Persona 5: tmdrago version 2 Point 0
by tmdrago
Summary: This is my version from the video game series itself. Only in this one...My main character of Joker is a girl to have a harem romance to one of the other male characters and friendship to be different and ending to it. Who knows! Her real name is Keiko Amamiya who starts a new life to also helping out others to steal bad people's hearts in a different world. I hope you'll like it.
1. The Mysterious Phantom Thieves

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

(Note: Hi! Its me, Tayla Drago – Anime lover and supporter of all voice actors. I also love playing video games to play...some RPG video games I'm good at. Trying out Persona 5 one for the PlayStation 4, its good to still do this from the game itself from scripted like in Final Fantasy 7, which I can't play to be good in those type of RPG's, but I really love watching it a lot. For some script I can put in to describing the rest in details. Anyways, this one has a slight difference with our main character who's a girl of the Joker who I call her in this fan fiction story 'Keiko Amamiya' who's the leader of the Phantom Thieves. To have some romance type of thing of Harem for the main males to have some slight changes; with love, comedy, action, sci-fi, fantasy, and a Japan type of school life with other things and other people. So...I'm doing my best and I hope you guys will like it very much to leave reviews for this is how I do stories differently, and enjoy!)

Tayla: And now as Rocky would say from The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show...Here's something we hope you really like.

All was quiet for the voice is heard out of nowhere to say this -

_This Story if a work of fiction 'my work of fiction that is'. Similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental. Only those who have agreed to the above have the privileged of parking in this game/Anime. _

Tayla: And 'of course', we all agree to it.

_The contract has been sealed. The world is not as it should be, it's filled with distortion, and "ruin" can no longer be avoided. Those who oppose fate and desire change...From time to time, they were referred to as Trickster. For the character I have is the trickster "herself"... Now is the time to rise again the abyss of distortion._

Tayla: And now, on with the story!

Episode #1 – The Mysterious Phantom Thieves

The scene shows a strange casino area where a helicopter flies by from the outside of the building, while the inside where everyone was having a fun time playing gambling games at the casino...for it doesn't last long for the alarm to go off for others to start panicking to have lots of cops 'or rather swat teams' to be surrounding all over the place, to find a certain someone to capture alive to be very serious about it. Lots of them!

People # 1: Huh...?

People # 2: There's something here!

Trying to find this person, it...or rather she was moving really fast to get above everyone else to be a type of thief, in black, wearing a mask, for this person who's the leader of the Phantom Thieves, and a woman who was known as "Joker". Her hot looks, beauty, and sweetness can fool with any men, to actually be very smart to outwit others to take the hearts from a different world to save lives from really greedy adults.

Security # 1: Hey...Up there!

With the cops seeing Joker, she smiles to be holding on a metal brief case of some kind to make a run for it next to get chase by the guys.

Security # 2: She's here. Move in immediately.

Hearing voices for Joker to hear her partners to make their escape while she slows down the other people for her to give all of them the chase.

Creature's Voice: Good. Now get running!

Boy's Voice: This is our only chance!

Young Girl's Voice: Stay calm! You can get away now!

Girl's Voice: We'll retrieve the briefcase on our end.

Hearing one of the security guards making his way around the building.

Security # 3: ...suspects...not...confirmed...hold...your...positions…

Young Girl's Voice: Hm…? What was that...?

Creature's Voice: Don't worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away! But I have to say, showing yourself above that crowd earlier was an excellent move.

Joker: OK.

The hero begins to jump from one side to another.

Creature's Voice: Nice work as always, Joker.

Hot Girls' Voice: I bet Skull wouldn't pull it off that smoothly.

Other Boy's Voice: This happens because you have no sense for aesthetics.

Boy's Voice: Nobody asked you, Inari!

Joker kept on going for another security guard sees her above them.

Security # 1: There she is!

Young Girl's Voice: Just run! Get out of there!

And jumping she kept doing.

Creature's Voice: OK, the enemy's focus is on her! Looks like the rest of us can slip away!

Don't stop now!

Gentle Girl's Voice: Everyone remember where we're meeting up?

Young Girl's Voice: No worries. I can guide you all.

Jumping from statues one after another; as well as fighting with strange looking men to have their masks on the look...somehow like strange monsters, even more as Joker grabs one of their masks to reveal a type of monster – a type Persona or Shadow calling itself Moloch. (More on that details later on).

**Shadow: Get her! **

Young Girl's Voice: Take 'em down, Joker!

For Joker stops the beast in seconds to keep on running away while stopping a few more strange men in black suits. She was way too good, you know? Joker moves up further to see a way through the other guards looking for her to moving really fast to hide within the shadows for the other to pass by her to exiting next.

Creature's Voice: Good. You defeated them with ease.

Young Girl's Voice: More of them? Be careful!

Joker gets out of there just in time.

Joker: Yes.

Young Girl's Voice: Joker, behind you! Go through that door! You should be able to get out that way! Hurry!

Passing through the other guards without seeing Joker sneaking by all of them.

Boy's Voice: Dude, can he even hear us!?

Young Girl's Voice: Don't worry, I'm picking up everyone's voices. Just go, Joker!

Boy's Voice: Tch. We got away from those guys in black, but there're still loads more of 'em...

From outside of the room to have one trying to chase after Joker, what an idiot.

Security # 2: Where'd they go?! Damn it! I can't confirm the intruder's location.

Also jumping from one side to another was piece of cake for Joker to do next thanks to her one of her partners.

Young Girl's Voice: Up ahead! Stop! You'll never get away if you just keep fighting. Hide in the shadows, and sneak past when you see an opening!

And she does without the guy noticing a thing to get a call to go somewhere else next.

Security # 4: ….Hey, are you sure she came this way? Understood. I will continue the search!

Then sneaking around the other rooms some more to out smarting the other security people and passing by the security room itself...

Male: She's not alone! Find them and kill them all!

Trying to find a way out above the building to be up top.

Young Girl's Voice: Something wrong? The exit should be up ahead.

Joker sees another way out.

Joker: Through there...?

Crashing through the window that is.

Young Girl's Voice: Nnh...! That's just how it is. After that commotion, the bottom floor's-

Girl's Voice: -completely closed off. Hey, can you make it!?

The guards sees Joker to make her escape.

Security # 2: Over there! There's nowhere to run!

So far, so good for Joker; for her only escape was jumping through the glass window and make a run for it from outside of the building. For the cops see her to try to surround the thief, she blows a kiss and gets ready to jump.

Joker: See ya, boys.

She got out with show and luck.

Young Girl's Voice: What a showoff.

Creature's Voice: You're so reckless, you know that?

However, she wasn't out of this mess yet...Joker had company!

Young Girl's Voice: Enemies, here!? These readings… It can't be! What happened?!

Make a run for it!

Girl's Voice: An ambush!?

Creature's Voice: Joker, can you handle this!?

Other Boy's Voice: Joker!

Gentle Girl's Voice: Oh no!

One makes the call to stop Joker right away.

Officer: Capture her!

Only...lots of cops from cars, men, and guns waited for Joker to capture her, she tries to run away to climb up top, and more were waiting for her. Pushing Joker down to the ground to be down and handcuff with one saying that someone from her team sold them out, but who was it?

Security # 1: Didn't except to find some kid. A high school girl of that matter. You have your teammate to thank for this. You were sold out.

This was bad. Joker has been arrested to make news.

Officer: Suspect confirmed! Cuff her!

Hours later, in the interrogation room at the police station had Joker to feel hurt from the drug to be too much to lose some of her memories for the cops to interrogate the poor teenager who goes by the name Keiko Amamiya. That's mess up!

Investigator: Guess the drug was too strong...Wake her up.

One of the officers splashes her with a bucket of water, as Keiko wakes up to see where she was in. Damn...!

Keiko: Huh...? What? ...

Investigator: No dozing off. You still don't get it, do you? Give it up.

Getting kick down while being tied up and hand cuff was too much on poor Keiko.

Keiko: Nngh... *cough*

Investigator: Come on, cooperate. Or what, you want another show?

She looks at the camera to be recording all of this mess to be going on right now for the investigator to be seeing.

Keiko: ...

Investigator: Huh? What about the camera? Are you thinking it can be used as video evidence? Are you thinking it can be used as video evidence?

It was hard to say for Keiko couldn't say anything at all.

Keiko: Ah...

He kicks her again.

Investigation: So you're not that dumb. Which is good, 'cause we get to take as much time as we NEED!

These guys were treating Keiko so badly.

Keiko: *cough* Nngh…! *wheeze*

He then reads on the crime Keiko and her friends have committed, or so he thought...

Investigator: Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons...Manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works. To think that all these crimes were led by a punk girl like this...And you seemed to be enjoying every second of it...Huh?

Keiko: (I was…enjoying it…? Everything's hazy…I can't remember...)

He then undoes the cuff off of Keiko to do something for them.

Investigator: You should know your place. Sign here. It's a confession under your name.

Keiko: ...

Grabbing hold of Keiko's hand after she shoves it away...

Investigator: I see. I need your hand to sign this, but…I don't care if you end up losing your leg.

Keiko: Urgh...!

And in retaliation, the cop stomps on the protagonist's leg.

Investigator: Don't expect to walk out of here in one piece. We're going to make you understand…One must take full responsibility for their actions…

And so having no other choice, Keiko signs her name. From getting kick to force to signing her own name, what can Keiko/Joker do from some crimes she didn't do like murdering someone? Never! Other things to steal others hearts, maybe. Will help come around or what? Well, one does...a prosecutor lawyer name Sae Niijima comes to hear Keiko out for herself.

Police Detective: Excuse me, but this area's off-

Sae: I'm Niijima from the Public Prosecutors Office.

Police Officer: The Prosecutors Office? What business do you have here?

Sae: Just let me through; it's urgent. There's something I need to confirm with the suspect.

Police Officer: Nijima-san, I believe this case is no longer in your jurisdiction. Besides…

Another male officer join up to Sae to hand her his cell phone for a certain someone to call up. However, for some of the cops won't allow her in the other room to talk to the leader of the Phantom Thieves not even her boss of the SIU Director or the 'Director of District Public Prosecutors Office' refuses for Sae to speak to Keiko, but that won't stop her to do her job in any way, so they allow it to make their talk short. That's so unfair.

Older Detective: Are you Prosecutor Sae Niijima? There's a call from your director. Hurry and get it over with. To be frank, you're being an inconvenience.

Sae gets a phone call on her cell to pass to her now.

SIU Director: *sigh* I thought I ordered you to stand by.

Sae: I'm responsible for this case, yet I'm not even being allowed an interrogation!?

SIU Director: I'm calling because I knew you'd bring it up.

Sae: I will not be convinced unless I confirm it for myself. This is MY case.

SIU Director: *sigh* Good luck to you then. I won't be expecting much though.

He hangs up afterwards...

Older Detective: Ah, Prosecutor. I forgot to mention something important. Your time will be cut short. We can't permit you to talk with her for long.

Sae: …..

Older Detective: It's for your own sake. Her methods are unknown. After all, we don't even know if it's safe to simply meet and speak with her.

She agrees to the terms to do her job.

Sae: ...I understand.

For Sae enters in the room to finally talk with one of the Phantom Thieves face to face, and to Sae's surprise to see the thieves she heard so much about to try to stop happens to be a teenager.

Keiko: ….

Sae: ...I didn't except it would be you. Keiko Amamiya, is it? You'll be answering my questions this time.

Keiko: What...? Happening...?

From seeing Keiko's name and information on paper, Sae then sees a needle that was use on Keiko a while ago. A sick way to make her tell the truth by force. For Sae sticks by the law book, and never hurt criminals with violence.

Sae: Those bastards...

Sae then tries talking to Keiko to try to come around.

Keiko: Ouch...! My head hurts.

A lot to be badly drugged up, huh?

Sae: Can you hear me, Keiko? It seems you've been through a lot. Almost anything can happen here...and I can't stop them. That's why I need for you to answer me honestly. I don't have much time either. What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident? I didn't think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't assemble a case for prosecution. It's because I couldn't figure out the method behind it.

For Keiko to hear Sae talking to her to try feeling odd from her answers.

Keiko: Of course you couldn't...

Sae smirks a little to hear Keiko say something to her at least to be responsive.

Sae: True. There's no way I can be convinced of such a..."world" just by reading the reports. At least you're coherent. When and where did you find out about that world? How is it even possible to steal another's heart? Now, tell me your account of everything...Start from the very beginning.

For Keiko giving she has no choice but to tell Sae the whole story to slowly remember on what made her get caught and so on...But not before seeing a random butterfly to be different than the rest of the normal ones to soon be hearing a voice of a young girl.

Keiko: (Huh? What's that? A butterfly?)

Questioning herself about it, a child's voice spoke up from the random butterfly.

?: …Keiko Amamiya...You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game...Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, Keiko, there may yet be a possibility open to you...I beg you. Please overcome the game...and save this world...The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds – the truth that you and your friends grasped. It all began that day...when the game was started half a year ago...For the sake of your world's future...as well as your own...you must remember...

Once the voice was gone and the butterfly flies away from Keiko, she soon remembers how her whole event started about half a year ago when she was arriving somewhere in Japan to move out from somewhere else to some issues from her own event. Waking up to be sitting on a train to take her somewhere in the right area for sixteen year old high school student name Keiko Amamiya. And to hear some rumors about people metal break downs of some kind.

Speaker: [Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for riding with us today. We will be arriving in Shibuya shortly. This is the last stop for this line. Please transfer here for all subway lines. The doors to your left will open.]

Weird...As she also recalls on what brought her to this mess – from a drunken man harassing a woman to try to rape her, to be in danger.

_Woman: Please! Help! _

Keiko shoves the man aside to help out the girl, causing him to trip and fall down really hard to sue on Keiko who barely touched him.

_Drunken Man: Damn brat...I'll sue!_

And from then on, which causes Keiko to get arrested and transfer to a different school now because of it from getting expelled as a criminal. From something she didn't do but to save a woman's life to get in to bigger trouble! So unfair! Arriving off the train to next station to ride on to her destination, for her to be walking on a business day on the city.

Girl # 1: What? Are you for real? A mental shutdown?

Girl # 2: It's the truth!

Girl # 1: To a person, though? That's gotta be a joke! You really love all that occult stuff, don't you?

Keiko then looks at her phone to see a black and red type of eye ball thing on her cell phone to get rid of it, but couldn't to have the image get bigger on its own. To soon have time freeze up everything all over the area but herself...soon to see blue flames from afar to be flaring out of nowhere of a type of creature; as Keiko sees an image of the beast, and then herself to look like a thing to soon be happening in the mere-future to have Keiko's look to be shown for a few seconds for sound and people to start moving around again. Looks like it was nothing, letting Keiko to delete the strange logo thing on her phone to see it was nothing.

Keiko: (Okay...? It felt like a dream there. Time freezing up, people stopping, and seeing strange fires? I have to sleep in a bit earlier for now on. I better get going.)

Coming across lots of people to get through the next train station, she passes by a male who looked and dress important to be working somewhere else 'in a school uniform type of detective look' for them to stare at each other for a few seconds for time to slow down and then walking their separate ways afterwards. Yeah, the man is important way later...As for Keiko to keep on going to the place she needed to be at right away next.

Keiko: (There's going to be a lot of strange people in Tokyo part of Japan to run into. I just know it.)

For this girl, she doesn't know the half of it as the real story begins for all of us to learn more on how Keiko became the leader of the Phantom Thieves to go by a code name – Joker. Also, she was born with some very strange powers which she's able to sense things out 'like people with ESP type of abilities to be real to them to see and hear them for others cannot'. This is how the whole things starts out for this girl.


	2. Igor, Caroline, and Justine

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode #2 - Igor, Caroline, and Justine

Year 20xx

Day# 1 – April 4/9th Saturday

With Keiko leaving the train station to arrive in Tokyo to find someone who would take care of her 'even after having one type of criminal record', to not look so bad for a person to be as shy, pretty, smart, and caring person from the looks of it. Trying to find a person name Sojiro Sakura who knows of her parents as a new person in the area to start off the rest of her school year in a different area until she was free to go back to her other school again. Walking around the streets of Yongen-Jaya to have some areas to not be so big to drive in, Keiko sees an apartment house to try to call out to this Sojiro person to move into her new home.

Keiko: (This must be the place...Sojiro Sakura is the man I need to find and this where he lives, in some weird area.)

She calls out to the man.

Keiko: Hello! Anybody home? Sojiro?

Keiko doesn't hear anyone to seeing the man to try ringing the door bell instead to still get nothing, for her not to give up searching for this man to have a look around the area some more. This girl was the type to know thing to try something else out to put her mind into it as a caring a gifted type of woman she was.

Keiko: Ah... (I guess I should go somewhere else to find Sojiro. He said two places he goes from home and work.)

So she looks around the other areas some more to ask a delivery person to give Keiko some directions to where Sojiro works at...It was a coffee place called, Cafe Leblanc. Entering inside of the place to see the man Keiko's looking for with two elderly costumers just enjoying their coffee together in a booth to be sitting down in. With the seeing and sad about some strange accident happened to some of the people on a train on TV and Sojiro was solving a crossword puzzle on the newspaper to come across Keiko herself.

Keiko: (So he must be Sojiro Sakura.) Hello there, Mr. Sakura sir. Its me, Keiko Amamiya, the girl who was suppose to arrive here today.

Inside, the only customers are fixated on the television.

Tabloid Show Host: [A public transit bus was driven down on opposing lane with its customers still in it! The citizens can't live in peace if this keeps up.]

Elderly Man: How frightening

Elderly Woman: What could be going on? Didn't something similar happen just the other day?

He stops doing the crossword to have a look at Keiko to feel a bit pushy in the way he talks to her with many reasons why.

Sojiro: Vertical is...the name of a shellfish used for farming pearls...

He stops to be seeing Keiko's arrival.

Keiko: Ah, hi...

Sojiro: ...Oh, right. They did say that was today.

Once the two elderly couples left to leave the money and say their goodbyes to Sojiro to like coming around and away from the streets from the accidents for Sojiro to show his feelings of a kinder person around his costumers.

Elderly Man: We'll be going now. The payment's on the table.

Sojiro: Thanks for coming.

Elderly Man: This place is in the back alley, so there's no worries of a car crashing in here.

Sojiro: A what now?

Elderly Man: There's been a string of those rampage accidents, you know. I just hope none of them happen around here.

Sojiro: It's none of my concern.

Elderly Man: Haha, we'll see you next time. Well, see you next time.

Elderly Woman. Stay safe in this place please.

Once they leave, it was him and Keiko left at the cafe place alone.

Sojiro: ...Four hours just to get a cup of joe. So, you're Keiko.

Keiko was kind to bow to Sojiro to saying her thanks and such.

Keiko: Yes, its me, and you're Sojiro Sakura. Please to meet you and please take care of me.

He allows her kindness to still keep his eyes on her just in case.

Sojiro: ...Yeah, likewise. I'm Sojiro Sakura. You'll be in my custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly girl would show up, but you're the one, huh? Have you been told? A costumer of mine and your parents know each other and-Well, not that it matters...Follow me.

Sojiro then leaves Keiko upstairs of the place to show her a room she'll be sleeping in to have a bed room type of acetic.

Keiko: Yes, sir.

Sojiro: Here we go.

Going upstairs to see the room to look...Ah, well a bit dusty with her other things brought over from truck to unpack her things.

Keiko: Dusty...

This causes Keiko to cover he mouth and nose to hate the many dust all over the place.

Sojiro: This is your room. Sorry about this place being a bit...dusty. I'll at least give you sheets for your bed.

A nice thing for him to do for Keiko.

Keiko: Ah, um...Thank you...

He hears Keiko who was too shy to say something to Sojiro to hear her again to repeat it.

Sojiro: You look like you wanna say something.

Keiko: Oh! I just said thank you, Mr. Sakura! And this room...Its big.

Sojiro: It is what it is. It's on you to clean up the rest. I'll be leaving after I lock up each day. You'll be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid. I'll have no choice but to throw you out if you cause any trouble.

So its settle...to say the least.

Keiko: Of course!

And then Sojiro tells Keiko that he knows some parts about the girl.

Sojiro: I got the gist of your situation. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right? That's what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah? ...And now that you've got a criminal record from it, you were expelled from your other high school. The courts order you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved. In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass. Its best you, Keiko, to not talk about anything unnecessary I am in the restaurant business, you know. Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted.

Keiko has to get through the year for her probation to be lifted if she's good.

Keiko: A whole year, huh? I guess I have to make it through until its done.

Sojiro: That's how the law systems work now a days. Your sentence lasts until next Spring, right? That's why you're gonna be here for the coming year. Cause any problems, and you'll be sent straight to juvie. We'll be going to Shujin tomorrow.

Must be a place for Keiko to start off her new high school life.

Keiko: Shujin?

So he explains to Keiko next...

Sojiro: Shujin Academy – the school you'll be attending, young lady. We'll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there. There's rarely a place to accept someone like you, you know. What a waste of my Sunday...

Keiko: Okay then.

Next Sojiro points out the things for Keiko to unpack when she has the chance to do it.

Sojiro: Your "luggage" arrived earlier; I left them over there.

Once Sojiro left back down stairs for any costumers to arrive, Keiko has a look around her new room. From changing into her new clothes, unpacking some of her things to take out, to also seeing lots of dust which needed to be taken care of right away.

Keiko: Filthy... (Looks like I better tidy up the place before I get sick from the dust-like air all over the room.

She gets to work from dusting, mopping, brooming, throwing old trash out, leaving the window open for some fresh out for a bit, putting other things away, and making her new bed to be working all evening long until it turns to night time so fast without her knowing about it.

Keiko: Just like home... (And look how late it work out to get it all done in one day since I moved in, how time flies.)

Next, Sojiro comes back up stairs to check how Keiko was doing since earlier the past evening to do well cleaning up the place.

Sojiro: Not bad, Keiko, nice way to keep the place looking good. Try to clean it up once in a while. I'm going home so get some rest for tomorrow, don't stay up too late.

Keiko: Of course, Mr. Sakura.

Sojiro: Just one question...

Keiko: Yes?

He looks at Keiko to ask her something a bit off to never do what some teenagers do a lot no a days.

Sojiro: Keiko, answer me this question...You're not one of those women who does lots of sex with a lot of men, are you? Or drugs? Alcohol?

Keiko: Huh? No. No! I would never! Just because I have glasses, look smart and cute, with long silky hair, with good taste in clothing, that doesn't mean I'm a dirty school girl, or one of those pros-

He gets the point to make Keiko stop saying the rest. For Keiko to look sweet and innocent to defend herself to never cross the line; and a out of nowhere question to make her face turn completely red.

Sojiro: OK! I get it, sorry! You're not a prostitute. I was just asking. You're good. Sorry. I can tell you're clean on those type of things only.

Keiko: Its okay. (A question straight out of nowhere.!)

He goes back downstairs to close shop and leave to return back home.

Sojiro: Good night then, Keiko.

And it was now bed time for Keiko to get settle in to lying down on her new clean bed to rethink about her past from the trial thing she went through to getting herself arrested in the first place.

Keiko: Arrest...Trial...Criminal record...Still, I couldn't just let it go...

She recalls the man she stopped to save a woman, for him to sue her, and then gets arrested by two officers.

Keiko: That day…I had to go home early...

So here we are, in Keiko's "Hometown Neighborhood." An altercation is audible in the distance. As she soon hear someone calling for help. It was then she remembers from that day on, when Keiko was walking back home from her school from doing something one late night...

Drunken Man: Just get in the car!

Woman: Stop it!

This has Keiko stop walking to go help out the woman instead to hear where her voice was coming from.

Keiko: (I can hear a man and a woman arguing in the distance...I think they're just up ahead...)

Keiko approaches at the scene of a drunken type of business type of man was dragging the woman into his car to rape her.

Woman: No!

Drunken Man: Don't give me that shit…

Keiko: (It looks like that drunk man is bothering that woman...)

Woman: Ow! P-Please, stop!

Keiko: I can't ignore this!

Moving up closer to do something about this mess and fast. Hearing voices of a woman getting grabbed by a drunk man for Keiko to pass by and sees this mess; as the cops were nearby driving for the man forces the woman to get into his car to tell Keiko to leave and she didn't, to know where the rest of the story goes from there afterwards.

Drunken Man: Tch...What a waste of time. You think you're worth causing me trouble? Huh?

Woman: I-I'll call the police!

Drunken Man: Heh, call them if you want! The police are my bitches. They're not gonna take you seriously.

Woman: No…Stop…!

Hearing a police car to be coming by...

Drunken Man: Someone called the cops, huh? Get in the car! Incompetent fools like you just need to shut their mouths and follow where I steer this country!

And then Keiko when she tries to help out the woman.

Keiko: Hey! Quit it!

Drunken Man: This ain't a show. Get lost, kid. See? This is all because you're so damn slow! Get in the car!

Still, Keiko had reasons why she did it to save someone, it was her thing to only get in to trouble because of it.

Keiko: (The mess up man hurt a woman to try to rape her and no one didn't do anything to help out. It was cruel. What I did was none of my business, that's true. But still, I couldn't just let it go...)

Coming back to the present time, for Keiko to get a ring tone from her cell phone to look at it. And what does she see? The logo eye symbol again to appear and didn't go away. Huh?

Keiko: Hm, it's the weird app that somehow ended up on my phone...The icon looks almost like an eye... (And I thought I deleted it...)

She gets it off of her phone again to start to feel tired.

Keiko: I feel sleepy...

And from there, Keiko falls fast asleep in her new bed to visit her new high school place before attended to it. Sleepy as she was, to soon wake up to be somewhere else that wasn't her new bedroom. Nope! Looking around to look dark, small, sees lots of chains, a toilet, wearing black and white stripes, and chains from her wrists too as it was all real and not a random dream.

Keiko: Huh? What...? What is this?

She was confused on how she got in to some other place while she was sleeping.

Keiko: Where am I? And these clothes...Why do I look like an escape prisoner to look a bit sexier?!

Freaking out to think through this mess, Keiko stops to hear someone laughing on the other side to see...

*chuckle*

Two girls who are twins from same blue uniforms, same silver hairs to be hold up differently, and had eye patches on one side from the two as they stand next to Keiko's cell door to see what was going on. Trying to move a bit more to also be chained on her ankle to be slow to go anywhere else.

Keiko: (Twins? A prison cell? Chains? What's going on here...?)

She had to ask.

Keiko: Who's doing this to me? Who's there?

Keiko demands to know as she sees another person across from her with a desk and looked like a strange man with a weird grin and a long nose who knows of her, well...Keiko has a special gift she was born with to slowly be awakening.

?: Ms. Trickster...Welcome to my Velvet Room.

This is straight out of nowhere for someone to call Keiko by a weird nickname like "Trickster" to not know who the strange man was talking about. And no matter what she tried to do, she couldn't get out of her jail cell.

Keiko: Excuse me? "Ms. Trickster?" But that's not who I am, I happen to have a name!

Like no one will listen to her, nor would the twins.

?: So you've come to, inmate.

?: The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream.

From the calm one, to the tough one makes Keiko feel welcome to behaving in front of their master.

?: You're the presence of our Master! Stand up straight!

From the strange man was their master the two girls were preferring to.

Keiko: Master? You?

?: Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintances, my dear. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room for only those who are bounded by a "contract" may enter.

Since when did this mess happened to Keiko?

Keiko: Contract? But I don't remember making any contract!

Then the man introduces himself to Keiko as Igor.

Igor: I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well, Keiko Amamiya, oh, yes. I know all about your real name. Not just a strong and caring girl who helps out others, but you are also born with a special gift you don't know of yet...I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well.

And he wants for someone like Keiko to help out a strange being like Igor to drag a teenage girl into this mess?

Keiko: Important matters? (I know it sounds serious, but what does this have to do with me? I don't have any type of super powers.)

For Keiko to say that part, Igor explains the rest to her.

Igor: Still, this is a surprise...To summon a human like yourself with powers, a very special ones. The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a "prison" of fate.

This catches Keiko's surprise to be put in this mess to not get out of now.

Igor: In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you.

Keiko: Ruin?

From ruin was more than a building type of place.

Igor: I speak of the end to everything. However, there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be "rehabilitated". Rehabilitated toward freedom...That is your only means to avoid ruin...Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?

A contract for Keiko to rehabilitate herself to work for someone like Igor won't be an easy task to take on.

Keiko: Wait, what? (What am I, some type of super hero?)

But wait, there's more for Igor to tell her the rest.

Igor: Allow me to obverse the path of your rehabilitation.

He also introduces Keiko to the twin girls.

Igor: Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right, is Caroline; to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here. And servant girls to...aid you on special needed things. Unless I can help out instead, just say the word.

Now Igor was being a bit freaky to joke around with Keiko to say 'no thank you' to him.

Keiko: Ah, no thank you! (Pervert.) I think these girls will be fine. But why dress me up like this?

Igor: I think it suits you quite well.

He smirks for Keiko to keep her chest covers at all times to not look at her like a creep. Next Caroline speaks up to Keiko.

Caroline: Hmph, try to struggle as hard as you like.

And then Justine talks to Keiko next.

Justine: The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborates. That is, if you remain obedient.

Igor: I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion.

He tells the two girls to stand down to step aside for their master to speak up.

Keiko: Justine and Caroline will watch over me...I'll take them.

And now, on to business.

Igor: Now then, it seems the night is waning...it is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understanding this place, Ms. Trickster. You don't mind if I call you by that little nickname, right? And my girls to call you by "inmate" in a nice way?

Like Keiko has any other choice for the time being.

Keiko: As long its not "honey", then yes.

Igor: Good, good...Now I will put out for the next time we may talk to each other again, you're doing this for me since you didn't say no, you will also get one wish from me to you once your rehabilitation's over. More on the next part later, I promise. We will surely meet again, eventually...For now, get some beauty rest, Ms. Trickster.

What did Igor met if Keiko did something for him think over until they met again in person, what would the special wish be? From a strange item he lets Keiko keep...? For him to snap his fingers, the alarm goes off for Keiko to hear it all over the room.

Keiko: (A wish to give me anything I want if I do this...) Now what's happening?

Caroline: Time's up. Now hurry up and go back to sleep.

And just like that, Keiko won't forget from her dream to feel real in a different world she was in to go back to sleep afterwards. So if she took the job on for Igor for both Caroline and Justine to aid her to rehabilitate to a deal she never made until tonight, and what of the strange wish she wanted to hear if Keiko does the job? Weird...For the next day to start set up for high school will be something else to also be hearing news about people getting killed out of nowhere to still be going on once the sun rises on a brand new day on a Sunday in the month of April during the early Spring time of the season.


	3. Into Shujin Academy

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode #3 - Into Shujin Academy

Year 20xx

Day# 2 – April 4/10th Sunday

A very strange dream for someone like Keiko to have last night, huh? Well, unfortunately...it was very real. Yep. As she wakes up on a brand new day to come to question herself on what was real for someone like Igor to ask for her help to get something special in return with two more helpers, puzzling Keiko to question herself while trying to get out of bed.

Keiko: (...I had a very strange dream last night. Ruin...Rehabilitation...This Igor person with Caroline and Justine...what do they all mean...?)

She then hears Sojiro calling out to Keiko to come upstairs for her to get ready to sign in school until she could start off tomorrow.

Sojiro: Keiko, I hope you're waking up right now.

She just about finish to hold up the strange real dream thing aside 'for now'.

Keiko: (I'll worry about it later.) Yes, Mr. Sojiro, I'm just finish getting dress!

He comes up to explain where he's taking Keiko from the type of high school of Shujin Academy.

Sojiro: I see you're ready to with your school uniform on, and its fits. Now the school attending is in the Aoyama district. So I'm driving you for today only, you'll have to take a train to get to your school and back.

He leans Keiko some money.

Keiko: Is this for me?

Sojiro: You don't have to pay me for anything for staying here on good behavior, all I ask is for you to be good and clean around the place is your only payment.

It's a deal...To Keiko that is, works for her.

Keiko: If that's what it'll be for me to stay here, I can do that. My parents always wanted me to do some good to clean up around the house on my free time from school and I always get it done. Lots of cleaning can make the day go by a lot faster.

She doesn't mind doing it at all.

Sojiro: Ah, yeah...If you say so. Now come on, let's get to Shujin Academy. Be happy I want to get out for today.

And so...Sojiro and Keiko arrived at Shujin Academy 'on a cloudy day outside' to sign in to get everything all set once she starts off her new school like starting tomorrow.

Keiko: So this is Shujin Academy high school. It looks nice.

Before going in, Sojiro lay down some ground rules for Keiko to do with teachers and such 'just in case'.

Sojiro: Listen here, Keiko, and try to do me a huge favor and behave yourself, all right? Don't get me wrong – I don't care what happens to you. Just don't cause me any trouble.

Keiko: Mr. Sojiro, you have my word. I won't do anything bad even in front of you.

Getting inside of the place next...With the principle and a female teacher helping out Keiko get sign in for Sojiro to see her do all that she needed to attend the school.

Principle: Just so we're clear, Ms. Amamiya. Although you look friendly, smart, and don't look like a fool, we know what happened to you to not cause us any trouble. We will expelled you right away if you do anything wrong. So remember that very well. We wouldn't allow criminals or other women who do...very bad things that won't be allow, however some circumstances had to be done to get you in; so don't get arrested again or there will be nowhere else for you to go to, Amamiya. I mean it. I won't warn you the second time. Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side…You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here. If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind.

Loud and clear, sir. For Principal Kobayakawa say things to keep his students in check by any means.

Keiko: Yes, sir.

Koba: Please, call me Principal Kobayakawa. And this the teacher who's in charge of your class.

He then introduces the other two for Keiko's teacher was going to be Ms. Sadayo Kawakami. Who sounded sad and hard at work to not look so happy, as a teacher to do so well for her students to learn from right and wrong. By the way, I'm calling the principal Koba for short. And calling the teacher Kawa as well, to make things easier to remember the names well little at a time.

Kawa: I'm Sadayo Kawakami. And here's your student ID card.

The teacher first hands Keiko her new student ID card to have with her when she's in school.

Keiko: Thank you, Ms. Kawakami.

She explains the rest to Keiko on the other subjects in mind of the other school rules next.

Kawa: Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by chance you cause any problems, I won't be able to protect you at all...That is your promise, yes, Principle Kobayakawa?

Koba: Yes. She is responsible for all of her actions.

For Kawa to take a task for someone to be worried from Keiko's one mistake she made to be trouble for their school to have her worried, at least a little.

Kawa: But really though, why me? There should've been candidates.

Koba: I know, but a sudden transfer student had one class for you to put her in.

Guess now Kawa has no other choice and Keiko to get help from another woman to do better for a teacher for the sake of the school. Once its been all taken care of for today to leave since all the paper work's been done, and to be coming for Keiko to do on her own from time to time 'or so they think'.

Sojiro: If you're done explaining things, mind if we get going? I gotta store to get back to.

Koba: Sakura-San, please keep an eye on Amamiya. Don't let her cause any trouble outside...

Sakura's gonna make sure of it for Keiko to learn a lot.

Sojiro: Trust me, I will. We have a lot to talk about in case Keiko might do anything wrong.

Keiko: I will do my best. Thank you.

With her saying that part, Kawa says something else to Keiko on what she's suppose to do tomorrow once she arrives at school in the morning.

Kawa: Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I'll show you to your classroom.

Keiko: Yes, Ms. Kawakami.

All is taken care of now since Keiko knows what she must do on her first day back to a different school, for both her and Sojiro to leave next.

Sojiro: They're treating you some kinda nuisance...I guess that's what it means to have a criminal record. Turns out your past follows you wherever you go, Keiko. By the way…if you get expelled now, I won't hesitate to kick you out. Got it?

Keiko: Yes, sir.

She heard the man loud and clear.

Sojiro: That's all I wanted to here. Good. *sigh* School never changes, huh…? Come on, we're going home.

While Kawa had some issues to hope for this exchange student to be better while talking to a gym teacher from the volleyball and track class to see that Keiko might not be a problem to give her something to do, to make her change from playing sports.

Gym Teacher: What a troublesome situation.

Kawa: I can't believe they pushed someone with a record on me.

Gym Teacher: Why in the world was someone like that admitted here?

Kawa: Who knows? It was the principal's decision. I was told that it's for the school's reputation.

Gym Teacher: I would have thought that my volleyball team has contributed more than enough to cover that.

Kawa: That's certainly true.

Gym Teacher: Be careful, OK? Then again, if anything were to happen, I'd kick out a student like that right away.

Kawa: I keep wishing that she'd just end up not coming to school. Still, that isn't something I should be saying as a teacher...

This has the man overhear the new student was a girl.

Gym Teacher: Well, I should be returning to practice...Wait! Did you say it's a girl?

Weird, why was he so surprise?

Kawa: Yes I did...Oh, right. The tournament's coming up, isn't it?

Gym Teacher: Yes it is. Hehe, having such high expectations placed on you by others is quite a problem in itself. We'll have to work hard to make up for the track team too.

What's with this guy to be smiling? As he leave for Kawa to be going through with all of this.

Kawa: Yes… that's true. Why'd it have to be my class...?

On the way back home to be stuck in traffic for Sojiro to drive through the whole thing must be a big mess.

Sojiro: Traffic's not moving at all...You're taking the train, starting tomorrow...Listen, Keiko, I want lay down the some rules for you to understand so we're clear about everything. I hope you don't have problems with it.

Keiko: I never want it to be, Mr. Sakura. Go ahead. And...I hope you wouldn't mind me calling you Mr. Sakura...

While having the radio in the car, Sojiro lays down some rules nice and easy for Keiko to listen in.

Sojiro: That? Whatever. Just don't call me "grandpa". Okay, the rules...As long as you can help me out around the place to cleaning up, you can stay for free. I'll give some money a few times a day when needed, more importantly to get you to your school on the train every day. Try not to cause any trouble to be very bad to get you arrested or else I will be force to kick you out. Don't do anything stupid to get others hurt, including me. You can go out sometimes after school, and hopefully you can get out more to making new friends, it'll do you some good. Also, when I leave from work, put the close sign up from the door for me and flip it back in the mornings when I'm coming in to work. Don't cause any damages at my diner. You also write something on a diary I have to know what you're doing to make sure you're clean, keep at it. And that's it...Now about the school, what do you think of it?

Keiko: Its different, I did fine on my other one to do some normal classes.

Sojiro: Just keep it that way and nothing else will happened.

Then, Keiko had to ask Sojiro one simple question...

Keiko: Mr. Sakura, please tell me. Why did you take me in to live with you?

Although he looked and acted tough, he was a really nice guy deep down to help on kids to put them in a right place in life.

Sojiro: I was asked to do it, and I just...happened to agree with it. I've already paid for it too after all.

So that's why. Next thing on the radio, a news starts up to talk about another innocent at the subway stations to have lots of accidents lately and other accidents besides this one. A very bad ones to not happen by accident at all. For the news, it keeps on spreading.

Newscaster: [Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetable all across the-]

Sojiro: ...Another accident? That explains the traffic situation. There's been a lot of those lately.

This catches Keiko's attention to learn more about it.

Keiko: Another one? You mean it hasn't been the first?

Sojiro: A lot of it's been happening lately to not be stopped. Its making big news so much.

So true, it hasn't to be a lot more happening. And how it happened – a train speeds up for the person controlling it wasn't himself to be out of it and bleeding out what appears to be dark color blood.

Passenger: Hey! What's going on?!

It crashes near the stop destination area...

Announcer: [We're experiencing technical difficulties in the lower line.]

Man: I don't have a visual yet. Oh f-

...To cause a huge chaos for some were killed. For it was going way too fast to crash at the other station for the people got out of the way and others to be rush to the hospital. For the man on which Sae works for Director of District Public Prosecutors Office (or the SIU Director) to tell Sae about it as they were seeing all of this on TV from the news show to be a mystery to them both. Was it a terrorist thing?

Newscaster Woman: [That was direct footage from the accident. According to the police, the engineer's life was not in danger, despite his injuries. After questioning, even he could not explain his high speed when approaching the station. No further comments were made. Police are still looking for a plausible motive.]

Or something not normal?

SIU Director: It's less an operating accident and more a crime of the company and the government. Site inspectors apparently reported all of this six months ago-the deterioration of the tracks and the ATC. Seems the company and the Ministry of Transport both turned a blind eye to the truth. There's no way they can hide. This will go all the way to the top.

Hearing more about the TV news...

Newscaster Woman: [Now onto our main story. With this derailment accident, as well as other recent incidents of unknown motive, concern is spreading among the general public. Just what could be causing such a drastic change so suddenly in these people?]

SIU Director: Everything's linked–that's what you're thinking, correct? ...Ah well. Are you free? You and I haven't gone for a drink in a while.

Sae: Thank you sir, but I have another meeting to attend. I must be going.

Strange...for Sae to get on the case with her young partner who's also from high school and works as an ace detective name Goro Akechi 'who's very important', the one who pass by Keiko.

Akechi: Did you ask for me? Is it a case?

Sae: Not quite. I want your opinion on something.

Akechi: Sure. Your judgment is quite often correct, though. Can we discuss this over sushi, perhaps? You are making a student work late, after all.

Sae: Conveyor belt only.

Now that had to burn.

Akechi: Aw...

He gets the drill to still work with Sae on the case at hand. Hours later for Keiko to do as Sojiro told her to do while she was home alone to closing the place and for him to go straight home next, all was good to call it a night for her to go to school tomorrow.

Sojiro: Well, Keiko, I'm off. I'll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night. Oh, but don't mess up my store. If something goes missing, I'll hand you right over to the cops. You got school tomorrow…You better head off to bed, all right?

He leaves for Keiko will do her best 'like she always does' to behave.

Keiko: Good night, Mr. Sakura. (I should do as I'm told for now...Looks like I need to take the train to school...Yongen-Jaya...Aoyama-Itchome...Transfer...)

She was looking at her phone to find the nearest train station to get her from the house to her school and news of the train accident today.

Keiko: (Okay, so it looks like need to go out to Shibuya, then transfer there. And that's not all...more news about the subway innocent. How awful. It sounds like a lot of people were hurt. I bet this'll affect the timetables for tomorrow too...)

Before going to bed, Keiko answers the phone from downstairs of the store to hear Sojiro's voice. She was fast.

Sojiro: Yo it's me.

Keiko: Hello? Sojiro?

The one and only.

Sojiro: Good girl, you know it's me. Uhhh…I closed up shop, but I forgot to flip the sign to CLOSED. It's too much of a hassle for me to go back, so you flip the sign for me.

Keiko: And you call me on your public phone at work for it, right?

Just in case...

Sojiro: Sorry. I make it a habit not to save guys' numbers on my cell phone. Anyway, I'm glad you answered the phone over in the shop. OK then, I'm leaving you in charge of the door sign. Anyway, good night.

She takes care of it in and out to go back upstairs and she gets dress, but Keiko sees the strange app to show up on her phone for the third time.

Keiko: Hey! That strange app I saw last night is back...It keeps showing up again...Weird I thought I've erased it.

So she tries getting rid of it again.

Keiko: I think I should reboot my phone later on.

Soon Keiko falls fast asleep to start her new day at school for the night soon turns into day time. What will happen on her first day? Well, something that wasn't going to be normal at all.

Year 20xx

Day# 3 – April 4/11th Monday

With Keiko getting up in time to get cleaned up, in her new school uniform clothes to wear, making her own lunch, having something to eat thanks to Sojiro's kindness to make curry for her, and using her phone to make her way to the train station to get to Shujin Academy right away.

Keiko: (Hopefully I can get there without getting lost…I don't want to be late on my first day. I should head out now...) Okay, Mr. Sakura, I'm going! Thanks for the meal!

Sojiro: Fine, you take care...and be careful.

Keiko: Excuse me.

I think Sojiro really said something nice to Keiko to rethink something else instead.

Sojiro: I mean...Yeah, I'm glad you ate until lunch later, so don't forget. Now get going, Keiko, before you're late. Don't forget to do that for me, all right? Now, you better hurry on out. You're gonna be late if you get lost, country girl.

Keiko: I won't.

That's not a problem for Keiko to use her phone to find the train station to get from one place 'and have the open sign to show on the door on her way out, to another one next. From taking the Shibuya's Underground Walkway and the next one to Ginza Line. Having no trouble so far, only it starts to rain; for Sojiro didn't think it would today for Keiko to not bring an umbrella to still getting to her school somehow to get poured all over if some to not be late.

Man in a Suit: Oh man...Didn't it say it was going to rain today?

Sojiro: Huh? It's raining outside?

It was about to from the bad clouds in the skies to be moving.

Man in a Suit: It just started all of a sudden…This is why I hate the early spring.

Sojiro: That reminds me…Did Keiko take an umbrella...?

Man in a Suit: Huh? Who're you talking about?

Sojiro: Don't mind me. So, what'll it be?

Man in a Suit: One house blend, please.

Hearing the delays of some train lines since yesterday's event.

Newscaster: [The effects of yesterday's subway accident continues on today as various lines suffer delays and-]

Man in a Suit: There's been a lot of nasty accidents lately. You know, I mean the subway accident that the news is talking about…My coworker got caught up in it and is in the hospital now…But that aside, it's kinda creepy. The people who caused these accidents supposedly went crazy all of a sudden. I heard that some of them suffered from nervous breakdowns during interrogation.

That was news to Sojiro to hear.

Sojiro: Huh...

I guess she was quite use to it a lot. As Keiko was waiting around to make it through while not getting to soaked wet outside, Keiko then looks at her phone to see the app appearing again to cover her screen all the way.

Keiko: (Huh? Its happening again. Does my phone have a virus or something?)

She wasn't the only one standing around, so was someone else in a hoody who was a girl with pink tails type of blonde hair. For Keiko to see another girl name Ann Takamaki who was the same age as her was different in the area she was staying at 'who's also half American too'. For the girl to look at Keiko to smile, and then someone to be driving by who worked at the school, the gym teacher who talk with Kawa yesterday name Suguru Kamoshida. For he and Ann seem to know each other a lot.

Suguru: Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late.

He was talking to Ann, for she goes with him to do just that...was it legal in Japan?!

Ann: Um, sure. Thank you.

Keiko couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing for a student like Ann to get a ride from a teacher like him...don't you see what was wrong with this picture? For Keiko didn't do those kinds of things at all to avoid doing so.

Suguru: Do you need a lift too?

She acts like she was getting a ride to make something up.

Keiko: (I don't want to be like the other girl is.) Ah, no thank you. My brother's picking me anytime now. But thank you, sir.

And Suguru drives off to take Ann to the school, but when she was sitting in the car...she looked sad for Keiko to see it. Huh? Something was up...And even weirder another person comes around who goes to the same school like Keiko was going to and Ann, it was a boy with blonde hair who happens to have some type of problems with Suguru for some reason. He was Ryuji Sakamoto. From the looks of it, he was chasing after the car to be a bit too late to get Ann not to ride with him.

Ryuji: Dammit...Screw that pervy teacher.

I think Keiko heard him correctly to call a gym teacher to be something than acting all good and perfect.

Keiko...Pervy teacher?

And then something happens to Keiko's cell phone where the logo was still on there to hear a command word of some kind. What was it? And for Ryuji to stop and sees another girl to think Keiko was with Suguru to be mistaken.

Ryuji: ...What do you want? You like that guy who like all of the other girls? You plannin' on rattin' me out to Kamoshida?

Keiko tries to talk to Ryuji calmly.

Keiko: Kamoshida? Who? I just got here, and I don't swing that way! (Why is everyone questioning me like I'm some type of whore?)

Ryuji: Huh? In that car just now. It was Kamoshida.

Keiko remembers to be the same man who gave Ann a lift to school.

Keiko: Oh, so he's a teacher who helped out a student. I see...

But Ryuji says something else about the man.

Ryuji: No you don't! He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is – the king of the castle? Don't you agree?

Keiko: Castle? He doesn't look rich...

That just an old saying for Keiko to learn about it a bit more.

Ryuji: ...No, I mean...

He stops to see that he has never seen Keiko before at school until now before heading there.

Ryuji: ...Wait, you don't know Kamoshida? Are you for real? You're from Shujin, right?

Keiko: No, I just moved here for a while on a program I have to do. Does that mean you too go to Shujin? Your uniform you're wearing tells me so.

Seems like it to know of the gym teacher too.

Ryuji: What...? No other high school's got a uniform like this.

He now sees that Keiko was new in the area.

Ryuji: A new babe in school, huh? I like...And not into men like Kamoshida either, I like you even more. You're a second year student, huh...We're in the same grade together. Never seen you before though.

Keiko snaps at Ryuji for calling her a babe out of nowhere.

Keiko: Excuse me! Please don't call me "babe", so rude.

Ryuji: What? I'm just saying, don't yell at me. I take you're the new transfer student? And its no wonder why you don't know him. Look, sorry about the whole "babe" thing, all right? With this rain, we better walk to our school together. Follow me, I know a way to get there much faster.

Keiko takes Ryuji's advice and follows him.

Keiko: You do? Then yes, please. Lead the way.

As soon as they started walking together, they felt something to have their heads hurting very painfully.

Keiko: Ah! (I feel light headed for some reason...)

Ryuji: My head hurts...Dammit...I wanna go home...

Well, that was very weird for the two to continue walking to their school.

Tayla: And now cutting back to where Keiko was capture to tell Sae what she was slowly remembers so far from that day to be rainy and Ryuji to be tagging along with Keiko to get into a bigger mess. For the innocents to be going on the call it a "psychic breakdown incidents" to have the first one to be a gym teacher from a high school to be doing something to students so much, as Keiko continues to remember for Sae to listen in to everything she was saying.

Sae: ...There was a terrible subway accident that day. You remember it, don't you, Keiko. I assume you know of the uproar that the public calls the "psychotic breakdown incidents."

She has heard about it a lot.

Keiko: I might of...

Still feeling drugged up to try listening to Sae on what she's saying to Keiko.

Sae: You say that like it's none of your business. *sigh* It was all over the news, and one of the victims included a teacher at your high school. I've no doubt you heard about it since you were a victim too like the other girls. On that day…were you still an "ordinary" student?

Keiko: What do you mean?

Trying to recall very carefully.

Sae: …Let me change the question. You transferred to Shujin Academy, correct? An ordinary prep school that could be found in any city…..That's what it should have been. What happened around that time, Keiko? Tell me everything-truthfully.

Back in the past time again...For Keiko and Ryuji to continue walking to their school on foot during a rainy day, looking at the phone to do something for Keiko to not notice. She kept on following Ryuji down the part in the city to walk through and step on a watery puddle, to do...something very weird to slow down. What the-? Keiko thought she heard something, or it was just in her head to continue walking; then more strange affects to happen on Keiko's cell phone screen to change a lot more to then hear Ryuji to be freaking out for some strange reason.

Ryuji: Wha...? !

Keiko: Hey, what's wrong?

She follows Ryuji to be shock on what Keiko was seeing as well to be very real.

Keiko: What the...?

Thought they've made a wrong turn, they were going to the right direction for this castle to appear where the school was at.

Ryuji: We didn't...come the wrong way though...Yeah, it should be right.

Keiko: If this is a school, then it must not be a good one to be a type of joke of a late April Fool's Day.

It looks very real alright.

Ryuji: I wish it was a prank too. So what's goin' on here...?

Keiko: I don't know. I thought you knew.

Ryuji: Me? I guess we should just go in and ask.

And going into the strange looking castle for Keiko and Ryuji went in to see what was going on in their school, but it wasn't what they thought it would be a school at all.

Keiko: (I got a really bad feeling about this...)

Once inside the two needed to watch out for anything. For something on the scene to make weird movements all over to not be a normal place both Keiko and Ryuji were in right now, but somewhere far worse then making a wrong turn, or walking into a dream coming to life to soon appear to be a bad nightmare. From the looks of it – they were in a different world to be part of a school for this castle, but far different like they've enter into a different dimension of some type. I guess we see what happens and to find out more later.


	4. Keiko Amamiya – Joker

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode #4 – Keiko Amamiya – Joker

From Keiko meeting with another student like her name Ryuji to finding the school...only to come across a weird castle to be there instead...well, other than not looking so normal to not be in the real world right now. Or rather not in Tokyo at all. Fallen deeper within the rabbit hole to be trouble for them to get in to – going back and forth of the room between a big castle, to the entrance to the school itself.

Keiko: Ah...I have a feeling we're not in Tokyo anymore.

For Keiko to not get what it was, so did Ryuji.

Ryuji: Th-That's weird...Where's the school...?

Keiko: And where are we?

I don't think neither of them don't know where they are at all.

Ryuji: I don't know, but I'm sure this is a way to the school. I know it! It should be…It said "Shujin" on the gate…What's goin' on here?

He checks his phone to get no service from it at all, nor was Keiko's cell phone.

Ryuji: Out of service? Where'd we ended up...?

Keiko: I don't know...I thought you would know.

Ryuji: The sign was for the school, right?

Keiko: Yeah, I have a feeling it is the school, but isn't...right now...

Just then...some strange person dress up as a guard type of armor knight thing with a weird looking mask on its face to be approaching them. That's not normal at all.

Keiko: Who's that?

Confusing Keiko, this made Ryuji jump a little.

Ryuji: Geeze, you freaked me out...Who're you? You a student?

Ryuji walks up to the strange person for Keiko tells him not to go up any further.

Keiko: Ah, wait...you shouldn't approach to someone we don't even know...!

Ryuji: Its fine, it's just a dungeon and dragons fan I bet.

He talks to the person still...

Ryuji: Man, your costume's impressive...Is that real armor? C'mon, don't just stand there. Say somethin'.

And then...two more of them show up to surround both Keiko and Ryuji with nowhere else to go or to run, they were real life soulless knights from the looks of it. With real armor, a sword, and a shield to not be messing around with anyone.

Keiko: More of them?

Ryuji: ...H-Hey, what's going on?

Keiko: What is this...?

Feeling scared to stay close to Ryuji, for him or Keiko don't know what was happening.

Ryuji: Whoa, babe-! I mean, girl whatever...I don't know. I think...this shit's real.

Trying to move up closer to Ryuji and Keiko, they now know that this wasn't a joke anymore, this was getting very serious.

Ryuji: C-Calm down! Time out, man!

So they had to go with one option left...

Ryuji: We gotta run!

Keiko: Ah...Okay! Got it. (Less questioning, and more saving ourselves first!)

Ryuji: Yeah, its best if we didn't mess with them. Go!

And then three more appeared from behind the stop Ryuji and Keiko from going anywhere else.

Ryuji: What's with these guys?!

Ryuji gets hit from behind from one of knights using its shield to put the hurt on Ryuji to fall to his knees.

Ryuji: Gah! Oww…Y-You're gonna break my bones, dammit! The hell you think you're—Aagh!

Keiko: Stop it-!

Trying to defend Ryuji for Keiko to step in to be a hero, only to gets hit in the head to go out cold afterwards to fall by Ryuji's side to then sees everything going black. Allowing the strange looking knights to carry off the two somewhere.

**Guard: Take them away! **

They sounded very weird, huh? What was going on here?! For Keiko to be out of it from the hit she took from the head, must've hurt. Ouch...Ryuji comes around first as they were in a prison cell of some kind, to then checking on Keiko to look cute to him when seeing her sleep; although in this time of issue to try to getting out is more important to not sleep at a time like this for him to try waking Keiko up next.

Ryuji: ...Hey. Hey! Wake up!

Keiko finally wakes up to see they were in some prison cell together.

Keiko: Ouch...My head.

She sees Ryuji was standing right next to her.

Keiko: Were you watching me sleep in the mess we're in for God knows what?

Ryuji: Huh?

This made him blush.

Ryuji: I was just making sure you were still breathing! That's all...Look, are you all right? You can at least answer back.

This made Keiko worried to have someone like Ryuji stare at her beauty out of nowhere.

Keiko: Oh, okay...And yes. I'm fine. And you?

Ryuji: Yeah, more or less. My name is Ryuji Sakamoto. Just in case you wanted to know my name.

Looking around the room to be very real and no dream they were in at all.

Keiko: That's good. My name is Keiko Amamiya by the way. From the room we're both in...

Ryuji: I know. Looks like this ain't no dream...What's going on?!

He goes over the cell gates to knock on them and demanding for the two to leave.

Ryuji: Hey! Let us out of here! I know there's someone out there! Dammit, where are we?! Some type of TV set...?

Soon, they started to hear a voice of someone to be screaming in pain to be not too far from where they were in.

Keiko: Someone's screaming?

Ryuji: The-The hell was that just now...?

Hearing more of someone screaming from the other side.

Keiko: Someone's in trouble!

Ryuji: Whoa…Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…You're shittin' me, right…? This is real bad...! Isn't there some way outta here!? C'mon, we gotta do something!

Keiko: But there's no way out.

Soon they hear something else to be drawing closer.

Ryuji: Huh? You hear that?

From hearing someone in trouble and being someone from a nightmare that has come to life, the two then see more knights coming to their cell room next. Lots of them.

**Guard: Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon. Your charge is "unlawful entry". Thus, you two will be sentence to death. **

Keiko: Death?!

Ryuji: Say what?!

The two were shock to hear about them both were going to die for real. To make matter worse, they see someone who was in charge of the place to look and sounded familiar to Ryuji and for Keiko to see a bit more in person...Well, sort of in person. To be a king to have it all but a speedos to be wearing with a robe and a crown only.

**?: No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle. **

Shocking to see it was the gym teacher at the Shujin Academy high school Suguru Kamoshida. But...He was much more different and a lot nastier for this one. Was this really Suguru? Or someone else entirely?

Ryuji: Huh? Wait...Is that you, Kamoshida?

From this different Suguru for Keiko remembers the man from the car who picked up Ann from earlier today.

Keiko: This is Kamoshida himself? But he was wearing a gym uniform in his car and such...I don't get it.

**Suguru Shadow: I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it'd be you, Sakamoto...Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all, huh? And you brought your cute friend this time...She's nice looking, but I prefer her as a my servant type of slave. I already have someone I truly love. **

Now this other Suguro was trying to hit on Keiko to hate people men like him, but it was still creepy to say things to other girls to liking someone else to be in the same mess – but probably much worse.

Keiko: Ew! No thank you! Saying sweet things aside, I would never become your slave!

Any harsh words, this 'shadow-like appearances' of Suguru won't take it so likely.

**Suguru Shadow: How dare you speak to me, the king with such harsh words, young lady. Well, it doesn't matter. Either way, Sakamoto, having someone like this one to help you out...because you can't do anything for yourself. **

Ryuji: Don't talk to Keiko like that! And this ain't funny, you asshole!

For Ryuji to talk back at Suguru to really have a grudge against the man for some reason to even defending Keiko well, for him to hate Ryuji more to really want him killed.

**Suguru Shadow: Is that how you speak to your king? It seems you don't understand the position you're in at all. Not only did you two sneak into my castle, you committed a crime of insulting me – the king. The punishment for that is death. **

Things get from bad to worse for Suguru Shadow commands his knights to kill Ryuji off the most to deal with Keiko on the other part.

**Suguru Shadow: It's time for an execution. Take him out! As for the girl, I'll give her a swell punishment type of beat down to the body, but not to the face on what I do to all of the ladies. **

This was really bad to have this happening to both Keiko and Ryuji.

Keiko: Ryuji...I don't think this isn't a TV show or a dream...!

Ryuji: S-Stop it...! ...Goddammit...! Hragh!

Well, there was some fighting with the kids, including Ryuji to push one knight aside to try making their escape and fast.

Keiko: AH! (He really beat one down...Not bad.)

Ryuji: I ain't down for this shit! C'mon, Keiko, we're outta here!

Trying to make their get away...things get worse with another knight shoves Ryuji hard to the ground to be out of it.

Keiko: No, Ryuji! Stop this right now!

So she tries to pull one of them to keep away from Ryuji to save his life, but he was more worried about her than himself.

Ryuji: Nngh...Owww... (Keiko?) Just go! Get outta here...! These guys are serious!

Keiko: Stop it! I'm not leaving you behind to end up dead like this!

Strong words for a girl like Keiko to help out someone she barely knows of from Ryuji until today.

**Suguru Shadow: Oh? Running away, are we? What a heartless friend you are to a poor girl like this one. **

Ryuji makes something up to protect Keiko.

Ryuji: She ain't a friend.

He tells Keiko again to escape and leave him behind.

Ryuji: C'mon! Hurry up and go!

**Suguru Shadow: What's the matter? Too scared to run away? Hmph, pathetic scums isn't worth my time...I'll focus on this one's execution first...**

With Suguru Shadow grabbing hold of Ryuji by the shirt to start hurting him first.

**Suguru Shadow: Take this! **

He beats Ryuji up a lot to mess with him to have the anger on the man to be enough to this so call king to hurt the poor guy.

**Suguru Shadow: What's wrong? Lowly scum! Useless pest! *spit* You had the energy to be mad at me from earlier, and now you have nothing? How sad...I'll kill you right here and now.**

Just then, Keiko gets mad to step in for Ryuji to try to save him right away no matter what it takes.

Keiko: Stop it! You leave him alone, you dumb ass king!

Now the shadow being of this person gets close to Keiko after what she just called him.

**Suguru Shadow: What was that? What did you just call me? "A dumb ass king?" ME?! Don't you dare tell me that you don't know who I am. With a cute face, the look in your eyes irritates me! **

With the king pushing Keiko to the walls to hit her down hard to try killing Ryuji the most first.

**Suguru Shadow: Hold her there...After the peasant, it's her turn to die. Quick and painless for the girl, buy Sakamoto's another matter.**

Keiko: Don't-!

The knights hold Keiko to the wall from going anywhere to watch Ryuji get killed from the other person look-a-like right before her very eyes. For Suguru Shadow was laughing to be winning again as ruler and to see his enemies suffer.

Ryuji: I don't wanna die!

**Suguru Shadow: Hahaha!**

Now what's going to happen? How can Keiko and Ryuji get out of this mess and away from Suguru Shadow? By the way, that's what I'm calling them to make things easier for me too. For Keiko wanted to do something more to save others from bad people like before, only to save a life who won't die in real life...Just then, Keiko hears a voice from her mind to help her out. Who was it? Either way – I hope there might be some hope left. It sounded like a little girl in the butterfly form for Keiko seeing it for the first time besides telling the story right now.

?: This is truly an unjust game...Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you.

Keiko: (Wait...Voices? What's wrong with me...? All I want is to live a normal life to save others who are in danger, what's so wrong with that?)

Wait, was there as the child said there would be? Seems like it. For this whole thing was scaring and confusing Keiko, she hears another voice that sounds like a gentlemen to her for this person was a real lady's man who wishes to help the young girl out.

**?: What's the matter...? Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you don't do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then? **

Was it...? Rethinking about it all for Keiko was defending someone who was in danger from the drunken man to try saving the woman and herself from him being a perverted to end up getting arrested to know what was right and wrong to see from that part of the deed to not left someone die at all.

Keiko: (What? Who is this person? Who was the little girl?) Huh? What do you mean? It wasn't a mistake at all!

Seeing the dangers that Ryuji was in from the hands of Suguru Shadow, she struggles to fight back somehow for her powers to slowly be awakening for this strange voice to see the processed to be going so well to see her answers.

Keiko: Please...Help me save him...! I want to stop those who hurt innocent lives!

**?: Very well. I've heeded your resolve. **

From Keiko's pleading and the voice to do something to her entire body next. For her heart started to pound harder to feel something to be in pain all over, for whatever's happening was a slow and painful power up to flow through her. For Keiko was sweating to be screaming in pain.

**?: Vow to me. I am thou, though art I...Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage, beautiful Keiko Amamiya! **

Now Keiko was really be feeling the pain all over to course through her entire body very fast.

**?: Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own. Though thou be chained to Hell itself! **

For Keiko to finally feeling strong, this was her chance to stop Suguru Shadow from killing Ryuji.

**Suguru Shadow: Execute him! **

Keiko: That's enough!

She does it to save Ryuji just in time for the king has his eyes on Keiko now 'to not know what type of power she has awaken to'. This allows for his knights to let go of Ryuji.

**Suguru Shadow: What was that? Your desire to be killed that much...? Fine! ****Hmph…**

Suguru Shadow's knights puts a hit, pin to the wall, and hurting Keiko now to see her dead quickly before killing off Ryuji next. Losing her glasses to have a strange feeling to create a powerful gust of wind to push everyone else aside. And just as Keiko was slowly tilting her head back up, she had something on her face...a strange looking mask. Trying to take it off to have blood all over her face, Keiko has her powers flowing through her body to start to flame up all over. Showing the chains of her so call Persona being a man in a red suit, a hat, and a mask to change Keiko's clothing as well; from her black hair to be long down, to wear some gloves, a mask covering her eyes, having clothing to cover her body in black all over to look even hotter, and she wasn't afraid to fight back this time as a entire person.

Keiko: Hiya, boys, nice to meet you all. But I'm afraid I can't allow you to hurt on others, it isn't right...So prepare to meet your maker. Let's do this, Arsène!

Tayla: Persona # 1 – Arsene

Arsène Lupin is a fictional gentleman thief created by Maurice Leblanc. He was known for targeting criminals or those who were much worse than himself, making him an anti-hero of sorts within his own stories. He might have been partly inspired by the French anarchist Marius Jacob.

From a powerful shock wave pushes the knights a side to have Suguru Shadow to move away, and having Ryuji left speechless from Keiko's new looks.

Ryuji: Wha..What the...?

Yep, Keiko gives it her all to use a long knife, her strong gloves for psychical attacks, the power of darkness, Knives type of swords, a long type of gun to fire at her enemies, and Arsene himself.

**Arsene: I'm starting to like you already, Keiko, having a female partner like you are must've been destiny for us. For I am the pillager of Twilight - "Arsene"! **

Cool, she gets a gentlemen thief type of Persona weapon. But why a dude if its not a girl for Keiko? Just wondering...Not that I care really. What do you fans think? As Ryuji was still confused about all of this – as well as finding Keiko to look even cuter in her new battle mode she was wearing.

Ryuji: Keiko...Damn girl, holy crap! That's awesome! And not only that, but you're super hot!

Keiko: I'm still myself, Ryuji. Just...Wearing a very strange type of outfit.

With a lot more to say about it since Keiko and Arsene are now working together...

**Arsene: I am a rebel soul that resides within you, Lady Keiko. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you power to break through this crisis. **

Keiko still couldn't believe this was really happened right now to be very real.

Keiko: (Amazing...I mean, I got something to do on what's right. I know now its not a dream.) Yes, Arsene. Please give me your power and save us both.

**Arsene: Hmph, a woman with courage, I like.. Very well then.**

For Suguru Shadow was confused on what his prison was up to to have such strange powers.

**Suguru Shadow: Who the hell are you...?!**

He gets his guard back to fighting again.

**Suguru Shadow: Guards! Start by killing that one! You'll learn the true strength of my men!**

Tayla: Persona #2 – Pyro Jack

In Japan, Pyro Jack is named after the fabled figure Jack-O'-Lantern. According to the earliest accounts of the tale, "Stingy Jack" was an Irish farmer who persuaded the Devil not to take him to hell. When he was refused entry into heaven, he wandered the earth as a turnip-headed (or pumpkin-headed) soul who would come to be called "Jack of the Lantern," or so says the legend. Jack-o'-lanterns are carved by children and enthusiasts alike on Halloween, though the tradition of carving gourds dates back probably to the dawn of mankind, and is not endemic to any particular culture. The tradition can also be thought to help guide the lost soul himself.

The legend, however, goes back further than the term itself. Jack-o'-lantern or some variation thereof was at the height of usage in 17th century Europe. Simply put, it meant "the guy with the lantern." Later the term would almost exclusively be used as slang in reference to the will-o'-the-wisp phenomenon, or ignis fatuus; due to the appearance of a far off person carrying a lantern.

Giving it her all to fight off with two guards to appear to be Shadows/Personas. From Arsene having the power to burn his enemies with the will power given from Keiko and some darkness powers too, and using her blade to become her weapon type of sword to slave the rest of them down.

**Arsene: Yes, use my powers for they are your own, Lady Keiko. I'll do anything to kill those who stand in your way. Burn them, crush their hearts, do it however you pleased, and use the blade to slice the last of them to bits. With my help, we can stop anything from these floe creatures. Detest the enemies before you! Change that animosity into power...and unleashed it! **

And Suguru Shadow's knights are all gone. After the fight for Keiko checks on Ryuji next for Arsene to disappear until she could use him again when they have to fight with other Shadows in battle. 'Which will still don't know what they are yet'.

Keiko: (That was...different, but it did save us.) Ryuji, are you hurt?

Ryuji: What...

Keiko checks her new looks to feel different for a full grown woman almost.

Keiko: I still have this thing on? It feels weird.

Ryuji tries not to stare so much at Keiko's body to have her nice butt and breast to be a bit bigger with the suit she was wearing from the shape of it.

Ryuji: For get that! What was that just now...?

Trying to figure it all out, but before escaping next to have Suguru Shadow not looking so happy.

**Suguru Shadow: You little...!**

Ryuji: No!

**Suguru Shadow: Aagh! **

This time, Ryuji helps Keiko out by pushing the king aside to the ground.

Ryuji: You like that, you son of a bitch?!

This then gives Keiko an idea.

Keiko: Ryuji, grab the keys!

He sees it...

Ryuji: Y-You mean this?!

Keiko: Yes, hurry!

Ryuji grabs the keys for both him and Keiko make a run for it and get out of the jail cells right away. And using the keys to lock the cell doors to keep the king and his goons busy 'just in case'.

Ryuji: Okay, its locked!

Now Suguru Shadow was mad to have trouble getting out for the time being since Ryuji threw the cell keys into the waters of the castle's basement.

**Suguru Shadow: Damn you! **

So Ryuji needed to ask Keiko about the power she used to fight back.

Ryuji: Hey! What was that just now?! And...Your hot-! I mean, your clothes...!

Soon for the flames to appear again, Keiko's clothes were back on her.

Keiko: Its gone!

Ryuji: Whoa, it went back to normal...?!

Keiko: They are, it just happened.

Enough with that 'for now', the king wanted out to make the two jump by surprised.

Ryuji: Waaaaah!

**Suguru Shadow: You bastards! **

Ryuji: God, this I effin' nuts! Anyways, let's scram! Keiko, you lead the way! Hrah...!

And so, they make a run for it 'as Ryuji throws the keys in the lake of the castle' for the king wasn't done with the two at all to have more in stored.

**Suguru Shadow: God damn thieves...! **

He gives his men an order to stop them both right away while the rest free their king.

**Suguru Shadow: After them! Don't let them escape! Y-You bastards! You think you can get away with doing this to me?**

Its chase and escape time...Does that mean Keiko has to try to use her strange powers again to fight back in order for her and Ryuji to get out of this mess alive? I sure hope so! Arsene as Keiko's new partner of power and a Persona was their last hope left to escaping out of the weird world of the other bad king of Suguru.

Ryuji: I don't give a shit! I aint's down for any of this! C'mon, let's get outta here!

Keiko: Right, Ryuji!

And whatever was happening to other people like them to get torturer from the sound of it.

**Suguru Shadow: You petty slaves can't seriously hope to leave my castle alive! **

With them making a run for it...unknown to them yet – but another living being 'of some kind' was in one of the jail cells to feel other humans who've entered for 'him' to await for them to arrive where he was at, for this was no ordinary type of human to be a small creature.

?: Well, what do you know. I'm not the only human in this God forsaken Hell hole. They could be my only way out of here.

Hmmm...I guess we'll see our new character in the next part.


	5. Details about the Metaverse

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode #5 - Details about the Metaverse

A very close call for those two almost had, huh? For Keiko to awaken to a new power which saved both her and Ryuji to get out of Suguru Shadow's castle? Yeah, that wasn't the real Suguru to be someone else like him from another world of some kind...So confusing!

Ryuji: Hey, we gotta ignore him and look for a way out! Okay then, let's go.

Trying to get one of the doors to open up, no luck for Keiko did try her best.

Keiko: No good.

Ryuji: It ain't openin'!? Dammit! Let's try and find another way through!

They work around the jail cell rooms to find their way out of the place somehow; from crossing over a bridge, other parts in the water, getting from one room to the next, hiding from the knights, and seeing strange prisoners to be in their cells and cages hanging below the waters from down below the castle.

Keiko: Look at this, Ryuji.

He sees Keiko pointing out to a bridge to get to the other side.

Ryuji: Huh? 'Sup?

Keiko: A bridge.

Ryuji: A bridge...Looks like it's broken though...Wait, think we can jump across?

It was better than sitting and waiting for them to the be killed, for Keiko goes first to jump across to the other side safely.

Keiko: Got it! Come on, Ryuji, before those weird knights find us!

Ryuji: Hey, Keiko, you better not fall...

He catches up to her. Seeing another empty cell room for Keiko to find a hidden hole from a wall to lead them to the other side.

Keiko: There's a hole there. (I wonder...)

Ryuji: Another cell...?

Keiko: Follow me.

Keeping her skirt down for Ryuji to not see while he and Keiko crawl from one room to the next one just fine.

Ryuji: Crap! My bag's stuck!

Keiko: Keep going.

Further in, as Keiko and Ryuji made it, only to encounter more obstacles they must be jumped or crawled past. Hiding in the corner in time before any of them could find out. Too close!

Ryuji: Hey, hold up!

Hiding until everything was al clear to come out. A bit close for Keiko to stay by Ryuji's side to like the warmth feeling from her and the smell.

Keiko: So many of them...!

Ryuji: Look! There's some guys in armor over there. They'll prolly call for backup if we try and take 'em on. We should go some other way…!

Keiko: Let's turn back then.

And they do for more of the strange looking knights were coming.

Ryuji: Hey, we gotta hide!

Hiding in time as the knights pass them, they kept on going.

Keiko: Too close.

Ryuji: Over there…They're lookin' for us, right? I ain't playin' along with this anymore! We gotta find a way outta this goddamn place!

Keiko: Let's go upstairs then.

And they do since the enemies are now blocking the path behind the two, to not go forward at all.

Ryuji: If this goes up, you think it heads to the exit, Keiko?

Keiko: Hopefully...

Reaching to the half open door to give it a try to see what's inside the next room.

Ryuji: *gasp* *pant* I-Is this...the exit?! Hey, let's get the hell outta this place!

With nowhere to go to still be in the basement to have more prison cells and water streaming by, the two were lost.

Ryuji: Dude...You gotta be jokin'...

Keiko: Is this some type of maze?

Ryuji: This ain't the exit!? What the hell is this place!? H-Hey...Look...

Before moving any further to see where the screaming of pains were coming from. There were more people trap in their cells to be hanging by the waters.

Keiko: More people. (It's like we're in a never ending nightmare...)

Ryuji: We really did hear people screamin'...So we ain't the only ones who got captured! Is, uh…Is he OK…?

Figures wearing strange masks are locked in cages. That's troubling.

Ryuji: There's something up there. A bridge...and a statue...?

We can't do anything to lower the bridge for now, so let's continue forward.

Keiko: It won't start.

Ryuji: Another dead end...? Dammit! How the hell're we supposed to get outta here!? What kind of castle is this? I don't see a way out!

Keiko: But there has to be an exit somewhere.

They soon hear someone calling out to them in a jail cell of this creature...

?: Psst...Hey, over here...Silky black hair! Blondie! Look over here!

The two stop to hear someone calling out to them. Looking around to find the voice to be something for Keiko to notice it first.

Keiko: Oh! (This is no ordinary animal I've never seen before.) Ryuji, look at this.

Ryuji sees it too...it appears to be a black cat-like creature, not just a normal looking pet house cat either, not at all for he is different and smarter than he appears to be.

Ryuji: What is this thing?!

?: You're not soldiers of this castle, right?! Get me out of here! Look, the key's right there!

He really wants out as much as they do as well, looks like this one got caught up in to something bad.

Ryuji: We're trying to get the hell out of here...! I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too!

Keiko: If he was our enemy, he would've attacked us by now. Please don't jump to conclusions.

She was right about that part, even the creature says so himself.

?: I'm locked up here, so how can I be your enemy? Help me out!

Keiko seems to trust in the little creature to help out in any way.

Keiko: Shh...Quiet down.

?: Trust me, I'm not speaking so loud to get you two into trouble.

The three soon hear foot steps to be making a lot of noise to be coming closer in the hallways of the cell rooms.

Ryuji: They're catching up already...!

He tries using his cell phone to call for help, but with no luck.

Ryuji: Shit! My cell phone doesn't give out any service in here. Ain't there a way to contact someone outside?! How the hell do we get out?

The creature might have something in mind to tell the others.

?: Hey, you two! You guys want to know where the exit is? Let me out and I'll take you there. You two don't want to get caught and executed, right?

Keiko: Are you sure? It sounds dangerous to get more people hurt, even for us.

?: I never go back on my word!

For Keiko didn't mind helping him out, but for Ryuji...not so likely.

Ryuji: I don't know, Keiko. This thing sounds like it's all talk...I mean this cat-!

Now Ryuji has done it to make this creature get mad on the one thing it doesn't like to be called a cat.

?: Call me a cat again, I swear you'll regret it, blondie! Look, you two have to trust me! But if you think you can find a way out of here, then be my guest.

Ryuji: Whadda we do…?

Keiko: We have to help him out. Please, Ryuji.

The noise was getting closer...

Ryuji: Are you seriously not messin' with us?!

Morgana: If you don't hurry, they'll catch you.

He seems to be trust worthy since Keiko could already tell for Ryuji to trust in her more.

Ryuji: F-Fine...but only because Keiko wants to.

As Keiko tries to get the cell keys right away, the answer was clear...And with the key turning the lock, the creature was finally free to feel happy and stretch out like a real cat.

Keiko: There you go. (No one has the right to get hurt like this, even made up animals like this one...whatever he's suppose to be. Note to self - don't address him as a real cat.)

?: Ah...Freedom tastes so great...

Ryuji: There, you happy? Now where's the exit, you monster cat?!

Keiko: Ryuji!

Ryuji: What?

Really, Ryuji? He's still calling the creature a cat again? So rude he is sometimes. Now he tells them his real name is Morgana.

Morgana: I said, don't call me cat! I am Morgana.

Nice name there!

Keiko: Morgana? What an odd name, yet different it is.

Ryuji: Shuddup and hurry it up! You wanna be locked up again?!

Morgana: A-All right, sheesh!

He leaves the way for the other two to follow Morgana.

Morgana: Follow me and stay quiet.

And so they followed the small leader...While back at the school at the real world, teacher Kawa was worried about Keiko being late at school to see that something wasn't right at all...

Kawa: ...It's fourth period already. Sakura-san said that Amamiya-chan left the house this morning. Should I contact the police…? No, that'll just be more of a hassle… *sigh* What did I do to deserve this…?

While back at the castle – Morgana pulls the lever with the looks from the king himself 'to be a show off' to lower the bridge to walk through it.

Ryuji: Oh well...Guess we just gotta follow it.

Keiko: I think "it" has feelings, Ryuji. Let's go.

Morgana stops in front of this statue.

Ryuji: What's you doin'?

Morgana: What does it look like I'm doing? I'm lowering the bridge. You, Silky Hair. It seems like you pick up on things faster than our Blondie over here. Try checking around the mouth of this statue, OK?

Keiko: Got it.

With Morgana's quick thinking, Keiko pulls down the mouth of the statue...and the bridge lowers.

Ryuji: How were we supposed to know to do that?!

Morgana: Hmph, amateur. Come on, let's keep going!

As Morgana, Keiko, and Ryuji kept on going to see more knights in the way...

Ryuji: A-Aah! Shit...Shit, it's them!

Morgana steps in to push Ryuji aside for Keiko's new fighting clothes comes back again to stop the enemy to getting out the castle alive.

Morgana: Tch...You amateur! Blondie, stay still!

Keiko: Hey, my clothes changed again!

So it did for Morgana could fight like Keiko could.

Morgana: Say, lady, you can fight from the looks of it, yes?

Keiko Ah, sure looks like it to me...

Morgana: Good enough. Let's take these guys on together.

Morgana releases his Persona next to use in battle to have a huge sword and character who was a hero from Mexico.

Morgana: Come, Zorro!

Tayla: Persona #3 – Zorro

Zorro (Spanish for "fox" and "sly") is a fictional character created in 1919 by New York–based pulp writer Johnston McCulley. His true name is Don Diego de la Vega. Zorro is a Californio nobleman of Spanish and Native Californian descent, living in Los Angeles during the era of Mexican rule. He is a masked outlaw who defends commoners and the indigenous people of the land against tyrannical officials and other villains.

Ryuji: Y-You got one of those too?!

Morgana: Hmph, we will promptly shut them up!

Time to fight for Keiko and Morgana use their powers and their own Personas for battle.

Keiko: This will be easy for the two of us working together.

A lot of these things surrounded them.

Morgana: Damn Shadows...they're taken up intercept positions! It means they're holding nothing back and are serious to kill us! I'll back you up, so fight like your life depends on it! Let's go!

Keiko: Here we go again...Right!

Keiko does well with her Persona attacks for Morgana to see her powers of darkness.

Morgana: Hmph, I knew you were a cute amateur, but no matter. This is how you fight!

And then Morgana shows his skills from Zorro to have the power of air 'or wind' to blow the Shadows away to hurt and to pack a punch.

Surprising Ryuji to stay behind the two – as Morgana has Zorro cut his way from the enemies and using his blade, the same with Keiko with Arsene and her weapon to fight back as they kept on running to a nearby exit, to be somewhere from within the strange castle.

Tayla: Persona #4 – Incubus

An Incubus is a demon in male form supposed to lie upon sleeping women in order to have sexual intercourse with them, according to a number of mythological and legendary traditions. Its female counterpart is the Succubus. An incubus may pursue sexual relations with a woman in order to father a child, as in the legend of Merlin.

Religious tradition holds that repeated intercourse with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health or even death. In medieval times, the church would use incubi and succubi to explain sexual functions, which were taboo subjects.

Stopping a few enemies to do pretty well in battle to keep on running for Keiko was getting better, and Morgana was good when he fights twice as hard.

Morgana: Hey, you're not bad and your Persona's pretty powerful...Ah, what's your name?

Keiko: I'm Keiko Amamiya and this is Ryuji Sakamoto. Please to meet you, Morgana. And the fighting...Yeah, I guess I'm getting really good at it.

But there was a thing on how it's done.

Ryuji: Hold up! How's this even possible for someone like Keiko to have power like you do too, cat?

Morgana knows it all to explain to the rest while trying to find an exit.

Morgana: Allow me to answer the question for you both...Masks function as a summoning medium. It appears to be symbolic of their Personas, as captured Personas are shown taking the form of masks, rather than the Tarot Cards they were previously contained in. When anyone's hearts realizes that society forces people to wear masks to protect their inner vulnerabilities, and by literally ripping off their protective mask and confronting their inner selves do the heroes awaken their inner power, and using it to help those in need. Just like you just did, "Madame Keiko"...For now on, I shall address you with a proper name for a pretty lady such as yourself. Any who - To acquire a mask, a potential Persona user must be in the Metaverse and must acknowledge that they are being wronged by someone in the real world. Their Shadow Selves will speak to them, asking if they are willing to rebel against these wrongdoings. Should they accept, their eyes turn yellow and a Mask appears on their face, requiring that they rip it off and bleed. Once they do so, their Shadow Self manifests into a Persona, granting them the power to fight Shadows. Yours was Arsene, Madame Keiko, its nice. And mine's Zorro. The mask permanently appears on them whenever they enter the Metaverse and becomes their medium to summon their Persona. While removing them to manifest the Persona for the first time inflicts them with great pain, they can remove it freely on subsequent attempts without inflicting any pain on themselves.

Morgana also describes the masks, and by extension, their appearances when traversing the Palace, as representations of their rebellious wills. Each member of these guys 'with a name of their group for later on to be told' has a unique mask that is manifested from their sense of rebellion. The Shadows in dungeons are actually demons who have been corrupted by the masters of the Palace, each of whom wears a mask that can be removed to briefly break the Palace owner's control over them, which allows the Phantom Thieves to have a full round before the Shadows can move. Soon, Keiko has her normal clothes on again for her power to disappear twice now.

Ryuji: Huh...? Your clothes!

Keiko: Again with this...?

Ryuji: She turned back to normal again...

The creature looks at Keiko's appearance to learn about one issue...

Morgana: It appears you haven't fully controlled your powers just yet, but you'll get there soon enough, Madame Keiko. The more you learn how to use it, the stronger you'll get.

Ryuji: Rrgh, that's enough! This crap doesn't make any sense!

Morgana: Can't you just sit still and listen for once, Blondie!?

Ryuji: Don't call me Blondie! My name's Ryuji…

There's no time to argue, its time to get going already!

Morgana: Actually, there's no time for me to lecture you! You wanna escape this place in one piece, right? Let's go! Oh, but before that…take these. Madame Keiko. Use them carefully, OK?

Giving Keiko some items to have some to heal herself with was good to hold on to.

Keiko: Thanks, Morgana.

Morgana: Come on, we should hurry. It's not much farther to the exit. And remember this, Madame Keiko. Just make sure you're good on HP, OK? There's still a chance we'll end up having to fight in here.

Good advice for Keiko to remember it well. They kept on running all over for Ryuji sees a lot of prisoners who looked like high school students in some sports event to be in pain, and just leave them there for Morgana knows what he was doing, I hope.

Ryuji: Hold on a sec!

Seeing some of the other guys trap in the jail cells to look like they're in pain, Ryuji knew some of the guys.

Keiko: Ryuji...?

Ryuji: I feel like I've seen what this dude's wearin' before...Dammit! I'm too flustered! I can't remember a damn thing!

It's clearly some sort of sports uniform, and it has the name of your school on it. We've never even been there, but it seems pretty obvious what he's wearing.

Morgana: Come on, let's go!

Really...? Just leave the others to suffer like this?

Ryuji: Hold on, dammit!

Morgana: What is it? We need to go, fast!

Ryuji: But…who are these guys?

Morgana: Do you really think you have time to worry about other people right now!? Besides, they're-

Just then...More guards arrive in the hallways to spot the two, more Shadows!

**Guard: There!**

Here comes more trouble.

Morgana: You should've listen to me...!

No time to run! More fighting for Keiko and Morgana had to keep on fighting.

Keiko: Let's fight them!

Morgana: I'm glad you stick to your guns, Madame Keiko. Looks like it's raring to go too!

Using their weapons like Keiko's knife and Morgana's sword to slice and dice their enemies in half in seconds. For Keiko to use her new skills to have powers to change when they're in danger, instincts I guess.

Keiko: We did it!

Morgana: All right! Let's get away before more show up!

After changing back, Ryuji still didn't want to leave the others before at all.

Ryuji: Hold on, we can't just leave these guys here...!

Morgana: You really don't get it, do you? Hrgh…There's no time to explain. Look, I'm going. If you don't want to follow, be my guest!

They have to leave the place to forget it...seems like it.

Ryuji: Dammit…Fine, I'm coming!

Glad they're settled on "abandon the needy" as their course of action. What brave heroes we are, time to climb up the stairs next.

Morgana: The entrance hall is right above here! The exit's close...Keep it up!

And seeing more guards to out running them some more...Making their way to the hall way room, where did they have to go to next?

Keiko: Yes.

Morgana: We're here!

But where to go to next? As Ryuji was please to try opening a door next to him, it couldn't get the door to open at all.

Ryuji: Finally! We're saved…! Nnh...?!...It's not openin'! S'you trick us, you jerk?!

I doubt Morgana would anything like it at all.

Morgana: Don't jump to conclusions! Over here!

He leads Keiko and Ryuji to find another way out in another room, for Morgana knows of another way.

Ryuji: H-Hey, wait up!

Keiko: He must've found a way out for us.

Getting to a hidden room at the main entrance to see no doors or windows to get through, so where's the exit at?

Ryuji: Where's the door? Window? Where is anything?!

Morgana: Hey, its obvious where the exit is. Look around you the room to find it.

Well, I think Keiko might know a way out...

Keiko: Is it up there? Through the air shaft?

She was right!

Morgana: That's using your head.

Ryuji: I got it. Whoa-!

Ryuji starts to shake the get off carefully, to then falling down hard to the floor.

Ryuji: I'm okay! We're gonna finally get out!

True, but now its time to really leave the place next.

Morgana: Save it after leaving the place first. Now get going, we're going our separate ways.

Guess they have no other choice but to go their separate ways for Ryuji and Keiko to make their escape, leaving Morgana to do something on his own from within the castle to be very important to take care of.

Keiko: If so, then please don't get caught again, Morgana. Good luck.

Morgana: Heh, you better be careful too.

Keiko: Of course.

And so, they got out just in time. As for Morgana to look at Ryuji and Keiko to be far more than mere humans.

Morgana: Those two aren't half as bad, they could be useful for me. The same goes for Madame Keiko if my judgment's correct.

Hmmm...He was on to something. Seeing from the other world to go away as the two got out alive to be back in the real world again, somehow!

Ryuji: Did we make it...?

Keiko: I think its so on my phone. I don't know how it works.

Playing the voice mail from Keiko's cell phone to say something...

Navigation Voice: [You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.]

Keiko: I guess we are back from this and from our surroundings. We have returned.

Ryuji: Huh? Returned…? ...Does that mean we got away?

Keiko: Probably, yes.

Ryuji: I dunno what to think anymore...But what was all that anyways? That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat! The hell's going on?!

Things only get from bad to worse fro the cops to come around and stopping the two thinking they were skipping classes, but they weren't. But from this type of mess, no one would believe in any of their stories.

Police 1: What's with the yelling? Aren't you two students from Shujin?

Police 2: Cutting classes, are we?

Not good...For Keiko could tell from any of the adults won't believe in them, for her to make something up to get herself and Ryuji out to going to Shujin Academy this time.

Keiko: (This is bad...! I better come up with something to say to these officers and fast.)

Ryuji: Huh? No! We were tryin' to get to school, and we ended up at this weird castle!

The didn't believe in them at all.

Police: ...What? Hand over your bag. You better not be doing any drugs.

Ryuji: Why would you think that!? Tell them, Keiko-!

Keiko stops Ryuji in time to grab his arm to make their way to school right away.

Keiko: Drugs? Us? No, it tastes and smells bad to do any of those things, not us. Anyways, I fell down for this gentleman here came to my aid to almost ended up in the hospital, but didn't. I can still walk. And now, we're making our way to school like the good children we are. Come along, Ryuji.

For her to pull Ryuji away, they made their escape to getting to the school next.

Ryuji: Hey! Wait, Keiko!

Keiko: Shh...Play along, Ryuji, I believe in you. We can't tell anyone else, trust me. Let just get to school.

He had no choice but to go along with it now and the two policemen got back to their duties to see them acting well to not do this type of mess again.

Police 2: Kids these days...

Saved to be getting to school at least...else where – the SIU Director had other things to be going on to be up to no good from the sound and looks of things, to even have some plans with Sae the most to use her skills real soon.

SIU Director: A Minister of Transport announcing his resignation...*chuckle* Things are going as planned…Sae Nijima…That reminds me… *sigh* Better to leave it be for now.

What's this man up to? Right to lunch time now for Keiko and Ryuji arrived to see the school looking normal to not be a castle anymore.

Ryuji: Is this for real...? I'm sure we came the same way…What's goin' on here…?

Keiko: I would like to know how we ended up in the city.

Just then, the school's counselor appear to not look so happy.

Counselor: That's what I like to know myself. We receive a call from the police.

This was bad.

Ryuji: The damn cops snitched on us after all!

I take it that some of the teachers didn't like Ryuji's attitude problems.

Counselor: Sakamoto with another student to not be alone this time, so where were you two?

Ryuji: Ah...At a castle...?

Counselor: Not giving me an honest answer, huh?

Suguru: What's this about a "castle"?

And then, he appears...Suguru Kamoshida himself to look like a regular gym teacher with no connection to the castle of a different world at all. Shocking to Ryuji who wanted some answers, Keiko didn't know what to think about all of this.

Ryuji: Kamoshida?!

Keiko: The man from the car who gave the blonde hair girl student a lift... (And he's different from the other one we saw.)

He looks and sounds like his normal everyday self.

Suguru: You seems too care free than you were from track practice long ago, Sakamoto. You must not be feeling well lately.

Ryuji: Shuddup! Its your fault that-!

None of the teachers would take any from Ryuji.

Counselor: How dare you speak that way to Mr. Kamoshida! ...There's not much leeway left for you, you know?

Ryuji: He's the one that provoked me!

Counselor: Do you really want to be expelled!? In any case, you'll have to explain yourself! Follow me!

Ryuji: What!? This is bullshit!

Well, it didn't bother with Suguru to put a smile on his face to let those words pass by.

Suguru: Now, now, don't let this student's words get the best out of you, it won't help. Its both of us to be blame and nothing else. For Sakamoto just needs to be told is all until he learns, and dragging a pretty woman like this one into all of this must've scared her completely.

The counselor allows it.

Counselor: Well, if you say so...Still, Sakamoto, you're coming with me since you're late.

Ryuji goes with the counselor to get off with a tough warning at least.

Ryuji: Fine...

And then before Ryuji gave the gym teacher the dirty look in his eyes when he was leaving, as Suguru then meets the new transfer student to be a woman and seeing Keiko herself in person.

Suguru: So you must be the new transfer student, right? What's your name...? Oh, yes. Keiko Amamiya, correct?

Having trouble on what to believe in made Keiko feel weird to go along with this whole thing.

Keiko: Umm...Yes, I am. Please to meet with the teachers of this school so far. (I can't just say Suguru's a bad person...not like this, or we'll be in serious trouble.)

For Ryuji goes with the counselor to stare at Suguru to leave afterwards, as Suguru says this next part to Keiko.

Suguru: Yeah, I saw you at the train station this morning. Someone like you can do a lot more to change from good school and lots of things, like gym class. I can teach you if you like. And from the event today, I'll over look it just this once with you. As for Sakamoto, I can deal with troublemakers in my sleep if I have to. Anyways, from the principal himself to tell me a lot about you...I will kick you out of my school if you cause any trouble. Looks, drinking, drugs, and causing more crimes will not do here. Is that understood?

She answers the right answer for this guy looked trouble to liking Keiko's looks already. Ew...!

Keiko: Yes! Understood, sir.

Suguru: At any rate, hurry up and go to the faculty office. I'm sure Ms. Kawakami's tired of waiting. Good luck getting your life together here.

Once he left, Keiko goes to faculty office to go see Kawa next.

Tayla: Going back to the present time for Keiko to tell Sae on what's been happening so far. From the school turning into a castle out of nowhere, Morgana, and other weird things to not be involved with drugs for her to be doing at all; to getting back to the story to send out a calling card for the first target to really be the first bad guy for the first few Phantom Thieves to stop – Suguru Kamoshida himself on reasons why he did something bad in real life and more from the other world.

Sae: The school turned into an old castle...? A talking cat…? Are you hallucinating from an overdose? I won't put up with you if you're simply joking around. I'm going to have you, Keiko, continue the story. The one who received a "calling card" from the Phantom Thieves was an Olympic medalist...An alumnus from Shujin Academy- the PE teacher Suguru Kamoshida. It's true that what he did were deplorable crimes from...indulging his desire. Even to you too. He confessed to it all. But there should've been no connection between the two of you since you had just transferred. Why did you target him?

Trying to remember a little for Sae wants to hear from Keiko about what she did on the first target.

Keiko: Why I target him...?

Sae: You can do this, Keiko, come on. Try and recall it once again…!

Continuing on with the story back to the past time, Keiko enters in the office to met with Kawa to start class a bit late and to make something up on why she didn't arrived sooner on a regular school time when it starts 'since she wouldn't believe in Keiko or Ryuji's stories'.

Keiko: (All right, here I go.) Ah, hello, Ms. Kawakami. I'm here. I'm so sorry I was late. Please forgive me.

The teacher let out a big sigh to continue doing her job.

Kawa: *sigh* Unbelievable...Being over half a day late on your first day...? Can you explain yourself, Amamiya-chan?

Keiko had an idea on what she can come up with the tell her home room teacher on what happened to her.

Keiko: I...Got lost and fell for someone to help me out and to almost getting hurt to the hospital.

Somehow, Kawa believes in Keiko to get some cuts on her hands and having her legs a bit sore 'only due to Suguru Shadow and his Shadows hurting her in the jail cells'.

Kawa: No wonder why you look like a mess. You didn't get into a fight, right?

Keiko: No, I really did trip from the train station's stairs... (Please let her see through this, just for today...)

Kawa: Well no wonder why you look like a mess. Here, let me clean you up.

Wow, a teacher who looks sad to do her job wants to help out Keiko.

Keiko: No, I can do it.

Kawa: Look, Amamiya, I feel like it. You look like a person who needs help from another woman, you know? I'll let you eat something before lunchtime's over. I guess from your little accident and getting lost makes much more sense. But to be this late? Please try not to let that happen again. There, good as new. Now please eat up, and try not to choke.

She allows it to stay in the room until Keiko could go to class this time.

Keiko: Oh, thank you very much, Ms. Kawakami. (Good, that's all I wanted to see. And...it was nice of her to clean the dirty and cuts off of me a little.)

Now the teacher had to tell Keiko something about the so call trouble making student Ryuji to watch out for.

Kawa: Listen, Amamiya, I heard you were caught with Sakamoto-Kun.

Keiko: Huh...? Do you mean Ryuji? What did he do wrong?

Ryuji trouble? Really? For once to be good on track to have something change to hating Suguru a lot, for the teachers really don't like him. But Keiko doesn't see anything wrong with Ryuji at all.

Kawa: Just don't get involved with him, OK? He's nothing but trouble. He wasn't like that when he was devoting his time to track and field though…...Anyway. Break's almost over. Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway accident. When you're finish eating, I'll take you to the fifth room next to have you introduce yourself to the students so you may tag along with me for today. So try to be serious even if you're lying, please Amamiya-chan.

I guess Keiko will do her best. For her to follow Kawa to the class room next, for the two girls to already know all about her.

Sharp-eared Female Student: ...You think that's her?

Short-haired Female Student: Huh? The one in the the rumors...?

Even the other students in the class room to be talking if she was really a troublemaker for someone who looks cute, smart, and innocent looking.

Quiet Student: Being super late on her first day? She really is insane...

Girl Student: She looks normal though.

Boy Student: But she might slug us if we look her in the eye...

Some of the guys find her cute, while the girls were very jealous.

Kawa: Settle down...Well, I'd like to introduce a transfer student: Keiko Amamiya. Today, we...have to let her attend from the afternoon due to her hurting herself on her way to class, but she's feeling better now. All right, please say something to the class.

And for Keiko the bow to everyone to be very nice to them all.

Keiko: Ah...Yes...Um...Hello, I'm Keiko Amamiya, nice to meet with all of you.

From there, others see Keiko on who she was...or trying to be for others to talk about her as Kawa gets back to the subject at hand.

Kawa: Okay...? Anyways, your seat will be...Hmm...Over there, the one that's open. And please, share your text books with her for today? Thank you.

Short Hair Girl: She seems quiet…but I bet when she loses it...

Long Hair Girl: I mean, she was arrested for assault, right...?

Others have no choice to a few wanted to help out Keiko.

Kawa: ...Uhh, so…Your seat will be…Hmm…Over there. The one that's open. Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with her for today?

Guess they have to do was Kawa tells her students to help out Keiko for today.

Other Girl: This sucks...

One of them was a blue hair boy to let her borrow his text book to be blushing to look like he was beaten up a lot.

Well-behaved Student: ….

Keiko felt bad to still use the book from him and go to sit down where where Ann was sitting at, the one from this morning.

Ann: ...Lies.

Keiko might've heard Ann say something behind her back.

Keiko: Lies. What lies? Me?

She tried to asked for Ann to ignore her.

Ann: Nothing...

And Keiko remembers her from this morning.

Keiko: You're the girl saw. (So why did she call me a liar...?)

From other to be talking about them how Ann might be going out with Suguru 'ew' and seeing how they think Keiko was one of those types of girls as well, for rumors to be going around like crazy.

Brown-haired Student: ...Did you catch that? Do those two know each other?

Long Hair Girl: Does that mean she's another one like Takamaki is too?

Short Hair Girl: That means Mr. Kamoshida has another girl with Takamaki-san to have a little sexy time. Oh boy...!

Long Hair Girl: For real. That side of the room is totally awful

Speaking of Suguru the gym teacher...Kawa tells the other students about a volleyball game was coming up for the members who are in it to be ready, a lot to be playing in the games.

Kawa: Oh, right! The volleyball rally's in two days…Everyone's just changed classes, so make sure you use that time to get to know each other. Well then, let's get class started. Who's on duty today?

The boy gets up from his seat to say something to the other students.

Well-behaved Student: Everyone, please rise...

Once class was over for Keiko to be walking down the hallways to then stopping. For the scenes in the entire building was looking weird to have her head hurting and for Kawa to see her student just standing around.

Kawa: Amamiya-chan, is there something the matter?

Like she would believe in Keiko if she did tell Kawa about it, she tries to suck it up and kept on walking.

Keiko: I'm fine...just tired from the fall, but felt fine from school today. Yep. That's it, Ms. Kawakami. Thank you for asking.

Kawa: If you say so...*sigh* Also…it seems like people are already talking about you, Amamiya-chan, but I'm not the one who told them. I can't even catch a break…Why do I have to deal with this? You should head straight home without stopping by anywhere. Sakura-san sounded pretty angry. Oh, and about Sakamoto-Kun. Don't get involved-

Well, Ryuji comes around for Kawa to see him and so is Keiko to not see anything wrong with him psychically.

Keiko: Oh!

Kawa: Speak of the devil…What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting classes today.

Ryuji: Ugh…It was nothin'.

Kawa: And you haven't dyed your hair back to black either...

So that's why his hair looks completely different.

Ryuji: Sorry 'bout that.

Before leaving, Ryuji leans near Keiko's ear to try saying something to her real quick. For them to talk more in person somewhere else later on.

Keiko: Ryuji...?

Ryuji: ...I'll be waitin' on the rooftop.

He then leaves for Kawa was trying to warn Keiko about Ryuji's problems.

Kawa: See? That's why I don't want you getting involved. Understood?

Keiko: I'll be fine, there's no need to worry about me. Thank you again, Ms. Kawakami.

Taking off for Kawa hopes for Keiko to be better tomorrow coming to school and Sojiro not getting upset with her on her way home.

Kawa: I can't even catch a break sometimes...

With Ryuji to be passing by to go through the rest of the days for Keiko to go see him 'even if she was warned to stay away from someone like him', she also hears Suguru and Koba talking to one another; the gym teacher worries of Keiko hanging out with Ryuji to be trouble to her to watch out for to help her start a better school life.

Suguru: Why did you allow a troublesome female student like Amamiya to transfer here? She's already being sadly associating with Sakamoto. A student with a criminal record, and the culprit of an assault case. At this rate, it'd be pointless how much I contribute to the school.

Koba: Now, don't be like that…This school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun. You are our star. Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well.

Suguru: ...Your troubles never seem to end, do they, Principal Kobayakawa? All right, I understand. I'll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me.

Thinking of Keiko's past on the mistake she did to try to save a life to get arrested for, they still wanted her to change.

Keiko: (But I haven't done anything wrong...)

Suguru: Maybe...I think I can change Amamiya with a good work out. Try out for practice at the later volleyball games of mine. Give her something to do to hang out with other kids like her, get her to get out more, a good way to make it into life a few years later.

Koba: Hmmm...Have her restart a new life...yes, that could work for this girl. Mr. Kamoshida, if you can change Amamiya's life with a good sports to part of her permitted record. See what you can do, Mr. Kamoshida, you have been helping out others to help someone like this trouble marker.

Then it settles for Keiko to overhear to not do something she didn't want to be force upon.

Keiko: (Me? Join the volleyball team?)

For the gym teacher will do his very best to make it happen to be laughing in a good and fun way about it.

Suguru: Thank you, Principle Kobayakawa, I always get something done. I'll see what Amamiya has to say about it. I know she'll join my team in no time by next year.

Kobayakawa: You never disappoint me one bit.

I think Keiko might have some problems, even for Ryuji to have trouble with Suguru the most and dating with Ann. So weird...For Keiko to see Ryuji heading up stairs at the school's rooftop to go check on how he's been holding up so far, and from the mess that's been going on – from the castle and the other "king" Suguru to be something a miss and the strange Morgana creature.

Keiko: Ah, hi. Ryuji. How are you holding up?

Ryuji: Huh? Oh, there you are, Keiko. Sorry for callin' you up here like this. I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like "don't get involved with him," huh?

I guess he overheard everything from Kawa telling bad things about him to Keiko.

Keiko: Oh, that...she did.

Ryuji: Heh, we're pretty much in the same boat.

Keiko: We are?

Ryuji heard a little about Keiko's background story 'from other students in the school' so far.

Ryuji: I heard you got a criminal record. Everyone's talkin' about it. No wonder why you're so brave, reckless, and gutsy today.

Keiko: I do what's right to save many lives is all.

Ryuji: And from today...what was that all about? The castle and almost dying in...whatever it is we went to. And I know we weren't on drugs.

Keiko: No we weren't. It felt like straight out of Alice Through the Looking Glass book to me.

Ryuji: And it wasn't a dream, right? You have to remember it too?

Keiko: I remember it all.

I guess they were both right that it really did happened today.

Ryuji: A dream or not, you did save me from Kamoshida. So thanks a bunch, Keiko.

A new friend for Keiko to be making being a boy to thank her, for Ryuji was blushing a lot to befriending a girl to talk to him.

Keiko: Oh, it was nothing...really...

Ryuji: And still, that different Kamoshida we saw there...You prolly don't know about, but there are some rumors about him. Tall, good looking, great shape, the same asshole from the castle. People don't take it serious because he was the champion who won many things throughout his career; and the way he felt like king makes more sense felt very real 'cause of it.

Keiko: I kind of did now that you mentioned it.

And that's where it hit Ryuji to thought of an idea for Keiko to agree upon it.

Ryuji: ...I wonder if we can go back to that castle again...

Keiko: Huh?

Then he stops to over think things way too much.

Ryuji: Ah, forget it. It was all a dream, it has to be. Sorry to drag you into all of this, Keiko, and yet...I have a feeling that us "troublemakers" are going to get along just fine.

For them to shake hands, they are now friends.

Keiko: Yes, of course. (Ryuji Sakamoto isn't such a bad person once you get to know him.)

For them to chitchat to then be leaving school to go on home next. For Keiko had a day to explain the story again to Sojiro once she got back to beg for forgiveness, for him to believe in her to tell her to be more careful from tripping into puddles to give Keiko an umbrella to use in case it happens on a rainy day to watch where she was going to.

Sojiro: So you trip to almost getting hurt to have someone help you out get completely wet, and your teacher clean you up to finish the rest half day of you school. Am I correct?

Half of it being true, yes...

Keiko: Yes, Mr. Sakura!

Sojiro: I see...It's good to know you weren't seriously hurt. So take it and be grateful it'll keep you dry from catching a cold. You're welcome.

I guess all was forgiven then? Looks like it.

Keiko: (I guess this is his way of saying I've forgiven you.) Thanks, Mr. Sakura. I'll be more careful next time and get to school in time. I promise.

A very close call there, huh? For now, it was time for Keiko to close the stores and lights off for Sojiro to be heading home and for her to get some sleep from a very long day she's been having from school and the strange place she was in.

Keiko: (I feel exhausted. Maybe it's because of all the weird stuff that's been happening to me...)

Sleeping well, to soon wake up back into her jail cells from another world again – the Velvet Room for Keiko to be wearing stripes and chain up to have another meeting with Igor again. Along with both Caroline and Justine.

Caroline: ….About time you come to. On your feet, inmate!

From her hitting of the stick near the bars of the cell doors, Keiko was force to get up on her feet.

Keiko: Ah! I'm up! See?! I'm up!

Justine: Our Master wishes to speak with you. It's for your own sake that you take his words to heart.

So Igor speaks up next to feel out Keiko's new fond powers to be growing.

Igor: First off, let us celebrate our reunion. Ms. Trickster, its good to see you again. Oh...? You've awakened to your powers. And special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin.

Keiko: Wait...My powers...? Rehabilitation?

Igor: There is no need to understand it at all for the time being. You will be training the power of Persona, which you have awakened to. Persona are, in other words, a "mask" - an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters. I have high exceptions for you, Ms. Trickster. Yes, and lets not forget about the wish you'll have with the little item I've given you, one wish you'll get to that matters to you the most from the heart. It won't happen right now, but soon you will for me to grand it to you.

I guess that makes much more sense for Keiko to take it and to learn more about it next.

Keiko: What do you mean? Besides the wish, I understand. And the rest?

Igor: There, there, there's no need to worry. You will learn when the time comes. By the by...have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator?

From the phone app Keiko was getting, that's why it was there.

Keiko: So it was you. That's why its on my cell phone a lot, its my guide to a different world.

Igor: Yes it is. Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and Palaces.

Keiko: Wait! Palaces? Metaverse Navigator? Sorry, I'm really confused.

A lot more to explain here a bit more from "Palaces" to "Metaverse Navigator".

Igor: Palaces are places where the ones with dark hearts rule from anywhere they think about from the real world...And I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief.

On the phone to be a type of weird app and how people own the places of palaces, so far that's understanding...

Caroline: The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our Master! You better take care of in using it, inmate!

Justine: Devote yourself to your training so that may become a fine thief.

But wait, there was more...

Igor: It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse Navigator alone. Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well. This is all for you to grow as a most excellent thief...

Keiko: If you say so, Igor Sir. Thank you again. (Hopefully I'll do my best on what's to come next, seeing as I have no choice and the wish to use later...Even Kamoshida wants me on his volleyball team? I still don't know...)

As the bell was ringing again, it was time to go back to the real world again for Keiko to get more answers tonight until the next time they'll meet again.

Caroline: Hmph, it's time. Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have...

Keiko: Then goodbye.

And with things to go dark to go back to sleep, for Keiko will have a normal life while also trying to find out what's going on yet. Its hard to tell for a new morning to start for Keiko to go to school right. As for the other world with a castle, it might happen again for her and Ryuji to see and to also meet up with Morgana again to learn more on what's about to happen next time.


	6. Ryuji Sakamoto – Skull

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode #6 – Ryuji Sakamoto – Skull

Year 20xx

Day# 4 - April 4/12th Tuesday

Another fine day at school for Keiko to get there in time on a rainy day, and having a new umbrella with her this time to stay dry.

Keiko: (I had another strange dream...Fate…and awakening…? More importantly…I need to hurry and get ready for school...)

From getting out of bed, getting clean up, eating, taking the train to school, and walking the rest of the way there to know where to go this time; for the dream Keiko just had to see Igor, Caroline, and Justine again to explain more about what just happened and what's the come later on – the one question left on this girl's mind was about the castle with the different Suguru to be thinking about.

Keiko: (Hmmm...Nothing's happening of the castle with the other Suguru who's king and such...Still, Igor told me to be on my guard. I just hope Morgana is okay on his own.)

She goes on her school life to be learning a lot in her classes for others to be surprised from the rumors not being true at all, from questions to answering from one teacher name Mr. Ushimaru to like where this was going for Keiko to do well in school.

Mr. Ushimaru: I'm the social studies teacher Mr. Ushimaru. I'll be teaching you the rules of society this year. Bizarre incidents have been occurring frequently. Those are but the actions of such scum. We don't need crude people like that in this school. Understand?

After class for the day to end, Keiko sees Suguru talking to Ann again for her to also overhear their conversation – from asking to give her a ride home and such from the accidents to be going on, but she does some photo shooting to one day become a model as she kindly says no to him.

Keiko: (It's the blonde girl talking to Kamoshida.)

Anyone else find this scene a bit wrong like I do too?

Suguru: Hey there, Takamaki. You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accidents.

Ann: Sorry, I have a photo shoot today. It's for the special summer issue, so I can't afford to miss it...

Suguru: Hey, now…Being a model's fine and dandy, but don't work your pretty little self to the bone. You mentioned you weren't feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?

Ann: Yes, I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I've been too busy…Sorry to worry you.

Suguru: You must be lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. That's why I asked you out in the first place. And please be careful like some trouble makers from the new girl Amamiya, at least I hope she's not.

Ann: ...Thank you. Please excuse me.

Once Ann leaves, Suguru got a bit mad for not having his way with her. Ew! For Keiko feels her pain somehow.

Suguru: Tch...

Looks like one of her friends was in the volleyball team to spend a lot of time with the teacher than with Ann a lot, and for Suguru to tell her to also be careful around Keiko "if" she starts to act bad to keep that part in mind. For this teacher to say if something were to happen to her for Ann to excuse herself to not like being around Suguru a lot, to keep on trying for this man, really? Freaky...

Keiko: (I hope Ann's not going out with Kamoshida, this whole thing doesn't seem right.)

Same with Keiko telling Ryuji about Suguru trying to put her on the volleyball team, she had to say something to him. Speaking of which...she sees Ryuji from outside of the school to be – looking for something around the parts for the other world with the castle and the king Suguru again. He was already on to that part, huh? Even before Keiko could do it first.

Keiko: (Speak of the devil...) Ryuji, hi. W-What are you doing?

Ryuji: Yo. Keiko, I know that you and I are thinking the same thing, right? From Kamoshida acting like a king and his castle to be in a different area than it is in the school? It can't just be a crazy dream we just had.

Keiko: No, it wasn't. And by standing around to look at your phone will lead you to somewhere...For what I'm guessing is what you're doing right now.

Ryuji then shows Keiko his cell phone with the same logo eye on it like hers has it.

Keiko: Hey! You got this too?

Ryuji: Its weird I know. I think we're not dreaming one bit. I want to find out what the hell's goin' on, are you in?

Seems like she was to figure something out.

Keiko: I'm in. The first thing we need to do is the look at this phone to figure out the rest on where to go to next.

Ryuji: Cool...But before that, take this.

He hands Keiko to use a toy gun on the enemies to keep their distance from hurting them again, really Will they by it?

Keiko: A gun?!

Ryuji: Its fake, see?

He shoots out a little metal balls come out of it instead of bullets.

Ryuji: I had this for a long time. I know its not real, we can't carry guns without a licenses for it. Just use this to get those knights guys away from us.

Now Keiko sees where Ryuji was getting at.

Keiko: Oh, that? Okay, thanks. (Jesus, Ryuji! Please don't scared me like that again!)

Ryuji: OK, so if we have...whatever we got on our phones, it could be...some type of navigation map of some kind from another world?

Sure looks like it to be both on their cell phones.

Keiko:I think so...it did something yesterday without any of us knowing about it.

Ryuji: Then let's give it a shot.

Keiko: So soon?

Typing something in, the app itself knows where Ryuji and Keiko wanted to go back to the place right away. It was better than pointing around the areas you're standing at to look like a complete fool.

Metaverse Navigator: [Kamoshida...Shujin Academy...Pervert...Castle...Beginning navigation.]

Sounds like they got something to go back again to know what to do since Keiko could fight and Ryuji to follow her.

Ryuji: Here we go...Then, we went in a certain direction, and-

Once he hits the button, something around the two changes.

Keiko: Ah, Ryuji, I think you just hit something.

Ryuji: Hey, what're you-...Huh?

He sees what was going on like Keiko was.

Ryuji: What the hell?!

From the phone to show the icon, the screen makes it all fuzzy, something changes in Keiko and Ryuji's surroundings, and from the school becomes a castle 'a type of Palace in the Metaverse' for them to come back there again. But that's not all...Keiko's clothes changes into the other look she uses in battle with the mask on her face again to happen once she entered into the Metaverse.

Keiko: It looks like it worked. (So that's what the strange app does.)

Ryuji: Look! It's that castle from yesterday!

Getting a closer look at the main entrance, there was no doubt that they were n the right place.

Keiko: Entrance of a castle to getting ourselves capture and almost killed...this is the one.

Ryuji: We made it back...That means whatever happened yesterday was for real too...

Ryuji then sees Keiko's clothing has changed again.

Ryuji: Wow! Ah, Keiko...Those clothes are back...! That happened last time too, huh?

Keiko sees herself in the clothing again to still look very odd wearing them.

Keiko: You're right! It came back on me...! It looks very different to my true self.

Ryuji: But what's with that outfit?!

Keiko still hated to be stared like this.

Keiko: Don't look at me...! I don't know!

She tells Ryuji again.

Keiko: No, serious. Quit looking at me all weird-like.

Ryuji couldn't help but to find Keiko cute to hide his feelings for her. Oh, boy...

Ryuji: I'm not staring! And what's going on here?! This doesn't make effin' sense at all...

Just then, they hear a voice coming from Morgana to find them from hiding.

Morgana: Hey!

Keiko: Morgana, you're okay. (That's good to know.)

Morgana: That I am, Madame Keiko. Hello to you again. And please keep quiet. You too, Ryuji. Stop making a commotion.

I guess its his way to say hello to the two to be seeing Morgana again. He didn't mind Keiko to be smarter than she looks, and Ryuji to be dumb and annoying.

Ryuji: Ah...You?!

Morgana: I see why the Shadows are acting up so weirdly, I had to see it for myself of you two coming back here again. Almost dying here and then coming back...Not bad, I guess. But its a very risk decision to make.

He was worried really.

Ryuji: What is this place? ...Is it a school?

Oh, boy...Here comes a lot of explaining coming from Morgana himself to tell Keiko and Ryuji all about it.

Morgana: That's right it is.

Ryuji: But it's a castle!

Keiko: How is it a school and at the same time a castle? This Metaverse thing...

Keiko was told a lot from Igor himself since last night in her dreams, guess it's all true.

Morgana: At least you're paying attention, Madame Keiko. And that's because this "IS" a castle...But only to the castle's ruler.

And that ruler is none other than Suguru himself to be far different from any other person in the Metaverse.

Ryuji: The castle's ruler...?

Morgana: I think you both called him Kamoshida? It's how his distorted heart views the school.

Huh...? So weird to hear something like it to be done from Kamoshida's doing in the Metaverse on the way he sees things from his heart to be distorted of some kind.

Ryuji: Kamoshida...Distorted...?

Keiko: Is he broken?

Ryuji: Or explain it to us that does make sense!

Morgana: I shouldn't have expected a moron to get it...

Ryuji: What did you say...?

You asked for is, Ryuji. For Morgana does so for them to get it to but not until they started to hear someone screaming the castle.

Ryuji: What was that?!

Keiko: Sounds like someone's in trouble!

Morgana: It must be the slaves captive here.

Now he tells them...

Ryuji: It is real...! We saw other guys held captive here yesterday...I'm pretty sure they're from our school.

Morgana: Most likely on Kamoshida's orders. It's nothing out of the ordinary; it's like that every day here. And with you two escaping, he's probably not taking this too well.

Really? Having students as slaves in Kamoshida's castle? This makes Ryuji really mad to kick the wall to know that he was ready for anything.

Keiko: And all of this to get others to play volleyball, even me... (Oh, no...! Now I know I don't want to do it, but still.)

Now Keiko tells them to have Ryuji twice as mad.

Ryuji: He said what...? Keiko...I don't believe this...! That bastard! Do you hear me, Kamoshida!? You hurt others to get to Keiko next, and you'll be sorry!

Keiko: (Ryuji...?)

He must real be mad with reasons for both Keiko and Morgana to never see ace like this.

Morgana: I don't know what happen, but you really have it in on this guy a lot.

With that Ryuji wanted to see the prisoners for himself.

Ryuji: Hey, Mona-Mona!

Morgana: Its Morgana!

Ryuji: Whatever, take us to where the prisoners are at!

Keiko wanted to see for herself on what was really happening and why Morgana wasn't panicking so much.

Keiko: Please, Morgana? Take us there. Look...From having Arsene, some type of different powers, and my sword-knife type of thing, and...the gun to fake the others out with, I can still be useful in battle for you.

For he had no other choice.

Morgana: Since you'll help me out, Madame Keiko, okay. But having a toy gun? Weird...Of course, in this world, you can make into anything seem and feel real...May be it might come in handy. Then follow me, you two.

Maybe Morgana was on to something for Keiko's weapon to suddenly become a real life gun in the Metaverse. Weird, and yet it might be useful. With him taking Keiko and Ryuji through a hidden path to sneak back inside of the castle where they escaped from, this was their chance to look around again – but this time be ready for anything.

Morgana: This is our infiltration point.

Ryuji: Aint' that where we escaped outta last time...?

Seems like it to still have an opening of the castle parts without Suguru Shadow or the the other Shadows noticing at all. Wow...

Morgana: That's right. Not barging in through the entrance is one of the basic of phantom thievery.

Ryuji: How're we supposed to know about that stuff...?

Morgana: I'll make sure to teach you two more as we go. Come on, follow me!

Morgana goes through first for Keiko and Ryuji to follow him from behind to getting back inside the castle.

Ryuji: So, us...Keiko. So, uh…sorry for draggin' you into all of this…But I can't just forgive that bastard Kamoshida doin' whatever the hell he wants! Really though, thanks for comin' along. I owe you big time!

Keiko: It's fine, Ryuji, I get it.

A nice way to smile for this girl, huh? Getting back inside to still have bad feelings from the Palace type of the Metaverse again. To stay close together this time, without getting caught again.

Ryuji: Man, this place is as creepy as always.

Keiko: A nightmare to never go away.

Well, they wanted to go back again and here they were now.

Morgana: Mm-hm. Now, make sure you do exactly as I say, all right? ...Follow me!

Seeing the hallway entrance room to see it changing from a kingdom part of the palace, and into a school gym room to fade in and out.

Ryuji: Hey...We went by here when we came in the front...

The room changes appearance suddenly, then changes back.

Keiko: A school is a castle! (This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute.)

Ryuji: What the...?! I was seein' double or something just now…! Was that Shujin!?

They'll get use to it all soon enough.

Morgana: I've told you before. This place is your school. Regardless, we don't have the time to stand around. Who knows when a shadow might show up. Come on, this way!

They start to sneak inside the castle as they stayed very close to on another; to see from the inside school building to appear and disappear while still being in the castle itself, to then head downstairs in the prison cells they go and stopping other Shadows of their Persona forms to fight with for Keiko 'to learn how to use an ambush type of move to rip off the Shadow's masks from behind' and Morgana to do from their powers, swords, and guns for Keiko's work and so was Morgana's slingshot.

Morgana: Engage in to battle, Zorro!

Tayla: Persona #5 - Mandrake 

A poisonous plant that grows from the graves of guilty dead men. In legend, if pulled from the ground, it makes a sound like scream of a dying child which is so horrible it either deafens or kills the person pulling it. It was generally used in all kinds of potions that promised amazing properties such as invulnerability, invisibility or immunity to the undead.

With Ryuji continues to follow them to be very good sneak attack to go smoothly. But there weren't any prisoners in their cells right now. They were all emptied.

Ryuji: Why ain't anyone here...?

Keiko: They're all gone.

They were all gone to not have anyone else in it like yesterday.

Ryuji: Dammit, they were here before! Where's they go?!

Morgana: Quiet down!

Ah, hello? Ryuji...? Remember? There are ore prisoners down below the castle a bit more than the room you guys were in.

Ryuji: Oh yeah, there were more of 'em further in too...!

Morgana: They might have been transferred already...

Hearing some footsteps to be drawing near...

Keiko: Ah, you guys.

More knight Shadows were on their way to the area.

Ryuji: Crap, I can hear footsteps comin'! Lots of 'em!

Morgana: It would be a problem if they discovered us now…Hey, let's head into that room. We should be able to hide in there until they leave.

Well, more knights were coming to be too many to handle – for Keiko, Morgana, and Ryuji to make a run for it into a safe room to be good for them, and other parts to go into if they're in the Palace itself. From the room they were in felt like they were in a class room to be empty, to also be known as the Safe Room.

Keiko: Again in this room too...

Morgana: See? What did I tell you two? We are in a school to be part of Kamoshida's distorted heart of his on what he thinks of the place.

They see what he meant there.

Ryuji: You shitting me? Nothing makes sense anymore...

Keiko: I know, Ryuji, but Morgana's right. It proves from the world we are in right now is how Kamoshida sees it. And yet from your hatred for the man and trying to put me in something I don't want to be part of...You must really have it out on him.

Morgana: For I call this type of place a "Palace".

Keiko heard from Igor's saying since last night.

Keiko: (Kamoshida's Palace...)

More like Kamoshida Shadow's Castle Palace to me.

Ryuji: A Palace?

Morgana: Its happening because of Kamoshida thinks of this place as his own castle.

Ryuji: Is that all...? That son of a bitch!

For Ryuji to sort of get it not to still be mad at the man.

Morgana: You really have a grudge against this man, do you, Ryuji?

Ryuji: Hate doesn't even cover on how I feel! Everything is that asshole's fault!

Morgana: Just be careful to not let your emotions get the better out of Kamoshida. Anyways, Madame Keiko, you wish to know more about your clothing, right?

Keiko almost forgotten about her new battle look.

Keiko: Huh...? Oh, yes! Please tell me.

Ryuji: Likewise.

For Morgana to respect Keiko's appearance, Ryuji does to...feel a little turn on of some kind just seeing her in an outfit Keiko was in.

Morgana: There's nothing to fear, it happens when you're in this world too. Anything distorts according to how a ruler please within the Palace like the school. In order to prevent distortions like this, one must have a powerful will of rebellion. Your appearance, Madame Keiko, is a manifestation of that. It's the image of rebellion you hold within.

From Keiko wanting to save lives when Ryuji was in danger and herself, it makes even more sense.

Keiko: Yes, that explains why I've became like this...

Just then, Ryuji interrupts...

Ryuji: Forget the clothes, I want to know about you, Morgana! Who or what are you?!

Yeah, what was he? Since he looks like a cat but he said he wasn't.

Morgana: I am a human – an honest to god human.

A human...? Really?

Keiko: Human in a...creature form? That's odd...

Ryuji: No, you're honestly more of a cat!

For Morgana can't remember on what his other true form looks like to be stuck like this.

Morgana: This is, well...It's because I lost my true form...I think. But I do know how to regain my true form. And sneaking into the castle, is one of the reasons for a further investigation. But I was caught to bump into you two...so there. And what he did, I was torture the same from Kamoshida too! He's going to pay! And trying to hurt a beautiful woman, that's low.

He is a gentlemen to the ladies at least for Keiko of her kindness and bravery.

Keiko: Oh, that's a nice thing to say.

Ryuji: This is seriously crazy! 

And now, back to the searching of the prisoners next.

Morgana: Come on, once the close is clear, let's continue onward.

From easing up to recover real quick before moving out for the three continue on. By waiting to pass by the knight Shadows to be talking to each other about something for the three to over hear them.

**Armored Soldier: Hm, I thought I just heard something move over there...Guess it was my imagination...**

**Guard 1: And what of the slaves?**

**Guard 2: They're all in the training hall. I'd assume they're screaming in pain by now.**

**Guard 3: Very well. By the way, I heard we may have intruders around. Stay on your guard.**

Leaving, this was Morgana, Keiko, and Ryuji's chance to check out the other prisoners down below. Going back to where it all started again.

Morgana: Did you guys hear that?

Keiko: I did.

Ryuji: They said trainin' hall, right?

Sounds like it.

Morgana: I think that's just a little further ahead. Let's go!

Getting pass the other knights from down below and fighting back for Keiko and Morgana to be doing great from swords, Personas, and guns. And soon to over hear on of the knights saying about the prisoners at the training hall, they go down deeper of the jail cell rooms; trying out Keiko's gun to be very useful in battle to learn about it from Morgana himself to tell her.

Ryuji: Its for real?! But it's a toy!

Keiko: Yeah, but...it feels weird in this world. And your slingshot, Morgana, its very powerful in battle.

But how's this even possible?

Morgana: Its because we're in a different world...Its know as a Cognition. It's like being in a dream you can make anything happen to be very real to you, except you're awake to use a toy gun to become a real one from the many dangers you are in. Either that, slingshot, shot gun, whips, and so on. Madame Keiko gets it, don't you?

She seems to be be.

Keiko: Makes sense from making something like this one happen.

Morgana: See, Ryuji, this girl catches on quickly. Now let's keep on going to fight back if we have to. The more knights we can take out in a flash, the faster we can still keep on looking. Keep it up, Madame Keiko.

They kept on going for Ryuji to say one thing behind Morgana's back about him talking kindly to Keiko...

Ryuji: Plushie cat pervert...

Does that make any sense there? I don't know...Was he getting jealous over nothing? As they were getting closer to the basement floor of the other prisoners were at, it was time to go downstairs.

Ryuji: The trainin' hall's up ahead, right?

Morgana: Yeah, it's a little further. Make sure you watch out for any guards along the way.

Almost there to see a sign to say 'Training Hall of Love', again ew.

Morgana: All right, this is it!

Keiko: Sure looks like it.

Even reading the sign of the room was still too painful.

Ryuji: "Kamoshida's…Training Hall…of Love"…? What kinda bullshit is this!?

Maybe...For Keiko, Ryuji, and Morgana arrived at the other cells to hear the other male students from the volleyball team at Shujin Academy to be torture in so many horrible ways 'you name it' – getting whipped a lot while holding on to a net, getting hung upside down to getting cannon volleyball to the face over and over again, running to not get spike to death to try getting some water, and being stuck in a small cage while hanging above the waters of the underground castle. This was very wrong to be seeing all of this.

Keiko: Ryuji, look! Other prisoners are getting hurt so much...! How horrible!

It sure looks like it inside Kamoshida's castle.

Ryuji: Dammit! This is bullshit! This is beyond mess up!

He tries to get the gate open with no luck.

Ryuji: How do you open this thing?!

For two of the boys go over to Keiko and Ryuji to tell them to behave or they'll be killed, the only thing was to get punish in order for them to live. But still, this is all mess up! Ryuji didn't want to see them suffer to help them out and Keiko to feel bad, for Morgana didn't think for them to be doing something like this – for these people weren't even real.

Morgana: Wait...Wait a minute...Were you planning on taking these guys out of here?

Ryuji: We can't just leave 'em here!

Well, here's the thing for Keiko t figure it out first for Morgana to already know what it is to tell Ryuji the truth.

Keiko: Wait... (They sound and act like the other students from Shujin Academy, but they don't look like real people...) Ryuji, wait. Morgana's trying to tell us the people in the volley ball team isn't real. Although it looks and feels real to this other version of Kamoshida.

And she was right. From them acting strange and sounding sad to live with it for them to say so themselves. Well, they sounded like zombies who don't care more than being sad slaves.

**Slaves in Shorts: Stop it...! Leave us alone...It's useless...**

**Slaves in Long Pants: If we stay obedient, we won't be executed like you guys! **

Morgana: You see? These are only humans in Kamoshida's cognition. They aren't real humans that have entered from reality. They're different from you two.

Remember? On what Kamoshida's distort heart is like in the Metaverse.

Ryuji: Cognition...?

Morgana: It means there's no point in saving them! Madame Keiko sees they're not human in this world so it's fine! They're different from the real ones in the real world. You could say that these are extremely similar-looking dolls.

And with that said and done thanks to Morgana explaining to Ryuji to finally get it for Keiko to understanding it a lot more...He knows they aren't real in this world but look a likes to be hurt back in the real world. Get it now?

Ryuji: This is so mess up!

Keiko: Real or not, it's still wrong to see. Do you see that now, Ryuji? (Still, I wish it didn't so horrifying to see others suffer.)

Ryuji: So this school's a castle, and the students are slaves...It's so on point that it makes me laugh. This is really the inside of that asshole's head.

And Morgana doesn't blame them either, just seeing the other dolls get beating up to look and feel real's mess up.

Morgana: Still, this is horrible. It must mean he treats them as slaves in the real world too.

From the Metaverse, and the same as well back in the real world as Morgana said.

Ryuji: In the real world too...?

And from seeing the look alike students to look familiar to Ryuji to be one of his classmates from the volleyball team to tell the others about it.

Ryuji: Wait, I know these guys...They're members of the volleyball team of the volleyball team – the one Kamoshida coaches for!

Keiko: They are?

Seems like it...

Morgana: They must be physically abuse everyday...There's no way they'd be so beat up normally.

Ryuji: Don't tell me...They're going through similar shit in reality?!

Morgana: Seems like it to have Kamoshida think of them as his slaves.

Ryuji: Then the rumors might be true in the real world, something about Kamoshida treating his team badly to hurting them a lot. Then it must be true.

Keiko couldn't believe on what Suguru was doing to really do this to others in real life to seem ten times worse in the Metaverse.

Keiko: If it's all true, why didn't they tell the police about it? I think they should...

Ryuji had a plan to look all over the other cells to see the other members for himself to get enough evidences he needs to stop Suguru in real life.

Ryuji: I have an idea. Let me look at the students to know who they are, enough evidences to put that asshole Kamoshida away for good. Just give me a minute, Keiko. You too, Morgana.

Trying to use their cell phone camera to not work in the Metaverse but the app, Ryuji has to have a good memory look at the faces instead. It was the only thing left for him to try to do.

Keiko: Okay, Ryuji... (Good idea.) Just look at their look alike faces very carefully since we can't use our cell phone cameras. (I wish I knew why those don't work in this world but the apps itself. Weird...But still, if what the rumors are true of this Kamoshida, this could be useful to end this nightmare in the real world.)

And with this plan in stored, Ryuji does pretty good looking at everything who are in different rooms to getting torture so much, too painful to watch for some of it. And from the other rooms, he knows them to help them out next.

Ryuji: I'm done. I know who they are.

Morgana: That's good enough. Then let's stop wasting time! We need to scram!

And with that, it was time to leave to do the rest back in the real world. From running out to avoid anymore fights...

Ryuji: All right, we're back. We gotta get outta here, quick!

With Morgana leading Keiko and Ryuji a way out of the entrance of the castle to be all clear to go...may be not! For Suguru Shadow and his army of knight Shadows surrounded the three from escaping to not see this part coming at all. They were trapped in in trouble.

**Suguru Shadow: ...You knaves again? To think you've come back here to make the same mistake again, you're all hopeless! **

For Ryuji won't take Suguru Shadow's crap at all.

Ryuji: The school ain't your castle! I've memorized your prisoner's faces real good. You're goin' down!

**Suguru Shadow: It seems it's true when they say "barking dogs seldom bite." How far the star runner of the track team has fallen.**

What did happen to ruin Ryuji's track team with Kamoshida's issues?

Ryuji: The hell are you gettin' at?!

Oh, boy...

**Suguru Shadow: I speak of the "Track Traitor" who acted in violence, ending his teammate's dreams. Oh, I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under with your...selfish act. **

Ryuji: Ngh...

Now the shadow teacher self has gotten to Ryuji's skin to be news for Keiko to be hearing this and Morgana.

Keiko: What do you mean by "violence"?

**Suguru Shadow: You really don't know who Sakamoto really is, my dear? Too bad, how sad. He betrayed his teammate's and crushed their hopes, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever. **

Now he has done it.

Ryuji: That's not true!

**Suguru Shadow: One's a fool, always be a fool to be dead this time for me to watch. **

He gives the knights an order to kill them all and to not have Keiko's face touched in a mes up kind of way.

**Suguru Shadow: You've come along with this fool and are now going to end up dead...How unlucky of you. Go. Kill them all, other than keeping the girl's face unharmed. I like the pretty ones to die lovely, quick, and painless. Don't sully up my castle with garbage. **

Ryuji: Goddammit...

For the knights to turn into more Shadows to surround Keiko and Morgana to go in to battle to keep Ryuji safe.

Morgana: Ryuji, move!

So many Shadows so up to surround Keiko and Morgana.

Keiko: There's so many of them...!

Morgana: Ngh...We're surrounded!

Tayla: Persona #6 - Bicorn 

Bicorn is a demonic unicorn with two horns. The number 1 supposedly represents the purity of man, and 2 represents the seductions brought with the arrival of women. Bicorn supposedly represents adultery. It is said that the unicorn was born from a bicorn and once had two horns itself.

**Bicorn: I'll kill you! I'll kill l you 'cause King Kamoshida told us! I'll kill 'cause that's what he wants! **

For Keiko and Morgana to give it everything they have against the Shadow armies, they were too much for them to stop from a two against three on battle.

Morgana: There's more of them?! This is bad...!

For the three took out Morgana and Keiko in seconds to be defeated.

Keiko: (No...! We've loss...)

From the knights pinning down Morgana with their foots and Keiko from Suguru Shadow's foot to be traps from them as Ryuji watches the horror happen.

Morgana: Rgh...You piece of-

**Suguru Shadow: I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this. Isn't that right? **

For this king to tell Ryuji that to mess with him before he could kill the poor student.

Ryuji: No...

**Suguru Shadow: What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly...How dare you raise your hand at me. Have you forgotten my kindness is supervising track practice? **

Ryuji tells on what Kamoshida did to ruin his track team's lives forever to not be really blame for this.

Ryuji: Wasn't no practice – it was physical abuse! You just don't like our team!

**Suguru Shadow: That was nothing. The only achieve results is me! That coach who got fired was hopeless too...Had he not opposed me with a sound argument, I would've settled it with only breaking his star's leg. **

Not only this shadow part of Suguru's distorted heart to hurting others to ruin Ryuji's life, but to also getting rid of his old gym teacher to get his leg broken from the man to be no type of accident at all. For Keiko was shock to hear, even Ryuji was the most.

Ryuji: ...What?

Keiko: He did what?

**Suguru Shadow: Do you mean for me to deal with you other leg too? **

This makes Ryuji very sad to give up hope to lose it all to be crying down on his knees.

Ryuji: Dammit...Am I going to lose again...? Not only I can't run anymore...the tracks team's gone because of this asshole...! And trying to have Keiko on the volleyball team she doesn't want to be in..She'll get hurt from Kamoshida, or worse!

Now Morgana also knows why Ryuji really hate Suguru a lot.

Morgana: So that's why...

Keiko: Ryuji... (How sad.)

Could this really be the end?

**Suguru Shadow: Once these two are dealt with, you're next. Hahahaha…!**

Laughing in a insane like to make this king win it all to have Ryuji lose all hope, the other two didn't think so.

Morgana: Ryuji!

Just then, Keiko speaks up to tell her friend to stay strong.

Keiko: Ryuji, please! Stand up for yourself against this bad king! Please don't give up! I don't want to become a volleyball team member to be coached by Kamoshida's mess up teaching! I won't! But this shouldn't stop you from this king's harsh words!

He heard Keiko's cries loud and clear.

Ryuji: (Keiko...!) ...You're right. Everything that was important to me was taken by him...I'll never get 'em back...!

**Suguru Shadow: Now you just stay there and watch until its your turn. Look on as these hopeless scum die for nothing because they died with trash like you. **

Well, it looks like Ryuji gets back up on his feet to fight back to not take any crap from Suguru anymore. Not in the real world, or in the Metaverse.

Ryuji: No...That's what you are...All you think about is using people...You're the real scumbag, Kamoshida!

Moving up towards Suguru to look scared to try having Ryuji killed right away.

**Suguru Shadow: What are you doing? Silence him!**

Ryuji: Stop looking down on me with that stupid smile on your face!

From Ryuji fighting back, he hears a voice for Keiko to feel out for another team member joins in for his powers to awaken to sound like a male type of punk. From the feeling for Ryuji to feel the pain for it to happen like Keiko felt with hers.

**?: You made me wait for quite a while. You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pack. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc...The "other you" who exists within desires thus...I am thou, thou art I...There is no turning back...The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth! **

From that, Ryuji withstands the pain to show a mask-like skull on his face to have Suguru Shadow's knights try to stop him.

**Guard Knight: Hmph. What can you do...? Cower in fear and watch!**

For Morgana and Keiko were about to be killed...Ryuji removes the mask to have his face to be bleeding, a huge ray of light and wind blowing pushes the knights back for his powers have awaken with his Persona, known as Captain Kidd.

**Suguru Shadow: Ugh…This one as well!?**

Now they were all done for!

**Captain Kidd: Yes, let it all out. My powers are yours to use.**

Ryuji: Right on...Wassup, Persona...This effing rocks! Now that I got this power, it's time for payback...

For Morgana and Keiko to see another member to be joining in, it was better to have three more than one or two.

Keiko: Wow...Ryuji has powers just like me...

Ryuji: Yo, I'm ready...Bring it!

For the three were ready to fight back for the knights of Shadows didn't back down.

**Guard: Don't mock me, you brat! **

He turns into another Shadow of a knight on a horse Bicorn. Two more Shadows and Personas to talk about!

**Guard: What troublemakers that bother King Kamoshida with trifle matters!**

Ryuji: Kamoshida's cognition ain't changin', right? Then I'll act like the troublemaker I am!

Tayla: Persona #7 - Eligor 

The 15th spirit of the Goetia and a fallen angel, he is a great duke and appears in the form of a goodly knight carrying a lance, pennon (flag) and a scepter. He can discover hidden objects, kindles love and lust, along with procuring the favor of lords and knights. He marshals armies and causes war. He governs over 60 legions of spirits. According to the Grand Grimoire, he is a direct subordinate of Fleurety.

Tayla: Persona #8 – Captain Kidd

William Kidd was a Scottish pirate and privateer in the 17th century. His early career was spent in the Caribbean, where he aided the besieged English colony of Nevis by ransacking the attacking French. In recognition of his actions, the King of England awarded him a letter of marque, granting him legal protection so long as he remained loyal. However, during a voyage to the Indian Ocean, his crew plundered a neutral ship without his knowledge, branding him an outlaw once more. Eventually, he was captured and sent to London, where he was tried and executed. As time went on, Kidd's reputation as a pirate became the stuff of legends and folklore, with many tall tales being told about his adventures, most famously involving him burying plundered treasure to protect it from his greedy associates.

Ryuji: Blast them away...Captain Kidd!

For the knight to have two more Persona to stand by his side, they fight. For Ryuji's sword, Captain Kidd powers, and powerful cannon gun to fight back to have some lighting powers, a shotgun gun type of weapon, and a Bludgeons to use in combat; as Keiko and Morgan do the same against the first two and than the other knight one on a horse. A scary horse at that. And having three on the winning side to us a All-out Attack move, they've done it.

**Eligor: I am...a loyal subject...of the glorious King Kamoshida...So why...have I lost...?!**

Ryuji: It just proves that Kamoshida ain't anything special.

And it was destroyed, leaving Suguru Shadow left for Ryuji, Keiko, and Morgana to try stopping him next or anymore of his army.

Ryuji: *gasp* *pant* ...How 'bout that?!

The other two loved on how Ryuji fought back. 

Keiko: Incredible! Ryuji, you got powers now just like me.

Morgana: Whoa...So Ryuji had the potential too...

He tells it off at the king next.

Ryuji: Even if you apologize now, I ain't forgivin' you...!

**Suguru Shadow: I told you that this is my castle. It seems you still don't understand...**

And it gets weirder to see..what looks like Ann herself in a bikini outfit, wore pink shoes, with a crown on her head, and one of the worse cat ears to be standing by Suguru's side to look very mess up. Huh...?!

Ryuji: Wh-Takamaki?!

Keiko: That Ann girl? What is she wearing?!

For Morgana to be seeing this, he find Ann to be very pretty.

Morgana: Oh...! Wha...What a meow-velous and beautiful girl...!

Yeah, but remember in the Metaverse this wasn't the real Ann to be do something with Suguru at all.

Ryuji: What's going on?!

It was a mess up scene, we know. For Keiko could already tell this wasn't the real Ann 'which was a very good thing'. I don't think she would do this with Suguru so much or at all.

Keiko: Something seems off. (His Palace means on how he sees Ann in the real world but more in this one.)

Ryuji: Yeah...you're right, Keiko...She wouldn't turn into something...like this!

Suguru Shadow then touches his Ann to have fun for Ryuji finds that to be sick.

Ryuji: Let go of her, you perv!

**Suguru Shadow: When will you finally understand? This is my castle – a place in which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me...that is, everyone besides slow-witted thieves like you. For the one with the black hair, I rather make you into my slave.**

Ouch, now he has done it for Keiko to tell the king off.

Keiko: I would never become your slave or something you're making up of your own Ann, you sick pervert! (Nor would I be loved by a man like him, he's too old and cruel to others!)

Ryuji: Takamaki! Say something!

Morgana sees that Keiko was right to not be the real Ann.

Morgana: Calm down, Ryuji, Madame Keiko's on to something. This isn't the real girl you say it is. She's the same as those slaves – a being made from Kamoshida's cognition of her!

**Suguru Shadow: Are you jealous? Or are you, missy? Well, I'm not surprised. Women aren't drawn to problematic punks like you, Sakamoto. **

So upset to be so mean and selfish Suguru 'or his Shadow self' is.

Ryuji: Dammit...!

Now he gives his other army another command to do next.

**Suguru Shadow: Clean them up this instant!**

More knights were coming for Morgana tells the other two to retreat for the time being.

Morgana: We're outnumbered. Let's scram before we get surrounded again!

Ryuji: Seriously?!

Keiko: We can't die like this!

So they have no other choice until the next time they come back, for this isn't over yet.

Morgana: Thank God you have a smart brain in there, Madame Keiko.

And so, they do just that 'for now'.

Ryuji: Fine...We'll expose what you really are, no matter what! You better be ready for us...!

From that saying coming from Ryuji himself, Suguru Shadow laughs to accept the fight with them to being king still in his world.

**Suguru Shadow: Hahaha! I was beginning to get bored of torturing the ones here! Come at me whenever you want, if you don't care about your life! Haaaahahahaha!**

From the freaky laughter coming from King Suguru Shadow, this was Keiko, Ryuji, and Morgana to head into their hideout type of escape room right away to lose the knights afterwards.

Morgana: Ignore him. Let's go!

You heard the cat-like creature just now. And so they catch their breaths on a close call that was, to getting back to the real world next for the next step to take the next morning back at school later to stop the other Suguru. But it won't be so easy to do, the first thing to do is to leave the Metaverse to see for themselves off for Morgana to have one thing in mind...But it was still cool for Ryuji to awaken his powers with Captain Kidd as his own Persona, cool huh? Yep.


	7. A New Bound of Friendship

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode #7 – A New Bound of Friendship

As the three heroes Ryuji, Keiko, and Morgana escaped from Suguru Shadow again with his army in his castle to make anything his, from slaves to hurt and a made up Ann queen 'ew', for Ryuji awakens to his own powers of Captain Kidd of Persona to fight back to aid Keiko with her powers and Morgana to help them out. Since this is a world where a person's heart to make something mess up on what Suguru was doing in the real world, it was still bad. As they won the last battle to getting out to safety, what can they do about it now? They will come back to stop him again somehow with enough proof to stop the abuse gym teacher who hurts other students in the volleyball team. Getting out of the castle will be easy to do than the last time.

Ryuji: *pant* *pant* ...Anyways! I don't remember changing into this!

Keiko: The same thing happen to me too, Ryuji, and still...it does look cool on you.

A nice way to have different looks for the two.

Ryuji: That's true. I look like a total bad ass, and you look like a hit sexy mama-!

Morgana headbutts Ryuji down below the belt.

Ryuji: Ouch! Morgana, you stupid cat! What was that for?!

Morgana: For being a pervert to Madame Keiko! Show some respect to a woman. Now shh...Be quiet.

For hearing the knights pass by the door for them to be hiding in the other room, they miss them to look somewhere else to be very close from almost getting caught. But they didn't...

**Guard 1: Did you find them?!**

**Guard 2: No. Search that way! **

Wow, some guards they are from doing their jobs, huh? Yeah right!

Ryuji: So what's going on? I'm completely lost, man...!

Please explain again, Morgana, if you would be so kind.

Morgana: I already told you, Ryuji. When a Persona-user opposes a Palace's ruler and becomes a threat to them, this happens. It's to prevent you from being affected by distortions.

Seems like it from Keiko's mask of her own, and Ryuji to have his own mask looks like a skull.

Keiko: Just like mine to be related from the great thief Arsene Lupin.

Ryuji: Is this...a skull? I called it Captain Kidd, right?

Keiko: Also a legend like Arsene is, yes.

From a famous gentleman thief, a type of pirate, and the famous Zorro could be the case then yes. So very true to all be base from fictional books.

Morgana: Your appearances reflects your inner self. It's the rebel that slumbers within...Not that you'll get it, Blondie.

Ryuji: Nope.

Morgana: Then stop asking questions, and start seeing on what it really is.

For Ryuji has one other problem from the real world than it was happening in the Metaverse.

Ryuji: Ah, shit! What if the Kamoshida back in our world knows about what we're doing from this world?! We're so screwed.

Keiko slaps Ryuji's face to calm him down.

Keiko: Wait, Ryuji! If that was Kamoshida back in the real world, don't you think he would be himself and not a king in this world? Think about it.

She felt bad for hurting her friend.

Keiko: Oh, no...I'm so sorry!

Ryuji: I'm fine...For a woman, you sure got a strong grip.

I guess he likes it, as Morgana tells the other two about the other two different Sugurus from one world to another.

Morgana: Relax, once again Madame Keiko's on to something. The Kamoshida in reality can't possibly know about what happens here. A Shadow is the true self that is suppressed – a side of one's personality they don't want to see.

Sounds good for them to know about it.

Ryuji: All right! Now that we know about it, all we gotta do is-

Yeah, about that for Morgana to say something about the deal of his next.

Morgana: Wait. I guided you two as promised. It's your turn to cooperate with me. That's why I was super nice about teaching you both everything. From Madame Keiko, she gets it. And you, Ryuji, you need to learn more than being an idiot a lot.

For Keiko and Ryuji might've remember Morgana saying this to them at some point...

Ryuji: Cooperate?

He explains a bit further.

Morgana: Don't you remember? I originally came here for an investigation. I need to erase the distortion from my body and regain my real form!

Keiko remembers hearing Morgana talk about it.

Keiko: Oh, yes...I remember you saying that, Morgana.

Morgana: Now we're talking. That's why we must delve deep into Mementos and-

However, Ryuji didn't think things through to not be so sure about all of this.

Ryuji: Whoa, hold up. What're goin' on and on about? We never said about helpin' you out.

Keiko: Well, you did say you were trying to find a way to do something about it is all.

True, Morgana did say those words only – just not asking them for help yet.

Morgana: Huh? Don't tell me...you two aren't going to repay my hospitably that I've shown to help you guys out?

He had to pull Keiko in to all of this mess.

Keiko: You should've said you needed our help, I mean...I would love to, Morgana, but we don't know where to start.

Morgana: Is it because I'm not human? Because I'm like a cat? Is that why you guys are making fun of me?!

Ryuji: We're busy! Thanks, cat, for being a different cool cat and all. We'll see you around! Keiko, let's get out of here.

For Ryuji to be leaving for Keiko to follow him to getting out of the Metaverse for now...

Keiko: Please take care. (I hope he won't be mad at us.)

...Leaving Morgana behind to not let this one slide.

Morgana: Morgana: Hey! What the hell!? Ugh, seriously! Why're you wrapping this up like everything's hunky-dory!? Oh hell no! Get back here! ...Grr...GRAAGGGHHH!

I think Morgana needs to tell them something else to ask for their help next...As for the other two returned back in the real world for both the strange looking apps on each of their cell phones tells them so until they enter back in the Metaverse again later.

Metaverse Navigator: [You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.]

Looks like it worked once again.

Ryuji: ...Thank God. We're back.

Keiko: Home sweet home...I guess.

For them to be staring at each other to be laughing together to start off well to becoming friends already in an issue like this one.

Ryuji: Seems like I've been dragging' you a lot, huh Keiko? Sorry about all of this.

Keiko: No, no. Don't be, Ryuji, it's fine.

Ryuji: That's good to know. In any case, I'm dead tired. How are you holdin' up?

Seems like they were both tired and yet still themselves to be alive to say the least.

Keiko: I'm good, I'm use to this.

Ryuji: And from today has only got for us, this will be perfect to stop Kamoshida. I memorized the faces that Kamoshida was treatin' them as slaves. Once we make him fess up to any abuse he causes before our very eyes, Kamoshida will be done. So...You wanna help me look for those guys or any other witnesses?

Keiko was in to aid Ryuji on this one to end Suguru's nightmare for good.

Keiko: Sure, I'll help out. Having someone hurt others is very wrong.

So she was in, all good to go from their world and back at the Metaverse later.

Ryuji: Now that's what I'm talking about!

Ryuji was holding Keiko's hands without thinking to start blushing from her fine beauty.

Ryuji: Ah! Yeah, I'm happy to have you on my team, Keiko, really I am.

Keiko: (I hope Ryuji's feeling well after today, his face is completely red.) Ryuji?

Ryuji: I'm fine..Hey, so...About your permanent record to try laying low, I don't think it'll help...Sorry. Everyone already knows. They totally got you pegged as a criminal.

She was sue to it to feel left out.

Keiko: I'm use to it, you could say...But who said it first?

Who do you think? Ryuji already knows on who said it first.

Ryuji: Kamoshida opened his damned mouth!

So it was all Suguru's doing.

Keiko: But why? And for him to force me on the volleyball team too.

Ryuji: I know you won't, Keiko, you're too cute-! I mean curious and smart to not do something so foolish. And no one else besides a teacher could've leaked it that fast! It doesn't matter if its a student or a club; that asshole just wrecks things he doesn't agree with. Just like he did with me...! No one will take what I say seriously. Still, those rumors about him gettin' physical might be real. And after seeing Kamoshida's distorted heart-thing in person, there's no way I can't just sit back!

And that's why no one in school from the students or the teachers to believe in Ryuji on what he tries to say about Suguru, so sad for Keiko to understand.

Keiko: Of course, Ryuji, it must be hard for others don't believe in you.

For him to be strong to get through this with some help this time.

Ryuji: Keiko, you're something else. You know that? I'm counting on you! Don't worry; I'm hyped about this too!

Keiko sees that Ryuji was a good person to see for herself to be very good.

Keiko: (Ryuji is something else. Funny, loud mouth, but a nice guy to have a good heart to worry about others. It makes me want to be friends with him. I hope we're not too late to save the others.)

For them to have a bound of friendship. Well, maybe for Keiko but for Ryuji could be a bit different for him...

Tayla: Getting back to the present time for Sae to hear Keiko's story so far. For the Phantom Thieves wasn't form yet, but it was slowly to have not one, but two more members on the team to be three of them. Its best to have others on your side than doing it alone. For Sae wasn't wrong for a new friendship to really happen to Keiko for a very long time which was a very good thing.

Sae: Acting as a Phantom Thief would've been more efficient alone. You could've gone about it that way...However, Keiko, you did not. There are merits to having associates...That's what you decided. Am I wrong?

And that's when Keiko gets something from Ryuji's bounding...

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Chariot Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

Tayla: Chariot Arcana # 1 - Ryuji Sakamoto

Portrayed as a king leading a chariot made up of two differently colored horses (in some cases mythical creatures). The Chariot Arcana is a symbol of victory, conquest, self-assertion, self-confidence, control, war and command. Personas of the Chariot Arcana are commonly Personas excelling in Physical-based attacks. They are almost invariably warrior figures or mythological war deities. Characters who are of the Chariot Arcana are typically very driven individuals, who have a personal goal that they aim to achieve at any cost. It is not uncommon for Chariot characters to be short-tempered or aggressive. Combat-wise, they also tend to focus on physical attacks rather than magic.

And then, Ryuji's stomach made a noise to feel a bit hungry.

Keiko: Ah...Ryuji...? (Someone sounds hungry.)

Ryuji: Oh...Right haven't eaten anything since lunch. Say, Keiko...maybe you and I can go grab a bite to eat? You cool with it?

She didn't mind at all.

Keiko: Sure, Ryuji, I never had a friend like you before and I wish to become one. Let's go somewhere to eat. I don't eat too much, so I'll still join you.

That was a yes then.

Ryuji: Great, follow me...Hey, wait! Me...? A friend?!

Keiko: That's what we are now. You do like me, don't you Ryuji?

For him to like her more than a friend to be kind of hard.

Ryuji: I do, I don't mind being your friend, Keiko. Anyways, tell me all about yourself while we're eating. I like to hear more about your past.

And so they went out to eat for some ramen for Ryuji loves it and Keiko eats a small one. Anyways...she tells him on how she was in trouble from the law. She saved a woman from a drunken man to push him in self defense – to still get expelled from her school to move out somewhere to start a new one for a year or so. Sad, huh? For Ryuji to hear the whole thing from Keiko, he felt sorry for her to hate being accused over nothing she didn't even do wrong.

Keiko: And that's what happened.

And this is what Ryuji says next...

Ryuji: WHAT!?

Keiko: Please calm down, Ryuji. I know its sucks, but still...Try not to make a scene.

He kind of was.

Ryuji: Still, what the hell man?! How much shittier can that asshole get?!

Keiko: I know, but I had to try to do something. I hate it when people hurt others, the bad kinds I can't stand in the world.

Ryuji: I hear ya. So...you left your hometown, and...you're livin' here now, huh?

Keiko: Yes. A friend to my parents Mr. Sakura is taking good care of me who's an owner of a coffee place. He's all talk and sounds mean, but he's really nice once you get to know him.

Ryuji: And hearing your story, Keiko, we might be more alike than I originally thought.

From them having a hard time to be good people with reasons to help out one another and for others to not believe in them at all, sounds like to me.

Keiko: I guess we are both you and I.

And for Ryuji to rethink of touching her hand to place his own hers to be serious and caring on what he was about to say.

Ryuji: Look, Keiko, I won't let Kamoshida get to you. Scream or say no and if he doesn't listen, I'll kick his ass for you! Even if I get expelled from Shujin myself. You're the first girl...No, you're the first friend who treats me better. Who understands me like I do for you too. I guess it's how we're treated like a pain in the ass by the people around us, like we don't belong. I did something at school before, so you're not the only one.

Eating to almost choking on his own food, Keiko pats him on the back to give him a glass of water to swallow the rest of it down.

Keiko: Ryuji, please don't talk with your mouth full and slow down when you're eating.

For her to say that and felt shy.

Keiko: (For him to touch my hand, he was worried about me...)

Ryuji: Hey, I can eat. You barely touched yours.

Keiko was done.

Keiko: I told you, I have a normal appetite but with a small stomach. I'm full now. A woman must watch their weight.

That's true.

Ryuji: Women with their weights, but I understand. You already got a smoking hot body. Look, Keiko, I got your back. And if we can stop Kamoshida together, it'll be fine living a normal school life both you and I.

Keiko: That's true. In any case, thanks for hearing me out, Ryuji, you were the first person I told this to and I feel much better.

Now there was one more thing Keiko has to do with Ryuji...

Ryuji: Oh, yeah! Could you give me your cell phone number and Chat ID for us to contact a lot? It'll be cool.

And so Keiko gives it to him to talk and message Ryuji

Keiko: It'll be fun.

Ryuji: Thanks. And just you wait, Kamoshida...Keiko, tomorrow after school, we should talk to the guys who were slaves in the Metaverse to get some answers. And the volleyball thing's tomorrow...Shit's recommended by Kamoshida makes me want to gag. We'll talk more of the planning out tomorrow you and I.

For Ryuji to tell Keiko to eat more to be good for her and then some for him.

Ryuji: Eat more and live a little.

He sure was to see Keiko's reaction on how much Ryuji can eat.

Keiko: I'm good, thank you. (What a good friend Ryuji is.)

Later that day during the after school training for Ann checks on her friend Shiho Suzui to be working hard in the volleyball team trained by Suguru to be...a bit hurt lately to not tell her best friend about it.

Shiho: ...I-I haven't been sleeping well lately…Whenever I close my eyes, I keep thinking about too many things…

Ann: Shiho...

Shiho: Nationals are coming up soon, so I keep thinking…Should someone like me really be on the starting lineup…?

Ann: Don't worry. Just be confident in yourself! Your skills have been recognized! It's all because you work harder than anyone else!

Shiho: …..Yeah…Volleyball's all I have, after all…

Ann: More importantly, was that injury OK? It looked really swollen.

Shiho: No, it's nothing. It's normal…Especially because a meet's coming up...

Ann: …..

As another member name Yuuki Mishima asks her to follow him for Suguru to talk to her. About what?

Yuuki: Sorry to interrupt, Suzui. Um…Mr. Kamoshida told me to get you.

When Yuuki said that part to Shiho, she gets a bit freaked out than usual.

Shiho: Huh? What does he want...?

Yuuki: He didn't say...

Feeling scared for Shiho tries to say something to Ann, but she couldn't speak up up all. It looks and sounds like she was really scared of Suguru.

Shiho: ...Ann, I...

Ann: ….. It'll be fine! I bet it's a meeting about the starting lineup or something.

Dropping the subject to try to stay strong a bit longer...but for how long?

Shiho: …...Yeah. Well, I better go...

Ann: Yup. Good luck!

Shiho and the quiet student leave with Yuuki. For Ann to worry about her friend Shiho to look worse wasn't normal injuries at all.

Ann: Hang in there, Shiho…!

And does Shiho know of Ann hanging out with the gym teacher more than a friend? Sad, huh? Yuuki looked very mess compare to Shiho. This had Ann worried a whole lot more. With Sojiro seeing Keiko was doing well to text her new best friend Ryuji for this was going well so far for her to call it a night until tomorrow at school. This will be something else.

Sojiro: Eh, as long as you're not getting into trouble, it's fine by me. I don't know what you've been up to, but trust me, you'll be gone if you start causing problems. In case you forget, your life is not a free one right now.

Keiko: Yes, Mr. Sakura.

Sojiro: Good to know. At this rate you're doing, you might make some good friends along the way.

Good point. A long day that was for Keiko, she cleans up to showering and then heading to bed next.

Keiko: (I better get some sleep. And I'll bet I'll be in the Velvet Room to see Igor again, along with Caroline and Justine as well, so here goes.)

Keiko goes to sleep to go in to the prison type of prison cell in her prison uniform and in chains yet again, to wake up to see the three from outside of her cell room.

Igor: Welcome to the Velvet Room, Ms. Trickster.

Keiko wakes up to see him again and gets ready to hear on what's to be told next...

Keiko: (Here we go...) Oh hello, Igor sir.

Showing some respect from her saying hello.

Igor: I thought about resuming our previous conversation tonight. That is why I've summon you here.

Keiko: And why's that?

Igor: What are your thoughts? Are you becoming accustomed to this place?

She seems to get use to it with Morgana's help and Ryuji to get his own powers today.

Keiko: Yeah, I am. I'm quite use to it so far.

Good enough to know.

Igor: Ah, glad to hear it. It seems you have nerves of steel. Your rehabilitation determines if ruined can be stopped. Yet, such a feat cannot be done by you alone. But today, you, Ms. Trickster, you've entered a partnership with someone who awoke to the same power, haven't you?

So he already knows of Ryuji has awaken to his like Keiko to have hers done.

Keiko: Ah, yes...You mean Ryuji, right?

Igor: Involving yourselves with others is an important foundation for your recovery. You've done well. That said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships. It must not be of frivolity, but a ring of those who would, by morals of faith, lend you their strengths. In other words, they are bonds with those who have been robbed of their places to belong. The expansion of said will ring, in return, help you mature as well.

From Personas to have powers to those who have a pure heart to protect Keiko, Morgana, and Ryuji so far in the Metaverse. As said, Justine and Caroline says so next.

Justine: Personas are the strengths of heart...The strong the bonds that surround you, the more power your Personas will gain.

Caroline: There are countless people in the city who have talents that a weakling like you doesn't. You better rack that noggin of yours and get them them on your side. We'll change that into power.

Tayla: What is – Confidant you may ask? Persona 5 Sun Cooperation ability Negotiation

The protagonist has obtained the "Diplomacy" ability at rank 2 of the Sun Confidant. Similar to Social Links, each relationship with a certain character (or possibly a group) is represented by a major Arcana, and ranking up each Confidant grants bonuses to Personas of correlated Arcana: Experience bonus for fusion result; shorter in-game days required for training a Persona in Velvet Room to learn a passive skill for overcoming its weakness. Ranking up each Confidants also unlocks new ability or benefit which directly affects performance in Palaces or otherwise opens up massive conveniences in day-to-day activities. From that and abilities from it have for Keiko and others on her team little by little to reach up to ten.

I guess that makes perfect sense when you think about it more. For Keiko has another gift from her cell phone shows of different cards for one to be Ryuji's, and more in other empty slots will appear when others will happen.

Keiko: Confidants...Like I got from Ryuji today. (And there will be others like him.)

Igor: Indeed. You should be prepared to use even myself, or your ambitions will not come fruition.

And for Igor to laugh with joy, Keiko will do it.

Keiko: If it'll help me save others from the bad people and to make more friends, then I'm in.

Igor: *chuckle* Good, then we have a deal.

Then its settles...And another new pack with Igor happens to be the second one to fill in the spot next from the Confidants.

Keiko: (Its strange about this Igor person, but he does what he does to get the job done by others who are pure. While some who are in the darkness, it must be stopped. He must be serious to ask for my help. It's too late to back down. Still, I have to try.)

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Fool Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

Tayla: Fool Arcana # 2 - Igor

Portrayed as a jester laughing very close to a cliff, accompanied with a dog at his heels. The Fool represents innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos and creativity. This Arcana is originally the only one that doesn't have a number, thus it is considered as the Arcana number 0 or number 22. As such, the silent protagonists from the recent adaptions often start out with the Fool Arcana, in reference of their personality being shaped via player's actions and decisions. The Fool Arcana tends to be the "jack of all trades," since its Personas can inherit all skills without preference for any type. Mythological figures of the Fool Arcana are often heroes, fools, or the protagonists of their own mythological stories.

Igor: Well, you will understand it all in due time...Ms. Trickster, please continue devoting yourself to your rehabilitation.

And that was it for today for Keiko to call it a night...well, the twins do it for her.

Caroline: Now, this conversation is over! Get lost, inmate!

From there, everything goes into black for Keiko to go back to deep sleep to her real world to plan something with Ryuji tomorrow. So from the Confidants from him and Igor, the strong bonds was going well for Keiko to keep on going more and more in due time...as the master himself in the Metaverse just said. Lots more to do. With the night looking well from outside in the city itself, a black cat wonders around town to be looking for someone to be somewhere. You guys don't think...? Was it "him"?


	8. Morgana – Mona

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 8 – Morgana – Mona

Year 20xx

Day# 5 – April 4/13th Wednesday

Another fine day at school for Keiko to get there just fine, to also hear two male students talking about the volleyball team members having some hard time training so much to get hurt is what the rumors are going around than some getting abuse by Suguru being true. Do others believe in it or what? Hard to say for some of the people in the school area...During class time for Kawa to remind the other students with Keiko and Ann about the volleyball tryouts is today by heading to the gym, changing into their gym clothes, and do some work out.

Kawa: OK, listen up everyone. As you all know, today is the volleyball rally. Head to the gymnasium once you've changed. Got it?

During P.E. class, for Keiko does well from running, hitting the volleyball good, watching her reflexes, stronger than she looks and such for the others were surprise on her performance to have Ryuji stare at Keiko 'since the gym clothes uniform looked good on her to his point of view', it was going well.

Keiko: (These types of exercises are nothing to me.)

Now for some of the students did their work out, it was Suguru's turn to help some of his friends and other students on the volleyball team get to training practice for others to watch him like Ryuji and Keiko to take five for now. As the girls were crazy about Suguru but Keiko, and...some other girls like Ann to be watching on the other side of the room. For Suguru was good to go for another round for some of the students to still need to do better, for Yuuki wasn't doing so good on his end to look like a complete mess.

Male Teacher 1: Nice toss!

Male Teacher: 2: Man! You still got it, Coach!

From high fiving each other, to getting back to the game.

Suguru: Thanks. Let's go for one more!

For Ryuji to be seeing all of this was nonsense.

Ryuji: Still sticks out...Hasn't changed a bit.

Keiko: Sort of looks like it other than I love working out.

Ryuji yawns to get from Keiko to do well to stay away from Suguru.

Ryuji: If you want to stay hot, then stay hot, Keiko. As for the volleyball tryouts, it's pretty borin'. Right?

Keiko: If you say so. (And lucky for me, I brought a spare glasses to wear so my good ones won't get damage during gym class.)

Smart thinking there, Keiko. As Suguru takes another shot to send out, the ball hits at Yuuki's face to go down hard. I don't think it was no accident either. This allowed Keiko to help out someone.

Keiko: Hey! (That was uncalled for!) Are you okay?

Looks like Yuuki's face was hurt, but he'll live. As Keiko helps Yuuki out getting back up, then see Keiko up close to really find her to be very pretty.

Yuuki: The exchange student to be a trouble maker...? No, you're an angel.

Keiko: Ah... (Does he mean me?)

Well, someone likes Keiko already that she barely knows, but Yuuki was a good student and nice guy. Suguru stood there for a few seconds for Keiko to see and then he rushes to Yuuki's side to check on him. Yep, he wanted to do that to poor Yuuki.

Suguru: Sorry! Hey, are you all right?! Ms. Amamiya, how is he?

For now, Keiko has to play along to help Yuuki stop the bleeding.

Keiko: I think his nose is bleeding, but he'll be okay to still breathe normally. Hang in there.

The gym teacher gets some help for Yuuki to get better as soon as possible.

Suguru: Someone, take him to the nurse's office!

And so the other student takes care of Yuuki afterwards.

Male Volleyball Member: Thanks, Amamiya, I got him. Its nice of you to help out.

A nice way to say that to someone like Keiko. And for her and Ryuji really saw what Suguru just did to Yuuki just now, was only a matter of time.

Ryuji: Nice help, Keiko. And Kamoshida's act...he'll pay soon enough.

Keiko: Yes. (If you saw it too like I did, Ryuji, then we both know evidences number one to witness his abuse on the poor student. I hope he'll be okay.)

Getting back to the game...

Suguru: All right, let's resume the match!

After practice was over, Ryuji and Keiko meet each other outside to talk about their plans to get more proof on Suguru's actions and to ask other members too.

Ryuji: That asshole's actin' like a king over here too...Get to know each other better, my ass. It's just a one-man show for him to stroke his ego. And how he acted like he was worried about Mishima? What an abusive d-bag…! ...Well, anyways. Now's our chance to go look for the guys we saw were slaves yesterday. Let's look for the faces we saw at the castle. All the members of the team should be here today. I'll be sure to find someone to spill about Kamoshida's physical abuse. Just you wait, asshole.

Keiko: Right, but where will you be searching at?

Ryuji: The first one that popped out was a guy from Class D, so let's start from there. That's your class. Hopefully you can get him to talk without any issues. People have been avoidin' me lately, so…Oh, but you're kinda in the same boat, huh.

For Ryuji to be checking around downstairs in the school building's, Keiko will do the rest from upstairs. From what she was getting like Ryuji was...For one saying the bruises were nothing to trip a lot, afraid to talk about Suguru to say he was fine, also for others to not talk to neither of them due to Keiko's one criminal record on something she didn't do, and Ryuji leaving the track team for others to doubt him. They were hiding something...Something very big and not good, clue number two. But for one student to say something from his team member's names – one to sound familiar to Keiko had the last name being Mishima. Another clue maybe? Keiko finds Ryuji to tell him on what he has found...nothing really, but Keiko might've. Well, before Ryuji could arrive to see Keiko again – guess who shows up first? Ann herself who wanted to talk to her.

Ann: Say...Keiko Amamiya, was it? Can I talk to you for a sec?

She didn't know what Ann wanted to talk to Keiko at a time like this.

Keiko: (Its Ann!) Ah, yes...? What is it?

Ann: I'll make it quick. Look, about the other day you were late to school was a lie and all...There's also the weird rumor about you too.

Ryuji arrives to see Keiko might be in danger, but she wasn't to step in for her just in case.

Ryuji: Whaddya want with her?

Keiko: There you are, Ryuji.

Ann: Hey, you're not even in our class.

True, he was in a different room from Keiko since she was in the same class Ann was in.

Ryuji: ...We just happened to get to know each other is all.

And then, Ann asks them this next question.

Ann: What are you two planning to do to Mr. Kamoshida?

Now she was on to them, for Ann doesn't know what was really going on. Or does she...?

Keiko: Excuse me?

For Ryuji might've heard rumors about Ann and Suguru hanging out a lot.

Ryuji: I see...you're all buddy-buddy with Kamoshida, then the rumors must be true.

Ann: That's none of your business, Sakamoto!

Ryuji: But if you knew what he was doing behind your back, you'd dump him right away.

Keiko felt bad and Ryuji was only warning Ann on what's best for her.

Keiko: Ann, please. Don't date with Kamoshida, he's nothing but trouble. Believe in us.

Now Ann was lost.

Ann: Behind my back...? What's that suppose to mean?

Hard to explain to Ann of the real truth.

Ryuji: You wouldn't get it.

Ann: Look, there are a lot or rumors going on about you two. I don't know what you're trying to pull, but no one's going to help you. I'm just saying as a warning, be careful.

And after that, Ann leaves them to have Ryuji worried about her being around Suguru a lot.

Ryuji: She's the one who needs to be careful.

Keiko: So, Ryuji, do you know Ann?

With Keiko asking Ryuji that question he kind of does to be childhood friends for a while and such over the years growing up together. No way...

Ryuji: Not really. We just to the same middle school. Besides that subject, you got anything good? Anything at all.

Well, Keiko does know of one important clue to tell Ryuji about it of a person name Yuuki Mishima to know more. You know...the one who got hurt from earlier today?

Keiko: Mishima...Ah, yes! Someone said there's a boy name Mishima who was part of the volleyball team would know more about the rumors.

Yuuki Mishima was the one for Ryuji to know of him and Keiko helped him out today.

Ryuji: Mishima was a special coaching for Kamoshida? Special coaching my ass...! Still, I feel bad for the guy to be covered in bruises a lot. Then this is our chance.

This allow for Keiko and Ryuji to rush over back inside of the school to find Yuuki right away before he leaves back home. And they find him just in a nick of time, for they need a lot of answers from him right away.

Keiko: Excuse me? Yuuki? Please wait up.

Yuuki stops to see Ryuji to be a bit scared, but not as much as Keiko to be seeing her again to feel fine.

Ryuji: Hey, got a second?

Yuuki: Sakamoto? And you too, Miss...?

Keiko: My name is Keiko Amamiya. Please to meet you, Yuuki, we're sorry to trouble you also Ryuji's with me. We want to know how Kamoshida's treating you and everyone else in the volleyball team if you would be so kind. Please?

Ryuji: Keiko's right, we just want to chat.

Yuuki's heart was beating to see such beauty like Keiko.

Yuuki: Amamiya...What a beautiful name.

Ah, yeah...Getting back the subject at hand.

Ryuji: Listen, Mishima, we heard of Kamoshida has been "coaching" you. Is that true? You sure its not physical abuse?

Keiko: We won't tell. You can tell us about it and we'll deal with it.

For they could tell, however Yuuki won't say anything about it.

Yuuki: Certainly not! Sorry, Amamiya.

Ryuji: What's the matter? Look...we saw him spike you today. Right in the face.

Yuuki: I'm not good at sports.

Not something for them to believe in...

Ryuji: Still...that doesn't explain all the other bruises you got.

Yuuki: There from practice. I need more training is all.

It looks like the two found other a few things for Yuuki to show them the proof they needed and not the words, it was more from his actions.

Keiko: If so, why do you look so scared when we mention Kamoshida's name?

Ryuji: And is Kamoshida telling you to keep quiet?

Both Keiko and Ryuji have got Yuuki right there. No use hiding it from them this time, they were getting close to evidences number three.

Yuuki: That's...

Suguru: What's going on here?

And just right before Yuuki could tell them, it was too late. Not enough to stop Suguru just yet for him to but in to stop Yuuki from saying anymore 'like he didn't hear the whole thing', but from his reaction, he could tell what might've been going on behind the coach's back.

Keiko: (We were so close.)

Suguru: Mishima, isn't it time for practice?

Something tells me that Yuuki doesn't want to do volleyball today to act like he was hurt from the hit took to the face.

Yuuki: I-I'm not feeling well today...

He wouldn't take it as an excuse to 'force' to make Yuuki change his mind.

Suguru: What? Maybe you're better off quitting then. You're never going to improve that crappy form unless you show up to practice.

Not good, Ryuji had to say something to Suguru to leave Yuuki alone.

Ryuji: Didn't you hear him? He said he ain't feeling well!

Suguru: Well, Mishima? Are you coming to practice or not?

Keiko tries saying something next since Ryuji tried to really hate Suguru a lot.

Keiko: Please, Kamoshida, sorry...I know you want your team to win, but shouldn't they take a breather before they can continue on getting better?

Trying to be polite, Suguru pats Keiko on the back with a smile.

Suguru: Oh, Ms. Amamiya, I didn't see you. I was going to say thanks for lending Mishima a hand from earlier. My bad. I guess I don't know my own strength, don't I? Also, if you want, Ms. Amamiya, come join my volleyball team. Maybe not this year, but somewhere within a year alter you'll get a lot better with my help, some private coaching...

Moving his hand down a bit slower to Keiko's butt to feel Suguru's hand rubbing it to make her panic, and slowly slides away from the coach.

Keiko: (Ah! He just rub my butt!) I think I'm good to stick what I do best, but thank you...!

That pervert! Ryuji and Yuuki witness it for Yuuki had no choice but to stay put to keep the other two out of this mess.

Yuuki: Amamiya! Wait, Kamoshida! It's fine...I'll go.

He walks away for Keiko to see Yuuki just saved hers and Ryuji from Kamoshida for today.

Suguru: Good to know. Also, Sakamoto, anymore trouble you...you'll be out of my school for good from trouble making people.

Dumb perverted coach had to rub it in Ryuji's face.

Ryuji: Bastard...!

Suguru tells the same thing with Keiko.

Suguru: I would consider, Ms. Amamiya, if I were you. Think it over...Did the principal himself tell you to keep it in line?

Keiko: He did, sir...

Great, but it's not over yet.

Suguru: Having trouble makers for the rumors to spread is making the students feel nervous. Not going nowhere. Let's go, Mishima.

Yuuki: Yes, sir. Amamiya, I'm so sorry. I need to stick with Kamoshida, or he might do something worse to you like he did with the other girls...Like Takamaki will be next.

He really does feel bad for Keiko to following the coach next. Poor Yuuki. As Ryuji checks on Keiko to look fine but creep out for a teacher never lays his hands on a student no matter what they try to do or finds them to be cute. That's sexual harassment right there! And what did Yuuki meant about Ann will be next like Keiko was from Suguru's perverted moves?

Ryuji: Keiko! That asshole...He just-!

Keiko: I know, Ryuji, I know. What he did to me was wrong. But we'll get him somehow.

Ryuji: I know...He's gonna pay for this! Trying to hurt anyone else, other girls, Ann's being played for a fool, and touchin' you, Keiko, its still unforgivable!

With them not to give up to try again tomorrow after school somehow for both Ryuji and Keiko to do something...Yuuki was worried about them going on to their doing to stop Suguru in any way.

Yuuki: (Poor Amamiya...And Sakamoto is more hurt than me...Don't they know this whole thing's pointless to prove of Kamoshida's abuse? It'll mean nothing to anyone else. For the teachers, parents, or any other students won't listen to us or me, they'll just keep getting hurt to no end.)

Sad, isn't it? For Keiko to call it a day to text message Ryuji for plan to try out again tomorrow to try arriving back home to try to shake the feeling from getting touched by a filthy teacher like Suguru to get away with it.

Keiko: What's wrong with me...?

Just then, two males stop Keiko from going anywhere else.

Boy #1: Well, well, look at this fine thing. She's cute.

Boy #2: She sure is. And she looks sad, I think she'll look better if she smiled for us.

Keiko has more trouble to deal with right in front of her, more perverts.

Keiko: (Great...) Sorry, but my Dad wants me back home. I don't have time for this.

But they wanted more to grab hold of Keiko do more perverted things to her.

Keiko: Hey!

If she gets into a fight, Keiko would be in bigger trouble to worry about than someone helping her to go to the police.

Boy# 1: Sorry, but we want plenty of time with you.

One guys pins Keiko down to the ground for her to be unable to break free.

Keiko: Stop! Let go of me!

Boy# 2: I got her!

Boy# 1: Good work. Now hold her down so I may have a piece of this babe, and then it'll be your turn.

Boy# 2: Do it, man!

Not good for Keiko to be trapped from two perverted men, only for someone to appear to save Keiko...another high school student from a different school who was male jumps in to the rescue by kicking one of the thugs in the face with his foot.

Boy# 1: Ah! My nose! What the hell?! My nose is bleeding!

Keiko sees her savior to be Goro Akechi himself.

Boy# 2: Who the hell are you?

Keiko: (Its...Another student from a different school, he looks like he's my age.)

Seems like it...

Akechi: Picking on other women like they're your sex toys, gentlemen? You make me sick to my stomach, so I had to help the fair maiden by kicking your ugly friend in the nose. Now, release the girl.

Now the other one was mad to fight back.

Boy# 2: Wha you piece of-!

This Akechi guy was so fast to do self-defense to avoid the other thug's punches to grab him from behind to restrain his arm back very painfully. Ouch!

Akechi: I won't ask again...You better leave her alone before I not only take you to the hospital, but to be arrested by a young detective like myself. Are we clear?

Once he releases the thug, the two were scared to running away to be crying in fear to not deal with the police or someone like Akechi to be a young ace detective.

Boy# 1: Ah! Don't hurt us, Mr. Detective! We're going! We're so sorry!

Boy# 2: I don't want to go back to jail again!

That takes care of those losers...For Akechi was calm and happy for doing another good deed, he helps out Keiko next.

Keiko: (Wow, he's good.) Ah, thank you very much for saving me, sir.

Akechi: Sir? You're funny to address people differently. Here, let me help you up.

For Akechi to lend Keiko his hand to be seeing her face next, he was left speechless from her beauty to look and feel shy to save someone like her. Never felt a lot other girls in his age, but Keiko was quite different.

Keiko: Ah, thanks again... (What's wrong?) May I ask why you're staring at me?

Akechi: Wow...Oh, please forgive me. I see some girls getting hurt or picked on other people, even for the weakest males, its hard to watch. Nothing is more wrong to see crime happen everyday to put a stop to it and save others who are so innocent. Like you, Miss, you're like a Goddess who fell from the sky who I just rescued.

Still touching hands 'sort of', Keiko's heart then begins to pound-like crazy just from staring at Akechi.

Keiko: (Wow, he's very gentlemen-like around me...) Ah, really? Me? But I don't know who you are... 

Akechi: Forgive me. My name is Goro Akechi. I'm a young ace detective. I do go to school like you do, but I have to get the job done sometimes. And please, tell me your name.

Keiko: I'm Keiko Amamiya. (Goro Akechi...)

He kisses Keiko's hand to have her face turn completely red from it to happen out of nowhere.

Akechi: Such a lovely name, Keiko. I know we just met, but I have feeling we'll get to know each other a lot more as the days go by, wouldn't you agree?

Keiko: Yes, I guess so. (Oh, my God! He just kissed my hand!)

Feeling blushed, Keiko hears her train to be leaving and takes her leave back home.

Keiko: Sorry, Akechi, but this is my train stop. Again, thank you for saving me from those thugs and I hope we'll see each other again. Goodbye! 

Getting on it in time to feel really different, Keiko just met with a cute boy to really took a real liking to her. For Akechi to see Keiko again to be waiting for her again, for now he needed get back to work.

Akechi: (Probably one of my best days ever. Saving someone as beautiful as Keiko is, she is quite lovely. I hope to see you again, Keiko, real soon. But for now, I'll see how my home town's doing.)

Well that was something else, huh? Keiko helps out Sojiro a bit around the place again, text messaging Ryuji, and all goes well for her to get some sleep to try something tomorrow to try stopping Suguru with more proof of his abusing students...somehow!

Year 20xx

Day# 6 – April 4/14th Thursday

Another day at school for Keiko and Ryuji to go on with their normal days 'for the time being' until they can do something else next. And from Keiko's encounter with a very cute boy who she met who saved her yesterday to Akechi, to be a very lucky girl at that.

Keiko: (Okay, just go on your normal days at school, Keiko, and Ryuji and I we'll stop Kamoshida somehow...He touched me! I won't allow this to happen to any other girl or to Ann on what's to come to her next...And that boy Akechi, the one who saved my life...Oh, no! Why am I blushing so much just thinking about him?! I got to get my head together! Other than, he is cute...)

Lots on Keiko's mind right now, huh? But at least she can take care of so many things at once. Once school was over for Ann hangs out and talks to Shiho again to see how she was holding up...

Ann: Shouldn't you be heading to volleyball?

Shiho: Un-huh...

Shiho looks ten times worse than she did yesterday! Damn...!

Ann: That bruise above your eye…Is that from practice, too?

Shiho was of course lying about it from her friend.

Shiho: Y-Yeah...

Ann: Are you sure you're not pushing yourself too hard?

Shiho: I'm OK…Volleyball's the only thing I can do right...

And it didn't look so good for the girl's leg to start hurting her a lot. Ouch, it must've been Suguru's doing again to hurt poor Shiho. Even more to have a bruise on her upper eye for Ann to notice for she wasn't going to work photo shooting for today or hang out with Suguru for she might be on to him now, which is very good to know. Ignoring her cell phone call to still talk to her friend.

Shiho: Shouldn't you take that?

Ann: It's probably just my part-time job…I think.

Shiho: I…should get going.

Before Shiho leaves, Ann says this to her.

Ann: Shiho…...Are you sure you're OK?

Shiho: Uh-huh...

As Shiho leaves for Ann to finally answer her cell phone.

Ann: ...Yes? Today won't work…I'm…I'm not feeling so good…Sorry…Bye.

Ann hangs up and leaves. Two male students enter in the courtyard at the same time.

Bored Male Student: Hey, wasn't that Takamaki?

Bossy Male Student: Rumor has it she's dating Kamoshida.

Bored Male Student: Seriously?

Bossy Male Student: I heard people saw them in his car together.

Bored Male Student: You know…she seems pretty easy, huh? You think I'd have a chance, too?

Bossy Male Student: C'mon dude, you can't go after Kamoshida's bitch!

As rumors of Ann dating with Suguru for he likes her, but Ann was doing all this by force for her best friend to be in the volleyball team. Bummer...For Keiko to run into Shiho to see she was another victim to Kamoshida's abusing too, this might another lucky clue number four to have.

Keiko: Huh? (Another one like Yuuki? How sad...)

Shiho felt bad to be in Keiko's way, but she really wasn't.

Shiho: ….Oh! Am I in your way?

Keiko: Huh? Oh, no. You're not in my way at all. Aren't you part of the volleyball team? I think you hang around with a girl name Ann a lot.

She was right about one thing for Shiho didn't mind walking about it a little to get some information out of her to get something about Suguru.

Shiho: Yes, I am. My name is Shiho Suzui. And...Ah, you're the new exchange student, aren't you? In the same class with Ann?

Keiko: I am, Keiko Amamiya's the name. Please to meet with you, Shiho. Its a really nice name.

Shiho: Hello, Keiko, same with your name too. I knew it was only rumors about you to be lies. From the way you do things in school to caring about others like me or Mishima, you're a good person.

I guess from Morgana, Ryuji, Yuuki, and Shiho believe in Keiko to be a very good person.

Keiko: Oh, yes...I'm kind of use to it now a days to not let that bother me too much.

Shiho: I wish I was brave like you are to continue to move forward if I could...

She wish she could, we all do.

Keiko: (This is awful...) Please tell me, Shiho, where did you get those bruises from? Kamoshida?

Shiho couldn't say much, but she leaves with something for Keiko to remember from her words...

Shiho: Just something not right we have to live with, like me...We all wish we can do something, but we can't. Sorry, that's all I can say, Keiko, I hope to talk to you again soon. I got to go. Excuse me.

There she goes...

Keiko: (That poor girl...This has to stop, for Ryuji and I will end Kamoshida's nightmare. Both in the other world and the real world!)

Looks like Keiko has enough evidences to tell Ryuji on what she talk to another witness today outside of the school's court yard. As she said for Shiho was honest with her, it was still upsetting on what Ryuji was hearing for others to get hurt so much – even for both Yuuki and Shiho to get abused a lot from Suguru but Ann.

Ryuji: Dammit all...! This sucks! From Suzui and Mishima are both abused by Kamoshida and yet they can't say anything! He told them something to not say a world or else...I think he's threatening them and their lives. Keiko, what can we do? A sneak attack? Call the cops who of course won't believe in us? We have to think of something!

Keiko tries to think of something 'since Ryuji was trying to for those two ideas wouldn't work', and she thought about something...

Keiko: (The Metaverse of the different Kamoshida king and this one in our world...Wait, what if...? Yeah!) Ryuji, I got it!

She had an idea in mind, a very good one at that.

Ryuji: What? What is it? Say it.

Keiko: Let's punish the king.

From going to the Metaverse to stop Kamoshida's distorted heart would be the only way to stop him in the real world. That's it!

Ryuji: The king...? You mean the other world's Kamoshida?

Keiko: Yes, we can do that! It's the only way.

Ryuji: Well, now that I think about it...Yeah, Yeah...It could work, Keiko, good thinking.

And with this idea in mind, it was a start. All was good, things get even weirder for the two hear someone talking to him and it wasn't a human.

?: I finally found you two...

They thought they were both hearing things.

Ryuji: ...You say something?

Keiko: No. Did you?

And what appears on the table was a black and white spotted cat with blue eyes and a white collar around his neck. Wait...is it Morgana? In cat form?

Morgana: Don't you two think about ditching me again after I help you both out twice now. Both of you owe me, remember?

Yep, it was Morgana.

Ryuji: No way...Is that you, Morgana?!

Morgana: How dare you guys up and leave me the other day. So rude!

Keiko: (Attitude, brains, can speak, has a special gift...) It's Morgana all right.

That it was the real Morgana...

Ryuji: The cat can talk?!

Hey Ryuji, quit calling Morgana a cat!

Morgana: I AM NOT A CAT! This is what happened to me when I entered into your world. I don't know why, but it just did. It was hard finding you two.

Ryuji: Wait...you came to our world?

So much to be asking Morgana about all of this mess.

Morgana: Yes, and not with a phone. That's only use for humans with a special gift like you, Ryuji, and you too, Madame Keiko. At my level's a bit different.

Still, its hard to believe that Morgana can talk for Ryuji and Keiko can hear him.

Ryuji: That aside, why can you talk? You're a cat!

Morgana: How should I know?

Ryuji: Keiko, are you hearing this too?

She was for them to hear to be the real Morgana...only in a house cat pet body.

Keiko: Yeah, I do.

Morgana: Anyways, you two were finding witness to Kamoshida's abuse at your school? Is that true? I think I know a way to tell you both about Kamoshida. Like from your guess, Madame Keiko, you were on to something big.

For Ryuji tries to tell Morgan to be quiet or someone would hear him...But here's the thing, other humans with no powers can't understand him in his cat form but Ryuji and Keiko. So they were fine, see?

Keiko: Hmmm...Only you and I can understand Morgana in a house cat form, Ryuji. So I think we'll be safe.

Morgana: Only to hear me meowing...

That's true, they do for him to go along with it.

Ryuji: Okay, that's effin' weird...! Anyways, what you were saying about going after king Kamoshida...Is that all true?

Morgana: You want to learn more?

Seems like it, yes. But somewhere a bit better to talk with no people around.

Keiko: The school rooftop would be perfect.

Ryuji: Good idea, Keiko. I'll just put the cat into the bag to fit for us to sneak upstairs.

He just has to treat Morgana like a real cat to place him into a bag to carry him around in so no one will find a lost pet.

Morgana: Hey! Easy!

No kidding...Just in time before the two other random teachers try to find Morgana to be saved, just not force in a school bag by force.

Committee Teacher: We really have to be looking for a cat in a busy time like this...?

English Teacher: I just heard a meow somewhere near here. Didn't you hear it?

They found nothing...

Committee Teacher: Make sure you check every nook and cranny around.

I guess people can only hear Morgana meowing is all, but not to Ryuji and Keiko, he was right. They make it to the school's roof top for the three to finally talk in peace.

Ryuji: And...Out you go-! Ouch! 

Morgana scratches Ryuji's face.

Morgana: Go easy on me! Hey...I like these cat claws, they could be useful.

Yeah, moving on...

Ryuji: Okay, sorry...Just tell us about how to stop Kamoshida in the other world.

Keiko: The king himself in the Metaverse. I thought about doing it if it'll work for us.

Lots to explain from Morgana himself. So pay close attention as the other two do the same thing, it's very important to learn all about it.

Morgana: Of course, Madame Keiko. You're correct. To stop this Kamoshida and the other one of his distorted heart, you need to attack his castle. The castle itself is how Kamoshida view this school. He doesn't realize what happens in there, but it's deeply connected to the depths of his heart. Thus, if the castle disappears, it would have a naturally impact the real Kamoshida.

Now Ryuji asks the next question to Morgana.

Ryuji: And what would happen?

Morgana: A Palace is a manifestation of a persona's distorted desires. So, if the castle were no more...

Keiko knows of the next part to answer.

Keiko: He would become an honest person. No more abusing students, acting like a pervert, and getting away with it. I get it now! Its because of making someone into good for a heart to change to get rid of the bad one causing all it in a different, can affect the real person's heart to learn from his or her bad ways.

Seems like it when you think about it, yes.

Morgana: Amazing, Madame Keiko. You pick up things fast when learning and I like it.

Ryuji: For real?! H-He's gonna turn good? But...is that like gettin' back at him?

And there's more to learn and say from Morgana's words.

Morgana: Erasing a Palace essentially means forcing the owner to have a change of heart. However, even though their warped wants disappeared, the crimes they committed remain. Kamoshida will become unable to bear the weight of those crimes, and he'll confess them himself!

Ryuji: You for real? Is that all possible?!

Its true for Ryuji to get a bit too excited on his end.

Morgana: And since the Palace will no longer exist, he'll forget what we did there as well. Not only will we be able to bring Kamoshida down, but there won't even be a trace of our involvement.

Keiko: Yes! This could work.

For Keiko was happy to hear, and so was Ryuji.

Ryuji: That's amazin'! You are one incredible cat!

Morgana: True, except for the cat part!

Now is how to get inside of the Palace to come next to talk about.

Keiko: We need to know how to get into the Palace to find what we're looking for.

Ryuji: Tell us, Morgana, how do we get inside?

Morgana: By stealing the treasure held within. Part of my plan to be done if you two agree to do it. If you want to help me out, I'll gladly teach you. What's your call?

To steal a real bad guy's heart like a honor among thieves, right?

Ryuji: Hey, Keiko, I guess we have no other choice from this point on, huh?

Keiko: You're right, Ryuji. We have to do this.

I guess they were in.

Morgana: ...Good. Oh, and there's one more thing I should tell you. If we erase a Palace, there is no doubt that the person's distorted desires will be erased as well. But desires are what we all need to survive. The will to sleep, eat, fall in love – those sorts of things.

So there were some good things about it with some down sides to it even more.

Ryuji: What are you gettin' at?

Morgana: If all of those yearning were to vanish, they'd be no different than someone who has shut down entirely. They may even die if they're not given proper care. So...

Now he tells them to bring the bad news in the end on the decision for Ryuji and Keiko have already made, what if they turn back?

Keiko: So what? Is that the bad news?

Seems like it...For if they do this to save them, it might sometimes leave some people to their deaths.

Ryuji: Wait...They might die?! Would their death be our fault...?

Morgana: Aren't you determine to face those kinds of risks?

Now he tells them even more.

Ryuji: Keiko...What do you think? If we do then we'll be murders ten times worse than that effin' Kamoshida.

Keiko: Its a risk, I guess...

It was hard to say just yet for Morgana needs for them to think about it just a little longer for him to come back for the answers as soon as possible before it's too late.

Morgana: I came all this way to tell all of you, and for what? Second thoughts...Its the only way you know...Well, a bit of a thing to think it over. I'll come back later. Make sure you two have made your decisions by then.

Off Morgana as a house pet cat goes somewhere else on his own, until he comes for them again later. And what's for Keiko and Ryuji to do for helping out Morgana do this for him to still aid them to make things fair? You know, fair is fair?

Keiko: If we do this, we can change Kamoshida's heart, but on the down side of things, we'll kill a person with no desires left in his or anyone's hearts anymore.

Ryuji: Man, we're gettin' all worked up for nothing...Dammit!

Keiko: Ryuji?

Was there another way to still do it? Or will they go along with Morgana's idea?

Ryuji: I know, Keiko, this sucks. Still, we can't stop. I'll try and see if I can figure out another way...C'mon, lets get outta here.

Keiko: Yeah, okay. (Ryuji, what if our options have to be what Morgana said? What then? We might have to. If there was another way to do anything else and still change Kamoshida's heart, I would do anything to have those type of power.)

Hmm...Could that be one of Keiko's wishes to make from a little luck charm? Well, I'm not so sure. But just because on what Morgana said was good to do with some down sides to it, that doesn't mean one bit for Keiko or Ryuji to not give up to stop Suguru in any way from his abusing and perverted ways on other women or to bother Ann no more. To also freeing both Yuuki and Shiho from this nightmare. For the two headed back home from school to think things over, with any luck. With something else to do for Keiko on the way back from the train station next.


	9. Shiho Suzui and Yuuki Mishima

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 9 - Shiho Suzui and Yuuki Mishima

From hearing Morgana to be asking Ryuji and Keiko to think it over to steal Suguru's treasure to stop him from being so mess up in the real world, and more in the Metaverse as a king. It might work to make him turn good from his distorted heart, but some parts will make him lose the will to live without having any desires. Will they go through this mess? Hard to say until they decide tomorrow for Keiko walks back home from school to take the train and sees someone on her way home from the train station of Teikyu Station Ginza Line Gate, it was Ann...And from the way she was talking to someone on the phone to sound so angry, she wasn't being herself right now to have Keiko worry about her to have Suguru to hang out with a good student like she was.

Keiko: (Is that Ann? She doesn't seem like herself right now.)

Ann: Will you please just give it a rest?! I told you, I'm not feeling up to it...

Then from Ann's react for someone on the phone to say something to her in complete shock.

Ann: Wait, what...?! That's not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher?!

From that sound, it was Suguru who Ann was talking to.

Keiko: (Kamoshida!)

Ann: This has nothing to do with Shiho!

Then Suguru hangs up on Ann to have her worries from her friend Shiho could be trouble from the gym teacher again.

Ann: Ah...Shiho's...starting position...

Keiko couldn't just stand there and see Ann suffer, she had to say something to her.

Keiko: Ah, excuse me, Ann? Are you feeling well?

And it looks like Ann could tell that Keiko was ease dropping on her.

Ann: Keiko? Wait...Were you listening?

She explains herself better to Ann.

Keiko: I was just pass by and heard you talk to sound upset! I didn't do it on purpose!

Ann: Wait, I was out of line...Sorry. So, how much did you hear...?

Keiko was honest with Ann to tell her that part.

Keiko: Something about a friend...?

Ann: Shiho...

Keiko: Are you okay?

Ann tries to run away to keep Keiko out of her business.

Ann: It has nothing to do with you!

But Keiko grabs her hand to keep Ann calm to be there to help out another girl.

Keiko: I've asked if you're okay or not. Please, you can tell me. What did Kamoshida do to you and Shiho? She's not herself like Yuuki's the same thing.

Ann then started to cry to feel really upset right now, this looks serious.

Ann: *sob* Why do you care?!

Keiko: Because I like to help out others, seeing them sad like this could only mean trouble. Please, let me. But...We should go somewhere else to talk. Are you hungry?

Luckily Ann was for her and Keiko ate somewhere to have a girl to girl talk. As Ann was feeling really upset to hide it all in front of someone she barely knows.

Ann: I don't have anything to talk about with you, Keiko. What you heard on the phone, it was just an argument...

Keiko: Let me guess...With Kamoshida? (Poor Ann looks really stressed out.) Please, tell me. Listen...he sexually harass me too. He grabbed my butt. So you and I are in the same boat while he takes his abuse on Yuuki, Shiho, and the others.

And for hearing that part between those two girls, Ann didn't think Keiko would become Suguru's next target of a nice girl for them to be in the same boat. Now Ann breaks down in tears to tell her everything without holding anything back.

Ann: He did what to you...?

Keiko: He did.

Now she talks...

Ann: You heard the rumors, haven't you? About Mr. Kamoshida? Everyone says we're getting it on. But...that's so not true...! That was him on the other line. I avoided giving him my number...for the longest time...He told me to go to his place after this...You know what it means. I know he's trying to do the same thing too, but I know between you and I aren't those type of women!

It could only mean one thing for Keiko to guess it for Ann.

Keiko: Like me, he also wants to get in your pants, right? He wants you to sleep with him. (How horrible!)

Suguru wants to have sex with Ann? So gross!

Ann: He wants to, but I don't and I know you won't either, Keiko, good call. But if I turn him down, he said he'd take my friend off as a register on the team...I've been telling myself this is all for Shiho's sake...I can't take it anymore! I've had enough of this...I hate him! But still, Shiho's my best friend! She's all that I have left at that sorry excuse of a school! Tell me...What should I do..?

With Ann crying for Keiko to feel her pain to tighten her hands on her dress, this was very serious.

Keiko: Oh, Ann... (Damn that Kamoshida! How dare he take his advantages on everyone, including the girls!)

Ann: Sorry...I shouldn't have asked. It's not your problem.

Keiko: No, its fine, Ann. Let it all out.

For them to talk some more while eating and drinking for Ann to breath normally again.

Ann: What...am I saying...? I've barely even talked to you before...

Keiko: As I said before, it's fine.

This catches Ann by surprise for Keiko to cheer up someone like her.

Ann: Huh? You're so weird. Usually everyone just ignores me. Are you really a bad person as the rumors says, Keiko...? You just don't seem like it to me.

Keiko: What rumors? I shouldn't be the talk in this part of town.

True, and hopefully to not spread any further.

Ann: I figured as much. You seem lonely – almost like you didn't belong anywhere...We're the same in that regard. Maybe that's why it was so easy for me to talk to you. You didn't give up on me to talk to someone, and you were the first to tell. Is there really no way for me to help Shiho? I wish he'd just changed his mind...Like forget about me and everything. As if that could never happen.

Keiko: No! Don't say that!

Keiko felt bad making a scene 'almost' to talk normally again.

Keiko: Sorry, I get mad from something like this too you know. And Ann, it could happen. Just don't give up.

This made Ann laugh in a good way to say the least.

Ann: Thanks, but it wasn't a serious question to answer. But I do feel a bit better now...I'm gonna head home.

Keiko: Are you sure you're okay walking back alone?

Ann: I'll be fine. And Keiko, thanks again. Just don't tell anyone on what I told you, all right? It'll be our little secret. And don't worry about me either, I'll try to talk my way to Kamoshida to change his mind somehow, without sleeping with him. I haven't done it yet, and I never will with the likes of him. Trust me. I already like someone else. Well...Thanks again, Keiko, if anyone's going to deal with Kamoshida more, then it's me.

Ann leaves to go home for today, for Keiko sees she wasn't the type of girl to sleep with Suguru and never will either. Good!

Keiko: (Ann's amazing, I knew she would never do anything bad.)

Meanwhile back at school – Yuuki hated to go get Shiho for Suguru for he wanted her to go see him again...

Yuuki: Suzui...Are you leaving...?

Shiho: What is it...?

Yuuki: Mr. Kamoshida's asking for you...He's in the PE faculty office.

Not good once Yuuki told Shiho to go see Suguru again, for he didn't know what the real reason was, but she did to be very scared.

Shiho: What did he say?

Yuuki: ...I don't know. Well...I have to go.

Once Yuuki leaves, Shiho was feeling very scared for another beating to get again. To get a call from Ann, but only to ignore it instead.

Shiho: ...Ann...

From ignoring the phone calls, she walks off. I have a feeling that something else will happen to be very bad. With Keiko arriving back home to tell Sojiro about her day on how school was going 'but not the whole Suguru thing', and making new friends without getting in to trouble.

Sojiro: Well, this is something new. Still...I'm happy you're doing pretty well, Keiko, that's all I wanted to hear. And having the place cleaned up to helping me is very good. Keep at it. Not bad, for someone who listens to reasons.

Keiko: I will, Mr. Sakura, thanks.

As Keiko text messages Ryuji to get ready to go to bed and get some sleep for tomorrow to go to school, hopefully on what happens then will make a decision or to fix something from this mess right away.

Keiko: (If he has a change of heart, he'll probably stop abusing his students, but it's too risky...Stealing Kamoshida's distorted desires...Can we really do it? Anyways, I should get some sleep.)

Year 20xx

Day # 7 – April 4/15th – Friday

Another day at school for Keiko to get clean up, take a train, and goes to class to be doing well 'with Morgana as a cat' to be hiding under her desk to watch Keiko work and stays quiet since he meows a lot for others with no powers to hear.

Mr Ushimaru: So, I assume all of you know about the separation of powers? There are three branches in our government. The National Diet is legislative, the Cabinet is executive, and the Supreme Court is judiciary. This division of power provides checks and balances, which ensures no one branch becomes unstoppable.

During class time, Morgana tries to talk to Keiko during class to not sound like a random cat was meowing to others so much.

Morgana: Hey, Madame Keiko. Have you made up your mind? No matter how much thinking you do, there's only one option. You'd be better off just listening to me.

Now's not the good time, Morgana, keep quiet.

Keiko: Shh...Morgana, please. No talking.

Ushimaru thought he heard a normal cat in the school. Crap!

Mr. Ushimaru: Hm? Did I just hear a cat just now?

Now he has done it...Say something, Morgana.

Keiko: (Not good...!)

He had no other choice.

Morgana: M-Meow!

Mr. Ushimaru: Could that rumored cat be somewhere nearby…? Settle down! We're in the middle of an important lecture!

Good. He doesn't realize now to get back to the class.

Keiko: Too close...

Hearing from Mr. Ushimaru teaching for other students to listen in and writing down on their note books, Morgana was still waiting for Keiko and Ryuji to decide to give him their answers after school. Will they do it or find some other way? Just then...one of the students gets out of his seat to see something was going on to be very bad.

Boy Student: Hey...What's that...?!

From one male student seeing something from outside of the school, same with a female student of someone about to commit suicide.

Mr. Ushimaru: Enough! This is a classroom!

Girl Student: Wait...She's going to jump...!

For the other students started to panic all over the class room as Yuuki sees who it was.

Yuuki: Suzui...?

Keiko: Shiho's going to jump?!

For those two saying Shiho's name, Ann gets out of her seat to see on what's about happen next. And it was going to be good at all.

Ann: Shiho...?

Mr. Urashima: Please stay in your seats! Do not step foot outside of this room!

Not at a time like this, Shiho's going to commit suicide! For the students like Ann and Keiko 'with Morgana walking around to hide very well as a cat', to see the horrors from outside of their school's building. She does it for others to scream in horror. My God...!

Ann: ….!

Mr. Ushimaru: Calm down! Back to your seats!

Ann: No...Why?! Shiho...!

Rushing outside to help out her friend, Keiko follows her and Ryuji catches up.

Ryuji: Keiko? What the hell happened?

Keiko: Ann's friend Shiho just jumped off the school building! She might be hurt badly! (I hope she's not dead...)

That catches Ryuji's attention to follow Keiko.

Ryuji: She did what!?

Arriving outside for a lot of students were watching to be...taking pictures on their cell phones to post a lot of on what just happened. Really? Not the best time right now for Ryuji to find this to be very frustrating. No kidding!

Ryuji: Hey, lemme through!

Male Student: What the hell?!

Ryuji: Outta the way, man! Please!

Wow...Talk about a disturbing a sad scene this is.

Panicking Teacher: Class is still in session!

Ann: Shiho...!

Keiko: My god!

Ryuji: What the hell's wrong with these people...?!

With the ambulance arriving to take Shiho away, they needed someone who knew her to come along.

Paramedics: We need someone to go with her...Are they any teachers around?

Panicking Teacher: I-I'm not in charge of her class though...

Other Teacher: We should leave this to Principal Kobayakawa...

With no else helping out for some of the teachers, Ann volunteers.

Ann: I'll go!

Paramedics: Please hurry!

Ann checks on Shiho's conditions to go to the hospital with her best friend.

Ann: Shido...Why...?

She wakes up to be see Ann.

Shiho: Ann...? I'm sorry. I...I can't take this...anymore...

Ann: Shiho...?

And so she told Ann on what happened to make Shiho try to kill herself.

Ann: ...Huh...? Kamoshida?!

Shiho: Ngh...

She was in pain to get rush to the hospital right away.

Ann: No...Shido!?

Looks like her friend needed time to rest at the hospital for Ann to stay by Shiho's side, with the ambulance truck leaving...Principle Koba tells everyone to not worry at all, everything will be fine, and to get back to their classes.

Koba: Teachers, return to your classrooms for the time being! Please do not let any students go home yet!

Really...? Keiko had to do something to ask Suguru about something to be behind all of this; for Ryuji wanted to get some answers from Yuuki to learn that the gym teacher abuses a lot to even have Shiho try to kill herself almost after what he just saw, he didn't think it would come this far.

Keiko: (I knew this has something to do with this mess! Shiho getting kill almost to have Ann cry and Yuuki getting hurt a lot, this has gone far enough! Ryuji, please talk to Yuuki one more time for me.)

Yuuki feeling scared for Keiko and Ryuji wanted to help for him to feel upset on what happened to Shiho, to abuse any student like the two as he calls Shiho to do something since Ann didn't sleep with him. The gym teacher kicks her off the team from feeling rejected to have Suguru let his anger out on her 'from abuse and rape'. Now Ryuji knew to have a word with Suguru himself where Keiko was heading to.

Ryuji: Wait, Keiko...THAT SOUND OF A BITCH! 

Yuuki hears Ryuji saying about Keiko was going to talk to Suguru alone, they have to hurry.

Yuuki: Sakamoto? Wait, where did Amamiya go? Wait for me!

Hurry, boys! With Keiko arriving to get some answers out of Suguru 'at the facility office room' to be the final clue of it all. It does on what Suguru might've done. We know that he did it, so why wasn't he hiding it all for some students, teachers, and parents to be okay with all of this? Even the principal himself?!

Keiko: Ah, Kamoshida, didn't you hear? Shiho tried to kill herself just now! She could've die! Please tell her parents and the other volleyball team members on what just happened!

For Suguru to be sitting near his desk to not have a care free in the world.

Suguru: Oh, yes. I've heard all about it. She didn't take it so well when I kick her off the team. So sad...Trying to have herself killed is not the way to go, I taught her better than that...Which reminds me, Ms. Amamiya, there's a opening for you to join my volleyball team once the whole mess settles down. What do you say?

Wow, not going to happen, pervert! For Keiko means it.

Keiko: No...No! I told you before, I don't want to! And this isn't the best time to be talking about people joining the volleyball! Now please, you have to tell everyone what happen-!

Suguru pulls Keiko to the table to pin her down to do something from rape by groping her a little to touching her breasts. So mess up!

Suguru: Now, now...I don't like that type of respond, Ms. Amamiya, you're too cute to not be part of my team. I'm willing to give you special training if you change your mind. And not to worry, unlike Suzui, I can be real gentle.

What's about to happen next?

Keiko: (No...! A teacher can't do this to a student! Or to anyone else like this!) Help!

Calling for help as Ryuji slams open the slide door to see Keiko was in danger from Suguru to shoving him aside 'just slightly' to save his friend's life. Good!

Ryuji: Keiko!

Keiko: Ryuji! Yuuki! (I knew someone would come for me!)

He saved Keiko's life from the pervert like Suguru.

Suguru: What?!

Yuuki: Amamiya?! Kamoshida, were you trying to-?!

For him to get twice as angry, same with Keiko 'to be saved', and Yuuki was horrified from almost seeing a girl he has a crush to be close of getting raped.

Ryuji: Hey, Kamoshida! Trying to have Keiko in your pants? And what happened just now...! What the hell did you do to that girl?!

Ryuji kept Keiko real close to him as Morgana was watching and hearing it all on top of the book shelves to feel sicken on what almost happened.

Keiko: I was almost...!

Ryuji: Keiko, just stay with me and Mishima at all times. I got ya.

Suguru: What are you talking about, Sakamoto? I was just checking on Ms. Amamiya from almost falling down. You really have a sick mind to think otherwise.

This made Ryuji mad to kick the chair aside.

Ryuji: Don't play dumb with me!

Now Suguru tries to act like the real teacher to get away with it to talk back at Ryuji.

Suguru: That is enough!

Yuuki: But what you did...It wasn't coaching us...

Now Yuuki has gotten Suguru's attention.

Suguru: What did you just say?

Yuuki: You...you order me to call Suzui here...I can only imagine what you did to her...! And you almost tried to rape Amamiya...!

Now the gym teacher talks back.

Suguru: Oh, really? You're going on and on about things you have no proof of...Basically, you're simply making these claims because you can't be a regular on the team, right?

Yuuki: That's not with this is about...!

Keiko 'although she felt scared on what almost happened to her getting raped by Suguru', she had to stay strong to fight back for the others.

Keiko: They came and witness you trying to rape me and Ann told me all about you and Shiho! I think that's proof enough to all of us.

And let's not forget Morgana as well, sort of if others could understand him...

Suguru: Even if it is exactly as you imagine it to be, hypothetically speaking...what can any of you do? We just received a call from the hospital a few minutes ago. Suzui's in a coma, and her chances or recovery are slim...How could someone like that make a statement?

Now he tells them to be even bigger bad news.

Keiko: She's what!?

Suguru: That's it, sad but true. There's no chance of her getting better, I hear...The poor girl. And that's why I want to replace her with you, Ms. Amamiya, whether you want to or not. I saw your skills in gym class and I want you on my team to use them in the up coming tournament.

For Suguru to get better girls, for him not to have Ann to call the deal off for Shiho not joining the team anymore. And trying to replace Shiho with Keiko was so mess up.

Yuuki: No...That can't be...How could you...?!

And Ryuji can't take it from Suguru anymore.

Ryuji: You goddamn...!

Suguru: This again? Do we need another talk about self defense again?

Not this time, pal...

Ryuji: You son of a...! You shut your mouth, you son of a bitch!

Ryuji was really going to punched Suguru for he wanted to for him to kick him out of school, but Keiko 'having no other choice' steps in to stop her friend for trying to make the wrong choice.

Keiko: (If he does it, its all over. No matter how much we still want to stop Kamoshida!) Stop it, Ryuji! That's what he wants you to do!

Just in time...

Ryuji: Keiko? Why did you stop me?! He tried to rape you!

Keiko: I know, but...

Ryuji: Still!

She had to, Keiko had no choice or its the end for Ryuji to get expelled out of school.

Suguru: Stopping your so call friend who try to save you from me trying to rape you, huh Ms. Amamiya? That's quite surprising...I thought you were going to punch me, Sakamoto, come on. Try it. Oh wait, you can't.

He laughs to now have the three in big trouble now for Suguru to get away with it all.

Suguru: I thought so. Everyone present right now...will be expelled.

Keiko: Why?!

He was serious about doing it.

Suguru: I'm reporting all of you at the next boarding meeting.

For Keiko, Ryuji, and Yuuki were being threaten by Suguru.

Ryuji: Wha-?

Yuuki: You can't make a decision like that...!

Suguru: Who would consider on what scum like you have to say? Sakamoto, I wanted you gone from the start. And you threatening too, Mishima, so you're just as responsible.

For Ryuji and Yuuki were getting it big time from Suguru's evil planning to get rid of them both.

Yuuki: Huh?

Suguru: To think why I have to had your useless on the team to be my my errand boy and nothing else. You acted like the victim, but you...Ms. Amamiya, you have a criminal record from your little mistake in the past, am I right? Mishima, you shouldn't be spreading about people with bad criminal records ten times worse than this fine young woman.

Wow, who knew Yuuki sort of did that to learn from right and wrong in his past life. From those things, and learning about Keiko's got leaked to Suguru himself.

Ryuji: Mishima...?

Keiko: You did what now?

Yuuki felt really bad.

Yuuki: He told me to do it...I had no choice! I'm so sorry, Amamiya! I'm not against you or anything!

Suguru was just laughing away to win once again to get away with anything.

Suguru: Now, are we finished here? You're all expelled! You're all done for; your futures are mine to take. Now get out of my sight.

Could really be the end for the three? I don't blame Yuuki at all, he was force to do it.

Ryuji: I can't believe this asshole's gettin' away with this...!

Well, Keiko won't stand for this since both Ryuji and Yuuki did tried and failed...it was her turn to make a move with a lot of the Metaverse to really still Suguru Shadow's treasure for his mess up distorted to stop.

Keiko: Wait, Ryuji, we'll make 'him' eat his words.

He gets what she was saying to him.

Ryuji: Huh...? Oh, right. We have that!

Keiko kept Ryuji quite to have something going on to say to Suguru 'to hold up for more time'.

Keiko: Kamoshida, before you think about expelling the three of us...I like to propose a wager.

The gym teacher hears her out.

Suguru: Like what?

Keiko: The big game coming up for you to train your students to win...What if I try to sign up for the team? To train alone and then come to get coached by you personally?

Suguru: Go on...

Yuuki got scared on what Keiko was thinking about doing.

Yuuki: Wait, Amamiya-! 

Ryuji: She's got this, man, like it or not. It'll by us some time. If we can get some proof. Somehow...

Trying to say the whole thing, Ryuji begs of Yuuki to trust in him and in Keiko the most. So, what was the proposal?

Keiko: Listen...the game's coming up with the beginning of May next month. You need more time training. Allow me to do some of my training for next year's tournament to think about joining your team. I will go out with you and such, only you and me and I'll do whatever you want to keep this a secret if you do well for the big games. Show me, then we'll talk, when the game happens. If you do, then I'm all yours and you leave Yuuki and Ryuji out of this forever.

Well, one sides to this for Suguru to like this idea with some fair changes on a 'if' part.

Suguru: A little wager, huh? Okay...Let's slow down and talk this over, Ms. Amamiya. How about if...that is if you win by getting enough proof by someone that I'm committing the abusing on my team, I'll leave you, Sakamoto, and Mishima alone for good without getting you three expelled by the time of the board meeting.

Keiko: Will you also tell the police too?

Suguru: I never go back on my word.

With that part for Keiko to be said, it was Suguru's turn...

Suguru: Good, now it's my turn. If I win, you have to go out with me forever, become my new volleyball member of my team, and allow for me to expelled the two boys to a different school to transfer and be far away from me for good, no second thoughts. You have until May the 2nd to decide. I'll prove to you that my team is good to train for the tournament before you can proof to the cops about my bad deeds. What do you say, Ms. Amamiya? Take it or leave it.

A very harsh decision to wait until the to do something in time or else, for Morgana now knows what Ryuji and Keiko have decided upon about stealing Suguru's heart. But for now to hold up until then for the deadline to not happen for poor Keiko to put her life on the line.

Keiko: (For Shiho to suffer and Yuuki, I don't want for Ann to deal with this anymore than I possibly have to. And I really don't want to do this!) All right, until then I'll let you know by May the 2nd.

And it's been done for Suguru to hold off of Ryuji and Yuuki's expelling until later on whatever happens next.

Suguru: Now we're talking, deal! Until then, Ms. Amamiya, I'm going make you proud to have you change your mind to become a full woman out of you soon to join my team.

Well, this sucks. But this will have to do for now...For Morgana felt bad for Keiko.

Morgana: (Oh no, Madame Keiko...)

Ryuji and Yuuki felt even worse for Keiko to save them to have Suguru to make Keiko his girlfriend...Ew!

Ryuji: Ah, man...Keiko...

For she felt down to leave the room without putting up a fight with this Suguru...

Keiko: Ryuji, I'll see you outside.

He knew what it means to do so in a bit.

Keiko: And Yuuki...It's not your fault, I don't blame you at all, excuse me...!

Suguru from the real world and the Shadow self in the Metaverse won't get away with this! For Keiko needed some time to think things over alone for Ryuji and Morgana knew where to meet with her in a bit. With Suguru laughing to another victory and another one to win by any means to play fairly 'for now', Yuuki leaves to be smiling a bit and crying to go through so much today to hope on whatever happens next to end it all 'even for Shiho's sake will happen' somehow.

Yuuki: (Oh, Amamiya, thank you so much. You're so kind to me as you're beautiful...)

As Ann stayed with Shiho at the hospital for a bit until she went back to school...What's going to happen next before finding Suguru Shadow's treasure?

Ann: (Shiho...! Mr. Kamoshida's gonna pay for this...!)

As for Morgana to know about Keiko was upset to be sitting outside of her school alone to felt left out to see how brave she was to save others in this type of mess.

Morgana: (Madame Keiko, I'm sorry to get you and Ryuji in trouble to put your life on the line, but I swear I'll save you from Kamoshida before that day ever arrives. I promise. Even if it risks my chance of becoming human for the time being, then so be it.)

More to come next time...Lots to cover, but from the game story line told in my version is the best, right? Yep!


	10. Ann Takamaki – Panther

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 10 - Ann Takamaki – Panther

Harsh, isn't it? Shiho's at the hospital in a mess with Ann checking on her before heading back to school, leaving Ryuji and Yuuki's lives on the line from Suguru trying to have Keiko for himself and on his team if he wins, not unless they get some more evidences to stopping him – and back in the Metaverse. The decision has been made! With Keiko trying to clear her head up before leaving with both Ryuji and Morgana to be on her own from outside of the school to think this through to be scared, sad, and angry at the same time on what she had to do without getting expelled from the lying gym teacher, for he's the real criminal!

Keiko: (I had no other choice...I had to do something to buy Ryuji and me some more time...but will it be enough to stop Kamoshida for good...? I really don't want to end up being a volleyball member and to go out with a teacher like that monster.)

For her to feel really sad, someone comes by to be part of the police group as a detective 'that we already know of' for it was Akechi to be investigating from Shiho where she fell to learn something about a rumor of Suguru's abusing on other students to be going on, he might be on to something for some teachers and students to tell him a little for Akechi to figure out the rest. He sees Keiko looking upset to bump in to each other again, by luck.

Akechi: Huh? Keiko? Is that you?

Keiko sees Akechi to be part of the detective in the police force from the badge he was wearing and different school uniform...For her to see Akechi again to be working and her to be crying.

Keiko: Akechi...? (Oh, no! I don't want him to see me crying like this!)

Holding up his job to report back in time, Akechi checks on Keiko.

Akechi: It must be luck for us to bump into each other again, I'm glad. You go to Shujin Academy I see.

Keiko: And you're a detective to be working on Shiho's suicide?

Akechi: I'm trying to figure out what's going on, so yes I am. But I want to know why you're sitting here all by yourself? Why a sweet person like you is crying so sadly?

It was too late to hide it now. What will Keiko say to Akechi?

Keiko: Oh, well...its about the investigation to be going on...Oh, never mind! I can't explain!

Well, Akechi didn't mind to gently wipe the tears away from Keiko's face with his hands.

Akechi: I see...you're too scared to tell others or the teachers about it because no one will believe in you, Keiko, it makes you feel upset for being left out in the world. All alone, I know how you feel. Why not tell me, it'll be our secret to help out each other. Please?

Thinking carefully on what Keiko has to say to Akechi to be the 'half' truth...

Keiko: (I guess I should tell him about the real world of Kamoshida on what I had to do and try to do to both Yuuki and Ryuji.) Okay, I'll tell you, Akechi, if you're willing to help all of us out. (And at the mean time, we can do the rest to Kamoshida's Shadow back at the Metaverse in a bit.) Here's what happened afterwards...

So she tells him everything from the event in the real world – from Suguru abusing his team, using Yuuki to force him to do his deeds, others staying quiet about it for no other students, teachers, or parents won't say anything about it, and trying to expelled Ryuji and Yuuki after kicking Shiho off the team 'but leaving Ann to force to date with Suguru out of it as promised', she was to lose to date him to lose her two friends. Although if she could find some proof to try stopping Suguru in time to admit his crimes. Akechi couldn't believe on what he just heard to be shock and feels really bad for Keiko on what she's going through.

Akechi: No way...! So this Kamoshida's behind everything...? The close suicide, other students getting hurt, and him trying to rape you to be force on the team and dating a teacher to save your friends...! How could he do such a thing?!

Keiko: I know...I don't want to, but Kamoshida was going to expelled Ryuji and Yuuki, I had to do something! 

She felt scared to have trouble with this Suguru to deal with than knowing what to do in the Metaverse one. Crying again, Akechi pulls her closer to him to wrap his arms around Keiko.

Akechi: Come here, Keiko...Let me cheer you up.

A bit close for Akechi to make a move on Keiko to really be serious about her.

Keiko: Huh? What are you doing? (He's really serious to care about me so much, and we just met!)

A touching moment here, huh?

Akechi: What do you think I'm doing? I want to make you feel better. I believe in you. And you told no one else about this?

Keiko: No...They wouldn't listen, not even the cops. (With many reasons why because of the other part when I got arrested.)

Akechi: I see. Well, that'll soon change their minds with me helping out. I won't let your gym teacher get to you, Keiko, you let me deal with Kamoshida. I promise, he won't be able to hurt your friends to get kicked out of school, hurt anyone else, or getting you on the team if you don't want to. And sometimes, you have to fight back and you won't get in to trouble. Trust me, don't be afraid to do it unless you have a reason to.

He was right, for Keiko to see how kind hearted Akechi was to go through so much to do this for her.

Keiko: You will? But how? Its so much for you to do without yourself getting in to trouble with Kamoshida. Why are you doing this for me?

Akechi touches Keiko's face to be crazy about her so much.

Akechi: Let just say I hate to see a beautiful girl like you be like this, sad and alone. I don't like seeing you cry. I like it more when you smile. It's no trouble, Keiko, I can deal with him. Many of my cases that I've dealt with others who are ten times worse, to get the problem solved afterwards. Trust me, give me some time to find evidences and to say it to Kamoshida to keep his dirty hands away from you.

I guess Keiko had someone to help her out in the real world at least.

Keiko: Thank you...

She was smiling a bit.

Akechi: That's what I wanted to see, looks cute. Now it's settle, I need to get back to work, but I hope to see you again, Keiko, you can leave everything to me.

As Akechi gets back to work to wave goodbye to Keiko 'until they'll meet again', she was blushing to see there was someone to talk to who believes in her.

Keiko: Bye... (Wow, Akechi's very sweet to go through so much for me. I still hope he'll be okay dealing with with the mess from Kamoshida. Good luck...)

And from there, Ryuji appears and Morgana to check on Keiko to be feeling a bit better now.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, there you are. We're been looking all over for you. I see you and Ryuji have made your decisions?

Keiko: We have.

But before that, Ryuji stands in front of Keiko to look at frustrated right now.

Keiko: ...Ryuji? What's wrong?

Ryuji: You should've let me punch Kamoshida, Keiko, but you have to make a effin' bet with him to see on that deadline if you go out with him or not? How will we get the proof in time while kicking his shadow's ass in the other world?! I rather be expelled myself than to see you in the arms of a rapist!

Keiko: I'm sorry, Ryuji, I panicked.

Ryuji: Panicking without thinking's not go enough, you idiot!

Keiko: Sorry...

For Ryuji got mad to then hugging Keiko to do anything for her until the problem's been solved.

Ryuji: Stupid...I'm just glad you're okay...Anyways, we'll get through this somehow before the deadline comes. We can't waist any time. We gotta hurry and go to that world and beat the shit outta that asshole!

Well, Morgana corrects Ryuji on the last part.

Morgana: We're not beating him up, just stealing his distorted desires. And you're right, I could've scratch him like hell if I could...! What he tried to do to you, Madame Keiko, was still unforgivable. Again, you two are sure about doing this? And what if Kamoshida suffers a mental shut down?

Their minds have been made up, for Keiko was ready and Ryuji wanted to do this the most.

Ryuji: I have...

Keiko: Me too, he'll pay for this...!

Ryuji: Someone almost died because of him and Keiko almost got raped! I don't give a rat's ass on what happens to him anymore!

Good point.

Morgana: Then it settled.

As the three headed on out leaving school, they weren't alone...for someone was spying on them to be Ann to return and wants to stop Suguru after what he did to her best friend.

Ann: (Kamoshida has to be stopped, and those two are going to do something before he can expelled them both...I want to, for Shiho's sake.)

Keiko, Ryuji, and Morgana hide behind the school building's to get ready to open up to the Metaverse.

Keiko: The coast is clear.

Morgana: Good. The moment we cross over, we'll treat each other like phantom thieves, so I hope you two are ready.

Well, that's a different title to say there, 'Phantom Thieves', huh?

Ryuji: Huh? Phantom Thieves?

Morgana: Those who covertly sneak in and stylishly steal Treasure – that is what we'll become!

Keiko likes the sound of it already.

Keiko: Phantom Thieves...? I like that.

Same thing with Ryuji.

Ryuji: Sounds kind of cool. Now let's go show that effin' Kamoshida!

All set for the phone to open to say a few words to it, and they were good to go to the Metaverse.

Morgana: Then let's go.

As they get started, Ann hears the whole thing.

Ann: They really are gonna do something...They're doing something on their phones? A name...School?

And then the portal of the another world opens with Morgana goes back into his other form, Keiko in her stylish looks, and Ryuji cool looks on them again as well as...Ann has entering in it too? What the...?

Ann: ...Huh?

Well, I guessed that happened somehow. Entering in the Metaverse again 'being their third time now' and to be ready for anything.

Ryuji: All right! Let's do this thing!

Morgana had one question to ask Keiko about Ann who helped out Shiho get to the hospital today.

Morgana: Say, Madame Keiko, who was the girl with the other injured girl Shiho?

Keiko: Her name is Ann Takamaki, she's Shiho's best friend. I just hope she's doing well.

For Morgana's eyes to turn into hearts, he was madly in love with Ann.

Morgana: I see. Lady Ann...Such a beautiful woman...I might be in love...

Ryuji: Seriously...?

I'm not so sure about those two being a couple...

Keiko: Love is a strong and beautiful thing after all...

Thinking about Akechi to be on Keiko's mind, it was time to get down to business...Well, for Ann to also entered in the other world too as she was spying on the three without panicking so much to know who the two were in the strange outfits and seeing Morgana was some type of "monster cat" in her point of view. That's not good at all.

Morgana: The Shadows have notices us. You two better brace yourselves, got it? That goes for you too, Ryuji. And we're counting on you the most, Joker.

Huh? That's what Igor nicknames Keiko "Mr. Trickster" for Morgana to call her by Joker...? Because there was a good reason why, very important.

Keiko: Me? Joker?

Ryuji: Joker? That a nickname?

Morgana: What? It just a code name to give to her. What kind of stupid phantom thief would use their real name? I'm not down for that! And there's no telling what kind of effect yelling your real names will have on the Palace...It's just a precaution.

By keeping their identities a secret, will keep their true selves safe from the danger to be someone else. Good call, Morgana.

Ryuji: So, why is she Joker?

True, why was Keiko given a code name Joker?

Keiko: Is it because of my Persona's a male instead of a girl like I am?

Far from it...

Morgana: I'll tell you why. It's because you're our trump card, Madame Keiko, when it comes to fighting strength. She's caring, pretty, very smart compare to me, and knows what to do first before doing it.

Oh, like she's the leader for her kindness on others and courage can get anything done to be very smart.

Keiko: Joker...Okay, I like it.

Morgana: Then it's settle. Madame Keiko, you're Joker. Next up is you, Ryuji. Let me see...Ah, thug...?

That was a bad code name.

Ryuji: No! I don't want to be called that! I was thinking more from my mask I have that looks like a skull. It looks good and I like the sounds of it, Skull. How's that?

Skull would be a good code name for Ryuji.

Keiko: It sounds good.

Morgana: Okay, Ryuji will be code name Skull.

And he loves it already.

Ryuji: Ooh! That sounds awesome! I'm Skull! Kind of sexy, huh Keiko?

Keiko: If it makes you happy...

Not a good time for Ryuji to be flittering with Keiko at a time like this. Now it all leaves with one more left being Morgana...

Ryuji: What do we do about this one's code name?

Keiko: Well, anything's good...

Then Ryuji thought of one.

Ryuji: ...How 'bout' "Mona"...?

Mona as Morgana's code name, huh? Not bad.

Keiko: Sounds perfect.

Morgana: Well, if Joker thinks it's easier to call me by Mona, then I'll go with it. All right, from now on when we're in the Metaverse...We're Joker, Skull, and Mona. We need to be absolutely thorough about using those code names from now on!

Ryuji: All right!

And with that, everything's all set for them to sneak back into the castle through the hidden door where they're safe in 'of their little hideout' they go through next.

Keiko: In any case since I'm the leader...Let's go inside, you two, stay with me. (This will be a bit different to be doing all of this again.)

Once they got inside to sneak around to also hear Suguru Shadow to be talking to his minions on what they must do next. Since he's the king of his castle...Saying about finding the three intruders to stop and bring their heads to him to be rewarded, for them to get to it. Getting back inside of the castle from the hidden entrance, for the three stay close to sneak around the main hallways.

Ryuji: Looks like they don't know 'bout this way in yet.

Morgana: Joker, Skull...Are you ready? Let's go!

Using their new thieving skills to see Suguru Shadow and his Shadows being ready for anything.

Ryuji: Hey, look! Ain't that...

It was King Suguru Shadow alright to talk to his Shadow Knight army.

Suguru Shadow: Those intruders the other day were quite entertaining. However, I can't allow that trash to ransack my castle! Strengthen the security! Kill them on sight! I'll reward whoever brings me their heads.

**Armored Soldier: Praise be to King Kamoshida! Death to the intruders!**

Better to be quiet as they pass to go to the basement room by getting around the other parts of the room somehow.

Keiko: So many of them...

Ryuji: Hey, Mona. Can't we just beat the crap outta him and call it a day?

Morgana: Look at all those soldiers, idiot! It'd be suicide. And I'm sure you don't want a repeat of last time. Besides, don't you want him to confess his sins? There's no point beating him up. We need to steal his materialized desires…The Treasure.

Keiko: Skull, just stick to the plan.

Guess he has to.

Ryuji: Fiiiine. So, where is it?

Morgana: It has to be somewhere in the depths of this castle. Let's infiltrate further in while he's out here!

For them to stop a few more enemies with three gathering all out attack, gun firing Personas to be helping them out, and other weapons for the three to fight through the other knights to stop the Shadows to continue sneaking around the Palace very carefully. Stopping from Jack Lanterns to Bicorns so far...And having a treasure chests to open up to getting into a safe room next to rest up for a few minutes, no more than less. While back outside of the castle...Ann comes out of hiding to have a look around to know on what she was in to seeing Keiko, Ryuji, and Morgana 'to be using both of his Curved Swords, or knife of hers, pistol, Bludgeons, Shotguns, Long Sword, and Slingshots as their own weapons they each get' to be more than a cat-like thing were up to something to stop Suguru. It would seem for Ann had the same app on her cell phone like the other two do.

Ann: A castle...? Sakamoto and Keiko dress up weirdly with a talking cat monster? And in a strange world with a castle? Also, what is up with this app? I just said the words Sakamoto said, and I ended up here-

**Knights: Princess?**

One of Suguru Shadow's knights spots Ann who they mistaken her for his queen of the Ann Shadow to not the right one.

Ann: Huh?

They see her to be taken to the castle, not good.

**Knights: Princess!**

Ann: Aaaaaaaah!

For her to scream in fear, Ann was in danger now. While back inside at the castle, for the three to be ready to go back out there to find Suguru Shadow's Treasure to be hidden somewhere. For them to finding the treasure to steal it from the king himself, and some down sides to this whole operation thing.

Ryuji: So, where are we going to find Kamoshida's treasure thingy...?

Morgana: It's in the route of this castle to be hidden somewhere inside. But honestly, I think we'll need a little more manpower in order to accomplish this. At the very least, one more person would be nice...

Looks like it, and for someone like Morgana to know some things with losing his memories must be hard enough.

Ryuji: Ah, Keiko...

Keiko: He's trustworthy, Ryuji, I wouldn't worry about it.

Just then, the three hear the knights talking from outside of the safe room they were in.

**Knights: Still, what would the princess be doing outside of the castle?**

I think they heard them loud and clear to think it was the fake Ann, but this time it wasn't...

Ryuji: Princess...?

They hear the rest of it through the door.

**Knight 1: Weren't we trying to stop the intruders?**

**Knights 2: We will once we take the princess safely back to King Kamoshida.**

Morgana had to know what was going on before moving out since he was the very sneaky one.

Morgana: I should probably look into this real quick. Joker. Skull. You two stay right here until I get back.

He'll be right back...

Ryuji: For someone like Morgana to learn about the castle, people's distorted desires, another world, real life, treasure, and such...It's still hard to imagine him to lose his memories that easily. You get what I'm trying to say, Keiko?

Keiko covers Ryuji's mouth to tell him to remind quiet from using their real names and reminds him of it again.

Keiko: Its Mona and you're Skull, remember? Please don't forget.

And he doesn't to get use to it in missions like these in the future.

Ryuji: Oh, crap! Sorry! I'm Skull, you're Joker, and he's Mona. I got it.

This made Keiko feeling a lot better than before to have others to care and so on to not worry anymore.

Keiko: (I'm sure we'll be getting use to our code names little at a time, and that's fine by me.) It's okay, Skull, you'll get the hang of this like Mona and I are.

With Morgana coming back into the room to looked worried, he tells them the bad news.

Morgana: This is bad! Your friend...Lady Ann! She's been taken by Shadows...!

Ryuji and Keiko both didn't like the sound of this at all for someone else to enter into the Metaverse with them.

Ryuji: Wait, what?

Keiko: Ann's here?! How's that even possible? She wouldn't have the same app we have to entered in this world and back...Wait! I think I saw her phone showing the same symbol from this morning when Shiho was being carried away to the hospital! (Why didn't I notice it sooner?!)

That has to be the case for her to stop Suguru to end up like this.

Morgana: If Lady Ann does indeed have the app as you said, Joker, then it could be the case for her to enter with us.

This was really bad.

Ryuji: Oh, no...If we don't save her now, Takamaki could end up dead! Joker! Mona! We have to go save her!

They leave the safe room to go do just that while also stopping other Shadows in their way, with more treasures to get, and saving Ann before finding Suguru Shadow's treasure to happen next. Almost getting caught from the security levels to built up a bit more...they fight back from the ambush by three Mandrakes to stopping them and continue to move out afterwards. Go, team! To next finding the gate up to another room, they go into it where Ann was being chain up to a pole and trapped by many knights and Suguru Shadow with his other Ann Shadow to execute the poor girl!

Ann: What's all this about?! Seriously, I'm gonna call the cops!

**Suguru Shadow: So, this is the intruder. **

The king appears for Ann sees what this Suguru Shadow was and the other Ann.

Ann: Kamoshida?! Wait...Who's that...? More importantly, what is this place?! Why's the school turned into something like this?!

**Suguru Shadow: I can't believe you mistook my Ann for someone like her. **

With him laughing, he couldn't care less for the real Ann to have one of his own already.

**Suguru Shadow: Are you afraid?**

Ann: What is that outfit...? Have you lost your mind?

**Suguru Shadow: I do as I please here. After all, this is my castle...The world of my desires. **

Ann: What the-?! Wait...This is some red-light district?!

To the king's desires to take any girl as his slaves to always love the other Ann Shadow than the real one. Ew, so gross!

**Suguru Shadow: What a lively slave. Just like the one in black clothing...I like most women to become my slaves for fun and to serve only me. **

Ann: This isn't funny! Enough of the bullshit, Kamoshida!

This leaves Suguru Shadow to laugh it off.

**Suguru Shadow: The girl's decided to tell me off. What do you think of that?**

For this Princess Ann was really annoying.

**Princess Ann: Talking back is, like...totally unforgivable...**

**Suguru Shadow: In that case...she should be executed. **

The king's knights were about to murder Ann.

**Suguru Shadow: Now then, how should I play with you? Shall I tear you into tiny pieces? **

This was so mess up even for killing someone like the real Ann.

Ann: Are you kidding me...?!

Entering the room at last was Keiko/Joker, Ryuji/Skull, and Morgana/Mona to arrived...As they see the room filled with half naked women of the volleyball game for Suguru Shadow to see in this world to be a total pervert in the real world. As these girls really liked seeing a whore house of per-adult girls to have sex so soon.

Keiko: Wait...What is all of this...Women from the volleyball team? Kamoshida sees all of the girls like this?

Ryuji: This is effed up...! Is that what he thinks of the girls on the volleyball team…?!

From there, they also see Ann who was held captive.

Morgana: Hey, that's...!

They rush to Ann's side.

Ryuji: Takamaki!

Suguru Shadow sees the three intruders again.

**Suguru Shadow: Just then I was about to start enjoying myself...**

Ann still didn't get what was really going on and such, for the rescuing has to come first before asking lots of questions later.

Keiko: Hold on, Ann, we'll save you!

Ann: What's the deal with this guy...?!

They see the danger Ann was in.

Ryuji: You little...!

**Suguru Shadow: ...How many times are you guys gonna come back? I bet you're just like those thieves. You came because you're pissed at me, huh? But, ah...I forget that chick's name, but it's your fault she jumped, you know. **

Talking about Shiho who tried to kill herself for Suguru Shadow to say it was her fault for Ann's best friend to jump.

Ann: Huh...?

Keiko: No, don't listen to him, Ann! Its not your fault or Shiho's! Kamoshida did something to kick her off the team because you had the right to say no!

**Suguru Shadow: She knows its her fault and this girl knows it. You were so reluctant to yourself onto me that I had her take your place. And the same goes for Ms. Amamiya person. **

Trying to switch between Shiho or Keiko, that's why she jumped to never become Suguru's woman.

Ann: You bastard!

Keiko: So, that's why Shiho jumped...YOU SICK PERVERTED!

The knights approach at Ann to kill her off for their king for Keiko, Ryuji, and Morgana had to save her.

Ann: ….!

Ryuji: No!

Before they could do anything, Suguru Shadow threatens them with Ann's lives for theirs.

**Suguru Shadow: Take one more step and I'll kill her on this spot. **

The three back off for Ann's safety.

Ryuji: Dammit...!

Keiko: Ann!

**Suguru Shadow: Just sit back and enjoy the dismantlement show.**

He was really going to do it for Keiko, Ryuji, and Morgana were force to watch.

Ann: No! Don't!

**Suguru Shadow: Maybe I'll start with her clothes...**

The king was being perverted to do that to Ann as Princess Ann laughs as she enjoys her king to do something so naughty to hug him.

**Princess Ann: *giggle* You're such a perv!**

This is really bad!

Ryuji: H-Hey, Joker. Mona. What're we gonna do?! Takamaki!

Keiko: We can't Kamoshida do this to Ann!

Surrounded by knights, for Suguru Shadow to hurt Ann, Princess Ann to watch, and the other three to watch the horrors...Ann almost doubts herself to be blame for Shiho's accident.

Ann:...Is this...my punishment for what happened to Shiho...?

From greed and punishment is what Suguru Shadow loves seeing from the girls he has for slaves but his Ann.

**Suguru Shadow: That's more like it. You should've looked like this from the start. **

Ann: Shiho...I'm so sorry...

From Ann to give up, was this the end? No! Not to Ryuji, Morgana, or Keiko to help this girl out to fight back against Suguru Shadow.

Keiko: No, Ann! Don't give in! You can't let Kamoshida do this to you! Shiho doesn't blame you at all, none of us do! So stand up and speak up to fight back against this sicko!

Ann: ...Huh?

She hears Keiko's saying since she did cheer Ann up and she was doing it again.

Ann: Huh? (Keiko...?) ...You're right. Letting this piece of shit toy with me...What was I thinking...?!

**Suguru Shadow: It's like I always say. Slaves should just behave and-**

Ann fights back against the king's words.

Ann: ...Shut up! I've had enough of this...You've pissed me off, you son of a bitch!

And from there...A voice calls out to Ann, so we all know what that means...Yep, Ann's Persona has awaken! Feeling a strong heart beat and pain for Ann to go through as her powers are coursing through her.

**?: My...It's taken far too long. Tell me...Who is going to avenge if you don't? Forgiving him was never the option. Such is the screams of the other you that dwells within...I am thou, thou art I...We can finally forge a contract...**

It has been done from Ann saying her Persona's name and showing her mask to appear on her face.

Ann: I hear you...Carmen. You're right. No more holding back...!

With the power of Ann's to break out of the straps to scare Suguru Shadow to see another thief on Keiko, Ryuji, and Morgana's side.

Tayla: Persona #9 - Carmen

Carmen is a fictive female gypsy created by Prosper Mérimée. She first appeared in Mérimée's eponymous novella that was first written and published in 1845. The novella was adapted into a variety of different genres, most notably the opera Carmen by French composer Georges Bizet which diverges in significant points from Mérimée's original story. Whatever the version, Carmen is generally depicted as a classic femme fatale who would take advantage of her beauty and charm to make men fall for her, but quickly break the relationship once she is bored of her wooer, and then she looks for her next victim. Carmen is also usually seen smoking tobacco because she had once worked in a tobacco factory. She is later slain by a spurned ex-lover, driven to a jealous rage after she leaves him. Though she knew he would be fated to kill her, she declared that she would rather die than allow herself to be bound to the will of another, and that "Carmen will always be free."

**Carmen: There you go. Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself. Understand? Then I'll gladly lend you my strength. **

Removing the mask off of Ann's face to show blood as her Persona Carmen appears and her in a red cat type of leather clothing she was wearing. Stopping the knights to move really fast, Ann uses the sword to also cut down the Princess Ann in seconds. With Suguru Shadow hiding in fear, another knight steps forth to stop the four thieves.

Keiko: Ann...Your powers have awaken just like us. Amazing!

Ann: You know what...? I'm not some cheap girl you can toy with...you scumbag.

The king talks back at Ann to still be a coward.

**Suguru Shadow: Bitch...!**

Ann: You stole everything from Shiho...You destroyed her...And you also try to take advantage on Keiko...Now it's your turn! I will rob you of everything...!

For Keiko, Ryuji, and Morgana joins in with Ann in this battle, it was time for three knights to blow up to become one Shadow.

**Knight: Enough of this! Prepare to die in the name of our King Kamoshida!**

Tayla: Persona #10 - Belphegor

Belphegor is a demon of Sloth, one of the 7 Deadly Sins. His name is a corruption of Baal-Peor, the name for the god of the Moabites. Belphegor gives people ideas for inventions that will make them rich and thus greedy and selfish. Sometimes is portrayed as a beautiful woman, but other times is portrayed as a monstrous, horned demon. Some claim that he must be worshiped on a toilet.

Ann: No, I've had enough of you. No one's gonna stop me now! Let's go, Carmen!

**Belphegor: How dare you deny King Kamoshida's love, you selfish lass?! Pay for this insolence with your life!**

As if!

Ann: That dirtbag just sees women as sexual outlets! Don't make me laugh with that "love" bullshit! C'mon, Carmen! Let's give 'em hell!

For Belphegor to stop the four, Ann has the power of fire 'along with her two weapons - Whips and Sub-machine Guns' from Carmen to whip at her enemies hard to burn this one up, leaving the others to use a four on all combine power attack to finish it off. That thing was a load of crap...completely. And with that, it was useful thanks to Ann's help for her, Keiko, Ryuji, and Morgana to try to stop Suguru Shadow this time to get to his treasure next.

**Belphegor: To think...there would be a woman...who could stand up to King Kamoshida...**

Ann: Pff, outside of school, that guy's nothing but a pathetic loser!

Now there was four of them to have Suguru Shadow surrounded.

**Suguru Shadow: Oh shit...! **

But the king runs for it leaving Ann to feel weak on her knees to fall down, it does that to anyone until you get use to your new powers.

Ann: Wait...!

The other three check on her.

Keiko: Easy there, Ann, we got you. Thanks for the save by the way.

Ryuji: Takamaki! How did you get here and why?!

For Ryuji to be questioning Ann like this, Morgana defends her.

Morgana: Hey! Is that how you speak to a woman?!

He was being nice to Ann to check on her since he has a crush on this high school girl.

Morgana: Like Madame Keiko, I respect her as a friend. But with Lady Ann, it's love at first sight for me. Are you all right, Lady Ann?!

Ann sees Morgana was talking to her.

Ann: Lady Ann...? Wait, what is this thing? Is it alive...? How can it talk? And...Where in the world are we...?!

She was panicking...

Morgana: Just calm down. Everything's going to be OK; don't worry.

Ann gets back up to have Morgana's help to be something to lead on real quick.

Ann: How am I suppose to calm down?!

And then Ann sees herself wearing something completely different to look weird.

Ann: Huh? Why am I dressed like this?! When did I-Ugh, what is this?!

Keiko helps Ann not to cover herself in shame.

Keiko: Ann, you're not the only one...Look, I'm wearing something too sexy-like as well, you see?

Ann: Huh...? Yeah, and you're okay with this, Keiko? This is so embarrassing...!

For them to have a lot to talk about with Ann in this mess she has gotten herself in to, but she's part of the team now.

Morgana: Yup, I'm stumped...More Shadows will be coming so we don't have no other choice, we have to retreat.

True, they'll come back for the treasure later for sure once they plan something out first.

Keiko: He's right, we have to leave for now.

Ryuji: Fine...Here, Takamaki, lend me your arm. And, Keiko, you get the other one. Let's help her get out of this place first.

With Ryuji and Keiko carrying Ann out to safety for Morgana leaves them the way out of the Metaverse of Suguru Shadow's Castle Palace until next time they'll return to stop him to getting his treasure. They got out and back into the real world again for the knight Shadows to miss their chance to stop the four once they all disappeared. For Ann to have awaken to her powers now and Morgana did say they needed one more member on the team, this makes four of them. But will it be enough? Once back for them to end up at the train station with their clothes back on and Morgana in a cat's body...

Keiko: Yeah, Ann, sorry about all of this. Where do we even start?

Lots to tell and plan on the rest later. The more, the merrier is what I always say to stop Suguru in their world, and the shadow one as well real soon before the deadline ends by stealing his desires.


	11. A Start of a Whole New Beginning

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 11 - A Start of a Whole New Beginning

A close call for getting out of the Palace back at the Metaverse of Suguru Shadow King 'for the time being'...since Ann has awaken to her Person powers of Carmen to aid Keiko, Ryuji, and Morgana. I would've done the same thing and retreat for today, but they'll be ready for the next move in stealing Suguru's Treasure for the real him to have a change of heart soon enough. As the four were back to have normal clothes and Morgana as a cat, they make sure all was well for one another, they seem to be unharmed and still alive at least.

Ryuji: Which one you want?

Ann: Whichever's not carbonated.

Well, about that...

Ryuji: Uh, they're both actually.

Ann: Then...

She chooses one of them

Ryuji: Here ya go.

Either way, Ann have something to drink for her, Keiko, and Ryuji but not for Morgana. It might be good for him.

Morgana: What about me?

Ryuji: Huh? But you're a cat.

Ann: *giggles*

This has Ann laughing. As well as Keiko explaining half of everything so far to Ann, she understood for Ryuji offers her a drink, she doesn't drink too much with carbine in them, unless a quick can once in a while...she's modeling after all.

Keiko: Are you sure you're okay drinking those?

Ann: I am. Just a little. I am a model, but I need some muscles in me, just not too much. Thanks for asking, Keiko, after all...we girls need to stay in shape.

Keiko: Of course.

And Ryuji wouldn't have it any other way from two other hot girls, for one he really likes...Well, for Ann to like Ryuji a bit more than a friend.

Ryuji: Two hotties, but one's a total babe-!

Ann shoves Ryuji away from Keiko.

Ann: Please keep your hands to yourself, Ryuji...!

Keiko: (Ann can sure handle herself. And for me to befriend another girl, she's cool.)

For her to call Ryuji by his real name now to trust in them a bit more, same with him calling Ann by her first name too.

Morgana: ...Have you calmed down, Lady Ann?

Ann was fine being around Morgana to trust in him.

Ann: Um...Morgana, right? I really am talking to a cat...This feels so strange...Oh, sorry! You're not a cat, right?

Morgana: It's only natural that you're confused. Demanding that you understand all of this after what you went through is asking too much.

True, but she was staying strong to be a good thing.

Ann: Honestly, I can't believe what happened...And that power...my Persona...

Morgana explains the rest to Ann on how it did happen.

Morgana: It's the will of your rebellion, Lady Ann. With it, you'll be able to fight in that other world.

Ann: So if what you told me is true, we can make Kamoshida have a change of heart, right? Is it really possible...? Can we actually force him to confess his crimes?

If it's the only way to make Suguru stop hurting the other students and such and not for Keiko to be part of the team or becoming Suguru's woman, they have to do it.

Ryuji: For you, your friend, Mishima, the volleyball members, and Keiko's lives are on the line. The volleyball team's keepin' quiet about this, while teachers and parents turn a blind eye. If guys like us try and complain, they're just gonna shoot us down. Goin' all in on this plan is the only choice we got.

If so, then Ann wants to help out since they are other lives in danger because of Suguru's doing.

Ann: Then let me help too. I want to make him pay for what happened to Shiho. And to you too, Keiko, I won't allow for you to suffer like me did! He just keeps going like nothing happened, even after what he did to Shiho...I'll never forgive him.

You heard Ann loud and clear, she wants to help them out.

Keiko: You want to, Ann?

Ryuji: Wait, did you say, "let me help"? You mean, you want us to take you along?

Ann really wants this as they do too.

Ann: Don't act like I'm going to drag you both down. Weren't you guys watching? I can fight too.

For Ryuji to look at Keiko, Ann was good to be on the team.

Ryuji: Ah, Keiko...?

Keiko: Ann, you're in. Your skills are very amazing on what you do best and to teach Kamoshida a lesson. With the four of us, we might have a fighting chance.

So welcome aboard, Ann Takamaki. Yeah!

Morgana: I agree as well. We are lacking in manpower, after all. Don't worry, I'll protect her.

With Ryuji to be worried about Ann and Morgana knows she can fight back to still protect her, all was good.

Ryuji: Fine...You're in, Ann.

Ann: Then it's decided. Well, I hope we all get along! I'm going to make Kamoshida atone for what he did. Not just for Shiho's sake...but for everything he has done. I won't let anymore people suffer because of him. I'll do whatever it takes! 

She was good for Keiko to sense out some strong feelings from Ann.

Keiko: (And with that being said and done, Ann's going to do great on our team.)

That she was...To go back to the present time on what's to be told for Sai to keep listening into Keiko's stories.

Tayla: From her hearing about Keiko having more people on the team to have four members so far and growing to stop Suguru's madness by working together. And to unlocking their powers out of nowhere because of it. From Keiko herself, Ryuji, Morgana, and now Ann was going to be tagging along. And for Keiko to have another slot open, meaning that Ann was now the Confidants of the Lovers this time...

Sae: I doubt something as dangerous as your group could've been pulled off with orthodox methods. It wouldn't be odd if you had someone that was proficient in deceiving the eyes of others...If you're listening, then answer me!

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Lovers Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

Tayla: Lovers Arcana # 3 – Ann Takamaki

In tarot readings, the Lovers Arcana initially represented two paths life could lead to, and thus a symbol of standing at a crossroad and needing to make a decision. Today, however, it is portrayed more of a symbol of love and romantic relationships, although it can also be a symbol of finding agreement with an ordinary friend or even two conflicting elements within.

Ann: Just let me know when you're heading back in...Oh, wait! We don't have each other's info. Hey, Keiko, give me your number and Chat ID. And, um...

Like with Ryuji, Keiko does it with Ann next for all three of them to contact each other at any time.

Keiko: Here you go, Ann, I hope we can also hang out both you and I.

Ann: Of course and working together. I'll be counting on you, then. Ryuji, the same. And the same goes for you too, Morgana.

For Morgana to be respectful to Keiko and in love with Ann, he would do anything for her.

Morgana: The pleasure's all mine, Lady Ann.

Ann: Then I'll be seeing you guys later.

She takes off leaving another member to join and Morgana having a big crush on Ann.

Morgana: What a kind girl...Such admirable consideration for others...And the innocence to cast herself into the jaws of death to achieve her goal. She cares about her friends, and she's beautiful to boot...What a girl! She's capture my heart...As for you, Madame Keiko, I still respect you very much so to get the job done.

For Keiko see how kind Morgana was to her and loving to Ann, for Ryuji to finds this to be wrong to him.

Ryuji: Dude...Besides being lovey-dovey and all...we should probably get together as a group.

Keiko: Good idea, to keep this to ourselves without others seeing us or Morgana like this.

The plan can works out for them.

Morgana: True, we should have a secret hideout to discuss these things more privately. The school rooftop would work...No one goes up there a lot. So for now on, that'll be our hideout.

Then it's settles, the school rooftop will be the four's hideout.

Keiko: Okay.

And now for something else for Morgana to say next.

Morgana: Also, I can't contact you guys from the other world into this one...That being said, I need someone to take care of me. I'm picking you, Madame Keiko, you should be honored.

He'll be staying with Keiko at Cafe Leblanc for now on.

Keiko: You're going to live with me...? Even if you're not a house cat, I never took care of one before. Not that I don't mind. I love animals.

Ryuji: It's all on you, Keiko, I don't think he'll be good back at my place. It's too small. Either way, let's meet at the hideout tomorrow. Take care of yourself with the cat!

With the train calling out the location, Ryuji takes off next.

Morgana: OK! Let's go look at my new residence for this world.

Keiko: Ah...If you say so, Morgana, let's go.

Taking the train back home for Sojiro was working with one costume left for Keiko and Morgana 'to be hiding in her school bag' to see. Who looked like...an adult punk wearing doctor of some kind 'to be very important later on'. For her to leave afterwards for someone like Sojiro to know her very well as the new doctor in the area.

Keiko: Mr. Sakura, who was that person? She looks like a motorcycle member.

Not really...

Sojiro: Oh, the woman just now? She's the head doctor over at that clinic down the streets. Rumor has it she gives pretty crappy examinations, and sells some weird handmade medicines on top of that. At least, that's what I've heard. I haven't been there myself. They should just leave her alone. It's not like she's getting in the way of their lives...

For him to tell Keiko about the strange lady doctor to be doing her job normally to ignore the rumors. And then Morgana asks Keiko on what's going on.

Morgana: Hey, are we there yet?

Sojiro: Huh?

Keiko shakes her bag to tell Morgana to stay quiet for only Sojiro hears his meows.

Keiko: (Morgana, keep it down!)

For him to be hearing something to closing to store to head on home, Keiko rushes back upstairs.

Keiko: Okay, Mr. Sakura, you take care and I'll lock up the place when you leave...Good night!

Rushing back upstairs for Keiko opens her bag up for Morgana to come out to be all cleared and to see his new place to look...not what he imagine it to be like.

Morgana: What the...?! What is this place?! Is this some kind of abandoned house...?! 

Keiko: No...Just something I got to clean up if I'm going to live here for a while. Sorry, Morgana, but this is the best room I can get. I'm not living in a poor house at least.

Just then, Sojiro comes upstairs to hear something to check on Keiko to see her with a cat for Morgana tries acting like a house cat type of pet.

Sojiro: Hey, are you-I was wondering why I heard meowing...

Too late hiding it now.

Keiko: Ah, Mr. Sakura...

Sojiro: Keiko, what did you bring it in here for?!

Keiko, come up with something and fast...

Keiko: Wait! This cat was abandoned for me to find it on the streets, I couldn't let it starve with no home to live in.

Looks like it worked for him to understand.

Sojiro: Oh, I see...But still, Keiko, this place is a restaurant, animals are a no-go...Though I guess you might stay on good behavior if you've got a pet to take care of...Fine...But keep it quiet when we're open for business. And don't let it roam downstairs, or I'll toss it out. Oh, and I'm not gonna take care of it. That's all on you.

It's a deal.

Keiko: I can handle a pet, yes.

Once Sojiro leaves to hear Morgana tell on how he feels about Sojiro.

Morgana: Was that the ruler of this place?

Keiko: Yes, his name is Sojiro Sakura. But I call him "Mr. Sakura" for short. He's in charge of the place LeBlanc Cafe to own and works at to take me in. Pushy at times, but he means well to let me live here for free in return of getting some chores done.

Morgana: He seemed pretty understanding for someone who keeps you cramped up in this dump. Then again, I suppose to normal people I just sound like a meowing cat.

For Sojiro to come back upstairs to give Morgana some food for him to eat, for he thinks he was begging for some from his meowing.

Keiko: You're feeding him?

Sojiro: What of it? Seriously...I had to keep calling in that cute little voice...Keiko, make sure you wash that dish for me afterwards. By the way...have you decided on a name?

Already taken care of anyways to know of Morgana's name to tell Sojiro about it.

Keiko: I was thinking...Morgana would suit this cat.

Sojiro: Morgana? Huh...I was hoping I'd get to name it...

With Sojiro to be leaving now to go on home, Morgana was happy to see how kind he can be for Keiko to live with her.

Morgana: Looks like the chief likes me compare to you, Madame Keiko, but I see why that deep down he does care. And to be honest, this place is heaven compared to Kamoshida's cells...Remember how you guys asked me before about what I am? To be honest...I don't remember anything about my birth. I think that the Metaverse's distortions made me lose both my memories and my true form.

Keiko didn't know for Morgana was telling the truth on how hard his life has been to not finding or turning back at all.

Keiko: I'm sorry, Morgana... (I didn't know...) So is the form of yours human?

Morgana: It has to be. I mean, why else would a cat be able to talk like this? There's no possible explanation. There's no doubt that the distortions were what caused me to lose my real self. I'm sure that once they're purged, I'll finally be able to get that self back. And I have a pretty good idea on how to do it too. That's why I was in the castle in the first place.

Looking at the food that Sojiro left for Morgana, he was getting hungry to be new for him.

Morgana: Come to think of it, I didn't get hungry over in that world...

Keiko: Really? You never had food before? Well, for you to be on some diet just in case in a cat form would be a wise choice. Try it out, Mr. Sakura makes great meals.

For him to try it out, he likes it for Keiko to clean out the dish afterwards and close the place next.

Morgana: Not bad...Okay, Madame Keiko, let's talk both you and me. Let me make myself clear: Your taking care of me won't be for nothing. It'll be give and take.

Keiko: Excuse me?

Morgana: Due to my knowledgeable and dexterous nature, I have a lot of Intel on infiltration tools.

In other words, Morgana knows how to make weapons by hand really well.

Keiko: Oh wow! I didn't know you can do that.

Morgana: You better believe it, Madame Keiko.

Keiko: Could you tell me more?

Before he could, there was one thing Morgana wanted to lay down on Keiko.

Morgana: Hold up...I can't tell you unless we make a deal first.

Keiko: Before that, here's a question...Can you bathe, go to the bathroom on your own, and not go downstairs during Mr. Sakura's work time?

That would be easy for him to be no trouble for Keiko at all.

Morgana: Oh, please...I'm good in this form to do anything. From giving myself a bath from the tub to use. And the bathroom, I can do it in my sleep from toilet and cleaning my paws...and I'm quiet all the time to behave myself to always tag along with you stealth-like. Now then...Here's the scoop – In exchange for you keeping e here, I'll teach you about these tools. How does that sound?

Looks like for Keiko and Morgana to come to an understanding, the deal has been set.

Keiko: Let's do it. (It could be useful for us to use in battle.)

This makes Morgana smile.

Morgana: I like that answer. Hehehe...Then its a deal.

Keiko: (Morgana seems happy to be living with me. And if he's happy, then I'm happy too.)

Sure looks like it...And another for Sae to hear about from Keiko's story back in the present time, as well of another slot of the Confidant was open...

Tayla: For Sae to understand about Morgana was suppose to be human to be stuck in some creature form to becoming a house cat in the real world. For Morgana who could make tools for her was something else, and for the lawyer to have trouble understanding all of this at first, was something big for Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana to use back in the Metaverse when they fight back. For another slot to be open for Morgana to become friends with Keiko in a new Confidants of Morgan this time.

Sae: Skillful infiltrations and escapes to all manner of places...There's even the possibility that you used special tools and had someone who manufactured them...Answer me!

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Magician Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

Tayla: Magician Arcana # 4 – Morgana

In tarot readings, the Magician Arcana is commonly associated with action, initiative, self-confidence, immaturity, manipulation and power (more specifically, the power to harness one's talents). Personas of the Magician Arcana are commonly Personas excelling towards Magic, particularly towards Fire-based element. As the name suggests, mythological figures associated with the Magician Arcana are often associated with magic themselves, though some are fire deities rather than magicians.

Having four more people in the slots for Keiko to make friends with, things are looking pretty well so far.

Keiko: Four new Confidants for me, this is great.

Morgana: I'll lecture you about the infiltration tools over time. By the way, the powers you used in the Palace, Madame Keiko, was seriously amazing.

Keiko: You really think so, Morgana?

Keiko was getting better at it and so will the others over time.

Morgana: I do. The stronger your power gets, the more reliable it'll be as a trump card. All right, I'm gonna stick with you whenever you go from today on. Personas are the strength born from one's heart. Depending on what kind of life experience you gain, I bet it'll effect that power as well! And if you become antiquated with capable people, you might learn various useful skills, too...You got it, Madame Keiko?

I think she gets the idea already.

Keiko: Understood, I guess...

Morgana: Then I except great things from you. Don't let me down now, OK?

She gets it.

Keiko: Sure thing.

Morgana: Also, I'll accompany you when you go out. Don't worry, it's free of charge. Getting around in cat form sounds pretty inconvenient, though…Well, it is what it is. I'll just have to deal with being carried in that bag of yours.

It was all good for Keiko and Morgana to make a pack and for him to be living with her as a house cat to act like one, and after text messaging both Ann and Ryuji to be ready to go to Suguru Shadow's castle again next time.

Keiko: Ann...Ryuji...We can do this.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, I'm all for teaching you how to make infiltration tools, but you really need to clean your room first...

Keiko: We'll do so when we have some time, Morgana, I promise.

In addition to sitting on the couch, we can also talk to Morgana for some more flavor text related to what we're currently doing.

Morgana: Good to know. Tomorrow's gong to be a busy day. Keep it together, all right?

Also Morgana wants to get in on the text message chit chat too. And now it was time for both Keiko and Morgana to get some sleep together in bed for Keiko to try to stay strong from Suguru heavily hurting her way through all of this to be stopped, and Morgana lays down on the blanket by Keiko's side.

Keiko: (I feel a strange weight pressing down on my body...Is this the stress of Kamoshida's threat weighing on me…?)

Before they four of them could go back again to the Metaverse, there were a few things to take care of in the next few days to be prepared for anything. Like having some items, weapons, armors, and so on...Just for the first start of stopping a person's desires 'by stealing the treasure from them that is'. Suguru won't get to Keiko at all nor to Ann either, expelled Ryuji and Yuuki, or get to anyone else after they're done with him! It will happen real soon.


	12. Tae Takemi

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 12 - Tae Takemi

Year 20xx

Day # 8 – April 4/16th - Saturday

At times, I'm doing some filler things on certain characters with reasons for Keiko to develop a lot of friendships on those who have Confidant things; from sometimes saving them from Shadows to changing them to becoming good Personas and such. On to the next day to be a weekend and such for Keiko to get cleaned up to help around the place and see how Morgana was doing from getting himself by using the bathroom, eating, and taking a bath. Surprisingly, he can do pretty well using his tail as his long hand type of reach around. Pretty cool, huh?

Keiko: Morgana? How are you able to do that? Your tail can lift up anything...

Even he was surprised from this to learn from this gift.

Morgana: Yeah, you're right...Look at me go...Also, Madame Keiko, we'll be meeting Lady Ann and Ryuji somewhere at the park for today since you're off from school for today and Sunday, is that correct?

Keiko: It is. Okay, we need to talk about the next plan before we go back to Kamoshida Shadow's Palace for the Treasure, I remember. Just hurry up.

Morgana: Same with you, we can't be late.

As they go finished to take a train to the park area where Keiko and Morgana will meet with the others for Morgana to be Keiko's cat to come for the ride on a train for the first time, to then hear two teenage girls to be talking about on how weird they were feeling for seeing the female doctor to treat them very well, could it be the same woman from the Leblanc's last night?

Keiko: Medicines...?

Morgana: Hmm...Could that woman who came in to Leblanc be the same type of doctor?

From their guess, they got it right. The woman who was an adult and dress like punk biker gang type of member, was the doctor Sojiro mentioned to Keiko for Morgana to listen in 'and took a peak through Keiko's bag to see'.

Keiko: Yeah, that's her! (I didn't know the odd rumors was going around...)

Keiko sees Morgana to be thinking about something from the female doctor and what he was suddenly feeling out, not normal for Keiko to catch on as well.

Keiko: Ah, Morgana...?

Morgana: Sorry, Madame Keiko, I thought I heard something...Maybe...Also, the doctor could be useful. The medicines to have odd affects to work on others, it could be useful to use for the Palace later. Items to heal, think about it. I'll tell you more later after we see the others first.

Hurrying on to the area 'its another spot to chitchat at with less people around' for them to talk during the weekend sometimes' as the four to think on what they'll be doing first to get the treasure from Suguru Shadow King in any way.

Ann: Keiko! Morgana! There you two are! We've been waiting! 

With Ann waiting for them, to be sitting down to look they were having a picnic.

Ryuji: Look what Takamaki made for us.

Ann: We need to eat from time to time, you just did the blanket spread out, Ryuji.

Ryuji! Hey! I helped!

It's good to know to do something for others to not pay attention to any of them would be perfect.

Keiko: Oh, good call you two. Now no one will notice. We'll eat, drink, and then talk about what we need to do next.

Morgana didn't mind it at all to sit next to the others.

Morgana: A lunch time for a strategy on the side, I like it.

From them eating – as Keiko, Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana were having fun to then talk about on what they have to do next...

Ryuji: Since we're all here, should we get back to the other world?

Slow down, Ryuji, not yet.

Morgana: Hold on, it's still too early for us to head to the Palace today. So not yet, Ryuji, try using your head once in a while.

Ouch, looks like Morgana just told back at Ryuji.

Ryuji: Shuddup...!

Continuing on...

Keiko: I think we need to built up on something before we could go, correct?

Morgana: That's right, Madame Keiko. From stealing the Treasure, we can do with some planning in mind, don't forget. And never understatement the dangers of the Metaverse itself. We need to be prepare for anything.

Ryuji: But ain't that Persona shit we got enough to deal with?

True, but remember...before doing something, always plan ahead on other things first. Always!

Morgana: That's what I'm trying to say! If we just rush in there, you will die! So again, we need to prepare before we head back in.

The next question is this – how can they?

Ann: But...how exactly are we suppose to do that?

Morgana: I'm glad you asked, Lady Ann. First, we need to find some equipment for all of you.

From equipment to get from armor, other parts to use for protection, gun upgrades, and items to heal of health and power, powers from Personas, and things to use to save their lives. Lots to get with some money to use it for by any means. Yeah, those things.

Ryuji: You talkin' about weapons? I know of a kick ass place!

Keiko: And I know where we can get some healing stuff from someone.

Ann: Let's not forget about getting some certain items on other things to use just in case.

Looks like three things they have to do first little at a time.

Morgana: Good, we already got some of the things to get so far. First, Madame Keiko, the doctor we saw yesterday, we'll visit her to get some medicines today on the way back home. They can be very useful in the heed of battle. And tomorrow, Ryuji, you take us to the place that sells guns to be useful in the Palace. And the items, head to any bending machines or nearby stores that sells useful items to use the money for and save the rest for later. Madame Keiko, let's head on to Yongen-Jaya to get the doctor to get us the medicines we need to bring.

And they know what to do in the next two to three days...For the four called it a day while both Keiko and Morgana took care of finding the doctor to buy some medicines there first.

Keiko: In that case, Morgana, you lead me the way. Ann. Ryuji. Good luck to the rest of you guys to get the other items. As for tomorrow, Ryuji, text me where you'll be where the gun place is please.

Ann: Okay then, let's do it.

Ryuji: You got it, Keiko. (Sweet...I think this could be a date for her and me. Yes!)

Yeah, not happening...So the meeting and hanging out with thinking of a plan will happen, as Keiko and Morgana got back in the area to find the clinic place they needed to be. Leave it to the smart being to guide Keiko to where she can get the medicines. The only thing now is how she'll buy them to come up with a lie to say she's not well. By lying though. Oh, boy...Well, what other choice do they have? The woman can't be a quack or anything. For someone or something was following them for the two to feel out this time.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, you felt it too? Like I do?

They both did.

Keiko: Yeah, this time I did. I've been having strange feelings since I've awoken to my powers... (This is hard to get use to.)

Well, its more of a thing that Keiko was given to be a sign to see and hear other Shadows to be invisible in the real world to see them a lot in the Metaverse. For Morgana to have his for a long time, they were both lucky.

Morgana: I see...Yes...Madame Keiko, there's nothing to worry about. Its a sign of you and I to feel out Shadows in your world as well as back in the Metaverse. You see, besides the place of Palaces can also open to some to be close by to others or in locations of them to take affect. No one can't see or hear them, for they are like ghosts – all but the the four of us have that type of power. Just be ready in case this one causes any trouble to someone...Because I have a feeling I might know who it is...

They'll do so if it gets out of a hand 'whoever the Shadow was' for them to continued on to finding the clinic.

Keiko: Understood...But we should still find the place right away. (And whoever this Shadow is, I hope it won't be any trouble for us.)

Hopefully...As they walk around the area of the small place, to see a building across from the movie theaters, they've found it for Keiko to go inside with Morgana staying in her bag to watch and listen.

Morgana: This is the place like the Chief said. Okay, Madame Keiko, what will you say when you get the medicine. You have to ask what reason to get them and pay for it.

Yep, no drug dealing people to steal the medicines will be bad enough.

Keiko: I'll come up with something, not to worry.

Morgana: Whatever gets us the medicines for us to use if fine by me. It's not lying either, it's being serious for her to believe in you. Say something about a school trouble would do well. Good luck.

Entering into Keiko goes to get the medicines. For her to see the place was a like being in a big trailer for this doctor seems to be serious out her look and she appears, going up the front desk to ask for some some medicines to buy, her name is Tae Takemi to be in charge of her own Takemi Clinic Center.

Tae: Yes? Young lady, is this your first visit here? Hmm...But I feel like I've seen you somewhere before...

Keiko tells Tae.

Keiko: I live with Mr. Sakura, a family friend of mine to let me stay at his place where he works at the Cafe Leblanc. I'm Keiko Amamiya. I think I saw you from last night, Ms...

Tae: Oh, yes. You're the new girl in the area I see. And I'm Dr. Tae Takemi. So, what are you here for today?

For some doctor like Tae was acting, this was her normal self to doing her job right.

Keiko: (She sure looks different to be doing her job.) Oh! My body feels lethargic because of school, so much to be going on for me to get use to the new area I'm living in.

Good call there for Morgana knew Keiko would pull it off for Tae to go with it from the way she was being serious to be telling the truth.

Tae: ...Fine. Please head into the examine room.

Once Keiko understands, it looks like Tae might be her temperately doctor while she was staying with Sojiro. With Morgana hearing and seeing the rest from Keiko's bag for her to tell Tae about her life at work to be hard from people getting hurt a lot from the volleyball team to have herself to worry, to allow the doctor to think it was all stress in a young teenager's age.

Tae: What you're telling me, Keiko, is the whole thing you're feeling so much is caused by stress. I'm going to prescribed some pain revilers, OK?

Keiko: That's fine, thank you.

Well, it wasn't done just yet for Tae.

Tae: Actually, I still need to restock those...

Oh, she was out of the stuff to go with something else for Keiko to take easily at a time.

Keiko: I'm sorry.

Tae: No, not at all. So let's go with some sleeping pills instead. There's a god reason why, sleep is the best medicine anyways. Now...Which type of pill do you want, a sweet-tasting one or a bitter one?

Keiko: Whichever is more useful...If that's all right, Tae.

From sweet or bitter type of pills to help someone sleep like Keiko, huh? If that's the case – then one of them will be useful for her and the team.

Tae: Hmmm...You are my new patient to help, I just do what needs to be done. Sorry, I just been working so hard. And a lot of rumors to be going on, so it has nothing to do with you to come straight to me.

A lot of Tae's mind, huh? That's a real shame.

Keiko: I was just told about it is all, for the rumors to be spreading around like Mr. Sakura said.

So she has been told, for Tae to notice something from Keiko...

Tae: Oh, really...? You're not sick at all, are you? I am not as dumb as I look you know, Keiko. Well, rumors or not...It looks like you don't mind me, right?

Not at all for Keiko didn't care about the rumors at all, she wouldn't care to those who are good people like Tae was.

Keiko: I don't care. And either way, you're only doing your job. A good person like you isn't a bad doctor.

See? She's a caring person for Tae to get what Keiko's feeling.

Tae: I see...I guess high school kids have it tough nowadays too, huh? I like you, Keiko, you can come here if you're ever ill. So I shall prescribed you some medication. And don't forget to pay half of it to put the rest on your health insurance.

Keiko: I'll sign the papers for you.

For Tae to give Keiko some special medicine to buying some, Keiko signing papers to come in to at any time she's not well, and the rest to buy with money – everything was all set to go for the team to use to heal them from health or problems in battle to get rid of. Good thing Keiko's parents were helping her out with only to do.

Keiko: It's all set for you, Tae. (Thank you, Mom and Dad, for covering my health insurance still...How surprising.)

She gives the doctor her paper work.

Tae: Good. Now you know the rules to come here to get some medicines from me to pay for or if you're sick, you're all set my new patient - Keiko Amamiya. Finally, someone who gets me. I hope from these medicines you need to get better will be helpful, and remember to look at the directions when taking them. The last thing I need is for someone to get into these type of things to get ill or themselves killed. Not that you would...

Keiko: It's fine, I'll read when taking them carefully at a time. This will really help out a lot.

And the rules have been told already...

Tae: Its nothing really...For you, Keiko, you're an odd girl to be doing this. I wonder what you really need these type of medicines for if you're not a drug addict...But as long as you don't cause any trouble, then we're all set.

It was time for Keiko to buy some things from Tae herself to be useful for the Palace to work well in the Metaverse differently. From bigger to smaller recovery ones, cures other from getting burned, shocked, cold, stops the rage, despair, brainwashed, fear or confusion ones; also cures dizziness, hunger, forget things, or sleep...bring back the ones who fallen in battle, and last but not least – can cure everyone in the safe place room from Palaces they hide in from the Safe Rooms. And that's about it for Keiko buys some useful ones to having of of each for the rest of it.

Keiko: (There, this should be enough for all of us.) I think I got what I needed for today, Tae, thanks again.

She and Morgana were about to head on home now to not be a long walk from where they were.

Tae: Anytime, you take care now, Keiko. Well, not a bad kid like she is...Keiko Amamiya...

Done and done! Just as Keiko was leaving the clinic itself, some man in a suit comes in to talk to Tae alone for her and Morgana 'to see it' just happens to bump into this guy.

Keiko: Sorry...

Man in Suit: Excuse me, miss.

Okay...? The man seems to be in a hurry to talk to Tae right away to look like it was a serious type of meeting for Keiko and Morgana to hear what they were saying from outside of the room. To also feel out the Shadow was inside of the clinic building. Already?

Morgana: Madame Keiko, it's in the clinic!

For Morgana to feel it out, and so did Keiko.

Keiko: I know, but where is it coming from? You said it's from someone with a distorted desire of some kind of connection from the Metaverse to roam around in the real world, right?

It could be anywhere to any of the two people in the room with a sad, anger, stress, worried, scared, and dark secrets of a human's desires for this one to come into the real world.

Tae: ...Hello. What's the reason for your visit? Do you have cold? Stomachache? Athlete's foot? Whatever it is, you'll need to take a number...

With Tae sounded upset, the man in the suit talks back to question the doctor skills on what type of medicines she was giving out to people.

Man in Suit: ...Enough of this! You're the only one who could have developed that type of medicine.

Tae: I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about...

Lots of arguments to be going on.

Man in Suit: Don't play dumb with me. Rumor has it, it's a drug so potent it can give a person ultimate power.

Tae: Really? That's news to me.

Man in Suit: Developing experimental drugs, medicines, and herbal remedies violates all health regulations. Are you attempting to create a super-stimulant? A drug like that will only become a social issue.

Morgana and Keiko listen in closely from outside of the room next to the door and while trying to find the Shadow to be anywhere.

Tae: You're really persistent, you know that? I'm just a quack...

Man in Suit: The police may not be taking action, but I imagine the media will soon pick up on it. You intend to ruin my reputation again, huh? You're a disgrace to the medical community.

For Tae to not listen to the man's warnings to tell it like it is.

Tae: What's with that look? That was your mistake, was it not?

Man in Suit: I won't be responsible for your criminal actions. Dispose of that "medicine" immediately and resign. The name "Tae Takemi" will never -

The man stops talking to see something from the door outside of the room where Keiko and Morgana were listening in.

Man in Suit: Hey, is someone there?!

Not good, but things get worse for Tae to not feel so well to give up her dreams of becoming a doctor to ask the man to leave.

Tae: Please leave right now if you don't have an opponent with me, sir.

Man in Suit: Not until you're out of here!

Trying to take the medicines away from Tae to holding on to them, it was a fight for Keiko and Morgana to be seeing and hearing.

Keiko: Tae can't do that! This guy's going to hurt her-!

The two stopped to see the Shadow appearing to look like a Pixie to be Tae's type of distorted heart to still be working as a doctor, and might due something more to the man to have him more than get injured, but sick and killed without the real Tae knowing about it.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, look! There's the Shadow, it's Dr. Takemi's!

They see it for Morgana gets Keiko's cell phone out of her bag to hit the app button of the location they were in for the aurora of the Shadow was at, and they go into the Metaverse together to get ready to fight Pixie who's part of Tae's Shadow...just about.

Tayla: Persona # 11 - Pixie

According to the local folklore of southwest England, pixies are small mischievous creatures that inhabit the countryside and woodlands that like to play pranks on humans. Depending on the tale told, pixies can vary in size from tiny enough to fit in the palm of a human's hand to the size of a small child, although they are always a good deal below the size of an average human. They can be portrayed with or without wings, and over the years have taken on many traits usually associated with fairies, often leading to the common misconception that they are one and the same.

Pixies are sometimes said to be born in much the same way as humans, however some tales tell that they are humans transformed through misdeeds or magic. They play pranks on humans such as stealing their belongings, throwing things or calling out their names. They may also steal horses during the night and return them by the morning with tangled manes. While pixies usually don't cause any real harm, it is said that if someone follows the voices of pixies, they will never return.

**Pixie: Ah, look what you did...I wanted to make this man ill for more treatments to give to my patients with so many tests to do, but you two have the ruin the fun to have special powers. It looks like you both are going to have an early check up. Setting it right up!**

With Pixie as a doctor for Morgana gets to transforming into his other form right away.

Morgana: Just in time...Now, suit up! Code name – Mona!

Keiko was the first to be seeing this.

Keiko: We're in the Metaverse?! That was fast?!

Morgana: Madame Keiko, listen to me! Transform! We're not in Kamoshida's castle right now, we're in the clinic of Dr. Takemi's distorted heart for Shadows like this Pixie can be indivisible to the human eye unless you have the powers like the four of us do, by using the app on your phone can trap it to stop the bad desires from the doctor by stopping her ways of test subjects on others. And then suit up into your thief form like I just did. Now say these words – "Suit up! Code name – Joker!" Do it!

And so, Keiko gives it a try since her powers were growing little a time 'for the fact of Igor, Caroline, and Justine would've told her about this by now'.

Keiko: (I never knew you could do that too, amazing...) Okay then...Suit up! Code name – Joker!

She was in for Joker and Mona were ready to fight against Pixie for in the Metaverse part of her territory from Tae's had people having lots of illness with different medicines to test them out on like its a powerful drink to be way too much to take in to have other clone people take with weird side affects all over the place.

**Pixie: Which one of you wants to get injected first? I got a whole lot of needles and I'm not afraid to use any one of them.**

Throwing one at the two, for Morgana/Mona to cut them to bits with his sword.

Morgana: Not happening today, lady! You mess with the wrong people like this doctor's only desires is to help out others, not to become test subjects as the rumors claim to be.

Keiko: And stop messing with Tae's desires and get lost! Or we'll have to do it for you...

However, Pixie had a few tricks in mind to have lots of pills to spread out on her made up images of people's illness to pour all over to make them to zombie like pledges to start going after the two while the Shadow takes flight.

**Pixie: If you really want me that badly...then try catching me first! That is – if you can avoid my patients with super body commands to stopping you both! Wee!**

And there she goes, and there they go after Pixie all over the room to be bigger than the real world was...As Morgana/Mona and Keiko/Joker chase after her while avoiding some zombie people who were trying to slow them down by puking, grabbing a hold on their legs, and dragging them down to be injected with needles filled with acid. Wow!

Keiko: There...are...too many of them...!

Morgana: Zorro!

Luckily for Zorro blows them away with his wind/air attacks and then Arsene appears to have them set on fire and darkness type of powers from Keiko to warm them up. Remember, in their world they're not real people.

**Arsene: Long time no see, my dear. I'm here to help.**

Keiko: Arsene!

Good to see one another again for Keiko's Persona wouldn't let her down nor would Morgana's one being Zorro either.

Morgana: She's getting away, Joker. And with more of the people trying to slow us down, we better fight through this type of hospital hallways of the mess. Let's go!

Keiko: Okay, Mona! I'm right behind you!

With the four combining their powers to fight through lots of patients to try to keep on fighting to catch up to Pixie to use her powers to boost up her flying skills, the chase still continues on. From flying around so many hallway, watching out for goop type of medicines, other acid needles shooting out all over, carts to go flying out, and so on to do whatever it takes to have Tae's desires restored from the Shadow's doing in any way. As Morgana using his slingshot to try to slow Pixie down...

Morgana: Target locked, and...fire!

Direst hit for her to go down as she tries her powers again to heal herself in time to be ready to fly away again.

**Pixie: Ouch...That hurts! I'm going to give you all special treatment-!**

However, all of her patients were all tired to be resting up and the drug to wear out for nothing else would work on any of them.

**Pixie: Huh? No. No! I can't lose! Not like this, I need to make more medicine to improve others from not dying to change it all, I gotta work harder-!**

With Keiko using her hands to push Pixie aside a little for her and Morgana to have their weapons out to make this Shadow give up as Pixie finally comes to an end.

Keiko: You're not going anywhere, Shadow...Ah, Mona, what do we do now, kill her?

Well, there were other ways to win this battle against any Shadow 'or Persona' for Morgana to tell Keiko about it next.

Morgana: Not really, Joker. You see...Like some good people, Personas and Shadows also have hearts like us. Sometimes they can give you money, items, and other times a trade in of one of them for your life. And the most important thing is to use them for power in battle with a little negotiation to talk to them in person. Isn't that right, lady? Surrender peacefully, or we'll finish you off ourselves!

A wink of an eye from Morgana to have a plan for Keiko to go along with it for Pixie didn't want to die at all.

**Pixie: Wait! Don't! Don't kill me...Please, I was just trying to help others to get this doctor to do something good, I didn't mean no harm...**

Keiko: But using one woman to make something to help out others, rumor has been going on for people to feel tired or strange all over their bodies with side affects for the doctors to worry she would be killing them. I think you're desires are too much on Tae. If you let her explain without hiding it all in, then others will understand her a whole lot better.

**Pixie: Really? I've been doing that...?**

Looks like this Persona's a good one to try to do something nice to go a little bit overboard from Tae's career as a doctor to see her desires more and more to follow her dreams still.

Keiko: I'm sure you didn't mean to. If you leave Tae alone, we'll let you go.

**Pixie: Wait, I still want to help out by making admins. I can still heal you two in battle from this world, it can be very dangerous out there with no doctors or nurses to come to your aid. Think about it. Please...I only wish to help in others feel better and cured. I'll go easy on how I do it too and leave this woman alone, I promise.**

It does sound promising for Pixie to make it up to them, but the question is this...

Keiko: Really? You'll help us if you stop?

Morgana then gives something to Keiko to us and have for battle on other Shadows to saving their lives if they're good or with a change or heart on the bad people.

Morgana: Here, Joker, use this. A new weapon, a gift from me to you.

Keiko: It's a mask...A mini mask in fact.

Well, it was more just a mask from the looks of it.

Morgana: Not just a mask, this can change any type of bad Shadows into good Persona and a weapon to absorb from within it to summon their skills in battle. From absorbing the bad ones to have the good ones be set free and the people who's heart desires are being mess with from Shadows into Personas. Use it by saying these words of the Persona's name and saying this with it – Something and so on, I've commit thee to join, and then they'll do the rest for you.

Looks like Pixie will be part of the power for Keiko to use in battle, as she gives it a go for this special type of mask.

Keiko: (Another Persona type on our side, this could be very useful for all of us in battle...) Okay then! Pixie - Beguiling Girl, I've commit thee to join!

With the mask glowing, so was Pixie to let her powers of the old Shadows to be release Tae to be free now and continue on as a doctor, to then be saying this next once the bad side was gone and with a good part of the Personas now.

**Pixie: Wow! I feel great! I can do more to heal those who are hurt and stop those who causes it. Thank you so much, I won't let you down. I am thou, thou art I. For I am Pixie – who heals and can do other magical spells will come in handy for all of you.**

And for that to have their own Personas, Keiko has one for power to be Pixie that was freed, absorbed into the mask, and Tae's desires were saved. Nice one for their first try.

Keiko: Hey, I did it!

They sure did.

Morgana: You did, Joker, this will be useful when this sometimes happens and more when we get Kamoshida's Treasure first before stopping him next, that might be more of a challenge there when the time comes. Pixie is part of the power to use in battle. And with that, I think Dr. Takemi should be fine this time.

Keiko: And the man in a business suit?

Out cold from the struggle to trip and fall 'it was his doing' but he'll live.

Morgana: I'll doubt he'll remember a thing after his little trip. Now come on, we got to get back to the real world and head on home. I think the doctor will be fine too, she'll think it was all a dream. Let's get out of here.

Yeah, Tae won't remember anything but having a dream to her leaving Morgana and Keiko return to the real world in time and leave the clinic right away with the medicines they got.

Keiko: (So much to learn in so little time, wait until Ryuji and Ann hear about this. I just hope for Tae will still continue on to be the best doctor in the world, a lot better later for the rumors to go away next.)

She'll tell them in no time. With them gone, and the man having trouble remembering what he was doing to leave for today...soon enough for the rumors to stop spreading 'to slow down for a bit', and for Tae to get back to work with new patients to come around for her to be ready with and makes sure from each of her medicines she makes does some good. Trying to remember on what happened when she black out, was a woman in black and a strange creature in her dreams to be very real to her.

Tae: (Strange...I had a crazy dream of a fairy who was messing with my work and a girl in black with a talking animal saved me, it felt so real. But it had to be a dream right? Well, having this guy have a trip and fall on himself, I hope something will come around for me real soon.)

It does alright, but then again it will take some time. For some Personas to come around and help out and bad ones 'being Shadows' to be stopped and saving others' desires from one world to the next. One part was done so far, and to do the next one – getting guns and armor upgrades to buy.


	13. Munehisa Iwai

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 13 - Munehisa Iwai

A quick get away after helping out Tae from her Shadow problems thanks to Morgana and Keiko's help for the rumors to go away soon and the doctor working will still be happening. And having the powers of one Persona to soon be helping them out for Keiko to learn a few new things today so far. For them to leave back at the Cafe Leblanc place next with a text message Keiko was getting from Ann and Ryuji next...What do the Chat ID group were saying? Ryuji mentions in Shibuya area sells guns from a certain someone that he knows of, for Keiko to be there tomorrow with in at the Shibuya Station of its train station all but Ann will be going – for her to visit Shiho at the hospital tomorrow to see how she's doing. So that's understandable. For Ryuji will see Keiko and Morgana later on tomorrow, it's a date. Well, for the guns to get.

Keiko: I guess it'll be just you, Morgana, me, and Ryuji in Shibuya. I hope Shiho's getting better for Ann to check on her. But we'll let her know what happens later. We better go back home now.

Morgana: Right. From medicines to be getting real model guns tomorrow along with other weapons and some armor, so be ready for the next one, Madame Keiko. And so should Ryuji to be on his best behavior. Let's head on back and get some sleep.

Keiko: Okay.

And with that, Keiko and Morgana call it a day and sleep it off until the next morning to head down to Shibuya next...

Year 20xx

Day # 9 – April 4/17th – Sunday

Another fine day it was for Keiko and Morgana got themselves out of bed to get ready to meet up with Ryuji at Shibuya for them to take the train and then meeting up with each other next, while Ann visiting Shiho to be hanging in there as much as she could to live and rest up to keep on recovering. A good friend she is, huh? As Ryuji waited for Keiko and Morgana to arrive...for him to really be with Keiko again as some type of date to be going on. Yeah, they're just friend 'and I think Ann has a crush on him more for Ryuji to not notice for the moment'.

Ryuji: (This is it, man, don't screw this up...! I know we're suppose to get guns to upgrade in some type of weapon for each of us in the other world, but this is your chance to tell Keiko how you feel is today. Like a real date! And without the cat buttin' in so damn much, I might have a chance to make a move on her...Let's do this, Ryuji Sakamoto!)

Those two are only friends, I mean really...For Keiko and Morgana have arrived to leave the train station to find where Ryuji was at near the entrance of the train station of Shibuya itself.

Keiko: Listen, Morgana, about yesterday...

He knew where she was getting at to make sure that all was well to know what to do the next time.

Morgana: From saving Dr. Takemi's desires from the skills you've learned and knowing what to do next time to have some Shadows becoming Personas to join our team? There's nothing to fear, Madame Keiko, trust me. It will happen to some people from time to time, so we know what to do with Lady Ann or Ryuji helping out when it comes around again when you feel something out. So keep yourself ready for anything.

He does have a point for all was clear for the time being and for them to keep on going.

Keiko: (Nothing so far...) All right, Morgana, I think we're good. Now let's go meet up with Ryuji.

Morgana: Now we're talking!

And up they go to Shibuya for them to finally meet up with Ryuji...

Ryuji: (Okay, here we go.) Keiko! Hey!

Keiko: Hi, Ryuji! We're here!

Morgana: I got your back, Madame Keiko. There's no way will I let Ryuji do perverted things to you.

A nice way for Morgana to keep his friend safe from Ryuji's perverted ways to still be himself and he was a human being. For Keiko was happy to see her friend for Ryuji to be very happy to hang out with her a lot more.

Ryuji: Hi, Keiko, you made it. I've been waitin'. And how's being a cat goin' for you, Mona?

He was teasing him again...

Morgana: Very funny...

Keiko: Now boys, please don't fight. We got business to find this gun store place today to do some shopping. Ryuji, please leave the way.

And so he does for Keiko follow Ryuji who knows where the gun shop was at.

Ryuji: Mkay, let's get goin'. The shop's over this way!

Off they go around the Shibuya area for the three go find the gun shop right away since Ryuji knows his way around the place more while Keiko and Morgana sees so much in the area on a Sunday weekend for people to be out from school to do from hanging out to shopping so much, until tomorrow for some to go back to school again. It was cool in a area like this one to see things while having a look around for one place to go to 'for the guns to work better in the Metaverse more than the real world for them' just so you all who don't know about it already. On there way to the place, a person next to an old cab type of train cart for a man to talk about things to try to get people to hear him out. Only for Keiko to hear this person to be normal with a pure heart with strong words – but no one doesn't take this man very seriously.

Keiko: A spokes person?

Morgana: This man's trying to get to say something to the people...but it doesn't look like it's working.

Ryuji then explains about what some people do now a days...

Ryuji: I wouldn't worry about it, Keiko, its just some politician type of person. They're all borin' really. Let's keep going. We're almost there.

They continue on for Keiko to feel something about the man to look as while she was walking away.

Keiko: (A politician person doesn't seem to be so bad of a person, his words sound strong.)

Sounds and looks like it, but more about him later on. I promise. For now...there was another Shadow to be wondering around Shibuya to have a new one from someone's distorted desires again, but who was it this time? Hmmm...Anyways, continuing on for Ryuji to lead the way for Keiko 'while carrying Morgana to be in her bag', to suddenly trip to hurt her arm a bit to get scrapped up. Now that has to hurt, ouch...

Keiko: My hand...

Morgana gets out of Keiko's bag to go find Ryuji for him to guide her next from a lot of people to be walking around.

Morgana: Did we lose him...? We did. Madame Keiko, you're hurt!

Keiko: It's nothing. I'll go somewhere with a bathroom to wash it off. You go find where Ryuji went to and I'll catch up.

He goes to do so since Morgana in his cat form to go and moves around everywhere away from the crowd.

Morgana: I'll get that idiot to wait for you. Just don't be gone for too long!

With Keiko finding a place where there's a bathroom sink to use, she gets the cut cleaned to try to bandage it up somehow to use anything for it, but she sadly had nothing to use.

Keiko: (I got nothing to cover it up with...Bad enough to walk around like this looks like a wild wolf came and bit me, this is bad.)

Trying to ask for a bandage around the register counter, for Keiko to be bumping into a certain someone being known as none other than Akechi himself to be having a bit of a coffee break to see Keiko in the same store they were in.

Akechi: Oh, it's you, Keiko.

Keiko: Ah! (It's him again!) Akechi, it's nice seeing you again...

Another cute moment for them to run into each other like this again. For Akechi to be laughing in a good mood he was in to be seeing Keiko so much lately, this was their third time now.

Akechi: It's funny for us to bump into each other like this, I find this to be funny and destiny for the two of us.

Keiko: Really? Well, maybe between those two and luck to me.

Akechi: You don't say...?

He then notice from Keiko cut she got to have Akechi worry about her to see it.

Akechi: Oh, Keiko! What happened to your hand? It must be painful...!

This made Keiko blush from Akechi's touch again.

Keiko: (He's touching me again!) Oh, this is just a scratch. I cleaned it after I fell down, it's no big deal.

He get something to placing a cloth to make a bandage for Keiko's arm to heal up for a bit to be very gentle when cleaning to touching it.

Akechi: It's fine, I want to help you. This should keep it sealed until your skin heals up. There you go...

It stays well on Keiko's hand from the nice tie up.

Keiko: You didn't have to do this for me, Akechi...

Akechi: But I wanted to. A beautiful girl like you should get yourself hurt like this. You can keep the cloth, I got plenty more.

So he does from having a spare to carry with him at times.

Keiko: I see... (He sure comes prepare for anything.) Look, I'm with a friend to do some errands today...And I can see you're busy too for your job to do-!

Akechi: Sadly it's true, but I get it done somehow throughout the rest of my day. I'm use to it. Why? Do you want to hang with me?

This makes Keiko blush ten times more during their talk.

Keiko: What?! I mean...What brought that up? I was just passing by to get a little break from school to seeing some of my friends, but not all the time on some of the days...

Was she really serious about Keiko hanging out with Akechi? For him to laugh again to find her to be very cute.

Keiko: Is there something funny? (Now what have I done?)

Akechi: Sorry, I'm laughing with you, not at you. You're cute when you try to say something. I like that about a girl. Of course I want to hang out with you sometimes. And speaking about you, Keiko...hurting yourself by accident...I'm about close to finding proof on Kamoshida's problems at your school, I even found one from a Ms. Suzui was a lot to go on about. And having you safe from your gym teacher, you let me question him.

That was fast, but it'll be enough so far for Keiko and the others to take care of the rest.

Keiko: (Wow, he's good.) Oh, really? That's wonderful and to keep him away from me and my friends from getting into trouble.

Akechi: Just keep your distances from the man to play along until I make a move, in police questioning to make him admit to his guilt. In the end, I always catch the bad guys in seconds.

Akechi was well known to always get the bad guys with enough evidences to take them all out to be brought to justice.

Keiko: Amazing...I'm glad you're helping me and my friends out very much.

Akechi: It's no trouble at all, even for you I would love to help out any time. And Keiko, let's you and start hanging out a lot more than friends...Let's get to know each other first.

She'll allow it since she was behind schedule to find Ryuji and Morgana as soon as possible after this.

Keiko: Hang out...? I like to if you wouldn't mind at all, Akechi, yes. (Then...Is he asking me on a date?!)

Akechi: Then its a date...It might as well be for us I hope.

Akechi gets a call from his cell phone to get back to work right away.

Akechi: Time sure flies when we're talking, I have to get going. I hope to see you again, Keiko, and try not to hurt yourself too much, please? You're too pretty for it.

Kissing Keiko on the lips quickly, Akechi leaves for Keiko to be daydreaming to take off herself to finding Morgana to lead them where Ryuji was at to the fun place to go to next.

Keiko: (And he just kissed me on the lips...!) I'll be more careful next time...Anyways, my friends are waiting for me. So, I better get going. See you next time, Akechi.

Trying to be more careful on her way out, for Akechi to walk back to work to wave to others on loving his work as an ace detective to be around town for today 'even in Shibuya', for the guys like his coolness and the girls think he was hot. For him to be good to others in the area to wave to them...

Boy: Oh, wow! Its the great ace detective Goro Akechi in Shibuya! He's the man!

Girl: He's so hot for girls to go nuts over the young detective like him...

Same old fan to come and go a lot to not bother Akechi at all.

Akechi: Yes, thank you. I'll do the best I can to bring justice in your area. (I can capture a lot of criminals, but not as much as I've already capture a woman's heart...Ah, Keiko's amazing...)

Love at first sight for Akechi to feel this way about Keiko, huh? So cute! Anyways, she finds Morgana to lead her to Ryuji.

Morgana: I got her.

Keiko: Sorry I'm late, Ryuji...I tripped.

Ryuji felt kind of bad for almost leaving Keiko behind.

Ryuji: Dammit...! Ah, man! I screwed up, Keiko, sorry.

Keiko: Don't be...I'm fine, I just needed to patch it up is all.

She was brave to withstand her pain from a silly clumsiness that was, even more as Ryuji moves in closer to gently touching Keiko's injured hand.

Ryuji: "Patch up" nothing! I bet you wanna little kiss on your soft hand to make the pain go away. Allow me...

Morgana stops him with a tail whip of his to hit Ryuji in the face. Not happening, Ryuji! For Keiko to see for some other guy likes her a lot than a friend like Ryuji was to make her feel weird for it to happen than she feels fine around Akechi.

Morgana: Hands to yourself, pervert!

Ryuji: Ouch! Morgana, you bastard! That hurt!

Morgana: Well, it serves you right! Can we get the guns now?

Keiko: (What was this feeling I just had? Ryuji felt like he was more than worried, he wanted to...! No! We're just friends is all. And nothing more.)

Continuing on 'this time'...For Ryuji won't give up on Keiko just yet.

Ryuji: OK, fine...Party pooper...OK, you two. Follow me.

Around the corner to make a back left to finally finding the gun place called the Air Soft Shop for Ryuji to take them to right area.

Keiko: So this is the place, correct?

Ryuji: The one and only. Pretty legit, huh?

An odd way to call it, but okay...

Morgana: If you say so, weirdo.

Ryuji: Oh yeah, now that we're here...do you, Keiko, know anythin' about military stuff?

I doubt Keiko would know a lot about it.

Keiko: I'm afraid I don't know than the details is all.

Ryuji: I guess worst comes to worst we can just ask the shop keep what they recommended. C'mon, let's go.

And inside of the place the two 'or rather three for Morgana to stay in the bag' they go in in a place called...Airsoft Shop Untouchable. With the owner who owns and works at the place to sell weapon guns and gear to people name Munehisa Iwai – for he does deals for you to buy with money to checking ID to not be a criminal to sell them, but not to bad guys. Just don't get this guy caught up with the cops at all to keep quiet about it. He's a fighter who respects the law and not a bad guy at all who does arm deals.

Keiko: Look at all of these guns... (I'm surprise for someone like this gentleman can own a lot of weapons like these to be very real.)

Ryuji: Are you seeing this, Keiko? All the stuff in here looks so real...I dunno what I like best. Maybe we should try askin' the guy behind the counter. And Keiko, who'd have thunk model guns would shoot real bullets in that Palace?

Keiko: Morgana said it will work in the Metaverse a bit different like the toy gun you gave to me to become my weapon with the items to work differently for us. So, if this man can give us more information about the things we'll buy. So let's look around, Ryuji.

They do so by talking to Iwai to learn and get permission with some information as well about the weapons to get to upgrading them as well, lots to do to be worth it. Well, for Iwai does his business seriously to not get into trouble with the cops to still sell out some guns the right way by the law...in other words – he was a bit of a worry-wart without admitting it while he tries to look and act all tough.

Iwai: Two new costumers to be teenagers who wants to buy guns, huh? For self defense maybe...? Anyways, welcome to you both. I'm Munehisa Iwai. So, do any of you know what you want to get from here?

During the talk, Morgana feels something of another Shadow to be wondering around the place to find someone with a distorted heart. He thinks it might be Iwai.

Morgana: (Another one today? Not good...I hope Keiko and Ryuji will sense it out soon enough like I have.)

Well, Keiko does feel it out first like Morgana has and soon will Ryuji any minute now.

Keiko: Hello, Iwai, my friend and I need some weapons for a self defense thing we're doing and we heard of your store sells really good ones. (I feel something out...Another Shadow? It has to be...I hope this man isn't feeling ill or anything else to make it happen for another Shadow to show up.)

Iwai: ...You two are lookin' for recommendations? ...I dunno, just buy whatever looks interestin' to you.

That's it...? Okay? Weird...

Ryuji: Ugh, some costumer service...

Keiko: Maybe Iwai's only thinking about our own safety, Ryuji, please don't say things like that.

Well, this does makes Iwai take his business to try to be more serious since Ryuji said it.

Iwai: Fine, whaddya want? An automatic? A revolver?

Ryuji had to ask Iwai what a revolver was. Really?

Ryuji: Uh, automatic...? Dude, why're you talkin' about cars now?!

Iwai: Listen, this here's an enthusiasts shop. My regulars'll be mad if I let a casual like you hang around.

Keiko: Us...? Casual...?

Keiko didn't get it for Ryuji was lost from this whole thing on what Iwai was saying to them. I mean, this was the place where Ryuji bought a toy gun.

Ryuji: We're not a freakin' causal! I bought shit from here like, last week!

Iwai: Huh, can't remember you.

Ouch, Ryuji just got burned.

Ryuji: You bastard...

Iwai then talks to Keiko who was new to the place to be a girl.

Iwai: And you, missy? Lookin' for somethin'?

Keiko: (Hmmm...I have to think carefully for all four of us to each have weapons to use.) Well, a fancy model gun of some kind.

From her saying that to someone like Iwai, this gets his attention a whole lots more.

Iwai: ...Oh? You a collector? Ah, what's your name?

Keiko: I'm Keiko Amamiya and this is my friend, Ryuji Sakamoto.

Now he knows their names to continue to talk about guns for Keiko to learn more about on what Iwai's offering to them.

Iwai: Heh, Keiko, I see...You're way more interestin' than blondie over there.

Nice way to treat the girls more than the guys.

Ryuji: Sh-Shut it!

It would seem that Iwai's a good person to have some hidden emotions deep down to hide for another Shadow to be bothering with this guy. With buying guns with paper work and ID checking, there are some rules to follow.

Iwai: Anyways...you shoulda said before you two're enthusiasts. I'm always up for helpin' fresh faces. Some precautions first though. Don't go 'round pointing 'em at other people. Keep 'em in a bag or somethin' if you're outside. Oh, and don't let the fuzz catch wind f you having 'em. I don't need them comin' around here.

Keiko: We'll be careful. Promise.

Keiko follows the rule very well to make sure the others will do the same thing.

Iwai: You damn well better be. Now, if you look closely, you'll be able to tell these're models. Real guns feel...different. Maybe someday I'll show you the real good stuff though...if you got the guts for it of course...But for now, you get the beginner selection. You two sit tight, I'll bring 'em out.

With Iwai getting the stuff for Ryuji and Keiko to look at as they wait for him.

Ryuji: ...We did it, Keiko. We totally gotta go for some fancy shit, right? I want 'em to shine!

Keiko: I know, just for the other world though. Remember, Ryuji, we can't show them around in our world. They're not toys to wave around at others in public.

Ryuji: I know already. I'll be careful. Oh, and here's some cash of mine to combine with yours. Pick out some good ones!

Using what they saved up to get some weapons, upgrade, and other things to boost the rest of them up for Ryuji and Keiko to get some things for them, Morgana, and Ann. While Iwai was looking around for the stuff to started to question himself to worry about getting into trouble but wanted to keep his job to look like he was going to...kill himself?! That's not good! Well, it was from there for the other three 'including Ryuji' to feel out a Shadow to already be in the store.

Morgana: Madame Keiko!

Keiko: I know! Another one's here, and the person with the distorted heart is...Iwai!

It figures as much.

Ryuji: Huh another what's here? I'm gettin' a strange tinkle type of feelin'!

Keiko: Ryuji, to make the long story short...Some Shadows come to our world to effect others with small distorted hearts to take over to try opening up the Metaverse to stopping it and getting on our side from fighting to exchanging words, we need to use our phones to open it up right now or Iwai will do something bad to himself or on others now.

Keiko gets it done in time to see Iwai had a gun pointed to his head for Morgana to jump in to scratch the man's hand to remove the weapon away.

Morgana: Oh, no you don't!

Just in time for Iwai felt bad on what he has done.

Iwai: (Ah...What...What have I done...?!)

Iwai does to feel guilty to pass out from the stress and worrying to get to him, to have a Shadow Incubus to appear for the other three to see, and Keiko using her cell phone for the app to open to the Metaverse. For this one drains on others of their energy to hate guns to think its bad for people to have it all over the world for Iwai to develop this type of problem.

**Incubus: Guns...No...Guns are bad to stop even if I have drain their energies for it for the sake of others to save so many lives...! If you three have a problem, I'll fight with power to prove that it's better than weapons to stop me!**

I think Ryuji gets the point for three to change with the Metaverse opening up for them to entering in and stopping Incubus to save Iwai's life next.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, you know what to do. Ryuji, you too. You know what to say or do to stop a Shadow so let's go! Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Keiko: Okay! Ryuji, you can do this too. Say what comes to mind and transform into your thieving outfit. Suit up! Code name – Joker!

And now it was Ryuji's turn to give it a go.

Ryuji: What...? This is crazy! And yet, I see how serious it is to not have the gun owner die from a gun shot to the head. (This is my chance to impress Keiko and protect her.) Let's see...Suit up! Code name – Skull!

With them all suited up for a lot of people to be peaceful of others who don't use guns to be so violent to be hippies of some kind in Iwai's mind to image it for Incubus has control over it in his spot of a distorted heart.

Keiko: Look at the people for Iwai to imagine...A world with no guns to try to defend yourselves with words or strength.

Ryuji: That's effin' mess up!

Morgana explains to them on what he discovered about Iwai's distorted problems.

Morgana: Mr. Iwai's distorted desires is to sell guns to help others to defend themselves from any danger, part of him does. But the other part is he hates to get caught to stress out so much to be out of business to think he might be a criminal on something he didn't do. The Shadow of his Incubus likes peace with no guns allow for no one to fight back with draining abilities, strength from the body, or strong words. So don't let your guard down to allow this thing drain your energies.

Keiko: But trying to end it all with a suicide is still wrong!

With others chanting to be peaceful people and such like it was the '60's again, Incubus fights them off with words, speed from his flight, and draining abilities for this male Shadow to be doing all of this.

**Incubus: Using weapons against me will solve anything? You think it'll do any of you three any good? Just try to hit me, if my energy draining does weaken all of you first. Come at me!**

Moving so fast for Keiko has Arsene and Morgana with Zorro to give it everything they have from wind blowing to fire blast for Joker and Mona to use their weapons to try striking back for Incubus's claws were sharp to shield him and flying around real fast...

Morgana: He's too fast!

**Incubus: Using so much energy, gives me a chance to have some to take from wasting your times.**

This Shadow was so fast to start draining Morgana/Mona and Keiko/Joker to be unable to fight back to feel tired to move around or do anything else to be down to their knees. For the Persona couldn't do anything because of them too...

Keiko: (He's draining our energies to be unable to lay a finger on him...!)

With Ryuji/Skull tries to do something to strike by shocking the Shadow with a sneak attack.

Ryuji: Yo, bastard! Forget about me? Skull's in the house!

With Captain Kidd's help and Ryuji/Skull's lighting attack gets to Incubus and gets electrocuted to saving the others.

**Incubus: Hey! Not bad, Skull Boy, if that's what you go by. A sneak attack to use power and not a guns. But can you still stop me from draining you?**

Trying to get to Ryuji next...

Ryuji: Watch it, pal! You tryin' to drain us to death?!

Because of Morgana and Keiko using guns and weapons will have Incubus drain their energies, for Ryuji was about to be next by using his cannon type of weapon on the Shadow. Keiko had to think of something to save her friend.

Keiko: (I can't let this Shadow beat us. What if I...?)

She had a plan to do with her Persona's help.

Keiko: Arsene! Throw me at the Shadow!

And so he does to be careful to his partner to give her throw.

**Arsene: Yes, Keiko, show this Shadow who's boss to find other ways to defeat it!**

She goes flying to have some fire power from her hands to grab hold of Incubus's wings from draining or running away this time to stay right where he was standing...

Keiko: Got ya!

A direct hit to get trapped.

**Incubus: Huh? What are you doing?!**

Keiko: Do it, Skull!

This was his chance to fight back and some time he was spending a lot to aid Keiko in this type of battle.

Ryuji: Nice one, Joker, I got this! (And I know a little gun firin' to hit that won't have anything to do with this winged Shadow...)

He fires his cannon on the platform made of plants to make Incubus fall down.

Ryuji: Booya!

The platform gets destroyed for Keiko to go flying to be catch and saved by Ryuji to save her from falling down.

Keiko: Nice going, Skull.

Ryuji: It was nothing... (All right! I'm holdin' Keiko in my arms...! This is so worth it!)

And with Incubus down for the count and others to be scared of violence to see and hide in fear, I think he won't be doing anymore draining at all.

Morgana: Skull! Joker! This is our chance! Let's get this Shadow!

With them drawing their weapons to use on Incubus to surrender and not end up killing him in order to save Iwai's life by making him talk like this.

Ryuji: A peace makin' freak! Let's talk...Hey, I think I'm gonna get use to this other part time job. Ann's not gonna believe in this.

Keiko: (That she won't until she learns more about it.) All right, we're thieves to steal those who try to destroy people's desires from the likes of you! Trying to kill someone is unforgivable.

This make the Shadow starts to panic.

**Incubus: Guns pointed out at me...? No! Not this! Anything but this! I didn't want to murder the man, I wasn't thinking! I was mad! I wanted to drain his energy from working hard to make him stop selling bad guns, they're evil! Evil I tells you! What's the point of selling guns if they'll hurt others from those who buy it to be bad people?**

True, having guns sell to some people can use them for bad. But its the bad people who use guns, for guns aren't bad, it's the people who are bad. And for Incubus to almost think of Iwai to try ending his life, the Shadow never meant any harm.

Ryuji: Seriously?! Look, pal, not all guns are good as long as we know how to use it like we do. And Iwai's only doin' his job to give to good people. He knows what he's doin', and it any trouble we can help him out.

Keiko: I would too if you want, I'll help out Iwai as long as I pay fairly at his store. But look, we can stop bad people of other Shadows to not use guns for killing off the good ones, we know how to do it to prove you wrong. If that's what it'll take to make you stop.

True, so true...For Incubus sees how good they were using their weapons, he realize he was wrong.

**Incubus: Wait...you three can use weapons for good? Well...I suppose you each are more responsible to do something right with guns. I see...If any case, I won't bother with this man ever again to trust him to keep on selling. And if I do this, could I join in to helping you guys out? Having bad people stopped by draining their energies to have none of them use guns on the innocence will do wonders, if that's all right. **

And with his mistakes to be fixed, Incubus's draining powers can be useful for Keiko and Morgana allow for him to join to be part of the special mask next like Pixie was.

Ryuji: I guess that's a good thing of this thing's joinin'?

Morgana: From a Shadow and into a Persona, he becomes part of the team now with skills that Joker can use will be useful for all of us.

Looks like Keiko does the mask thing to have Incubus's draining powers to be useful like Pixie's healing powers too.

Keiko: Thank you for doing this, Incubus, I'm sure this will allow for Iwai to still be careful on who he sells the guns to, I promise. And now...Incubus - Bedside Brute, I've commit thee to join!

And from the mask to get rid of the bad out of Incubus to saving his bad side, the good one comes out to feel free. That's two so far and more later.

**Incubus: Ah...I never thought that others who are good can use guns carefully for good things. With my help, we can drain others who are bad to not use guns against anyone of you. I'll do the best I can to help out. I am thou, thou art I. For I am Incubus – who drains on other living things until their energies are no more to get tired too easily.**

Another ability for Keiko to use 'and the first time Ryuji saw what she can do too', the three headed back to the real world to be leaving the Metaverse as Iwai goes back to normal to have one look at the thieves who saved his life, and more from Joker to look kind of cute to him.

Iwai: (Wow...! What a total babe! Who is she?)

Joker blows a kiss to Iwai's Shadow to be rescued for her, Ryuji, and Morgana take their leave.

Keiko: Bye now, don't be a stranger, good sir.

And they were back to get back to buying guns from Iwai for him to wake up with no memory on what really happened but a dream he thinks he had, as he gets back to work with less worrying. And hopefully whatever was on his mind will work out without getting arrested little at a time.

Morgana: He's waking up. Okay, you two. Get the weapons to buy.

With Morgana going back to Keiko's bag, Iwai comes back to show Ryuji and Keiko on what he has in stored for them to buy. With Ryuji and Keiko waiting for him to come back from the other room, they acted like they've been waiting and nothing else to not draw so much attention.

Iwai: (Weird...It felt weird to see a man as a punk, a strange monster, and a woman in black who was really cute...I felt like I wanna to end my life, but I don't anymore to keep on working.) Ah, sorry I kepta two waitin'. Here we go.

Yep, just acting like nothing has happened but to wait and feel bored. Not really...Iwai was saved thanks to them.

Ryuji: About time, man. Now, Keiko, let's see what Iwai has in stored for us.

Let the buying begin! From five different things to buy – melee weapons, range weapons, protector, accessory, or selling things to make more money. For Keiko as Joker to get herself a better sword to use, Ann with a leather type of whip weapon, another new weapon for Morgana as Mona, and another new weapon for Ryuji as Skull with a normal rod; from having a few to have so far should be plenty to use until they can get more later to save up some money get from four to five things so far.

Morgana: Okay, this should be plenty for the time being.

With Morgana telling Keiko and Ryuji of the things that'll be useful to have until the next time to shop around some more.

Keiko: There we go...We'll take these please.

From showing Ryuji and Keiko's ID cards, writing some paper forms, and paying for the weapons with real money – they were all good to go.

Iwai: I hope it'll be worth buyin' these. Please don't get killed from usin' 'em.

Keiko: We won't. (And as long as Iwai will keep the business going, I think he's going to be okay now thanks to us.)

I guess that was it for today.

Ryuji: Huh, they've got all sorts of shit here, don't they?

Keiko: They sure do, Ryuji, I think we got what we need here until later.

Iwai let's them go since they paid for the whole thing.

Iwai: Thanks for your business, you two. And Keiko...you can come back anytime. You take it easy now. (From one girl to a hotter one in a dream.)

Keiko: Ah, thanks, Iwai, you'll do fine with your shop. Ryuji, we're all set. So let's go.

All in good business for Iwai to go through the day just fine to do other selling to his other costumers to hopefully see Keiko again at any time, good to know that from Iwai who was saved today. Calling it a day for Ryuji walks Keiko and Morgana back to the train station to head back home for today, it was something else today to call this a date 'to Ryuji's point a view'.

Ryuji: All set to have some good shit today. I love it! (And enough to carry Keiko...I had my hand on her fine ass...It was so soft...Kickin' ass, gettin' the goods, and gettin' a bit closer to Keiko was so worth the date.)

Morgana jumps on top of Ryuji's shoulder to give him the look to know what he was up to something again.

Morgana: Ryuji...!

Ryuji: Shut it, cat...! I didn't do anythin' to Keiko this time.

Morgana: What do you mean by 'this time'?!

Keiko laughs to see on how good the team bonding was happy to good friends to be seeing Akechi again to go well for her.

Keiko: Now, now, you two, I told you to please behave...Ryuji, for tomorrow we should look more at the castle to finding the Treasure next. The more we search around to fighting back, the stronger we'll get. Is that okay? Text Ann about it to let her know for us to be ready after school tomorrow.

Sounds like a plan.

Morgana: Good thinking, Madame Keiko, let's get to it at our hide out once you three are done with school.

Ryuji: I can do that, sure. And listen, Keiko...I hope you had fun today hangin' out to be doin' this and all...

Keiko does care for Ryuji as a very good friend to stay the way it is.

Keiko: Of course, Ryuji, I had a lot fun. And thanks for saving me to get another Persona on our side. I did have fun today to also save a man's life.

Ryuji: Sweet...! I mean, yeah, that's cool. We should do this again sometime. Anyways, let's be ready for tomorrow.

And they will for Ryuji sees them off from visit the area of Shibuya to see Akechi for Keiko, buy some weapons from Iwai, saving his life, and got a second Shadow to change to be on their side as another Persona with Morgana helping them out. Leaving Ryuji to feel a bit happy, The next thing to do, was to explore Suguru Shadow's Castle Palace to finding his treasure – they needed to before they can steal to plan on the next thing.

Keiko: (I've been to Shibuya to save another one's life and met with Akechi again who wants to hang out with me...So much to do, and more to stop Kamoshida for sure, with one person helping me and the other one to stop at the Metaverse.)

To the mess up king's castle as the four are going back to again real soon!


	14. Exploring the Castle

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 14 – Exploring the Castle

From coming back home for Keiko and Morgana sees how Sojiro was doing his job well with his costumers to serve and to tell him about the things of people losing their minds to cause lots of accidents lately to be so much in one day or more, huh? Lots of it.

Regular Man: Boss, did you hear? Apparently that subway driver from the accident was acting really odd during his testimony hearing.

Sojiro: You talking about that psychotic whatever thing people're going on about?

Regular Man: Yeah, I heard it completely alters your personality. The news is saying the driver couldn't even speak when they tried asking him questions.

Sojiro: There's no way a preposterous story like that could be true. Oh and sorry, but we're closing soon.

Regular Man: Hmph, how rude. This must be why you don't get many customers. Your coffee's actually not half bad. The beans must be lamenting the sorry state of this store…

Sojiro: Thanks for stopping in. Please come again.

Regular Man: Hmph. I only say this out of politeness, but…thanks for the coffee.

Once the person leaves, for Sojiro checks on Keiko to be doing well cleaning the dishes and mugs by hand to get the place cleaned before closing Leblanc for tonight.

Sojiro: Keiko, you done all of them, right?

Keiko: Yes, they're all cleaned.

Looks like she's been doing well finishing all of her chores and the place to look well for other people to come by and eat or drink coffee at.

Sojiro: I see...I guess you do get things done to help around the place. Good, I better see this a lot from you while you're staying here.

From Sojiro seeing the good things from Keiko's kindness and hard working really does well.

Keiko: Of course. (Mr. Sakura is a very understanding man when you get to know know him a lot more.)

Once Keiko was done for Sojiro to leave and close the Cafe Leblanc for her and Morgana to head upstairs to get a text message from Ann about tomorrow and how she did today checking on Shiho...she was stable so that was a god thing. But the doctors say they don't know when she'll wake up – so it was hard to tell, to be scary for them to wait for the time being until something does happen for Ann to have hope and Keiko to feel the same thing. No giving up like this, no way! Don't give up hope. And so it was still some wait to do...The next part was to set up the tolls once Keiko clears the desk for her to use it on there for Morgana 'as promised to help her out'.

Morgana: Nice clean, this will be our little tool making for now on, Madame Keiko. Now, with these things, we can make ourselves a very own lock pick. We need something to open some treasure chests up to be ready for anything. Now, here's what need to do first...

From taking a hairpin, strong goop, some strings, a paper clip, and a glue stick as Morgana tells Keiko on how to set things up little at a time...it was done to have a very special lock pick to open up any type of chests at the Palaces at any time, or with some special ones to be made sometimes. And for other items to get there too in making more of them when Keiko and Morgana have the chance to do it all tonight.

Morgana: Is it done?

Keiko: I think it is, I did the best I could. I never done something like this before.

Seems to look good for Keiko to open some treasure chests at the Metaverse of the Palaces only.

Morgana: I think you've done very well, Madame Keiko, good work. We should be ready now. We're heading back to the Palace tomorrow after school. Let's get some sleep.

Keiko: Right...We need to get through school first before heading out and seeing Kamoshida's Shadow again.

Scaring Keiko to go through it until Akechi comes in and for the others to do the rest of the work to be done, the treasure will soon begin.

Morgana: I know how you're feeling about Kamoshida getting too close to you or Ryuji and your friend will get expelled, it's black mailed. But you can get through this...I won't leave your side for one minute. I'll stay in your school bag to do something about it without him noticing. Trust me. Now let's get some sleep.

And off to bed for the two to try getting some rest.

Keiko: (I need to hang in there if we're going to stop the other Kamoshida for the real one will soon have a change of heart. All of it as long as I have Akechi, Morgana, Ann, and Ryuji by my side, we can do this.)

They will get through all of this to stop Suguru and his Shadow self real soon...They need to look around some more from the others parts of the Castle Palace first.

Year 20xx

Day # 10 -April 4/18th – Monday

Okay, it was morning for Keiko to get clean up and headed to school. With Morgana hiding in her bag to watch on her, so was Ryuji and Ann heading there as well to get through the day and then meet up afterwards. Time to put on a brave face to get through the school day studying and such...Besides one down side, from Suguru's behavior to be creeping up slowly towards Keiko if he wins the game – and hopefully to not come to the part of Keiko going out with this guy, absolutely not! With Keiko getting to class for Suguru to act normal to know of their deal to be awaiting real soon. As he acts nice and friendly to the other students and teachers, none of them don't know the half of it about this man, the real Suguru himself. Uh...

Suguru: Good morning. C'mon, hurry up and get to class!

For Keiko to just walk pass Suguru to not see her, but...he kind of does to smell her hair to almost make her entire body freeze in disgusted.

Keiko: (Ah! How did he notice me...? So gross...!)

Suguru: And good morning to you, Ms. Amamiya. Come on, you say something next.

Keiko: Ah, yes. Good morning, Kamoshida. It's good to see you're doing well.

Suguru: I knew you would. Don't forget about our deal if one of us wins, because I will. And from Sakamoto to stay out of this one for the time being will hold him up to getting him expelled or not. Along with Mishima too. I just wanted to let you know that...Now before going, let's have a quick hug and kiss-!

Morgana: You sick little pervert! Leave Madame Keiko alone!

Not on Morgana's watch to bite on Suguru's leg hard for Keiko to get to class in time. Which this makes this gym teacher not so happy at all.

Keiko: I'm going to be late. Ah... (Thanks, Morgana!) See you later, Kamoshida.

He tries kicking Morgana away to make a run for it in the bushes to sound like he was running away, but he was actually hiding.

Suguru: Stupid cat! Nice way to ruined the mood! No matter...This is just the start to make Ms. Amamiya belong to me real soon in a few more weeks. No cat, Sakamoto, nor Mishima will save her by the time my team wins and no evidences have been shown.

Yeah, you keep thinking that, loser. Another evidence for some of the people seeing him almost hurting an innocent animal 'I hate people like him'. With Suguru heading to school and Morgana sneaks back inside of the place and into Keiko's bag again...that was an awesome move he just did to outsmart a gym teacher. Suguru's going to get his taste of his own defeat soon enough. Text messaging the others and classes to be all over for today – it was time to meet up on the school's roof top of their hide out and move out back in the Metaverse as planned. For Keiko stayed strong from Suguru's behavior for her, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann were now gathered to move out whenever they were ready with their items, gear, and other things to use with a few other Personas 'along with their own'.

Morgana: Good, everyone's here.

Keiko: We are in our little hide out, yes.

For Keiko to be sitting down and Morgana was a cat to stand on tables, Ann sits down to have a fart sound to be made which causes Ryuji to laugh.

Ryuji: Wow, Ann. What've you been eatin'?

Ann: Shut up, Ryuji! It was the chair, not me!

Ryuji: Oh, right...And this sound is from the chair...

As Ryuji sits down next to let out a really big fart to stink for Keiko and Ann hated the smell to cover their noses, even for Morgana.

Keiko, Ann, and Morgana: Ah! Ryuji!

Ryuji: What? Its normal for a man to do.

Ann hits Ryuji on the head.

Ann: You're such a pig!

No kidding...

Keiko: So gross...

Morgana: That was so wrong...! My eyes are watering! Can we get down to business already?!

Fart joke aside and Ryuji smack upside the head, he was done to get back to the matter at hand.

Ryuji: OK! I'm done, no more. I promise.

Good, for them to head out to remember to do this way before the month of May on the second day.

Morgana: Thank you. OK, I hope you all understand that our time limit is May 2nd.

Keiko: We know, and we'll stop Kamoshida's Shadow before the exact day arrives.

From there, yes. And what they have to do it inside of the Palace of his.

Ann: We basically just have to go to that castle and steal the Treasure from Kamoshida, right?

Ryuji: But wait, what if there even is a Treasure? I wanna know that before we do anything.

For someone's treasure will be a form of someone's distorted desires to be a shape of an item on who they are.

Morgana: A treasure is the physical form of the Palace ruler's distorted desires. In other words, it's the core of the Palace. Once we steal it, the Palace will crumble...I think. Having said all that, even I don't know what Kamoshida's Treasure is going to be.

Makes sense so far, to know where can they find it from within Suguru's Palace was next to ask about next.

Keiko: Find the item of that person's distorted desires to steal, and the person will be stopped. I get it so far.

Ann: And where can we find it?

Well, that next part could be a problem to answer for Morgana won't know it yet until they find something.

Morgana: There's no way of knowing until we go in and find out. But if I have to guess, I'd say he has it locked up somewhere in the depths of the Palace.

Now the last part they understand very well.

Ryuji: Eh, I think I get it now. We just gotta find the Treasure, yeah?

Morgana: Pretty much. There's just a lot we won't know until we go in...In any case, our objective is to find the treasure's location somewhere in the Palace. Make sure we go about this with time to spare so we can avoid any unforeseen circumstances...I except great things from you guys.

And they were. All four of them were all set to go, items all set, weapons were good, all geared up to be equipped with, and just need to train themselves to get stronger while finding the Treasure of Suguru Shadow to be all good. They start their phone apps to transform and head on out.

Morgana: Then let's go. Everyone, transform once we enter. Lady Ann, you'll know what to say once we get there on what comes to mind. When you do get a code name, then you'll say it for now on.

Ann: Ah, OK...I'll try my best.

Entering into the Metaverse, and they go to transforming time.

Keiko: You'll do fine, Ann, now let's go. Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Mona: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

All three of them and still happen for Ann to transform for they're back at the Metaverse of Suguru's Palace. As they gather near the entrance very carefully for Ann to get use to her new look.

Ann: Well, we're here again.

Ryuji does dig both Keiko and Ann's hot looks from their costumes to have on them.

Ryuji: Damn, Takamaki...Same with your look, Keiko, still hot. Both of you!

Keiko felt silly to hide her appearance a little. For Ann was fine to keep Ryuji's hands away from them if he was acting like a total pervert.

Ann: Just ignore him, Keiko, I got your back.

Keiko: I'll be fine, thank you.

Well, there was something on Ryuji's mind to be staring at Ann.

Ann: Hm? What's up?

From him looking at Ann a lot, he really might have a thing for her a whole lot more.

Ryuji: N-Nothing. I was just thinkin' we should choose a code name for you too.

Ann: A code name?

Ryuji: I'm Skull, she's Joker, and that's Mona.

Keiko explains to Ann the reasons why they have to go by their code names and not their real ones.

Keiko: It's to hide our identities.

It was there for Morgana tried to look from Ann's appearance to guess on what she was dress up like – some type of cat-like person to me.

Morgana: Judging by your costume...

Ryuji: I mean she's got that tail and stuff, so...Whadda you think, Keiko?

Coming up with some different code names is a bit harder than it was.

Keiko: Hmm...I don't know...Maybe Sexy Kitty? (Sorry, I'm really bad at this! Forgive me, Ann!)

Nah, that was a bad choice.

Ann: Wait! Is that what you were going to call me for now on?! I am SO not down with this! Keiko, I know you're trying...It's fine. It just won't work for me. It sounds like a stripper's name.

Keiko did try to keep on guessing.

Ryuji: What do you wanna be called, then?

Ann: Uh, something better than just a little cat...

Looks like Ann thought about this one very hard, she thought of a very good code name.

Ann: Maybe... "Panther"? That sounds pretty cool, doesn't it?

Panther, good one.

Ryuji: Huh? Why?

Ann: 'Cause it sounds more...ferocious?

Keiko: I like it.

For Keiko was fine with the code name, Ryuji was confused to still go along with it, and Morgana loved it very much.

Morgana: She's a cougar...!

Not the name for Ann to go with at all.

Ann: Don't call me that! More importantly, Kamoshida!

Now with Ann being called "Panther", it was time to move on out.

Ryuji: Oh, right. Let's go! All right! Let's start fresh and get goin'!

Keiko: I'm ready as long as I have all of you guys by my side. (Ready or not, Kamoshida Shadow King, because here we come to find your treasure.)

All four of them were all set.

Morgana: It's game time from this point forward. I'll teach you guys the basics of infuriating a Palace as we go.

Keiko, Ryuji, and Ann: Right!

From getting inside to sneaking in somewhere hidden and into the Castle Palace, they were good to finding the treasure for the four to stay close. As the four were trying to sneak around the place, Keiko stops to see someone familiar – Justine to have the gates open to Igor's place where he and Caroline were waiting for her.

Keiko: (Huh? Justine is in Kamoshida's castle-like Palace too?) Ah, Justine, hi. Is there something wrong?

Nothing was wrong, only for her to guide Keiko inside of Igor's place to have another talk real quick about something.

Justine: Nothing's the matter, inmate, quite the opposite. My Master would like a word with you before you do anything else. Right this way please.

With Justine guiding Keiko to the other room 'and wearing her jail clothes again in her cell room' to see Igor and Caroline again.

Caroline: The prisoner inmate Keiko Amamiya has returned.

I guess there was more to learn on the next thing since Keiko saved two people so far to be a start, and two new Personas to have for power, and another member to join with the group.

Keiko: Igor. Caroline. It's good to see you two again. We are about to stop Kamoshida at his Palace to finding the treasure first before we can stop him, like you said to be part of my deed to do.

That it was...

Igor: Well done, Ms. Trickster, it's good to see you again too. Having you to aid me was the right choice I've made. And it seems that you have remembered my words. You truly make it worth rehabilitating you, my dear.

Keiko saw this part coming to ask Igor more about it.

Keiko: I take it that you have something else to tell me?

He chuckles in a good way.

Igor: *chuckle* I am not attempting to withhold information from you. The essence of the rehabilitation that you must complete will be explained in due time. Once you've encounter friends who share your aesthetics and discover your place in reality...Only then, will I explain it all. Such a day should not be far off. This time, Ms. Trickster, I wish to introduce you to the aid we are providing.

Keiko: Aid...?

This version here's different to have some Shadows for Keiko to absorb by having the bad ones executed for Caroline and Justine to do to turn good Personas and their powers for Keiko to have from her special mask to use in battle, a little something for Igor to give to her.

Igor: Yes, we're giving you other wild Shadows to kill off the bad ones and give them new life to have more power on your side. More than one Persona for you, Ms. Trickster, to use on however skills they have to your advantage. And no need to fear, they'll still be part of you like more from Arsene is, with power to use for skills in battle's a good thing.

Keiko: You're giving me more Personas to change and to use for power? I never know you can do that.

Igor: But I can. My girls stopped lots of bad ones to reform them into good. And then I thought since a few days from the doctor and guns salesman the two you've saved...I thought what better way than to have more power to use however and whenever you want than to give you a little back up; come here at any time to set them up just for you, more of them will be shown. For I pretend you with three new ones. Use them well.

Looks like Keiko can visit the place at any time for now on. And what's to come next...As the twin girls bring over three boxes to take care of the first part to turn them from Shadows into Personas now as Keiko takes them to be very useful in battle...Who were they though. More to tell details about next!

Tayla: Persona #12 - Agathion

An agathion is a familiar spirit which appears only at midday in the shape of a human or an animal, or even within a talisman, bottle or magic ring.

Tayla: Persona #13 - Kelpie

In Celtic mythology, a Kelpie is said to be a supernatural water horse that haunts rivers and lakes in Scotland and Ireland. Its mane is black, but its skin is said to be cold as death. It is said to lure mortals into water, specifically young children, into drowning so it can eat them. The kelpie tempts children to ride on its back, and once the victims fall for the trap, the kelpie's skin is said to become adhesive.

Tayla: Persona #14 - Silky

According to the book The Fairy Bible: The Definitive Guide to the World of Fairies written by Teresa Mooney, the Silky is a female fairy from the borders of Scotland, who "wear rustling silk as she does household chores" and "terrorizes lazy servants."

Looks good for Keiko to have all three of them place within her mask. Making five Personas' powers now, and a lot more to get little at a time.

Keiko: Six Personas so far. Five to have for power to use in battle, and Arsene as my ace in the hole. (This is getting better for us to win in every battle.)

**Arsene: So many Personas will aid you from their powers to use in battle, as will I, Keiko. I'll always stay by your side to protect someone who as lovely as you are.**

And it's been done, more later on.

Igor: Now with more to summon at any time while still keeping your original one, you and your team can do anything against Shadows and stopping the humans who have distorted desires from within their hearts.

I guess that make much more sense when you think about it a lot.

Keiko: I see...

The twins have something else to say this part next to Keiko.

Justine: Its worth will be made clear when you return to the field of battle.

Igor: We'll find more Shadows to turn into Personas for you, come here anytime to become your power and use them in battle. Devolving your powers as such will play an integral role in the stand against ruin.

Justine: So that your rehabilitation goes well, we have a variety of rituals to choose on other for Caroline and I to execute more of the bad ones to make for you. Keep at it on others to gather more power during you battles.

Caroline: And depending on the effort you put in, our Master might consider further development of the new rituals. Cry your tears of joy, inmate!

Keiko will remember to be happy to hear, but not to make herself cry with tears of joy.

Keiko: I'm happy with it, thanks.

But wait, there were a few more things to say next...

Igor: Ms. Trickster, I must say...Your heart is steadily gaining the strength of rebellion. It seems your rehabilitation is proceeding smoothly – a joyous fact, indeed. Now allow for me to give you one more gift of something that I may for you to use. Since you can sense out Personas and Shadows in your world, you can do the same thing from your surrounds as well.

Igor now gives Keiko one more gift to be the Third Eye. Allowing her to see other things glow up to the places she and her team need to be in, or to have and go to. You get it?

Keiko: My eyes...They're turning blue and they're glowing! But I can still sense things and see more from the Metaverse than ever.

More details please!

Tayla: What is the Third Eye you all wish to know about...? Third Eye is an ability in Persona 5 that allows Keiko to look for clues and items in the Palace. It is gained automatically during early story, when the Fool Confidant with Igor proceeds. It can be activated at will in the dungeon and highlights areas of interest. Stealable items gain a yellow glow. Interactable places like gaps and ledges have exclamation marks over them. Overworld shadows gain a glowing outline that depends on how threatening they are. Hardest ones gain a red outline, medium ones gain a yellow one and the least dangerous encounters glow with a blue color. In the real world, Third Eye can be used to examine on-screen locations that can be used for daily activities (NPCs, shops, confidants and Velvet Room locations). Reading certain books also allows Keiko Amamiya/Joker to use Third Eye during certain activities. In the Batting Cages, Third Eye causes time to slow from her perspective, letting the player line up a better-timed shot. At the Fishing Pond, the Third Eye highlights fish, with different breeds glowing in different colors, allowing the player to gun for specific ones like the Guardian. The Third Eye also helps with certain obstacles in palaces.

Igor: This is a thief's skill, allowing one to tap into their sixth sense and see what is hidden in the dark. I believe you can handle it now. May you continue devoting yourself to further rehabilitation.

Looks like Keiko gets it to have a few more gifts for it was all worth it.

Keiko: I will use them well. Thank you again, Igor.

Justine: ...Now then, if you have any requests, we will heed them.

I think she was all set 'until the next time she comes back for more Personas and their powers to get' for her to leave again.

Caroline: Now get, inmate, until we meet again.

A new skills for Keiko to have to see things better in the dark and three more Personas to use their skills against Shadows, and more to get later on. As Keiko returns with the others for Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann to check on their leader since they see her standing around being all quiet, but she wasn't to not know about Igor and such just yet.

Morgana: Joker? Is there something wrong? You were just standing around all of a sudden.

I guess Keiko was the only one who goes to the Velvet Room.

Keiko: (From the look of my teammate's reactions, they don't know I was moving to see me leave.) I was just...thinking about things through before moving out is all.

Ryuji: Are you sure, Joker?

He touches her forehead. For Ryuji was touching Keiko's forehead to bush even more than Keiko not feeling ill and felt weird for him to be this close.

Keiko: Ryuji? (You're too close to me!)

Ryuji: Well, you ain't burnin' up...So that's good. So why're you spacin' out? It's...kinda hard to tell what you're thinkin' sometimes.

Morgana: I think I call it a strong female power type of skill to me. But other than that, she's okay. We're counting on you, Joker.

All back on top for them to sneak through the hole to find a safe room and to be ready for anything.

Ann: I guess we're in now. Whatever you're ready, Joker...Sorry, I'm still trying to get use to our nicknames...

Keiko: It's fine, Panther, you'll get use to them, trust me. Now that we're in the Palace, let the Treasure searching finally begin. (I guess I'll tell them about Igor and the twins later on when the time's right.)

For the search throughout the entire castle to find Suguru Shadow's Treasure, for it won't be so easy to search for to still do what needs to be done...The next parts will have to be explain in better details for me to put in words, to try making them short if possible. Starting off from the beginning to go around to opening vases with some treasures and stopping Shadows as a team was something else for them; to also be sneaking around some more to also be doing a sneak attack to take the rest of them down was a piece of cake type of move. And from learning how to sneak around without getting caught or attack from behind when needed was good for Keiko to also learn this type of ability from Morgana.

Morgana: Keep at it, Joker, you're doing great.

Keiko: I move a lot faster than I appear to be. (I never thought having these type of powers would do so much for me.)

Ryuji and Ann follow Keiko and Morgana from behind to keep up with the two of them.

Ryuji: Look at Joker go. What a babe...This is like doin' some moves from a real spy movie.

Ann: Skull, please! This isn't a movie we're in, it's very real.

Getting treasures for Keiko to find thanks to her Third Eye thing to do wonders so far to fighting, and sneaking around the entire place. Speaking of the Third Eye, Keiko uses it to solve a puzzle to get a treasure chest in the middle to have the others be a trap – but one to work with the other ones in order. For Keiko to be figuring this one out by putting her thieving skills to good use.

Keiko: I might know what it is.

Looking around before Ryuji could do it himself.

Ryuji: I'll help out-!

Morgana: Skull!

Morgana stops Ryuji from doing anything to make things worse.

Morgana: One wrong pull, it'll be game over for all of us! Let Joker take care of it. She knows what she's doing.

That was close.

Ryuji: All right, fine...!

Keiko continues to solve the puzzle. From seeing from one chain to another...one from the far right on the other side of the room to walk around the cage to pull the lever, and back around to follow the footprints the guards left out for her to pull the last one...And it was done.

Ann: Joker, you did it!

As they enter in the middle room to be unlocked now, they find a map left on the table. Now who does that? Leaving a map of the entire castle on the table...? So dumb. Anyways, Morgana looks at it next to be their navigator to have a look and see.

Morgana: Well, it's not the completed map yet...But it shows we're on the second floor of the Palace. I feel like the further we look around for the treasure in this Palace, the better we'll get somewhere. I can feel it.

Makes sense to go keep on going.

Keiko: Then we should search around some more. Mona, we leave the map navigating to you.

A good call to have Morgana to do that part of the job, and they continue to move forward. Getting to the next room to climb up from one chandelier to another to get through the other side to reach to the next room, doing that or get caught by a lot more guards down below won't be good at all; to also getting another treasure chest to open it with the lock pin to use to be very useful.

Ann: Another equipped to use, nice.

And useful...

Ryuji: Who knows what else we can find from more of the chests we encounter with.

Going downstairs to look around on where they needed to go while still fighting with other Shadows, as they both stick together from this mess and still sneaking around. And having three more Personas on the team to use their powers in battle, along with guns, and items work well in the Metaverse works out very well – so that was very good. They climb a few more things to get around other rooms without being seen very carefully...Then going upstairs to a safe room to continue on next once they were healed up and all set to go with new items to equip and things to put new weapons to use.

Morgana: Follow me so I may lead you guys to the right path we need to go.

Ryuji: Following Mona as our navigator of the group. Whoopee freakin' do.

Nice way to show it, Ryuji, you're better in battle to knowing some things you are good at.

Ann: Please tell me you're not jealous are you, Skull?

Ryuji: Me? Jealous of Mona...? Nah, just him buttin' in for me getting close to Keiko to notice me.

Ann: Oh, are you now...?

For some reason, Ann gets mad to stomp on Ryuji's foot to be really mad at him to not know why 'just yet'.

Ryuji: Ouch! Dammit, Panther! What was that for?!

Ann: You should have a better brain to know by now! But I guess you don't!

Ryuji: The hell does that suppose to mean? I don't get it...

He was confused, for Ann to get mad, and for Morgana and Keiko to see what just went down between them.

Morgana: Skull will never get a girlfriend if he keeps this up. I don't blame the beautiful Panther to be my girlfriend.

Well, not really...Both Morgana and Ann were just friends.

Keiko: (If you say so...) Well, Skull will learn to still be a good person on the team with skills.

Entering a few more rooms with books on different shelves in the area for Keiko to look at and take three with her, she feels that they're in some important things from them to hold on to.

Ryuji: What's with these books, Joker?

Keiko: I don't know yet, but I feel something from each of the three. I think can do something for us if we take them with us. Trust me, Skull.

Whatever it was, Keiko might be on to something. Going down the hallways for the four to then seeing another way for them to go into for the door was lock in a cage bar to block the path. But moving a lever chain to pulling it, however – it was high to not be reach. They needed a key.

Morgana: I see...We can't open it until we find a special key to fill the lever's statue's mouth with it. A size type of ball will do fine.

Sure looks like it...

Ryuji: Nothing to do with an Indiana Jones movie for this door to open.

Ann: As I said, Skull, this is not a movie. Anyways...where can we find the key for it?

Yep, this is the real thing and not from the movie itself. Lucky for Keiko to feel out where the key might be somewhere within the area they were in right now.

Keiko: I have a feeling it should be somewhere in this room, let's keep looking around.

Morgana: Then lead us the way, Joker. And we'll follow you.

Looking around for the key to look for it somewhere in one of the rooms...Passing through a few more Shadows and stopping some to come across a library room that Suguru Shadow has to be something big for them to be in.

Ann: What an odd room to be in...

Morgana: A library, huh? This definitely seems fishy.

Sure looks and feels like it.

Ryuji: Whaddya mean?

Morgana: Come on, a library in a castle like this? There's got to be some kind of secrets hidden in this room. Let's check it out.

Entering the room to see three slots to place some of the other three books in it, I guess Keiko was on to something big. The only thing was to find out which goes in where for something to be unlock somehow.

Keiko: Books of...King, Queen, and Slaves...One of each goes in one of these slots. But how can we tell?

For the others read what was there to lend Keiko a hand.

Ryuji: This one's says - "The History of Kamoshida".

From the upper part of the room. To then being the one on the to the right side said on other names for Ann to find next.

Ann: This side says - "Ann Takamaki: The Charming Doll"...Oh, give me a break...!

And the last one was the slot on the left side to look at.

Morgana: And this one says - "Ryuji Sakamoto: The Vulgar Ape".

Ryuji: That bastard...Who the hell does he think he is?!

Figuring it all out very carefully, Keiko knows from which of one out of the three books goes in which.

Keiko: Wait...Yeah, I think I got it! History of Kamoshida would be the book of king. The Ann charming doll is the book of queens. And Ryuji vulgar ape is the book of slaves. I think I just solved it!

Putting the books in each of the slots they're suppose to go into, they have done it. They open something up in the room to show one of the book shelves goes up to relieved a dirty room of Suguru's lovely time to be in there, as the others to see and be disgusted with it. Wasn't a pretty sight to look at.

Ryuji: Whoa, it opened up?!

Keiko: Thanks to my puzzle solving skills.

Morgana: Well done, Joker, now let's see what's in there.

Taking a closer look to see...lots of mess up pictures of Shiho all over the walls. That's just wrong to see, really wrong!

Ryuji: Ugh...the hell is this room?! There're tons of pictures of Suzui in here! Like a f'd up love shrine for perverts!

Keiko: Wait...

This is where Keiko notices something of all of Shiho's photos.

Keiko: Are these every signal photos of Shiho? (And I thought Kamoshida had it bad for me and Ann.)

This makes Ann feel more disgust about all of this...

Ann: No...!

Keiko: Panther, are you going to be okay?

With Keiko checking on her friend Ann on how well she's holding up from seeing all of this, to try not giving up at all.

Ann: Yeah...Definitely, I'm fine. I feel more motivated to do this now...

What a strong woman like Keiko was, those two were awesome.

Morgana: I'm sure it feels awful, but we should search this room. There has to be something in here if he was hiding it with such an elaborate trick.

The key comes next to find somewhere within the disturbing little room to look for it, to be somewhere...And what do they find? One of Suguru's medal trophies to be the key to open up the next room on the shelves. What luck!

Ann: Is this a medal?

Morgana: Looks like it...The size, and the shape...I think it's the key we're looking for! Well, it has to be important. He went through all the trouble to hide it here, after all.

Keiko: And that's not all. Look, we also got another part of the map.

Morgana puts the two together to make a new map to look and see better with his navigate skills.

Morgana: Yep, it is. Let's take it with us. The map is complete now.

That it was for them to get to the gym teacher next.

Ryuji: So this is gonna tell us where the treasure is?

Looks like it.

Morgana: If we can head somewhere in the area of the Palace, then we should find it in no time. We're getting close, I can almost taste it.

Ryuji: All right! Let's head on over there!

Another room they'll go once they get the key to use to unlock something else next. Which it works.

Keiko: Looks like it works.

Ann: Now we can keep on going, the next room should have what we are looking for.

Morgana: Then let's move out.

On their way down, they stop another knight and not being stopped by no one from the Shadows. It went for a few seconds in battle to be defeated and then moving on afterwards for these guys...

**Shadow Knight: I see...So you're the ones who tampered with the library. It seems my time waiting here has paid off...For you four have entered in the place of the holy ground for our great King Kamoshida. It is preposterous for miscreants like yourselves to come waltzing in like this. You will pay for foolishly defying King Kamoshida…with your lives!**

For this - Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann were ready to battle on against this Shadow.

Morgana: I knew this would happen! Well, we don't have a choice! Let's take it down! And one more thing...He's trying to do something with his energy he's gathering up! It's important to guard if you think you're in danger! Don't want to take any chances, so get ready for anything!

Tayla: Persona #15 - Archangel

In the nine orders of angels in Christian teachings, archangels are among the eighth, making them second in the third hierarchy. Archangels are one of the few bodies of angels that contact those on the material plane directly and are the ministers and messengers between God and mankind. There is a dispute on whether famous archangels such as Michael and Gabriel are the same class as the "plain" archangels, who in the Kabbalah and in the Bible are called "Beni Elohim" (meaning "children of God"), or belong to a completely different order known as "Rav-Malakhim" or "Malakhim-Panav," who are the angels that stand before the lord himself. According to some texts, archangels are also the primary warrior race of angels and are known to be at constant war with the fallen angels. It is even suggested that Lucifer was an archangel before his fall from grace.

Just so you know, not all Personas 'as they were once Shadows' for some of them won't be part of their team for Keiko to have their powers for battle, some of them. Going down a bit further to enter in a safe room, and in another one that looked like a huge church type of area to see a big statue of Suguru as their king. But for them to be in this one 'which was really in the gym area of Shujin Academy building' of the mess up coach teacher looks like, as his Palace to image it from within the Metaverse.

Ann: Wait, was that...the gym...?

It is to have Suguru Shadow king of the statue of the man with crown, cape, and rose petals falling down all over the place.

Keiko: I think it is...For some strange reason, we're in a gym from the school to be part of Palace from a madman like Kamoshida really is.

Which means...

Ryuji: I get it...The gym's some kinda holy place for him. He's god here.

Keiko: Yes. Like he's the king of the gym.

That makes more sense right there !

Ann: I can't believe he can think like that...especially after what he did to Shiho...and what he almost try to do to you, Joker.

Ryuji: God, that bastard makes me so freakin' sick! Just you wait, Kamoshida!

Keiko: (And he will too...)

From seeing the statue for a bit...and more trouble comes into the room all over for other knight Shadows to appear to surround the place. How can Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, and Ann/Panther get out of this mess?

Ryuji: Crap...More of 'em...

Ann: What should we do? Head back?

Morgana: No, the treasure is definitely up ahead, and there has to be a path somewhere. Let's look around, Joker!

And they try running away to not get a counter attack for the alarms to go off, they reach to the top of the place in time, to jumping from platform and such from above for the four as the knights still looked around back down below. They get to the other part of the room safely for the door was not locked for them to get to another room where the treasure was at. And thanks to Morgana navigating skills and Keiko's Third Eye power, for they know where they were going as the other two to follow their leader. From the more hallways, enemies to be beaten, getting more treasure chests with items to open up, and finally up further the stairs to getting to the roof top next; as they stop to look outside of the place to see a view with a few more things in mind.

Keiko: I think we're on the roof top of the school. Have a look, you guys.

The other three see what their leader was showing the others.

Ryuji: Hey...You're right, Joker. Take a look at that!

They see something...As Morgana tells the others the good news too.

Morgana: Oh! This part of the Palace matches with the map. There's no doubt that's the tower we're head for.

Ann: So the treasure's up there!

Keiko: We're getting close.

So far, so good...

Ryuji: Hell yeah, we did it! So...where's the entrance?

Yeah, where was it? Keiko spots it out to point it out to the others, however...they needed to walk on foot this time.

Keiko: Its over there...

Ryuji: All the way up there...?

Keiko: I'm afraid so, Skull. (For someone like Kamoshida to make this castle world of his, some thing's seem unfair to get around.)

Things get worse with more Shadow knights to appear and show up to guard the area.

Ryuji: Ah...Not them again!

Morgana: No surprise for security guarding to be tight all over this area. But like the old saying goes – "nothing's venture, nothing's gain". Joker, you lead and we'll follow you. We can do this to fight or sneak around the strong ones very carefully.

Keiko: Right, I'll do my best to lead all of you. (I never done anything like this at all. I think I'm getting the hang of this leader stuff.)

So they have to sneak around the knights to move from one box to another without being seen...Working so far, and from Ryuji farting again to make it to the top by climb around again. Lucky for the knights to smell it and they blame at one another to fart like this, the blame game by luck.

**Knight 1: Ah! How dare you let out bad gas in this Palace!**

**Knight 2: I let out that type of gas? I think it was all your doing!**

Seeing them fight was priceless for Ann has to ask Ryuji one question.

Ann: Seriously, Skull, what did you eat this morning?

Ryuji: Burrito buns. I have them every morning for breakfast.

And no wonder why it smells bad, but enough to keep the rest distracted because of Ryuji's farts to get out of that type of mess. Entering the castle to get inside to have a strange feeling to be going around, you all know what that means...right?

Ann: This place is freaky looking...

Morgana: We're almost there. The Treasure is nearby from where we're in, let's keep going.

For Keiko to see some footprint tracks with her Third Eye, again she leads the way.

Keiko: It's this way. And Skull, please control your toots, would you? It smells really bad.

With that said, Ryuji feels a bit bad for making Keiko hate it to not make another move on her this time, but he won't give up on her.

Ann: Wh-What's going on?!

Morgana: The distortion is getting stronger…The Treasure has got to be nearby!

From exploring the room to then seeing the strange looking elevator next.

Keiko: Huh?! (Now here's something you don't see everyday!)

Ann: Huh...What's this...?

For Keiko has one thing right, it was mess up looking statues. Going through the rooms with grounds to stick out to make weird blocks, statue of middle body high school volleyball girls to pose all over the place, as they also find an elevator to go down on next to lead them to somewhere important, right. Going down.

Ryuji: H-Hey, where are we?

Ann: H-Hey...Something's coming up.

Moving a bit further 'on what looks and sounds like a factory gears to be running on the other side of the room', they come across the hallway of a portrait of...Suguru Shadow himself as king to look really mess up to see.

Keiko: A Kamoshida portrait?

Ann: What the heck...? This is disgusting...

Tell us about it, ew! However, this part was very important to Morgana's point of view. Well, not from that thing - no.

Morgana: Either way...it's kind of strange that this would be our dead end.

Looks like it. Because once they try moving it, the portrait painting flips from the muscular Suguru Shadow and to a golden knight one of himself to go in a different room of the castle now. Remember this type of room?

Ryuji: Huh? This looks familiar...

Morgan hits Ryuji on the head with his big fan item.

Morgana: It's the entrance hall! Have you already forgotten, Skull?! Because Joker hasn't! 

No, she didn't for Keiko and Morgana to remember and then Ryuji does after from the hit he took to the head.

Keiko: From Ryuji and I finding the place and getting captured... (From one thing to learn about it, to another in seeing this room again.)

Ann: I didn't realize we would end up here...

Yeah, and there was something different from this whole scene.

Ryuji: Hey, look! There used to tons of soldiers wanderin' around, but I don't see any of 'em now...

What gives? For them to be back right where they started to heading back outside of the castle so none of them won't get caught...I think they got a good idea on what they have to do next. For Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana are doing very well so far...And who knows on what Keiko will get from Igor, Caroline, and Justine on new Personas to have for their power late when she checks back at any time.

Keiko: I think we've went all over Kamoshida's Palace for today. With enough money, items, other things, and us getting stronger by every moment...we might have a chance to take Kamoshida's treasure real soon as you said we will, Mona. We'll stop here for now.

Morgana: Understood. I think we're getting the lead on where it'll be in next.

So it was time to return to the real world for now, but they'll be back again in a bit.

Ryuji: So we should return back to the real world of ours and regroup?

Ann: Sounds good to me.

Keiko: Okay. We'll have other thing to use and be prepare for the next time we return. Nice work today, team. (We can do this.)

The app to be use to keep the map of Suguru's entire Palace to know where to go next time, the Treasure was close to soon be theirs. Now from leaving the Metaverse to return back to the real world again.

Metaverse Navigator: [Now returning to real world from Kamoshida's Palace. Thank you for your hard work.]

And back they go for Keiko/Joker, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, and Morgana/Mona will be ready for anything else in no time to get stronger and their Personas too.

Morgana: It feels like we're fairly close to the Treasure. There's no doubt we're nearing the end.

Ann: We're finally closing in on the finale...The enemies have been getting stronger too...We might face some particularly dangerous ones next time, so let's prepare well before we head back.

Back to the real world they go, for Ryuji and Ann headed back to their homes afterwards once they got back at their hide out and then leaving next. For Keiko and Morgana to take the train back to Cafe Leblanc...Stopping Suguru Shadow will be the hardest part to do next while also stealing his Treasure of distorted desires of his wickness. Also two more things to be wrong today...From having pictures of poor Shiho in the Metaverse secret room in the entire Palace and Ryuji's lucky but really bad smelly farts of his. So gross! Ha!


	15. Send out the Calling Card

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 15 – Send out the Calling Card

A tough day to explore Suguru Shadow's castle at the Metaverse so far, huh? For Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann have done well getting closer to finding the Treasure to go back for it again later...But first getting a few more items, weapon upgrade, equip on other things, and Personas before going out again. Right now, Keiko and Morgana were back at Cafe Leblanc to rest until tomorrow to go to school again as Sojiro sees them back to head on home and close shop.

Sojiro: Good night, Keiko.

With him leaving for her and Morgana were now alone at the place to get clean up for bed.

Morgana: Man...I'm pretty exhausted from going to the Metaverse...Madame Keiko, you're tired, aren't you? Let's hurry to bed and get some rest.

And they do so together once after closing the place and text messaging Ann and Ryuji about heading back when the times' right after school later, to gather some other things before that should be enough. For Keiko to be ready the next time and heads off to bed.

Keiko: Okay, let's go to bed, Morgana. We got more to do later on. (And be ready for anything.)

And straight to sleep the two go to feel very tired for a new day to come from night into morning.

Year 20xx

Day# 11 – April 4/19th – Tuesday

Another day at school for Keiko to get there just fine 'as Morgana stayed in her bag during the day to watch and listen in'. She does well in biology class with Mr. Hiruta for Keiko was very good answering the questions very carefully 'and other students to start to get use to her smarts to not seeing her so scary at all'; for Ann, Ryuji, Yuuki, and Shiho trust in her so far for the other school members do as well and some teachers to watch on Keiko's hard work so far to behaving very well.

Mr. Hiruta: Hi there, everyone...I'm Mr. Hiruta, your biology teacher. You must all be shocked by what happened with Suzui-san. It was a shock to me too… Although, I can relate to how she felt. Her eyes were devoid of life as they looked upon this sad, hopeless world. Well, I suppose everyone views the world differently. Let's have a test.

After school, Keiko goes out to run a few errands to get the things down town for Morgana to see her do...All but going back to Igor's room to get more Personas for Caroline and Justine have prepared for her. With Jack 'O Lantern to have the power of fire, Mandrake to create deadly flower petals of sharp razor blades, and Bicorn to strong fighting skills. And let's not forget about Eligor to have the power of illusions. And for the rest that Keiko has to use to have power for her mask?

Tayla: Persona #16 - Berith

According to the writings in The Lesser Key of Solomon, Berith is the twenty-eighth spirit listed in the Goetia. He rides a gigantic red horse and burns those without manners. He is a Great Duke of Hell with twenty-six legions of demons under his command. He is depicted as a knight or soldier wearing red armour and a golden crown. In order to speak with him the conjurer must wear a silver ring and hold it before his face. He gives true answers to all things past, present and future as long as he is asked, but when not answering questions he is a liar. He can turn any metal into gold, give dignities and confirm them.

Tayla: Persona #17 - Andras

According to the writings in The Lesser Key of Solomon, Andras is the sixty-third spirit listed in the Goetia. He is a Great Marquis of Hell with thirty legions of demons under his command. He is depicted as a humanoid with an angel's wings and an owl's head, riding a black wolf and holding a bright sword. Among the spirits of the Goetia, Andras is one of the most violent and dangerous to summon. The conjurer and any attendants he may have must stay within a magic circle at all times no matter how much Andras tempts them to leave it, or he will surely kill them. He is able to control a person's anger or inflict rage upon any person the conjurer desires and tempt people to kill their servants or masters. If so asked, Andras will gladly kill any person the conjurer desires, and in certain demonology it is suggested that Flauros is his servant.

Tayla: Persona #18 - Succubus

A demon from European folklore during the medieval ages, which takes the form of an attractive female to seduce men. Its male counterpart is the Incubus. They draw energy from men to sustain themselves, often until the point of exhaustion or death of the victim. Lilith and her daughters, the Lilim, are considered succubi.

Cool choices so far, huh? And new powers...Keiko comes back for her and Morgana shop for some items to heal, recover, and other things to get and returning to Iwai's place to get some more from selling some goods to use some of the money for other weapons and equip parts for the four teams next. And from Iwai to be doing well 'and some other issues to fix later that has nothing to do with Shadows anymore with Iwai', he looks better than ever...Besides not smiling too much type of person. So this was normal for him.

Iwai: Oh, it's you again, Keiko. Nice to see ya.

Keiko: Hi, Iwai, I'm glad business and running well for you. I got some money and a few more to use after selling you some goods to get other ones.

So it would seems for Iwai could tell Keiko wasn't a bad person to still run his business very well.

Iwai: Is that so? Nice...Okay, what would you like to get? More will be updated from time to time when you come around every day, I thought I let you know that part before you decide on what to buy for today.

Good deal there...From Keiko getting a gold brass plate for herself, a type of vest for Ryuji to use, Morgana with a neckerchief, and Ann with a baseball type of jacket. With a few more things to save some money for the next time she comes back, Keiko was all set to pay the rest next before leaving.

Keiko: (These will do nicely for us.) Thanks, Iwai, see you next time.

She leaves after paying and for Iwai hopes to see Keiko again.

Iwai: Stay out of trouble, Keiko, and take care.

With a few more to get the rest of the items at a nearby store for Keiko to do next from both a outdoor shop or an indoor store to be all set. I think they were good to go with Ann and Ryuji to meet up with a head back to the Metaverse of Suguru Shadow's Castle Palace in a bit.

Morgana: Good job, Madame Keiko, we're all set to go.

Keiko: With good gear and things to put on and more items and Personas that we got so far, I think we should be good to finish finding the treasure from Kamoshida castle.

One thing on Morgana's mind to ask Keiko a small question.

Morgana: How are you getting good with having so much power? It's amazing.

Should Keiko tell Morgana about Igor and the twins?

Keiko: (Should I let him and the others know...?) Well, I guess I got some help from others to back me up while we do the rest of the work.

It was better than lying, Keiko wasn't lying completely...So now what? They had time during the afternoon to still be day time to walk around before doing or going anywhere else, for Morgana gets some fresh air to find the other two who were nearby – for Ann and Ryuji were of course.

Morgana: I'll take your for word it at least...Listen, Madame Keiko, you stay in this area while I gather Ann and Ryuji to get a few more items before we meet back at the hideout together. So make sure you don't leave the train without me.

Keiko: Okay, but will you be fine going on your own, Morgana?

Morgana: When I go walking alone, I take care of myself as a cat very well. No need to worry. I'll come right back.

You heard him, Keiko. So she continues walking around the area of Shibuya to get the things done to then started to hear noises to be getting closer...It was a lot of girls in a huge crowd to be running really fast to be chasing someone all over town, with Keiko caught in the middle to try making a run for it. Anywhere away from the entire crowd!

Keiko: Ah! Please don't trample me! (Since when did they allow people to be have traffic of fans girls to try to hurt others in the middle of all of this?! I'm nothing like they are from hot male celebrity chasing! Absolutely not!)

Lucky for Keiko to not be part of the group like them...Running really fast to not get hurt like some people were, someone saves her from the shadows to be hiding to pull Keiko out of the way before more girls came around the area to keep on going. We know she wasn't being chased, but someone who just saved her was...

Keiko: (That was too close...!) Thank for you for saving me...!

And shock to be hold, Akechi was the one who was being chased by the girls to hide from them to save Keiko's life to have one girl to like than the other fan ones. He was friendly to people like them, even the girls.

Akechi: It was my pleasure, Keiko.

Keiko: Ah! It's you, Akechi! With those girls running around to find you because you must be famous for a young detective.

That he was. For any girl he would rather be with is Keiko, for him to be hugging her with Akechi's arms wrapped around her waist to feel weird to really be blushing to first to feel the feelings of love.

Akechi: A lot of girls think I'm cute. I do make my fans happy, but the only ones I want by my side is this cute girl right here...I miss you...

He meant it from the hug and touch for Keiko to be feeling.

Keiko: You...miss me...?

Akechi: I hope you're not too jealous. I could never replace you for any other girl.

This makes Keiko freak out a bit to move away in fear.

Keiko: What!? Akechi! What do you mean you like one girl being me?! And why would I be jealous?

This made Akechi laugh to have him smile.

Keiko: (Oh, no...Now he's laughing at me.)

But she didn't only for Akechi to laugh with her 'and not at her' to hug Keiko again.

Akechi: Keiko, you're so cute when you look shy! I just love that about you so much!

Did he just say "love" to Keiko? It looks like he meant it well for her to hear Akechi very clearly.

Keiko: Love!? (Oh my God...! It's really happening! I know we just met, but is there a old saying...It's love at first sight? To me of all people with one of the cutest guys in the world who's a detective too!) Love me? You love me, Akechi? (This can't be happening!) Don't get me wrong at all, but...From all you're doing to me against Kamoshida, for us to be meeting up a lot, and helping out each other is all to sudden. A cute guy like you falling for some regular looking girl like me?

He wasn't afraid to admit it.

Akechi: This is your first for a boy to really like you, isn't it? It's okay, Keiko, I meant every word being true. And yes...I want for you and I to get to know each other very well first, we'll start by going out together. One step at a time for our love to grow. May be then the fans will still like me without giving me the chase.

Keiko: You really are seriously...

Akechi: I am, more than anything in the whole wide world.

Here's a little on what Keiko learns from Akechi and why he was seriously falling in love with Keiko with a good reason ever since they first met.

Akechi: I can tell from the look in your eyes, Keiko, you're alone and something happened to you to live with it for the rest of your life to help others, like I do. We're a lot alike. I chose to become an ace detective because of my family...It wasn't good for my Mother or my Father to have a rotten childhood, but I stayed strong for someone to train me as the new detective in the area to stop crime and protect innocent lives, that's what my mentor taught me. I became stronger and never gave up on my career. I love the life I'm living in still, it just...none of them won't fill my heart. Living a school life while working can be tough with real friends in the police force. However, it was destiny when I rescued you from the two thugs for my heart to race when I first laid eyes on you.

Wow, he was being serious for Keiko sees this for herself.

Keiko: That we did from the train station. (I never seen a guy admit his love to me like this.)

Akechi: Ever since we first met and so much again and again to help you stop a gym teacher to cause trouble to the other students, yourself, and healing your gentle hand...I thought about it. And my heart's saying this. Keiko, I want nothing more than get to know you a lot more, for us to go out together to slowly be together as a couple. Please!

He begs of Keiko to go out with him.

Keiko: Go on a date with you? (My heart is going crazy all of a sudden!)

Akechi: With me having a normal life with someone I know and love, it'll make my life a lot easier. I'll be happy and never be alone again. Keiko Amamiya, my princess...Please become my girlfriend. This has nothing to do with the other fan girls to stay away from me, I just want to really find a girl who I love to be with me.

Well, this proves that Akechi really loves Keiko so much. For her to start to feel the same way to be treated for the real love to be feeling for one another – Keiko holds Akechi's hands to see someone who really cares about him. A caring boy who was in the different school to be a ace detective, but the same age as she was. This could work out for them, no doubt about it.

Keiko: (I never been in love before...But, I really want to give it a try to grow with this man who saved me and still is.) Akechi, I want to become your girlfriend. Yes. Let us go on a date and get to know each other little by little. Just you and me, taking things slow.

Good news, huh? Oh, hell's yeah!

Akechi: Keiko...!

He was happy to be hugging Keiko again and she hugs back this time.

Akechi: Thank you, Keiko. This makes me so happy. Let's go out as much as we can. And...start off with a lovely embrace, to now kissing.

Pulling Keiko close to him, Akechi kisses her on the lips 'to her surprise' to enjoy their first kiss to be a very sweet one to have Keiko feel shy 'for the first time' to make her blush everywhere.

Keiko: (Oh, wow...Akechi...is kissing my lips to passionately for me to stop. I feel like time has stopped for us to never leave each other, for this...our love.)

Then slowly pulling away from one another, Keiko enjoyed it and so did Akechi.

Akechi: That was nice. I really want to go out with you today, Keiko. So much to show the world that we're now a couple. But sadly, a lot of fans stopped me from having any fun to go back to work before calling it a night. What a petty. However, we should set up the date you and I for later. In a few days all right? Once I make Kamoshida talk first, then we'll go out. Work comes first I'm afraid to still be thinking about you every day.

He means well to still go out with Keiko afterwards to deal with Suguru for her, for the rest of it sounds like a date.

Keiko: A date...Later...Okay...

Snapping out of it from love the kiss she just had.

Keiko: Sorry! I heard what you said.

Akechi: Heh, I know you did, Keiko. Then it's really a date. How about we exchange numbers and Chat ID to talk when we can.

They do it right away to have each other's cell phone numbers to texting too.

Keiko: Of course. I wish I could've hang out more, Akechi, but I guess we both have to go now. Sorry.

Akechi: I know. But it'll work out for us. You go home and rest and leave your mean old gym teacher to me to make him talk by admitting to his crimes soon enough, wish me luck. Keiko, I hope to see you again real soon.

Keiko: Me too. Bye, Akechi.

The two leave to already miss each other to know it'll be another day, Akechi and Keiko are now a couple...to slowly building up their relationship that is.

Akechi: Bye, Keiko, I'll miss you the most. (Finally...the girl of my dreams...She's such beauty, Keiko Amamiya, my princess.)

Cute, huh? With Keiko walking around Shibuya area again, to hear Morgana calling out to her to be the time to go.

Morgana: Madame Keiko! There you are!

Keiko: Hi, Morgana! (This feels nice to have a nice boyfriend who really cares about me...) Sorry to worry you.

Morgana: Not at all. I've found Ryuji and Lady Ann who are both waiting for us at the train station, we're heading back to our hideout to get there while the school's still open.

Keiko: Back to the Palace, right? Understood.

She was ready for Morgana to look happy to see Keiko like this to question himself since there wasn't anything wrong about it.

Morgana: Now we're talking! (Madame Keiko is all of a sudden in a good mood, what happened when I went out? Whatever it was, I like her in this type of mood.) In any case, let's get to the next train stop right away.

The date will happen for Keiko and Akechi in no time to meet again. As all four of them meet back with each other at the roof top of the school once again.

Ann: We're here and ready for action!

Ryuji: Kamoshida's Treasure, here we come!

And from there, Ann and Ryuji meet up with both Keiko and Morgana to head on back to the Metaverse of the Suguru Shadow's Castle Palace they go to again to finding the treasure of his. Good thing Keiko cares deeply for her friends, getting the job done, and still be in love for she was very smart for a young sixteen year old girl.

Keiko: (Akechi, we'll be hanging out together more real soon. I promise. Stopping Kamoshida's nightmare comes first with my friends helping me out.) Let me try saying this...Okay, team, let's move out. Suit up! Code name: Joker!

As they were entering the Metaverse, it was time to transform!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name: Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name: Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name: Panther!

All good to go! Back to the Metaverse from outside of Suguru Shadow's castle they go to enter inside from the hidden window of the safe room. From there, near the main entrance's hallways of the Palace itself, through the portrait, and into the other hidden room for a short cut to find to be in right away. And to the elevator to go up to find the Treasure to be hiding somewhere to not stop at all...While sneaking around and fighting other Shadows, maybe. Seeing other things with more teenage girl's half body statues was still wrong to look at them! Going up stairs to come across a statue of the dumb smirk on his face of Suguru Shadow king for the four to discover.

Keiko: Now this is just wrong...!

For Ann and Keiko were both grossed out from seeing something like this. Tell us about it.

Ryuji: Sorry, Joker. I don't blame you either. Ugh, seein' this face pisses me off every goddamn time...

Morgana then discovers something about the strange looking statue...

Morgana: This statue...No, it might be dangerous to tamper with it. Let's keep going for now.

Good call, even more for the other to go to another room down the longest hallways...only to stop to be too close from getting cut in half.

Keiko: Wow! (Ah, man...! I almost died...!)

Ann: Whoa, that was close...! Wait...What is this...?

A booty trap from the looks of it with lots of sharp blades to be swinging around all over from above.

Morgana: It's a classic security measure. My tail might've be in serious danger if we try to force our way through...

Ryuji: Oh yeah, same with Panther's. So...What do we do? No way we're gettin' through here as is.

There has to be way to get through the place somehow and turn off the blades from running, but how...? Keiko felt something from her Third Eye to see from the statue of Suguru Shadow's statue to be a way to playing around with the buttons.

Keiko: Wait...There might be way we can stop it. (Best way to hide it from others.) The statue of Kamoshida, this has to be the only way.

They take a look at it again.

Ryuji: Yo, Joker, you think these controllers on those swinging things?

Keiko: I believe it so, Skull.

She was right, they were. Trying to move the move from it, but nothing happened. Something else was missing.

Morgana: I didn't think it would be that easy. We'll probably need some kind of key for it...

Seems like they have to again.

Ryuji: We gotta look for a key again? What a pain in the ass...

Ann: Where would it be though? There weren't any suspicious rooms on our way here.

Thinking on where they could find the key comes next in order to go to the next room they need to go through.

Morgana: Hmm...What do you think, Joker?

Keiko: Well, let me think...

She places her hand to feel out the strange energy from the statue to figure something on finding the key. Keiko/Joker might have the answer.

Keiko: (This must be the answer we needed.) An enemy is the key.

Could it be true?

Morgana: Hmm...That probably would be the most likely scenario...

Ryuji: Like a Shadow? A Shadow's roamin' around the room around now? We've beaten a lot lately to find nothing.

Yes, but some of them have something hidden from within done by Suguru Shadow to make sure he hid it very well.

Keiko: Think carefully on what we need to find from them who has the key, one of the Shadows do.

Morgana: She's right. The key is for this tower, so it would have to be one of the Shadows around here. On top of that, it would have to be relativity high-ranking one.

That could work!

Ann: Then we just need to look for Shadows like the stronger ones and defeat them!

Morgana: Then let's do this, Joker! We need to find the Shadows with one of the two keys!

So they needed to find two keys from the two powerful Shadows. And off to finding the keys they start to search back at the room to find a very strong one who has it...'with the stairs being made for them to go back up or down a lot' to stop another knight type of Shadow.

Keiko: One down.

And one more to go for them to have two keys they needed. Still, they have to still be on their guard to stop other Shadows who stand in their way. Some are stronger than the others.

Ryuji: H-Hey, this Shadow did have something...But what the hell is this? An eye?

Seems like it, for it's one of the two keys they needed.

Morgana: Oh, I just figured it out! This must be how we stop those scythes!

Ann: Oh, yeah…Now that I think about it, the statue didn't have eyes...

Yeah, seeing how a big show off Suguru Shadow really is.

Ryuji: Ugh, how much grosser can he get? So this is gonna stop those things, huh? What a ball-chin dick!

This made Morgana, Ann, and Keiko laugh from a silly nick name Suguru really is for Ryuji to say. Nice one.

Keiko: So true, Skull.

Morgana: It was. Well, we'll need one more. Another guard captain probably has it. Let's try checking the other floors, Joker!

Keiko: To the next strongest Shadow to find next.

To the next room to sneak around the other parts of the Castle Palace of the Metaverse, more Shadow type of knights were surrounding the other floor rooms for the other four to be seeing them. So many of them.

Ryuji: Crap…They all look like high-rankin' soldiers! Are we gonna have to beat all of 'em!?

It's like finding a needle in a hay stack almost.

Morgana: That would work, but there should only be one actual guard captain among them. Do you have any way to tell them apart, Joker? I'd think you of all people would have the skills to figure out which is the real one.

And so she does, with Keiko using her Third Eye to find one of the Shadows to be the other one to have the last key on them. For one of them that is...Beating another Shadow knight to getting the key at long last. Nicely done, now on to the next room...

As they kept o going, they find a different one being a...very strange looking one.

Ryuji: Huh...?

**Shadow's Voice: Hmph. You are gravely mistaken if you think stairs will appear for you whenever you'd like. **

Another battle they must face with from the look and sound of it.

Morgana: So this guy's stopping them...The Treasure is near here...If that thing is protecting this place, it must be strong...Are you ready, Joker?

Keiko: Let's do this.

It's time for the four to give it there all.

**Guard Captain: This majestic tower penetrating the sky represents the admirable Kin Kamoshida's most sacred place...It is nowhere for children like yourselves! Prepare for your punishment!**

Ann: What kind of selfish reasoning is that!? The only one who needs to be punished is-

Yeah, we know. It looks like a penis, but it doesn't really! Okay?! Keep that part to yourselves please. Ha! It goes by the name Mara, really?! Bad looks with a bad name too!

Ann: A-Ahhhhhhhhh!

Keiko: Ew! Gross!

Well...I didn't see this part coming at all. Wow.

Morgana: It's coming!

Tayla: Persona # 19 - Mara

In Buddhist myth, Mara is also known as "The Evil One," a tempter, through the deceit of regarding the mundane and negative as alluring, and personifies unwholesome impulses, unskillfulness and the "death" of the spiritual life. In many religions that incorporate the cosmology of the Hindu originated Trailokya, Mara is said to sit atop at the Sixth Heaven of the Desire Realm that includes the mortal world, and is said to be both that which ensnares souls in Samsara by deceiving them with promises of happiness in the Desire Realms, and who is the ultimate obstacle of any who desire to achieve enlightenment into nirvana and sunyata. Feeling threatened by the enlightenment the Buddha was trying to bestow upon humanity, he attacked Gautama Buddha when he was meditating beneath the bodhi tree. He was defeated when the Buddha simply touched the tips of his fingers to the earth, whereupon all the gods descended in a tremendous roar to pay homage to him. Though Mara was defeated that time, he still lingers in the world, hoping to seize the souls of the dying and unenlightened. Originated in Sri Lankan Buddhism, a demon who was riding Girimehkala with a penis-headed image tried to stop Siddharta Gautama from reaching enlightenment through meditation. The most common story depicts Mara using his beautiful daughters in an attempt to tempt the Buddha; he later marched his demonic army to scare him, however this ended in failure for Mara. Its manifestation in the series is likely a nod to the metaphor of Devaputra-mara, the disillusion of regarding Mara as an objective being.

They got to fight against this type of Shadow; for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann by using their skills to give it everything they got. But that's now all – they also learn new attacks on their own and moves to keep with their Persona for Morgana to use against the one powerful Shadow.

Tayla: There are some I've come up with here.

Morgana: Okay! It's time to unlock your new attacks to use against this...thing. Let's give it a go. Whatever comes to mind, say it and strike the enemy down hard. Watch me...Furious Fangs!

A direct hit! Morgana has the power of wind/air, it's the same thing. And from there, Ryuji and Ann gives it a try with their own attacks next to stopping Mara together.

Keiko: (Morgana, that was amazing...!) Panther! Skull! Show this Shadow no mercy!

For them to be looking at each other 'to really have a thing more than being friends', they give it a go.

Ryuji: You ready?

Ann: Let's do it.

And a double attack they do on one Shadow as a tag team duo attack.

Ryuji: (Lemme see what mine is...) Raging Storms Clash!

From Morgana's wind skills, Ryuji had lightening attacks, what was Ann's?

Ann: (I can do this...) Burning Claw!

She had fire powers, awesome! Keiko finishes it off with her other attack for melee attacks only to use the other one on Shadows to turn them into good Personas. It was dark type of powers.

Keiko: (I can make daggers from my powers to be darkness to stop the bad Shadows. In that case, I'll take it.) Here I go! Daggers of Darkness! (Cool! We just learn some new attacks for one each of us.)

And boom, it was gone! With that – the four got the two things to be keys of Suguru Shadow's eyes to place in. They got all the two keys now.

Ryuji: OK! We can keep movin' now!

Ann: I-I'm so done with this place…

I know how she feels.

Morgana: Hang in there, Panther. We're almost at the Treasure.

Keiko: That type of Shadow was by far disgusting.

Those were the keys put together in one each to control the blades to make it stop swinging.

Ryuji: Sweet, we got both of that bastard's eyes! Let's go stop those swingin' things!

Morgana: Good work on the attack moves, you guys. We're getting close...We have both eyes now. Try putting them in, Joker!

Keiko: I got it.

She places the two eyes in the statue where they're suppose to be. Once they were in, Keiko moves the mouth to open wide and the blades all stopped moving to get through the other room now.

Ryuji: All right! We can get across!

Continuing onward to also getting a treasure chest to open up...Sneaking around some more to fighting with some Shadows in the castle to take breaks at times when needed; for more rooms to go through and more stairs to be made for them to be getting closer little at a time for Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, and Ann/Panther. To getting up top on top of the statues to climb because in the other room was the king himself for the four to sneak through while while they were still in hiding.

Keiko: Here we are.

Ann: And we're in.

Ryuji: What luck!

Morgana covers Ryuji's mouth at the last second before they were heard. If they were caught, then it was game over.

Morgana: Be quiet, you idiot...!

He has to if Ryuji wants to become a thief. As the four see Suguru Shadow down below them who was just sitting on his throne.

Ryuji: Oh, shit, it's Kamoshida...!

Ann: And a ton of soldiers...

Well, Ryuji said it quietly and was shock this time. It looks like he had something to say to his minions to learn the news of the intruders 'being them who aren't capture yet'.

**Suguru Shadow: Have you not captured the intruders yet?!**

His army was too scared of Suguru Shadow when he's this mad at them.

**Knight: I apologize, my liege! **

This will at least buy them some time leaving the others to continue to move on.

Morgana: I bet he'd never imagine we're in the same room as him. Come on, let's keep moving...

Keiko: And quietly before someone does sees us.

Luckily they were all able to pass by for the knights to get lecture by their king, it was good thing no one sees them passing by the upstairs room, for the enter into the next room where another big door was right in front of them.

Ryuji: This sturdy-lookin' door's pretty promisin'. Let's head inside!

With the four on one side of the door to push it open together, they go into the room where the main treasure was in.

Keiko: (From a big door like this close to Kamoshida's throne room, I think we've made it.)

And they did to discover from within the room to have lots of other coins, gold everywhere, and other rare things. But with the rarest treasure of Suguru Shadow to belong to him the most for them to see it up close...

Ryuji: Whoa, what is this place? Holy shit! That treasure thing's gotta be in here!

Lookin around the room as they see some odd item floating in midair, to be the main Treasure they were looking for.

Ann: Hey, what is this? It's...floating in the air.

Keiko: Could it be...? (This has to be it.)

It was for Morgana could smell it for miles.

Morgana: Hehe...That's the treasure. We finally found it!

Keiko: And you're sure about this, Mona?

Morgana: Just hold on a second. I was planning on telling you more once we made it this far. Simply finding the Treasure isn't enough. We'll need to make materialize before we can steal it.

Keiko: That makes much more sense...this is more than a air thingy floating in this form it's in.

For Keiko to know a little, but not all of it leaving her, Ann, and Ryuji confused.

Ryuji: Whaddya mean...?

Here comes the next important part to learn about.

Morgana: Desires have no physical form by nature. Hence, we'll first need to make the real person aware that their desires are in fact a Treasure. Once they're desires might be stolen, the Treasure will finally show itself.

Ann: But how do we do that?

Like any other honor among thieves to be famous to steal with good reasons only...by sending out their Calling Card.

Morgana: We warn them. Tell them, "We're going to steal your heart."

Keiko: A calling card then? Just like from the Anime show Lupin the 3rd. This will be so much fun to do in real life.

Now they all understood what they have to do next.

Ryuji: So we're gonna send out a calling card?! That's totally what a phantom thief would do!

First part of the plan to be do, to then moving on to plan 'b' next in between.

Morgana: Once we do that, the Treasure will appear appear for certain...! I think!

On a think part, huh? Morgana...

Ryuji: That again...? Either way, sounds like it's worth givin' it a shot!

Keiko: I agree too.

Morgana: Our infiltration route is secure. All that's left now is to pump out a calling card in reality, then come back to take the Treasure!

From sending out a calling card to Suguru back in the real world, the Shadow of himself will show it back in the Metaverse, and then they'll take it.

Ann: This is it, huh?

Keiko: Let's do this.

Morgana: That's the spirit! Once we send out the calling card, there will be no turning back. Just let me know when you guys are ready. We'll head back to the hideout and send out the calling card!

Sounds like a plan.

Keiko: I think we're done here for today. Let's send out the calling card and come back for the Treasure later.

Ryuji: Yeah! Let's get the hell outta here before Kamoshida finds us!

So back into the real world to go back to from the school roof top hide out.

Morgana: I'm pretty exhausted from going to the Metaverse...

Keiko: Same here, Morgana.

Morgana: Let's hurry to bed and get some rest. You did great today. You tired, Madame Keiko?

Keiko: I am.

After getting a few text messages from Ryuji and Ann, they'll be ready to do what must be done, and to call it a night. As Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann know what they all have to do first by sending out the calling card to the real Suguru.

Morgana: We're all tired I guess. Come on, Madame Keiko, let's go to bed.

As the others headed back home for today for Ryuji and Ann; same with Keiko and Morgana returning back to Cafe Leblanc to call it a night and Sojiro closing the cafe for the two to get some sleep first to plan on their next move after school 'as usual'.

Year 20xx

Day# 12 – April 4/20th – Wednesday

Another day at school for the three to go through by taking the train there for Keiko and Morgana see Ann, to take the same train to school together.

Ann: Morning, Morgana. Keiko.

Morgana: Hi, Lady Ann...

In love with her still...

Keiko: Good morning to you too, Ann.

Ann: I still feel a little tired from all that hard work. How about you? We found the Treasure, so all that's left is to send the calling card. We have some time until the board meeting though. What do you want to do today?

Sounds like a good idea to be doing, first they needed to get through school.

Keiko: Yeah, let's send the calling card.

Ann: I can't just sit and do nothing when I think about Shiho. And I won't let you guys get expelled either. Kamoshida won't get away with this…! We'll talk in more detail after school.

Off they go to Shujin Academy then. As they each studied and learning things 'for Morgana to listen in to wait for the day finally ends', and hours went by fast to do so for Keiko to meet with Ann and Ryuji at their hide out to talk about sending out the calling card next and how to do it.

Morgana: Everyone, to the hide out. I know its raining right now, but let's talk while we're standing under the roof side without getting wet. I hate getting too much water on me.

Noted...Well, it's true for cats to hate getting too much water on them. So Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann all gather together at their hide out to stand near the door to the place and not get wet from the pouring rain to talk about the calling card to set it up and how to do it. Because planning little things out at a time wasn't going to be so easy to do, things like this always take careful planning before doing anything else from it.

Keiko: We're all here, Morgana, whatever we need to plan this carefully. All of us have to.

Let's hear the strange cat-like person out...

Morgana: All right! All that's left now is to send out the calling card and take Kamoshida's heart!

Just one question for Ryuji needed to ask.

Ryuji: Couldn't we have just send one at the beginnin' of all this...?

Keiko: Doing that won't be so easy if we don't know what you're doing first, Ryuji. If you haven't see or read Lupin the 3rd Anime series, you don't know what you're missing.

I don't think he reads those types of Manga books.

Morgana: Madame Keiko does have a very good point there. And it's not that simple. A treasure won't stay materialized forever. Once the impression is gone, the Treasure will disappear. I think it'll last around a day, at most.

For a day to last for one day once the calling card is out to make a move? That is hard to try to do.

Keiko: A day at most?

Ryuji: The hell...? That's like no time at all...Anyways, we can send a callin' card right now, yeah? Let's do it and steal that bastard's heart!

Okay, we all get it. Morgana tells the three on how to do if by sending the calling card to Suguru.

Morgana: The Palace will go away once you take the Treasure. Make sure you've done everything yo need to.

And what's the decision going to be? Keiko knows about the time was right to train and finding the Treasure's location to finally be making a move next.

Keiko: (This is it. All for nothing...We have to do this.) Everyone, let's send out the calling card now.

Good answer!

Ryuji: I've been waitin' to hear you say that, baby!

Keiko: Ah...Thanks, Ryuji...?

Saying the word 'babe' to Keiko in the nice way, for Ann hated it.

Ann: Don't call her that!

Ryuji: What?! What did I do this time?!

Okay, so they were going to do it.

Keiko: All of this to save ourselves, have enough to make Kamoshida confess, and save the volleyball members for Yuuki and Shiho's sakes.

Ann: For them both! I agree, Keiko!

This was going to really happen.

Ryuji: So tomorrow's finally the day.

Ann: So we send the calling card in the morning...and carrying out the plan by the end of the day, right?

Sounds like it.

Morgana: Correct. The effect won't last that long...Are you worried?

Not to Keiko who wants Suguru to stop harassing her, same with Shiho who almost killed herself, trying to blackmail Ryuji and Yuuki, hurt every other students, and the same with Ann who was ready to do it all.

Ann: Heh. Waited too long.

Keiko: And I won't go down from the likes of him! (Besides, I have someone else...To start off our relationship with.)

So they were all in on this, the first stealing of someone's dark distorted heart type of desires to really happen.

Morgana: Perfect.

Ann: We're going to pull this off, no matter what!

Morgana: So, who's going to write the card?

The next part was to have any of the four to write out the calling card and send it to Suguru, but which one will do it?

Ryuji: Leave it to me!

Looks like Ryuji Sakamoto wanted to do it.

Keiko: (That was fast!) You will, Ryuji? Are you sure?

Ann: Why?

Ryuji: Why...? Why wouldn't it be me?!

Because it was someone who was messing up to be stopped by them with powers to use, with no mistakes to be happening. Maybe that's why.

Ann: This is important. Are you sure you can handle the pressure?

Even Morgana was with the two girls on this one.

Morgana: I must agree.

Ryuji: I really wanna get him good! Lemme write it! C'mon, please?

Keiko trusts in her first friend she had made so far and more to leave the calling card to Ryuji.

Keiko: All right. I trust you to do it, Ryuji.

This makes Ryuji happy to have Keiko say yes to him.

Ryuji: Yeah, I got this! Keiko, you're the bomb and a real hottie! I can almost kiss you!

Ann: Now's not the time!

Ann's shouting stops Ryuji from doing anything weird at Keiko.

Morgana: Serves you right. Just don't fail us from this task at hand please.

Ann: Hey, are you sure about this...? If they find out our identities, all this work will be for nothing...

So they each have to be very careful about doing all of this.

Ryuji: I know, I know!

Keiko: I guess we're all good to go for tomorrow after school, we just wait once the card's been send first.

Looks like it, everything was all good to go.

Morgana: All right then! Tomorrow it is! You'd better not slack off on this.

With them placing their hands out in a circle for Keiko, Morgana 'for his cat paw', Ann, and Ryuji will be ready for anything to stop Suguru Shadow and getting a hold of his Treasure to steal it together once the calling card goes out in the morning first. And then they make a move back at the Metaverse of the castle type of Palace after school's over.

Keiko: Then let's do this. (All of this for tomorrow, we can do tit.)

Ryuji: Got it!

Ann: I'm ready for anything!

The thieves know what they must do one step at a time. From school to be over for Sojiro to see Keiko home and Morgana getting out of her school bag, to go upstairs to make another lock pick to use for another treasure chest if there's anymore of them later, to then getting some sleep for the big day tomorrow. As Ryuji will send out the calling card to Suguru without him noticing it was from the four of them, it will be their chance back at the Palace next.

Morgana: Get some rest, Madame Keiko. While we wait for Ryuji to send out the calling card, we'll head back to take the Treasure to take from Kamoshida. So be ready.

And they will to for the next day to come.

Year 20xx

Day # 13- April 4/21st – Thursday

Well, it was today. For Ryuji has done it for the team to make the calling card the way that no one else will notice and posts it on the billboard 'to be tons of them all over' of the entire school for other students to see it on their way to their class's to stop and look on what it says. With Ann passing by to act like she has nothing to do with anything as she overhears the whole thing carefully on what the other students have to say about it.

Male Student 1: A calling card..?

Male Student 2: I heard it was already posted by the time everyone got here this morning.

Ann acts like she wanted to know what was going on to read what Ryuji wrote on the calling card that he made.

Ann: "_Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust. We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students that can't fight back. That's why we have decided to steal away to those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready. From, the Phantom Thieves of Heart."_

Yep, this was no doubt Ryuji's doing for Ann to already took a good guess on the handwriting of his.

Ann: ...Wow.

For Keiko and Morgana 'to read it through her school bag' on what Ryuji just wrote and posted for Suguru to see.

Keiko: I think he did it...Maybe a little too much.

Morgana: More like a lot! Over doing it there, Ryuji?

Yep...As Ann sees them standing in the hallways to see their calling card send out on the first try has been done.

Ryuji: Not bad, eh? I looked up a bunch of similar stuff online for reference.

He did help out to give 'some' good credit to him.

Keiko: It was good, Ryuji... (Just be more careful on how and where to post them, and not so much next time.)

Ann: Um...Yeah...I know what you want to see, Ryuji...But it sounded like an idiot trying to be an adult.

Ha! That's funny for Ann to say to Ryuji, the same with Morgana.

Morgana: Your logo's a little lacking, too.

Ryuji: OK, y'know what? Th-that ain't true!

Now because of the so many calling cards for students to question about their favorite gym teacher they thought they know and like, well not anymore.

Female Student 1: Did Mr. Kamoshida do something wrong...?

Female Student 2: Does this mean the rumors are true?!

Male Student 1: Wait a sec...Is someone gonna take something from Mr. Kamoshida...?

Male Student 2: What's with this weird logo? And who are these Phantom Thieves of Hearts people...?

Seems to be working...

Keiko: So much for their favorite celebrate type of gym teacher now, huh?

Ryuji: Not anymore he isn't...And it got everyone excited, so it's all good, yeah?

With Yuuki reading it as well, he had a feeling that something was going on but in a good way. And speaking of Suguru, he shows up down the hallways to see what was posted up the billboard to see for himself. And of course, he wasn't too happy about it to act all cool still. For the other four to see him, they try being normal students without making a scene right now.

Suguru: Who's responsible for this...?!

It almost makes some of them 'including Ryuji the most' to laugh and smile from the react on Suguru's face.

Morgana: ...Look at that. A predictable reaction for someone who knows on what we mean by distorted desires.

Keiko: And there's the final proof of his guilt.

That it was, big time.

Ryuji: I think it's hittin' him pretty hard.

And seeing Suguru react to the other students to snap a bit to demand to get some answers to make everyone scared.

Suguru: Did you do this?! Or was it you?!

With the students leaving back to their class rooms in a hurry, Suguru sees the other four standing around to demand some answers from them.

Suguru: ...Was it you two?! Amamiya, it better not be if you know what with Sakamoto and Mishima on what's good for you, remember? And hopefully not you either, Ann Takamaki...!

They act all innocent to have nothing to do with it.

Keiko: Kamoshida, what's wrong? We don't know anything about those things...Whatever was posted on the billboard all over. (Like you'll ever find out if you tried.)

That got to the gym teacher.

Suguru: Remember a deal...? So now you're playing dumb...? Getting back at me with Takamaki and Sakamoto's help I see. Eh, it's not a problem. I will still win our little bet. You other three will be expelled soon enough anyway.

Or will you. For Keiko to sense something from Suguru's Shadow from the Metaverse to get the message loud and clear to wait for them to arrive, luckily he doesn't know who the thieves really are. To be standing right in front of them!

**Suguru Shadow: Come...Steal it, if you can! **

He leaves to look at them with a dirty look to be on to them, well not for long you won't, Suguru. But they have him now. With the security level from his powers raises up from 0% to 99% for more Shadows to guard his castle back in the Metaverse to be more enemies than ever to fight through.

Keiko: I think we got him now, you guys.

Morgana: You bet, Madame Keiko. Judging by Kamoshida's response...I'm sure we had an affect on the Palace!

It did right away once Suguru and his shadow got the message, literally...

Ann: Does that mean the Treasure's appeared? We'll be able to get it today, right?

Yes, but it has to be all only by today to do it or it'll be game over.

Morgana: It's not just "today". It's ONLY today. The impact of seeing a calling card doesn't last long, and it cannot be repeated. This will be our one chance to steal the Treasure.

Ryuji: One day's more than enough for us!

School was now over for them to get going to their hideout and heading back to the Metaverse. With the cops continuing their investigation of Shiho's suicide thing for Suguru to quietly start to worry...Akechi appears again to have a word with the gym teacher only for today and seeing Keiko walking back home with her friends. Oh, this should be good.

Akechi: Mr. Kamoshida? Hello, I'm ace detective Goro Akechi. I'm here to investigate the rumors about the events from your volleyball team to ask you a few questions...If that's all right with you.

He makes the best of it count from the one room to be empty for the two men to talk.

Suguru: Of course, let's talk in here.

Akechi: Thank you. Now, about your team member Shiho Suzui who jumped off the school building was because she got kicked out, correct?

Suguru: Yes.

Akechi: And the rumors about you not hurting your team during practice from your games, am I right?

Suguru: Of course.

Asking those questions, Akechi tricks Suguru with one to make his spill the beans.

Akechi: There's one more thing I wanted to ask of you, Mr. Kamoshida. You know one of the students who goes to this school name Keiko Amamiya who was spotted with you smelling her hair, trying to grab whole of her butt, and being a bit in lovey dovey with her too much for a young teenage girl like she is?

Oh, he has Suguru now!

Suguru: What...? But how did you know? What if the student came on to me?

It was all caught on tape for some parts and one cell phone shot of Suguru trying to go on top of Keiko that she send to Akechi on the third day they met.

Akechi: I'm afraid you might be wrong. How do I know for you to be hiding it from us...? With these videos...I happen to be very close to Ms. Amamiya who's been a good person to report these type of problems to me. Maybe some students, parents, or other teachers wouldn't believe in others who are victims to your bad behavior, but the police who work for me and myself are. With enough proof, all you have to do is to confess from your crimes, and we might go easy on you to turn yourself in to serve time in prison. Without using force on you too much. How does that sound?

This was going well for Akechi to help Keiko deal with Suguru in the real world to be in bigger trouble from this point on and in the Metaverse too. And he still was hiding the truth, even from the police and a young ace detective.

Suguru: But that's impossible...! I would never do such a thing. You're accusing the wrong person, young man.

Akechi: Young man...? I guess may be right, or may be you're wrong. Who knows. But I do know this about you getting too close to other female students like Keiko herself and for me to warn you with this...

Suguru: What do you mean?

Akechi looked mad to punch right next to Suguru's face to have his scared to warn him about the gym teacher himself, for Akechi was on to his abusing issues at the Shujin Academy students.

Akechi: Mr. Kamoshida...Don't you fuck with me...!

Wow, scary for the good guy to get back at the real bad guy.

Suguru: You can say that to me-!

Akechi: You heard me! Stay away from my Keiko! And if I ever see you touching her badly again or any other female students to nearly killing the others, I will stop you myself to be brought to the hospital and then to jail...! I'm leaving, so you better think this over about what you've done and confess if you know what's good for you, Mr. Kamoshida. I won't warn you more than once.

And Akechi leaves with a big warning to leave out for Suguru to think he'll confess thanks to him, but its the other four's doing – Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann's. This gym teacher was about to face his defeat soon enough to make him start sweating like crazy during the after school work.

Suguru: (No...! No! This can't be happening to me! Who are these Phantom Thieves of Hearts?!)

Nice...! Speaking of the good thieves, Akechi gets a quick look at the many posted calling cards to remove one of them off the billboard to have a look at it. For this catches his eye to be more than seeing the danger, he wanted to learn more about them.

Akechi: (The Phantom Thieves of Hearts...? Stealing the heart of Suguru Kamoshida? How interesting this is.)

Not that he'll be the enemy, but some things are best left to keep a secret from others who are good, you know? Sometimes...Anyways, stick around! The showdown with Suguru Shadow will begin in the next chapter/episode next time to be something else. Still, it was nice for Akechi to stand up against Suguru to show a loser like him who was boss. Nice one!


	16. Suguru Kamoshida

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 16 - Suguru Kamoshida

Back in the Metaverse for the thieves to be ready to steal Suguru Shadow's Treasure type as his heart of his distorted desires. Inside of the castle of the king's Palace...It's up to Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ann/Panther, and Ryuji/Skull to get ready to stop some bad Shadows by sneaking around the entire place 'to remember where the Treasure will be to soon appear', as they put their skills in to use. Already transformed, they've reached to the entrance of the place and stayed close on what's to come next.

Keiko: Everyone's here...We're all set to go then. (Don't be afraid, Keiko. You can beat Kamoshida's Shadow. For everything he has done to you and everyone else, you have to fight back.)

From hurting people and doing stuff to the other girls, Suguru will pay for everything he has done.

Morgana: Let's go! Don't let your guard down!

Off they go to take a short cut from the Safe Room to get to the throne room where the Treasure was in. And what do they discover once they've arrived with the door wide open? Nothing. Huh? Looks like it – no one was in the room at all. No Suguru Shadow, his armies, other Shadows, and such...Nothing! This was weird...Nothing else but rose petals to be flying all over the room.

Ann: Huh? Where is everybody?

Ryuji: What the hell's goin' on here? The door's just sittin' open, and there aren't any soldiers around...

Keiko: Is it a trap?

Does look like it, but other security parts were all over the other rooms of the castle.

Morgana: This is place is probably undermanned now that they all got assigned elsewhere. Either way, we win as long as we can steal the Treasure. Let's keep going!

And so they do, for all of them to run upstairs to get to the door and the other big one, and to go back into the Treasure room itself. It was in there to be the Treasure of Suguru Shadow's has finally appeared for them to see what it looks like in its true form in the Metaverse. For this Treasure's a crown, a big one that is Suguru's distorted heart of his mess up desires.

Keiko: This is Kamoshida's Treasure we're after...is a form of a crown...In this world, I wonder what the real one looks like...?

That's true...If a crown is what Suguru sees it, the real world one shows its true form once the four were back n the real world later on today. Morgana sees the Treasure to be very happy to get his hands on it.

Morgana: Aww yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaah! The Treasure has appeared!

Ryuji: Man, it's huge!

Morgana: What do you think?! It's just as I said! Now we can steal it! Ahh...this shine brings tears to my eyes...

Morgana loves it very much, way too much if you ask me.

Ann:...It kinda pisses me off. Why is it so pretty...? Isn't this Kamoshida's desires?

But Morgana wasn't listening to keep staring at the Treasure with stars in his eyes.

Morgana: T-Treasure...

Keiko: I doubt Mona can hear us right now...He is out of it because of this thing.

The others notices too from Morgana's strange behavior of his.

Ryuji: Looks like it, Joker. Uh, the cat's actin' awfully excited.

Ann: What's wrong? Is something...?

This makes Morgana want to jump on the Treasure itself to be very happy like a happy pet cat.

Morgana: Meeeeooooow!

He holds on to it acting like a real cat.

Morgana: Mrrrroooow!

Keiko: Mona...? You're getting way too excited over this thing...

Morgana just loves this, doesn't he? He just won't stop.

Morgana: ...Meow, meow! Mewwww!

Ryuji: All right, that's enough, you stupid cat!

With Ryuji finally making Morgana stop to see what he was sounding like and what he was doing, he gets off the Treasure and back down to explain himself to the others.

Morgana: Oh, um, yeah...Forgive me for displaying such an insolent sight in front of the you two, ladies...

Keiko: More like you were really out of it, Mona.

She was right, and so was Ann.

Ann: You were completely out of character too. What was that about?

Even he doesn't know anything on what came over Morgana either. Weird...

Morgana: I couldn't stop it either...To think I've been drawn to human desires this much...Doesn't that prove that I'm human?!

Well, it could be the case, maybe...?

Keiko: Sorry, don't look at me.

Ryuji: How should we know?!

Morgana: A-Anyway, you guys need to carry it!

From a big crown of Suguru Shadow's desires they have to? It was huge.

Ryuji: All you do is bark orders...Still, that was easier than I thought! I thought for sure there'd be some insane trap or something.

True, but there was no time to celebrate just yet until they get the Treasure from Suguru Shadow to go away and his mess up desires from his wicked heart.

Ann: His Palace will disappear if we take this back, right? And Kamoshida will change too.

Keiko: Looks like it will once we do this.

Seems so, even Morgana should know the next step to happen next.

Morgana: ...That should be the case.

Ryuji: Good. Now's our chance then.

Trying to lift it for all three of them to carry the Treasure 'but Morgana' to be so short and small looking to be ready to walk together.

Keiko: It weights a ton!

Ryuji: Just don't let go, Joker.

Ann: But it's heavy...!

Morgana: To think it'd go so well...I've even found three Persona users in the progress...My judgment was correct. I made the right choice in making a deal with you, Joker! Nyahaha!

Morgana laughing with joy, things were going smoothly so far for all of them.

Keiko: All right, everyone. All together...let's walk this way. Follow Mona.

With the three carrying the Treasure for Morgana to lead them the way out from the throne room, they soon hear strange voices of girls to be saying something out of nowhere to make them stop.

**?: Go, go! Let's go! Ka-mo-shida! **

Oh, no! Suguru Shadow knows of them trying to take his Treasure.

**Suguru Shadow: Nnngah! **

He uses his volleyball moves with a ball to throw and hit at the item to make them let go of it.

Ryuji: Uwa-! He stopped us!

For him to jump over them, appearing in front of his sitting thrown, getting his Treasure back in his hands, and having another Princess Ann by his side to be ready to stop the thieves on his own at long last.

**Suguru Shadow: I won't let anyone take this! This proves that I am the king of this castle – it is the core of this world! **

If they want it back, they have to fight for it against the king himself. For Ann to see another version of her different self in the arms of Suguru Shadow was so messed up.

Ann: That rat bastard...That's how he sees me, isn't it?!

Keiko: And trying to get me...Or rather myself as Joker to become his slave too...As if!

Ryuji: Yo, Pervert. Were you waitin' to ambush us?

Well, that and he wanted to get it to stopping them next.

**Suguru Shadow: I just made it easier for you. I'll dispose of you myself. Right here, right now. **

For Suguru Shadow to be fighting them all without holding anything back, even against the two girls.

Keiko: We won't let you win, Kamoshida! Not to have me, expelling my friends, hurting other students, or touch Ann, Shiho, or the other girls! You're going down!

Ryuji: And that's our line, you sexually-harssin' D-bag!

Like the king will listen to Ryuji the most...

**Suguru Shadow: What a selfish misunderstanding...**

Was he deaf to hear anything from them or what?

Ann: How is it a misunderstanding?! You were doing things that you kept in secret from others!

**Suguru Shadow: People around me were the ones who kept it secret. Adults who want to share in my accomplishments, students who have the drive of become winners...They willingly protect me so that we all may profit from it. **

All this to keep Suguru from being the best in the volleyball to make others like him by any means necessary and still get away with it? As that what he was thinking about? Wow...!

Ryuji: Profit?!

**Suguru Shadow: There are too many imbeciles who don't understand that! Including naive brats like you and that girl who tried to kill herself! **

Hey, that wasn't very nice to say about someone who almost died! Sure, Shiho does her best on things to not be...very smart about it for Ann to know and Keiko a little, to still have a big heart for Shiho is fine just being herself to do better things than volleyball!

Keiko: Panther, don't let him get to you...! (Kamoshida! You're so low for saying those awful things about Shiho!)

Ann: True, she's a total idiot...letting you manipulate her, trying to commit suicide...And I'm even more of a dumbass for not realizing that...! But no matter what kind of fool someone might be...they don't need your permission to live their lives!

Nice one, Ann/Panther! You tell that to the king's face!

**Suguru Shadow: Drop the attitude, you mediocre peasant! There's no wrong in using my gifts for my gain! I'm a cut above all other humans! **

Like he was better than anyone else? So low there!

Morgana: Like you're better than everyone else! As if!

Ann: Above...? You mean, beneath. You're a goddamn demon obsessed with your sick desires! You even try raping Keiko! And that's the lowest low you can go, you sick pig!

No kidding!

Keiko: What she just said!

For Suguru Shadow to be laughing at all of this and Princess Ann stepping aside for the king's energy was going cray for his powers to get ready to fight them all.

**Suguru Shadow: *chuckle* That's right. I'm not like you...**

He has his princess by his side to help him out while also holding the Treasure in his hands.

**Suguru Shadow: I am a demon who rules this world! **

From there, Suguru Shadow transforms into a monster to grow and for Keiko, Morgana, Ann, and Ryuji to see the horrors they have to face with and to stopping the king and getting his Treasure for good.

Ryuji: Wh-What the hell...?!

Keiko: This is not good...I feel strong evil energy coursing through his entire body!

And from the laughter for Suguru Shadow to grow into an ugly monster of royalty and grossness he has no become. Calling him by - Asmodeus. He was taller than a bus, with four arms to be holding many things in them all, a cape over him, the crown from the Treasure on his head, a big grail of women with their legs sticking out of it, an uglier face, and a long tongue sticking out.

Tayla: Persona # 20 – Asmodeus

Asmodeus or Asmodai is a king of demons mostly known from the deuterocanonical Book of Tobit. The demon is also mentioned in some Talmudic legends, for instance, in the story of the construction of the Temple of Solomon. He was supposed by some Renaissance Christians to be the King of the Nine Hells. Asmodeus also is referred to as one of the seven princes of hell. In Binsfeld's classification of demons, each one of these princes represents one of the seven deadly sins (Pride, Lust, Envy, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Wrath). Asmodeus is the demon of lust and is therefore responsible for twisting people's sexual desires. It is said that people who fall to Asmodeus' ways will be sentenced to an eternity in the second level of hell.

The 32nd spirit of the Goetia, he is a great king, strong and powerful. He appears with three heads, the first like a bull, the second like a man, and the third like a ram. He also appears with a serpent's tail, belching or breathing fire out of his mouth and his feet are webbed like a goose. He sits on an infernal dragon carrying a lance and flag in his hands. He is first and foremost under the power of Amaymon and when summoned the summoner must be standing with his cap off, for if it is on he will deceive them and reveal all of their doings to others. He teaches the art of arithmetic, geometry, astronomy, and other handicrafts. He also gives full and true answers to your commands and can render a man invisible, along with showing the place where treasures lie. He governs 72 legions of inferior spirits. - The Lesser Key of Solomon.

His form as an Angel is Asmodel, the Angel of April and Patience who rules the Zodiacal sign of Taurus.

**Asmodeus: Hahaha! Gyahaha! I'm allowed to do whatever the hell I want! **

Thinking of his words can scare them and his looks, Suguru Shadow better think again.

Keiko: No, Kamoshida! You're wrong!

From saying back at the king, he growls so loud to not sound happy at all. And now it was time to fight to getting the Treasure away from him somehow.

**Asmodeus: Nnngh...graaaaaaaagh! This form won't scare you, will it...? Fine, we're doing this the hard way then! Class is in session.**

Tayla: It's the four thieves vs. Suguru Shadow! Here we go!

**Asmodeus: You goddamn, no good, shitty brats! Haven't you been taught not to point at people?! Huh?!**

On top of Suguru Shadow's head was his Treasure as the crown and for him as a king of fools he was for Morgana to spot out.

Morgana: Look! The Treasure's over there! We should catch him off guard and steal it!

Keiko: But how can we, Mona? He's too powerful.

Morgana: We can do this! Let's attack him and wait for the opportunity!

They attack first before making the move to get the Treasure first, and then they needed to stop Suguru Shadow for good.

Keiko: Okay, in any case...Let's do this in our first boss fight. Mona! Skull! Panther! Get ready to strike! Stay on your guard!

Morgana: Finally, we can take on Kamoshida himself...Everyone, let's do this!

Using everything they have against Suguru Shadow to hit him with – guns, whips, pole bar, fire-like hands, slingshot, and other skills from their own Personas to come in handy. For this king had his little slave of volleyball players in chains from a big chain ball to aim and hit some of them with tiny volleyball type of weapons to move so fast! All was good from hurting Suguru Shadow so far, but...he uses a fork and knife from the girls to give him healing powers to recover from the grail on his entire body in seconds. That's so cheating!

Keiko: Did he just ate a bunch of people to heal back up?!

**Asmodeus: Nnnnngh! Yes! I need healin'! Come at me, you pieces of shit! I ain't lettin' you sleep tonight!**

He strikes back with many fast whipping movements from his upper right hand to hitting at them a lot, and the other hand trying to pull Ann to him to try fighting back with fire. Not working a lot, Ryuji with some lighting skills saves her just in time to get out of way.

Ryuji: You all good, Panther?

Ann: I'm fine! I'll get back at him for trying to make a meal out of me...

Morgana was lucky to spot on how Suguru Shadow was healing quickly that was right next to him.

Morgana: He healed himself...? Is it because he ate those inside there...?

Looks like it for Keiko tries attacking at it instead.

Keiko: Go on a diet, you-!

Nice shot.

**Asmodeus: *gasp* Hey! You don't know what this is worth, so stop touching it! Don't do it anymore, got it? I've warned you! **

Taking out the grail comes first before stopping the king himself.

Morgana: Good move, Joker. If someone tells us not to do something, it make us want to do it even more!

And they do so, while trying to avoid Suguru Shadow's long tongue strike and drinking the wine can boost up his attacks to watch out for. From Ryuji electrocuting Suguru Shadow's body for a bit, allowing Morgana to slingshot all of the volleyball slaves, leaving Ann and Keiko to break the grail with their gun shooting skills.

Keiko and Ann: Here we come with your sick meal! Ready, aim, fire!

And it was destroyed for Suguru Shadow can no longer heal this time.

**Asmodeus: ...Ack! No way...This was from when I won the nationals...**

Morgana: All right!

Now the four had the king surrounded with their guns out and aiming at their enemy, for he was far than done yet.

Ryuji: We'll get ya good, Kamoshida!

**Asmodeus: You think that you can get away with doing such a thing? Do you realize who I am?! ...I am Kamoshida! Don't you get it?! **

No matter what Suguru Shadow kept on saying, they still won't back down.

Keiko: Who cares! From what you've given us and the others, we don't give a damn.

**Asmodeus: ...Huh?! Like I keep saying! I am Kamoshida! I am king! **

And again, like they care. They will stop you king or no king!

Ryuji: You look down on everyone...but you're seriously lame right now.

Ann: We came all this way to steal that! Will you just give it up and hand it over? 

**Asmodeus: Silence! I won't let the likes of you have this!**

A lousy king to never know when he is defeated to learn the hard way against four thieves.

Morgana: You still have the energy to say those things with that?! Then we're gonna to up our game as well!

Going on an all out attack of four to strike back at Suguru Shadow with everything they got was an awesome move!

Keiko: Take that!

**Asmodeus: I'm the king...! If I'm not, then who is?! **

More like the king of fools he is...Still, they needed to stop Suguru Shadow somehow and get the Treasure away from him.

Morgana: We won't get anywhere with brute force...Joker, what can we do?

Keiko thinks of a plan very hard to get one thing done and then ending the battle next.

Keiko: (First thing's first...) Let's go for the crown.

A wise choice.

Morgana: I see...In that case, time for Plan B!

He points out to Ryuji, Ann, and Keiko on what they should do.

Keiko: The question is this, how can we get it away from Kamoshida?

Morgana: I think I might know how...Look over at that terrace! While the others are drawing Kamoshida's attention, have someone go there! Let's steal the Treasure without him noticing!

One must go do it, while the other three hold off against Suguru Shadow. A small time stopping him with less people for a bit, but it has to be done. And hurry, because he started throwing his fork and knife at them a lot to try to be eaten next, ew!

Ann: Let's steal that crown!

Keiko: Okay... (We need to slow Kamoshida down, while one person gets the Treasure off his head. But who would be the best to do it...?)

She thought about it hard enough to think of the good person to do it...

Keiko: Mona, you know what to do.

Morgana gives it a shot to be fast and sneaky.

Morgana: Leave it to me! Keep him distracted by attacking him! Attack Kamoshida! Keep him busy!

And they will! For Morgana sneaks around behind Suguru Shadow to get to the top as Keiko, Ryuji, and Ann kept on fighting with the mess up king. But he then uses his long tongue to try getting hold of Keiko next to eat or make her his slave! Not good...!

Keiko: (Oh, no! He's got me!)

Ryuji: Joker!

This is so messed up! Trying to get out with the many dark daggers to shoot at 'and keeping Suguru Shadow's eyes on her', to try getting out of this mess.

**Asmodeus: Got ya, missy! You will become my sexy slave by force, or I might have to eat you whole! What's it gonna be?**

Neither! Trying to place Keiko in his mouth to swallow her whole to make a choice by force...Keiko uses her powers from one Persona to keep Suguru Shadow's mouth to stay opened wide to try getting out of there.

Keiko: I'm not...going...to...be eaten...by you...!

Trying to hold on, Ann uses her fire powers to burn the king's long tongue with one touch.

Ann: Have a taste of this, you pig!

That has to burn him badly to be yelling in pain and enough for Keiko to jump out, kicks Suguru Shadow in the face to fall down, and Ryuji to catch her. That's twice he saved two girls in battle so far, nicely done.

Keiko: Thanks, Skull. You saved me. Well, both you and Panther did.

Ryuji: (Thank God she's okay!) Hell ya I did! I'm glad you're fine, Joker...

Having a moment 'or Ryuji was trying to', they move away from Suguru Shadow's other whip attacks to getting back in battle.

Keiko: Hey, Skull...you can put me down now.

He does so.

Ryuji: Sorry! (So worth touching her again though! Awesome!)

At least they're weakening Suguru Shadow so far.

**Asmodeus: That hurt, goddammit! So you want to die like the rest of them? Then so be it, bitch. How dare you keep defying me...Looks like I gotta bring out the big guns! Slaves! Bring me over you-know-what!**

What does he have in mind next to make his little slaves get for him to be his powerful weapon? The four start to run up to all three of them.

**Asmodeus: Time for my skill shot from when I active and rockin' it! Kill shot...as in I'll make the kill! **

Another stronger attack to come around real soon. For Morgan to see this, he keeps on climbing up top to warn the other team members to be careful.

Morgana: It feels like he's gonna attack! Everyone! Keep your guards up!

And they do to go into guard mode for all three of them. As Suguru Shadow shoots out his big volleyball weapon to throw down at all of them, they get hurt too much to keep on attacking thanks to their blocking skills.

Keiko: A close call that was compared to getting eaten almost. Let's keep this up, you guys!

Attack him some more for this king was all talk and no show to keep on nagging a lot. Does he ever shut up for once?

**Asmodeus: Now listen up. This school exists because I'm around. You're the only ones who don't respect me, you know! **

Thanks to Suguru Shadow's long ass talk of his, Morgana kept on climbing up top some more.

Morgana: ...It's all going as planned. That was too close for Madame Keiko getting eaten was scary, I thought she was almost a goner. Now...Time to use this opportunity to take the Treasure!

Keep on going! From more attacks and boost up for Suguru Shadow, Keiko has Arsene's powers to strike back. Ann with her Carmen and Ryuji using Captain Kidd to give it everything they have on the king so far to get a bit weaken. Just a little bit more...

**Asmodeus: You're misunderstanding it all! I haven't sexually harassed anyone! Not to Ms. Amamiya or Ann Takamaki. They came on to me because they wanted to get on my good side. **

A sick thing to say! Other than that, Morgana was climbing up without Suguru Shadow seeing him one bit, it was working so far.

Morgana: He hasn't notice a thing here. Good. Just a little more to the Treasure!

Climbing up top all the way to wait for the right move. For the others were doing well as Keiko, Ryuji, and Ann kept their guard up...

**Asmodeus: You are all quite tenacious...Ah, I get it! You all want to see my kill shot again, don't you? **

They go into guard mode to avoid the powerful attack again. And more wine drinking to boost his attacks up more for the third time!

Keiko: (Just a little bit more...We can pull this off.)

Soon enough, Suguru Shadow catches on from Morgana to go missing.

**Asmodeus: Is there one less of you...? I knew it! They're missing! Where'd they go?! **

Now it was time to get his Treasure!

Morgana: It's already check and mate!

From jumping off one side, hitting the crown off of Suguru Shadow's head, getting the Treasure, and the planned work out.

Keiko: We got it! Way a go, Mona!

**Asmodeus: Nooo! My...my previous...! **

Like taking candy from a baby, and Suguru Shadow's acting like a very big one to be off guard this time.

Morgana: Good, Kamoshida's shaken up!

And with that, it was beaten up the villain time! Everyone, on your guard!

Ann: I think we can do this...!

Keiko: Then let's finish this! All together now!

An all out attack from all four of them to hit the king really hard.

Morgana: Furious Fangs!

Keiko: Daggers of Darkness!

Ryuji: Raging Storm Clash!

Ann: Burning Claw!

From an all out attack and to both Ryuji and Ann's weapons to hit their enemy in one hit 'the most', the king falls down to his knees and in defeat. From a beast, he turns back to normal.

**Asmodeus: DAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!**

Down goes the king to also be going back to normal and the crown shrinks back to its normal size again.

Ryuji: Down with the king, baby!

With Ryuji dancing with joy for a victory, as Keiko was speechless of them winning their first fight to finally stopping Suguru Shadow for good.

Keiko: (We...We won...We finally ended Kamoshida's nightmare...) All right! Way a go, everyone! Kamoshida has been defeated!

All was good for them, well...Suguru Shadow wasn't done yet to take the crown to keep to himself.

Ryuji: Ah! Hey!

**Suguru Shadow: Nnhg...**

Trying to run away, Suguru Shadow had nowhere to go, call out for anyone around, hide at, or anything from it at all...

Ann: What's wrong? Not running away? Why don't you run...? Aren't you a great athlete?

Not when he has nothing else but the Treasure in his hand after losing a battle.

**Suguru Shadow: It's always been like this...all those goddamn hyenas forcing their exceptions on me...! I'm doing all of this for them! What's wrong about demanding a reward for that?! **

Is that all...? Kind of sad if you ask me.

Ryuji: Now you're makin' excuses...? We'll do something about that distorted heart of yours.

Its funny to see Suguru Shadow to feel this way now, the real one must feel the same thing right about now back in the real world.

**Suguru Shadow: Hrrgh…**

Ann: Scared? Right now, you're seeing the same view that Shiho did.

Keiko: And the good news is this...Yuuki and Ryuji aren't getting expelled after all from your wrong doings, and neither is Keiko herself, or almost becoming your girlfriend...In other words, you've loss the game. The one thing you hate in the entire world other than yourself.

Yep, Suguru Shadow did lose for them to get the proof and get the crap beaten out of him. Ann slowly walks up to the false king to not be afraid anymore.

Ann: She's right, we've won. A deal's a deal after all. I'm sure she was scared too...except she had no choice but to jump...What will you do? Will you jump? ...Or would you rather die here?

What was the king's choice? Ann having Carmen light some things up with her fire to scare Suguru Shadow, will she really kill him from the Metaverse to have the same affect in the real world?

**Suguru Shadow: N-Ngh...**

Morgana: Do you want to finish him off? It's your call.

**Suguru Shadow: No, please wait! I beg you...Just forgive meee!**

Begging for his life, his was too good to watch him suffer like this.

Ann: Shut up. I bet everyone told you the same. But you...You took everything from them!

She does fire a powerful warning shot next to Suguru Shadow to miss, he admits his defeat at long last.

**Suguru Shadow: *shriek* I accept defeat...You want this? Take it. **

Suguru Shadow throws the Treasure of his crown to give to Keiko for her to catch it in her hands.

Ryuji: We finally got it.

It was there that...the king was really crying with real tears, no act.

**Suguru Shadow: Go ahead and finish me off...You do that...and my real self will go down too...You have that right since you've won...**

Ann wanted Suguru Shadow and the real him to be dead, to fire another powerful shot...

Ryuji: Ann...!

Keiko: Don't do it!

But she doesn't to tell Carmen to stand down, and she does.

Ann: If his mind shuts down, he can't admit his crimes.

A very close call there, but the right thing for Ann to do to have the others feel relived.

Morgana: You're kind, Lady Ann...

Besides, seeing Suguru Shadow in defeat like this was good revenge enough.

**Suguru Shadow: I've lost. You're through when you lose...What am I – What am I suppose to do now...?**

From there, Keiko walks up to Suguru Shadow to tell it like it is.

Keiko: Admit to your crimes to tell the police when you to turn yourself in quietly, confused to all of your crimes, atone for the many sins you've done. Set yourself free from the darkness from within your heart to stop.

**Suguru Shadow: All right. I will leave now and return to my real self. From hurting the girls, accusing the boys, and lying to others...I've admit defeat. All of it. I'll make certain that I-**

Keiko does the rest from another move from the mask on the back side to release the energy to stop the evil and set the real Suguru free.

Morgana: On the other side of your mask, Joker, use it to set the person's desires to change their heart. Throw it and say... "Flaming Heart". Trust me, it'll work.

And she does so right away on certain people.

Keiko: A wise decision. Kamoshida...Flaming Heart!

This move ends the bad one who was controlling the Palace, taking the Treasure of theirs, and stopping their bad selves to saving the good ones. That ended nicely.

**Suguru Shadow: I don't need power to win at anything. Doing your best is what counts the most, and I'll remember the good times I had with it once. I'll treasure them forever.**

And from there, he does. And that's that I guess...To also have a red type of gem to fall on the ground for the others to not see it, but someone else does from afar from watching the whole fight happen. Huh...? But it was far from over yet. Remember? Once the person of the Palace is gone, so is the entire area of he or she was in, it was time to leave right away.

Keiko: An earthquake?!

Morgana: Hey. Just so you all know, we don't have much time to waste. This place is about to collapse!

That means they get the crown and get out of there right away!

Ryuji: Run!

With everything coming down hard and fast, they cannot stop at all or they'll die in the rubble. And the same with someone else with the red gem too for this person retrieve it quickly, for that was very strange to look very important almost. Anyways, time to escape now.

Ann: We're gonna die! We're so gonna die!

Morgana catches up to ride on Ann's head in his cat form. That was fast...!

Keiko: Morgana, you can turn into a cat in this world too! (But how?!)

Ann: Hey, what the-?!

Then jumps on top of Ryuji's head to run in front.

Ryuji: Ack! No fair, you jerk!

Morgana: Mroooow!

He then stays on Keiko's shoulders to just keep on running for Ryuji to trip.

Ryuji: Gah!

Ann: Ryuji!

Keiko: Get up! Quickly!

Ryuji: Heh...It's been a while, so I tripped is all!

Hard to do some running since he hasn't done track in a while, but Ryuji gets back up. Continue to running away...the four see a way out of the Palace and finally they all go back to the real world for Suguru Shadow's Castle Palace was all gone in the Metaverse. No more since they got a hold of his Treasure being a crown. Tired from running, they were all back - safe and sound.

Keiko: Ah...Is everyone here? Everyone OK? 

Looks and sounds like it.

Ann: *pant* *pant* That sucked...

Ryuji then checks his cell phone to tell the others on what was going on.

Ryuji: Hey! Look at the nav!

For him, Ann, and Keiko check the app on each of their cellphones to show no sign of the castle to be in the Metaverse anymore.

Metaverse Navigator: [The destination has been deleted.]

Looks like it...

Morgana: It looks like it all worked out for all of us, didn't it? We're still alive and kicking.

And a good thing too, even for Suguru the real one turns himself to the police to confess everything he has done for Akechi to see that he would crack in the end, and he did. Well, only because the other four who became special type of thieves did stop him. How will this turn out now since Morgana has a group to aid and help him out as well...? From Keiko, Ann, and Ryuji all did a fine job on their first task on a very bad person – but this was far from over though. Stay tune to see what happens next from the spot they returned to and so much more. Some battle that was for them, huh? But they did it!

Tayla: Suguru Shadow – Asmodeus, is defeated.


	17. The Days in Waiting

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 17 – The Days in Waiting

A great defeat of Suguru and his Shadow self from the castle of his own Palace is long gone since Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skill, and Ann/Panther got the Treasure of his crown to steal and escaped from the old part of the Metaverse and back to the real world. But what did Suguru's Heart of the Treasure looks like in the real world? After checking the app/nav of the place to be no more on their cell phones to prove it was gone and Suguru has finally turned himself in to confess his crimes from his change of heart...A lot has been happening so far.

Keiko: Kamoshida's castle is no more...You're right, Ryuji.

Ann: ...It's true. We can't go there anymore.

More importantly...

Morgana: What about the Treasure?!

Keiko: It's okay, Morgana. I got it right here. (So this is Kamoshida's favorite Treasure to have and to love so much. His reward medal.)

She shows the other what Suguru's Treasure really looks like, from a crown to really be a medal type of trophy.

Ryuji: What the...?

Ann: ...A medal? Wait, where'd that crown go?

Ryuji: What's goin' on...?

Keiko: I'm starting to, but we'll let Morgana explain to us.

And so, he tells them. For the medal was the crown.

Morgana: It means, that was the source of Kamoshida's desires. To him, this medal is worth as much as that crown we saw in the Palace.

From Suguru being an Olympic champion, was big to desire it so much to keep on going to be the best than the rest of the people in the world, even the other high school students. Now they were getting it.

Ryuji: An Olympic medal...So, that perv kept clingin' to his past glory and couldn't let it go...

Ann: But...this means that Kamoshida's heart might have changed, right?

Seems like it, for they now had to wait and see for the time being.

Keiko: I sure hope so.

Morgana: ...Probably...

One of a 'probably' is all that Morgana's saying who doesn't know yet. So they have to wait...? Ouch.

Ryuji: "Probably"?! Our expulsion's on the line here!

Morgana: This is the first successful example for me too. However, there's no doubt that this has affected Kamoshida's personality quite a lot. The entire Palace disappeared, after all.

This might be a while since Suguru did go straight to the police for the rest to take affect for his career to end real soon.

Ryuji: Ugh, I feel all antsy! Ain't there a way to check now?

Keiko: Hey, Ryuji, it'll be okay. We'll just wait and find out in a bit. But look at it this way...Kamoshida's not going to bother me, Ann, Yuuki, you, or any other students no more, right?

True, so true, they all safe from Suguru to be no more.

Ann: Right...Keiko has a very good point.

Morgana: Come on, why the gloomy faces? Be happy! We completed this with great success, you know. And Madame Keiko's right, you're all safe and staying in school.

Ryuji: We just don't know if everything's OK yet...

It will to take some type for the people in the school and the public to soon learn about Suguru's abuse on the students to be told soon enough.

Morgana: I'm pretty sure it'll be fine. Remember how Kamoshida's Shadow said that he's returning to his self in reality? Suguru Kamoshida was a scum. Still...He did seem to regain his conscience somewhat in the end.

Keiko: It seems so, he did say it. And I did a thing with my mask to cleanse his Shadow wicked desires to be normal again too just in case. I can do it for the ones who rule over Palaces and save other the Personas from the bad Shadows from within them to use their powers for good.

That she did – one side of the mask to use to save Personas, and the other side to stop the wicked ones for good with a change of heart.

Morgana: That you did, Madame Keiko, nicely done. There are definitely those who are been saved thanks to what you've all done.

Ann: Yeah...

Ryuji: Anyways, I guess we gotta wait. It all boils down to what's gonna happen to Kamoshida...or if we're gettin' expelled for real...But for you, Keiko, to not go out with that damn pervert was still worth stopping.

One problem solve so far, and the rest to wait for next.

Keiko: We'll be fine. For now, let's all go home. It's been a long day...The Metaverse can make the day slow down here in the real world, but it still makes anyone feel tired very much.

From a bound of friendship to stopping one person, who knows what will happen next 'which it will'. For Morgana was happy to get the Treasure, Ann was happy to help out Shiho, Ryuji got back at Suguru, and Keiko was free from the likes of Suguru himself to not go near her anymore.

Ryuji: ...Right. I'm just glad you're safe, Keiko, all of us made it through. C'mon, let's go home.

Ann: See you guys later.

Keiko: Take care and be careful getting back home safely, you two.

Morgana: Great work, everyone. Let's go, Madame Keiko.

For Ryuji and Ann went back to their homes...leaving Morgana to go into Keiko's school bag for them to walk back to the Cafe Leblanc for Sojiro to see her getting back from school alright, and for her and Morgana get cleaned up to call it a night.

Keiko: So much to change Kamoshida and his Shadow self from taking his Treasure of his heart by changing his bad ways.

Morgana: You can say that, yes. Basically, the Treasure changes the shape of things. Once that's gone, the power no longer works. Though the real reason I changed quickly back then was because I'm so incredibly skilled! How's that? Isn't that amazing?!

Keiko: It was.

With Keiko finishing doing her chores around the place, Sojiro checks on her again 'as he always does'.

Sojiro: Hey, Keiko, you sure look satisfied...Something good happen today?

Keiko: Huh? Oh, just hanging out with some of my new friends from school is all.

Sojiro: I see...New friends, enough to keep you into doing some good things in life. To be young again.

A nice sleep for the moment for Keiko and the other three to end the nightmare from Shujin Academy for one gym teacher to get into trouble and admits his crimes to the cops, what a battle that was.

Year 20xx

Day # 14 – April 4/22nd – Friday

Another day to go to school for Keiko and Morgana to always hear students talking to one another from time to time on her way there...As Ryuji also sees them to join the train ride too.

Ryuji: Whaddup! *pant* I made it...

Keiko: You did, Ryuji, just take a breathier.

Morgana: If you know how...

Really? I guess this how Morgana and Ryuji 'sort of' get along with each other.

Ryuji: I slept in, so I ran out without eating breakfast…I feel so weak because of it…After we took down Kamoshida, I just feel so spent and out of gas, you know? You get me, right?

Keiko: I do.

Ryuji: Right? Now all we have left to do is wait for that board meeting…Anyways, I'm hungry. I guess I'll buy some bread at the school store...

As the hours pass for Keiko to be doing well in class from Mr. Inui's...

Mr. Inui: Kamoshida-kun was really in his element at the volleyball rally the other day. You kids are lucky to receive direct instruction from a world-famous athlete like him. Sports have been regarded as sacred things that invigorate people since ancient times. So much so that the emperor himself even participated once.

Oh boy, dude, you don't know the half of it about the real Suguru until later on. Doing some more school work, until lunch time after Keiko ate some food 'and gave some to Morgana' to meet up with Ryuji down the hallways to see how he was holding up so far since yesterday. He seems to be doing well from the looks of it.

Keiko: Hi, Ryuji, I see you're hanging in there.

Ryuji: I am, or rather...I'm tryin' to. Anyways, Keiko...Have you seen Kamoshida?

Keiko: *shakes head* No I haven't.

Looks like things might be going well as they thought it would be like, so far...

Ryuji: I see. You really think he changed?

Keiko: I have a feeling he has for good.

And not just the power to sense something or anything out on Keiko's end, but because it did happen to Suguru.

Ryuji: Well, yeah...

Just then, Keiko and Ryuji see and hear their home room teacher Kawa walking down the hallways of the school who was looking for the two to have a word for them.

Kawa: Oh, perfect timing!

They see Kawa.

Keiko: Ms. Kawakami? (Its been a while since I've last seen her.)

They both wonder what Kawa wanted with them.

Kawa: Study hall will be held instead of PE today. I'm letting you two know just in case none of you haven't heard. Mr. Kamoshida has taken the day off.

That's one good news to hear so far for Suguru was not in school right now.

Keiko: (Could it be because we changed his heart? It has to be!)

Ryuji: He ain't here...?

Because of it, the whole thing must remain a secret for Kawa to tell the two to keep quiet about it 'but they did it with good reasons why'.

Kawa: Don't tell anyone that none of you heard from me...But we received word that Mr. Kamoshida is placing himself under suspension. It's such an important time before the tournament too...Principle Kobayakawa went to talk to him about it, but he supposedly wasn't making any sense...

Looks like Suguru turned himself in to the police from Akechi to take care of it, being very true because of it for Keiko and Ryuji don't have to worry about the mess up gym teacher anymore.

Keiko: You don't say, Ms. Kawakami? (This is good!)

Ryuji: Wait, s suspension?!

Kawa tells Ryuji to keep this quiet.

Kawa: Not so loud! The talks about your expulsions may be put on hold too...I don't know how much about it though...Anyway, I've relayed what's going on to you both.

In other words – Keiko, Ryuji, and Yuuki won't get kicked out of school at all. Nor will Keiko will be going out with the likes of Suguru at all. So this was going well so far.

Keiko: Not bad, huh?

Ryuji: Yeah, looks like something happened...At least it sounds different from a mental shutdown...

Keiko: It does.

Ryuji: I guess all we can do now is wait...

Keiko: We have no other choice, Ryuji.

He stares at Keiko to make her feel weird with Ryuji moving up too close at her.

Ryuji: Hey, Keiko...

Keiko: What? Ryuji, why are you staring at me like that...?

Ryuji: From Kamoshida almost eating you alive. From seeing you close to death had me worried, I thought I almost loss you.

Too close for Ryuji to really like Keiko to be in love, but she was just a friend to him is all.

Keiko: I get it...Ryuji, but not this close please...We better get back to our own classes now. I'll see you later.

She leaves for Ryuji won't give up on Keiko at all.

Ryuji: See ya later... (I know I can have her be mine by admitting my love for her...)

This makes Keiko feel very weird after from that moment to happen.

Keiko: (Was Ryuji coming on to me more than just a friend...? But I already have a boyfriend to be slowly dating with Akechi. How can I explain to Ryuji and the others about him? I can't hide it from my shyness.)

She has to tell the three about Keiko herself to be dating someone being Akechi, and still keep a secret about them being special type of thief to stop bad people, like Suguru was. Hours later, school was done for Keiko to try to do something while Morgana was still hanging out in her school bag. Waiting was kind of hard to be doing...

Morgana: Like I said, Madame Keiko, there's nothing to worry about, right? Kamoshida won't be a problem at your school anymore thanks to us.

He was right. With Keiko checking on her text messages to wait for Ryuji and Ann to do the same thing, while Ann visits Shiho again at the hospital to check on her until she wakes up. A nice thought to know she was hanging in there...Which was very good. Soon to be getting another text message from Ryuji to ask Keiko if he wanted to do something with him, track running to try getting back at it again for her to help out a friend like him. And not getting too personal this time.

Keiko: (I do care for Ryuji as a friend of mine, and one my first one...)

Morgana: The more time with your friends is a good thing, and Ryuji better be on his best behavior.

Keiko: I'll deal with him if I have to, Morgana, don't worry.

She knows what she's doing for Morgana to wait for Keiko. As she and Ryuji stayed after school to do some track running together from outside of the school building, while also bounding a bit more to one another.

Ryuji: Thanks for joinin' me, Keiko, it's been a while since I've done this.

Keiko: It's no trouble at all, Ryuji. I like to have a good work out.

Ryuji: Man, this place brings back memories...Sorry, Keiko. It just...this is my secret trainin' spot. Er...Was.

So it seems like it for Ryuji to do it a lot for Keiko to soon learn a lot more about the first friend of hers that she has made.

Keiko: It use to be? So it's not anymore? Someone owns it now?

Ryuji: No, it just I don't do this anymore. From back when I was on the track team. Actually, I've been thinkin' about tryin' to run again.

Really? Ryuji wants to again after the whole Suguru mess to have some better changes now for students to trust in him again little by little.

Keiko: (He wants to prove himself to the others that he hasn't abandoned them.) Is it because on what Kamoshida did to ruin your tracking career?

A little bit of both, yes. From them running out of the Palace to fall apart, which almost had Ryuji killed from not running so fast.

Ryuji: Who wouldn't guessed? Keiko, you sure can read my mind for someone as hot as you in a gym girl school uniform you have on...From fightin' in that other world was a total shock. I couldn't move like I use to. It just felt lame...

Keiko: Yeah, you almost gave us a scared.

For her to say it to Ryuji made him feel speechless for Keiko to care about him and a lot more from Ann.

Ryuji: (Keiko...She does care about me...) Besides the point...! So I started thinkin', maybe I need to built up my muscles again. Anything's gotta be better than this flimsy body, right? Plus, maybe then I'll be able to help out a little more.

He sounded serious to do this for Keiko to do the same thing by helping out Ryuji.

Keiko: I'm counting on you then. I want you to do your best on track again, to prove to the others you didn't abandon you. No. You didn't for me, Morgana, or Ann. You helped us out so much from Kamoshida...And we're grateful for it to saving me from the part when he groped me, so, Ryuji...I wanted to thank you for saving my life.

Ryuji: Wait...You're thankin' me directly for savin' you from Kamoshida? Are you for real, Keiko?!

He looked very happy when Keiko said everything about it.

Keiko: Ah...I really am, Ryuji. Just take it easy a little. I know how nice it was for me to say it.

Ryuji moves back a little from Keiko from doing it again to feel a bit silly.

Ryuji: Sorry...Heheh. I'm totally gonna wreck your expectations! Even if you're a girl, Keiko, I still want to be the best...U-Uh, I mean that in a good way! Anyways, Keiko, you ace like it's only me who's gonna be doin' this, but you're getting' in on it too.

Keiko: Really? (Ryuji can do this again for the other team to see him do well, all of it and what Kamoshida did to them all. This will change everything for them and him.)

For her to think that and for Ryuji to know of Keiko's reaction for him to be very serious on what he was going to do.

Ryuji: Whoa, don't look so surprised! Keiko, why'd you think I had you go and change into that? It's be pointless if I was the only one gettin' super fast, right? All right, I'm gonna do some knee lift sprints. You're stuck with the normal ones!

Ryuji starts off first to be running, and Keiko does the same next to be right behind him.

Keiko: OK! (He was a pretty good running for someone who hasn't done it in a very long time, but I think Ryuji's going to pull through this with my help. All it takes is practice and more training.)

And so, they continued to do it while Morgana was napping to wait for Keiko to be done to go back in the bag in a while...For them to to do good running with Ryuji tired out but he has done good on his first try running around a lot.

Ryuji: Damn, my leg's all tight...

Keiko: But you did great. This feels good knowing you're getting a lot of work out on your body.

She gives him a massage on Ryuji's back to like the feeling from her gentle touch.

Ryuji: That feels nice...

Keiko: Better?

Looks like it...

Ryuji: I'm good! You know, Keiko, things changed from before we stopped Kamoshida who changed everyone's lives almost, and mine.

Keiko: What do you mean? That is, if you don't mind asking you...

He didn't mind to tell Keiko about it.

Ryuji: No, it's fine...Before Kamoshida came along, the track team was the biggest thing that school had goin' for it. But it all changed after he got our coach fired and took over as the sub. That bastard...Right from the very start he was tryin' to get rid of us, and had you to himself. Sicko! But I'm glad he didn't came on you all the way, Keiko. Same with Ann either nor Suzui completely.

Things were good until Suguru got the job as a gym teacher instead to get the old one fired on false charges to hurt others and for Ryuji to leave for that reason to try saving them, not to abandoned them. Feeling bad and happy it's all over now for Keiko didn't like Suguru either to finally be over with, all of it to cheer Ryuji right up.

Keiko: I'm happy too with Morgana did teach us on what we had to do, but we fixed it in the end.

Ryuji: We did. He'd give us crazy workouts, then when we couldn't do 'em, he'd add even more on top of that...Day after day was nothing but that bullshit...He was goin' after me especially.

Keiko: How awful...He did it to you more and on others before we met. But why?

For Suguru knew Ryuji was the only one to stand up for himself to stop the gym teacher, but he wouldn't allow him to be stopped.

Ryuji: He knew...He knew I was the kinda guy who'd fight back to help the others out because they were all scared. But I didn't blame the rest who couldn't do it. If my time dropped even a little, he'd cuss me out. Then on top of that, he brought up my parents...

Keiko: What about your parents? No matter what you tried to explain to them, they still wouldn't believed in you? How awful!

No kidding, it did happened before because Suguru got away with it all. But not anymore.

Ryuji: Keiko, it's fine now.

Keiko: I know that, but still! Parents are suppose to teach their child from right from wrong to learn a lot to help their child out, not to believe in them to think the teachers from their school is right than the students...! Just like with me for saving a woman and that man...! Got me arrested because of it...From Kamoshida getting you in to trouble from others to turn their backs on you, Not to mention Shiho almost died, Yuuki was hurt badly, and he tried to have his way with me and Ann...It just wrong! I hate when others don't believe in you. It makes me mad...! And mostly very sad to feel sorry for them, I just want to help them out. For my friends and others. So much to happen.

Touching words to make Keiko feel sad for Ryuji to see how sorry she feels for him before they met for all of this mess from Suguru's doing to happen so much. He tells Keiko on what really happened between Suguru, himself, and his parents that changed the entire team...

Ryuji: Keiko, hey...It's OK. My parents...They love me, sometimes my Mom corrects me in words to pulling my hair in a kind way...And my Dad drinks, but not a lot. Just a quick glop and then we talked. My Mom and Dad are really good people, but that part they didn't help me out, I did try to tell them so much, with no luck. I dunno how Kamoshida found out from them helping out out to not believing me at some point; but he told the whole goddamn team thinkin' my parents were alcoholics and homeless people to turn me to a bad guy...And as you can guess, I lost it and I hit him.

I guess Suguru started it for Ryuji to hit Suguru really hard 'after what he was doing to everyone else and himself'.

Keiko: Oh! Actually, I don't blame you one bit for doing it, you were the first to defend yourself and your other friends from the likes of him.

Ryuji: I know. But get this, it was like he wanted me to do it though. He called it an "act of violence" and shut the team down...

Now Keiko knows everything on what happened to poor Ryuji.

Keiko: So that's what really happened.

Ryuji: Yeah...All of it. And thanks to that, the other guys on my team treat me like some kinda traitor...And that ain't wrong. 'Cause of me, they all lost their shot at the championship. Heh...Listen to me talk like this, you were the first I told about after all.

For Keiko was the first to hear Ryuji's entire story to be all true.

Keiko: (So sad...) Do you regret it, Ryuji? Just a little maybe? I know it was all Kamoshida's fault...

Some of it was to know Ryuji can do better to prove himself to the others.

Ryuji: (Damn, Keiko's standin' up for someone like me...What a real babe!) ...A little bit yes, and a little bit no...C'mon, Keiko, don't ask me tough questions like that. I'm not very smart, y'know! Anyways, it doesn't matter now. That's all in the past! I'm only thinkin' about the future now! That's what we're gonna do – build the future! We gotta make positive thoughts, Keiko!

Keiko: Ah...Okay. I know you can do anything you set your mind to it, Ryuji, so do your best. Yuuki, Morgana, Ann, and I will cheer you on. Get back on the track team your way.

For Keiko to make a joke to be laughing and Ryuji 'to also be staring at her and the cute laughter from Keiko' to then say and do it. By doing something to admit his feelings towards her...

Ryuji: Keiko, I don't know what I do without you. I wouldn't be able to do this without someone's help from a certain someone lookin' right at me...

Hugging Keiko for her to fall down and Ryuji to be on top of her, he then does it...He kisses Keiko on the lips out of nowhere!

Keiko: (Mmm...! What is he doing?!) Ryuji-!

Ryuji: I love you!

Keiko: What?! (Love me?! But I'm already with someone else...) Wait, Ryuji, we're just friends!

For him to not care to have Keiko in his arms to kissing and admitting everything to her. Ah, man...

Ryuji: I don't care! No matter what other boy have to come between us, I'll never stop loving you, Keiko! You're the first friend I've ever made in a long time. You believed in me! And from you being in the arms of Kamoshida, I woulda gotten expelled to risk it than to have someone like him take you away from me!

Keiko: Stop it!

Keiko tries to push Ryuji off of her to be making a scene to feel not the same she is with Akechi 'for her to tell the others soon about it', she had to free one of her arms to slap Ryuji in the face to finally stopping.

Ryuji: Ouch...! Oh, no...

He realize on what he was trying to do to have Keiko look scared.

Ryuji: Keiko...I'm sorry...I didn't mean-!

Morgana then checks on them to be the thing on 'it isn't what it looks like' type of walk ins.

Morgana: Madame Keiko! I heard you yelling! What's the matter?

He sees Ryuji on top of Keiko to think they were having sex, but they weren't at all!

Keiko: Ah...

Ryuji: Morgana...Wait, I can explain!

Morgana got mad to use his claws to teach Ryuji a lesson.

Morgana: Is...Madame Keiko...getting raped by Ryuji...? You idiot pervert at a school too? So nasty!

He was getting hurt a lot.

Ryuji: Knock it off, you stupid cat!

Morgana: Nasty! Nasty! Nasty! Nasty! Nasty!

Keiko breaks them both up in time from trying to kill one another.

Keiko: All right, enough! Morgana, come with me in the bag. I need to shower before we go home. And Ryuji, please don't do that again. I care about you a lot as friends, sorry...I just don't feel the same way back. I have someone I'm seeing. Taking my relationship very slowly.

Ryuji and Morgana now know that Keiko was seeing someone 'being Akechi so far'.

Ryuji: You already have a boyfriend?!

Morgana: I knew it. It's fine, Madame Keiko, you told this idiot about the real deal. Good for you. Take your time getting bathe and I'll wait until you're done.

Off he goes, ouch...For Keiko was trying to tell Ryuji about it, but he wouldn't listen.

Ryuji: A boyfriend huh? I hope he treats you well. We'll meet with this boyfriend of yours soon?

Keiko: When you do see him in person, yes. I promise. Ryuji, I didn't mean to slap you.

Ryuji: It's fine. I can't stay mad at you, Keiko, even if you're already taken. But damn, Morgana...! His claws hurt!

Keiko helps him out a little to get a wet face clothe for it.

Keiko: Sorry, he just jump the gun so easily on what he sees things to be the wrong idea. Are we still friend?

Ryuji: Yeah, we are. And, Keiko...? Don't worry. Even if you're taken by someone who already loves you, I will win you over to still love you a whole lot more no matter what happens. I meant ever word I said. But for me to kiss you and...You know I would never try to hurt you. I just wanted to let those words come out. (I would do anythin' for you, Keiko.)

He was very serious for another guy really loves Keiko a lot – from Akechi and now Ryuji. So much to be going on, huh?

Keiko: (That was no act then...He means it...) I see.

Now to finish up practicing to finish up with until Ryuji and Keiko do some more together next time.

Ryuji: Well, c'mon. We're all warmed up, right? How 'bout another quick run you and I. By the way, you're actually pretty good at runnin'. Not as good as me though!

Ryuji means well to be a good person, for knowing it place the hard way with Keiko now, but he won't give up on her.

Keiko: Hey...Well, I'll do my best. Like you will get better the most soon enough.

They continued to run a few more rounds for Ryuji to get better with Keiko's help...

Ryuji: Holly...crap...My legs're shakin'. Don't collapse on your way...home, babe...Later.

I guess it was done for today, for them to go on home after showering at their own locker rooms of boys and girls gym room of the school.

Keiko: Bye, Ryuji, see you tomorrow. (My God...Lots of boys...Ryuji...He's a better person than Kamoshida was, but I'm dating with Akechi now for my first friend came on to be to kissing me on the lips! With one to go out with who loves me very much, and another boy who I'm friends with lately to love me!)

As Keiko was finish showering last to head on the train back to Cafe Leblanc with Morgana to hear about her boyfriend.

Morgana: So, Madame Keiko...You have a boyfriend you're seeing sometimes, huh? Good for you. He must be a real charmer and a nice guy than Ryuji can be.

Keiko: Huh? Oh yes, he is really nice and cute looking...

Morgana: So why are you so shy about going out with this guy? Is it because of Ryuji...?

Keiko: Not at all. I care for him as a friend, believe me. I think Akechi's a sweet guy to be going out with someone who really loves me on who I really am...This is just happening so fast, Morgana, that I don't know what to do.

Morgana: About some boys falling for you? Better than Kamoshida, that's for sure. But still...I guess you just need to do something about Ryuji's perverted behaviors to still be his friend, and nothing else!

Keiko: I get it, okay? I just...I need to fix this type of problem so he won't do that...Making out to me ever again, but that doesn't mean...

Morgana: You love Ryuji as a friend, but you're not in love with him?

Keiko: That's it. I...I need to think about this...

And off home they go to walking back where Sojiro waits for Keiko to get back from school for Morgana sees for a girl like her to find true love and the other boys to all for her as well. In a young age of sixteen for Keiko Amamiya was a start of a new life of love.

Morgana: I understand. (A teenage girl like Madame Keiko is going through right now must be huge. Whoever her real boyfriend is, he must be a true gentleman towards her to not feel the same in the love kind of way to Ryuji. If she's happy, then I am too. As me for with Lady Ann are in love so much...)

Lots to be going on with this girl's mind so much to think about this, for Keiko really likes Akechi a lot but for Ryuji to like her more than a friend to really be in love with her. Oh, boy!


	18. Sojiro Sakura

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 18 – Sojiro Sakura

From Keiko and Akechi to be hanging out more to be going out on a date and to be in love for the first time for her...but Ryuji loves her a lot more than friends, to have Keiko in a very confusing part of thinking from other boys to fall for this girl a lot for Morgana to see how hard Keiko was going through right now, you know? Teenage love.

Morgana: Look, Madame Keiko. You want some advice on how a gentleman feels for a girl he loves like you, ask the headmaster of LeBlanc to get a good tip about it. See what he needs to say.

Ask Sojiro about Keiko's first feeling about love and other guys liking her a lot?

Keiko: Ask Mr. Sakura?!

Morgana: It wouldn't hurt to try. That's all I can tell you on what you should try to do.

Returning back to the Cafe Leblanc, where Sojiro wanted to see Keiko to talk to her while Morgana leaves her school bag to walk around the place that wasn't near the booth or bar of the room. Besides cleaning up the restaurant for Keiko to keep on living with Sojiro for free, he wanted to ask her for another favor in person to help him out on something else. Hey, other good news for Shiho was doing well, but she wasn't getting up yet for Ann to let Keiko and Ryuji know about it, still waiting for her to come through for this girl. The waiting on some other parts still continues...

Sojiro: Hey, Keiko. You got a minute?

Speak of the devil...

Keiko: Mr. Sakura? (How odd, I was just about to ask him something. I might as well try to.) Ah, yes?

Here we go then in a long talk.

Sojiro: There's somethin' I wanna ask you. C'mhere, let's have a chat.

Keiko: Okay. But I have to ask you an advice while we're at it.

Sojiro: It's a deal. Anyways...You're free tonight, aren't you? Care to have a little chat with me, Keiko? I mean, it's nothing bad. It's just a some small talk.

Seems like he wanted to really talk to Keiko.

Keiko: Small talk at one another, right... (This may be my opportunity to deepen bond more with Mr. Sakura for me...) Then let's talk.

This was good timing for Morgana to listen in on how Keiko will ask Sojiro on the advice while also hearing what he needed to say to her as well.

Sojiro: Good. There're a lot of things I wanted to ask you about, Keiko. I'll go clean up real quick, so just wait here. Why don't you go first and tell me about this advice of yours. Don't be shy now.

And for Keiko to go first while Sojiro cleaned up to wait for him, to tell him about her dating with someone and another who likes her a lot than a friend.

Keiko: Well, you see...I'm seeing someone who goes to a different school with a job and who's the same age as me. Taking our relationship very slow, but there's also...two more guys who are friends to me who are...in love with me too, but I don't feel the same way back...I want to tell them without hurting any of their feelings. What should I do?

From Ryuji and Yuuki do, and for Sojiro to hear that part for he thinks Keiko wasn't those type of girls.

Sojiro: Three boys are in love with you!?

This almost made Sojiro drop a glass and plate, but catches them from breaking.

Keiko: Wait, wait! Mr. Sakura, the boy I'm dating with is in love with me, he really loves me for who I really am to get to know him better. Its just the other two boys at my school who both have a crush on me. One who's very sensitive with a big heart who's smart, and the other guy was the first friend when I started high school there with no friends with some trouble from their past, and I felt bad to help him out, but he loves me a lot, but I care to love him as a friend. I just told him I don't feel that way back, but he means well. What I'm trying to say is this, Mr. Sakura...I don't know what to do. I thought you might know a little to help me out.

And so, he does have some tips when he was in love with someone from long ago to tell Keiko a little about his love life.

Sojiro: Oh. Oh, good! Sorry, I thought you were one of the girls who...you know have sex for money with many guys, but you wouldn't...I mean you would never do anything like it. I know!

Keiko: Ah, I know what you're trying to say. It's okay. (I'm glad he's not saying I'm a whore, like I'll ever will be in real life!)

Getting to the point – Sojiro tells Keiko on what she should do since he knows of someone who was another teenager he knows of so well today.

Sojiro: Anyways, you have a boyfriend? That's great. I hope he's treating you very well for me to see him in person real soon. I hope I can meet with him. What's his name?

Keiko: Goro Akechi.

Sojiro was surprised to hear of Keiko dating with someone who's a ace detective in the area.

Sojiro: Akechi? Lucky you. He's big, but I see why someone like him loves you a lot. Just don't do it in bed without protection and don't let him do things you don't want for him to do-!

Keiko: Mr. Sakura!

Another worrying guardian to say those things to Keiko to make her feel embarrassed.

Sojiro: Sorry, I'll stop. But you know what to say and do. Again, you're lucky to be dating with Akechi. Anyways, about the other guys at your school who are in love with you, but you love them as your friends only...And one of them kissed you...Still not bad, but out of nowhere to not know no means no. Damn...! Anyways, I was in love with a wonderful woman and taking care of her kid still, it was from her other husband who ran off and then she pass away...But we both loved each other to do something for her. And for you, Keiko, I can at least say this to you next. About the other boys who love you a lot more than staying as friends, you have to try having a normal talk with one of them, or both. Tell them how you feel, but not in a romantic relationship type of way to already be taken. Only then they'll understand, but if they try to do anything that you don't like any of them or him doing to you, then fight back and just say no. You have to know you shouldn't be touch in any way creepy-like. I tell them something they do something to my place, I say and do something about it. I'll allow you to do when needed to fight back, but that's it! It's fine to defend yourself when you need to fight back then not do nothing at all. I hope this advice helped out.

Ah, I think it did for Keiko to remember it for Sojiro very well. This proves he really does cares for her safety to do what's right at sometimes when needed.

Keiko: (A lot to be said and done!) You know what, Mr. Sakura? I think it'll help me out after all. I'll do that.

Sojiro: Good to know. Again, I hope to see you with Akechi in person later. Now that you told me your issue, let's talk about mine next.

Keiko: Of course.

Now it was Sojiro's turn to tell Keiko of his saying to her next.

Sojiro: So, how's school going for you other than boy troubles? You're not causing any trouble, are you?

Keiko: I have not other than some guy trouble to try to deal with on my own.

Sojiro: Well, well, Keiko...Good to know. Good. I've gotta report to your probation officer twice a month. It's already pain in the ass as is, so please don't make me have to write even more crap. Got that? This society is kept in check by laws and authority figures.

Keiko: The law is the law after all. And people now a days must follow the rules, no matter how some of them can suck.

Sojiro: You said it. Remember it well, Keiko. You can go and get yourself killed if you want, but don't go dragging other people into your mess. Just don't...Or try not to. The last thing we need is more idiots like you roaming around.

He means well to warn Keiko about it so she wouldn't put herself in danger.

Keiko: I'll keep that part in mind, Mr. Sakura.

Just then. Sojiro's cell phone rings to answer it to be someone of another teenager he knows of to care for very much. For he sounds very caring for this person a lot for Keiko to hear Sojiro to be a very nice person.

Sojiro: Hm? What's wrong? Yeah, I'm heading out now. Sorry about that...I know. The usual, right? OK, I'll see you later.

He hangs up for Keiko listen in to everything.

Keiko: This other girl like me to be talking to Mr. Sakura on the phone...? Just wondering...

Sojiro: You could say that, yes. As you can see, I'm pretty damn busy both at work and my private life. If you could lend a hand a little more around here for me, it'd really be a even great help...

Keiko: More I can do? I'll be more than happy to help.

That's a yes for Keiko to do more work for Sojiro around Leblanc...

Sojiro: Now, we're talking. Either way, I won't ask you to work for free. If you agree to help me, Keiko, then...I'll teach you how to make the perfect cup of coffee. Not a bad trade, eh?

Keiko: Learn how to make coffee too? Sounds interesting.

More work to do and then some to learn something for Sojiro and Keiko to be getting along very well.

Sojiro: All right. Looks like we've got ourselves a deal.

Keiko: Okay. (The distance between me and Mr. Sakura seems to be closing slightly...)

A more bond of those two was growing. With another slot of another Confidant to grow next for this guy...

Tayla: For Keiko tells the rest of the story to Sae in the present time for her to understand of her guardian Sojiro was trusting in her more and more every single day at a time. For Keiko to be a minor of a Phantom Thief to have Sojiro to support her carefully to have a home, parenting type and school time. It was there back to the past time of Keiko's slot of Confidants grew with Sojiro this time with another card to open up to. Nice! The more people she knows and helps out 'like Morgana told her', the stronger the bond happens.

Sae: You may call yourself a phantom thief, but you're still a minor. Someone had to support you. Furthermore, they did so knowing you were part of that group...Isn't the owner of that cafe an accomplice of yours!?

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Hierophant Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

Tayla: Hierophant Arcana #5 - Sojiro Sakura

The Hierophant is a symbol of education, authority, conservatism, obedience to rules and relationship with the divine. The definition of a "hierophant" is a person who interprets sacred mysteries or esoteric principles, and the term was originally used to name ancient Greek priests who did so. This Arcana's original name, however, is the Pope, the male counterpart of the Popess (Priestess in the series). Game play-wise, the Personas of the Hierophant Arcana have no weaknesses, but no particular strengths as well. Hierophant mythological figures tend to mirror Priestess figures, being male priests, gods of wisdom, or divine beings. Characters of the Hierophant Arcana are often older than the protagonist, and are typically quite wise and logical. The most common connection between Hierophant characters, however, is their association (and obsession) with the past.

Sojiro: I'll be counting on your help.

Keiko: I'll do my best, Mr. Sakura.

Sojiro: Thanks again, Keiko, you're not half bad. See ya later.

For Sojiro to close shop for tonight as Keiko and Morgana go to bed to learn how things will turn out from one another, to trusting each other still and try to deal with Ryuji's affections for Keiko the next time it happens.

Morgana: (Life can work itself out sometimes when you talk things over like they did. Well done.)

Year 20xx

Day # 15 – April 4/23rd – Saturday

Another fine day for Keiko to go out for a bit with Morgana to do something for a while after a long weekend from school and stopping Suguru, since yesteryear from learning a lot from work from Mr. Inui in his class for Keiko to be doing well and helping Ryuji do track again to have a day out for the two and hope for the news will come around, about Suguru confession to turning himself in...real soon I hope. They all hope for it to happen soon enough.

Keiko: (What a week...And the waiting of Kamoshida's abusing problems is still on hold until something does happen, it sure hard to wait so much. But we have no other choice. But Morgana's right; both me, Ryuji, and Ann have to wait until something comes around.)

Morgana pokes his head out of the bag to say something to Keiko next...

Morgana: Hey, Madame Keiko. See if you can get more medicines at the clinic place around the streets today. Just in case we go back to the Metaverse again, OK? It's best to be ready to have something on you and not have anything at all. Let's go.

Keiko: Yeah, let's get out to Tae's Clinic for a while to get some more. And with enough money for it. Come on, Morgana.

The two go back there again, for the last time is when Tae had a fight with someone of her drug testing skills on others, to make sure that her business was still going well, and...it looks like Tae was feeling like herself again. Very good to know.

Keiko: (Hmmm...Looks like Tae's doing much better, so that's good to know. I should ask her about the "enchanting drug" I heard her talking about the other day...After Morgana and I saved her from the Shadow to turn to a good Persona, to become one of my powers. So why not.)

Going up to the desk to ask Tae to get some more medicines to buy, and to help her out on the drug she was working.

Tae: Oh, Keiko Amamiya, welcome back. What are you here for today?

Keiko sees that no one else was around to tell the doctor about the special drug while Morgana waited from outside of the office.

Keiko: (You know what to do, Keiko, just say it.) I want that rumored medicine you were making.

She tells the doctor.

Tae: Huh? Special one? Regular medicine won't do the trick?

Keiko: Ah... (Think of something, quick!) I had my reasons...?

Is she going to really by on what Keiko asks Tae about her reasons to try out her special drug with no questions asked? Maybe...

Tae: Fine...Just head into the examination room for now.

Keiko: (Yes!) Thank you, Tae.

Into the examination room Keiko goes in and only her while Morgana waited for her. She'll do her best to get the medicines and test out the other thing from Tae to see why Keiko wanted to try it out to see the testing for herself from a real patients who wanted in.

Tae: So...That "medicine", huh?

She then...locks the door for the two girls to be alone...? Together for this type of texting? Huh?!

Keiko: Ah, I don't like where this is going...!

But Tae explains to Keiko on what she wanted to do with her, in a test subject type of thing, and nothing else.

Tae: So...After you bought some medicines from me the other day...Which conversation of mine did you eavesdrop to hear that?

Looks like the doctor doesn't remember about the Shadow taking hold of her body. Only when she was fighting with a the business man to almost hurt him and herself for Keiko and Morgana to stop and save for her to pass out. And it looks like Keiko learn about it from eavesdropping the other day to explain everything to Tae for her to hear her story.

Keiko: (Oh, crap! I forgot! Oh, well...It's better than explaining a Shadow try to take over her due to drug testing obsessions.) Well, I was worried about you with a strange man trying to threaten your line of work as a doctor is all. I know too, eavesdropping is wrong.

Tae: Is that so. Well, between you and me...Us girls, it was obvious, actually. You call that hiding? ...Not that I care, of course.

Seems that Tae could somehow trust in Keiko a lot more even if they barely know each other from the first time they met.

Keiko: Oh, yeah...So you're not mad?

Tae: You were worried about me, thanks. But I can handle my own fights when I'm not over working and sleeping without knowing what happened from over working so much.

Good, she doesn't remember to keep it that way.

Keiko: (Good, she doesn't remember but those few things...) I see, it does get to people a lot.

Tae: Anyways...I was going to dispose of that medicine today. I got a little too carried away with it...But tell me; why would a high schooler like yourself be so interested in that medicine?

Now how will Keiko explain this next part to Tae. She can't just give it to her without a very good reason.

Keiko: Crap! I mean, about that...

Tae: It's very strange indeed. Keiko, it's fine. You don't seem to be very athletic, so...What exactly are you up to?

Now what will Keiko come with to say without lying at a doctor?

Keiko: (Like she'll believe me of another world of her medicines do work better to help us out.) It's for studying. (Please work...! Please...)

Half of it's true, better than lying for Keiko to say to Tae. And her respond was...

Tae: Studying...? Oh, for the entrance exams?

Good enough to say it instead.

Keiko: (Exams? Oh, right. A test is coming up in a few months...) Yes! That's why!

Tae: So you're looking to improve your concentration and reduce fatigue? Hm, that's not the best idea. But if that's what you want to do...

It was there for Tae to believe in Keiko a bit more to unlocking the door afterwards.

Keiko: (Good, she believes in me. I really hate lying.)

Tae: Then good luck with that. I have no obligation to help you with that. Why don't you have an energy drink or something?

Keiko: I really hate energy drinks, they taste bad. Please, Tae, I really need that medicine.

It was begging to be the only action left for Keiko to do next.

Tae: ...You're really annoying sometimes, Keiko, you know that?

Keiko: Sorry, but I do mean well.

With one catch to having this medicine Tae made by hand.

Tae: Here's the thing, Keiko...The medicine is really expensive. And it's not something a high schooler can get her hands on. It costs almost as much as a car.

Keiko: That much?! (Wow, she's not joking!)

So much for one medicine to be a lot more than a car!

Tae: Got it? So how about you just go home?

But Keiko won't give up to be useful for her, Morgana, Ann, and Ryuji to use them in the Metaverse. For her to say something to Tae to make her change her mind when saying this next part...

Keiko: Wait, Tae...! I can work for it with you if you let me get it at an easy price. How does that sound? I can help out a lot.

This changes everything from here.

Tae: What, like part-time help...?

Keiko: I can try.

Tae: ...Do you consider yourself someone with a good amount of stamina?

Keiko was a healthy type to eat well and work out a lot.

Keiko: Ah...It seems normal, I guess...? Sorry, I was never good at medical questioning like this.

It was more understandable there.

Tae: I admit I have been looking for a young person around your age and another girl to help me out. But I haven't been able to find one, even after putting an ad in the paper...Are you up for it, Keiko?

Keiko: I'll do the best I can.

Seems like the two girls have some sort of deal.

Tae: In any case...Do you still want to do it or not?

She answers honestly to give it a good on herself to feel a bit nervous about it all.

Keiko: Yes...?

Tae: OK then. Keiko Amamiya, you'll be participating in clinic trials for my medicine.

Keiko: Already? Well, if you say so.

Now Tae needs to go get it for Keiko to try it out.

Tae: Hang on, I'll be right back.

With the doctor going in the the storage room to get it for Keiko for her to wait with Tae to test it on Keiko to be her test subject to see what happens next.

Tae: Here you go, Keiko.

For her to feel nervous from taking it since Keiko did bring this upon herself.

Keiko: (Oh, boy...)

Tae: ...Worried about the side effects? Well, you can relax. Rest assured, my autopsy is guaranteed to find out exactly what part of it killed you.

Keiko: Now you tell me...!

It's now or never to take it right away.

Tae: What, aren't you going to take it? The exit's right there if you want to leave.

So, will Keiko really do it or what?

Keiko... (If I don't drink this, Tae will probably won't sell me her medicines...)

Tae: Well? Go on.

Looks like Keiko takes her chances it does it right away.

Keiko: (Morgana, you told me to do this if it'll help us later.) Okay, bottoms up!

She drinks the whole thing down really fast to be gone in seconds. And to Tae's surprise, she didn't think someone like Keiko would do it and she did without backing down.

Tae: Huh...? I can't believe you actually drink it...

And how does Keiko feel from it now?

Keiko: (Bitter, yet sour. It's beyond description...However, it's nothing I can't handle...)

She seems find for nothing to happen at all.

Tae: Wow...Still doing OK, huh Keiko? Hm. Not bad, for a high schooler like you are. Uh...

Keiko then felt dizzy to look like she was going to pass out.

Keiko: I'm fine...!

She then falls off her chair and passes out, to be sleeping for Tae saw this part coming.

Tae: ...Welp. Game over, I guess.

With Morgana still waiting for Keiko to take some time, she was sleeping for a while to wake up on the bed to see Tae was writing some paper work for her patient to look and feel better now after sleeping from the stuff she tested out.

Keiko: Ah...? Hello? Tae? Anyone?

She gets some help from the doctor to help Keiko out next.

Tae: Good evening, Keiko. Do you remember anything from the moment you took the medicine until now?

Keiko: Ah...Trying to...?

Maybe some hard time thinking about I.

Tae: Hm, by the look in your eyes, I'd say you don't. You briefly woke from your coma, but you were completely dazed during the entire examination.

Keiko: I was? It must be stronger than it appears to be, and you made it. Amazing, Tae, not bad.

A nice thing to say to a doctor like her.

Tae: Thank you...Then you eventually lost consciousness, and fell back asleep.

Keiko: I was out for that long?!

From there, Keiko looks at her cell phone to see how long she was asleep, quite a while.

Keiko: I guess I was.

Tae: Keiko! Are you out of your mind?! Only an idiot would have drank that.

Keiko: But I'm not out of my mind, Tae. I wanted this.

One argument to another to agree and disagree, it was hard to tell who was right and wrong from there...

Tae: Fine. By the way, the reason you lost consciousness was because of the taste. It produces a foil smell when it mixes with gastric juices, similar to surstromming. Oh, well. All that matters is that thanks to you I was able to get some good data.

Keiko: Well, I was more than happy to help out.

That Keiko was to Tae.

Tae: OK, it's my turn to make good on my part of the deal. That's why I waited until you, Keiko, woke up.

Keiko: (This is my chance!) Oh, yes. Our deal, I get some medicines from you to buy if I help you out with something, right?

Tae: In some words, yes. Here's the thing...I don't want the general public to know about my original medicines. So you're strictly prohibited from disclosing what happens here to anyone...Understood?

Keiko: Of course. Your secret is safe with me, I would never tell anyone else. (Why would I? Tae's a nice doctor to do her job right and to help out others.)

For Keiko to be trust worthy to Tae, all was good to go for each of them.

Tae: Then it's a deal. As long as you come here for it and for me to be your doctor, I'll give you the medicine at a good price whenever you want. I may even add additional selections, in time...I look forward to your continued patronage.

So it was all set for Keiko to help out Tae, and she still can buy medicines when she needs it. Good enough to keep each others secrets to one another, they shake on it.

Keiko: Yes! (I've made a deal with Tae...I did it!)

Another slot of Confidants with Tae now has been opened, as Keiko gets her next.

Tayla: From there for Sae to learn more back in the present time from Keiko's stories to continue to tell her about Tae next. From having items to heal from energy and powers to use to refilling a lot, with payment. For her to learn more about Tae's doctor works to be very good at it to know how she does it, all of it. Back in the past time, Keiko becomes a patient and has Tae as her new doctor to go see when needed help or get medicines from her when needed.

Sae: Considering all the actions you've taken, you must've had someone with medical expertise. Who? And how did you treat your wounds? It'll be easy to find out who if we look into this, you know!

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Death Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

Tayla: Death Arcana # 6 - Tae Takemi

The Death Arcana is debated as one of the most misunderstood cards in the standard Tarot deck because of its common interpretations that imply a physical death. While it is associated with foreboding and doom, Death Arcana also symbolizes metamorphosis and deep change, regeneration and cycles. In the earliest Tarot decks, it is was the only Arcana that didn't have a name, but the depictions of an ominous skeleton bearing a sheath led people to call it Death. When one follows the order of the cards in the Tarot deck, one can notice that the Death Arcana implies a change in the deck. The Arcana before this one are named "small mysteries" and are often represented by human figures, while the "great mysteries" following Death include celestial symbols and angels. The Personas of the Death Arcana are commonly associated with and excel in Dark-based affinities, but weak towards Light-based affinities. Mythological figures of the Death Arcana are usually figures related to death, or are notable in their myths for their own deaths. In recent games, characters of the Death Arcana are associated directly with death, but a commonality that connects all Death Arcana characters is the cycles of change they experience.

Tae: So...when can you come back for the next clinic trial, Keiko?

So soon, huh?

Keiko: Planning another visit already? That was fast.

Tae: Oh, you don't remember that part, either? Well, I was saying that teenage test subjects are quite valuable in the medical research industry. So I'll provide you the medicine for your entrance exams, and in exchange you'll be my guinea pig.

Keiko: Whatever helps us both, Tae. Then count me in. (At least my powers make me stronger when taking it with this doctor's help. I'm starting to like Tae a whole lot more.)

Sounds like the plan to do what she can for this special doctor like she is.

Tae: ...I have to perfect this medicine. And if you're able to move now, Keiko, you can go home.

Looks like Keiko can move fine to go back home on foot.

Keiko: Right, thanks again. Until next time.

Tae: All right, take care. Bye.

Keiko and Morgana go back to Cafe Leblanc afterwards to get the good before leaving.

Morgana: I knew you would put it off, Madame Keiko. I hope you're well from almost passing out all day from Dr. Takemi's medicine making.

I think she was good. As she also texts Ann and Ryuji about no news about Suguru just yet to still keep on waiting...As she gets the items and letting her friends know what was going on to have another bond happening to both Sojiro and Tae, things were going well for Keiko today and for Morgana to see her doing well.

Keiko: Ah, Mr. Sakura, I'm going to the bath house next door to get freshen up before I head to bed. I won't be gone for long.

She leaves to let him know as Keiko will lock up for Sojiro as always.

Sojiro: Yeah, please do.

And from a nice bath to have a hot one for her body to be good for Keiko, and Morgana to take a shower without seeing his partner naked with his back turned.

Keiko: Ah, man...! This feels nice...You enjoying yourself too, Morgana?

He sure was to be bathing his way.

Morgana: This does feel good, Madame Keiko...I never knew the a bath house would feel nice for anyone, even on animals for some. I happen to like this given I have no other choice.

Afraid so, Morgana, to be stuck in your cat form for the time being that is. But hey, what can you really do?

Keiko: Sorry, but yeah...It does anyone's body to feel this good. Even for us. We'll come here when needed after fighting a lot. Or just to relax.

Morgana: Sounds good to you and me then. Whenever you're done bathing and taking a shower, we'll head on back.

Keiko: I should do more things for Mr. Sakura lot to get a free bath house with a private shower for me to use as well everyday. (And with this, the waiting still continues with good things to do. From him and Tae today, I think I'm starting to bond with others, and I love it.)

You said it, Keiko, and Morgana agrees with you too. Bath houses are cool, huh? For Keiko and Morgana come back with Sojiro leaving, for them to close Leblanc, get themselves ready to go to sleep, and wait to do more things for another weekend to do other things on whatever it was from aiding Tae from the medicine deal and working to get more of them to buy, and keeping the love advice from Sojiro on what to do with both Yuuki and Ryuji and still go out with Akechi. So, I think things will work out well for this teenage girl with powers for the waiting about Suguru's fate still hangs in a balance for the good news to come real soon.


	19. Date, Friendship, and the Confession

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 19 – The Date, the Friendship, and the Confession

Year 20xx

Day # 16 – April 4/24th – Sunday

Another good weekend of waiting to hear from Suguru still awaits for the others for Keiko was about to get up on another fine morning to relax with Morgana and then...she gets a text message from her cell phone to look at it while she was still in bed.

Morgana: Huh...? Ah, Madame Keiko...? I think you got a text message from someone.

She grabs her phone to have a look at it, to be a certain text message from a certain someone she knows of.

Keiko: I got it, Morgana...It's from Akechi who wants to go out with me today...Wait! Today?! Like...in a few hours!?

Getting out of bed in a hurry for Akechi to be await for Keiko's arrival. Being pushed out of bed, to try to get clean up.

Keiko: I didn't think he wanted to do it today! I better hurry...

Morgana was covered in blanket to help him land his fall to not get hurt from the fall.

Morgana: Oh, a date with a young teen boy you met as a detective you told the Chief about? This I got to see.

Keiko: Morgana, only the two of us can go out to not allow you as a cat to keep an eye on me. Sorry.

That's why he had an idea to do to try to without being seen. Morgana tells Keiko about as she was getting herself clean up to go out in a bit after showering, eating, and getting dress first before moving out...For her case – she looked like she was in a hurry a bit to panic-like for no reason she should be.

Morgana: No need to worry, Madame Keiko, I have an eye. Since I'm...for the time being...in a cat's body, I can move fast, climb up on things, sneak around without being heard or seen, and see how you two do. I won't be in your bag for today. And where are you meeting with this Akechi guy at?

Keiko: Around the Shibuya area once I get off the train station. He's treating me for lunch, and then a movie, and then we're walking around the streets...It's a lot for me to do on this date I've never been on.

Morgana: How hard can it be? It's your first with someone falling in love with you. It's going be fine.

Keiko: (I sure hope so...)

From doing all of the things for Keiko to go to the train station to get to Shibuya and she has arrived while Morgana follows her without her noticing to see how the date goes out, the first one at that. Keiko does check if she was looking good to have everything she needed to hang out with Akechi, but Morgana knows that everything will work out just fine as he already said to her – for her to be in a nice look for any girl to wear on her first date to look at her best.

Morgana: You're fine, Madame Keiko, now go to him. Your date's waiting for you. And I'll see you around here later on.

Off she goes to do...whatever Morgana wants to do.

Keiko: See you later then. (Ah, I guess I'm on my own now to hang with Akechi...I hope he likes what I'm wearing today. Now, he said he would be waiting for me down the area between the Gigolo Arcade of Shibuya Central Street and across the video movie and electronic store. It has to be here somewhere...)

Looking around the places she was suppose to meet with Akechi, he runs up to Keiko to be held in his arms and he was happy to see the woman he fell in love with. To Keiko's surprise to not know he was going to do that so soon to like the feeling.

Akechi: Keiko! Hi there!

Keiko: Akechi-Cun! Hello...A sweet welcome you're giving me... (Wow.)

How cute!

Akechi: My Princess, I knew you would be here. You look cute all dress up for me.

Keiko: Oh! Yeah, I wanted to try to look at my best... (I feel so much better when I'm around Akechi like this. For Ryuji and Yuuki, I feel more like they're dear friends to me, but with Akechi makes me feel much safer with him by my side.) You're always so sweet when you call me "Princess" so much.

Aw...Keiko was blushing!

Akechi: I do? I guess I can't help on how you're so cute to me, so I'll be calling you that and only me.

Keiko: Really? If so, then I'll can call you "Akechi-Cun"?

Akechi: I'm fine with that. Then it settles. I have to protect you from any other perverts in the area like Mr. Kamoshida, we caught him. And between you and me...He's going to be arrested and confess to the school on what he has done to the other students, even you.

Good news for Akechi to tell Keiko about to be the first to know.

Keiko: (That was fast!) Really? That's wonderful! I don't know what to say...

Akechi: We had a talk the other day to make him speak, and he has. It's enough proof to put him away to get a better gym teacher afterwards. It'll take a few more days to set up a meeting for the others to hear at your school. I just need you to please keep a low profile until it happens, I don't want the others to worry. But you and your friends won't get expelled. I'll make sure.

Good enough to get some news about it so far for the waiting to be over real soon.

Keiko: I won't tell no one. I just don't know how to thank you for doing so much for me and the others to stop Kamoshida's abusing and sexual harassment.

For Akechi to smile and holds Keiko's hands, he didn't mind helping out at all.

Akechi: It was nothing at all, Princess. You can thank me while we hang out today. Anything you want to do, it's all on me.

Keiko: Really?

Akechi: Well, I do get paid a lot when I'm a detective while still living a high school life. It can be a bit of a handful for me. But I'm fine, people don't call me - "The Second Coming of the Detective Prince" for nothing.

Keiko: "The Second Coming of the Detective Prince..." ?

Just a nickname Akechi goes by.

Akechi: A lot of people gave me a nickname because I solve a lot of cases during the few years I've been doing this. I'm use to it.

Keiko: You're like a person who's normal and another being some type of super hero.

Akechi: Don't we all want to be a super hero? I just got lucky. Now let's go have some lovely time together, Princess.

The two hold hands and started their date together.

Keiko: (He's something else...) Yes, Akechi-Cun, let's enjoy our date.

A very lovely time for them to be doing stuff together for them to have some lovely time together. How sweet, as Morgana sees how Akechi treats Keiko very well to his surprise to see how much Keiko was really falling in love with him slowly at a time, but it was true love. Or love at first sight really...From seeing other parts all over Shibuya was a good walk for them to be doing and to be holding hands, it was sweet for Keiko to be okay with it. From seeing what a arcade looks like, some video stores, a book store stand, a food market type of store, to walking pass Iwai's place to be running well for his business still, and so many people to be walking around the area was something else and big during the weekends when it happens. A nice little tour for Keiko and Akechi to do and see together; and then going to grab something to eat at the Big Bang Burger 'a small one to hold them over', for to sit down and talk about other things – but not for Keiko to tell Akechi about her as a special thief to keep her identity a secret to save lives from bad ones, just to keep the others safe from the danger around them.

Akechi: You'll like this type of food, it's good for you. Try some.

A type of good sandwich type to be very good for you and Keiko was enjoying hers very much.

Keiko: Mmm...! You're right, this is good!

Akechi: I knew you would like it. I'm enjoying a great day with you, I hope you feel the same way, Keiko...I never felt this happy until we first met.

Having one hand to another one made Keiko feel happy to have Akechi's hands on her to enjoy their moment together.

Keiko: You're so sweet, Akechi, I never knew what love felt like until today...All of it for you and I feel the same for one another...It's wonderful.

For Morgana to see how happy Keiko really was in love to never seen her like this to be very good. As Keiko had a lot of Ryuji to hit on her the most...She needed to say something to Akechi next.

Akechi: Hey, whatever's on your cute little mind, you can tell me anything. You know that.

Keiko: Oh, yes...! Yes, Akechi-Cun...Look about my other friends...I think there are other guys who find me to be hot like you do...But I'm dating you and not them.

Akechi: I'm sorry, but could you explain to me?

And so she does the best she could to Akechi to know that Keiko will never replace someone like him.

Keiko: (Well, here goes nothing...Remember what Mr. Sakura said about staying close to someone you really love, like Akechi-Cun is to you.) Listen, my other friends you also helped me out from Kamoshida are all friends to me. Yuuki Mishima and Ryuji Sakamoto also have a crush on me like you do, but I care about you more than them to be my friends...Like Ryuji is my best friend and first that I've made since I came to live here, he's good, but I'm not in love with him. And Yuuki's shy to talk to him later, it just I don't think Ryuji doesn't know. But I don't want to hurt their feelings to still be their friend, I just don't know what to do.

She felt shy on what she told Akechi about Keiko and Ryuji not friendship thing to be romantic.

Keiko: Sorry! I know we're dating to not talk about stuff like this-!

Akechi: Princess, don't be...It's fine. I understand.

Such a true person Akechi is to Keiko to get her.

Keiko: You do? (And he's not one of those jealous type of boyfriends! I'm surprised.)

Akechi: You like them as friends to love, just not in love with them. I get it. It would be like with me with other fans who are tons of girls who are in love to know it's not healthy to care for them all, it's different when I'm with you, Keiko, nothing will ever change between you and I. And with you with two other guys to also find you cute, just say and do something if you have to. I'll understand. If they were one of the thugs I dealt with and saved you from...Well, you know I'll always be there to protect you from any harm.

Keiko: Really...? I can fight on other parts to defend myself.

Akechi: I know. You're a strong and beautiful girl, Keiko, you know what you must do. Tell anyone who gets too close to you, not like us though. And if not, punch them if you have to.

Okay...? But Akechi was right to have Keiko get it 'like Sojiro sort of told her the other day'. They soon laugh together to know on whatever happens, everything can be fixed to talk to someone who's good like Ryuji and Yuuki are and Keiko will do that, Morgana was touched from Akechi's words. For Keiko would never tell him about them becoming special thieves for her to still go out with him. They're busy at times to go to school to do it and still have a normal life on other days, it was perfect. For Akechi as an ace detective and Keiko to fight for what's right 'for her and the others wasn't a crime at all'.

Keiko: I guess that does make sense when you think about it. (I will make sure I'll still care for Ryuji in a friendship type of way for him to come to an understand real soon, and Yuuki too.) I'll remember what you told me, Akechi-Cun.

Akechi: And they sound like good people who only care, they'll understand you. What do you say I take you, milady to a nice out to the movies next once we finish eating?

A time at the movie theater together next, sounds like fun.

Keiko: Okay, I would love to see a movie with you.

Akechi: Then you're going to like this film.

Once they were finish eating, the two 'and Morgana to keep on following them' go to the movie at Toyo Cinema to see some type of life style type of thriller to enjoy for Keiko didn't get out much to see a film with Akechi for the paying tickets and drinks to be walked and seated in.

Keiko: (This one big movie theater that I've ever been too...So huge...)

And they enjoy another few hours watching a film on the big screen next. Seeing how the film went on for a few hours was something for Keiko to enjoy the film, and everyone else in their own seats...For Akechi was enjoying it more with Keiko next to him to place his arm around her to lie on his shoulders from every moment they were having. What the film would look like if we saw it...I wouldn't know about it either. Seeing all the way to stay until the end of the credits for them to enjoy it very much from watching the whole thing.

Akechi: Look at you, Keiko. From your first time being in a movie theater with me, you seem to enjoy it very much.

Keiko: I did. Such a good film to show to never give up on anything. (I can related to it.)

For the days was about to turn from even night time soon, Akechi offers to walk Keiko back to Cafe Leblanc to see she's fine due to some crashes from cars, trains, and people acting suicidal.

Akechi: A long day for us to have some fun today. It was great, looks like I'll have to walk you back home...Or rather, where you're living in.

Keiko: That's fine. But will you be okay getting back?

Akechi: I can get a ride or take a train, there's no need to worry. So cute you are! Is my Princess worry about my safety more than yourself?

For Keiko hate being alone with Akechi to leave so soon to date and go out again, there's always another day to plan on their next one.

Keiko: Well, I never felt this way before to learn more about love and for us to get to know each other a lot more from dating, Akechi-Cun. It''s lovely. But okay, let's walk back to hold each other and talk to make our moments count.

Akechi: Yeah, let's make it count for you and me. Let's be on our way.

For Morgana to go back to Keiko's bag 'for her to set it up for him', as Akechi walks Keiko back from the train station and back to the area of Leblanc Cafe for him to hear about the best coffee in the area to try out later on. For the date to end until they go again.

Morgana: (Ah, young love...I think Madame Keiko with this Akechi detective will be fine for her to deal with him carefully to keep a secret, and to still be happy living a normal life in between.)

A nice way to put it, yes. During the night out in the city for other people to stay out late to look nice with lights on all over the buildings of many kind, a lot of people to be walking by to talk about the train event that happened to get it fixed afterwards; saying about what was going on with people and the society itself to go into madness for others to fear to have a better politic-thing 'sorry had to say it right sometimes to call it that to make things shorter for me' to help them out with any luck to solve all of this bad problem. Yeah, that's how life works sometimes...And back to the Cafe Leblanc Keiko and Morgan returns for Akechi to walk her back safely back where she was staying at.

Akechi: So this is where you live? The best coffee shop - Cafe Leblanc with the owner himself? I should come here for a cup sometime.

Keiko: Yeah, it's a like an apartment for me to stay in thanks to Mr. Sakura. As tough as he looks, he's a really nice guy. I'll introduce him to you later some other time. He's probably waiting for me to return back fine to see what you look like...

And he was to make sure Keiko was happy with Akechi to not look at the window for too long.

Akechi: I think he's becoming more like a father figure to you.

Keiko: More like my overprotected guardian really. Anyways...I really had a good time, I hope we can do it again sometimes when we're both free. You know from school and other work things.

Akechi: We'll pick another day together. Today was the best, I enjoyed it a lot when I'm with you.

Keiko: Same here. You will call me again?

Akechi: I won't make you get ready late anymore, and I will call you. Princess...

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...

With Morgana waiting for Keiko to walk back inside of the place, but not before her and Akechi hug and kiss each other on the lips 'for Keiko was enjoying the feeling of love and the moment with each other to make it count'. For they won't be apart but back again to never let their love go away. And for Sojiro to be seeing a little from outside of his place to turn around, for he was smiling to be happy for Keiko to find someone. After they slowly stop kissing to moving away carefully to smile after their moment to pass.

Akechi: This isn't farewell, this only the start in our lovely relationship.

Keiko: I won't worry then. Good night, Akechi-Cun. Be careful getting back.

For them to leave, they will go out again.

Akechi: I will, and you sleep well, Princess. Pleasant dreams. (I knew we were meant to be...)

For him to get back safely for Keiko to feel blushed and happy for what has happened today.

Morgana: Akechi's a nice person, Madame Keiko. It's nice to see a woman happy when they're doing something with someone they've in love with.

Keiko: It does, Morgana, and I'm glad you like him. (Akechi-Cun, I like calling him by that nickname...And for him to call me his princess is so sweet.)

Going back to Cafe Leblanc for Sojiro to say something about Keiko's date.

Sojiro: So that's the young ace detective Goro Akechi just now, huh?

Keiko: It was...

For him to smile a little and pats Keiko on the back.

Sojiro: Someone looks very happy, I'm glad you are. It should keep you out of trouble.

He made a joke there for Keiko to get it.

Keiko: I know. Thanks, Mr. Sakura.

Sojiro: Anytime...I'm going home, you know what to do.

And she does for Morgana and Keiko both call it a night to get ready to get clean up and go to bed once they use the close sign to put up and lock the place up for the night.

Keiko: (A real boy who loves me for who I really am and I love him back...Akechi-Cun...)

It's good to see others in love to still do other things from time to time...From cleaning up her room a bit more with Morgana's help to have the place looking nicer now, they go to sleep next to be a good place to have a nice looking room without it looking like a storage area now, it looks great. Another good day, to another fine job to be done with.

Year 20xx

Day #17 – April 4/25th – Monday

For Keiko to go to school on a fine day reading on her way there to be having a nice train ride for Morgana to tag along, and hear other students talking about other places in the area to check out later on – to also do well answering from Kawa's questions in class she was having to learn Japanese history and such; to then going to the Library after school to get some books to read to learn new things and study from time to time at the school's library. Reading and studying somewhere she could study alone for Morgana to help help her out sometimes when needed.

Morgana: Do you need my help, Madame Keiko?

Keiko: Just a few on these words from the paragraph about these other words I don't get. I need to write them down in case anything comes up in one of the classes again so I won't forget.

Morgana: Let me see...

He looks at it carefully to tell Keiko on what she could write down.

Morgana: Hmm...That just a saying to it than a sentence of a certain meaning to it. Try writing about how you feel when readying this book.

Keiko: I think that can work, yeah...I can explain the rest on why the story tells about it. Thanks, Morgana.

The two high five from hand to paw at one another.

Morgana: It's fun to learn when you read something.

From a good day of reading from borrowing a book to return a few to buying some for Keiko, she and Morgana arrive back at Cafe Leblanc where Sojiro teaches her how to make coffee as promises once she was finish cleaning up for today. Trying to learn to grin the coffee beans, boil the water, mix it with the powder to make it into liquid next, and pour the hot hand made coffee to serve it to a costumer to try it out, and...it wasn't so bad on her first try. She does well making things, just makes a mess afterwards.

Sojiro: I gotta say, Keiko, you did pretty well on your first try.

Keiko: I guess I did...

She sees the mess she made to clean up next.

Keiko: Just without making a mess part to start cleaning up again...

For a team like them to make some coffee, they were good getting the job done.

Sojiro: I don't mind helping you out on this one. You're pretty good doing things like this, keep at it. And your cooking skills not half bad. Not as good as my curry making.

Keiko: It is the best...! And I know, Mr. Sakura, I'll do my best to improve the coffee making skills. I'm glad we get to bond like this a lot more.

Sojiro: Lots to learn about you too. So why the hell not? Let's keep doing this from time to time.

And they will too...

Keiko: Of course! (I think Mr. Sakura and are getting to know each other a whole lot more like this...)

Another day, another time to send more days to be doing something like this.

Year 20xx

Day #18 – April 4/26th – Tuesday

Another day of going to school for Keiko to be reading on the train ride and Morgana in her bag to watch on her, they see Ann to be coming by to also check how her friend was doing.

Ann: Morning, Keiko!

Keiko: Hi, Ann.

Ann: Crowded as ever today, huh? How do you like being packed in like sardines, city-style? I bet you've had enough.…I don't mean to joke around. I just don't know what to do. I get anxious unless I'm doing something, yet here I am suddenly with nothing to do. It's so awful just waiting for the results. isn't it? It's so worrying...

Keiko: Yeah, for waiting to hear about Kamoshida's confession soon enough. I'm sure everything will be okay.

Ann: You're right…All we can do is believe, and wait. Thanks. I feel better after talking. It's not good to be a downer in the morning. Well, let's have a great day today! It'll be fine. Anyways, let's you and me walk to school together.

With the two girls getting to know one another for their friendship to grow for some girl time was good for Keiko, for she was happy she helped out Ann to join the team.

Keiko: So how have you been?

Ann: I've been doing well for my part time job and school to go to, a lot of work to get the hang of things. I want to one day become a model.

Keiko: A model?

Ann: Lots to plan for me to do this, I'm half Japanese and American.

That was news to hear – Ann wants to become a model and she was half Japanese and American for Keiko to learn more about her friend so far.

Keiko: I never knew that, cool! I bet other guys would love to go out with you, or...One good guy would to treat you all over town.

Ann: If I'm lucky to ask Ryuji out-!

Ann stop from saying about Ryuji, for Keiko knew right away on what was on her mind.

Keiko: (Now I see...Ann really likes Ryuji more than a friend...She's in love with him!) Wait, you and Ryuji?!

Ann: Ah! I didn't mean to say anything much about him...!

Keiko: Hey, that's good. (I can still be friends with him, and he will likes Ann a lot more to go out with each other. This can work out for me.) So why are you ashamed to talk about you and Ryuji? It's sweet.

Ann: It feel like he doesn't notices me. I liked him for a while since we were little in elementary-school to not notice me so much.

Now that wasn't true at all for Keiko to let Ann know all about it, Ryuji just doesn't notice yet to have her talk some sense to Ryuji a lot more.

Keiko: Ann...Ryuji will notice you more, just spend more time with him. All four of us are hanging out when we do in public or other things we do secretly. You having him as a boyfriend would be great like I am with...A boy I'm going out with.

It was Keiko's turn to tell Ann all about her new boyfriend.

Ann: You have a boyfriend?! That's wonderful, Keiko! Tell me who he is, where you two meant, and what's his name...?

Keiko: Ah, okay... (Overdoing it there, Ann.) He's a young ace detective in high school, does well at his job to be so popular, he saved me from a group of thugs to try to get too close to me, and his name is Goro Akechi...But I call him my "Akechi-Cun"...He calls me his "Princess".

Ann heard a lot about Akechi for Keiko to date with someone like him.

Ann: Akechi?! Oh, wow! And he saved you from a group of perverts too...! You're a lucky girl, Keiko, now answer me this...Do you love him?

This makes Keiko blush a lot.

Keiko: Well, yes I do. He treats me so well to be his first for any other guy would find me cute.

Once she answers the question, Ann hugs Keiko to be happy.

Ann: Ooo...So cute! I'm happy you have someone you love to be with him. Keep at it, Keiko. And if need any advice on dating and other girl things to have, I'll be there to support you and...Well, if Ryuji does notice me to go out on a double date later. How does that sound?

Sounds like a plan for them to do.

Keiko: Thanks, Ann, and I'll help you get Ryuji to notice you more. Just keep at it. (Ann, you know I will be your friend for you and Ryuji to be together soon enough.)

For Ann and Keiko's friendship was growing, and more on Keiko's reading back at the library after school to read another book and write it down to study little at a time. To spend some time making some things with Sojiro's help.

Sojiro: You really got things figured out. All right, put your stuff down and come back here. It's about time one of the regulars arrives. She's a talkative one...Now then, since you're gonna be workin in my store, Keiko, I'll need to hammer home the basics...You know what I'm talking about, right?

Keiko: I think by making coffee?

One step at a time to learn.

Sojiro: Yup. Glad to see you at least understand that much. This store's not the busiest around, but I'm real particular about how we make coffee here. And I'll kick you out no questions asked if you serve a bad cup, you got that?

For Keiko to give it her all for a female costumer to try out her coffee, she drinks it up. For her to say something to Sojiro about it next.

Caudy Customer: Let me tell you, So-chan definitely does things right with his coffee. It goes so well with his special curry, I can't help but order the set meal every time.

So it was good.

Sojiro: What can I say, each of my regulars gets an experience personally tailored to them.

Caudy Customer: Can you tell me the key to that wonderful flavor, So-chan? I'd love to make it at home sometime.

Sojiro: Sorry, that's a trade secret. You're free to try and guess based on the taste though.

Gaudy Customer: Cheapskate. Keeping secrets from me even though you know your food's already stolen my heart...

Sojiro: How about a nice dessert then? It's only three hundred yen.

The woman leaves. Not bad on Keiko's first try.

Keiko: Good, she liked it.

Sojiro: Not bad, Keiko. Just remember this...When you run a shop, you get all sorts of customers. Knowing their personalities is absolutely vital. That's what being in food service is all about.

Good advice there for someone else to be coming in next.

Sojiro: Welcome-

But he stops to see someone for Sojiro to be surprise.

Sojiro: You...

Keiko: Who?

Man: Hello there! It's been quite a while, Sakura-san! I heard you opened up a shop, so here I am! It wouldn't have hurt to mention it to me though. Huh, you've got a real nice location here. Right by the station and everything.

Trying to change the subject with no luck...

Sojiro: Your order?

Man: No small talk? That's cold. Oh, but this smell…Sure brings back memories! You're still making that curry, huh? I guess you haven't gotten over her yet...

Trying to do it again...

Sojiro: Your order, sir?

Man: Haha, so pushy. I just stopped in to say hi today…but I'll be back again soon! Bye.

He leaves afterwards. For whoever that man was, he looks like trouble for Sojiro to know about it. And for Keiko to feel out, she doesn't blame him one bit.

Keiko: (What was that all about...?)

Sojiro: Ugh...I don't know where he caught wind of this place.

Keiko: Ah, Mr. Sakura, that guy seemed suspicious.

Sojiro: Heh, I guess you have an eye for some things after all. Anyway, if you have time for questions, you have time to be learning about bean types. You're not gonna be any use to me if you can't pick up on the ABCs sometime soon. Besides, I bet your new boyfriend would love drinking your hand made coffee. This isn't such a bad deal for you.

For Akechi would love it made by Keiko herself.

Keiko: Ah! Really? You think so?

This has Sojiro smiling...

Sojiro: Heh, if only you were this obedient all the time. Either way, I'm gonna teach you right. That way I'll be able to sit back and relax while you work.

Soon to be getting late to close up the cafe until tomorrow.

Sojiro: Let's start closing up. And no slacking off, you got it?

Keiko: Yes, Mr. Sakura. Good night.

And afterwards, more coffee time making and other food to aid Sojiro as Keiko's days were getting better for the waiting to still happen about Suguru confessing as Akechi told her for it will happen real soon.

Year 20xx

Day #19 – April 4/27th – Wednesday

Another day in waiting to go to school for Keiko while Morgana was tagging along 'as always'...For Keiko learn in class from Ms. Usami for she teaches math for Keiko to do pretty well on it for others to like her a lot more in school, for her to be shy and not being ignored of one thing she did to change a lot day by day for this girl.

Ms. Usami: There's been a lot of dire news lately, with the train accident and the volleyball-team incident. People are theorizing that it's these sudden psychotic breakdowns, but the cause is still unknown…Well, unexplained occurrences like these are commonplace in the world of math.

After school for Keiko had to help Ryuji's training to do track again to meet with him outside to do it more for himself to be doing all of this; for it to be Suguru's fault that go them off the team, on her way outside of school at the special spot, she almost bumps in to the Study Body President of the entire Shujin Academy high school to help her get her papers to leave next.

Keiko: Sorry about that! Are you okay? Let me help you.

Gathering all of the papers for this girl to walk off afterwards to do a lot of after school meetings and other paper work to fill out.

?: Its no trouble, I'm glad none of us are hurt. Excuse me.

She was a bit down in the dumps and quiet, huh? But she is smart 'more on her later'. Keiko needed to go change to meet up with Ryuji next.

Keiko: Okay, take care. (She looks a bit sad...) Oh, right! Ryuji's waiting for me! (I got to tell him I already have a boyfriend. He'll know, just push back if I have to. He'll get it and Ann will have him all to herself real soon.)

With Keiko getting dress up into her gym clothes to meet with Ryuji to do some running track together, he started up with some warms up so far to be fine, a bit tired but he'll live.

Ryuji: Ugh, dammit! I wanna move better, but I just can't...I was trainin' for nationals back in the day… but now I totally suck balls.

All was good, until a group of teenage boys he knows of came walking up to him during training. It was a bit of trouble for Keiko to come across on her way outside to see and hear this.

?: What the hell do you think you're doing?

The former members of the track team that Ryuji had show themselves to say something not friendly to their former captain, and Keiko had to jump in to do something about stopping them from fighting each other and fast.

Keiko: (Those boys...They must know Ryuji, the old members from the track team? I have to go help him!)

And hurry! For Ryuji to be seeing them again, it wasn't a happy reunion.

Ryuji: Nanaoka...Takeishi...

Nanaoka: ...Running, huh? I saw you from the window.

Things were about to turn sour on poor Ryuji.

Takeishi: What, you gonna try to come crawling back to the track team?

Ryuji: Huh? H-Hell no...

Nanaoka: Sure...Speaking of which, this was your secret training spot, wasn't it? Well, it's our spot now. You know, us. The former track team.

Takeishi: We don't even have a locker room anymore, thanks to someone we know.

Ryuji: ...

Ouch, now that had to hurt on Ryuji to hear those boys say those mean things to him and thinking he failed them all. Soon Keiko arrives to step in for Ryuji to stop his former team from starting something by picking on the weak on a false thing he was trying to do for all of them.

Keiko: Stop! Stop it! Leave Ryuji alone! Let's not fight!

Just in time for they could tell that someone like Keiko was hanging out Ryuji to look like a trouble maker. Ryuji was touched for someone like her to be standing up for someone like him.

Ryuji: (Keiko...Damn, you're so amazin'...) We ain't fightin', Keiko, it's fine.

Keiko: No its not! You can let others treat you this way. What you did from Kamoshida's abusing the others like you, Shiho, Yuuki, and everyone else was wrong. You were only trying to defend yourself against someone who should've said something sooner. And you boys are only ganging up on Ryuji to be just as worse compare to Kamoshida himself! I'm glad to be his friend and for him to get back on the track team his way, not yours. Also...Making fun of me about my troublesome past on one mistake I did is one thing, but to make fun of Ryuji is unforgivable.

Strong words for someone like Keiko to stand up for her first friend.

Nanaoka: We're not fighting, girl, like Ryuji said. Yeah, this isn't anything like a fight. Not even close. Hold on, aren't you that transfer student? You're really gonna hang around with this loser?

The other member of the team with his name being unknown says something too.

Track Student: Girl or boy, you better watch out. He'll hit you the second he gets pissed off. I heard his dad was the same way. Like father like son, right? Now that's some scary shit. I bet you're a trouble maker who wants lots of attention for a slut.

Now that male student has done it to make Ryuji mad and stands up for Keiko again. In love or not, they were still good friends. He fights back to keep Keiko close to him.

Ryuji: Shut it...! That don't got anything to do with this...She's not a whore! She's a damn hottie with a good heart to reject me a lot, but I'll always love her! And I'm damn happy even more to call Keiko my friend the most to always be there for her.

Keiko was touched as well from his words, to like being his friends to not be held in a romantic type of thing.

Keiko: Thank you, Ryuji... (But he shouldn't be holding me this way...) Ah, Ryuji, could you...?

Ryuji: Sorry.

He does gently let's go of Keiko for almost doing something without thinking by accident.

Keiko: Anyways, thanks for standing up for me. That should be enough not to get into violence to get kicked out for real this time. Please?

Ryuji: Oh, yeah! ...You're right. OK, I won't fight them. You hear that? Nothin' you guys say will make me stop doin' this. I will keep on runnin' again in this trainin' spot of mine. You want in, fine. But say anythin' at Keiko, then you can get the hell out. Now look, about back then...

Like they'll listen to reason.

Nanaoka: ….Save it! I don't need to hear your excuses. Everyone was going through the same bullshit with Kamoshida. The beatings, the impossible exercises…but we put up with all of it for the track team. but no. You had to go and fuck all of that up! Man, I was stupid for ever thinking you were my teammate...That's all I have to say to you.

Ryuji stood there to take it being true but he knows to be there for their support to live with it, and Keiko keeps the boys away from her friend.

Keiko: Still, you told him and it's done. Right? You can't change what happened in the past, just move on now. Have a better future. Because if you three don't, how will you do something better with Kamoshida's out of your businesses? It's good. So go do whatever you boys want.

Ryuji: She's right. Thanks for tellin' me everythin' in the face.

Looks like they were fine for the boys told them on how they felt to leave afterwards.

Track Student: That's it?

Takeishi: We're going to live with this?

Seems like it...

Nanaoka: No, it's fine. We say what we wanted to say...Keep your training spot, Ryuji...That's all we wanted to say to you like this chick said. We're outta here. Come on.

Once they left, Keiko and Ryuji had to hold up a little bit from the track running to see how how they both were after a bad talk that just went down.

Keiko: (Most boys will never learn.) Are you okay, Ryuji?

Ryuji: What's done is done. I stood up, you and I and they understood to let it all out. All of it, but I almost took my anger out on them if you haven't showed up for me, Keiko...I nearly smacked him when he was talkin' about my dad...I haven't changed at all…But y'know…you actually helped me calm down a little. I'm glad you were here with me. Thanks, babe!

All in the days work for Morgana to watch the whole thing on the other side.

Keiko: It was nothing really...What are friends for. I couldn't let them harassing you like it was nothing to them. I think their anger could be like Kamoshida was, only he took it on others very badly. Rather take in words than physical abuse.

Ryuji: Ha! Really? Good point...

Keiko: I'm glad I came in to help you. And look, I already have a boyfriend...Well, we're dating right now, but I'll always be a friend to you, Ryuji.

With the high fiving, Ryuji smiled to then give Keiko a little kiss on the cheek to say his thanks.

Keiko: Ryuji...!

Ryuji: Hey, if you're happy with this guy which I hope to see soon by the way...Then I'm happy for you. Just remember this, Keiko, I'll never stop lovin' you. And a friend to still love, I can live with it.

Keiko: But you're not giving up. You're something else, funny but a good person.

Ryuji: And don't you forget it. What I did there was a friendly kiss, because I – Ryuji Sakamoto's not givin' up on you, baby!

A good friendship to have, Keiko will make sure Ryuji stands his point to stopping him if he tries again. And for the three guys to be fighting at each other now for them to stay out of it. As they did to then take a breathier, to then hear a few guys fighting to be close by.

Familiar Voice: Hey, Nakaoka! Why didn't you kick his ass?!

Nakaoka: What?

Takeishi: The hell's your problem?!

Here we go again...

Keiko: (Some boys will be boys.) Ryuji, let's do a quick one before we stop to get clean up and go home.

Ryuji: You got it. Let's try to make it quick before the school closes, race ya!

And for that of the two training a little for today and showering to go on home afterwards...Keiko comes back from school to get more medicines to try out for Tae and making more coffee and other foods for Sojiro – it was going well for Keiko and Morgana to see how well she was doing day by day; her days to go by from talking to Ann and helping out Ryuji made her feel happy to have made new friends and helping out Morgana to aid them on the task to try to remember of him who was once human, or so he says. First up, Keiko gets some of the things done with Tae at her clinic like she promised.

Tae: So, what are you here for today?

Keiko: I want to do a clinical trial.

More testing to do to work for too and get more medicines items, from time to time.

Tae: I developed a new medicine. Could you come to the back?

Keiko: Sure. I'll hang out with you.

Tae: In that case, I'm going to start setting up, so go wait in the examination room.

Into the room they go for Morgana to wait for Keiko to get today's job done.

Morgana: Well, I'm gonna walk around for a bit. Let me know when you're ready to leave.

The next tasting of the medicine ones begins again.

Tae: ...Here you go, Keiko. I made various adjustments to the previous drug, based on your trial results. All right, drink it down in one gulp.

Keiko drinks the strange medicine it down.

Keiko: (A powerful taste, both sour and bitter, overwhelms me…The smell is terrible. I'm having a hard time breathing...)

Soon to feel sleepy again to pass out in bed to wake up for Tae 'and Morgana' to wait for her. Another one, huh?

Tae: ...Ah, you reaction to it is absolutely perfect.

Keiko: Really, Tae?

Tae: You feel a bit dazed, hm? And yes, I mixed in some special…components. OK, let's take your temperature and blood pressure. I'm also going to draw some blood. I also want to perform a few motor skill tests. But those might be too much for you right now. Anyway, since we're in the final stages, I should first stabilize the fundamental formula...

All was good...until someone comes into Tae's clinic to be an officer.

Officer: ...Oh, so you ARE here.

Tae: ...I'm in the middle of an examination.

For a cop to be seeing Tae for her to be not the first time, Keiko and Morgana could already tell that this was looking like trouble.

Tae: I've told you before, Officer. If you want to investigate me, you need to show me a warrant.

Officer: Hmph! I'm here because we received a report. I'll need to see a detailed statement of medical expenses and full medical records. I bet you didn't have enough time to hide any incriminating documents, huh?

Tae: ...Must be under the orders of the Medical Chief of Staff. Here you go.

Officer: Huh…?

Tae: This young girl here is my only patient today. If you're asking for her medical expenses, I'm guessing I'm under suspicion of improper billing? But without a receipt, I'd say you've been sent on a wild goose chase.

Officer: Wh-What's going on here…?

Tae: You're being manipulated. That "report" is fictitious. It's nothing but an attempt to harass me.

Officer: What!?

The cop turns to Keiko to ask her about Tae's work.

Officer: …Hey, you! Girl! What're you doing here!? You don't seem to be sick…Are you up to something illegal!?

Oh, boy...Keiko better come up with something to say in order to save Tae the trouble.

Keiko: (Come on, Keiko, think of something...!) I have a bad heart.

Officer: A-A bad heart...?

From the exams to come soon for Keiko to be studying normal, a good made up story for Tae to play along with it. For Keiko wants to help out others.

Tae: She's stressed about taking her entrance exams. I have some drugs that help with relaxation. So, is there anything else? As you can see, I'm pretty busy here.

And with luck, he believes in the two girls.

Officers: ...Fine. You're infuriating, you know that? Hmph…but I'd expect nothing less from the "Plague."

The cop leaves.

Keiko: (That was a close one.)

Tae: *sign* I'm so over this...

Keiko: Huh? Oh! I agree.

Hard times to do some good, and not to be bother like this.

Tae: I agree too, Keiko. I think we're going to get along just fine. It's nothing to worry about. I'm sure it was my former superior who made that false report. You eavesdropped on our conversation the other day, remember? He's just trying to put pressure on me…by having the police investigate me and my practice. I guess he didn't remember much from the fall he had, how odd. Anyways, I need to draw some blood. There'll be some mild anemia, but only temporary. You'll be fine...It's part of our "deal," remember?

Oh, right...That. But a deal's a deal for Keiko to do so for Tae's sake.

Keiko: Right. (I guess I have no choice...I did agree to this.)

Tae: I like kids who listen to their superiors. Enjoy your medicine. I'm going to draw more blood than usual…since you're healthy and all...Only kidding. OK, please lie down. You can go home once I'm done.

The two girls smile afterwards.

Keiko: I know.

Tae: Keiko, you're alright. All right, take care.

And then to be helping out Sojiro learn how to make even more coffee...

Sojiro: So far so good.

….It was time to call it a night.

Year 20xx

Day #20 – April 4/28th – Thursday

With Keiko going through the days at school to talk to Ann a lot and help Ryuji train for running track again from time to time, and doing very well in her classes too with Morgana tagging along – another normal day.

Ryuji: Whaddup, Keiko...

Keiko: Good morning to you too, Ryuji.

Ryuji: Kamoshida had a change of heart for real, didn't he? It's kinda hard to believe right now…I'm gonna cry if we still get expelled after all this.

We know, just a few more days of waiting to still be going on.

Keiko: Let's just keep on believing, and wait.

Ryuji: You're so calm, babe…Aren't you worried at all? Oh yeah! You free today, Keiko? If you got nothing to do, come see me after school. It's not like I got something to say, but I find talkin' helps calm the nerves.

Keiko and Morgana go do so so 'as promise to meet somewhere in the school hall to find out where to go out to eat next.

Morgana: Hey, Madame Keiko, I want some food too. Don't forget about me.

She won't forget about Morgana the most...

Ryuji: Hey, babe, I really wanna talk...or I guess more like vent. You wanna grab some ramen? I'll show you my go-to place. (Maybe it'll be a date for me with Keiko.)

Just to hang out as friends only...

Keiko: I am getting hungry. So, let's go out.

Ryuji: It's kinda far, but it's totally worth. The flavor's outta this world. Anyways, it's in Ogikubo, so let's take the train over there to Ogikubo Ramen.

To the Ogikubo restaurant they go to and for Morgana to be eating some of the food. For Keiko likes the food and Ryuji to have...Ah, too much of his fill.

Ryuji: Ahhh! I love the feelin' of noodles slidin' down my throat! Sweat drippin' over my face.

Keiko hands Ryuji to clean his face up.

Keiko: Clean yourself up you.

Ryuji: Sorry...This shit's the best, babe! Ramen is life! Light soup like this really gets your body goin' again after a good run, y'know. We used to come all the way out here after practice and…Uh, I guess that's all in the past…By the way, I've seen Nakaoka around a few times…But for some reason it don't look like he's gettin' along with the others.

It was hard to say what was really going on right now, or to not worry about it so far.

Keiko: Are you worried about him?

Ryuji: Yeah...Kinda. I've been thinkin' about what he said…How the whole track team was puttin' up with Kamoshida's shit… And how I effed it all up for 'em…I think he was right. They don't even got a club room anymore, so they've been storin' all their stuff behind the gym. They can't use any school gear either, so they just run laps around the block for practice...There ain't really a place for outcasts like that. I should know better than anyone…It's good they're keepin' their heads low now though. I don't want 'em endin' up like me.

Not going to happen, Ryuji, that's why you made a real friend like Keiko, Morgana, and Ann to help you out.

Keiko: But you're doing great. To me, Ann, and even Morgana.

True for Keiko to say those words.

Ryuji: ...Y'know what? You're right, Keiko. I guess now that I'm thinkin' about it, tryin' to fit in is a real pain in the ass. I mean, I'd never've met you guys and even Ann if I wasn't an outcast, right? So, uh…it's all good. For real though, it's been a hitton of fun! Hangin' out with you guys is so freakin' cool! And you a real hottie!

Having some sweat drop on Keiko's head, she gets where Ryuji was getting at.

Keiko: Well, if you say so.

Ryuji: ...I just hope there's something I can do to help those track guys. Though it'd prolly mess 'em up if I tried to butt in…Oh yeah, we still gotta find a new spot for our trainin'. Hm. I'll think about it. No slackin' off 'til then, mkay? Later, Keiko.

And then coming back at Cafe Leblanc to make more coffee and food for Sojiro to still clean up the place 'for her to do and loves to help out'. Sojiro wanted to try some of Keiko's cooking to see how much she has been improving so far 'besides not making a mess'.

Keiko: So, Mr. Sakura, how is it...?

Sojiro: Mmm...Mmm! Wow...How is it, Keiko? I love it! This type of special curry's really good. And the coffee for you to do it just right with no messes anymore...I can't get enough of it.

I guess Keiko was getting better at this.

Keiko: I'm glad to hear! And...Mr. Sakura, you don't have to drink a lot of it. Coffee's good, but having too much of it isn't.

Sojiro: Sorry...Keep at this, and the costumers will drink the rest for the two of us.

Keiko: For business to go so smoothly, that'll be fun to do. (I should have a bakery place of my own to open and sell come of my goodies to the people one day when I'm living on my own in the future.)

Getting better every day, anyone can do it by them with a little practice.

Year 20xx

Day #21 – April 4/29th – Friday

Another fine day to head to school to do things for Keiko to still work hard in classes and study hard from her books as well, for some to return and the rest to buy and keep to also meet up with Ann too on the train ride.

Ann: Morning, Keiko. The board meeting is in a few more days...I wonder if Kamoshida really has a change of heart? What if we failed? That's all I've been able to think about...

Keiko: We have to believe, Ann, something good will come out of it.

Ann: We did what we could. I guess all I can do now is believe…But how strange…I feel a bit better now. Maybe it's because of your composure? We'll be able to avenge Shiho, and you won't get expelled! After break, we'll all be able to laugh together! That's what I'll believe.

During class to be doing well in Ms. Chouno's class...

Ms. Chouno: Hi, everyone! How're you all doing? These days, it's expected that you know colloquial English—even idioms based in other languages. I want you to forget you're Japanese during this class and make yourself believe you're a foreigner. What's important is becoming someone else. In this day and age, being able to swap your mask depending on the situation is a critical talent.

After school to learn some English language thing from Ms. Chouno both Keiko and Morgana go out for a while to get some items and weapons with quipped things 'when they need to use it', to get some fresh air for today from working so hard the last weekday to go by so fast. Walking around – she then sees a man standing on something from the train thingy to try to make a speech for them to hear this man out.

Keiko: Morgana, look. It's that speaker man with words we saw when we first came to Shibuya, remember?

Morgana: I'm surprised he's doing something still on...Whatever it is he's doing.

His name was Toranosuke Yoshida 'or Yoshi for short' who's been telling so many things for people to hear his words was hard to do and no one would listen to Yoshi, Keiko felt bad for the man to have a good heart to feel out.

Yoshi: Please, everyone! Lend me your ears and hear my voice! I need to bring in the good words to help all of you out if you just listen to me!

He takes a break to try to plan something else out next.

Yoshi: So much work and no one will take me seriously...How will my words get out?

Then Keiko says this in her way out.

Keiko: (I could at least give this man some advice...) Listen, good sir! Don't do this alone! Get another one to help out and then spread the word! Doing it by yourself isn't enough, but a team is for others to believe in your afterwards! Good luck!

It should do fine for Yoshi to see Keiko and Morgana leaving to see something from this one person who spoke up for the man.

Yoshi: Thank you very much... (Hmmm...A girl with ideas, I wonder...)

He'll come back around later to be important of course. With Keiko getting more things and weapons to buy from Iwai's place next to give to Ann, Ryuji, Morgana, and herself to use in the Metaverse when needed to be some shopping day for them 'and selling some treasure they've found'. She then sees a text message from Ryuji to hang out with her again – at the Ogikubo again to eat together at the Ogikubo Ramen Trying to go on a date with her...As if! Keiko and Morgana were getting hungry to go meet up with Ryuji right away.

Ryuji: Hey, Keiko! I saved you a seat. Come sit with me, this one's on me.

Keiko gets a small meal to enjoy her time with her friend, and nothing else!

Morgana: Smells good...

Keiko: I'll bring some home with us, Morgana, please don't eat right now...

He would just have to wait.

Ryuji: No feeding pets in a restaurant, cat. Sorry. I hope you enjoy the food.

She was and Ryuji was enjoying his...A bit too much from eating a big meal for one person.

Keiko: It's good, Ryuji. Thanks for showing me this place.

Ryuji: A nice place for us to do a this from time to time...?

Morgana uses his claws to give Ryuji a fair warning to keep Keiko safe from his perverted ways.

Morgana: Don't even think about it!

Ryuji: Watch it! I'm just hangin' out with Keiko as a friend!

Morgana: Yeah, right!

Keiko was enjoying her fun time t be laughing with Ryuji to come back here at any time.

Keiko: Oh, you guys...Ryuji, I'll hang out with you when we get hungry sometimes. The food here is great.

And it's a deal there and not a date, just a hang out.

Ryuji: Sounds good to me.

A nice day to finish school this week, to seeing one person to help out, and hanging out with Ryuji to somewhere different was a good day...For Keiko to return back at Cafe Leblanc to having a nice shower to call it another night while also buying her own TV and such, to then getting some sleep with Morgana.

Year 20xx

Day #22 – April 4/30th – Saturday

Keiko and Morgana go on the train together to read some more books while riding the way to getting out for a while to testing out more medicines for Tae to getting some more afterwards.

Tae: Here you go, Keiko...The effects should be instant this time.

Drinking it down to give this new medicine a try.

Keiko: Weird.

The doctor takes a good look at Keiko carefully on this one.

Tae: ...Let's see. Eyes are focused. Look this way. One, two, three, four…...Nothing yet, huh?

Keiko: Mm...? (The inside of my mouth feels like it's burning...And my nose is itchy...)

Now it takes some affect.

Tae: Oh, there it is. The inhibitory effect is just as I had hoped. Your weight was the primary reason it took longer to kick in than expected...Yes, this is what I expected from a teenager. We're making great progress. Practice makes perfect, right? OK, hold tight. Once I compile all the data, we can move on...

Keiko: OK.

But before that, Tae answers a phone call.

Tae: Hello, Takemi Medical Clinic of Internal Medicine. How can I help you? ...An emergency, huh? But we're not a designated hospital...Besides, the head physician here is Tae Takemi. Ah…?

Well, that was out of nowhere to hang up for Keiko to see and hear the whole thing.

Keiko: You okay, Tae?

Tae: ...Awfully rude, just hanging up on a lady like that.

Keiko: What was that about thought?

Tae: Oh, he basically just called the wrong number. An ambulance driver was looking for a transfer location. All the designated hospitals are full. But to think they'd accidentally call a general practitioner…Must've been a new paramedic...He seemed to at least know my name though. Sorry, Keiko. I've been blacklisted by the larger medical community. They call me the Plague…due to a grave medical error I made.

From the rumors to be nonsense, right? It can't be true about Tae.

Keiko: What do you mean?

Tae: This goes back to my old job…I used to work at a university hospital in the city. I was never actually convicted of anything, but I'm still considered a pariah in the medical industry...Does that scare you? Participating in clinical trials run by a doctor like that?

But Keiko didn't care at all.

Keiko: I'm fine, Tae. I still need the medicine.

Tae: Right. You're just a student preparing for his entrance exams. I guess we're both equally shady, hm? Well, that's fine. Being ostracized has enabled me to focus on my own research and development. Regardless, I look forward to working with you. I'll be sure to add some additional "medicine" for you, my little guinea pig.

Keiko: Oh, yes. It's no problem at all.

A good way to help out Tae to trust in Keiko more and more, to soon learn that she's a very good doctor. Getting another phone call to answer in again.

Tae: Hello, Dr. Takemi's Clinic of Internal Medicine...Huh? One order of teriyaki chicken?

After she gets the call taken care of.

Tae: Sorry, Keiko...You're all good for today. You can go home now. Come again soon, if you're still alive. OK, take care.

All good for today. Also, I wanted to do some of these parts for the Confidant thing to show important parts only...So you all know.

Keiko: Got it. Goodbye, Tae, take care. (I hope she's doing well.)

Once the clinic job was done, and then go help out more with Sojiro making more of the food and coffee back at the Cafe Lablanc place.

Morgana: (Madame Keiko, you're very good at cooking and making some tasty smell of coffee.)

Morgana watches for the two to still be working.

Sojiro: Hey, Keiko, show me again on how you make the curry taste a bit spicier so I can do a better one next time once you're done cleaning up.

Keiko was fast to getting things done to do another thing afterwards.

Keiko: Okay! I'm just about done! (Another night, another good thing to do for this place to stay in business.)

Year 20xx

Day #23 – May 5/1st – Sunday

Another day out once again and a new month too as Keiko and Morgana to have a walk around, to then seeing Ryuji to hang out with him for another meal to go eat a little bit 'but him' for this day to be going well for this wait on Suguru to soon be confessing thanks to Akechi telling Keiko about it. She won't say anything until Keiko, Morgana 'to listen in from her school bag', Ryuji, Ann, and other students to other teachers hear the whole thing in person tomorrow during school.

Morgana: Yeah, so good to eat...!

With Keiko giving Morgana some food to eat from her bag to get it clean carefully, for the other two enjoy their meals.

Ryuji: This is still so good...! Keiko, hurry up and eat yours, without chokin', all right? I wanna walk this food off at the arcade after this.

Keiko was slowly taking her time with her meal.

Keiko: Okay, that sounds like a good idea to do after finish eating. Just let me finish this meal. And, Ryuji...

She hits him on the back to not allow him to choke to drinking the rest of it down.

Ryuji: Thanks...Dammit!

Keiko: Yes, and please chew before swallowing your food.

Having fun from eating, they hang at the arcade to play some games 'but not a lot for today' to be talking from the wait they still need to be ready to hear what Suguru was going to say soon to stay arrested from his confessions.

Ryuji: Dammit...This waiting still sucks ass!

Morgana: Tell me about it, we know...

For Morgana to poke his head out of the bag to hear about the waiting part.

Keiko: Look, I know. We all hate waiting for this moment to soon happen. (I made a promise on this part only not to tell them until we see real soon of the news. Akechi said so himself.) And once we find out what it is, all four of us should go out and celebrate for Kamoshida's defeat and no longer being the gym teacher in our school. Am I right?

She does have a very good point for them to agree with them.

Ryuji: Got that right, Keiko. Smart, sexy, and calm as you'll ever be from this wait. I love it! I guess we'll keep on waitin' a bit longer. I think we'll know soon from our teachers to hear Kamoshida finally spillin' the beans for us to see it.

Keiko: But don't forget, the board meeting's tomorrow. If Kamoshida confesses everything on what he has done, the two of us and Yuuki won't get expelled.

Ryuji: Shit...I forgot! What if it doesn't work and he blames up for no goddamn reason to still get kicked out of school?!

For Ryuji to relax for Keiko to place her hand on his mouth to try calming him down 'and without making a scene'.

Keiko: Ryuji, please. If Morgana said it'll be fine, then I trust him and does Ann too. You should do the same.

True, so true. Keiko slowly removes her hand away from Ryuji's mouth to keeping him calm thanks to thinking on the bright side of things to not be as bad.

Morgana: What she said. You need to relax and trust what I just said, Ryuji. We changed Kamoshida's heart, so it'll work out. Have I ever been wrong?

Ryuji: No...Other than trying to remember on other things, but that's it.

Then there we go, just to see what happens by tomorrow and go from there to finally hear Suguru confess or keep on waiting.

Keiko: There you go. Now let just see what happens next, to all four of us. Fingers crossed because we all hope it works to change Suguru to keep his Shadow self from turning bad ever again.

Ryuji: Yeah, and hope for the best.

Morgana: Now we're talking!

Returning back to bathe, help out Sojiro to clean up for tonight, having fun with Ryuji and such to texting him and Ann to hope for the best, she and Morgana go to bed to wait to see what happens on another school day once the meeting was done with Suguru on what he will say to the others to hear...the dark truth.

Keiko: (I don't blame Ryuji, waiting is hard. Ann must feel the same way, but I know it'll all work out. And not just from me sensing from all of this, but because Akechi-Cun told me to trust in him...It'll be fine to see Kamoshida has finally been defeated.)

And it will happen too for them to see for themselves...They did change Suguru's heart to work out for sure since Morgana said so himself.

Year 20xx

Day #24 – May 5/2nd – Monday

Well, what else can we say about today but...this was finally it. Another day to go to school for Keiko 'and Morgana in her school bag' for Ryuji, Ann, Yuuki, Principal Koba, Kawa, the other teachers and students all gathered at the gym stadium to be all called upon to hear what was going on that was very shocking news. This is it, did it work to have things normal and safe again since Suguru's heart has been changed?

Girl Student # 1: What's with the sudden morning assembly...?

Boy Student # 1: Yeah, it's ridiculous. Speaking of, what's up with that calling card? The one sent to Kamoshida. Didn't it say something about "stealing his distorted desires" or something weird like that?

Boy Student # 2: Yeah, something like that…I'm sure it's just a prank. No one's taking it seriously.

Girl Student # 2: I bet it's about the girl that jumped the other day.

Girl Student # 1: They don't have to tell us not to commit suicide.

Girl Student # 2: There was that weird calling card too, so I guess the teachers are freaking out?

Hearing a lot of girls and boys all over the room for Ann to be sitting there to ignore it all.

Ann: ...

Soon their principal himself speaks up for the other students to hear him out on stage.

Koba: Let's begin this school-wide morning assembly. As you all know, a tragic event took place the other day. Thankfully, we have been informed that she has pulled through, but it will take some time until she recovers. Everyone here has a bright future ahead, I implore that you rethink the importance of life and-

From Koba's speech was cut off for Ann was shock for her, the other students, and Koba himself to see someone coming to the place by police orders...

Ann: ...Ah! (Kamoshida!)

Yep, it was none other than Suguru himself to look down and upset to change 'it worked' thanks to Keiko and the others.

Koba: Mr. Kamoshida, what's the-

Suguru: I...have been reborn. That is why I will confess everything to you all...

Going up on stage to say everything for Keiko, Ryuji, Morgana, Ann, and everyone else to hear. For Akechi to also be there to be listening in from back stage.

Ann: ...Huh?

Girl Student # 1: What's wrong with Mr. Kamoshida?

Girl Student # 2: What's this about?

Boy Student # 1: Confess? Did the volleyball team do something?

And so, he says it.

Suguru: I have repeatedly done things that were...unbecoming of a teacher. Verbally abusing students...physically abusing my team, and...sexually harassing female students. I even came close to doing the same to force Ms. Amamiya to have sex with me after groping her! Hurting Sakamoto to force him to kick him off the track team. I am also the reason why Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself!

Once he said that to cry while staying on his knees to tell everyone, now they know to say things about Suguru to be a real scumbag, loser, perverted, monster, and so on to never let this happen ever again for this man to be fired and stays arrested for good.

Girl Student # 1: Sexual harassment? What? Why would he say that himself?

Girl Student # 2: Ugh. He is the worst! And trying to have sex with the new girl is so disgusting!

Boy Student # 3: The volleyball team, really? Physical abuse?

Suguru: I thought of this school as my own castle...There were even students that I sentenced to expulsion, simply because I didn't like them or wanted to make a girl like me...I will of course, rescind those...I am truly sorry for putting innocent youths through such horrible acts...I am an arrogant, shallow...and shameful person. No, I'm worse than that...I will take responsibility and kill myself for it...!

Saying that for others to hear of Suguru taking his own life for the students to think he should serve justice but not to die over it, even Koba finds this too much to hear.

Girl Student # 3: What? Did he just say that?

Boy Student # 2: Kill himself?

Teacher: Mr. Kamoshida is, um, not well!

Well, this is who Suguru Kamoshida really is ladies ans gentlemen.

Koba: Mr. Kamoshida! Please get off the stage for now!

I guess it's done for another teacher to tell everyone to remain calm to go back to their classes once this was...sort of all over with.

Teacher: Everyone, return to your classes!

As Suguru confesses everything for the police and Akechi to put this man away for good after this. I guess it worked and Morgana said it would to see for themselves.

Suguru: I-

Before that...Ann says something in the crowd.

Ann: Don't run, you bastard! Shiho's still alive even after all the things that made her want to die! You have no right to run from this!

For to say those words to let Suguru know that Shiho's alive and Keiko to say this part next.

Keiko: Kamoshida! I know what you did was wrong to almost sleep with me, but you didn't to change an admit in person on the crimes you did. And you know what...? Once someone confesses honestly, I forgive them. (I can feel their hearts changing for good now from this man.) I've forgiven you. So live with it and remember well for others to never go through this ever again.

For those words from the two girls, Suguru finally gets it now.

Suguru: You two are right...You both are absolutely right...I should be punished under the law and atone for my crimes...I did horrible things to Takamaki-San as well and Ms. Amamiya. In return for giving Suzui-san a position on the team...I tried to force her into having relations.

And now they know even more to call out to Suguru of a very bad man to live with it through the rest of his life.

Girl Student # 1: Disgusting.

Boy Student # 1: Ugh, for a position on the team? That's horrible.

Girl Student # 2: I feel so bad for Takamaki-san.

Boy Student # 2: So the rumors were true.

Suguru: As of today, I will resign my position as an instructor and turn myself in. Someone, please call the police!

And with that, they do so for Akechi was happy he helped out Keiko in the end, as one teacher does to put Suguru away for good.

Girl Student # 3: The police!?

Boy Student # 3: For real!? He's gonna get arrested!?

And for Ryuji, Keiko, and Morgana to watch and hear the whole thing was something else. They did it.

Ryuji: Wow...

And now the other teacher tells everyone to go back to their classes.

Teacher: This morning's assembly is over! Return to your classes immediately!

For everyone to do so and other students now see the rumors about Suguru's bad behavior was all true to believe in all of it.

Boy Student # 1: Isn't this just like what that calling card said...?

Boy Student # 3: Does this mean the Phantom Thieves thing was for real...?!

Boy Student # 2: Was something done to Kamoshida?

Boy Student # 3: C'mon, there's no way you could steal someone's hearts!

Girl Student # 1: But why else would he start saying things like he'll kill himself or turn himself in?

Girl Student # 2: Maybe because it almost got leaked? Don't they go easier on you if you turn yourself in?

Boy Student # 2: I wonder what happened...

Boy Student # 3: Who knows? But man, Kamoshida turned out to be one sick bastard.

For all of the people to believe in it all and the new group to be called the Phantom Thieves...The teacher tells everyone to head back to class right away once more.

Teacher: Return to your classes at once!

They do now after talking to getting back to their classes – same thing with Keiko, Ryuji, and Ann. They've done it and Suguru is taken away by the police for good. For Akechi calls this case to finally be closed to saving the other students, Keiko, and the entire school. Well really...It was Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann who saved the day from the Metaverse to stop Suguru's Shadow and changed him for the better. But it was good to go along with it and others of them calling themselves thieves to steal bad people's hearts for the rumors begins to spread. What happens after school with them after seeing the entire meeting? We'll soon find out next time.

Morgana: (I knew they would see the process of our work in the end, and they did. What did I tell them before? We did change Kamoshida's heart.)

That is very true, Morgana, you guys did it.


	20. To a Brand New Start

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 20 – To a Brand New Start

Looks like the worse was all over for Keiko, Ann, and Ryuji waited to hear and see the news about Suguru confessing it all to the teachers and students 'thanks to them and Morgana's help' another job well done. No longer a teacher for the meeting to end, the four wonder what was going to happen next? Still needed to aid Morgana to learn about his real self again, while he also helps them to saving people's hearts from Shadows to turn them to Personas. Hey! On the bright side – the three won't get expelled after all nor will Yuuki either. Yeah!

Keiko: Well, it did happened. Kamoshida really did changed as Morgana said it would.

Ann: Yeah, his heart really did changed...

Ryuji: Seems like it. But, was it really for the best?

Keiko: From what he has done and said to all of us, to everyone else, and me, it seems like it. More on him, and the worse with his Shadow self.

True, those two did things from two different worlds to be hard to watch and to still find him mess up.

Ryuji: Yeah...it's gotta be. But things're happenin' way too fast.

Just then, two girl students and Yuuki approached to the three to say something. To their surprise to not know what they wanted.

Keiko: Yuuki?

Ryuji: Huh...? What the...?

Yuuki: Amamiya, I'm so happy you're not hurt!

Out of nowhere, Yuuki looked very happy to everyone were fine even for Keiko to be holding her hands up.

Keiko: Oh, thank you...?

Yuuki: You are such a wonderful woman. But you almost gotten hurt by Kamoshida. Well, not anymore.

Too much for Ryuji to slightly push Yuuki away from Keiko.

Ryuji: Hey, Mishima! Hands off!

Besides that part, Yuuki then bows to Ann and apologizes to her next.

Yuuki: Sorry, I'm just happy. Also...Takamaki-san...I'm sorry!

Ann: …Huh?

Then the ones who wanted to fight back say the truth to be on their side to stop Suguru 'for they did'. I guess they weren't alone.

Yuuki: We all knew...but we pretended we didn't.

The other two girls say something next to also liking Keiko more and more.

Tall Student Girl: Takamaki-san, I had you all wrong. And your new friend Keiko-san. We thought she could be dangerous and a whore at first, but she really isn't. And Takamaki-san, I'm sorry that I spread rumors about you!

Black hair Student Girl: I didn't know at all...Kamoshida was forcefully pushing himself on you...It must've been so hard on you the most...!

Tall Student Girl: I'm sure there's a ton of people who want to apologize to you. We're so sorry...!

All was good. Well, for Ann to already forgiven them from the very beginning to be punishing herself so much.

Ann: No, it's OK. The same goes for me too...

This makes Keiko happy and shy about it to not sound like a big deal anymore.

Keiko: And there's nothing to worry, I'm glad you see me as a good person. That's who I really am. I already have one boyfriend is enough, men like Kamoshida was a pig. I don't like men like that at all. I'm not a whore, We girls don't like so many men to be perverts on you too much. Gross.

Ann: You see? We're all good. And besides, that's all in the past now.

Everything was going well. And after their talk, the teacher tells them to get back to their classes right away.

Teacher: Hey, you there! Return to class at once!

They do so for everyone leaves now.

Tall Student Girl: W-Well, see you later then.

As the teacher and the two girl students leave, Yuuki had one more thing to say other than be very grateful to see Keiko was fine.

Yuuki: Amamiya...You're so wonderful. Listen, everyone...I can't apologize enough for what I did to you. To all of you...I swear I'll make it up to you someday.

Before Yuuki leaves back to class, Keiko says this to him...

Keiko: Yuuki, it wasn't your fault in the beginning nor Shiho's...You two were hurt and I'm glad you're both free now. Thank you and for sticking up for me against Kamoshida from trying to touch me.

And with those words made Yuuki feel very happy about.

Yuuki: You're thanking me, Amamiya...? I'm so happy! You take care! I promise to do something for you and your friends!

That sure made his day...

Ryuji: I hope not on a date with Keiko!

Ann: Ryuji, please...!

Ryuji: He's too clingy around her...Still, looks like Kamoshida ain't the only one that had a change of heart. Man, I'm glad for you, Ann. Looks like those weird rumors are gonna go away. And Keiko, you're starting to have others treat you with respect. That's awesome!

But Ann didn't mind besides Ryuji commenting her.

Ann: My thing doesn't really matter. I made Kamoshida apologize about Shiho and the way you were treated too, Keiko...That's more than enough for me.

Keiko: And he said he was sorry to face with his punishments too, so I'm happy for it.

Ryuji: Hey, Ann. You should hurry and tell her about it then.

For Ann to tell Shiho about it to visit her and give her the news once she wakes up was good enough.

Ann: ...Yeah.

I guess Ann will see how Shiho was doing after school, for her, Keiko, and Ryuji finish up the rest of the day and Morgana to be hanging around...everything worked out great. As Keiko was going to meet with the others on the roof top of school, who would see her to have some alone time for them. You all know what that means...Right?

Akechi: Guess who?

Keiko: Akechi-Cun!

It was Akechi who was just finishing up his work to turning in Suguru straight to jail. And for him to see Keiko to hug her from behind, all she could do was to hug her boyfriend to be thanking Akechi on what he has done for her and the other students of Shujin Academy 'for some credit he did'.

Akechi: Hi, Princess, I see you and the other students have heard the news today? You won't be seeing Kamoshida anymore. I'm sure they'll find a better gym teacher for the job to fill in the spot later.

That will happen, yes.

Keiko: (Oh, yes...That will certainly happen real soon.) Listen, Akechi-Cun, you did so much for me and the others to still stay in school to not get kicked out from the false Kamoshida...You did so much, I feel like I should do something for you in return. If you want...Is that okay?

It was nice for Keiko to say that to Akechi to offer him something, do something good for someone and do another thing in return type of thing. But for Akechi, he did to stop crime to also make Keiko happy, seeing her smile makes his day go by everyday and that was good enough for him to have in return from his lover.

Akechi: Keiko...

He touches her hand and places the other on Keiko's face.

Keiko: Yes?

Akechi: Listen, just seeing you happy is enough to owe me spending more time with you. All I want is you by my side, my love...My Princess. It was nice of you to say those sweet words to me.

How kind of him to say to Keiko to be loved by Akechi.

Keiko: (Such an understanding guy.) If that's what makes you happy, Akechi-Cun, then I will be happy for you.

With them holding each other and making out in one room to be doing so much kissing. From the feeling Keiko was getting Akechi's lips, touch from his fingers, and real emotions of love to be very real, to feel, taste, and to care for someone who loves you back to tell through their eyes and within their hearts. A nice moment of Keiko and Akechi to be alone to show their feelings for one another.

Akechi: That was very lovely. We should do it again sometimes, Princess.

Keiko: Yes... (Only to be in private next time.) But without making out a lot in school, deal?

Akechi: It's a deal. Look, I would love to make out some more with you, but I got to return to work to finish up some file reports on Mr. Kamoshida's criminal records to sign. I got someone to prosecute his in court later this month. And I hope to see you again real soon, Keiko, on our next date.

With a hug, to a little kiss to the hand, and more on the lips, the two leave until the next time they can hang out again.

Keiko: I would love to very much. Okay, Akechi-Cun, I'll see you soon. I have to go meet with my friends to hang out with on our way out of school. Bye...

Akechi: One more thing before you go. Please say into my ear... "I love you".

And she does to feel shy about it, Keiko does it to make Akechi smile.

Keiko: Oh...! (I do want to say it, more than anything in the world. I know what love is.) I love you.

Keiko admits she does love Akechi a lot!

Akechi: Thank you, Keiko. It was beautiful.

For them to blush and go on their own now, Keiko feel the love to be in love with Akechi to say it to him, they were no doubt madly in love with each other. Cute! As Akechi returns back to work 'for him to be thinking about Keiko a lot', she does the same thing while she goes up the roof top hideout with Ryuji and Morgana were the first two waited for her to arrive; leaving Ann to be the last one since she was checking up on Shiho to return afterwards to meet up with the others. Soon to talk about their next move while holding on to Suguru's medal since they took his 'part' distorted desires from his heart. So the question was this, what's next?

Morgana: There you are, Madame Keiko.

Keiko: Sorry I'm late! But I'm here...to talk about the medal, right? And about how Kamoshida is defeated to change thanks to us...? We did a good thing. (And for Ann to meet with us in a bit, I hope Shiho's will wake up real soon.)

Back to the topic at hand...

Ryuji: I totally freaked out...He really did have a change of heart...And we were lucky his mind didn't get messed up either! This was an A+ job!

And by beating Suguru's Shadow, they can still save others without killing them both.

Morgana: Does this mean that they won't have a mental shutdown even if their Palace disappears...? I see...So we need to persuade the Shadow itself without killing it, and then send it back to its real self. Our targets won't undergo a cognitive collapse if we do that.

Better than making them to brain damage people.

Keiko: (Oh, I get it now...) We have to stop the Shadow itself, to make the real person change back in this world from the Metaverse.

Ryuji: So, we can get 'em to confess with no bad stuff? Hey! That works for me!

Keiko: Me too!

Good to know the next time they have to do something like this, for all three of them to agree upon and Ann who comes back to join in the meeting next.

Ann: Ryuji, do you have to be so loud?

Like he cared since they've won.

Ryuji: Don't worry about it. So...how'd it go? With Shiho, I mean...

Keiko: Yes, Ann. How's Shiho holding up?

Hopefully to hear some good news if anything did change so far.

Ann: She's regained consciousness...!

Yep, Shiho is awaken and she'll be resting up a few more days until she can finally get out of the hospital. Other than that – it was still great news.

Keiko: She is?!

Ryuji: For real?!

As good and happy as Ann was, she was down on her knees to be crying to see her best friend was okay.

Ann: It was only for a little bit, but I got to talk to her...! I was able to tell her that Kamoshida admitted to what he did...!

She get back standing up to wiping her tears away.

Keiko: (Oh, Ann...)

Ann: Shiho, she...she told me she was sorry...Looks like she found out that I was flirting with Kamoshida for her sake, and she heard about your troubles, Keiko, she felt really bad...And here I was, wanting to apologize to her.

Well, it's all over now for Shiho gets it all out of her.

Morgana: Kamoshida's at fault for all this.

But that's the only thing that was going to happen to Shiho afterwards, there was more...

Ann: I know...Shiho's mom is thinking of transferring her to another school after she recovers. The whole sexual harassment and attempted suicide...people will label her after that. Sounded like Shiho had the same idea too.

The others felt bad for Ann to not see Shiho for a while after she's heals up.

Keiko: I'm sorry to hear that, Ann, at least Shiho's okay.

Ryuji: And but, it's gonna get lonely...

And still, Ann knew Shiho will be just find later on to not bother her with it.

Ann: But, I think it's for the best...I'm sure it'll be hard if she stays here.

Ryuji: She's alive. You can still see her anytime.

Hey, he does make a good point there.

Keiko: With some changes good ones or bad, it's fine to do something different to not stop being friends. That's what matters the most, Ann.

Same with Keiko, for her words and Ryuji make a very good point to have Ann come to a very important decision...

Ann: Thanks, you guys. As for me...I need to change too.

Good thinking, Ann.

Ryuji: Cool, that's cool. That aside, I was surprised you could hold yourself back against Kamoshida's Shadow.

Keiko: Yeah, you did, Ann. You had Ryuji, Morgana, and me scared. (I really thought she was going to really kill Kamoshida. Not that I don't blame her about all of this mess.)

Well, having him alive was the only way to make Suguru confess to all his crimes to everyone.

Ann: It wasn't like that...I just wanted Kamoshida to apologize himself.

And we all know that worked out pretty well for them thanks to Ann's quick thinking to make Suguru's Shadow to stop.

Morgana: You're so kind, Lady Ann.

Ryuji: No matter how much of a shit bag he was, finishing him off woulda left a bad aftertaste, huh?

I think he was missing the point for Ann tries to explain to Ryuji a bit better.

Ann: Huh? That's not it. I think revenge is better served if I make him repent. Realizing the he's done, he'll grovel for forgiveness the rest of his life, you know? I just believe there are fates worse than death.

Wow, you heard from Ann to have Morgana, Keiko, and Ryuji's surprised.

Keiko: Ah...Sure, let's go with that. (Scary...!)

Ryuji: Holy shit...A-Anyways, that's all settled...But you know, there was one more thing I was wonderin' about that castle. Why was Kamoshida the only one who had that Metaverse thing?

Yeah, why was that? For Morgana knows the answers on this part to tell the others all about it next.

Morgana: It isn't necessarily limited to him. It's something that anyone could have if their heart became warped from their desires.

If it happens for a Shadow to take over anyone's desires to become bad ones.

Ann: Anyone...

Then Morgana asks them this...

Morgana: Wanna check it out?

A little hold up for the time being, but they might get back to it in a bit.

Ryuji: Ah...N-Not right now. We better lay low for a while. People are still gonna be talkin' about Kamoshida. Then again, it's totally impossible for someone to find out what we did at his Palace.

Keiko: You're right, Ryuji. We should stay put until we can do anything else, just in case.

And it was for the best. Still, Ann had another thing to say.

Ann: Yeah, about that...Weird rumors about you guys are already gong around.

Keiko: Rumors? About what?

Looks like Keiko and Ryuji needed to be reminded on what this rumor was.

Ann: Nothing personal, Keiko. But more with you, Ryuji, may be...It was stuff like, you got together and threatened Kamoshida with something close to physical violence...Well, for saving Keiko from him thanks to you, Ryuji, and Mishima. I get what you guys were doing it for a reason...From almost getting raped must've been awful, Keiko, if that were to happen to me instead of you-!

Oh, the threat expelled deal thing...

Ryuji: The hell?!

Keiko: But I was willing to leave if that meant forcing to be Kamoshida's girlfriend, but I had to save them and do something about it!

Ann believes in them, for Keiko to be a little bit harder and more on Ryuji if the rumors keep spreading around a bit at school.

Ann: People aren't going to easily believe that phantom thieves really exist. The calling card's being treated like it was a prank by someone who knew what Kamoshida was doing.

So they needed to be careful on what they do about sending a calling card the next time. I think we should be a bit more careful the next time.

Keiko: You make a good point there, Ann.

Ryuji: Make sense...We're the ones who did it, and I still don't completely believe it myself.

Ann: Let's just wait for things to settle down for the time being.

While they're doing so, Ryuji checks something on his phone to look up on selling the medal somewhere to make some money.

Ryuji: Anyways, let's check how much the medal can be sold for. It's be better if we pawned it off ASAP.

From there, he finds something good.

Ryuji: Ooh, got a hit!

Keiko: That was fast...So, what does it say?

It says something big to be good and surprising...not what they've hope for.

Ryuji: ...Wait, thirty thousand yen?! That's all a gold medal's worth?!

Looks like it.

Ann: Remember that time in middle school? I lent you some money.

Borrow that much money was a bit overboard.

Ryuji: There's no way I borrowed thirty thousand yen from you!

Ann: Wouldn't it be around that much with compounded interest?

Ryuji: Interest my ass!

From those two talking at one another 'for they make a good couple' for Morgana and Keiko to sit through all of this to be going on.

Ann: I'm not saying that I'm taking all of it. I mean, it's your fault for not paying me back all these years! It's just common sense!

And she has got Ryuji right there.

Ryuji: Dammit...

Anyways, Morgana had something to say next to stop the fighting from the two lovers 'he should know of Ann and Ryuji liking each other a lot'.

Morgana: I agree on laying low and keeping an eye on the situation. However, you dragged me into this. It would be nonsense not to celebrate a successful mission.

For getting some money was better than nothing to do something with it, by celebrating for the four on their first victory.

Keiko: Go out to eat and celebrate? I like the idea very much.

Ryuji: Why the hell not? I guess we can blow this dirty money on something fun.

Morgana: Discussions among phantom thieves are to take place over luxurious food. How about it?

There was a lot to do about it.

Ann: Hey, wait-

And then she changes her mind.

Ann: ...Nah, I guess it's fine. There's somewhere I want to go then.

Ryuji: Where's that?

Somewhere fun to be good enough to use it on to eat something nice.

Ann: It's a place Shiho and I have been waiting to go for a while.

Ryuji: I owe money, so I can't complain...You good with that, Keiko?

Keiko: Fine by me. I want to try this place out myself.

Then everything's all set for the date plan to go on the day they needed to be at real soon.

Morgana: I'll leave it to your discretion as well, Lady Ann.

Ann: I'll call to check the prices later then.

From price checking, to then knowing of a day they can go was next.

Ryuji: When should we go? Wanna do it soon, like tomorrow?

Ann: I know! Why don't we go on the last day of the holidays? It'll help energize us when school life starts up again the day after.

Ryuji: Then...the 5th, on Children's Day.

Children's Day...What an odd name of a holiday type of event. Weird, but it should work for all of them.

Keiko: Children's Day...? Sounds like a new holiday to me.

Ann: It just something made up for a school off really. So, who's going to sell it?

The medal to sell off that is for both Morgana and Keiko to take care of it.

Morgana: Leave that to us. We know a store that'll by anything. Don't we, Madame Keiko?

She knows on who Morgana was talking about.

Keiko: That we do.

Then everything is all set to go.

Ann: OK, I'll leave it to you guys.

Keiko: If you say so then... (First we sell, get more important stuff for later, equipped, and we'll still go out to celebrate.)

As Morgana and Keiko return back to Cafe Leblanc for Sojiro to close shop and go home, Keiko does a quick crossword puzzle solving for the two were alone tonight. For their team work does well to getting things done.

Morgana: You're good at these things, Madame Keiko, this is fun to do something for you and me. I say we get some sleep for tomorrow to do school and then we'll sell the medal to you know who.

And they will for Keiko and Morgana get cleaned up to go to bed together.

Year 20xx

Day #25 – May 5/3rd – Tuesday

Morgana: Hey, Madame Keiko Come on, we're going to pawn that medal today.

For Keiko and Morgana were both slowly getting up to get ready for school 'to have plenty of time before going', Sojiro opens up shop to call down Keiko to help him out again.

Sojiro: Keiko! If you're not doing anything right now after you get up and eat, could you help me brew some coffee?

She didn't mind at all for Morgana to wait for Keiko until she was ready to go.

Morgana: We do owe it to him…We'll just have to wait. Hurry down and help him out.

Keiko: Okay, Mr. Sakura! I'll be right down!

With Keiko doing so for Sojiro to hear about the news of Suguru's arrest to tell on what he did at the Shujin Academy was wrong to get arrested for all of the students were all happy to tell them what he was doing to all of them.

Sojiro: Heh, sorry I kninda pressured you into doing this.

Keiko: I don't mind.

Sojiro then sees and hears the news on TV about Suguru's mess up ways he did at Keiko's high school.

Newscaster: [And now to our next topic… Fall from Grace: The story of a dishonored Olympic medalist. Just recently, a high school coach admitted to his school that he had been perpetually abusing students. Given his prior Olympic achievements, this has caused quite a stir. What caused this habitual offender to suddenly confess these heinous crimes to his entire school? The police are hoping that the upcoming interrogations will bring light to this question.)

This catches Sojiro's attention for Keiko to overhear it secretly too.

Sojiro: Hm? Isn't this...?

Male Student's Voice: My friend would come back from practice with bruises all the time...It was scary, but I'm relieved that the abuse is finally going to end now.

Female Student's Voice: He would touch me and stuff all the time...I'm glad I don't have to deal with that sexual harassment anymore...There were always rumors, sure. Not many people believed them though. Like, I'm totally shocked they were actually true. A least now I can go to school without worrying.

For Sojiro to say it and ask Keiko questions about her high 'was' a mess to try fixing.

Sojiro: I knew it. This is your school, isn't it?

Keiko: Seems like it, Mr. Sakura. (Just act normal around him, Keiko.)

Sojiro: *sigh* Things might be getting turbulent at school, but you need to just keep your head down, all right? ...More importantly, keep those hands moving. I've got some more stuff I need you to do.

For him to notice it now, to ask Keiko about it. How will she answer her way out of this one? Well, she said she heard a lot for Sojiro to think that Keiko stayed out of it and she did to let the police deal with the rest for her own safety.

Sojiro: Either way, I'm glad that bastard didn't get to you. You have a good boyfriend after all. Keep it that way.

Good enough to buy all of it.

Keiko: Yes, sir. (Mr. Sakura, you're a wonderful person. And to not know about what was really going on from me and the others, is best not to know more about it too much.)

And from going to school to coming back for a bit to relax as Ryuji and Ann texts Keiko about Suguru was on the news and such was all good to hear, for all of them and the other students really.

Morgana: The chief really works us hard...All right, we need to go sell the gold medal tomorrow. Even if the chief wants your help, make sure you turn him down, OK?

For tomorrow after school, it would be a good time to sell the medal at Iwai's place to get the money and such to go out later on.

Year 20xx

Day #26 – May 5/4th – Wednesday

Another new day for Keiko to see Sojiro there to open up to remind her on what to do before heading to school.

Sojiro: Keiko, make sure you do the dishes.

Keiko: I can do it for when I get back, promise. I got a few of them cleaned by hand since last night.

Sojiro: You better not get cocky with me...!

He sees that Keiko did do some of it like she said.

Sojiro: Oh...Never mind.

Keiko: It's okay.

A little thing to go on, but Sojiro already knows of Keiko going back to work later...Just then – someone enters in Leblanc next to be known other than Sae Niijima 'way before she and Keiko meet a whole lot more'.

Sojiro: Welcome.

Keiko: (Who's this person? She looks like she came from an important business meeting of some kind...)

She was a lawyer after all...

Sae: Am I interrupting something?

Sojiro: Not at all.

As Sae sits down for the three to hear the news about the train station event to still have no leads or answers to still try to find something. Sae overhears this to get her attention a lot more.

Newscaster: [The cause of the runaway-train incident in the subway the other still has not been found. Police are hurrying to solve the matter as it may relate to the rise in psychotic breakdown incidents.]

Keiko: (Train accident like this could be any connection to the person's change of heart? I hope not.)

Sojiro: Oh, is that whole thing everyone's been talking about?

Then Sae says something...

Sae: Doesn't that make you curious? People who are living normal lives suddenly went mad or deranged out of the blue...Not to mention that it's happening one after another...Could they really be coincidental?

Hard to say really. Keiko might know of the people's distorted heart is to be true or not.

Sojiro: Hmm...Leaving that aside...What'll you have?

Sae: ...I'll have the house blend please.

For Sojiro gets it all set for her, Sae sees Keiko to be living around for the first time for them to meet.

Keiko: Ah...Hello, I'm Keiko Amamiya.

The two shake hands.

Sae: I'm Sae Niijima. Please to meet you, Keiko. Are you a part-timer? I'm surprised this place can afford one.

For Keiko to not say a word, Sojiro does it for her instead to make something up.

Sojiro: Uh, that's exactly the case...

Sae: Are you a high school student, Keiko? Where do you attend?

She was allow to answer this question.

Keiko: Shujin Academy.

For Keiko to say that part, Saw sees for her little sister goes there too.

Sae: Oh...? Someone I know goes there as well. I've heard that things are rough right now. A teacher named Kamoshida confessed his crimes like he was a completely different person, supposedly. And it happened "all of a sudden" one day...Can a person's mental state change so easily...?

Could be, yes...

Sojiro: ...Huh.

To the other two 'but Keiko', it was hard to tell what was what until they see it for themselves when it's possible.

Sae: Is my drink ready yet?

Sojiro: ...Coming right up.

For Sae to enjoy Sojiro's coffee allowing Keiko to go out for today from school and somewhere else to be back to do the dishes next, the rest of it.

Keiko: Excuse me, I have to go now, Mr. Sakura. And it was nice meeting with you, Sae. (And with this, it's today to sell the medal from Iwai to give us a good deal.)

Once outside, both Keiko and Morgana headed out.

Morgana: Okay then, let's get going. Madame Keiko, you know what to do.

From taking the train ride to Shibuya for Keiko and Morgana made it to see Iwai at his store for business seems to be going well from the looks of it, thanks to them and Ryuji stopping a Shadow to turn into a Persona. But before they went inside, they see two men in business type of suits talking to each other to be standing there to say something about Iwai's working place, but why? They wanted to get a warrant to have to arrest Iwai, on what though?

Tough Man: So this is the place...Looks like it. Let's just take care of this.

Other Man: Wait! We don't have a search warrant yet. Just be patient. I'm sure we'll get one soon enough. And they'd never think about running off down this narrow alley.

They would even do it illegally if they have to. So Keiko ignores them to go on in to sell the golden medal to Iwai.

Keiko: Hi, Iwai. I'm back.

Iwai: How goes it, Keiko?

Keiko: It's good. I would like to sell this golden medal to you and get some money from it please.

Iwai: Just so you know, I don't take fake ones...

He then stops to see it being real to change his mind to make a good deal with Keiko.

Iwai: ...Hold on a sec. Lemme see it.

Keiko: Okay...?

And he does for Iwai sees the golden medal was real gold for Keiko to be told about it.

Iwai: I'm just not gonna ask where you got this. How's 30,000 yen sound for it though?

It was a deal for Morgana to prove to Keiko it was a good price to get.

Keiko: It's a deal.

She takes the money.

Iwai: It's almost time...

Also Iwai had to give something else to Keiko next.

Keiko: What's this?

Iwai: Here, take this with you. It's a thanks for sellin' me that medal. But, uh...best not to open it. Just bring it with you next time you come back here.

Keiko: If you say so, but...this is a little weird.

Well, he laughs to let Keiko know it was all good.

Iwai: Don't worry 'bout it.

He then sees the two men from outside of the store to be from a good mood one and into a nervous one.

Iwai: ...They're here.

And they come in to have to make some trouble on Iwai at his store, for him to tell Keiko to move away to leave, she and Morgana 'who was in her bag' stay put to see and hear what happens next.

Keiko: (The strange men from outside. What's going on?)

Detective # 1: Iwai, you know why we're here to have the rights about this place, right?

Detective # 2: Care to have a few words with us?

Like he'll cooperate with the two detectives.

Iwai: And then what? Arrest me for no reason to run my business like this? Go ahead and try, I have nothin' that's against the law to sell.

Detective # 2: What was that...? We don't like people giving up trouble you know.

Then the other one see Keiko still standing around.

Detective # 1: Hey you, girl.

Keiko: (Not good...!) Who, me?

Detective # 1: Yeah, you. What's in the bag you got there? Show me! 

Iwai didn't want for Keiko to get into this type of mess.

Iwai: She just a regular costumer of mine, that's all. Leave her out of this!

What now? The detectives might see Keiko selling the medal to Iwai on camera if they look, it'll be bad news for her and the others to be in big trouble.

Keiko: (I can't let them see me on camera and such...) Ah, I think I better leave. See you later, Iwai.

But the two stop her from leaving the place.

Detective # 2: Not until we see what's in the bag first, missy!

Keiko: But it's mine and I bought it. (This should work.) You have no right to take on what I've bought.

Iwai sees that Keiko was smarter than she looks to make him smile a bit.

Iwai: Heh.

Detective # 1: We're not done here, Iwai.

Detective # 2: Yeah, we're here for you the most, remember?

Yes! And with that caught on camera, Iwai can make those two get into trouble to report to the police.

Iwai: See that camera? It works to know what you've done form movement and sound. The next time you come here to talk to me, don't harass my costumers and that includes pretty girls like her, or I will sue you both.

And for that, they let Keiko go without causing anymore trouble.

Keiko: (Is Iwai saving me from these men? He is!) Ah, yes...Thanks again for your time, Iwai. Until next time!

Iwai: Safe trip home, Keiko.

With Keiko leaving the place, Iwai was able to handle the other two detectives to talk normally without causing a fight, or from his troubles a while back to end. That would've been even worse. For Morgana was confused on what that was all about.

Morgana: I'm glad we got the money to sell the golden medal, Madame Keiko. But still...

Keiko: Yes, Iwai looked like he's in bigger trouble than we are.

Morgana: Yeah, what were those detectives doing there...? More importantly, are you curious too on what's in the bag he gave you?

Keiko: True...But he told us not to look.

That Iwai told Keiko loud and clear not to look until she comes back with it for him.

Morgana: There's no harm in a little peek. Come on, open it.

And they do to see...Wow! A real gun? And not a model type? Why would Iwai give that to Keiko?

Keiko: A real gun-?!

She stops herself from taking so loud.

Keiko: Is this for real?

Morgana doubles check if it was real, it was only a model type so that was good, but it does work well in the Metaverse.

Morgana: No, wait...! I think it's only a model. It's fine, Madame Keiko. It is a little different from the one Ryuji had before. Maybe we can sell it to Iwai later. It's perfect to do for us to try to have more money, or even better weapons to get.

Keiko: To work at the Metaverse, it's better than nothing. Okay then. We'll sell it when we come back and do more business type of deals. I'll hold on to it somewhere that no one else would look for it.

Morgana: But of course.

All set and done, they go back to Cafe Leblanc to call it a day 'to also clean the dishes as promised' for Keiko and Morgana to get a call from Ann to tell her about something to also tell Ryuji next.

Keiko: (I'm getting a call from Ann...)

She tells Keiko about the place to eat at.

Ann: [Oh...Hello, Keiko, it's me. I saw the news. You know, about Kamoshida. It's getting a lot of coverage...]

Keiko: How do you feel, Ann?

Ann: [I don't know…The reaction's been bigger than what I was expecting…I guess I'm just…surprised. I don't think we did anything wrong though. I wonder if we helped those people speak up about it...]

A bit hard to be a good thing, but a bit scary too.

Keiko: I'm sure we did.

Ann: [That's pretty amazing, huh? I didn't think we'd actually be able to do it! And yet look at us now! This calls for a celebration! Let's meet in front of Shibuya Station at noon tomorrow. Don't be late! Oh, and did you pawn off that medal? You didn't forget, right?]

Keiko: I remembered.

Done and done already today.

Ann: [Good to hear! I already made reservations! You should be really excited about the place I chose, by the way. I'm sure everyone's gonna love it! Well, see you guys tomorrow!]

Keiko: Bye, Ann.

Besides of Suguru's confessions has put him to jail for good and out of Shujin Academy from a former gym teacher to be no more; for other people are speaking up to this problem to go around for others to do the same thing – to soon go out to celebrate and for her to tell Keiko to meet in front of Shibuya Station tomorrow. They will be there to go out to eat after selling the medal, so all was good.

Morgana: Ah, a restaurant of Lady Ann's choosing. Finally, a decent meal! Hey, Madame Keiko, what do you think we're gonna be eating?

For her and Ann to watch that they'll eat to love some sweets.

Keiko: I'm not so sure...Maybe Barbecue, Chinese, or suichi?

Morgana love hearing the last part.

Morgana: Ooh, I could go for some wagyu beef or even suichi! It better be Grade-A! In any case, I'm surely looking forward to it! Mwehehehe!

It's good to have a great meal from time to time.

Keiko: Come on, Morgana. Let's get some sleep so we can go to school to then eating out afterwards.

Morgana: You got it, Madame Keiko. I can't wait to have something good.

Keiko: So many good ones to choose the best.

Sleeping time to close Leblanc, put the close sign up too, getting ready to go to bed for Keiko, and for her with Morgana sleep very well to know their new life is slowly starting out to be very well.


	21. A New Thieving Type of Heroes

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 21 - A New Thieving Type of Heroes

Year 20xx

Day #27 – May 5/5th – Thursday

Today's the day for the four to go out 'to have a half day of school for today this month type of holiday' and to celebrate a fine meal that Ann knows of on the victory to stop Suguru and the money they have from the medal Keiko sold to Iwai 'from other parts to also get a TV and making her bed room much better now' – for her, Morgana, Ann, and Ryuji were at the best buffet type of brunch with breakfast mix with lunch combined as the three to have at the Shibuya Buffet.

Keiko: I never knew these types of food was hand made, it's tasty.

Keiko was sure was enjoying it, a lot for Ryuji though.

Ryuji: So good...!

Even for Morgana to have a good taste of real food 'to not have any affect for being a cat'.

Morgana: No wonder Lady Ann chose this place...!

Ann: Of course it's good. This is a famous hotel, after all.

And she picked out a good spot to eat there and enough to pay for it already.

Keiko: Good choice in picking this place, Ann.

Ann: Thank, Keiko! Oh yeah, I heard that the police were coming to interview some people at school.

To ask them about the whole Suguru event for others who were a victim or notice anything to try to do something, but the students couldn't do it at first until now.

Morgana: That's troublesome.

Keiko: Not good at all.

Ryuji: Our names are gonna come up for sure. People're spreadin' all sorts of rumors about us and Kamoshida...But we got'em pumped up! I keep hearin' stuff like, "The Phantom Thieves really stole his heart!" I think most people don't believe it, but some of them actually seem grateful.

That's not all, Ryuji had something he wanted to show the others.

Keiko: So for some to be questioned by the cops, but for others to like what we did to change Kamoshida's heart...I guess that's some good news for us.

Ryuji: And that's not all...Look at this.

From on his cell phone of a website to be made from the Phantom Thieves 'or a Phan-Site' to be called that to hear and see what the name of the web page was. Looks like someone made it just for them, to be on their side.

Ann: The Phantom Aficionado Website...?

Keiko: Does this mean it's all about us to remain a mystery?

Looks like it, but for someone to make it was still unknown. The next thing was for Ann to read the comments on it from their first mission they've done against Suguru.

Ann: Listen to this one... "Well done, Phantom Thieves"... "Now I can keep going too"... "Thank you for giving us hope"...

So many nice things they were saying about them.

Ryuji: Pretty cool, huh?

Keiko: (It's like we're the good thieves from Lupin the 3rd and the gang from the classic Monkey Punch Manga book series...) This is amazing, I like it!

For Keiko to sound very happy, this also makes Ryuji happy as well.

Ryuji: I know, right? I'm glad you like it, Keiko.

Ann: I was just desperate to deal with my own problems, but seeing people saying all this feels...strange.

They sound a bit happy from it all, and at the same time a little strange to not be in a bad thing.

Ryuji: Yeah...Hey...What do we do now?

Keiko: Which part? Leaving here or finish eating a few more things on our plates?

Ryuji: Well, of course I'm gonna eat, but...

But Ann gasp to get up from her seat to remember something important about the place they were in.

Ann: *gasp* This place has a time limit!

Ryuji: Oh crap, we only got an hour to eat!

Keiko: We better finish a little on what we can enjoy eating then.

They have no other choice now...

Ann: Just fifty minutes left!

Since when did this turn in to a race?

Ryuji: I'm not gonna finish all the beef dishes at the pace!

Keiko and Morgana watch both Ryuji and Ann were wanting to eat the food a lot since Keiko had her own limits to eat very well, too much to handle.

Ann: I need to eat my way through the entire dessert menu...!

For Ann to race over there for Ryuji to join her 'and to spend more time together', while Keiko waits for them to return.

Ryuji: Look after our stuff! We'll snag you something for you, Keiko, and you too, Morgana! Don't you worry!

And there they go and for the other two to wait.

Morgana: Ah, Madame Keiko, it's good to eat some food like this...but it'll be a bit much on some people if they're not careful.

Keiko: Yeah, I know when I've reach my limit, Morgana, between you and I. (I don't want to get fat.)

Good point...As Ann and Ryuji return back for Keiko to have some dessert to have next and some for Morgana, while both Ryuji and Ann were enjoying theirs to love the taste of good sweets like it was brand new.

Ryuji: Aw man, it melts in my mouth!

Keiko: So tasty!

Okay, maybe for Ryuji to enjoy lots of meats.

Morgana: Seriously, Ryuji? Only meat?!

Keiko: That's a lot for the both of you!

For Ryuji to love the beef type of meats, Ann loves her desserts.

Ann: Now, where should I start?

Morgana: And she's all about the cake...

Keiko: (Good meals, but I keep in check on what I eat.)

Well, they were enjoying it all.

Ann: So happy...

Ryuji: Hey, Takamaki. Calories.

Ryuji had to make fun of Ann from what she was eating, oh boy.

Ann: Shuddup!

Very rude for the girls to always watch their weight.

Keiko: Ryuji, be nice!

Ryuji: What?

He just had to say it right at Ann's face.

Ann: What she said! How much do you think one of these costs?! I'll never get the chance to do this again! Mmm, the Wilton Hotel cake buffet...I'd heard rumors, but I never thought it'd be so amazing!

Still, something was missing on the other half for Morgana to notice.

Morgana: And...where's our share?

Keiko: I got some food and one dessert is enough for me. But still, what happen to the rest?

They both have forgotten about it, or Ryuji did while he was stuffing his face.

Ryuji: I really didn't know what you'd want, Morgana...Besides a little treat from Keiko, I got the cake for her. So I just grabbed you some beans for the cat.

Really, Ryuji? He just had to do this on Morgana?

Morgana: B-Beans?

Not happening!

Ann: There were some pretty bizarre things too, so we got you a variety of those. Fried bananas, preserved eggs, and...some kind of beans.

Morgana: M-More beans...?

Again, even if Morgana's not a cat...would it even be good for them to eat beans like this or what?

Ann: We put so much on the plate that it got all mixed up, but it should probably still taste good.

Morgana had his own food to eat, just not from the mix up parts.

Morgana: This is just plain grotesque...Let's go, Madame Keiko. Let's go get food of our own because these two don't know what fine dinning means. We'll show them!

Keiko: Okay, Morgan, I'll get you something to eat. I need to pick up a dessert to try out a little bit more.

The two got up to do some of their own this time.

Morgana: Now it's both your turns to watch our seats for us.

Ryuji: Ahhh, it's like a meaty explosion in my mouth...!

Ann: Ooh, this part's cream cheese!

Moving on...

Morgana: They're not even listening...Madame Keiko.

Keiko: I know, let's get some food.

Morgana: The ingredients and variety of dishes are crazy good. There's a reason it costs 8,000 yen. They have a lot here… but fish should come first! Let's fill our plate with all sorts of fish. Which table do you think they're at…?

We can now roam the small area in front of us in search of buffet food.

Morgana: Oooh, look! There's the fish! I'd prefer it raw, but grilled is great too!

Keiko: I'll get you some.

With Keiko getting a little for her to some more, and Morgana to get some fishes, from every table they were going to and hear people talk about Suguru's arrest was the talk of the town.

Picky Wealthy Woman: Have you heard, my dear? The news about that Kamoshida fellow was absolutely dreadful.

Weird Wealthy Woman: Ah, right. That teacher at Shujin Academy, caught doing such indecent acts. Shameful, really.

Before leaving to the next table, Morgana tells Keiko to stay put.

Morgana: Hold on a sec...

Picky Wealthy Woman: And they still haven't managed to solve those horrible psychotic breakdown episodes, have they? I wish they wouldn't let themselves be distracted by such a tawdry scandal.

Annoying Wealthy Woman: Perhaps it's a sign of how peaceful this country is. I honestly pity those poor Shujin students though.

Morgana: Huh. It sounds like the Kamoshida incident is the talk of the town.

Picky Wealthy Woman: Hm?

Not good to be eavesdropping.

Keiko: Morgana...

Morgana: Shoot, they noticed you! Just grab some food and act natural! On the plus side, we'll get to eat the food later.

Annoying Wealthy Woman: Tsk, how did a child like this end up in here? I certainly hope she didn't bring friends. I prefer my meals to remain hooligan-free, thank you very much. Come, let us go.

Morgana: What's so bad about kids coming to enjoy a buffet…? Hm, I wonder how the other people here are reacting to the news. Let's get some more food and listen in. Maybe there are more people we can eavesdrop on at other tables...

Hearing other people say they heard about the Phantom Thieves to liking them, some of them don't...

Morgana: Up close, it looks even bigger and more delicious. This giant, sweet-

He stops for a few minutes.

Keiko: Morgana?

Morgana: ...Ah. I got distracted.

Over here, we find the dessert table.

IT Company President: News travels quick. It's already all over the internet. You know, the story about how Kamoshida got his ass kicked by some world-reforming heroes...

Reliable Woman: It doesn't sound like a serious story to me. Some of the details are pretty far-fetched.

IT Company President: Don't worry about it. We just have to do what they tell us to do. It's all rumors made up by school kids, anyway. If it's gripping news, who cares if it's not true?

Morgana: So they don't believe themselves, but they're making up stories to make the Phantom Thieves seem real… ...And they're doing this in front of the actual Phantom Thieves.

IT Company President: Hm?

Already getting spotted to be very careful doing.

Morgana: Whoa! Act fast, and get some food! And make sure it's got a lot of whipped cream.

Good call, for Keiko was quick to getting the foods.

Keiko: Got it!

Reliable Woman: What's wrong?

IT Company President: Ah, nothing. I thought some weird kid was looking at us, that's all. Why don't we go? It's almost time for the meeting.

Morgana: Well, that was rude. Did you hear him? He said you were weird. Hm, I wonder how the other people here are reacting to the news. Let's get some more food and listen in.

On to the next table to get a few more things.

Keiko: Here's the rice.

Morgana: Rice is incredible! It's the cornerstone of every great meal! ...Sorry. I got a bit carried away there.

Eavesdropping on other mean people to be talking at one another again.

Fancy Girl: So the ratings for the news were really that good? It was because it was about that teacher who sexually harassed his student, huh? Was it Kamoshida?

TV Station President: It's all about how you frame it. You've got to cater to the idiot public. Ratings go up when you show them crude, sensational news, and make it easy for them to understand.

More picky people, it's true for life to be this way.

Morgana: How can he be so insensitive? A student almost killed herself because of that Kamoshida...

Yeah, we know...

Fancy Girl: By the way, do you think these "sudden changes of heart" might be real?

TV Station President: Well, that's- Hmm…?

Morgana: Quick, grab some food! Oh, and don't forget the crispy bits!

Keiko does it right away to act like she was just getting food, and not eavesdropping one bit. People, please don't ever do this in front of others.

Fancy Girl: So because he had a sudden change of heart, he just confessed to all his crimes?

TV Station President: Haha, who knows? Sorry, but it's time. I have to go. I'll call you again after the meeting.

A lot of rumors to be going on about the Phantom Thief thing. Nice!

Morgana: A sudden change of heart, huh? I suppose I can't blame him for seeing it that way.

Keiko: I know.

And one more table to get some food left.

Morgana: Ah, meat! I'm no Ryuji, but a meal is just not the same if you don't have any- ...I got distracted.

We know, Morgana...As he and Keiko hear another group of people talking to one another.

Haughty Person: ...When you really look at it, he's just an ex-athlete who overestimated himself. He should have just accepted his lot in life and quietly done his job as a teacher.

Insolent Person: It's not even an incident we can take seriously. The whole story is pretty ridiculous. We should probably look into it, but we can also just let the low-ranking scrubs handle it.

Wow...Really?

Morgana: Look into…? I guess they're investigating Kamoshida? They don't sound very enthusiastic about it though.

They're being notice again...

Haughty Person: Hmm?

Morgana: Gah, grab some food! Ah, get the part that's not too fatty!

Already taken care for Keiko to do so.

Insolent Person: He's going to be arriving soon. We don't want to keep him waiting, so we better get going too.

Haughty Person: What is he going to discuss with the higher-ups? Well, I'm sure it's more important than lunch.

Another close call there.

Keiko: We have to be more careful not to get caught, Morgana.

Morgana: Noticed. They were dressed quite well, but they still looked pretty shady to me. I don't think there's anyone else we can listen in on. But it's shocking…So many of the adults here don't seem like nice people. Now, according to what we heard…It seems most adults aren't very interested in the news about Kamoshida. Well, now that we've got a nice variety of food on our plates, let's head back to the others.

And to see Keiko, Ann, and Ryuji to come to a place like this to eat. Like teens can't have fun besides adults, so rude of them to say.

Keiko: Right. It's time to eat.

Looks like Keiko got hers and Morgan had plenty to go back to sit down for Ryuji sees how well they did.

Ryuji: ...Oh, you got something tasty, Keiko. Do you want me to feed it to you?

But of course Keiko could eat on her own just fine.

Keiko: I'm good, Ryuji, thank you. (I can feed myself, he should already know.)

Ann: I felt like we should let this food go to waste.

Morgana: Then we'll eat what we can.

Ryuji: I'm in!

Seriously?! Sounds way too much for them to eat it all. For Ann was done and Keiko had her share, those two were good.

Ann: Ah...Best sweets ever...After this, I think I'll be all set with my fill. And you guys feel good after eating? Ryuji? Morgana?

Keiko: Ah, Ann...Those two might be hard to listen while their bellies are swelled up. See for yourself.

From the other boys were too stuff their faces 'completely' but the girls was hard to watch this.

Morgana: We did it...

Ryuji: So good...I think my stomach's a size of a Palace...

Ann and Keiko didn't think to know about Ryuji to be a bigger pig to make him look sexy, but it doesn't.

Keiko and Ann: Ew! Stop! Don't say that!

Morgana: Easy on saying about the food part for a while.

Morgana never felt this good to slow down with the food for him.

Ryuji: You sure you're not a a cat but a pig?

Morgana: I'm human!

Well, for them to really let it all out now somewhere private to come out of the other end.

Ryuji: *burp* Too full...I really got to go...!

Morgana: Madame Keiko, I have to go too...! Carry me gently please?

Going for a number two for them both to let it all out.

Ann: So gross!

Keiko picked up Morgana to be gentle with him 'since he can use the toilet to cleaning himself from the sink, and guide Ryuji to the men's room right away.

Ryuji: If you were a man, you would be proud of the dumps to let out-!

Keiko: Okay! Let's go, Ryuji! To the bathroom with you and Morgana, follow me! (I don't want to hear the rest after eating unlike they just did.)

Good for her to help out while Ann waited for them three to return.

Ann: Well, when you gotta go...I guess you really need to go.

You said it, Ann. A few people saw the others eating to talk trash about them being kids. Rude much?

Elegant Woman: My, look at that table...

Elegant Man: They must not normally have the opportunity to eat such exquisite food.

Elegant Man: I can only imagine what their parents must be like.

Again, some adults are so rude. As Keiko did her normal bathroom business in the lady's room, Ryuji and Morgana were fine on the toilets to then coming out nice, new, and washing their hands to feel like themselves again after eating so much. Talk about a close one to not have an accident in public, huh? Well, for other people to pass by to judge their eating matters, but that's snobby adults saying so is all. Just not a lot on how the other two ate so much. Still gross, I know. For Keiko sees both Ryuji and Morgana feeling better getting the rest out of them, they felt full from not eating a lot anymore after today.

Keiko: Oh, good. You both feel better now after pooping the rest of it out...Or rather puking too...?

Tired and still fulled.

Morgana: Ughh, I'm stuffed, but I'll live...

Ryuji: I totally panicked when I saw the "Close For Cleaning" sign at the bathrooms...

But lucky there wasn't to have some spares 'lots of them' to go into.

Morgana: You were talking big about eating until you puked and pooped, but really did puke the most...Are you some kind of moron? Not you, Madame Keiko, you eat fine. And...I guess I can't blame Lady Ann for enjoying some sweets from time to time if she's careful.

Ryuji: Hey, same goes for you too, Morgana!

Now it was time to get back on the floor of the hotel restaurant was at, to remember where it was.

Keiko: I hope you didn't forget the floor we were on.

Ryuji: I haven't, Keiko, I got this. What floor was the restaurant on again...?

He was trying to remember it...

Morgana: We came up for the bathrooms, so...On the lower floor?

Trying to wait for the elevator door to open up for them, some of the people from behind see someone to move away from this person...An important man in a business type of suit with a few of his partners walking with him. Okay...? They were rude to push Keiko and Ryuji aside.

Keiko: Hey!

Ryuji: …! What the -

This man was waiting for his floor to go on to talk to the people who worked for him.

?: There's still no update on the case?

Businessman # 1: N-Not yet...

Businessman # 2: Excuse me, but why are you so involved? It's not something you should be concerned with...

Well, someone was a bit picky on doing his job today.

?: I don't care about your opinion, you incompetent buffoon! When I say pick up the paste, you do it!

The man than looks at Keiko for her, Morgana, and Ryuji to be in the man's way. So rude!

Morgana: What's wrong with him?

?: And what are you looking at, girl?

Shoving Keiko aside to take this waiting too much.

Keiko: I wasn't.

Now Ryuji was mad to stand up for Keiko once again.

Ryuji: Keiko! Hey, you're cuttin' in line!

Businessman # 2: ...What do you want?

Then Keiko says something to stand up for Ryuji from the men to push her friend aside.

Keiko: Yes, apologize to Ryuji right now. And cutting in line is very wrong thing to do.

Businessman # 1: But we're in a hurry.

All businesses people say all the time to treat others like crap to be nothing.

Ryuji: Oh, I'm sorry. So you can butt in front of other people if you're in a hurry? And back mouthing a lady's f' – up!

Like one of them cares to be a real joke.

?: It seems the costumer base has changed since I was here last. Have they started a day care?

Ryuji: What?

Keiko: (What's with this man?)

He was very rude to work his own way to own everything to get away from it all. And no one doesn't do anything about it, talk about unfair.

Businessman # 1: Sir, we don't have time for this.

?: I know.

With the elevator door opening up for the man and his partners to through first to shove Ryuji for butting in first to shock Keiko and Morgana on what they just saw.

Keiko: Ryuji!

For the main man tells the others to leave them be.

?: Don't bother with them! Sorry, missy, but he started it first. You just need to know your place.

From the man speaking up just now to Keiko, she somehow recognizes his voice from somewhere a while back.

Keiko: (That voice just now...)

Having trouble remember who it was, the man and his partners leave on the elevator first for Ryuji didn't like the main man's attitude problem.

Ryuji: The hell was with that bossy guy? You okay, Keiko?

Keiko: I'm fine...It was dumb of you getting yourself hurt from standing up for me.

Ryuji: But I wanted to, because...I really care about you and such. Why else would you have your arms all over me?

Well, she was helping him out to be touching his sort of...bloated stomach to make Keiko stop.

Keiko: I didn't mean to! (At least he's okay, some people can be jerks.)

Morgana: Ahem! Shouldn't we head back down?

Good point, Ann's waiting for the three to return.

Ryuji: Yeah, but... (The moment was getting good for me from Keiko's hands touchin' and...Damn...)

Keiko: I'll push the button.

They waited until the elevator door came up for them to go on to go back down, and for Ryuji to still be mad about the man who got in their way.

Ryuji: Still, that dick really pissed me off and back mouthed you, Keiko. He wasn't even hidin' the fact that he looks down on everyone!

Morgana: Don't lose your temper over this.

But it's Ryuji, he's right to be mad from a man who cut in lone in front of them.

Ryuji: I just can't forgive shitty adults like that...!

And Keiko was still having trouble remembering the man's voice from somewhere.

Keiko: (The man's voice...It sounded almost like the one from back then...)

Remembering the man's face to look and almost sound like the one Keiko stopped from hurting a woman and herself, could it be the same person? Ryuji sees Keiko looking pale to go check up on her.

Ryuji: Keiko, what's wrong...?

Keiko: I'm fine, Ryuji, really. Please don't worry.

Ryuji: That's just gonna make me worry more, y'know.

Well, it was nice for Ryuji to still worry about Keiko.

Morgana: I bet it's because she rarely eats well. I'm always stuck with canned cat food too...

Keiko: Huh? I just don't eat a lot is all. Wait, Morgana, what's does that have to do with anything?

Hard to say, she eats normally.

Ryuji: Ugh, that "sir" bullshit makes me sick...! ...Dammit! Not you, Keiko, you're a good person, so is Ann, and you too, Morgana. There are others who are fine in my book.

Keiko: I know.

And finally, they go on the elevator and back down to meet up with Ann who was waiting for them to take so long getting back for some strange reason. Well, she wasn't there on what and who they bumped into from earlier.

Ann: What took you guys so long?!

She didn't sound so happy.

Keiko: Sorry we're late, but we have a very good reason why, Ann.

Ryuji: No shit! Why're you all pissy?

Well, Ann wasn't mad at them to say something to her friends to apologize.

Ann: Sorry...I had a run-in with some woman a second ago. She bumped into me, but then said it was all my fault when she dropped her plate...

Now they get what happened.

Keiko: People are like that a lot sometimes, Ann, it can't be helped.

Ryuji: Sounds like a real bitch...

Ann: Yeah...Thanks though. But...the restaurant works all looked at me with this disapproving expression...

Ann was fine now for the others to sit back down while enjoying a fun time they were having.

Keiko: Don't we all wish to change some hearts, but I feel better to do it more on really bad people like Kamoshida was one of them.

Ann: I agree with you there, Keiko. That's a smart choice to do instead on random ones if they're fine...with a lousy life. But I wonder if we're out of place here...

Not true, like Keiko said some people are like this a lot every day and nothing compare to Suguru's problems.

Keiko: No we are not, Ann.

Ryuji: ...Got that right. Hey, Morgana.

Popping his head out of Keiko's bag to hear Ryuji calling out to him. For this question here was very important to try to answer next.

Morgana: What is it?

Ryuji: ...Anyone else could have a Palace, yeah?

And his answers was...

Morgana: Anyone with a strong, distorted desire.

Keiko: So it can happen to anyone with a dark desires...

Sounds like it. From Suguru had one to keep his champion of the medal he won from volleyball and other things in line, to never lose it. Feeling scared to be beaten from others to real people like crap from jealous to harassing girls – like he was really being the king of the school to be his castle. For others, have different ones and dark desires of their own Palaces.

Ryuji: Same for them havin' a change of heart if their Treasure gets stolen?

Morgana: That would be the case.

A question to be asked out of nowhere for Ryuji to ask Morgana about it, but to bring it up out of nowhere was a bit odd...

Ann: Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?

From the man in business suits were selfish and some other people at the restaurant.

Ryuji: We had trouble earlier too. These selfish shitheads who just looked down on everyone else...Talking back at Keiko and pushing me away. I was wonderin' if we'd be able to change those kinda people too.

Keiko: It's true...Hey, wait! Ryuji, are you saying what we think you're saying?

Seems like it from Ryuji's mouth to be right. For Ann, Keiko, and Morgana were also surprised for them to keep on being their new nickname of the Phantom Thieves to help out other people, the bad ones who hurt others to admit to it.

Ann: Ryuji, you mean...you want to continue as the Phantom Thieves?

Keiko: (I think Ryuji might be on to something...I agree with him to make a differences if we do continue on with this path.) Ann. Morgana. Let's hear him out.

And he tells them the rest, on everything...

Ryuji: ...I've been thinkin'. We put a lot of work into changin' Kamoshida's heart, but nobody believes in the Phantom Thieves. Plus...those guys who had no other choice but to just deal with it are thankin' us. Us, of all people.

Keiko: Yeah, and some are hurt to not do anything about it, like from our school. There are a lot of victims out there who also need our help.

Yeah, like a type of thieves to save lives to change a person who's doing bad to turn themselves in jail in the name of justice would be better than killing them from their minds. Like they would go that far if they did it. No...They'll change their hearts from stopping their Shadow selves and then saving the other person.

Ann: I...I agree. If we ignore people who are in trouble, I'd go back to being the same as I was before...!

Like nothing happened to leave it be...? No, there's trouble going around.

Morgana: Well...that's true.

From a few second pausing for no one said a word, Morgana did to have no point if they keep on going.

Keiko: Morgana?

Morgana: You're under my tutelage. There's nothing we can accomplish as phantom thieves!

Not even try to help out a little?

Keiko: Yeah, but still...I feel like we should help out others.

Ryuji: She's right. Shouldn't we be able to help 'em out?

It sounds crazy, that it just might work for the four to do something for others to save and stop to help out other victims. For Keiko likes the sound of the whole idea, that's for sure to think about it again.

Keiko: (Wow. I didn't think of such a possibility...But it's true that with that power, we may be able to help other people out...)

But wait, before deciding...there was a lot more to talk about.

Ann: But...That means we'll have to fight Shadows again, doesn't it...?

Morgana: Indeed. That can't be avoided.

Ryuji: Eh, I'm sure we'll manage. Right?

If they were in to continue to do it all, they have to be ready for anything. For Keiko makes the final call for it.

Keiko: Fine by me. I want to help out other people.

Looks like from Keiko's words, she was in. So was both Ryuji and Ann as well to nod a yes to continue on. Same with Morgana to see how this goes to find out who he really is during the time.

Morgana: Heh...Even if you guys are still just fledglings, this means we're an actual organization now.

An organization...? What does that mean?

Ann: Fledglings...? Haha, that's actually pretty fitting for us.

So, it was all set to go through with it all.

Ryuji: All right, it's settled! We're gonna catch all these shitty adults by surprise, and make ourselves known to the world!

From the group, they next needed a leader. And who else but to ask Keiko to be the leader in the group. Really?

Ann: Keiko...Are you OK being our leader?

Keiko: Who? Me? You guys want me to be the leader? (Still, we can really change something to finally help out others from the bad people with my new friends...) If that's the case, I'll be the leader of this group of ours.

If Ann asked Keiko to be the leader, Ryuji was in to like having her around.

Ryuji: Keiko as our leader...Awesome! No objections here! I can't handle all that responsibility stuff.

And what about Morgana to be okay with all of this?

Morgana: Where's my say in this...? I would've say no to you,Madame Keiko, to go through with all of this. But Lady Ann made the recommendations, so I'll allow it.

Keiko: I'll do my best, everyone... (So much to do in our new group, we're really doing this.)

Next was coming up with the gang's name...

Ryuji: Well, should we decide on a name four our group? I just went with Phantom Thieves of Hearts the last time, but don't you think a real name would be cooler? Keiko?

Keiko: Well, about that...

Ann: Ooh, I got it! I want it to be something both cute and luxurious sounding...Let me see...

As Ann comes up for a name the new group needed, it wasn't a good one.

Ann: How about "The Diamonds"?

No, that wasn't a very good one at all.

Ryuji: ...I'm gettin' a real little league baseball feel from it.

Morgana: Well then, here's my suggestion. How about "Tilefish Poele"?

That one was worse than the other.

Ryuji: Tile...What?

Morgana: That's what I ate earlier. It's commemorative, no?

Ryuji: Hell no, you idiot! Ugh, Keiko, you decide for us.

Looks likes it was up to Keiko to decide of the group name for all of them to agree upon. Thinking very carefully, Keiko thought of Phantom Thieves of Hearts might be long, but cutting a bit short to name it easily as – The Phantom Thieves...Between that or a nickname "Team Phantom". Looks like it has been decided.

Keiko: Well, we can go by a shorter group name to call ourselves "The Phantom Thieves". But for a short nickname to be... "Team Phantom" to sound better. How does that sound? Also known as by putting them all together... "Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts."

The other three liked on what Keiko wanted to be called by.

Ann: Huh, that's not bad at all, Keiko. I like it.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, you've chosen a very good name for it. A good name, for a rookie.

Ryuji: Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts. More for that to having it fully saying – The Phantom Thieves, huh? We're goin' with that?

Keiko: If its okay with everyone else.

All set, Team Phantom 'a shorter name' to be called by for Keiko Amamiya, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, and Morgana.

Ann: Well now that the name's set, who's our next target?

Getting to the next target to stop however...it might be a while to find another target with a mess up adult to be stopped, but it will happen real soon.

Ryuji: There are tons of rotten adults and all...Why not just stick to targeting big names?

Keiko Target big name adults who are famous? (That would make perfect sense...) Like the CEO? Celebrities? Criminal who are most wanted?

One of those along the line?

Ryuji: Yeah, something along the lines. If we go after some bigwig, it's gotta get on the news, right? Don't you think more people would believe in us if we did that?

Morgana: That's not a bad idea...for you, Ryuji.

Ha! Morgana made fun of Ryuji again to have Ann agree on what he was saying.

Ann: True. If we become better known...we might be able to give courage to a lot more people. I really don't like the idea of just picking someone out of the blue though.

Again, this might take some time finding someone to be target next for this 'bigwig' person.

Ryuji: Let's narrow it down to someone we can all agree on then.

Morgana: Hm, so we need a bigwig we decide on unanimously.

Ann: I like that unanimously decision part! It's like we're making some kind of pact!

That it does...

Morgana: Now then, this is the official formation of the Phantom Thieves organization!

Yep, the Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts is all set for Keiko to be the leader. For the hours to pass by so fast for the brunch to finally come to a end to finish eating. Too late to eat anything else now but to call it a day and leave.

Ann: Oh no! Our time for the buffet ran out...

Keiko: Time sure flies when we talk to each other for so long.

Ryuji: I guess we'll just have to talk more tomorrow.

The four agreed, then left the place, ate, glad to talk together, and the Phantom Thieves are all set to do their jobs.

Tayla: Showing more of the present time of Keiko tells Sae about the four making a pact of the Phantom Thieves to be born, along with Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana. For Sae to had trouble to believe in it all for a Morgana to look like a talking cat, Keiko knows that she had to believe in her words; to still be hard to imagine and have two other students to go to school with her to join in, for Keiko lets out a few hints to tell Sae that was 'sort of' true by luck to happen.

Sae: Another world in which people's distorted cognitions take shape? Stealing treasure to change hearts? And on top of that, a talking cat told you all this?

Trying to clear her head to speak up.

Keiko: Believe what you want.

Sae: Honestly speaking, that all sounds absurd. It's hard to believe that this is even worth listening to. Still, it can't be considered nonsense when parts of it align with Kamoshida's confession. The same goes for the testimonies of the officers who arrested you, Keiko...But so be it. At any rate, you mentioned something more important. These two other accomplices, besides this talking cat thing that appeared in your story… From what you've been telling me, they're students at the same school, aren't they?

Keiko: ...Ah...

She couldn't say anything there for Sae to get to the next part. For now, Sae seems to be slowly believe in Keiko's words to continue hearing the story, for their next target to talk about next – a Japanese artist name Ichiryusai Madarame. She wanted to know how Keiko and the other came across a man like him, and what he has done. Another story to be told next...

Sae: Very well. I'll leave it at that. Let's continue on. There are many more events that I must inquire on. Lies and false accounts are eventually exposed. The next to receive a calling card was this individual...A master of Japanese arts. Ichiryusai Madarame. It's even more incomprehensible than Kamoshida as to why this man was targeted. Where did you come to know him? And how did you learn of his crimes when you weren't a victim of them? Keiko, start by telling me what you all schemed...

More of that to come around next time for the four headed back home now, Keiko and Morgana headed back to Cafe Leblanc to call it a day. For Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts has been born.


	22. The Phan-Site Creator

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 22 - The Phan-Site Creator

Back at Cafe Leblanc for Keiko and Morgana to get some sleep after a long day at school and for them to enjoy their meals. For Keiko/Joker is now the leader of the Phantom Thieves of the Team Phantom, or – Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts. Along with Morgana/Mona – who's a navigator, Ryuji/Skull – with the power, and Ann/Panther – with some skills on her team since they talked about it. Using the money after selling the medal, they got to eat today was worth doing, and talking about finding their next target later to stop and to save those from the bad Shadows to make them to good Personas as well. From texting messaging at one another, everything seems to be good to go.

Morgana: Well, we spent all our money on the buffet, but...We officially established the Phantom Thieves, so it was totally worth it. From going out to eat and becoming big as the Phantom Thieves...I like on what we all did today. We're gong to change everything, Madame Keiko, I can just taste it.

Keiko: If you say so, Morgana. Anyways, let's you and I get to bed. It's been a long day and for you not to eat so much after a big brunch we had.

Morgana: I know...But it was still worth it. All right, more talking tomorrow and such. Good night.

Keiko gets into the covers of her bed, and Morgana lies on top for the blankets.

Keiko: Good night.

Sleepy time for Keiko to once again enter into the world of the Velvet Room where Igor, Caroline, and Justine waited for her in the jail cells on what's to come next. Waking up again, in her female prisoner uniform already on, locked up in her jail cell, see the two twins, and Igor watching her sleep to come back once again.

Keiko: Igor. (Always gets me at the weirdest times at night.) I guess from you bringing me here again means you wish to speak about something else, sir?

Igor: Welcome back, Ms. Trickster. First off...I'd like to begin by congratulating you.

Telling Keiko about her and the others from stopping Suguru's Shadow to change his heart for Igor catches on very fast.

Keiko: Oh! Thank you very much.

Even the twins each say something nice to Keiko next.

Justine: To think our Master would give words of praise...

Caroline: You better treasure this moment, Inmate!

Keiko: Yes, of course! I am, I do.

She always gets the point to remember this moment very well.

Igor: You have encountered allies who share your aesthetics, and you have found your place in reality. A wise, smart, and beautiful you are. The time has come...Your rehabilitation will soon begin.

Keiko: More of my rehabilitation?

A run down on what to talk about it again, just in case...

Igor: Yes, I shall explain it to you now...Ms. Trickster, you have a special potential. However, that must be refined into a useful power. It is weak now, but refining it shall grant you the strength to stand against the coming ruin...That is the rehabilitation cast upon you.

Wait, for an upcoming ruin of some kind? What did Igor mean by that...?

Keiko: Wait...What ruin...? What's going to happen?

Igor: There are various means by which you main gain the power to resist of ruin. Fighting Shadows and gaining experience is one way. The fusions process I thought you prior is another.

So, it's something to be ready for something to stop from the ruin for Keiko and the others have to do.

Caroline: This is all possible because of our Master's guidance, Inmate!

Justine: Though it may be presumptuous of us, we have words of wisdom as well.

Caroline: When you're out in reality, you better hone your relationships with those you have contracts with!

From Keiko befriending from Sojiro, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Tae, Iwai, and Igor so far being six people for her.

Keiko: Oh, like I am right now with two people, I see...

Justine: Spending time with those people...will lead to the cultivation of your relationships with them.

Caroline: If you got time to waste, you'd better visit your contractors, Inmate!

Justine: That is another source of power to evade the ruin that our Master has mentioned.

Yeah, the more Keiko sees, hangs out, helps out, and loves Akechi the better she'll get and getting her team mates to grow stronger.

Igor: Thanks to the contracts you've formed, your heart is steadily gaining the power of opposition. It seem the rehabilitation is going well, Ms. Trickster. This is a truly joyous occasion...I shall grant you an ability beliftting of your newfound growth. Consider it a gift.

Keiko to take it to go down the path to fix the ruin from getting destroyed and use the skills to keep on fighting.

Keiko: Thank you, I will do my best, Igor sir.

Igor: Good...May the devotion to your rehabilitation grow even deeper...I have high hopes of you.

Keiko: (I feel a strong bond to grow more and more from Igor.)

Seems so for the bond to grow from Igor was happening and more later, for the time to end for the three let Keiko go back to sleep back in her world now.

Justine: ...The time has come. Return to your brief moments of rest.

Caroline: And don't forget to go talk to your contractors, Inmate! And come here for more Persona powers to get.

Keiko: I will and I shall do that, thanks again.

Heading back for Keiko to continue to sleep, she has something to come back to get more Persona powers later on. For she will and get more friends on her team. During the night to turn to day – for the Phan-Site of the Phantom Thieves was getting more fans one thing after another for others to slowly believe in the group to leave nice comments about them, to keep on spreading, but more for the meter to move up further will take some time, lots of it. But the question still remains...who's the mysterious person who posted them on a fan made website? The Phan-Site. The ratings to it showing - "Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves?", was on there to go up a little to 6 something percent so far, for it has only just began.

Year 20xx

Day # 28 – May 5/6th – Friday

Heading on the train to get to school once again for Keiko to read during the time and Morgana to be inside of her school bag, to get through the day and hear some people on the train with them to suddenly be talking about the Phantom Thieves to be spreading around the area lately. Rumors are getting around much faster...During school for Keiko to still be doing well from Kawa's class room to learn psychology for Keiko knew right away of the answers to be reading and writing stuff down to study each different subjects at her school, smart! During lunch – Keiko and Morgana meet up with Ryuji and Ann to talk about something, since Ryuji checked from his cell phone about the Phan-Site page on the internet to be spreading so much, only to be a little so far.

Keiko: You got anything, Ryuji? Anything at all?

Ryuji: It ain't much, but we've been getting' more postings on the Phantom Aficionado Website... "I want to my friend apologize for not returning the stuff I lent him." Ugh, deal with that yourself!

Nothing good so far, huh? As the four looked some more...two girls that Ann knows of passes by them.

Ann: Hey, those girls...

Keiko: Shh...Act normal to hear what they have to say about us.

They quietly acted normal to hear what they had to say about the Phantom Thieves that changed Suguru's heart to be going around school.

Female Student # 1: You know that phantom thieves rumors about stealing Kamoshida's heart? I wonder if it's true.

Female Student # 2: It's got to be made up. Do you seriously believe they exist?

Female Student # 1: But look at what happened to Kamoshida.

Female Student # 2: He probably just couldn't keep hiding it after that girl tried to kill herself.

Female Student # 1: Yeah, you might be right. I guess there's no way they really exist.

Female Student # 2: Most importantly, it seriously sucks that our school is gonna be known for stuff like that!

Female Student # 1: I wonder if it'll affect our college entrance...

The two girls leave after that for the Keiko, Morgana, Ann, and Ryuji heard them say everything right next to them. With nothing going around, it'll slowly spread a lot more later for Ryuji to know that part.

Ryuji: That's prolly a normal reaction for now, but...they'll see soon enough! If we can take care of the two or three famous guys, people'll have to believe we exist.

Keiko: I sure hope you're right, Ryuji.

Ann: So about those big shots...We don't have any leads yet, right? Plus there's that rumor about you two threatening Kamoshida too...

In other words...they can't do anything out of the ordinary to live normal lives until something comes up, just to play it safe.

Morgana: Looks like you'll just have to live a normal, honest school life for the time being. It'll be safe, Madame Keiko, just in case. Still, make sure you stay prepared just in case anything comes up, all right?

Good idea. For Morgana tells them all to do so, Keiko will feel anything to not be normal to fight back, Ryuji will get some information very carefully...

Ryuji: I'll keep an eye out for info on any big shots that might be comin' around.

Also, Ann will do her other part for Keiko to be useful to the team.

Ann: And I'll try to dig up some dirt online.

Keiko: (I like where this is going.) OK! Good idea, everyone. If we play our parts right to live normal lives and then know when something does happen to look separately, we'll have a chance to do all of this.

And so, it was finally all set.

Ryuji: You know it, babe! We went and formed the Phantom Thieves group, but we can't even find a target...

Don't give up hope, Ryuji, or so Ann say to him to be more supporter for them than Ryuji and Keiko as a couple, but friends only.

Ann: There, there...

Keiko: We just need to keep on trying is all.

Ryuji: I guess sometimes things just don't go the way we want 'em to...

And they will...Elsewhere in school, Principle Koba was working in his office to call for another female student he knows of to always get the job done. For working a lot on different things, to aiding others, to see if there was trouble; this girl was the one who bumped in to Keiko a while ago at the library who does anything to have good grades no matter what as the Student Body President.

?: Excuse me. Did you wish to see me, Principle Kobayakawa?

It was about Suguru who was in a mess to make a scene to admit what he has done to get arrested.

Koba: You saw the state Kamoshida-kun was in, didn't you? It's as if his personality has completely changed. Something is definitely wrong here.

This was news to this girl to hear from Koba's mouth since she did see Suguru break down to not know what else could be wrong.

?: I'm not sure I follow...

Koba: From what I've heard, it appears as if though some students were middling in his business. If they did something to him...Who could they be...?

They don't know how they really changed Suguru at all.

?: Are you saying that these students may have caused Mr. Kamoshida to changed...?

Koba: That is what I wish to know...Even if it takes some probing into student matters...I would like you to look into this for me.

?: It is true that there are many rumors regarding Mr. Kamoshida, but...Do you mean all of this talk about those Phantom Thieves?

Koba: It is undeniable that Mr. Kamoshida has "changed" in some way. I'd like to have a grasp of the cause. This shall also ensure that I handle the mass media and police in the correct fashion.

The student sees what Koba's reason why he needed to do this. By having her spy on Keiko and the others to learn what changed Suguru and with the whole Phantom Thieves to be spreading around so far.

?: Oh...

Koba: I will continue speaking to Mr. Kamoshida myself. Unless you find whoever did this, these irresponsible rumors will likely never die down. Don't you agree?

The principle then looked at the girl's records to be a proud student so far to keep her in tact and do her job, by any means...

Koba: You have been at the top of your class since day one. Your conduct is good, and teachers favor you. I could write you a recommendation for any college of your choosing, Makoto Niijima.

It was Sae's little sister who's in the same school as Keiko was name Makoto. So that's who this girl is and her name. A good deal to help out, Makoto will take on the job to get in to any college of her choosing once she gets the job done.

Makoto: Th-Thank you...

Koba: Your lineage must certainly play a part in this excellence. Your sister is still young, yet she holds an admirable position at the Public Prosecutors Office, no...?

From good to bad news, Koba was also warning Makoto on what will happen if she fails him, both her and Sae's career.

Koba: If something disappointing were to happen here, that wouldn't reflect very well on your sister...Do you understand?

Makoto: Yes, sir.

Now the deal's been made for Makoto to carry out with the task for Koba to have her right where he wanted her to be. Really?

Koba: How wise. It's no wonder you're our student council president. I'd apprenticed if you looked into this as soon as possible. I ask that you begin at once.

Makoto bows down to get the job done.

Makoto: Yes. If you'll excuse me then.

Once she leaves the office, Koba calls on something to be working with a person to be a very bad guy to take care of the dirty work, Koba does the news spreading to have the other to plan out on the other. This principle is doing something very bad.

Koba: It's me, sir. My apologies for troubling you at such a busy time...Yes, it's about the matter we discussed earlier...I have all bases covered. The investigation will begin imminently...Of course...Yes, I will get results...I should be able to update you soon...Well then, I must be going. Thank you very much for your time...

Who was Koba talking to? With class back for Keiko and the others to be learning in their school time for the other three 'who are the thieves' to the cops arriving at the place to play it cool when being asked some questions. They must keep their identities a big secret for no one else to know about them. Once school was all over for today with Keiko leaving to carry Morgana back home...someone comes up to her.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, here comes someone.

It was none other than Yuuki himself to be looking well again and saying hi to Keiko who he has a big crush on her.

Yuuki: Hey...Amamiya.

Keiko: Oh! Hi, Yuuki, you look all better. I'm glad.

He was really in love with her.

Yuuki: Thanks for noticing! You're so sweet when you worry about others to care, Amamiya. I mean...That's not the only reason why I came here. Have you seen that Phantom Aficionado Website?

For other students to know about it, while Keiko goes along with the whole thing.

Keiko: ...What site? (Wow! Rumors sure spreads really fast! Okay, Keiko, just play it cool.) I've heard of it is all.

But here comes the real shock for Keiko 'nor Morgana didn't think this will come up' from the person who made the site was standing right in front them.

Yuuki: Well, that's only because...I'm the one who started it.

The two were very shock to hear 'for Morgana to keep quiet in Keiko's bag', for her to almost fell for Yuuki to catch her in time to be in his arms. Oops.

Keiko: Ah, thanks for saving me...

Yuuki: So lovely...

After that moment to be staring, Keiko gently has Yuuki let go of her.

Keiko: Excuse me. (This is harder for telling other guys that I'm already taken.)

This was Yuuki's chance to tell Keiko something important. Who knew he made the website for them.

Yuuki: Um..! You guys are the Phantom Thieves, aren't you?

Keiko: What!? (Mmm...Stupid! Now you've done it...!)

Not good! Keiko covers her mouth before she could spill the beans.

Yuuki: ...Sorry. Amamiya, believe me. I wouldn't do anything to make you feel upset, never with you. Although...if things really are as I think, I should keep it a secret. Please let me explain between you and me, Amamiya. Kamoshida used me, and I did some horrible things to you guys. And...You almost got raped, I would've been expelled then see you become his woman. I wouldn't allow it!

Keiko: Calm down. I know, and I thank you and Ryuji for saving me, Yuuki, really. Now listen, you really are serious about keeping our secrets, right?

With Keiko calmly talking to Yuuki to trusting in him to keep her identity as Joker of the Phantom Thieves a secret.

Yuuki: Yeah. It's the least I can do for saving my life from Kamoshida. This isn't much of a way for me to apologize for it...But if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know!

Keiko: That's great, but...

This makes Yuuki happy to lift Keiko's hands up in joy.

Yuuki: I'm glad to hear that, Amamiya. Like your teammates, I would do anything for you. There are many more evil adults outside of Kamoshida. But I'm sure the Phantom Thieves will do something...They can''t let this end after just one target. That's why I wanted to make a forum where people could post their problems.

Keiko: I've seen the works, it's nice. (Another one to talk to...How should I break it to Yuuki without hurting his feeling so much?)

I think she'll come up with something nice to say. Continuing on what Yuuki was saying to Keiko...

Yuuki: There are probably a lot of people who have high hopes for the Phantom Thieves' next move. So I've also implemented an anonymous poll on the site.

He shows it to Keiko next from the bar to go up more and more if the rumors keep on going.

Keiko: So that's what it is... (For someone like Yuuki, he's pretty good setting up things like these.)

Yuuki: "Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves, or not?" I...hope someday my forum will filled with supportful posts. I'd really like to help out in the Phantom Thieves' acts of justice! ...Can I, please...?

Yep, for Yuuki to go through all of this for them, Keiko trusts in her new friend.

Keiko: (Yuuki...) Sounds like fun.

Yuuki: Thank you so much, Amamiya. I'll live up to your expectations...I promise.

For love to having it to being friends, Keiko puts the website page up for Yuuki to help her and the others out.

Keiko: (I sense abundantly high expectations from Yuuki...)

And now, for Sae to get the rest of the story so far from Keiko to tell her about Yuuki next back in the present time...

Tayla: For Sae to understand from what Keiko can remember of Yuuki setting her, Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana up to make the Phantom Thieves fan page website to have him on the team. And to keep it top secret. Still a lot to know, Sae continues to listen to the rest from Keiko, with so much fans to believe in the new thief type of hero groups.

Sae: Besides the public's reaction to your group, there were others who supported you...Someone who enthusiastically cheered the Phantom Thieves on. Perhaps they're quite close...What do you have to say to that!?

Also, Yuuki becomes another Confidant for Keiko to have him as a friend and part of the slot to fill for her.

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Moon Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

Tayla: Moon Arcana # 7 - Yuuki Mishima

Portrayed as two dogs howling at the Moon around a pool with a lobster in it, with two towers in the background, the Moon Arcana is associated with creativity, inspiration, dreams, madness, illusions, fear, fantasy, the subconscious, and trickery. In tarot readings, it can also represent being attuned subconsciously to the world around, gaining the ability to sense things without being told about them or without anyone else knowing (which means that some identify this Arcana with psychic energy).

Personas of the Moon Arcana are usually mythological figures directly associated with the moon, are psychically-attuned figures, evil figures whose story involves treachery, or figures associated with illusion. They tend to align towards Physical Skills, while having average Magic stats. Characters who are of the Moon Arcana are often similarly psychically-attuned, but a more common trend is their projection of their own fears and faults onto others (namely, the protagonist). They often tend to have trouble accepting themselves for who they are and, because of that fear, try to correspond to an ideal person. And like the Arcana, there is a hidden depth as to why they act in their behaviors.

Looks like all was well, almost...Yuuki was still madly in love with Keiko.

Yuuki: I'm so happy, Amamiya-!

Almost getting kissed, Keiko stops Yuuki nice and friendly-like to break the news to him gently.

Keiko: Yuuki, wait! I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend who's the same age as me and he's a young detective. Please forgive me.

Yuuki: Oh...! So you don't...?

Keiko: Just because I have someone I'm in love with, that doesn't mean I'll still care about you for helping me out and my team get through a lot in a brand new thing to grow more and more. Yuuki, you can still be my friend from it all and someone to be there for you. You're a really nice guy who'll find true love someday from a very special girl. I hope you'll understand.

Although sad, he gets it to hear Keiko loud and clear.

Yuuki: Okay. But know this, Amamiya, I'm here to help and a friend to lean on when something wrong.

He has changed to no be afraid anymore of being used anymore, to now be set free with friends to changing the world.

Keiko: (Wow...that was easier than I thought it would be.) Good, I'm glad we talked. I hope to see you around again from this and other things.

Yuuki: Of course, see you, Amamiya...

As he leaves the empty classroom to look at Keiko again, part of Yuuki will always be in love with Keiko to do anything for her.

Yuuki: (What a woman...! Even if she doesn't love me back, I can still see her as a friend. I still held her in my arms!)

You have to admit, Yuuki's a caring guy, really he is. Afterwards, Ryuji comes into the room next to meet up with Keiko and Morgana to see what was happening now.

Keiko: So...you two know about Yuuki...?

They sure did, all of it.

Ryuji: We heard all of that, Keiko. I hope it's not only because he's trying to get in your pants-!

Morgana scratches Ryuji's face from his jealousy again.

Morgana: Keep your dirty sex things to yourself, Ryuji! He's fine to be trustworthy and a good friend to Madame Keiko!

Ryuji: Say it, don't spray it, dumb cat...! Geez...It was a little awkward tryin' to figure it out when to walk over here.

Soon Ann joins in too.

Ann: So that forum is Mishima-kun's...

Which can only mean one thing for Keiko to find out on her from Yuuki's words.

Morgana: Has he figured out our identities?

Ann: Even so and for Keiko to be friends with Mishma-kun only to have a crush on her as well, and not you, Ryuji...I think it'll be fine. He seemed to be playing it cool.

Keiko: I agree. I sense good things from Yuuki, I think we can trust him a lot.

Keiko knows who's good to talk to or not. But not a lot to talk in the empty classroom right now, best to be safe than sorry.

Ryuji: I guess we should have a little chat about this later.

Morgana: I will say though...a forum where people can post problems may prove unexpectedly useful.

Confusing there at first, Morgana might be on to something to use the site when needed.

Ryuji: Anyways, we gotta get lookin' for a new target.

Ann: And we need to stay sharp until we manage to find one. Once we do, we'll have to head into another Palace, so we should prep our equipment and-

Just then, Ryuji says something out loud.

Ryuji: Wait, oh CRAP!

Keiko: Ryuji?

Ann: What's with you?!

Before they can do anything from it, they all needed to take a exam of the school first for Ryuji to remember in the last second.

Ryuji: D-D-Don't we have an exam comin' up?!

Keiko: Is that why you're freaking out so much?

Seems like it...

Ann: ...Judging by that reaction, I'd assume you're going to struggle this time too?

Ryuji: I-It's not like you're any better! All you're good at is English!

Ann: I rather that than be bad at every subject!

Love of those two, ladies and gentlemen.

Keiko: You guys, please... (I see why Ann really loves Ryuji a lot, I hope they'll end up together real soon.)

Morgana: Even your Japanese is questionable at best, Ryuji.

And of course, Ryuji talks back at Morgana.

Ryuji: What's questionable is whether you're really even human...Good comeback, huh? What do you think, Keiko?

Now he was asking for a fight with Morgana.

Morgana: ...Let's discuss this with our fists!

Ryuji wanted no other but to fight with Morgana to be fighting a lot.

Ryuji: Bring it!

Ann pulls Ryuji away and Keiko kept Morgana in her school bag.

Keiko: No fighting! (Seeing them bark at one another can be a bit childish between Ryuji and Morgana...)

Ann: You tell them, Keiko! Will you two stop it?!

They finally stopped thanks to Ann's help.

Keiko: (Then again, what will I do with Ann around? She's a good friend.)

From there, it was the end of school for Keiko to do some exercises somewhere else at the gym with Ryuji to get him all good for the legs and such at the gym, a nice one that doesn't coast a lot either. Looks cool for it's called Protein Lovers...What a weird name; for it not only helps out Ryuji but Keiko as well to have nice showers to use after a good work out while Morgana waits around from outside of the place to get exercise of his own.

Ryuji: Nice place, huh Keiko?

Keiko: I can do this all day long, Ryuji. This will be good for your track running skills to come back again and for me to stay in shape.

Ryuji was staring at Keiko hot body in a work out suit.

Ryuji: And something about us on a date like this...?

Almost trying to touch her, Keiko moves on to another weight lifting part for Ryuji to miss his chance.

Keiko: Please don't...Let just keep going from set to set as little as we can.

This guy never gives up to be friends with Keiko only, huh? Bummer...

Ryuji: (But that doesn't mean I won't give up on you.)

Familiar Voice: Sakamoto?

While they were working out well for the two, Ryuji sees one of the students to run into name Ikeda for he once helped him out on track like a type of senpai teacher.

Ryuji: Ikeda-senpai! Goornin'!

The man laughs on what Ryuji slip up in his words.

Ikeda: Don't you mean "good morning"? Hahaha, you're as eloquent as ever, Sakamoto.

They seem to know each other very well.

Keiko: (Looks like they really know each other.)

Ryuji: Heck yea, man! I've been studin' my words n' shit!

Ikeda: Of course you have, haha. Oh, and you don't need to call e senpai anymore. I've already graduated, remember?

From one person after another who helped out Ryuji on some hard times, Ikeda was happy to see him looking well more than ever'. Soon Ikeda notice Keiko to be with Ryuji today.

Keiko: Hello there, Ikeda.

Ikeda: Hm? I haven't see you before...Were you on the track team?

Keiko: Sorry, I'm not.

She's just the first friend for Ryuji to ever have.

Ryuji: Her? Nah, Keiko's uh...A friend! Well, kind of a very hot friend to me.

Ikeda: Trying to pick the right girl for you I see.

Not going to happening at all...

Keiko: Please don't, Ryuji... (Ann's the one for you, not me.)

For they were both happy to see each other and Ikeda was running in a track team in some type of university; saying about how bad Ryuji felt to know that Ikeda never liked Suguru either after what he has done to him and the other members of the team but the former gym teacher himself.

Ryuji: By the time he showed up, the track tram was already...well, y'know.

Since Suguru took over the gym and such, things wasn't the same anymore at first, but now it is to make things better again.

Ikeda: Speaking of which, how's your leg?

A whole lot better than before.

Ryuji: Eh, I'm managin'...How 'bout you, Senpai? You still runnin'?

Still calls Ikeda senpai who helped out Ryuji a lot, it can't be helped.

Ikeda: I actually joined my university's track team. You'd think I would've quit entirely after what happened...

From the whole teacher replacement thing and having Ryuji's track team get kicked off as plan by Suguru himself.

Ryuji: About that, I'm really sorry...

But that was all in the past to know what really happened, well for Ikeda to really know the whole truth.

Ikeda: No, I should be the one apologizing.

Keiko: Really?

Being confused Ikeda explains everything to Ryuji about it.

Ikeda: I was supposed to be the leader of our team, yet I just resigned myself to Kamoshida's will...

Ryuji: That's 'cause you needed him to write your letter of rec, right? You were just lookin' out for your future...but I still managed to eff it up anyways.

Well, now they both know on their own ends on what happened to finally have the nightmare to end.

Ikeda: Kamoshida clearly never intended on writing my letter of recommendation. You were just his excuse not to. And honestly, I enjoy where I am now. The track team isn't anything special, but it's perfect for me. So in truth, I should be thanking you for what you did, Sakamoto.

I guess all good things turn out in the end. Since Suguru's out to have the team reinstated to be good and another nice and good gym teacher name Mr. Yamauchi will be taking over real soon. So that was good news!

Ryuji: Senpai...

Ikeda: I've always regretted not doing more to protect you guys...But I heard some good news recently...The Shujin track team's being reinstated!

From one good news, this was even bigger to be very good one. The track team for Shujin was coming back.

Ryuji: For real!?

Keiko: What wonderful news!

In no time, Ryuji will be back in his own way of the track team again.

Ikeda: Ikeda: I mean, Kamoshida confessed all the horrible stuff he did, right? I guess the school got the old team together and told them they want to try starting it up again.

Ryuji: ...Nobody told me about that.

Strange, it just been said, but not told anywhere else or to anyone, huh? Do the other guys know about this?

Ikeda: Huh, odd...The rumor got as far as me, and I'm not even a student anymore. Anyway, I heard they've going to get Mr. Yamauchi as their new advisor.

Big news for the two boys remembers Mr. Yamauchi to be good at gym to take over next.

Ryuji: Yamauchi...? Hold up, THAT Yamauchi?!

Keiko: You two know him?

Sure sounds like it, this guy once work with Suguru by force.

Ikeda: Yup, the one who was basically Kamoshida's lapdog. Apparently he volunteered. He's really enthusiastic about pulling the track team up from the ashes.

Ryuji: He is...?

Ikeda: You take it easy, Sakamoto, I hope you'll run again too. Ikeda: You know, now that the team is being reinstated, there's no need for any bad blood, right? Why don't you go talk to them? I'm sure they could use someone with your passion.

Nice way to say it, huh? I think Ryuji will take his old teacher's advice to do so and from Keiko's support. As for having the three other guys to listen to Ryuji's reasons, might be a bit harder to do to try doing track again on his own decision, with Keiko's help.

Ryuji: ...Yeah.

Ikeda: Well you take it easy, Sakamoto, and nice friend you have there. Later.

And from this Yamauchi guy who was once Suguru's lapdog 'to be no more now' will do some good to help other students to train and treat them fairly. Once Ikeda left to finish working out somewhere else in the gym, hopefully for Ryuji will think otherwise on what to do the track team making to have his old members come to his senses.

Keiko: Ryuji?

Ryuji: I'm fine, Keiko, really...So the track team's comin' back...Good for them.

He sure Ryuji was feeling well?

Keiko: You seem conflicted about it.

Ryuji: Nah not really...For real though, I'm glad the team's comin' back. It's sweet that Nakaoka and them can start trainin' again. But I'm still worried 'bout their advisor, Yamauchi. He's basically like a mini-Kamoshida.

Yamauchi was once, huh? Can't say I blame the guy who was push around so much.

Keiko: So he's a...

He says the rest to Keiko about the man who he once was, to hopefully not be like Suguru use to be.

Ryuji: Asshole, yeah. Basically. He's always yell at us at practice, but then be a huge kiss-ass when our parents were around. Ugh, I can't believe a moron like that's gonna be advisin' the track team. He doesn't even teach PE! ...He's gotta be up to something. I'll do some research...There's a chance I'm gonna need your help too, mkay?

Sounds serious. But if Ryuji's really sure about this whole thing, then so was Keiko to feel out something was up to help out her friend.

Keiko: I'll do what I can to lend you a hand.

Ryuji: Sweet! You'd be free to lend me a hand if I need it, yeah? I'll be countin' on you, Babe-! I mean, Keiko. Lots to do, in so little time, huh Keiko? I guess we'll have to make it count for me to get back on track. Heh...

Bad joke aside from Ryuji, Keiko smiles to help out her friend.

Keiko: Oh, boy...Ryuji, you're funny. I'll do what I can to help you out, you can count on me. If Ikeda believes in you too, and so will I, Ann, Morgana, and others who believe in your dreams. (And you will make it happen on the track field again.)

A lot of thing to be going on...As Ryuji wanted to do so much more to help out the other members and hopefully the rest isn't a set up.

Ryuji: All right, we don't got time to be messin' around here anymore! Let's head home! Wait, I gotta shower first...!

Keiko: Yes, me too. And use the boys locker room please.

Ryuji: I know...! Seeya!

And they call it a day for Keiko and Morgana headed on back at Cafe Leblanc 'after they each took a shower for Ryuji leaves back home too', for Sojiro gives Keiko a spare key to come in and out of the place anytime, without causing any trouble. Lucky her, huh?

Sojiro: Keiko, catch.

She gets the key to be in her hands.

Keiko: A key?

Sojiro: I trust you to go out and coming back unharmed to do your thing, I can't always stay here over night to wait for you. Just remember, don't set the place on fire.

Keiko: (I guess I can go out at anytime to lock up when I leave and stay for the night.) Yes, Mr. Sakura, I'll be careful. Thanks.

And with that, Keiko and Morgana can go out anytime thanks to Sojiro's approval to do whatever they want to getting back whenever for he was trusting on what Keiko was really doing...And so they go see how the night time was in Shibuya – with the two hanging around to see Yoshida to be doing well on his speeches to 'slowly' getting people's attention to get out more for them to listen on how it was going so far.

Keiko: Look, Morgana, the man we saw who gives out speeches.

He seems to be doing well from looks of it...

Yoshi: ...There have been for too many incidents recently to ignore! Can anyone deny this?! The runaway-train incident, mysterious psychotic breakdowns, a school with corrupted teachers...We have yet to discover the truth at all! The apathy that permeates society is a direct result of negligence by our government and the media.

A good speech to be so true for Keiko to like Yoshi's words, even for him to see her again.

Yoshi: ...You there, young lady, you're listening quite attentively. Are you interested in politics?

Hard to say for some people now a days can be a problem.

Keiko: In some ways to change things may be. I'm Keiko Amamiya by the way, sir, your speech is well done.

Yoshi: I see...And my name is Toranosuke Yoshida. By any chance you're a high-school student?

Keiko: I am. And if it's all right if I call you "Yoshi"?

Yoshi: By all means. I'm delighted to captivate the interest of someone your age.

Keiko: Really?

Was Yoshi asking for Keiko's help since his words were right to spread a lot more for people to learn about something?

Yoshi: ...Hmm, I could use the help of a young person, but I can't hire someone without any experience. I'm sorry about that. However, I'd be happy if you stopped by to hear one of my speeches again...After your words is going well to give me a good advice, I want to do more. Well then, that's all for today. I'm heading to the Beef Bowl Shop...Good bye, Keiko.

Once he leaves 'to have something following him to be another Shadow on Yoshi', for Keiko wanted to hear more from his words and for Morgana to see where this was going.

Morgana: Eating at the Beef Bowl Shop, huh? Pretty humble preferences a politician. That guy seemed to want some help...

Keiko: That he does...

Morgana: He isn't very popular, but his speech-giving skills might be helpful in the Metaverse.

Then Morgana had an idea to tell Keiko on what she can do for Yoshi's sake.

Morgana: Hey, Madame Keiko, you should work part-time at the Beef Bowl Shop. If he sees you working hard, maybe he'll let you help him.

I think that's an idea for Keiko to go check out and for Morgana to see.

Keiko: Yeah, let's go do it. (For Yoshi's sake.)

Morgana: Let's go over there right now.

On the way there, something was going to happen to Yoshi for he was the next target from another Shadow to do something to him for Keiko and Morgana to feel it nearby. They have to hurry to help him out.

Keiko: (Not now...!) A sense a Shadow!

Morgana: Then it must be nearby this Shibuya area, let's go find it first before we head to the Beef Bowl Shop once we save someone's life.

And they go do just that. I guess for team work for the Phantom Thieves to grow more and more and help out others like Yoshi; as Morgana and Keiko always get the job done along with Ann and Ryuji too. It's good to stop some Shadows to save the lives from others. More to deal with in the next one no problem and what's going to happen will come around in the next chapter/episode. But that's not all, something from afar of this living being's eyes was glowing to be spying on Keiko the most to look like there was trouble lurking nearby.


	23. Toranosuke Yoshida

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 23 - Toranosuke Yoshida

Another Shadow in the real world? Right now? Well, it has to be Yoshi to be the next target for Keiko and Morgana saw him to finding the man nearby the Beef Bowl Shop to checks out right away if he's not affected yet and to still be ready to take action for the two Phantom Thieves to be ready. For Yoshi wants his words to come out of the good politicians instead of the bad for the Shadow will force to make a big change, even if it means getting some attention the wrong way.

Morgana: It went this way, Madame Keiko! Don't lose sight of it!

Keiko: I won't, Morgana! If Yoshi's next, then it might get himself and others hurt from this Shadow to run loose in the real world!

Morgana: It won't hurt anyone else unless we trap in the Metaverse for this man wants to be heard for the Shadow to make it happen to be ten times worse instead. Don't worry, we'll get it.

And they do to see Yoshi was about to go eat to look so upset, only for the Shadow to take over who only wants the word to be heard from his mouth for this one to be called Mokoi.

Tayla: Persona #21 - Mokoi

In Australian folklore, Mokoi are spirits of evil who kill those who used dark magic. They would also kidnap and eat children at night.

**Mokoi: I want everyone to know...I want to whole world to listen to me, no matter how loud I am or how I do it! I will not be ignored like this!**

Trying to cause trouble around a small area in town, Keiko and Morgana arrive to trap Mokoi in the Metaverse to try saving everyone and they needed to save Yoshi next from his distorted heart before it was too late.

Keiko: We got it! Good, time to transform...Suit up! Code name – Joker!

From Keiko and Morgana transformed.

Morgana: I told you so. Suit up! Code name – Mona!

With them in a different world for people in Yoshi's mind of the Metaverse sees people cheering on the speech for Mokoi to be talking so weirdly and hates to be interrupted from them to put an end to it all. For a small type of clay-like monster type of Shadow, he was all talk but it wasn't dumb at all to fight back.

**Mokoi: Hey! You two are ruining my speech! Don't do that!**

Morgana: You have no right making people force to listen to anything they don't want to hear or see! If they want to, then you'll see lots of crowds to get their attention. Just not like this!

Just then, a type of powerful shock waves to come flying out really fast by Mokoi's doing.

Keiko: Mona!

But Keiko/Joker warns Morgana/Mona to move away from the blast to hit others to go down and destroy some of the things, he had sonic wave attacks to really pack a punch.

Morgana: Wow! Did this Shadow try to attack us with air?!

It would seem like it.

**Mokoi: That just one of my moves to do. None of you can't touch me if I shout really loud to get some attention. So listen hard and well!**

The Shadow does it again for Morgana and Keiko had to use their attacks won't lay a finger on this thing, to at least keep on trying.

Morgana: Furious Fangs!

It was destroyed from the sound waves.

Keiko: It's not working! Mona, I need you to get something to push this power back while I try to distract the Shadow! Can you do that for me?

A plan to be done for Morgana moves around the other areas of the place and the fake people to help Keiko while she backs him up.

Morgana: I'll see what I can do! Go, Joker!

There goes Morgana, he was fast to do something else where, while Keiko uses her speed 'from one of her Personas' to keep Mokoi busy to try using her attacks on the Shadow next.

Keiko: Eat this! Daggers of Darkness!

From dagger throwing and sound wave blast to keep going on and on, to move around and keep on firing for the distraction to be working.

**Mokoi: This again? You're wasting your time! Now here me or get your body pushed back!**

It would've worked, but...Morgana jumps in to cover Mokoi's mouth just in time before firing another blast at Keiko.

Morgana: Don't hold your breath...Because I am.

He's got it! To let be breathing in so much air to make him blow up into a huge balloon to explode if he holds it in from Morgana for any longer.

Keiko: Surrender or prepare to die.

With the Shadow moving its little arms around, Mokoi gives up to say it while his mouth was covered up.

**Mokoi: I give! Just don't let me blow up!**

For the two to see the works for the Shadow to keep his promise, Morgana releases Mokoi's mouth to let all the air out slowly to go back to normal. Tired with a throat sore, the two have done it.

Morgana: That should keep his big mouth shut from hurting others.

It was there the Shadow had his reason for having Yoshi's desires to be mess with.

**Mokoi: I'm sorry...I was only trying to get more attention for others to notice me, his words could've changed everything. Using my attacks are one thing, but you have to believe in me, it was the only way I could get any attention.**

Keiko: And how does it feel when you do it? Good? It hurts others to be annoyed who are not interested. And doing so won't let you have others like you or get a lot of attention. It's not that fun.

True – being popular to do selfish things won't work out at all.

**Mokoi: It doesn't...? Then what does?**

Morgana: Just be yourself to let those do the rest alone. Trust me, someone who supports the man's speech will do so. She's very good at it, right?

Morgana points it out to Keiko to do so.

Keiko: Yes, she will. If you want something to be well known for, it's your powers. Why not help me out to use it for good. Your sound waves can help us out, and we can put in a good word for this person to tell the man to do what he must. You have our word and hers. (With this, I'll do what I can to aid Yoshi more than ever.)

For the Shadow to like it a lot, Mokoi place his trust in Keiko and the Phantom Thieves to useful to them in battle.

**Mokoi: Hmm...I never knew it wonders to let others knows to try to do something if they decided to, I get it now. OK! I'll see what I can do.**

Morgana: Here's another one to aid us, Joker, now do your part.

From there, Keiko uses her mask to turn this Shadow into a Persona to use for power.

Keiko: A wise decision there...Mokoi - Night-walking Warrior, I've commit thee to join!

From the darkness to leave out of Mokoi, he was now set free.

**Mokoi: Hey, hey...I feel like I can any word out to do other things for people to hear on others to do something. Yeah...Thanks again! I am thou, thou art I. My name is Mokoi – who can create powerful sound waves to also hear things or living being from far away too. **

So much to gather in so little time for Morgana and Keiko go back to reality to fix what was destroyed and everyone was unharmed, even for Yoshi to wake up from a deep sleep to see Joker and Mona leaving, for them to turn back and headed on back home.

Morgana: He'll be okay, you've saved him, Madame Keiko. I think we'll come back to beef bowl area later.

Keiko: Okay. (Good, I'm glad he was saved.) We got some other things we need to buy, we'll try again later and aid Yoshi from the place when we can. Let's go back to Leblanc.

And they do, for Yoshi to finally eat to remember seeing the two who saved him and his desires to be normal again, for it wasn't a dream. Later, he learns a little more about the mysterious Phantom Thieves.

Yoshi: (Huh? Was that a dream just now? Who was the girl in black with the weird looking cat...? I feel like I was being hurt and then I was saved. Someone I know of, it all felt very weird. A sign for my speeches to be heard a lot more? I wonder...)

Something good will come around for the man to get his words heard in Shibuya with Keiko's help...

Year 20xx

Day # 29 – May 5/7th - Saturday

Keiko goes out again with Morgana tagging along from train rides to school for every five days a week to doing well in class from Kawa's classroom 'and again since yesterday', seeming for the days to go by fast for the weekends to happen. As they meet up with Ryuji and Ann to have a good chat somewhere else to be their spot at the grass fields in Shibuya to eat for a bit and talk about a target to find to stop a very bad person from the Phan-Site, but...nothing hasn't popped up for Ryuji to find on his phone.

Keiko: Got anything, Ryuji?

Ryuji: None of these posts are any good. Everyone's just bitchin' about their parents and their boyfriends. There ain't even a hint of a hint about a new Palace...

So in other words, they've found nothing so far.

Keiko: Ah, Ryuji...Please don't lean on the chair like that-!

Ryuji does to fall and hurt himself, but he gets right back up.

Ryuji: Ouch...! Dammit!

Keiko: I tried to warn you.

Ann offers to help out Ryuji to get him to notice her more.

Ann: Anyways...We can't get everything online...Finding a post with a name ad location is asking a lot...

Ryuji: Guess we just gotta find one ourselves then!

Giving that they have no other choice 'and Keiko told the other two on what happened yesterday and so did Morgana', they just have to find someone to do it from there than online posting.

Morgana: Are you seriously suggesting we look for a target that even the police have overlooked?

Keiko: We're sort of doing the cops a favor.

Ryuji: ...Yeah, you're right. We should prolly just hold off 'til exams are done with, huh? We can wait and see for a little longer, then worry about comin' up empty handed if it happens...

Just then, someone comes passing by for the three to see someone from school, for Morgana to hide up on a tree to see and hear this next one.

Keiko: Hey, there's someone from our school. (Wait...Why is she coming up to us?)

Ann: Oh...

It was Makoto herself to see the three hanging out from the top of the school's roof top lately, to say so herself and talk to them about something.

Makoto: I see you three hanging on the root top at school. You guys should know it's off limits.

Ryuji: Its where we can chat sometimes...We're not staying there for long.

Keiko remembers bumping into Makoto from earlier.

Keiko: Hey, you're the girl I ran into at school.

Makoto: Nice to meet you, new student girl. Call me Makoto Niijima.

The two shake hands.

Keiko: And I'm Keiko Amamiya.

For Ann and Ryuji heard a lot about Makoto being the teacher's pet to not see her a lot, and keeping a secret about them being the Phantom Thieves. For Ryuji stands by Keiko's side 'in case Makoto starts something bad', even Ann doesn't like her attitude that much.

Ryuji: Keiko, if you want to know more about Makoto Nijima, she's what you call a student body president to do so much in our school. Hard working, do a lot of projects, and is the teachers favorite one. Anyways, what's Miss Council President doing out on her own? And what do you want with us?

Ann: Sorry, Keiko, but people like her can be...hard to be around with.

Keiko didn't think so, for Morgana still didn't want for everyone to know about their secrets.

Keiko: OK...? (Makoto's a bad person? Her...?)

Other than getting out during the weekends, Makoto addresses the three on who they are to already know about both Ann and Ryuji.

Makoto: Let see...The troublemaker, the girl of rumor, and the infamous transfer girl student all hanging out type of picnic...Interesting combination.

She just said something to struck Ann's nerve in anger.

Ann: …! Great way to start a conversation...

Morgana was just hiding on top of a tree 'to get up or down at anytime and easily for him' to see another student who's in the same school as the other three were in.

Makoto: By the way...It seems as though you got to know Mr. Kamoshida pretty well, Keiko.

She doesn't know half of the whole truth.

Keiko: Somewhat... (How can I forget...?) He tried to get too close to rapping me, hurting my friends, and did awful things.

Because of this, Ryuji defends Keiko again to have Makoto to not bother with the subject.

Ryuji: Hey! Lay off of Keiko, she's been through a lot! And y'know she's only been here about a month or so. It's fine, Keiko, we got your back. I won't let people like Makoto get to you.

He was being friendly to care about Keiko to protect 'a little hint of jealous for Ann to be seeing to be more mad at Makoto's attitude problem'.

Keiko: (They're supporting me.) Ryuji...It's nice of you to support me, but I'll be fine.

Makoto: Hm...I heard Mr. Kamoshida used a volleyball team member to spread details of your past record, Keiko. Don't you hate him? Mr. Kamoshida, I mean.

Keiko: I wish not to answer...

Now she was really pushing it to get some answers out of them for Koba.

Ryuji: What's this all about? My friend here's a sexy upstanding girl.

Ann hits Ryuji on the head.

Ann: Ryuji!

Ryuji: What?

Ann: But he's right, how dare you pressure Keiko on what she's been through from that bastard! Kamoshida got what he deserved.

Looks like Makoto needed to try harder to get some answers.

Makoto: I don't mean to offend. Many students ave been shaken up like you have, Keiko. Everyone has by what happened with Mr. Kamoshida. The rumors about that are odd, calling card-esque posting aren't going away either.

What can they say to someone like Makoto to be nothing to them to live through the day?

Ann: I didn't except someone like you would care about that tactless stuff, Niijima-senpai.

Ryuji: I dunno that it was tactless...Anyways, are we done here? We can't have fun together if you keep talkin' to us.

They just told Makoto off to get burned.

Makoto: At least try to understand my position. Being forced to deal with this horseplay...

A bit rude there, huh? It would seems like it.

Keiko: Excuse me?

Ann: Horseplay...?!

Makoto: Ah yes, by the way...It's been decided that our school's roof top will be closed off due to the incident. I heard some people are coming up there without permission, after all.

She finally leaves the others be to go through her day in town to let the other three know that.

Makoto: Nice seeing you again, Keiko, forgive me for questioning you so much...And I'm sorry to have interrupt the rest of you.

Well, that was something...So much for hanging out on the rooftop of the school to be their hideout no more. Now where will they hang out at besides their little picnic spot? Ann wasn't too happy for Makoto to be butting into their business.

Ann: What was that about?

It was trouble. With Morgana jumping back to let the others know to be careful around Makoto, since she was trying to get something out of them.

Morgana: ...She's on to us. That girl seems rather sharp. We should be cautious of her.

The three seem not to like Makoto 'even for Morgana' but Keiko knew she felt some goodness from her heart.

Keiko: Her...? Bad? But how can she be?

Ryuji: We don't know, she just is...She really pisses me off!

Keiko: We just have to be more careful.

Better than nothing for Ryuji has no choice and Keiko still thinks there's some good from Makoto.

Ryuji: Talk about a pain in the ass...

That aside, Morgana had something to say to the others since they could hang out to their special spot during the weekends off. The exams were coming up for their school real soon to be ready to study hard.

Morgana: That remains me...Study hard. Especially you, Ryuji. There are bound to be traps that will need to be solved with brains. Keep in mind that everything you do in your daily lives has an impact on your abilities.

They haven't forgotten about studying for it.

Ann: True, studying won't be so bad if we just think of it as helping us prepare to be phantom thieves...

Good point there.

Keiko: Good point, Ann.

Ryuji: I guess you two got a point...But man, it's just so lame...I was all fired up about helpin' people, not about studyin'...

And then Morgana had something else to say to them next.

Morgana: Well, I do have somewhere interesting to show all of you beforehand. You guys did originally promise to help me out with my mission, after all.

For Keiko to remember it well, news to Ann to not get the whole thing yet, and Ryuji...to kind of forgotten.

Ryuji: Huh? Mission?

So the creature lets the other three follow him.

Morgana: Follow me.

Keiko: Then lead the way, Morgana.

And so he does from the other part of town to go to for Morgana takes Keiko, Ann, and Ryuji somewhere else to be next to the train station's entrance. But what for? Something to do to search for Morgana's steps to his memory loss?

Ryuji: What're you bringin' us here for?

There was a very good reason why...

Morgana: Just do as I told you.

And by doing as Morgana tells Ryuji on what he has to do, he gets the Phan-Site up on his cell phone.

Ryuji: All right, I've got the Phantom Aficionado Website up. What now?

Morgana: Look for a post with a full name in it.

But Ryuji couldn't the last time, may be there was a better trick for it.

Ryuji: I already said there's no info on any big shots. Don't you remember? But man, people actually go put someone's real name on here. That's some scary shit...

Keiko: The internet does that to people to be trolling to not be true, but it can affect on others because of it.

Then Ann looks at her cell phone of the website itself to read something from there.

Ann: "He won't listen to what I have to say"...No wait, there's no name on this one.

Ryuji reads a different one next.

Ryuji: "Someone's bad-mouthin' me in online chat rooms"...This one's got a name.

Keiko: So many to choose from, huh?

Well, those weren't the ones on Morgana's mind.

Morgana: Ignore those. Aren't Aren't these any posts about more serious problem?

For Keiko to check on some of them to see from Ann's phone.

Keiko: Hey, look at this one...

Ann: "I don't know what to do about my ex who's stalking me. His name is Natsuhiko Nakanohara". It says he's a teller at City Hall.

That could be very important from this person.

Ryuji: A government worker's stalkin' someone...?

Keiko: A type of peeping tom...

And from there, they finally have a target to check out.

Morgana: There. That should be a suitable target. All right, not get the Meta-Nav ready.

Ryuji does it on his end.

Ryuji: We're just gonna jump right into a Palace? Fine by me!

He seems to want to jump into it.

Keiko: So soon, huh? As long as we can save some lives I guess.

Ann: Hey, what happened to all that talk of "unanimous decisions"? What do you think we should do, Keiko?

For Keiko to decide for them since she was their leader of the group, she says the word.

Keiko: We have to do this, Ann. For the people to be saved by stopping those who are very bad.

Both Morgana and Ryuji like that type of answer.

Ryuji: Keiko, that's what I'm talkin' about!

Ann: OK then. Let's go.

They were all in, now they just needed to type the name and place down next.

Ryuji: We need a name and a place, right? So the name is...

About that, they didn't for this one.

Morgana: Actually, we don't need a location this time. Just enter exactly what I say. The key word is... "Mementos".

Keiko: Mementos...? (What an odd name to type down.)

That is different, huh?

Ryuji: Huh? What're tryin' to pull?

Morgana: Just listen to me. It should work...I think.

Ryuji: Geez, that again...? Uhh... "M-E-M-E-N-T-O-S", was it?

With Ryuji typing it down, the Nav responds to saying something – 'Candidate found'.

Ryuji: We got a hit?!

Keiko: Sounds like it.

It does work.

Morgana: Just as I thought.

Once it's typed down, the real world changed into the Metaverse the way it happens when a Shadow's on the loose. But this time, they enter in the world of the place to have no people around them but the four only. So weird...

Ann: Everyone disappeared...! It...kind of feels like I'm walking on air...?

Keiko: I feel nothing but emptiness on other parts...The rest has the people's Shadows to be here, I can feel it.

Seems like they were in the right location.

Ryuji: Is this that Nakanohara guy's Palace?

Soon, Morgana tells them the rest on what was what.

Morgana: That's half right, but half wrong. This is a type of Palace, but it's different from the normal ones. Madame Keiko, you know about three times we've saved the others from wild Shadows to turn into Personas? It's something like it but a bit more whenever we want to open the Metaverse.

That makes perfect sense sine it did happened from Tae, Iwai, and Yoshi so far.

Keiko: Oh, yeah...I remember, but I never knew we can see more to this place to jump right in at anytime.

Morgana: Now you're starting to understand. Now come on, let's head on down. The Shadows here lurk underground. I don't quite understand why. It may be because they're drawn to something.

For this area 'and some other ones' for the Shadows to be drawn underground more than the surface, weird...

Ann: Underground...? How are we going to get there?

Morgana: How? You use it every day on your way to school.

Looks like Morgana knows how to get down underground in the Metaverse.

Morgana: Follow me!

Time for another game of follow the leader for Morgana to lead them down below.

Ryuji: Ah! Wait up, cat!

Once all four of them headed on down below the train station type of the Metaverse to then transforming as their Phantom Thief selves.

Keiko: Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

All good to go. As they enter the underground to look way different from the real world's train station.

Ryuji: The hell is this place...?

Keiko: It looks like we're inside a demon's body.

Good point, it does look like it a little or a scary cave.

Ann: Hold on...If we just entered, the Shadows know we're already here?!

Morgana: Since the moment we stepped in.

Keiko: It's just like entering a bear's cave.

Shadows know if they walked in their territory.

Ryuji: You should've told us!

Morgana: Calm down...We're still safe right here. I've come to investigate a number of times. Shadows never come up to this floor. But it's a different story once we all go down any further. This place is simply teaming with them.

Looks like they have to be ready for anything once they do go down.

Ann: More importantly, what is this Mementos?! It's about time you start explaining.

There's a good word of Mementos for Morgana to explain...

Morgana: Mementos is...everyone's Palace.

Ryuji: Huh? Whaddya mean "everyone's"...?

We finally learn what the word 'Mementos' meant for Keiko, Ann, and Ryuji to hear from Morgana himself.

Morgana: As Palace as grand as the previous castle only forms when a person's wishes are extremely distorted. So, instead of many individual Palaces, the general public has one gigantic shared Palace. That's where we are now, Mementos. When a Shadow breaks in the real world from here, it's okay to trap them in the Metaverse like this so no one else can get hurt. Now do you understand?

Seems like it...

Ann: Now that you mentioned it, this place feels a bit different from Kamoshida's Palace...

Keiko: I feel like we're in some bad version of a ant hole or something.

Looks like it, 'sort of', but it wasn't.

Ryuji: When you say shared...you mean they're all put together? Even though they're just strangers...?

Morgana: Think of it as the collective unconscious...No, never mind. You wouldn't understand that.

May be Ryuji will have a bit of trouble knowing it at first...

Ann: So what you're saying is...Using this place, we can even change the hearts of people who don't have a Palace?

Sounds like it.

Morgana: Correct! The steps to do so are slightly different though.

More like to be in a cave of a ant hive in some type of maze world, and not to get lost in.

Ryuji: But this place looks pretty huge. Are we gonna be able to get around just by walkin'...?

Nope, for this is where Morgana comes in a bit for to aid them on something he can do in the Metaverse only.

Morgana: It seems the time has finally come...

The others were confused.

Keiko: And what's that, Mona? I hope it'll get us where we needed to be.

Morgana: You could say that, yes. Watch and see my awesome transformation!Morganaaa...transfooooorm!

From him jumping in the air, Morgana turns into...a car...? A black cat type of van really before Keiko, Ryuji, and Ann's eyes.

Keiko: Mona! (This is something new!) You're...a van or something...?

Morgana: I am indeed! Come now, Panther and Joker. Ladies first.

The others were still left speechless.

Ann: A car...?!

Ryuji: No way!

Way, he can do that alright.

Morgana: This comes in a way cognition materializes in the Metaverse, plus a bit of extra training. It's not dissimilar to how you guys transform.

Yeah...but in Morgana's case was a bit different.

Ryuji: You turnin' into a car is totally different than our clothes changin'!

Morgana: For some reason, "cats turning into buses" is an extremely widespread cognition among the general public.

Ann: Why a bus though?

Keiko: What type of car are you, Mona? A bus or a van?

He doesn't know it to make it happen.

Morgana: ...No idea. Either one.

And the first time to happen to not happen sooner from the first time.

Ryuji: Wait, why didn't you do this in the castle?!

Morgana: I would have if I could! But that castle was cramped, there were tons of stairs, and no way this fits on top of a chandelier.

I guess so. For Ryuji goes inside of Morgana's car form to get going...Too weird trying to say it not sex like a thing, ew.

Ann: Hey, Skull! Ladies first!

They were fighting over to get in first...?

Ryuji: Stop pullin' me! That's dangerous!

Keiko can hear Ann and Ryuji fighting to be more of love to her.

Keiko: (I hope they'll go easy on their love life...)

While Morgana was having trouble getting them to remain calm.

Morgana: Panther! Please be gentle!

Keiko: Okay, you guys make some room. And no more fighting please. I'm coming in.

They were in the Morgana car form to be in the back seat, all three of them.

Ryuji: All aboard! Let's go!

One problem, no one was driving for Morgana can't do it himself to have anyone of the three to do it.

Keiko: Wait...Who's driving? Mona?

Morgana: Why are you all just sitting back there? I'm a car, remember?

Yep, that's true...

Ryuji: You can't drive yourself?!

Ann: Do any of you know how to drive?

From Ann didn't know how to drive, Ryuji didn't go to driving school to learn, but Keiko...She knows a little to be practicing a little from her parents' help.

Keiko: Actually...I did take some driving lessons with my Mom and Dad and I've studied a lot to do some driving arcade games too.

Hard to believe, but for Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann they do from Keiko to leave out one good advice.

Ann: ...Um, safety first, Keiko, OK?

Ryuji: Hey, can I sit in the front seat with you, Joker...?

Trying to wrap his arms around Keiko again, the other two tell Ryuji to keep his hands to himself.

Ann and Morgana: NO!

Ryuji: OK, whatever! Geez...!

Looks like Keiko was driving Morgana.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, you'd better not smash up my beautiful face, you hear me?!

Keiko: I'll be careful, Mona, I promise.

Ann: All right then, we'll leave the driving to you!

So Keiko switches from the back seat and goes into the front driver's seat to drive, while Ryuji and Ann stayed in the back.

Morgana: Now start the engine! You can't drive if it's not running!

Keiko knows how to do it.

Ryuji: Geez, what a pain...Where's the key to this thing?

Either way, Ryuji joins in the front seat with Keiko.

Ann: Ryuji...!

Ryuji: Calm down, Panther, I'm just helping out Joker is all. See? My hands are in the air. I'm not plannin' anything!

Looks like she'll allow it to keep her eyes on Ryuji 'just in case'.

Keiko: I don't think this thing has a key.

Morgana: Why would you need a key? There's a switch just down next to the steering wheel.

Keiko tries to reach for it to get it close to only hit Morgana to feel funny.

Keiko: Sorry! Wrong one...

Morgana: That tickles! Lower, lower!

Keiko: I...I got it!

She gets Morgana car going to drive off.

Morgana: Oh, there...That feels soooo gooooood...

Ryuji: Uh, is that purrin' I hear...? What a creepy-ass car!

Morgana: Don't underestimate my meowtary engine. We're going full throttle! It's time to fly!

Looks like Morgana/Mona was on, running, and ready to move out for Keiko/Joker to drive her friend in the Metaverse underground Mementos area where other Shadows were hide around to hurt other's distorted hearts. For Ryuji/Skull and Ann/Panther were also all set to go. And yes, Morgana can turn back when in battle. Lots to do from underground with more to come later.

Tayla: Here's to end it off with a joke I did for fun. What do you call Morgana/Mona who turns into a car? Give up...? A purr-fectional vehicle. Ah...? You get it? Stick around, more targets for them to get and more to come in the next one to see.


	24. Morgana's a Lively Car

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 24 - Morgana's a Lively Car

How cool is it to drive a Morgana who can turn into a van type of car from the Metaverse world and Mementos? Cool, right...? Keiko seems to be doing well to drive him good to break down gates and run over some Shadows for them, Ryuji, and Ann to find their target to be hiding somewhere in the deep undergrounds to have them all over the place. Someone by the name of Natsuhiko Nakanohara who's been stalking a girl to be in trouble with a distorted heart type of victim. The first room they were in was the Path of Qimranut.

Tayla: Operation Quest - Beware the Clingy Ex-boyfriend = Target (Natsuhiko Nakanohara)

Morgana: A nice ride, huh? Keep your eyes open on this Nakanohara person who we need to stop. It's our job as Phantom Thieves after all. Look through my windows to look around the place.

They start searching all over...

Keiko: You guys do that for me, I can't do two things at once while I'm driving.

Morgana: Smart thinking there, Joker. Skull. Panther. You two be the look out.

They find some treasures to gather and some Shadows to push out of there way.

Ann: We're looking...

Ryuji: Who cares. I'm likin' how these Shadows are gettin' run over. Go, Joker!

A nice way for him to cheer Keiko on, for Ann to tells Ryuji that this is serious business to be doing 'beside fighting some of them to grow stronger'.

Ann: Skull! This is a game like from Grand Theft Auto!

Ryuji: What? It's better than bein' killed by them!

Keiko: If it's a game, maybe. But this is for real.

Driving a bit more to train and driving, to then coming across a strange portal to drive into to feel something out – a Shadow target they were looking for.

Morgana: Joker...

Keiko: I feel it too...Our target's through this portal to go to the next room.

Ryuji and Ann: He is?

It would seem like it, so inside they go.

Morgana: It's fine. Drive on through because we're going to do our job.

Into the hole they drive through it. And who to meet with the four to get out of the Morgana 'to turn back to normal', was Nakanohara's Shadow...I'll call him Nakano for short for me. With Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, and Ann/Panther all got out to see the man looking all messed up 'far more than being a peeping tom type of person'.

Ryuji: Hey, something's there!

Keiko: Yes...That's him!

It must be Nakano's Shadow right in front of them.

Morgana: That seems to be Nakanohara's Shadow.

Ryuji: Lemme see. Some front desk guy at City Hall became a stalker, right?

Ann: I don't know how much evil he's done, but we have to do something if he's bothering with other people.

Morgana: All right, we'll go talk to him. Joker, be ready to get the Shadow of evil out of him.

She more more than ready once they fight it.

Keiko: Ready for anything.

The four slowly approach to Nakano Shadow to try talking to him, or tries to...

**Nakano Shadow: Who are you?!**

Ann: Are you that stalker?! Haven't you ever stopped to consider how your ex feels?

Like this one will listen to reason.

**Nakano Shadow: She's mine property! I can do whatever I want with her! It's not like she didn't treat me like a plaything! What's wrong with me doing the same?! **

Keiko: (He's hard to reach out to for this man.) But if you don't listen to reason, others will not like you at all.

Ryuji: She's right! And you can't treat someone like shit just 'cause they did it to you! What a load of crap...We're gonna change the hearts of all the bastards like you!

And they will for others because they're the Phantom Thieves. During the harsh words that Nakano Shadow was saying to them, he says a name of an important person to soon come around real soon...To be the next character.

**Nakano Shadow: There are millions of people far worse than me! What about Madarame...? He stole everything from me, but you're letting him off the hook?! **

Here's the thing, none of them heard of the name before until just now.

Keiko: You're mistaken. We never heard of this person before until you told us.

Ryuji: ...Madarame? The hell's this guy goin' on about?

Hard to say, even more for Nakano Shadow to transform into the Shadow's true self to be ready to fight as he let's out his sadness and anger at them with to use spike attacks all over his body to be tough hair.

Tayla: Persona # 22 – Obariyon

The Obariyon is a Japanese "piggyback demon" from local folklore. While a person is walking along a woodland or grassy path, the Obariyon may jump out and attach itself to their back. While it cannot be seen, its weight can be felt by the person, and it becomes harder to walk. The Obariyon cannot be easily removed without the use of magic, but it is said if you can remove it and take it home, it will turn into many valuable gold coins.

Morgana: Get ready! Here he comes!

They were ready to stop Obariyon bad hair days.

**Obariyon: Now that I finally have what's rightfully mine...I'm not going to let any of you take it away...Look...This is a winner-takes-all world. Come fight me and I'll show you all what I mean! **

Wow! This Shadow was on fire today with tough hairs sticking out to stab through anything for the others to move away in time. 'In some battles can be a bit shorter like the other ones against the Shadows at times'. Keiko having one Persona skills to stop the fire and try slowing down the attack boost from going up and going back down; Morgana with his Zorro's strong winds cut from the other to grow more and more hair since one cut didn't work...So Ryuji's Captain Kidd does shock Obariyon a lot to stop, allowing all of them to attack in a big group, leaving Ann to have Carmen to use her own fire against the Shadow for his flames to go out. From there this allowed, Ann to finish it off for everyone to weaken it.

Ann: You're mine! Burning Claw!

And Obariyon was down for the count for Nakano Shadow was back to his original form as the four have done it, no longer crazy-like to confess his mistakes to never do again. Almost done...

Keiko: Looks like we've won. Game over.

**Nakano Shadow: I-I was wrong...Please forgive me...The evil teacher used me, then threw me out on the streets. That's what caused my fixation on her...**

There he goes saying this "Madarame" guy's name again...

Keiko: (He's doing it again.) Evil teacher?

Ann: Hey, I don't think we need to keep scolding him. He already seems to regret what he did. So...is this evil teacher that Madarame person you mentioned earlier?

He explains about the strange man to the others.

**Nakano Shadow: Yeah...I just didn't want anyone to throw me out again...**

Ann: So some selfish bastard was making you suffer too...Still, you shouldn't have dragged an unrelated woman into your mess.

For this man's shadow to learn a lesson now 'thanks to them', he seems to learn it well.

**Nakano Shadow: Yes, I know that now. I'll put an end to my love for her...Hey, you guys can change people's hearts, right?**

With Nakano Shadow surrendering to ask the Phantom Thieves if they can really change people's heart, it would seem like it to work twice so far.

Keiko: Yes we do. Why do you asked?

**Nakano Shadow: In that case...Won't you Phantom Thieves change Madarame's heart?! Before more people fall victim** **to him...**

Keiko: (He really wants our help from this man, doesn't he?) Then we'll see what we can do for you. But for now, go home and change your ways. Flaming Heart!

For Keiko/Joker's other side of the mask to change Nakano Shadow's to go from bad to good to be set free.

**Nakano Shadow: I'm trusting in you, guys. If I can change for a better tomorrow, then it's not too late to save the other artists.**

And off he goes for something glowing shows up n front of them after the fight was over.

Ann: Change...Madarame's heart?

Besides learning about the man's name, they looked at the strange light.

Ryuji: Hm? What's that shinin' thing?

Morgana: It's the bud of a Treasure. Had we left it be, it very well may have blossomed into a Palace. Joker, this will make a perfect reward!

With Keiko getting a type of treasure pearl, they did a pretty good saving another one's life from a bad distorted heart of his. For things like it would be left out, it can change into another Palace.

Tayla: Request – Completed!

Keiko: Got it! (Looks like we're going to do just fine.)

Ryuji: So Nakanohara had a change of hear,t right?

Morgana: Most likely.

Seems like they did it, or they wanted to see more for themselves to make sure.

Ann: But how are we supposed to know if we succeeded?

Ryuji: The lady posted the dude's name online. If he really did changed, she'll prolly comment again.

That does makes more sense when they put it that way.

Morgana: Hm, you do have a point.

Ryuji: Either way, trainin' against Shadows down here's the best! It's great prep for our next target!

A lot of training they'll be doing, is more than anything to get something done to make them stronger.

Keiko: It sure feels like it, it's much easier.

Ann: Yes it does! It's also nice to be able to give courage to the people who post their problems online.

Morgana: On top of that, we can sell whatever treasure we get for some cold, hard cash!

Oh, yes. They can also do that as well to get more money and more items to also equipped on other things.

Ryuji: Dude! Sounds like things are going' pretty great for us!

Keiko: It sure has!

Ryuji: ...All right, we did it!

Well, almost. Remember – this was only the beginning.

Morgana: Hold on. There's somewhere I want to show you guys before we leave.

Ryuji: What, there's more?

Morgana: Don't worry, it won't take long. Joker, get ready to drive again.

And she does to be behind the wheel of Morgana to drive around the other parts of Mementos again, for Ann and Ryuji to join in too. So where else did they needed to go to next? So more driving, crashing into doors to open up, and stopping other Shadows along the way to be a nice ride; on the way they come across a train to be moving a lot like in a train station 'to make more sense'.

Keiko: Look at this!

Ryuji: A train's working in this world!

Ann: I never knew that...

Morgana: It happens down here a lot. From people's distorted desires to go bad, it always runs up stuck in this area. Like being trapped in darkness to never get out of...unless someone helps you out. Let's keep on going.

From the train to pass them by and wind to be blowing from the tunnels, the driving still continues. They started to walk down below the next floor they have to go down to next of the second area, to see some odd cracked wall in their way to have a closer like at it.

Keiko: A dead end...? (No, I think it's far more from it...)

Nope, it was far from it for Keiko to feel out, for one touch from Morgana to play around with the walls make it changed into another room to go down on. Wow, that fast?! Sure looks like it. For the other two were shocked by Morgana and Keiko.

Metaverse Navigator: [A new area has been confirmed in the depths. Updating guidance information.]

Ann, Ryuji, and Keiko all have that down on each of their cell phones.

Morgana: See? The more we do this together, the better we'll be known to others to changing their hearts little at a time, and more floors to open up. But that should be good for us to do for today. Come on, we'll talk more outside of the train station where we left off to explain the rest in a bit.

With Morgana leading the way out, the four were all back in the real world to learn a lot about the Metaverse place of Mementos and more to do later on. Training, getting more treasures to sell, fighting off other Shadows, and stopping other people with mess up desires to be fixed. A first round to try out and Morgana to turn into a car there, but it was a start.

Ryuji: Mementos, huh...? I still don't really get that place.

Keiko: Hey, we'll get use to it, Ryuji, there's no reason to worry.

For Keiko to say that, Ryuji believes in her 'a lot'.

Ryuji: If you say so, babe...Oh, and what was that wall thing we saw at the end?

For Morgana to explain to everyone the best he could about it, since he felt it out to know little in words to try to describe it a little.

Morgana: I'm not entirely sure, but it blocked us from going in the past a certain depths. If Mementos is the public's Palace though...it might be affected by the general public's belief in us.

Keiko: Really? (He seems to start remembering little at a time so far, slowly but it's getting him somewhere.)

For Keiko to think that for Morgana to know so much.

Ann: Why do you know so much about it, Morgana?

Still, his head was stuck on what he could remember the rest of it. Not so easy to remember it all yet.

Morgana: My memories are a little foggy in the regard...However, I need to know what lies in the depths of Mementos, no matter what.

Keiko: Well, a promise is a promise, Morgana, I will find your memories if I can still help out others. All of us.

He seems very determine to do it all.

Ann: No matter what...?

Morgana: Mementos is not just everyone's Palace, it's the source of all Palaces. It used to be that Palaces like Kamoshida's with one ruler simply didn't exist. So, if we can do something about the greatest cause of distortions, I'm certain my appearance will...!

Ann: You wanted someone to save you too...

Sad huh? For Morgana won't admit it, but the others could tell from the look on his face.

Morgana: I-I just needed pawns...

Keiko: It's okay to feel sad, Morgana.

Ryuji: I see...So that's why you came pokin' your nose around with us.

Either way...The three won't let Morgana down as promise to help him out to still be the Phantom Thieves. Keiko, Ryuji, and Ann are all there for him.

Keiko: Oh, Morgana...We're here for you, all of us are both a team and friends.

Ann: Keiko has a very good point...I'll help you too. I hope you can regain what you've lost.

This shows Morgana does care for the others deeply.

Morgana: I'll...be relying on you guys.

Now here's a funny one to ask about Morgana's sex gender out of nowhere...

Ann: By the way, Morgana...are you a boy? Or might you be a girl?

Keiko: It's a boy.

Ryuji: And how can you tell, Keiko?

From the way Morgana was purring next to Ann's leg a like a cat 'to image himself hugging her to close to her leg'.

Keiko: He likes Ann a lot.

Ryuji: Sick, dude! I know your game!

Morgana moves to see Ryuji getting more jealous when he was next to Ann.

Ann: Ryuji-!

Ryuji: He was lookin' like he was humping your leg.

Anyways, can we get back to the story here...?

Morgana: First of all, I am a boy. You're right, Madame Keiko. And second, don't kick me. A cat does this to people. I have to act like one around others.

Ryuji: And I thought you weren't one.

That he did...

Morgana: Whatever...Anyway, we now know that we can perform minor changes of heart of Mementos. If we come across any eye-catching leads, it be worth dealing with them for a bit of combat practice.

Ann: There weren't any another outstanding ones though...

Ryuji: I bet we'll get tons of 'em if we can change someone famous and make the Phantom Thieves well-known. The big fish are our main targets after all.

Treasure, fighting, stopping Shadows from bad people to change, and such for the four to be ready for anything.

Keiko: The more we do this to get more items and equipped things to have, the stronger we'll get even more.

Morgana: First you guys need to find a way to get through your exams.

Yep, studying for their exams comes first.

Ryuji: I gotta study...

Keiko: We'll be fine, really you guys. Let just study.

Ryuji: I'll do my best.

Morgana: That's the spirit.

Ann: Oh, Keiko, you're such a good person who's strong. You're my new best friend. You know that?

Keiko: Really? Aw...Thanks, Ann. You're sweet. I'm glad you're on the team and my best friend too.

Good to know that Keiko and Ann's friendship was growing to be very close friends to both Ryuji and Morgana, they were strong to do anything. And little did they know besides learning more about the mysterious Madarame to be shown soon, same with another student who's their age to be seeing them hanging out to look at the two girls a lot more. Hmmm...OK? Another day has been done for Keiko and the others to be studying while Morgana helps her out on other things to look up on and has learn so far and texting.

Year 20xx

Day # 30 – May 5/8th - Sunday

Another weekend to go on for Keiko to get out with Morgana for a bit and study somewhere nice, and she has been studying little at a time to remember them very well. Good to know...Having a nice walk to read sometimes from the notebook she wrote down on what she has read and to learn about so far, she then comes across Yuuki to be seeing her again.

Yuuki: Amamiya! Hi!

She sees him to be very happy today.

Morgana: It's your friend who makes the Phan-Site.

Keiko: Hi, Yuuki, how have you been?

Yuuki: I'm good like you are...I heard what you did against the stalker, that's great.

Keiko: Thanks...

Good to keep a secret from Yuuki to know about Keiko and the others were the Phantom Thieves.

Yuuki: There's so much work to be done from the website that I just made...But I'll do my best, you know?

Keiko: It's fine, Yuuki, it's nice to have some back up, I trust you. We all do.

For Morgana to see and hear Yuuki's a good person for Keiko cares and Ryuji and Ann as well.

Yuuki: Hey, if you wouldn't mind if I walked with you to get a few things done and you can too. Is that fine?

Keiko: I don't mind some company, why not. Let's go. (It's nice to make good friends like Yuuki is. Along with Mr. Sakura, Morgana, Ann, Ryuji, and Akechi-Cun...)

The two hang out as friends only...Yuuki didn't mind as long as Keiko was happy to still love her, a nice person he was to be trust worthy. From seeing Yoshi to be doing his speeches to get a bit better getting people's attentions so far the right way 'to be working where he goes out to eat in a while' and then getting some things at Iwai's place from equipment and other weapons to use 'after selling some treasures to him'.

Morgana: I think we got plenty that we need for the four of us, Madame Keiko. Also the gun was good in the Metaverse so thank him for it and ask while you're at it.

After selling one treasure to have worth the money was worth it to get something, you know? Yuuki sees why Keiko and Morgana go there sometimes. For Yuuki sees that Keiko needed to have a private talk with Iwai about something to know when he has to wait for them, and he does.

Yuuki: Right, I'll be waiting outside...

As he does so, Keiko had one thing to ask from Iwai...

Keiko: Thanks again, Iwai, but can I ask you something before I go?

Iwai: Shoot.

Keiko: (I might as well...) Why did you sell me a...G-U-N?

Iwai: I have a feeling you'll use it for something important to stop something, you have the right to ask me. I can tell, Keiko. You're not a murderer, drug dealer, not ratting me out to the cops, or doing something stupid to get yourself killed. Nah, I know you need it somehow to be more responsible. Look...That's all I can say. I hope to see you again and you know what to do with it, I hope I've answer your question.

Both Keiko and Morgana will take anything to get something from it.

Keiko: It did, thanks again. See you later.

Iwai: Later. And sell me something even better next time.

She will, for Keiko and Morgana see Yuuki to have him get something for them to be leaving Shibuya together 'for he felt like he was on a real date to take anything from it'.

Yuuki: That guy knows how to do business with you guys very carefully.

Keiko: He understands in his own way to getting something to buy or selling things to him, Iwai's a good guy.

Yuuki: Anything's better to have with you in battle. Gear, items, weapons, and other skills to be useful. And for me to help you get some information to be more useful to the team. Could you tell me more?

Keiko: Just between us though...

Keiko tells Yuuki everything to get the whole story, now he knows all about how it happened and how everything works for them to head back home by taking a train ride.

Yuuki: (I understand now...) Amamiya, I understand what you're going through to do something with Sakamoto and Takamaki's help. And who's your other friend?

Morgana looks at him to be the one.

Keiko: Trust me, he's more than a cat, Yuuki. I'm glad I told someone...

They talk for a bit while riding the train to the right stations.

Yuuki: Say, Amamiya. How have things been? You know, with the...special activates? *yawn* Oops, sorry about that. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. I've been staying up managing the Phan-Site all night, every night. I think it's called…PR?

Someone sure sounds and looks a bit tired.

Keiko: Ah...You mean Phan-Site?

Yuki: Yeah, that. The Phantom Thieves Aficionado Website! Phan-Site for short. You need a catchy name if you want people to notice you. This is all a bit of P-Thieves propaganda! Basically, there's no point to taking down bad guys if nobody's gonna know about it. That's why I've started a blog for posts from people you guys saved, while filtering out the haters. We need the Phantom Thieves to be seen in the proper light if we want to make the name popular, right?

Keiko: You've done good, Yuuki.

Not bad for someone like Yuuki to have this type of skill to do.

Yuuki: Really?! Just hearing you say that, Amamiya, makes me all-nighters worth it! All for you...Though actually, I really wanna know how you punish people…Don't worry, I'm not gonna ask. It wouldn't be any fun if you just up and told me. After all, the Phantom Thieves have a reputation for being secretive!

A bit odd to say, but okay. Still, Yuuki wishes he couldn't done a lot more from the past.

Yuuki: I...I wish I could be more like you guys somehow. But I'll still be here to draw attention to the stuff you do! You can leave that part to me! I'm gonna use my Phan-Site to promote the Phantom Thieves, and weed out any negative comments. Your popularity is gonna be at my mercy…or uh, my fingertips. It's like I'll be your strategic image management representative, so to speak.

Keiko: Sounds cool.

Good to know, even Morgana agrees.

Morgana: Very cool indeed.

Yuuki: I knew you'd understand me, Amamiya! Anyway, I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that title's more than just for show. *yaaawn* I've gotta say though, managing the Phantom Thieves' reputation is tiring work…The forum gets all sorts of weird posts, including tons of things unrelated to reforming society…It'd defeat the purpose of the site if the truth of the Phantom Thieves was buried among all that garbage. Oh, but you don't need to worry. I'll sort through all the trash. Speaking of which, I've actually already found some worthwhile info about our very own school. Our quest to boost your popularity can start close to home! I'll give it my all!

Again, Keiko and Morgana know what Yuuki will be doing to not over do so much on his end.

Keiko: Sure thanks again, Yuuki. (But don't over do it please. For our sakes and mine...)

Go to know. For Keiko can get some information from Yuuki himself to tell her about the targets to go after and such. A personal information know-it-all type of guy. For the Phan-Site will be a big hit soon enough.

Yuuki: I might be overworking myself though… *yaaawn* Man, I'm exhausted…I think I'd fall asleep on the spot if I weren't talking to you. I should head home…See you later.

Keiko: Well, I better go home as well. This is my next stop. See you later, Yuuki, it was fun talking to someone today. Bye.

Morgana: Bye-bye. (He's a good person when you get to know his reasons why he's doing all of this for us.)

The two go their separate ways afterwards for Keiko enjoy telling Yuuki and him to still help out the team to love Keiko a lot.

Yuuki: Bye, Amamiya, take care...That was so much fun...

Good friendship, huh? Keiko seems happy to help Sojiro make some coffee with him, clean up a bit, and get ready for bed afterwards. Only for Morgana sees Keiko getting a call from someone she knows of to answer it.

Morgana: Hey, Madame Keiko, phone call from your boyfriend.

Keiko finishes brushing her teeth and gets into her PJ's to answer the call from Akechi.

Keiko: (Yes! He's calling me!) Hi...

Feeling shy on the phone to speak, this only makes Akechi feel very happy to hear Keiko's voice.

Akechi: Is that me Princess sounding cute again?

Keiko: What? I just never talk to you like this before.

Akechi: And I love every moment of it. I just thought I come to see you tomorrow after we both get out of school. Does that sound fine with you?

Keiko: Other than I have to study, I don't mind seeing you, Akechi-Cun. I like going out at times, but how can we still see each other while I got some homework to be done?

Sounds like a hard thing to do a bit during their high school year, for Akechi will find a way.

Akechi: That is important...You leave the plannings to me, Keiko, and we'll work something out at times to see each other and go out sometimes, okay? Why don't you get some sleep and we'll see each other then.

Whatever happens tomorrow then, happens.

Keiko: If you say so...Okay, Akechi-Cun, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night. Don't over do yourself working, love you a lot.

This makes Keiko blush a lot to scream in her pillow to let it all out.

Akechi: That's my girl. I love you too, Princess, sweet dreams.

A nice phone call of them talking to end so sweetly for Akechi and Keiko to sleep through the rest of the night well for Morgana was happy to see Keiko in such a good mood to be in love and doing other things little at a time.

Year 20xx

Day # 31 – May 5/9th – Monday

Another train ride to school for Keiko to be on, and seeing Ann to feel not quite herself this morning.

Morgana: Lady Ann...?

Ann: Hi, Keiko, sorry...but...

Keiko: Is there something wrong?

With her asking Ann a question, there was something very wrong to tell her friend Keiko and Morgana about it.

Ann: Well, um...do you ever get the feeling you're being watched by someone? It's creeping me out.

Keiko: Another pervert?

For Keiko to be looking around the train station to see that male of someone doing this to Ann, she sees no one. With a lot of people all over the place was kind of hard to find...And she wasn't getting the bad feeling either.

Keiko: I don't see no one. But, Ann, if someone is really doing this to you...Tell me, Morgana, or Ryuji.

Ann: I'll try if he doesn't show up when I'm alone.

The two girls will keep that part in mind.

Morgana: A stalker?! Now that's what I call goosebumps.

Hopefully this person's not trouble for them at all. The two headed to school to do some classes 'while text messaging with each other during the time when they're free'. Other good news of the area and the school gets to hear a lot about the Phantom Thieves to liking and believing in them to grow more and more. Awesome! From there with Keiko and Yuuki seeing each other from after school to be doing well to be helping them out – to also tell her on someone else to be targeted later on, of a bark and a bite of a bully to look up and to do when they have the time 'which they will'.

Tayla: Operation Quest - The Bark and Bite of a Bully = Target (Daisuke Takanashi)

Thanks, Yuuki! Later Keiko and Morgana meet up with Ryuji and Ann on the roof top of the school to think of a new hideout for them to go to since Makoto might keep them out and/or butt in their conversations again.

Morgana: Okay, here's what we need to talk about doing to get to the next part soon enough. Number one!

They each take turns saying what they need to do first like making a list.

Keiko: We study hard for the exams coming up as much as we can and getting some fresh air in between.

Morgana: Number two!

Ryuji: Have Mishima give us more targets to get and for us to handle in the Mementos part of the Metaverse to hunt down. Lookin' for a bully who goes to our school to make people give him money, we'll find that son a of bitch.

Morgana: And number three!

Ann: Finding another hideout spot soon enough just in case Niijima-senpai spies a lot to keep us out of this spot. So we better look for one and fast.

And that was it for now, with Keiko making some food for Ryuji to have 'and more for his track practice', for him, Ann, and Morgana loved her cooking 'to learn a lot more from Sojiro's helping her out', that was it for today.

Morgana: Then it's settled. Let's take care of one thing at a time first...And remember, we have get back on the rest later and find another hideout real soon. Are we all clear?

Keiko, Ryuji, and Ann: Yes!

Morgana: Then this meeting has come to a close for today, let's get home for you three need to study.

Keiko and Morgana do so back at Cafe Leblanc to clean up, study for a bit, and help out Sojiro make some more coffee for him. All was good for one thing to happen to come knocking on the door to be her boyfriend as promised.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun!

Morgana: He's here?! I knew he would see you, Madame Keiko, but I just never thought it would be so soon.

Seems like Akechi is for Keiko to look fine to answer the door.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun, hi.

Akechi: I told you I would come. So, this is the famous coffee restaurant of the Cafe Leblanc...

Keiko: Sorry it's late out...

Akechi: It's fine, I want to come here sometimes for us to talk other than go out. I hope that's fine with you, Princess.

Keiko: It's fine you want to stay here for a bit.

A nice way to spend to night from Akechi knows what Keiko goes through to be studying a lot for them to do their best to get through their high school years and still have some fun, besides Akechi working hard as a detective too. For him to never be apart without hanging out with the love of his life Keiko, same with her to do other things when she can.

Akechi: It looks like you can memorize things very well once you look at the paper a lot.

Keiko: It's hard, but a lot of practice does help me out. So, Akechi-Cun, how do you do it?

Akechi: Do what?

With Morgana going to bed to let them be for a while.

Keiko: Work as a detective and still go to school as a hard working student? It must be a tough life for you and dating someone like me.

True, but that won't ever stop Akechi from doing what he does best to stop crime and live a normal life with someone he's in love with.

Akechi: I'm use to it, really. It's okay to have something done in your life time. Two's enough for me.

Keiko: I see... (He's something else.) I guess we both have good things to go through in our lives.

Moving up closer to Akechi to like being this close to Keiko to have their moment since he helped her study so far, which was a very good thing.

Akechi: That we do, Princess. And no matter where we go, you know that I'll always be there for you.

Keiko: Oh, Akechi-Cun. (No matter what him and I do, to do what needs to done to get to each other, I've chose to become a Phantom Thief to save lives from the bad ones to change while Akechi stops the bad people to also solve cases for me to support his work so I'm not lying and I never will; he doesn't have to know unless one day he does find out to understand me and my friends. And I'll make sure of it too.)

For the two kiss and hold each other on the bed to enjoy their moment to last forever for time to stop...love is love to be the sweetest thing in the whole wide world. Soon to be holding each other from time to time – Akechi will come by to keep on how Keiko's doing to hang out like this, and still go out once in a while to make things much easier for the two to agree with each other with the whole thing.

Akechi: I like doing this...

Keiko: Me too...

Akechi: I guess it's a official for me to come here sometimes to hang out and more dates when we do go out together.

Keiko: I like that very much.

A good way to see Akechi more for Keiko to be happy to have him in her life now and in love. To cuddle for a bit longer and then goes back home, for Keiko and Morgana getting plenty of rest for another day of school tomorrow. Lots of things to be done one a time, yes...but it'll get better soon enough as always for them.


	25. A Painting's Worth a Thousand Words

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 25 - A Painting's Worth a Thousand Words

Year 20xx

Day # 32 – May 5/10h – Tuesday

Another day to use the train to get to school for Keiko to be ready and studying really hard 'and Morgana in her school bag'. While waiting for her stop, who else would bump into her but Makoto again to try to ask her about something. Again?

Morgana: Oh, no...Madame Keiko, here comes trouble.

Keiko: (Makoto?!) Morgana, I'll handle this.

And hopefully she does with this top student at her school.

Makoto: Well, if it isn't Keiko Amamiya herself. We meet again.

Keiko: Hi, Makoto.

She sees Keiko was ready up well to be studying carefully.

Makoto: Likewise. It looks like you're attending school seriously. You also seem very close with both Sakamoto-san and Takamaki-san if all of you guys are coming to school together. You and Sakamoto-san seem to be very close, but you see him as a friend like Mishima-san is with you. They love you a lot, but you care for them as very dear friends of yours. And Takamaki-san...A good person as she is for the rumors to be true or not, you two seem to become best friends for her to and Sakamoto-san to hit it off better.

Keiko: Yes, well they are. I love them all as my friends. And...I already have a boyfriend. (Akechi-Cun...) We're just people who understand each other. Like Yuuki who also gets us, both he and Ryuji are just friends to me. For Ryuji and Ann are great together in a strange love kind of way, it's what love does to some people.

Makoto: I see, you're not one of those girls. Good...It would be bad for our school to have those to ruining their lives for nothing. It just you, Keiko, you transferred here though...I guess you three really click as friends.

Just as friends for Keiko, Ryuji, and Ann.

Keiko: It just happened I guess. (This girl is too smart to talk out of, and yet she keeps on trying. Someone's making her do all of this to us. Is it one of the teachers...?)

Keiko might be on to something about Koba to have Makoto to be doing all of this for him.

Makoto: I see...You hate being alone to try making some friends, it would seem that you have. I heard both you and Takamaki-san were victims of Mr. Kamoshida, but was that all there was to it...? Either way, closer inspection should clear everything up...I just wanted to tell you, Keiko, and take care. Goodbye.

Off she goes and Keiko on to the train to get through today.

Keiko: Morgana, does Makoto hate me? Ryuji? Ann? Or just all of us?

Morgana: I don't think so, just someone to keep her head out of our business.

Keiko: Then I was right, she's being used by someone. Makoto's not a bad person. I can feel it...

Seems like it, and off to the train to school for Keiko to learn a lot more in Mr. Inui's class of in history class. Either way – Keiko was ready for the exams to do well, and she hopes for other two friends were the same thing; for Ryuji asks Keiko to help him train for track running again to do after school, besides the gym sometimes.

Ryuji: Man, we really don't got a good place to train, huh...I mean, we'd prolly run into Nakaoka and them if we stuck around here…You got any ideas?

To practice running somewhere else instead of outside the spot that Ryuji does it at? Anything in mind...?

Keiko: How about...We can train ay my place

A nice thought, but a bit too small in Yongen-Jaya to do anywhere to be a big area.

Ryuji: You seriously think we'd get any trainin' done there? Thanks, Keiko, but I don't know from there. I bet we'd just end up eatin' ice cream and playin' video games all day long. That's just kinda what happens, y'know? ...Eh, I guess it won't hurt to peek 'round the gym. If they ain't there, maybe we can-

It was hard to do it at his favorite spot not as much. Just then, they hear a familiar voice.

Familiar Voice: Hrgh...!

Ryuji: ...Nakaoka?

Keiko: Wait, he's here in our school?

The two check it out to see Ryuji's other form three teams were giving Nakaoka a hard time with them, like they were going to be having a big fight or something.

Keiko: (Those guys again? This can't be good.)

Ryuji: Takeishi? The hell are you guys doin'...?

Takeishi: Just asking our old friend here some question. It's none of your business, Sakamoto!

Ryuji: By asking him with your fists? Talk about being a coward!

No kidding, it was!

Takeishi: It's because of Nakaoka told Mr. Kamoshida lots of bull shit to ruin our track career. It's all his fault!

Ryuji: Huh? That's a load of bull!

This was bad...Soon Keiko speaks up to tell the boys to stop with all of this craziness.

Keiko: What happened in the past, stays in the past! You boys should know better by now. Kamoshida made Nakaoka spill the beans by force! You all should trust him since Kamoshida's finished as a gym teacher. Shame on all three of you.

Nice words from Keiko to not take any crap for Ryuji to love her style and her hot looks.

Ryuji: (Damn, Keiko...) That's right! You guys have been trainin' together for freakin' forever! Plus, ain't the track team comin' back? You don't gotta fight!

Takeishi: ...Sh-Shut up! I'm telling you guys, this piece of shit sold us out! What he did to us and you when Kamoshida back mouth about your parents, remember?!

Still going on with hating this whole thing from the past to never end, huh? It's all true, but it was time to move on.

Track Member # 1: He has to be the snitch!

Now this has to stop!

Ryuji: H-Hold up!

Ryuji then goes up to defend Nakaoka for Keiko to watch all of this for the other boys told him to move away or else.

Keiko: (Ryuji, be careful...)

Takeishi: Sakamoto, move it! Or we'll beat you up with Nanaoka as well!

He won't move at all.

Ryuji: Go ahead, I can take it than Nanaoka will. But it won't do you any good for me to know that already. Trust me!

Now he has said it to make the three boys stop.

Track Member # 1: Huh?

Ryuji: Look...If Nanaoka was working for Kamoshida, it's fine now, right? The bastard's finally gone to jail and you can put all of this behind you. There's no reason to fight anymore, yeah?

Takeishi But what if it happens again to destroy our team for good?

Then Nanaoka finally says something.

Nanaoka: But...I didn't do anything...I wasn't even working with Kamoshida in the first place. Go on, hit me. No matter what you guys try to do to me, my answer will still be the same.

Takeshi: Oh, yeah? Well, we've got proof! Yamauchi told us all about it.

Once that name was told, Ryuji recognizes it.

Ryuji: ...Yamauchi?

Keiko: Him again?

This was getting pretty bad for one of them to stop this whole thing right away to be another track member to say so.

Track Member # 2: C'mon, Takeishi, let's go before someone sees us.

Guess the three have to retreat for now.

Takeishi: Shit...! They might tell on us to be much worse, let's go. This isn't over yet, Nanaoka! We're out of here...

And they flee like real cowards they are, and jerks. Ryuji checks on Nanaoka on how he was doing and Keiko does the same thing.

Keiko: I'm glad that's all over with.

Ryuji: Me too...Hey, Nanaoka, you OK? I mean what the hell was that all about?

Seems like he's going to be just fine to not let this bother him. But he couldn't admit it to them to just leave it be, really?

Nanaoka: Sakamoto, stay out of this please! It has nothing to do with you!

Ryuji: But...

Nanaoka; The way you punched Kamoshida to really want to beat him up badly back then. It must've been hard on you to endure his bullshit. Lots of it...I could've been somewhere I belonged and I've lost it all because of you have to stop him! Even what he said to you about your parents.

Even he was left down and sad...

Ryuji: I get it, really. I wasn't myself then and now I know. I'm over the whole parent thing now since that day. Also I realize something, Nanaoka...I might've did and say stuff at Kamoshida back then, but hangin' on to the past won't do anyone any good. For now on, I'm focusing on myself to be myself to track and nothing else.

Keiko: Way a go, Ryuji!

Good, for Ryuji to learn something a while back is a good thing to move on with his friends.

Nanaoka: What the hell are you talking about?! Be yourself, ha!

And he just leaves after so much he just went through with a no thanks to sit through all of that crap for nothing.

Ryuji: Hey, Keiko. Did you get what I was tryin' to say?

Keiko: (More than I know of from watching the whole thing.) Yes I do.

Ryuji: I know, right? He wasn't the one who wasn't listening. Stopping fights to not being thanked for nothing. Oh, well...What can you do? But becoming a new you feels free and such. You know?

Keiko: Kind of...

Ryuji: Come on, Keiko, don't leave me hanging.

Keiko: What? Hearing you explain something is like saying free from what? Flying?

Ryuji: Or a fart.

He let's out one for Keiko to find that to be gross.

Keiko: Ryuji!

She hits him.

Ryuji: I hate getting hit, but I can take your slaps anytime, babe.

This makes Ryuji to laugh and then Keiko joins in to see a good friend he was to her.

Keiko: (Oh, Ryuji...A pervert and silly you can be, I do understand how you feel to call you a dear friend of mine.)

Ryuji: Come on...Let's do some rounds, get clean up when we're done, and get some ramen on the way home.

Keiko: Okay!

And they do that for Ryuji to be a good guy on what he try to do today, and for Keiko and Morgana to return back at Cafe Leblanc to then going out for a bit again. Where at? Near Shibuya Station Square again. Hanging around to see Yoshi was still doing okay so far, to go to the beef blow place real soon to aid Yoshi on his speech some how...It might take a little bit more time. Then they headed back to Leblanc to call it a night, once they made more tools to use for later on.

Morgana: I think we got everything covered for today, huh Madame Keiko? Let's call it a night.

And they do for the next morning to happen...

Year 20xx

Day # 33 – May 5/11th – Wednesday

School starts off on a rainy day to have lots of rumors about the Phantom Thieves to be doing good and the bar to raise little by little, to be good for Yuuki to see. Other than that – it was exam time for the next few days in Mr. Inui's class first for Keiko to do pretty well to remember the things she has learn from the things in classes so far, so she had no trouble thanks to Akechi and Morgana helping her out from the past few days to go by quickly. From biology class...

Morgana: Keep it up, Madame Keiko. I think you're getting somewhere.

Keiko: Yes.

Year 20xx

Day # 34 – May 5/12th – Thursday

Next was history exams in Mr. Hiruta's class on day two to have Keiko get the others right the way she has learned it so far, to hopefully Ann and Ryuji were doing the same thing too. And from a few questions to write down, it wasn't so hard than yesterday's answers from science class.

Keiko: (I think I can do all of this little at a time.)

Sorry, but I have to speed it up on the exam parts here...And if I mess up the day times, sorry. Sometimes I try not to get it mix up to be too late to fix it.

Year 20xx

Day # 35 – May 5/13th – Friday

And next was social studies in Ms. Chouno's class and a bit from math as well for Keiko, Ann, Ryuji, Yuuki, and the other students to do on the third day of their exams 'and final one too', for once again Keiko does very well on for Morgana to see.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, I think you did very well.

Keiko: Yeah, I did good.

Morgana: And between you and me, I hope both Lady Ann and Ryuji have done better as well. Have to study hard to remember well for better grades.

True, so very true.

Year 20xx

Day # 36 – May 5/14th – Saturday

Well, they've survived and they've done it all for three days of exam taking for Keiko, Morgana, Ann, and Ryuji to meet up and talk about it at the train station. For a weekend to happen to take a break from school, it was hard to get through this week almost.

Keiko: Well, I sure did good on my exams. And you, Ryuji?

A bit tired, but he lives.

Ryuji: *yawn* I'm so sleepy! I manage to study well from the exams the day before the three big days, and I'm so happy to be alive to be all over...For now!

Morgana: Ryuji studying?! That's new! I'm surprised.

Hard for someone like Ryuji to try to do but he did it anyways.

Ryuji: Shut it, cat...! Look, Keiko, it was had for me at first. I tried, almost gave up, play some games, try to clear my mind, did it again, and I remember some of them to get right back on paper.

Keiko: Then you did some good on it. I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors.

Ryuji: Hey, Keiko, maybe we can be studying partner at my place if we were to take another one together...! Ouch!

Morgana uses his claws again to keep Ryuji's hands away from Keiko's waist to not touch at all.

Morgana: She's dating with someone already, you pervert!

Ryuji: Fine...! How about a group studying the next time we take on?!

Keiko: If it happens again, then let's try that. You, me, Ann...And you too, Morgana, to test us.

Sounds like a plan when and if another one happens again in the future.

Morgana: I would be more than happy to lend a hand, Madame Keiko. Anything to keep you safe and Lady Ann from Ryuji's perverted ways.

Ryuji: Shaddup!

And then Ann joins them to feel a bit tired, and knowing her to do the trust well to pass just like Keiko did. Even for Ryuji to get some good score to pass like they did.

Ann: *yawn* Morning, you guys...

Keiko: Hi, Ann, are you feeling well?

Ann: I've been through worse to remember what I've learned, but I'll be fine.

Seems like it, Ann was a brave one.

Morgana: Lady Ann...You never stop doing such amazing things to still be more wonderful to me...Compare of you and Madame Keiko to be fine from your exams, unlike a certain dumb pig I know of.

Ryuji: I'm not a pig!

Not a good way to get in to a fight like this.

Ann: Knock it off! Both of you! …..?!

For Ann and Keiko pulls the boys away at one another.

Keiko: What can we say, Ann? Boys will always be boys.

A good moment time to know, their teenagers still to make the best out of it. Soon, Ann looks around the train station for her to see someone to have a very strange feeling.

Ann: Am I imagining things...?

Ryuji and Morgana stop fighting with each other for them Keiko needed to know if Ann was feeling well.

Keiko: Ann? What's wrong...

She soon felt someone was nearby from her eye to sense a odd feeling around her type of thing again.

Keiko: (This feeling I'm getting again who's stalking Ann!) Is it him?

Ann: I don't know...

Ryuji: Is someone try to groper you?

Ann: No! It's...It might be a peeping tom...I I don't know.

It was hard to say, but it looks like Ryuji and Keiko have to stay by Ann's side form the pervert trying to follow their friend.

Morgana: Just stay by Lady Ann's side and get on the next train. We'll try to lose him there. If not...Madame Keiko. Ryuji. You two know what to do.

They will do their best.

Ann: But I can still fight.

For them to get on a train to leave to their next stop 'try' to hang out for Keiko and Ryuji 'with Morgana on guard' to keep Ann safe from any danger. For this person keeps on following them from behind to get out of the underground train station and up the surface part of the town next.

Keiko: Ann? (He's still following us...)

Ann: Oh my god, that guy got off. Isn't this bad?

For Ann to ask Keiko and for her to look at Ryuji, all he did was yawned.

Ann: Hey! At least act like you care!

Ryuji: Fine...Come on.

He goes up first for the others to follow him.

Ann: Huh...?

Looks like Ryuji has a plan to do for the others to go along with it. For Ann to be standing around waiting for the stalker, he shows up to climb upstairs to find her. For he walks up to Ann to catch her by surprise...Only for Keiko and Ryuji to lead him to a trap for it...was a teenage boy who was the same age as they all are. But who was he? And what does he want with Ann?

?: …?

Keiko: Hello, sir. I see you like stalking girls like Ann, huh? I don't like perverted men! (This is a guy, to be the same age as the rest of us are.) Shame on you!

For Keiko to stand up for Ann to catch the boy by surprise to stop fro Keiko's strong will. And then...she and Ryuji looked at each other for the stalker on what he really looks like.

Ryuji: Hey, uh...are you sure it's him, Ann? Or are you just that self-conscious?

He sure made Ann mad.

Ann: Rgh, I'm not that-

Then the boy speaks.

?: Is there something you want?

Okay...? What a weird responds for Ann gets mad to talk to the boy next.

Ann: That's my line! You were the one stalking me!

But, they all got the whole thing wrong.

?: Stalking you...? That's outrageous.

Ann: I know you've been following me! Ever since the train!

?: That's because...

Before the boy could say anything, someone he knows of comes driving by to be very popular in his limousine type of car.

Keiko: (Who's he?)

?: My goodness...I had wonder why you left the car. So this is were your passion led. All is well that ends well. Hahahaha...

The man just laughs to know of this teen boy's work to be proud of him in some way. So, what was going on...? For the man to wait for this boy to come back, he explains to the three 'and Morgana to overhear' on who and what he was to be seeing Anna a lot with a good reason why he wanted to see Ann in person.

Morgana: (Who is this guy?)

?: I saw you from the car...and I couldn't help myself from chasing after you. I didn't even notice the calls from Sensei...But thank goodness, I caught up to you.

Weird, huh...? This leaves everyone else very confused.

Ann: OK...

Ryuji: What?

Keiko: Come again?

?: You're the woman I've been searching for all this time! Please, won't you-

You got the wrong idea, dude! Plus Ann and Ryuji are slowly becoming a couple!

Ann: W-Wait a minute, I-

The boy finishes what he's trying to ask Ann to do something for him.

?: -Be the model for my next art piece?!

Oh, so that's what he wanted to have Ann do for this boy and to help him out with it. She was modeling to be one of them. For she, Morgana, Ryuji, and Keiko didn't see this one coming at all.

Ann: ...Model?

Keiko: Her a model...? (Judging by this strange man, he must be the boy's teacher...They're artists!)

Well, Keiko got those few parts right.

?: All that I've drawn till now has been lacking, but I feel a passion from you unlike anyone else.

This makes Morgana get really jealous to keep Ann safe.

Morgana: This man's highly suspicious!

Ryuji: Ain't this a recruit for some shady business?

This was so much to give in to...

?: Will you cooperate with me? What do you say?

Keiko: Excuse me, sir! Don't rush a lady when we're thinking, so rude!

From Keiko staring at the boy to soon feel like he was blushing all over.

?: Sorry, I didn't mean to straddle.

But Ryuji was a bit too jealous to step in.

Ryuji: Hold your horses! Who're you anyways?

?: Oh, where are my matters? I'm a second-year at Kosei High's finest-arts division. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa.

So his name is Yusuke Kitagawa to be a high school artist type of student. He shoves Ryuji a side to get a better close up at both Keiko and Ann.

Ryuji: Wow! Watch it...Well, I'm Ryuji Sakamoto...Like you even care.

Yusuke: I'm Madarame-sensei's pupil, and I am being allowed residence at his place. I'm starving to become an artist.

And the man in the car is Yusuke's teacher Madarame himself. So, the name is told to see him in person.

Keiko: (Madarame...? Why does that name sound so familiar...? And this Yusuke guy really wants to draw Ann, since she's trying to become a model.)

Yusuke: I'm sorry, but who are you two lovely ladies?

This leaves Keiko to introduce herself and Ann for Yusuke to answer back.

Keiko: I'm Keiko Amamiya, and this is my friend who you're liking to model name Ann Takamaki. (I don't feel anything bad coming from Yusuke, but something from it to be from another person locked up deep inside of this man for some strange reason.)

Yusuke: Keiko...what a lovely name.

Kissing Keiko's hand to make Ryuji to not like him already to be jealous over nothing again, and Morgana feels weird around this person.

Ryuji: Oh, hell no!

Keiko: (Ah! Another one?!)

And Yusuke does the same thing next with Ann's hand to kissing it. He seems to be a real class gentlemen to the ladies the most to show some matters.

Yusuke: And to you too, Ann, it's very nice to meet you and your fine beauty.

Ann: Huh?! What do you THAT Madarame? The one who was on "Good Morning Japan" the other day?

So, this Madarame artist is very famous for Ann to know who he is.

Yusuke: The very same.

From that – Ryuji and Keiko had to ask Ann who Madarame was...

Ryuji: You know who that is?

Keiko: You seem to hear about Madarame...Who is he?

It would seem that Ann might know something about the man to hear the news a lot and see his fine works or art. Not only that, but their target from the Mementos place said Madarame's name to them.

Ann: He was introduced as a super-famous Japanese-style artist who's been recognized all over the world. But we heard that name the other day in Mementos...

They did, for the other three to remember it well. Just then, Madarame tells Yusuke to get going to somewhere.

Madarame: Yusuke!

Yusuke: I'm sorry, Sensei! I'll be right there!

Now they know what Madarame looks like and for Keiko to remember hearing his name from somewhere before.

Keiko: So that's him...? (Yes, now I know! Our target in Mementos mentioned his name a lot...)

Ryuji: That old guy's Madarame...?

For Yusuke to be leaving in a bit, he tells Ann about his teacher's work for the others to listen in.

Yusuke: Madarame-sensei's exhibition will begin at the department store near the station tomorrow. I'll be there to help out on opening day. Please come by. It'll be great if you could give me your answer in regard to being a model then...I bet you have no interest in the fine arts, but I'll give you tickets too. Ms. Keiko, I hope you don't mind if I call you that lovely address...You're also welcome to join too with your friend.

Keiko: Oh, thank you. I do like seeing fine arts from others. (That was nice of him.)

He calls Keiko by "Ms. Keiko".

Yusuke: Well then, Ann...I hope to see you there the most tomorrow!

And off her goes with Madarame to get back to their place since Yusuke enjoy painting a lot. For the four to see their stalker was an artist to like from Ann's looks to model her will be...Well, weird or just creepy.

Ryuji: That guy's as easy to read as a book...

Keiko: It can be easily seen from his entire face.

Ryuji: Hey Ann, you're not plannin' on goin', aren't you?

Surprisingly, Ann says yes instead of a no to the others surprise to hear it.

Ann: ...I think I will.

Keiko: Really?! I hope you're sure about this, Ann.

She then looks at the time from her cell phone to have Ann look worried about something important.

Ann: Crap! Look at the time! I'll see you guys later!

Where was she going in a hurry...? Hm...For Ryuji and Keiko were both confused, and Morgana was mad at Yusuke to making his moves on Ann.

Morgana: How dare he go after Lady Ann...I've memorized that face of yours, Yusuke! And Madame Keiko's already taken!

Ryuji: And coming near Keiko...! Who the hell does he think he is!?

Yeah, this might be hard to say what's what and for Morgana to get jealous over nothing was...a bit too much.

Tayla: As we cut back to the present time for Sae to hear the next part from Keiko's mouth to see Madarame and his student Yusuke was only the beginning from their target mentioned the artist's name. From Keiko saying about hearing the man's name in the Metaverse of Mementos for Sae to still have trouble believing in it a little, she does understand about how a person's heart can change to the problems of the psychotic breakdowns to mental shutdowns of the train events. All of this to hear from Madarame to be famous to turn to something he did to be illegal and a big crime to hear more about it, all of it...Now back to the past...

Sae: You became acquainted with Madarame's pupil by chance? That's a little too convenient. It makes me wonder if you're even telling the truth. But so be it. What I want to know most is your method. It's true that Madarame was an unforgivable criminal worthy of the scorn thrown at him. He was an adult who cultivated his own fame and fortune by sacrificing the livelihood of children…But how did you discover such horrible deeds that were hidden all these years in such a short time?

Keiko: In the Metaverse.

For Sae could tell that Keiko hasn't been lying to her once bit. Trying to remember and saving her friends, yes. But never to turn any of her friends to betraying them one bit.

Sae: This "Metaverse" business again? …Fine. Let's suppose that people's hearts can be changed by stealing their Treasure, like you've said, Keiko. If so, a different suspicion arises. People have gone mad or lost consciousness, never to recover…like the subway accident in April. Depending on how you look at it, that could be taken as a phenomenon for a sudden change of heart too...Were you related to those as well?

Trying to remember the rest the best Keiko could answer for Sae.

Keiko: ...

Hard to say for right now.

Sae: ...I see. Tch...Fine. Continue telling me about Madarame's case. Keep it concise and only of the truth.

Anyways...Ryuji, Ann, Keiko, and Morgana were enjoying their walk around town – to then start talking about what they have to do next from finding the bully and more targets like him as well for more requests to be done, and very happy to finally finishing their exams since yesterday and the last few days it has been. Yeah, I'm not doing weekend school days, sorry.

Keiko: Well, our first part is done...I think we're getting somewhere.

Ryuji: That was are, Keiko.

He checks up on the Phan-Site again.

Ann: What are you looking up for, Ryuji?

He shows them.

Ryuji: The usual. And...we got no good posts yet, but we'll keep on checking.

Morgana: We better find our next target and soon, OK?!

Ann: We'll get somewhere, Morgana, no need to worry about. So...Maybe we should eat somewhere to celebrate taking our exams well and doing great as Phantom Thieves?

For the money they still have on each of them, why not?

Ryuji: I wanna get eel or suichi!

Ann: We don't have that much...! Oh, wait. The tickets to the art place is tomorrow...

Morgana was having a bad feeling about all of this.

Morgana: Don't tell me...! It was love at first sight with Yusuke, wasn't it?

Not going to happen...

Keiko: I think you're getting the wrong idea, Morgana.

Ann: It's not like that...

Morgana: O-Of course not!

Good to know for Morgana's sake to be silly to think like that.

Ann: When I was watching something special on TV, I like Madarame's work to see more up close. Plus, we've got free tickets. And it might be related to what our target told us his name from the Mementos.

Yes, that's true to catch both Ann and Keiko to remember it very well.

Keiko: Yes, I do feel something a bit off from the artist himself...

Ryuji: ...Madarame, was it?

Morgana: I'm curious about the name too...

Seems like all four of them were.

Ann: Look, I can go and with two more will allow you, Keiko, and you too, Ryuji to come with me. Come on...What do you two say?

Ryuji: Fine arts, huh...?

Both Morgana and Ryuji were both way too jealous of Yusuke.

Morgana: I suggest, we should all go together! For you two ladies to keep safe, and enjoying the fine art works is fine, for us thieves of specialists that is.

Ryuji: Well, if everyone's going even Keiko...

Keiko: I want to see some art work too.

Looks like it was all set to go to the art museum.

Ann: Then it settled!

Keiko: I'm looking forward to it with all you guys.

Ann: Let's meet near the entrance tomorrow. This is going to be fun!

Keiko, Ryuji, and Morgana: OK!

And they will for Ann to set for tomorrow on where to meet up – they all go back home, and for Keiko and Morgana back at Cafe Leblanc. For Morgana still wanted to make sure Ann and Keiko are careful from Yusuke's passion from modeling art of women, even Ryuji shouldn't beat him up either.

Morgana: Tomorrow we g to that exhibit with Lady Ann. I'm curious to know if this Madarame has anything to do with the name we heard in Mementos…Whatever the case may be, we can't be late. Better get to bed early!

From seeing the art works of Madarame up close and such for Ann to model for Yusuke 'or not', what was going to happen next? Even the people on TV were excited too.

Newscaster: [Next up, entertainment. An exhibition featuring Japanese artist Ichiryusai Madarame opens tomorrow in Shibuya. Anticipation for the exhibition is high, with specials broadcast on TV and great ticket sales.]

Seeing his face and name to get Morgana and Keiko's attentions.

Keiko: Morgana, look! That man in the car with Yusuke is Madarame!

Morgana: You're right, Madame Keiko! It's that old guy! I didn't think he would actually be famous..."Ichiryusai Madarame: An Infinite Font of Ideas," huh…? I read the blurb on the ticket, but it seems that this Madarame is actually an amazing artist… Some of his pieces might be worth looking at, after all...Come on, Madame Keiko, let's go to sleep to get at the exhibit tomorrow.

Keiko: OK. Good night, Morgana.

What luck, huh? I guess we'll soon find out next time. I do love drawing for fun and seeing fine art works in museums. Or Anime fan art work. :)


	26. Hidden within the Art Works

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 26 - Hidden within the Art Works

Year 20xx

Day # 37 – May 5/15th – Sunday

As night goes back to soon turn to day time...With lots of rumors to spread from the Phan-Site and people talkin about the Phantom Thieves, some to start liking their work more and more to hopefully do to change others' hearts. And for morning to have the sun rising was the day of the art place for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann to go to; arriving there at the place to be nice and big but it was crowded with lots of people to love the art works of Madarame's master piece. Well, a lot of it to be seen you know? The other four couldn't believe their eyes.

Keiko: Wow...! Are you guys seeing this? It's so amazing! Look at these art works!

For that and so much people to be here.

Morgana: But it's so crowded...

Ryuji: It'll be a pain in the ass if anyone sees you, Morgana, so don't stick your head out too much, all right?

Morgana: I get it already.

Morgan hides to stay n Keiko's bag for Yusuke sees the others to be very happy that Ann arrived and Keiko as well.

Yusuke: You came! And so has your friend, Ms. Keiko.

Ann: Umm...yeah.

Keiko: Hi, Yusuke. (It's nice of you to call me that, but you're not really my type if I wasn't dating Akechi.)

He was nice to the girls to then saying the rest of his 'sort of' greetings to Ryuji.

Yusuke: And you came too.

Ryuji: Keiko's not interested in you, pal...And what'd you except when you left us those tickets?!

Ah, he's way over doing this from Ryuji's jealousy between Keiko and Ann.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko, have fun enjoying the tour of the finest arts and have fun. And please, Mr. Sakamoto, make sure that you don't get in the way of the other visitors.

Keiko: Thanks, I will. Ryuji, it's fine. He's not my type...

Ryuji: But he might do something for modeling on Ann...!

Yusuke started to show Ann around the entire place to give her a grand tour.

Yusuke: Come on. I'll show you around. I'd like to speak more more about the picture I'd like to draw too.

And from there, Ann goes off with Yusuke to leave Ryuji, Keiko, and Morgana to have a look around the art exhibit.

Ann: Well, see you guys later.

For the three to be on their own, Morgana worries about Ann to be go with Yusuke.

Morgana: Will Lady Ann be all right?! What if he drags her behind some painting and tries something funny?!

Ryuji pushes Morgana back into Keiko's bag before he gets spotted.

Keiko: Morgana, please...!

Ryuji: I told you not to come out!

A close call that was.

Ryuji: Are we really gonna "appreciate" the fine arts? Can't we just go home, Keiko?

Keiko: Ryuji, no. We're here to learn about this Madarame person and to make sure if Yusuke is taken care of Ann to not do anything bad. And I love the art works here...We can't leave our friend behind for you to worry about Ann.

Ryuji: Me...? Worry about Ann?! She's bad ass to take care of herself. I'm more worries about this Yusuke guy coming on to you!

He's got the wrong idea.

Keiko: I already have a boyfriend and he's not my type. You are only my friend! And in case you didn't notice...Ann likes you more than a friend!

Morgana: What!?

Good thing Morgana shouted inside of Keiko's bag. And for her to admit to Ryuji of Ann's feelings for Ryuji to be saying it, but does he get it?

Ryuji: Ann's what...?! Keiko...you are cute when you're being serious.

And losing the topic to get down to business around the art museum.

Keiko: (I hope getting through to him with the love of Ann will happen soon enough...) Look, we better start having a look around.

Ryuji: I guess we should do a quick pass through it all...Uh...Which way are we supposed to start?

Keiko: Let's try around here.

Moving up a bit to have a better look around, to then see Ichiryusai Madarame himself to be talking to people about his fine art work.

Ryuji: Hm? It's that old man from the other day.

Keiko: That's Madarame.

The two and Morgana watch and overhear lots of news reporters film live on news TV to talk to the artist himself. Wow, he was the talk of the town. For someone to say about him to be punished with a change of heart why? The mystery still remains to find out for themselves somehow...

Interview Lady: We continue to be truly surprised by your imagination. You have such expansive styles, it's hard to believe that it all stems from one person...Where in the world does all your inspiration come from?

He wasn't camera shy to answer some questions to the public people.

Madarame: Well...It is rather difficult to put into words...They naturally well up from within my heart like bubbles rising one after another in a spring.

One artist's work can never be told for some to describe it in words.

Interview Lady: Naturally, you say...

Madarame: What's important is to distance oneself from wordly desires such as money and fame. My atelier is a modest shack, but it is more than enough to purse true beauty.

From the word "shack" catches Ryuji's attention.

Ryuji: ...A shack?

Keiko: What of this "shack" he's speaking about.

Keiko was even confused from the word too.

Interview Lady: I see...So the act of emptying one's mind gives rise to inner beauty. Still, to think we could hear the word "shack" coming from the great artist Madarame.

Madarame: You would understand if you saw it. Hahahaha...

The artist laughs afterwards. For Ryuji and Keiko were trying to think on what Madarame was saying about the word shack.

Ryuji: Wasn't the word "shack" something...

Keiko: She said something about Madarame of a inner beauty to think you can hear the word shack...something like it, whatever the news cast also said.

With a lot more fans showing up for the art work to see and the artist to meet in person himself.

Costumer: Madarame-san is actually here?!

Businessman: Over here!

Fan Girl: I'm so glad I cam on opening day!

Not good! Lots of fans of Madarame was coming in a lot from men and women to gather around the man, to push Keiko and Ryuji to move away from the crowd quickly before they get crushed.

Keiko: Please don't crush me!

Ryuji: Hey, stop pushin'...! There way too many people! Keiko, stay close to me!

Even for Morgana tries to hang in there inside of Keiko's bag without getting killed from the inside.

Morgana: I'm getting crushed...

The three try to get out of this mess from the many crowd.

Ryuji: Anyway, we gotta head for the exit! Keiko! Don't die on us, all right?!

Keiko: I won't! I'm right behind you, Ryuji!

They got out just in the nick of time – Keiko, Ryuji, and Morgana were fine. As for Ann to enjoy the touring of the many art works with Yusuke to show how much he loves his teacher's work to do much more like him. A nice day for a nice exhibit to see so many amazing different art.

Ann: I didn't know there were so many types of Japanese art.

She loves all that she was seeing.

Yusuke: Usually one concentrates on their own style. However, Sensei creates all this by himself. He's special.

Just then, Madarame walks up to Yusuke to see how he was doing with Ann to show her all of his finest works.

Madarame: There you are, Yusuke.

Yusuke: Sensei!

Madarame: Ah, the girl from yesterday. Are you enjoying the exhibit?

Sure looks like it!

Ann: I don't know how to put it into words… but it's really amazing.

Madarame: You're sensing something from the artwork…That alone is enough to give us artists satisfaction. I hope this becomes a wonderful piece, Yusuke. Well then, if you'll excuse me.

Ann: You'd imagine artists would be difficult to approach…but he seems really friendly.

Yusuke agrees with Ann on that part.

Yusuke: Indeed.

As Ann was looking around some more...She spots one very famous painting of them all to see up close.

Ann: Oh, this is it - the painting I wanted to see in person.

A nice one with colors of a pretty land area to look at all day, it was like staring into the window of the outside world.

Yusuke: ...This one?

Ann: I guess it's the painter's anger? I'm not sure, but I sense this… strong frustration from it. To think such a cheerful and gentlemanly person could make such a piece...

From Yusuke praising Madarame's work; and for him to see Ann to love his work a lot to like to see his friends to feel happy; and one she really wanted to see to show emotion of anger and sadness to be made like this – only for Yusuke to feel upset to like some other works than this one certain pain.

Yusuke: ...

Ann: Something wrong?

But instead, he changes his mind to show Ann something else instead 'for Yusuke was hiding something'. Weird, I wonder why...? Yusuke then shows the rest of the touring to Ann some more.

Yusuke: Don't mind me. There are better pieces than… this one. Come now, this way!

She catches up to him for more to see.

Ann: H-Hey...!

So odd for Yusuke to act like this for Ann to find that to be very weird 'the same way I did', you know? Hours has pass by fast for the other three to be waiting for Ann to be having fun with the art tour with Yusuke for Keiko, Ryuji, and Morgana got out of the mass of crowd unharmed to get shoved a lot to still be standing.

Ryuji: That old lady totally elbowed me...

Keiko: Be happy you don't have long hair like I do...! Ouch!

Ryuji: ...But thanks to that, I remember now.

Something big to be told for Ryuji to remember something very good.

Keiko: Remember what...? Ah! We left Ann behind-! 

I think Ann can handle herself from Yusuke if she has to...

Ryuji: Ann's fine, she can defend for herself. Not bad for a hottie who can fight back like you two can.

Keiko: Ah, Ryuji...What was it you remembered? (Less daydreaming, more thinking please.)

Looks like he does care about Ann a lot deep down. Ryuji tells Keiko about what he does remember from what he say on the Phan-Site postings to show her about it next.

Ryuji: It's about the post online...Here, Keiko, look at this...

Keiko looks at the web page...as Ann finally leaves to meet up with the others, to feel mad for being left out.

Ann: Why'd you guys leave without me?!

They were being pushed by other crowds of people was why.

Keiko: Ann, you got through the crowd. (And we wouldn't leave you behind, we were force to.)

Ryuji: You got it all wrong; we got dragged into this huge crowd and-

I think Ryuji has trouble explaining more than Keiko does for Ann to understand.

Keiko: It's fine, Ryuji, Ann gets it. Sorry about that.

Ann: It's fine...

See? She gets it from Keiko to know what really happened.

Ryuji: ...Eh, anyways. You gotta look at this too. This post might be about Madarame.

Yep, they got something about Madarame...From the target they stopped to mention his name, seeing the man and his work, and a lot more to be said on the Phan-Site for others to post things about the man on not what he really appears to be.

Keiko: More clues? That's good news for us.

Ann: Yeah, it is...What's it say?

For the two girls listen in 'and Morgana' as Ryuji reads the post to them.

Ryuji: "A master of the Japanese arts is plagiarizing his pupil's work. Only his public face is shown on TV."

In other words - Plagiarism is the "wrongful appropriation" and "stealing and publication" of another author's "language, thoughts, ideas, or expressions" and the representation of them as one's own original work. Plagiarism is considered academic dishonesty and a breach of journalistic ethics. That's what Madarame's really doing to his students. Take the student's work for himself to get all the credit to ruined their lives but his, and that's illegal.

Ann: Plagiarizing?!

Keiko: Madarame is...? But that's like cheating!

So that's what the word "shack" was getting to Ryuji a lot to hear it today during Madarame's interview on TV.

Ryuji: I didn't think much of it when I first saw it, but hearing "shack" and "Madarame" triggered it.

He then reads some more about Madarame on the Phan-Site...

Ryuji: "His treatment of the pupils who lived with him is awful. He teaches nothing and bosses them around." "He treats them inhumanely as if disciplining a dog..."

Keiko: That's wrong! He treats his students like slaves to do the work for him to show no proof of their real art work of theirs to do so much on to not see it's not really his hand work! (So awful!)

Morgana gets out of the bag to overhear this as well to agree with Keiko hating on what others say about Madarame's real doing is all true.

Morgana: Abuse on top of plagiarism, hm...?

Ryuji: You guys know what this means, right? If this is real, it'll be a hug scandal.

If that's true, how does Yusuke really feel around Madarame since he was living with him...?

Ann: I wonder if Kitagawa-kun posted this. I mean, he IS a pupil of his.

Keiko: I hope he's okay to not be happening to him next.

Ryuji: Who knows? It's anonymous and all...

Then we all know what means to feel that Madarame's a fake, for the Phantom Thieves to investigate this mess next.

Morgana: In that case...It's possible the Madarame we heard about in Mementos is referring to the same one.

Ann: A man like that doing such a thing...? I wonder if we can ask that Shadow from earlier about this.

Keiko: I don't know, can we...?

Then Ann thought about something to do...

Ann: Oh. Actually, we just need to talk to him in reality.

One problem, how can they? For this next part will be hard to ask that type of question on how they can do it.

Ryuji: And how do we go about that, Ann? Are we gonna explain it all, startin' with Mementos?

Morgana: Besides, if we make a move out in the open, there's the possibility that Madarame will find out.

Best to play it safe, I guess...

Ann: Oh...Yeah, right...

Ryuji: Keiko, what do you think about Madarame? Doesn't he seem suspicious?

I think Keiko felt something for her to tell the others on how she felt about Madarame being a fake was real and all.

Keiko: I sense something odd for Yusuke's no threat to it all. No...It's his teacher. I feel something dark to be lying in front of everyone else like it's nothing to him to keep it all bottled up in a bad way. I think he's suspicious, Ryuji.

And there you go.

Ryuji: I know, right? Keiko, you're loveliness of quick thinkin' gets us somewhere. This all fits way too well to just be a coincidence. If this post is legit, ain't this the kinda target we've been waitin' for?

From those type of things from people's mess up distorted hearts types, it has to be the Phantom Thieves next target to be none other than Madarame.

Ann: Well, yeah, but...Is it really true...?

Hold that thought – Ryuji, Keiko, and Morgana needed to learn what Yusuke wanted Ann to model for him part next.

Ryuji: By the way, what'd you do about the whole modeling thing?

Ann: Kitagawa-kun gave me his contact info. And, the address to his sensei's atelier.

Yeah, that gives Ryuji and Keiko an idea thanks to Ann's help.

Keiko: He did...?

Ryuji: He said he lives there, right? Perfect timing. Let's try goin' there tomorrow. We're off to Madarame's house right after school!

In other words, Ann might have to model for Yusuke in order for them to get close.

Ann: Huh? You want me to model tomorrow?! This is too sudden...

Slow down, Ann.

Keiko: We got your back if Yusuke does something bad, Ann, we promise.

Ryuji: What? What are you getting at, Ann...? We're just gonna talk to Kitagawa.

I guess Ann jumped the gun there to go along on what Ryuji said instead.

Ann: Oh, that's what you meant...Ryuji, be more serious next time.

Yeah, they got this in the bag. For the four headed on home for today afterwards for Keiko and Morgana were back at Cafe Leblanc after a long day at the art museum/exhibit to be ready for school tomorrow and then seeing Yusuke at his teacher's shack place to find out more on what's really going on.

Morgana: Remember, Madame Keiko. If the rumors about Madarame are all true, then we'll do something about it.

And for that, the two headed for bed as Keiko hopes Yusuke would be fine from the likes of Madarame for it to be true or not.

Keiko: (Others who take credit on someone's work they didn't do but you did...For Yusuke has a goal for someone like Madarame to be ruined for him, but why? I don't like people taking their dreams away. Not one bit.)

You said it, Keiko, it's not only wrong but a crime as well. Really, it is!

Year 20xx

Day # 38 – May 5/16th – Monday

Another day at school for Keiko to still learn some good teaching in Mr. Inui's class to give out questions of history of arts for her to answer to. Speaking about Madarame's work 'or so people believed in'...Once school was over to head on to the train to see Yusuke at Madarame's place as promised for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann to find out what was really going on, all of it in any way.

Ryuji: Look at us...Takin' a train ride from school, it's funny for us Phantom Thieves to go on it together like this. Huh?

And that has anything to do with things why...?

Keiko: We're just acting like normal people is all. (Ryuji can be odd, but he's a very dear friend to me.)

Ann: OK...? Look, Ryuji it was the only train we can take to be the fastest to our destination. And we can bring pets on here.

They have no choice but Morgana's a cat to get on a train to hate being called a cat.

Morgana: Hey, you are you calling a pet?!

Ryuji: Idiot, keep it down...!

Keiko: But no one understands Morgana but us other than making some meow noises.

So true to not talk but to be meowing a lot for others with no powers.

Morgana: I'm getting to our destination here! You should call me master, not a house hold pet!

Kid: Kitty!

One kid grabs hold of Morgana's tail to feel so much pain all over his body to be screaming, but for the other to be letting out a big meow. That's got to hurt! Not good for Morgana to take his anger on a child to save the girl's life for Keiko to do something.

Keiko: Ah...Please don't do that, it's a stuff toy who gets to make sounds when being patted from the head. (Morgana, suck it up and play along.)

And he does it to withstand the pain of his well for the little girl to buying the whole thing.

Kid: Now that's funny. Bye-Bye.

And she leaves to be a very close call. Ryuji laughs, and both Ann and Keiko felt bad for him with the tail part.

Morgana: That hurt...!

A speaker goes off to announce the next train stop.

Announcer: [The next stop is Shibuya. Shibuya. Doors will open on the left side.]

Ann: Oh! Here's our stop. Perfect timing.

Morgana: The pain...It hurts...!

Getting off for Ann leads the way to the address where Madarame and Yusuke live at for the other three to follow her.

Ryuji: I hope you know where you're going, Ann.

She tries to look at the address on a piece of paper the best she could.

Ann: Okay, I know the way on foot...

Ryuji: On foot?! From walking and taking the train for us being Phantom Thieves?!

Keiko: It'll be fine, Ryuji, why are you complaining? It's a good work out.

Seems like they have to from leaving the train station and outside to start walking to the area together.

Morgana: Madame Keiko has a good point to be walking on foot, Ryuji. Just deal with it.

Ann: All right, let's go!

Walking around from the under ground train station of Teikyu Building Station Square for a bit with the four going up stairs and down town to finding the area from walking through a crowd of people, they were getting close. With Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann finding the place will be their first to not be so lost after this. Meanwhile...Remember the SIU Director who Sae works for and such? And the events to be be going on with the people's shutdowns to look up on? Well, he soon does a lot of research on Suguru's case to see what he did at Shujin Academy. For he sees it was all coming from the high school to look into more.

SIU Director: Suguru Kamoshida...Former Olympian...Teacher at Shujin Academy...Reason for turning himself in is… a heavy conscience, huh…The human mind doesn't change that easily…let alone their natural temperament. Shujin Academy…Seems doubtful…Perhaps I'll have someone look into it, just in case...

Oh boy, I don't like the way he said it there. He looks like trouble...Anyways, the four Phantom Thieves have finally arrived at the place where Madarame lives in, a real shack along with his student Yusuke too. For something like a shack type of home, it doesn't look like crap or a run down to be normal.

Ryuji: Is...that it?

Ann: We're at the right address...The door plate does say "Madarame".

Keiko: And by shack, this is not what I kind of picturing the place to look like from my head.

Looks like they've made it.

Ryuji: Uhh...Ann, you ring the bell.

From Yusuke wanting Ann to model for her was bad enough to try to start something and researching all about Madarame at his place.

Ann: Me?! The walls won't collapse when I do, will they...?

Keiko: It's fine. It's a normal home type of shack, not a rich type of mansion manor.

I think they'll be just fine.

Morgana: No one sneeze or we'll blow this house down, OK?

Keiko: You guys, we're over thinking things. This isn't the Three Little Pigs story. Let just go.

With the four approaching to the door for Ann to ring the door bell 'as Ryuji tell her to do it', Yusuke answers it right away.

Yusuke: Who is it? Sensei is currently-

Ann: Um, it's Takamaki.

This changes Yusuke's mind to let Ann to feel more than welcome to come in.

Yusuke: I'll be right out!

Surprising the live in a place like this to be rich and live a normal looking home-like shack to not look as bad as it appears to be.

Ryuji: People really do live here...

Keiko: Seems like it.

Once Yusuke opens the door 'or a slide door', he was happy to see both Ann and Keiko again.

Yusuke: Takamaki-san! And You, Ms. Keiko, welcome-

He stops to see Ryuji was there as well 'and Morgana in Keiko's bag'.

Yusuke: ...You are here, Sakamoto, as well...?

Ryuji: Hey.

Okay, now Ryuji was just being a show off to Yusuke for Keiko tries talking to him.

Keiko: Please be nice to our friend, Ann and I can handle people who can be rude like Ryuji sometimes. But he means well.

Yusuke: I can understand what you mean there, Ms. Keiko.

Ryuji then says something to Yusuke lightly to talk today before discussing about the whole modeling business. For him to be happy for Ryuji to be defended by Keiko, Ann was getting jealous for him not doing anything against Yusuke who likes her.

Ryuji: What Keiko said, she's a real babe. Sorry, but we ain't here to talk about the modeling thing. There's something we gotta ask you.

Here it comes to try being a bit reasonable to Yusuke about his teacher's dirty schemes.

Keiko: Ryuji, remember...Be honest and reasonable. We don't want to upset Yusuke. (Please believe in us, Yusuke...)

For Keiko to tell Ryuji, he says it like it is 'to be saying it right'.

Ryuji: I got it...Is it true Madarame's plagiarizin' stuff? He's abusin' people too, yeah?

But of course, Yusuke doesn't believe in Ryuji's words or about Madarame doing so.

Yusuke: Are you serious?

Yep, he's not believing in them one bit. So Ryuji had proof that it was on the Phan-Site post page.

Ryuji: We read about it online.

Ryuji even shows it on his cell phone to prove to Yusuke even more to see it up close for himself.

Yusuke: This...?

Keiko: Listen, we know what we're saying to you, Yusuke, we don't lie. I hate lying to people. You have to believe in us.

But sadly he doesn't to just laugh about it.

Yusuke: Preposterous! Not only is the plagiarism impossible, but abuse? If he hated children so much to harm them, he would never allow pupils into his home! And I'm the one residing here and studying under him. I'm saying it's not true, so it's beyond doubt.

He thinks so, only because Madarame hiding it all at him to be very good with it for Keiko to feel some type of pain from within Yusuke's heart.

Keiko: (He's hurt. I know Madarame's lying to Yusuke, I can feel it right next to me.)

From Yusuke to not believe in any of it, Ryuji then moves up closer at Yusuke's face to tell him like it is.

Ryuji: You might be lyin' about it!

Almost getting Yusuke off guard, he tells his reasons why he looks up to Madarame a lot. Since he lost his parents when he was young.

Yusuke: That...That is utter rubbish. I had no family when Sensei took me in and raised me into what you see now! If you continue to ridicule the man I owe my life to, you will rue this day!

Ann: ...You really think that?

Now Ryuji sort of done it...For Keiko goes up to Yusuke to slap him across the face in anger.

Keiko: Shut up!

Well, that was out of nowhere...For Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, and Yusuke stood in silence on what Keiko just did.

Ryuji and Ann: Keiko!

Morgana: (Wow, I didn't see that coming...I can't say I don't blame Madame Keiko for doing it.)

She had her reasons.

Keiko: Yusuke, we're only saying this because we want for you to follow your dreams and goals in life, we don't want to see you get hurt. Believe me. I didn't mean to hurt you, or none of us...But for you to get hurt to see the truth was the only reason why I slapped you. So if you want to get mad at someone, then yell at me! Not them! Because if you hurt my friends, then you'll have to answer to me. I'm not mad on how you're hurting yourself to hide something deep within you, I just hate it when people push down on others to take their hurt and anger out on them and not the person who's only using you.

True, she does make a good point to say sorry to Yusuke for Keiko was only trying to help him out, for him to stare at was like time as stop for his heart began to race. Oh, boy...Another boy was falling for Keiko?

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko...Those eyes of yours...Such anger with a pure heart, someone as pure and as lovely as I ever seen one.

Ah...What did Yusuke meant there? Well, Madarame comes outside to see what the whole thing was all about.

Madarame: Yusuke? What's the matter? I heard you yelling.

What can they all do or say now to get get out of this mess? If he finds out, then it's game over.

Yusuke: These people are slandering you with baseless rumors!

For Yusuke was offended so much, but his teacher didn't care to tell his student to let it be. Oh, really?

Madarame: ...Forgive them, Yusuke. They must've heard some bad rumors and came in a worry for their friend's safety. And the slap you got from this other fine young lady was scared to help you see things through is all. She must've been very worried.

Well, this is turning out to be weird.

Yusuke: ...Understood, Sensei.

Madarame: Well, even I doubt that a cranky old man like myself could be liked by everyone.

This was getting weird for Madarame was just making up words to be honest, a bit too honest if you ask me.

Keiko: (What's he saying?)

Ann: That's not what we meant...

Like that'll do any good for them.

Madarame: I'm sorry to have butt in on your conversation. However, I do have neighbors around. Won't you please keep it down? Now, if you'll excuse me.

Once the art teacher goes back into his home, Yusuke had to try to say something next.

Yusuke: ...That was discourteous of me...I'm sorry.

Keiko: But I did slapped you.

He didn't mind to place then his hand on Keiko's to make Ryuji jealous again.

Yusuke: It's nothing, Ms. Keiko, I felt touched by your words on what you meant so sweetly.

Ryuji: Hey! Don't touch-!

Ann stops Ryuji in time.

Ann: Quit it!

Jealous much? Looks like Keiko acts friendly towards Yusuke's kindness.

Keiko: Oh, thank you very much. (I think he's starting to fall for me...Not another one...)

Anyways, Yusuke then has an idea to do that'll fix everything to be a bit better. By proofing in one of Madarame's works to be real to see.

Yusuke: ...I know! I think you'll be able to believe in Sensei if you saw that painting. It's his maiden work as well as his most representative piece – it's titled "Sayuri".

Showing one of Madarame's so called art work of his to be a beautiful woman in the olden times of Japan in the forest, on a foggy night to be all purple color around this woman. Seeing this on Yusuke's cell phone to prove the others about Madarame wasn't a fake.

Ann: "Sayuri"...?

Keiko: (A fine art like this to be too good and done by Madarame, right...?) It's very pretty.

Yusuke: It is indeed. This was the painting that inspired me to become an artist.

A nice one, huh? And far from it to be just a work of art.

Ann: It's so beautiful...

Ryuji: I don't know all this fine-art stuff, but even I can tell that this is impressive...

I guess we also know why Yusuke wanted to model a finest art painting of Ann so badly.

Yusuke: When I first saw you, Takamaki-san, I felt the same powerful emotion as when I saw this painting...

Ann: Me?

Yusuke: I wish to pursue beauty like this. And I believe drawing you will be part of that pursuit. I implore you: seriously consider y offer.

He was very serious to have Ann model for him.

Keiko: Ann does want to become a model after all.

Yusuke: I'm sorry that you took the time to come all this way, but I must assist Sensei today. I hope that we can discuss this further another time. And Ms Keiko's more than welcome to tag along with you. If you'll excuse me, then.

He goes back into the house to aid his teacher for today to see them another time.

Keiko: Okay, thanks again...You guys, let's go talk somewhere away from the shack.

And they do to learn and think on what they saw from Madarame's behavior and Yusuke's dream of becoming an artist so badly.

Ryuji: Those two...seem like nice guys, don't they?

Keiko: But it can't be a mistake, right...?

It's hard to tell right now...

Ann: Maybe the Madarame we heard about in Mementos is a different person.

Keiko: Either that, or it's unlikely he has a twin brother...

Ryuji: Man, right when we thought we found a new target, too...

Just because they're stuck in the fork road right now, that doesn't mean the Phantom Thieves shouldn't give up on this. For Morgana asks them to see what the Nav has to say about it.

Morgana: How's the Meta-Nav?

Keiko checks her cell phone, for she, Ann, and Ryuji has gotten something big in the area where Madarame lives in.

Meta-Nav: [Candidate found.]

Keiko: Huh...? I think I got something.

Ryuji: Hey, the app...

Ann: Was it picking up our conversation...? This display...it means that Madarame has a Palace too, right?! But why?!

Well, I think they just needed to put the key words to use about Madarame and what he's really doing to get the Meta-Nav to work and it has.

Morgana: "Madarame", "plagiarism"...and then "shack", huh? These seem to be the keywords.

Ryuji: For real though, what the hell's goin' on?!

Keiko: I don't know, it just happened!

Seems like it for someone like Madarame has a castle. Well, all know what that means...Right?

Ryuji: Does an old man like him really have a Palace...?

Morgana: We have the person's name and the location. All that's left if the "what" that Madarame mistakes this shack for to enter his Palace.

Remember how Suguru was with his Palace in the Metaverse? Well, the same can be done and said for Madarame to be a bit different on what he felt to treasure one of the items to most to look real in the Metaverse. And the location they feel like they're really in.

Ann: You mean...like how Kamoshida thought the school was his castle?

Morgana: That's right. Let's try saying some things. They can be random guesses.

Keiko: This is like unlocking a voice password code of some kind.

The question was this – what's Madarame's thing to be thinking about the place he thinks he's in? That's the hardest part to do next.

Ryuji: It's a bit sudden, though...

Ann: Why don't we start with "castle"?

Meta-Nav: [No candidates found.]

For it to say 'no candidates found', it means that the Nav found nothing to keep trying to get something from it.

Ryuji: Then, what about "prison"?

Meta-Nav: [No candidates found.]

Same thing, nothing...

Keiko: Maybe "king"?

Still nothing again...

Meta-Nav: [No candidates found.]

Ryuji: Ugh, what a pain! "Jail"! "Warehouse"! And "Guidance couselin' office"! Might as well add "farm"!

Meta-Nav: [No candidates found.]

And again, they were not getting anywhere.

Keiko: Nothing...Wait, why did you say farm?

Ryuji: I'm trying to guess okay?! Not a single hit...?

Morgana: ...Should we come back another time?

Keiko: But we can't just give up like this...

They have to keep trying to get to the theme of Madarame's life style for something to happen some how, with any luck this time.

Ann: A building that's related to artists...If we think from there, what would it be...?

Lucky for Ann to guess it from the top, what can it be? A store? A museum? Or an art school? The answer is...

Keiko: (Art work...Art work...) I know! Art work to show them at a museum, so why not there?!

Once Keiko guesses that word, the Nav changes the area to open up to the Metaverse and saying 'beginning navigation'. They've done it!

Meta-Nav: [Beginning navigation.]

Ryuji: "Beginning navigation..." Whoa, really?!

I guess there's only one way to find out next.

Keiko: I think so...Everyone, we're going into Madarame's Palace.

Here we go to look around his place to find any leads or clues to see if Madarame's a real artist or not for Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana will do their best to get something from the man somehow and for Yusuke to be saved by any luck. Will something come around the in Metaverse part of Madarame's Palace of a museum type? I guess we'll soon find out what it is next time. Here come the Phantom Thieves!


	27. Arts, Crafts, and Modeling

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 27 - Arts, Crafts, and Modeling

From finding Madarame's Palace in the Metaverse for Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, and Ann/Panther to enter in it to find more clues about Madarame' plagiarism was true or not to his students to do the same on Yusuke. Could it be all true and the target they've stopped might be telling the truth? Well, besides changing into their outfits to enter into another world has worked.

Keiko: Team, let's move out. Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

All set with it, and...somehow for Keiko to type in the museum to work and right away to be dress up in time just happened in seconds for what Morgana could tell.

Morgana: We're here already?! Wow...! Joker, how did you do that?

Keiko: Do what? What did I do wrong?

Morgana: Nothing wrong, but something incredible! You start the Nav to catch me by surprise.

Instincts just kicked in to Keiko to do so.

Ryuji: It just happened I guess.

Morgana: But what if we were caught by an enemy in their territory?!

Ryuji: It's fine...

Seems like it for Morgana should know about it to sneak around the Metaverse on his own.

Ann: Yeah, Mona, you sneaked around the place in the Metaverse without getting caught, right? So we have nothing to worry about.

Morgana: I'm just saying the distortions can be hard to just be careful...

Just then, Ryuji speaks out to point to their destination right next to them.

Ryuji: Forget that! Look!

And for the Phantom Thieves to see, a huge building of the museum was for them to go to, for it's really Madarame's Palace place of fine arts to hide the darkest secrets to look for. Seeing the place is what Madarame himself to see his shack as, which it's sort of a little sad when you think about it like this. Just saying...His Museum Palace.

Ryuji: That shack is suppose to be a museum?!

Keiko: If that's what Madarame thinks about his shack, it looks like he owns the business place himself! (That would be hard for someone in real life to own it all.)

Ann: Let's go check it out!

Keiko: Okay, then let's be on our guard.

Arriving to the place of the entrance to see...lots of people 'who weren't real' to be in line waiting for the place to open 'for it kind of looks like it'. For the Phantom Thieves to see it has tons of fans for Madarame to see and to love his work for all time.

Ann: It's so extravagant...to the point that it's gaudy. It's a museum, right?

Ryuji: This is Madarame's...?

Keiko: It looks like it to my point of view.

From before, but a little different for someone else's Palace to be in the world of art of the Metaverse.

Morgana: A Palace is a scenery driven by desires, just like how Kamoshida's Palace was a castle.

Ann: Madarame's artwork is on display at museums in reality too, though...His exhibit was popular, and people already respect him. Why would he fantasize about a museum?

You see? Why would someone like Madarame fantasize about this if he was already famous? Something was very off.

Keiko: I can feel something far more than being famous for Madarame...Far from it to pick up on, but that's it. I can't tell from here until we see for ourselves.

Morgana: Good point, Joker, there's no telling what your powers can feel it from others' hearts until we know more for sure.

Keiko's powers can do a lot more for them to be very useful.

Ryuji: You got a point, Panther...it ain't related to plagiarism or abuse either.

Morgana: Let's try looking around. Racking our brains here won't do us any good.

Ann: Good idea.

Ryuji: Right...That aside...ain't a museum a must for phantom thieves?

For them to steal the mean type of things from bad people? Something along the line maybe...

Keiko: Like how Lupin and his gang do it. Good point there, Skull. But remember...All things to steal from bad guys always has some bad traps inside.

From Monkey Punch's Lupin the 3rd series, ladies and gentlemen.

Ryuji: Yeah. All those old man's fans were super strong and all.

Morgana: That has nothing to do with this.

Ryuji: But man, just look at that insane crowd...

Ann: We'll just have to make it inside somehow from these people.

Trying to do that might be a bit hard to do...For going to the entrance will be a dumb idea to move, and climbing all the way to the top might be a bit dangerous; from Keiko leads the others to a better route from climbing on top of a truck to climb over a wall of the place, getting across on the other side to going through the garden and jumping on top of the pillars, run across a building side, and walk up top of the roof spots of the museum building. They've done it! What luck for a window to be left open for them to sneak inside to go in this way.

Keiko: We've made it!

Ryuji: And look, a skylight's open. We can get in from there.

Ann: But what if we can's get out from where we came in...?

Already got it covered thanks to Morgana and Keiko's tool makings.

Morgana: I got a rope both Joker and I made, I'm a tool making expert after all. Ready to go, Joker?

Keiko: Let's climb on down.

They do so for Keiko to climb down from the ropes carefully to wait for the others next, for Ryuji goes down first.

Ryuji: We feel like real thieves with reasons to do all of this, huh?

Keiko: It does for us to solve a mystery at the same time, Skull-Ah!

For Ryuji to start hugging Keiko from behind to have a moment with each other again, oh no...

Keiko: Skull...! What are you doing to me now?

Ryuji: Like you can't already tell, Joker, I want to keep you company by holding you like this.

Keiko: But I told you, I have a boyfriend and you and we're just friends! And Panther-!

Ryuji: What about her? She wants to tell me that she likes me, then it's her business...Joker, I really have fallen in love with you to know that I would do anything to protect you from danger...even from Kitagawa himself. Only your so call boyfriend and I can do this. To have my arms around your waste to fill you out from the touches...

This feels really weird watching this, for then Ann and Morgana get down to be the last two to stop Ryuji from getting closer to Keiko again.

Ann: SKULL! YOU PIG! 

Ann uses her whip to his Ryuji a lot.

Ryuji: Ouch! Panther, what was that for!?

Then Morgana jumps in to scratch, punch, kick, and slings shooting Ryuji a lot.

Morgana: What did we say about making your pervert moves on Joker?! Stay away from her!

Nice one! As Ann checks on Keiko to be fine to get the feeling there out of her head to touch her neck, hands, waste, and such to have his hands running down her body almost all the way.

Ann: Joker, are you okay?

Keiko: I'm fine, Panther, he knows not to do those things to me... (When will he understand?) Listen, Panther, Skull and me-!

She gets the picture to get mad at Ryuji, and never take it out on Keiko.

Ann: I get it, he such a dumb ass for not understanding...

Keiko: (She's mad a Ryuji more than me...Good, I wouldn't want to ruined Ann's true love.) I'm glad we have an understanding then. Just don't give up.

And she won't...On some parts Ryuji does listen to just stay as friends with Keiko, no kidding. Well, after a beat down he has gotten – their all inside of the the museum to be all too quiet in the room the sneaked inside of it. To have a look around from the many art works on the walls to be all belong to him and was...wave-like of an illusion to have trouble fading away from the looks of it.

Morgana: Say, you guys notice something? It's quiet...Too quiet...

Ann: Hey, this room...Look the paintings' are moving.

All of the painting frames were doing it all over.

Keiko: It's like looking at some aquarium tanks with no fishes in any of them.

Ryuji: We're in a Palace, so there's no use freakin' out a lot. Not anymore.

Morgana: The portraits of the Palace is affect from the ruler's heart...Let's check these paintings out first.

A plan to go into motion.

Keiko: Sounds like a plan, let's check each of them out.

That could work to see something were all off from it to be all over the room before they could go any further. From seeing each different paintings on the walls, they can find out why they were all wave-like to feel and look alive. They start with the first one with a person in a strange background type of portrait art, but with no age or someone's name on it.

Ryuji: Oh hey, there's some kinda explanation here...Lemme see...It's someone's name and age? What the hell?

Ann: That can't be the title of the painting… right? Do you think it's the artist's name?

Morgana: …Let's check out the other paintings too. I think there might be something important about them.

On to the next one! From the small room didn't get them anywhere; nor did the hallway rooms next to show more people in a strange background to have no name or age from males or females to be very weird, right?

Ryuji: This one's got a name...and an age.

Ann: These all look so similar, even down to the composition...

All over they found nothing for the next room to be the same thing to get them nowhere.

Morgana: No names or ages on any of these paintings...

Keiko: Are we doing something wrong?

There has to be more to it than looking around maybe...

Ann: How is any of this making sense? Madarame's famous with all his art work to be hiding something from his fans...They all look the same-

Well, not did for Ryuji to catch on to be one portrait from behind.

Ryuji: Wait a sec!

They turn around to see the man they've targeted and stopped to change his heart to be the second one from the Mementos. For this painting of the man Nakano ones was all covered in bloodstains. Huh...?

Keiko: Isn't that the man we stopped who was stalking a girl?

Ryuji: I think so, Joker...From that Mementos place, right? He was talkin' bad shit about Madarame to say to change his heart next and all that crap.

They remember the name of the man.

Morgana: It was "Natsuhiko Nakanohara". And look, his name's written on the plaque.

It was all there...But what was wrong with Nakano's one?

Ryuji: Dude, I don't get it! Why's there a paintin' of him in here?!

Keiko: I know...And more importantly, why's his name written under it?

The others see it too for this one was hard to figure out on what it meant.

Ann: You two are right...Doesn't art usually have like, the title of the piece or that artist's name?

Morgana: Hmm...This is quite the mystery...Let's keep looking around some more.

While they look around some more in the rooms to go in deeper and be so quiet a lot to come across another big painting the four already know of, another one of Madarame's student to be known other than Yusuke himself? But nothing's happening to him to still be a portrait on there walls, so why is that?

Keiko: (Oh, no...Yusuke.) Looks what I just found, team.

All four of them see it together.

Ryuji: Hey, isn't this a paintin' of that guy...?

And Morgana reads Yusuke's name to be on there as well.

Morgana: It says "Yusuke Kitagawa". There's no mistaken it.

So why was Yusuke's on there and Nakano's too? Ann then they discover something else from it to be Yusuke's the most.

Ann: Huh...? Wait a second...What do you think these paintings are...?

Right on the dot for Keiko to put the pieces of this type of puzzle all together.

Keiko: Hmm...From Nakano we stopped to tell us about Madarame a little, Yusuke here, and the other people...They all must be Madarame's pupils. (That has to be it.)

And she was good guessing it for the others to see where Keiko was getting at.

Ann: Joker, I think you're right. They all might be Madarame's pupils all over the portraits of them.

Ryuji: For real?! All of 'em...? But it was only Yusuke when we went to his place before...

True, but there was more to it than just Yusuke's one.

Morgana: This must include former pupils as well. Only one remains now...From what Nakanohara from before, things are starting to make much more sense.

Keiko: Yes, more clues would be helpful for all of us.

More searching to be done...

Morgana: Come on, let's look around a few more rounds. Just to be sure before we call confirm with anything else that this Madarame man is doing plagiarisms to his students' work.

Good thinking...Looking around the place some more to come the front entrance of the museum at the desk to look empty, with no one else around 'which was a very good thing' for Keiko spots something very important on one of the shelves to see it.

Keiko: (There seems to be some kind of pamphlet here...)

Keiko spots something very good.

Ryuji: Hey Joker, you spotted somethin'?

Morgana: Investigating is what we came here to do for today to find anything big that catches our attentions. And I think Joker might've found something good.

Looks like they'll look at them after opening up a few treasure chests to keep some things from inside of some of them, jackpot! As for the pamphlet to be next on what was on there.

Ann: Is this...a pamphlet?

Ryuji: And they make something like this for the entire Palace why...?

Morgana: And there are some museum guides on here too, let's take one to use to find our way around this Palace.

Keiko grabs one to use.

Keiko: I got it.

With it, to take them one step closer to the treasure later on in this map of the entire Palace of Madarame's.

Ann: Yeah! We'll find everything we need to get us to the Treasure when the time comes! But it's only half of the map we've under covered.

For the time being, yes. But all's not loss, and leave it to good old Morgana's navigation skills to help out the team again.

Morgana: I see...It says it's one out and two.

Ryuji: That means we need to get to the two's location, right? Just how big is this place...?

Very big from the way the map was showing on what was inside the whole thing.

Morgana: More on that later...Remember, we're all here just for today to look at Madarame's cognition to finding it. Once we find that something, planning it out will come afterwards to talk about.

Ryuji: But isn't havin' a Palace seem fishy enough to know about Madarame's up to something bad?

Not all of it - for looks can happen like so, there was a lot more to it.

Keiko: I think we're thinking ahead of ourselves, Skull. Let just keep on looking around. (I hope it'll lead us to somewhere to solve this mystery.)

Looking around some more of the Palace they go to continue on. Moving around to another hallway to leave into the nest room to be...a bit bigger this time to have, including on what the Phantom Thieves come across with was a huge golden-type of statue. Another important clue to discover? Let just hope so.

Morgana: Hm...Well now, look at this...

Keiko: A bigger statue made entirely out of gold completely...But what is it?

Having a closer look at it, showing random people standing near running waters to be coming down on them. With a title name on it written below the statue for Ann to read it to the others.

Ann: "The Infinite Spring"? "A conglomerate work of art that the great director Madarame created with his own funds." "These individuals must offer their ideas to the director for the rest of their lives." "Those who cannot do so have no worth living!"

Keiko: What...? This is not art, this is more like a threat!

It does, meaning that this was the most important clue of them all for Madarame to have some power from the statue on what it was and what it says, really bad ones.

Ann: Hey...This is most likely about the plagiarism, right?

Now they know Madarame's a liar of an artist to use other people's work to have more credit of their work instead of them.

Ryuji: Dammit, what a phony geezer!

Keiko: He's a fake and a liar. (He's going to hurt Yusuke like Nakano was! We can't allow for this to continue!)

Morgana: In other words, his pupils are his property. He doesn't even qualify as an artist if this is true. He's stealing the ideas from talented students in exchange for securing their livelihood. I wondered about those portraits on display...They must all be his "pupils" through his cognition. This even says that they have no worth. Couldn't this be about the abuse? Madarame will keep them around as long as they're useful to him, but the moment they're not...

Yep, Madarame wants their work to keep them around until they're not worthy to him anymore to throw them out like trash to have only them lose it all. Their home, life's work, to become mad, and to have their talents be taken away.

Ann: He's treating them like slaves or tools!

Keiko: And Yusuke will be next if this continues on...He'll be thrown out once Madarame's done with his work. If there's nothing that makes me mad more than people hurting themselves, is for them to be lied to from others to be nothing to the teacher! I think Yusuke knows of this to be lied to, I can just sense his heart.

Wow, Keiko is serious to be sad and mad for Yusuke to be one of them to not see this for himself at all. And yes...Yusuke might be suffering next.

Ryuji: Why's Yusuke keepin' quiet about this? He's got no reason to cover this up!

More like Madarame saved and took Yusuke in after losing his parents to be one of them to keep the poor boy in denial.

Ann: He did say that he owes Madarame his life for being taken in to his shack-like home...

Ryuji: But still...!

There was also one other thing for Ann to notice one art work for Yusuke to not like at all.

Ann: When we were at the exhibit, I praised one of the pieces on display. But...Kitagawa-kun acted strange. Maybe that piece was plagiarized too...

Ryuji: What's the call, Joker...?

This made Keiko crush own her hand to turn into a fist to almost made herself bleed a little.

Morgana: Joker?

Ann: Easy! Your hand's bleeding!

She stops to have her hand covered with a hand cloth.

Keiko: Oh, sorry...It just seeing people suffer from someone else to take the work from others really gets to me and those who are suffering.

Keiko will be fine to stop it to have the other three worried on what their leader tries to do. Having Ann and Morgana a bit freaked out, Ryuji makes sure that Keiko's hand will be fine.

Ryuji: Don't scare us...! Luckily, its nothing too serious.

Keiko: I shouldn't have done that.

Ryuji: It's cool. Anyways, Joker, what's the call? Ain't this enough to target Madarame?!

Sounds and looks like it to Keiko to make the call. For the Phantom Thieves have got their next target - Ichiryusai Madarame.

Keiko: Let's do it.

Morgana: A wise decision, Joker. But before that, we should confirm these facts with Yusuke first.

That's sounds like a good idea to do before going any further in the Palace.

Ann: Yeah...

Keiko: Understood.

Just one problem...

Ryuji: Confirm what though?!

Morgana: It means we should get solid evidence that such crimes actually took place.

We know Morgana's right to think of doing first, and Ryuji hates the idea.

Ryuji: What a pain in the ass...

Morgana: Besides, there's too much we don't know about Madarame yet.

Ever heard of – never jump to conclusion so soon?

Ann: ...Mm, you're right. I'll try contacting Kitagawa-kun. I might be able to get the truth out of him if I accept his modeling offer.

Seeing from the issue to get some more answers about Madarame's crimes, Ann had to accept to model for Yusuke to get some more information about it from the student of Madarame's himself. Well, that and before his life gets ruined to get hurt next to lose his dreams of becoming a real artist.

Keiko: Wait, what?! Panther, you're really going to do it?

Morgana: Wait, you're gonna do that?!

Seems like it...

Ann: You all better come with me, OK? I'm scared to go alone...

Keiko: If you want for us to make sure Yusuke models you right, then okay.

Ryuji: A famous, renowned artist, huh? This This might be tougher than Kamoshida. Well, we'll just prep ourselves until we get confirmation from Yusuke. This is our first mission as Phantom Thieves. We're gonna succeed no matter what!

And they will too, much different from the first one to this part will be much different for them to handle, the Phantom Thieves were on the case. Returning back to the real world to call it a day for Keiko and Morgana to be ready to go with Ann and Ryuji to tag along after school tomorrow to talk to Yusuke and Ann to do the modeling part, to be more supported. Back at Cafe Leblanc for the other two talked to hope for Yusuke will be fine for a bit and save him before Madarame's doe using Yusuke's work. Let's not let it happen at all!

Morgana: Madame Keiko...As hard as it all is, we'll find something to save Yusuke from Madarame in time. So please don't stress yourself over this. All of us know what you're feeling right now.

From the hand bleeding part and slapping Yusuke in the face was proof enough.

Keiko: I know, Morgana. That was dumb of me to do, but you're right. We will do this. (And nothing to do with Ryuji trying to touch me...I don't want to think about it again!)

She was fine, Keiko was lucky for Ryuji loves her but Ann loves him for her and Morgana beat the crap out of him again twice as hard.

Morgana: And there's a good reason why Yusuke's hiding the entire truth, all of it...

Getting a text message group from Ann and Ryuji to be doing fine, Morgana and Keiko got cleaned up to go straight to bed afterwards for the next day to come. As Keiko gets a call from Ryuji to see how her hand was, she was fine to feel the pain she was going through to do something about Madarame real soon once they talk to Yusuke, to really feel bad for him. For them to keep to themselves, they hang up to leave that part be on what they said.

Keiko: (Ryuji does care to know that we're friends to hopefully like Ann soon, I'm with Akechi-Cun. Still, he does have a point for adults like Madarame shouldn't do this to people even to Yusuke. It just wrong. I just want for Yusuke to follow his dreams to saving him while we still have time.)

But before Keiko and Morgana went to bed, Ryuji calls her up to say something in private.

Morgana: It's Ryuji calling you...What does he want now?

She just answers it.

Keiko: Hello?

Ryuji: Hey, it's me, Keiko. I just can't forgive Madarame, but what Ann said made me think…To Yusuke, are we just a bunch of thugs?

Keiko: Probably. I'm just saying, I'm not against you.

Ryuji: I knew it…It ain't like he thinks it is! Pisses me off just thinkin' about it! Good people have to put up with so much crap while shitty adults do whatever they want. Makes me sick. I'm not wrong…am I?

As if! Ryuji's odd but he's never wrong or does anything else wrong.

Keiko: Not at all, Ryuji. We'll take them down if we have to try even harder.

Ryuji: Aww yeah! Don't tell Ann I called you, by the way. Seriously. Well, see you tomorrow, babe.

Ryuji seems pumped. Good to know. After the phone call, Keiko and Morgana finally go to bed.

Morgana: Good night, Madame Keiko.

Keiko: Good night, Morgana. (And thank you for cheering me up again, Ryuji.)

Year 20xx

Day # 38 – May 5/17th – Tuesday

After going through school for the three and Morgana to meet up with each other outside of the school building. Thanks to Ann contacting Yusuke who doesn't mind seeing her today after school to meet up back at his place, they were all set to go; from seeing what Madarame might be up to no good and next to hear it from Yusuke himself in person on what he can tell them.

Keiko: Anything from Yusuke yet, Ann?

Looks like she does tell them the good news.

Ann: Yep! I got a response from Kitagawa-kun. He said he wants me to come over after school today.

This was their chance to try talking to Yusuke again.

Ryuji: Perfect. He prolly changed his plans immediately just so he could get you over there.

Ann: We need to find out from Kitagawa-kun if what we saw in the Palace was true...

Before saying anything else, Morgana sees and hears Makoto nearby to think she'll be spying on them again.

Morgana: Quiet...! I see and hear the Student Body Council President is here again.

But she doesn't see them, but she does talk to Yuuki about something to know about Keiko and the others to try dodging all of her questions. This was not good, but he would never spill the beans on them. Smart move, kid.

Keiko: Makoto talking to Yuuki? Is she on to him as well?

Ryuji: Yikes...she's gotta hold of Mishima today? It'll suck if she sees us like this. We better split up somewhere else to lose Niijima.

Ann: Okay, I think we'll meet at...

Once Ann tells them, they split up before Makoto could butt in again. They meet back with each other for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann at the inside bridge of a mall. A close call that was – to now getting back about them as the Phantom Thieves to get their next target to go after Madarame.

Keiko: Good, this place will allow us to talk without anyone else noticing.

A nice spot for it too than the school roof top was.

Ryuji: This is so cool to get our next target to go after a fake artist. So much more dirt to find out from that Madarame shit head.

Keiko: We'll get somewhere with it, Ryuji.

Ryuji: Look, Keiko, I can't help but to see if you're doing well to show you how much I care.

Keiko: You keep doing it to me...

Ryuji: I do care for my friends and the woman I'm in love with.

Morgana: She's already dating with someone else and you're a pervert, Ryuji! Get it through you thick head of yours!

Ryuji: Are you calling me dumb, cat?! This boyfriend of Keiko's better be nice to her to be me or him and not Yusuke!

Yep, he was really jealous...

Morgana: Madame Keiko, just keep your guard up on your friend.

Keiko: I know, Morgana. I can handle him.

Other than part to not talk about right now, Ann talks about Yusuke's feelings for his teacher.

Ann: Other than that aside, Ryuji...Don't you guys think Kitagawa-kun has to be protecting Madarame? They're living together, right? So deep down for you, Keiko, to notice...He might know something of a dark secret from Madarame without saying a word. A lot to keep to himself for Madarame to keep being famous for others to admire his false work.

Ryuji: That is kind of weird...And are you sure you wanna go there to model for us to get some information?

Ann: I'm ready to prepare myself for this.

Seems to be too ready to do something for Ann to become a model and be drawn by Yusuke's doing of art.

Ryuji: Prepare for modeling how? Ah, Ann...Is there something different about you?

Ryuji moving up to Ann a bit closer for them to be a bit closer for their faces turn red for Keiko to see that they do love each other.

Keiko: (So this is the type of relationship of theirs looks like...)

Ann: Ah...Whatever do you mean, Ryuji? I'm still me...

Ryuji: Are we going to talk to Yusuke now or what?

Looks like they are for Ann was ready and the others were too.

Ann: Yeah! Kitagawa-kun seemed really happy when I agreed to be hid model. Now once we gets all happy, then at the right moment to ask him more about Madarame next.

Then it settles to do so very carefully this time.

Keiko: Then what are we doing standing around here for? Let's go! (Come on, Ryuji, can't you see on how much you're falling for Ann? Don't you notice to way she feels about you like you really do deep down? I felt your heart racing around her to be confused between Ann and me...)

It'll happen soon enough for those two. Once they walk to taking the train to the area to see the inside of Madarame's shack for Yusuke to be happy to see Ann and Keiko again. And besides having Ryuji to tag along to...not be caring much of other guys so much besides his teacher, for him to have a gentlemen side more on women.

Yusuke: It's good to see you again, Takamaki-san. And you too, Ms. Keiko.

Keiko: Hello again, Yusuke, I hope your face isn't too sore.

Seems to be better not to not bother the boy one bit.

Yusuke: I'm fine. Nothing on what you did, I would never be mad at you.

He then sees Ryuji was in the shack-like home to only have the two girls to come instead, but not likely.

Yusuke: Excuse me, but...I thought it would just be you coming, Takamaki-san. Having Ms. Keiko's fine since you two are friends.

For Yusuke wanted to be Ann and/or Keiko only was hard to have Ryuji around for Ann say something to make him change his mind.

Ann: Ah...Wouldn't you get nervous too, if it was just the two of us?

Keiko: I'm here to support my friend.

Ryuji: And I'm here to keep an eye on you, so don't try anything perverted, 'kay?

In other words, Ryuji's jealous at Yusuke if he doesn't do anything to Keiko and Ann. A hint of him liking Ann than a friend? Probably so...

Yusuke: Stop making such odd assumptions. I have absolutely no interest in Takamaki-san as someone of the opposite sex. Nor would I ever hurt the fragile of someone like Ms. Keiko from her kindness.

For Ann? As Yusuke say that part to the others to hear him loud and clear.

Ann Huh?

Yusuke: Is there a problem?

On what he kind of said maybe...

Ann: ...No, not really.

Keiko: (Ah, man...I know he didn't mean to be rude, but describing it was still bad enough to say it still to someone like Ann.) Ann, Yusuke didn't mean it like that. Ryuji thinks you're cute...

Now Ryuji was blushing like crazy.

Ryuji: Hey! Who said that I...?! Oh, come on!

There more proof there to make Ann happy and then she poses to start to model for Yusuke.

Ann: You got that right, Keiko, thanks.

And now for the artist to begin with his work.

Yusuke: Well then, let's get started.

While Yusuke was painting the modeling of Ann, she tries to talk to him since she can stay still while doing so.

Ann: Hey...Kitagawa-kun?

Yusuke: ….

Looks like Yusuke was working hard on his work than listen to help him.

Ryuji: You hear her?

Yusuke: ….

Nope, they weren't getting nowhere like this.

Ann: ...It's no use.

They hear Morgana talking to tell them that this was going to be harder than they thought it would be.

Morgana: This isn't what we planned! We were gonna catch him off guard and make him spill the beans, weren't we?

Keiko: His eyes is on his art work, that's the only problem. (Yusuke is completely staring into his line of work more than hearing us out. Still, that's incredible.)

Ryuji: How are suppose to know if this was gonna happen...? Guess we just gotta wait 'til he's done...What an effin' pain in the ass...

He then looks at Keiko to image her modeling for Ryuji and then some...Him and his dirty mind!

Keiko: Ryuji...? What is it?

Ryuji: You know, Keiko, I would like if you to model for me-!

Keiko uses her foot to kick Ryuji's leg really hard to make him stop.

Keiko: If you're thinking about something more than modeling, then you can forget it!

Holding in the pain he just gotten, Morgana laughs to getting out of Keiko's bag to do some investigation on his own for them to have a look around the place.

Morgana: Perhaps I should try going outside of this room...

Keiko: Morgana, don't get caught.

He was careful for cats to be like that a lot.

Morgana: I'll be fine, Madame Keiko. Just leave it to me to go scouting around the place. I'll be right back.

Ryuji: Good luck.

And off Morgana leaves very careful to look around the room, to be nice and all until...He discovers a strange looking door to be locked up, and to look all flashy like for him to spot.

Morgana: It's weird how flashy that door is…And…is that a lock? A door with a hefty lock…What could be in there?

While that was going on, and a few minutes to go by for Yusuke to finish modeling Ann, he seem to stop a bit early.

Ryuji: Are you done?

Nope, but something was making him stop a lot.

Yusuke: It's no good...

For Keiko, Ryuji, and Ann were al confused to hear Yusuke say 'it's no good'. Really...?

Ryuji: What?!

Keiko: Are you calling my friend ugly?

Not really...

Ann: I'm sorry...Am I the problem?

Ann wasn't the problem for Yusuke to tell her so in his own words.

Yusuke: No, not at all. It's just...I'm having trouble staying focused today. I'm sorry, but we'll have to resume this another time...

Artist work can be a handful to retry ii again for Ryuji didn't like it one bit.

Ryuji: Oh hell no! How many hours do you think you made us wait?!

Keiko: Please forgive Ryuji here, Yusuke, he hates to be bored. It has nothing to do with you.

For Keiko to tell Yusuke the truth for Ryuji not to fight him, Ann gets down to the real details to tell him about.

Ann: I'm sorry...We had another reason for seeing you today...We needed to talk to you.

Ryuji: It's about the rumors regarding your sensei.

Keiko: If you can just hear us out please...

I don't think Yusuke will.

Yusuke: This again...

With Ann brings up the one painting she saw with Yusuke to not like from the rest, for her to tell him about it.

Ann: That painting I saw that the exhibit...You're the one who actually painted it, right?

It would seem like he did.

Yusuke: That's...

From him having trouble saying something for Keiko could tell that it was his work, in other words - Madarame took it away from Yusuke himself. Why?

Keiko: (So that painting is Yusuke's and not Madarame's.)

Ann: I knew it.

And there's another proof.

Ryuji: Your sensei's seriously messed up. He just thinks of his pupils as his tools. That's why he doesn't give a damn whether he steals their work or physically beats them. I'll make this clear, there's no point in hidin' stuff like Keiko said to you from any of us.

It was from there that Yusuke was laughing about it like it was nothing, but Keiko could tell by looking at the others that he was hiding something to hurt poor Yusuke from Madarame taking all of the credit from his students like him.

Yusuke: Hahaha...I have no idea what you're talking about...

Keiko: (This proves of Yusuke's hiding things of his teacher.)

Ann: You couldn't go against him, could you? I'm sure we can help you out though...

But he just ignores the true facts to still leave it all be.

Yusuke: Stop it...It's just as you say. We're...our Sensei's "artwork."

Keiko: What does it mean?

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko, I'm not saying anything to place my anger on to any of you, or never to your friend Ann the most...Don't misunderstand me though. I offered my ideas to him myself. As such, it can be called plagiarism. Sensei is simply suffering from artist's block right now.

Was he just saying these things or making something up for them to buy something of a big fat lie?

Ryuji: Dude, still...!

Yusuke: …

He still wasn't saying a word.

Keiko: Yusuke, let us help you.

Ann: Kitagawa-kun...

Ryuji: Then why are you stickin' around?! All his other pupils ran away! Aren't you the only one left?!

For Yusuke wants to be useful to Madarame from the way he was trying to tell the others.

Yusuke: What's wrong with a pupil helping out his master?! There are no victims here! Stop pushing your self-centered righteousness on me!

Keiko: We're not! Madarame's stealing your work! And are you okay with all of this?! I doubt you are!

From Keiko's strong words got Yusuke's off guard again to see the caring and strong will from her eyes.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko…! I'm supporting Sensei as a pupil. Where's the wrong in that? Don't ever come here again...If you do, I'll sue you for accusing a disturbance.

I think he means it for Ryuji tries to say something else about this whole mess.

Ryuji: Hold it! We're not done talkin' here!

Now he has done it...

Yusuke: Then you leave me with no choice...

Yusuke gets out his cell phone to call the cops.

Ryuji: Hey!

Yusuke: I'm reporting you to the police. I asked Takamaki-san to be my model today, but I don't recall ever calling you here, Sakamoto!

Lucky he's not having Keiko get into trouble.

Ryuji: What the eff, man?!

The two girls have to stop Ryuji to not make things any worse.

Keiko: No more fighting, you two! (Why's Yusuke keeping me out of this one?)

Ann: Ryuji! Stop it! Cam down, OK?

And he does listen to her.

Ryuji: ...Dammit!

Keiko: Yusuke, please forgive us. If you take your anger out on Ryuji, then you'll have to do the same thing with me.

However, Yusuke does for the girls to have two things to say to not get Ryuji into trouble.

Yusuke: I won't report you, for Ms. Keiko's sake...But only under one condition.

Ann: What's that?

Yusuke: I want you to continue being my model, Takamaki-san.

Looks like she'll do so for him to have some trouble with it, might be something better in mind to fix it all?

Ann: But you said that it wasn't working out today...

Yusuke: That's because I was unconsciously being modest for your sake...However, I have nothing to worry about anymore. If you're willing to bare everything to me...I will put my heart and soul into creating the best nude painting ever!

Oh, no...Now Yusuke wants to model Ann while she was naked?! Now just mess up!

Keiko: Modeling Ann naked!? (Is Yusuke trying to be a pervert?!)

Ryuji: WHAT!?

Ann: Nude!?

I think he was being very serious...!

Yusuke: Ah, to think I'd be able to create a nude painting with my most idea model...! Of course, Sakamoto, won't be allowed in, and I ask you also forget about our discussion today, as well. But you, Ms. Keiko, if you wish to help Takamaki-san not to feel left out you can stay in the room. If I don't submit a new piece to Sensei soon, there will be some...inconveniences.

Ann: Nude, meaning it'll be without any clothes , right?! Why are these things suddenly escalating like that?!

Well, it was that or have Ryuji get into trouble, still bad for Ann to nude for Yusuke naked.

Yusuke: Because those are my terms.

Ann: But that's-

Ryuji: Wait, ain't that bad?!

Keiko: Of course it is! Yusuke, I knew you were a pervert to do something like this to my friend Ann!

For Keiko to say this to Yusuke to defend her friend was all true.

Yusuke: No, Ms. Keiko, I'm not going to something sickening, I swear!

Keiko: Well, it looks and sounds like it to me! What if you made me do it?! Because I wouldn't allow myself to do modeling nude for anyone! It's sick!

Ryuji was thinking about it to find it hot if Keiko did, and for Yusuke to see more of her personality up close made his heart race even more.

Yusuke: (What is this strange feeling I'm getting...? My heart shows so much look and emotions Ms. Keiko has...Anger, caring, strong, and so much beauty that I can't with pain but to know more about this girl...Yes! I might be in love!)

Well, another boy like Yusuke falls for Keiko to also love his art work to make it happen for Ann.

Keiko: (What's with Yusuke...?)

Yusuke: Sensei is out during the afternoon while the art exhibit is on, so I can use this place freely...I should buy some more art supplies...

This doesn't change the fact on how Ann feels about doing all of this.

Ann: Will you give me a second here?!

Yusuke: Of course, I'm willing to wait. I'll make time according to your plans. But, please come before the exhibit ends.

I think Yusuke's missing the point...

Ann: No! That's not what I mean! Why are you not listening...?!

Yusuke: Sensei will be returning home soon...We're done for today. Takamaki-san, I'll be waiting for you to contact me.

He was really wants to model Ann for her to feel bad to do it naked.

Ann: No! No! No! We are not done talking here!

Keiko: Ann wants to talk about this first, please...?

Ryuji: Ah, hey...What should we do?

Keiko: I think we should leave here for now. (Not like we can't do anything else for today.)

Until the next time and to decide how Ann will model for Yusuke might take a bit more time left.

Ryuji: Yeah...Dammit. He got us good this time.

Ann: Don't give up so easily!

Outside of the room of the door, Morgana waits for the others to leave to see Ryuji and Ann heading out the door first.

Morgana: Huh? Is she done being a modeling?

This has Yusuke hear Morgana's meowing.

Yusuke...A cat?

Not good...!

Ryuji: You moron!

Morgana: Mraow?!

Ryuji grabs Morgana to go back into the bag just in time for Keiko to keep Yusuke to not notice in the last few seconds.

Keiko: What cat...? There's no cat in your teacher's place, Yusuke. It's probably roaming around outside in the neighbor hood. Yeah, that's it... (Morgana, please be more careful next time.) Ah, we'll get going now-!

Yusuke: Wait, Ms. Keiko.

And out of nowhere, Yusuke hugs Keiko to be caught off guard for him to admit his feelings towards a girl like her for the other three to see.

Keiko: Yusuke! What's this all about?

For him to show Keiko a rose to admit his feelings.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko, I knew ever since we first meant, it was your eyes and beauty that I can't stop thinking about. The one I can never model, because your beauty catches my eyes to never fade away...I might've fallen in love with you.

Oh, boy...Now Yusuke tells Keiko that to make her freak out. Same with the other three.

Ryuji: IN LOVE!?

Ann: No way...!

Morgana: (Yusuke likes Lady Ann's look to model to now falling for Madame Keiko?! What's up with guys falling for this girl?!)

Keiko: In love with me...? Ah, no...! You too?! Just like Ryuji and now you! But I'm dating with someone! Doesn't anyone get it?!

This was so hard to get together for poor Keiko, huh? She's already with Akechi to come down to not only another boy being two, but three of them!

Yusuke: I hope to see you more again, Ms. Keiko, at any time to help Takamaki-san to model nude for me. When it happens, that'll never change on how I feel about you.

OK! Time to go for now for Keiko marches right out of there for the others to follow her.

Keiko: Slow down, Yusuke! Please!

I feel bad for her.

Keiko: (So many boys liking me...)

Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana headed out to catch up with Keiko to see on how she was feeling. Besides trying to figure out Ann's problem to do, Morgana not going to like the other news to hear about next, Ryuji to be jealous of Yusuke to now be falling in love with Keiko, and for her to take so much in...So much for Akechi to be thinking about Keiko while hearing tons of rumors to be spread about the Phantom Thieves to learn more about them.

Akechi: (I have a feeling that my Princess's thinking about me right now. Whatever problem she has going on, she can fix it to have me in her life to be loved. I know it.)

It's true to be those two and not the other guys to get crazier, huh? More search on Madarame's dark secrets to try to find next will happened to prove Yusuke that he's being used to not hide it for much longer...But what was their next move? Hopefully, they'll work something out for some and solving this case to stop Madarame real soon.


	28. Ichiko Ohya and Natsuhiko Nakanohara

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 28 - Ichiko Ohya and Natsuhiko Nakanohara

OK...This has gotten pretty weird today. From Yusuke to want Ann to model for him nude and he was falling for Keiko to have him and Ryuji to be loving her looks and such, to already have a boyfriend being Akechi. After getting nowhere today to go with the modeling thing to get some answers from him somehow since Yusuke was hiding something big...Madarame's using his art work to take all of the credit than his own students like Yusuke to not do anything! For Keiko to feel upset to get out of the shack first to have only her boyfriend to think about only and no other guy to take it away from her.

Keiko: (Calm down, Keiko, just try to think this over...So much to think over...I love Akechi-Cun to mean a lot to me...From Ryuji falling in love with me, then Yuuki, and now Yusuke? What if he asked me to model nude for him instead of Ann?! No! No! No! No NOOOO!) Ah! This isn't happening to me!

Morgana: Madame Keiko! I still can't believe a lot of guys are really finding you attractive. You look like one of those popular girls.

Keiko: I'm not trying to be, Morgana...

Morgana: Are you going to be okay? Just Yusuke saying that he was falling for you was...Completely out of nowhere.

Keiko: I'll be fine. My heart will always belong to Akechi and no one else.

Morgana: May be they can't take no for an answer. Yusuke just needs to hear it for you like Mishima did, but Ryuji will be harder to talk to with a lot of men to be on your love listing.

With the two waited outside first to wait for the other two join with Keiko and Morgana.

Keiko: Speaking of Ryuji...Where is he and Ann?

They come back out to check on Keiko.

Ryuji: Keiko-!

Morgana: She's fine, Yusuke just hugged her is all. No harm done.

That doesn't mean he was going to let this one go.

Ryuji: Yusuke huggin' on Keiko's fine body...That bastard...!

That's not the only problem we have to deal with too, Ann needs to model for Yusuke to be nude for it.

Ann: Shut up, Ryuji! Keiko can handle Kitagawa-kun! But me...He's totally out of his mind! I'm gonna have to pose nude if this keeps up!

Looks like Ryuji told Morgana what Ann has to do before he caught up to Keiko and he was mad.

Morgana: How dare that Yusuke...!

Ryuji: Touchin' Keiko and wantin' Ann to model naked?! The way he said it, it's not gonna be semi, but full-on nude...

Sure looks like it.

Keiko: He means it too. (Poor Ann's not taking this so well than my love life is.)

Morgana: F-Fu-F-F-Full nudity...? Lady Ann's gonna...

She doesn't want to talk about it right now.

Ann: Drop it!

Was Ryuji jealous from Ann to be doing this a little? Sounded like it.

Ryuji: You know, you won't have to worry about that if we make Madarame confess before the exhibit ends.

Ann: But Kitagawa-kun thinks he owes his life to him. Is there a need to make Madarame confess?

Yes, how can they stop Madarame to reveal the truth for Yusuke to admit it without holding back?

Morgana: Then, Lady Ann...you're fine with baring it all...?!

She really wasn't

Ann: I am not!

Keiko: Women wouldn't let men model them to be naked doing it, Morgana. Not even if someone pays me to do it for one painting.

Anyways, for stopping Madarame to learn more about it while there was still some time left during his exhibit to still be going on for a while.

Ryuji: Madarame's no different from Kamoshida. That asshole's usin' Yusuke, who doesn't have parents. You're tellin' me we should just ignore hows he's bein' treated horribly like the other pupils? The hell, Ann?!

Keiko: I don't think that's not what she meant to say.

It wasn't, just hard to find anymore leads of Madarame using people right now.

Ann: No...It is frustrating to leave this alone, even if Kitagawa-kun is fine with it himself...

Morgana: We can't leave it be because you've endured a lot yourself, with Kamoshida.

From what Suguru did to Ann, Ryuji, and tried to do with Keiko was hard enough to not see Yusuke to go through the same thing with Madarame anymore. One was enough, but never again with anyone else to suffer the same thing they all did.

Ann: ...Yeah.

Ryuji: Anyways, we gotta go after this guy. Madarame's the kind of target we've been waitin' for. Let's help Yusuke come to his senses too...before he ends up like us. I don't like his attitude, but he's a good person for Keiko to worry about. But that's it! Yusuke has to stop hitting on her or anything when I'm around!

It's nice for Ryuji to not like Yusuke giving him the attitude to taking Keiko away, to still be trustworthy to save just to make Keiko happy and for Ann to help out in any way she can for the team.

Ann: ...Right.

Keiko: (Ryuji wants to do this for me for Yusuke's sake?) Yeah, we're not too late to save Yusuke's life from Madarame using his works for himself of selfishness.

This makes Ryuji happy to be blushing.

Ryuji: Well, I do anything for you just to see you smile, Keiko.

Ann: And it's sweet of you to worry about me too, Ryuji, thanks.

He was really happy to have two of the girls to thank Ryuji.

Ryuji: Ah, it was nothing...

Morgana: Good to know...We need to look into Madarame first.

It was first to look up on more dirt on Madarame before any of them could stop the man, more clues to look up on.

Ryuji: There might be tons more stuff that hasn't been exposed yet, too.

Morgana: It may become easier for us to investigate his Palace if he's preoccupied with his exhibit.

Keiko: Enough proof to show and tell Yusuke about it.

Ann: Also, there's the thing about me modeling! And Keiko, between you and me...I'm glad you're not doing it either.

Keiko: I know, and I'm sorry about the mess you're in.

And there's that to also deal with...

Ann: Kitagawa-kun said there'd be "inconveniences" unless he submits a new piece. Maybe that's going to be announced soon as Madarame's next work...

So if Ann models naked for Yusuke for the whole world to see the works in the exhibits of arts, it'll be bad for others all over the states and other countries to see the poor girl get exposed badly.

Ryuji: Does that mean the whole country's gonna see you nude?!

Keiko: If it happens, probably...We cannot let this happen to you, Ann!

For Ryuji to be staring at Keiko and Ann to be daydreaming of him seeing them nude modeling for them, he needs to stop doing that.

Ryuji: If it was just me with you two...!

Keiko: That's not going to happen!

For Keiko to snap Ryuji out of it, same with Ann to not do it at all.

Ann: No way! Hell no!

Morgana: We must deal with Madarame, no matter what, before his exhibit ends!

Then the Phantom Thieves will have to get to work at the Metaverse Palace again tomorrow after school would be the best time to do it.

Ryuji: Let's start after school tomorrow. It'll be a pain if Miss President finds us on the rooftop if she already knows we've been using it, so where to meet up...Let's see...

From the walk-way of the mall would be a better spot to go to. Anything's better than Makoto to try to spy on them again.

Keiko: The place we were at from earlier is a best place to go.

Ryuji: Yeah...Good thinking, Keiko. I guess that walk-way place in Shibuya would work. It's near Madarame's place, too.

So they're going to be changing their hideout to go to.

Morgana: ...Changing our hideout periodically, huh? That's a plan I didn't mind backing.

And it'll happened for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann to have a the walk-way in Shibuya to be their new hang out for the Phantom Thieves. Smart move to do...Just then, an older woman walks by to see the four to be hanging out to ask them something...Another important character has arrived.

?: Hey, can I ask you kids for a sec?

From her odd looks she was wearing, it looks like she was a reporter type from the camera she was carrying around.

Ryuji: Huh?

Keiko: Excuse me?

?: From the looks of things, you don't seem like the ordinary, stalking fans.

For them, not likely to not know the whole story.

Ann: Uh...

The lady laughs it off to feel bad to question them out of nowhere without a reason first to explain herself to them. For what she says next, is the very important ones to talk about one of the famous drawings of one of Madarame's students.

?: Oh, sorry. I should've been more clear. I'm actually looking for people that know Madarame's pupils. There's this painting, "Sayuri" that was supposedly stolen in the past. But there's this rumor that it was taken by one of his pupils in retaliation of being abused. Have any of you heard anything about it?

What...? The Sayuri painting to be stole and not made by Madarame at all...? Well, hello! Another important clue.

Keiko: Sayuri...? Wait, Yusuke showed us that picture... (No way! Not only Madarame's plagiarism, but he's a bad thief too! He has no right to be called an artist.)

Ryuji: I don't think we don't no nothing, lady. Sorry.

Well, they sort of do.

?: I see...There's no case unless there's a victim, and if there's no proof of abuse...I can't write either. Looks like I'm back to square one. Sorry for taking your time, kids.

She gives Keiko something in case anything else comes up for her to get the next story.

Keiko: A business card?

?: I'm a journalist. If you ever get any leads, mind contacting me here?

Keiko takes it to keep in mind if she has to and feels something off about the girl to have...You've guessed it, another Shadow was on the loose to get to the journalist was the next target.

Keiko: (Another one...? Right now?)

Too bad Keiko can have a key sense of things and the other three, but normal people can't who don't have powers like they do.

Ohya: See you then. I'm outta here. My name is Ichiko Ohya by the way.

Ohya leaves after that. For the Shadow to continue to follow her to ruin her small distorted desires of hers next. The other four have to take care of this quickly in the area before they return to their own homes next.

Ryuji: ...I guess we should go home for today.

Keiko: Wait...A Shadow is hear to go after this Ohya lady. Follow me! We have to stop it!

She rushes off for Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann to get the news and rush over to help her out as well.

Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana: Another Shadow's after a journalist?!

With Ohya passing by the liquor store to have the glasses breaking with other alcohols to spill all over the place for this Shadow was a drinker with some different type of fire power all over, for this female type to be a very tough one.

Tayla: Persona # 23 - Apsaras

Apsaras also known as Vidhya Dhari, according to Hindu and Buddhist mythology, are spirits that appear in the form of young, beautiful women who have mastered the fine art of celestial dance. They are the wives of Indra's servants, Gandharvas, and are known to entertain the gods and fallen heroes, dancing in the divine palaces to music made by their husbands. They are frequently equated with the water-elemental nymphs and naiads of Ancient Greeks, and depictions of them can be seen in Cambodian and Balinese culture. (Well for this one to be a little bit different from the rest of them to be fire instead...)

**Apsaras: Party in the house! Or anywhere to get the story out with boozes! Lots of it for others to give me tons to write it all to then drinking to it with no affect on me what's so ever. But the rest of you humans will be totally wasted!**

Trapping Apsaras into the Metaverse for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann to do together to see Ohya's world to look like a bar party of people drinking none stop to tell dirty secrets to gather all over without a care in the world. Now that's just wrong. Ohya needs to be saved from all of this mess...!

Morgana: A drunk type of female Shadow who enjoys getting the dirty to feel power of fire when drinking? Everyone, we trapped it into the Metaverse so let's stop it, save this woman, and go on home afterwards Transform! Suit up! Code name – Mona!

From Morgana/Mona transforms first, the other three do the same thing.

Keiko: Let's go. Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Once Keiko/Joker does it, both Ryuji/Skull and Ann/Panther do the same to join in.

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Stopping this type of Persona to try to surround Apsaras won't be so easy to handle.

Morgana: Okay, lady! Drop the bottle and surrender before we...the Phantom Thieves stop you.

**Apsaras: Hey...You humans are telling me what to do? Yeah, right...Like I'll lose the bottle because I enjoy drinking to get the stress out of me just by getting the stories off of others to live through the rest of my days. And if you think any of you can stop my career job, then you better think again. If you can drink up to lend me a story to tell to expose the bad humans you all are.**

A very pushy type of Shadow she was to talk a lot and holds up her liquor.

Ryuji: My god...! Does this one ever shut up?

Ann: And stop drinking too! It smells like pee!

Oh, I don't think dissing the boozes wasn't good for them to say right in front of this Shadow to then get very angry.

**Apsaras: Pee...? Pee?! How dare you call my drinks to taste like pee, not to me! And with that, I won't let any of you stop me, my story taking, my drinking, or my fun time! You know what I do when I need to let out a steam while drinking? I need to burn some off, like so...**

Powering up, Apsaras uses random boozes to drink and power up to create powerful fire to change in random colors to attack at the Phantom Thieves to move away.

Keiko: Hit the deck!

Ryuji: Bar shelf! You mean bar shelf!

Whatever! They duck and cover from the fiery blasts from this Shadow to have plenty of more from her body to blast out.

Ann: That's it...! Burning Claw!

From Ann and Carmen's power of fire, Apsaras had another powerful one to fire at and cancel out within seconds.

Ryuji: Hey! She's fire too, remember?!

Ann: I didn't know!

Morgana: Panther panicked was all!

Incoming fire attack avoid getting blasted with, for the fake humans were hit to be burned but still drunk and talking about their stories to be nothing to them not feeling any pain at all.

**Apsaras: Fire pretty, yes? You all saw me do red, so how about some green color fire next? Bombs away!**

Even how she fires the blasts so random like to cause the place to be in gooped in flames and too hot to do anything. There has to be some idea to do.

Keiko: (Too hot to not land a finger on this one...)

Keiko then had an idea to tell Ann and Ryuji on what they have to do next, and to draw her closer with their love a little bit more. And for Morgana to almost had his tail on fire to put out in time, they'll be next.

Morgana: Ouch! Joker, whatever that look shows that you have something in mind, good! Then put it in to some use!

Keiko: Right... (This idea has to work.) Skull! Panther! You two go after two bottles of boozes to be lying on the ground! And answer me this question in order for us to win...What happens when you mix booze with fire?!

They see one bottle was on the left and the other on the right. And to hear Keiko asking both Ryuji and Ann to same question, they looked at each other, nodded, and then move on in to try to do something at the Shadow for her to place a powerful blue fire wall all over like a big circle.

**Apsaras: What? Trying to do a double take down on me? Like I'm not an idiot to fall for it. Now, burn or tell me your stories!**

Keiko: (Better give her the slip.) Daggers of Darkness!

It makes Apsaras slip on a bottle to make her fall a little, allowing Morgana to slingshot her a lot of times.

Morgana: Clumsy type of Shadow you are, huh?

Like she was goin to give up.

**Apsaras: What of it? Like this will stop me...Nor will a powerful orange type of fire of mine. Feel the burn! All of is!**

A lot of fire power to be happening, only for Ann and Ryuji pass a fan-like paper to cool off the Shadow to make her stop to see them escaping from her huge circle to then running up on each different sides – from left and right.

Ann: Hey, Shadow lady!

Ryuji: Try to burn to two of us at the same time!

**Apsaras: Why you little brats-!**

Firing one for Ann and Ryuji used their fighting skills to quickly break the bottles, pour a lot all over Apsaras's entire body so fast, and for her to release a powerful fire...Boom! It blows up right in front of her face to be covered in smoke, weak, too drunk, and pukes to go down for the count.

Keiko: It worked!

Ann: Too bad for you, lady. Once Joker said about mixing fire and alcohol can cause a huge fire to be blown right back at you. I say it was a cool idea.

Trying to reach for another spare bottle, to have trouble grabbing of one at all.

**Apsaras: Huh...? Where is it? Where did my fine boozes roll on to?! I need one...I'm starting to feel ill! I need to drink! I need my stories!**

Well, thanks to Ryuji's metal pole to bash the other bottles all over the ground and Morgana's sword have broken and spilled all of the boozes to all go to waste for this Shadow.

Ryuji: I think we're cutting you off from drinking a lot. You need an intervention, you crazy bitch!

And you know what happens to people who drank too much with no break, they completely lose it like this Shadow Apsaras does.

**Apsaras: NOOOOO! My drinks! My stories! How am I going to get any of them now like this...? Sober and a mess...**

Now all four of the Phantom Thieves could surround the Shadow to be stopped and for Keiko to rescue it next.

Morgana: Seriously, this isn't healthy for you. Your powers can do so much more to help us and hear stories, just not to get wasted over.

**Apsaras: Huh...? You mean I can get stories and help you guys out? But how...? From my fire powers?**

That's a good thing to use, yes.

Keiko: Of course it will if you allow us to be part of the team. Look...Drinking isn't good for you to learn right from wrong before doing it, or it'll just destroy yourself, your life, work, powers, and health for people who are like that don't need to get drunk just to hear these things. It's not good to do.

And the most important health to do some responsible drinking. I mean, come on people!

**Apsaras: And by doing this...I have to give up drinking...**

Keiko: Sometimes, quitting it's hard to soon get over it for a brand new start later on. It takes time.

**Apsaras: And I'll still be me?**

If the four have faith in this Shadow to give up drinking and hear stories while aiding the others, then things will all work out somehow.

Morgana: It'll be a brand new beginning for you. Fire power and to hear so much to be going on to be surprise to never forget any of it.

Ann: Or to never be alone to talk about it either.

Ryuji: What she said.

For Ryuji and Ann to do well together to be starting sweetly was slowly getting there of their love life. As for Apsaras, she places her trust on them.

**Apsaras: Well, I might as well cut back drinking. It does smell when mixing them up a lot...OK! I'll see what I can do while hearing a lot of good stories from good people and the dirt by bringing down the bad guys along the way.**

Good enough, allowing Keiko to use the mask to set the bad Shadow to becoming a good Persona to set Ohya free.

Keiko: I'm glad you're quitting to not drinking anymore...Apsaras - Waterside Nymph, I've commit thee to join!

Now Apsaras was set free.

**Apsaras: Wow! Not drinking a lot anymore feels wondering to hear tons of stories! I feel like someone brand new today! Say, thieves, you all saved me to learn a lot today and not play with fire or someone will get burned. Ha! I am thou, thou art I. I got by Apsaras – who has strong fire power to blow anyone or anything to burn up or to melt painfully if you like.**

The Persona's powers gets absorbed into Keiko's mask and saving Ohya's life to turn everything else back to normal once they all returned back to the real world again.

Keiko: I got it.

With Ohya passing out to be sleeping now, she'll be just fine now.

Morgana: And the journalist will be just fine.

Ryuji: A kick ass plan you did there, Keiko. Having Ann and me to throw booze at the Shadow to get a taste of her own medicine like that. Way a go!

Trying to hug Keiko, she slightly moves away from Ryuji to feel silly.

Keiko: It just came to me on what I once learned in science class.

Ann: Yes! Alcohol and fire don't make to be very flammable to try not letting that happen a lot. Keiko, you're quick thinking helps out a lot to have you as our leader.

Keiko: Well, I'm glad you all think that way. Now we can all go back home and before Ohya wakes up.

She was about to slowly to back around.

Morgana: Then let's leave. We'll meet at the new hideout for later tomorrow after school. Move out.

Ryuji: See ya!

With them leaving their separate ways now for Keiko could see Ryuji and Ann looking at each other a lot to be a sign of their love to grow. As for Ohya to now waking up to not remember anything but a dream she had to have some type of idea in mind, about imaging what the Phantom Thieves might've looked like.

Ohya: Huh...? What was that all about? What happened? The bar exploded but it really didn't...And I was in danger with someone drunk, on fire, and four living things came to my rescue...They all dressed and look different to be thieves-! (Could they've been in my dreams, the Phantom Thieves themselves...? Changing people's hearts like mine? I was the one to be rescued to be good before something dark came into me? All of it?) Yes, yes, yes...! I got it! I know of a good scoop to be added!

Something tells me that the sign of Phantom Thieves saving her life might mean something important for her to do next in her journalist business type of job. As Morgana and Keiko came back to Leblanc, for Keiko to get a phone call from Yuuki.

Keiko: Hello? Yuuki?

Yuuki: Amamiya, got a minute? I got some great news to tell you about. Someone who had a change of heart told me something on the Phan-Site...He said, something about meeting you guys to talk about someone else's heart you have to change next.

Was that true? Then who could it be...?

Keiko: Someone wants to tell us to change someone's heart since we did for this person? (If we did, how can we do it without our secrets getting exposed?)

Yuuki: I'm sure it'll be fine, but seeing the man in person would have to do. I know of the person was once bad to post the name of him on the website, I'll unknown message him back to let him know you'll be seeing him later at the Shibuya Train Station after school tomorrow. Amamiya, I'll make sure he doesn't say a word about you guys.

He has Keiko covered to care about her a lot and the other Phantom Thief members.

Keiko: Thanks, Yuuki... (Wait...) Do you know of the person's name?

Keiko might know who it was right away to hear Yuuki say it for her.

Yuuki: I do. The guy's name is "Nakanohara".

Yep, it was the second target to change the heart from the Mementos place.

Morgana: That's one of Madarame's students.

Keiko: (It is him!) I knew it.

Yuuki: Yes, and I told him to approach you when you guys will meet. Good luck, Amamiya...I love you.

For him to say that to Keiko on the phone real quick and then hangs up made her feel odd, but he did help out. After Yuuki said it made him feel a bit better to still be friends with Keiko for his feelings will never change for her.

Keiko: Bye, Yuuki... (What a strange and sweet boy he is.) Morgana, I think we got ourselves a suspect to speak to tomorrow after school.

Morgana: Sounds like a date!

From texting messaging Ryuji and Ann the news for Keiko to do next, she and Morgana get cleaned up to go straight to bed next to make it through school first and then talking to Nakano 'only in person this time'. As well as keeping their identities a big secret. Let's see how it all turns out for all of them, anything to get more dirt and clues on Madarame will be good enough for them.

Year 20xx

Day # 39 – May 5/18th – Wednesday

Getting through the school day for Keiko to go meet up with Ryuji and Ann 'with Morgana tagging along' to see Nakano to speak to them down at the Shibuya Station, for them to meet with each other first.

Ryuji: Yo, Keiko.

Keiko: Hi, guys. We're here. (And Nakano should be here any second now like Yuuki told me...)

Ann: We're just about to head to the hideout to go back to-!

They stop talking for someone to approached to them in person, for Keiko to feel out the target they've changed this man's heart to come to them. It was Nakano himself.

Nakano: Excuse me...

For Morgana to quietly tell the other three about it.

Morgana: It's him, Nakanohara. Mishima said he would find us at the Shibuya station.

Ryuji: ...For real?!

Keiko: It's the second target we saved from the Mementos. I can remember the feeling from this man.

He gets down by first introducing himself to them to keep their identities a secret as thanks for saving Nakano with a change of heart.

Nakano: You must them...Good. My name is Natsuhiko Nakanohara, the one who posted about the Phantom Aficionado Website.

Ann: This guy looks too nice to not be any stalker types up close. From changing his heart must've really worked.

Keiko: It proves that we can make a difference. Okay, Nakanohara, we'll hear you out to change Madarame's heart if you keep our secret hidden from the others.

He shakes on it as a promise to Keiko.

Nakano: It's a deal. Anyways, the administrator who made the website contacted me...He said to find you in a Shujin uniform with a cat. And...Well, I guess I came to the right person.

That Nakano has done it...

Ryuji: So whaddya want?

Nakano: You may have already heard, but there's someone I wish to trigger a change of heart in...An artist by the name of Madarame.

Now he has all four of their attentions for the portrait in the Metaverse of Madarame's Palace did have one to look like Nakano to be in one and blood in the background, another clue there.

Ryuji: You guys think this is it? A once pupil of Madarame's gonna confess his ex-master's secrets to us?

Ann: His Shadow did mentioned Madarame's name as well...

He'll soon get to the point of it all.

Keiko: It has to be...Go ahead, Nakano, if you don't mind for me to call you by that nickname. Tell us everything.

Nakano: It's fine, thanks. Okay...I'm...one of Madarame's former pupils. He gave me lodging at his home, where I thought only about art. I genuinely wanted to be an artist...There was another pupil as well. A very talented man, multiple years my senior. Obviously, Madarame kept tabs on him. Everything he made was claimed as a Madarame original. He wasn't the only victim though...

Yes! This was very good for the others to be gathering all about Madarame to not be an artist at all – but a real fake, breaking the law, using others to do it for him, and everything to be famous than his students to not have credit for it.

Ryuji: All right, we got some real proof of the plagiarism.

Keiko: Yes, we are. Good ahead, Nakano, please continue.

And he does tell them the rest of it...

Nakano: In response to Madarame's actions...that senior pupil committed suicide.

Yep, for the first target Nakano witness has taken his life because of this mess.

Ann: Suicide...

Nakano: He must have been unable to bear seeing his work praised under Madarame's name. That was when I disobeyed Madarame's pleas and left...But he quickly pressured other parts of the art world, and my life as a painter was destroyed. I tried to turn over a new leaf working at a ward office...but it was no use. My attachment to art warped my emotions. Soon I began getting attached to everything...In the end, I even turned into a stalker...Ha...Haha...So I'd like to ask again. Please, make Madarame have a change of heart. Not only for me. It's...to save a life of another man as well.

Wow...Madarame's a mess up man. And what life to save next in time did Nakano meant...?

Keiko: Who do you mean...? Wait, Yusuke? He's Madarame's next pupil who he saved since his parents passed away. (He might kill himself next?!)

Nakano: Yes! Yes! Even now, there is still one young man remaining under Madarame's tutelage. I think he's about your age.

Looks like Keiko was right, it was Yusuke if nothing is done and soon.

Morgana: You're right, Madame Keiko. It has to be Yusuke.

Keiko: (No! Not Yusuke!)

Keiko, Ryuji, and Ann were all shock for Yusuke to be the next to be used and thrown out by Madarame to take all the credit than him.

Nakano: Not only is he a talented artist, he also owes Madarame for taking him in after his mother passed...He is a perfect target.

That's why he won't listen to reason at all, so sad.

Ryuji: So Yusuke's got no choice but to listen!

And that's not all, Nakano has talk and seen Yusuke once...

Nakano: A actually spoke to him a few times back when I was still living at Madarame's. I asked him if he found it painful to stay with Madarame...and do you know what he said? "If I could leave, I would..."

So Yusuke really wants to leave Madarame to follow his dreams but he can't do it.

Keiko: Madarame's forcing poor Yusuke to stay...

Ann: Kitagawa-kun...

Nakano: I have no right to say this given my prior cowardice, but I don't want to see another suicide...! I'd like to find a way to save this young man. He has a bright future ahead of him...Please consider that when thinking about changing Madarame's heart. I got to go, I'm glad I told you guys, thanks again, and...good luck.

Once Nakano leaves – for Keiko, Morgana, Ann, and Ryuji to talk about on what they have to do next to pull through this mess to not only stop Madarame from doing all of this, but to also save Yusuke's life.

Morgana: Well, we were asked to do this on behalf from one of Madarame's victims. I guess we might have to change his heart so we don't have much time to rethink about this.

For Keiko was in all the way through this for Yusuke's sake and for Nakano to help him out.

Keiko: You're tight, Morgana, we have to change his heart. (Madarame will pay for this!) Let's save Yusuke!

Ryuji: Hell yeah! Madarame's a piece of shit who preys on the weak!

For Ryuji too, even for Ann were both in on this one.

Ann: Suicide...I'll never let something like that happen! Plus, we finally get to hear how Kitagawa-kun really feels!

Morgana: Since we're here...Let's head to our new hideout to talk about the rest.

Keiko, Ryuji, and Ann: OK!

And they go on the walk-way type of hideout of theirs right away to talk about the rest of stopping Madarame to changing his heart, and saving a life of Yusuke's in time to get out of the shack before he becomes like the old man did to ending his life for Nakano to not witness someone else to die again, sad huh...? Well, that will soon change everything 'even Makoto not trying to get into their business and for Yuuki to keep quiet from her'. More to come next time.


	29. Touring inside of a Museum

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 29 - Touring inside of a Museum

A new hideout with the four Phantom Thieves is on a walk-way area for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann to be gather there to talk about stealing Madarame's heart as their next target. Since he uses his students to make art to be his own work 'but it isn't' to have one old man killed, Nakano's life to be ruined and changed a little thanks to them, and Yusuke will be next since he wants to leave but he's too scared to do anything to even admit the whole thing. So it wasn't too late to change it all.

Morgana: My fellow thieves, welcome to our new hideout!

Keiko: A good place we've discovered, I like it.

Morgana: I good way to get more privacy...Any who, our target this time is Madarame! We all saw that Palace. We'll pay dearly if we assume it's just going to be like the last one. And furthermore...Lady Ann's chastity is on the line! And for Madame Keiko to not become Yusuke's girlfriend...

Ann hate to be heard of her modeling nude.

Ann: What!?

Keiko: I'm not in danger, Morgana, I'll talk to Yusuke to let him know that I already have a boyfriend. That doesn't mean I won't let him down to save someone's life like his.

I think Morgana was being too scared of Ann to be nude to not let it happen at all, and Keiko can handle Yusuke like she has with Ryuji and Yuuki...Sort of.

Morgana: Okay, I know. We'll need to do what we did with Kamoshida. First, we secure an infiltration route in the Palace. After that, we send our calling card. One the Treasure has Materialized, we steal it.

Good plan, as Ryuji had something else to say next...

Ryuji: Oooh, I got a question! Madarame doesn't know that we were doin' stuff in the Palace yet. Why are we already gettin' treated like criminals in there?

Morgana: You're learning, Ryuji. Well done.

Keiko: Is it because he only cares about himself is why...?

Morgana: Something like that. Madame Keiko might have a good point...It must be because he doesn't trust anyone. Any unknown person may as well be an enemy.

Yep, as Keiko just guessed for Morgana to explain the rest, if it's true for Madarame to be a real big jerk.

Ann: Or maybe he's just super salty from all those rumors that have began spreading about him...

Keiko: Salty...?

An odd word to say, but I guess the rumors to be spreading about Madarame has really gotten to him a lot lately.

Ann: I'm just putting it into words for Madarame to feel bad for hiding in the lies for so long.

Ryuji: Then his Palace bein' so crazy had nothing to do with us...?

Nope, I think they're good.

Keiko: If it was, Madarame's Shadow would have tighten up security the first time we went in his Palace.

Morgana: That's right...Either way, we should stay on our best behavior. It'll be harder for us to steal the Treasure if we needlessly increase the security levels.

Not only with that, they also needed to help Yusuke out to leave Madarame from doing all of this. If not, he'll be next to kill himself.

Ann: We need to be careful of Kitagawa-kun this time too. I'm sure that whatever he sees will just get passed on to Madarame.

Yeah, he should stay out of it until the job is done.

Keiko: We don't want to be told on and to have his life to be put in danger... (It's for the best.)

Morgana: That's right!

Now they wanted to guess on what Madarame's Treasure will looks like from the Metaverse on what he sees, to the real world one to have hold of...

Ann: Hey, what is Madarame's Treasure going to look like anyway? Another crown?

Keiko: I think it'll be related to the fine arts to me.

Morgana: And I doubt that. But my sixth sense will know when I see it.

From when he was happy from getting the Treasure from Suguru the first time...? He acted silly of a real cat, how can we forget?

Ryuji: Oh yeah, you go completely nuts, huh.

They'll know when they see it with Morgana, as they must also finish this by the time the art exhibits all over.

Ann: Out time limit is when the exhibit ends, right? That means...June 5th.

They each looked at their phone to see the day ends of the place.

Keiko: We have plenty of time, one thing to do before we send the calling card next. For I'll lead, we'll train, stop Shadows, get more treasure chests to open, some money, and Morgana's our navigator to create a map.

Morgana: I won't let you down, Madame Keiko. We'll carry out the plan after we've sent out the calling card. So, our infiltration route will need to be set in stone two days prior, on June 2nd.

Then it's all settle without holding anything back now.

Ann: Now listen here. We can't mess this up. NO MATTER WHAT! OKAY?!

They hear Ann loud and clear, for Keiko needed to get a few things first before going back.

Keiko: Morgana, come with me. Ryuji and Ann, you two stay here. We need some items and such before we head on out. Let's make this count.

Ryuji and Ann: Right!

Morgana: We better to be getting it done now than forgetting it. We'll be right back.

As Ryuji and Ann waited at their hideout, Keiko and Morgana go out to buy a few things before heading back to the Metaverse place...As Keiko on her own goes back to the Velvet Room where Igor, Caroline, and Justine await for her to show up again to get more Personas and their powers to have from within her mask for today.

Igor: Go right ahead, Ms. Trickster. Take your time.

Keiko: Thank you again, Igor...Ouch!

Caroline kicks her from behind.

Caroline: Move it, Inmate!

Keiko: Caroline, that hurts you know...

She'll be fine for Justine to have no trouble with Keiko, Caroline shows her feelings a bit differently than her twin sister does.

Justine: Please pick out on what you do need to take with you, Inmate.

And she does to choose out good ones and for some to hard to name on other skills they do, but by reading the details will give you some ideas on the rest. For the others to do something, I'll post it up.

Tayla: Persona # 24 - Hua Po

According to scripture Zi-bu-yu in Qing dynasty, Hua Po is a kind of tree spirit said to be formed from the disembodied souls of dead humans when three or more people hang themselves from the same tree. They appear as beautiful young girls that are dressed in white clothes but are much smaller than the average human. Although they cannot speak, it is said that they make sounds that are as beautiful as those of songbirds.

Tayla: Persona # 25 - Koropokkuru

Koropokkuru are a race of small people in Ainu folklore. The name is traditionally analyzed as a tripartite compound of kor or koro ("butterbur plant"), pok ("under, below"), and kur or kuru ("person") and interpreted to mean "people below the leaves of the butterbur plant" in the Ainu language.

The Ainu believe that the Koropokkuru were the people who lived in the Ainu's land before the Ainu themselves lived there. They were short of stature, agile and skilled at fishing. They lived in pits with roofs made from butterbur leaves.

Long ago, the Koropokkuru were on good terms with the Ainu, and would send them deer, fish and other game and exchange goods with them. The little people hated to be seen, however, so they would stealthily make their deliveries under cover of night.

One day, a young Ainu man decided he wanted to see a Koropokkuru for himself, so he waited in ambush by the window where their gifts were usually left. When a Koropokkuru came to place something there, the young man grabbed it by the hand and dragged it inside. It turned out to be a beautiful Koropokkuru woman, who was so enraged at the young man's rudeness that her people have not been seen since. Their pits, pottery and stone implements, the Ainu believe, still remain scattered about the landscape.

Tayla: Persona # 26 – Onmoraki

In Shinto mythology, an Onmoraki is a bird-demon created from the spirits of freshly-dead corpses. They resemble a black crane, and if a person is caught sleeping in a temple's sermon hall, the Onmoraki will rebuke them while flapping its wings. Onmoraki are also said to shout the Degeneration Sutra in the household altar of priests who neglect to read their sutras.

Tayla: Persona # 27 – Ippon-Datara

A rarely seen creature, one is more likely to see his footprints on the mountains. Some believe he might be a blacksmith or the ghost of one.

Got some good ones! Nice...That's enough for Keiko to get for today; as Keiko to be all set to go until the twins ask her to stay for a few seconds.

Keiko: Is there something you two wish to talk about with me...?

She sits down to wait to hear what Caroline and Justine needed to say to her Keiko before heading out for today.

Caroline: Look how many Personas you're making. Not bad for an inmate like yourself.

Justine: Yes, and with it...We can help you out with something special as part of your rehabilitation.

Sounds good for them to help out Keiko a lot more besides Igor.

Caroline: It's rare for you to smile like this, Justine.

Justine: But you're the one smiling a lot more, Caroline.

Keiko laughs to see there was some good from Caroline and Justine to be good people with a strong attitude of theirs.

Keiko: (They're still like children from a different world...) You two are sweeter and amazing as you both appeared to be, I like that.

For it to be true, the twins hide it from Keiko to feel it out either way 'or try to'.

Caroline: Shut it, Inmate!

Justine: We wardens are only please on how you're rehabilitating so far.

Caroline: So idiotic! Still, I like your guts, Inmate. You have so many guys for one of them to have you, live a good life, you're smarter than you look, and...Ah...Just keep it up smoothly.

Justine: It is true that you can do more than just slack off, Inmate, very good.

Still, they do like Keiko to getting use to her more because she was a girl like them.

Keiko: You're welcome...I guess...? (Just agree and smile with them, Keiko, just go along with it.)

Justine: Very well. If you do some good, we'll allow you to do other free things from outside of the prison cells from getting more Personas and visit us from time to time.

Sounds like a good deal to take this type of deal.

Caroline: Don't forget to take care some of the things on your hard work if you really want this without our help. That's how a deal works after all, just take it and leave it already. It's like you forget where you are, Inmate. You've got some real guts though! With that spirit, you should have no trouble making progress! If you have the will to continue your penal labor, we can grant you greater freedom within this prison.

Keiko: Yes, I'll do so. Thank you, Justine and Caroline. (Looks like I just made a deal with Caroline and Justine.)

They shake on it, and the deal was all set. You all know what that means...Another Confidant is opening for those two now, being a bonus type for the twins type of get of their Confidants here. For another slot to be open.

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Strength Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

Tayla: Strength Arcana # 8 - Caroline and Justine

Portrayed as a young woman holding up a terrifying beast (more often a lion), the Strength Arcana symbolizes an imagery beyond the Beast And Beauty, and is associated with the morality about the stronger power of self-control, gentleness, courage and virtue over brute force. In tarot readings, it can also represent creative or physical energy that needs to be or is about to be unleashed, sometimes out of desire to be recognized. The card is also named Fortitude in some decks, further giving meanings revolving on courage.

Game play-wise, the Personas of the Strength Arcana are commonly Personas excelling in Physical attributes. Archetypes embodied by Strength Arcana Personas are warrior figures and heroes, or are figures that embody strength of body or character.

A commonality between characters of the Strength Arcana is their strength of heart. Strength characters are not upset easily and typically portray the fortitude that the Strength card represents in readings.

Caroline: Now, it's time for your next task!

Justine: Train more to come in to see more Personas and some you've gotten so far, and that's it for now. Until next time.

Keiko takes off for now to make new friends with the twin girls, as she and Morgana go to get some things and to also sell some stuff for more money at Iwai's place again...From selling a lot they've gotten to buy some armor wearing for Morgana to equip for him to look good in battle, and playing a little game to get something from the venting machine.

Iwai: (Looks like I might have myself a new favorite costumer. A high school girl student.)

I guess he does. Keiko leaves afterwards...When will she ask Iwai about the gun thing he gave to her...? Soon I bet. Heading back to the hideout of the access hall ways where Ryuji and Ann were waiting for Keiko and Morgana to wait be all set to go to the Metaverse Palace of Madarame's museum area for the Phantom Thieves to investigate some more 'while also training there at the same time'.

Morgana: We're back and we're all set to head on out. To the Metaverse for the Phantom Thieves to make our move.

And they do it...Arriving from the real world to the Metaverse to transforming while arriving from outside of the Palace for Keiko to let them know of her catchphrase to say to her friends.

Keiko: Here we go again...Team, let's move out. Sorry, it just something I wanted to say those words as a type of super hero. Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

And they've arrived to sneak in by jumping over the walls to enter the back way to get inside of Madarame's place for the four Phantom Thieves were ready. Joker, Skull, Mona, and Panther know what they have to do. Getting around the hallway rooms of the other portraits on the walls, it had lots of laser on the side walls to go off if anyone walks through it. That's not good.

Morgana: Joker, wait!

She stops to see the trap around the walls.

Keiko: When did this thing got set up? It wasn't here the last time.

Morgana: I guess it just happened. It'll trip the security to go off, we can't slip up.

Ryuji: But how was this done so quickly?

Ann: Rumors are spreading fast from Madarame's plagiarism quickly.

Well, there was still a way to get through it without tripping any of the alarms.

Morgana: Joker, can you do a fast slide in?

Keiko: I have been playing soft ball at gym class during school. I think I can give it a try if everyone else can follow my lead.

For Keiko to stand next to the thing to back up a little, runs, slides to ducking down, and she and the others made it.

Morgana: It worked! Just keep on doing it if we come across more of these things. Let's keep going.

And do so to be fighting off Madarame's security guards to be Shadows to keep on going...Walking around the hallways some more and slide ducking more security lasers, to finally seeing more Shadows guarding around the main entrance part of the Palace. Going through the other side from the golden statue, there was another room to enter into next for them to not go in yet, but they soon will.

Ann: Who knows what will be in the next room once we go up a bit further, right...?

Morgana: And the securities will be even tighter as well. So be ready for anything, Skull...

For Morgana and Ann to look at Ryuji to try not to mess things up, but not for Keiko.

Ryuji: Why's everyone but Joker lookin' at me like that?

I think everyone 'and to Keiko/Joker's point of view' for them to all to do just fine.

Keiko: We'll be fine. Let's head up stairs.

And up they go...Another room to have some lock doors to duck through other lasers to finding some safe room to heal back up and to keep on moving for the four Phantom Thieves. Having a lot more Shadows 'as security guards' to be stopped, to get some more items and treasure chests to open up, and more arts all over the walls was something else; they kept on sneaking around the place and attacking the Shadows little by little and seeing one security card to use on the lasers to shut some of them down.

Ann: Joker, use this to turn off some of the other lasers to pass through the rest without any trouble.

She does touch the system to make it happen.

Keiko: That was easy. Let's head up stairs.

Entering in another part of the room, one of the door wasn't opening for them to for the system to kicking it down. With a lot more Shadows from outside of the room glass to see right through them, they see another golden vase for Morgana to spot it.

Morgana: Hey, Treasure...No way we're leaving this one behind...Look how shiny it is!

This wasn't Madarame's but Morgana just jumps right in to hold the item.

Ryuji: Mona, get down. We're not here for Treasure like this one-Wait! I think you just step on somethin'!

That's not good at all.

Ann: Is that bad?

Keiko felt something to move away from it and to try to warn the others.

Keiko: Stand back!

She gets out fine. But for Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana to be trapped in a laser type of wall, all three of them were stuck.

Morgana: Crap! I just trip over a trap!

Ryuji: Nice goin', Mona! So...How do we get out of this mess? Joker, got any ideas?

Keiko: Maybe I can...

Using her dagger to cut the lasers down, with was no good to be burned.

Keiko: That didn't work.

Morgana: Those lasers are hard to go through, we're going to find another way around to getting us out, Joker. You're the only one who can do it.

Ann: Yes! You're the only one who's not caught like the rest of us.

With no other choice to try freeing the others, Keiko was on her own for a bit.

Keiko: (On my own...?) I'll see what I can do. You guys just stay put for me, without touching the lasers.

Morgana: Just find a machine that can turn this off for each of us one at a time, fight your way through, and don't get caught by any other lasers, Joker, you can do this.

Keiko/Joker will do her best to free all three of her friends with some work. From climbing up top on the ceiling part of the museum, to wait from above to attack the Shadows from below that show up, a type of hide and sneak up attack thing. Looking around some more as Keiko discovers two buttons of a red and blue one to press them both...One opens on the left side of the glass walls to free Ann first.

Ann: Thanks, Joker! Let's go free the other two next.

Keiko: That's one down to freeing Panther first.

They climb up again for Keiko spots foot print from her Third Eye ability to follow them to the next button to be hiding somewhere, that leaves to a huge painting to remove with the button there to press it and...this one frees Ryuji now to meet up with the two girls.

Ryuji: Awesome, Joker! You're so hot...It's time to free the cat!

Keiko: And with Skull freed, there's one more to go.

The three search around the find the last button to be somewhere in the room, or hidden right under their noses for Morgana was the last one to free since he was stuck in the middle to set off the trap by accident. He loves treasures to get, doesn't he? Keiko senses something inside the vent to crawl through for the three to do. And remember the room next to the trap was locked? They sneaked right on inside of it through the vents instead to have full control of the system to shut it down from there; the only problem was they needed to find a password to put it in to the computer to shut it down. There was a way...Keiko, Ryuji, and Ann sneak back outside from the door to hear two guards talking about it.

**Guard # 1: Any signs of anything odd or fishy?**

**Guard # 2: No. And you changed the password too for the security lasers?**

**Guard # 1: I did it just in case. It's hello.**

**Guard # 2: What?**

**Guard # 1: No really, it's hello. #07734. It says hello when you turn it up side down.**

**Guard # 2: Kind of childish to come up with if you ask me...**

No kidding, it is but a good thing for Keiko, Ryuji, and Ann to rush back into the room to type in the password #07734 straight to the computer system for the security to shut it down. Once it was entered, the entire lasers around Morgana was down for him to move again.

Morgana: Thanks, everyone! I'm free!

Keiko: Now the whole gang's back. And Mona, please be more careful next time. (And he says about watching out for any traps.)

Moving back to seeing the item being real to be fine to get with no traps for Morgana felt something from it.

Morgana: I still want this. Something about this vase is drawing me...

Keiko senses it too for it was more than a hidden item inside.

Keiko: Well, I guess we can try it again.

Breaking it, only for...a giant gem-like being was floating right next to the Phantom Thieves? What kind of item was it suppose to be? Or better yet...what type of strange Shadow was this thing?

Ann: A flying gem?

Morgana: So that's why I was so drawn to this thing. Joker, attack it! 

Like hitting the gem itself?

Keiko: Are you sure, Mona?

Morgana: I'll explain later! Just do it!

And she does to get crushed and to reveal on what they call it a Regent type of thing to come to life, it looks like a type of ghost.

Ryuji: A...Ghost...The hell...?

Tayla: Persona # 28 - Regent

Regent is based on the Regent Diamond, a 141 carat diamond originating from India. It was named as such when it was purchased by Regent Philippe II, Duke of Orléans.

Anyways, all four of them attack the Regent to try to stay alive...Using some whip from Ann's whipping, Ryuji's many bat hits, Morgana's Zorro's strong wind attacks, and Keiko having one Persona skills of wind power and shooting at Regent, it becomes some type of power to go within Keiko's mask without putting up a fight. Nice! So different from any other Personas they've run into so far.

Morgana: Way a go, everyone! 

Keiko: That thing's easy to have for so much power...

Ann: But what was that thing?

Morgana explains the other part of the Regent to fighting and then getting it for power...

Morgana: Those are Regent type of Shadow/Persona, Lady Ann. Or rather be called when they're gems at first are Treasure Demons.

Tayla: Treasure Demons – these things come from Palaces or Mementos. When opening a shiny treasure chest, there is a small chance the shadow of a rare Persona will pop up instead and attempt to escape from the player. The chance of their appearance in Mementos can be boosted by venturing there during bad weather. Fleeing from a Treasure Demon in Mementos will not cause it to re-spawn immediately. The player has to enter another battle with a Shadow to re-spawn the Treasure Demon on the field. This may be exploited to spawn the Treasure Demon that the player needs to complete the Compendium. Causing The Reaper to appear and engage it in battle also helps to re-spawn the Treasure Demon afterwards, however, the player's speed must be high to escape the Reaper battle.

When engaged in battle, it will remain stumbled for few turns but quickly flee. Knocking it down and then asking it to join will obtain the Persona instantly.

The difference with Element demons is that Treasure Demons cannot be created via fusion but can only be negotiated and obtained in the dungeon (Element demons on the other hand never respond to negotiation).

Ryuji: Use for power, but not to use as Personas in battle...I think I get it...

Keiko: Then let's leave it like that for now. (Cool, more power to gather from those things.) Time to keep on going.

Now they can keep on going for the Phantom Thieves to be more careful this time. Gong further in the room, to sneaking from the back side to see a huge hole on the ground.

Ryuji: Wow! Watch out, Joker, there's a huge pit down there!

But all three of them jumped on it, nothing but an illusion flooring arts of the human eye to mess with. Those things are cool.

Keiko: Skull, its a fake. Its those amazing art works to trick people's eyes with.

Ann: Looks and feel fine to us.

Ryuji felt silly to down with them, to falling down hard and feeling silly there.

Morgana: Try looking harder the next time you see something, will you, Skull?

Ryuji: I meant to do that...

Walking a bit more from room to room 'even the restrooms', to moving around more to get to the safe room to hold up for a bit...they were able to move on afterwards.

Ann: I can't believe we were in the boy's bathroom.

Keiko: Just for the treasure to get it all, Panther, see? We're out now.

And one more in the girl's bathroom next.

Ann: Oh...! Give me a break! Skull! Mona!

Mona: Sorry!

Getting out there right away.

Ryuji: It's not like this was a perverted thing to be in, Panther, please!

Then they did some fresh healing up, with power, more equipment things to add in, and they keep on going. And fighting more Shadows, to be doing well for these guys – with more treasure chests to open up, next heading to the next room for more lasers to be put up and more security Shadows to trap them.

Keiko: Another trap?

Ryuji: Can will still fight while trying to find an exit?!

More Shadows to battle, the four Phantom Thieves have to be ready for anything.

**Shadow Security Guard: Intruders in the Second Exhibition Room! Apprehend them at once! **

They do it in a hurry to cut their way out and escape somewhere else. To spot another big painting to remove off the walls, another switch was hiding behind it.

Ann: There's our way out!

Keiko presses the button to keep on going where they needed to go to next. With the lasers down for both side doors, the four kept on going in the next room to spot something different of another path way to look and feel like a garden type of room.

Morgana: Check this place out. Yes...I'm having a feeling this where we need to go to next, let's check it out.

With them going through the slide doors to open up quickly for them to walk to the room, to see another door being blocked by electrical walls to shock anyone who touches it. Keiko uses it with her dagger to see how powerful it was.

Keiko: More traps to keep us out. But I do feel something odd within the next room.

Ryuji: All the way from here, Joker? That's pretty scary and still kick ass.

Seems like they have find another way to get around it or turning off the security systems of it.

Ann: I guess we can get pass them?

Morgana: Not like this, no. Whatever's inside, it must be well protected.

Soon enough, Ann spots something written on the wall sign.

Ann: Hey, there's something written here. Look...

All four of them see it.

Keiko: A sign, but what does it say?

Ann reads it for the others to hear it out.

Ann: It says - "All personals: This door can only be opened via the security room that lies beyond it...Please be cautious, as it is possible to open from the outside."

In other words, no one can open it in any way unless it opens beyond this point from the other side.

Ryuji: So...It's not gonna open?! How the hell are we goin' to get inside?! There has to be another way!

May be not in the Metaverse...But Morgana remembers the same door design somewhere back at the real world, remember...?

Morgana: Wait, wait! The door...I think I've seen the strange patterns on it from somewhere else...Yeah, there's no mistaken it. I know that door!

Keiko: You do, Mona? Then please tell us.

About that part...

Morgana: I'll explain more when we leave this place. I promise, we're all done for today.

Just like that, huh? But luckily, its for a good reason.

Ryuji: Why...?

Morgana: The door from the real-world will be the key to opening this one. In any case, come on! Let's head on back! We'll hatch us a plan to coming back here later, this will work.

And they do for Ryuji and Ann follow Morgana to getting out of the Museum Palace, as Keiko does the same to place her trust on him.

Keiko: (I suppose we should listen to Morgana for the time being...)

For they leave the place until the next time they come back for them to return to the real world again for the Nav to do so. As Keiko, Morgana, Ann, and Ryuji are right outside of Madarame's shack home, they need to know how they can unlock the door for them to get through somehow back in the Palace of the Metaverse.

Ann: Okay, so...How're we supposed to get past that door...?

Ryuji: I dunno...You think there's some kinda off switch somewhere?

If there was one, Keiko would've found one but she didn't.

Keiko: I would've sense it out if there was one in the same room we were in, but it wasn't. Sorry.

That's when Morgana's head pops out of Keiko's school bag to say something next...

Morgana: Looks like this is where I come in.

Yep, Morgana had a plan.

Ann: Morgana...?

Keiko: That's right, you have a plan of some kind, right? What is it?

Morgana: You got it, Madame Keiko. I have a suspicious place in mind. Remember? This shack is the basis for Madarame's Palace. I actually scouted it out the last time we were here.

From him wondering around while Yusuke was trying to model Ann at first? That's what Morgana's been doing.

Keiko: (When we waited for Yusuke to finish modeling Ann, or tried to. That's it!) Good thinking, Morgana, I wish I would've done the same thing.

Ryuji: Whoa...So this was your plan from the start...?

Morgana: Correct.

Well, that and he was bored to see something right in front of him to be just luck.

Ann: ...You only went "scouting" because you were bored.

Ann has gotten Morgana right there.

Ryuji: So? Where's the this suspicious place?

Morgana: It's on the second floor. I noticed an unnaturally hefty lock on the door up there.

To put the two doors from the Metaverse to the one in Madarame's shack...it matches.

Keiko: Now I see...Those two are the same for one to work here to allow us to go through back from the Metaverse's side.

Ann: If it's locked, that means there's something in there he doesn't want people to see.

Ryuji: But don't we wanna be openin' the door in the Palace?

That's the whole point to it all after all, the big problem was allowing to go to Madarame's place with a reason from Yusuke to make it happened.

Morgana: Yes, and we're going to do that by opening the real one in front of Madarame's eyes. Basically, we're going to change his cognition that the door is unopenable.

From opening the one in the real world, will let them through back at the Metaverse of Madarame's Palace.

Ann: In other words...when we open the one in Madarame's house, that area in his Palace will open on its own?

Keiko: I think it'll all work out from here to there kind of thing.

Keiko gets it, for Ann to understand a little, but not Ryuji just yet.

Ryuji: I'm not really gettin' it...Is that gonna work?

Morgana: Trust me! There's no chance it won't open! ...I think! You understand, don't you, Madame Keiko?

Here we go again...For Keiko seems to get where Morgana was going with all of this.

Keiko: It can't hurt to try, right? Let's do it.

Ryuji: Well yeah, but...

Again, Ryuji had an odd feeling from Morgana's planning to at least have everyone believe in him like Keiko does and hopefully Ann will too.

Morgana: Why don't you trust me, Ryuji?! It's worth a try!

Ann: But even then, there's still that hefty lock we have to deal with in reality, right?

In case anyone hasn't forgotten, Morgana was a tool maker to also pick locks to open up with his small body.

Morgana: Oh, that'll be a breeze. Just give me a hairpin and I'll handle it.

Keiko: He's a tool maker after all.

Morgana: That I am! It'll take some time though. Doing everything by myself in front of Madarame would be impossible. If only there was someone who could distract him for a while...

All three of them were looking at Ann to be the only one since Yusuke wants her to model naked.

Ann: ...Huh?

Ryuji: Oh...Ohhh!

Now Ryuji was catching on.

Keiko: It's you or me, Ann, since you have to model and Yusuke likes me a lot.

Ryuji: I mean, yeah...How are we even gonna get into his house? We'd get reported for sure if we forced ourselves in...

Ann didn't get it yet.

Ann: What?

Ryuji: I hate to see Keiko go in there with the pervert Yusuke...So I guess the only way is...havin' you go nude.

Now she knows...

Ann: WHAT!?

Keiko: Sorry, Ann, you're our last hope we have.

Morgana: And fancy you say that, Ryuji. I was just thinking the same thing.

I don't think Ann likes the idea at all.

Ann: This isn't funny! Keiko!

Keiko: Wait, there's another way to go around it...

Ryuji: Yeah, we're not sayin' you should really get naked.

How else will they get inside without a reason why Ann is allow in for Morgana to take care of the rest.

Morgana: It's simply the best excuse for you to enter Madarame's house without raising suspicions...So, we'd like from you to play the role of the decoy, Lady Ann.

Ann: This is way too sudden...I mean, I don't know where the locked door is.

Well, that's for Morgana to be there by Ann's side for this one while getting the lock door to open.

Morgana: Don't worry, I'll accompany you.

Ann: But that's still technically only me...Worst comes to worst, what if I get found out...?

Morgana: We can run into the Palace! ...Or something?

It was the only chance they can take for Ann to be the decoy and Morgana to do the unlocking part.

Ann: Is that really gonna work?! I mean, you're not giving me much confidence in this plan! Do I have to be the bait...? I hate to see Keiko in the arms of Kitagawa-kun to also be worse, but still...!

Keiko: I already have a boyfriend, Ann, it's the only way. Sorry...

Looks like Ann has to do it.

Ann: Why can't one of you guys go nude?!

Keiko: Not me!

Keiko covers herself to not be part of Yusuke's modeling at all for Ryuji to day dream.

Ryuji: Seein' you two would be nice...Still, this is Yusuke we're talkin' about. And it ain't what he wants to see me naked.

Morgana gets scared to image Ryuji naked in his mind almost.

Morgana: No thank you!

Ann: Then make it so he does!

Well, maybe there be more to the planning...

Ryuji: Ann, all you gotta do is trick Yusuke, have him take you to that room, then just open the door...

Ryuji was enjoying this way too much.

Ann: You make it sound so easy, Ryuji...! And Keiko, I don't want you to be in the worse spot than you already are with Kitagawa-kun who's in love with you...But if there's no other way...I don't...I don't...I don't have a choice...Urghhhh! God! Fine, I'll do it! For justice! Seriously, you guys better pull this one off!

Now everything was all set to go.

Keiko: I will and to save your body.

Ryuji: Double for me!

Morgana: If it's for your sake, Lady Ann, I won't stop scratching even if all my claws were to break!

Ryuji: We'll be countin' on you, Morgana! Don't let Yusuke notice ya, all right?

Keiko: I don't want for Ann to get expose more than Yusuke trying to kiss me!

Yeah, for Morgana to do his part and protect Ann at all coast.

Ann: If he tries to force my clothes off...I'll tear the house down! I'm really gonna lose it if we do all this and the Palace doesn't open! Got it?!

I think they all do loud and clear.

Keiko: You got it, Ann. (I hate to see Ann when she's on her period to be twice as scary as this one already is...!)

Ryuji: We're workin' to get dirty on that guy's crimes either way. It won't go to waste. All right, let's get down and dirty tomorrow after school!

Not a good time to joke around other than getting the whole thing over and done with.

Keiko and Ann: Ryuji!

Ryuji: What...?

Ann: Tomorrow?! Right away?

Ryuji: Earlier the better.

One little thing on Ann's mind to ask about next...

Ann: Um, b-but...will Kitagawa-kun agree?

Keiko: Sadly, I think he will...

Ryuji: I dunno, just say something like "I really need it to be tomorrow." That should work, yeah?

Saying it in a sexy way, Ryuji, to act like Ann is just creepy.

Ann: Shut up, Ryuji...You should be defending me!

Keiko: Look, we'll be fine. All of us will. Let just go home, sleep, get through school tomorrow, and then make our move.

It settles then...For Ryuji and Ann to text to one another to hope for the best, all will be good for them to go home and Keiko and Morgana do the same thing to have Akechi over to watch some TV upstairs while hanging out again.

Morgana: (Madame Keiko needs some time with her real man before moving out tomorrow, she earns it.)

You said it, Morgana.

Akechi: A nice way for us to watch TV like this, Keiko, just you and me. It's sweet.

Keiko: It is, Akechi-Cun. With so many things to be going on and more with my friends after seeing some art works.

Akechi was aware of the art exhibit of Madarame was open from this week for a bit.

Akechi: Oh, yes. A nice way to see lots of other fine works...I see you enjoy those things a lot, Princess. It just...

Keiko: It just what...?

Akechi: Oh, it's nothing. A lot of rumors are going around lately I've been picking up on the news. Something about plagiarism art works, I have to look it up from there in case it's true. A lot of police work I'm afraid. With this and the Phantom Thieves-!

This almost made Keiko choke on her water from drinking it, as Akechi helps her out.

Keiko: (What!? He knows about us?!)

Akechi: Princess! Easy there, I didn't mean to say it by surprise.

Patting Keiko on the back, she was fine...Just not from this news or Morgana to over hear.

Keiko: (Just play along, Keiko...) Oh, I see...Phantom Thieves.

Akechi: Nah, don't let the name get to you. I want to learn about them on why they're doing it. Part of my job as a detective on what they're doing is right or wrong...I have nothing against them.

Really? He doesn't? That's odd for Akechi to say for Keiko to sense a lot of good from her boyfriend.

Keiko: You don't...? (Better than having him chase after us!) So, how do you feel about these Phantom Thieves...? Sorry, I know some of the parts about them so far.

Akechi: Not at all. It just something to look up on, my partner who's a lawyer name Sae Niijima is more to stopping them after Kamoshida turned himself in from the crimes he confessed with his heart to change. I want to learn more by seeing how it's done to believe in the justice system from the bad to change.

For Sae and her last name sounded familiar to Keiko from someone else she knows of...

Keiko: (Sae Niijima...? Her last name sounds familiar...) 

Akechi: Princess, don't worry your sweet little head. I can handle this one and still see you.

He pats Keiko on the head to hug her.

Keiko: You do that, Akechi.

Akechi: I will...Now there's no need to worry, let's watch something else for a little while longer.

Watching more on TV, Keiko does have another question to ask Akechi about next. And from the item she still have to save her one special wish given by Igor, what will it be? And will she show the others later...? What do you guys think? Anyways, the question part comes up next.

Keiko: (I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring this question up...) Akechi-Cun, I have another question to ask...About the plagiarism part only...How can you tell if someone's lying to you of being an artist, but he isn't to steal their works without taking an credit for it? If that someone was stuck to be like a slave to do so, what would you do?

Now that's a good one to be about Yusuke being trapped to do those awful things for Madarame with no way out of it. For Akechi to see how Keiko feels, he holds her hand to feel the same way Yusuke's feeling right now 'to leave out of the name to answer the question for his girl'. They like the two understand each other so well.

Akechi: Hmm...Plagiarism on others to be the top man than his students...? I would be against the law and trying to cheat. I would leave right away to report to the police with enough proof to stopping it. I see what you're saying, Keiko, if people are like that in real life or if the rumors are more than what's been spreading so much...there could be an issue. I just hope it can be solved without ever happening again. Does that answer your question?

Seems like it for Akechi's words mean well to have Keiko remember it to tell that to Yusuke while there's still time left to save him.

Keiko: It does, Akechi-Cun, thanks.

Akechi: It's no trouble at all, Princess, never with you.

Seems like Akechi and Keiko still see each other to still live a good life, and Morgana sees their secrets will remain safe. Akechi doesn't want to stop the Phantom Thieves, but to learn more by the law as a detective was fine. Funny, he wants to stop on bad guys they're targeting more than them to do something right for others. The two kissed a little to watch some shows before calling it a night.

Keiko: You're so sweet, Akechi-Cun. (Looks like Akechi does understand what I do...some of it to leave the rest be. But I'm glad he'll not come after us, not from the man I love. We still have time to save Yusuke tomorrow and stop Madarame quickly.)

Strong words to help out one another, stopping a fake, and still know who the real bad guy is...No worries Akechi's a good guy in my version with some parts to be changed around it, another villain that I've made up – well more from the "Royal Edition" thing to come around 'if it's true' of a made up type of villain to be told, but how will this one be different...? More on that later to be way even than my version of Akechi to not be happening here. Even more next time, as something weird was surround one spot in the area with Shadows all over, and one girl to be standing around in type of school uniform for this one to be walking around the city. Huh?


	30. Yusuke Kitagawa – Fox

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 30 - Yusuke Kitagawa – Fox

Year – 20xx

Day # 40 – May 5/19th – Thursday

A long day at school to finally pass and end for Keiko for her and Ryuji were ready to head back to the Metaverse of Kamoshida's Palace, while Morgana and Ann get the door open by any means from Yusuke without noticing a thing to do the modeling. Oh, boy! Meeting at the hideout to be ready for it all.

Keiko: I'm all set whenever you are, Ryuji.

Ryuji: Right, babe. Morgana. Ann. We're both countin' on you two to get it done.

Morgana: Okay, remember what to do while waiting from the Palace. I get the door to open, and you two sneak right through. And then both Lady Ann and I will meet you there.

And they do so for Joker and Skull for the time being. As Ann makes a call with Yusuke 'having to agree to model for him' calls up, and he allows her to come over, and Morgana sneaks inside. Time to put the plans into action.

Ann: Well, here goes nothing...

Places, people, because it's show time!

Yusuke: To think you'd really come...I assumed you were lying when you contacted me. I sure hope Ms. Keiko will be joining us real soon.

A made up excuse for Ann to come up with, but this was going well so far.

Ann: I'm sorry it was so sudden.

Yusuke: Oh, it's not a problem. But as I told you yesterday, Sensei will be returning in about twenty or thirty minutes. So um…I'm sorry if that causes some anxiety on your part.

Ann: (whispering) That's why I'm here today, dammit.

Careful what you say, Ann...

Yusuke: What was that?

Ann: Oh no, it was nothing!

Yusuke: By the way…Have you gained some weight?

For Ann to show up and Yusuke was happy for her to show up...Only to be wearing tons of clothes on her to look big 'it was just the clothes', A lot to be wearing.

Ann: You think so? I weigh the same as always…Maybe I'm bloated today?

Yusuke: So, then…can you, um…get ready here?

Ann: I…need to take my clothes off, right?

Yusuke: Y-Yes please...

Ann: I'm embarrassed. Could you look the other way…?

Anyways, Ann starts to take the many clothes all off. She throws the clothes near Yusuke to have him think other wise.

Yusuke: ...! ...Oh!

Ann was acting like she was doing all of this for Yusuke's art work and Ann's modeling...

Ann: Phew, that was tight...

This gets Yusuke blushing.

Yusuke: Tight…? No, I'm doing this for art…!

Ann: Don't look over here, OK…? Hey, your sensei's coming back soon, right?

Yusuke: I believe so...

Ann: Hm…Do you think we could do this somewhere else then? A little more atmosphere would be lovely...

Yusuke: This should be good enough...

Ann: But wouldn't a room with a lock be a bit better?

Yusuke: A lock…?

This has Yusuke a bit confused on what Ann meant.

Ann: Must a girl say more…?

And then Ann starts to ask Yusuke kindly to model somewhere else in the place. Only to have twenty to thirty minutes until Madarame returns.

Even more clothes were being thrown next to Yusuke some more.

Yusuke: Wha!? But the only one with a lock is…Sensei's room…

Ann: Then why not there?

Yusuke: I can't intrude…Besides, I don't have the key...

If Yusuke didn't have the key, then it was up to Morgana to take care of things.

Ann: (whispering) He says he doesn't have the key.

Morgana: It's OK. That's why I'm here. I'll just use this hairpin...

Yusuke: Takamaki-san, are you about-

Turning around, Yusuke just sees Ann in her regular school uniform on. So, why was Morgana still peeking his head to see her now?

Yusuke: You were wearing all this?

Ann: D-Don't you think it's cold today?

Not a good actor, huh Ann...?

Yusuke: I suppose so? The sun is starting to set...

Ann: Riiight? That's why a change of location would be nice… I mean, I'm gonna take it all off.

Yusuke: True… (to himself) It might make for a better picture if I can brighten my model's mood...

Ann: Uh-huh! That's right!

Yusuke: She may even be willing to try out various expressive poses for use in a dynamic composition...

I don't want to think about what type of poses she might do for Yusuke...

Ann: Wh-What kind of poses?!

Keep acting no matter how bad you are, Ann.

Morgana: Lady Ann! You have to act! Get back in character!

Still giving it her all 'or tries to'.

Ann: Let's gooo...I was just starting to get in the mood.

Leaving the room for Yusuke to go after her.

Yusuke: Wait! If you wander around, Sensei will...

Ann: Ohhh...It's sooo hot.

She starting taking off the other part of her clothes next.

Yusuke: W-We really can't use any other room...

Leaving the room for Morgana to take care of things, Yusuke turns around to see how Ann was doing. For Yusuke to think Ann was pretty 'but more with Keiko on his mind' to has to keep his mind on his art work; for Ann to sound cute saying something about a room with a lock to like and Yusuke knew right away it was Madarame's room, and for Ann to have her school uniform on to removing it slowly to get Yusuke to try to model her and not wondering around the house, Morgana sees he doesn't have the key to the lock to make his move next. From her jacket and socks to be taking off next.

Ann: Hey, why not this one?

Yusuke: Please, wait!

He goes after Ann to think she'll get completely naked. Ann needs to distract Yusuke a bit longer...

Ann: I'm counting on you, Mona...!

So far, so good...Back at the Metaverse for Ryuji and Keiko to wait for the door to be unlocked.

Keiko: (Come on, Ann...Morgana...You two can do it.)

Waiting was still kind of boring for them, huh?

Ryuji: Joker, are they seriously gonna pull the whole thing off? Hearing Ann to act all seductive in her acting on Yusuke will be hard to do. Someone like her, I doubt anyone guy dumb enough to fall for it.

Keiko: What's wrong? Are you jealous...? (I think Ryuji is.)

Seems like he was...

Ryuji: I...I am not! Looks, Joker, Madarame will be back soon, right? What if Morgana doesn't pull this off for us to make him see and not get into trouble? Even more on Yusuke?

Keiko: You ask too many questions sometimes...Even I would never seduce a man like Yusuke, it'll be kind of wrong and freaky at the same time. Anyways, everything will work out.

For Keiko to have a good feeling, then Ryuji believes in her.

Tayla: I'm sorry, but...Just love Ann already, stupid! Well, he's calling Ann by her first name now, so...not bad so far, Ryuji.

Ryuji: Yeah, I wanna think that too, but...It's almost time.

For it to get the lock door to open up, yes it was getting close...With Keiko and Ryuji still waiting there and back in the real world – as Ann showed her real clothes in shorts to see Morgana was...having trouble using his paws to unlock the opening up, for it was Madarame's storage room to keep the paintings of his safe 'or so Yusuke was told by his own teacher'.

Yusuke: Please, can you just wait and-

Ann sees the door down the hallways to keep Yusuke for not seeing Morgana unlocking it.

Ann: What's past here?

Yusuke: That's...

She could tell what it was right away.

Ann: So the door Mona mentioned is up ahead...

She sees how Morgana was holding up as Yusuke tries to stop Ann from going anywhere else.

Yusuke: I keep telling you, you can't...!

Yep, Morgana was trying his best to unlock the door with his little paws.

Ann: You're still not done?!

Morgana: It's hard to do this...with cat paws!

Hurry it up...!

Yusuke: Is something the matter?

Ann: Oh, ummm...Sooo, what is this room?

Still bad at acting, Ann, really you are. But it's enough to keep Yusuke busy a bit longer.

Yusuke: It's a storage area for old paintings.

Ann: Storage...Hey, Kitagawa-kun...Why don't we...do it in here? I won't be embarrassed if we go somewhere nobody can find us...

Yusuke: Only Sensei can go in there.

Ann: Pleeease…? I wanna be alone with you. Somewhere like, quiet. You know, where we won't get interrupted.

Even Morgana hate how Ann was acting.

Morgana: ...Is he really going to buy that terrible act?!

Ann: Stay focused!

Ouch, talk about getting burned.

Yusuke: Hm?

Ann: Ohhh, it's just sooo frustrating that my feelings aren't getting through to you! Kitagawa-kun, do you not like girls like me…?

Yusuke: N-No, that's not true...

Well, so far Ann is keeping Yusuke distracted really well 'by some luck'.

Morgana: How is that working on him?!

No kidding.

Ann: Please? We can continue this…inside...

Yusuke: S-Sure...I mean, no! We can't go in there! It's locked anyway, so...

Ann: Fine! This is too embarrassing...I'm leaving!

Yusuke: But...

Ann was good to have Yusuke's eyes on her only and not on Morgana.

Ann: Let's just do it in here! OK?!

Yusuke: What do I do...?

For Ann wants to have Yusuke model her in the room no matter what she try to seduce him to not give in one bit to want to model her nude. It would've worked until Madarame comes back home at a bad time...

Madarame: I'm home.

Yusuke and Ann hear his voice. Hurry it up, Morgana!

Yusuke: S-Sensei?!

Madarame: Yusuke?

And with luck, Morgana gets the door unlocked.

Morgana: All right, it's open!

See a teacher catching a student near his storage room and Morgana finally getting it open for Yusuke to see what's inside since Ann went in with Morgana to go to the Metaverse next; and for Madarame to see it open to not be so happy about it at all 'making him snap' in furious rage. As Ann follows Morgana in the room to catch Yusuke by surprise.

Yusuke: Huh...?

And worse, Madarame sees the whole thing as well. Not good...!

Madarame: What are you doing there?!

Yusuke: I-It's...It's not what it looks like!

Soon, Ann pulls Yusuke to the room with Morgana right away.

Yusuke: Wha...?!

Madarame: Not in there...!

For Ann had no choice but to show Yusuke something to drag him inside. Back at the Metaverse for Keiko and Ryuji kept on waiting for the door to open up for them.

Ryuji: Borin'...! When is it-?

They soon felt and hear something happening.

Keiko: Skull, look! The door! It's opening! (They did it! Ann. Morgana. We'll see you two in a bit.)

Now they can go through the rest of the way in.

Ryuji: ...It's off! They seriously did it!

Keiko: They really did it!

They sure did...

Ryuji: Yeah, for real!

The two hugged it out with joy to do one thing to complete with so far, almost too close to have Ryuji touching Keiko's butt.

Keiko: Ah!

Ryuji: Nice ass...

Keiko: Skull! (He just grabbed hold of my butt!)

She slaps Ryuji in the face, for him to enjoy doing it.

Ryuji: Ouch...! (That was worth it! Her ass feels nice as her boobs do.)

Keiko: Enough goofing off, we got to keep on going...!

Ryuji: Right...Time to move out.

And off Keiko/Joker and Ryuji/Skull run deeper into the next room that's heavily guarded. Going on straight to see a guard type of Shadow as he checks in this room to call Madarame - Lord Madarame in the Metaverse of his Museum Palace, for this one was ready to fight them for this guard turns into a bigger Shadow.

Keiko: Hold it!

Ryuji: Yo, you're gonna let us through, right now!

**Shadow Security: Hm!? Who are you!? I see, that attire…You must be the thieves who dare threaten Lord Madarame!**

It was like seeing a giant ape mix with a mess up tiger creature.

Tayla: Persona # 29 - Nue

A legendary monster in Japanese mythology. Nue has the head of a monkey, the arms and legs of a tiger, body of a raccoon dog and a snake for a tail.

According to The Tale of the Heike, Emperor Konoe, the Emperor of Japan, became sick after having terrible nightmares every night, and a dark cloud appeared at two o'clock in the morning on roof of the palace in Kyoto during the summer of 1153. The story says that the samurai Minamoto no Yorimasa staked-out the roof one night and fired an arrow into the cloud, out of which fell a dead nue. Yorimasu then supposedly sank the body in the Sea of Japan.

In a local expansion of the story, the nue's corpse floated into a certain bay, and the locals, fearing a curse, buried it. A mound which exists today is supposed to be this grave.

**Nue: They got past the security system?! ...Neither of you two cannot go any further! You are trespassing on Lord Madarame's territory!**

Keiko: That's what you call him in this Palace? "Lord Madarame"...? More like the lord of fools to me.

Ryuji: And you guys ain't got nothin' on us! I'm more scared of screwin' up and have Ann yell at me!

Those two Phantom Thieves were ready to stop this type of Shadow in battle.

Keiko: See? You do care about her. Anyways, let's stop this Shadow! Skull, follow my lead!

Fighting through from team work of lighting powers, daggers to throw, and them to swinging their weapons around with their Personas o do the rest to stop Nue together.

**Arsene: Foolish Shadows should learn their place not to mess with us. Or my dear partner Lady Joker. **

You heard it right from Arsene himself. Allowing for both Ryuji and Keiko to continue on after high fiving each other this time.

Ryuji: Nailed it! I hope there will be a little Shadow stoppin' us on the way to the Treasure.

Keiko: Don't sell yourself too short, Skull, I think we'll be just fine.

They continue to move forward while Yusuke feels like he was going to get Ann in trouble with Madarame to be in his storage room, and with Morgana to be stuck with them too.

Yusuke: Takamaki-san, this is bad...!

Too dark in the room to see anything for Ann to feel some light switch to try turning the lights on in the dark room. What can the three do?

Ann: Are these the lights...?

Ann finds a light switch to see from within the room lots of art works with one of the woman that was the Sayuri one for Yusuke was shock to see it in a storage room.

Yusuke: What the…!?

Ann: Isn't this… "Sayuri"? Why are there so many of them…?

Looks like it, there were so many Sayuri painting in this entire room for Yusuke didn't know about this at all.

Yusuke: I have no idea...

What other proof does he need to see his teacher's doing plagiarism? Other than to have tons of Sayuri pictures in there, huh...?

Madarame: Get out!

Not too happy for them to be seeing this at all.

Yusuke: Sensei, what is the meaning of this...?

So, Madarame tells Yusuke 'to some truth' about this whole thing.

Madarame: I suppose I can't keep quiet now that you've seen this…Truth be told…I'm in severe debt. I handmade these "Sayuri" copies and have been selling them through a special connection of mine...

Yusuke: But why…?

Madarame: The real "Sayuri"…was stolen by one of my pupils long ago. I assume they begrudged my strictness…That moment was quite a shock for me…Since then, I've been mired in a terrible artist's block…Because of this distress, some of my pupils handed their ideas over to me from time to time...

Really...? I have trouble believing this guy's story, same thing with Ann as well.

Ann: ...

Madarame: I knew I couldn't keep that up, so I attempted to recreate the "Sayuri" a number of times. However, it resulted in nothing more than replicas… That's when someone came to buy the paintings, knowing well they weren't original…...It's all my fault. I couldn't pay the price of being famous. As expectations for me rose, it reached a point where I had no choice but to keep making them…I… needed money to further your talents…I ask that you please forgive your cowardly teacher…

Yusuke: Please don't...

Madarame lies to say that he made copies of Sayuri to help out a company to say to his student. What a liar! Saying another old student of his stole his work too? That's also another lie! Wanting money for Yusuke's talents and all, so bad...

Ann: Hold on...Something doesn't add up. If the original painting got stolen, hod did you make copies of it?

Madarame: I…happened to find a finely detailed photograph of it in an art book.

Ann: So you managed to sell copies of a photo of the original? I'm not sure how this works, but…Don't people who buy paintings generally have a keen eye for the fine arts? This sounds like a lie to me.

Ooo...Ann's got the fake artist right there.

Madarame: What would you know?!

Ann: Something just doesn't feel right!

Just then, Morgana spotted something.

Morgana: Lady Ann! This one seems different!

For Ann could tell that Madarame didn't make more copies from a machine to also lies to her as well; for Morgana to call to Ann in the corner to tell her that behind Ann and Yusuke from the curtain was the real Sayuri picture to see the shocking evidences on Madarame's crimes! Ha!

Yusuke: "Sayuri"...? This…This is the real "Sayuri"! But you just said a moment ago that it was stolen…!

For Yusuke could already tell that the painting behind the curtain is the real Sayuri, and this has Madarame lose it.

Madarame: That's a replica!

He's such a liar!

Yusuke: No, it's nothing of the sort! This painting kept me going…It's the reason I made it this far…Sensei…Don't tell me...

Madarame: It's fake…Yes, a counterfeit! I heard there was a counterfeit spreading around, so I bought it!

If it is a fake, then why was he freaking out so much like this?

Ann: So you're telling me the actual artist behind the painting bought a counterfeit? That's pushing it.

Yusuke: You're lying, Sensei...Please just tell us the truth...

Madarame: You too...?

That man can't lie anymore for Yusuke to now believe in Ann and the others were telling the truth at long last, although I don't blame him from a man who took him in. This leaves to Madarame to call his private security team to arrest Ann and Yusuke too, for them and Morgana make their escape from the old man's place right away before all three of them get caught. Run, you guys..!

Madarame: I've reported you to my private security company!

Ann: What?!

Madarame: I had it set up to deal with some problematic paparazzi, but I never thought it'd come in so handy.

This was really bad.

Yusuke: Please, wait! Let's talk about this...!

Madarame: You can talk all you want to the police…That includes you, Yusuke.

It's time to make a run for it!

Morgana: Lady Ann, let's run!

Ann takes off with Morgana for Madarame to notice them.

Madarame: A cat?! Where did it-There's no point! They'll be here within two minutes!

Also, Yusuke follows them right away.

Yusuke: Takamaki-san!

Well, from bad to worse for Madarame got away with it again. Crap! With them entering their for Ann/Panther and Morgana/Mona, something happens to get Yusuke caught in between...huh!?

Ann: What the hell?!

Yusuke: Takamaki-san?!

Now what? Well, Keiko and Ryuji continue to move forward from the Palace on where they needed to go to next. They entered in a room of security cameras to turn off the laser ones to not be any more trouble from there.

Terminal: [Disengaging security protocol...]

To then escaping from more Shadow securities to see a new path they can go to next while waiting for the others to join with them.

Keiko: Well, that's that. I think we can get through the rest of this mess of ours.

Ryuji: Yeah...I hope the other two managed to get away...

Then something happens...

Ann: Nooooo!

Right above them, someone was screaming being Ann to transform into Panther already and to be in Yusuke's arms to catch her from the fall.

Yusuke: Ngh...!

Not good, since he just entered in the Metaverse with her and Morgana!

Yusuke: Gah!

And for him to land on top of Yusuke's head.

Morgana: Aaaagh...! OWWWWW! That hurt...!

Ann: I thought I was going to die...

She sees Yusuke was still holding on to her.

Ann: ...Hey, will you let go already?!

Yusuke Hrgh!

Ann pushes Yusuke to let her go by force a bit too much...ouch.

Ann: Oh, no! I didn't mean to push him too hard...Are you OK? Wake up!

Well, this turn out to be bad to worse.

Keiko: Wait...Ann? Morgana? And...Yusuke?! What's he doing here?! (How did he even got in the Metaverse in the first place?!)

Once Yusuke comes around to see the others to be dressing up so differently...How will the others explain this one?!

Yusuke: Who are you all?

Ann: Calm down, Kitagawa-kun! It's me!

Right away, he recognizes Ann's voice

Yusuke: ...Takamaki-san? That means you two are...I don't recall ever seeing this cat costume before though...What is this place...?

Keiko: Well, I guess it's too late to hide it from Yusuke now since he's with us...Crap!

And Yusuke also recognizes Keiko's voice.

Yusuke: Wait...The woman in black...That lovely voice, it's you...Ms. Keiko...

Keiko: (Oh, give me a break!) No use for using out code names to hide this from him...Ann, you tell Yusuke. We need to keep him safe.

And so she does.

Ann: I guess we have to. Ah, Kitagawa-kun, we're inside Madarame's heart.

Yusuke: Inside...Sensei's heart?

Very confused right now after learning the truth about his teacher's a fake and committing a crime to learn all about this.

Keiko: Ah, Yusuke...Please understand.

Yusuke: I'm sorry, Takamaki-san...but are you sure you're feeling OK?

Ryuji: She ain't lyin'. This is what that bastard truly feels. He's nothin' but a greed-filled money-grubber.

And from all of this mess, Yusuke tells Ryuji to stop talking.

Yusuke: Enough of this rubbish!

Ann: Kitagawa-kun! Didn't it cross your mind that something wasn't right about Madarame?!

Keiko: Please listen to reason! (Ann and Morgana must've told and showed Yusuke the truth in person about Madarame's real crimes from the way he's taking all of this, not so well.)

Even from the girls to tell Yusuke the truth, he does know to have his mind confused right now.

Yusuke: That's...

Ann: You may not want to believe it, but this is another reality as viewed through Madarame's eyes...This is his true nature.

Seeing on what's around Yusuke was all too real to take in a different world to see and hear it wasn't a dream to be all of Madarame's doing.

Yusuke: This repulsive world...? Just who are all of you?!

Now they all have to introduce themselves to him.

Ryuji: I guess you can say...we're group that changes the hearts of rotten crooks.

Keiko: Okay, Yusuke, please listen. It'll be hard to get it at first. But once we explain a bit further, you'll soon understand more. We're the Phantom Thieves of Team Phantom. Or rather – Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts. I go by the name Joker, the leader. And you know the others as my teammates. Ryuji as Skull, Ann as Panther, and Morgana as...

He says the rest to Yusuke.

Morgana: Mona! At your service, Yusuke.

Afterwards, Yusuke kept continue to look around him to take all of this in.

Yusuke: If everything you guys are saying is true, then the sensei I know doesn't exist...

Ryuji: You gotta snap out of it.

It was hard for Yusuke to learn the truth about Madarame the hard way like this.

Yusuke: Still...he has kept me safe these past ten years. My gratitude for that won't just disappear.

Keiko: But why...?

Was he still in denial?

Ryuji: You're gonna forgive him?! At this rate, you'll...!

Yusuke: N-Ngh...

Just then, Yusuke felt weak to feel sick to fall down on his knees.

Ann: Are you OK?

Yusuke: I'm trying to be rational about this, but my emotions are overwhelming me...

Well, to cut this whole thing short to bring Yusuke along so he won't get hurt from Madarame Shadow from his other Shadows.

Morgana: Sorry, but we don't have time to dawdle. The security level's have gone through the roof! We need to get out of here, at once!

With Yusuke too weak to move, Keiko helps him out.

Keiko: Yusuke, let me help you. Grab on to my shoulders.

Yusuke: *pant* *pant* Ms. Keiko...?

Keiko: In this world here, just address us by our code names around others please.

Seeing Keiko as Joker, Yusuke has never felt more loved than ever to have a good look at Keiko from her eyes and beauty.

Yusuke: (So beautiful...) Wait, Ms. Keiko, I'll be fine...

Keiko: If you say so...Just stay close to us, it's time to get going!

With the four Phantom Thieves 'and Yusuke', continue to move on.

Morgana: Let's leave, we need to not fight as much with Yusuke in danger and try to get out until we come back here with a plan next time. For now, it's time to make our exit!

Getting through the art portrait hallways for Yusuke to hear and seen their faces to not take this scene so well through Madarame's eyes. From hearing about Yusuke's own was in the room a bit further down and the others were former students of Madarame's to be all over the walls. Moving a bit further to the golden statue room next – only for all five of them to be caught by two Shadow guards to stop them and Yusuke.

Keiko: But how did they...?

Morgana: The exit is right there!

Soon to hear someone laughing to sound like Madarame's...Appears before them was two more Shadows and the lord of his Palace museum, Madarame Shadow to look like a Shogi to dress up and have his face painted funny-like. But he means business when it comes to art and intruders to get rid of.

Ann: Who is it?! …What the-

They all see Madarame's Shadow self in person to look different.

Keiko: It's Madarame's Shadow!

Ryuji: Talk about bull shit clothes! First the king, now some kinda shogun?!

For someone who loves art to lie and fake it all, he sure was a big show off.

**Madarame Shadow: Welcome to the museum of the master artist Madarame...**

This comes to a bigger shock on Yusuke to see what his teacher truly is.

Yusuke Huh...? Sensei? Is that you? That attire...

The look of the Shadow Madarame has really makes him look bad, even the hair to be standing up.

Ann: Disgusting.

Yusuke: This...This is all one big lie, isn't it...?

But it wasn't...

**Madarame Shadow: My usual ragged attire is nothing but an act. Besides, a famous person living in a shack? I have another home...under a mistress's name, of course. **

From the Metaverse and the real world to see the man that Keiko got mad to feel really bad for Yusuke.

Keiko: You're full of yourself, Madarame! And absurd for you to do such a thing!

**Madarame Shadow: Hmph. Such insincerity. **

Yusuke: If the "Sayuri" was stolen, why was it in the storage room? And if you had the real one, why make copies? If it's really you, Sensei...please tell me!

Now to hear a bit more of the Sayuri painting for Madarame to do such of a fraud type of thing.

**Madarame Shadow: Foolish child. You still don't see? The painting being stolen was just a false rumor I spread! It was all a perfectly calculated staging! **

Wow, now that was really cold!

Yusuke: What do you mean...?!

Keiko: Yusuke... (What a monster!)

**Madarame Shadow: Let me see...How does this sound? "I found the real painting, but it can't go public...You can have it for a special price, though..." Haha! How's that for preferential treatment?! Art snobs'll eat it up, and pay good cash at that! **

In other words...Madarame's a filthy liar, fraud, fake, takes his students' work to be his own to be famous, lie to everyone else, and has stolen a very rare one of Sayuri to sell fakes to other dealer artists for more money to become rich. Which leaves others in shock and Yusuke heart broken to feel betrayed by his own teacher who took him in to give him a home, only to be used all along.

Yusuke: No...!

He falls to his knees to be really sad.

**Madarame Shadow: The worth of art is purely subjective...Thus, this is a legitimate business transaction! Though I doubt a brat like you would ever come up with such a brilliant scheme! **

Ryuji: You keep going on and on about money this, money that...No wonder you ended up with this disgusting museum!

Keiko: How dare you ruin others' of their dreams to become artists by taking all their work for yourself!

No kidding! And Madarame Shadow doesn't care what others have to say about it to be all true.

Ann: You're supposed to be an artist, right?! Aren't you ashamed of plagiarizing other people's works?!

**Madarame Shadow: Art is nothing but a tool...A tool to gain money and fame! You helped me greatly as well, Yusuke...**

But only because Madarame tricked Yusuke to know about all of this to be hiding and never leaving the place, he was force to.

Ryuji: God...Pisses me off...That's your teacher.

It's hard for Yusuke to learn the truth in person and the hard way like this.

Yusuke: But what about the people who believe in you...? Who think you're a master artist...?!

**Madarame Shadow: ...I'll tell you this alone, Yusuke. If you wish to succeed in this world, I'd advise you don't rise against me. Do you believe anyone could find success with my objection holding them down? Hahahaha! **

He starts to laugh all messed up-like. Madarame himself and his Shadow are terrible people of the one same being in both worlds!

Yusuke: To think I was under the care of this wretched man...! Ms. Keiko was right to warn me all about this...

**Madarame Shadow: You thought I took you in out of the goodness in my heart? Plucking talented, yet trouble artists allows me to find promising pupils and take their ideas...After all, it's much easier to steal the futures of children who can't fight back. **

Yusuke: I can't believe this...

It's so mess up for what the man was hiding from Yusuke to really be upset about it all.

**Madarame Shadow: Livestock are killed for their hide and meat! This is no different, you fool! ...But I tired of this little chat. It's time that I...**

Keiko: Now do you see, Yusuke? You were lied to and told to keep quiet, well not anymore! You sir, are a liar and despicable!

For her words made Yusuke see the truth for himself now.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko...You, Sensei, you're unforgivable.

**Madarame Shadow: Hm? **

Yusuke: It doesn't matter who you are...I won't forgive you!

He's fighting back...

**Madarame Shadow: So...you repay my keeping you around for all these years with ingratitude...? You damn brat! Men! Dispose of these thieves! **

For Madarame Shadow then gives his Shadows an order to kill them all for the other Phantom Thieves try to defend themselves.

Ann: Get back!

And then, Yusuke speaks up.

Yusuke: How amusing...

A quick pause of silent for someone like him to say out of the blue.

Ann: Huh?

Keiko: Yusuke...? (What's he thinking about this time?)

He starts to laugh.

Yusuke: It seems the truth is stranger than fiction, hm...?

Ann: Kitagawa-kun?!

Yusuke: I wanted to believe it wasn't true...I had clouded my vision for so long...My eyes were truly blind...Blind, and unable to see the true self behind this one horrible man...!

For Keiko to feel something within Yusuke to get something to awaken like her, Ryuji, and Ann have so far...Another one? That's right, for a new Persona for Yusuke to have for it to be unleashed for his powers to be free from Madarame's suffering to come to an end. To feel the pain to do the mask removing blood thing next...

**?: Have you finally come to your senses? How foolish you averted your eyes from the truth. A deprobable imitation indeed...Best you part from that aspect of yourself! Let us now forge a contract...I am thou, thou art I...The world is filled with both beauty and vice...It is time to teach people which is which! **

From there, Yusuke gets the mask of a fox.

Keiko: Yusuke's powers are awakening!

Yusuke: Very well...Come, Goemon!

And then from removing the mask for blood to shoot out, appeared Goemon for Yusuke's Persona and his powers to also be wearing different clothes too.

Yusuke: A breathtaking sight...Imitations they may be, but together, they make a fine spectacle...Though the flowers of evil blossom, be it known...Abominations are fated to perish!

Tayla: Persona # 30 - Goemon

Ishikawa Goemon was a Japanese outlaw. The historical Goemon is only mentioned in two sources, both of which were created after his death. The first one, the Toyotomi Hideyoshi fu, details his attempted assassination of the shogun Hideyoshi Toyotomi, his capture, and his execution alongside his young son in 1594. Goemon's death by being boiled alive was also described in a second historical source by Pedro de Morejon who transcribed his name as "Ixicava Goyemon". As time passed, Goemon's story was expanded to make him a hero similar to Robin Hood, robbing the rich and giving his spoils to the poor. Stories from the 19th and the 20th century also make him out be a skilled ninja. Goemon and his infamous death eventually became the subject of various bunraku and kabuki plays. The legend was also adapted into movies, anime, and video games, the most popular of which is the Ganbare Goemon series by Konami.

Using his powers to blow the Shadows away for the other Phantom Thieves are very surprised on what they were seeing right now.

Keiko: I guess we're making new members on our team! (Yusuke has his now for power and his own Persona to awaken! I'm so happy.)

Morgana: Whoa, this is impressive!

Now Madarame Shadow won't be taking this crap to give up.

**Madarame Shadow: Hmph...Who do you think you are?! The price for your insolence will be death! Where are my guards?! Kill them all! **

More Shadows appears to protect the man, it's time to fight to make their escape.

Yusuke: The children who are adored you as "father". The prospects of your pupils...How many did you trample upon...? How many dreams you exchange for riches?! No matter what it takes...I will bring you to justice!

Keiko: Yes, all of us will! Show this damn fool what you got!

For him to do it for the people to support his dreams and Keiko too, Yusuke will fight back against Madarame.

Yusuke: I shall, for you, Ms. Keiko...I mean, lovely Joker. And the rest of you join with me. Very well! Bring it on!

Incoming Personas true form to tackle with the Phantom Thieves with a new member soon to be joining in. With one blacksmith on Madarame's side, and a four other new ones of bird men to join in battle.

**Henchmen: You are all in the presence of Lord Madarame! On your knees, intruders! **

As if they'll be surrendering!

Yusuke: I learned much from you, Madarame. In order to see authenticity...one must be dispassionately realistic. With Goemon by my side...I can now ascertain your true self without any reservations!

Keiko: Everyone, it's time strike back! Daggers of Darkness!

Here they go to take out the four bird-like Shadows out of the way first by using their attacks.

Ryuji: Raging Storm Clash!

Morgana: Furious Fangs!

Ann: Burning Claw!

Taking four down, and one more to go for Yusuke to use his new attack of water and ice mix with powerful paint ink as Goemon helps him out. A very cold and powerful wave of raging waters type of attack.

Yusuke: This one's mine...By the power of my brush and my powers, give me everything to create and to destroy on those who are wicked...! Aqua Typhoon!

From a pain brush to be frozen up for one last Shadow, to have a sword to cut water to be turn into tiny bits to drop dead in seconds. And...They've done it and won! All was good for Yusuke to get a bit weak after releasing his new powers to fall down for Keiko to rush over to Yusuke's side to help him out.

Yusuke: Ngh...

Keiko: Yusuke! You must've taken a lot from the powers you've used. Easy there...

Things would've gone easy until Madarame Shadow splashes ink at Keiko's face to get her eyes to have trouble removing it.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko!

Ryuji: Joker!

Now Madarame has to deal with five of the Phantom Thieves in his way. Lucky for Keiko, she has a Persona of water to remove the ink and another one to heal her back up.

**Madarame Shadow: Stubborn bitch...! Yusuke, you've just thrown your bright future down the drain. I'll destroy every chance you've ever had of becoming an artist...! **

With Yusuke hurt, but not as hurt as Keiko was to get the ink out of her face, he shields her from the man he wants called teacher.

Yusuke: Madarame!

**Madarame Shadow: You'll forever rue the day you dared defy me! **

After that, Madarame Shadow walks off to leave Yusuke to be too weak to chase after him as Keiko helps him out.

Keiko: Wait, Yusuke... (Ouch, that could've blinded me...!)

Yusuke: Get...back here...! 

The other three rush over to help Yusuke more for Keiko to see again.

Ann: Kitagawa-kun!

Ryuji: Joker! Your eyes!

Keiko had trouble blinking to still get her face cleaned up.

Keiko: I'm good, Skull, it's fine. Lucky my mask saved my eyes for me to still see besides my glasses.

Good to know she was doing well. And Yusuke, he has to get use to becoming a Phantom Thief soon enough.

Yusuke: Why can't I move?!

So much for him to handle to be mad and angry on trying to hurt Keiko.

Ann: Listen, you're totally drained. You can't do much, even if you wanted to!

I think Yusuke only cares about is failing to see Keiko get hurt to stop Madarame, and couldn't to bring shame upon himself.

Yusuke: What a disgrace I am...!

Keiko: Yusuke, please listen to us.

For Keiko and Ann to help Yusuke out for Ryuji says so 'to do that for the girls'.

Ryuji: C'mon, just hear the girls out.

And so he allows the two girls to help the out, to get Yusuke out of the area with Ryuji and Morgana to escape in time back from the beginning to be safe from the danger of other Shadows. With Ann telling Yusuke everything to learn a lot about his powers, along with the Metaverse, Mementos, people's hearts to change of their mess up desires by taking their Treasure. A lot to take in, but for Ann to help out and Keiko supporting Yusuke to get use to this now.

Ann: You've known for quite some time, haven't you?

Keiko: About Madarame taking your work to take more credit on your dreams to be afraid to say or do anything? I know on how much it hurts, Yusuke, everything's going to be fine. We're here for you.

From that was well for part of Yusuke is feeling a bit better now he can say it.

Yusuke: I'm no fool. Strange people have been coming by for years, and the plagiarism was an everyday affair. But...who would want to admit that the man they owed their life to was doing such a terrible things?

Ann: Why didn't you leave, Kitagawa-kun?

It was about the many art work of Sayuri...

Yusuke: Well, he is the one who painted the "Sayuri". On top of that, I owe him a great debt...

From giving him a new home to live in to raise Yusuke for Madarame to do and lie to the poor boy...Yeah, I can see how hard all of this was.

Ryuji: You mean 'cause he raised you?

Yusuke: I...never knew my father. I was told my mother raised me by herself, but she died in an accident when I was three. That's when Sensei took me in, I heard he helped my mother while she was still alive.

Not knowing of his real father from when he was little and some from his mother was the only parent he remembers.

Keiko: You never knew your father but a little from your mother until she passed away, huh? (I couldn't imagine if I was him with no parents...) Yusuke, I'm sorry.

And something about Yusuke hearing Madarame who once helped his mother at one time to know him...

Ann: Heard...?

Yusuke: To be honest, I don't remember much about my mother either. I did everything I could for Sensei. I thought of him as a father...but he changed. To think he would treat the "Sayuri", the very foundation of his art, like that...!

The truth can hurt sometimes.

Ryuji: ...A lot's happened to you, huh?

Keiko: It'll be okay.

For them to be by Yusuke's side, they were right to make him feel well to talk about it all along if he could deep down.

Yusuke: When you had mentioned plagiarism...deep down I knew you were right. That's why I so vehemently denied you all...I was simply running from the truth. I'm sorry...Everyone, forgive me. Same with you, Ms. Keiko.

Keiko: No worries.

For Keiko to say that, Yusuke hugs Keiko again to kissing her on the lips a little.

Morgana, Ann, and Ryuji: Huh!?

Keiko: Ah! Yusuke! Please...! (Not this again!)

Well, he really means well to fall for Keiko.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko, I knew from your beauty has saved me with your friends. I'm eternally grateful...Such a wonder woman who I've fallen for. I'm very grateful for the chance to face what I have been denying all this time.

Getting a bit too close, Ryuji stops Yusuke to save Keiko.

Ryuji: Hey! Quit it! Leave her alone!

Keiko: It's fine, Ryuji, I can handle myself.

He does to listen to Keiko fro him to trust Yusuke to be jealous of him now.

Ryuji: Whatever...You're way too serious, man. That's why you're always gettin' stuck in your own head. Look at me! I just go with the flow.

Ann: For real.

Keiko: That's our Ryuji for you...

That Ryuji/Skull does that to be just fine and himself.

Morgana: What are you going to do now?

Yusuke: I don't know...

Well, he won't be alone now since he had something to be good with the others in battle.

Ryuji: We can't help the fact that Madarame's gone and changed. But...we can change his heart. We'll make him pay for his crimes.

Keiko: It's the only way we can do to make a change.

It was the only way to stop Madarame on what he was doing from the Metaverse to take affect in the real world.

Yusuke: That reminds me, you each mentioned something about that "change of heart" earlier...

Ryuji: Have you heard the rumors? The ones about the Phantom Thieves that steal hearts?

Now Yusuke knows about all four of them are the Phantom Thieves for the rumors to be very real.

Keiko: I've been telling you about it a while ago...

Yusuke: ….?! Don't tell me...

Hold that thought...! Because here comes more Shadows to be stopping them to appear out of nowhere.

Ryuji: Oh, crap!

Morgana: We'll talk later! We need to scram!

And for Yusuke to notice his new looks right now during this mess to be going on.

Yusuke: When did my clothes changed...?

Keiko: OK...? (Again, they'll get use to this whole thing.)

Ryuji: You just noticed that now...?

Ann: Save it for later! Let's go!

And all five of them get out of Madarame's Palace of the Metaverse, and back in the real world again safely. For Yusuke's clothes to change back to have a talk to Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana 'as a cat again' knowing that they have to go back again to continue moving forward some more to finding Madarame's Treasure. And they will too...Also, Yusuke learns how and why they became the Phantom Thieves in the first place.

Yusuke: ...I see. And because of that, this PE teacher's had a change of heart...The Phantom Thieves who steal hearts...To think they truly exist.

Keiko: We're right behind you.

He holds Keiko's hand.

Yusuke: Even you from the Metaverse as this Joker is such lovely to see...

She had to tell Yusuke that she was already taken.

Keiko: Look, Yusuke...You're a good person for us to remain as friends. But I already have a boyfriend...You and Ryuji really find me cute, huh? How sweet, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings.

Now he knows for Ryuji to be very picky to have Keiko love her more than Yusuke to understand, but for him to keep on trying.

Yusuke: Oh, I see...Sakamoto's jealous of me to have you to love one of us, Ms. Keiko...As long as your boyfriend loves you, I'll support it to still be there by your side.

I guess he gets the point to take it well like Ryuji. Yusuke, Yuuki, and they are understanding boys, but neither of them won't give up on Keiko to love Akechi even more, huh? Oh, boy...

Ryuji: Seriously?!

Keiko: Calm down, boys. We're a team now.

That aside for Yusuke won't get in to a fight with Ryuji to fight over Keiko's love...

Yusuke: No, Ms. Keiko, I won't fight Sakamoto so it won't hurt you...Anyways, I believe in you...There's no need for common sense to blind me after seeing the world like that. So your plan with Madarame-sensei- with Madarame is force to a change of heart, correct?

Keiko: Yes, to stop the bad people to face justice or save them to being good again. The really bad ones to commit a crime a lot more...

And then, Yusuke says that he'll join with them. Awesome!

Yusuke: Let me join...as a member of the Phantom Thieves.

Shock for all four to hear, Yusuke means it.

Keiko: Join us...? Well, if you say so. (So soon, huh?)

Yusuke: Had I faced reality sooner, this may have been avoided. I must put an end to this for the sake of the others whose futures as artists were robbed, as well. That...is the most civil thing I can do for the man who was...in some manner, my father.

Or once was from Madarame to Yusuke a long time ago.

Ann: ...Civil, huh.

Ryuji: Sounds fine to me. We're gonna deal with Madarame anyways.

Even Morgana says something to poke his head out from Keiko's school bag.

Morgana: He may have a mental shutdown if we screw up. We have ways to prevent that, but they aren't fail-safe...Remember how we mentioned this on our way here?

I guess Yusuke was fine to see Morgana wasn't a cat, but something new to aid the team who's not freaking out. Cool!

Yusuke: Madarame is a man who has the art world under his thumb. He has connections to many organizations. If someone like me raises my voice, it'll only be snubbed out...We have no option but this.

Ann: Kitagawa-kun...

Well, the more team on the Phantom Thieves, the better...Welcome abroad – Yusuke Kitagawa!

Morgana: It's a deal then.

Keiko: You'll do wonderful, Yusuke!

Yusuke: To work with you, Ms. Keiko, and to see you smile...I'll do my best to help out.

This makes everyone else happy too.

Ann: We have a new member in the Phantom Thieves now! I also hope we get along, Yusuke!

Ryuji: You better not slow us down. And if this makes Keiko stay happy to have you around, then I'll be damn happy for her.

He means well for Yusuke to get Ryuji a bit more.

Yusuke: I'll do my best.

Keiko: Welcome to the team!

As for Yusuke to see the truth, it worked to save Ann from taking her clothes off almost from modeling. Too close!

Yusuke: So that was all a plan? ...That's quite daring, Takamaki-san.

Like she 'almost' didn't have a choice! 

Ann: It wasn't my idea – it was the boys! Keiko was supporting me to make it through thank god!

They even say so themselves.

Keiko: We had to...But I didn't want Ann to show a naked painting of my friend.

Ryuji: Hey, Ann! What else were we supposed to do?! It's his fault for goin' on and on about the nude modelin' thing!

Yeah, about that...

Yusuke: As much as my heart will belong to Ms. Keiko, I haven't given up on that yet, though.

And Ann won't allow for it to happen to her.

Ann: Give it up! Oh, that reminds me...I wonder what's going on with the real Madarame. Yusuke and I were in a pretty tight situation...

Yusuke: Actually, I contacted him before we came here. He believes that I continued pursing Takamaki-san. And, just as you all explained, it appears he knows nothing about his Shadow.

Nice going, Yusuke, it should save the others to trouble from there. Just one thing to ask about the real Madarame to believe in it or not...

Ann: What did he say...?

Yusuke: He was complaining to the security company how they couldn't even catch one high school girl. However, he still furious about it, and said that he's going to take legal action against everyone.

In other words...Madarame's going to be very over protected of the real Sayuri art work to keep to be way over doing it, because he knows that he'll soon be caught.

Keiko: That means he's really lying.

Ryuji: Talk about bein' completely on guard...

Ann: Legal action...He's acting way too desperate. Maybe he still has more secrets.

Seems like it with more on what Madarame's really hiding from everyone.

Yusuke: If he were to act, it'd be after the exhibit is over. Any scandal during the show would be his loss.

Ann: Right when I think the talk about being a nude model is over, this happens...?!

They have to dig and search a bit deeper within Madarame Shadow's Museum Palace to find the Treasure of his soon enough.

Morgana: We'll have to force a change of heart before then, if we're to dodge this "legal action" thing. Looks like our plan must be accomplished while the exhibit is still open!

All four of them agree with Morgana. And then Yusuke does ask on what Morgana was next.

Yusuke: By the way...what is this?

Ryuji: Huh? A cat.

Yusuke: But it's talking.

Amazed a bit, but at least Yusuke's not freaking out about it so much 'as I already said'.

Morgana: You have a problem with that?!

Yusuke: No, not really.

Again, it was fine for Yusuke to go along with Morgana being who or what he is.

Ryuji: Why not?

Keiko: I got to say, you're the first who didn't freak out about Morgana's living being like this. Not bad...

Ann: He's just on a different wavelength than other people.

Then Morgana asks Yusuke a question about his art work.

Morgana: Do you wish to draw me? You better bring out the best of me in that case.

Yusuke: Hm...

He moves up closer to look at Morgana to not like this at all for a boy to do it.

Morgana: Hey, don't touch me like-

OK? Weird...Well, they needed eat something while they still have time to hang out to get to know each other.

Keiko: Anyone order anything yet?

Yusuke: I was thinking of ordering some black-bean jelly.

Is it because he was looking at Morgana...?

Ryuji: I bet he got that idea from a "black cat".

Yusuke: Oh! I didn't bring any money.

That was odd...but okay 'I guess'.

Ann: ...Never mind. He's just weird.

Keiko: A weird one with a good heart and a big dream to follow. (Yusuke, we'll do whatever we can to have your art work happen no matter what.)

And they will to have a good evening eating out for Yusuke to become part of the Phantom Thieves. Cool! As everyone else goes home 'and Yusuke to be somewhere safe to not be near Madarame at all', it's time to call it a night; for Keiko and Morgana to head back at Leblanc to help out Sojiro a bit before bed to know what lies ahead next in their next move.

Sojiro: (Keiko seems to be doing well to not get in to so much trouble. Good...)

And speaking of Madarame tighten up his securities to 'protect' the Sayuri art work 'the real one', it would seem that Akechi was on the case to get somewhere with this mess to be on to something big...From the artist's plagiarism thing? Oh, he was good for a young ace detective like Goro Akechi is, really good to be Keiko's boyfriend too.


	31. Guiding Persona Jackie the Jack Frost

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 31 - The Guiding Persona – Jackie the Jack Frost

Year – 20xx

Day # 41 – May 5/20th – Friday

Another nice day to go to school for Keiko and Morgana to take the train all the way there to get through the day until they got back to the Metaverse in a little while...She also sees with other students of the test scores on the billboard to look at – and the results shows Keiko has done very well, same with Ann, and Ryuji not so bad to pass. On Keiko and Morgana's way out of the school building, a lot of students did well to taking it again to have one to be a very smart girl and a first year to start off very well of a new girl name Junko Sakurai 'my other made up character who's important some how' with long yellow hair, purple eyes, a long blue hair band, a red tie on her uniform, and long white socks. For Junko loved to be open minded and she just loves helping out in many school clubs in Shujin Academy to be another one of the teachers favorite and proud student to make it great. With lots of boys and girls asking her questions on how she does it, she wasn't too shy but friendly normally to answer back.

Boy: Tell us, Sakurai. How do you do it? My test scores sucked!

Girl: I wish I was as smart as you are!

She does tell everyone a little bit of her secret for Keiko and Morgana to listen as they leave the place, for Junko wasn't too shy to answer some to the other students' of their questions.

Junko: Oh, come now...I just do my best, really. I'm only trying to pass high school normally to one day become a journalist to learn about stuff for others to keep in mind, it's like studying the world around you besides Japan itself; and if rumors have anything to say to be real I will know it right away. All you guys need to do is to study harder. I have a lot going on. I can't live and tell a lie.

Smart girl, huh? Just to live a normal life for Keiko to see with a lot going on with her.

Morgana: I guess some students like to be their odd selves to have good hearts, and try to be the center of attention...Come on, Madame Keiko, let's get going.

But before that, Keiko felt something off to feel from looking around the school, only to find nothing. That was weird...

Morgana: Madame Keiko? Is there something wrong. Another Shadow?

Not today, nope...

Keiko: Nothing...I thought I felt something very odd, but I didn't. Let's get going, Morgana. Run a few errands before we meet with the others. (Strange...I thought I sense something a little odd to be inside the school, but I guess it went away. So weird...)

It would seem that Keiko won't be sensing something like this one for the time being, could be more later...So far, going through school life's not so bad as it all seems to be; as they soon the two go to buy some equips and weapons real quick at Iwai's shop. And a few more items at the drug store...As all four of them Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke at the hideout to let Yusuke know on how the whole thing goes before heading out.

Keiko: We're all here...So whenever everyone's all set to getting going.

Morgana: Yusuke, we still have to explain the basics to you first. Is that clear?

I guess he'll listen in again, just in case...

Ann: From the Nav to get from the real world and into the Metaverse, right?

Yusuke: Then please elaborate.

And here's a lot to talk about from Morgana to tell Yusuke on what he needs to know.

Morgana: OK, let's start from the beginning. First, the Metaverse spots where we act as the Phantom Thieves also known as Team Phantoms are called Palaces. Palaces are worlds that take from someone's cognition...A materialization of their reality.

Yusuke: So do we each hold Palaces within ourselves as well?

A good question there, but not likely to happen so much to some certain people.

Morgana: No, not just anyone will have one. It's primarily those with strong distorted desires...

Ryuji: They basically gotta be criminals. Real bastards like Kamoshida or Madarame.

Morgana: On the other hand, Palaces can't exist within Persona-users. It's just impossible for them to form. Basically, your Persona is the true feelings of your heart, which arise from conquering your inner Shadow. Then since you have full control over your emotions, there's no way your desires cat get distorted.

So, like they did to awaken from within can save themselves from becoming like both Suguru and Madarame are right now. Well, what Suguru was and what Madarame's doing still. Well, something like Tae, Iwai, Yoshi, and Ohya were from Shadows targeting them.

Keiko: And that's why we have Personas to save ourselves because of it. (If Yusuke didn't learned the truth, he would've been much worse like his former teacher is. That would've been bad.)

Ann: S-So that's how it works...

The girls did, Yusuke gets it now, but not a lot from Ryuji to still going along with it.

Ryuji: O-Obviously I knew that...! Oh yeah, and we use the Metaverse Nav app on our phones to get into that world!

The next thing to talk about next.

Ann: It's actually pretty simple. Just say a person's name, location, and distortion, and you're in.

I don't think Yusuke has it on his cell phone just yet...

Yusuke: Location...?

Ann: Uhhh, so like Madarame's would be "shack" then his distortion is that he thinks it's a "museum".

Keiko: What he thinks of to see it as his Palace, can happen in the Metaverse there. You see?

He's starting to get it so far, to talk about it on what Yusuke could learn from them.

Yusuke: How do you know what their Palace is going to look like if you have never set foot in it before...?

Ryuji: That part's kinda like a quiz or something. It'll prolly get pretty tricky from here on out too.

Yusuke: Hm, I feel as though I have a good grasp on the basic concepts. If anything arises which I fail to understand, I'll rely on those more experienced than myself.

He seems to get it now.

Keiko: That's...Well, not bad describing it there.

Ryuji: Yeah! I gotcha covered, newbie!

Ann: And...Umm...You should probably ask Morgana if you need anything.

And with that, Yusuke will get use to everything to get better at it. As Morgana to gets back to the subject at hand.

Morgana: Thinking back to Madarame though...I can't believe he'd consider to pressing charges.

This guy must be serious to keep the art work of Sayuri a big secret.

Yusuke: Yes, I've never seen him show such anger before. He is most likely quite serious about that.

Ann: What should we do...? There's no way we'll be able to win if that happens.

Yusuke: He likely won't act on that threat until the final day of the exhibit June 5th. Simply put, I doubt he would be so foolish as to taint his name with a trial during his exhibition.

So they got plenty of time to find Madarame's Treasure before that day even comes.

Ryuji: All right, so we just gotta steal Madarame's heart by then. There's no way we're gonna let him press charges...We'll show people who he really is!

Keiko: Then if we're ready-!

Keiko still had the item given to Igor to make one wish only to use at any time to not use it yet from this charm type of jewelry, just to hold on to until then.

Morgana: Wait, Madame Keiko, what's that you got?

She forget to show and tell the others about it.

Keiko: Oh! (I almost forgot that I had this thing...) Something odd way before I awaken to my powers, someone gave it to me to make a wish with it, but I don't know what to wish for...

This gets to everyone's attentions to look at it 'of a strange gem type of stone bracelet...' for Keiko whose the only one who can use it to make a wish.

Ryuji: A wish?! Ah, man...I want something, Keiko, can you make it happen? Like a nice dinner night with you and me?

Ann: No, Ryuji! That's wasteful! I think of you and me to do some girl shopping to get my modeling career on a roll.

Yusuke: Or, us, Ms. Keiko to go on a lovely date to paint anything to look wonderful for the whole world to see...

Keiko: Huh...?

Way too much here for Morgana to stop them all.

Morgana: Stop! STOP! You guys, this is Madame Keiko's special item to make her own wish with it, not for selfish things. I want to become human to have Lady Ann fall in love with me, but you don't see me doing complaining. So this is for her to do only. Let just drop it and get going.

A good call there for Morgana to almost did it, but he didn't...

Keiko: Ah, thanks, Morgana. Sorry, guys, but this is my thing. Just keep following your dreams. Now then, we're going back to the Metaverse of Madarame's Palace. And Yusuke, get ready to transform too once we're there for you to know it is after you have a code name in a bit, it'll happen. (Yes, my wish to hold on to until something comes up soon...) Here we go!

The wishing thing will have to be on hold for Keiko to do, for it to happen real soon. And off they go for the other five to transforming into Phantom Thieves for Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, and Yusuke...Ah, yeah...I guess he hasn't gotten a code name of his own yet. What will it be? He does have a cool long Japanese Sword like a samurai and a Assault Rifles type of guns.

Morgana: Oh yeah. We haven't decide on the new recruit's code name yet.

Keiko: But what will it be...?

They try to help Yusuke out...

Ann: It has to be "Kitsune". You know, with that kitsune mask and everything.

Ryuji: Hell yeah. That really leaves an impression.

He sees that they were trying to give Yusuke a code name.

Yusuke: Are you talking about me?

Ann: What do you want your name to be?

And Yusuke gives it a shot to come up with one himself.

Yusuke: I'd say "Da Vinci".

Not going to happen...

Ryuji: Nope.

Keiko: Sorry, Yusuke, it just won't work. But it doesn't fit to your true looks.

Ryuji: She's right. Well, you've got that mask like Ann said...and there's that weird tail...All right, you're "Abura-age"!

Morgana: Snrk...!

Morgana just laughs for Keiko didn't like it either.

Yusuke: Very well.

Morgana and Keiko: He's agreeing to it!?

Ryuji: For now on, you're Abura-age!

Not happening! Other than Ryuji did try and nice of him calling Ann by her first name a whole lot more, he was still bad with coming up with names. This does make Ann laugh to stop to then be serious with this one.

Ann: Nuh-uh! Not happening! Do you have any ideas, Joker?

Keiko looks at Yusuke's looks very carefully to look like a fox type of thief, so maybe...

Keiko: How about...Fox?

Ann: Yeah, "Fox". How about that?

The others agree with it.

Ryuji: Not bad, but I can do better coming up with code names next time.

Morgana: What do you think, Fox?

Yusuke: It's acceptable. If the beautiful Joker came up with it for me, then I'll take it.

He likes it to keep that name to be called Fox and to thank Keiko for it by holding her hand.

Keiko: I'm glad to help... (Oh, brother...!)

All set to go!

Ryuji: It's set then...Other than to not get close to my girl...Now let's go.

All five of the Phantom Thieves were all set sneak inside of Madarame Shadow's Palace to find his Treasure. And I'm doing all of them fighting, not the four attack thing from the game...Unless I'm playing it. As they all teleported from the safe room from the closest where they left off last time, from the Nav app can allow them to do so to get their in seconds, it's a little trick they can each do. Cool! So they were in and ready to move on out. Only to have someone 'or something' to follow them, to be two. But which one's friendly, both of them or are the two of them really bad?

Tayla: Persona # 31 – Jack Frost

A spirit originating from England. He is a snow elf who brings in cold weather during the winter and is thought to be responsible for the frost that forms on the windows of homes and buildings. (And yes, I also made this character up too as a different version for this special type of Persona.)

Hmm...Well, getting back into the room of the door to be unlocked still to go through the rest. Stopping a couple of Shadows on the way there, for another one of its own kind as Jack Frost helps them out? And looks - happy...?

Yusuke: Look out! We missed one.

Ryuji: Let's get it!

Before the two boys could attack, Ann notices something about this Shadow...

Ann: Wait! This one stopped the other ones for us to finish them off, these Snowmen types. But it's not attacking any one of us.

Just in time to stop attacking, for they now see on how this one Shadow's not a threat.

Morgana: You mean it wants to help us out...A Shadow who's not bad? This is new.

Even Morgana himself didn't know about this either to see for himself. And since this little Jack Frost isn't causing any harm, it looked cute and friendly to be waving at the others for Ann and Keiko to find it to be very sweet looking Shadow or rather it was a lonely Persona who does talk by moving around only and wanted to help out the Phantom Thieves.

Keiko: Aw...It's a cute little Persona, not a Shadow. Oh, yes you are.

Ann: Such a cutie...I just want to hug you...!

The little Jack Frost loves the attention from the two girls to be hugging it.

Ryuji: Lucky bastard...!

Yusuke: If only Ms. Keiko could hold me like that in her arms...

Keiko: Come on, you guys, this Persona's a good one. Otherwise, it wouldn't approach us after stopping its own kind...Huh?

That's when Keiko senses something good from Jack Frost to have a strange feeling from the Nav app on her cell phone to see this one's different. It was made for them to use Jack Frost to be guiding of the team, and it wanted some help in return.

Morgana: Something troubling you, Joker?

Keiko: This Persona's is some type of aid to our team...Something like a shop keeper...? No wait, an item carrier? A healer? Something...?

The Jack Frost made noises and dance around to prove from Keiko's guesses was correct, and for Morgana to hear it makes some noises to understand this one.

Morgana: I think it's a lonely Persona who loss someone from their strong desires...This Jack Frost's looking for him or her to be trapped in the Metaverse somewhere.

Ryuji: You can understand Personas, Mona?

Morgana: Yeah, I have a very good skill to learn these Persona types who can't talk. This is Jack Frost, this version can carry things for use from treasures, items to use, can heal, and such...Your phone of the Nav app must've created this one to guide us. Or rather, it came looking for us to ask for its help.

The five were amazed to see another new friend to help only in the Metaverse more than the real world.

Yusuke: Only in the Metaverse from this little snowman can access us, correct?

Morgana: It would seem so since it can't appeared in your world at all other than send messages on your phones who has the Nav.

Jack Frost nodded a 'yes' for Morgana to be right about it to then be begging for their help.

Ann: It's like a 'do it all butler' to us in this world. Awesome!

Keiko: But only if we agree to help it out.

Ryuji: What if we can't find Jack Frost's...Master, wasn't it? How do we know he or she's still alive?

Seems like it feels it out like the others do with their Personas.

Keiko: I think from Jack Frost's reactions, it knows of its master's life to still be fine. So it's trust worthy. So it can help us.

This makes Jack Frost very happy to be hugging the girls and high fiving all the three boys to feel a bit cold from its touch. Too cold! But it didn't mean to.

Ryuji: So cold!

Morgana: Quick your complaining! This is nothing...With you on our side to help us when we needed, Jack Frost, you're more than welcome to help us out while we find your master. Friends?

Seems like Morgana and Jack Frost became fast friends to shake on it and to love everyone already, even Keiko the most.

Keiko: You've found the right help. We're the Phantom Thieves. I'm Joker, the leader. These are my team mates – Skull, Panther, Mona, and Fox. Please to meet you...Wait, we can't call you Jack Frost a lot. You need a nick name as well like we do with code names. How about...Jackie!

The others didn't think that Keiko would give Jack Frost a nickname for this special Persona right away.

Yusuke: Jackie...?

Ryuji: I wanna call it Frosty!

Ann: I think Jackie fits this one just fine.

Morgana: I like it too. Jackie is what we'll be addressing you for now on.

For that and Jackie knows of their real names to keep to itself to do its best to aid them all, and Keiko gets some of its powers to be in her mask to use in battle in any time.

Keiko: Cool! Welcome abroad, Jackie. Anything that comes in mind to find your master, let us know. We need to get to Madarame's heart in this Palace so we have to be prepare to search around the Palace of the museum. Will you make sure we have things we need to use in battle?

It gets to work to strategist for them no matter what it takes.

Morgana: This one can't fight but to use its icy touches to distract the enemies, not until we find its master to get its real powers back...But planning for things and holding up items to use on us Jackie can do. We're in good hands.

Seems like they are. So now they continue to move on.

Keiko: Good. Then let's keep on going. (Jackie, the Jack Frost Persona who has loss its master. I hope we find him or her real soon, but we'll help it out to travel anywhere from the Metaverse to Mementos to be fine.)

Going up a bit more in the hallways to see another golden statue of Madarame to be standing in the middle, to make him look like a big show off!

Yusuke: Ngh...I can see why you stop people like him...

Ann: It was like with Kamoshida to be the king of everything, yes. It's just like it.

Continuing on...They soon spot something for Jackie to point out another pamphlet to pick up to make a map for Morgana to set up.

Morgana: Good eye, Jackie. And with this...We can find the treasure in no time.

Ryuji: It has to be in this spot, right?

This leave for Ryuji points out to find the location for the map to be put together into one.

Yusuke: Looks that way.

Morgana: But the security will be all over the place, so let's be ready for anything to fight back and sneak around. Jackie, you know when to use the items when we're in battle if we're feeling weak.

For Jackie to be on its toes to look ready, they continue on for Morgana to navigate the rest of the way through. They get another Regent to absorb of the Shadow to grab and finding their way through the next room was a bit tricky; and more lasers to be put up to try to shut it off somehow from another room to go find, to getting more treasure from left out treasure chests to get items or other things to sell for more money. Getting through another room won't be so easy to do...There's a lot of lasers around each sides for Jackie to alert them all to point out quickly.

Ann: That was close! I guess we have to be more careful to walk through some of these rooms, you guys. One little mistake from touching these lasers will make the security ten times tougher to get around.

Keiko: Then lets to our very best. Jackie, you're the only one who can not get affected to lead us the right path to walk on and we'll follow.

Ryuji: Ahchoo!

Jackie had no trouble to do some since it was made of snow to lead the way, and Ryuji almost sets off the alarm to move away from it.

Keiko, Morgana, and Ann: Skull!

Yusuke: Please be more careful.

At least Yusuke was fast enough to pull him out of there.

Ryuji: What?! Sorry, I sneezed and tripped! ….Thanks, man.

He thanks Yusuke quick thinking 'for Ryuji does care deep down' and now they follow the right path for Jackie to walk on the right way to not pass through the laser walls, not even once for the mistake to happen. From walking through another route to sliding through the rest of it to make it so far, to almost run into a lasers again to miss 'by an inch'. They've made it! It was therefor Keiko to sense something from a few portrait paintings from top to bottom of the walls to feel out for Jackie 'to jump up and down' to know what she was thinking about.

Keiko: I feel something from these pictures. Well, for Jackie and I to sense something about them.

It was moving all wavy-like to be something far from painting art works.

Ann: Yeah, look at this giant painting...

Yusuke: It is beautiful to look at, to feel like I want to go inside of the painting.

Moving his hand close to it, it moves to really go inside of the pictures to be very real.

Keiko: Did that just happened?

Yusuke What the-? My hand just went through the painting and I quickly pulled it out!

Yep, it was more than a painting but a way to go up somehow.

Morgana: So we can go inside of it...? I don't see any other path for Jackie to be fine with it, let's give it a try!

For Jackie goes in first to guide the other five to follow it, the paint allows them to be in the painting to go anywhere to climb up top and for Madarame's voice to be heard all over the Palace.

**Madarame Shadow's Voice: How dare you trample on my tranquil bamboo garden with those grimy feet! You shall not leave alive!**

Looks like he was on to them...Still moving on from one painting, to another to go across from and then down below to be on the other side, from one paint to another.

Ryuji: Effing awesome...!

Yusuke: It seems we can do that from within this Palace.

It was worth doing to get through anything to make Jackie look happy about it.

Morgana: Let see where this pathway lead us to next.

They see a vent to crawl in to get to another room to stop one Shadow to be in their way to look like a security guard of a red type of color, only to transform into a giant paper-like hand made puppet monster.

**Shadow Security Guard: Hm?! Who are you?! How did you get in here?! **

Keiko: Step aside and let us pass.

**Shadow Security Guard: Good luck trying...Before I end your life first!**

And tall looking one!

Tayla: Persona # 32 - Shiki-Ouji

The Shikiouji (or Shiki-Ouji) is an exceptionally powerful type of Shikigami that could only be summoned as a servant by the most elite of those that practiced the mystical arts of Yin and Yang. It could be used to scare away demons that cause sickness and to ward off disasters to its master. The Shikiouji's basic nature is said to be very close to that of an Oni and is thus very ferocious, making it very dangerous for average mystics to attempt to summon it.

From Jackie to hide while watching the fight for the five took it out in seconds from Keiko and Yusuke's sharp swords, and Morgana's slingshot skills...and then allowing for Ann and Ryuji to set this thing on fire.

Ryuji: Let's do this, Panther! Raging Storm Clash!

Ann: Same goes for you too, Skull! Burning Claw!

And...it is done! After stopping it, Jackie opens the door of another security room for the Phantom Thieves to turn off the lasers to go through the rest without anything else going off.

Keiko: I got it. See, Jackie? You're in good hands. And you helping us keep the team in check is very well done. Time to move on forward, everyone.

That's true, this special Persona was for the team. Seeing it to put in a password to have Jackie hear one of the Shadows saying Madarame's foot size and what was written down back with the statue of the fake artist himself to be it to tell the four numbers to put down, for it being - #21101.

**Security Shadow 1: Yeah. I just got a call earlier to change the password here too…**

**Security Shadow 2: What to? It better not be simple.**

**Security Shadow 1: Well, I was having some trouble coming up with a good one…For now, I set it to the numbers for Lord Madarame's feet.**

**Security Shadow 2: Lord Madarame's feet? What are you talking about?**

**Security Shadow 1: Let's get back on duty. There's a chance the intruders are nearby.**

From them saying it, and the other six to have found the rest written on Madarame Shadow's golden statue. It says this: "Here we praise our most holy lord Ichiryusai Madarame, the one ray of hope in this depraved world. He stands alone as his two adept hands paint into the future. None shall ever match his excellence." So yeah, the numbers are – #1120. Entering it in and it's done. Going through the rest of the rooms 'with no alarms on anymore' to finding a safe room for Jackie to patch the others up to heal from their health and their powers to use to be ready for their next fight.

Ryuji: Heh, not bad for a helping little snowman who can't melt. I like that.

Ann: And still the cutest!

She hugs her new Persona friend.

Ryuji: I want to be hugged too...Panther...? What about you, Joker?

Ann whips Ryuji away from her and Keiko.

Ann: Hands off, pervert!

This makes Jackie laugh.

Ryuji: Watch it! Sorry...! 

Moving on! To pass by some Shadows 'to be too many to stop' and some they could fight to avoid the security levels to go up any higher 'to not let it happen at all'...To another room to discover for them to see more painting work all over the walls to not be so normal looking.

Keiko: Another strange feeling...?

Yusuke: For us to get through to the next room, is to jump in the other paintings again.

Another one that must be done for Jackie agrees.

Ryuji: Dammit...Again?

Ann: Let just have a better closer view up close once we get through the other side first.

From going through one door to getting to the next side across to see more of the portrait paintings they must go into again as Jackie leads the way and Morgana to follow the map's guiding them. To then going down stairs to climb up the setting of the stands where people paint on to have a closer look at the painting it was the path to their next destination to be somewhere – this also makes Madarame even angrier to be seeing all of this...From crossing through the sandy deserts...

**Madarame Shadow's Voice: Alas, this world is a desert filled with laymen who cannot understand true beauty...! The slow drain of my skill is inevitable when I am surrounded by such mediocrity...**

Ryuji: Gotta admit, it feels very real.

Through the foggy mountain tops...

**Madarame Shadow's Voice: The gods, even in their dormancy, are worshipped constantly. People gather under shrine gates, offer their money, and return home fully satisfied. Art is practically the same. In the end, it is all just a matter of imagination…!**

Ann: If we were in this area back in the real world, I so wouldn't be happy to get lost. I would so lose it...!

Around the forest path area...

**Madarame Shadow's Voice: Hard work is not what makes a sapling grow thick with green leaves. Too many young people do not see the true value in youth these days. What fools…Is it truly wrong for an expert such as myself to capitalize on that youth before it wastes away?**

Morgana: Yeah, if you weren't complaining so much that's not yours. Still, this painting are very nice to be in some of them...

And the last one for Jackie to set up for the five to go through the raging ocean water waves on top of the boat to push through it to continue onward.

**Madarame Shadow's Voice: Could a ship skirt across the ocean if its crew had to constantly worry about what sea life may lie below? Art, life, water…They are all identical. The one who ascends to the summit is the victor!**

Yusuke: Life on the open seas...Beauty and deadly at the same time.

With one more to lend a hand to get through a nice shack home to see the forest view in the Fall type of season time.

**Madarame Shadow's Voice: Beauty is merely a mirage...Transforming that into money is what brings about true happiness. My fine mansion, my lifestyle among the chosen few…Those things are the true "art"!**

Keiko: If he wasn't copyrighting on others art work, then yeah. If you say so.

Yusuke: I don't think this would be enough for him to afford living in if he even tried.

Heh, good point there, Yusuke. Lovely type of painting this one was, huh? They've done it.

Keiko: We made it! Thanks again, Jackie!

The little Persona was happy to help, as Yusuke/Fox tries to stay strong to from his former teacher on what he truly. is.

Yusuke: This isn't art...! He would treat this as a tool and riches for himself, such a terrible thought to not know true talent.

Morgana: And that's why we need to change Madarame's heart right away because of it, Fox, and we will.

For Morgana to lead the way and Jackie too...Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke follow them both. From a friendly lonesome Persona and a strange being like Morgana to be getting along very well to do what the Phantom Thieves must change Madarame's heart by finding his Treasure. They lead them into one door to open up to see more golden all over in a universe type of crazy stairs of art all over the side walls to see all around them.

Keiko: Wow...Look at this place... 

So much to behold before your very eyes, huh? It almost hurts Jackie's eyes to be rubbing them because of the shining gold all over the entire room.

Ryuji: Shit...The hell is this place?!

Ann: There's so much gold here, it's hurting my eyes...!

Morgana: This is bad...It doesn't show anything about it on the map, nor can Jackie can feel anything out. Can you, Joker?

She had trouble as well.

Keiko: Sorry, I can't pick up on anything either.

Yusuke: It's like the famous crazy stairs painting. Our own eyes must see the truth to make the right call to get through. It's the only way.

Got to go with Yusuke's point of view when it comes the art to give it a shot. It seems to be working to climb down to going up, stopping some Shadows, to getting some treasure chests to open up with some goods for Jackie to hold on to, and trying to find their way through all of this mess. To soon see a door open with a blue light was showing to walk right through, to now be on the other side of the room way up top.

Ryuji: Dude! Did we just wrapped?! We're up high!

Yusuke: It must be different portals to walk through to reach one side to another real easily.

Seems like it for Jackie to go back and forth on where they just came from to be a bit silly.

Keiko: It's better than getting lost.

To keep going down to see tons of paintings from the famous Sayuri to be more than one of them.

Ann: There's so many Sayuri ones!

Morgana: They're not real, remember? It's all an illusion. We're in Madarame's Palace after all to look and feel real, almost...

Something like that, yes. Seeing one that was all blue colored, and the other one being red to look real, but it isn't even Jackie could tell what was real and which is fake, they all were.

Yusuke: Jackie has good taste in art.

Keiko: That it does, Fox.

Yusuke: And I can tell which is the real one, none of these are.

Good so far to keep on going.

Morgana: Hmm...Something about the art itself could be a clue to where we're going to, let's go this way next.

I think we all know that Morgana's on to something big since Yusuke can tell which is the real Sayuri portrait art work, they'll get there...To then seeing the other red one to be the different look for Yusuke to point to the right one, as Jackie and Keiko did too.

Keiko: We think this one is the real thing.

And it was for something to change from within this room.

Yusuke It is indeed the Sayuri I know and love. Good taste, sweet Joker. And to you too, Jackie.

Ryuji: And how can you tell...?

Yusuke: From the beauty on how it's drawn, appearances, the way it looks from the colors, and what it tells you when you look at it closely to be the one I truly know and care for.

Good taste in art, Yusuke. From there, the art turns into a bright light to go into the door portal to turn yellow this time to go in it. Entering the next room way up top to find more Sayuri paintings to point out the real one to open to the next door for them, to see that the third one was another real Sayuri to open up another door, from one out of four to keep on going.

Keiko: On to the next floor of the room.

And on the side top of the room, six more paintings to point out to the real one 'again'...But there's a seventh one hiding to be found and get to the next portal.

Morgana: So far, so good, team!

Only for this light to fly up top of the ceiling instead of another door. Huh?

Ryuji: Huh? Where did the light go to?

Leave it to Jackie to take them to the right direction to go to the right one. And they did to have one path change to take another new portal and a new floor to be on.

Ann: We did it! Thanks, Jackie!

Morgana: Now remember...The further we go, the stronger some of the places and Shadows will get that we have to face.

And they will too. Go, Phantom Thieves! Oh! And go you too, Jackie. And to the next normal looking museum room, they see something to catch Yusuke's eyes.

Yusuke: Ah...That is...!

He sees something to have a closer look at it while hiding behind the walls from other security guards not to see them.

Keiko: It looks like another golden statue of Madarame to be smaller this time and...Ah! Something glowing up like before! Is it the Treasure?! I can sense something about this part to be much different.

Yusuke: Just as I excepted...Madarame!

Yes, this must be it for Jackie has a strong feeling like Keiko does.

Ann: Then is the Treasure's behind the statue here?

Seeing it a bit more, it has to be what they're looking for.

Morgana: There it is...

Ann: Doesn't it look a bit hazy?

Remember? Like they did to finding Suguru's Treasure to send the calling card next, and then appearing to get it afterwards, they'll do the same with Madarame's.

Morgana: For the time being. Once we send the card and make Madarame aware it'll be stolen, it'll materialize like "Yoohoo!"

Now here's the next question of the two different forms it'll look like, from the Metaverse to the real world.

Yusuke: I wonder what form it will take...

Ryuji: Who knows? Bet it's something like a self-portrait.

Keiko: We'll soon know once we do take it.

To be ready for it since they got the location on the map.

Yusuke: The source of what distorted Madarame's reality and such...

Looks like the turn off the lasers to stop some Shadows before they leave the Palace in the bit to come up. As they found another safe room for Jackie to gear up the five Phantom Thieves up with weapons, equipped with something, healing from health, powers, and such to be ready to make the next move...What a nice Persona this Jack Frost is. Sees the controls to mess with to turning off the laser of the security must be done for Jackie to lead them to the next room for Keiko to take care of that part and opening up the gates too; it looks like there's a few second time limited to turning the power on and off to know when to take the Treasure.

Keiko: The gates can open up and the power can turn off for a few seconds to not last for very long to steal the Treasure, this might be a tricky one to come up with something like this one.

This catches Madarame off guard at first for this Shadows to fix the problems to keep a closer eye next time.

**Madarame Shadow: Wh-What is the meaning of this?! **

**Shadow Security Guard: I-I am not sure! It seems we have lost power…The backup generators should bring it up again in no time!**

It turns the power back on right away in seconds.

**Madarame Shadow: Hm…Could this also be…? Hey, someone!**

So how are the Phantom Thieves going to pull this help?

Ryuji: This sucks...!

Ann: We need to plan this out to take the Treasure for a few seconds to have someone else take it.

Morgana: Like for one person will do it while a few others do the rest for us...? I wonder...

As this strange creature and Jackie to be thinking about something to do, of a plan to be made...A security type of Shadow comes in the control room to try stopping them, two more Shadows for the Phantom Thieves must fight against.

Tayla: Persona # 33 - Koppa Tengu

In Japanese mythology, those who became Tengu and had ignorant or cruel hearts would become ko-tengu (small tengu) and those that were knowledgeable would become dai-tengu (big tengu). The koppa-tengu or "leaf Tengu" are among the smallest of the kotengu family, possessing very little spiritual energy. It is sometimes said wolves that live an exceptionally long life will become koppa-tengu and later will change into a form closer to a Karasu Tengu. The koppa-tengu often act as retainers and messengers to larger tengu, especially the Tengu King: Sojobo.

Tayla: Persona # 34 - Makami

A divine wolf god in Japanese folklore, also written as "Oguchi-no-Magami." It is often drawn on prayer boards to prevent fires and thefts, but it is also feared as a human-eater.

Of course for Keiko, Morgana, and Yusuke to stop them for Ryuji and Ann both shoot those two to get hit and then to be finished off 'while Jackie was cheering them on'.

Keiko: Daggers of Darkness!

Yusuke: Aqua Typhoon!

Morgana: Furious Fangs!

And done, once again. Seeing more Shadows to chase after them to have so many of them, they all make a run for it to get out of the Palace for now, but they won't stop until they kill them all for their lord Madarame Shadow. Really? It was still bad for Jackie who couldn't do anything to fight back for the others were in danger.

Ann: We're trap! There's no way out!

Keiko: And there's too many of them!

Could this be the end for the Phantom Thieves? No!

Ryuji: This sucks if we die this way...!

It could be the end to almost getting to another security control room, and couldn't go anywhere because of this. Just then...Someone comes in to be cutting the Shadow down to small bits, for it to be another person with a Persona-User skills, a female ninja in black to have one being a female Persona to aid her master. Another new hero on the Phantom Thieves' side? It has to be.

Keiko: Wow! You guys look, another one like us... (It's a girl with ninja powers...)

She stops them all, looks at the thieves, and leaves after that with her Persona to disappear.

Yusuke: That woman just saved us and she's leaving without us thanking her?

Ryuji: Rude!

Ann: Skull, she did save our lives...May be she might be Jackie's master.

Doesn't look like it since Jackie saw what their savior looks like.

Morgana: It isn't...Otherwise, Jackie will let us known. Sorry...Look, the Shadows are gone, let's head to the control room.

And they do...Jackie will be find to still keep on searching for its master. Weird from the mysterious ninja girl, huh? As they went inside for Keiko to see something from up top to walk on the beam of the high up museum part of the Palace to see below them, and what luck...The Treasure was right below where they were standing at of the beam to end in the middle other than jumping across from it. Then we all know what that means...

Ryuji: Hey, ain't this above the Treasure?

Ann: It is! And look, there aren't any laser above it.

That's right. Around it there was, but not above it at all.

Yusuke: With lots of security guards and the treasure down below to get it, should we grab it and run?

Well, there was a way once it's in true form. The hook from above can let them reach it from going up and down to find the controllers from it in a room they were in.

Keiko: A crane?

Going back into the other security room to find the controllers of the crane and Jackie to show them, it looks like they know what they have to do next.

Morgana: Try it out, Joker.

She does to moving it down a bit, stopping, and then bringing it back up.

Ann: It does work.

Yusuke: And with this, one person gets it while the other one controls it. A few in the group has to play a small part from all of this.

Seems like it...

Morgana: Not unless you do not want Madarame of his goons to see us. We have to make the room...

Keiko: Turning the power off?

Morgana: That's right! Here's the plan...The power goes off for a few seconds to go back on next, only for the hook to be above the Treasure to lower it down and bring it back up. For a few us must do it on top, to the other one has to use the controllers here and there to getting it down and then getting it out. You see? With the five of us doing from two groups and three controllers or the hook, we can all pull this off.

It's crazy enough to work to give it a shot for Jackie to like the idea.

Keiko: Sounds like a good plan. But before that, the Calling Card to send to the real Madarame before coming back tomorrow in this location to be ready. Jackie, we're counting on you to remain in the center of the museum to alert us when the time's right to do it all exactly before Madarame will notice.

This little Persona will do for them to wait until then.

Morgana: And with the Nav app of ours, Jackie will let us know to be at the same spot we're in from Mementos to here or other Palaces.

Ryuji: Sounds like a plan! 

Ann: OK!

Yusuke: We'll be counting you, Jackie.

As this little Persona will be seeing them again, it'll be waiting for the Phantom Thieves to return to pull this whole plan out.

Morgana: For now, we head back to the real world to send out the Calling Cards next. Let's go. See you later, Jackie!

It shakes hands with everyone to feel cold in a good feeling of a new friendship. And out of the Metaverse from outside of the Palace and back to the real world they go. What a lot has happened to be ready for the next set next until they come back, and making a new friend. For the five to return to their homes, and Keiko to wonder to help Jackie find its master soon and knowing the mysterious other human who was like a thief, but to work alone with ninja skills and with a female Persona. How weird!

Keiko: (I hope we can pull this off, as well as helping Jackie find its master soon. And that girl, just who is she...?)

Lots to know about way later...


	32. Ichiryusai Madarame

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 32 - Ichiryusai Madarame

So much to happen back at Madarame's Palace in the Metaverse. Besides finding the Treasure to plan out on how to take it for tomorrow after sending out the Calling Card 'for Ryuji to do it for the team again', there were two more things for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke to see in one day:

*For one of them is a friendly Persona of a Jack Frost type name Jackie to aid the team – to be healing, having the powers to as come back, equip with other things, weapons, and so on to lead the others somewhere, for it'll help them if they help it find it's human master. Trusting the Phantom Thieves to lose its other powers to hopefully gets its memories back soon enough.

*And the other is a strange woman who's human with powers like the Phantom Thieves with a Persona type of female ninja who helped them out, only to flee afterwards. Although it didn't seem to look like an enemy, but it was still hard to tell if it's a friend to be anyone of a high school female student – it is still unknown who she really is.

With those in mind for Keiko and Morgana to talk about it together back at Leblanc 'once Keiko was finish cleaning up the place for Sojiro', they talk about their new friend and the odd thief-like ninja.

Keiko: Look at this, Morgana. Jackie's on the cell phone. Like a little app to help us out.

Morgana: It'll be fine. For this Persona can go anywhere from the Metaverse areas or Mementos to be like a power core coursing through one line after another, we'll do what we can to finding its master...I'm more worried about the odd ninja woman who saved us; that doesn't mean we should trust her...

He does have a good point for the others to keep in mind if she appears the next time. For Jackie to be fine waiting for them to return anytime to help out one another, it's the odd girl with ninja skills with a another of her Persona to be more worried about.

Keiko: How come? She doesn't seem to be an enemy at all. I would've sense it out...

It only beats the whole point of it all for Morgana to worry about.

Morgana: That's not the point, Madame Keiko. I'm just saying it in case she might be our enemy to suddenly try to get back...I'm not against your judgment one bit. Let just be on our toes when the time comes, that's all I'm saying. Try to remember it.

Keiko will try her best to see what happens first and for Jackie to wait for their return. And with that said and done, the two go ready to go to bed.

Keiko: I will. (I know something's up, like I've sense this feeling from someone else from before.)

Luckily to be doing this on a weekend with school to be done for a while, the Phantom Thieves were ready to make their move as planned...For Sunday they will be making their real move for Madarame to get the Calling Card.

Year 20xx

Day # 42 – May 5/21st – Saturday

With Keiko and Morgana taking the train to read another book to learn something like she was learning a class question in Ms. Usami's class from yesterday to pass with flying colors from her, so all was well. As the train stops for the two to get off the meet with Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke at their hideout to talk about sending out the Calling Card for Madarame, and then for them to steal the Treasure to change his heart by tomorrow to finally make their move.

Morgana: Good, everyone's here.

Keiko: Then let's talk about the plan before doing it.

Good thinking for the others but for Ryuji to ask Keiko nicely about it.

Ryuji: How come, Keiko...? Not that I'm ever judgin' you or anything...

Keiko: It's fine, Ryuji, it just to plan it to be safe before we do anything else.

Ryuji: As always, you're a smart and beautiful.

Ann elbows Ryuji to the arm.

Ann: Yeah, yeah...Keep talking.

Ryuji: Well, excuse me! (What's her problem...?)

A slowly process, but it'll happen for Ryuji and Ann to end up together for Yusuke to see it without saying a word when it comes to true love 'since he loves Keiko'.

Yusuke: Young love for each of us...About stopping Madarame, we can now take him down, yes?

Morgana: Madarame's going to be a changed man. There won't be any way to revert it though. Are you sure you're OK with that?

Asking Yusuke about it, will he still go along with it all.

Yusuke: I have thought it over carefully, and I cannot think of a future in which he does not pay his dues. He has preyed not only on the art world, but on countless talents...so I humbly request your help.

Keiko: All right, Yusuke, if you're okay with all of this.

For the others and Keiko to understand what Yusuke's going through, feeling happy to have them on their side and Keiko to have him make through anything.

Yusuke: It is, Ms. Keiko, thank you for worrying about me. I apologize for making all of you do this...

Ann: Not at all. We just didn't want to impose if you're weren't feeling up to it, Yusuke. But if you're already determined to do it, then there's nothing more for us to say.

It's good to have more members on the team.

Yusuke: If I recall, our next step is sending a "calling card", correct? What a suave maneuver.

Morgana: It's not about acting cool. The calling card is a way to trigger a change in his cognition.

First they send it to Madarame, and then it happens for the Treasure to be revealed.

Yusuke: A change in cognition...That reminds me, you went through some trouble regarding that before...

Morgana: Ah, you must be talking about when we forced open that security gate in the courtyard.

Is that something to really worried about...?

Ann: The Palace is a cognitive world, so changing its ruler's cognition changes the topography! ...I think!

Morgana: Very nicely put, Lady Ann! You're absolutely correct. This will be a vital tactic from here forward.

Keiko: And more in the future to get use of doing it...

For Yusuke to ask the next question.

Yusuke: Well, may I ask a question...? Each of you guys are talking about cognitions a lot...So does it form from the Metaverse for someone to do to be different than in this world? Has it been going for quite sometime without no one noticing it?

That...Well, that question was hard to answer for Morgana doesn't even know about fully.

Morgana: Honestly, I'm not sure. We just knew about Kamoshida's one when we first starts off is all.

Yusuke: I see...

Ryuji: Crap, he totally caught me off guard with that...It's weird to not know all of the other worlds and we don't know a damn thing about it...Keiko, has it ever crossed your mind?

Learning more as they're Phantom Thieves, it was really hard to tell which was which.

Keiko: I feel like I do a little.

Morgana: Only to know some to not know everything while we live in this area...

Once they do know what to do, they'll get there to know what to do next.

Yusuke: A calling card, hm? Will he take it seriously? He is famous, after all...He has often received slanderous letters till now, as well.

The others have nothing to worry about.

Ryuji: He'll know best whether the crime written on it is for real or not.

Yep, they know Ryuji was going to do the Calling Card to send out again.

Morgana: Wait. Are you going to write it again, Ryuji? That last one was questionable at best...

Keiko: And so much to bad mouth Kamoshida...

So Ann thought of someone else to send it this time.

Ann: You should do it then, Yusuke! Make it really artistic and stuff!

But he couldn't to play it safe.

Yusuke: No. It'll end with him figuring it out. He knows my drawing and writing styles all too well.

Ryuji: Oh, then I'll think it up, and you'll make it cooler!

Keiko: (Better than the last one.) Good idea, Ryuji.

Now that can work out very well...For Keiko to like it, this makes Ryuji smile.

Yusuke: Designing a calling card, hm...Interesting. It shall become proof that the Phantom Thieves do exist. If Ms. Keiko will like it, then I'll help out.

Ryuji: It's decided then!

Ann: Yes!

Then everyone was all set to get it done tomorrow.

Morgana: Great! All that's left is t make the Treasure ours! You guys better come fully prepared!

Keiko: See you tomorrow at the exhibit, everyone.

And they will do so for the five call it a day to go back home to rest until then to make some tools before both Keiko and Morgana call it a night after helping out Sojiro. A night goes by for people all over town were talking about the Phantom Thieves to have lots of rumors to spread a lot of them really changing people's hearts – some liked it, others were confused, and some don't like them as much for Junko to see something from the website to feel a bit about their work.

Junko: (Phantom Thieves...Do we have the right to see people like them change people's hearts...?)

But that's everyone's point of view on what they think of things, you know?

Year 20xx

Day # 43 – May 5/22nd – Sunday

The next morning of another art exhibit was still going on for Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Morgana were spying on Madarame to be talking to his agents about his "so called" art work to make more money. All was well for this guy, until someone walks up next to Madarame to tell him something to appear out of nowhere for the fake to go see it.

Staff Member: Pardon me, sir. There's a matter we need to notify you about...

Madarame: Please excuse me for a moment.

He goes to talk to the staff with Yusuke to act like himself with his former teacher to see his reaction happens next.

Madarame: What is it...?

Staff Member: We found this outside...

The staff man show it to Madarame for him to see.

Madarame: A letter?

Staff Member: It's...uh...

Showing it to Madarame for him to see it, his staff reads it to him.

Staff Member: "_Sir Ichiryusai Madarame, a great sinner of vanity whose talent has been exhausted. You are an artist who uses his authority to shamelessly steal the ideas of his pupils. We have decided to make you confess all your crimes with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires without fail. From, Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts..."_

Once that's been read, Madarame crumbles it up in anger to hide his true feelings of him getting caught, to act like this was a bad prank.

Madarame: Whose doing is this...?!

Staff Member: We don't know! The same letter has been posted everywhere...

Madarame: What about the security cameras?!

This was news to the man to not know until today to get the news so much to not find anything.

Staff Member: There were no signs of the culprit...All we saw was a cat in the recordings...

Madarame: Remove these at once!

Now he was really mad...

Staff Member: Of course! Umm...

One more thing he had to tell Madarame about next.

Madarame: ...What now?!

Staff Member: It's about this affecting the exhibit...We believe it's just a prank, but what of the mass media?

Madarame: Are you insinuating that this slander is true...?

Staff Member: Of course not!

And from no one else to see or hear but for Yusuke to feel it out as Madarame Shadow was on to this whole thing to stop the Phantom Thieves himself to save his Treasure, or tries to.

**Madarame Shadow: It's those damn brats doing, isn't it? Well, it means nothing...They'll only be able to do as they please until the exhibit is over...**

And now the game is on to make his security much tougher in his Palace type of museum. As Yusuke joins back with the others 'for Morgana sense out the calling card has been delivered' for them, Keiko, Ann, and Ryuji saw and heard the whole thing.

Yusuke: Will that do...?

Looks like it did for Yusuke to ask the others about it.

Ann: Yup! It was perfect! The composition was way cooler too!

Keiko: Then we all know what that means, Madarame must be flipping out from the inside than he is on the outside. And his Shadow self.

Morgana: The Treasure should appear right about now.

And the Phantom Thieves were also ready.

Ryuji: You better enjoy the air of freedom while you still can, old man. Anyways, d'you guys check online? People are already talkin' about that callin' card. We'll shoe 'em...We're gonna surprise 'em all!

Morgana: I'm sure you all know, but we only get one shot to pull this off!

All of them to do as they headed back to the Metaverse of Madarame Shadow's Museum Palace to be ready for anything.

Keiko: We all do, Morgana. Let's do this.

Ann: It'll be fine. We managed last time too.

Seems like everyone was good to go, and for Yusuke to be ready for this the most.

Morgana: You have no reverberation about this either, right, Yusuke?

Yusuke: Of course not...We'll do this.

Then it settles, the five headed out of the exhibit to go into the Metaverse next to transform as Jackie appears from their cell phones of the Nav app 'like a wondering spirit of a Persona to be like an avatar to travel anywhere from it'. The other five transform into the Phantom Thieves with Yusuke having a code name as Fox to saying it now, when you're given one.

Keiko: Team, let's move out. Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Yusuke: Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Now then, its show time! Walking where they sneak inside of the Palace from the back side to be ready for anything for Jackie to be waiting for all five of them to show up, for it was happy to see them again to give them a good short cut to getting inside for them to follow the little Persona.

Keiko: Aw, its good to see you too, Jackie, I'm glad you've waited for us. Are you well?

Seems like it to eat anything it sees as food.

Morgana: This Persona type name Jackie can make food on its own to learn so much, so it's doing well from the looks of it.

Now like from before, the area of the strange feeling is different than the last time since Madarame changed the protection for his Treasure to be heavily guarded. So from Jackie's memory to lead the Phantom Thieves' to safely from inside the security control room next to the safe rooms nearby, they were all in the Palace to put their plans of taking the Treasure in to action. As Jackie guided Yusuke to do the grab the Treasure from the hook up top, Ryuji and Ann to be on standby, and both Keiko and Morgana to do the control rooms.

Ryuji: It's almost time.

Yusuke: There will be no turning back once we begin this operation.

Ann: And if worst comes to worst, we might have to fight...

For Jackie to do what it can to guide them to the Treasure for it to all work out, and then they fight against Madarame next.

Morgana: That's right. Jackie, you can still help us out for all of this until we come across Madarame if he appears to get his Treasure back. Now then...Are you ready, Joker?

For the Persona to do its part 'to not fight a lot since it lost its memories to still have some skills', the Phantom Thieves were ready.

Keiko: Ready as I'll ever be.

Morgana: OK! Everyone, to your positions!

Here we go!

Ann: There's an enemy inside, just as expected...

On guard duty from the looks of it.

Ryuji: I mean, we've done a ton in here. It ain't surprisin'. Anyway, I'm gonna try and draw it out, so I'll leave the switch to you guys.

A tricky move for Ryuji to give it a shot to have Ann worry about him.

Ann: Will you be OK…? What if it catches up to you…?

Ryuji: Heh, don't underestimate an ex-runner. I'm definitely gonna shake it off…!

Here goes nothing for him.

Ryuji: Heyyy, there's some weird people over heeere! Heyyy, I need some helllp!

This has the Shadow to come out of the room for Ryuji to make a run for it, as the Shadow itself follows him 'and for Ann to sneak around to make her move'.

**Shadow Security Guard: Hm?! What's the matter?!**

There they both go.

Ann: You'd better make it, Skull...!

With Ann and Ryuji keeping an eye on the door to see tons of security guards from inside of the Treasure room, with Ryuji distracting the guards to chase after Ryuji, Jackie gave Ann the good to mess with the power controls; while Yusuke ties Morgana up on a hook to be all set to be lower down underneath the Treasure to get it, with Jackie giving the sign to turn off the power long enough for Keiko to lower the crane for Yusuke to tell her to do it now.

Yusuke: Is this good?

Seems like Morgana was tie up on the crane and all set to go.

Morgana: Yeah, it's perfect!

Yusuke: You seem to be enjoying this.

Morgana: Only the best can appreciate these critical moments. Plus, this feels like we're really phantom thieves!

This is what they do best against really bad adults.

Yusuke: We'll be counting on you, Mona. And Panther as well.

From one end to another for Ann to be seeing, this was her turn next.

Ann: There's Fox's signal...! That means they're ready to go! Good luck, everyone! Let's do this…!

Turning the lights off, Yusuke tells Keiko to pull the crane down next.

Keiko: Ready, Fox?

Yusuke: Joker, now!

Keiko: Right.

And she pulls the lever for Morgana to get ready to grab hold of the Madarame's Treasure.

Morgana: Hyaaaaaaah!

She does it...As Ryuji and Ann returned for all four of them and Jackie to get ready for their next move.

Ann: Sorry for the wait!

Ryuji: My bad! It took me ages to get that guy off my trail!

Ann: Wait, where's Mona?

It was time to pick him up next since Jackie pointed out to remind all of them,.

Yusuke: Let us reconvene with Mona!

They all caught up with Morgana, to see him grabbing on to the Treasure in his paws and the power to go back on. They did it!

Keiko: Mona?

Morgana: Check it out! Do I have the skills or what?

Ryuji: Kick ass, Mona!

The Phantom Thieves have done it again...Only for now Madarame Shadow sees it being stolen to not be too happy about it one bit.

**Shadow Security Guard: Lord Madarame! Th-The piece is gone!**

**Madarame Shadow: Ngh…How dare those vermin…But now we'll corner them like the rats they are! Lock all the doors at once! They have nowhere to run!**

This was their chance to take the Treasure and make a run for it inside some odd blue hole to enter through, and it wasn't a window.

Keiko: Where will this hole lead us to? I don't feel anything life threatening!

Yusuke: We must get in there before they spot us!

They go through it to see like the crazy stairs type of scene, with Jackie stopping them from going any further or they'll fall down to their dooms.

Ryuji: Ah...How high are we?!

Morgana: Well, if we're up then we'll just have the find a way down the long and easy way.

And they do from a few stairs to guide them carefully down from their own stairs to walk on. From climbing down, walking around it, turning around a few pathways, down again, and finally seeing another portal door to be opened.

Ann: I hope this is our way out of here.

Yusuke: But how will we know if it's safe?

Morgana: We'll just have to take our chances. If anything does happen, we run for it. Come on!

And they do for Jackie to guide them again to lead all of them outside of the Palace of the courtyards to be in, they were finally out of there.

Ryuji: Hey, we got out!

Keiko: Back from the very beginning to be further on the backside.

It seems all way cleared outside less to have more protecting back inside of the Palace.

Morgana: Too bad the Shadows of Madarame's are so dumb guarding the Treasure, to not keep an eye from the outside either. And...Also...

He seems to be too happy about the Treasure they've gotten, what appears to be a portrait painting to be Madarame's Treasure.

Yusuke: Is there something wrong...?

Morgana: I...I want to see what the Treasure looks like! Please?! Mrrrr…Meowww...

This is something for Jackie and Yusuke has to get use to from Morgana's love for Treasure and things like it.

Keiko: Don't worry, this is normal with Mona. We might as well take a peak at this while there's nothing else to try to stop us.

And they do for placing it down on the floor gently to see what the Treasure in this one looks like. With Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Morgana 'who was excited from all of this the most', and Jackie on what Madarame Shadow's Treasure was in the Metaverse. For Jackie to see and learn more about the Phantom Thieves to enjoy their work to stopping bad guys by changing their hearts.

Morgana: Come on...Come on...! Treasure! Hrm!?

Once the curtain was removed, something was wrong for Jackie to be moving around-like crazy to tell them about the Treasure to not be real.

Ryuji: THIS is the Treasure?!

Keiko: This is bad...! (It's a fake since I couldn't sense a thing!)

It only gets worse when the laser thing comes out of the grounds right next to the thieves for Yusuke to spot it to shove Jackie out of there first, to then alerting the others next really fast.

Yusuke: Get back!

And they escaped from it for more to pop up to almost trapped them, and missed. It would seem that Madarame Shadow was on to them to switch the real Treasure of his with a fake one to showing himself at his enemies next.

**Madarame Shadow: Meddlesome vermin.**

With him and two other Shadows to be ready to fight all five of them.

Keiko: (Madarame Shadow! This was all a trap...) Jackie, go hide! We'll handle this fight!

The little Persona does to watch everything from behind them to hide very well to cheer them on. Jackie looked scared, but it knows that its new friends can do it since it still want to be useful on other things it can still do.

**Madarame Shadow: Is this what you're all looking for? **

One of his Shadows was holding the real portrait of the painting to be Madarame Shadow's Treasure.

Morgana: What nonsense that you used a mouse trap on me!

Ryuji: So you had a fake prepared, huh?!

**Madarame Shadow: Counterfeits are accepted in the world of Japanese arts. **

Yusuke: What made you change like this?! Is it because you became famous?! Can't you understand how much it pains me to inquire about the crimes of my foster father?!

Yusuke can do this against Madarame Shadow to stop his nightmares for good as a fake artist he really is.

**Madarame Shadow: ...Now that I think back, the only reason why I took you in was due to my ties with your mother. That woman never lost her passion for painting even after her husband died. Her skills and talents were quite astonishing...That's why I decided to look after her. Your mother and the artwork she created – they're all MY works of art! **

So that's why Madarame did with Yusuke's mother to become more famous than she would like her late husband neither, to go down hill from there.

Keiko: (I don't believe this guy!) Being a fraud and taking credit from others is very wrong to do!

Ann: How low can you sink...?

Like Madarame Shadow even give a damn about it all.

**Madarame Shadow: I suppose I can grant you a gift before you die – a glimpse of the genuine "Sayuri"...! **

We all know what word means, the real thing. That's Madarame's Treasure in the Metaverse.

Yusuke: Genuine...?

Madarame Shadow has his Shadow guard reveal the painting of Sayuri of a woman holding a baby in her arms, for it was the true art work to be Yusuke's mother and him when he was very little of this fine art work she did.

Keiko: Fox...? This is Madarame's Treasure!

Yusuke: That's...the real "Sayuri"...? This can't be...! Mom...!

He knows its the real one and it was his mother in it to be her works, all of it from the beginning to the end. 

Ryuji: Huh?!

Keiko: This Sayuri was your mother...?

Sad, huh? And that's not all of Madarame Shadows evil deeds to be doing, there was more about the painting itself...

**Madarame Shadow: Indeed it is. This was painted by your mother. It's a portrait of herself. A woman who knew her death was coming painted her last wishes, for the son she would leave behind. That is the truth behind the mystery of "Sayuri" expression! **

He took it all away from the poor woman.

Ryuji: You stole something THAT personal...?!

**Madarame Shadow: I knew at first glance. I knew it'd be a huge success, if I added a touch to the painting and announced it under my name! **

And the child to be Yusuke to ask more about it from the painting itself.

Yusuke: But the baby in the picture...Why did you paint over it...?

**Madarame Shadow: It was all to stage it. If the babe's is erased, the reason for the woman's expression will become a mystery...! That is what the general public is drawn to! Each of those parasitic critics wrote the same thing! **

For the Phantom Thieves to learn about Madarame's fake art works, as Ann knew that something was off from the exhibit on the first day.

Ann: I always felt something was off about this...Now I know what it is. If you really treasure that painting, you wouldn't even think about replicating it for profit! You don't love art at all!

Keiko: You just do this for the money!

The two girls get it, and so does Morgana to say it in Madarame Shadow's face.

Morgana: Though you have the real Treasure, your true skills are nothing more than these scribbles on that fake!

Ryuji: It makes me laugh, asshole!

For the Phantom Thieves to say the truth, this won't stop Madarame Shadow to do what he likes to do in a mes up kind of way.

**Madarame Shadow: So you'll all defy me no matter what...Well then, since you're my work of art, Yusuke, I'm going to reap you for the sake of my future...Along with those insolent friends of yours there. **

They'll be fighting in order to get the Treasure back.

Ann: I can't believe you're treating both mother and son like they're objects...You're inhuman!

Because of this to make Yusuke very sad and down in the dumps for Morgana to notice it first.

Morgana: Fox...?

Keiko: We're so sorry about all of this.

He remembers something to tell his former teacher about the painting, a lot more to it.

Yusuke: I've heard that you destroy your "art" once they outlive their usefulness...Did that include my mother as well?

For the other four to hear the shocking news, for Madarame saw something far more than seeing Yusuke's mother dying to be out of nowhere...

Keiko: What...?

**Madarame Shadow: She just so happened to have a seizure in front of me. That's when a thought crossed my mind...If I don't call for help and leave her be, I could obtain her painting without any strings attached. **

And because of this, he let her die to make it look like she died on her own. No...!

Ann: No...You let her die?!

**Madarame Shadow: She was physically weak. No one would doubt if she just dropped dead because of a seizure. Above all, Yusuke, didn't you think it was odd – that I discovered your talents when you were only three? The reason why why I kept you around was to keep you from realizing the truth behind "Sayuri". **

Not only a fake to be using people to take created for, Madarame was also a murdering!

Yusuke: You killed her...!

This even made Keiko really mad to feel out Yusuke's pain very much like the others, but much more.

Keiko: Letting Yusuke's mother die to be nothing to you at all...? YOU BASTARD!

**Madarame Shadow: The artistic talents you inherited from your mother were a delightful miscalculation, though. If I'm to steal ideas, it's much easier robbing the future of brats who won't talk back then adults. It's thanks to you that I came up with the idea. You have my gratitude. **

From the shocking truth to be told, this made Yusuke laugh suddenly...

Yusuke: *chuckle*

Ann: Yusuke...? 

He was mad and sad from all of this to say this to Madarame next.

Yusuke: I thank you, Madarame...! Every reason for me to forgive you has disappeared without a trace at this very moment! You aren't some rotten artist...You're a disposable fiend who wears the skin of an artist!

Yeah! You tell that man, Yusuke!

**Madarame Shadow: All you good-for-nothings...! Barging into my museum and doing whatever the hell you want...**

For the five Phantom Thieves get ready to fight against Madarame Shadow to show off his fighting form, get ready...!

Keiko: Here it comes...Madarame's ready to show his true form!

She was right, it was happening! Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, and Yusuke/Fox give it everything they have.

**Madarame Shadow: Those who have the connections make the rules: those who don't, follow them. Not to mention, the value or art is all subjective! I make the rules in the art scene! I am the supreme being! I am the god of the art world! **

Morgana: Joker's right, this isn't good. Get back!

From Madarame Shadow's wicked laughter, his body turns into four different parts of a huge paintings from two eyes, nose, and a mouth. He looks really ugly...

Tayla: Persona # 35 - Azazel

Azazil or Azazel ("God strengthens" or "Arrogant to God") is one of the Grigori in Hebrew lore. He was a fallen angel who was offered goats as sacrifices. In Islam he is sometimes considered as the devil before he became a Jinn.

Tayla: It's the five thieves vs. Madarame Shadow! Here we go!

**Azazel: I'll paint all over you! Now...let's begin, you vermin! **

Here we go!

Morgana: Don't lose focus, Joker! Stay strong! We can do this!

Giving it their all from using ice powers from Keiko's Personas to have some, to dodging lots of lighting strikes from Azazel's eyes to try shocking them to death. Wow! With his attacks going up to watch out for; as Ryuji and Captain Kid use their weapon power ups of his own lighting skills to make his defenses go down.

Ryuji: A little bit of this, and some of my own attack to use on you...! Raging Storm Clash!

A direct hit! And Morgana attacks too with his wind powers of Zorro helping him out.

Morgana: Time to give you a breeze of defeat! Furious Fangs!

Somehow, Azazel had a wind attack of his own to make the ground have crack to try cutting the others, some cuts to getting some of their hairs, scary! Close to using his big mouth to try biting them to try getting to Keiko, luckily for Yusuke to use his sword to cut the mouth to get hurt and the nose to have some water and ice to hit Azazel to get wet.

Yusuke: Leave my sweet Joker alone, you monster...! Aqua Typhoon!

Nice one!

Keiko: Thanks for the save, Fox.

Yusuke: Anything for you, my sweet...

Holding up a love life a side...Ann makes a move to try to set this Azazel on fire.

Ann: Let's save the sweet talk for later, you two! Burning Claw!

Azazel's nose was gone, for the others hit the rest of his eyes and mouth to take out next. Trying to hurt Ryuji to move away to striking back in the one eye of his. Trying to hurt him again, Keiko uses her attack to save her friend in seconds.

Keiko: Daggers of Darkness!

And that leaves the eye to go away for the mouth was left to take out next for Azazel tries biting them whole.

**Azazel: You'll have to do better than throwing knives at me-! What!?**

Keiko makes a move to use one of her daggers to hold Azazel's mouth to stay open wide to stick it right in between the lips to stay there.

Keiko: I was waiting for you to open this big mouth of yours again. Have a taste of this!

Shooting from inside of Azazel's mouth, to be destroyed for Madarame Shadow to appear to now be powerless.

Morgana: Madarame's out!

The five surrounds the man to make him surrender or else he will be shot.

**Azazel: Dammit...I'm the great Madarame...The Madarame who gathers a full crowd every time he opens an exhibit! I'm not someone that worthless brats like you are allowed to defy...! **

Morgana: You're still saying that?! There's no need to hold back then! Let's get him, Joker!

From all of them do a all out group attack on Madarame Shadow to get beating down hard. Doing well against physical attacks after that, for Jackie moves around to tell them to get back – for Madarame Shadow appears again in black ink to turn back into Azazel again to want more.

Keiko: We have to break the shield before we can attack the main core of this man!

**Azazel: Grrr...impertinent brats...! It seems you need a good whipping to make you understand! **

So they keep on going to have the dagger to be gone for the new Azazel was ready. Using lots of black ink to affect on Morgana to be covered in it.

Morgana: What is this...? I think this ink can do more than have different colors, this could be bad!

Keiko: Mona?! Are you feeling all right?

Morgana: Just don't get affected from this attack, it's very powerful!

But how can they for their defenses to go down from the ink hits and Azazel's many glares to do the same to slow all five of them down? There has to be way to stop him the second time to strike back as fast as they can...That's when Jackie tries to do something – using some of its ice powers and Yusuke's to freeze up some painting colors to splash a lot more for it to be cut down in seconds to splash all over Azazel's eyes, mouth, and nose.

Yusuke: Ah...! (Now I see what Jackie's doing for me...Paint can get ruined from color running waters of other paints to ruin his face. The art work won't be enough!)

It seems to be working to weaken Azazel very much to have trouble seeing and hated what he looks like now, for he looks like what a children's finger painting to make it a complete mess. And from the that move also freeing Morgana from the ink to get off his fur.

Ryuji: Ha! Nice one, Jackie! What a bad look for you, old man.

Trying to get his eyes to work, he sees what has happened.

**Azazel: Huh? What...? Other paints all over me? No! This will never be removed! This look of art work is now worthless! I'm a mess!**

It was time for the other four of the Phantom Thieves to attack next since Yusuke just did. From Keiko to cut away, Ryuji to fire away from his cannon blasts, Ann and Carmen to use lot of fire blasts to hit many more times, and Morgana to sling shot at the rest of the portraits and turns to Madarame Shadow again to be very weaken and still covered in many random colors of paint.

Ann: A nice way for you to be covered in something you love to be destroyed. How sad.

Surrounding the man again to be ready to finish this...

**Azazel: Dammit...Dammit...Stop it, you brats, or else...! You've ruining my good looks in arts!**

He's the one to talk!

Yusuke: Your good looking arts? You mean the other pupils you've stolen to ruin their lives like you did for me and my Mother? You have some nerve to say you're the best which you are not. And now you're complaining about a little ink to not be right all over you to cry about it, it only shows on how much you hate it. To never know what real art is all about true beauty and skills!

Keiko: What he just said, Madarame, it's over! Attack!

An all out attack for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann to strike Madarame Shadow to go down and weaken leaving Yusuke to finish him off.

Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann: Fox! Finish him off!

And he does to move fast like a real samurai with his sword to run, slice, stop, put his weapon away, and...one hit for a shard ice type of attack stops Madarame Shadow in defeat at long last.

Yusuke: It is done.

**Madarame Shadow: MY WOOOOOOOOOOOOORK!**

Yes! They've won! Looks like Madarame Shadow was out of ink powers to do anything else or transforming again to save his Treasure to moving away backwards from the others like a coward...Luckily for Jackie to freeze the grounds to trap the man to not go anywhere, the Phantom Thieves had him right where they wanted him to be to steal his heart at long last, with another gem to be an orange one to fall down too. Huh...?

Keiko: Thanks for the backup, Jackie, and for the items to use for us. You were great.

The little Persona was happy to help and dance with joy. Yusuke moves up to his former teacher to do something else next to make the Shadow self feel weak.

**Madarame Shadow: Eek...! No one cares for true art...All they want are easily recognized brands...! I'm a victim in this too...! Wouldn't you agree?! **

Ryuji: Excuses now...?

This a coward's way of being defeated to do this even what they did was bad.

**Madarame Shadow: The art world revolves after all...You can't rise up without any money...Yusuke, you understand, don't you?! Being a poor artist is truly miserable...! I just didn't want to return to that life! **

Like Yusuke cares, for him to grab hold of Madarame Shadow from the shirt to say on how he feels from this whole thing...

Yusuke: A fiend like you has no right to speak about the world or art! You're done for, along with this abominous world! And you try to hurt the woman I care about at her beautiful face...That's also unforgivable!

The man shrieks in fear. Ha! That's priceless.

**Madarame Shadow: No, please...! I didn't mean to hurt the girl! Just...don't kill me! **

But Yusuke doesn't, he just wanted to say it to Madarame Shadow to leave it be and tells him to confess to his crimes for his own good to be down being a fraud for good.

Yusuke: Joker's not blind, she's very lucky (For me to see her beautiful eyes of passion.) Now...Return to yourself in reality and confess your crimes – all of them!

**Madarame Shadow: Y-You're not going to kill me...? **

Yusuke: Swear it!

He does to keep his word for Yusuke to finally makes Madarame Shadow and his real self to finally admit defeat.

**Madarame Shadow: *shriek* All right...All right! Wh-What about the other one though? The one with the weird make up face?**

Make up face...? The other five of the Phantom Thieves and Jackie were confused to not know of any other members with that detail, all but the ninja girl from a few days ago. What about her?

Yusuke: Hm...?

Keiko: (What does the female ninja have to do with anything?) Wait, who are you talking about?

The others wanted to know too, for Morgana to feel something odd of the ninja as well.

Ann: A painted face? Wait, who's he talking about...?

Ryuji: Besides Jackie who's a Persona, the other girl with ninja skills was something else like we are, but different...

Another odd mystery to learn about now since Madarame Shadow brought her up.

Morgana: It can't be...There was another intruder besides us within this Palace...?!

Seems like it...? With Yusuke getting the Treasure of the real painting of Sayuri that his mother made, the mission's completed. And with that, the Palace starts to fall apart to leave the Metaverse pat of the area right away to learn more about the ninja girl later on.

Ryuji: There's no time! Hurry!

Keiko: We have to get out of here!

Morgana quickly turns into a car to give the team and Jackie a ride on out of here.

Morgana: Get on!

They all do, along with Jackie, and Yusuke carries the Treasure back to the others for Madarame Shadow had one more thing to say before returning to his real self back in the real world to confess everything real soon.

**Madarame Shadow: Hey, Yusuke...What should I do...?**

What else can he do...? Simple!

Yusuke: ...Put an end to all this and use your own artwork for once.

Good enough, time to get going already.

Ann: Yusuke!

And with it, Yusuke gets on for Morgana to drive off for Madarame Shadow and the real one to learn something the hard way...To hate to live with it for the rest of his life once he's place in jail.

**Madarame Shadow: No, wait! Please! Yusuke! Yusukeee!**

Hey! Keiko does the move to change Madarame Shadow to get the dark desires out of him to be good.

Tayla: Madarame Shadow – Azazel, is defeated.

Keiko: Flaming Heart!

The deed has been done to a fake artist to finally not use others or Yusuke to do art work for him anymore.

**Madarame Shadow: Yes...Yes, I need to make a new art work for now on. A slow start, but I can make it look well to aid others to calm their minds that won't make you famous. It still beautiful on how it's done. Art is so wonderful. **

He was done to return to his real self now 'with a new change to confess and then turn himself to the police'...for the Palace to be gone for good and the Treasure 'the real one' to be found for the other five get back to the real world for Jackie waves to them to get to its stop to the next world to travel.

Morgana: Thanks again, Jackie! We'll see you next time!

As this little Persona waves goodbye until they see each other again for the Phantom Thieves have changed Madarame's heart to be their third one once again...A nice way to see this Persona is fine to go anywhere at anytime, and for the painted face girl who's a ninja just who is she? Well, she and her Persona come back to take another gem like the red one from Suguru and flees afterwards. Hmmm...More on what happens next time, for no art should never be ruined for those to follow their dreams to come true. Like Yusuke will make a difference from this point on.


	33. Junko Sakurai

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 33 - Junko Sakurai

Madarame and his Shadow self has been defeated, for his Palace to go away, getting the Treasure of Sayuri for what it truly looks like the real one made by Yusuke's mother, changing the con-artist's heart, the Phantom Thieves have done it once again, and Jackie goes to another part of the Metaverse and/or Mementos...Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke returned back to the real world next to have the Treasure on what it really looks like on what they've gotten. Still, they got out of the place thanks to Morgana turning into a car to pull this whole thing off. No more fake art taking credit for nothing to never happen ever again.

Metaverse Navigator: [The destination has been deleted.]

For that to say it on their phones, it shows that Madarame Shadow is defeated to return to his true self by now.

Keiko: Our friend Jackie's a little avatar on our phones. How cute...Oh, right! We're back.

That's what the Persona is in the few stages it goes in to, it's normal for the rare ones.

Morgana: You guys, we should leave this area right away. People will find it suspensions to see us hanging around this place to cause a scene.

And since the real Treasure is the real Sayuri painting to take with them.

Ryuji: Yusuke, c'mon.

Yusuke sees the shack once more to never work with Madarame ever again.

Yusuke: Right...Goodbye, Sensei.

Going back to their hide out since Yusuke got his mother's art back to do something with us, like what? Other than they talk about another fine job they just accomplished. The next thing they need to do was to wait for the results – again.

Ryuji: I guess the mission was a success. All that's left is to see if he had a change of heart or not.

He drinks his soda to taste funny.

Keiko: Not the best thing to drink after completing a mission, Ryuji.

Ryuji: Ugh, so bitter...Why's you get it black?

And that's a problem why...? For Yusuke to be staring at his favorite art work from his mother to love the beauty from it.

Yusuke: The "Sayuri"...

Ryuji: You're not gonna get all teary-eyed and say stuff like, "Mom...!" are you?

Keiko: Will you be okay, Yusuke?

Looks like he will to save the art work from the man he once called teacher.

Yusuke: I'll be fine, Ms. Keiko, there's no need to worry about me. But thank you...To think that this painting was the source of Madarame's distorted desires. The only saving grace is that my mother won't know on what transpired...

The real Sayuri does look wonderful to behold its true beauty for Yusuke's mother will be proud of her boy.

Morgana: The genuine painting at his atelier has been altered, after all...Ironic as it may be, this one here is her true self-portrait now.

That is true...

Keiko: Such loveliness it has...

Ann: ...It's a wonderful painting. And...although it look some time, it's in your hands now, Yusuke.

Keiko: Yeah, you should keep this one as proof when Madarame does confess. It's been yours from the very beginning.

So true, this painting of the real Sayuri does belong to Yusuke himself.

Yusuke: ...I'm thankful for it. However, it's impossible for this painting to be acknowledged by society anymore...

Keiko: So, Yusuke. Was Sayuri your mother's real name?

Yeah, was it her true name?

Yusuke: No. I doubt it's the name of any woman in particular. I bet it was to make it more mysterious – just a part of Madarame's foolish staging.

Seems not, but it would matter to leave it a mystery maybe.

Morgana: Well, it would've been obvious that he plagiarized it if he had used the real name.

Either way, this was Yusuke's mother of the painting itself.

Keiko: Even if Sayuri wasn't her real name, I think it still shows she might've been her name.

Yusuke: So this is my Mother...There's no way that I would remember her face clearly...But I was right about the rush of emotion I felt when I saw the painting. For the love of my Mother, and the caring for my new friends to have someone I've fallen in love with will keep me going strong. Thank you, everyone. And to you two, Ms. Keiko.

Holding Keiko's hands again to catch her by surprise to see how much they did to saving Yusuke's life.

Keiko: It was nothing, Yusuke, I'm glad you're happy. (Again, he should know I've already have a boyfriend. And Ryuji should know too.)

Yeah, besides himself getting a replacement soda to protecting Keiko from Yusuke to smooth move on her.

Ryuji: Yusuke, don't you dare touch Keiko...!

He burps for Ann didn't like him doing it in their faces.

Ann: Stop that!

Keiko moves away afterwards.

Keiko: Gross!

Morgana: You're so vulgar, Ryuji.

Ryuji: So, what're you gonna do now? We're gonna keep targetin' big shots.

Really? Ryuji had to ask Yusuke that question since he's now part of the Phantom Thieves' team. Either being silly again or he's still jealous for Yusuke to fall for Keiko like he is. Either way, he still ask about them doing all of this for a good reason.

Yusuke: ...Why do you say such things?

Ryuji: It's to get back at scumbags and like...society in general? We also give courage to the people that're sufferin' 'cause of selfish adults.

It's true, for others to stay strong from those who are doing something really bad.

Yusuke: Courage, hm...What good does that do? You mean the courage to stand up for themselves, correct? Will acquiring that make them happy?

Keiko: But it does...It helps us to change by becoming friends to follow what we want to do and change others before they or themselves get hurt. I like helping out people who are kind, Yusuke, and without these guys and you...This would never happen to have gone to the Metaverse Palaces to stealing their hearts to change he or she, a good type of thieves we all are to change everything.

It does work a few times, for the third to happen already to wait for results. Just for Yusuke to hear Keiko say those words to make him blush a lot from Keiko's beauty to love her even more.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko...

Ryuji: ...Yeah. There's no knowin' whether it'll turn out good for everyone or not. Still, we won't know unless we give it a try.

Yusuke: ...In other words, it all depends on the person, hm? Then the same can be said about myself right now. I also suffered because of an adult's selfish act. Moreover, if we investigate these Palaces, it may expand my artistic repertoire.

That's Yusuke Kitagawa for you, loves doing art to see more from others who do good as well.

Ryuji: You really only think about art, huh? You're impressive.

Keiko: Everyone's got a dream to follow, Ryuji. And for Yusuke has something.

Yusuke: Well I won't take part in any inelegant plans, all right?

That shouldn't be a problem there to never do in a bad way.

Ann: No worries! I've got us covered! Plus, we have a rule that says we always have to decide on a target unanimously.

Yep, they work things out before making a move. So Ann says to Yusuke for the others to see her being way ahead on things.

Morgana: How about it, Joker? We can give our calling cards a lot more oomph if we have Yusuke on our team.

Keiko: He will make a great team.

Yep, Yusuke/Fox was in no doubt about it for he was more than happy to help out the Phantom Thieves.

Yusuke: I will try and live up to those expectations. And for you, Ms. Keiko, we'll do wonderful with you as our leader.

Then it's settled...Other than learn more about the other intruder who was like them to be a mysterious female ninja. But was her face painted the first time they saw her saving them from Madarame's Shadow army? Yeah, I'm doing something about this one to be far more than a ninja for the main villain of my made up character to be the main bad guy in this one. You'll see why way later on what I mean...

Morgana: At any rate, I'm curious...Another intruder besides us, huh? See, Madame Keiko. We must know learn about this girl.

Seeing that Jackie was fine, but not the other human girl with ninja skills, you know...?

Keiko: But what if it's more than a ninja girl? It could be anyone else we don't know of to have awaken to their powers differently...

This was weird for them to see and now hear about it, so odd...

Ann: Our only clue's a strange face to be...painted or covered, so that doesn't necessarily mean it's just one person, right?

Ryuji: She's not as hot as Keiko is...But there's no way to check back anymore from Madarame's old Palace to be gone now.

There has to be more clues to get from Madarame to learn about the ninja girl.

Yusuke: This is troublesome...I'll try probing Madarame. I may be able to learn something from him...

A risky move to have someone's heart to change, could be their only lead.

Ann: Are you sure? I mean-

Yusuke: It's fine. I'll contact you all if anything turns up.

Looks like they'll be exchanging their phone numbers and ID text messaging chat thing for the four to do next for Yusuke to be part of it now, awesome!

Ann: We should probably exchange our contact info with you then.

Keiko, Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke do it to have a text chat type of message group with one another to be all four of them in the group.

Keiko: Now we can contact you at any time, Yusuke.

Yusuke: We can, Ms. Keiko, and with you the most. An artist and a phantom thief...It seems I'll be engaging in two trades from here on...Very well. You only live one, after all. Still, the incident about this other intruder ninja girl does concern me a little...She may've saved us from earlier, but is she to be trustworthy?

That she did to be the talk in the Metaverse for the person's Shadow to see her like Madarame Shadow did.

Keiko: She might with reasons to work alone, I just know it... (Still, we have to try solving this mystery to learn more about her by any means. Once we see her again, we'll figure out on what to do next.) Either way, let's go back home. See you later, everyone.

And they will too. Calling it a day for everyone else to go on home 'for Yusuke to be fine to be living somewhere else', Keiko and Morgana return at Leblanc to help Sojiro with the chores and coffee making again to relax back upstairs in Keiko's room for the two to talk privately at one another while they wait for Madarame to confess real soon. Boring, but it was the only way to see more of his change of heart to happen.

Morgana: Good for us, huh Madame Keiko? Not only have we dealt with our second biggest target, we even have a new addition to the team! Goodness, things are going so well!

Keiko: That we are, Morgana. We're on a roll and it's all thanks to you.

Well, he did set this whole thing for Morgana to help them make the team to be big all over Japan in the area to be in.

Morgana: Ahhh! If only I could make a certain, stupid Ryuji learn from you...But I have to say, you sure are something else, Madame Keiko.

Keiko: I'm not trying to be, I just want to help out.

Morgana: This is our fifth Persona-user. It'll help broaden our battle strategies as well. Besides, having an eye for beauty is a must for phantom thieves. We're lucky to have Yusuke, just not with him trying to fall in love with you and Ryuji to not do the same thing...Besides that – an artist like him is a talent you already come across. Madame Keiko, you also love art work too. I mean, Yusuke IS a bit strange, but still...An artist, huh...

There was a lot for Morgana to learn about what he really is to still have trouble with it.

Keiko: Is there something on your mind, Morgana? (I hope he's doing well to try to learn more about himself, the same goes for Jackie too.)

Morgana: What kind of person do you think I was? There's no way I'd turn out to be some bad guy in the end, right? I get so engrossed with this embodiment of human desires...And that's not all. When it comes to the Metaverse, I'm the only one who can transform into a car...I'm special...but it's still odd. Who could actually be...?

He will still be himself to being something else than a cat appearance for Keiko to have a good feeling about it.

Keiko: Morgana...Please don't say those things, I think you're human when you're describing more about yourself. You're more human than a cat, though a very cute one.

She meant it in a good way.

Morgana: I know, right? Human. Not a cat, Madame Keiko, besides your comment to be the case.

He let's a sigh after that to still keep on searching.

Keiko: I'm just saying...

Morgana: What a half-assed answer. Well, there's no way someone like me, who has honorable aspirations, can't be evil. A man who saves those in trouble in the west, while punishing evildoers who may lurk in the east! A man who chastise people that smoke inside in the south, while saving bullied cats in the north. A man who has a sturdy body and vows to always do one good deed a day, be it rain or shine. I'm that kind of person...Or so I hope.

Nice speech he made there for Keiko to hear the whole thing.

Keiko: I like it...You sound like an old spaghetti western movie actor.

Morgana: Good one, huh? So if I turn back to being human...surely she'll take notice to me, won't she?

Wait...this was new. Morgana saying about someone he likes who's not Ann? Keiko wanted to learn more about this.

Keiko: "She"? Do you like this girl? Whoever she is?

For him to have trouble answering this type of question.

Morgana: Me?! Don't be ridiculous! People chase after me when it comes to my love. Madame Keiko, you should know by now. I like girls to look cute from respecting you and to love Lady Ann the most.

Still thinking about once Morgana turns back to his human form way later, what then...?

Keiko: I think Ann cares about you as a friend only... (Just who's this girl Morgana's mentioning about? He must really love her.)

Morgana: Where should I go when become human...? I wonder where she'd like to go...? An amusement park, a movie theater, a fancy cafe, shopping...What do you think, Madame Keiko?

Hard to answer, but she gives it a shot for her friend.

Keiko: Well, whatever happens when you learn more about yourself and find the girl you're talking about...You'll make your date count so much.

Morgana: And I'm looking forward to it once I get my true form and my memories back.

Speaking of dates...

Keiko: (I think Akechi wants me to see him tomorrow after school to do something together...Another date for me! I hope like us, Ann and Ryuji will end up together, Yuuki will find the right girl, same thing with Yusuke, and Morgana will get it back for the girl he truly loves. For love's a beautiful thing.)

Getting a text message from the others for Keiko to check in on Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke to now be joining in too. As both Morgana and Keiko got ready to go to bed for them to titty up and call it a night.

Morgana: Good night, Madame Keiko.

Keiko: Good night to you too, Morgana. Sweet dreams.

Sleeping throughout the night, to see someone to look scary in front of Keiko to try to her hurt, to also see Akechi, and someone else in the darkness to have Keiko to himself to with a kiss to feel really bad...She soon wakes up to be having a bad dream. Then finally – she wakes up to find herself in the Velvet room to see Igor, Caroline, and Justine again for another visit.

Keiko: (Ah, man...What was that dream I just had? It felt something to be and feel very real, but it's hard to tell.) Oh! The Velvet Room.

In her prison uniform to be her cells to see the three once again.

Igor: Good to see you again, Ms. Trickster. You have expelled one who was stained in vanity. You are now one step closer to your rehabilitation. It's a delightful thing indeed.

Seems that Keiko and her friends were doing well to improve a bit more from the Phantom Thieves themselves.

Keiko: I'm glad I'm doing my best, and so are the others of this entire task. I'll keep it up, Igor.

Even the twin girls say their thanks to Keiko in their own words'.

Justine: Our Master is pleased. You should be honored, inmate.

Igor: However, that man's remarks are concerning. It seems another has made their way into the Metaverse. Actually...Make that two of them – one good, and one bad.

Two of them?! So besides one being the ninja girl, who was the other person with the Persona of a Persona User? Looks like Jackie's no threat in this mess at all so that's good.

Keiko: The strange ninja girl? Yeah, she did save us for Madarame's Shadows to spot her to have her own Persona like us, but...she fled afterwards. I don't know why. Still, who could it be?

So many things were still left unsaid for not even Igor or the girls don't know who she was was.

Igor: Sadly, that is beyond my knowledge...But your rehabilitation is processing smoothly...That is for certain. May the devotion to your rehabilitation grow even deeper. For I have high hopes for you, Ms. Trickster.

Caroline: So get better, Inmate!

For Keiko to have a strong bond with Igor to know she'll find the truth soon enough. As she gets another Persona to have for power, Keiko was good to go.

Tayla: Persona # 36 – Inugami

In Japanese mythology an inugami ("dog god") resembling, and usually originating from, a dog, (although other similar species are interpreted as being. e.g., wolves, raccoons, and weasels.) and most commonly carrying out vengeance or acting as guardians on behalf of their "inugami owner." Inugami are extremely powerful and capable of existing independently, (without master or possession) as well as turning on their "owners" and even possessing humans. Even so, while Inugami can betray their masters, they may also be the loyalest of companions.

Keiko: (I guess this is another mystery we'll have to solve next. From the ninja girl, finding Jackie's human master, Morgana's memories, and what that dream I had was all about...It had Akechi-Cun in it.)

Returning back to the real world to get back to sleep again for Keiko, she wasn't the only one dreaming the weird feeling...Akechi does to waking up like there was something in him to be saying something important.

Akechi: (What was that dream...? A monster, me, and Keiko...)

Year 20xx

Day # 44 – May 5/23rd - Monday

A new day to wake up for Keiko to get ready to go to school and Morgana to tag along...Only she gets a phone call from Yusuke to answer it, what could it be?

Morgana: Who's that calling you on a school day?

Keiko: Ah...Hello?

She answers it.

Yusuke: It's Kitagawa. Ms. Keiko, it's me.

He was happy to call her, as Keiko was happy to hear his voice to not be romantic with this girl.

Keiko: Yusuke? Oh, hi. How are you doing? You can tell me before I head to school like you are where you go to.

Yusuke: I know, I'll try to make this quick. I'm calling about Madarame's state. For the time being, he hasn't suffered a mental shutdown.

Good news to hear from the other two.

Keiko: That's good, I guess we did another fine job.

Yusuke: It is...Other than that, his demeanor seems to have softened a bit. Is that...the change of heart?

It had to be the case, then yes.

Morgana: Sounds like it to me.

Keiko: I think it is, Yusuke, we just wait for Madarame to confess to the public in a bit. A lot of time to wait, but it'll all be worth it.

The waiting game can begin since they've changed Madarame's heart so far. For Yusuke to learn about this whole thing, he was getting much better.

Yusuke: I see...I was curious and looked into Kamoshida as well. It's as if he was an entirely different person. Will the same be true for Sensei...?

Keiko: It has to be, Yusuke.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko, your words are as sweet to help me get through anything from your lovely voice...I'm sorry to have taken your time. That's all I wanted to tell you. Good-

Before he hangs up, Yusuke had one more thing to say to Keiko next.

Keiko: Is there anything else you wish to say?

Yusuke: Oh. I'll try asking him about the ninja girl with the painted face intruder from the Palace when the time is right.

Keiko: Please do, Yusuke, we can wait.

Yusuke: Goodbye then. This time for sure. Ms. Keiko, as you said that everything will work out, I'll believe in you to risk my life for your beauty who I fell in love with.

An odd way to say his goodbye there, Keiko gets the point to end the phone call already.

Keiko: (Not this again...!) Ah, okay Yusuke. Thanks. Bye!

Hanging up quickly, Keiko was having trouble with so many boys falling in love with her to still work out with.

Morgana: They'll learn soon enough, Madame Keiko. Just keep doing what you do best with the other two guys. Akechi is yours to love.

Going to school for Keiko to still do well in Ms. Chouno's class 'once again' to get through the school day to get things done while she was having some free time with Morgana. One their way out...Junko bumps into Keiko to lose her stuff to help her get it off the ground, clumsiness for two of the girls with two different lives.

Junko: Oh! Sorry about that!

Keiko: No, I'm sorry. (Hey! It's the girl with the long yellow hair who got the highest scores from the test we took.) Ah...here are your things.

Seeing Junko in person for Keiko to see to be just her normal self to get through her school life.

Junko: Thanks. Hey...Aren't you the new student who came to this school about a month ago?

Keiko: Yes. I take it you heard rumors about me...?

Seems like it, but Junko didn't look like the type of person to be a mean type of girl.

Junko: Yes, but I don't spread rumors about it like crazy, not for me. I hate popular kids who act like they're good but they don't. I just ignore them and you seem nice. I'm Junko Sakurai, a first year in Shujin Academy. What's your name?

Keiko: I'm Keiko Amamiya a second year student. Please to meet you, Junko. That's a nice name.

The two shake hands for Morgana to hear and see what was going on.

Morgana: (One of the student who made a high score from the exams was this girl...A first year and younger than Madame Keiko and Lady Ann is, but she's smart and sharp than she looks and sometimes clumsy.)

Junko: Oh, are you free today?

Keiko: Actually, I'm seeing someone. My boyfriend in a bit while taking care of a few things, but I can help you out with something. What is it?

Junko: How did you know?

Keiko: You look like a busy person.

She could tell from the first year.

Junko: You notice me as a journalist to try to do when I finish high school, that's right. I guess there's no use hiding it...In any rate, yes. I wish for you, Keiko-Senpai, to take me around the area to see how others work their daily lives. It's a home work to learn on people's part time jobs to gather for me to write down, but I'm not good knowing what's what to be my way around. I could ask for your help. Please...?

A first year student like Junko asks Keiko's help for today to help her get a tour for Junko to learn her way around later to do for one whole day, huh? Seems like Keiko didn't mind helping out for a bit until she could meet up with Akechi in a bit in the same area she'll be in.

Keiko: (At least I got all day to help someone out like her since she asked...) Okay, Junko, I'll take you to one area I'm going to anyways. Let's try that.

Junko: Thanks, Keiko-Senpai. Whenever you're ready to head out, I'll follow you.

Morgana didn't mind to watch over while walking around on his own. To the Shibuya train station area they go! From Keiko showing Junko around town from one bum who was kicked out from Madarame from a while back from losing his art work was hard to do him a favor to get pay back, and another seeing Yoshi was giving out one of his speechless to be there later Keiko to try to be there 'as Junko was getting lots of information from seeing so many scenes'; next they headed to the central street area to see more works of people for Junko to write down some good ones she was seeing thanks to Keiko showing her around. And a quick trip to the clinic place to get some stuff from Tae while helping her out.

Keiko: I just need to drop by the doctor's place for a quick errand on my own, Junko. I hope you don't mind waiting.

Junko: I'm fine. Take your time.

Going to the clinic for Keiko to do some test on one medicine that tasted bad to have an odd feeling from her nose.

Tae: How is it, Keiko.

Keiko: Ah...Not so good as I hoped so when I first swallowed the whole thing.

So an odd feeling when globing it down too fast, must take it slow for Tae to write it all down right away, and to getting a few things while Keiko was at it.

Tae: Right, be careful on how much you drink to stop headaches. Got it...

The doctor then gets a call for Keiko slowly gets back up to leave, only to hear something bad of someone calling Tae a bad doctor 'for the second time now' of some kind for her to hear the whole thing. It would seems that one person didn't like her work one bit.

Keiko: (This again...? Still going on.) Tae, are you doing well?

Tae: Huh? It's fine, wrong number again from someone being a complete idiot. It's like that for me so there's no need to worry at all, Keiko.

In other words, it was still going on for her to have some people kick Tae out from being a doctor of her own clinic. Still going on with this,

Keiko: You sure...? It doesn't sound fine from the sound of it. Just between you and me, it only has gotten much worse.

Tae: Not good hiding it, huh? Keiko. It never ends. Sorry...You know I would never hurt anyone.

So that's what the bigger issue is.

Keiko: That's awful!

Tae: It's not that bad...

Keiko: Yes it is, Tae! And excuse me for sounding rude, but this isn't right for you to live a life for other communities to keep on bothering you until they get what they want. Doesn't that get you mad? That would for me! Just do something about it! Stand up for yourself and say - "I'm doing this because I love being a doctor."

From Keiko's strong words to reach out to Tae, she was surprise to see a teenage student like she was to stand up to a doctor to be doing her job right, a lot more to not hold back anything else anymore. So no more threaten phone calls like this one, one was enough. But two times now, was gong way over board.

Tae: Keiko...You're being serious with me about this...

Keiko: That I am, so please don't give up on your dreams.

Hard to think about but a lot for Tae to see that Keiko was right to still continue with her job as a doctor.

Tae: Wow. Okay, for a patient and a test subject to have you buy my medicines, you're the first one who understands me more. I don't know what to say.

Keiko: Then keep doing what you love doing best, and that's by being a doctor. (Junko! She's still waiting for me back outside!) Listen, Tae, I'm glad we talked, but I got to go. See you next time to help you out more with those medicines! Bye!

Keiko takes off after buying a few things, testing one of them out, and seeing Tae will be fine to be getting another phone call to answer.

Tae: Thanks again, Keiko. See ya! (I'm starting to like this girl...)

Answering a call to get some other patients to look in to for later to be a good talk this time for her. Much better than having her clinic shutdown. As Keiko and Junko went back to touring around the area where Sojiro works at Cafe Leblanc for Morgana was seeing them having fun.

Junko: Ready to show me the rest of the other areas, Keiko-Senpai? I'm ready to go whenever you are.

And off the two girls go and Morgana to follow them still...As Keiko tells Junko about doctor stuff to seeing Yoshi's speeches to get a be more good to see him doing very well, to other spokesmen people like him to see how a hard life can it be to do a task like this one.

Yoshi: To be told, heard, and listen to others on to speeches that must be spread out further for others to understanding you! Don't be afraid to speak up! (It's good that this young lady Keiko Amamiya's liking my speech to hopefully get some more help if this keeps up.)

For him to smile for Keiko to see that Yoshi was doing well, to have some thing to be working out a little at a time. And more to bump into Yuuki to make the Phan-Site website was going well to see Keiko an feels happy about it and the new girl Junko getting out a lot more.

Yuuki: Good evening, Amamiya. I'm glad both you and Sakurai are doing well getting out on a night like this. See you two tomorrow at school.

Keiko: You too! Come on, Junko, I have a few more things I wanted to show you.

With lots to be written down, getting something to buy, seeing other for Keiko to meet with a again, and finally seeing her boyfriend at long last.

Akechi: There's my lovely Princess. I miss you.

The two hugged and kissed each other.

Keiko: Hi, Akechi-Cun. Sorry I'm a little late...I'm just helping out this first student from my school name Junko Sakurai while also showing her around town. She wants to be a journalist to learn about others in their daily life jobs, and got some good ones.

She sees Keiko has a boyfriend she had mentioned.

Junko: Oh, a different high school boy from another school who's dating with a transfer student who's also helping me out. Cool. Nice to meet you, sir. My name is Junko Sakurai.

Akechi: Hi there, Junko. I'm Goro Akechi. I'm a young ace detective who still has a school life and Keiko's boyfriend.

For Akechi and Keiko's love was sweet and lovely for them to never stop and Junko to see for herself.

Junko: So I've notice...You two do love each other.

Akechi: Thank you. We hope you find true love with a great guy soon.

She was laughing to be too shy and busy for dating anyone boy right now.

Junko: That's nice to say, really...but I'm way too busy to finish up high school to be going out with some people to become a journalist. I hope to one day find true love soon. I can wait until then.

A long wait, but Junko will do her best on it.

Keiko: Well, if that's what you want to do, Junko, we won't stop you.

Junko: If any case since you two are together, I was hoping to get one more thing to write down...Something about people aiding others from cooking and random places to do up close to tell my point of view to write down. Keiko-Senpai, I thought both you and your boyfriend Goro can show me a couple more things before calling it a day?

Akechi: Why not? It'll be nice to help out others, Keiko, let's do that.

Sounds like a good idea for all three of them to do.

Keiko: Yeah, this should be fun to still date and see a lot more things. Let's do it, Akechi-Cun! Junko!

Off the three go to do other parts in the area from train or just walking around, even Morgana catches up with all three of them. Montage fun time! Ha! From the beef bowling for them to make any type of beef food for the people to eat and spread the word out for Yoshi to do very well to be making it as a team; Keiko quickly sells some stuff to Iwai to make some money until she comes back to buy and sell next time again, playing some games at the arcade to win some prizes from the crane game to have a great time. More to look at other places for people to pick other jobs to do with flyers all over the walls, good choices too. To seeing other fun things in town to be a nice time they've had to also eating and drinking, to walking around town. This allow for Junko to get what she needed for her dreams to come true.

Junko: This is great! What a fun experience I had with you two today.

Lots of things she has written down, but it was all worth it.

Keiko: We got some good things you've written down.

With the clock going off for Junko to see the time.

Junko: That late already? I better head back home.

Keiko: Should we walk you back to the train station?

Looks like Junko knows the way back at the train station to know the other parts in the area, and to not get lost now thanks to Keiko and Akechi showing her around today.

Junko: I'm good, but thanks anyways, Keiko-Senpai. I got to get back home to check the rest before calling it a night to turn them in by tomorrow. See you then at school and thanks again! And nice meeting you again, Goro.

Akechi: It was nice seeing you too, Junko, I hope we'll meet again real soon.

Keiko: Have a safe trip back.

And with a quick good bye for Junko to wave to Keiko and Akechi to get her homework down for today, she walks back downstairs to the train station to ride back home safe and sound. This girl had a lot of fun while the couple spend their time left for tonight to be going on their date, for a nice romance of theirs.

Akechi: Princess, I got something for you at the arcade crane game.

He shows Keiko a penguin plushie for Akechi to give to Keiko.

Keiko: Oh! Akechi-Cun, it's so cute! You didn't have to...

Akechi: But I want to because I love you a lot.

She loves her new gift, leaving Keiko to give Akechi something for him to have next that she too also got from the arcade. For Junko got some cool key chains to have for her collections.

Keiko: If that the case...I also got you something I want for you to have.

Akechi gets a nice ribbon bracelet of blue for him to wear around his wrist that Keiko places on there.

Akechi: It's lovely. I'll treasure this gift forever from you, Princess.

Keiko: And I will with mine too, Akechi-Cun.

As they two walked around the town side to be holding hands, the two hid somewhere behind a building for Akechi to pull Keiko close to him to hold from one arm on hers in the air, places his other one around her waist, and then kisses Keiko on the lips to just happen our of nowhere to then goes along with it to love this feeling. For their love was very strong.

Akechi: I love doing this more when we're alone. (What a woman.)

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...It felt nice.

Akechi: Our love is sweet we can never lose. Plus, I wanted to tell you some good news, just the two of us. It's about the artist Mr. Madarame who might not be an famous artist he claims to be.

Seems that he and a lot of cops are investigating from some students and Yusuke to say that the man did something bad 'which he did' to look into it.

Keiko: (I guess a lot is going on for Madarame to be caught from a change of heart sooner or later.) Is that so?

Akechi: It's funny you ask me about someone leaving the man as a teacher to this person to have some proof about his plagiarism work, and for us to tell that his handwriting didn't match from the other art works he has done. He's nothing but a liar to soon be turned in. We have a tech machine to detect which is their work and not the others, it really comes in handy. So more about Mr. Madarame will be questioned on our end.

Keiko: I get it. Good work, I hope it all goes well. (Which it will in no time.)

For it to be getting late, Akechi walks Keiko back home to have a little bit more time to be spending a bit longer...

Akechi: Come, Princess, I'll walk you home for our moments with each other to still count until we meet again.

Keiko: Yes, Akechi-Cun, I'll love for that very much. Let's go.

A nice thing to call it a night and Keiko to feel safe to have Akechi to walk with her side by side in love. Morgana follows his friend all the way back at Leblanc, to see from helping out others to be in love was the sweetest thing.

Morgana: (Madame Keiko, you're the sweetest person I've ever met to form the Phantom Thieves. Let's keep at it to also be living a normal life of school of a teenager in between, we can do this.)

And they will too – for the Phan-Site of its rating to be going up more for the Phantom Thieves to become a bigger headline more and more for others to post nice comments on there now to 7 something percent. A good way to have some days off to make it worth it for others. So from Junko's clumsy to be caring, being very smart, and still a little of not caring about the Phantom Thieves, to still like to do her job for others to also hanging out with this girl normally. Fair enough.


	34. Sadayo Kawakami

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 34 - Sadayo Kawakami

Year 20xx

Day # 45 – May 5/24th – Tuesday

Another fine day to get through school for Keiko kept the penguin plushie safe back at the Cafe Leblanc in her room as she goes to school and Morgana tags along in her school bag. Reading her books on the train ride there, to go through the day until lunch time for Keiko to see Ryuji to be passing by who wanted to see her.

Morgana: It's Ryuji.

Keiko: Hi, Ryuji. How's it going?

He's always happy to see Keiko any day to play it cool to try winning her over...Still?

Ryuji: Hey, there you are, Keiko! I need your help with something...

Keiko: Help? What's this something you wish for me to help you out with, your homework again? Studying?

With him looking around the area to be no one else but the three, Ryuji tells Keiko about it by showing her and Morgana on what this something was to help out on.

Ryuji: Not those things today...I found this flyer stuffed in my mailbox.

Showing Keiko, it shows and tells about a house keeping service in Japan. To not just hire a maid, but a sexy girl one to wear something cute for a guy kind of thing.

Keiko: What...What is this...?

Ryuji: "Housekeeping service"! It says a cute maid will do anything for you to be hired for any girl to take on this job.

Keiko: What about me getting a job in that place?!

Now we see where Ryuji was kind of getting at.

Ryuji: A maid, babe! Something to look really hot on you! YOU AS A MAID! Who'll do ANYTHING for any guy! Even me if you were one of them! Right? ...Right?!

For Keiko to see the flyer of a cute cat-like maid girl to be doing anything for the boys like Akechi to play role play with him. But Ryuji, Yusuke, and Yuuki to come up closer to her in a maid outfit to make out in a big pile with her only to be freaking out about it.

Keiko: AAAAAH! Ryuji! Stop! I can't be seen in public dress like that! And I have a boyfriend!

Ryuji: Hey, you're a cute girl to be good in this type of part job to do anything for me. Work for me as your master to give you sexy tips besides money...Let's give it a try! Yeah? Yeah!

But Morgana scratches Ryuji all over his face to hurt to make him stop forcing Keiko to dos something she didn't want to do.

Morgana: I will rip your eyes out if you don't leave Madame Keiko alone!

He still won't give up on Keiko to make her do it somehow.

Ryuji: Shut it, cat! Look...I thought an empty room at my apartment since my old neighbor move out to be good to get me one. Maybe to get you jealous...The key to it is left in the mailbox to use it, and my landlord won't care! Come on, Keiko, it'll be fun to do it and getting another girl for Yusuke to have.

Just then, the three hear someone calling out to them being...

Yusuke: ...Hey, I heard that!

Oh, boy...Now Ryuji has done. Because he said Keiko to be a maid for him, Yuuki overhears it all to say something about it since he was also in love with her too. This is really happening, huh?

Keiko: Yuuki?

Ryuji: ...What the hell?

Yuuki: How dare you have Amamiya become a maid! How perverted are you, Sakamoto! (I only wish to have her as my own personal maid instead.)

This wasn't getting anyone nowhere...

Ryuji: I thought it would help out.

Yuuki: I bet you can't have fun with one other girl who's not Amamiya!

Ryuji: That sounds like a bet!

Keiko had to say something to stop this fight right away.

Keiko: Please, boys! Stop fighting! I just not in to doing those things...

Ryuji: If that's a case, I can get a maid in a empty complex to do fun stuff for me in one day.

That does sound like a bet for Ryuji to prove Yuuki wrong for Keiko and Morgana to get drag in to this mess, only for Yuuki to say something about it in order to do the bet with Keiko not dress up as a maid.

Yuuki: If that's the case, um...Can I, uh...Get in on this too?

Oh, now he wants in to have a maid who's not Keiko?

Keiko: Huh...?! (Am I missing something here?)

Ryuji: Oh-ho! You mean you're into this kinds stuff, Mishima? Wow! Okay...

Now Ryuji has to rub it in Yuuki's face since he wants to try it out and nothing to do with Keiko...Well, he wanted to do another thing to not do something sexy from one of them maids.

Yuuki: No! I-I'm not into it! It' just for research! Amamiya, please forgive me...!

Morgana: Ah, Madame Keiko, I don't know what's happening anymore. But you're not going to be a maid to say the least.

No kidding...For these two boys to prove who can do something with a maid to try it out to prove to Keiko on how much they love her a lot.

Yuuki: What does it mean that they'll do "anything"? And do the maids look exactly as they're advertised? I'm just saying is this, Sakamoto. We need to determine whether or not this company just pretends to offer housekeeping services!

The two guys turn to Keiko to see what she has to say about it on girl's styles since she was a girl.

Keiko: What...? Ryuji? Yuuki?

And they asked her...

Ryuji and Yuuki: What do you think...?

She didn't think about it but to leave it be.

Keiko: How am I suppose to know?! You two go see it and keep me out of this! (Having me as a maid to serve other guys, no thank you!)

They heard the woman they're in love with loud and clear.

Yuuki: Right?! Amamiya's has a very good point. If it's a scam, then we need to punish them!

Seems that Yuuki's right...To see if it's real or not, they have to see for themselves to be someone mess up to might change the heart of.

Keiko: Oh, yeah...I never thought about it like that.

Ryuji: Yeah, we gotta see it with our own eyes. Every little detail... *snicker*

He was just snickering to say those thing while daydreaming of Keiko as a maid to serve Ryuji...

Keiko: Stop it!

She moves away from the odd behaving Ryuji, to get back to the point at hand to look up on this to take it very seriously.

Ryuji: It just me, babe, no need to worry. We'll hafta do this at night, so let us know when you're ready, Keiko.

Looks like Keiko has no other choice.

Keiko: Fine...But only because I want to keep you boys in check and see this maid thing for myself too.

With that and Yuuki comes up with a code name for this type of job to do for today would be called.

Yuuki: It'll be fine, Amamiya, don't worry. So, what's the code name for this operation...? Hmmm...Since we'll be watching them, we should be something like... "Operation Maid Watch"!

Close enough to be called it to getting it done.

Keiko: Operation Maid Watch...?

Ryuji: Nice! I like that!

Odd name to go with it and for Ryuji to like, Keiko finishes up school with the others to do it then by tonight.

Keiko: I'll see you two later. And remember, this is only for investigating...

House pass by quickly as school finally ended for today. For Keiko to take care of a few things to spend time with Morgana to go see a movie that was plenty of time to wait until dark; some movie about making pies over cakes in some comedy type of thing leaving the two to watch throughout the whole thing, to then leaving with Yuuki passing by to wait for Keiko to do the operation thing in a bit.

Morgana: Good luck, Madame Keiko.

It was time...

Yuuki: You ready, Amamiya?

Keiko: I am, Yuuki. Let's get to this place where Ryuji will meet us at. (Here goes nothing...I think.)

Off the complex close to where Ryuji lives in for him, Keiko, and Yuuki set up the place for the maid to show herself real soon.

Yuuki: S-So we're really gonna do this, huh...? You think it'll be OK?

Ryuji shows the flyer of the maid thing to Keiko and Yuuki to keep on bragging.

Ryuji: Operation Maid Watch, bro! All to prove if it's real in the name of love. (Hot sexy Keiko!)

Yuuki: Y-Yeah! Operation Maid Watch! All for love. (My beloved Amamiya...)

Those two were thinking about Keiko right now in a maid for each of them think about two different dreams of her as a maid to look sweet and hot to them.

Keiko: If you two don't stop daydreaming of me right now...!

Ryuji and Yuuki: We'll stop! Sorry!

They do now just to make Keiko feel shy a lot.

Ryuji: We got this one covered just in case. If it turns out to be sketchy, we can just bail. The apartment's vacant, so it's not like we'll be messing with anyone's home.

Yuuki: So if it's real, then...

Ryuji: The maid is ours.

For the two boys yes for Keiko to witness it only in person.

Keiko: Time to make the call next.

She takes care of it for Ryuji and Yuuki to do the rest on the phone, for a manager male picks it up who works there. It's called Victoria's Housekeeping.

Man's Voice: [Thank you for calling! This is Victoria's Housekeeping!]

It is real to answer the call, service type, what they should do, and such for the two boys to really be doing this – to then telling the name of the location for everything to be in place within twenty minutes as it passes by quickly.

Ryuji: Shit...it worked!

Yuuki: A maid's "servant"...What should we have her do for us?

Keiko: Just as long as you two don't do anything bad.

Luckily they can't, against the rules to have sex with them but to those who are couple or married.

Victoria Employee: [Is there anyone in particular you'd like to request?]

Yuuki: We won't. Not to you either, Amamiya. Which reminds me, do high school boys do these things.

Ryuji: Ah, I don't know...

Oh, great! This was news for learning more on how to have a house maid didn't plan the whole way through.

Victoria Employee: Very well! Let's see here…We have a maid available in…20 minutes. May I ask for your address?

Yuuki: You should've looked it up, Sakamoto!

Ryuji: I didn't think it through!

This is getting silly...Soon, the door bell of the apartment room number ringing for the three to hear the maid has finally arrived.

Maid: Good evening...I'm from the housekeeping service.

A few minutes early as she has arrived.

Keiko: That was fast..

Yuuki: She's here five minutes early!

Ryuji: OK, Mishima, we can do this...Let's do our best. Ah...Keiko, just stand here to support us.

Yuuki: We'll be thinking about you.

She helps out the boys to let the maid inside to see what she looks like for the two boys to try to get through this, here goes...

Keiko: (This isn't happening...) Come in.

The maid enters in the room for both Ryuji and Yuuki look good for this maid.

Maid: Excuse me...Are you here with guests? Welcome home, Master. I'm going to fill your tired heart full of lovely energy. Meeeeooooow! I'm Becky, and I have the pleasure of serving you today.

She sounded sweet for Ryuji and Yuuki to be ready to make a scene.

Ryuji: Hello, kitty cat. Don't ditch out on this, Mishima...!

Yuuki: Please to meet you. I won't, Sakamoto!

Appearing the room to hear a familiar voice to the three to recognize their names.

Becky: Sakamoto-san...? Mishima...?

Looking at them, Keiko sees this "Becky" person's face to look and sounded familiar to her.

Keiko: Ah...! (Wait, she sounds and looks like...) Ms. Kawakami?!

Now the mood's been turn down to be Kawa herself as the maid services, to Ryuji and Yuuki both freaked out to make a run for it out of the room to be screaming in panic to not be able to do it. Nervous much? Leaving Keiko behind, she has to deal with her school teacher who works as a servant job for boys.

Kawa: Huh? How did you know...? Wait, two people left to sound like the boys at Shujin Academy and Keiko? Keiko Amamiya?

Keiko: I can explain. My two friends who are guys who've planned all of this and bailed out because they were nervous... (Less saying about having a crush on me aside.) Look, I didn't want to do this or be a maid. Believe me!

Well, she wasn't mad to her surprise to see one of her students from school would find out, only to be a girl that was Keiko. I doubt both Yuuki and/or Ryuji didn't see or look at who the name was their homeroom teacher so that was good.

Kawa: It is you and the other boys...Well, they didn't see me to run away and leave you behind, Keiko...Still, I'm so done...I can't believe I got caught by some of my own students...I should've taken a job outside of the city. But I needed it to be close to school so I could go there after I finished working...Tell me, Keiko, who did you hear this from?

Keiko: No one! There's an aid that you do to see if it's real and it is! Please, Ms. Kawakami. Let me explain-! 

For Keiko to sense something for both Ryuji and Morgana do too, another Shadow to go after Kawa as its next target to be inside of the apartment.

Morgana: (Great! A Shadow's after a maid servant! We have to stop it!)

Ryuji had to run back upstairs and for Yuuki to know what was going on to let him and Keiko do the rest of the work.

Yuuki: Wait, Sakamoto-!

Ryuji: Mishima, stay put. Keiko and I have to handle this one from the Shadow to be dealt with, and we don't want for you to get hurt. (I'm comin', babe!)

He runs back upstairs really fast leaving Yuuki to get the whole thing to stay put since he doesn't have any powers like the Phantom Thieves do.

Yuuki: (Please be careful...)

For Kawa to feel weak for the Shadow to take over, of lust and beauty to get a lot of attention from other human males in the Metaverse of hers to take affect all over one apartment room, to also be trapping her from within and out of the real world.

Tayla: Persona # 37 - Leanan Sidhe

In Celtic folklore, the Irish leanan sídhe is a beautiful woman of the Aos Sí (or fairy folk) who takes a human lover. Lovers of the leanan sídhe are said to live brief, though highly inspired, lives. The leanan sídhe is generally depicted as a beautiful muse, who offers inspiration to an artist in exchange for fame and glory; however, this exchange frequently results in madness for the artist, and often premature death. They seek the love of mortals. If the object of their affection refuses, she must be their slave; if they consent, they are hers and can only escape by finding another to take their place. The fairy lives on with their life, leaving the object of a leanan sidhe's affection to waste away. The name comes from the Gaelic word "leannan," a sweetheart, concubine or favorite. Also, Sídhe, "of the fairy mounds."

**Leanan: Oh, yeah! Here we go, boys and girls! It's loving time, all over the world! Love me please or I'll make you.**

She wants a lot of attention to mess with Kawa's distorted desires of her heart to be saved next for Ryuji and Morgana to catch up in the room to enter in the Metaverse – allowing them and Keiko to transform to the three Phantom Thieves.

Keiko: Okay, boys! Let's save Ms. Kawakami's heart to stop this female Shadow's lust of madness.

Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Ryuji: I still can't believe it's our school teacher...but I'll stay out of this one. Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Morgana: Less complaining, more fighting! Suit up! Code name – Mona!

It was fighting time to stop this Shadow from messing with Kawa's heart to be saved for the three Phantom Thieves to stop this one to use love on other men, lots of attention to give a lot of love to her.

Keiko: Stop this, woman Shadow! It doesn't matter whether this teacher is doing this maid service job to have her reasons to serve other men who hire you. Not to show too much love to call them her own slaves, she does work to call the good ones her masters.

A slingshot warning to make this Shadow stop.

Morgana: You should probably stop if I were you...

Well, for t Leanne to be the queen in her world to have lots of males fall head over heels with this female Shadow to show lots of love to stop the three Phantom Thieves from getting in her way.

**Leanan: Don't know why you three intrude, but beware I can get really rude...Love me!**

Using some hearts to blow kisses to try hitting Ryuji and Morgana, because the other men get hit in a spell to love Leanan only, but not to the two male Phantom Thieves.

Ryuji: Ha! It doesn't work on us, you stupid bitch!

**Leanan: But how can this be, it should've work under my spell you see!**

Morgana: Because both Skull and I are in love with two other girls we care about. And if we love someone else, your spell won't work on us boys. And there will be no point working on a girl either.

He was right, it won't work for those two. And to think of Leanne to lose this fight, she wasn't done with them yet. She had a lot more in mind...Using the men who had lots of hearts to be shown – to suck their energy of hearts to turn in to her own type of power to use against them, with this Shadow places some heart shapes on the ground to morph into something.

**Leanan: If that's the case, then here comes so more. I got a type of sex whip to punish you all, from my love to be adored. **

Those hearts turn into a long vine type of whips to start whipping at the three to avoid getting hurt but the other males in the Metaverse to enjoy it.

Keiko: Watch out!

Too strong to destroy anything in its way under Leanan's control to get them from far away.

**Leanan: Like it or not, people will love me and it'll never stop.**

So much to be going fast of whipping all over the place for Ryuji and Keiko try to cut to hitting them away, not even Morgana's slingshot wouldn't work either.

Ryuji: Shit...! This sucks if we can't touch this Shadow who keeps on whippin' all over the place! Captain Kid, lend me a hand! Raging Storm Clash!

Well, that didn't work to have Leanan in a type of collar around Ryuji's neck.

Morgana: She's got Skull! Oh, no!

Now she does the same thing with Morgana to trap him as well to leave Keiko on her own to fight.

Keiko: Mona! Skull! Hey, Shadow! Let them go!

Leanan shocks them both from the collar to have more hearts to morph into vine-like whips to hits Keiko to have trouble cutting the collars down or burn them, it was too powerful to stop.

**Leanan: Where's the fun in that to let these two go, I want to destroy them while giving off a good show. All in the name of love!**

This was bad for Ryuji and Morgana were both in danger for Keiko has to think of something to stop this Shadow to save her teammates.

Keiko: (How can I save them and stop the Shadow while avoiding her whips?)

That's when another surprise from Arsene has appeared to aid Keiko to see how hard this fight is turning out.

**Arsene: Keiko, say no more...I'm here for you. **

Keiko: Arsene?

Placing his hand in a hole to fire up something to start it up underground.

**Arsene: Why not avoid it, when you can burn it all up?**

And boom! This gets to Leanan to lose her guard to hate to get burned from the vines to die out, and it also allows Keiko to use her daggers to free the other two.

Keiko: That worked...Thanks, Arsene, now it's my turn. Daggers of Darkness!

Ryuji: We're free!

Freeing Morgana and Ryuji from the collars to make their escape from Leanan to try shooting at her.

**Leanan: How can this be? Have I loss? I cannot lose, for love for me to be the boss.**

This allow for Morgana to have Zorro to cut down from his wind attacks, to then the little guy to finish the Shadow off.

Morgana: You don't even though anything about love, lady! Furious Fangs!

From wind and cutting attacks on Leanan, she was down for the count for her dreamy males all run away to lose all of her love. Because without anymore to have and to use on, she was nothing but a weakling. Allowing Keiko, Ryuji, and Morgana to point their weapons out at Leanan for her to not be going anywhere.

Ryuji: No guy will ever love you on what you do to force them to, that's just wrong.

**Leanan: Ah! I'm done! I have no one to love or to be hold. I can't help myself, it's out f my control! Please don't hate me...**

There was a lot to learn about love for this Shadow as Keiko tells her like it is.

Keiko: If you can't help yourself to find real love, then let us help you. This is no way to get someone to be love by force.

**Leanan: Really? Is that so? I still have a chance, to take full control?**

Just enough for Keiko to explain to Leanan all about what love really is.

Keiko: It's simple really...Love encompasses a range of strong and positive emotional and mental states, from the most sublime virtue or good habit, the deepest interpersonal affection and to the simplest pleasure. An example of this range of meanings is that the love of a mother differs from the love of a spouse, which differs from the love of food. Most commonly, love refers to a feeling of strong attraction and emotional attachment. Love is also considered to be a virtue representing human kindness, compassion, and affection, as "the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another". It may also describe compassionate and affectionate actions towards other humans, one's self or animals. Love in its various forms acts as a major facilitator of interpersonal relationships and, owing to its central psychological importance, is one of the most common themes in the creative arts. Love has been postulated to be a function to keep human beings together against menaces and to facilitate the continuation of the species.

From strong words that Keiko just said to enjoy the speech for Morgana, and Ryuji to be blushing at Keiko a lot more to be hotter.

Morgana: It's true.

Ryuji: Such hot words from you, Joker...

This makes Leanan cry with tears of joy to see more about love from others to see for herself.

**Leanan: So true, I see now. I can learn a lot from you guys somehow. Please let me help out.**

Learning a lesson to saving Kawa's heart just in time, Keiko uses her skills to free this Shadow to turn into a Persona to use Leanan on something good.

Keiko: You may help us out...Leanan Sidhe - Jealous Lover, I've commit thee to join!

From the mask to get rid of the evil, Leanan was then set free as a good Persona.

**Leanan: Never force to love, not anymore. For I've changed, forever more...I am thou, thou art I. My name is Leanan, let me lovely whips and shield aid you in battle. Use them well, use them very well. Show the other bad ones on what love means, or else give them some hell.**

Well, that's that...And a lesson to be learn too for this Persona for the real world was back to leaving the Metaverse for Kawa to be saved as Yuuki waited for them from outside of the apartment.

Morgana: And...It's done!

Kawa wakes up for Keiko will takes care of the rest.

Keiko: She's waking up. Ryuji. Morgana. Go outside, let me deal with this nice lady who's a friend of a teacher to me.

Giving out a sign for Morgana to understand to leave from the window, Ryuji slowly gets it on who it was to keep to himself.

Ryuji: Oh...Oh...! A friend to a teacher from our school. Gotcha, Keiko, we'll meet you back outside.

He leaves afterwards for Ryuji told Yuuki that everything worked out. As Keiko helps out Kawa to not remembered what happened to her, she tries to have an image to be a dream only.

Kawa: Huh...? What happened? Oh, you know that I'm your teacher, Keiko, and a maid service to do work for other men...But I've been found out.

Keiko: (Good, she thinks she pass out from being discovered.) You did to pass out to be too shock about it all, but you're okay thanks to me helping you out. And don't worry about the boys, they didn't see who you were, Becky.

Keiko will call Kawa by "Becky" when others are around to keep her real identity a secret.

Kawa: Really...? Besides the weird dream I had, you're not going to tell anyone else about this?

Keiko: I won't tell, that's up to you, Ms. Kawakami.

She is a woman in Keiko's own words to keep secrets from others to learn about something personal.

Kawa: ...Are you saying that to make you get kick out of my class?

Keiko: I'm on your side.

Kawa: I do believe in you...If what you're saying is true, Keiko, and your friends didn't see me to try and failed, you have to keep this about me as a maid servant a secret from others. No friends of yours, students, or other teachers don't have to know about this. Do this for me, then I'll do something for you...

She will? Like what...?

Keiko: But I'm a girl who doesn't want to be like you are, no offense, I feel like I can organize something for you in this job.

The teacher/maid knew what she meant to say to Keiko, not the other way around.

Kawa: I knew that! But yes, that could work out to help out each other...We'll talk more later, so no payment today to not let others know about it but us girls. So good bye, Keiko.

Keiko: Okay bye, Becky.

Kawa: Much better.

From this type of mess, Kawa leaves to pretend this never happened and Keiko takes off with Morgana back home and so do Ryuji and Yuuki in their own path.

Yuuki: Sorry about this, Amamiya.

But she understands to smile for Yuuki and leaves.

Keiko: It's fine, Yuuki, I'll see you tomorrow. (I'm so tired to think about this, I hope Ms. Kawakami will be fine. I just want to go home to not have Ryuji do this ever again. I don't blame Yuuki to learn if the place was real right now, he's understandable.)

So much for Ryuji's idea of fun and Keiko not being a maid to dress up for neither him or Yuuki. Thank god!

Year 20xx

Day # 46 – May 5/25th – Wednesday

The next day for Keiko goes to school from taking the train ride to the place 'with Morgana in her school bag', to getting to Shujin Academy as she bumps in to Makoto again...

Makoto: Keiko, we meet again.

Keiko: Oh! Makoto, hi. What's new?

She tries playing it cool for Makoto to know something was up.

Makoto: It appears you're lying low lately. What's with the change?

Keiko: Change? What change? I'm just being myself is all, nothing else. (She can't know about us, but Makoto's too good to leave it be.)

I don't think she was the type of person to fall for it.

Makoto: Really...is it just my imagination then? Still...I wish the culprit would come forward soon. Doing a police work from the looks of it. I wish I can think about my feelings first before jumping to conclusion sometimes.

Keiko and Makoto headed to school to take the same route together.

Keiko: It's fine. Don't worry about a thing. We should get to school, come on.

Going through the school day, for Keiko to head back home next...But before that, she sees Kawa talking with Ms. Chouno to have normal girl and teacher talk to one another – for she was almost on to this type of teacher.

Chouno: ...Ms. Kawakami. I already know...

This didn't look or sound good at all.

Morgana: Kawakami's been driven into a corner by Chouno! Let's talk to her so we can help her out.

For Morgana and Keiko better think of something to help out Kawa before things might get worse.

Kawa: As I've been saying...Get home safely, Amamiya-chan. Well then, I have another matter to attend to, so I have to excuse myself…

Chouno: No! We're not finished talking yet!

Kawa: But I...

Chouno: There's been a series of scandals on this campus. We're all being called into question. And yet you leave work earlier than anyone—and you barely make it to the faculty meetings! Explain yourself! Don't tell me you're out running around at night!?

Morgana: Kawakami's being grilled by Chouno. She said she'd do anything if we helped her out, so let's clear up Chouno's suspicions.

Yeah, before it's too late.

Chouno: The school's closing soon, Ms. Amamiya. Head on home before it gets late. Or did you need something from Ms. Kawakami? You sure you're not hiding anything from me, Sadayo?

Kawa: No...What makes you say that...?

But Keiko comes in to the rescue to have Ms. Chouno to like Suguru before he was in jail to do anything for him to be used.

Keiko: (This is bad...) Ah, Ms. Kawakami? I...I need help on one question I have trouble solving! Could you help me out one more time before I go home?

A nice way for Kawa to dodge a bullet.

Chouno: ...What?

Kawa: Huh...? Oh! Yes, Keiko, let's go somewhere else to do your school work. Please excuse me, Chouno.

She gets it to think that Kawa has found a proud student to be changed.

Chouno: I see...This girl has changed a lot for one crime she did, if any case...I'll leave you two be.

With enough for Keiko to save Kawa's life to talk somewhere else private about last night...

Keiko: Sorry, I didn't want anyone else to know what you do after school, Ms. Kawakami. I had to say something.

Kawa: No, it's fine. Ms. Chouno didn't notice. Thank you again, Keiko, it just...We can't really be talking about this in school.

She was too scared for anyone else to hear.

Keiko: Is there anyway you like to talk to me?

Her teacher does give Keiko

Kawa: Here. This is my address and phone number of my night job, take it. Call me at nigh time to request some help to aid someone who's a guy of course. I'll talk more about you helping out somehow without the whole dress up maid thing to be seen in public. Because "Becky" will talk about what you can do as a part time job. Just be careful that this doesn't show on the call history thing, please?

This had Keiko get her text message and phone number to hide from her cell phone of Kawa's to be all good to go.

Keiko: I understand, Ms. Kawakami's, I won't say anything. (And a part of my job to remain to her and me...?)

Morgana: Just call her up when you're free at night time, Madame Keiko.

Better than being force upon.

Keiko: I guess we'll talk about that part for me later...?

Kawa: Yes, I guess we will. I got to go do other stuff before doing my other part time job. So...Get home carefully, Keiko. Bye. And thanks again.

Off goes Kawa to do more teacher stuff before doing the maid thing for way later as Keiko sees her of to do other school stuff for Morgana tags along before heading back to Leblanc.

Morgana: The whole maid thing will help you get some money to buy more items, weapons, equip things, books, and other stuff for us to use in battle on our next target to get. Madame Keiko, you don't have to tell the others about it but your boyfriend if you want.

There's a lot to think about before talking again with Keiko in a bit on more when they're together to come up with something.

Keiko: As long it doesn't allow me to sleep with other men or for her to be doing it too, I think we'll both work something out together.

More stuff to do for Keiko on the rest of the days to be happy to see Kawa has her real reasons to be working as a maid and still be a teacher at a same time 'to get to that part later on'. But for now...It was fine to pass the rest of the days until the news is shown real soon, what else will Keiko do with the others during the time to pass? Normal every day things 'I guess'.


	35. A Friend in Need

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 35 – A Friend in Need

Lots of things to do to make the days go by fast for the day Madarame will confess since Akechi and the other cops arrested him and Yusuke waited to stay at his high school to have a apartment type of home to live in, more on that later...As Keiko and Morgana spend more time after school to take care of a few things first. Keiko reads some more books to borrow from the library, bring back, and buy some to have some private time to write the rest on paper.

Morgana: Okay, not bad, Madame Keiko.

Keiko: Thanks, Morgana. This makes studying so easy for me to reading more to learn much easier. Like I said, reading is fun. While letting the days go by for the results to be shown on TV soon.

Lots of waiting to still be worth it.

Morgana: It'll happen soon enough. There's no need to worry your little head.

And Keiko continues to study and writing things.

Keiko: Yes, I'll do my best and we'll keep on waiting. It'll happen.

Nice way to built up some more, as she helps out Sojiro back at Leblanc, to also text her friends to keep on waiting some more...Keiko and Morgana go out to see Yoshi to be doing well with his speeches as she helps out to support his work and the people to make some food to try out to make some more money on a part time help; for Yoshi to take notice in Keiko's support to check on her hard work to be going so well.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, look. It's the politician man.

She sees Yoshi again.

Keiko: Oh! It's you, Yoshi! I'm just aiding the people on what type of food they should keep. Is there anything you need?

Yoshi: Hello, Keiko, we meet again...You appear to be having some hard time organizing the food status.

Keiko helps out at the place to give out people's point of view on what they ate. See which meat is better than the other to eat and keep, and the other one not so much to throw out for a little payment there to start off small, but helps out others.

Yoshi: I see what you do here...Also, you know who the manager of this place is? I wish to speak to him about hiring other people in this place. Look how busy has gotten.

With other cooks making lots of food since Keiko helped out a lot lately.

Keiko: I think I saw him at the back taking care of something. (This has to work to have Yoshi's words to be heard out more...I don't work here as a chef, but I get things done to do what's right for others on what they can eat.

Yoshi: Thank you again, Keiko, I'll handle with the rest.

And off her goes after eating something from there to leaving the place, Keiko seems to be getting Yoshi to some support in some way.

Morgana: I think we're starting off pretty well, Madame Keiko. Let's wrap this up and go home.

Keiko: Okay. Let just hope Yoshi's words will get out a lot more real soon.

For support, helping out, doing something to make a change and such for Yoshi to see from Keiko...this has got to work.

Year 20xx

Day # 47 – May 5/26th – Thursday

Another day to go to school for Keiko and Morgana to watch over her. From taking the train there, doing well to answer some questions in Kawa's class 'once again', and next to go to Tae's clinic to help her out from text messaging Keiko on other things today while buying some items 'when needed for later' in return to be happy to help out for this girl to do some good.

Tae: In that case, Keiko, go into the exam - Huh?

Tae answers the call she was getting.

Man's Voice: So this is the Takemi Medical Clinic of Internal Medicine? I'm glad it's still open. Sorry, I have a child I need to have examined...

Well, it was time to get to work for her. And some help from Keiko today for this person to lend a hand.

Tae: ...Looks like I have a patient with an emergency. Keiko, if you wouldn't mind...

Keiko: Not at all, Tae, I'll help you. I'll do the testing some other time and buy some things later.

Sounds like a plan there for the doctor's in the house.

Morgana: (Another good deed to do from the help of Madame Keiko.)

As the father brings in his daughter to be check on her stomach to really be hurting her. It looks bad for Keiko and Tae has to treat her right away.

Tae: ...So, why come here? Aren't you under the care of another hospital?

The father had his reasons to come to Tae instead going to a hospital.

Girl's Father: I've heard rumors about this place. I'd like for you to examine her. She was diagnosed with bronchitis, but the medicines she was given hasn't been working at all. She has a fever that won't go away, and she's losing weight because she's not hungry...

Of all of the other medicines from this girl has been taking, none of them hasn't been working at all one? Why was that? It's so weird...For Keiko felt something from with the child to have the things make things work. Other doctors don't do a good job at all.

Keiko: (I don't know why, but for some strange reason, someone hasn't been doing a very good job.)

Even Tae herself was lost from this whole problem.

Tae: A young girl losing weight is definitely not good. You should go to a bigger hospital. I can't provide a thorough examination here.

Well, this was a big emergency to have something done.

Girl's Father: We've been going to a big hospital! A university hospital in East Shinjuku! But all they tell us is that it's persistent bronchitis...!

From that name of the university hospital place, it catches Tae's attention.

Tae: ...A university hospital in East Shinjuku?

Keiko: ...! What's wrong, Tae?

Sounds very serious for Tae to know all about East Shinjuku place.

Girl's Father: The doctor there performs exams like he's on an assembly line. I think he's famous or something...

Or so he and his kid were told...

Tae: A famous doctor, huh...? I'm just a general practitioner out here in the sticks. As you can se, I don't even have any staff.

The father won't stop asking for Tae's help until she can sure his daughter in any way to not care about the other bad rumors at all.

Girl's Father: W-Wait! I've heard there's a medicine that can only be acquired here...! Please! I'll pay you! Please, at least just examine her!

Tae: H-Hold on.

The little girl was sounding worse from the way she was coughing.

Sick Girl: *cough* *cough*

This had Keiko give her some water to drink up.

Keiko: Here, drink this.

Sick Girl: Doctor...My chest really hurts...

Tae: ...

Looking scared, Keiko tries to keep Tae's spirits up of being the best doctor in Yongen-Jaya area of all Japan.

Keiko: (Tae...) Leave everything to Tae Takemi here. You can do this.

Such kind words and support from Keiko to have Tae to have her spirits up more than ever.

Tae: What...?! Keiko.

Girl's Father: Doctor...!

And so, she will not give up but to give it her all.

Tae: *sigh* ...Fine.

Here she goes to use her doctor's skill to check on the little girl on the problems she might have.

Tae: Is your vision blurry? How about your throat, does it hurt...?

Checking on the kid a few times to feel out.

Sick Girl: I don't know...

Tae: Hm. No signs of swelling.

Sick Girl: No.

I think she might be on to something.

Tae: Are you sure you've told me everything about her symptoms and treatments you've tries so far?

Double checking the question to be answered.

Girl's Father: Yes, I'm sure!

Tae: Hmmm...

She then makes a call to be very serious one to do something about this.

Keiko: (You can do it, Tae.)

Tae: Hello, Uehara-san? Is Dr. Schweitzer there? There's something I'd like to ask him about a case that was in last month's medical journal.

Hanging up, Tae might have something to help out the little girl get better.

Keiko: Can you help her, Tae? I know you can.

Tae: I see. Guess the ones in stock will have to do...Keiko, there's a shelf by the reception desk. Bring the contents of the second drawer into the exam room.

Keiko: Come again?!

Say it again please.

Tae: You'll need to help me administer the medicine. Also, bring the beaker with the red label in the fridge, a towel, wash basin, and measuring spoon...

I think Keiko gets it on what to do for Tae to help her out.

Keiko: ...

Tae: Well, what are you waiting for, Keiko? Get moving!

Keiko: Oh, right! (Now she's acting like a real doctor she really wants to be.)

Getting to work for Keiko to do those things for Tae to use, and then giving it to the little sick girl. One to drink a little and the other inject her with 'didn't hurt one bit'. And then a few minutes later, she seems to be not in pain anymore in the other room.

Girl's Father: Th-Thank you so much! I didn't except her to recover so quickly...

All was well then.

Keiko: Yea! We did it, Tae! (I knew you could do it and you did.)

Tae: It was a very unique strain of an infectious disease. It can't he detected by conventional exams. I temporarily suppressed the symptoms. We'll make adjustments as her condition improves. OK, that'll be one million yen for today.

Damn! That much for healing a sick little girl?!

Keiko: One million yen?!

Girl's Father: A-A million yen...?! Th-That's outrageous! You're completely taking advantage of...I mean, all right...I agreed to pay. You don't...take credit cards...do you? I'll go withdraw some cash right now!

Really? Just like that...? Tae didn't think this man would since she saved his daughter's life.

Tae: Huh? Wait, you're actually going to pay?

Keiko: Ah, I think he said it.

Tae: I see...By the way, that famous doctor you mentioned earlier...Was it Medical Chef of Staff Oyamada?

Girls Father: Yes...are you familiar with him?

Sounds like she does already.

Tae: ...I knew it. In that case, I'll make this free of charge.

This changes everything to shock Keiko and the father to hear loud and clear.

Girl's Father: F-Free?!

Tae: ...Hehe.

Keiko: Look at you, Tae, you sure seem happy.

Sure sounds like it.

Tae: Doesn't it feel good? Healing his patient without permission...By the way, thanks to your outburst earlier, Keiko...I'm going to perform a very special exam testing on my next medicines today...

Sounds promising for Keiko to go along with it.

Keiko: ...If you say so.

The father was very surprise on who Tae's partner was a high schooler.

Girl's Father: So, is she your...assistant? She seems awfully young...

Tae: Yes, my assistant...guinea pig. Keiko Amamiya here has about to put in a LOT of hard work today. Aren't you?

Keiko: What she said...I survive surprisingly.

And with everything taken care of, the little girl felt better going back to school now.

Sick Girl: Um, Doctor...? Can I go back to school now?

Maybe it was best for her to wait for a little bit.

Tae: Not for a while. You need to start eating and regain your strength first. Can you do that for me?

Sick Girl: Yes! Thank you, Doctor!

A nice thing for someone to say good things from Tae's hard work.

Tae: Don't mention it...

Keiko: Nice work you've done, Tae, well done.

Tae: You turn next, Keiko, don't forget. I wonder what kind of response you'll have this time...Hopefully, one of them won't make you puke...

Now she tells Keiko about the test tasting again.

Keiko: Yeah, or kill me.

Joking there for Keiko and Tae to be laughing together, it was all good. From a father having a little girl who's sick; Keiko listens to Tae very carefully on what type of medicines from her condition would be good for her to take once in a while, for one so far to seem to be working. Another patient to be cured.

Tae: Another job well done for today, Keiko, thanks again.

Keiko: You're welcome, Tae. I'm glad to help out others to make sure the medicines you make are working well and they are.

Tae: Thanks to you being my test subject.

Keiko: Yeah, I know... (Look at Tae go. Others were scared to come to her clinic, but now we just helped out a little girl today. She'll get more people to come in to be treated a lot before long.)

With that part done for today and getting a few more items to buy, Tae was all set for Keiko and Morgana to do something else for the rest of the night 'once Keiko was done cleaning the Leblanc up and making more coffee for Sojiro', what else was there to do?

Morgana: Where to now, Madame Keiko?

Keiko: Let's go see how Yoshi's speech is doing since last night.

Arriving there for Yoshi to see Keiko to be listening in again to the whole thing with a few people there so far, this speeches needed to be heard out a whole lot more.

Yoshi: Oh, Keiko, from the Beef Bowl Show and whose been seeing my speeches a lot. I'm glad you're here. I'm trying to spread the word out and I might need your help to get out a lot more for my politician work of the Diet member. Would you help me out?

This was her chance to help Yoshi make a change.

Keiko: (Right on time.) Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!

She was in to aid Yoshi while Morgana watches and hear the whole thing go down...With Keiko holding up a sign to say something of Yoshi's name and what he does, some of the people come around to pay attention to this of his words to get out a lot more...

Yoshi: (Here we go...) Everyone! The lines of what is considered right and wrong in society today have been blurred. With common sense no longer our guide, we make decisions base on our selfish wants and desires. This has resulted in a deluged of self-centered people who delight in taking advantage of the weak. However, even in this modern day and age, imperative that we act in the best interests of all. A world where it is acceptable to trample on the rights of others for your own benefits...A world where the young exist only to be exploited...is a world that must be changed!

For others to hear Yoshi out to see the mess up ways and what he almost got his heart to change to being saved, for them to question him.

Man: No way!

Woman: Is this guy for real?

Man: I don't get it...

Woman: Me either...

One of the people steps up to see if what Yoshi was saying was right or not.

Man: And how do we know if you're right about all of this? Huh? About this politician party thing to be going on?!

He answers in a honest way possible...

Yoshi: You must've decide mostly on the party's point of view on what they think they do sometimes...If I get elected one day, I can help out a lot more than you all think.

For others to question themselves to say we'll see to believe it until then and others to ignore Yoshi, it's all up to the the people now, but it was enough with Keiko's help to get something out to say about it for him to thank her next.

Keiko: Tough crowd, huh? (But still, Yoshi's right. Things like the innocence people getting hurt from the train mental shutdown can't go on to make a change. A good one.)

Yoshi: Thank you again, Keiko. That is all for today. Well, what do you think of my speech.

It was good.

Keiko: The best interest of all part...A lot to mean when you said those words to the others, for the rest to hopefully come to an understanding.

Yoshi: Indeed. Do you feel the same? Such as I am, I'd like to believe that I'm capable of giving a moving speech...However, there are times, like today, when the audience has a different of opinion on a topic. Some feel I should concentrate on getting elected before I worry about others...Do you agree?

Keiko: Others can be hard to talk to, but you still have my full support. And those who understand will join in real soon.

She does make a very good point to have Yoshi to keep on going...

Yoshi: Keiko, thank you. It's encouraging to know that my messages has won you over. Besides, I have grown quite accustomed to those types of reactions...Although...I don't know if that is necessary a good thing. Regardless, no matter what they say, I must continue on...

And he will keep on going too. Hard words to go out, makes a lot of differences to change things sooner or later.

Keiko: Right! (I think I can learn a lot by listening to Yoshi's speeches...He won't be a nameless man for nothing.)

Yoshi: Well, then I shall see you again soon.

Calling it a day, Keiko and Morgana headed back to Leblanc to sleep for another school day to go to tomorrow.

Year 20xx

Day # 48 – May 5/27th – Friday

Another day to go to school for Keiko to wait for her train to arrive, and who to bump into her was Yusuke to seem to be doing fine lately.

Keiko: Yusuke.

Yusuke: Ah, it's you...Ms. Keiko. Lovely to see you on a fine morning and yourself.

He sweets talks to Keiko again to kissing her hand to have Morgana defend his friend.

Morgana: Hey, Yusuke! Hands to yourself!

Keiko: I got this, Morgana, calm down. So how are things with you lately? Did you see anything from Madarame so far...? 

With Keiko asking Yusuke that type of question, a few things are going from the the fake artist so far with a change of heart.

Yusuke: There's lots to tell you, yes. Madarame's ill, but the exhibit is still going strong. I can't respect him as my sensei anymore...but it's sad to think I don't have a mentor like I use to.

Keiko: Because of his heart has changed? And it is difficult to be with something who did so much to you and your Mother...But I'm all ears if you need someone to talk to, Yusuke. (Not my lover, he is and always will be my best friend to care about.)

A good way for Keiko to show it for Yusuke to be cared for, but still loves her no matter what.

Yusuke: Talk...? To you? Oh, Ms. Keiko...

Morgana: Ah, don't push your luck on the being in love part with her.

I think he's not dumb to know that part already 'sort of'. Odd in his own way, but not stupid.

Yusuke: I know, Morgana, and Ms. Keiko knows of it too...Now that I think about it, I don't believe I've ever had someone I could simply talk to. Well, perhaps I may need a sounding board sometime. I hope you'll humor me then.

Keiko: I will if you need anything, Yusuke, you take care. I got to go to school now. See you later.

Off to the train to go to school for Keiko says goodbye to Yusuke for he'll be just fine.

Yusuke: Until we meet again, my sweet...

As the days go by for school to end afterwards for Keiko to get going somewhere with Morgana...Keiko goes to the Velvet Room to get an upgrade on more Persona powers in her mask for Caroline and Justine to take care of for her 'a quick in and out work'; to then goes to buy some more books for both Keiko and Morgana to see a movie together again, to helping out Sojiro back at Leblanc through the rest of the afternoon until the evening time...For Keiko to be getting a text message from Ryuji to meet up with him somewhere at the Tsukishima where they also have restaurant called, the Nostalgic Japanese Flavor.

Keiko: Mr. Sakura! I'm going out for a while to hang out with my friend! I'll be back later to lock up!

Sojiro: Just don't wonder off too far! Have fun!

She and Morgana both go out together at the Tsukishima Monja, for Ryuji was telling them about a teacher they know of to be up to something as he's at the place with a friend right now having some drinks and talking about something. While Ryuji was in the bathroom with his cell phone on...

Ryuji: Keiko, could ya do me a huge favor and place the phone on the table so I can hear what's goin' on...? Please?

She does it to act normal to be eating.

Keiko: Okay, but don't talk until I talk to you again, Ryuji. Remain quiet.

And so he does for Keiko to act normal to be listening in and so does Morgana. It was some teacher name Yamauchi to hang out with some friend of his...

Fellow Teacher: Wow, you can really hold your liquor, Yamauchi.

Or not overdo themselves from drinking a lot.

Yamauchi: Mmm, I've had some experience. Back in my college days, we'd rent a yacht for the weekend and have massive parties. I must say though...the sake's been tasting particularly sweet lately.

What does he mean by that?

Fellow Teacher: No surprise there. Things have been much calmer without Kamoshida. Those were some real dark times for Shujin though, huh? But now that he's gone, you finally get the chance you deserve, Yamauchi!

A lot to be going on to moving on since Suguru was arrested.

Yamauchi: Don't flatter me, haha. He had his strengths, sure...but because of him, our volleyball team will be forever scared. The only real option now is to abandon it completely. There has to be a way to bring Shujin back into the limelight though. That's where I come in...

Fellow Teacher: You mean with the track team, right?

This gets Keiko and Ryuji's attention 'to hear the whole thing on the phone'. Somehow, it doesn't sound so good at all. For what Yamauchi says next is so wrong.

Yamauchi: The student who went through so much hardship under Kamoshida rise again with a caring now advisor...It'll be the rebirth of a team that found themselves in the depths of despair...The public will love it. Despite my lack of track and field knowledge, I'll form a tight bond with the students...I'll be the protagonist of my very own tear-jerker...And of course all the praise for the reviving them will go to me, their incredible, loving advisor. I'll have to hire a great coach if I want to pull this off though.

Seriously? Damn, now that's really cold.

Fellow Teacher: So you're gonna pretend to coach them while someone else does all the legwork? Amazing, Yamauchi!

Yamauchi: Such stunning achievements will look great when it's time to hand out bouses...But I'm not gonna stop there either...I'll publish books, give motivational speeches...What about all the troublemakers on the team? I've heard that Nakaoka kid is especially bad.

Yeah, one of Ryuji's old teammates. What about them?

Yamauchi: Nakaoka...? Oh, you mean the one who asked them to bring the pre-Kamoshida coach back? Don't worry, I've already taken care of him...

This has the fellow teacher get confused on what Yamauchi meant there. I don't like where this is going.

Yamauchi: There's this other boy on the team...Takeishi. Doesn't really excel in much of anything. Well, I said I would make him the new captain if he could get rid of that troublemaker Nakaoka. I might've mentioned something about how Nakaoka was working with Kamoshida too...Subtly, of course.

Fellow Teacher: And? What ended up happening?

Yamauchi: Apparently, Takeishi chased him away...The plan worked perfectly! And the best part is, not only are Takeishi's parents loaded, but his mother's the president of the PTA.

From getting someone to be special and kick someone else out for nothing was a very cheating move to do.

Fellow Teacher: I see...He'd make a great pawn!

Yamauchi: Perhaps, but a nothing like him could never captain a successful championship-winning team. He may have to have an unfortunate "accident" at practice one day. But until then, he can show the others the value of obedience.

Damn! From a teacher to make something bad happen to someone, it'll get worse to try getting away with it.

Fellow Teacher: Hehehe...You're incredible!

Not good at all for Keiko hate Yamauchi already. No kidding! As Ryuji comes out of the bathroom to hear the whole thing too, the most mess up plan ever.

Ryuji: That effin' asshole!

Keiko: I have to agree with you there, Ryuji, this is a problem.

Ryuji: Right? If we don't do something quick, Yamauchi's gonna get rid of Takeishi too...God dammit!

So, what can either of them two do to fix the problem...?

Keiko: Hmm...Should we talk to Takeishi about this?

Seems like a good idea for Keiko to say and Ryuji to be liking the idea.

Ryuji: Yeah. This ain't our problem, it's the track team's. So...they're just gonna have to decide on their own. Y'know, Keiko, track ain't a team sport. At least, sprintin' wasn't.

Keiko: But I thought it was.

There was more to it than that to be a big sport, a lot more.

Ryuji: You've got teammates, sure...but you're really just lookin' out for your own time. That's why I never thought about askin' people for help or tryin' to solve our problems together. But...I can't ignore the stuff they're goin' through now. I mean, even though we had our own goals 'n shit...We were still runnin' together. They suffered with me, gritted their teeth with me...Honestly, I think it was only 'cause of them I was able to run at all. So I can't just go and turn my back on 'em now, right?

Keiko: (Oh, Ryuji...) I know it must've been hard for you, Ryuji, and it's good you did try and still want to differently. And to have friends now, you're not alone anymore and for Ann to be there by your side.

True, so true on what Keiko was saying to Ryuji and what he has been through so much.

Ryuji: Yeah. I know that ain't the coolest thing to say, but it's how I feel.

Keiko: Well, I think it's cool, Ryuji.

That right there, makes Ryuji happy to hear Keiko said that to be in love with her. Enough for him to rub his leg around Keiko's a bit higher to go up.

Ryuji: Huh? ...For real? Thanks, babe!

Keiko: It's nothing...AH! 

He has his leg close Keiko's leg to be rubbing it slowly with his foot to enjoy the soft feeling.

Ryuji: So soft...

This makes Keiko stomp on Ryuji's foot to feel the pain, for him to do something like that was a very dumb thing to do.

Morgana: Nice one, Madame Keiko.

Because of this, Morgana just laughs.

Keiko: Ryuji, please! We're friends!

Ryuji: OK, that was worth it to getting hurt...Oh come on, Keiko, we are friends for me to still have feelings for you. And still have even hot feelings for Ann a bit more...

I think Keiko heard Ryuji say he was loving Ann a bit more every day.

Keiko: Huh?

Ryuji: Never mind! Anyways, I'm stravin', are you? Let's eat some monja while we're here. Right now all I've seen of this place is the goddamn toilet!

Keiko: I am hungry, let's eat. (I know that Ryuji will fall for Ann a lot more to be together real soon, it's just a matter of time.)

They enjoy the food and some with Morgana to having some, they call it a day to head on home after eating.

Ryuji: Thanks for hanging out with me, Keiko, see you later.

Making a kissing face, it does make Keiko laugh to say her goodbyes to Ryuji as they take off.

Keiko: Bye, Ryuji.

A nice way to end another day to be for a friend like Ryuji and for Keiko to cheer him up. Not a couple, but they'll love each other as the best friends to stick together...

Year 20xx

Day # 49 – May 5/28th – Saturday

Finally, a nice weekend to relax and do such for Keiko and Morgana while still waiting for the news about Madarame's heart to change to come up with his confessing real soon. Keiko goes to the Shibuya Underground Walkway to do some things in the area, she sees Yusuke to tell her about news of Madarame if anything has comes up lately...

Keiko: Hi, Yusuke.

Yusuke: Hello, Ms. Keiko. Sorry, but Madarame has been acting the same as usual...

Keiko: That's okay, Yusuke, we'll keep on waiting. Remember we're here for you if you need anything.

And he does if Yusuke needs a friend like Keiko, Morgana, Ann, and Ryuji to also hear back from him in any news later on.

Yusuke: Thanks again...I promise that I will contact you if the situation changes though. Having said that, if he does indeed have a change of heart...what will become of the exhibit? I suppose we will have to wait and see...By the way, do you need something here, Ms. Keiko?

Keiko: Well, I just came to see how you were doing...

A nice thing for a friend to do for one another for Yusuke to laugh about it.

Yusuke: You must have a wealth of free time if that is your decision. You're sweet as ever to help me out, Ms. Keiko. After what happened with Madarame, I have come to realize the two-faced...complex nature of mankind. People are so...difficult to handle. It makes for an interesting theme. That is why I intend on people watching here for quite some time. Please contact me if anything important comes up, I know you will.

Keiko: I will and I know you'll do the same too, Yusuke, see you later.

With Keiko and Morgana leaving, Yusuke couldn't help but to still be head over heels with her loveliness.

Yusuke: (Ah, Ms. Keiko...For some people to be heartless, not you for me to be in love with. Like the others who saved my life, I owe you so much.)

Where to next...? Going to check out more underground of Shibuya to see the mall side for Keiko to check out so many things to buy and sell of many stores the Underground Mall, as she sees Ann to be shopping for her model career to be lots to buy from time to time.

Morgana: Ah, it's Lady Ann...

He was happy to see her 'of course'.

Keiko: Hi, Ann, are you shopping?

Ann: Keiko. Morgana. Hi! And yeah, it's for more modeling work to try out other clothes for the season magazine issues to do, but I have enough to pay for it. Anyways...I guess now we just keep on waiting. The suspense is seriously killing me...

Keiko: It can be boring to still be worth something.

Ann: Yeah...What should I do...? Maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least ask...No, but then...

She seems to be in a rush.

Morgana: Hmmm...Lady Ann seems to be hard to wait on certain things.

Looks like it for Keiko and Morgana both hope that Ann was feeling well, a bit worried but she wasn't sick.

Ann: U-Um...never mind! It's nothing!

Keiko: (I need to say something to Ann...But what?) It'll be fine, Ann, I'll call you if anything comes up.

Ann: Right, or I will. If you need anything, Keiko, I'm here for you.

Good friends to stick up for one another for Ann will be just fine...As Ryuji bumps into Keiko again to eat at the monja's place with Morgana to chitchat with each other and enjoy the meals, for him to eat a lot while Keiko was taking her time besides Morgan was enjoying it.

Ryuji: Man, I hope our order comes out soon.

Keiko: Me too. I guess we're both hungry.

Same with Morgana to poke his head out of Keiko's bag a little.

Morgana: Me too! Me too!

Ryuji: My stomach's totally ready to go. They're teasin' us with that delicious smell waftin' in here! Just make sure you don't wolf it down too fast and burn the inside of your mouth, Keiko!

That's why you always blow on your food to cool it off before eating it little at a time.

Keiko: Same with you too, Ryuji, and don't think of this as an eating contest please. That'll be kind of wrong to watch.

I think Ryuji knows a little bit better.

Ryuji: I get it, I'll do my best, babe. I think guys eat more than women do.

Keiko: Big difference why.

Ryuji: From the weight thing, right? We'll start right when the monja gets here. Of course, cookin' it is part of the meals to savor the flavor!

Morgana: I thought it was more of the smell.

Soon their food was coming for them.

Ryuji: Oooh! Our waiter's comin' over!

A nice meal they were enjoying to be plenty to have for today and going out to eating some, never overdo your meals people. And always chew your food before swallowing it, otherwise you'll choke badly like Ryuji almost did, for Keiko helps him out.

Keiko: Ah, Ryuji...You should slow down eating, or you'll choke.

Like he would do that to get enough while still staying in good shape, weird...

Ryuji: Why? It's good to fill up my day.

Keiko: I can't eat as much as you do!

And it was gross to sometimes look at it.

Ryuji: You don't think it's sexy with a stuff belly for a bit like mine?

Now Ryuji was just being a show off to show his belly and slapping it around to make Keiko freak out, and Morgana to try to hold down his meals.

Morgana: That's disgusting! Like any girl would go out with you after doing something this gross, Ryuji!

Keiko: And I'm a girl who wants to stay in shape to eat at a right amount...Please don't make me puke out my food. (Why do some guys but Akechi-Cun do this to themselves?)

Ryuji: OK, sorry. For you, Keiko, I won't do it. Thanks for comin' out with me again...It's like we're on a real date.

Keiko: Oh, you...

Just a friend out type of date, not in love couples dating...After eating, Keiko and Morgana headed to the Shibuya Train Square again to see another one of Yoshi's speeches to see him getting some people to listen in so far.

Morgana: Looks like this man's doing pretty well since the other day, huh Madame Keiko?

Keiko: That he is. I better aid Yoshi a bit more tonight and then a little bit later on.

And she does for Yoshi to allow her to hold the sign again to get people's attention and speaks out again.

Yoshi: And while our society appears to be prosperous, many of our young people are quietly suffering. They lack jobs, security, savings...The next generation will lead us into the future and yet they have no plan for how to arrive there.

From the good speech to be happening, someone says something bad about it.

Older Male: ...Watch where you're going, you little shit!

Younger Male: You bumped into me, you old goat!

A fight was going on for Yoshi and Keiko to be seeing it.

Keiko: (At a time like this...? Really?)

Yoshi: This isn't good...

Keiko: It's hard to stop a fight without getting into one. Should we leave them be, Yoshi?

Not unless a important adult like Yoshi can say about it for Keiko to support him since she didn't want to get into trouble, to be a good person and not accidentally do anything bad 'not at all'.

Yoshi: Sorry, Keiko. But apathy is unacceptable.

So he speaks up to stop the two men who were fighting at one another to seem to be working.

Yoshi: Good citizens, please stop fighting! What is the point of bickering over such a trivial matter?

Like those two men will listen to anything...

Older Male: This is none of your business!

Younger Male: Yeah, serious. Just shut up!

Older Male: What's with this guy...?

Some leave while others listen to end the fight well without anything else getting worse. Allowing for Yoshi to continue with his speech for Keiko to still help him out.

Yoshi: ...Now, if you'll please excuse me, I must return to my speech. Together, we can create a bright future for the next generation.

And another person says something else that was very rude.

Random Guy: Ugh, so righteous...They really annoys me...

Man in Suit: Enough of your arrogance, "No-Good Tora"!

Not another one...

Yoshi: Wha-?!

Man in Suit: As if anyone would actually vote for YOU! Are you planning to embezzle funds again? Or maybe criticize one of your constituents again? You criminal!

So rude to say about someone who's trying to make a change of things.

Keiko: Butt out, mister!

Yoshi: No...! Th-That was...all in the past...

This was getting Yoshi nowhere for Keiko to help the man out and getting him out of the scene.

Keiko: Okay, let's go, Yoshi. Time out for a bit. (People can be so rude even with their hearts not changed to be their mean selves.)

A close call, with no good results from anything today.

Yoshi: Thank you, Keiko, but what's the use...? I've gone and done it again.

Keiko: Hey...Don't let it get to you, that's some campaign obstruction to happen for others who don't get it.

Having a good point about it from Keiko's point of view, Yoshi knows about it to still try his hardest.

Yoshi: Yes, but I cannot say that to the crowd before an election...Regardless, whenever someone calls me "No-Good Tora", I panic. I went through quite an ordeal 20 years ago...

Keiko: What happen then?

There was a good reason for Yoshi to tell Keiko all about it in his own words.

Yoshi: ...Let me explain. I used to be a member of the National Diet.

From the thing of the different demarcate thingy to have three different parties.

Keiko: Oh... (I remember learning about these types of group campaigns in history class.)

Yoshi: I was elected during the rise of the "Kuramoto Children." We were backed by powerful Diet members. This was about 20 years ago. I as very inexperienced back then, both as a politician, as well as a human being. That inexperience led me to be involved in a series of major political scandals.

For one thing to learn about something to almost doing it, made Yoshi learn a lot for one person from the group can change so much.

Keiko: I never knew that. You must've be very serious to try to make a good change this time.

Want to know why people say to Yoshi about the nickname people call him...?

Yoshi: That I am, Keiko. People refer to my blunders as "No-Good Tora's Three Strikes." The first was being caught missing a legislative meeting to take a personal vacation. Then, I was accused of embezzling a large sum of money from the party...giving me two strikes. Finally, I called a voter an idiot at an open forum, which resulted in scandal...and strike three.

Kind of bad luck, huh? Even Keiko felt bad for this man to go through so much.

Keiko: Sorry... (That's why he wants to change everything, to bring luck to everyone other than Yoshi to make a difference.)

Yoshi: It's fine. Afterwards, I was out...and branded a washed-up politician. Keiko, you said you wanted to become a member of the Diet. But do you see the man before you?

And how does Keiko feel about Yoshi after hearing all of his story...?

Keiko: (A questionable background...Accused of embezzlement...However, he has conviction and wants to change the world. Public speaking skills could be useful to the Phantom Thieves, so I'll make a deal with him.) Yoshi, I can help you spread the word. I like to help out others. And I wish to guide you by changing others for the good.

Yoshi: Really...? Do you really want to receive my guidance?

Keiko: I think you're speeches are good the help out others who really need it.

From the words of Keiko 'and Morgana to be touched from her words', have Yoshi's spirits up to keep on going.

Yoshi: I'm happy to hear, however...Everyone says I have no chance to get elected, so why come to me?

Keiko: Yoshi, you have confidence in yourself.

This makes Yoshi happy to chuckle for Keiko to see him have his heart changed in time to keep on going.

Yoshi: You're doing a good job of cheering me up, Keiko...But you maybe right. The most important part about giving a good speech is believing in yourself. Perhaps one day, I will believe in myself...again. Very well. I learning how to give a great speech is what you seek, Keiko, then I'd be happy to instruct you. In exchange, I would like for you to continue assisting me. Let's get started, shall we?

And the deal's been set.

Keiko: Okay, let's do this. (Yeah! I made a deal with Yoshi.)

With Yoshi was happy to have Keiko help him out to do something to get other advice from him in return, everything was all set.

Tayla: Showing the present time again for Keiko to tell Sae about Yoshi next to make a good friend with to help Yoshi out with the speeches. From on thing to another to spread the word to change things on who's good to bad for others to have a change of heart to politician things, for Keiko to help out another person...As Sae finds this to have more word get out more from the Phantom Thieves so much, you know?

Sae: Staging your crimes with calling cards...It's hard to believe that a student like you, Keiko, could manage this alone. An adult-for example, someone talented enough to move people with words-perhaps they coached you...Isn't that right!?

Back in the past time again for Keiko to have another slot to be opened up for Yoshi, another Confidant is happening...

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Sun Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power... _

Tayla: Sun Arcana # 9 - Toranosuke Yoshida

Portrayed as two children holding hands under a blazing sun, The Sun symbolizes happiness, joy, energy, optimism, and accomplishment. Occasionally, it is also associated with one's initial happiness.

Persona of the Sun Arcana are commonly Persona excelling in Light and Fire-based attacks. These Personas are typically mythological figures directly related to the sun, light, or fire. Characters of the Sun Arcana almost always (ironically) find themselves in terrible situations, the situation belying the underlying optimism present in nearly all of them. Also, as the Sun Arcana portrays accomplishment, some of these characters have deep thoughts about the meaning of life and manage to find their answers.

Yoshi: Let's purse your dream of becoming a member of the Diet...Oh, my, we've been talking for far too long. Let's call it quits for today, Keiko.

Keiko: Yes, I'll head on home now and do what I can sometimes to help you out, Yoshi, good night.

She leaves with Morgana to go back home to Leblanc to get some sleep.

Yoshi: Well then, I shall see you again soon.

A nice sleep for Keiko and Morgana to have, only for Keiko to get a text message from Ryuji to answer him before the day ends...He wanted to see a movie with her, again with the date going out type of thing? Well, she does say yes to hang out with her "friend" to go see it tomorrow during a nice Sunday weekend.

Morgana: Friends only, and nothing else. Ryuji better knows that, Madame Keiko, or so help me...!

He has his claws out if need be.

Keiko: It'll be fine, Morgana, go back to sleep...

Year 20xx

Day # 50 – May 5/29th – Sunday

With Keiko and Morgana 'hiding in her bag' to meet up with Ryuji at the movie theater to be there first before he makes it, another movie that's about the knight's difference to like cake or pie in some silly war made up type of story. Sitting throughout the entire movie – they had fun just hanging out for today and such and still being Phantom Thieves on certain times.

Ryuji: Not a bad flick, huh Keiko? It's like how we are as the Phantom Thieves.

Keiko: A good movie to remind me from the characters from the movie to be like us. Hey, Ryuji, even though you keep hitting on me, you are a very good friend.

This does make his day to have Ryuji feel happy from Keiko's kindness.

Ryuji: Ah, thanks Keiko...You're as hot to still be as awesome for friend. Let's hang out again sometimes.

Afterwards, Keiko helps out Sojiro make coffee and cleaning up the place for Keiko to do, she and Morgana go out to help with another one of his speech to be told and heard from Yoshi once again. Another one went on pretty well to have a lot more people to hear Yoshi's words to Keiko helping him out, while Morgana sits back to listen to the whole thing; it went pretty well for the same people to call Yoshi from the bad name to try to ignore them.

Yoshi: Everyone! Passing on the societal ills we have created to the next generation...Is not right! It was take time to solve this problem. However, we must start by making small changes!

From Keiko holding up a sign, Morgana listening, some people hear Yoshi's speeches, and it was slowly going well.

Keiko: That went better than the last one was.

Yoshi: Thank you, Keiko. I hope you gleaned something useful today's speech. Regardless of the audience's size, you must convey your thoughts as if you're talking one-on-one. By the way, I forgot to ask you last time we spoke. Why do you want to become a politician?

Keiko: What? Me...? Why do I want to become a politician?

Part about spreading the Phantom Thieves, and the other part of Keiko wants to help out others like Yoshi himself.

Keiko: I want to help you improve in your speeches for others to take you seriously. (Half of it being true on what I'm trying to do.)

Seems about right.

Yoshi: Haha...So you're a pragmatist. Most people nowadays are.

Keiko: They're not?

Yoshi: Of course. But that mentality of taking action is the quality of a good politician. Excuse me, Keiko, but may I ask you one more question?

Keiko: What is it?

Lots to learn about one another here.

Yoshi: What kind of politician do you want to be?

Keiko: One with conviction. (A lot to have others hear for one person to make a better change like Yoshi is. I sense of this man to be a good person after saving his heart from the Shadow.)

True, so true. A lot to have one thing done after another to make Yoshi happy.

Yoshi: Yes, don't ever forget that, Keiko. Although, what's important is what lies within...Allow me to give you some advice. If you aspire to get into politics, you must possess a central philosophy. What is it that you want to accomplish...?

Keiko: To make a different for others. Friends and...for someone I love.

For her to still be doing it so far and still growing.

Yoshi: That is the foundation of a great speech. You'd do well to remember that, Keiko.

Keiko: That was helpful, Yoshi, and thank you.

A lot to learn from one another from a teenager and a adult to be living with normal lives to be good people, and others in the world.

Yoshi: I'm glad. By the way, my philosophy is...Never give up until your voice is heard...! To get your message across be tenacious in conveying your thoughts to the audience.

Keiko: I see...

Yoshi: Also, have a firm point of view, and communicate it clearly-that's the first rule of negotiating.

Keiko: Got it.

A good way to take lessons of good politicians things by heart.

Yoshi: Haha! You have me reliving the fighting spirit I had when I first became a politician.

I guess some people like Yoshi is can be good to have around, even in real life to change something from their speeches.

Keiko: (Yoshida explained the basics of speech giving. I feel like my bond with him is growing deeper...)

A lot to grown more and more, but again someone makes a big deal about it at poor Yoshi to say it to his face.

Anti Yoshi Man: Get the hell outta here, No-Good Tora!

And then he leaves to get to Yoshi really hard.

Yoshi: No-Good Tora...! They're right...I am no good...

Keiko: Oh, Yoshi...

Still, this won't stop this man for working even harder with Keiko's help. Good to know right there.

Yoshi: No worries, Keiko, I can handle people like them. I'll try to.

Keiko: Good to know, Yoshi, you keep it up.

Now the Phan-Site goes up to 8 something percent now, this is going pretty well...

Year 20xx

Day # 51 – May 5/30th – Monday

Another rainy day to go to school for Keiko to read her book on the train ride there with Morgana tagging along. Next in class for Keiko to answer another question from Mr. Inui to get right once again, to then help out Tae on another work to getting stuff as well for another trip to the clinic 'with an umbrella to bring with her'.

Tae: ...OK, that's all for today.

Another fine testing on Keiko helping out on Tae's medicines worked out again today.

Keiko: I pull through again.

Tae: If you're feeling OK, Keiko, you can go home now.

She soon gets a phone call to answer it. As Keiko was about to leave to listen on who Tae was talking to.

Tae: Hello. Doctor Takemi's Clinic of Internal Medicine...What? Again? That's, well...that ship's already sailed, so...

Hanging up the phone, it didn't look or sound good on who Tae talked to.

Keiko: Tae...? (I feel something wrong with Tae to have her all worried again.)

Tae: *sigh* ...What a pain. Hey, Keiko, you remember that girl from the other day? The Chief of Staff Oyamada's patient? Her dad's been bringing her here to be treated, even though I referred them to another hospital. I even told them about the medical error I made...

With lucky helping out the little girl to make the father happy, for Keiko remembers them very well.

Keiko: I do, and they both trust you. Tae, you help the girl out from kindness for being a caring doctor you were meant to be.

That she did for Keiko to witness it all.

Tae: What do you mean? I'm just a quack though...

Keiko: Not to them or me.

Tae: But the medical error was well documented. Everyone in my field knows about it. I led the development of a new drug for an incurable illness called "Crawford-Ende's disease." Although I wasn't the one who administered the medicine, it was the cause of the error.

Keiko: Sounds important for what you're telling me.

Sure sounds like it.

Tae: With Crawford-Ende's, certain cells indiscriminately attack other cells throughout the body. When it reaches the muscles, the patient slowly begins to die...There hasn't been much progress made on it-partly because there haven't been many cases of it. I worked with a pharmaceutical company that had reached the final stage of production, but...One day, I was suddenly removed from my position. That Chief of Staff Oyamada, my superior at the time, took over the entire operation.

Wow, so that's what happened and why Tae almost gave up hope. This had Keiko shock for hearing the whole story.

Keiko: No way...But you didn't do anything wrong, Tae!

Tae: I know...It just, I don't know if he wanted the glory of developing a new drug or to become rich and famous, but...He made careless mistakes and rushed completion so he could use it on a patient named Miwa. Miwa-chan had a reaction and lapsed into critical condition. The chief panicked and laid the blame on me. Miwa-chan and her family resented me...No matter what I said, I couldn't change how they felt about me.

Something she wasn't blame for, the doctor himself did it right in Tae's face. And he think he can get away with it? So wrong for Keiko was on her side.

Keiko: I have no idea, Tae, I'm sorry. (Why...? Why could someone do such horrible things to blame it on something who would never do anything wrong? It's his fault, not her!)

If only something can be fixed for Tae's sake.

Tae: Well, that doesn't matter, Keiko...It'll be okay. The development of the medicine was suspended, so I had no reason to stay at that hospital. At least now I can keep working as a general practitioner, on my own terms...with my guinea pig. That's the new medicine I've been trying out on you, Keiko. This version is in the final stage of testing.

Keiko: Because of me helping you out?

Tae: Yes. It searches for those cells that takes the offensive and destroys them upon detection. That's why it's harmless for people who don't have the disease...probably.

Keiko: That's good to know. I'm glad I can help you out.

Also, for Keiko to already know that because of her powers doesn't hurt her to aid Tae. So she was a perfect test subject.

Tae: You have a lot of faith in me. Thank you, my little guinea pig.

Keiko: You're quite welcome. (But calling me your guinea pig does sound weird to call me.)

Tae: You'd better not flake on me this late in the game. I'm inching closer to the finish line, but I need your help to reach it. In exchange, I can offer you medicine at a special price. I'm counting on you, guinea pig.

Keiko: I won't, Tae. (A lot to learn about her, I want to make sure Tae does get her life back for people to believe in her again.)

A lot to do and a lot to continue doing for Tae to keep on going 'for Keiko to her supporter'. From one doctor to get away to blame Tae for nothing, a lot to be on her mind to slowly have other trust in her 'like Keiko to already know what a good person she was'.

Tae: Now, what should I do about that girl and her dad? Being mean and scaring them hasn't worked.

Keiko: We'll they be okay?

Tae: It's been a while since I've had to deal with this kind of nuisance. It's stressing me out.

Dropping the subject for Keiko to head back to Leblanc now since she was done helping out Tae today, until until next.

Tae: ...Oh, sorry, Keiko, that's all I wanted to talk to you about. You can go home now.

Time to go back.

Keiko: Oh, right! I hope you'll be fine, Tae. See you next time.

Tae: OK, thanks for your hard work again.

It's good to have a doctor of Keiko's very own, test out drugs for her, talk about stuff, helping out others, and one day make a difference at her clinic. The next thing to do for Keiko and Morgana to go with her...They go back to Leblanc together to all it a night after helping Sojiro out by cleaning up the place, so all was good for the days to go by fast from time to time.

Sojiro: How do you get things done so fast, Keiko?

Keiko: Since I was little to go play if I did some good. It's how I learned a lot, Mr. Sakura.

So it looks like it to also do something to get paid for.

Sojiro: Do keep it up, I feel like I have my own maid who listens to reasons.

As Keiko and Morgana make somethings by hand again, to calling it a night for them to get some sleep.

Morgana: A nice day to having things that we needed for later as Phantom Thieves, huh Madame Keiko? Yep...We got this in the bag. Let's keep this up to do on other parts.

Keiko: But of course.

More to happen to aid others and friends for one girl to make a change for it all, and then such...From helping out Yoshi's other speeches, buying some items from Tae, shopping a little, and then finally calling it a night to do more the next day.


	36. The SIU Director of District Public

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 36 - The SIU Director of District Public

Year 20xx

Day # 52 – May 5/31st – Tuesday

More ratings on the Phan-Site for others to talk other good things about the Phantom Thieves was still growing...For Keiko and Morgana get a ride on the train to get the school, and sees Ryuji going on the same train like her to not feel so left out.

Morgana: Careful, Madame Keiko. Ryuji's heading your way...

Ryuji: Ha, ha, cat, very funny. So...How's it goin', Keiko?

Being a smooth operator as ever with Keiko to just be friendly with Ryuji only.

Keiko: It's fine, Ryuji, and how are you doing?

Ryuji: I forgot to tell you about the art exhibit gonna end this week, huh...We did what we could on Madarame, now we see what happens next.

Of course the art exhibit's going to end somewhere today to be ready for to results to happen.

Keiko: (Oh, yeah...It does end real soon.) You're right, Ryuji, we just got to keep on waiting. Let's head to school together on the train.

Ryuji: Yeah, let's head on there.

Off to the train to get to school together. From the school day to end for today, Keiko goes to the Underground Mall of Shibuya again with Morgana to see Ann to run into her again to finish clothes shopping.

Morgana: There's the lovely Lady Ann...

Keiko goes to see on how her friend was doing.

Keiko: Hi, Ann, how's it going?

Ann: Keiko. Morgana. Hi. Don't mind me, just clothes shopping again...

Keiko: Is there something on your mind? It looks like it...

Something was up besides Ann's modeling to shopping for some clothes to have a friend like Keiko talk to her.

Ann: You want to talk to me? Are you sure...?

Keiko: Want to talk somewhere else? We can go grab something to eat.

Ann: Yeah, let's do that.

For the two girls to go eat and to hang out after Ann was done shopping, Morgana let's them be for a while to get out on his own for a bit.

Morgana: You two go hang out and I'll see you later, Madame Keiko. Both you and Lady Ann have a fun time.

And they do to eat and talk somewhere else to have things feel a bit better for Ann to say what was on her mind, and Keiko was there for a friend like her to listen in.

Keiko: Good food here.

Ann: It is...Hey, um...There's something I want to talk to you about, Keiko...It's Shiho.

About Ann's friend to tell Keiko about it. Oh, boy...How was she doing to be in a the hospital to be recovering? So much to wait for to be hard to do and for someone to almost got herself killed from the Suguru event. Not only from that – but Ann blames herself for not seeing it all at first to save Shiho or Ann in time.

Keiko: Oh, Shiho...What about her? How's she doing?

Ann: Well...I went to visit her in the hospital. She...She said she was sorry. Sorry for not telling me about Kamoshida...about all the things he was doing to her. But it was my fault too. I didn't realize how much trouble she was in...I wasn't there for her...So, I apologized as well.

Keiko: It was neither of your faults, Ann. Not yours, or Shiho's.

True, Suguru mess with their lives and Keiko's to put a stop to it. So no one's to blame but the ex-gym coach of Shujin Academy.

Ann: Mmh-hm! I finally got to tell her everything I couldn't bring myself to say before. And, um...remember how Kamoshida threatened to take Shiho off the team if I didn't sleep with him?

How can any of them ever forget with that awful man...?

Keiko: I did. (And some parts almost happened to me...) I know, Ann, don't remind me.

Ann: I know, sorry. But there's something else to tell you about it, Keiko, just here me out. I had only agreed to it so that I wouldn't ruin Shiho's dreams...But now I think about it, he never would have put on the bench and cost his team games...I seriously should have dared him to try to take her starting spot...But in the end, maybe I just didn't believe in her ability.

Keiko: You may be right, Ann, on some parts. But it all worked out to not get any worse.

It was a very close call.

Ann: I knew it...I'm so stupid...All of this happened because of how weak I am...That's why I believed Kamoshida's authority outweighed Shiho's own ability to earn her starting spot. Keiko, do you remember the last time we talked like this? When I got that phone call from Kamoshida...and cried.

The first time for the two girls to get to know each other, to get a long so well.

Keiko: I remembered it well and I'm glad we talked for me to help you out.

Ann: I felt so alone...scared, even...But because you were there for me, I decided not to go.

Keiko: And you did the right thing, Ann.

A close call that could've been Shiho, Ann, or Keiko to be with Suguru's sick ways to been worse if it wasn't taken care of.

Ann: I was a little surprised at how pushy you were about it...but I see now you really wanted to help...Thanks.

Keiko: Well, I couldn't just ignore you.

So true, for Keiko's words really makes Ann feel much better.

Ann: You're so kind, Keiko. The best friend I ever have like Shiho. Back then, people used to call me all sorts of names... "Prissy Bitch," "Kamoshida's Girl,"...I got tired of it pretty quickly. But to tell you the truth, someday I want to be able take labels like that in stride.

And now it was all in the past for Ann wasn't a female student doing an older man who was a teacher, they were all lies.

Keiko: Good thing it's all over now.

But wait, Ann had another thing ask Keiko about next.

Ann: Hey, um...Personas are the power of the heart, right? That means if my heart gets stronger, my Persona will too.

Keiko: That's how it's suppose to work.

Ann: So...I want to strengthen my heart. And I want to use that strength to help the people around me with friends and Ryuji...

For friends and love for Ann to do.

Keiko: And I'll help if you need me, Ann.

Ann: Thanks, Keiko. I hope we can save people from trouble, just like we did when we changed Kamoshida's heart. Though honestly...I don't even know what "strong" is. But I'm going to find the answer, I promise.

Keiko: Then we'll find it together.

For the two girls to still be friends to move up to the best of friends for Ann and Keiko's bond from it was getting stronger.

Ann: ...Huh? Really?! Thanks! I feel like I'm a little strong already! *giggle* I guess that doesn't really count though, huh?

She laughs.

Keiko: It'll be fine, Ann.

Ann: Well...I'll be relying on you, Keiko. Let's train together and make our hearts super strong!

And for it, Keiko gets it more to aid Ann when needed...

Keiko: (I sense a heightened motivation from Ann...But in a good way, to show that she means a lot help out a friend like her.)

Keiko and Ann are happy to meet with one another to slowly becoming the best of friends ever, and their hearts to get stronger to help out others as Phantom Thieves.

Ann: A strong heart...Hmmm...How about this: I won't get any refills on fountain drinks! I mean, they're free, so not getting any would mean you have a strong heart!

Ah, not the point to get about there.

Keiko: Okay...?

Ann: ...Is that not right?

Keiko: You are trying for one part to slip up on, but its no biggie.

From them eating drinking, and talking for Ann and Keiko call it a day to go on home afterwards until they see each other again tomorrow.

Ann: Well, I'll see you later!

Going back to Leblanc to aid Sojiro for a bit, Keiko does some fun cross word puzzle with Morgana to help her out when it wasn't so packed at night time to do it and sit somewhere nice. Doing it well to be getting good for Keiko to guess on some of the parts, for Morgana and her make a great team to solve them one by one.

Keiko: Another crossword puzzle solved.

Morgana: It's fun doing it with you, Madame Keiko. Come on, let's head for bed.

Year 20xx

Day # 53 - June 6/1st – Wednesday

More ratings to be going up on the Phan-Site to be doing well for the Phantom Thieves for others to love...some of the people do. From taking a train ride to school for Keiko and Morgana 'for a brand new month to start and still wait around for the news about Madarame to confess real soon', it was only a matter of time; then later after school Ann texts Keiko to meet her somewhere to train 'sort of' while they can hang out at the same time at the place called Inokashira Park where they have the Natural Respite. A nice area for Keiko and Ann to have some girl time to talk and try something to train a little different to be ready to do some more again in the Metaverse.

Ann: What do you think, Keiko? It's nice here to come by just you and me, huh?

A nice park with field, water running, a cool scene to look at, and such to be a nice park to hang out in.

Keiko: You've done well picking a good spot for you and me only, Ann, let's do what we girls can for the team. Us Phantom Thieves can do anything.

Ann: I know! And we will. Having the guys we like and still do our jobs.

Keiko: It'll be a piece of cake. (Good place, Ann, enough to do something for different people by helping out one another.)

Yeah, a very good one that Ann chosen for Keiko, they'll do as much as they can for their training.

Ann: Man, big open places like this are great! I think my training's going to go super good today! So, remember how I said before that I want to strengthen my heart?

They did talk about it since last night.

Keiko: I do, Ann. You got something in mind on how you wanted to train?

Ann: Well, Keiko I came up with a way to do it!

Keiko: I would love to hear what it is.

If anything for these two to hang out for these two, it'll work out better for both Keiko and Ann to get stronger little by little.

Ann: *giggle* I got this! I think having s strong heart means you don't let anything get under your skin. So basically, I want you to say stuff to me, and I'll try not to get fazed by it!

Keiko: What kind of training?

I believe Ann Takamaki can get somewhere with this whole thing. A point out stands for Ann to say what her plans is for her and Ann to do it together.

Ann: We've already started! I won't let that hesitation shake me!

She sounded serious for Keiko believe in Ann, to also...be very confusing a little.

Keiko: If you say so. (I guess I should say something to Ann...)

Ann: C'mon, Keiko, hit me with your best shot!

Keiko: Just don't act like a airhead.

So this was one of the training thing Ann was talking about, a weird thing for Keiko to take a lucky guess on what Ann was doing...Acting like an airhead. Next tone. OK? Just go with it I guess.

Ann: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Nice one! And?

There was more?

Keiko: Ah, OK...You're a...uh...hard worker? (So this is what Ann was talking about. I'll give it a shot.)

Ann: Un-huh, un-huh. What else?

Keiko: Let me see...Ah...Are we done yet.

Oops, looks like Ann smiles to win this game for today.

Ann: You're giving up? That means I win! Wait...is this how the game is supposed to go?

Keiko: Wait...You just realize it now?! Oh, Ann...

Ann: Sorry, Keiko. Oh well. On to round two! Bring it on!

From doing so many random body signs for Keiko to give it her all, in this training of Ann's for her to come up with this.

Keiko: I'll try. Ah, listen to me?

But Ann suddenly stops to find this to be...a bit dumb.

Ann: ...You know...I kinds feel like this won't make our Personas stronger.

Keiko: It's fine, Ann. Let just find some other way to do it.

Thinking really hard to know of Keiko was supporting Ann throughout the strange game of hers.

Ann: Huh, something's not right...

Soon Ann gets an email on her cell phone to check out from her modeling work.

Ann: Oh, sorry. I just got an email from my agency. The next shoot is...really far. Wait, what's it at the end?

Keiko: Your model shooting today?

Ann: Yeah, and...It's a notice saying to pay extra attention to the time and place they tell you. Apparently some models haven't been showing up at all lately. Then when asked why they didn't come, the models all say they heard there was a change in schedule. It sounds like shoots have been real hectic with all the scrambling they've had to do for substitutes.

So a lot don't show up and others try to for models? And sometimes not all to be very smart.

Keiko: Has that happen to you, Ann?

Not for Ann to always make it to her days to model.

Ann: No, I haven't missed a single shoot so far. It probably really confuses the staff see a sub showing up too. Hopefully it doesn't happen to me...Though actually, my first modeling gig was as a sub. That was back when I was still in Finland. My parents didn't have enough models for their event.

Keiko: You did one in Finland too? You must've been a lot of countries.

Seems like it, for Ann didn't tell Keiko about the rest of her model shooting places she has went to.

Ann: Oh, haven't I told you, Keiko? My parents are both fashion designers who put on some seriously extravagant shows.

Also those things for Ann's parents do that for their live time.

Keiko: That's really cool. Must be a lot of work.

Ann: Yeah, but you get use to it growing up. They jump from country to country, so I only really see them for half of the year...Maybe less these days.

A lot to happen for Ann barely sees her mother and father. Keiko wishes to have a good parents like her to spend a lot with, but she has things on her mind much differently.

Keiko: (Parents, huh?) But, Ann. You find being alone? At times, sure. Freedom is fine to relax with them leaving for a while.

Ann: Yeah, I guess I can afford to be pretty relaxed these days. Plus it would probably be tough being a phantom thief with my parents around, don't you think?

Oh...Good point there, for their safety too.

Keiko: I guess it is best to be safe than sorry.

Ann: I know, right? It was rough when I was little though...It as just me and our live-in caretaker. I didn't really have any friends...Wow, that got dark fast...! Ahaha...Honestly, when I'm modeling...it almost feels like I'm connecting with my parents somehow. It's a nice hobby to have...but I don't think I'd want to make a living out of it. After all, that's where Kamoshida first spotted me...and that's how our class started those rumors...Besides, the Phantom Thieves are more important to me right now. Nobody can be my substitute there...That's why I need to get stronger!

True, all this for Ann wants to do it. For Keiko to learn a lot more about her friend to help her out for Ann has cool fire power skills.

Keiko: Then let's do our best together. (I sense a lot of things within Ann's heart. She changed so much, so much to be the best in the Phantom Thieves group.)

So much so for girls can fight back with everything they got. And both Keiko and Ann will find something else to train a whole lot more again later.

Ann: Thanks for hearing me out, Keiko, you're a very good friend.

Keiko: Same here, Ann, you are too.

Ann: When I was little, I used to watch this anime where the main villain was this female thief. She'd lose to the hero every time, but always thought she was cool. She wasn't really a "good" person per se...But she was beautiful, strong, sincere, and even sexy. She always said whatever she wanted, did whatever she wanted...She knew what justice was for her. I...wanted to grow up to be just like her someday.

A lot of cartoon and Anime reference there, huh?

Keiko: Really...? Either you're talking about Catwoman from the Batman comic books or Fujiko Mine from Lupin the 3rd Anime series.

Either way, it was worth hearing on what Ann was talking abut.

Ann: Maybe I am talking about one of the two. I hope I'm getting closer now, if only just a little bit.

A lot to be covered for today to call it a day, another time for them to train together again.

Keiko: I think you are, Ann. We'll do more again later. Let's go home. Bye.

Ann: Well, see you later, Keiko.

Hours later...Keiko and Morgana go out around Shibuya to buy some books to other items at some small clerk type of store, as they enjoy the night time to take care of the plant back at Leblanc to go to the bath house to get clean up for this girl. A nice hot bath to enjoy privately.

Morgana: A nice way to feel good after a long days of waiting and seeing your friends, huh Madame Keiko...? And this water is always nice on my fur.

For him to like it and Keiko a lot for her skin to feel so smooth.

Keiko: It does, Morgana...

For the day to end for the next one to happen again tomorrow...

Year 20xx

Day # 54 – June 6/2nd – Thursday

The next day for Keiko to get to her train stop to go to school, she meets up with Makoto again for Morgana to see her trying to butt in again.

Morgana: It's that girl again.

Keiko: (Her again? I like Makoto, but I know she's a good person deep down...So Ryuji and Ann are saying she's that bad?) Good morning, Makoto.

She was fine seeing Keiko to talk to and try to get some answers somehow...

Makoto: Good morning to you too, Keiko. I want to ask you something. Why did Kamoshida change all of a sudden?

Oh, boy! What can Keiko say to hide the truth from Makoto to hide what really happened from her and the other change with Suguru's heart when they were Phantom Thieves.

Keiko: Ah...I don't know, I guess he was hiding all the bad stuff he did to be unable to hide it anymore. You know?

Makoto: Is that your hypothesis? It's still too sudden...I believe it's only natural to think that something must have caused it...Well, that's fine. Thanks for your valuable opinion. I'll take it into account.

She goes to school with Keiko to leave it be for today.

Keiko: Have a good day, Makoto... (I think Ryuji and Ann see this all wrong about Makoto who's not at all bad of a person to me.)

Good point, Makoto really wasn't. And after a fine day at school for Keiko with Morgana go to see Tae to help her out for the rest of the day next; to aid an elder lady to feel a bit better from her illness to heal back up thanks to the medicine on the right one to give to her as Tae and Keiko's team work really helped. From working at her office to notice of the old lady was missing something.

Tae: Oh, that old lady from earlier forgot something...I wonder if she's still outside...

Keiko: What did your patient forget?

Tae: Just an item of hers.

Luckily, Keiko sees some old woman taking her time leaving to catch up to her.

Keiko: Tae, I think the old lady from outside your clinic is still there. Let's good return it back.

Just in time for Tae and Keiko both go outside of the clinic to give it back to the old woman. For she was very grateful on what they did.

Old Lady: ...Thank you, dear. This is my favorite handkerchief.

So that's what she almost forgotten.

Tae: ...It was right in front of me, so...

Old Lady: Oh my! You're a shy one, aren't you?

Maybe not shy, but Tae's a caring doctor who wants to do her job to helping people.

Tae: I-I'm not shy.

Keiko: (I feel like she's more of a hardcore type of doctor with a change of heart...Thanks to us as the Phantom Thieves.)

Good point there, Keiko, for she and Morgana did so.

Old Lady: My neighbor speaks highly of you. She says your medicines are better than those at the big hospitals. It's very reassuring to have such a distinguished doctor right here in town, I'll see you again soon. Good day to you both, ladies.

Leaving to feel happy to have good people like Tae and Keiko, the doctor herself felt embarrassed on what the old woman said to her.

Tae: *sigh* ...What the heck?

Keiko: What? Did something happen, Tae?

Not in a bad way, no.

Tae: ...It's all your fault, Keiko.

Keiko: My fault...?

Tae: There's a lot of talk going around town about me, started by that girl and her dad...Apparently, they're been telling everyone that I can make all these amazing medicines and remedies. So now the number of patients I'm seeing has increased dramatically.

Keiko: But isn't that a good thing?

Yeah, Tae should be pleased now for still doing her job to be good rumors to be spreading around now. Not the bad ones.

Tae: I don't know what some these people are thinking though, I've had a lot of crazy requests. Like, yesterday a patient requested a "sweet-smelling" compress. And the other day, I had a request for a "cold-buster." Ha! A drug like that deserves a Nobel Prize. Other requests have included hair and skin tonics...I even had to do a consultation about a cat...Sheesh. It's not like I'm some kind of genius doctor.

See? All she needed was to talk to Keiko about it to let it out, it wasn't her fault. Oh you, Tae.

Keiko: I see...Well, you are a genius after all.

Tae: Stop that, Keiko...No.

Keiko: It's true.

Tae: This is all interfering with my development. I'm only interested in completing my new drug. That's my role as the Plague. I'm not suited for all this other stuff.

Keiko: You just need to get use to it a bit more. This job suits you, Tae.

And to continue on being the best doctor ever.

Tae: What...?

Keiko: I'm being very serious. I tell the truth, I never lie to anyone I care about... (Besides the Phantom Thief thing only, with many good reasons why.)

Tae: Really, Keiko...? ...Well, you're entitled to your opinion. But a "town doctor," huh...? That sort of lifestyle profession might've been possible for me at one time, but now...

Keiko: Tae?

Just a lot to think about is all, this was normal to be on Tae's mind.

Tae: ...Oh yeah, about those clinical trials...With so many new patients, it's taking longer to analyze the data, so I'll need to catch up. This is a bit on the stronger side, but I'm sure you'll be OK, Keiko. You and me both I guess.

Keiko: You're and will be the best doctor ever and in Yongen-Jaya, Tae. (A lot to show show much Tae has changed to hide it a little, but I know who she truly is deep down. In a good way.)

So it doesn't matter if the father with the little girl of his told everyone about Tae's work, it was a very good thing. A nice thought to show that they call trust to go this this type of doctor. And from aiding the father with his ill little daughter to be tough one to work out in the end for the two.

Tae: That was a close one...Still, we pulled it off yet again.

Keiko: I hope I'm doing fine working with you and such, Tae.

Tae: It's nothing, Keiko. And it's not your fault, I say things when I get...A little shy. Somehow your body doesn't hurt you from the medicines you're trying out for me. Without your help to withstand them all...I would've help out everyone else. The little girl's better than ever, and the fine woman never felt younger than she ever was from long ago. I guess my dream of being a doctor is really helping me out.

Keiko: You're good to help out others. You're a good doctor.

That she was for Keiko to see with her own eyes on how good and hard working Tae was.

Tae: Oh, stop Keiko. You're embarrassing me.

Keiko: But I'm serious.

Meaning well for Keiko to be telling the truth 'and she never lies about it', all was well for Tae to feel really happy to hear it from a real person's words.

Tae: Oh, I don't know what to say...Except, thank you, Keiko. Really. I'll keep doing what I still do best. I'll do my best as a doctor and with your help, we can save a lot of people.

Keiko: Yes we will, Tae.

Calling it a day for Keiko and Morgana headed back at Leblanc to clean up the place again and to aid Sojiro on another coffee making and some other meals as well for tomorrow, to be all nice and fresh.

Sojiro: Not bad, Keiko, keep it up. This coffee's going to be nice and fresh for people to drink it later tomorrow morning.

Keiko: It's all in the days work, Mr Sakura, I like to help out a lot.

Doing so much as a team to keep it up.

Sojiro: Just do what you can for me on a few more things before we both call it a night.

Keiko: Okay!

And she does for Keiko and Morgana to get some sleep and Sojiro to call it a night from the place to close to go back home.

Year 20xx

Day# 55 – June 6/3rd – Friday

Keiko and Morgana headed to school on a train for them to read something together once again. Going to the library again to return some of the other ones that Keiko has read to get another one for her to study on it, with Morgana helping her out to write some things down to do other things to learn about too.

Morgana: You're getting better at studying very hard, Madame Keiko. Well done.

Afterwards, Keiko goes see Ann again to do some more of their free time and such together at the park.

Ann: Oh, look at those ducks over there! They must be a family!

A nice view from the lake to see a family of ducks. Cute!

Keiko: You're right, Ann, it's nice to see.

Morgana: Not as nice as Lady Ann is...

I don't think she heard what Morgana said to her 'again'.

Ann: This place seriously feels amazing. It's not even that far from Shibuya, but it feels so different here.

Keiko: It does, doesn't it? I don't know why, but it feel nice being here.

Sitting down to talk to each other next.

Ann: You know, Keiko, Tokyo is so strange. There are tons of people and tons of stores, yet there are still duck-filled parks here too. It has everything...but it feels like I can't understand any of it. It's honestly kinda scary.

Some parts are well, while others in Japan is something else.

Keiko: I know what you mean. Just staying here for a whole year is something else for me.

Ann: Oh, right. You only just moved here, Keiko. When I first got here, I had a super tough time adjusting. It's so crowded, and everyone walks really fast...almost like they're angry or something. Even at school, I was only ever the "foreigner." Nobody really knew me; they just spread rumors. I thought maybe my looks were the problem. I even considered dyeing my hair back to match everyone else...But that was when Shiho talked to me. Te first thing she said was, "Takamaki-san, your paintings suck."

Like Ann to have trouble fitting in 'at first', she is a lot like Keiko is and the same can be said about Shiho. All three of them are the same.

Keiko: (Who knew Ann and Shiho are a lot like I am.) Saying about your painting must've been funny.

Ann: Yeah, you're right. I thought she was just making fun of me like everyone else, but that wasn't her intention. According to her, they were so bad that she just HAD to tell me. Pretty mean, huh?

Well, not if someone you care about means good and not bad.

Keiko: Maybe a little.

Ann: Still, that was the first time someone here talked to me without mentioning my looks. We sorta just grew closer after that...and Shiho's been my best friend ever since. That's not why we're here thought! There's something else I need to talk to you about!

Another thing to talk about with Keiko besides her and Ann training at the park? Like what...?

Keiko: Really? What's on your mind, Ann?

Ann: Do you remember what I told you the last time we came here? About that female thief in the Anime I used to watch? Well, I thought of something!

From the Lupin the 3rd Anime thing with Fujiko Mine, right...?

Keiko: From the Lupin Anime, yes I remember. What about it? Please tell me.

Ann: *giggle* It's gonna knock your socks off! You know how the villains in those shows are always going on about world domination? Well, even though they get beaten by the heroes every time, they never give up. That means they must have really solid hearts...And that's why I'm gong to try and learn from them!

Keiko: Yeah...Good idea.

Sounds like a very good plan there.

Ann: Right? So I've decided...

Getting up to sound and look happy about doing it, Ann really wants to do in between modeling for Keiko hear the good news.

Ann: I'm gonna star in action movies!

Keiko: An actor of action movies to start in? Cool! Good luck with that, Ann. Really.

A dream to not give up, to just do it.

Ann: Thanks, Keiko! Your support really helps!

A nice thought to make sure it does happen.

Keiko: Don't mention it. (An odd excited way...She still means well, that's Ann for you.)

Ann: All right, I'm making this my ultimate goal for the future. You know, I've never really thought much about what I wanted to do in life...but now I have an objective! And that only happened because of talking to you, Keiko! Thanks a bunch! You're a true friend!

Keiko: You are too, Ann. (I sense a heightened motivation from Ann...She is my best friend and the first girl to have on the team.)

A lot to do before Ann could reach to her goal, but it'll work out somehow is she keeps on modeling to reach there and finishing up high school.

Ann: Well, if I want to be in action movies, I'll need to work on my actions! I wonder how many sit-ups I'll have to do...Wait, Ryuji said he knows a good gym! I should ask him for advice! Oh, and I need to tell Shiho that I have a new goal! She'll definitely be happy to hear that! Hey, let's do some jogging at the train station later, and on other times.

Keiko: Ah...We'll do it, Ann, just maybe tomorrow.

For them to talk about boys like Ann liking Ryuji a lot and Keiko liking Akechi so much to not hide anything for their lovers to have their love grow stronger, more and more.

Ann: So, Keiko...I hope to see your boyfriend of this Akechi real soon in person...

Keiko: Ann! I know, and you'll like him a lot.

Ann: Maybe Yusuke and Ryuji will stop hitting on you so much when they see your boyfriend and that he's a good person he really is.

To be the day to happen, Keiko hopes so too.

Keiko: That'll be the day that'll happen to still be friends with them only...Anyways, Ann, did you tell Ryuji on how you really feel about him?

Nothing yet...

Ann: No, but I'm trying to get him to notice me. It's working so far to slowly fall for me. Ryuji will admit it soon enough.

Keiko: Are you sure?

Ann: Yeah. I like to take a relationship very slowly to get it done, I don't like to be the kind of person who rushes into things so much...And with that, I also want to do my hardest to become a famous movie start from the modeling I'm doing. In fact...I want to make it my goal to stick to it!

For Ann Takamaki trying to be a model to a movie star someday...? She was serious about her dreams. I hope she'll stay on the path to make all of her dreams to come true, little at a time that is.

Keiko: If that's the case for your dreams and Ryuji to fall in love with you, then keep it up, Ann. I'm here to support you all the way through this!

Ann: I will, Keiko, thanks!

A good way to have friends talk about things for all of it to take time to work out.

Keiko: (I'm glad I saved Ann from Kamoshida to change so much. She's such a good friend.)

For them to call it day for Ann to tell Shiho the good news on what she'll be doing, Keiko and Morgana headed back at Leblanc to aid Sojiro once again from coffee making and some other food after cleaning up the place first.

Sojiro: May be this should be your part time job, Keiko, I could use people like you to work here anytime.

Good point there...

Year 20xx

Day # 56 – June 6/4th – Saturday

From having a weekend break for Keiko to do so much with others and still is and answering a question on a test from Ms. Chouno's class yesterday, all was good...To be raining for Keiko to read and study somewhere in a underground mall to get out for a bit 'just in case anything comes up for a quiz or something later at school', to text messaging her friends Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke that Madarame's going to confess his crimes real soon, she then gets a call from someone.

Morgana: Who's calling?

As Sojiro answers it to for a woman was a friend of Keiko's who wanted to talk to her.

Sojiro: Keiko! Phone call from a friend of yours from school name Becky!

Right away, Keiko knew it was Kawa with her nickname name "Becky" who works as a maid servant to give her student a call.

Keiko: (Ms. Kawakami?!) I got it, Mr. Sakura! Thanks!

She answers it to see what Kawa wanted while acting like she was talking to a friend of hers.

Keiko: Hi, Becky, it's been a while. What's up?

Kawa: Oh, yes...Keiko, hi. I've been meeting to talk to you about helping out one another, so may I come over for you and I to discuss on things better in person than we are on the phone? What's your address? I'll be right over.

She'll be right over! For Keiko had to explain Sojiro about her teacher who's a maid 'to hide on who she really is', explaining that she was willing to aid this friend to work and fix things to talk about from her maid servant working to help the place only, and nothing else...Once Sojiro heard it all from Keiko, he had this to say next.

Sojiro: A friend name Becky needs some help on her work for you aid her...?

Keiko: Yes, Mr. Sakura. I don't do those things, believe me.

Looking a bit nervous, he believes in Keiko.

Sojiro: Heh...I thought you would be a whore, but you're not. People like a maid servant to aid men on their needs to be pay for is fine. Just as long as you're not cheating on your boyfriend.

Keiko: Mr. Sakura! 

He made her blush with a joke Sojiro just did.

Sojiro: Just kidding! Okay, I'll let you two talk it out. And if anything happens to still work with good deeds, tell Becky she's more than welcome to work with me here. I don't care what her life is, but she's good to you, then I'm fine with it and I won't tell anyone. And remember...

Keiko: Don't drag trouble on to you or her. Got it.

So, she was in the clear for Sojiro 'while keeping the secret' to let Keiko talk to Kawa while Morgana waited around to keep this whole thing to himself as well.

Morgana: Good luck, Madame Keiko.

And from up stairs...Keiko let's Kawa inside to see where she lives and her room to talk about things for the two girls, one teacher and the other one being Kawa's student from Shujin Academy high school.

Keiko: (She's Becky in a maid's outfit only to be called by that name and not Ms. Kawakami!) Welcome, Becky. Come right upstairs and make yourself at home.

Kawa: Hello, Ms. Amamiya! Thanks for letting me in. Please lead me to where I was paid to clean in this building thank you. Up stairs will do nicely.

They were in the clear to talk in private now.

Keiko: All cleared.

Kawa: You're a real life safer, Keiko, really. So this is your room, huh? Hm, how do I put this...?

Keiko: Is there something wrong?

The maid drops the subject.

Kawa: ...Never mind! So, what kind of kid are you to help me keep this job a secret while still working as a normal teacher?

Keiko: Me...?

Kawa: Hear me out first...The way you opposed Mr. Kamoshida from touching you, I'd say that you're earnest and have a strong sense of justice to help others with a pure heart. And you have someone you truly love, right?

Nice guess for Kawa to have those things describe Keiko on what and who she really was.

Keiko: (Wow...She's good!) Yeah, that's about right. I have good friends, I love aiding others, and I have a boyfriend for who I love. How can you tell?

Kawa: A woman knows what's there...That being said...I'm a maid who does anything for the guy to pay me to clean for them and such, so why did you want to request me to be a girl like I am?

Keiko: Why? Well, I want to make sure you get the right guy to do some work to find the right man to love you someday unlike what my friends almost did. I felt bad...

Kawa: I see, you do have one criminal record after all. And you're right, you saved me a lot...

Keiko: Saved?!

Kawa doesn't remember being controlled by a Shadow to mess with her heart almost, does she?

Kawa: Yeah, saved me from your friends almost making a big mistake to have their teacher as a maid servant...You came through in the nick of time for me, Keiko, I can't thank you enough.

Oh, that was it...This made Keiko feel happy to hear that part instead.

Keiko: Oh yes, it was nothing...! (Too close!) You helped me out once when I came to my first day of school late from getting soaked and lost in the rain, and I wanted to help you right back.

And she was happy that someone like Keiko did just that for Kawa. And right there, she thought of a good idea to give her manager a call to say something an unknown friend of hers 'to hide Keiko's name and who she was', to offer her some help on her maid job.

Kawa: OK, then how about this...I'll let you skip class a few times.

Can a teacher really do that to a student?

Keiko: Really?! But I don't want to get in to trouble or to you either.

Kawa: It's tough not having any place where you belong, isn't it? And nah, I'm careful not to get you or myself caught. However, I reserve the right to change my mind if your grades drop. And in exchange, you won't tell anyone that I'm moonlighting as my maid. Also, I will aid you in cleaning up to also have you make plans from your phone calls on some good guys who are good to work for before going there, as a little helper of mine. Sound good?

With Kawa giving Keiko a chance to help, while also keeping it secret to do skipping the classes at time to also pass without failing in any class rooms to keep this maid thing to themselves. And still help out one another.

Keiko: (She means it to do one thing to save us the trouble to be Phantom Thieves then and I can pass well in any of my other classes...Wow! I never knew Ms. Kawakami was so cool! Even cooler than before!) You got yourself a deal, Becky!

Keeping the name to say out loud only, looks like the two girls are all set.

Kawa: Then it's a deal.

Keiko: (I've made a deal with Kawakami herself, aka Becky...) 

That Keiko did, and from there was another for a teacher/maid to bond a new friendship with a student of hers like Kawa.

Tayla: From there back in the present time for Keiko to tell Sae about Kawa next for one help to another to get away to getting out to changing people's hearts as Phantom Thieves at any time. From a teacher to be a maid too aiding a student like Keiko to be careful on what she was doing to still pass her classes with flying colors at Shujin Academy. Back to the past again to see Keiko wasn't alone in this whole thing...

Sae: To think you pulled off so many crimes while attending school. I can't believe you managed that by yourself. There had to be someone at the school helping you, Keiko...What do you have to say to that?

And another slot to be open for Keiko to have another Confidant from Kawa to be filled in.

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Temperance Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

Tayla: Temperance Arcana # 10 - Sadayo Kawakami

Portrayed as a woman with angel wings mixing up the water of two cups, one blue, the other red, the Temperance Arcana is a symbol of synthesis, prudence, harmony, and the merging of opposites. Game play-wise, the Personas of the Temperance Arcana are often well-rounded Personas. Personas of the Temperance Arcana are mythological figures associated with balance and moderation. The Temperance Arcana is primarily home to mythological beasts rather than human figures. Characters of the Temperance Arcana are often struggling to find a balance in their lives and in their hobbies.

Afterwards, Kawa let out a big sigh.

Kawa: What am I doing here with one of my students...? Well, I guess I should be going since you can aid me on getting the right boy to do servant work for him with your help, Keiko. Oh, please request me if you need any help with cleaning up your place with some housework since we're acting like good friends between you and me, OK?

Keiko: Are you sure? Why? I can do so much to not put you through a lot.

A nice way to say no thank you, but Kawa didn't mind at all to let Keiko have a break once in a while.

Kawa: Well, I mean, we know each other's secrets, and it would really put my mind at ease...And you need to take a break on some nights, right? Besides, I'm, uh...I'm considered over the hill for this type of job, so I don't get requested that often...

Keiko: I see...Now I see why you need my help. If you say so then.

Kawa: Good...I'll show my appreciation by making it easy on you to ditch class! Just think about it, OK?

Looks like it was a good deal not to pass on for Keiko to take it from Kawa.

Keiko: Okay then. Well, you can go home now, Becky, and I'll see you next time. Here's a tip.

A nice way for Keiko to give Kawa some money to take home with her on a deal making for the two, and a new friendship.

Kawa: (Keiko Amamiya seems to be a whole lot nicer and a caring person than one crime she did, must've been a real reason too. Lucky me...) Thank you for using our service...

A good night to be done for Keiko to get some rest now for a new tomorrow for another weekend to happen next, a very good one for the time has come about Madarame's art days' are all over. Yeah!

Year 20xx

Day # 57 – June 6/5th – Sunday

Finally! The day has come! For Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Morgana meet up with each other to see and hear the news on the big screen TV down town 'where their hideout was at', as Madarame's heart to change to confess on the crimes he did for his so call fans, the other people, the entire world, and the ones he used to ruined their lives of their art to see justice happen. And once the speech was over, Akechi and the other cops could arrest the man and give the money to the right artists who are still around today. It all begins on TV live...

Random Man: What's up with that old geezer...?

Random Woman: Is he crying?

He sure was...For finally, Madarame says everything.

Madarame: I...I have committed crimes that are unbecoming of an artist. Plainly put...I, um...plagiarized work...I-I...tainted this...this country's art world...and...even "Sayuri"...! ...H-How could I...I possibly...apologize to-to everyone for...for what I've done...Aaaah...!

And from there, the people know all of it to see what a bigger fake that Madarame really was to everyone else's eyes.

Random Man: He's crying way too much...

From laughing about it, it was a real video for the news to put up.

Newscaster: ...And that was from the urgent apology conference by Madarame that took place just a moment ago. After reporting to the association, Madarame has agreed to the police's request to turn himself in.

Yep, he was going to jail.

Random Woman: Wasn't he on TV the other day?

Newscaster: On top of charges of abuse to his pupils, Madarame is under suspicion of claiming their works as his own. Some doubt the validity that his maiden work "Sayuri" was stolen, believing it was used for fraud. This large-scale criminal act has caused a great shock to the art world, and...

Now no fan of Madarame's will be going around to seeing his so call work of his no more.

Random Woman: That old man's done for.

Newscaster: After the conference, Madarame was taken to a police hospital for interrogation due to his age. However, initial psychical evaluations state that he is mentally sound and likely responsible for his actions.

For his age to still hurt others to take the art work for himself was still wrong to do, old or not in Madarame's condition.

Random Man: There's no need to be nice to an old geezer like that.

Other Random Guy: Why's he spill the beans himself? Doesn't that seem weird?

But wait, there was more on the news to talk about next.

Newscaster: Also, a group calling themselves the Phantom Thieves posted a dubious note at Madarame's exhibit. The police will investigate their relation to this case, but for now, did not identify them as suspects.

Looks like more news about the Phantom Thieves was growing for the police to learn more about them, even for Akechi to now be on the case...

Random Man: Phantom Thieves? Do these bandits have somethin' to do with that old geezer apology?

Random Woman: Ohh, I've heard of them before. They supposedly steal evil hearts; it's why the culprits apologize.

Other Random Lady: Wait, what? Steal hearts? That's impossible though.

To think it was all a joke, it really was to happen to two people so far to get the job done to see one person who was once famous got stopped.

Random Man: But I feel like I saw somethin' about that online too. They sent out a calling card for real.

Other Random Guy: So it was like, "We're going to take your heart?" That's impressive if someone really did that.

For Akechi to be seeing this as well, to know that he wanted to learn more about them to still do his job as a detective.

Akechi: Phantom Thieves, huh...?

Same with Makoto to be seeing all of this on the other side of town.

Makoto: Phantom Thieves again...

And Junko to watch for her to learn about the Phantom Thieves herself to not care so much this thing and then she just walks away. Okay...? Sometimes from others point of view to don't care at all like hers.

Junko: Phantom Thieves...I don't know why others bother with this new thing.

Yeah, I guess some like them, love them, or couldn't care less.. For Nakano saw the same thing too as he smiles, for he knows the Phantom Thieves have done it like they promised.

Nakano: Well done, Phantom Thieves. Thank you.

Once the news was over for Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Morgana saw it all together at their hide out for they've change Madarame's heart and stopping his crimes for good to be in jail.

Keiko: Yes! We did it! That's three so far!

Two famous people and one person who was lost, there was more to do again for them to make another move soon.

Ryuji: You guys see the new about Madarame?! It's just like it happened with Kamoshida!

Ann: And they mentioned the Phantom Thieves!

Keiko: Which means we're becoming famous.

That they were to do some good!

Ryuji: Man, this is startin' to get interesting...If we do it right, we can change people's hearts. With this power...we might be able to do more than just gettin' back at society. It'll be a big deal!

Keiko: This will be fun!

That they can for sure, and for the Phantom Thieves can do this type of job to get it done to save lives as well as put the bad ones behind bars.

Ryuji: Let's keep pushin' on then! As for me, I hope we just keep gettin' more and more famous!

Morgana: Something like this happening twice is massive. It's too great a coincidence to occur normally.

To be a very big thing...

Ann: If we continue doing this, we'll definitely be able to give courage to everyone who needs it.

All was good to be celebrating, only for a few cops to arrive at the scene to look at some of the people walking by or standing around talking.

Yusuke: ...We may want to quiet down a little.

They see the cops behind the five of them.

Ann: Do you know them?

Keiko: Who are they, Yusuke?

For Ryuji to say it at Ann.

Ryuji: You moron! Those're attendance officers!

They come up to the group next to ask them some..certain questions...Oh, boy!

Officer: Hello there. May I speak to you for a moment?

Keiko: (Play it cool, you guys...Don't let them think we're the Phantom Thieves...)

They're all trying to be normal.

Ann: Ah, yes! How can we help you?

Only for Morgana to still say something since no one else but them can understand him. For Ann to try to act was hard enough if she wanted to be a movie actor someday.

Morgana: That monotonous acting of hers never fails to send a chill down my spine.

Officer: What are you all doing here? Are you friends?

Someone, say anything...

Keiko: We're...ah..just...hanging around is all..Who wants to know?

Keiko making a joke there for the other officer didn't find this scene to be funny nor something to say to be mean about it.

Cop: Huh? What was that...? Which one of you said it?

Then Ann steps in to fake laugh from Keiko's so call joke.

Ann: A-Ahaha! Th-That was a joke! She was trying to sound like Joe Pesci! Our friend Keiko didn't get enough sleep last night.

Officer: Well, all right. Just make sure you disperse before it gets too late, OK? There have been some odd happenings lately, and news about that artist has caused quite the stir.

They buy it somehow for Keiko to come up with...

Ann: We'll be careful!

Afterwards the two officers leave to see no problem with those five, what a close call that was!

Keiko: Phew! (Oh, Ann. You need more work on your acting skills a little.)

Ryuji: It's still light out...Man, those guys must have way too much time on their hands.

Keiko: And then some to make us feel weird just by looking at us, also...Sorry about acting a bit silly...

She really didn't mean it to try defending her friends.

Ann: Hey, Keiko! Don't go making stuff up on the spot like that, OK...?! I totally panicked 'cause of you!

Keiko: I said I was sorry!

Ann was only saying that to Keiko to try to be more careful the next time, for all of them really.

Morgana: Madame Keiko had to throw them off for the cops not to think we had nothing to do with anything...Dangerous move, she did it for all of us. But for now on, we'll need to be even more cautious then before. Look at us! Right after the second Thieves incident, both prior victims are meeting up.

And that's was very good thing to get the word out about them helping out others.

Ann: Wait, you mean people might be listening to us...?

Like being watched on...?

Ryuji: Eh, it'll be fine. Look around. We're the only people worryin' about it.

Keiko: No one else doesn't know.

Ryuji: Damn straight, babe.

Nothing to worry about it to be doing some good for the world, really.

Ann: I guess you're right, Ryuji...

Ryuji: By the way, Yusuke...You able to get anything out of Madarame? Remember how he was talkin' about that suspicious person with a painted face of a female ninja?

Oh, right! How did it go before today for Yusuke to as Madarame about the ninja girl in the Metaverse and whoever the second person was...?

Yusuke: Well...I pressed him for answers, but he doesn't even understand what happened to him to begin with. That and the other person to not see what he or she looks like. I'm sorry...Please forgive me, Ms. Keiko.

Keiko: No biggie, Yusuke, you did try. Thanks anyways.

If so on the second one, then why did the ninja girl save them?

Ann: It's not like he actually saw his desires getting stolen, after all.

Yusuke: It was rumored that he may be sent to prison. In that case, gaining information will be difficult...

In other words, they were in a dead end again.

Ryuji: So, what're you gonna do now?

One thing that Yusuke can do from the shack he wants lived in to be no more...

Yusuke: I'll be leaving that house. I can't draw in such a place anymore.

And another problem, where will Yusuke go to live in the dorms of his school? The others worried about him.

Keiko: Are you sure?

Ann: Do you have somewhere to go?

Yusuke: The school dorms. I can stay there free of charge thanks to my fine art scholarship.

So he was all set and a good thing too, not a lot of people in a private type of high school don't get those until they can do something while taking the courses.

Ryuji: A scholarship?! Wait, you're that good...?

Yusuke: Although, either Ms. Keiko or Takamaki-san's house would do as well.

Not a good idea to live with one of the two girls...

Ann: ...Wait, WHAT!?

Keiko: Either Ann's or at my place? No thank you!

Ryuji: I know Keiko won't allow it...And you know, Yusuke, you could ask her to model for you whenever you wanted!

Ryuji would like it 'to prove he does love her', as Ann ignores his stupidness.

Ann: You moron!

Ryuji: Then again, now that Yusuke'll be livin' alone, it'll be easier for us to meet up whenever we want.

Keiko: Yeah, and no living in our homes please...In other perverted ways, Yusuke, no hard feelings. I still want to help you out.

I guess he's lucky enough to have a place to live in so that's good.

Yusuke: For the time being, we should wait and see how this case plays out.

Ryuji: And it'll prolly take some time findin' a target as big as Madarame.

Back to square one again to wait to find another target again, for some and one big name. To also find out more about the ninja girl to appear again...

Ann: Anyway, we should just act like normal students while we look for our next target, OK?

It was the plan to stick to it.

Keiko: Got it.

Morgana: We'll be trusting that to you again, Ryuji.

Ryuji: All right. Guess it's just more prep 'til then.

All five of them understood to go their separate ways to head on home for today to leave their hideout until next time for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke. Well, it would appears that Makoto found them to see where they hang out at to see them leaving with someone else being Yusuke.

Makoto: Yusuke Kitagawa...

Oh, boy...Well, I just hope she's not the mysterious ninja girl, do any of you know who she is...?

Tayla: For the present time to cut back to for Sae continues to listen to Keiko's story to remember what happens next...From saving Shiho and now Yusuke to stop two major bad guys without getting caught by the police to play it safe; for Keiko's words mean well to save lives to stop the bad ones as Phantom Thieves to continue on for her and the rest of the team to hear next about a new member with Keiko seeing her team get capture with her, Keiko won't allow it. For Sae sees that Keiko will do anything for her friends no matter what to hear the rest of the story, from the next part about the Phantom Thieves' group became much bigger for others to love their work 'some of the people'. For the third target they go after for Sae to bring up was named Junya Kaneshiro 'or me to call him Junya only'. For this one is already a bad guy to not get caught by the cops, until now to learn on what made this man stop hurting on others all thanks to the Phantom Thieves...To the next story!

Sae: So after Shiho Suzui, you did it again for someone you barely knew? Keiko...You were sent away twice, almost reported to the police…and yet you still wanted to save him? Moreover, you ended up in a museum instead of a castle this time…You're still going to maintain this rubbish about changing someone's heart by stealing their Treasure?

Hearing Sae talking loud and clear on Keiko's end to remember those two things so far.

Keiko: Ah...Umm... (Think, Keiko...) Take it as you will.

It was still hard to believe for Sae, but for some strange reason...she believes in Keiko's words.

Sae: Very well. The truth behind this tale of yours will be clear once your conspirators are in custody. Now then, tell me about this new member who joined your group. There's no point in being stubborn. It will only damage your position. The identity of Madarame's pupil can be easily discovered with a little investigation.

Keiko: ...Is that what you think, Sae?

Hard to not say anything there to keep on going.

Sae: So you won't sell out your accomplice? ...Fine. There's still much more that I want to hear. It was around this time that the Phantom Thieves began to truly gain popularity. Lies flooded the internet—things like "The Phantom Thieves saved me too" or "I got a calling card"… For heaven's sake…those lies made the collection of intel take almost ten times longer. Now, your next target was this man...Junya Kaneshiro. He doesn't compare to the previous two. Even the police had been struggling to apprehend him. So, exactly how did you, Keiko take down such a well-guarded criminal? Tell me.

Back in the past time, we get to next...Now we get to the office of the SIU dude with Sae 'before she knew' to hear about the Phantom Thieves work so far and hearing about Madarame's crimes on TV, to be very big for them to learn about.

Newscaster: [...The suspect has repeatedly testified that he does not have any recollection of his action. A full psychiatric evaluation will be performed to further investigate the crime's details and motives.]

For the news was spreading fast for Sae to take this matter seriously now, as SIU Director has a lot on his mind already.

Sae: First Kamoshida and now Madarame...I've found a number of points of commonality between the two. Both, for example, were sent a "calling card" before their unforeseen changes of heart.

SIU Director: …I see. But isn't tying their cases to the series of psychotic breakdowns jumping to conclusions? Furthermore, the police will frown upon you stepping into this…

Sae: Now isn't the time to be worrying about things like jurisdiction and honor…! We need to dig deeper and find a correlation among the incidents these past two, three years.

So he allows for Sae to do it while still focusing on her real job too.

SIU Director: Very well. I leave it to you…However, you must not let this interfere with your regular duties.

She understood the man loud and clear.

Sae: Thank you, sir, I will do my best.

Once Sae leaves the room, the man has another issue not to have her to get involved but she did to have a things change around this time.

SIU Director: That damn woman just had to stick her nose into this...!

Then another man's voice was speaking out for the director to hear on TV to look some what important that Keiko, Morgana, and Ryuji bumped into and who sounded familiar to Keiko the most, and that's Masayoshi Shido. Remember him? The director listens to him very well on TV from the words he gives out to the people from the breakdown events to be going on. Like it was some game to not lose against the man himself.

Shido: [...And I understand that these abnormal incidents have caused some anxiety throughout our country. This situation must be approached with the utmost seriousness. I shall continue to put forth great effort so that every citizen can live with peace of mind.]

This doesn't please the director man so well.

SIU Director: Not only are there these Phantom Thieves to worry about, but if that is exposed…Tch...

Something was up for everything to completely change next, you know? Who's the mysterious ninja girl? What will happen next for the other five thieves to also change another person's heart like Junya's to be in the picture next? Lots to come up in the next one soon and for Keiko to do so much more – along with Ryuji, Morgana, Ann, and Yusuke. So much more...


	37. Class Student I Spy

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 37 - Class Student I Spy

Another night to be done with the news getting out about Madarame's confessions to be arrested for plagiarism other people's art work to belong to them, not to him. As Yusuke gets to live at his school drones to be fine to no longer be living in the old shack and both Keiko and Morgana go out to help out Yoshi on his other speeches to get out; seems to be going well for once again Keiko helps him out to get more people, all was good for Yoshi to see someone who was familiar to him name Councilman Matsushita. From giving out the speeches for Yoshi as Keiko was holding up the sign for him again.

Yoshi: Everyone! That you possess free will does not mean that you can always do as you please. To make your decisions based simply on loss and gain is to act like a heartless machine. The reasons so few people care about their fellow man is because as few have the energy to do so. We politicians have fallen short of our goal to change society. We need your support more than ever!

Not bad to be doing so much work, as someone in a suit speaks up to say something to Yoshi next during his speeches.

Man in a Suit: That approach isn't going to work! You have to get the voters more excited! You're going to completely lose the hearts and minds of the people.

Continuing on with Yoshi's speeches.

Yoshi: Again, what I'd like to say is-

He stops to see and who sounded familiar to Yoshi to show up at a time like this.

Keiko: What's up, Yoshi? (He looks like he knows this man.)

Yoshi: Councilman Matsushita!

Showing up to ending his speeches for today.

Man in a Suit: It's been so long since we last spoke. I wanted to stop by to see how you were doing.

A Diet member thing as he and Yoshi with Keiko 'and Morgana in her bag' go talk behind the train thing to see how each of them were doing.

Keiko: Hello, sir. I'm Yoshi's assassinate, Keiko Amamiya.

Matsushita: Oh, you have a high schooler volunteering for you, huh? My, times have changed. Do you know about the Kuramoto Children?

From adults and teens can work hard together like this type of thing to be doing.

Keiko: No, I haven't really.

This has Matsushita laughing for Keiko to learn so much.

Matsushita: Haha! Well, at least you're honest, young lady. I was a member of the Kuramoto Children as well. Yoshida and I joined the same year. I made an amazing career change, going from a pro wrestler to a Diet member. I was elected easily, but I had no idea what I was doing. I realized I wasn't elected on my own merit when I failed to be re-elected for a second term. That was true for the both of us.

There was a lot that happened between Yoshi and Matsushita to have things change a lot, from better to worse. And for this guy, he turn out just fine from his story.

Yoshi: You made a great comeback, though. You're truly an inspiration.

And they get along so well for Keiko to see up close.

Matsushita: Are are you, old friend. You're working harder than anyone on the campaign trail.

Not to Yoshi to live with it like nothing has changed at all.

Yoshi: Oh, there's no need for false praise to impress Keiko here.

Keiko: Well, I do work hard.

That she does to love helping out others like Yoshi and her other friends 'for those she's making so far'.

Matsushita: Yoshida's well-informed about the inner working of politics, so I'm sure he'll be a great teacher. However, I suggest you only do as he says and not as he does, if you want to become a Diet member.

Yoshi: ...And what might that mean?

Oh, boy. Something else for Keiko doesn't know about these two guys yet.

Matsushita: I'm guessing she doesn't know...? You really think you can win the election by being completely honest and making good arguments? You've got to secure votes! Or else you'll be forever known as No-Good Tora!

Not this nickname again. So Yoshi made some mistakes three times in the past, but he's really changing.

Yoshi: Without honestly and good arguments, there can be no political justice!

Matsushita: Heh...It's been a while since I've heard one of your grandiose speeches.

This has Yoshi laughing about his past to be silly now, for Matsushita made a good point.

Keiko: I see... (A lot to learn to have a helping hand.)

Matsushita: Amamiya-san, was it?

Keiko: Yes?

Matsushita: Tell me, what about Yoshida here drew you in?

Well, Keiko had to say something to be true.

Keiko: From his amazing speeches. No one like hearing Yoshi for who which I nickname him, I just like to help out to felt Yoshi to be a good person.

True, so true for Keiko and Morgana did to also change Yoshi' heart from the Shadow.

Yoshi: Keiko...

This makes Yoshi happy on what Keiko was saying.

Matsushita: Well...that's quite impressive. You just may have the potential to become a Diet member. You address matters quite directly for a young woman. It seems you have been taught well.

Keiko has learned a lot to aid Yoshi so far.

Yoshi: I intend to teach her everything I know. That's what we agreed on.

A lot to learn about to slowly happen for these two.

Keiko: That we do. (I feel like my bond with Yoshi is growing deeper...)

It seems for this man and Yoshi talked to be very good to each other like old friends to be talking after the speech was done for Keiko to be tagging along. Talking about the Yoshida's Children to change their lives to help them out in the Diet member to follow their dreams like pro-wrestling and such; from things to change and try to make a difference for the two to help out others to be so much – and a lot to spread the word for Keiko to see how good Matsushita was to Yoshi.

Matsushita: By the way, how are things between you and old man Kuramoto?

Yoshi: We're still not on speaking terms.

Seems like someone name Kuramoto and Yoshi had a bit of a falling out for some strange reason.

Matsushita: There's something I'd like to get your opinion on, so I'll be in touch.

Yoshi: Very well.

But before Matsushita leaves, he had another thing to say to Yoshi.

Matsushita: ...Oh, that reminds me. You may still distrust me because of what happened with the missing party funds...But I'm not the one who pointed the finger at you. That's all I'm going to say.

And then he just left to had Yoshi feeling a bit upset.

Yoshi: Why did he have to mention that...?

Keiko: What? What did Matsushita said to you, Yoshi? I hope it's nothing bad.

Yoshi: Ah, my apologies. That's all for today. Good job...

And with that - Keiko hopes for Yoshi's words will get out more and more in Shibuya. And maybe the entire area of Japan later.

Keiko: Good night, Yoshi. (I hope he'll get better on what he does best.)

A nice way to have some good friends to see each other again and to continue on to do what's right for both Yoshi and Matsushita. And Keiko to see some things to follow the paths on what people really want to do in their lives. Calling it a night, Keiko and Morgana headed back home to Leblanc.

Year 20xx

Day # 58 – June 6/6th – Monday

From the rates to go even higher to 16 something percent now to go in between for the Phantom Thieves to make it big for others to like their work, yeah...some people do for others to talk about it so much. The next morning to wait for the train to get to school for Keiko 'to also be wearing her short school uniform now but the dress to be a bit long and short sleeves' and Ryuji was lucky to break a spare to wear when he gets there.

Keiko: Hi, Ryuji...

Morgana: Ah...Isn't he suppose to wear shorter clothes to the shirt now sine it's June?

With Morgana asking that, Ryuji kind of forgotten a little.

Ryuji: Hi, Keiko. Damn...! You look hotter in that new school uniform. I love it!

Trying to hug Keiko to move away in time to be laughing instead.

Keiko: Good to see you too, Ryuji, but aren't you forgetting about something today?

He finally does to start panicking...

Ryuji: Oh, shit! You're right...It's Summer clothes uniform changes today, I knew I've forgotten something! Ah, I'll catch up to you in a bit, Keiko, just go on without me and I'll see ya at school later!

Now he knows to rush back home real quickly while Keiko and Morgana ride their way to school. As the other boys and girls were in their new Summer school uniforms for the weather to change warmer now to feel cool off, and to talk about good things from the Phantom Thieves making a big hit for everyone else to like from stopping Suguru and now Madarame. What could happen next? 'As if we already know who it is'...At lunchtime at Shujin Academy for Koba calls up Makoto to report to him about Keiko and the others on what she found out yet, so far nothing for her.

Koba: How are things going in regard to that matter we spoke of earlier?

She delivers the bad news to the principal.

Makoto: I have nothing to report yet...

Koba: Nothing at all? How many students are there who could provoke a teacher?

Makoto: I've already narrowed it down. It just...can't get any solid evidence...

Koba: *sigh*

Makoto: You knew, didn't you...? About Mr. Kamoshida sexually harassing students. Sir!

Wow, so Koba knew all along about Suguru's problems to never say anything to the teachers, parents, or the other students. What an awful principal!

Koba: What will come of you asking that?

Now Makoto see that she was being used by Koba to make a mistake for being his pigeon to not work with him now.

Makoto: The investigation is for a just cause, correct?

Koba: I believe I understand how flustered this must be making you. I'm sure it was truly shocking for you as student council president to see a peer attempt suicide...

He has her again to keep being the student council president.

Makoto: Yes...

Koba: We must provide the school environment where all students can feel at ease. That is the most pressing issue we have to tackle at he moment.

Now she gets the whole plot on why Koba wanted Makoto to do this for him.

Makoto: So that's your reason behind this investigation on the Phantom Thieves of Hearts? We don't even know if they truly exist. Why are you-

Then the principal brings up about the latest target who confess yesterday.

Koba: You heard about the incident with that Madarame fellow, I assume?

Makoto: They said there was a similar calling card to the one used in Mr. Kamoshida's case.

For her to see and hear on Madarame confessing to be on to the Phantom Thieves for her own reasons...

Koba: I wish to believe that this is unrelated to our students.

Makoto: Yes...

Koba: That is where I stand. I suggest you devote your energy to the task at hand, not unnecessary questions.

Okay, right there Koba sounds like he was threatening poor Makoto to still keep working for him.

Makoto: … *nods*

Now he tells her. Poor Makoto...being force upon to do these things for Koba. He's up to something like the SIU Director dude is too...During lunch break elsewhere in the school building, other students started talking about the confession Madarame made the other day to be the talk of the town as Morgana, Ryuji 'wearing his short school uniform', and Keiko overhear it all from behind them.

Excited Male Student: Did you see Madarame's press conference?

Suave Male Student: You mean that guy who was all like, "How could I possibly…apologize for what I've done…Aaaah..."?

Excited Male Student: Think it was really those phantom thieves? You know, the whole stealing your heart thing.

Suave Male Student: That…There's no way. But then again…it seems too convenient for it all to just be coincidence.

As well as having a cartoon drawing of the sad liar Madarame and the two guys talking about the Phantom Thieves being real or not, to make Ryuji happy.

Ryuji: Yeah.

Then Ann 'in hers joins in with the other three'. By the way, Keiko's school uniforms like Makoto's a little...Just saying.

Keiko: Hi, Ann!

Ann: Ryuji! Keiko! Hi! How's it going? Have any of you guys found our next big target?

Keiko: Yeah...How's it going, Ryuji? You got anything?

Still working on it from the looks of it.

Ryuji: I just started lookin' yesterday. No way I'm gonna find one that quick.

Ann: Oh yeah. I guess that's true. By the way, I decided on the TV station. What about you two?

What's this about a TV station Ann was going on about?

Ryuji: ...Huh?

Keiko: TV station...?

For Ryuji to surprise to remember what it was first, he says it.

Ryuji: Oh crap, the social studies trip! Ugh, I just wanna ditch it...

Keiko: Sorry, but what's this about a social studies trip to a TV station for?

Ann: A lot to learn in the modern life to see in person...Or something like it, we'll know more when we're there.

Even Morgana wants to go with the three as well on this one, sadly for Yusuke to go to their school to not be joining in this one.

Morgana: Ryuji, you'd better go to you school activities. Didn't I tell you not to draw attention to yourselves?

Keiko: We'll be like Superman and Batman from the way like those two and other super heroes hide their true identities to be normal until they changed to become something big to do something heroic.

Good point there...

Ryuji: Wouldn't me suddenly turnin' into a good student stand out more?

No way Ryuji wasn't going to talk his way out of this one, they have to live a normal school life to keep their identities a secret.

Morgana: Quit bickering and go.

Then Ann had an idea in mind.

Ann: Then let's all choose the TV station! I heard we're gonna get to watch them tape the show! Maybe there'll be actresses there!

Keiko: Being at the TV station would be wonderful to see! I want to watch an entire gaming show in person.

For the two girls wanted in, Ryuji couldn't refuse from two of his favorite girls on a good time for them to have.

Ryuji: Oh well. How cannot say no to you lovely girls...? It's not like I got anything better to do than waitin' for info to come in online. Plus, Morgana's right. Showin' up'll keep the teachers from gettin' all suspicious of me. All right, I'm gonna head back.

Keiko: That's the spirit, Ryuji, see you later.

For Morgana, Keiko, and Ann were going – so was Ryuji as he heads back to his classroom for lunch to be over soon.

Ryuji: See ya, babe. TV, huh...Maybe I should get a haircut...

And they just let him do what he feels right to act silly sometimes.

Morgana: That guy is such an idiot...I hope nothing happens...

Ann and Keiko: We'll be fine.

Yep, they sure will. As school goes on for Keiko to be learning and getting quick text messages her three friends, for school to end for Keiko gets a text from Yuuki to watch out for Makoto to be on to him and the others as well as doing a request in Mementos later on...

Operation Quest - Sadism Is Just a Sign of Love = Target (Hikari Shimizu)

As it was raining out for Keiko and Morgana headed back to see Tae to help her out once again at her clinic.

Tae: ...All right, that's it for today.

Keiko: Another testing medicines for me to still be finished and went pretty well.

Tae: Oh, are you going home already?

Seems like it. Why? Does Tae have something else on her mind?

Keiko: Do you need something else from me, Tae?

Tae: If you have some time, why don't you stay and enjoy an apple? It's a gift from one of my elderly patients. She gave me a lot...

So it would seem.

Keiko: Thanks, I'll have one.

From texting out new medicines to work well and differently for Keiko to be afterwards for Tae to check on her; that's when a chief name Oyamada to have a word with Tae about something to have trouble to allow Tae for making handmade medicines to be unsafe. Not good...!

Middle-aged Man: ...Hello, Dr. Takemi...

And that's when Oyamada enters in Tae's clinic to see her, and first time Keiko seeing this man she heard so much about.

Tae: ...Chief Oyamada.

Keiko: Oyamada...

Things were going from bad to worse between these two.

Oyamada: There was a medical conference nearby, so I thought I'd check up on you.

He then sees Keiko to be with Tae today.

Keiko: ... (This is not going so well.)

Oyamada: Who's this? She doesn't look like a patient.

Come on, Tae, say something to tell Oyamada to mind his own business.

Tae: Keiko Amamiya's a part-time staffer. I'm having her handle some miscellaneous tasks for me. So, do you have some business with me?

Things do go from bad to worse next on what Oyamada has to say to poor Tae to lose her job again.

Oyamada: ...I hear you stole one of my patients. A girl with bronchitis. She came here with her father...

The one who felt the pain in her stomach.

Tae: ...Bronchitis, you say? Well, I had no intention of taking her from you. I certainly didn't encourage her to visit my clinic.

Oyamada: Now there's talk that the care at a university hospital is inferior to that of a general practitioner! "Original medicine." Ha! What you're doing here is simply absurd!

So rude! This has Tae to feel down in the dumps on what this jerk just said to her.

Tae: You're right...

Oyamada: I would've turned a blind eye if you had just rotted away out here in this little town...But this is your final warning. Shut this place down and resign your medical license.

Tae: ...

Feeling like she might lose her doctor's license, Keiko stands up for Tae to say something to this person.

Keiko: Stop! Tae's a good doctor! What you're doing to her is harassment, forcing Tae to lose her job, and such...

Oyamada: ...What did you say?

Keiko: You heard me, Oyamada! Cup the crap! (And he calls himself the chief of the hospital.)

This makes Tae feel better to have a high school student to be defending her.

Tae: Heh...Oh, Keiko, I'm fine...Don't worry about it, but thank you.

For the man didn't care to not be stopped, to also bring Tae the bad news about one patient was killed, to be sad to put the doctor to be horrified and shock about it, and Keiko felt bad for her.

Oyamada: Hmph, you seem to be quite fond of her work. Perhaps I should reveal this woman's true identity.

Keiko: Come again?

This was really bad...!

Oyamada: She's a monster who tortured a patient with her unregulated medicine! Terrible, isn't it? She was such a brave girl, always smiling...

For Tae to be hearing this as big news to her.

Tae: ... "Was?" What do you mean?

Oyamada: She passed away.

Tae: What...?!

Keiko: No way...!

But was it all true?

Oyamada: Perhaps you'll suffer the same fate, hm? Hahaha...She is the Plague, after all.

This gets Tae to feel really mad to go up to Oyamada's face.

Tae: Don't lie to me...! She should still have some time! She was slowly recovering...Her condition couldn't have deteriorated that quickly!

Oyamada: But it did. You must've misjudged. Now, back to reason why I'm here. Don't ever take another patient away from me again...You don't want to make me angry.

This makes Tae sad to fall on her knees in sadness as Oyamada just walks away after their talk. It wasn't anything bad to just happened to have nothing to do with Tae's medicine making, none of it.

Tae: Miwa-Chan's...Dead...? Curing her was the only...There's no way...

Keiko: (It just happened from her age is all, I just know it.) Tae, please don't give up. Don't lose hope.

Hearing Keiko defending Tae again, she sees that it just happened and nothing else.

Tae: ….I know, but-!

Keiko: Is there anything I can do for you? May be I can while you go and rest.

This seems to make this doctor's spirit to cheer her up.

Tae: … Yeah, you're right, Keiko. I feel better now.

Good to know for Tae won't give up her dreams.

Keiko: There we go, see? Sadly, maybe Miwa pass on from her old age is all, it has nothing to do with you. (I sense these types of things to leave it be. It also feel like my bond with Tae is growing even deeper.)

A good friendship of Tae and Keiko was growing stronger for a doctor and young teenager teaming up.

Tae: I wish I didn't show that side of me...Oh, well...It's still good to get it out. Keiko, thanks again. You can go home now. See you next time and thanks again for cheering me up.

Keiko leaves with Morgana tagging along to call it a day from Tae's clinic.

Keiko: It'll all work out, Tae, and you take care too.

Going back to Leblanc to texting her three friends Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke...To then started to clean up the place for Sojiro to help him do a lot more coffee making and foods along the way.

Sojiro: I love how you do things so well the more I teach you, Keiko.

Keiko: Thanks, Mr. Sakura.

Same with Morgana to love eating normal food for cats to be good for them.

Morgana: So good...!

Doing good for the rest of the night to then going to bed for Keiko and Morgana, for down town of people were talking about the Phantom Thieves all over and what Madarame did was wrong. So this was going very well...

Year 20xx

Day # 59 – June 6/7th – Tuesday

Going on the train station to get to school for Keiko for her and Morgana to hear random people to be talking about the Phantom Thieves, Madarame's plagiarism, and some students are being scammed by a certain someone to look out for.

Newscaster: [Now for today's Train News. Today's headlines are… "Calling Card at Madarame Exhibit!" The police are evaluating whether this is a true threat or a prank. "Scam Outbreak in Shibuya!" Students are the primary victims. Organized crime is suspected here.]

Another big target to go after? Probably...

Morgana: Students are being scammed by someone? Sounds odd huh, Madame Keiko?

Keiko: It does...I didn't see any casinos so this could be another problem going on.

Morgana: Yeah, we should keep our ears open about it.

Good idea. Students being scammed by a bad person to mug them could be trouble, of another heart to change this person. Arriving at school for Keiko to hear three students – from two girls and one boy seeing a paper note on the billboard saying about a request to the student body.

Female Student 1: ...What's this? "A request to the student body"...?

On what...? It could be Koba's doing.

Female Student 2: It says they're looking for information. I heard Principal Kobayakawa put it up.

Female Student 1: "Please consult the student council president if you have any details."

Male Student: So we can go to her for anything? Why the student council president though? What does she have to do with Principal Kobayakawa?

Female Student 1: I mean, Niijima-san is his favorite. Maybe that's why he asked her to do it.

For it says on there: "Please consult the student council president president if if you have any details." Thinking if they can see Makoto or the principal to confuse them, to say that Makoto was Koba's favorite star student of the school.

She might be on to something for Makoto to be used for Keiko to feel bad for this girl.

Keiko: (A principal has a favorite student like Makoto Niijima...? Something off about this man having her spy on us, why is that? I think she's being used.)

As class goes on today for her to do well once again to get some answers right from Mr. Hiruta's classroom. Sweet...! As the school days end for today with Keiko text messaging Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke about the how famous they're becoming as Phantom Thieves to keep their identities a secret from anyone else to notice who they are, just to be safe. Elsewhere at school, Makoto didn't post the thing on the wall but Koba didn't without telling her to confuse the other members in her group; to even be shock on what it was written on there to not know about at all – it also said, "They have dirt on me, and they're demanding money. I can't go to the police...What should I do?"

Male Council Member: President...What is the meaning of that posting?

Well, this was news to Makoto since Koba did it without letting know about it.

Makoto: Principal Kobayakawa put that up without my-

Female Council Member: We've already received some anonymous information. "I heard some students are getting threatened. I'm so scared…Please do something."

Threaten? So the rumors were true to be going around Shibuya lately.

Makoto: What...?!

Male Council Student: "They have dirt on me, and they're demanding money. I can't go to the police…What should I do…?" Isn't this talking about the crimes that have been rumored to be occurring in Shibuya…?

Female Council Student: So there are victims even at our school…What should we do…?

Male Council Student: This isn't the responsibility of the student council. This is frightening for us too…Principal Kobayakawa called you in yesterday, right? Did he tell you anything about this?

Now that one right there was big news.

Makoto: Makoto: Well, no…He's out today, but I will ask him tomorrow. Please wait on this for the time being...

Male Council Student: If you say so...

Makoto:...My apologies for the confusion. Don't worry. I'll do something about all of this...

Something has to be done then.

Female Council Student: Then please try to do something soon, President.

A scamming to be going around town on other students to be threaten by someone? Makoto now wants to know about this mess to be going on besides being Koba's pet dog.

Makoto: (Principal Kobayakawa's odd behavior and other students who are getting hurt from someone causing crime in Shibuya lately...What's going on?)

Hard to say what it is just yet...Keiko text messages Yuuki to try to find out more of people getting scammed to get back to her and the others later; as Keiko go to the library to study, read, and write well to get something done with Morgana helping her out little at a time like always, to getting back at Leblanc. Allowing Keiko and Morgana to do another crossword puzzle to be solved.

Morgana: So many related coffee names for this type of crossword puzzles.

Keiko: Yeah, but where's the fun without any of this? It makes things different to get something right.

Before closing up Cafe Leblanc place, Sojiro asks Keiko to help him out from more coffee making skills and curry to. More fun for her to do while Morgana waits for her back at her room upstairs. 'Sorry, had to do this one on a different time only'.

Sojiro: OK, today we're gonna try brewing a cup of coffee from step on. Just listen to what I still you.

Keiko: Ready, Mr. Sakura.

With her apron on, Keiko was all set to go.

Sojiro: These beans are Colombian, a medium-fine city roast. Oh, and don't let the water boil too much.

A little nervous to learn so much more from Sojiro again.

Keiko: I'll do my best.

Sojiro: Hey, Keiko, come on...You're gonna be fine. I'll be here the whole time.

Keiko: Well, here goes nothing.

Keiko gives it her all to make the coffee to serve in a cup for Sojiro to try it out, and to his judgment of tasting, it likes it.

Sojiro: ...Not bad.

Keiko: I did good?

Sojiro: It's good. Though I guess anyone can do something as simple as just brewing it. Making a blend, on the other hand is a different story. Mixing beans at random won't do you any good. Remember this well, Keiko.

Keiko: I will. But may I ask the reason why...?

Sojiro: That's because the acidity and the flavors profile all depend on the bean ratio. Pretty deep, huh?

Sure sounds like it. In other words, it takes a whole lot of skills to make good coffee.

Keiko: I see...Please tell me more, Mr. Sakura.

A lot to learn for Keiko does her best with it.

Sojiro: Oh, somebody's enthusiastic. If you're really that interested, feel free to try out whatever combinations you want to...Oh, but hands off the expensive beans, got it?

Keiko: Yes, sir. No touchy.

From coffee drinks to food to make next for Sojiro to give Keiko another good advice about curry.

Sojiro: Next up is the curry. There's something special about its flavor. The truth is, a scientific genius actually came up with the perfect spice combo to complement my coffee. Something about the quantification of taste...There's no formula for flavor, but it IS pretty damn good.

From coffee to curry, there was a lot more to learn about making the two.

Keiko: (I didn't think it has skills to make curry and coffee like this.)

Sojiro: Anyhow, we don't make compromises when it comes to food service. Our stuff's gotta wow the customers. This is a tiny shop, after all. Self-satisfaction is the only thing that keeps me going.

Just then, someone comes charging at the door to see the same man again for Sojiro and Keiko to see more trouble.

Keiko: Him again...?

Sojiro: You...Haven't I already told you I don't have the money? Look at this place. You see many costumers in here?

More trouble from the looks of it, this guy won't give up.

Middle-aged Man: Oh, no need to hide it, Sakura-san! You must have saved plenty from your time working in the government. Aren't you taking care of that employee right there too, for nothing more than charity? I wish you'd show me the same kindness you show others.

Sojiro: Is you're not planning on buying anything, can you please leave? I'm excepting a phone call, so I don't have time to chat with you.

Easier said than done.

Middle-aged Man: I don't mind if you take the call in front of me. I can talk to your little girlfriend here in the meantime.

Was this guy flittering with Keiko now? Gross!

Keiko: Ew, no thank you!

Middle-aged Man: It's your call. So, Sakura-san, should we keep talking until your calls come in? Or would that be too inconvenient for you?

This wasn't going well for poor Sojiro at all.

Sojiro: Well...

Looks like Keiko has to help Sojiro out and fast.

Keiko: (It looks like Mr. Sakura's in trouble. What should I do...?)

Well, she thought about something. Getting out her cell phone, Keiko calls up on Sojiro to save him the trouble from this person. It was working! He plays along for Keiko was saving him.

Sojiro: (Nice going, Keiko.) Oh, there's that social services call I was waiting for. They come 'round pretty often to make sure this young lady's not getting in any trouble. Want me to introduce you?

As if he already knows about Keiko's little thing already to make his leave 'for now'.

Middle-aged Man: ...Oh, that's right! I have some business I need to take care of myself! I'll come back later!

He was gone for Sojiro has to make this guy stop something. Whatever he was planning, it sounded important. Hanging up their phones to be a very close all there.

Sojiro: Does he really have nothing better to do...? *sigh* I guess I should explain what's going on, Keiko. He might try and drop by when I'm not around.

Keiko: Only because this was two times he has, right? So I've notice.

A lot to be going on and to watch for as Keiko will be more ready next time. Good thing Sojiro's letting Keiko know more about this so far.

Sojiro: ...That man is an old acquaintance of mine who's short on cash right now. Looks pretty friendly, yeah? Don't let him fool you-It's all an act.

Keiko: Right.

But that's not all, on what Keiko did for Sojiro save him a lot of trouble.

Sojiro: I have to say though...I'm surprised you were quick-witted enough to pull that stuff off. You really saved me back there, Keiko. Thanks.

Keiko: Welcome, Mr. Sakura. (If that's true, then I'll make sure Sojiro doesn't get in trouble with this person.)

Good point there. As well as Sojiro's coffee and curry in the Metaverse and Mementos can bring back everyone's SP magic to restore. So it was very useful to use.

Sojiro: Still...why do you poke around into other people's troubles, Keiko? It's way easier to ignore them.

Keiko: I don't know, Mr. Sakura...But I just can't sometimes. When someone's in danger, I just have to help them. Ever since I was little.

Sojiro: I guess that's just the kinda person you are though, huh...

Hearing the clock going off to be getting late on now.

Sojiro: It's that time already? *sigh* I'd report him to the cops if he wasn't related to her...

Well, now Keiko knows there was something more going on in Sojiro's life with someone else being a woman.

Keiko: Her? Who's that...?

But he just drops the subject.

Sojiro: Oh, uh...never mind that. Anyway, that's it for today. Go...Study or something after you close up.

Keiko: OK, Mr. Sakura, good night. (I hope whoever this girl is will be okay...Whoever he's talking about.)

For Sojiro knows what he's doing. Soon enough, both Keiko and Morgana turn themselves in for the night to get some sleep.

Year 20xx

Day # 60 – June 6/8th – Wednesday

Arriving to school on the train for more rumors of the Phantom Thieves to be spreading for Keiko and Morgana to hear all about it...To class to have Keiko do it again in Mr. Ushimaru's class, to be very good in this type of subject. During lunch break – Ann hears two girls talking about Koba trying to ask anyone about something from Makoto as the student-council president thing to go around school, to know that something was up since the whole Suguru event happened.

Loud Student: Sounds like the principal's trying to get info on the students. Why do you think he's doing that?

Sharp Student: It's probably because of Mr. Kamoshida, right? Considering what happened with Suzui-san…

Ann: ...?

This catches Ann's attention to listen in some more while getting a drink from a vending machine.

Sharp Student: I heard Principal Kobayakawa knew about the sexual harassment too and just turned a blind eye to it. I bet he wants to snuff out any rumors now. Even the volleyball team was told to keep quiet...

Loud Student: That's the worst…So that's what he's using Niijima-senpai for?

Ann: ...?!

Sharp Student: Oh yeah, rumor has it she knew as well. Isn't that horrible? She acts all noble about it too.

For Makoto just learned about Koba knowing of Suguru's sexual harassment was a mess up things and hurting other students from the very beginning!

Ann: Niijima-senpai knew…? ….

Hard to tell, for Makoto talks to Koba about it herself to see what she can get out of the man since yesterday...

Makoto: What is the meaning of this, Principle Kobayakawa? Why did you post that notice...?

Koba: It was all for your sake. I thought the more information you had, the easier your investigation would become. And? Did any information arise about the case I asked you to look into?

Not even close!

Makoto: *sigh* Nothing yet. I will pass the details along if anything comes up. Right now, there is a more pressing issue…It appears there are students at Shujin who are being threatened by a criminal organization.

A big shock to Koba 'a really big one' to know something that Makoto was telling him about.

Koba: …?! WHAT-! I mean, what?!

Makoto: A student who saw your posting came to us looking for help…I'd like to request a countermeasure.

Koba: I-Isn't this some sort of mistake? I can't believe this would happen to the students of our academy. Now is no time for such problems. There is still lingering concern regarding the Phantom Thieves...

The principal was lying for Makoto to not notice this one yet. Besides that problem, we need to know more of these Phantom Thieves...

Makoto: But we received a request for help...

Koba: I-I'm rather busy at the moment. If you wish to do something, you will need to act on your own.

Helping out denied from the principal himself to shock Makoto for him to be this way.

Makoto: ...Sir?! Are you sure about this? I am still investigating your case as well…

Koba: Y-Yes, that's correct. It works out perfectly! My intentions have borne fruit. This criminal organization must be the connecting factor. If you pursue this criminal issue, you'll surely find clues about the Phantom Thieves!

He was missing the point of this whole problem!

Makoto: But that's absurd...

Then he says this part to Makoto...

Koba: So…let's say this rumor is true. Do you intend to ignore those students in trouble?

Makoto: I...

From her to not do anything but what Koba tells Makoto to do something for him, Sae her sister would handle the rest...Yes, Makoto and Sae are sisters in case any of you didn't know about it already 'or have'.

Koba: Your sister would have solved this easily if she were in your position. My expectations of you are very high. I hope you don't disappoint.

She continues with the task that was given on poor Makoto to watch on Keiko and the others...

Makoto: …

Not good. As school ends for today for Keiko and Morgana to study some more at the library again to getting it all done, to then see someone walking her to school without causing so many other students not to see him...Yep, Akechi has come to pick up Keiko by surprise to see his girlfriend. Aw...So romantic.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, it's your boyfriend.

For Morgana to point his paw out to Keiko, and she sees Akechi.

Keiko: Yeah! Akechi-Cun! 

Akechi: Hi, Princess. I thought picking you up today will allow us to walk back home and check out some other things before hanging out back at Leblanc. How does that sound to you?

She was happy for Keiko to run up to Akechi to hug and kiss to do just that together while Morgana walks back home without being seen by anyone else to be fast and quiet, allowing them to have some more alone time.

Keiko: I would love that. Come on. (See you later, Morgana.)

Akechi: Wonderful, Keiko, let's have another date just you and me.

And off they go to have fun walking around, seeing things, spending more time together, and finally getting back to Leblanc for Morgana to wait around as Sojiro sees Keiko's returning with Akechi to have some fun tonight. For him to leave once Keiko did clean up and helped out this morning before school, to then close shop to going back home and knowing the two love birds will be just fine.

Sojiro: I'm closing up now, Keiko, you two behave yourselves tonight.

Ha makes another joke at Keiko before leaving to have her embarrassed again.

Keiko: Mr. Sakura! (I know he's only playing, but still...He can make things feel weird on me.)

He does care for her and Keiko's hard work to helping out Sojiro so much lately. As the evening passes by for Keiko and Akechi were making out on the bed to enjoy their moments of love, to that and sometimes helping each other study for school while also at times hang out.

Akechi: You're so beautiful, Keiko.

Keiko: And you're so handsome, Akechi-Cun, even in this nice boy's school uniform of yours. It looks nice...

Running her fingers on Akechi's chest for Keiko felt silly after doing it.

Keiko: Oh, sorry!

But he didn't mind to have Keiko's have back on Akechi's chest to like the feeling from her gentle touch.

Akechi: No, it's fine, Keiko, I love it. Even more in your new girl's school uniform.

Now Akechi was place his hand on Keiko's leg to gently touching it next.

Keiko: What are you doing...?

Akechi: Don't you see that I love you a lot to know all about yourself and how lovely you are?

Keiko: But like this much? Shouldn't we take things slowly a little?

Akechi: But it makes you cuter for you to want more...

Being serious about it with Keiko to make her feel shy, Akechi knows when to stop to have their relationship go slow to be that kind of guy.

Akechi: Still, I would never do anything you feel uncomfortable with. Never with you, Princess. I play seriously when I stop real bad guys...Until another time when we're ready, the right and safe way.

He meant it to be serious to give more time with Keiko 'to also play it safe', good!

Keiko: (He's serious, but he means well to know when the time's right. This what I love about my Akechi-Cun.) Sure, soon. Let just have this moment instead. By the way, good job stopping Madarame from the crimes he did. I saw the news, it was huge.

Akechi: Thanks, Keiko. Between him and giving his pupils their rights of art work payment went pretty well. And the news about the Phantom Thieves, so much to learn about from them.

A lot for him to doesn't seem to be a threat for Keiko still plays it cool for the time being by hiding her identity and the others.

Keiko: I see... (Just play it cool, Keiko, he's trustworthy to not be the Phantom Thieves' enemy with this one.) Say, Akechi-Cun, have you heard about some criminal organization thing to be happening in Shibuya somewhere? I heard from some of the students at my school are being scammed or mugged by someone who's a powerful. I thought you might know of one since you're a detective.

Akechi might've heard something to get to that type of investigation in a bit...

Akechi: Yeah, now that you brought it up to me, it's the next task to look up on with Sae-san. Rumor has it about a man for the cops can't stop him for some reason to outsmart us all, who goes by the name of Junya Kaneshiro...Who's most wanted in the area.

He shows Keiko a picture of Junya on the crimes he's been doing and information for her to see and read about.

Keiko: He's an awful man...Wait, who's Sae Niijima? I meant her here once when she got some coffee from Mr. Sakura.

She remembers seeing Sae to remember her last name and Makoto's...To then gets to Keiko to freak out to know who they were.

Keiko: Wait...AAAAAH! Those two are related?! (Wow, I should've asked Ann and Ryuji more about Makoto to have a sister like Sae who looks important of a business woman...!)

Hey, it happens...

Akechi: Sae-san has a little sister name Makoto, yes. I know her and she's good as a student-council president at your school. I can tell that you've met her already. Surprising, isn't it, Princess? Do you two get along?

Keiko: About that, Akechi...My friends, a few of them find her hard to get along with to be spying on us a lot, but I can tell she's a good person who helps out others to not be so bad. I don't know. Call it a...

Akechi: A woman's instinct?

Keiko: More like - I feel something's hurting her, or someone's using her to do the dirty work for this person, like the principal at our school. I just wish I can say something to her to help Makoto stop doing something she's not suppose to.

What can Keiko do to prove to Ryuji, Morgana, Ann, and even Yusuke that Makoto's not a bad person...? For Akechi to know Makoto a bit but a lot more from her older sister Sae to see how two hard working Niijima girls are good doing their parts.

Akechi: A principal using a bright student to do his dirty work...Doing so seems wrong. Without proof though, it is hard to say something without getting into trouble. I still try to have Makoto to talk to her, let her decide to get out of the mess she's in. Keiko, only from you sweet words and your kindness can do so to aid this girl. Try that first before trying to jump in to any conclusion. Try that first.

He does make a good point. Instead of stopping Koba from using Makoto, Keiko needs to talk to her to make her stop on her own. Some wise words from Akechi to give out to be a very good one.

Keiko: (It's best to be play is safe by aiding someone like Makoto...) Good point, Akechi-Cun. If it's to help out Makoto to make the right choice, then it has to work. What do I do without your help?

He kisses Keiko to enjoy more of their make out.

Akechi: I don't think it'll be anything without me around in your life, my Princess. Talking to you makes my day go by so well everyday.

Keiko: Yes.

As they spend more time with out another, for Akechi to head back home to get some sleep...Same with both Morgana and Keiko to call it a day, only for Keiko and the same with Akechi to both have the same dream to have some differences – 'one for Akechi to see another him to do something bad to be mean, as the other mysterious person to grab hold of Akechi himself'; to also have Keiko seeing some odd looking male to say something to have a thing for Keiko to be in love with her, but he wasn't human at all.

**?: Keiko...Keiko...I'll always love you...Keiko...**

She looks to see someone with his eyes changing to make Keiko to wake up from the dream to feel a nightmare, same with Akechi, to not be his first.

Morgana: Madame Keiko?

Keiko: Morgana, I think I'm having some weird dreams lately of someone who's in love with me besides Akechi-Cun...

Same thing with her boyfriend.

Akechi: (Who was that just now...? Another me? I don't understand.)

Another Akechi...? What was going on here? The two then question themselves on what was what they were having lately, for the two question themselves something at the same time...

Keiko and Akechi: What is this dream all about?

Now that will be something else to learn about, for the mysterious ninja girl from the Metaverse had something to do with the whole thing too. But how...? Hopefully, this problem of their nightmares will be solved real soon.


	38. A School field trip TV Station

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 38 - A School field trip TV Station

Year 20xx

Day # 61 – June 6/9th – Thursday

Very weird dreams for not only Keiko to be having of someone else who has a major crush on her, but Akechi as well to see his other self, for them to not know what was really going on...As the next day to happy for the school field trip for Keiko, 'with Morgana to be hiding in her school bag', Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, Yuuki, Junko, other students, and some teachers 'like Kawa' go on at the TV station to see how cool it was from the inside and outside of the entire place.

Keiko: Wow! (I never been in a TV station before until today, this is really amazing!)

For the woman who works there gives them all a tour and talks about it for everyone else to hear.

PR Woman: ...And that's why we recruit sponsors to help make TV shows. I'm sure you know about commercial breaks? Well, those are actually sponsor related product placements. To sum things up, ratings are vitally important for a station's production funding, and...

Lots to learn about for Keiko, Ann, and Ryuji stayed close to learn so much about this...

Ryuji: Huh...

Keiko: It's interesting to know so much more.

Ryuji: It's like you in a theme park, Keiko, you seem happy to be here. It's kind of cute.

It just how Keiko is when she's in these places.

Keiko: What? It is only new to me is all...

Junko writes down things again to bump into the others.

Junko: Ah! Again with this? Sorry, Keiko-Senpai!

Keiko: It's fine, Junko, clumsy as ever. I'll help you out.

This is the first time for Ann and Ryuji to meet with Junko to hear a little about her to see her working hard in person.

Ann: Say, aren't you Sakurai-kun? I heard you're the top smartest girls in our school.

Ryuji: For a hard workin' girl as you are, Junko, you sure can be clumsy...

It's how she is to get the job done a lot.

Junko: Hey, it's hard to walk while getting something done. Doing a journalist report on TV stations will be something to get a big job in it soon enough. Tell them, Keiko-Senpai.

Keiko: Now, you two, be nice. Junko, these are my friends Ann Takamaki and Ryuji Sakamoto. You guys, this is the journalist with brains with a good life and a big heart to be a first year in our school, Junko Sakurai.

The three say hi to one another. Soon Junko looks at the two friends of Keiko to learn from their appearances from the rumors to be told about them were real or not.

Junko: Ryuji and Ann-Senpai. Please to meet you both...Ah, I knew the rumors weren't real. You, Ann-Senpai to not be dating with Kamoshida at all after he did to the other girls for the sicko finally got arrested. And you, Ryuji to stop Kamoshida to stand up for your track team but got kicked out to show that he was nothing but trouble as for you to really be a good person, not a bad one. I was right all along from rumors are nothing without proof.

As weird as Junko was to Ann and Ryuji to talk about them to be right...

Keiko: Don't look at me...Junko's like this a lot.

They see that she's a good person.

Ryuji: Well, you got that right, Junko, rumors are nothing but shit.

For Ann to be laughing and shoves Ryuji aside a little to fix that sentence.

Ann: What, Ryuji, is trying to say is that we don't know the truth until we ask someone about it ourselves and you're right.

Morgana: (People got something they love doing like Junko does and other Madame Keiko knows about.)

For the tour was still continuing on for the others to follow up on the rest.

Keiko: You guys, we should keep up with the others.

Junko: Oh, yes. More work to be done, we'll talk more later. I got a lot to be doing today. Bye for now.

Junko does so while she and the others listen in from the lady to talk about the more things from their TV station.

PR Woman: For example, soap-opera re-runs are shown it in the day, whereas alluring newswomen are broadcast at night. Thus, the scheduling department is where we decide what time we broadcast which program. I suppose you can say it's the place where the scheduling is determined.

Even some of the students could already tell.

Ann: Could this get any more obvious...?

Keiko: We just have to get through this is all.

Ann: I know, we all do, Keiko. But we can tell how it all works.

PR Woman: So, the best parts are taken from the footage in order to cut down the program to the desired length. The place where this filmed footage is edited would be the editing room.

With this keep going on and on, Morgana pops up for a bit from Keiko's bag to say something about the boring tour part.

Morgana: Hey, Madame Keiko. How much longer does this go?

It was kind of getting boring but not for Junko.

Ryuji: I swear, I'm not gonna last...

Just then, a person in a white suit walks by Keiko and Morgana to say something on what was going on...

Morgana: Hrgh...?!

Keiko: Hey!

He seems to be angry about something to talk to the woman.

Newscaster: What's going on? I can't stand all this noise.

Bumping into Keiko like was rude for Ryuji to get mad about it.

Ryuji: Hey, asshole-

But the woman stops to say something to the newscaster person.

PR Woman: My apologizes! I'll have them leave right away! Now then, it's time for a bit of hands – on experience!

For some students to follow the woman to the next room and Junko as Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana stayed around to chit chat for the bit.

Ryuji: Dammit...Who does that jerk think he is?

Keiko: I'm fine, Ryuji, really. It was nothing.

Just as everything was cleared up in the room, a man walks up to Ann to ask her and Keiko about something to try hit on them both.

Bossy AD: Hey there, cutie pies. You two wanna be on TV.

Ann: Huh?

Keiko: Us? (I don't think I'm cut out for show business...)

Bossy AD: You both have a slammin' bod, after all. From cute faces and hot looks. Hehehe...

Like they'll do so from a perverted person.

Ann: Uh...We're on a school trip...

Keiko: Sorry, but not thank you.

He won't give up...

Bossy AD: Just gimme a call, either one of you if one of you two girl are interested...I'd greatly welcome a message from you high school students, day or night.

Ann: Uhh, yeah...

Keiko: I hate perverts like this one.

This makes Ryuji mad to see some guy hitting on Keiko and Ann.

Ryuji: Greatly welcome, my ass. It's obvious what he's after with them. Do these rotten adults care about anything other than looks?! I'll yank their stupid hearts out, dammit! Trying to bother Ann and cutie Keiko...!

Too jealous from Keiko than he should do more with Ann a lot more, for Morgana tells Ryuji to keep it cool.

Morgana: Will you quiet down?! You're supposed to be acting like god students today!

Luckily, Kawa sees what was going on to make something up about Ryuji being bored while keeping the perverted man to leave Ann and Keiko alone.

Kawa: I understand you're bored, but please don't cause any trouble, OK?

Keiko: (Ms. Kawakami, thanks for coming to keep this man away from Junko, Ann, me and the other girls here.)

Nice save there, Kawa...

Bossy AD: Well then, uhhh...Let's have you guys see what it's the like to be an AC. Oh, that stands for "assistant camera". When we're moving cameras, we need people who'll get the cables from getting tangled up. The blond will do. He seems like he's got energy to spare anyway. C'mon, hurry up and grab the cables!

The man asks Ryuji for his help 'to make up something without getting him fired'.

Ryuji: Dammit...This suck!

He does it anyways to make sure that Ann and Keiko weren't hit on again.

Keiko: Sorry, Ryuji.

Ryuji: Urghhh, what a pain in the ass! This is totally killin' my vibe...

Bummer...Once Ryuji was done 'to really hate doing it', he, Ann, Keiko, and Morgana finally finish with the tour to take a break now to some other room of the TV station's backstage to talk about the field trip to be going on so far. Fun on some part and still boring to do other things in between.

Ann: This is fun...On the first parts for us to see.

Keiko: Good thing Ms. Kawakami came in to stop the man from bothering us.

Ann: And Ryuji helped out, how nice of him.

Like he had another choice – either this or see Ann and Keiko get harass from a creepy pervert of a AD person working at the TV station.

Ryuji: I'm so pissed off!

Keiko: Ryuji...?

Ryuji: Aren't we supposed to be guests? Why the hell do we hafta be doin' manual labor?! This is bullshit! Goin' to t he bathroom didn't even make me feel better!

Like yelling will make things a bit better...?

Ann: Quiet down, will you? I get how you feel though besides defending Keiko and me. Thanks, Ryuji...That would've sucked for the both of us.

Being happy for Ann to say that to Ryuji, he still hates it.

Ryuji: We gotta do more of this tomorrow too...?

Seems like it for Shujin Academy students for the next few days, and Morgana won't allow Ryuji to do so.

Morgana: No flaking out, Ryuji.

Keiko: Just keep at it, please...?

Ryuji: I know, I know, I gotta be a "good boy", right? For you, Keiko, I'll do it. Bein' Phantom Thieves ain't easy...

Life can't be fair to be hero type of thieves and live normal high school lives.

Ann: That reminds me, we get to go home straight from here today. We don't spend much time in this area, so why don't we relax and check out some shops beforehand?

Do something fun near the TV station itself to give them the chance to do it all day today would be worth the fun.

Morgana: Ooh, I know a place! I wanna go to that huge pancake-looking place we passed on the way here!

Keiko: Pancakes...I feel hungry just thinking about it.

Morgana: Yeah! It looked delicious! What was that?

The others knew what Morgana was talking about to make both him and Keiko to eat some...

Ryuji: Ohhh...You mean Dome Town? The round part is a baseball stadium, then along the outside they've got an amusement park.

Ann: It's right in the middle of a business area, but they have some pretty hardcore rides there too.

Keiko: Sounds fun from the other places to go to later.

Sounds like a plan to have some pancakes later.

Morgana: All right...Let's go! I'll show you just how courageous I am!

While he wanted to go on some extreme rides at a theme park.

Ann: Going on a scary ride doesn't really prove any kind of courage.

Ryuji: Not like cats can get on anyways.

Sad but true, of the no cats allow on rides for Morgana couldn't do it.

Morgana: Really...?

Keiko: "No pets allow" type of thing. Sorry, Morgana. Even if you're not a real cat, they won't allow you in a place like this one.

Bummer, huh...?

Ryuji: Really. You might be able to sneak in if you stay in the bag, but you'd totally puke if you did that. But uh..Let's just got to Dome Town! I'm really feelin' it now!

Keiko: And some food to get!

Ann: Me too! My stomach's ready for roller coasters!

Then again, for Morgana to think back from not going to fast rides to make him puke after eating a lot.

Morgana: Uhhh...I think I'll pass on the puke rides...

For Junko to come around the corner to be walking with her things to catch in time from dropping a lot of them almost, she was good.

Junko: Pancakes? Any of you guys are going to eat some pancakes? I can go for some!

The others see her again to try to say something...

Keiko: Oh! Junko, hi. (I guess we can all get pretty hungry sometimes...) You in the mood for some pancakes just like us?

Junko: A good meal made by hand helps me get the day done for my brain...I don't know why...

Acting silly, Junko was just acting like herself as the Junko.

Ryuji: Nice girl, but she can be a clumsy person who talks so much for a journalist.

Just then...someone surprising shows up for Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Junko, and Morgana to see someone and some of them for the first time was Akechi himself. Huh? What was he doing at the TV station?

Akechi: Keiko?

Keiko: Akechi-Cun? (What's he doing here...?)

He was happy to be hugging Keiko in his arms for Ann and Ryuji to see their friend's boyfriend Akechi for the first time, since Morgana and Junko met him already.

Akechi: Aw, I knew fate would bring us together again and it has. And it's good to see you again, Ms. Sakurai.

Junko: How's it going, Goro?

And soon Akechi notice two other students of Keiko's friends who go to the same school with her and Junko.

Akechi: Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice your uniforms on the two of you. Are you also other students from Shujin Academy?

Ryuji: Yeah, whaddya want?

Ryuji and Ann will soon learn more about Akechi, who was Keiko's boyfriend for the first time.

Keiko: I'm so happy you're here, Akechi-Cun, but may I ask why?

Akechi: I have a show to do in a bit...I'll save you and your friends a seat to watch since you're all here. Also, I happen to be passing by, so it's seemed polite to greet the friends of my Princess girlfriend, Keiko. We'll be filming together, after all. Ah, where are my manners? My name is Goro Akechi. I'm...Keiko's boyfriend.

Once he said it to make Keiko feel shy for Akechi to hug her in his arms...

Keiko: He is my boyfriend, I love Akechi so much...

Morgana was happy, the same with Junko, as well as Junko, and Ryuji...Ah well, not a good to make him feel way jealous like Yusuke and Yuuki are to love Keiko like he does.

Morgana: A perfect match.

Junko: So true...

Ann: Aw, how cute!

Ryuji: Keiko has a...a...a...BOYFRIEND!? THIS GUY?! FOR REAL!?

Yeah, Ryuji, go out with Ann already!

Ann: Ryuji! Be nice!

This makes her jealous to get mad at Ryuji.

Ryuji: Owww..! What did I do now?

Ann: So you're Akechi...? Keiko told me so much about you.

Junko: The young ace detective to be the same age as you guys and smart to be good looking to other girls, all but Keiko-Senpai to love only.

Seems like it, as Ryuji tries to watch on Akechi if he was right for Keiko to be way over protected.

Ryuji: Wait, filming...? What, you are a celebrate of a detective?

Akechi: Not completely...Only to the extent of appearing on TV couple of times. But I still do my job for people to like me, even the girls. But no girl would ever catch my heart like Keiko does. I call her my "Princess".

Keiko: And I call him my "Akechi-Cun".

Sweet of their love to be shown 'and Ryuji trying to keep his cool', Ann knows of Akechi a lot more to remember something.

Ann: Oh...!

Looking at the time, Akechi had to get going to see his girlfriend again in a bit.

Akechi: My apologizes, I truly was just passing by. I must be going. There's a briefing for tomorrow's recording that I have to attend. Keiko, I promise I'll let you come to see my show and your friends re more than welcome to tag along too.

Keiko: Sure, if that's fine..then I'll come.

Akechi: I love when you bush so sweetly...

Keiko: Oh, you...

For them to kiss to make Ryuji freak out, Akechi had something else to say...

Akechi: So, you're going to go have cake now? That's what you said, right Ms. Sakurai? I missed lunch today, so I'm quite hungry myself...

The other three and Morgana were confused, for Junko says it to correct Akechi.

Junko: I believe I just said pancakes.

Ryuji: Huh? Cake...? What're you talkin' about? Junko, I think pancakes and cakes are completely different from one another.

Akechi: Was it something I said...?

By accident maybe for Junko thought she heard them talk about having pancakes herself, and Akechi made a mistake.

Junko: Huh? Was I mistaken or what? I thought I heard something about delicious pancakes...My bad...I did it again! Crap!

Looks like Junko was being dramatic again over nothing.

Keiko: It's fine, it's nothing, Junko. Ah, Akechi-Cun. I'll go to have some pancakes with you maybe later...?

She'll be fine to not be so worried so much.

Akechi: Yes...No matter. Keiko, we'll go out together for pancakes real soon, I promise.

He kisses Keiko to keep the promise to his woman.

Keiko: Okay...It's a date.

Akechi: Welp, see you al tomorrow. Take care, Princess.

Off Akechi left for Keiko to be happy to see her boyfriend.

Keiko: Bye, Akechi-Cun... (So hot...)

The others now met with Keiko's boyfriend in person.

Ann: "Princess..."?

Ryuji: "Akechi-Cun"!? How come Keiko nicknames him and I don't got one?!

Poor Ryuji will never learn of Ann to be in love with him for liking her a little more to still have a thing for Keiko to not take a hint already. As Junko tries to say something else to not have anyone start a fight before taking off.

Junko: I should learn not to never mix up the words next time...Cakes and pancakes are both completely different...! Oh, right! I have to report my work again, so I gotta leave early today. Nice seeing you again, Keiko-Senpai, please take care. You too, Ann-Senpai...Ah, yeah. Good luck with Ryuji to get him to notice you. Love is such a beautiful thing after all...So, bye again!

She does mean well to help others deep down to have Ryuji not look so happy on Keiko having a boyfriend.

Morgana: He might take a while.

Ryuji: Who the hell does he think he is movin' up on my girl!

Ann hits Ryuji in the head. That had to hurt.

Ann: Your girl?!

Ryuji: Ouch! Okay, calm down, Ann, I'll stop! Sorry...Anyways, that guy's gotta be some kinda start-up entertainer detective or something. He's never gonna get popular with that kinda of hair. Keiko, what do you see in a guy like him?

Man, he's not taking this to accept Keiko as Ryuji's friend only and not a love interested.

Keiko: He's nice and sweet to me...

Either jealous gets to Ryuji hard, or he'll never get Akechi at all for Ann to support Keiko in her love life.

Ann: Ah...Ryuji, you just don't get it...First off, Keiko, Akechi is cute for a boyfriend to have. Good job.

Ryuji: Eh, whatever...I'm good if Keiko's happy, I'm happy for her. I guess we'll be seein' him again tomorrow anyway. C'mon, let's got to Dome Town!

Good idea, off the to the theme park and eating some food with pancakes they go to next at the Suidobashi.

Keiko: I'm getting hungry. Let's go!

The three headed out for Morgana to be a bit worried about the faster rides.

Morgana: H-Hey, can we skip the vomit machines and get cake instead?

Keiko: But what happened to pancakes, Morgana? I'm in the mood for one of those two. We'll go for cake next time. I promise. (Seeing Akechi-Cun again at the TV Station...I'm so happy.)

From them to eat some pancakes first before going on some of the fun rides and a few faster ones, it was a fun day for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann to have a good time at Dome Town from their after their school field trip. Nice place...If you don't eat so much to vomit close like Ryuji and Morgana almost did to themselves. Calling it a day for the others to go back home until tomorrow's day of the school's field trip back at the TV station again.

Ryuji: I feel like I'm gonna puke...For real, my stomach's churnin'...

Morgana: This is why I spoke against it.

Ryuji: Dude...It's not fiar...Usin' your cathood as an excuse…only at times like this…

Ann: Anyway, are you guys feeling hungry? How about some pancakes?

Morgana: Let's go home. We have another full day ahead of us tomorrow.

Ann: Then I'll see you guys tomorrow. And no worries, Keiko, we like your boyfriend.

Keiko: Thanks, Ann, I hope Ryuji's taking the news okay.

Ann: He'll be fine.

For Ann to worry about Ryuji more than Keiko, to leave afterwards...Ryuji still gets a bit mad to have one girl he likes to be up against three boys like Yusuke, Yuuki, and Akechi to do better than he can.

Ryuji: Keiko, see you later. (God Dammit! How am I suppose to be a good looker over this Akechi guy...? Keiko really loves him more than me!)

Like Morgana said from earlier, he might take a while to handle the news...For Keiko and Morgana headed back to Leblanc to get clean up to get ready for bed next to see Akechi on what he does live on TV tomorrow.

Morgana: Try getting some sleep, Madame Keiko, and Ryuji's a big boy to learn from heart breaks. It'll be fine. He'll come through in the morning. Now if you want to see Akechi, get some rest for another field trip day.

And she does to sleep with the gift penguin plushie which was given to Keiko from her true love.

Keiko: I am, Morgana, and you too. Good night.

Well, who knows what Akechi will say in this show that he'll soon be on. This should be fun to watch.

Year 20xx

Day # 62 – June 6/10th – Friday

This was it today back on the school field trip to see a live show happening at the TV station for the students to sit back and watch, for Yuuki to see Keiko was staring at Akechi to go live to speak up to everyone else 'and fans who love his work'; for them, Junko 'to be taking notes', Morgana 'hiding in Keiko's school bag', Ann, and Ryuji 'to still look and feel upset' all watch the talk show to really happen. Here we go then.

AD Guy: Mr. Akechi's coming on!

Once one of the staff members said it, they get ready to go live. With Akechi coming out for other girls to go crazy over him but Junko and Ann, leaving Keiko to feel super shy.

Keiko: (Akechi-Cun...)

Junko: Don't look so nervous, Keiko-Senpai, he is your boyfriend.

Keiko: But still...

This was still surprising for Ryuji to see how famous Akechi was for Keiko to date someone like him.

Girl 1: It's Akechi-kun!

Girl 2: He's so cooool!

Ryuji: Is this the same guy from yesterday or what...? Too famous for you to go out with, Keiko.

Ann: I doubt the other girls have nothing on this guy to fall for Keiko.

For Ryuji to be upset still, and Yuuki was shock to see that Keiko had found someone.

Yuuki: (Amamiya has a boyfriend...? This guy?)

It begins...

AD Guy: Cutting back from commercial! Seven, six, five second 'till start, four, three...

Two, and one...here we go!

Lady Host: And now, onto the "Hottest Meet-and-Greet" segment of our show...After his last appearance was so well-received, we decided to bring back this fine gentleman today. It's the high school detective, Goro Akechi!

Girls were cheering in the audience, Keiko was blushing so much from watching, and Akechi puts a smile on his face to be on the show...This was getting hard for Yuuki and Ryuji to sit through.

Akechi: Hello there.

Man Host: Thank you for taking the time to join us today, Akechi-san. Your popularity is stunning.

Akechi: Even I've found it to be quite a surprise. It is a bit embarrassing though...

He seems fine when he's asked to do some TV guest appearances shows.

Lady Host; Moving along, we've been told there's a case on your mind right now. Care to share, Detective?

A lot to say and ask questions too...

Akechi: Ah, yes. That would be the scandal involving the master artist Madarame.

Yep, we know what Madarame did to be stopped.

Man Host: There it is! All of this phantom thief excitement has caught your attention too, Akechi-kun! Allow me to be blunt for just a second. What do you think of these justice-oriented Phantom Thieves?

Akechi: If they truly are heroes of justice, I sincerely hope they exist.

See? He does hold the law about them for Keiko to make sure Akechi was on the good side to be right about them.

Man Host: Ohhh, so you don't deny the possibility that they're real?

Akechi: I may not seem like it, but I sometimes wish that Santa Claus actually existed. Although if he did, I'd have to arrested him for breaking and entering.

Making a joke there for everyone else to laugh, it was a weird way to put it.

Ryuji: ...Really...?!

Akechi: But hypothetically speaking, if these Phantom Thieves are real...I believe they should be tried in a court of law. Others might think the same thing too. Ask one of the audiences.

For one to be Junko to answer the question for Akechi for the others to hear.

Lady Host: One of the student girls with the long blonde hair, how do you feel on what Akechi's saying about the Phantom Thieves?

Man Host: Yes, please...What do you think of the Phantom Thieves?

Not a good one to hear to be worse, at least Akechi holds by the law.

Junko: I think helping people is a wonderful thing. But if I had to choose, I wouldn't say I like them. That won't truly reform the world — won't really help people, I feel. Ultimately, I feel it has to be up to the people themselves to solve their own problems.

Keiko: Junko...?

Oh, boy...Yep, some people don't like the Phantom Thieves for Junko to be one of those people. Shocking for Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana to hear that loud and clear. Akechi did say a tried in the court of law to still want them alive to learn more about them.

Man Host: That's quite the statement from two people. One for justice, and the other who just doesn't think so much. Tell us, Akechi-san, are they committing crimes? Some people even say that the thieves are actually helping their victims abandon their evil ways.

Akechi: What the artist Madarame did was an unforgivable crime. However, they're taking the law into their own hands by judging him. It is far from justice. More importantly, you should never forcefully change a person's heart.

And others agree to this being true, but the Phantom Thieves do it for good reasons. I don't disagree with Akechi at all for the law to be right, I'm just saying...

Male Host: You have a point. These people calling themselves the Phantom Thieves, after all. Amazing as always, Akechi-san! I could listen to you for days! You have the most radiant charisma!

Even the girls love him even more-detailed

Akechi: I have to say though, I would be embarrassed if it turns out these Phantom Thieves don't exist. If that were the case, I'd summarize it into a report as a school project.

Seems like it, with more people in the audiences to ask question to Akechi next.

Lady Host: Now then, let's try asking some of the other students the same age as Akechi-san about the Phantom Thieves sine one girl did so far! First, please press your button now if you think the Phantom Thieves exist!

This was very weird for Keiko and the others to try to do.

Ryuji: Of course they do!

Keiko: For Akechi to see for himself as proof is good enough. You guys heard Junko's just now? I think others might feel the same way.

Seems like it to not go insane-like, so it happens in life. As others voted to get some answers...

Man Host: About 30% or so? What are your thoughts, Akechi-san?

In other words – Akechi didn't see this one coming.

Akechi: I'm a bit surprised. That's higher than I was excepting. I'd love to hear some more detailed opinions on the Phantom Thieves' actions.

This allowed for the lady who was hosting the show to get out of her seat to point out to any of the students to pick from...And wouldn't you know, she goes for Keiko.

Keiko: Me?! (Why me of all people since I am leader of the Phantom Thieves?!)

Lady Host: All right, let's try asking this student here...Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts on these Phantom Thieves, if they were real, young lady?

She tries to come up with something...

Keiko: I...Um...I think they might be to bring justice on the bad ones to saving other good people. There's a chance with some evidences left out, I think...

A one made up thing to say to get out of it, somehow.

Akechi: You say that in such firmness.

Keiko: (Akechi-Cun, I'm trying, okay?)

He did say that to Keiko with a smile on his face.

Man Host: This completely goes against the opinion you had about them being tried by law, Akechi-san.

Akechi: Indeed. It's rather intriguing to hear such strong acknowledgment. In that case, there's one more question I'd like to ask before saying something to this certain someone...If someone close to you, for example your friend next to you...If his heart suddenly changed...wouldn't you think it was the work of the Phantom Thieves?

Keiko could at least answer this next question for Akechi to be heard.

Keiko: (OK, Keiko, you an do this...) For what I've heard a lot from rumors, they only target people who hurt others, like the mean ones to get away with illegal things.

Good point...

Akechi: I see...But how can you be so sure? Whether the Thieves acted are good or not, I feel there is an important issue at hand.

With the woman coming back to her seat, they wanted to hear more.

Man Host: Hm? What do you mean?

Akechi: The matter of how they change people's hearts. If they honestly possess that ability...it could be used for more than extracting confessions. It could be that what seem to be ordinary crimes are actually being perpetrated by these methods...

More to say if it is true, then where's the proof of the Phantom Thieves doing so to keep their work a secret...?

Man Host: You know, you're absolutely right.

Then Akechi says something to prove another very good point for others to be amazed from his fine words.

Akechi: Oh, please don't misunderstand. This is all purely hypothetical...It is only if people who can use such a power truly exist. Either way though, this cannot be ignored. The existences of the Phantom Thieves would be nothing but a threat to our everyday lives. To be honest, I'm already working alongside the police to help sort out this matter.

For him to say that, the girls cheered for some to clap for Akechi hard work.

Lady Host: Also, was there anything you want to say for this girl in the audience who's been questioned a few times?

Oh, that...Here comes something big for Keiko to be heard from the man she loves. He takes the microphone to say it and moves up near the audiences.

Akechi: Oh, right! I have something to say. For this girl who may have a good point on what she said today, I know what's right to see for myself. They can't change everyone's heart, but one different person can to be this girl who not only caught my attention, but also...stolen my heart to fall for this girl. I've found the most beautiful person who I've saved who's sitting right now.

Keiko knows Akechi was talking about her for everyone was shock, surprised, and other girls to be jealous.

Man Host: Wow! Akechi-san's in love?! This is too good to be true!

Lady Host: Looks like it's the real thing!

He then sings a little song from the movie Top Gun from Tom Cruise's scene for Akechi to make it a bit short to move closer to Keiko to always love her, to never doubt her words at all even on a talk show.

Akechi: Keiko Amamiya, my Princess...Never doubt yourself. (Singing) - You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips

And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips

You're trying hard not to show it

But baby, baby I know it

You lost that lovin' feelin'

Whoa, that lovin' feelin'

You lost that lovin' feelin'

Now it's gone, gone, gone, who.

For Ann, Morgana, Junko, and the other people watching all clapped but Ryuji and Yuuki to be heart broken...

Ryuji: (Ah, damn...)

Yuuki: (My Amamiya's been taking by another good looking guy...!)

Same with Makoto to see this whole thing.

Makoto: (Akechi-san and Keiko...Are in love?!)

And Yusuke too from his school to be seeing this al on TV.

Yusuke: (Ms. Keiko has someone else who she's in love with to be a detective?)

Yep, it has happened. For Keiko to smile and holds Akechi's hand for the show to end and others to clap and cheer, the two hosts ended.

Man Host: True love, isn't it?

Last Host: It sure is...Thanks for watching, until next time with Goro Akechi, it is Hottest Meeting-and-Greeting!

Well, that ends it there...For Junko got her story and Yuuki feeling a bit sad, not as much as Ryuji was for him, Morgana, Ann, and Keiko watched and heard the whole thing happened on TV live about the Phantom Thieves.

Keiko: Look, you guys...I didn't think he would be saying it. For justice to learn so much more, not to try to kill us. I swear!

For Keiko explains to have some pros and cons across one another.

Ann: Still, it kinda seemed like that he was saying might be right...

Was it really though...?

Ryuji: He made it sound like we're the baddies. I don't like it. Some boyfriend you have, Keiko.

Keiko: Stop! I don't want to hear it! Akechi-Cun's a good person...I just know it!

This must be a bit hard on Keiko to know what she feels to be a good person.

Junko: Hey, give her some respect to like someone! Sorry...Lots to work to be done. Good show there. And my words, I was only saying is all, so no offense to you Phantom Thieves type of fans...Ah, running late again! Sorry, gotta run!

It was nice what Junko said there to leave afterwards on the part of Keiko's boyfriend wasn't good, but that was not true.

Keiko: See? Junko has seen the goodness in Akechi-Cun...

Ann: We know, Keiko, sorry...But that stuff about the police...Do you think it's for real?

Hard to say what is what right now.

Morgana: Look, Akechi's a god guy, I've seen him and Madame Keiko happy with my own eyes. I mean, he can say whatever he wants. The justice of it all is something we can decide for ourselves.

Ryuji: Oh, sorry, I gotta go take a leak. Can you guys wait here? I'll be right back. And Keiko, hating the guy or not, I won't ever hate you for loving someone else if he's good to you.

A nice way to show that Ryuji was still himself for Keiko to see, that was good. Off he goes to the bathroom...

Ann: Oh my god...I'm gonna keep going, Keiko, OK?

For Ann to be going somewhere else and Morgana hanging with Keiko...

Morgana: Psst...Madame Keiko, it's your boyfriend again.

Yep, once again Akechi sees how Keiko was doing.

Akechi: Oh, it's you...Keiko! My Princess! The love song I sang was wonderful...Sorry you had to be in the spotlight.

The two hold each other.

Keiko: It's fine, Akechi-Cun, you didn't hate on what I said about the Phantom Thieves...

Akechi: I would never judge you on anything...! Look, I'm glad I've found you. I also wanted to thank you in person.

Keiko: You do...?

Akechi: To paraphrase Hegel, advancement cannot occur without both thesis and antithesis...

This has Keiko feel a bit confused...

Keiko: Huh? Sorry, I don't know that one...

Only to have Akechi laughing in a good way.

Akechi: Haha, my apologies, Princess, you're too cute when you listen. What I mean is that your decision was quiet meaningful. Few people around me are so willing to speak their minds as freely as you did earlier. And the singing...

Keiko: No, I loved it. (Out of nowhere, but he sang it all for me.)

So cute!

Akechi: Adults are only interested in using the young, while they simply do as the adults say. I feel like our discussions could prove quite fruitful. Would you, Princess, mind talking to me again besides us dating?

Keiko: Akechi-Cun, you know I'll help you out in any way I can.

For that to be said and done to make Akechi's day a lot more easier than having a girlfriend like Keiko was.

Akechi: Thank you. It makes me glad to hear that. The students from Shujin are truly quite interesting, even your friends. I'm looking forward to seeing them again, and you the most, Keiko.

Keiko: Me too! 

The two hugged it out to be kissing next.

Akechi: Well then...

A sweet kiss of love, Keiko's heart beating to care for Akechi as he does for her, and such to have this day be something else.

Morgana: This guy's good to know some to be careful with. Not only to hide our secrets, but for his safety, Madame Keiko, don't you forget that. Still, there's a lot we can learn about Akechi though.

Keiko: Oh, yes we can. (It seems that my Akechi-Cun is seeing me more with my friends to feel more of my love for him as he does with me to be the same...Ah...)

Sweetly love for Keiko and Akechi, you know? So sweetly...

Tayla: Cutting back to the present time again...Keiko just talks about her boyfriend Akechi to tell Sae about him next and from the talk show; seeing how Ryuji's jealousy to work on more compare to Yusuke and Yuuki a little was hard enough, to also evade the cops up until today to the lawyer's surprise. And then some to hearing more about it little by little. Back to the past time again.

Sae: I can't believe you evaded the police's network until today...The only logical explanation is that someone in the police has ties to the Phantom Thieves...It would make perfect sense since he loves you a lot, Akechi-san always talks about you when we work everyday. Well, out with it, Keiko. Explain yourself!

We all know what that means, right...? Another slot open for Keiko to have Akechi to be part of the Confidants for her boyfriend.

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Justice Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

Tayla: Justice Arcana # 11 - Goro Akechi

Portrayed as a woman holding a sword and balance, the Justice Arcana symbolizes a strict allegory of justice, objectivity, rationality and analysis. In tarot readings, it means that one will have face a trial of their justice. Game play wise, the Personas of the Justice Arcana are commonly Personas excelling in Light-based affinities. Justice Personas are usually various orders of angels, and are otherwise deities of justice, order, or vengeance. Commonly, characters of the Justice Arcana are concerned with matters of fairness, and otherwise are very stoic individuals.

Cool, huh? And then Ryuji arrives back to see Keiko and Morgana were the only ones waiting for him but Ann was outside of the TV station.

Ryuji: Sorry for takin' so long, Keiko! ...Wait, was that Akechi with you? I can't stand that high and mighty attitude...Just breathin' the same air as him makes me sick.

Keiko: But, Ryuji-!

Ryuji: C'mon, Keiko, let's go. Ann 's waitin' for us outside I bet.

Keiko: Okay. (Ryuji, please understand that I love you still as a dear friend like Yusuke and Yuuki too.)

More jealous still at Akechi to love Keiko more, Ryuji? Seems like it...As Keiko walks back to Leblanc to see Ann and Ryuji back to their own homes as well, Ryuji sees Akechi to be alone to say something to him real quick. Oh, boy...!

Ryuji: (That bastard...!) Hey, Akechi! 

He turns around to see Ryuji calling out to him.

Akechi: Who me?

Ryuji: What are ya, deaf or something?! I'm talkin' to you, pal!

Akechi: You're one of Keiko's friends, right? Ryuji Sakamoto. What can I do for you?

Please don't be a fight...Well no. Or Ryuji will make Keiko sad, and he doesn't want to only to speak his mind out to tell this to Keiko's boyfriend instead.

Ryuji: Listen, Keiko's my girl! She doesn't know it, but between her or Ann, I like them both but only one I truly love...Keiko means a lot to me...! So don't make her cry! If you do, I'll never forgive you and I'll make her my girl instead, and not yours if you cross the line. Are we clear?

And from Ryuji's strong words, Akechi just smiles to say this back to him without doing anything bad.

Akechi: You care about Keiko like I do, don't you? There are other friends like you who are in love with her...I see you're a good person, Ryuji. Then please, protect my Princess for me as I will do the same to stop any crime on the streets of this town. I never want to see her sad or to be put in danger, even if the Phantom Thieves tried...! Remember it well.

Ryuji: Well, what the hell was I gettin' at? I mean it!

Afterwards, Akechi walks away to call it a day for him.

Akechi: And I'm glad we talked. You take it easy now.

With him going home, Ryuji does the same thing after he sees Keiko, Ann, and Morgana getting back just fine to keep his word for Akechi to be good to Keiko or else. But what would Yuuki and/or Yusuke say about this one...?

Ryuji: (I just did Keiko a favor. I won't beat him up, like this or it'll really make her cry. But I'm still keepin' my eyes on this Akechi person if I have to.)

A good friend who needs to know when to move on to love Ann instead, oh well...He will in no time. Good one there, huh? Stick around – more chapters/episodes to come on here next time.


	39. Ryuji and Yusuke's love for Keiko

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 39 - Ryuji and Yusuke's love for Keiko

What a few day field trip to the TV station to be for the students from Shujin Academy to go to, and for Keiko to see Akechi a whole lot more – while Ryuji will keep his eyes on Keiko, a lot more jealousy from Yuuki and Yusuke was going on after seeing it from TV as well. For Keiko and Morgana to return back at Leblanc.

Sojiro: Look who had fun today...Must've been different to go to the TV station two times these past two days, huh?

Keiko: It sure was, Mr. Sakura. (There were some good parts about it that happened...)

From text messaging Ryuji and Ann for Yusuke to hear what happened to them, there was a lot to talk about in person later on...Even for Yuuki to text Keiko to not like of Akechi saying about the Phantom Thieves to be his point of view to see for himself is all, to say about Junko sounded a bit different to not liking them either. Next, Keiko schedules for Kawa from the guys to go see to serve the work for each of the good ones to be paid fairly for Keiko and Morgana together to go well throughout the rest of the night, paying by 5,000 yen.

Morgana: Wow, Madame Keiko...Not bad. Getting your teacher who's a maid to get to the right men to work for them very well, and who are good people. You're doing pretty well.

Keiko: Yeah, and I get paid for it too. I think I should go talk to her, to see how Becky''s doing.

So Keiko calls up Kawa to come over to pay her, then she pays the other half for helping her teacher/friend out, and does some work for Keiko to give her thanks out. How nice those two were getting along, and how else but for Kawa to do but to be brooming the place to give Keiko the day off for today after she has done so much for Sojiro.

Kawa: Here we go...All nice and dusted free for you, Keiko. You know, since you became my helper on the men to see or not, my payment has been going pretty well, thanks again and for...keeping my secret.

Keiko: It's nothing, Kawa, just helping you out for a friend to do for one another. And the payment for doing this isn't so bad besides paying you on the other half...

Kawa: Oh yes, fair is fair for my student...or rather my friend...

She the drops down on Keiko's bed to look very tired.

Keiko: Ah, Becky...?

Kawa: No, no, please don't mind me. I'm just tired for working as a maid...At the same time as a teacher on other days, I have graded quizzes and tests so much with no ends to get paid on two different jobs I'm doing. Keiko...When you get older if you work as a teacher, you'll understand some day.

Keiko: You going to be okay?

From all the things Kawa did today for others, she might need to take a break for a bit.

Kawa: Yeah, just give me a minute to rest for a bit...

And she does, to be passed ten minutes already for Kawa to feel a bit better.

Keiko: Say, may I ask what you need this payment for as a maid? I get the teacher businesses, but the maid...?

A good question there. For Keiko to ask Kawa about it, she tries to have trouble saying something to have trouble spitting it out.

Kawa: My sister...?

She then gets a call, for Kawa to sound upset about transferring some money for Keiko to overheard on what was going on. It wasn't good news at all. It wasn't for her so call little sister of the medical thing, so what was it? Which by this type of costumer did Kawa get herself with who's giving her nothing but trouble?

Keiko: (That sounded like no little sister of Ms. Kawakami's...)

Kawa: Hello? Yes, I transfer the money today...What?! Not enough!? But it's the same as I've given since last week-! No, I understand. OK...Good-bye.

She hangs up afterwards for Keiko to see something far more was going on with Kawa with a very bad costumer.

Keiko: Ah, Becky...?

So the teacher/maid drops the subject in front of Keiko to hide her real secrets 'whatever they were'.

Kawa: Ah...Sorry, wrong number...Yeah! That's it! Listen, Keiko, you don't have to spend your good money on me...Asking for your management was one thing, but I think the rest of requesting me in return is too much.

Keiko: Becky, it's fine. (Ms. Kawakami doesn't have to tell me everything on what's really going on right now.) Look, I want to help you out. I love to help out others I know of and love.

Kawa: Like Akechi is with you at the TV station today?

The teacher knows about Keiko and Akechi are a couple.

Keiko: Oh, you saw that...Didn't you?

Kawa: Out of nowhere from a talk show, but it's cute you two are in love...I hope I find someone to love me someday who's the same age as me. Look, Keiko, I got something I want to give to you. Here.

She gives Keiko a box with a spare maid outfit that Kawa bought just in case to have the same size for Keiko to keep on, from anything to do on her date night.

Keiko: A maid outfit for me?! But, Becky...!

Kawa: It's for you and your boyfriend to have a little fun only. I'm not letting my own student to work on something like this, absolutely not. So, just take it for a gift of me saying thank you. So, if I need help aiding others on things when I work, just let me know when you'll help me out again.

I guess it'll be nice for Keiko to do with Akechi from the outfit to keep for herself.

Keiko: (That's a whole lot better.) Yeah, Becky, thanks. And yes, I'll call you if needed some help again and such to work on. I hope you'll be okay.

Kawa: I'll be just fine, but thanks for worrying me. Until next time.

Keiko: Yep, you take care too.

Calling it a night for Keiko and Morgana to go to sleep through the rest of the night. As late down town for others to see the show today to learn if the Phantom Thieves are bad guys or not. But they're stopping bad guys by changing their hearts...Really, they were. Well, it doesn't matter for people worse to like, not like, or don't care to make the rating on the Phan-Site to go up to 18% now and keep on going to leave in nice comments on the website itself. So really, who cares!

Year 20xx

Day # 63 – June 6/11th – Saturday

Riding on the train to getting out for a while as Keiko and Morgana, for them to hear people talking about the Phantom Thieves' work for others to day things like: "The Phantom Thieves are super lame!" Rude...! As I said, some people don't really like them as much as others do to not understand what's happening in the real world anymore. For Keiko to do well in Ms, Usami's class room again very well since yesterday to getting an answer right, to go throughout the day as usual for others to like her a lot more to not be such a bad person as the rumor says. Cool, Keiko was getting notice from others little at a time. During the afternoons down town at the other picnic spot of theirs, Keiko meets up with Ryuji along with Morgana tagging along to talk about something to be somewhere private.

Morgana: I think we're in the clear to talk.

And how does Ryuji feel about Keiko and Akechi as a couple? True he didn't hurt him so he wouldn't make Keiko feel upset...Still, he gets way too jealous.

Ryuji: ...Man, that detective boyfriend from yesterday really pissed me off!

Keiko: Ryuji, please. Akechi's just doing his job!

He was more mad now from the Phantom Thieves to have people think they're bad guys, but they are not.

Ryuji: I know, he is, Keiko...But still! We're some kinda threat? I'm mad about what Akechi said, not...Just as long as he doesn't hurt you. Even if he was "doing his job", then let's see him do it then! If someone else could help 'em, we wouldn't be doin' stuff as Phantom Thieves to start with!

I guess he was 'sort of' fine of Keiko dating with Akechi.

Keiko: And we'll keep on proving it to the people and Akechi-Cun too. I promise...

Ann arrives with a drink to hit Ryuji on the head to make him stop complaining so much.

Ryuji: Ow! Ann!

Morgana: Thank you, Lady Ann.

Ann: Ryuji, you're being way too loud! And you heard, Keiko, she's not a fool to think Akechi's a good guy. Doing his job to keep things a secret, then okay, but not to get caught either way to still help out others.

A nice way to say for Keiko to see for Ann and Morgana were on her side for Ryuji to get a clue already.

Keiko: Thanks, Ann. (Her hits at Ryuji sure proves their love for one another.)

Ryuji: Who cares? Everybody's talkin' about this stuff anyways. It'd just be more suspicious if we were whisperin'.

For him to say such things for Keiko and Morgana get it on the other parts for the Phantom Thieves aren't bad guys, while Ann was eating away.

Keiko: We have to talk somewhere at times about this during lunch breaks at school or during the weekends.

And Ann was still feeling fine to drink and eat her lunch...

Ryuji: Hey, you really just gonna keep eatin' and eatin' and eatin' these things all by yourself?! Ann, gimme some!

Now he wants some food from her.

Ann: Sorry, just ate the last one.

Getting back to the matter at hand...

Morgana: You guys are too laid back. The police are getting involved now, you know.

Ann: So you think it's true...? We'll be OK if we keep doing this...right?

They'll be fine to play their game right to still help out others' of their lives to also stopping the bad people.

Keiko: There's no reason to panic about it.

Ryuji: We can't let the cops scared us outta bein' phantom thieves.

Ann: But...What about that weird ninja girl from Madarame's Palace...? Isn't there a lot we don't know?

About the strange ninja girl from the Metaverse, who was she? This person had to be about their age to help them and then leaves to be seen a lot, to also be taking the two gems so quickly...For that and helping out Jackie find its human master – could there be some connection or what?

Keiko: From the ninja girl who might be a high school student from the looks of it and the other one who's Jackie's human master. Just what is going on? Of those two... (I know something's up to be on my mind to feel some sadness and anger, why is that?)

Trying to figure out the rest – a flash of light of a picture being taken goes off next. Oh, no! It was Makoto's doing to take a picture of them on her cell phone. This was bad! She now knows about Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana on who and what they do.

Ryuji: The hell?

Keiko: Makoto?

This was really bad...

Makoto: You three seem to be having so much fun. I'm a little jealous.

Ryuji: Are you snoopin' on us again? We said before, we don't know nothin'.

Looks that way to them for Makoto to be doing, but was it for Koba really or for her own reasons?

Keiko: This is just...our hanging out spot...? (Ah, what am I doing? A smart girl like Makoto wouldn't fall for it even if we tried.)

She did try at least...

Makoto: Why do you think I'm here to question you guys? Could it be that you're hiding something? My ears are always open to the troubles of my peers, you know?

That maybe true for Makoto to do things to be perfect in her school and does nosy things, but there was no reason to hate someone like her.

Ann: You're really that hungry for a good letter of recommendation? ...Of course you are. Nobody would take on your annoying job if they weren't.

Now Ann has done it...See? For her and Ryuji shouldn't say mean things at or behind Makoto's back.

Makoto: What's that supposed to mean...?

Keiko: Ann, wait-!

But Ann just say things to Makoto to let it all out being half true and a little wrong about it.

Ann: ...You're student council president, right? Wouldn't you have known about Kamoshida?

Makoto: Of course not! He honestly was a good teacher until that day...

Ann: Oh, but you always take on the teacher's side. That's what a good council president does, right?

And for the whole Suguru case and such, Makoto says something right back to be half right and wrong again. Not a very pretty cat fight to see at all...

Makoto: Then...how about you? What did you do for your friend? You were much closer to her than I was, so how did you help?

Not good for Makoto to bring up Shiho to make Ann really mad.

Ann: There wasn't any way to help! By myself...I couldn't do anything for her!

Makoto: There's no need to shout...

Man, that would've been ugly for Makoto to end it for Ann herself.

Ryuji: If those Phantom Thieves are out there helpin' people...I'd root for 'em, no questions asked. They've gotta be more dependent than some people I know.

Okay, now Keiko got a bit mad to say something to Makoto to change this whole conversation...

Keiko: Makoto, please just go...I promise you we're not doing anything wrong. Please understand.

She does leave to say one more thing to everyone else.

Makoto: Keiko, you're wise to stop a fight from happening. Good for you...And just make sure you all show up to your classes as always, all right?

And off she goes, it would appear that Makoto was doing this finding out part for herself only without Koba knowing about a thing after posting the note up...Being a bad scene for Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana to sit through it all.

Ann: You know what I asked earlier about whether we'll be OK if we keep this up? I take it back. I'd be ashamed to let this end now...

Ryuji: Hell yeah. It's about time we find our next target too.

Looks like the Phantom Thieves were staying strong for Keiko to be happy about it, on some parts without hurting others themselves...Even for Makoto, for deep down she wanted to say something to the three, but couldn't.

Makoto: If only I could...

Hmm...What was on her mind? Hours past for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann to meet up with Yusuke again near the spot where Yoshi gives out his speeches on certain nights to look at each of their cell phones; to see the ratings and comments of people liking the Phantom Thieves' work and others do not to sound so bad.

Yusuke: Comments are coming in at an alarming rate. However, negative ones seem to be more prominent. "A criminal group with unknown goals that does whatever it wants in the name for justice". Huh...

From reading the comments to see and hear the rest the TV show since yesterday on what Akechi was saying to his point of view...

Ryuji: It's prolly 'cause of what Akechi said...TV's got some crazy sways.

Yusuke: From his words and Ms. Keiko's boyfriend?

I guess he saw from yesterday too.

Keiko: Does everyone have to rub it in my face...?

He was just saying, but to Keiko to make her feel embarrassed.

Yusuke: I would never judge you for anything, Ms. Keiko, please forgive me...But this Akechi person...He's free to deny our actions if he wants, but being cursed by his influence is another thing entirely.

Ann: Just when we were starting to get people to believe in us too...

Only for them to prove everyone wrong by keep on going, to those who don't believe in them.

Ryuji: All we gotta do is take down another hot shot, yeah?

About that part - to not finding one yet for Keiko to bring up.

Keiko: That's a problem...

Yusuke: ...Well, do you have any ideas who this next "hot shot" could be?

More waiting to have trouble finding a certain someone.

Ryuji: I ain't got a thing yet...Dammit, this is really irritatin'...

Keiko: We'll keep on trying.

Then Ryuji sees Yusuke having a lot of bags with him for some strange reason, what gives?

Ryuji: By the way, Yusuke, what's up with that luggage?

Yusuke: Oh, I've decided to leave the school dorms. They were not only filthy, but too noisy as well...No true art could come from such a place.

Moving out from Yusuke's own school dorms? Was it the right decision to do?

Keiko: You left because of it?! (I can't blame him, but still...He'll become a bum with no home to have no place to live in.)

Ryuji: What're you gonna do then? You can't go back to that shack, right?

Yusuke: I was planning on staying at Takamaki-san-! I mean, Ann's house. I've even prepared a thank-you gift. I hope it's to your parents' liking.

Not going to happen at all!

Ann: WHAT?! There's no way that's gonna happen.

From the whole nude modeling thing Ann almost did for Yusuke, you can forget it!

Yusuke: Impossible...

Ryuji: You're the impossible one!

Yusuke: But I spent everything I had on these delectable Japanese sweets...

I think Yusuke's missing the whole point for him not to ask Keiko about it...Surprisingly to her.

Ann: That's not the issue here! Seriously though...what're we gonna do about him?

So, Keiko thought about something for Yusuke to do and have a place to live a little to find something like it afterwards...

Keiko: I know! (This has got to work...) What about having your own cafe Manga place?

Yusuke: ...But I don't have the money.

Keiko: Oh...

And so much for that idea...

Ryuji: Then why'd you leave...?

What now...? Well, Morgana speaks up next to come up with something for Yusuke to live somewhere.

Morgana: Well, seeing as Yusuke is an important member of our team...I'll lend a hand! Come stay at our place with me and Madame Keiko! It's dirty, but at least you'll have somewhere to sleep!

Wait...What!?

Keiko: Morgana! That's all a good idea, but he also has a thing for me like Yuuki and Ryuji do!

Morgana: I got your back, Madame Keiko, I won't let Yusuke do anything funny to you. And you do like helping out others like him, right...?

Keiko: True, but still...

A good idea there for Yusuke was honored by staying over Keiko's place for Ryuji didn't like the idea 'sort of'.

Ryuji: Hey! Why're you the one calling the shot?

Ann: Don't you two live in a cafe? I've been wondering about that for a while. Yongen's not too far, is it?

That's right – Ryuji, Yusuke, or Ann hasn't seen where Keiko or Morgana live at to see it for themselves just yet.

Morgana: Nope! And the cafe's only a minute walk from the station.

Keiko: It is...

Then that gives the three an idea to do with the two.

Ann: How about we got there now? We can have a party to celebrate Madarame's change of heart!

Keiko: You know, why not? Yusuke, we'll help you out to live at my place until something comes up. Anything for a friend.

I guess it settles for Keiko and Morgana allow for Yusuke to stay with them for a while.

Ryuji: Ooh, good idea! We can make it a welcome party for Yusuke too!

Ann: All right, it's decided!

Off Ryuji and Ann can see the Cafe Leblanc to go there right away, for Keiko and Morgana lead Yusuke to the place by train and then walking.

Yusuke: Sorry for cause you trouble, Ms. Keiko.

Keiko: No, no! Not at all...! I have a boyfriend, but you're a dear friend to me.

Yusuke: I'm glad to hear. By the way...I prefer sleeping on the futon.

Keiko: Sure, I got one in my room... (Ah, crap! In my room!) May I ask why you like sleeping on those?

Yusuke: It feel good on my back.

Not bad for an answer, I guess...Still, Morgana will keep his eyes on Keiko from Yusuke's lovely ways on her again if he has to.

Morgana: It'll be up to you to convince the chief.

This makes Keiko freak out to move Morgana around since Yusuke has to live with her for a while...you know what might happen, right?

Keiko: Please don't remind me! (Please don't go bad...)

So from the train ride back at Cafe Leblanc place for Keiko and Morgana to allow Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke as Sojiro was working tonight to see Keiko coming back with three good friends she has made lately. Entering into the room to smell something nice of a coffee hand made flavors of so many kinds.

Ann: Ah, what a nice smell...

Ryuji: This place looks so outdated...I can't say I hate it though.

Yusuke: People refer to that as "retro".

I guess they were surprised to see a place like this.

Keiko: Ah...Welcome to Cafe Leblanc...

For Keiko to welcome her friends, Sojiro sees who they were...

Sojiro: Hm? Who's there?

Ann: Hello!

He sees Keiko having friends for two guys who are in love with her and one as her best friend to be a girl as well.

Sojiro: Keiko, you have two boys who are your friends...And a girl too...?

Ann: Yes, we're all Keiko's very good friends. I'm Ann Takamaki. This is Ryuji Sakamoto and Yusuke Kitagawa. Keiko here has really helped us out a lot.

He sees of Keiko's behavior to make a lot of good friends like them.

Sojiro: Heh, I bet you're the ones doing all of the helping.

Ann: No, really, she's been great.

She was feeling shy for Ann to say nice things to Keiko a lot to be true.

Keiko: Yeah, Mr. Sakura...My friends, for Ryuji and Ann I have in school with me and Yusuke is another person who's from a different school for us to run into during the art exhibit.

For Sojiro to see for him to smile to see Keiko to have some friends to hang out with, this calls for a celebration.

Sojiro: Heh. Please, sit down. This round'll be on the house. But you're helping, Keiko, we had a deal of you helping me out remember?

She helps out Sojiro to get to it right away 'since Keiko doesn't mind helping around the cafe for her to live there for free'.

Keiko: But of course, Mr. Sakura. I'll go get my apron on.

As Keiko and Sojiro both get to work to make some food and fresh coffee by hand – for Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke to enjoy the fresh coffee smell and nice curry food to eat.

Ann: Wow...It's delicious.

Yusuke: Indeed, there's great depth to its acidity.

Loving the coffee drinks for Ann remembers hearing about the place they were in of Sojiro's cafe from somewhere.

Ann: Oh, yeah, I remember now! I think I've seen Leblanc mentioned in a magazine before...

Being old news, Sojiro can't deny the article from his cafe.

Sojiro: That was a long time ago.

Ryuji: For real? Gimme a taste.

It looks like this will be Ryuji's first to drink some coffee...and right away, he doesn't like it as much.

Ryuji: Blech!

Keiko: Ryuji, did you drink the coffee too fast...? Here. Have some soda. (Some people like him can't handle their coffee.)

She makes some glass of soda for Ryuji to drink the whole thing down to get rid of the coffee taste. He must've not liked it at all.

Ryuji: Thanks, Keiko...Dammit! It's so bitter! This has gotta be cruel and unusual punishment!

This makes Sojiro laugh.

Sojiro: Eh, I didn't drink coffee when I was a kid either.

Keiko: Well, that's Ryuji for you...

Sojiro: So, Keiko, these are your friends, yeah? Go on and take them up to your room. No need to stay down here.

I guess Keiko and Morgana will be showing the upstairs of her room next.

Ann: Ohh, I wanna see, Keiko!

Sojiro: It's only an attic.

He tells the others what it is as Ryuji still hated the coffee taste in his mouth to not go away.

Ryuji: Man, that bitter taste just won't leave my mouth...

Keiko: When you guys are done, please follow me.

With Keiko, lead the other three upstairs to follow to her attic room as they also say thanks to Sojiro on the good coffee he did for them.

Yusuke: Thank you very much for the drink.

Ryuji: Up these stairs? ...Oh, and thanks for the soda!

For the two boys go upstairs first, and Ann talks to Sojiro before joining with the others.

Sojiro: Ann-chan, huh...That's a nice name. You got a boyfriend from one of the two guys?

Ann: Nope. Never have, either. And I heard about Keiko having a boyfriend name Akechi...They're so cute together! And for me to find someone to love as a boyfriend...Well, I'm hoping one day he'll notice me. That's all I can say.

From upstairs, Ryuji calls down to Ann to get her up with the others.

Ryuji: Hey, Ann! You gotta get up here! This place's freakin' insane!

Sojiro: Go on.

Ann goes join with the others for Sojiro to see Keiko having good friends she's making so far.

Ann: Oh, right. Thank you for the coffee! Geeze, did they have to lead the Mona bag here...?

Before heading on up, Ann grabs the bags with Morgana in one to bring up stairs with her. And how does Sojiro feel about all of this?

Sojiro: Huh, sweet girl.

A nice way to put it for Keiko to have another girl like Ann to hang out with...As she and Morgana go upstairs to see Keiko's room for Yusuke and Ryuji to know how she lives a good home and live style to be not half as bad as it looks.

Keiko: Yusuke, this my room and the futon is right here just for you.

As promised for Yusuke to sleep on the futon and that's it only.

Ryuji: Whaddya think of this room? I dunno where to begin...

Yusuke: It seems quite ordinary to me.

Of course Yusuke thinks about it...

Ryuji: For real...?

Keiko: If you say so... (He likes it and where he'll be sleeping on.)

Finally...Ann and Morgana arrived up stairs to see the room, for Ann to be kind of surprised.

Ann: Oh...

Ryuji: See? Ain't this crazy?

Keiko: And what do you think of my room, Ann?

She seems to like it a lot since Keiko cleans it very well, besides Kawa does some for her sometimes after the two helps out one another...

Ann: It's cleaner than I thought it would be.

Okay...? If Ann says so for Keiko to do a good job on it.

Ryuji: What!?

Morgana: Well, sit wherever you'd like.

The four go do so from Keiko's room to sit somewhere and Morgan sits on the floor like a normal cat would. A nice place for Yusuke to make himself at home 'for the time being' and for them to read more about the Phantom Thieves on the Phan-Site from likes and not likes about them to still go crazy all over, some to be good at some parts.

Keiko: Still crazy about us being told?

Yusuke: It looks that way, Ms. Keiko. We're still all over the news. Even those who previously believed in us have been influenced by the comments made on TV.

So, the same thing since yesterday, huh...? Ouch.

Ryuji: Oh, come on! This is all that effin' Akechi's fault! Because all the rights of the law, we get it! But this is damn stupid!

Keiko: Stop it, Ryuji! Akechi-Cun's not like that!

Ryuji: And stop calling him your "Akechi-Cun"!

Now he has done it to make Keiko feel upset to have Yusuke to stop Ryuji before making things much worse, no kidding.

Yusuke: Keep it down. We don't want anyone hearing us. And please don't upset Ms. Keiko.

Ann: Seriously, Ryuji...! You need to calm down. At this rate we're just going to worry everyone instead of give them courage...

Now the two tell Ryuji to stop in time, for they will make it right as Phantom Thieves to prove everyone wrong for them to be doing some good as they've always been.

Morgana: We need to find a way to make our rightfulness known to society. It's time we think about our next move. You were planning on discussing that today, right?

Keiko: Right, yes we are talking about that today. (Anything to make Ryuji stop bad mouthing my Akechi.)

They were getting to the part without arguing anymore from one person's point of view.

Yusuke: Yes. First, we need to search for a candidate.

Ryuji: It's not like we're just gonna stumble upon some important target though. You guys don't know anyone, do you?

Sadly, no one in the room does at all.

Ann: I don't...

Yusuke: Me either...

Keiko: I got nothing.

Not good at all to try to keep on thinking still.

Ryuji: Whaddya you think, leader babe? 

Trying to reach his hand to rub Keiko's leg to freak out over, she jumps to scream and shoves Ryuji aside.

Keiko: Hey! (Why now?!)

Nice comeback attack.

Yusuke, Ann, and Morgana: Ryuji! Stop it!

Ryuji: Sorry...! Look. I'm both worried and really wanna know on what to do...

Keiko: I think we should try Yuuki's Phan-Site.

Ryuji: That's the thing...I've been lookin'. There hasn't been anything good out there lately though. It was a smart idea, Keiko.

Back to the subject at hand Ryuji was right about that part. It's a bit harder to find someone to not know who'll they'll be targeting without finding another big one who's really bad to people. Yuuki would say the same to try his best, for them that is.

Ann: Plus, it's not like anyone even talks about the big targets on there.

Ryuji: Dammit...We're never gonna prove Akechi wrong at this rate...!

Just then, they hear an odd noise coming from somewhere from the room they were in.

Morgana: What the...

Keiko: What's that sound?

It was Yusuke who was really hungry.

Yusuke: Sorry...I haven't eaten anything since yesterday...

Had nothing else since he moved out to use all of his money for getting sweets for Ann instead, this is really sad.

Keiko: Why didn't you, Yusuke? Think of your health. You'll get sick if you don't eat something!

Ann: And you spent all your money on that box of sweets?

Ryuji: Dude, how much do you have...?

He sees this as a no big deal.

Yusuke: Well, I didn't think-!

Keiko: You didn't think?! Yusuke, you need to have a place to live with money and food. Moving out of your school drones is one thing, but this won't do you any good...Be more careful next time.

It was from Keiko to worry about her friends, to see the look in her eyes for Yusuke to love her more and more...Really?

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko, your words mean well to worry about me, and your eyes strong to show how serious you are. From them and your beauty is why I fell in love with you...

And from there, Yusuke does the unthinkable in front of Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana to be very shock about it...He kisses Keiko on the lips! Ah! To her surprise to then moving away.

Keiko: Yusuke! Why did you kiss me?! I already have a boyfriend!

Yusuke: But I can't help it, Ms. Keiko. It's your beauty, your words, and those eyes are the reasons I'm still me today if you didn't show me the truth about Madarame's crimes. From that day on, I wanted nothing more than to be with you. From painting you, holding you, and never stop admitting my true feelings for you. All of it...

Hugging Keiko next, she wanted no part of this from Yusuke at all.

Keiko: Hey...Yusuke, stop...!

Morgana: This is no time for romance, Yusuke! 

Now this gets Ryuji really mad.

Ryuji: YUSUKE! Get the hell off my girl!

Ann: Your girl!?

This is one big mistake here!

Keiko: Ryuji, stop! You two need to understand!

Yusuke: Your girl, Ryuji Sakamoto? I'm sorry, but you can be a real animal around this lovely woman who has no right to be with Ms. Keiko, I'm in love with her to understand her feelings with a pure heart to care for others.

Ryuji: Why you-!

This was bad for staring to grabbing hold of each of their shirt to start fighting almost...Keiko steps in to stop the two by slapping them in their faces really hard. To Ann and Morgana's surprise, none of the two saw this part coming at all.

Keiko: (It's time I settle this the way Mr. Sakura taught me to!) Ryuji! Yusuke! Enough! I can't love either one of you two! And it's not because I love Akechi more...It's because if I try to have a boyfriend to fall for one of the four guys I know and care for, it'll only hurt one another to be left heart broken, and I don't want that. Like with Yuuki, a nice guy but he's just someone to do things different for me to barely know him. Also, you two guys...Yusuke, you're a good person who likes art in your own way to follow your dreams. It just from my beauty to be myself who doesn't want this type of friendship. And Ryuji, you can't go on touching and groping a girl you like for someone else to like you more than friend. You have to know on how I feel to remember from the word "no" means no. As for Akechi, I love him and he loves me for who I really am to be more open minded to help out people still. He's a good guy, I can feel it...As for the word he said about us as Phantom Thieves, we can still prove him and the police wrong about us to know we're doing a good deed and we will too. Okay?

Strong words from Keiko to say it like it is for Ann, Morgana, and even Sojiro to hear form near the stairs that the fight didn't happened.

Morgana: See? You two boys need to let it go until each of you will find the right girl to really fall in love with one day, but Madame Keiko's off limits. It hurts, I know...But you have to accept the facts already.

Ann: Morgana's right, boys. We're sorry you're both hurt, and Keiko just said it without hurting your feelings.

From there, Yusuke and Ryuji let go of one another to talk things out together on they truly feel about Keiko and for her to hear every word they say to one another to let her go to love Akechi just as long as he makes her feel happy and never sad...For they'll be there to defend her no matter what to still love of their friendship only.

Ryuji: She's right...I just met Keiko first to let it all happen, but I can't help it. I don't have two girls I like, but one I truly love.

Good, Ryuji's starting to opening up a bit more with Ann. Good so far.

Yusuke: Yes...I can't argue or beat someone for Ms. Keiko to love me. It just from the work I do in art for her to save my life...If that's how she feels, I still want to be there by her side.

And for Yusuke to be odd, he still has a gentle heart deep down.

Ryuji: Sorry, man...And Keiko, look. If you love this Akechi guy, I get it. He wins. But I still hate it on what he said about us.

Yusuke: Agreed. We wish to see you be happy, Ms. Keiko, but we'll still be there to protect you. The two of us will.

There we go. All worked out in the end, for those two of their feelings for Keiko will never changed, it was good for them to work something out with Ann, Morgana, and Keiko herself by their sides.

Keiko: I've already forgiven you both. (Good, I'm glad that's finally over to be settled at long last, with some...Things to get through them and Yuuki, but I can manage.) Say how you like on what Akechi thinks to follow the law, we will still show him and the other police officers. And know this...Ryuji. Yusuke.

She hugs them both with Keiko to kiss Ryuji and Yusuke on the cheeks only.

Keiko: I can't choose between who I want to be in love with, meeting Akechi just happened is all. As for you both...I'll love the two of you still as the best friends to care and be there for we are the Phantom Thieves. And that's my true feeling about you both, please remember it well after what happened today.

Aw...A nice way to patch things up, it was good for Ryuji and Yusuke to 'at least' accept it for a love of friendship will never go away.

Ryuji: Thanks, Keiko, I can live with it a little.

Yusuke: If it makes you happy, Ms. Keiko, then I'll be happy for you too.

Keiko smiles for be doing a fine job once again, and for Sojiro to go back downstairs to work to see her not being a play girl type of thing.

Sojiro: (Good for you, Keiko, you're not half bad.)

A nice way to put it, but okay.

Ann: I'm glad that's all over with.

Morgana: Now that's more like it. Some work, but it'll do. Now about finding our next target, let's all keep our eyes and ears open if anything comes up on the streets, from others, or on the Phan-Site. Is that clear?

The only thing left to do now was the keep on searching without giving up.

Keiko: That's easier said than done, Morgana, but okay.

Ann: Anyway, we'll just have to sit tight until we can find another target. So...How about that welcome party?

Yep, they still needed to do it while they still can before getting back to work afterwards.

Ryuji: Someone's excited.

This sure makes Ann happy just to laugh her heart out.

Ann: I think I found something. Isn't that a portable stove?

Seems like Keiko had a spare of the hot pot in her room to have just in case.

Keiko: It is...

Ann: Can't we make a hot pot on it?

Morgana: That sounds great! I've heard that eating hot pot together brings people closer!

And what the best way to do it for them celebrate together?

Ryuji: Anything with meat's fine by me!

Yusuke: I only ask that we finish it off with porridge. Extra parsley, of course.

Keiko: I'll have some carrot-pork dumplings with it.

Then it was all set to get started to cook something good.

Ann: So, what do you say, Keiko?

Keiko: Yeah! Let's eat!

Time to set it up carefully.

Ann: OK! Hot pot it is!

But first, they needed to go out to get some things for it to make with the hot pot to buy.

Ryuji: C'mon, let's go buy ingredients. Hey, Ann...Could you help me with the cooking meat parts the right way...?

Ann: Yeah, I'll lend you a hand.

Ryuji: Thanks...

Aw, already they're doing stuff together for Ann and Ryuji are slowly liking each other more and more.

Yusuke: I'll need gingko nuts, wonto peppers, and...

So much to get, in so little time...

Ann: Keiko, we'll take care of the shopping. Could you borrow the pot from downstairs while while we're out? We can split the cost later.

Keiko: Okay, I'm sure Mr. Sakura won't mind. See you three when you get back. (I'm glad it all worked out...I do love Ryuji and Yusuke as my dear friends, and I'll always will. No one can take that away from you when it comes to friendship, not ever.)

With Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke going out to get those things...looks like this will be fun for them to have a party tonight and such.

Morgana: Looks like this welcome party is going to turn out quite lively. We should go grab that pot and set up the portable stove too.

Keiko: Yeah!

So while the other three were out getting the food they need to cook, Keiko gets the hot pot from down stairs for Sojiro helps her out.

Sojiro: (She has made some good friends...)

Keiko sure has with them for Sojiro to be happy...Elsewhere during the evening, a nice looking building where Makoto and her older sister Sae live in were eating together while watching a TV show from yesterday with Akechi talking about the Phantom Thieves.

Cute Announcer: [And now, onto the "Hottest Meet-and-Greet" segment of our show...after his last appearance was so well-received, we decided to bring back this fine gentleman today. It's the high school detective, Goro Akechi!]

A big hit for the two sisters to be watching on TV, for a lot of fan girls really love Akechi way too much.

Sae: This tastes a bit bland…But I'm relieved. A lot's happened, but it seems your grades haven't dropped.

Makoto: School's been going fine. I'm more worried about you, Sis. Are you tired? You're probably lacking sodium.

Sae: Do I seem so?

From working hard maybe. Then it shows Akechi answering some questions from the show yesterday on what he said about the Phantom Thieves.

Akechi: [But hypothetically speaking, if these Phantom Thieves are real…I believe they should be tried in a court of law.]

Cheerful Host: [That's quite the statement. Are they committing crimes? Some people even say that the Thieves are actually helping their victims abandon their evil ways.]

Akechi: What the artist Madarame did truly was an unforgivable crime. However, they are taking the law into their own hands by judging him. It is far from justice. More importantly, you should never forcefully change a person's heart.

Knowing Sae since she's a prosecutor lawyer, she'll do what she can to see them put to justice and to find out on what's going on from people's mysterious breakdowns. However...Does Makoto think that the Phantom Thieves can really change people's heart a real crime or not?

Makoto: ...Is it a crime to manipulate someone's heart?

Sae: ...Depending on the means, yes. He's absolutely right.

Makoto: Even if it makes someone admit their evil deeds and helps make them pay for their crimes?

For her to ask herself that, she wanted to know more. Sae believes in Akechi's words to be true to see to it, and for Makoto to ask about the work of theirs to just work on studying and going to college only.

Sae: Why the sudden interest?

Makoto: It's nothing...

Sae: Do you believe that these "allies of justice" exist?

Makoto: ...Of course not.

Okay...? Is that how Sae feels to get less rest to work a lot more from her lawyer career? She does it way too much.

Sae: You don't need to think about such unnecessary things...You understand what I'm trying to say, right?

Makoto: Study hard and go to a prestigious college...

Sae: Moving up in the world is difficult as a woman. Yet, you can't do much if you don't have the authority. I'll use every method necessary to make it happen. All you need to do is remain focused on what must be done now for your future's sake.

Makoto: ...Sorry.

Getting a phone call from Sae's cell phone to answer her, must be work.

Sae: *sigh* Now? Yes? ...Mm-hm, it's fine. ...Oh, that case.

Leaving in the other room to talk for Sae just go on with her days without a care in the world.

Makoto: What must be done…Justice...

But for Makoto to hide the fact from her sister, she's started to believe for the bad people to have their hearts changed is all for justice; even from what Ryuji said to her today to mean something to finally come to an understanding on a whole lot more. Cool.

_Ryuji: If those Phantom Thieves are out there helpin' people...I'd root for 'em no questions asked. _

This gets to Makoto to think about it and what the Phantom Thieves really fight for.

Makoto: What do I want to do…?

Back at the Cafe Leblanc...It's time to celebrate! Enjoying a nice meal for Keiko, Ann, and Yusuke enjoy theirs and once again – Morgana and Ryuji over did it with theirs again from eating.

Ryuji: I can't eat another bite...

Keiko: Ryuji, don't eat some much if you're going to over stuff yourself. So gross...

For Ann can good very well for others to love the real food taste.

Morgana: That was delicious, Lady Ann. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful bride some-

She just yawns to feel tired only.

Ann: *yawn* Sorry, I'm gonna have to borrow the sofa.

From Ann resting as Morgana checks on her and Ryuji to see up her skirt, but she shoos them away.

Keiko: Guys, don't do that... (Boys are funny sometimes.)

As for Yusuke to feel a bit out of it.

Morgana: What's wrong, Yusuke?

Yusuke: ...We haven't finished our meal. What about the porridge, or even udon...?

Keiko: Yusuke, I ate some. There's no need to worry, it was good...

All was good for the others to save it for next time for them to eat for school maybe.

Ryuji: Just leave it for next time, man...

See? And to see and hear Ann to be fast asleep right away.

Morgana: She's asleep already...?!

Ryuji: It'd be weird if she wasn't tired. We should let her sleep.

Yusuke: By the way, Ryuji...how do you know Ann?

Yep, for Keiko to already know that Ryuji and Ann grew up in middle school together. Morgana and Yusuke too will also learn about it next.

Ryuji: Huh? Oh, we met to middle school together.

Keiko: I call it childhood friends in love...

Which is very true there...

Morgana: What was Lady Ann like back then?

Ryuji: Not so different from now. Once we got to high school, we ended up in different classes and stopped talkin'...I don't think she had many friends. I mean she grew up overseas, plus there's her looks. The popular kids hate her; the quiet ones stay away.

It was sad there, for Ann was a good person to live a normal life and nothing else for Ryuji to know her still during high school to start out...

Keiko: What a sad life she lived in...Well, not anymore thanks to us. (Ryuji really does care about Ann even when they both started in high school.)

Yusuke: I see...So, what about you two? Besides you and I love Keiko either way, Ryuji, I'm still curious to learn more.

Now he asks both Ryuji and Keiko on how they first met, what a story this will be for Yusuke to learn about.

Ryuji: Us...?

Keiko: You mean Ryuji and me?

Yes, them! From the looks of it that is.

Yusuke: This is a great opportunity to get to know each other better. You know every detail of my past at this point. It's only fair you both tell me every detail of yours.

Ryuji: So you got nothin' to lose, huh? All right, I'll tell you. It's just a normal story about a rotten kid though.

Oh, right...I guess we'll learn a bit more about Ryuji's background story now for Keiko, Yusuke, and Morgana to learn all about it.

Keiko: (Ryuji's story...? You know, I don't think I heard the rest other than his track team, friends, his family, and what Kamoshida said about it to make him get kicked off.)

Yep, pay close attention to this next one.

Ryuji: My Dad left when I was young...Ever since then it's just been me and my Mom. I was actually tryin' to get a track scholarship so I could make things easier for her. In the end, I just screwed it all up. Turns out I'm a pretty bad son, huh? Back when I was a first-year, my Mom got called out to the school for me raisin' my hand at Kamoshida. All the teachers kept houndin' her for what I did, but she just stayed quiet through it all...I'll never forget the look she had on her face though...On the way home, she...she apologized to me. For bein' a single Mom and all...

Now it all makes sense. From Ryuji to laugh a little about it, it was still a sad story.

Keiko: Oh, Ryuji...

Trying to cheer her friend up, Ryuji smiled to be sweet on what Keiko was trying to do for him.

Ryuji: I'm fine, Keiko, don't worry about it.

Yusuke: So that's what happened...They say at school that everyone is equal, but in reality that's a gross oversimplification...I understand how you feel.

Now the two do understand at one another...

Ryuji: Well when it comes to gettin' labeled, nobody's got it worse than Keiko.

Now Yusuke will learn about Keiko next.

Yusuke: Is this about her past?

Keiko: Yes it is...

Even Morgana hasn't heard about Keiko's past either for he wanted to hear more as much as Yusuke does too.

Morgana: Now that I think about it, we never had heard the details.

Keiko: Okay, here's what really happened...

For the next chapter/episode, we'll learn what did really happened the rest that got Keiko rumored from committing a crime to be very important to learn more about it for the three boys to hear it all. More next time. :)


	40. Mika and the Mysterious Witch Ninja Girl

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 40 – Mika and the Mysterious Witch Ninja Girl

So, Keiko tells the three the whole thing, and then later on with Ann...It shows Keiko to see a woman getting hurt from a man who tried to rape her for he was drunk, she steps in to try saving her life by pulling her away from the perverted man. It worked...But he touches Keiko next to shove the man aside and that's it, only for him to trip to make it look like she did it to fall on the street's sidewalks to get hurt really bad. So bad, that the man hit his head hard to blame Keiko for nothing...It was all an acted. Yeah, we all know the man's name and such.

Drunk Man: Damn brat...I'll sue!

Even the woman tried to say something to defend Keiko.

Woman: If you keep this up...Then I'll report about the money! If that's fine with you?!

Drunk Man: All I have to say is that you did it on your own, and it's over.

Woman: But...I just did what I was told...

Like the man even cared.

Drunk Man: Who do you think I am?

Woman: No...

Drunk Man: Hey. Make this statement to the cops. "This kid suddenly attacked me." Got it?

But she wouldn't after what Keiko tried to do against this man...

Keiko: But you tripped on your own for touching her and then the same with me, I saw it!

Drunk Man: If you even try to say anything else, you know what'll happened to you, right?

Now he was threatening her life for Keiko to witness the whole thing.

Woman: Huh? But-

Keiko: Hey! You fell on your own!

Like he'll listen to Keiko.

Drunk Man: Shut up. You're done for. You're gonna learn what happens when you cross me, girl...

That's when the police arrives to the three as they see and asked what was going on.

Officer # 1: Excuse me, folks. We've received a complaint about an argument here. Is something the matter? Oh! It's you, sir.

Right away, they know who Shido Masayoshi was.

Shido: So, what happened? Explain it to the good officer.

He tells that to the woman to make it up or else, it was really bad.

Woman: ….Sorry...Ah, that young woman suddenly attacked him...She shoved this gentleman to the ground. And this man got injured...

Keiko: But you guys don't understand, she's lying because he's making her to-!

Nothing Keiko say wasn't working at all.

Shido: ...It's as she says. Also...make sure you deal with this so my name isn't mentioned at all. You understand what that means, correct?

Man, what was with this guy? King of the world? He has the police wrapped around his fingers.

Officer # 1: Y-Yes, sir! Hey, cuff her!

The other cops gets right on to it right away and arrested Keiko on something she didn't do.

Officer # 2: Understood.

And from there, that's how Keiko got arrested from an important business man like Shido afterwards on something she didn't do. From showing the past a bit more...Morgana, Yusuke, and Ryuji now know what a hard life Keiko was going through until she meant them all the have everything changed forever.

Keiko: And that's the story. A mean man had me arrested for nothing after threatening a woman to accuse me for nothing I didn't do, I saw it all.

Ryuji: Just listenin' to it pisses me off...Goddammit...!

Keiko: I know, Ryuji...

Hard to think about that memory over and over again for poor Keiko for some people but them to believe in her story.

Ryuji: Don't know anything, Keiko, you should've fought back to say what's on your mind, but they wouldn't let you! You got an assault on your record just for that?

Keiko: I know, and I hate being used...

Yusuke: The woman sounds quite horrible as well. She'd stayed quiet the whole time...Ms. Keiko, it must've been so hard on you.

And from there, Keiko then started to cry.

Ryuji: Keiko, hey.

Yusuke: Please don't cry, Ms. Keiko!

Keiko:...Then why is it so hard to have believe in us...? Or listen to reasons, on anything...? I hate being ignored!

Sad, huh? This has the two boys worried about Keiko to be like this, but at least Morgana helps her out to get hugged.

Morgana: Come now, Madame Keiko, I'm here.

Keiko: Morgana...? (He wants me to hug him.)

She does hug Morgana in a sign of their friendship.

Morgana: It's fine, I'll be someone you can cry on to. Just hearing your story, it was hard on someone like yourself after what happened. That man is just the kind of person whose heart we should steal! Who is he, and where can we find him?!

That was a problem to finding this Shido person for Keiko doesn't know his name or who he is.

Keiko: Please don't get mad...But I don't remember much and I don't know about that man. Sorry.

Morgana: You can't remember, huh...? It's fine, Madame Keiko. Well it was at night, and I'm sure you were in shock after getting arrested. I understand all too well the pain of not being able to remember important details of your life.

And another thing, Shido made the police to keep his name and what he does a big secret from others to not know everything. Another big clue? You better believe it.

Yusuke: The victim's personal information is always kept secret. Identifying that man will prove difficult...Besides, the courts already made their ruling, didn't they? Even if we manage to get revenge, Ms. Keiko's past records won't go away. I do feel your pain, all of it.

Keiko: I'm glad to have friends like you guys...

For Keiko to feel better to have people to love as her friends to always be there by her side.

Ryuji: I can't stand it...This world is so messed up! The weak're left to fight for themselves, while rotten adults get away with whatever the want! And to you, Keiko, you've suffered the worse!

Morgana: And those in power don't do anything to help the situation.

Sad but it's true besides them as the Phantom Thieves can do something about it.

Yusuke: Can't we fix this though? Nobody would even know...We just need to show the world what true justice is. We'll make come to their senses.

Keiko: Yes...Yes, Yusuke, you do make a very good point.

Holding hands for Yusuke to do for Keiko means a lot to him.

Yusuke: I'm glad you agree, Ms. Keiko, just to see you smile again.

Even Ryuji gets up to hold Keiko's hand too and agrees with it all.

Ryuji: You're right, Yusuke! That's gotta be the what are powers're for! Keiko, I would find proof for you if it means going to the White House.

Keiko: Ryuji, you're sweet. But let's not go too far please. (It's good to have friends like these guys to love...I'm glad they were here to make me feel better, and Ann as well. This has been fun so far today.)

As for Morgana, he was in all the way to the very end.

Morgana: Sounds good to me. The flashier our missions are, the cooler we end up looking! Madame Keiko, none of your friends won't let you suffer anymore.

Yusuke: You all have taught me so much.

Looks like the Phantom Thieves will do everything they can to fight back on what's right for others to see...Soon, Ann wakes up from her nap to see what she missed out...

Ann: ..What're you guys getting all excited about?

Keiko: Hi, Ann.

Ryuji: Oh, sorry...Did we wake you up?

Not really, she was getting up on her own with a lot on Ann's mind to tell the others about something.

Ann: Nah, not really. I've been up for a while now. Still, this weird feeling came over me while I was listening to you guys and Keiko...It almost feels like I've known you all forever...Do you think it's because our backgrounds are so similar?

Keiko: Now that you've mentioned it, Ann...It could be the case since we started this Phantom Thief business.

That they have and they'll still keep on going.

Ryuji: Well...It sure ain't 'cause of anything good.

Morgana: Us similar, huh...I'm the only one doesn't fit in...

For Morgana to say that about himself was sad.

Ryuji: Hm?

Morgana: I don't have any past to look back on...No memories...

Keiko: But that's not true.

He's been a big help so far since the beginning and still is for Morgana on whatever he really is suppose to be.

Ryuji: Whaddya mean? We could search the whole world and we wouldn't find a bigger misfit than you. And the reason we're goin' to Mementos is to get your memories back, right?

Keiko: What he said. We love you in this group, Morgana, and for cheering me up. Thank you.

That is so true! He did well making Keiko feel loved and happy again from the hug he gave to her.

Yusuke: I'm sure your past will as troubled as ours.

Ryuji: No doubt.

For Morgana to be mean well can accept this one for the others to talk about what he might be.

Morgana: Hmph, we'll see about that!

Ann: I actually feel like I've known Morgana for a really long time too. It's so strange...I can't really put it into words.

I think he gets it to make a deal like Morgana said, he helps them and they help him find his memories on who he is sooner or later.

Morgana: Look, I'm helping you guys out for my own sake. Don't get me wrong! If you don't get stronger, investigating Mementos won't be anything but a pipe dream!

In other words, Morgana was right to really care about all of them.

Ryuji: That sure was a quick turnaround. One second you're depressed, the next you're actin' all tough...

Keiko: But that's what we love about Morgana.

Yep, that's who Morgana was to them.

Ann: All joking aside...let's take this seriously. We should go as far with this as we can...I want to punish those corrupt adults and give courage to people in trouble...Only we can do that!

The rest of the team agree with Ann on what she just said.

Keiko: Yes we can, Ann, and we will!

Ryuji: Ha! You can say that again!

Yusuke: Being a member of the Phantom Thieves will surely help me grow, both as an artist and as a person.

Morgana: Of course. You're under my tutelage, after all. There's nothing we can't accomplish!

Ann: Well...I hope we can keep this up. We should be all right with you, Keiko, as our leader. Strong, beautiful, smart, and cares about her friends so much with a special gift.

She'll do what she can for Keiko as Joker and leader of the team will do what she does best

Keiko: You guys can count on me.

From them hanging out all day long on a Saturday, it was already getting late to see the clock on the wall.

Ann: ...Whoa, it's this late?

Keiko: Oh...I guess it is.

For the time to go by so fast was something else for all of them.

Ryuji: I guess now's a good time to call it for the night!

Ann: Oh, that reminds me! The owner said you're free to crash here, Yusuke!

Yeah! Yusuke can stay over for the night and such until he does find a place to go for Keiko to help him out. Sojiro acts and looks tough, but he means a lot to Keiko to have him as a guardian.

Yusuke: That's...very kind of him.

Keiko: Great! Yusuke, with my help we'll get you somewhere to live soon and still do your art work from school.

Ryuji was kind of surprised on how Ann did it...

Ryuji: You convinced him, didn't you, Ann? You go, Miss Order-dude-charmer!

Nice way to tease her still.

Ann: What kind of nickname is that?!

Then Yusuke thought about something to do.

Yusuke: Hm, I won't be able to sleep unless I take a bath...

Morgana: There's a bathhouse nearby, so you can go there. I won't be able to join you though.

Then Ryuji wanted in since Yusuke had to use one.

Ryuji: Ooh, that sounds great! I wanna come too! How 'bout you, Ann? Wanna join with us, Keiko?

Now he was being a bigger pervert to them again.

Keiko: In my own bath, yes!

Ann: You heard Keiko, the boys stay in the boys room! And you guys go ahead. I should get going. Well, good night, Keiko! Good night, Morgana!

Keiko: See you later, Ann.

For her to leave the place until Ann sees her friends again, Morgana hopes to turn back into a human soon enough.

Morgana: Dammit...I need to turn back into a human soon. I can't let her get taken by someone else...!

Keiko: (Morgana means some other girl, it does sound like he's talking about Ann. But somehow, I have a strange feeling it isn't about her...)

She does make a good point. Later that night, Keiko takes Ryuji and Yusuke to the boys side of the bath house and she stays on the girls' side to have a nice relaxing bathing of their own ways. Almost taking a peek at the naked Keiko, well Ryuji almost did for Yusuke to stop him just in the nick of time.

Yusuke: I saw that...!

Ryuji: What? I wasn't gonna...Ah, forget it. Let just get in our own baths.

And they do to enjoy the feeling for each of the three.

Keiko: You boys doing well over there?

They can still talk from the other side still.

Ryuji: Doin' good, babe! Ahh, huge bathtubs really are the best. Ann's missin' out.

Yusuke: It's a bit hot though...

For them to feel hot from other people using it, Keiko was fine on her end.

Ryuji: Old guys like it hot, for some reason...I'm sure he'll stop eventually. You know, I've been wonderin' for a while now...But do you, Yusuke, think 'bout Ann? You know...Keiko's a girl and so is she...? Since we love Keiko but she loves Akechi, how do you feel more about Ann?

Keiko: She's a good friend who's already in love with someone...

She said it to have the two boys think about it.

Ryuji: Wait...You mean Ann might like me...? Oh, man! I never knew that.

Keiko: (He didn't know about it until now...? Oh, I would hate for Ann to hear this if she came here.)

You said it to have the same feelings back for Ann, so that was good for Ryuji so far.

Yusuke: She is pretty to have to try modeling her a bit more...Or would you like to do it for me, Ms. Keiko?

Keiko: Not naked I won't!

Not happened to neither one of the two girls.

Yusuke: I wouldn't do anything else...

Ryuji: Don't even think about it, pervert!

Yusuke: You're the one to talk, Ryuji...That aside, we need to hurry and find our next target.

Keiko: That we do.

And they will, but finding someone will be harder to still look around some more.

Ryuji: About that though...Is targetin' famous people enough? Seein' people's reactions these days has been makin' me think twice about what we do...

Yusuke: ...True. Pursing only what's best in the short term may end up becoming fruitless for us. We need a strategy to appeal to the public...

A plan on Yusuke's mind, huh? Do tell...

Ryuji: Oh, Whaddya got in mind?

Yusuke: Do I look like someone who could come up with such a thing?

Then again, it wasn't going anywhere for the three at all to try to think...

Keiko: Nope...

Ryuji: I was an idiot for askin'. I'm more like the charge commander...and Morgana's a specialist of that world to turn into a car...

Keiko: As well as navigate for us...Jackie guides us through hidden parts in Palaces, you three do have cool attacks of your own, and I'm the leader...Wait, what does this mean for us? We plan things out, but how do we plan ahead?

True, they each have different roles to one another, but what were they missing?

Ryuji: Hmm...Hrmm...Still...

Now he tells the elderly man to turn down the water to be feeling way to hot for Yusuke and Ryuji.

Ryuji: Ughhhh! It's freakin' hot!

Keiko: It's not even good to be in the hot tub for long, Ryuji!

He gets out.

Ryuji: But still...! How much do ya hafta add until you're satisfied, gramps?! ...I can't stand it anymore! Anyways, let's meet up again early next week. I'll contact everyone! And Yusuke, you better not cuddle with Keiko in her own bed!

I think Yusuke gets the point on what Ryuji was trying to tell him.

Yusuke: OK...?

Keiko: Very well, Ryuji, and please calm down next time...Get cooled off and we'll see you later.

Ryuji does so to cool off with a drink and calls it a night next. As Keiko and Yusuke headed back to Leblanc where Morgana waits for them, to call it a night for a long day it was to be fun and lots more to do later. As Yusuke had his futon bed all set to sleep in, he was ready to go to sleep and so was Keiko in her own bed with Morgana keeping her company.

Yusuke: I'm all set, Ms. Keiko, you get some sleep.

Keiko: You too, Yusuke, good night.

Yusuke: And sweet dreams.

Morgana: Just stay on your side without doing anything perverted...Or I'll claw you, Yusuke...Don't mess with me.

Yusuke: I won't do such thing to Ms. Keiko. So there's no need to worry.

And they sleep throughout the rest of the night...Well, for Keiko to dream to be in the Velvet Room to see Igor, Caroline, and Justine to be waiting for her again. She was in the cell, in the suit, and sees the other three from outside of her cell.

Justine: The prisoner Keiko Amamiya has returned.

Caroline: You're in the presence of our Master. Stand up straight!

Keiko: Yes! (It looks like I have a reason for being here again.)

Keiko does to do as the twins tell her on what to do, for Igor was always happy to see her again.

Igor: Ms. Trickster, it's good to see you again. The bonds that you have reveled in are quite intriguing. In other words, they all have been unfairly by society and are standing up against such fates. Have you notice, Ms. Trickster? Your heart seems to inspire theirs. Outcasts of society...In other words, you're picaresque. Deepen your bonds with them. Those will become your strengths behind your rehabilitation... *chuckle* I look forward to it.

He laughs in a good way to see some nice work on Keiko's end.

Keiko: Thank you very much, Igor sir...

Igor: It's nothing, my dear. And I shall grant you an ability befitting of your newfound growth. Consider it a gift. May you continue devoting yourself to further rehabilitation.

A nice way for Igor to do this for Keiko once more accept the gift from him to use the powers well.

Keiko: Yes. (The bond I'm growing with Igor is getting much stronger for me.)

And with that, it was all good for Keiko until the next time she returns again.

Igor: It's almost time...

For Keiko to sleep back in the real world...to still have a dream again to do something to the ninja girl, Jackie, and the Persona of hers to get hurt from a female beast to be crushed for Keiko to see...Unable to save the three, the strange creature grabs her to be loving the girl that she barely knows of the cold stranger.

**?: Keiko, you're finally with me now...**

And to see the beast hurting Akechi next for him or Keiko couldn't reach out to one another.

Akechi: Princess! 

Keiko: Akechi-Cun!

From there, Keiko wakes up to be a dream, another bad one to be her third time now and such...Bummer. For her to feel some pain to try cleaning her face up to drinking some water before going back to bed, she then asks herself.

Keiko: Why do I keep dreaming about the same thing who tries to hurt Akechi and me?

It was hard to say why, only for Yusuke could tell something was very wrong with Keiko to worry about her even more.

Year 20xx

Day # 64 – June 6/12th – Sunday

The next day...Makoto was getting some school work done for others for the clubs they were doing to have the building for themselves for today since there was no school until tomorrow, for Akechi to bump into Makoto to ask her about something, first time they've met. While she was busy telling other boys and girls students on what they needed to do.

Makoto: Again with this...? Hey, Sakurai! The files are in the planing box, not the reject ones, remember?

She gets it done in time to finish the rest of her reports to do for this young journalist.

Junko: I'm so sorry, Niijima-senpai! I got it fixed!

So it would seem like it.

Makoto: Be more careful next time. How are you ever going to be a journalist if you're so clumsy? Just finish up with the rest on next's weeks open club for the after school this week.

Junko: I'm on it! Thank you for your understanding...

She was tough, but Makoto was the best to be the best student-council president to help out other students. And now Akechi bumps into her.

Akechi: Excuse me, but you're Sae-san's younger sister, correct? May I talk to you for a moment?

It would seems Makoto was told all about Akechi from her sister.

Makoto: Is it about the Phantom Thieves...Akechi-san?

Akechi: ...You're quite perceptive. I was wondering if there were any points in common between Kamoshida's and Madarame's cases. There have been victims, after all. The Phantom Thieves need to be pursed.

Makoto: You citizen the Phantom Thieves, yet you don't doubt there actual existence.

She saw and heard the whole thing on TV a few days ago.

Akechi: Oh, you saw that show on TV.

Makoto: Between that and your love for Keiko Amamiya, was it...?

He couldn't help but talk about the girl he's in love with.

Akechi: Keiko...My princess...It was funny to see her on a school field trip of yours, for us to cross paths to admit my love her. Just remembering that day makes me blush...

Akechi's face was turning red.

Makoto: Anyways, I did watch your show and Keiko to make some points that you're not against these thieves, but want to learn more for yourself in the name of justice.

Wow, like Sae, for her little sister Makoto was a whole lot smarter than she looks and acts.

Akechi: Clever girl you are. Most common sense can get in the way at times when pursing the truth. Keiko agrees with me too, and I never doubt her on what she thinks...Many details become logic if I think on the premise that they do exist.

From him to see, it was more than Akechi's saying, it could be Sae's even more.

Makoto: Is this...because my sister told you to do so?

Akechi: It was just a confidence.

Hard to tell to be busy working to learn more about the Phantom Thieves and how they work and the love of his life being Keiko herself.

Makoto: Why do I get the feeling that you're enjoying this?

Akechi: ...You may be right.

Makoto: ...Huh?

He's been studying a lot about the Phantom Thieves since he met Keiko on the event she was being harassed by Suguru to then coming across Madarame next.

Akechi: Phantom thieves that use calling cards and succeed in their crime...As the so-called "Charismatic Detective," it'd be hard for me not to see them as my rivals.

Makoto: You have such high self-esteem. So the Phantom Thieves are evil, and you are just?

Well, from the looks of it it has to be the case on what Akechi thinks about all of this.

Akechi: Compared to the people who manipulate others' hearts as they see fit, I believe I'm on the side of justice. Besides, I'm only using my natural-born talents for the sake of serving the world. Don't you think the same about yourself too?

Hard to say for what Makoto thinks about the Phantom Thieves...

Makoto: I-

Akechi: ...Oh, that's surprising. So you're just a good-girl type of pushover. I mean, you're a good person...But for my Keiko brightens up my day with her cuteness.

He checks on his cell phone to see what time it was now.

Akechi: ...Looks like it's starting soon. See you later. Give Sae-san my regards.

Once Akechi leaves to be going back to work, there was a lot on Makoto's mind that just won't end for her.

Makoto: Why does everyone get on my case...?

A lot to be going on, huh? Back at the Cafe Leblanc later during the day time for Yusuke was enjoying his coffee that Sojiro made for him to love the taste...Looks like he has slept well, but what will he be doing next?

Yusuke: It's such a delight to enjoy coffee of this quality.

Sojiro: You could stay until you find a place, you know. I can't promise it'd be comfortable here though.

About that part, Yusuke might've changed his mind...

Yusuke: Thank you, but I'll return to the dorms. I realized something after talking with everyone last night. Perhaps it's due to my upbringing, but I don't know anything of the world, let alone other people. If I'm to depict people in my art, I need to learn more about them; I must interact with them more. I'll return to the dorms…and start over by talking with the people closest to me.

Sojiro: I see. Good on you for realizing that yourself.

Aw, how sweet for Yusuke to be saved and c hanged thanks to Keiko and the others. To also become part of the Phantom Thieves.

Yusuke: There's no need to exaggerate. May I come again sometime to enjoy your coffee?

By all means for Sojiro already likes Keiko's new friends.

Sojiro: My doors are always open.

For Yusuke will be there for Keiko 'even if she only cares about him as a dear friend'.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko's been through a lot too, from what I've heard…Are you related to her?

Not really, but Sojiro does care about Keiko's life style deep down.

Sojiro: Huh? Oh…How would I describe it…We're just acquaintances. Not family or anything.

Yusuke: I may be overstepping my bounds, but why did you decide to take her in?

Another good reason why Sojiro did to help out Keiko during the year thing.

Sojiro: My reason, huh…Probably because…she reminds me of my old self.

Awww...Sojiro's such a softie!

Yusuke: That's all?

Sojiro: Doesn't take much when someone takes consideration on someone else. Your art instructor- Um, "former" art instructor. He must've felt something for you too, besides just stealing your talents.

Yusuke: Truth be told…I cannot hate him from the depths of my heart either. I should probably get going...

Looks like Yusuke will go back to his drones to have it clean to talking to his friends last night to see he'll be fine to still be an artist; and hopes for Keiko to be fine after the bad dream she had, as well as come back any time for more coffee to drink. For Keiko and Sojiro may not be related, but her attitude reminds him of his younger self from back then. But that's not all, seeing the Sayuri painting to be hanging on Sojiro's cafe walls...

Sojiro: Hey, you sure about this? The painting, I mean. It'd be a waste to keep here.

But Yusuke didn't mind to trust in Sojiro and Keiko to keep his mother's art work safe where it is.

Yusuke: Even if I kept it at the dorms, it'd only be met with skepticism. I doubt it would want that. Adding a hint of color to an otherwise ordinary day…I'm sure my mother would've done the same.

And so, Sojiro understood.

Sojiro: ...I see. I'll hold onto it for you then.

Yusuke will also be leaving his art work Sayuri safe at the place for Sojiro to take good care of it, for him to leave next as Keiko was sleeping away to talk and seeing him again real soon.

Yusuke: Thank you for the coffee and tell Ms. Keiko I said bye...I'll come again.

He leaves afterwards for Sojiro to get to know more of Keiko's friends.

Sojiro: You take care now.

Good thing Morgana told Keiko what happened after she got up and ate something for breakfast, for she was happy to see Yusuke going back to his school drones to continue to be an artist. Once Keiko went downstairs for Sojiro told Keiko about Yusuke going back and the Sayuri painting to be safe at the Cafe Leblanc place was a good idea for Yusuke to do.

Keiko: So Yusuke went back, good to know. But he's welcome here if he's out again...But I think he'll be fine. (Good save for your Sayuri painting too, best place to keep it safe.) Thanks for helping out, Mr. Sakura, we had so much fun yesterday.

Sojiro: I'm glad to hear, Keiko, you do have good friends and a boyfriend. Now get cleaned up and take your cat somewhere out for a while. I have to open up in a bit.

Keiko: Okay, I'll go do that.

All was well from having fun, partying with friends, and helping out Yusuke too as he has learned a lot to get through the day just fine now to follow his dreams to see the others again later for him to text Ann and Ryuji about it for Keiko to listen in and say his thanks to her the most. And let's not forget about Morgana...As Keiko and Morgana were just relaxing for the day to go out for a little later on, she gets from Ann who wants to see her right away at the down town area for Ann to get something nice for Shiho to bring to her at the hospital.

Morgana: Lady Ann and Madame Keiko's time to shine. I'm coming too!

For Keiko and Morgana to go help out their friend Ann find something good to buy for Shiho, so down town they go! And the three shop around one of the stores to find something good.

Keiko: See anything that Shiho will like?

But Ann spotted something better to look good for sweets to get.

Ann: Oooh, cream puffs!

Keiko: I don't think food won't be allowed in the hospital to bring to Shiho, Ann...Sorry.

Ann: I know, they look so good though...Oh, Keiko, did you know that she'll doing rehab training to getting better? She wants to get stronger like I am. I'm glad she's recovering so well. OK, so food for Shiho's out of the question, maybe we can make her a plushie?

Ann then gets a phone call from her manager at the modeling shots to be going on nearby who needed Ann's help right away.

Keiko: From your modeling job?

Ann: Yeah, someone didn't make it...I have to take care of this. Keiko, you can come with me if you want to from my part time job. Let's go.

For Morgana to watch on the girls on his own end to getting out on his own for a while, Keiko follows Ann to the photo shooting near the area they were in.

Keiko: (Well, this should be fun. I get to go see Ann modeling for the first time in person.) Wait for me, Ann!

Arriving at the photo shoot area for Ann was ready to be in the photo shot with a girl name Mika who loves Ann's work to be happy on working with someone else today; as Keiko watches the whole thing to be going on – asking her about how to stay in shape to eating right, but Ann does her best to keep things the way it is to not know anything about it at all Leaving Mika to think she was lying to her, but she wasn't. From the sweet Mika, to soon turns sour to have things changed completely different for this girl.

Mika: So, there's no tips about how to stay in shape, watching your weight, or how you do it? Nothing?

Ann: No. Really, I just be myself without knowing to still stay the same shape and weight I've always been. It's the truth!

For Keiko to watch this happen, things might get a whole lot worse from here on out. Well, Mika makes it a whole lot worse.

Mika: So weird of you...Like you want to be model.

Now she was fake crying to tell the photo guys about Ann didn't like modeling, but that wasn't true.

Ann: Wait! I didn't say that...!

Mika: But it's true.

Then Keiko says something to stop this whole thing.

Keiko: (I can't take this anymore.) Stop! Boys, you know this Mika person's a big fat liar.

Oh, snap!

Mika: Fat...?

Keiko: She's being a little brat of a four year old girl to get attention to put Ann here out of her modeling business. I mean, come on. If you can tell from someone's acting, this girl does it worse than Ann is still trying to become a movie actor.

A nice way for a friend to stand up for Ann like this for the two guys see that now.

Ann: Oh, thanks Keiko. I knew something was wrong with you, Mika! How could you do this me?

Now the two men wanted to hear what Mika had to say about it, couldn't lie her way out of this one to snap from not getting what she wants and being called "fat". Wait, Keiko only said "she was a big fat liar" and that's all.

Mika: I'm not fat or a liar...How come Ann-Senpai gets what she wants and I don't? I want more! More to be a better model than she is...! So unfair! That's not fair! It's not!

It happens again, another Shadow wonders around to go after Mika on her selfishness next.

Morgana: Madame Keiko! Lady Ann! We got trouble!

The two girls also sense it like Morgana is.

Keiko and Ann: A Shadow!

For Mika to be taken over from her heart of the this Shadow to cause trouble of a kid-like lady who's very greedy on what she wants to be a type of cat-like creature. For the other two men getting pushed aside to get anything done from her own powers to be famous and other things she'll take from people, with no regrets.

Tayla: Persona # 38 - Nekomata

A bakeneko is, in Japanese folklore, a cat with supernatural abilities akin to those of the fox or raccoon dog. A cat may become a bakeneko in a number of ways: it may reach a certain age, be kept for a certain number of years, grow to a certain size, or be allowed to keep a long tail. In the last case, the tail forks in two and the bakeneko is then called a nekomata. This superstition may have some connection to the breeding of the Japanese Bobtail. I call her "Neko" for short.

**Neko: This is mine, mine, and also mine...I want it all! I can be a better model than this Ann Takamaki is or any other girl who stands in my way!**

Opening the Metaverse to be scratching all over the destroying things for Morgana to trip and misses out to transform with the other two, they go on without him.

Morgana: Hey, wait...Oh, right. Jackie might meet up with them. You two stop this woman from being selfish from a Shadow who's doing all of it. I'll be fine!

Looks like Ann and Keiko are on their own for Jackie to help them out on this one 'from time to time', it was time for the female Phantom Thieves to shine to prove that they fight for justice. Better then being called as criminals.

Keiko: (Sorry, Morgana, we'll take it from here.) Let's go, Ann. Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Ann: Got it, Keiko. Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Into the Metaverse part of the area for Joker and Panther were ready to fight and Jackie to stop from Neko's rampage of clawing her way to the top with its ice powers, it was time to fight.

**Neko: Ah! That's too cold! I hate the cold...Who dares interfere?!**

For Jackie to show itself, so did Panther to whip away and Joker's dagger throwing.

Ann: Nice seeing you again, Jackie, hi.

The Persona waves to the friends of it.

Keiko: Besides having more backup on our team...You, cat lady, have no right to claim everything to be just yours. That's selfish, mean, lying, and other things. You can't always get what you want just because you're a girl. In fact, it makes you act like a little child.

**Neko: What was that?! Me, a child!? I get what I want, when I want! And not you two bitches or this...snowman thingy, can't do anything about it to stop me! But...I like to see you three try to catch me!**

Neko started to run around the place really fast like a real cheetah. From being quick from clawing things, using her tail as a whip, and moving from one thing to another for people give her any gifts she wants from spot after another. For Jackie did try to freeze her, but it was spinning to fast to miss and try to gain its balance back; only for Ann and Keiko to be faster to try stop her somehow in a hard game of tag.

Ann: I love cats, but not the mean ones! Burning Claw!

Having a claw fight of a type of sword battle, as Neko was much faster and strong than Ann was nor her whipping skills.

**Neko: Too slow! I like my tail whipping better than your real one and you can't have mine own...It's mine!**

Ann: It's part of your body, stupid! I don't even want it even if I try skinning you alive! Joker, incoming!

Keiko tries to use from other vine whips, gun shooting, and others to her attacks to slow down this bad Shadow.

Keiko: Slow down! Daggers of Darkness!

That didn't work for Neko to grab Keiko's weapons like a wild cat to break them down with her powerful jaws.

**Neko: Not going to work. Besides, I hate this taste, it's too gross!**

Pushing Ann and Keiko aside to keep on moving around and having things that she doesn't even need...How can they stop her? Not even Jackie's ice shooting wasn't working either.

Ann: This is bad! We can't stop this Shadow let alone she's much more faster than we are...

Well, there was one thing that could stop Neko...Something else to be much faster than she was comes in to shove this Shadow aside really hard, another friend? Well it was Morgana, Ryuji, or Yusuke on this one – it was the mysterious ninja girl to come the rescue again for the other three to see in person and her Persona. She goes by the code name Witch 'meaning sneaking one who kills quickly with her real name was still unknown' and her Persona...

Tayla: Persona # 39 – Mochizuki

Mochizuki Chiyome is quite possibly the most famous kunoichi (female ninja) in Japan's history. She was a noblewoman, and the wife of samurai warlord Mochizuki Nobumasa. There were also rumors that she was originally from the Koga ninja clan.

**Neko: Ouch! That hurt! Who the hell did that to me?**

Jackie, Ann, and Keiko witness Witch and Mochizuki in action to stop this Shadow in seconds.

Keiko and Ann: The mysterious ninja girl!

Witch: A selfish kid-like Shadow who wants nothing more than to get what she wants like this young model, how sad...But you know the old saying goes - you can't always get what you want. Mochizuki!

They use a type of paper bomb attach to a kunai knife to blow up all of Neko's belongs to go up in flames. Only way to take out a selfish Shadow, she was to be punished.

**Neko: Noooo! My things! Why did you do this to me?!**

Moving quickly to use her double edge swords and kunai throwing skills to stop Neko, for Witch has completed her job.

Witch: Too slow.

Keiko: (Wow! She's so fast!)

This thief turns her attentions to the other girls and Jackie next.

Witch: Hey, you three...Get to the part to change this thing already before I cut it down permanently.

Oh, right! Time to save Mika's heart 'knowing she might be rude, bad to others, and one hell of an actor...she doesn't deserve this type of faith'.

Ann: Oh, right...Let's do this, Joker. Wait! She wasn't really going to kill it, right?

Surrounding the Shadow, she was now having a on scene tamper problem 'like another other little child does sometimes'.

**Neko: No! No! All my things are gone. Destroyed! I just want others to like me to be who I am is all...! But I can get it my way without not someone telling me about it, now can't I?**

As Ann, Jackie, and Keiko take care of the rest while Witch waited for them to be done for them to have a little talk. A wise more there...

Keiko: (I guess this ninja girl's waiting once we're done.) Hey, Shadow, it's hard to get things your way at times. A kid as he or she gets order needs to learn from it, sad but true. Are you worried about others not liking you?

**Neko: Well, yeah I do. But that's not all...I have things to think the others can do better than I can for their selfishness. She wanted more to get more tips to have nothing to destroy my chances to make it happen.**

Keiko: That doesn't mean you should lie about it. Still work with the other person and save your acting of real talent during the event if it ever happens. People would still love your work.

A life lesson to be remembered well to do it carefully.

**Neko: So that girl about how she eats well, watches her weight, and stays in shape is how she gets through in life...? I should too but to be careful on how I do it.**

Ann: Well, yeah. Modeling is hard for this girl meant every word for Mika to accept on how she does it. You do however you want to do it, not to make it about yourself to cut the other out of the picture.

As Jackie also nodded a yes there, Neko gets it all to try to do better and a lot more for Mika to learn that the next time.

**Neko: If that's the case, I'll remember what you two said to me...I needed to be taught a lesson. But if there's any way I can still get things done my way, let me aid you girls in battle. I can take out my anger on others who don't get it.**

Fair enough for Keiko does the rest to turn this female Shadow into a good Persona once the badness is out of her body.

Keiko: Now we're talking...Nekomata - Ascended Feline – Magician, I've commit thee to join!

Done and done! Good thing Witch or her Persona didn't destroy this Shadow to turn her into a Persona, right?

**Neko: Hey! It's nice to work with others to have things done equally, and I think it's the best thing ever! I am thou, thou art I. My name is Nekomata, use my cat skills from speed, claws, and tail to get wild against the enemies you'll be facing against. This is also be fair for me to get things done my way, in battle that is.**

With that Neko was part of Keiko's powers from the mask to use in battle, as the Metaverse closes back up to go back to normal for Mika will be just fine for Ann to get back from shooting the model thing in a bit.

Mika: Ah, man...I think being selfish was bad enough for me to do. Sorry, everyone. And you too, Ann-Senpai.

All was forgiven. Well, before Ann and Keiko went back...they along with Jackie and Morgana to finally join up...

Morgana: The mysterious ninja girl!

It was time to hear Witch out to be the same age as Ann and Keiko are to have reasons why she was working solo, for her and her Persona.

Ann: I'm glad that's taken care of...And now for you, ninja lady.

Keiko: Yes, please tell us who are you and why are you working alone?

For the Witch and Mochizuki looked at each other, they were trust worthy to say something to them.

Witch: It would seem fair to tell you four about it since you'll tell your other teammates later. Look, we're on the same side, but I have a goal to search for someone and fight in order to stay alive. I work in the Metaverse alone...Unless my Persona Mochizuki's out. I go by the code name Witch. Like you, I have powers to be skillful and powerful like a thief. If you change people's hearts with reasons, I understand. I won't stop you nor do I wish to cause trouble but to one man...I don't know who he is, but he's important in politic society who has someone trapped in this world of a human girl, her soul is somewhere here but her body in the real world is destroyed, or it's hanging by a thread. Someone kidnapped my little sister. I believe she might be related to this Jack Frost Persona to be its master. All I want is to search and find her to stop the man and the group of people who are responsible.

Well, this makes sense on what Witch's goals were to also shock Jackie to know that the sister must be its master 'whoever she was'. All this to find another soul of Witch's little sister to try to rescue.

Keiko: Your sister's been taken somewhere in the Metaverse?! (How awful...!)

Ann: Is there anything we can do to help? We're on the same side with different goals, but if we work together-!

Witch: Wait! Slow down for a bit...I just came here to tell you guys this. I trust you, but if we want to make an agreement, think this through. I'll help you Phantom Thieves make a name for yourselves to aid others and of course get Jack Frost's master back, but only if you help do so by finding my sister first and stop the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns for me. And by that, I mean find the person with a bad heart to change who's causing all of this. If you guys have heard about the whole thing, then all of you already know of the mess that's been going on lately; we don't know who's who to keep our identities a secret. Just think about it, and we'll talk some more when we meet again.

Before leaving, Keiko had one thing to ask Witch about...

Keiko: Just one question...Why are you wondering around for the people we stop to be seeing you a lot? Do you know why?

Not much, but she does tell them a little bit of a warning.

Witch: There's someone wicked who hurts others in their dreams trying to kill your targets for me to stop this thing...! That's all I can tell you for now, until next time.

And there she goes, for Witch seems to be an odd friend to the team, but she means well from her words for Jackie to trust in this person to find its master for more answers later.

Morgana: Witch as a special Phantom Thief and a ninja female type of Persona, her sister is stuck to find the man from the mental shutdowns on people, and one of them works for this bad man to try to kill others like our targets but hasn't...And on top it all off, this other girl's Jackie's real master to try to find her in the Metaverse. We better keep this in mind to alert both Ryuji and Yusuke about this later. Lady Ann. Madame Keiko. Just do the other things you're doing for today. And Jackie, there's no need to worry, we'll get your master back for you. Hopefully to trust in Witch more on what she's saying is real, but at least she's on our side.

Jackie understood to head back in the Metaverse while the other three turn back to get on the rest of the evening.

Ann: Well, that was something...Hey, Keiko, let's get Shiho a hand made jewelry to give to her and a plushie on the way out, okay?

Keiko: Good idea, Ann. So, the photo shooting's still going on?

Seems like it for Ann and Mika to get their photo shots very well.

Ann: Yeah! I got it covered!

Mika: Smile at the camera now!

Looks like that part worked out well, huh? As Keiko waited with Morgana, to do the other thing afterwards with Ann to get those things for Shiho...It was nice to get out this weekend and lots to learn about Witch again real soon.

Morgana: Ah...Lady Ann's so pretty...Mika's mean, but we did change her heart.

Keiko: Nice one, Ann. (Lots of things to learn about this Witch who's asking for our help and for her to do things on her won, is she okay with all of this?)

Hmmm...A very good question there, hopefully the Phantom Thieves will find this person's heart to change who kidnapped Witch's younger sister and Jackie's master to save more lives, and put an end to the nightmare about it while still going after bigger targets later on. All of this, it must be decided for this special thief who's trying to make a deal with them.


	41. The Secret is Out

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 41 - The Secret is Out

What a surprising time for Witch the mysterious ninja girl to make a scene in front of Ann, Keiko, Morgana, and Jackie only after saving Mika from a Shadow to turn it into a Persona. A nice way to help out someone, and for this special Phantom Thief to remain unknown promises to help them change people's hearts and find Jackie's master 'who's her little sister who's trapped in the Metaverse', in return to do so and stop the man who's doing the mental shutdowns on people and the person causing the deaths of many. Will they take the tasks for this strange other thief on their side? Keiko and Morgana talk about it on their way to see Yoshi to help him out with his speeches tonight.

Morgana: Mental shutdowns, psychotic breakdowns, someone's in the politician is doing this with some help, having a human girl's soul, the girl with powers the same age as you guys, and Jackie's human master to be Witch's sister...Whoever those two are. We have much to talk about and to discover.

Keiko: I agree with you, Morgana, we do. All of us in the group even Jackie.

Morgana: But how do you feel about all of this? See what I said about trusting people like Witch?

Keiko: But she did save us more than once, but twice now...

I don't think that was the point, for Morgana had to say this to Keiko...

Morgana: Let me just say this to you, Madame Keiko. Even if Witch's on our side to be a good thing, we barely know her a lot...We might have to talk about this as a group. I too want to stop the mental shutdowns and such to be going on a lot. If anything, it might get us a bigger target to go after later. But without any leads of this business man and his partner, we have nothing right now. I say we do this for Jackie and talk more about with this Ninja to still help out one another. I'm saying this to be against you at all, Madame Keiko, I just wanted you to not jump to conclusion right now. Not until all five of us agree with it all for sure.

He does make a good point for Keiko to know about it, to try to keep the cool of aiding a lot of people under control a little. It's what Keiko does.

Keiko: (Now that I think about it, Morgana has a very good point. We trust Witch, we just need to make sure we all know what we're getting ourselves in to.) I guess so, Morgana, I'm just saying I don't want anyone to lose someone they truly care about.

Morgana: I know...Hey, aren't you suppose to help out Yoshida before calling it a night?

She almost forgotten with Morgana helping her out.

Keiko: I better hurry on over there!

Making there in time for Keiko to aid Yoshi with the sign holding and helping him out once again, making some good words about governments and not changing anything at all to make things go from bad to worse; to think about the future to make a change while there was still a chance to do it in time – before other lack of transparency happens, or something like it.

Yoshi: Everyone! The conviction of a government is often tested during times of turmoil. However, the current administration refuses to discuss their plans for the future...Can we really accept such an utter lack of transparency?!

For others to understand a lot more, while others seeing from the other group known as the Diet Member with Shido trying to do the same thing.

Weary Woman: I've been hearing this type of criticism about the government a lot lately.

Bored Man: That's because Diet Member Shido has been gaining popularity by saying the same thing.

Weary Woman: So he's just echoing another politician's artistic of the government?

Bored Man: Apparently. Tch, whatever...

While other people are very mess up to say such harsh words during Yoshi's speeches. As another jerk walks up to say something else much worse.

Anti-Yoshida Man: So first you stole party funds, and now you're stealing ideas, No-Good Tora?! Stop talking all big, you ex-convict!

Ouch, talk about getting burned.

Yoshi: Urgh...It seems I've drawn the ire of the audience once again. So he's claiming who have made mistakes in the past shouldn't get a second chance? What can I say to that?

Keiko: Hey! Don't interrupt Yoshi's speech!

Looks like Keiko has got Yoshi's back.

Anti-Yoshida Man: What was that? You got something to say to me, girl?!

Keiko: I said shut up or get out! Please, hear what Yoshi has to say!

Fighting back by using words, than using your fists.

Anti-Yoshida Man: Wh-What's up with this girl?!

Keiko: Just shut up and please listen.

Nice way for Yoshi to have a student like Keiko to support him. For this Anti-Yoshida supporter just got served.

Anti-Yoshida Man: Why, you little bitch...

This has Yoshi stop talking to stand down for a moment to say what he's called by, like it'll not make him back down at all.

Yoshi: ...Yes, I am "No-Good Tora", and I have made mistakes. Yes, I am unpopular and powerless. But that has nothing to do with my arguments! These are things I learned from all my hardships. Yes! You can ridicule me all you want, but I will continue to appose what is wrong with this world!

Once he said that on his own, the fight stops and Yoshi continues on for Keiko to see him pull through. And the best was this, no one complained afterwards so that was a very good thing. Once it was done, Yoshi thanked Keiko.

Keiko: Sorry about the yelling...

Yoshi: It's fine, Keiko, you helped out a lot...Just try not to make lots of enemies in the future. Other than that, today's speech ended up being filled with a lot of passion. Quite unexpectedly, I might add. The highlight, though, was your yelling, Keiko, it helped me out a lot.

Keiko: Really? Well, I just wanted to speak up the truth for you.

That she did for Keiko wanted to help out others in need.

Yoshi: That's very promising. But still, please don't overdo it. You should avoid making enemies whenever possible...OK, that is all for today.

But before Keiko could leave, the mean man comes back to say something much different at the two...

Anti-Yoshida Man: You two are amazing...

Keiko: Hey, it's you.

Well, he won't be fighting Yoshi this time but to speak up instead.

Anti-Yoshida Man: I come in peace...I've been wrong this whole time. Even though someone has filled in the past, it doesn't mean that person can't try again. Th-That's all I wanted to say!

Before he could take off to say one more thing from Yoshi's words to the man...

Yoshi: Please wait! Thank you! ...That's all I wanted to say.

Anti-Yoshida Man: Ah, don't mention it.

I think he meant well to make Yoshi's day a good one tonight and for Keiko to smile for helping out someone once again.

Yoshi: Keiko, I learned something from your dauntless spirit today.

Keiko: And what's that?

Yoshi: I have a bad habit of getting flustered whenever someone calls me No-Go Tora. But you see me as someone of value, so I refuse to cower to criticism in front of you. Today you taught me that I must have more confidence in my arguments.

A lot to learn about and more in the future.

Keiko: It was nothing really. (I'm glad I'm getting through to Yoshi and his words to be heard by others.)

For this girl loves to help out others who are good.

Yoshi: My way of thinking changes when I'm with you, Keiko. Perhaps it's the influence of your youthful spirit. Ah, my apologies. It seems we're out of time.

And now they both call in for the night.

Yoshi: That'll be all for today. Until we meet again.

Keiko: Of course, Yoshi. Good night.

Going up on the Phan-Site to 19 something percent to get something good in a good word about them, it was time to get some sleep for Keiko and Morgana to get some sleep back at Leblanc. A nice thing to see someone to help out for Jackie, Ann getting model to get a gift for her friend, stopping another Shadow, and aiding Yoshi on his other speech tonight. All in the days work.

Year 20xx

Day # 65 – June 6/13th – Monday

Another good day for Keiko 'and Morgana to be in her school bag' to head to school by taking a train there. And who would she surprising bump into before heading there...? None other than her boyfriend Akechi to meet up at a time like this. Cute...!

Akechi: Keiko, fancy meeting you here. Not that I don't mind seeing you anytime.

She was happy to see Akechi to be held by him.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun! Hi!

Akechi: I didn't think we use the same train station. Meeting here must be fate.

Keiko: You think so...? I mean that's good I'm still seeing you even before I got to school in the mornings.

Akechi: How are you doing?

Keiko gets too shy to answer to try saying something, but she was having trouble to.

Keiko: I'm good! And you...? I'm sure you are the most...

He laughs to then hugging and kiss Keiko a lot more after seeing her cuteness.

Akechi: Oh, my Princess, you're so cute when you get shy! I've just been busy a lot to do a lot of interviews unstop...A bit tiring, but I have to do my job. Look, I'll come by to see you later, Keiko, you get to school safely.

The two kissed to holding each other again before taking off to see each other again later.

Keiko: Got to go, Akechi. I hope to see you later. Love you.

Akechi: I love you too. Same here.

And off they go to their own thing 'for their love was strong and beautiful'...With Keiko doing well in Mr. Ushimaru's class to answer some questions again to get right, for hours to pass and school to end. Well, before Keiko and Morgana could head on home, Kawa had something to say to her.

Kawa: Oh, Ms. Amamiya!

Keiko: Yes, Ms. Kawakami?

Kawa: Niijima-san's looking for you. Could you head to the student council room right away? She says something about no lost item report to be made, so she wants you to start filling up a paper work for her to make it happen. It's on the third floor.

Hating to be the errand girl, Kawa tells Keiko for her to go down there right away to see Makoto. More on her spying the others or what?

Keiko: Makoto wants to see me?

Morgana: What does she want with you this time...? That girl never gives up. Be on your guard, Madame Keiko.

She goes down there to enter in the room where Makoto was waiting for Keiko to come on in 'as Morgana listens in on what she had to say first'.

Keiko: Hello? Makoto? It's me, I'm coming in.

Hopefully, this won't be as bad as it already is...

Makoto: Ah, yes, Keiko, welcome. Earlier than excepted.

Keiko: Am I in trouble?

For Morgana to watch and hear the rest through Keiko's school bag, she was on her own now.

Makoto: Ah, no...I just wanted to talk. I had to make up something to get you to come here. Anyways, come on, Keiko...Please, have a seat.

And so she does for Keiko and Makoto are going to have a long talk as Keiko feels out of Makoto being herself to not be the enemy.

Keiko: (Not a bad person...I know Makoto's not, but I hope she doesn't do anything to put us in danger if she knows we are the Phantom Thieves.)

Here we go then...

Makoto: I'll get straight to the point. Mr. Kamoshida and Madarame. Won't you tell me the truth behind the Phantom Thieves incidents?

For Keiko to try to hold it in to look nervous and Morgana covers his eyes to get ready for something to happen.

Keiko: Ah...Um...Well, Makoto...you see... (We're dead!)

Makoto: Can't answer that? Ah, of course. There's no way you would admit to such things. Have a listen.

Ah, besides the photo taken part and Makoto's voice recorded on what Ryuji said the other day when she was there as everyone else's voices too...

_Ryuji: If someone else could help 'em, we wouldn't be doin' stuff as Phantom Thieves to start with!_

_Ann: So you think it's true...? We'll be OK if we keep doing this...right?_

Keiko: Crap! You listened-!

Oh...Too late to cover Keiko's own mouth to spill the beans besides the recording.

Makoto: Listen I did. Quite surprising, isn't it? And the recording I got form you guys...What could all this mean?

Now Makoto knows of Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke's big secret.

Keiko: (Morgana...Sorry.)

Morgana: We screwed up...

She wants some answers from Keiko and she wants them now, no use hiding it anymore. Makoto knows that they're the Phantom Thieves.

Makoto: Tell me. Was it blackmail? Hypnosis? How do you corner someone into making them confess? Won't you tell me how you did it, Keiko Amamiya? Is it by your code of honor or protecting people about like your boyfriend...Goro Akechi?

Ouch! She pulled a move the boyfriend 's name in front of Keiko.

Keiko: Wait...Akechi-Cun doesn't know...! Makoto, what would you know?

Makoto: ...You want to say that this doesn't prove anything, don't you? I believe that you three are the Phantom Thieves. Now what would the police think if they heard my recording? Even if your "Akechi-Cun" learns about you're one of them...?

What to do now...?

Morgana: It's be bad if we're put under police surveillance. There's no telling what'll happen to you too, Madame Keiko!

Keiko: Wait, Makoto-!

Makoto: Calm down, Keiko, I won't hurt you...Calm down and hear the rest on what I'm about to say to you next. If you confess the truth, I don't mind just leaving this between the two of us...You see, my older sister Sae Niijima is a prosecutor lawyer who'll find the truth in seconds if you don't tell me now, I will if this won't go so well between us girls. You'll tell me, won't you?

Thinking really hard about this, only makes Keiko get mad from her friends and Akechi to be put in danger...Makoto won't unless she does blackmail her to make a deal to tell the truth for them only, and then what? Just leave it like that to not let it happen again if so?

Keiko: (Ah, man...! Now we're really stuck.) Makoto, answer me this...You won't get my friends or my Akechi-Cun in trouble if I agree to your terms, correct?

Makoto: If you tell me everything, then I'll hold on to the recording and photo shot on my cell phone and nothing else. I really don't want to ruin your love life, you two look cute together...

Now really thinking very hard to make choice, Keiko says these words for Makoto to hear loud and clear.

Keiko: I'll think about it...

Makoto: Hmmm...I believe that time would just be wasted.

Keiko cell phone starts to ring, for Makoto allows for her to answer it.

Makoto: Go ahead.

And so Keiko answers it to be Ryuji as Makoto overhears it all.

Ryuji: Hey, Keiko, where you at? Getting dressed...? Let's meet up at the usual spot to hold our Phantom Thieves meetin'!

Worse time to call for Ryuji just triple blew it this time.

Morgana: That idiot...!

This was really bad...

Makoto: As loud as always...but his timing's perfect. I'd like everyone else to hear this as well. Won't you, Keiko, take me to your friends?

Keiko: If I do, we talk for you to learn more and that's it if I go along with this?

Makoto: Yes. In fact, let's pinky swear on it...

The two touch fingers of the pinky part to make a promise.

Makoto: There we go...Cross my heart and hope to die, or I'll stick a needle in my eye. I do things well, but I never break a promise.

Morgana: I guess it can't be helped now...

And it's done, Makoto will keep her word since Keiko has to take her to see the group at the hideout spot as Morgana goes along for the ride.

Keiko: Morgana...

Morgana: It's not your fault, Madame Keiko, we have to do it to keep our names in check. It's all for doing what's right to change people's hearts.

Keiko: Okay, Makoto, you did promise. I feel good things about you deep down, a lot more if you spoke out so much...Just follow me.

Keiko leads Makoto to the hideout to go to next where Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke are waiting for the other two to show up.

Makoto: Hey, Keiko...It'll be fine.

She was patting Keiko's back.

Keiko: Makoto?

Makoto: I have my reasons to tell you later, I didn't mean to scare you. I won't get Akechi-san in on this. You do that on your own some day. I'll get some water bottles before we leave.

A nice thing for Makoto to do for Keiko, huh? There were some good parts about her after all.

Keiko: Oh, thank you. (I know Makoto's good to have something hurting her, and...I'll do something for her as long as she shows her promise she has made to me. Meaning, Makoto Niijima's trust worthy.)

It would seems that Keiko knows something far more of her powers to feel people's emotions, hopefully for Makoto's was real. As they get off the train to get to the hide out next...From there, the other three members see Keiko finally arriving.

Yusuke: Oh.

Ryuji: Hm? She's here?

Yes, but only Keiko or Morgana didn't arrive alone.

Yusuke: Is that girl a friend of yours?

For him to meet with Makoto, and shocking to both Ann and Ryuji for Keiko to bring her here.

Ryuji: Wh-What the hell?

Ann: What's the meaning of this?

Keiko had trouble saying anything right now to blame herself only than the others questioning her.

Makoto: Take it easy. I had Keiko lead me here. Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki...And you're Kitagawa-kun, correct? Second-year at Kosei High and former pupil of Madarame? I wanted to ask you all about this.

From playing the recording to them and showing a few photo shots, now they have to tell Makoto to have no other choice.

Keiko: I'm really sorry, everyone...She found out and I had no choice...

Makoto: An extremely similar technique was used on both Kamoshida and Madarame...While those affected by their acts were just coincidentally meeting up...How could that not raise suspicions?

None of the three weren't mad at Keiko for one thing, they just needed to know what they can do since Makoto knows who they are.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko, it's not your fault. We understand...So tell us, Makoto, what do you intend to do? Have you come just to say you're going to report us?

Good for him to say it...

Ann: Keiko, we get it. You did it all for us. Giving you had no other choice.

Keiko: Thanks, you guys...

She then tells it so at Makoto's face.

Ann: I bet someone told you to find us. The school can't have ties with criminals, after all. And yet they turn a blind eye when it comes to suicide and sexual harassment. Those adult are just using you. I feel sorry for you.

Ouch! That was a bit harsh to say there, you know?

Makoto: ...I...I know...

Good, looks like Makoto knew little by little to catch on since Suguru's mess up ways. For the others to hear her loud and clear was a big shock.

Ann: Huh...?

Keiko: I knew you did, Makoto! See you guys? She has a pure heart.

So far, they've misjudged Makoto so far to understanding her 'a bit more'.

Makoto: It's nothing really, Keiko. I just knew...That's why I would like to verify the justice you speak of.

Now the other four and Morgana were all confused.

Ryuji: What?

Makoto: I'm the only one who knows about you. If you prove what you're doing is just, I'll erase this.

Meaning that she'll erase the recording voice if they do it to prove how good the Phantom Thieves are.

Morgana: She wants to make a deal...

But to who to change the heart of and if he or she was a big person to be bad?

Makoto: There is someone whose heart I'd like you to change.

Yusuke: Who?

Keiko: Please tell us...We want to also prove to everyone we're doing this in the name of justice to give others a lot of courage.

They'll hear what Makoto has to say for the next target they'll go after next.

Makoto: Hm, so you're not saying it's impossible. However...I cannot tell you that just yet. Let's continue our talk after school tomorrow. On the roof. Assuming you all accept my offer, that is.

She leaves afterwards, for they all have to do what Makoto says to prove her wrong to get someone to change the heart of who's bad.

Ryuji: This is turnin' into a real pain...

Keiko: Ah, yeah...Something happened for Makoto to find out. But can we talk about it to get something to eat? I'm getting hungry.

And they do hours later...Keiko and Morgana both explained on what happened to getting caught was somehow Ryuji's fault for opening his mouth to cause a big mess – not in a good way either for Yusuke and Ann were not too happy with his loud mouth.

Morgana: And that's what happened.

Yusuke: ...You were careless. I don't think you truly understand how high the stakes were. Anything to say, Ryuji?

And he just got burned.

Ryuji: Why are you singlin' me out? Ann got recorded too, y'know!

Ann: I'm so sorry...

Keiko: It's not your fault on the...Well, not everything...

She gets it, for they understood why Keiko took Makoto to her friends.

Ryuji: Hey, Keiko, we understand what you were doing. We were mad at Niijima's blackmailing, never with you. But what should we do about this? That girl's got dirt on us...

Enough proof like that, Makoto does get her answers in the end.

Yusuke: A recording seems to be insufficient evidence though. And even with that, there's no way they could prove our methods.

Ann: Considering who we're dealing with, I think it might be a trap.

Not really from Makoto, but she does want to find out things in any other way.

Morgana: Regardless, Madame Keiko would be in real trouble. She's on probation, after all.

Keiko: Yeah, on some crime I didn't even do.

Still, that doesn't mean they can give up to try to find a target to be their only chance.

Ryuji: Things'd get rough if we didn't have our leader...and I totally don't wanna deal with the police...

Yusuke: Then...we have no other choice but to go along with it.

Looks like the Phantom Thieves have to and Makoto to 'kind of' give them a target to go after.

Morgana: Yes, it's best if we agree, at least for the time being. We made a crucial mistake...but not a critical one. We'll just have to recover from here on out.

To never let anything like this happened ever again after today.

Keiko: We will be more careful next time.

Ryuji: Yeah, yeah. My bad. So...we doin' this?

Keiko: We are...Makoto will change her mind once she sees what we can do, and let's not blame her, okay? Not too much because I know she's hurt and a very good person deep down. (I just know something's hurting poor Makoto.)

For Keiko to say that to the others 'even for Ryuji and Ann the most', they have to believe in their leader's words.

Ryuji: All right. We're meetin' on the school rooftop tomorrow, yeah?

Well, for one person to go to the place for the first time of Shujin Academy.

Yusuke: What about me? I could always sneak in if necessary.

Bad idea to do there, Yusuke.

Keiko: Please don't, Yusuke.

Ann: She's right. That'll draw too much attention. You should just wait outside, Yusuke. What could she be scheming...?

Keiko: Who knows...Okay, we'll talk more later after school. See you all tomorrow.

And off they go back to their own homes by taking the train. As Keiko and Morgana return back to the Cafe Leblanc to also text Yusuke, Ryuji, and Ann about Makoto finding their next target for them to make a name to prove everyone else they're good and not bad...All of this will be hard to listen to after school. But it has to be done.

Morgana: Try getting some sleep, Madame Keiko. I'm sure it'll all work out somehow and nothing bad will happen either. We go along with this, it'll be over soon enough to bring the Phantom Thieves to good word.

Keiko: You're right, Morgana. Okay, let's get ready for bed then.

For them to get ready for bed until they see what happens first with Makoto tomorrow after school on the rooftop itself.

Morgana: Aren't I'm always right to be this good? That's what I do. Heh...

Now sleeping for the two, hopefully everything will work out somehow on who the next target will be. While others down town at night time 'on a rainy night' kept on talking about the Phantom Thieves to like or not so much to liking them a lot, to also have people getting cash from some mafia organization to be going around...Somewhere in Shibuya to get much worse, even on innocent teenage students to get scammed really badly.

Year 20xx

Day # 66 – June 6/14th – Tuesday

Another day to ride the train to school for Keiko and Morgan to on it, as Keiko sees a familiar face to be passing by her being the reporter Ichiko Ohya who looks better now since she was saved.

Ohya: Hey, it's you.

Keiko: Oh, it's you...Ichiko Ohya the reporter...Right? (She seems to be in full spirits, that's good.)

Ohya: The one and only. Morning to you too! Going to school now? I'm just heading home! The morning sun is too bright...

So she's one of those hard worker night time people from the looks of it.

Keiko: And your job...?

Ohya: I pulled an all-nighter. That's what I do, as journalist Ichiko Ohya works around the clock, you know!

Like the young Junko, Ohya was the same to be the oldest one to work hard on her journalist career.

Keiko: (Reminds me on how Junko works if those two were partners...)

Ohya: Like to hear more of my stories, check out in the magazines or on the internet. And you can call me if you want to. Well, Amamiya, you work hard on your studies. Later.

She takes off to head on home for now to get some needed rest and Keiko headed off to school.

Keiko: Bye then, Ohya. (I still have her contact information...Could be useful for me to use for later, may be.)

Off to school Keiko goes for the hours to pass for it to end now. As Yusuke waited outside of Shujin Academy...While Keiko, Ryuji, and Ann meet up with Makoto on top of the school rooftop to use for today to have a talk on what their next target they'll be going after 'as Morgana sees and listens in through Keiko's school bag'.

Makoto: You all have made it, good. I was thinking you guys might not show.

Keiko: We never break a promise, Makoto, remember? I'm good with my word as you are too. So we're here.

Fair enough for Makoto to understand...

Ann: So, whose heart do you want us to change?

And she straight up tells them on who's heart to change as their next target and their chance to prove to everyone...

Makoto: …A mafia boss.

She wasn't joking about it either.

Keiko: A mafia boss?!

Ann: Mafia?!

Yep, right away Makoto wants for them to change the heart from the bad mafia of Makoto seeing the students at the high school students getting scammed or worse, really hurt.

Ryuji: What're you talkin' about?!

Makoto: That's what they call themselves. The group seems to be the cause of the rise in phishing scams. What's worse, once you're in their sights, they won't stop threatening you until they get what they want. They'll force you to take part in their scams, threatening your family, and ultimately destroy your life.

She was being serious for them to be doing to the students Makoto has on her student-council president things on other events to do, things have gotten worse for not even the principal himself isn't doing anything about it.

Keiko: My god...

Ryuji: Holy shit...

It was really bad to be done by the name of Junya himself 'the person we know the name of and what he does to stay hidden from the cops'.

Makoto: It appears that their victims include some of our students.

Ann: No!

Makoto: They primarily target juveniles.

Now they'll know of the boss's name himself...

Ryuji: What's their boss's name?

There's a problem with that part for Makoto wanted to know badly like they do.

Makoto: That's a problem...Nobody knows. The victims are being threatened not to testify, so even the police can't get a grasp of the situation.

Ann: And that's where you want us to start?!

Keiko: I want to find us a next target, but from a mafia boss will be new for all of us.

Giving that they have to find someone to be well known to help out others, then yes.

Makoto: You guys should be able to pull it off...if you're really the righteous Phantom Thieves. Or is it Akechi-san correct when he says you act without justice?

Not that Akechi would to know for himself in person, they have to decide on this right now...

Morgana: Madame Keiko...Can't you say something witty back at her?

Keiko: Ah, Makoto, are you sure you don't have any other details to talk about...?

Morgana: Ah! Why are you being so serious?!

She's only doing what Morgana said for Keiko to try to do.

Makoto: I got a few more I might know about, Keiko...Nice way to use your brain. Their main hub of activity is in Shibuya...That's all the information I have. You have two weeks. I get you need time to learn more and look around before making a move, on however you guys do it, so that's enough time to have. Once that is passed, I'll submit all the evidences I have to the police and to the school. And remember, Keiko, we pinky promised. I hope all of you don't let me down...

Keiko: We'll do our best then... (We got a lot of work to do until we'll be able to make a move on this bad mafia boss.)

And there she goes for them to get to work and let Yusuke know all about it too.

Morgana: She really has the upper hand in that exchange...

Ryuji: "Don't let me down"...Dammit, she was just bossin' us around...And Keiko, you made a pinky promise to Niijima...?

Keiko: We had a long talk, okay? Let just leave it like that.

For Keiko to trust in Makoto, they have to do this.

Morgana: Nothing happen between the two, they come to an understanding so far. Come on, we should get in touch with Yusuke.

Well, they were in it now...Going back to their hideout to talk the whole thing out with Yusuke next.

Tayla: Showing back to the present time for Keiko to tell Sae about the next part for Makoto was part of it all, to have her sister get worried for she never knew about it until now. Oh, boy...

Sae: The student council president...from Shujin Academy? Keiko, are you saying that Makoto was sticking her nose into this Phantom Thief business…?

Trying to think hard again to remember.

Keiko: You never notice?

Very shock and upset to have feelings for her little sister to care for a lot, to think it was something to lie at Sae, but it wasn't to be the whole truth so far to listen to the rest of it. Keiko doesn't lie even if the drug was messing with her mind.

Sae: ….! Why would Makoto...Bringing up my sister to upset me, are you, Keiko? It seems there's no limit to your duplicity. Fine. I'll listen to everything you have to say before I decide the truth of your statements.

More to tell next, so back to the past once again. From their hideout for Yusuke gets what Makoto told Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann about to tell him back on how he feels about this whole thing...Well, someone wasn't too happy about it at all like Ann really hates Makoto and her attitude a lot.

Ann: Urgh...I'm so mad!

Keiko: Ann...Please calm down...

She might need a bit to do so.

Yusuke: The mafia? Hm...

Ann: Can we really do this...?

That might be a big - "I don't know" part for all five of them to decide.

Ryuji: …

Keiko: We need a target and to prove to everyone we do it all for justice like Makoto said!

Morgana: Either way, we have almost no information on our target. This guy's a crime boss, so I wouldn't be surprised if he had a Palace. Still...

That could be the case of all of this, right...?

Yusuke: Isn't this a prime opportunity for us though?

Ann: How?! We're in huge trouble!

Yusuke: Even after we punished an evil man who seemed to be good, the public did not acknowledged us. However, if we take down an actual criminal, let alone a target the police don't have answers for...

Now they get what Yusuke was trying to say...

Keiko: I get it now... (Should've thought about this way sooner.)

Ann: Oh, right...! That might make people believe in us!

Ryuji: I get it! That means even Akechi'll hafta acknowledge us as Phantom Thieves!

Keiko: Yeah! And not bad mouth about us doing some good either. Well, I still love Akechi-Cun for him to understand a lot more once we do this...

Better than hearing rumors to not seeing something for themselves, so why not?

Ryuji: Whaddya say, babe?

Keiko: Let's do it in the name of justice!

They were all in, all five of them are.

Ryuji: Hell yeah! We just gotta do what we always do!

Yusuke: Our time limit is two weeks, correct? We can't afford to waste too much time...I'll ask around Kosei and see if there are any victims.

It was time to search around to finding lots of clues to get before the two weeks are up. It's planning time!

Ann: OK, I know some girls who got to Shibuya pretty often. I'll check with them about it.

Ryuji: All right, then I'm gonna see what I can find on the net. That leaves our school up to you, Keiko, and Morgana. You figured out what to do during the whole Kamoshida thing, right?

Looks like the two go at it again.

Keiko: Yeah, we'll do our best. I can even ask Yuuki for his help.

Morgana: Good, and I'll back you up, Madame Keiko.

And for that, it has all been planned out.

Ryuji: All right, let's get back together at the end of the week once we've got all our info! I'll get in touch on you guys later!

Keiko: Good luck, everyone.

It's a date! They leave afterwards from the hideout to go their separate ways for Keiko and Morgana to do something throughout the rest of the night 'but not too late to get to school tomorrow', for them to be leaving with Yusuke seeing them again to ask them about something.

Morgana: Yusuke?

Yusuke: Sorry, Ms. Keiko, but could I have a moment?

Keiko: What is it?

There was something on Yusuke's mind to talk about and a lot more to check on her as well.

Yusuke: Well, it's...I had the yearning to see "Sayuri"...So, if you're heading homeward, I'll accompany you. And maybe we can talk...?

She'll allow it for the three take the train back to Cafe Leblanc together.

Keiko: (Something's on Yusuke's mind besides his mother's art work...) Okay, Yusuke, let's go. We'll talk some more there too.

As they headed back to do so by spending some time and go to school, to finding more about the mafia boss on everything to gather to make their move real soon. For it's only a matter of time. More with the other three next time and others later.


	42. The Hunt Begins

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 42 - The Hunt Begins

With Keiko and Morgana heading back at Cafe Leblanc to take Yusuke along for the ride, to visit his mother's painting of Sayuri to be kept safe for Sojiro to do for him...It's doing pretty well from the looks of it. Not only that, but there was something on Yusuke's mind to ask Keiko from the dream she had the other night too.

Keiko: We've been taking good care of the painting, Yusuke, so there's no need to worry.

He was happy to see Sayuri was doing just fine to be hanging on the wall.

Yusuke: I can see that, yes. Thank you again, Ms. Keiko. Seeing it on the wall fits this cafe quite well. I'm glad I've chosen to leave it here. Listen, Ms. Keiko...I fear I have found myself in quite a horrible mess...!

Another problem on Yusuke's mind? Well, Keiko tries to say and do something for her friend.

Keiko: (Something else is troubling him...?) Calm down, Yusuke, and tell what's on your mind.

Yusuke: I'm trying to hold my anxiety as much as possible, believe me. I just need someone to talk to you. Someone like you, Ms. Keiko. Please hear me out.

Keiko: What's the matter?

So, he says it for Keiko to listen that has something to do with Yusuke's art work.

Yusuke: Throughout my artistic career, there have been moments I've struggled with my skills or techniques...However, those struggles came to pass for me from time to time. I feel fine at times, to let it come back to me from time to time. In other words...The more I try to escape from it, the worse it'll get to me. It seems I am trapped in what we in the art world call a "slump"...

Keiko: It's call "stress" to hurt others out of nowhere...I know how it feels.

There was more for Yusuke to tell Keiko about him being the best artist at his high school.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko, are you already aware that I am attending Kosei on an art scholarship? I wish not to lose my scholarship, or I'll have to leave the school if I did. I love my art, I want to keep on doing it...The only goal I had in mind was the pursuit of pure beauty...That goal is what drove me onward. I want nothing more than to work hard from the "Sayuri" painting a lot more that I can do; and yet what do I have now? A lot of work, a dream to follow, and so much to keep it all inside my head? For art is work and beauty to show others on how talented you can do and a lot more in life is you use your paint brush to feel the dream happening. From all of this, I don't know if I can become an artist anymore...

He might quit? But Yusuke shouldn't!

Keiko: No, Yusuke! Don't you dare say that! Don't give up on your dreams, keep going! Follow your heart to not let this make you want to give up!

From Keiko's words made Yusuke see that he wasn't alone on this one...

Yusuke: ...My apologizes, Ms. Keiko. It seems I got carried away. But I can't let my lack of work go to waste like this. I only wish I can work on an art to have something to keep me going...

Keiko: You have friends like Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, Mr. Sakura, some of the students at your high school, and me-!

Yusuke: ...For love. I have you too for a friend to love very much, Ms. Keiko. So much for me to look at and to touch. Please, Ms. Keiko, look at the Sayuri painting.

She does to try to see what Yusuke wanted for Keiko to look at from the painting itself.

Keiko: It's a beautiful painting, Yusuke, but what about it?

Yusuke: It is beautiful from the work of art that I want to do and so much more from it. The true meaning of pure beauty! From you and this work of art, it still means nothing if I can create one like it from my designs. I'm scared is all...That's why I want to know more and to me loved by you, don't you see...?

He was holding Keiko to try to kiss her lips again.

Keiko: Yusuke, wait... (Not this again!)

Yusuke: A true artist for which I want to become, I can let it go. And I'm scared for it...All of it. And I can't this alone...For that part of me might go away, and I must not allow none of it to happen. I still want to be myself and follow my dreams. And no matter what, Ms. Keiko, I want to always love you so much for no other girl compare to Takamaki-san or Makoto Niijima cannot compare to you.

Close on getting kissed again, Keiko had to say something to Yusuke and to make him stop.

Keiko: Yusuke!

She pushes him a side with her arms.

Keiko: Sorry...It's never too late to keep on going, please don't give up on it, Yusuke, and having me to fall in love with your way won't work. I'm saying this as a friend and someone who loves you of a true friend you are. I didn't mean to push you away...

Yusuke: No, it's fine. That was my fault. I'm just happy I got this out of me to tell you about it, and only you. May be I need to have others to tell me things on how to do it, to keep my art work going no matter what it takes...I can at least try the best I can do. I'll be fine now. But will you, Ms. Keiko?

Keiko: What do you mean?

Now he tells her about the dream she had.

Yusuke: The other night I stayed over, you woke up from a terrible nightmare. From the look on your face, it wasn't the first time it happened, am I correct? Please tell me... 

She tries her best to describe it as Morgana listens in...

Keiko: (I knew someone would find out soon.) You're the first to learn about this, but it's a bad dream to see a monster hurting Akechi-Cun and me who appears every night and someone else who's in love with me. But this man's a bad one.

Yusuke: You two in danger from this monster and a stalker? That is strange...

Hard to talk about to be haunt Keiko's nightmares so much lately, and even Akechi's a lot on his own without any of them knowing about it yet.

Keiko: It's awful, Yusuke! This thing...I feel and looks real to be a beast of jealous of some kind, I never seen it before to hurt others and to hurt my Akechi-Cun for some reason even another man's in love with me to want me for himself and see my boyfriend get killed. Right in front of me...! I don't know how to end this nightmare of mine...

Yusuke places his hand on Keiko's and another to rub gently on Keiko's face to calm his friend.

Yusuke: You have to face these things, but you're not alone, Ms. Keiko. There might be a reason why it might be happening to you. I can't say how you can stop a nightmare from within your dreams, but you can tell me more who's in it. Tell me and I shall write it down to draw the two bad monsters in your dreams. I'm very good at it. So go ahead, Ms. Keiko, explain.

Keiko does her best to tell Yusuke on what they both might look like.

Keiko: Two to three times now it's been happening to me...One is a monster of a woman who may look pretty on the outside, but on the inside...she becomes a demon type of bat who enjoys killing people. And the other one's a man who loves me and I don't love...only to feel, look, and almost sound familiar to me, but it's not who I think it is underneath the appearances of his, I just know it. Sorry, Yusuke, but that's all I can tell you.

The best in small details from Keiko's words about two unknown monsters, but it was enough for Yusuke to write it all down.

Yusuke: It's fine, I got what I needed to do the rest. I'll come back on what I can draw from your details later...It might take a while. Listen, Ms. Keiko, don't cry. Please? Seeing you sad will make me sad too, stay strong and happy for the true beautiful self will never go away. I love that about you. As for this nightmare, tell the others about it and your boyfriend to help you out. You can beat this.

Nice words of love and friendship to come through for this girl.

Keiko: (If it'll beat those guys in my dreams...) If you say so, Yusuke. Thank you.

Yusuke: And thank you again for talking to me. I must be going now, Ms. Keiko, please take care and I'll see you again real soon.

He leaves for Yusuke will see Keiko later for them to say their goodbyes.

Keiko: Bye, Yusuke! And thanks again! (Such an odd boy, but a good friend to really care about me a lot, I like that.)

What a nice thing for Yusuke to do for Keiko to see what the two beings look like, it'll take time to make it happen real soon. As it started to rain outside just as Yusuke got on a train to get back to his school, Keiko and Morgana go out for a bit with an umbrella to use.

Morgana: Good idea, Madame Keiko, let's go out for a bit...And I heard about the bad dreams of yours, sorry.

For Keiko to get it for Morgana was also there for her.

Keiko: Thanks, Morgana, you're a true friend. Now let's go out.

Walking around a rainy night at the Shibuya Station Square and then Central Street for Keiko and Morgana see Yuuki to be hanging around the area with a umbrella of his own to go see how he was doing.

Yuuki: Amamiya...?

Keiko: How's it going, Yuuki?

He was always happy to see the woman he was in love with.

Yuuki: Oh, Amamiya, it's always nice to see you anytime...

Keiko: Listen, I need to ask you about something...I need to learn about a mafia around somewhere in Shibuya area, my friends and I can't do it alone. Could you help us...?

He hears Keiko loud and clear to try to see what he can do for the Phantom Thieves.

Yuuki: Between this one and the other hearts to change from the others I've told you about...For you, Amamiya, anything! I'll see what I can do. Just leave everything to me!

This allow Keiko to give Yuuki a friendly hug for him to like her touch.

Keiko: Aw, you're so sweet Yuuki, thank you so much.

Yuuki: Oh...I got hugged by Amamiya...

After getting his mind clear up, Yuuki will do his best to find something and he will get back to Keiko once he was done.

Keiko: Okay, until then it'll be about two week before it's too late. I'm counting on you, Yuuki. See you later.

Morgana: A good guy like Mishima is to have our back. You two are only friends, right?

Keiko: We are and we will to love as a friend only. Yuuki's a very nice guy.

He is for what he does to help out the Phantom Thieves too is amazing.

Yuuki: (Sweet and beautiful Amamiya hugged and asked for my help...What a woman...) Yes! I must find out about the mafia boss to get his heart change right away! I better get to work back home.

And off Yuuki goes back right away...Keiko helps out the Beef Bowl Shop again to give good word, help out others, tells about which food's better, and such to get paid for on a good helping part time job 'just a little' to earn a little something. And then calling it a night.

Morgana: We better head on home, Madame Keiko, there's more work to be done for us to take care of.

Keiko: Right.

For them to get some sleep until school tomorrow to get through the day...While also finding answers of the mafia boss soon enough before the two weeks will end.

Year 20xx

Day # 67 – June 6/15th – Wednesday

Riding the train to school while Keiko also reads one of her books along the way with Morgana. To be another rainy day, for the others to get to it after school to text one another, and so much to be going on so far to learn more of their next target; while during lunch time for Koba calls on Makoto to learn about what she was doing that wasn't part of their deal. Well, it was too late for the principal to do something very bad behind his back.

Koba: Niijima-kun! What is going on here?! Apparently the damage done by this so-called mafia has even reached our student body!

How will she get out of this one...?

Makoto: Well...

Koba: Not only are there victims, there are even rumors that some are involved with such crimes…I've even received inquiries from their guardians. Why is this happening…?

Makoto: Unfortunately, I don't have the answer for that...

Koba: This is the greatest disgrace in the history of this academy…If it were to be discovered…This is a vital issue for the student council! Did I not ask you to resolve it!?

Hard to play her part still as the student-council president to try to help out Koba.

Makoto: I'm...doing the best I can.

Koba: A-And I can trust you!? You must do something about this at once! You're the only one who is reliable around here…Don't let me down...

Hopefully way before two weeks too.

Makoto: …

Koba: From what I've heard, even the other students are starting to be dissatisfied with you. At this rate, you and I will both lose our roles at this school. Do you understand?

Makoto: I do. Please, just give me a little bit more time...

And hopefully it'll be enough time to learn of the Phantom Thieves' next target and information to gather before hand. Hard times on Makoto, huh? This will hopefully keep Koba a bit little bit more...During the afternoons for Keiko to do well in Mr. Hiruta's class to get another answer right to learn some more, the day of school finally ends. And with some of the good news – Ann is talking to someone who has trouble with the mafia thing to be in the classroom right now for Keiko and Morgana go to check on her.

Morgana: I wonder how Lady Ann's doing to be talking to one of the students who has tides with the mafia origination...Let's go see, Madame Keiko.

Walking up to hear what Ann talk to someone name Iida to give her all of the details on this high school boy to play a part of asking someone to borrow some money from him, or tries too.

Ann: And that's why I need to borrow some money right now, but I promise to pay you back later this week. Can you tell me about this part time job of yours, Iida-kun? It'll help me out to make some more money the more I know all about it.

He was being quiet to have trouble saying something...

Iida: ...Ah, you can get a better job than the special one I'm doing...Yeah, that's right. Besides, a pretty girl like you can do a lot better than what I do for my family's business, so much stuff to handle.

Ann: Huh...?

From the way Keiko felt something from this guy, he was lying.

Keiko: (Sweating a lot, have trouble speaking, hands moving around all nervous-like, and shaking all over...He's lying.)

Ann: Oh...Oh! Now that you mentioned it, yes...So, what I meant was...

She needs to a bit better in acting...

Morgana: This is going south really fast.

Ann: Oh, I meant the money is for my pet cat! Yeah! My poor kitty got ran over by a car to have an operation on for me to pay a lot...Oh, my poor Francois! I need to save my cat, I don't think I can go on without him!

This has got to work, with some luck...

Keiko: Pet cat?

Morgana: This better be a different cat and not me she's talking about.

And from there...This made Iida say something to Ann.

Iida: Come on, don't talk like that...

Ann: Then could you please tell me about the part-time job you do...? The rumors to be going around, you know...

Iida: Rumors...?! Was it Nishiyama who-

Oh! He said someone else's name some how to get Ann, Keiko, and Morgana's attention.

Ann: Nishiyama...? What about him?

Iida: Ah yeah, about that...

Now they were getting somewhere.

Morgana: I think she's not acting anymore, huh? Ann might be getting somewhere for us. We'll come back for them later...

With Morgana and Keiko giving Ann more time to talk more about this other person what Iida has mentioned, they step outside of the class room to see Yuuki next.

Yuuki: Amamiya, hi. I'm still working on the mafia thing...I might know a few things from the people who are victims in our school. Ask me for anything if you need some help.

Perfect timing! 

Keiko: Oh, I have one person to ask about...Yuuki, who's Nishiyama?

Yuuki: Nishiyama? He usually hangs out with Iida a lot. So you want to ask him...? I see why Takamaki-san's talking to Iida right now. However, I'm afraid I don't know where he is right now, Amamiya, I haven't seen him lately.

Keiko: It's fine...

Well, about Nishiyama shows up in school still very late once the day's over with.

Yuuki: He does stay a bit later after school's over. That's all I know...I'll see what else I can find out for you. I promise.

Keiko: Thanks again, Yuuki, you do that.

They did try for Yuuki to give Keiko and Morgana something to find this person right away...They look around every room, to hallways of the entire school to find Nishiyama from the inside and outside of the place, but nothing so far...Up until they go to the library room to find someone standing around and reading for Morgana might know something.

Morgana: Odd kid just standing up and reading alone with no one else around...? Madame Keiko, try to talk to him.

And she does to get something out of him.

Nishiyama: Oh, hello. You're cute for a transfer student.

Keiko: Hi, are you Nishiyama?

Nishiyama: Yes I am. Do you need something from me?

Keiko: Just a question I wish to ask...What's this job you're doing?

She and Morgana have the teenage boy right where they wanted him to be.

Nishiyama: Job...? What job? What about it...? I didn't want to do with it but my friend Iida did. That's something that Iida – Wait...He's been acting strange lately, you didn't do anything bad to him, right?

Keiko: Not me, no. I wish to ask you on what's been happening to your friend. I wish to help out.

This was news to him, only to get much worse than he thought it would be for Iida.

Nishiyama: What do you mean? Is he wrapped up into something shady...?

Keiko: Seems like it, please tell me what you do know about your friend? What happened to him?

He tells Keiko on what he remembers to see Iida doing something for her and Morgana to listen in...for those two went to Shibuya for a man to approach to them somewhere in Central Street; asking them if they wanted to try a easy part-time jobs to take on for Nishiyama didn't want to do it but his friend Iida did to ask more about doing a part-time job. With Keiko asking him about what type of job, Nishiyama left home on his own to leave his friend be for he said that he was too scared to ask. Really...?

Nishiyama: ...One day the two of us went to Shibuya, and a man approached us over near Central Street. He asked if we were interested in an easy part-time job…I said it wasn't, but Iida was into it…He was asking the guy all sorts of questions.…I was so scared I ended up going home alone…But according to Iida, it only takes ten minutes, and is good for people who don't stand out. Iida stated spending a lot of money. That's when his strange behavior began too…But that's all I know…That's enough, right?

Enough really...

Keiko: No, that's plenty for me to learn. Thank you.

Saying about it takes ten minutes for good people not to stand out. Then Keiko asked what happened afterwards...And Nishiyama said – Iida started spending a lot of money for his behavior completely changed. And that was it.

Nishiyama: Good. I hope Iida will stop whatever he's doing.

This has Morgana and Keiko getting something good so far.

Morgana: A man on Central Street, huh? Suspicious...Maybe he is the mafia boss committing all the crimes on others.

Keiko: He might be, Morgana. Ah, thanks again, Nishiyama.

Once they leave to text Yusuke the news on what they've found so far, and Yuuki texted Keiko back to say about this mafia boss is smuggling drugs for Keiko to have a feeling about to be right.

Morgana: A drug smuggling mafia boss to make students do part-time jobs somewhere in Shibuya Central Street...Let's see what Lady Ann got out of this Iida person yet.

For him and Keiko headed back to the class room for Ann tries to make Iida tell her about his part time job. Getting nothing, Keiko steps in to say something to the boy.

Ann: Keiko?

Keiko: Ann, I got this. You're name is Iida, right? I bumped into Nishiyama to tell us everything that's been happening to you lately and we want to know more about it please.

Iida: You too, Amamiya-chan? I told you both, I don't know...Wait. My friend Nishiyama told you everything that happened to me? That bastard...! Fine...If you already know about it, but I'll tell you more somewhere else quieter, Amamiya-chan, and only you. Follow me.

He leads Keiko outside of the classroom in the backroom to have a talk as Ann waited for her, and Morgana listens in.

Keiko: We're alone now, Iida, you can tell me everything you know.

And Iida does so since it was just him and Keiko in the room only.

Iida: What's up with you? Especially in front of everyone...Yeah, I got a job! So what? Isn't that normal? ...What're you getting at?

Keiko: Whoever you're looking for, Iida, you're a drug smuggler for this bad mafia boss. I have a key six sense of these things that something very wrong.

No use hiding it now.

Iida: H-How did you know...? Six sense? I only told one person about that...Of all people, I can't believe you were the only one who find out...You're right...They told me they had an easy part-time job for me, and I ended up smuggling drugs...All I had to do was put envelops into coin lockers, and they said they'd give me a hefty payback.

So that's how it was done to smuggle drugs from one place to another secretly.

Keiko: I've seen those tricks done in movies a lot...

Iida: I didn't know what was in the envelops though! Still, this is what came out of it...

Keiko: And because of this, you're being threaten?

Seems like out from the way Iida looked scared to want out of it, but he couldn't.

Iida: So you knew, huh...? They started threatening me right after they deposited the money into my bank account...They had pictures of me carrying the goods. Said they'd expose what I did unless I paid them off...

Keiko: (Blackmailing...How awful!)

Iida: You know...why are you even asking me this stuff, Amamiya-chan? Are you just gonna use my job to blackmail me too..?

Keiko: Never! I want to help!

And she does for Iida to barely know Keiko, but he somehow believes in her words.

Ide: I see...Sorry. Well even if you were planning on doing that, I don't have any money I could give you...If you're really interested in that job, try heading over to Central Street. That's where they told me about it...

Keiko: (The same place Nishiyama said where it was...)

That's all he could tell Keiko about it.

Iida: I-I told you everything you want to know, right? Can I go?

Keiko: You're good, Iida, you can go now. I just wanted to know is all.

Iida: Very well and if you do go, good luck. You'll be needing a lot of it.

Once he left, Keiko text message Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke one what she could gather today and for Morgana to see and hear it all.

Morgana: Now that's team work, Madame Keiko! Let's head on home for us to plan on another thing to learn about the mafia gang tomorrow. We're getting close.

They were, that's for sure...While heading back at Cafe Leblanc and texting her friend about what they have to do to find the mafia boss next, Keiko calls up Kawa to help her free times with more guys to see to be good and get paid fine to having her room cleaned afterwards for another break for them to talk to each other once Kawa was done being the maid servant for Keiko to say her thanks, and gets paid again. For Keiko to try out the maid outfit that Kawa gave to her to fit just well to feel silly wearing it.

Keiko: Oh, no...

Kawa: What's wrong? I think it looks good on you. Wait until your Akechi sees this.

Keiko: Becky! I know I would use this for my boyfriend, but you don't have to rub it in...!

A nice way to make Keiko look cuter.

Kawa: What? It suits you well. Thanks for another help and a good payment today. Wants some chocolate to celebrate?

A nice way to call it a night to eat a few chocolate pieces together.

Keiko: Sure, I'll getting a bit hungry.

Kawa: Another job well done for me as a maid, thanks to you, Keiko.

Keiko: Yeah. (It's good to see other people smile, like Ms. Kawakami in her maid job to find the right person to help out.)

For the eat a bit and have fun for the night, until more to do for Keiko the next morning after school's over...

Year 20xx

Day # 68 – June 6/16th – Thursday

Going on the train to be hot and humanity outside for Morgana hated it as he and Keiko headed to school, and from after school as Keiko and Morgana meet up at their hide out with Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke to hear from Shujin Academy and other places...that students are losing money to get threaten and tricked from the mafia in Central Street of Shibuya, and the Phantom Thieves need to find out who the boss is right away.

Morgana: All good?

Ryuji: Mkay, we're all here.

Ann: You guys seen lots of high school students around this place? This must be where the mafia business is happening.

Seems like it for there were a lot out and it was hard to tell who was going to this person.

Yusuke: It's hard to tell given the people who are all over the place.

Keiko: Either way, you guys, we still have to try something.

Whether it looks, seems, or as difficult as it looks right now, those guys being the Phantom Thieves and such are still on the case.

Ryuji: Yeah, Keiko, you said it! We're gonna grab 'em by the tail!

Keiko: (Which one...? The mafia boss or the tiger...?)

A little joke there, it was time to have a look around down in Central Street.

Ann: Keiko, try heading over to Central Street to find any leads or clues we can get on the mafia boss.

It was time to split up – Keiko and Morgana have a look around as Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke go their separate ways to find out other parts around the area as well.

Ryuji: Time for us to hunt down for some shady lookin' people!

And off they go...

Morgana: Okay, Madame Keiko, I'm with you all the way through this. So let's get to work.

Lots of look around to talk to some random people, to start searching around to asking others some questions won't be so easy to do...

Keiko: Ah, yeah...I'll see what I can come up with. (Though there's a lot to be questioned...Still, we have to try.) Here we go, Morgana.

Time to get to the part of the searching...Keiko and Morgana look around town to see three group of teenage boys going up to the man in a suit to ask him for another job to take on...

Menacing Man: Hey, aren't you interested in all the hottest brand names? We're having a special sale just over there. How 'bout you go take a peek?

Pierced Man: We ordered way too much, so I have a ton left over. We ordered way too much, so I have a ton left over. My boss'll kill me if I go back to him with all these extras. Look, I'll sell 'em to you for cheap. Whaddya say?

Normal Male Student: What should we do?

Brown-haired Male Student: It depends on the price, wouldn't you say?

To cops trying to find any leads as well...

Officer 1: Once again, nothing to report. There are many people falling victim, yet no perpetrators...

Officer 2: They appear and disappear as they please… Not only that, but they blend in with normal teenagers...

Officer 1: Stop complaining! If we don't try getting information, people will say the police are useless! The media are already on our case, and the higher-ups aren't doing a thing…This is bad for morale...

Only to sell him something cheap, to then asking a bum to tell Keiko about someone near the train station to be doing something to check out next.

Bum: I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't been here long. Try talking to someone else. I only know one guy around here…Sometimes I see him in the alley across the way, but I don't think he's there today. He might be near the station. Go there if you wanna see him.

Going around the area 'as well as Makoto keeping an eye on them', Keiko and Morgana kept on going to be very busy right now. Seeing another bum 'or homeless man', for those two lost their jobs because of the mafia used them to take all of their money with no home or anything else, to remember a code word to getting in for teenagers.

Homeless Man: What's with that scary look on your face? Hmmm...A part-time job…? You're not talking about some ordinary job, huh? Take my advice: Don't do it. They'll squeeze every last penny out of you with threats and extortion. Some of my friends have fallen victim to their schemes…That mafia is evil, I tell you. Just don't go anywhere near that mafia. But just so you know who to avoid, I'll teach you how to tell them apart from normal people. They use some weird phrases. Code words, you know. That's how they communicate with each other. Anyway, watch out if you hear any of that stuff. They'll try to come for you even during the day. They're relentless when it comes to targeting teens.

Could this be a clue? Sounds like it for Keiko to text it to the other three and for Morgana to tell her to keep on searching around some more.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, head back upstairs from the train station to listen on what these guys are talking about something very odd-like.

And so she does to hear two girls talk about a girl thing to buy to coast a lot and two couples saying about buying a very high price video thing! Well, those two weren't important to be a every day thing...Going up stairs area of the Teikyu Building Ginza Line Gate to look around there next 'as Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke had something they might've found'; to hear nothing but people complain on their cell phones to go to Central Street next to see some kids were talking about something but be all small stuff. For Ryuji to help out an old lady at the train station.

Ryuji: Well, this sucks for me.

Nice try though...Next was Ann, only to hear of someone making videos of girls in it. To not be a job, but it's not the drug thing.

Ann: I guess I made a mistake.

And as for Yusuke – trying to see any bad looking arcade areas, the cop was not so helpful with him.

Yusuke: This is more difficult than I thought.

It was up to Keiko and Morgana now to find out the rest. Seeing more around the corner area of the city, Makoto bumps into Keiko with luck.

Makoto: Oh, Keiko...How's the search going?

Keiko: Hi, Makoto. Well, we're getting somewhere so far to find out more in Shibuya. Such a big town this is. (And lots to discover to give us the answers we need.)

Makoto: It is, isn't it? Well, the more you keep on searching to hear something important, the better.

That's when the two and Morgana hear someone talking to them.

Stranger Guy: Hey, ladies...Are you two lost? Do you need somewhere to work to get through your days? I mean it's really easy. You both can say it's a special type of delivery job.

What luck for them to not look around so much for Makoto to see that as well as Keiko and Morgana.

Makoto: Lucky us, huh?

Stranger Guy: Yeah, high school students. You two want more for your allowance, right?

Now it was up to Makoto to try getting some answers out of the man for Keiko to see her work go vey well.

Makoto: I got this, Keiko...So, by delivery, you mean that of suspicious material?

Stranger Guy: Ha, you're a funny girl.

Like he'll say anything to them, but he just did.

Makoto: So you won't answer me? Then I was right...

Stranger Guy: Hey, why are you asking so many questions?

About to start some trouble on Makoto, Keiko had to say something to stop the man.

Keiko: Hey, stop it! Violence isn't the answer.

He does in time to leave it be before things have gotten much worse.

Makoto: ...Oh.

Stranger Guy: What? It was a joke. Yeah, I wasn't going to hurt her. You know that. Why would I get so worked up on dumb kids? Anyways, I can't stay here long, later.

He takes off after that, for Keiko and Makoto might've gotten somewhere for their answer to come right at them, another clue that was found 'in person'. But before the man leaves, Makoto says this...

Makoto: If any trouble like this, we can tell your boss all about it you know.

Stranger Guy: Like any of you two girls know what he is if you tried! That's a good one!

Leaving to be laughing at something to be impossible, but not for the other three to be aware of the mafia to meet with one of them.

Keiko: That was close...

Makoto: But we know something after seeing and hearing it, right Keiko? I'm pretty sure he's part of the mafia we're looking for.

Keiko: I'm still amazed you figured it out on your own, Makoto, you're good.

Makoto: It was nothing on what I can do.

Keiko: I guess going after him might be a bad move?

Makoto: Until we find more answers, let's not follow him right now. Also, Keiko, thanks for sticking up for me. Well, I'm going home until the next searching happens. Good luck.

A good student Makoto was to be hard at work, with a big heard and a good brain to solving things well for Keiko knows of her good nature.

Morgana: A tricky mafia boss to get things done without getting caught, no wonder why the police never caught this guy yet. We better keep doing on what we do best, Madame Keiko.

Once Keiko texts her three friends on what she found out so far, they call it a day to meet up somewhere else tomorrow 'just in case they were drawing too much attention right now on the streets in the area'. And so, Keiko and Morgana headed back at Leblanc to do just that. Once they came back, Keiko was getting a call on her cell phone from someone unknown person.

Keiko: (An unknown cell phone number...?) Hello?

Makoto: Keiko? This is Makoto Niijima.

Keiko: Hey, how did you get a hold of this number?

She knows her ways to get something she needs to get done.

Makoto: I have my ways, nothing too bad to getting. I just wanted to say to you again is thanks for helping me out from that freak. Sorry about calling you out of nowhere too, but...It just didn't feel right keeping this from you, so...That's all for today. Bye.

Makoto hangs up afterwards to be weird for Keiko to get a call from someone she barely knows of.

Sojiro: Was that another girl's voice I heard on the phone? It was someone from your school to come in to ask for your number, so I gave it to her...Someone who was some student-council president.

Now it makes sense where Makoto got the number from...

Morgana: She did apologize at least...Maybe this Niijima woman's not so bad.

And from taking care of the plant and aiding Sojiro from things to clean up and coffee making, Keiko and Morgana calls it a night to do more work tomorrow after school once again...With a lot of rating's and people talking about the Phantom Thieves to liking their work for some of them out there, with other people questioning of securities to be big from the breakdowns to shutdowns to be a lot about the event happening. Not all of them, no. They also needed the Phantom Thieves to really help them out.


	43. Things get Crazier at Night time

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 43 - Things get Crazier at Night time

Year 20xx

Day # 69 – June 6/17th – Friday

Keiko and Morgana take a train to get to school once again for Akechi to see his true love again to make this morning a good one for them both.

Akechi: Keiko, I'm glad I can see you sometimes before we both head off to school.

From holding each other and kissing to make it all count.

Keiko: It does make our days better when we see each other, Akechi-Cun.

Akechi: Still, what a mucky weather we've been having lately for Summer to start off differently. Strange, it's been like that for the Phantasm Thieves haven't been showing up lately. How odd...They'll make another move soon for me to witness it this time, what do you think, Princess?

What can Keiko come up with to hide everything from her own boyfriend?

Keiko: Ah...I wish I knew. (Only because the rest of us in the team does.) I guess we'll know more about them if it ever happens again maybe.

Akechi: I think you're right, Keiko, I'm the same thing. There's nothing to have no proof of them other than some people to change their ways. But I'm sure they'll target someone to gather other's attention soon enough.

She tries to see if Keiko's boyfriend was doing well.

Keiko: Akechi?

Akechi: ...Sorry, I think quietly like this. What I said on TV about the Phantom Thieves, I really need to step up my game. If I know what they're doing is true and for justice, this will change everything.

Keiko: (That might change everything if it does.) Without turning them in if it's true?

Akechi: I'll have to see for myself, so hopefully...Princess, I have to get going but I'll miss and love you. I hope for us to go out again later.

The kissed, hugged, and went to their different trains to go to their own schools.

Keiko: You too, Akechi-Cun, and we will go out soon. Bye!

And from having a long day of school to go through...Keiko and Morgana go with Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke to a karaoke type of restaurant to eat there. Well, it was the only place they could eat instead while talking about stuff 'even though the musics of people singing from next doors were both very annoying to hear'. And to talk about getting any other leads of the mafia boss yet, but again there was nothing right now.

Ryuji: For real? We didn't get anything?!

Keiko: I think we got bad singers more than getting good news, Ryuji...Too nosy!

And the other people were bad at singing too.

Ann: Tell us about it, Keiko. God, they suck...

Ryuji: Man, we're goin' nowhere with this...Hey, can't we ask Miss President to change it up?

Ann: You mean change our target?

Was that possible even if they tried asking Makoto to do so, or does she have her real reasons for them to target Junya?

Ryuji: We just gotta show our justice to satisfy her, right? There are tons of shitty adults in this world. It's not like it matter who we're goin' after. She says this is for the students, but I bet it's just so she can go brag about it on college apps.

Makoto wouldn't do anything that bad even if she wanted to.

Ann: But that mafia's stealing money from kids. We can't just accept that! It doesn't matter who the target came from anymore.

Both Yusuke and Keiko have to go with Ann on this one, not that Ryuji's half wrong about it.

Keiko: I agree with Ann. Sorry, Ryuji, we get it. But still, we can't let others get hurt from these bad mafia people.

Yusuke: Ann's right. We want to give courage to the week. Isn't this the perfect target to accomplish that goal?

Keiko: Of course it is!

Still hearing more bad singing from the other room.

Yusuke: They really have no talent.

Ryuji: I never thought it'd be this nosy if you were singin'...Anyways, I'm sure we'll shut Akechi's words up if we pull this off, but-

And they should do it to prove some of the other people and Akechi wrong of the Phantom Thieves fighting for justice.

Yusuke: That's exactly why we should do it.

Morgana: It all comes down to Intel in the end...If we don't start finding tips on that front, we'll never get any further than this...

Thinking for more answers to find, how can they and who will they ask?

Yusuke: There has to be someone who has what we need.

Keiko: (What if we...?) Wait, what about asking one of the media people or something?

For Keiko to come with an idea that help out the others to get more answers, by asking one of the media people. There was one person they can talk to...

Ann: ….That's right! Good thinking, Keiko! What about that journalist?

Ohya is one of the journalist to talk to since she's been doing a lot of work longer than anyone else in Shibuya.

Keiko: Ohya? Oh yeah, I ran into her from the train station to be doing well.

Morgana: You mean the woman who was stalking out Madarame's house?

Keiko: And saving her from the Shadow...? The one and only.

They remember seeing the woman when Ann and Ryuji stopped Ohya's Shadow.

Ryuji: Oh yeahhh, I completely forgot about her! We did save her...Also, didn't she give you her card, Keiko?

Keiko: Still got it on me.

She gets it out of her school bag to have Ohya's information and such on the card, who works for the Maiasa Newspaper.

Yusuke: ...This is for a rather major publication.

Ryuji: You think we can trust her?

They have to do this.

Morgana: There's no other way.

Keiko: She's our only lead we have to get some answers.

Ann: OK, let's contact her.

As Keiko tries to contact Ohya to talk to her on the phone, Ann calls up the booth to see if they needed anything else.

Ann: Oh, yes. Thank you...He's says our time's up. Should we extend it?

Ryuji: Happy hour's over, yeah? C'mon, lets just go.

Even with Yusuke to drink something to not taste so well to him.

Yusuke: How wasteful!

Keiko: Yusuke...?

Coughing the drink out a lot, Yusuke will be fine.

Yusuke: There's no need to worry, Ms. Keiko, I'll be fine. But the drinks here are awful.

Ryuji: Anyways, guess we just gotta wait for that journalist to email us back.

Keiko: I did that since Ohya didn't answer my call.

Ryuji: Good thinkin', Keiko, the waiting game begins now...Just let us know ASAP when she responds! Got it, Keiko?

Keiko: I will, you guys, once Ohya gets back with me.

As the five leave for the day to end today, as Keiko and Morgana return back at Cafe Leblanc to aid Sojiro on another home work to be done. After texting her friends about today and then texting Kawa to come over to organize things to see some good guys to work for as a maid to get paid for thanks to Keiko's help and then get some for herself for the two to hang out tonight. Time for a feast for Kawa to make for herself and another for Keiko to enjoy together. Mmmm...Look tasty, and using a hot pot for it.

Kawa: Well...did you enjoy the "Maid's Cooking" and "Together with a Maid" services I provided today? The high-end cup noodles really do make a difference, don't they?

A nice night to enjoy a meal with a teacher/friend like Kawa was 'as Becky to be a maid'.

Keiko: Yeah, they do. You're a well cook.

This has Kawa feel happy for Keiko to commented on her work.

Kawa: I thought you'd agree, Boss! For you as a girl, Keiko, I'll be calling you "Master". As for the good men I work for, they call each of them my "Masters".

Keiko: I'm cool if being called your boss sometimes.

She didn't mind at all.

Kawa: They are pretty complicated though...It says to drain the hot water once and leave the sauce packet on the lid so it gate warm...Don't request any men who complain or treat women badly, Keiko, please remember it well...You wouldn't let me go to the guys like those, okay?

Sounds very promising for Keiko to make sure for Kawa to get good costumer males to go to.

Keiko: I hear you, I will do so.

Kawa: Hmmm...And no other reason to be lying to me?

Keiko: Heh! As if.

The two girls laughing together to be making a joke, Kawa seems to trust in her student/friend Keiko more and more.

Kawa: Hahaha! I guess I can't complain from you since I'm doing this for the money. *yawn* I'm so tired...

Someone's been working so hard.

Keiko: I hope you're not overworking too much, Becky.

Kawa: I'm trying not to. We had a faculty meeting just the other day. Why do they have to last so long...? Thanks to the Phantom Thieves...The students have been really restless lately.

Keiko: (Oh, boy...) Is that bad?

Kawa: The teachers can't agree on what to do about them or the Phantom Thieves. I wish they talked more about our bonus instead. I heard they might even cut the teacher' salaries...I'm so sick of it...

Oh, it's about school work to be on Kawa's mind to not hate the Phantom Thieves, but to get more money.

Keiko: I can help you find more guys to give you money. It's all for your sister, right?

Kawa: Really, Keiko? You're a true partner, Boss! *sigh* ...I'm going to be in trouble if I don't pick up more shifts.

Soon, Kawa's cell phone rings to answer it to take this on the other side of Keiko's room.

Keiko: Another phone call?

Kawa: Oh yes, excuse me...Hello! What...? How much?! I can't...Yes, but...! That...That's true...Sure...Yes...Yes, I understand...Yes, it's my responsibility, after all...

After taking the call, it didn't sounds so good at all for Kawa to walk back to Keiko to notice her listening in...By accident.

Keiko: Ah, Becky...? (I don't like where this is going.)

Kawa: Oh, did you hear that? Haha...Yeah, I'm a little behind on my sister's medical bills.

Keiko: Oh... (I knew it.) Must be that expensive then.

Sure sounds like it.

Kawa: Uh, apparently it's some crazy incurable disease, so there's a lot of fees and extra charges! That's why it would really help if you help me get other guys to request me.

Keiko: Really?

Kawa: Oh, never mind. You're my student. I can't keep relying on your help...Ughhh...What am I going to do...?

Keiko: Are you sure?

Instead, Kawa just smiles to try to feel cheerful in front of Keiko to not to make things worse.

Kawa: Anyway, it's time for me to go, Keiko. Hey, feel free to call me to do housework. It doesn't have to be through the maid service. I live close by, so I can stop over whenever you need me to work again. Besides, I'm worried that you can't cook or do laundry because you don't have your parents...Oh, and if your friends suddenly come over, can always leave out the back way. In case if it ever happened.

Besides trying to pay more for her so call 'sister's medical bills', to get a call from someone for Keiko to tell that she was hiding something.

Keiko: If you say so, Becky, until the next client to find later. (A lot to be on Kawa's mind and I hope to help her out in any way I can.) Ah...We should eat the meal first before you leave?

Afterwards, the two have a toast with coffee to enjoy their work in teamwork and friendship of theirs before the teacher/maid leaves the cafe..

Kawa: Oh, why not? Here's to us, Keiko. Friendship, teaching in school, and a lot of work to getting both of our jobs done. To you also allowing for me to let you skip classes sometimes.

Keiko: And more to keep on going to fix both of our problems too. Cheers!

A nice night to celebrate 'besides going through a rough phone call again' and then call it a day for Kawa to go home and Keiko to get some sleep to have a good weekend off now 'with more investigating to be done'. Meanwhile, Sae asks Makoto about something at their place...

Sae: I received a call from your school today. They were asking if you've made any lifestyle changes recently.

Makoto: Huh...?

This was news for Makoto to hear this coming from her hard working older sister.

Sae: I gave them a suitable enough answer, but…is there some kind of issue at school?

Beside helping out a lot of students from being blackmailed and scam from the mafia, but it's not like Sae wouldn't like hearing it from Makoto from what's been going on a her school.

Makoto: No…It's nothing. I'm sorry to worry you.

Sae: ...You've been coming home late these days. I doubt you would do such a thing, but try to avoid wandering around Shibuya late at night. I've heard stories of girls your age throwing their lives away out there. They got involved in criminal acts and were blackmailed into working at illegal sex establishments...

This Student Council President just goes along with it. And yeah, it's never good for a woman to sell her body for sex. It's just plain sad.

Makoto: …I've heard rumors about that as well. People have been mentioning it at school.

Sae: ...These aren't mere rumors. I know of a few such cases.

Makoto: …...

I guess Sae's been on Junya's case for a long time now. Asking her little sister about any changes lately, to be the same for Makoto to get better in her school work only; Makoto says it was fine for Sae to say she's been coming home late a lot.

Sae: Well, it should be nothing or you to worry about. Just concentrate on your studies for now.

Really...? It's nothing to worry about it at all for Sae to leave it like that and for Makoto to not let this go on for much longer. To have Keiko and the other Phantom Thieves have to find Junya and fast.

Makoto: They're unforgivable...!

To also be very careful at night times to stay away from Shibuya because of the crimes to get much worse lately, for Makoto has to see the Phantom Thieves stop this mafia boss and his gang members real soon.

Year 20xx

Day # 70 – June 6/18th – Saturday

The next day for Keiko to text her three things to wait for Ohya to get back to her, as Makoto talk to one of the students 'being Iida' from school to talk about the problem of this male student.

Iida: Niijima-senpai...Aren't you going to help me? You said you would keep it a secret, but rumors have started getting out…Wait…You didn't leak that information, did you!?

From the mafia forcing you to work for selling drugs? Yeah, it's that bad.

Makoto: Calm down…They're still targeting you?

Iida: Even that delinquent found out. He might try and threaten me too…Why is this happening to me…? I can't afford to keep paying...

Makoto: I've found some clues regarding your incident. I just need you to wait a bit longer.

Iida: You're really gonna help…? Everyone thinks you're just doing it for a letter of recommendation...

Makoto: That's not true. My goal here is to protect the students of this school…

Iida: Then please…please hurry...

Time was running out really fast. Asking for some help about the mafia issue – for Makoto said for she was still working it out to get it done somehow to speed it up before two weeks are up.

Makoto: …. (I better hurry...In the name of justice.)

With Keiko and Morgana going out for a while to get a text message from Yusuke to see him somewhere at Shibuya Station Underground Walkway, to help out another friend on something to do...To also do another request in Mementos later on.

Operation Quest - Phantom Thieves VS Burglary Ring = Target (Kazuya Makigami)

And then Yusuke needed some help on something...? Like what?

Morgana: It's Yusuke.

Keiko: Hi, Yusuke. What are you doing here at the train station all alone?

Yusuke: I wish to ask of you on what it feels like when we're in the Metaverse when we change people's hearts. What does it feel like to you, Ms. Keiko?

A very good question there – what does it feel like when the Phantom Thieves do it? Keiko does her best to answer for her friend.

Keiko: (Wow, someone asking me a question on what if type of feeling when we're in the Metaverse...So how do I describe this to Yusuke?) It's like a dream world or something like it.

Yusuke: It does...? Well, it feels like we're in a whole in world.

Keiko: And a whole lot more...I know! Yusuke, come with me. Morgana, you don't mind staying put?

Morgana: It's fine.

With him doing so, Keiko and Yusuke entered in the Metaverse of the Mementos from there 'to not wonder off too far', for Keiko explains to Yusuke all about what they do, change, help, stop and more as the Phantom Thieves on what they see around them...Lots of explaining to be told.

Keiko: Okay, Yusuke, pay close attention as I explain the wonders from within Metaverse of Mementos area. Which is where we're in right now by the way. Now between those two are like this...

Tayla: I'll explain this one for Keiko to say to Yusuke.

Mementos - Mementos is the Palace for everyone's hearts. Free missions unrelated to the story are done here so that they can steal the hearts of humans on these missions. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts explore the dungeon by using Morgana's bus form. It appears to be a massive series of subway tunnels with wooden train tracks in place of rails, with various features of a prison such as chains or bars. Exploring it is also required to advance various confidants, as heist requests related with those confidants will be issued, which must be cleared before they can be progressed further. The Shadows in upper Mementos resemble those of black humanoids with numerous masks, but the ones in the depths resemble security guards. The Shadows in the Qliphoth World resemble robotic, faceless angels. Mementos is divided into multiple "paths," each of which has its own unique architecture and floors, referred as "areas." They are randomly generated and areas open up as the fame of the Phantom Thieves grows with each Palace they defeat.

Palaces - A Palace is a manifestation of "distortion", strong negative and corrupt thoughts that warp the perceptions of people into a hazard for themselves and others. According to Morgana, most people's negative and corrupt thoughts are blended together into the Metaverse in a location called Mementos, which is a Palace for all of humanity. However, particularly corrupt individuals manifest personal Palaces that is solely inhabited by their Shadow Self. If the Palace is formed by said reasons, its owner will also become amnesiac towards any of the events that caused it to form due to dissociative ammensia, but objects containing it will appear in their own Palaces as they represent subconscious knowledge, so it is possible for its owner to enter it to recollect them. The hosts of Palaces are often unaware of its existence, and if they were infiltrated by someone, they will not generate any adverse effects for its hosts in the real world until the Palace is destroyed or the host's Shadow Self is killed. All Palaces draw in Shadows, which help to protect them and fend off intruders and cognitive existences projected by the host appear in the Palace, which are either passive, as in the case of Princess Ann in Kamoshida's Palace or pose a threat to intruders such as the robots in Okumura's Palace. The stronger the person's corruption, the stronger the Shadows will be in the Palace. While cognitive existences do not affect their counterparts in reality, the Shadows still represent the unconsciousness there, so the Phantom Thieves of Hearts establish code names for all of their members to avoid identity exposure during their infiltration. Also, Morgana states that directly entering from the main entrance of a Palace is a no-go option for a Phantom Thief, since that will alert any Shadows inside the Palace to take action. To activate access to a Palace, it requires to input the Metaverse Navigator app with four pieces of crucial information by voice: full name of the host, location of the Palace in reality, title of the host and the form the Palace takes. Palaces serve as the main battleground for the Phantom Thieves and the ones explored by them in game each represent one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Deep within a Palace is a Treasure, a physical representation of the Palace owner's wicked or negative thoughts and desires. Once the Phantom Thieves of Hearts successfully infiltrate a Palace, find the treasure, and establish an escape route, they send a calling card to the owner in the real world in order for the Treasure to take on a physical form. Once a Treasure has been taken and the Shadow Self of the owner has been defeated, the Palace immediately crumbles and permanently disappears, and the host's personality will undergo a massive change. The Treasures can be taken into the real world and can be pawned off. For the Phantom Thieves, the Treasures are used to fund their activities. The Thieves will have a deadline to complete a Palace each time it is unlocked. If this deadline is not met, a game over scene will be triggered. Exploring a Palace takes out the entire daytime period and there will be a deadline for the initial infiltration, the exploration round, sending a calling card to the target and stealing the treasure.

Now back to our story...

Keiko: Now you get it?

Seems that Yusuke does to describe it more from his art work, to even doing it right now in his Fox outfit.

Yusuke: Yes...So much details of darkness, fear, and emptiness to deal with, so much. I'm starting to understand more, Ms. Keiko, that you've told me about this place. This distorted realm, teeming with Shadows...The physical embodiment of the desires of the human heart...The same thing which brought forth the beauty of the "Sayuri" can also create such morbid fabrications…but I actually find that aspect to be quite fascinating…The heart is akin to an abyss…Now, regarding the source of my slump…I actually have an idea. In that other dimension, I saw the perversion of Madarame's heart…At that moment, the art realm I had so much faith in was distorted by greed and unchecked desires. That is when the true ugliness of the world became clear to me…And from that point forward, my brush has been stayed by crippling hesitation…Does pure beauty truly exist…? And if so, can hands tainted by Madarame's depravity capture it…? Considering such intense questions only served to distance me from reality. Doubt filled my mind. I struggled to find a reason to move my brush again…And honestly…I still have yet to discover a suitable answer.

While Yusuke was learning as he was painting in Mementos.

Keiko: (I didn't think he would bring his art work here.) Well, I'm glad to helped.

And from there, seeing the entire place, stopping slime type of Shadows for the two to fight with to in end seconds, and then Yusuke sees it all to understand what Keiko was trying to tell him.

Yusuke: It seems I've become too passionate. I'm glad you were here with me, Ms. Keiko. You have my thanks...You're like Theo, only he's not a woman like you are.

Keiko: I'll take that as a comment.

Yusuke: I knew you'll understand...But I worry you may not get what I mean. It was a figure of speech. I was referring to Van Gogh's brother, Theo.

Yeah, a lot to explain who those two were from long ago...

Keiko: Van Gogh and Theo...?

He explains it all to Keiko to listen in.

Yusuke: Van Gogh did not achieve fame in his lifetime, but found an admirer and supporter in his brother.

Keiko: Oh, thanks. I think I get it, and saying on what happened to one of them and so on...

She seems to understand it a bit more.

Yusuke: Well, there aren't many who are willing to deal with my...eccentricity. And those skills you use to summon other Shadows who become Personas, right? Behold!

Yusuke's quick drawing skills can also make cards for the people she knows and separately from the Persona powers she gets...Awesome!

Keiko: My powers from the masks can make cards appear from other Personas I've gotten...! Wow, Yusuke, you have a great gift!

This makes him blush to understand a lot more after today.

Yusuke: My art skills work very well in this world. Listen, Ms. Keiko...While helping you and the others, I wish to do this more to have power turn into cards...On what you got for any Personas to use so far, and more to have. If that's all right with you.

Keiko: Yeah, Yusuke, it's a deal.

Yusuke: Good. I'm looking forward to doing this some more.

Keiko: And other Shadows to turn to Personas for me to use their abilities in battle. OK then! (For my dear friend Yusuke, his skills are wonderful to use in battle, a form of trust and love of our friendship proves it all.)

And it does for Yusuke to love Keiko 'to be more than friends to him', Keiko cares about him a lot as his dear friend.

Tayla: Going to the present day for Keiko to talk more about Yusuke and her on what they just did and can do, even others to find on their goal to train as well and aiding others for Sae to get the picture. 'Besides that being literal saying'. Knowing about the art work and cards for Sae to see, for one in the group was a great artist; to that point to also learn more about Yusuke as Fox to aid Keiko/Joker a lot in the group to draw the cards that are captured and saved it all in Keiko's mask.

Sae: Multiple cards were discovered among your belongings—replicas of the same design. I don't have a clue how these cards were used, but someone proficient in the arts was close to you...What were you having this person do!? Well, Keiko?

Back to the past time again. Another Confidant with Yusuke now for Keiko to have another slot open for her? You've guessed it. For it was happening...

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Emperor Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

Tayla: Emperor Arcana # 12 - Yusuke Kitagawa

In tarot readings, the Emperor symbolizes the desire to control one's surroundings, and its appearance could suggest that one is trying too hard to achieve this, possibly causing trouble for others; some elements in life are just not controllable. Game play wise, the Personas of the Emperor Arcana are Personas typically excelling in lightning-based and physical attacks; these Personas are almost always kings or emperor figures, but may simply be important male figures and deities. Typically, the king of a mythological pantheon is of the Emperor Arcana. Within the Persona universe, characters of the Emperor Arcana are often male leaders or father figures (or both). Often times, the Emperor character is troubled by something very personal, and doesn't know how to deal with it.

Cool! That makes twelve so far, and still keep on coming for Keiko Amamiya/Joker, leader of the Team Phantom of the Phantom Thieves.

Yusuke: We've done enough for today, Ms. Keiko; I've completed a rough sketch. I'll finish this back at the dorm.

Keiko: For others I've given you a little to boost up more Personas to summon? Oh yes, Yusuke, please do. No need to rush though. Take plenty of your time.

Yusuke: I will...I'll contact you once I'm done. Just a little kiss from the hand, to know that I'll still love you even as friends.

A nice way for him to do to get that Keiko was happy to have a boyfriend like Akechi.

Keiko: I'm glad we're friends. Let's help back home and I'll see you later, Yusuke, and so will Morgana.

Once they return to the real world, Keiko leaves with Morgana to go back to Cafe Leblanc and Yusuke goes back to his dorms at his high school.

Yusuke: Goodbye for now, Ms. Keiko, I'll see you later.

And what a day it was to be a lesson to learn and such, only for Keiko to get a text message from someone for her and Morgana to both look at it together while sitting on the bed. Surprised! It's the journalist herself Ohya, as she finally emails Keiko back!

Keiko: Morgana, the email came back from Ohya.

They read it saying of the name that she was hanging out at...

Morgana: The Crossover Bar...This is the same journalist who wants you to meet with her right now...? Looks like this Crossover Bar place is somewhere in Shinjuku.

Keiko: Yeah, but for me to go there alone...? Will you be there for me?

Morgana: I guess I should...It's rough at night time for kids to be out that late sometimes unless they're on school vacation. Madame Keiko, just brace yourself for this, also you should tell the others where you're going to.

Keiko does it right away for Yusuke, Ryuji, and Ann to get the news already. For Ryuji will 'of course' go with Keiko on this one to leave the other two to not worry so much. As the two changed into different clothing...they go out down town during the night time along with Morgana, for them to take the train all the way there to meet up with Ryuji.

Ryuji: Yes! Goin' on a date with Keiko!

Morgana: It's not a date!

Keiko: Ryuji, I'm happy you're helping us out. We better get the tickets to go to this place first.

The three go do that from the Teikyu Building Ginza Line Ticket Gate to get another train ride to Shinjuku, to the Shibuya Train Square, and to the train to take them to the area where they needed to be and see Ohya at the bar. Arriving to the area to have...lots of adult stuff for some, bars, other late stores to be open, restaurants, and so many lights up.

Ryuji: Dude...! Check it out!

Keiko: I guess this is why some teenagers don't come around here sometimes at night.

Morgana: Then let's get going before we're spotted by the cops to look like strange tourists.

But where would the bar be at...?

Ryuji: The Crossover Bar should be right up ahead, right? Let's get to it.

Keiko: Okay. (At night time to be in a big city like Shinjuku...This is something else.)

The three have a look around the place without attraction so many others...Like from a guy to tell people to have some booze, a strip club, or running into a cop to keep on looking around some more to get them to somewhere – to then see a fortune teller to be on the stands to tell people's futures to see the three who was a teenager like they were, for her name is Chihaya Mifune.

Chihaya: Pardon me, you two. I see you're lost to find a certain someone around here. Yes...I know because I can feel it all around your aurora. Am I correct?

Ryuji: Hey! A fortune teller who's the same age as us...What gives?

This allow Keiko to ask Chihaya for some help.

Keiko: Say, Ms...?

Chihaya: I'm Chihaya Mifune, the fortune teller of Shinjuku. What are your names?

Keiko: Hi, Chihaya. I'm Keiko Amamiya and this is my friend, Ryuji Sakamoto. We're looking for someone in some type of bar called Crossover Bar and a woman who's a journalist name Ohya. Do you know where the place is...?

Looks like they're going to get some help for Chihaya to use her magic crystal ball to find them to location to the bar where Ohya's at.

Morgana: Is this girl real with magic powers?

Chihaya: Let me see what I can find...Yes, it just around the corner pass where I'm standing at. You'll see it once you make a slight turn.

And from there to look at their cell phones, Chihaya was right.

Keiko: Thanks again, Chihaya. We got to go now.

She does tip this girl for the help Chihaya just did.

Chihaya: You're quite welcome. And if you ever want to learn more of your fortune, then come back here at any time you or your friends want.

Morgana: Well, that can be just by luck with no magic...

A nice girl, huh? Turning around the corner to finally find the Crossover Bar, they've done it. Well, besides not to go in to be for older people in the age of 21 or older.

Ryuji: This place will smell like smoke and booze. You sure about this, Keiko?

Keiko: If you want go in with me, fine. I'll do this. Ryuji, you just stay right here until I get back. Morgana, stay in the bag for me.

Off she goes inside on her own with Ryuji waiting for her outside of the bar place...Yeah, smart move there. As Keiko enters and Morgana listens in carefully inside from her bag, there was Ohya drinking away at the bar and the bar tender herself...Oh! Or rather, himself in woman's clothing welcomes Keiko who goes by the name of Lala Escargot.

Lala: Welcome, welcome!

Keiko: Ah, hi... (Man cross dresser I see.) Is the journalist Ohya here?

Lala sees Keiko was under age to be in this place.

Lala: Hmmm...How old are ya, honey?

Ohya: Sorry, Lala-chan, she's with me. I called her to come in.

Lala: Ooo...Befriended a teenager girl, huh? She look sweet. OK, come on in. I got some cranberry juice for you. But I won't allow any under age people to drink in here.

For Keiko get her juice to talk to Ohya about something.

Ohya: Lala-chan, I'm going to borrow some seats around back with my little friend. Amamiya, go sit down. I'll get your juice and water all set.

Keiko: Okay, thanks.

Once Keiko and Morgana had a seat in the back side of the place to have her two drinks with her, Ohya sits down next to have her booze to be drunk and still kicking things off to talk funny. And the smell, not so good to take in.

Morgana: Ugh, she reeks of booze...

Keiko: Tell me about it, Morgana...! Ew.

Trying to suck it up, Ohya talks to Keiko to get down to business. She was so wasted right now.

Ohya: Haha, what a surprise. I thought you were joking, yet here you are.

Keiko: Well, I was going to legally drink. I'm still seventeen years old to go to eighteen soon.

Ohya: I see...I respect that bravery, so I'll listen to what you have to say, Amamiya. Well, what do you want to know?

Keiko: (Here goes...) Tell me, Ohya, who controls Shibuya?

Once Keiko asks Ohya that question, this might change a few things with this journalist...

Ohya: Oh? Why that?

Keiko: I need some intel about the boss of theirs in some mafia gang.

Ohya: Hm...Well I do happen to know something about that. I could tell you, but...

She drinks another glass of gin to go down in seconds.

Keiko: But what? Is there something wrong?

Ohya: Do you know the Phantom Thieves of Hearts? You know, that case the public has been focused on lately.

Looks like she's been hearing about the Phantom Thieves a lot lately...

Keiko: I see... (Another person who wants to learn more about us, Ohya's opposite to Junko when I think about it.)

Ohya: I was pursing the issue of people randomly entering into a shut - down state, but I'm lacking intel...That's why I'm currently looking for new material to write about. So, do you have any info on these Phantom Thieves?

From this journalist to look so busy...Ohya doesn't seem to hate the Phantom Thieves for Keiko to tell her about them 'since she was one to be the leader'.

Keiko: And may I ask why you're asking me, Ohya? (I hope she'll sort of put in a good word about us.)

Ohya: You're a Shujin kid, right? I remember you wearing their uniform the last time we met. I thought maybe you might have some insider knowledge on the Phantom Thieves because of it. Their first incident was that of Kamoshida, you know?

Keiko: It happened to our school to finally end. (And I'm glad it did.)

That was the first target for Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana to never forget from a mess up teacher like Suguru was...

Ohya: Ideally, I'd like to get some exclusive coverage from a student who suffered Kamoshida's abuse. I would love an introduction if you know of someone who fits the bill. After all, it seems like handling this matter in the open would be in inconvenience to us both...

From Shiho to almost killing herself, Ryuji from the track team, Shiho almost killing herself, Ann almost sleeping with Suguru, Yuuki getting hurt a lot, and Keiko almost becoming the mess up gym teacher's girlfriend...Having him as the first target to go after.

Keiko: (Maybe I should tell her about the event from Kamoshida's nightmare that started it all.)

Morgana: Hm, a student who suffered from abuse...Oh! What about that Mishima guy? He always seems to be on the side of the Phantom Thieves.

Good thinking, Morgana.

Keiko: (Yuuki can help us out to tell Ohya about it.) I know of someone. If I tell you more, would you then tell me more about the mafia?

This was good news for Ohya to hear Keiko say this to her.

Ohya: It's a deal then. Send me your friend's contact info later.

They shake on it, Keiko does that for Ohya, and the deal has been set.

Morgana: You'd better be thankful. My quick wit is the only reason we're getting this far.

Keiko: Yes.

Just then, Ohya thought about something else to tell Keiko about it. Even when she was too drunk to still do her job very well.

Ohya: ...Now that I think about it, those mental shutdowns and the Phantom Thieves both seem supernatural...Could they be related...? Or am I just hoping for a coincidence...?

The two kept silence about it to keep their own secrets from others by lying at Ohya to be safe.

Keiko: Something like it maybe...

Ohya: Oh, sorry. I have a tendency to talk to myself on occasion. Well then, you can's exactly consider this an upfront payment, but...Junya Kaneshiro. I think he's probably the guy you're looking for.

Oh! They got the man's name to be Junya who's the mafia boss himself to use kids to do the drug work and take their money by force.

Keiko: Junya Kaneshiro... (We got it!)

Morgana: Yes!

Now it was time to look the man up before making a move in the Metaverse of his next very carefully.

Ohya: You should check him out further if you're curious...but I'm not responsible for what happens next! Just be careful, Amamiya.

She calls up for her bar tender friend Lala to get some drinks.

Ohya: Lala-chan, can I get a refill for the kid? We need to make a toast to our new acquaintance!

A good way to celebrate a little...

Morgana: It'll be a problem if you stay too long, Madame Keiko. You should leave right after you finish your water...

Keiko: Right. Listen, Ohya, I hope we'll help out each other more. But I got to go home. Until we meet again and let me know of the other information and you talking to my friend Yuuki. Bye. Thanks for the drink.

The two take off for Ohya to enjoy herself some more to say bye to her old friend.

Ohya: Bye, Amamiya, don't get hurt from that Kaneshiro person!

Finally, they got what they needed to learn more next...Going back outside to meet with Ryuji for Keiko and Morgana give him the good news and to also tell both Yusuke and Ann about it too by text message next.

Ryuji: Junya Kaneshiro...Huh? I'll put it in my phone to learn more about this guy, and...Got it! I just got to find the location of his and then his Palace time to go into from the Metaverse world for us.

Good thinking there, Ryuji.

Morgana: Then let's do it tomorrow to make our move. Well get the team and meet up in Shibuya as well, we have to make this work.

It's a deal, now it was time to head back home for the three...once Ryuji gets out with Keiko and Morgana from two gay men hitting on the him.

Homo #1: Oh, he's a cute young one...

Homo #2: Yes, let's have some fun with him.

Ryuji: Ah...Keiko...Let's get the hell outta here! 

They get out of Shinjuku in time.

Keiko: I guess this is the night life of Shinjuku, huh?

Ryuji: See ya, babe, and...try not to tell the others about those guys for me. 

Keiko: I won't, Ryuji, see you tomorrow.

A close call, huh? Once Keiko texts Ann and Yusuke the good news and Ryuji to say that it'll all work out to find Junya's Palace next. Also...Yuuki texts Keiko to say that Ohya wanted to learn more about the Phantom Thieves and the person making a fan site about them for others to love their work, he sounded happy to talk to another girl about it. Not in his age, but still good at her job. Now it was time to call it a day to get some sleep for the two.

Morgana: Good night, Madame Keiko. Sleep well.

And they do...Elsewhere in the Metaverse world, Witch was still having a look around to spot another Palace nearby.

Witch: (Another Palace to go into. For me to get what needs to be done and that's by getting "her" out of this mess.)

To save her little sister's life and for Jackie to see if it was it's human master soon enough, will this lead them to some clues for the Phantom Thieves?

Year 20xx

Day # 71 – June 6/19th – Sunday

The next morning for Keiko and Morgana to meet up with Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke in Shibuya Station Square to have a look around Junya's Palace in the Metaverse to investigate it before finding his Treasure in a bit. The first thing for the Phantom Thieves have to take care of is to see what and who they were dealing with from the mafia boss himself.

Keiko: We're all here, as planned...Ryuji?

A bit freaked out to not to see the gay guys again after last night to almost get stuck in a nightmare.

Ann: Are you feeling well?

Ryuji: I...I don't wanna talk about it, OK? I'm cool, Keiko, I'm still into girls...

He'll be fine.

Morgana: If you say so...Yusuke, if you could type in the mafia boss's name and what he does.

Yusuke gets to it right away to type in the person's name, things he does, and what type of life he has from the Nav app he just gotten from his cell phone and then...

Yusuke: OK, I entered Kaneshiro's name into the Nav. And just as excepted, it's a hit.

Keiko: We got it!

Morgana: Good. All we need now are the two other keywords: what he thinks of his Palace, and where it is. But we don't have any clues other than people falling victim around here...We'll just have to try whatever keywords we can come up with.

The next part will be tricky to guess from two more things about Junya to get to his Palace to play another guessing game again.

Ryuji: Urgh, that's gonna be impossible...How many buildings do you think there are in Shibuya?

Like they had a choice...

Ann: No complaining.

Keiko: If we found our way before, we can do it again.

But how? Seeing it'll be tricky with one mafia boss to be hard to find.

Yusuke: If we can figure out what the Palace is, we may be able to guess where it is by association.

Ryuji: Hmmm...It's prolly somewhere he's got complete control over...Maybe a garden?

Try to say the word "garden", but it didn't work.

Nav: [No candidates found.]

Ann: He likes money, so...what about a money bath? I've seen people online with things like that!

Nav: [No candidates found.]

That part didn't work either...

Yusuke: No...Not even close. How about it, Ms. Keiko? Can you think of anything?

Keiko: Hm...Maybe a bank?

For Junya to have lots of money for a mafia boss to get away with anything illegal could be a very good guess to think about.

Yusuke: I see...

Nav: [Candidate found.]

With that type down on the Nav of Junya and bank, it works to finding the location. They got it!

Keiko: Did it work?

Yusuke: OK...That's a hit! So, he thinks of somewhere in this city as his own bank! Good thinking, Ms. Keiko.

Ann: I thought it'd be something less realistic. That's all it is, huh?

Seems like to get some other clues of finding Junya's Palace in the Metaverse now with no troubles.

Morgana: Now then, what location would Kaneshiro think of as his bank?

Ryuji: If we're talkin' about a place where he keeps his cash, maybe he own hideout?

Ann: How about...a real bank?

For someone they haven't seen yet, finding the real place wasn't so easy to do...

Morgana: His cognition wouldn't be distorted in that case.

Keiko: Good point there.

Ryuji: Dammit, we ain't getting' anywhere...

Yusuke: This may be difficult to explain...but doesn't it seem we're thinking a little too inside the box? Palaces emanate a passionate madness...It feel as though we're missing that aspect.

Meaning that it's missing something from one part from this person to have a certain to it it from the other world...? From Yusuke's words was hard to understand a bit but Keiko...

Ryuji: The hell're you talkin' about...?

Yusuke: This Palace is a bank for someone who extorts money with criminals acts. It's something more...

Keiko: More to it, that's what he's trying to say.

And then what...? It's not enough.

Ann: But what other ways can we think about it...? Oh, could it mean a place you withdraw money?

Then Morgana thought about something to work out much better.

Morgana: Hold on! Do you think it might have something to do with the victims? He's taking money from his victims' wallets, right? That means his bank is whenever they are!

It could work...

Keiko: The way this Kaneshiro guy does it, that must be it.

Ann: That's terrible...but you may just be right.

Ryuji: Oh, come on! How many people do you think Kaneshiro's taken advantage of in all of Shibuya...?

Nav: [Candidate found.]

From hearing the sound from the Nav, it has something to locate Junya's Palace in the Metaverse. They've found it.

Yusuke: Wait a second...!

Keiko: Yusuke?

Yusuke: ...I have it hit.

They did!

Ryuji: Huh...? Wait, what?! D-Did I say something right...?

Keiko: Good work, Ryuji!

A nice thing for Keiko saying to Ryuji for finding the place by luck for him to be smiling, and for Yusuke to say so to explain it a bit differently.

Yusuke: The place that Kaneshiro thinks of as a bank is... "All of Shibuya."

Surprising to figure it all out from there, huh...?

Ann: What?! Like...the entire city?

Keiko: Of course! (I guess that makes perfect sense...) Yeah, that's how this mafia boss thinks of his surroundings to see money all over. From the people, other items, and the whole area to belong to this mad man.

In other words, Junya's a selfish type of person to be king for others to obey him.

Morgana: I see. That's certainly where his victims are...It turns out he really is a terrible criminal.

Ann: But wait, is it OK for us to go into the Palace right out of a crowd like this?

Since they haven't seen Junya in person yet, to see if it'll be fine to enter into his Palace. They have to look around first, right?

Ryuji: Eh, nobody notices if a piece of trash disappears from a trash can. This ain't any different.

Keiko: In others words...we'll be fine.

This was the Phantom Thieves' chance to show everyone as they're fighting for justice, it was time to move on out! 

Yusuke: In that case...let's go.

Nav: [Beginning navigation.]

Using the Nav on Yusuke's phone to open up the Metaverse of Junya's Palace for the Phantom Thieves to make their move – for Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, and Yusuke/Fox will find out more about this mafia boss from hurting others to work for him to deal with drugs to still get paid, or lose it all. Man, it's like being a slave to the mafia members to never leave anyone alone to mess their lives forever. Will it all work out? Hopefully...


	44. A Deal with the Mafia

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 44 - A Deal with the Mafia

Back into the Metaverse again to be somewhere close to Junya's Palace for the five Phantom Thieves 'and Jackie to wait up for them' from somewhere completely new of their target they'll be going after next.

Keiko: Well, here we are. Oh, Jackie, it's good to see you again.

The little Persona snowman was always happy to see them. From friends and all, Ann then says something...

Ann: What are those...?!

For Jackie to point out and Keiko, Ann, Ryuji, Morgana, and Yusuke to all see...people as walking ATM type of living beings...? So weird. And yet, this is how the mess up Junya sees everyone else to be all money to him as living things. Okay, I can't tell if that's a sad life this dude's living in or just plain mess up.

Yusuke: Walking ATMs...That must be his cognition of people. So this is what Kaneshiro considers a "bank"...

Keiko: And all of this cash raining down...It's like watching a man with a mess up type of life.

It was walking ATM people and raining cash all over the place.

Morgana: I never thought it would be the entire district. Look around us...The distortion is affecting the whole of Shibuya.

Ryuji: Huh? Whaddya mean?

Only they can see it, but not to the normal people without powers like them back in the real world for Ann to get it right away.

Ann: Ohhh, that's right! Even when we were in the castle and the museum, the city outside looked normal.

Again, this Junya guy has a mess up and sad way of living.

Keiko: I was right about Kaneshiro's life is a mess up type he's having...and thinking about.

Yusuke: He sees everyone in Shibuya as a his patron.

Ryuji: No surprise for a mafia boss.

Jackie might know of the Palace's location to lead the guys there to go see the place first.

Yusuke: Yes, Jackie, we know...It's best we focus on finding Kaneshiro's location and stealing his Treasure as soon as possible.

Ryuji: Yeah, his hideout's gotta be somewhere around here. Let's go look for it. Jackie, if your snowman powers work, here's your chance to lend us a hand again. Also, if we see the ninja bitch-! 

Keiko: She goes by "Witch".

Oops, bad remembering the code name of Witch on Ryuji's end to get use to it.

Ryuji: My bad! Look, Jackie, we'll find your master and talk to... "Witch" when we see her again to aid her if she'll help us out...If she is on our side that is.

The little Persona knows for it to guide the others around the area to start finding Junya's Palace as they all stayed together, for the ATMs were all harmless to not do anything type of fighting on them somehow. The first thing for them to find is a huge bank type of building to be easy not to miss it to be maybe easy to find, with any lucky in the Metaverse Central Street area.

Morgana: Everyone, keep your eyes on a huge bank type of building to find the Palace. Jackie, you know what to do.

Looking around for Jackie spotted someone...Oh wait! More like something from a ATM being to look burned to be overload. Trying to say something like I've tried to pay "him", but it wasn't enough to get crashed.

**ATM Person # 1: I've tried...I've tried... *shriek* **

Keiko: This one looks broken.

Jackie move its little hand to say this one is no good to look sick.

Ryuji: So much for asking the broken down ones, let's try someone else.

Having another look around the area...they spotted a few more lying on the ground dead, to be shutdown type of thing.

Ann: Are they dead...?

Jackie and Morgana sees that they were to be not moving at all.

Yusuke: It appears so...

Morgana: No use getting answers this way, let's keep looking around some more.

More looking around the only part of the area of Junya's outside area of his Palace in the Metaverse to see another overload type of ATM person to try talking to it again, since it seems to be hurt but still working somehow.

Keiko: Say, ATM person. Please tell us what has happened to you? Can you speak?

Looks like it can just about.

**AMT Person # 2: I was caught...Kaneshiro used me to work with less money to be...taken away...all of it...he leaves no tracks on his dirty jobs on us...it's truly hell...**

I think they just got a lead this time...

Yusuke: Whatever do you mean?

**AMT Person # 2: He just stops anyone to try...to get...in his way...everything is his...bank...No more, please...I need to rest...I'm so tired...Please stop Kaneshiro...!**

And out the machine-like person was down to rest to somehow be alive, the others might have a lead on Junya's location to his bank, it might be closer than the five or Jackie would think to be nearby them.

Morgana: Yeah, Jackie, I notice too. These things have fallen from Kaneshiro to not leave any tracks. Could that mean...It could be they fallen from somewhere high up? From top of some building?

Ryuji: Like a skyscraper? But there's none around this area we're in.

Trying to think hard about this, someone points out the location of Junya's Palace to be much closer than they think to fall off a building that high.

Witch: Hey! Look in front of you.

For Witch to appear, Jackie sees to move around silly to point out to everyone on what this Persona sees that Witch does as well.

Keiko: Jackie? And Witch...? What do you mean by look in front of us?

Ann: W-Wait...What's that?!

Now they see it on what two are trying to tell them...There was something to be very big to walk north to where they were standing near to have a better look at Junya's inside Palace of the bank place, for it was huge.

Witch: I told you so. So you must be Mona, Fox, and Skull. Nice seeing you, three boys. And good seeing you two girls again and this little Persona.

Keiko, Morgana, Ann, and Yusuke: Witch!

Well, it looks like they've found it. A bank building this big can only mean the Palace with Junya's name all over it.

Ryuji: Is that it? And Witch...What are you doing here?!

Witch: My job, remember? Seeing that Kaneshiro's your next target, it's my lead to finding my little sister soon enough to take something from this person like I did with the other two...And no, not the Treasure part. So no worries. Also...Have you all decided to help me out or what?

More questioning later to see Junya's Palace to look at comes first and Witch's other goal to do and get in order to aid the others to help her save her sister from some bad company. And that's how the money of cash was falling out of the sky because it was a tall building bank type of thing to be flying all over the area.

Keiko: Witch, just give us a minute please...? This comes first to see a Palace like this one.

Yusuke: That's right. It's up in the air...No wonder why we couldn't find it.

And how everyone else fell down hard to crash, break, and/or die for Jackie to described it with acting to be very painful to think about it.

Morgana: "Kaneshiro doesn't lead any tracks," huh...? Figures it'd be floating.

Keiko: Because it's all in the sky. It makes perfect sense.

Yep, that's the whole point...But there was one problem. How can they get up there since none of them couldn't fly? Not even Witch nor Jackie couldn't do it either.

Ann: So, how do we get up there? Morgana, can you turn into a helicopter?

Morgana: No...just a car.

Witch: Then we got ourselves a problem.

True, he couldn't turn to anything else than a car and a normal looking house cat.

Ryuji: You're useless! C'mon, don't you have some kinda secret gadget or something?!

Morgana: Shut up! I'm not some robot cat! I mean, I'm not a cat at all!

So they call it a day since they couldn't do anything else for now, but many some more later and come up with something else to do next.

Yusuke: This may be the limit of what we can do today.

Ryuji: We gotta find a way to get up there...

Keiko: And we will find out how we can.

Ann: For now, let's think about it some more tomorrow, OK?

But before that, Jackie wanted to hear from Witch to wait for some answers about them helping her out save her sister and stopping a bad group of people to change their hearts, if they agree to trust in her to find the little Persona's human master to might be her and still carry out with the task at hand.

Witch: Wait...I still need an answer if you Phantom Thieves will help me out or not. What's it going to be?

Oh, yeah...that part. This was going to be hard for Jackie couldn't decide but to see Witch's sister for herself later to still help out someone. Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke got to this together 'for Jackie to listen from their cell phones a little', to discuss this right here and now for this ninja thief.

Morgana: Ah...Give us a moment real quick, please? Thanks!

Huddle time. This was their chance to see what the others think about Witch to help her or not...

Ann: We've seen her a few times to barely know who she is...One of the students at Shujin?

Ryuji: The hell should we know?!

Yusuke: She could be at my school.

Keiko: Well, she's the same age as us who is doing this for her sister to not know who she is. I say the more we help out one another, the better for all of us to complete with our goals.

For the leader to say so, what do the others think about it?

Ryuji: No offense, Joker, I like you, your body, and your ideas at times...Just not this one.

Morgana: Remember what I said before, Joker? We have to be careful on who or what we trust.

Keiko: I know that, but I have my reasons...These company people in the real world must be doing something bad to this girl; to hurt others in their dreams from two other people with distorted hearts, for a monster and a sick secret admirer of mine might be responsible. (It might be someone I might know of from a while back.) Either way, we'll keep our eyes on her if she does anything wrong to help out, not to kill us.

Something small and fast comes flying at the Phantom Thieves and Jackie to panic, only for Witch stops it all with a sharp coin-like bullets to almost kill them in seconds, only the dead ATM people things on the floor were. Wow!

Ryuji: Damn! You just use your ninja skills on those things!

She shows them on what it was for Jackie was too happy to almost fainting, and a sharp feeling to be little pass through Keiko's face but not into her eyes to miss to still feel it there.

Witch: Bullet type of coins. Could've killed anyone of us in seconds, but I stopped them with my skills. Now do all of you trust me?

After seeing that to know little about this special Phantom Thief, will they.

Yusuke: She just saved our lives, so what makes this one?

Ann: Ah...Unknown to be on our side with many good reasons?

Ryuji: I still have a bad feeling about her.

Keiko: Look. Before we all say things we might regret, hear me out first...True, we shouldn't let our guards down, but the more we help and know a lot more about Witch, the better she'll tell us who she is that we might know of to help her if she helps us. So I say we do it and then leave it be afterwards to both be even.

Good point there, and from there – Morgana tells Witch for all five of them and Jackie to hear it all have made their decisions.

Witch: Well...? What is your answers...

Morgana: Witch. We trust in you to have both things taken care of. But do you know anything about the other person in a mask?

Witch: He's on our side for one thing.

Keiko: And anything else who are working for this company thing?

Witch: A selfish man who has it all to try to make it big to be pure evil, he has my sister. You'll all know who he is soon enough. As for the member in the Metaverse...I know there's a female type of monster demon and someone being a male who's in love with a certain someone. I hope it isn't my sister, or so help me...! And what I'm looking for are gems.

Now this next part the others and Jackie all needed to hear.

Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke: Gems?

She has to tell them since they agree on a truce.

Witch: OK, I'll talk. These gems are invisible for those who target have bad ones on certain types of people. From Kamoshida, the gym teacher and Madarame, the fake artist. They're like energies to mess with their hearts on who they really hard to turn them into powerful Shadows of the Gods from the old stories that were told centuries ago. I got two so far, if I can get just five more...it'll make seven to give to the company who have my sister to set free; while I also quickly study about them more to learning the group and the man responsible, I can finally ends this nightmare to freeing her at last and myself to be with someone I really love forever. You changed the hearts from the ones who do have it, I get the gems only, and we'll all have everything we need. That's my goal. If you don't want know who's who, that's fine by me. Otherwise, if any of you were the ones with the gems, I could've killed you all...But I'm not a murderer.

Showing Witch's blade, she makes and quote very good point to say so, for her words to mean well. She's just that way to not be a people's person but she's fine to not be threatening as she's the talk in the Metaverse for some to notice.

Yusuke: I see...We all have tasks to complete. I think we can trust her.

Ann: Yes, she really wants to stop these people and save her sister's life.

Ryuji: ...Whatever, she's in if she's not trying to behead us.

Morgana: See? Now we can trust you, Witch.

From there, both Witch and Keiko shake on it.

Keiko: We'll help out each other.

Witch: Thanks...You guys are fine in my book. In any case, little Persona, we'll save my sister and see if she's your human master real soon. Stick with us, and you'll have your answers. Anyways, you all better go back to the real world on whatever it is you guys do. For now, I'm off.

Keiko: Where to?

With this ninja girl with her speed and skills to jump up from one area to the other up top, she runs out to call it a day.

Witch: I like hiding to investigate where it's safe, it's my job. Until we meet again, Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts. I'm glad we all agree with each other on something we all want...

And there she goes again, but they did learn more about Witch to trust in her 'besides the strange fear she brings on others to be Madarame only and got away with Suguru easily', as for the rest of the other five targets left for her to get the power type of gems from, who knows...But what do they really do? That still remains a mystery for the time being.

Keiko: Jackie, we'll get this done like Witch said we would. For now, we'll fall back and return tomorrow.

The others agree with their leader.

Ryuji: Got it.

Ann: And to know more about Kaneshiro in person if possible.

Yusuke: If we play our cards right, we can change this mafia boss's heart in no time.

Morgana: All right, we should get out of here for now! Run for it!

Running out of the Metaverse for Jackie waves goodbye to them...

Keiko: See you later, Jackie! (Good thing we were more open minded with Witch to getting to know us and for her to do the same thing, we can do this.)

All five of them return back to the real world and call it a day, for Keiko and Morgana head back to Cafe Leblanc to getting clean up for bed next. To then getting a text message from Ohya to say something to Keiko...She texts to her this of a good advice to keep in mind: she said to watch out for Junya to be more dangerous than she thought who sells drugs very well, for not even the cops can't stop this man to get away from them; for Ohya also learns from other shady connections about Junya an that's all she texted to Keiko and Morgana to read it. For no other teenager to mess with him, only to back off right away, or else. That was it, other than watch some TV as the two started to get sleepy.

Morgana: Oh, boy...Fighting for justice is never easy for us like this or the cops, to stop Kaneshiro must be hard work. Still, we'll do whatever we can to stop all of this, Madame Keiko. After this show, we'll go to bed and school in the morning to see the others once the day's done.

Keiko: Got it, Morgana, we will stop Kaneshiro by any means before any more students get hurt.

And to bed they go to have a good night sleep...Elsewhere at Makoto and Sae's place – Makoto asks Sae if their father was still alive to fight for the Phantom Thieves, but that's what Sae would've think if he could, only to be killed by some thug to shoot the poor hard working man down.

Makoto: ...I've been thinking lately. About those Phantom Thieves, I mean. If Dad were still alive...Sorry, I…I shouldn't bring this up while we're eating.

Maybe a little, but Sae wanted to hear more.

Sae: It's OK. Keep going.

Makoto: I just wonder if he would've been on their side…That's all...

Not to the lawyer at all.

Sae: The only reason you have time to think about that is because you depend on someone else.

Makoto: That's not-

Sae: You don't have to do a single thing, and you're provided with food, clothes, a home…I've had no time to think on such ridiculous thoughts. Would Dad have been happy with them? I don't care. He died upholding some lofty sense of righteousness, leaving all his responsibilities on us.

Makoto: A-All I was trying to say was-

Anger to see that justice is right for Sae to help out her little sister as a lawyer to do nothing else but have a good life and go to school to caring about Makoto a lot but that, to be "worthless" she says.

Sae: Isn't it about time you grew up and acknowledged our situation?! Right now, you're useless to me. All you do is eat away at my life.

Makoto: ….!

Hurtful to Makoto, Sae just said that because she was feeling tired only...To only go to eat during work for now on to say she was sorry. It wasn't enough to know of Sae works hard to care about her lawyer works and how her sister feels, really sad there.

Sae: *pant* Sorry, that was uncalled for. I'm just…really tired...I'll be eating dinner out from tomorrow on. Makoto, don't get me wrong...I'm not mad at you, I just hate people who hurts others to get back at only. You must understand.

Really? Because an older sister like her or anyone else should never say 'you're dead to me' or something to their little sibling. Not ever...

Makoto: ….I get it... (Really, Sis? Is that how you feel about me now than Dad if he said he would fight for the Phantom Thieves? Would you?)

Heart breaking, huh?

Year 20xx

Day # 72 – June 6/20th – Monday

After going to school normally, the day ends for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke all meet up together at their hideout to talk about their next move. Well, a little hard to not know what Junya really looks like. Yeah...they look like they weren't getting nowhere fast with no answers too much but the place and what he does. And that's pretty much it.

Ryuji: We ain't got nothin'...

Ann: Are we out of luck...?

From having trouble getting up top of the bank thing is hanging from the skies of Junya's Palace to try to find a way up there.

Morgana: It's no fair his Palace is up in the sky...

Keiko: There has to be a way to get up.

Yusuke: If only we could contact the real Kaneshiro...Hm?

They stop talking for Makoto appears to walk up in front of them to have another word with them about their target process.

Keiko: Makoto. (I don't think she should be here right now.)

Ann: What do you want?

Like Ann was happy to see Makoto...

Makoto: Nothing in particular. I just saw you all together here.

They could tell that Makoto was up to something to not be blackmailed, it wasn't for this one for today.

Ryuji: That so?

Makoto: You seem to be having quite a bit of trouble.

Ann: So you're here to check up on us? You may be the student council president, but when it comes to what we do, you're useless.

Ooo...Now Ann has done it to say such things at Makoto's face.

Makoto: Useless...?

Keiko: Ann! Don't say that!

Remember what Sae said to Makoto about she was useless to her and she was eating away at her own sister's life?

_Sae: Right now, you're useless to me. All you do is eat away at my life._

Wow...Harsh, mean, and very sad to have a sibling say that to the younger one. For the others to agree but Keiko.

Yusuke: To be frank, yes.

Ann: Just stay on your high horse and watch. Or do you wanna eavesdrop, since you're so good at it?

Now they've done it to kind of hurt Makoto's feelings...

Makoto: …

Keiko: Hey! That's enough! No more bad mouthing at Makoto! She's a good person!

Wow, she just snaps to even catch Morgana by surprise.

Morgana: I don't think I ever see you get this angry, Madame Keiko. It's scary...!

Keiko: (Sorry, Morgana, but they made me mad!) Ann, you need to stop saying mean things about her. Even if she does nosy stuff to mean well. Ryuji, you need to understand Makoto more than saying why she does things at school to ask for our help. Otherwise...Why wouldn't I say these things to trust in this girl in the first place? And Yusuke, don't agree with others unless it's all true. Please?

Now they see the mistakes they've made and not much from Morgana to stick around to it for Keiko proves a point. This leaves the other three in silence. Makoto however, wants to be proven wrong to find Junya in any way possible.

Makoto: So you all wish to get in contact with Kaneshiro.

Keiko: Ah, yes...? Makoto, sorry about the mess. They didn't mean-!

Makoto: I know. Thanks, Keiko. I said you want to get in contact with Kaneshiro, right? That is what you were just discussing, weren't you? It seemed you just needed to find out where he is.

Now she knows more to admit it.

Keiko: Something like that, yes. It's the only way we can do. Or try to.

Ryuji: Hey, Keiko! You don't gotta answer her honestly! We didn't mean to take out her anger on Niijima...!

From Sae' saying mean things to Makoto, same with Akechi's point of view calling her "a good girl type of push-over". Same with Junko saying nice things of Makoto helping her out and the harsh words from Sae herself.

_Akechi: So you're just the good-girl type of pushover._

_Junko: Thank you for your understanding..._

_Sae: Right now, you're useless to me. _

From good, wanting to change, and some harsh words, huh? It was from there that Makoto wanted to do something even more than being a push over good person or useless to anyone or to them.

Makoto: I'm not...

Keiko: Makoto?

The others hear Makoto saying something...

Ryuji: What was that?

She had to show that Makoto has the skills and aid the Phantom Thieves.

Makoto: Fine. I'll help you meet Kaneshiro.

Huh...? What did Makoto mean? Well, she takes off next to leave the others confused on what she meant.

Yusuke: What exactly is she planning to do?

Ryuji: She had a dead-serious look in her eyes...The way you did, Keiko, ah man...We kinda screwed up didn't we?

Morgana: Geeze...I don't know, Ryuji, you tell me!

Yep, now he tells Ryuji and everyone else.

Keiko: What you all did was wrong...! How can we be a team if we know who's good like her and who's not to stop?

The other three felt bad for Keiko and Morgana too both have a very good point.

Ann: I think we have been a bit overboard about it. Keiko, we didn't mean to...

Keiko: I can tell you're all good guys. As long as we know from the mistakes we've made, we just move on to change it all afterwards.

Looks like all was well to tell that to Makoto herself later, but on what she was doing next could be a very bad move to do it alone.

Yusuke: Now that's take care of, about Makoto...Does this mean she has an idea as to where Kaneshiro may be?

Ann: I highly doubt it.

Hard to tell from the sad and angry look on Makoto's face to be serious on what she was trying to do for them.

Morgana: I didn't like her stern face...

Having a very bad feeling and for Keiko was saying to feel bad about saying mean things about Makoto, Ann was the first to go running after her.

Ann: Hrrgh! What is up with her?!

Running off, Keiko felt something was going to happen to Makoto for the others to find her right away where Junya's hideout might be.

Keiko: (Makoto's in danger...!) Guys! Follow Ann! We have to find Makoto right away before Kaneshiro does something bad to her! Come on!

And off to the area they go again to have no signing of Makato to be found in a huge crowd to be walking around all over town.

Morgana: There are way too many people here!

Ryuji: We're never gonna find her!

Well, not really...Makoto found the place where Junya's at and then calls up Keiko on her cell phone to put it on speaker for others to hear her voice.

Keiko: (It's her!) Hello, Makoto? Are you hurt?

Makoto: Hello? It's me...Makoto Niijima. And no, Keiko, I'm well. Just stay on the phone and listen. Make sure you record the call as well.

Good thinking there for Keiko does so on her phone right away.

Ann: Huh? Keiko, who is it?

Moving in closer for Morgana, Yusuke, Ryuji, and Ann to listen in on what Makoto does next for Keiko had a very bad feeling about all of this. For Keiko and them hear on what Makoto does to get the other mafia members' attention.

Makoto: Do you guys know Kaneshiro?

Member # 1: What?

This sounded bad.

Keiko: She's finding Kaneshiro alone!

Ryuji: That idiot...! What's she doin'...?

Continuing to listen in...

Makoto: I heard I could find someone name Kaneshiro if I came to Central Street.

They heard the name of the place loud and clear to know where the place was!

Ann: Central Street!

Yusuke: She's being too rash!

Keiko: She'll get killed by them! (We have to save Makoto before it's too late!)

Trying to trace Makoto's cell phone for Keiko to do for her and the other members rush to help Makoto out right away before it was too late, for her to keep asking the two odd looking men in black to be working for Junya to look like mafias no doubt.

Member # 2: What're you getting at?

Makoto: He's blackmailing the students of Shujin Academy, is he not? Tell him if he doesn't want me talking to the police about it, he'd better agree to meet with me.

Now she's done it...The two members looked at each other to see that Makoto was looking for trouble.

Member # 1: ...You got a death wish or somethin'?

That's when a fancy car pulls through where Makoto was at, to have the two guys to drag her to meet with Junya since they told their boss to see another student in person.

Member # 2: He says he'll meetcha. Get in.

Makoto: You better be taking me to Kaneshiro.

The other member forces Makoto to get in the car to get this over with.

Member # 1: He said get the fuck in!

And she does to drive off with them for the others arrive at the gym area a bit too late.

Ryuji: Hey, wasn't that-

Morgana: It's the guys that mess with us the other day! So they were connected to Kaneshiro!

This was really bad here...!

Keiko: I don't want to think on what they might do to her.

Ann: Keiko, she still on?

Trying to hear more to be recorded from this call to hear two men talking about their boss to bring Makoto to Junya right away for this person makes a phone call to another member, this was really bad.

Member: # 2: Contact Kaneshiro-chan. Tell him we got a good one.

Makoto: Where are we going?

Member # 1: I guess we can't do anythin' to her if she's Kaneshiro-chan's costumer.

Makoto: Hey, I asked a question here. Where are we going?

Keiko, Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, and Morgana better think of something to save Makoto's life and fast! 

Ann: We gotta go after them!

Only one way to keep track of Makoto is by getting to her right away, and that's by driving to the location.

Yusuke: Ryuji, get a taxi! I'll-

Keiko: You'll what, Yusuke?

Lucky for Yusuke, his drawing skills comes in handy to remember and to draw the car they were in.

Yusuke: OK, I've got their license plate. My sketching skills have come in handy.

Ryuji tries getting a taxi to pull over for them, with no such luck.

Ryuji: Agh, shit, he ignored me!

So he runs in the streets to get one to stop for them, since Ryuji did a dumb move.

Ryuji: Dammit, I said STOP!

Well, it did work to be stupid to almost had him killed.

Ann: Ryuji! 

Keiko: Be more careful next time! (Almost got yourself run over!)

Ryuji: I got it, see? Hurry up and get in!

Well, all five of them do for the taxi drives to the location they needed to go where Makoto was being taken straight to where Junya's hideout was at...For they have to brace the mafia boss himself if they're not careful with this guy. With Makoto arriving to be held down by the other mafia members for Junya sees who she was and his sanky girlfriend of his. Ew...

Junya: So...you're seriously the student council president of Shujin. You know what happens to anyone who snaps at me, don't you?

This was bad for Makoto to get into this mess for Junya to be looking at her cell phone for her to call up Keiko's.

Junya: So, whose number is this? Your boyfriend?

And from there Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, and Yusuke have finally arrived at Junya's hideout to see Makoto was in a dangerous situation right now.

Ann: What in the world...?!

Keiko: Makoto! Let her go!

This was bad for them to get into this mess now just like Makoto was far worse.

Member # 3: Who the fuck are you?!

Yusuke: Niijima-san!

For Yusuke to see Makoto was in danger to get this upset...Hmm...Does he like her a lot more than just a friend? Who knows.

Ryuji: What the hell'd you do to her?!

Now the mafia boss knows what the phone was that Makoto was trying to do.

Junya: Ohh, I get it. You got followed, you dumb shits!

Opening up his suit case to see a lot of money he has.

Morgana: Holy moly...!

He asks his sweet heart on the bag she wants to get.

Junya: That bag you saw the other day – the crocodile one. How much was it?

Girl: About three million?

He gives his girlfriend the money to be happy about it.

Girl: *squeal* For reals?!

Junya: Better thank those guys.

Ryuji: What...?

Keiko: What do you mean?

This looks as bad as it already was...

Junya: I'm royally pissed right now. Can you tell? You know how spending money relieves stress? It's you goddamn brats sniffing around like dogs and bragging in here like you own the joint...! See this empty space? I'm so pissed that now there's a three million yen gap here. It pisses me off eve more if I don't fill it up. I'm a perfectionist. So, good luck.

Yusuke: What is that supposed to me?

Junya then takes a photo shot from the cell phone of the group to be caught by surprise when he did it.

Keiko: I don't like where this is going at all...

Junya: Come on, you all look so tense. I think I'll call it... "Debauchery of Minors at a Club." So, can I send this to your school?

Blackmailing he was doing to make them pay, huh?

Makoto: That's-

Not only was he threatening their lives, but he even have Makoto and Keiko to become his slaves while he ruined everyone else's lives f they tell the police about Junya and his crimes.

Junya: Oh, damn, I got booze and cigs in the shot! Maybe some drugs too? Ahh...This is so hilarious. I feed on dumbshits like you...Well, maybe you girl on the ground and...you other girl with the glasses. I could make you two as my fun slaves, besides my babe to treat with respect. You other three, yeah, I deal with shits like you really hard...Understand, pretty little student council president? Now listen up. Run your mouth to the police, and I'll break all of you, starting with your families. I want to give you the usual month, but well, you have such a large group here...Three weeks. Bring three million yen by then. No less.

Keiko: But you can treat Makoto and me as your slaves to hurt my friends!

She had to talk back at Junya, for him to stop his men to hear more from her.

Junya: Wait boys, I want to here more from the smart one...Look, missy, I promise for you and your friend will be treated well like I do with some of the girls who don't pay out. The men and some women who aren't my type like blondie there, I take them all down or to make them work hard for me...Bang! Come on, little lady, do this for a sweet gentlemen of the mafia. And besides, Summer bonuses are around the corner, you know? It'll be easy if you beg your mommies and daddies.

Keiko: Three weeks?!

Junya: Hey, hey. I don't want to break this girl's arm to teach this student council president, but if I must...Now you, girl with glass, repeat after me. "I here by get the money with my friends to pay off from the mistakes from today within three weeks, that I promise. Or if not, I'll become a slave to the hot Junya Kaneshiro while others will work for him to sell the drugs." Now say it.

Almost feel like the pain to hurt Makoto to be held down and break her arm almost...Keiko was force to say it.

Keiko: (No!) Stop, I'll say it! "I here by get the money with my friends to pay off from the mistakes from today within three weeks, that I promise. Or if not, I'll become a slave to the hot Junya Kaneshiro while others will work for him to sell the drugs."

They stop to let Makoto go free with the others for Junya to laugh and the others.

Girl: You're so powerful and good, Kaneshiro-chan.

Junya: I know...Nothing will stop me from loving you, babe. Those two would be good slaves to have if they don't do it and the rest as garbage. See, kid? Good girl saying those words. I like ya already. Now get out of my sight. I'm about to have some fun with a real woman.

This was bad for them to pay a lot as a group by the end of three weeks, or else.

Ryuji: What?! To hell with that!

Keiko: Stop, Ryuji! Not now...!

He listens for Keiko and Morgana to prove a point.

Morgana: Madame Keiko's right. Don't bother with him. Makoto's safety is more important right now.

The others leave the place to have three weeks to pay Junya or Makoto and Keiko's lives to become slaves to this man, and the others to work for him to have them lose everything in their lives if they don't do this.

Keiko: (Three weeks for three million yen...Things have taken a serious turn for the worse...)

Getting out of the place 'for now', the others with Makoto had to come up with something to stop Junya by changing his heart from the Metaverse Palace by stealing the Treasure he has before three weeks were up. As for Makoto felt bad to try to do something useful to the others, it wasn't her fault, just dangerous what she was trying to do on her own with the mafia.

Makoto: I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to drag all of you in like this...With you, Keiko, and myself will become slaves and the rest of you to work with the likes of that man if we don't do something fast.

Keiko: But it just happened, Makoto.

Ryuji: For real.

Keiko looks at Ryuji to not be mean it all in a bad way.

Keiko: Not now, please...

Ryuji: OK! I meant it I was worried kind of way! That's all!

Makoto: I was stupid...

For the others get it and felt bad for Makoto to also learn a lesson, they don't blame her. Got mad and worried of her safety, but never be blame in a bad way for this type of mess.

Yusuke: I must agree. You should've easily imagined this happening.

From them correcting Makoto's mistake, and Ann telling Yusuke to stop saying things to her like Keiko would do the same thing.

Ann: Hey, Yusuke...

Makoto: I was so caught up in trying to be useful...

Ryuji: All right, enough of the blame game! What's done and done.

Makoto: I'm going to cause trouble for Sis too...

This was news for others to learn about this besides Keiko to guess it out already.

Ann: Sis?

Keiko: (Oh right, they don't know about Makoto's sister Sae's a lawyer.)

Makoto: My older sister has a commendable job, and she's a much more remarkable person than me...A lot happened after we lost our father three years ago, so it's just us living together...But I'm still a child, so all I am is a burden to her...

Keiko: Sae Niijima's a prosecuting lawyer for Makoto wants to become one like her with more honor and caring on others besides working hard.

Now all of them and even Morgana gets it for Makoto to be in so much pain with her life and Sae's.

Yusuke: ...And that's why you were so reckless?

Makoto: I just wanted to be useful in some way to someone...

Keiko hugs Makoto to try to feel a bit better.

Keiko: Hey, you helped us know what Kaneshiro looks like. And for you and I to get stuck for their lives, I don't blame you. He made me say those words.

She feels calm a bit to have people to get Makoto a lot more so far.

Ryuji: Y'know, I might not get your whole situation, but ain't it a bit off saying that you're useless to her?

Saying about Sae calling her little sister "useless".

Makoto: It's the truth though...In particular, I have to apologize for what happened to all of you. And you too, Takamaki.

Ann: Eh...?

From the Suguru thing between Ann, Shiho, Ryuji, Yuuki, and Keiko.

Makoto: Now that I think on it, the truth about Kamoshida must've been covered up by the whole school. I had my suspicious, but...I couldn't do anything about it. Even for you, Keiko, to almost get raped by the man was unforgivable...No, I didn't do anything. Had I cared enough, I could've done something...

Ann: …

Now Ann feels really bad to take back on what she said about her from before.

Keiko: Anyone could've done something, but no one did but Ryuji, Yuuki, Ann, and I afterwards.

Makoto: People like me...must really be what others call scum of the earth.

That wasn't true though!

Ann: Real scum wouldn't call themselves that.

Makoto: ...Huh?

Ann completely gets what Makoto's going through to be the same thing, and know each other a lot more this time.

Ann: I'm the same. It's just like you said before; I was the closet to Shiho, but I didn't do anything...Besides, Kamoshida's the one to blame. Shiho understand that...and I do too. And so does Keiko the most.

Keiko: (Good, Ann finally sees the good from Makoto now.)

This now calms Makoto thanks to Ann's words.

Makoto: Takamaki-san...

Yusuke: You didn't have a place to belong either...Isn't that right?

A lot more for Yusuke to be more open minded with Makoto like this.

Makoto: Me either...?

Ann: We won't let anyone fall victim again. Now, what should do from here? And Kaneshiro had some nerve to say I'm not pretty to be working by force...? The nerve of that fat bastard!

True, Junya was mean to say such things at Ann.

Makoto: I'll do something about the money...! So can we please just drop the case with Kaneshiro?

Ryuji: No can do. We're all caught up in this.

This is when the Phantom Thieves step in to go back to Junya's Palace to have another look around in the Metaverse.

Keiko: We have to do this by changing Kaneshiro's heart in any way possible.

Yusuke: We can't have you rushing things on your own anymore and making the situation worse.

Ryuji: If only we can do something about that bank...

From the word "bank" for Ryuji to think about it, the others hear on what they might do now...

Yusuke: Ryuji...!

Well, that and he should've brought it up in front of Makoto. But it was something for a key to getting in to the Palace now.

Makoto: Bank...?

Keiko: Wait... (Makoto?) That's it!

It all makes sense to save them all the trouble. In order to get into Junya's Palace, is to bring Makoto along since she was in debt to pay off the mafia boss.

Morgana: Oh, right, the bank...! She isn't useless at all! She may be our key in! Hear me out, you guys!

The others but Keiko and Morgana don't get it.

Ann: Our key in? What do you mean?

Too bad for Makoto doesn't have the power to understand Morgana can talk...

Makoto: A cat...? Um, are you all OK...?

Keiko: We are. Morgana, explain...

Morgana: Good thing you know already, Madame Keiko. We've become Kaneshiro's target. That means we've become costumers of Kaneshiro's bank!

And now they all get it.

Yusuke: I see. The reason why we couldn't enter before was because we weren't considered his costumers...

Keiko: That's the whole point.

Morgana: And wouldn't you say that she in particular is a special costumer? Let's take her with us. She is responsible for our current situation.

Bringing Makoto with no powers? Was it safe to do for a human with no powers like theirs?

Ryuji: Whoa, I don't follow this at all...

Yusuke: She risked her life dong something so reckless. At the very least, she has the right to know. Won't you come with us?

Looks like they have to bring Makoto along for the right reasons, since she knows they're the Phantom Thieves to take her with them in the Metaverse.

Makoto: What? ...Wait. To where?

Ryuji: Yeah, where are we goin'?

Ann: Beats me.

OK...? Everyone but Keiko, Morgana, and Yusuke to know where they're taking Makoto with them to need her to break in to Junya's Palace with her help – and Ryuji and Ann don't get it. Well, either way – this has to be done. They transform but Makoto to go back into the Metaverse they go for Jackie to wait for them and seeing Witch from time to time.

Keiko: And here we go...Team, let's move out. Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name - Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Yusuke: Suit up! Code name – Fox!

They were now the Phantom Thieves for Makoto to finally see for herself on what they all look like, even the first of seeing Morgana to not know who or what he was.

Makoto: A canine?!

She calls Yusuke a type of dog mask and suit he was wearing.

Yusuke: It's Fox...

Morgana: Be quiet. The Shadows are going to notice us.

And then Makoto calls Morgana a type of monster cat next.

Makoto: A monster cat...?!

Morgana: I'm nooooooot!

A lot to explain next before going any further...

Keiko: Sorry, Makoto, we can explain our other member of the team who's not just an odd looking cat thing.

Ann: That's Morgana, the cat that was in Keiko's bag. This is what happens when we come here.

Makoto also seems to know it was them as the Phantom Thieves to recognize all of their voices.

Makoto: That voice...Takamaki...san? Where are we...? And what's that?

She sees Jackie as well to wave hello to Makoto to be happy to see another friend to the team, well so of...

Keiko: That's Jackie. Its a Persona type of snowman known as Jack Frost, who has lost its human master in this world...

Ann: We're inside Kaneshiro's...well, the "world" inside his heart.

Makoto: ...What?

A lot more to tell Makoto about the Metaverse, Junya's Palace, his heart, what he sees, and such to tell her to finally getting it.

Yusuke: It's another reality in which Kaneshiro's distorted desires have materialized.

Makoto: ...Another reality?

Keiko: This is the Metaverse of people's distorted hearts to be mess up on what they see here and do more hurtful things to others in the real world, like Kaneshiro the way he sees things. I go by Joker, the leader of the team. This is Mona, Skull, Panther, and Fox. You want us to change his heart, well this is the place to do it. Jackie helps out to be the guide to Kaneshiro's Palace to steal the Treasure of his heart of distorted desires are all up...there.

Seeing from a far and above them, was Kaneshiro's Palace for Makoto to see for herself.

Makoto: It's floating in the air?! Th-This is reality?! My goodness...I'm sorry, it just...But since this really exists, I can't doubt it...A reality that one's heart shows...Is it like the application of optional illusions in social cognition psychology...?

Keiko: No.

Ann: That's something we have no idea about...

Okay, now they tell her from the very beginning about the rest for Makoto to finally understand on what's what to get on how they do it for the Phantom Thieves to change someone's heart.

Makoto: I see, so "stealing one's heart" ….That may be like overwriting their cognition...

Keiko: That's right, that's how it is. (Finally, Makoto gets it.)

Makoto: I think I kind of get the logic behind it...

So far, so good...

Ryuji: Ain't she more amazing than you?

He teases Morgana about Makoto to be a know it all like he was.

Morgana: W-We're about the same!

Makoto: Then, does that mean there's an ATM version of myself somewhere in this world too?

Morgana: Perhaps. Regardless, we can change Kaneshiro's heart and make him confess if we steal his Treasure...If it all goes well, that is.

And they will do better in their third target.

Ryuji: We'll make it go well. Everyone'll notice us for sure if we take someone like Kaneshiro down!

Yusuke: Our justice will also become resolute.

Ann: Think we'd be able to give courage to those in need if it happens?!

Keiko: It will. We can do this.

They do it all for justice to change it all for Makoto wants to do the same thing and to see how the Phantom Thieves do it.

Makoto: For the sake of those in need, huh...You sound like my father.

Ann: Your father...?

I guess she was right to ask for their help with a good reason without spying at all.

Makoto: ...No, don't mind me? You guys want to go to that bank, right? Let's go then. If I've become a costumer of that bank, then they'll have to let me in.

Wow...For someone with no powers like Makoto, she was smart to know what she was doing to lead the way for the thieves.

Ann: For real...?!

Where Makoto was standing, the stairs were made to walk on up that were all made of big cash type of money.

Keiko: Hey! Look at that!

Ryuji: It came to us!

For Morgana to guess right to bring Makoto along, it was the right choice to make.

Morgana: It's just as I calculated.

And up they go...From climbing the stairs to go straight to Junya's Palace to look big for a strange type of Bank Palace. Very weird...To have more ATM people to walk around all sad-like to look like they were all down in the dumps and more cashes to be raining all over. Jackie, Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto sees it all in this type of Palace of Junya's/

Keiko: It's like being on top of a space ship from a mafia rich man. It's huge...

Makoto: You know how you can use your card to get the blanks during after hours? I thought I'd be able to get in since I have the same identity as such costumers. I'm Kaneshiro's source of revenue, after all.

Good thinking there, Makoto!

Yusuke: Ah, that makes sense.

Ann: But wow...You're right, Joker. This place is huge.

From the looks of it, the Palace of Junya's was. Wonder if Witch has arrived yet?

Ryuji: I rarely gotta go to the bank, so...this's makin' me kinda nervous.

Ann: Being in a bank with costumes like these is so obvious -we're totally robbers.

They kind of do look like one from the way they dress up kind of looks like it.

Ryuji: Panther, you got that right...

Keiko: We steal people's distorted hearts, not robbing a real life bank.

Morgana: It seems there will be a lot of Shadow from here on.

Once they get inside of the Palace to walk or sneak around, then there will be.

Makoto: Huh? What's that about?

From the good side about the Metaverse to also have some bad sides to it in between to stop Shadows who work for the boss mafia himself. For Jackie moves around to tell Makoto, that it wasn't good news at all.

Ann: Enemies attack us here.

Keiko: We have to fight Shadows. Sometimes in the real world to save others' hearts from being used to become good Personas to have in battle from my mask, other people like Kaneshiro to get rid of afterwards, and Shadows who must be stopped in battle.

She sees one good thing to do and to fight back.

Makoto: I see...I've trained in aikido. Don't worry; I can defend myself.

Don't think taking karate lesson of some type won't help Makoto win a fight with monster-like creature of Shadows.

Morgana: Self-defense won't do much good against Shadows, but then again, it's better than nothing. Oh, Jackie, this is Makoto Niijima...For she's smarter than she looks surprisingly compare to me.

The two shake on it for Jackie already likes Makoto to trust in this good Persona, also was told about Witch as well to aid her on another task to not worry about 'just in case she shows up again'. Now the next step was this – trying to find a way inside.

Makoto: We have to go in from the front, don't we? I'm an honorary costumer, so I better act like one...I will be useful for you guys. Well, lets head on inside this place.

From Makoto to be ready and Jackie to stand by her side to protect and be her guide in this type of Palace...Them and the Phantom Thieves were ready to head on in and sneak around to find Junya Shadow's Treasure right away.

Keiko: (Mafia and money put together is always a bad thing to have to deal with, and changing a boss member of his heart. We better be careful to get this one done before our three weeks are up. I don't want to become a slave to Kaneshiro or Makoto neither to have our friends put in danger! I won't allow it!)

What will happen next? Will Makoto Niijima be fine through all this mess with Jackie helping her out and the others who are ready to fight back? Hopefully...As well as Witch trying to break in to see the others on the way from the top of the bank type of Palace place or rather a Bank Palace, all of them have to be careful to try to change a mafia boss's heart. While also getting another third gem, changing Junya's ways, and stop the nightmares back in the real world soon.


	45. Makoto Niijima – Queen

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 45 - Makoto Niijima – Queen

Here's a question to ask yourself in a tight spot...How to make a lot of money up to three million yen to pay a mafia boss who won't hurt your life from blackmailing on something you didn't do? Get the Phantom Thieves to go into the Metaverse to change Junya's heart for them to save themselves and Makoto as well with Jackie tagging along...And Witch to be somewhere in the Bank Palace already, for some of the parts. As Keiko/Joker, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Morgana/Mona, and Yusuke/Fox walk with Makoto from behind and Jackie helping out another human to find Junya's Treasure to soon change his heart before the three weeks are up. With the front door open for them go inside.

Morgana: We're going in!

Keiko: He we go.

And inside the Bank Palace they go for Makoto was a costumer to Junya, or rather Junya Shadow's Palace for his security Shadows were all set and dress well to protect their boss's money. Looks like someone was the president of the entire bank company, for them to check on who just entered inside. Jackie bows to say hello to these types of Shadows.

**Guard # 1: What business do you have here? **

A bad way to dress up as Phantom Thieves to look like robbers than thieves themselves was a bad idea for them to do.

Ann: I had a feeling this would happen.

Makoto: Come at us!

Kind of a bad move for Makoto to say at the two Shadows.

Ryuji: No no! Wait!

Someone say something...

Keiko: Ah, can someone explain why we're here...?

Yusuke: She's one of Kaneshiro's costumers.

A close call there from Yusuke to say something.

Makoto: I'd like to speak with the bank president.

However, this happens next when one of the Shadow security guard tells Makoto about meeting with the boss from a appointment that was mad.

**Guard # 2: Excuse me, but do you have an appointment? **

Makoto: I need to talk to him. Now let me through!

Keiko: Be careful, Makoto...

It was there for Junya Shadow's voice was heard all over the bank to tell the guards about Makoto to be one of his costumers and the others to be new to him 'without knowing its the others to be the Phantom Thieves'.

**Junya Shadow: Let them pass. **

The guards move aside to let them through.

Makoto: That voice...It's Kaneshiro!

Ryuji: You mean the bank has his president?

Keiko: Some people do in the entire world to own places like this one, just not Kaneshiro back in the real world.

Good point there, since Junya's a mafia boss.

Yusuke: They make good money.

So they walk up for Jackie tells them on what they needed to do, they needed to go to the reception first...From that and not to go nowhere for the security guard to say so was his biggest mistake there.

**Security Guard: Please wait. Reception is further in to the right. I strongly advise that you do not attempt to go elsewhere. Reception is just past this door.**

Jackie leading Makoto and the Phantom Thieves to go to the corner on the right side and pass through a door, and taking another right again. To finally getting to an office room to sit down where a table had tons of cash money lying on the table.

Keiko: Wow, you guys...Look how much money there is on the table. (I can only imagine with Kaneshiro would be rich instead of a wanted criminal in the Metaverse.)

Jackie sees to be a lot to spend on anything if they could.

Ryuji: How many beef bowls could I eat with this...?

Keiko: Ew, Skull. Please don't.

Just then, Junya Shadow speaks up to the others from speaker to also show himself to look all big, famous, and purple all over his entire face on the TV screen in the room as Boss Kaneshiro.

**Junya Shadow: Unauthorized entry, property damage, and other disturbances. That comes to three million yen in total. You're here regarding that, correct? Miss Beautiful President? It must be quite tough gathering so much money. I'd be willing to give you a loan, you know. **

Ryuji: You gonna call it off then?

I don't think that's going to be happening from the likes of this man.

**Junya Shadow: No – a loan. Duah. The internet rate is ten percent a day. **

You all know what that amount means, right...? For Jackie tries to count a lot from its small hands back and forth to guess what it was.

Ann: Ten percent interest a day...Um...Uhhh...That means...One day is...

Makoto: It's three hundred thousand yen.

Keiko: That's a lot...!

It sure was to still be a bad thing when you think about it.

**Junya Shadow: There's no need to be alarmed. I have a more manageable option for people like you. **

Makoto: That was your plan from the beginning, wasn't it?

**Junya Shadow: Quite the impressive insight...Niijima-san...Or should I say, the younger sister of the beautiful prosecutor Sae Niijima? **

Now it was from there for the others but Keiko know about Sae was a lawyer of Makoto's sister to be Sae herself. This also made Jackie's jaw drop a bit to be made of snow.

Keiko: I told you guys... (Still, this guy knows a lot after seeing Makoto today.)

Makoto: How do you know that...?!

Maybe in the Metaverse for this Junya for his Shadow self to know all.

**Junya Shadow: Please don't underestimate our intelligence network. My, what wonderful goods have come falling into my lap. Like the other one in black, you're a real cutie to have you work for me as manager and my slave.**

Blowing a kiss at Keiko to hate for Junya to be a sick pig to gross her out 'unaware of him to know it was Keiko herself who's Joker'.

Keiko: Ew...No thanks!

This made Ann very mad.

Ann: Oh, and I'm nothing?! Not that I care from the likes of you, but still! And don't be ridiculous!

**Junya Shadow: Young women are so useful...The good looking ones to me at least. They lack physical strength and are dumb. It's as if they only exist to be devoured by the strong. Thar just might be the rule since the dawn of history. **

For Ann to be called garbage and Makoto and Keiko don't want to become slaves which made the boys get mad and Jackie.

Morgana: Women are not toys to you!

Ryuji: You keep Joker, Panther, and Makoto outta this!

Yusuke: You truly are despicable...Even to someone I truly love.

Jackie makes a raspberry at Junya Shadow from the TV screen.

Ryuji: You better be ready, Kaneshiro! We're gonna snatch your Treasure from you!

**Junya Shadow: Don't make me laugh, you petty thieves with that...weird snowman thing...My citadel has the highest security installed in it. Oh, boys...**

One snap from Junya Shadow's fingers, he summons his other security guard Shadows to teach them a lesson to make Jackie jump to hide under the table to stay away from this fight to start.

Keiko: I knew something like this would happen.

**Junya Shadow: Anyone will do anything for money. I'll rob you of your lives easily as I breathe air. *snicker***

With him laughing to get away with anything like this.

Keiko: Getting people to be use for payment isn't the way of life, Kaneshiro! Money isn't used like those type of things!

**Junya Shadow: Oh, yeah...? Watch me...Get them. **

The three guards turn into different Shadows to fight against the five Phantom Thieves while Jackie uses its ice shield to save itself and Makoto to not be put in danger.

Tayla: Persona # 40 - Sui-Ki

One of the four oni controlled by Fujiwara-no-Chikata. Named after water, Sui-ki can freeze anything to the core.

Tayla: Persona # 41 - Oni

Oni are creatures from Japanese folklore, variously translated as demons, devils, ogres or trolls. They are popular characters in Japanese art, literature and theater. Oni are known for attacking villages and plundering food, riches and women.

**Sui-Ki: It's Mr. Kaneshiro's orders! Eliminate them at once! **

Time to fight for Makoto to witness on how they fight for Keiko gets a power strength to slow down the three giants in battle to aid her team, thanks to one of her Personas abilities to use.

Keiko: Okay, everyone! Get ready to strike back! Daggers of Darkness!

Getting them hurt for Ryuji's lighting skills, Ann's fire power, Yusuke's water mix in with ice attacks, and finally Morgana steps in to use his car transformation to run them over.

Morgana: That was pure skills! Now to finish them off together!

A nice five on team attack strike to work, but it wasn't over just yet...

**Guard # 3: The first squad's been taken down! Send in backup! The target is still alive! We must deal with them at any cost! **

Here comes some more for Keiko to use the vines to whip them around for the others to fight back.

Morgana: Now we can use our attacks on them. Furious Fangs!

Ryuji: Raging Storm Clash!

Ann: Burning Claw!

Yusuke: Aqua Typhoon!

That also worked, for more to come that Junya Shadow sends out a lot more.

**Guard # 3: The target is currently stuck here! We need more backup! Don't let them escape! We must take them down!**

The third round to stop the giant type of ogre Shadows.

Morgana: What the-There's no end to them. Have they really been hired for money...? We're in trouble at this rate! Let's run!

Keiko: Jackie! Use your ice moves! Hurry!

For Jackie to use a type of blizzard type of attack to confuse the Shadows and slow them down from the cold, it leads the others to escape from the office room with Makoto to find the Treasure next somewhere within the Bank Palace.

Makoto: What were those thing to turn into monsters with power? Shadows...? Or was it Personas you guys mentioned?!

Morgana: Now's not a good time to explain! Let's retreat somewhere else! Makoto, stay behind us and don't leave our side! And Jackie, keep your eyes on her!

The little Persona will do so as they all get out of the room right away, maybe to come back to sneak around later to try to escape first.

Keiko: We'll come back some other way later! Let's get out of here for today, to the exit!

With Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Morgana, Makoto, and Jackie make a run for it to the entrance of the place to getting out alive...but more Shadows appear to stop them to be trapped now with no way out of this one.

Ann: There's no end to them...!

Makoto: Guys!

And right behind them, Junya Shadow appears to have them and their money to get a hold of.

**Junya Shadow: You seem to be in quite a pickle...**

Morgana: How dare you sneak around, Kaneshiro...!

**Junya Shadow: Those would be my words. However, I do thank you for providing me with such wonderful goods...It's time you disappear. **

Getting more Shadows for Junya Shadow to call upon, they appear to stop the Phantom Thieves, Makoto, and Jackie to have no affect for any of them to freeze over.

Makoto: …!

Keiko: We're trapped!

**Junya Shadow: Managing a bank is tough – that's why I make it a case to kill troublesome costumers. Having one impertinent brat disappear is enough to set an example in that other world. **

This was too much for Makoto to beg of Junya Shadow to stop this.

Makoto: Please stop!

Keiko: Makoto, stay back!

**Junya Shadow: I'll eliminate other besides my goods. You and the woman in black have no need to worry. You, Makoto Niijima, your sister is quite a beauty though. I'll make sure to make her my personal slave, a very special one just for me...And you two to work like cute little maids. Sounds fun, doesn't it? Once I get bored with Sae Niijima, I'll just sell her off. Oh, poor Sis...She could've been successful, if only her younger sister wasn't so dumb. **

Having the two girls belong to Junya, and more on Sae to throw her aside like she was nothing once he does, is so mess up!

Keiko: Damn you!

Makoto: My sister has nothing to do with this!

**Junya Shadow: Then you better start taking costumers tomorrow. All you got to do is endure it and do as you're told. Lady in black, you get to be my personal maid and your friend will sell her body for her sister. Not a bad deal, huh?**

So wrong! This angers both Keiko and Makoto to be selling her body for the money. Not going to happen at all!

Makoto: Endure it...Do as I'm told...

**Junya Shadow: You'll earn three million yen in no time. Although, your life and everything along with it will be a complete wreck by then! Gwahahahahahaha! **

Laughing at the joy of all of this and to have the others killed, Makoto tightens her fists in anger to not stand for this mess anymore.

Makoto: I've been listening to you go on and on...Shut your damn mouth, you money-grubbing asshole!

The others were shock on what Makoto just said to Junya Shadow to be surprised, but in a good way.

Keiko: Nice one, Makoto! You tell this fat bastard who's boss!

**Junya Shadow: Huh? **

From there, you all know what the means, right...? Makoto awakens to her Persona powers from within to become another new Phantom Thief member. From the pain to be feeling, the mask, the blood, and such to make it all happen like to everyone else so far.

**?: Have you decided to tread the path of strife...? **

Makoto: Yes...Come to me.

Looks like she accepting this Persona already.

**?: Very well. Let us proceed with our contract at once. I am thou, thou art I...You have finally found your own justice. Please...Never lose sight of it again. This memorable day marks your graduation from your false self...**

From there for Makoto to withstand it all, she removes her mask to release her own Persona to be a powerful release.

**Junya Shadow: What the hell?!**

It looks like a woman of a motorcycle type for Makoto to ride on her Persona and chains all over it.

Tayla: Persona # 42 - Johanna

Johanna is based on Pope Joan, a legendary Medieval woman who reigned as pope for a short period, going against the Catholic Church's ingrained tradition of male popes. Though the story was widely believed for centuries, modern historians have found no evidence of her existence and believe the legend to be a work of fiction meant to discredit the church. Most versions of her story describe her as a talented and learned woman who disguised herself as a man, often at the behest of a lover. In the most common accounts, due to her abilities, she rose through the church hierarchy and was eventually elected pope. Her sex was revealed when she gave birth during a procession, and she died shortly after, either through murder or natural causes. The accounts state that later church processions avoided this spot, and that the Vatican removed the female pope from its official lists and crafted a ritual to ensure that future popes were male.

Keiko: Look at that...Makoto's Persona's a type of motorcycle.

Even Jackie loves it already to have another member on the team.

Yusuke: A Persona...?

Ryuji: No, dude...That's a bike...

For Makoto to have full control to known how to use it well while riding in battle.

Makoto: I can feel it...My "self"...Me...! Gun it!

Riding it fast to crash at two of Junya Shadow's guards to get destroyed in seconds.

Ann: Wow...Nice!

Morgana: Wh-What is that?! I've never seen anything like it...

With Junya Shadow to start panicking, he acts cool to get his other guards to stop them to get paid for them or else.

**Junya Shadow: You better earn your keep, or else I'll kill you! **

Going after them, Makoto and the others were ready to take them all on.

Makoto: I will not lose heart again, ever. I will go full speed, non-stop! Right, Johanna?!

Another fight begins against the Shadows of ogres to be stopped.

Keiko: You guys, let's help Makoto out!

And they do for the five and one more to soon join in and Jackie to cheer them all on.

Makoto: Don't get all cocky just because I normally behave myself! I am DONE playing nice! Let's go, Johanna! Full throttle!

Morgana: The enemy's agitated! Take them down and make an opening!

Here we go with six members of the Phantom Thieves to give it their all against three big Shadow enemies. For Makoto's powers are a bit of nuclear abilities 'or venom types of poisoning' to burn, blast, spray, smoke, and speed up when she uses it for her own attack with her Persona's help.

Makoto: Venom Blast!

A direct hit! 

Morgana: Nice one! All the enemies are down!

This allows Keiko to use her fighting skills and shooting her gun at the other three enemies for Makoto to give her a speed ride to circle at the ogres; as Ann whips the rest, Ryuji bashes them on the head with his weapon, Yusuke uses his sword to freeze them up with Jackie to boost his attacks, and Morgana to blow them away with his wind powers from his Persona Zorro. And then an all out attack on the last one left standing...to not be for long to get killed afterwards.

Keiko: None of you are no match for us.

Stopping Junya's Shadow of his guards for some tried to fight back with a few left, now wasn't the time until they come back to take the Treasure tomorrow to finding its location next.

Morgana: Now! Let's get out of here! We know how to get in now. Our objective's been accomplished!

Ann: But how are we getting out?

Makoto: There's only one exit, right?

Looks like Makoto might be on to something for them to make their escape leaving Jackie a bit confused.

Ryuji: 'Sup, Miss Post-Apocalyptic Raider.

Was Ryuji teasing Makoto and kind of hitting on her almost...?

Makoto: Do you want to get smacked?

Keiko: You got a plan?

Makoto: I'm going on ahead, so follow me!

For her to drive at the Shadows to push them aside, with Witch also using her smoke bombs to take some of them out, this was their chance to escape.

Witch: Get going now! I got this until you guys come back again!

As she does that and for Jackie to ride with Makoto, the others like the new her.

Ryuji: Daaamn...Three hot girls in the group, but still hotter like you are, Joker.

Keiko: Not now, Skull.

Morgana: OK, we have a path! Thanks, Witch! Good luck finding the other gem! Get in!

He turns into a car to be enough room to drive around from the inside of the palace, for the others to get inside and drive off. Escaping in time for them to drive off to getting to the Palace now the easy way for Jackie and Witch seem them all getting out to safety for they each hide in a safer place.

**Junya Shadow: So you'll stand against me, no mater what. Very well, I'll wait for you all. There's no escaping in reality, nor will you break through the security system here. There's not a snowball's chance in hell that a bright future lies ahead for you! **

This was only the beginning against Junya Shadow to still be done. With Witch sneaking around and Jackie waiting for the others from their phone apps to hide in there...the Phantom Thieves and Makoto all return back to the real world now. A very close call that was to lose more than their money, but their lives if they weren't careful with the mess, but they were.

Keiko: (Jackie, stay put until we return. And Witch, thanks for the save again.) Way a go, Makoto! You were amazing!

Hugging Makoto for she was thanked and she was useful to the the team.

Makoto: I was? Really...?

As for the others loved how Makoto can fight back.

Ryuji: Man, talk about wild...That was no aikido – that was some hardcore ass whoopin'!

Ann: I am SO not pissing her off...I feel like she'll rip off my arms.

Yusuke: She does exude that aura...

For saying nice things 'even Yusuke', Makoto felt a bit tired and shy.

Makoto: ...Oh, stop it! This is the most exhausted I've ever gotten these past few years...But...it felt pretty great. I never thought I'd become part of the Phantom Thieves I was after. Sis might faint is she found out.

One thing to learn about Sae Niijima next...

Keiko: Sorry about not telling anyone about Makoto's sister, you guys...

Yusuke: It's quite fine, Ms. Keiko. So, you mentioned her earlier.

So she tells them more about Sae and what she does.

Makoto: She's a prosecutor for the district – and she's investigating the Phantom Thieves.

Ryuji: Wait, ain't that bad?!

Sort of to be a very bad thing, but Makoto's good keeping secrets from Sae to not learn about it at all. And herself as part of the Phantom Thieves either.

Makoto: No need to worry. A normal investigation would never lead them to a world like that. Then again, it must've been fate for this to happen...

Someone seems to be very happy about all of this.

Keiko: If you say so. (For someone to learn about our secret, Makoto looks happy to become part of the team.)

Ann: What do you mean...?

Makoto: I can't be like my sister. I had a feeling that there'd come a time when we wouldn't see eye to eye anymore. I'm thankful to have a sister who works so hard, but...there are times I feel sorry for her too. And after hearing my Persona's voice, I clearly understand how I feel now.

Yeah, others can change a lot to make a new change in life for the others to see for themselves.

Yusuke: It appears you're not not as reserved as you make yourself seem.

Keiko: I knew you're a good person.

Makoto: I am me, the one and only. I was just doing whatever the adults told me to.

Yusuke: Won't she be perfect as our advisor? She's fearless and has a sharp mind.

So now Makoto will become a Phantom Thief member who can do well on advising on things for the them.

Keiko: Yes, please!

Ryuji: Sounds good to me! We're needed someone like that for a while now!

From Keiko as the leader, Morgana to the map navigator, Yusuke making Persona cards, Ryuji being all tough to aiming at enemies well, and Ann having some special moves...Makoto has another part of the advisor type of job.

Makoto: I'd be honored if I can help out.

Ann: We had away too much testosterone anyways, so I feel much better have-

A text message pops up from Makoto's cell phone from Junya's reminder.

Makoto: ...It's from Kaneshiro. He's reminding us of our debt. So the Kaneshiro over here doesn't know what happened inside the Palace.

Morgana: That's right, but his Palace will be affected if the real Kaneshiro's cognition changes. We can't be lax.

Lots more work to be done...

Makoto: It seems it'd be best to avoid unnecessary contact with him until then.

Ryuji: Three weeks left, huh...

They have to get Kaneshiro's Treasure to change his heart way before the three weeks have past.

Yusuke: There're that security system too.

Keiko: That's our first thing we have to do next...

Ann: But if we pull this off, it'll definitely be great!

The Phantom Thieves with Jackie and Witch were all on the case.

Makoto: We'll crush him like a fly. I'll make him regret making me angry...Keiko, we won't become slaves to that man or my sister either.

Keiko: Agree! We're not becoming slaves to that monster!

And for that, they do the search around the Palace after school tomorrow.

Ryuji: Anyways, we'll begin our operation tomorrow!

Keiko: That's a good time to be doing it.

Ann: First, we need to secure a route to the Treasure like always.

That's the plan!

Morgana: You guys are finally starting to get used to this.

Makoto: I'll be waiting for the call to meet up.

Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke: OK!

And the meeting was done for all of them to go back to their homes, like Keiko and Morgana at Cafe Leblanc to have a group text message with Makoto now with the other three. After texting at one another, Keiko and Morgana get ready to go to bed as they think about Makoto now a member with her Persona Johanna was different to sue for power.

Morgana: A motorcycle-shape Persona, huh...You know, I can turn into a car too, so it's like...I feel a sense of familiarity?

Keiko: Hmm...You know, Morgana, it would sound like you could be a type of Persona like Jackie is.

That could be the case, yes. Well, not to Morgana to think he's human.

Morgana: Uh, no, Madame Keiko. Close, but that's not me. And good you're not calling me a cat...I'm supposed to me human! Well, motorcycle's are nice too, but it can't carry large numbers of people. Only two can go on a motorcycle. I really am special after...all...huh? Carry...? No...Take somewhere? Something just crossed my mind...

Something did to have Morgana try to remember something about himself.

Keiko: Morgana?

Morgana: ...It's no use. I can't remember at all...

Keiko: I'm sorry...

He was trying to not get there right now but Morgana will somehow.

Morgana: Eh. There's nothing I can do about it if I can't remember. I need to concentrate on Kaneshiro for now. Unlike you guys, Makoto's clever, so we can except great things from her. But Madame Keiko, you really do have something special.

Keiko: Who, me? It was just luck I guess.

Having good skills to grow a lot more, the others were getting better.

Morgana: Looks like I better step up my game too!

Keiko: Yes! (I feel like bond with Morgana is growing much deeper between him and I.)

As it was time to go to sleep on a school night, for Morgana to have a plan to tell Keiko about doing something after they stop Junya first.

Morgana: I know, Madame Keiko! After we deal with Kaneshiro, I should consult her about Mementos too. I'm sure Makoto's brain can-

But he gets up on Keiko's bed to already be sleeping.

Morgana: Hellooooo...? ….We got Yusuke, and now Makoto...And for Madame Keiko, this girl has quite the luck...Could there be some reason for it? Nah, that can't be...

Hard for him to guess that Igor, Caroline, and Justine to really be helping out Keiko to do the rest for them for Morgana to really get something right there as wishful thinking. And from there, the two sleep to have a long day to wait to go back to Junya Shadow's Bank Palace to be ready to find the Treasure this time. As for the dream to keep on happening from the demon to hurt Keiko and Akechi, and someone to be in love with Keiko a lot to not stop...Hoping to find some answers a lot more and why it was hurting Akechi the most.

Akechi: (I hope whoever these people are, they won't hurt my Keiko in real life, right? I hope to make sure of this dream to mean something...)

And hope it'll come to it soon enough. Stick around, more things to come next chapter/episode.


	46. Investigating and Money Making

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 46 - Investigating and Money Making

Year 20xx

Day # 73 – June 6/21th – Tuesday

Cool! About twenty something percent for people to like and believe in the Phantom Thieves to fight for justice, and still growing...As a new start off for Keiko 'and Morgana in her school bag' to go to school, for Makoto to see her to take the same train together.

Keiko: Good morning, Makoto.

Makoto: And good morning to you too, Keiko. I've been thinking about Personas and Palaces since yesterday after what I've been through with you guys...The Metaverse of Kaneshiro's Palace is like his personality, correct?

Keiko: You could say that, yes. (Wow, on her first day there to get half of the answers right.)

Smart and sharp as Makoto is very good to guess on what's what.

Makoto: And his Palace bank to be flying in the air means he doesn't want to anyone or the police to trace him either. I also bet that security's tight inside of the entire thing too. Keiko, I say we have a look around the place to shutdown the security systems and find Kaneshiro's Treasure after school today. Does that sound good?

Keiko: It's a good idea. I was thinking the same thing too.

Makoto: Okay, I got it down to gather you all in a bit. I say we take the train to school together.

Keiko: I like that.

And they do so to enjoy the ride there.

Morgana: This is getting better forming a lot of good members to the team.

As Makoto tells Keiko more about what she wants to do when she grows up and more about Sae's work as a lawyer...Keiko then tells her about herself on what really happened with Shido in the past, how it all started out, and so on, to feel the pain she was going through like Makoto was and to see how much Keiko loves Akechi a lot, besides dealing with Ryuji, Yusuke, and Yuuki who are in love with her too. Lots to be going on, as the hours go by for the school to have lunch time for others at Ann wanted to talk to Makoto in the council's office after they ate their lunches.

Ann: I'm sorry for asking you here like this.

This was nothing to Makoto at all to do many things during her time.

Makoto: Oh no, it isn't a problem…I actually find it refreshing to be asked to the student council room. Although it's somewhat nerve-racking as well.

Ann: ...I think I'm a bit nervous myself.

She gets out of the chair to standing up, for Ann to say something nice to Makoto after what has happened.

Ann: Anyway, um...I wanted to apologize. I'm…really sorry for everything.

For them to once fight 'well Ann did the most at Makoto', she has changed a lot. For Ann gets to see Makoto as a very good person.

Makoto: What do you mean...?

Ann: You know how I blamed you for Kamoshida's sexual harassment? Well, I wanted to apologize for that…I've honestly been meaning to this whole time.

Makoto: Takamaki-san...

Ann: I realized later that Shiho was calling out for me…and I wasn't there to help her…I didn't want to admit my own guilt…so I took it out on you, Niijima-senpai. I'm…very sorry.

Bowing at the table to beg for forgiveness, Makoto gets Ann to not be a big deal.

Makoto: ...Hey, there is no need for that. In fact, I think the two of us are pretty similar.

Ann: Huh…?

Makoto: I was unable to save anyone. Not Suzui-san, Keiko and not any of Kaneshiro's victims. I kept telling myself I wasn't at fault because I was simply following orders…But that was all a lie. It felt like I would be admitting my own worthlessness had I not shifted the blame off of myself. Fear of that worthlessness was probably why I acted so harshly toward you and your friends...I'm deeply sorry as well.

Ann: I see…In that case, wanna call it even?

Makoto: Even…? *chuckle* You're right…How about we leave this conversation in the past?

They said sorry to one another – Ann didn't mean to take her anger out on Makoto after what happened to Shiho and almost to Keiko with the whole Suguru incident to feel bad about it to say she was useful to getting back into Junya's Palace; and Makoto said she didn't do anything to do as the teachers and Koba told her to do and spying on the others to get better than anyone else in school.

Ann: Mm-hm! Oh, but…one more thing. You're not worthless, Niijima-senpai.

What else was there for Ann to say to Makoto next...?

Ann: You were a bit reckless, but you're the reason we found a way into Kaneshiro's Palace. And you even obtained the power to change people's hearts. You did that all yourself, Niijima-senpai.

Makoto: *chuckle* That way of thinking is very much like you, Takamaki-san.

This has her a bit confused.

Makoto: When you confronted me about Suzui-san, I realized how dishonest and small I was. You're always very direct…That's what helped me finally realize the error of my ways. It turns out I'm a little slow on the uptake at times…Hey…Can I call you Ann?

Seems fair enough to do.

Ann: Um, yeah! I…I'm going to do the same, M-M-Makoto…Rgh, that's so embarrassing!

Makoto: *chuckle* How about we get something to eat before we go home for the night?

Ann: Ooh, I know a place! There's a crepe shop at Central Street that totally stuffs their crepes!

Makoto: Do you want to split one?

Ann: Mmmm, let's each get a whole one and then we can go half and half on those!

Makoto: Well, shall we?

All was good now to leave it all behind in the past now and move on, those two girls slowly becoming best friends.

Ann: Us girls and Keiko hanging out with us...I like it. To one day go on a triple date. If only Ryuji admits he loves me already.

Makoto: Yeah, I like this a lot. For us and Keiko to love Akechi-san both make a wonderful couple. Also, for that Yusuke Kitagawa...

Ann: Huh?

Makoto: Ah, nothing! Look, maybe you and I can go somewhere to eat after we investigate at the Palace later on today on the way home, how does that sound?

Ann: Yeah, lets go split some crepes!

Makoto: Sounds like a plan, Ann. Yes, me too.

Good, those two start off a new now. As the hours pass for school to continue on the rest of the day and such, the others were done for it to be over at last. Keiko and Morgana headed to their hideout from taking the train there – where they meet up with Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto.

Keiko: Hey, everyone! We're here!

Makoto: Look at me, never would I imagined I would help out the Phantom Thieves until today.

First time is everything, Makoto, to get use of doing.

Keiko: It's a good thing you're not going to tell Sae about this.

Makoto: I know...

Morgana: You'll do fine if you're with us, Makoto.

Makoto: And with that...I hope hope you'll teach me how to be thief in the Metaverse.

Yusuke: Just change someone's heart to have the Treasure that gives them power of their cognition.

One more thing to explain about...

Makoto: And this Nav on my phone to know how to use it...

Yusuke: You need a name, location, and distortion to type down and then hit enter for the Palace to be bookmarked.

Next was typing in the the three things of this target on the Nav app on their cell phones 'for Makoto to have her own now'...

Makoto: But what if someone looked at our phones of histories and such?

Now that Makoto mentions it, I doubt anyone would know much if they did, would they?

Ryuji: She catches on quickly.

Makoto: And what do you think, Keiko?

She wanted to tell her and the others of Keiko with Igor in the Velvet room, but she couldn't for some reason.

Keiko: Ah... (I want to tell Makoto the truth, but it's tough to explain that Igor has been sending out the app...) Ah, it just happened...?

Keiko doesn't lie to try explaining it better.

Morgana: I doubt anyone would try looking at our phones, so there's no need to worry. The app is special to not be for ordinary people, just us.

True, even for Junko to pass by to do some report journalist...and trips to not notice anything to carry out her task.

Junko: A group party...? Ah, okay. Playing cell phone games must be something else as a group thing. Later!

And she leaves afterwards to sometimes be Junko herself, huh? But hey, some people are like that from time to time.

Ann: She's an odd one, huh...?

Makoto: Oh, yes, Junko Sakurai's a new and proud student to get reports in very well at out school...And yeah, I over think things way too much. The app is use to get us into the Metaverse only. For Sis to not learn about us being the Phantom Thieves, it's for the best to keep it this way.

Morgana: The more we learn on what to do, the better as we keep on going.

And for all of this, they're find for others to not learn about it at all.

Makoto: And I'll do my very best.

Keiko: So...What's the deadline to get to Kaneshiro's heart?

Checking on the phone's calendar for Junya's due date is July the 9th to get the money or else.

Makoto: Kaneshiro's said the deadline is on July 9th.

Ann: There's no way a group of high school students can get three million yen within three weeks...

Seeing the photo of them in the bar must not let anyone else to see them at the bar, and the other one with Makoto sitting next to Junya's henchmen.

Makoto: Either way, we have to find Kaneshiro's Treasure to not let him release this photo. This is why he's trying to blackmail us all.

Ann: And you two not become slaves...Gross!

Keiko: No kidding!

Ryuji: Then let's take care of this before the time limit. A good chance to show people we're good!

This was their chance to go after someone big like Junya by changing his heart and to be fighting for justice.

Morgana: Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to it. To the Metaverse!

With the six all ready to get going, they all headed back to the Metaverse of Junya Shadow's Bank Palace to get up there without any trouble this time. For Jackie to appear and waiting for all of them for the others to transform. Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, and...Ah, what will Makoto go by? Besides having a Revolvers as her weapon, with a Tekko, and some gear on her new outfit looks good.

Makoto: So, what am I going to be called? You were all using code names, weren't you?

She catches on quickly...

Keiko: Guess you need one to transform when you enter in the this place and/or stopping Shadows back in our world. I'll tell you more about it later.

Yusuke: You're quite perceptive.

Another name for Makoto, who should she go by as?

Ryuji: This time's a hard one...Maybe somethin' like "Shoulder Pads"?

Not a good one there.

Keiko: Shoulder Pads...? (And I thought "Kitty Woman" was bad for Ann.)

Morgana: Why in the world did you focus on that?

Makoto: I refuse to be called that.

Good point, Makoto, you're smart enough for Ryuji to come up with bad nick names 'sometimes'.

Yusuke: What about "Rider"?

Makoto: Sounds too much like a smuggler. Next.

Good, but a bit to a bad guy's type of name there.

Ann: "Fixer"?

Even worse than the other two were...

Makoto: I'm not a mastermind though. Next. Won't you guys give me something better to work with?

Jackie tries moving around to come up with name for Morgana to translate back on what the Persona was saying.

Morgana: Biker Babe?! No, no, Jackie! That's even worse than the rest of the other ones!

Nah, scratch that off the list too.

Keiko: Hmm...Well, you do look like royalty when you want something to be serious and real.

Morgana: Yeah, she remind me of an empress. You got anything, Joker?

She might since the two thought about something together for Morgana to guess, to leave the other part to Keiko to do.

Keiko: (Well, not a princess for Makoto. So may be one step from a princess to move up a bit further in royalty.) How about Queen?

Queen...Now that sounded way better than the rest of the other ones.

Ryuji: That's it!

Morgana: Yeah, she's totally a "Queen" to us.

Jackie likes it, everyone else, and even Makoto herself.

Makoto: Queen...it has a nice ring to it. I like it, Keiko, thanks. Let's go with that.

Then Queen for Makoto to be called by it is as a Phantom Thief she is!

Keiko: Welcome to the team, Queen!

Makoto: Now then, could anyone of you explain to me the strategy for this mission?

Ryuji: ...Strategy?

Like a plan, that thing. Do they...? They do at some point to not do it completely.

Makoto: ...You don't have one? Wait. The Phantom Thieves were acting without any plans?!

Something like it along the line so far, yes.

Morgana: Uhh...We pretty much look around the area, I provide navigation when needed, and then...

Ryuji: If we run into Shadows, we beat the shit outta 'em!

Makoto looks at Keiko to see on what they said was all true.

Keiko: Yeah, this is how we get things done...

And she believes in it all.

Makoto: Very well then. I feel like I'll be useful for sure. It seems my role is to be the brain of this team. I'll analyze Mona's information and give out orders. Any objections?

Doesn't look like it.

Ryuji: N-None, Queen!

Keiko: We're good.

Ann: I bet Skull's definitely the type that be under a girl's thumb.

Ryuji: Huh...?

Mostly to have Ann watch on Ryuji in case he hits on Makoto and more on Keiko. Even Makoto could already tell for him and Yusuke to leave Keiko be the most.

Makoto: You two, Skull and Fox, are not Joker's type. Got it? And Mona, will you begin navigating us? You too, Jackie. If you can know something big, just give me the word...Or a sign.

The Jack Frost Persona will do so for Makoto and Morgana helps her out with the navigational part. And for him to like Makoto's beauty as well.

Morgana: Y-Yes, Queen. Jackie, let's get to work right away!

For Ryuji and Morgana to like Makoto like this, for Yusuke to be fine.

Yusuke: Him too, it seems...

Keiko: We need to have a guide just in case, Fox. OK! All set, things we have for items and such to gear up and have our weapons, and my Personas to give me more power...Let's get going.

And now they look for a way inside...all but the front entrance for Jackie couldn't get it to unlock from the many chains around it, so no luck there to keep looking around some more. Seeing a kunai knife left by Witch to be sticking out right next to a piggy bank type of statue to be standing around the grounds, and raining tree type of money leaves. Money grows on trees, yeah right!

Makoto: A kunai knife...?

Keiko: It's from Witch herself, she left us a clue.

Looking at it carefully for Jackie to feel something next to the statue itself.

Morgana: I think Jackie's picking up on something...

Makoto: Wait. I can feel a small draft coming from underneath this statue...Jackie, you did good. Does this seem odd to you too, Joker?

Seems like it...

Keiko: It might be a way in.

Ann: Then let's check it out.

For seeing how they can move it in any way, Jackie points at something on the sign of words, to be move a bit to be hitting it and then it moves backwards to open up.

Ryuji: Oooh, a hidden passage!

Yusuke: We've found the place where Witch also might be inside already.

Makoto: Then let's do the same thing...Once we have items, gears, weapons, and such to all be good to go.

They each climb down the way inside of Junya to be his Bank Palace to see the other parts of the bank things from within. For the other Phantom Thieves and Jackie to be seeing right in front of them to feel very real.

Yusuke: It's like the rooms have changed.

Makoto: I don't remember seeing this the last time...

Morgana: Either way, let's stick together and find the Treasure. If we have to fight, we will. If not, we sneak around carefully.

Along way to finding out where's where, but they'll make everything count by doing this.

Keiko: Then let's do this. Team, let's move out! (I always wanted to say that...)

Time to have a detour around the Palace bank...From the upstairs to be sealed up, they headed back down stairs to try to find another way in to also get other items and treasure chest. They've arrived to the entrance they got in from yesterday to see it was heavily guarded now with lots of security guard Shadows all over.

Yusuke: There's the entrance where we came in the last time.

Ryuji: And lots of Shadows...We can take them.

Some of them to avoid maybe and the rest to fight to get stronger.

Morgana: Let's just try to be careful on some Shadows we might come across, OK? Let's keep on going.

And they do to fight a few Shadows together and thanks to Makoto's quick thinking to know what to do before attacking, it all works out thanks to her. Going back to the right corner room to see people working hard at the bank 'to be things on what Junya sees in them', to have a look around some more...Looking around the left side next, they see one guard was going down the elevator to lead it down below somewhere.

Ann: There's a lower floor of this building as well.

Yusuke: But it's lacking control panels on this thing.

Morgana: Then we'll go to the security room to change it, with a lot more guards around. We better be ready for some of them we have to face against.

This could only mean one thing...

Makoto: That must mean they don't want anyone going down there...

Keiko: Then we'll just have to make them do it.

More searching around for the security room next.

Ryuji: Joker, I love the way you think from your hotness.

Trying to find the security control panel room to get the elevator to work on them they go, to finding the area and getting a map along the way.

Ann: H-Hold on a second! What is that?!

All of them hide to see a new looking Shadow to be a shape of the dog. Besides the male and female Shadows to see from some other Palaces, more news ones to come around.

Keiko: That's new.

Makoto: I see you all have been meeting with different Shadows appearances I take it.

Jackie nodded to agree with them.

Yusuke: A Shadow in the shape of a dog...It seems this place has its own watchdogs.

Morgana: I'm not sure I can handle that...

Ryuji: Y'mean 'cause you're a cat?

Really, Ryuji? Wow...

Morgana: I meant 'cause it might be quicker or smarter than other enemies! J-Just be careful, Joker!

Keiko: I know, Mona. Everyone, follow my lead.

Seeing another Shadow down the hallways shape like the dog that Junya Shadow has to guard some parts of the area for Keiko and the others to take it down together; from a normal doberman to turn into a two headed type of Shadow dog type of demon and it was ready to kill.

Tayla: Persona # 43 – Orthrus

In Greek mythology, Orthrus was a two-headed dog and one of the many monsters sired by Typhon and Echidna. Among his siblings were Cerberus, Sphinx and Chimera to name but a few. Orthrus was the dog of the Titan Geryon, and along with Eurytion, was the guardian of Geryon's herd of red cattle. Geryon, Eurytion and Orthrus were all slain when Hercules (Heracles in Greek mythology) was completing the tenth of his twelve labors.

With some skills to use to be deadly for the others to use their attacks on the beast to bring it down, and then moving on.

Morgana: Bad dog!

Getting up top of the shelves to get through the other side of the building through the vent, to the security room where some guards for in as Keiko shows their Shadow forms for them to have four enemies against the Phantom Thieves – Keiko, Ryuji, Morgana, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Jackie. For they were all horse type to stand on their two legs!

Tayla: Persona # 44 - Orobas

According to the Lesser Key of Solomon, Orobas is the 55th spirit and a prince of Hell who could give conjurers perfect information about the past, present or future, bestow honors, reconcile them with foes and protect them from being tempted by demons. He would never deceive anyone. He commands 20 legions of spirits (26 according to Harley 6483, considered the least reliable of the manuscripts).

Good thing Keiko's powers from other Personas to use, the the others take it out next, once Jackie uses its ice powers to make them slip, and then destroyed in seconds from the other five members of the team. After stopping the Shadows, they finally made it inside the security room to take control of the elevator like like this.

Makoto: Hmm...It appears we're in the control room. If we look at these monitors, we can find some clues.

Keiko: To help us get the elevator door to open. We need to figure out on how to do it.

But where should they look from the room they have to look up on? Might Ryuji might know to see something...?

Ryuji: Hey, you guys, I might've found somethin'. Looks like some type of key card.

From one was on the desk from the monitor controls and Yusuke finds something on the wall.

Yusuke: And this map on the wall shows us details from the basement floors of this place.

Another key card to take and a map for Morgana to use his navigation skills to come in hand once Jackie gets it down for its friend.

Morgana: Thanks, Jackie. I bet this map will lead us to the Treasure...

Looking at the map carefully, the next set was getting to the place down below of the area they needed to be in.

Yusuke: However, there's a problem...The portion of the Palace is depicted here. If we can find another map, then we might be on track.

Keiko: It has to be another one in this bank.

Showing some of the map parts to be an invisible lining from it to look hard to see so dark-like.

Morgana: There just a image of the underground map looks like, but no details to it without the other piece of the map.

Yusuke: Should we go to the elevator we saw from earlier?

Sounds like a good idea to do next.

Makoto: It'll be our last resort. But first, let's see if there's anywhere to use this key card.

Ann: I hope it works out for us while finding the other piece of the map.

With any luck, then yes...Jackie takes the key card to aid the others to first use it on the door to getting it unlocked to escape from it, works out well so far to keep on going. From the big door to open up 'thanks to the key card they've took', to fighting off more Shadows they can all face against, and then making their way back to the elevator door to open up for them to use the card and get the gates to open up for them to go down now.

Keiko: It works.

Ryuji: All right! We can go down on the lower floor!

Entering inside of the elevator room to get on top to let it move to go down for them.

Makoto: And now, we just wait for our stop...Going down.

And they do to find a vent to crawl into next, to lead them on a ceiling top pillars to climb down to make it to the basement floor from the looks of it.

Morgana: I hope we're on the right floor.

Keiko: I think we are... (I mean, it's the only place we have to go down to.)

They were since they heard Junya Shadow to talk to his guards to stop the Phantom Thieves 'to be somewhere', for them to on high alert.

**Junya Shadow: [All security, listen up!]**

Makoto: Is that Kaneshiro…!?

Sure sounds like it.

**Junya Shadow: [It looks like some rats have infested this place! Under no circumstance let them further down! Straighten security as much as you can! Understood?]**

Hey, I think they were getting close...

Yusuke: It seems painfully obvious where the Treasure is now...

Somewhere down below for Jackie to point down to the grounds of the entire Palace.

Ann: But the map from earlier doesn't show that much…I wonder if there's another one somewhere.

Morgana: In any case, heading down should be the best move. Let's keep our eyes out for a map while we explore!

For finding a Safe Room next for the others to relax in next, Keiko quickly goes to the Velvet Room to get more Personas from Caroline and Justine's help for Igor to welcome her to the room once again.

Caroline: There you are, Inmate!

Keiko: Hi, you two. I just came here for new powers from the Personas you guys have...

But before that...

Justine: Our master admires the progress on your rehabilitation, and hence has given you use of a special ritual.

Caroline: It's the Gallows, used to strengthen Persona abilities!

Keiko: The Gallows can do that for me to get Personas here? That sounds cool.

It does for the twins explain a bit more about it to Keiko to try to use it well.

Justine: Any further questions regarding this ritual can be directed toward our master himself.

Caroline: He's apparently gonna consider making more rituals if your rehabilitation goes as planned. Work hard for it, Inmate!

Keiko: Roger that!

Looks like Keiko gets what Caroline and Justine were saying to remember it well from them and some help from Igor as well. Now before she left, she gets a few more Personas to take with her to use their skills in battle, some very good ones...

Tayla - Persona # 45 - High Pixie

High Pixies are high ranking pixies that act as leaders or commanders of younger pixies. Generally, a charismatic pixie can obtain this rank from proving its skill and loyalty. They watch over the younger pixies as guardians, and ensure they are kept out of danger, although they are every bit as mischievous as their younger counterparts.

Tayla - Persona # 46 - Yaksini

A yaksini is the female counterpart of the male yaksa, and they both attend to Kubera (also called Kuber), the Hindu god of wealth who rules in the mythical Himalayan kingdom of Alaka. They both look after treasure hidden in the earth and resemble fairies. Yaksini are often depicted as beautiful and voluptuous, with wide hips, narrow waists, broad shoulders and exaggerated, spherical breasts. In the Uddamareshvara Tantra, thirty-six yaksini are described, including their mantras and ritual prescriptions. A similar list of yaksas and yaksini is given in the Tantraraja Tantra, where it says that these beings are givers of whatever is desired. Although yaksini are usually benevolent, there are also yaksini with malevolent characteristics in Indian folklore. In Kerala, southern India, yaksini are usually depicted as vampiric enchantresses, which is similar to how they are depicted in the series.

Tayla - Persona # 47 - Rakshasa

A rakshasa is a demon or unrighteous spirit in Hindu and Buddhist mythology. Rakshasas are also called cannibals. According to the Ramayana, rakshasas were created from Brahma's foot; other sources claim they are descended from Pulastya, or from Khasa, or from Nirriti and Nirrita. Legend has it that many rakshasas were particularly wicked humans in previous incarnations. Rakshasas are notorious for disturbing sacrifices, desecrating graves, harassing priests, possessing human beings and so on. Their fingernails are venomous, and they feed on human flesh and spoiled food. They are shapeshifters, illusionists and magicians. Ravana is said to be the king of rakshasas. In Japan, the rakshasa is known as Rasetsu, and in Shingon is identified as the lord of demons (Rasetsuten) and guardian of the southwest. It is depicted as horse-headed. Taraka is said to be a Rakshasa.

Tayla - Persona # 48 – Take-Minakata

Take-Minakata-no-kami, is one of the sons of Okuninushi. When the Amatsu decided to increase their influence on the earth, they sent Take-Mikazuchi to conquer Take-Minakata. They had the first sumo match which Take-Mikazuchi won. Take-Minakata then had his arms cut and fled to Suwa, where he married a Suwa goddess, Yasakatome, and became the guardian god. The local legend believed the cracking phenomenon on the icy Lake Suwa in every winter to be the "Passage of God", Omiwatari, scientifically the result of pressure ridge). Take-Minakata leaves his temple via the frozen lake to the opposite bank to meet the goddess.

Good choices for Keiko to have level up her powers and goes back to the others back in the Metaverse of the Bank Palace of Junya Shadow's.

Igor: Good luck with you, Ms. Trickster.

Joining back with her friends to get out of the Safe Room for the Phantom Thieves to continue to move forward, by passing through the hallways from outside of the room. For Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, and Jackie had to find out where the Treasure is next to be in the basement floor. Seeing a control panel that said "camera" on it had the controller of all the security cameras in the entire Palace, which means...

Morgana: Wait, that's...!

Makoto: A security camera...They'll probably tighten their guard if we show up on there...

Morgana: Then we'll make sure it doesn't catch sight of us! Joker. Jackie. You two know what to do.

With Jackie freezing tall the security cameras up, Keiko kicks it down to be destroyed for good.

Keiko: Not going to get caught that easily...Done and done!

And now, all of the cameras were shut down completely.

Ryuji: Now we're able to get pass them without any of the cameras catching us! Sweet!

Walking around some more to fighting off more Shadows, they see some cameras were still working...some of it for the light was on. If they walk in it, the alarm goes off for tons of guards will show up to stop the Phantom Thieves to be too much for them to handle. Some how will they get upstairs without getting caught by the two to still be working? By finding another panel control within another room maybe...? It was their only shot. Seeing one treasure chests to get and one panel to destroy one camera to shut down, there's one more to do – and that's by finding another room next.

Yusuke: That's one down...

Makoto: And one more to go. Let's keep looking around some more.

And they do so to sneak, fight, get some items and treasure chests, and seeing the opposite side of the building to go to next and shut down the other camera panels to go on upstairs now without getting caught. Nice going!

Keiko: Well, Jackie...I think we got the two cameras we needed to get rid of.

The little Persona was happy to help out.

Ryuji: Then let's keep on goin'!

They go upstairs to use the key card again 'for Jackie to do it for them' to go through the next room that was sealed off, no more it wasn't! Going to another Safe Room to fighting more Shadows to sneak around for the Treasure Chests to be found was still a challenge for these Phantom Thieves to keep on doing; this also allows for Witch to lead them more trails of cheery blossom petals to follow one by one on where she was heading to for them to lead them to the right place somehow on foot. And turning off more cameras along the way.

Ann: Another room we have to go next.

Keiko: We'll get closer soon enough.

Next, there's another room to lead them down further...

Makoto: Remember, everyone...Train more, be alert, fight back, sneak around, get more items, treasure chests, and finding Kaneshiro's Treasure along with the other parts of the map. That's what we need to keep on doing. And rest up the most. The sooner we find the other part of the map, the better.

Keiko: Good idea, Queen. (We're getting somewhere with this...I can just feel it.)

Let's keep on going then. Seeing more items to get, along with small treasure chests to open up, and more Shadows to fight to equip others to having something, and still seeing lots of room to explore. For one of them was a huge vault near their side on the right to be very big. For Jackie to point out, Witch's trail ends from this spot for them to see.

Ryuji: Whoa...! Is that some kind of vault?

Seeing the map for more clues...

Makoto: According to this map...There's more beyond this door if we can just get it to open it somehow.

Yusuke: This is not just an ordinary vault, there's some type of key to opening this one up.

There was another problem. There were not one, but two key holes to use to not have any of them, even from Jackie playing with the buttons to not do any good.

Ann: So...How can we get it to go up with two key holes?

Morgana: I doubt you can do anything from there, Jackie. Sorry.

The little Jack Frost Persona did try...

Makoto: Then we just need to find two new key to open up for us.

Ryuji: Ah, but its sucha pain in the ass...!

Like they had any other choice, they have to find Junya Shadow's Treasure.

Keiko: We just got to keep on trying, Skull, we have to.

He knew that to be blushing next to Keiko, as Yusuke agrees with her too.

Yusuke: True, it will lead us down much further.

Morgana: Joker might be right about this...In any case, we have to find the two keys that will open this door and then go down further. Kaneshiro told his guards to protect the floor, it could be where the Treasure might be at.

So they kept on going to open more elevator doors for them and other rooms to get a few things, more spying around for the Phantom Thieves to be doing. And shutting down more cameras thanks to Keiko and Jackie's team work of theirs, and then passing by another room with the gate up to see some Shadows for them to hide, but also hear on what the two were talking about.

Morgana: Hm...? I hear voices! Hide!

Quick thinking there, Morgana, it was time to listen what they were trying to say.

**Guard # 1: Didn't you hear about the intruders who are wrecking havoc in this building? **

**Guard # 2: What about it? Don't tell me you're nervous to stop them for our boss? We're not getting paid for nothing.**

**Guard # 1: As if. We got the keys on us to protect from those thieves to try to stop us. So we have nothing to worry about. **

Hmm...Those two guard-like Shadows did say something about two keys just now, but are they the ones that the Phantom Thieves needed...?

Ryuji: Wait...Are they talkin' about those two keys?

Yusuke: It could be the case.

Ann: It has to be if it'll get us to go down to the next floor.

Ryuji: What are you goin' do? Beat 'em up to try to get the keys?

Well, it won't be easy to do from fighting them...

Morgana: I don't think they're normal looking Shadows to us...They must be strong to hold on to the keys because they're Kaneshiro's top strong ones he has.

Hard to take any chances for Jackie to be freaking out about it.

Keiko: Then we got a problem.

Ann: With that, it'll be hard to deal with them both to sound the alarm if we make one mistake...What can we do?

What can any of them do?

Makoto: Wait...I got one! Remember the monitor room we went in to have the first half of the map? There's some communication equipment, we can use it to lure one anyway and have the other stay alone.

There's one in the room from where they got the map and the key card at, for Makoto to plan this out and it would work out somehow.

Keiko: (With one to take down, and the other to be alone won't be a problem afterwards...) Good thinking, Queen!

Ann: I like it too!

So they are going to do it to get one another, and one more to beat next to have two keys.

Morgana: Yeah, let's do it!

Makoto: I'm happy to help out. Okay, first...we need to head back to the monitor room to make it happen.

Keiko: Then back to the monitor room we go again. (And hopefully, to lead us closer to the Treasure.)

If they want to get into the vault room to go down any further, this was their best shot to make it happen. As Jackie leaves a small trail of ice shards to not lose their way 'thanks to Witch's help' to head back to the monitor room again to see what they ca do, it was time to up the whole set up to the test. For Witch on her end to stop some Shadows to sense out Junya Shadow himself to have the next power of something powerful from the fallen gods of some kind like Suguru had and the same with Madarame. But was it true? While the Phantom Thieves go back as they get some of things in, Witch found little clues of the two enemies who were causing trouble from Keiko's dreams to work for the people who had her little sister at.

Witch: (So, this is the power he and the other two had for the gems to give them this much power than their distorted hearts. But who's making all of this happen?)

That might be further down the line for now to have some clues to be discovered so far, and more exploring of Junya Shadow's Bank Palace to be going on for Witch, the Phantom Thieves, and Jackie to keep on doing next time. Gluttony is a bad thing for those who love money way too much, you know? So rude and greedy!


	47. To Pay or Not to Pay

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 47 - To Pay or Not to Pay

So many things to be going on...Well, Witch is spying around to find the next third gem that Junya has as she leads a trail for the Phantom Thieves to follow in another lower floor to get through a huge vault type of door, they needed to get two keys. Two of the toughest Shadows they must fight against, but one at a time...Makoto tells the others to go back to the monitor room to draw one of them out to get the first one and then one Shadow left to take out; for her plan, Jackie to help out, Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, and Yusuke gives it a go – the Treasure awaits for them.

Keiko: I guess the machines still works. Thanks for the help, Jackie.

Thanks to the Jack Frost type of Persona, it does a good job getting certain machine types to be fixed up on.

Makoto: OK, I'll give it a try. Are we all ready?

Keiko: Let's do it, Queen. (You can do it, Makoto, you know what to say.)

Now let the plan to get one key to another begin...Makoto gives her acting a try while Jackie watches the other screens if the two guard will move or not.

Makoto: Come in, security room! This is the monitoring room! We've been ambushed by intruders! Requesting backup, immediately! One person would be perfect!

Does it work...?

**Guard # 1: Roger that! We'll send someone your way at once! **

One leaves the security room, while the other one stays behind...it worked! For Jackie sees one leaving to have a go.

Keiko: We did it!

Makoto: And now we wait to strike the first one...Hey, Panther, I wish I can be an actor.

Ann: Heh. It takes a lot to becoming one. But you did good, Queen, really.

And the waiting starts for this Shadow guard runs all the way up stairs to check it out...Looking around the room to see no one was there.

**Guard # 2: Hm?! There's no on here...?!**

Ryuji: Not really!

The Phantom Thieves show up from behind the guard and Jackie freezes its feet to trap it, for them to take the key.

**Guard # 2: You're...?! This was a trap? You bastards! **

The ice doesn't last long for this Shadow to change into a bigger form to fight off against the Phantom Thieves 'and Jackie moving out of the way' for they have to stop it, in order for them to keep on moving.

Tayla: Persona # 49 - Fuu-Ki

One of the four Oni that was summoned by Fujiwara-No-Chikata. Fuu-Ki can harness powerful winds which it uses to blow away enemies.

Using some skills from Keiko's dagger throwing, allows Makoto to use her weapon to fight with this type of Shadow to be both fast and strong of a fighter. This also allows Ryuji's bat, Ann's whipping, Yusuke's sword skills to be quick and fast, and Morgana's slingshots to push the Shadow aside for Makoto and Keiko finishes it off with their weapon attacks. One right key was taken to use to open the vault, that's one Shadow down!

Morgana: Score one for us with one key to take!

Ryuji: I guess that went pretty well, huh?

Makoto: Which means we have one more Shadow to get the other key we have.

So, they have to go all the way back downstairs to get to the security room again to take out one guard alone to be no trouble this time, as Jackie follows them.

**Guard # 1: Why isn't he coming back?! Could something have happened?! **

Keiko: This is our chance to strike. Let's go!

Getting to the other room, one security was left on its own to take down.

Yusuke: It just us against only you.

**Guard # 1: Hm? Who are you?! **

Ryuji: We're here for the other key!

Not to mess with the Phantom Thieves to help save others from danger like this is to fight back.

**Guard # 1: What?! Then that comm earlier...How dare you! **

Turning into one of the ogre type of Shadows to fight them, they give it their all...From Jackie running around to miss getting hit from the Shadow's powerful hammer strikes, the Phantom Thieves strike right back.

Keiko: Let's strike back! Daggers of Darkness!

Ryuji: Raging Storm Clash!

Ann: Burning Claw!

Morgana: Furious Fangs!

Yusuke: Aqua Typhoon!

Makoto: Venom Blast!

An all out attack to use for one each, and then the final group move does the trick to have it destroyed and then the last left key to grab to have the two now.

Yusuke: Perfect! We have now obtained two keys!

But before they could leave the room, Jackie spots another map part to take with them to find at long last.

Makoto: Oh, Jackie. You got the other part of the map, it appears it has more information on here.

Jackie takes it down to give it to Morgana to work on it.

Morgana: All right! We got the keys and the other part of the map.

Ann: I hope it'll tell us more on what's down stairs much further...

Morgana and Jackie work together as they have one part to another one, and with the two separate parts of the maps combined...they got a full good view.

Keiko: Did it work?

Ryuji: Does it show the Treasure's location, Mona?

They got something to have a big lead only.

Morgana: From the looks of it...one area in the deepest parts in the corner from the lower floor. Look. Another elevator to lead us down, the Treasure must be past there.

Yusuke: In the larger room, we might find something.

So, they must be ready the further down they can go once they open up the vault to find the Treasure while fighting through more and more Shadows.

Morgana: Lots of other securities will be there from cameras and Shadows. Let's all be on our guard.

Keiko: Then let's go.

With that, back down to the vault they go to use the two keys to open it up...

Ryuji: OK...Let's try turning' it al at the same time.

Ann: On three! One, two...!

For Ryuji does the left side, and Ann on the right side to turn it at the same time, it works to open up further down the Palace to travel some more.

Ann and Ryuji: It worked!

Yusuke: It took us some time, but it looks like it all worked out.

Keiko: Now that's team work.

For the planning, when fighting in battle, getting another map, with two keys, and such to get it done to also open the vault door...The Phantom Thieves did it to make Jackie dance with joy.

Makoto: I agree. We've done well with different roles we did together, good work.

And inside they go into the other room further down the place, to be more than a vault now, remember that. With the Phantom Thieves and Jackie walking in, to see more money to be falling down all over the room, like raining money in the Metaverse non-stop.

Ryuji: Dude...there's money all over the floor...

In other words, Junya in the real world took all the people's money to feel stronger to have it all but them.

Keiko: Such gluttony, selfishness, and hoarding Kaneshiro is.

Morgana: So he took all this money from the weak...

A bad man Junya is to be stopped right away to change this man's heart.

Makoto: ...He's going to pay for this.

Not good to have money on hold for Jackie can't take any of it if it tried to pass through this Persona or to anyone else that didn't belong to them, but to Junya only and Junya Shadow in the Metaverse. Going through a bit further to see some lock doors to some to go in to instead of the other ones; while trying to fight some Shadows and avoiding more cameras to not get caught by one or any of them. Be very careful.

Morgana: Hm?! Wait, Joker! Hide!

Doing so from another Shadow, there was also the camera lights to be going on and off a lot. Not good if they're caught.

Keiko: Those ones looks malfunction.

Ryuji: What, more cameras?

Sure looks like to be extra careful.

Morgana: No…These ones seem different from what we've seen before…They turn on and off.

Makoto: It might be a surveillance system that switches between multiple cameras for efficient coverage...

So in others words, the Phantom Thieves must be ten times more careful here.

Ryuji: That just means we gotta pass by when it's not recordin', yeah?

Morgana: That should work…but there are guards to watch out for too. We should proceed with caution!

They give it a try to sneak pass some Shadows and the flickering cameras, very carefully at a time. Lots of things to do for them to find Junya Shadow's Treasure to be hiding somewhere on the bottom floor. Getting to the next room with more money to be all over the place for Junya Shadow to have.

Ryuji: The hell's with this guy?

Yusuke: It's horrible to see Kaneshiro have so much money to take from the weak.

All to be in Junya's mind, it's not all real to not worry about too much.

Morgana: This is how Kaneshiro's cognition works to look and feel real here, but it isn't back in the real world even with all of this money. Remember that.

Walking pass the pool full of money and passing through the other room of other Shadows on duty to not see the Phantom Thieves to be passing by, so many securities they have. Seeing another elevator door to get on to go down to the next floor they needed to be for Morgana and Jackie guiding the others to the next room from the map to show where they need to go to next.

Keiko: Keep leading the way, Mona, we're getting close.

From treasure chests to get and more Shadows to keep on going so far...Seeing more money all over the ground to not touch 'even if they wanted to', they see and hear Junya Shadow talking to one of this guards from down below to do their jobs right or no payment to get and their lives to end in seconds. He's too demanding!

Ann: Huh...? Do you...hear something coming from below?

Well, that's what it looks like to still have trouble hearing what Junya Shadow was trying to say.

Ryuji: I can hear a damn thing Kaneshiro's saying!

Yusuke: Maybe if we have a closer look, we'll find out what he's talking about.

Good idea! Down they go to sneak pass and fight a few Shadows for Keiko and the others to handle to keep on going down stairs a bit further, another another Shadow type of gem to get a hold of in seconds. And finally getting down further to see what Junya Shadow was up to this time. Jackie watches from behind the others to cheer them on.

Makoto: Kaneshiro!

To one of the guards and Junya Shadow didn't think they would make it this far.

**Junya Shadow: Y-You bastards...How did you get this far?! What about my security?! **

Ryuji: Sorry, but that shit's a piece of cake for us!

They stop the two strongest ones in seconds.

Yusuke: Well...We had some planning to do by getting through as a team.

This allow Junya Shadow to panic a lot to make his guard fight back at the Phantom Thieves to be stopped and get their money.

**Junya Shadow: H-Hey, finish off these vermin here! Keep them away from the elevator at all costs!**

The Shadow does so by approaching the Phantom Thieves to become its true form and to fight of another ogre type of enemy.

Tayla: Persona # 50 - Kin-Ki

Kin-Ki is one of the four oni controlled by Fujiwara No Chikata. Named after gold, Kin-Ki's body is so strong that no weapons in existence can pierce it.

With other two ogre of Shadows backing Kin up to stop the Phantom Thieves in battle. From Makoto's motorcycle riding at the three enemies, Jackie stopping their ice attacks for Yusuke to cut down the others with his water skills; Ann whips one a lot to go down, Ryuji whacks on aside, and Keiko has some fire type of Persona to use to finish off the other Shadow to get destroyed. Another job well done, that leaves Junya Shadow stuck with the Phantom Thieves all alone. Well, they would've to make his escape already during the fight. Crap!

Makoto: Where's Kaneshiro's?

Jackie didn't see Junya Shadow to be found anywhere from within the building to escape from one end to another to find nothing.

Keiko: That sneaky bastard...!

Ryuji: Grr...He took off while we were fightin'...

Another loss, only for Yusuke to find something that Junya left behind to pick up to be useful item to bring along.

Yusuke: Yes, but he seem to be in a hurry...He left this behind.

Keiko: What is it, Fox?

The others have a look and and see on what Yusuke just found.

Yusuke: It's a journal. Let's see what's inside of it...

Reading on what was written down on the paper pages to say these things: "R=C=0, 1=1, H=2". And that was it.

Keiko: What odd words it has on here...

Yusuke: But what does this mean?

Another problem was from one side to lose another page to complete the other words and numbers from it.

Makoto: The other pages are torn off. Could this be some sort of code to use?

Ryuji: Well, maybe if we keep on goin'...we'll figure this whole shit out, right?

And where Junya Shadow ran off to, could be from the elevator door he ran into to make his escape.

Morgana: I bet Kaneshiro ran off in the elevator there to lead us to the other parts of the bank down below.

Keiko: Then we'll go down there on what awaits for us to face with and find that Treasure too.

Ann: Down we go.

That's the only other place to go to next, to get on it after getting a breather with a few more items, they go on the elevator to go down to the next floor for what waits the Phantom Thieves and Jackie next to see for themselves on the way there that Witch was also seeing to be there already.

Morgana: Hey, look!

Ryuji: Wh-What the hell?! Are all of these vaults?!

For the others to see in shock and Jackie too, they see lots of vaults to hold up anything from money, jewelers, and such to be a big room for it.

Keiko: It sure looks like it...Wow.

Ryuji: How mess up is this guy?!

Ann: Wait, are we suppose to check all of them for the Treasure?

It's hard to tell which had the one they were looking for, it was like finding a smallest needle in a huge pile of hay stacks. Yeah, it could be harder just like it. However...Makoto spotted something a bit different from the rest of the vaults.

Makoto: Hold on, the distinct shape...Could it be...

She might be on to something..

Yusuke: What is it, Queen?

Makoto: If I'm not mistaken, I don't think we need to check all of the vaults.

Jackie sees it now like Makoto did first.

Ann: For real?

Makoto: It's a slim chance it might be, I hope to be right...I'll explain the rest once we get further down to have a look and see.

They'll see more for themselves once the elevator stops.

Morgana: Queen, we all hope you're on to something big...

Getting off the elevator once it was all the way down to getting some rest for a bit in a Safe Room, it was time to look at the vaults to find the one odd looking one out of the other ones all over. Looking around to see lots of other vaults to come across a type of ATM machine to talk and say something about entering in a pin number.

Mechanical Voice: [The lock is currently engaged. Please enter the requisite PIN.]

How can any of them will know a pin number to put in the machine?

Ryuji: PIN...? So this is gonna open one of the vaults?

Since Jackie couldn't do it or freeze any of them up at all to still be locked. However, Makoto once again sees something that could be very helpful.

Makoto: Hm, there's something written above the number pad on here.

Keiko: What does it say?

Makoto: It says... "RICH". This is disgusting. How obsessed can this man be with his money?

Wait, there might be a way to know what it all is...From the journal that Junya Shadow left behind for one of the group to remember.

Ann: Wait, there might be something more than that! Do you think this is connected to that journal...?

Jackie pulls out the book to see it and find the number and letters again.

Keiko: Right...Kaneshiro left his journal! The strange writings left on one page.

Yusuke: Let me think...Hmm...If I remember it correctly, it said R=C=0, 1=1, H=2.

It was a code to put in the word "Rich" in the machine, that's it!

Keiko: I see it now, it's a code word for "Rich" on it, right? It has to be!

Ann: See? It has all of the letters in the world "RICH"!

Saying it to be the keyword to type in for letters to make it happen.

Makoto: Want to give it a shot, Joker?

Keiko: I'll give it a try. Ah, 0...1...0...and 2.

Going up to the machine, Keiko gives it a go to read the letters and words "Rich" to type down, and it begins...She puts in the numbers 0, 1, 0, and 2. One it was done, the walls changed to make a path to walk through to another room of the many vaults, allowing them to keep on going.

Ryuji: The whole vault moved?!

Makoto: I was right about this...

Good thinking, Makoto/Queen, a good way to use your brain to figure something out like this which it did. Only then to hear Junya Shadow's voice to demand to get more and more money to get even richer.

**Junya's Shadow: Money...I need more money...I must grow richer! As long as I'm rich, anything will be possible.**

As if he'll keep on trying more and more!

Keiko: I guess it worked.

Ann: That voice...It's Kaneshiro! Is he watching us?!

If that's true, then it's very freaky.

Morgana: That doesn't seem to be the case. It sounds more like the voice of his heart…I guess all he really thinks about is money, after all.

Ryuji:So he blackmails people outta their savings and that's still not enough? What a douche…

Ann: More importantly, the message in the journal was the PIN code!

Yusuke: Yes, it seems so…but I doubt it will be that easy from this point forward. The rest of the pages were torn out of the journal. Who knows what clues they may hold...This man to think about only become richer from his heart to take it from the weak and wanting more, Kaneshiro won't stop.

Looking at the journal book again for Morgana and Jackie to be doing...

Morgana: Well, let's not get pessimistic. We should look around and try to find some other clues. Time to head further in and find those PINs! With more clues written on here to lead us to the Treasure, we can only look around to getting something with any luck. Let's keep going by finding more of those pin numbers for us to use.

Off they go to lead to another vault to open up to go into another room. With a lot more guards to avoid to out run some of them to cool down to fighting off the rest to get much stronger in each battle the Phantom Thieves are facing against; as well as getting more items and treasure chests to be opened...In one of the piggy banks to break open, was another missing pages from Junya Shadow's journal to find another clue. I think Witch did it all when the mafia boss himself dropped it to do it in seconds.

Makoto: There's another note. This one says... "E=9 A=3".

Yusuke: This is only part of the journal missing pages, but it's not yet completed.

Morgana: Like the code we found earlier, this could be useful. And for us to find more of these.

And they will. Getting some more items to get to coming across another ATM type of machine to look at to see another word on there.

Yusuke: This one says "REAP" on this machine.

It does for Jackie to point out since this Persona can read even though it couldn't speak.

Ann: "Reap", as in people being reap from their souls and such...? Kaneshiro's truly rotten.

Another pin number to put in, can the others figure this one out on what the four numbers to put in?

Morgana: That man sees people as walking ATMs…He must think of collecting money from them as a harvest.

Yusuke: Kaneshiro is truly rotten to the core...

For Kaneshiro and his Shadow self are the worst by far.

Ann: If this is the same kind of thing as before, the hints should help us find the password, right?

Makoto: We'll see about that. Why don't we check the information we have on hand?

Let's give it a go to walk up at the machine...

Mechanical Voice: [The lock is currently engaged. Please enter the requisite PIN.]

And thinking very carefully...

Ann: So we just have to make "REAP" into numbers like before, right?

Makoto: Yes, if we can decode the hints.

And then Keiko thinks of the four numbers to type in next...

Keiko: Maybe...0931?

Taking a guess on what the word of the numbers were, it works again to open up another room for them.

Makoto: Sounds like the vaults moved again.

Ryuji: Nice work, babe!

This makes Keiko feel happy.

Keiko: Yeah! This is like playing a secret word game...

Then they hear Junya Shadow's voice again to start to get nervous about losing his money to be poor if anything were to happen, being too dramatic there.

**Junya Shadow: Tch...This isn't anywhere near you quota for this month. Don't gimme your excuses. Just go reap every last penny!**

Yusuke: This voice again...

Like I said, he was being really dramatic.

**Junya Shadow: I'll make you understand if you don't get it…People who can't earn money are worthless to me!**

Ann: We should head back to the other part of the vault, Joker.

They do so to get to the next room to explore next. Keep it up! Being in another vault room to see the other side of the vault room; seeing a deep room to almost stepping in the light of the cameras, but stopped to destroy the panel controls for the two shut down thanks to Keiko and Jackie's quick thinking to keep on going. Seeing another room with a electrical fence to stay away from for Morgana feels out how strong it was to make his fur stand up.

Morgana: Ouch...! Yeah...Let's go find another way in, the map says it has a vent around this room.

Trying to get his cool back for the others got a little worried for Morgana to do such a thing, good thing Jackie didn't do it.

Keiko: Are you sure you'll be fine, Mona?

Morgana: Nothing I can handle, Joker.

Seeing the top from outside of the room to finding a vent to crawl in to, then to climb up from tops of the walls to get some items and fighting some more Shadows. And another control panel which controls the electrical walls, Keiko and Jackie destroy it to shutting them all down for good. Now they can walk around the room when they go back in. Then seeing a third ATM machine to have the words on there to put in another four letter type of pin number.

Ryuji: Here's another one of those. This time the word is, uh... "HUGS"?

This one says "hugs"...? OK...No, Ann knows what it means to correct Ryuji.

Ann: No, Skull! It says "HUGE", not "HUGS"! Can you even read?

Morgana: We just need to find the four numbers to put down to guess on what the Huge word is...

Looks like Keiko might know what it is to give it another try again.

Makoto: Show us what you can think of, Joker.

And she does to put the four numbers in to look like the word huge on it.

Keiko: Let me try...Ah 2319...?

Once she does it, it works once again. For another room to be open to go to next.

Ann: Way a go, Joker!

And hearing Junya Shadow's voice again to say he hates being pushed around to have it all, but he doesn't to keep on trying either way.

**Junya Shadow: This isn't enough...I need to have a huge presence! I'm done having other people walk all over me…It's my turn now…**

It was hard – to keep doing what this glutton type of man does best over and over again.

Ryuji: Again with this...?

Yusuke: Looks like Kaneshiro's starting to lose it.

Or getting nervous a lot to be either one.

Makoto: We just got to keep pushing forward.

And they do for Makoto alerts the others and Jackie that the last one must be a bigger lock pad to open up to lead them to the Treasure out of the other vaults in the room, and fighting more Shadows wasn't any problem for them to deal with at all. Enough to get to the next ATM machine to put in another number on what word it says on there besides having some hints left in the journal. But there was a problem with this one...

Ryuji: Wait...there's nothing on here.

Ann: Is there a reason why the Shadow was protecting it?

There has to be a reason this one was different than the rest of them are, right?

Makoto: They look like one of the panel controls you play in a crane game from the looks of it.

Morgana: Then try pressing something from left or right, Joker, and see what we can get from it.

Keiko does hit the right arrow for the slots to change and open up in seconds for them to go check it out.

Keiko: I think that did it...Let's go see.

But there was nothing to be found there, to go back and hit the left arrow button again to change doors to go to next. To go another one to do another arrow like switch doors to try out, from left, right, and another left to play around with the get something right from the paths to walk through. It seems to work to go down further in the hidden stairs.

Yusuke: You may have unlocked something for us, Joker, such a lovely work you did.

Keiko: Thanks, Fox. Now we can go on. (A lot of work to be done, but it was all worth it...)

Going down stairs now to fight off more Shadows to getting more items to see where this next path will lead them, and shutting down other security cameras. As they sneak around to avoid fighting for a bit to climbing up and going through another vent, and to use a key card to get out of the other room, they also see the other ATM machine to put in the other four numbers on it from one word.

Ann: This one says, "GOLD". That's pretty straight forward.

Makoto: In that case...Please put in the pin number, Joker, to see what you can find out what the word could mean.

And she gives it another try to lead them somewhere very big for this one.

Keiko: (Okay, I can do this...) For the word "gold" should have these numbers to match it...1841.

Putting them in, being right, the other door like vault to open up for them to main core of it all. They've done it.

Ryuji: It worked out well! Joker, you're a hottie!

And hearing more of Junya Shadow saying about loving money to be the best richest man.

**Junya Shadow: *snicker* This gold sheen...This…This is the fruit of all my hard labor! With this much, I will be invincible! Omnipotent! I've changed…I'm no longer the person I used to be… **

This was kind of getting both annoying and stupid now on what he was saying.

Yusuke: Again with this...?

Lots of it so on over and over again non-stop. To say that Junya will be the best of the best even his Shadow self to not be the old one he use to be anymore, to get back at the Phantom Thieves on why he became so mess up. What did he meant there?

Ann: The man he use to be? What have him change so much...?

Morgana: I don't know. Still, what he did in the past is still unforgivable.

Makoto: Right, Kaneshiro needs to be stopped. We better keep on going. Come on, everyone.

And off they go all the way back to the main vault from the middle part of it all to check it out. It was huge! But hey, they've made it this far to find Junya Shadow's Treasure from within the next room, right? And to learn a lot about Junya's true self for blurring it out a lot on speaker.

Ryuji: H-Hey, this is an elevator, yeah? So a way down really did show up...You're like some kinda prophet, Queen...

And so much more from what Junya Shadow was panicking to stay rich.

Makoto: It's mostly thanks to that notebook. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for that. More importantly, did you hear all those things Shadow Kaneshiro was saying?

That they all did even for Jackie to agree.

Ann: Oh yeah, I was wondering about that! Didn't he seem kinda…insecure or something?

Keiko: And don't forget being too dramatic.

Makoto: Exactly. He kept bringing up how rich and powerful he wants to be.

Like he was afraid to lose it all.

Ryuji: So if he's insecure about that shit…he thinks he's really just some poor weakling, huh?

A big bingo there.

Makoto: Maybe by thinking he was going to be a strong, wealthy man, he convinced himself it was true.

Yusuke: I wonder…Well, we will discover the truth for ourselves when we change his heart. Let us hurry, Joker.

Keiko: Going down.

Sounds important for what Junya Shadow's was saying...For the six Phantom Thieves and Jackie have a look and see while the coast was cleared. For Jackie to see it was another elevator to go down on to all of them to go down there and where Witch was also at for the others meet up with her to see Junya Shadow's Treasure was hidden in another vault to have lots of cash and in the middle was the Treasure.

Keiko: Hey! I think we finally found it!

Morgana: Yes it is, Joker! We finally found it! It's right there...!

It seems like it in the Metaverse to be something for Junya to be very big for him.

Makoto: I don't see it...

Right, she was new to this whole thing.

Ryuji: First we send out the calling card to Kaneshiro to notice for his Treasure to protect for it to appear in the flesh once we do, and then on the same day go back to get it to show itself. That's how it works.

It's how they play to find, see a little, send the calling card out to Junya back in the real world, have his Shadow on alert, and then they take it to change his heart.

Makoto: A calling card...I see...Having the target to have his Treasure be put in danger will allow for it to be materialize.

Ann: She understood it all?

Seems like it to be Makoto's thing.

Keiko: Looks that way. (Not bad, Makoto, you're going to be great in our team.)

Yusuke: Joker, we'll leave the rest to you on the timing on when we can send it.

Keiko: I'll do my best.

Now that they've found the treasure's location on the map to be ready to do it in a few days, it was time to leave the Palace for the time being.

Morgana: Let's get ready to set up our next heist. And for you, Jackie, you'll be ready to guide us back since you have a good memory.

The little Persona will make it happen...As they leave the room for now, to then see Witch make an appearance.

Makoto: Who's that?

Witch: I see you're getting new members on your team, the Phantom Thieves are growing. Not bad...

This was the first for Makoto to see Witch 'since she was told about this mysterious character' and learning about helping out one another.

Makoto: It was nothing...I was told by Joker, I'm Queen. Nice to meet you, Witch.

Keiko: Is there anything you want to tell us, Witch?

She does have some things to tell the others about it to be very important.

Witch: A lot, yes. Since you've found Kaneshiro's Treasure to be revealed once the calling card of yours is send out to him, I've found the next gem to take that he has. A lot from his Shadow self like the other two – Kamoshida and Madarame did. Now listen, this is what I found about the powers from the gem I must gather to save my sister from the company with the two enemies there who are fearful False Gods: Asmodeus and Azazel, who you few have stopped. The next one Kaneshiro has is name Bael, Madarame's was Azazel; as for the other four. I don't know who the real people will be who has them, but I do know their names. Mammon, Leviathan, Samael, and Demiurge. You see, there's a reason why I have to gather all of the seven gems while I still have time.

Lots of it be explained next...

Ann: Are they keys?

Ryuji: A crystal?

Yusuke: Some type of power?

Morgana: A powerful Persona or Shadow in the entire universe?

Close for some of them, but they were all far more than those things for Witch explains the next part to them.

Witch: It'll create the Eternal Pearl...It's a powerful item use to those with a pure heart to have special powers to save lives and change everything. The people or the boss himself who wants it is using it to control everything and even ruling over the Metaverse while being special in the real world of yours, if anyone with a dark heart, will make anything happen if they get their hands on the pearl to make anything happen of their darkest desires. However, if the pearl is used for someone with a pure heart, can do anything to change the world to bring good in to everything or anyone. My job is to protect it with my life to get all the seven gems to get the pearl to give it to the right person with the pure heart. Seeing you, Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts can do so with your help to stopping them, get my sister, change others of their hearts for some to fight back, and have Jack Frost return to its human master if it's her. I may be a human with no guide of knowing about this in the Metaverse, my powers, Persona, and such in this world does to keep a normal life and still carry out with the task at hand. With two gems of the red and orange I have, the next will be yellow once you've defeated Kaneshiro first. Follow by green, blue, purple, and pink. Like a rainbow to make to be called the Brightful Gems to form the Eternal Pearl itself. Do you all understand what's at stake here?

They all do, to be serious to aid Witch save her sister and stop the two Shadows from Keiko and Akechi's dreams to stop them and the man behind it all. And that's by...getting the five more gems to form a pearl to use it for good, and not to let it fall in the hands of evil.

Keiko: (This is serious. That's why Igor gave me the bracelet to use on one wish since I'm pure of heart and now for the other task like it...) Witch, you get it. If we can help others to change their lives, then we can help you and your sister. We get it and so does Jackie. Isn't that right you guys?

For Jackie to agree to shake on it with Witch, the other Phantom Thieves were also in.

Ryuji: Ah...What the hell? We might as well do some good a lot more to still kick some ass.

Ann: Anything to not let sick adults get their way, then I'm in.

Yusuke: I wish to see pure beauty upon life and the good people who need it the most.

Morgana: Like us changing people's hearts, we can't let them have something to hurt others in the real world to destroy the Metaverse either. Witch, we're in. All of us.

Now they all know and Makoto as well to see how serious Witch's task was.

Makoto: Well, Witch, I guess I myself...and the others here have learn a lot about your task. And we thank you for it. All of us have things we wish to do to help others to stop those who do terrible things. Let's do what we must do.

From stopping the other five Shadows to have the other five gems and changing their hearts, they can all pull this one off.

Witch: I don't know what to say, except...thank you. Now, I must go to be ready until you all return. Stop Kaneshiro, get his Treasure to take from him, change his heart, and I'll get the third gem at the last minute. All of you be very careful.

Keiko and Witch shake hands to know on what's at sake to deal with a few at a time.

Keiko: Same here, Witch, you do the same thing. Until next time.

Using her ninja skills, Witch takes off in a hurry until then to be ready to get the third Brightful Gem of Yellow color at hand. Since there was the Bright Gem of Red to the Brightful Gem of Orange so far.

Witch: It's time we all plan out. Good luck to everyone else.

And there she goes for Jackie to wave goodbye to go back to their cell phones like a digital for the other six to return back to the real world to be ready to send in the calling card again within two or three days.

Morgana: In any case, let's go home, Joker. Everyone, we'll talk more about this at our hideout tomorrow after school. See you then.

With all of them leaving the Metaverse and back to the real world to be raining outside, Morgana and Keiko headed back home to Cafe Leblanc to clean up the place for Sojiro; as Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto return to their homes 'for Makoto did great as a new member of the team name Queen today'. Really, she did. And once Keiko text message the others to plan things out tomorrow, both she and Morgana got cleaned up to go to sleep to call it a night.

Keiko: All set, Mr. Sakura.

Sojiro: Thanks again, Keiko. The more help I get from you, the better.

What a long day at the Palace today that all turn out, huh? And now it was time for the others to get some rest to be ready for taking Junya's Treasure real soon.

Keiko: (All of this to help out Witch with her reasons, she wants to do the same for us...So much to do, and finally changing Kaneshiro's heart in no time. We can do this.)

Year 20xx

Day # 74 – June 6/22th – Wednesday

Riding a train to school for the two hear people talking about the popular young fortune teller name Chihaya Mifune. Remember her? Something tells me that Keiko will be seeing her again to have everyone talk about her fine works. After school was done, Keiko and Morgana both go meet up with Makoto to get on a train to meet with Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke at their hideout to talk about sending out the calling card to make a move by tomorrow after school. Good idea. But before leaving, Junko started taking some photos to have some trouble using it on her first try as a journalist.

Junko: Ah! Sorry, Makoto-Senpai and Keiko-Senpai! I'm still new with the whole new journalist photography thing! But I can get it...! Almost blinded Ann-Senpai and Ryuji a few minutes ago.

Makoto helps her out since Junko was part of the council business to be new and all.

Makoto: It's no big deal, Ms. Sakurai. I get it...there we go. You should be fine taking photos now.

Junko: Perfect! Thanks, Makoto-Senpai!

Now she has got some photos under her control.

Keiko: What are you taking picture for, Junko?

Junko: ...Article for each of the students with goals in dreams of the future. I'm lucky to get their faces without blinding them for me to remember more than their names. Well, got to get back to work.

She just needs to aim the camera a lot more to get better at it as Junko does the rest 'by asking the students first before taking it', and off she goes. And for Morgana to notice something and a bit more from Keiko to sense something...

Morgana: (Such an odd girl this Junko person is, but why is that?)

Makoto: That was weird. Come on, Keiko. Let's get going.

And now they headed off to the hide out.

Keiko: Yeah, let's go. (This feeling I'm getting is a bit off from someone. But to whom...?)

Yeah, a bit odd, huh? What do you guys think...? Anyways, the hide out for all the Phantom Thieves have gather talk about the plan next. Lots of it.

Makoto: Now this calling card...Should we send it out right away? How does it work?

There was a lot to work on, but Makoto will get use to it after her first one here.

Keiko: There's a lot to explain on how it's all done for the third time with us.

Yusuke: What Ms. Keiko just said. And with Kaneshiro as a mafia boss won't be so easy to do.

One problem with Junya, he doesn't know anyone or they knowing anyone to know about the greedy man.

Ann: Yeah, no one actually knows him...

Ryuji: And so much god damn things I want to write on the calling card.

Just because it'll be harder to send this type of calling card on Junya, that doesn't mean they weren't going to give up.

Keiko: I say we send it out, you guys. Trying to have Makoto, her sister, and me as slaves...Not happening! And to have you guys work from the likes of Kaneshiro to kill you and ruin your lives for money, that's not happening either! We can still send it out to come up with something.

Good point there, Keiko.

Ryuji: I can't help but to love you a lot more, Keiko. I guess we're sending the calling card...

Yusuke: Yes, Ms. Keiko is right for her words to be lovely and true just like she is. Now the question is, how do we deliver the calling card to him...?

Ann: Yeah, we don't know where he lives...

That could be a problem to try something...

Makoto: Hm? Why not use the same method as before?

With the other five confused a bit for Keiko to catch on to something on what Makoto was thinking about.

Keiko: (It sounds like Makoto has an idea in mind...) You got something?

Looks like it...As Keiko and Morgana headed back to Cafe Leblanc afterwards for Keiko to text Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke and Makoto on what the plan of the calling card will go down. How so...? Makoto takes Ryuji to do it since he knows how it's done; for Yusuke, Ann, Keiko, and Morgana will just have to wait for the other two of them to text message back to see how it goes in a bit in time before everyone can go to sleep in a while. As Keiko was making some tools, she and Morgana gets clean up to g to bed next to hear back tomorrow after school.

Morgana: I'm sure Ryuji will be fine as long as Makoto keeps her eyes on him without screwing up. Come on, Madame Keiko, let's get some sleep.

He has a point for the others not to worry about Ryuji at all, for Makoto was with him. All will go well with her around...For now, Morgana and Keiko go to sleep to have a school day to then getting Junya's Treasure to change his heart once and and for all, to finally stop hurting the weak to take their money, even from them.

Keiko: (Get ready, Kaneshiro. It's pay back time for you.)

And it will be for him to stop the mafia problems as well, for Junya Kaneshiro was going down even his Shadow self to be stopped while getting the third Brightful Gem for Witch to have three of them to soon make the Eternal Pearl. Helping out one another for others to be scared about it, and the rest to hope for the Phantom Thieves to help out to bring courage on some to keep on believing, lots of it. Get your payment in this next one, because it's going to be lots of green, black, and blue all over this type of villain.


	48. Junya Kaneshiro

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 48 - Junya Kaneshiro

Year 20xx

Day # 75 – June 6/23th – Thursday

Today's the day for Makoto and Ryuji to pull through of sending out the calling card to Junya since yesterday to steal his Treasure/heart after school. On the train to getting there and reading a book, along with getting another answer right in Mr. Inui's class, Keiko was doing well as Morgana tags along in her school bag as always. As school was ending, elsewhere had Junya chilling with his girl at the bar to be having a good time, until one of his henchmen brings him a letter which was send to him from a certain someone...the Phantom Thieves. However Makoto and Ryuji did it somehow, it worked. And the Treasure begins to be revealed back in the Metaverse of Junya's heart. Here it comes.

Menacing Man: Excuse me, sir, but...Uh, I found this on the car. There's something written on it.

This catches, Junya's attention...

Junya: Hm? Read it.

Menacing Man: Um, but...

Junya: I said, read it!

Now that sounded like a big threat there for the man 'or he was threatening to do it' as he does read it for Junya to listen well on what the Phantom Thieves wrote to him.

Menacing Man: "_Sir Junya Kaneshiro, the money-devouring sinner of gluttony...You indulge in scamming others with horrendous methods that target minors exclusively. We have decided to make you confess all your crimes with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires without fail. From Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts...AKA the Phantom Thieves..." _I-Isn't this bad?

That's all it said for Ryuji to come up with it and Makoto to know where to place it somewhere for Junya to get it somehow, and it worked.

Junya: What of it?

That's all he can say? Hard to tell if he's brave or hiding his fears in front of two other people.

Menacing Man: I-If something happened to you...! I mean, if the higher-ups find out about this...

Junya: Don't waste your time worrying about this useless shit. Just keep quiet for now.

Well, the calling card was not only on Junya's car, but also all over Shibuya area he was taken over. Smart move!

Menacing Man: B-But it's...posted all around the city...People're talking about it online too...

Too bad for Junya to be caught in the corner...

Junya: Grr...All of you, bring me your earnings! If you don't surpass your quota...I'll kill you.

The man, the other henchmen working for Junya, but his girl to go do that right away.

Menacing Man: Y-Yes, sir!

And from Junya's heart deep within from the Metaverse to get the message, he prepares to stop his enemies by any means.

**Junya Shadow: Phantom Thieves...? Don't make me laugh. **

We all know what this mean,s right...? Junya Shadow's top security levels go up higher and such, only for the Phantom Thieves to sneak inside of the Treasure spot from the other way in the Bank Palace.

Junya: Hey, we're leaving. They'll pay for this...

For him and his girlfriend to be leaving the bar, Junya senses trouble to not give up without a fight. May be not the real him, but his Shadow will to make him confess soon enough. Now once school was finally over for today, the others get to their hideout to be ready to go back with both Witch and Jackie waiting for them to get the Treasure to change Junya's heart and the third Brightful Gem. With Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto were all set to begin fighting back.

Morgana: The calling card's been posted all over Shibuya...

And it's all thanks to Makoto's plan to work out very well.

Makoto: A good idea, no?

Keiko: Are you kidding me, Makoto? You did an awesome job! This was the best idea yet to send one and lots more where Kaneshiro was running the place. (Even I should've thought about it if I could.)

Makoto: Thanks, Keiko...From this to happen, Kaneshiro must be panicking right about now.

Morgana: You are the brains in the Phantom Thieves! Hey, Ryuji, you should follow her more often!

Ouch, Morgana just made Ryuji get burned by his words...

Ryuji: Hey! Y'know I'm the one who went postin' it everywhere, right?!

Keiko: Look, we all did well to thank both Makoto and Ryuji. Good work.

From Keiko patting Ryuji on the back to make him happy.

Ryuji: Thanks, babe.

Trying to hug Keiko, Makoto stops Ryuji from doing it with her foot to push him aside.

Makoto: Don't even think about it. No time to be a pervert, it's time to get going.

Ann: We're going up against a truly horrible criminal this time...

Ryuji: Yeah! That dick ain't gonna stop us now that we got our awesome new member!

They were all ready to move out and Makoto to transform now since she had a code name.

Keiko: Makoto, do you know what happens once we get the Treasure?

Makoto: I do...Once we steal the Treasure, the Palace will crumble and the Palace ruler's heart will change.

I think they'll have no trouble with Makoto to remember more than Ryuji can sometimes.

Morgana: See, Ryuji, you can do more like Makoto does.

Yusuke: Agree.

He pretends to ignore the last part.

Makoto: Adults can be nothing more than garbage, and I want to be useful to help you guys out by any means. For I will resolve this with you, I swear!

Morgana: Sounds like you're all fired up! All right, Madame Keiko, give us the signal to move out!

Looks like everyone's ready to go back to the Metaverse of Junya's Bank Palace from entering there and then transforming.

Keiko: Let's get to it. Team, move out! (Time to withdrawal Kaneshiro's entire bank account for good.) Suit up! Code name - Joker!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Yusuke: Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Makoto: Suit up! Code name – Queen!

And they've arrived back from outside of the place. For Keiko to have her powers from her many Personas to use for her, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Morgana, and Jackie to be waiting for them to get through a hidden floor to get to the vault room of the Treasure's location.

Morgana: Thanks for leading us back to where we took our breaks, Jackie. And for Witch must be waiting to get the third Brightful Gem for Kaneshiro to have it.

Keiko: We all know what to do to get two things done at once and stop that man.

Morgana: Then let's get that Treasure!

And they do to go all the way back to the elevator to get to the vault of the Treasure to finally appeared for them. But once they arrived, Jackie panics to hide in the corner for Junya Shadow was already there and he was ready for the Phantom Thieves to try taking his Treasure.

Makoto: Is that Kaneshiro?!

Keiko: What's going on?

Ryuji: He was waitin' for us!

Looks like Junya Shadow wasn't alone to have a few backup Cognition of people in the mafia with him, and one of the vault in front of them see it acting weird to be turning a lot.

Keiko: Look at the vault door, you guys. (We knew this would happen, so we all better be ready on what's to come next.)

Ryuji: What the hell?

This was very new...

Morgana: A safe...?! This wasn't here the last time we came...!

Keiko: No it wasn't, Mona. I think Jackie would've seen it to alert us before we came here.

True, the little Persona would've known too.

Morgana: It's fine...He changed the entire room so quickly...Tch, I guess this Palace isn't a bank for nothing.

The main villain himself welcomes his enemies back and his goons to join by his side.

**Junya Shadow: Greetings. Welcome to my private city bank. I'm surprised you all made it here alive. It seems you're quite lucky. **

Makoto: Lucky? Don't be ridiculous.

They do what they do best.

Ryuji: We're gonna change your heart and make you confess everything you've done. That'll save all those people who're suffering 'cause of your shitty actions. Even the police're struggin' to deal with you, so this'll make the public believe in us too!

**Junya Shadow: Those in power work the ones below them to be the bone for money. Such is the hierarchy of the world. Just accept your fate as the source of my wealth! **

They will never pay a lot from the likes of Junya Shadow or his real self, ever! For Jackie to sticks its snow-like tongue out at the enemy.

Yusuke: We'll never agree to that!

Keiko: And neither of the girls will become your slaves to sell their bodies for you!

Ann: And hierarchy? You have to be out of your mind.

The Phantom Thieves will stop people like Junya.

**Junya Shadow: All of that was forced on me too, you know?! I went through shit until I crawled my way out of the dregs! Now it's my turn to profit on everyone else! **

Just because Junya has been through a lot of crap in his past life, that doesn't mean he shouldn't hurt others on it at all! It's still wrong to do.

Ann: Still! Don't you think you're getting back at the wrong people?

Makoto: What a pitiful man.

No matter what any of them say to Junya Shadow, he will not listen to reason.

**Junya Shadow: It doesn't matter whether you're clean or dirty! Only the clever come out on top! The strong and the smart devour the weak. That is the natural order of things. You damn brats who think you know the world through the shit you read online will make perfect prey. **

Makoto: Hmph. He is utterly hopeless.

**Junya Shadow: It's always the fools who get tricked. Fools who have to pay for their foolishness. And if those fools don't learn, well they have to suck it up and stay as plain, stupid fools! **

This guy really likes talking to himself, huh? This makes Jackie's ears hurt to cover them with its snowy hands.

Ryuji: Will you just shut up already!?

**Junya Shadow: I guess there's not much point saying anything to you fools! This is where my gracious lecture ends. Now then, I hope you're ready to work as slaves here for the rest of your lives. **

Not going to happen to any of them at all!

Yusuke: That's outrageous!

Keiko: Not going to happen, Kaneshiro! Not ever...!

Junya Shadow was snickering to be something else to stop them.

**Junya Shadow: *snicker* I'm gonna swarm all over you...and squeeze out every last penny! **

It was from there, Junya Shadow's men he took real bad human of the mafia members to see their bosses form to be grossed out and then moving around like a fly for them to start panicking in fear and screaming.

Member # 1: Ah! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Time to run away from their boss now.

Member # 2: H-H-Holy shit! What the hell!?

Member # 3: Aaaaaaaaah!

With them leaving in fear to show the wings, eyes, weird hands, and to be flying around for Junya Shadow has become Bael...To have the third of the seven Brightful Gems of Yellow on him.

Tayla: Persona # 51 - Bael

According to the Goetia, Bael is the First Principal Spirit who rules as king of the East. He has command of over 66 legions of demons, who he speaks to with a hoarse voice. His appearance varies, although the most common is a three-headed apparition, with the heads being a cat, a man and a toad. He is able to make his conjurer invisible. According to the Grand Grimoire, he is a direct subordinate of Lucifuge. Kaneko's Shin Megami Tensei design for Bael is identical to Louis Breton and M. Jarrault's illustration published in the Dictionnaire Infernal Demonographia.

**Bael: I can take care of this myself! Wassup, yo?! Now come get some! **

Is he talking all gangster-like...? Well, for Makoto to start off her Johanna Persona to ride on in this fight.

Keiko: He's disgusting!

Makoto: You filthy fly on dirty money...Get the hell out of my face!

But Bael just laughs.

**Bael: Gyahaha! Aight, here we go, yeh pieces of shit! Hehehehe! Bein' young is such a crime! They're naive, they're reckless, and on top of that, they don't even realize how stupid they are. Now I couldn't just sit back and not cash in on those idiots, right? **

It was time to fight for the Phantom Thieves and Jackie backing them up a bit in a safer area of the room.

Tayla: It's the six thieves vs. Junya Shadow! Here we go!

Morgana: Let's get him, Joker! This money grubber's getting a one-way ticket to redemption!

With the weapons, powers, Personas, and themselves to be all set to battle, they give it everything they got.

Keiko: Here we go...I have a Persona powerful type of slapping just for you!

From the many hits and Morgana and Zorro using their skills to wind sucker-punch Bael in the face. Next both Yusuke and Goemon freeze up the mafia boss guy to feel the cold around his big body, another from Makoto's motorcycle riding with Johanna's help to ride all over Bael's fat body; leaving both Ann with Carmen and Ryuji with Captain Kidd to burn and some electrical shock at him of a double take down.

Ryuji and Ann: Hell's yeah!

For him to use some shadow magic and straight up punches were deadly an fast to watch out for the miss Jackie to make a hole from its body to pass right through it. Doing well to far to fight back, Bael wasn't done with them just yet to have a bad ace up his greedy sleeves. You know how annoying it is to kill a gross fly? Well, he was one of them.

**Bael: Ahahaha! Yeh're just gonna keep goin' at this to the bitter end, huh? No more games then. I ain't gonna forgive yeh punks for this. **

Makoto: That's our line! You had better be prepared!

Watching out from more of Bael's deadly shadow touches that can crush anything into dust on what he touches from flying so fast to getting the Phantom Thieves to out run the power, but not enough to touch this enemy. Only for Jackie's ice blasting stops Bael long enough for Makoto to use her poison attacks to run him down hard and and Keiko's other Persona with super human strength combined.

**Bael: Ngh...Aaaagh...**

Keiko: That did it.

Although Bael is weaken, he was far from done with them.

**Bael: Ouch...!**

Morgana: Keep at it, Joker! Corner him!

Surrounding Bael with their weapons out, it looks like he could be done if he stays put.

**Bael: D-Dammit...! Yeh goddamn punks...! **

Morgana: Show no mercy! Let's finish him!

Now it was time for their all out attacks!

Keiko: On my command you guys, strike! Daggers of Darkness!

Morgana: Furious Fangs!

Ryuji: Raging Storm Clash!

Ann: Burning Claw!

Yusuke: Aqua Typhoon!

Makoto: Venom Blast!

All six of them strike at Bael, but did it work? Looks like it so far...

**Bael: Tch...The hell? Yeh punks're stronger than you look...Looks like I gotta bring out my big guns...! **

Morgana: You're all buzz and no bite!

**Bael: Hehehe...We'll see about that...Time to roll out...! Here he is...My guardian robot! **

One vault safe behind Bael opens up for him to fly into and out comes a giant type of armored piggy bank of name Piggytron.

Keiko: Get back, everyone! This thing needs to be taken out with strong powerful attacks than the ones we did on him! (This looks bad...!)

How can they win now? Not even Jackie's ice powers won't for for them one to throw one of Witch's daggers at it to get stuck, but none of the two attacks didn't do anything for this Persona did its best to hide throughout the rest of the fight.

**Bael: Gyahahahahaha! Yeh ready to die?! Try to use ice powers or throw knives at this baby, but it won't crack one bit! **

Remember, this was no ordinary piggy bank to look cute, it was a nightmare.

Morgana: A pig?!

**Bael: It ain't a pig, yo! This is my Palace's swine-model defensive mechaniod, Piggytron! Goin' against me's a real bad crime, yeh know? It's time for yeh all to go to hell! **

Keiko: Piggytron...As bad as it looks and the name, we have to be careful! I feel its powers with Kaneshiro's combined into one!

So, how can they win this one on something none of them didn't see coming at all?

Morgana: Dammit...! I didn't except he'd have something like this up his sleeve! Joker, have us regroup if you think we're at a disadvantage! We need to take down that giant robot, but we'll be in trouble if it attacks us when we're weakened!

Think of something...

Keiko: (Think, Keiko, think...!) I got it! We have to use our weapons to hit it around a lot until we get to Kaneshiro to take out next until he's done! Everyone, follow my lead and try not to get crushed by that piggy bank thing!

A battle with Bael and Piggytron against the Phantom Thieves to use their weapons next...From sword swinging, slingshots, whips, baseball bat hitting, and bare knuckles didn't work to did a few hits to avoid not getting shaken up from Piggytron's many jumps in the air to shake the ground 'even Jackie', to then trying to roll them over. For the others with guns to fire away to crush the bullets and weapons of the thing instead. Trying to move away separately makes it harder to beat Bael like this.

**Bael: Yeh punks're really pissin' me off! Yeh called my Piggytron a pig earlier, right? Were yeh talkin' about me too when you said that?! If you were...Imma tear yeh all to shreds! Go, Piggytron! Super VIP Fooorm!**

It makes sense how Bael was controlling the thing to morph into a ball and back into a pig shape again.

Morgana: It transformed?! Don't tell me it's going to keep on rolling into us!

Incoming armored pig thing to come charging in to fast for Keiko/Joker to come up with something.

Keiko: Everyone! Get to the other corners and hide now! Don't get run over!

All six of them even Jackie do that just in the nick of time to try crushing some to be crushed in the middle. It just won't stop!

Morgana: Everyone OK?!

Ryuji: We will be if we don't slow those double pigs down with something!

Ann: Its too hard to crack open!

Even only one of them brought a bigger hammer with them besides Morgana's attack moves of his.

**Bael: Hows this?! I got you all trap like rats! None of yeh can't even speak 'cause of how scary my Piggytron is, huh?! Gyahahahaha! **

Wait, Keiko spots a crack from the one Jackie did a few minutes again from the bottom leg part to be breaking a little, could that be a weakness? Not the dagger, but the crack to make it more of it with some help from Keiko's Persona move of bombing fire and Makoto's poison type of speed from her motorcycle.

Keiko: (I got an idea.) Queen, give me a lift straight at the Piggytron's bottom leg with the crack in it! Go!

For her to be riding and Keiko to point out, Makoto sees the crack.

Makoto: Oh, I see...I think I know what to do. Joker, back me up!

For the others to watch for Piggytron and Bael try to crush Makoto and Keiko to be missing a bit to our run, or ride really fast...Keiko's ice and fire Personas did the trick to cool off and heat up the crack side to have Makoto's wheels from the bike to be on hold to run it up...

Keiko: One...Two...Three...Go to turbo mode, Queen!

A lot of speed causes the cracks to break even more from Makoto's riding and powers combined to start to crack for the right side of the two legs to break for Bael to keep his balance.

**Bael: Ha! Like this'll stop me! Come on, give me more! I dare yeh!**

It seems to be working to fight and go into ball form for Morgana sees their idea has worked so far.

Morgana: Joker! Queen! Nicely done! But it still needs some work, if only...Yeah! We can attack Kaneshiro directly while he's out of the that thing. It's our only option we have. A few of us can do that, and the the rest can destroy the Piggytron for good!

It's worth a shot now...With Makoto and Keiko giving Bael a time of a chase ride all over the room to try crushing them many times and roll away from the others using their elements this time on the cracks, it looks like it was slowing this enemy down.

Yusuke: Keep on attacking the cracks until it breaks.

Nice team work this is all turning out for them since the machine was starting to work funny for the right side to lose its parts.

**Bael: Dammit...How dare yeh hurt my Piggytron so much...! My Piggytron's gonna lose...? No, that's impossible!**

Makoto: Joker, I don't know what we would do without your help...And as for you, Kaneshiro, it's already been decided...You are going down.

That it was...

Morgana: It's working out so far...What now, Joker? Should we try distracting Kaneshiro again?

Keiko: What other way is there?

Morgana: As you already know, Kaneshiro is a money monger. Tossing an expensive item his way might draw his attention and serve as a distraction to stop both him and his machine...! Let's give it a try, Joker! It's your call on what item we throw!

That could work for the others to stop Piggytron from the cracked spot to make it break and stop Bael for good.

Makoto: Joker! Let us throw any objects to draw Kaneshiro's attention. The gem of the Shadows we stopped to become rare treasures should do the trick!

Keiko: (Oh, right...I see, and Kaneshiro loves rare items to make money off of them.) Yusuke, throw a rare item on the ground!

And he does it for Bael to see.

Yusuke: It is done.

**Bael: What're you thinkin', litterin' in my bank?! What kinda stuff they been teachin' yeh in school, huh?! **

Almost there, just a few more rare items have to work. Keiko has one from the bracelet that'll only grant one wish.

Keiko: Hey, Kaneshiro, check it out! I got my favorite jewelry made of pure gold!

He sees it and falls for it.

**Bael: Pure gold...? Let me have it! It's mine!**

This allowed from Yusuke's ice and water, Morgana's wind, Ryuji's lighting, and Ann's fire to cause a huge amount of damage to the cracks of the Piggytron to break and fall down for Bael to lose his balance. As the two other girls ride it high for Keiko to appear and kick him down below the belt really hard.

Keiko: You can remember our pain and everyone else's...IN YOUR BALLS!

Oooo...That's going to hurt on Bael, feeling weak, Keiko rides back from Makoto's Johanna motorcycle for her to poison sting him off of his Piggytron.

**Bael: Piggytron...Piggytron?! No! Yeh all ruined it!**

Makoto: Not as much as we'll do to you...Burn rubber and eat my dust!

And from Bael to fall down hard, Piggytron turns into a ball once more to get destroyed to run right into Bael, changes back to normal, hits a wall to also to be blowing up, and he was done for.

**Bael: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! My pride!**

They've done it! The Phantom Thieves stopped Junya Shadow to get the third Brightful Gem and the Treasure of his to finally change this mafia boss's heart for good! With Makoto and Keiko getting off the ride to return with the others and Jackie to walk up at the defeated Junya Shadow to lose his machine, money, and huge golden bars to be scattering all over the place. I think from Witch's weapon really helped them out by luck when Jackie picked it up to use on the armor pig there. Nice thinking!

Keiko: We did it! Yes! (That makes three big victims and the other as four to saving a lot of lives, and to prove some of them wrong after doing this.)

Tayla: Junya Kaneshiro – Bael, is defeated.

And yeah, Keiko wouldn't give away the item given from Igor. Nope! And the defeat of Junya Shadow just hugs his money to not lose at all. Wow, that's just both sad and mess up.

Makoto: Kaneshiro...!

**Junya Shadow: I'm not gonna let anyone have it...This is my money...**

Seeing him crying like this is too priceless.

Keiko: Excuse me...? Your money?

Makoto: You stole it all from innocent people!

**Junya Shadow: Fine. I'll call off the debt...**

It was that easy for him to say it, huh? A little bit too easy there for the others to hear if you ask me.

Ryuji: Fine? You're still soundin' pretty condesendin'.

From all of this to be going on, Keiko and the others quietly see Witch taking the third gem to see the others a way out 'somehow' to be leaving afterwards.

Witch: (Thank you again, Phantom Thieves. I have three now and you've stopped a mafia boss to change. Until we meet again.)

Off she goes...

Keiko: (And thank you, Witch.)

For the weapon to be returned to her and then takes off, Junya Shadow tells about the harsh society to be true in real life, to have no choice but to live with it. A way of life does suck a lot.

**Junya Shadow: You're right...I'm a poor, ugly...idiot...How am I suppose to live a normal life like this...? It's all because of our society! Weak people can't lead a happy life, no matter what they do! I'm a victim too, you know?! Yeah, none of this is my fault! **

Yusuke: The more you talk, the more pathetic you sound.

True, and it was better to not hear him talk all gangster anymore.

**Junya Shadow: I just wanted a place where I could belong! You get that, don't you?! **

Ann: Bullshit! All you did was surround yourself with people you could use, solely for some easy money!

Keiko: Money never the answer you know! It never makes anyone happy, it just hurts you a lot. Work normally and live a good life is all, and nothing else to never go overboard.

True, so true. For money doesn't bring you happiness one bit for for Jackie to wave around in Junya Shadow's face.

Ryuji: And you think you're the only one who's gotta deal with bein' labeled...? Me...and all these other guys...We're all fightin' against that!

Keiko: We hate others like you who don't care on what and how we really feel!

Makoto: But don't worry. You'll finally have a place you belong. Somewhere you can make amends, for the rest of your life.

And from the way Keiko kicked Junya Shadow in the nuts and Makoto pushing him off was the best thing for them to high five each other after their special type of team work kind of move they both pulled off.

Ryuji: We're gonna do something about that distorted heart of yours...Free of charge.

It was there, that Junya Shadow finally surrenders his Treasure to them.

Yusuke: I'm glad you understand. Now hurry up and return to the real Kaneshiro to confess and turn yourself in to the police, even if you have to strip yourself naked.

**Junya Shadow: Seriously? You guys don't have any tact. Especially with that incredible power...These Palaces could net your loads of cash! You could do whatever you wanted to people's hearts! **

As if they'll become someone like Junya is.

Ryuji: We're not like you!

They fight for justice after all...

**Junya Shadow: Where do you find meaning in that naive sense of justice...? You know, there's already someone out there taking full advantage of what Palaces have to offer...**

From Witch's doing or two of the beings in Keiko's nightmares...?

Keiko: The nightmares who haunt me that Witch wants us to stop...!

For the others and Jackie to hear, it was bad news.

Makoto: What...? Two more who are the enemy and Witch herself?

And from there, Junya Shadow tells them more about two more enemies for Witch to go after besides herself. This could be very important – so listen well.

**Junya Shadow: I'll let you all in on a little something...There are two criminals using other people's Palaces to accomplish whatever they damn well please. One's a female of a Lilith they call her to be any girl who shows up out of nowhere to come up with names and identities to the ones who were once alive from long ago who wants power to get it by any means, the other is a Fallen God to be like a warrior to control any human with a sad and dark desires to hide to use against others and to fall in love with the right girl "he" comes across. You see? They don't care about consequences. Psychotic breakdowns, mental shutdowns...Anything goes. **

Well, this chances everything now. A female Lilith and a Fallen God? Who were they?

Keiko: But what does the two enemies have to do with Witch? Does she have a fallen Shadow of her Persona to lose it? (And the two being in my dreams with Akechi have to mean something...)

There's a lot to think about.

Yusuke: From Ms. Keiko's dreams...And Witch, is she the same person Madarame's Shadow spoke of...?

To hear more Witch's turnabouts, as well as the other two strange enemies...

Ryuji: Spill it! Who're you talkin' about?!

But all Junya Shadow does was snickered and laugh about it all. For Jackie will have more trouble getting the answers it needed too.

**Junya Shadow: *snicker* Don't even bother. You are nothing compared to them...Better be careful...A chance encounter with them could prove fatal...**

Keiko quickly heals Junya's Shadow's heart.

Keiko: Flaming Heart!

From the bad, the good comes to Junya Shadow to have the real one change...

**Junya Shadow: Wow...What've done in my life? Money, greed, being fat, and hurting others...? I can't do this anymore. I'm done. And I won't post the photos to the cops, you all win and you're free for paying me no more.**

And Junya Shadow's leaves to return to Junya back in the real world where he belongs.

Keiko: Crap! We were so close to getting more answers there...Sorry, Jackie, we'll keep on trying. I promise.

The little Jack Frost Persona gets it to wait and keep on aiding the Phantom Thieves...And now it was time to get out of the Bank Palace for it was about to go away for all of them to leave with the Treasure of golden bars.

Yusuke: We can think about that later! Grab the Treasure: there's no time!

Makoto: In that case, we should take the large one...Wait, what?

Jackie gives it to them since it had to return to their cell phones in digital form until they meet again 'as always'. Also Morgana was all over the golden bars to love the Treasure in his cat-like state again.

Morgana: Mrrrroooow! T-Treasure...

Not a good time to be doing this as Jackie tries to pull Morgana out of there.

Makoto: What's gotten in to him...?!

Keiko: (Not again...) Don't ask, Queen.

Morgana: This is soooo cooool! Wowwwweeee, being a human is greattttt! It's...It's...It's...shiny shiny goldddd! It's…It's…It's…shiny shiny golddd!

He was so happy, he jumps on Ann's face to pull Morgana away from her again.

Ann: Hrgh?! L-Leff ho off mee!

Ann throws Morgana away to turn into a car to finally leaving the Palace to make Jackie feel a bit better.

Morgana: You shouldn't throw animals, dammit!

Ann: Enough, already! Let's get in it, everyone! Hurry!

Jackie, Keiko, Fox, and Ryuji get some of the golden bars, to put in the car form of Morgana, and both Ann and Makoto get inside next.

Keiko: Is that enough?

Ryuji: OK, all set, babe!

A bit too heavy for Morgana to love Treasure to drive this load out of the Metaverse.

Morgana: Grrr...! Fine!

Keiko: Then let's drive, Queen!

For her to be a good driver, she controls Morgana's car form to leave the Palace up in the skies...Wait, what!?

Morgana: Wait, there's no road!

Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto: *screaming*

About to fall off to their dooms, but instead they leave the Metaverse and Jackie takes off 'until next time', for all six of them to land back to the real world on the streets of town together, boom! Ouch!

Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto: Ouch!

Morgana: You guys are so careless… *thud* Mew! Meowww….

Lucky they didn't break their bones or neither of them were killed. With Jackie in their cell phones of the team but Morgana, they've done it.

Keiko: That was scary...!

But hey, they're fine. Speaking of back in the real world, Junya loses it to scream, panic, removing all of his clothes to shock his members and his girlfriend to leave the place to not be part of this mess anymore.

Henchmen: Ah, boss? Are you well...? Boss?

When Yusuke said for Junya to confess to the cops to turn himself in to strip naked for it, he meant it. Junya goes running off the streets to freak out others to not be scared anymore for some on the man who threaten the teenagers lives no more. As he beg the cops and Akechi to be around the area to surrender to even beg for it, he has changed.

Junya: AAAAAH! Arrest me! Please, officers! I did it all to make the teenagers pay for me on my drug dealing to lose it everything, die for it, sell their bodies, or become my slaves! Just put me in jail and I'll tell you everything! Money's bad! Arrest me! 

The cops had to restrain Junya to stop and get covered up with a blanket to get cuffed and wanting to hear more of his confessions back at the police station.

Akechi: My God, what's gotten into you...? Either way, we finally got Junya Kaneshiro on the many crimes he's wanted for. (And yet, it looks like the Phantom Thieves might've been responsible for all of this, I just know it.)

Yep, this nightmare's over for the teens were freed and the mob was gone after today, and knowing what happens next with the others, we'll get back to it later. Also, for someone to be watching from afar with a note pad and pen to write it all down...it looked like Junya Sakurai to get her journalist story of a life time. Huh? Why was she in the area in the first place? What's with Witch's issue? And who are the two enemies of a Fallen God to be in love on one of the Phantom Thief girls and the female Lilith demon? More to it and another victory on the Treasure next time.


	49. A Price to pay for Winning

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 49 - A Price to pay for Winning

A lot has happened, huh? With Junya's heart to change to turning himself in to the police to be naked 'to show his fat man boobs and fat ass only', it was all over for Witch and the third Yellow of the Brightful Gem to have to get four more. With the Bank Palace gone now because of it – for Jackie to be safe in the cell phones of the Phantom Thieves as Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, and Makoto/Queen got out alive to get Junya's Treasure being golden bars to be a bit different in the real world. To land on the streets where Junya use to hang out for other people to see the six showing up out of nowhere to make a scene. Oh, boy...

Ann: Owww...

They all get back up on their feet to feet a bit hurt, but they've done it once again.

Keiko: Everyone okay?

Ryuji: I think I cracked my ass...Keiko, you wanna check to see if I'm well?

Now he was being a pervert at Keiko.

Keiko: No thank you...

Yusuke: Ann. Ms. Keiko. Are you two all right? Are yours cracked as well?

And the same thing with Yusuke to check on Ann and Keiko's butts.

Ann: Of course not!

She hits Yusuke and Ryuji on the heads.

Keiko: Stop being perverts!

Makoto: Isn't it supposed to be though?

I think Makoto might be missing the point...

Ann: Urgh, that's not what I mean! More importantly, it's dangerous for us to just change out like this! Ack! Everyone's staring at us!

Seems like they all were to be in a wide open part of town.

Keiko: Oh, boy...

Makoto: Thank goodness nobody was hurt.

Well, almost...

Ryuji: Uhhh, I wouldn't say nobody...That briefcase...

It was really a golden briefcase to look like gold in the real world that belongs to Junya as his Treasure to land on Morgana in the middle of the side way streets. Ouch...

Keiko: Morgana!

Yusuke: It appears to have been the cause of Morgana's demise...

Ah, more like the Treasure thing besides seeing Morgana landed somewhere else.

Ryuji: That's not what I meant! Isn't that Kaneshiro's...

Yusuke: You mean his Treasure...?!

Keiko: His Treasure's a gold type of briefcase?

Can they at least get Morgana and the Treasure out of the streets already?

Makoto: Hey, the light's red!

They do get them both out of the streets just in the nick of time to take it somewhere else.

Keiko: Good thing Morgana didn't land hard to get hurt too badly, he'll be fine.

Makoto: Good thing. Where should we open this?

Now to find a good place to open the strange briefcase at...

Ann: How about at karaoke?

Makoto: We'd have security cameras to worry about there.

Well, there was one in mind to go to for Ryuji to be thinking about.

Ryuji: Oh I got the perfect place.

Keiko was a bit lost for the others to know what it was but her

Ann: That's right!

Yusuke: I was just in the mood for some coffee too.

Ann: And we need to fix Morgana up!

For him to get back up to feel a bit weak to pull through somehow.

Morgana: So...warm...

Keiko: Oh, that place! At Mr. Sakura's Cafe Leblanc. Okay, we'll go there. You'll love it, Makoto, and the person who runs it for me to stay in to have the best coffee around. Come on.

Now she gets it...Once Keiko, Ryuji, Morgana, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto 'to like the cafe itself and Sojiro himself' to also see Keiko's room to have enough privacy to look at the Treasure on what's inside of it for Junya to keep to be so special to him, what was in it?

Makoto: This place is oddly calm. Have you learn anything new?

Asking about getting the briefcase to open up was a lot harder than it looks.

Yusuke: It's sealed by a rotary lock. We'll need a combination to open it.

It'll be harder than it looks...As for Morgana for Ann to treat him to feel fine now since he was getting hurt a lot to let out a cat-like sound.

Morgana: Meooowgh...!

Yeah, he'll be fine.

Makoto: A rotary lock, hm...?

She goes over to the briefcase to play around to figure something out to finally getting it opened, to everyone else's surprise.

Keiko: Makoto? How did you do that? (It must've been hard to do!) 

Makoto: ...I knew it.

Yusuke: Yes...How did you get that?

The secret was this...

Makoto: I simply memorized the combination. I saw him open and close it so many times, after all.

Keiko: When you went to see Kaneshiro before we came...Nice going, Makoto!

A cool way for someone like her to remember it very well.

Ryuji: W-Well that's...scary. But amazin' too!

From Morgana recovering from his injuries, he wanted to see what was inside of the briefcase.

Morgana: Urghhh, that burns...Hey, hurry up and open it.

Once Makoto does it, everyone gathers to see lots of cash of a money to be inside of it that Junya was hording up.

Keiko, Ryuji Ann, Morgana, Yusuke and Makoto: *gasps*

Damn...! That's a lot of money to be in the golden briefcase!

Keiko: That's a lot of money...!

Ryuji: H-How much is this?!

Yusuke: I believe one stack of one million yen...Hm?

Just then, Yusuke notices something a bit off about the cash to see for himself.

Ann: One, two, three...Uhhh, there's thirty of them in here?!

Makoto: Thirty millions yen...Even after splitting it, we still each get five million...!

Now that was a lot!

Ryuji: Holy shit...It's gonna be deluxe pork soup combo for me from here on out!

Too much to eat!

Morgana: You have to think bigger than that...

And what Yusuke just discovers to be a bit of a bad news for the others to hear about it.

Yusuke: Not to bring down the excited mood...but does this money look real to you?

Ann: What?!

Keiko: Come again, Yusuke...?

Now everyone else but him were all confused. And by looking at the cash much closely again, it showed a face of Junya to make his own toy money of his, lots of copies from a children's bank.

Ann: Children's Bank?!

Meaning it just a toy money for kids to play with. If it's not real, then it's no good to use to pay off on real stuff to buy. What a bummer...

Keiko: Then they're all fakes...

Ryuji: F-For real...?!

From there, it figures why Junya's treasure it a lot to not be real money here.

Makoto: I guess this represents...how everything he did was an act to make himself seem tough...?

Ryuji: Nooooooooooo...!

Look at it this way, they didn't use it to buy stuff to get arrested for counterfeiting.

Keiko: If we did use it without knowing about this right away, we would've been in bigger trouble.

Ann: Good point there, Keiko. Well, hey, at least it feels like we totes busted this case, right?

Makoto: What do you mean? Is busting a case good or bad...?

In between a may be if it's just the Phantom Thieves...

Ann: Both!

And from there, this makes Makoto laugh about all of this.

Makoto: Snrk… *chuckle* Ahahahaha! Wow...To think the reward for the Phantom Thieves is feeling they "totes busted" the case...Ahhh...How funny!

Good point for they did change Junya's heart to make him stop, right? So that part there's a very good thing.

Yusuke: Hold on a second. Even though the contents were nothing more than trash, the case itself is quite nice.

They can sell the brief case still to make some money off of it. So, one good thing did come out of this one.

Ryuji: All right then, let's sell it! Glad we got that sorted!

Keiko: It'll be worth getting some money off of the brief case itself.

All good there, and more for Yusuke to ask Morgana on something else next.

Yusuke: By the way, Morgana, have any of your memories returned?

Sadly, he doesn't remember anything yet.

Morgana: No, not at all...

Ryuji: C'mon, did that hit to your head make you forget even more?

Morgana: It's easy for you to talk. You're not the one who lost your memories.

Keiko: Then we'll keep on trying, Morgana, maybe the Brightful Gems can help once we get all seven of the them to make the Eternal Pearl for Witch to help you out.

That could be the case, even this was news for Makoto to learn more about Morgana next.

Makoto: You have amnesia...?

Ann: Something like that. He does remember searching for Treasures though.

Makoto: Hm. I hope your memories return soon then. So...what happens next?

Time for the waiting part for Junya to confess to be done with real soon in a few days or so.

Morgana: First, we wait for Kaneshiro to have his change of heart.

Ryuji: It's gonna be big this time. People're gonna make a huge deal out of it, for sure.

Keiko: For others to see we fight for justice and Akechi-Cun to know that the Phantom Thieves are on the good guys. I can't wait...

But wait, it was far from over to remember what Junya Shadow said about two new enemies to them way before Keiko could change his heart.

Ann: Hey, you guys know what Kaneshiro said at the end there...? About the two "criminals" using the Metaverse...

They remembered it very clearly.

Keiko: The Lilith demon who's a girl and a Fallen God to love someone from this group of ours...

Yusuke: Yes, I was bothered by that as well. Ms. Keiko, do they ring any bells?

Keiko: They're from the dream I've been having-! (Oops!)

A bit too late for Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, and Morgana to learn about this from Keiko to be news to all of them.

Makoto: This isn't the first time?

Morgana: I thought you've been having trouble sleeping lately, Madame Keiko. It's not just a dream, it's a warning to sense something bad's coming!

Ann: And you waited to say it now? Yusuke, you knew too?

He tells them...

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko told me when I saw her up in the middle of the night to have the two beings hurting both her and Akechi. I'm still trying to image what they might look like to draw it out for her, although it'll take some more time on it..

Ryuji: They're hurting that dude and my Keiko for no good reason?! Keiko, what the hell...? You coulda told us this!

For the others to look and sound worried about Keiko, she didn't think it would be a big deal to not have them get hurt, but they all wanted to help out.

Keiko: Sorry, everyone... (Maybe I should've told them.) I just didn't think it was all too real, but it is. It could put Akechi's life in grave danger and mine. From Lilith hurting him and this Fallen God thing coming on to me.

As in this male type of God who's no longer good to be falling in love with Keiko...? Ew!

Ryuji: And another sicko's in love with you?!

Yusuke: Calm down. Even if it's true, we won't let him get near Ms. Keiko or Akechi. Having him get hurt will only make her even sad. I won't let it happen.

True, so for now Keiko could only say this to the others.

Keiko: Sorry, you guys. I got scared to not know what to do. I hope we'll solve this problem to save Witch's sister, help out Jackie, stop those two demons, protect my boyfriend, and for us to pull this off as Phantom Thieves. Please forgive me.

Ann: We do, Keiko, you know we're here for you. Never put yourself in danger because of us. We're a team.

From Ann hugging Keiko, it was fine for her and others to understand to be there by Keiko's side from that problem for now on.

Ryuji: It's all good, Keiko, I worry about you a lot is all. If anyone's gonna love you is Akechi, Yusuke, or me. No one else, or they'll have to answer to me.

Keiko: Thanks, you guys. (It's good to have friends to also love them a lot.)

Ryuji: Well, no point mullin' over it now. A dream is something we'll keep digging into. Let's wait and see how Kaneshiro's change of heart goes first. We should prolly lay low for a while.

It's cool how Makoto likes how everyone works with things and getting to know them more and more.

Makoto: I never thought I'd hear those words coming from you, Ryuji. But yeah, I guess we'll wait. And Keiko, you're not alone anymore. Remember? You have me too. I also wish to be your best friend.

How sweet to call it a day for the others to go home and Keiko and Morgana to relax until tomorrow to go through another day of school. It was nice for her to have others like Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto by her side and others that Keiko has made so far to keep on going...Elsewhere – the SIU Director talks to someone on the phone to do "his" job right by stopping the Phantom Thieves who are from some high school to look into, could it be the principle of Shujin Academy Koba? Maybe...

SIU Director: About my request...How long is it going to take? This incident happened at the school you're supposed to be presiding over… *sigh*

Then there was knocking on the man's door to be a co-worker.

Public Prosecutor: Excuse me, sir? We need to speak with you at once regarding the phishing organization operating out of Shibuya...

He'll do it right away as he finishes up his phone call with a certain someone.

SIU Director: ...Fine. I hope you remember who gave you that position to begin with. Our other operative gave us a list of candidates without delay. How different from a certain someone…...Yes, of course. Please continue your investigation.

He's nothing but big trouble. And back at the Cafe Leblanc for Keiko to text message group her four friends, to then Keiko getting some sleep to talk with Morgana before they could sleep to really help out...

Keiko: What a day that was, huh Morgana? 

Morgana: You said it, Madame Keiko. We all pulled it off as always. That Kaneshiro truly was an evil stain on society. Same with Kamoshida, and Madarame too. They hurt and exploited others just to satisfy their desires...Still, there were people around them who noticed their terrible deeds, weren't there?

That could be the case.

Keiko: Some people fight back besides liking on what we the Phantom Thieves do.

Morgana: I wonder why they turned a blind eye...Why doesn't anyone help?

Everyone wants to do something sometimes, for others though can be nothing but cowards.

Keiko: Who knows, Morgana. Some want to and others are too scared if I were to guess.

Morgana: So it's because they don't have the courage. That's the problem now a days, Madame Keiko, humans are so weak. Humans...

Keiko: Still thinking about trying to be your human self again? (So much to do while also changing people's hearts...)

Seems that way. Hard remember for Morgana here to keep on trying, it was still hard for him to remember it all.

Morgana: Yeah...Hey, Madame Keiko, do you think I'll really be able to become a human? When I touched the Treasure...some memories came back. I tried to force myself to forget, but...I really may not be human...

Now Morgana thinks he might not be human? Well, he might be something else who's special and real.

Keiko: Wait, what? Why would you say such things, Morgana? I'm sure you are, you just have to feel more confident about yourself.

Morgana: Talk about a lukewarm response.

A lot more to believe in and try to find out something about someone in any way works out just fine.

Keiko: See? Now that's the Morgana I know and love.

Morgana: Now that I think about it, I gotta be human. I am the core of the Phantom Thieves, after all!

So much to do to get Morgana the answers he needs to remember who he is and what he is born to do.

Keiko: I'm glad we always talk together to bond more and more.

Morgana: That we do, Madame Keiko. Come on, it's not good for you to stay up this late. Let's go to sleep.

Keiko: Okay, good night, Morgana. (I will help you remember who you are. That I promise you.)

And she will for Keiko and Morgana both go to bed to sleep throughout the next day tomorrow...As Keiko was sleeping away to think about the Lilith to be hurting Akechi again in her dreams to keep on seeing it a lot, the fallen god to sound a bit familiar in a voice for her to notice as he uses it to talk to Keiko. What does "he" want?

**?: I've found you at long last.**

Keiko: Huh...? Who is that? Who are you?

She sees s male appearances from the two Shadows.

**?: Don't be afraid, never from me. In fact, you should adore me. I've been watching you since your powers have awoken. To fall heavenly head over heels for you. Well, besides the heaven part I am serious.**

More serious to leave Keiko a rose to prove it.

Keiko: (A secret admirer...? And he's been watching me since I came here? I could already tell it's not the peeping tom we've changed the heart of.) But I barely know you at all. But I know I've heard your voice a lot to get to me and my Akechi-Cun. Sorry, but I'm already taken.

**?: Taken by someone who just fell in love with? Now that's something I wouldn't like to see you with. Another man. Him and the other people on your team of the two boys. Oh, no. You see, my dear, you're already mine.**

So it was one of the two enemies who's been in Keiko's dreams lately and Akechi's too.

Keiko: (It's him! The one that Kaneshiro said about!) Hey! I'm not someone's property you can love to someone who doesn't love you back.

**?: But I can...you see, my dear, I can have whoever and whenever I want. Even if I can grand that one wish to use on someone you think you're in love with. From a small touch and to a simple kiss I can take from you.**

Feeling a creepy touch on Keiko's skin of the man doing it and trying to kiss her next, she panics to moving away in time.

Keiko: …! Don't touch me!

Trying to slap him, but moves somewhere else within Keiko's dreams to be in some empty room. For this person laughs.

**?: Aw, you're sweet when you turn blue...I like that. Well, I won't spoil too much of the fun we'll be having a lot more soon. Until we meet again, my love.**

Keiko: And don't call me that! (Great, for a fallen god type of male to fall for a girl on the team here...It had to be me.)

With Keiko still trying to sleep through that awful nightmare just now...She then enters back to the Velvet Room for Igor, Caroline, and Justine to be waiting for her once again on another fine job well done.

Caroline: Our master wishes to speak with you! Heed his words!

Keiko: Igor sir!

For Keiko was 'for once' happy to be in a good area in her sleep and not in the nightmare...

Igor: Ms. Trickster, you've defeated the repulsive fiend of gluttony this time. *chuckle* Well done...

This makes Igor laugh with joy.

Igor: I am glad to see you have devoted yourself to your rehabilitation. And yes, I've sense two dangerous enemies who want to take over the entire Metaverse to hurt others in your world too, and those you truly care about deeply. Stop them by any means...There are some that might be one you didn't think it would be the real enemy before you, remember that well.

What did he meant there for Keiko to remember? As well as the enemies to be stopped right away.

Justine: You are not worthy of such kind words, Inmate...I suggest you treasure them.

Igor: Now tell me, Ms. Trickster. Do you recall the whispers about that strange man who you just talked to in your nightmares?

How can Keiko forget after a moment with the male type of monster who fluttered with her? Scary!

Keiko: The Fallen God male? Well, he seem to know who I am, but I don't since I'm already in love with someone else.

Caroline: Even a chicken could remember something that important! Don't sound so cocky about it!

Even though Keiko didn't, she won't forget not to do it so much.

Keiko: Of course! (I think I'll take Caroline's strong words over the stalker's...)

Justine: This is about the cases of those people who shut down, is it not?

From the events to be happening to people like the train station event? Yeah, I guess so...

Igor: Indeed...I speak of another two with similar powers to yours, but...there's another one like the rest of your group who's on your side, but stuck from the two troublesome enemies to cause trouble for all of us, and you the most, Ms. Trickster. If you are to complete with your rehabilitation, you may encounter him eventually...To have him help you, you help him, and then together...you both can stop the other two by any means.

Another new member to join who might be close to Keiko? This was good. But Igor also says to help him out with the two other enemies try to kill this person first.

Keiko: (The more, the merrier on our team, huh?) Oh, I never knew. Another new thief like the six of us and Witch...Could he or she be Jackie's human master? There's another task at hand which must be done.

Another thing to do for Igor was pleased to hear.

Igor: *chuckle* Good. Good...Yet another thing for me to look forward to. Ms. Trickster, I shall grant you an ability befitting of your newfound growth. Consider it a gift. It would be greatly troubling if you were not to strengthen your abilities.

Keiko: I shall use it well, Igor, thank you again.

He gives Keiko the time of boosting of her Personas' powers to use in battle and herself to be both faster and stronger psychically. A nice gift for Igor to aid Keiko and the other Phantom Thieves in dire need. From there, it was time to wake up for the room there is fast to move time than it was back in the real world.

Caroline: It's time, Inmate!

Justine: Return to your world.

And Keiko does to be sleeping for a bit for the sun to rise up for a brand new day to start in a bit...

Keiko: See you three later. I promise to find this person, aid Jackie, help out Witch get the gems to make the pearl, change other bad people's hearts, save Witch's sister, and stop the other two enemies who are responsible for everything that's been happening so far. Even the people's metal shutdowns. I will do it with my friends by my side. We are Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts after all. (I will always love my Akechi-Cun. I will make sure no Lilith or my stalker will get to neither one of us!)

A strong oath and strong words from Keiko Amamiya/Joker to say, use, and do well to continue doing on what she and the other team to do best. From getting Junya's Treasure form his briefcase to get some money by selling it, a lot of stuff was new to learn about today and to remember it well on what's to come next when it happens. Getting through the school on a Friday, to soon wait to hear back from Junya's confession to see if it worked like the other two did. And 'of course' it will...Time to take a break until then.


	50. The Cure for Illness

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 50 – The Cure for Illness

Year 20xx

Day # 76 – June 6/24th – Friday

Another fine morning for Keiko to wake up to look freaked out to keep it together 'or tries to' as Morgana checks on her.

Morgana: Morning, Madame Keiko. Have you been sleeping well?

Keiko: More ways, yes, Morgana. But I saw the false god in my dreams again...One enemy, the male fallen one has a crush on me. (And just thinking him trying to touch and kiss me, makes me want to vomit.)

Another bad news besides Igor telling Keiko to stop both Lilith and the male God who has fallen to be the enemies and has hold of Witch's little sister from the a company in the real world. More on that later on, to also be freaked out on an enemy male who's been hitting on poor Keiko.

Morgana: One of the two villains is in love?! When will most men learn to leave you alone?! Ah...You sure you're well, Madame Keiko?

She seems to be feeling under the weather lately...Keiko then gets a call from Makoto.

Keiko: Hello?

Makoto: Hello...? Keiko? It's me, Makoto. Were you sleeping?

Keiko: Oh, no, Makoto, it's fine. I just got up to get ready to go to school in a few hours.

Called in just at the right time...

Makoto: Thank goodness. There's something I feel I should let you know. Kaneshiro contacted me.

Oh, I hope it isn't bad news about Junya doing sick things to Makoto for Keiko and Morgana to both hear his name again.

Morgana: Kaneshiro?!

Keiko: Now hold on, Morgana. And what's the news?

Keiko asks her friend to give her the news, good one at that...

Makoto: Like his Shadow self promised. He said he's calling off our debt. It seems he disposed of all the photographs as well, to not make me, you, and my sister into slaves. And, um...My sister and her team have taken him into custody to be running around scared, screaming, and naked on the streets.

Keiko: Ew! Talk about what Yusuke said to really happen after we changed his heart.

A bit gross to think about, but all was well to see a bit on the TV news this morning for Morgana t be laughing at.

Morgana: What?!

Keiko: Already? That was fast...

Already in the works for Sae and Akechi to do just so on Junya to finally being stopped.

Makoto: It appears they did not want him to...disappear, if you know what I mean.

Morgana: His group was called a mafia, after all...I wouldn't put silencing him past them.

True, it was hard to know a mafia boss to be arrested on other things for Junya has done a lot bad stuff illegally.

Makoto: Keiko...Does this mean we were successful in changing his heart?

Keiko: I think we did, but what all need to see for ourselves for the answers to be shown. It could be a while...

Morgana: It's hard to say for sure yet.

For the waiting happens for all of them again...

Makoto: I see...What about those psychic breakdowns that Kaneshiro mentioned...

Keiko: The two enemies in my dreams? Still don't know nothing other than the male one's in love with me...

Shocking for Makoto to hear about it next like Morgana to be the first.

Morgana: Nothing but his shadow was hiding on poor Madame Keiko. And I'm not so sure...but I assume he was talking about the incidents that have been all over the news lately. It really may be related to Witch to know a lot more about this to be aiding us a bit, and the two enemies who've been entering in other Palaces...

Makoto: True. Witch knows a lot more to still be a strange person to trust in completely...That said, all we can do now is wait until Kaneshiro's change of heart becomes clear to us. Thank you, Keiko and Morgana.

And for that, the two headed at the train station to get a ride to school after talking with Makoto.

Morgana: Better get ready to get going, Madame Keiko. And if anything does come up from your dreams again, let me or the others know about it please.

You heard Morgana himself for Keiko will do just that...With Keiko and Morgana waiting for the train to arrive, who else would join with them but Ryuji who was always happy to see Keiko everyday.

Ryuji: Morning, Keiko, Whassup?

Keiko: Morning to you too, Ryuji.

Trying to wrap his arms around Keiko's waste, Morgana warns him.

Morgana: Don't even think about...!

Ryuji: Shut up! Anyways, Keiko...About Kaneshiro's Treasure...Ain't it kinda disappointing? I thought to have a lot money of cash, jewels, and golden bars all real, but it was really a briefcase to have toy money in it. I wish there's a place I can get a lot cash.

Well, money don't grow on trees to do one or two things to make one.

Keiko: You can either get a job or we go in Mementos to find some treasures to make more money and change more people's heart at the same time.

Ryuji: Mementos, huh...? Oh, yeah. I can get some cash from there. Ah, Keiko, you feeling hot? Other than you feel really hot.

From touching Keiko's forehead to not be feeling so well had him and Morgana to worry about her wealth.

Keiko: I'm fine...Just a lot to see the enemies or ours in my dreams lately.

Ryuji: You sure...? Well, if you say so. Mementos, I forgot we can go there.

For them to go to school to get through the day until in three days to start off again, for Keiko to walk around for some fresh air before heading back at Cafe Leblanc for Morgana to still tag along with Keiko in her school bag. As Keiko and Ann hang out at Inokashira Park for a bit to be doing some girl time again.

Ann: This place really is an oasis right in the middle of the city. I can feel the trees' energy! I honestly enjoy just relaxing like this.

Keiko: And a good spot to make some dumplings here maybe.

Ann was good at cooking.

Ann: Huh? But they're totally different. Well, I guess both have carbs though...Oh...How about we put dumplings inside of a sandwich?!

Keiko: I don't think that'll work...

Yeah, it would be very weird and the taste of them combined into one. Still, a nice weather to be in the park like today.

Ann: Anyway, it really is quiet here...I know, Keiko! Let's take a walk just you and me!

Keiko: You do?

Ann: Yeah! I want to see what else is around...Want to come with?

Keiko: OK then.

And so they do for Morgana to see more parts of the park and both Ann and Keiko had a relaxing walk together, to a very nice time to do it during the beginning of Summer. Afterwards, Keiko leaves for Ann to leave back home in a bit 'after she does some more shopping again'.

Ann: Thanks for today, Keiko. See you!

A nice walk there they had. For Keiko to be feel weird suddenly since this morning...Only for the poor girl was getting weaker and weaker to feel tired, sweating, and red all over to get sick. That's not good.

Keiko: Ah...I feel really hot...

Morgana: It's nice out really. It's not too hot, not for me to withstand the heat from the cat fur I have. Maybe you should sit down, Madame Keiko, try to cool off.

Drink some water or get some ice creams to buy one of the two.

Keiko: (Why am I feeling so weak...What's happening to me...?)

About to get up so fast to make Keiko dizzy to lose balance to feel like her head was spinning, for her to hear the stalker's voice, the Lilith monster, the feeling from the darts from Witch saving her, and such images to then passing out to from walking...Keiko was sick to fall on the streets to almost get hit by a car.

Junko: Look out!

Lucky for this girl of the young journalist was around to see Keiko looking ill to saving her just in time to have Morgana to worry about her safety.

Morgana: Madame Keiko? Madame Keiko?!

Morgana checks on Keiko to move her head gently with his paw.

Keiko: Morgana...I feel...really...

Morgana: AH! Someone! Anyone! Help!

Well, one person sees to hear Morgana's cries was Ann to be doing stuff to end for Keiko was down and ill.

Ann: Morgana...? Oh, no. Keiko! What happened?!

Junko: Ann-Senpai, it's Keiko-Senpai! I was on my way to d some some work until I spotted her walking funny to pass out in the middle of the road! I had to jump in to help her!

Seeing Keiko was burning up badly to get a cut on her head, but nothing serious to not call the hospital for or get hurt to cause a car crash.

Ann: You did the right thing, Junko. Listen, could you at least help me carry Keiko back to Cafe Leblanc? I'll do the rest once you drop her off.

The two girls carefully carry Keiko back to Leblanc for Morgana to tag along with them.

Morgana: Hang in there, Madame Keiko...We'll get you back home.

Junko: I'm glad I'm helping out to have Keiko-Senpai get well again. Just tell her to feel better before Monday please. I have to go to work, so I hope I'm not being rude.

Ann: No, it's fine, Junko, this will be enough to help out Keiko like this.

What a nice thing to say.

Junko: Well, I'm happy to meet people like you guys since I started school at Shujin Academy.

She understood for Junko helps out Ann carry Keiko back to Cafe Leblanc to have Sojiro seeing how bad she was in for the two stayed by her side, to take her temperature next to be up very high. In bed with this girl until Keiko fully recovers, one thing at a time. As Junko takes off to make something for Keiko, and Ann making a few phone calls after getting inside.

Sojiro: Looks like you're sick. Damn...

To be in a bed to get better will be hard for Keiko to be doing.

Keiko: This sucks.

From feeling cold, hot to be sweating all over, coughing badly, and such to try to rest up.

Sojiro: Just rest until I get a doctor. Just as long as you can take care of yourself, the illness will go away. Just a Summer bug to be going around is all. Ann, thank you so much for bringing Keiko back here. And the other girl...Where is she?

Junko already took off a few minutes ago.

Ann: She had to take off for work, but she hopes for Keiko to get better soon.

While Ann stood by Keiko's side and Sojiro makes a phone call for some doctor to be the closest one to come to visit...

Sojiro: It's good to have some help. Okay. Keiko, you stay in bed until you're one hundred percent better again.

Keiko: I have to be in bed all day...?

Sojiro: Just until you're well. Now, stay here. It's for the best.

Guess she has to now for Keiko to scratch something off of her to look like goop and some like a drat for Morgana to come upon to look at, to then do something with Keiko's cellphone to contact...Huh? Jackie...? But what for? Weird...Anyways, besides for Sojiro to find something of a small goop to call up Tae to check on something while doing a check up on Keiko's conditions. Goop? An hour has past for Keiko to try to get better for Ann to call up Ryuji, Makoto, and Yusuke to come on over to help their friend out.

Morgana: Thanks for coming, everyone. Seeing Madame Keiko like this...It's good that she's only sick and not dead.

This gets to Ryuji to pick up Morgana's body to shake his body.

Ryuji: This isn't funny, dammit!

Morgana: I didn't mean it as a joke!

Good think Makoto stop the fight.

Makoto: Enough! Keiko's lucky for Sakurai to do something brave by risking her life to pull the weak Keiko off the streets.

Yusuke: If it wasn't for the young journalist, Ms. Keiko wouldn't be in bed right now. She's lucky to be sick and not in a hospital bed.

The two stopped fighting to prove that fighting wasn't good to do in front of Keiko. For Ryuji to worry about Keiko's condition, same with Yusuke, and the others to do something for their friend...Just then, a door opens up fast from downstairs of the cafe restaurant for Sojiro to see Keiko's boyfriend Akechi rushing to her side to look very worried.

Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke: Akechi!

Makoto: Akechi-san?

Morgana: Madame Keiko's boyfriend...?

For the others were surprise to see Akechi showing up for him to be very worried about Keiko.

Akechi: Where is she?! Keiko!

Ann: Akechi! Calm down, she's fine. Keiko was just resting up. She's just sick, nothing serious. She just fell, with a small cut, but she's fine. See?

He was happy just to see Keiko resting her eyes to look well.

Akechi: Thank god...I was so worried. Sorry, I was suppose to hang out with my girlfriend after school, until I heard from Junko on what happened. I had to see for myself. I was scared.

Ryuji wanted to say something for Akechi to sit close to Keiko's bed side, Yusuke stops him.

Yusuke: No, Ryuji, Ms. Keiko's fine with him around. We just need to be here today by supporting her.

Ryuji: I know, she loves him, but...I wish there was something I can do.

Can they though...? As Keiko wakes up to open her eyes slowly to see Akechi by her side to be happy to see him and her friends.

Keiko: Huh...? Akechi-Cun? Everyone?

Akechi: Hi, sleepy Princess. I missed you.

He kisses her hand.

Keiko: Me too...You're all here to see me.

Ann: Well, we're all friends. I called up Ryuji, Makoto, and Yusuke to come to see you. Morgana's here...And your boyfriend.

All of them were for Keiko to be so happy to have friends like them and a boyfriend she loves very much. For so much that Keiko couldn't clean up the place, make coffee or curry tonight, or help out Kawa to try to do something since had to stay in bed to be sick at a time like this.

Keiko: You guys are the best. But since I can't do anything...

Makoto: Then we'll help you out Keiko.

For Makoto to say that out of the blue, leaving the others a bit surprised on what she just said.

Ryuji: Wait, what?!

Ann: Ryuji! Don't be rude!

Makoto: Just hear me out...Keiko's done a lot for Sojiro Sakura, right? So, while she's resting in bed...We can do stuff for today that she always does.

An idea for Makoto to come up for she and the others want to do. But was it such too much for them to do?

Keiko: Wait, you don't have to...

Yusuke: That's a wonderful idea...Please, Ms. Keiko, allow us. Makoto and I can dust around the places to not be in this room.

Makoto: Fine by me. And you, Keiko, just rest up in bed while we do all of the work. Ryuji can cook something good for her to eat and a glass of water, Ann can make others some coffee, and Akechi can tidy the rest of the place up once the cafe's closed.

Looks like everyone has their tasks to do right away, while Morgana leaves the TV on for Keiko to watch as he mops the floor with his cat-like skills.

Morgana: Leave the mopping part to me then! (Madame Keiko, you just need to worry about yourself getting better. We all want to help out because we care about you deeply. You are our friend.)

Aw...Such a sweet thing to do, huh?

Keiko: Are you sure?

Akechi: It's nothing we can handle, Princess. You just rest up while we handle everything else. Leave the explaining part to Sojiro for us to talk to. So, shall we get to work?

They get to it.

Ryuji: Hell's yeah! I'm gonna me a meal for you to love, Keiko, even more on me!

Ann pulls Ryuji away to be acting from fake laughing.

Ann: He means it in a friendly love of friendship kind of way...Please excuse us!

That takes care of everything to make Keiko smile. Morgana goes off next, Makoto too with Yusuke, and Akechi. This will allow for Keiko to rest up for her boyfriend had one idea in mind to tell his girlfriend about it before getting to work.

Akechi: Hey...I just got an idea.

Keiko: And what's that?

Akechi: I feel like while working sometimes...I need some time away from my apartment. It's kind of lonely...without anyone visiting me, well...maybe with you, Keiko. I feel like I can come over your place during the weekends. Is that all right? I want to, Keiko, while you're recovering. I can sleep on this futon.

Wow! He really means it. To Keiko's surprise to be happy to hear some good news to want Akechi to spend the night...

Keiko: Stay over...? But what if I get you sick?

Akechi: Don't worry, I had my shots. Hehe...But it's okay, Keiko, I don't mind. I'll go get my things to pack and return to help clean up this place...for today that is, it'll be fun. I'll be right back!

Off he goes then as Keiko could only do now was to relax.

Keiko: Okay, Akechi-Cun! You can stay a few nights over! (Such a wonderful guy he is to me...I'm the luckiest girl in the world.)

That she is...So Akechi goes to get his things to come back in time to clean the dishes and such by hand to be good at it, Morgana was moving fast back and forth to clean and dry up the floors all over the place, both Yusuke and Makoto dusted all over, Ann made some good coffee for others to drink it, and Ryuji...Not bad with the food making skills to know what people should have when they get sick. While Sojiro was watching this to be smiling, Keiko calls up Kawa to tell her the good people to be a servant to some to get paid easily; since she told her about getting sick to at least leave things to get money in the mail later on.

Kawa: (Poor Keiko...I hope she gets better, she did tell me on who to see to help out today to get paid for and the rest to her.)

A nice teacher/maid servant she is, huh? As everything was going well for Keiko was relaxing fine for she gets some food to eat made by Ryuji himself. For her to have some, it was rather tasty.

Ryuji: So, Keiko, how does it taste...?

Tasty soup type for sick people Keiko enjoys a lot.

Keiko: Mmm...! Super tasty. Thanks, Ryuji.

He was happy to do such a fine job.

Ryuji: Yes! She loves it, I could cook for you someday.

Ann: Hey!

Ryuji: What?

Ann: Here's some water, Keiko, to wash it down.

She does to be fresh water to drink out of, refreshing. And for Morgana, Yusuke, and Makoto were also done, they all did a nice job to Keiko's surprise and Sojiro's too.

Keiko: You all did a great job, everyone...Thanks.

Yusuke: It was all in a days work, Ms. Keiko, you needed a break.

Makoto: This is nothing we can handle back at our homes.

Ryuji: I only did it for her...

Ann: Sure you did.

Ryuji: I did good with cookin' for Keiko! Thank you very much!

For everyone to be laughing and Keiko to do the same thing, That's when Morgana appears to tell the others something while Akechi was finishing up on his end back downstairs where Sojiro was at too.

Morgana: Now that's all over with...Everyone, I need to tell you about something besides Madame Keiko's dreams again with the two enemies of ours. Something has happened to her.

Like what? Well, it didn't work out since Keiko was fine but a bit ill...As he tells the five the whole thing, back downstairs had Akechi finishing up for Sojiro to close shop to call it a day to ask Keiko's boyfriend about something 'since they were the only ones downstairs right now.'

Sojiro: Lots of help because Keiko has friends and you as her boyfriend...Goro Akechi, the famous high schooler ace detective.

Akechi: That's me. You're Sojiro Sakura, right? The one who owns the Cafe Leblanc? I love your coffee, I got to come here sometimes to have some.

Sojiro: You'll enjoy it every morning...I take it you learned why Keiko's living here?

He was told a lot from Keiko to tell him the truth to believe in her story.

Akechi: Accuse one something she didn't do from saving a woman from a greedy man to switch schools...Poor Keiko told me everything...She's not a bad person once you get to know her so well, that's why we fell in love with this girl.

Sojiro: And as Keiko's guardian, I'm seeing she's not causing anymore trouble while she's living with me.

Akechi: I get it, I am a detective after all...

Now for a guardian of Keiko's to question Akechi to be her boyfriend since they're in love and dating to spending the night more at the cafe attic type of bed room.

Sojiro: Akechi, let me ask you something...You love Keiko since you two started dated for...Three months now?

Akechi: Actually, Sojiro sir, three in a half months to be four real soon by the end of June.

Sojiro: Oh, right...Besides that, you love Keiko a lot, don't you?

Akechi: Yes I do...

Sojiro: But for what reason? She has friends for Yusuke and Ryuji who are also madly in love with her.

He was already aware of Ryuji and Yusuke 'besides Yuuki' to also be in love with Keiko Amamiya a lot.

Akechi: Oh, them? Yes, Keiko told me a lot. They're good people to have a friendship love instead to make her happy. I see two girls who like one of the boys. Good for them, but I'll let that work itself out. Believe, sir, when I say Keiko doesn't do many other guys to go out with, just me only. She's not those type of girls. Or don't find other girls to be my type but Keiko herself, trust me. Even if she causes one crime she didn't mean to do, I would see her do some good deeds under my watch. Not saying those words as her lover, but as a detective to fight in the name for justice.

Akechi never lies about how he truly feels about Keiko.

Sojiro: Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of...But I know Keiko wouldn't do anything too reckless. She's a good person...I want for her to be one, and she better well keep it that way by any means. I got a bit worried like you did coming into my cafe to check on her condition. Must've sucked, I know. Just answer me this question, Akechi. What do you see in Keiko?

And for that question to be answered...Akechi tells Sojiro on how he truly feels about Keiko for it was love at first sight.

Akechi: Keiko Amamiya...I guess you can call it destiny for us. I saved her from a group of thugs to see each other to helping her out a lot, and from there...we fell in love. She's cute when she blushes. Keiko's sweet, smart, cares for her friends, does things well to stand up from any danger, and gets me a lot to live a normal life while still working hard as a detective. To be a high schooler from a path I wish to take, I want to know more to study hard to bring justice and learn more about these Phantom Thieves being real. All of this to one day have Keiko to be free once this is over next year, and may be then we can move in together. I hope if you'll allow for us to let it happen and for her parents to agree with.

Sojiro: Is that so...? Well, Keiko does know who to trust and who can be sick perverts who come close to her body, not that she would do it for kicks. For you to show up out of nowhere to be happy and in love...Is much different than it looks. And yet, Keiko's a good kid to make through this year until then. And I say this to you, Akechi, you're all right with Keiko to be together and you're more than welcome to spend the nights here until that day comes. Just one step at a time first.

Nice words of choice, Sojiro. For him to say that to Akechi to make feel happy and both of them shake on it.

Akechi: I'll make Keiko very happy. Thank you so much for this.

A nice moment for them to get to know each other a bit more. How Sojiro feels about Keiko, and Akechi to love her a lot...While back upstairs – Morgana tells Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Keiko herself about the goop for Tae to get from Sojiro 'a little' and more with Morgana to get back from Jackie; saying it was a dart shot back in Junya's Palace in the Metaverse from the shoot out Witch helped them out with that could've killed Keiko, but didn't because she was sick. Someone tried to murder her?!

Ryuji, Yusuke, and Ann: Murder!?

Tone down the volume a bit...

Makoto: Shh...Keep your voices down. Morgana, why would someone try to murder Keiko? Who would do such a thing?

Thanks to Jackie to get something from Morgana, it was weird to have one thing to remember from it.

Morgana: I can think of only one thing. Madame Keiko, remember the many coin shooting attack back in Kaneshiro's Palace outside of his Palace?

Those were sharp coins shooting at them.

Keiko: How can I forget? One almost cut my skin opened and missed.

Morgana: Well, for what Jackie and I could get from it to be hiding from the flying coins to have a dart aim at you. It's one of the poison darts...One hit takes a while for the body to kick in to slowly kill you, but it didn't.

With reasons a good reason why.

Keiko: Well, I am feeling sick.

Morgana: Yep. Because of it, the illness in your body fights off the virus more to push away the poison. It destroyed the ATM beings, just not you the most and the rest of us fought back from it all. Still, it's hard to tell who was trying to kill you, Madame Keiko.

Keiko: I don't have any enemy too much but the man who ruined my life is all. Who else could it be? (This is so weird!)

It could be the two enemies Witch was after like they were.

Ann: The ones in Keiko's dreams maybe...?

Ryuji: Or another asshole who's stalking Keiko that none of us don't know about!

Yusuke: It can't be anyone from her school of another girl who's jealous, right?

Makoto: No wanted assassin's not on the loose either. This is troubling.

From there to figure out next, more about Witch's background check, two other enemies to stop, and the new thief on their team to find and help out that Keiko told them about 'other than leaving Igor's name out of it'.

Morgana: It's hard to say what it is...Luckily, Sojiro took another sample to the doctor to look at it, may be it might give us another clue. If it does happen. For now, we wait to just be our normal selves. Madame Keiko here needs to recover. But without her getting sick regularly like other people do, she would've been a goner by now.

Well, she wasn't to still be alive and well other than getting better from feeling sick.

Keiko: Yeah, lucky me. For once I think I was glad to get ill with a reason. Also, everyone...thanks for helping me out today. You didn't have to.

Akechi: But we wanted to, Princess. Everyone needs a break sometimes. Even me.

And who to show up next 'to drop the subject for the time being', Akechi himself joins with his Keiko and her friend while Morgana acts like a normal house cat to wink at his friend for all will work out somehow.

Keiko: Hi, Akechi-Cun.

They hugged each other...

Akechi: Oh, I have a few good things to tell you about. Sojiro and I talked for him to be open up with me a bit more. And...We caught Kaneshiro stripped naked to have all the high school students who were force to work for him to sell drugs yesterday. But we caught him.

Good news to hear for the others loved it to act very surprised.

Ann: Oh! How wonderful...

Ryuji: Really, Ann...?

Yusuke: Ah, yes. Such great news.

Akechi: It is, almost got you guys but he didn't. I know the Phantom Thieves did...Still we need more research to be done.

And to still keep their identities a secret for him 'just in case' besides not getting caught by the police the most.

Keiko: (Appeared on the streets naked to confessing and such in public, must've been good news and embarrassing.)

Almost made Ann, Makoto, and Ryuji a bit grossed out.

Makoto: I don't think I want to image that at all...!

Akechi: No, please don't. I've seen enough after that. Still, it's all in a days work to get something done. Not easy being a detective.

Not at times, no. Just then Sojiro appears to check on Keiko with Tae showing up to act like she's been checking on Keiko normally for some checkups 'to keep other things a big secret to one another'.

Sojiro: Everyone having fun here? Keiko, look who has came over to visit you...

Tae appears to be doing well as Keiko's doctor in the area she was staying in.

Keiko: Oh! Hello, Tae.

Tae: It's nice to see you too, Keiko, I just need to run a few checkups on you real quick...

From eyes, mouth, ears, reflex testing, heart checking, heart pulse, weight, and height to all be good for Keiko, only to get a quick injection in her to fight off the virus next to take some time to take over.

Ryuji: She's good.

Yusuke: Too good as Keiko's personal doctor.

Ann: She looks more like a biker chick almost.

Yeah, but she was an adult.

Tae: There we go. All finished, Keiko. Other than feeling pale to give you something to get rid of it. Just wear a mask over your mouth for a bit until you're fully healed when you go outside, eat and/or drink something for your stomach, and get plenty of rest.

Keiko: I will, Tae, thanks again.

Tae: You're welcome, another visit to do more testing will pay the rest for me. And...I have one thing to say on how you got sick from what your guardian told me.

With Tae whispering something to Keiko's ear to learn what it was to be a big shock to keep to herself until then for the others to learn about it later, it was big...But enough to see that her illness did save her life.

Keiko: (No way!)

Sojiro: Is everything good?

And from there, Tae leaves home to close up until tomorrow.

Tae: She'll be just fine. Thank you for calling me, I'll be going now. And the rest of you, kids, stay healthy please. Goodbye. (And try to be more careful next time, Keiko, for me.)

Well, for Tae to be the doctor in the area to be the best to do her part really good today. Keiko felt fine to not mind the shot at all to feel a bit sore from her arm to deal with. I think Morgana heard on what Tae told her to be news for Keiko and the others to soon learn what the poison was in a bit, but first...

Sojiro: Okay, I'm going home now. You guys have fun when you want to go home, all of you please careful. Keiko, if you're going out...Remember what Takemi just told you – wear the mask when you're outside in public and go easy to rest up when you have to. Don't strain yourself.

Keiko: Yes, Mr Sakura, thank you and good night.

He smiled to be happy for Keiko to get well in a few hours or a day.

Sojiro: Yeah, same here. (A good person you are, Keiko, please stay that way for me.)

What a day after school even that was, huh? But it all worked out somehow for Keiko's friends to help out – Akechi starts to unpack to be hanging out with his girlfriend first.

Akechi: Excuse me, Keiko, I just need to settle in first. I'll come right back. And everyone else, we all make a wonderful team helping out today. Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, and you too Makoto...It's good to have friends like all of you for my Princess to stay happy.

While he was leaving the room, this was Morgana chance to talk to the others again about what Tae told Keiko about the goop of it being poison.

Makoto: I can see why Akechi-san loves you so much, Keiko. Lucky you...

Ann: See, Ryuji? Yusuke? She still loves you to still be friends while Keiko is still in love with Akechi.

They do see it to still have some feelings for Keiko, for Makoto might find Yusuke cute and Ann to really be in love with Ryuji to be the same thing...Only for him to be more open minded soon.

Ryuji: Yeah, I'm happy if Keiko is.

Yusuke: I myself will always be happy when I see Ms. Keiko smiling.

Keiko: Thanks for everything, you guys. Really...You're the best. So is Akechi-Cun and you too, Morgana. Same with Tae and Mr. Sakura as well.

All good to see her smiling on a good day for others to be there for her, even Morgana.

Morgana: Same here, Madame Keiko, a friend and leader to all of us. Also, did the doctor tell you the goop was the same as I was saying?

Keiko: She did. It came from snake's venom...A dip on the tip of a dart to try to kill me if it wasn't for me getting sick, it somehow saved my life.

That it did for the others to learn it came from a real life snake in the real world to take a slow affect in the Metaverse. Yes, that's how it was all done.

Makoto: So what should we do about it, Morgana? I guess you were right. Snake venom, who would've thought?

Yusuke: One of our enemies has poisoned Ms. Keiko? This is unforgivable...!

Ryuji: That bastard-!

Too close to almost screaming his lungs out, but Ryuji stopped just in time.

Ann: As much as hate Ryuji saying it out loud, he's right. We can't let you suffer like this, Keiko. Nightmares of the two enemies we have to stop and for one of them who's trying to hurt others. We better do something about this soon and fast.

Keiko: And we will. If it turns up or if I dream of anything else again to see images of Akechi in it, then let's do what we can to fix everything. Please, you guys. Help me out and my boyfriend.

They were also aware about Akechi to be in danger like Keiko in her dreams as well, the others will do whatever they could to solve this type of problem.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, we'll do what we can. This Queen Lilith and some male type of Fallen God...More about Witch's background to saving her sister, stopping the organization who's responsible, get the other four of the Brightful Gems, and stop four more enemies, maybe more. Right. We'll talk more about this another time. For now, we'll call it a day.

Keiko: Thanks again. Just get back home safely.

They will for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto leave to see Keiko later to slowly starts to get better...

Ann: Call us if you need someone to talk to.

Makoto: Don't do anything funny with Akechi in your relationship please, Keiko.

Yusuke: Get well soon, Ms. Keiko.

Ryuji: Yeah, Keiko...You get better now, all right?

Once they left and Morgana makes sure that Keiko will be well to getting better a little more, Akechi settles himself at Cafe Leblanc to keep his eyes on Keiko's condition because he loves her a lot.

Keiko: You okay sleeping on the futon, Akechi-Cun?

Akechi: I sleep in beds like this while staying overnight at the police stations in a nice room which is not a prison cell. This is nice for us to stay like this...

Keiko: If you say so...I feel cold right now to be shivering to have trouble sleeping myself.

Having some trouble, Akechi had one thing to do to help out Keiko...He cuddles with her to start kissing her neck a lot without getting sick to kiss her lips 'just to play it safe'.

Akechi: It appears I have to fix it to be your personal doctor, Princess. Like so...

From hugging, kissing, and touching Keiko's breasts to massaging them...? Akechi means it to touch her from the outside of her shirt.

Akechi: How's this?

Keiko: Ah! Akechi!

Akechi: There, there...I'm only keeping you warm, I wouldn't do anything bad to you, Keiko. Never with you. If you feel like you don't enjoy something, I will stop. It just me...I just want to spend some time and to love you, make out with you so much. I just...I don't have to do it in bed if you don't want to. I'm not that eager.

Good, he won't be the type of guy to take advantage on Keiko for her to trust in Akechi's words. Making out to hugging, kissing, and doing breast touching only in private was okay.

Keiko: (Akechi-Cun...) Yes, this is fine. And one day, I do want to do the other thing, but that's far from the future. I'm fine with this and only this from you.

Akechi: That's a good girl. Allow me to do this a bit until you fall asleep and feel warm.

The two hold each other to make this moment count for the two to fall asleep.

Keiko: Okay, that'll help out a lot.

And it does to feel loved with Akechi for Keiko to feel a bit better to feel warm again to get some sleep. Afterwards, he goes to sleep on to futon to kissing Keiko on the cheek to call this day to an end for them and Morgana to all get some sleep.

Akechi: (I love you, my Keiko.)

What a day that was, huh? But a lot to get some more clues of the two enemies who almost try to kill Keiko, that was still scary. With Tae, Kawa, Sojiro, Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, Makoto, Morgana, Jackie 'for a bit' Akechi, and even Junko all helped out for Keiko to keep getting better from her illness to have her boyfriend hang around her place during the weekend before school starts again on Monday, she'll be better way before then. For Morgana will make sure of it too, just in case.

Morgana: (Being with someone you love to get better from getting sick. I wonder if "she" would do the same for me during the time and again once I'm back to being human? I hope so...Madame Keiko has someone she loves, maybe it'll happen to me the way I remembered it, when I do remember later. I hope...)

A nice one I've made up here, huh? You like it? Cool, and more to come later.


	51. Chihaya Mifune

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 51 - Chihaya Mifune

Year 20xx

Day # 77 – June 6/25th – Saturday

A nice day to start off for Keiko gets up to sleep well to feel a bit better from her illness so far for Morgana to see, as well as Akechi to be happy for his girlfriend wasn't looking too much pale no more. Whatever Tae gave to her young friend, it seems to be working a little to take on its full affect. Good!

Akechi: Good morning, Princess.

He kisses Keiko to wake her up.

Keiko: Umm...Morning, Akechi-Cun...Ah! About last night.

Feeling good to feel shy about what they did last night, this only made Akechi laugh about it 'in a good way'.

Akechi: You're so cute when you're blushing. I guess you've slept well.

Keiko: I did thanks to everyone from yesterday and you too...I think I'll go get some fresh air outside, you wish to join me for our date?

Akechi: I promise I will, just as soon as I do some quick paper work from the police station. It won't be long today. Why don't you go out for a while to do something, and don't forget about wearing your mask over your mouth.

Already taken care of thanks to Morgana handing it to Keiko.

Morgana: (All in a days work, Madame Keiko, I'll be accompanying you.)

Keiko: (Thanks, Morgana.) Sounds like a plan, Akechi. I'll see you later on then.

Akechi: Go easy just in case, and text for us to meet later at somewhere you wish to go to.

Keiko: Got it.

It was a date...What's the first thing that Keiko and Morgan go do first while Akechi was working for a bit, get the money for Kawa to pay half for her on a fine job even if she was sick to still help out somehow; to then going to find a thing to do easily when working out a the track fields of the empty school 'for some of the students can do', where Ryuji meets up with Keiko to do the step walks as part of her carefully going to work out type of thing.

Ryuji: Keiko! You look hot, in a sexy way!

Hugging Keiko, leaving for Morgana to 'almost clawing Ryuji again'.

Morgana: Don't get her sickness, idiot!

Ryuji: Hey, easy with those claws, cat. I can see Keiko's feelin' well.

Keiko: Just doing something like this while checking on your track training, Ryuji. How goes it?

A good friend like Keiko is always happy to help out one another to those she cares about.

Ryuji: Ah, I'm good. Just worried a little about my old track team members to try to take my spot again. At least I hope not...I don't know, it's been kinda buggin' me all day long.

Hard to use the same spot that Ryuji trains at to get better of doing, since the last time for the three almost gave him a hard time.

Keiko: (How can I forget about it at all?) Look, Ryuji, I doubt it'll ever happen again.

About that part...

Ryuji: So, I called Nakaoka and Takeishi over here. I'm gonna tell 'em what that bastard Yamauchi is up to.

For Keiko to see all of this coming 'and Morgana', Ryuji played it very smart.

Keiko: Amazing, Ryuji, good thinking!

Ryuji: Thanks! Good enough for you to kiss me for it?

Morgana: Not even close...!

Keiko: Ah...Sorry, but that's going a bit too far. I hope this won't start another fight.

Not to Ryuji it won't be be laughing about it.

Ryuji: Hehehe...You prolly didn't realize, but I recorded Yamauchi's whole convo back at the monja shop! I'm a genius, I know.

Maybe not like a super type of genius.

Keiko: Yeah...OK. (I bit too much to say there, Ryuji.)

Ryuji: Anyways, uh...I might need some backup here. Can you stick around, babe? For me?

Keiko: I will to show them the truth.

Soon one of the two boys show up to see what Ryuji wanted to say to him. Here we go...

Takeishi: What do you want, Sakamoto?

For Keiko to be Ryuji's back up, it was all for or nothing now.

Nakaoka: ….Takeishi?

Takeishi: Nakaoka?! Wh-What the hell?! Are you guys gonna gang up on me?!

About to start another fight, Ryuji stops them from almost making things worse.

Ryuji: Dudes, just chill out, both of you. Listen. This is here is what's really goin' on with the track team.

He plays the entire recording for the two to listen in and Keiko to hear it again on what Yamauchi just said...

[Yamauchi's Voice: It'll be the rebirth of a team that found themselves in the depths of despair...The public will love it. And the best part is, not only are Takeishi's parents loaded, but his mother's the president of the PTA. But until then, he can show the others the value of obedience.]

Trying to start off a whole new team of the track thing, to all be in the depths of despair for the public to eat it up from this type of mess up story. To have Takeishi rich from his family to take over as captain of the track team next at Shujin Academy; now the two boys know the whole truth for one guy made it happen more than Suguru cause the problem on the rest.

Takeishi: Wow...Is this for real? This has to be some kind of joke...Yamauchi said he'd make me the captain...

Nakaoka: Is this real...?

Ryuji: It's Yamauchi's voice, ain't it? And on top of that, shit's gone down just like he said.

Now they know the whole truth.

Takeishi: …..Yamauchi's right. I don't have talent...I'm not like you guys. I ran so damn hard, but you two were always so far ahead...How's a guy like me supposed to succeed? How am I supposed to be proud of myself?!

Ryuji and Keiko: Proud...?

All of this to do his best, but was too scared to not to admit that sadly Takeishi wasn't good to keep on trying somehow. Yamauchi told Takeishi if he did tried, he would write a letter to make it pass high school.

Takeishi: My dad always talks about how proud he is of his son...He told everyone I'd get a track scholarship like he did...That I'd follow in his footsteps as a second-generation Taisei grad...That's why I listened to Yamauchi. He said if I was the captain, he'd write me a great letter of rec...

Ryuji: Come on, man...So you trusted what he was sayin' about Nakaoka 'cause of stupid crap like that?

Takeishi: Sh-Shut up! What does a thug like you know?! You couldn't know how I feel...Nobody does!

And now he hates to admit it after hearing the truth to be very painful to hear.

Ryuji: Like hell I don't know! Who're you livin' your life for? Your parents? Teachers? Society? Maybe you should stop tryin' to live for them, and just try livin' for yourself. You think you gotta betray people to be proud?

Takeishi: W-Well, I...

Looks like Nanaoka did to try to say something, but couldn't and Takeishi to be used.

Nanaoka: ...Yeah, he did. Without Yamauchi, we would've had a team to belong in.

Ryuji: And you miss runnin' that badly? Nakaoka. You knew something was up with Yamauchi too, didn't you? I mean, the bastard's never been interested in track before...But you kept quiet. You knew he was walkin' all over you, and you just let him do it.

Looking at each other, Keiko gives Ryuji some credit on what he truly said about her.

Keiko: He's a good friend and the first I've made since I came here.

I think they get it now to be all true.

Nakaoka: ...Yeah. I was afraid...Without Yamauchi, we still wouldn't have a team...or a place to belong.

Ryuji: ...You missed runnin' that bad? Y'know...it ain't so scary not havin' a place you belong. You can kinda be free that way. If anything, I'm more scared of bein' a crappy person. I mean, I used to be like you guys...afraid, lyin' to myself...That is, before I met this hot babe name Keiko Amamiya.

A nice thing to say about Keiko to love but to really be his best friend ever.

Keiko: Ryuji...

Ryuji: I don't wanna insult you guys or nothin', but I know you're prolly real pissed about all this...So...If you wanna hit me or something, then go ahead. I'm ready.

All true for so much to be changed a lot since Suguru did the awful things to be stopped, for now from Ryuji's words has gotten to the two for them to both learn something today.

Takeishi: In that case...

Nanaoka: If you insist.

And one punch from both of them, they really let Ryuji have it...In the face. Ouch!

Ryuji: Huh?! You're really doin' it?!

Nakaoka: You said it's OK, right?

Ryuji: W-Wait, hold on!

Right there made Keiko feel Ryuji's pain.

Keiko: (That had to hurt!) OK, boys. You had your share on him, break it up.

And so they did, for a few punches Ryuji took in the face, he'll pull through. Ouch...

Ryuji: Owww...Did you really hafta keep swingin' so hard...?

Nanaoka: Hahaha, I'm actually starting to feel a little better already.

Takeishi: Me too. I think I can finally put all of this behind me. Nakaoka...I'm sorry.

From a bit to release and hearing Ryuji out on the truth, the two boys now forgive one another.

Nanaoka: I'm sorry too. So...you wanna bring back the track team?

Looks like it was really going to happen for them.

Takeishi: Hell yeah!

All was good for them to leave next to say sorry to Ryuji to forgiving him and at one another, to leave afterwards to get to work on bringing the track team back in action for later...After the two punches Ryuji had to go through and then for Keiko helps him out a little.

Ryuji: I'm glad it all worked out...Still, they didn't hafta punch me! Keiko, you saw that, right? That was some serious violence!

Keiko: Yeah, but things did turn out for the best in the end thanks to you.

That it did...

Ryuji: Naw, babe. I felt worse. I've been takin' good care of this face, and look what ended up happenin' to it. Either way, they're prolly feelin' way better now. I think they're gonna be just fine together. Thanks for helping me out, Keiko, it means a lot. And those two are gonna get along now just fine. And for you and Akechi...

Keiko: We only made out, that's all. We're not going to do it in bed. No way!

That point made it clear for Ryuji to 'kind of' get the picture.

Ryuji: Chill out...I get the point. Either way, Keiko, don't know what I woulda done without your help today. You're tellin' me. You just sat around while I got my ass beat...For real though...you were a big help, Keiko. You were pushin' me to be cool that whole time. It's kinda like I was doin' a sprint...and you were runnin' next to me. So, how about that kiss? Just a friendly type of way, on the cheek is all.

Morgana: Really?!

Looks like he means it again.

Ryuji: I know, you have a boyfriend, but I still love you, babe, to show you that I care.

And with that, Keiko does give him a quick peak on the cheek only.

Keiko: Fine, but just the cheek.

She does it for Ryuji to like it for her to care and love her friends that Keiko has made so far, and he love for her will never stop and a lot more to be going on with both him and Ann...

Ryuji: Ah...So hot...Loved it...

Bleeding a bit from mouth and nose was still happening to Ryuji's face.

Keiko: Ryuji...?

He'll be fine.

Ryuji: Yep! I'm good! It was like one of them metaphor things! Of course you weren't actually runnin', babe!

Keiko: I see what you mean. Well, I'm going to hit the showers and go, you just clean yourself up.

Ryuji: Oh, right! It was worth getting' a kiss...See ya, Keiko.

And for them to use the showers of the gym to then leaving the place for Ryuji goes on home and Keiko and Morgana go out a bit more.

Morgana: A good friend Ryuji can be and smart, but he needs to be careful on what he says and does sometimes.

Keiko: I agree. (Ryuji is funny to be my first and my best friend I've ever made, he's a good person.)

That Ryuji is since Keiko came to his life to make more friends to change a lot more, you know? As Keiko and Morgana go out a bit more to hear other people going about to talk about a young shogi player who was good in the area to go to some church for they heard about her 'since Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto had text message group about the girl', who goes by the name of Hifumi Togo. Such a nice name...A church near Kanda for them to check out to be all of Morgana's idea.

Morgana: Hey, Madame Keiko, remember the others talking about the shogi player in the Kanda church area?

Keiko: You mean Hifumi Togo? I do, she goes to Kosei like Yusuke. What about her?

Morgana: I was thinking...Maybe you should play shogi with her so you can learn tactical skills of the Phantom Thieves, if we're in a battle to play things carefully before attacks with weapons, skills, Personas, and element abilities. Those things. It's worth a try, right? Go there to plan it out first before you do anything from it.

That could work, yes. For them to take the train ride to Kanda to pay for, they arrive at the church to look a bit big from the inside than it was from the outside where Hifumi was playing her shogi game on a the benches to be sitting on to be skillful when she plays this type of game.

Keiko: (This has to be her.) Ah, hello? Togo? Ms. Hifumi Togo?

Hearing her name being called has gotten Hifumi's attention to see Keiko to be talking to her.

Hifumi: ...You have the wrong person.

Huh? And that's weird to say out of nowhere why?

Morgana: Really...? She's the weird one to be playing shogi alone in some random church...Madame Keiko, see if you can talk to this girl to get through somehow like you always do.

Seems like it to be quiet with a few people there and the organ playing. Although trying to get to know Hifumi a bit more might be a while.

Keiko: Oh, Hifumi Togo, right? I'll be back to talk more later, I hope you're feeling better.

Hifumi: Very well, Keiko, nice to meet you too.

Wow, she was really in to playing shogi a lot, huh? She was...This has Keiko and Morgana to go somewhere else to come back to Hifumi way later. With them checking on Yoshi to be doing a bit better on his speeches for the day to turn to night, in Shinjuku again to wait for Akechi to go out for a while as Keiko was starting to get better to not feel so ill anymore for the medicine to be working well; for her and Morgana waited to see the person at the booth of the fortune teller again being Chihaya Mifune to see how her fortune telling job works for themselves while the waiting was still going on.

Morgana: Hey, it's the fortune teller that everyone's been talking about. You want for her to read your fortune, Madame Keiko?

Keiko: Sure, I'll do this while I wait for Akechi-Cun to arrive. I texted him to meet at the place to walk me back home afterwards to have another night together.

And so, the two give it a shot for Chihaya welcomes Keiko to give it a try.

Chihaya: Oh, hello! Please take a seat.

Keiko: It's nice to see you again, Chihaya. I would like to give this a try.

Chihaya: I see...Waiting for someone to come to try this out while you're at it? And this is your first time too? It's not often that I get another girl who's the same age as me to be stopping by my stand like this. Anyways, you know that I'm Chihaya Mifune and I'll be reading your fortunes today, Keiko Amamiya. That your name, right?

Keiko: It is.

This has Chihaya to be all smiling and such to see another teenage girl like Keiko to talk to and not have a lot of costumers like the same as she was.

Chihaya: It's a very lucky name you have there, Keiko. That aside, what type of consultation can I interest you in today?

Keiko: Hmm...Well, there's one. (I wish I would've thought about this one sooner.) I have a stressful dream to feel real, but it's hard to tell who and what they are.

A good one there to learn more of the two enemies who haunt in Keiko's and Akechi's dreams a lot.

Chihaya: Having nightmares? I see...A life of a high schooler is tough sometimes. Now then, let's start with an initial reading to test the waters of your fate. O divine power...Bring forth this girl's fortune!

From calming the body and mind, Chihaya looks at one card after another for Keiko.

Morgana: (Learning more about Madame Keiko and Akechi's nightmares...This has got to work.)

Chihaya: Your first card is...Hm, I see. As for the second...Oh! Next is...

This seems to working for Chihaya was born with different types of powers like this to work as a fortune teller to be very real, even both Morgana and Keiko to sense it.

Keiko: (Wow, she's very good. I sense powers all over Chihaya to be not like ours, but with reasons she uses them.)

Continuing with Keiko's fortune readings...

Chihaya: Yes, I've seen everything from your bad dreams. A stream of light obscuring the sun...like a arrow tearing through the sky...I see. There seems to be something in your dream is telling you to keep up with your wealth, from within your future. As well as having friends, to finding one man you really love another you're living with who works somewhere to care for you...

Keiko: Hey, that's all true, I do have those things.

Chihaya: I sense what I know to read your fortune. Fate is absolute! But...What is this...?

Now Chihaya sees something from her other readings from Keiko and Akechi's nightmares of two enemies to read upon next.

Keiko: What is it? Is it the two beings from my nightmares?

Chihaya: How strange, it does show something you had within your future for you and your boyfriend. From there, a ruin of some type, and an inmate in a prison cell? Strange...And one to be two beings who escaped somewhere to have who loves you, and the other who wants you dead. It came close, but it failed. You seem to be a good person Keiko-Chan, but you must be in a bad crowd of some kind. And that's not all...I feel from the same monster who wants you dead from your dreams, it might happen sooner than you think along with your boyfriend too.

That wasn't good to hear from Morgana to be very shock and Keiko to not get it at all

Keiko: Wait, wait. Akechi and me might die from those two for one of them once be dead since the other is in love who wants my boyfriend dead? If that's true, how do I avoid it all?

Chihaya: I'm not so sure on how...I cannot afford to that advice until that end...It's hard how to avoid death sometimes, although...Now that I think about it, there might be away to live through this and fight back against the two unknown monsters of yours and your boyfriend. Two things really. One – is my special spiritual stone. The Holy Stone.

She shows Keiko and Morgana the stone that is useful in the Metaverse.

Keiko: Holy Stone?

Chihaya: With this power in your control, you can avoid even the most unfortunate of futures...probably!

Keiko: Probably?

If it's truth, then why would Chihaya say probably instead of working right away?

Chihaya: Its rare. It says, it recharges more during the full moonlight every three days to do it. And if you keep on you from a clothing of protection, it will protect you, your boyfriend, and your friends from any danger to try to get a hold of you all. At the right cost for you, Keiko-Chan, it'll be one hundred thousand yen. Not bad for an item to help you change your future, right?

That much? Will Keiko take it to save herself and Akechi's.

Morgana: Are you sure about this, Madame Keiko? She's not a fake, but an item like that would...

Keiko: I'm not sure myself, Morgana...

Hard to decide from it for Chihaya to lose her doubt almost, only for Akechi to arrive and see his girlfriend.

Akechi: Ah, I thought I find you here, Princess. Doing some fortune telling while you were waiting for me? What did I miss?

Keiko: Oh, hi Akechi-Cun-! (Oh, no!)

From there, both Morgana and Keiko senses out another Shadow to be roaming around the area at night time for it to go after Chihaya to doubt her fortune telling line of work for the Shadow to make its move to make all of it come true for others to make it happen with her powers. For Keiko to trapping it in the Metaverse part for the it's aurora pushes Akechi and Keiko aside to be that strong.

Morgana: Trouble, Madame Keiko! It's another Shadow getting to the girl's heart!

Keiko: Akechi-Cun!

He was pushed aside but not hurt to pass out from the powerful for Keiko to save his life.

Akechi: Keiko...! I'm glad to see you're unharmed...

Because of it, Akechi goes to sleep leaving Keiko and Morgana to take care of the rest to stop this female Shadow and save Chihaya's heart.

Tayla: Persona # 52 – Lamia

According to Greek mythology, Lamia was a Libyan queen who fell in love with Zeus and bore him children. Hera became enraged and murdered all of Lamia's children (one version of the tale claims that Hera forced Lamia to kill and eat her own children). Lamia went insane with grief and began kidnapping and eating children, eventually turning into a hideous monster as a result. Legend states that Zeus granted Lamia the ability to remove her own eyes at will so she would not see her dead children when she closed her eyes.

**Lamia: It's time to read all of your fortunes to let it all become a reality by my saying!**

Looks like Keiko and Morgana are going to need some back up to use their cell phones to contact the other four members of the Phantom Thieves. Luckily for only two were around the area by luck being Makoto and Yusuke.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko?

Makoto: A Shadow's on the loose in our world?

Keiko: Yusuke! Makoto! We caught the Shadow, but we have to save Chihaya now before the others get hurt worse to have their fortunes come true, but it won't if we keep her trapped in the Metaverse. Come on, team! Move out!

They transform in the Metaverse to fight again Lamia.

Morgana: Ready whenever you are, Joker. Lucky for Akechi, he just hit his head a little to not look too serious. So let's get to it!

Keiko: (Akechi, we'll be dating in a bit.) Suit up! Code name – Joker!

The other three join in with her next.

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Yusuke: Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Makoto: Suit up! Code name – Queen!

All of them were good to go to run a path of...snakes? Lots of them all over for Lamia was being a real fortune teller to wait for the others to join and reading other people's fortunes. From one man becomes to rich to be overflowing with money, and a woman to stay beautiful forever to become an ice statue. This was too much for Akechi was blurring in and out a bit to see the Phantom Thieves with a few members in action, oh boy! Too weak to do anything but to watch, and see them in person on what they can do, he doesn't know who they really are? And...Does Akechi have powers like Chihaya does?

Akechi: (The Phantom Thieves are here, a few of them to stop something...A person who's cosplaying?)

I don't think he knows a lot about it yet, but it does show Akechi was born with these special powers to have the same nightmares of two enemies like Keiko was 'I guess it's her and not like Chihaya's are'. Anyways, the four Team Phantom of the Phantom Thieves were ready to fight.

Makoto: Ew! Snakes...! There's so many of them!

Yusuke: Try not to panic and they won't hurt you.

Sometimes, yeah...they are harmless to some be venom and deadly.

Makoto: Easy for you to say, Fox!

The Shadow sees the four to be ready to fight in her own way. 

**Lamia: Human with powers to enter in the Metaverse to try to stop me and save these humans? You can any hope of winning if you want while I ready all of your fortunes.**

Keiko: By hurting other to sound like they need some help but they really don't? You're imprisoning them, not making have a good day!

Sure looks like it to me too.

**Lamia: Hmm...Not liking how I run things to making people's fortunes come true...? Very well. Let's do things my way. Try to get through my snakes to stop me, otherwise once bitten by them, your fortunes will come true. Oh, boys...Get to it.**

Releasing a lot of snakes for Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Yusuke/Fox, and Makoto/Queen to fight off in order for them to stop Lamia right away.

Morgana: After her! Furious Fangs!

Fighting off the many snake with their attacks they can throw at all of them to clear a path.

Yusuke: Aqua Typhoon!

Makoto: Venom Blast

Keiko: Daggers of Darkness!

It seems to be working, but more of the snakes kept on coming to have Lamia to make her bite Yusuke from the leg to force him from the venom to admit his fortune to come true for her to read people's mind to make them confess it all just by thinking about it. That's how this Shadow gets to you to work some how.

**Lamia: A famous artist you say? Well, you may be art itself.**

From Yusuke being stuck in a painting portrait, next was Makoto to get bitten on the arm to admit her fortune to think about for Lamia does the same to her again, but a bit different.

**Lamia: A famous hard working chief of the police force? Lucky for you, it'll be on heavy chains to work around a lot.**

And Makoto was all chain up all over her body to be stuck and having trouble moving to be so heavy around her body.

Morgana: This is bad...Joker! Don't let her get to you next like Fox and Queen, save yourself!

Although Keiko tries to for so many snakes to try to bite on her, and others to save Akechi's body and everyone else's in time...Arsene comes to her aid to be flying up in the air to stay away from the danger to only shoot them all up with many bullets she has to use.

**Arsene: For give me, Keiko, this is the least I can do for you to keep firing and me to set them on fire.**

Now what? Can Keiko or Morgana fix all of this?

Keiko: It's fine, Arsene, thanks for saving me. (I can only keep them busy for now until we can get to the Shadow herself.) It's up to you, Mona! Touch that snake!

He has to for wind power of Zorro and Morgana's slingshot attacks to do something on the snakes to make way through Lamia, but she uses her tail of venom like her snake are to hit him in the stomach...Now he'll admit his fortunes to come true by force!

Morgana: I'm hit!

**Lamia: And now you're fortune will come true once you admit it to me. Think of it or say it.**

Keiko: Fight it, Mona! Don't say or think about it!

How long can Morgana do that without saying or thinking about it? It'll be hard for venom forces people to do it no matter what, for no one can't escape from Lamia's powers of it unless you fight back.

**Lamia: Impossible, no living being can't fight the affects of my venom to admit their one fortune to come true and you will...Just admit you wish to become human. Is that what you want to happen? Once it happens, you can gain your memories in your deep sleep, how does that sound? I can make it happen if you want. Just say the word.**

Lamia trapping Morgana with her long strong body to make him speak, to also liking the idea at first to no become like Makoto, Yusuke, or the others have turned into so far – what will he do? Take it or fight back?

Morgana: (Me to be human again to regain my memories with a prize? I want to, but...)

Looking like he surrenders for Keiko to feel something out, Lamia hears Morgana say it.

**Lamia: Have you decided?**

Morgana: I...I...I wan...I WANT TO FIND OUT ABOUT MYSELF ON MY OWN!

Using one of his skills of a hammer to hit Lamia from the tail to force her to let Morgana go, he has Zorro's powers to heal everyone along with both Yusuke and Makoto to go back to normal, and use some wind power to blow the Shadow and many of her snakes in to the air...and then falling back down hard for her powers to fade away to get hurt from the landing.

Keiko: Yeah! Way a go, Mona!

He was the one to save the day and made the right choice on his own.

Morgana: No fortune is good to be force to do it, only finding it for yourself. That's how I run things.

For Yusuke and Makoto felt trapped almost, huh?

Yusuke: I'm free...

Makoto: I thought I was all chained up for good.

Soon, all four of them surround Lamia to have their weapons out to change this Shadow into a Persona next to also save Chihaya's heart next.

**Lamia: Ouch...No fair...! How can I make anyone's fortunes come true if I can make it into a reality? I'm useless!**

Keiko: That's not true and you know it! You just need a better guiding to read the good parts of people's fortunes, not making it real to hurt others.

**Lamia: Is that all...? Can I really do that?**

Lots to work on, but with some lucky to help them believe they can win a fight to use venom to weaken other Shadows will be very useful to the Phantom Thieves for Keiko use Lamia's powers for those things.

Keiko: From your venom to slow down our enemies and helping my team believe we can stop the bad guys and save more lives, then yes. You're good at something. Just let others believe in their own fates even for Chihaya's to have her dreams come true on her own.

**Lamia: Hmmm...You know from your friend here, he was the first to break from my spell because of it and you to avoid getting bitten. I'm impressed.**

Morgana and Keiko did well to not get caught as much as Makoto and Yusuke sadly did.

Morgana: It's all about skills, lady, and thanks. My will power can avoid any venom from my body system.

He acts cool to say that much only...

Keiko: See? You even been commented in a good way. You powers can do wonders if you let us and see the fine works of this girl to do the rest, thinking about it to believing is how it's all done and that's it.

All that said in done for this Shadow to now go free with Keiko's help for her mask does the rest and to have Lamia's powers to use in battle.

**Lamia: Yeah, I guess you're right...I'll do it then. Seeing some fortunes before my eyes is better than making it happen by force. For this fortune of mine, I want to do what I can to aid upon your team by anything I can do from my two famous skills.**

Keiko: That's the way to do it. Now then...Lamia - Slithering Snake-woman, I've commit thee to join!

One move from Keiko's mask to absorb the evil out of Lamia to get rid of the Shadow, she was now a Persona to be very useful for her in battle to be in the mask next.

**Lamia: Okay! My fortune came true for the rest to see for myself for now one. Yeah! It feels great! I a thou, thou art I. I go by Lamia, allow for my venom to weaken your enemies and my powers to believe to help you boost up your skills to win in any battle against your foes. I won't let any of you down.**

And with one problem taken care of, things go back to the real world again. For Akechi to be lying out cold to see a little before passing out...Keiko and Morgana helps him out once they see Chihaya's heart was now saved.

Morgana: Ah, Madame Keiko, your boyfriend...

Keiko: Right! Makoto! Yusuke! Thanks for both of your help, but Morgana and I got it from here. Talk to you guys tomorrow? And don't worry, I'm starting to feel a whole better now!

Yeah, everything was going to be fine since this morning.

Makoto: Okay, Keiko, we're happy you're feeling well again. See you tomorrow.

Yusuke: And text us if you need anything, Ms. Keiko. I'm glad we can help.

That takes care of that for what happen with those two, will stay between them only for Ryuji and Ann don't have to know what came over them 'almost'. As Chihaya comes around to have a dream of the Phantom Thieves helping her out, Keiko looked at Akechi who saved her from the impact, but she was the one who did for him to the most as he finally wakes up.

Akechi: Huh..? What happened...? Keiko?

She acts like she was out cold too.

Keiko: Oh, Akechi-Cun...? What was that just now? Since we're both unharmed? And you, Chihaya?

She freaks out for her powers could tell it was all too real.

Chihaya: AH! I'm fine, but you two saw it, right?

Akechi: Saw what?

Chihaya: The Phantom Thieves! Four of them at least were here, and it was no dream! It was real where they stopped a monster who was trying to hurt me and then they did some fighting and looks like its all over, they've won somehow.

Having Keiko and Morgana worried for Chihaya to have powers to sense it all 'but not knowing who the Phantom Thieves really were', Akechi then says something else next...

Akechi: Yes, I saw them too...They did save a lot of lives today on this...whatever it was to look fake, it was still a big threat.

Keiko: (Wait, how can Akechi-Cun see it? I know Chihaya did to know about us being the Phantom Thieves without knowing who we really are, but still...) Akechi?

Akechi: I admit, they are real, and...They're not as bad as I thought they were.

A nice way to say for Akechi sees it now to take back what he said about them, a good thing it was.

Morgana: He admits it now?!

Keiko: About the Phantom Thieves? Sounds like they're fighting for justice.

Akechi: Looks that way, Keiko, I'm happy. Just enough to still learn more and to hope they don't cross the line. I better keep my eyes on them if they show up again. I still got to hold up the law as a detective.

And he will, with some good things that changes from Ryuji's words to be right about one thing to happen today.

Chihaya: I knew I wasn't the only one, I see why you two are in love. With a same feeling of some kind like mine, but with other paths in a good way to follow. Keiko-Chan, you still want the stone?

Oh, right...About that, will Keiko take it?

Keiko: I might get back to you on it later, Chihaya, I need to go out with Akechi. Will you be fine?

Chihaya: I'm tired, but I'll be fine doing my job. Almost doubted myself, but I was overthinking it again. So, yes. We'll get back to it later if you ever come around at any time. I got more fortunes to read for others.

A line was starting to form up for Akechi, Keiko, and Morgana both make their leave right away.

Morgana: We better go, Madame Keiko, we'll be back for her later.

And they do just that to go out to eat and walk around for the rest of the night.

Keiko: Thanks, Chihaya. See you later. Shall we go, Akechi-Cun?

The two hold hands to have fun on their date gain.

Akechi: I'm ready, Keiko, let's have a nice time of our lives again before we head back to the cafe. I'm happy that I saved you from the strong wind.

Keiko: Thanks again, my hero. (Maybe I should ask Akechi about his nightmares like mine. That and on how he could see the rest of us tonight, just to be sure.)

And she will once Keiko and Akechi have fun tonight and Morgana to tag along to be walking around the streets of town for a break to be doing. As for Chihaya gets back to work...she senses something from the two lovers to read both of their fortunes together.

Chihaya: (So they are the ones who're in danger by the two monsters who are real from their dreams to hate one another. However, only by their love and their kiss can fight back from them both and destroy the evil upon them both, that I know for sure Keiko-Chan and her boyfriend can not let death take over when it does happen.)

Hey! One true fact for them to do 'without Chihaya telling them about it because it happens in the name of love, to be a very good thing'. So with once saved again another to see for a bit until later on, things were going well for Keiko to still have a fun time with her Akechi to feel a whole lot better now from her illness that she had a while ago.


	52. Aiding Upon Others

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 52 - Aiding Upon Others

A nice night for Keiko and Akechi to enjoy their date to return back at Cafe Leblanc with Morgana following them on a fun night that was, huh? It was there for Sojiro to be working to see the two returning and Keiko doing better than yesterday 'to have her mask over her mouth' all day when she went out.

Keiko: Mr Sakura, we're back!

Akechi: It's fun staying over the weekend with my girlfriend.

He sees them as he was tidy up the place on his own.

Sojiro: Oh, you're home. You seem to be doing a whole lot better now, Keiko, good. I've been waiting for you to come back.

Someone was in a good mood today, and it's Sojiro Sakura himself to want to tell Keiko something else next.

Morgana: What's got the chief in such high spirits today?

Akechi: Should I leave you two be...?

I don't think was nothing to worry about for Akechi at all.

Sojiro: It's fine, Akechi, I just needed to ask Keiko a few things. Tell me...how's your pocket situation been going for you?

Besides doing part time jobs to helping out and such, seems to be going fine for Keiko to do of the things.

Keiko: Ah, it's been going well to spend on important things only or food and drinks. Why?

This only made Sojiro laugh about it.

Sojiro: Hahaha, you're hopeless sometimes, Keiko. Here!

From the bar table, Sojiro wants to give Keiko a five thousand yen.

Akechi: I think he wants to give you money for helping him out a lot, Keiko.

Morgana: What? Is this...a real five thousand yen?!

Where did Sojiro get all of the money from beside having a job to work at and to own?

Sojiro: Won a lottery today to share some with you. And besides helping me clean up the entire place to earn your keep here is the least I can do to say thanks.

I guess Keiko surprisingly takes it since Sojiro allow her to.

Keiko: I don't how you did it, Mr. Sakura, but if you say so, thanks a bunch. (He's a lucky guy to win a lot like this.)

One thing, from one of Chihaya's other predictions about money waiting for Keiko at the door did come true.

Morgana: Looks like Chihaya was right, her powers are real. That's so cool! I hope whatever happens to read your fortune again, Madame Keiko, we can fix something without you or Akechi dying!

Good point...As Sojiro closes shop now to go home, Keiko takes the money to be enough to get the stone on sale to be the right price for Keiko to spend it on.

Keiko: (I knew Chihaya's powers were real. Maybe with this money, I can get that stone when I see her again, I can do that.) Akechi, want to go watch something on TV together before we head to bed?

He doesn't mind spending more time with his Keiko to go do so.

Akechi: For you, Keiko, anything...

For Morgana leaves them be for them to be in their PJ's and for Keiko and Akechi both made out with each other to hug, kissing, tongue kissing, and touching all over. A sweet moment for them to make their weekend count at any time like this one and so on. For the whole dream and Akechi seeing the Phantom Thieves will have to wait to talk about later, one step at a time...

Keiko: I love you, Akechi-Cun.

Akechi: I love you too, Princess.

Keiko: (A sweet moment like this to never let go of or to see my Akechi be put in danger because of me, I will save him and everyone else from the pervert Shadow and the Lilith who haunts the both of us in our dreams. I'll do what I must to face with my own destiny head on to stop this nightmare one way or another. As long as I have friends too, we as the Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts can save others from anyone else who's bad.)

And she, Morgana to be having his own cat bed now, and the other four will along with both Jackie and Witch. As night turns into day time 'and the Phan-Site ratings to believe in the Phantom Thieves goes up to 21 something percent and still going up more and more, little at a time that is...Still, it was a very good thing.

Year 20xx

Day # 78 – June 6/26th – Sunday

Yeah! It's morning! For Keiko was feeling a whole lot better now to rest up and feel like herself again for Morgana to see, and so did Akechi to both be happy it's finally over.

Morgana: Looking good, Madame Keiko.

Keiko: Finally..It's all over.

Her boyfriend checks on Keiko's forehead to not feel hot anymore.

Akechi: Well, would you look at that. You're all better now.

Keiko: I'm glad I'm not sick anymore to not wear the mask over my mouth. It feels nice. And...I still wish I wasn't having any bad dreams as well that's been going on. (This should get his attention.)

And it does work 'somehow' for Akechi to overhear on what Keiko just said as Morgana listen in.

Akechi: …! Bad dreams? I'm sorry to hear. It's the same with me from some monster who's a woman trying to hurt me and another male type of a devil trying to take you away from me...

Then it came to them both.

Keiko: You dreamt about it too...?

Akechi: And you the same...?

Morgana: (Madame Keiko was right of the dream she and Akechi been having together!)

Looks like they both have been to be destiny or something worse for them both of two images who haunted the two.

Keiko and Akechi: We have the same dream?

Morgana: (Then how can Akechi explain about seeing us from last night?)

There's a lot for them to talk about at one another, but how will Keiko ask Akechi without telling him about her being a Phantom Thief member?

Keiko: Ah, Akechi-Cun...

Akechi: I guess I can tell you about it. I doubt the others from the police station, the law offices, Sae-san, or your friends will know about me born with a gift...Kind of like the fortune teller's. For you, Princess, I'll tell you about me.

Keiko: You're okay with that? (Kind of way easy to do this than I thought it would.) I sort of have some odd powers too, but...

Akechi: It's okay. There's no use hiding it in shame, you have your reasons...I won't complain.

Hey, he seems to understand what Keiko might be going through like Akechi was. Wait, the Phantom Thief thing or just be the same as Chihaya is for the two...? Well, either way – Keiko and Morgana get to hear on what Akechi's been seeing in his dreams like his girlfriend has been having, for the two to learn a lot more about one another. Here comes the most important part next.

Akechi: Just so you know, Keiko, my family's hard to talk about...My Father, not so much to notice me. And for my Mother...She died.

This gets their attentions once Akechi saying about his father to be unknown much and his mother who past away, it sounded sad.

Keiko: (That's awful...! That's why his boss took him in to train of becoming a detective.)

Akechi: I...have trouble knowing my father to not care or notice me like he did with my mom to died from a terrible illness that couldn't be cured from. That's when my boss took me in after so many foster homes I had to go to and seeing lots of other kids losing their families from crimes, drugs, alcohol, and murder; it was on that day I wanted to be a detective to stop all the the bad guys to help bring justice for others to be brave and fight back, besides the cops all over the world type of thing. My job meant a lot to me to have trouble do more of my school work, making friends, and finding real love...not from the many fan girls of mine. You're the only one for me to ever love, Keiko, that'll never change. As for the powers I have...I was born with it I think on my Mother's side to sense who's good and who's bad to know your place from the people around you, I was scared from having it at first. You don't know how long it took me to get use to having these. I never hated it, I just didn't get it. Maybe there's a lot about me than solving mysteries and stopping crime. And as for the dream...

Here comes the very important part next...

Morgana: (Give us to scoop on what you do know of, Akechi. Come on...!)

Akechi: ...It's going to be hard to explain, but I'll try. It always shows of me seeing you in another arms of a strange man, but he's not human at all. He's bad, wants everything for himself, and to hurt me by getting to you to love him more than our love...He's trouble to feel real but it's hard to tell between dream and reality. And that other monster he has, a woman in disguised as something beautiful to take anything away with a powerful grasp from her arm; it shows of her doing is something to me with a man, for him to be having you, by hurting me the most, and then the woman who's a monster goes out on type of killing spree. It could be a warning or something far worse to hurt the many lives we all care about it. Friends, families, those with pure hearts, even the criminals behind bars to be killed from someone else who's far worse than they are. It happens every night for me with no end...What do they want with me? Why these powers? And why are you in it, Keiko? That's all I want to know about is some answers...It's so hard to find out who these...things are! It just won't end!

He was scared, worried, and angry for the nightmares to never end to be very real than just something to drives you mad with fear. For Akechi to have them like Keiko does, there has to be an answer.

Keiko: (So I was right...) Akechi...Akechi-Cun...! Please calm down! I know how much it hurts you from this whole thing, I get it. But you don't have to worry about me.

Seems to be working to calming Akechi down thanks to Keiko's sweet words to him.

Akechi: Why? Why say such things when neither one of us don't know the answers to?

Keiko: (Come on, Keiko, think of something. Make something up! Anything!) You know how you love to solve mysteries for a young ace detective? I do too. But with answers to finding the truth somehow, you're not the only one, Akechi-Cun. I have powers I was born with on my father's side to feel things out from other people's feeling for my mother loves him for that. In the bloodline, I guess. But the point is this...It just need to dig into the truth until we come across it somehow, like me to do it my way and you too and not stopping until the answers is right under out noses. Even if they're real, we can't let it drive us mad, we have to fight back...! Somehow.

Nice way to hide the other truth 'for now' for Morgana sees of Akechi buying the other one to believe in Keiko's words.

Akechi: Yeah...In any case, you're right, Keiko. If we both play our parts to solving this problems and having these powers, were bound to find something real soon. Sorry to have you worried, but I won't anymore until we solve the two nightmares. I won't let anything happen to you, Keiko, I love you a lot.

Then it's a deal to work something out for each other and to stop it for good soon enough. But will it be when Keiko has to tell Akechi the truth of the Phantom Thief thing...? Maybe.

Keiko: And I love you a lot too, Akechi. Then let's make sure for our strange powers to get some answers. Let's you and I do our best then.

The two hugged and kissed to do just that to not worry so much other than stopping it.

Akechi: We will. I have to get back to my apartment today until this coming Friday, you want to walk back with me?

Morgana tags along for today's Sunday for Keiko to go out again.

Keiko: (What good timing to do it.) Okay, Akechi-Cun. I'll walk you back, but still see you sometimes and for more fun again next weekend.

Sounds like another fun date until then and seeing one another.

Akechi: I like that very much. Thanks again, Princess. Talking to you about this helps me out a lot to heave people understand me a whole lot more.

Keiko: Well, I'm happy to help out.

As they help out one another to eat and get changed to head back to Akechi's place Keiko to help him out to spend more time until he had to go back to work again, there was some clues that both Keiko and Morgana have gotten to tell the others about the two enemies real soon.

Morgana: (Nice work, Madame Keiko, this is enough we needed to learn more about this later. And as for Akechi, I think he can more useful than being a detective. Born with powers like her and mine isn't just luck, it's a gift.)

Sounds like it to have more things to come for Akechi here. As he gets back to get a ride at the train station and Keiko and Morgana go out for a while to see Ann to be doing well...

Ann: Look at you all better, Keiko, I'm so happy for you.

Keiko: Thanks, Ann. I need to get some more pants and shoes, a few of them to have. Want to shop with me and I'll tell you what happened yesterday?

Ann: OK! Let's go shopping! I wish to hear how you and Akechi are holding up.

With that for them to be having some fun and then hanging out at the park all day for the two and Morgana 'the news will have to wait for later when all of the group is gathered up', and then both Keiko and Morgana go see how Yoshi was doing with his speechless he was still giving out to his people; and for her to help him out to spread the message for more of crowd to fill up was working well to make this man very happy about it and talking to someone name Benzo. Nicely done.

Yoshi: The most important thing is...Acting not in self-interest, but for the greater good...That is the mindset we politicians must instill in our constituents!

As Yoshi was still talking and Keiko helps him out with holding up a sign, a camera man and a newscast arrive to record the entire speech.

Cameraman: ...OK, all cued up.

Director: OK, we should be able to get a lot of interesting footage. It IS No-Good Tora, after all.

Still calling Yoshi by that bad nickname...? Seriously?

Yoshi: Advocate an overly optimistic policy, only to lure in voters during the election season...That's how No-Good Tora thought and operated 20 years ago, making unachievable pledges.

Director: Hm, this isn't how I saw this going...

Looks like Yoshi still continues on with his speech to talk about it a lot more, all thanks to Keiko and the other Phantom Thieves' help.

Yoshi: If you make a promise, you must keep it. If you make a mistake, you must atone for it. These are basic human principles that we have all learned from the youngest of ages...

Because of this, the mean director didn't like recording this anymore.

Director: Boring.

Cameraman: He's making some pretty good point, don't you think?

Director: That's why it's all useless!

Ha! So much for not getting a bad footage of Yoshi, huh? He did good for them to leave to be smiling on another job for him and Keiko's help to go well tonight.

Keiko: Talk about luck huh Yoshi?

Sure seems like it, better than nothing for Yoshi to laugh about it.

Yoshi: Haha, you said it Keiko. It seems like they only wanted to get some footage of the old No-Good Tora. Very disrespectful. However, I've been distancing myself from that. Do you think I've regained my confidence?

Keiko: The media doesn't matter, its your words to changing things to count the most.

True, so true for Yoshi wants to change a lot.

Yoshi: You're right, Keiko. So you're saying I should decide for myself then, hm? You really are quite impressive. This is the beginning...of everything. Keiko, can I tell you a story?

Keiko: What story?

Something else was on this man's mind...

Yoshi: I mentioned this before, but 20 years ago I was lucky enough to become a Diet member. However, I wanted to be a politician for all the wrong reasons. *sigh* I wanted to be in a position of power, and I was obsessed with the glamorous lifestyle. I thought only of being popular. I truly was "No-Good Tora"...Learn from me. Don't let being a member of the Diet be your only goal in life. Voters are much more sensible than we give them credit for. Being ambitious and striving to advance in the political world will change your outlook on life.

A memory to remember for Keiko to never do like Yoshi did. Noted...

Keiko: Right. (Yoshi eagerly gave me advice...Good to know.)

Just then, the man Benzo appears to say something to Yoshi about his speech he gave out today.

Benzo: You've given some good speeches, Mr. Yoshida. I can't believe you lost the last two elections.

Yoshi knew who Benzo was right away.

Yoshi: You're...Mr. Kuramoto's grandson?

Keiko: Who...?

The man from the other night?

Benzo: That's correct. I'm his grandson, Benzo.

Yoshi: Does he know that you're here speaking with me now?

A lot to be going on from family and other politicians.

Benzo: I'm aware that you and my grandfather are on bad terms, but that doesn't concern me. This must be your secretary, huh? I heard he's been helping you out a lot lately.

Oh has he now? For Yoshi and Keiko to be hearing about this surprised them both.

Yoshi: You know about him?

Benzo: My grandfather was recently hospitalized, and you've become the topic of our conversations. I'd like to talk with you again sometime. I learned a lot from your speech today.

Once Benzo leaves for tonight, Yoshi had trouble remembering if Kuramoto really did talk to him. Weird...

Yoshi: Mr. Kuramoto spoke of me...?

Keiko: Something wrong, Yoshi?

Just then, Yoshi gets a call on his cell phone to find out who it was.

Yoshi: Matsushita...? Sorry, Keiko, I have to take care of some business. Let's wrap this up for today.

Keiko: Good ahead. I'm glad I could help out.

A nice day to get out a bit with a friend, one to tag along with you, and another to help out to walk Keiko's boyfriend back home for now until they do see each other again to call it a day until school's over tomorrow.

Morgana: A good time to relax, it's nice, huh Madame Keiko? We better head on home and go to sleep, I'm beat.

And they do back in Cafe Leblanc to get dress, get clean up, shower, eat, text her friends, even Akechi, and head to bed for Keiko and Morgana to sleep with the TV on for a while until their eyes got heavy to shut. A nice week it was to help out someone and get cured from the illness for Keiko to fight back thanks to Tae's help.

Year 20xx

Day # 79 – June 6/27th – Monday

Another rainy day to get to school while riding on a train for Keiko 'and Morgana' for her to see Akechi to be passing by as well to feel much better since they talked yesterday. Making out real quick for their love will keep them to see each other again.

Akechi: It was only yesterday in the afternoon I had to return back home, and I'm here today to see how my girl's doing.

Keiko: Oh, Akechi-Cun. A bit wet from the rain today, but that's nothing to carry your own umbrella if you have to.

They both have it to only get their pants and legs wet.

Akechi: And for you to see to start off my day, I have to get to work for something special to happen.

Keiko: You seem to be in a hurry again. May I ask on today's planning day of yours?

Akechi: More TV shows to appear in to talk about the Phantom Thieves. I know what I said yesterday for other fans to agree, and some don't. Lucky to get out of school, but at the same time...it's still hard on me.

Lots of work to be done for one teenager high school to work hard, be famous, and still goes to high school.

Keiko: Hey, it's fine. Just do your best like you always do it for your fans and for me. And it's fine about the Phantom Thief thing, I believe they fight for justice to know that fact...Not to sound like I'm upset in a good way.

Akechi: I know you, Keiko, it's fine what you think and I agree. No use complaining about it then...I'll go do my best. Kisses for luck.

They kiss to be going their own trains to head out.

Keiko: (At least he's starting to get us being the Phantom Thieves little by little.) Bye, Akechi-Cun! You'll do great today!

And he does. As for Keiko to do well once again in Ms. Chouno's class to get another English class type of answer. Same old, same old to pass her other classes as well; then afterwards Keiko goes see how Yusuke was doing once school was over at Shibuya Station Underground Walkway for her to meet with her friend again.

Morgana: Hey, Yusuke.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko, I'm so happy you're feeling well again.

Keiko: Thanks, Yusuke.

Remember the painting of Yusuke to make Shadows/Personas? He can also update Keiko's powers to talk more to about it.

Yusuke: I would like to speak to you about the painting I developed in Mementos. Do you have time?

Plenty time for today to do something for a friend like him.

Keiko: I have time. Where is it?

Yusuke: This painting's a bit bigger from the Mementos we go to for me to show it to you. Meet me at Leblanc and I'll bring it over.

He does that from his school to be a huge portrait painting of his of the Mementos that Yusuke made from art work of his, for Keiko and Morgana were both left speechless to see a different work of black, white, and red all over. It looks so strange, and yet so breath taking.

Keiko: Wow...Yusuke, did you do all of this? (I don't think I can do this fine art work like this one.)

Morgana: Incredible! I never seen fine art like this one before!

All of this was done by Yusuke himself to show Keiko and Morgana to not keep their eyes off of this painting.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko, this is the complete form of my draft from earlier. I would like your honest opinion if you would...

Looking at it carefully to hear on what Keiko thinks about it.

Keiko: Its a lot to get into it, shows more feelings from that world we go to.

To train and change other hearts at times...

Yusuke: I do this more than show others who'll love it. To me, it's a charm to hold the abyss of someone's heart which it's trap from within. I needed to know something from it. Ms. Keiko, I wish to tell you and Morgana about this painting...I intend on submitting this piece to an upcoming public art exhibition. My work will shine, to show more emotion to it, like I am with you, Ms. Keiko...

Hiding Keiko's hands for Yusuke to admit his feelings for her again, for Morgana tell Yusuke to stop. He only hurts Ryuji more than Yusuke to scold him in words.

Morgana: Hey! Hey! Hands off, Yusuke!

Yusuke: I'm only doing just that to still care about her is all.

Morgana knows for him to still hate when other guys hit on Keiko a lot.

Keiko: So much for others to see fine art from this one. I know they'll like it a lot, Yusuke, it'll become famous.

Yusuke: That they will. How nice of you to say to me, Ms. Keiko, you're so understanding.

A lot to know her friends more and see more art work that Yusuke does and shows it to the whole world in the future.

Morgana: I want to see more art work like this later.

Yusuke: And I will make it happen, one step at a time that is. But for now, I should be going with this. My apologies for disturbing you, Ms. Keiko.

For Keiko and Yusuke go back to the train station to help out with the art work and such, for him to go back with it and Keiko and Morgana too headed out a bit more to do something else...Like what? Well, the two went down to Shinjuku to see their journalist friend again Ohya to be drinking at the same bar she goes to, again. And on a rainy night to walk there for Keiko brought an umbrella. For Yuuki to see her passing by...

Yuuki: (Ah, Amamiya...Even in the rain, your beauty never fades away from me.) 

Still in love with her...Keiko enters inside the bar to see how Ohya's doing for Lala Escargot tells of her whereabouts.

Lala: Looking for Ichiko again, sweetheart? Back at the booth side of the place is where she's sitting at. Make yourself a home.

And Keiko does to get juice and Ohya to have hers to drink a bit too much...

Morgana: Madame Keiko, talk to her will ya? I'll leave this to you since I can't stand the smell of her booze too much...!

Keiko: I got it.

For Keiko tries to make a deal with Ohya to give her scoop stories on bad people, and she'll tell her more about the Phantom Thieves in return. Sounds like a very good deal there. Well, trying to get through a drunk person might be a bit hard.

Ohya: Hey, Lala-chan...Are you sure this isn't just water? If you're tryin' to rip me off, I'm gonna reveal all your secrets in a feature article!

With her talking away all drunk-like Ohya sees Keiko again.

Keiko: Ah, hi... (She risks of boozes!)

Ohya: Oh! It's you, Keiko Amamiya!

Keiko: It's me...Man, my friend Junko would not be like you are, but she would love to learn on how you work as a journalist.

From that name there gets Ohya's attention to be serious even when she's drunk.

Ohya: Junko who...?

Keiko: My friend from school, Junko Sakura. A first year student who's trying to become a journalist like you are. Young, clumsy, and different...But she's a good person. She made me a get well card for others to sign when I got sick a few days ago. It was nice of her.

True, Junko was. And it was her name for Ohya to write it down in case she forgets to have something on her mind there.

Ohya: I see...What an odd familiar name to me. So...What's up? Got anything new on the Phantom Thieves for me?

Changing the subject already, so weird...

Keiko: Well...

Ohya: Or maybe...You're just falling in love with someone who's the same age as you are, hm?

Keiko: I do have a boyfriend, yes. And I have some news. Remember?

This gets the reporter up and at them already.

Ohya: You do have news about the Phantom Thieves...? Thank god...My publisher just assigned me to be the beat reporter for the Phantom Thieves. Man...this will really help me out.

Keiko: Are you drunk just saying it or you just want me to say those words to you?

Hard to tell for Ohya can do two things like it at the same time, not all drunk people can't!

Lala: Are you seriously going to use this child as a source of information?

The bartender had a weird feeling about all of this...

Ohya: Oh, don't be such a killjoy. These kids nowadays know about things we adult don't have access to. Besides, what's most important is that I now have a reliable third party source for my stories.

Keiko didn't mind helping out 'even though she's leader of the Phantom Thieves'.

Keiko: We're cool with it, really.

Lala: Whatever...

And now, it was time to give Ohya some scoops for Keiko to talk about 'truthfully' as she always does.

Ohya: So, Amamiya, what do you want from me this time? Information about someone? Cold hard cash?

What will Keiko tell Ohya about first?

Keiko: Ah, I just want to make a deal is all for tonight. But I do want to tell you more about them later.

Ohya: Huh...?

Surprising to Ohya, she just laughs about it instead.

Lala: OK...?

Ohya: *chuckle* Lucky me! My very own golden goose just appeared. Now I can take it easy...Maybe I'll take a little vacation, with all my free time...As if.

From being silly and now acting serious for Ohya wants more answers out of Keiko.

Keiko: Okay? (She's more serious now.)

Ohya: What do you want. Just tell me. Last time it was info on Kaneshiro, right? The office has been abuzz lately...I think it's Kaneshiro related. Something's fishy...

Keiko: No, the bad guys are.

Nice little joke there to almost had Morgana laughing a little.

Ohya: Oh, wait...I know what's going on here...Amamiya, you must be a Phantom Thief type of hardcore fan girl, aren't you?

Well, we can go with that a little...

Lala: Hey, I'm not gonna let you use this young lady so you can take a vacation...

Ohya: A vacation...? Oh, I was just kidding. I'm conducting a private investigation during my off hours. No one at work knows about it.

Yeah, yeah, Ohya can get away with things at work to still gets the job done.

Lala: Don't tell me you're...

Keiko: She's not skipping work, right?

Ah, I don't think Ohya's an idiot. Drunk a lot, yes. But not an idiot to get her stories.

Ohya: Hey, Amamiya, how 'bout we do this...You supply me with info on the Phantom Thieves...And I'll write articles based on what you tell me about them. You know, the Phantom Thieves who you love oh-so-much...Deal?

Sounds like a fair deal for Keiko to take it up with Ohya right there.

Keiko: (This is good.) Yeah, I like it.

Ohya: ...All right then. It's a deal. I can create a lot of positive PR for the Phantom Thieves, so be sure to give me some god scoops.

They shake on it to make another friend who's a fun but hard working adult and the deal was set.

Keiko: (Looks like I just made a good deal with Ohya to show that the Phantom Thieves fight for justice.)

For which they do for Ohya to hear more about it for herself...

Tayla: Getting back to the present day for Keiko remembers a little about Ohya to talk about her next for Sae to listen in. Seeing her at the bar to not drink was the right choice to make. Lots of information scoops to get from an adult's help to understand things a bit more and to learn more about was a lot. To go back to the past for Keiko had another slot opened up of Keiko having Ohya's Confidant to have for an adult friend to help out.

Sae: Your reputation skyrocketed after a certain point. It's unnatural how much your actions were publicized. Did you have an inside man in the media? Someone who could manipulate information for you? ...What do you have to say to that?

Another one to be serious on Ohya's job and drunk to relax herself way too much.

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Devil Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

Tayla: Devil Arcana # 13 - Ichiko Ohya

Portrayed as a hermaphrodite devil over two naked and chained figures, the negative aspect of the Devil Arcana represents the urge to do selfish, impulsive, violent things, and being a slave to ones' own impulse and feelings. Occasionally, it is also portrayed as a symbol of temptation. The positive aspect, however, represents a healthy bond or commitment.

A Persona of the Devil Arcana will commonly excel in dark-based affinities. Fittingly, the Devil Arcana is typically represented by the devils and evil deities of mythology.

Human characters associated with the Devil Arcana are often "devilish" individuals; they can be greedy, proud, lustful, or otherwise of poor character. It is not uncommon for this type of character to have somewhat of an antisocial tendency, often not caring much for the needs or well-being of others. Although this is true, they are also characters that are committed to a cause, usually being their work.

Cool! For Keiko and Morgana were all set there to see Ohya on some nights, she had one more thing to say to her.

Ohya: Oh, Amamiya, please don't tell anyone about this, OK? I don't want people to know that my source is a high schooler.

Keiko: I won't tell anyone, I promise.

Just the Phantom Thieves themselves.

Ohya: Thanks, you're the best...OK, Lala-Chaaaaan! Time to celebrate our agreement! Bring out my bottle! And two glasses please...!

Keiko: I'm not drinking.

Like Lala wanted to see Ohya get wasted a lot more.

Ohya: ...C'mon! Please...? ...Whoa, her silence is golden. Fine, fine, FINE! I won't make the high schooler drink.

Keiko: Thanks, Ohya.

Well, that might be a bit for Ohya to not feel so well.

Ohya: Ugh, I gotta use the bathroom...

And the puking happens to hear her from outside of the bathroom, for Ohya again had way too much to drink. For Lala said that she'll be fine afterwards to not let Keiko stay on a school night.

Lala: She's gonna be in there for a while. You should go home.

Keiko: I'll do that. Tell Ohya to get well and drink responsibly.

A good night for Keiko and Morgana to head on back to Cafe Leblanc to get clean up for bed to getting some sleep too, while Ohya gets well to sober up later and then getting a ride back to her apartment safely. She's not a bad person once you get to know her a lot more, that's Ohya for you.

Year 20xx

Day # 80 – June 6/28th – Tuesday

Another day to get through school for Keiko to then leave once it was all over for today. For Ryuji invites Keiko and Morgana to hang with him at the Ogikubo Ramen Shop for them to eat out, for them to be enjoying it a lot as friends, and not to go on dates.

Ryuji: Thanks for hanging out with me, Keiko. Just needed someone to talk to.

Morgana was enjoying his food to have.

Keiko: It's fun, Ryuji, the ramen here's good for me to eat some of it...And you need to be careful on your end.

Ryuji: It's fine...I just have a lot on my mind. Between how hot your are and Ann...

This almost made Morgana choke on his food for Ryuji has been thinking about Ann a lot to be more in love with.

Morgana: Ryuji loves Lady Ann?!

Keiko: (I saw this one coming.) So, you really are in love with Ann? Good for you.

Ryuji: Hey, come on! I still have some feelings for you...! And yeah, I think I might be fallen for her.

Seeing Morgana not liking this...

Morgana: First Madame Keiko and now Lady Ann?!

The two carefully cover his mouth to be meowing a lot.

Keiko: Morgana, keep your voice down...Well, Ryuji, if I were you, talk to Ann to admit your feelings for her. (Because she really is in love with you.) I'm sure she'll love you back.

Morgana will be fine for Ryuji's a good person on other parts to see he and Ann knew each other for quiet some time.

Ryuji: Yeah, I think you make a good point, babe. As always...All right! I'll do it! I'm gotta tell her on how I feel and then it'll make my effin' day!

Try to control your indoor voice at least...

Keiko: There you go, just not so loud. Please.

Ryuji: My bad...Either way, Keiko, I'll stay be there for you as a friend to love.

Good enough to keep it like that.

Morgana: Yeah, whatever...Ryuji, you better treat her well or so help me-!

Ryuji: I got it, cat! Look, let just enjoy our food.

He was for Morgana was good now and Keiko was just about done.

Keiko: (It's good for one person to change on how Ryuji truly feels.)

Next Keiko and Morgana walk the food off by going back to Shinjuku area to see Chihaya to use the money on the stone to get and to use, best than not meeting an for neither Keiko and/or Akechi. And surprisingly, she knew Keiko would come back from her powers to feel things to know what was what. Cool!

Chihaya: Why hello there, Keiko-Chan, I felt you would come back today. As for the money I also felt of you getting on your way back...Will you use it to purchase the Holy Stone today?

Keiko: (For myself, my friends, and Akechi-Cun's sake.) Here you go.

And so, Keiko uses the money she got from Sojiro to get an item to be useful in battle.

Morgana: This could come in handy.

Chihaya: Thank you very much. This will allow to protect you from any bad misfortunes from here on out. I know you'll do well with it, just recharge it under a moonlight three times a day when you can, Keiko-Chan. And please come again.

The two shake on it to become good friends now for Keiko and Morgana to come by at the booth to see Chihaya at any time. For those two to head on back to Cafe Leblanc to call it a night, just as Keiko finishes cleaning up the place 'at last to be done with it all'...For Sojiro needed to get some salt to cook something with it later before closing the cafe.

Sojiro: Keiko, I'm glad you're back. Listen, I need to pick up some more salt for my cooking before closing up for tonight. Stay here until I get back, will you? Thanks.

As he left, Morgana felt something break from Keiko's school back with the stone for Morgana to notice.

Keiko: Morgana?

Morgana: I think I might've broke something...Ah! The stone!

That's not good to hear, but that's not all...

Keiko: Why are you tasting the broken stone?

Morgana: Hmm...It taste like salt.

Keiko: Salt? The money we just gave to Chihaya for us to be protected Akechi and me is a fake? I've been scammed?

Seems like it since it did happen to Keiko from someone like Chihaya, but why is that...?

Morgana: All that money gone for this? Something's up besides the chief picking up some more salt. Some type of fortune to go around you out of nowhere? That Chihaya girl's up to something...

Like what though? That part of guessing was hard to figure it out.

Keiko: Yeah, she is...Her powers are real and different, but she's not trouble for me to feel out. Morgana, when we see her next time, we will learn more on what Chihaya was doing for me. I promise.

When Keiko doe see Chihaya again to talk about it will be good enough to do.

Morgana: That's fine, Madame Keiko. Let just wait until the chief comes back and head to bed. Still...the money we did had could've been used to get some nice tuna fish for me to eat. It's so good...And not because I look or act like a cat. I'm just saying.

We know, Morgana, there's no need to worry about it. Something will work out for Keiko and Chihaya somehow...Anyways, they headed to bed afterwards for another day to start off for them again the next morning.

Year 20xx

Day # 81 – June 6/29th – Wednesday

Another day at school and another thing for Keiko to get another answer right in Kawa's class today 'as always'. And afterwards, Keiko and Ann hang out with each other to go out to eat and talk about things as the best of friends they are 'and some food Morgana was getting from to have small ones to enjoy them', for Keiko had some news to tell Ann about. But that's not all, it was on how Ann's other friend Shiho was holding up too.

Ann: Keiko, guess what? I told Shiho what Mika was acting like during the photo shoot and before you and I stopped the Shadow, and she laughed. I was smiling a lot just to see her feeling a whole lot better now.

Keiko: That's great! It must've been hard for her, but she'll make a full recovery to feel like Shiho's old self again, Ann, I just know it. (It's good to hear that Ann's friend's pulling through so much.) Oh! You know of Ryuji? He's been talking about you lately...

Surprising to Ann to hear such news to still feel nervous about it and Morgana a bit jealous...she wanted to hear more on what Ryuji told Keiko about Ann herself.

Ann: He did...?! Great-! Ah, great news...I knew that fool would come around.

Morgana: And they make a cute couple why again?

Looks like someone's acting all tough and all to feel really shy.

Keiko: Here's the thing, Ann, you should tell Ryuji how you feel to let those feelings out of you. It'll be fine. Because I know you two are meant to be to truly love each other like I do with Akechi and me...When the time comes, both of you will know what to admit it. If Shiho can get through the other mess, then so can you two lovers.

She makes a very good point about love to let Ann know to do so 'and the same thing with Ryuji on his end', for both of them will have to say it soon enough, right?

Ann: Yeah, I'll see what I can do...Maybe when Shiho gets better?

Keiko: That can work. I'll have him come see you then and for me to support you two.

Ann: You will?! That would be awesome, Keiko! Thanks! For good strength to build up like from friends, training, and from real love. I'm starting to get it a whole lot more so far...I know I'm getting the hang of this.

Keiko: You have been, yes.

A start to slowly build up for Keiko and Morgana to see Ann was doing well. From having some girl time and such to talk about other things to one another, this makes Ann feel very happy.

Ann: Honestly though...it was kinda refreshing. I'm not even mad anymore. I guess you really just need someone to laugh at you if you want to feel better.

Keiko: In a good way of course.

For people to laugh with you, not at you.

Ann: Yeah! I mean, they always say laughter's the best medicine, right? I've seen the truth of that saying firsthand...But anyway, even though I'm trying to strengthen my heart...Shiho's the real strong one here.

Keiko: What do you mean, Ann?

This has Keiko left confused on what Ann was trying to say to her.

Ann: I went to one of her rehab sessions the other day...She said she wanted me to be there...So I agreed without thinking much of it, but it ended up being...pretty overwhelming.

From Shiho recovering a lot to keep on trying.

Keiko: She must be working hard to recover then.

A bit scary too for Ann believes in her friend like Keiko felt the same thing.

Ann: Yeah...She was dripping with sweat, teeth clenched...She was clearly in a lot of pain...Apparently...she can't even more her feet. She said it feels like her legs are filled with sand...But she dragged them along, legs swollen with blood...I wanted to just make her stop...By the time it was all over, she was in tears. It was really tough on her...She said she wanted to give up...And that's why she asked me to come...To keep her motivated. The whole time she was complaining about things in ways she normally never would...But even with that...she finished her session...I...I don't know why I'm crying...Sorry, Keiko...I didn't have to go through that...Is it because I'm weak?

No, it's normal to cry to not feel or be weak at all. For Keiko knows of Ann to be strong.

Keiko: You're not weak, Ann, you're crying because you're kind.

Ann was to learn so much to be herself without rumors spreading around school anymore.

Ann: Then why...can't I stop crying...?

Having a tissue for Ann to clean herself up with.

Keiko: It'll be okay, Ann, I'm also here for you. Shiho's a great person.

Ann: She is...You know, Keiko, even through all that pain, I thought Shiho was so cool...beautiful, even. Despite all her complaining...she still tried incredibly hard. Strength is more than just not getting fazed...It's the power to fight through adversity. So I was thinking, and um...what can I do to help Shiho? Do you know, Keiko?

Hmmm...Good question, what can Ann do...? Be herself for one thing.

Keiko: Well, just confront with Shiho. I'm sure she'll get you.

That is so true.

Ann: You're right...I should stay by her side, talk to her...You know, Keiko, being with you really helps me see things clearly. What I should do, the true meaning of strength...Well...Thank you for that.

Keiko: You're welcome, Ann.

Ann: Ugh, my nose is all runny...

Blowing her nose again..

Keiko: You going to be okay?

Ann: Wh-What are you looking at me like that for? Pretty girls like us get runny noses too, you know!

The two then started to laugh to get a long so well as the two top female of the Phantom Thieves and Makoto now joining them. Still, as heroes to still be the best friends throughout all of this.

Keiko: With us doing all of this together, Ann, we can do anything. You're a really good friend to me.

Ann: And you are too, Keiko, always and forever.

A nice thing for some girl time of them being the best friends ever to make Morgana very happy.

Morgana: (They sure are very good friends.)

With Keiko and Morgana walking back to Cafe Leblanc to help out Sojiro do a few things to cook and make more coffee for tomorrow 'and some more for tonight', more cleaning must be done for Keiko to have Kawa do her rounds on others to serve with her help and then come over to Leblanc to do the rest for Keiko to pay her and then get paid on the other parts, the same old same old. And Keiko trying out the maid outfit to keep and it looks cute on her.

Kawa: Well, look at you, Keiko...You're looking cute.

Like a real servant maid for Keiko thinks about one boy to impress only...

Keiko: (Only Akechi-Cun...Only Akechi-Cun...)

Kawa: Come on, Keiko, it'll be fine. If it's for your boyfriend to play with, you can wear it just for him only. A lot of boys to be hitting on you like Mishima-san and Sakamoto-san are. A lot of money would you get if you were old enough to work like I do, but without being a teacher like I am.

More of a sister thing 'or so it would seem to be' for Keiko to understand what Kawa was going through with her job and getting more money.

Keiko: Helping out your sister? I get it. Only for my boyfriend would I do this for him and for me to help you out to make more money...

Kawa: And what you do to help me that you keep your fair share of. It's only right. I hope from this job that I'm doing to one day be freed and find someone who'll love me who's my age...Not a high schooler though.

She was over thinking it and smart to know not to go so far, not for Kawa.

Keiko: Yeah, you'll find the right guy who'll love you on who you really are, Ms. Kawakami. As a teacher or as a maid for an adult male. (And yeah, have a male student fall for her would be bad...For Ryuji, Yusuke, and Yuuki, I don't think so.)

That would be even worse if they did see Kawa as a maid, but they ran away.

Kawa: Again, thanks for helping me with my servant jobs for the right people to go to. And please...If you're well, also call me to aid you on your chores sometimes. See you next time, Keiko, and don't overdo your studies now...Once step at a time.

Keiko: Good night, Becky, and thanks again!

A nice night to hang out and working hard to then call it a day now for Kawa herself for Morgana and Keiko go to sleep too afterwards once they got cleaned up and such to hit the hay in a nice bed. And a bit more to twenty-two percent on the rating on the Phan-Site and still growing some more.

Year 20xx

Day # 82 – June 6/30th – Thursday

Another fine day to take the train to school for Keiko and Morgana as Ann bumps into them again to see how they were doing.

Ann: I hate rainy seasons to be so hot and humidity...I hope it ends soon.

Morgana: Tell me about it.

Happening a lot more for Morgana since he was in cat form with fur all over to feel so hot.

Keiko: We just got to try to make it through.

Ann: I know. And since June's almost over, we should go to train some more at Mementos before we hear the news about Kaneshiro's confession.

Keiko: Yeah, let's make plans for that later. (The more training we do and saving people's hearts to change, the better we'll be well known.)

They will get to it in no time...As school ends once again today for both Keiko and Morgana take their umbrella to go somewhere else to try doing something for a bit, they go see Yusuke to see his latest art work at the museum at Ueno – of the Get Cultured in Art place to be on display for others couldn't help but to look at it a lot – to really enjoy on how it looks like. It was really good. Well, some of them didn't get it to be very confused from the whole portrait called Desires.

Yusuke: In addition to the exhibition aspect of this show, there is also an evaluation portion. Hm, I believe my piece truly stands out among the sea of art here. And yet, nobody has come to see it...Perhaps they are so afraid of the truth held within that they dare not take a closer look.

Keiko: Hey, Yusuke, everyone's liking your art work.

Seems like a few people started to see Yusuke's art work next...for some don't seem to get or like it so much. Ouch...

Woman: What is this supposed to be...? There's a dark, almost sinister aura emanating from it.

From looking at the art work of Yusuke's to also seeing the title of it too.

Man: Hm, the title is... "Desire"? I see no desire here. Ah, I understand now. This area is for students. The artist likely decided to paint this on a whim.

Woman: Indeed. There is neither elegance nor emotion in this piece. Come, dear. There are much more detailed paintings over there.

Leaving to the next room to have Yusuke feeling a bit upset on what he, Keiko, and Morgana just heard in person.

Yusuke: ….Some do, Ms. Keiko. I can see that, but others cannot get it. Have a look and see.

Other people seem to notice right away for some of them can be very rude too.

Morgana: Some people just don't seem to understand. How rude.

Keiko: Oh, Yusuke...

But it doesn't seem to bother Yusuke one bit to keep on following his dreams.

Yusuke: ...There's no need to worry, Morgana and Ms. Keiko. This is nothing. I am not bothered in the slightest. As long there are others who know of my art work, that's all that matters to me. See? More people are liking it. Those two, they were nothing more than the drivel of unrefined commoners. I needn't pay any mind to them. As long as those who are in the know understand my work, I will be happy. Either way, to have others like or hate it to still start off differently. Ms. Keiko, I will continue on with my dreams with friends and those who love art will help me get through my goal.

That's the spirit for Yusuke to keep on going to no doubt himself by anyone else anymore.

Keiko: (I'm glad you're hanging in there...) Yeah, Yusuke, you just keep at your art works. I know you can do it.

However, there was another person to walk to Yusuke's paint to see up close of another older man.

Gentleman: This is...Hm...

Yusuke: Look! A knowledgeable patron has arrived!

This has this man to be confused about it instead.

Gentleman: Hm...?

Well, what see what he had to say first.

Yusuke: I would like your opinion, sir...What are your thoughts on this piece?

Gentleman: I can see quite clearly why it was accepted into the exhibition. The technique is excellent. However...the composition as a whole is mediocre at best.

Oh, boy...This gets to Yusuke mad at the man.

Keiko: (This is bad...!)

Yusuke: How dare you...!

The man turns around to see Yusuke who made the Desire painting.

Gentleman: Ah, are you the artist? The title is listed as "Desire"...but that idea is quite overused. Some may even call it stale. If you want to paint an abstract work with such an old theme, you must inject some individuality into it.

And what did all of that mean?

Yusuke: What...?

Gentleman: Take another look. Try to remove yourself from the artist's bias. These brush strokes are splendid given your age...but does this painting really tell you anything? It is empty, devoid of meaning. I suggest you take a more critical eye to your work in the future if you truly want to progress as an artist.

He leaves after saying some words of advice to Yusuke...From the meaning and appearances than the feelings of his art, but I like it such as Keiko and Morgana feel the same way.

Yusuke: Yusuke: My work is...empty?

Keiko: Hey, Yusuke, come on. Don't let that man's words bother you. I still like it.

Trying to cheer her friend up, Yusuke gets it.

Yusuke: ...Indeed, Ms. Keiko. But...why? I put my heart and soul into this piece, captured the very essence of desire...It was supposed to lay bare the reality of the world...!

Keiko: Well, why not look at your work at a different angle. I mean, you can still try to make even better art work for everyone to see and the whole world in the future.

Seeing it again, he might just take Keiko on the offer.

Yusuke: Perhaps...Perhaps he was right. It may be empty after all...There colors, these brush strokes...They do not convey the true meaning of desire, only my conception of it...! I haven't captured desire...Desire has captured me...!

He falls down to feel like a failure 'or so Yusuke thinks'.

Keiko: Yusuke!

Yusuke: How could I have fooled myself into believing otherwise?!

Keiko: Hey, it'll be fine...

She tries to help out her friend get back up.

Yusuke: It is as though I have been forsaken by the gods of art! This grave mistake shall be the end for me...!

Keiko: Please, Yusuke! This is only the beginning for you. I know it.

From good words and something to be fixed later, it'll all work out just fine for this male high schooler.

Yusuke: Please, Ms, Keiko, do not patronize me with such sweet words...! I have no future in this field! What is going to happen to me now...? Without art, what will remain of my being...?!

Keiko: No! This isn't you, Yusuke! Please calm yourself.

Being a bit scared, Yusuke can keep on trying to not give up. For Keiko wants to make sure for her friend to stay strong no matter what happens. If you first you don't succeed, then try it all over again.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko...

Getting back up to get a bit closer to Keiko again.

Keiko: This again...?

Yusuke: You are correct. Surrendering myself to fate after only one failure would be very much unlike me.

Getting back up to feel a bit better now.

Morgana: You sure had us scared almost, Yusuke.

Yusuke: Still, being criticized by someone with such a keen eye is truly painful...But that is all the more reason I must break out of my slump. I must prove my ability to him...!

Whatever works for him to have Keiko smiling for her friend 'and moving away from Yusuke from making his moves on her again'.

Keiko: Yeah! That's the spirit.

Yusuke: I will start by painting. After that, I will paint, beyond which I shall paint even more. That is the only way I will learn to capture the essence of emotion. After all, you can only accomplish so much in using logic to analyze the contents of the heart. ...I hope you allow me to continue my skill card services as well, Ms. Keiko. I shall conquer this!

And he will soon enough for all the people to get Yusuke's art works.

Keiko: Right! (I hope Yusuke will show more to making other arts for me and the others to see.)

A lot to learn and to make a new later on for Yusuke Kitagawa himself!

Yusuke: I got other plans to do, I hope to talk to you soon, Ms. Keiko.

Keiko: Yeah, I need to go see someone so I'll see you again later.

But as they leave, the man comes back to see the art work again. Huh...?

Gentleman: ...A slump, hm?

OK...? So much to do for Yusuke to get it done soon enough. Once Keiko and Morgana left, the two headed to Shinjuku area to see Chihaya about the false Holy Stone that was made of salt to ask more about it...But she was talking with some other costumer for the two to see.

Morgana: Another costumer Chihaya's with? I wonder what she's telling this guy of his fortune...

Keiko: That's what I like to know about too.

Guess the two have no other choice but to eavesdrop to hear what Chihaya and the costumer is saying to one another...For she sounded a bit nervous to this woman, why is that?

Chihaya: ...How are you healing?

Lady: I-I'm fine. It's my fault anyway, Yuya said so...He said he doesn't want to hit me, but I just made him so mad...

Chihaya: I suggest you break up with him. Things are only going to get worse at this rate.

Troublesome with this woman to be having bad times with her boyfriend or something, doesn't sound good at all.

Lady: B-But I'm the only person that cares about him! If I leave, how will he survive...? Please, is there any other way?

Chihaya: ...Let us ask tarot. O divine power, shed of light upon her fate...

She does the card reading with Chihaya's read powers to tell her costumer on what the woman's fate was.

Chihaya: Yes, I've seen everything. Hm...I can sense a dark presence within your boyfriend. His heart seems to be possessed by a demon.

Both Morgana and Keiko sense something for them and Chihaya to sense out to be very real.

Keiko: (A man being posses...? A Shadow.)

Chihaya: This demon may hide itself away at times, but when it strikes, it will bring with it great misery.

Lady: Wh-What kind of misery...?

Chihaya: You'll be hospitalized for severe injuries suffered in a domestic abuse innocent, and he will be arrested.

Sounds like bad news and it's all true if this keeps up.

Lady: What? Hospitalized? A-Arrested?! I knew I shouldn't have let Yuya throw my Holy Stone away! He said I shouldn't been wasting my money on some dumb rock...that I should be giving it to him instead. This is my punishment for letting him do that, right? Please, let me buy another one from you!

And this person was buying in to all of this to use more money to getting some more like one that Keiko did.

Chihaya: Wh-What...? You want another?

Lady: My next stone will need to be even bigger. I'm a little low on cash at the moment...but you said I can pay in up to thirty six installments, right?

Chihaya: Um, truthfully, I feel breaking up with him would be the best-

But she still won't listen to Chihaya for her to be right about all of this.

Lady: I can't abandon Yuya!

Now Morgana and Keiko get it all.

Morgana: She won't leave this guy as long as she gets that false Holy Stone? Seriously?!

Keiko: There has to be another way to keep Chihaya's powers to be true and not false for others to take her job to be very real.

Then here was a thought...

Morgana: If that's the case, try changing this Yuya's heart in the Mementos later on. You heard the lady, she needs help for us Phantom Thieves to do something about it.

This has Chihaya hear Morgana meowing only to stop to spot him and Keiko.

Chihaya: Hey, were you spying on me, Keiko-Chan?

Keiko: No, Chihaya. But about the Holy Stone, there's more to fix this than an item.

Chihaya: No there isn't! The demon within your boyfriend's heart...cannot be exorcised by normal human methodologies. Fate is...absolute...

That's where the Phantom Thieves to come in to do just that than the woman staying with her so call boyfriend.

Lady: I don't know what you're saying, but there has to be another way around this, is there...?

This woman was taking Keiko's words a bit more serious.

Keiko: Please tell me this...Who's your boyfriend's full name.

Lady: Um, his full name is Yuya Uchimura...Miss, why do you want to know? What are you planning to do?

Chihaya: What do you have in mind...?

With the two girls asking Keiko with so many questions, how will she answer back...?

Keiko: (I have to come clean on one thing...) I'm wiling to change this person in any way to help out others who can't do it alone.

Hard to admit it a little to stretch the truth there.

Chihaya: What...? You honestly believe you can do something, Keiko-Chan?

Keiko: I want to, Chihaya, it's who I am.

And how does the woman feel about all of this...?

Lady: ...Wait, I...I trust you.

Well, she'll take Keiko's word for it.

Chihaya: Excuse me?!

Keiko: You will...? I mean I'll do my best for you in any way.

Yeah, for Chihaya to feel something for Keiko to make a change for this person to keep her boyfriend somehow.

Lady: It feels like she's telling the truth. Besides, Yuya has all of my money. He's going to pay me back someday...But for now, I would rather put my trust in this one girl than in thirty six payments for a Holy Stone.

Chihaya: What?!

Is she shock about the news that Chihaya was hearing or how it can be done for Keiko to be a Phantom Thief leader? The woman leaves to bow to Keiko and takes off.

Lady: Thank you and good luck.

And once she was gone, Chihaya was a bit mad to question Keiko on what just happened.

Keiko: I didn't think it would work, but somehow it did.

Morgana: Just not as much as explaining everything in some details to Chihaya might be hard to work out next...

Yeah, she was kind of mad.

Chihaya: Keiko-Chan! What do you think you're doing?! If you keep making up excuses like this, the divine powers will rain punishment down upon you!

Keiko: Wait, Chihaya, I did this for you! I'm not trying to ruined your business or anything like it!

She seems to be calming down now since Keiko explained herself to Chihaya to listen.

Chihaya: ...You look so pleased with yourself...Hm, now I've seen everything. A vision of you groveling on the ground...Fate cannot be changed...and I will prove that fact to you! If that woman stays with her abusive boyfriend, she will meet a horrible injury within a year's time. Now if you, Keiko-Chan, honestly believe you can change her destiny, go ahead and try! But once you realize the error in your thinking, come back and let a true expert handle things. I will save her...with a Holy Stone..!

Okay...? Now she needs to take a chill pill a little to prove Chihaya on how Keiko does it and since she saved her life from a Shadow already.

Keiko: If you say so...? (She's taking this way too far.)

Chihaya: Well then, are we done here? I'm way too busy for this!

With her getting back to work 'for Chihaya to cool off for a bit', Keiko and Morgana call it a day to go back to Leblanc and get some sleep.

Operation Quest - Ending the Boyfriend's Abuse = Target (Yuya Uchimura)

Keiko: Sorry to bother you, Chihaya. (I will prove you wrong however, and I'm not doing this to get you mad.)

Morgana: Well, that was a show, huh? But we can do this.

And they will once those two and the other members from the Phantom Thieves join in to do so in Mementos world of the Metaverse next to change Yuya's heart, do the same with a few more people, and prove Chihaya's wrong a little once they do. And that will be somewhere tomorrow after school to make a move then.


	53. Where Dreams may Lead us

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 53 - Where Dreams may Lead us

Year 20xx

Day # 83 – July 7/1st – Friday

A nice day for July started off for Keiko and Morgana take a train ride to school, for them to read a magazine of the Vague with another map to see a new area later on, somewhere in Harajuku, with a Takenoko Street Fashion. As well as everyone wants to have a fun Summer vacation to do for some to watch their weights from eating so much 'for some people' while trying out a drink something like one thing called - Frui-Tea; with Keiko again gets another answer right from Mr. Inui's class. Once school was over and before Keiko and Morgana to meet up with the others to go to Mementos for the Phantom Thieves to go change some of the people's hearts today. But right after Keiko buys some equipment gear and weapons for her team from Iwai' shop.

Iwai: I haven't seen you in a while, Keiko. Go ahead and get something good to buy the money you brought with you today.

Keiko sells some stuff to make more money and have a new weapon of her sword to use in battle, to then calling up the others to meet up in their hideout next.

Keiko: Thanks again, Iwai, see you next time.

Once the two meet up with Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto to talk about their targets of the people to try changing the hearts of in the Mementos while they have plenty of time to do it. Makoto and Yusuke already know the details for Jackie to helps them out on where they'll be meeting up with all of them 'since it's data to go anywhere'.

Morgana: Good, we're all gathered.

Makoto: And there's no need to worry about telling us about the Mementos world, I get half of it like Kaneshiro to be a much different place.

Those two were all set then.

Keiko: That was fast.

Yusuke: We've learned a lot once we know how to do our jobs for Morgana to drive us around as a lively car.

Morgana: So true!

Before going to the Mementos of the Metaverse side of the world, Jackie makes a list on their cell phones to read the things on what they have to do to change people's hearts to go after four people so far.

Keiko: (Good enough for both Makoto and Yusuke are on the same page, and the same thing with Jackie.) Okay, let's go to the Mementos to change some of the people's hearts for Yuuki have made for us. One of them is stopping someone bullying one of the male students at Shujin Academy.

Ryuji: That's eff up...! But we'll be able to fix all of it.

Keiko: Of course we will. And the other one is to help this woman's abusive boyfriend he does something far worse to end his life forever, and hers.

From someone being a bully and the other to not change someone's attitude problem.

Ann: How awful! We better make those two stay a happy normal couple when we do fix this man.

And from there, everyone opens up the Mementos for Jackie to let them in 'since this Persona can do so for them', the six transforms on the way to the other world and out of the real one to have the Phantom Thieves get to work.

Makoto: And there's two more to deal with too, right? From people robbing other stores and a girl using lots of men to do her dirty work. Let's make sure we do all of this.

Four things to do would be enough and a lot more later on. It's show time! Also the more they keep on moving around deeper underground of Mementos, the more rooms they can go into of this Mementos area.

Keiko: Jackie, here we come so wait for us...All right, team, let's move out! Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Yusuke: Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Makoto: Suit up! Code name – Queen!

They have arrived for Jackie was happy to see them again for it helps them update their phones of the new area of the Mementos part to get.

Metaverse Navigator: [A new area has been confirmed in the depths. Updating guidance information.}

It was new to everyone else for for Jackie didn't get it either.

Keiko: This is news to you too, Jackie?

Yusuke: What's this...?

They all look at the map for Morgana to navigate it carefully.

Ann: It looks like the places we can go has expanded again. It's because we made Madarame's Palace disappeared, right?

It would seem so. The bad Palace that gotten destroyed, this is what kind of happens once the person's distorted heart when having a change of heart from their Treasure to get stolen.

Morgana: Most likely...I think.

Jackie didn't think for someone like Morgana to say something like that.

Yusuke: You seem rather uncertain. How far does this...Mementos run anyway?

Keiko: (To uncertainty really...Still, we have to do this. Not for the others to be notice by bringing justice for others, but to prove Chihaya that I can change people's destines than having some of their fortunes to be told.)

Having to help out others to prove to Chihaya and having Yuuki to see more of their hard work, Morgana was having some trouble knowing more about all of this.

Morgana: Uhhh...It's huge! ...Extremely.

It's even more news to both Morgana and Jackie.

Ryuji: You're always so vague when it comes to the important stuff. It's like he's kinda flaky as our chief of operations that Jackie the snowman doesn't get it either. Don't you want him to try a bit harder too? Maybe because you really are a cat?

Morgana: Skull! You didn't have to add the cat part! Joker!

Keiko: He's just playing.

He knows to not be so worried a lot.

Ann: There, there, Mona.

Yusuke: I don't fully understand, but Mementos and the Palaces are related to each other, correct? Then all we must do is to continue changing the hearts of evildoers to ascertain its full expanse. I don't believe there's a need to quarrel over it.

Makoto: Yeah...I think that can work out for all of us. In that case, let's have a look around in the new area to find our targets of the requests to be done. Joker, I hope you're okay with this.

Sounds like a plan then!

Keiko: Yeah, let's have a look around.

Heading down stairs of the trains were running by the station parts 'where the other four left off the last time', to keep on moving now.

Morgana: Thanks to the new rooms, we can go check them all out. Jackie, you can help me crash into any Shadows who are in the way, you and me together. And any targets we're after, tells us about it right away.

Jackie gets it to do just that for the Phantom Thieves. For everyone gets in Morgana's car form, for Jackie to be on top of him to hold on tight, and Makoto to drive him 'to be a better expert at it besides Keiko too.

Makoto: Allow me to drive, Joker, this is the least I can do.

Keiko: I can trust you to do that for us, Queen, thanks.

Makoto: I've been wanting to drive a car more than a motorcycle to be my Persona for a long time...

And now it was time to drive down to the Path of Aiyatsbus, to fight off some Shadows, get items from some treasure chests, and find the few targets to be nearby.

Morgana: Let's do this, team. All aboard!

And Morgana drives them in the new part of the Mementos room to driving straight into doors to open up, to sometimes drive into Shadows to get items from them besides fighting with most of them...For Morgana and Jackie are enjoying the crashing of their enemies to getting other doors to open up for them a lot more; to also get more items that are all over for Jackie to pick up to control snow to go up to it. And then to another room to go through with stronger Shadows to fight, and win by luck thanks to their skills.

Makoto: Piece of cake.

Traveling a bit more for Jackie to spot something to point out for the others to see a portal to drive into, the first target was in there.

Keiko: In there, I feel Takanashi's Shadow is in the next room. Everyone, get ready to fight.

They drive right into the portal hole for the six stop and Jackie waited for them to change Takanashi's by stopping his Shadow first.

Morgana: That's Takanashi's Shadow, huh?

They needed to stop his bullying on others or things will get much worse, for they approach at his Shadow to be ready to fight.

**Takanashi Shadow: It's not my fault! It's theirs for not standing up for themselves! **

Ryuji: It is too, dude! You don't use the weak to pay you to look bad ass. Because it doesn't! Shit!

Ann: We're here to end it all.

This targets knows about the Phantom Thieves to change into a giant Jack Frost type of Shadow to be ready to fight them, for the other Jackie hates this one.

**Jack Frost: I already told you, I didn't do anything wrong...Listen to me, dammit!**

They have to take the four targets out for the six Phantom Thieves have to go from one floor to another once they do this.

Keiko: (If we do this, we change each of their hearts...Let's go.) Everyone, give our targets all you got! And be careful!

From Morgana sword fighting with this Jack Frost to be tougher from the ice sword tricks to both be fast, was good enough for Keiko to use her gun to burn it a bit...Allowing Makoto to run it over from some poison powers to give to this Shadow to go down in seconds.

Makoto: Venom Blast!

And one hit, Jack Frost of this jerk was done to turn back to Takanashi Shadow.

**Takanashi Shadow: I didn't mean to...OK? I had no choice but to fight back, I didn't think it would get worse! But they kept on bullying me, I had to do something. It was my fault, all of it.**

And this was one target down so far to keep in line for Jackie to do for this person to stay with the group for a bit...Three more to go and then Keiko can change their hearts all together at once they fight off the other ones little at a time first.

Morgana: That's one so far. Let's keep this up.

Request – Completed!

More driving to getting items and stopping more Shadows they go for the Phantom Thieves, for both Morgana and Jackie were enjoying to run into their enemies a lot as Makoto was driving away. And seeing more people walking around the train station to look and feel real while driving by as they go on to the strange train was something to happen back in the real world, to look more sad...

Ann: They just get on that train?

Ryuji: Nothing in Mementos makes any sense.

It sure doesn't. But they did find a Safe Room to relax if they need to, even in this world has one as well like the Palaces in the Metaverse does. A lot of other rooms they were driving down a bit more, huh? Lots of it...And another gem type of Shadow Regent to have for other things, and kept on driving to another portal to sense out for the Phantom Thieves go after another target to be changed as well, their second one.

Morgana: That must be Kazuya Makigami's Shadow.

Keiko: The person against his own older brother, and he's stealing from every different restaurants as a a burglar. He must be stopped.

Robbing his own brother's restaurant that he runs instead of the other one, how sad.

**Makigami Shadow: Me? Am I the one behind the burglar ring? Yeah, that's right! I convinced my friend to do some "part-time jobs" for me. But I'm not wrong! **

Yusuke: Lying about it? You should be ashamed of yourself!

True, so true...This Shadow turns into a bigger one being who was ready to stop the Phantom Thieves for this one won't listen to reason at all.

Tayla: Persona # 53 - Mithras

Mithraism was a religion worshiping the god Mithras originated from the Roman Empire from about the 1st to the 4th century. It is believed that the cult was popular in the Roman military and did not accept female disciples. Whether the god was directly inspired by the much older Mithra from Persia remains debatable. It is today considered a mystery religion due to lack of textual records of the cult, but many Mithraic temples and artifacts survive.

The series design that first appeared in Soul Hackers is faithful to the religious figure: being born from a rock as an adult and holding a knife which would be used for bull-slaughtering, a ritual believed to be commonly practiced by the disciples in honor of the god.

**Mithras: Such as condescending gaze...I'll crush you!**

For this Shadow can create illusions of other Shadows look and fight for real for them stop together, allowing Keiko to use her daggers to slow some of them down...

Keiko: Daggers of Darkness! Now's our chance to strike back!

With all three of them stuck, this allow for Yusuke to use his water/ice powers on all of them.

Yusuke: Aqua Typhoon!

...And Ryuji finishes it off with the two fake ones to be done, and Mithras very weak from water to getting electrocuted this Shadow into a crisp.

Ryuji: Raging Storm Clash!

And boom! It was done for Makigami Shadow goes back to normal for Jackie to hold on to the second person next.

**Makigami Shadow: ...My brother...he did this for me...There's a key in my chest of my room, just give it to my brother for me when you see him again, thanks.**

They'll do just that to learn a lesson to stop for his brother's sake to still love him. Having two more, they continue to drive around some more.

Ann: A few more to go! I'm loving this!

As for the key thing, Yusuke will do so once they've return it to the other guy at his school later, problem solved so far.

Yusuke: I'll deal with this when we return back to the real world, I promise.

Request – Completed!

While fighting a with more Shadows, gathering more items, and going down more to the next level of the place for the others to see their third target to stop name Shimizu for Jackie keeps watch on the other two targets they've gotten hold of. From the next down floor they entered in to see from the portal hole they drive right into.

Morgana: There. That's the Shadow of that girl named Shimizu.

With this one uses guys to do her dirty work for Shimizu is just playing very wrong to be a type of gold digger.

Keiko: She makes the boys do what she wants and gets it done to not care about them but herself. Very selfish. That's not love, that's being used.

For some of the targets are already aware of the Phantom Thieves coming after them to hear so much about.

**Shimizu Shadow: So you're the pigs who wrote that calling card online? Why do I deserve this, hmm? **

Ryuji: It's 'cause you made some guy your slave! That's all kinds of wrong right there.

Makoto: And don't say because you're a god to this boy. It just not right coming out of someone's mouth...

Good point, she just being a whore for everyone else to see it, even Jackie agrees with the others...And this Shimizu Shadow turns into another Yaksini for them to take on to make them as their slaves of love, without any care in the world but to be upsets with someone name Moto.

**Yaksini: I'll never give up M-Moto! He belongs to me! Being my slave is what makes him happy! **

Incoming crazy girl who won't listen! The others use their weapons to keep their distances away from Yaksini's sword blaze strikes and earth type of ground type of powers, for Keiko to shoot some rounds to have her sword stop hers. Using a Persona to make a powerful goop to spray onto the she-demon Shadow, and then...Something was about to get hot from this next move.

Ann: Allow me...Burning Claw!

Huge fire breaks out to set this one in flames for Jackie to cool this Yaksini off to turn back to Shimizu Shadow to be finished, and another one to have changed in a bit with the other two.

Ryuji: Easy, Panther! Try not to deep fry our targets too much.

Ann: Oops. I guessed I used too much fire there. My bad...

Well, everyone was there to put this Shadow out in time, right? It was an accident...but it was nothing to stop this woman's gold digging ways.

**Shimizu Shadow: No, no, no...! I don't want to lose him. He's mine! He's mine, isn't he...?**

Hard to get through this one a little, just leave it to Keiko with her love life to tell someone else about it.

Keiko: Hey, he won't hate you if you keep on doing the slave thing. Treat him well the way he does with you, because you both love each other to care so much. I know one person who does for me as I am with him too. Trust me, and everything will work out in the end...Start something new together. (Shimizu will get the idea soon enough.)

Request – Completed!

She'll take Keiko/Joker's word for it for Jackie to have three so far and one more to find while still getting some money and doing the same old thing. Just keep on driving! Seeing another path to open up to drive down there further for the entire place looked completely different to check out next – the Path of Chemdah; leaving Jackie, Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, and Makoto/Queen were doing very well. Getting more money, items to sell, treasure chests to open up, stopping more Shadows, getting stronger, and one more target to get next.

Ann: Wow! Check out this next place we're in.

Keiko: It's different...

Most of them are like this sometimes or the same thing in the Mementos area.

Morgana: It happens to get use to, with more Shadows to be stopped to be much stronger. We must always be ready for anything against them.

Yusuke: And more so to all be aware of from our surroundings.

Good point there, Yusuke. And now to find one more target and do the same old thing while driving around, and equipping other parts for them to have on for gear and weapons to use in battle. Going down a few more floors to getting some more items from weapons for others to have; to make some good progress all the way to have Jackie spot another portal hole to go into and another room for their last target for today to stop with the other three to change their hearts once this last one was done.

Keiko: Okay, team. We have one more to do, so be ready for this one. (Time to save this woman's boyfriend to not abuse her anymore.)

This has to be the one for Keiko and Morgana to feel out and the others with Jackie to see their fourth target.

Morgana: There it is. That should be the Shadow of the man named Uchimaru.

Ryuji: He looks nervous more that bad to hurt anyone, like his girlfriend.

Ann: Then we better not let it happen to him or to that poor woman.

Good point, they walk up to take care of one for the two and Chihaya's sake. For this man Ushimaru, he's a gambler to use up his girlfriend's money, gambling problem is a serious disease of some kind.

**Ushimaru Shadow: Dammit...I gambled away all my money again...Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! Where is she? Get over here so I can beat you!**

Keiko: Sir, you need to stop hurting your girlfriend and gambling! It's not good for you at all!

They have to take care of this man right now...Only to transform into a bigger Shadow of another Fuu-Ki for the Phantom Thieves to fight against.

**Fuu-Ki: I'm gonna punch you too! Not only to kill to those who are in my way, but to crush you skulls like melons!**

Strong level ups for this Shadow to boost up a lot to be fast in battle for the others to fight back with everything they can throw at this thing, to be that strong. Each other use their Personas against it – from Captain Kidd, Carmen, Goemon, Johanna, Zorro in a touch of element types of battle they can use on this guy; and the final one for Keiko step in to have Arsene and Keiko does a double attack strike.

Keiko: Now then...Daggers of Darkness!

From the many hits he was taking, Arsene joins with Keiko to finish it off with some fire power combined with another Persona to have with her first one.

**Arsene: Use it, Keiko. Give it everything you have with mine.**

Keiko: On it, Arsene, with me now. Persona fire power!

A double attack it worked for Keiko has done it to have all four were caught to be changed for the better, of all of their futures.

Morgana: And that's a home in run right there! We did it!

I mean yeah, these Phantom Thieves are doing them all a favor. As Ushimaru Shadow turns back to normal to not make those kinds of mistakes or to gamble anymore once his heart has been changed in a bit.

**Ushimaru Shadow: I hate it, I hate it when people look at me like I'm just a bug to them...I can do better...I'm a superior human being...All the people around me just don't get it...**

Yusuke: It's not too late for you. Tell your girlfriend that you will pay her back to never hurt or do gambling again. It's for the best. No money is greater when it comes to love. Please...It's the right thing to do.

And he will...And not for the others to change for Keiko does the rest and get four of them to saving their hearts from their bad Shadow selves.

Keiko: (Good, that's all four of them taken care of for today. Time for me to do the rest of the work.) Flaming Heart!

And within seconds, it works on Takanashi Shadow, Makigami Shadow, Shimizu Shadow, and Ushimaru Shadow to all have a change of hearts.

Request – Completed!

**Takanashi Shadow: I know I'll never hurt anyone from bullying me, it was wrong to do. I'll go talk to these guys to sort things out.**

**Makigami Shadow: My Brother...I hope we'll come to an understanding once I put this all behind me and make it up to him somehow.**

**Shimizu Shadow: Yeah...I think I can do it, I can really do it. I know he'll be my boyfriend by treating him better after today.**

**Ushimaru Shadow: Well, money's not the best when it comes to love. For her...I better make things right. No more gambling, I'm done.**

And they all disappeared for Jackie tells the others they were all good to go.

Morgana: Looks like that's everyone. Well done, team. Let's train, get some more money, find other items, and get going in a bit until the next time we stop more targets for Mishima to get for us.

Keiko: Good idea, Mona. Now, Queen, please drive us out of here.

She does it with Jackie riding on top of Morgana as a car.

Makoto: You got it, Joker. Everyone, buckle up.

And they do to do the same old thing to unlocking all of the other lower floors they could until it comes to a complete stop...At least until more Palaces are gone for later on. For more driving, finding other things, resting, treasure chests to unlock, getting stronger, more weapons to have on, and some gear to get; to have one gate to show up with nowhere else to go for today to call it a day, for another time will happen to come back way later.

Ryuji: Another dead end?

Morgana: We'll be back here once another Palace is gone that we do next...Whenever that'll be.

It will soon for Jackie to know and to tell the others to have more faith like it was.

Keiko: Then we'll get back to the very beginning of a short cut to head back to the real world there. Jackie, please lead Mona the way out.

And the little Jack Frost Persona does to be a big help for they got everything do, getting stronger, and other good things to bring back until next time...Not bad in Mementos, huh? And now, they all leave until they see each other again.

Morgana: We better head back to the real world now. And Jackie, thanks again. Until next time.

The two high five each other for Jackie knows that there will be time to find its human master soon enough.

Keiko: See you all later.

Ryuji: We kicked ass today!

Ann: I'm getting stronger every day like this.

Yusuke: Enough for have new gear and weapons to for all of us to use, as well as selling other things.

Makoto: And let's not forget about getting stronger too and changing a lot of people's hearts today. Well done, team. Let's keep this up.

Keiko: We will. Bye for now, Jackie. (I hope all goes well for everyone else, even to prove something to Chihaya once I see her again.)

We'll see where that part will lead for Keiko next once she does see Chihaya. As Jackie waits for them again later to return – all six of the Phantom Thief members headed back to their homes, even for both Keiko and Morgana right back at Cafe Leblanc to call it for the night as Sojiro was about to close up. A nice way to get clean up the place, shower, brush teeth, watch some TV to have a good weekend off, as Keiko goes to bed late with Morgana sleeping by her bed side.

Morgana: We're doing well, Madame Keiko. I love doing this...Very much.

Keiko: Me too, Morgana. Good night.

Year 20xx

Day # 84 – July 7/2nd – Saturday

From passing the five days at school for Keiko to get Kawa's answers right in class on the other period hours she does, and for her to allow Keiko to get some parts off from time to time to use it very well, thanks to Morgana to remind her, they did some good use ever since yesterday. From reading something else while writing from the class room; as for the weekend off for Keiko and Morgan go check on Ryuji to eat something with him at the ramen place to enjoy their meals. Well, a lot more on Ryuji's end the most. Ew...

Ryuji: Man, I stuffed!

Kind of gross to see this again...

Morgana: You're disgusting, Ryuji...

Ryuji: Oh, shut up!

Keiko: Now, now, boys. Please behave yourselves. Anyways, Ryuji, please tell me something. When you do tell Ann on how you really feel, how will you do it?

Good question there for Keiko to ask Ryuji about. How will he admit his feelings for Ann later on? And the same goes for her...

Ryuji: Hmm...Well, how should I do it with Ann...Don't know...

Morgana: Don't start grabbing her boobs or butt!

Now Morgana tells that to Ryuji as a warning.

Ryuji: I will not!

Keiko: Go on, how will you do it?

Ryuji: I don't know much, Keiko...I just want us to talk to tell how we're doin' and such and then when the moments right, I'll say it then...Or maybe she will first before I do it next. I know I will say it more, that's all there is to it.

Keiko: Close enough, sure.

Good to know for Ryuji will do his best to admit his love for Ann later. Well, for him to use his head on what he can say...

Ryuji: Pretty damn good food, huh? This one's on me. Don't except it to happen to often though. Well, babe, you're fine and maybe Ann when I do treat you guys. Wait...

Oh boy, what did he do this time...?

Keiko: What's wrong?

Trying to look for his wallet is what.

Ryuji: Where's my wallet...? ...Eh, whatever.

Luckily for Morgana finds Ryuji's wallet to throw it back to him.

Morgana: Right here...Stupid.

Ryuji: Whatever, cat, and thanks. Oh, Keiko, I forgot to tell you somethin' big. I got a text from Takeishi...The guys are startin' off their own track without that bastard causin' trouble on them anymore, cool huh? He said the track team's gonna try n' ditch Yamauchi. They wanna start practicin' without him.

That was good news a lot! For Ryuji was happy for them to do their own track team without the other using the other two boys, so all was good again.

Keiko: Great to hear.

Ryuji: They're trying to get their old coach back too...The one from before Kamoshida. Looks like they're finally walkin' their own path.

Keiko: But what about you joining the track team?

Probably not right away to still run different to get back into the game for Ryuji to do his best.

Ryuji: It's fine. Although they ask me to join them, I said no thanks. It's not them, I'm happy for 'em guys. I'll do my own track to support for more runnin' as a Phantom Thief, and they do theirs to make it hit. And it's all good. I'm fine with this decision.

Keiko: Do you're satisfied for them?

Ryuji: Hm...Yeah, I guess so.

Sure doesn't sound like to Ryuji to sound too happy about it.

Keiko: ...? Huh?

Ryuji: Oh, and uh...they asked me to come back to the team.

Keiko: And will you do it?

Ryuji: Nah, babe, I wasn't gonna. It felt kinda bad, but that's not where I belong now. When you first came to Shujin, people were talkin' so much shit about you. But you took it in stride, for a hit looking one at that...! You just did whatever you thought was cool, and didn't care what other people said about you, Keiko. I think that's why people kinda get pulled towards you, babe. Wherever you decide to be, that's where you belong.

Keiko: Really, Ryuji? Well, I did change to having new friends like you being my first. I didn't realize it until now. Almost...

From his words to be silly sometimes, Ryuji meant well to tell Keiko all about it.

Ryuji: Seriously? Y'know...back before I met you, I kept makin' excuses for why I couldn't fit in. It was always 'cause of someone else. Kamoshida, the track team...hell, I even blamed my dad. I was such a freakin' loser...But I've realized now...as long as I'm bein' myself, I'll always have somewhere I can fit in. It ain't really the same place as before, but it's damn good. ...I'm just glad I found it.

From being an outcast once and now having friends to finding true love as well.

Keiko: I agree with you, Ryuji, you changed a lot in a good way and I like it.

This has Ryuji blushing.

Ryuji: Heh, don't worry, babe. There's a place here for you too. Right next to me...Or maybe ahead? Something like that.

You know what...? Close enough for Keiko to take his word for it.

Keiko: Sure, Ryuji, I get it. (And I don't mind being like this to show on how much you've changed so much.)

If Ryuji says so, then Keiko gets it for Ryuji has changed a lot to do a lot more on what's to come for him in the future.

Ryuji: I ain't gonna stop trainin' though. I've still got a long way to go. Someday, I'm gonna show you speed so lightin' fast, you're not even gonna be able to see me. Wait, but if you can't see me, am I really showin' you anything...? Eh, whatever. I think we've been talking too long. We're all outta monja...Wanna try grillin' some toothpicks?

Maybe not the last part.

Morgana: Eh, he's not so bad on some part Ryuji can do I guess.

Keiko: Good to know, Ryuji. You just let me know when you want to talk to Ann. Also you keep up on running your own way.

Ryuji: Heh. I will, Keiko, thanks again. Even if didn't up as a couple, I'm glad I still love you as a friend.

And they will always will be too for them, for Keiko and Morgana leave to go see someone else next after eating with Ryuji. The two have to go back to Shinjuku at the Red-light District to see Chihaya and to prove about changing Ushimaru's heart for his girlfriend to save both of theirs lives, for the Phantom Thieves did all of the work to change fates a little. Other than text messaging Yuuki to let him know the good news as well of doing the requests to complete some of them for today.

Morgana: Come on, Madame Keiko. Let's go see Chihaya to prove to her that you did change Ushimaru's heart.

They see her for Chihaya was done with another costumer and for her to see Keiko again to hear the news, a very good one.

Keiko: Ah, hi Chihaya. I'm back to tell you some good news.

Chihaya: You have, Keiko-Chan? Okay, I'll hear you out. Have a seat.

Keiko: Thank you.

Once Keiko sits down 'while Morgana listens in', Chihaya hears the whole thing to her shock to shout out words to be very surprised for it really happen to the two couples to change for the better.

Chihaya: G-Goodness gracious! Her boyfriend stopped abusing her...? I don't believe it!

Keiko: I don't lie to anyone...

A little dramatic she was, huh?

Chihaya: But even if he did stop, her fate should still be heading down the path of misery, without changing! I mean...look!

Trying to do her own powers and the whole card thing, to get something far different than Chihaya's predictions of her own.

Morgana: Now she knows the truth right before her eyes.

That she does to be shocked again.

Chihaya: What?!

Keiko: Ah, Chihaya...? (I hope she'll be fine on what I'm trying to tell her.)

Chihaya: The sequence of arcana has completely changed! "Death!" has moved far off into the future...

It worked for Chihaya to now know it all.

Keiko: See? Fates can change when you help out others than follow the path of doom.

Chihaya: Nrgh...No, no, no! This must be some sort of trick. What are you, a scam artist? You made a deal with her boyfriend or something, didn't you?

Keiko: Oh, no! Not me! I don't lie and I didn't make a deal with her, I just wanted to help out is all! Look at me, Chihaya, I'm on your side!

She was telling the truth for Chihaya to feel out Keiko to never lie and she hates it, only to aid others a lot.

Chihaya: Then what did you do, Keiko-Chan?! Did you plunge into Tokyo Bay, or cram him into a metal drum and dump insects on him? You must've taken some sort of extreme measures!

Hard to make Chihaya see the truth to keep on talking to her for Keiko to take care of it.

Keiko: (She'll come through, I know she will...) I would never do any of those things at the man I barely knew, I'm just a regular student.

Chihaya: Well, Keiko-Chan...You certainly do seem ordinary...Yes, quite ordinary, indeed. Except the powers we each have so differently.

Keiko: Yes, that I can't hide from. You're as good as I in sensing other things.

Chihaya: But there's no way that could've happened...without you breaking the law. I mean, how could an ordinary high school student change the course of fate...? ...Fine. I'm just going to have to verify your power. The very power that reversed my tarot card prediction!

She'll do what now...?

Morgana: This is getting way out of hand.

Yeah, for Chihaya needed more proof by making a little deal with Keiko to do something as a team.

Keiko: You want to do what?

Chihaya: This is quite serious situation for a fortune teller like me. I need to get to the bottom of this. Keiko-Chan, you won't have to do anything. Just sit next to me while I tell fortunes. And if another unopposed fate happens to appear...then I'll test your power.

Keiko: And...That's all I'm going to do?

Seems boring a little...But a little something for Chihaya to think of something for Keiko to be more useful for her.

Chihaya: Well...that may be true...Oh, I know! I'll read your fortune! Please? I'll even prioritize your readings over my regular costumers. Please, Keiko-Chan? Besides, I'll be able to provide much more accurate predictions once I get to know you better! How does that sound? Is it a deal? *sigh* Otherwise, I won't be able to go on...

Letting out a big sigh had Keiko and Morgana worry about Chihaya having panic attacks like this.

Keiko: Hey, calm down, Chihaya. Please...There's no need to make yourself so upset...!

Chihaya: Please, I beg you...I need to know if fate truly can be changed...

Keiko: Okay, I guess...I'll prove to you that I can be useful to show that people can get help to have their fates changed, in a good way. But please, no more having panic attacks.

So it was all set for Keiko and Chihaya will get to know each other a lot more to becoming good friends.

Chihaya: You will?! Really?!

Keiko: Yes I did.

Chihaya: OK then, I look forward to verifying your "skills"! Please don't blow me off, OK, Keiko-Chan? We made a deal, after all.

Keiko: We did. (Finally, she gets it. I just made a deal with Chihaya...)

Seems like it. And you all know what that means, right...? Another friend for back in the present time is shown.

Tayla: You know...For Keiko to continue with her story by telling Sae about Chihaya next on the fortune telling and other things, by luck to having special powers to do such to read things and then aiding others to change. A fair deal for Sae has trouble to understand it a little to hear more about it.

Sae: Unless you were lucky, there's no way you could've repeatedly done so many crimes, Keiko. Or perhaps you had someone you consulted who gave you precise advice. You're not getting away this time with just luck!

Back to the past time again...And another slot of Confident is happening with Chihaya next for Keiko to have.

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Wheel of Fortune Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

Tayla: Wheel of Fortune Arcana # 14 - Chihaya Mifune

The Fortune Arcana is portrayed by the Wheel of Fortune and symbolizes fate, luck, fortune and opportunity. Personas of this Arcana often specialize in Wind-based abilities. They are depicted as mythological figures or deities that control fate/omens.

Human characters of the Fortune Arcana are usually individuals who attempt to seize their own destiny in spite of fate and are typically involved with making important choices and decisions in response to what life throws at them.

Chihaya: This fate...really something that can be changed...? If it's really possible, then...

Keiko: Ah, Chihaya...?

She was fine to only be thinking about things only...

Chihaya: Oh, it's getting late! Let's close up shop for today. It's past your curfew, Keiko-Chan...

Keiko: I know. I'll see you later, Chihaya. Bye.

The two girls go their separate ways for Chihaya goes home, as do Morgana and Keiko back at Cafe Leblanc to get some sleep...For Ryuji to text messages Keiko to ask if she wants to hang out with her at Ichigaya area where the Downtown Fishing was at to do tomorrow, sounds like a date for friends to do and to check out the area as well. Now it was time to get some sleep.

Year 20xx

Day # 85 – July 7/3rd – Sunday

A nice day to check the place out for people to hang out or to go fishing for Keiko was learning with Morgana watching and Ryuji helping her out.

Keiko: Fishing...?

Ryuji: Just something to do for sports kind to capture and release. I love doing it a lot, I just let the pros catch the fish to buy and eat. I couldn't do it if I tried to.

Amazing different types and sizes fishes to for the three to see a lot.

Morgana: Some of them look super tasty...!

Ryuji: Don't even think about it, Morgana.

Not for eating, remember?

Keiko: I see...Lots to learn to do for sports fun, Ryuji. Hey, I got one!

Nice catch on Keiko's first time.

Ryuji: Hey, not bad!

A good catch of the day to have this day to be fun for two who are good friends, for love and the other for caring.

Keiko: I'm getting the hang of this...You know, Ryuji? I'm glad you're my first friend I've ever made. You help me out a lot.

Ryuji: ...Same here, Keiko. And even though you're the bomb...I can never replace one girl I have real feelings for.

Being Ann Takamaki that is...

Morgana: Oh, brother...

Keiko: Sounded perverted, I'll take the other part as a comment.

Fun time, huh? Even Kawa sees it on her days off to be fishing on the other end for Keiko and Ryuji were getting along well.

Kawa: (Keiko and Sakamoto hanging out more, huh? Seems some people turn out to be some people that weren't about the rumors. They are good.)

You said it, teacher. As day soon turns to night time for Keiko did promise with Chihaya to help her do fortune telling to other costumers to work out together as a team, while also talking about their lives to slowly get to know one another. From friends, family, boyfriend for Keiko, school life, other things and such; to then talking to someone if Keiko should try changing the woman's help with some problems for Chihaya's to read her cards to shows a sign to be much different.

Chihaya: Good evening.

Today they see a business woman who works at the office to come to see Chihaya from time to time.

Officer Lady: Hello there, Mifune-sensei. I can't wait for today's session. Your last prediction was practically perfect. By the way, um...who is this girl?

A assassin type of thing for Chihaya to have Keiko help her out.

Chihaya: Oh, you needn't mind her. That's just my apprentice.

She says hi to the costumer.

Keiko: Hi, I'm Chihaya's friend Keiko Amamiya.

Chihaya: If anything, you can think of Keiko-Chan as a human-sized stuff animal with emotions. I mean, look how soft her black silky hair is.

She likes the nice feeling of Keiko's hair.

Keiko: Really? (My hair's been like this since I was little.)

Office Lady: Wait...So she's OK with working with you...? Two girls doing fortune telling business? *sigh* Something so new can make some strange changes sometimes in the line of work, sometimes...

Well, things can change during business for some people to be a very good thing.

Chihaya: I take that to mean something else has happened with your job...?

Like what problem could there be for this woman?

Office Lady: Yes. A male coworker of mine was given all the credit for a successful project I poured my soul into...And do you know what my boss told me? He said it was just the natural order of things, because I'm a woman.

Wow, than this person she was talking about was a complete sexiest.

Keiko: Wow! (Unforgiveable.)

Chihaya: How terrible!

I know, it was both wrong and mess up.

Officer Lady: That's why I'm thinking of leaving and starting up my own business! I've actually been planning for some time. I'm not sure if we'll be able to find a foothold in the market though...

Chihaya: In that case, let's ask the tarot! Show us the truth, O divine power...

Here we go with the cards fortune telling again.

Keiko: What does it say, Chihaya?

Chihaya: ...Yes...I've seen everything. Hm, the cards have appeared in reverse. In other words...it seem as though your business is doomed to failure.

Bad news, huh?

Office Lady: No! Wh-What should I do?!

Chihaya: I'm sorry...but in this case, it appears your fate is inescapable.

Office Lady: Inescapable...?

Chihaya: Keiko-Chan, what are your thoughts? What can we do to help this woman who is so oppressed by the savagery of a male-dominated work environment?

For her to ask Keiko about it to help out the lady, here was her answer...

Keiko: Well, hmm... (I might as well say it.) I say we encourage her?

Chihaya: What? It's a little idealistic to except that will actually work...Incidentally, what would you say if you wanted to encourage her?

Keiko: How about...Overturn your fate.

It could work to make Chihaya worry about the idea a little.

Chihaya: That's simply not an option! How can you except her to overturn that which is inescapable?!

Well, the woman like the idea.

Officer Lady: Overturning fate...? That's right...I don't have to follow the rules of this oppressive society! I can do it...I'll reshape every aspect of my antiquated industry! ...My mind is made up. I'm going to quit my job and set off on my own private business venture! And even if I fail, at least I won't be wasting away doing busywork for that sexiest bastard anymore...Thank you, Ms. Amamiya! If you'll excuse me, Mifune-sensei!

Well, what do you know...Keiko helped out Chihaya for this lady to do her best on something on her own.

Chihaya: H-Huh...?

The Phantom Thieves will have to change this woman's heart for another request to take care of and her own too.

Keiko: I guess that all worked out in the end somehow.

Chihaya: Keiko-Chan...Chihaya: ...You and I both know her misfortune has already been made clear! The cards will surely back me up on that...

Doing it again, Chihaya felt something different from her power and the cards to see?

Chihaya: Wh-What?!

Keiko: Sorry if I wanted to do some good.

Chihaya: I-It seems the sequence of cards has changed...Her financial future is now appearing as extremely successful! What did you do...? Are you...Are you psychic? Did you use your power to change the order of the cards?! My divine power is capable of sending people like you down to the depths of hell, you know, Keiko-Chan!

Keiko: What? Not really...

She still needs to get use to some of the changes.

Chihaya: Yes...That has to be it. That's the only way this could happen...Fate cannot be changed. Fate is absolute...That is how it must be.

Not likely, they really can change.

Keiko: Just open your mind a lot more to see something god, Chihaya, that's all.

Very true to say.

Chihaya: That may not be such a bad idea...But if that possibility were the truth, how would I keep my Holy Stones business intact...?

Oh, yeah...the fake Holy Stones. I don't think Chihaya should keep on doing so.

Keiko: I almost forgot about those... (And to tell Chihaya about making me buy one.)

Chihaya: ...A-Anyways...You've changed the flow of destiny twice now, both times coming before my very eyes, Keiko-Chan...It seems this verification process is turning out to be much more meaningful than a expected!

Keiko: Then I'll keep helping out, Chihaya, no worries. (I can sense Chihaya's intense motivation...)

A lot to be done and to prove that fate can change for others.

Chihaya: You'll come back again soon, right? Promise me! Lots has happened since you've been helping me, Keiko-Chan. You telling this nice lady of her fate to change, it did in a good way. I still don't know how you did it, but you somehow did.

Keiko: Thanks, Chihaya, I like to help out others even in this way. It makes me feel happy.

Chihaya: This job does help out others...So tell me, Keiko-Chan, before it gets late. Who's the nice gentleman you were dating with? Tell me more about him.

And Keiko does to help out a few more costumers before calling it a day to get back to their own homes, for it was fun being fortune tellers, for Keiko to wear something nice for it.

Year 20xx

Day # 86 – July 7/4th – Monday

Riding the way to school on a rainy day for Keiko and Morgana while reading another magazine issue to make the ride go faster for them on the train, the Nightlife Hotspots to have another location to go to a anytime, with a Seaside Park where the view ocean was at and theme park rides to go on.

Keiko: (This is a nice place for Akechi-Cun and I can go to later...)

A perfect date for them...As Keiko does well in Ms. Chouno's class room to get another answer right, learning something new, and then school finally ended for today. Keiko decided to read some books and study at the library again for Morgana to help her out on a few things to remember.

Morgana: Write this word down instead, it'll be useful.

Keiko: Oh, good point, Morgana, thanks.

She does it just in time.

Morgana: Glad to help out.

A nice team work to learn on other things to be tested on quietly for Makoto to see Keiko was good at studying a lot.

Makoto: (I'm glad we have you as our leader, Keiko. Smart, beautiful, and skillful. I want to become stronger like you are.)

All in the name of helping out others and being part of the Team Phantom. Once that was all done, Keiko and Morgana go back to Shinjuku again to do a few things through the rest of the night, but not to stay up very late. Keiko helps out Chihaya again to tell her on anything else on others to help to aid more fortunes to change again.

Chihaya: Another job well done tonight, Keiko-Chan. And yes, I will tell you if you can help on some who need it the most.

Keiko: Roger that, Chihaya, see you later. Call me.

As Keiko with Morgana wonder around the Shinjuku for a bit, to see Yuuki on the streets to see how he was doing...A bit sad for a very good reason why to have a word with someone.

Morgana: I wonder what's on Mishima's mind...?

The two go check Yuuki out to have a talk with Ohya to be tough to talk to when she's drunk. Oh, boy...It happened.

Keiko: Yuuki...?

He was happy to see the girl he has a big crush on.

Yuuki: Oh, Amamiya, I'm so glad you're around today...It was awful for me. It's not your fault...But I should've known it was only an interview for me...! I looked like an idiot getting all dressed up for this! And that Ohya-san? She's the devil incarnate! It was horrible to not be cute unlike you are, Amamiya!

Keiko: (Oh, Ohya, you better not have done anything bad to him...) Hey, Yuuki, it's fine. She's a good person when she's not silly drunk. What happened with you two?

Though it wasn't a date, things were a bit crazy on what went down tonight.

Yuuki: She's pretty, but super scary too. I got blasted with endless questions, I got hit on by a drag queen more that Ohya-san even if I liked her...

With Lala...? Oh, yeah.

Keiko: (Lala!)

Yuuki: And after all that, got yelled at. Just where did I go wrong? Seriously...By the way, Amamiya, I did my best to promote the Phantom Thieves! Remember that when you're reading a glowing article about you guys, OK?

Keiko: Yeah, we'll check it out.

No need to worry there...Keiko and Morgana will remember to do so, with Yuuki also has more good news to talk about next.

Yuuki: So, you did the request I asked you to do. Thanks! Oh yeah! As your strategic image management rep, I thought I should came up with more ways to help you. Do you have the time to do it?

Sounds serious to do that for Keiko to see if she will with Yuuki today or some other time to do it for sure. Maybe in a bit to keep note on it.

Keiko: I will in a bit, Yuuki, I promise. I won't forget to. (And to have Morgana here remind me if he has to.)

Yuuki: Busy, huh? Hey, we'll do it soon just let me know. And if you ever need anything from me to keep you company, please let me know...

A bit too close to be just friends and not a couple...

Keiko: I got to go, Yuuki. I'll contact you soon for it.

Yuuki: See you, Amamiya! You're still beautiful to me!

If he says so...As Keiko and Morgana go to a private girl's room of the bathhouses to get cleans to relax, the two call it a day to rest up once they got back at Cafe Leblanc.

Morgana: I'll remind you to aid Mishima later on, Madame Keiko. Let's head to bed after we're done bathing.

Keiko: Right, and thanks again, Morgana. For Yuuki to help us out so much, we own him a lot back because of us being good as the Phantom Thieves.

Bathhouse would be nice to go in, huh...? Also, the Phan-Site goes up to 23 something percent now for Yuuki promises to do more by helping out since Makoto didn't mind giving him some advice and such.

Year 20xx

Day # 87 – July 7/5th – Tuesday

Waiting for the train to arrive for Keiko and Morgana to ride on, they see Yusuke to take the another one to his school to run into each other.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko, you sure look lovely today. Unlike this weather we're having during the Summer time of the season.

Seems like it...

Morgana: I hate the heat with no air to breathe...

Keiko: It is bad when it's humanity type of feeling.

To not sweat a lot for Keiko to bring her own wet clothe to use to clean herself off for Yusuke was admiring her beauty.

Morgana: Hey, Yusuke! Eyes on Madame Keiko's face only!

Yusuke: Sorry, I didn't mean to stare...!

Blushing a lot to still have feeling for Keiko, oh brother.

Keiko: Well, let's both stay cool off while still waiting to hear the news of Kaneshiro's confession from us Phantom Thieves doing a good job. Real soon, Yusuke. See you later.

Yusuke: Yes, and please stay cool.

Both of them will, and everyone else to finish school hours later for Keiko for her and Morgana go do something with Ryuji to get something to eat together at the ramen place once again. Well, first...They both train at the gym, to then take a separate showers, and then eating at the ramen place for Keiko had her normal fills, and a bit from Ryuji and Morgana's to have a bit more again.

Keiko: I'm glad you guys can lose those ponds after a meal like this one... (This is why women have to watch their weights a lot more.)

Morgana: Worth it.

Some guys 'to other male creature' are just like that.

Ryuji: Ahhh. This is the perfect way to refill after some training. If you want to watch your sexy body stay in shape, Keiko, by all means...

This made Keiko laugh there.

Keiko: You're the boss.

While hanging out, Ryuji tells Keiko more good news about the track team on what happens afterwards...

Ryuji: By the way, the track team's up and runnin' again. Yamauchi got taken down pretty quick. You know Takeishi's mom is the PTA prez, right? He told her everything.

Keiko: To stop Yamauchi to not do things like almost ever again, right? That's good to know.

Ryuji: I know, right...? After that, she came stormin' in with the other parents and forbid the whole scoutin' plan. Wish I coulda seen the look on Yamauchi's face. I mean, the school can't ignore the PTA. And as a result, the track team's back. Our old coach's fillin' in for now.

A lot of good news to happen and more to be very careful on other teacher for 'almost' doing something bad.

Keiko: And everyone from our school can do a lot from it to join the team.

Ryuji: Man, it serves that dick right! What a great feelin'! I think they might even go far in the meet.

Keiko: Well...I'm looking forward to it a lot, Ryuji.

And so much more in the future at Shujin Academy track team to be better than ever before after what Suguru also did before.

Ryuji: Hell yeah, Keiko! Aw crap, the ramen's gonna get soggy. Let's eat!

They eat for Keiko enjoys her like Morgana did and Ryuji a lot more to call this a brand new day to be good and happy to celebrate.

Keiko: Tasty ramen...!

And then from eating, Ryuji had to get one more thing off of his chest to trust in Keiko about his past to be scared to do, but not anymore. That was all in the past now.

Ryuji: Phew, that was awesome...To tell the truth, I was scared of facin' those guys straight up. I couldn't stand how much they hated me. It only just made me think of how stupid I was...Most of all, it made me remember how I lost my place with them.

Keiko: Ryuji...? It's all in the past now.

Ryuji: I get it, really...Hey, this ain't like me, but...I managed to change 'cause you were here helpin' me, Keiko. My babe, leader, and an awesome hot friend you are.

Keiko: You were my friend I ever made since I came here...You saved me from Kamoshida who tried to have his was with me, but he didn't. Thank you.

True, and so much has happened since then to keep on going still.

Ryuji: Don't mention it...I got you all wrapped up in this shit, but you stayed with me 'til the bitter end...To once have a crush on you to still love you as a friend to protect you, from all of this...you, Keiko, didn't abandon me. So...thanks, babe. Could I least hug you to help me on other things, tell Ann on how hot she is, and still kick ass as your partner of the Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts?

Keiko: You're welcome, Ryuji, you helped me out too. (Without you with me, I would've known about the whole power and Metaverse of Kamoshida's to become Phantom Thieves to do so much more.)

The two hugged to show how much they still mean as friends to love only, and not in love for Ryuji to learn a lot to still be there by her side. As a friend and as leader to have feelings for, but again a lot more with Ann.

Ryuji: Hahaha...It's funny, huh? This started out as us trainin' for the Phantom Thieves. How'd it ended up like this? Either way, it's my turn now. If anything comes up, you tell me. I'll help you with whatever you need, babe-! I mean Keiko.

Keiko: I will, Ryuji, I will do just that. (I feel a strong bond with Ryuji...)

And she does for something cool to happen to Ryuji next for Keiko's heart to give to him, a...Orange gem type of thing? Seems like it to pop up and be given to Ryuji Sakamoto for his Confident – the Chariot to grow a lot more than to make Skull stronger and his Persona Captain Kidd...

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath,_

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Chariot , granting thee infinite power..._

From the slot of Confidant to be max up for Ryuji to have a new skill and power, his body glows up for Keiko and Morgana to see but not the other people couldn't who didn't have any powers like they did.

Keiko: Ryuji?

Morgana: Look at this...Ryuji aka Skull is powering up for a new attack ability to use and his Persona to go ultimate from the gem he's getting.

From Keiko having one of a bright pink one to keep, and Ryuji was orange to have of his own for this to happen next to be really cool. From Captain Kidd turns into the Ultimate Persona to work with Ryuji but in a brand new look. Known as Seiten Taisei. Awesome!

Ryuji: (I can feel it...! My new power!)

Tayla: Persona # 54 - Seiten Taisei

The main protagonist of the famous novel: Journey to the West. An unnamed monkey born from a huge rock. After he has mastered 72 marvelous magic skills he names himself "Sun Wukong" (translates to "Son Gokū in the Japanese on'yomi reading). "Sun" is a common Chinese surname, and "Wukong" is a Buddhist given name meaning "enlightened to emptiness," given to him by his master Bohdi who taught him the said magic skills. He violates everywhere he pleases such as the hell for extending his lifespan and Celestial Court for stealing the Peaches of Immortality, and thus before the novel starts, he was well known for causing havoc that shook the heavens through his rebellious attitude, but has a notable soft side and cunning, confident exterior; though his personality said to be very volatile.

"Seiten Taisei" is the Japanese translation of the Chinese name "Qitian Dasheng" which translates to "Equaling Heaven Great Sage," a title Sun Wukong placed on himself when trying to win the respect of the heavens the second time by force. At one time, Ox-Head and Horse-Face attempted to capture him, but Wukong overpowered them and scared them away. After that, he breaks into the underworld, where he crosses out his name and that of his people from the record of living souls, thus granting immortality to himself and his monkey followers. He eventually pulls off even more audacious deeds such as drinking and eating the sacred food for the Jade Emperor in heaven due to a banquet he was not invited to, increasing even more of his durability and longevity alike.

After his rampage in heaven where he breaks free from his execution confinements (and even from the giant furnace used in an attempt to turn him into an elixir), Buddha is called on by the Jade Emperor as a last resort. Buddha grants Wukong a challenge he is unable to overcome and thus he is imprisoned under the Five Finger Mountain for 500 years until he is freed by Xuanzang and joins his journey towards India with two other companions, Zhu Baijie and Sha Wujing, to obtain the Hindu scriptures, along with encountering a variety of demons along the way who act as antagonists.

It is believed that Sun Wukong's creation by the author of the book was heavily influenced by the Hindu monkey god, Hanuman.

Cool, a few new things has happen for Morgana to look into for Keiko and the others to learn about this new fond power. The elements was special for each of them, some with powers with the other to have something like it - Keiko - Pink Gem of Light and Ryuji - Orange Bracelet of Courage.

Morgana: Could this happen to us Phantom Thieves members...?

Keiko: I got a power up and Ryuji has his with some few new things, so it could be.

And hopefully to learn more in a while. But for now, this was a brand new start for Ryuji to use his new skills and his Persona Seiten Taisei later on.

Ryuji: Wow...This is awesome! Morgana, please get back to us on this kick ass power up! Sweet. All right! Now I have that off my chest, let's do this, Keiko! First up: the Phantom Thieves! I'll be countin' on you, hot leader Keiko. In a good way of saying it to you sometimes...And you can count on me too!

Keiko: Yes, Ryuji, let's do our best. (A new power up...This wonderful.)

Ryuji: Hey, now that we're all fueled up, wanna race to the station?

After eating and paying for the food, Ryuji races with Keiko a bit to the train station area for her and Morgana to go somewhere else for a bit to see her friend off...

Morgana: How can eat and run like this...? He's inhuman!

Keiko: Ryuji, wait up! (Such an odd person he is with a big heart.)

Nothing bad on this race for fun, with a new friendship of caring for Ryuji to grow stronger in the team to be the first and Keiko's true friend to love, and not in love...We know already. Keiko next goes to see Ohya to promise her an interview to talk more about the Phantom Thieves with her again at the same old bar, to not lose it too much getting all drunk and tell her to say sorry to Yuuki later. 'Which she does later through text messaging'. Leaning about the four targets the Phantom Thieves stopped so far, why they do it, changing their hearts work, the calling card, and the fan site to see more requests to do is how it's done.

Ohya: So much to get...! Yeah! I got them all! Amamiya, you're the best. Don't know what I wouldn't done without ya, girlfriend...!

Keiko: It's the least I can do to get others to hear about the Phantom Thieves doing some good. With me as a big fan of theirs.

Enjoying the night for a bit before leaving to get some sleep on a school night.

Ohya: You said it...And yeah, I'll apologize to Mishima when I see him again to get some new info. More later?

This lady was starting to sober up to not feel so drunk no more, she had enough for tonight.

Keiko: Yeah, I promise.

Morgana: Thanks to this woman, we're getting the good word out all over...

Some like it, yeah.

Lala: You sure come here a lot...I don't really mind it, honey, but keep yourself in check, OK?

Good thing Lala's an understanding person.

Keiko: Thanks, Lala, I will.

Ohya: Damn...! The authorities are really working the Kaneshiro case. It's best to stay away from him, Amamiya, trust me. But I guess that doesn't have anything to do with you...

Oh, that's already taken care of thanks to Keiko and the other members of the Phantom Thieves to stop Junya for good.

Keiko: Sure thing, Ohya. (If only you knew the half of what we did to him.)

A lot to keep these things a big secret.

Ohya: Have your heard any more good gossip, Amamiya? My deadline's coming up, and I'm all out of material.

Still sitting down to say a few more things about Keiko as part of the Phantom Thieves 'to leave her being one out of it'.

Keiko: Sure, I can say a few other ones what I've heard about lately.

Ohya: You must got something else good...! Give me the details about the Kamoshida incident.

Since Junya's been arrested to be confessing soon, Keiko might as well say some few things to Ohya about the man.

Keiko: Well, you see...

Telling Ohya all about Junya's event on what Keiko heard about 'or so she said', she was starting to get the picture.

Ohya: I see...A bulletin board, huh...? So the calling card they used for Kamoshida was different...Now that's a scoop. That kind of information usually doesn't see the light of day...You have any photos or videos of it?

Was a good idea to do for this woman or a bad thing?

Keiko: I think Yuuki might. The boy you meant, Yuuki Mishima.

Ohya: Nice! You have some great connections, Amamiya. *chuckle* But seriously, the "Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts" They sounds like kids on a playground, not valiant fighters for society...I mean, they act all high and mighty, but I'm not sure they're really worth very much in the end.

Hard to believe without hearing or seeing the proof from the way Ohya works things.

Keiko: Huh...? But, Ohya, what about them fighting for justice?

Ohya: Hah, that's hilarious! You think they're actually virtuous?

Keiko: For what's heard from so far, yes.

From Keiko's words to be true for Ohya to believe in it all...

Ohya: I see...In my line of work, there's no clearer sign of deception that goodwill. You know, like the shady actions of a charitable organization, or the actual criteria of a peace prize. Same goes for the Phantom Thieves. You just have to learn to take some things with a grain of salt.

Lala: C'mon, don't be such a downer...

Yeah, never say things bad unless you see some proof of it first.

Ohya: Why? It's the truth.

Lala: There you go again...You used to be so positive.

Keiko: Ohya did...?

And not just because Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana saved her heart from a Shadow, but something else far from Ohya's past.

Ohya: Oh, shut it! I don't care about the past! ...Gimme some sushi.

Lala: We're all out.

Sell booze and suichi too at the bar like this one, seems like it.

Lala: ...Hey, why don't you go back to covering politics?

Ohya use to do stories on politics back then...what could made her stop suddenly?

Ohya: No can do. I've been permanently reassigned to the culture and entertainment department.

Lala: *sigh* What a crappy company...I mean, it's already been over a year since the incident.

Keiko: What incident?

Lala: Oh, by the incident, I mean-

But then the reporter tells Lala to stop talking about it, but Keiko could already sense something was up.

Ohya: Don't say another word. That has nothing to do with my source.

Lala: Right, sorry...

Ohya: Urgh, dammit! I'm already sobering up. Gimme a refill, Lala-chan!

Not the best time to drink again when someone gets mad.

Lala: ...Geeze, you're such a child sometimes.

Getting a drink for Keiko didn't want any.

Keiko: (Whatever Ohya was not letting Lala to tell me about the incident, it must be very important, and hurtful.)

Ohya: Hey, Amamiya, you wanna drink? You can have some of mine if you want.

But the bar owner won't allow it.

Lala: ...AHEM.

Ohya: Whoa...That's some scowl you've got. Anyway, why are you coming to the bar if you can't even drink alcohol?

Keiko: Ah... (Another excuse to come up with...sort of.) I guess you can say it's for the article.

Looks like this had Ohya laughing with joy. Good...

Ohya: Haha, that's right, Amamiya! You're a true believer in the Phantom Thieves. Well, at least now I know you're gonna be pretty useful. I'm not all that interested in the Phantom Thieves myself, but keep the info coming, all right?

But she will soon enough the more things Keiko can give to Ohya to have in her next story.

Keiko: Can do, Ohya. (She'll see the proof in our work more and more.)

Waiting for Ohya's drink to be made...

Ohya: ...What's taking so long, Lala-chan?! Where's my drink?! Do they call you Escargot 'cause you move as slow as a snail?

Lala: We're all out of booze...A certain sloshed reporter drank it all.

Meaning the reporter herself. Oh boy...

Ohya: Can't you just go buy more? I'll wait for you...forever. Just kidding! Ahahaha!

Keiko: (I was able to pique Ohya's interest with stories of the Phantom Thieves...) Please don't overdo drinking too much again, Ohya.

The more to tell Ohya about to put it in for others to read about it for Keiko to do, the better. And not for Yuuki to have a hard time after his moment 'in person'.

Ohya: See ya later, Amamiya...Don't forget to bring me more juicy info, 'kay?

Yuuki's fine...Having a nice night out to going to sleep until the next morning to still wait for Junya to soon confessing to his crimes to everyone else and the police real soon, it was only a matter of time with this "again". More next time!


	54. Stand up for what's Right

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 54 – Stand up for what's Right

Year 20xx

Day # 88 – July 7/6th – Wednesday

More waiting to be going on and the young shogi player Hifumi Togo to be good at it from the students talk to each other at Shujin Academy for lots of rumors to be going around, for Keiko and Morgana to hear all about her to see more of Hifumi later for Keiko Amamiya to be doing real soon...Once school was over, Keiko goes out to see Ann to do stuff while chatting about things like girl friends do at the Shibuya Underground Shopping Mall to then eat at the Shibuya's Wilton Buffet.

Morgana: Good food here as always.

Ann: You said it, Morgana. Let just not overdo it on ourselves, Keiko. We girls got to stay fit, no matter how good the food is.

For the two girls there they will and Morgana knows of his limit. You know that Keiko will now ask Ann about how she'll tell Ryuji on how he feels about her.

Keiko: I'll be careful...Hey, Ann, tell me. How will you tell Ryuji that you love him? If you don't mind me asking you...

Ann: Me...? Ah, well...I'm not so sure. Maybe when you come with me with Ryuji to see Shiho when she finally gets out of the hospital, then we can talk to him like we always do, and I'll try to say it then.

Keiko: Hey, you can say it, Ann. I know you can do it. You just have to admit it well from the bottom of your heart. It'll guide your love. It does for me with Akechi-Cun to end up in love for one another...

It was a plan that cannot fail for Ann to trust in Keiko's words to make it all happen soon enough.

Ann: I never thought about it like that, until I think about it a bit more...Yeah, I can try. And you'll be there for me, right Keiko?

Keiko: That's what friends are for. Anyways, after we eat this nice meal...let's have this special pudding.

From dinner and desert to share the last sweet together with two spoon.

Ann: Aw, Keiko, you're the best. We'll share this for me to still watch our weight. As well as fight on as Phantom Thieves

Keiko: That's right. (Ann, you're cool. A very good friend to be the first girl that I've made since I came here. So let's make more of it count.)

A nice night to return back to Cafe Leblanc on a rainy day it was for Keiko and Morgana to see Sojiro running the place again, while Keiko cleans up for a bit...to then helping out Kawa once again as Becky to some costumers to go to to get money, and for Keiko to pay up, and then she gives her student/friend the other half. While Kawa/Becky has her break, she had to tell Keiko to truth about her second job that wasn't about paying for her sister's medical bills.

Kawa: Another job well done. But still, Keiko, I have to come clean...The story about my sick sister to pay the hospital bills for is a lie. To be use for money while we're working together, you're only being used. And yet you still want to request me?

Keiko: (Figures she would confess to me.) I kind of knew. Please don't ask me how, Becky, I just have a strange feeling about these type of things. And why I ask for you to come over since I help you out, well...it's because I was worried is all, besides you being my homeroom teacher.

Now the teacher knows of her student/friend is good to understanding Kawa a lot more.

Kawa: Well, I guess I'm thankful, but still...You're a strange girl. You're the complete opposite of me...Okay, Keiko, I'll tell you the real reason. Please let me sit down.

The teacher/maid of Keiko's sits next to her a girl talk to hear the real truth of Kawa's reasoning for Keiko and Morgana to hear.

Keiko: Just tell me what's on your mind, Becky.

Saying her nickname, Keiko hears Kawa out.

Kawa: The money is actually...An "apology".

Keiko: A apology for what...?

What this teacher/maid says next to one of his student/co-worker who's young about Kawa's past on one costumer master that something bad happened to him a while back...

Kawa: There was a student named Takase at the school I taught before Shujin. Takase-kun was considered a problem child, since he had the lowest grades and skipped school a lot. So I was put in charge of guiding him...or rather, pushing him to transfer to another school. But when I got to know him, I realized that he wasn't a problem child after all...In fact, he was working several part-time jobs just so he could cover his living expenses. His relatives took him in when his parents died, so he had to make money to support himself. He couldn't attend school every day, but he was motivated to study. That's why I decided to tutor him. After I started working with him, his grades started to improve, slowly but surely. But I was told that it was wrong to only help certain students and not others...Then a strange rumor about him being a juvenile delinquent began to circulate. And on top of that, I got called into the principal's office...He threatened me...saying that I'd be dismissed if I continued to tutor Takase-kun.

And that's the story, sad huh?

Morgana: (No wonder why she's so miserable...)

Keiko: How awful...I'm sorry, Becky.

A very sad one for Kawa to go through so much crap because of it from one student's life to end suddenly.

Kawa: Yeah...But you can say the same about me. I got scared...of losing my job, and of having rumors spread about me. So...I canceled our upcoming tutoring sessions...Takase-kun was on his way to one of his part-time jobs when I told him...Out of all days, it was New Year's Eve, and it had been pouring rain all day...And...he died in a car crash.

Yep, and here's how the rest of the boy's fate went through from there.

Keiko: (She's telling me about the sad fate which ended this Takase person...Oh, no.)

Kawa: He sounded so depressed when I was told him that I couldn't tutor him anymore...But then he said that it was no big deal because he had to work anyway, so I wouldn't feel bad. If only I kept my promise to him...

Keiko: Hey, it wasn't you or his fault. In fact, it was no one's fault.

Kawa: I know, but still...Takase-kun was exhausted from the tutoring sessions and working at all his part time jobs...His guardians blamed me for the accident, saying it was all my fault that he was so tired...They said that they were going to sue me and take the issue to the media and Board of Education. I wouldn't have been accused of a crime, but if word had gotten out, the school would've been done for...I wanted to continue teaching, no matter what. So I ended up paying them the "apology" money so they wouldn't sue me or say anything.

So that's why Kawa has to do this, a whole lot to be bad for Keiko felt sorry.

Keiko: Those two are very rude to make you do all of this work...! Some guardians they are...And you're OK by doing all of this?

Doesn't seem like it to her...

Kawa: It was my indecisiveness that backed him into a corner, and I blame myself every day. I know paying them isn't going to bring him back, but it's the only way I can atone for my sins. It seems like his guardians are satisfied with our arrangement, so...See? Nothing good ever comes from getting involved with me. I have to keep my distance to avoid hurting others, so I don't meddle in my students' lives. Even for you too, Keiko. I've been coming here because pf a random twist of fate, but we should say our goodbyes as well.

Call it quits to let Keiko go and for Kawa to no bother with her other than school to skip it at times...? Really?

Keiko: But wait! Becky...! I want to still help you out, this isn't goodbye.

Kawa: Keiko...You're one of those types to be helping out others to never give up on, are you? Haha...I guess we're in this together to make more money as a team both you and I, now that I told you the whole story, right? ...Yeah.

Keiko: Yeah, I'll help you get through this somehow, Becky. (And more to change the two people of their hearts later.)

That will take some time to do, but it will happen for Keiko and the others to take care of.

Kawa: I'll see what I can do about the other teachers so you get free periods with them, too...I look forward to continue with our relationship as co-workers.

Keiko: I will help you get through this, Becky. (I feel like my friendship with Ms. Kawakami has deepened...)

With a lot more to fix for Kawa, Keiko will make it happen to never do something like this again.

Kawa: All righty, time to clean up. I'm going to put more energy into it than usual today! So you just relax, Keiko, and leave the rest to me.

From feeling happy and cheerful, Kawa starts to cough a lot to be so dusty sometimes in Keiko's room for her to dust the best she could.

Keiko: Sorry, I'm doing my best on the dusty part...

Kawa: *cough* *cough* Oh my, this room is so dusty! Even though I wipe the place squeaky clean every visit...Well, I guess it's all for your. I'll work hard to earn my keep! And some for you too, Keiko, we are in this together to help me out.

She does it fast-like how Keiko worked in seconds to avoid the dust to not inhale so much of it...

Keiko: That's fast...! Like how I did it.

Kawa: *cough* *cough* Oh, uh, woooow! It's so dusty! If my cough is already this bad...Maybe we'd be better off tearing this place down than trying to clean it? Well, the shabbi – I mean, chicness of this room is truly its charm, so let's keep it as-is!

Keiko: You got it!

Kawa: All right, I have to go. I'll be eagerly awaiting for your help in my next request to serve the other men, Keiko!

Saying that in the sweetest thought for Kawa to trust in Keiko, things will have to be changed for this teacher/maid for the better later on. For Keiko and Morgana rest for a new day to happen the next morning once the sun rises...

Year 20xx

Day # 89 – July 7/7th – Thursday

Another day down to head to the train to get the school for Keiko and Morgana, for it was still a hot Summer to feel out, even for Makoto to see her friend to take the same train with her.

Morgana: It's Makoto.

The two see her...

Keiko: Hi, Makoto.

Makoto: Good morning, Keiko. Man, it's hot today...Also Kaneshiro's line is drawing near and we still have to wait and see what happens next for the rest of us. But it'll all work out.

That it will, for the two girls headed to school together and to their own classrooms for Keiko to do well once again in Kawa's class. Smart and well studying a lot...Kawa seems to be feeling fine after talking with her student/friend from last night, to pull through this mess for Kawa somehow. Once school was over for today, Keiko goes to see how Yusuke was doing to see him around the Shibuya Station Underground Walkway to go on a boat together in the lake of the Inokashira Park.

Morgana: Rowing on a boat in a nice park like this one...I like it.

Nice water, beautiful day to do it, other people doing the same thing, Morgana relaxing, and for Keiko and Yusuke to be on the same boat as well just hanging out with each other.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko, I really want to thank you for coming here with me today. To ease my mind on other things from my art work.

Keiko: If that what makes you happy for me to support you, then that's good to hear, Yusuke. Aw, cute! Ducks!

Looking at the family of ducks were swimming around the lake for Keiko to see and to love the cuteness for Yusuke to sees the other cute from her to love a lot more.

Yusuke: Not as cute as you are, Ms. Keiko.

Keiko: Huh?

Yusuke: From the nice art work to do of people on another boat, others who are couple in love, the scene of the waters filled with life, and so much to hang out with the friend I love very much...Like you.

Still on that, huh? Oh, boy...So much so as Yusuke lies on top of Keiko to show that he means well for her 'without causing too much of a scene'.

Keiko: Hey! Yusuke...!

Morgana: Not this again!

Before causing some trouble, Keiko stops Morgana just in the nick of time...

Keiko: Wait, Morgana, I got this.

But why?

Morgana: But, Madame Keiko!

Yusuke: I'm sorry, Morgana, but you have to understand. I love Ms. Keiko so much who help me to be who I really am to see the truth right before my eyes. I wouldn't be part of the Phantom Thieves if it wasn't for her, you, Ann, Ryuji, and Makoto. But for you to love me a friend to not be in love with me but Akechi...I wish to know a few things, you will still care about me as your friend and for me to see you as someone I truly care for?

Well, Keiko does love each of her friends to be with and will be in love with Akechi a while lot more.

Keiko: I meant every word, Yusuke, that'll never change between us.

Yusuke: Even if you love someone else for me to still love you a lot more? Will I ever find true love...?

Keiko: Hey, I know you will, Yusuke, I mean doing something like this won't do any good..

He gets off of Keiko to help her sit back up.

Yusuke: Sorry! Again, you know I would never hurt you.

After that little event, Keiko places her hand on Yusuke's face to make him feel a bit better.

Keiko: Don't worry about it, I know. If you ever want to come here to do some art work on a boat, then we'll do it. Morgana and I can help you out from drawing...Ducks, the land, water, fishes, other people on boats, and couples ones who are in love...Not this one, they're brother and sister.

Point taken for Yusuke to remember to still have feelings for Keiko and still care for her as a dear friend like Ryuji does, for someone seems to care about her more than a friend already.

Morgana: Anything's better than forcing a woman on you...

Yusuke: Yes, I'll do just that. It's nice to talk things through at one another, Ms. Keiko. So much so it does make me feel a bit better. I'll try not to...

Keiko: Again, Yusuke, it's fine. Why don't we row this boat around some more while you keep drawing and then we'll get off.

A few more minutes for Yusuke to be done in a bit from his amazing skills.

Yusuke: Very well. I can add in a few more things from my art. And thanks, Ms. Keiko. Remember that we'll always be friends, and I'll always be there to protect you.

Keiko: A true friend you are, Yusuke.

Kissing him on the cheek a little has made Yusuke's day for Keiko to help a friend like him.

Yusuke: Such beauty she is...

After doing all of that, Keiko and Morgana go help out Chihaya on a few costumers to try changing their fates of fortune telling once again tonight; little by little from Chihaya's powers and Keiko's words does help out a lot to change some fates to be good ones little by little like the man who's nervous of getting married to a girl he likes. But it'll be fine to be ready very slowly to make a good change in the future.

Chihaya: Good evening. This is your first time coming to my stand, yes?

A new costumer for Chihaya to help out for he was very nervous.

Keiko: There's no need to be nervous, sir. We're both here to help your fortune.

Timid Man: Y-Yeah, um...A colleague of mine recommended you. He said you can help fix my problems...Is that right?

That's Chihaya's specialty.

Chihaya: Of course! Fate is...absolute...

Timid Man: S-So, um, the thing is...I'm engaged to be married. Next spring, I'll be tying the knot with a friend I've had since all the way backin preschool...

Yep, a man like him will soon be married by his childhood sweetheart to be a cute thing.

Chihaya: That's wonderful! Congratulations!

Keiko: So wonderful!

Chihaya: So, what's worrying you? Is it the date of the ceremony, or perhaps the location of your honeymoon?

Something was on the man's min for Chihaya could tell and Keiko to sense something troublesome.

Timid Man: O-Oh, um...No, it's not like that. The problem is...I'm not entirely sure we'll be able to get married. The truth is, the president of one of our major business partners has offered me her daughter's hand...

So it's a former marriage thing. Oh...

Chihaya: Ah...So this is what it means to be weighed down by societal obligations...

Timid Man: Do, um...Do you think it would be bad if I declined that president's offer...? Hahaha...Hahaha...

He should do it for love and not just for the company's sake 'that's to my point of view'.

Chihaya: Please relax. The divine power will bring us your answer!

Using her powers to see what the cards tell Chihaya to help out this worried man.

Keiko: Here we go.

Chihaya: Yes, I've seen everything...My...It seems you will face financial ruin if you decline...

Some bad thing could happen? It was hard to tell.

Timid Man: N-No...Does this mean breaking off my engagement is the only option...?

Chihaya: Um, Keiko-Chan? This my be a good time to demonstrate your powers. This man is bound by the fetters of societal obligation...How should he move forward?

It was time for Keiko's powers to aid this person to help out Chihaya of the troubles he was having. It's show time.

Keiko: Well, if I must choose...he must follow his heart.

Yeah, let his heart guide through this outcome to decide.

Chihaya: Oh, that's a wonderful suggestion! Though I guess anyone could have come up with that answer...Incidentally, what would you say to make him choose his childhood friend...?

So what about the company of the man who wants this guy to marry his daughter...?

Keiko: If you don't marry this girl, she'll be heart broken.

Chihaya: I except he already knows that. Please think about your answer carefully, Keiko-Chan, if you're really sure about this.

Keiko: Or have the Phantom Thieves change the boss's heart...

Overthinking things for Keiko made a joke there for Chihaya to over hear it a little.

Chihaya: Thieves...? She's not a child.

Just then, the man hears something else from this whole conversation...

Timid Man: W-Wait, you really think someone else would try to go after her...?! Huh...I guess guys would line up to date such an amazing girl...Well, I'm not going to let that happen! The only one who can make her happy is me! I was a fool for hesitating, even for a moment...! I...I'm going to marry her! Thank you two so much!

Cool! That's something else to have this man to change with the girls help, this surprises Chihaya for Keiko helped her out again.

Chihaya: It's happened again...

Once the man left to feel a bit better getting married now, the girls talk afterwards on this costumers went well today.

Keiko: I'm glad he'll make it through his marriage somehow. Ah, Chihaya? Are you feeling well?

Chihaya: I'm fine, Keiko-Chan. It just...You have altered fate once more...His fortune now states he will be quite successful. I had questioned your powers, but this is the third time...

Keiko: Again, I was born with these powers...

Chihaya: I have no choice...I must accept that fate can, in fact, be changed. You've proven that to me, Keiko-Chan. And as a sign of thanks for showing me the truth...I'll provide a special fortune service for you from now on!

Alright! Finally, Chihaya trusts in Keiko's powers more and more to becoming even closer friends.

Keiko: I'm glad you finally understand a bit more, Chihaya, cool. (I knew she will see from fate can change in a good way.)

Chihaya: Another path to be good and he didn't leave her. True love does everything like you and your Akechi, huh Keiko-Chan? I'm so happy for you...I hope that one day I'll find a man to love me.

Keiko: Thanks, Chihaya. And you will find a man who'll love you back, I just know it.

Chihaya: You know, Keiko-Chan, I never thought it was possible to change destiny...Are you perhaps...a psychic?

Keiko: Who knows...? (In fact, I was probably born from my mother's side to have this type of power.)

Sometimes, strange things can happen to good people to use some certain powers for good. Like Keiko and Chihaya's.

Chihaya: ...Actually, no. Such powerful people do not exist in this world. You may oversee changes in fate, but purposefully altering one's destiny is...impossible. This is why I'll forever be a monster...

Huh...? Why was Chihaya calling herself a monster? This gets to Keiko's attention.

Keiko: Monster...? (Her a monster?)

But she drops the subject to close shop for today.

Chihaya: M-My, it's gotten so late! I should start packing up for today. I'll see you next time! Farewell, Keiko-Chan.

Strange...Keiko knows that something else was on Chihaya's mind, a lot more to the poor girl. And another day done to go home and get some sleep for tomorrow...

Year 20xx

Day # 90 – July 7/8th – Friday

Reading a book on the way to school for Keiko and Morgana to do and getting more answers right in Mr. Hiruta's class...After school was over until Monday again, Keiko goes to help out Chihaya again for today for another costumer and to read her fortunes to be doing well.

Chihaya: Your luck's looking well, Keiko-Chan.

And then both Keiko and Morgana headed to read from the picnic area around downtown, studying too, and then uses the bath house for them to relax and get cleaned.

Keiko: Tomorrow's it, Morgana, I hope all goes well about Kaneshiro's change of heart to happen for us to hear about it.

Morgana: And we will, Madame Keiko. To soon find our next target afterwards. Just a little more time...

Only one way to find out in a bit tomorrow once they see and hear the news of Junya's confessions...Also more breakdowns have been happening a lot in the area for the cops to get to it and others to be seeing and hearing it all over the area, to only get worse for the two enemies to be behind it all, for Witch tries to do something, same thing with Jackie, and more...with Junko around to get something? Huh, it's not journalist related. What was going on with her? Besides tons of people talking about Junya's arrest to hear tons of sirens in the area.

"Looks like they're searching the premises..."

"Another psychotic breakdown? I can't handle this…"

"Does it have something to do with those posters we saw?"

" they arrest the Phantom Thieves?"

But other good news was this – the Phan-Site ratings were going way up to believe in from 35 something percent now to be very good and still going.

Year 20xx

Day # 91 – July 7/9th – Saturday

From people talking about Junya who has been caught by the cops and Akechi to be stopped 'by luck' to be going around on the train and others to be walking by the area from teenagers who are no longer paying for that man anymore. Well, what about the news other than have Junya's heart to change to confess everything he has done? Sae gets the news to read it from her laptop while learning more about the Phantom Thieves.

Sae: No matter how hard they looked, even our organized-crime department couldn't catch Junya Kaneshiro...And yet he simply turned himself in-even confessed all his crimes...Naked! The Phantom Thieves...

From a flashback of Sae remembering Makoto saying about is it bad to manipulate people's hearts as a question...Sae says yes even to those who admit their evil deeds to change somehow for Makoto to as her older sister the next question about it.

_Makoto: ...Is it a crime to manipulate someone's heart?_

_Sae: ...Depending on the means, yes. He's absolutely right._

_Makoto: Even if it makes someone admit their evil deeds and helps make them pay for their crimes?_

This has the lawyer herself to worry about it all for the Phantom Thieves has done some good.

Sae: I hope she hasn't fallen under their influence... *sigh*

And she wasn't the only one, Akechi was starting to get the whole thing himself to learn more on the other night of them stopping someone 'being a Shadow'.

Akechi: The Phantom Thieves...Damn it!

And of course the same thing can be said about Junko to learn more about them from their latest updates since Junya's arrest.

Junko: Phantom Thieves...? Oooo, now this is a story I must learn more about...

OK? Weird...Since Usami's class from school yesterday for Keiko to do so well studying for to pass it again, it was break time to be something else on a Friday there. A nice way to make a through a nice day for everyone can finally gather at the hideout of theirs for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto meet up during the late afternoon after hearing the news about Junya's heart has changed to be arrested for good. Another victory has been done.

Keiko: Well, you guys...we did it. Again!

Another victory for them!

Ryuji: Hell yeah! Kaneshiro finally confessed! People've been makin' a huge deal of it since the police announcement.

Yusuke: It's difficult to accept that the authorities are taking all of the credit for his arrest.

Keiko: Well, we just help them out to bring people courage and hope. The cops owe a lot more on their work, but we make it big.

A huge difference between to two? Sure sounds like it...

Ann: People are going nuts about the Phantom Thieves online though. Look!

Lots to see on their cell phones with a little Jackie icon dancing with joy as well. All was good to make the Phantom Thieves a big hit.

Ryuji: It's all comin' together for us!

Yusuke: This is quite the turnaround. All of a sudden, people are expressing their long-standing belief in us.

And with many reasons why too thanks to Makoto herself.

Ann: So this is why Makoto told us to post the calling card anywhere that might stand out.

Ryuji: Pretty smart move on her part.

Keiko: And it worked! This is great!

This has Keiko all excited of this whole thing.

Morgana: Yep. I knew Kaneshiro's heart would change in no time, and he did. We rule, and he drools.

Just one thing, where was Makoto if she wasn't able to meet with the others to celebrate...?

Ryuji: Oh...where is our amazing Miss President?

Speaking of Makoto Nijima, a phone call was ringing for Keiko to listen in and put it on speaker phone for the others to hear being Queen herself to tells the others about something.

Makoto: Hello? It's Makoto. My apologies, but I won't be able to join with you guys today. I've been called into a meeting with the principal. There's no need to worry though. More importantly, there is a special on TV about the Phantom Thieves!

More and more good news! Besides Makoto dealing with Koba in a bit on her own 'to be over and done with the man', lots of TV shows were talking about the Phantom Thieves could be something else to hear about next.

Keiko: There was...?

Ann: Huh? What did it say?!

Makoto: They were talking about our calling cards.

From Makoto herself that helped them out with everything on their third target.

Ann: For real?!

Makoto: Anyway, my apologies about today. I'll have to see you all another time.

Afterwards, Makoto hangs up to take care of other business alone to be tough this time. You go, girl!

Yusuke: Who was that?

For Ann and Keiko to hear the news – Keiko then tells the three boys about it on what Makoto told them.

Ryuji: Really?! That's freakin' crazy!

Yusuke: I hope all this excitement doesn't place us on the police's radar.

Not unless they're very careful about it all...

Ryuji: It'll be fine! No way they'd find out about that weirdo other world!

Yusuke: True, but...Do you remember what the fake Kaneshiro said towards the end?

How can any of them forget about that part? Two enemies of a fallen god who's in love with Keiko to be haunting her and Akechi in their dreams with Queen Lilith and the Fallen One, and another one saying of a user like them causing people's break downs.

Keiko: From enemies and another user in the Metaverse...I clearly remember, Yusuke.

They all do.

Ann: Yeah, he did said we're not the only ones who are doing it...

Ryuji: Eh, not gonna let it bother me. Far as we know, he was just pullin' that shit out of his ass...Besides the two monsters in your dreams, Keiko...! I know you're telling the truth about it and Akechi for some damn reason to be dreaming the same you're dreaming. That shit doesn't make any sense.

Keiko: He was just born differently like me to have something we both got.

Still, this whole mess needs to be solved soon enough.

Morgana: Still, we'll be ready for it when it happens again. And the more Keiko sees and helps you guys and other people she helps out, the stronger you'll all get like Ryuji has surprisingly has. From power upgrades, attacks, and your Personas to be their selves still with new looks as well for the stones to give us the boost to wear around your necks, so use them well.

At least that part covers it for the others will get theirs as Keiko will have hers done and so on.

Keiko: That's one part solved so far. Thanks for tip, Morgana.

Yusuke: I hope that other part's the case...

Ryuji: Anyways, in your face, Akechi!

He was only playing around to prove one thing right for Keiko to understand for her boyfriend to get more and more.

Keiko: Okay, Ryuji, he gets it. Be nice.

Ryuji: I am...Now whaddya wanna do about our next target?!

One thing at a time first...Remember, first to relax to then be alerted for more to do next time when they know when and where at.

Ann: Don't get ahead of yourself. Still, people might expect a lot from our next move considering how excited they're getting.

Ryuji: We can't just pick any old schmo now.

Keiko: We'll know who'll be when the time's right. (And we'll be ready for them to find out on other things while we're at it.)

And there will be one again for them sooner than any of them think so.

Yusuke: There is no need to hurry though. Counting Kamoshida, we've claimed three consecutive victories, right? We should just lay low and wait for all this excitement to blow over.

Good move there, and we all know what happens next with another job has been done, right...?

Ann: In that case, how about we have another celebration?

Ryuji: Good idea! We can make it a welcomin' party for Miss President too. By the way, that briefcase? It's pretty damn expensive! Let's sell it and drop the cash on our party!

A fun idea to do and for them to have a whole lot of fun besides not laying low on some of the people.

Morgana: Wow...Seems like the "lay low and wait" idea has gone completely out the window.

Keiko: It just something to do for fun is all.

Nothing bad about it...

Ann: So we can count you out then, Morgana?

They were only playing around with Morgana there, he was still in.

Morgana: Uh, what are you talking about? I was just saying we should try and keep our party on the down low.

Ann: Hahaha, that's the spirit. Well, I'm gonna let Makoto know!

She calls Makoto to say something to her real quick on her phone this time.

Keiko: This is going to be fun for all of us.

Ann: ...Hi, Makoto? There's something we forgot to tell you! So-Oh...

Something happen to make Ann make an odd sound.

Yusuke: What's wrong?

Yeah, there's something going on with another school finals to be happening for Makoto to let Keiko, Ryuji, and Ann to be ready to study for it soon 'except for Yusuke for his was different' for she reminds the three and herself to be ready for to leave this message for them to hear 'on speaker phone again'.

[Makoto: Hello? I hope you remember we have finals next week. Yusuke and Morgana excluded of course. If you wish not to stand out, you had best not get bad grades, OK? That is something I simply would not be able to overlook as student council president! For now, behave and concentrate on your studies. We can have fun once finals are over...Understood?]

So...First they do the thing tomorrow and then they can study? Knowing Makoto to remind people on these things who go to the same school as her, has to get it over and done with slowly.

Ryuji: Urrrrgh...

Keiko: Hey, hey. It's fine. Let's hang out to do it once the briefcase is sold for the money to use the stuff carefully, study for finals, and then hang out a lot more. We'll be fine, you guys. Makoto's making sure we still pass school and such.

And she's right, they will too. Back at the school for Makoto to finish with a few things to promise to go see Koba in his office to hear why she wasn't telling him about her new friends anymore. She was done with this principal.

Koba: Care to explain?

Makoto: I believe in what I wrote... "The Phantom Thieves are just."

Koba: Have you figured out who they are?

Like she'll be working with the likes of this guy ever again after today.

Makoto: No, I'm nowhere close. However, after considering all the facts. I concluded there are no errors in their acts or principles. Thus, upon deeming them to be on the side of justice, I have decided to end my investigation.

Since she was one of them as Queen.

Koba: But that's impossible!

Makoto: Impossible? May I see the evidence you have that leads you to believe so?

Koba: I was speaking to the director of a prestigious college about your letter of commendation too...

Not this time, loser! For you see...Makoto already had one to set up with Sae's help to go to long ago.

Makoto: There will be no need for that. I intend on getting into a good college by my own merit. Please excuse me.

She bows to the principal and leaves his office.

Koba: Hey, we're not done here! *sigh*

But Makoto was, for Koba let out a big sigh after she leaves the room to be a lot more on his mind to know more of the Phantom Thieves. He then calls up a certain someone he knows of to tell this guy the bad news.

Koba: Sir, it's me. I apologize for bothering you like this...About that...Yes, I am making progress. However, I have stumbled upon some difficulties...Still, why would someone as important as you be interested in a petty case like this...? N-No! That's not what I meant...! I will investigate with all the resources available to me. Of course! Um, I should be able to let you know relatively soon. Yes, I will bring good news...Well then, thank you for your-

The person then hangs up on Koba to look worried to be doing all of this.

Koba: Dammit...

He's in trouble now besides to keep on going...As night falls for Makoto watches TV back at her place on Junya's arrest on the news for Sae to return from work today; to see and tell about Junya's arrest to have the older sister to be confused to not have things to change to still keep up Makoto's school work, and for the little sister to worry more about Sae who has changed a lot.

Sae: ...I'm home.

Makoto: Hi, Sis. You look tired…Is everything OK?

Doesn't look or seem like it on poor Sae to have some issues.

Sae: Don't worry about me. How about you, Makoto? Have you been keeping up with your studies?

There was no trouble with Makoto herself to still live a normal life by studying hard at school.

Makoto: Yes, of course. Though…what is the point of studying?

Sae: ...What do you mean?

Oh, boy...Another drama type of moment is going down again.

Makoto: I was just wondering what will be waiting for me at the end…Even if I manage to push through tough entrance exams, I'm still thrust into a competitive society.

Sae: What else is there besides success? Don't ask me such childish questions.

Makoto: Isn't this the man the Phantom Thieves sent a calling card for? I heard he confessed all his crimes.

Still a big surprise to Sae to have it happen for Junya to confess and scared on the streets naked to get arrested by the cops. All thanks to the Phantom Thieves.

Sae: Even the police couldn't figure out why. It really…was out of nowhere. This would only make sense if his personality changed…but that would be impossible.

Makoto: Why does it matter? The police still caught him in the end, right?

Someone was jealous and in denial.

Sae: I had plans set for a promotion, but no one can take credit for his arrest now with that confession...Not that a child would understand.

For her to say so and then Sea leaves the room to be such a bitch. Sorry, but it's true.

Makoto: So she was pursing the case after all. Promotion…You've changed, Sis. But…I'll be OK...I finally found a place where I belong.

For this woman wants to keep on going, and Makoto wants to find a place where she really belongs with and that's with the Phantom Thieves group. Later back at Cafe Leblanc for Keiko finishes cleaning up and getting some money from Kawa 'as Becky' for them doing a fine job today...

Kawa: See you next time, Keiko friend.

Being another person in that maid outfit of her to be cheerful and working hard, it was some day that was and for Sojiro to close up the place until the next day.

Sojiro: Night, Keiko.

Once he leaves next, Keiko and Morgana hang out for a bit to look happy on another job well done until next time to make another move.

Morgana: Man, what a good day this turn out to be, huh Madame Keiko? It just makes you want to dance and sing...Huh? Madame Keiko? What are you doing...?

Feeling bored, Keiko gets her cell phone to record something to dress up, have lights on, a radio on to play a certain type of music, and for her to sing with a microphone to give it her all to just let all out for the fun of it.

Keiko: It's show time...

Morgana: Wait...Are you really going to sing?

That she was from the famous song from Shoji Meguro from this video game, it's - Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There by Lyn. And here's the lyrics of it.

Keiko 'singing': Who am I?

Am I not unique?

Maybe I'm not here at all

Look, the fakers

Blinding us with lies

The breakers of us all

Oh, it's useless

What could it mean that we're here?

Can we make a difference

If we don't break outta here?

Wake up, get up, get out there

Raise your voice against liars

Feed your anger like fire

Why does nobody want change?

Just imagine you're out there

Swatting lies in the making

Can't move fast without breaking

If you hold on life won't change

The fakers

Are all sick at heart

Their faces hiding their fear

They look down on

All the rest of us

Like they're some special breed

Who's the high lord

Who thinks he's better than us?

Ain't it a crime, that?

Is there a mission for us?

Who is that high lord...

Who'd kill a million of us?

And as the bell tolls

Is there no remission for us?

Wake up, get up, get out there

There's more to life than their way

If you'd live you can not stay

Why does nobody want change?

Let your voices ring out, yeah

Take the mask off and be free

Find yourself in the debris

If you hold on life won't change

Wake up, get up, get out there

Raise your voice against liars

Feed your anger like fire

Why does nobody want change?

Just imagine you're out there

Swatting lies in the making

Can't move fast without breaking

If you hold on life won't change

From such a good singing voice that Keiko had on her journey so far to have friends, others to aid, a Persona friend, the mysterious Morgana to help out, true love with Akechi, her powers to use for good, the Phantom Thieves themselves and her as the leader, and changing the world with their help from the Metaverse itself. Doing so much more to cleaning, doing part time jobs, getting good people on the right path, stopping Shadows, and so on...Lots to be going on to have other guys to hit on her too, so much to take in.

Morgana: Ah...What was that all about? Madame Keiko...

Keiko: Ah...Oh, you were watching me, Morgana...? I...Did it for fun? (I don't know why I did it...)

And later to get clean up and head to bed next for the two to sleep well and Keiko the most to call up Akechi to be doing fine to see her later to visit again and such while also helping her study a lot, and...another part to going back to the present day happens again for Sae to hear more from Keiko on what she tries to remember her past more and more...

Tayla: But this time, another slot was open up with this lawyer to have next of Confidant.

Sae: Don't be ridiculous! This new ally you gained was Makoto?! Just tell me the truth!

Feeling weak, tired, drugged up, and trying to speak for the weak Keiko to explain herself to Sae. For her little sister was part of the Phantom Thieves for her to not know about until right now to learn more about all of this.

Keiko: I told you the truth...You already knew it yourself.

Sae: Makoto...That's preposterous. If what you're saying is true, Keiko...Was Makoto also running from the police when you were arrested...?!

Keiko: Ask her yourself, I...can feel her...she escaped...that's all I can tell you right now so far...

She wasn't lying either.

Sae: Now that I think about it...she did start talking a lot about the investigation from summer onward...Makoto aside, you mentioned one other important detail. Did Kaneshiro really say they was someone using the Metaverse besides the Phantom Thieves? Even two monsters to hurt you and Goro Akechi, the man you love for one of them is in love with you too...? So there's three with this other one like the rest of you works solo name Witch who's aiding all of you and this Persona creature name Jackie the Jack Frost to find its human host with no other details that those things. So is it all true?

Keiko: It is, Sae...

Sae: Those words could jut be taken as you shifting blame to this other person, or persons, you know.

All is being true for Keiko to say to Sae. She maybe shy and brave to do other dangerous things to aid others, but she wasn't a liar.

Keiko: It's all true.

Sae: ….But why would you fabricate such an elaborate story and then shift the blame elsewhere...? There are two possibilities: either you, Keiko, have simply been trying to confuse me with your lies...Or everything you've stated is true. Have you been telling me the truth from the very start...?

All of it was true...For Keiko to tell Sae about everything so far to keep on going.

Keiko: I have no reason to lie to you ever...

Sae: Does that mean you're placing your trust in me? …

Keiko: All of it.

She meant every word...

Sae: ...Then again, I am investigating a "thief who steals hearts." Very well. No matter how absurd it may seem, I'll reevaluate my stance on believing you for now. In return, speak the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. It's a fair deal. ...Is that acceptable? It's a fair deal...Is that acceptable?

They shake on it for Keiko takes it easy for her to go with her words with Sae's to keep on telling the whole truth still.

Keiko: You have my word, Sae... (And I've made a deal with Makoto's older sister and who's one of the top lawyers in Japan, Sae Niijima.)

Now during the talk, Keiko's last slot of Confident happens 'for you all know of the other ones in a while'...

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Judgement Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

Tayla: Judgement Arcana #15 - Sae Niijima

The Judgement Arcana, in tarot, is associated with realizing one's calling, gaining a deep understanding of life and a feeling of acceptance and absolution. In game play, the Judgement Arcana is commonly associated with a balance of Light and Darkness. Figures of the Judgment Arcana are usually related to Judgment Day myths or are gods tied directly to the judgment of humankind. Characters of the Judgement Arcana are well-aware, quite intelligent and view the world with infinite possibilities. Most powerful when combining their intuition with their smarts, their thought process is among the most vast and realistic. It is often associated with reborn organizations of Persona users that were being given new objectives or other characters associated with turning points of the game.

Although the traditional British spelling of "judgment" is considered less common than the American spelling of "judgment" today, "Judgement" (capitalized as a proper name) is exclusively applied while referencing the tarot arcana.

Now we continue on with the story, for Sae gets to tell Keiko about the next target of theirs. Well, this one target at them first...Showing Keiko a green card to have no identity or pictures of this person for Sae to find for this one was lost and scared for Keiko and the others to help out for this person was in danger to have this person's heart changed because it wanted them to do it. This next one is one of my favorite ones!

Sae: We're running out of time. Let's move on to your next target...I stand corrected. It was they who targeted your group first, wasn't it? The identity of your opponent...is this. We have no pictures. Even their names and identities are unknown. If what you told me is true, then this "Nav" thing you've mentioned wouldn't have worked in this case. How did you target them, Keiko? Tell me everything.

Sae hears Keiko out to tell her all about this special one for Witch was almost killed in this type of Metaverse Palace from a good Shadow there. Going back to the past to hear the rest as Keiko and Morgana both sleep away...

Year 20xx

Day # 92 – July 7/10th – Sunday

With a lot of good things to be going around the next morning, for good news was told all over the streets of town to talk about the Phantom Thieves a lot. So much so for others to love their work...With Keiko getting up to eating her breakfast and helping out Sojiro in the kitchen while working on a weekend since she and her friends will hang out later.

Sojiro: Make sure you check the fridge for me when you're cooking with the foods you use, Keiko. I need to work more on the coffee.

She was on it right away to be really good.

Keiko: Yeah, I just need to make sure this doesn't over cook first, Mr. Sakura. I'll get right to it in a second!

While that was going on, Sojiro gets another call from someone he really cares for to be a problem with a printer this person didn't wanted...

Sojiro: Hey, what's up? Huh? It's not right? ...Not cute? That was the one the staff recommended to me though…Won't that printer do? Huh? It'll do, but it's not it? ...OK, I'll be right over.

He hangs up to go take care of something with someone real quick.

Keiko: A phone call?

Sojiro: Keiko, this might take a while...I'm leaving the store to you. Lock up for me if I don't come back.

Keiko: Got it, Mr. Sakura.

I hope all was going well on whoever Sojiro was talking to a lot and helping out.

Sojiro: I owe you one. Sheesh, what a handful...

Weird...But Sojiro helps this person out to leave the store for a bit to leave Keiko in charge for the time being. As he leaves for Keiko takes care of the place without any trouble...As she hears the elderly couple see the TV news about Junya's arrest and about the people seeing the Phantom Thieves, some love them a lot and others do not, and some...not much to not hate them in the whole world type of thing.

Newscaster: [...And that concludes the latest news on the suspect Kaneshiro. This case is said to be a result of the Phantom Thieves' actions, but what do you think?]

Pundit: [We don't know their methods, but I believe they are a menace that will threaten this law-abiding country. This dangerous group tampers with people's hearts. It's no different from brainwashing.]

Newscaster: [I see. You're absolutely correct.]

For they see how good the Phantom Thieves do for the couples to be fine with it 'nice costumers to come around the Cafe Leblanc a lot'.

Elderly Female Customer: I wonder that's going on. Didn't this happen a little while ago too? Who was it again? You know, that famous artist...

Elderly Male Customer: Ah, Madarame, was it?

Elderly Female Customer: They punished those awful people, didn't they? The Phantom Thieves aren't at fault then.

Elderly Male Customer: That may be true, but...

Then the lady had something to talk to Keiko about the Phantom Thief business.

Elderly Female Customer: Don't you think so too, deary? The Phantom Thieves aren't doing anything wrong, are they?

Keiko: Of course they're not. I like how they do things against really bad people.

She does make a very good point there for the two to get the point.

Elderly Female Customer: See? Even he says that they're doing good. Oh my, look at the time. We should probably head home.

Elderly Male Customer: Ah, you're right. Thanks for the drink.

So, yeah. Another good comment there as Keiko takes care of the rest all day until closing time to celebrate with her friends in a bit. Elsewhere...the SIU Director was still on to the Phantom Thieves to tell a certain person who was on the phone, to try to put an end to them soon enough some how. Hearing about the Metaverse, Junya being stopped, and such for this guy's behind it all so far; to come up with another dirty idea to set up with some help on other enemies to have something to do with Witch's human younger sister.

SIU Director: We'll set things up so that those mental shutdowns occurrences are their doing...Ah, I thought as much. I had a feeling that it was too brutal for it to be his own idea. Still, to think you'd go through such elaborate detail to crush them...Their actions must be that much of an eyesore for you. I sympathize with what you're going through. Well then, we'll clean this up quickly and put it behind us. Yes. A grand undertaking like social reform is beyond a group such as the Phantom Thieves. Only a few people are entitled to change the world...like you "future" Prime Minister.

Shido, huh? So that's who SIU Director was talking with, for this guy to be up to no good to do something with a few help of two more enemies who were working for him.

Shido: You, get to your lover to do whatever. Anyone else in the Phantom Thieves and anyone else who are standing in the way, destroy them. And you...Care to use your Shadow skills to test something out on a certain the people for me? Just for a little test run for me.

It would seem that Shido was talking to do the Fallen God 'or the Fallen One' to make his move on Keiko again to also hurt Akechi again and the others...as well as Lilith Queen to take female human form to be smiling in the evil way 'to take this form in the real world and out of the Metaverse on what she really looks like', was ready to make a scene to watch the show from there...along with Jackie and Witch to try to do something about those two 'who be in disguise to hide their true forms in hoodies they're both wearing'. What will happen next besides Keiko and the others having a party to celebrate their third victory? And Makoto/Queen being part of the team now?


	55. Reserve the Slime Shadow

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 55 - Reserve the Slime Shadow

As Keiko was finished taking care of the people from Cafe Leblanc for Sojiro while Morgana was just hanging out, she gets a call from Ryuji to answer it since the two and the others are going to celebrate tonight.

Keiko: (It's Ryuji...) Hello?

Keiko Amamiya answers it for Ryuji to tell her about the party plan to do.

Ryuji: Hey, it's me, babe! Where you at? Whatcha doin'?

Keiko: Nothing. I'm just watching the store for today since Mr. Sakura had to do something for someone.

Business was business during the weekend to sometimes happen.

Ryuji: Gotcha! We're gonna come over right now about the you-know-what. Seeya!

Once Keiko hangs up, she and Morgana gets ready to have four of her friends to come over to party out. Lots to set up and then clean up in once it was over.

Morgana: From celebrating and then studying for the finals before Summer vacation. Lots to do, Madame Keiko, I hope you and the others are ready later.

Keiko: It'll be fine, Morgana. For me, Ann, and Makoto that is...Ryuji...I hope he'll be doing better. (I'm sure Ann will help him out a lot more.)

It'll be fine for Ryuji to do well in his studying...A few minutes later once everything was set for Keiko see Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke arriving first for Morgana to join in and for Makoto to be with the others are well to have her part of the team, and for her do to so much from their third target.

Ryuji: 'Sup? We're here to hang out.

Keiko: Ryuji! Ann! Yusuke! Makoto! You guys came!

Being happy to see her friends to party but they still needed to study for the finals the most but Yusuke 'besides himself doing his own school work'.

Ann: That's not why we're here, Ryuji! We need to study for finals!

For Makoto to be sighing to still be here with reasons to study on her own.

Makoto: *sigh* Why am I here too...? Sorry, Keiko, but no hard feelings.

Keiko: Ah, it's fine, Makoto...

To study first and then celebrate of those two things to do at the same time wasn't a bad idea there...And for Ryuji to tell Makoto why she was here.

Ryuji: You're one of us now, so of course you gotta help out. We're in trouble if you don't teach us, you know?

Keiko: If we work together on it, we'll get it done for us to do well in our studies.

Making a good point with it, Ryuji was right on what he just said.

Makoto: Even you're saying such things to Keiko? I mean, come on Ryuji.

Ann: Let's leave Ryuji's nonsense be but Keiko's...She's cool.

Another to let out a sigh from Makoto to go along with it...on some of the parts.

Makoto: *sigh* I couldn't ask the last time I was here...But what is this place? The storekeeper doesn't seem to be around...

Ryuji: It's where Keiko lives. She's got complicated circumstances...

A lot to tell for Makoto to learn of Keiko staying at Leblanc for Sojiro to be her guardian to help out during her visits.

Keiko: It's true...My room and such are all upstairs.

Ryuji: We can tell her about it, right? Actually, tell her yourself.

And so Keiko does tell Makoto everything about her past to get through this and for Ann to hear the rest for herself and the other three boys again. From Keiko saving a woman's life from Shido and herself to make it look like she hurt the man a lot to fake about it to suing her, gets arrested, gets kicked out of her old school next; and she had to finish school somewhere else to live with Sojiro on good behavior. On which she is a good person to help out others and then led to have the Phantom Thieves born since the whole Suguru event. All of it for Makoto to feel bad for Keiko and Ann too since she got to know her best friend from the harsh story of hers.

Keiko: ...and that's what happened to me up until we met with you and such...

Makoto: That's...That's terrible...

To bring them closer, is what makes their friendship much stronger.

Ryuji: Ann, Yusuke, and me are pretty much the same too. I mean, it's not as bad as this beauty's though. There's just something we can't ever put up with. That's why we all became the Phantom Thieves.

Morgana: Hey, don't forget me.

Ryuji: I know, I know. We're all part of the team.

For Makoto was a new member now...As Keiko is leader to have Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke as member too and Morgana the most along with Jackie and Witch.

Keiko: That's how we became to be the Phantom Thieves, Makoto. Well, besides Witch to learn more about her and helping out Jackie finding its human master, we just like to aid others.

Ryuji: That's what she said...By the way, Makoto, ain't there someone you can't forgive either? Like, a heart you wanna change?

Probably for one person she knows of, you guys know who I'm talking about right...? Well, she won't be telling them for the time being.

Makoto: ...That's a secret.

Ryuji: Ooh, there's someone like that? You could just tell us, you know. You don't gotta be so cold.

Keiko: Hey, it's not nice to make someone tell us everything. Give Makoto some time, Ryuji.

Yeah, let her say it to them later on...

Makoto: That aside, do you have any intention of studying for the exam?

Ryuji: Not really...

Makoto: It's fine if I leave then?

Teasing at Ryuji for fun, Makoto will help them study for Ryuji wants her to stay 'though she wasn't going to leave them'.

Ryuji: N-No, I'm just joking! Please teach us...

Yusuke: That's the spirit, Ryuji.

And from to have some snacks and drinks to have while studying together to be something else for hours to pass by for Yusuke and Morgana to aid the four. For Keiko had no trouble to aid Ann and Makoto to do the same thing, and a lot more help for Ryuji to get 'since he was having most of the trouble' to get use to later. So yeah, a lot of team work to do well to keep on going.

Makoto: Hmm, what was this term? It's "phobia," so it's a fear of some kind...

Keiko: It might be fear of something from a lot of things to be scared of?

Surprising, Ann knows of it to even Makoto couldn't until she puts the pieces together.

Ann: Yeah...I think it's a fear of open spaces. You don't hear it that often, though. Leave vocabulary and long sentences to me. I suck at proper grammar, though...

Keiko: You learn a lot as much as you can, Ann.

The girls get it but Ryuji to try learning some more, was a bit harder on this guy.

Ryuji: Even if we study English, it's not like I'm gonna use it in the future.

Oh, really...?

Morgana: When it comes to you, your Japanese is questionable too.

Ryuji: Aw shuddup!

One way to get something started up to do better for Morgana to do so much at Ryuji a lot.

Ann: Explain the writer's feelings...? What point is there in that?

Ryuji: It's impossible! I can't memorize all these formulas...Ain't there a good way of cheatin'?

Now that would be a very bad idea to do.

Keiko: Hey! No cheating on these things please...

Makoto: Thank you, Keiko...Why don't we take a break?

Break time! For them do some things to use a bathroom, eat, and such...the others watch the TV of the news about the Phantom Thieves for Akechi to be in it. To the others surprise to hear Akechi's name and Keiko to see her boyfriend on TV once again.

TV Reporter: [...And that was the follow-up report on the suspect Kaneshiro. Now, Akechi-san...The case is said to be the result of the Phantom Thieves' actions, but in actuality, is this true?]

What will he said from seeing them in action once already?

Keiko: (Akechi-Cun...)

Akechi: [Considering how a calling card was scattered about, I believe there's no mistaken that. The question is what the Phantom Thieves actually did. If they tampered with a suspect's heart, it casts doubt on the authenticity on any confession. Up for the most in saving lives, I witness some of it myself by luck to tell you that much.]

One good thing to say about the Phantom Thieves so far, and more to still be the law to handle and not them so much...

TV Reporter: [So then, by tampering with hearts, the Phantom Thieves are fabricating crimes that may not exist?]

Akechi: [Not for some of it, but we still can't deny the possibility. There's no doubt that the Phantom Thieves are exposing hidden injustices in society. However, if this is done by sidestepping the law, their way of thinking is very dangerous.]

TV Reporter: [So in a way, they're outlaws.]

Akechi: [On some parts to see some good honor on them from saving many lives, me, and my girlfriend's life from one time...And yes, they're no different than the criminals they target. This cannot be overlooked.]

TV Reporter: [I see.]

Ah, oh boy...Seems like things got way out of hand for Akechi was starting to truth the Phantom Thieves a little, but not quite to follow the law is all for others really hate them. And for others to see this, what can you do? Not all bad.

Keiko: Oh, Akechi-Cun... (I know what you're saying, but...You'll see some good if you knew more about us.)

For Keiko to worry from her boyfriend's words, Ryuji got mad on the not being good heroes only from Akechi's saying 'just a little'.

Ryuji: "I see," my ass. Why the hell're we bein' treated as the bad guys?

Keiko: Which we're not, Ryuji...Just ignore what other says and we just go on living this life.

She was right about that for Ann to agree with Keiko.

Ann: Just let them say whatever they want. More people are starting to understand that what we're doing is right, after all. Keiko's right.

Ryuji: When I'm walkin' around in town, I hear a lot more people talkin' about us too. And the forum's been full of hype! Do you think e made it big time?

Seems like it to still hide it from others to not know about their secrets...

Morgana: Don't get pompous over dealing with some street thug. Save it for after we deal with a bigger target.

Ryuji: We just gotta take down a bigger one, yeah? That was the plan from the starts, anyways!

Yusuke: And to aid others to change the hearts of to give them another chance from the Mementos world.

Yep, all of this to still do other things to solve and stop the break downs too while they were at it. One thing at a time.

Makoto: True, it may be best if we start thinking about it.

Keiko: The more we plan before doing something, the better.

Ryuji: I bet we'll find one in no time. The wind's blowin' in our direction and everything! I feel like we won't lose to anything right now.

For the Phantom Thieves will keep on doing what they do best...

Makoto: Well, we'll decide on that eventually. We need to overcome our exams first. Now then, break time's over! Let's get back to-

But before that...Ryuji had something to say something first.

Ryuji: That reminds me – the celebration party. Weren't we gonna do it after exams?

Makoto: Yes, I believe so.

Keiko: We will, and I'm looking forward to it.

All that, the planning on what and where to have it comes next...

Ryuji: Where should we go? I feel like I'll study better if I got something to look forward to.

Morgana: That last one was a buffet at a hotel. We haven't gone anywhere since.

This was news for Yusuke to hear about them doing before he joined the team.

Yusuke: ...Hm?! A buffet?!

Keiko: We got lucky one time, Yusuke...Although Morgana and Ryuji over did it. I wouldn't because it's too gross for me to get fat.

Makoto: If I could eat a lot, I would, but I won't in real life.

Ann: I wish for all those sweets...

Ryuji: I can't help it on how I eat...

Morgana: Same here!

Everyone loves to eat something, but not so much...For Keiko wouldn't nor would Yusuke the most.

Yusuke: As good as some good is, I wouldn't over do it either.

Ann: More to the point...Where would be good...?

For Ann to think of something really good...

Keiko: Maybe something to see at night time of a cool show of some kind...?

Something like that to bring to Ann's attention.

Ann: Hey, what about fireworks?! A fireworks festival!

Ryuji: Oh yeah, it's this season, huh!

A firework at some type of festival to be happening this year sounds like a whole lot of fun to do.

Keiko: Fireworks? I haven't seen those in a long time...I want to do it!

Makoto: That sounds good to me.

From show to having a fun time on something else than eating too much sounds like a whole lots of fun to be doing.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko, your taste in beauty knows so well. It's hard to ignore the buffet but I'll take the beauties of summer. Still, I demand we feast during the festival as well.

They can still do that from the festival to be somewhere else.

Morgana: So you guys own a yukata? Will you wear a yukata?!

It was a type of komodo for men and women to wear...

Keiko: I don't have one yet...

Ryuji: Doesn't a firework festival sound good? You think so too, right Keiko? I think you three ladies will look hot in a yukata, right...?

For Makoto, Ann, and Keiko to get one to do the event, it sounds fun for Ryuji to see them in it and Yusuke, even more with Morgana.

Keiko: It does sound fun...Me in a yukata though...?

Yusuke: You'll be even lovelier in one, Ms. Keiko.

Ann: And I'll help you get a good one to wear, Keiko. Leave the fashion style to me and Makoto.

Makoto: We'll get you something on what suits you best.

For the two girls to help out Keiko, she won't be alone to get herself a very own yukata to have and wear at the festival.

Keiko: Thanks, Makoto. Ann.

Ryuji: All right, fireworks festival, it is! Let's look for a good one!

Now that's been taken care of the plan for later, the exams must be done for more studying to be done, so says Makoto herself.

Makoto: Study comes first, though. I won't let you off it and fail any of them. Are we clear?

Ryuji: Y-Yes, ma'am...

Yep, for Ryuji to try harder studying to pass another exam to be done. They get back to work while eating some snacks.

Keiko: Anyone hungry for some pizza?

Morgana: More for me please, Madame Keiko!

What a night this turn out to be, huh? But from planning and still finishing something was good for Keiko and the others...As they studied a lot after planning for the up coming firework festival to happen later this July month, it was all fine to have Makoto as part of the Phantom Thieves for her, Ann, and Keiko to get a yukata clothing; for Yusuke, Ryuji, and Morgana will be having the time of their lives. Elsewhere, someone's been listening in from a big bedroom with computers to eavesdrop on what Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto on the plans and studying on the whole thing to look like...

Ryuji: All right, fireworks festival, it is! Let's look for a good one!

Makoto: Study comes first, though. I won't let you off it and fail any of them. Are we clear?

Ryuji: Y-Yes, ma'am...

It doesn't show the face, but the back side looks like a young teen like their age with headphones and long orange hair, just who was she? For this girl does something to type something down and to be laughing a little to have some idea in mind. Yeah, she's more of a important character to come up in a bit...

Girl: Hmm...Maybe they can help me...

Strange, huh? So once that was all done, everyone goes home to rest up for the four and Keiko and Morgana both get read to go to bed for another school day tomorrow, once Keiko texts Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto to get back home just fine. She then gets another text message from Yuuki to have a blog to sound like a threat from someone saying it over and over again - "I'll kill him". Who was this person talking about? It was some girl student to try changing her heart later in Mementos, another request to be done.

Operation Quest - The Lovesick Cyberstalking Girl = Target (Yumeko Mogami)

Keiko: Come on, Morgana, let's go to sleep. We'll do another request from Yuuki to change this girl's heart later.

Morgana: Night, Madame Keiko.

And into sleep mode the two go in the bed...Sleeping soundly...Well, they would've for them along with Akechi soon come across each other from somewhere from the real world to be pull into a type of dream, huh? They're not the only ones...Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto also get dragged into something from it to get strapped into it all and Morgana 'in his other form', meaning that they're in the Metaverse somehow to have their spirits dragged into one unknown place.

Ryuji: Huh...? The hell's goin' on?

Ann: Ryuji? Yusuke? Makoto?

They all see each other to feel real on where they were in right now.

Yusuke: Why are we in the Metaverse?

Makoto: Aren't we all at home to be in our own beds and sleeping...? How did we get dragged in the Metaverse like this? None of this makes any sense.

So weird...But Morgana then sees the others to alert them on how this was happening to them besides Keiko who wasn't there right now.

Morgana: The two enemies of ours Queen Lilith and the Fallen God must've dragged us in this place.

Ryuji: The hell?! I didn't know they can to do that!

Morgana: Well, it's rare OK?! When those who have power like Shadows or Personas can have those type of abilities, they can create something to drag our souls from our dreams to take affect on anything they throw at us. If we die in our dreams of the Metaverse itself, then we die for real.

That didn't sound good at all!

Ann: Like in the movie Nightmare of Elm Street?!

Morgana: Don't panic, Lady Ann, unless we fight back before we do get killed...Let's find Madame Keiko, transform in to the Phantom Thieves, find out who's behind this mess, and fight back right-!

Before they could, something shows up a familiar type of Shadow for it to tie up Makoto, Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana to do something bad. With no way out to have its powers to cause some trouble on the other four, Yusuke manages to escape to transform in time.

Yusuke: Ann! Makoto! Ryuji! Morgana! I'm coming! Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Trying to fight back, the Shadow pushes Yusuke/Fox aside straight to a wall to be out cold badly for the others were now in danger...

Ryuji, Ann, and Makoto: Fox!

Morgana: What's going to happen to us now?!

Yusuke: …No.

And the Shadow does it to the other four as Jackie sees the horrors from the shadows of something weird was being shoved into them all; for Jackie makes a run for it as it tries finding Keiko to be somewhere and Witch too before it was too late, but will the little Persona find any of them or both in time...? Hard to say – but Keiko wakes up to find herself in the Metaverse to feel very real than just being in a dream.

Keiko: (Huh?! Where am I? How did I get in the Metaverse in my dreams besides Igor's Velvet Room?!Ah, no...! None of this isn't making any sense...)

She then felt some familiar powers of her friends to be in grave danger.

Keiko: Morgana, Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, and Makoto are here too?! But...how? They're in danger if I don't find them-!

Akechi: Princess?

Only to have things go from bad to worse...Keiko sees Akechi to be in the world too with powers like her to not know she and her friends are the Phantom Thieves. Oh, this was really bad.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...? Huh?! But how? How did you get here? Ah, my head! (Now he'll be put in real danger with me!)

Being confused, but that had to wait until everything can be fixed and sorted out somehow for no one will be left here to be killed in the Metaverse like this.

Akechi: What's happening, Keiko? One minute was in bed, and the next thing I knew...I woke up somewhere to feel like a dream! But it feel and looks real!

From there, Keiko goes up to Akechi to pinch his face a little to make him feel it being very real.

Keiko: Sorry, I just wanted to help you feel it.

He does to same to hugging Keiko a little...

Akechi: I wanted to feel it too. So, this is real. There has to be a way out of this place.

Keiko: (The least I can try to do is find the others, I can feel them in the Metaverse. But I need to keep Akechi safe with me...Maybe when I get everyone to then finding a way to become Phantom Thieves to get the person who needs his or her heart to change.)

Thinking to herself to do right away, Akechi didn't get what Keiko was going on.

Akechi: Excuse me...? Keiko, I know you're thinking of a way out-!

Keiko: Right! Akechi-Cun, let's have a look around in case we can find a way out together. I don't want to do this alone...

From holding hands and staying close to start finding Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Morgana to feel them out to be around the area somewhere.

Akechi: Very well. Let's start looking around. I guess both of our powers needed to come in handle...Let's get to it, Keiko. Don't let go.

Keiko: I won't. (This is all I can do for now is to keep Akechi-Cun by my side. To go as Joker next will have to wait once I see everyone else is safe.)

Off they go for Keiko and Akechi have a look around the strange Metaverse area to finding the person who's has a distorted heart to help this person out to the others that could be trouble, to have Keiko worried to be safe for Akechi to not be caught into all of this mess. Feeling dark, with goop all lover the place, to have things to look like sweets of many kinds, and some to not eat to smell very bad, to see other people imagine to look full and over stuffed to be too gross to see of them moaning in pain. Not a good thing to see.

Akechi: Why are these people eating so much...? This is painful to watch for me to make my stomach sick.

Keiko: (Is this what this person sees in his or her mind?) You're telling me...Ew...!

Hard to look at here, I know.

Akechi: You don't have to look at this, Princess. Just keep your eyes on me only. I don't blame you for others don't watch their weight sometimes.

From there, Keiko felt her friends to be nearby to get much closer to act like her and Akechi to stumble across it.

Keiko: (They're close!) I'll try to do that...Thanks.

With Keiko acting like for her and Akechi to look a little more to come across some huge black ball in the way, they stop to see someone familiar who was down for the count, being Yusuke as Fox.

Akechi: Who's that?

Keiko: (Yusuke's been hurt...!) It's Fox, from Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts...! And he's hurt! Fox!

For Akechi to see another Phantom Thief 'to be Keiko's friend Yusuke', she runs over to try to help him out.

Akechi: A Phantom Thief? Wait, Keiko-!

Keiko: Please, Akechi-Cun...! (Act like you want to help out someone, Keiko...) We have to save him. If he's hurt, then who knows what would've happened to the other members! Please! I can feel them being good people.

Akechi: People...? (Keiko...I have a feeling I can trust in her words of kindness.)

He doesn't do anything else but to see Keiko being kind to someone she 'barely' knows of. Yusuke comes to and sees Keiko to act like a stranger to her.

Yusuke: Young lady...You and your friend must leave here...hurry...before "he" finds you...on what he did to the other innocent victims...

Keiko: Victims... (The others didn't transform yet like Yusuke did. Maybe Morgana, but I don't see him anywhere to know he's not too far...) Akechi-Cun, we got a problem! Like us, the other people are trapped in this world for Fox and a few others arrived to the rescue and got hurt by something...

Akechi: What type of something?

Seeing from the other room with goop all over the grounds, Keiko and Akechi have a peek inside a little to see the horrors. Like the other people stuffing themselves with weird slime food, so were...Ryuji, Ann, and Makoto to be force fed to get...I don't know how to say this, but much bigger...For the three and Morgana to be the big black ball to look so huge 'in his other form as Mona' to feel really heavy.

Morgana: Oh...Hello...? Fox...? I can't anymore...I can't feel anything...

Keiko: (Morgana's over stuffed!) Mona! Ryuji! Makoto! Ann! Whatever's happens, the goop's making them over stuffed to death! Mona had a lot for the others to meet their ends!

What will happen...? Well for one...Akechi steps in to destroy all the tubes to free the others on his own without powers for Morgana, Yusuke, and Keiko to see.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko, forgive me...The enemy's too powerful to try over stuffing us with this disgusting food. It force it on the others to overcome the too many sweets and Morgana to most but me to end up being defeated...

So, that's what happened...

Morgana: Listen, Madame Keiko...Akechi shouldn't be here. Just get us out somewhere safe and deal with this mess before it comes back...!

Keiko: Not until you're all out of harms way, and then we'll go.

For Akechi and Keiko help out the other three to try getting some air, the hate themselves to look so big.

Makoto: Ah...My belly hurts...!

Ann: I look like a fat pig!

Ryuji: I'm so fat, man...So sleepy...

This is mess up for someone in the Metaverse to do something like this, for Keiko figures out how this person with a distorted heart knew about stopping the Phantom Thieves...

Keiko: Wait...eating too much from our weights... (We were being watched!) That's how this person knew, our enemy is making this happen to help this person out!

Akechi: Keiko. Your friends are going to be fine, unless we wake them up before they die from a heart attack in their sleep.

And with that, Keiko helps out Akechi to get Ryuji, Makoto, and Ann to all set up straight without choking on their own leftover foods. For them to be big, Morgana was ten times bigger for some people in this part of the Metaverse all ended up day in their dreams.

Keiko: You guys are going to be okay...I got all of you. Hey, Akechi-Cun, I just figured out of this target like the other ones and the three criminals who confess to their crimes that the Phantom Thieves do, this one makes too much fatty foods for others to enjoy it way too much until they can't eat no more.

Akechi: Hold on! I remember an article about one chef. He was good at his bakery goods to make money and make people happy in his family business. But an accident happened to have one staff member killed during work to be an accident of a fire to spread in the basement, the media blames it on the man to still make sweets today on his own, he was fired to lose everything. He wouldn't give up until he found proof from his cooking on who started the fire, it was some other member who put the temperature up too high, and loss in a mental hospital to think about over doing his sweets ever since.

And that's wrong with this man as a baker chef to be doing all of this...

Keiko: (So that's his reasons why he's doing this...!) And this is why this chef's trapping up and the Phantom Thieves on some of them are stuck in a battle?

The man shows up to trap Akechi, Keiko, and Yusuke right where the chef wanted them to be.

**Baker Shadow: Eat...Eat my meals, it'll make you happy...eat it all up to prove I'm good...Eat!**

From this man now turning into a familiar Shadow a Reserve Slime again 'to look gross' to be big, fat, and very goopy all over. For he force feeds people in their sleep to die from a heart attack; while also eating their souls. And how can Keiko transform into Joker to stop this thing to save someone's life and the others? Even Akechi?

Tayla: Persona # 55 – Slime

In the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, an ooze is a type of creature. This category includes such monsters as slimes, jellies, deadly puddings and similar mindless, amorphous blobs. They can be used by Dungeon Masters as enemies or allies of the player characters.

Many oozes dwell underground, and most secrete an acid from their skin that dissolves flesh and other materials rapidly. Oozes are essentially blind, but more than make up for that with an ability called "blind-sight," which allows them to discern nearby objects and creatures without needing to see them visually.

The appearance of Slimes in the Shin Megami Tensei series are stated to be the result of incomplete, faulty summons of demons. It comes as no surprise that Mara resembles a Slime in its botched summoning form.

Yusuke: Please leave here right away!

Morgana: We can't let this thing eat us...If it does, everyone dies in their sleep!

With everyone trapped...One help arrives of Jackie with some ice powers and Witch with her Persona Mochizuki have also tagged along, for all three came to the rescue to those two and Keiko's surprises to be happy to see. A friend in need to help out one another, right?

Keiko: (It's Jackie, Witch, and her Persona Mochizuki!)

Akechi: There's more of them!

Jackie was happy to freeze up Reserve to cause some trouble to fight them next.

Witch: Innocent bystanders, this is your chance to escape! I'll protect the other three and the weak on who's part of my team. Jack Frost, back me and Mochizuki up for me. We're going in. Hopefully Joker will show herself real soon once I mop the floor with this Shadow.

The three get ready to fight for Fox to rest up for a bit as Morgana uses his fat body to shield the other three.

Morgana: Stay close to me...I'll save you, friends!

Hang in there, Morgana. This gives Akechi and Keiko their chance to find a way out while this was going on.

Akechi: Come on, Keiko! This is our chance to find an exit and then getting the others out of here!

Keiko: (Be careful...) Okay, Akechi, let's go! Fox and Mona, you two stay put with the other three! We're coming right back.

Leaving Witch and Jackie to fight on against Reserve itself.

**Reserve:** **I'll make you all fat...Like me...! All to enjoy the tastiness of being big...! To prove to you all that I'm good! And for me to eat you up in the end!**

Witch: Time to go on a diet, pal...!

It was fighting time!

Yusuke: I'll join you soon once I recover a little... (Ms. Keiko...Please aid us when you can, get Akechi out of here first...!)

And it begins! A fight for Witch and Jackie gives it their all against Reserve for it to have many forms of its goop to not eat or get really huge in a nasty way for Fox and Mona to watch it all happen...while the other three were shielded from harms way; Keiko and Akechi look around the other parts of the room to try finding an exit to be anywhere to not be so easy to find. Only things to get much worse for one of the enemies shows up for the to be the male Fallen God to be happy to see Keiko and laughing in his evil way.

**?: Ah...I thought I see you again, Keiko Amamiya.**

The sound of them man gives Keiko the chills to remember him way too well.

Keiko: You...from my nightmares!

Same with Akechi to recognize the same voice too.

Akechi: That voice with the she-monster...! It's you! What do you want with my Princess?!

For now, let's call this one the 'Fallen One' for the time being until we get his full real name.

**Fallen One: Your princess? So you're the boy who's trying to take away the human girl I'm in love with. Good thing I found a fool with a distorted heart to take care of one thing for me while I do the other to get close to you. Well, if you don't like me taking Keiko away from you, it'll be very useful for me, or I'll remove you by force...like so.**

From one powerful kick from Fallen One to move really fast on Akechi to go down for the count.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun!

Trying to aid her boyfriend, Fallen One moves in front of Keiko to have her all for himself.

**Fallen One: Now I have you all to myself.**

Keiko: (He's too fast!)

How could she escape from this mess now...?

Akechi: Run away, Princess!

**Fallen One: Shut up, boy! She's mine and not yours to be called "princess"! What does she see in you?! You make me sick just seeing you perfect sad ways to make a good life with a girl you knew a few months ago to fall in love with, and what for? What a waste of time. Me however, I take what I love to make a woman fall for me in seconds...This is who I am.**

Trying to fire a powerful energy blast at Akechi, Keiko jumps in to shield her lover from any danger to be in to.

Keiko: Stop!

Akechi: Keiko...Why did you do that?!

Keiko: I...I won't let anything happen you...He has to try killing me first.

Akechi: Don't do it...!

A brave a risky move, but like Keiko's boyfriend to protect him and her friends from any type of danger.

**Fallen One: Keiko, is stupid move, but I can never get mad at you my beautiful flower. I'll just kick some sense into this boy instead...I'm doing this for us, Keiko, I love you after all...**

Trying to use his feet to kick Akechi's body to have Keiko, he then grabs hold of the Fallen One's leg to bite on it really hard to really hurt.

Akechi: Hey, asshole...! Keiko's not yours to force to love you!

**Fallen One: Let go of me!**

Throwing him aside for Keiko to shield him again, they got away from Fallen One to come back for them some more, this gives Keiko a chance to transform once she hides Akechi somewhere and acts like she'll be hiding too.

Keiko: That's the least let a move like that keep this Fallen One away from us. Akechi, we better hide.

Akechi: Keiko, go hide. I'll slow him down for you. I won't let your life be put in danger again. And for once, I'm hoping one of the Phantom Thieves will come to the rescue right now.

She does that to do so right away.

Keiko: (Here's my chance!) Akechi, you can't stop this mad man alone! I don't love him and he just comes at me and tries to kill you...

Akechi: It'll be fine, my princess. I have some doubt about the Phantom Thieves, but more bad enemies like that slime thing and this freakin' bastard who gets between our love! Go, Keiko, I keep hold of this mad man for you and don't come out until I come back.

Another risky move to do, Keiko does it to have a chance for her other self to go save her boyfriend right away. With Fallen One approaches and Witch and Jackie taking one Reserve alone for the others to be in danger, Keiko had no other choice and to aid everyone else as Joker. And Keiko Amamiya stays in hiding.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...Please don't die on me...! (Okay, it's show time.) Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Transforming in time for Akechi to out run Fallen One a bit more to keep away from Keiko's hiding spot 'or so he thought', he was ready to kill someone who was trying to take Keiko away from him 'insane like to think so'. His Keiko?! I mean, come on! Coming in really fast to try stabbing Akechi right in his heart for him to try shoving the Shadow enemy away.

**Fallen One: This time, Keiko won't be able to save you from me...**

Akechi: I can take care of myself!

Touching the sword made Fallen One to get electrocuted to drop his weapon, for...Akechi powers up to have a sword type of light weapon to unleash and use it on the Fallen One to be pushed aside to get hit and he was down for the count. Wow! He just did that on his own.

**Fallen One: How the hell did you do that...?!**

Almost trying to get up, he was slow down from Keiko/Joker's daggers to stop this enemy from going anywhere else.

Akechi: Another Phantom Thief...You're Joker.

First time seeing Joker to make a scene, and Akechi was one of the people to try to learn about them to getting them arrested if he has to.

Keiko: Enough! Hurting any bystanders is low for any living creature, even yourself as my new enemy to stalk an innocent high school girl. And having other people in danger from a gluttony man is low to use for your own twisted games! Step away from the detective!

Nice way to play a different role like this...For Fallen One moves away to see the leader of the Phantom Thieves as the enemy to not care who it was to be his lover, to move away from fighting for today. Until he appears again.

**Fallen One: Beaten by a rival of the girl we both love, but for me to have...And then stopped by another one who's the enemy of mine, this night has turned out to be troublesome...Whatever. I'm done. I'll leave the other guy to over stuff the rest while I find and wait for Keiko to appear again. Must've got out of the dream Metaverse...What a bummer. And remember this, boy, we're far from done! I will kill you next time! Count on it.**

And there goes one of the two enemies of the Phantom Thieves, Jackie, Witch, and now Akechi since he mess with him and his lover to take away. Fallen One will return again to have it all to kill anyone else who's in his way. For Joker to see Akechi to do something special, they looked at each other, to then go help out the others to be in a big hurry.

Keiko: (Akechi-Cun...You did something to have powers like I did, you stopped Fallen One...) Listen, you get to safety! There are other people in danger with my two comrades I have to go aid, so get to safety-!

Akechi: Wait! You're Joker, correct? Let me come with you. That slime thing can't be stopped by you alone! If you want me to stop you Phantom Thieves someday, then I have to see through this until the end! Please! My girlfriend's safe here knowing I can do more with my help.

He rushes back to the area on foot to feel fine moving around for Keiko had no choice but to let Akechi tag along.

Keiko: Then stay next to me. (Akechi, whatever you just did to fight back, you have powers like I do too, like another Persona-user as Igor told me about...To protect and to have on my side, is that true?) Hey! Wait up!

Getting back for Morgana was defending Ryuji, Makoto, and Ann long enough from Reserve still fight off against Witch and Jackie to have no affect on the Shadow to trapping them two and the Persona Mochizuki to be next to get fatten up with the goop trapping them...Only for Keiko to step in to stop Reserve just in time.

Morgana: Joker's here...! (You did it!)

Yusuke: Joker? (You're unharmed, Ms. Keiko. Thank goodness.)

Witch: Joker?!

Freeing the other three, for this Shadow wants to stop Keiko for interfering.

**Reserve: Who dares interrupt my desert meals?! Who?!**

Akechi: Don't move!

With Akechi's gun out to act like the detective who fights for the law, and Keiko as Joker to fight back to show Reserve who's boss...

Keiko: We won't let you hurt my friends...Time to go on a diet. Persona!

Having Pixie's healing skills to recover Yusuke for him to join in and feeling a lot better now to aid his leader, Akechi, Witch, and Jackie to stop this person's distorted heart.

Yusuke: I'm glad you're here, Joker. It's enough to be healed so I can do this to the slime's ugliness. Aqua Typhoon!

From the power of water, allowed Jackie's ice to freeze up Reserve all over, to try breaking free...only for Akechi's gun shots 'with his powers combined' slows it down from going anywhere else. From there, Witch's deadly cuts to moving really fast, then Morgana has Ryuji, Makoto, and Ann with enough strength to push big Morgana's body right at the enemy.

Morgana: On three, everyone, push me towards the Shadow.

With them working hard to withstand the pain of their overweight for a bit longer, they get it down.

Ryuji: One...!

Makoto: Two...!

Ann: Three...!

And one push, rolls Morgana down on top of Reserve's entire fatty body with another one.

Morgana: CHARGE!

A powerful elbow hit makes this one puke out lots of goop for the food of Reserve's was gone to turn back into a Baker Shadow after that. Nice one! Allowing Keiko, Yusuke, Witch, and Jackie to surround the man from going anywhere.

Akechi: Don't kill him!

Thinking that the Phantom Thieves were nothing but outlaws to him, he had the wrong idea to think differently...

Keiko: Wait! You're name's Goro Akechi, right? The ace detective who knows little to know the real truth to still hold the law on us? We're on your side to fight for justice and we don't kill the innocence ones like this thing to change their hearts, while the real bad guys go to jail. Watch, we know what we're doing. (Trust me, Akechi-Cun, you'll learn more and how we work little by little.)

Seeing that Ryuji, Ann, and Makoto had no choice but to play along, they watched to know Akechi was in this strange new life now. For him to help out to see where the next part goes...

**Baker Shadow: All I wanted to do...is to make sweets...enjoy it to be fat...so I won't be blamed...**

Keiko: But that's not how you can live. A lot of over eating can kill lots of people if they don't exercise a lot or watch what they eat.

**Baker Shadow: But the accident made people hate me and my food...**

Akechi: It was all a overcooked bread which cause the fire for no one didn't see it coming. But it happened that can't be overlooked. They didn't know at first, but my men in the police force knew later from the truth to talk to you about it...We overlooked it all to now know of an accident happened only, not something to be made for someone to get killed over. The family kept the place going until your return. They all love your sweets still. There's no point of hurting others to make them fat. You can still change.

Like this man to be feeling weak with nothing to eat on to try to do it, this is how he sees the world to do if this keeps up.

**Baker Shadow: A food overcooked cause fire...? Not me murdering anyone...? They eat my sweets...They love it...**

Sounds like he's starting to see the truth now.

Keiko: Yes! And listen, sir...You want to get out to tell the whole thing to still make a change and bake some more? Then do it. And have others think about their weights to make them move happy before you step over the line to ruin your health. Enjoy some snacks once in a while for you to still eat right. That's all you have to do next.

Akechi: I'll tell you what. Tomorrow, we'll work on something on your release to make a come back at your store, all of it. As for me Goro Akechi, and I'll handle the rest. You won't be charge at all, but you will make something for men and women to lose weight on something a little sweet and to still taste good.

Wow, Akechi knew what he was doing. For that Baker Shadow wants a change for him to be doing it all and Keiko allows it to change his heart while there was still time left.

**Baker Shadow: Okay, I understand...Make a change with food but still do it in the future. No more mistakes and no more fat.**

This was Keiko/Joker's chance.

Keiko: And now comes the good part...Flaming Heart!

From one side of Keiko's mask, makes this Baker Shadow's dark side go away in seconds to change a lot to do something back in the real world first thing tomorrow...

**Baker Shadow: I feel fit already? Wow! I love it! I can still enjoy some snacks a little and still eat well to work out so wonderfully. I know of a good sweet to do that's less fattening to get to it right away! Thanks again!**

With him back to leaving the Metaverse...Everything goes back to normal for Jackie and Witch did a good job.

Witch: So, he appeared tonight...Jackie, better keep your eyes open. And for every other Phantom Thieves who are here today, good work. Until we meet again, I'm out...

I guess he found her first lead so far to keep on going, same with Jackie. As Yusuke sees Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, and Morgana turning back to their normal sizes again.

Yusuke: Look...Joker saved you all and the young baker's life to lose all the fat out all of you.

It was true, for one other trouble was solved for tonight in a dream-like state in the Metaverse.

Ryuji: Hells yeah! I'm back to normal!

Ann: Oh, my beautiful body...! I'm so happy!

Makoto: I'll never overdo on what I eat ever again, even if I tried to.

Morgana: Yea! I'm small again!

For Keiko to do another fine job, there was a lot to be done later on.

Keiko: (Thanks again, Jackie and Witch. We saved our lives again and stopped Fallen One a little who wants me, the other me and not as Joker. Still, for me and Akechi-Cun has seen the enemies so far to be stopped and the group having Witch's little sister to be Jackie's human master. We have to get the last four gems right away!) Mona! Fox! You''re both fine. And the others are unharmed too. Well done.

They play along for Yusuke gives the sign to leave the place to finally find a way out, thanks to Witch's help leaving them a trail.

Yusuke: It's all in a days work, Joker.

Morgana: Let get the four innocent bystanders out of here and get out of this place.

Akechi: Wait! I need to have a word with you three. Ann, Makoto, and Ryuji...I'm happy to see all of you are back to normal. That's good.

They go along with it saying how happy they all are...Yeah, that. And what does Akechi have to say to them? Well, more like for them to be playing along.

Keiko: (I know we all felt Akechi's powers just now to get to it later, but not now...) And what's that, Detective?

Akechi: You...All did well today, I'm glad to witness everything. I'll keep my eyes on you sometimes to help out, and see where this goes from time to time. I got powers too like me and my girlfriend. I'll explain more about it later. And I'll put some good words about the Phantom Thieves if you let me get some reports back, like...from you, Joker, you are the leader after all. Do so, and more fans will look up to you, other than I still stand by the law. I'm not changing my mind yet, but I can tell you are on our side. I see that now. Just keep this between us only.

They have to do it too for them to keep a good word for Akechi to see more sometimes...

Keiko: Yes, Detective, it was all in a days work. We have to go get going now...As for you girlfriend...

Akechi: She escaped, I know because you helped her out didn't you, Joker? Thank you. I'll go see her later. For now, let's leave this dream world.

The others agreed with Akechi to go first to return to sleep in his bed to rush out at night to check on Keiko next, and then the others do one at a time to get back to their own beds for Jackie to wave to them good-bye until they meet again later after tonight and the dream-like Metaverse area.

Morgana: We'll talk more later, okay? Let's go home and sleep for now. The nightmare from one distorted heart from the baker's over of a little bonus we got from some money and a treasure. Worth it. Good night!

Ryuji: I'm just glad I don't have to look like another Homer Simpson in real life.

Ann: I can't wait for more photo shooting with my nice looking body.

Yusuke: And this is why I don't eat too much fatty foods.

Makoto: Next time, let's be careful what we say when we're not being watched by our real enemies.

With all four back went first and out of the Metaverse, Keiko was the last one to join with the little cat-like creature to get some sleep too and wait for her boyfriend to arrive. Once back in the real world to wake up and Morgana 'same with the others back in the real world'; Keiko hears a knocking on the door to get out of bed, runs downstairs, and answers it to see Akechi to see each other both alive and well.

Akechi: Princess...

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...

They stared, touched faces with their hands, feel things to be real, and they weren't in a nightmare no more.

Akechi: Is this a dream? I don't want to lose you again from the monsters trying to take you away from me...And these powers...

Keiko: Akechi, I get what you're going through. I'm glad the few members of the Phantom Thieves helped us out, stop the monster, and saved someone from making things worse...

Soon, Akechi was smiling to have Keiko to smile as well, for them hugging each other and Keiko to be crying for Akechi to not let go of his lover.

Keiko: AKECHI! Please stay over here! I had an awful dream and with finals coming up for me, I'm scared...!

Akechi: It's okay, Keiko, I'm here for you. I also can't sleep...I'll be there for you so you can. Both you and I.

Keiko: Thank you so much... (And little by little, we'll solve the case of your powers and more about our nightmares later. But for right now, I want you by my side, Akechi-Cun. I don't want to lose you...) Come on, let' s get back to bed.

With them resting and Morgana was happy to see, they all get some needed sleep. Lucky for time to be slow in the real world, it was only five minutes for the whole thing to all go down. So that was good to sleep well throughout the rest of the night. For Morgana, with Keiko and Akechi sleep near the bed to have enough room and holding each other closely.

Akechi: (My Princess, I won't let him take you away from me again. And the gift I have might me a sign on what I can do like the Phantom Thieves can, I have to learn more...Only then I'll hold the law when I'm around or stop them if I must and still protect the woman who I'm in love with.)

From there, Akechi kisses Keiko to get some needed rest.

Akechi: I love you...

And from today, there was a lot for Morgana to remember it all to tell Keiko and the other four all about it later.

Morgana: (Meeting one of the two enemies from Madame Keiko's dreams came at her, to put Akechi's life in danger. And attacking us in a dream-like state of the Metaverse to be dragged into? We all could've been killed in our sleep! Like Witch said, these group of business people aren't playing around...Whoever's really behind it all. And from Akechi, he had powers like we all do to fight back. But how? After tonight, we won't be dragged from our sleep ever again. We have to fight back since we changed another one's heart by luck, who knows what other tricks do they have in mind next is beyond me.)

The next morning, the baker man gets taken care for and back in business later to have a fruit flavor type of drinks to help men, women, children, and some animals to have a good diet to be a big hit on sale at the bakery shop thanks to Akechi's help. All was better now. Also, an important lesson must be learn. Besides not to talk if you're being spied on for others to learn on not eating too much that might kill you? That and...Be sure to watch your weight at all times as you get older. From eating right, eating some certain amount of snacks like sweets too, and working out well can help you live longer with a good shape for your body. No kidding! Ha! :) Do that, and it'll help out a lot. More next time...


	56. The Festival

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 56 - The Festival

Well...Yeah, last night turned out to be a mess you know? But Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Morgana, and Akechi got out alive if it wasn't for Witch and Jackie's help to come across Fallen One to still save the baker with a distorted heart of his bakery. And...I'm not going on the last part on the other four to almost got big, and more of them being dragged in the other part of the Metaverse world to be put in your dreams. How...? Seems that Fallen One and Queen Lilith did something to absorb the others a bit more than setting up traps.

**Lilith: Well? How did it go?**

Knowing its an enemy to be a woman to be in the shadows to not show her fast but to be a demon to be sitting down.

**Fallen One: It almost went well to finish them off, but their leader showed up to save the humans and a few of the other Phantom Thieves. I was close though of having Keiko and killing off her boyfriend.**

**Lilith: Come again?! You failed?!**

Not sounding so happy about it to make Lilith very mad, the Fallen One only listens to he and the real boss to still aid Shido to be used for good reasons only to do whatever he wants.

**Fallen One: Sorry. Look, I'll get her to be mine and get rid of this Goro Akechi and the Phantom Thieves in any way for all the worlds to belong to us all. I guess that plan back fired. May be if I try something else?**

Seeing from the videos on what they did so far on the battles for Queen Lilith and Fallen One to see what they can do next.

**Lilith: No more killing them in their dreams from using a fallen victim. So not again, however...I like to see them more in battle. Remember to follow Shido for now until the boss says so, my boss...You can get the girl to stop her boyfriend for all I care, while I need some more power to see the Phantom Thieves' down fall, let see them fight another victim alone to leave them a little present.**

Showing another Brightful Gem 'being the fourth one' – Brightful Gem of Green to let out to use for Lilith wanted to watch them some more until she makes another move.

**Fallen One: The Green of the Brightful Gems? What are you-?**

**Lilith: Don't question me, you idiot. Let them have this one. Even if they get it all, they'll make the Eternal Pearl for us to take away once they get it over and done with. For now, keep watch for me in Mementos if you have to, and leave the rest to me.**

He goes along with it from Lilith's word to do so until further notice to look at a photo of Keiko to rip the one with Akechi in it.

**Fallen One: Fine, I'll be in the other room if you need me. I'm still going to invade them in their dreams...Keiko's most of all...**

**Lilith: Just keep it down in there to not picture me too ugly from scaring them.**

**Fallen One: Yeah, yeah.**

For him to leave Lilith be for now, she had other plans of her own to please her "boss" whoever he really was besides Shido. Whatever what's going on with Fallen One 'to not know his real name yet' and Queen Lilith are up to no good.

**Lilith: Oh, Boss...I promise we'll change everything real soon, just leave everything to me...**

Year 20xx

Day # 93 – July 7/11th – Monday

From Akechi walking with Keiko to the train station to get to school while he does the same on a different line and then working on other things, as Morgana to be hiding in her school bag to say something to her about her boyfriend from last night.

Morgana: Madame Keiko...Oh, right. People can hear me meow only, I'll try to whisper so please listen to me very carefully. About last night to talk about, the enemy can listen in to drag our souls to the Metaverse from stuffing Makoto, Ryuji, Lady Ann, and myself to eat so much...Just thinking about it makes me feel sick. And Akechi's a lot like you are to stop one of the two enemies, one calling itself the Fallen One...He wants you to love and having him killed, although he works for the police, he might put in a good word about us to see how much our work happens a whole lot more. So it sounds good, but you need to protect him as Joker to be safe from other Shadows. I'm just telling you this, Madame Keiko, because none of us want to see anyone else get hurt. That's all I wanted to say for now.

Keiko was already aware of the whole thing, to keep in mind to protect Akechi at al time. As they make it at the train station to spend a bit more time together while going through their days.

Akechi: How are you feeling, Princess? Did you sleep well from the nightmare we both had.

Keiko: I did thanks to you, Akechi-Cun. And yeah, I think my friends had the same dream we did...And the other Phantom Thieves saved all of us.

Akechi: Yeah, we better not tell anyone else to keep this whole thing to ourselves. I did get a report of the baker to ask for me to work something out to get his job back...After all, the Phantom Thieves did saved his life.

That they did for Keiko to know they're good to prove Akechi on one important thing - for they are a lot more to fighting justice on the good side and not the bad one.

Keiko: They did? I did see a little before leaving the place, I only seen a little to tell of their good side.

Akechi: Yeah, and hopefully they're not part of the mental shutdowns...I need to observe them a bit more. But I'm doing this more for you, Keiko?

Keiko: Me...? (Oh, right...When I was trying to aid Yusuke. And that Fallen One was trying to get to me for I needed to save Akechi's life was even scarier, to also see my friends get fed to death.)

She was for Keiko to show her bravery and kindness for her friends and risking her life to protect Akechi from Fallen One.

Akechi: It is. You can tell that someone's good. You're smart to even risk your life for some strangers and mine, I just don't want it to happen to you again...Putting your life in danger, you had me very worried.

For him to hug Keiko to love the feeling Akechi is holding her.

Keiko: Oh, I'm really sorry Akechi. I'll try to be more careful. I want to save lives.

Akechi: And I do too, Keiko. We better get to our schools and I'll see you later. Have a good day.

Keiko: Bye, Akechi-Cun, see you later.

With them taking separate trains to get their schools easier. For Keiko and Morgana hear from other people to talk about Junya's arrest to stop his drug selling from his mafia gang to go down one by one afterwards...And the Phantom Thieves are making it big for themselves to be told from Shujin Academy students and teachers; from Keiko to pass in Mr, Hiruta's class again to do well in studying for Morgana loves her skills to be the other brains of the team and as leader. After learning of the fireworks festival to be happening within a week or a few days. And for the school to finally end for today, as Keiko and Morgana go to see Makoto on how she was doing since last night.

Morgana: It looks like Makoto's feeling a bit better since she, Ryuji, and Lady Ann texted you, Madame Keiko. And Yusuke to recover from those injuries is a good sign. A bit scared, but they're all be just fine.

Keiko: They are and that is a good thing...How goes it, Makoto? How are you feeling?

She sees to be herself to no freak out as much since Keiko, Yusuke, Morgana, Witch, Jackie, and Akechi too saved her, Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana's lives.

Makoto: Keiko. And hello to you as well, Morgana.

Morgana: Hi.

Makoto: Listen, Keiko, can we talk somewhere else like from outside of the school's courtyard please? I'm fine to talk. And it has nothing to do with the dream. But...Ann might need to be check on later from her weight worrying.

I think that's something Keiko can do with Ann later on, but first comes Makoto to be feeling just fine.

Keiko: I'll do it for her. Then let's you and I go talk outside first.

They go outside of the school of the courtyard to talk for Keiko and Makoto as Morgana listens in.

Makoto: Hey, Keiko. I have a question to ask you. Is that OK?

Keiko: Ask away.

Makoto: Up until now, I've been the quintessential honor student. I believe I've been handling my position as student council president with ease as well. A-And I don't mean that in a boasting way, that's simply how I've thought about it...But in the end, I was unable to make any kind of impact with either Suzui-san or Kaneshiro. Turns out there's no use for a rule-abiding student when things get rough. Now that I'm a member of this team, I want to do everything I can to help you all. All my studying up to this point has kept me quite narrow-minded. I think...I-I will need to broaden my horizons somewhat.

Wanting to do so much more for Makoto to do more than studying hard to be part of the team, for Keiko to be supporting her friend.

Keiko: More things to be done...Nice going, advisor.

In a good way of putting it with such kind words...

Makoto: Advisor...? Me? Hmph, all right. My first step will be to learn more about the other students. But...I struggle with that. There seem to be a disparity between my tastes and those of my peers...

Keiko: But that's not true, Makoto. You can do a lot more if you just be yourself.

Trying to cheer her friend up for Keiko to be kind of helping out Makoto from other things to do in school, as the student council president.

Makoto: Really, Keiko? I hope you're right...But I don't even know where people like to go for fun...It would be nice to have a grasp of such concepts. Plus, the student council must be responsible for understanding the student body they serve, right? I-I don't mean that in a surveillance way, I jut want to know them as people. I may be a Phantom Thief, but that's no excuse for me to start ignoring my presidential duties.

Keiko: Everyone has to do something different.

Getting back to the topic at hand next.

Makoto: Now, back to the topic at hand...Where do people usually go for fun?

Keiko: Well, there's...Movies, karaoke, or arcades. How do you feel about seeing a movie at the movie theaters?

Makoto: Hmmm...I enjoy the movies myself, sometimes. I think I'd prefer somewhere I'm unfamiliar with...Karaoke is fun, but not doing it with two people...Oh, I know! How about the arcade? I've never actually been to one. Do you think you can take me?

First time to not be in a arcade before for Makoto, sad huh? Well, this will be her first time for Keiko to take her into one.

Keiko: You never been at the arcade, Makoto? Wow...!

Makoto: Well, will you? I'm not sure if it will broaden my horizon per se, but simply studying won't get me anywhere.

Keiko: Then let's go there right now.

Sounds like a plan to go do right away.

Makoto: Thank goodness...I think I would have been totally lost in there had I gone by myself. Well, Keiko, let's get going.

Taking a train ride down down for Keiko and Morgana showed Makoto the best arcade places and games in the area to look a whole lot of fun.

Keiko: Well...Welcome to the arcade, the best one we got not so far to get to on train.

She already was amazed just to see the things around this girl.

Makoto: So, this is where everyone comes to enjoy themselves...There are more girls here than I excepted.

Morgana: And she's never been in a arcade before until now.

It was a a shooting game for Makoto to spot.

Makoto: Hey, over there...

Keiko: A shooting game?

Makoto: Yeah, this one. You play by aiming the gun at the screen, right? That actually seems somewhat realistic...

Keiko: (First time to play some video games here.) You should try it, it'll be a fun experience to do.

Makoto: I-If it's okay with you, Keiko...Do you think you can teach me?

Keiko: Sure.

The two girls give it their all to play a shooting video game together as they shoot a lot of enemies at the screen to point out and to kill as many as they could, they didn't stop for anything. For Keiko was good at it, but Makoto was doing way better.

Makoto: I did it!

Morgana: She's beaten your high score, Madame Keiko! Amazing!

That she did for Keiko came in second place still for Makoto to come in first.

Keiko: You're good!

Makoto: Oh, I guess I am...So this is how it is.

Keiko: You're a real gamer, Makoto. (For her first time, she was really good at it.)

In a good way to say to a newbie, Makoto did good.

Makoto: Of course, that was just a game, but...I wonder if I could apply some of the techniques I learned during battle.

That could work out for Makoto to learn a lot more and maybe some of the others too like Keiko does.

Keiko: You're sharp to come up with these things.

Makoto: Yeah...Perhaps going somewhere I don't normally frequent is what helped me come up with that idea. You know, Keiko, it may only be a little bit...But I think I'm starting to understand how people pass time. Interesting. I would never even thought about coming here before.

Keiko: Then you should do it a lot more to show the brand new side of you, Makoto, it helps me out too.

Makoto: I...Hey, Keiko, do you think you can help me out again later? I might be able to give the team more ideas if I can gain increased knowledge outside of my studies.

More ideas can work for Makoto if Keiko helps her out from time to time.

Keiko: Sounds good to me. We're friends now, right? I'll help you out.

Makoto: Keiko, you're like another sister type of friend I ever had to be there since my Big Sis is so busy...Not enough time for me but too much work. I need to live up to your expectations now that I've taken up your time.

Keiko: It's fine, I always wanted a sister...You're a good person I always knew you were and a great member of the team.

Makoto: Perhaps it won't be immediately...but I'm sure I can be of use. Friends forever?

The two hugged it out and laugh together to grow stronger in their friendship and teamwork.

Keiko: Friends forever, Makoto. (I can sense a strong resolve from Makoto...)

Tayla: Once again, huh? Another fast forward back to the present time for Keiko tells Sae more about her little sister Makoto. To be another brainy type of member to the team and knowing that the Phantom Thieves must do in battle or not in order to win. All of this made Sae question her own little sister got away with it all up to this point. For more details on enemies to learn about wasn't so hard without Makoto around to do something about it before charging in.

Sae: There must've been people who obstructed your actions as the Phantom Thieves. You managed to overcome them because you had someone who specialized in analyzing enemies...Isn't that right!?

Now back to the past...For Keiko has another slot open for Makoto of her confidant to be unlocked of their team and friendship combined.

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Priestess Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

Tayla: Priestess Arcana # 16 - Makoto Niijima

Originally named the Popess, portrayed as an old woman with an open book, the Priestess Arcana is a symbol of hidden knowledge or other untapped power, wisdom, female mystery and patience when it appears in tarot readings.

Game play-wise, the Personas of the Priestess Arcana are commonly associated with healing and support attributes. Mythological figures of the Priestess Arcana are usually crone archetypes, goddesses of wisdom, witches, female mages, or priestess figures themselves.

Individuals associated with the Priestess Arcana are usually quiet, reserved, hardworking, and very intelligent. They are often modest and shy, and won't open up to the protagonist until much later in their Social Links as compared with other characters.

Now Makoto had another thing to say to Keiko next...

Makoto: By the way, Keiko, you went to the red-light district when you were chasing after Kaneshiro, right? I'd like to go there as well. No! N-Not for my own purposes...

Keiko: OK...? (She doesn't have to be shy to tell me these things.)

Makoto: To tell you the truth, I recently got a report that one of our students was spotted there...I'm skeptical, but...I'd like to confirm firsthand for myself.

Keiko: Yeah, I can help you out on that as well, Makoto.

Whatever's going on with the students being there differently, it can't be good news at all.

Makoto: Well, it's getting late. Let's go home. I hope Sis will see more brighter side of me to have fun and work hard...

Keiko: Is that who you want to have her heart changed if you want to...? If anything were to happen to Sae?

Seems like Makoto wants Sae to change a lot differently from it.

Makoto: Well, if it ever happens. I just want to save her if I have to...Well, see you later, Keiko.

Keiko: See you, Makoto, and everything's going to be fine.

As they leave back to their own homes for Makato to hang in there, and Keiko and Morgana returning at Leblanc to help Sojiro out again to ask her about something.

Sojiro: You're doing well studying with your friends, Keiko?

Keiko: I am. Having them help me out and Akechi to test me sometimes. (He's too good to notice what I do sometimes.)

Sojiro: It's good you're trying to pass your high school. Keep at it.

No problems there to say the least that Sojiro was just checking on Keiko...Then Keiko and Morgana go to some restaurant to help out Ann with her studies and get something to eat, also to check on her since last night to not freak out so much to not becoming fat completely. For them to be doing well and eating fine, there was nothing to worry about at all. It was all something for Keiko to save the others from almost choking to their dooms.

Keiko: (It looks like Ann's doing well...)

Morgana: Madame Keiko, say something to Lady Ann.

With Morgana pawing at Keiko to check on her friend to say something not stay silent studying.

Keiko: Right. Ah, Ann, hey...How have you been feeling since last night? Scary, huh? Morgana's a bit grossed out but well in the then, same with Ryuji and Makoto. And you from the weight thing, good thing I stopped it with Yusuke's help so that won't happen again, right?

And finally...Ann says something to Keiko.

Ann: Keiko, I'm well...I'm glad you came to save all of us...I thought I was going to die from the horrible thing I didn't want to turn into. Even though I love sweets, I'll be a bit more careful on what I eat just in case.

Keiko: To not have that type of dream to feel real of almost becoming one, I get it. Anyways, let's get to studying. Nothing's better than doing it with a friend.

Ann: It is. I'll be fine, Keiko, really. Now please help me out with this math problem here.

Good, Ann was going to be just fine.

Keiko: Try this one... (Good, I'm glad Ann's her plain old self.)

Morgana: Lady Ann is prettier every day I see her to not even change her beauty.

You said it, Morgana. Ann just needed someone to talk to to feel a bit better although scared for everyone to get of this mess alive, it was good to not become a huge person, even to know what you should eat. Calling it a day for the two girls headed on home to get some sleep with more school tomorrow.

Year 20xx

Day # 94 – July 7/12th – Tuesday

Another day to getting the school for Keiko and Morgana ride on the train, to hear other people talk about how they love the Phantom Thieves and students to rest their fates in their hands to change the bad people's hearts. Yeah, we got a lot going on here, huh? That's very good. As the day goes by for Keiko to do well in Mr. Inui' class to study some more for the school to finally end for today...

Keiko: What a day...

Morgana: Be sure you'll be ready for your exams, Madame Keiko. We don't want our leader to not work to have trouble passing your grades at school.

Keiko: I won't forget, Morgana.

The two then go to the Shibuya area of the Underground Walkway to meet up with Yusuke to check out his art works at a church to see such beauty to look well, and to see Yusuke was doing well since he was looking at some of it that were all over the walls.

Yusuke: Isn't it beautiful, Ms Keiko? Such beauty of these fine art works.

It sure was...

Morgana: Pretty...

Keiko: It is nice to look at them...How are you feeling, Yusuke?

From art working watching, he seems to be his normal self.

Yusuke: I'm fine. It's so nice of you to worry about me, Ms. Keiko. So kind of you...I was lucky to overcome from not getting over fed. To watch Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, and Makoto to be in so much pain...I felt like this would be the end, to be eaten in such ugliness.

Keiko: I don't blame you on the gross out parts there. I think you eat well like me with me to keep my looks the same...

Yusuke: Let us keep at it then, to enjoy meals and work out to enjoy life. And still eat healthier, the trick is to resist the ones that tries to kill you.

From the art work to look fine, it makes sense just thinking about on what happened last night to be more careful without the force feeding part.

Keiko: (Good point...) Then let's make sure we all watch our diets sometimes.

Yusuke: The others will thank me for the many tips on how to eat better later.

Keiko: I'm sure they wouldn't mind.

During the time at the church for Yusuke to examine more of the paintings on the walls.

Yusuke: Our prior theme, love...It proved to be quite useful for me indeed. Besides your true beauty, Ms. Keiko. After our enlightening session, I once again attempted to paint. However, nothing I put on the canvas was to my satisfaction...Before the gods of art, I am naught but lost sheep...

Keiko: You mean from the old saying from the babel?

Well, something along the lines there.

Yusuke: Ah yes, lost sheep! I have come here with you for precisely that reason. Our theme today shall be anguish! But in my version, the lovely Ms. Keiko's addition.

Okay, back up a little to not go too far please...

Keiko: Why me, Yusuke? (Here we go again...)

Yusuke: Ill be gentle as a paint the brushes of my works, I promise. I shall paint the anguish Christ felt as he bore the sins of mankind! And you, Ms. Keiko, will be a bystander of the man who has fallen himself from the background to make it more life-like.

But before Yusuke could even get started to look around the church a bit more.

Morgana: What's on his mind now?

Yusuke: Hm, I have seen various sculptures and paintings on the matter...but merely replicating them will not do. Would any believers be willing to model and help me capture the true essence of anguish...?

I highly doubt for it to be happening at all.

Yusuke: It seems not...

Keiko: Bummer. Don't get me wrong, I still want to help you on your painting work.

Yusuke: I know you do. Very well. Ms. Keiko, you will have to be my model today. At long last...!

He was overdoing it with Keiko to still have feeling for again.

Keiko: Me model?!

Yusuke: I would prefer if you were without clothing, but I'll make a special one just for you only. And possibility for Ann if she wants to.

Keiko: No stripping?

Yusuke: You're fine the way you are right now and always have been. Besides, if you were to strip at a church, it'll be even bigger news than the Phantom Thieves. I can't allow for someone to do so in public.

Good point - for that would be very wrong to do.

Keiko: Good...Fine, just tell me where to stand and pose for you. (Might as well do this one modeling favor for him and just this one.)

Here we go for Keiko stays calm and still in a nice scene for Yusuke to begin drawing.

Yusuke: Now then, let us begin. Show me a pose that will put the anguish of Christ on full display.

Trying to give it her all, Keiko does one to become one with the man on the cross to feel his paint for Yusuke to capture the image.

Keiko: You mean...like this?

Yusuke: Hm, I see...So this would be...No, perhaps...

Keiko: (I feel like a scarecrow...)

Not a good pose from the way Keiko was doing it.

Yusuke: It seems this is not working. I would like to capture anguish yet it's hard for you, Ms. Keiko, to remain calm and composed from the man's pain. Even the slightest wrinkle can change one's impression of things...I shall not compromise, even for this sketch or to ruin Ms. Keiko's image!

Keiko: What do you want me to pose next?

I think Yusuke has another idea in mind.

Yusuke: Now, raise your hands higher! More...Give me more anguish to your beauty...! Bring it to its upper limits! Like this!

With two arms up higher and one leg up for Yusuke to show Keiko on what she must do for him. Wow...!

Morgana: Huh?!

Keiko: That looks like it hurts.

Seems like Yusuke didn't mind.

Yusuke: Hrm, this position...So this is the Passion of the Christ...! Forsaken by his disciples, abhorred as a criminal by the public, pierced with nails and hung on the cross...

So Keiko just copies on what Yusuke was showing her how to do it. Wow indeed, Morgana.

Keiko: I got it!

Yusuke: I understand now...This is the true anguish of the Passion...And with true beauty! It feels as though something is boiling from within me...!

But that soon ends for the priest of the church arrives to check on the two.

Priest: Wh-What are you children doing?!

They stop doing the posing in front of the priest to now feel really silly.

Keiko: Crap...

Yusuke: Ah, well...This is an art study...Please don't blame this on the young lady.

It was nice the way Yusuke was defending Keiko like this.

Keiko: Yusuke, you didn't have to defend me like this.

Priest: Art...? That?

Yusuke: Yes. I am attempting to paint anguish so I decided to use the crucifixion of Christ as a point of reference...

He gets it now.

Priest: So you're interested in the anguish of the crucifixion? Hmmm. While it is true that Jesus' crucifixion on the cross is a symbol of deep suffering...It also bears a much more positive message...One of resurrection, of forgiveness.

For Yusuke didn't know about that part, but Keiko does a little to learn it from her history class.

Yusuke: Resurrection...? Forgiveness...? I'm not sure I understand...Those ideas are contradictory to my conception of anguish...

Priest: It may be difficult to grasp what I''m saying right now...But try to consider that the anguish one may feel today will someday bring forth new hope. Ah, and by the way...I suggest you contain your excitement while here. You may trouble the congregation.

So much for those mistakes to be made a little, huh?

Keiko: We'll remember it well next time, sir, thank you.

He leaves for Yusuke to learn something from the priest for telling them so.

Yusuke: So those shocking depictions were actually meant to represent forgiveness, not pain...Hm, hope from anguish...I'm not sure I understand. I must learn more about the hearts of men...Nothing to worry about, Ms. Keiko. I can handle wit this one. Also, Ms. Keiko...Do you think I will be able to capture the truth someday?

Somehow, Yusuke was one step further to do so in his line of art works to be made.

Keiko: Yeah! I think you'll do more than you doubt yourself to be.

A lot to go through as well.

Yusuke: Hmph...That doubt only serves to push me onward towards my goal.

Keiko: I hope I wasn't being mean about it.

Yusuke: Oh no, not at all. Was that provocation intentional? This is exceedingly strange tough. Spending time with you, Ms. Keiko, has helped me discover now aspects of myself...You are perhaps...a mirror of sorts of loveliness.

Keiko: I'll take your word for it.

That and nothing else.

Yusuke: If there is anything I can do in return, please let me know...I wish to repay your kindness to love you as a dear friend of mine.

Keiko: I don't wish to trouble you so much, Yusuke, but if you say so...

What are true best friends are for? Good to have some to always be there by your side. Always.

Yusuke: Not at all, Ms. Keiko, please except my offer. Now let us return home for today. I bid you a lovely farewell.

He does the pose again in front of Keiko 'even Morgana to see it as well'.

Keiko: Ah, sure. Thanks, Yusuke. (Again, still odd. But Yusuke will always be a dear friend of mine.)

Yusuke: Farewell.

Just for the hell of it, Keiko does the pose for Yusuke to say their goodbyes a little differently today.

Keiko: Bye then.

Yusuke: Wonderful. Now you're getting it. Goodbye, Ms. Keiko.

A good way to talk for Morgana and Keiko check on Chihaya to help her out a bit for tonight before leaving to call it a night in just a bit, to get some sleep for tomorrow to go to school again. Their friendship was growing a lot more between them.

Chihaya: Thanks for the help again, Keiko-Chan, see you later. (I sense some good things she has gone through to do so much more for her friends and her true love.)

A good way to sense things to be good one to happen for it will...

Year 20xx

Day # 95 – July 7/13th – Wednesday

From the other students talking more good things about he Phantom Thieves to go all over and on bullet board. And now it was test day for Keiko to give it her all 'with Morgana supporting her' for Akechi and her friends helped her out to this point on; for the first one was in Mr. Ushimaru's one to do as Keiko does her best to write down some answers to remember the questions by heart, good part to do for today.

Keiko: Yeah, that's one part taken care of so far and a few more to go.

Year 20xx

Day # 96 – July 7/14th – Thursday

The next day in Ms. Usami's classroom was next for Keiko, Ann, Yuuki, and the other students to do the next exam test on day two. From words, pictures, illusions, and such to see from to try remember the next two to answer right, Keiko does well from there...

Morgana: You're doing great as always, Madame Keiko.

Done again, until one more to be do tomorrow on the final day.

Year 20xx

Day # 97 – July 7/15th – Friday

And now in Mr. Hiruta's to tell his students to do their best on what they've been studying...Keiko does it again and so did the others to pay attention in class. No kidding. Well, it was done to finally come to an end until this coming Monday to go to school again, for now it was a weekend to relax after passing through the exams that had to be done. For Ms. Chouno to tell the others they were finally done well with some nice scores.

Keiko: All done...Finally...

Morgana: And now, we can go out to celebrate tomorrow.

Year 20xx

Day # 98 – July 7/16th – Saturday

It was over for the Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Morgana to meet up at their hideout to talk after surviving in the many tests to do for the past three days – to finally celebrating on their victory and to the firework festival to be happening real soon this month to be ready to go to. Sounds like fun!

Ann: Exams are finally over...I'm so exhausted...

Keiko: I think we all pulled it off by studying together.

Ryuji: I can get back to actually sleepin' in peace...

From not partying and resting for the others to do next as planned.

Makoto: Huh. You must have been studying pretty hard if it kept you up at night.

From Makoto to think so, Ryuji did other things besides studying during the time. Knowing him, this happens to him a lot.

Ryuji: Nah, I was up playin' video games. Slackin' off is just too much fun...

Yusuke: Of course you did.

Ann: I know, right?! I kept cleaning my room instead of studying! It might even be too clean now...

For Ann to be fine on what she does and Ryuji a bit odd, Yusuke sees how they make a good couple for Keiko to be right as well.

Keiko: I didn't do those things other than go for a little walk.

Yusuke: You two Ann and Ryuji, are the prefect exemplars on what escapism can mean.

Now all they could do was to wait for their results to come back in to have Makoto worry a little for the others but Keiko.

Makoto: And I can only imagine what the end result will be.

Ryuji: Whatever, it's over with now. Who cares about that anymore?! What's really important is the Phantom Thieves' popularity! Ain't it amazin'?!

Keiko: We're getting more and more famous every day.

That they were for the Phantom Thieves names were being mentioned so much.

Ann: It kinda of feels like out time's finally here!

Yusuke: I have even heard people excitedly speculating about our next target. We will have to choose carefully.

Makoto: There's no need to hurry. We should spend some time thinking it over.

Now there was one thing left for them to do...

Ryuji: Hold up, the most important thing now is our celebration party! I hope you guys didn't forget. It's the fireworks festival on the 18th. I guess we're good meetin' up in Shibuya, yeah? Let's say...5 pm?

Already doing some planning, huh? On July the 18th at five o' clock for them to meet up again to go out to party and enjoy the fun.

Morgana: You sure are on top of these kinds of things...

Keiko: Then on July the 18th at five o' clock will be perfect.

The day has been set for the others to be there soon, for two more days for all of it to happen and then going back home after the meeting was over. Keiko and Morgana headed back at Cafe Leblanc to see the news on TV – to have some rain to be going on this coming week; and then Keiko helps out Kawa again to cleaning up the place to both get paid fairly, even more on Kawa/Becky to not over do herself from working a lot for the parents.

Kawa: I hope a little work in your room help out.

Keiko: It is, Becky, I'll try paying you to get some rest today. I hope this mess ends soon.

Kawa: I'll talk to them when I can, but thanks for your worrying, Keiko. I'll hang in there somehow. Hey...you know how you listened to my story the other day? You listened to...my secret. I've been feeling more at ease since then. I've never been able to tell anyone about it, so...I figured I should actually do some housekeeping for you today, to also say thanks, Keiko...

A lot to work for and a lot to make Kawa feel very tired with less sleep she was having.

Keiko: Becky?

Kawa: *yawn* Sorry...I need to take a break...

Keiko: Want to rest here for a bit?

Offering to help out her friend/teacher for Kawa deserve a lot of rest.

Kawa: I'm so touched to hear that you care for my well-being, partner...But for me to call the boys who treat me well is Masters. Ughhh...I'm at my limit. Soooo exhausted...*cough* *cough*

Oh, boy...It was bad for Kawa to be coughing besides the dusting. Was she getting sick?

Keiko: You okay? (I hope Kawa's not overworking herself so much, that won't be good.)

Kawa: Sorry, Keiko...I can't stop coughing...Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks... *cough*

Looks like she tries to hang in there.

Keiko: I sure hope so.

Kawa: Haha, just kidding! I just wanted to slack off a bit. I mean, there's nothing left for me to hide from you, so the truth comes out, you know? Now that I think about it...I'm glad you're the one who found out about me being a maid. Are YOU going to be all right in this duty room? And have you been eating well? You need to eat fresh vegetables, and none of that instant stuff.

She was really worried when Keiko was sick that one time.

Keiko: Oh, that? Yeah, I'm taking care of myself, Becky, believe me.

Kawa: Good. Because vitamins are super important! You're going to turn out like me if you don't take care of yourself! What would your Akechi say? I guess I should get more sleep. I feel all achy...

Keiko: You okay doing so? Those guardians...

Kawa: Well, Takase-kun's guardians said they need more money, so...I had my boss give me more shifts. I had to beg him for them, but...

Keiko: Hey, please. Don't overdo yourself too much.

Got to stay healthy to get well.

Kawa: Oh, it's fine! Nothing you should worry about, Keiko, but thanks for asking! I feel more at ease, now that I have someone who knows about what I'm going through...I'm talking about you of course.

Keiko: If you say so. (Still, Kawa's working hard to get sick if this keeps up.)

Not good, I think Kawa was hiding all of this from Keiko to not have her worry so much.

Kawa: Uh-oh, time's up... *cough* *cough* I have to get to my next job, so I'm going to head out. Another job well done today, Keiko...Thanks again.

She leaves for Keiko hopes for Kawa to get plenty of sleep.

Keiko: See you later, I guess. Get a lot of rest, Becky.

A strong teacher she was and a maid to try to work things out on her own for Keiko hopes to not be as worse on Kawa to do two jobs in one day. With Keiko getting a text messaging late at night time to be Ann to go see a movie with her tomorrow, to get out for the two girls to do something fun for her to agree and Morgana to join in. And the Phan-Site now goes up to 36 something percent this time for the Phantom Thieves to be a big hit and so on...That's so cool!

Year 20xx

Day # 99 – July 7/17th – Sunday

The next day for Keiko and Morgana meet up with Ann outside of the movie theater for all three of them to go in together.

Ann: Keiko, hey. The movie's about to begin. Let's go in.

Morgana: I have to sit through a boring chick flick.

He doesn't like those type of films, but Keiko doesn't mind seeing one if its with her friends.

Keiko: It'll be fine, Morgana. Okay, Ann, let's get our snacks, drinks, and seats.

The three watch it all throughout the whole film to be heart breaking for Ann to watching it, and lots of good story in this love type of thing for Morgana to get it and Keiko to watch it all. And then a few hours later to be over with for them to walk out of the place.

Ann: I should've brought more tissues with me. Oh, well...Thanks again, Keiko, for coming with me to see this film. And I'll see you later.

Keiko: It was fun to watch it. And same with you too, Ann, it's fun getting out more with some girl time.

For each of them to go on home now...And lots of rumors going around for crappy weather out and more good things to be heard about the Phantom Thieves for others to be talking about it all over the area. And one more day to go before the festival starts! Later that night, Keiko and Morgana check on Yoshi on how he was doing on his speeches to be going pretty well – to then asking Keiko to do some work to make more planning with the people in his campaign at a hotel 'where the brunch was at'.

Yoshi: This will mean so much to me, Keiko.

Keiko: Glad I can help help out.

They meet up with some type a person name Diet member Man Matsushitato work things out with Yoshi in good exchanging words at one another as Keiko listens in to the whole thing...

Matsushita: Kuramoto's been in and out of the hospital. I hear he's not going to ruin in the upcoming election.

Hard to hear the bad news for this person to be out and for Yoshi to get the picture.

Yoshi: I see...

I don't know much details on republic or politics things and such, so I'll make it short to explain it the best I can – from making a few changes to be better, keeping this whole thing up, and Matsushita asking Keiko about the Phantom Thieves to stand for them to be liking their work 'to be one of them'; to please Yoshi to hear some good from it from his young helper to surprise this other person. Only to have some problems to not win to let the other group win, but Yoshi won't give up defeat so easily. Good for him.

Matsushita: He plans for his grandson, who's also in our party, to take his place...

Yoshi: Unfortunately, this is all beyond me now...

Matsushita: Yoshida...Hey, young lady, you have to keep eating. You're still strong and healthy, you know!

Keiko: I'm eating normally.

Like other people should eat.

Matsushita: I invited you along because I wanted to ask you something...What do you think about the Phantom Thieves?

Oh...This should be good for Keiko to answer this part for Matsushita to hear on how she feels about it. Not knowing about her being the leader and all that.

Keiko: You want me to ask you, sir? (It's good to get the word out about us.)

Matsushita: Yes, you. You've heard of them, right? They've become quite popular as of late...I'd like to hear your honest opinion. As a young woman, are you for or against them?

Never against them at all, for she was one of them!

Keiko: I'm for them to be fighting in the name of justice.

This has Yoshi happy since he agrees with Keiko's point of view too.

Yoshi: You have a very adaptable way of thinking. Most people who want to get into politics are jealous of them.

Matsushita: What about you?

That was easy since Yoshi heard a lot of the Phantom Thieves' good deeds to supporting them as well.

Yoshi: However they manage to change hearts, I respect their belief in crushing evil and saving the weak.

Matsushita: Isn't that similar to what you advocate?

Yoshi: You're right. I can't deny that. But that's not why I support them...I bet they're a group of young people. Young people who have experience cruelty and injustice...They bravely face the societal ills that plague our world without thinking of the consequences. Brave, yet pitiful...I suppose.

Good point...Surprisingly for Yoshi to get one thing right - the Phantom Thieves are young people to do what's right.

Matsushita: So the former Diet member who was disgrace by scandals is going to side with them, huh?

Yoshi: ...Is this what you asked me here to speak to me about?

Matsushita: No...The party has decided which candidates it will back in the various electoral zones.

Yoshi: And...?

You're point, dude?

Matsushita: One of our main candidates will represent this area, according to the party's election strategy. You have no chance of winning.

Telling Yoshi to back down from winning this election? Wow, even if he's trying his hardest is still very rude.

Keiko: But that's not fair!

Yoshi: ...So you're saying that I should give up my campaign to become a diet member?

Matsushita: I won't beat around the bush. Drop out the election, and become my right hand man. It won't be for naught. I'll put in a motion to have you reinstated as a party member. And I will perform an extensive investigation into your expense misappropriation accusations.

Trying to help out Yoshi 'no matter how shocking it'll be at first', he was only trying to help out.

Yoshi: Matsushita...

Matsushita: Just think about it and try to get back to me as soon as possible. That's all I wanted to say to you for today. Trust me, it'll do you some good. I'll see you again soon, Mr. Secretary.

And off he goes to only bring Yoshi to helping him the trouble if he makes a chose, was it the right thing to do...? Although Keiko is supporting Yoshi's fine work and Matsushita might tell him to give up, there was still hope left.

Yoshi: Lots to do to make sure this doesn't drag me down...But still, he likely has an ulterior motive. If he felt hopeful, he wouldn't ask me to not run for the Diet. I expect he's trying to make advantage of me...That happens a let in this world. What would you do at a time like this, Keiko?

A good question there - for Keiko tries to cheer Yoshi up somehow to try his best to win the election.

Keiko: Umm...If I were you, I would decline.

Nice words to say to make this guy very happy.

Yoshi: So you're telling me to take control of my destiny, hm? You're very inspiring...Thank you, Keiko, for telling me your honest opinion. Don't worry. I won't stop giving speeches. Above all, I wish to continue speaking with you. You have such a fresh outlook on the world.

Keiko: I'm glad I can help you out more and more, Yoshi. (You can do it, but know it's not the end if you don't win to be the beginning for you.)

Good advice there, Keiko, for hopefully for Yoshi to keep on trying at least.

Keiko: And you won't either, Yoshi sir. You can do it. Don't let Matsushita's words get to you. He'll come around on his own once you're close to winning...Which I hope you do. (Good to see Yoshi's doing well and he's supporter of the Phantom Thieves.)

Like teens and kids, other adults are also supported in the Phantom Thieves' work to trust in them a lot.

Yoshi: Then let's finish up for today. Sorry I made you tag along. I shall ask you again some other time. Well, until next time, Keiko, I will see you again.

And from that to call it a day for the weekend again to go on with school 'to have a Monday off' for Keiko to have some good sleep, and more up to 37 something percent now on the Phan-Site. Lots more of supporting fans to be going on.

Year 20xx

Day # 100 – July 7/18th – Monday

When Keiko and Morgana were both getting up, they read a text message from Yuuki to tell them about some people are in war with the Phantom Thieves...Not from others who aren't fans or target ones to be the bad people, but some people in the politics 'like one that SIU Director and Shido are', to become a problem to keep their eyes open on it if it comes around again. Yeah, and there will be a lot of it to happen.

Keiko: Good thing Yuuki told us about all of this...

Morgana: But what does he mean by insane group? Oh, Madame Keiko. Lady Ann and Makoto are waiting for you to get a yukata today while Ryuji and Yusuke join with us in a bit. Remember? The firework festival's today.

And it was time to get clean up to get going.

Keiko: Oh, right! Thanks for reminding me, Morgana. Let's get ready to go. (Today's the day to celebrate. This is going to be fun!)

With the two eating, getting dress, shower, they take a train ride to meet up with the other four, and they've arrived at the mall to do some shopping for the three girls.

Morgana: Okay, you three go get some yukatas to look pretty in.

With the three going to do that to have some shopping fun for Keiko gets some help for Ann and Makoto to do.

Ann: Try this on, Keiko.

Makoto: No, this one, Keiko.

One thing at a time!

Keiko: Okay. I'll try some on to see which one will fit me...Slow down please. (So many to try on...)

And she does, while Ryuji, Morgana, and Yusuke 'in his own komodo' on to look good for tonight's event. He sure comes prepared for himself, doesn't he? To be in the summer season to get hotter in a bad feeling to not feel cool off on some days.

Ryuji: It's so hoooot...

Morgana: I feel like I'm being baked...

Ryuji: Those girls are taking too long...

Lots of waiting for them to do.

Yusuke: They must be taking their time getting good yukatas to get on and one to buy for Ms. Keiko to fit well on her. Ryuji, why don't you have a yukata?

Ryuji: I ain't got one of my own. And man, Yusuke, you look way too normal in that one.

Yusuke: People often say that to me.

One thing to talk about was the exams to have Ryuji about it only besides Makoto, Ann, and Keiko.

Ryuji: Ah, by the way...The exams...

Morgana: I bet you got a big fat F on it.

Morgana was teasing Ryuji the way he has trouble studying his exams at school from time to time.

Ryuji: Shaddup! We-We don't that yet!

Seeing the other men and women in their yukatas on...finally Keiko, Ann, and Makoto are back with theirs own.

Keiko: We're back! (Oh...This feels so weird on me...)

For the three guys' faces were blushing to see how cute they look even more to be wearing something new.

Ann: What do you think?

Makoto: Not bad, huh?

Ryuji: Damn...! You three look amazin' in yukatas. Ann, super hot! Makoto, lookin' good...And Keiko, what a total babe! Talk about Japanese beauty...!

This has Morgana hitting Ryuji on the head.

Morgana: Such a pervert! You three look great. Even you too, Lady Ann...

Ann: Thanks, Morgana. At least he's being a real gentleman to me than you are at times, Ryuji.

Even Yusuke to presents a rose to Keiko to show how much he loves her beauty.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko, how lovely you look tonight. We make a wonderful couple in each different yukatas we have on.

Back away, lover boy...Makoto removes the rose away from Keiko to have for herself instead.

Makoto: She's already taken, Yusuke...

Keiko: Thanks, Yusuke, but I have Akechi...I think we better get going so we won't be late, come on.

Arriving at the festival to enjoy the snacks a bit, seeing games to play a little, and walking around the fun...the six then go to the area in the city to watch the firework show for it was pack with a lot of people watching it all over the streets. Still, it was a pretty scene to watch all night long for the fireworks to be shooting up in the skies.

Ann: Oh...It started already...

They can see some of it in the skies to watch the firework show to be happening.

Keiko: Hey, look!

Ann: Ah, I see it!

Trying to make the show count to see where they could see it, rain drops started to fall as the worse time to poor down hard. Not good...

Morgana: Mew?

Ann: Huh?

Makoto: Why now...

From the rain also being thunder and lighting outside for the cops gets everyone off the streets to go home to not get hurt or get too wet. So much for their fun night to be ruined like this, huh? For the three girls have their yukatas all wet to try rinsing them out by hand.

Keiko: So much for tonight's fireworks...

Makoto had something to say Ann on what she was doing.

Makoto: Ann...

Ann: Yeah?

For Ann tries to dry off hers to see Yusuke and Ryuji to be staring at her 'almost' the same with Morgana to look away.

Keiko: Not this again. (Ryuji was looking at Ann a lot more.)

Ann: Really?!

Ryuji: Looks like you need help, Ann...

She wanted to dry off quickly to make Ryuji do it for Ann or else, young love here.

Ann: Then why don't you go buy me a towel already, huh?!

Makoto: *sigh*

Guess it was all cancelled today to try doing it next time when the weather is nicer that won't be so rainy out, you know? For the announcement to say it on the loud speakers, everyone else goes up and a rich girl too to be see in a limbo to drive off 'for she was very important to see her again later on'. As for the others...Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto had to wait for the rain to pass by to dry off in the a near by small store to think of something else to do for tonight instead of seeing the fireworks show.

Ryuji: Ack...We we're just tryin' to get outta the rain, but look how crowded it is...

With a lot more people in the place like there were to get really packed inside.

Keiko: What a real shame...I wanted to see the firework show...

Ann: I guess everyone had the same idea...

Keiko: We did do some other things to see it a bit, right? That's all that matters the most.

Yeah, that is true to do something today to try seeing it again later on their own. Ann then sees what Makoto was looking around on something.

Ann: Makoto? What's on your mind.

She did see someone in the area she knows of 'the girl in the limbo who looked rich'.

Makoto: Mm, I think I just saw someone I know...

Ann: You mean the girl in that black car?

It would seem like Ann knew who Makoto was talking about. Do they and Ryuji know of her?

Ryuji: Well, she's got a ride...Wait...Time to show your skills, Morgana! We need you as a car!

He can only do it in the Metaverse and Mementos areas only, not in the real world he cannot. Yeah, like that'll work for Ryuji to thought about it.

Morgana: It's not possible in the real world!

Hard times for today, huh?

Ann: My feet hurt...It's cold...The festival's been canceled...This sucks...

Keiko: Hey, come on Ann. It's not all bad. I got my yukata to have for now on to do a few things is all. We'll try again next time or next year. Even if I come by to visit this place if I have to.

Ryuji: We know, Keiko. Still, we made such a commotion with the public, and this is what we get? Lame.

From being famous for the Phantom Thieves and sometimes as their normal selves isn't an easy life to have to not go fair all the time. Sometimes it can for others.

Keiko: Now, now, Ryuji...

For someone like Keiko to cheer her friends up was the best she could wasn't so easy to do...

Ryuji: Aren't heroes that lurk in the shadows boring?

This made Keiko laugh in a cute way.

Keiko: I think you're mistaken the Phantom Thieves with Batman, Ryuji. Still, we sneak around Palaces way better then he does against the normal bad guys of Gotham.

Ha! A Batman references...

Ryuji: How am I like the Dark Knight crime fighting hero from the DC Comics? I just wanna change the world with a loud bang, like a huge firework! ...Then again, we aren't gonna find someone bigger than Kaneshiro that easily.

From all this waiting to be doing, the rain finally passes by to not rain so hard in the area anymore.

Yusuke: The rain is letting up. Though it's regrettable, we should go our separate ways for today.

Keiko: I suppose we will until we'll all hang out again some other time.

Good idea, for the others go back to their homes for the weather was only cloudy out.

Morgana: Yeah. Let's go home.

Ryuji, Ann, and Makoto: See you later.

And with the festival and no fireworks show to all be canceled, everyone leaves as Keiko and Morgana go back to Cafe Leblanc 'to still be in her yukata to go dried clean it somehow'. With the coming back, they see and hear Sae to be having her coffee to also be talking to Sojiro about something to get on his nerves. This is not good.

Keiko: Mr. Sakura? Sae? (What's Makoto's older sister doing here?)

This woman kept on questioning something at Sojiro on someone he knows of that he won't talk about.

Sae: So you won't tell me, no matter what?

Sojiro: I have nothing more to say to about that.

Sae: I see. In that case, I have ways of making you talk.

Can this lawyer threaten someone like this...? Is this part of their job?

Sojiro: Huh? What's that supposed to-

Keiko: (I have to say something...) Mr. Sakura, I'm back.

Sojiro: Keiko?

They see Keiko coming back, allowing Sae to make her leave to not be done with Sojiro just yet.

Sae: Nice seeing you again, Keiko, please excuse me. We're far from done, and thanks for the drink.

One thing's for sure – Sae Niijima's one picky prosecutor type of lawyer here. For Sojiro will do what he can to have Sae stop harassing him about something to protect a certain someone.

Sojiro: H-Hey! We're not done here yet!

But Sae left already for Keiko and Morgana were a bit worried about Sojiro to be so mad about something.

Keiko: What's wrong, Mr. Sakura?

Sojiro: It's nothing, Keiko, I'm fine. You came in just in time for now...It's past closing time. Please clean up the place like you always do for me.

He was just leaving to close up for the night to something on his mind for Keiko and Morgana can both feel some pain from within this man's heart.

Keiko: He's hiding something...

Morgana: But why is that? I wonder...

Lots to be going on, huh? As Keiko cleans up the place for Sojiro 'she felt like doing it anyways', back at the girl's strange computer room in the dark who's spying on Keiko and her friends the others, she was up to something big...To be planning something huge for a young hacker and listening in to the latest news on TV.

TV Reporter: [...Regrettably, the cause behind the secret psychotic breakdown incidents is still unknown. Onto other news...The international hacktivist group Medjed has released a statement to the Phantom Thieves.]

Girl: Phantom Thieves...

This catches the girl's attention to hear more about it. Huh...? Some group called Medjed, who are they...? More on that later. Meanwhile, during the evenings for Keiko continues to aid Sojiro before he headed on home after closing the place for today, more of the news continues on back at Cafe Leblanc.

TV Reporter: [...These are the details of the message that are posted that are posted on Medjed's website. "To the Phantom Thieves causing an uproar in Japan: Do not speak of your false justice. We do not need to spread of such falsehood. We are the true executors of justice."]

With Keiko hearing the news while cleaning out the dishes...

Keiko: (Who's Medjed?)

...Then Sojiro keeps on hearing all about the Phantom Thieves lately.

Sojiro: The Phantom Thieves again...?

Here comes more of the news they're saying to the Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts.

TV Reporter: ["However, we are magnanimous. We will give you an opportunity to repent your sins. If you agree to a change of heart, we will accept you as our own. If you regret our offer, the hammer of justice will find you."]

That sounds like a threat than saying it loud and clear.

Sojiro: Justice, huh?

TV Reporter: ["We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminated evil." Akechi-san, why do you think this announcement was made as this time?]

Keiko then sees and hears her boyfriend speaking again on TV 'before he comes over to the place to spend the night with his woman', on what he has to say about the Medjed group and such against the Phantom Thieves.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...

Akechi: [I don't know the details, but there's no doubt that they were provoked by the Phantom Thieves. Whether it's a sense of rivalry or a simple attention grab given the recent trends, I cannot say...Regardless, it's quite a nuisance.]

For him to have some doubts to learn more about the Phantom Thieves, Akechi didn't want to come to this point. Well, he still needs more evidences to know to not say to the public until then to his point of view. Just a little more time...

TV Reporter: [A nuisance?]

Akechi: [Both Medjed and the Phantom Thieves are nothing more than groups that uphold an egotistic justice.]

Oh, boy...Well, that's for some people to think about on their own.

Sojiro: What a stupid thing they're getting riled up on...Phantom Thieves, huh? What in the world are they? Keiko, do you know about this?

Almost dropping a glass to getting it quickly for Keiko, as Sojiro asks her this type of question to answer back for him. Or to come up with something to keep it a secret still.

Keiko: (Not good...!) Who? Me?! I...I heard about them to be good people as far as I can tell.

Sojiro: You think some people are good just by looking at them, huh?

Keiko: No, and I can tell others who are mean...

He gets Keiko who's a very good person to not doubt about her judgment at times.

Sojiro: Can't you even take part in small talks, Keiko? You should have more interest in what's going on with the world.

Keiko: I can try more...

Sojiro: Whatever...Well, it's about time I go home. Keiko, make sure you lock the place up as always. Also, about the stuff in the fridge- ...Well, I guess it's fine. Just don't use too much of it. You and Akechi have fun when he comes over.

Still not talking about what happened earlier, huh?

Keiko: Good night, Mr. Sakura.

He leaves the place to go back home, as Keiko finishes up cleaning to hear more on the news and Akechi saying about two groups to be aware of.

Akechi: [It's possible that more people like these will continue to appear due to their influence. In that respect, the Phantom Thieves face a very serious crime.]

Well, that was new, huh? For Keiko to hear and Morgana from the cafe booth.

Keiko: (Soon enough, I might have to tell Akechi about me. All of us of being the Phantom Thieves, and I hope he'll still love me if I'm a Phantom Thief leader.)

Probably so...For others on the streets to still love the Phantom Thieves, others don't care what was going on with the world to still love their heroic ways, lots of it. With more to come later on.


	57. Medjed and Alibaba

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 57 – Medjed and Alibaba

Medjed group, huh? That's new...This has Keiko and Morgana worried – as Keiko text message group with Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto to talk more about it to watch out for. And get this...Yusuke seems to know about the name is an Egyptian Book of the Dead type of thing he read about to tell the others; and Makoto says that Medjed is some type of large international community type of thing. And for Ann and Ryuji to say to use the Nav on their phones to find the Medjed thing to could be a big clue for Witch to finding her sister and the two enemies.

Morgana: Sounds like a plan to be going on, Madame Keiko. And becoming a bigger target at this Medjed group is something else.

Keiko: Then we'll be ready for this Medjed to stop.

With Keiko getting dress to do something nice for Akechi to be coming over to spend another night at the Cafe Leblanc.

Akechi: Princess, I'm here. I'm coming up stairs now.

Keiko: Already?! Go ahead and I'll be right out, Akechi! I got a surprise for you!

She seems to be in a hurry...Since the new yukata has to be dry clean, Keiko goes for Kawa's gift of a spare maid outfit to wear and to impress her boyfriend with for tonight, leaving Morgana allowing them to be alone for them to have some love time again. Once Akechi arrives upstairs in Keiko's room to wait to see what she looks like.

Akechi: I'm here now and waiting for you...

Keiko: (Okay, I'm ready. And see you tomorrow, Morgana.) Oh, Akechi-Cun, here I come.

Coming out of the room to wear a cute blue type of maid outfit for Akechi to see and Keiko felt silly to be a bad idea to do.

Akechi: ...Princess...?

She covers herself in shame.

Keiko: Ah, too revealing here? Sorry. I thought you might like it...

But instead, Akechi runs up to Keiko to wrap his arms around her body to feel the job of love a lot more because on what Keiko was wearing.

Akechi: YOU'RE SO CUTE IN THIS MAID CLOTHING! I just want to hug you so much...!

Keiko: (Oh, my God!) You really like it?

Akechi: Like it? I love it! Keiko, you're so sweet wearing this just for me.

Before they continue hugging...

Keiko: In case you really want to know, I'm helping out a friend of a the maid servant thing but I'm not one of them. She just gave this to me as a gift since it's like a part type job thing to organize their locations and how their costumer is.

Akechi: I know. I know you will never become something like them. I just love to see you in one for show just for me. It's really cute.

They fell down to the ground to trip and then laugh together to continue the rest of their make out in bed.

Keiko: This is much better.

Akechi: And I love it...

Keiko: About the Phantom Thieves, I heard you're starting to trust in them?

Akechi: A lot more to soon tell everyone about it...But with this Medjed going on could be a while and more troubling. Please understand, Keiko. If I have to learn more, then I will just for you.

He kisses Keiko on the lips to hear some good news on what Akechi will soon do the more he learns about the Phantom Thieves.

Keiko: You will? (It's a start, but I'll take it.)

Akechi: More than you'll know. But for now, it's time for this maid to check on me to start cleaning...Come here, cutie.

Keiko: Okay, we can play. Time to clean up...

The two started to make out a lot to enjoy the kissing, tongue dancing, the touching, and hugging a lot to not stop for once. Even the breasts touching again.

Akechi: This is nice...

Keiko: Akechi-Cun!

Akechi: I'm the only one who can do this because I love you so much...

He whispers in Keiko's ear to have her face blush to faint.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...I know but we're going so fast. We should take things slow.

Akechi: You know I'm doing that, all for you.

Touching her legs a lot with his bare hands with no gloves on, the two kept on kissing each other on the lips.

Keiko: It feels nice. Well, if it's only with you, Akechi, then it's okay. (Here's a little gift from me to you.)

With one kiss on Akechi's neck to enjoy the feeling from Keiko's kiss to leave him a mark.

Akechi: Ooo, you like doing that don't you? I love it. Now I'll give one to you to enjoy the gentle feeling from my sweet lips.

Now he does the same thing on Keiko to get a marking on her neck to really like the kiss on her neck to leave a marking on hers. Loving the feeling, Keiko moans a bit to enjoy it very nice and slowly.

Keiko: Oh, Akechi-Cun...! (It feels wonderful...)

Akechi: There we go, good girl. I have one and so do you from me to you. Our love marks will be there to think of each other every day.

Keiko: It is...But others might see it.

Akechi: I don't mind.

Keiko: Oh, Akechi-Cun, I need to cover my neck a little in front of others only. Still, us making out like this and playing feels wonderful.

Akechi: It's always wonderful with you're around in my life.

With them now cuddling in bed to enjoy the feeling a lot to have Keiko's head rest on top of Akechi's chest to feel hear his heart beating in a good way.

Keiko: This feels nice just holding you like this.

Now Akechi's places his hand on Keiko's butt.

Akechi: For a seventeen year old girl, you have soft boobs and you butt...It very smooth when rubbing it.

Keiko: Ah! Akechi-Cun!

The two laugh for Akechi to keep Keiko close to hugging her a lot more.

Akechi: I won't let any other guy touch you like I do, you're the only one I can touch of our love.

Keiko: I know...you're silly to know you and I are a lot alike.

Akechi: I promise you this, Keiko...Once I watch the Phantom Thieves work a lot more on changing criminals hearts and changing others, I'll say something more about them on TV and the police. The good news is like you, other people are really liking them. It's this Medjed group I'm more worried about. I can't tell if this someone they need to change next, or something from the mess up creature like the snake woman and the over stuffing slime...I swore I will solve this case.

For Keiko to be even more amazed on her boyfriend to have such good powers and does thins well to see the proof more and more.

Keiko: I get why you say these things, you need proof first before taking back from your judgment and I agree with you. For one to have someone finding her only sister in the family in some bad group. (That being Witch to do what we can to help out one another. She still needs to tell us more if we're doing her a favor, a whole lot more.)

Akechi: A missing person case? Hmm...I'll look into it to see what I can find later. Yeah, I haven't done one in a while so I better do something about it as a detective. Thanks, Keiko, maybe learning about something like this one will let me learn more about the Phantom Thieves. This is between you and me. Also are your friends feeling well from the dream thing?

Keiko: Alive and careful for some on what they eat for the three. Yeah, they'll be fine.

Remembering that night Keiko does give Akechi some details of Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, and Makoto's conditions to be okay.

Akechi: Good. Other than Fox to outsmart the food fest madness and Joker, those two aren't half bad. And that Mona thing...That cat-like creature kind of over did it.

Keiko: That's not us to eat like pigs, nope. (Sorry, Morgana...!)

Oh, boy...Morgana overheard that part from Akechi to let out his anger on a scratching post.

Morgana: (A cat thing? Overdid the food...? Grr...! Just thinking about what I had to force to eat to almost blowing up like a balloon got me so pissed to fight back if I could...! Damn it! Stupid fat of a Shadow!)

He'll be fine after he gets all of his anger out. Bummer...As for Keiko gets into her PJ's to change into next, to continue cuddling with Akechi a lot more.

Akechi: Maid Keiko was fun to see in. And I heard you were in a festival got cancelled due to the rain.

Keiko: No fireworks tonight.

Akechi: Next time, I'll go with you to see more fireworks with us two and your friends. I would like to see you in a yukata outfit just for me...

Sounds like a plan then...

Keiko: Yeah, I would love that very much. And other Summer stuff, let's do it too.

Akechi: Good idea, Princess. So much to do with others like every other teenagers like me...This the power of our love.

Keiko: It is... (Oh, Akechi-Cun. We will talk more about on who I am way later when the time's right. I promise.) Our love is stronger than anything to have each other, and Fallen One won't get in our way ever again.

The two make out some more for the two until they fall asleep to be held without letting go.

Akechi: Why don't we both go to sleep to get to our schools tomorrow. I'll be hanging around with you, Keiko.

Keiko: Of course, Akechi-Cun. More cuddling time tomorrow then. Good night and...I love you.

Akechi: And I love you too. Good night, my Princess.

And from Morgana to sleep as a house cat, so did Akechi and Keiko to both sleep well next to one another for the bed was enough room for two people besides one. All three of them slept well...From the one-hundred and one days since Keiko stayed with Sojiro at Cafe Leblanc to have a good life with friends, becoming a Phantom Thief leader, and finding her true love to have so much to be going on for Keiko's life to turn around.

Year 20xx

Day # 101 - July 7/19th – Tuesday

With Akechi going to school and work to see Keiko off for her and Morgana taking the train to hear about Medjed wants to start a fight with the Phantom Thieves...And at the Shujin Academy for the students to hear about it too, and still have fate in them to change this mysterious person or a group of peoples' hearts when they can. More and more supporters there is in the Japan area, the better up to 38 something percent now on the Phan-Site. Also, the test results of the exams on the bullet board for others to see – Keiko sees that she's the same score with Makoto to both pass, and in the middle to still pass for both Ryuji 'to barely pass' and Ann 'to do pretty well' to be just fine, same with Yuuki too.

Keiko: Hey...I've passed. So have Makoto knowing how smart she is, Ann did well, same with Yuuki, and Ryuji...barely pass but he's not down below the list. So that's very good.

Morgana: See? Good effort in studying together helps out a lot. Even for Ryuji to pass to be lucky without my help.

For some parts, they did what they did to finish the exam thing. During lunchtime to eat something...Yuuki needed to talk to Keiko and Ryuji to talk about something big from the Phan-Site getting threats from the mysterious Medjed to be going on, even the maker of the website doesn't get it either.

Keiko: Yuuki. Ryuji. Hi...So, why are we all here in the hallways?

Ryuji: Well, there's something we want to talk with you about, Mishima. What the hell...?

He was already aware of the mess since last night.

Yuuki: You, Sakamoto and Amamiya. You two wanted to ask me something about the internet, right?

Ryuji: Yup. I'm gonna be straight with you here – do you know who Medjed is?

Keiko: If you do, Yuuki, please tell us.

For Yuuki's face to be turning red from Keiko to be begging for some answers here...Well, he might have some answers to tell them about.

Yuuki: Amamiya, you know I want to help you out a lot...And Sakamoto here wasn't kidding about being direct. Well, I suppose the news about Medjed and the Phantom Thieves has caused quite a commotion...They started off as hackers of justice, but now they only look out for their own self-interests...That's all I know. They were the group I texted to you, Amamiya, all about it yesterday.

Showing it on his cell phone to prove Yuuki's point for Keiko to remember it very well that he did text her all about it.

Keiko: Yes, you did tell me first.

Ryuji: I see...

The problem is, no one knows about who was with the Medjed group...That's the problem to not know more about it.

Yuuki: Nobody's sure who actually belongs to Medjed. Well, it looks like things'll be exciting this Summer. It'll be the Phantom Thieves' world doubt, no?

Ryuji: Dude...

This will be one Summer break to go down like this and more to be discovered.

Yuuki: Don't worry, I'll be rooting for the Phantom Thieves. I'll get the form mobilized as well. I'll help you out, Amamiya, and the rest of you guys.

Keiko: You're the best, Yuuki, thanks!

This makes Yuuki very happy when Keiko said that to him.

Yuuki: Now if we're done talking here, I really must be going. I'll see you guys later.

All is planned out for Yuuki to do the rest somehow and the others to wait and see what happens for them to think of something...

Morgana: So that was fruitless...

Keiko: We just needed to wait and see. (We're counting on you, Yuuki.)

To still try somehow for Ryuji to check his cell phone.

Ryuji: Wonder if anyone else got any info.

Both Ryuji and Keiko text message group Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto on anything else they've found out so far...asking others to have no answer at all.

Keiko: Nope...

Ryuji: Nothing either...

Morgana: It seems like we won't be able to deal with them by ourselves...

For them to be getting back to their classes, Junko was walking around the hallways to look happy and cheerful on her other journalist work.

Junko: Yea! I've done it! Oh, sorry everyone...Just got excited...Anyways, I got more reports to add if you guys got something good. Just saying.

Good for her, I guess...Anyways, passing by class time with Kawa to say about Summer vacation begins next week only to go to an energy assembly on Monday July the 25th to be there for a little bit only, and that's it. Hating it, they have no other choice. And yeah, more for the others to make plans during Summer break later. Back at the girl hacker's room to be planning something else to do next, could she be Medjed for one person to cause so much trouble? Her?

Girl: "Damn, this stuff's really not going so good..." Mwehehe...Clue on Medjed, huh..?

She was up to something again...Yep, she has to be this Medjed person in the group. And after school was all done for today, Keiko and Morgana waited to hear and search more about Medjed 'with Yuuki's help' to hang out with Ann on her modeling career with Mika to do some too. Her again...? Let just hope she kind of changed a bit better than the last time for acting like a liar and a little brat of a child, and when she was saved from the Shadow who was using her...

Ann: Keiko, get this! The people who worked on the modeling photo shooting wants me to get some good shots with Mika too at Asakusa of the Asakusa City. I want you and Morgana to come with me.

Knowing a new location, they go there to support Ann on this one and for Mika to want her in too...Let's hope its not anything too bad.

Morgana: For someone to hate Lady Ann a lot after one day, she doesn't seem to admire her too much.

Keiko: Who knows...It could be a trap. Even if we changed Mika's heart, she might act the same little child. I guess we'll go find out.

And they do...Good luck, Ann. But first, the two girls get some crepes to eat first...Sadly, there was no good ones for Ann to find for today. Bummer.

Ann: *sigh* Looks like they're not doing their famous double chocolate crepes today...I have the worst luck...

Keiko: No, Ann, don't be silly.

They were just out of them today to get something a little smaller for them today, good enough.

Morgana: Lady Ann, it's almost time.

As Ann arrives to get ready to do some more magazine shooting photos to look her best, Mika to look even better in her new clothes and looks to make it even bigger for the camera men to love her already.

Ann: All right. We've made it, Keiko. But where's Mika?

Keiko: Right behind you.

That she was to make her appearance and Mika was ready to go.

Mika: Oh, so you came for my special.

Ann: Are are you kidding me?!

This girl only changed a little then.

Mika: What? I do my best to be careful what I eat and wear to make me look even hotter...I'm going to become famous. Sorry, Takamaki, move over for me to take your place.

Ann: You wanted to have me in it, right? Wow...I barely recognize you. Your weight is in great shape and your makeup looks nice on you.

Looks like Mika has some good looks to do have some change of heart.

Mika: You like it...? Don't get too jealous of me. The theme for today's shoot is "the elegance of a woman." So I conditioned my body to be more elegant.

Then again...she sort of was changed for the better so far.

Ann: Wh-What do you mean?

Mika: I've learned a lot. Controlling what you eat, how you move...That's all. It may sound easy, but it's pretty tough.

Keiko: Ah, Mika...Not to sound mean, but also eating healthy and exercising also helps out.

Not to mention the dream thing was scary for someone's heart to change in time, you know? Scary...

Mika: I know, but there are the other ways you can do like I just said. You have to write down everything you eat, making sure to check the nutritional and caloric content. I even hired a personal trainer to take special note of my diet and oversee my exercise regimen.

Another good tip for Keiko and Ann to remember it well for Mika does make a good point on the rest.

Ann: Whoa...That's amazing! Does that mean you don't get to eat double chocolate crepes?

Keiko: Not too many crepes, Ann.

Yeah, maybe a little at a time.

Mika: ...Your friend's right, Takamaki. And of course I don't! I'd get fat with just one bite of that stuff!

Keiko: (No, if you eat just one won't make you fat, Mika. Drama queen.)

OK! We get it already!

Mika: Not to mention the other stuff I do! I take herbal medication, wear warming socks, do Pilates and yoga...Day after day...How many squats do you think I do in a week?! Ugh, a natural beauty like you, Takamaki could never understand how much work I put into my modeling!

It's okay, Ann, you learn little by little.

Ann: You know, it's kinda embarrassing getting complimented like that...

Mika: Sorry, did I say natural beauty? What I meant was natural airhead.

Ouch, now Mika has done it.

Ann: Who are you calling an airhead?!

Keiko: Ah, please don't fight, you two.

Seems like Ann won't back down against Mika any time soon.

Mika: Eeek! Ann-Senpai, stop it! You're scaring me!

She was acting all fake innocent again to grab some more attention from the cameramen to feel bad for her.

Cameraman: Everything okay? Ann? Mika? No cat fighting from you two please.

No cat fighting today. Now it was a photo shoot out and not a brawl type of cat fight for these two.

Ann: Grr...Not happening today, Mika! And no worries, we're not fighting.

Giving it their all from meany cute poses and such, they did good to make in to a work out type of battle with many photo shots and others wanted to ask Ann for more modeling to be done and Mika the most as Keiko watches and Morgana was head over heels from Ann's beauty.

Cameraman: This way, Mika-Chan. Yeah, that's perfect. That's exactly the expression I'm looking for.

This was some model battle going on.

Mika: *giggle*

Sure look like Mika was getting a lot of attention.

Cameraman: Wonderful, wonderful!

Ann: Not bad, Mika. Well, I'm not gonna lose...! Teehee!

And now Ann was doing her best on her end next, lots of cameraman were going crazy for these girls.

Cameraman: Um, Ann-chan...A little bit more sexier please?

Mika: You mean like this?

Ann: I can do better! Watch this.

Ouch, talking about getting burned for Mika to get more attention on Ann for her to bring on more sexy poses.

Cameraman: Oooh, that's much more beautiful, you two! Thank you!

It was a draw for today to call it off until the next photo shoot happens again.

Mika: Not bad I guess. But next time, I'm going to bring in more of my A-Game against you.

Ann: Same here...You're not half bad yourself on other things, for I got a lot more in me to give out.

Mika: Until the next shooting then, Ann-Senpai. At least I call you that now.

Seems fair for Keiko and Morgana loved Ann's posing moves to model so well to do great against Mika 'to somehow changed thanks to their help'. Returning back to Shibuya for Ann to get mad for Mika to out shine her to act like she loves modeling, she wanted to do it for real to go all the way.

Keiko: Will you be okay, Ann?

Ann: OK? I'll be even better...Even though Mika's amazing to get me angry for nothing, I can do way better than she can do...Just you watch me, world! For Ann Takamaki is going to become a model for I don't do it for show, I'll do it for real!

A good way to follow your dreams, Ann. And she was one of them to do it for real to give it everything she has unlike Mika was 'when she's not being a brat'.

Morgana: Lady Ann a model...

Looks like Morgana loves the idea already...

Keiko: In any case, Ann, we're here to support you all the way through.

Ann: Thanks Morgana and Keiko. Anyways...Can we go get something sweet to eat?

Keiko: Just not too much. You need chocolate pudding to cut back a little, but I'll help you out. (I rather eat that one than too many other sweets combined, like crepes.)

Doing so was only the beginning of Ann's modeling career to take over for one day.

Ann: Thanks, Keiko. You're the best! I'll go with some chocolate pudding any time over crepes.

Keiko: Now we're talking! It's a start, but this is only the beginning for you.

All good to call it a day for Keiko and Morgana to come back at Cafe Leblanc to text message her four friends Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto on anything new about the Medjed people, or persons...? With Yusuke to find some answers about Medjed from the Egyptian Book of the Dead, the word means "the smiter" and the rest was still unknown on what he could gather so far. Meaning from an unseen god that flies through the sky and shoots from his eyes; for the ancient Egyptian art always depicted gods drawn in a side profile. But Medjed is facing straight ahead in all depictions of him, like a type of alien. Nice work, Yusuke! Later, Keiko goes to help out Chihaya on something today.

Morgana: Better do this now for you to get some sleep later, Madame Keiko. Other than that...I'm glad Yusuke was good finding more stories about Medjed from long ago go seeing the real one later when we get more information.

They were getting closer...As Keiko helps out Chihaya to do some work today to get done with, she hopes from Chihaya's own fortune telling things were really helping out people a lot for Keiko to feel out since she had powers like her friend too.

Keiko: Hi, Chihaya. You wanted to see me today after work?

Chihaya: I do, Keiko-Chan, please sit down.

They do somewhere else to have another girl talk, even for Chihaya's powers to know if she was still herself.

Keiko: I hope you're doing well.

Chihaya: Keiko-Chan...Honestly, I still believe in the existence of fate. I mean, the fortunes I see have an extremely high accuracy rate. But...I suppose my divine power isn't completely absolute, huh?

There was no need to be scared about it. For Keiko chose the path to get use to her powers to help out others to be herself, while Chihaya sadly gets scared from her own sometimes.

Keiko: Hey, come on...I'm surprise you're only realizing that now and it's okay. (I chose my powers and I know Chihaya can like hers more and more.)

Others do for they became the Phantom Thieves after all.

Chihaya: It's not that...I just need some time to accept that reality more. You know, I've wondered in the past whether fate really can be changed...But I always concluded that it was something beyond our control. Almost like the laws of nature. Eternal...impossible to defy...And yet, there exist people like you who can ignore those laws and impose their own will upon the world...How can I become one of those people, Keiko-Chan?

Keiko: Well, that's easy, Chihaya. Just trust in yourself more and more. I do to have problems with my parents only.

A lot on Keiko's mind from her family life style. For Chihaya gets what Keiko was saying to her. This has Chihaya getting up to be brave about it even more.

Chihaya: Trust in myself, instead of my fortune-telling...? I've never thought of it that way before! This city keeps finding ways to subvert my expectations...There was nobody like you back in my hometown in the country, Keiko-Chan. It was a small, traditional town deep in the mountains, populated almost entirely by older people...

Keiko: From a different country you say. (Chihaya must've had it hard growing up.) If you don't mind, Chihaya, please tell me more.

Seems like Chihaya was born somewhere else until she did move to Japan.

Chihaya: During the winter, it's practically inaccessible due to all the snow. That alone should tell you volumes. The youth there are forced to be strictly obedient to their elders as well. Not explicitly, of course...Oh, and there's a small shrine in the center of the village. There, I...

She then stops to not say the rest. I wonder why? Even Keiko wishes to learn more to help out Chihaya somehow in anyway she could.

Keiko: And what...?

Chihaya: ...It doesn't matter anymore. I left that place to come to this city. It means nothing to me now! After I arrived in Tokyo, I found comfort in this stone.

She had some type of different stone in Chihaya's hands. Must be special to her.

Keiko: Nice stone you have, Chihaya. Must be special to you.

Chihaya: It is. It came from someone who dared to care about me, even though I'm just a monster with strange powers...That's why I sell Holy Stones. I want to help those who suffer from inescapable fates similar to my own. But...now I wonder if they really do much of anything. After all you managed to change the destinies of my clients without one, Keiko-Chan. I see-No, rather I feel that now the more I get to know you better. Is it truly possible to alter fate with nothing more than mere words, attitude, and passion...?

Hard to say...Either way, Chihaya chooses the right path once she throws her old stone into the trash to Keiko's surprise.

Keiko: Chihaya? (I didn't think she would throw it away!)

Chihaya: If that's the case, I won't be needing this. I'm going to confront fate head-on, with my own strength. Although...the chairman would be really mad if he found out.

Was it someone she works for and selling fake Holy Stones?

Keiko: The chairman...? Who's he?

Sitting back down for Chihaya didn't want to say anymore than she already has to not get Keiko into trouble. Huh...?

Chihaya: O-Oh, don't worry about that, Keiko-Chan! Just forget about it...unless you want to suffer my curse, that is. Not to my new friend, oh no. Anyway...! If fate can be changed...Maybe even mine can be corrected...right? It didn't work for me before, but perhaps this time...

Keiko: It all depends on you, Chihaya. Really.

Chihaya: R-Right! I look forward to our continued exchanged! At least, until I can manage to change my fate...Oh, and I'll be sure to put some extra effort into my fortune-telling for you!

Keiko: OK then! (I can sense a lot of Chihaya's monition getting better and better everyday.)

A lot more to learn about, but a lot to help out on other good people out there. Learning a lot tonight since Chihaya move from the country side she lived in to see more, by throwing away her so call Holy Stones to try doing more things like other people do without the item she had for years. A good start for Chihaya herself to realize that on her own to move forward from there, which was a good sign.

Chihaya: I have to move forward in any way I can.

Keiko: In that case, good for you. I hope it'll work out for me to see it.

Chihaya: Thanks, Keiko-Chan! Just watch what I still do best.

That's one problem 'by luck' taken care of for Chihaya didn't need the stone anymore to do things, only she can do it on her own for Keiko to see it all. As she and Morgana headed back home to go to sleep next...With Keiko waking up in her cell room of the Velvet Room she was in again to see Igor, Caroline, and Justine waiting for her to wake up to say a few things...

Keiko: Another visit to the Velvet Room I see. Hello, Igor. And to you both, Caroline and Justine.

With Igor didn't mind seeing Keiko anytime, the same can be said for the twin girls. For one was calm and the other to be act all tough 'as always'.

Caroline: It seems you've got your share of problems, Inmate. Like a secret admirer of yours...

She was talking about the enemy being the Fallen One for it makes Keiko shake in fear just thinking about the stalker Shadow type of enemy.

Keiko: Please don't remind me of him...I have someone I already love, and that's Akechi-Cun!

Justine: But it's true for you to fight back and save his life. To think you would relax under such circumstances. Either you're quite bold sometimes...or barely quite foolish.

I think Keiko gets the point from the girls' saying, as do Igor to say about it too.

Igor: One with an "unseen" form, hm?

Keiko: You guys don't have to rub it in...Look, Witch told me everything about getting four more of the Brightful Gems since we have three to stop four other enemies of the powerful False Gods to create the Eternal Pearl. Seeing one enemy for trying to kill my team and lover who has powers like mine in the dream world of the Metaverse is a very big problem. A False God known as Fallen One to work for some bad company in the real world, but nothing on Queen Lilith yet.

To also learning about the company who's after the Phantom Thieves that the three know so much about.

Igor: Yes, you're doing well. Beware of the other two. You go lucky this time, Ms. Trickster, but who knows about next time...be more careful on the next gem hunt. And it seems you've been targeted by troublesome company.

Keiko: And Medjed as well? Are or this one person an enemy I have to fight with who might have Witch's sister and Jackie's possible human master?

Hard to say for now to slowly lead them to somewhere...To have Igor laughing more of the outcome to happen again real soon.

Igor: *chuckle* Could be...I've been enjoying this endless dispute over "justice". However, it will soon come to an end – and through the appearance of an unexpected force, of all things. Engaging with formidable enemies is also part of your rehabilitation. I ask that you overcome this, Ms. Trickster.

Keiko: A lot more to happen, to face with, to get, and to protect the last member too. I see...

Igor: Yes, one at a time will come to you sooner than you think. After all, you must hone your powers...and become a magnificent thief...

She and the other members of the Phantom Thieves will do just that.

Keiko: (We won't stop, we will solve all of this.) Yes, Igor. All of us will do our best to bring justice and steal to those to change the hearts of the distorted people.

All set for now for Keiko and the other members of the Phantom Thieves 'including Witch and Jackie' to get the job done as Igor, Caroline, and Justine told her tonight. And then letting Keiko go back to sleep for another day of school to go.

Year 20xx

Day # 102 - July 7/20th – Wednesday

Getting to school for Keiko and Morgana to be tagging along for Akechi goes to his school and then work to see Keiko off the train station.

Akechi: Another hot Summer month going on...Even more this Medjed trying to make the Phantom Thieves go in to battle at one another. Lots to be going on, huh Keiko?

Keiko: It is, Akechi. Who knows what will go down next.

Akechi: In any case, I hope to see more of those Phantom Thieves in action if they're good knowing justice without doing anything illegal...If they aren't, then they'll have to answer to me. Twice I've seen them and I want to see more in action if I have to. All of it.

Already planning things out to be ready for it.

Keiko: A fight or an entertainment here...I'll see you later, Akechi-Cun. Love you.

The two kissed to be going now.

Akechi: Same here, Princess, I love you too. See you after school.

And off they go their separate ways...With Keiko and Morgana hearing other students on their way to Shujin Academy of other boys and girls were talking about how the Medjed and Phantom Thieves showdown will go down. Going through a normal thing until lunch break to enjoy with Keiko's own food for Morgana to have while walking around the school outside for some fresh air; that's when during her lunch break that Keiko was getting a buzz from her cell phone to be going off for a text message to be happening at this hour.

Morgana: Hey, Madame Keiko. Your phone was buzzing earlier.

Keiko: It was...?

They check it out to not be her friends, anyone else Keiko knows of, or Akechi...Far from it.

Keiko: Morgana, look. I got a lot of messages from an unknown account...

Opening up this text message, both Morgana and Keiko read it to be an icon of a dark demon with pointy ears and a smiling grin with sharp teeth on it. Who was this person...? It goes by the name of Alibaba.

**Alibaba: [Nice to meet you. I am the one they call Alibaba. I want to ask you something. You're a phantom thief, are you not? Can you really steal hearts?]**

This doesn't seem like a joke at all for Keiko and Morgana were reading this to be the real deal.

Morgana: Who is this? Why does he know that you're a phantom thief, Madame Keiko?

Keiko: I would never tell anyone else unless I have to, Morgana. You know that. I'm waiting until way later to tell Akechi-Cun, but not without talking you guys about it first. (Who is this Alibaba person...?)

Morgana: Then is one of our teammates pulling a prank on you?

Doesn't seem like it or this Alibaba character was asking for Keiko and the others to steal someone's heart that "he" knows of.

**Alibaba: [There is someone whose heart I would like you to steal. But I'm not asking for charity. Let's make a deal. You wish to know about Medjed, correct? I can give you information on them if the change of heart is successful. If you so desire, I can take care of them as well. Do you believe in my skills? I can track down their accounts, just as I have with yours. But this is all I can prove at the moment. I've prepared the necessary tool on my end. Look forward to it.]**

This person can help Keiko out find the Medjed group or one person? Another hacker to text Keiko and Morgana this whole thing, huh? Can this Alibaba be trusted on what he's telling them the truth to stop Medjed? Hard to say right now.

Morgana: Shouldn't you respond to it?

Keiko does to send it, or tries to say 'Is this a prank?' to not go through at all.

Keiko: Weird. (I can't find the account to send a response to. All I get back is an error message...)

Morgana: Hm? You can't reply back? I don't know what this is all about, but we should probably let everyone know about this...

Keiko: We'll do it after school's over.

And they'll do it since hours passed to finally be over...Keiko and Morgana go their hideout to meet up with Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto to show them on what Alibaba send on her cell phone on what the text message said. To have the others worried about aiding this person they barely know to text message her out of the blue.

Ryuji: Considerin' he mentioned stealin' hearts, he knows, doesn't he?

Keiko: It looks that way, Ryuji.

Makoto: Seems so...

How Alibaba know about them as the Phantom Thieves has to be the hacker girl who's been spying on them if "she" isn't Medjed at all...So confusing right now.

Yusuke: How were we found out?

Keiko: I wish I knew, but this Alibaba was smart to figure us out like this...

Seems like it from hacking from the sounds of it.

Makoto: Very smart, Keiko, you're right about that. He may have traced our chat log...

Keiko: A hacker? (I should've known. Alibaba's too good to be human to have this type of skills to find out about us.)

Makoto: Seems like it.

That makes sense to be close to the Cafe Leblanc to do so.

Yusuke: How careless of us...

Makoto: But still...How would he have known all these details with just that...?

Yusuke: Do you think that there is another cause? Jackie has tried to get something, but with no such luck. It did try very hard.

I don't think know one does for Jackie tries to find out how it was done from the other side to find nothing from the small icon of Jack Frost on their phones to get nothing.

Makoto: Yeah. I'm not sure why, but that's the feeling I get.

Then Ann thought about something...

Ann: Hey, is it that easy to look at someone else's chat log?

Keiko: Depends how you do it, Ann, then maybe...

Makoto: I don't know much about it myself, but...it's probably not possible, I think?

Ryuji: You know somethin', Makoto? Then how's it done?

From the hacking thing to be right about that one, but how this Alibaba did it is another thing to talk about next. For Makoto who might know about it, she might be on to something.

Makoto: Maybe they extracted our phone's data...?

But to texting Keiko's phone only...? That's so weird.

Ann: Why's Keiko getting an error when she tries to reply?

Keiko: Yeah, what gives? (Why me of all people this Alibaba's trying to text me only?)

It was rally hard to say what's what just yet...

Makoto: Perhaps the receiving end doesn't exist?

Guessing that part to talk about, it's really hard to say on how a girl can hack so easily to be a very big thing.

Ryuji: That's possible?

Makoto: Don't ask me everything. I told you that I don't know much about it.

So it has to be done by someone who's a well sneaky type of hacker, Yusuke to guess on that to be the only thing...

Yusuke: Wait. Might this be what is referred to as hacking on what Ms. Keiko's saying?

Keiko: Like I said and to Makoto's guess, that it has to be the case.

Then it's a very big yes there.

Ryuji: Then, does that mean this guy's a hacker?!

This was news to Morgana know didn't know what hacking things meant or how someone does it.

Morgana: I don't get this high tech stuff! What does this all mean?

Ann: An unknown hacker contacted us!

That's the only thing that Morgana can get a little...

Morgana: I see. I don't really get it.

Yusuke: Then, is this person Medjed?

Of this hacker to be a girl to act like a male of Alibaba to be Medjed, nope he or she was not at all for the others to tell already.

Keiko: No. Not this person, whoever Alibaba really is. We wish to know who he is to not be an enemy to say the least.

Makoto: You're right, Keiko, I doubt it too. Considering he says he wants to "deal" with them. That is, only if we take his words for face value.

Yusuke: True...

So, Alibaba's not an enemy or a Medjed member, but he or she wants to help them out stop them and aid the Phantom Thieves if they change someone's heart. To have Ryuji think about something from this hacker's skills.

Ryuji: Hey...Wouldn't it be great if we got this guy on our side?

Too soon to think about it right now.

Keiko: If we knew who this Alibaba really was, Ryuji. (And yet, he might have a good point. Alibaba seems to be on our side since this person texted me only.)

Might have to keep it in mind to hopefully be true.

Makoto: Yeah, we don't know nothing about his identity at all. We can't trust him.

Still, this person doing the hacking on all of them isn't a bad guy from the text messaging.

Ryuji: I don't think it's a bad deal though...You believe me, Keiko, right? I can tell from the cute look in your eyes to know that's real.

Keiko: Yeah, I agree to be true.

Yusuke: Nothing against what you're saying either, Ms. Keiko, just think about it a little...Even if Alibaba turns out to be a criminal, Ryuji? I am not helping anyone of that sort.

If Alibaba's a criminal that is...Still, they need to learn more before they jump to any conclusions first.

Ryuji: Oh, right. That wouldn't be good...

Morgana: The "I've prepared the necessary tool" part makes no sense either.

Hard to say to be real or just a threat on what Alibaba was doing.

Ann: Could this just be a prank?

Makoto: He knows an awful lot for it to be a prank.

Ann: If he knows who we are, won't we get caught?

And that's another thing to keep in mind, Alibaba knows who they are but he or she wouldn't send something to the police and hasn't yet. So they seem to be okay from word to get out about it.

Keiko: If Alibaba knows, then why hasn't he done it in the first place? I don't think it happened.

Makoto: And no. If he wanted to report us, I think he would've done it already. Again, Keiko, your senses are never wrong.

Keiko: Thanks...

She was good knowing what was what.

Yusuke: He must have some sort of objective of his own. He did offer us a deal after all. So yes, Ms. Keiko's feelings are always right. I'm certain he'll contact us again.

Makoto: There's no telling when he'll do it though...It's be best if we stay together. If something happens, we can act at once.

Sound like a good plan to do just by doing so - sit and wait until Alibaba contacts Keiko again for her and the others to see for Jackie and Witch to be useful for them about this part to find another person's heart to change.

Keiko: I'll let Jackie know about this, maybe our little Persona friend can do something for us later if all goes well.

Ann: Yeah. So, somewhere we can wait and hide for long hours...

A location to go to and not at their hideout could be the best thing to know where to go, where at...?

Makoto: How about Leblanc?

Keiko: Good idea. Let's go.

To Cafe Leblanc they all go to do just that for all six of them to head on over there during a school night too, for Sojiro will be lost on what they'll be doing during the time, but it was the only way to see if Alibaba gets back to them later tomorrow for the evening times was getting late. For Jackie to send the word to Witch, she investigates a bit more on a Metaverse Palace to be the next place to go to.

Witch: (The fourth of the Green Brightful Gem's here? But none of the enemies of the seven...Either way, I better have a look around if the Phantom Thieves will be coming by real soon. We made a pack after all and the enemy of mine and theirs now is Medjed group.)

Another leader for this mysterious thief to already know that...She searches around the Palace to be a hot type of Egyptian area where the fourth gem was at, but no four enemy to be some type of Shadow in this one, so this was new. Back in the real world, Keiko and Morgana return at the Cafe Leblanc along with Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto joining in for Sojiro to see while reading something in his hands.

Sojiro: …

Something was on Sojiro's mind to hold something to read and another thing in his hands for Keiko to notice.

Keiko: Mr. Sakura...? I'm back and I brought my friends with me to hang out here if that's okay... (He looks worried about something again.) Ah, Mr. Sakura?

He stops reading to see Keiko with her friends to put the things on the table to act like his normal self again.

Sojiro: ...Oh? What's with the big group?

The others say his to Sojiro again to come up with something on why they're with Keiko at the cafe.

Ann: Good evening. We were thinking about putting together plans four our summer.

And Sojiro sees someone new in the group that was Makoto herself.

Sojiro: Hm? Is that a new face I see?

Keiko: A friend of mine from school...

Makoto: It's nice to meet you. My name is Makoto Niijima. I hope we're are not being a bother.

Ryuji: She's our student council president.

It was there for Sojiro remembers the last name from Makoto's to sound familiar to him.

Sojiro: Niijima...?

Makoto: Is something wrong?

And then he forgets about it instead.

Sojiro: ...Nah. It's nothing. A student council president, eh? I'm stunned. I hope Keiko's not causing you too much trouble.

Keiko: Mr. Sakura...

Feeling shy for Keiko's a good person with a good heart for Sojiro will just playing around with her.

Sojiro: Just kidding. Anyways, I'm Sojiro Sakura, but everyone just calls me Boss. By the way, Keiko, that was addressed to you.

So that's what Sojiro was looking at to be mailed to Keiko, but what was it.

Keiko: Who's it from...? A delivery for me?

Sojiro: Who knows. This old man'll get going and leave you kids be. All right, the store's all yours. Good night.

Once he leaves for the others to see Sojiro go home for the night...

Keiko: See you tomorrow, Mr Sakura...Good night. (I wish to know who would send me something out of nowhere like this.)

...The others sat down to eat and drink to talk about Medjed and Alibaba to also figure out on what they should do first to change who's heart they needed to meet with him or her. Also the weird mail...Hmmm...As Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto have to plan this one out really good. But before that...a news report comes on the TV for them to watch to be very important.

TV Reporter: [We have late-breaking news on Medjed, whose notoriety roe since their statement the other day. Just moments ago, a new message has been released on their website. They have announced their victory over the Phantom Thieves. Medjed also warns any Japanese citizens who praised the Phantom Thieves to stop doing so. We will report any further actions by Medjed as they arrive.]

Yep, news about this entire mess was spreading really fast already. Hard for some people to read the message, even on their cell phones to see a website for the message to be in English and not in Japanese.

Ryuji: Oh, come on! It's in English!

Keiko: You're right, Ryuji, it is.

However, Ann was a bit American to read in English and in Japanese.

Ann: Let me see... "The Phantom Thieves remain silent at our question. This proves that we are just. People of Japan, wake up. You must not worship the Phantom Thieves."

From there only sounded like a big threat.

Ryuji: What?! That's bullshit!

Yusuke: Keep listening.

The note wasn't done yet...Also for Ann to read in two different languages is pretty cool.

Ann: "We will discipline any who worship them. The punishment is the confiscation of possessions. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil." ...That's what it says.

Keiko: First off...Ann, you do good reading in English, thanks. And second...This is really bad what Medjed's doing to us.

Really bad to threaten others and the Phantom Thieves themselves.

Ryuji: What does that all mean?!

Makoto: They say they'll target sympathizers of the Phantom Thieves.

Yusuke: Confiscation of possessions, hm...?

To have lots of information to be stolen from Medjed's doing.

Makoto: Perhaps bank accounts or personal information...Either way, it won't be anything pleasant.

Keiko: It'll be more chaos if it really does happen...!

Ryuji: And why the hell are we being singled out?

With more reasons to think about that might be true...

Makoto: Perhaps all they care about is labeling the Phantom Thieves as crooks. That all this wouldn't have happened had the Phantom Thieves not existed.

Ryuji: That's complete bullshit.

Morgana: Talk about a troublesome organization that we've been targeted by...And this might be what Witch was telling us about to get the Seven Brightful Gems to create the Eternal Pearl, get her sister out of there, and stop the two main enemies.

Lots of things to be done and to stop before they stop them first.

Ann: Isn't there anything we can do?

Keiko: That's what I want to know so we can stop them and help out Witch as well as Jackie too.

Yusuke: It's certain we can't do anything about this on our own...

While thinking some more, the letter for Keiko that she got to seeing it next.

Ryuji: Hey, Keiko. So...what's this letter about? We don't need anymore trouble.

Keiko: I don't know... (I doubt it's a letter from a fan of ours.)

Morgana: It's rare of you, Madame Keiko, for you to get something like this.

And so, Keiko opens the strange letter to have a return address from the person who send it to Keiko to look at it to find nothing to have a type of card on it, a calling card like them to be a bit different than how they do it.

Keiko: What the hell?

Morgana: A calling card...?

So weird...!

Ann: Anything else in there? Who's this from anyway?

Hard to tell since there was nothing on it but it was send to Keiko Amamiya herself.

Makoto: There's no stamp on it. Someone must've directly dropped it into the mailbox here...

And their only guess on who it might be...?

Yusuke: Could it have been Alibaba...?

Keiko: Maybe...

Morgana: That reminds me, he did mention something about preparing the "necessary tool"...Don't tell me...Is this what he was talking about?!

From the threat of a calling card type of thing or something else far worse out of everything else?

Ryuji: What the hell's goin' on here...?

Makoto: All we can do for the moment is wait for Alibaba's orders. Let's brace ourselves and stand by...in case anything comes up.

Another wait to see what they can do next for Alibaba to get back to them again and learn on who they needed to change the heart of later...

Ann: Oh dear...

Keiko: In any case, we have no choice. Until then we're going to need some help from Jackie, Witch, and probably Akechi-Cun of us as Phantom Thieves. But we'll get there later if we have to.

Good point there, Keiko. And they do just that for now as everyone goes back home and Keiko and Morgana text Yuuki about what happened to then hearing about the news from Medjed to be worse than Alibaba to be left unknown...For he will try to get something down for the fans to still love the Phantom Thieves aren't taking the whole threat of Medjed this way to ignore all of it, for Alibaba has to get back to Keiko later and the others real soon.

Morgana: First this Alibaba character and then the calling card...? What's next?

For Keiko and Morgana get clean up and go to sleep as they waited for something else to come up soon enough, for the waiting can be really boring...

Keiko: It's hard to say, Morgana, but like I said before - we'll wait until Alibaba gets back to us. (It's the least we can do until this hacker can stop Medjed for us and stop them from hurting Witch's sister and gather the rest of the four gems. We just have to keep on going.)

And they will...As they sleep, the ratings on the Phan-Site stays around 36 or 37 something percent in between to stay strong of them. Still with the mess to still be happening, something has to be done soon with Alibaba's help to stop Medjed and leave the innocent people, along with Keiko and her friends alone.


	58. The Mysteries of the Sakuras

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 58 - The Mysteries of the Sakuras

Year 20xx

Day # 103 - July 7/21th – Thursday

Hard to say for people to ask themselves about the Phantom Thieves not saying anything or fighting back against Medjed who was threatening them all over town, even on the train ride for Keiko and Morgana to hear everything. The reason why is because they needed to wait for the mysterious hacker Alibaba to contact them back soon enough, hopefully real soon...During school as Keiko's cell phone started to buzz again for her and Morgana look on who was texting to be Alibaba again 'for she's only texting Keiko a lot than the others' for some strange reason.

**Alibaba: [Good day.]**

Keiko replies back with these word - "What do you want?"

Keiko: (It's Alibaba again!)

**Alibaba: [Ah, you responded today. Once again, I am Alibaba. You are the leader of the Phantom Thieves, correct?]**

Feeling cornered for Keiko replies back to keep this a secret to keep on text messaging Alibaba as much as she can to admit this... "That's right."

Keiko: (I guess I have no other choice but to admit it.)

**Alibaba: [Mm, I appreciate your honesty. I take it you've received the calling card?]**

Morgana: It's Alibaba again, isn't it, Madame Keiko?

That it was...

**Alibaba: [Are you in school right now?]**

She does it to reply back - "I'm in class."

Keiko: (I have to be truthful to solve all of this for all of us and for Alibaba. I have a feeling that I can trust this person.)

**Alibaba: [Hm, you're a surprisingly diligent student. Now then, I have prepared the calling card for you. When are you going to steal it?]**

Replying back again saying, "Steal from who?"

Keiko: (I need to know who the person is before before I can do anything else...)

**Alibaba: [What do you mean by that? Aren't you able to steal a heart as long as you have a calling card?]**

First they needed the person's name to find and then change the person's heart from there...

Morgana: Tell him so we made change the person's heart.

Keiko text messages back saying - "I need a name."

And Alibaba's response...?

**Alibaba: [...A name? Is your heart thievery truly impossible without such information?]**

Keiko: (Please explain to me, Alibaba, we need your help to give up more information. If you could, please tell me everything.)

Keiko texts back... "It is."

**Alibaba: [...I see. Hm, I suppose past calling cards did have names on them. One moment. Very well, I'll tell you...I believe their name was...Futaba Sakura. If you fail in this mission, I will expose your identity to the world and the police. Well then, I'll be counting on you. We shall speak again after the change of heart.] **

Keiko finally has a name, but not enough information to get down other than that...For her to text back: "Who is Futaba Sakura?" Bad sadly, there was nothing left for Alibaba to stop texting for today for Keiko didn't get her last answers to be done, only the name was all.

Keiko: (No respond...Great, I got the name with no other information about this Futaba Sakura person.) Morgana.

Morgana: So Alibaba's threatening you and just took off?! And "Sakura"...? I feel like I've heard that name before...

Keiko: You're right, Morgana, I have heard of it too.

Morgana: Then we should let the others know about this.

So right after school, Keiko and Morgana go meet up with Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto to show them the new text message for them to see on what he said to find the target to change the heart of Futaba Sakura.

Keiko: It's serious, you guys. We need to act fast.

Seems like it...

Ryuji: We're gonna get reported if we don't do this? What the hell...

Ann: "Futaba Sakura" ….?

The last name of this person reminds Makoto right away on the other person with the last name like that besides Futaba.

Makoto: Wasn't Sakura...

Yep, Sojiro Sakura was one of the other people, but to have a child or someone in the family to be related to him?

Keiko: Wait, Mr Sakura...? (Ah! It's him!) Sojiro Sakura!

The man who runs Cafe Leblanc that Keiko was living with.

Ann: It's Boss's last name!

Yusuke: Does he have any family?

Morgana: Does he?

I don't think Keiko herself doesn't even know anything else about Sojiro to have another family member as far as she can tell.

Keiko: I...? Don't know anything else other than Sojiro making coffee and curry...

Ryuji: For reals, Keiko?! How hard is it for you not to know much about this guy?! Sorry...But still, wouldn't you normally be introduced at least? I mean, you ARE living at his place.

Yusuke: Well, her situation does make things difficult...

That it was to now know more about Futaba and Sojiro who might be related somehow.

Makoto: The calling card was delivered to Boss's house; it'd be more natural to assume this is all related. One of the reasons for that is because Alibaba mentioned nothing about "which" Futaba Sakura. Perhaps be thinks that the name alone isn't enough.

Keiko: Good thinking, Makoto. If I was Alibaba, I would've thought about it either.

Morgana: That makes sense.

Then the first clue was to someone to be closer than they think to be Alibaba was right around the Cafe Leblanc area.

Makoto: I believe it's adequate for us to think that this is the doing of someone close by.

Ann: I see.

Makoto: I don't know how Alibaba got a hold of Keiko-Chan's smartphone information. However, since he's ordering us through chat, I do feel as though he's taunting us.

Ryuji: You mean, this might just be a prank?

It's hard to say to be real and not some type of mess up joke that Alibaba was doing at them.

Keiko: I don't know, although he might be telling the truth.

Makoto: I mean, look at his demands. Pay me if you don't want me to leak who you really are – that I'd understand. But he's telling us to steal someone's heart without explaining why.

Keiko: It's like...he's helping us to give a test type of thing. (That's the only suggestion I can think about.)

More than a prank and asking for help so they won't have their identities shown in public, it was like a text message for Alibaba to give out to them to figure the rest out as a team.

Yusuke: So we're being tested?

Makoto: Regardless, I think we should ask Boss about Futaba Sakura once.

Keiko: It wouldn't hurt to ask, and hopefully he'll tell us a little more about something so we can do the rest later.

Morgana: Yeah. That's probably for the best. There's nothing else we can do at the moment, and Chief might have an idea on what this is about too.

So the only thing they can try to do first is to try it out...With asking Sojiro and also search more about it on the any other things.

Makoto: I'll check the school's roster just in case. In fact...I can ask for Sakurai for some help, she's good as a journalist. Leave it to me, Keiko-Chan.

Keiko: Good thinking there, Makoto. ("Keiko-Chan" for me to be called by huh...? That's nice.)

From asking Sojiro, looking up somehow, and asking Junko for their help could be useful to do and Akechi to lend a hand. But about the other three 'and Sojiro the most' to not tell about why they wanted to know of Futaba or he'll catch on to them. A bit too much there, you know? It was best to play it safe.

Yusuke: We must make sure Boss doesn't figure out who we are. We'll have to go on about this cautiously.

And they will...time to get to work. As everyone goes home for Makoto to tell Junko about looking up on a person name Futaba Sakura is she was related to Sojiro and to get more information, for she only cared about the scoop and not much on why was needed.

Makoto: You're okay with this, Sakurai?

Junko: Asking me for some help...? Yeah. Yeah, Niijima-san! Yes! I'll do what I can to get you the story. It might be a bit, but I'll get to work right away. I'll get back to you soon, Ms. Student Council President.

And off she goes to work to be serious and still a bit clumsy...Still, this has to work and Makoto to find out more alone as Junk does the other half. While later at night as Keiko and Morgana return back at Cafe Leblanc to see Sojiro with luck to ask him about any family related.

Keiko: (Perfect timing.) Hi, Mr. Sakura, I'm back and I wish to talk to you about something.

Sojiro: Hm? What's up?

Keiko: (Here goes nothing...) You know of someone name Futaba Sakura? I wish to see her if that's fine with you.

Once Keiko says Futaba's name, to get to Sojiro to be confused and worried for someone else to find out.

Sojiro: ...Why do you know about that? ...Keiko, no offense, but it's got nothing to do with you. I'm going home. Make sure you lock up the place. Take it easy.

Well, it seems to work by luck as Keiko sees Sojiro leaving to go home for her and Morgana got a clue so far.

Morgana: Looks like it's a hit, Madame Keiko.

It does work for Keiko text message the other four about it to get something from Sojiro so far, and Makoto telling the others about getting more information...With Junko to be doing some work on the her end to love the work without questioning them, to have one problem taken care of who won't know about them being the Phantom Thieves. Nicely done, and for Keiko and Morgana go to sleep to be ready to look up some more after school tomorrow.

Keiko: (Thanks, Junko.) In any case, Morgana, let's do our best to learn more about Futaba. (And for Mr. Sakura, he was really hurt, a lot more to have some pain in his heart...I hope I can help him out on his other problems.)

They sleep...As in the Metaverse world for Witch and her Persona Mochizuki to see the dessert area to be very hot and something else of a new Palace, something goes down for a big Shadow in the skies...Huh?! It moves really fast to catch Witch off guard to have a strike attack to sound very painful; as back in the real world had Junko to get something written down to tell Makoto about it tomorrow to head on home, only to get hit by a car on the streets to leave Junko hurt to be...Koba's doing? The principle at Shujin Academy to do such a thing to one of the students?! And then she had to be rush to the hospital right away. Alive, but hurt, and somehow she got something down in time.

Junko: (No...I can't give up like this...)

For one to be in pain and the other to go missing for Jackie to see that something was up and cannot do anything in the hot area since it was a Jack Frost type of Persona made of ice; things get much worse from one traitor and another bigger Shadow that was bad news 'with the four Brightful Gem of green' to be around the Shadow type of beast's neck.

**?: Anyone who enters in this Palace, shall be killed by my claws...Queen Lilith has order me to never forgive "her".**

And who was this beast talking about for Lilith to have this one made...? What was happening?

Year 20xx

Day # 104 - July 7/22th – Friday

Another day at school for Keiko and Morgana to go to, only for Ryuji sees Keiko to talk to her about something.

Ryuji: Yo. Today's the last of our semester, but we got a lot shit to be done...

Morgana: But if you don't take care of this "lame shit", you can all kiss your summer vacation goodbye.

Ryuji: And this Futaba girl might be related to the Boss, then they must living somewhere nearby the cafe area.

That could be the case then yes.

Keiko: It has to be it. (Ryuji's good to be on to something big.)

Morgana: Not bad, Ryuji. You should use that part of your exam to guess right.

Ryuji: Not thinking about it again...Let just wait until we can do more research and Sakurai to give us a hand when she has something good. See you later, Keiko.

For them to walk to school to finish up their year for Keiko to go from tenth grade and up to eleventh once Summer vacation was over. During Mr. Ushimaru's class to tell his students to have a good summer vacation until it's over to start a new, and bring up some bad news as well on one student wasn't here on the last day.

Mr. Ushimaru: Since this is our last day in class, be sure to all come tomorrow only for an emergency meeting, class, with lots to talk about before your real Summer vacation can begin.

Morgana: Hey, Madame Keiko, I want to swim at the beach...

From good news, and now for the bad news...

Mr. Ushimaru: Also...We have some bad news about journalist first year student Junko Sakurai. Last night, she was arriving back home from her part time job to get hit from a driving unknown to be on the loose and found right away. She's being treated at the hospital right now to recover from a really bad pulled muscle to make it through. So, give a good word for her future to happen later.

Once the teacher said it for the others were shock – Yuuki, Ann, Keiko, and Morgana were even worse to hear of Junko's life was put in danger.

Morgana: Junko was nearly killed?!

Ann: What the-?

Yuuki: What happened to Sakurai?

Keiko: Junko?! (What could've have happened to her?!)

Soon enough...Ryuji and Makoto get the news about it as well, a scary thing that almost killed Junko to have luck on her side and her clumsy to still be breathing. With Junko to be hurt, Makoto texted the others and Yusuke to go check on Junko in a bit while she was getting her arm treated 'to also get some answers for them later'; while Keiko and Morgana were finished on the last day of school 'besides the meeting to go to one more time to end their school year', they look around the Yongen-Jaya Backstreets to find out where Futaba might be living it to be close to Cafe Leblanc.

Morgana: Let the searching begin. And Madame Keiko, don't you worry. Makoto's going to see Junko to check on her and then get something for us later. Let's do this part first.

The search begins for Keiko to ask anyone in the area about Futaba Sakura if anyone knows about her at all; from asking a shopper, some random woman, a delivery man, an officer, and such all over the area with no such lucky.

Dazed Old Man: Futaba? Futaba...Yes, I know that name...Heard it somewhere before...…It's the name of my very first love, my teacher back when I was in elementary school!

Neighborhood Housewife: Sakura-san's single, right? I thought he didn't have any children.

Second-hand Shop Owner: Hmmmm...A vintage game console…Could I actually sell it if I threw in some games…? I'm not sure anyone would buy a game console that's this old, though...

Neighborhood Man: Futaba...? No. No, I don't know who that could be.

Shopper: Futaba? Who knows...? By the way, do you eat a lot? Well, whenever Boss buys food, it's enough to feed three people...What? You're telling me you don't actually eat that much? Maybe it's Boss who eats a lot then...

Wise Old Man: Futaba...? Who's that? I don't think I know anybody by that name. Hm, but wouldn't this Futaba get angry if they find out you're snooping on them though?

Delivery Company Man: Futaba...? Hmm, nope, don't know anyone like that. I come to Sakura-san's often to make deliveries, but I've never seen who you're talking about.

Not even a little market store for the two didn't get anything at all to keep on trying somehow.

Employee: Hey there, welcome! …Futaba? Over at Sakura-san's? I haven't heard anything…Sorry. Come again!

So much from this person either, no luck to the people in the Yongen-Jaya with no answer.

Keiko: I guess we couldn't get anything...

Morgana: Then let's try again tomorrow.

Break time for today as the two headed on back at Cafe Leblanc...For Keiko and Morgana sees more trouble with Sojiro to be talking with Sae again to still be giving him a hard time about something very big.

Keiko: (Sae and Mr. Sakura...? What's going on here?)

Sae: You read the letter, did you not?

And he says something else about mentioning Futaba's name to have something to do with her.

Sojiro: So you're the one who tipped Keiko off about Futaba. You really shouldn't have done that. I have no intention of talking to you about Wakaba.

Who was this "Wakaba" person...? This was new...Even for Sae to not tell Keiko about anything.

Keiko: (Futaba...! Mr. Sakura brought her name up again! And someone else he knows of a person name Wakaba.)

Sae: Tipped off...? What are you talking about? Back to the matter at hand...Your parental authority will have to be suspend. I take it you're OK with that outcome?

Sojiro: What?!

He didn't like the sound of it at all for Sae won't stop until she gets it done from him.

Sae: Considering the state of your daughter and your family overall, there are no points in your favor. Would you like to take this to domestic court? Our chances of victory are roughly 99.9% though. With these suspicions of abuse...there's no way you could avoid having your custody revoked.

Keiko: (Daughter?!)

Now that sounded like a big threat there...And for hear Sae say about Sojiro's daughter, could she be Futaba?

Sojiro: You're going that far...?! I told you, I don't know a damn thing about it.

Sae: We are extremely serious about this. As long as there's a possibility that cognitive psience can be linked to psychotic breakdowns...

Really? Hard for Keiko and Morgana to walk into this mess for Sojiro and Sae to see her.

Sojiro: Tch...Fine...I yield.

He just gives up just like that...

Morgana: This is not good...

Sae: Thank you. I will contact you at a later date.

She leaves Sojiro of Sae's business card to get back to him later.

Sojiro: I doubt you'll find anything you want to hear though.

Sae: That's fine. It will be up to us to decide whether the information you give us is useful or not. Next time I come here, it will be for a nice cup of coffee.

She leaves the place to say hi to Keiko.

Keiko: (Not good...!) Hi there, Sae!

Sae: And hello to you too, Keiko. Have a nice day.

She leaves for Sojiro hopes to see the last of Sae until she stops bothering him with something.

Sojiro: And stay out! That woman is real good at pissing people off...

Keiko: (This is getting worse for him...) Mr. Sakura...?

He sees Keiko to listen and seen the whole thing.

Sojiro: ...What's with that look, Keiko? You got something to say?

Keiko: Family? Daughter? Futaba? Court things and custody...? What just happened?

Sojiro: This doesn't involve you.

Keiko: But is Futaba really your daughter?

Like she'll be getting anything out from this guy, or at least not right now.

Sojiro: That's enough! Just keep on behaving yourself, Keiko, and keep going to school if you don't want me to throw you out of here. You got that? Lock this store up.

Too bad, Keiko couldn't get anything out of Sojiro to be such in a bad mood to leave and Keiko does the same old thing to lock and clean up.

Keiko: Yes, Mr. Sakura. Sorry...I just hope you're feeling well is all. I'll stop talking about it with you.

Once he leaves and Keiko does the other things, Morgana sees on Sojiro's behavior to feel hurt of protecting his daughter Futaba in any way.

Morgana: Hm, the existence of this Futaba is for certain. She may be in some kind of bad situation though...Moreso, our conjecture that Alibaba is connected to Leblanc seems to have a pretty solid foundation. Oh, and didn't they mention "cognitive" something?

Keiko: I think it was something like it, Morgana, I heard it too. We better solve this problem right away.

Morgana: ...I wonder what the chief's hiding. We can't really press him on the subject tough, especially after he mentioned throwing you out.

Keiko: Then we'll dig up something for ourselves...Mr. Sakura says those things for no reason when he gets mad. He will if he thinks I'll do something bad, but I won't. I think he's worried about me like Futaba the most, to be part of his family.

She might be right about it to feel some anger and sadness from Sojiro a lot since this has been going on lately. As Keiko and Morgana got cleaned up after finishing the chores to showering and such to then getting some sleep to come up with something else to learn more about Futaba again somehow, but they're going to need a lot of help they can get.

Year 20xx

Day # 105 - July 7/23th – Saturday

From the meeting as the teachers say to have a good summer vacation, be careful, pray a lot for Junko to recover quickly, and then leaving the place for at long last once a year for Summer vacation starts. As Keiko and Morgana go to the hideout to meet up with Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto to talk about finding out about Futaba some other way, and learning more on how Junko's condition is.

Keiko: Ah, Makoto? Please tell us...

Morgana: How's Junko doing?

A lot on what she has learned to talk about.

Makoto: Besides getting some good scoops before a car hit her, she got what she needed to be saved from her metal binder to shield Sakurai's arm before it got completely crushed...She got a pulled muscle to get treated, but it's nothing too serious. She's going to be okay. Unknown about the driver who tried to kill Sakurai, but the police are looking for this person who's on the streets in hiding, and she wants us to come by in a few days to visit her to give us something big...Once she gathers her paper work in order to deliver something good she has found out. That's all I know about from my Sister.

Some to wait for and Junko will be okay, all was good to wait a bit more, but the scoop from that girls journalist skills was useful to get something done.

Keiko: That's great! I'm glad Junko will soon get better... (A close call to not lose anyone else, nor she's not part of the mental shutdowns.) Oh, right. You guys, something went down with Mr. Sakurai last night...

Anyways, back to the subject at hand for Keiko tells the others on what happened with Sojiro last night to see Sae 'to not mention her name or who she was yet for the others or Makoto to not know about' at least not yet.

Makoto: A woman was threatening Boss...?

Morgana: Yeah, she was going on about domestic abuse and taking the case to court and stuff...

Seems like Makoto could tell that it was all Sae's doing 'for they don't know what Sae looks like yet'.

Makoto: …

Ryuji: What's up?

Keiko: (Oh, right...! I forgot to tell them that was Sae Niijima...They haven't see what she looks like yet)

However Makoto leaves the part out since Sojiro knows of Sae to be giving him a hard time.

Makoto: It's nothing. So to summarize what you told us, Futaba is Boss's daughter, and he's abusing her? I don't know him very well...Is he really the kind of person who would do that?

Keiko: Not Mr. Sakura! He's a hard worker to have real feelings, but he's not someone who hurts on others!

Hard to say since he wasn't saying anything to Keiko about it.

Makoto: I would like to believe so as well, but we don't have any conclusive evidence, do we...?

Just then, Keiko gets a text message on her phone again to see who it was...

Morgana: Madame Keiko! Is it Alibaba?!

Keiko: It is!

For Keiko to say so for her, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto all gathered around her phone to have a better look at it on what Alibaba wanted to text them about to change Futaba's heart.

**Alibaba: [I've given you a calling card and told you the target's name. You should be ready for this. Why aren't you doing it? I told you I'd help you if you stole her heart. What seems to be the hold up?I also said I'd report your identity to the police if you didn't help me. Are you OK with that? I'm serious here.]**

In other words, Alibaba means business to help them out if they help him and Futaba to change the heart of first.

Yusuke: What a selfish person.

Keiko: And he's demanding for a smart hacker...

Makoto: Well, he does have information on us...

And that information must be very careful to not get out to the public at all.

Ryuji: Anyways, this Futaba he's talking about have a Palace? Is so, we'll need keywords to get in. Keiko, try messagin' him about 'em.

From a name, a place, and a thing that this certain person does to put in the three keywords to locate a Palace was their only shot they have, for Keiko does so to text Alibaba about it.

Keiko: I'll see what I can do.

She does put in a question saying: Tell me her keywords. For Alibaba to get a bit confused on not knowing how this whole Phantom Thief business thing is really done.

**Alibaba: [Keywords? What are you talking about? Are you saying random stuff to dodge the issue?]**

Ann: What are we supposed to do about this?

It's hard to say, Keiko needs to text a bit more by explaining to Alibaba on how the Phantom Thieves do their job.

Morgana: We'd be able to figure out Alibaba's identity if we could just meet with him...Madame Keiko, try asking him if there's any way we could meet up.

Keiko: OK.

Then Keiko texts back to Alibaba to say this next - "I want to meet you."

**Alibaba: [Meet? With me? That will be difficult. I have reasons for not being able to go out. That's why I'm contacting you like this.]**

Was there an issue with Alibaba or what?

Keiko: Really...?

Morgana: He can't go out?

The hacker texts Keiko back to say something else from this whole thing...

**Alibaba: Wait. I get it. You steal people's hearts directly...That might make things difficult. Extremely difficult. Hold on. I'm thinking...OK, it's a shame, but I'm calling this deal off. Stop looking into Futaba Sakura. Forget this ever happened. I won't report you to the police either, don't worry. Sorry for taking your time. Now if you'll excuse me...]**

What just happened? It got crazy to call it off now like so? Keiko had to text back saying: "Wait a second."

Keiko: Wait! What changed your mind?

**Alibaba: [I said the deal's off! We're never going to speak again. Don't except me to contact you anymore either.]**

Keiko kept on texting Alibaba back to get a reason why he's changing his mind all of a sudden by saying... "We're not done here."

Keiko: Come on, please Alibaba...! (I can't text message Alibaba back anymore...!)

But it was too late...Keiko loss track of Alibaba from text messaging her.

Ann: Huh...? Did he just shut the whole operation down?

Morgana: This doesn't make any sense...Not only can Alibaba not go out, but he won't let us meet Futaba either?

Seems like it...All of that for nothing.

Ryuji: Well, it's none of our business now. We can't contact him anymore.

That's not the only problem, the whole Medjed thing as well they were more worried about if nothing's taken care of sooner or later 'before it's too late'.

Ann: But...what do we do about Medjed? We won't be able to get Alibaba to help us with them now.

Ryuji: Maybe they were just prankin' us.

To be live on TV as a threat to the Phantom Thieves from Medjed, it was hard to say...

Keiko: I doubt it, Ryuji.

Ryuji: But they made that huge declaration, but they ain't done nothing since. I bet we got 'em freaked out.

Could've they done that...?

Morgana: You mean they backed out because they're afraid we'll change their hearts?

Ryuji: Yup. And now it's just make 'em look lame if they came out and apologized!

Makoto: But-

This was Ryuji to be saying all of this as his guesses, right...? If it was true, then this wouldn't be a big issue. Keiko was having a strong type of feeling from within her to say differently on what she was hearing out so far.

Keiko: (Ryuji's not a liar, but there must be something more about this...Far from it, I can't even think about the rest on my own.)

Ryuji: I guess with Alibaba and Medjed outta the picture, can we just say this case is closed?

Surprisingly though, they go with on what Ryuji was saying...That fast.

Makoto: ...You do have a point. I guess it is safe for us to relax a little.

Keiko: If you say so, Ryuji...

Well, other good news aside for Ryuji to sell the golden briefcase that once belong to Junya to talk about next from selling it.

Ryuji: Oh yeah, remember Kaneshiro's Treasure? Prepare to have your minds blown! We got on hundred and fifty thousand yen out of it!

The other five were shock to hear to make some good money.

Keiko: That much?! No way...! Amazing...!

Ann: That's awesome! We can really go all out with that kinda money!

Ryuji: Yeah! Let's make up for what happened at the fireworks festival! We gotta go eat something fittin' for the Phantom Thieves' worldwide debut!

Now the next part was to pick a place to go eat at.

Ann: Where would be good...?

Luckily for talking about food, Ryuji thought of a good one...

Ryuji: Ooh, how 'bout sushi? I could really go for some eel too!

Keiko: Sounds like fun! 

Yusuke: The best method is to fill ourselves on ginger before beginning to eat sushi. That is my master technique.

OK...? What a weird way to put ginger on food like sushi.

Makoto: You don't need to do that this time. Actually, definitely don't do it, OK?

So it was settle then, the sushi place it was!

Morgana: I'm all for sushi! You're OK with that too, right Madame Keiko?

Keiko: Yes please, with cooked veggies and rice on mine.

Morgana: Then it's decided.

The plan's been set to go out to eat tomorrow night for all six of them.

Ryuji: All right! We'll go tomorrow night!

All set for everyone else to go back to their own homes along with Keiko and Morgana back at Cafe Leblanc to get ready to go to bed...as soon as she sees and text messages back her four friends about the whole prank thing with Medjed and Alibaba. All that entire mess for nothing. Knowing that something was a bit off to be far from over, the others are happy to be going out to eat tomorrow night for some sushi and such to be ready for it to then to be going to sleep next.

Keiko: Good night, Morgana. (I have a weird feeling this is more than the end with Medjed to not be a prank, and Alibaba's afraid to let us help him to help change Futaba's heart suddenly after I explained why...? Are those two connected somehow? Either way...I feel like I should hang out with my friends first and to see what happens next. Maybe. And for Mr. Sakura to be fine in the mess he's in, I wish he could tell me what's on his mind.)

A lot of it between himself, this Wakaba character, and Futaba somehow for all of this to be connected for some reason...I think this was far from over as Sojiro was worried to lose his 'daughter' by the court of law by Sae's doing, Futaba to be in her room to be the hacker looked scared to do anything, but she really wants to in a bad spot to not do anything at all. With Jackie hacking through other computer systems may have come across Futaba's room to find her location from the web page.

Futaba: What...What am I suppose to do...? I need help...

From the outside, Futaba was scared to do anything or to getting out a lot. But on the inside, she was crying to be free from something to change her heart? Like what, from a crime she might've done or is about to do that can't be stopped? What was it? And besides Junko was recovering, what has happened to Witch back in the Metaverse in an unknown area?


	59. Inside of Sojiro's Home

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 59 - Inside of Sojiro's Home

Year 20xx

Day # 106 - July 7/24th – Sunday

So much for changing Futaba Sakura's heart with the Phantom Thieves' help from Alibaba to change his mind and not helping them stop Medjed if it is true...Keiko knows this was far from over to worry about Sojiro to have a daughter being Futaba and having some trouble with Sae to own the rights of his own family, this can't be a prank at all to be far from over; as Sae herself was working hard to see Akechi arrival 'with a lot of fans of his being girls to get so many things for some being hand made chocolates', he's nice to get some for his fans and seeing his co-worker was feeling a bit tired for a hard working lawyer like Sae was.

Akechi: You seem quite busy, Sae-san. I take it you're stuck in the middle of everything?

Sae: The Phantom Thieves made a mockery of us when they brought down Kaneshiro...And to make matters worse, Medjed, who has been dormant for some time now, just declared war on them...Between that, dealing with a man who might be hurting his daughter, and a high school journalist who almost got killed from a wanted man with a getaway car...things have gotten way out of hand lately. How much more can they screw us over?

Yep, there was a a lot on poor Sae's mind. But for a partner like Akechi was to Sae, he helps out a friend like her when she really needs it 'and I mean a lot of it'.

Akechi: Stress is bad for the skin, you know.

Sae: Did you come all this way simply to be sarcastic? And what's with those chocolates?

A lot of fan girls that Akechi has...

Akechi: These? Well, a lot of girls love my work...If you could...?

She knows the same old drill on what Sae can do to help out Akechi with the other many chocolate boxes...All but from one person that Akechi does keep.

Sae: Give it to to other people in the office to give it to their friends and family? Fine...I'll have some and Makoto can have a little treat too. Anyways...

Akechi: Oh, right. How about you listen to my deductions for a change of pace? You may think it absurd...But don't you think this case you're pursing and the actions of the Phantom Thieves overlap somehow?

In other words, Sae was over doing her part to try stopping the Phantom Thieves from the way Akechi was telling his partner to take it easy.

Sae: What are you bashing this off of?

Akechi: The one point of commonalty across all cases is how those involved have an foreseen change of heart.

For what he has seen so far, twice now.

Sae: I've suspected that myself, but those suspicious are unfounded.

Akechi: I told you at the beginning that this was only a deduction. These "just" Phantom Thieves are riling up the public. However, that is a disguise. Their true goal is terrorist action by way of psychotic breakdowns...Is that too much? (Hopefully to not be the case, they are doing this to save the many lives to change some of their hearts of...And for what? To have people stand up for what's right by fighting back?)

Good, Akechi has to investigate on his own about to know for himself before he jumps to anymore conclusions...

Sae: There's nothing at the moment that falsifies that claim. How you mention this to the police?

Not yet, but it's good that Akechi didn't tell Sae some things from it all so far.

Akechi: I've never tell them such things. The only value they have to me is in their mobility and organizational capabilities.

Sae: Hm, it seems having you lend me a hand has paid off.

Akechi: I'm glad to hear that. What about your case, Sae-san? Did you learn anything from the guardian of that mental shutdown victim's daughter?

Was Akechi asking Sae about Sojiro and his daughter Futaba...?

Sae: Nothing at all.

Akechi: I see. Now, what should my next action be for our victory?

Sae: Handle the Phantom Thieves. Without remorse. Use any means necessary to win. That's how I would deal with them.

So demanding Sae can be sometimes, but she loves getting the job done. For Akechi to laugh about it, he'll see what he can do 'with more answers to see them in action again'.

Akechi: *chuckle* Very well.

Sae: This seems to be fun to you. Are you on to something?

He was good hiding it to not telling Sae the truth just yet or anyone else to be smart enough to do so, that's how Akechi does things.

Akechi: No, not at all. Well then, to our victory.

As Akechi leaves with one bag of chocolate for Keiko to give to him today that she made and this catches Sae's eyes.

Sae: You're keeping just one?

Akechi: It's from my girlfriend, she made it for me...No other girl can compare on how much Keiko is, my true love...

Sae: Keiko Amamiya...She's one of Makoto's friends from her school. You really are in love with her, aren't you, Akechi-san.

Akechi: It's a wonderful thing, Sae-san. One day when you meet with a man you come across, you'll know what it feels like. The way I am with her...

She gets Akechi's point of view to leave it like that.

Sae: If you say so. Then good for you.

Still working hard while being a high school student in love for a detective. Back at Cafe Leblanc for Keiko and Morgana got ready to have a little relaxing afternoon time until nightfall to go out with her friends at the sushi place; at Ginza where there's a shopping mall type of area, other stores to go to, and a place to eat at the The Forefront of Trends. And...there famous Ginza's Sushi Bar to be there too.

Keiko: Ready to go out, Morgana?

Morgana: Yes! It's time for some sushi! Let's go meet with the others, Madame Keiko!

Taking the train there for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto sat down to enjoy their favorite type of sushi. From sea food, veggies, or mixed in ones to taste very nice to enjoy this type of meal they can afford with the money they got from selling the golden briefcase. What luck for them, huh?

Ryuji: Man, the flounder is outta this world! That texture...

Keiko: Rice veggie rolls for me...

For all the good to eat to barely see any price tags on any food they were getting.

Yusuke: I-I don't see any prices listed here...

Well, Yusuke was new to this.

Ryuji: It's called market price. Don't worry 'bout it; we got the cash!

That they do.

Morgana: Ryuji! Don't talk with your mouth full! You're such a pig...

Ann: Sooo Gooood...

Yep, a lot of different types of sushi they were enjoying as Morgana waited for Keiko to give him a favorite.

Morgana: Hey, Madame Keiko...Is the fatty tuna ready yet?

Ryuji: Hold your horses. And don't talk!

There's more waiting for Morgana to get his food...

Makoto: By the way, Keiko-Chan...If you don't me calling you that.

Keiko: Not at all, Makoto, it's fine. What's on your mind?

Makoto: Please be honest with me. Is Boss really the kind of person who would abuse someone?

Keiko: I know Mr. Sakura would never do such a terrible thing. Not ever. (I know he would never do such a thing to his daughter or to me, he helps me out so much since I got here.)

Still on Makoto's mind to know badly about Sojiro's behavior to be hard to tell, since he won't talk about it anyone else.

Ryuji: That again?

Makoto: I can't get it off my mind. Especially if it means he could be taken to court...What kind of person is he? Do you truly believe he'd do such a thing?

For Sojiro Sakura was a tough guy to be kind hearted, but never to abuse anyone so badly to not be human.

Keiko: He's strict, but not a bad guy.

Makoto: ...Oh, because of your record. Sorry, Keiko-Chan.

Keiko: Don't worry about it.

Ryuji: If it's really true about the abuse, he'd be a no-good jerk pretendin' to be a guardian.

Does he need to have a change of heart...? Well, maybe to help Sojiro before another Shadow gets to him first. Oh, boy...

Morgana: Maybe the chief is the one who needs a change of heart.

Keiko: Probably to stop a Shadow from hurting Mr. Sakura if it does happens.

Then Ann had something to say...

Ann: Hold on a sec! About that...I actually got curious after our conversation...and checked his name in the Nav.

From cell phone Palace in the Metaverse checking on the cell phone Nav thing, Ann found nothing from Sojiro's. So that was a good thing he wasn't a bad guy.

Makoto: Sounds to me there wasn't a hit.

Ann: Right. Anything beyond this is his family's problem. We probably shouldn't get any more involved.

Keiko: Are you sure...?

Hard to say. Also, it was there for Ryuji to figure one thing out to ask for their help of Alibaba for him to might know of his real identity.

Ryuji: Wait...You think Alibaba could be Boss's ex-wife?!

Hard to be all confused about, then it hit Keiko about something.

Keiko: Wakaba's her name! I heard it from Mr. Sakura himself mentioning this Wakaba person.

Ryuji: Wakaba. Yeah, her! He musta cheated on her, and that's where Futaba came from. And either way, Keiko got the woman's name right on some other parts from it.

That could be the case, without no proof to be nothing.

Ann: Doubtful.

Makoto: Your imagination has run rampant.

Yusuke: How foolish.

Keiko: Sorry, Ryuji, you did have one thing right...It just from that name, but I still have a feeling there's more to it.

Continue eating for them to love the meals of the victory they were all celebrating for another member of the Phantom Thieves and a third person they've stopped so far.

Yusuke: Still, this is delicious. I've never experienced anything quite like it before.

Keiko: Tasty!

Ryuji: Man, and it's all thanks to us bein' the Phantom Thieves-

Almost saying at loud, the other four and Morgana all looked at Ryuji to make himself stop before everyone else and the chef heard him.

Keiko: (Ryuji!)

Ryuji: Crap...!

Of course for Makoto comes up with something to say just in time.

Makoto: U-Ummm...Ph-Phan...Fantastic! This sushi is delicious!

And the others go along with it.

Ann: Y-Yeah! The fish is so fresh!

A close call that was for other people who were eating keeps on hearing all about the Phantom Thieves so much, from the news and so on to be talking about it around the table.

Arrogant Woman: Hmph. Everywhere we go, we hear about these Phantom Thieves.

Haughty Man: What rubbish.

Saying to be 'rubbish' and others to not care to laugh about it saying they're too young to be kids to look more like college students, or so the chef was thinking about to laugh about it. And another slide it was to be more careful next time.

Keiko: Yeah, let them say what they want to and think they're college people... (Not bad to be our escape goat.)

And more careful on what Ryuji says next time.

Ann: Think about where we are, Ryuji.

Ryuji: Sorry, it just kinda slipped...

Keiko: We have to keep this a secret from other people, please remember that, Ryuji. As long as the others don't think of us, it's for their safety and ours.

Makoto: And my apologies for bringing up Boss again. We should just enjoy the food.

They enjoy the rest of their meals to then leave once paid for just the right amount they have for it. Nice! For Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto leave the place...they bump into someone familiar for Keiko to be happy to see her boyfriend Akechi dressing up nicely for those two were really in love with each other. Cute!

Akechi: Princess! I missed you!

Keiko: Akechi-Cun! Hi!

With them hugging each other for Akechi also sees her friends and Makoto as part of Keiko's friends too.

Akechi: Niijima-san. What are you doing here?

Keiko: Sorry, Akechi-kun. Like Ann and Ryuji, Yusuke and Makoto are also my other friends who I hang out with from time to time.

Makoto: Akechi-san...Keiko-Chan, you call him "Akechi-Cun?" And he calls you "Princess"?

The two looked at each other to have their faces red to be blushing a lot.

Keiko: You can't help went it comes to love for the two of us.

Akechi: Many friends she has and told me all about you. Even you, Yusuke Kitagawa, it's nice to finally meet you in person. You were once a student of Madarame until that event happened, I'm sorry to hear.

The two shake on it for Ryuji to keep his cool that Akechi loves Keiko and so does Yusuke and him.

Yusuke: Nice to meet the man who stole Ms. Keiko's heart. And it's fine, I know I'll become a great artist alone to make fine work of it.

Akechi: I'm sure you will. And I'm just a rookie detective to start off big in the world...Or trying to. I have recently joined the investigation team looking into the Phantom Thieves. The many things I've seen so far, I'm beginning to understand them more. Just a little. Did you all see that Medjed has declare war on them?

They go along with it to hear so much of their work and with Medjed.

Keiko: (Okay, you guys, please play it cool. I know we can trust in my Akechi. He's a good guy.) That we have...I've heard a lot. Wait...Declare war on them? (Since when?!)

Ryuji: War...?

Well, there was a new one just a while ago to be all over the internet for Akechi to tell them about it.

Akechi: Their website was updated just a moment ago.

Ryuji tries to look at it on his cell phone to see it in English again.

Ryuji: For real?! English again...

So Ann sees it on hers to read it find to be quite a shocker.

Ann: Wait, what...?!

Ryuji: What's it say?!

Keiko: Please tell us, Ann. (This could be important for us to know more!)

And she does to be not good news at all for the others hear everything that Ann reads.

Akechi: Hm? Why do you seem so agitated?

He can't know about it to trusting the Phantom Thieves a little, so they have to come up with something.

Ann: Oh, um...

Ryuji: Ann here...! She's, um...a huge fan of the Phantom Thieves. A total nut job for 'em.

Keiko: (Nice one, Ryuji...) And like me to know who's good or who's bad..It's strange how these Phantom Thieves do things to be good, that's how I feel about them too. No hard feelings, Akechi-Cun.

He goes with it for other people can be worse like that or against the Phantom Thieves in a mess up kind of way.

Akechi: Hm, I don't know how wise it is to be a fan of groups like them. I get you, Keiko, I know how you feel. Which is the reason why I want to learn more to see for myself, all of it.

Nothing against his girlfriend to never argue with Keiko about it.

Keiko: And I hope for I'm right a little. (Soon, Akechi-Cun, I will tell you everything real soon. Just a little more time.)

The others see the website too and Makoto to look at a lot of comments so much.

Makoto: What is with these comments?

Akechi: My apologies. I didn't mean to butt into your conversation. But I must say, this is an interested group. Prosecutor Niijima's sister, an ex-pupil of Madarame, and a few Shujin Academy students...All hanging out with Keiko, my princess. It seems you're all connected to the Phantom Thieves. Perhaps you have better intel than I do.

Keiko: Really? You know, the events that's been going on must be fate when I think about it. (And a lot to be just luck.)

Then Akechi wanted to ask Keiko a question.

Akechi: Ah, yes. I wanted to ask you something, Keiko.

Keiko: Ah, yes...?

The others were worried on what Keiko will say to Akechi, only for him to hug and kiss his woman a lot on the lips.

Akechi: Aw...You're so cute I can't get enough of you, Princes...! Anyways, I wanted to ask you this question. Regarding this whole Medjed commotion...If you were one of the Phantom Thieves, what will you do?

Keiko: Hmmm...If I were one of the Phantom Thieves...I ignore them, to let them do their job. I trust in their skills, but I don't want to be part of it.

A good thought about it for Akechi to see s to support but to stay out of the way type of thing.

Akechi: That is an odd way to explain it a little...Only a small minority of people believe that is the best decision. (For us to be in a mess for a few times...I won't let you get hurt again or from that psycho path to take away my Princess again.) It's a good answer there, Keiko.

Keiko: Yeah... (Just any way to keep on protecting you while you see me as Joker and the others on the team on how we work, Akechi-Cun, you will trust us. I have a feeling you will.) We like, hate, or have a feeling on something.

To be like high school students to Akechi and nothing else.

Ryuji: You heard from Keiko's her hot looks and words make a point. We like, we let it be, and some are fans. So sorry to disappoint, but we're just normal high school kids. If anything, we wanna hear what you gotta say, Mr. Detective.

Keiko: Ryuji, please...Sorry, Akechi. From Ryuji to be a bit picky to liking me more than a friend, I can deal with him. Same with Yusuke, but he's more understanding.

As Ryuji asking Akechi on what he thinks of the Phantom Thieves for the others to hear about it. His answer was this...

Akechi: ...My profiling of the Phantom Thieves has led me to believe they are a group of juveniles. They have a relative amount of free time after school, and a hideout to slip away to. Furthermore, considering Kamoshida was their first target, it seems they began activity around April. However, I don't blame them for getting him from hurting other high school students like with you, Keiko...And there was one time they saved a young girl on the streets, another time was with Keiko and me to be stuck in something which we have almost got killed but lived. It felt like a nightmare we would never wake up from. Doing some good deeds for me to see, I feel like I can understand their methods. Only to see them more myself. If I were to see them breaking the law by crossing the line, then they'll have to answer to me.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...?

The others were lost on the last part a little.

Ryuji: Say what?

Akechi: I want to know more if I might trust in their work a bit to still not go over their heads. I owe them for saving me and my girlfriend's life. I'm doing this for my Princess more, I'm putting my life on the line about the Phantom Thieves.

Yeah, he seems to be a understanding of the Phantom Thieves as a watch dog to do fine a bit or else.

Keiko: (That's good to hear...) Oh, Akechi! Really? You don't have to do this for me...

He hugs to kissing Keiko from behind to enjoy their sweet kiss.

Akechi: Come here. I would never disagree what you think about, I know you seem to have connections with them, enough for me to keep you safe and see their work. Anything to see you happy, Keiko. In a way, all I've just said about the Phantom Thieves coincides with the group my Princess has here. Not I have nothing against it. I like to see my girlfriend happy to trust in all of you.

He was just speaking out about it, not against it in Akechi's wishful thinking is all.

Ryuji: What, you gonna report us if we were them?

I think Ryuji was missing the entire point on what Akechi was saying...

Keiko: Ryuji, please...

Akechi: I didn't say I was being suspicious of you. Oh, Keiko, you are really a lovely and an intriguing one. Yours friends are great, Ryuji is a funny one but he's a nice guy to be a true friend. I hope he gets a girlfriend...

Ann and Ryuji were staring at each other.

Ann: Maybe...

Ryuji: Who's to say...?

There's one couple to happen other than them and Yusuke and Makoto, that depends...

Keiko: I already know Ryuji has someone close to him.

Akechi: I see, those two then. A nice couple. Sweet Keiko, I lack your calm mannerisms of your cuteness, but don't you think deduction is an interesting one? I bet we make a great couple and a great team if we worked together. *chuckle* We did get out of the mess from the madman both you and I...

With Akechi laughing to make Keiko blush, having Ann, Makoto, and Morgana look happy to see...Ryuji was kind of and Yusuke was trying to stay happy for his friend/crush as well.

Keiko: That would be nice. (But more on that part to be different for later.)

Ryuji: What?! The hell're you sayin'?!

Overdoing it from shouting over nothing that Ryuji always does, huh? The others have to shut him up sometimes.

Makoto, Yusuke, and Ann: Ryuji!

Akechi: Strange people, but good students like us at heart. Oh, Keiko...I'm curious to hear what you have to say. You seem to be a beautiful wealth of information. In return, I'll teach you how to make deductions. I believe that is a fair trade-off for you, Keiko, more for you the most. The other guys at the police station is a bit different for the men to try, but I find my way out.

Asking for Keiko's help to work with the Phantom Thieves to watch over them, and still hear how Keiko feels about this whole thing.

Keiko: Really...? Well, if you want me to, Akechi-Cun, then I'll do my best. Very well. (I'm glad Akechi is seeing a bit from us as the Phantom Thieves to open up his mind a bit more. He has to say those things to see for himself to not get others hurt, and for that I can take to act like Joker.)

A fair deal to help out one another to be a bit differently on how it works. For Akechi helps out Keiko for more love and her friends, and the Phantom Thieves will show Akechi on how they work for more proof to see day after day on the targets they go after at times, more on the big ones.

Akechi: I heard what happened to Sakurai, I'm glad she'll be okay. Just waiting at the hospital to be treated must be hard. She's a lucky journalist. Tell her I said hi for me.

Makoto: That we will, Akechi-san.

Akechi: Well, this has been valuable point of reference for me. I hope to see all of you with Princess again. I got to get going, more work to do, Keiko, we'll go out tomorrow.

With him and Keiko kissing and holding each other to make their time count, they take off to be go on a date and spending the night again later on.

Keiko: Okay, Akechi-Cun, you have a good night. And please be careful. (What a man...)

And there goes the young ace detective for Akechi to take off for Keiko to see him leaving. From his words he said to his girlfriend and the others see him off while they were loss from that whole conversation they just had.

Ann: Cute of Keiko's love for Akechi, but what was that all about...?

Yusuke: You think he's ascertained our true identities?

Hard to say...

Ryuji: Nah, couldn't be. Right?

This gets Keiko upset for the others to doubt her boyfriend to not over think things.

Keiko: No! Everyone, Akechi-Cun would never...! Maybe having trouble learning more about the Phantom Thieves that we are, but he's not a bad person!

Ann: Keiko, calm down. We're not judging. Lucky to not be our enemy, but we can't let him know who we are.

Her friends would never say anything bad about it.

Makoto: We'll never doubt your love, Keiko-Chan. Akechi's weird, but he's a good person at heart. He really loves you...I'd like to say that's simply us overthinking it, he did save us from a Slime Shadow and Keiko's from the Fallen One. But still, just to be safe...it may be best to be cautious from now on. We shouldn't forget that Alibaba was able to discover who we are.

Keiko: I get it with Akechi. And the rest...We cannot tell anyone else. (We might need to work it out with them later on.)

Best to play it safe than sorry...

Yusuke: True, but it's not as though he had tangible evidence to prove that discovery. Just keep acting normally. Please, Ms. Keiko. If you wish to make Akechi happy, then try to be a little more careful by keeping him safe from being put in danger twice.

From the others to try to keep Akechi safe a bit to do his job, Keiko gets it to try harder. As Ann had to tell the others about what Medjed send to the Phantom Thieves for her to read the English writing again.

Ann: More importantly, things are getting serious with Medjed!

Ryuji: Oh yeah! What's they write?!

Ann: Here, I'll read it... "We are disappointed in the people of Japan and their brief in the Phantom Thieves' false justice. Hence, we shall proceed with our plan to cleanse Japan. This process will commence on August 12th. As a result, the Japanese economy shall suffer devastating damages."

This sounds really bad to heard and to be a bigger threat from Medjed.

Ryuji: For real...?

Keiko: Sounds like a bad terrorist group who are about to release a deadly bomb!

It kind of does...

Makoto: Keep going.

Ann reads the rest of it for them to hear a few more things from Medjed.

Ann: "However, we are magnanimous. We will give the Phantom Thieves one final opportunity to repent. As proof of this repentance, we demand that they reveal their identities to the public. We will attack if these demands remain unmet. The future of Japan rests with the Phantom Thieves. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil." ...That's what it says.

So if they do show their true identities to the world on who the Phantom Thieves really are, then Medjed will hurt anyone else, that's bad. But if they don't, then they'll do something to try hurting many innocent lives, that's ten times worse.

Keiko: No way...! (So this is what Akechi was talking about.)

Ryuji: Sounds bad...

Yusuke: In other words, if we don't unmasked ourselves, Medjed will attack Japan...correct? It seems they are quite the attention seekers...

And not in a good way about it either.

Ann: What are we gonna do about this...?

Only one unknown hacker can help them out if he could be Alibaba himself.

Makoto: If only we can get in contact with Alibaba.

Keiko: But we can't...There has to be another way. (Still, I wish I can feel out more of Mr. Sakura and help him solve his problems.)

Ryuji: Our only clues...are Boss and Futaba. Anyways, it's too damn hot out here. Why don't we got to Leblanc? We can talk more over there.

It was feeling a lot hotter during the summer time, so Keiko takes her friends and Morgana back at Cafe Leblanc.

Morgana: Yes! Thank you.

And they go do so by taking the train and back at Leblanc, where it was nice and cool inside of the place. Now Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto continue to talk about the whole thing to be going on or try to do something about it.

Keiko: So much to go through...

Ryuji: Tell me about it. We went through all sorta options on our way here, but...Looks like we got no choice but to ask for Alibaba's help.

They have to do it giving they have no other way around it.

Ann: Question is, how do we get in touch with him?

Keiko: No luck trying to text message Alibaba if I knew his contact information on my phone...

With that part out, how can they contact Alibaba? Since he texted on Keiko's phone, there's always another way.

Yusuke: He cut off all contact with us after that misunderstanding. Then again, if we manage to steal Futaba's heart, he may attempt to reach out to us once more.

So they have to wait and see? But they need to find a few keywords to make it happen.

Morgana: But we don't have any clues on what her keywords are.

Ryuji: Dammit, Alibaba! Where the hell are you?!

Hard to know what they can do, well...not all was lost for Makoto might be on to something to tell the others about it.

Makoto: Actually, he may be closer than we think.

Ryuji: Huh?

Keiko: What do you mean, Makoto?

Yep, this girl thinks of something good to let the others know about it.

Makoto: Keiko-Chan, get ready. Because your powers in feeling things out might come in handy...Just hear me out first.

Keiko: (I know that look of planning works well for Makoto...) Okay, explain.

Makoto: Hypothetically speaking, even if we stole Futaba's heart...How would Alibaba know that the deed has been done? Would he truly be able to discern that just from cell phone messages?

Yeah, good point there...That is odd when they all think about it.

Morgana: You mean he'd have to meet her in person?

Makoto: Alibaba was unable to deliver the calling card here. On top of that, he can check on Futaba's condition. However, according to the circumstances he put forth, he's unable to meet with us. This leads me to believe that it would be bad for him if we were to see the two of them together.

From those words, Keiko was starting to put the pieces together as well.

Keiko: Wait...Now that you mentioned it, Alibaba and Futaba might be working together to act as one... (I think I'm starting to get it.)

Makoto: There you go. It seems to me...Alibaba may in fact be Futaba herself.

Bingo! It sounds like it...Since Keiko can feel it to be Alibaba is Futaba and Makoto to think about it very well. A big shocker to Morgana, Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke to now see where this was going.

Ryuji: For real?

Keiko: That would make perfect sense. (How does Makoto do that?! She's good.)

Yusuke: So she's asking that we steal her own heart...?

Sounds like it on what they're getting so far.

Ann: Maybe she wants us to save her from the scars of her abuse...? That would be hard to ask directly.

Makoto: I like to meet with Boss...He lives nearby, right, Keiko-Chan?

Keiko knows since she walked in the area of a delivery man of Sojiro's house that he lives there to be his home, it's not a long walk from the cafe.

Keiko: I know where Mr. Sakura's house is.

Ryuji: I agree, it's real late though. What're we gonna tell Boss when we get there?

Have to come up with something to have Sojiro not be on them as the Phantom Thieves at all.

Makoto: We'll say this take-out sushi gift for him.

Lucky for them to take some fresh ones back in a package to do so.

Morgana: But my fatty tuna...!

Ann: No complaining.

This is very important than Morgana having his second fill.

Keiko: And you already had some, Morgana. This has to be a good excuse to tell Mr. Sakura about.

Makoto: Let's all go together. Boss may get the wrong idea if Keiko-Chan and I show up alone.

Keiko: I like that idea, Makoto. In any case...Everyone, follow me. (Finally, we're going to get some answers from Mr. Sakura.)

Going there right away at night time for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto straight to Sojiro's house 'for Keiko to lead the way' to ring the door bell, but there was no answer. Was no one home right now? It was hard to say...To bring a box of other leftover sushi as an excuse to be there is good enough.

Makoto: Nobody is answering. But the lights are on.

Seems like it someone has to be home being Futaba then.

Ryuji: You sure Boss isn't nappin'?

Ann: I don't think so to have Boss up and answering the door already.

Morgana: Or Futaba to answer it right away.

Hard to say what was what right now, Yusuke moves up closer to move the gate a bit to slightly open as it was unlocked already.

Yusuke: Look, the gate is unlocked.

Keiko: Mr. Sakura wouldn't forget to unlock it when leaving...Even if he did, how could he forget? To keep intruders out of all things.

Ryuji: Dude! You're not suppose to open people's doors up!

It just happened from there and the main door to the house.

Makoto: But the same thing with the door of the house. See?

Soon thunder and lighting goes off from outside to start to rain.

Morgana: Either way...It's gonna rain so we should just go on inside the house. Chief will get it from all of you and Madame Keiko. Come on!

Keiko: Sorry about this, Mr. Sakura...! (I guess we have no other choice now.)

All six of them went on inside of Sojiro's house, not to break in like this at all to only stay until it stopped raining. Being dark with some lights on and what sounds like a TV was left on too, they all have a look around Sojiro's home.

Makoto: Hello, sir? He's not out, is he?

Keiko: Don't look at me. This is my first time being here...

Hard to tell if anyone is home right now from one of the two people.

Makoto: The door ahead is open, and I can hear the TV.

Ryuji: Hope he didn't pass out or something...I mean, Boss is kinda old, ain't he?

Ann: I'm a bit worried. Should we go in and check on him?

They might have to...

Makoto: Please excuse us...

As they walked around the hallways to see what was up for lighting to flash outside to have the power go out the entire house, and then they soon hear someone screaming from within the house for all of them to hear.

Keiko: A girl screaming? Please tell me you all heard that, right?

Makoto: A scream?! What was that?!

Hard to say it was the TV, Futaba, or someone else with Sojiro to not be good at all.

Morgana: H-How should I know?

Then they heard something again to sound not normal at all. Also, Makoto doesn't like scary things from the looks of it.

Makoto: Did you hear that?!

Ann: Let's get out of here, please? Can we just go?

I think Ann doesn't like to be scared.

Ryuji: What're you freakin' out for?

Ann: I-I-I'm not freaking out!

Seems like Ann was a little.

Morgana: Could it be Alibaba...? I mean, Futaba?

Keiko: Everyone just calm down. There's no ghosts or monsters other than Shadows and Personas. I think we're getting way ahead of ourselves.

Trying to look around some more, Makoto holds on to Yusuke's hand.

Makoto: Sorry, but...

Yusuke: It's fine, Makoto. But there's nothing to be scared of. Ms. Keiko, let me hold your hand.

Ryuji: No, mine, Keiko! Hold my hand.

Like she will with neither one the two boys.

Keiko: I'm fine, thank you.

Walking around some more, until they heard a noise of the door was slowly opening up.

Makoto: Eek!

Yusuke: I can sense someone's presence...

Makoto: Who is it...? Who's there...?! I can't take this anymore! I'm leaving!

Keiko: Please calm down, Makoto.

Hard to do anything to leave for Makoto was that scared to do anything.

Makoto: N-No...My legs won't move...

From someone behind Makoto, Yusuke, and Keiko to look at someone in glasses to see the others for lighting to flash on what they were looking at...Makoto screams to run away and so did the other person to be a girl. It had to be Futaba/Alibaba.

Makoto: Aaaaah!

Girl: Aaaah!

This girl runs back in her room in a hurry.

Ann: Alibaba! Futaba! Hey! C'mon, where are you?! You're a hacker, right? Just show yourself!

With this going on, Makoto kept on saying to herself that she was sorry a lot and begged of Sae to forgive her...She was that scared alright to cling on Yusuke's leg.

Makoto: I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! PleasesavemeSis...

Then they heard a familiar voice coming back being Sojiro who heard Futaba scream to rush back to his house right away.

Sojiro: Are you OK, Futaba?!

This was bad.

Ryuji: Crap, he's home!

Keiko: Already?!

Coming into the house for Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke hide but Keiko and Morgana to aid the scared Makoto...Sojiro sees someone in the shadows to not know it was them at first to be crooks breaking in.

Makoto: I'msorryI'msorryI'msosorrySis…Somebodypleasesaveme...

Sojiro: Who the hell are you?! Don't move! You hear me?!

Getting his flashlight to see who was in his house to see the two girls and Makoto was still muttering in fear. For him to stop panicking to see them only, to almost called the cops.

Keiko: (Oh, boy...We better tell Sojiro half the truth on why we're all here.)

Sojiro: Keiko...You, your cat, and your friend. What're you all doing in my house?

Makoto: Ah...

Feeling silly to try to say something...

Sojiro: You're...

Before Sojiro could say anything...Keiko and Morgana sense something for the other four feel it too, another Shadow was about to take over Sojiro next. Not good!

Keiko: (Oh, no...! Not now...!) Mr. Sakura! Get away!

But it happens to help for another Shadow to make a move and opening up to the Metaverse to keep Futaba out of danger of a different look of Sojiro's home to be taken over.

Tayla: Persona # 56 - Sandman

Originating from Northern European lore, he brings good dreams by sprinkling magical sand onto the eyes of children while they sleep at night. The rheum in one's eyes upon waking is believed to be the result of the Sandman's work the previous evening.

**Sandman: Stoop worrying...It's time to sleep your troubles away by me! I'll use my sleepy powder to you and this old man to sleep to not make any changes, not at all. Into slumber land we go.**

Like a crazy kid's tale, this Sandman type of Shadow means business.

Keiko: Mr. Sakura!

Morgana: I didn't think this would happen to chief since you made a bond with him, but it does happen to some people either way. Look, Futaba's safe and we can deal the rest by saving him first. Everyone, get ready!

First they needed to deal with this Shadow in order to save Sojiro's heart, and then they'll get back to business. It was time to transform.

Keiko: (I will save you, Mr Sakura...!) Right! Team, let's move out! Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Yusuke: Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Makoto: Suit up! Code name – Queen!

All set to go to stop Sandman to image in his mind to go to a deep sleep in a dream-like state to never wake up from is very scary to see. The six got ready to stop this fun time type of Shadow.

Keiko: Hold it, Sandman! What an odd name for a Shadow like yourself...Putting people into a dream-like state won't make anyone stay happy forever to not live a wake up type of life!

Morgana: And what you're doing with Chief is unforgivable! He's a good man to have someone to talk to and not to keep any secrets bottled up like this, which is one of your mess up reasons to try taking over his heart.

A powerful powder type from the Sandman's magic was spreading all over for other people to fall asleep from and for him to place them all in a giant bubble. He's going to be very tricky to stop, for the others must be ready for anything.

**Sandman: Ah, you all seem very tired from fighting. Let's put you all to sleep.**

Ryuji: You shut the hell up! We're not close of going to sleep!

**Sandman: Then let's make this a fun fight, of tag-like battle! Catch if you can without falling asleep from my powers. The last person standing to get me of one or two are the winners, but fall asleep, then you'll stay asleep forever unless I can use another powder to wake up all up if I wanted to. So...Catch me if you can!**

He's more like a child than something to be aware of from his sleeping power type of thing, the six give chase to go after this Shadow.

Makoto: Don't let him get away and whatever any of you guys try to avoid is this - don't fall asleep!

Keiko: That's easier said than done, Queen! Everyone, watch out for his sleepy powder.

The six slip in different directions to chase down Sandman to be really fast for the others were much faster...He was good to avoid Yusuke/Sword to freeze the enemy up to get caught on his own to go to sleep from his magic.

**Sandman: Nighty night...**

Yusuke: No...Sorry, everyone...he's got me...

Down one goes for the others have to be careful from Sandman's trickery.

Ryuji: That's it! Come on, Seiten Taisei, time to kick this prick's ass! Behold my new power and new attack I've just got...Lighting Flash Attack!

Shocking Sandman a little to push the attack back to send Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skill, and Ann/Panther from the blast to go flying for them to be in a sleeping spell to spread all over the place.

Ann: Skull! Watch where you're aiming!

Ryuji: It wasn't me, he avoided my attack!

Less fighting, more running!

Morgana: Incoming!

Spreading fast for Keiko try to use her daggers to stop Sandman to move away to move his sleeping spell near her...leaving Ryuji and Ann to go out cold.

Ann: Crap...He's got us-!

Ryuji: We can't lose like this...

About to get to Keiko/Joker to try holding her breath 'but not for long', for the powder to spread and Morgana to use his wind skills and Zorro to push Keiko away to save her to get hit instead.

Keiko: Mona! Get out of there! Don't breath in the powder!

Morgana: It's too late, Joker, he's got me too...Quickly, both you and Queen have to stop this Shadow...for Chief's sake and Futaba's...

And he was out too, leaving two more left to stop Sandman. She had a shield to have one of her Personas to aid Keiko to fight against this Shadow without falling for his sleeping spell. Both were fast, but none of them couldn't even touch one each other in mid air.

Keiko: Hold still! (He's too fast for a Shadow like him to put anyone to sleep...!)

**Sandman: You're good, lady, but you're soon to tired out that it makes you want to sleep. No power will protect you from me...I always find a way in!**

About to break through...Makoto/Queen rides on her Johanna to aid Keiko to get a ride to move away from Sandman's powder with some smoke to distract him, for it was hard to breath through to be riding around the huge room.

Makoto: Joker! You're going to need my help chasing after the Sandman. So let's ride!

Keiko: It's better than going to sleep, Queen. OK! Get him!

Time to ride around the Metaverse spot for Sandman tries to out run them in a fast race to avoid many things in their way to dodge; and the powder for Keiko uses another Persona with water power to not fall asleep from the powder to not affect when getting wet for her and Makoto to be nothing to the two, no falling asleep here.

**Sandman: Sleep! Go to sleep! Why won't you two go to bed?!**

Using some water to have Sandman run away from, the others tell him why it wasn't working at all.

Keiko: Like pollen, it washes off with water...Like your sleeping powder did.

Makoto: And here's something you'll like more than sleeping, how about some poison? Johanna, speed it up! Venom Blast!

One hit from this powder get to Sandman to lose his sleeping skills to pass out to sleep soundly for a few seconds, enough to stop him from running.

**Sandman: Ah...So sleepy...**

Then the two girls ride hard to run right in to Sandman to wake him up and make him stop the hard way.

Makoto: Now ride, Johanna! Run this Shadow over! Wake up!

One hit, sends Sandman flying to drop back down hard for the daggers from Keiko pins this Shadow down...allowing Keiko and Makoto to surround him with their weapons out to wake up their team and surrender.

**Sandman: Ow! And I was just enjoying my sleep too...!**

Makoto: Don't move or we'll shoot!

**Sandman: Ah! Please don't hurt me! I just want for others to sleep peacefully so no one has to worry about their problems like the old man! I'm not hurting anyone!**

Hearing Shadow out for Sojiro needs to be talk to and not to end up this way.

Keiko: But sleeping things off doesn't have to happen a lot...I mean, come on. Sleeping is good to solve your problems the next day to work it out for yourself or talk to someone else to solve something. Not taking care of by sleeping a lot is kind of boring.

Makoto: It looks like more of people dying too soon in their sleep.

Kind of true, but that's not the point that this Shadow trying to do at all.

**Sandman: But by talking to someone about it and then sleeping it off later will work out better...? Is that it?**

Keiko: That can work, it's better than forcing people to sleep. We can still sleep and get rid of our worries...Just none of this, please.

**Sandman: Yes, you're right! I'm sorry...I'll let you sleep and use my skills against others who do stuff without any sleep, not one bit. How's that...? I'll wake your friends back up, like so.**

He does it with a snap of his fingers as Sandman had another magical powder spell to wake Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Morgana up. They'll be fine, and Keiko and Makoto did something big on this part against a Shadow tonight.

Makoto: It seems you've learned something important to wake our friends back up.

Keiko: Good. And with your skills, will weaken other Shadows to put them to sleep. Now it's your turn to help us out later.

The Shadow has a learn something to be ready to do some good as part as Keiko's mask to get absorbed next.

**Sandman: If I have to sleep for the time being, then so be it. I'm ready...Make sure I'm used wisely.**

Keiko: It's a deal. Sandman - Envoy of Slumber, I've commit thee to join!

One thrown from Keiko's mask, she saves this Shadow to get rid of the evil, saving Sojiro's life, and now becomes a Persona to be happy to go to sleep for himself for this Sandman to come in handy later.

**Sandman: Ah, man...I'm so sleepy this time. I feel like I'm going to have a good night's rest for me! Yea! I am thou, thou art I. Sandman's the name, don't wear it out completely...let my sleeping spells stop anyone who stands in your way, I'll do some good with my powers. Sweet dreams.**

And one was taken care of...Cool! For Everyone else to come to and Sojiro seeing a lot of the Phantom Thieves 'for one to look familiar to him like Joker who was really Keiko'.

Sojiro: (Those were the Phantom Thieves...Wait, that one in black reminds me of her...Ah, man...)

Looks like he'll be just fine. With the others happy to stop another Shadow to become a Persona, to changing back and return to the real world...Makoto and Keiko helps out Sojiro to place his body on the ground to be sitting like he was sleeping; those two, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke have to think of something to say about why they were at his house in a bit once he fully wakes up.

Morgana: Chief's going to be okay. Madame Keiko. Makoto. You better be ready to explain to him everything, and the rest goes for everyone else. Besides giving him some sushi to be one of the main reasons why we're here as a good excuse, he must not know.

Good idea. And for Makoto to try not to be too scared right now, and Keiko to think of something to say to Sojiro next.

Keiko: You guys, I have an idea on what we can say. So please listen...

While listening in, Futaba peeks from her room to had the door open a little...she seems to have some powers 'a little' to sense out the whole thing from saving Sojiro's life from a Shadow to learn more how the Phantom Thieves do their jobs, a lot more to make her think of something alone. Yeah, the rest of her powers will fully be awaken real soon.

Futaba: (Phantom Thieves...They saved Sojiro's heart from a Shadow, so that's how they do it.)


	60. The Layout Plans

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 60 - The Layout Plans

Crazy battle that was, huh? From stopping a Shadow to turn it in to a Persona who almost took over Sojiro's heart 'from a lot of things to be going on with him, Futaba, and someone name Wakaba'; as Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto were worried about him and his daughter to know little about the Sakura family that Sae was on to them a lot. Helping him out and the others know what to say to see little of Futaba, Sojiro finally wakes up to see Keiko, Makoto, and Morgana 'in his house cat form' to be confused on why they were all doing in his house.

Sojiro: Huh...? What happened?

Keiko: Mr. Sakura! You're okay! (I'm so happy he's still himself.)

She was hugging her guardian.

Sojiro: Keiko...?

Keiko: Oh! You fell on the wet floor when you can in while it was raining outside, you had to be dragged to lie down somewhere with me and my friends helped you out...And we got you something we wanted to give you.

He was still confused from not remembering if he did trip.

Sojiro: Did I really...? That still doesn't explain why you're here at my house...What's going on?

Now there's a lot to explain with Makoto's fine to talk after her freak out to get it out from fighting.

Makoto: Oh...G-Good...evening, sir...We...didn't mean...to intruder. Like Keiko-Chan said, you tripped and fell badly to not be seriously hurt.

Sojiro: Keiko, Morgana, and Niijima-san are all here!

Keiko: Not just use three...You guys, come on out.

Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke then show themselves to Sojiro who also aided him a lot to come back to the room.

Sojiro: You kids are here too...?!

The sushi treat to give to him...They have to try to say it.

Ann: Um, we brought you some sushi, but nobody answered when we rang the bell...The door was unlocked too. We can hear the TV though, so we got worried you might have passed out or something...

Sojiro: The door was unlocked.

Even he didn't know his own home door was unlocked for the others to notice was all.

Ann: Yes.

Keiko: But we were all worried to see if you were fine for the door to be unlocked is all, it was an accident.

Surprisingly, Sojiro does that all the time to himself to forget to lock it when he leaves sometimes. So it happens.

Sojiro: ...I do that sometimes. Guess I'm getting old.

Good enough it wasn't a break in at least, so good news there. With the others to not worry there and Sojiro saved, it was time to ask him about Futaba next.

Makoto: Um, excuse me. There's something we'd like to ask.

Sojiro: Hm? You wanna ask me?

The others looked at one another for they all needed to know of Sojiro's mysterious daughter.

Makoto: There's someone else living here...isn't there?

Keiko: Is it Futaba? We saw her passing by to scare us a bit out of nowhere.

And finally, Sojiro tells the six about Futaba. From his change of heart that they did for him, this guy was more open minded to feel fine telling them about it.

Sojiro: Yeah...My daughter.

Keiko: (I knew it had to be her.)

Makoto: Could she be Futaba Sakura...?

Another meaning for Sojiro thinks that Makoto was told by Sae, only for them to be related as sisters.

Sojiro: You told Niijima-san too?!

Keiko: Mr. Sakura, please! We just found out somehow...No one else told us anything.

He seems to believe in Keiko's words to know her than causing trouble badly.

Makoto: U-Um...is there any way we could meet with Futaba-san? I think we may have frighten her earlier, so we'd like to apologize if at all possible...

Sojiro: Well...that's...

Well, here's the thing, seeing Futaba might be a problem that had nothing to do with them, but there was some trouble with the poor girl.

Makoto: Is she sick...?

Keiko: Was she in a car accident?

Not those things to be just fine..

Sojiro: No, it's not like that. I don't want all getting the wrong idea...I should've kept this a secret from you, Keiko.

Keiko: It's fine.

From his house, Sojiro thought it would be best to talk about all of this outside of his house.

Sojiro: Let's talk at my shop. She'll hear us if we stay here.

Leaving from Sojiro's house to go back to Cafe Leblanc where he finally tells Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto all about it. A sad tale that has to do with him helping out Futaba and a woman he once loved and married too named Wakaba Isshiki.

Keiko: Okay, Mr. Sakura. We're here...Whenever you're ready. (With him saved, something tells me that Futaba needs all of the saving next.)

Pay attention here, it's a very sad story...

Sojiro: Now, where do I start...? Futaba's mother and I knew each other long before Futaba was born. Her mother was a bit of a weird one, but we got along well for some reason...She was sharp-witted, somewhat stern, a little socially inept, but always carefree...She truly was a great woman.

Sojiro really loved Wakaba a lot, huh?

Makoto: I see...

Sojiro: When something piqued her interest, that's be all she focused on. She always worked deep into the night. I thought that'd changed after her kid was born, but having Futaba didn't do much. Even with that, she always took care of her.

The hard working Wakaba was to still be a good mother to her only daughter.

Ann: Working and watching over a child at the same time sounds rough...

Sojiro: I guess raising Futaba alone turned out to be tough on her in more ways than one...

That soon becomes important and saying of Wakaba was good back then. Huh...?

Keiko: Alone?! But didn't she have a real father?

About that...

Sojiro: There wasn't a father.

Yusuke: Do you mean...?

Sounds like Futaba's father and Wakaba's late husband was no more today to leave them behind. What a jerk!

Sojiro: Well, there probably was one. I didn't know him though. She never said a word about him, either. She was single when she gave birth to Futaba, and single when she raised her. They were an ordinary, loving family. You could really tell how much she cared for Futaba. But one day, she left...leaving Futaba behind.

Yeah, just like Wakaba did on Futaba to leave her behind for Sojiro to take care of her.

Keiko: She just left for no reason? What happened...? Where is she right now?

And here comes to really sad part for Sojiro to say to them next...

Sojiro: Yes. She committed suicide.

Yeah, for Wakaba today is long gone...Very sad.

Keiko: Oh my god...No...!

Ann: Suicide...?!

Sojiro: Threw herself into the streets, right in front of Futaba's eyes...

Just to jump right into the streets in front of her own daughter to die with no reason why...? So mess up just thinking about it.

Makoto: Shocking doesn't begin to describe that...

Ryuji: That's gotta be devastating for a kid.

And then what happened?

Sojiro: So...Well, a lot happened after that, but I ended up taking custody of Futaba...First, she was so depressed, she...she wouldn't even talk to me.

Ann: Was that because she couldn't get over her mother's suicide...?

Sojiro: I kept talking to her though, and she started opening up to me little by little. That's when I found out...Futaba blames herself for her mother's death.

So, Futaba thinks she let her mother die to feel all alone and sad today? That's even sadder ten times more.

Ann: What...?! But why?!

Keiko: Why would she think that?

Nothing else was told other than those few things...

Sojiro: That part she never told me. I wanted to know what led her to believing that, but I decided not to rub salt in the wound. Then, a few months ago...She started getting real scared, even when nothing was happening. She'd say things like, "I hear voices..." and "Mom is looking at me..."

Yusuke: Visual and auditory hallucinations...Have you taken Futaba to a doctor?

Sadly, he hasn't tried to help Futaba, but she wouldn't do anything.

Sojiro: I wanted to, but she refused. Even when I had a doctor come, she locked herself away in her room. Since then, she became what you'd call a shut-in. She won't take a single step outside of the house, or even try to see other people.

Keiko: That's so sad... (She's like me from helping others but some never believed in anything I did was to set me up...)

Yusuke: What about you?

Futaba seems to be fine with Sojiro around only from the looks of it, all but seeing her a lot in person just to talk only.

Sojiro: She doesn't even let me come in her room.

Ryuji: That's pretty harsh...

Sojiro: Futaba is, well, a unique girl. She's so quick-minded that conversations with her tend to jump from one topic to the next...It seems like she's always coming to conclusions in her head. There's a lot I don't get about her...

A lot to remain a mystery of Futaba still for the others feel bad, but part of her wants to be saved from the looks of it she cannot do alone.

Makoto: Hmm...

Sojiro: So yeah...her situation is why I couldn't let you in my house.

Keiko: Don't worry about it, Mr. Sakura, I get it. (I sense sadness from Futaba...She calling for us to help her, she needs us as the Phantom Thieves. That's why he cares to make sure I'm a good person, to not be a bad one to not lose another one again...He's a caring guy.)

Hard to take in but it's all true for Futaba to be shut-in a lot for Sojiro to ease her differently only.

Sojiro: Thanks, Keiko. What Futaba needs is a safe place where nobody will threaten her. Somewhere she can be at ease. That's why I won't do anything she doesn't want. I don't make her do anything she's unwilling to either. Then again, I know that's no way for her to live. It's all I can do though...

Keiko: But, Mr. Sakura, if that's true...What does Futaba really want?

Yeah, to ignore Futaba to no do anything to feel scared of doing to help out until she feel more open minded - to be free. That's why to still care about her, for others to question the man to think he's a bad parent to her, but it would seem to not be the case anymore.

Sojiro: I don't know. She just asks me for things that she wants, like food or these complicated books...Well, that's that. So can you guys just do me a favor and...please leave her be?

They have to see, for they might've find a way to get to a Metaverse Palace of Futaba's somehow with some clues they've gotten about the girl thanks to Sojiro's help.

Keiko: If that's how you feel, Mr. Sakura, then we'll try to for her and you.

Sojiro: ...Close enough, thanks. I'm gonna head back then. You all had better head home soon too. And Keiko, take it easy on yourself, won't you?

Once he leaves for Sojiro to pat Keiko on the head...She and the others with Morgana talk about what Sojiro told the sad tales of Futaba and why she was in a bad state, a very sad one they all wanted to help her out. Good thing Keiko knew Sojiro's not the abusing type of person at all to begin with but he was saved in time to be more open minded.

Makoto: I feel awful prying into his personal affairs...

Keiko: See, you guys? I told you Mr. Sakura's not the abuse type.

That she did to believe in Keiko's words to know these things.

Ryuji: No way in hell he's abusin' her.

Ann: The reason why Futaba want her heart stolen must be related to what happened to her mother.

Yusuke: So she's like to discarded her feelings of pain, but can't do anything about it herself.

There's one thing they can do as Phantom Thieves to try saving Futaba of herself by changing her heart to be the only way...

Ann: Will changing her heart really help her though?

Keiko: It has to work...

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko's right. If we can help her, we may be able to stand up to Medjed.

Keiko: It sounds promising, we just need some more clues...

Getting a few more things to learn will be the three keywords to use the Nav to find the Palace of Futaba's in the Metaverse.

Ryuji: Hold on a sec. Do we even know is she has a Palace? Let's check.

Keiko: Say it, Ryuji, and I'll see what I can do.

Getting out Keiko's cellphone, Ryuji reads to her about Futaba on what she can put in.

Ryuji: "The Futaba Sakura that lives at Sojiro Sakura's house." Is that gonna be enough?

Using those words...they got a hit to have something for the Nav to pick up.

Nav: [Candidate found.]

Yusuke: What the...?

Keiko: I think I got it!

Ryuji: She's got one...!

Looks like we learned something from here – even good people can sometimes have Palaces in the Metaverse than the bad ones. So weird...!

Ann: So someone can have a Palace even if they're not evil?

Keiko: It looks like it, Ann. I'm afraid so. (None of us didn't know about this until now.)

Ann: Hey, Morgana-

Trying to talk to Morgana, he was nowhere to be found in the room.

Keiko: Morgana? Where are you?

Ann: Where's Morgana?

It's hard to say for none of the five couldn't find him to be anywhere in Leblanc.

Yusuke: I haven't seen for some time.

Makoto: So, ever since we went to Boss's house?

Ryuji: ...Somewhere 'round there. He'll be fine though. He's a cat, after all. The trains're gonna be shuttin' down for the night soon, so we should prolly be headin' home.

Seeing they have to for the last meeting thing to attend to before ending the school year until Summer was over.

Makoto: We have to go to school for that meeting tomorrow.

Ann: Oh, right. The urgent assembly.

Yusuke: An assembly? What about?

Besides the school's end and the news to be going on of the Phantom Thieves and Medjed in some type of war for people to be thinking about. For Yusuke doesn't hear about this in a different school than his, Ann tells him on this one.

Ann: Shujin has been garnering a lot of attention ever since Medjed called out the Phantom Thieves. So, they need to remind us not to say arbitrary stuff online and add more fuel to the fire.

Keiko: I heard about other things they do from school, it's the rules.

Ryuji: We've gotta meet up for every goddamn little thing. Talk about a pain in the ass.

Ann: I mean, it is our fault.

Sort of, but they didn't want to go down like this...

Makoto: Anyway, let's contact each other afterward. Good night, Keiko-Chan.

Keiko: Good night, everyone, be careful getting back home.

Once the four left...Back at Sojiro's house for Keiko to hear from the cafe place on what the others were saying.

Ryuji: No way in hell he's abusin' her.

Ann: The reason why Futaba wants her heart stolen must be related to what happened to her mother.

Yusuke: So she'd like to discard her feelings of pain, but can't do anything about it herself.

Ann: Will changing her heart really help her though?

Yusuke: If we can help her, we may be able to stand up to Medjed.

Ryuji: Hold on a sec. Do we even know if she has a Palace? Let's check. "The Futaba Sakura that lives at Sojiro Sakura's house." Is that gonna be enough?

Yusuke: What the...?

Ryuji: She's got one...

Ann: So someone can have a Palace even if they're not evil? Hey, Morgana-

Only for Morgana to come running out of Futaba's room to catch her by surprise, to be confused of a cat to show up like this. He must've been up to something big to learn more about Futaba.

Futaba: How did a cat get in...?

An hour later as Keiko waited for Morgana to return wherever he was at right now to want to know where he went.

Keiko: (...Where is Morgana...? Where did he go?)

Just as Keiko was getting clean up to wait for Morgana to come back to be ready to go to bed.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, I'm back. Sorry for worrying you.

Keiko: Where were you?

Morgana: At chief's house after you left. I take it that he told you everything about Futaba and her mother, right? I figured, I listen from Futaba's room, it's a sad one to see...And never underestimated my skills. Makoto was right about one thing, for Alibaba to really be Futaba, I didn't think she would be that young...

So she was a girl who was young of a hacker.

Keiko: How young? (Funny, Morgana sneaked in Futaba's room to see a little.)

Morgana: She looks like the same age as you do. Her voice sounded young and she had long hair too. Futaba must've hacked the cafe to hear our talk with chief and our phones...I was thinking if we do help her out, her skills can be useful to find and stop Medjed for us.

Keiko: But still, who is she?

It's still hard to say, but Futaba's hacking skills can be very useful to stop Medjed with her help if we help her out first.

Morgana: We should meet up here to talk about it tomorrow, okay? It's too hot outside to have the meeting out our usual hideout. Just text to let them know about it.

Keiko: I'll do it right away, Morgana.

While Keiko does it right away, the other four know on what to do do tomorrow after the meeting at Shujin to end for the summer vacation to begin.

Tayla: To show back to the present time for Keiko to remember about the young hacker girl name Futaba to tell Sae all about her, since she was on the case on Sojiro to worry about her condition to be send to court almost. For the Phantom Thieves wanted to deal with Futaba to help out who was Alibaba before they could stop Medjed later on; for this lawyer to learn and knowing more of the Sakura family all makes sense to hear Futaba's sad past to change everything. Not doubting Keiko anymore, she was started to believe in her story more and more, for Sae says to keep on going.

Sae: Sae: Futaba Sakura...She had one of these "Palaces"? Hold on. While Medjed was targeting you, Keiko, you chose to deal with someone completely unrelated to them?

They had no choice during the time, and they thought helping out Futaba was the right thing to do.

Keiko: ...Are you surprised? Because we were the same too.

True, can't argue there.

Sae: That should be obvious. I mean, Medjed was...What you've said about the Sakura family generally falls in line with our investigation. It appears you aren't feeding us a false testimony.

Keiko: You still doubt me, Sae? Please don't be...

Well, she was starting to since Keiko was telling Sae everything to remembering it again.

Sae: Hmph, you have quite the wit, Keiko…Very well, let's continue. We've yet to determine how the Phantom Thieves dealt with Medjed, seeing as they are unseen. If you tell me something coherent, I may be a little more willing to believe you.

Sounds like a fair deal to happen more and more as the story goes on.

Keiko: OK. (It seems Sae Niijima is starting to seriously listen to what I have to say…)

Yeah, for her to be different now than she was before. Why is that? Well, we'll know a lot more later on as the story goes on.

Sae: Still, to think the Phantom Thieves would have their hideout in the home of Wakaba Isshiki's daughter. What a coincidence… No, perhaps it's fate…Regardless, we don't have time to waste. Continue with your story.

Keiko: Right...

Now back to the past to continue on with the rest of the story to listen in...

Year 20xx

Day # 107 - July 7/25th – Monday

So Keiko with Morgana, Ryuji, Makoto, Ann, Yuuki, and the other students arrived to hear the Koba to tell them this before going off to their summer vacation...Be safe, have fun, watch out for the Phantom Thieves and/or Medjed to be aware of 'or so they think', be happy of Junko's recovery, and see them in the next semesters at the new beginning once Fall almost starts later on. And...that was it for Summer vacation to finally begin! As Keiko and Morgana go check on Junko to be getting her scoop about what she could gather before seeing the others at Cafe Leblanc of her room in a bit today, she just wanted to do something real quick.

Morgana: Good. Junko's an odd ball to still be kicking after a hit and run. What an strange girl she is, but very clever to keep her stories safe from getting destroyed. Someone must've wanted her dead.

Keiko: (Looks like it, to never be in this type of mess and live to tell about it.) Hi, Junko, how are you feeling?

She was fine to be writing things down to just get out of the hospital today for Keiko to accompany her way out.

Junko: I'm good, very good in fact! My arm's all better now. A close call, but my binder saved me...And it's destroyed...

Keiko: Sorry to hear about your binder. Maybe you can get yourself a new one.

She really hates to lose her things, Junko gets over it later.

Junko: It's fine. I got my report safe and sound, that's what matters the most. Come, Keiko-Senpai. Walk with me, talk with me.

Keiko: It's fine. I'm heading back home anyways. And finally on vacation.

Junko: I know to do some work while recovering, to also get some nice gifts from those who missed me. I need to get out while I'm still being a journalist.

Keiko: You remind me a lot of Ichiko Ohya so much, Junko. Anyways, do you found out anything?

That she did for Junko to tell Keiko all about it while they were waking together, and for Morgana to see a message on Keiko's phone send by Jackie to tell him and the other Phantom Thieves some terrible news about Witch's whereabouts. He needed to wait to tell Keiko and the others later on. But first, some clues that Junko found out a little.

Junko: Oh, right! Scoop about Sojiro's step family of a wife and step-daughter. Oh, yes...How can I forget...? Let me think here...For what I can tell, Futaba Sakura's a mess ever since her mother Wakaba Isshiki worked with a group known as the Director of Special Investigations Unit, of some type of special group to try changing the world...Between them and the Phantom Thieves, things have gotten super crazy; because of the changes to bring a better problem solver for this year and by one man who has everything who goes by the name of - Masayoshi Shido.

From that name of Shido brings something on Keiko to remember seeing and hearing his voice from somewhere.

Keiko: Masayoshi Shido...? (He sounds so familiar to me...) Hold on, what about this guy?

Junko: I only found this part out. There's been mental breakdowns since Wakaba's kid was born. Now during the time...she discovered something from another place where people had powers of their desires to come true to feel different in out world is; Wakaba sees of murders to be going on that some people say that she learned so much from it which got her killed from this problem that could never got out to the public after they thought she committed suicide, by throwing herself on the streets from an oncoming car. I don't think so! Nope! Doesn't make any sense. I heard someone mess with her heart to change her entire personality to do so to look like she went crazy, but her record say - she was healthy with a wonderful family to just leave them out of the blue? Kind of sucks if you ask me. In fact...I think Shido might've wanted me dead to make it look like an accident to hide the truth from everyone else, and the same with Wakaba who wasn't so lucky.

Keiko: No way...! That's awful!

From this to get some news thanks to Junko's help 'to say it a bit differently' caught her by surprise there.

Morgana: Psss...Madame Keiko, we have to get going now.

Keiko: Right...Listen, Junko, I got to go-! 

But before that, Junko had one thing to say...

Junko: Wait, Keiko-Senpai. I got one thing to tell you about you asking me to do all of this, you're a fan of the Phantom Thieves, right? It's okay if you are. You like them and I don't care as long as I can still get some scoop about it. I mean, what can you do, had a reason you are one from the whole Kamoshida event?

From saying something there, Junko then laughs to see Keiko's face looking a bit in shock.

Keiko: Excuse me...?

Junko: Ah, just over thinking about nothing again. Working a lot to think so, but not. Who cares! Anyways, you get going and I'll see you later. Glad I could help out. Bye now.

That was very weird, huh? But Keiko thought she might've said something off to be different to just let it be afterwards.

Keiko: Okay, bye, Junko...Thanks again. Ah, Morgana, let's go.

As they walked back to Cafe Leblanc, Morgana had something to tell Keiko first before telling the others about it in a bit.

Morgana: Good, because I just got a message from Jackie to say about the mysterious Witch went missing. She was attacked from the Palace of Futaba's from some powerful Shadow. It could be Fallen One and Queen Lilith again.

Hearing that, they had to hurry on back and fast.

Keiko: Witch has...? (This is bad, then something must be hurting Futaba this badly to have her heart changed...) Let's hurry, Morgana! We have to tell the others about this!

This is very big news as Keiko and Morgana go back for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto to meet up and talk upstairs in Keiko's room while Sojiro was working downstairs. To tell them on what Junko said on Wakaba's details 'so far', and about Witch has gone missing from the Palace of Futaba that she discovered for the fourth of the Brightful Gem of Green to be there with none of the other four enemies this time, so weird...

Ryuji and Ann: Witch is missing?!

Yusuke and Makoto: And Futaba's mother death wasn't a suicide?!

Total shocker to keep their voices down a bit for Keiko said it.

Keiko: Calm down...Yeah, that's what Junko said and what Jackie send to us for Witch is nowhere to be found.

Morgana: Meaning she has found Futaba's Palace and another gem this time with none of the seven enemies either.

Seems like it to be even bigger news here.

Ryuji: Anything like this is better than the assembly meeting...Now we're on vacation!

Yusuke: That's not the point, Ryuji...

Ann: He's right though. And yet, we still need to be aware on what Keiko just told us and then we'll deal with Medjed next to still have a good summer break.

And now it was time to get back to the matter at hand, to get to the point.

Makoto: Come now, we didn't gather here to make small talk, now did we? Let's get to Alibaba's case.

It was Morgana's turn to go first to tell them everything he just found out.

Morgana: Well then, I'll start. It looks like Futaba was listening in on Leblanc.

Ann: But why would she want to listen in on the cafe?

How Futaba was doing it for a young hacker was amazing, to do it in the cafe and how...it was still hard to say.

Morgana: I have no idea.

Keiko: My guess, Futaba's too good on what she does best.

Ryuji: No shit, Keiko. It's just like Boss said...She's a tough nut to crack.

Not like anyone else to be good in doing anything to hack into someone's computer, phone, or other systems of the house.

Makoto: In any case, her hacking skills will be absolutely necessary if we wish to stand up to Medjed. Going by what she has told us, we may even be able to identify who they are.

Yusuke: We'll have to trust in her skills for now then.

Better than having another terrorist group to stop for hurting innocent lives than some random hacker asking for their help 'which Futaba probably really needs'.

Keiko: Either way, she could be the key to help out all of us.

Ann: Anyway, we found out that Futaba has a Palace since the fourth gem is there with no bad Fallen God and Witch to go missing...but can someone who isn't evil have one?

It's hard to say for even Morgana only knows of the bad ones the most than the good people more.

Morgana: That doesn't matter. A Palace is a materialization of distorted cognitions brought about by strong desires...That's all. It just so happens that a lot of warped people turn out evil.

But for Futaba to be evil...? It's hard to tell for anyone else to think so, only for Morgana to say so not to think so.

Keiko: Someone like Futaba though to be evil? I don't think so.

Makoto: I agree with Keiko-Chan there, Morgana. She's so young though...The pain she's gone through must be the cause of her distortion.

Lots of pain and suffering for one girl.

Ann: Maybe that has something to do with why she calls herself Alibaba.

Keiko: To be someone else with a name she came up with, I can see why...

Morgana: According to the chief's story, Futaba has auditory and visual hallucinations, right? There's a chance those are related to some important memories she's holding. It's hard to explain...but those memories may have been warped by the distortions.

It would seem like it. From Futaba's sad memories was causing all of this mess to have this type of issue.

Ryuji: Basically we just gotta steal her Treasure, right?

Keiko: We're gonna have to save Futaba's life.

Morgana: Well, yeah. I also have a feeling...whoever took Witch wasn't her Shadow, I know Madame Keiko's thinking the same thing too.

Yeah, it was something else far from it. So it's been decided, they're going to Futaba's Palace to steal her heart, save her, stop the Shadow, get the fourth gem, and save Witch.

Ann: So do we all agree about taking on Futaba's Palace?

Keiko: Yes.

Makoto: She's asked us to do it. I don't think that part is an issue. If we heal Futaba's heart, it will not only help Boss, but she can then assist up with Medjed.

A good plan that can help out and to have Futaba on the Phantom Thieves' side if possible.

Yusuke: I agree.

Keiko: Me too.

True, and it can help out Futaba Sakura to be more open minded from this type of recovery.

Ryuji: I've been wonderin' about how Boss said "a lot happened" after Futaba's mom died too.

Keiko: Yeah, same here on what Junko told me about on what she did find out. Small but it was plenty to learn about so far.

Then Morgana says something else next...

Morgana: Hold on a second. Our investigation of her Palace may not go like anything we've done up to this point.

Ryuji: Why's that?

It'll be new, different, and some what dangerous on those with a good heart with a very bad type of power of some other Shadows.

Morgana: Having an individual ask you to steal their heart is an extremely irregular case. There's no telling what the Palace ruler's disposition will be like, or the distortion that'll be there. We may run into some unforeseen situations. Even from Lilith's doing to have hold of Witch and the fourth gem to lure us into a trap. Madame Keiko, do you and the others still want to go in?

Keiko: Yes, I want to. Let's do this for Mr. Sakura's sake and save Futaba by any means. We'll do it all to save two lives, get her heart to change, get the fourth gem, stop this other Shadow, and not let Lilith win.

Then it's all settle!

Morgana: All right. Let just make sure we're cautious.

Ryuji: Well, let's get crackin' on those keywords, huh?

They only have a few things down so far with a few more to go.

Makoto: The ones we have so at the moment are "Futaba Sakura" and "Sojiro Sakura's house."

Keiko: That's two so far...

Ryuji: We got the "who" and the "where," so all that's left is the "what", right?

Yusuke: Let us try going to their house first.

But when can they do it to get the last keyword...?

Ann: Boss is busy running the cafe, isn't he? We should make sure he doesn't suspect anything.

Keiko: Right. I'll meet you guys there, I'll tell Mr. Sakura I'm going out. Me and Morgana will catch up.

Makoto: We'll be waiting, Keiko-Chan.

As the others were about to leave...Keiko trips to knocking things over and lands on top of Ryuji and Yusuke.

Keiko: Sorry, you two. Are you okay...?

Their nose were bleeding that wasn't from the fall, but their faces were in Keiko's boobs to not like it.

Ryuji: Damn, Keiko...Your boobs are so soft...

Yusuke: Such beauty, Ms. Keiko...

Keiko: Aaaaah!

This had Morgana scratching at their faces with his claws.

Morgana: Leave her alone, you perverts!

But that's nothing compared to what Makoto and Ann bring the beat down Yusuke and Ryuji next...

Ann: Unbelievable! You two are such dirty animals!

Makoto: You never do that to a woman you're in love with! Ever!

As the girls dragged the two boy's bodies 'to recover in a second' to be brought outside at Sojiro's house, as both Keiko and Morgana talked to each other really quick.

Morgana: You okay, Madame Keiko?

Keiko: I am...it was an accident, I know...But still, those two...Either way, we all need to work together to aid Futaba.

Hard times for her to think about the sad past which was causing all of this.

Morgana: I hear ya. For that girl and her important memories, huh...I'll be able to remember everything if I turn back into a human, right?

Keiko: I hope so too, Morgana.

And that will happen soon enough for Morgana to change back and getting his memories too.

Morgana: That has to be the case. I...definitely want this mission to succeed. If we can retrieve Futaba's memories, then I'd bet we can get mine back too...In any case, it's not every day you stumble upon a hacker like her around. You really do have a gift, don't you, Madame Keiko?

That Keiko does have something to tell who's good like Futaba for Morgana to agree with her.

Keiko: Well, I call it luck from it all. But yeah, I want to help out Futaba in any way possible.

Morgana: You sure live up to my expectations.

Keiko: (Morgana, you're a really good friend I've saved and will continue to help you out no matter what.)

Bonds of friendship and love can happen for Keiko to not give up at all as a kind hearted person she really was, and caring for others.

Morgana: Hey, Madame Keiko. They went on without us! Let's hurry and catch up to them!

And of course they both do for Keiko and Morgana leave the cafe to catch up to Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto outside of Sojiro's house since he was still working back at Leblanc. For them to find out from Futaba herself on the last keyword they need to get from her...somehow.

Makoto: Good, you two came. Now we just needed to figure out the last keyword...

Ryuji: We just needed to get the "what" part to be our last one. The house thing on what Futaba thinks of it...A prison?

Trying on Keiko's cell phone to get an answer, with no such luck.

Navigation Nav: [Conditions have not been met.]

Makoto: Maybe a labyrinth with no exits?

Same thing...

Navigation Nav: [Conditions have not been met.]

Keiko: Two tries so far, and we got nothing.

Ann: What about an oasis...?

Nothing on that one either.

Navigation Nav: [Conditions have not been met.]

Yusuke: Then what about hell itself?

Not even close on the fourth try.

Navigation Nav: [Conditions have not been met.]

Keiko: Not even clues here we can think of, you guys. (This is not going to be an easy one.)

Yusuke: If only we can ask her directly...

Ryuji: Yeah, maybe we can...Come on! Let's go see Futaba!

Makoto: But what will she say to get us in the Metaverse Palace of hers? And how do we get inside the house?

There's a problem, how will Futaba tell them if she won't say or see them at all? Also, how will they get into the house?

Ryuji: Ah...We'll sneak in?

Keiko: Breaking and entering is a crime, Ryuji. You know that.

Even the Phantom Thieves themselves would never go so far to break the law so badly.

Makoto: You have to be joking! What if the door's locked up for sure?

That's where Morgana comes in.

Morgana: I'll take care of that. I can unlock doors, remembers? Oh, and I figured out where Futaba's room was when I snuck in last night.

Keiko: Good thinking, Morgana.

Makoto: But what if Boss catches us? There's one way we can explain out of this one...

There's nothing to worry about it at all with him to be working.

Ann: Boos is working right now, remember? So I think we'll be fine.

Ryuji: It's all good, Makoto, it's the only way to get to Futaba's Palace.

Makoto: If it is the only way, then alright...Only for Futaba to contact Keiko-Chan easily will have to do it again for us to help her out.

Then it was all settled for Morgana unlocks the door to lead all five of the teams to the hallways of one odd looking door where Futaba's room was in, with lots of caution tapes and do not enter sign on it. It was her room. Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto have to talk to her next to give them the last keyword they needed to put the words down on the Nav app.

Morgana: This is Futaba's room.

Keiko: Looks like a hostage door than it is to be her normal room from the outside of it.

And so, Makoto knocks on Futaba's door to try to answer them.

Makoto: Futaba-chan? You're in there, right?

But Futaba didn't say anything...

Morgana: There's no answer...

So Makoto does it again.

Makoto: Futaba-chan. Are you there? I'm sorry for being straddle and screaming yesterday. It was so dark that I got scared.

That didn't work either...

Yusuke: No reaction whatsoever.

Ryuji: This is gonna be hard...

Keiko: Wait, Makoto...Say Futaba by calling her the hacker name...

Hey, it was worth a shot...

Makoto: Good thinking, Keiko-Chan. You're listening, right, Alibaba?

Keiko's cell phones goes off to get a text message by you know who...

Makoto: Is it Alibaba?

Keiko: It is! It worked! (If we couldn't talk to Futaba, then we can talk to her hacker's nickname instead.)

Getting the a text message conversation for the others to read on what she was sending.

**Alibaba: [Why are you here?]**

Morgana: Why is she only reacting to that name...?

Keiko: Beats me.

Well, it does work either way, right? So it did get Futaba's attention.

Makoto: You're Futaba Sakura, aren't you?

Trying it again, with no such luck talking to Futaba only...

Yusuke: She's not responding again.

Ann: Does she not like us saying her name?

Still, they needed to ask Futaba 'or Alibaba' whatever about the last word to help her out.

Morgana: We don't have time to dally around. We need her keyword before dealing with Alibaba's identity.

Keiko: If we're doing this, we have to go easy on her when we talk, please...?

Makoto kept on talking to Futaba through the door whether she likes to be called by it or not.

Makoto: We want to learn more about you. If we don't do so, we can't steal your heart. The reason why we came here is because we need the keyword to enter your Palace. That's why we want to talk to Futaba Sakura herself, and not Alibaba. You don't have to show yourself. Just answer some questions for us. Chat messages are fine.

After hearing Makoto out to do the text message thing instead, she does so. And Keiko sends something to try to cheer her up from the song video she did.

Keiko: Futaba, it'll be fine. We trust you as you do for us too. My name is Keiko Amamiya and I know what you're going through. I send you a fun video I did to sing for fun, and proof that I can still do it. Open your mind and let us do our job, please...

Morgana: You're going to do it, Madame Keiko?

The others didn't know about this either.

Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto: She's going to sing?!

And she does form another Persona 5 song by Lyn being – Beneath the Mask

Keiko 'singing':

Where have you been?

Been searching all along

Came facing twilight on and on

Without a clue Without a sign Without grasping yet

The real question to be asked Where have I been?

I'm a shape shifter At Poe's masquerade

Hiding both face and mind

All free for you to draw I'm a shape shifter

What else should I be?

Please don't take off my mask

Revealing dark

Moments of calm Nothing left to be found

A mirror right in front of me

That's where I find

An empty glass

Reflecting the sad truth It's telling words not to be told

I need the mask

I'm a shape shifter At Poe's masquerade

Hiding both face and mind

All free for you to draw I'm a shape shifter

Chained down to my core

Please don't take off my mask

My place to hide

I can't tell you How to see me

Just a cage of bones

There's nothing inside

Will it unleash me?

Burning down the walls Is there a way For me to break?

I'm a shape shifter

At Poe's masquerade

Hiding both face and mind

All free for you to draw I'm a shape shifter Have no face to show

Please don't take off my mask My disguise...

And after the song, for the other five enjoyed it, so did Futaba to be smiling a little to like Keiko's singing to trust her a lot more and some of her teammates, she texts Keiko back to help them out if they're going to help her. Yes!

**Alibaba: [OK. Keiko, I'm starting to like you more.]**

Makoto: All right then...Our leader, Keiko who lives in Leblanc's attic, wants to speak to you. We're counting on you, Keiko-Chan. Your word and singing has won Futaba over so far, try and get a keyword out of her.

It was all up to their leader now.

Keiko: I'll see what I can do.

**Alibaba: [What do you want to hear?]**

Keiko texts Futaba back to ask her of this question: "What's this house to you?"

And her answer was this...

**Alibaba: [A house is a house.]**

Keiko: Not that...Let me ask her something else...

She texts Futaba again this next question: "How is living in the house?"

**Alibaba: [It's painful...]**

Keiko: Okay, I got something so far...

Another texting Keiko sends to Futaba was this one: "Do you hate it?"

**Alibaba: [I don't.]**

Keiko: Okay...? How about asking her why?

That's what Keiko texts her next: "Why?" or "Why don't you go out?"

**Alibaba: [I don't know. I can't leave this place. I'm going to die here.]**

Ann: Wha – Die?!

Futaba felt like she will die if she leaves or was something holding her back?

**Alibaba: [Is this going to continue?]**

Keiko texts her back asking her this: "Why do you think that?"

**Alibaba: [Why? This place is my tomb.]**

And right there, the word "tomb" could be an important clue for them.

Keiko: Something about her own tomb, huh?

Makoto: Tomb?

Ryuji: You guys think that's it?

It has to be it to give it a try...

Morgana: Madame Keiko, try entering the word "tomb".

Once Keiko does it, something does happen like from the very beginning, they got it hit.

Navigation Voice: [Input accepted. Searching for route to destination.]

Keiko: It worked! (Thanks, Futaba!)

Morgana: We go it...!

With texting them back to her the news.

**Alibaba: [Was that enough?] **

Makoto: Yes. It was plenty. You haven't forgotten your promise of helping us if we complete your request, right?

The deal was this: if the Phantom Thieves change Futaba's heart to save her, then she will help them stop Medjed later on.

**Alibaba:[I haven't. We made a deal.]**

And now, off they go to Futaba's Palace, get the fourth gem, save Witch, find the bad Shadow, and find the Treasure to steal Futaba's heart too 'to be saved'.

Ryuji: Well then, let's hurry up and go. And clicky.

However, Ryuji hits it to go into the Palace at the wrong area.

Keiko: Ryuji! (And this is bad...!)

Morgana: You idiot, don't activate here!

But it was too late to go to Futaba's Palace right away...For Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto didn't have the chance to transform to still be send to the Metaverse area right away. Really, Ryuji...? Well, for one person that Futaba to trust in so far, another way to for them to explore before making a move...Other than Queen Lilith's watching the whole show to go down as her own front seat to the whole thing in the Egypt desert tomb type of area. I like to feel warm with cool air, but not so hot to be dying from heat stroke...Damn.


	61. Desert World in the Metaverse

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 61 - Desert World in the Metaverse

Well...Thanks to Futaba/Alibaba's help to give Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto the final keyword they needed to get to her Palace of a desert area of the Metaverse...Thanks to Ryuji hitting it too soon in Sojiro and Futaba's home! Well, they have to check it out anyways before they can change and then go to steal Futaba's heart, also finding Witch, get the other four gems, stop the other Shadow who's not Futaba Sakura, and in a pyramid type of thing desert to be so hot there for the six didn't transform yet, but Morgana in his other form has only. This turn out to be a nice way to enter in a new Metaverse area.

Keiko: We made it...Look at this place...!

Yusuke: It's a desert...

From their surroundings to see the entire place, it looks like it.

Ryuji: Yeah, we see that.

Keiko: Hey, look. Jackie can't come out for this one because it's hot outside, but it can when its inside of something. If we find one that is. It's fine, Jackie, you stay put without melting on our account. (But it didn't see any sign of Witch to be anywhere, I guess it's up to us to find her.)

Jackie understood...For Jack Frost type of Personas can't be in hot places to melt completely, just a little to feel unable to battle is all. So it'll go in the Phantom Thieves' phones unless Jackie is inside of some type of building, that's fine. Even though they were there, their clothes of being Phantom Thieves weren't on them yet once they've entered...Huh?

Ryuji: Wait, what the-Our clothes are still the same?

Keiko: Yeah...We haven't transformed yet, should've we by now? Weird...

Very weird for right now, I know...But there was a very good reason to not transform right now to explore a little for today.

Morgana: Futaba herself is asking us to steal her heart. It'd be odd if she saw us as a threat. If she doesn't see us as an enemy, then your clothes don't change. That's how it works.

Keiko: I see...We look around first for Futaba to trust us a bit more and then we transform when we come back here again. (Nice thinking, Futaba.)

One thing at a time to be doing...

Morgana: That's right. But more importantly, I told you to be cautious, Ryuji! Why'd you activate it like that?!

Ryuji: Is that why we ended up in a desert? Where's the tomb? It's so damn hot here.

Now Ryuji has learn a lesson to not to do it again after today.

Ann: Even though we entered right in front of the room, we didn't end up inside it.

From there and Futaba not allowing anyone else to go into her room but Futaba herself to feel all alone, was another reason why they were so far away.

Makoto: She must really want to keep people away from her.

Ann: I see...

Makoto: What a bleak feeling this place has...It's the complete opposite of Kaneshiro's bank.

Way different from Suguru, Madarame, and Junya's so far.

Ryuji: Let's hurry up and get goin'. Where's the Palace? Jackie, do you know?

Sadly, it doesn't yet since Jackie arrives to see Witch getting hurt and capture from an unknown giant Shadow.

Keiko: I don't think Jackie knows where it is...

Morgana: Is it that way?

I hope they weren't lost...However, Jackie sees something to be shiny for them to see it for Keiko to point out.

Keiko: Hey, I think Jackie might know where. In that direction like you said too, Morgana.

The others see it to be over the sandy hill.

Ryuji: Oh yeah, there's somethin' shiny.

Makoto: A tomb in a desert...I see. Anyway, let's make our way there.

But how will they walk their way over there to be a long one? How...? It must be really hot to be a few steps to try getting there.

Ann: Isn't that kinda far?

Ryuji: Are we gonna walk?!

Not really for Morgana to has his car form to do for them.

Morgana: Of course not! My paws will get burned!

So he transforms to give the others a ride there for Jackie to pinpoint to the area to get there quickly. Nice one!

Yusuke: I've been waiting for this.

Keiko: Time to have a cool off type of car ride getting there.

Better than getting a total sunburn when walking to not put sunblock on their skins to bring along. As Morgana becomes a car, he can do other things inside like other cars can do.

Morgana: I'll make sure to put the AC on full blast!

Ann: You're so considerate!

Morgana: Hehe, r-right...

It's time to drive to the Palace to be in something for a bit in this one for Jackie.

Ryuji: All right! Let's roll!

And a driving they go for all six of them for Morgana to drive all the way to the Palace through the hot desert place, I wouldn't want to walk in it all day long, nope. Even though they were cooling off from the AC to give it time to run through the entire lively vehicle to be a bit hard to sit in for a little bit.

Ann: It's stuffy...

Makoto: Yes, I know...But it still beats opening the windows to the hot desert air.

Keiko: We just got to make the best out of this one...Ouch!

A lot of bumpy sandy roads to make Keiko jump up to land for her shape butt to stick up and Ann moving her shirt a bit to get some air.

Ann: *sigh*

Makoto: Hey, Ann. Can I have a drink? Didn't you have material water?

Ann: Sorry, but I drank it all already...

Makoto: *sigh*

So much for drinking some water...

Keiko: And how are the guys...? Sorry, but I'm kind of stuck to get back up at the moment. Really embarrassing.

For Ann to see them...For Ryuji was staring at Ann's breasts to almost being seen and Yusuke too for her and Keiko's butt view to be horn dogs again.

Ryuji: Damn...

Yusuke: Amazing...

This makes Keiko freak out again.

Keiko: Aaaah! Stop it! Don't look at me!

Ann moves the back sit to go down on the two pervert guys.

Ann: Take this!

She gives it to them hard for Morgana to feel it while he was still driving.

Morgana: Mrooowgh! Hey! Knock it off!

And that was that to teach both Ryuji and Yusuke a lesson and for Keiko to sit back down.

Ann: Morons.

Then seeing from afar...For Jackie to point out that this was the Palace coming up.

Keiko: Oh...Look.

Yusuke: Is that it?

Makoto: There we go.

As Makoto now takes the wheel to drive in to the village of a city town with lots of homes and up ahead, was the pyramid type of Palace that was Futaba's in this Metaverse. Or rather the Pyramid Palace. With it being here both Witch's whereabouts and the fourth Green Brightful Gem was to be found somewhere inside. Having no choice but to get out of Morgana car and himself to turn back to walk outside now, and Jackie to return back to the phone for now to help them out. Still too hot out, they have to head on inside somehow to have a look around, while also standing in many shades all over.

Ann: It's so hot...

So much for cooling off in Morgana's car form.

Ryuji: The AC ain't workin' at all! The hell was that lukewarm air about?!

Morgana: That was the best I can do, so quit you yapping!

Ryuji: For real, you're so half-assed!

Morgana: What was that?! You wanna fight, punk?!

No time to be fighting in the heatwave they're all standing int for not too long.

Ann: Geeze, shut up! It's hot, so don't make it more irritated!

Too hot to not even complain a whole lot more.

Makoto: To think her Palace would be a pyramid...

Keiko: Well, it explains her detail on what she feels like being in something like this one.

It was...For Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, 'and Jackie sees the rest in hologram form' of Futaba's Palace that was right in front of them.

Ryuji: Hey, a pyramid's a tomb, right?

Yusuke: Yes. It's a pharaoh's tomb.

Keiko: Never thought I see something like this to feel and look so real until today.

It sure looks like it...

Makoto: That's how it's mostly known. There are a variety of theories on it. For instance, it's even said to be a device for reviving the dead.

Yusuke: Reviving the dead, hm...?

Reminds you guys on anything...?

Keiko: Like in the Mummy movie from 1999, I love that one!

For Yusuke to like the looks as his own art style to draw.

Yusuke: It's beautiful nonetheless...It's perfectly conformed to the golden ratio...

Ryuji: Hey, guys, can we go in already? I'm gonna melt...

Yeah, they should probably go inside or something to get out the heat of the sun to feel real in the Palace of any Metaverse areas they're in.

Keiko: Yeah, that's probably a good idea, Ryuji, let's get inside the Palace.

From how big it looks from the outside, they soon walk inside the Palace to see things like in other movies and such to have everything from every pyramid would have a lot. Only to have lots of lights all over like a computer and some fresh are to feel out for Jackie to walk around in the place just fine without melting.

Morgana: Look at you, Jackie, you can go inside the rooms that are still too hot from the outside. Not bad.

They soon see Witch's Persona Mochizuki to find the others to know who the Phantom Thieves are secretly to finding them.

Ryuji: Hey! Isn't that Witch's Persona Mochizuki?

Ann: She looks a bit hurt, but still alive.

Unable to talk a lot to be a silent type of female ninja. She points out to walking around to aid them on this one, since Mochizuki was well, that means Witch's still alive somewhere to be trapped from something not even Futaba herself wasn't unaware of.

Keiko: Mochizuki, seeing you only means that Witch's alive and well too. This is great! Do you know who or what type of Shadow try to hurt you both?

Showing some pictures of a sphinx type of creature to be different that wasn't part of Futaba Shadow at all since she looks like she was a ruler type of princess who doesn't harm others but her Palace does on its own. A type of place with no control but to be trapped in like a curse.

Yusuke: I've seen these. Pictures tell a story...From the beast who place a curse, trapping a princess inside with many traps all over the Palace, you must solve a riddle from the past which does hurts, and only then will you get what you desire the most.

From the looks of it, all to be both true and real.

Makoto: So, we're the first ones and some Shadows...Might not have made it so well.

From seeing some left over bones from the all over the ground, it wasn't pretty at all for Jackie hates seeing a scene like this one.

Keiko: Okay, so we have to solve something and stop a beast type of Shadow in order to save Futaba, steal her heart, get the gem, and rescue Witch. Mochizuki, you and Jackie are our only hope we have to help us get here so you lead and guide us while we fight back. And don't worry, we'll save Witch for you, your master is hanging in there.

And so Mochizuki is the Phantom Thieves' guide as they and Jackie follow her to have to trust in the group to get the job done and for her masters' sake. Going up stairs next, to jump on pillar to another to not fall into quick sand, and going straight up to where Morgana can tell there's Treasure nearby.

Morgana: I sense a Treasure...To the top of the stairs, people! 

He sure loves it a lot...As they continue walking up some more to be careful even though Futaba inviting them in her Palace, the many traps await for all of them and what awaits even more in front was Futaba Shadow to be much different from other ones they've come across so far for Mochizuki got her sword out, but Keiko stops her.

Keiko: Wait! Wait! Slow down, Mochizuki. It's Futaba...Well, Futaba's Shadow as a...princess of this Palace. (This one doesn't seem to like her job as a ruler here, I think this place is cursed.)

So Mochizuki listens in and to put her weapon away, knowing this one's not the cause of Witch's capturing. Seems like it for she was just standing there to see her guests she has welcomed in.

Ryuji: Hey, is this...?

Morgana: That's Futaba's Shadow. It isn't really her.

Jackie nodded a big 'yes' there to see this one was sad and scared. Also, the others now know what Futaba looks like since only Morgana has seen her once.

Ryuji: Oh yeah, you've seen her face. True. This one's kinds dressed like a queen.

Keiko: But I was going with princess.

Either way, Futaba Shadow was either a princess or a queen.

Makoto: So you're Futaba Sakura...

**Futaba Shadow: …**

An odd way to response like so, they still needed to still be careful around this one just in case.

Ryuji: Hey, where's the Treasure? Also, you know where a person name Witch and some green gem to be around in this place.

Keiko: Ryuji, try to be careful on how you approach and ask her these things please.

Still, I don't think the cursed Futaba Shadow wouldn't know either but it was holding her trap in this Palace to answer back.

Makoto: It's doubtful that you wouldn't know where it is.

Ryuji: Hey, say something.

He just have to push it harder for Ryuji to do so, doesn't he?

Ann: Don't be like that! I'm sorry, Futaba-chan. It's OK, there's no need to be scared. So, can you tell us where your most treasured possession is?

Keiko: And don't worry about us getting the other few things done, leave everything it to us.

But still nothing...Not even Jackie to be moving around Futaba Shadow to do anything to make her move, wasn't working at all.

Yusuke: This is going nowhere.

Ryuji: Let just leave her.

Ann: Will you guys shut up for a bit?!

Then finally, Futaba Shadow speaks up to make Jackie move aside without angering her.

**Futaba Shadow: Those who plumber my tomb. Why have you come? **

Ann: She talked...but...

She doesn't now why they're here even Futaba herself allow for them to come in? Weird...

Ryuji: What're you sayin'? You want us to steal it, right?

**Futaba Shadow: If you believe you can steal it, then try as you might. **

Part of her allows for it, but the other sounds like it was a game they have deal with like the writing on the wall was saying from the picture.

Morgana: That's rather defiant sounding.

Keiko: She wants us and yet she's also warning us too.

Sounds like the work from the curse Palace after all.

Yusuke: Perhaps this is that "tsundere" thing where someone someone is harsh or sweet depending on the mood.

**Futaba Shadow: Considering the state that my Palace is in...There is no way that you can steal it. **

Then there were strange voices happening all over the building to hear things like: 'creepy child'. 'you're to blame', or 'she died because of you'.

**"Creepy child…"**

**"You killed her!"**

**"You're a plague!"**

For the others to hear to be something haunting on poor Futaba and her Shadow self.

Keiko: Futaba...? (I can sense so many voices of pain from this poor girl.)

Yusuke: What are these voices?

And it keeps on going to make Futaba Shadow drop to her knees to cover her ears for it to keep going. Things like: 'murder', 'why don't you say anything', 'you're the one who killed her' 'this is all your fault', and so on...

**"Murderer!"**

**"Why don't you say something?"**

Makoto: Murderer...?

**"You're the one who killed her!"**

**"It's all your fault!"**

Ann: This is horrible...

It just keeps on going like the many spirits were hating on poor Futaba on what they think she has done.

Ryuji: Hey, the hell is this?

**"Don't come near me!"**

**"Don't just stand there, say something!"**

**"It's your fault!"**

**"Murderer!"**

And so on: 'don't come near me', 'don't just stand there say something', 'it's all your fault', and 'murderer' again and again. Even Futaba Shadow admits she had done it to not admit that she really didn't do anything at all, as her body floats up in the air to appear to be invincible now.

**Futaba Shadow: ...That's right. I did it.**

Ryuji: What...?

Keiko: Did what, Futaba?

**Futaba Shadow: I am the one who killed my mother.**

Sad and shocking for someone to admit there, huh? Soon the ground started to shake for something was about to happen next.

Ann: What was that?!

**Futaba Shadow: My mother exists here. I will remain here. I will do so until I die.**

Then Futaba Shadow disappears from them to be cursed on what she's trapped by her other mother to be different in the Metaverse but dead in the real world. What was going on...? Something tells me that Witch and Mochizuki know all about this whole thing already.

Keiko: Futaba's mother...? Is that the Shadow we have to deal with who has captured Witch?

Then finally, all six of the turn into Phantom Thieves for their clothes to appear just like so out of nowhere.

Makoto: Our clothes...?!

Which can only mean one thing...

Yusuke: She sees us as a threat now...What's going on?!

Not good that's for sure...While back in the real world as Futaba was sitting on her computer doing stuff and waiting for the Phantom Thieves to help her out, she was getting a weird feeling again to make her feel scared.

Futaba: Hm? This...again...

"**Creepy child…"**

"**You killed her!"**

"**You're a plague!"**

" **Murderer!"**

"**What's with that look? Why don't you say something?"**

"**You're the one who killed her!"**

Futaba: That's right...I killed Mom. I don't deserve to be alive...This place is a tomb...I'll die here...

**"That's right! Die!"**

**"Don't come near me!"**

**"Don't just stand there, say something!"**

**"It's your fault!"**

Futaba: No...! Someone help me!

Trying to fight the mean voices in her head from the past on what the people said to her a lot, Futaba tries not to give in. And whatever Futaba was feeling back in the real world right now, must be causing it much worse in the Metaverse to feel a type like an earth quake to be going on.

Ryuji: Dammit! What the hell...?

Makoto: Everyone, stay close together.

From shaking a lot to shaking even louder of the room they were in.

Keiko: Whoa!

Ann: What's happening now?!

And then a huge bolder appears to try to roll over the Phantom Thieves to become pancakes of their doom.

Morgana: Oh, crap...! Bad! Bad! Bad! Ruuuuuuuuuuuun!

From Mochizuki carrying Jackie out to safety, as the other six ran as fast as they could without stopping.

Keiko: First a Mummy theme movie, and now Indiana Jones chase scene!

As the others ran as fast as they could without stopping, it was scary to see the curse traps all step up in these type of Palace of Futaba's. It cannot be fixed or overlook until the Treasure's been stolen. Getting off the stairs to a corner side from left and right, for the bolder crashes in the middles with no room to break for all of them to get out of there alive. But the door to the main entrance was locked up to try to find another way in it now. Jackie was happy to be alive to be kissing the ground and Mochizuki to catch her breath...Too close!

Makoto: That was too close...

Keiko: Is everyone okay?

Seems like they are from outrunning the trap and not get crushed at all.

Yusuke: The door is shut and it'll be hard for Futaba's Shadow to let us in like this. What now?

Ann: It's locked shut completely.

Looks like it for the others can't do anything at the moment.

Morgana: For now, we'll have to retreat to think of something to come back later. Mochizuki, you might have to stay put with Jackie by hiding somewhere safe and we'll be right back. We promise.

Jackie will keep its eyes on Mochizuki for her to shake on it with Keiko, time to leave the Palace place for the time being.

Keiko: Thank you. We'll be back.

And back to the real world they go for Alibaba to wait for them to return to save her 'to really be Futaba' soon enough for Jackie and Mochizuki kept an eye on the cursed one of Futaba's Shadow. An hour later...Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto got back to hang out at Cafe Leblanc to see the news about Medjed's threaten message on the TV news tonight.

TV Reporter: [The date that Medjed has set for the alleged cleanse is 8/21. That day is fast approaching. The Phantom Thieves, whom they singled out, have not made any notable actions at this time. Will Medjed carry out their cyberterroriusm?]

So they all have until August the 24th to have Futaba helped them out then to change her heart first, hopefully to do it before that day arrives.

Makoto: In order to stop them, we need to help Futaba Sakura before the 21st. Our deadline is about two days prior, so the 19th.

Keiko: Then we have no time to lose to try it again somehow.

So much to do in some little time as they can.

Ryuji: Meetin' up in Shibuya then comin' here's a pain, right? Let's make this place our hideout for a while.

Keiko: Yes, it'll make things much easier for all of us.

Sounds like a good plan to have their hideout from the Shibuya area to now at Cafe Leblanc place.

Makoto: Is everyone fine with this place being our next hideout then?

Then it's settle...

Yusuke: We must take care not to be discovered by Boss.

Morgana: There's no telling what may happen inside that pyramid. Stopping the curse Palace for Futaba's Shadow, getting her heart, the fourth gem, saving Witch, and saving Futaba's life is going to be new for us to be ready at all times. We all need to b cautious so that place doesn't become our graveyard.

Very carefully they have to do it from the cursed Palace.

Ryuji: Man, this is gonna be one crazy summer vacation. We're dealin' with international hackers and lookin' for a Treasure in a pyramid.

Ann: How can you be enjoying this? This is a crisis of whether or not our group continue on, you know?!

Not a good time to think it's all fun like this.

Ryuji: I know that!

Ann: That reminds me. While we were in Mona car, you, Ryuji and Yusuke were staring at me and Keiko with a dirty look, you pervs.

From Ann's boobs and Keiko's butt for the two guys to look at them.

Keiko: Don't do that again...! (I rather have Akechi-Cun look at me.)

Ryuji: Keiko...Shuddup, Ann! It was a great view from you...! And Keiko's fine ass. Yusuke, you were looking too, am I right?

For Yusuke admits it a little to be blushing about it.

Yusuke: Such fine beauty from two amazing girls...

Makoto: Oh, and I'm not one of them?!

Ouch, I think Yusuke just got burned by Makoto.

Morgana: I wasn't staring at Lady Ann nor Madame Keiko. I'm a gentlemen, after all.

Ann: It's not that you "weren't," but that you "couldn't" since you transformed, am I right?

She got Morgana there that he didn't do a thing or couldn't see much from some parts of the car inside of himself.

Makoto: Will we be all right like this...?

Keiko: Yeah, I think we will, we just need to keep n trying is all. The old saying goes...When there's a will, there's a way. Right? (Having people to straighten out like Ryuji and Yusuke, I'm glad to have friends like these guys.)

So true...Later that night, Futaba was doing some more computer things in her bedroom, to then get headaches to feel the pain all over.

Futaba: Not again...

And from beside her to appear was her mother Wakaba to say things to her that it was all in her mind so many times with no end. It was hurting her more than it was a lot in her past.

Futaba: Rgh...Agh...Ngh...Mom...

Poor girl...Back at Cafe Leblanc once Keiko was finished cleaning to get ready for bed while texting Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Alibaba to be fine talking to them like to start trusting them more. Even she didn't know about the curse Palace of her for her shadow self couldn't do anything about it too much; so they'll keep on trying with something else until then, as Yuuki texts Keiko next saying about the Phan-Site was gone to be unable to find the page. What was happening? It was at first, but then...It comes right back like nothing happened, to be fine now for Yuuki to double check it, so that was very good. Did Futaba/Alibaba did for a few seconds from her hacking skills to prove that she's helping them out against Medjed. Probably...

Morgana: I guess that answers our question, Madame Keiko.

Keiko: Futaba's good for a young hacker.

Morgana: Then let's get to bed to try something else tomorrow.

As they do so, Keiko had something else to say...

Keiko: If that's the case, this puzzle solving pyramid thing is something we need some more help on. I might have an idea on who to talk to. Morgana, you'll soon see.

She has something in mind for Morgana to wonder what Keiko had to be part of the plan, more on that later on tomorrow.

Year 20xx

Day # 108 - July 7/26th – Tuesday

Another Summer day to be having its heatwaves, not so fun to be so hot...As Keiko and Morgana quickly gets some new gear, equipment armors, and weapons while also selling off a few things before heading out at Iwai's shop to get a few things to use in battle.

Iwai: The same old thing, Keiko? You know what to do...Pick out, sell me some crap, and pay for it up front.

As Keiko does it right away to get some goodies: from protector gear for others to also be selling other things to have enough money for it.

Keiko: Thanks again, Iwai. (And I will tell him about the gun thing later...)

Iwai: Please come again.

As the two got a text message from her friends to meet back at Cafe Leblanc and back to Futaba's Palace in a bit, they were all set to go.

Morgana: Hey, Madame Keiko...What's your plan? We have Mochizuki to guide us, Jackie to give us a hand a bit without being stuck in a hot spot of the Metaverse area we're in, and finding both Witch and the other gem. Who are you going to ask for our help?

Once they arrived back for Keiko and Morgana go upstairs in her room where Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto waited for them to be geared, having some good weapons, and other items all set to go. So what was Keiko's plan? A lot of solving they cannot do alone from the Metaverse to get some backup in the real world, being someone close to Keiko herself.

Keiko: So my plan is this...Akechi-Cun's skills can be useful to get us through Futaba's Palace. So I'm going to get in some way to contact him as Joker to back us up in the Palace we're going back into.

Hearing that part, was so out of the blue.

Morgana: Your boyfriend?! But he's a detective who's on to the Phantom Thieves to try to stop all of us! Madame Keiko!

Ryuji: Are you freakin' insane?! No offense even though he's startin' to trust us to watch our work, but it's too risky!

He talks to loud for Ryuji hear something surprising.

Ann: Calm down, Ryuji! Keiko might be on to something.

Ryuji: For real?

Yusuke: Yes, this could work out for us.

The others were starting to agree for Ryuji didn't get it, but Morgana was starting to.

Makoto: Think about it...Solving riddles in a cursed Palace an tricky to get the door to open up for us. Futaba is scared to know everything unless she wasn't in this mess. Maybe with Akechi's skills, we might solve everything in no time to steal her heart to change it and save Futaba's life.

Somehow, Keiko's plan might work out somehow...

Keiko: I think I know how to get him to work for us...Jackie has the skills to get through our phones to hide out caller ID and tracer to still have Akechi back us up. Please, you guys...

Morgana: Hmmm...Being in a desert Palace like Futaba's crazy, but it's plenty for this plan to work out! Nice thinking there, Madame Keiko!

Ann: So do it. This will have us not get caught for a young ace detective like Akechi to help us get through this...And how will he see our work?

Jackie was around Keiko's computer and their cell phones to move so much.

Keiko: Jackie can also go through our electronic systems a lot. Leave it to me...Makoto, help me plan out how we're going to do it. Morgana, pinpoint the location we'll be in once we go back to the Metaverse. Ann and Ryuji, put my computer to sleep mode for Akechi-Cun to be close to our connections when we talk. And Yusuke, the headphones and small video camera sets to talk to each other hands free...Please set it up. Once we get it, then it's back to the Palace. (This has got to work.)

Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto: We're on it!

It was show time as Jackie hacks through with Mochizuki keeping the spot open in the shaded spot to wait for the others to arrive back...Keiko was ready as the others set all of it up from words, headsets, computer to be on, video camera, and Morgana knowing of the location to drive to the Palace right away in his car form. All was good on the first part, now for the other one...Keiko text messages Akechi 'every day' to see how one another is doing good to love each other always and then they'll talk later, for the sign of Keiko to act like Joker once they enter to the Metaverse to get the camera ready. Akechi answers the call.

Akechi: Yes?

Keiko: (Here goes nothing...) Hello, Detective? It's me, Joker. The Phantom Thief leader. It's been a while since you and your girlfriend has survived from our two enemies.

Shock to hear Joker's voice to be a bit surprised, he goes along with the phone call.

Akechi: (The Phantom Thieves!) Joker, right? I do owe you for saving me and my Princess from the slime monster and rescuing other innocent lives. May I ask why you're calling me?

Keiko: I'm asking for your help to help us solve a puzzle in a pyramid Palace of a young girl who shut herself out to the real world. She's hurt and might die if we don't change her heart soon for one of the enemies is holding this girl back with something bad. I figured with your smarts, you can help us solve it.

Akechi: Asking for my help...? I'm surprise you can hack through my cell phone to call someone like me only. How do you know you can trust me? I can call the police right now.

Keiko: If you called the cops by now, I wouldn't be calling you at all. In other words, I trust you. Detective. Please...A teenage girl's life is in danger from an evil Shadow that's not even hers. With this, we can stop Medjed next. Also, you aid us if you want to see more of our work in person until you can tell the world on how you feel as more proof even to the fans, well this is your chance to shine.

Saying Medjed's name, Akechi sees that Keiko as Joker and her team was serious to place their trust in Akechi's hands.

Akechi: (She's good...) Well, I guess I'll see more of your work. You saved me and Keiko, so I'll watch it all in action. You have a camera and will this call of ours be staying on?

Keiko: Already taken care of. For you to hear and see everything...Someone by the name of Futaba Sakura needs our help, so please give us the guidance.

And there's one place for Akechi to aid the others in any way he could do.

Akechi: I'm about to leave work. I have a computer at my place. Give me some time to get back home first, then we'll begin. No tricks, right? No killing innocent victims either, right?

Keiko: Nope, just very bad Shadows if they're not human. Only those who are to change the hearts on who we save. If we did do something like it, you know I'll turn myself in for my team to take the blame.

Believing in each other words for Akechi to keep an eye the Phantom Thieves on watch, they call it truths to get to work.

Akechi: (She's not that bad, an she's not an idiot.) You win, I'll help out. The more I help, the better. Very well, Joker, let's start once I get back. I'm muting the phone call for a bit. Excuse me. And there's no need to worry, I won't tell the police about this...For the moment.

Keiko: Talk to you again in a bit and thanks. (Thank you, Akechi-Cun. You'll be useful to the team real soon.)

After the call for Akechi to get all set back at his apartment...It was time to return back at Futaba's Palace in the Metaverse to transform into the Phantom Thieves, to still be recording and calling while keeping their identities a secret. It was show time.

Morgana: Found Mochizuki and Jackie's location. We're going in.

Back to the Palace type of pyramid desert they go! And this time Futaba sees them to suit up now other than her Shadow self is still cursed for the traps to all be activated.

Keiko: Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Yusuke: Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Makoto: Suit up! Code name – Queen!

And now they were good to go as Morgana in his car form drives to the area for Mochizuki was ready to lead them, Jackie to find some hidden spots to stay in, a map to navigate around the Pyramid Palace, and Akechi was on his computer to see and hear the Phantom Thieves at work. They were all good to go. More to come next time to explore more at the Palace and open the special door to get to Futaba's Treasure.

Keiko: All right, team, let's move out!


	62. Puzzles solving of the Pyramid Palace

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 62 - Puzzles solving of the Pyramid Palace

Arriving back at the Metaverse of Futaba's Palace from outside of it for Jackie and Mochizuki see the Phantom Thieves returning to solve the puzzle of the place to also change Futaba's heart to steal her Treasure for all the right reasons...Keiko/Joker told her boyfriend the whole detail from a rumor to be going on to Akechi 'who'll be helping them out from the computer back at his place' as her, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, and Makoto/Queen were all suited up and ready to go. With camera and phone call on head set to be all set.

Keiko: Everyone's here. Good...Detective, I like to introduce you to the team. From the two Personas on our side, Jackie the Jack Frost and Mochizuki who belongs to Witch who's being held captive. Along with the other members of mine...Skull, Panther, Mona, Fox, and Queen. Team, this is the young ace detective who aided me and you too, Fox, from the man's heart we changed from Slime Shadow.

They play along to see another partner on the team who's watches on all of them very carefully.

Akechi: Two Personas which is part of your powers and two lively ones, I see...I get it. Finding four more Brightful Gems from the four False Gods, saving another lonesome member, stop another Shadow who's not Futaba Sakura's and save herself by stealing her heart, right? And she's allowing you to do all of it?

Keiko: A friend of hers name Alibaba told us all about her and she accepted us. Saying that this hacker knows a way to stop Medjed if we aid her in return. All we need to do is to solve some riddles of the Palace to be cursed from Futaba's sadness to be saying about she blames herself for killing her mother to hear voices to blame the poor girl, but we know she didn't do anything.

Lucky for Akechi, he has done a lot of research about Wakaba's background to learn about the sad past.

Akechi: I heard, she committed suicide from working with some type of company...I heard all about them...!

Something seem to anger Akechi to learn for the name to tighten his fist hard. The Director of Special Investigation Unit...! Damn them...! Whatever they did, it must've been really bad.

Keiko: You say something? (Was Akechi angry about the unit thing?)

Akechi: It's nothing...I knew right away it wasn't suicide. From what I'm getting at the crime scene from the photos taken, lots of photographers are being done when this scene happened. An awful end for a woman to die and to leave her daughter to suffer.

Odd photos with some other journalist to be in it 'with one of them who was young with red hair to look almost like Junko Sakurai a little'.

Keiko: So anyways...With your detective skills, this puzzle solving will be a piece of cake while we show you how we work. Mochizuki will guide us to the place and Jackie to find some hidden things to look for, while you, Detective, will solve the other things for us.

Akechi: A deal's a deal, yes. Show me what you got. And remember, I'm watching your every move.

From them to be agreeing upon one another...all was set to get back inside to have everything work out 'while Jackie waited underneath the shaded part to stay cool'.

Makoto: We're good to go?

Keiko: We are. Now let's head back inside to find another way of getting in. (And here we go. Remember team, call each other by code names so Akechi-Cun won't notice.)

This is will be something else, huh? Inside they go once again to walk around, jump one pillar to another, and up stairs for the door to still remain shut completely. For Mochizuki's knife throwing ninja skills or Jackie's ice powers weren't working.

Morgana: Still shut, huh? It would make sense for Futaba to not let anyone in her room, and her shadow self doesn't want the same thing here.

Ryuji: Looks like it...What should we do, Joker?

Thinking really hard on this one...

Keiko: I think we should find a key to this door.

Mochizuki agrees to point out a key hole to see that was the only way to get it open to be hiding somewhere from within the entire Palace.

Makoto: If that's the case, then let's find the key.

It was Akechi turns to think of something himself to tell the other team about it.

Akechi: It could be somewhere around the entire area both the inside and out.

Yusuke: Then that's where we need to have a look at to all of the places in this area until we come across it.

Jackie cheers on to agree with them all.

Akechi: What strange creatures these two are.

Ann: You get use to them, Mr. Detective sir.

The Phantom Thieves will have to go inside and outside.

Ryuji: But it's so hot out...!

Makoto: Quit your complaining and let's get to it.

About to leave the Palace to check out the other parts all over from the inside and out, they soon hear a familiar voice.

**Futaba Shadow: Are you leaving? Come back here. Let's talk for a moment.**

It was Futaba Shadow again to show herself for the others to see her as they all rush back downstairs and have a word with her. For Akechi to see from his computer screen, knowing what a person's Shadow looks like in the Metaverse.

Akechi: Futaba Sakura? (So this is what someone's Shadow looks like in this world...! Simply amazing.)

The two Persona and the six Phantom Thieves hear out on what Futaba Shadow wanted with them before they could continue onward...

Keiko: We got this, Detective. (Good thing Akechi-Cun didn't go with us or Futaba might feel more scared...) Hello, Futaba.

**Futaba Shadow: Hello, Joker and the Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts, welcome back. I had thought I would never see you or your comrades again. **

See? She's not a villain for this one as Akechi learns there are others who had Shadows and who are not bad to be suffering like this to be sad, with other reasons why some who are good but lost who might lose it or others who are bad to be changed.

Ryuji: You're not gonna drop another bolder on us, are you? You wanna us to steal your goddamn heart or what?!

Morgana, Jackie, and Mochizuki smack Ryuji at his head to make him shut up.

Morgana: Calm down, Skull! Like yelling at Futaba's going to do us any good!

Ryuji: My bad...!

Let's try this again, shall we...?

Keiko: Sorry about that, Futaba. Listen, we need you to allow us to get to your heart somehow from this curse, but we know how hard it is for you. Let us help you out...Can you try to lead us a little while we do the rest of the work?

Seems like Futaba Shadow might make a little deal with them to try to do something without falling into anymore traps, or not so many to go off again.

**Futaba Shadow: Hm, why don't we make a deal? You wish to proceed further, yes? **

A deal must be made for her to help them out somehow.

Yusuke: A deal, you say?

Akechi: What kind of deal?

**Futaba Shadow: There is a town nearby. I would like you to take back that which the bandit there stolen from me. **

Seeing a town near the area was close from the Palace to go there once they leave the building.

Ann: Oh yeah, I saw a town on the way here.

Akechi: There might be something important if we come across a...Shadow who has something from this other Futaba, correct?

Keiko: Sounds like it.

So they must do something for Futaba Shadow to get something from a Shadow thief who took something from her 'since she can't leave her own Palace due to the curse', then she'll help them to allow the Phantom Thieves to pass through.

**Futaba Shadow: If you bring what was stolen back to me, I will give you a reward. I'll even tell you how to proceed.**

Makoto: Could you tell us more about the bandit? And what it stolen from you?

**Futaba Shadow: You'll learn all that information you need to know once you arrive. Trust me. **

Guess they have to do it...As Jackie goes into the phones to be in hologram form and Mochizuki to lead the way, they go back outside.

Makoto: You heard her, Joker, let's head back outside to a village of this place.

Keiko: Yes. We're on it, Futaba. Mochizuki, please lead us the way to find this thief.

Using her ninja skills, Mochizuki runs off to lead the way for the Phantom Thieves to follow her while Futaba Shadow waited for their return. Now the next question was this for one Persona ninja was use to the heat, how will the others follow Mochizuki to get to town while from the heat? Oh, right...Morgana's car form.

Ryuji: Hey, Mona, you mind?

He turns into a car to get driving.

Morgana: I know, don't boss me around! Just get on in and let's drive to down town.

And driving off they go to following Mochizuki to arrive all the way to the city from further away from the Palace. With Akechi to be seeing all of this on how they get around to other places, by being a creature who can turn into a lively car.

Akechi: A strange creature who can turn into a car...? I'm amazed.

This has Morgana to like Akechi more and more for Keiko loves her smart and cute boyfriend so much.

Morgana: I like this guy. He didn't call me a cat.

Seeing the empty town to feel out other Shadows to be around, but no sign of the thief just yet.

Keiko: We're here...This place looks like a real image of Egypt part of town which is away from the ruins.

Morgana: Well, this is the town Futaba's Shadow told us about. This has to be the place we need to be in.

It was quiet right now, more like - too quiet...

Yusuke: She said only bandits type of Shadows are in these places.

Keiko: Yeah, I sense out a lot all over. We can take them all out as long as we do some training and finding some items to treasure chest hunting at the same time. Everyone, just stay alert. We're going in.

As Mochizuki stays with the others to have a look around the city and seeing some Shadows to fight off with, and Akechi witness the battle they do from weapon using and each of their Personas to strike back. A sweet victory to keep on going and to find the one bandit in the area for this special Shadow was hiding somewhere...Going pretty well so far on how they do their work for the others to fight on and Akechi to be amazed from all of this 'on how they get the job done'.

Morgana: I feel like this is the real world than the Metaverse itself the more we're spending some time in this place...

Sort of looks like it.

Akechi: All things can seem real and fake, but in this "Metaverse" place...This is all too real.

Keiko: Something that all of us have to get use to.

The more Akechi talks to Joker 'who doesn't know it was really Keiko', the better their partnership grows more and more.

Akechi: You know, Joker. I feel like a rival to you for me to put a stop to criminals, but seeing you for the third time up close...I'm starting to get your team a lot. My girlfriend was right about one thing about you guys.

Keiko: (How nice of you to say to me, Akechi-Cun.) And what's that, Detective?

Akechi: I guess you can say...A good person could tell who someone fights for what's right's a good person to have a feeling, and her feeling's right. If I wasn't around, you would've all be caught by now.

Keiko: Yes, we're very happy to rely on your help in this one.

Good to know the more and more for one detective who serves the police can get the Phantom Thieves more and more since Keiko likes them, for Akechi to see why now. Just then, they all hear a voice for Jackie and Mochizuki to sense someone or rather something 'having this ninja to get ready for battle'.

**?: Hey, guys. You lookin' for something?**

They turn around to see some type of bandit, but was it the one they're looking for? It had a sword to be all talk and no fight, so it's kind of hard to tell.

Keiko: A bandit Shadow?

**?: Heh, I thought I heard someone rustlin' around out here...and here y'all are. Welcome to the desert, fellow trader. **

For this type of Shadow to call the Phantom Thieves by something to be new to the place.

Yusuke: What does it mean by "trader"?

Ryuji: Does it matter right now? You, bandit! You are one, right? Just cough up the item you stolen from Futaba and get lost!

I don't think it'll be so easy for this bandit to give up on.

**?: Ha! Well ain't this interestin'. A group of criminals comin' after a fellow trader...Well, you're gonna have to catch me if you want it.**

Off the bandit goes running off for them to give it chase.

Ann: Skull! Nice going!

Ryuji: How was this my fault?!

Makoto: Never mind that, let's follow this bandit!

And the Phantom Thieves with Mochizuki and Jackie to watch it all give chase at the bandit Shadow all over the entire city.

Akechi: Are you team always act like this?

Keiko: We are all strange to just live with it. This is how we live and work is all, there's nothing pulling us down.

The more you know, Akechi, which he will little by little. From around every corner it was turning to make its get away...Keiko follows from behind 'as Akechi and Jackie watched', for Mochizuki comes up from behind with her sword out near the bandit's neck, and from all four sides and the middle...Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto finally caught up to stop the bandit who has taken hold of Futaba Shadow's item.

Morgana: Don't move, bandit! There's nowhere else to run!

**?: You're too slow, morons! You'll never catch me at this rate! **

Trying to run away again to be stuck in a corner area with nowhere else for this Shadow bandit to escape from the six Phantom Thieves and Mochizuki has it this time.

Keiko: You were saying...?

Cornered and nowhere else to run, the bandit goes into battle mode without its sword to be used.

**?: Crap! Guess I have no other choice...Bring it on, traders! I can take all of you guys to be better thieves than all of you combined!**

Transforming itself into a man-like bird creature with wings and a body with a tail of a lion to be flying above them to take on the Phantom Thieves, but "he" doesn't know who he's messing with...

Tayla: Persona # 57 - Garuda

The Garuda is a large mythical bird or bird-like creature that appears in both Hindu and Buddhist mythology.

In Hindu mythology, a Garuda is a lesser Hindu divinity, usually the mount of Vishnu. Garuda is depicted as having a golden body, white face, red wings and an eagle's beak, but with a strong man's body. He wears a crown on his head. He is ancient and has size enough to block out the sun.

In Buddhist mythology, the garudas are enormous predatory birds with intelligence and social organization. Like the Nagas, they combine the characteristics of animals and divine beings, and may be considered to be among the lowest devas. In Japan, he is called the Karura, a beast that breathes fire and attacks anyone unless they convert to the teachings of Dainichi Nyorai or unless they are a dragon wearing a Buddhist talisman.

The exact size of the garuda is uncertain, but its wings are said to have a span of many miles. This may be a poetic exaggeration, but it is also said that when a garuda's wings flap, they create hurricane-like winds that darken the sky and blow down houses. A human being is so small compared to a garuda that a man can hide in the plumage of one without being noticed. They are also capable of tearing up entire banyan trees from their roots and carrying them off.

In both Hindu and Buddhist mythologies, the Garuda is an enemy of the Naga race.

This thing was fast, strong, a quick flyer, and strong sonic waves to not get crushed by from one hit...From Mochizuki running in fast movements to tie up Garuda long enough for Ryuji and his Persona Seiten Taisei to use some lighting powers on this Shadow to be weaken by.

Ryuji: You should've been flying away, pal! Lighting Flash Attack!

A direct hit! It was hurt to come falling down for the others to have a group on attack to finish the job as both Jackie and Akechi witness it all happen.

Keiko: Now's our chance to strike back, people! Go! Here's my new technique...Double Daggers of Darkness! (Cool! I'm starting to like our power upgrade here.)

Wow! Keiko with her own double attack she just used like Ryuji's as the others finished it off together.

Morgana: Nice once, Joker, now it's our turn. Furious Fangs!

Ann: Burning Claw!

Yusuke: Aqua Typhoon!

Makoto: Venom Blast!

This Shadow was done for to get hurt badly to know what they want and surrenders to fly off and give them the item to return it to.

**Garuda: OK! I give, dammit! You all win! Here, take this stupid thing and leave me alone. I'm outta here!**

Off Garuda goes to not steal from one 'or at any place' ever again for the others to bring it back to Futaba Shadow as promised.

Ryuji: Hell's yeah, we did it once again! We kicked ass.

The item was some type of papyrus parchment to have something written inside of it, but none of them didn't know what it meant.

Morgana: Can anyone read this type of strange language...?

Keiko: Can you, Detective?

It was Akechi's turns to read it since he's looking it up from the Egyptian languages.

Akechi: What I can tell, it's all written in Egyptian words. It says: "Your greatest sins of all, is when you've killed her..." This means of Futaba's heart to feel sad from her mother dying, isn't it?

Seems like it for Mochizuki and Jackie both looked at each other to already tell from this whole thing to be going on, lots of it.

Ryuji: What a freakin' mess...

Ann: And if this is Futaba Palace, she can't control everything due from the curse?

This was new to all of them, so it was hard to say. Also, the way Akechi cracked down the message from one item was pure genesis.

Morgana: I don't know! This entire case is brand new to me...!

Yusuke: In any case, let's back to the Palace to give this to Futaba's Shadow.

Makoto: Good idea.

Leaving the city for Morgana to go into car mode again to drive back the Palace area within minutes for the others went to see Futaba Shadow back inside 'since she couldn't leave due to the curse', as they give the item back to her.

Keiko: We're back, Futaba, and here's the item that the bandit had stolen from you.

She hands Futaba Shadow the item 'since she knows that Keiko is Joker and leader of the Phantom Thieves' to secretly trust in her the most...

**Futaba Shadow: Well done. It is yours now. **

Looks like she's giving it to them for some reason.

Keiko: Really?

Ann: Wait...You wanted for us to get this back for you and now you're giving it to us? I'm so lost right now.

From the Futaba Shadow's touch turns this item into a map to give to Morgana to do his navigating skills.

Akechi: You must've done something to retrieve an item to become a map to guide the rest of the way throughout your journey. She wanted to test all of you.

Seems like it worked.

Morgana: Wow! That weird scroll item just turned into a map! You do something good, you then get a reward that was with you this entire time...Who knew.

**Futaba Shadow: That is a map of the tomb, stolen by the bandit to aid in his ransacking of this place. **

It was time for Morgana to study on the map carefully, with one question in mind for Makoto to ask of Futaba Shadow.

Makoto: So how come you let those guys take your things? This your Palace, right? Is it because of your curse that you can't do anything under your control?

Akechi: It might be the cause to have trouble stopping Shadow from breaking and entering in her Palace. This place has a mind of it's own.

Seems like it does for them to guess it without the real owner admitting it.

**Futaba Shadow: All that matters is that the map is yours now. Just come further in and...Oh. **

Just then, the room started to shake again for another curse to take its affect all over the entire Palace.

Yusuke: What in the...?

Soon, Futaba Shadow disappears again.

Ann: Futaba-chan's gone again-!

Then the floor has a hidden hole underneath them to fall down really hard for all six and Mochizuki hanging on to dear life and Jackie, for the Phantom Thieves fall into a big quick sand to try pulling them all the way in it.

Ryuji: Goddammiiiiiiiiiiit! Oh, shiiiiiiiit!

Yusuke: Ngh, this is...

Keiko: The Palace did it again! Don't fall into the hole of quicksand! Swim on out of there!

They were trying not to with the Personas holding on the dear life.

Akechi: Get out of there now!

Morgana: So much...! Keep swimming out, you guys, and don't stop!

Reaching to something of a hole to crawl out of without being pulled down, saved their lives to get out of the pit for both Mochizuki and Jackie to meet back with them and, to be a very close call from almost meeting their end there! But they didn't...

Ryuji: ...Hey, you guys still alive?

Ann: First the boulder and now this...? Are we doing something to piss her off?

It was more from the curse due to how Futaba's feels from this whole mess.

Morgana: It's not us angering her, I think she can't control her instincts of pushing people away.

Akechi: Seem like it's both in between. Like a spirit haunted an old house from one being kind, but the entire place is not under their control. I seen these things in movies.

Now they were on the right track...

Makoto: In other words, she can't help it. And Mr. Akechi...? This is far more than any other movie like this one. But from what Futaba has been through, I don't blame her.

From her losing her mother to have trouble getting out and such to be in trouble like this one, it all makes sense from poor Futaba to suffer so much.

Keiko: Same here. That's why we need to save her by stealing her heart when we do.

Akechi: Can you save her? It won't kill this girl, will it?

They've done well so far for not to hurt other people's hearts completely unharmed.

Ann: Joker! Let's save her, please! We have to help out Futaba-chan by opening the door to her heart!

Keiko: And we will. Detective, watch us save this girl's life.

More to do in the Palace.

Yusuke: Let's be sure to avoid other traps around us.

Morgana: You're right, Joker, I've no objections either, but we better here.

More to do...Morgana navigates for the team to keep on going for Mochizuki to guide them and Jackie to look around for any treasure chests to open up; fighting some loose Shadows little by little, while Akechi gets ready to solve any type of riddles for them, and more to explore to be one big Palace to explore all over without getting loss in it. Other than that and not to get caught by a lot other other security type of guards to try playing it smart. As well as crawling to some holes to get to the next room and more gear and weapons to equip with each of the members.

Keiko: Where to next, Mona?

Morgana: Just a bit up to another part in a circle to lead us to somewhere in one of the corridors for what I can tell.

Hard to say, but they have give it a shot while Akechi learns a lot about the team of the Phantom Thieves personalities one by one...

Akechi: Joker's the leader who's a girl with different powers in one mask...Skull is a rebel who talks a lot to to not be very smart, Mona is some unknown thing, Panther a proud woman from beauty and looks, Fox is skillful with sword skills and well matters, and Queen is a battle tactics to think before doing anything. While a Jack Frost the snowman type of Persona and a female Ninja from a well known person Mochizuki with Witch as a quiet stand alone ninja fighter on your team. And the other Personas you all have are something you're like to not have your hearts to change on the Shadows to take control of. This is an odd, strange, but interesting team you all are. Not bad for what I've witness so far. (Wait until I tell Keiko about this since her and I are the only ones who got out of the Metaverse alive to keep to our selves only.)

You said it, Akechi. As he thinks of not telling Ryuji, Makoto, and Ann 'who he thought they were captured like Akechi and Keiko were to see Fox and Mona in danger until Joker, Jackie, and Witch arrived to save everyone that one night...the others played along to keep quiet about from him since then. Just thought I let you all know...Going around some more to see a light that's door switches to use if they need to make their emergency escape and into a Safe Room, taking a little break before heading back down again for more exploring to do.

Ryuji: Good thing we get to go outside for a breather without sweating our asses off...! It's not pretty.

Makoto and Ann: We didn't have to know that!

Yusuke: We should head back down when we get enough time to have a break from the enemies we've face and more danger to avoid.

Good thing Jackie stayed inside of the Palace to wait for the others to come back next to continue looking around some more, same with Mochizuki in her own way of waiting around...

Keiko: This reminds us of being in a Palace like this one from the '80's band, The Bangles – Walk Like a Egyptian.

This was new for Morgana to hear more about it.

Morgana: The who and the what...?

Akechi: If only you notice the real world of our music.

Soon, as they walked around to avoid more guards, fighting some and other places to see for Keiko and the others to sing a real quick song from a 1980s band.

Ryuji: Dude, you should know your music, Mona, trust us...Ah, how does it go again. Someone help me out here.

Keiko 'singing': All the old paintings on the tombs, They do the sand dance don't you know.

Ann 'singing': If they move too quick (oh whey oh), They're falling down like a domino.

Now Ryuji remembers for the others to sing together and Jackie and Mochizuki listen in...

Yusuke 'singing': All the bazaar men by the Nile, They got the money on a bet.

Makoto 'singing': Gold crocodiles (oh whey oh), They snap their teeth on your cigarette.

Ryuji 'singing': Foreign types with the hookah pipes say...

Then Morgana joins in to make it sound more fun to sing.

Morgana 'singing': Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh...

Keiko 'singing': Walk like an Egyptian.

Good song there, huh? On their way down for Jackie was seeing someone for Mochizuki to tell it was an enemy Shadow in the Palace they have to go through.

Akechi: If I'm not mistaken, I believe whatever this Shadow guarding will lead you to the next room.

It's worth a shot to fight it for the Phantom Thieves, Jackie, and Mochizuki were ready.

**?: ...FOOLISH GRAVE ROBBERS. YOU HAVE ENRAGED THE GUARDIAN OF THIS PALACE. HENCE, THERE SHALL BE NO PATH FORWARD FOR YOU. IT IS TIME YOU PERISH!**

Morgana: Then let's get to it!

The Shadow sees its enemies to transform into battle mode to be...in a coffin to stand up with its true self from inside of it...? Weird, but it is stronger than it looks.

Tayla: Persona # 58 - Mot

The Semitic god of death, who would continuously attempt to devour the god Baal every few years. This exchange continued for a time until Mot's own father threatened to overturn his throne if the conflict did not end.

It's show time!

**Mot: Intruders! Anyone who dares to enter in the Palace of Queen Futaba will be cursed far more than a few leftover traps...This place will also be your graves!**

This was nothing for the Phantom Thieves to handle with some two Persona helping out and Akechi to watch this fight go down...With the coffin moving a lot to see the hand sticking out a lot as Jackie freezes the Shadow up; allowing the Personas to make their move – Arsene, Seiten Taisei, Carmen, Zorro, Goemon, and Johanna gave it their all to break this tomb on this Shadow to come out a little. Allowing the other six to do a group on attack on it to be gone for good, some the rest for Mochizuki to slice and dice it in the end. They've done it to take it out as the Shadow's armor and powers to magic was nothing against any of them at all!

Ann: Yeah! That takes care of this Shadow! Let's keep on gong to get the Treasure.

Keiko: Then let's keep doing on what we do best.

On top of the platform they jump up to the next room to jump across broken platforms where there are sands underneath to keep on going...Then seeing some type of huge bow and arrow for Jackie to spot to try touching it, but Mochizuki stops the little Persona from making a mistake.

Ryuji: The hell is this thing...? A big bow and arrow?

Makoto: It's a weapon the Egyptians used back in the middles ages called a ballista.

Ann: You sure know a lot, Queen, huh? So...That's what is ballista looks like?

Seems like to be in a Palace like Futaba's curse one for some reason, and Akechi explains a bit more what the ballista is...

Akechi: Here's more about it. The ballista is Latin, from Greek,plural ballistae, sometimes called bolt thrower, was an ancient missile weapon that launched a large projectile at a distant target. Developed from earlier Greek weapons, it relied upon different mechanics, using two levers with torsion springs instead of a tension prod (the bow part of a modern crossbow), offering much greater efficiency over tension-based weaponry. The springs consisting of several loops of twisted skeins. Early versions projected heavy darts or spherical stone projectiles of various sizes for siege warfare. It developed into a smaller precision weapon, the scorpio, and possibly the polybolos. So, this thing is here to not know why it is...

Keiko: It is weird on why it's without any reasons.

Makoto: The tip of the arrow is the only one on it and no long stick that's attached to the whole thing...We should keep going.

Who knows, it might be important for later that Akechi told about for the others to keep in mind. As they see a switch to open the door for them, they entered in the next room to come across some type of statue to shoot out some type of energy waves to be coming from the ceiling and to a crack from the walls for the others to see for Jackie to spot it and for Mochizuki to remember this room 'just not to know the rest since she and Witch were separated'.

Yusuke: Look at this...The light is pour from the ceiling and it's hitting a wall.

Finding it strange to follow the light, to see a switch back in the other room up top on what it does.

Ryuji: Hey, what's this strange button do?

Morgana: It could be a trap.

But it might be something that'll lead them to something even bigger.

Akechi: Something tells me...you might want to press it.

Keiko: I feel the same way too, Detective. (What other choice do we have?) Whatever, it might be something from the other room to be a big clue.

Hitting it, the ballista shoots the arrow tip far and fast enough to the crack walls, for the light ray to shine through further, and points directly to the door to open up. Well, something did happen for them to get something to open up.

Ryuji: That scared the shit outta me! It has to been a trap!

Yusuke: The light from the other room...

Morgana: It wasn't a trap, just a puzzle we had to solve and we did it. And it thanks to Goro's smarts and Joker's wishful thinking which allowed us to continue on.

Seems like it did work out to go into the next room next.

Makoto: Then let's check it out.

Akechi: I guess there are some puzzles to solve and to be right in front of us. Surprising, isn't it?

Down they go to another room for the Phantom Thieves to go into next with Jackie and Mochizuki following them, as Akechi sees the rest of the Palace as they moved further and further they go from the curse Palace of its own...

Ann: It opened!

Yusuke: The light allows it to open this type of door.

Seems like it did.

Keiko: It looks like it did, then let's press on to go further to the next area in the room.

And so, they do. Here comes more sneaking around to fighting other Shadows as they continue on from within the Palace; as they see a stone to be standing up from one room and another to go into with a statue dog was holding something of a light up orb in its hands for the others to see.

Ryuji: What's this statue dog thing is holding?

Makoto: It is Anubis, the Egypt God from the under world.

For Makoto/Queen to guess it fright yet again, for Akechi does the rest of the explaining parts to the others.

Keiko: Detective...?

Akechi: Queen's right. Anubis was the god of embalming and the dead. Since jackals were often seen in cemeteries, the ancient Egyptians believed that Anubis watched over the dead. Anubis was the god who helped to embalm Osiris after he was killed by Seth.

Makoto: And it seems to be holding something shiny.

Does it sound familiar of a light from the underworld type of thing? Another puzzle needs be solved?

Keiko: I think we should take it, this could be another key we need.

Akechi: Agreed.

Yusuke: Yes, Joker...Your beauty and smarts shows so much, let's take it with us to use it for something.

They do take the shining light up orb to keep on going. But once Keiko gets it, she, the other Phantom Thieves, and the two Personas sneak and fight their way through other Shadows to be coming out of coffins to try to stop them by any means from another curse to be unleashed again.

Akechi: Careful, you've taken the orb must've set off another trap.

Keiko: You mean another curse from the looks of it. Watch yourselves, everyone!

Lots of Shadows to be coming to out run and fight for some to get stronger for all of them to get somewhere from all of this soon enough, to continue moving forward to also heal and get more items, from inside coffins from some to find a few; and seeing another orb from the same Anubis statue to take even if they start off another trap.

Morgana: The same orb, but in a different room, huh? OK, Joker, go on and take it.

And she does. For more Shadows to see and to stop for the Phantom Thieves to fight their way to the next room to have two orbs now, and the next area of the Palace shows another ray of light statue to be pointed away from the big door for them to see, another puzzle to solve.

Ryuji: There's another one...Check it out!

It was pointed out to you know what...

Yusuke: The door to the great stairs.

From the looks of it...the light is pointed from the ceiling to be shooting up from the statue, and showing it to the left side of the wall instead of the right side to the big door.

Keiko: No bow and arrow for this puzzle...

For a few statue to put something else in it, Akechi figures something out to has to do with the orbs.

Akechi: Hmm...Joker, try putting the orbs from one end to another. I think that's our only key to get the ray of lights to change up a bit.

As Keiko does to place one orb on the right side of the stands, and the other one on the left, something does happens to have the room to shake.

Keiko: Did it work?

Makoto: Seems like it since the room's shaking...Look!

From the room to shake, the side walls to move aside to make room in the middle for the ray of light to move to the door, and finally it opens up for them to figure out another puzzle that was just solved 'thanks to Akechi's help once again'.

Keiko: Thank you, Detective.

Ryuji: All right, we got it!

Akechi: Don't mention it.

All of this to get to the top to finally get the main entrance to open up, they keep on going.

Yusuke: All of this just to go all the way up and back down again.

Makoto: Either way, we all should be careful and keep going. Mochizuki, please continue to lead us to where you last saw your master before Witch was capture.

Going back down and such to get the door to open up again to show the stairs they have to go up to next. Will there be more traps from upstairs for them to go off from the curse or what?

Ann: Yes, it opened! We can go upstairs at long last!

As they do so and go to a nearby Safe Room for Akechi knows they need a little break from time to time.

Morgana: A little breather before we continue moving forward.

Akechi: Everyone needs a break, even to thieves-! I mean certain honorable type of thieves like all of you are, I'll make a a bit different.

Good point...More areas to save in to rest for a bit and to heal and equipped with some new things, the better to go on the map for Morgana to put in. While hanging around and Keiko getting new Personas for her powers from Justine and Caroline's help to do so as she got some good ones, so much so to be useful to move forward in the cursed Palace.

Tayla: Persona # 59 - Anzu

Anzu, mainly known as Zu, was a demonic tempest bird in Mesopotamian mythology, known for stealing the Tablet of Destinies from Enlil, the lord of the wind. These specific tablets gave the power to whomever possessed them to control the universe. The supreme god Anu promised sovereignty over the gods to whoever recovered the tablets from Anzu. Due to the surviving texts being in fragments, it's unclear to establish the outcome, but it seems that either the god Marduk or Ninurta, Enlil's son, recovered the Tablets.

Tayla: Persona # 60 - Naga

Naga are a tribe of half-snake half humans. They are said to be the enemies of Garuda. They are also said to be the followers of Koumokuten, one of the Four Heavenly Kings.

Tayla: Persona # 61 - Thoth

Thoth is an important god in Egyptian mythology, commonly depicted as a man with the head of an ibis or baboon. Most depictions show them holding a was or rod and an ankh. Thoth's role was maintaining the universe and later associated with settling disputes between gods, magic, science and writing.

Tayla: Persona # 62 - Isis

Isis was a goddess in ancient Egyptian religious beliefs, whose worship spread throughout the Greco-Roman world. She was worshiped as the ideal mother and wife, patron of nature and magic; friend of slaves, sinners, artisans and the downtrodden, as well as listening to the prayers of the wealthy, maidens, aristocrats and rulers.

The goddess Isis was the first daughter of Geb, god of the Earth, and Nut, the goddess of the Overarching Sky, and was born on the fourth intercalary day. Isis was said to have blackmailed the true name of Ra the supreme sun god out of him, by making a snake poison him, which could only be cured by Isis herself. (Ra, being a god, cannot die from the poison, but the pain would still last.) In later myths about Isis, she had a brother, Osiris, who became her husband, and she then was said to have conceived Horus. Isis was instrumental in the resurrection of Osiris when he was murdered by Seth. Her magical skills restored his body to life after she gathered the body parts that had been strewn about the earth by Seth.

Tayla: Persona # 63 - Anubis

Anubis is widely known as the Egyptian deity of mummification. In this role, he oversees the mummification process of the dead, and is usually seen in hieroglyphic tomb-carvings as overseeing the burial ritual for the pharaohs and those of royal lineage; this is due to the priest involved wearing the masks of Anubis to symbolize him as the overseer of the ritual.

His place in the Judgement Arcana comes from the ancient Egyptian belief that those passing into the afterlife were judged by him using a scale to see if the deceased's heart (lightened by good works or weighed down by sins) was as light as a feather. Should the heart be heavier than the feather, the heart would be eaten by Ammut, and the person undergoing judgment was not allowed to continue their voyage towards Osiris and immortality.

And that's about it for some good ones for the for Keiko to return back with the others back to the Palace.

Justine: There she goes again...

Caroline: That Inmate better not get herself killed!

Now they were going on for Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, Makoto/Queen, Jackie, Mochizuki, and Akechi 'from helping them out' now enter into the next room on what awaits for them.

Morgana: More Shadows here...I sense a lot of them.

Keiko: Me too, let's be ready. And Detective, we're counting on you.

He was also ready for anything.

Akechi: I'm ready to face anything we have solve.

Entering through the hallways to another switch door to open up where they see Futaba Shadow standing there to see all of the Phantom Thieves have arrived.

Ann: ...Futaba-chan?!

Akechi: Will she be helping you out again?

Seems like it since she has no control of her own Palace at all.

**Futaba Shadow: So you've all come. Please follow me. **

With her leading the way this time, the other Phantom Thieves and the two Personas follow her to the next room. What awaits for them to solve and finding her Treasure/heart next? Only one way to tell from within the Pyramid Palace. Hopefully, to find more clues on why Futaba thinks she killed her mother Wakaba as they moved forward further and further.


	63. Futaba Sakura – Oracle 'Navi'

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 63 - Futaba Sakura – Oracle 'Navi'

Some weird maze this is from Futaba's Shadow's Pyramid Palace type of style to be trapped in for it was cursed from her emotions who wants to die who she thinks it was her fault for killing her mother, but that was not true. Still, with Akechi using his research detective skills while Jackie finds things where it's not hot and Mochizuki to guide the others to save Witch to get the fourth gem, steal Futaba's heart 'for she wants to be set free', and stop the bad Shadow who's far worse than Futaba Sakura herself to be good in this one; this has Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, and Makoto/Queen to follow Futaba Shadow to lead them somewhere they have to go to next. Only for the Phantom Thieves can get through for this queen to be trapped and cursed.

Keiko: Don't lose sight of Futaba. Where her shadow will be lead us, will be the next thing we have to solve.

Walking around to follow Futaba Shadow, they come across another gem in the room.

Ryuji: Another gem...?

Trying to get it, only for Akechi to stop Ryuji and Morgana right away.

Morgana: Hold it! Hold it! Jackie, be careful. And Skull, please don't touch things that aren't meant to be touched yet.

Ryuji: What the hell's wrong now?

Something was a bit off with this gem...

Ann: Mona might be on to something. The sign says: "Not having something to be replace, will face certain doom right in your face." I think this one's a warning.

Makoto: So we need something to replace it with for us to get the gem to use it for something in a bit.

But what can they get to switch it from one thing to another?

Akechi: Let's go see where this Futaba's leading you to and then we'll figure it out. I'll look up on something to lend the hand.

That can work!

Yusuke: That would be a smart move to do. At the mean time, let's continue to follow Futaba-chan.

And they do just that for Mochizuki and Jackie to lead the way and the rest to follow Futaba Shadow...While also avoiding some Shadows to fight, and others to do fight sometimes to get stronger with ore items and treasure chests to open up. As Akechi tries to find something from the Palace's map on another item to fit with the gem for them to take. From seeing a ray of light to move the statue with for Keiko to do, and see a rare stone, this was something important for them to use.

Akechi: Joker, the stone. Use it to trade the gem with.

For that to give it a go for others to worry of another trap to go off...But this one didn't to be home free to keep on going.

Keiko: Nice work, Detective. We got it.

Morgana: Then let's take it and keep following where Futaba's leading us next.

A lot or sneaking, fighting, searching, getting, and walking around they do to get them to somewhere real soon. Where was Futaba Shadow leading them with less traps to be activated? Mochizuki and Jackie would've sense some from it by now to let the others know right away...Lots of mummies as Shadows was a bit crazy to see and fight some of them, until they come across a hallway for arrows to shoot out of the walls to hit the other if anyone were to step in.

Ann: Joker!

Moving away just in time to hit Keiko's hair a little.

Keiko: I'm good! To still have my head...! (Another trap?!)

Yusuke: It appears we cannot go this way.

Makoto: Then I think there might be another way to shutting this one off. Mr. Akechi, you know what we have to do?

Even with Mochizuki ninja skills and Jackie's ice powers combined, it wouldn't stop this type of trap to be have the entire Palace cursed...So the others look around the room they were in to find a way to shutting them off and Akechi to try to look up on something on his end too; that's where they come across another Anubis statue to be holding something for another gem to be put in that they to get to a nearest button to do so.

Akechi: I got it. Hit the button on that pillar, Joker. It'll allow for you to get through the path once it shoots off a hidden path up top you have to climb up to where the light is pointed at.

From on hit to fire off one for a hidden area to go on was the next thing to do.

Makoto: That did the trick, let's get on over there next.

Going down back on the first floor and getting up top to climb up the statues as it was stairs for them, while fighting more Shadows for some of them. Getting a few other treasure chests to unlock next to go through the light pointing to the right direction to go to.

Morgana: I hope this path is safe...

Mochizuki tests it out to be nothing bad and Jackie was relieved it was to not have another trap to go off.

Keiko: It is. Let's keep on going by following the light.

Akechi: That's one way to make another door to enter.

It was better than getting impaled by arrows to your doom. Entering another room for another statue with another ray of light shooting out in a different direction, to see some writing on there to be some sort of clue to be useful to them on another puzzle.

Keiko: Here's another puzzle.

It has something to do with the panel ray of light.

Makoto: There's some kind of control panel here. Should we try doing something with it?

Keiko: I don't see why not. (Maybe this will be something important.)

As Keiko hits a button, to show on the wall of a drawing to be all mix up to solve this type of puzzle of thing to match the pieces.

Ann: Is this...some kind of picture?

Yusuke: Odd. The design seem to be scrambled somehow.

Seems like it...

Ann: Maybe, it's some kind of puzzle? Joker, can you change the picture?

For her to do so with some help from Mochizuki and Jackie getting the other end of the pictures for the three team up, and Akechi tells them where to move it around to match the picture one in the right order.

Keiko: Let's see what we can do. Detective...

He tells the three on how to move the five pieces – from the peacock to be the first, Futaba to be sitting down on some throne, the third had her holding a staff in her hand, the fourth shows a bird person holding on to some paper to show to her something, and the last one had two more bird people in business suits to stand behind the one holding the paper. For the three to get something for it works to have something else to happen.

Akechi: From the looks of this picture...It shows of Queen Futaba of her Shadow self who's sitting on a throne with a staff and peacock next to her, with three bird men in business suits to stalk to her while showing her a piece of paper of something. Sorry, but this is all I can tell so far.

Sure looks like it, now what happens next since the puzzle has been solved?

Ryuji: Ooh! It's together!

But what does the picture mean on what looks like and what Akechi could tell them on what it was?

Ann: What's this a picture of?

Akechi: It could tell us something...Try to look at it more carefully to describe it some how. Does anyone know?

This would be a tricky one, Yusuke gives it a try 'since he was good at art'...

Yusuke: This adult seems to be reading something to a crying child...? Hm, the emotions of the artist are often depicted in the art of they produce...I can sense...serious pain harbored in her heart.

Akechi: Something about Futaba being hurt and crying from people blaming her from her mother's death in her mind? If that's the case...

Soon, they all hear some voices going on in the room for the two Personas, the Phantom Thieves, and Akechi to hear.

Adult Man's Voice: "I should never have had Futaba..."

Keiko: Who said that?

Akechi: It came from in this room...

Seems like it...

Makoto: Is that voice coming from the mural?

Adult Man's Voice: "She was always such a bother...It seems you caused your mother a great deal of trouble, Futaba-chan...She must have had some kind of maternity neurosis..."

Harsh words, huh? From that being shown and told, the ray of light statue then moves to the picture to create another path for them to go down to point to the right direction to go to next.

Akechi: Now I know we all heard everything, right?

Keiko: We did. From seeing a sad past, and leading us to discover more about it.

Another door opens up from the lights powers.

Ann: What was that?

Makoto: Base on its contents, it sounded almost like a suicide note...

Akechi: It narrated from the members who found the note to blame Futaba over something she didn't do.

Sounds like it to shock Jackie and upset Mochizuki about it even more.

Yusuke: Could it be what Futaba remembers of her mother's suicide?

Keiko: How awful...! (Poor Futaba.)

Ryuji: But that's a fuckin' sick thing to do to a kid if that's really how it all went down.

It sad just thinking about it.

Morgana: Let's head on downstairs next.

And they do to climb on down for the next gate to open up for them, for the next puzzle awaits inside the next room.

Yusuke: We have opened the second door, but the mystery has only intensified.

Morgana: There's no doubt were getting closer to the Treasure. Come on, let's keep going!

They were all ready for anything.

Keiko: Right. Let's rest up for a bit before we move any further, there's a nearest Safe Room up ahead. Let's go there first.

Another safe room to put on the map for Morgana and Jackie to do so. Then moving on to the next room for more 'sneaking around for Futaba Shadow to guide the others' for Mochizuki to also be guiding the Phantom Thieves and Jackie to also look around for more treasure chests and items to gather up, while also fighting off other Shadows. Then seeing Futaba Shadow who was waiting for the others to finally catch up to the next room they'll be going to next.

**Futaba Shadow: You're late. What took you all so long?**

Off she goes again for the others to keep on follow her...

Ryuji: Urghhh, that's it! I've had it up to here with her!

Keiko: There's no point arguing, Skull, this is the only way we can unlock the puzzle for Futaba. (This has to be for this girl to be set free by any means necessary.)

Following her more down the hallways as Futaba Shadow moves somewhere else up top for something to shake the entire place from another curse.

Makoto: Wait, this shaking...

Akechi: Get out of there! Another curse is set up for another trap!

From there, Akechi picks it up from his computer to alert the others too late. Another giant boulder comes rolling down for Mochizuki and/or Jackie can't stop it on their own.

Morgana: Shoot, this is bad! Get back!

Running for their lives, Akechi tells them where to move to right away.

Akechi: Move to your left! Do it!

And they do for the Phantom Thieves moved away for Jackie felt scared and Mochizuki to still worry about Witch's safety. A close call that was from the curse of the entire place to still be going on.

Keiko: (Nice work, Akechi.) A very close call, but we made it thanks to Detective's help.

Ryuji: I'm sick of this bullshit! What the hell's she thinkin'?!

Over reacting again, Ryuji...

Makoto, Yusuke, Morgana, and Ann: Skull! Shut up!

With the others saying right in Ryuji/Skull's face...Leaving Keiko, Jackie, Mochizuki, and Akechi to stay out of this one. A curse Palace for Futaba Shadow to have no control of, remember?

Akechi: Are your team always like this?

Keiko: It's a lot to get use to, yes. Trust me.

Akechi: I see... (These group of thieves can be very strange.)

Moving on to follow the path of Futaba Shadow leads them to another area of the room to go to next. Walking through another room of the floors to crumble to avoid falling to move from one spot to the next without dying; then seeing other buttons to press to not hit it just yet for another puzzle to be solved before hitting it to move on.

Ann: From crumbling floors and not double checking the room...What next?

Akechi: Joker, see the plank? Push it to get across to the other side. I believe from over there will allow for you to do something first before activating another button.

It's worth a shot...From pushing it down to walk on, and entering another door to look around to see another tomb stone standing around to be important somehow for Mochizuki to point out.

Makoto: There's another tomb slab here, but there' nothing written in front of it. Nothing at all...

Ryuji: What do you think, Joker?

Rather than leave it be, Keiko felt something to show some lighting to the tomb to look at a it a bit closer.

Keiko: I think I should touch it...Let me give it a try.

Once touch from it, the tomb lights up with some writing on it to glow and the room to shake.

Ryuji: Oh! It's shinin'!

Akechi: I thought from those who dare to touch it, reveals a hidden message after making it this far from the Palace to be cursed. Saying it was the tech work from some life on another planet many centuries ago.

Seems like it...So, what does it say?

Makoto: Aliens from the stories of making a pyramid from the Egyptian times, incredible...

Ann: Hey, something showed up on here! It says B01010.

They see it to mean something important from it.

Akechi: A hidden code?

Keiko: Sure looks like it.

Yusuke: That may be some clue of some sort. Either way, we should search to see if anything has changed.

Returning outside of the room to see something happen to be shaking all over the place, from down below they see the coffins glowing up from above to show a hologram of some orbs to appear for the others to see it.

Akechi: We got the alien part down.

Morgana: Look at these things...So this thing's link to the stone slab is what powers it...

Time to see it more up close once they headed back down stairs.

Yusuke: Let's have a better look at it and see what else we can find.

Good idea, Yusuke/Fox. The others to get to it right away. Seeing them to have one letter and numbers on the six to have a close look at.

Akechi: I think I know what we have to do next. Two of you Personas get from the second and fourth coffins, and anyone of you thieves get the last one at the end.

It would appear that Akechi has an idea...Leaving the first, third, and fifth on to stay on – only for Jackie, Mochizuki, and Keiko to hit the other three of the second, fourth and sixth/last ones to turn off the power.

Keiko: Hey, yeah...B01010. Turn off the even ones and leave the odd ones to stay on. I get it now.

And then this allow for Makoto to hit the button to do something once the first half's been done, the door with some strange lighting opens up to work well for the code was a complete success.

Ann: Yea! The door just opened.

Thanks again to Akechi's quick thinking.

Akechi: Nice thinking, Joker. I knew you would figure it out.

They kept on going to the next room to hope they'll find the next answers somewhere in the next room.

Yusuke: So many things to have Futaba-chan's heart to be a Palace a cursed type of pyramid like this one.

Makoto: Makes me worried what the machines in a Palace is doing here...?

Ann: And who's behind this to be the real Shadow who has Witch and the fourth Brightful Gem if it's not a False God one?

So many things that still need to be answered.

Morgana: It's hard to say, but we have to find out from this girl if we're going to save Futaba.

Ryuji: Let's not forget about beating the two enemies' asses who still need to be stopped. Maybe the other bad guy Queen Lilith or the pervert Fallen One thing could be behind this mess.

Keiko: It doesn't matter. Because either way, we will stop all of this by unlocking more puzzles for Futaba's sake. (All of this so she can discovered what really happen, the real truth.)

Well, it's true for one of the two bad Shadows could be messing with the Palace of Futaba's to still feel curse to never end or stop to not be in her full control, with something of another Shadow forming of her dead mother. Still looking around to finding Futaba Shadow's trail while also stopping more Shadows and sneaking around some more; to be in another room after getting more items and another tomb slab to see to touch again to do the same thing from the other one.

Akechi: Another tomb like this one, it only means another puzzle must've been unlocked back from outside of this room.

And the code numbers of this time...? There were two different ones.

Makoto: This one says – R01100 and and the other one is - B10011.

Ryuji: Two of them this time, huh? Sweet! Let's go try them out.

Having theses one had a left and right coffins of the six to turn off some of them and leave the other ones to stay on. Seeing back to have the other holograms on from the twelve coffins for the others to get to work.

Akechi: From the two codes from the left to right sides, each six of you go turn two of them off from the left and right.

They do that – from Ryuji and Ann do the right from the third to fourth coffins, and Yusuke and Makoto both take care of the left side from fifth and sixth ones. After it was all done, the room shakes to show more boulders to come rolling down little by little in line to see through the walls.

Morgana: Whoa! Look at that!

Ryuji: More boulders?!

But they weren't coming down on them...

Akechi: Try hitting it again, Joker.

Keiko does so to only make it go faster for the room to shake a whole lot more.

Makoto: It's getting out of control!

Ann: This bad!

Will this break or what?

Morgana: Hit it again, Joker! 

And she does it to stop completely for the remaining boulders to stay put without moving a lot this time, no more that is.

Keiko: I got it, but...What was that all about?

Yusuke: It could be a type of clue maybe...

Makoto: In other words, "form a path"?

Maybe...Who knows, something did happen, right...? Looking around the room for going through a hole won't do any good, but jumping on them to get through the other side will.

Keiko: Hey...I think we can climb over these balls like so, see? We can get to the next room in no time.

Seems to be possible to try it out.

Akechi: I honestly didn't think it was going to work...Clever.

Moving around to climb from one giant spheres after another to follow the ray of light to point them to the next room to go to as Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Jackie, Mochizuki, and Akechi were all on a roll here. Through the next Chamber of Guilt that they needed to put another piece of a puzzle picture out for Futaba that tells the story of her sad past, once Keiko hits the stone part of it to see something scramble up.

Makoto: We got ourselves another puzzle from the looks of it like the last one...

Ryuji: Another one here, but it's hard to tell what it's showing again.

That's because they have to match up the pieces in the right over again, for eight pieces have to be moved around.

Keiko: In any case...Skull. Panther. Fox. Queen. Mona. Each of you get to one of the puzzle pieces, and I'll do the last one. Let's get to work.

They do it was a team as Mochizuki and Jackie watched on how it was done for this one shows 'by moving it around upside down or right side up'...It shows of Futaba crying from a scene she was seeing, from under the full moonlight of Wakaba gets hit by a oncoming car, and then it becomes a police crime scene of an accident that just happened. Sad, huh? Once it was set for the room starts to shake again.

Yusuke: It's completed.

Akechi: It appears to show from night time where Futaba witness her mother getting killed from a hit and killed from a car and becomes a scene of the police to investigate minutes later...I think it also shows on what happened to Futaba witnessing her mother's death up close, how awful...!

The others looked at it as well on what Akechi described it in words.

Makoto: Is she jumping in front of a car...?

Keiko: A horrifying scene for Futaba to witness her mother getting killed right before her eyes. (Very sad on how Wakaba met her end.)

It was more than a suicide type of thing...

Ann: Could this be the moment when Futaba's mother committed suicide...? Hm? Another voice?

Yep, more voices were being heard for the others to hear what this one has to say from the past when it did happened.

Young Woman's Voice: ...F-Futabaaa...Y-You...aaaaaaree...

And it ends there of a some of someone getting hit by a car, and then for the ray of light to move in front of the puzzle picture; which opens another path for the next door to be unlocked, for it was a very sad one to watch from one girl to lose herself after losing her mother.

Keiko: That must've been Wakaba's voice the moment before she was killed.

Ryuji: ...She died right in front of Futaba's eyes.

That she did.

Makoto: It's so sad and horrible...

Yusuke: So, did her desire to forget those memories cause her to repress them?

Akechi: If that's the case...She might be killing herself. (I won't allow for this to happen, not like I was back then! Not ever again.)

Was Akechi feeling well to feel really bad for Futaba? It would seems like it, time to continue on to go down from step of the statue to another to get to the next door. It opens and to the next room they walk all the way to the top.

Morgana: The Treasure's getting much closer...Let's keep going, everyone! March!

But first...Another Safe Room to go in 'and checking on the map with Morgana doing so and Jackie helping him out', take a little break, get the things they needed, and such before heading on to the next room. This was going well for lots of team work. From the next room was huge! To show sand falling down with two statues being hand made of gold, lots of it.

Keiko: Two statues being made of gold. I've seen everything here so far today.

Yusuke: It's so lovely to look at for something so rare like this, a lot of beauty I would love nothing more than to draw.

Not a good time to do it...

Ryuji: Who needs golden statues that're giants when we get more treasures?

And more to open up other treasure chests to unlock, from which Keiko did from the other side of the room to get it over and done with.

Ann: There's no way I wanted those things in my room.

For Mochizuki and Jackie looked at each other on the way they look to make hand signs to make fun of them saying - "Sticks and stone may break my bones, but names will never hurt me." Why? Who knows, Persona's words are different than some that can talk. Moving much further from one room to the next one after touring around the room of statues they were just in; to crawling into hidden holes to get one side to another one, then seeing a another button to hit with another big bow and arrow to point out to something where the ray of light was shining in a different direction.

Keiko: Another one?

Akechi: Joker, hit the button. That's another way in to the next room.

And so, Keiko/Joker does it. As the bow shoots out the arrow once the button was hit, right into a crack wall, and the light to in that direction now.

Makoto: Well, would you look at that...I wonder with these lining of the light is pointing us to?

There's only one way to find out, to the other side they go only to take the long way by doing so. From going into another room to hit switch to do something on the other side to go see, and another item to equip to one of the Phantom Thieves to have on one of them. Good thing Futaba Shadow's is their path for Mochizuki to feel her out with her ninja skills and Jackie to find some hidden things to aid the others with 'and then some'; the more they went to fighting and sneaking around to find other puzzle like an empty lantern.

Ryuji: There's nothing on this thing!

Ann: Is there a clue left from it over something...?

Seems to have a hole that they must put something in it from the looks of it.

Keiko: A gem's missing. We have to go find it.

Akechi: I think without this gem, you can't go on any further. It has to be somewhere within the room you're all in right now.

Time to have a look around to climb down to see for themselves. Looking around the jars, treasure chests, to other coffins to then seeing lots of other fancy ones sticking out...with one coffin to be different from the rest of it.

Yusuke: Do you feel something, Joker?

Keiko did for Jackie tries to open it but had trouble doing so, as Mochizuki does it instead to have another button to press.

Ryuji: Another hidden one? Get the hell out! 

Hitting this button opened another coffin with another one across the other room.

Ann: Something must've happened on the other side. Let's go see!

And getting there to hit from one button after another...It opens up like a door to show a orb to be sitting there on the Anubis statue.

Keiko: Hey! It's the orb!

They take it back to the spot where they needed to put it in.

Morgana: And with this, we can get to our next destination.

Going back up top to place the orb right into the lantern pole, and then...Once it was in, a light of path was made from the pit for them to walk across on to the other side of the Palace they can go to now.

Akechi: Of course... "Only by placing the light, shall guide you to the other side." That's another one solved thanks to my detective skills.

Another puzzle was solved, for the Phantom Thieves to keep on going.

Keiko: I'm glad we called you, Detective. (We're getting close...I can feel it.)

Ann: It won't disappear once we start walking on it, right...?

It wasn't a problem for Jackie and Mochizuki to try it out, and soon the others started walking with them with no traps to be going off. Good.

Yusuke: It appears to be harmless from the looks of it.

And to the two paths they see to go straight first before checking out the right side in a bit, to going to another safe room to rest up for a bit to putting it on the map as they keep this up. Walking down another part of the hallways, from the next room they see was Futaba Shadow again who was just waiting for to arrive.

Ryuji: Look, there she is!

Keiko: Futaba...! We better go to her very carefully.

Ann: If you say so, Joker. And yes, we should all be careful around Futaba's Shadow.

Into the other room they all go in and such for Futaba Shadow awaits for their arrival to lead them to the next puzzle.

**Futaba Shadow: You're late again. I thought all of you have died. **

Ryuji: Without anymore traps to go off, I hope not! Where are we suppose to go to next for you to lead us at?

Not even the cursed Shadow self of a queen doesn't know to almost be closer to the end, if they don't get killed first.

**Futaba Shadow: ...I'm not sure. There's not much left at this point though. **

She disappears from the Phantom Thieves and two Persona again, only...Mochizuki has found Witch's ribbon, so they were getting close for her to be somewhere in the Palace.

Keiko: Hey, Mochizuki has found a ribbon Witch wears...She's near. We're almost close to the Treasure.

Akechi: I take it she's still alive, correct? From the look on this Persona's face, Witch has to be.

This makes Jackie happy a lot for Mochizuki to be relieved to show that she is happy from the look in her eyes.

Ann: I guess we can find her and the fourth Brightful Gem to be here somewhere.

Ryuji: Don't we have to get through more puzzles first?

Yusuke: Please don't be rude, Skull, it's the only way to save and steal Futaba-chan's heart this way. She wants us to.

That's true for the curse Palace to finally end.

Ryuji: I know that...! Can we go now?

Makoto: At least she trusts us unlike the old visitors...And she did say "there's not much left". In other words...

It was almost the end of this whole thing to make it this far without dying.

Keiko: We're almost to the end. Mona, you and Jackie with Mochizuki too know what to do next.

Morgana: Then let us lead the way and you guys to follow.

More traveling to do as Futaba Shadow guides them for Mochizuki now knows the rest of the way...Good thing the Phantom Thieves have a navigator here like Morgana. Seeing another lantern pole to get another gem to put to be somewhere in the other room that they haven't went into yet; as they walk on more light up platforms on to the other side of the Palace as they sneak around some more, fought against other Shadows, go through more holes, and jump across the other platform...To get to another safe room to complete the entire map of the pyramid.

Akechi: Where we go from here, I hope we'll solve the mysteries of Futaba's mother so call suicide of hers.

Seems like they were getting closer and closer.

Keiko: You think so? (I know I feel some pain to have Wakaba's death to be a murder, not a suicide.)

Akechi: From the group Wakaba was working for and some of the people I know of who works with a company, they can do a pretty good job hiding the truth by covering up anything even a murder scene. Sorry, I just told my girlfriend about this. It's funny telling you guys this too. But in a way, I don't mind telling to the people I can trust. I mean...If anyone's going to arrest you guys, it's me.

From his father to look like a businessman Shido and SIU Director that Sae works for has to be some sort of connection. And for Akechi to learn so much to see the Phantom Thieves doing their job, Akechi sees how honorable they can be to save the lives and changing the people from being bad in to good people at times, and not killing to commit a crime like it.

Keiko: It's good you're starting to trust us, Detective. Thanks. (Oh right...Someone like this Shido person since Akechi-Cun mentioned about his father.) With people like them, they're worse than Shadows in many Metaverse Palaces and Mementos combined. Come on, we better head on out.

More to find up top next with another orb they needed to take with them to use on the pole to place in.

Ann: So that's where the special orb was. Let's take it.

And Keiko does so to go back where they were at for Jackie knew of a shortcut to climb back up. Getting back to the spot to place the orb on to the lantern pole, for this to happen next – another light platforms appears for more spaces to walk across from next like the other one was.

Yusuke: Another path I see...

Akechi: "From another end of the light, shows through straight to your eye sights." This should be a new job then a game of stealing if we could do these type of things.

Another puzzle to be solved and keep on going.

Yusuke: We've done it once again.

Makoto: This is nothing that none of us can handle.

From walking the platform of light to follow the path of the ray of light statues to point out to the other room they must go to next, going back to the two giant statues to jump on their heads to get across the other side of the room, and finding the next puzzle picture to hit the button for them to solve next.

Keiko: Another puzzle picture of Futaba's sad past to match the pieces, round three. Here goes.

Hitting it 'for Jackie does it this time', being about eight to sixteen pieces to put together for the third one to unlock. Lots of it!

Akechi: There are so many of them...

Ann: Wait, what?! I can't even begin to tell what this one is!

It's going to take all eight and Akechi's guiding to get them to put the pieces together in the right order.

Makoto: It may be a rather difficult puzzle for us to solve...

Keiko: Then let's get to work. Mochizuki and Jackie, lend us a hand please? And Detective, you tell us where to put one of the pieces at.

Time to get to work as Keiko does some along with Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Morgana, Jackie, and Mochizuki taking care of the other parts as they can move it from up, down, left, and right 'thanks to Akechi helping them out to solve this next puzzle', they put it in the right spot to get something from the picture to show...A young Futaba pulling on her mother's shirt to beg of her to do something with her own daughter, as she was holding something important to put on her desk from behind, and the computer was lying on the ground. So, what does this picture mean?

Ann: Yes! We finished it!

Looks like they did to try to guess on what it meant.

Keiko: A young Futaba getting her mother's attention...?

Yusuke: A child pulling on her mother's clothing?

Before they could say anything on what it was...They hear another voice from a past for the others to hear the whole thing.

Girl's Voice: …Mom...

Ann: More voices...

Girl's Voice: I'm...I'm tired of eating dinner alone all the time. It's always just convenience stores bentos...I wanna go somewhere. Take me on a trip!

A memory of Futaba spending time with Wakaba, her mother back when she was alive.

Ann: The one clinging to her mother would be Futaba-chan, right?

Keiko: Seems like it...

More voices to be heard...

Young Woman's Voice: Don't be so selfish! You know I'm working hard to support you, right?! Ugh!

That sounded bad, for the ray of light to move to the picture to unlock the next room and opening another door.

Akechi: From the sound of it...A daughter was feeling left out to tell her mother to spend more time with her than work, and she didn't take it so well. How sad.

It was from the voices and the pictures of the three they've come across with so far of the many puzzles they've seen.

Makoto: She seemed pretty angry...Is that the maternity neurosis that voice from earlier mentioned?

Keiko: It could be, yes... (Did Wakaba loved Futaba a lot than just her work?)

Ann: I thought it was pretty normal for a child to want to spend time with their parents though...

It was hard to tell since Futaba had more trouble growing up when she was little.

Ryuji: Yeah. Looks like Futaba was a pretty lonely kid growin' up...

This made Jackie cry with frozen tears and Mochizuki to bend her head down in shame to feel sorry for Futaba.

Yusuke: So these incidents compounded, forcing her mother to suicide...?

It was really hard to tell, as Futaba Shadow appears again in front of them to say she wants to die in a curse Palace of hers.

**Futaba Shadow: ...I must die. **

Ann: Huh?

Akechi: Futaba?! (Something off...Why would a mother like Wakaba wanted to kill herself? Was it really murder to make it look like it was Futaba's fault?)

Yeah, something was really off about Wakaba's death from the looks of it for Futaba to be cursed like this...

**Futaba Shadow: I killed her...That's why I'm here in this tomb...**

Keiko: No, Futaba! (That's not true! It's not your fault! Your mother wouldn't want for you to feel this way!)

Ann: Don't say that!

There was no use talking to Futaba's own Shadow out of this one.

**Futaba Shadow: I will die...**

And she disappears in front of them again.

Ann: Futaba-chan!

Ryuji: Why'd she get so quiet all of a sudden? What happen to that snarky personality?!

Yusuke: Could her heart perhaps be growing weaker?

From the curse Palace, Futaba's own Shadow self doesn't have any control, her image of her mother Shadow was doing something, and such for the puzzle to be solved...it had to be it for Futaba's heart was making her weak, scared, and sad.

Morgana: We won't allow for this to go on for Futaba!

Keiko: Then we have to save her and fast! Let's go this way!

Down below the next room they go to next, by climbing down the statues to getting to another save room to place on the map, and the next door shows something else being locked up tightly from what was inside of this one. Then seeing the big door to say - "Private - Do not enter"and lots of "Caution" ribbons all over, this has to be very important door for Mochizuki places her hand to feel something else for Jackie to notice it.

Akechi: I have a feeling that something's different about this door we must open.

Or tries to since nothing the Phantom Thieves were doing couldn't get it to open up at all, looks a lot like Futaba's door of her room, doesn't it? For this one won't open up for Ryuji couldn't move it at all.

Ryuji: Hey, this ain't openin'...Think there's a way to open it somewhere else?

Keiko: I don't think we can...

Then Makoto notices the door to look familiar.

Makoto: Hm? This door...

Same with Morgana to recognize it too.

Morgana: It looks familiar...

And then, it comes for them both to be part of Futaba's door back in the real world to be where her Treasure was in.

Makoto: Oh! Futaba's room!

Morgana: That's it!

It was it for Keiko alerts Akechi to make up something on how they know about it.

Keiko: Ah... (Another excuse to come up with...) It's Jackie's skills to check from other people's systems on what their location looks like for us to see from their end to go to the Metaverse of.

He seems to understand on how Jackie did do the same to his cell phone.

Akechi: I believe you. Besides, my friend from work showed me photos on what Futaba's room looks like. And she place the banners all over her door? She's that upset.

Sort of close enough. Anyways...

Ryuji: Why ain't it openin'?

Morgana: It must be her cognition that no one can enter it.

Keiko: Not even from our powers can do anything or unlock it with a lock pick trick.

This was not good, there has to be another way. Maybe for Futaba Shadow to appear in front of the others again.

Akechi: Maybe she will know about it.

**Futaba Shadow: I'm surprised that all of you had made it this far. Beyond lies the Pharaoh's Chamber. With a special prize, an innocent life, and a girl's heart which must be saved once you steal it.**

They heard her loud and clear there...From the fourth Green Brightful Gem, Witch who was held captive, and Futaba's heart of her Treasure which lives inside of it.

Akechi: The gem, Witch, and Treasure are all inside!

Bingo!

Ryuji: So those two things and the Treasure's through there?

**Futaba Shadow: Indeed. However, you need my permission to open this door. **

Ryuji: Then open it for us.

They couldn't with the Shadow self, but with the real person of Futaba Sakura they can back in the real world.

**Futaba Shadow: I cannot. You must have her invite you in. **

Keiko: She wants us to tell Futaba back in the real world to open the door for us.

Akechi: It should work.

Seems like they have no other choice but to do so...

Ryuji: What the eff. Ain't this your Palace?

Ah, hello? Earth to Ryuji/Skull?! The Palace of Futaba's cursed! Remember?!

Ann: What's she mean, Mona?

Seems like Morgana makes it clear since Mochizuki will have to wait until she can return to save her master Witch real soon.

Morgana: The Shadow is Futaba, but not Futaba herself. In other words, we need the real Futaba's permission.

Keiko: It makes much more sense.

Ann: So, we need to have Futaba-chan open her room and let us in?

It has to be done like for the shadow self says so for her to disappear once again in thin air.

**Futaba Shadow: Considering you made it all the way here, you all may be able to do it...**

Jackie doesn't see Futaba Shadow now to be trapped due to the curse, so now the Phantom Thieves have to talk to Futaba about it back in the real world to make it happen, all of it. The others talk to one another on what they have to do before telling Akechi about it with the headphone set off for him not to hear this next part out.

Keiko: Detective, excuse us...We need to talk. (Just give us a minute please...) So what do you think, you guys?

Ann: Looks like we'll have to return to reality once.

Yeah, about that for it won't be so easy to do...

Makoto: But I remember Boss saying that she won't let anyone in

Ryuji: Right. She's a serious shut-in.

Yusuke: How will we confidence her to allow us entry?

For Jackie to listen in while Mochizuki waited to hear back from them and the same thing with Akechi who's patient with waiting.

Makoto: Standing around here won't help. We'll just have to give it a try...That's what she wants, after all.

Keiko: Deep down, Futaba does want for us to help her out I can sense everything from this girl. Believe me.

I guess they were all going with this.

Ann: I think that we should do it too, even if it means we have to force ourselves in.

Ryuji: Someone sure is stoked about this...

Yusuke: We have no choice but to sneak in again in order for us to save Witch and get the other gem we need.

That is true, for Mochizuki and Jackie want for the to do all of this.

Ann: Joker, it's your call when we do this. Make sure you think of some excuses just in case Boss catches us.

For Sojiro to not notice at all? Keiko has it covered with Jackie's help and her brains to think of something for the others to follow her lead.

Keiko: Leave it to me, guys. Mr. Sakura won't know at all.

Ryuji: We're countin' on you, leader babe.

All set then for the other two Personas were in...

Morgana: We better let Akechi know differently in a bit...On that note, is everyone clear on what needs doing?

That and one more to do in between...

Ryuji: That remind me...Gimme the calling card. The one Alibaba send us.

Yusuke: What are you going to do with it?

Ryuji: We're the Phantom Thieves, you know? We gotta announce this. If the Treasure's there when we get the room open, givin' this to her will let us take it right away. Queen, help me think of what to write.

By sending the calling card that Futaba/Alibaba send to them first, Ryuji will aid the team to send it back in their version to take her heart to steal and to save Futaba's life.

Makoto: I suppose...

Keiko: Then we know what we must do. (Time to get back to Akechi-Cun...) Okay, Detective. Here's what's happening. We have a plan...

Turning the headphones back on, Akechi hears on what Keiko/Joker tells him all about on some of the things he wanted to hear about to say only.

Akechi: I see...A Calling Card. Well, just get back to me when the time's right and I'll contacting you again. Thank you for letting me know first. This might work.

Then it's all settle.

Ryuji: Yeah, man! We got this covered! Joker, you decided on a good time we barge into her room! That's all you!

OK, all good to go then! As they did what they could do for today to know that Futaba's Treasure is inside the door to have the real self to get it to open for them before moving forward...They headed back outside of the Palace to leave out of the Metaverse to return back to the real world until the calling card has been send.

Keiko: Mochizuki, we will come back for Witch and the gem. Just stay put. Same with you too Jackie, where you won't be melted.

The two Persona will do so to be ready for the bad Shadow they have to face and doing the other three things as well. For Jackie to stay strong, and Mochizuki to await for her master to getting out and stays stronger.

Akechi: Then we're all set until then. Just give me a call when you're ready, Joker, then I'll see you again real soon. Someone has to keep an eye on you Phantom Thieves.

Sounds promising...

Keiko: Then we'll call you in a few days, Detective, see you soon.

Akechi: Very well. (This will be something to remember after this is over.) I'll be around to get your call, don't leave me hanging.

Once Akechi hangs up to call it a day to wait to hear back from the Phantom Thieves for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto to the same thing for all of them to leave the place to be ready to get the Treasure in a few days once Keiko makes the call.

Morgana: He's not that bad, Madame Keiko. You were right to have him help us out today. Anyways, we should head back.

Keiko: Right. We'll text each other to get with the calling card real soon, let's head on home for now.

And they do for back to the real world they go.

Ryuji: See ya!

Ann: We'll be ready to get Futaba-chan's Treasure.

Yusuke: And for us to be ready for anything.

Makoto: We'll talk more tomorrow.

Once Keiko and Morgana headed back to Cafe Leblanc for Sojiro doesn't notice a thing, for them to get ready to go to bed. And for other fans of the Phantom Thieves to worry about Medjed to do something at the deadline, to have within two or three days to send in the calling card soon and fast; for Keiko needed to get a few things done tomorrow and then send out the calling card the next day when Ryuji does it at a good time with Makoto's help.

Year 20xx

Day # 109 - July 7/27th - Wednesday

As Keiko and Morgana read a little for Yusuke to tell the others that the plan will happen tomorrow after sending the calling card...

Yusuke: This is room is quite comfortable, just as I thought. It does remind me of my atelier...This is also a fine place to relax and enjoy a good book. Yes, I'll be visiting more often. You know, I never asked...What kind of art do you like?

So many different kind for Keiko tries to give Yusuke a good answer on her end.

Keiko: Hmmm...Good question...Ah, I like all of your work, Yusuke. A bit of everything.

Who could not love so many different art. Still, this makes Yusuke happy to hear from Keiko to say such nice words.

Yusuke: Yes, of course, Ms. Keiko. You judge art on a piece-by-piece basis, not genre. I've been blind this whole time...Looking at something without any preconceived notions...Is this what it means to ask the heart? Thank you again, Ms. Keiko, for sharing your opinion. It was enlightening.

Keiko: Welcome. (I read with Yusuke while talking about art for a while...I feel like I was able to refine my artistic sensibilities...)

Yusuke: We will get everything done, Ms. Keiko, there's nothing to worry about. The Treasure, Witch's safety, the fourth gem, saving Futaba-chan's heart, and stop the Shadow from the cursed Palace. Also, it's nice to read a bit to rest until the next battle.

Reading is fun to do.

Keiko: It is, Yusuke. Right, I'll keep posted on what we need to do in a bit.

Checking the time to be late in the afternoon to talk and read almost all day long.

Yusuke: Ah...Look at the time.

Keiko: That late already, huh?

Morgana: Time sure does fly fast.

It sure does.

Yusuke: Hm...I believe I have begun to feel somewhat peckish. I am seeing visions...Yes, hallucinations...of curry...

Keiko: Hungry?

Sure sounds like to wanting curry today.

Yusuke: Forgive me, Ms. Keiko, but I must request some of this establishment's delicious cuisine...

It was time to eat!

Morgana: Me too!

Keiko: Heh, okay. Curry it is. Come on, boys.

And so the three had some curry afterwards before Yusuke left. Hours later...Keiko and Morgana get some equipment things from gear, items, and accessories to have to wear at Iwai's place again to use for the upcoming battle.

Iwai: Thanks for shopping, come again.

To then help out Kawa with her job to get paid and then paying her on the rest.

Kawa: Thanks for help again, Keiko.

Keiko: Don't mention it, Becky, I'm glad I could help you out.

Once that was over for Keiko to text her four friends 'and Morgana listening in' on the calling card to give to Futaba tomorrow, it was now or nothing before the deadline of Medjed strikes back for Ryuji and Makoto get to it.

Morgana: I hope Ryuji knows what he's doing still. But Makoto's with him, so I guess it'll be fine.

It sure will with Makoto around Ryuji to not mess things up 'too much', since he has done it alone twice before. As Keiko and Morgana were about to go to sleep...Akechi calls her up to have another night to stay over after he gets out of work 'even some teens have to do some part time jobs during their Summer breaks', for Keiko talks to her boyfriend to fall asleep much faster.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun... (I wanted to talk to him as myself.) Hi, Akechi.

Akechi: Hi, Princess. I'm glad you're doing well. (She's one of the people I wanted to talk to since working so hard yesterday, and more tomorrow, huh? This will be something else.) I'm coming over to hang out once I get out work tomorrow, so I hope you don't mind waiting for me, Keiko, I'm helping out the Phantom Thieves. Remember when we got trapped from the Shadow and another one who has a mess up crush on you?

From there, Keiko goes along with it as she didn't think the "Phantom Thieves" were asking for Akechi's help.

Keiko: (How can either one of us forget...?) Wow, the Phantom Thieves ask for your help? Is this because we helped them out and my friends the other night?

Akechi: Yeah, I think so. What's good about it is this, I'm starting to trust them. And if anything were to happen, I can stop them myself. These thieves aren't so bad. Seeing on how they steal someone's heart as their Treasure to save this special one, will be enough on how others love their work.

And then some once it is done for Akechi will await for Joker and her group to call up, and Keiko seems happy to hear her boyfriend's slowly beginning to trust in the Phantom Thieves a lot with some more help and power that he has from within him.

Keiko: (That's good enough for us.) Wow, now that's something. I guess my instincts were correct.

Akechi: And I thank you for that, Keiko. Listen, I'll see you tomorrow night. I might be a little late getting there, so I hope you'll understand.

Keiko: Take as much time as you need and good luck, this secret's between the two of us only. I love you.

Akechi: I love you too, Princess, good night.

Keiko: Good night, Akechi-Cun.

Once they hang up to say good night of their love, they each headed to bed for Akechi to wait for the Phantom Thieves to contact him back for the Treasure to steal and see more of this in action; as Keiko goes to sleep with Morgana in her bed to be ready to save a life of someone name Futaba Sakura from the curse Palace once and for all. Unaware for Witch was lying in pain to kick the fourth of the Green Brightful Gem to the area where the others will be entering in, Queen Lilith awaits for their arrival and a deadly beast type of Shadow was ready for another kill 'since she did the same on the two Shadows to be mauled in seconds.' Damn.

**Lilith: Phantom Thieves...Let the show begin once you reach to the top with a little surprise in stored for all of you. **

Hiding in the shadows still to see her light up eyes only, evil smile, and big hands, what does Queen Lilith really look like?


	64. Wakaba Isshiki

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 64 - Wakaba Isshiki

Year 20xx

Day # 110 - July 7/28th – Thursday

Today's the day...Well, for sending the calling card out to Futaba Sakura for her to allow the Phantom Thieves to open up to her room with the door to be unlocked, while other fans hope that they'll stop Medjed soon enough; while Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto get a text message from Futaba/Alibaba to say what's the hold up for Morgana to see the whole thing to hate waiting, but she does it for a bit longer.

Sojiro: Hey, Keiko! Your friends are here to see you!

For Sojiro to tell Keiko from upstairs of her room, she and Morgana were all set to see the four to come up to have a word 'for her room was now the Phantom Thieves' hideout'.

Keiko: Hi, everyone.

Ryuji: Yo, Keiko, we gonna charge into Futaba's room today or not? I got the calling card all ready to send out.

Makoto: And I helped him out.

That Makoto did for Ryuji to write down on what to say when it's send to Futaba.

Morgana: This is much different for part of Futaba and her Shadow self is helping us out, so we can give it to her directly this time. Once we do give it to her, we'll head straight to the Palace. As Mochizuki will lead us to where Witch and the fourth gem are for us to get, we'll steal Futaba's Treasure and finally ending her curse Pyramid Palace for good. And Jackie will get connections on Akechi to be ready to aid us one more puzzle to solve once the door's open.

Sounds like a plan there for those two Personas were ready for anything once everything was all set to go.

Keiko: Okay, let's talk about the plan since Jackie and Mochizuki are ready to do their other parts next...

Ryuji: Then we're good to go?

The plan was this...Jackie will hack through the phone again to contact Akechi to aid them as Mochizuki senses the location of the capture gem and Witch where Futaba's heart/Treasure was at. This leaves for Ryuji and Makoto to send out the calling card and Morgana to use his locking skills to get the door of Futaba's room to open up.

Morgana: I'll handle with the unlocking the door...Please forgive me, Chief.

Another thing left is how to ask Futaba to allow the others to come to her room and enter in and then head on back in the Metaverse?

Yusuke: How will we convince Futaba-chan to allow us to go through when we do ask her?

Keiko: We'll be honest with her, I think Futaba trusts me more to listen to us.

Seems like it for Futaba's grown to liking Keiko a lot. And since the other Futaba doesn't know of the Phantom Thieves are in her Palace in the Metaverse, it might be a straightforward plan to try to do from there.

Makoto: That's the best course of action we must risk taking. I think that Futaba doesn't know what we're doing inside of her Palace, correct? Now if we tell her we're here to steal her heart, then she'll open the door for us. Futaba-chan really wants for this nightmare of hers to finally end.

And that's how they're going to do this whole thing...

Keiko: It can work.

Ann: Wait...That's it?

Makoto: Like Keiko-Chan just said, Futaba wants a change of heart. After all, she did contact us.

As scared and sad as Futaba really is right now, part of her was fighting back to ask for their help. They help her first, then she helps them stop Medjed next.

Ann: ...You guys are right. Our feelings for Futaba-chan will get through once we talk to her on how it's done to allow us in.

Then it settles, it was now time to set everything up.

Ryuji: All right, I believe in Futaba! C'mon, let go get this done!

First – was the sending of the calling card for both Makoto and Ryuji to get done since way early this morning for Futaba to see it from her room to read it in order for her Treasure which was also her distorted heart was in. While back in her room, she sees the Nav app on her cell phone show up out of nowhere. You all know what that means, right?

Futaba: An eyeball...? What's this? When did it get on here...?

Opening it up for Futaba Shadow to appear in front of the real Futaba to see what's really going on so far.

Futaba: Wh-Whoaaa...Wh-Who are you...?

So weird from her other Shadow self was talking to the other one who's not bad, this one wants to save Futaba from all of this mess.

**Futaba Shadow: I am the other you. **

Futaba: Is this some kinda hallucination? It's different from usual...

**Futaba Shadow: How long will you continue blaming yourself and shutting yourself away from the world? **

Futaba: Blaming myself for what...?

**Futaba Shadow: For your mother's death. Don't you think it's time you grasped the truth of that moment? What happened before your eyes...What happened to your mother...**

Does the real one have trouble remembering what really happened for her shadow self to say so?

Futaba: The truth...

**Futaba Shadow: Why did you choose to rely on the Phantom Thieves? **

Maybe that deep down Futaba wants to be saved...?

Futaba: That's...

**Futaba Shadow: Are you simply going to shut yourself in and do nothing? Are you going to avert your eyes from the true answer? **

Futaba: …

This shadow was different to have Futaba do something, or she'll do something bad to the others if Futaba do anything at all.

**Futaba Shadow: If so...I will kill them in your world. **

Once Futaba Shadow leaves, this has Futaba questions herself on what she can do for the Phantom Thieves to save herself and them from getting the job done? This will be a big giant step for her.

Futaba: I-I...What should I do...?

To me, I make the right choice deep down. Anyways, hours later...Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto arrive back to knock on Futaba's door to talk to her to get into the next room back at her Palace right away. Is it just me, or was Futaba Shadow sounding a bit serious of killing the Phantom Thieves?

Keiko: Hello? Futaba? It's us here to help you again.

Makoto: We're sorry for sneaking in so many times, Boss.

Feeling bad to do this in Sojiro's house again, but they had to for Futaba's sake and for the door to be the same as the Palace is to be locked up, this was it.

Morgana: There's no mistaking it. This is the same door as in the Palace.

Makoto knocks on Futaba's door to get her attention.

Makoto: Hello, Futaba? You're there, aren't you? Please answer us.

But there was nothing...

Morgana: I doubt she'd answer...

Keiko: Use her code name again.

Calling her by Alibaba that is.

Makoto: Alibaba, we know you're in there. It doesn't matter if it's through chat messaging. Just answer us.

And she does to text message on Keiko's phone to respond back for them, Futaba was slowly getting there somehow...

**Alibaba: [You should've told me you were going to come here.]**

Now they have a reason to tell her.

Keiko: Sorry, but we needed to tell you first before we help your help on the rest.

Makoto: She's right, Futaba. In order to steal your heart, we need you to open this door. We can't change your heart otherwise. Please let us in.

And Alibaba hears them through the door to say this next...

**Alibaba: [I'm not mentally prepared!]**

Keiko had to say to Futaba/Alibaba to text her this next one – "You have to do this."

Keiko: Please, Futaba?

**Alibaba: [That's easy for you to say...]**

Makoto: The other you within the heart told us to have you open it. Deep down, you want to open this door, don't you?

Futaba Shadow said that to them for Futaba to have trouble learning about this new whole thing for herself...

**Alibaba: [The other me?]**

Makoto: Right. We're trying to uphold our promise but you're the one resisting us.

Keiko: Futaba, if you want for us to help you out then all you got to do is to open this door. Please...?

Thinking carefully for this shut-in girl, Futaba/Alibaba thinks really hard to decide on how she was going to do it...

**Alibaba: [Give me some time.]**

Makoto: Ten seconds.

**Alibaba: [That's too short! At least minutes. Please!] **

About ten to fifteen minutes should be enough for Futaba to do something for them to come to her room.

Keiko: Some minutes it is then. Please, Makoto, give her a bit. She will let us inside.

Makoto: Fine. But if Boss comes home, we'll kick down the door and enter if we must.

As they waited about ten minutes or less, it was enough for Futaba to get it all done for the others need to go in to be now or never.

Keiko: I think she has done it.

Time to knock on Futaba's door to let her know it was time to go.

Makoto: Time's up, Alibaba.

Getting another text message back on from Keiko's phone, Futaba/Alibaba let's them know.

**Alibaba: [All right, I'll open it now.] **

She is allowing them to enter into her room.

Keiko: Thank you, Futaba... (It worked!)

Makoto: We need to change her cognition. Better to be completely safe than sorry.

And they will too!

Yusuke: So she has to be the one to invite us in...

Makoto: Futaba, please open the door.

With silence all over the hallways, they see and hear the door to Futaba's room to open up for them to finally go inside of it.

Ryuji: All right, let's go in...

Here goes nothing, right...? Going into Futaba's room at long last, they see it being small and dark, and it was a total mess all over the place to be built like a hand made tower. Even some to be trash bags all tied up on top of other garbage things, ew...

Keiko: Ah...Futaba's room...? (I fee like I'm in a hoarding type of reality show.)

Yusuke: What is this...?

Well, that and lots of books that Futaba has been reading a lot all over the ground.

Makoto: Medical science, information technology, biology, psychology...These are all technical books...

Ann: She keeps herself cooped up in a room like this all the time...?

Keiko: It's sad...

Seems like it, sad huh? And from there, no Futaba was nowhere to be anywhere in her own bedroom...

Yusuke: Where's Futaba?

She has to be hiding in her bedroom somewhere...

Ryuji: Where could she be hiding...?

Where can she be hiding in? From the bed, desk, behind the trash bags or boxes...Nope, there on other place left to find her was right behind them from the closet to hear some noises in there, Futaba was in in the closet.

Makoto: The closet?!

Still shy around others to speak or see them, huh?

Yusuke: She'll shut herself in to the bitter end, hm?

Morgana: Even if that door's opened up, we'll get stopped again inside. I bet a fence or something formed right in front of the Treasure now.

As they start explaining to Futaba to allow them in by having her read the calling card, she still have trouble understanding everything.

Futaba: Th-This makes no sense! Explain yourselves!

This is the first time they heard Futaba talking in person...sort of.

Ryuji: Whoa, she talked...

Keiko: Futaba, we're here to help you out.

Makoto: We needed to change your cognition. Unless we do so, we can't steal your heart.

Hard to do it if Futaba keeps on hiding herself from all of this...

Yusuke: I highly doubt she would understand it even if we explained it to her...

Keiko: I'll explain it better to you, Futaba. Listen...We, the Phantom Thieves in the Metaverse, have to to the Palace of yours to steal your heart to change something in order to save yourself, while we do the same to bad guys by stopping their evil ways. We need you to allow us in to have your Treasure which is your heart in that room. Do you understand?

Seems like it so far on what she was getting.

Futaba: So basically, my cognition is being a hindrance, keeping you away from the core of my cognitive world?

Wow! She got all of that right to repeat it back to them.

Ann: Huh? She understood it?

Keiko: Yes, that's right.

Well, because of her shadow self told Futaba all about it a few hours ago.

Makoto: Why do you know about that? Who are you?

Futaba: …..

I think they needed a little explaining from Futaba on why she did all of this for their help in the first place, just in case.

Ryuji: Why'd you called yourself Alibaba and make things more complicated? If you wanted help, you could've just asked for it.

Keiko: But it's okay now, we're here to help you anyways.

Futaba tries to say something to feel scared when she speaks up.

Futaba: ...was...rased...

Ryuji: Huh? M-My bad. I didn't catch that.

She says it again for the others to understand Futaba this time.

Futaba: ...'Cause I was embarrassed.

For some of them to hear Futaba's reason for Ann and Keiko to understand what she was going through.

Keiko: Oh, Futaba...

Ann: I think I get it. Asking someone for help isn't that easy...

Let just hope that Futaba's able to tell the others more before heading forward a bit to the Palace again.

Makoto: Futaba, can you tell us more? How do you know about the cognition world?

Futaba: 'Cause I knew about it...

This came to Ann's mind about cognition from Futaba's issue...

Ann: Oh...That remains me. Boss was talking about "cognition" or something before, right?

When Sae came at the cafe to question Sojiro the other day...?

Ryuji: You think this is related to how he was gettin' grilled by that one lady?

Makoto: Perhaps her mother was researching this cognition science that was mentioned?

There's a lot of details in books to say so itself from it all...Futaba explains the rest about it for Wakaba was working on something from it the meaning about it.

Futaba: Cognitive psience with a PSI in front! Less science, more supernatural. That's important.

She sounds very smart and talks fast when she tries explaining things.

Yusuke: Well that certainly got her attention...It seems we're on the right track.

Keiko: Yes! (From the way Futaba just given us a lot of big details, she's really good on what she's saying.)

Makoto: So, cognition...psience? Futaba, what was your mother working on?

Was it all about the cognition psience of another world nothing to be supernatural than just some science things?

Keiko: Futaba...?

There was no answer coming from Futaba again.

Makoto: Please tell me. What happened?

Still nothing...

Yusuke: She's not answering.

Ryuji: Shouldn't we do this later? She seems to have got through some shit in the past...

Makoto: True...She did say things like "die"...

What can any of the six do before heading back to the Metaverse to save Futaba's life? How...? Then Ann thought about something else to be on her mind.

Ann: Hold on. Futaba-chan. Did you really kill your mother?

A bad move to make, but it was the only thing they have left to try.

Ryuji: Whoa, you moron...!

Ann: Wasn't your mother's death an accident? What actually happened? Maternity neurosis? Is that really true?

This was hard to answer back for poor Futaba to be asked from Ann herself.

Yusuke: Ann.

Ann: We saw what your heart is like, but we still can't figure anything out. The mother that Boss told us about is completely different from your cognition.

Hearing Futaba from making a moaning type of sound to get somewhere with all of this.

Keiko: Just calm down, Futaba. There's no reason to be scared. (Ann, you can do it. Just go easy on her.)

Ann: We want to hear the truth from your mouth.

Then Futaba tries to say something again...

Futaba: ...M-My mom...was...The...one who killed her was...was...Nngh...

All of this was hard to think about, probably because Futaba loss her memories on that day to really be upsetting and shocking from this mess.

Makoto: It's possible that she can't remember because of her heart has became distorted.

Keiko: The after shock must've gotten to Futaba badly to forget everything.

That's probably the case to be very sad just thinking about it for Futaba to be going through a lot for the other six feel really bad for the girl.

Ann: I'm so sorry, Futaba-chan. I, um...A lot happened, so...I'm sorry.

Keiko: We all are, Futaba. All of us understand what you're going through...

Just then...boom! Futaba comes out of the closet to show her arms out, standing there on one foot, and tells them to steal her heart. She wants to end her nightmare for good!

Futaba: Th-There! Now steal it!

Ah, that's not how it works...She's open up and her room for them to do the rest in the Metaverse next.

Ryuji: ...What's gotten into you all of a sudden?

Futaba: C-C'mon, hurry it up!

More explaining to do...

Makoto: We did come to steal your heart, but it's not really done right here at this moment...All you really had do was open that close door...I'm sorry we made you jump to conclusions. You don't have to be like that...

Futaba: I-I see...

Now Futaba felt silly to have her head down in shame to walk back inside the closet.

Ann: She went back in!

Futaba: ...Wh-What's the meaning of this?! Did you guys trick me?

More explaining to do so more and such...

Keiko: We're not lying to you, Futaba. (This is getting us nowhere here...)

Makoto: No! Please listen! There's a reason we had to do this!

It appears that Futaba was catching on from the Phantom Thieves' work, just not how it's done for her to know the stealing of hearts part.

Morgana: She's aware of the cognitive world, but it seems she doesn't understand how a change of heart occurs.

They needed to try something else for Futaba to understand it all.

Makoto: Um, Futaba, how much do you know about the cognitive world?

Futaba: I know that there's another world based of cognition. But I don't know how to get there. Can you guys go there? You said you "saw my heart" earlier.

That they did to be behind the locked up door.

Makoto: Yes, that's right.

Futaba: How do you do it?

Makoto: We use a smartphone apps.

Once on your cell phone to know the location of a Metaverse Palace of a person's name, thing, and place to enter and go in to getting back to the real world too.

Futaba: An app?

Makoto: Yes. By entering the required information, we can get to the cognitive world.

Ryuji: A name, a place, and a distortion – those things. So in this case, "Futaba Sakura," "Sojiro Sakura's house." and-

If that's the case, Futaba's doesn't have one like the others do.

Makoto: Futaba, don't you happen to have this app, do you?

That's how it's done for some to be chosen with a reason too and then they get it, and some for Futaba might not have one on her phone either.

Futaba: This...I don't.

Keiko: I guess she doesn't.

Seems to be a good thing there.

Makoto: Thank goodness...OK then.

Futaba: Can you take me with you too?

Keiko: I don't see why not...! Huh?! Ah, you guys...What should we do?

She really wants to go with them? Really...?

Ryuji: Why are you even askin', Keiko? Sorry, but it just...Of course she can't come with us.

Futaba: I'll leave it to you then.

It was for the best to not have Futaba get hurt if she went along. So now they can go once Futaba reads the calling card next for her Treasure to be shown.

Ryuji: Good. And you better not forget about our promise, all right?

Keiko: I don't think she won't forget.

As Morgana, Keiko, Makoto, Yusuke, and Ann were about to leave the room...Ryuji tells of Futaba about the calling card she has gotten.

Ryuji: Oh yeah! Almost forgot! The Treasure's not gonna appear if we don't have her read this!

He slides it through the door for Futaba to grab it.

Futaba: Hm? A calling card?

Ryuji: It's the one you prepared. Read it.

Keiko: If you want for us to steal your heart, then you must read it and leave the rest to us, Futaba. Please...?

Well, there was another problem there...

Futaba: ...I can't read it. It's too dark.

No kidding, she was in a dark closet.

Ryuji: You could just come out...

Futaba: ...It's embarrassing.

Ryuji: What.

Ah, some help here...? Anyone?

Morgana: I'll make sure she reads it, so you guys go on ahead.

Makoto: Futaba, make sure you read it, OK?

They leave for Morgana will catch up once he hears Futaba reading it, leaving the other five to head on out as Keiko gives Akechi a call as Joker to get to work.

Keiko: Thanks, Morgana, we'll see you there. (Now, we got some rescuing and some other things to get at the curse palace.)

Futaba: ...OK.

Keiko: We'll get this, Futaba.

Once the others left and Morgana listens through the door from outside of Futaba's room, she gets out to reads the calling card.

Futaba: Let's see... "_Futaba Sakura has committed a great sin of drowning in sloth...Thus, we will rob every last bit of those distorted desires..."_

She reads it loud and clear to wait for the Phantom Thieves to save Futaba. As Futaba Shadow sees them getting it done with the curse to take much toll and from Queen Lilith has something in store for all of them.

**Futaba Shadow: No. I'm going to die. **

Yep, the security levels goes up higher for it to begin to be done as Morgana queue to leave.

Morgana: Good.

Futaba sees Morgana in his cat form to make her freak out, and soon allowing for him to leave to the Palace with the others.

Futaba: Eek! Kitty! You again?!

She doesn't like Morgana lot, doesn't she? Into the Metaverse of Futaba's Palace they all go from Morgana turning into a car and then the others transforming for Mochizuki and Jackie both waited for them to arrive.

Keiko: We got enough to change and then have Akechi-Cun watch the rest. Team, let's move out! Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Yusuke: Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Makoto: Suit up! Code name – Queen!

All set for Jackie stays in hologram for a bit until they get inside or so if it needs to go back, Mochizuki knows of Witch's location and the gem as well.

Keiko: We're going in. Let's go.

As Jackie pointed out the way in to be a short cut, they entered to wait for the door to open up.

Akechi: If the calling card's been send to Futaba to read it by now, the door should've opened..In three, two, one...

And it does, Futaba has read it for the door to be all the way open for the to keep on going for Jackie to run up by Mochizuki's side to find the fourth green of the Brightful Gem to hold on to, having four now to still take care of the rest.

Keiko: Another gem...Witch is upstairs. Mochizuki, you lead the way to Witch and we'll get this gem to her later. And Jackie, we're trusting you with this item. Hold on to it until this battle is all over.

The two Personas had a job to do go on ahead to go rescue Witch and the fourth gem to keep a hold of. As the other six Phantom Thieves were ready to follow them from behind.

Ryuji: All right! It opened!

Ann: Well yeah, Futaba-chan herself opened the door for us!

Morgana: The gem found, it's time to help out Witch and get the Treasure. It's waiting for us, so let's get to it and leave the great ace detective Goro Akechi to guide us in case of any other traps to happen from the curse.

On to the elevator they go on to get to the top.

Keiko: Either way, we have to be ready and on our feet. Detective, we're counting on you. We've made it this far not to miss out the action.

Akechi: Not from the likes of you. Let's see where this new lead will take you for me to watch.

Up they go then 'for Lilith waits for their arrival'. Here we go! Once they get up top to see what Futaba's room looks like in her mind. Lots of computer screen all over for alien type of thing and Egyptian type of stuff to be like in the made up stories were like.

Makoto: So. This place represents Futaba's room.

Ryuji: From the view of the female hacker herself, yep! Anyways, where's the Treasure?

Yusuke: It's here somewhere...

Where could it be...? Looking up top for Keiko and Morgana were picking up something big.

Keiko: ...It's up top. There!

Morgana: Right, Joker. I too am getting a strong signal from above us too. The Treasure has definitely manifested.

Makoto: We better be careful getting up top for more traps to go off. Let's get going, and be aware of your surroundings.

With Jackie and Mochizuki finally finding the traps and beat up Witch to last this long, she was saved...As she got the fourth gem to go help out the others since the Phantom Thieves helped them out this far. For a ninja girl like Mika/Witch, she wasn't afraid of death from what she has been through to still be breathing to have some fight in her.

Witch: Mochizuki, they're going to need our help. And you, Jack Frost. Hold on to the four Brightful Gems for us.

The little Persona will do so, for it follows the other two where the Phantom Thieves were heading to for some back up was happening in a bit while getting the gems safe from Lilith to be in the Palace. That's not good...! Time to climb up the strange stairs for Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, and Makoto/Queen race to the top and Akechi sees the whole Treasure thing happens before his very eyes; from items to get and Shadows to sneak around to have the security to be tighter from the whole curse thing too, and fighting off some of them 'not a lot'. From going up one stairs to the next to keep going on and on, they finally come across the last door to lead them where they needed to go to.

Morgana: There's no doubt: The Treasure is right past this point.

Keiko: Then we've made it. We finally made it! (Futaba, this is all for you.)

All set to get this door to open for them to get to work by stealing Futaba's Treasure.

Yusuke: This is it...

Ann: We're going to save you, Futaba-chan!

Ready or not, here we go!

Akechi: All right, Phantom Thieves. Show me how you steal this girl's heart for all the right reasons.

It's all about trying to change Futaba Sakura's heart for all the right reasons for the Phantom Thieves to do a lot more to save a life and stop the bad guys; while back in the real world for Futaba was looking at her phone to try finding the Nav app to enter in her own Palace. Can she really do such a thing of her own distorted Metaverse area? She gives it a try somehow to suddenly show up at the last minute. Huh...?

Futaba: If I use this, I can change my heart...? Vocal input...? Fu-Futaba Sakura...Sojiro Sakura's house.

She puts it it to be working.

Navigation App: [Candidate found.]

Futaba: And then...Something about "distortion"...Distortion...Distortion...Hm?

She stops to feel some pain and the many voices in her head.

Futaba: Not again...

"**You killed her!"**

"**You're a plague!"**

"**Murderer!"**

"**It's all your fault!"**

"**You're the one who killed her!"**

"**Don't come near me!"**

"**It's your fault!"**

"**Murderer!"**

Hearing the voices unstop of the people saying horrible things a lot, Futaba runs out of the room.

Futaba: No!

She stops to remember something very important.

Futaba: That's right...I remember now. Back when they were here, I-...I messaged "tomb" in that chat, and...

The Navigator Nav App on her phone to get the three things to go into the Metaverse of her own Metaverse Palace.

Navigation App: [Input accepted. Searching for route to destination.]

Futaba: ...I can go in now? No...

"**You're a plague!"**

"**Murderer!"**

"**You're the one who killed her!"**

"**It's all your fault!"**

"**Don't come near me!"**

"**It's your fault!"**

Hearing the bad voices in her head for Futaba didn't want to hear it no more to keep going on and on.

Futaba: I can't take this anymore!

Navigator App: [Beginning navigation.]

The app takes Futaba straight to the curse Palace with luck. And back in the Metaverse, with the six finally entering the Treasure room of the heart of Futaba's to finally change and steal it. As Akechi sees a bit from his computer screen as he finally sees the Phantom Thieves doing their work, to be in a alien type of space ship in some green light room. Kind of cool, huh?

Keiko: Now I doubt of the aliens and the Egyptians did make a deal in creating the pyramid from back then.

Ryuji: The hell? This ain't what I was imaginin'.

I don't think no one was.

Yusuke: Were you excepting a mountain of treasure or something of that sort?

Akechi: A type of alien ship from the inside of a pyramid? This is very weird for what I'm seeing.

Keiko: It is what it appears to be, Detective, believe me. We've seen weirder things so far. (And I mean a whole lot weirder on what Futaba sees her world to be like.)

So much so to be their fourth one. If not normal looking then what else is there?

Ann: There IS that over there.

Seeing right in front of them, the Treasure was a statue type of coffin. Seeing it made Ryuji look upset about it.

Ryuji: That's it...?

Makoto: The Treasure must be inside.

Once they get it open, Futaba's Treasure will be taken.

Keiko: I think that's what we have to do next. The fourth gem and Witch have been retrieved, so now we can do this.

Ryuji: All right, let's take it!

With two things done so far, and one more to get for Ryuji to walk up to the coffin...

Yusuke: Be careful.

This was making Morgana very happy to get another Treasure once again 'as always'.

Morgana: T-Treasure...!

As he walks up to join with Ryuji to help him out, something cries out to be some type of monster to make the entire Palace to shake. They all felt the danger was lurking near.

Yusuke: There's something here...

Keiko: I sense the Shadow of Wakaba...Something made it from Futaba's Palace.

Seems like it for Akechi watch and hears the whole thing back in the real world from his computer.

Akechi: What's going on...? Who else is there? (I feel it all the way back here, but I can't tell where it is...)

Ryuji: I got a bad feeling about this...

From breaking through the Palace roof top, the light is shown of sunlight of the others to see it from above. As Queen Lilith claps of the Phantom Thieves to show up...

**Lilith: Ah, welcome...Phantom Thieves, allow me to introduce myself. Like the one calling himself the "Fallen One", I'm the boss of that pervert, Queen Lilith. And now, let me see you in battle against the girl's worse fears from the dead that I've made myself. Now, Sphinx, take flight.**

And through the hole of the pyramid, showed an angry giant woman's face to see her pray to take orders from Lilith to watch from the shadows.

**?: Fuuuuuuutaaaaaabaaaaa!**

Whatever it was for the others to be seeing 'and Akechi' is really big!

Makoto: Is it a Shadow...? No...then-

Yusuke: Is as you said, Joker. It's not Futaba!

Yep, for they were seeing Wakaba Cognition to be the type of Wrath sinner to be very mad as she fights against the Phantom Thieves to see for themselves.

Morgana: Don't tell me...

Destroying the pyramid side to crumble for the others move away 'as Jackie goes into hologram form to hide itself and the gems to keep safe for Mochizuki to hold on to the cell phone as she and Witch race to the top'. They have to hurry for Lilith has made a monster from her own hands to make something so evil.

Ann: This is insane!

Seeing Wakaba to take fly to fight them in the air to be having trouble from her screams, a human head, with a lion's body with eagle wings, and strong winds to push them back to have trouble moving.

Tayla: Persona # 64 - Sphinx

A mythological creature that originated in Egypt, and was later imported to Greece, its name was actually originated in Greek though. The Egyptian sphinx is most often depicted as a reclining lion with the head of a human man. Less commonly, it will be a lion with the head of a ram, in which case it is called a "criosphinx." The most well known example of the Egyptian sphinx is the Great Spinx at Giza.

The creature was later imported into Greek mythology, where it became a daughter of Echidna and Typhon. This sphinx is described as having the head (and in later times, breasts) of a woman, the body of a lion, and the wings of an eagle. It sat on the road to the city of Thebes, and asked all who passed by a famous riddle: "What creature walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three legs at night?" She killed all those who answered wrong. Oedipus finally gave the correct answer of "man," and the Sphinx immediately killed herself in rage.

Keiko: Queen Lilith?! The enemy of ours who has Witch's sister from the company who're responsible from all of this mess?!

**Lilith: What? None of you don't like my welcome surprise to fight with my creation? How sad...Well, get use to it, Joker, because I'm here for you and the others to die for me and then to grab hold of the other Brightful Gems you've gathered so far.**

They better hang in there!

Ryuji: Not another enemy who made a deadlier one too! If it's not a Shadow here, then what is it?!

While holding on to dear life without getting blown away, Morgana tells them what Wakaba was in this world and Akechi to have powers like them 'since Keiko told them about him'.

Akechi: It's all Lilith's doing of illusions mix with Futaba's cognition! (These powers again...)

Morgana: He's right! It's a...cognition! A monster that Futaba's cognition created with this Queen Lilith's illusions combined!

It was true for a powerful one that Lilith has done!

Makoto: How can that be?!

Keiko: It is what it appears to be, this one's no longer in the real world to make something up to have hate towards Futaba! It's not real! (I thought we've seen more of the enemies who want all of us dead!)

From the powerful wind that Wakaba was creating, the more the crumbles come flying at the Phantom Thieves.

Ryuji: Hey, look out!

Almost hitting Makoto, Keiko rushes in to the the rescue.

Keiko: Queen!

Just in time...But this was far from over yet, for Wakaba 'calling her Sphinx' flies next at the Phantom Thieves to make another move to do in battle.

Ryuji: Here it comes!

Keiko: Sorry,y Detective! You watch and we'll handle this to get Futaba's Treasure! Stay put! (Now this one I cannot heal but to destroy unlike the other Shadows we've face with. Futaba's the only one I can do it on, the real one and Shadow since they're not our enemies!)

Placing the camera down to keep the headphones on to hear the rest 'for Jackie takes control to move it around', it was time to battle.

**Lilith: OK, lady, go play.**

From the powerful flies and cries of the beast, it was show time! For the six fight off against Sphinx as Lilith watches and Akechi does the same thing with Jackie.

Akechi: Joker! Don't you dare die on me against those two! Otherwise, I can't arrest any of you! I mean it! (I rather have them stopped alive than get killed from something truly evil like this one...!)

And now, it begins! For the beast can talk for the others to use their attacks, Personas, and weapons to give it their all in the air to try hitting Sphinx to go down.

**Sphinx: Do no approach the pharaoh's tomb! Misfortune will fall upon you by Queen Lilith's desires!**

This won't be a easy a battle for any of the them at all...

Tayla: It's the six Phantom Thieves vs. the fake Wakaba Isshiki Cognition/Sphinx! Here we go...? I think?

Morgana: Ugh, look at it fly about! We can't reach it like this! We've got no other option. Let's take it down with our guns and skills!

Here we go! As Sphinx was flying around to avoid getting hit from any bullets from the six firing with any weapon they have and Personas to have trouble touching the giant Sphinx beast to blow them away and get knocked out with her powerful claws to make the ground shake.

**Arsene: Be careful, Keiko, this one's strong...**

Trying to guard themselves before getting hit from another paw or from her gust of wind making...They try using their attacks against Sphinx to aim up high and not miss at all.

Keiko: Give it your all...! Fire a good one and then we'll shoot her down! Double Daggers of Darkness!

Morgana: Furious Fangs!

Ryuji: Lighting Flash Attack!

Ann: Burning Claw!

Yusuke: Aqua Typhoon!

Makoto: Venom Blast!

Giving it all to be little hits for Sphinx to not feel a thing, she takes flight for she drops back down fast on them to come crashing.

Morgana: Incoming!

It was huge for Akechi only wishes he could do something and Jackie if it wasn't hot outside, for Lilith laughs to be enjoying the show. Trying to heal up for Sphinx keeps on flying around them with no other way to stop her.

Keiko: This one's too powerful...!

Morgana: Ngh...This isn't good. I can't tell at all when it's gonna attack...

Sphinx was too fast to know when she'll make another move.

Ryuji: What do you mean you can't tell?! You gotta tell us, Mona!

Morgana: I can't tell! Even there are things I wish I can do more like this, but it's hard!

This is bad to see this for Jackie to watch it all happen without doing anything and neither could Akechi.

Akechi: Dammit! I wish I was there a way to stop this mess...! I wish I can do something...!

**Lilith: You might as well say your prayers.**

So no what? Will this be the end for Lilith to win this battle? Elsewhere down below the Palace for Futaba to enter there to see everything her shadow self was showing. Besides the alien technology works, pyramid puzzles, traps, and pictures of her and Wakaba on what happened from long ago. All of it...Little by little, Futaba sees what she sees in the real world.

Futaba: So this is inside my heart...I didn't think it'd be like this...

Walking around some more, Futaba sees to appear in front of her of her pasts, of businessmen talking to her and showing her some paper.

Futaba: Huh...?!

And then Futaba Shadow appears to help out Futaba remember it all.

**Futaba Shadow: Do you remember? **

Futaba: This is the suicide note...The men in black suits read it right after Mom died..

**Futaba Shadow: That's correct. Look at the next one. **

It shows the second picture, of Wakaba jumping into an oncoming car to gt hit and killed to a police scene for Futaba to see and cry for her loss.

Futaba: This...This is...when my Mom jumped in front of that car...

But wait, here comes the third and final picture thing...

**Futaba Shadow: That's right. Now the next. **

The final one being young Futaba begging Wakaba to do something with her, less working and more family time.

Futaba: No...

**Futaba Shadow: Don't run. I thought you made up your mind up after you talked to the Phantom Thieves. **

That Futaba did for her shadow self proves a very good point...As she gets back up on her feet, she wants to look and not run away this time.

Futaba: OK...I'll look...It's me complaining. Mom scolded me for bothering her...

**Futaba Shadow: Yes. **

This memory made her cry the most.

Futaba: I knew it. It was me who killed Mom. I was a bad daughter...I weighed her down, and she hated me for it...It's just like I remembered...

Well, her shadow self doesn't think so.

**Futaba Shadow: Are you sure? **

Futaba: Huh?

**Futaba Shadow: Remember everything. Don't avert your eyes. When did this happen? **

Futaba: Just a little before Mom died...I wined about wanting to go on a family trip...But she scolded me and said no.

Remembering her past, that's far from what happened then...

**Futaba Shadow: Was that all she said? **

Futaba: Mom said... "I'm too busy right now. I need to finish my cognitive research as soon as possible."

For what Wakaba just said, something else did happen than what Futaba can remember so far...

**Futaba Shadow: And what did you do?**

Futaba: I threw a tantrum. Told her she thought her research was more important than I was. That's when she scolded me...

**Futaba Shadow: What did she say afterwards? There was more.**

Hard to remember the rest from there, but Futaba does her best to remember what her mother Wakaba did say to her afterwards to prove that she did love her daughter a lot.

Futaba: ...Did she say...? "My research is almost over. Once it's finished, we can go whatever you like. I'm sorry I've left you alone for so long, Futaba. Please try to understand though. This research is really important. I need to complete it, even if it costs me my life."

See? Wakaba did love Futaba.

**Futaba Shadow: Did she hate you?**

Futaba: She didn't...?

The picture changed to show Wakaba was smiling at the young Futaba.

Futaba: Wh-What? She smiled.

To then feel the pain going on in her head suddenly.

Futaba: Agh! My head...It hurts...Which is true...?

Futaba Shadow then disappears again to say something else to lead Futaba to somewhere else she needed to be next.

**Futaba Shadow: Your memory is...**

But it stops too shortly to hear Sphinx's battle cries for the Palace to shake for Futaba to feel out from up top.

Futaba: Huh...? It's calling me...?

Seems like it as Futaba 'to finally starts to remember a whole lot more' rushes upstairs for Jackie to lead her the way up top as it stayed to watch from the camera like Akechi was...As back outside of the Palace for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto don't stand a chance against Sphinx to be too powerful for Lilith to watch them get crushed.

**Lilith: Looks like I'm winning, you thieves. No one can't stop my skills of battle and all of you are about to lose...Once you're all dead, and you the most, Joker...The four gems shall be all mine.**

Is there anything from the Phantom Thieves can do to fight back?

Ryuji: The hell? We ain't doin' shit to it.

All looks bad, until Futaba arrives upstairs for the others to see her.

Akechi: Is that Futaba? How did she get here? (Can anyone somehow enter in this Metaverse the way I did...?)

This was really bad for Jackie couldn't do anything or it'll melt.

Makoto: Huh? Futaba?! You came into your cognitive world?!

Keiko: Did you do it all from the phone...? (That must be it!) Futaba! Get out of here!

She wasn't afraid of doing it that Futaba wanted to help out deep down.

Futaba: Mm...hm...

Well, this is new!

Morgana: The person themselves coming into their own Palace...? If that happens...

Sphinx was ready to give the kill for Lilith sees Futaba in her own Palace in the Metaverse.

**Lilith: So the owner enters in her own world, how surprising...Sphinx, don't stop until they're all destroyed! And don't forget about the gems!**

It was from the fake Wakaba as a Cognition being to see Futaba, as she does the same thing.

Futaba: That's...

She stops to hear more bad voices in her end to make poor Futaba scared.

Man's Voice: You killed her!

Futaba: No...

Other Man's Voice: Why don't you say something?!

Woman's Voice: It's your fault!

Futaba falls down on her knees to be hearing these bad voices haunt her again.

Futaba: It's my fault...It's my fault that Mom...

Keiko: No, Futaba!

As the others get up to aid Futaba 'even with Makoto helping her out', Sphinx says so on how it was 'or acts like it' to be her daughter's fault. Harsh!

**Sphinx: That's right! You kill me! **

Yusuke: Wait, so that's what Futaba sees this thing as her mother?!

So, how was this made from Lilith's doing to make this thing real...?

Morgana: Futaba's desires and guilt must've distorted her cognition of her, mix in with Lilith's dark magic. The wish that her mother was alive again mixed in as well, along with those eerie jeers...

**Lilith: I made her myself...I need to get some energy from these type of people somewhere more than the greedy ones.**

Ryuji: Shut the hell up, bitch!

Now that's just mess up that Lilith was trying to do.

**Sphinx: You are nothing but a demon who stood in my way, Futaba! I wish you had never been born! That way I could've announced my results without having to waste my time with you! I poured my heart and soul into that research! Lilith knows on how much I feel to get things done to give me another chance of a new life to have my revenge...My research would've been the discovery of the century! **

It's not Futaba's fault! It just sounded like it from her feelings and Lilith's dark magic to remember doing some big work before the real Wakaba was killed.

Makoto: What does she mean by that?

Akechi: Something about a cognition world thing...Yes, I remember hearing about this from a type of company she was working for.

The cognitive pscience thing...

Morgana:Could she be talking about cognitive pscience?

**Sphinx: You're going to die! There's no meaning to your life! No one needs you! **

But Futaba does have people who do care about her a lot, even Sojiro too.

Futaba: Nobody cares about me...

Hearing more voices again to not wanting Futaba or saying she's such a bother...

**Adult Man: "I should never have had Futaba...She was always such a bother..." It seems you caused your mother a great deal of trouble, Futaba-chan…She must've had some kind of maternity neurosis…**

With a lot of trouble she had caused to her mother, and something about maternity thing as well.

Futaba: N-Ngh...

Then Futaba started to see and hear Wakaba's voices to be in pain and killed to shout at her daughter before her death.

**Young Woman: Aagh...Agh...! ...F-Futabaaaaa...Y-You…aaaaaaareee…**

Futaba: Ngh!

Ryuji: Hey, we're gonna be in deep shit if this keeps up!

Makoto: So because she thinks she killed her mother...and because she thinks she deserves to die...Futaba gave birth to a Palace where her mother wants her dead...? A cursed Palace. Futaba's Mother who's a strong cognitive is the curse itself.

So sad, huh? Futaba needs to fight back.

Ann: Futaba-chan, look! There's no way that monster is your mother! It's Queen Lilith bitch's doing! It's just an illusion you and that Shadow self created, she cause the rest to hurt you so much!

Futaba: B-But...

Keiko: Please, Futaba, fight back! I know there's a part of you that still can!

This was sad and mess up.

**Lilith: Well, I didn't want to take all of the credit you know.**

Makoto: Be quiet! Futaba, she never abused you, did she?! Boss told us! He said she did her best to raise you alone!

Yusuke: Isn't this a false memory that's been imprinted upon you?

That would appear that way on Futaba and for Lilith to create something far worse from it as well.

Futaba: A false memory...? Aagh...

More voices as heard in Futaba's mind to hear about the man telling her that Wakaba worked so hard on her research, thinking she lost her mind that got her mother killed. And more and more people joined in to tell Futaba it's all her fault.

**"You made your mother destroy all her research, Futaba-chan..."**

**"She had worked so hard on it as well…She lost her mind, and it's all because of you..."**

**"It's your fault!"**

**"Murderer!"**

Futaba: M-Mom...I-I...

And then...Futaba Shadow appears again.

Morgana: It's her Shadow!

Keiko and Akechi: Futaba and her Shadow?

Looks that way for Futaba Shadow has been on her side and the others throughout this entire event.

**Futaba Shadow: Futaba Sakura! Remember! **

Keiko: Remember what...?

Now talking from one mind to another to talk to one different selves...

**Futaba Shadow: You're the reason she committed suicide. You were just getting in the way of her research. Why did you think it was suicide? **

Futaba: ...Because of the note.

**Futaba Shadow: Exactly. The men in black suits read her suicide note to you, and what was written on it? **

Futaba: All of her complaints...about me. 

Or so Futaba thought when the people told her about Wakaba's suicide note said, or did it...?

**Futaba Shadow: Yes. The shock and the pain led you to avert your eyes. But they kept reading it aloud in front of your relatives. Think hard. Was that suicide note real? Would the mother you loved so much truly have written that? Did she ever say such horrible things to you? **

Then remembering the rest of Wakaba's love for her mother, Futaba remembers it all and the suicide note wasn't real to not say such hateful things to her only daughter. Getting back up, she now knows...

Futaba: No! She scolded me whenever I had tantrums, but she cared for me!

**Futaba Shadow: Then what about the suicide note?**

Futaba: A total lie!

**Futaba Shadow: You were used! They forged her suicide note and laid the blame of her death upon you! They trampled all over your young heart! Get mad! Don't forgive those rotten adults! **

Yes, fight back! You were used for your mother did and will always loved you until her very end.

Futaba: It's because I couldn't face myself, or Mom's death...Even then, why did they have to yell at me like that?!

Waking up for Akechi and Keiko 'before the others could all feel it out' of Futaba coming through to getting back up.

Akechi: She's getting up.

Futaba: Ah...

This was surprising for the others to see Futaba's changing the last minute to be strong now and not afraid anymore.

Ann: Futaba-chan?!

Getting back up, something happens for Futaba's Shadow to awaken for Keiko has to change her heart to awaken her powers a lot more.

Futaba: Ngh!

**Futaba Shadow: You, leader of the Phantom Thieves, set me free to aid this girl. Please...**

The others looked at Keiko/Joker to use her powers right away.

Akechi: It's the only way to set her free!

Futaba: ...Do it...! Hurry!

And so, Keiko does to save Futaba's heart, fuse with her shadow self, and awake to her true powers.

Keiko: (Another new member? Looks that way...) Right! Flaming Heart!

One hit makes Futaba feel a lot better to now go through this pain of her new powers to awaken and another Phantom Thief member to be born.

**?: What denies you is an illusion...A curse put upon you by the heartless...You knew from the very beginning. And yet, you cowered in fear...**

It seems to be working.

Futaba: ...That's right. I knew, but I...

**Sphinx: It's all your fault...! This time, you'll be the one to die! **

Not this time Futaba's not giving up to die this way, not anymore.

**?: Will you die as you are told...? Who will you obey...? Cursed words spat out by seething illusion? Or the truth within your own soul? **

Lilith was seeing this happening where she was sitting.

**Lilith: What is feeling...? Don't tell me...Another one?**

**Sphinx: It's your fault! It's all your fault!**

From strong winds to be blowing at them, it was time for Futaba Sakura to fight back.

Futaba: I won't let those distorted lies deceive me anymore...And I won't be led astray by other's voices either...I'm going to trust my own eyes and my own heart to distinguish the truth from the lies. There's no way you're my mom! You're just a fake created by those horrid adults! I'll...I'll never...I'll never forgive them!

From Futaba's powers to rise to surprise Lilith to stop it, but...Witch's kunai throwing slows this cognitive beast down for Mochizuki to tie her up as well.

Witch: Got ya...!

**Lilith: You?!**

And then Akechi, as well for his powers to push this beast away from the fight.

Akechi: You hurt so many lives, human or not...! I will stop you!

And boom, this sends Lilith flying to use her wings to save herself. I still can't believe that Akechi did it all the way on a computer of his to reach from far away.

Keiko: Detective? (Akechi-Cun just use it again on another enemy! That was amazing!)

As well as Futaba's Shadow becomes one with Futaba herself to turn into a Persona of her own...Being a type of flying UFO Persona of a alien space ship.

Ann: What is that?!

Seeing this for the many long arms grabs hold of Futaba to bring her inside of it as the other watched as Keiko did her part to save someone's life with a change of heart. For this type of ship Persona goes by the name of Necronomicon. From it for Futaba to be in her suit and had her own mask, she was in control of battle data to learn and study to aid the team with. Nice!

**Necronomicon: Contract...I am thou, thou art I...The forbidden wisdom has been revealed. No mysteries. No illusion shall deceive you any longer. **

Tayla: Persona # 65- Necronomicon

The Necronomicon is a fictional grimoire (tome of magic). It was first mentioned in the short story The Hound written by H. P. Lovecraft, but its exact origin is the subject of debate. The book subsequently also appeared in stories of Lovecraft's followers. The Necronomicon has since gained a cult following and various fake "replicas" of the book are circulating.

In the context of Lovecraft's works, the Necronomicon is a tome detailing the truth behind the various ancient cosmic beings that have inhabited Earth and continue to influence humans for their own ends. Written in the 8th century by the "mad Arab" Abdul Alhazred, it both functions as a means of imparting the forbidden knowledge of the ancient ones, and a source of danger as those who read it risk going mad from its knowledge.

Makoto: Futaba!

Keiko: She's okay! Thanks to me recovering Futaba's heart, she and her Shadow combined to awaken her Persona self to aid us in battle.

And hearing her voice from inside the ship to be all set to go for Witch gets her gems to watch the fight along with Akechi, Mochizuki, and Jackie for the little Persona gives Witch back the four gem as promised.

Futaba: I'm OK!

Witch: Got get them.

At least the fourth one is Witch's to get three more now and the Treasure to be next after this battle is all over.

Morgana: Look at that...!

Cool Persona for Futaba to have known as Necronomicon, huh? I'm calling it Necro for short.

Futaba: Please, help me! That's gotta go! We'll worry about Queen Lilith thing later!

Keiko: Got it, Futaba, help us out. Team, move out!

It was show time with Futaba by their side now...Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto were all ready to fight back as Sphinx fights on. Leaving Queen Lilith to stay out of this one since she knows where this fight was heading to now.

**Lilith: This is bad...**

Tayla: It's the seven Phantom Thieves vs. the fake Wakaba Isshiki/Sphinx! Here we go!

Flying around for Sphinx wanted to kill, this will be something for Futaba has more control on how to fight back against this made up cognition type of illusion.

Futaba: This is my heart's world, right? Hacking into my distortion should be no problem for me!

From her skills, Futaba can read Shadow and enemies powers to not get hurt and some attacks that can. And she is one of those to tell the others on what they have to do...For one of them was hacking through to a copied and real ballista from back inside the Pyramid Palace.

Morgana: A-A ballista?!

Futaba: Shoot it down with this, then beat the crap out of it!

From hitting it and then stopping it on the ground for good from flying away again.

Morgana: Ahhh, I get it now! Let's go!

Keiko: Nice powers you have there, Futaba! You are our starchiest!

That she was, while the others fight Sphinx, one of the members have to use the ballista on her.

Morgana: Joker, you want to use the ballista, right?

Akechi helps them out to question about others entering the Metaverse later on and stopping the other enemies from hurting Keiko.

Akechi: It has to be someone with skills who can aim very well...Skull, you give it a shot.

Ryuji: I can fire those baby's off in seconds. I'm on it.

He heads on over there take aim as Futaba tells him what he has to do next.

Futaba: Good, you'll do, Skull. Head to the ballista!

All set and ready to battle, to come up with a strategy plan will be tricky for Witch and Mochizuki's ninja skills 'and Jackie using some of its ice powers to lift them climb up before it could melt quickly' to take aim at Sphinx to hit her many times to try shaking them off; Ann uses her whip to try holding this Shadow as long as she could allowing Makoto, Yusuke, and Morgana to use their powers in the air that leaves Keiko and Arsene's combined powers to burn this Shadow many times with theirs...While Futaba tells Ryuji where to move the weapon to aim it well to be very heavy to do.

Keiko: Push on, everyone! Push with all of your might!

And some fire power type of Persona from Keiko's mask helps her and her main Persona out to burn Sphinx a lot. She's starting to slow down to avoid her sonic waves, wind, and strong paws long enough for Ryuji to point the ballista up high to aim well.

Ryuji: I got it!

Futaba: All right, fire!

From a strong shoot to hit Sphinx hard to fall and more form Witch and Mochizuki's help to jump off in the nick of time, she falls for the others have their chance to attack this Cognition Beast all together.

Ryuji: That did it! Damn, I am good!

**Sphinx: Damn you...! Goddamn brats! I don't need a child who got me killed like Futaba did!**

Anger problem with this made up type of monster, huh? For Futaba says that she can't do anything after getting hit to fall down was the Phantom Thieves chance to finish it off right away for Keiko does so for Futaba and her Persona help out. Not only on how to stop it but she can tell when the big attack was coming yet or right away, so that was also cool.

Futaba: Her heart, stab through there!

Lilith's dark illusion Cognition making from Sphinx was done for.

Keiko: (Here's my chance...) Sphinx of the cognitive part of Futaba made by Lilith herself...This end now!

Using another Persona to lower defenses on others, Keiko uses her sword and hits Sphinx really hard to be crying out in pain there.

**Sphinx: Nngh...! Futaba...Futaba! If only I never birthed you...! **

Like she'll fall for all of this mess anymore.

Futaba: No matter what you say to me...I will live! FIRE!

Then using Keiko's gun to fire straight to Sphinx's head, she was finally done for to really take a hit there. And with that, Sphinx falls down hard to be dead for good. This allow for Lilith to escape until she comes back to kill the Phantom Thieves next time.

**Lilith: Blast! I would've done better than Fallen One did before...! You haven't seen the last of me, Phantom Thieves! I will be back! I will finish you all than this thing try to do...Just you wait.**

Off this one goes 'to have something on her mind', as Akechi will be on to Queen Lilith and Fallen One to make his decision about the Phantom Thieves...

Akechi: (This is far from over with them, but I'm glad from this one they've saved Futaba's life.)

A new change here...? Probably...

Tayla: Cognition Wakaba Ikkaki - Sphinx, is dead.

After the fight was over for Futaba to have her Persona return to feel a bit tired to feel fine later to do a wonderful job today. Having Jackie do a victory dance and Witch and Mochizuki to go up to the Phantom Thieves after risking their lives for her and the gem to give as promised.

Makoto: Futaba!

Ryuji: Damn, you're freakin' incredible!

Keiko: You did wonderful! (Oh right, the camera.) Sorry, Detective, but we're still alive as promised.

After Keiko gets the camera back for Akechi to see the rest, Futaba sees herself wearing something different to be completely new to her.

Futaba: Whoa! What in the world?! Ooh! It's totally skin-tight!

Just then, something appears to not be an enemy of a spirit of Wakaba from the looks of it.

Ryuji: Another thing showed up?!

Keiko: Wait! This one's friendly...

Looks like it for Futaba to see who it was right away.

Futaba: Mom?!

Ann: Huh...?!

It appears for the real Wakaba who wanted to say something to her daughter.

Wakaba: Futaba. Thank you for choosing to remember the real me.

This was one family moment that must last for Futaba to see and say something to her mother on what happened before she was killed.

Futaba: I'm sorry for being so selfish. Mom...

About to walk up to her own mother, Wakaba stops her daughter with a good reason why.

Wakaba: Don't come over here. This isn't where you're suppose to be, is it?

Futaba: But I finally got to see you again...

Crying to make this moment short was a bit hard to have Wakaba laughing in a good way.

Wakaba: Are you being selfish again?

Futaba: Um, I...I love you, Mom...

The best thing Futaba to ever say to her mother.

Wakaba: I love you too, Futaba. Now, you should get going.

And finally, Wakaba leaves to have her spirit free thanks to Keiko's help who wanted to make it happen in the end for Futaba made it all count.

Futaba: …

Keiko: We did save her spirit in the end...And Witch, thanks for helping us out.

Seems like there was some good trust form this one and her Persona as Mochizuki leaves to give a peace out sign and high fiving Jackie to finally return to her master.

Witch: It was nothing, you did save me and the fourth gem after all. So, thanks for that. We have to go and learn more about this Queen Lilith now and the next False Gods and the rest of the three Brightful Gem's locations. Don't you, the Phantom Thieves, with your new member die on me. Until next time.

She leaves with the gem for Jackie did well and Akechi to see her off to have her smiling for Witch to not do a lot until today. Oh, and about Medjed thing that Futaba promises to do 'as Akechi was thinking about something else on his end without hearing this next one'.

Futaba: Oh, right. Medjed.

Where will she go now since Futaba's a Phantom Thief?

Makoto: Where are you going?

Futaba: Home. I know how to use the Nav now.

True, so true for Futaba was a very strange but smart girl.

Makoto: Huh? Oh..right.

Seeing Futaba back into the real world to take care of something next 'to be back again', for the others to see her off and Akechi to see how great they all were.

Akechi: Amazing...You know, Joker, after what've seen today...You Phantom Thieves aren't so bad after all. This other member who just came in to save Futaba life, she's pretty smart.

Keiko: Huh? (Right, he wants to keep Futaba's identity a secret...) Right, she was good aiding Futaba to come forth to fight back her fears for us to finish Sphinx off, huh? Yep. And...Wait, you trust in us now?

Akechi: As long as I can keep my eyes on you from the next one, then yes. Do that for me, and we'll call it even. Listen, I need to meet with a certain someone soon so I have to go until the next person you steal the heart from. Bye.

Keiko: See you next time, Detective. (Oh, Akechi-Cun...I knew you would start to like us while still keeping things in order, I like that a lot.)

Logging out for now, Akechi gets ready to go see Keiko, it was enough time to get the Treasure and get out before this Palace goes away for good.

Ann: She left...And Akechi-san's liking our work? That makes me feel a bit happy to hear.

Yusuke: That Futaba girl marches to the beat of her own drum, doesn't she?

Ryuji: Like you're the one to talk.

This was good to save a life, get a few things, and now a new member on the team.

Makoto: But if we have her on our side...Wait, what about the Treasure?!

They need to get Futaba's Treasure next...

Ryuji: Oh yeah! We almost forgot.

Going up to the coffin to be opened to get the Treasure from there...but there was a problem with this one - to have nothing inside of it.

Ann: It's empty?

Keiko: Where did the Treasure go?

Then the top of the entire Palace started to shake.

Makoto: Eek!

Ryuji: What's goin' on?! Wasn't it suppose to be there?!

It was there that Morgana just realized something important for even Akechi and Witch already knew all along.

Morgana: Futaba herself was the Treasure! And she's gone, so of course it's empty! Shoot...This is bad!

For the place was starting to crumble, it wasn't good news about his one.

Yusuke: What's the matter?

Morgana: Not only the real person come into her own Palace, she awakened to a Persona while she was here! The place could collapse any second now!

Keiko: Then we have to get out of here! (Good thing Futaba set herself free to be the greatest Treasure of all.)

They were done and saving Futaba's life the most was all that matters.

Makoto: We've accomplished our mission if her Palace is crumbling. We should hurry back to reality.

Yusuke: That would be wise.

Keiko: Okay...Then run!

They started to run for all six of them Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto don't stop until they reach down below for Jackie could only watch to see them get out of this mess alive since it was too hot to get out of.

Yusuke: It's catching up to us!

Ryuji: Running here's a bitch!

Ann: Mona! Turn into a car already!

It was now or never before they're all crushed.

Morgana: I know! I know! I-

Do something to have Morgana change into a car already!

Ann: Hrrraaaaaaaaaah!

Morgana: Meow!

Ann just had to throw Morgana in the air to turn into a car once he landed down, 'allowing Jackie to go in it real quick to say its goodbyes until next time'...And thanks to Morgana opening up his trunk to catch Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto from falling, he drives off. Leaving Makoto to take the wheel to move away from the falling rumble and drive without stopping for once; and finally coming to an end of getting out of the Metaverse for Jackie sees them off back to the real world and the Palace to be no more now.

Keiko: We made it! Thanks again, Jackie! Now we can go back to the real world...

As this Persona waves goodbye to get back and then Lilith to look at the Phantom Thieves on how they've fought today, for this to be her plan all long to have the fourth gem for a while until she gave it up as an act. What was she and Fallen One up to? At least Futaba Sakura was saved and as a new member too.


	65. Free your Mind

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 65 – Free your Mind

What an except conclusion of the battle in Futaba's Pyramid Palace in the Metaverse to be gone and cursed no more since Wakaba Isshiki's spirit has been saved, stopping the Cognitive Sphinx of Wakaba by Queen Lilith's doing, got the fourth gem, rescued Witch, and Futaba being the Treasure herself to now awaken her Shadow self to a Persona and to become a Phantom Thief member; to also gaining Akechi's trust to stop Fallen One and Queen Lilith to be up to something on him and Keiko too. Getting out for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto safely returning back in the real world 'with Jackie and Mochizuki helping them out a lot from this type of event'...it was something else to getting back alive to doing another change of heart, with lots to talk about on what happened in a bit. Yep...

Ryuji: Hey...You guys still alive?

Seems like they are to fall down to another world from getting out of the Metaverse part, and then getting back up.

Keiko: We're all okay.

Ann: I thought I was gonna die in-HEY! Will you let go of me already?!

Yusuke was holding on to Ann a lot from behind to elbowing him to the stomach to make him let go of her.

Ryuji: Hey! Yusuke, who says you can put your arms on her?!

This proves that Ryuji likes Ann a lot, and to try hugging Keiko next.

Yusuke: Ann...Ms. Keiko...!

Keiko: HEY!

But he trips...

Makoto: You pervert!

And Makoto hits Yusuke upside to the head to feel a bit jealous...really? I think Ann's hit did worse than Makoto did.

Ann: Ah, sorry!

Yusuke: N-Not again...

All was good to have Sojiro coming out of Cafe Leblanc to see the others to be hanging around.

Keiko: Mr. Sakura! (Oh, this bad...We can't let him know what we were really doing.)

Sojiro: What was that sound? ...Hm? What are you guys doing here?

How will they get out of this one?

Ann: Oh, ummm...

Ryuji: That reminds me, where's Futaba?

He shouldn't said Futaba's name out loud where Sojiro was standing right next to him.

Keiko: Ryuji! (Now he's done it...)

Sojiro: What about Futaba?

Ann: Oh, ummm...

Having trouble to think of anything, Makoto thought of one to explain to Sojiro about it. Since Futaba's heart has been changed to be a good person, the others wanted to know how she was doing right now.

Makoto: Ah, yes! We came all this way, so how about we enjoy some coffee?

And thanks to her smarts, they all play along.

Ann: Oh! That's a great idea!

Sojiro: That's fine, but...

And of course Yusuke doesn't get it to blow the whole thing for the others knew he wouldn't get it, it's not his fault.

Yusuke: I'm not thirsty though.

This made Makoto to hit Yusuke on the arm again before he blew it again for the others call it a very close call there.

Keiko: (Yusuke's not an idiot, he just doesn't get acting more than does with painting.)

Makoto: Oh, I almost forgot! I have some business to take care of, so you guys go on ahead.

Sounds like the others could tell that Makoto will be checking up on Futaba somehow real quick, while the others waited.

Ann: O-OK, gotcha!

As Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke go on ahead to go back inside the cafe with Sojiro, Keiko and Makoto go on to check on Futaba.

Keiko: I'll catch up. I need to take out the trash first. Long walk...

Makoto: Keiko-Chan, let's go see Futaba.

With Morgana tagging along with the two girls, they've arrived from outside of Sojiro's home where they see...Futaba's body lying on the ground. Alive of course and weak from the power she has awaken to end up back like this.

Keiko: Futaba...? How did she ended up out here?

Makoto: Futaba? Can you hear me? Please, say something! Please...

It was hard to tell for Futaba to be very weak like this.

Keiko: But I was careful changing her heart for her powers to awaken, I did... (Please be well, Futaba...)

Makoto: No...! Could this be our fault? Is it because we defeated her monstrous mother...?

Not really, Queen Lilith made it a type of Cognition Sphinx thing mix with Futaba's cognitive thing.

Morgana: No, that's nothing more than a cognitive being created in her mind. And Queen Lilith poisoning it only made it worse, that's all. Destroying it wouldn't cause memory loss or put a physical burden on her...

He was right. And they did healed up Futaba's heart to be stolen to by changing and that's it.

Makoto: What should we do...? Keiko-Chan? Morgana?

Morgana: Hey, Madame Keiko. Don't you know a doctor?

Yep, Keiko knows of one she helps out.

Keiko: Yes I do, Tae Takemi!

She can help out Futaba to double check on her condition. Go for it!

Makoto: You do, Keiko-Chan? Can you contact them?

Keiko: I'm on it!

Getting out her cell phone, Keiko calls up Tae to come over right away. As she arrives for Makoto and Keiko carry Futaba to her room to lie on her bed, the two and Morgana waited to hear about Futaba's condition once the doctor in the area checks her out. She was good being a hard working doctor that Keiko has known a lot.

Tae: A house call is going to cost you, Keiko, you know.

To help people out, to still get paid for Tae when she does her job.

Makoto: How much will it be...?

But she smiled for Keiko to see this one coming to get use to Tae's silliness.

Tae: ...That was a joke.

Keiko: You'll get use to her, Makoto, trust me. (Same old Tae, I'm glad she's doing well.)

After a lot of checking of Futaba, the others needed to hear about the news.

Makoto: So, um...how is her condition?

Some good news to be told...

Tae: Her pulse, breathing, temperature, and blood pressure are all normal. No ocular abnormalities either. I'm not sure why, but it seems this girl is in some kind of light stupor. Furthermore, she lacks muscles for her age. I doubt she has much stamina either.

Yep, it was the over powering from Futaba's awakening to her powers from her new Persona. So it's normal and fine.

Keiko: (I was right, it was the power that made Futaba tired...Which is a very good thing.) See, Makoto? She's going to be okay.

Makoto: I see. The rebound of her awakening was too strong...It is good news, Keiko-Chan.

Seems like it for Keiko to be right for Morgana explains it more for Makoto to understand a bit more.

Morgana: There may have been too many abnormal circumstances...

Makoto: We simply cannot keep quiet about this. We should let Boss know.

An odd choice, but was it the right thing to do...?

Morgana:Wouldn't he figure out our identities?!

Keiko: Not on how we changed Futaba, no. Just the other one to feel bad to help Futaba out and that's it. I'm sure Mr. Sakura will understand...

It was better than telling him about them being the Phantom Thieves...

Makoto: Still...we should tell him, shouldn't we?

Keiko: If we can tell him some parts, it's fine. So let's go get him.

Makoto: Mm, I think that would be the best. Letting him know is really the only option we have.

With the two agreeing to think carefully 'that both Makoto and Keiko do', Morgana agrees with them.

Morgana: I guess it can't be helped now...Just keep the circumstances that led up to this a secret, OK?

Keiko: We will, Morgana.

And so, Keiko and Makoto tell Sojiro about Futaba's conditions back at the cafe for him, along with Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke knew what it meant to play along to rush back to his house to check on Futaba in her room for Tae, Morgana, Makoto, and Keiko to see them arriving just in time. Other than some good news to be told. Sojiro stands next to Futaba's bed side to be weak and tired to have her step-father check on her.

Sojiro: Hey, Futaba? Hey!

Hearing her sleeping, Futaba was going to be okay.

Futaba: …

Everyone else in the room do the same thing like Futaba just did.

Ryuji: ….

Yusuke: ….

Sojiro: Oh dear...

Ann: ….

Keiko: (Why was everyone else pausing...?)

Weird part there that Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke to be doing the same thing, huh?

Makoto: Um...About Futaba...

He looks at everyone to be confused on why they all look worried and such, they still have to try to play it cool.

Sojiro: Hm? Why do you guys look so down?

Come up with something to say to Sojiro, people, come on...Think...!

Ann: Futaba-Chan's condition...

Sojiro: What, this? It happens every so often.

Once Sojiro said that part to everyone, they were left a bit confused and surprised that Futaba was going to okay, because she does this thing a lot to be normal to him.

Ryuji: Huh?

Sojiro: She must've used up all her energy. It's like she ran out of batteries. I think it happens 'cause she doesn't get enough exercise.

So it was normal for Futaba doesn't work out at all 'and should in her own way a little', to be resting for the others were worried for nothing but Keiko to feel it out a little.

Ryuji: What...?

Keiko: Oh...Oh! That's wonderful news, Mr. Sakura. I'm happy to hear Futaba's going to be fine, I didn't think this as normal for her.

They play along...

Sojiro: You'll get use to this one. She stays like this for a few days whenever this happens. I'll make sure she gets plenty of rest. Here, keep an eye on her. I'm gonna go close the store. Thanks for letting me, Keiko, you did the right thing calling me up just in case.

Once he left to do so to get back home earlier and Tae's work was all done...

Tae: You take it easy, Keiko. You have great friends.

...Leaving Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto to stay put to keep an eye on Futaba until Sojiro comes back.

Keiko: I knew she was going to pull through somehow.

Makoto: Yeah, that's very good...It's hard to describe how I feel right now...

Ryuji: Yeah, I'm feelin' pretty frustrated...

I guess they'll have to get use to Futaba Sakura's condition to be a smart, a very young hacker, and skillful thief in the group. Once she rests up, then she can aid them to stop Medjed.

Ann: I'm glad she's OK...but what are we gonna do about Medjed.

Just then, Futaba comes around to wake up for the others to see her.

Futaba: Ah...

Keiko: Hey, look!

Rested up quickly in a few hours there.

Ryuji: She's up!

It would see that Futaba heard of them talking about Medjed.

Futaba: Medjed...Tired. Gonna sleep for a bit.

And then she goes back to sleep right away.

Ryuji: She fell asleep again?!

Ann: Futaba-chan! For a bit? How much is she planning on sleeping...? We probably shouldn't wake her up either...

Will Futaba wake up to stop Medjed for them before the deadline comes...?

Yusuke: What to do...

Makoto: It's too late to find another hacker...

Morgana: All we can do is wait for her to wake up...

I guess they all have no other choice but to leave Futaba be for now as they all headed on home.

Keiko: She'll text us once she's up as herself, and not as Alibaba after today...So let's all go home and wait until then. See you guys later.

As Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke and Makoto all agreed to head on home for now to wait until Futaba gets back to them as promised...Leaving Keiko and Morgana to go back to Cafe Leblanc to call it a night, only for Akechi to come over to spend another night with his girlfriend.

Akechi: Hi, Princess. Sorry I kept you waiting.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun!

The two hugged and kissed leaving Morgana to leave them be to get plenty of sleep somewhere else in the bedroom of Keiko's.

Morgana: (You go have fun with your boyfriend, Madame Keiko. He did a great job helping us and...maybe he'll join our team in a while. I sense great power from Akechi to be very useful as another Phantom Thief.)

Having some time together to cuddle and such to watch some TV as Keiko and Akechi got ready to go to bed...Akechi told her on what happened with the Phantom Thieves to trusting them now, as she acts very surprise in a good way to make her a bit happy.

Keiko: That's great, Akechi. I'm glad you'll be helping out the Phantom Thieves.

Akechi: Knowing them more and understanding their work isn't so bad to save lives and correct on those who've committed a crime. It does for me a lot, unless I have to step in if they ever cross the line. I know Joker, their leader would want me to stop them if I have to. And...there's another enemy who wants to hurt us, from Fallen One to have a mess up crush on you, Princess, and this thing call Queen Lilith who has selfishness to think about herself only.

So she was already aware of...Well, as Joker to keep quiet about it.

Keiko: Another one...? Wow, it's like you and I are connected somehow. (Queen Lilith and Fallen One...Why do they want Akechi-Cun and I? Why do they want the gems to get a hold of the Eternal Pearl? And where are they holding up Witch's sister?)

Akechi: It could be the case...That's why I need to watch on them to find the answers and still see their work.

Keiko: I'm sure something will come around somehow...

Soon, Akechi walks up to Keiko to be held and then fall on top of the bed together to have some fun time now. As for Akechi telling Keiko about this whole thing was fine to talk about, it was between them only 'or for Keiko to already know about this'.

Akechi: Hey, this is between you and me to keep to ourselves only. But enough about it, Keiko. Let's you and I have some fun. Just you and me...I want you.

Keiko: Want me...?

For them to cuddle a bit more underneath the bed of its blankets. For Akechi to have his hands to trace Keiko's entire body slowly from her butt and her breasts for her to feel all over to a very good feeling of a massage kind of way to this girl to feel good from someone she loves like Akechi...For their love was very strong.

Akechi: (My God...! Keiko, you're body's so beautiful...From your firm body you have, and your boobs feel amazing from my hands to touch from one side and another. I just don't want to stop.)

The good feeling he was getting, then Keiko to feel Akechi pressing his body against her backside to feel a lot more touch and breathing near her neck.

Keiko: (Oh, Akechi-Cun...The way you touch my breasts so well, I never knew you had such a soft touch from your hands to feel so good...Your chest is amazing to feel your heart breathing, you holding me feels wonderful, and from your legs wrap around me to feeling you breathing on my neck so calmly is amazing. And the other...? Leg?) Aah!

Well, that soon stops for Keiko to feel not just Akechi's legs...but something in between them to be pressing against Keiko's to freak out about to make her jump up from her bed.

Akechi: What's wrong?

Keiko: Something's poking me...! Akechi-Cun! It's your-!

Yep, looks like Akechi from the shape of his pants was having a boner...You know, when a guy finds a woman to be very cute? That thing...

Akechi: Sorry! I just can't help how very cute you are, Princess. This wasn't suppose to happen this way.

Covering it up to feel embarrassed to make Keiko freak out, it was an accident that can't be helped from some control men.

Keiko: (He really feels this way about me...?) Akechi-Cun, it's okay. It means you love me a lot as I do too...But we're still young to be in high school to not do...you get what I'm saying? That doesn't mean I will never want to stop loving you even more.

Akechi: I know, it just...part of me wants me to show you more of my love if you're ever ready. With protection. I'm not the time to use and not being careful.

Of course if it ever comes around, they will do a lot more as Keiko and Akechi to love each other more and more to do little at a time.

Keiko: If that's how we'll do it, then I'll let you know right away soon. Akechi, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I think your body is sexy. Really... (Oh, god! I can't believe I just said that to him!)

This has Akechi laughing for them to hug and hold hands with one another.

Akechi: I feel the same way about your body too, Princes. Your breasts is so amazing...I guess we just love each other so much. Until that day comes, you just let me know.

Keiko: You know I will, Akechi-Cun. But for now, I want to be held like this until we both fall asleep. Please...

Akechi: Yes, I would love that very much.

As they both held each other to fall asleep together in bed for Akechi and Keiko help each other without letting go to sleep throughout the rest of the night.

Year 20xx

Day # 111 - July 7/29th – Friday

Another day for the wait for Futaba, as Akechi goes to work to be back for Keiko later 'since they're not going to school on their summer vacations'...For both her and Morgana go see how Yusuke was holding up first; someone has to spend some time to do something without waiting around the room all day long. As Keiko and Morgana sees Yusuke to go where he use to live at Madarame's shack 'but not anymore' to walk by memory lane.

Keiko: Yusuke? Why are you at Madarame's old house?

Morgana: I hope he's not feeling home, that'll be wrong.

Well, no it wasn't. For Yusuke had his own reason to show Keiko the old place again.

Yusuke: Sure brings back memories to me...

Keiko: I can tell.

Yusuke: Hm, this place has not changed in the slightest...

No it doesn't, but we can see why Yusuke moved out after they stopped Madarame after he did. And to Yusuke's mother to finally get arrested.

Keiko: (Please don't be so down, Yusuke.)

Yusuke: Indeed it does. I haven't come back here since I moved away...It's nothing to walk by sometimes is all, Ms. Keiko. It helps me think about on what if I never met all of you who saved me to become a Phantom Thief, it would've been different to let Madarame almost get away with it.

But he didn't thanks to the Phantom Thieves...

Keiko: We did change Madarame's heart after all to get your art work of your mother...Still, this shack does feel nostalgic.

Yusuke: It is some good memories to leave it be I guess...The truth is, despite my best efforts to convey the meaning of the heart, I am no closer to understanding it. Such a troublesome roadblock never presented itself to me while I was living here...As you both know, I spent most of my young life in this very house. That is why we have come now. I wish to reevaluate myself within its decrepit walls. By coming to this place, I may be able to rekindle the passion for art I once held. The passion of an inquiring mind on the hunt for pure beauty...before I learned of Madarame's foul nature.

Morgana: Just got to move for a better future to not let your past affect you a lot.

Trying to open up the shack house to have a look around inside again, but Yusuke couldn't since the door was locked to not have the key to it anymore.

Keiko: What's wrong?

Yusuke: Hm? It won't open. No...I surely left it unlocked.

Sure looks like it, not good.

Keiko: Oh, I'm sorry to hear.

Still, it was an old shack from the looks of it.

Yusuke: What...? The door has jammed?! Hm...I suppose it was quite an old door to begin with. It had begun to rust even while I was a pupil here. It seems now it has finally broken.

A little accident to worry over nothing, Yusuke gets it now.

Keiko: Still, if you're not living here anymore...Maybe they should still fix it.

I think he was fine right now.

Yusuke: This is a nice, Ms. Keiko, but I am unfortunately not the owner of the house, I cannot call a locksmith. I wish I could fix it myself...

Morgana: Having me to do it if I wanted to would be bad enough.

Good point, Morgana, they know they won't make you do such a thing.

Yusuke: Thank you, Morgana. But I struggle with mechanism as complex as this. I do not have the steady hand required to mend them. Hm...This is a difficult problem. It seems we have no choice but to retreat for today.

Still, maybe someone should get the shack door to open.

Keiko: I see. If you feel fine with this, Yusuke, but if you need to let me know.

Yusuke: I'm happy you came along, Ms. Keiko. And as much as you're with someone else to love more like Akechi. Just so you know, we'll always be friends for you to love. And if you need anything even if I ever get a girlfriend, I'll always care about you.

A good way to help out a friend for Keiko to aid Yusuke no matter what to come to his understanding to still care for Keiko as his dear friend to love, but not in love.

Keiko: It's no trouble at all, Yusuke, I'm glad I came with you. (Sorry, Yusuke, I'll still love you as a dear friend. But you need to find someone else, I can tell that you will real soon...You are confused sometimes, and yet you're smart to know better. I can tell. I hope maybe you and Makoto might hit it off. Hopefully...)

Afterwards...From hanging about Shibuya Station Square for Keiko as both her and Morgana take the train again to see Makoto outside of Shujin Academy to meet up with her friend to check on her next, to see how she was doing to not worry a lot today.

Makoto: Hey, Keiko-Chan, can you take me somewhere else today for us to hang out?

There might be the down town area to check out next...

Keiko: Follow me, Makoto, let me show you another town that's cool to go to.

For Keiko and Morgana show her all over the other side of town, being Shinjuku of the Red-Light District for Makoto to see it all, as she was enjoying it a lot.

Makoto: There are so many people here...I guess this really is the biggest red-light district in Asia, huh. I heard there were quite a few brothels as well.

Keiko: So many to see for other adults to be doing. And for you, Makoto, you're very well informed on your surroundings.

For a smart third year student like Makoto Niijima is, sure seems like it. And soon enough, Makoto tells Keiko about her father when he was alive back then as the best cop in Japan.

Makoto: This is the first time I've actually been here myself though. Regardless, it's become far safer now than it used to be. Of course, the surveillance camera played a substantial role in that...But it was mainly thanks to the police efforts to clean up the area. Even so, there's no way to eradicate crime entirely. It seems the operations nowadays are only better hidden...Anyway, seeing is believing, yes, Keiko-Chan? Come on, let's have a look around.

And now it was time to tour more around Shinjuku during the day time for these girls.

Keiko: Then let's go. (Leave it to her to request when before going into a crazy town like Shinjuku.)

From seeing the stores, weird people, strange things, and...some of the guys to hit on Makoto and Keiko to give the perverted man a beat down. Serves him right! Enough to stay close without getting lost at all. Gotta admit, for these girls to know what was what to be careful in their area.

Makoto: I'm glad we got away from him.

Keiko: We know between which guy we love and others to get a beat down.

Good point there for Keiko to know right away, and the same with Makoto.

Makoto: I guess that's how they do it...I've learned something new today. Oh, and thanks again, Keiko-Chan. It seems you have a knack for helping me out. I hope I can do the same for you someday, we are friends after all.

Keiko: Same here, Makoto, we're best friends now. You are a Phantom Thief just like us. (I can feel quiet motivation from Makoto...)

Good friends for those two were almost a lot alike.

Makoto: That aside...And definitely no Shujin students...though I guess they wouldn't come in inform either way. Well then...

Before leaving...Something catches Makoto's attention to stop.

Morgana: I think we're good to leave here today-!

Makoto: Hm...?

Keiko: What is it, Makoto?

It was there in town for Makoto to see a girl walking by to go into some building to recognize this person.

Makoto: I know that girl who use to go to the same class with me at school...Look at this place, the "The After School Salon?"

Keiko: What you think is in this place?

Makoto: I don't know, but it looks suspicious to me. I'll talk to her later and I like for you, Keiko-Chan, to be there as my witness. Please?

Sounds like a plan to do there.

Keiko: I'll help you out from your council thing, Makoto. Just let me know.

To figure out what's going on for one girl student to go to somewhere unknown, Keiko and Makoto will figure it out somehow.

Makoto: Thanks, let's hang out again sometime. See you then.

Even though this is a shopping district, there are absolutely no students around here. They leave for Keiko and Morgana return back at Cafe Leblanc to see the TV on with the news talking about the Phantom Thieves stopping Medjed real soon, lots of waiting to be going on for the fans to wait and see the rest...

Newscaster: [There's still no response from the Phantom Thieves to Medjed. What do you make of this?]

Akechi: [Most likely, the Phantom Thieves...simply try to find a way by any means of confronting them. After all, Medjed is quite different from anyone they've gone up against thus far.]It seems their best option is to reveal their identities before more people are needlessly harmed.]

As Akechi saying about the Phantom Thieves aren't afraid to fight them 'to also see on what will happen for himself on the other things later', it was only a matter of time.

Morgana: I understand what Akechi is acting like in order to protect the police system, but what he's saying about us like we're still causing more trouble. But it's just an act. I'm glad he's on our side.

Keiko: Me too, Morgana. We just have to play along. He will join us soon, I sense some power like mine to slowly be awakening.

Seems like it, yes. For them and the other four waited for Futaba to wake up for the next day with any luck... 'Waiting is so boring!' Soon, Keiko gets a text message from Kawa/Becky who saying she wasn't feeling well to be working as a maid today, that's not good. She pass out when Kawa was working to have Keiko to worry about her condition right now.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, let's go check on Kawakami. To the hospital.

The two headed there right away instead of working for today, was Kawa doing well? Seems like it for Keiko visit her friend/co-worker/teacher to be resting up at Aoyama Hospital.

Keiko: Ah, Becky...? (I better call her by her maid name. Better not address her as my teacher, she wouldn't want me to.)

Kawa: Keiko? I'm fine. I'm just a little overworked. There's no need to make a big deal about it...Haha...How stupid this turn out to be, huh?

To laugh about it afterwards which didn't seem to affect with Kawa's part time job between a teacher and a maid.

Keiko: At least you're not ill.

Kawa: Nah, this happens. But thanks for coming all this way to visit me. And calling me by my maid name, thanks a bunch.

Winking at one another to keep things to themselves to still remain a secret.

Keiko: Well, your wealth being when working does come first. Just be more careful next time.

Kawa: Ugh, how could I collapse at a time like this? I really need to make some money...How am I going to make today's payment...?

?: Tch, there you are!

Then Keiko and Kawa's conversation was cut short by two people coming in to see the teacher/maid to not be very happy to be seeing Kawa/Becky of the money she owes these people from their son who was killed, his parents. That's not good.

?: What's going on, Ms. Kawakami?! I called the school, but no one answered!

Kawa: Takase-san! You contacted the school...?!

I think they might know about Kawa's secret too and not so happy on what happened to their son to blame it all on poor Kawa.

Rude Man: Well, you weren't answering your phone! And when I thought you finally answered, it was a nurse who told us you were here. It's really an inconvenience for us when you miss a payment, you know.

Mean Woman: Now, now, it's not like she wanted to collapse...But without our credit card payment is coming up soon, so we need you to transfer the money.

So rude they both are, huh? Leaving Keiko confused, Kawa had to tell her on who the two parents are who were being so rude.

Kawa: I-I'm sorry...Keiko, these are Takase-kun's guardians, the ones I mentioned the other day. They took care of him...

Keiko: The guardians...

The two see Keiko as a new one to aid Kawa out on her job.

Rude Man: Who's she...?

Kawa: She's one of my student who came to visit me...

Rude Man: Messing around with another student, huh? Hahaha, you never learn, do you? Tsk, tsk...And after all you did to him... 

So rude for these two to not stop, leaving Kawa be to suffer like this than she already is.

Kawa: I'm sorry...

Mean Woman: So? When are you going to transfer the money?

This was going on far enough! This gets to Keiko for Kawa wasn't standing up for herself to make a stand for her co-worker and teacher.

Keiko: (These two need to have their hearts changed...!) ENOUGH! Ms. Kawakami, don't you dare pay them! People who treat others like crap that she did by accident won't give them any payment with this kind of attitude!

This touches Kawa a lot to have someone like Keiko to stand up for someone like her.

Kawa: Keiko...I don't know what to say.

But like they care what Keiko has to say.

Mean Woman: Stay out of this, young lady!

Rude Man: Don't act so tough, missy! Our precious adoptive son, Taiki, died because of this woman. Honestly, she should've been fired.

Even they were guardians to care for Taiki as he was their real son to rise, it's still no way to make people pay off this mess like this.

Kawa: That's not...

This was getting way out of hand here.

Rude Man: And yet, she still doesn't know her place...and she still continue to teach. We're gonna need you to show some remorse for what you did to him...In a material and undeniable way!

Kawa: Wait...I understand. I will pay you...So...!

For now, she'll do it without causing a fight for Keiko stops for Kawa's sake. For now, there's another quest that needs to be done in the Mementos later on.

Mean Woman: Mean Woman: It's not like we're trying to extort you. But who was it that convinced Taiki to start studying when he needed to be working? The schoolwork on top of his part-time jobs overwhelmed him, which led him to that accident...Poor Taiki...It's almost like he was murdered!

Rude Man: So you no longer feel regret? In that case, perhaps we should sue the Board of Education...Or should we have a chat with your school? Wither way, your days as a teacher would be over. Well, we're looking forward to receiving your payment.

Once they left for Keiko to continue talking with Kawa for trying to stand up for herself, but she didn't to still work hard on two part jobs.

Keiko: (I'll let the others know about this later...) Hey, Becky, why?

Kawa: Sorry, Keiko, thank you very much for standing up for me...But it wouldn't do any good if you try to say something or do anything about it. I guess transferring to our sister company is the only way...No luck ever comes to it. I still need to figure out a way to make more money.

Keiko: It doesn't matter, Becky! Please...I can get help to have them change their minds somehow. I want to help you out. Please.

This was so much for Kawa to believe in what Keiko was saying to her.

Kawa: Haha...I can't believe I'm getting school by my student. But, Why...? Why are you helping me out so much? I'm not worth it...

Keiko: Because you deserve more.

It was there, that Kawa seems to place her trust on Keiko to trust in her words.

Kawa: Oh, Keiko...You know what? I'm not going to worry about if you're not to support a friend like I am. We are co-workers, after all. Still get paid for you to do for me, and us together sometimes. We just got to try to pay them unless, like you say...they might change their minds. Who knows, maybe the Phantom Thieves can change their hearts instead.

Wishful thinking will get somewhere from it, yeah.

Keiko: (You know it, Ms. Kawakami.) Yeah, maybe so if word gets out. Maybe the Phantom Thieves will.

Feeling a bit tired, Kawa needed to rest from feeling tired to be coughing.

Kawa: *cough* *cough* Sorry...All I really want is...a way to apologize to Takase-kun. So his guardians demand money then I just have to pay them...

Keiko: Still, it's kind of the wrong choice. Just saying...

For greed like those two won't bring their adopted son back at all, to take all the blame on Kawa for nothing.

Kawa: I know, I'm not quite back to a hundred percent yet, so my thoughts are all over the place...I'm going to get some rest. Visiting hours are over now, Keiko, I need to get some rest so you get home safely. And thank you again for coming to see me...It made me really happy.

Keiko: Yeah, and you get better. See you later.

Kawa: I will. I'll be released first thing tomorrow morning, so don't worry. The IVs here work really well. I'll be just fine.

A nice way for a teacher/maid with a friend/student type of bonding was nice to help out one another, and a lot more for those two married guardians are going to get something back at them from the Phantom Thieves' work to change two people's hearts at the same time, so one thing to do in Mementos later on. OK then! Later that night for Keiko and Akechi to be sleeping together and so was Morgana to rest up once again for another day in waiting for Futaba to help them out real soon. Also, the Phan-Site has the ratings to go up to 37 percent a little bit more this time to stay strong, in a good way.

Year 20xx

Day # 112 - July 7/30th – Saturday

Another heatwave type of Summer day for Keiko and Morgana go hang out with Makoto to go see a movie together at the movie theaters to be her first time being in one. For a good type of movie she didn't mind seeing 'as long as it wasn't a horror movie one for Makoto doesn't like it a lot'.

Makoto: I hope this movie's really good as you said it was, Keiko-Chan.

Keiko: It is. I like doing research and reviews before I want to see this type of film. Let's go in, and for Morgana to stay put.

They go inside as Morgana does so by watching it film through Keiko's bag.

Morgana: I'll behave myself...

And so they enjoy the entire film to be a lot of action for Makoto to like a lot as did Keiko and Morgana, with so much shoot out scenes to be going on, it was good to walk out of the place after it was all over.

Makoto: This was a good film.

Keiko: See? I told you so. Going to the movies to see something makes it worth the fun.

Makoto: Then we'll see another one from time to time, with my best friend. Keiko-Chan, you're like another sister to me. Its fun to go with someone to not do this by myself, you know?

Keiko: I do, Makoto, I'll take you out like this again later. We should head on home now. (Smart person you are, Makoto, I'm glad you and I are best friends.)

Hours later once Keiko and Morgana headed back at Cafe Leblanc to wait for Akechi to come back and cleaning up for Sojiro, she helps out Kawa to work as a maid again for some guys to serve and do some chore stuff to get paid. More for her and half for Keiko on her little part time job. It appears that Kawa/Becky was back to her normal self again and feeling a lot better.

Kawa: As promised, Keiko. I helped you out, you helped me, and we each got paid in the end. This feels much better.

Keiko: You seem to feel like yourself again, Becky, I'm glad you're feeling better. And remember, if you need someone to talk to...

She knows to try to stay strong, but really for Keiko and the Phantom Thieves will change the two guardians of their hearts later on...

Kawa: I'll be fine to keep putting a smile on my face and pay them back until it's finally been done, Keiko, it'll be fine. But again, thank you so much for worrying about me. Also, this is the last time I'm working...

Keiko: Excuse me?

Kawa: I decided to quit. Paying them was a lot to stop it and my boss found me an easy part time job to do...It was fun helping me out, Keiko, really, I just can't do things like this anymore. I know I was doing this for Takase-kun's sake, am I making the right choice?

Looks like she was to quit being the maid to do the teaching job and something else better to not over do herself anymore.

Keiko: I think you are, Becky...I still need you as a teacher. If you want to do another second part time job too, then your decision will be the right one. It was fun working for you, so I'll find myself a little part time job to handle for one to do only and one full one...when I need to finish with high school first. I wish you the best of luck.

Kawa: Yes, a lot to do...Keiko, I've learned a lot from your teachings today. Heh...! A teacher being told by her student, just kidding. But I'll do my best. And Keiko, if you need any help and support, just text me to get some job or if you need help from school on certain point.

From them stopping doing the maid servant thing for Kawa and Keiko to check on it, they find something else to work on. As Kawa to stay strong on what she wants to do and not let Takese's guardians to not messing with Kawa anymore.

Keiko: It was fun...Now go use that money to live a good life, Ms. Kawakami. (Your choice to follow the right path is yours to make, and yours only.)

True, so true. Kawa will be just fine to have Keiko to support her all the way through all of this, to call it a night for a fine day to see Kawa looking well for Keiko and Morgana get some sleep while Keiko and Akechi were cuddling together in bed to help each other fall asleep easily like this.

Akechi: So soft...

Keiko: Akechi-Cun!

Akechi: What? You are...I can't help but to touch you.

Keiko: You're silly...but in a cute way.

Enjoy being held and loved for those two are they love each other a lot.

Akechi: Keiko, I love you so much...You mean so much to me that I don't want to stop loving you. I'll always be there to cherish our love and to protect you from any pervert or Shadow to try to come between us.

With them making out, Keiko knows she'll have Akechi by her side no matter what.

Keiko: And I love too, Akechi. So much for me to love you a lot to help me through so much.

Akechi: I'm glad I have...And your little penguin friend I got for you. Kiss it. Kiss it!

Keiko: Hey, Akechi-Cun! Stop! (Oh, you're sweet and funny!)

As Akechi as Keiko's doll he gave to her to kiss her face a lot to have fun laughing to sleep well tonight for those two. Still more waiting to be going on during summer break to hopefully stop Medjed real soon with Futaba's help when the time's right way before the deadline. From that and helping out other friends a lot...


	66. Hifumi Togo

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 66 - Hifumi Togo

Year 20xx

Day # 113 - July 7/31th – Sunday

Another day of waiting for Futaba Sakura to wake up anytime now to aid the others to stop Medjed later...More waiting to do. As Akechi goes to work again to see Keiko to spend more time with each other again later, for her and Morgana gets a text from Makoto who asks for Keiko's help from the female student to go in some strange salon to talk to her in person, where at..? The high school to have upcoming things for the next school year for Makoto to still be a school council president by aiding others to do things right, lots of it.

Keiko: Makoto's in a meeting at the school with the girl the other day...?

Morgana: As Student Council President, it must be a lot of work. Madame Keiko, go help out Makoto to get some answers from the girl going to that weird salon. Come on, let's go there for the meeting only. You're still on summer break, don't forget.

I guess Keiko wanted to aid a friend like Makoto to head to the empty Shujin Academy.

Keiko: Oh...Why not? Let's go, Morgana.

And off to the empty Shujin Academy that the two go to meet up with Makoto to solve this problem right away. A girl name is Eiko Takoa for she was texting on her phone to not care what Makoto and Keiko have to say of her being at the red-light district area.

Makoto: Excuse me, Eiko Takoa-san. You've been spending in the red-light district lately, haven't you? Both myself and Keiko-Chan here saw you there. Based on where you were heading, we assume you're working at a store called the After School Salon. How is it, working there?

More evidences and witnesses to prove a very good point.

Eiko: Whaddya mean? It's just a normal cafe. They make me wear a costume and stuff, but that's it. Oh, and I don't hafta do anything weird, if you know what I mean. It's all totally legal.

So she says while texting on her phone to pay less attention to this whole thing.

Makoto: Hm. So you're sure nothing strange is going on?

Eiko: Yup, yup, the worse I get is some weird old guy gawking at me.

Makoto: I see...Beyond that though, why are you working there? ...How's your financial situation?

Why is that for a high school girl like Eiko who doesn't care at all...?

Eiko: Uh, fine? I mean, I can just ask my parents for cash whenever I want.

Makoto: O-Oh, I see...

Eiko: But they'd totally bug me about what I'm buying if I did that. That's why I work at the salon. I get some good spending money, plus the guys who come in there like, mega pamper me.

Ah, OK...? Whatever Eiko meant by those words.

Makoto: Mega...pamper?

Eiko: It's nice having people treat you like you're special, y'know? I'm sure a super honor student like you gets that all the time though. Anyways...are you gonna tell on me? You even brought a witness today...So why should I?

Good, so it was just a regular cafe place for some high school student girls to work there normal and that was it.

Keiko: So it was just some cafe place. (I guess it makes more sense since it's not a whore house, that's good.)

Try to keep the last part to herself...

Makoto: And no worries, we won't tell anyone about what you're doing. It's between us three girls.

Keiko: As if we'll tell anyone else about what people do in their daily lives.

Some things are better left unsaid – or rather, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Eiko: New student like you, Amamiya, you're alright I guess. Oh! Say, Niijima, is that a Buchimaru-kun pencil case?!

For her to see what Makoto had for her pencil case was given by her father long ago, a panda mascot name Buchimaru-kun.

Makoto: Huh? You know Buchimaru-kun...?

Seems like it for Makoto had one and Eiko had a collection of her very own.

Eiko: I had like, tons of Buchi stuff back when I was a kid. What a blast from the past! Wait, why's it so beat up?

Makoto: Well, it was given to me when I was still in elementary school...I'd like to buy a new one, but they've stopped selling Buchimaru-kun merchandise.

Be happy you got something to keep for so long to last a bit longer.

Eiko: OMG, this is too hilarious! That student council president has an adorable pencil case? My image of you has done like, a complete 360 today.

I hope she was laughing with Makoto and not at her.

Makoto: Um...isn't that a full circle?

Eiko: Mmm, I dunno. I just real surprised. You don't really look like the kinda person who'd be into that stuff. I mean, I always thought you were kinda like a robot, but I guess I just has to get to know you better. Hey, why don't we trade phone numbers?! I really wanna talk to you more about Buchimaru-kun...and your new friend.

Sounds like fun for them to do.

Keiko: A collection thing, I see... (Cute little panda mascot.)

Makoto: O-Oh, um...OK.

The two exchange their phone numbers to one another.

Eiko: Aaand saved! Oh crap, it's this late already? I've gotta get to work. I'll send you tons of pics of my Buchimaru-kun collection later though.

Makoto: Good, a cafe to dress up to please the costumers. Good. Thank you, Takoa-san, that'll be all.

She leaves to still be texting as she sounds like a snob, but Eiko's a normal student to do well in school a lot.

Eiko: Thanks. I didn't want to sit here all day to waste my summer break, no thank you. Later. So, we'll show my collection later. Bye, bye...!

Weird, huh...? But Keiko and Makoto put up with her to get some answers to say the least.

Makoto: She was all over the place...

Keiko: Yeah, it was hard. To know this Eiko girl's normal like us with a normal job. Let just hope it stays that way.

Makoto: Honestly though, I'm in shock. She thought I was a robot...

For Eiko to think like that when she was talking to Makoto? Get out. For Keiko didn't think so.

Keiko: You a robot? No way. But there's no such thing as changing a little. In a good way of doing it.

Sure sounds like it. Keiko tries to tell this to Makoto in a good way.

Makoto: Yes. That's why you're helping me. You know, Keiko-Chan, I believe that Takoa-san said about me is how others think as well. I thought I had changed after the incident with Kaneshiro, but perhaps it wasn't enough...

Keiko: Sorry to hear.

Well, this won't put Makoto about this at all.

Makoto: There's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine, really. That aside, it was almost inspiring to meet someone so distinct from myself. I'm going to try to look at things a little differently from now on. And, well...I think that will help me break out of my shell. I hope you're ready. I'm going to show you how useful an honor student can really be.

With anything else, for the Phantom Thieves and Keiko helping out Makoto to do her best. For a new change can sometimes be a good thing for some people 'without changing the heart parts on most people'.

Keiko: Then let's do our best, Makoto, for Eiko's sake. (A lot to learn about from my friend, but this is what we both do best...That and us being the Phantom Thieves.)

So much to live a normal life and work hard, to also stop the bad people to change the heart of.

Makoto: Agreed. Hey, Keiko-Chan, maybe you and I can work at this from time to time when I need your help. For Eiko to be doing well and for other students at Shujin. How does that sound?

The two shake on it for Keiko will do her best to help out the free spirit and hard working girl like Makoto at any time.

Keiko: Sure, Makoto, you just let me know when school starts up again. And other paper work, just come over at Leblanc.

Makoto: You got it. I'll learn more since I've gotten Takao-san's information on my phone. I'll keep you posted to let you know if anything comes up, Keiko-Chan, trust me.

Sounds like a very good plan there for them to do...After a long day, for day to turn into night to hear other fans of the Phantom Thieves still waiting to hear back from them to stop Medjed before the deadline happens, it was bothering them very much on what will happen for the threat was real...or not. Who knows! As Keiko and Morgana hang out at night time to aid Yoshi again who talks to Benzo on important things for the whole business running government thing and all while eating out somewhere for Keiko to aid the man once again. This was some government type of conversation these guys were having 'as Keiko listens in.

Yoshi: I'm glad we can talk today, Benzo.

Benzo: It was nothing, Yoshida, oh. I'm sorry, you're his helper Keiko, correct?

Keiko was also part of Yoshi's team to spread the word to help out someone like Yoshi, and others to listen in.

Keiko: My name is Keiko Amamiya, sir.

Continuing on with the government talking for Keiko 'and Morgana' to listen in to Yoshi and Benzo confrontation of theirs...

Benzo: ...However, the government's overall approval rating is dangerously low.

Yoshi: I'll be sure to proceed with caution. Considering that the grandson of my former teacher is showing me such kindness.

Benzo: Yes, well, I'd like to discuss a personal matter. Allow me to be frank. I will be running for my grandfather's seat in the coming election.

This sure made Yoshi's day.

Yoshi: I see...Congratulation!

Benzo: I held a low-level position in the party's executive office, but I'm new to candidacy...So I was hoping you could educate me on how to run an election campaign.

Yeah, about that part...

Yoshi: Well, I was planning on running myself...And I don't believe that I'm qualified to teach you.

Benzo: I've heard that you've been working harder than anyone these past 20 years.

A lot to have change for the better, even for Yoshi. It wasn't so easy down the road for him from the past.

Yoshi: Well, I did have a lot of free time after I lost the election. Study is all an amateur can do.

Benzo: Amateur? You're a veteran, if anything. Besides, you have experience teaching Keiko, right?

Keiko: What about it?

For Benzo to be drinking to explain the rest to Keiko and Yoshi hear what he has to say next.

Benzo: Your reputation has greatly improved around the executive office recently. And my grandfather has expressed his intent on making peace with you now.

Yoshi: I'd be happy to bury the hatchet with Mr. Kuramoto...But I'm not worthy to join his group again.

A lot more to do differently.

Benzo: I thought you would find these conditions favorable...So I ask that you keep what I'm about to tell you a secret.

Yoshi: Sorry, could you give us a moment, Keiko?

Benzo: No, I'd like for your favorite pupil to hear this too.

Really? Benzo wanted to ask Keiko about it than Yoshi himself...? Weird.

Yoshi: ...? Wait a moment...is your plan to involve her so that I can't decline?

Benzo: I simply trust her discretion. The Kuramoto group is planning to move forward with a political realignment.

Really now? For Keiko knows that Benzo had something on his mind to not be such a good idea to do.

Yoshi: Are you saying that you're going to seceded from the Liberal Co-Prosperity Party...?

Benzo: With the government in a weakened state, now's our chance. As much, I want to emphasize our unity.

Yoshi: And so you've come to me, a former member of the Kuramoto Children...But my views differ from those of the Kuramoto group. And I don't intend of changing them.

Benzo: I understand. However, you won't be able to put those beliefs into action if you don't get elected...Keiko, could you talk some sense into him? You'll benefit as well.

For Keiko tells Yoshi on what decision he should make, she tells him on what the right choice should happy.

Keiko: You should decline to still do the same thing you've been doing, Yoshi. And you're not a No-Good Toro.

Yoshi: Oh, Keiko...You think so too, hm...? Haha, you're not intimidated, even by the grandson of a big time Diet member.

Keiko: I think it'll be just fine.

Good point there, Keiko. This saves Yoshi the trouble to decline Benzo kindly to kindly make a change one way or another.

Yoshi: ...I appreciate your offer, but I must respectfully decline.

To still run on other government and politics parts, he understand on Yoshi's word to make it a better somehow with some help.

Benzo: So you're OK with being No-Good Tora forever?

Not if Keiko helps Yoshi through to see things through with his own eyes. For her to tell Benzo so in strong words, to get through to him.

Keiko: Hey! He'll get elected this time.

Yoshi: Keiko...

From them to decide for Benzo to see what was what.

Benzo: Looks like you chose the wrong politician to follow.

Keiko: Let Yoshi do what he wants to do, please. I still believe in him.

Yeah, it's okay to keep on trying on something like this.

Yoshi: She's right. Try to understand that she has her own beliefs.

Lesson learned now, huh? That he has to be kinder in his clumsy ways that he use to do, but not anymore.

Benzo: ...My apologies. I made a slip of the tongue. And in front of your secretary, no less. I don't need an answer right away. If you want to show deference to my grandfather...please let me know. I already took care of the bill, so enjoy. Now, if you'll excuse me...

Well, there he goes. A lot to take in, but Benzo will learn on how much Yoshi will try his best for others to see.

Keiko: (That went well. Yoshi sure has come along way to make it this far, I hope he does win.)

Feeling a bit down, that was some talk to take in.

Yoshi: What's the point in getting elected if it means sacrificing your beliefs? I bet when push came to shove, Kuramoto-kun intended to lure you in. He probably didn't expect me to remain so calm after he showed his trump card. I feel surprisingly at ease whenever you're with me, like that time with Matsushita. I'm truly indebted to you for all you've done for me, Keiko, but I must ask that you continue to help me. Well, Keiko, another meeting went well for me from my words and your help. Let's keep this up.

Keiko: I'll be more than happy to help you out, thanks for giving me this part time job a little. (You'll do better to have Benzo eat his own words real soon.)

Yoshi: It's the least I can do. I wear Kuramoto-kun's hiding something. So let the both of us be very careful.

A warning from one of Kuramoto's trick if it ever happens again.

Keiko: I'll keep that in mind.

Yoshi: Until next time then?

Keiko: Yeah, next time I'll come back to do more things to aid you, Yoshi.

So, Yoshi gives Keiko some fundraiser thing to do get paid for thanks to Yoshi's help and still work with Sojiro besides cleaning up too. Not a bad thing for this girl to get little payment, huh? All was good for the percent to 37% from the Phan-Site was going well to stay that way so far from that point.

Year 20xx

Day # 114 – August 8/1st – Monday

A new month to start off and to still be Summer time as Keiko and Morgana have Yusuke to come over to be reading again upstairs in her room, while Sojiro was still working at the cafe.

Sojiro: Hey, Keiko! One of your friends is here!

Being rainy outside today for Keiko and Yusuke were having some relaxing time, only to be hot and rainy outside. What a good day to be reading back at Leblanc.

Yusuke: Phew...The weather is getting rather warm these days. Now is the season to enjoy shaved ice. Ms. Keiko, you should buy an air conditioner. If you do, I promise to come visit you here every day a whole lot more.

Well, maybe if Yusuke wasn't wearing long sleeve clothes like this during the Summer season.

Keiko: I guess I can try it when I can. I'll have the window to open a little, with our clothes on!

Yeah, no nude art making at all.

Yusuke: Haha...If you say so. It's decided. I'll live my life wearing as little as possible. Not good getting naked in the name of art in public.

No kidding...

Keiko: Good to know. (It's fine reading art books with Yusuke while enduring the heat...To make the best out of it. The heat made it tough to think normally. Before I knew it, I was thinking more outside the box...)

Yusuke: So much for you and I to be doing this a lot, I enjoy it very much, Ms. Keiko. I like to come here to read from time to time.

Keiko: Yes, it is relaxing. I like doing other things with my friends.

Afterwards...Both Keiko and Morgana go to Shinjuku together of the Red-Light District area to do something around there during the night time since it finally stopped raining hours ago, as they see Yuuki to be hanging around the area.

Morgana: Look, Madame Keiko. It's Mishima.

They go over to the man who was in charge of the Phan-Site himself.

Yuuki: Oh, Amamiya! I'm glad you came by...It's always good to see you.

Keiko: How's it going, Yuuki?

Yuuki: Biggest hit from you guys as the Phantom Thieves, everyone loves you. It's amazing! As I do too, of course! Do you want to hang out?

For a friend is all for Keiko doesn't mind since Yuuki was part of the team and supporter of it all.

Keiko: Sure, let's hang out. But as friends, okay? I still care about you a lot to love as a friend, please understand.

Yuuki: Oh...Because you're dating with Akechi...?

A bit heart-broken, Keiko had to try to let the news down to Yuuki gently to still be caring.

Keiko: (He was with me on the filed trip, I almost forgot.) Hey, it just happened. I do care about you not getting hurt by Kamoshida anymore to end up becoming really good friends, Yuuki, really. But look...I'll still care about you.

Places her hand on to Yuuki's, he seems to be a bit calm to get use to. All he wants to do is to make Keiko happy to be a friend 'to still have feelings for her'.

Yuuki: (Amamiya...I'll never stop loving you.) Very well, love a friend is fine with me, Amamiya. Let's go grab something to eat. I got a lot to talk about it.

And off they go...

Keiko: OK! (Wow, he took the news well. That's good to know.)

Seems like it, for Yuuki will be just fine for Keiko to still care.

Morgana: Like Sakamoto and Kitagawa too, they're not bad to be friends to care and love. But if you're taken by someone else, then you're taken.

Hanging out and such for Keiko and Morgana to see all was well for Yuuki to tell her about the Phan-Site to not have anymore problems there.

Yuuki: So I wanted to mention something to you, Amamiya...There's no problems with the website after that little thing happened. Still, I wonder what Medjed is waiting for...? I hope all will work out, and for me to not have anymore trouble to have another hacking problem.

Keiko: That's good to know, we will solve something. And...We got another hacker on our team to stop Medjed once she wakes up. Let me explain...

And she does for Yuuki was surprise and shock about Futaba Sakura to be a good one all long to be saved, and what happened.

Yuuki: Damn...I didn't know. I mean...! It's good to hear she's fine to sleep and to become another Phantom Thief, a hacker with battle skills to aid you guys. Simply amazing. And the two enemies are against Witch to try to get her sister back from a bad organization who almost killed Sakurai...By getting the seven Brightful Gems and make it to a Eternal Pearl, so much to care about. And who knew from this Fallen One and Queen Lilith want to kill all of you. They even want your head and the mess up Fallen One...! He has no right to touch you or hurt your boyfriend Akechi-!

Keiko: Shh...Calm down, Yuuki. It's fine.

She keep things quiet in time before Yuuki says something out loud, but everyone else was walking around to not hear anything at all.

Yuuki: Sorry...I just sucks to have two of those enemies enter in your nightmares with no end, it feel scary just thinking about it.

Keiko: And that's why we have to fight back to help out Witch, whoever she really is...It's nice of you to worry, it just something we have to solve together that'll take some time. I need your help to learn about the organization who had Futaba's mother killed and more about Mika who goes by the code name Witch on who she is, while there's some time left. Please, Yuuki?

A big help Yuuki will be if he does this for Keiko and the others.

Yuuki: You just keep me posted then, and I'll do so just for you, Amamiya, and for your other team. Just leave it to me. I'll be a big help for the Phantom Thieves to be very useful, no matter what it takes and stop those Shadows.

Keiko: Really?

Yuuki: I'll look up more as I can get from the enemies and such, and your necklace...

The one that Igor gave to Keiko to make one wish come true only.

Keiko: This is harmless to make one wish only so I have to think things through only.

Yuuki: Right, my bad. Oh, I forgot to mention...But we're meeting up with some Phangirls today for me to see how much of a fan they are to the Phantom Thieves.

Keiko: You are...?

A lot for Keiko and Morgan to learn on Yuuki's website was being a big hit.

Yuuki: All thieves are supposed to have some special ladies, right? Amamiya, you have your boyfriend, and the other two...Panther and Queen are someone who need other guys, correct?

Well, for Ann/Panther has Ryuji/Skull and Makoto/Queen has Yusuke/Fox already.

Keiko: I see...Well, I know who they're in love with...

I think Yuuki can tell to have the girls go crazy on the guys and the males with the cute girls.

Yuuki: Like in Lupin the 3rd to steal women's heart, for a strange man with a monkey face. Literally. I want one girl who loves the Phantom Thieves to go out with me to steal their hearts more than doing it differently. Basically, I met some cool girls on the Phan-Site, and we thought it'd be fun to do in-person meet-up. I thought having you with me, Amamiya, to at least be my supporter. Oh, that reminds me, they think we're just part of the Phandom.

In other words, those two were like Phantom Thief fans to keep Keiko and her friend's identities a big secret.

Morgana: Good call there.

Yuuki: I made up this whole story about how we stumbled on the Phan-Site one day, so let's stick to that. Just in case, let's not spill the beans in front of them, OK?

Keiko: So we're some Phandom fans? I guess that's a better way to put it.

Better than anyone discovering who the Phantom Thieves were.

Yuuki: That's it! That's what users of the Phan-Site call themselves! It's really caught on as the forum's gotten more popular. Either way, I'm excited about this! For your support the most, Amamiya! Mingling with your loyal supporter is a noble cause indeed! Plus, remember how I said I'd help publicize the Phantom Thieves? This is just the beginning! Though to be honest, I've never actually met someone from online in person...

A bad idea to never meet with someone you don't know who they look like on line.

Keiko: Oh...Ah, Yuuki, is it safe?

Now Keiko tells Yuuki about it. Bummer...

Yuuki: I don't know, I wonder if it'll be able to do it right...I did lots of research tough. I know all about footing the bill and buying desserts for the girl. Apparently if things go well, you might love me more...Ah, I mean see me get a girlfriend finally!

Keiko: Please be careful who you choose the girl to love you back.

Checking his cell phone to see the time.

Yuuki: Oh...It's way past our meeting time...

He calls this girl up.

Morgana: This doesn't sound good for Mishima.

Yuuki: Um, h-hello...? It's Mishima, the guy you met on the Phan-Site...About our meet-up...You're still at home?! And what about your friend...? Oh, um...yeah. Uh-huh...No, we'll be waiting here...Wait, was that a train announcement? I could swear I just heard someone say "Shibuya" over a loudspeaker...Are you close by...? Huh? Oh, no! I'm not calling you a liar...OK...Yeah...Bye now.

Ouch! I think poor Yuuki just got burned from his so called date to feel sad, Keiko and Morgana feel his pain.

Keiko: Are you going to be okay, Yuuki? (Please don't give up on love.)

Yuuki: S-So, Amamiya...both of them apparently got sick? They're just gonna stay home. Ahaha...

They just go along with it.

Morgana: Ouch.

Keiko: Oh, right. Sick, that sucks. I'm glad they stayed home for your sake.

Yeah, just go along with the whole thing please.

Yuuki: *sigh* It seemed like they were really into the idea on the forum...O-Oh well...My bad! I'm fine.

Keiko: Good to know. (Thank god.)

Yuuki: I was so busy with all the new forum posts, I didn't have time to really vet them too much.

Keiko: Yeah, plenty more fishes in the sea for you. And please try not to overwork yourself hard.

Good point there, got to stay positive and healthy.

Yuuki: Yeah, thanks, Amamiya, you're so kind to me. But all this aside, I have some really good info ready for you guys! I won't let you down...I'll prove just how useful I can be to the Phantom Thieves!

Keiko: OK! (Yuuki seems extra motivated...I know he'll find true love real soon with a real lucky girl.)

Who knows...a certain girl will probably come across with Yuuki sooner than neither of them think so. And who needs some fans on the internet to hang out with, it's sort of a waste of time.

Yuuki: Anyways, let's head back home and I'll get back to you later. Be seeing ya again, Amamiya. Or text you...?

Keiko: Sure, Yuuki. Thanks again, and I'll be seeing ya.

A good way to have someone to aid the team in any way, leave it to Yuuki Mishima to help out the others with his skills 'even someone flakes out to rethink on what to do better next time'. I'm glad he's on their side. Calling it a night, for Keiko and Morgana headed on back at Cafe Leblanc to rest up for tomorrow.

Year 20xx

Day # 115 - August 8/2nd – Tuesday

Another fine day, to still too hot a lot to go out – as Keiko invites her friends Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto to come over for her and Morgana to talk about something to let them know on what Yuuki told her about and such since yesterday. Better to say it now than not forgetting a lot while still waiting for Futaba to wake up.

Morgana: Still a heatwave outside...

Ann: I could go for an ice cream because of this.

Everyone was feeling hot to place the fan on to cool them all off.

Keiko: Sorry, you guys. Let just gather together to talk about the request to do when we go back to the Mementos next time. First off...

As Keiko tells everyone about Yuuki saying about what's been going on to help them out some more and what he's been hearing lately as part of the request things that Morgana tells them about next.

Makoto: So what's new?

Morgana: Well then, we have some new intel on a Mementos target today. This intel is on an online stalker burning with jealousy because the man she loves has been taken away. It seems she's a Shujin student...Her delusions are really getting out of hand. She's even writing how she's going to kill them.

Sounds like a threat there unless the Phantom Thieves can change this person's heart in time...

Ann: If we don't stop her, she might actually do it! We need to figure out something before that happens!

Everyone else was in.

Keiko: Once Futaba comes around to stop Medjed first, we'll go deal with this girl.

Ryuji: Fine by me.

Morgana: No objections, right?

Seems like they'll be fine to do the plan like so to get one member and then do the rest.

Makoto: Looks like it to me, Morgana.

Morgana: Mm...we're good to go if you're OK with it. That's a unanimous decision! All that's left to do now is to wait for Futaba to deal with one thing and then go to Mementos right away!

Yusuke: We'll be ready to do when Ms. Keiko gives us an order.

And she will to take care of the other request to do later, the be listed from the other things they've done so far. Cool! Next up was talking about Futaba on what she'll be waking up anytime soon, to be so boring waiting around.

Keiko: Good. Anything else?

Ann: Thanks for letting us know that Mishima is on our side...Also, Futaba's still not up yet, right ? Are we really going to be OK waiting just by around like this?

Yusuke: We'll get somewhere to wait for Futaba to join us. Her skills can be useful and more when we go back to Mementos.

I guess that was all for today until they can go to the Mementos in a bit, but Futaba and stopping Medjed comes first.

Keiko: In any case, I guess we're good for today. Meeting's over now.

Ryuji: Already? Hey, Keiko, just drop me a line when sometime comes up, will ya? Thanks.

She and Morgana will do so for the other four leave for today, as Keiko text everyone from another request thing that Yuuki tell her about doing later on in Mementos, making it two people to change their hearts of well three really. The cyber stalking, the bully to other bullies, and something about slave thing? All written down to do later.

Operation Quest - One Who Bullies Bullies = Target (Yoshimori Sakoda)

Operation Quest - We Aren't just your Slaves = Target (Shinsuke Kishi)

For now Keiko and Morgana go to the school to the Student Council President meeting thing with Makoto to wait for her to some planning and paper work there today.

Morgana: Let's go lend Makoto a hand, Madame Keiko. It's better than being bored while we're still waiting.

The two go there right away for Keiko and Makoto to get to work, and some part for Morgana to carry around in his cat form. Not bad...They were doing good for Makoto still wants to make her the best in school with higher grades to aid the police commissioner in the future as her full time job 'without having them go after the Phantom Thieves'.

Keiko: Something on your mind?

Makoto: Not really...So, my class had a practice entrance exam...and my score was significantly lower than last time. I'm concerned...

Keiko: Huh? But that's unlike you.

I hope Makoto was feeling well to have Keiko to worry for her friend.

Makoto: I couldn't agree more, Keiko-Chan...The truth is...recently I've started questioning the entire point of my education. What do I stand to gain from getting good grades and living up to the high expectations my sister has set for me? I spoke to Eiko about this matter as well, but the answer hasn't become any clearer...

Keiko: You talk to Eiko again?

Sounds like it, with so many things to be on Makoto's mind.

Makoto: Eiko Takao, the one at the meeting with us the other day. We asked her about the job she has at the "salon" in Shinjuku. Anyway, we've been calling each other every so often since we exchanged contact information. Because of those calls, we've actually grown somewhat close. When I voiced my concerns to her, she asked me how I would benefit from going to a top university. But...I couldn't come up with a good answer. As for Eiko, her grades are...not the best, but she claims she doesn't even think about that stuff. Apparently her parents cane use their connections to find her a job...But isn't that a little irresponsible? It's nice she can rely on her parents, but this is her life, not theirs...I guess that's just a different way of approaching things. Even at that, her vision of the future is still clearer than mine.

Really? Even in the salon for Eiko to be working at for Makoto to worry about her wealth being? Well, those two seem to be closer than think.

Keiko: Becoming friends, how sweet. But Makoto, do you have your own goals?

Sure hope so t still follow her right path and to save Sae's life somehow.

Makoto: ...I know. I sued to think doing that others expected of me was the best way forward. I was going to major in law, just like my sister did. And after that, I would simply have headed down whatever path society had made for me...

Getting up on her feet, for Makoto thought about it hard...Her life besides finishing up high school was also being a Phantom Thief member all the way through.

Keiko: Makoto... (Wow, look at her go.)

Makoto: But everything changed when I joined the Phantom Thieves. I've realized now there are more important things in life than being a prim and proper honor student. Honestly, I would have looked down on Eiko's line thinking in the past...but I know better now.

She soon gets a text message from Eiko to have Makoto smile.

Keiko: Speaking of Eiko...

Makoto: Yep. *giggle* She must have known I was talking about her. Lately, Eiko's been telling whenever she buys makeup or finds a cute new outfit. That reminds me, she asked me the other day what hand cream I use. I sent her a picture...and it's apparently the same brand they use in the nurse's office at school. We use hand cream to take care of our skins, us and other guys.

Good point, dry skins aren't fun.

Keiko: Yeah, I sure hope you use yours when needed.

She knew what Makoto was talking about since they both use the same kind as Eiko was.

Makoto: That stuff works wonders for dry skin, and it's great value too. My father used to use it all the time...Keiko-Chan, did I ever tell you he was a police officer? He detested the corruption in your society, and worked tirelessly to bring it to justice...But despite the rough exterior, he was extremely gentle deep down. When I was little, I told him I wanted to grow up to be a police officer, just like he was. He was glad to hear me say that, but quick to point out that he didn't want me doing something so dangerous. I had completely forgotten about that dream, to be honest...

See? From Makoto to be more open minded on others to become good friends with the Phantom Thieves and become one of them, Keiko sees how a sweet and smart girl she really was. Even what happened to her and Sae's father was very sad.

Keiko: Cool, Makoto, it's an amazing goal. Becoming an officer of the law like your dad was.

Makoto: I suppose, Keiko-Chan...Either way, after everything that happened...I have no intention of working with the police. Besides, they're tryin to stop the Phantom Thieves. What am I supposed to do, arrest myself?

Keiko: If so, that'll be awkward.

In a weird way if that were to ever happen. Then, Makoto thought about something to be on her mind.

Makoto: Hm...I think I need to reexamine what my goals for the future are, outside of just plain studying. You know, it feels like I remembered something important today thanks to you, Keiko-Chan.

Keiko: And what's that?

Makoto: I guess you could say my viewpoint has been broadened yet again.

Keiko: I see, Makoto. Good to know. (There are other things to do at times than studying, a break once in a while maybe.)

From one thing to do for your late father and living a normal life to study and have some fun, Makoto was smart enough to know that she wasn't alone anymore.

Makoto: When I met Eiko, I realized how narrow my viewpoint really was. I only just learned recently that I chemise is now called a camisole, and a button down sweater is a cardigan...Why does the same thing have to have multiple names...? I guess in the end, I'm just becoming more aware of how little I really know. So...Please, help me keep fighting back against that ignorance. This means a lot to me, Keiko-Chan. Helping me out a lot means so much. You, Morgana, and Junko come in from time to time. Her working as a part time journalist is really helping her a lot since she was almost hit by a car, a very close call she had.

Very lucky on Junko's end to make a full recovery.

Keiko: It was scary...I guess we're both glad she's doing well. And yes, Makoto, anything you feel like dong to follow your dreams, never stop doing so. Keep on going.

More to it for this girl to not stop to do two things at once.

Makoto: Even when things are hard to do, I pull through it somehow. Just you watch me. The next time you come to help me out, let's invite Junko to make her feel welcome.

Keiko: Sounds like a very good idea to do. OK!

Sounds like fun...hours later for Keiko and Morgana to return back at Cafe Leblanc to aid Sojiro to make more coffee for him after cleaning up 'as always'.

Sojiro: Well, look at you go, Keiko. I should've hired you to work for me to live here for now on.

Keiko: Thanks, Mr. Sakura, it's nice of you to say that. In fact, I'm planning to move out after this is all over. My parents would allow it for good behavior if I keep this up from the mistake I've done. To start a new as long as I don't anything really illegal.

Oh, so Keiko might move somewhere for her parents to be okay with all of this, huh? Do tell...

Sojiro: That should be fun. Keep at it and maybe you'll get some place to live not far from here. (Keiko Amamiya, she's not as bad as a I thought she would be...Maybe she and Futaba might get along.)

It could be the case, then why not? For this is something for Sojiro to think about for the two girl to soon be a team and friends later.

Morgana: Once you're doing here, Madame Keiko, let's get cleaned up to watch TV before we go to bed.

And they do for both Keiko and Morgana to call it a night to sleep well...

Year 20xx

Day # 116 - August 8/3rd – Wednesday

Another day 'although it was raining outside for Keiko and Ryuji to try out some video games at her place for a while' to be fun...

Ryuji: Damn, we need to play these from time to time, huh Keiko? Anything when it comes to you or Ann.

Morgana: Don't push it, Ryuji.

Then later, both Keiko and Morgana go do something else by going out for a while in the rain, to take an umbrella with them so they won't get soaked...With Igor, Justine and Caroline watching on Keiko's work to be doing very well.

Igor: So much from our Ms. Trickster's doing for us, isn't that right, girls?

They see from Keiko to do so much more to come and such to make more Personas for her.

Justine: It appears that she has.

Caroline: Not bad for an inmate to change a lot on good behavior! And it's all thanks to us.

Justine: We better make sure it stays this way, right Caroline?

Caroline: Whatever the Master's says for us to carry out, Justine.

As weird as the twin girls are, they're alright to Keiko to like them and Igor to help her out a lot too for him to aid her from the very beginning. Later, Keiko and Morgana go hang out with Ann from the mall and to the Wilton Buffet to enjoy their meals together, loving any type of food they can get to be all you can eat thing. Yummy, ain't it?

Ann: It's worth eating here. Not like from the Metaverse dream...You really helped me out, Keiko, you're awesome.

Keiko: I'm glad Akechi-Cun, Yusuke, and I saved you guys in time before you became giant blobs. Even for Morgana in his other form was the biggest one of all...Scary.

Trying not to think about that even again for Morgana was careful on how he ate, to have some freaks out from that day...Only when he enjoys some food like some tuna the most to almost over do it a little.

Ann: Morgana! Weren't you listening to what we were saying?

Maybe he was a little to still be hungry.

Morgana: Hm...? I'm careful! I am, believe me. Lady Ann. Madame Keiko. Come on, you two know me better.

Sounds like it'll be all good now to not bump into a Shadow like a Slime type of Shadow again who can do that to people, so mess up!

Ann: Just as long as it's not happening to eat by force like in the Metaverse was. Then I'm fine.

That's right. Once Ann leaves to finish eating with Keiko and Morgana to be fun...the two then went to the Kanda Church Chapel again to try to talk to Hifumi Togo again to ask on how to play Shogi 'since she was so good at it', to get tips and advice for the Phantom Thieves to use careful tactical skills in battle when needed.

Morgana: Good ahead, Madame Keiko. Talk to this girl.

Another try happens for Keiko to do so from Hifumi to get her attention.

Keiko: (I guess I'll give it another try then...) Ah, excuse me...Hifumi Togo, was it? Remember me?

She sees Keiko to remember her once while playing Shogi alone.

Hifumi: Um...yes...? I remember you, Keiko Amamiya. Correct? What can I do for you today?

Keiko: Well, I see you're playing Shogi by yourself. It must be lonely.

Hifumi: I'm doing some research, so...Exterminating with new tactics is best to do alone in a place like this...Well, I suppose that doesn't sound terribly plausible to someone who doesn't play. Don't mind me; please go ahead and pray.

It does get lonely playing all by yourself like Hifumi was to think of some for a smart and quiet lonely girl, for Keiko needed to learn how to play.

Keiko: Oh! I'm not here for the church. (This Hifumi girl seems to take a very tactical approach to playing Shogi...Her expert skills seems to be very good, I should ask her to teach my how to play it.)

Soon, both Keiko and Morgana felt another Shadow to be approaching from within the church to go after someone like Hifumi for her heart to be changed by force.

Morgana: This is bad...! Madame Keiko!

Keiko: Yeah, I know. (Another Shadow's here to go after someone...and that's Hifumi Togo of all people!)

For the the two open up to the Metaverse world in time to freeze time n the real world, as Hifumi was being controlled by another Shadow to use games as real dark magic of a child's play like cats in cradle of powerful strings in her fingertips of the witch Scathach who never loses a battle.

Tayla: Persona # 66 - Scathach

Scathach ("Shadowy") is a figure in the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology. She is a legendary Scottish warrior woman and martial arts teacher who trains the legendary Ulster hero Cu Chulainn in the arts of combat. Texts describe her homeland as "Alpi," which commentators associate with Alba, the Gaelic name of Scotland; she is especially associated with the Isle of Skye, where her residence Dún Scáith (Fort of Shadows) stands.

Scathach's instruction of Cu Chulainn appears in Tochmarc Emire (The Wooing of Emer), a fore-tale to the great epic "Táin Bó Cúailnge." Cu Chulainn and Emer fall in love, but her father Forgall forbade the union until Cu Chulainn has completed his warrior training. Cu Chulainn and his friend Ferdiad travel to Dún Scáith, where Scathach teaches them feats of arms, and gives Cu Chulainn his deadly spear, the Gáe Bulg.

Cu Chulainn begins an affair with Scathach's daughter Uathach, but accidentally breaks her fingers. She screams, calling her lover Cochar Croibhe to the room. Despite Uathach's protests, he challenges Cu Chulainn to a duel; Cu Chulainn dispatches him easily.

To make it up to Uathach and Scathach, Cu Chulainn assumes Cochar's duties, and becomes Uathach's lover. Scathach eventually promises her daughter to him, without requiring the traditional bride price. Scathach also grants Cu Chulainn the "friendship of her thighs" (they have sex) when his training is almost complete. When her rival, the warrior woman Aífe, threatens her territory, Cu Chulainn defeats her in battle and forces her to make peace. Aífe also sleeps with Cu Chulainn, producing his son Connla, who Cu Chulainn kills years later without realizing he is his son.

The sooner both Keiko and Morgana can save Hifumi's heart, the better to ask her how to play Shogi, and not Cats and Cradle.

**Scathach: It's game time with me...Cats and Cradle. Let's play...Let's play...!**

The many moves she was making of the strings does things to cut anything into pieces, trap people in it, or get hit around a lot on what she was creating in her mind. Keiko and Morgana are the only ones who can stop this one.

Keiko: Morgana, let's do this. Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Morgana: Once we're done with this Shadow, you'll learn how to play Shogi. Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Once they've become from Keiko/Joker and Morgana/Mona, it was time for them to fight as they try not to get caught in Scathach's deadly webs.

**Scathach: More guests? Come to play I see...Let's play cats and cradle together!**

Morgana: Cats and Cradle? Give me a break, lady! If you think by playing such childish games will allow you to have more control on others, then you're out of your damn mind!

Using more of Scathach's strings to pull the grounds to crush Morgana and Keiko with it to move away in seconds, it was a close one for this Shadow means business.

**Scathach: What's wrong, you don't like childish games of mine? It can be fun and dangerous to try to defeat me. But I warn you...I'm a cats and cradle master to do any shape and forms to win in any battle like this one. So let's play!**

Keiko: We have to get the weapon out of her hands and fast! Mona, follow my lead.

Morgana: I got it, Joker, let's cut her off.

Going to need a lot of help from their two Personas from Arsene and Zorro to back them up; from Keiko trying to use her shooting skills for Scathach makes a shield in seconds of her cats and cradle skills, to also make strong string wind to blow Arsene's fire away, to have Morgana's sword to not break a rock type of string, and Zorro to be outwitted from Scratch's other sword made of strings to fight back. She was too good!

**Scathach: It's this fun? I can play all day long to outwit you all. Come now...More cats and cradles with me.**

This was hard to do anything for not abilities from Keiko or Morgana's attacks wouldn't work either.

Morgana: Furious Fangs!

Keiko: Double Daggers of Darkness!

Trying to combine their powers into one to give it their all against Scathach...she was one step ahead of them both.

**Scathach: Too slow...A giant dragon of my cats and cradle did the trick. And now, my many tricks of the towers I can do to win again. With the first tower...second tower...third one...here comes the fourth, and the fifth! All within seconds!**

This Shadow does more cats and cradle to make all five towers to fire off like giant daggers to try hitting Keiko, Morgana, and the two other Personas of theirs were all outmatched from Scathach great gaming skills...but with one flaw from this whole thing for Keiko to notice for Arsene to be use his thievery skills to catch Scathach off guard by saying these words to her.

Keiko: You're good...I'll give you that. However, about your attack you did just now...Arsene!

He appears to say something to Scathach for her not to know about doing either.

**Scathach: What do you mean?**

**Arsene: There's more than five towers you've made, like the sixth one? You think you can pull it off? I highly doubt it.**

Looks like she couldn't but only five tricks from the cats and cradles of the different towers, for Scathach has tried to do it, but couldn't to lose her touch a lot to have her hands tangled up for Zorro and Morgana to tie her up from this Shadow's own weapon.

**Scathach: What?! I've lost?**

Morgana: Looks like you did! Should've learn more of your cats and cradle's skills a bit longer, but it's too late now. Do it, Joker!

For Keiko and Arsene give it their all to pull their powers at Scathach to burn up and Keiko using another one of her skills to remove Scathach's weapon to all be cut into shreds.

Keiko: I got it! Daggers of Darkness!

And they're all gone and for Scathach was at her defeat to be on her feet to feel upset and cared less of the pain she was in for Morgana and Keiko to surround this Shadow from going anywhere else.

Morgana: Play time's over, lady...

And the Phantom Thieves had done it again.

**Scathach: Me...lose in cats and cradle against others with greater powers from these humans...Me losing...! How's this possible?!**

Keiko: Hey, not everyone can win a fight they cannot beat to face defeat from time to time just like you have. It's normal, but it doesn't mean it's the end of the world.

**Scathach: But I hate to lose to have nothing left to live!**

Morgana: You think it's your life in danger if you don't win a lot? Is that it? Sometimes you have to find other ways to beat someone next time.

**Scathach: Just try again some other time...? Is that it?**

Hifumi's afraid to lose 'although she never has to lose herself' to cheat her way through for this Shadow to control her for that reason alone, only to learn about other things to keep on trying to do better in winning something next time is all.

Keiko: (So that's why Hifumi plays alone at times for others to pay her to teach the ways of Shogi to be too sneaky to try to win, because she's hurt deep down. Poor girl...) Yes, of course. We train hard to save other to stopping bad ones from harming everyone else to try to win to give others hope, not by selfishness to be a mess, so try again to win with your child-like skills. Even the sixth towers of your cats and cradle making.

Sounds fair for Scathach to get it as she powers down her dark magic for today to try more of it again later.

Morgana: See? If the first you don't succeed, then try and try again.

**Scathach: Yeah, and this girl should keep trying too with her Shogi gaming. Try to play with her so others will notice to try to win again tomorrow and do even greater in the future, will you? And I'll do what I can to do the same thing with my help.**

A nice way for this Shadow to say a good thought that allows Keiko to do so and to use her mask on Scathach next.

Keiko: I'll make sure of it and you keep those cat and cradle moves to good use and I will help out Hifumi, thanks. Scathach - The Shadowed One, I've commit thee to join!

From the move of her mask to get rid of the bad Shadow part to make Scathach into a good Persona and part of her powers for Keiko to use her skills at anytime.

**Scathach: Oh well, so I've lost today. Big deal! I can do more tomorrow and so on to get even better. I am thou, thou art I. I go by the name of Scathach, I play good at any type of games to try to win and lots of strings to do so many things. Let me know when you need to play me at any time we're in the Metaverse or Mementos.**

Once that was all fixed to go back to the real world to have everything back to normal and Hifumi to come around, this was Keiko's chance to ask for her to play Shogi to learn the skills that this girl has so much.

Hifumi: Huh...? What happened to me? Yes, Keiko, can I help you...?

Keiko: You just took a nap from playing so long is all, may I join you?

Once Keiko asks Hifumi that question 'for ten minutes to pass by', the two play Shogi together as Morgana watch their game play 'as Keiko had a lot to learn to get better in battle strategy skills to do in battle', there was a lot to learn about. Lots of it! 

Morgana: Wow...She's good.

You said it, Morgana. Hifumi was really good on how she plays to feel better now since Morgana and Keiko saved this girl's heart in time from another Shadow.

Hifumi: Just so you know, you don't necessarily have to learn from me, you know, Keiko...There are other options you could've done to play online computer instead.

Keiko: I just think seeing someone in person can do so...I don't know the first thing about this, and you're still beating me.

Not good on the first try there, huh?

Hifumi: Okay then...We are having a quick game from twenty seconds per-move...This was all right with you.

Keiko: That's how we're doing this...

Hifumi: And...check!

Already beaten Keiko in seconds.

Hifumi: ...It's checkmate no matter how you look at it. Now, Keiko, please concede?

Keiko: Conceded...? (Wow! She was really good and it took less than five minutes!)

Hifumi: To conceded is an act of admitting that you have lost, with grace. If you aspire to become a shogi player, I recommend that you take your study of the game to heart. Thank you for playing...

So much for a long play of Shogi.

Keiko: I'll try to do better next time! Sorry I messed up.

Soon this made Hifumi think of about something to play again with Keiko at anytime to grown to like her a lot.

Hifumi: Oh, no...It was your first, and...it helped me out a lot today. I don't know why. Well then, that'll be all for today. Keiko, if it's all right with you, may I request another match sometime?

Keiko: You mean it? (I think from saving her heart did a lot to like me on the first day.)

So that was a big yes there.

Hifumi: I feel...a gambler's spirit emanating from you. Which is strange, Keiko. Since your style of play is that of a complete novice...

Keiko: I see...Well, I'll be more than happy to at any time both of us are free then.

Looks like that was a big 'yes' there.

Hifumi: Oh! I see...Yes, you're something else, Keiko, and I don't say that a lot to others. However, I will instruct you under one condition...You become my laying partner so I can research new moves. Is that agreeable?

Keiko: I'll do it.

Morgana: Nice move, Madame Keiko.

Another friend to make and learn the moves from a shogi player expert.

Hifumi: Thank you very much...Well then, it's a deal. I'll teach you how to play, and you'll assist me with my new moves.

Keiko: (I guess I made a deal with Hifumi and making a new friend.)

That she has...

Tayla: You all know what this means, right...? Another take to the present time again for Keiko to tell Sae all about Hifumi next to remember her and on what she does best, to get a young high school type of student girl to aid Keiko and the others on tactical skills on their stealing hearts type of thing. With things for Keiko to do something for Hifumi in return as promised to go so well. Lots more for Sae wonders on how the Phantom Thieves did pull it all off.

Sae: I think that quite advanced strategies are necessary to succeed at that many criminal acts. And yours weren't by the wit of an amateur. Keiko, you had a professional who regularly deals with such tactics...You have an idea on who that is, don't you!?

Going back to the flashback again for Keiko has a slot up open for Hifumi. A friend and a shogi player to have for this type of girl, huh? Another slot of confidant has been open for Hifumi to be one with Keiko here.

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Star Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

Tayla: The Star Arcana # 17 – Hifumi Todo

The Star Arcana is also commonly associated with hope, self-confidence, faith, altruism, luck, generosity, peace and joy.

In game play, the Personas of the Star Arcana commonly excel in Wind or Ice element attacks, but are often vulnerable to fire-based attacks. Personas of the Star Arcana are sometimes astrological figures, but many Star Personas are simply multi-talented figures, or deities with many different spheres of influence.

Characters of the Star Arcana embody their Arcana's traits of hopefulness and joy.

Hifumi: ...OK, let's end it here for today...I shall see you again, if the fates allow. Good night, Keiko.

For her to leave and Keiko and Morgana to do the same thing to head back to Cafe Leblanc with their umbrella out on a rainy night to be careful getting back.

Keiko: Bye, Hifumi.

Morgana: We better head on back too, Madame Keiko, before the rain gets bad. Just in case.

And they do just in time to head to bed next, after they get a text message from Yuuki to ask Keiko if she wants to hang out at a place called Harajuku tomorrow. For Keiko and Morgana too will both be there, to then going to bed right away.

Keiko: (Hanging out tomorrow with my friend Yuuki at Harajuku...Sounds like fun.)

From helping out a friend to be making a new one to aid and changing Hifumi' and her heart, for Keiko does other friends the same thing to have a new day start off again the next morning during Keiko's summer break.


	67. The Sun is also a Star

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 67 - The Sun is also a Star

As it was still night time for a woman 'the one who was harassed by Shido and to force to blame Keiko on everything' was living alone scared to try to have a normal life...All was good, only to get a door knocking in the middle of the night to except to see someone to see.

Woman: Huh...? Oh, it's you.

Just then...it only shows a shadow of someone to have a gun to shoot at the woman to get hit to be a powerful hit. It was enough to kill her, from being shot in cold blood for the killer to leave. Not good! Not only we have mental shutdowns and/or physic breakdowns on people to die by hurting others or themselves, but a murderer in the real world to kill someone that Shido knew. Is it all of his doing?

Year 20xx

Day # 117 - August 8/4th – Thursday

It was a nice day to be another heatwave one for Yuuki, Keiko, and Morgana to be investigating around Harajuku on something from anyone who needed a change of heart in Mementos later to double check. To have lots of people in the area to be out on a Summer week and such to have a good time.

Morgana: So many people out today.

Sure looks like it.

Yuuki: It is crowded today, as I excepted to be. A perfect place for us to start having a look around, Amamiya.

Keiko: It's better to do something than waiting around some more. Let's get to work, Yuuki.

Yuuki: A lot of people are gossiping all over of Phantom Thieves, so I thought we try something fro m here. I'm curious to know what other people think of them. We might even find a bad guy or two...

Seems like a very good idea to try to do.

Keiko: (I think this is a perfect way to do it the more I think about it...) Yeah, that's a good plan for us to hear and see some people this way.

Yuuki: I knew you would agree with me, Amamiya, as you always do. Just you wait, non-believers. This is going to be helpful, I can promise you that.

Before the three can have a look around, someone's calling out to be Ryuji to see Yuuki and Keiko 'with Morgana' to be in the Harajuku place.

Ryuji: Yo, Keiko!

They see him coming up to them.

Keiko: It's Ryuji. Hi.

Yuuki: Oh, Sakamoto.

Morgana: Funny running in to him.

Seems like it, for he wanted to see what's new for the whole Phantom Thief website thing.

Ryuji: Fancy runnin' into you guys at a place like this! And, Mishima, why're you here?

Yuuki: What are you doing here, Sakamoto? Could it be...you're on a real date with Takamaki?

If only that already can happen for those two to go out, well...they will soon since Ryuji seem to notice Ann a lot more than usual 'to have some feelings for Keiko'.

Ryuji: Hell no! Well...I wish...

Keiko: (You can do it, Ryuji. Just keep on trying with Ann.)

It'll happen all in do time, as Ryuji had his real reasons why he was out today 'for deep down he really wants to ask Ann out'.

Ryuji: In case any of you who aren't datin' wanna know...I'm lookin' for workout clothes. Heard they've got a pretty sweet selection here. But some of 'em are dirty...And have a funky smell...

Some places don't have some fresh clothes because of it in certain stores.

Keiko: Careful, those people sell you bad ones.

Yuuki: She's right, Sakamoto. They're probably used...

It was hard for someone like Ryuji to find good gym clothes.

Ryuji: Well, you guys free? Wanna grab a bite?

It would seem that they haven't found nothing from the the area right now, to still do some research and maybe hang out a bit for today to hear something from the whole liking the Phantom Thieves thing.

Yuuki: We haven't found anything yet...What do you think, Amamiya?

Nothing going on for today, so they'll try again later on.

Keiko: I say we go eat and continue to look around again some other time. We just hear people saying that they like their work all over the place.

So they've been hearing so much as other people have been passing by, plus they can't work if they're hungry.

Morgana: It's lunch time!

Yuuki: OK, we can't do much on an empty stomach anyway. What do you guys want to eat? Can we get crepes?

It is a tasty treat to eat.

Ryuji: What are you, a chick?

From there, Ryuji was teasing Yuuki. As they ate and look around the place to hear people saying some good things about the Phantom Thieves or some not saying anything at all. It was all day for Keiko, Morgana, Yuuki, and Ryuji to get a little something for today to do more some other time.

Yuuki: Not bad...We'll try again some other time, Amamiya.

Keiko: Keep me posted please, Yuuki.

It was a nice day 'but hot heatwaves to get it over with', later Keiko and Morgana go to Shinjuku Red-Light District area to aid Chihaya on her fortune telling job once again on others. And they've done well today to keep cool without feeling really hot and sweaty, which is not very fun to be like in the Summer season.

Keiko: A hot day is hard to work.

Chihaya: I'm quite use to it, Keiko-Chan. There's no need to worry about me. Besides, I have a lot to show you today! Look! "Mental Training for Sports"! Oh, and "Building a Successful Business from the Ground Up!" I even have a book about the secret to being a good listener! It was written by a hostess from a club in Ginza. Just picking out which books to bring took me half a day. I have tons more book home though! I've started using these as reference materials for the advice I give to my silents. This way, I an suggest new alternatives instead of leaving them resigned to their fates.

Lots to be going on Chihaya to seem to have a bright smile on her face.

Keiko: You're such a hard worker, Chihaya, good for you.

Besides powers and some goodness to help out people to not sell stones, Chihaya seems to be doing well.

Chihaya: Of course. After all, I need to be able to advise my clients on their future salves! Anyway, what I really want to tell you is that I've arrived at a new fortune-telling philosophy. Anyway, what I really want to tell you is that I've arrived at a new fortune-telling philosophy. Those with strong convictions can, in fact, changed fate. O-Oh, and as for the people I sold Holy Stones to...I've started reading their fortunes free of charge. I'd like to return the money they gave me too, but um...

Keiko: The Holy Stones...Did you use the money on them to buy to save everyone the trouble?

Well, it doesn't look or sound like it to feel down somehow.

Chihaya: W-Well, um...

Keiko: Hey, Chihaya, don't let this scam of the Holy Stones get to you. If you want to stop, then stop selling those while still doing your fortune telling on others.

Nice words for Keiko to tell Chihaya what she should do only.

Chihaya: Yeah, you're right. This means a lot to me for you helping me out a lot, Keiko-Chan.

Keiko: It does help out one another this way.

Just then, someone familiar to Chihaya arrives to see her work name Yokoda.

Yokoda: Am I interrupting?

Seeing this person to Chihaya's surprised to not except to see him again for Keiko and Morgana to watch the whole thing happen...

Chihaya: Yokoda-san?!

Keiko: You know this person, Chihaya?

Looks and sounds like it from there...

Yokoda: It's been a while, Maiden.

Chihaya: U-Um, what are you doing here...?

Yokoda: The chairman asked that I come see how things are going. Hm? And who are you?

For the man to see Chihaya on how she was doing to be working and something about a chairman he's mentioning, and then looking at Keiko.

Keiko: I'm her part-time co-worker and a friend to Chihaya. (I have to try to play it cool.)

And she goes along with it...

Chihaya: What she said. This is my apprentice and friend name Keiko Amamiya, I call her "Keiko-Chan" for short. I haven't actually introduced her to the chairman yet...

Yokoda: ...You're telling me you're so busy you needed to hire an apprentice?

Chihaya: Y-Yes! She's been a wonderful help!

She says things to Yokoda person for him to understand as Keiko and Morgana watch the whole thing happen.

Yokoda: I see. I guess I should have excepted such great foresight from you, Maiden. Now then, I should be going.

Chihaya: Th-Thank you for stopping by...

Once Yokoda leaves the spot, for Chihaya had a lot of explaining to tell Keiko about something from the man who knows this girl a lot.

Keiko: Um...I know it's none of my business, but who was that man?

Chihaya: I'm so sorry about this, Keiko-Chan...I really am. I'm sorry you had to see that...

Keiko: Are you in trouble?

Chihaya: N-No it's nothing serious. A-Anyway. It's a private matter, Keiko-Chan. Nothing you should concern yourself with. W-Wait, are you perhaps...worried about me? Oh, I'm so happy! Honestly! My lucky really improves when you're around, Keiko-Chan! I know! In return, I'll predict your luck whenever you want!

This sure made Chihaya's day to make a deal with Keiko since she cares about her work to become her dear friend.

Keiko: That means a lot there, thanks Chihaya. I'll do it. (I can sense Chihaya's intense motivation...)

And for it be late now to call it a day until the next time the two girls do more fortune telling again.

Chihaya: My, it's already so late! I should close up for today.

Keiko: Okay, we were talking and working hard to let time go by fast. Good night, Chihaya.

Chihaya: Good night to you too, Keiko-Chan.

And from there, the day ends for Keiko and Morgana call it a night to head on back at Cafe Leblanc to go to sleep afterwards for a brand new day to start.

Year 20xx

Day # 118 - August 8/5th – Friday

A nice morning for the two got a text message from Yuuki to change the heart of someone in Mementos to get lots of request to be done of someone insulting people somehow, for it shall be done.

Operation Quest - Who's Been Assaulting People = Target (Taizo Naguri)

And then later, Keiko and Morgana meet up with Yusuke to go see a movie in theaters that was now playing, to spend more time with her friends like this. Seeing a musical type of movie was fun to watch with so much to be going on, as the three left for they've enjoyed it a lot.

Morgana: That was something...

Yusuke: An artistic type of film to enjoy Broadway when they make films like these. Thank you for coming with me, Ms. Keiko.

Fun seeing different type of good films on certain days.

Keiko: Oh, yes. Let's do this, read books, see more art work, and Phantom Thief things too, Yusuke.

Always a good planning on other things they should do, you know? Still a lot of supporters of the Phantom Thieves to be going on the streets so much...Later that night, Keiko and Morgana go see Yuuki to investigate those who are Phantom Thief fans to hear more about it in person by going somewhere together.

Yuuki: Hey, Amamiya. We'll be going to an expensive buffet over in Shibuya. Don't worry about the price though! Come on, follow me!

Morgana: Let's have a look around there with Mishima tonight, Madame Keiko.

As the three arrived to the place to very look busy to sell any types of food this late at night again – from breakfast, lunch, and dinner meals of anyone's choosing. Enough for Keiko and Yuuki to hear around the place on what they think of the Phantom Thieves, as well as get something for them to eat.

Keiko: This place never changes at all. It still looks great to eat here sometimes.

Yuuki: Heheh, today's my treat! Phantom Thieves are all about fancy stuff like this, right? That's why we're here! Oh, and it's just the two of us, so don't be afraid to go all out on however you wish to eat, Amamiya. I know you'll eat well to still have a good time. What do you wanna eat?

For Yuuki to still care for Keiko a lot to still remain friends, it's enough for them to still have a good time tonight 'and some food for Morgana to eat as well'.

Keiko: Maybe some cooked rice with veggies and eggs in it.

Yuuki: Yeah! Sounds too good to eat something so good. By the way, this place is all-you-can-eat, so let's make sure we get our money's worth.

Like this wasn't Keiko or Morgana's first.

Morgana: Well, of course. It's not like we haven't ate here already.

More good news for Yuuki to tell about the Phan-Site.

Yuuki: Anyway, I posted on the Phan-Site that I had connections to you guys. The Phandom really ate that up.

Keiko: Excuse me? (How Yuuki do these things, I don't know myself.)

He laughs to tell Keiko and Morgana to hear the rest that everything was all good.

Yuuki: Don't worry though, Amamiya! I didn't say anything that would point to my real identity.

It sounds like Yuuki is making a donation of some kind to aid others for the Phantom Thieves to give others more courage to make some money for him to have some to spend at the buffet with Keiko and Morgana. That explains everything there...

Keiko: To aid others to raise money for it and some for you, huh? Nicely done, Yuuki.

Morgana: Yeah, not bad.

Yuuki: Eh, I think I'll return the money and thank the Phandom for their generosity. They'll love it! And don't worry, I'm still gathering info on the forum too. I actually have a few solid leads right now.

Some more news about the other people to do in the Metaverse...

Keiko: That's good. Care to tell me more about it, Yuuki?

Yuuki: Everything so far has been close to home, but these next ones are gonna blow your socks off! I'll keep you posted, Amamiya, so leave it to me.

And she and the other members will to have Yuuki to do certain things for them to be great part of the team.

Keiko: Let's go eat for a bit to celebrate.

Yuuki: Yeah! Let's do it with enough money I do have.

With the three enjoying the meals for Yuuki to still aiding the Phantom Thieves, and then Keiko and Morgana headed back to Cafe Leblanc and called it a night get some sleep, to also get a text message from Ann to hang out with her tomorrow. At the new area being the Meiji Shrine – Pray Your Heart Out area to look really nice for a touring place. Sounds like fun to do the next morning...

Year 20xx

Day # 119 - August 8/6th – Saturday

Another nice Summer day to have another annoying heat wave to be outside...For Keiko and Morgana meet up with Ann at the new area of the Meiji Shrine, where people come to walk around to touring, take pictures, and/or go there to pray a lot. A real attraction to do during the nice weather type of thing for people to do sometimes.

Ann: Isn't this place amazing or what, Keiko? Morgana?

Sure looks like it.

Keiko: It's a very nice, Ann. It's pretty.

Morgana: And crowded to be in sometimes.

But it's worth going to a lot, huh?

Ann: Told you so! You know how people will pray before filming movies, so that it'll go smoothly? Should we try praying to the gods, too? It could be about our hard work as the Phantom Thieves and our powerful friendship.

Keiko: Really? Don't get me wrong, Ann, it's fine doing it. Maybe from the enemies we're dealing with, we might have to.

But there was a small problem on Ann's end...

Ann: Oh, but...I don't know how to pray properly. What should I do, Keiko? Maybe I'll ask someone...Excuse me! Can I ask you a question...?

Just then, Keiko and Morgana see someone familiar to them for Ann to ask this person a question to be Tae herself.

Keiko: Huh...? Tae? (Fancy bumping in to her in a place like this.)

Tae: Hmm...What a surprise, seeing you in a place like this.

Keiko: I'm just out with a friend it all, we go to the same school together.

The doctor sees that for seeing Keiko's school uniform to make a whole lot of sense.

Ann: Umm...Is this someone you know, Keiko?

Tae: Don't worry about me. I don't intend to intrude in your friendship type of fun time. And I know how you do the praying here. Shake the bell twice and put in your offering. Then blow twice, clap twice, and bow once again...Wasn't that what you wanted to ask?

Looks like this doctor heard on what Ann asked her on how to pray and such, to remember it well before Tae left.

Keiko: Thanks, Tae. You're not only a good doctor, but you should also be a tour guide.

Making a joke there for Ann sees Tae as a doctor.

Ann: Wait, you're a doctor...?! Well, you really helped us out. Thank you very much.

Tae: It was nothing... See you later, Keiko, for more work if I need you again.

Once she left, Keiko will make sure she'll help out Tae again later as her, Morgana, and Ann do the shrine to be a little fun for them to do the few steps.

Ann: Wait, Keiko, I think I recognize her...

Morgana: That's the doctor who gets us the medicines.

Keiko: Tae Tamika is her name and she helps us out a lot.

It was there that Ann and Ryuji remembers of the two seeing Tae from time to time to get items like medicines to heal and so on.

Ann: Oh, I see...Well, that was really fun doing today, Keiko. Same thing with you too, Morgana. See you both later.

Morgana: Bye, Lady Ann.

After along day at the shrine...As Keiko gets another text message of part time job of full time job from man to change the heart from later in the Mementos.

Operation Quest - Part-time Job, Full-time Hell = Target (Nozomi Odo)

Then later, Keiko plays more Shogi with Hifumi at the church 'that she always plays it at'. Keiko was getting a bit better on how she plays shogi to learn some moves little by little, and almost winning on Keiko's end so far to have Hifumi learn a few new moves too.

Keiko: Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this game. I got to keep on trying.

Hifumi: Very good, Keiko-Chan. It's all about planning before making a move. Do so, aid the others, know when is the good time to move, and then you'll win. If you do those steps little at a time, then you can win in any battle. Remember it well.

Wow...A good word of advice for Hifumi to tell Keiko about to remember it well, to do something like it in battle some other time later for another target to go after all.

Keiko: (Think carefully before making a move...) I'll remember that the next time I play. (And the next time we battle in the Metaverse and/or Mementos again.)

Hifumi: I know you will. Vanguard of my Togo Kingdom...go forth to the front lines! Trample upon them all! You think to protect yourself with that paltry defense, Keiko? Hahaha...It's useless! Awaken, dragon! Let your shadowy hellfire consume them all! Dark Inferno Rock!

Dramatic there when playing, isn't she? For Keiko tries to make another move.

Keiko: I moved.

Hifumi: Can you hear them? The wailing of dying soldiers, echoing throughout the battlefield...With a incompetent king, a soldier cannot show his true bravery. Time for you to suffer!

She makes her move next to beat Keiko in shogi once again 'for being too good'.

Keiko: Hifumi's good.

Morgana: More like way too good!

Hifumi: At last, everything is in place...My right hand trembles as I release my full power! I summon forth the forbidden move that shall bring your end...Ultimate Excalibur Attack! ...Check.

Yeah, a bit too overboard for Hifumi enjoy the game, but she acts different when she plays against anyone like Keiko was.

Keiko: Ah, good game...?

Hifumi: Ah, I did it again...Sorry, Keiko.

Keiko: Sorry about what?

A lot for Hifumi to talk about.

Hifumi: It's a embarrassing habit I have. During a match, I, um...I tend to get very aggressive. It's as if I assume the role of a queen of a kingdom...

Keiko: Really? That's interesting.

Must be a gift Hifumi has, for her to do her best to have so much fun.

Hifumi: I-It is...? ...You're a strange one, indeed. My father had me do image training exercises when I was younger, to help me learn the rules...I gradually began to view the shogi board as if it were my own kingdom...I had fun coming up with stories and strategies for my, um, subjects...However...I've heard that people make fun of me on the internet.

Keiko: But there's nothing wrong with it. I'm born with a special gift to sense things out, and you can play shogi so good in your own way.

Hifumi: People think I'm weird, or that I'm an otaku, or that I'm just crazy...I mean, I can't blame them...Certainly, I think I'm weird too.

Keiko: Then you don't have to worry about it, Hifumi. Just be yourself.

A good point for Hifumi to be more open minded than to feel so down all the time.

Hifumi: Your positive is...a welcome relief. I may be able to learn more from our matches than I thought.

Keiko: Ah, it was nothing...I'm just want to help out people in need. (It's who I am. I think Hifumi will be just fine little by little.)

Just play shogi for fun to my and Keiko's point of view.

Hifumi: By the way, do you read some magazine? I'm in some magazine covers.

Keiko: You are? (She's like Ann is.)

But she doesn't enjoy doing so at all.

Hifumi: Yes.

Keiko: But you don't like it?

Seems like it at all.

Hifumi: You're quite perceptive...I thought you'd be surprised if you saw it on the newsstand, so I wanted to let you know beforehand. In all honestly, I'm very reluctant to do it...But...Maybe if I can draw more attention to shogi, maybe the sport will become more popular...at least, that's how I'm justifying it to myself...I have an interview scheduled for tonight as well, so let's call it a night then, Keiko-Chan, good night.

Keiko: You too. Good night, Hifumi.

After that, Hifumi leaves as Keiko and Morgana do the same thing to call it a night to get some sleep.

Year 20xx

Day # 120 - August 8/7th – Sunday

Lots of wait to be going around of Phantom Thieves have stopped Medjed yet or not, who knows...for the waiting still continues to also wait for Futaba Sakura to wake up real soon while Akechi learns about some murder that just happened to have him really worried of the mental shutdowns to the Metaverse for reasons why it'll never stopped, if no one doesn't know what was really going on. Lots to tell Keiko about later and the news to learn so much about. A few hours later...After Keiko ate something that Sojiro made for her, she goes to help out with Makoto on more paper work from the upcoming school year of the student council president that'll be happening once Summer Break's all over.

Keiko: We're here!

Makoto: Hi, Keiko-Chan. And you too, Morgana. Guess what I've learned...Apparently Eiko has started dating a host from a club near her work. I guess he, um...hit on her one day after her shift, and that was that. Since then, he's the only thing she'll talk about. She even sent me a picture of their date at Destinyland.

Keiko: Really...? Then he sounds suspicious.

Sure sounds like it. Seeing a person from a teenage girl to work at to be love at first sight? I don't think so.

Makoto: ...You think so as well? For now it seems he hasn't forced her to spend any money at his club, but I'm still nervous...Beyond that, he calls her his "princess" and constantly tells her how special she is. It makes me sick to my stomach. Not like you and Akechi-san calling you his princess.

Nope, their love was much stronger.

Keiko: You can say that again. (Akechi-Cun and me have our love to keep us going.)

Makoto: But get this. Eiko refuses to listen to me. She said the idea that all hosts are bad people is outdated...She even said she was shocked to be getting advice from someone who would "totally flunk a test about love." Tests about love aren't a thing though...and even if they were, I most certainly wouldn't flunk them!

Unlike Ryuji and Ann, Keiko and Akechi, and of course Makoto and Yusuke. Their love is real. While Eiko with another guy out of nowhere, that was a bit wrong. Wouldn't you guys say?

Keiko: Ah, yeah...

This kind of makes Makoto mad just thinking about it.

Makoto: S-Sorry about that, Keiko-Chan. I'm probably just being biased towards him. I mean, I don't have any proof that he untrustworthy...But that's why I want to meet him and find out for myself what kind of person he really is. And...if it's not too much to ask, I'd like you to accompany me on this excursion as well.

Keiko: For a friend like you, Makoto, sure. We'll see how Eiko feels. I tell her about Akechi me to have a boyfriend, a real one.

Sounds promising...

Morgana: Love is a beautiful thing! Like me and Lady Ann...

Makoto: Right...That's a good idea, please do so. But if I did have a boyfriend...Maybe me and Yusuke real soon, Eiko might be more inclined to listen to me and you since you and Akechi-san are dating.

Keiko: Then let's do our best.

Then it's a date...type of plan to help out someone.

Makoto: Thank you! You're a tremendous help. I'm glad you agreed to this, it'll be hard to go by myself...I hope Eiko's doing well with her so call boyfriend. But just in case, I'll try looking for some info on that host. Anyways, could you two help me with the student council work real quick before calling it a day please? Just one more thing to do.

And they do so to make it quick for Keiko and Morgana organize on some of the thing s to save Makoto the trouble.

Keiko: All set on this end, Makoto.

Morgana: Same here, Makoto, on this side!

From Keiko bringing some things around and Morgana helping out again, Makoto was happy to have some help to be happening.

Makoto: Thanks, you two. I'll leave the radio on while we finish working.

As some music was playing on the radio as Keiko, Makoto, and Morgana were finishing working around the high school...the news about the murder from a fee days ago is being announce to talk about it.

News Reporter: [This just in! We interrupt this program radio station with some breaking news bulletin! About four days ago, a very important business woman who own a normal company was found murder at her apartment to be killed by being hot at to the head. Only the door was open to have either a break in or someone closes to her to not steal anything, only to have the corpse and blood all over. It was hard for others didn't see or hear anyone else coming back but gunshots until someone from there did discover the body to report to the police just earlier this morning. Some people may believe it has something to do with the mental shutdowns, still unknown about it just yet. Or is it another even to be a crime for another victim's heart to change real soon by the Phantom Thieves themselves? Stay tune for more updates to this event once we learn more about as soon as possible.]

Well, this wasn't good for Keiko felt like she knew who the woman was to see the dead body on TV news channel with Sojiro this morning.

Morgana: The mental shutdowns has been getting from bad to worse...This doesn't look good, does it, Madame Keiko?

For Keiko to listen in quietly to the news on the radio had Morgana and Makoto to worry about her.

Makoto: I think this isn't something to look in to, Keiko-Chan. Ah, Keiko-Chan? Hello? Keiko-Chan? Are you in there?

Then seeing the rest on TV for the other two now know about it to have Keiko freak out to slam her hands on a table in anger.

Keiko: DAMMIT! (For someone I tried to saved who was force to blame me, but she didn't have to die this way...!)

No she didn't...to keep this part in mind for Makoto to text Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke about it for Morgana and Keiko to do the same thing, this was not good 'and this was not Medjed's doing'. Later that day for Keiko 'with Morgana keeping his eyes on her', had to help out Yoshi to make another speech. Then later, Keiko, Yoshi, and Morgana meet up with someone near the back alley where the train passes by.

Morgana: He's talking to this Matsushita guy again?

Keiko: Let just hope it'll go well between him and Yoshi than later time.

Yeah, let's hope it doesn't happen at all.

Yoshi: What did you ask me here to discuss?

Matsushita: ...I heard you met with Kuramoto's grandson.

Well, someone was on to something on the politic things.

Yoshi: You have your ears to the ground, huh? And to think that he's the candidate the party is backing to ruin my chances of winning...

Matsushita: I'll be completely straight with you, since I already asked you to be my right-hand man. We're currently fighting the Kuramoto group.

Oh...that doesn't sound good at all.

Yoshi: You're fighting with Mr. Kuramoto?!

Matsushita: I have ambitions of my own, you know. I owe him for all he did for me, but I don't want him to have influence over me forever. All the more, now that he's secretly working with Diet members from other parties. I know he asked you to join his group, but I think you should his offer.

This was very troublesome here...

Yoshi: ...

Matsushita: They want to keep you on a leash, so you won't reveal any damaging information. The real culprit of the expense misappropriation case you were blamed for...is old man Kuramoto.

Oh, really? Now it's getting really bad for Yoshi to hear the bad news.

Keiko: This is bad.

Yoshi: What did you say...?!

But how did it happen.

Matsushita: I searched through the party's off-the-record accounts from 20 years ago. There's no doubt. Can you still forgive him? He led you into the political world and kicked you out in the worst way!

Yoshi: But why...?

Matsushita: Seems he bought his popularity, and as a result, he was having some serious financial trouble.

There has to be another way to solve this problem. Sorry, I don't know all about these things to try explaining the best I can.

Yoshi: It sounds as if you're saying that this is my opportunity to clear my name...And so you need an answer from me on whether or not I'll be your right-hand man, yes?

Matsushita: His own grandson has already tried to persuade you. Therefore, I can't wait any longer. If you join me, you can accuse Kuramoto of his crime. You can clear your name and put No-Good Tora behind you. This is your best and last chance!

So choose the other side by force or don't to be called by 'No-Good Tora' forever. What will Yoshi choose?

Yoshi: Join with Matsushita and take my revenge against Mr. Kuramoto, but drop out of the election...

Nothing when it comes to Keiko to help out this friendly adult like him.

Keiko: Oh, come on. That's a difficult decision to make. Yoshi, please choose wisely. That's all I could say.

Ah, a wise choice there. For Yoshi has decided for himself with a little help from Keiko's support.

Yoshi: Yes, Keiko, to say the least...Matsushita. I appreciate the offer, but I must refuse.

Matsushita: You have no conceivable REASON to refuse!

Nicely done!

Yoshi: My goal is to become a member of the Diet, not a right-hand man. I will not east aside my beliefs. On that I stand firm.

Matsushita: This information would be the deciding factor in taking down Kuramoto...

He still won't do it to make the right choice.

Yoshi: I'm sorry.

Matsushita: Don't worry about it. I was simply offering you a deal. I assumed you might decline it...Very well. Please forget it. I apologize for bringing it up so suddenly. I'll talk to the party and provide support for your next speech about the Phantom Thieves.

Looks like Matsushita finally gets it to believe in Yoshi to do better this time.

Keiko: Well, this is new!

Yoshi: Why are you doing this?

Yeah, why was he? We still don't know yet.

I don't want a debate about the Phantom Thieves. I simply want to draw attention to them.

Matsushita: I don't want a debate about the Phantom Thieves. I simply want to draw attention to them. And you can assert your innocence there, on a grand stage. To be frank, I'll be happy as long as the Kuramoto group's influence diminishes. Amamiya-san...Don't speak a word of this to anyone, for both our sakes. Very well then.

And then talking with someone about it to be against the whole thing, of a Diet member Matsushita again. Bummer...Still, life can't always be fair on other things. Once he left, this made Yoshi feel a bit better for Matsushita to finally come around.

Yoshi: It feels like I'm caught in the crossfire of a political conspiracy. My friend is trying to make advantage of me, while my former monitor is trying to win me over. To achieve my dream, I have to set aside my beliefs. What should I do, Keiko?

Well, this will be hard to answer, for Keiko tries to say something about it.

Keiko: If I were you, Yoshi, just stick to your own benefits in any way you want. (And with any luck, we can get somewhere for him to try to win.)

Yoshi: You're right. Betraying myself means betraying my supporters. Which also means betraying you. But of course I won't to you or others who support from my speech. For some reason, just thinking with yo always helps me make up my mind. It's as if my heart is being manipulated. Perhaps...If the Phantom Thieves truly do exist...then I'm sure they're very much like you.

Keiko: Excuse me?!

Trying to let it out, Yoshi finishes saying something to Keiko about the Phantom Thieves. Almost jumping the gun there.

Yoshi: For some reason you stood by me, No-Good Tora, who didn't have any supporters. I've been thinking about this for a while, actually. Keiko, you must've experienced cruelty and injustice in this life. I can tell by the look in your eyes.

For Keiko to have some trouble even before she moved to Yongen-Jaya to be in Shujin school, it was a hard life to still be a good person that she always have been.

Keiko: Really, Yoshi? Oh, I never knew... (Good, he doesn't know. I almost thought he did.)

Yoshi: And that's why I sense your decide to help the weak. And the strength to stand up to the hecklers, to Matsushita, and the Kuramoto's grandson. You're no ordinary high school student. Even I know that much. Would you care to...talk about it?

Keiko: Well, that's easy. Now what if you're right? Just saying...

Yeah, let's see what Yoshi feels about it if he is right. Wink, wink.

Yoshi: ...It was just a joke. Haha, sorry. I crossed the line there. I've always lacked restraint in these situations...See what I did there, Keiko? I relieved the tension by making fun of myself. Think of it as an advanced technique for winning people over. One family of a grandson against his own grandfather.

However, just because it happens from one family against other government things, that doesn't mean the family still love on another to have a thing – 'may the best man win'.

Keiko: There's nothing we can't do there, Yoshi. It's something for family to talk about, while we just go on with our daily lives. Whatever happens, it happens I guess...

Yoshi: Yes, I believe you might be right about it, Keiko. Yes...Family against another group is something they need to work out on. And whoever does win, is the winner. Sorry...Am I saying it right?

Sounds like it to just keep on going.

Keiko: Yeah, that should be fine, Yoshi.

A good way to prove to yourself that you can try even harder.

Yoshi: All right then...Well, I'll at least make good use of Matsushita's help setting up my next speech. I feel like I'll be able to fully express my beliefs if you're there with me. We can discuss it again at the speech. Have a good night, Keiko.

Keiko: Let's call it a night until next time you text me. (I hope we can talk about stopping a murderer...Must've be Fallen One and Queen Lilith's doing.)

Maybe, but for now...it was time to end another day for Keiko and Morgana headed on back to the cafe to get some sleep.

Year 20xx

Day # 121 - August 8/8th – Monday

With Keiko and Ann shopping for a bit, the two girls go to the gym that Ryuji goes to 'while Morgana waited around to walk in town for a while'.

Keiko: This is a great idea.

Also for Ann and Ryuji to get much closer of their love too.

Ann: Thanks for helping me out, Ryuji. Well both you and Keiko.

Morgana: And me too as your supporter!

He said that to poking his head out of Keiko's bag to have Ann smiling.

Ann: Yes. You too, Morgana.

Ryuji: Yeah, I'm glad to help out, Ann. You look fine as ever...In a good way! Both me and Keiko've actually already been to this gym. It's pretty sweet, huh Ann? Not too many people gettin' in your way. Anyways, uh...what're you tryin' to do here?

A lot to be explained for Ryuji to fully understand. For Ann will get into good shape more and more.

Ann: I want to slim down!

Ryuji: Huh. You tried joggin'?

Keiko: Ryuji, there's a lot for us girls to do to stay into good shape.

A whole lot more as the guys do something different to also stay in shape as well.

Ann: She's right! Aerobics alone aren't enough! I want to tone up too, so I need to start lifting weights. Plus my shoulders are dropping, I wanna make my biceps leaner, and I need to straighten my back out! Obviously I want to cut down on my waist size too...and firm up my butt and calves!

See? Lots to do for Ann and for Ryuji and Keiko to already get it.

Keiko: See what I mean? Ann here has some real guts to do this with us.

Ann: Mm-hm! I'm a guts demons who doesn't give up!

This has Ryuji still lost.

Ryuji: Uh, what the hell's that even supposed to mean...? Anyways, motivation's good n' all, but you're not gonna be able to move tomorrow if you do all that shit.

Ann: Then you come up with a training regimen for me.

Ryuji: Ugh, you're such a pain.

Aw, young love for these guys to have Keiko happy seeing them getting much closer.

Ann: If you do that for me, Ryuji, then I'll go on a date with you as a reward!

He meant blushing a lot to not admit it to Ann on how Ryuji really feels for her. Ouch.

Ryuji: Eff that...Look, Ann, just be yourself. Quit thinkin' you're some sexy character in an Anime. It's sad watchin' you like this when you act. It sucks. You're fine the way you really are...

Close enough to have Ann smiling for Ryuji really meant it.

Ann: What?! (He really does care about me!)

Ryuji: First off, one of them sexy characters'd never come to the gym in their PE uniform.

Ann: How am I supposed to know that?! I've never even been to the gym before today!

Soon Ann gets a text message from her work to look at her phone.

Keiko: Your model agents, Ann?

Ann: Oh, yeah it is. It's my agency! Hi! Oh, yes. Definitely.. Even a smaller article would be great! Huh...? It feel through? Yeah...Uh, I guess that's OK...Mm-hm...

She hangs up to be not good news at all.

Keiko: Ann...? Whatever happened, it didn't look good for you.

Ann: Yeah...I was supposed to be in two magazines the month after next, but apparently one canceled on me. It was a black-and-white shoot, so they said I wouldn't stand out. It sounded like fun though. It was about the everyday life of models...

Say something, Ryuji, to cheer your Ann up.

Ryuji: Guess you just gotta find somewhere you do stand out then.

Close enough...

Keiko: (He is trying to say the least for her.)

Ann: Huh...There has to be somewhere my vibrant charm will shine, right?!

Keiko: What Ryuji just said, Ann, there's no doubt about it. You'll do well like you always do.

True, Ann will make it to the top as a model little by little.

Ann: Yeah!

Ryuji: Uh, where...?

Keiko: Anywhere?

Then Ryuji says something speaking of magazines.

Ryuji: Hey, speakin' of magazines, there was a real pretty girl in that one you said you were starrin' in. She's got this innocent vibe, but she's sexy too. Now that's what real charm looks like to me...For me to say about it from other guys' point of view!

We know, Ryuji was just saying about Mika's looks to still care about Keiko and Ann 'to most with her'.

Ann: ...Were there photos of me too?

Ryuji: Of course.

Ann: ...And did she have long, brown hair?

Ryuji: That's the one! You know her?

Ann: ...Hey, you dick! Urghhh, of all the girls to be talking about to be Mika of all people! I'm so pissed!

Now he's done it.

Keiko and Morgana: Nice going, Ryuji!

Ryuji: Ah, I wanted to know who the girl was is all! I'm not into her! Your hot bod is something else and nothing compare to...Mika's. That's her name, right?

Did his words work for Ann to understand what Ryuji was saying?

Ann: Why...! Thanks, Ryuji. Now that was the right choice to say about me. OK! Come on, which machine are we using first? I'm gonna break it with a good work out!

Good, she seems to be fine now. And so, Keiko, Ryuji, and Ann get to working out a lot. For the three hang out to do some treadmill running, weight lifting, and other things to stay in shape.

Ann: *pant* My body...hurts...

She'll get use to it.

Keiko: You'll get use to it.

Ann: You're right, Keiko. And for some reason...I feel...satisfied...

Ryuji: That's what workin' hard feels like. Not bad, huh?

He seems to be pleased on how hard of a work out Ann did.

Ann: Yeah, that was actually...pretty fun. I think it was because the two of you were here with me. I had to prove I was working extra hard.

To getting back up to still feel find afterwards.

Ryuji: It's simple stuff like that that'll help you keep pushin'.

Keiko: Good advice, Ryuji. (To also tell Ann some nice things to look fine just the way she is, with some work out.)

Yeah, there we go.

Ann: Dammit, I wish I had thought of that...

Ryuji: Uh, this ain't a competition.

Keiko: Yeah, we're just getting stronger to staying in shape is all.

And while they were working out, they asked Keiko about the whole event on what Makoto said from the woman who got killed that Keiko remembers from her only; so she tells them all about it from aiding her for Keiko stopped Shido to fight back to slightly move aside to make up a lie to get Keiko arrested...Because of this, Shido force the lady to lie and now she ended up dead.

Ryuji: For real?! That same girl who was force to blame you for gettin' into trouble was found murder-?

Both Ann and Keiko places their hands on Ryuji's mouth to not say it so loud.

Keiko: Shh...! Ryuji, please. It did happen somehow from the mental shutdowns caused in the Metaverse to hurt others in the real world. It has to be the case.

Ann: Ryuji, sometimes you can be so loud and annoying...

Ryuji: Shaddup! Sorry, got it? This sounds really bad if that part's true. We might hafta take care of it once we wait for Futaba to wake up to stop Medjed first.

Keiko: Good idea. Let's do that once it does happen, one step at a time. (Whoever this murderer is and the master mind to the other two, we have to stop them all.)

As they can continue to work out, as Ryuji sees how far Ann was doing well to push herself further and further.

Ryuji: Good thinkin', Keiko.

Nice comment there to make Ann blush when Ryuji said something nice, allowing Keiko to let them have their time together and works out on another thing further from the room.

Ann: Thanks, Ryuji, I'm going all out for my modeling career to stay in shape and work out some. Got a call today for my next model shooting later on. I can't wait!

Just then, Ryuji gets a text message on his cell phone to check it out.

Keiko: What's on your phone, Ryuji?

Something surprising from the sound of Ryuji's reaction...

Ryuji: Crap, for real? Mom forgot to buy stuff for dinner, so I guess I gotta head home now. Gotta go now. Ann, keep at it and be careful. And same with you too, Keiko. Seeya, guys.

That's it...? OK then.

Keiko: He sure cares about his mother a lot, huh?

Ann: He does. Ryuji just can't say no when his moo needs help, huh. Or to any of us girls, even for me too...

Yeah, and with Ryuji and Ann getting closer of their love.

Keiko: He's a caring guy deep down to try to say the right words or cares deep down.

Ann: And even when growing up, my parents too were super busy. They always told me I was strong, that I'd be fine on my own. I was free...but I was lonely. I'd make friends, but we moved a lot...and every time, I had to start all over again. I actually got used to the loneliness...But that all changed once I met Shiho...The world seemed so hopeful...

Keiko: It's good to have some one you love, family, and friends. So, how Shiho doing?

She seems to be doing fine for Ann to see Shiho from time to time.

Ann: I heard her rehab is going well...She's going to be officially transferring schools soon too...I need to show her that I'm working hard...and that she doesn't need to worry so much about me.

Keiko: All right, Ann! She'll be so happy to hear that!

That Shiho will once An tells her friend.

Ann: Right, Keiko. She needs to see how much I've learned from her...!

Keiko: It'll all work out. (I can sense a strong resolve from Ann...)

From friendship for the two girls and love for Ann and Ryuji was growing stronger and stronger, and soon for Shiho to be out of the hospital later to feel free again.

Ann: Come on, Keiko. Let's head on home...I might have trouble moving though. My legs are killing me.

Keiko: I got you.

A lot to help each other out to feel sore but in good shape.

Ann: Thanks again. Well, see you later. You too, Morgana.

Once the two were finished working out to going home too, Keiko shows to meet up with Morgana again to meet up with Yuuki about something to talk about to go out to eat somewhere small that he wanted to say.

Yuuki: So, Amamiya, how go the activities? Actually, I already know! The Phan-Site has been crazy busy thanks to you guys. This book here is all about the latest security techniques, and this is, um...a model gun.

Wait, a model gun? Still...I don't think bringing one to not be real at a restaurant was a bad idea to do.

Keiko: A model gun-? Yuuki, please don't show it off in public...!

Yuuki: Sorry! It cost me a lot of money...

Keiko: Yeah, so why was it so expensive?

Hard to say it and not showing the model gun in front of anyone else to see.

Yuuki: Well, it's basically impossible to find through normal methods. I heard they had to completely halt production because people kept mistaking it for a real gun. It was suggested to me by this military buff from the Phandom. I figured I could use a bit of security, since I'm the sole admin of the whole Phan-Site. I mean, you guys are getting really popular. There's been a lot more info on the forum lately too…Some of the stuff up there is pretty scary…so it seemed like I might need a little protection.

Was this even wise at all?

Keiko: If you say so, Yuuki...That's a good idea and all. But more careful next time.

Yuuki: Lesson learned, got it, Amamiya. I may just be your background supporter who thinks you're cute in a good way, but I need to be able to protect myself. Besides, I'm the kinda guy who goes the whole nine yards once he decided to do something. But as I was saying, we've had a pretty massive influx of new posts on the forum lately. One of them seems particularly worthwhile. It's bigger than anything we've done so far…But if we want to really make the Phantom Thieves famous, we'll need to go after some flashier targets.

From Yuuki trying his hardest to help out the Phantom Thieves, he means well for Keiko to believe in him.

Keiko: Good point there.

Yuuki: So leave this to me though. I'll get all the info we need, even if I have to put myself in danger to do it!

Keiko: OK then.

Yuuki: Yeah! By the way, um…do I look any different toy you, Amamiya?

Keiko: Come again...?

What brought this part up all of a sudden?

Yuuki: People keep telling me it seems like I've changed recently. I guess I can't hide my newfound confidence, huh? My true worth will finally-

And then, someone knows Yuuki at the place to call out to him.

?: Well, well, well! If it isn't Mishima!

He wasn't happy see Akiyama and how two other friends with him for the Keiko and Morgana to see this.

Yuuki: Akiyama-kun...

Keiko: Who?

They better not be bullies...

Akiyama: Long time no see, zero.

Unfortunately, they were and they were picking on poor Yuuki.

Morgana: This doesn't look good.

Akiyama: Y'know, we've been sitting just over there the whole time, but we didn't even notice you sitting there!

Other Boy: You're exactly the same as you were in middle school, Mishima.

Third Boy: Yeah. Once a zero, always a zero.

With this going on, Yuuki tries to ignore it all.

Yuuki: Y-Yeah, haha...

Akiyama: You haven't change your cell phone number, didn't you?

So why are they still picking on Yuuki today as they did with him from middle school a while back? This seems unfair for him.

Yuuki: Huh? N-No, I haven't...

Akiyama: Then why didn't you come to our hangout! All our ex-classmates were there, y'know! Oh, wait...Nobody even remembered you exist! Can't invite a guy you can't remember, right?

Now things were getting worse.

Yuuki: R-Right, ahaha...

And from there, Akiyama and his two pals just walks away from Yuuki to leave him be until next time. Keiko would've done or say something about it, but this wasn't the place to do it in.

Akiyama: C'mon guys, let's go.

After they leave the place, Keiko looks at Yuuki to check on him.

Keiko: Old bullies or yours? You going to be okay, Yuuki?

Yuuki: Amamiya...! It's not what it looks like...OK? You know that one guy in every class who ends up being the butt of all jokes? That guy was me...But I've changed now. I can help you. I can help out the Phantom Thieves. I'm not going to be a boring guy anymore...Sorry about that.

Better than nothing and for Yuuki no to get bullied a lot from Suguru's doings anymore.

Keiko: It's cool, Yuuki, good for you. And you've changed for many good reasons why, a lot of them.

Yuuki: Thanks! Anyways, it's getting late. We better head on home now. At least...can I get a friendly hug?

She allows Yuuki and Keiko herself to hug it out to be very close friends to then be going back to their own homes next.

Keiko: You take care, Yuuki. Don't let those jerks get the best out of you.

Yuuki: I'll be good, Amamiya! Good night! (Wow! What a woman...!)

Another day to end like this, huh? Keiko and Morgana return to Cafe Leblanc to get ready for bed and such to sleep through the rest of the night.

Year 20xx

Day # 122 - August 8/9th – Tuesday

Another heatwave time of another morning for Keiko was feeling fine to wait to do something as she, with Morgana, and Makoto to be walking together from the Shujin Academy school building to talk about the other targets to find 'with Yuuki's help' from the few murders to be going on as they take a train ride to Shinjuku Red-light District area.

Makoto: Hey, Keiko. Listen...We'll get everything sorted out after we stop Medjed and do more requests in the Mementos to train some more. I wouldn't worry about it.

She does have a very good point there, all they can do still is wait a bit longer for Futaba to come around.

Keiko: And we will...I know, Makoto, thanks.

Morgana: We'll have a meeting to talk more about it later.

Until then, the wait still continues around the month of July...After Makoto and Keiko talk, and then for Keiko and Morgana to help out a few people on a sunny 'but too hot' of a day with Chihaya on more of her fortune reading. And more to read about Keiko on what she was sensing for them to be the same of their powers, two the same but each were a little different.

Chihaya: Oh! Keiko-Chan. Before you go, I have something I must tell you. I felt something just now. I sense from two bad people want to hurt you, your boyfriend, and your friends...I don't know why, but they really have it out on you. Only by having a strong will and the power of love with your friends too can stop something that can break the bonds of your humanity. Sorry, but that's all I know how you can do it.

I think Keiko will remember those words from Chihaya to keep in mind to stop Fallen One, Queen Lilith, and the other company group who murder the woman and Wakaba.

Keiko: (She senses the same bad feeling like I am too.) Really, Chihaya. If that's the case, I'll take your word for it. Anything to get out of something very dangerous and all. Thanks.

Chihaya: What are friends for? I'll see you again when I need more work done. Take care.

A nice way to have a little warning of good words to remember by. Thanks for that, Chihaya. Keiko then raise more money to make other plants go on sale to aid Hanasaki out to be very good at it to make lots of sales go on fast in the mall area for Keiko to do a very fine job with, and for Morgana to watch her work. After a long day for Keiko to do one more thing around the cafe area once she finish aiding Sojiro at the place to clean up; next for her and Morgana to use the bath house to showering 'for the free place to use it in', for them to freshen up before heading back to lock up and go to sleep after a very long day they both had.

Morgana: Ah...I love nice baths to go in to feel good, even in hot weathers.

Keiko: It is nice. Once we're clean up next, Morgana, let's head on back for me to spend more time with my Akechi-Cun to come by tonight.

And they do just that to get back to Cafe Leblanc in time.

Morgana: For doing our job as Phantom Thieves, you never want to miss on your love life. Lady Ann...Come on, Madame Keiko, we better get going before this place closes up.

Not bad to spend the rest of the night to use a bath house from working, hanging out with friends, to aiding others, working a little, and showering at a bathhouse next...And let's not forget about more time with Keiko and Akechi as Morgana finds a place to sleep, will he also tell Keiko that the woman's death might have to do with anything with the two Shadow nightmares from their dreams? Probably so. More of their time in the next chapter/episode. And near the alley way of the area of Keiko's home area had Junko to be spying on someone from within the shadows. Huh? Was she watching on Keiko and Morgana just now? What was going on there? She did look serious to be on their side from the looks of it. Hmm...


	68. Ryuji and Ann's Romance

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 68 - Ryuji and Ann's Romance

As Keiko and Morgana get some sleep 'well Morgana is', while Keiko and Akechi spend some time together making out and watching TV together to have their love time all throughout the entire night.

Akechi: It's nice to spend a lot of time like this, Princess. You. Me. In the bed. Kissing. Hugging. And having the time of our lives.

Keiko: It is nice for you and I to do this a lot, Akechi-Cun. Our love is strong...

Seeing the news about some people who were found murder, even the one being the woman who was recently killed.

Akechi: Is there something on your mind?

Keiko: What do you mean?

Akechi: From this one who was found murder from her apartment...this woman. Is like you knew her from somewhere...

Pointing the woman from the TV screen of the picture being shown for Akechi could tell that something was on Keiko's mind to make sure she was feeling well.

Keiko: (Me and my worries...) Yeah, about her. I don't think I told you much about my past yet.

Akechi: About you coming here to live and transfer to a different school on police probation? What made up end up this way?

Keiko: I'll tell you then. (I might as well since Akechi has told me about himself first, so it would be fair with me to do the same thing next.)

And so, she tells Akechi the whole thing. From Keiko on her way home from school to do something until night time to see a woman being harassed for Keiko to try to save her, after she was touched to shove Shido aside to being stopped. To fake that Keiko made him fall, trip, bleed out, and get hurt to have her arrested for nothing. Of course Keiko doesn't know Shido's name and and the rest about him right now, Akechi felt upset on what made his girlfriend end up this way.

Akechi: My God...! That bastard has the nerve to make her and then you...I'm so sorry about this, Keiko.

Hugging his girlfriend to make Keiko feel better about it.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...If only I knew who he was, I could've say something for that woman to stand up for herself but now she's dead.

Akechi: Princess, listen to me. It's not your fault.

Keiko: But-!

Akechi: Listen. Whoever this man is, we'll find him the police and myself will do everything we can to have him to not do it anymore once he's caught to find prove of his murder spree and those other two Shadows with the Phantom Thieves' help. So as I told you already, it is not your fault. Whatever's going on with the real mental shutdowns, I will put a stop to this and Sae-san will see to it in court next.

All this to solving a bit of something for Akechi doesn't give up until some problems were solved, Keiko felt something to believe in her boyfriend more and more for his support on a woman he has fallen in love with.

Keiko: (I guess Akechi puts it like he said very well, maybe there's some problems to be solved for some people to deal with besides the rest of us.) Yeah, Akechi-Cun. You do make a very good point. I won't worry so much.

A sweet way to solve one problem to take care of the problems later.

Akechi: That's my girl...Now come here.

Now they were playing around to be laughing for Akechi tickling Keiko.

Keiko: Ah! Akechi! Stop it!

Akechi: You're laughing...I know you are.

The two were having fun to be on the bed to then Keiko and Akechi make out afterwards to feel better all night long.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun.

Akechi: You're so beautiful, my Princess. I'll always be there for you.

A good time to then sleeping by each other side until the sun rises up for a brand new day to begin.

Year 20xx

Day # 123 - August 8/10th – Wednesday

The day goes by for Keiko and Morgana go to Shibuya Underground Mall to do some shopping a little with Ann, and a lot more at Harajuku area at Takenoko Street to do a few more clothes for Ann and Keiko to try out random ones together 'as Morgana was loving every moment that Ann was dressing up' to get some they like to wear during the summer time.

Ann: Looking good, Keiko!

Keiko: You too, Ann. I like these clothes for us to get. Isn't that right, Morgana? Ah, Morgana...?

He was just staring Ann non-stop...

Morgana: Lady Ann...Pretty...

He was out of it.

Ann: Is he okay?

Keiko: Must be the heatwaves to be getting to his dark fur coat. (Again, Morgana, I don't think you and Ann make a couple. Sorry.)

More to see and do besides shopping some nice clothes 'a lot on Ann's end' to see walking around some more for more girl time. Keiko and Ann 'along with Morgana' have a fun time.

Ann: Look, Keiko! There's a shop I like around here, so I come pretty often...But all the people are such a pain...What gives them the right to be here?! Anyway, let's get through quickly so we don't get caught by the sale-people!

Keiko: Then follow me.

Getting out of the big crowd filled with people to checking out a few other clothes stores, no luck on some for Ann to find what she wanted to get for today.

Ann: They were sold out of the clothes I wanted...

Keiko: Yeah, sorry, Ann. Sometimes it runs out of things for today.

Ann: No worries, it happens. In any case, there are so many different types of people here. It's fun just watching them. People might think I'm weird they see me staring at them alone...But I'm sure it's fine as long as I'm with you, Keiko. Girl time to get out on days like this.

Keiko: Yeah, us friends.

They high five each other.

Ann: I'm glad you're here. Being by myself in a crowd just makes me feel even lonelier...I mean, things are half as fun if you don't have anyone to share that fun with, right, Keiko?

Morgana: It's good to have friends.

No one should ever be alone without family, friends, and someone you're in love with.

Ann: I wonder what all these people are thinking about right now...Some of them might even be sad beneath those happy exteriors, and we'd never even know...Hey, don't you get fired up when you're thinking about helping them out?! Oh, um...never mind. That's not what e were talking about...

Keiko: If you say so, Ann.

In the big crowd, Ann spotted a couple fighting at each other.

Ann: Oooh, that couple's in a big fight! The girlfriend's totally going for the knockout punch!

Yeah, too late. The lady punches the man to deserve it.

Keiko: That's got to hurt.

Ann: I know, right? Hey, they were handing these out, so I took one...Are you interested in this stuff? You can have it if you want.

Keiko: For me...? Ann, you shouldn't have.

Ann: But I wanna since you got me a free fancy lipstick. Thanks!

A nice way to give something to a friend, and she does the same thing in return. After shopping for a bit, Keiko and Morgana went to see Hifumi at the church to do some more training to shogi...And a few others to learn some other tricks to still get beaten by her great skills. From the looks of it – he must be a fan of hers.

Man Fan: Thank you for shaking my hand! I'm never gonna wash it!

Hifumi: ...Huh? Um, please wash it.

Man Fan: I can't believe that you're really here...in a church...I read on the internet that you pray to God for victory. Is that true?

She nodded a big no there to hates to have people talking about Hifumi Togo all the time to be famous, even though she doesn't want to.

Hifumi: No...

Man Fan: Can I take a selfie with you and post it online?

A very bad idea to do.

Hifumi: Sorry, I've been turning down all such requests...

Man Fan: By the way, is it true that you're trying to become a professional shogi player?

Hifumi: Well, nothing's been...

Man Fan: I'll be cheering for you to qualify! You'd be the first woman to surpass the third-dan league! I really believe in you!

Oooo, someone has a crush on Hifumi to like him, on some parts to learn what he can and cannot do.

Hifumi: ...Thank you very much.

Once he leaves, Keiko plays another around with Hifumi to be getting a bit better in learning some moves, as does Hifumi a lot more.

Keiko: I'm here.

Hifumi: Oh...good evening.

Keiko: I take it he's not your boyfriend, Hifumi?

Hifumi: Huh? He's just a shogi fan who plays like I do. Some guys love on how I play, and he's a bit close...I think he could be...I don't know, Keiko...It's hard to tell.

So, there's a chance that Hifumi was seeing him to be a bit odd 'to wash his hands always before shaking hands as he's told to', but he's really kind to her a lot.

Keiko: Really? (A slow start in a relationship with someone you're starting to like.) I say go with it and see what happens next.

Seems like that for other people who are love are suppose to do, for Hifumi will take Keiko's words by heart. It even makes her face blush completely red to be shy from this whole new thing for Hifumi to slowly discover love.

Hifumi: A boyfriend for me? I would like that very much. As my Mother always say to me... "There's plenty fish in the sea." I think that's how it goes...

Keiko: It does, Hifumi.

Doing good to be playing while also talking t each other. Hifumi then talks about her only friend so far was the priest in charge of the church where she plays shogi at. Sad, huh? Must be a hard life to be famous and be a shogi player.

Hifumi: Some men like that approach me all the time...Besides him to be a special one. Please forgive me too, it bothers me when people make such a big fuss over me...Considering that the priest is doing me a great favor by letting me play here...You see, he's my shogi friend. And he's very kind. He once told me that he wanted to become a professional player...And he doesn't laugh at my embarrassing habit when we play together. So...I did the photo-shoot. I'm embarrassed just thinking about it...Did you see it, Keiko...? It was called "The Venus of Shogi"...

A lot to be said and heard on magazine covers she has been on so far.

Keiko: (So much on Hifumi's mind, to be so hard to relax on what she really wants to do.)

Keiko: I see...What other people would say - it describes you perfectly. A lot to be push on, huh? Bummer...

Good thing for Keiko and Morgana understand Hifumi a whole lot more.

Hifumi: N-Nonsense...Is what I would've said to the other guys but him. I get it thought. Even since I won the female shogi league, I've been getting a lot of attention. I just figured I could contribute to the shogi world...Besides, my mother seems to be very happy...Whenever I win, she rejoices as if it were her own victory...So I want to live up the expectations she has for me...However, she's been a bit overzealous lately. She set up the interview and photo-shoot. It's as if she wants to be manager of a celebrity.

As I said, Hifumi's life has been getting much harder because of her mother's been making her a big star, sort of.

Keiko: Oh, your mother... (We're almost a lot alike.) And you don't enjoy any of it?

Sounds like she really didn't want to do any of those things.

Hifumi: ...No, to be honest...But it's all right, Keiko. Oh sorry! I should be teaching you how to play, rather than be talking about my mother. Today, I'll be showing you something very practical...It's a tactic for using the reserved pawns you've taken from your opponent in a more effective way. Nevertheless...I apologize. You're such a good listener, I feel at ease speaking with you...Aside from the priest, you're actually the first person I've spoken to about my mother...

Keiko: Yes! (I feel Hifumi's trust in me growing...)

Hifumi: It's funny, Keiko. Talking to you about these things of finding a boyfriend for me and about my Mother's good advice from her helps out to talk to someone I can trust. You're one of them who I wish to be friends with.

Keiko: And I do too in learning on in how to play shogi as well.

For their new bond of friendship was growing more and more with these two girls.

Hifumi: Now then, I will instruct you while we play. Are you ready...?

Keiko: Ready as I'll ever be.

And Keiko does better little at a time tonight for Hifumi taught her so much to calling a day afterwards.

Hifumi: I look forward to our next match, Keiko, thank you again.

Afterwards to have a fun night playing and talking for Hifumi and Keiko become best friends to know each other and learning skills from the shogi at one another, to end the day for Keiko and Morgana to sleep and Akechi to hang with his woman to also learn more about the two Shadows to be stopped...By using his great detective skills to do everything he can to get some answers on the two nightmares who are trying to hurt Akechi and Keiko. For Fallen One who was is in love with Keiko, and Queen Lilith wants the Phantom Thieves to die and those who are on their side.

Akechi: (I don't get it...What do two Shadow creatures want with me and Keiko? None of this is making any sense, but I can't give up...!)

Working hard to then getting some sleep on a rainy night.

Year 20xx

Day # 124 - August 8/11th – Thursday

The next day to still be raining outside, Akechi goes to work to kiss Keiko goodbye until he comes back for another visit later.

Keiko: Have a good day, Akechi-Cun.

Akechi: Bye, Princess. We'll go out on a date later. I have to do more work on the murder case and keeping the Phantom Thieves issue at bay. Love you.

Once he left...Keiko and and Morgana get a text message from Yuuki of another person to change his or her heart of later, on something calling for justice for cats. For the Phantom Thieves will deal with it from the Mementos way later.

Operation Quest - Calling for Justice for Cats = Target (Kazuo Tsuboi)

That'll leave the two more and calling up the other four to come over to talk about the plan to do – Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto go hang out at Cafe Leblanc where they, along with Morgana, and Keiko talk about more requests that must be done and waiting from Futaba to wake up.

Ann: Let's try to remember...Futaba-chan's going to be OK, all right? I mean there's no point worrying about it now...

Keiko: It's only a matter of time, you never know until the last minute Futaba finally wakes up. (It's close, I can feel it.)

More waiting while also talking about the whole event from the woman who was just murder to he other requests to do from changing others of their hearts to talk about. For Keiko to feel a bit better now, the others were still with their leader in this type of mess.

Morgana: Today seems like the perfect time to talk about the requests to change the others of their hearts that Mishima told us about. But we better go there soon, got it? This intel on a heinous convenience store manager. Not only does he steal money from the register, but he gets away by blaming his part-timers for it. He probably does whatever he wants because he owns the store.

This target is very selfish and greed all around from those two.

Ryuji: Hells yeah! We'll be takin' him down for it. Even though he owns the place, it's damn clear what's right and what's wrong.

Ann: Mm-hm, that's unforgivable! We're going to do this, no matter what when we get back to Mementos.

Everyone was on board for this one.

Morgana: No objections, right? Mm...we're good to go if you're OK with it, Madame Keiko. That's a unanimous decision! OK, all that's left now is to take down the target in Mementos once we wait for Futaba and to stop Medjed. As for the other mental shutdowns and a new target to go after, that's 'in our to do list' next. As for the rest, we'll be ready for it too.

Makoto: Then let's do our best on the other ones we have to take care of.

Yusuke: That we shall, one thing at a time first.

All set to call this meeting to a close for today until further notice.

Keiko: Good, then we'll go once Futaba comes around as our new Phantom Thief member. It has been official. That's all for today.

Ryuji: Over already, huh? Come on, Ann, I'll walk you out.

He was being sweet to Ann a lot lately, huh...?

Ann: Thanks, Ryuji.

As the meeting ends for today for everyone else to get back from the rain with their umbrellas, the waiting still continues one...As Keiko and Morgan went to go take of something else, like the laundry to be done once she cleans up the cafe for Sojiro to have enough time while the rain was pouring down hard. A lot to wash and some to dry off to pay for with many quarters that Keiko gets for free from Sojiro to help her out with them.

Morgana: Weird how machines like these can do a lot of cleaning and drying on clothes a lot. I've learn a lot about laundry making.

He loves seeing new things when Keiko takes Morgana different places. To then go help out Chihaya on her job after the rain finally stop, for the two headed back to Shinjuku of the Red-Light District Area on another night of work and becoming friends.

Chihaya: This is becoming some good time of night to be working. Just you and me, Keiko-Chan.

Keiko: More of people's fortunes to read to be all worth it, Chihaya to do well and to still aid others like I said from the very beginning.

But wait...there was even more news for Chihaya to tell Keiko about next. Since not selling the Holy Stone to people, she's been reading fortunes to be good and for Chihaya to sense out well.

Chihaya: Also recently, my reputation has really started shooting up. A lot of my clients leave happy now too! I even managed to use my own powers to alter some fates that had once seemed inevitable...! I suppose all you really need to change fate is a strong will, like what you have, Keiko-Chan. I wish I could do more though...

Just then, someone speaks up to Chihaya to be calling her by a nickname.

?: Are you on break right now, Mifune-kun?

She knows of the man in white type of important business suit to approach to Chihaya for Keiko and Morgana to see.

Chihaya: F-Fukurai-san?!

Keiko: Fukurai? (A lot of guys know Chihaya, don't they? She must popular with some of them.)

Morgana: Another one?

Seems like it, hopefully this one was also friendly like the other man was with Chihaya...As he looks at Keiko.

Fukurai: So, are you the apprentice I've heard so much about? I've been wondering, Miss...Why are you so interested in Mifune-kun?

Keiko: Me? Well, because we're a lot alike to be something of a special gift we both share differently.

For them to have powers to use it in many ways...

Fukurai: And that's why you're volunteered to apprentice under her? You must be quite a big fan...That aside, I have to commend your judgment in choosing to work for Mifune-kun. Her fortunes are like a light, guiding lost lambs through the unending darkness ahead.

What did Fukurai meant by that...? And what does ADP stand for?

Chihaya: By the way, Keiko-Chan...This man here is Fukurai-san. He's um...the chairman of the ADP. Oh right, you don't know about the ADP yet! It stands for...

He says the rest for Chihaya to try explaining it to Keiko what the thing does for Fukurai is also the chairman of the place he works for.

Fukurai: Assembly of the Divine Power. Our goal is to relieve the hearts and minds of today's weary souls via healing events and seminars. We also sell Holy Stones, the well from which our divine powers springs. They are a large part of our business.

Keiko: I see... (What an odd thing for this type of business...)

This makes Chihaya a little uncomfortable about this whole thing to be selling the false stones.

Chihaya: Fukurai-san, um...

Fukurai: That reminds me, Yokodo-kun was telling me you've been acting a little...strange recently. More importantly, it seems you've started falling behind on your Holy Stone sales quotas. Is everything OK?

She's been acting around him and Yokodo as well for Chihaya to be acting odd for Keiko to notice.

Chihaya: Y-Yes. I'll cover the decrease in revenue with my fortune-telling fees...Um, Fukurai-san...I, um...I'm not sure how effective these Holy Stones really are...

The Holy Stones that turned out to be all fakes?

Fukurai: Excuse me?

Chihaya: W-Well...

Fukurai: Do you remember who showed you the way when you arrived here from the countryside, lost and confused? Do you remember who saved you when you were stuck working in a seedy club with no place to turn? It was me. Are you saying you no longer have trust in someone who's done so much for you?

So Chihaya Mifune is a country girl who has moved all the way to Japan.

Keiko: (So that's why Chihaya's a bit different, I guess all people are born from somewhere to run away in a new life in Japan. But I never knew this was a problem with her life to turn this way.)

Chihaya: Th-That's not it...

Fukurai: Then enough of this skepticism. Just focus on continuing your roles as the Maiden of Relief. Read the future of those unfortunate souls who come to us and lead them to salvation with the Holy Stones...

OK, this Fukurai guy is very rude.

Keiko: Hey! That's a bad joke there!

Fukurai: Hmph, calm down. There is no salvation for those who joke.

Now he tells Keiko 'and Morgana to hear all of this' about it all.

Chihaya: I...

Fukurai: You don't want things to go back on how they were...do you, Mifune-kun? Don't you remember breaking down in front of me? Telling me how everyone called you a monster? If you don't carry your weight as the Maiden of Relief, you'll be exactly that...A monster.

Now he has done it to make Keiko mad to get up from her chair and slaps Fukurai in the face.

Keiko: LEAVE HER ALONE!

Ouch! That had to hurt...but it serves Fukurai right for calling poor Chihaya a monster 'which she is not'.

Chihaya: Keiko-Chan...!

Morgana: Nice one, Madame Keiko.

Fukurai: Hey! That hurt...You know what, Mifune-kun? ...Fine. If you want to spend your time fooling around with this bitch, go right ahead. But don't forget, Mifune-kun: The ADP is the only place you'll ever belong. But I'm taking the money you've made today.

From there, Chihaya didn't mind that Fukurai did to pay for all that she did for the man and for getting slap to learn a painful lesson today without calling the cops on Keiko after what she did to not get others their attentions.

Chihaya: Go ahead, I got more that I'm making normal already.

And he doe to leave afterwards.

Morgana: That's a sign of a coward right there. What a bastard he was.

So true, this also makes Chihaya laugh in a good way for Keiko helped her out today.

Keiko: Ah, Chihaya...?

Chihaya: ...Hahaha. I-I've never actually worked at a night club! I did get tricked into walking into one though...Anyway, the chairman is known for exaggerating details...What you did for me, thanks for standing up for me as your friend, Keiko-Chan. Really.

Keiko: Don't mention it. That guy has some nerve saying those terrible things to you.

Chihaya: So you know, I make a lot more than what he took out of my pay cut for today. You must think I'm weird, huh? All this talk about me being a maiden of a monster...

As if! Chihaya Mifune was herself being normal girl who reads people's fortunes, and she was no monster.

Keiko: You're just called Chihaya Mifune to me.

Chihaya: Huh...? Nobody's ever treated me so nicely before...The way you stood up for me from the chairman, I would never been able to talk to him about the Holy Stones had I been alone...But your strength helped me speak up. I need to be strong like you more often, Keiko-Chan.

Keiko: That's what friends are for. (A strong feeling is growing more and more from within Chihaya.)

More of their friendship and helping out one another was going pretty well for Keiko and Chihaya to get to know each other more and more. Still, Fukurai wasn't done with Chihaya to make her sell the fake stones just yet.

Chihaya: Even so, the chairman seem serious about the whole Holy Stones issue. He'll make me pay a fine if I don't meet my quotas...and there's a huge penalty for resigning from my post...I suppose my fate is impossible to change after all...Anyway, I should close up for today. Good night, Keiko-Chan!

Keiko: Night, Chihaya! Everything will be okay! Just hang in there!

For Chihaya to close up for tonight and for her to go back home, as Keiko and Morgana to do the same thing back at Cafe Leblanc to call it a night as well. Time to go to sleep...

Year 20xx

Day # 125 - August 8/12th – Friday

A new morning to start, as the fans were more supported of the Phantom Thieves to hear more of their work against Medjed to happen anytime soon. As Keiko and Ann went shopping for a little bit, and then at the Inokashira Park to hang out at, for the two best friends talk for a bit on a nice Summers day to then hearing this part next...

Ann: Keiko, listen...I'm going to tell Ryuji on how I feel once Shiho gets out of the hospital.

That was something to hear to shock Morgana more than Keiko to see this part coming.

Keiko: Really? Good for you, Ann. Ryuji will be very happy you'll finally admit your true feelings for him.

Morgana: (Lady Ann and Ryuji...Don't tell me they're in love with each other...? Are they?!)

This made Ann happy to do her best when she tells Ryuji.

Ann: Keiko, you will be there with Ryuji and me when I tell him and to check on Shido, will you? Please?

Keiko: Anything for you two and to see how your friend's doing. I'll do it.

Ann: Thanks.

After along day at the park to wait a bit more, Keiko and Chihaya do more fortune telling work for others to make money, and help out others the right way for Chihaya to be working well in her own way. No sign of Fukurai and/or any other guys who work with him to bother with this girl tonight.

Chihaya: This time, Keiko-Chan, I can read some luck to be on both our sides from here. As well as other things from me and your own life.

Good point there...As Keiko and Morgana use the bath house to get themselves cleaned up there, to then going to bed after a long day it was for today.

Morgana: Time to get some sleep, Madame Keiko. Good night.

Year 20xx

Day # 126 - August 8/13th – Saturday

Another day to relax and work for a bit, as Morgana tags along with Keiko to work at the part time job of the plant store in the Shibuya Underground Mall. She does a good job getting three large flowers from a orchid, rose, and gold gerbera to sell to someone, to get paid for next, and then go to play a bit more shogi with Hifumi for Keiko to learn a lot more on how to play and strategy.

Keiko: (Hifumi seems to be having fun playing shogi with me, it is something else. I can sense her dedication to shogi a lot...)

Another win for her, but another learning to getting better for Keiko to learn a lot after today.

Hifumi: Well, that was fun. Come, Keiko-Chan. I wish to share some cake with you before we call it a day.

Keiko: Thanks! I would love some.

They enjoy some cake for Keiko to take home for Morgana to eat the rest, some of it.

Morgana: Thanks for giving me the left overs from the cake, Madame Keiko, you're the best.

Who doesn't love cake...?

Year 20xx

Day # 125 - August 8/14th – Sunday

Getting close on the Phan-Site to a 38% to move up just a little bit, which was still a very good thing. Keiko and Morgana go to Airsoft Shop to sell some treasure and buying from other equipment of weapons, gear, and such from Iwai for Keiko to pay for some of them for today.

Iwai: You're the best, Keiko. I'm making good money with your help in my business.

Keiko: Thanks, Iwai, see you next time.

Once she left, Iwai sees more and more of Keiko to find her to be very cute.

Iwai: (If she was a bit older to my age, I would so go out with her.)

We know that's not going to happen, Iwai just finds Keiko to be cute to find hm to be a friend only...Then she goes to hang out with Ann again at the mall and then eating at the buffet for them to talk about on how Ann will tell Ryuji about her love for him, the question is on how she does it to not be so easy to do.

Ann: Hmm...Hey, Ryuji, I just wanted to tell you that I love you? Ah...Ryuji, I think I might have feelings for you more than a friend...? Ah! Nothing doesn't sound right when I say it out loud, Keiko...! This is so hard!

It was hard to know what a girl can say to a boy she really likes a lot than a friend, to be in love.

Keiko: Ann, relax. You can't act the part on what to say to Ryuji, you have to feel on what you can think of saying to him. From the heart.

Yep, it was all from the heart that matters the most.

Ann: The heart, huh? I guess I can give it a try. You're right, Keiko, I won't stress out over it.

Morgana: You're fine just be yourself, Lady Ann.

From them to continue on eating for Ann to feel a bit better when Keiko's words to come through for her a friend like her.

Keiko: Yeah, there you go. Now we're getting somewhere. (You can do it, Ann. You and Ryuji will soon be a couple before you both even know it.)

Afterwards as it was already night out now, Keiko and Morgana go to see how Yoshi was doing...to be making another speech for Keiko to help him out on this one to give it his all. Everything was all good for Yoshi to go out there for the people to hear him out.

Matsushita: The stage is set.

Yoshi: Thank you. I appreciate it, but...

Matsushita: I know. You're not going to be my right-hand man, right? Don't worry, I won't pull any tricks. Feel free to talk about being falsely accused. I'll handle whatever comes from it.

A bit nervous, but he won't be with Keiko supporting on Yoshi's work.

Yoshi: Really?

Matsushita: I saw Kuramoto's grandson around here somewhere. I bet he's curious about today's speech.

Yoshi: I haven't spoken to him since we last met.

So it was all for nothing to see how far Yoshi can go to make his speech count tonight.

Matsushita: This speech should serve as your response to him. I didn't think any of the parties would back No-Good Tora.

Soon to hear other voices in the crowd to wait for Yoshi to make his other speech to all of them.

Audience Man's Voice: He's going to talk about the Phantom Thieves, right? I couldn't care less about him. I'm just interested in hearing about the Phantom Thieves.

From the grandson to listen in on what Yoshi will be talking about, more of Matsushita didn't want to hear much of the Phantom Thieves for him. Well, some people in the audience didn't mind and neither did Yoshi to listen in.

Yoshi: OK, I'm going to get started. Let's see what happens then...Wish me luck, Keiko. The stage should be all set with your help, right?

Seems like the stage was all clear for Yoshi to make stand.

Keiko: Good luck out there, Yoshi. You can do this. (And talking about the Phantom Thieves will not bother anyone one bit.)

Yoshi: I will. Especially with you looking on.

There he goes for Keiko and Morgana stayed behind the train side to listen in...

Morgana: I think he has this in the bag.

And so, all goes silent for Yoshi to stand up on the stage, others to see, listen in, and see where this speech of his goes...For what he says, that Matsushita didn't except for him to talk about at all to still be doing it.

Yoshi: Welcome, everyone. We all need to make a change right away. The reason they're causing a stir is because they are addressing the world's problems. Setting aside whether their actions are right or wrong...There is one thing I can safely say about the Phantom Thieves. A belief with conviction...has the ability to move a person's heart. I'm sure you are all aware that I am "No-Good Tora", the one accused of embezzlement. I was a fool 20 years ago. It's no wonder that I was considered a failure as a politician. However, because I was accused like that, I was able to understand the suffering of the weak. Why am I in politics? In the past, it was merely for personal gain. But why do the Phantom Thieves continue to change hearts? I believe they do it for the world and its people. And in choosing to do justice for others, they have no choice but to disguise themselves. No matter what the world says, I fully support them. I'm just an average citizen. However, I will continue to voice my beliefs. I may not be able to become a Diet member this election...And I may not be able to effect change during my lifetime...But I've made peace with that. I will be happy, as long as I can be a meaningful stepping stone for the future of our youth! Thank you for listening.

After Yoshi's speech was telling about, others clap in a good way to be a lot people there and others stood in silence to be confuse from this whole thing. Good words from one man for Keiko and Morgana like what they heard from Yoshi himself.

Morgana: Strong words, huh?

Keiko: (It was to be about us...) Good work, Yoshi! Keep it up!

This sure made this Diet member guy his day.

Matsushita: ...I set the stage for nothing. So you have no intention of accusing old man Kuramoto?

Looks like Yoshi has finally made up his own mind.

Yoshi: That's right.

Matsushita: Sheesh...such a heartfelt speech for someone your age. People are probably laughing at you as we speak. I doubt any of them were moved by your words...I might be the only one in this entire city who was.

Oh, that sure was a very nice thing to say to catch Yoshi and Keiko's attentions.

Yoshi: Matsushita...

Matsushita: Proceed as you wish with your candidacy. I'll take measures to ensure the party backs you. Within the limits of my abilities, of course...Goodbye. You to, Ms. Amamiya.

Once Matsushita left, this sure brings a bit of a smile on Yoshi's face.

Yoshi: My candidacy...huh? What an unexpected turn of events.

Keiko: But he takes back everything about you, Yoshi. So I call this a very good thing.

A lot to learn from the Phantom Thieves were changing things for the better.

Yoshi: The Phantom Thieves...

Keiko: What about them?

Yoshi: Perhaps, it's the effect of you moving my heart, Keiko.

Ah, does he know then? Something tells me that he's beginning to learn.

Keiko: Ah, what are you talking about?

Yoshi: You have a bright future ahead of you as a Diet member. I'm sure you'll be able to stay composed when the opposition taunts you. The Phantom Thieves...The power to change a person's heart...I don't possess a special power like they do, but I won't lose to them when it comes to conviction. Speech is my only weapon. Just my voice and my words. That's how I win people over.

Thank you, Keiko, you will make a great Diet member to support and part timer to aid me for the better on better things to change. And those Phantom Thieves who changes people's hearts...I like that a lot.

Going along with it, everything will be just fine for Yoshi sure had a change of heart thanks to the Phantom Thieves' saving him.

Keiko: No problem, Yoshi, good night. (He's smarter than he looks, what a good friend.)

After a long day, Keiko and Morgana both headed back to Cafe Leblanc to get some sleep and promise to hang out with Makoto tomorrow morning at the Jinbocho Book Town. Sounds like fun to do.

Year 20xx

Day # 126 - August 8/15th – Monday

In the new area for Keiko, Makoto, and Morgana to go check out to look nice and busy to go to in the Summer time a lot more, it was also a big lead for Futaba's mother Wakaba use to go to when she was alive.

Keiko: Nice place...

Morgana: Look at the many books they have in the store!

Amazing to look at while working at the same time. Just learning more about the cognitive psience will be harder to look up on, with a lot or work to do in between.

I'm interested in cognitive psience, the field Futaba's mother was researching...I doubt we will find any public information, but maybe an older academic journal may mention it...

Keiko: Wow, Makoto. It's must've been hard to find.

But she did get it in the end.

Makoto: Thank you, Keiko-Chan. I do hope we find something...I want to learn more about cognitive psience while we wait for Futaba to regain her strength...It also showed a lot from the journalist Junko herself who gave me tons of details the other day. I want to learn more about cognitive psience while we wait for Futaba to wake up. If only we could understand it more in depth. Maybe we could solve the mystery of the Metaverse. It would make traversing it easier for us, too.

Keiko: I'm sure we'll find something...

Just then, Hifumi was passing by to see Keiko was out with one of her other friends being Makoto for her to see someone new for them both.

Hifumi: ...Oh. Um, hello, Keiko.

Keiko: Hi, Hifumi. Funny running in to you here.

Hifumi: Um...Goodbye.

Maybe she might know of the place they needed to look up on...About to leave, Makoto stops Hifumi to not be so shy about anything.

Makoto: Excuse me, please wait! Who's she, Keiko-Chan?

Keiko: My shogi master and friend.

Joke aside, the rest of it was true.

Hifumi: Well, shogi master...I'm more of an expert who enjoys playing really.

Makoto: And that's why you bought a book about shogi tricks?

Hifumi: That's why I cam here today.

Makoto: I would love for you to teach me...First, can we ask where to find books of science and such?

She points to them to location at Makoto buys some for Keiko to carry and Morgana to see a few good ones to read...

Morgana: (Not bad, you two...)

Hifumi: Well, Makoto's your name, correct?

Makoto: And you're Hifumi? Please tell more about shogi playing...Keiko, we're good to get something done, we'll leave in a bit for today.

She loves teaching others while having a shogi battle with anyone else.

Hifumi: I have many to talk about. Any friend of Keiko's, is a friend of mine.

They got what they needed for the time being and the rest for Futaba to help them out later on...

Keiko: Okay, Makoto. (Both you and Hifumi are getting along very well.)

The next thing Keiko and Morgan do was to talk to Ohya about the Phantom Thieves latest heist of the Alibaba thing Keiko wanted to tell this fun drunken reporter about next...heading to Shinjuku of the Crossroads Bar to have a juice and water for Keiko as Ohya to drink a lot for her friend/bar tender Lala Escargot to see a young friend to come in again.

Lala: Come on in, Keiko. Ohya's waiting for you and being funny when she drinks...again.

Getting some cranberry juice for Keiko and Ohya to start talking to one another again, it's been a while.

Keiko: Listen...You know about a woman who was murder a few days a ago?

Asking Ohya about it, she had something to tell Keiko on what she learn in her scoop on that day.

Ohya: Hmmm...That's a good one, something that the Phantom Thieves are looking up on, huh? I don't know much about her other than she worked at some business company to be a very big thing to be seeing someone who's powerful who owns everything to make it big, or tried to. I don't know much other than, some of those people there are nothing but trouble. Amamiya, I'll look up a bit more for you and you keep reporting back to me about this. (And more to learn of this other girl she has brought up...) Care to tell me more?

Keiko: Well, I think I got something else to tell you next...

She sure can listen well while Ohya always get herself way too drunk. No kidding, for Keiko tells her about the Phan-Site next.

Ohya: ...A fan site? Oh, you mean the Phantom Aficionado Website? I didn't know it was popular with high school kids. I haven't been paying much attention to it. But if it's newsworthy, I guess I should keep tabs on it.

Lala: A lot to learn about. Amazing...

Drinking again for a glass for Ohya to learn so much from Keiko to give her the scoop about the Phantom Thieves more and more.

Ohya: The Phantom Thieves must be really bored if they're going after small time criminals now. I have a theory that they're all minors, and their leader is some simpleton dying from boredom...

Keiko: Yeah..But no offense, Ohya, but you shouldn't at times make assumptions.

Something to learn for other journalist to be a bit more careful on what they say or do, not that Ohya would do anything wrong too badly. No, somehow Ohya laughs about it.

Ohya: Haha, you're right, Amamiya. My theory is definitely half-assed at best. Plus if it only takes a second to change a person's heart, they totally wouldn't be bored. Well, I'm not really interested in writing entertainment articles about whatever fad's caught on.

Oh, really Ohya?

Lala: But they do really well, right? Some journalists who were in here seemed frustrated about that.

Ohya: Journalists...? Oh, you mean Nakao and the others? You'd really lump me in with those hyenas? Ha! Don't insult me. People at work call them paparazzi behind their backs...but me? I'm a real journalist!

A little picky on what Ohya was saying besides acting all drunk.

Keiko: I'm sure you are.

I think Ohya got the wrong idea for Keiko to say it differently to her.

Ohya: Hey, I wasn't looking for some kind to butt in! Entertainment articles are all about selling copies...The truth doesn't even matter. Nobody wants to read real news...You know, Amamiya? Life can suck sometimes. *sigh*

Keiko: Huh? Then why not change careers?

Well, a lot to be on Ohya's mind to still continue on. With many reasons why she wants to still do her many stories.

Ohya: ...Never.

Lala: But at this rate, you...

Like anything else will stop Ohya from doing her job.

Ohya: If I quit now, it's be the same as declaring my partner guilty. "Jointly responsible"...What a joke! She didn't do anything! That's whey I can't quit...and why I'll never give up.

Keiko: Oh...Was she falsely accused or something? (I have a feeling that's the case...)

Ohya: Of course she was!

Once she said it, but then Ohya stops to be laughing instead. Ooo...got something there.

Morgana: I think she was hiding something, Madame Keiko.

Ohya: ...I mean, never mind! Hahaha! But...thanks to you, Amamiya, I've had more time to focus on my own investigation. I'm going to write an article that you'll really enjoy! Think of it as a sign of my appreciation! I can see it now! "Exclusive: Behind the Incredible Phantom Thieve! Dial 911 for Justice!" ...How's that sound?

Keiko: Sounds good I guess.

A lot to learn for Ohya will have to tell Keiko about everything later on.

Ohya: Haha, don't worry! I'll take it seriously. After all...that's what I promised you.

Keiko: Got it. (I made another deal with Ohya. But she's more open minded, then I can help this journalist out.)

Ohya: Ohya, Oh, Amamiya, you sure are weird though, coming all this way to Shinjuku at night...

Getting a call on Ohya's cell phone to be working and answers it for another new story to get next to be part of Ohya's job.

Keiko: (A phone call for her?)

Ohya: Hello? Mm-hm...Wait, what?! I can talk with him? Really? OK, I'll be right there. Work? Nah, I'm already off the clock.

Lala: Another one?

Ohya: You bet. Sorry, I have some urgent business I need to attend to. Gotta go, Amamiya, I'll get back to you more later. Promise. And Lala-Chan, the rest on my tab please. Bye!

Leaving afterwards for Keiko pays a little only for her drink, for Ohya tells good things to report about the Phantom Thieves and aiding her a lot in return to tell Ohya on what she wants to know and to write about in return.

Lala: Geez, she's such a child...She gets so excited the moment something comes up about her favorite assignment. Anyway, honey, shouldn't you be getting home too?

For something else to be on her mind to do in between those things, or to learn more about a certain someone...? Hmm...

Keiko: (I don't know what I do without your help, Ohya, thanks again. She's good on what she does best in getting her stories.)

That she does...And the later, Keiko and Morgana return to get clean up for Sojiro back at the cafe and then they both go straight to bed.

Year 20xx

Day # 127 - August 8/16th – Tuesday

What a big lead that Ohya has told Keiko about the woman who was murder to lead her, Morgana, and the others to somewhere...and a lot more on what she was saying about another someone she also wants to look up on. A lot to do, huh? On another summer rainy type of day for Keiko and Morgana to check on Makoto to be near the school gates of Shujin Academy from doing some work and was about to leave.

Makoto: Hey, Keiko-Chan, guess we're still waiting for Futaba to get up soon, you know? I'll call you if anything comes up again.

Keiko: Please do, Makoto.

Afterwards, both Keiko and Morgana 'with their umbrella check on the shrine next'. They go inside of it to pay up for the two be praying for something to make their luck happen. As she thinks about her friends to help out, others, Akechi, and stopping the two living nightmares to not hurt anyone else. Junko does the same thing too.

Junko: Make me the best journalist ever...

She then trips to still do the pray on her own.

Morgana: Like you, Madame Keiko, others are doing the same thing to make their dreams come true.

Keiko: (That had to hurt.)

Well, you know Junko's way to come back up just fine.

Junko: I'm OK!

See? It was a fine. Then later, Keiko and Morgana waited for the rain to finally stop 'to still be a heatwave outside at night time' to help out Chihaya once again at her job and then they both go to the book store place for her to get some books of fortune telling guidelines to help her out.

Keiko: I hope that's even for you to have, Chihaya.

She seems to be very happy for Keiko to help out a friend like Chihaya once again.

Chihaya: Enough? This is plenty for me, Keiko-Chan. I see! The prices at a used bookstore are all so low! Hmm, there's a lot here...Which ones would be good as reference?

Keiko: Let me think. Hmmm...Autobiographies of great people.

A lot to read about for Chihaya to look and buy some books, and Keiko to also help out her new friend.

Chihaya: The lives of people who have left their names in history...True, those would be worth reading once. There is a lot to learn from their stormy lives! Also, you know those self-help books? With those, you feel like just reading them is enough, You end up not actually helping yourself. So I want to learn the ideas in these, and be able to express them to help my customers...Hmmm?!

Keiko: Something on your mind?

Nothing too bad...

Chihaya: That used bookstore's sign says "Study of Destiny"! Wh...a fortune-telling specific shop?! Keiko-Chan, let's go check it out!

Sounds like fun.

Keiko: Sure, let's go find some other books you might want. (Fortune telling wise.)

Chihaya: Thank you so much for taking me to a wonderful place like this! Than you so much for taking me to a place like this. Let's do it again sometime when I'm done working.

Keiko: Sounds like fun, yes.

Then calling it a night for Keiko and Morgana headed back to get some sleep...

Year 20xx

Day # 128 - August 8/17th – Wednesday

Sojiro: Keiko, when you get up and eat before leaving, have the dishes cleaned for me!

Keiko: I'll do that, Mr. Sakura! Thanks for reminding me! (Today's the day...)

Once he asks Keiko to do so as she and Morgana were getting up to start a brand new day, Ann texts her to meet her to bring Ryuji as well to see Shiho to be at the roof top of the high school to have a word with her right away. As the two meet up with Ryuji first to wait for Ann to arrive and Shiho as well 'who was finally healed up to look and feel like herself again'. That's great!

Ryuji: Ah, Keiko. Morgana. Why are we here at the hospital with Ann? Isn't she suppose to see Shiho?

Keiko: She is, but she wanted to tell you something after we hear from Shiho's recovery and for Ann to admit her feelings for you, Ryuji.

Ryuji: What do you mean...?

Arriving on the roof top with Ann to aid Shiho and Keiko to go up top of the school to look at the view, the view where Shiho jumped...but the five weren't the only ones to be arriving...

Ann: Here we are, Shiho. All of us along with my friends I've been telling you about, Keiko and Ryuji...Ah, Shiho?

Something was on her mind.

Shiho: Thanks, Ann. You do have good friends like Amamiya and Sakamoto, you two make such a wonderful couple. I mean, look at us. We're so high up...

Looking like Shiho might do it, Keiko checks on her.

Keiko: Be careful.

Shiho: Huh? Not with this fence here. I can just look out over the courtyard.

Seems like...only for the three to felt a Shadow arriving to go after Shiho next for Morgana to appear as a cat to let Keiko, Ryuji, and Ann be ready for what's coming next.

Morgana: This is bad! A Shadow's after Shiho next!

This has Ann worried a lot more.

Ann: (No...Not now...!) Shiho-!

And there it happens to take hold of Shiho's heart a little for the Shadow to appear, allowing Morgana to trap it from the real world and into the Metaverse right away in seconds for the others have to save Shiho's life by stopping this one.

Tayla: Persona # 67 - Lilim

In Jewish folklore, lilin (or lilim) were dangerous creatures. They were said to be the children of Lilith by Samael, the angel of death. They are demons and are similar to succubi. Men feared the lilim for this reason and women also feared the lilim because it is believed that they kidnap children like their mother Lilith.

**Lilim: Weak! Weak! Weak! Feeling weak without doing anything about this mess! I hate it! I hate it so much that...it makes me...wah! **

This made Lilim cry a lot to make a huge room to flood with her own tears to make a huge ocean type of water all over, climb up! The four do for the other fake humans to be drowning in sorrow to be stuck in...

Keiko: Is this Shadow crying?!

Ryuji: The hell?! This bitch's being her own weather storm of ocean disasters!

Now was no time to complain more but to fight back.

Morgana: Lady Ann, I know this is hard on you the most, but...We have to fight. It's the only way to save your friend. She's still in there, the Shadow won't have her. Now please help us, transform!

It was hard for her to do so...

Ann: But what if I hurt Shiho...?

For now, the other three take care of it for the rest will have to wait once this problem's taken care of first.

Keiko: Ann, stay put. We'll do it for you. (I don't blame her about this mess.) Suit up! Code name - Joker!

Ryuji and Morgana help out their leader since Ann could only watch since she was too scared to help out Shiho.

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: (Dammit, Ann!) Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, and Ryuji/Sakamoto take care of Lilim to fight in a above water type of battle. This Shadow she-thing to be crying for water was her skills and powers.

Morgana: Hey, Shadow! Stop your crying! You're woman, not a weak baby!

Now he gets Lilim's attention to stop to have her a bit stress out a lot.

**Lilim: Huh...? Why?**

Ryuji: What the hell do you mean "why?!" You have our friend to make this girl upset even more, so there's no point of crying over spill milk!

Well, it's ocean water, but he just saying something from crying won't do some people any good...

Keiko and Morgana: Really, Skull...?

Ryuji: Shaddup!

Getting to the battle for Lilim to use what she can from the waters she has unleashed.

**Lilim: But is we don't release our sadness and anger, it'll hurt us all over. Fine...Just for yelling, I'll make you feel down, miserable, and stress to let you know what my water power feelings. So it's time to get wet!**

Controlling powerful waves for the other three to move away from the waters coming down 'and avoid hitting Ann'.

Keiko: Jump!

Strong water forms to strike at the three to try to stop them for Keiko and Morgana cut them down with their sword to break, and Ryuji does his part to electrocute the other part with his powers and Seiten Taisei's help.

Ryuji: I'll give you a shocker, lady, life sucks! Lighting Flash Attack!

Did it work...? Not really, it comes back together into one and blocks Ryuji's attack to splash all over him to feel very weak to look like he just got heart broken to not do anything.

Morgana: She got Skull!

Ryuji: Ah, man...I'm not feeling so well.

This was bad for Lilim had more power to go around, not even bullet from slingshot and gun firing wasn't working either, or Keiko using ice powers from one of her Persona abilities.

**Lilim: It's pointless, all of it. Time for you to feel on what I'm feeling, because that's how I always felt.**

Using another one of the watery powers to come splashing down, Morgana pushes Keiko out of the danger to get affected to feel stress out a way too much.

Keiko: Mona, no!

Morgana: So much fighting...! When it's going to end? I hate it! So much to handle!

How can the Phantom Thieves stop this Shadow Lilim and save Shiho to have both Ryuji and Morgana down for the count? From there, Keiko and Lilim have a sword fight and water sword battle to move really fast without getting hit from the waters to be some battle. For some splashes of water slowing Keiko does a bit to get hit a little to make herself feel numb to still hold her ground; this won't last long for Ann to see Ryuji and Morgana giving up to look like they are, all but Keiko to keep on fighting. Since Ann has changed a lot thanks to their help to create the Phantom Thieves, she wants Shiho to change as well...This changes everything for her, but can Ann transforms to join in the fight before it was too late?

Ann: (Everyone...)

Keiko loses her grip for Lilim to use the water break the ice to be shielding from her waters to come crashing down hard.

**Lilim: And now, you're the last to become just like me...**

Incoming water attack!

Keiko: This is bad!

From there...Ann didn't wanted anyone else to end up dead to save her best friend, Keiko, Morgana, aid the others, and her true love Ryuji.

Ann: That's it! No more running away! Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Ann going as Panther to come bursting through Keiko to rescue her to devolve all of the water to be so hot.

**Lilim: Another one...? Just be mad on your own...!**

Ann: As if, Shadow, you need a time out. Burning Claw!

From a powerful fire attack to hurt Lilim for Ann to use her whip and machine gun to hit this Shadow a lot for Ryuji to see 'and make his face blush completely'. It was because of Ann reasons for fighting back, makes a change to not give up at all to save Keiko from getting effected and saving her other teammate members too.

Ann: A beautiful rose has its thorns!

Keiko: (Nice one, Ann.) Thanks to Panther's hot flaming attacks, your water is useless and a lot more below us. Double Daggers of Darkness! Wipe out!

Throwing a lot of places to make holes, makes all of the water drain out all over the room to save some lives and wash up Lilim to be out of it now. With her down, Ann and Keiko surrounds this Shadow as Ann's fire frees Morgana and Ryuji from feeling sadness to not be weak anymore.

Morgana: Panther did it. That was amazing!

This leaves Ryuji to be speechless completely.

Ryuji: Damn...

From there, the two girls deal with Lilim together to freeing Shiho's heart next.

Keiko and Ann: Don't move!

This had Lilim who tries not to cry, only to look scared to be questioned and asks the two girls about what was wrong on what she was doing.

**Lilim: Ah! No! No! Not again! Let me let out all of sorrow like this, it helps me out a lot. Don't you two get it?**

Keiko: So why do it a lot? It's good to let out sadness when something upsetting happens, but it'll only hurt you. It's not happiness to feel stress, sad, or worried so much.

True, for this Shadow needs to learn this the hard way from Keiko's words.

**Lilim: Really...? Why do I get the feeling it could be all lies?**

Not really as Ann tells Lilim the whole thing in her own words to have this Shadow who's sad a lot to change her mind.

Ann: So, use your powers to bring the bad ones to justice to confess on their crimes in sadness. It's fine! Not to force it upon those who are good people. This girl has suffer so much to try to fight through to make her do it, all of your doing. And your powers to drown others of their sorrows to slow them down in battle will be even useful in battle by your doing. So try to cheer up a little. There's no use to suffer like they do sometimes.

Wow...Such powerful words. For Ryuji and Morgana catch up with Keiko and Ann for this Shadow is now in the bag to come around.

**Lilim: No crying over it but on the bad ones who do bad things? Hmmm...I guess I shouldn't let my sorrow out so much for others to solve their problems first. If that's how this girl feels deep down, then I'll let her go. I'm sorry.**

It was time to get this new power...

Keiko: We forgive you. Thanks, Panther, she learn so much like you did today. (Time to gain another Persona power in to my mask next.) Lilim - Woman Who Brings Ruin, I've commit thee to join!

From there, the darkness was gone out of Lilim to turn from a Shadow and into a Persona now to smile a little to be a bit better for the first time to discover these feelings more and more.

**Lilim: Oh! Oh...So this is what feeling cheerful is like. I enjoy it very much. Yes...I am thou, thou art I. I'm Lilim, allow my water powers punish those who don't understand their sadness and stress they must feel. My water powers will make it happen so you can use me in battle at anytime. Please? This will allow for me to feel much better.**

And once that was all done, back to the real world the four return to with Shiho to be saved for Ann to carry her back to wake up. As she, Keiko, Morgana, and Ryuji to change back to normal to get back to the matter at hand next. Hmm...Surprising how Shiho was next to be a target to the Shadows a while later like this one, huh? What's done is done now to be saved a lot more this time.

Shiho: Ann...?

Ann: Shiho?

Getting back up to look at the scene again where she jumped.

Shiho: I feel like I just passed out. But I did image of the ones calling themselves the Phantom Thieves just saved my life just now...Either that or it was all a dream. Funny, isn't it?

Keiko and Ryuji: Is she OK?

Seems like it to still talk about the it...

Shiho: Don't worry, see? The fence is keeping me from going anymore, I'll watch things from here where I'm standing at. To tell you the truth...I wanted to reenact that moment. Wearing these gym clothes again, standing here...I wanted to know what it felt like.

Ann: ...What about back then? What were you thinking?

Good question there, Ann. What was Shiho thinking about from the day she jumped? Part of Shiho didn't want to kill herself to feel scared after what Suguru did to her.

Shiho: I...I didn't want to die. I just needed to escape. It was like another person inside of me was screaming, telling me to come up here...It almost felt like that person was trying to kill me...

Ann: …

Scary it was for almost experiencing death, huh?

Keiko: Sorry. It must've been hard on you. (So Shiho was fighting back, the Shadow wasn't to feel out her pain from the past. I never knew that could ever happen.)

Shiho: It was...to have me learn a lesson. Part of me wanted to fight back, but I know that person was still part of me too...My weakness. So, I wanted to see if she would show up again now. It did and now it went away, I can't explain the rest about it but in those details.

From the Shadow maybe...

Keiko: And she's gone now, right? (You're welcome.)

Shiho: Yeah...She doesn't exist anymore.

In other words, Shiho was going to be okay now for Keiko to sense it and so did the other three.

Ann: ...You're so strong, Shiho. The only reason you can't stand here now is because of how hard you worked for your rehab. Maybe you did dream of these Phantom Thieves saving you, who knows.

Shiho: Maybe...but that was all thanks to you, Ann.

Ann...Me?

Well, it's because of Ann's courage after Suguru was stopped changed her and Shiho a lot to stand up for themselves and other students too even Yuuki.

Shiho: It's because like Sakamoto and Amamiya, that I also saw you were trying too. Trying to be strong, to be cool...Wanting to be an action star...Striving to be a better model...You were so positive...Your eyes sparkled with motivation. With you putting so much effort in, I couldn't just let my life go to waste in a hospital bed. That's why I wanted to stay again...It was because of you. Being able to change others...That's what true strength is.

True words to make Ann happy but thinks she didn't see Suguru's dong to her best friend was heart breaking.

Ann: Shiho...I'm not strong...I'm nothing without you. I'm just a lonely, scared girl...

Crying there, they both understand at one another because of the mess they went through and fought back.

Shiho: Ann...I'm sorry for deciding to transfer schools...

Ann: Shiho...

Ryuji was about to cheer Ann up, but Morgana stops him for them and Keiko to see their friend about to make a promise for Shiho to make Ann's dreams come true no matter what.

Morgana: Something tells me that Lady Ann's going to be okay.

While Morgan was stretching, Ann tells her dreams of being a model for good once she was done with high school to make her cry in a good way.

Ann: Listen Shiho...I'm...I'm going to become a real model! That way you'll be able to keep seeing me...and keep giving life your all...I'm gonna be in a bunch of magazines, and I'll say tons of good stuff in interviews. So...So...Stay healthy. Work hard, but not too much...and keep in touch. Just...take care of yourself...

This had a moment of friendship to have for Ann and Shiho to hug it out for everything will be just fine.

Shiho: Ann...I love you...Once I can smile again from the bottom of my heart, I'll come visit.

Ann: Y-Yeah...

As they pass for Shiho to leave to go to a different school real soon to be going home with her family, she does say this to Keiko and Ryuji before leaving.

Shiho: Amamiya, take care of Ann for me. And Sakamoto, go tell Ann how you feel. Goodbye.

Ryuji: Later...Wait! How did you know?!

And there she goes for Shiho does come to visit Ann from time to time still...So that was very good. Once their friendship moment was done, Ann cleans herself up from crying.

Keiko: (Bye, Shiho.) You're going to be fine, Ann? You heard Shiho, she'll come to see you a lot.

Ann: I'll be fine, Keiko, thanks. I promise to become the number one model around. Just like I told Shiho that I would, so there's no turning back now. I'm going to study on how to property exercise, and even relearn how to walk the runway. I want to pick up on some other languages and cultures too so I can start doing overseas events. Because, well...the only way I can help Shiho is to show her how hard Im working.

And she will too!

Keiko: Then I wish you the best of luck, Ann, all of us do. Me, Morgana, Makoto, Yusuke, Shiho the most, and of course...Ryuji.

He will to admit to Ann.

Ryuji: You're gonna kick ass being a model.

Ann: ...Mm-hm! If I can do that, Shiho...She'll definitely...

Then Ann started to cry for Ryuji had to do something for her.

Ryuji: Ann, come on. Don't cry.

Keiko: (This is their chance.) Ryuji, go to Ann. She needs you.

From there, Ryuji now knows what his heart really belongs to as he hugs Keiko a lot to say one thing before he does for the woman he really loves...

Ryuji: Keiko, know this. I still love you as a friend. Let's keep it the way it is. But I've found someone I'm in love with.

Keiko: I know, Ryuji, I understand.

Ryuji: You're still a babe to me. Make sure Akechi keeps you happy.

From there, Ryuji walks up to Ann to hugging her in his arms and Keiko quietly looks away from the next scene was about to happen next.

Ann: Ryuji...? (This is really happening!) *sniff* Dammit, I told myself I wouldn't cry...But it just...won't stop...I guess...I'm alone again, huh...?

Ryuji: (I should've known. I do have a thing for her ever since middle school.) Ann, you have me.

He finally embraces Ann to love this feeling.

Ann: Ryuji...You dummy.

Ryuji: Callin' me a dummy for what I'm doin' for ya. Give me a break, Ann.

Ann: ...Ryuji...I love you.

She said it! Feeling odd for Ann stops hugging Ryuji to feel shy just saying it.

Ryuji: You're the one who said it, so why did ya stop huggin'?

Ann: W-Wait, what did I just say?!

Ryuji: Come on...You just said to me those words... "I love you."

That she did for Keiko witness it.

Keiko: I heard but didn't see, Ann. Ryuji just said it.

Ann: I-I said what?! I...I mean...yeah, I said it! And I meant it too! I really love you!

Yep, Ann did for Ryuji to say her coming.

Ryuji: Ah, yeah...look you did say it, OK? Because I love you too, Ann!

Same with him...

Ann: Like, REALLY really!

Ryuji: I get it, all right? Now...come here...

He kisses Ann first by surprise for Ryuji to be doing this.

Ann: H-Hey...Wait a-

She then enjoys the kiss with Ryuji for Ann and him are finally a couple for they're in a relationship with one another.

Ryuji: (There's no turning back now. I do love Ann a lot...) That felt amazing.

Ann: It did...I-I guess we're more than just friends now...This is so embarrassing...

Ryuji: Yeah, maybe we can go a bit further...?

Oh, boy. Keiko hate on what Ryuji just said to Ann to slap him in the face to shoving him aside.

Ann: Lemme go!

Ryuji: OW! Ann!

Ann: Take things slow, pervert! In your dreams!

That had to hurt.

Keiko: Not a smart move to say there, Ryuji. But I am happy for you two, you're in love. (All in days work to finally hook them up.)

That they were, then it leaves Ann and Ryuji to then be laughing together to then be holding hands to walk back home together for they're going to be just fine now.

Ann: Thanks, Keiko. I'm happy it all worked out. Ryuji, I'm happy we're together.

Ryuji: Same here, Ann. There are some hot girls out there, but not as beautiful lookin' as you are.

Well, all was good. Ann Takamaki and Ryuji Sakamoto are a couple now to make Keiko very happy to see for Yusuke and Makoto to learn about it later...However, not everyone like this. Morgana loved Ann once to find her pretty, to be taken by someone he find most annoying to first feel very heart broken.

Morgana: (Lady Ann...In love with Ryuji...? With that idiot...?)

All was good, just not for everyone to soon get use to it. Morgana doesn't know it yet, but he does have someone else who is closes to him to forget about "her" to remember again real soon. More next time...


	69. No more No-Good Toro

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 69 - No more No-Good Toro

A nice thing for one of the Phantom Thieves members 'only to do it more in the real world' Ann Takamaki and Ryuji Sakamoto are in love to become a real couple now. This makes Keiko very happy, same with Yusuke and Makoto to see this real soon, and Morgana...Well, he was a bit upset to get over it somehow. He will, it just happens to have someone else on his mind for him to forget a certain someone. But who was she...? So once Shiho leaves with her family, next Keiko and Morgana go to Shinjuku of the Red-light District on a rainy night to see how Yuuki was doing to have any news for them on their other targets to go after...

Yuuki: Nothing on the rest so far, Amamiya, I'll keep you updated once I do learn a bit more. Sorry...

They get it, with more waiting to be done.

Keiko: It's okay, Yuuki, thanks for letting me know. See ya!

For Keiko to go somewhere else to the bathhouse with Morgana before calling it a day, Morgana was a little down.

Morgana: Lady Ann...

Keiko: (Ouch...! He looks heart broken.) Sorry, Morgana. Ann just loves Ryuji a lot more. She does care about you as a friend still.

Nice for Keiko to cheer up a friend like Morgana to not lose hope in love.

Morgana: I know, Madame Keiko...it just a bit hard to do...I will respect Lady Ann, to fall for someone like the dumb Ryuji. It's hard to believe. But...I don't want to ruined Lady Ann's happiness. If she's happy, then I'm happy for them both.

Keiko: You'll be fine, Morgana. There's nothing for you to worry about at all. Let just finish using the baths and then get back to the cafe afterwards.

For Morgana to stay strong with a pure heart, he'll be fine recovering somehow...

Year 20xx

Day # 129 - August 8/18th – Thursday

From Keiko and Morgana to be going out for Akechi to eat some food to see some people to eat big burgers for some eating game at Big Bang Burger, for it was too gross to watch.

Akechi: Not a good way for others to lose their figured, huh Princess?

Keiko: I wouldn't be doing it at all.

This made her boyfriend laugh.

Akechi: I wouldn't blame you if you did do it. You're fine just the way you are.

Keiko: Thanks, Akechi-Cun. Hanging out with you always make me day so much better.

The two hold hands with each other to make this rainy day to going out still a very fun one for Akechi and Keiko, even some for Morgana to have some his food.

Morgana: I'm eating normally, not doing the contest thing. See, Madame Keiko?

Burping up a bit, at least Morgana was eating normal and not a lot. Akechi leaves to get back to work to see Keiko again later tomorrow.

Akechi: Be careful getting back, Keiko, I'll see you tomorrow at the cafe.

Keiko: You too, Akechi, bye.

Feeling happy in love for Keiko and Morgana walk off the food around the Shinjuku area of the Red-light District again...Soon, Keiko bumps in to Chihaya to take a break from working for a bit with things on her mind to tell Keiko about it.

Chihaya: Oh! Keiko-Chan, sorry. I didn't see you.

Keiko: Nah, it's fine. I wanted to sit down from working all day and going on my date with Akechi, some food to burn off the calories just in case. What's on your mind? If you don't mind me asking...

She tells her friend about Chihaya on what she was thinking about...

Chihaya: It's fine...I'll tell you. I've decided to tell everyone about Fukurai-san.

From what he was making her do? I don't blame Chihaya one bit...

Keiko: You are? (Good to know from Fukurai's a jerk to this poor girl.) I hope so, and may I ask why?

Here's a sad tale on what happened to Chihaya from the past, for this was a very sad one for this girl's life to change forever.

Chihaya: I...I use to live in the mountains...When I was young, there was an earthquake. The villagers revered me a messenger of God...But when I kept predicting disasters, they started blaming me for everything. They said I was cursed, a monster...So I locked myself away. People would still come by to throw stones through windows though...Things went on like that for some time...until one day, an angry mob came and burned the house down. That's why I decided to come to Tokyo after graduating high school. I wanted to change my fate...I didn't know anyone, but I needed money...so I took the first job I could find at a small night club...I found myself surrounded by dangerous people...but that's when Fukurai-san approached me. He's psychotic too, you know. He knew from a mere glance that I was a runaway who had just come to Tokyo. Then I once told him why I decided to leave my village, he immediately invited me to join up with the ADP. That was then he gave me the moniker of the Maiden of Relief. To be come a fortune teller, is that I could become more than the monster people saw me as. I...broken down the moment he said that. Hahaha...

She then started to laugh about it all once Chihaya told Keiko everything.

Keiko: How awful, Chihaya. But like I've told you before, you're not a monster. You're my friend, and others shouldn't say these things to you.

Chihaya: I know, Keiko, you're right...Deep down, I knew all along that the Holy Stones didn't have any powers...You knew too since we both have the same powers. But I thought I might be able to save people, even though I was a monster. Or perhaps because I was a monster...So the truth is, I was ever selling those Holy Stones for my own personal benefit...I'm a terrible person, huh?

Keiko: No, Chihaya! Don't ever say that...! You're a good person for other people don't understand you! No fortune would think I'll hate you at all.

Hearing this from Keiko, and Chihaya seeing some kindness from her friend to have a brighter future to make for her own.

Chihaya: Keiko-Chan, you're a good friend to talk to...You know what? I see now how wrong I was. I'm not going to keep turning a blind eye to injustice! I'm going to expose the chairman and his company the real truth, whatever it takes! Thank you for listening to me today, Keiko-Chan, it really helped me out a lot.

Keiko: It was nothing, Chihaya, I'm glad to help you out. After all, what are friends for?

Chihaya: We are friends. Leave this problem for me to handle and come back anytime you want to work or to hang out. No more brainwashing people from the ADP anymore, I want to help people to bring them happiness.

They shake on it and all was good for Chihaya's life to change thanks to Keiko's help. After all of Chihaya's issue was done, Keiko and Morgana went back home to get some sleep for today.

Year 20xx

Day # 130 - August 8/19th – Friday

A nice day for Keiko and Morgana to hang around the Shibuya's Underground Mall to see Ryuji and Ann to be doing well going out together on their first date to be cute seeing them in a good mood. From shopping, eating, seeing a movie, walking around different places, and then sitting down to cuddle and kissing a bit was the sweetest things to see. Then Keiko heads back for a bit for Morgana to walk around the area on his own to get some fresh air 'to have it not rain on him', and for Akechi to come by for a bit tonight before staying over again to spend some time with his girlfriend.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun!

The two embraced.

Akechi: It's always lovely to see you every time I come for a visit. Princess, please let us cuddle a bit more in your room for a bit...

They go upstairs together while Sojiro was still running his cafe to work at.

Sojiro: Ah, young love...

With Akechi and Keiko hanging around to be holding each other, Akechi places his hands on Keiko's breasts to start massaging them very softly.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun! Why are you-?!

Akechi: Sorry! I'm not trying to hurt you at all..Keiko, I can help how amazing you are to me. Listen, have you ever think about you and me taking our love to the next level?

What was he saying for Keiko to try to guess on Akechi's question there.

Keiko: We make out more...? Cuddle a lot...? What do you...?

Akechi: Hey, how can you answer to me when you talk so cute-like? What I was trying to say is...Keiko, I want you so badly for you and me...to have sex...!

Once he said the word sex at Keiko to almost made her scream, to have Akechi to hug her to calming down to not feel so conformable.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...! You want for me to have sex with you? But-!

Akechi: I didn't mean it like right away! I want us to do it when you're ready and with protection of course with a condom. Since you're still a teenager and I am too, I just want to have our love go a lot more for us to show it...minus having children. Sorry, I don't want to do it without any protect. That'll be bad. What kind a boyfriend would I be if I take a bad advantage to most beautiful girl I care about so much?

He would never hurt Keiko, but Akechi really wants to have it done soon enough to make their love count a lot more.

Keiko: If it's with protection when doing sex, I'm fine with it if you are. Hopefully, for us to finally make it count?

Akechi: And we will...I promise, when the time's right we'll do it slowly, sweetly, and safe to go all the way...

Whispering in Keiko's ear, breathing near her ear, kissing her next, and places his hands from her breasts and down further to feel something even more between the legs from Keiko's reaction on her face to have a strange feeling all over.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...

Akechi: This is what it'll feel like more than my soft hands doing the rest. Too adorable to see you turn red all over and enjoy this to really turns me on...

They continue making out to kiss and holding each other more and more.

Keiko: Is it too much?

Akechi: It's fine this way, Princess. Let's keep this up until we're both left breathless. Please.

Keiko: Then hold me, Akechi-Cun, my love.

Akechi: Yes...Our love is beautiful. I have work tonight for a bit, but I'll come back to spend more time with you. I promise.

Keiko: Okay, please do. (He'll know when. And I'll be fine for us to make it happen for our love, and something to help me out with Tae's medical help for me to get later.)

Enjoying their time until Akechi leaves for a bit, leaving Keiko to catch up to Morgana to get her umbrella on a rainy day to turn into night as they headed to Shinjuku area for a while to Bar Crossroads to see Lala and Ohya 'the most' again' to give out more details for Ohya to get her story of the Phantom Thieves for tonight. She tells Ohya all about the team code names, weapons, skills, powers, and Personas on how it's all done.

Ohya: I see...So kick ass, Amamiya! Keep at it for me to give a good word about these guys, please. I'm loving this.

She seems happy. Afterwards, Keiko and Morgana headed on back to spend more time with Akechi to watch stuff and sleep together to have their lovely time count every day.

Year 20xx

Day # 131 - August 8/20th – Saturday

Another new day to do more things, for Keiko and Akechi cuddle a lot more in bed to not get out just yet.

Akechi: We keep this up, we'll be stuck in the bed forever...Now that's something I don't mind with you.

Keiko: Same, Akechi-Cun...I just want to hold you some more.

Akechi: A few more minutes, then we'll get up. I promise to continue more later on tonight. I still have to work today.

They kiss to keep that promise for later on.

Keiko: It's fine.

Once time has passed, Keiko and Morgana go out for a bit to aid Tae more at her clinic to stock some things and trying out other medicines to see which was the good ones or the bad ones, and some the maybe parts to keep in between of don't know of yet.

Tae: How are the other four, Keiko?

Morgana smells some to hate most of them and others to check expiration dates.

Keiko: Anything?

Morgana: Bad. Good. Don't know. Better. Bad. Another bad. Unknown. Strange. Fine...Very wrong! Another bad...

Sounds good, this will keep up for Tae to keep her job to resign this way at all for her business to be going well for others. Just then Tae thanks Keiko to also tell her some sad news...

Tae: Thanks for keeping some in line for me. Hey, Keiko...I'm thinking of resigning.

Keiko: What?! But why?

Morgana: From the man the other day...?

Seems like it. Although Tae doesn't want to lose her job, a lot to be on her mind to have Tae a bit scared and worried to still be a doctor. Thinking she might've killed one of her patients, but really she didn't. Something big was up.

Tae: Several of my suppliers have stated that they're going to stop selling to me. If I can't my hands on medical supplies, I won't be able to get what I need to complete the now medicine. They're probably being pressured by Oyamada to stop doing business with me. So I forge it's over.

Sounds like Tae doesn't want to resign at all for Keiko to be feeling out her friend's pain.

Keiko: (So she doesn't want to resign, she's being force to.) Tae, what about Miwa-chan?

Tae: It's fine.

This leave both Keiko and Morgana confused about what Tae was getting at.

Keiko: But you can't just give up.

Tae: I know, but...I confirmed with the hospital Miwa-chan was being treated at...Oyamada was telling the truth. Miwa-chan was apparently smiling until the very end. She probably didn't want to worry anyone. I wish I could've cured her...I didn't want fame or money. All I wanted was to keep her smiling...This isn't just about her thought...I was going to help every single person who was suffering from that disease...! I was a sickly child when I was young too...I was always in the hospital...and was rarely well enough to attend school at all. Medicine was all that kept me alive...That's why I wanted to become a doctor...So I could save people, just like I was saved...But I guess this is where it ends...The medical industry is a business, after all, and the chief decided what's best for it. I'm all out of allies...

No! This can't end for Tae to stop being a doctor, it's her long life work for Keiko to keep on supporting.

Keiko: Tae, wait! You can't let it all end like this! I'm your ally. Well, a friend is more like it.

Yeah, this makes Tae shock for Keiko to support her very much.

Tae: Yeah...Keiko, you're right. You might just be my one and only...I really appreciate everything you've done. My practice increased thanks to your nosiness, and in the end, I felt like a real doctor again. So...thank you.

Keiko: Don't mention it. Still...And your patients?

The other one's that Tae has treated as a true doctor she really is. What about them?

Tae: ...There are plenty of other small-town doctors. This is where it ends...Although it frustrates me...Keiko, I can't do clinical trials anymore, so you can go home. Thanks again for all your help. And good luck on these entrance exams.

It just can't end like this.

Keiko: (...I can't let this end for poor Tae. From Oyamada...There has to be something me and my team can do, right?)

Tae: Bye, Keiko...

Not to Keiko or the other members of the Phantom Thieves. She had to ask Tae what Oyamada's full name is to change his heart next and save Tae's job.

Keiko: Wait, Tae! Please tell me. What's his full name?

Tae: You mean Oyamada? Why? I hope you're not planning to get revenge for me.

Hey now, let's not go too far for Keiko knows what she and the others are doing.

Keiko: (Not the way you think.) It's for research I'm dong, on others lively works. That's it.

Close enough, right...?

Tae: ...You're such a weird kid, Keiko. His full name is Shoichi Oyamada. He's a very influential Chief of Staff in the world of medicine...Is that all?

Another target for the Phantom Thieves to deal with in Mementos later.

Keiko: That's it. (I need to do something about the target for Tae's sake.)

Morgana: Another target to go after in the Mementos later on, Madame Keiko. Please keep this request in mind for later.

And they will to find out more of this bad medicine thing.

Operation Quest - Mad Medicine = Target (Shoichi Oyamada)

Keiko: Anyways, Tae, cheer up. It'll all work out. (It will, for us as the Phantom Thieves will solve this problem just for you.)

Tae: With your help, Keiko, this day keeps me going. Thanks again.

Later once Keiko was finished helping out Tae, she and Morgana go see Chihaya next to read some of people's fortunes tonight to have one thing to say to her friend before leaving...

Chihaya: Oh! Young love will soon bloom slowly to be a very lovely moment to someone you really love to be with him forever. Your boyfriend and you, Keiko-Chan, is it going to be happening?

Keiko: In the future, Chihaya, yes. But let's keep that part to ourselves please. (I don't wish for others to learn about this at all...)

Someone was feeling really shy about this. And then Keiko and Morgana went to see how Yoshi was doing with his government speeches and such, he wanted her to come down anyways to tell her the good news to hear.

Morgana: This should be good to hear.

Keiko: What's going on, Yoshi?

Lots to talk about for Keiko and Morgana to hear what has happened after the speech was told from Yoshi's help. Good news really...

Yoshi: A weekly magazine reported that Kuramoto was the real culprit in the funds misappropriation case. Old man Kuramoto will likely be forced to retire from the political world. The police can't do anything because it was 20 years ago, but he has a moral obligation. I hear his grandson Benzo resigned from the party as well. It could be due to Matsushita's influence, or perhaps it's just the party's way of atoning...Now it's all up to me...and my abilities.

Good thing that one thing was taken care of to not let it happen like this ever again afterwards...So, Yoshi hears others wanting to hear more of Yoshi's speeches to be waiting for him to come out.

Gentleman: When's your speech gonna start, Toranosuke? We can't wait!

Keiko: Well, Yoshi? You heard the people. Go out there.

This sure made Yoshi's day to be smiling.

Yoshi: To think that people would be excited to hear me speak...The article mentioned I didn't want the real culprit to be named even though I knew who it was. Apparently, people admire me for having quietly accepted a false charge for 20 years. I didn't attend for any of this to happen though...

Keiko: But your true self was shown to fix things from this mess, Yoshi, really.

Yoshi: I appreciate that someone like you, Keiko, who's been watching me so closely, would say such a thing. I've struggled for the past 20 years...but I can put that all behind me after the election.

Keiko: There you go. (From one thing to another, Yoshi has done a lot to do so much more to make it big and he has. Good for him.)

The time was getting closer to start things off for Yoshi to go out there to make his speech.

Yoshi: ...Oh, look at the time. I should get started. Today will be the last day I'll request your help, Keiko. With good payment you'll get for all you've done for me of course...As also the member of the Phantom Thieves.

Oh, boy...It appears that Keiko has been found out for Yoshi to figure it out on her being the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

Keiko: Huh?! (But how did he known?!)

Yoshi: Now, now. It's fine. I don't intend to meddle. Everything I've told you, Keiko, has been based on assumptions, but if you're still willing to listen...Then I think you should focus on your "work," because the time is now. I can't think of anything else to teach you. You are now a expert on giving speeches. I taught you all I know about the art of public speaking, in return for you supporting a guy like me. And over time, you became someone who shared my beliefs. You know? I can think of you as my own daughter, Keiko, if you were related to me.

A nice way to show a type of friendship type of love for Yoshi sees Keiko as a father and daughter type of relationship thing.

Keiko: Nice of you to think of me that way, Yoshi, I wish you were my father to spend more time with than my real Dad does a lot.

Yoshi: Thanks to you, I was able to overcome many crisis these last few months...I will strive for the royal road of politics, thinking of you as you walk down your path. But Keiko, remember this well...If you ever find yourself in harm's way on your journey, I will be there to help you; so keep changing the hearts of the bad ones on however will make it happen as the true justice of the Phantom Thieves you are. We'll also become comrades who reform the world...together.

The two hand shake and hug it out for Keiko to help a friend father-figure to her of Yoshi to make it big.

Keiko: Yes. I'll remember this very well, Yoshi. (I feel a strong bond with Yoshi for making it this far...He's a good person deep down.)

From Ryuji to make a bond type of love type of father and daughter friendship thing to be different, same with Yoshi to have a badge of his and Keiko's bonding to be strong to be the color gray 'meaning the badge of judgment' type of thing and Confidant to be rank up more. That makes two so far...The Gray Badge of Judgement.

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath,_

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Sun, granting thee infinite power... _

Morgana: (Amazing...Not only Madame Keiko has upgraded Ryuji from their bond, but differently with Yoshida of his support to have a special badge on what that person with no power does, but their bond is very powerful. This is going great!)

Sure looks like it to keep on going for Keiko Amamiya here to have two things, but one of each being different from another.

Yoshi: I'm sure you'll accomplish everything you set out to do. Thank you, Keiko, for everything. All right, it's time to begin!

Keiko: Then let's make this one count for you to support me on what you do from here on out, Yoshi.

Yoshi: Then let's go. One last time...

As they go out – Yoshi was ready to talk and Keiko 'for once more time' holding a sign up to support her friend for the audiences want to hear the good words from Yoshi himself.

Young Man: Yoshida's speech is about to start!

Young Woman: I cut my date short so I can watch this, you know!

And so it begins...

Yoshi: Does anyone out there have something they aspire to do? I met a certain young woman...Through a method that differs from mine, she was trying to reform the world. As you know, that is a very large mountain to cross. Unfortunately, I am unable to travel the same path as her...However, I will not say goodbye. Because we will surely meet at the peak. She is desperately doing what she aspires to do. So I encourage you all. Please find what it is that YOU aspire to do. And I will support you. Because that is what I aspire to do.

From Yoshi's words that he said there, it was great for everyone else to love it, same with Keiko and Morgana to do the same thing.

Older Man: Way a go, Toranosuke!

Older Woman: I believe in you!

From others to love it bigger than ever now, Keiko knows she'll come to visit Yoshi at anytime for him to do just fine on his own later.

Keiko: (I'm glad you'll make a change for others until the next year, Yoshi. I really am.)

Once Yoshi's speeches was all over, Keiko and Morgana came back to call it a night for Akechi to keep his girlfriend to be held as they slept well together.

Akechi: Helping me sleep like this is a dream come true to me, my Princess...

While at night time from Yoshi's words about the Phantom Thieves for others to start liking them a lot more all over town...

Year 20xx

Day # 132 - August 8/21th – Sunday

From there to spread the word during night time, also kept on going too even during the day time. Also, with Akechi going back to work to see Keiko again later...for her and Morgana get cleaned up to go downstairs for Sojiro to open up the cafe, today's the deadline of Medjed and such. So, will Futaba finally wake up in time to help out the Phantom Thieves out or what?

Morgana: Hey, Madame Keiko...Isn't it today our deadline for dealing with Medjed?

Keiko: Yes it is, Morgana. (Oh, Futaba...please wake up to put a stop to Medjed for us. Please...)

Morgana: Futaba's still asleep too...This won't be good...

That's when Sojiro sees Keiko to tell her something, on another thing to happen today for it's been a few years since then.

Sojiro: ...Hey.

Keiko: Hi, Mr Sakura. What's going on?

Sojiro: There's something I came to do...Today's the day Wakaba passed. I do this every year...Here, I've got a cup for you too, Keiko. Come join with me.

Making coffee to remember Wakaba well from when she passed for Sojiro and Keiko to honor her memory by.

Keiko: I'll join you. (Sorry, Mr. Sakura, on your loss. You must really loved Wakaba a lot like you do with Futaba too.)

For Sojiro and Keiko were sitting at the bar to drink their coffee in Wakaba's memory for Morgana to hear more about Futaba's mother from this man once love to raise his step-daughter.

Sojiro: Futaba reminds me so much of her mother. She's a smart girl. Doesn't just go with the flow, either. Wakaba...Your work and your kid were so fulfilling for you...Why'd you have to die so suddenly...?

Sad for someone to die in a horrible way, huh? To be a whole lot more than a suicide.

Keiko: It is hard to lose someone you love...My parents are always busy to spend any time with me, same with my older sister who's now in college, and my older brother doing well at my old high school. Which leaves me at the right age to move out, work, and still finish with my high school. I want to make it happen somehow.

Looks like Keiko already has a goal in mind to do...

Sojiro: Moving will be something hard to do, Keiko, but good luck...That reminds me, you saw me talking to that prosecutor – I mean, that woman in the suit, right?

Keiko: (I know her as Makoto's older sister.) Sae Niijima?

Sojiro: Yeah, her! I remember you were real bothered by it. She might come back, so I guess I should tell you about it.

Keiko: About what? What's Sae doing to you?

A lot was to be told of a big misunderstanding...

Sojiro: That woman was trying to get information on Wakaba's research out of me.

Seems like he already knows about something for both Keiko and Morgana to be already aware of themselves.

Keiko: I see... (It sure makes much more sense.)

Morgana: That's what we heard in the Palace.

From those things, they did to know all about it...

Sojiro: Keiko, you don't need to know what the research was about. Just know there was some trouble around it. Obviously, Wakaba got dragged into that as well. Now, they ruled her death a suicide...but I've got my doubts.

Sounds like he knows Wakaba didn't kill herself at all.

Keiko: Really? (So Junko was on to something about Wakaba being murdered after all.)

Morgana: Doubts? Could she have been killed?

It might've been the case for Wakaba was killed by those people somehow to make it look like a suicide.

Sojiro: Supposedly, there were people who wanted to take her research and use it for their own benefit...Don't get me wrong though. I don't have a lick of evidence. That's why I haven't told Futaba any of this.

Keiko: May I ask why, Mr. Sakura?

Sojiro: I don't want to cause her any more trouble.

That makes perfect sense there for Keiko and Morgana to already be aware of, even for Futaba to see the truth for herself. And for Sojiro to tell all of this to Keiko, was his own reasons.

Morgana: It sounded like she had suspicions on her own based on what she said in the Palace.

And there was more to be told by Sojiro himself...

Sojiro: Still, there's one thing I regret. It was right before Wakaba died...She told me, "I think I might die." I brushed it off thinking it was a joke, but if I had just taken her seriously...That's another reason I took Futaba in...Redemption. She went through such horrible things. Those heartless adults just yelled at that poor girl...Hey, Keiko...How do you heal emotional scars?

Keiko: How...? Well, some just heal on their own, Mr. Sakura. Like a cut you get somehow to always heal back up later. Things hurt to never forget to still move on for he or she would've wanted it in the first place.

Good words for Keiko to tell Sojiro about it. Smart and good advice to remember it very well, time heals all wounds.

Sojiro: I agree. I'm waiting or it to happen, but...

That's when the door opens up for someone to come inside the cafe, none other than Futaba herself to surprise Morgana, Keiko, and Sojiro to see her awaken and out of her room.

Morgana: Huh?!

Keiko: No way! (She's already up?!)

Sojiro: Futaba...?!

She just walks in to be sitting down to have some of Sojiro's coffee to honor the memory of her mother 'already knowing of today's the day' to drink up to taste too cold now.

Futaba: ...It's cold.

Sojiro: Huh?

That's all she said as Futaba's heart was changed for the better to have better coffee to drink it when it's hot.

Futaba: You can't sell this!

All that Sojiro was doing was left speechless.

Sojiro: N-Never mind that...How did you get here...?

Futaba: Uh...I walked.

Sojiro: ...You're, OK?!

Futaba: Was that bad?

Sojiro: Th-That's not it! I'm not just shocked to see you out of the house...

He wasn't the only one, this was very big news.

Keiko and Morgana: Same here!

Futaba: Uh...I'm sorry I worried you.

Because of this, Sojiro was crying to be very happy for Futaba was changing on the day Wakaba passed.

Sojiro: ….Ha...It's all right.

Futaba: By the way, what's the date today?

Sojiro: Eh? It's uh...It's the 21st.

Trying to remember on Futaba's end to not forget what it is.

Futaba: I feel like I'm forgetting something...

This made Keiko and Morgana fall down when Futaba said it, reminder time.

Keiko: Ah, something about helping us stop Medjed since we helped you out, remember, Futaba...?

She knows of it now.

Futaba: Oh, that's it. Big Sis, let's go take care of it now. Come.

Keiko: You're calling me "Big Sis?" Me? But we're not really sisters...

Grabbing Keiko's hand, Futaba takes her back to her home to the room to do it all on her computer, with Morgana following them both.

Futaba: Just follow me, Big Sis.

I guess Futaba will be calling Keiko by her big sister nick name there.

Morgana: Hey! Wait up!

Well, this is it...The deadline's today for other Phantom Thief fans from down town and all over the Phan-Site. As they waited to hear, will the Phantom Thieves with Futaba's help finally stop Medjed? In her room, Keiko and Morgana see her taking care of it right away. She was one hell of a good hacker and to be on the good guys.

Futaba: It's my turn to help out. Hmph, "Medjed." Now, how do we cook them?

Keiko: However you do it, Futaba, it's up to you. (Again, why is she calling me Big Sis for?)

And so, she gives it her all.

Futaba: Roger that, Big Sis.

Morgana: Hey, Futaba? We don't have much time left. Are you sure you could do this?!

It seems like Futaba awaken to her powers to understand Morgana who can talk even in his cat form.

Futaba: T-The kitty talked?! Is this a dream...? I'm going back to sleep...

Morgana: It is NOT a dream! Get up! Say something, Madame Keiko!

She tries to tell Futaba that this was all for real.

Keiko: It's real to those who have powers like myself, Futaba. Look...I'll explain later. Just please help us out.

Futaba: ...R-Right.

Continue to hack all the way through...

Morgana: Now hurry it up!

Futaba: ...Eh, I guess it doesn't matter. Let's get cracking!

Lots of hacking to do for Futaba to get into the Medjed system to put a stop to the group for she was a very fast typer on how she does it.

Morgana: You're just tapping away over there...Are you sure this will work?

Never question Futaba's hacking skills...

Futaba: ….

Morgana: Hey, Futaba!

Futaba: ….

Morgana: I don't think she can hear me...Talk about intense concentration. Madame Keiko, look at this room. This place is so messy...I'm surprised she can focus at all. Futaba? You should really clean your room a bit.

But she wasn't listening while working still...

Futaba: …

I think she was really out of it there.

Keiko: No use talking to her now, Morgana.

Morgana: You're right. She's not listening...Oh well. Just waiting around is boring. Let's clean this place up.

Keiko: Yeah, I like to work around the place just for her.

As Morgan hands over Keiko the items, she get to work. From dusting, mopping, throwing some trash out in trash bags, sorting some of the things out, and such to make Futaba's room to a good looking one with more room now.

Morgana: Phew...It looks a little better now, don't you think?

Keiko: Enough to let Futaba do the rest of the work.

Morgana: Well, Futaba? We're done on our end. Are you finished yet?

Nope, not even close yet.

Futaba: …..

Morgana: She can't hear a word I'm saying...Guess we'll just have to keep waiting...

Yeah, but we all know from most hackers take a lot of their time to hack through to take all evening to have Keiko and Morgana to be sleeping on her bed. Until Futaba stretches her arms and legs to finally get it all done.

Futaba: I'm doooooone!

The two wake up for Futaba to finally be finished.

Keiko: Already?

Morgana: Wh-What's up? Something happen?

Futaba: It's finished.

Morgana: Finished? What is?

And from there, Futaba notices her room was clean better than ever.

Futaba: Ah, it's so clean! Why?!

Keiko: Well, I wanted to help you out...Sorry we didn't ask you first.

Morgana: Yeah, we just cleaned it. Anyway, is it true? Did you really take care of of Medjed?

It would seem the entire bed room cleaning to dealing with some bad guys from a computer all did the trick.

Futaba: I handled them, and someone else handled my room...! I don't understand, but this is good!

She likes it! Futaba then gets her pillow to lie her head on the desk to rest up for a bit...again!

Morgana: Futaba...? Hey, Futaba! What's wrong?!

Yep, Futaba was fast asleep for the second time like this.

Keiko: She's out of it again.

Morgana: She is sleeping...Well, it looks like it's been taken care of. I guess we would get home and sleep too, Madame Keiko...

As Keiko and Morgana returned back at the cafe to rest, as Keiko text message group her friends Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto the good news about Futaba finally waking up and taking care of Medjed in the end to all be good now to rest up until the news get spread out again. Everything from there has finally been taken care of so far and then the two get some sleep for more to do tomorrow.

Year 20xx

Day # 133 - August 8/22th – Monday

The next morning, something comes around for Keiko and Morgana get cleaned up to hear Sojiro's voice calling out to her.

Sojiro: Keiko! Your friends are here waiting for you to come downstairs!

Keiko: I'll be right down!

Once everything was good, as the two headed downstairs right away.

Morgana: Let's go, Madame Keiko, It's time to talk about the event and Futaba on what's going on.

Keiko: Okay, let's go. (This is it, the moment of truth. Don't be scared.)

For Keiko and Morgana headed down to see Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto waiting for her to have something to drink since Sojiro told her to see her friends right away to keep them from waiting around.

Sojiro: Keiko, you finally got out of bed. Don't sleep so much during your Summer break.

Told like a father-figured he was like to Keiko, she gets it.

Keiko: Sorry, lots to do and helping out Akechi-Cun before he had to go to work.

Sojiro: You did clean up last night, I guess that's okay.

All would be forgiven to make it up someone, that's Sojiro for you.

Keiko: Morning, everyone.

Ryuji: Yo, Keiko. You look a bit tired.

Ann: So we've made ourselves at home.

Good to hear to have all six together, only to hear the news on how Futaba did it from the hacking against Medjed to for someone to talk about it. As Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto hears about it the most while Sojiro was working around the cafe to open up.

TV Reporter: [Late last night, it was discovered that someone has tampered with the hacker group Medjed's website. The site's main page now displays what is thought to be the mark belonging to the Phantom Thieves...Moreso, the personal information of a Japaneses man, a possible Medjed member, was illegally publicized.]

So they've stopped the Medjed threats and the website to go down for good.

Sojiro: Aren't these the guys people have been up in arms about?

Hearing more on the TV news about the rest...

TV Reporter: [Medjed has yet to issue an official reply. Furthermore, their previously announce cleanse of Japan has remained unimplemented for now. Some speculate that they taken this series of events seriously and ultimately canceled their plan.]

From there, all six of them were very happy to hear the news a lot to be smirking even Keiko.

Keiko: (Yes! That means they won't be bothering us anymore after Futaba did so well once we aided her first. Go, team!)

Sojiro: What're you all smirking about...?

Oh, boy...! Come with something to say to Sojiro, anyone...

Keiko: Ah, something cool happened to almost scared us a little, Mr. Sakura. That is all.

Sojiro: Well stop it. You're gonna drive away all my costumers. Come on, Keiko, try not to make a scene too much.

They will as the news news for more commercials to be shown on TV next to hear about it ad the others settle down without drawing too much attention.

TV Reporter: [After the commercial break, we will be asked guests from various fields about this turn of events.]

Is that so? So where are the people in the cafe place just yet..?

Ryuji: But there ain't any costumers...?

Sojiro: Can it...My costumers are on summer vacation too.

Yep, and soon the others Summer break will soon come to an end to go back for another new year of school.

Ryuji: Oh crap, I just realized our break's almost over!

Keiko: We have to do more Summer fun times!

Ten days left to do it while there's still some Summer fun.

Yusuke: There are still ten days left.

Ann: I wanna go somewhere, but we can't just leave Futaba-chan alone.

Makoto: Besides having Keiko-Chan hang out with Akechi-san a lot and you too, Ann, with Ryuji...?

Looks like Yusuke and Makoto heard about them to be a couple now to be a bit surprised but happy for them.

Ryuji: Shaddup! It just happened...If Ann's cool with it.

Ann: I am if you are, Ryuji. Whatever...

The two hold hands with each other to be smiling.

Keiko: I'm so happy with you both.

Yusuke and Makoto: Us too!

Sojiro: Look at that...More lovers in my cafe, but do your make out upstairs or outside please.

Making a joke there, it's good to be in love with someone to care about a lot for one thing to another...For Makoto looks at Yusuke to have something of another third love going on. Now to get back to the topic at hand.

Makoto: Anyways...! Some thing still concern me too, like that "research" …

About to learn more, someone else comes to the cafe to be Futaba again to really get use to her new change of heart to join with the others...Acting like she wants to try making new friends with them, and Keiko the most to look up to.

Sojiro: Oh! Did you just get up?

Seems like she has been doing it on her own now.

Makoto: Good morning, Futaba.

Keiko: You look better now, Futaba, hi again.

Seeing four new people sitting next to Keiko, Futaba hides behind Keiko's back to look a bit scared and shy at the same time.

Futaba: ...Big Sis...

Sojiro, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto: Big Sis?!

Now they wanted to know what was going on...

Keiko: She just decided to like me to more to think I'm a friend and a sister to Futaba, that's all! It's good. Other than she's a bit shy around the rest of you guys.

It would seem like it, might take some time for Futaba to get use to them like she is with Morgana.

Yusuke: It seems she's cautious of us...

Makoto: Hey, why don't we go upstairs? If any costumers come, she'll be even more afraid.

Time to talk more on other things in private while Sojiro was busy working around the cafe again.

Sojiro: Why don't you go with them, Futaba? Have fun. It's about time my regulars show up anyway, so I don't want you guys loitering around my store. And Keiko, look at you. Already you barely know Futaba, and she's clingy all over you to become a friend and a sister-figure. I find this to be cute.

A new friend to admire, huh?

Keiko: Thanks, Mr. Sakura. Please excuse us! Everyone, up stairs! Let's go please, Futaba...

Once the seven go upstairs to Keiko's room to talk the rest...Sojiro watches and listens the rest the news about the event for the costumers do the same thing; as Shido talk about it next to say about the endangerment of the hackers to beware of, for he blames the cops and government from this mess. As Sojiro sees this, he seems to know who Shido was to not like him so much to have a good point. He wants to disband these things to make a change against the Phantom Thieves by bringing peace and order if he has to.

Shido: [The fact that there were no damages due to the hackers' actions is but n afterthought. The issue I want to make clear is the attitude of the police, and more importantly, the government.]

Sojiro: ...

This looks like trouble.

TV Reporter: [What do you mean?]

Shido: [Are they doing their best to find an effective countermeasure against these Phantom Thieves? Is it not the government's duty to create a society where its citizens can live without worry? Unfortunately, the current cabinet is powerless. As such, they should be disbanded. I believe now is the time for me to risk my political career in hope of making a new reality. A new political system that goes beyond parties or factions…An ideal country of peace and order…]

It sad to see other people buying into this crap.

Elderly Man Customer: This politician seems quite promising.

Elderly Female Customer: I have to agree. I hope he can work to ease the anxieties of the elderly.

Elderly Man Customer: What do you think, Boss?

But Sojiro acted like he wasn't listen, knowing that he was on something he really hates being Shido himself.

Sojiro: Hm? Oh sorry, I wasn't listening.

With some people in the cafe are good to like this work and Sojiro pretends not to listen in...Only to have Queen Lilith and Fallen One to listen to this whole thing.

Tayla: Going to the next part back to the present time for Sae to learn from Keiko about Futaba, of her being Alibaba, and Medjed to stop their craziness. So far to get to the point of the story – as well as learning about Wakaba's job to be more than a suicide to get killed over, as well as someone to be killing people to cause the mental shutdowns a lot to die. Sae wanting to know more that Keiko was saying was all true; for Keiko's bond for Sae to trust in this lawyer more and more was growing a lot to earn her trust and so on to keep on going.

Sae: Sae: So the Phantom Thieves only stole the heart of Futaba Sakura...? And Medjed was in turn defeated by her real-world hacking abilities? This does correlate to the facts as we know them…If he's telling the truth, then Wakaba Isshiki didn't commit suicide…Did a third party target her life with the goal of destroying her research…? Wakaba's death was two years ago…That also coincides with when the incidents started occurring…Does this other Metaverse user that Madarame and Kaneshiro mentioned…really exist…? Not to mention these two Shadows – one who's in love with you and wants Akechi dead; the other one is a girl who try to have you and your friends killed in a Palace of Futaba's, correct? Earlier, I briefly mentioned about those psychotic breakdown incidents that have alarmed the public. All of a sudden, people will lose consciousness or become violent…A situation as incomprehensible as that can't be explained away as "troubled social conditions." ...I suspect that these cases are all connected to a larger, man-made plot. The method involved always muddled the explication, but your story has virtually confirmed its viability, Keiko. Although, I wouldn't have expected a new criminal to come to light from your testimony…What did your group think of this other Metaverse user?

Talking about the Black Mask person to be on the loose? Who's to say yet.

Keiko: None other than a true criminal...

A good way to stay strong to answer back to getting Keiko's memories back together.

Sae: How self-centered of you. Keiko, I think I'm starting to get it, so far. The Phantom Thieves tamper with people's hearts without consent. How is that different? Well…no matter how you thought of them, there can be no doubting your resolve. Are those incidents because of you or someone else…? Either way, I will get to the bottom of this.

Keiko: OK... (I'm glad Sae's finally understanding me more and more.)

And now, on to the next target at hand to talk about next.

Sae: I will get to the bottom of this mess, just you watch me. Now, Keiko, let us continue...let's move on to your next crime. Kunikazu Okumura...You should know who he is...Considering what happened. Your testimony regarding this incident will be serious. I'm sure you, Keiko, understand why. Answer my next question carefully. What did you do to this Okumura?

Tayla: Yeah, as I said before...Sae's trust was growing with Keiko's bond a lot more. Now on to the next target to talk about, a person name Kunikazu Okumura. For him to do something bad for another member to join the group, and something happens to this man far more than getting arrest. As Sae asks Keiko this question – on what she did to Okumura? Oh, boy...Something tells me that something very big did happen to this man, something very bad.

And now, back the past again to learn more about the next event to be happening real soon...But first, some more Summer Vacation to keep having some fun. As well as helping out Futaba get use to getting out a lot and more Mementos to go into and take on the requests next, more to come around next time to see.


	70. Young Little Hacker in the Big World

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 70 - Young Little Hacker in the Big World

So, there's a lot to be going on here, huh? With Medjed stopped in time thanks to Futaba's help to hack through once she was done resting to aid Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto to talk some more about their work upstairs in Keiko's room next. While at the same time trying to help their hacker friend to get use to things little at a time since she likes Keiko a lot to treat her like a sister she never had. Since Keiko also is staying at the cafe to have Sojiro as her guardian to learn a lot about the leader of the Phantom Thieves. And with ten more days left of Summer vacation for them until a brand new year in high school start for them, to make it count before they all go back. Well, with Yusuke in a different school and Futaba doesn't go to one due to her problems until they've saved her heart to steal.

Keiko: Now we're all here, just us. Let's get down to business.

Yusuke: Agreed, Ms. Keiko. To think the cognitive version of a person would transform into such a horrible monster and attack us...Ms. Keiko, the one who made it was...

Keiko: Queen Lilith...Like her, both she and this male Fallen One of the two Shadows are a bigger threat and our enemies we have to deal with and who are trying to hurt me and Akechi in our dreams.

All of it to be true to see all two of them now even what Fallen One did to the chef guy with the Slime type of Shadow who almost killed the others.

Ryuji: The one who has a sick pervert desires for Keiko...!

Ann: And this Lilith Shadow who hurt Witch a lot.

There was a lot to learn about their enemies who must be stopped, and the other one like them to go to all of the Palaces in the Metaverse.

Yusuke: Like them, another one is also causing more trouble...That means our enemies are limited to Shadows.

Makoto: And not just on how Queen Lilith made them either...

A lot more to it...

Ann: I thought the other people were just victims, like the slaves at the castle or the walking ATMs.

Makoto: Even though the seem to be alive, they're only part of the backdrop...the environment. In other words, the Palace ruler determines the form and strength of their cognitions. I would have loved to ask Futaba's mother how far along she was with her research...

That could be the case from Wakaba to discover about the Metaverse to have the real world so mess up to have more affect in the Metaverse for others to be differently.

Ryuji: Research, huh...She was lookin' into that cognitive psience stuff, yeah?

Keiko: There has to be a lot more to it then.

Makoto: A whole lot more...If we put together all the information we've gathered up to this point...Abuse of cognitive psience can lead to death, and it may even related to the psychotic breakdown incidents. Considering the "cognitive" aspect, I sense a strong connection it and the Metaverse.

It might be very important, a lot more the Phantom Thief members must learn more about.

Morgana: On top of that, the research might have been stolen and used by someone else.

From the group who hurt Futaba from the fake suicide note from Wakaba to have her killed and the master mind to be behind Witch's sister to have Lilith and Fallen One to be their enemies, not good at all.

Ann: You mean those guys that showed Futaba-chan the fake suicide note?

Keiko: We figured those type of people are trouble. Witch's sister, wanting the pearl by getting three more gems, having those two Shadows working for these people, and who's the master mind to give some of these people the other four God-like powers to all be bad news, or to make them in to psycho paths. And the stranger who goes to other Palaces, who is this guy? I wonder if Witch knows about it. (Who is she really...?)

More on finding out more about Witch later, this is more important to tell her about the rest the next time they see her again.

Yusuke: If that's the case, those people are unforgivable.

Keiko: They are, Yusuke.

From there, Makoto tries asking Futaba about this mess to ask her if she knows anything else that Wakaba was learning more about cognitive psience.

Makoto: Hey, Futaba. Is there anything else you can remember?

She just gets up from Keiko's bed to have something to hold on to and walks off.

Keiko: Futaba? (Still too shy to talk to them I see...)

Makoto: She is quite difficult...

Well, she does come back to sit on Keiko's bed for Futaba was eating something good for the others to see and smell it.

Yusuke: That smell...

Ann: C'mon, no fair...

Everyone felt a bit hungry just seeing Futaba eat.

Ryuji: Hey, can I snag a bite?

Like she would give some of her food to Ryuji to hog it.

Futaba: Mine...

Ryuji: ...Meanie.

This was leading them to nowhere with Futaba for the first day.

Makoto: Why don't we take a short break?

Waiting around for a bit...Futaba just sits around to enjoy her time seeing the cafe room of Keiko's to like it a lot to keep quiet around others; as she, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto to wait around for a bit; while also try something again with Futaba since they had to wait for thirty minutes to pass, will it work this time?

Keiko: Good food, Futaba?

Futaba: It's good...Hungry?

She wanted to share some with Keiko.

Keiko: Maybe later, promise.

A nice way for Keiko to bond with Futaba more and more.

Makoto: I've been thinking...Even if Futaba is a genius, could she really crush an international hacker organization that easily?

Seems like she did for Futaba to admit it for the others to learn of her skills.

Futaba: The one who taunted the Phantom Thieves was a guy in Japan. I knew the Medjed member in Japan weren't anything special, so I was worried.

Ann: How do you know that?

Futaba: 'Cause I'm the founder.

Yep, she was way too good. And what Futaba says next, shocks the others in the bed room.

Keiko: Surprising...! (Wow, Futaba's too good for this young hacker to do anything and can get away with it, even with my cell phone to hack through my text message group.)

Makoto: Um...what do you mean? Should we take that literally?

Futaba wasn't afraid to admit it for her to nod her head to be a 'yes' when they ask her on a few things.

Futaba: Yep. It was only me at first, back when I was referred to as the hacker of justice. But since I stayed anonymous, a buncha guys from all over the world started using the name.

The ones who were the Medjed group, what a bunch of idiots they were.

Ann: And those were the ones committing cyber crimes.

Then she was nodded a bit to a 'no' there.

Futaba: It was a hassle to expose all of them, so I just left them be.

They were really punk teens who cause so much trouble from the start for Futaba to stop them in the end, suspended from school now from their parents. And some adults to be serving time in prison on work under the law. Ha!

Ryuji: Uhhh...so Futaba, was the true Medjed, and we were freakin' out over some weak ass dipshits? You should've told us from the start, Futaba.

The problem was finally solved, right...?

Keiko: What terrible troublemakers they were, but no more now. It'll be all forgotten in a few weeks.

Futaba: It will, Big Sis. I discarded the Medjed name a while ago. I'm Alibaba now.

Yep, all was taken care of. Medjed will die out for the fans to like the Phantom Thieves to be the best on what they can do. With this taken care of and such, what's for them to do next...?

Makoto: Futaba, what do you want to do now? Since you know our secret, we'd like you to join our team.

Keiko: Won't you, please? Your hacking skills and scamming the enemies is very good.

And from there, Futaba says this...

Futaba: 'Kay.

That was easy!

Ann: Just like that...?

Keiko: Ah, okay...? Thanks? (That was way too easy, but we'll take it.) Welcome abroad, Futaba.

Futaba can't fight, but she can use her skills to get stronger and stronger with her Persona to read on their enemies being the Shadows in battle.

Makoto: This is perfect! This may even ensure our investigation of Mementos goes along smoothly.

The it settles...Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto welcomes Futaba to the Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts.

Morgana: Well...I guess.

Keiko: Oh, yes!

All was good then for others to like Futaba on the team.

Ryuji: Well, Futaba's real amazin'! She's gonna be a big help for us, huh?

Makoto: Say, Futaba. How did you find out about us?

Hard to answer for Futaba only says one word...

Futaba: Secret.

Makoto: Where did you learn to hack?

She does it again to answer with one word.

Futaba: Private.

Makoto: When did you obtain the Nav?

Futaba: I refuse to answer.

Again, some things are better left unsaid for this young hacker girl.

Keiko: We get it, Futaba, we'll stop.

Ann: Futaba-chan sure is unique...Still, it'll be a problem if she doesn't open up to us some more. Other than you, Keiko, she likes you already to call you her big sister.

Keiko: It just happened...

There's more to work on from here on out with Futaba to start liking them more and more.

Yusuke: At the very least, we need to be able to communicate normally with her besides Ms. Keiko.

Makoto: What should we do?

For Futaba to change a lot more 'or little bit at a time', she needs to get use to other she does trusts in.

Keiko: Let us try to get Futaba to know you guys a lot more and me...

Sounds like a plan!

Ann: How?

Makoto: First, we'll need to help her open up to us. If we each spend an entire day with her, maybe she'll get more used to being around us.

It should work, for Futaba to hear the whole thing to be confused and surprised.

Yusuke: I see. We do have some time, thanks to summer vacation.

Makoto: We can begin tomorrow.

Keiko: Let's make it happen for her.

They got about ten days to aid Futaba about no matter what to like the others and Keiko.

Ryuji: Let's go to the beach! There'll be tonsa people there, plus we got totally dried out in that desert.

It was time they cool off at the beach.

Ann: That's a great idea! I forgot I hadn't gone to the beach yet!

All this to aid Futaba and to have some fun to last for this year of their Summer time.

Keiko: I would love to go to the beach with you guys. Sounds like fun to do, Futaba, trust me.

It was there Futaba wanted to say something to them next...

Futaba: Uh, excuse me...?

I don't think they can quite hear Futaba clearly.

Makoto: I'll come by tomorrow. See you then, Keiko-Chan.

Yusuke: Let me help as well. I don't have anything planned.

This sure made Makoto to hear that from Yusuke to be happy about it.

Makoto: Thanks. We can settle a schedule with everyone else depending on when they're free.

Keiko: Sounds like a perfect plan.

Ann: OK!

All this to be taken care of...As Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto leave for today and then to have Futaba walking around Keiko's room to be worried about a new changes for her for Keiko and Morgana to see this on one girl.

Keiko: Are you okay, Futaba?

Futaba: Can I really do this...?

Keiko: It'll be fine, we're here and I am with you too. Good luck.

She'll try, as she goes over to Morgana to pat him to try her best, for Futaba Sakura wants to make a brand new change deep down.

Morgana: Why me?!

Not liking on how Futaba plays around with Morgana to patting him like any house hold cats, he pushes her aside with his paws to stop finally. A nice way to have a new friendship like her now part of the Phantom Thieves...Elsewhere, at the police head quarters for Sae and Akechi to learn about Medjed was stopped by the Phantom Thieves to win once again, and to have them both confused to get Sae worried more and more.

Akechi: Stress is the enemy of beauty, you know.

Like she'll be listening to Akechi at a time like this.

Sae: How can I stay calm about this?!

Akechi: I understand how you feel. (It appears they have changed Futaba's heart to save her life. Good, nothing bad happened.)

Sae: Thanks to the incident with those hackers, people are calling us incompetent. And on top of all that, the Phantom Thieves are claiming justice is on their side. Don't make me laugh.

It would seem like Sae's not taking this so well...As Junko comes in at a bad time to meet up with Akechi to give him to scoop about the murdering to be going on like she always does, to see Sae was having a bad day.

Akechi: Medjed was dealt with by either the Phantom Thieves themselves, or some avid supporter. There are no tracks whatsoever, so they must be quiet skilled...Either way, the general public recognizes the Phantom Thieves as the subjugating party.

Sae: They're gaining support and influence much faster than we could have anticipated...

Junko tries to calmly talks to Akechi and/or at least Sae too about the mental shutdown investigations.

Junko: Ah, excuse me...Ms. Niijima? Goro? Hello...?

But she get nothing from one of the two at all.

Akechi: It is indeed an abnormal situation. I'm beginning to suspect mass manipulation of some kind...It's even possible that a powerful person is behind them, plotting the psychotic breakdowns...If only I realized sooner!

Feel ashamed to have slip up, to keep on trying for Akechi wants to make sure that the Phantom Thieves to keep things in line.

Sae: It's rare to hear you speak in that tone.

Akechi: For the sake of my justice...I won't forgive them. (Now I know the Phantom Thieves are on our side to fight for justice, just like me.)

Seems Akechi is on the right track now, as Junko finally talks to Sae.

Junko: Hi, Ms. Niijima! How are you feeling? Could you tell me anything else about today's update about the Phantom Thieves-?

Sae: Not now...! Please excuse me, Ms. Sakurai.

She wasn't too happy to talk right now.

Junko: OK, see you later then...? Get better. (Again with these Phantom Thieves, huh? What's up with that?) Ah, Goro...?

He was fine talking to Junko about the murder case instead.

Akechi: Junko, hi. I see your journalist career is going well. Anything you wish to report to me today? And please don't mind Sae-san, she just not taking the whole Phantom Thieves business very well. She gets like that a lot, but she comes around to be cam down later.

Junko: I know, she's a good lawyer and good person for Makoto Senpai to have good sister like Ms. Niijima is. It just...Don't you agree that she might be taking this case a bit too far over nothing? This whole Team Phantom thing is getting nowhere for others not to care. I just stay out of it.

Akechi: Yeah, I notice it too...I worry about her. She's like an older sister to me for working together a lot. But listen, Junko, don't you worry about it. I'll handle her if things get worse. Now, about the scoop...

Clumsy-like, Junko pulls out tons of paper she has gotten to show and tell Akechi about it.

Junko: Oh, right! Here it is. From the train event, a couple from the government of the two groups, and the latest female co-worker who was shot in her own home which was no break in to robbing the place...I think it has some connection in a group Wakaba was murder from, it wasn't a suicide. And from the same people in black suits.

Akechi: ….! Who almost had you killed. Junko, I'm glad you're fine, it's still risky doing all of this.

Junko: I'm aware of the danger.

Akechi: But still...! I swear I'll stop them no matter what to solve this, there has to be more to it than the Phantom Thieves' doing. I'm starting to think so. (Just keep holding it in, I have to keep this whole thing a big secret just a little longer.)

Junko: If you say so, like I care but yeah...the Phantom Thieves are trying to help out other to stop real bad guys so they say from their calling cards to be all true.

Akechi: It's fine. Like my Princess Keiko, she knows who's good and who's bad. Look, I'll get in to the rest, you just have fun on your Summer break and get to school safely. Please be careful.

They shake on it to call it a day until the next update, for Junko didn't mind aiding the cops, detectives, and lawyers from time to time.

Junko: I'll be fine, Goro, thanks for worrying. I can see why Keiko Senpai loves you a lot. Well, gotta go. Bye.

Once she left, Akechi hopes to hear more from the Phantom Thieves to do more work later.

Akechi: (Please keep me posted on the next update on your next target, Joker. Don't do dare leave me hanging.)

Later that evening, Keiko and Morgana were walking around the Shinjuku to also have Futaba text message in the group with the other four to text Keiko from here on out, she was part of the Phantom Thieves now. So all was good to still be careful from other cops to try not to capture any of them, be very careful from this thing...As well as Yuuki text message Keiko to be happy to hear about it too on his end; it was time to hang out with Ohya to tell her about the Phantom Thieves latest thing with Medjed to finally end.

Keiko: Hi, Ohya. How's it going?

She seem to be...Ohya odd self to hang out with Keiko today that's not in the bar but outside of the Shinjuku area. But really - she was waiting for something for Keiko and Morgana 'who was in her bag' to show up like Ohya said, for what though?

Ohya: Sheesh...It's fine, Amamiya, really. This is really annoying...where is that idiot?

She then sees someone to have Ohya to worry a lot.

Morgana: What's with her?

Ohya: Crap...Hide!

Trying to leave the spot, a man notices Ohya to say something to her to Keiko's surprise.

Man's Voice: Ohya! There you are! What do you think you're doing, making me look all over the place for you?!

Too late running away now for Ohya, for she smiles at the man known as Chief to her. Oh, boy...

Ohya: Ch-Chief? What are you doing here?

Keiko: Chief? Like your boss?

Seems so for Ohya to have problems with this guy.

Chief: That's my line. Why isn't your phone on? Are you doing something you don't want me to find out about?

Ohya: N-No, not at all! Ohhh, it looks like my battery ran out. I've been busy covering the Phantom Thieves, so...

Some how, he has trouble to believe in someone like Ohya to make something up.

Chief: You sure about that? I got a complaint from the higher-ups the other day. Apparently people have seen you snooping around recently...in places unrelated to the Phantom Thieves.

I think she had her reasons why since Ohya's not a drunken idiot to be about the Phantom Thieves to try to do something good for Keiko to sense out from her adult friend.

Ohya: Th-That's ridiculous...I've been hot on their trail lately. Who told them that...?

Chief: It doesn't matter who! The board's coming down hard on me for this. Now don't make me ask you again, why are you sneaking around behind the company's back?!

This was bad here...

Ohya: I'm honestly now, I just...

Not good. Quickly, Keiko, say something.

Keiko: (I have to say something!) HEY! Leave Ohya alone! She didn't do anything wrong.

A good friend, huh? From there, Ohya says something to make up a good one at her boss with Keiko's help.

Ohya: Amamiya...All right, I'll tell you. Just promise me you'll keep it a secret, OK? The truth is...I have a new partner as my under cover backup in the day time with this kid.

Keiko: Excuse me?!

Morgana: Huh?!

OK...? Not the best made up story from Ohya even though Keiko's helping her out, but will her boss believe in this one?

Chief: What?! Isn't she a minor?!

You all see what I mean there?

Ohya: Ah, yup. That's why I'm being so discreet about it. Who knows what laws we might be breaking for us to help each other up for a good scoop to grab on to. Us girls need to stick together after all. I guess keeping our tryst a secret is tougher than I expected. Maybe someone saw us out somewhere to be learning about another big story. I do the night times, and she does some day times ones.

Chief: ...For someone who specializes in fabricating articles, I'd except you to be a better liar. I expect your resignation letter on my desk next week. If it doesn't come, I'll handle matters myself.

This was getting much worse to have this chief guy cause more trouble on poor Ohya even more.

Keiko: What do you mean?

Ohya: So what, you decide I'm lying and that's that?

Chief: Give it a rest already. I'm annoyed enough as is for having to come track you down out here.

They have to look like they're working as partners on story gathering somehow in any way.

Ohya: W-Wait...We're totally working hard to get some good stories to write and send, aren't me Amamiya?

Keiko: What she said! I'm Keiko Amamiya by the way, for Ohya's good what she does best while I do some things to lend a hand. So of course we're partners in story gathering.

Well, this gets to Ohya than to her Chiefs surprise.

Chief: Huh...?!

Keiko: (Please work...)

And so, Ohya didn't think Keiko would go through with it all, but she was.

Ohya: Thanks... Ah, yeah! See?! She's a bright person to work hard and have some fun, not illegal drinking. Oh no.

Just one thing he wanted to ask Ohya about Keiko and her working hard differently in story gathering.

Chief: Ohya...Are you blackmailing her? I mean, let's be honest. You have trouble working with some people after what happened to "her" once. And having a high school girl like this one help you out just like that

Was that suppose to be a question or a threat?

Ohya: H-Hey, that's sexual harassment! And besides, our friendship/partnership is something that's beyond cool than just age and logic!

Keiko: What she said.

And so, he goes along with it.

Chief: ...Whatever. Just make sure you don''t miss any deadlines, OK? And keep your young friend here out of trouble.

Ohya: Of course. So...can we go now?

Chief: Yeah, get going. Just try telling me these thing s ahead of time, will you? Still, I could've sworn the reason you were sneaking around was so you could follow up on your old partner's case.

Yeah, he just said something of a woman Ohya remembers of and a case she use to work on. Like what?

Ohya: Huh...?!

Chief: Well, Ohya...?

Ah, Keiko, try saying somethin else.

Keiko: Hey, Ohya, you forgot to give me the Phantom Thieves other things they might be doing. I want to learn more. If I'm doing my school Summer project during my Summer break will be for nothing.

Chief: ...Oh yeah?

Just go with it already, dude.

Ohya: Like I said, I'm here on a personal business with me young partner only. I promise you!

Chief: You lost all credibility when you started sneaking around like this...but fine. I'll back off on your girl fun time. But don't go pulling any funny stuff, OK? The board wants me to keep a close eye on you...You've been warned. And kid, don't let this woman cause you any trouble.

Once he leaves, Ohya felt better to give her boss another slip. She was too good.

Keiko: I'm glad he's gone. Are you going to be okay, Ohya? He seems like a complete jerk for a boss in getting journalist stories.

A lot to have Ohya to be pushed around so much.

Ohya: *sigh* Tell me about it, Amamiya, also thanks a bunch. That guy is one of the execs over a my job.

Keiko: Welcome.

Ohya: Arrogant bastard, ain't he? He's the kind of guy all the girls at a bar would instantly turn down. Anyway...that was a real surprise. Not only are you a good course of info, you're not half bad as an actor either. You're honestly the type of girl I'd wanna grab drinks with after work...too bad you're underage.

Not to drink at all even Keiko was an adult.

Keiko: Other than help you out, Ohya, I'll do my best. Minus the drinking thing. (I feel a lot more from Ohya to help her out in her line of work.)

Lots more to undercover as well from Ohya's past and her partner once. What happened back then...?

Ohya: Well, I guess that's it for today, Amamiya. Don't stop in any weird shops on your way home, OK?

Keiko: I won't, I promise.

Ohya: Then see ya later, girlfriend/partner of mine.

It's sometimes good to have a journalist like Ohya to help out Keiko as she does the same for her, then to call it a night for Keiko and Morgana to be sleeping...From there, in Keiko's dreams to visit the Velvet Room again to see Igor, Caroline, and Justine to say something to her again on another job well done and more to come next.

Keiko: I guess it's another visit for me to be here today, huh? (Same as usual to get use to it all already.)

It would seem like it...

Justine: Our Master would like a word with you. Stand up straight and listen closely, inmate.

More to tell about.

Keiko: Yes, I'm up.

Igor: It seems you freed the heart of a frenzied girl and saved her from her haunted past. Another step has been taken to rehabilitation...You, Ms. Trickster, are processing quite nicely. *chuckle*

Caroline: Our Master bestows words of praise upon you! You's better feel honored!

Keiko: I am as always. No need to worry about me.

Seems like it to make Igor chuckle a bit.

Igor: By the by, more curious information has found its way to your ears. A scientist's research...It seems that world may secretly be known after all. Something for both Queen Lilith on which you've met already and Fallen One are aiding a human with a wicked heart to have something from it, more power. Furthermore, that very research has been stolen and is now used by those malicious intent...I wonder how this will change the approach you take forward your rehabilitation... *chuckle*

Keiko: Lots to do, huh? First I need to get three more Brightful Gems by aiding Witch, while also stopping the master mind which both Queen Lilith and Fallen One are really working for, find out the person who goes to other Palaces, the other members to join us, and solve the mental shutdowns while still changing the hearts on others. I think I can do those things with my team helping me out.

Sounds like a plan there, for Igor sees how the plan will turn out on the other parts to come around.

Igor: Allow me to grant you a new power worthy of your current self, Ms. Trickster. Though you have my aid, be sure not to let your guard down. Otherwise you may get swept off your feet...

More bonding with Igor and Keiko to trust the do the work for him and the twin girls no matter what it takes.

Keiko: I won't let you don't, Igor. (I made it this far, so I can't stop now.)

Igor: ...We shall meet again in the near future.

Time was up for today until the next visit, or to get more Personas later on.

Caroline: Time to go, Inmate!

As Keiko leaves the Velvet Room for her to get some sleep throughout the rest of the night, the Phan-Site rating went all the way up to 60 something percent to thirty more after Futaba hack through Medjed to stopping them. Awesome!

Year 20xx

Day # 134 - August 8/23th – Tuesday

Lots of good news to be going on for other fans love the Phantom Thieves winning against Medjed to being a bigger hit all over town all morning long. For Keiko and Morgana meet up with Makoto and Yusuke to hang out with Futaba at her and Sojiro's house to hang out in her room 'to look good as new' as they try to do something with her, seeing she's wearing a big girlie type of traditional mask on her head to hide from her shyness.

Makoto: Ah, Futaba...? What are you wearing...?

She didn't want to talk about it a lot.

Futaba: Don't worry about it. This mask helps me get use to you guys. Big Sis, tell them.

Keiko: Futaba, you should do it for me to show your face around. It just us four today.

And so this allows Futaba to remove the mask to still be sitting in her chair of the computer.

Futaba: If you say so...

Yusuke: Such savant garde design. You have excellent taste.

Futaba: ...Mwehehe.

She didn't care for her to have the mask on her head.

Makoto: L-Let's get started, shall we?

As Makoto was doing something for Keiko and Morgana to see her working hard and Futaba still at her chair and spinning around 'with her mask off this time', Yusuke was doing something at the nearest shelf from behind.

Morgana: What do you plan on doing?

Makoto: I'd like to simply have a normal conversation. That is the basis of true communication, after all.

Seems like a good idea to do with Futaba to be make her feel better around others.

Keiko: You seem confident, Makoto, look at you go.

Makoto: Yes. You must be well-versed in speaking when you are student council president. Don't think too hard about our conversation. We're just going to talk about ordinary topics today.

Yusuke: And what do you mean by ordinary topics?

Maybe something like Futaba enjoys doing a lot more...?

Makoto: You know, things like food or the weather. Well then, let's begin with food. What do you like to eat, Futaba?

Well, Futaba answers back on what does like eating.

Futaba: Organic ones.

Makoto: Um, that wasn't exactly what I meant…

Futaba: …

Sort of a bad start on this one.

Makoto: L-Let's try a different topic! How about the weather? I heard that this heat wave is showing no sign of stopping…

Keiko: She's a shut-in, Makoto.

Futaba: Dunno. I haven't been out.

For someone who's been stuck in her room a lot 'once'.

Keiko: It must've been hard. Well, thanks to us you can get out more with our help.

Makoto: O-Oh, right…

Morgana: Makoto's getting overwhelmed…

Can you blame this girl. She's the other smart one of the group to try her best.

Makoto: Th-This is odd…It wasn't supposed to go like this…

Keiko: Let just try something else.

No need to worry at all. Also, what was Yusuke doing?

Makoto: By the way Yusuke, what have you been doing this whole time?

Yusuke: ...Ah, superb.

Oops. Yusuke almost ruined Futaba's collection of some type of cartoon type of Mighty Morphing Power Rangers call – Featherman Force to make it a bit different of some art work.

Keiko and Morgana: What did you do, Yusuke?

Yusuke: Some of their heads came off when I was moving them, but I made sure to rearrange them pleasingly.

It wasn't good looking for Futaba to start panicking for seeing her collection get messed up.

Futaba: W-Waaaaaaaah! M-My children...Wh-What have you done...to my children...?

See what I mean there? Now Yusuke was in trouble from a nerd like Futaba Sakura was.

Yusuke: They appear to be quite shoddily-made.

Futaba: They're from "Phoenix Rangers Neo Featherman"! No…Yellow and Pink's heads…And Red's been hacked to bits…This is all Inari's fault…

Yusuke: Inari?

Futaba: Your thief clothes were like a fox. According to Japanese folklore, foxes like inarizushi, thus Inari.

Oh boy, more impenetrable cultural references!

Yusuke: Inari…

Futaba: Rghhh, they were in the perfect poses too…! It was so much work getting them set up just right! You wouldn't know aesthetics if it hit you in the face, Inari!

I think this made Yusuke mad on what Futaba called him a "Inari".

Yusuke: H-How dare you say that to me of all people?!

Those two are like brother and sister when they're fightin at each other. Ouch...

Keiko: Ah, you guys...?

Morgana: Sheesh, that's not a conversation anymore...It's a full-blown argument.

It's hard to say something to come out of anyone else's mouth.

Makoto: Yeah...

Looks like Keiko steps in to have the two stop fighting.

Keiko: Okay, you two. Break it up. Futaba, Yusuke was only trying to help to be himself. Trust me, he's still a nice guy who loves art. And Yusuke, please don't touch things to fixing it up weirdly unless you ask her first.

Somehow, Keiko's words have reach to them both to stop.

Yusuke: Sorry, I just thought to be in your own liking.

Keiko: How about this...? Yusuke, try asking Futaba if you want to help her display her collections carefully.

One thing at a time, he asks Futaba first.

Yusuke: Very well, Ms. Keiko, for you I will do it. Excuse me, Futaba, but may I ask you if I could help you on your display collections?

Keiko: Good...Now, Futaba, you answer to him this. Since it's yours, you tell Yusuke on how you want it to be done. Both of you work together on it.

Thanks to Keiko's words, they go with it for Futaba to do the rest.

Futaba: Fine...But you do as I say on how and then you do the rest, carefully.

Keiko: (Now that's more like it.)

From her words and his design placements, all was well to have things done.

Yusuke: Ah, yes. Leave it to me. Please guide me through the rest.

Futaba: Gently now...

So far so good to be going well on full day on conversation with Futaba.

Yusuke: I see...So their versatility allows you to recreate almost any dramatic scene you can imagine.

Futaba: Mm-hm. Victory is great for action, and Neo's got the best transforming suit. So cool.

I guess the Featherman Force super hero show's very popular for Anime fans and kids all over Japan.

Yusuke: Fascinating. Art depicts a flash of inspiration, but models offer a much different means of enjoyment.

From Yusuke and Futaba arguing to then talking to each other, it seems to be going well so far.

Morgana: Huh? Take a look at that—Futaba's having a regular conversation.

Keiko: This is great.

And it's all thanks to the leader's words to help out friends like them.

Makoto: It seems she doesn't have a problem talking to others as long as the subject interests her. I suppose the topics I brought up were not the right ones.

It's better than making bad enemies, not going to happen at all!

Futaba: So this is all I gotta do? What a breeze!

Well, something like it from what you like and you to like something if Futaba is fine.

Yusuke: In that case, we should advance to the next step. How about we have her spend time in someone else's room?

Makoto: Yes. She hasn't had many chances to leave the house yet, so that would be the perfect opportunity.

One thing at a time.

Futaba: Don't set the bar so high!

Keiko: Hey, Futaba, come on. We're here for you on this.

Like she'll be doing this all alone.

Futaba: Hrrrgh…OK…

Hating the idea, but I think Futaba will be fine with Keiko and the others by her side.

Makoto: I've left tomorrow to Ann and Ryuji. Keiko-Chan will be there as well, so you'll be OK.

Futaba: Can I wear my mask?

Umm...I'm not so sure about it, Futaba. Please don't.

Makoto: I-I think it would be best if you didn't…

Morgana: And what do this type of lesson point out to here?

A lot for Futaba to slowly get to know the other three members of the Phantom Thieves so far.

Makoto: Communication for today, Morgana. It happens when I help out others at my school as part of the student council president...it's my job to help those to get use to other things in life and I thought doing this with Futaba will help out her out little by little, it all works out in the end. Trust me.

Seems like it, from collections to fix and to talk about something else.

Keiko: As for the mask, Futaba, maybe at the cafe. We'll do more about it later.

Morgana: There's really no telling how tomorrow's going to go…

She didn't mind doing so, all seems to be going well to reach to Futaba so far to try another thing with her tomorrow for Futaba to rest up; leaving Makoto and Yusuke to walk back together to have some alone time together.

Yusuke: I hope what we did today made Ms. Keiko happy the most.

Makoto: I'm sure it'll be fine. Yusuke. And you know...from your weird behavior, you do care a lot for others to make fancy looks for someone like Futaba. You did great.

Kissing Yusuke on the cheek, this made Makoto happy that she did some good things for them to continue walking back until they went on their own to getting back to their own homes as those two might be getting closer in their relationship. For Yusuke to slowly understand that Makoto was starting to have a crush on him.

Yusuke: It was nothing, Makoto, I'm glad I was able to help out. (It seems she wants to be more than a friend to me...)

Makoto: Come on, let's get back home.

More with Futaba later...For Keiko and Morgana go to see Chihaya on her job for more fortune telling business, she felt something she needed to tell her best friend about it right away from the whole scamming thing business.

Keiko: Chihaya...?

Chihaya: So, Keiko-Chan, it's horrible. The chairman's pushing me as hard as ever to tell those fake stones...I've been trying to use this as an opportunity to investigate into the ADP's seminars so I can expose him...But the deeper I dig, the scarier everything becomes.

Sounds really bad on what Chihaya was this upset for the chairman won't leave her alone. To sell more Holy Stones, he needs to stop.

Keiko: Oh, no...! How so?

A back up plan? It was better than doing some scam thing like this for Chihaya wants to read people's fortunes normally with her powers.

Chihaya: The ADP apparently doesn't profit at all from sales of the Holy Stones. It's nothing more than a front. Most of their revenue actually comes from the seminars. There, they give their patrons some sort of mind-altering drug...After which, they're encouraged to donate their life's saving to the "benefit of the ADP." People have even gone missing after seminars...families have been torn apart by this madness...And I...I was part of it all.

Seems like it for Chihaya was not only lied about the ADP, but they've used her to sell some fake stones.

Keiko: Some company they are who should be arrested.

Chihaya: I know, it's true. So by selling these fraudulent stones, I was in direct support of their horrible actions. I know this doesn't make up for what I've done...but I want to help the others comes to their senses. Barely anyone within the ADP will talk to me though, and those who do won't actually hear me out. What should I do, Keiko-Chan...? These people are all heading down a path toward great ruin...There has to be some way I can deal with the chairman...

A real one of a bad ruin at that if this keeps up to blame it all on poor Chihaya like this.

Keiko: (This looks like a job for us Phantom Thieves to get down to it as soon as possible. For Chihaya and everyone else's sakes.)

Chihaya: Right. I'll just have to admit to everything that's been going on, even if I get dragged down too...That's...the only way...

Keiko: (It looks like Chihaya's not sure how to approach this issue without getting arrested on something she didn't know about to be dragged into...She might do something rash at this rate...Me and the others should take care of the chairman before that happens...)

Yep, it was time to change this man's heart as well.

Chihaya: I'm the only one who can stop him...right, Keiko-Chan?

Keiko: Chihaya, wait. Please tell me his name.

Will she do it for Keiko to feel some good for her and the others to stop the chairman's scams?

Chihaya: Oh, the chairman...? It's Yuichi Fukurai. Why do you ask...?

Keiko: Well, don't worry about it. Please...I know what I'm doing that's not against the law. Or to get me into trouble on something I didn't do again.

Somehow, Chihaya believes in Keiko's words to stick to it.

Chihaya: O-Oh...

Keiko: What did I do?

Chihaya: Nothing, Keiko-Chan. Hm, how strange...It seems the cards have changed somehow...My future is in line with that of the Trickster...What does that mean...? Even so, my fate remains unchanged. I am destined to stay a monster...Hm...

Sounded fine to still be a bit down in the dumps since Keiko was trying to cheer Chihaya up, the rest was up to her and the rest of the team.

Keiko: Hang in there, okay? (I need to take care of the chairman for Chihaya...This all Holy Stones crap has to stop.)

It's up to Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts now.

Operation Quest - Debunking the Psychic! = Target (Yuichi Fukurai)

Chihaya: I'll have to think on t his for a while. Let's finish for today...Well then, goodbye, Keiko-Chan...

Keiko: Goodbye, Chihaya. (Hang in there for me. It'll all be taken care of real soon.)

Another day to end once again until the next day to happen next...

Year 20xx

Day # 135 - August 8/24th – Wednesday

The next day for Futaba comes over at the cafe to see Keiko 'the most' and Morgana to head upstairs to see Ann and Ryuji to come over to spend the day to help out their newest member of their team, so it was the love birds' turn on this one.

Morgana: Huh, you seem surprisingly calm. I thought you'd be more panicked.

Something new for Futaba to happen?

Futaba: There're no customers.

Just then, at the door for both Ann and Ryuji have finally arrived.

Ryuji: Yooooo.

Ann: We're here!

And this made Futaba panic ten times worse of their arrival.

Futaba: Eep!?

As she runs away somewhere in the room to have Keiko worried again.

Keiko: Futaba, wait! (Not again.)

Not the best welcoming to happen for this girl, and for these guys brought a lot of snacks over. That is a lot to have.

Ann: Sorry we're late. We're were out buying stuff and I got a little caught up in what to get.

Yeah, you think, Ann? Way too much food!

Morgana: So many snacks…What exactly do you plan on doing!?

Ryuji: Well, summer vacation's the time when you lounge in your room all day.

Ann: Yeah, and eating snacks is the best part of that!

Only for Ryuji to tell Ann to be careful on what she eats to do her modeling still, and not caught up like in their nightmares again. Ew...!

Ryuji: You're gonna get fat, y'know.

Now he has done it to his girlfriend. Ryuji really needs to learn how to talk right in front of Ann when they're going out on their date.

Ann: Shut it!

Ryuji: Hey, where's Futaba?

Keiko points out to them for Futaba to be having her weird mask on her head again.

Keiko: She saw you guys come in and ran with her mask back on. Don't ask...

They see her walking up to them with her mask back on again.

Futaba: You have done well in coming here.

Showing herself, this has Ryuji jumping to scaring him almost.

Ryuji: Wh-Whoa! Shit freaked me out…That you, Futaba?

Futaba: Yup. Welcome.

Not good to wear the mask in front of people to make them jump out of their shoes.

Ann: Why are you wearing that?

Futaba: Habit. Anyway, bring it!

Keiko: Are you going to get into another fight? Please don't.

A lot more to leave Ann and Ryuji hanging.

Ryuji: Not sure I get it…but let's do this!

Morgana: Sheesh. Looks like today's going to be another noisy day…

For them to arrive with some food and drinks to talk about themselves was the next step of Futaba to get along 'since she wore the mask again and then took it right off', as she hears each of the other two out without wearing it too much.

Morgana: A lot better without your mask on, huh Futaba?

She tries not to get scared to stand close to Keiko.

Futaba: Habit.

Keiko: Well, you didn't wear it for long so you're doing well.

Next, Futaba sees how close Ryuji and Ann were from sitting together.

Futaba: You two a couple?

Ryuji: Hell's yeah...We came this far to goin' out after almost scorin' with Keiko...

Ann: But that's all behind him to go out with me now. Isn't that right, Ryuji...?

Having Ann to remind Ryuji on what to do and what not to do was for him to learn so much to be careful on what he does 'without being a complete chick magnet type of guy' as Futaba tries to stand up for Keiko to know who's boss.

Futaba: Careful, Ryuji, or Ann won't like you a lot.

Ouch! She has gotten Ryuji there...

Ryuji: Hey! The hell's that suppose to mean?!

This has Ann, Morgana, and Keiko to laugh about it but Futaba for Ann hugs Ryuji to make sure they were laughing with him.

Keiko: Hey, Futaba. You have done well talking with us today. Not bad.

Seems like Futaba was doing well talking to others, being a better one than a little yesterday to keep on going. What a fun time the second day is, huh?

Ryuji: ...Y'know, Futaba's fine havin' conversations.

Ann: Yeah, she doesn't have any trouble speaking her mind. Seems totally normal to me.

Futaba: I dunno what normal is…But if this is it, I'm happy.

Ryuji: I totally thought you were gonna be some weirdo, but I guess all that worryin' was for nothing.

Ann: Anyways...I was thinking that Futaba should work with Keiko at the cafe with Boss tomorrow to be her next step.

Not a bad idea, but for Futaba to not be quite use to being around other strangers she doesn't know of. That could be another problem there.

Futaba: Huh...?! Wait! That's too much!

Keiko: Easy, Futaba. I'll be there to help you out while Morgana watches. He has to act like a house cat so he won't draw too much attention around Mr. Sakura or others.

Futaba: "Mr. Sakura"...?

Keiko: (Right, she needs to get use of me calling some of the people of their nicknames sometimes.) I call him by Mister Sakura of his last name a lot.

Seem like she'll get use on Keiko from calling Sojiro to be nicknamed "Mr. Sakura".

Ryuji: Yeah, try it out, Futaba, we're rooting for you! Kick some ass! That means in a good way.

From there, it sounds like another third step that Futaba must do next, as Ryuji and Ann cuddled together.

Ann: Ryuji, you're something else...but in a good way.

Ryuji: Thanks, babe.

And he's calling Ann his "babe" now, how sweet...Not bad with Futaba on her second try today, huh? As day turns in to night time again 'to have fans be talking about the Phantom Thieves on how much they love them all over town again', for later that night as Keiko and Hifumi had their other match of shogi to go to the book store to get some more 'in learning on how to do better' for both Keiko and Morgana to tag along the book store town area once again.

Hifumi: That was a good match, Keiko. I really do enjoy teaching you...You're such a quick learner.

Keiko: I just gotten better with your help.

Little by little to get better playing shogi to help out her team in battle.

Hifumi: Today I thought we'd find you something to help you train on your own.

Keiko: By reading books about shogi playing?

For her and for Hifumi the most to be her special thing.

Hifumi: Yep. This bookstore is filled with shogi-related books. I've been coming here a lot lately. There's also a curry restaurant just around the corner. I recommend their katsu curry. I always eat katsu curry before an important match...for good luck.

Keiko: Sounds like a good way to start off a match is with some meals.

If you know what you're doing, then it's all good. Just then...someone sees Hifumi to be passing by.

Busy Woman: Hifumi...

She seems to recognize this woman to play shogi like Hifumi does too.

Hifumi: ...Hello. I hope your match went well today...

Not likely...

Busy Woman: What are you talking about? Today's our day off.

Hifumi: ...My apologies. I forgot that there aren't any matches scheduled for today...

She then notice Keiko to be hanging out with Hifumi today to have many people or fans do so.

Busy Woman: Out shopping with your new best friend? Hmph, how nice for you to have more girl time. I shouldn't be surprised. You ARE a famous shogi player, after all. Well, I won't intrude. Bye..

And she leaves like their talk was nothing. What was that all about?

Keiko: She was friendly...

Hifumi: ...Sorry, Keiko. She was only glaring at you because you're with me for us to barely hanging out this way. She's my senior...I defeated her in a recent title match.

So she was jealous for Hifumi to have a good fame and such to play shogi a lot.

Keiko: I see...Must've been the katsu curry hen or she's just having a bad day.

Keiko made a funny joke to have her and Hifumi laughing with joy.

Hifumi: Good one, Keiko. Actually...Yes! I did have katsu curry before that match. The truth is...I'm not very well liked by my seniors...The ore attention I get, the more enemies I make, and then more lies are spread about me...Perhaps it's odd to compare myself to them, but...I wonder it's the same for the Phantom Thieves.

Ooo, it sounds like Hifumi knows a lot about the Phantom Thieves as well.

Keiko: You think so? (A lot to be going around about us more and more.)

Hifumi: Yes I do. People are so divided about them on the internet. Some love them, while others hate them...I can't help but see similarities between us. What do you think about them, Keiko?

Something to ask her friend 'who was the leader of the Phantom Thieves about it', Keiko tries to be honest with her.

Keiko: What do I think of them? (Better come up with something to say here, Keiko.) Well, I think they're cool.

A nice way to sound like a supporter there.

Hifumi: ...I feel the same way, actually. It's amazing that they're still doing what they do, even though so many people criticize them...They give me courage.

Another Phantom Thief support, alright! Hearing this and Keiko goes along with the whole thing.

Keiko: I can tell who's good right away from the way the bad guys get taken down.

Hifumi: But their victories can't be won with will alone...How do they change a person's heart...? I'm interested from a tactical standpoint, and...Oh, I'm sorry! We really are quite off-topic...I feel like I've become much more talkative as of late. I usually don't talk this much...You're more than just someone I can practice new moves with. You're someone I can confide in.

No need to change the subject at all.

Keiko: It's fine, just a regular fan who also wants to learn how to play shogi.

Hifumi: Um, if you don't mind this sort of thing...I'd like to go out and chat with you again, Keiko, it's hard sometimes to take a break when needed. Going out with a friend like you makes things better for me.

Keiko: Sure! (The more I help Hifumi get out more, the better.)

From shopping for shogi playing books and such for Hifumi was slowly fine to hang out with people she knows of as friend only.

Hifumi: Oh yes, there's a book that I'd love for you to read. Let's go.

Keiko: You have what you needed to get, Hifumi? Sure looks like you are.

Hifumi: I got lots to help me get better in my shogi skills, Keiko. You never know when I'm ever have trouble with something else to not take any chances with. If you play a lot more like I do, you'll understand...Thank you for taking me today, Keiko, and hanging out more and doing this has our friendship grow more and more.

Keiko: It was fun tonight.

They soon go their separate ways back to their home.

Hifumi: Well then, until our next match. Take care.

All was well for Hifumi to be good in shogi to play it safe on how she can do a lot more with Keiko's help 'and herself on other things'. Calling it a night to have the Phan-Site go up to 61 something percent to have more fans to love the Phantom Thieves to grow.

Year 20xx

Day # 136 - August 8/25th – Thursday

Time for another third thing on how Futaba can get use to getting to know the others, and that's by working at the cafe with Keiko helping her friend out and Sojiro too 'while Morgana watches the rest with his own two eyes'. So...here goes nothing. Now telling Sojiro about it for Futaba wants to do it for Keiko to say so since she was fine with it.

Sojiro: You want me to let Futaba help out around the shop, Keiko? But I've never had her do anything like that before. Is she gonna be OK?

Keiko: (I knew he was going to say that...) It's fine, I'll be with her.

Sojiro: This isn't the same as taking care of a cat, you know?

She tries to be strong the best Futaba could to do to let Sojiro know about it.

Futaba: D-Don't worry. I did graduate middle school last year…I-I'll be fine if I just think of this as my first summer job of high school!

Sojiro: Well in that case…how about you wash the dishes? Just don't push yourself too hard, OK?

And so, the two got to work in the kitchen to do so...besides breaking some glasses for Futaba to one time only as Keiko help her out.

Futaba: Eep!

Sojiro: Hey, are you all right?

No one was hurt to be more careful next time.

Keiko: It's fine. I dust up this mess, and you keep cleaning. Nice and easy, Futaba. Nice and easy.

She tries it again to slowly clean and dry a few things to do from in the soap waters in the sink, and drying them all off with a towel.

Futaba: I got this...I can do this.

As Sojiro was helping out a costumer to give him some coffee to see two girls to be working around for today.

Male Customer: The usual, Boss. Extra strong.

Sojiro: Sure thing...Keiko, please keep an eye on Futaba for me.

From her still washing the dishes and mugs better, Keiko double checks on Futaba on how she was holding up on her first day so far.

Keiko: Futaba, are you OK?

Futaba: O-Oui!

Not bad so far for this guy comes in Leblanc a lot to see some new faces.

Male Customer: She a new part-timer like the other girl is? Man, smooth as always. What number Bond girl is this, Boss?

Ew, dude. That just wrong there...

Sojiro: It's not like that.

Male Costumer: You usually go for the older ones, right? It's only natural you'd want someone younger sometimes. It's like the Guatemala Peaberry coffee. Its acidic sweetness is akin to a breath of fresh air.

Sojiro: Sorry, we're serving a blend today.

Working hard to serve someone the good stuff he wanted in his coffee.

Keiko: The order, Mr. Sakura!

Sojiro: Hurry up and bring him the coffee before it gets cold.

He likes it...but not the part when Futaba places her mask on her face to give a cup of coffee to the man to make him scream.

Futaba: Yo, here's your coffee, sir.

This makes the dude scream out loud.

Male Customer: A-Aaaaah!

Keiko: Umm... (I wish Futaba didn't serve the coffee with the mask on.)

Sojiro: When in the world did she…Hey, Futaba.

Keiko: Don't ask.

Sojiro: Whatever...Futaba! Haven't I told you not to show up in front of people with that damn thing on? And be more polite when you're bringing something to a customer.

She was trying her very best.

Futaba: H-H-Here is your coffee…sir.

He just takes his drink to enjoy it without peeing his pants in fear.

Male Customer: A-Ah...Thanks.

No more mask wearing for Futaba to try not to do a lot the next time...Well, that won't be a problem for Keiko and Sojiro sees her doing well today and working a lot.

Futaba: Big Sis! Did you see?! I did my job right!

Keiko: I did, Futaba. You did great.

A little effort, but something for Futaba to be proud of on her first try today.

Futaba: Huh. Turns out this is pretty easy.

Sojiro: Not bad. Besides the mask thing, Futaba, keep it up.

Keiko: She did well to serve coffee after her first try on the rest. (Not bad, Futaba, the third step to getting use to people seems to be working.)

For Futaba to be smiling for Keiko and Futaba to shake hands to be happy and silly when they were doing it.

Futaba: I'm starting to like this...And the mask, I'll think about it.

That might be a yes there, good for Futaba there. Later for Keiko and Morgana to do for the rest of the day since Futaba texted her, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto to be doing well; the other two go have the fortune teller to make something happen for her and the rest of the team for Chihaya to read some good ones to happen and the other friends.

Chihaya: All seems to be going good so far, do keep it up.

She was hanging in there to stay strong. Good for Chihaya. Next - Keiko works at the flower store at the Shibuya Underground Mall to aid the woman to has been hearing people being insulting in other areas from the costumers she knows of. Another job for the Phantom Thieves to find this person to change the heart from? Sounds like it, yes.

Operation Quest - Who's Been Assaulting People? = Target (Taizo Naguri)

For both Keiko and Morgana will let the other team know all about this.

Morgana: This looks like the job for us Phantom Thieves to do what needs to be done. Lots of other ones to also change the hearts of real soon in Mementos.

Calling it a day to end until the next morning...

Year 20xx

Day # 137 - August 8/26th – Friday

From more fans to be liking the whole Phantom Thieves things for Junko to hear so much about, back at Leblanc Cafe for Futaba to meet up with Keiko, Morgana, Ann, Makoto, Yusuke, and Ryuji to talk about something else next. As they all wanted to talk about as well as Futaba getting use to being around others to like besides Sojiro and Keiko so far. 'without a mask to be wearing' this time.

Ryuji: I heard that you, Futaba, did well serving coffee to costumers yesterday. Someone's gettin' better with other strangers.

Futaba: You think I have...?

Seems like she has deep down.

Keiko: I think you have.

Yusuke: It's a good feeling when someone can try harder.

More than many way to try somehow to get better more and more.

Morgana: We did change your heart, Futaba. So part of you has changed to be a little shy to admit it for us to see the rest in person the last three days.

More patting for Futaba to do at Morgana again to not like the feeling from her hands, again. Also, Makoto and Ann had something in mind to do with Futaba and Keiko.

Ann: Hey, we still need to get you, Keiko, and Futaba your own swimsuits to wear for the beach coming up.

Swimsuit shopping that has to be done...

Keiko: Oh, right! It's coming up for all of us to go to the beach to get more swimsuits for me. Hear that, Futaba? You're going to love the beach.

Seems like she will to get one of her own with Makoto, Keiko, and Ann to help Futaba out on this one.

Futaba: A swimsuit? For me...?

Makoto: If you're with us, we'll see which will work cute on you. We got some, so let's try some one and those that don't we can sell it to good will.

Good idea. From Ann and Makoto to do some quick swimsuit shopping to come back with Keiko taking Futaba out, they try some on. As Ryuji, Yusuke, and Morgana to see them change...not happening for all of them to wait downstairs.

Ryuji, Yusuke, and Morgana: Swimsuit tryouts...?

Ann and Makoto keep the two boys and Morgana out of the room.

Makoto and Ann: No peeking!

Keiko: Go downstairs...Now, Futaba, it's time to try some on.

Hearing it from up stairs of Keiko's room for Futaba to say this part...

Futaba: Huh?! This barely covers my body at all! So freaky...

As Yusuke, Ryuji, and Morgana waited downstairs of the cafe, same with Sojiro too for him to hear Futaba was going to the beach too with everyone else to be happy to hear.

Makoto: Oh wow, it's perfect. I'm amazed you were able to eyeball it with such accuracy, Ann.

Ann: I know, right?

From there, all was good to have the right swimsuits for the four girls to pick the right ones out for them to wear, keep, and to use for their beach time in a few days.

Keiko: I think we got some good ones for us to keep. Good work, girls. These should do well for us.

Ann: Yes.

Makoto: Agreed.

Futaba: If you say so, Big Sis...

All was good to call it a day since it was raining out now. For Keiko and Morgana to use their umbrella to go out for a bit to do a few things – to get some items to use for her team and to building things with Morgana's help, and for Keiko to work part time at the Beef Bowl Shop to make some money to calling it a day after she was done.

Morgana: Let's go home now, Madame Keiko. I'm beat.

Keiko: Got it, Morgana. It just little at a time for us to let Futaba be more open minded on things. We're getting there.

For the day to end and the Phan-Site to go up to 62 something percent now for the people to love the Team Phantom of Phantom Thieves more and more...As Futaba was getting better for the past four days to do with the others to get to know of as part of the team herself; elsewhere for Queen Lilith and Fallen One knows who has the fifth Brightful Gem of Blue from another False God type of Shadows to have some power to use to get Keiko, Akechi, and the other Phantom Thief members.

**Fallen One: When can I get Keiko to be mine, Lilith? I'm sick of waiting around...**

She just got done talking to the real boss to get back with her partner next.

**Lilith: Like you're trying not to rush me with my lover...? Idiot. Anyways, we got out next being from a certain rich girl of her dear daddy to have something done for us. But be aware, two more thieves will show themselves and Witch herself will reveal her true identity to them by the next Metaverse Palace they go to.**

**Fallen One: And what does that mean?**

**Lilith: Just something I have in sort from out a "certain friend" to take care of for us for other humans to see before their very eyes after they've stolen his heart.**

Whatever's going to happen next when that time comes somehow, it doesn't sound good at all, for us to see what will happen for this next big target about to happen real soon. Just who is this mask person...?


	71. Hanging out at the Beach

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 71 - Hanging out at the Beach

Year 20xx

Day # 138 - August 8/27th – Saturday

Not bad for the past four days to help Futaba get to the know the others who are the Phantom Thieves to get use to getting out into the real world...From Keiko having a friend for Futaba wants to be her sister to like the others; from Morgana being patted a lot, Ryuji to think he's a pervert, Ann is dating him, Yusuke has weird but amazing artist taste, and Makoto to be very smart in the group. As Futaba without her mask on to help out at the cafe with Sojiro and Keiko to do well. And two more days until they all go to to the beach to have their swimsuits ready, Keiko had the others over Cafe Leblanc to see how Futaba was doing today.

Futaba: Good food, Big Sis.

Keiko: It is at this cafe, I help out Mr. Sakura. (Futaba sure loves eating.)

Seems like it for Keiko, Ryuji, and Yusuke sit with Futaba to enjoy their meals.

Ryuji: Not bad, Futaba, you still stay in shape to eat well.

Yusuke: I could never do that at all...

She seems happy for Futaba says this to Yusuke next out of nowhere.

Futaba: Are you hitting on me, Yusuke?

Yusuke: No! Well, how rude...! So, what should we do today?

Ryuji: Let's see…Wanna eat together? Y'know, like how we had hot pot that one time.

Yeah, another hot pot meal to have in Keiko's bed room with her friends again.

Yusuke: That may be a good idea. It'll be a great way to strengthen our intrastate friendships.

Futaba: I-I can do that!

She was on board right away.

Ryuji: OK, I'll take a cola and an omelet with rice. Oh, and make that a large please.

Yusuke: I'd like the same.

Sounds like something very fun to do then.

Keiko: About that, Yusuke...He knows what he's doing when eating, to not be in the nightmare after what Yusuke has witness.

Yusuke: Of course I can very carefully. There is no doubt in my mind, Ms. Keiko.

Ryuji: Dude, you're missin' the point here. We're supposed to be helpin' Futaba, not stuffin' our faces...

Something like it if someone doesn't over do themselves.

Futaba: I want the same. Extra large.

Futaba there has the wrong idea with Yusuke thinking he was in love with her 'she was only joking', and for Sojiro was smiling to see Futaba in such high spirits to hang out with other good friends.

Sojiro: I'll get you three some coffee, on the house.

Futaba: I want an ice cola please!

Enjoying the meals to have a fun one for Keiko, Morgana, Futaba, Ryuji, and Yusuke loved the cooking from the hot pot. And some coffee from Sojiro's doing.

Keiko: That was a nice meal.

Futaba: Ahhhh, I ate loads!

Children, please don't try this at home. Thank you.

Ryuji: Damn, Futaba! I'm impressed!

Yusuke: Indeed, your appetite is quite nice to see. I much prefer that to women who don't eat a lot.

Like I said, it's was a good thing that Futaba wasn't in the dream world of the Metaverse with the others then. It was not fun.

Ryuji: So does this mean...her training' goin' good? What do you think, Keiko?

Keiko: I think so. Futaba has improve herself very well.

In a good way, I think she's just about ready.

Ryuji: Let's go with that then…

Sojiro: This is a fun time you're having, Futaba.

Futaba: Mm-hm! It's lots of fun!

Yeah, she was getting better little by little for Futaba Sakura to hang out with Keiko and the others to start to like it more and more, even text messaging the others a lot. Next, more helping out at Beef Bowl Shop for a bit, and then coming back to the cafe to aid Kawa to be working, while Keiko built some things with Morgana helping her out, but couldn't fix on some of the parts to finish...It was there that Kawa comes back to get paid from Keiko as she has her other half to still work some how a little until her friend/teacher was done and do something else to work on.

Kawa: Keiko, hi! I think you might need some help making some special lock-picks, what for? Whatever. Let me lend you a hand.

She gets to work to be pretty good on what she does.

Morgana: She's good!

Keiko: (No kidding...) Becky, how are you doing all of this...?

Lots of skills for this teacher can do so much with her hands.

Kawa: Just some things I've learned what I was ten years old. Also what you use it for...try to stay out of trouble, will you? Think of this as payback for you helping me out so much. And when I get another part time to work on, I won't be helping those guardians ever again. I felt like doing this for you, Keiko, that is all. All done! Thanks for waiting.

Once she was done working, Kawa gives the lock pick to Keiko for her to use on her next use of the treasure chests to be open up later on...

Keiko: Wow! This is great, I love it! Thanks, Becky. (I guess she's starting to trust me as a friend more than a student to her more and more.) I'll call you if I need any more help then?

Kawa: I think I can do a few things like it. Anyways, good-bye for now. I'll keep you posted about my other work, friend. Well...that's what you are to me really.

Aw, what a nice thing to say there, huh? It would seems like Kawa was saved and she's changing a lot from one student to become a friend to a maid/teacher to get another job besides working at Shujin Academy. I think Keiko and Morgana can both tell from the way Kawa who was also Becky/Kawa will make through this somehow.

Year 20xx

Day # 139 - August 8/28th – Sunday

The next day as Keiko and Morgana got cleaned up and such to hear Sojiro calling out to her to come down stairs and help outnumbered.

Sojiro: Keiko! Please come down and do the dishes for me!

Futaba: Yeah, Big Sis! Come down stairs and we can both do it again!

And Futaba was there too for she wanted to help out as well.

Morgana: Futaba's here? What are we, babysitters?

From eating something first, and then helping around the cafe will be best for Keiko to take care of until tomorrow to finally be beach day.

Keiko: Why not, Morgana? I say the sooner I get it over with, the better we'll all be excited to go to the beach.

Once Keiko ate, she helps out the dishes for Futaba was sitting there and Sojiro was just working around the place 'as always'. All seems good to start off the day right with another friend to help out a lot.

Sojiro: You want anything, Futaba?

Futaba: Orange juice. 100% natural.

Keiko: That sounds tasty.

A nice way to start the day with some fresh glass of O.J.

Sojiro: That reminds me, you're going to the beach tomorrow, yeah? Go have fun with Keiko and her friends, and make up for the fireworks. Just try not to cut loose too much.

Keiko: Oh, you got us fireworks? Thanks, Mr. Sakura!

Yeah, he bought some to use for outside of the place to show them to Futaba for her to see.

Futaba: Fireworks?

But this was news to her...

Keiko: (Someone will be seeing something awesome later on.) You never heard or seen fireworks, Futaba? Well this will be your first.

Sojiro: Oh yeah, you wouldn't know. Keiko tried to go to the firework festival, but it got rained out. Not only did she get crushed in the crowd, but Keiko came home looking like some kinda drown rat.

Keiko: Too much to get wet from that night.

Hard to go through to not something to never happen again, and from Futaba wanting to see more fireworks.

Futaba: Fireworks, huh...

Just then, someone comes in the cafe for Keiko to see Akechi to arrive for their love to come around again. Only for Futaba to get nervous to run near the bar to hide behind Keiko's back.

Akechi: Hello. Princess, did you miss me?

Keiko: Akechi-Cun!

They hugged and kissed to be happy to see one another.

Sojiro: Oh...welcome back.

Keiko: Futaba, there's no need to worry about him. Goro Akechi's a young ace detective to live a high school life like I am, and...he's my boyfriend. We're in love.

Surprising for Futaba to discover Keiko with someone she truly loves to learn a lot more about it.

Futaba: Love...?

Akechi: And she is...? Another friend of yours, Keiko. (I think it's the same girl the Phantom Thieves rescued. Futaba Sakura...she has changed a lot from the looks of it.)

Keeping it cool, Keiko introducing her Akechi to Futaba her other friend.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun, this is my other best friend who's Mr. Sakura's step-daughter, this is Futaba Sakura. She's a little shy to like me as a big sister, don't mind her hiding from behind.

To him, Akechi was aware of Futaba on what sadly happen to her mother to play along.

Akechi: Oh, you must be Wakaba Isshiki's...I'm sorry...I know the details, Sae-san knows more than I do. We may work together sometimes, but we have different ways when we're working.

Sojiro: It's fine. Well, while you're waiting for Keiko to finish working, you want something?

Akechi: The finest coffee recommended would be nice please.

For him to be honest from hearing about Futaba's mother to feel bad and has some coffee for Sojiro likes him for Keiko to be dating someone so famous, while Futaba looks up at Akechi a lot more in person for he and Keiko were meant to be together.

Keiko: Good as always, huh?

Some people just love drinking their coffee made by hand.

Akechi: It is. Listen, Futaba, did I bother you from saying the name of your mother? I'm apologizes.

Keiko: Futaba's knows it's not your fault.

Akechi: It's not that...Seeing her to lose someone close in her family must've been hard. I told Keiko about it for you, Futaba, reminded me of myself...a bit different. Apparently, my mother was in a relationship with some low-life of a man...She was swiftly discarded when he learned she was pregnant...That despair would lead to her death. Thanks to him, I was passed from foster home to foster home. But, I do quite well by myself these days. But...This beautiful girl came in to my life to change all of that, I'm not alone anymore.

Futaba: ….

She felt bad when Futaba heard of Akechi's sad past.

Keiko: Oh, Akechi-Cun, hey...don't let it get to you.

The two hugged it out.

Akechi: I know, Princess. Listen, Futaba, you have friends to get to know so much. I've seen Keiko with the friends she's making, you'll like her a lot.

Keiko: From Futaba looking, something tells me she does get it.

That she did, from there Akechi drops the subject to talk about something else next.

Akechi: Good to know. Ah, yes. Medjed...To think they'd be taken down by another hacker. (Lots to learn about real soon on their next target.) I'm not sure whether Medjed was defeated by the Phantom Thieves themselves or an avid supporter...Anyways, Futaba-chan...Sae-san told me so much about you.

Trying to talk to Futaba might be a bit hard to do.

Keiko: The lawyer to see what happen to your mother, Futaba. A hard working lawyer, but she's nice to have a sister like Makoto.

Akechi: That's what she is...Many kids your age seems to be fans of the Phantom Thieves...Do you like them too...? Keiko likes them very much to understand them little by little.

It was hard for her to answer back to be very shy.

Futaba: …

Akechi: Sorry! Did I offended you?

Futaba: You're popular too, Ace Detective Akechi.

I guess in other words, she gets it from Akechi to see why Keiko loves Akechi a lot.

Akechi: Thank you. Although I'd rather not be compared to people like the Phantom Thieves, if at all possible to do things a bit differently...As long as it's not illegal. Look at you, Princess. I would never have thought you'd be boarding at this cafe...We seem to share some kind of lovely bond.

Keiko: Aw...you're just saying that, Akechi. You're such a sweetie.

Kissing him to make Akechi laugh in a good way.

Akechi: *chuckle* Thank you, you do look even cuter in a apron. My sweet Princess Keiko...I believe that fate bring people together. It's strange, but talking to you is thought-provoking. Coming here to see you every day and having some coffee is worth doing. Like love to bring fate for Keiko and me, it's such a sweet thing.

And from there, Futaba walks up to have her head turned to let out her hand to shake with Akechi to say this...

Futaba: Goro...Keep Big Sis happy.

Akechi: Oh, I will. You be a very good friend to my Princess. That's what I call Keiko as she calls me her "Akechi-Cun". Cute, isn't it?

Another friend to trust from a hand shake for Futaba and Akechi to do, they trust in one another to make Keiko, Sojiro, and Morgana happy to see. Later at night time...With Keiko cleaning up the rest of the place for Sojiro in the cafe itself to see Akechi again later, she gets a text message from Futaba to be waiting for her outside. Huh? What for...? To do some fireworks in the area to try it out for Morgana to tag along with her when she went out on her own for the first time.

Keiko: What's up, Futaba?

Futaba: Big Sis...I wanna light fireworks. Can we? I bought some more.

Keiko: Wait...Morgana, did you go with Futaba to get some fireworks? She just went out on her own then.

Futaba: I went by myself. I just ran into Mona on the way back. Don't move, Big Sis, stay right here. I'll go get Sojiro!

Going to get Sojiro to watch the show to sound happy for Futaba to light up some fireworks, Morgana explains it better on what she did for Keiko to understand.

Morgana: Allow me to explain, Madame Keiko. I was worried, so I decided to follow her. She was able to buy everything on her own though.

So far, so good...

Keiko: Well, good for her then.

Morgana: If she can do that, she should be good to go. Plus she did a great job dodging that ace detective. Just a little...I know, he seems to be trustworthy so far. Who knows, we might add him to the team.

And just around the corner...a crash was heard from Junko to be passing by to get more scoops to see Keiko.

Keiko and Morgana: Junko?

Junko: Huh...? Oh, Keiko-Senpai and kitty friend. Hi there! What are you two doing?

Keiko: (Always getting hurt to come out of it alive.) Nothing, I just wanted to show a friend of mine some fireworks to set off in this area. And you...?

From there, Junko felt silly again to try cleaning herself off.

Junko: Just getting some fun night time stories on my next article to get in to pass this new year of high school, I'm doing pretty well all Summer long. Anyways...I hope to see how this part works out if I can hang out for a bit. Come on, Keiko-Senpai, don't leave me hanging.

The more, the merrier, right...? For the three to hear Futaba coming outside with Sojiro.

Futaba: Sojiro! Hurry, hurry! We're gonna have our own firework festival!

Sojiro: Hold on, Futaba. I haven't even put out my cigarette yet...

Someone was excited...As Keiko explains who the other two were and Morgana.

Junko: Friends, a guardian, and a pet cat. Cool group I've seen so far. Now then...let's get this show on the road!

Doing some sparklers first for Keiko, Futaba, and Junko to enjoy as she introduces herself to Futaba and Sojiro to like her line of work to be careful on how she was holding up a light up sparkle in her hands. For Morgana hates the smoky smell near his face done by Futaba to be her first time doing all of this.

Morgana: *cough* *wheeze* C'mon, don't get smoke on me!

Keiko: Sorry, Morgana.

All was well for Junko to make some dance movements with hers, Futaba was waving around to make it the fun time of her life.

Futaba: Super double move! Wheeee!

She was doing it on Morgana again.

Morgana: Will you listen to-! *cough*

He was cough a lot for Junko was having fun to see this happening to write all of this down.

Junko: Fun fireworks to shoot out without breathing in too much smoke...Hmm...I see...This is going to be a good one. I mean, I wish I can type like this girl can than I have to write everything down. Oh, well. I'm still having fun!

Sojiro: You sure like to work while playing, huh kid? Hey, Futaba...the cat doesn't like the smoke! Keep the flames away from him.

Well, this was still fun for Futaba to make more of the sparkles.

Futaba: Daaaaang! I made a huge one! Sojiro, look! Look!

Lots to do even for Keiko to enjoy seeing hers up close.

Sojiro: R-Right. Just be careful, OK?

Almost catching on fire from Junko to freak out, but she fixes the problem in seconds.

Junko: Ah! Wow...Ah, man. I'm okay.

Keiko: You did get on fire completely, Junko. Talk about a close call.

Lots of Summer fun to do to make it worth it...

Sojiro: Memories of summer, huh...

Futaba: Okeydokey, I'm gonna do ten now!

A bit too much for Futaba to get a lot more sparkles lid up in her hands for Morgana tries to get away from the smoke.

Morgana: N-Nooo! *cough* *wheeze*

He was toughing a lot again with Junko to get a lot more done of her biggest story yet.

Junko: Yes! I got what I needed. Thanks, everyone for the fun time. Keiko-Senpai, your friend Futaba-chan, kitty friend, and Sojiro were a whole lot of fun. Let's hang out again sometimes.

Keiko: Sure thing, Junko.

Futaba: Fireworks are amazing...!

This has Sojiro looking very happy. Once that night part was over 'to make Futaba's day very much', Keiko and Morgana go out for a while to work at some part time job sometimes for Lala at "her" Crossroad bar to serve people the right drinks to get paid easily.

Morgana: It's nice of you to help out others who are good adults, Madame Keiko.

The right orders to get and for Keiko to do well serving everyone at the bar to drink responsibility.

Keiko: I have to help out here since we're all going to the beach tomorrow...With our friends, Futaba, and...Akechi-Cun too!

Someone was happily in love.

Morgana: So it would seem, good to know.

Afterwards, the two headed on home to get plenty a rest to the beach to go to tomorrow.

Lala: Thanks for the helping hand, honey, see you next time for more or if you're coming by to see Ohya.

Other than a fun day today to help out Futaba and Lala's bar, the Phan-Site has up to 63 something percent to grow even further...

Year 20xx

Day # 140 - August 8/29th – Monday

And now, the day has finally arrived for the beach day to start. Getting up a bit early for Keiko and Morgana to gather UP their things to meet with the others there for Sojiro to see her and Futaba off.

Sojiro: Now listen here, Keiko. Futaba will be in your care today. Make sure you don't let any dudes try to hit on her.

Keiko: Leave it to me, Mr. Sakura. I won't let leave Futaba's side. Me and my other friends will be keeping our eyes on her, well that and Akechi will be with us too.

It was all taken care of.

Sojiro: Good, as long as you understand. I'll be counting on you guys.

For Keiko and Morgana with the others to watch over Futaba, she was sitting around waiting for them to take her to the beach.

Futaba: Hey, Big Sis...Can we go already?

Sojiro: Are you sure you'll be all right?

Futaba: It's just a day trip! Don't underestimate me!

She really wants to do all of this to make a difference with something new.

Sojiro: R-Right...Sorry...Guess I just have to let it go. Have fun, but be careful you two.

Keiko: Yea, sir.

From there...it was a train trip to the beach for Keiko, Morgana, and Futaba getting there to meet up with Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto to then changing into their swimsuits to wait for one other since Yusuke and Ryuji were all set to go. All but Morgana to still be tagging along to not feel so hot from the sun on his fur coat. It sure looks pack today, it was fun to be at the beach during the Summer time to make the year last. With volleyball playing, swimming, eating, walking around, getting tanned, and such to be drinking.

Ryuji: Man, it's packed...

For the two men and Morgana to be waiting for the girls.

Ann: Sorry for the wait.

Ann, Makoto, and Keiko to come out first to look good in their swimsuit to have colorful, bright silver, and Keiko's was a pink type of diamonds on it for them to look cute and Ryuji and Yusuke can't keep their eyes off of their looks.

Keiko: So...What do you think...?

Ryuji Whoaaaaaa...

Soon someone comes up from behind for Akechi was here in his swimsuit to be shirtless and hugs Keiko to love hers a lot.

Akechi: I happen to love you so much, Princess...

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...You made it. This looks fine on me?

Akechi: You look beautiful. Sorry, boys, but Keiko's mine to admire her looks. I'm glad we're all here to have some fun today on a nice weather for the beach.

They all knew Akechi was coming by to hang out.

Ann: ...Hm?

Ryuji: Damn, Ann...

She laughs for Ryuji loved Ann in her swimsuit a lot.

Ann: Ahahahahahaha! Oh, you perv...What do you think of me in this now since we're a couple?

They cuddle together a little for Yusuke to be blushing from Makoto's look to like it, as she felt happy from being admired.

Yusuke: You look nice, Makoto...

Makoto: Oh! I do...? Thank you for noticing...

All was well to be all set to go, but one to be missing.

Keiko: We're all having fun for some beach time! Ah...Are we missing someone? (Where's Futaba at?)

Well, she comes out in her swimsuit on to look cool, but...Futaba covers her face with a towel to not feel so shy about it for others didn't think she would go this far.

Akechi: Is that Futaba-chan...?

Keiko, Ryuji, Yusuke, Makoto, and Ryuji: It is.

Can she even breathe through the towel or what?

Futaba: This is perfecsh! Look, Big Sis. Do I look good?

About to hurt herself, Futaba needs to get out more to not do this a lot as Makoto removes the towel off of her face.

Makoto: There's nothing perfect about that. Stay still for a second. You'll be just fine.

Now that's better...Futaba can keep the glasses on. For the others loved it with Yusuke 'to be wearing a light hoodie' as he pictures it for fine art and Keiko to smile.

Akechi: Much better.

Keiko: You look great, Futaba.

This makes her smile back since Keiko said it to Futaba. On a nice day like this...it was fun time! From sand castle making, food to eat and something cool off to drink, playing some volleyball, swimming, and tanning with a umbrella to cover the others to sit down underneath the sun. It was great, and please remember to place some sun block on your skins.

Ryuji: It's so hoooooot...

Keiko: It's a beach, Ryuji, you're suppose to get hot on sunny days like this one.

As long as you use enough sun block and not getting too much sun burned and on a crowded day too.

Makoto: There's a lot of people here...Are you OK, Futaba?

She seems to be for Futaba to be around others and getting to know Akechi a bit more.

Futaba: I'm fine. You guys are here and Big Sis.

Akechi: It's nice you're getting out a lot, Futaba-chan, good for you.

Well, arriving around the morning, already in the afternoons to get close to get something good to eat next.

Ann: It's almost lunchtime. Why don't we eat lunch too?

What will they eat...? For they hear others getting something good to eat as a couple like some squid.

Woman: Nooo, the squid's staring at me.

Man: It's cooked, so don't worry. Would you even eat squid if I'm not around?

Keiko: Oh yea please, I'm hungry.

Akechi: I could go for a bit to eat please.

Time to eat now!

Ann: Why don't we eat lunch too?

Ryuji: In that case...I'll go get some stuff for us then.

Not for Futaba for she always brings her own lunch to eat and be always prepare for in the bag she's been carrying around.

Yusuke: You're eating that even here?!

Keiko: Oh, Futaba... (I don't know how she does these things, but it's nothing bad about it.) You seem to come prepare a lot.

Futaba: My staple food.

Futaba was all set then...As for the others to get some food and drinks to enjoy for Akechi was having fun hanging out to be fed by Keiko who didn't mind doing with her boyfriend sometimes.

Akechi: This is nice lying on your nice soft legs, Princess...So relaxing...

To also be rubbing his head on Keiko's leggy skin.

Keiko: Akechi, the food.

Akechi: I know, I just can't help myself when I'm around you.

Keiko: We are having fun I guess.

So much to enjoy for everyone to have fun on a beach day.

Yusuke: This should be a familiar flavor, yet how does it taste so good?

Everything was well for Makoto to be watching a lot more than she wasn't eating as much.

Ryuji: What's up, Makoto? You ain't eatin' much.

Makoto: Oh, um...

Ryuji: Not feelin' well or something?

Lucky for Akechi doesn't understand Morgana talking, but he knows for this house cat to be special to Keiko.

Morgana: (Good thing Akechi doesn't understand me, so it's okay if I talk to everyone else.) You just don't get it do you, Ryuji? When a girl's in a swimsuit, she wants to look as slim as possible. Like Futaba, Lady Ann, and Madame Keiko want to do the same thing. Still, you're worrying too much. Did you make sure to eat breakfast?

Keiko: Not a good idea to skip a meal like that, Makoto.

Hard to answer from this type of question there...

Futaba: Mona lacks tact.

For Akechi and Keiko to be enjoying their meals to hear what Ryuji wanted to say to the others on what they should do after eating, lots to do for today.

Ryuji: So, whadda we do now? Should we play some beach volleyball?

For some group have plans to do already...

Ann: Oh, sorry. Us girls already made plans to ride a banana boat.

Makoto: We could only rent a four-person one. Sorry.

Keiko: I hope you guys will understand for us to try to do something else later on after we're done, promise.

Seems like Morgana, Akechi, Yusuke, and Ryuji had to wait around for the other girls to come back.

Ryuji: Wait...Then what about us?

Akechi: I guess we have no choice but to wait for them to come back. I wouldn't worry about it.

Ann: Just keep an eye on our stuff.

Seems Ann, Makoto, Keiko, and Futaba already had plans to do first...Ryuji talks to his girlfriend Ann to ask some questions.

Ryuji: Hell no! Why you gotta treat us like that?! We're celebrates makin' headlines! You should treat us better, even me!

Ann still loves Ryuji, it had nothing to do with the boys at all.

Ann: I do...

Makoto: I do think they're not bad in the Metaverse, but in reality...Strange, isn't it?

This has Futaba and Keiko to laugh about it a little.

Keiko: We'll do something with you guys when we're done.

Ann: They can steal Treasure for Morgana, Ryuji and Yusuke. But the other two don't seem like they can steal some of the girl's hearts at all but Ryuji did with mine. And for Keiko to have Akechi steal hers is a different story.

A bit of a joke to hurt Morgana's feelings there a little for Ann was with Ryuji a lot more towards jealousy.

Morgana: B-But...Lady Ann...

Futaba: Can we get to the banana boat already?

She was ready to go with the other three girls.

Makoto: Oh, sorry. We'll go now.

Keiko: We'll be back, Akechi-Cun.

Akechi: You got it, Keiko, have fun.

As the three boys and Morgana stayed put...Keiko, Ann, Makoto, and Futaba go on the banana boat together.

Ann: Let's go! We'll switch when we're done. Keep an eye on our stuff for us! Ryuji, I still love you so you know!

It was time for some girl time first.

Futaba: Banana! Banana! Ugh! The sea is hot!

Makoto: Wait up! It's dangerous if you run around like that!

Ann: Here comes a good wave!

Keiko: This is going to be so much fun!

And off they go to make Ryuji a bit upset to do something else with Morgana, Yusuke, and Akechi while waiting for the other four girls to return.

Yusuke: So...Anyone got anything in mind that we can do?

I'm sure the boys will think of something.

Ryuji: Dammit...They don't get how amazing' we are. We risk our lives bein' Phantom Thieves. There's no way we're the same as other guys around here. Shouldn't we be havin' more good times in reality too!?

Akechi: Sometimes it's not so easy living a life to be famous like I am. It just how life is.

Good thing Akechi doesn't know hat Ryuji was talking about.

Ryuji: We're special, man. Don't you agree, Yusuke?

Yusuke: Well…if you put it that way, you may be right.

Ryuji: My Ann and the others don't get it 'cause they're always around us.

Sometimes, they need some support for the girls to aid the boys more than they do for them.

Morgana: Hey, how do we get Lady Ann to notice how amazing we are as Phantom Thieves?

Ryuji: Well, we gotta steal…you-know what.

It's different from the way they work from the Metaverse and Mementos they go to, how you think Akechi feels when he's working on his own business?

Akechi: It's not easy to become a celebrate within days, Ryuji, I'm just saying. But whatever dream you have in mind, I hope it'll happen some day.

It's hard to understand life of teens, you know? Yeah...

Ryuji: I get it, Akechi, geeze. We just need to show ourselves off more for my Ann to notice me, Morgana to might find a cat girl...

Morgana: Very funny, Ryuji!

Ryuji: Futaba needs a guy too, and Yusuke and Makoto to hook up a lot more.

Sounds simple enough.

Yusuke: You think she'll notice me more?

Ryuji: Then let's do better on what do best but in the real world!

Yusuke and Ryuji walk around a bit to try something special and Morgana, while Akechi waited for Keiko to come back.

Akechi: Please count me out of this one...

While trying to chill out and Yusuke buying two lobster to like their beauty for Ryuji to question him a lot...As Morgana wishes to go have some fun with the others and not watch on others of their stuffs, the four girls were having fun on the banana boat ride for Futaba to keep yelling to word "banana" a lot to hold on to Keiko for her to do the same with Ann and Makoto to hold on a lot without letting go was scary and fun; for it was a fun time for them to try to go back with the others waiting for them, only for Keiko to be the last one to trip on the boat to fall in the waters with the life jacket on and to still feel like she was drowning. But how did that happened?

Keiko: (Hey, my foot hurts...I can't move! I can't swim back up either...what's happening?) Help! Help! I slip and hurt my foot! I can't get out!

Seeing the danger, Akechi runs in the waters to grab his girlfriend to carry her and saving Keiko's life.

Akechi: Keiko! I got you...What happen to your foot?

It looks bruise badly to happen out of nowhere, so weird...But besides Keiko almost drowned, she was saved by her true love.

Keiko: (What? Huh?) Akechi-Cun? Ouch...!

Akechi: Easy there, you slipped. You didn't hit your head. I think you fell on a rock to make you fall in the ocean from your foot. Let's get it clean up. Let me carry you.

Keiko: No I can get up...

Akechi: That's not that...Your top is loose. I need to keep you up so it won't come undone, I didn't touch it...Please, Princess.

Oops, a close call to make Keiko not get back up all the way right now. So Keiko allows Akechi to be carried in Akechi's arms to take her near the changing room to get Keiko's cut cleaned with a special medicine and bandage water proof to feel a bit better.

Keiko: A first aid kit?

Akechi: Yes, I bring some just in case. One can never be too careful, you know. And your swimsuit top...there. It's all tied up. I didn't want any other perverted men try to have their way again with you, Keiko, I'll protect you. Can you move?

Seems like Keiko can walk around normally to not hurt her after that little incident.

Keiko: I feel fine. I felt weird to happen to me out of nowhere when I fell. (More like, someone wanted me to drown. Was it Fallen One? Or Queen Lilith's doing?)

Hard to tell what was what right now...

Akechi: Out of nowhere...? I doubt it's a curse. That's strange...

Keiko: Sorry, Akechi-Cun.

Akechi: Sorry for what?

Keiko: For putting you through so much to save me and having my foot get hurt-!

Going behind the sheds of the dressing room to have Akechi pull Keiko to kiss her lips, while holding her hand, and places his other one on her breasts to make this moment count in a private spot long enough for no one else to see it.

Akechi: It was nothing, Keiko, I love you a lot. I was really worried about you. I saved you again, didn't I? Your prince...

Keiko: Akechi-Cun! You kissed me... 

Akechi: I'm just trying not to make it a scene with the top coming off than us making out. It felt amazing...

Keiko: Oh, you. Thanks again. Listen, we better find the others since Makoto, Ann, and Futaba got off the banana boat to meet up with Yusuke and Ryuji. They must be worried about us and maybe Morgana.

They go find the others right away.

Akechi: Good idea. Let's go. It's funny bringing your black cat around, must be good luck than it is bad like the made up stories say. I like cats.

Keiko: That's my pet for you. (Morgana should be fine waiting for us to do more beach stuff in a bit, he should be happy we took him with us.)

Akechi: Now, there's no need to worry from getting hurt anymore. Let's go find your friends. You have strange, but good people to care for, Princess. I'm happy.

A nice way for Akechi to get use to Keiko's friends a lot and pet cat to like a lot to know each other more and more.

Keiko: They are good. I'm glad Yusuke and Ryuji are friends to still love to care about it forever, Ann's pretty, Makoto's smart, and Morgana understands me to be different from the rest.

Akechi: And for Ryuji and Ann to fall for each other...Not bad. Not to mention something's going on between Yusuke and Makoto-Senpai's relationship to grow little by little. Lots of love is in the air for us and other to grow more and more.

Love is a beautiful thing, it is. As Akechi and Keiko walked back for Ryuji stand up for some other pervert men hitting on Makoto and Ann to be saved and Yusuke to help them out in time, for Morgana to call out to them that Keiko was looking much better.

Morgana: Madame Keiko! There you are! See, you guys? She's fine, just like I said she would be!

Soon, Futaba catches up to see the two lobsters in Yusuke's hands to grab hold of one of them, but he wouldn't allow her to do it.

Futaba: Hey! I want to hold one...Oh, hi Big Sis.

She seems to be having fun and so was Morgana too on their fun beach day like Keiko and Akechi had and everyone else to do other fun things so differently, it was all worth it to still stay around for the sun to slowly sets down for them to see a nice view of it.

Makoto: We should probably start heading home.

Keiko: Getting lately already, huh? Oh, well. We did have a whole lot of fun today.

Seems like it to spend all day at the beach to make it count.

Yusuke: Agreed. Let's pack up.

Doing so and seeing Futaba standing there with the others to stare at the nice view of the ocean, she finally is use to being around people and more with her new friends.

Ann: Futaba seemed fine in the crowd too, so it looks like she's overcome her last exercise.

Akechi: Just to help this girl get out a lot...Keiko, you and the others are all good people.

What a nice way to say it as it was time to leave next.

Ryuji: Hey, Futaba. We're goin' home. Stop standin' around and help us.

They see Futaba sitting down near the waters as Akechi helps out on the rest to get the stuff for the others while Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto check on their new friend/teammate.

Keiko: Excuse us, Akechi-Cun.

Akechi: I'll handle the rest. Go to her. (I love it when good things work out in the end.)

For Akechi to say that, to keep about Futaba's troubles to be solved for he was happy to see some good results from the Phantom Thieves saying this girl to change the heart of. Anyways, what seems to be on Futaba's mind this time? Something good I hope...

Futaba: You know...All this time, I thought that it was my fault that my mom died.

Thought at first, to soon learn the whole truth so far on what's really happening.

Ryuji: Uh-huh...

Futaba: It''s because everyone said that I killed her. Everyone looked at me thinking I was a murderer. I ended up hating this world. That's why I shut myself in and covered my ears. I wished...I wished my mom would come back to life. Big Sis, that item you have around you can do something like that...? I was wondering if it could make a good wish.

The one that will work for one wish only for Igor to give to Keiko to use wisely.

Keiko: This thing? Well...It could, but it might do something bad without reason to not work. That's what I'm worried about. Sorry, Futaba! I don't want to, I just want for the ones we love to be brought back to life too, believe me.

Futaba: It's fine...Even if it worked out, what good would it do with some side affects. Keep that wish you'll use it on then. Still...Sometimes, I'd wake up and think it was all a dream. But nothing had changed in the world. That's why I'd sleep again. It'd be a repeat of that...

Knowing what is real and what to go through life is hard, but moving on for Wakaba's sake does mean a lot to Futaba to not make the wish from Keiko's item was the right choice to make. And hearing Futaba's feeling on what she has been through a lot, must've been hard on her.

Makoto: Ah...

Keiko: We know how you feel, Futaba.

All of this for Futaba to see this for herself to go into the light because of this and seeing others to help her out a lot.

Futaba: I loved my mom. I wanted to become like her. How she'd work late into the night. How she'd wake up early and make me a boxed lunch every day. How she'd do her best to further her research. How she'd scold me for peeking at her notes.

Lots to learn about to learn from right and wrong to make Futaba's day.

Makoto: It was cognitive pscience, wasn't it?

Futaba: "The cognitive world can become distorted through desires. If it becomes distorted, a person begins exhibiting problematic behaviors in reality. That cognitive world disappears when you remove its core, and further problematic actions stop."

A good speech there from Wakaba to say and for Futaba to remember it all, from these things to learn what the Metaverse, Mementos, and Palaces were all about.

Keiko: From the worlds we go into...

Ann: Yeah. Isn't that about the Palaces...?

Sounds like it to surprise Morgana himself who didn't know the rest of the detail until today.

Morgana: That's the Metaverse! She knew about that?

It took a while for Futaba to learn all about it herself.

Futaba: It made no sense back then, but now I understand, after it actually happened to me. All I thought about was my mom. I was trapped in a cognitive labyrinth. I couldn't get out of it. There was nothing I could do by myself.

Now it makes a whole lot of sense on what Futaba needed some help from them.

Ryuji: That's why you asked us to steal your heart? That's a huge jump in logic in so many ways!

Keiko: She had to get help from us somehow, that means deep down Futaba knew. And we did it...Well, she did it on her own for us to do the rest.

That it did...

Futaba: At first, I didn't believe the rumors about the Phantom Thieves...That they steal hearts. But I overheard you accidentally. I learned that you were near me, Big Sis.

Keiko: Me?

From her hacking from the cafe into her house, remember?

Yusuke: Overheard? Ah, the bug...So why were you listening in the Leblanc in the first place?

Futaba: I had to keep an eye on Sojiro. Make sure he was actually working.

Aw, she was worried.

Ryuji: Talk about an awful hobby...

Futaba: You, Big Sis, and the others talk about stealing hearts. When I heard that, I was so happy I jumped up and down. I thought, maybe the Phantom Thieves could cure my heart.

Still, she didn't have to act like Alibaba in the first place.

Ann: You could've just told us from the start...

Futaba: You might've been wary of me if I asked out of nowhere. And besides, you could've been bad guys. That's why I cautiously got in contact with you. I checked many times to see how you'd react.

In other words, she was really good on how she did it all by herself.

Makoto: Yes, you had us twisted around your little finger.

Keiko: You were good on how you did it.

Futaba is like it to still try to play it carefully 'which she wasn't dumb not to do'.

Ann: But, Futaba, you didn't talk to anyone besides Boss for a long time, right? You must've needed a lot of courage to contact the Phantom Thieves.

Futaba: ...There were two reasons for it. One was Medjed's taunt. The Phantom Thieves were so pitiful, it frustrated me. I would've been in trouble it they got disbanded too...

But Futaba came through for them to do the rest little by little, and then do the rest later.

Yusuke: Indeed. You were our only hope.

And more to say the rest about Futaba's reasons for doing all of it...

Futaba: The other was what I heard through wiretapping Leblanc. Sojiro was being blamed with lies, like abusing me...He was being threatened to spill everything about my mom...

So she was already aware of Sae bugging Sojiro on something he would never do already.

Keiko: That would make perfect sense, how awful.

Ryuji: Talk about makin' shit up.

Makoto: …

Yeah, and I don't think Makoto told the others about Sae was bugging Sojiro a lot but Keiko to notice it on her own. And now we all know everything.

Futaba: It made me sad, and it hurt. I thought, I have to save Sojiro. I gotta do something. So that's why...But the Phantom Thieves...I didn't think you guys would be taking such risks for me. I didn't think you'd worry about me so much. I'm sorry that I acted like I doubted you guys.

Keiko: We get it. You needed to know on what we did was real or not. You did the right thing, Futaba.

Ann: Do you believe in us now?

Seems like Futaba does after all they did for her.

Futaba: Yeah. I can tell. You aren't bad guys. And that Akechi guy who helped you all out, he's fine if Big Sis is happy. That's why I have a request. Let me join your team.

Already on the team.

Ryuji: There's nothin' to join. You already one of us.

Keiko: Welcome to the team, Futaba.

But wait, there was more on why Futaba wants to be part of the Phantom Thieves.

Futaba: I'll be honest. Changing people's hearts isn't my goal. I want to learn what happened to my mom...The reason why she was killed.

Keiko: (Just as Junko said about it...My God...!)

Yep, it was murder and not suicide.

Yusuke: Killed...?

Futaba: It was written in her notes. Should the self in the cognitive world die, the self in the real world would lose consciousness...

From the people getting killed from the mental shutdowns and the psychic breakdowns to be going on lately...

Ryuji: Is this about mental shutdowns?

Yusuke: Then, the criminal that Kaneshiro mentioned...

The mysterious mask person who's bad than Witch and the others are like to be causing all of this, the one who works with Queen Lilith and Fallen One to serve Shido.

Makoto: Yes, that could be the case. I don't like pursuing this line of thought, but perhaps your mother's Shadow was...

Yeah, that could be the bit case, big time.

Keiko: (Someone murder Wakaba's Shadow in the Metaverse to cause her to die in the real world to look like a suicide!)

Futaba: True, but I don't know for sure yet...But right before my mom died, she didn't seem right.

Another clue there during the time for it to take affect.

Ryuji: In what way?

Futaba: No matter how much I talked to her, she wouldn't answer back. And she didn't jump into the road. It was more like she collapsed and fell in...That's why I thought what was written in the notes was real and looked into it. I read books, checked these that were released online...I even snuck into the networks and various research labs to look at their classified data.

And from the same age as the others for Futaba to be in her teens still, it makes a lot of sense on when she started to learn on how to hack into things.

Ryuji: That's why you're good at hacking...What kind of brain do you have?

Just a very good one at a very young age?

Futaba: But, I didn't figure anything out. My mom's research was nowhere to be found. She was killed by someone, and her research was treated like it never existed. I bet it's them...The one so call Fallen One and this Queen Lilith who made a fake mom as a sphinx, and want to get a whole of the gems to make the pearl. Those adults in black suits who read the fake suicide note. I'll never forgive them. Like Witch, she knows a lot more like her sister is a slave to them, I want to know more about it if we want to aid this other partner of yours. Weird feeling I'm getting is all.

Ann: Futaba... 

A lot to learn about, none of them won't give up on this task at hand.

Keiko: And we won't give up until all of us stop them all, Futaba, we promise you this much.

So, it's been decided...

Futaba: If I stayed with you guys, I think I can find out more about this world. Then eventually, it might even lead to those men in black. It's a super-personal reason why I wanna join you...Is that OK? On would I just be dead weight?

Not on what Futaba can do with her powers as a Phantom Thief, so she won't be dead weight.

Ryuji: If anything, you're dependable. Ain't that right, Mona?

Morgana: Why are you looking at me? Are you trying to say I'm inadequate?!

Ryuji: Well, she was more useful than you, as a matter of fact.

Now he was teasing Morgana a bit too far, as Ryuji always does to him.

Morgana: Hey, that's inexcusable!

The two glared at one another...

Keiko: Calm down, you two...

Makoto: This is what our Phantom Thieves are like, but I hope we get along, Futaba.

Hacker like Futaba will be good to have her in battle to aid the team and to get use to, she won't mind at all.

Futaba: Thanks.

Keiko: With your skills, Futaba, we can beat any Shadow and the other four False Gods who stand in our way. (This is great!)

As for Ryuji and Morgana to still be fighting at one another...?

Ann: Let's leave those two be...Why don't we lose no time and decide on Futaba's code name?

Futaba: What's that?

Looks like they needed to give Futaba Sakura a code name to be a member to save her name when they're Phantom Thieves only.

Keiko: With a very good reason why...

Ann: It's not cool if we called each other by our real names.

Yusuke: Joker, Skull, Mona, Panther, Queen...And I'm Fox. The other one who helps us sometimes is Witch and a lonely Persona is Jack Frost on which we call it Jackie...

Let's think about this really hard here...

Makoto: In Futaba's case... "Hacker" wouldn't be right, would it?

Ann: "Mech"?

Yusuke: "PC"?

Either of the three names will work for Futaba.

Futaba: No.

Morgana: Why don't we go literal and call her "Goggles"?

She doesn't like the last one either...

Futaba: Super lame. You've got no taste, kitty.

Ryuji: Haha, in your face!

This was hard coming up with a code name for Futaba.

Ann: Do you have any good ideas for Futaba's code name, Keiko?

Futaba: What would you want for me to be, Big Sis?

Keiko thinks really hard to give Futaba a code name, for her tries to think to not be goggles or pharaoh, but maybe something like internet?

Keiko: Let see...Hmm...Something about "internet" maybe...?

Futaba: Hm... "Oracle". With my vision, I'll guide you all to victory.

From Oracle, huh? Sounds good for everyone else to agree with it.

Ann: Sounds great.

Keiko: Oracle...I like it.

Ryuji: Then, Futaba'll be Oracle.

This was great to have a hacker as backup to help the team to become stronger this way.

Futaba: But man, I never even dreamed that the rumored Phantom Thieves would be so close!

Morgana: Same goes to you. To think you'd be the daughter of a Metaverse researcher...Talk about a mysterious fate.

All was well to call it a day at the beach to head back home.

Akechi: I'm all set whenever you guys are ready to leave!

Time to leave now...

Makoto: You heard Akechi-san just now...Should we get going then?

Keiko: We're coming, Akechi-Cun! (Futaba as Oracle. I like it)

All was good for Futaba was going to be okay.

Futaba: Yup! Let's go home!

As the others went back to their own homes for Keiko, Akechi, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Futaba had a great time today.

Akechi: Your friend Futaba seems to be doing well, Keiko. I'm glad.

Keiko: I knew it'll work out somehow to take some time and it did. Thanks for coming today, Akechi, it meant a lot.

Akechi: That is does.

All was good...Elsewhere with the SIU Director was talking to someone about the whole Medjed thing to work out a little, they needed to take things another step further to make sure it all goes well, one way or another.

SIU Director: ...Yes, the incident with Medjed seems to have been more effective than predicted. This should spur the Phantom Thieves' support even more now.…I agree. There are effective ways to use the Phantom Thieves…Now would be the best time to dispose of unnecessary trash….whether they're connected to us or not.

That doesn't sound good at all, I really hate this guy. What this SIU Director has in mind with the group next, it doesn't seem to sound good at all from the whole Medjed thing happened, who knows what the worse one will be next.


	72. Sister Bonding

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 72 - Sister Bonding

Fun time as the beach today, huh? Yeah...As Sojiro was happy to hear from Keiko that Futaba and the others had fun, he was happy for Futaba to be getting out more 'and talking more with the team'.

Sojiro: Must've been fun.

Keiko: It was. Lots of fun times, food, drinks, swimming, and Futaba's very cheerful.

From the way she was eating while Keiko was finish cleaning up the place for Sojiro.

Sojiro: So I've notice...

Futaba: We went on a banana boat. Fun to be on a fruit type of floaty...Oh! My Anime show starts in a bit, gotta go! See you later, Big Sis! Thanks for the beach time today!

Once she leaves the cafe to head on home 'to like Anime', Sojiro was happy on what Keiko did for a new friend like Futaba is 'and part of the Phantom Thieves'.

Sojiro: I sure make one hell of a curry.

Keiko: Who wouldn't love it, Mr. Sakura? It's the best.

Even Morgana loves it in a little of his fish.

Morgana: (Sure is very tasty to eat.)

Keiko: Such heart and soul that Sojiro puts in, everyone who comes to the cage really loves his curry making skills to eat.

Sojiro: Say, Keiko, take a seat for us to talk. Just you and me. I'll pour you some coffee.

Getting a cup of coffee for Keiko to drink it and hear what Sojiro wanted to talk to Keiko about only. Must be very important.

Keiko: I'm sitting and drinking, Mr. Sakura. What's on your mind?

Sojiro: Remember how I said the recipe for this curry was developed by a scientific genius?

Keiko: You did, Mr. Sakura.

Well, there was more to Sojiro's curry making to tell Keiko all about it.

Sojiro: You might've realized by now, but that genius was Futaba's mother...Wakaba. In other words, tat curry is one of the last remaining connections Futaba has to her mom. I first met Wakaba back when I was doing work for the government. She was real trouble, let me tell you, Keiko. Logic prevailed over emotion for her, and she had an intricate knowledge of the human mind I thought my pick-up were the best in town, but not a single one worked on her...Heh...

A smooth operator Sojiro was trying to be around Wakaba back in the winning her over, much different than any other girl he meant. She was something else.

Keiko: I see. Was that why Wakaba wasn't normal?

Sort of for Sojiro felt something different about her.

Sojiro: You can probably get a good idea just from looking at Futaba. Wakaba was like the adult version of that. It was almost impossible to keep up with her. Men are idiots thought...We spend our time chasing after things we can't get. Wakaba rejected me time and time again...but there was one instance I managed to surprise her. And that was then I gave her a plate of my homemade curry. The very next day she came asking all about the ingredients and what goes into the cooking process...Then just a few days later, she handed me a scientifically-enhanced version of my recipe.

Love at first sight of curry with love for Sojiro and Wakaba.

Keiko: Curry seem to be special between you two back then, and for Futaba today.

Sojiro: I guess you could say that, Keiko. Heh. Curry was Wakaba's specialty from then on. Naturally, Futaba grew to love it in no time as well. But then after Wakaba's accident...Futaba stopped eating it entirely. The flavor would make her remember the pain...I've heard even smells can bring back memories to. But...that curry was the only point of connection I had with Futaba. That's why when I took her in, I vowed to keep this recipe alive until she could eat it again.

A lot to have to not having curry anymore and now back again for Futaba to be fine to remember he mother by it.

Keiko Wow... (Such a sad story.) I guess it really paid off in the end.

It sure did to see Sojiro happy if Futaba's happy again for a brand new change.

Sojiro: Yeah. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders when she said it was delicious. The whole idea of pairing the curry with a nice brew is thanks to Wakaba's refinement too. Despite how introverted she seemed, she was extraordinarily perceptive of the people around her...I never even told her about my love of coffee. She figured it out just from looking at me...That was when I realized she was totally out of my league.

Yeah, but she ended up loving you in the end, right...?

Keiko: Must've been hard to have Wakaba to notice you more, Mr. Sakura. (But I did work out for them in the end.)

Sojiro: Not like I really stood a chance to begin with though. She already had Futaba by then, after all. This might seem like any old curry to most people, but there're tons of emotions crammed inside. So, uh...make sure you keep the tradition going.

Keiko: In any way I can help you out with it, then sure. (A lot to have for Sojiro to be happy and Futaba's the same.)

Oh, even Sojiro tells Keiko that the curry making that he makes was really Wakaba who did it first before him as a memory of Futaba's mother that'll never go away.

Sojiro: All right, Keiko, that's enough of this for tonight! Things are getting downright sappy in here. Futaba's waiting for me at home too, so I should probably be heading back. Make sure you clean up before you go to bed.

And she does it right away.

Keiko: I'll get to it. Good night, Mr. Sakura.

A memory of good food to eat. Later that night...there was a red and black type of goop to be shown on the grounds to morph into something very strange, huh? Out of it was Morgana to look different with his eyes changing colors to look serious? What the...? And then, he wakes up looking scared from that terrible nightmare feeling very real. But was it a memory he was trying to remember about or what?

Morgana: That black thing was...me? ...That can't be true. I'm supposed to be human...I should be...If we get rid of Mementos, I'm sure – I'm sure it'll all be fine...!

Keiko then wakes up to see Morgana looking a bit scared.

Keiko: Morgana...?

Morgana: Sorry, did I wake you up, Madame Keiko?

Keiko: It's fine, I need some water. What's wrong, bad dream?

Sensing something from her friend, Keiko had to ask if Morgana remembered something from the dream he had.

Morgana: Oh, um...My sunburns were hurting, and that woke me up! I was absorbing all the sunlight because I'm black. Don't you get it?

Keiko: Because you're in a cat form with black fur coat, right?

Morgana: Yeah, it's all-natural! By the way, it's not like I'm bothered by this or anything...But hypothetically speaking, OK? Listen, Madame Keiko...What would you do if I turned out to be some weird...thing?

That was hard to say to be fine for Keiko to accept Morgana on who and what he really is.

Keiko: You're fine the way you are either way, Morgana.

Morgana: That's...well...If what I saw from earlier is true, is it OK for me to stay with the Phantom Thieves...? And even if I'm with the team, I'm useless at the moment...

Keiko: Not to me you're not.

For her to say those kind hearted words, Morgana tries to shake it off.

Morgana: I guess...You're right, Madame Keiko. It's nothing. Well, I've gotten pretty used to my life as a cat too. And to be frank, this storage room isn't bad either. Then again, I can't wait to turn back to being a human so I can move out. Maybe I'll live a life of luxury in a suite on the highest floor...But rather than becoming some weird thing, maybe staying as a cat isn't so bad either...Madame Keiko, you and me made a deal, yeah? That means I can stay here...Isn't that right?

Keiko: We did, Morgana, you can stay here either way.

A nice way to have Morgana as a member but also a friend.

Morgana: Thought so...Don't forget what you just said, OK?

Keiko: OK. (I know Morgana will be fine to try finding out who he really is, because nothing will change in his appearances in the future from down the line.)

That it will not for Morgana/Mona is a awesome member of the Phantom Thieves.

Morgana: Good to know then. C'mon, let's hurry up and get to sleep. Night.

Keiko: Good night, Morgana, sleep well.

As Keiko goes back to sleep, Morgana does the same thing to watch his human friend to be sleeping...

Morgana: It'll be fine, right...? (I'm glad Madame Keiko has someone she loves, I wish I do with a girl if it was Lady Ann...If I was human to meet Madame Keiko along time ago, I could've fallen for you. But it's fine, we can always be friends. I know I already have the most beautiful girl to be in love with, I hope to remember about myself real soon.)

Hopefully, that'll happen to Morgana to remember it all real soon to be human again and find his true love somehow. Only time will tell...

Year 20xx

Day # 141 - August 8/30th – Tuesday

The next morning as Yuuki text messages Keiko about something big was happening from some people at the movie theater to change the heart of in the Mementos later on to do lots of request, you know? Roger that to do it in a bit, as promised!

Operation Quest - Who's Muscling in Yongen-Jaya? = Target (Yasuo Jochi)

While both Keiko and Morgana helped out for Chihaya to tell her best friend some good news about something that's about to happen later on today...

Chihaya: Keiko-Chan...Oh, I thought I let you know...Your two best friends are closer than ever in love to have strong powers for one another after today, to know the rest for yourself later. I just thought I let you know.

She was right because Keiko and Morgana headed to see Ann's modeling photo shoots with Mika 'again' for Ryuji to check out his girlfriend at the same area as well.

Keiko: Hi, Ryuji.

Ryuji: Hey, Keiko. Morgana. You two made it just in time. Ann's just about to start things up this whole photo shootin' thing. And Mika's here, I hope she's not gonna give Ann another hard time or so help me-!

Take it easy a little, please...

Morgana: Down, boy.

Keiko: I'm sure Ann can take care of yourself, Ryuji. Besides, Ann just want us to watch to be her supporters. And we did save Mika to have a change of heart to not give her such a hard time anymore, besides being like a stubborn child. Just watch. You'll see what I mean after this is all over with. (There's no way for Mika to give Ann a hard time anymore.)

From there as other give up to become a model or to keep on trying to not beat Ann or Mika to be the only two who showed up only, to give it their all for Mika to be good acting to still be great to have Ann to beat her better to still come in second place; to still try to make it big of being the number one model in the world 'as promised to her friend Shiho that she made'.

Mika: Well, I'm surprise you showed up, Takamaki. I thought at first you drop out to crawl back to your mommy and daddy by now just like the other girls have so far...

Harsh words to happen to make Ryuji mad, but Ann stands up to be smiling and laughs about it instead.

Ann: You're something else, Mika. You're good. Beautiful, tough, and not to be mess with to have one hell of an actor. If even you came in first and I came in second place this year, I'm still going to become the number one female model in the world. Just you wait and see.

Mika: Hmm...Well, you're not backing down without a fight, I like that about you besides your looks. And because of this, Takamaki...Whatever...I'm sorry. I hope you and I can give it our all to show the world on what we look like.

It was there they shake hands for Mika was changed and saved from a Shadow thing to have "some" good sense of humor in her.

Ann: (I knew she would change thanks to Keiko and me.) Apologize accepted, Mika. I guess we both can't help but to follow our goals, huh?

Too close for Keiko and Morgana felt this one coming, this made Ryuji feel a bit better about it.

Keiko: Told you so.

Ryuji: I guess you were right.

And from there, Ann and Mika do some photo shooting together for the cameramen were going crazy at the two from showing their hot looks in front of the cameras.

Morgana: Give it your all, Lady Ann! So pretty...

It was some show this is turning out to be...

Cameraman: That's it, ladies! Give it your all! Mika! Ann! You're doing wonderful!

Fun time this was turning out for Ann to do better to becoming the top model yet, huh? Just like Mika will too, she'll give it her all for Ryuji to see her through all of this as Keiko, Morgana, and the others to support her all the way through.

Ann: Shiho's going love hearing about this when I tell her what happened today. Ryuji, come on...Let's go do something together.

Ryuji: OK! Excuse us, Keiko and cat.

Oh...Looks like Ann and Ryuji want some time together again after the photo shoot model thing was all done, while Keiko and Morgana went on the Ferris Wheel ride together was Ryuji and Ann had some alone time together.

Morgana: This is nice being on a easy ride like this one, Madame Keiko. I really hope Ryuji treating Lady Ann well in their cart. Or so help me...!

Keiko: Easy there, Morgana. They'll be just fine. They are in love after all. Let them have their lovely time.

Morgana: If you say so...

It hard to show it, but Morgana trusts Ryuji to treat Ann well in love and such.

Ryuji: Well...here we are...Just the two of us...

The two sat closer together to make this moment count a lot, for Ryuji was happy to feel a it nervous and Ann to feel shy.

Ann: W-Wow. We got on here really quickly...

Ryuji: Whassup? You look all nervous.

So it would seem.

Ann: U-Uhhh...

Ryuji: (Dude...! Don't blow this! You got a fine girl who loves you a lot, I can do this...!) C'mon, Ann, why're gettin' so freaked out? It just the two of us.

Ann: ...Yeah. (Ann, stay calm. This is the boy you knew from middle school, so don't screw this up!) Back when I met Shiho, when she saved me...I realized that personal relationships are something to be treasured. That's why I'm not going to run away anymore. I'll face myself head on. This time, it's my turn to help someone.

From the whole Suguru thing and meeting with Keiko and the others to make the Phantom Thieves to do the rest have brought everyone closer since then, and more in their friendship to soon fall in love with each other.

Ryuji: From stoppin' that bastard Kamoshida and Keiko coming into our lives to becoming Phantom Thieves, I don't think we would end up this way if it wasn't for her.

Ann: Yeah, friends and our powers to awaken to us both. Keiko's a great and beautiful girl. I see why you once had a crush on her to be a good person, but I don't blame you there either Other than the pervert stuff.

That got to Ryuji for Ann to be joking with him again.

Ryuji: Hey! What the hell's that suppose to mean, Ann?!

Ann: What? I'm just kidding. Silly Ryuji...But...I'm still kinda worried. Do you think you could help me, Ryuji?

Placing his hands on hers, Ryuji will do almost anything for his Ann.

Ryuji: I'll do anythin' for you, Ann, you know that. I may not look like it, but I wanna.

It doesn't matter to Ann, because she loves Ryuji either way to be himself.

Ann: Mm-hm! You can lean on me too, if you need it...

Ryuji: I will. No wait! I already am.

Ann: Good! ...I feel like we finally see each other eye to eye, Ryuji. I'm so glad I met you...

Ryuji: I'm glad I met you too, Ann.

And then, they say this together...

Ann and Ryuji: And it's all thanks to Keiko's help for bringing us closer together in love.

Yep, from friendship and love to bring in the Confident together from Ryuji's, and now it was Ann's turns.

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath,_

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Lovers, granting thee infinite power..._

And like Ryuji having a bracelet to have from his, Ann has a purple one next of a marking to get, as her Carmen Persona evolves into Hecate. As she gets now...the Purple Bracelet of Love.

Ann: (I can sense a new power growing from within me!)

Tayla: Persona # 68 - Hecate

Hecate or Hekat was a popular chthonic goddess, possibly originating among the Carians of Anatolia; the region where most theophoric names invoking Hecate, such as Hecataeus or Hecatomnus, progenitor of Mausollus, are attested, and where Hecate remained a great goddess into historical times, at her unrivaled cult site in Lagina. While many researchers favor the idea that she has Anatolian origins, it has been argued that Hecate must have been a Greek goddess. The earliest inscription is found in late archaic Miletus, close to Caria, where Hecate is a protector of entrances.

She has been associated with childbirth, nurturing the young, gates and walls, doorways, crossroads, magic, lunar lore, torches and dogs. In Ptolemaic Alexandria and elsewhere during the Hellenistic period, she appears as a three-faced goddess associated with ghosts, witchcraft and curses.

Ryuji: Damn, girl...you got a new power like I do too! Nice! And...kinda hot.

Ann: I did, it is cool! Promise me that you'll stay by my side...OK?

Already taken care of since they were cuddling.

Ryuji: I will.

Ann: Good...I'm so glad...

Having some fun time for the ride to come to an end real soon.

Announcer: [Thank you for riding the Ferris Wheel. We'll be getting off shortly in a bit, so please remain in your seats.]

As Keiko and Morgana hears it too, for Keiko to feel out another power up from Ann to happen to her today.

Ann: Huh? It's already over? We went all the way around...but I didn't see any scenery...All I saw was you, Ryuji...

Ryuji: Oh, yeah? To me, I can see you all day on this thing.

Ann: Um, before we get off...sh-should we at least do one thing...you know...that couples do?

Ryuji: Oh, shit...! You mean...?!

I think Ryuji knows what Ann was trying to say to him...

Ann: ….I'll leave it to you. Should I close my eyes...?

Ryuji: I'll be gentle, Ann, just relax...

And from there, the two have their special kiss to make it count for Ryuji and Ann to love it a lot for Keiko to be happy to see from the other cart.

Keiko: (Way a go, you two.)

What a nice thing to see, huh? Yeah...Love is such a beautiful thing from Ann and Ryuji's love. Hours later during the even times for Keiko and Morgana arrived back at Cafe Leblanc to hear and see the news on something on TV. Hearing a lot of the Phantom Thieves becoming big all over the world after stopping Medjed and changing so many others of their hearts to make them famous for others to love or hate them.

Morgana: These guys are serious for us to be mentioned on TV lately, huh Madame Keiko? We're getting famous.

Keiko: That we are, Morgana. (Amazing...!)

The others texted Keiko about it too after they hear and saw it on the TV news – for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Futaba. As Keiko and Morgana hang out at night to hear not only kids and teenagers, but adults celebrating the cheering of their new idols Phantom Thieves to love them a lot; for the two went to see how Ohya was doing to get tons of money for having an article made about them 'as Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts' being huge.

Lala: Someone's happy, Keiko, look.

She points out to the happy Ohya.

Ohya: Oh, hell's yeah! Phantom Thieves' stories have made me famous! Isn't that wonderful, Amamiya?

A bit drunk and happy at the same time, but Keiko and Morgana sees how much work this means to Ohya a lot.

Keiko: Let's go walk it off from your drunkenness and we'll talk about it, Ohya, okay?

Ohya: Okay then...! 

From there as Keiko walks her back to check out the night life, Ohya was happy to tell Keiko the whole story. Good ones to keep it up without being spied on from her chief like this. They first hang out at the park area to have a nice view of the lights at night time 'even on the bridge', a nice way to be relaxing to sober yourself up.

Keiko: So cool...

Ohya: Wow! The ocean is sooo pretty! Look, Amamiya, there's a cute little ship over there! And a factory over THERE! Oh, isn't this wonderful, Amamiya?! Going on a fun girl's night out is so much fun! While also trying to get some scoops to helping out each other.

She seems to be very happy on her end.

Keiko: Sure is...Still, you can be one terrible actress.

Sometimes maybe when acting around her boss.

Ohya: ...I know that, dammit! Girl fun time and still going under cover, just play along!

Keiko: OK, I get it. (Easy does it, Ohya.)

Ohya: Then again, I don't think the chief would come all this way just to spy on me...Well, I told him you're my partner on the day time workings, so I guess I'll use this time as evidence. So c'mon, act like you're having a fun time with me! ...But don't forget to keep feeding me the info, too.

Keiko: I will of course.

Better than getting into big trouble on something Ohya's was really doing carefully.

Ohya: ...God, that's happened to me? Taking a seaside stroll with one of my informants... *sigh* I bet my mom would find it weird to be hanging out with a teenager at an adult age... She'll be like - "Grow up, won't you?"

Keiko: Hey, if that happens just tell your mother this...I miss my childhood years on some things I wish to do again. (Better than looking very weird at others.)

Still, you have to make the most of your life cont the most, right? For Ohya to do so and Keiko to help her out was better than nothing.

Ohya: Well, I guess that's enough for today...Thanks again, Amamiya.

Keiko: See you next time.

Then once she gets home safely, Keiko and Morgana headed back to Cafe Leblanc to talk about what Futaba told them and the others about Wakaba's research of the Cognitive worlds and such.

Morgana: Madame Keiko. I never excepted what happened to Futaba's mother would be connected to those incidents in the city. We can't leave this be...!

Good point there, only to be talking about it out of nowhere.

Keiko: I know, Morgana, believe me. Still...What's gotten in to you about this whole thing? If you don't mind me asking you about it...

Morgana: Well, this is truly our time to shine! Though this scoundrel has the same powers as us, with a few more members like Witch to help us out, they're triggering people's mental shutdowns...If they truly exist like Queen Lilith and Fallen One do, who can stop them? ...Only us and whoever we need to get next. This is getting interesting!

The Phantom Thieves will win to getting a few more members. As they'll stop the three, the people who're responsible of it all, getting three more Brightful Gems to make the Pearl, stop four more False Gods, and stop the mental shutdowns for good.

Keiko: Damn...you're sure on fire today, but can we do it?

Morgana: We can't have you pussyfooting now, Madame Keiko. Don't worry. I'll back you up with my wealth of experience!

Keiko: Yeah. (Well...Morgana seems to be all existed for all of this, it's a very good thing.)

Going up from the Phan-Site to 64 something percent now for the fan site of Yuuki's doing to grow more and more for their fame is getting bigger...From there, Keiko and Morgana called it a night for today.

Year 20xx

Day # 142 - August 8/31st – Wednesday

As Keiko and Morgana finish getting cleaned up to getting out of bed to hear two familiar voices calling out to her...

Sojiro: Keiko! Come downstairs when you're done, will ya?!

Futaba: Yeah! Come on down!

And they do to see what they two wanted for today, something very special to be going on...

Keiko: What is it?

Sojiro: I'm taking you girls out. It'll be just the three of us. Let's go it'll be my treat.

Really...? For Keiko would like to have some fun with Sojiro and Futaba to celebrate of the hacker girl getting out a lot now, and making the summer break count at a suichi place.

Futaba: The suichi there is really good, Big Sis. You're going to love it!

With the three going out, Keiko promises to bring some tuna back for Morgana because he didn't have any the last time.

Morgana: Madame Keiko! Please forget about my food to bring home when you guys get back! Thanks!

What a fun night to go out to eat! For Keiko, Futaba, and Sojiro all enjoy their time together 'and to bring some tuna back for Morgana to eat' for Futaba was chowing down on her favorite suichi flavors.

Keiko: (Look at her go.)

She might want to slow down eating for a bit there...

Sojiro: So how is it? Good?

Seems like it, since Futaba was eating her fill.

Futaba: Delicious!

Sojiro: Don't wolf it down like that. No one's gonna take your food.

And then she started choking on the food to not chew before swallowing.

Keiko: Ah! Futaba!

Sojiro: What did I tell you...? Drink some tea.

From Keiko helping Futaba out Sojiro to give her a cup a tea to get the food down her stomach, to then trying to find a bathroom next.

Futaba: *cough* Hresfroomf!

At least she's not choking anymore.

Sojiro: Huh? ...Restroom? They're that way.

Besides she really got to go, Futaba might've eat too much for her to puke the rest of it out. Gross. But Futaba will be fine for the two could already tell. While she was out for a bit, Sojiro talks to Keiko more about what he, Futaba, and Wakaba did together from back then.

Keiko: She sure is sensitive for a girl who loves eating but gets shy around strangers. (Even I wouldn't stomach to eat a lot like she does.)

Sojiro: I know, right? Sheesh, what a busy girl...Back in the day, she, her mother, and I used to go eat out often. This brings back memories...I had completely forgotten about it too...

Keiko: It's good to do something different from today that you two did before, for Wakaba's sake.

And from there, Futaba was feeling better to join back with the others.

Futaba: That was close...I thought I was gonna die! Welp, time to resume.

Still enough for this girl to keep on eating again.

Keiko: No way...!

Sojiro: Hm? You're still going to eat?

But she won't now since Futaba was all done for today.

Futaba: I'm all full. I'm throwing in the towel!

Keiko: Futaba, be more careful next time please. This isn't a food eating contest.

Sojiro: Which is it...? I'm gonna use the restroom and then pay the bill. Check please.

He goes to use the restroom himself to tell the waiter that he was ready to pay for the bill before leaving.

Waiter: Comin' right up!

While waiting for Sojiro to come back, the two girls talk to each other on things.

Keiko: So, Futaba, you do love your suichi, don't you?

Futaba: I do, Big Sis. With many reasons why...When I got into middle school, my mom and Sojiro took me out to eat suichi to celebrate. That suichi was so good...Today was pretty good too. I hope the three of us can come again sometime.

Keiko: (A family thing to do every year, sounds like fun.) Me too.

Futaba: When should we do this again? I wish she could've had today's suichi too...I want to find out what happened to Mom...I won't forgive the guy who triggered her mental shutdown. That Witch person has to have, she better tell us more of the details when we see her next time. We saved her, so it's only right to return us the favor.

They did save Witch's life from Queen Lilith, so it was the least she can say the rest besides getting a few more gems to collect.

Keiko: Right, we'll let her know next time. She is our friend as Jackie is too since we need to find its human master once we saved Witch's sister.

Futaba: I'm already aware. So, you better help me out.

Keiko: You bet I will.

And from their friendship, and Sojiro was upset to pay for a lot of money...

Sojiro: A hundred twenty thousand yen?! You're joking, right?!

A lot to pay for to barely come back in the area from time to time.

Futaba: Looks like we won't be getting suichi to go.

Keiko: Nope...Sorry, Morgana.

Futaba: He'll get over it.

With the two laughing together, they did have fun eating out. As Keiko returns back at the cafe to give Morgana the bad news, she does give him something to eat to make up for it.

Morgana: Maybe next time...Oh, well. This is still worth it. Thanks, Madame Keiko.

All was good...only for Futaba and Keiko will eat at a ramen place instead, as she wanted for her to meet up somewhere for one more thing to take care for tonight. Wait...Futaba went out all by herself?

Keiko: What's Futaba thinking?

Morgana: We better go find her! Where is Futaba located at?

Lucky that Keiko's cell phone GPS shows her the place that Futaba text message her on her location, she's at the Akihabara, to have a store call Electric Town there too. Sounds like a cool area to buy some electronic stuff and games, Futaba did say to meet her there right away. So there they go for this place looks like a Best Buy of some kind; for the two try to look for Futaba to be somewhere in the store from all the other people who were shopping.

Keiko: Futaba? Oh, Futaba? Where are you?

Where could she be at...?

Morgana: Is this where we're supposed to be meeting? Is she not here...? Madame Keiko, try checking around.

I guess Keiko walks around the store to try finding Futaba on food while Morgana kept his eyes open on other spots in case they pass by her. With no luck, they didn't give up...soon to see Futaba standing near a police officer to be asking her questions, Futaba Sakura looked like she was crying to have trouble saying anything.

Policeman: Are you all by yourself? Where did you come from?

Futaba: I...Ummm...

Morgana spotted Futaba right in front of him and Keiko to find her location.

Morgana: Hey, over there...

Keiko: (Oh no...)

They walk over there to hear the officer who's only trying to help out Futaba is all as it was an officer's job.

Policeman: Did you run away from home? What's wrong, little girl?

Futaba: Uhhh...Ah...

Not good!

Morgana: That looks bad! What are you gonna do?!

Keiko: What do you mean? I have to help her out!

Running to Futaba's side for Keiko to do without causing such a scene.

Morgana: Yeah, hurry up!

Policeman: Hm. Well, can you come down to the station with me for now?

Keiko: Wait, officer! She's with me.

Just in time for Futaba was happy to see both Keiko and Morgana arriving to her rescue.

Policeman: Huh? Who are you?

Futaba: Big Sis!

She runs up to Keiko to hide behind her back again. Same old Futaba ways, but she is herself to be a nice person.

Policeman: Do you know this girl?

From a big sister relationship type of way, a friend, a family member, and a Phantom Thief partner to have.

Keiko: Futaba Sakura here is my family. Besides calling me her "Big Sis", we're very close friends her and I.

Policeman: You're not lying, are you?

Futaba nodded to the officer a no that she wasn't lying to him at all.

Keiko: She was just waiting for me is all.

Policeman: ...Very well.

He understood to believe in Keiko and Futaba and leaves to continue with his job at the store, for it was a close one there, huh? As Futaba kept her cool all the way until the very end.

Morgana: Futaba, are you OK?

Keiko: She seems to be other than trying to go out on your own. We'll work more on that, you're getting better.

A little today, but more work to be done for Futaba to learn a lot next time.

Futaba: S-Sorry...I thought I conquered my fears back at the beach...

Morgana: What happened?

Futaba: There wasn't anyone I knew with me, so I panicked. Felt like my heart was gonna pop...I got so scared all by myself...then I just sorta curled up into a ball...Then all these people started staring at me...and the police came...and then it was all over...

They may have changed Futaba's heart on other things, but not on all to face her fears from the public world to try getting out more.

Morgana: Look, Futaba. If you're ever in trouble, just call Madame Keiko.

Futaba: ...OK.

That's what friends do for one another, right...?

Keiko: We're friends after all. Futaba, remember that I'll always be there for you as a friend and a sister no matter what. Just call me by "Big Sis" as a friend kind of thing, I still have a boyfriend too.

Futaba: I know. Hmm...I feel kinda calm when you're by my side. You're okay if I call you "Big Sis", right? I always wanted a big sister.

Keiko: As I said before, I'm fine with it.

Futaba: Thanks...Urgh...Couldn't even go buy a game by myself. I'm a failure...

Hard to go out a lone to buy a video game, Futaba will get better at these things with Keiko and the others to help her out.

Morgana: Futaba...

Futaba: But I'm OK outside as long as it's us hanging out from time to time, Keiko, and other things from the other world. Wink. Wink...As best friends, you're like some kind of key item to me, huh? Yeah! Big Sis...We can do other things too, like play video games together sometimes. Please? I'll try to get better at navigation if you do!

Keiko: You know, I always wanted to try other video games besides fighting ones, the Nintendo Kirby series, or Tetris...So, why not?

Sounds like fun time to do other girl things and fan stuff together.

Futaba: For reals? Then it's a deal, Big Sis.

Keiko: Deal! (I should accompany Futaba when she goes out from now on...)

A sister type of bonding for the two to share and to do as friends and teammates in the Metaverse as Phantom Thieves, to both do their best and hanging out a lot.

Tayla: Showing to the present time again for Keiko to tell Sae about Futaba and her relationship together to grow even stronger...as well as getting out more little at time to face the fears and such. Amazed to hear about a hacker like her with great skills to help out the Phantom Thieves a lot on other things, she needed to hear more about it next. And now back to the past events to happen once again. More to tell, I guess.

Sae: We were impressed with the intel-gathering skills of the Phantom Thieves as well. We also know that this would've been impossible unless you, Keiko, had a skilled hacker...Who was doing this!?

Another bonding with Futaba to have for Keiko to have a slot open for a Confidant to grow for a sister/friend of hers.

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Hermit Persona, _

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

Tayla: Hermit Arcana # 18 - Futaba Sakura

Portrayed as an old man in a dark place or cave, holding up a lantern, the Hermit is associated with wisdom, introspection, solitude, retreat and philosophical searches.

Game play-wise, the Personas of the Hermit Arcana are commonly Personas excelling in Mental-Ailment skills. Mythological figures associated with the Hermit Arcana are usually hermits themselves, or are otherwise figures or deities that exist and operate behind the scenes.

Similarly, Hermit Arcana characters share the commonality of placing themselves in situations that hide them from the public eye. Hermit individuals hide away from others or act in more supportive roles rather than putting themselves in the spotlight.

Futaba: All right! Now that that's over with, let's go!

There was one place that Futaba needed to do before they leave the store...

Morgana: Hm? Where?

Futaba: Need. Buy. Game.

She wanted to buy a video game very badly on what Futaba wanted to play so much right away.

Keiko: Which game are you buying...?

Morgana: ...Weren't you bawling your eyes out just a second ago?

Now that Keiko was with Futaba, everything else was fine with her BFF (best friends forever).

Futaba: Yeah, but I have my key item now! Victory conditions met! C'mon, let's roll!

Keiko: Then lead me, Futaba, and I'll follow you.

And from there, Keiko helps Futaba out to get the game to buy and walk back home, to tell Sojiro that all was well to be closer friends together to make him happy to see and hear, same thing with Morgana.

Sojiro: Welcome home. Where were you two?

So Futaba answers to her step-father on where Morgana, Keiko, and Futaba went to earlier.

Futaba: Akihabara…

Keiko: Yeah, we did.

To his surprise to hear, Sojiro didn't think Futaba would go there with or without anyone with her.

Sojiro: What!? That's incredible, Futaba.

Not bad to be 'slowly getting better' on some of the things.

Futaba: I-I guess…

Sojiro: I just hope you can keep that up. Maybe you'll even be able to go to high school someday.

Futaba: Yeah…

Sojiro: ...Well, that's enough of that. I bet you're exhausted after dealing with all those people, huh? Let's get you to bed.

A fun time to finally calling it a night.

Futaba: Good night then, Big Sis and Mona.

Sojiro: Hey, Keiko, we're gonna head back.

And off they go back home.

Keiko: Night, you two.

To go so far from home, this made Sojiro happy to hear Futaba was doing very well; for the two headed back home next for Keiko and Morgana to call it a day, as well as Futaba and Keiko text messages the other four the good news on what went down today and what they with Sojiro did to go out and get a game later that night. Next, Yuuki text messages Keiko to say about the Phantom Thieves becoming very famous and about the school trip to have together later on, going somewhere fun, huh...? Afterwards, it was time for Keiko and Morgana to get some sleep.

Morgana: Good night, Madame Keiko.

Keiko: Good night, Morgana.

From her sleeping, to then waking up in her cell of the Velvet Room again to see Igor, Caroline, and Justine of Keiko's arrival tonight.

Caroline: Listen up, Inmate! Our master wants a word with you.

She gets up to look a bit shaken from Caroline's yelling.

Keiko: Right...! I'm up. See? (Here we go again.)

This has Igor chuckling a bit in a good way.

Igor: *chuckle* It seems you've formed a contract with another new ally, Ms. Trickster...This is the owner of quite a different type of power. It will help you all to further heights as thieves.

Keiko: Oh! Thank you very much, Igor sir...We'll keep doing our best.

He laughs about this again.

Igor: *chuckle* Worry not, Ms. Trickster. You are steadily approaching the realization of your goal. This is not necessarily to prove so, but I shall increase the number of Personas you can hold at once. From here on, your tale will make great progress...Hone your powers even further, and prepare for the time that will soon come.

Keiko: If you say so.

Igor: Good...I except great things from you as always...Until we meet again.

And from there, another visit has come to another end until next time Keiko visits the Velvet Room from a few reasons, to now call it a night.

Justine: It is time, Inmate. Return to your world.

Keiko: Then I'll see you guys later, thanks again. (All of this to change everything in the area I'm staying with this new path, I have to keep on helping out others.)

She will with some help from her friends from Keiko's real world, the Metaverse with Jackie and Witch, and Akechi as well - her true love. And a lot more credit more with Igor, Caroline, and Justine to always back her up...All of this for the Phantom Thieves were becoming famous more and more to save a lot of people to also stopping the bad guys too. More to come next time!


	73. Back to School and Fulfilling Requests

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 73 - Back to School and Fulfilling Requests

Year 20xx

Day # 143 - September 9/1st – Thursday

Another month to start off for the new year of school to begin as Keiko gets up to get ready in her school uniform to be wearing 'for Morgana to be tagging along with her' to eat and get going in a bit, while Sojiro opens up his cafe and Futaba was sitting around as well.

Sojiro: Mornin'.

Keiko: Good morning, Mr. Sakura. And same with you too, Futaba.

She sees her sister/friend of Keiko's high school uniform she's wearing.

Futaba: Ooh, a uniform!

Keiko: You notice? My school resume a new year starting today.

Futaba: Make sure you study hard, Big Sis.

Keiko: I will.

Lots to do for the new school year...

Sojiro: Futaba says she's going to shift to living a morning person's life.

Futaba: A healthy mission starts with a healthy lifestyle.

Sojiro: Mission?

Something of a goal that Futaba decided to do to prove her new life style of changes for Sojiro to hear a lot about...More for the other three to hear something from TV of today's news report.

Newscaster: [...And onto breaking news. In regard to the so-called "Phantom Thieves" events that have been a hot among the general public...The prime minister held a press conference at his official residence to address the problem.]

Cutting to the Prime Minister himself to make the opening statement next...

Prime Minister: [The government acknowledges the current rumors of the group called the Phantom Thieves. We are currently confirming facts with the police and wish to deal with it in an appropriate-]

Like Sojiro wanted to hear anymore about this mess up.

Sojiro: Even the prime minister's taking about the Phantom Thieves?

Futaba: They're allies of justice, after all.

Sojiro: They change hearts, huh...? I wonder if it's true.

Seems like it to believe in it so to become very famous.

Morgana: Looks like we're finally being recognized across the country.

Keiko: You seem happy about it, Morgana.

Morgana: You can say that, Madame Keiko. Let's find clues on that case as soon as we can too, and resolve it ourselves...For Futaba's sake too.

Oh, they will to find out more of the mental shutdown and other targets to get even the big shot ones. For Sojiro sees a lot to be going on for Keiko and Futaba to be getting along, and more with Morgana to be an odd house cat to get his memories back.

Sojiro: ...You two really get along, don't you? Keiko, you're going to be late if you don't get going soon.

She was about to head out next to eat and such.

Keiko: I will, see you two later.

Futaba: Bye, Big Sis. Good luck on your student duties.

It was time for another year of school for Keiko and Morgana rides the train there to hear other people talking about liking the Phantom Thieves a lot, it was non-stop. And not just from the train station, but from students at Shujin Academy to talk about it too as Keiko was walking by the other boys and girls who are also big fans of their work and what they do for others. Arriving to start off class for Keiko to do well still and Ann 'to feel a bit tired', and Morgana hiding under Keiko's desk to hear what's going on.

Ann: Second term's already started. I think this every year, but isn't summer vacation too short or what, Keiko?

Keiko: Sort of, Ann. But look at it this way, we got Winter break coming up later on. We just need to live this type of life.

Sounds fair to hide their true identities as Phantom Thieves from others to not notice.

Ann: True but the whole wait thing for our next vacation, a bit too early to talk about it, huh?

And then Kawa comes into the class room to clear her throat to get her students' attentions to hear her out to say something to them, for they stay quiet once she starts talking.

Kawa: All right, let's begin homeroom. Let's see. We've just gotten back from vacation, but starting next Monday is the school trip.

This was new for Keiko to hear about it, Ann tells her friend since she doesn't know much about the whole thing yet.

Keiko: School trip? (I think Yuuki mentioned this from texting me last night.)

Ann: Oh yeah, that's right. It'll be fun, Keiko, we get to out of Japan to some other state to be really fun for all of us. I wonder what this year will be...?

Although Kawa felt tired to be sighing 'for working on her other job', she hangs in there as a teacher.

Kawa: *sigh* You students are so lucky. You get the entire month off for summer and get to go to Hawaii too. Make sure that none of you cut loose too much, OK?

So, they're going to Hawaii this year. This makes every student in the room feel very happy about going.

Keiko: Hawaii? Sounds like fun.

Then Kawa quiets all of the students down again.

Kawa: OK, settle down! That concludes homeroom.

For so many things to come from a trip to start off school and such, this was going to be something else for Keiko and the others to go.

Ann: School trip, huh? I guess we won't be able to act as Phantom Thieves-

Just then...two other high school girls go up to Ann to talk to her about something.

Active Girl: Takamaki-san! You can speak English, right?

Ann: Basically, yeah.

Fun Girl: That's amazing!

Well, she's half American after all.

Ann: I lived over there, so it's nothing that special.

Active Girl: Hey, if there's something we're not sure of in English, can we ask you about it?

A question to have a translator that Ann is to do something for them.

Ann: Huh?!

Soon, Ann and Keiko get a text message from Ryuji saying that others all over the entire school building were talking a lot about the Phantom Thieves. Later during lunch break, Keiko gets a message on the announcer from Kawa to tell her to go see her homeroom teacher at the Student Guidance Office about something.

Kawa: Amamiya, please come to the Student Guidance Office. I repeat, Amamiya, please come to the Student Guidance Office.

Might be important...

Morgana: I wonder what she wants to say to you, Madame Keiko? Let's go find out.

Entering in the room to be just Morgana, Keiko, and Kawa only and no one else is around to tell her student/friend about something big. There was a lot on Kawa's mind for Keiko to feel out to not be good news at all.

Keiko: (Kawa doesn't look so well to feel this tired out lately.) Is there something up, Ms. Kawakami?

Remember the whole Takase and his two guardians thing? Well, it has gotten from bad to worse.

Kawa: Sorry to pull you out of class, but it's about Takase-kun's guardians...I told them I wasn't going to pay them anymore. I'm also quitting my part time job too, it feels great! I have to talk to my boss about it for a bit, but that's not a problem that I can handle alone. I'm going to devote myself to be the great teacher this school. No questions asked! So, thank you, Keiko, for giving me such good advice! I thought you would be the first to know.

All good for Keiko to hear, until someone calls to Kawa about a few people who wanted to visit her. Huh?

Teacher: Ms. Kawakami, you have guests. The Takaeses are here...

That doesn't sound good at all.

Keiko: They are?

Kawa: They're here? At school...?!

Coming into the room for Keiko and Morgana to see more trouble for the two didn't look so happy at all at Kawa for not paying them anymore.

Mr. Takase: How long are you going to mask us wait?!

Mrs. Takase: Oh, perfect. Her again?

Keiko: (This is bad...) We're talking here.

Like that'll do any good at all at them...

Mrs. Takase: How rude...I can't tell which is worse, the students or the teachers.

Mr. Takase: You think you can say you're not paying us anymore and leave? Who the hell do you think you are?!

She decided on it and Kawa's sticking to it too.

Kawa: It's what I've decided on for Takase-kun's sake. I'm not taking other students like he was, who...

Mrs Takase: Getting out of your mistakes you say? I bet you didn't even care about Taiki! How are you still a teacher? Are you okay with this? The teacher who causes students to die is a big scandal.

Like I said before, they won't take "no" for an answer, even if they have to blackmail poor Kawa to give them more money.

Kawa: I'm not going to run and hide! I'm going to be the best teacher to help my students to learn and that's that! You want to take legal actions? Fine! But I'm still going to continue being a teacher. Takase-kun would say not to do this to me and to you two as well; paying money to you two is not the solution, to say the least!

Ouch! The guardians there just got burned.

Mr. Takase: Besides suing you, maybe we should tell others about your little secret...You know, about working as a sexy maiden.

This is bad, they got the secret somehow to learn about Kawa's other part time job. This was bad.

Keiko: No!

Kawa: How did you...?!

Now what...?

Mr. Takase: It makes sense that teacher get pay fairly, but not a lot to do some slutty jobs like that. Am I right?

Kawa: What?!

Mr. Takase: Then shall we head to the faculty office to sort things out..?

Not good, for Kawa gives in because of this mess!

Kawa: Stop...please.

Mr. Takase: You know what you have to do now, right? Pay us and don't call us again to not do it anymore if you know what's good for you.

How awful...! Black mailing poor Kawa to have the two guardians forcing her to pay them back by any means.

Keiko: (Just stop this...! Please...)

Kawa: Haha...I guess I can't quit my part-time job just yet...I might need your help again with some payments, Keiko.

Keiko: But, Ms. Kawakami! You can't just give up!

True, she can't not like this.

Kawa: I know! But what am I suppose to do? ….What about the Phantom Thieves? Would they help someone like me...? Or would that be impossible?

Oh! Kawa wonders if the Phantom Thieve can change the Takases' of their hearts to leave Kawa alone to not paying them anymore, can it work?

Keiko: (You want for us to help you out? Then you got it, Ms. Kawakami.)

Sounds like another request to do in the Mementos later on.

Kawa: I can't do it anymore...

Keiko: Say, Ms. Kawakami what are their names?

Kawa: ...Who? The Takases? The husband is...Toshio-san...and his wife is...Hiromi-san...Haha...Wait...Keiko, you're not intending to do something bad, aren't you?

Worrying the teacher, it was the other way around for Keiko to help a friend/teacher like Kawa by changing the guardians' of their hearts.

Keiko: Well, if you ask the Phantom Thieves...

Kawa: No! Sorry, but it might put the Shujin teachers out of work, or far worse? I don't mind them, but I don't want others like you get into trouble because of me, Keiko. Sorry. Just forget what I just told you...I guess I'll ever be able to change. Class is about to start, Keiko, you better get back and I need to get going too.

That's it, this has to be done!

Keiko: But... (I have to change the hearts of those two for them to leave Ms. Kawakami alone, I'm doing it for her sake.)

Another request to be done to do so in a bit for sure so Kawa can stop paying them after it's all over with.

Operation Quest - A Teacher Maid to Suffer = Target (Toshio and Hiromi Takase)

After hours to pass for school to be over for today 'and others all over town were still going on about the Phantom Thieves', Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto all meet up with Futaba at their old hide out to not feel so hot anymore to talk. Old hideout spot for the Phantom Thieves to chitchat besides the cafe in Keiko's room.

Futaba: There you guys are...

She has gotten better getting out on her own so far, to everyone else's surprise.

Keiko: Well look at you.

Ann: Futaba! Did you come here by yourself?

Almost, for Yusuke wanted to get Futaba to bring her with the others.

Yusuke: Actually, I want to get her since I gout out of school early.

But Futaba gets a little picky since she wanted to try it out somehow to have Yusuke do it instead.

Futaba: What a patronizing Inari.

Whatever that means...She'll be fine

Ryuji: Well then, let's get talkin'. Whadda we do now? Should we go after another big target?

Keiko: We have to keep our title big.

Yusuke: That's important too, but what about that villain along with Fallen One and Queen Lilith in the cognitive world?

The Masked Stranger, Fallen One, and Queen Lilith? Yeah, they needed to be dealt with them as well while getting the pearl and stop the mental shutdowns.

Makoto: Like the other Shadows who are our enemies but Witch, it's almost certain that this other Personas exists. What's more, they're including mental shutdowns...Why Lilith and the one who's angry at Keiko and what did she want with both her and Akechi-san, it has to stop. We almost died in our dreams too, we can't let it happen again. So we certainly cannot turn a blind eye.

How can Keiko forget the enemies who haunt in Keiko and Akechi's dreams?

Keiko: I know, Makoto, they must be stopped. Witch was wise to trust us. After saving her life, we have the right to get everything straighten out soon enough.

There was a problem with the mask person...

Ryuji: Yeah, but we don't got any clues from the third bad guy...But you know how we're totes popular right now? Everyone at school's talkin' about us, and not a day goes by when you don't hear about it on TV either! We totally made it big, don'tcha think?

Ann: True. The rankings on the Phantom Aficionado Website have been crazy too.

Keiko: We are a big hit.

They are to smile about it, so...who wouldn't? That's where Futaba opens it up from her laptop that she brought along with her.

Futaba: You mean this?

Seeing it on the computer screen, it was...something a bit different.

Ryuji: Huh? What the hell? First place...keeps changing by the second!

Futaba: People are voting around the clock, after all.

Ryuji: If we go after these guys, I'm sure we'll score some big cash at least once! What would you use money like that for, Keiko?

Ask an odd question there – what would Keiko use the money for? What would you use it for if you were a Phantom Thief...?

Keiko: Ah...I don't know... (Well, I want to move out to make a living and to prove to my parents that I'm reliable on my own...so maybe...) Moving out on my own I guess.

A nice way to put it like to get to everyone else.

Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Morgana: Really?!

Ryuji: For real!?

They all looked at Keiko to feel odd from this awkward phase.

Keiko: What? I've been planning this since I finished my first year in high school.

Ann: Ooh, yeah! That sounds like fun to be owning a hose to live in, or a apartment! Nice choice, Keiko.

It does while still doing some good.

Makoto: Are you fine with that, Futaba? Even though it's related to what happened to your mother?

Well, not to everyone to find the truth.

Futaba: It's not OK! I'm definitely gonna punch that guy...!

Ryuji: The culprit forcing mental shutdowns...If you think about it, there's no bigger target than that. If we can change his heart and get a confession outta him, we'll be on top of the world for real. Should we reveal our identities then? I bet everyone all over the world will love us!

Keiko: No thank you, Ryuji. It's too much.

No kidding!

Ann: Whoa, whoa, Ryuji! You want us to show our faces...?! ...Oh, you. I guess that might be OK?

Yusuke: I see. If the true culprit confesses, the existence of the Metaverse will become known...There would be no need for us to remain in hiding in such a questionable manner...

Ever heard of people as super heroes hiding their secret identities from others?

Makoto: Hey! Keiko-Chan's right! We're not doing this to stand out, you know!

Morgana: Being "unknown" is the allure of being a phantom thief.

So, it's a no good to be for the best to still remain a mystery to others. But like Ryuji cared to look excited.

Ryuji: But considering the hype now, it's gonna be one hell of a huge deal if we pull it off!

That aside...There's no leads from the two enemies with the other one causing lots of the mental shutdown on others.

Morgana: Are there really no clues regarding those mental shutdown cases? If I remember right, wasn't the older Niijima sister investigating it?

Keiko: She did, but there are things we didn't find out about yet.

Seems like Makoto already told the others about Sae being the lawyer and Keiko to tell them rest and Futaba from bothering Sojiro...

Makoto: Yes...I can pry and ask about it. But she'll just tell me to mind my own business and get angry with me.

Then, Futaba thought about something for Makoto to do.

Futaba: If you can't ask her, wanna just extract that data? Does she have a personal laptop or something?

Makoto: Don't tell me...

Yep, Makato has to copy the data from Sae's computer and on to a storage device for Futaba to let Makoto borrow it.

Futaba: I can lend you a storage device with my special gimmick on it. Just stick this baby in, and it'll clone the internal hard drive! It'll even bypass the OS password! You'll have to plug it directly into her laptop though. Can you do it?

How Futaba does these things is amazing, huh?

Keiko: Good idea. (I wish she can teach me how to do these things.)

Makoto: Sis does bring her laptop home sometimes...But I'm not comfortable going that far...

Ryuji: Ooh, is Futaba gonna do something amazin' again?

It is hard since Sae is a bit pushy to even her own little sister Makoto the most from the Phantom Thief cases.

Yusuke: Are you scared of seeing how your sister truly feels?

Makoto: No! ...Of course not...Fine, I'll do it.

She takes the hard drive to do the best that Makoto can do without Sae noticing and then Futaba doing the rest later.

Keiko: You'll do fine, Makoto. (We're counting on you.)

The meeting comes to an end until next time, as back at Shujin Academy where Koba was in his office working like a normal principle does...Someone calls saying that Koba's time was up for not finding anymore clues on the Phantom Thieves, to beg to give him some more time, but it was too late to do so, and then hangs up on him.

Koba: What..? I was in a tabloid magazine? But I gave a gag order in regard to Mr. Kamoshida's case…P-Please wait! Please give me some time! I will find evidence on the Phantom Thieves for sure! I couldn't have made it this far, had it not been for your assistance, sir…so…Please…Please let me-

What a bastard, huh? Some principle he is.

Koba: A-Ah...No...Nooooo!

What a nice day to start off school today and in the beginning of the season Fall/Autumn. Keiko and Morgana go out for a bit at night time to do a few things – from seeing Chihaya first to be feeling fine for now.

Chihaya: Good things to be coming around, Amamiya, this is very good news, Keiko-Chan.

And then to Ohya to give her some details to learn more about the people who work at the company that Wakaba worked for when she was alive.

Ohya: Sounds juicy...I'll see what I can do, Amamiya. Just tell me more about the Phantom Thieves gift element powers or whatever it is called.

Keiko: Yeah, for what I could tell.

A lot to be said and done, so why not? Tell this journalist away, Keiko.

Ohya: Hmmmm...So that ace detective, your boyfriend is serious at first to starting to like the Phantom Thieves like you do, huh? I see...

Keiko: Trust me. He's a good person to make sure we're on the right side of the law.

Better than being hunting down, to still be very careful with the whole thing.

Ohya: Cute couple. Oh yeah...There's something I need to apologize to you about. You know, it's part of my job to research particular things. Well, um...I ended up finding out about...your criminal record.

Oh, right...Ohya learned about Keiko on what she did to not be anything bad from a set up.

Keiko: You have...? Sorry, I was going to tell you sooner.

Sad, huh?

Lala: ...Oh dear.

Keiko: Ah, Ohya...

Before Keiko could explain, Ohya said something first.

Ohya: Wait, Amamiya, let me say something first. I realized you weren't just some ordinary kid back with my chief...So I did some digging out of curiosity...and I found a ton more than I was expecting. So...Sorry about that.

Well, Ohya did say she was very sorry. And you know what? Keiko wasn't mad at her at all.

Keiko: It's fine.

Ohya: Thanks for understand, girlfriend. I have to say though, the ruling made in your case was really odd. Some kind of deal must have gone down behind the scenes to make sure that was the end result. That must've been tough for you to handle. You're just a kid...I mean young teenage girl.

Keiko: I've been called worse. Sort of...

Hey, you got to live as young as possible with a good life.

Ohya: Well, Amamiya. You know what you should do more? Just forget about the past! We're in the same boat when it comes to being labeled.

She's right about that advice.

Keiko: Because of your investigation? And yeah, I think you and I are the same.

Ohya: Exactly. I've made a vow to avenge my partner for-...Whoops.

Oops. She almost said it again for Ohya to drop the subject to be drinking instead.

Keiko: Avenge for what on your partner?

Ohya: Lala-chan, refill!

But Lala wanted to help out Lala to get it off her chest for Ohya's own good.

Lala: No. It's your turn to tell the truth. You can't go rooting around in the young lady's past and expect to keep your own secrets hidden.

Ohya: W-Wait, don't blame me for that! She doesn't have anything to do with my private business...

Well, maybe Keiko does to help you out, Ohya, don't look worried.

Keiko: Ohya, please. You can trust me. Tell me what's on your mind.

And so, she gives in to tell Keiko all about it since Lala already knows about what happened to Ohya's partner. All of it.

Ohya: I mean, it's not like I don't trust you...and hold on a sec! Why am I getting treated like a bad guy?!

Keiko and Lala: But you're not.

Ohya: What do you mean?

I think she's missing the point.

Lala: Look, you're gonna feel way better talking to someone who understands exactly what you're going through. Besides, you'll explode if you keep all that alcohol-fueled anxiety bottled up in you.

Ohya: That's true. And...I guess this is the fairest course of action for our business partnership, huh? Just...don't tell anyone, Amamiya, OK?

Keiko: I won't.

And now, we learn what happened to Ohya's partner in the past.

Ohya: Back when I covered politics for my publisher, I had a partner who helped with photography...Kayo Murakami. We were a pretty well-known team in the industry. We blew the lids off countless scandals together...That is, until that day came. We were on a trail of a certain bureaucrat, who was involved in a slush fund to support refugees. He kept himself pretty well guarded, so it was almost impossible to get any solid leads on the guy...Then one night, I got a voicemail from Kayo saying she had gotten hold of something big. But...that was the last I ever heard from her. The next day, that bureaucrat was found dead at a love hotel...and Kayo had gone missing.

You see why Ohya was mess up a first for the Shadow to take control and then the Phantom Thieves saved to changing Ohya's heart now to be talking about it. Now it all makes sense.

Keiko: (My god...) So, what caused this man death? How did he die?

It was still unknown to Ohya to try to learn as much as she possibly could.

Ohya: Well...

Lala: The cause of death is unknown...The authorities couldn't tell whether it was a murder or a suicide. As for the killer...

Ohya: The police accused Kayo! They said she killed him in a crime of passion...! That's impossible though! She never would have slept with a disgusting man like that! And more importantly, it's pretty damn fucked up to make allegations like that without any evidence!

Mess up to blame it on someone who wouldn't murder someone, but someone else did.

Lala: Ichiko-chan.

And that's what it was...

Ohya: ...Sorry, Amamiya. The case was closed, but we never found the truth...and Kayo was labeled a professional disgrace. And since we were partners, the company decided it would be best to move to another department. I'm going to prove Kayo's innocence though. That's why I'm conducting my own private investigation now.

Keiko: That's still unforgivable. Accusing Kayo on something she didn't do at all! (Just like how I was.)

Yeah, life can suck so much in the real world.

Ohya: ...You're damn right. But...thanks to all the info you've been giving me, I should have more time to focus on my investigation. I won't let this opportunity slip through my fingers...All right, we're even now! I didn't enjoy it though.

I guess we all know why Ohya wanted the scoop about the Phantom Thieves with Keiko's help, and since she was the leader.

Lala: You sure about that? It's been ages since I've seen you smile this much.

Ohya: W-Well...maybe you're right. I haven't felt this alive in a long time. OK then, I'll write a great article to commemorate our sharing session! "Exclusive: The Phantom Thieves' Lofty Ideals in Connection with the Secret Society!" Haha, just kidding! Don't worry, I'll definitely come up with a better headline before we go to print!

Keiko: You got it, Ohya. (Still, whatever proves to everyone else that the Phantom Thieves do fight for justice. I sure hope Kayo will be okay, wherever she is right now.)

Somewhere to not be dead hopefully. But yeah, Ohya won't give up on her dreams yet to do it secretly.

Ohya: Still...there's just one thing that bothers me.

Keiko: And what is it?

Ohya: There's no doubt the chief is on to my investigation. Maybe we should keep acting like a partner from day to night time workers so we can trick him. How's that sound, Amamiya?

Ah, tone it down a bit will you?

Lala: Oh, leave the dearie alone. Hey, it's getting late. Shouldn't you be heading home by now?

Yeah, Keiko should do it. To finish up school a little this week.

Keiko: Right. Got to head on home then. Night, Lala. Night, Ohya.

Ohya and Lala: Good night!

Sad, huh? But Ohya won't give up for Keiko to help her out more.

Keiko: From luck and determination for two people to do, it's something else.

Morgana: We'll just have to do our best on what we can do for their sakes as well. Let's go home, Madame Keiko.

And they both do to call it a night for today, with the Phan-Site going up to 65 something percent now.

Year 20xx

Day # 144 - September 9/2nd – Friday

While Keiko and Morgana waited for the train to arrive, they see Akechi passing by to see the love of his life.

Akechi: Princess! I miss you.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun!

The two hugged and kissed each other.

Akechi: I promise we'll do some more beach time when the weather gets warmer again. I know the Summers has ended, but we still have each other to love. And for us to going back to school again...

Keiko: We'll spend more time at my place and going out sometimes you and I.

They will either was from work and school to still see each other a lot.

Akechi: It's funny...I'm started to like the Phantom Thieves a lot. I could've been one of those nun-supporters to say such things from the fans, like Sae-san still is. It's not looking so pretty. Haters who don't like the Phantom Thieves, but I've seen some good. Sure we think they're wrong, but it might be going a bit too far. Don't you think, Keiko?

Sounds like it, but somethings can't be fixed sometimes.

Keiko: (I've been hearing about it lately, it's upsetting a little.) My school was also to blame from the teachers from the Kamoshida incident thing to blame them even more. So much they should work on those who are bad, not those who caused it. Being corrected may be.

Akechi: I know what you mean. Look, I need to get going now. Princess, you keep me posted or anything comes up, I'll solve the case. I love you.

They go to their own separate trains afterwards.

Keiko: Yeah, we need to get to our own schools. See you later, Akechi, I love you too.

Going on the train for Keiko and Morgana to hear more good things about the Phantom Thieves on their way to school, as they've arrived 'to have another student there to be watering the flowers from outside of the building', Keiko runs in to Ryuji.

Ryuji: Whaddup, Keiko?

Keiko: Good morning, Ryuji. I hope you're treating Ann well.

Ryuji: Yeah, we're doing awesome...! Also, d'you see that ad on the train?

Keiko: What ad?

Ryuji: It's huge! The media's gonna come to our school. At least be a little interested in it. "Cover-up by faculty and principle of Shujin Academy, where the Phantom Thieves first appeared." It's been a huge deal already.

And it's all thanks to Ohya to do so by bringing in the good word about them.

Keiko: That is something else, from our first hit. (Sure bring back memories...Some good parts that was.)

Ryuji: I wonder what's gonna happen to the principle now. Anyways, we made the right choice goin' after big targets! Everywhere we go, people're talkin' about us!

As Ryuji walks to go inside of the school building, to almost bumping the girl to not watch where they were going.

Keiko: Ryuji, look out!

Ryuji: Whoa!

A close all there for no one got hurt.

Girl: I'm sorry!

Ryuji: Oh no, I'm fine.

Girl: Good.

Once she leaves, Keiko and Ryuji see this student at their school, but they don't see her around a lot.

Keiko: I don't think I've seen this girl before...

Ryuji: She works a lot for other guys to find her cute, but not as cute as my babe Ann! And us...The Phantom Thieves are on fire right now to also have people we're going out with! It sucks that I can't actually say I'm a Phantom Thief to anyone.

Keiko: It's better we didn't tell those who don't understand.

As they headed to school to go through the whole day until next week on Monday for the five day thing...As the students asked Kawa about the cover up of Suguru's thing to have hm arrested, she didn't know about it to be innocent 'which she is'.

Lazy Male Student: Did you do it too, Teach? The whole cover-up thing.

Not even close to be left out and shock on what Suguru did.

Kawa: This is the first time I'm hearing about it too! Even if the police ask you anything, you better not make irresponsible comments to them! Seriously, why does this keep happening? All my relatives are gonna call me again…

Three Male Students: Sorry, Ms. Kawakami!

She's still good being a teacher and doing her job. As Makoto passes by for Kawa to be wanting to talk to her about something important.

Kawa: Oh, perfect timing. Niijima-san?

Makoto: What is it, Ms. Kawakami?

And then seeing Makoto passing by next to ask her to be in charge during the school trip coming up for some seniors to help out the teachers during the time, so she was in.

Kawa: I think you might've been told this already, but it's about the school trip. You know how the police have been coming to the school again because of that incident? So, a number of the senior faculty are going to be called in for questioning…And that day just happens to overlap with the school trip.

Makoto: ...Yes, I've been told so.

I guess Ryuji was right on what he said to Keiko earlier this morning.

Kawa: Now, this came up at the faculty meeting, but the plan is to have third-years to act as our proxies. I'm so sorry to drop this on you, Niijima-san, but we'll be counting on you.

In other words – Kawa wants for Makoto to join in the school trip to Hawaii to helping her out this year.

Makoto: What?!

Kawa: You know…A lot of the second-years this year happen to be…unique. You must have your hands full with the entrance exams, but I'm sure you'll be fine with your grades. Don't worry. There'll be a couple more people going besides you!

Makoto: ...If that's the case, very well.

Makoto: Really? Oh thank goodness! I'll go ahead and pass this news on then.

I guess she has no other choice now but to help Kawa out with her friends to join in too.

Makoto: ...I guess that works out.

Seems so...Once school was finally over today, Keiko and Morgana headed back to Cafe Leblanc to have Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Futaba to gather together for their Phantom Thief changing hearts time on others requests in the Mementos once again, and today was the best day to do it throughout the rest of the day they have.

Keiko: Good, everyone's here.

Morgana: People are treating us like the allies of justice now. The winds are totally blowing in our favor.

Keiko: Yeah, so let's look up on the requests for us to do and get to Mementos. Futaba, you should have your own powers and saying when you transform like the rest of us. So you're good to go.

From helping Chihaya stop the con-artist group from fake stone selling, the two guardians to leave Kawa alone, bullies bothering with others, internet lover girl, same with Tae of someone ruining her business, and some part-time thing to be already listed making it all six or seven to do today – find the Shadows to fight off, change their hearts, get the Treasures, and recover them all before leaving Mementos. All good? Looks like it. Well, it's eight of them now about stopping a bully who hurts other bullies.

Operation Quest - One Who Bullies Bullies = Target (Yoshimori Sakoda)

Yeah...Now it was time to go 'to also record the rest on their work for Akechi to watch the whole thing later', good idea.

Morgana: Exploring Mementos we go!

Entering there, it was time to suit up too.

Keiko: OK! Team, let's move out. Suit up! Code name - Joker!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Yusuke: Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Makoto: Suit up! Code name – Queen!

Futaba: Suit up! Code name – Oracle! Hey! I actually said it, awesome!

Arriving at Mementos where they left off at to go down further with so many things to look out for before moving anywhere else.

Keiko: It's a been a while for more requests to be done.

Leave it to Futaba to hack through to get some readings for the others, good thing she's on their side and she was good at doing her job.

Futaba: I'm picking up something coming from down below us...

Way down below the Mementos for them to go down there since they can get to new rooms for other requests to be fulfilled, and for each of them to have it down on their cell phones from the NAV to say so.

Metaverse Navigator: [A new area has been confirmed in the depths. Updating guidance information.]

A new update rooms to have now.

Morgana: It's gotten even bigger.

Keiko: Another update from the sound of it to me.

Ann: This happened because we stole another Treasure...right?

Seems like it. The more they can find their targets, the bigger the underground rooms of Mementos will get from there.

Ryuji: I feel like it's gonna keep getting' bigger and bigger.

Futaba: I don't think Mementos's territorial expansion is caused by us stealing a Treasure. I bet it's things like the number of searches for "Phantom Thieves," the ranking of trending words...And the access counter on Mishima's website and stuff. Even now, it's slowly expanding.

Sure looks like it from seeing the map of this place through their cell phones. For Futaba to figure it all out is simply amazing.

Yusuke: The more we become the topic of conversation, the more Mementos spreads...?

Asking a question like this one, Futaba nodded a yes to be true.

Makoto: Maybe it's the other way around...

Keiko: Huh? What do you mean, Queen?

Ryuji: Yeah, whadda mean?

Explaining time...

Makoto: We're the ones expanding it...Or perhaps, Mementos grants further passage as we become more prevalent in the general public's cognition.

The more they have people to become wicked of some sorts, the bigger the place becomes for the Phantom Thieves to fix it all...? Something along the line there?

Ryuji: Like...gettin' free admission for bein' popular?

For once, Ryuji explained it a lot better there.

Yusuke: That's rather well-put.

Keiko: Not bad explaining it there, Skull. (I guess, we make it happen to those we save to stop the bad Shadows itself to turn into good Personas.)

Like Ryuji just said there...

Ryuji: For real? That's amazin'! Actually, you're amazin', Futaba! How'd you figure it out?

All she said as her answer was this only...

Futaba: Piece of cake.

Morgana: I didn't know it at all...What have I been doing?

Poor Morgana didn't notice the details of the while place himself until now, he felt bad about it. Anyways, it was time to keep on moving.

Keiko: It doesn't matter either way, we can show Akechi more about this. I'll record it for him and Jackie can send it to him later to see what Mementos looks like since he's busy working after school today. Now then...Team, let's get to work!

As Futaba/Oracle does the reading all over the place for them as back up, Morgana/Mona becomes a car to drive them to the seven or eight areas to get the targets to change. Good thinking of recording things for Akechi to get on more to the Phantom Thieves' work today for Keiko/Joker to do as the two girls, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, and Makoto/Queen to ride Morgana to take them places; treasure chests to open up, getting items, other things to sell later on, and running over Shadows to opening new doors for them non-stop. Seeing the first room to go into to change the heart of Sakoda by stopping his Shadow first, who's been bullying other bullies for someone so weak like himself. To the Path of Aiyatsbus next!

Ryuji: First a hotshot, Sakoda who gets bullied a lot...Dammit! Hurting other literally to have them killed is wrong to do!

Like this guy didn't care about the bullies at all.

**Sakoda Shadow: I hate being picked on a lot...You don't know what I've been through so I have to fight back at the bastards who wanted me dead. Well no more!**

It turns into Dark Jack Frost for this one to try to freeze them all over, but with team work...Futaba helps out the team.

Futaba: I got it! It's weak to fire. Give it some heat, girls!

Leave it to Keiko to have some fire back up to shooting at the Shadow from some Personas skills she had to use, and Ann to finish the rest of it. Thanks to her new upgrade Persona Hecate, Ann had a new attack to use too.

Ann: My turn! Check out my new attack...Flame Shooter!

From a strong tornado, the fire storm throws Dark Jack Frost around to make it weak and to melt a little for they got their first target down to bring along, as this Shadow was tied down.

**Sakoda Shadow: I guess I got bullies instead of fighting back, huh?**

Morgana: Be happy we're doing you a favor by stopping without us around. Let's keep on going, you guys! On to our next destination.

From one caught so far to getting a treasure, on to the next place to drive down for a bit further they go...

Request – Completed!

The different rooms they drive in, the different designs change a lot to the coloring too as they entered the Path of Chemdah, as they go into another room to see Odo - the store manager to take money from others on who works for this guy.

Yusuke: A low life like this man to be taking money from the place he works at, it just not right.

Greed to riches doesn't leave anyone to nowhere, no it doesn't.

**Odo Shadow: I just love blackmailing my own employees like so, you know? I just wanted more money that I can get than I do regularly at work. And I'll keep on doing it until there's nothing else in their wallets!**

He turns into a Shadow to fight with the Phantom Thieves head on.

Tayla: Persona # 69 - Setana

Setanta is Cu Chulainn's given name. He obtained his more famous name when he killed Culann's guard dog in self-defense and volunteered to take its place ("Cu Chulainn" means "Culann's Hound").

A warrior type of battle to be quick and fast for Morgana and Yusuke to both take this guy down, from sword fighting skills, some help of their two Personas - Zorro and Goemon, and some power ups combined into one from ice/water and air or wind.

Morgana: Whenever you're ready, Fox! Let's give this guy some hell! Furious Fangs!

Yusuke: I am ready as I ever will be, Mona. Aqua Typhoon!

From those two hits, he get knocked out of here to lose and learn his lesson the hard way to turn back to normal.

**Odo Shadow: What was I doing...? I don't deserve to be a store manager...I'm a terrible person.**

What he did was wrong, but there was such thing as a second chance.

Futaba: If you know what's good for you, pal, just don't steal money to blackmailing others anymore, OK? It's as simple as that really.

You can say that again, Futaba. As this Shadow surrenders to hang around for a bit to getting the treasure as well, while they move on to the next room the Phantom Thieves needed to check out next...

Request – Completed!

To the third part they go to a different room with the doctor Oyamada to change the heart of for trying to fire Tae out of her job.

Keiko: That's the doctor who's trying to set Tae up! We have to stop him.

This guy is so full of himself and selfish around others.

**Oyamada Shadow: I'm the head of the medical office and superior to everyone at that place! I can make anyone join and get rid of those I don't need no more, like Dr. Takemi...I deserve all of your respects!**

The mad doctor himself turns into a Shadow true form to be ready to fight with the Phantom Thieves to become Thoth. As Queen gives Keiko a ride to chase after the monkey man to be fast to using medicine types of chemicals to throw at them to try slowing them down, Queen uses her guns to fire to make this Shadow trip, and Keiko to finish him off.

Makoto: Do it, Joker!

Keiko: (This one's for you, Tae.) Double Daggers of Darkness!

Direct hit! This gets to the man to feel the hurt, but healed from Morgana's winds that heals others to start crying after what he tried to do...but no more.

**Oyamada Shadow: What have I done...I only wanted to save lives to make a better name for myself...Well, I'm done. I want others to do well as doctors too like me, but better. I guess I'll stop harassing Dr. Takemi too. I'll call her up.**

Makoto: A wise choice there, good sir. Please remember those words well when you do it.

Another Treasure, and making three people to bring along so far to move to the next room now 'which Keiko was happy to aid Tae on this task to be taken care of'.

Request – Completed!

And what luck but to fine two more from hurting Kawa a lot, the guardians of Takese's who must be stopped.

Keiko: There they are...!

Morgana: Keep it together, Joker, we can do this. Oracle, give us a hand.

As she gets ready to do so in the next battle, the two lovers to be mean and angry to hold so much in to not let go of the past was hard enough to do. Will they ever learn? Well, they will after this is all over and one with.

**Mr. Takese Shadow: Come on, lady. Work for us until you're dead! For our guardian child!**

**Mrs. Takese Shadow: Yes...All of your money, slutty teacher! Do it if you know what's good for you!**

Two of them in this one, huh? They both transform into Shadows true selves to fight against the Phantom Thieves, for this battle's for Kawa of two fairy type of magical knight Shadows.

Tayla: Persona # 70 – Oberon

The King of the Fairies and the husband of Titania, the Fairy Queen. He rules over moonlight, dreams, and all fairy rites. He first became widely known when he appeared as a character in Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream," but appeared earlier in the 13th century French epic "Huon of Bordeaux." In some stories, specifically in "Huon of Bordeaux," it is said that he is the son of Morgan le Fey and Julius Caesar, believed to have been born some time after Caesar's defeat of Pompey.

Although he has the face of a handsome young man, a curse has made him no taller than a young child that he received shortly after birth. However, the curse gives him eternal beauty. He is polite and sometimes even friendly towards humans, however he can be a selfish, short-tempered ruler, often falling in love and flirting with human women, only to be restrained by his consort Titania. The two are said to have once lived in India, and they would cross the sea to Europe at night to dance in the moonlight.

Tayla: Persona - # 71 - Titania

Titania is derived from the fairy queen character in William Shakespeare's play "A Midsummer Night's Dream," which in traditional folklore had no name. While considered beautiful and delicate, Shakespeare portrays her in the play as a very proud fairy, with powers that easily match those of her husband, Oberon. Due to the massive success of the play and its status as a classic, Titania is used to name the fairy queen in many other works of fiction.

Just in time, Futaba quickly scans the fast and spell attacks for the others to shield themselves and block 'with one of Keiko's Persona to have that type of skills', for her to find their weak points...

Futaba: Take out their wings with your sharpest weapon, then give them both some hell!

Thanks a bunch! From Ryuji setting in to hit, some help from his Persona Seiten Taisei to give the two a beat down fro Ryuji to shock some sense in to them just for Keiko and their homeroom teacher.

Ryuji: Gotcha! Lighting Flash Attack!

That had to hurt...But it was enough to make them both stop and turn back to normal to look at each other, of learning their terrible deeds to never ever do to Kawa again and let their guardian child's death to finally letting it go for good.

**Mrs. Takese Shadow: My God...No! No! Dear, what have we done?! We took out all of our anger on one teacher, and for what...? Because we couldn't let our guardian's death to leave it all behind? He wouldn't want for us to live like this.**

**Mr. Takese Shadow: Alright, we get it. No more. We'll remember home the way he would love living and such and his homeroom teacher Ms. Kawakami. We'll call it off, she doesn't have to pay us with anything anymore. **

Ann: I guess it goes to show you on what happens when you hurt others on something they didn't do, they just ended up hurting themselves.

Request – Completed!

That's right. With four...in a half of them down and on hold for a bit, on to the next room with a few more people to change the hearts of next and another thing Keiko was happy to see for helping out her homeroom teacher/friend of Kawa to be happy after this part is finally done. There they see Mogami who's a cyber girl of a computer dating stalker she was.

Futaba: She's nothing like I am, that's for sure.

Yep, for all she wants is to be loved...but not in a good way at all.

**Mogami Shadow: Phantom Thieves...Are you girls trying to take my Ikesugi-kun away from me?! No! He's mine! I won't allow any of you four bitches try to take him away from me!**

Crazy upsets-like, huh? And not in a good way either...She turns into her true Shadow form to be ready to fight, in...a freaky looking teddy bear monster.

Tayla: Persona # 72 - Bugbear

Bugbear is a type of Hobgoblin that is comparable to Boogeyman and Bugaboo in folklore. Bugbear was used to frighten children into obeying their parents. Its name is derived from the Celtic word bug which means "evil spirit" or "goblin." In lore, the Bugbear was depicted as a creepy bear that lurked in the woods to scare children.

Scary bear type of Shadow, huh? With the others trying to attack it for it was tough to break, Futaba helps out the other members on how to stop it.

Futaba: Shoot it around the backside first! Trust me!

Keiko: You all heard her, do it!

They do from shooting the back to have the stuffing come out for an all out attack, and then Futaba uses her new attack on her next to finish the job.

Futaba: Now it's my turn with my own attack to really give it to her...Cyber Net Strike!

Catching the whole thing to string up this female Shadow to change back to learn a lust madness the hard way which she did. And Futaba's new attack there, nicely done.

**Mogami Shadow: My romance...I can't believe I was wrong...I should stop stalking Ikesugi-kun...I can do better, like talking to him maybe?**

Ann: If you want to start a relationship with someone, then talk to Ikesugi to see where it goes for you. Trust me.

Request – Completed!

A love is a strong thing to know who you're met to be with...Another one caught, a treasure taken, and another room to go to right away. In the next room to see the chairman himself being Fukurai to change the heart of from down the Path of Kaitul; since he's using poor Chihaya to sell fake stones for nothing who must be stop right away.

Morgana: Be on your toes, everyone. We can do this!

A man who makes people pay him to save them from something pointless to use to save only to take, all a fake for Keiko will aid her friend.

**Fukurai Shadow: Now, now, you don't want any sadness and trouble n your lives, right? Pay me with everything, and I can change it all forever. Like I am with Mifune, what an easy pray to work for me. Do it for me...if you know what's good for you!**

He transforms in his true Shadow form to look and feel powerful for the Phantom Thieves to take out as a team.

Tayla: Persona # 73 - Baphomet

The King of Demons, known as the "Sabbatic Goat." He is identified with Satanachia, a senior demon general described in the Grand Grimoire. His name is believed to be a corruption of Muhammad, the founder of Islam. He is usually depicted with the head of a goat, with a pentagram carved between his horns, and the body of a human woman or hermaphrodite. He has the power to control all human women, and is said to give witches their power, thus, famously known as a demon worshipped by witches.

The Knights Templar, heroes of the Crusades, were accused of worshiping Baphomet by a church Inquisition and branded as heretics. To keep them silent, the head of the Templars and another senior leader were sentenced to be burned alive. However, it was later revealed that this was orchestrated by King Philip IV of France, who coveted the Templars' wealth.

Looking like he was on fire to fly around to use energy waves to slow them down was hard to take down for Keiko's Persona of cats in a cradle one to try tie it up was hard to for Morgana's slingshots stops this Shadow from going anywhere, allowing Makoto to finish the rest of this fight with a motorcycle type of ride attacking directly at her enemy.

Makoto: Give me a boost, Johanna! Venom Blast!

Nice take down for this Shadow to be on fire, but put out from Keiko's other water Persona to saving this person to finally changed. As well as leaving Chihaya alone now, the only thing this guy will be getting is feeling guilty and not sell anymore fake Holy Stones no more after today.

**Fukurai Shadow: No...! I've lost! This mess of being an all out sells men...all for nothing...maybe I myself am a country bumpkin...Like Mifune, I'll make her stop. I'll stop all of this! Just please don't hurt me...!**

Ryuji: Yeah, you better learn your lesson, jack ass! So if you're good to never this shit again, then we're good.

Request – Completed!

From him tagging along with the others, changing, getting the Treasures, and moving on to the next room to make Keiko happy to help out Chihaya this time. From her, Tae, and Kawa have all been saved so far thanks to her and the Phantom Thieves. The next room had Naguri who's been insulting people so much without ever stopping.

Makoto: This man has been insulting a lot of people non-stop. But we're the ones who are going to stop this person, let's go.

This man loved doing his part to not be a push over and to fight back the hard way.

**Naguri Shadow: You must be the Phantom Thieves, right? I must be famous meeting you guys. I have to do this entire world a favor, we have overpopulation problems with old people that we have to deal with. It must be taken care of! **

He turns into a Shadow true form to fight them off as the giant knight-like solider being Kin-Ki. With Futaba powering up everyone's attack powers to go up a lot to use their weapons at this thing as well a Keiko having her Persona Arsene backing them up, to go with an all out group combined attack.

Keiko: Everyone, here's our chance! Go!

A perfect defeat for another person's heart to be changed...

**Naguri Shadow: What have I done...? I hurt a lot people because of the things to try changing for I thought for the right reasons...? But it wasn't! It's all wrong! I have to make it right somehow, I will!**

Futaba: Just turn yourself to the police and all will be well again. If you know what's good for you too.

Request – Completed!

As another one was on hold, a Treasure to get, and go to the next room for the Phantom Thieves' last target was someone that goes by the name of Jochi to be muscling into people's businesses to be very bad news.

Makoto: This must be the last request we have to deal with for now in Mementos, correct?

Yusuke: It appears that way, yes.

**Jochi Shadow: I love just making new land developments to create better things! So much to do to get rid of stubborn old people by any means, you know? I'll keep building other parts on land!**

He turns into his Shadow true fighting form - Ippon-Datara to fight against the Phantom Thieves to use their all out attack on it, from weapons and their element of powers to show this man who's boss. All in one! By the way – Futaba's net type of cyber attack can restrain Shadows so much to be a powerful to stop a group of them or a big and powerful one type of cyber power.

Keiko: Let's use our special attacks, all of it on this guy! Follow my lead, team. Daggers of Darkness!

Ryuji: Lighting Flash Attack!

Morgana: Furious Fangs!

Ann: Flame Shooter!

Yusuke: Aqua Typhoon!

Makoto: Venom Blast!

Futaba: Cyber Net Strike!

And...it's done to get one last target to changing his heart of for today like the others, leaving Jochi to give in and then starts crying like a wimpy baby in defeat.

**Jochi Shadow: I need to work harder! If I don't make more parts from the empty lands, I'll be fired! I'm sorry. I give up! Forgive me please...!**

Keiko: And I hope you've learn a very important lesson, mister. Talk to someone first before owning the land to built something. Things will go easier on you when you say something first. (No one doesn't want to get kicked out of their home area by force.)

Request – Completed!

And for that to call it a day now from the beginning entrance for it was time to change about eight in a half people before leaving.

Morgana: Here's your chance, Joker, change their hearts.

Keiko: On it, Mona. Flaming Heart!

And it works for the Shadows to be healed back up as the nine people of the eight parts to never do any of these bad things ever again. Even for Chihaya, Tae, and Kawa were all helped out in the end, huh?

**Sakoda Shadow: Wow...I've sure learned a lot to never bullied the bullies ever again. I need to just ignore them.**

**Odo Shadow: What was I doing...? Blackmailing people and for what? That's it. I'm starting off with a better life after this.**

**Oyamada Shadow: You know, now that I think about it...Dr. Takemi isn't such a bad person after all, she would never hurt no one.**

**Mr. Takese Shadow: We better call up that teacher and forget this ever happened.**

**Mrs. Takese Shadow: No more paying us back at all, we're letting her off the hook for good.**

**Mogami Shadow: I will love again somehow. I don't how I can do it, but it's worth giving it a try.**

**Fukurai Shadow: I take everything back from Mifune, she's no monster to begin with after all. I guess it was my stupid ego.**

**Naguri Shadow: I'm gonna make a great change! Just you all wait and see after what I've learned so much.**

**Jochi Shadow: It's about time I work on things first by talking to others before deciding on what land to own in the future. Yeah, that's will I do.**

All of them went back to their true selves to fix everything back in the real world again and out of the Mementos. It was time for the the seven Phantom Thieves to do the same thing, as well as Keiko sending the video to Akechi on what they did today.

Ryuji: All right! I think we should call it a day, huh?

Ann: Might as well, but we'll be back here for more later on again.

Futaba: I'm looking forward to it.

Yusuke: Same here.

Makoto: The floors get stranger as deep as we go down.

Morgana: It is what it is I guess. Until next time, everyone, great work today.

Coming back to the real world for Keiko and Morgana headed back to Cafe Leblanc to not have school until Monday to relax for a bit, as soon as Keiko cleans up the place for Sojiro. Other than that...It was a good day to help out others.

Keiko: What a work out. (Still, it was all in a days work for us Phantom Thieves to get the job done.)

You said it, Keiko. And for Akechi to watch the whole video on his computer to like the Phantom Thieves' work to helping out a lot people with a good change of heart and lots to happen later on to have him smiling about it. A lot to happen next time for a new year of school and more famous things for the Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts to come around again soon enough.

Akechi: (Once a made up name, and now they're more famous than ever. Not bad...)


	74. A Trip to Hawaii

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 74 - A Trip to Hawaii

Wow...What a day that was, huh? About nine people in the eight in half listing to change the hearts of in Mementos today to finally end, until the next requests they needed to do on the upcoming ones in the future. For tonight to be late and tiring for Keiko and Morgana too as they call it a night, to text messaging her friends to have a good time and Makoto was about to take care of the task at hand from her sister's laptop.

Keiko: (We're counting on you, Makoto. Good luck. Futaba said that the hard drive will be untraceable once the copied data been uploaded on there, without Sae even noticing a thing about it at all.)

One way to find out if it does happen for Makoto to do behind Sae's back, right...? Seeing Sae was a bit busy on her computer to put in for her sister to see her working on the Phantom Thieves' case to do; as Sae takes a long bath for Makoto to do the laptop to get the hard drive in there, for the thing to work, copy into, and then finally taking it out in time once it was done for Makoto to put it back carefully with her older sister noticing one bit, a close call that was! But she did it.

Makoto: Looks like you're busy.

Sae: I'm listing up the evidence that's been taken into storage. It's a chore that any part-timer could do. I don't have time to waste on something like this…I felt like my irritation would show on my face at the office, so I brought it home.

Makoto: Sorry to hear.

Sae: The Phantom Thieves case isn't so easy that I could pursue it in my spare time…The media keeps making a ruckus about it, so people have been wary whenever we make inquiries. Why, I couldn't get anything out of a man who seemed to have intel…I even tried threatening him.

Damn, that didn't sound good to even Makoto was shock to hear about it. Well, Sae didn't anything to bad at the man she was talking about.

Sae: All I did was question him a bit harshly.

Makoto: Oh, I almost forgot…I'll be going on a school trip starting next week…The senior faculty are being questioned, so I'll be going in their stead…

That's right, Makoto, just act calmly around your older sister without her noticing a thing.

Sae: Sounds good to me. The school will owe you for it. It won't get in the way of your entrance exams, will it?

Makoto: Not at all...Feel free to take a bath first. I…need to study.

A good way for Makoto to take care of business. Good thinking there.

Sae: OK. I think I'll do that.

With her going to take a shower, Makoto gets to use the hard drive on Sae's laptop as quickly as she can do it.

Makoto: ...

A progress bar appears onscreen.

Makoto: This should do it, right?

Sae: Oh, Makoto!

Crap! Act you usually do, Makoto! Don't let her notice anything.

Makoto: Yes?!

Sae: I want to change my toothbrush.

Makoto: I-I bought a new one already! It's on the shelf!

Sae: Thanks.

Almost done...!

Makoto: Hurry...! No way, already?!

Man, this hard drive sure takes its sweet time for Makoto to get it uploaded for Futaba to have.

Makoto: That was fast!

Sae: I'm not really in the mood to relax in the tub.

Makoto: It's so close to being done too…! Oh, Sis?!

Not yet, just a little bit more...!

Sae: What is it?

Makoto: I bought a new bath salt. It's on the same shelf, so would you mind putting it in the tub?

Sae: Not at all.

And finally, it's finally uploaded and finished.

Makoto: ...Yes!

She was quick and good to getting everything over and done with for the others to get some data off of it later on. As nothing was notice to closing the laptop the way it was before. Nicely done, Makoto. And with the Phan-Site showing the ratings going up to 65 something percent and such, this was getting really good here.

Year 20xx

Day # 145 - September 9/3rd – Saturday

The next morning, Makoto tells Keiko with Morgana, Futaba, Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke that she has done it for Futaba to use the rest later once they all meet up again. As school in Mr. Inui's class was good since yesterday for Keiko to learn a lot and the school trip coming up since yesterday, all was good to relax for a little bit...And then later in the afternoon, the seven go over Futaba's house to like her new room change and letting the others come in. A real good change for her, huh? It was time for her to upload the hard drive to her computer to gather the data once Makoto hands it back to the young hacker.

Morgana: I gotta say, Makoto, you really pulled it off. You're sharp and quick as I thought you were as a student and a thief on our team.

She did what needed to be done.

Makoto: Thanks, Morgana...Here you go. I think I did it right.

Futaba: Hehe, leave it to me.

She gets her hard drive back from Makoto to place it into her computer to get to work, for Futaba knows that all will go well now. While Futaba was working, Ann and the others see a lot of magazines about Hawaii.

Keiko: Wow, look at this...

There were a lot of them for Ryuji thinks it was the right teenage life in high school to make, to keep a low profile of them being Phantom Thieves after all.

Ann: Whoa, you grabbed all these? Are they for Hawaii?

Ryuji: If we're gonna lay low, we might as well enjoy it.

He reads the things on what the state Hawaii has.

Keiko: There's a lot we all have to learn about this place before going, huh?

Ryuji: Aww, look at this one! Gigantic sea-turtle sightseeing on some beach.

Ann: Come on, food's more important than some turtle. You really don't find steak this big and thick in Japan! Also...mahi-mahi? Is that some type of fish? Think it's good?

From sightseeing turtles and bigger food there, it's going to be fun for all of them to do 'besides Morgana and Futaba who are unable to go'. Also Yusuke can't go either due to going to a different type of school he was in.

Yusuke: It seems that it's the season for schools all around. We're going on our school trip as well.

Ryuji: Yeah? Where you guys goin'?

Different from the others in Shujin Academy for Yusuke, it's from the U.S. Of California.

Yusuke: I believe it's Los Angeles.

This only made Ann laugh about it.

Ann: Ahaha, that doesn't suit you at all, Yusuke! I bet you wanted to go somewhere like Nikko and Nara.

Keiko: People have it differently, Ann.

So true, some people do.

Yusuke: Anywhere is acceptable. Natural mineral pigments used for Japanese art was also originally imported.

Two states of the country sides to be far from Japan, crazy huh?

Ryuji: Hawaii and Los Angeles, huh? Which would you wanna go to, Keiko?

Keiko: I don't know...They both sound fun!

Ryuji: From Hawaii tropical paradise, I don't blame you there for me and Ann to get some time together. But Los Angeles is hard to give up too. I mean, don't I seem like an LA guy? Like, a total gangsta?

He didn't look like one at all for the others to not notice a thing from Ryuji.

Yusuke: That makes no sense at all.

Ann: Hawaii's more resort place than LA, so I rather go there.

A lot to like, or do the other thing if each of them could do instead. It'll be hard for Morgana, Futaba, Yusuke, even Witch and Jackie won't be seeing some of the guys like Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, along with Yuuki, and Junko for a while.

Morgana: So we won't be seeing each other for a while.

Keiko: No worries, Morgana, we'll be back before you even know of it.

Ann: What Keiko just said. We'll make sure to buy a souvenir for you.

And from there...Futaba finally finds something big on her computer to get from Sae's laptop to tell the others about it. As Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Morgana all have a look and see.

Futaba: Ooh, here comes some interesting data. This is just from a quick glance...But it says "perpetrated" and "connected".

From the mental shutdowns, right...?

Makoto: It means that mental shutdowns aren't coincidence – that this is a "case" with a culprit behind it.

Futaba: Actually, it's not just about people having shutdowns. Looks like she inferring that the psychotic breakdown incidents are connected to the same case.

That doesn't sound good at all...From the train event, other people committing suicide, and such to spread all over the news to be more than an illness.

Keiko: (So someone with powers like ours is doing all of this to cause trouble...Is it the organization's doing who Queen Lilith and Fallen One are working for?)

Ryuji: Go, Makoto's sis!

All of this to get a data copied from Sae's laptop to get this type of information, Futaba still needs to gather more information about this whole thing.

Makoto: How long do you think it'll take to analyze all of it?

Futaba: Hmm, there's a lot, so it's not happening overnight. But I'll manage by the time you guys get back. I demand souvenirs from Hawaii LA for my reward.

Any prize was fine to give to Futaba for her to get to work on anything.

Ann: I don't really get all this, but you're as amazing as always, Futaba! I guess it's called an information was? It's so high tech and modern, it kinda reminds me of a movie.

In other words, this was nothing they couldn't handle on their own.

Morgana: We're the Phantom Thieves, so it's not that big a deal. I mean, I can turn into a car and stuff too...

Ryuji: C'mon, don't try and compete with her.

He sounded jealous there a little, didn't he? Oh, Morgana...Although, he didn't take it so well when Ryuji said it.

Morgana: What did you say?!

Keiko: Please don't fight, you two.

It's the same old thing...

Ann: You're fine the way you are, Morgana. Like, you're cheeky cute?

Morgana: Cute? Lady Ann...I...

Don't feel sad, Morgana...Also, they have to hold off the Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts business until the trip was over and done with.

Ryuji: Welp, we'll continue this when we get back from the trip! I can't wait to see how much the Phantom Thieves' popularity has increased by then!

Sounds like a plan there for everyone understood to call it a day to go home, for Morgana hopes for the best.

Morgana: Oh, what the hell? Whatever...

As Keiko cleans around Cafe Leblanc through the rest of the late evening to turn night out, for Kawa wanted to come over 'in her maid outfit' to tell her student/friend the good news for her to clean up and get extra paid for it today.

Keiko: Hi, Becky. (She must've gotten the good news.) What do you want to talk about?

Kawa: Hello, Keiko! I got some really good news to tell you. Takase-kun's guardians came over my house today and apologize to me! They said I don't have to pay them anymore and give me all the money that I once gave to them. Those two changed into different people like Mr. Kamoshida did. We talked for a bit to say that I was sorry about Takase-kun as well for all three of us to forgive one another; they also say that was really a good teacher that I'm going to quit of being a part-time job maiden service. I want to give you this much money for helping me out, Keiko, here's your half to be plenty and I get the rest, plus what they gave to me. By Monday, you'll see more working hard as the best teacher at your school.

Good, all was well to work out to never happen again to get something done for Kawa to feel so much happy about it.

Keiko: I'm so happy to hear. It was fun working a lot. But being a teacher is your best thing, then I'll support you all the way through, Ms. Kawakami.

Kawa: Yes, it was fun doing this to serve the right boys to clean around and such. I hope they'll be okay eating right and cleaning up their own place to once be each of my masters who I've served. I also want to say this to you, Keiko...'Thank you for using our service, please call us at any time for any maid to help you out with anything hard or personal. Goodbye now.' *giggle* But...Since I won't be a maid anymore to keep the outfits to ourselves, we can still hang out together, Keiko, you need to get out more for some girl time.

Keiko: Yeah, let's make it happen. (I'm just glad that everything worked out for Ms. Kawakami, what a good way to end things to never happen to this woman ever again. All is forgiven for the guardians to learn a big lesson thanks to us.)

Yep...What a nice way for one woman to be a teacher much better work hard in a good way for Kawa to be much more happier than ever to care more about her students, even Keiko Amamiya a lot. A nice way to end to day to get clean up for both Keiko and Morgana to go to bed to sleep it off nicely.

Year 20xx

Day # 146 - September 9/4th – Sunday

A nice morning for Sojiro to make some curry for Keiko to eat today for breakfast and some for Morgana to have to try to do something after they were all done 'with other people loving the Phantom Thieves' work still'; while Yuuki text message Keiko about arcade games for one person was good playing of a shooter game called Gun About. Or for others to think he was cheating somehow for Keiko will have to look up in to this later on. Another request to do later on in Mementos? Sounds like it to be added.

Operation Quest - Winners Don't Use Cheats = Target (Yoshikuni Nejima)

Later, Keiko and Morgana go to see how Tae was doing of still be working at her job, she doesn't seem to be fine from the looks of it.

Morgana: I hope Dr. Takemi can still keep her job after changing the other doctor's heart.

Only one way to find out...

Tae: ...So what did you need to talk about? I thought I asked you, Keiko, not to come back here...

Keiko: Ah...Tae, I got a surprise for you...Come on in, you guys!

From the father with his daughter and the old lady who Tae treated arrives at her clinic to tell her the good news about the hospital she use to work at, the doctor did some false error lies of the medical records to almost made Tae lose her job, but she won't anymore to be fine working and the man to now get arrested. For it was all over the news!

Girl's Father: Oh, Doctor! Doctor! ...And you, too!

From the little girl who was saved thanks to Tae who was all better now.

Tae: Yes?

Girl's Father: I wanted to speak with you right away! The hospital that was on the news is the same one you used to work at, right?!

Tae: The hospital on the news?

Oh it was all right to be a big hit, from the father and the daughter to also have the old lady coming in next. Lots of help to be appearing.

Old Lady: Oh, dear. I'm afraid everyone was thinking the same thing. But I knew you weren't capable of doing those terrible things.

This was very new to Tae for she wanted to know what happened.

Tae: ...Wh-What's going on?

Keiko: Go ahead, you guys. Tell her.

So the other three tell Tae all about it.

Old Lady: Oh, my. You really don't know, do you?

Girl's Father: Chief of Staff Oyamada turned himself in. He was manipulating things behind the scenes. Turns out he was the one who made that terrible medical error, and laid the blame on this subordinate!

All thanks to the Phantom Thieves to changing his heart to confess it all to have Tae keep her job

Keiko: See, Tae? You're still working as a doctor.

Tae: Me...? Is that...true?

Sure sounds like it, with witness to say it to her.

Girl's Father: It's been on news channels all over the country!

Tae: I haven't...seen it...

Girl's Father: I just knew something didn't quite add up about that story.

But now it all makes perfect sense.

Old Lady: I never believed someone like you could have ever done something like that.

Sick Girl: Hooray! Doctor! But...What's a medical error?

Hey, if a child wouldn't believe in this to be saved by Tae for her father and the old lady to be cured, she wouldn't have kept her job at all.

Tae: What? Um...It's something that shouldn't be allowed to happen...I guess.

All three of them celebrated with job for Tae to keep her job still and for Keiko to feel much more happier.

Tae: Keiko, is this all some elaborate joke?

Keiko: Aren't you happy? It's not a joke at all.

Tae: Oyamada surrendering himself...at such a convenient time...Why...? ...It doesn't matter. It's too late. It doesn't change the fact that I couldn't save her...

Yeah, about that...Keiko tells Tae another good news of Miwa-chan to be alive all along.

Keiko: But, Tae, Miwa-chan is alive.

Now this changes everything for Tae was very surprise to believe in Keiko's words for K=Miwa-chan was alive all along. Good. For Oyamada was nothing but trouble to be lying.

Tae: What...?! There's...no way...

Keiko: I'm telling you the truth.

She needed to know more about it herself.

Tae: Did the news mention anything about the patient involved in the medical error incident?!

Girl's Father: Oh, it must've been difficult for her too. I heard she's been moved to another hospital...

Now Tae knows everything to be crying with tears of joy.

Old Lady: What's the matter, dear?

Sick Girl: Are you OK, Doctor?!

As I said, Tae was happy to hear the news to have one of her patients still alive and well.

Tae: So she's...she's alive...

Keiko: Let's get to work. Come on, Tae, what are you waiting for?

It's back to working business again for this woman to keep her job.

Tae: ...Yes, of course, Keiko!

Girl's Father, Old Lady, and Sick Girl: You're the best, Dr. Takemi!

A way to be celebrating to be going to Tae's clinic for now on when making a checkup days, for the three leave afterwards for Tae and Keiko to talk to each other for a bit. A good way to feel so much to not lose her job at all. This was awesome.

Keiko: You sure look happy again. (So much to be done to see Tae keeping her job in the end.)

Tae: You'll help me, right? I take back what I said. We'll resume development right away. I'll compensate you well, Keiko. Whatever you want, however much, just let me know. We're going to move quickly today, so you may experience some pain during the examination...Sorry. Just hang in there, OK?

A lot to have Keiko to test out the good medicines for Tae to make sure the right one will save people, the way she's been doing the right way.

Keiko: It's for you, as my friend.

Tae: Hehe. Well, aren't you a smooth talker for a young woman you're becoming. All right, into the examination room you go.

So it was time to get to work for a bit. Welcome back, Tae.

Keiko: I'll see what I can do for you, Tae.

Hours went by for them to be doing well.

Tae: That's all for today. Take care.

A good way to aid the doctors for the other patients of hers spread the word of Tae's a good doctor to keep her job. Nicely done! Throughout the rest of the day, Keiko helps Tae with more medicines to test on and to keep; then later at night time for both Keiko and Morgana to go out to Shinjuku of the Red- Light District to see Chihaya next. You know – to see if that business guy and his company don't force her to sell the fake stones anymore?

Morgana: From your teacher and your doctor friend, let see how Mifune is doing next, Madame Keiko.

From Keiko helping out Chihaya for a bit, she was smiling all night long to change a lot.

Chihaya: Keiko-Chan, I've been looking forward to seeing you! The Chairman turned himself in! It's even shown up on the news!

Yep, it worked...For Keiko to go along with the whole thing.

Keiko: I'm glad it all worked out, Chihaya! See? No seeing a fortune to happen wouldn't effect something nice and wonderful to overcome the bad ones. It seems like luck was on your side.

Chihaya: It's incredible, isn't it? It all happened so suddenly too. He confessed all of his crimes...The police came to question me after that, but they ultimately concluded that I'm innocent. Apparently the chairman took full responsibility for the ADP and admitted he was brainwashing all of its members. Oh, and speaking of members, some of them said they've stopped using the Holy Stones because of my advice. It was all the clients you sat in with, Keiko-Chan!

When it comes to friendship and what good Chihaya's powers can do to make people happy, it's all in the days work.

Keiko: I'm glad the Holy Stone selling and the ADP people are done for.

All taken care of thanks to her as a Phantom Thief and her team.

Chihaya: You know, I never saw this as a possible outcome in my readings. Not only have the fates of the ADP members improved, but even my own has begun to shift...It's almost like the curse that's followed me ever since the villagers called me a monster...has passed.

It was good news for Keiko and Chihaya both dance with job for them to laugh about it to continue with the job to read people's fortunes still, but in a good way without selling the fake stones no more.

Keiko: I guess the old saying goes...Luck be a lady tonight. (And that makes three. I hope that Chihaya will be known as the young fortune teller in Shinjuku to read people's fortunes to bring a smile on their faces after today.) And because you're strong.

That's so true.

Chihaya: Me...? Right, I remember. Strong conviction is t he only way to change fate. That reminds me, my readings told me I would accomplish my objective with the aid of the Trickster...But I'm not sure what exactly that was supposed to mean...It's such a mystery...That aside, the ADP is finished. Nobody else will be deceived.

Keiko: I see. I'm glad to see you feeling happy again, Chihaya.

Chihaya: Oh, I just realized something...Remember how I told you how the chairman knew I was a runaway?

Oh yes, how can Keiko forget on what Chihaya told her?

Keiko: I do.

Chihaya: Well, I was wandering around the city with luggage at my side. Anyone could have figured that out, huh...?

Keiko: Like what...?

For Keiko to be answering back for Chihaya to sense something out to her surprise...

Chihaya: I-I knew it! I know how fragile I was back then...but it's still embarrassing to think I let myself believe he was a psychic! But...I guess some men are good at knowing when a woman is vulnerable. Still, are you one of those special women with powers like mine, Keiko-Chan...? A very special one?

Far more than hers? I guess Chihaya's powers were getting better little by little, even though Keiko's was a bit different.

Keiko: I was just born with it.

Chihaya: I see. The truth is, there's actually something else besides the chairman that I want to talk to you about. U-Um...This is so embarrassing...U-Um, Keiko-Chan...Are you...Do you like having powers?

Keiko: I don't mind it.

Chihaya: And do you think I'll find true love with one ADP member who was on my side more to go out with?

Could be, while the other guy and those who worked for him got arrested.

Keiko: Good to know. Yes, I do love Akechi-Cun and I know you'll find love too. It'll take time, Chihaya, but you'll love each other as the days go by to make it all count.

That's how real love works out.

Chihaya: Really?! I got a chance then! I-I mean, how interesting to know...Oh, sorry, Keiko-Chan! If we have time to waste talking about nonsense like that, we have time to read fortunes, right?

Keiko: Yeah, let's do some of it now. (I can sense a strong resolve from Chihaya...Good, I'm glad she's feeling better.)

Why not? It'll make things fun to see Chihaya feeling a whole lot better again.

Chihaya: Even though the chairman turned himself in, there are still some things left unresolved. Most importantly, the other members of the ADP are still confused as to what exactly is going on. So...I need to set things straight. This is partially my fault, after all. Right...The real battle starts now.

Keiko: It's okay on what you kind of did without knowing the truth at first. Chihaya, you're going to be fine. Just start off from here on out.

And she will too! For now, it was time to call it a day.

Chihaya: ...It's getting late. I should close up for today. Good night, Keiko-Chan.

Keiko: Good night, Chihaya.

All good for two more people to feel more happy, huh? From Tae, Kawa, and Chihaya. As Keiko and Morgana headed back home to get some sleep...The Phan-Site goes up to 66 something percent to be a big hit and growing.

Year 20xx

Day # 147 - September 9/5th – Monday

Another morning to start off school for Keiko and Morgana to take the train ride there to hear others saying good things about the Phantom Thieves on the way to Shujin Academy and hearing other students talking about it too...As Keiko and Morgana seeing Kawa teaching everyone well in her class room, she seems to be much better on what she does best, so that's a very good thing for her. And then after school was all over, they go out to get a few items and such for later on and Keiko to have some more time to spend with Akechi for them to go out to eat.

Akechi: It's always nice to hang out with the most amazing girl in the world.

Keiko: Huh? It is sweet to do this a lot and spend some time together.

Akechi: That reminds me, Princess, I heard you're going to Hawaii for a school trip in a few days. Is that correct?

Keiko: So you've heard, huh? I am, Akechi-Cun...I wish you could go with me.

Hard to be gone for a few days without her boyfriend around other than being with Keiko's friends.

Akechi: Don't worry, I got a surprise to give to you before your flight leaves. I promise you're going to love it.

This was out of nowhere, I wonder what Akechi will give to Keiko before she leaves Japan?

Keiko: Give something to me...? Like what?

This only has Akechi laughing for him to hold hands with Keiko's.

Akechi: It's a surprise, cutie. You'll have to wait and see when I arrive. You're going to love it, trust me.

So for now, Keiko and Akechi continue having fun on their date.

Keiko: If you say so, Akechi, I'll wait.

Akechi: Then let's have some fun enjoying our night out right now.

Afterwards for Keiko to tell more about the Phantom Thieves for Ohya to do more article about them, and Chihaya and Keiko working hard tonight, and then calling it a night to get some sleep back at Cafe Leblanc.

Morgana: Another day, another time to do some more again later. Night, Madame Keiko.

Year 20xx

Day # 148 - September 9/6th – Tuesday

With Keiko and Akechi 'for Morgana to be tagging along in her school bag' for them to walk to the train station together as they both had to get to their own different schools.

Akechi: I'm glad we can do this a lot with you, Princess. Other than for me to spend the night over at your place with some tasty coffee, and enough for us to go on our dates too.

Keiko: It is nice, Akechi-Cun...I enjoy everything we both do.

Once they left to get to schools of their classes 'and Keiko and Morgan hearing more good news of students loving the Phantom Thieves', to also be doing well in Mr. Hiruta's class room for Keiko to do so well, as always. Tomorrow was the school trip to go to, all the way to Hawaii! With Keiko and Morgana going out for a bit to buy a few things in battle to selling other stuff at Iwai's shop, to get what they needed the same old thing to upgrading the team members with.

Iwai: You got taste, Keiko. I'll give you that.

Keiko: Thanks, Iwai. Also, I wanted to ask you what''s in the bag you gave me to hold on to... (Since we've been so busy, I think it's about time I learn more about what Iwai handed to me the other day.)

Finally coming around to talk about it, huh?

Morgana: It's about time we know about it too.

Iwai: If you really wanna know, come by later tonight when I close shop.

Keiko: Ah...How about I come by any time you do close the store, how does that sound?

They will do that whenever Keiko can come by for Iwai to wait for her.

Iwai: You know when for me to be here, thanks.

Then later on...Keiko get some things from video games to play since she had her own TV upstairs in her room and a gaming system too, and a arcade place to check out for other to have fun at with the player to find who was good at shooting games later on 'while Keiko plays some crane games that she was good at'. And then checking out the new place called Maid Cafe for Keiko and Morgana to have a peek inside of it.

Clara: Welcome home, Master! I'm Clara, your clumsy maid!

From serving other people to have drinks and food when they arrive in the place, to giving some male ones a good show for the girls to dress all cute and acting really well upon other strangers. Seems to be a good place to work at to leave the girls unknown for the guys to get close to any of them to act freaky. From work and clumsiness for Keiko to be seeing, she might find herself a part-time job to do 'with her spare maid outfit from Kawa' with cat ears and tail added on there.

Keiko: What do you think, Morgana?

Morgana: Not bad, Madame Keiko. And it's not a crime to be wearing those things to work at a place like this. Why not give it a try. Just say you already have a boyfriends too, just in case.

She does to fill in the papers to work for a bit, and Keiko does well serving the males at this type of cafe really well as a maid to not notice who she is at all, other than her hot charms does well when she's Joker.

Keiko: (I can get use to this more against Shadows.)

Later that night, for Keiko and Morgana to return back at the cafe to work around the place for a bit to help out Sojiro. As he tells Keiko about her trip tomorrow while Futaba was hanging around the place with them.

Sojiro: OK, Keiko, I think you helped me a lot today. Going to Hawaii tomorrow so be sure to get some sleep.

Keiko: Right, Mr. Sakura. Good night. Good night, Futaba.

She and Morgana go upstairs to get cleaned up to showering for them to sleep.

Futaba: Good night, Big Sis. I'll have the thing done when you and the others get back.

They both knew what Futaba meant there...Also it was fine for Keiko to get out for the teachers 'like Kawa' will be watching on her besides staying over Sojiro's place, so all was good all but...Morgana was acting kind of weird lately for Futaba and Keiko to notice since he wasn't going either, but that wasn't the issue. So what was...?

Keiko: Is everything all right, Morgana?

Trying to say something to her, Morgana seems that he didn't want to or he was scared about something else.

Morgana: Well, nothing bad no...It just...Oh, never mind. Just get some sleep, Madame Keiko, and have a fun time with Mishima, Makoto, Junko, and Lady Ann. And please don't let Ryuji get to you while Futaba and I will watch your room when you're away. Good night.

Keiko: Good night then... (Is that all? I have a strange feeling that Morgana's not saying what he wants to tell me. Why is that?)

A lot more to be on Morgana's mind to say the least for Keiko to get some sleep for tomorrow...With the Phan-Site going up to 67 something percent now, it was really getting good for the Phantom Thieves to become even more famous in Japan and through the entire world so far.

Year 20xx

Day # 149 - September 9/7th – Wednesday

Well, it's finally here, huh? Keiko leaves the cafe to go on her school trip for Sojiro, Futaba, and Morgana to see her leave while her guardian watches on Morgana and Futaba like 'like always' for Keiko to owe him later on.

Sojiro: Try not to cause too much trouble, please Keiko? I mean it.

Before leaving, Keiko checks on Morgana one more time.

Keiko: Bye, Morgana. You and Futaba be good around Mr. Sakura for me. Again, are you sure you're feeling well?

Morgana: Yes, Madame Keiko, I'll be fine. I'll watch over your room and Futaba too. We'll talk more later when you all get back. Have fun.

While Morgana roams around somewhere else for a bit, Keiko hopes he'll be fine by the time the school trip's over.

Keiko: Bye then. (Morgana...)

Something was really eating Morgana up lately, what could it be...? Anyways, from the days of the entire students to gather for the Hawaii trip for Keiko arrives to meet up with Makoto and Ann first to be the first two showing up so far. To already getting dark outside for night time to happen for the flight to be coming this late.

Ann: I'm so sleepy...

Makoto: It'll take over six hours to get there, so why not sleep on the plane?

That's a good idea to do for it to be day time once they arrive there to be different time line.

Keiko: Sounds like a good idea. I would do it, Ann, it'll help out a lot to do other things once we arrive in Hawaii.

Ann: I'll do that...

Makoto: It's almost time to check in.

Ann: Phew, looks like it's gonna take off on time. I feel like a lot of flights headed to America tend to run late or get canceled...

Keiko: Things come and go.

Just waiting around to show no sign of Ryuji to be anywhere in the airport yet with the other three girls.

Ann: Is it just me or is Ryuji not here yet?

Makoto: ...Oh!

Yep, he finally arrives to join with the others to be rushing so much.

Ryuji: I wasn't expectin' to make a mad dash like this...

Keiko: You did make it in time, Ryuji.

Ann: Oh, you...Coming late even on a day like this?

And traveling light for this guy was a bit odd...

Makoto: That's all you're bringing?

Ryuji: It's only four nights, right? Ain't it enough?

Makoto: Well, I guess so...

Akechi: I think it should be enough for each of us to pack plenty, four nights in Hawaii.

Ryuji: Yeah, that...! Huh?!

Hearing someone say something as the four sees Akechi arriving to see Keiko leave. Or so it would seem...He has his suitcase as well? Something good was coming up next...

Keiko: Akechi-Cun? Wait...A suit case? What's going on?

The other three didn't see this coming either to learn of something cute was happening for Akechi and Keiko to spend more time together like this...And that's not all, Junko and Yuuki arrives to join with them.

Junko: Guess who?! Wow, even Goro's coming with us too?

Yuuki: Hey, guys. Amamiya. They want us to gather near the boarding gate soon.

With the two getting their first, Akechi tells Keiko of her surprise.

Akechi: I guess you guys are going I see...Also, Princess, here's your surprise. I'm coming with you. I got a lot of meetings at this top convention from the hotel we're all staying at, talk about the case to be a big hit for us to do. Isn't that wonderful?

Sounds nice enough to get Keiko all happy about for her to go over to Akechi for them to hug it out.

Keiko: It is...! It is a wonderful gift! Oh, Akechi-Cun! 

Akechi: Princess...

A nice moment there, huh? And what luck too.

Ann: Dating, having some fun, and on a nice island is going to be something else. Even with Ryuji and me...Hey! Why don't we take a group shot before we take off? Akechi-san, you can join with us if you want.

Akechi: That would be great.

Sounds like a very good idea to do together including Akechi 'who will soon become part of the team' but more on that later on.

Ryuji: Ooh, sounds good! Hey, Junko, you can be our camera girl, OK?

She wants to take photos more than anythin while being a journalist.

Junko: Really? I would love to! Wait up.

Ann: Lemme join in too! You too, Makoto!

They gather together to get a nice group photo.

Akechi: Come on, Keiko.

Keiko: Okay. (This is the best surprise gift ever.)

Makoto: All right. Huh? Where am I supposed to look...?

At the cell phone for Junko to try to get in with everyone else, and...it's done to come out nicely with Yuuki in it as well.

Ryuji: Lemme see, lemme see!

As Futaba text messages from Keiko's cell phone to say something about the photo of Ryuji's eyes, she was right to surprise him and everyone else.

Futaba's Text Message: [Ryuji, you've got crap in your eyes...]

Added to hack through Keiko's phone was pretty cool for her to do those things, huh?

Keiko: She's good.

Ryuji: Ah crap, she's right.

Ann: How does Futaba know that?

As I said before, Futaba's one hell of a hacker.

Futaba's Text Message: [You surprised? I snuck an app on Big Sis's phone. I can see all I want through her camera! You're looking now, right Big Sis? Mwehehe. You can't underestimate the original Medjed.]

Ryuji: Talk about a nasty trick...

Makoto: I'm so glad she's not an enemy of ours.

Yep. As the plane takes off for Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, Akechi, Junko, Yuuki, Kawa, and the other students with some of the teachers to go on this year's school trip...also the Phan-Site once again goes up to 68 something percent now.

Year 20xx

Day # 151 - September 9/8th – Friday

Enjoying a nice plane flight for others to be sleeping for the students and Keiko to sit next to Akechi to enjoy it...for Ryuji to be wearing a mask to help sleeping, and lying on top of Yuuki's shoulders.

Yuuki: Ack! Gosh...

While Makoto, Ann, and Junko were enjoying their meals and drinks.

Ann: May I have some iced coffee?

Flight Attended: Coming right up.

While reading and such to see a nice view from the window of the location to Hawaii to finally be there, and to have the announcer say to return to their seats to land right away.

Flight Announcer: [Ladies and gentlemen, we have begun our initial descent into Hawaii. We ask that you return to your seats and ensure that your seat-belts are safely fastened.]

Keiko: We made it.

Akechi: Isn't it lovely, Keiko? There's so many things we'll be doing for the next four days.

Keiko: It is. (Hawaii's beautiful.)

Ryuji then wakes up to see it as well.

Ryuji: Huh...? *gasp* Whoaaaaaa!

He was sure happy to hear to finally land for the others to show their passports to enter through the airport to settle in next.

Guard: So...How long will you be staying?

Ryuji: Yeah! I'm so excited! I have no idea, though!

Ann tells the man to finally get through for the students and Akechi with a few teachers to walk around the place to look nice.

Junko: We're finally here! So much of my work to talk about another state we're in, this is going to be so much fun!

Ann: Hawaii! Mmm, I love it! The tropical air...

That's when a tour guide walks to greet them all to their homeland of Hawaii island.

Tour Guide: Hi! Aloha! You can find your buses that way.

Surprisingly, they can also speak in Japanese for them to understand it well.

Ryuji: Damn, you speak Japanese?!

Akechi: How else will they show us a good time by telling us in English? Everyone has to learn these things to be part of their jobs.

Even Ann had to tell her boyfriend all about it too. Arriving on the bus to get to their hotel place, for Ryuji can't get enough of the view to enjoy a lot.

Ryuji: Whoa! I see it! The diamond-thing! Huh?! Oh man! The ocean is so blue! Ahaha!

It was very pretty seeing the ocean view of a lot of people were at the beach having a fun time there. From walking around, surfing, swimming, getting some sun, and so much more to enjoy four days in Hawaii.

Keiko: This is going to be the next four days to remember.

Once they've arrived at the hotel for everyone to settle in...

Junko: We're here...Let's get to our rooms.

Akechi: Princess, I need to get going. But we'll spend a lot of time after my convention events are done. I promise. I even convince the manager of this hotel to get a room just the two of us. Love you.

He goes to work for Keiko and Akechi will have a fun time later on.

Keiko: (A room for us...? That sounds nice...) Love you too, Akechi-Cun. You go have some fun.

As Junko gets her room and Akechi to get going for a while...As Keiko hangs out with Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, and Yuuki to stay together.

Ryuji: Yes! We're here! Hawaii!

For Ann to have a boyfriend like Ryuji to deal with his annoyances, to still love him a lot.

Ann: ...I am SO embarrassed.

The smell of it was all around the area for Ryuji to pick up on.

Ryuji: Is this the smell of Hawaii? Actually, I've been wonderin' since the airport, but what is this smell?

Yuuki: Supposedly, the lingering scent of carpet cleaned. It's coconut-scented. Plus, I'd say the scent of plumeria for the leis are amplifying the tropical atmosphere here.

In other words, Yuuki knows a lot to have the place like this type of hotel to keep it clean somehow.

Ryuji: What are you, the king of random facts?!

Yuuki: I'm the type that likes to look up stuff beforehand.

Ryuji: Then tell me a cheap but place to eat.

A bit too soon to do something right away.

Keiko: Already?

Ann: Do that after we've figured out room assignments. We can't go out until we get our keys!

Ryuji: I wanna room with you, Ann.

Ann: Hey!

It was a bit different for Ryuji and Ann to have room for them only, for Kawa walks up to them to say so herself.

Kawa: You belong to a different class, Sakamoto-Kun.

Ryuji: I can't?

Kawa: For Keiko to be with Akechi-san is different because they're a couple who are dating with some perfection if they do-!

Keiko: Ah...! Fine! Ms. Kawakami, please! I get it! (Geeze, please don't say it out loud...)

Holding that aside, it was the rules for everyone else to follow.

Makoto: It complicates roll call.

Ann: Everyone butts you out, after all. I bet there aren't many people who'd be OK rooming with you. I mean, Ryuji...We can still hang out. I still love you.

She was just joking around for Ryuji to know that from his Ann.

Yuuki: What a shame, I feel bad for you, Sakamoto.

Ryuji: Shuddup, we both stick out like a sore thumb, you know.

Either way, whatever works out it does somehow. That's when two other girls for Ann to be hanging out with now sees her to ask her on a few things.

Tall Girl: Takamaki-san, have you decided on which room to stay in?

Ann: No, not yet.

Tall Girl: In that case, how about rooming with me?

Cheerful Girl: And if it's OK with you, do you want to walk around together once we're free to go out? We've never gone over overseas before, so we thought it'd be reassuring if we had someone who knows English.

She didn't mind helping those girls out at all since Ann was so good reading in English.

Ann: Oh, sure, of course. Well, see you guys around! And we'll hang out later on, Ryuji, just you and me.

Once Ann left with the other two, Kawa tell the others to get their own hotel rooms right away next.

Kawa: C'mon, can you just hurry up and make your decision?

It would seem like Junko has found her room to be with Makoto's to tell everyone else about it.

Junko: I got mine!

Yuuki: Amamiya, I see you have one with the great Ace Detective, Akechi-san, right? Lucky you...Then, is it OK if I room with you, Sakamoto?

Ryuji: Fine...Just sleep on a different bed.

Then it's all settle for everyone else to get their own rooms.

Kawa: Good, we're all set. Anyway, please don't do anything stupid, OK? This isn't Japan, you know.

Now they were all set to get going to have a fun time for everyone to get their own rooms for them to hang out at the beach with Junko getting her story while enjoying the sun and Yuuki swimming for a bit, the other four - Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, and Makoto in their swimsuits on were all enjoy a fun beach time on a nice island to be such a lovely day.

Ann: So this is Waikiki!

Keiko: Such a lovely beach, lots of people, a nice ocean waters, and so much to do here.

So much to make you want to spend all day at this beach.

Ryuji: There sure are a ton of people here. And...a lot of tall buildings, like hotels.

Ann: It's a little too clean here. It feels like an artificial resort.

Makoto: Still, look how clear the ocean is. The palm tree definitely five off a tropical vibe too.

For the three girls to be wearing their cute swimsuits to have Ryuji loves them, but he's in love with Ann a lot more.

Ryuji: I thought Ann was pretty impressive, but compared to the foreign ladies...eh. I still love you a lot, Ann.

The two cuddle together.

Ann: You're something else, Ryuji.

Makoto: Moving on, take a look around here. Isn't that Diamond Head?

Looking from the other side of the beach, it seems so to be part of the place to be nickname "Diamond Head".

Keiko: Sure looks like it.

Ryuji: Ohh, I saw it from the bus too! But why's it called that? Are diamonds a local products?

Not really, no...

Ann: Wouldn't it say online?

All four of them got their cell phones out to look it up to find the answer to their question...

Ryuji: Ah, there we go...Wait, people long ago mistook volcanic rock for it? The eff?

Keiko: I don't know why either...

Seems like it.

Ann: Might as well look up recommended places in Waikiki too. Oh right, I wanted to eat pancakes.

Keiko: I want pancakes too!

Makoto: I wonder if there are any online recommendations of scenic spots.

Ryuji: We should check for cheap and popular restaurants then.

They got a lot to plan out, but they'll do it. Since they're talking in person and sometimes text messaging differently.

Makoto: ...Hey, we're on our phones and chatting. This is no different from when we're in Japan.

Ryuji: Even if we're overseas, we can see all the news n Japan if we got our phones...It's like...this ain't what I was expectin'.

Maybe they should a little...

Ann: We should do something that's more Hawaii-like.

Doing something different from Japan to do a lot more in Hawaii instead.

Ryuji: What's...Hawaii-like?

Keiko: What can we do that's like it, Ann?

Ann: Hula-dancing...?

Keiko: I prefer fun dancing, thank you.

No go on that one.

Ryuji: I ain't down for that...

They'll think of something other than having the first fun day on the beach for a while, and then later at night time to be in their rooms for Yuuki to talk to Keiko before she goes to see her boyfriend.

Keiko: Hi, Yuuki.

Yuuki: Amamiya, hi! We can finally take a breather...Oh, by the way, you know how the polls for the Phan-Site ranking's started, right?

Keiko: What about them...?

A lot to talk about it to also be very huge once he set it all up.

Yuuki: It's been really lively, huh. I'm the one who made that website, but even I'm surprised. I can't believe I'm part of such a huge thing! I'm so glad I've been rooting for the Phantom Thieves! On the contrary, did you hear about Akechi, your boyfriend? And the detective himself who's sort of against the Thieves? The good-looking one.

Keiko: I know, we're in love. About Akechi-Cun...

Yuuki: I know. But hear me out first. His popularity plummeted after Medjed was dealt with. Supposedly his official blog's up in flames. But he didn't seem to care.

A lot of good reasons to tell Yuuki about it for Keiko to say some good news from this next part was in the past.

Keiko: About that...Akechi is started to see some good in us, I think we're forming a trust to us and some powers to become part of the team soon. Yuuki, he's going to bring some good news on how we do things to the people in Japan. Other than waiting because he wants to confirm the whole thing.

Yuuki: Great! I'm glad he's changing. Before then, he posed as some hero of justice, but that's what he almost got for not seeing eye to eye with them, but he does now.

All was good. For Akechi to hate a little, to slowly come to an understand was good enough to see the good in the Phantom Thieves' work.

Keiko: A lot to it while others don't see the truth before their own eyes.

Yuuki: To be blunt, I can't focus on this trip. I keep thinking about the Phantom Thieves. Don't you think about them too, Amamiya?

Keiko: I'm cool with it either way.

Yeah, all was good on whatever it is.

Yuuki: Either way, huh? I guess so. Let's go to bed, Amamiya, good night.

He headed to his room with Ryuji, as Keiko goes up to her special room with Akechi next for he welcome Keiko with open arms.

Keiko: (This is the right room...) Ah, Akechi-Cun?

Akechi: I'm right here, Princess, I've been waiting for you.

For Keiko to get cleaned up in a bit to relax on her queen size bed to feel relaxed.

Keiko: Wow, Akechi, I don't how you did it...but this room of ours is really nice. To see a nice view of Hawaii is really something else.

He then sits next to Keiko to have a more cute love time with each other.

Akechi: Come here, Keiko, I want to embrace this nice little school trip of yours. Since I was invited, I wanted to do something special just for you and me.

Keiko: What do you mean?

He then pulls Keiko closer for Akechi to have his arms wrapped around her waist.

Akechi: I want us to make something special between you and I...Our love, I want you to show to me. I love you more than anything, Keiko, don't you see? Without you in my life, I'm alone...I don't want to be alone anymore without you by my side. You're the same as me too, aren't you? With others thinking you did something bad, but you really didn't. My Princess, my beautiful girl. Please think about it. I promise we'll do it for us only to make it happen with care. I can be very gentle.

Hearing Akechi say those words to Keiko to make her a bit jumpy and blushing a lot, this was a lot to take in.

Keiko: Huh...? You mean, go all the way...? But I don't know if I'm ready yet...!

Akechi: You're such a cute girl when you're blushing. I promise it'll be special, with protection of course.

Keiko: I get it...! (This again? Sounds weird when people saying to me.)

Akechi: Listen, this is something I don't say a lot to other girls, out of so many of them...only one has capture my heart. I think you're the light of my life, Keiko, because you've changed me a lot to see things. Even more with the trusting of the Phantom Thieves. Wow, listen to me saying those words. Sounds weird coming out my mouth.

Yeah, a lot of good things to come around it. For Keiko to sees she can trust in Akechi, she'll take his word for it.

Keiko: Good to know, a luck charm I am to you?

Akechi: Maybe.

Keiko: In any case...we'll try while we're here for a few days.

Lots to like about it while Keiko and Akechi make out through' the rest of the night to have something to happen real soon. Also, the Phan-Site is up to 69 something percent now...

Year 20xx

Day # 151 - September 9/9th – Friday

The next morning for Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, and Makoto to hang out with each other to enjoy their pancakes and talking about a normal life to be the same here in Hawaii as it was a bit back in Japan. A lot to hear Yuuki talk about the Phantom Thieves a lot, and then Yusuke joins with the other four and hears about the whole situation. Wait...Yusuke is in Hawaii instead of Los Angeles? What's going on?

Yusuke: Talking about the Phantom Thieves while we hang out in Hawaii I see...

Everyone was shock to se their friend was with them instead.

Ryuji: Wait, what the hell?!

Keiko: Yusuke? Why are you here?! Sorry, I'm just surprised seeing you and yet it happened...

Ann: But how...?

Makoto: Wasn't your school going to Los Angeles?

Yeah, about that...

Yusuke: They couldn't land the plane due to terrible storm browing the the west coast. There was no signs of it letting up, so our destination was changed on the spot of Hawaii. It's good to see all of you and you the most, Ms. Keiko. Anything I should learn about?

Lots of it besides making Makoto feel a bit jealous right now.

Keiko: We got a lot to explain, sure. It's good you came along, Yusuke.

Ryuji: Whatever, man...

Lots to do for Yusuke to learn and see so much in Hawaii for the others buy some things to bring back to Japan 'with some for Futaba and Morgana as well', to also see that they also have another Big Bang Burger 'which is own by the food company of Kunikazu Okumura on where they were all staying at'. With lots for Junko to get some photo shots of the others for her journalist story to gather.

Junko: Thanks again for helping me out on this, you guys. It really means a lot.

Keiko: Anything for a friend like you are, Junko, and to have fun with us.

Lots to make this girl very happy.

Junko: Ah, it's nothing really...I'll be back after I get a few scoops. I promise!

And there goes Junko Sakurai again doing the same old thing without getting herself hurt...a bit too much than some other days she does. Also, the others then talk about Okumura's food works.

Ryuji: That guy is higher up ranking than us as the Phantom Thieves, correct? I learn some of the things when I read.

Keiko: Not bad, Ryuji.

Yeah, and there was a lot on Makoto's mind to be thinking about something from Okumura himself...

Yusuke: What is wrong, Makoto?

She wishes for Yusuke would notice Makoto a lot more, and she was thinking about something else too.

Makoto: Nothing...Just a rumor I heard about is all from Okumura company business of his food marketing of Okumura Foods. Rumor has it that the man himself is dealing with from overseas competition has mysteriously pullet out. Never mind, I thing Sis's work has been rubbing me off from her work.

Hard to say on what to believe in for the rumors to be real or not...Well, may be a lot more from this Okumura person later on, for the others still needed to have a good time.

Ann: Hey now, let just worry less about the strange stories of people's businesses and more to having fun. C'mon, you guys!

Keiko: Yeah, let's get a photo group together.

They're not the only ones...

Yuuki: I want to be in this one.

Junko: Me too!

All of them gather for someone to do it for them, and it's been done for Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, Yusuke, Yuuki, and Junko to all be in it with a good camera shot in the phone to sending some to one another.

Keiko: (The more fun we do in Hawaii, the better.) Now everyone, let's say cheese.

Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Yuuki, and Junko: Cheese!

It came out nicely. What's to do next...? With Akechi was about finished with another day at the convention, for the others to have fun looking around the beach to do some of the things together. From exploring, Junko getting more scoops for her journalist to asking some people, while Yuuki hangs out to hear some who were Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts fans around from different states and countries 'with Hifumi tagging along too'; and for Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto to look for somewhere for them to eat somewhere good for today while also getting more sunblock for them to have on them just in case.

Keiko: Shouldn't we do something while we wait for the others to get more sun block for Ann and Makoto? And for Junko to finish working?

Yusuke: We could ask other people if they ever heard of the Phantom Thieves...

They do for Yuuki to help out a little for some people didn't hear much from it, well maybe for one girl to ask who goes to the same high school that Keiko and a few others do to ask her next.

Ryuji: Hey! It's the chick from our class, Keiko, let's go ask her.

For the three do so to talk to this girl 'who's very important' to ask her about the Phantom Thieves.

?: Yes? May I help you?

Keiko: (Yeah, I've seen her a few times to look rich and loves watering flowers a lot at our school.) Ah...Hi. Are you a Shujin student like Ryuji and me?

Seems like it to be friendly and smart for a quiet rich type of person.

?: Why yes I am. I'm a third year student at your school who was asked to come chaperone this trip.

And this is where Ann and Makoto to come back with some sun block bottles.

Ann: We're back!

And for the question no to be asked in time, the girl leaves to go back to her group.

?: I think I should be going back now. I hope to see you guys around.

Well, so much for asking other the girl was a nice person to the others.

Makoto: That girl you guys were talking to just now who goes to the same school as we do. Who was she?

Yusuke: We're not so sure, other than she's in the third year as you are, Makoto.

Very weird, huh? So they just go have fun all of them along with Junko, Yuuki, and Akechi joining in after doing some shopping today. Elsewhere back in Japan, for Futaba to still be working on the thing to hack through from Sae's data to finally get something for Morgana to hear all about it to see the rest for himself.

Futaba: Found it! One after another too...

Yep, she has done it yet again to crack the code to tell the others about it. Nicely done.

Morgana: What did you find?

Too busy to answer back to Morgana right now, knowing this is how Futaba gets the job done.

Futaba: Still working. Can't tell you.

Still working hard, for Morgana feels useless in the team to feel bad about it to know he's human for Futaba to keep on patting him a lot...

Morgana: She can handle this without me...

Futaba: Oooh, so much.

Morgana: All I'm good for is driving them around in Mementos...I'm basically useless...

Futaba: Kitty! Your mumbling's distracting me! If you got something to say, just spit it out.

Morgana: It's nothing.

This has Futaba to wonder as she pats Morgana's head again.

Futaba: What are you saying?!

And...I don't think he's in the right mood right now.

Morgana: Lemma go!

But he's not useless at all, I don't know what he's thinking about.

Futaba: You feel so nice.

Morgana: I do not!

Futaba: So smooth and silky. It's kinda hard to believe fur this soft belongs to a human.

He knows that he was human and not a cat-like creature.

Morgana: Don't make me say it again! I'm a human...

Futaba: Couldn't you just be assuming that? I had the wrong assumptions about my mom for the longest time.

I think Morgana's memory loss was much different than from Wakaba's a little.

Morgana: That's not the same! I understand myself better than anyone!

Futaba: That's true.

She gets back to typing on her computer 'that's our Futaba', for Morgana was still feeling down in the dumps.

Morgana: ...

Later back in Hawaii, it was time for a dance club for dancing all night for the high school teen and Yusuke to have a time of their lives for something had to start it off to lighten up the mood of the night, but how?

Junko: OK! Something has to be done...Keiko-Senpai, let's go. Time to sing and dance.

She pulls Keiko on the center part of the dance floor.

Keiko: Huh? Why me?

Junko: Any girl always start things off to get others to dance to bring in the fun. Come on...Dance for us!

Like she has a choice now, so Keiko does something to come up with a song to tell the DJ to play, and he plays a song from Lyn Inaizumi - Last Surprise to get everyone to dance and her friends to really like the show.

Keiko 'singing': (Here goes then...) You try to run me through

Hold on

Think again

Don't you know

What you're starting

But...you sure ain't got a clue

How bad

This will go

Don't you know

Know my art

(Art of war)

And as you look to the horizon

Not a cloud

But then stormy weather's caught you cold

Seems like it crept up out of nowhere

All around

You it's not quite what you foretold

You'll never see it coming

You'll see that my mind is too fast for eyes

You're done in

By the time it's hit you, your last surprise

You think you got your game

Planned out

To a T

Yet I'm two

Steps ahead yeah

So...you step into my way

Stand down

It's a trap

One more step

And you're dead

(Yeah you're dead)

Why just a picosecond ago

Clear blue skies

But now lightning's struck your last resolve

It's not an accident that no one

Hears your cries

As your last strength seems to dissolve

You'll never see it coming

You'll see that my mind is too fast for eyes

You're done in

By the time it's hit you, your last surprise

I'm coming

For you

My game's always so fast, so fine

You're spun in

By the net you didn't catch it in time

Better think

About your game

Are you sure

Your next move's the right one for you?

Are you sure

You won't get outmaneuvered again

And again my friend?

You'll never see it coming

You'll see that my mind is too fast for eyes

You're done in

By the time it's hit you, your last surprise

I'm coming

For you

My game's always so fast, so fine

You're spun in

By the net you didn't catch it in time

Cool one, huh? It sure got everyone to love it a lot to drive up more of the dancing for others to do to have a fun time. For Keiko to get things started up for the DJ to play some more songs, Akechi steps in to dance with her out of the other fan girls.

Akechi: You were amazing, Keiko! Now it's time for us to dance.

Keiko: Huh? But I I'm good at it alone, I'm not sure about with someone else...

Akechi: It's fine. I'll teach you. Put your arm around my waist, for me to do the same thing with your, we hold our arms up with the other one, and we move from one foot to another. See?

A sweet scene for them to be dancing together.

Keiko: I think I'm getting it.

Akechi: I knew you would, now just follow my lead.

Playing next was 'Go West – Faithful' song for other couples 'for some of them' to dance with one another.

Keiko: Here we go...

Akechi: I'll lead, and you follow me, Keiko.

Seems for a few seconds Keiko to get the dance moves right for her and Akechi to make a cute scene; while Ann and Ryuji were dancing well, Yuuki has Junko to dance for a friend like he is, and Makoto had Yusuke to join in since Keiko already had a boyfriend.

Yusuke: Huh?

Makoto: Come on, Yusuke. Dance with me.

They do it to make a cute couple here.

Yusuke: You're a good dancer, Makoto. I know Ms. Keiko already has a boyfriend like Akechi-san, it just feel different.

Makoto: But it won't be if you find someone who gets you a lot in a relationship if you like with me. Now let's dance.

A nice night go with to dance for fun and slow dancing all night long huh? How sweet...

Ryuji: This is kick ass...! I'm dancin' with the girl I love!

Ann: I know, Ryuji, this is fun.

Same with a few friends to have fun with it for Yuuki and Junko.

Junko: I don't mind dancing with someone else like you, Yuuki. This is awesome!

Yuuki: I guess you're right, Sakurai, it is.

Good thing both Kawa and Hifumi were having fun dancing as well, that has nothing to do with them dating with any guy right now...As the other rich girl student just relaxes to read and drinks her coffee.

Kawa: Not bad, Keiko...

Hifumi: This is the best trip I've been on in my entire life time.

A lot on Yuuki's mind than Yusuke's about liking Keiko a lot than Ryuji use to. And for the slow song to play to slow dance to next, from the 'Cover Girls – Wishing on a Star'. More to do! Well, even more with Keiko and Akechi to take it outside to enjoy the rest of their night to dance to have more time to never stop letting go at one another.

Keiko: This is amazing... (Me dancing with Akechi who loves me so much, I as do with him too.)

Akechi: Nothing the same without dancing with someone I truly love, Princess. I'm like your knight in shining armor to be dancing with the princess of the castle. I call this more of a dream come true.

Keiko: So do I, Akechi-Cun.

Akechi: Then who's to say we should let this night to end? Let's have all the lovely moments count.

A nice night it was, for later on as Akechi had to talk to some of the people at tomorrow's convention to meet up with Keiko in their hotel room in a bit, she checks on the others to get showered from dancing all night long to chitchat for a while.

Keiko: (Wow! What a night...I wonder how the others are doing?) Yuuki, hi. How are you and Ryuji doing?

He was looking up about the Phan-Site from his cell phone.

Yuuki: Hi, Amamiya. Sorry, Sakamoto and Takamaki are out somewhere for a bit...probably making out with each other again. Also, I wanted to show you something. Look! There are even more posted now...Oh, wow!

He also found out about something else too.

Keiko: That is something else...But what are the other rankings?

Yuuki: Just something to be a big hit through the entire world is all. The president of a company called Okumura Foods is rising very quickly up the rankings!

Keiko: That name Okumura again...

This is the second time Keiko heard a lot about the man's name.

Yuuki: So you know about his work a little, huh? It's rumor that Okumura Foods exploits their employees. Stuff like underpaying staff to reduce labor costs. That's how they so many stores...

So the rumors must be true for Makoto might be on to something for Yuuki to tell Keiko more about it. With Junko going out a bit more for her stories to get...

Junko: So much scooping to do...

And Ryuji coming back to his room to see Keiko to hang out a bit with Yuuki.

Ryuji: Yo. Nice singin' and dancin' there, Keiko, you rock ass out there on the dance floor tonight! And Junko to still be working around the clock, she needs a break.

Keiko: Yeah, but she does this for a living after all, Ryuji. Give her some credit, after all nobody's perfect to be fine just the way they are.

And soon enough, Ann comes in the room to spend more time with her Ryuji to chat with Yuuki and Keiko for a bit as well, as Yusuke was sleeping and Makoto was checking on the other students before she goes to bed as well.

Ann: Hey, I thought we can all hang out for a bit. And more time with you too, Ryuji, it was fun dancing.

More holding each other...

Ryuji: Hey, if you're happy, I am too, babe!

I'm glad Ryuji calls Ann "his" babe now more than ever.

Keiko: Check this out, you guys. Yuuki is telling us a bit about the Phan-Site and such during our trip. I have nothing against it.

Yuuki: Thank you, Amamiya. Yeah, get this you guys, I might as well say it to you three. Ever since Medjed case, many people from overseas have been accessing the website...Isn't it crazy? The Phantom Thieves are finally making their worldwide debut...! What should I do about overseas requests?

A bit too much for them to do, don't you think?

Ann: I don't think we're the ones you should ask about that...

Keiko: Too soon.

Yeah, but this makes Yuuki happy for him to help them out so much to be a good friend to them all of the Phantom Thieves.

Yuuki: They took out Medjed. I wonder who they'll bring justice to next. It's not just Japan anymore. The whole world's waiting to see the Phantom Thieves' next move.

Yeah, who could the next target be next...?

Ann: That reminds me, what time is it?

Ryuji: So sleepy...

With them still holding each other, Keiko, Yuuki, Ann, and Ryuji had to think of doing something to spend the night before heading to bed.

Keiko: So...Does anyone want to play some cards before we call it a night?

Yuuki: We might as well while we have some fun on our trip...And no, I'm not going to drink or eat anything bad again to go to the bathroom all day long.

Yeah, he almost had an issue from earlier from drinking the tap water 'which you shouldn't do but get water bottles on trips from out of another countries or out of states', but he's starting to feel better now.

Keiko: Our lips are sealed, Yuuki, there's no need to worry.

Secrets are better kept untold by anyone else. And so, throughout the night...Keiko, Yuuki, Ryuji, and Ann played some card games to have fun with it as Yuuki was very good at it, all but Ryuji was having trouble winning. Then later, they each go back into their own rooms for Yuuki and Ryuji to be fine in theirs still for Keiko to be with Akechi to cuddle in bed. How cute...Meanwhile, back in Japan...The SIU Director talks to someone to deal with a certain person to die from a certain someone with a heart attack to look like it, but it'll be real murder. Who will die though?

SIU Director: No, I believe that is a wise decision. Though it was some third-rate tabloid's article, unnecessary information was leaked, after all. Besides, his investigation of the Phantom Thieves showed no progress since then….Yes, there's a possibility that he'll betray us out of spite since he was let go. Well then, we'll make it so that it was a "heart attack." As usual, he'll be left to deal with the- …. Oh? I wouldn't have thought of that. Well played, sir. It no longer matters if we deal with one or two of those connected to us.

Not good, not good at all...But the good news was the Phan-Site rating now goes up to a little bit more of 71 something percent, which is getting really good from there.

Year 20xx

Day # 152 - September 9/10th – Saturday

Another day to spend more one time in Hawaii to make it all count so much, for everyone else can do whatever they want to do to make the day count a lot.

Junko: Hey...Why the long faces, boys? Keiko-Senpai?

Yuuki: The days go by fast...Tomorrow we go home for the timeline in Japan will be a bit different by the time we landed is all.

They think they didn't so much while they were away, but they might've...

Ryuji: This sucks!

Keiko: They're just being dramatic is all. I'm just waiting to spend some more time with Akechi-Cun later on.

Yeah, it's no big deal to try to make the most of this count.

Junko: Hey, yeah. Ryuji. Yuuki. Come on, cheer up. We're still having fun. Swimming, dancing, beach time to get some sun, more scoops for me to get, and so on. So lighten up. Let just make the last day count. Come on!

She does make a very good point there, that's Junko Sakurai for you, from almost falling down to feel fine catching herself just in the nick of time.

Ryuji: OK...You don't have to trip over it, we get it. In any case, why the hell not? I'm gonna go take Ann for the time of her life.

Yuuki: While you guys do that, I'll see more about the whole Phantom Thieves' news some more by asking other people.

Junko: Can I come with ya, Yuuki? It'll be a good story to get something in mind for the hell of it.

Yuuki: Yeah, Sakurai, good idea. You'll probably have trouble understanding, but at least you're not against them.

Good enough to try to do something on the last day.

Junko: I'll go with my instincts is all.

So, with everyone out doing such even 'to see from each of them were doing little at a time' - Yusuke does something else with Makoto to be a date to them.

Yusuke: Excuse me? Makoto?

Perfect timing...

Makoto: Sorry to ask you out here so suddenly, Yusuke. Being a chaperone is more difficult than I expected. I've had a lot of meetings…I honestly wanted to contact you earlier, but this is the first free moment I've had.

Enough for him to finally be going out with another girl name Makoto Niijima to be falling for him.

Yusuke: I see... (Makoto sure looks very breath taken in her swimsuit of true beauty.) Then let's enjoy this then.

Sounds like a date to start them off with it. With a lot of work for Makoto to be doing, she needs a break.

Makoto: That sounds lovely. All right then…Let's take a walk.

Around the beach they started to walk together.

Yusuke: Very well, Makoto.

And off they go, for a nice scene to see in Hawaii to make it all count on their school vacation...plus a bonus for Yusuke and Hifumi to be tagging along as well. Soon, they come across a food stand to sell the best shrimp.

Makoto: Oh, a food stand…

Yusuke: They sell...Garlic shrimp?

The best in Hawaii to be a big sell hit for people to eat.

Makoto: I've heard that's a famous Hawaiian dish. Are you…adventurous when it comes to food, Yusuke?

Seems to be fine besides his art work.

Yusuke: Yeah, sometimes. Not just the taste or looks, but to enjoy it with my friends.

Works for Makoto to make her feel a bit happy.

Makoto: That's amazing...I always just stick with the standard fare. Well, let's give it a try…

Yusuke: Very well. Some garlic shrimp please for the two of us.

As Yusuke buys some for himself and Makoto, the owners shave been seeing these two all the way from Japan to visit.

Shrimp Stand Owner: You two from Japan?

Makoto: Ah. Yes, we are.

Lucky guess there.

Shrimp Stand Owner: How 'bout them Phantom Thieves, huh? The guys that steal hearts!

Well, what do you know! He has heard all about the Phantom Thieves. The whole world is learning so much about their work!

Yusuke: How do you know about them? Simply amazing...

Shrimp Stand Owner: Heard about it on the news! They're all the rage in Japan, yeah?

From Japan and now all over the world, that's right.

Makoto: Seems like we're even making headlines abroad.

Shrimp Stand Owner: Say, if y'run into 'em, tell 'em I say hello. And ask 'em to change people's hearts so everyone loves shrimp!

Ah, that's not how it works at all. But whatever makes you want to believe then okay.

Yusuke: O-Of course, I'll do just that. I suppose...

Makoto: Let's just smile and say yes.

Even though the owner gave the two...a bit too many shrimps on their plates, they ate what they could.

Yusuke: I bit too much, wouldn't you say Makoto?

Makoto: That's amazing...We'll eat what we can to not overdo ourselves.

Good idea there.

Yusuke: Very well then.

And so, they ate plenty to be just fine...While the sun was setting for Makoto and Yusuke to be sitting close to each other next to watch the sun go down. It was happening...

Makoto: How beautiful.

Yusuke: Enough to make another fine art piece like this one.

Don't forget the image of this scene then, Yusuke, try not to. This was Makoto's chance to have Yusuke notice her more.

Makoto: Oh, Yusuke, it's already so late. My sister would be upset if she saw me laid back like this. To tell you the truth, I wasn't particularly eager to go on this trip. But if it's like this…I think I'd like to come again.

A lot to not get out a lot for Sae to work hard and Makoto barely did once until now to be part of the Phantom Thieves now.

Yusuke: It's been fun. Well, you made this trip count to have more fun.

Makoto: ...Yeah. Um...I'd like you to have this. A wooden key chain. It's not the best souvenir…but it will remind you of the memories we made today.

From the fine way in making it, Yusuke excepts the gift for Makoto to get for him of her love for him.

Yusuke: I love it.

Makoto: Thank goodness. Well, we should probably return before it gets dark.

But somehow, Yusuke was slowly opening up to Makoto more in their relationship to grow.

Yusuke: Wait, Makoto. We still have some time.

And so they do, for a nice night out for them.

Makoto: ...I suppose I can't complain about that.

Meanwhile...Kawa to be in her swimsuit to look at her best with the girl helping her out 'the rich girl'.

?: Ms. Kawakami?

Looking board, she acts like a good teacher should to get out more with some girl time 'and trying to get herself a man'.

Kawa: Oh! Hello there! Ahhh...It's nice to finally have some "me" time. I've been so busy lately...

?: So I've notice. I have a lot on my mind too.

I guess from a teen and an adult for these girls had a lot to be going on. I'm not saying the other student's name yet, you'll know who she is really soon.

Kawa: ...Hey.

?: Yes.

Kawa: Why are you staring at me in this swimsuit?

?: Nothing, it looks nice, teacher. I just get so many as gifts.

So much for a rich nice girl like she is, huh?

Kawa: How nice of you to say, it suits me well. Yours is nice on you too. Say, let's go have a walk for some girl time. (And to learn to hang out with Keiko sometimes...I hope.)

?: Sure.

And so they do on a nice beach like this today to make it count a lot. And soon, got themselves the right amount of shrimp.

Kawa: ...Oooh! Look! Garlic shrimp!

?: Looks delicious!

Kawa: Yes! Tasting the local delicacies is an absolute must on vacation, don't you think?

?: Very much so.

For he to be gardening the plants a lot for Kawa to know little for this girl to try out new things.

Kawa: Right? Hey, mister! Two orders of garlic shrimp, please.

Shrimp Stand Owner: Coming right up! Lots of people from Japan to enjoy my shrimp and big Phantom Thieves fans. I love it!

He gives it to the girls to enjoy the taste of it.

?: Tasty...

Kawa: ...Oh my god! I think I'm craving a beer! You'll have to drink something else.

?: Tea will be fine by me.

For them to be talking, eating, drinking, and such to walk around the beach to enjoy their fun time and then watching the sun set, Kawa had some girl time and the other girl to enjoy some fun. Real fun on the life she's living in back in Japan.

Kawa: It's been years since I've seen something so beautiful like this...Thank you again for taking me out today it was fun.

?: It was nothing, teacher. Enough to learn more to hanging out with other girls to getting out more.

Kawa: So true, for one friend told me so herself... (And it's all thanks to you, Keiko.)

She sure is happy, huh? The rich girl and Kawa both are, good...For Keiko to help out her homeroom teacher to say the least. As for Junko and Yuuki get their scoop to learn more about the Phantom Thieves thing 'and Hifumi to be in the same place as they were'.

Yuuki: Wait...Isn't that...?

Shock to see a high school student celebrate on the Hawaii trip they've heard so much about, in person too for Yuuki and Junko to notice.

Junko: Ah! It's Hifumi Togo, the famous shogi player and very popular family she has! They're so famous! Come on, Yuuki, let's go talk to her!

In a hurry to also be getting a scoop, and for Yuuki to follow her right away.

Yuuki: Wait up-!

Falling down together, Hifumi spots them as she was finish reading her book about shogi moves.

Hifumi: You two are from Shujin, the one Keiko goes to?

Trying to act normal around Hifumi like she was too special to wanting this type of thing.

Yuuki and Junko: Please forgive us, Hifumi!

Hifumi: Oh. I didn't except to see you two here, friends of Keiko's...It's quite a nice surprise. Your names?

They introduce themselves – from Junko Sakurai and Yuuki Mishima.

Yuuki and Junko: Please to meet you-!

But she didn't mind to calming them down a bit.

Junko: Um…Do I look strange in this? A journalist and a website maker. Perhaps I should go change to not draw so much attention...

Nah, Hifumi, you're fine the way you are.

Junko: Please! You look great, Hifumi! We'll try to not draw too much attention upon others for you.

Good enough to still live a normal teenage life.

Hifumi: Huh...? ...Oh, thank you very much. Um…...Shall we take a walk?

Might as well to be nothing going on right now.

Yuuki: Yes! Let's walk! Good idea, Hifumi! (So amazing to be up close to hang out with someone like Hifumi! So worth it.) Let's get going.

They make it count for Junko quietly asks Hifumi some questions and her telling about the Togo life for Yuuki to understanding her more and more. Not a couple, but they've become good friend... And then, seeing a food truck to eat something there...

Hifumi: Oh... Looks like they sell shrimp…Shrimp are symbolic of living a long life. Shall we have some?

All the walking on the beach have sure made the three of them hungry.

Yuuki: Yeah, I'd like to try some.

Junko: Me too!

Hifumi: I wonder how they'll taste...

Buying each of their own food to eat the shrimp, to be enough food was plenty to eat.

Shrimp Stand Owner: From friends and all hanging out all the way from Japan, and more about the Phantom Thieves! Pretty famous, you know...Enjoy your shrimps!

The three have fun to eating their shrimps next.

Hifumi: Oh, they're quite...pungent. Let us eat.

Junko and Yuuki: OK!

Hours later...They kept on talking and walking all the way until the sun started to set of a very nice view to see.

Yuuki: This looks nice.

Hifumi: ...It's so beautiful. This is a refreshing break from staring at a shogi board all day long...I feel as if I'll be able to come up with some great new moves once I return home.

Junko: Getting home sick I see. It can happen.

Yeah, but it was normal.

Hifumi: I guess so. Were you two bored spending time with me? As a friend than a celebrate, correct? We would've had a more enjoyable time if I had made better conversation…

Yuuki: No! Don't be! We had fun as friends! I can see why you have to take a break from you shogi games and be popular a lot.

Good thing like Keiko, also Yuuki and Junko to understand Hifumi more and more.

Hifumi: ...I'm happy to hear that, thank you. Um…this is for you…I would be delighted if you remembered this day…

Hifumi: If only we went to the same school, for all three of us…

And to learn how to play shogi from Hifumi herself someday.

Junko: Also, Hifumi...! Let's play a match soon.

Yuuki: I love to learn too.

Hifumi: ...Yes. I'd like that...Sun is about to set. We should start heading back…

Junko and Yuuki: OK! Thanks for the fun today!

All to get a bit of a scoop and to learn more about Hifumi to have a good life.

Hifumi: I'm glad I met you two. Please tell Keiko I said hi when you see her for me. (Such good friend she has. Strange, but they're all pure a heart.)

While Ann and Ryuji go on their date the most.

Ryuji: Duuuude...There are...a lot of babes here...

Hey! Easy what you say around your girlfriend, Ryuji! Please...!

Ann: Or so you thought until you meant me, right...?

See what I mean...? He'll learn little by little.

Ryuji: Of course you are, Ann! Let's go make this vacation one to remember! All right, let's go have some fun both you and I, got it? ...Let's roll!

Walking around to enjoy the day to be careful all day in the sun for these cute couples, to have the other ones look jealous seeing them. Oh, really? Thinking that love grows more in Japan than some in the U.S.A.? Ouch. Well, that's what some people think.

Ann: I think we're making a scene somehow.

Ryuji: Ugh...! It's hot enough as is, but seein' those couple just makes my damn blood boil!

I hope Ryuji has put enough sun block like Ann did the mist.

Ann: But not as hot as I am to stay hot as ever.

For other guys stared to have Ryuji push them all away. Less than the girls to be checking out on Ryuji – which is good they're not.

Ryuji: Hey! Stay the hell away from my woman!

Like they'll listen to him at all, leaving for Ann steps in for her man next.

Ann: Back off or else!

That did the trick. Show the guys who they were messing with almost. Scary...!

Ryuji: Heh...Thanks, babe. Wait a sec, you smell somethin' good?

They see where the sell was coming from...

Ann: Ooo! It's coming from that food stand.

They get something to eat to make it worth something for these two to also hear about them as the Phantom Thieves.

Ryuji and Ann: They've heard about them! Awesome!

They laugh, got the shrimp food and ate for the man selling them says this to the two.

Shrimp Stand Owner: How 'bout you ask the Phantom Thieves for help, huh? They're all 'bout stealin' hearts, right? They are sure something else!

Yeah, dude, they know. And stop over doing the shrimps for Ann and Ryuji next! Soon, a nice sun set to see for them to cuddle and enjoy their meals.

Ryuji: Worth it.

Ann: And the scene. What a day we have.

Ryuji: Yeah...Come on, Ann, we should head back now.

Ann: Good idea, Ryuji, let's go. It was worth it wasn't it?

I think it was for these two.

Ryuji: Bet your hot ass it was! I mean...It was fun.

Getting there, but Ann will take it from her boyfriend.

Ann: Ah, close enough. Come on, cutie.

And then finally...this leaves for Keiko to go out to the beach with her Akechi to finally have some time all day long since his convention thing was about to end early before closing it to being a bit short afterwards.

Akechi: Keiko, there you are. We're finally alone just you and me today.

In their swimsuits to look good in for Akechi, and Keiko to look cute in hers.

Keiko: Hi, Akechi-Cun... (It seems like Akechi has been waiting for me here, how sweet.)

For them to get up to do some beach things for Akechi couldn't stop looking at Keiko's cute swimsuit.

Akechi: Look at you...

Keiko: ...Aren't you staring at me little too much, Akechi-Cun? This is the first time you've seen me in this?

Akechi: Why? I can't help look at my princess like you, because you're just so cute.

Hugging Keiko a lot to have Akechi so happy to love seeing a lot more of Keiko to show her body a little more.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...

Akechi: I can tell from seeing you again in it I can see how hot your butt is shape is, your breasts as well, and how hot your body is. Amazing...

A lot for him to love about Keiko even more.

Keiko: Then maybe we can go for a walk on the beach? Just you and me?

Akechi: I love that very much.

As they were walking around to then eating something to have some good food at the food stand for one food owner talks to them.

Food Owner: Are you two from Japan?

Keiko: Oh! Ah, yes we are.

Akechi: We're just on a school trip and some police work.

He heard all about it a lot and brought this next topic up next.

Food Owner: How 'bout them Phantom Thieves, huh? The guys that steal hearts!

Yep, they have a few other people who heard so much about them to surprise Keiko a lot and more with Akechi to hear the rest about it.

Keiko: (We finally got someone!) You know about the Phantom Thieves?

Food Owner: Heard about it on the news! They're all the rage in Japan, yeah?

Keiko: This is incredible!

Akechi: Amazing...I didn't think others overseas would know about them, but I guess they do. Makes you happy to hear about them, huh Keiko?

Keiko: (Just play it cool, Keiko, for the time being.) You know me, Akechi, as a fan to knows the good in the world they're doing.

Seems like this guy loves their work a lot.

Food Owner: Say, if any of you two run into 'em, tell 'em I say hello. And ask 'em to change people's hearts so everyone to love our hand made food of ours. Ha!

Akechi: If you say so...

Hard to know that really is not how it work for them, moving on for more walking to feeling the waters on their feet to be warm to go swimming.

Keiko: This feels nice...I love the water feeling...

She falls to get Akechi wet a little.

Akechi: I can do better than that, Keiko.

He then splashes Keiko for her to get even more wet.

Keiko: Hey! Akechi-Cun! Don't!

Akechi: You like it.

Keiko: Oh, you...!

They splash at each other more and more to getting wet a lot to running in the water to be laughing and having so much fun to be happy about it, for Akechi to have Keiko pin on the sand to be staring at each other to then getting out of the waters to dry off to see the sun set to watch a good view of it.

Akechi: Princess, look. Isn't it beautiful?

Sure looks like it.

Keiko: ...It's so pretty to look at.

Akechi: Its even more pretty just to be around you, Keiko, I love you a lot.

Keiko: And I love you too, Akechi-Cun. We should come back here to Hawaii some other time. I mean...by ourselves that is.

Sounds like a good plan to do in the future.

Akechi: I would love to very much.

The two hold hands while they finish drying off with their towels.

Keiko: OK! It's starting to get dark out...Should we head back?

Akechi: Maybe we'll stay for a little bit longer.

Keiko: I like that.

For them to spend more time for everyone else to come back in to go to their rooms and for Yuuki to be with Ryuji, Ann with her friends, Makoto the same thing from her club with Junko, same with Kawa and Hifumi in their own rooms and the rich girl student; and Akechi and Keiko finally going back into their room too...And some alone time for them have before heading to bed for them to see the sun going away to become night time now.

Tayla: I don't much of the lemon things, to still be rated 'M' for mature, but it still happens to describe it differently, just saying.

Akechi: Even from our hotel room, it looks even prettier.

Keiko: It does...We should probably shower before we go to bed, Akechi-!

But before that, Akechi pulls Keiko to sit on the bed together.

Akechi: I don't we just stay like this for bit, Keiko, I believe we have a little something we have do to make this trip count the most.

Keiko: Oh...You want to...?

He hugs Keiko.

Akechi: Trying to sneak away from something special...? Naughty girl. I think some time with your lover will have to be your punishment. And don't worry, I'll be gentle with you. I want to make the first one count with something to keep us both safe.

From the condom and the birth control pill 'given by Tae' too, huh?

Keiko: But I don't know how to-!

Akechi: Let me guide you. From every touch will have us making this love of ours wonderful.

From his having a turn on again, it was time. For Keiko and Akechi start from touching, hugging to kissing a lot to have their tongues dancing to fall on top of the bed to slowly removing their swim suits to enjoy the embrace Keiko was feeling of love making as Akechi was too without stopping to both being feeling hot and good. From Akechi hot looking body, and Keiko's breasts for him to see only was amazing.

Keiko: I guess you saw them.

Akechi: They're amazing...Just like you are.

With Keiko placing her hands on Akechi's body to feel good from the touch, to them getting naked 'with the bed clovers covering their body to stay warm', it happens for Akechi puts it on to slowly and gently getting into Keiko to feel a bit hurt to take it.

Keiko: Oh. Oh, Akechi...! (This feeling we're doing...It's amazing. I never making love would really happen, but it is...Such a amazing feeling I'm getting!)

From him on top of her to hold each other and moving around a lot to both be their first time doing this.

Akechi: Keiko...! You feel so amazing...

Keiko: (He's saying my name as we do it!) Akechi...Please, say my name again...

Trying not to scream so loud, he whispers to it in Keiko's ear.

Akechi: Keiko...!

As he does for Keiko to love it a lot as Akechi did too, for them to make it all count for their love making and then...for her to be crying a little, Akechi wipes away her tears to have on move to be a good one for them to both be left breathless afterwards. Yep, they did it...As they then sleep throughout the rest of the night to never let go of one another.

Year 20xx

Day # 153 - September 9/11th – Sunday

The next morning to be early enough for Keiko to wake up to remember how nice her first love making was with Akechi to then seeing herself getting some marks on her body from a mirror.

Keiko: (So this is what happens after making love...The way Akechi did so much from here, and there, and this part too...That's a lot. I can't believe we really did it!)

Soon Akechi wakes up to see a nice view of Keiko's body.

Akechi: Morning, Princess, you sure look sexier for me to see.

Keiko: Ah! Akechi-Cun! Don't look I'm naked!

For Keiko to be blushing and cover herself to hide in the bathroom to also see Akechi naked, this only made him laugh to go in there to join her in the shower.

Akechi: Keiko, you're so cute! You know it was our first one to feel so amazing from the feeling. Don't be shy about it. After we shower, let's get something to eat before we head out with the others. Just remember to take the pill after you finish eating.

Keiko: Yeah, I'll do that. It was amazing last night to do...

Akechi: It was...Not everyone will know we love each other, minus not telling them all about our naughty time when we were alone.

Keiko: I know...! Silly, let's go get ready by showering first and then we eat.

Akechi: Good idea.

As they showered and then eat for Keiko to take the pill and Akechi to use protected sex, they get packed to leave for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Yuuki, Hifumi, and Junko were waiting for them for Akechi's convention time was all done with now.

Junko: You two look happy!

Keiko: Really...? We just had a fun dating together as a couple.

This allow Akechi to place his hand on Keiko's waist to move up slowly on her.

Akechi: A lot to make our vacation count after another. I hope that goes the same for everyone else.

Seems like it, even for Ann and Ryuji too.

Makoto: As our school trip has finally come to a close.

Yusuke: I guess it did.

Yuuki: It was worth hearing others talking about the Phantom Thieves...So cool!

With some things to try to do, they did have a lot of fun.

Ryuji: Whatever, I guess we all made it count with something.

Ann: And that is what matters the most to have Yusuke tag along with the storm not coming here. So, that's all good.

And now it was time to head back to Japan after a few days in Hawaii was fun. For Keiko and Akechi to spend more time together for their love, while Junko had a lot of fun, so had Yuuki, same with Yusuke and Makoto 'to be sitting with each other on the plane ride home' Kawa, the rich girl, and the same with Ryuji and Ann to love each other a lot. So yeah, they had a good time to relax before going back to school later on. However...Something does happen back in Japan before everyone returns back home. As it was late in the afternoon for Koba to walk to the police station to wait for the traffic light to change to cross the streets, he then stops to have trouble breathing. He was having a heart attack! But not a normal one for the Black Mask person was trying to murder him from the Metaverse of another mental shutdown case to be happening.

Koba: No...! No! Not like this...!

He is then dead to be standing there for the traffic light to change to driving now than walking by, for the two cops to see the mess of something was very wrong with Koba.

Police: Hm?

A big truck drives by to not see Koba until it was too late to hit him for good in a big mess to be a murder for the news to be shown and told on TV real soon, ah man...Other than that for more ratings on the Phan-Site to go up to 80 something percent now! But still – I hate Koba, but he didn't have to die this way but to be turn himself to police custody.

Year 20xx

Day # 154 - September 9/12th – Monday

With everyone else returning home now, Keiko and Akechi see each other off but he will be back to spend more time with his girlfriend more than ever next time.

Keiko: You're leaving?

Akechi: I promise to be back later to spend more time again. I'll call you still, Keiko, so don't be sad. Just because we had our lovely time...That doesn't mean I'll never want to stop seeing your lovely face. I love you so much.

They soon hugged to then leave with one more kiss to share.

Keiko: And I do too, Akechi-Cun...Fine, I'll see you more later. Call me.

Akechi: You know I will, Princess, it has been a good vacation for us to remember just you and me. Bye.

Keiko: Bye.

As Akechi leaves in a taxi and Keiko coming back to Hawaii to see Futaba, Morgana, and Sojiro waiting for her to be looking happy.

Sojiro: Yo, welcome back, Keiko.

Keiko: Hi, Mr. Sakura. Futaba. Morgana. I miss you guys.

Sojiro: You get tanned a bit?

Seems like Keiko took better of her skin when she got some sun at the beach a lot and pool.

Futaba: How was Hawaii, Big Sis?

Keiko: Aloha! I had fun!

She gives Futaba something with the flower thing around her neck too.

Futaba: Oh! She's been influenced...

Making a joke there...

Sojiro: Eh, I can understand why. More time with your Akechi?

Keiko: Ah! Mr. Sakura...!

He laughs for Futaba sees on how Keiko was, and then Morgana tells Keiko on what the two of them did while the others were away.

Morgana: Glad you had fun, Madame Keiko, but while you guys were off having fun, things here have gotten a bit more problematic.

And more to be said on the news for the other three and Sojiro to listen and see what it was today.

Host: [So, I've heard the surprisingly hot item at the moment are "masks" and "calling cards"?]

Female [Assistant: Here is a graph of the profits for store handling these items.]

Host: [Double from last year?! Phantom Thief goods seem to be in especially high demand.]

Seems to be a big hit now for the Phantom Thieves to become so popular like this, you know? So much so to be on TV a lot.

Futaba: I didn't know they sold that kind of stuff.

Sojiro: Should we try too? I mean, selling Phantom Thief merchandise.

A bit of a joke there, but something cool to do if possible.

Keiko: Like the Phantom Thieves curry? (Just keep it nice and simple from Mr. Sakura to act like a fan of them since I am one of them as the leader of the group.)

Sojiro: Maybe I'll toss some dry ice on the side. Y'know give it that phantom-y effect... *chuckle* Uh, I'm just joking, all right?

This makes Sojiro laugh about it with more to say on TV.

Female Assistant: [I wonder how our guests consider this recent phenomenon.]

Host: [What do you think, Akechi-kun?]

Yep he had some work to do today for Akechi to be on another TV show to make things simple a bit to still trust in the Phantom Thieves more than ever. For Keiko to see and hear her boyfriend to make her blush to love hm a lot.

Keiko: (Akechi-Cun...)

Akechi: Well... (I will tell them soon on how good they are, real soon.)

Futaba: Big Sis, its your boyfriend's on TV.

She teases Keiko to have some fun.

Keiko: Futaba...I know, he's something else...

Futaba: Being in love is a very special thing, isn't it?

More to say on TV for Akechi to play is smart slowly to soon tell the truth.

Akechi: [I can sense some chivalry behind their actions. They are clever to take the silent resentments of the public into account and relieve them. I believe that may be the secret to their popularity.]

Yeah! It was working!

Host: [Well this is surprising. Your stance seems to have softened.]

Akechi: [This doesn't change the fact that they are dangerous at some point if they're not careful. However...No, I shouldn't say any more...]

Host: [Come on, you can say it.]

They seem to not mind hearing about it at all live on TV but he was smiling.

Akechi: [Oh no, I won't be falling for that. I've learned my lesson after the previous backfire...But I do want to say this, a girl who I'm in love with say they're good people to fight for justice...so I think she's my lucky charm to be right about them.]

For Akechi to say it for Keiko to see to make her blush, with a lot of good things to come around it.

Keiko: Oh, Akechi-Cun...! It just happened is all to be proven right a little.

Sojiro: These thieves are more popular than the police or politicians. What's this world coming to?

A bit hard to keep things out of their business for Futaba didn't like it.

Futaba: Rude!

This only has Sojiro laughing for Keiko and Morgana to worry about her blowing their cover...

Sojiro: What're so angry about?

Keiko: (Futaba...! Lay off the words there please...)

Good thing it didn't do much.

Sojiro: Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Take care of any costumers that show up, Keiko, if you would be so kind.

While Sojiro goes to use the restroom, Keiko can now talk to Morgana and Futaba about the hacking thing.

Keiko: Futaba.

Futaba: Right! I finished the analysis. You know, Big Sis, of the data...Wanna meet now?

Well, maybe tomorrow since Keiko is feeling ab it tired from the trip.

Keiko: Huh...? What?

Futaba: Seriously? Jet lag? Fine then. Tomorrow.

Keiko: Tomorrow it it, Futaba, promise.

And from there and more popularity to be going all over town to be talking about the Phantom Thieves more and more, as Keiko relaxes in her room to get plenty of sleep until tomorrow from her trip to have Morgana who wanted to talk to her about something.

Morgana: ...Hey, Madame Keiko. You got a minute?

Keiko: What's up, Morgana?

She still feels a bit tired to try to listen in, but sadly Keiko couldn't...

Morgana: You really look sleepy. I'll tell you later then.

Keiko: Please do. (I hope you're feeling a bit better while I was away. I hope nothing's wrong, Morgana, me and the others are here for you still.)

Holding up on that to call it a day to soon to already turn into night time now, Morgana waits to tell Keiko later on for her to get some sleep first. More to come next time, as well as the awful news of Koba being killed too, damn...


	75. Kobayakawa's Death and Morgana Leaves

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 75 - Kobayakawa's Death and Morgana Leaves

A nice way to come back to Japan after going four days to Hawaii in a different state and to get out of a country for a school trip to been fun to do. As Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, Yuuki, Kawa, a third year rich student girl, and Junko had some fun to have Yusuke 'by luck' same with Hifumi a little to be tagging along and Akechi 'to be doing his convention there' they all had a good time with everyone else. From dancing, beach time, buying things to bring home, eating, swimming, hearing others talking about the Phantom Thieves a lot, and for Keiko and Akechi to have their love grow stronger to finally be doing it...To also use protection of sex 'always' to make their night a good one. For her to be resting up on what Futaba had to tell the others and Morgana about it tomorrow to have a break of school to get plenty of sleep for now. As back at Makoto's home to see her sister Sae to be back from work to talk to her about the school trip and how it was. While studying for a bit, Sae tells Makoto the bad news.

Makoto: Hey, Sis.

Sae: You just got back from your trip and you're already studying? How diligent.

Makoto: I have souvenirs for you.

From a touching moment, to soon turn dark for Sae tell Makoto the bad news about Koba was killed.

Sae: ...The principal of Shujin Academy has passed away.

Makoto: What!?

Hearing this to Makoto's surprise, it wasn't good news at all. I didn't like him, but he didn't have to die like this to be turn to the police instead.

Sae: He suddenly stopped while crossing the road and was struck by a large vehicle. Death by external trauma. They say suicide seems to be a strong possibility…

Or so Sae and the other police think so.

Makoto: Principal Kobayakawa committed suicide…!?

Sae: But would someone about to kill themselves try to go to the police station? He even used a taxi to get there.

Makoto: Do you mean…this might be another incident?

Sae: Even if he had a sudden shift in his state of mind…it's still unnatural. I can only suspect that he had a "change of heart."

Now that part was all bull! The Phantom Thieves would never do such a thing to be gone overseas, there was just no way.

Makoto: Are you saying he was targeted by the Phantom Thieves!? But that's impossible...!

Sae: How are you so certain?

Makoto: W-Well…In prior cases, the changes of heart seemed to be done to make people confess their crimes. It's hard to explain, but this incident seems contradictory to their usual modus operandi…

Not that she knows of since Makoto stopped working for Koba once she joined the group.

Sae: Did Principal Kobayakawa seem any different to you lately?

Makoto: I don't really know. He rarely contacted the students, after all…

Sae: I see…Could something have happened during the school trip…? Ah, you're studying. I'm sorry to bother you.

Makoto: But-!

She was about to leave to say one more thing to Makoto next.

Sae: Makoto.

Makoto: Hm?

Sae: ...Never mind. It's nothing. Just don't get dragged into trouble, OK?

As Sae left the room to get cleaned up, Makoto didn't like the news at all to tell the others about it first thing in the morning.

Makoto: This is bad...I'd better tell the others...

And she will too. Sae wasn't the only one getting the news about this, so was Akechi to now see the connection...

Akechi: What...? Keiko's principle was killed?! (Strange...I know the Phantom Thieves would never-! Wait...It must've of been one of those two. The Fallen One and Queen Lilith. I don't know how or why, but I know they have to be behind this mess. But why?) This is one mystery I have to solve right away. Joker, you better contact me again real soon. I'll be waiting.

For his cell phone to get something on there as a new app to show up out of nowhere...Is it a-NAV? Huh...? With the Phan-Site goes up to 81 something percent and growing...

Year 20xx

Day # 155 - September 9/13th– Tuesday

Today to be going to school for Keiko and Morgana to be a half day from the school trip for others to hope to have plenty to get some sleep, as they get a train ride with Ryuji.

Ryuji: Hey, Keiko. *yawn*

Morgana: Well, someone looks tired to act all cool I see...

He just saying that at Ryuji for no reason why.

Keiko: Hey, Ryuji, I hope you're okay going to school from the trip ride back.

Ryuji: Nah, it's nothin' to me. Listen'...Keiko, I'm glad we're friend to still love each other. Other than I'm in love with Ann, and you're the same with Akechi. I'm glad it worked out for the two of us...Still hot, but Ann still my babe.

Keiko: It's fine, Ryuji. I just hope Yuuki and Yusuke will find true love for themselves with a special girl one day.

Seems like they both will somehow.

Ryuji: I think they'll be fine. Us guys are tough to hang in there, to just move on somehow. C'mon, let's take the train ride to school together.

Keiko: You got it.

Ryuji: Oh, one more thing...The Phantom Thieves are popular now, isn't that cool?

Sounds really good to hear about it.

Keiko: Yeah, they are. We are though...It's awesome!

As they get to school, to have no classes to be a half day today to go to another school assembly in a bit for all of the students to gather, to hear the sad and shocking news about Koba's death. For Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yuuki, and Junko to all be there and Makoto after hearing the news to not be good news at all, so much to hear for some people to hope it wasn't the Phantom Thieves' doing, but others would doubt likely to not be true at all.

Longhair Girl: This has to be the you-know-what, right? With the principle...

On stage, the Vice Principle 'who's probably take over the school now' to speak to the students through the microphone.

Vice Principle: Ahem...We will no begin the emergency morning assembly. As many of you already know...Principle Kobayakawa passed away yesterday.

The rest of them didn't know about it until right now to start talking all over the room about the mental shutdowns to get much worse. Even for Keiko and her friends to not like the news to learn about at all.

Keiko: (He's dead?!)

Gossiping Girl: I wonder if that suicide rumor's for real...It happened in front of the police station, didn't it?

Well-behaved Girl: I think I was passing through there at the time...

Continuing on with the assembly speech thing...

Vice Principle: The principle has been working hard to restore peace ever since the incident with Mr. Kamoshida. He only wished for everyone to be able to lead a normal school life, and because of that love...

Whispering all over the place, for some of the students never liked Koba who didn't do a thing at all during Suguru event neither.

Large Male: Love? Bullshit. He was covering something up. Everyone's been talking about it.

Gossiping Girl: Maybe it wasn't suicide...Do you think the Phantom Thieves took him down?!

Now that's not true at all!

Bored Male: The Phantom Thieves? Do they kill people?

Large Male: I mean, Kamoshida did say he was gonna kill himself to make up for everything he did.

Gossiping Female: That would be amazing! Either way, it serves that principle right!

Hearing these guys talk nonsense, Ryuji knows that none of the Phantom Thieves members would never do such a thing. Not one bit!

Ryuji: Hell no. We didn't do jack shit.

This was very bad here...

Keiko: I got a real bad feeling about this.

Ann: Are people gonna blame us for this too...?

Still more to say for this Vice Principle on the rest of the news for the other students to hear about next.

Vice Principle: I would like to see everyone live up to our late principle's wishes as proud Shujin students, and...

Makoto: ….

Hard to know what was what, huh...?

Tayla: Going back to the present time for Keiko does remember hearing the news about Koba mysterious death to happen for the students at her high school to notice to some question themselves about the Phantom Thieves' doing, but it wasn't for Sae to see that from Keiko's words to be true.

For everything to be coming together now.

Sae: I had noticed traces of tampering. Does that mean you truly took the data from my laptop...? No matter how I think about it, that would've been impossible unless Makoto was helping you…But…she would never do something so foolish…And is it true that you, Keiko, were completely uninvolved with the Kobayakawa case?

Keiko: We don't kill. That's not how we do things...as the Phantom Thieves...

Even she was puzzled about it in between of stopping them during the time.

Sae: What does this mean…? …But I suppose targeting someone at Shujin again and actually taking their life would be nonsensical.

And for her to see that her data was copied from her computer thanks to Makoto's help...

Keiko: That's right...!

For Keiko gives Sae her word saying she and her team would never kill people at all, even if Koba was a sore loser to have his life end so soon; more trust for them to begin to like one another, for Sae believes in Keiko a lot more to hear the rest of the story for the leader of the Phantom Thieves has won over the lawyer so far to continue on, by hearing the rest on what they done to Okumura of him meeting his end to not be the Phantom Thieves' doing...

Sae: I have no reason to believe everything you've said...However, it seems you aren't the type of person who would lie just to protect themselves. I will acknowledge what I must. It's more efficient that way.

Keiko: OK... (I'll take anything if Sae believes in me.)

Now this story gets a bit deeper to tell Sae more about what happens next.

Sae: ...In any case, let's move on to the topic at hand. If you saw my investigation data, you would've had the same suspicions I did about Okumura. And if you, Keiko, looked into his Palace, you should've seen the answer to those suspicions. Tell me. What did the Phantom Thieves do to Okumura? What did you learn from him? Why did it turn out as it did? I need you to tell me everything.

Back to the past time again...

Tayla: Just so you know – things for Okumura to be the next target wasn't so easy to take down, or so the Phantom Thieves thought at first.

And once the half day at school was done for the day turns to evenings now...As Keiko has Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Morgana, Makoto, and Futaba to meet up with each other at Leblanc upstairs in Keiko's room. As Futaba gets to her laptop to tell the others the news on what she gather to tell the group all about it, lots of it since there was another person who was found murder like the woman who was with Shido and now Koba to meet his end.

Makoto: Before we talk about the data we got from Sis, we need to discuss the incident with the principle...

Keiko: It's not good at all, you guys.

From a lot to be spreading around on the Phan-Site already.

Ann: People are already talking about it online.

Ryuji: Nobody's saying it's 'cause of the Phantom Thieves...so far.

They don't see it a lot on their cell phones to check it out, so that's good for now to stay the way it is.

Yusuke: People think he did it because that tabloid exposed on how he was covering up Kamoshida's abuses.

Ann: Could it be that...we're responsible for Principle Kobayakawa's suicide...?

Ryuji: Whaddya mean?

No...Ann can think of the things even if it was true, right...?

Ann: If we haven't changed Kamoshida's heart, maybe this never would have happened...

Now that was talking nonsense there!

Keiko: No! No, this isn't right!

Ryuji: Keiko's right, we did the right thing! I doubt we're the cause of this goddamn mess to begin with. If we haven't done it, then Kamoshida woulda kept what he did if we didn't go and take him down.

Lots to say about, for even Futaba reads some on the website to notices it too.

Futaba: There's a lot of opinions online. "It's only natural that he died." "Covering up crimes is wrong."

Yusuke: The comments I've seen are similar as well. "Only the Phantom Thieves are on our side!" "I wish the Phantom Thieves would take down the police and the politicians of this country!"

The Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts have become a big hit so much since this past year in Spring.

Keiko: Besides some silly things, we are heroes to everyone else. See? Our fans would know we would never do such a thing to the principle at all. (There's no way we would've killed someone, or get him to change the heart of without a good reason why.)

Ann: It's not just the news. There's even Phantom Thieves merchandise now. I never excepted we end up such a big deal...

But they are to help others to stop the bad ones, and that's a good thing.

Yusuke: It seems like the public would rather believe in us than in the adults. People are trying to get the Phantom Thieves to solve societal problems, not just personal ones.

So much to take in than some they can look up on their own.

Ann: This is kinda scary...

Makoto: Are we doing the right thing?

Keiko: But, you guys...

They can't question themselves to know they are and not do anything wrong to begin with!

Ryuji: I mean, the principle was coverin' stuff up, right? I guess...he got what was coming to him.

Hard to say, so may be Koba did a little.

Makoto: That's...

Keiko: Stop! We are doing fine! We didn't kill anyone! We didn't...

This making Keiko very upset about this whole thing for the others to see she wasn't taking the news so well.

Morgana: Whoa, guys, we're only upsetting Madame Keiko. Let's get back on topic. Weren't we going to discuss the data we obtained from Niijima?

Yeah, let's get back to the real business at hand.

Futaba: You tell them, Inari...

I guess that's what Futaba calls Yusuke by that nickname.

Yusuke: Why me...?

Keiko: Go ahead, Yusuke, you can. Futaba wants you to.

He gets up from Keiko's bed to read it to learn something from what Futaba to gather the data from Sae's laptop, to tell the others about it...Go for it, Yusuke. On what he says next, will be a shocker for everyone else in the room to hear the whole thing.

Yusuke: First, Prosecutor Niijima has been looking into the continued cases of people suddenly collapsing. It seems she is searching for a common threat to tie them all together. Some parts seem to be speculation, but she has cited a beneficiary of the majority of these incidents. The cooperation Okumura Foods. More prominently, its CEO, Kunikazu Okumura.

Yep, they hear his name again to be a very important one.

Ryuji: Okumura? I feel like I've heard that name somewhere...

Yusuke: From Big Bang Burger.

Okumura's the owner of that place all over Japan the most besides the U.S.A.

Ryuji: Big Bang Burger?! For real?!

Keiko: It does beat out Burger King and McDonald's.

Ha! Good point there, for it has been one year since the whole thing started to become so big, that much...?

Ann: You know, they only gotten famous sometime in the past few years. They even have a branch in Hawaii.

Now that they've seen when they were over there for Futaba and Morgana to learn about next.

Yusuke: It says here they benefited both from scandals and the resignations of their competitors' executives.

Makoto: That would seem to be the case...

So the rumors about Okumura Foods is all true.

Morgana: This is too suspicious though. Only the CEO is profiting from these seemingly accidental incidents. I think it's natural to suspect he's intentionally causing them.

Makoto: I get that, but still...

Morgana: We have even more evidences than that. Tell them, Futaba.

There was a lot more to say about Okumura for the two worked on something for this man to be nothing but trouble.

Futaba: I already tried putting Okumura's name in the Nav. He has a Palace for sure.

Surprising to hear, it looks like they're going after another target to become even famous for the Phantom Thieves who don't kill 'just in case'.

Ryuji: That settles it then! He's totally our next target!

Keiko: Got it.

Morgana: That's right. Okumura is at the top of the rankings after all.

True, he is doing something bad, but is more than enough to change his heart if they don't know much of Okumura doing something evil...?

Yusuke: Hold on. That doesn't necessarily means he's evil. If we jump into this too carelessly...Beyond that, this Phantom Thieves fad is...unsettling.

Ann: Yeah...The excitement levels don't feel normal. We might want to let things calm down for a bit first...

Hard to say, but they might have a point there...

Ryuji: You too, Ann?! You're just gonna go against what people want?!

No, he's sort of missing the point.

Ann: Huh? No, but...

Seems like they all were...

Ryuji: For real...?

Keiko: (I think it's best to always look at things before doing them, it's best to be safe than sorry.) Ryuji, no offense...But they do make a good point. I say we investigate first way before we do anything if it's true. I'm not against anyone with this, but you know. Think before making a move, it might be a bad choice.

So, it'll be more of a hold up on this one to be continued until they should do anything or not.

Futaba: Good point, Big Sis. L-Looks like we're not gonna agree today then...

All was on hold, but not to do something about it if so...However, Morgana wasn't taking this in so well.

Morgana: Sheesh...Some team you are. What's with all the hesitation? I can't stand it! Even you, Ryuji! You just back down the second someone disagrees with you!

Ryuji: What...?

Now he has done it...

Keiko: (Not this again...) Ah, please don't fight, you two.

Morgana: I guess all you've been talking about is using the Phantom Thieves name to pick up girls anyway. Being hyped up because of the popularity is fine, but getting conceited over it is unacceptable.

This won't end so well...

Ryuji: Hey, aren't you actin' for your own benefit here too?

Morgana: My appearances might have changed, but I'm still an admirable human! At the very least, I'm mote admirable than some carnal blonde monkey! Who took the woman that I'm in love with and that's Lady Ann! You don't deserve her!

Ann: What?

Not good for Morgana to take out his anger of his love for Ann to make Ryuji really mad.

Ryuji: You little...!

This has Keiko to get mad to go over to flick her finger a little at Morgana's nose, and slapping Ryuji in the face.

Keiko: Stop! We are waiting to learn about our target whether Okumura's committing a crime or not, no more fighting! Morgana, Ryuji has Ann to love, so get over it! And Ryuji, fighting isn't going to solve anything.

This made Morgana made to turn away from everyone else.

Morgana: Fine. I can take on some small-time target like Okumura on my own. Sorry, Madame Keiko, but it looks like I'll be getting the credit for solving the mental shutdown mystery...

From the flash back on what the talk about, for Ryuji had to be rude to Morgana back at the beach.

_Ryuji: Well, she was more useful than you, as a matter of fact._

_Morgana: Hey, that's inexcusable!_

End of flashback, so that's what Morgana thinks he feels unless, but he really...he doesn't.

Morgana: Ryuji. Everyone. I'm going to show you all who the useless one actually is!

Remembering the things from what Ryuji said on the beach about Futaba being more useful than Morgana can be at times, to mistaken of him telling that he wasn't good on the team at all.

Ryuji: All right then! Bring it on!

This has Ann stepping in to pull her Ryuji away from Morgana.

Ann: Ryuji, stop! Please!

Poor Morgan was upset to make his leave for good.

Keiko: Morgana?

Morgana: Looks like I don't belong here after all...Well, this is goodbye!

Keiko: Stop it, Morgana! (This isn't happening...!) What's gotten in to you?!

But he starts to walk away to leave the cafe for good on his own.

Ann: Morgana, wait!

Morgana: ...See you.

Then this leaves for the others worried for Ryuji has another feeling that he will come back in no time...You really think so, dude?

Ryuji: I bet he's back in no time...Dammit!

Keiko: Morgana...

So much for him talking about it now. For Morgana to be roaming on the streets alone in night time to know what he has to do.

Morgana: I'm human...I have to be...All right. I've managed by myself before, and I can do it again now. I just need to take down Okumura before those guys do...!

As he takes on on the cat-like four legs of his, to pass by the girl who goes to Keiko's school and was on the trip to be rich and all who seems to know who Morgana was. It's her again...!

?: Huh...? That kitty...

Huh...? Meanwhile at night time at the office building for Sae and Akechi to working on the murder case of Koba to be solved now, for Junko to turn in the papers before taking off to get some sleep.

Junko: Best of luck to you guys, good night.

These two were busy nonstop from lawyer works and detective to be solving cases too.

Sae: This doesn't make any sense. The people believe in the Phantom Thieves to fight for justice to have nothing to do with the principle's death?

Akechi: And other people are turning against me for being against them as well. But I won't allow these things to break my spirit so easily. (I know there's a lot more to this from the mental shutdowns to be a murderer than looking like a suicide.)

Akechi is on the right track to keep to himself about it since I don't think Sae would listen to reason at all.

Sae: We can't give up on this. I'm certain that the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns have to be the work of the Phantom Thieves' doing.

Akechi: And it has something to do with them and Okumura Foods?

Sae: It could be the case...People who worked there have been killed out of nowhere, I got to get some type of lead about it.

She might be on to something but not the Phantom Thieves to murder anyone.

Akechi: So, you're jumping the gun here. Like the man at the cafe, I'm surprise you would go so low.

Sae: It's all for the sake for the case.

Man, Sae Niijima changed a lot in a bad way back then to see why she is like this, a total mess!

Akechi: Working with the SIU Director, I think you're taking this too far, Sae-san...Trespassing from the police, this might get you into trouble. Don't say I didn't warn you if you're caught someday.

She was already aware for Akechi to change a lot to be a good thing, but not for Sae yet.

Sae: My superiors said the same thing to me.

Akechi: I first need to know what methods the Phantom Thieves are using. (And by that, I bet they'll be going after Okumura next.)

Sae: This person can't be caught unless he or she follows the rules.

Ouch, he was on the right track than Sae was.

Akechi: So, you wish to ignore protocol in order to reform society? I hope you realize that's no different than what the Phantom Thieves are doing. It's a shame. For we both want to capture the culprit behind the psychotic breakdowns. (Sae-san, don't become something to have them change your heart next, they might have to since you'll hurt yourself and your sister.)

He leaves to call it a night to see the strange thing on his cell phone to keep on hold for later 'if needed ' to tell Keiko/Joker about it later on. As Sae works all night to not care but to solve this case right away. Elsewhere, in the Metaverse of Okumura's Palace for Morgana was down for the count and hurt against lots of Shadows! This is bad for him to do this on his own.

Morgana: I really messed up...

These Shadows here sound like robots.

**Shadow: SHALL WE DISPOSE OF IT? **

**Other Shadow: LEAVE IT BE. WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE ON A SOLITARY FELINE. **

They leave to have Morgana suffer.

Morgana: Is this really...impossible...alone?

Just then, help arrives for some girl 'another thief' arrives to help Morgana out.

?: How horrible...

Morgana: I can't see...Who's...there...? Mas..ter...?

Hard to tell who it was but Jackie to see to keep an eye on Morgana with a new stranger, and Witch to be keeping an eye on things too to find the Fifth Brightful Gem of Blue next. Was it the girl who Morgana pass by? Who's to say for the time being...

Year 20xx

Day # 156 - September 9/14th – Wednesday

Morning seems to be different for Keiko to wake up to get ready to go to school with no Morgana by her side, to have her worry about her friend. Even Futaba was a bit consider about him as well.

Futaba: Morning, Bis Sis. Have you seen Morgana?

Keiko: No...Shouldn't we look for him?

Futaba: I want to, believe me...But maybe we're all worrying too much for nothing. We should ask the others if they've seen him to go over their places, he does when he gets hungry. Or comes back here soon enough on his own.

They try for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, or Makoto haven't seen him lately to act some different to worry about Morgana a lot after the talk they all had yesterday.

Keiko: Nothing on any of them either.

Futaba: I hope we can find him later. Have a good day at school, Big Sis, don't let this worry you. I'm sure Mona will come back soon.

For Keiko to leave to walk to the building and hear for other students saying they all never liked Koba at all. Thinking that the Phantom Thieves did it, but they would never murder people at all...

Keiko: (Morgana, I hope you'll come back soon. All I want to say is this...Be careful.)

No kidding...Going through the school day to do some work in Mr. Inui's class, it ends for the others to not hear of seen Morgana at all, not even at Shujin itself. Elsewhere back in the Metaverse of Okumura's Palace, for a lot of robot Shadows were chasing down some intruders to stop being Morgana and another new ally.

**Shadow: INTRUDERS! AFTER THEM! WHERE DID THEY GO?! WE MUST FIND THEM!**

For Morgana was fine to be working with this other new thief to sneak around the place as a team to outrun the Shadows, but Morgana relays a message for Jackie to pass it on to someone else to trust in this little Persona.

Morgana: I'm counting on you, Jackie. Don't worry about me. Now go.

The Persona takes off for Morgana and his other partner take off as well for the Shadows to go after them and not Jackie.

**Other Shadow: ANOTHER ONE HAS BEEN LOCATED! BE ON GUARD! THERE ARE TWO OF THEM! DIVIDE AND PURSUE! **

**Shadow: INTRUDERS DISCOVERED! COMMENTCING PURSUIT PROTOCOL! **

Wow...There's a lot to be going on, huh? All seems to be good for Witch to sneak around the place to find the fifth gem to be somewhere from the owner of the Palace. Back in the real world...For Keiko looked upset to sit at the cafe with Futaba and Sojiro.

Futaba: Mona's still not home...

Keiko: I know...

This leaves for Sojiro as he tries to lighten up the mood for the two girls.

Sojiro: I'm sure he'll come back when he gets hungry.

They also hear and see the news updates on TV once again, what's new this time? A lot to be important...

Newscaster: [On to our next story. Late last night, multiple glass windows were found shattered at the Okumura Foods Corporate HQ.]

Seeing the man on TV for Keiko and Futaba to be shock to see and hear about this, they text group message the others to let the other four know about Okumura to be one evidence so far. Futaba tells Ann, Ryuji, Makoto, and Yusuke to listen and watch the rest on TV.

Keiko: (So the rumors are all true about Okumura and his food company.)

Newscaster: [Other damages have also been reported, including the destruction of a statue depicting Mr. Okumura.]

Sojiro: Huh...I wonder if someone's got a grudge against that guy...

More to hear about Okumura from the news still...A lot more.

Newscaster: [However, there were no signs of a break-in. Identifying the culprit is excepted to be difficult...]

Hard to say for Morgana might've broke in the Palace to change Okumura's heart on his own for Futaba and Keiko to both think that way 'by texting about at one another', to leave Sojiro confused in their strange conversations.

Sojiro: ….?

Keiko: Mr. Sakura?

He thought he was seeing it weird, but Sojiro didn't mind it.

Sojiro: Huh? It's nothing...Just a lot of people hating on others, they can be idiots in the world.

Keiko: You can say that again.

For Keiko to hope for Morgana to be alright on his own to try getting some sleep as she and the other five will meet up to Okumura's location tomorrow after school. Sounds like a plan there...For others at night time talk about the Phantom Thieves 'even on rainy days' to hear about Okumura's food thing was up the charts from the Phantom Thieves to try harder, for the Phan-Site now goes up to 82 something percent now.

Year 20xx

Day # 157 - September 9/15th – Thursday

Very quiet without Morgana with Keiko on her way to school on a train, huh? As she hears other people talking about how awful Okumura can be for others to hate him from the rumors to be going around to try changing his heart for others to say so...Then after school as Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Futaba all meet up at the location where Okumura works at – a very tall building to be very expensive type for a company of big food selling.

Keiko: We're here...The Okumura Foods.

Ryuji: Holy crap, this place is huge...

That is was since it's the headquarters of the entire company.

Yusuke: It is the headquarters of a large cooperation, after all.

Finding the person's name, location, and what he does was easy enough to do, but getting in from the Metaverse part will be much harder.

Futaba: If anything, getting into the building is impossible...

Ryuji: Mona seriously went to a Palace based on somewhere like this...?

Seems like it...

Keiko: If anything, I hope Witch and/or Jackie are watching over him.

It's a chance on those things or either one of them, yes.

Makoto: It's definitely on a different scale than the ones we've dealt with previously...

And a lot to learn about for each of the teams to try to do.

Ryuji: I searched Okumura online. He's totally up to something. Keiko, don't you think he's guilty too?

Keiko: Me...? I think we have to check it out for ourselves to be sure of it first, right?

A smart choice for Ryuji might be on to something big for Keiko to sense something else to be very bad about it already.

Ryuji: I'm positive I'm right!

Futaba: We're her for Mona.

Ryuji: I know. I know. We gotta make sure we squeeze the juice on those mental shutdown things outta him too.

First Morgana to get back to check on him and check out the Palace too before making a move from the inside to also learn more about the mental shutdowns.

Makoto: You said you found the Palace keywords, right, Futaba?

Already way ahead of everyone else.

Futaba: The "corporate HQ" is "outer space"!

From Okumura to see his world in outer space...? Confusing there, huh? In fact, all the Palaces can be very weird.

Keiko: Outer space? That's what Okumura sees in his own distorted world?

Ryuji: Huh? The hell...?

Well, when you think about Big Bang Burger and the theme from the place, it does make much more sense.

Ann: Ohhh, so that's why it's called Big Bang Burger. Big bang is space lingo, y'know.

Keiko: From outer space themes of the food place, I get it.

Some of them did...

Makoto: Um, not necessary...

...And some didn't get it at all.

Keiko: Either way, we know a little.

Makoto: I guess so, Keiko-Chan. So the concept behind the store-branch name came from the CEO himself.

Yusuke: Outer space, hm? How exciting...

A Palace in the Metaverse of Okumura's a space port, cool! It'll be Okumura Shadow's Spaceport Palace then.

Ryuji: We better be able to breathe once we get there.

And from there, it was time to investigate.

Makoto: Is everyone ready? I'm activating it now.

One hit from the phone Nav to hits the three keywords, and the six members of the Phantom Thieves go on in for Akechi to get something on his phone to take him to the area for them to go to the Metaverse.

Akechi: (What is this feeling...? These powers of mine are growing like Keiko has it...Wait! Why is she and her friends outside of the Okumura Foods headquarters?) Princess...

And go away afterwards for Keiko to contact Akechi in a bit once they've entered the place first, either way for him to go along with it still to watch and help them out. And he wasn't the only one either – so was Junko to be passing by too for she was spying on them...

Junko: (Keiko-Senpai? With the Student Council President? A hacker girl? Ryuji? Yusuke? And Ann-Senpai? Can it be...?)

Arriving there to transform, since it has to be done to be post as a threat already.

Keiko: Team, let's move out. Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Yusuke: Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Makoto: Suit up! Code name – Queen!

Futaba: Suit up! Code name – Oracle!

All suited up for Jackie to meet up with them first to be happy to see the Phantom Thieves again.

Keiko: It's good to see you too, Jackie. And – WOW! You guys, look at this place. It's breathable.

This place looks like a real space center.

Ann: We're already consider a threat for us to transform?

Makoto: President Okumura must be on guard, what with everything that's been on the news.

Already making their way inside and it just gets crazier.

Ryuji: That bastard! He's just causin' more trouble for us!

Seeing from the glass dome above them, of them seeing another planet from outside of space for Futaba loves the view a lot.

Futaba: Whoa...

Yusuke: It's as though we're in a film...I wish I brought my sketchbook.

Who wouldn't want to draw something cool looking for Yusuke to wish to do? A lot for others to do the same thing, right?

Keiko: While we also meet up with Witch's in this Palace to get the fifth Brightful Gem next, we'll find Morgana and investigate around for a bit until we can move any further. Let's get going and stay together. (Morgana, please be okay when we meet up again. Come back to us.)

For Jackie to be tagging along, it's exploring inside the space port of Okumura's Palace to be happening in the Metaverse of his next time. Lots to do...by investigating first before doing anything else, so not just yet. And what was on Junko's mind? What will Akechi do with the Nav thing? Will be become part of the team like the other one who's with Morgana? Only one way to find out in the next chapter/episode.


	76. The Beauty Thief and Sugimura

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 76 - The Beauty Thief and Sugimura

Already in Okumura's Palace of a space port type of thing, huh? For Keiko/Joker, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, Makoto/Queen, and Futaba/Oracle to have a look around first before they can do anything to target this guy next, but Morgana/Mona comes first for Jackie to lend a hand. And to what Witch was doing, who knows besides getting the fifth Brightful Gem next. Also, about Akechi and Junko to be around the area to see them go somewhere else from out of this world, who's to say...As they come across a lever to pull 'with Futaba hacking through', Keiko does the rest to pull it to see what happens next.

Futaba: Do it, Joker.

And she does...It was an elevator to take them down below to a strange computer type of room to be in, strange to have food and drink products all over the computer screens to see.

Keiko: Let's have a look around this place.

As they do, they soon hear something in the next room once they exited out where they came down.

Ryuji: Huh? What's with the noises?

It was coming from down below them to spy on it, there were a lot of robots 'who were types of Shadows' to be built and gather around the place.

Yusuke: What is that...?

Keiko: They look like robots.

Sure was for Jackie to act like one of them to be walking around all funny-like, to be working hard and having the Big Bang Burger logos on all of these robots on their backs.

Ryuji: Robots? There's tons of 'em.

Ann: They all have the Big Bang Burger logo.

Also, Futaba hacks through to hear what the robots were saying.

Futaba: And they're saying something...You must adhere to your shifts...If you don't like it, you can quit...However, you will not be compensated...

So weird...

Ryuji: What're they talkin' about?

They keep on watching to see one robot to stop moving and falls down.

Ann: Oh!

Keiko: I don't think this one isn't going to do anything else anymore.

And because of it, Futaba picks up from another robot saying about the the broken on to get rid of.

Futaba: They said...it's being disposed of.

Yusuke: These robots are part of Okumura's cognition, correct? That means they represent...

Like robot slaves to Okumura to see his co-workers in the real world of his to image.

Keiko: Don't tell me...! Robots?! So awful...!

Makoto: This is pure speculation...But this is most likely how the workers of Okumura Foods are viewed by their CEO.

Just as they thought it would be to look like it, it's awful to see to work to the bone until they drop dead for Jackie hates seeing it.

Ann: So he thinks they're his robots?!

Yusuke: If they're treated like this in reality as well...then the company truly is exploiting them.

Keiko: That it is. I felt something was wrong here, my awareness from my powers are never wrong.

Seems like Keiko's instincts and Ryuji were on topic then.

Ryuji: See?! Okumura IS a piece of shit! Just like I said.

Keiko: We're both right, Ryuji, but remember for today on why we're really here.

Yep, Morgana must be found...

Futaba: Yeah, Joker! Mona is our main objective here.

Keiko: See? Even Jackie knows about today's task we need to do first. One thing at a time.

The little Jack Frost type of Persona does. Looking around this room, Morgana wasn't there to keep on looking around some more...

Makoto: He doesn't seem to be anywhere nearby. Let's search further in.

Off they go to keep on searching for Morgana, for Ryuji knows of it to be patient a bit longer before making a real move next.

Ryuji: Dammit...They're right.

Off they go for Jackie wants to help out the six teams to find Morgana before exploring the Palace a bit more later on. A bit space port place it is, huh? Getting some treasure chests to open up and take some items or equip things to move on; doing well to get where they needed to go to next only for Futaba to detect something from the system of the place.

Futaba: Joker, stop!

She does for the others to see a system barrier to be up for Futaba couldn't hack through the systems. Even from Jackie to freeze it, it gets hot to melt it all down.

Keiko: This is not good.

Makoto: What is this?

System Voice: PEFORMING BIOMETRIC AUTHENTICATION. AUTHORIZATION ERROR. ONLY REGISTERED PERSONNEL MAY PROCEED PAST THIS POINT.

This could be a problem...

Futaba: I might have trouble getting in unless I can hack through the main program.

Ryuji: Hey! Open up!

Yeah, Futaba will try to do what she can only for Ryuji tries to charge right into to the door to force it to open, but no such luck was happening.

Keiko: Skull, please stop... (I don't think it was going to work even if you keep on trying.)

Ryuji: The hell's up with this?!

It was stronger like steel and harder than a stain glass window to break through.

Ann: Look at it...There's no way we can force that thing open.

So...Now what...?

Yusuke: We've hit a blockade quite early. Will we have to control the real Okumura's cognition to pass?

Makoto: Oh, that means Mona hasn't been able to proceed any further either. So if he's here in the Palace, he would have to be somewhere before this door...

Seems they're going to need Akechi's help on this one, but before Keiko could that...they hear a voice.

?: Halt, vigilante!

The six and Jackie looked up to see from in the shadows of the mysterious woman to show up in front of them.

Ryuji: Wh-Who's that?!

She comes out for the others to see it was a human girl just like them.

Keiko: Another one? (Is this what Igor told me about for there to be two more people on our side just like her...?)

?: …

The others see she was on their side to be doing stuff on her own.

Makoto: Those clothes...Could she be...?

Ann: A black mask?! Wait, is she the one Madarame and Kaneshiro were talking about...?!

No, she couldn't be the murderer of the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns at all. It was hard to tell for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Futaba to over think things a bit too much but Keiko and Jackie didn't.

Ryuji: So...she's the reason for all those people goin' brain dead...?! It was this girl the whole time?!

Keiko: No! Skull, stop! We just need to think this through before we jump to anymore conclusions. I can feel that she's not a villain.

?: ….

Keiko's right since this girl acts brave but she wasn't doing or say anything mess up at all.

Yusuke: Are you the one who has been following us?! Are you the one who's been working for Queen Lilith and Fallen One?

Still nothing for this girl to say anything at all.

Ryuji: Say something, dammit!

And then, they hear Morgana's voice to be laughing for the others to hear him.

Morgana: Enough of your misunderstandings!

He then shows himself to the others to find Morgana at last, well...he found them.

Keiko: It's Mona! (What's Morgana doing with that girl?)

Futaba: Mona!

Ann: You're OK!

He acts all tough who doesn't need help from them to do things on his own with his new human partner.

Morgana: Look time no see, Panther. And you too, Joker.

Ryuji: Uh, it hasn't been that long.

Morgana: If you came for the Treasure, you should just go home with your tail between your legs.

No, they were looking for Morgana.

Yusuke: Actually, we were looking for you.

Morgana: Sorry, but the Treasure will be taken by me and this...This Beauty Thief.

So, this girl who's helping out Morgana is being called 'Beauty Thief'. Huh...? Really? Looking at each other, for this girl didn't have a code name yet for Morgana to come up with one, to be surprise to hear a name like this one.

Makoto: Beauty Thief...?

Keiko: Her?

Morgana: I'll have you know that she's a Persona-user too!

And so, she goes along with that 'for now' type of code name.

Beauty Thief: My name is Beauty Thief!

Ann: She really called herself that...?

They looked at each other for Jackie didn't know, and either did Keiko at all.

Keiko: Don't look at me.

Yusuke: Any tension that was in the air has just gone out the window...

Jumping down for Morgana to keep on acting cool, Beauty Thief will aid her new friend to take Okumura's Treasure. They're not the Phantom Thieves' enemies at all, just doing things a bit differently in this one.

Beauty Thief: We will take the Treasure!

Already pass that part...

Futaba: Mona already said that...

Beauty Thief: You're not qualified to be phantom thieves! Do you even understand what it means to be a phantom thief? An admirable phantom thief is...

Wow, she seems to be on her own code to prove them wrong.

Morgana: Yeah, tell them!

So Beauty Thief just randomly asks Keiko about it.

Beauty Thief: You, leader girl! What do you think it means?!

Keiko: Who? Me...? (Like this is a hard question to be asked.) It means to help out the weak against the bad people.

Good point there...For her to like the answer, to drop the subject instead.

Beauty Thief: Yes, that's right...? Enough with the idle chitchat!

OK...? This was getting them nowhere for a newbie like Beauty Thief was.

Ann: You started it...

Ryuji: Mona, who the hell is she?

Morgana: Wait! I'll fix this...

Starting things up again when Morgana and Beauty Thief looked at each other for her to ask Yusuke about something else next.

Keiko: By all means, please do.

Beauty Thief: Right, next question...You!

Now she tries saying something to Yusuke.

Yusuke: Me?

Beauty Thief: Learn to take a hint!

Yusuke: Huh...?

Not just Keiko and Yusuke, but Beauty Thief tells the other members about the issue at hand. From Ryuji next...

Beauty Thief: And you! You're very vulgar...and very stupid!

Ryuji: What?!

Then saying something to Ann next.

Beauty Thief: Um...What was it again...?

She had to ask Morgana on what Beauty Thief had to say again.

Makoto: You came all the way here just to say that?

Ryuji: I dunno...It kinda feels like she ain't dangerous at all...

Yeah, this was getting them nowhere for the two to skip it to say the same thing again in a weird posing movement.

Beauty Thief: We will take the Treasure!

Futaba: You already said that...

Yep, they're still on their side to try to keep on going of the duo only.

Morgana: We don't have time to chat! Hey, Jackie, please give these guys a message for me. Thanks.

Getting to the door to try to getting it to open up for Morgana and Beauty Thief try it out for themselves.

Ryuji: No point it won't open-!

But it does...

Morgana: Don't underestimate us...

Keiko: They did it!

But once the door finally opens up, lots of Shadows were in front of Morgana and Beauty Thief to both be in grave danger.

Ann: Behind you!

Yusuke: Here they come!

This was bad for everyone else to be surrounded.

Beauty Thief: Huh? Huh!?

Morgana: Snap out of it! We need to go!

For those two make their escape, the others have to retreat since Jackie can find them at anytime it can for them to make a run for it.

Makoto: We'll meet up later at your usual spot, Joker! Let's hurry!

Getting out of the Palace just in time and back to the real world for Jackie will wait for them to return 'while both Morgana and Beauty Thief go their own paths', Witch saw what she needed to see for the Brightful Stone of Blue wasn't in the Palace this time, nope. The other two must have it somehow. Really?

Witch: So this Beauty Thief is our new teammate, she has it...

Hopefully to not have her life be put in danger either. As Keiko waited for the others to come by at her place, she gets a call for Akechi to contact her as Joker to try to block the number to answer it.

Keiko: (Akechi-Cun...) Detective?

Akechi: Joker, I saw the Palace you were just in for a brief moment. But I saw what I needed. Okumura uses people to treat them like robots. How rotten can he get?

Keiko: (Jackie must've send a bit on video for him.) You have? I see? Yes, there's a lot to be going on for us to go back there later on. I apologize for not getting back to you, we have a little problem...

Akechi: Planning on things before making a move is hard enough, I understand. Listen to me, Joker, and listen to me very carefully. I will research more about Okumura's life before you and your team make anymore moves. It's a good thing you did retreat for today...Something's going on to learn about this man in the real world, once I gather some more evidences, I'll contact you again once you're back in the Palace. How does that sounds?

Seems like a very smart move to try to do.

Keiko: Good thinking, Detective, I'll get back to you when we return once you gather us more proof. Until then...

Akechi: Of course. Good day to you too, just one question...Do you know of a principle name Kobayakawa?

Keiko: Not that I know of.

Once she said, Akechi sighs of relief to proof that the Phantom Thieves has no doing to the man of murdering him at all.

Akechi: (Thank God...) Good, that's all I wanted to know. Thank you, I can trust in you Phantom Thieves more and more. (My sweet Keiko, your heroes do fight for justice.)

And he hangs up to be day dreaming on what Keiko and the others were doing, Keiko plays her part well on her own to solve this case since Morgana left.

Keiko: I'm glad you finally see our true colors to trust in us too, Akechi. Thank you.

As Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Futaba finally meet up with her in Keiko's room.

Ann: Oh hey.

Keiko: I'm glad we all came out of there alive.

Looks like it for Keiko to also tell Akechi that he'll look up on something to aid the Phantom Thieves in a bit.

Futaba: Bet you're tired...Big Sis...

Keiko: I'm fine...I'm more worried about Morgana leaving us with this Beauty Thief person for good.

Seems like it for today was a bit hard to have a look around.

Yusuke: That was quite rough...I never felt exhaustion like this since I first awakened to my Persona.

Hard to be a first look at in the Palace, you know? So yeah, it was tiring there. Soon, Ann sees Makoto to be doing something else for the others to see.

Ann: What've been looking at all this time...?

She stops to tell them.

Makoto: Sorry. I just didn't wanna stand around and wait. The burglar at Okumura Foods is circulating the news again.

Oh, and Ryuji shows up to be a little late to run to the cafe on foot.

Ryuji: Uuugh! Dammit! Why'd they keep comin' after only me?!

Ann confronts her boyfriend.

Ann: Easy there, Ryuji, you're still alive.

Ryuji: Thanks, Ann...

Keiko: And Morgana and Beauty Thief got the door to open for us and for them...

Yeah, but they didn't think a lot of Shadows would show up to be a complete accident.

Ryuji: It's all 'cause little miss Beauty Thief opened that door!

So why was the door so special to be locked up good?

Futaba: That door most likely had a bio metric-authentication lock, so how'd she get it to open...?

Ann: I wonder who that girl could be...?

Well, Beauty Thief is another Persona-user like they were to awaken to her powers a bit and what Igor told Keiko about to have good things to come around like this one and one more member to go later.

Yusuke: We were told that she's a Persona-user, correct? And Ms. Keiko felt that she's a good person deep down. Do you believe it's true?

Keiko: I believe so, she's not the Black Mask person. Who she really is, I don't know yet...Like with Witch, she's also on our side.

That was good to know about this whole thing so far...

Ann: Well, she did look like one...

Futaba: Did Mona betray us...?

Keiko: That's not like him, so no.

So true, I guess Morgana wanted to prove himself to the team for he wanted to try to do things on his own. To still be too dangerous to do.

Futaba: Yeah, Big Sis, you're probably right...

Makoto: I don't think he has betray us either. If he had, it'd make more sense for him to directly threaten us, such as exposing our identities. Also, I think Jackie had a message for Morgana himself to give to it to tell us about it.

They all looked from the message on their cell phones to see the avatar of Jackie to make some dance movements to talk – for Futaba to see a merest code of some kind to translate it.

Futaba: I'll see what I can get from Jackie's dance...It could be a while.

Ryuji: Whatever gives us the message, its fine. Either way, how the hell's Morgana related to that Beauty Thief?

She was the one who saved Morgana for going to the Palace alone and got attacked to get out of there alive.

Keiko: She must've saved his life. So she is on our side.

Yusuke: That could be the case, yes Ms. Keiko. Considering her tone and physique, she looked about our age.

For Beauty Thief true identity might be familiar for the others to see this girl from somewhere before.

Makoto: ...I feel like I've seen her somewhere.

This gets to everyone's attentions to hear about this.

Ryuji: For real? Where at?!

Makoto: At school...I think.

Could it be the same girl who's rich, talks a little to be friendly, who was hanging out with Kawa back at Hawaii, and who was watering the plants?

Ryuji: Wait, what?! But, now that you mention it...I feel like I've seen her too...

Keiko: Can it be...?

Yusuke: Is she a student of Shujin?

Seems like it for Keiko to feel out and Makoto to use her smart brain to think so herself.

Makoto: I just feel like that's the case. She did have a mask on, after all. The registry in the student council room has photos of every student. Let's check them all tomorrow. If we can figure out the identity of this Beauty Thief, that may help us regain contact with Morgana.

Keiko: Good idea, Makoto, let's do all of that tomorrow in between school and after.

While Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, and Makoto to do so at their school...

Yusuke: Futaba and I should further probe into Okumura Foods then while also relaying the message Jackie gave to us to read back. It would be best if we investigate how sudden mental shutdowns are connected to them.

Both Yusuke and Futaba will look up some more from Okumura's company, more about the mental shutdown and psychic breakdown cases, and translating Jackie's message to relay to the Phantom Thieves from Morgana to tell them about.

Futaba: We're gonna take them down...!

Keiko: Best of luck to you both, Yusuke and Futaba.

As everyone went back home to get some sleep as Keiko texted her five friends and all hope for Morgana will be fine on his own, it was time to get some sleep for school tomorrow and do some work on who Beauty Thief's identity really is. There's a lot to do from the day time and late at night here, and the Phan-Site now up to 83 something percent.

Year 20xx

Day # 158 - September 9/16th – Friday

Keiko takes the train ride to school for more Phantom Thieves of the fans they all were to be talking about them non-stop 'as always'. As Keiko group text messages Makoto, Yusuke, Ryuji, Ann, and Futaba on what they have to do to be careful between the true face of Beauty Thief and Okumura himself...So much to be careful with to play it smart, they already know even for Ryuji to not do something idiotic type. From looking at the photos once school was all over with, surprisingly Ryuji sees one he remembers the face of.

Ryuji: Oh!

Keiko: Huh? Did you find something, Ryuji?

From the year book of the students to be in some to look at the same book, Ryuji says this.

Ryuji: Other guys would find this girl to be really hot! Ann, I would never change the way I love you at all.

Ann: I know you wouldn't replace me, Ryuji, you goof. Check out this girl...she's almost the same age as my Dad's friend...That's so weird.

Makoto: Maybe we should take five for a bit...? Even if it's only the female students, there are easily hundred of them.

Hard to find one of the girls in the photos at the school to be Beauty Thief, for this job wasn't so easy to do.

Ryuji: Keiko, you think we can find this person?

Keiko: It's hard to say a little...but I know we can trust her. I'm sure of it.

Ryuji: You sure got some kick ass powers to sense these weird things. So confident.

That's when something happens for one of them to find something big, thanks to Ann to see one girl to look somehow familiar.

Ann: Huh? This girl!

They see a photo shot of her who goes by the name of Haru Okumura. Sounds familiar there...? Yep! She's the daughter of the dude's food company.

Makoto: Haru Okumura? ...Okumura?!

Keiko: From the firework festival and the school trip! I've seen her. Okumura has a daughter? (No wonder why she's so rich looking!)

There's no doubt about Haru being Beauty Thief.

Ann: Wasn't the Beauty Thief like this too? Especially the fluffy hair.

Keiko: And don't forget the way she sounded, I heard her voice already to remember it very well.

Ryuji: That's gotta be her!

Makoto: It will also explain how she got past the door's biometric reader...This may be worth looking into.

Keiko: Akechi told me as Joker about looking up a bit more about Okumura to report back to us.

This only leaves the question about Haru having some powers, but why was she spying at her father's own Palace?

Ann: But why was she at the Palace?

Ryuji: We could her just make her spill the beans herself.

Keiko: I don't think this will be so easy to do...

Yeah, they might have to talk to Haru in person tomorrow since she left school for today.

Makoto: She may have already gone for the day, so let's try tomorrow. I'm going to lock up. I'll see you all tomorrow.

Keiko: Okay, Makoto. Everyone, when we do talk to Haru, let's be calm around her. (This has got to work, and I hope if it's Haru to be Beauty Thief to take care of Morgana for us.)

Well, that changes everything for Keiko was leaving school to run in to Haru to be doing some plant work as she tries to pull the cart with lots of bags in it.

Haru: Oh dear...

Keiko: (Hey! This girl...It's Haru Okumura...What luck!)

She seems to be having trouble pushing the entire thing on her own.

Haru: Come...on...Move...!

It appears that Keiko wanted to make sure Haru was doing well.

Keiko: Are you okay?

Haru: Um...Would you happen to be interested in gardening?

Keiko: Yeah, I work at a store with it. Do you need some help?

This was the first person who ever talk to Haru to work so hard with some rich kids to barely make any friends.

Haru: Really? In that case...If you can help me unload this...Thank you.

And so, Keiko helps out Haru to push the cart to the garden spot for some plants to be planted carefully at the school yard.

Keiko: How's this?

Haru: It's perfect! You're a second-year, aren't you? That makes me just a tad older than you are.

Keiko: It's fine, I'm Keiko Amamiya, please me you.

Haru: Pretty name you have there. And I'm Haru Okumura...Say, Keiko, umm...Have we met somewhere before...?

Keiko: From the school trip I think...

Seems like they do know a little to get to know each other a bit more, as Makoto arrives to see that Keiko found Haru by luck.

Makoto: Haru Okumura, correct? The only daughter of Kunikazu Okumura, CEO of Okumura Foods.

Keiko: Makoto.

A lot to talk about here.

Haru: Ms. Student Council President. Hello.

Makoto: Hello to you too. Keiko-Chan and I have some questions to ask of you, Haru-Chan. Care to explain why you were inside your father's Palace?

Keiko: It just us, Haru, you can tell us if you want to right now.

Now she knows of the two from somewhere from her father's own Palace. It's a good place as any to talk.

Haru: Ahh...so that's where we met. Wow, you both figured it out in just a day. Simply amazing. You as a pretty Joker you are, Keiko-Chan. And you, Ms. Niijima, you looked really good in that biker gang outfit!

It just happened for Makoto to look at that as Queen.

Makoto: Let's...not talk about that...

Looking around, it was okay to talk with no one else paying any attention to the three.

Keiko: We just have to know our skills is all, Haru. (She seems to be clumsy, but not stupid.)

Makoto: So why did you become a phantom thief?

There was a reason to look sad suddenly for Haru to try telling the other two about it...

Haru: My father's high regarded as a manager, but I had various...doubts about him. Things have grown quite serious lately...That's why I want to make amends, even though it may only be for my own satisfaction. But I wonder if this is just running from the problem...

A lot to have trouble in a family type of relationship for Haru and her father Okumura to not get along from his business to try to grow a lot more.

Keiko: What a terrible father he is...! I have problems with my family, but they're not heartless or rude to not care about me like I was nothing to them. I'm sorry, Haru.

Makoto: And where did you meet Morgana?

She did save Morgana's life in Haru's father's Palace to tell her on how to change his heart and such.

Haru: It was pure coincidence. I found a lonely-looking cat in front of our office building.

Makoto: And that was Morgana?

Sounds like it for Haru to tells the two girls about it.

Haru: Yes. And when I followed him, I ended up in the Metaverse...There's no way for me to change my father's company...But if I became a Phantom Thief, I thought I'd at least be able to change him...

Keiko: That makes perfect sense.

Doing it a lone can be hard then not working together somehow...? Maybe they should.

Makoto: ...Isn't there any way we can work together?

It's hard for Haru to have her own code of honor to not do with the others, was hard.

Haru: I can't cooperate with people who don't know what they want to do. What some of you are doing is unnecessarily causing a stir among the public. Besides, the Phantom Thieves, who should be helping the weak, are not helping their own teammate.

From the fight Morgana had with the others 'and Ryuji the most', remember?

Makoto: ….

Keiko: But it's not what it sounds like.

Haru: I know...Mona-Chan told something to Jackie to tell you guys about it, I hope it'll arrive. Anyways...I just want my father to atone for for his crimes. And help Mona-Chan, who gave me a chance to do just that.

She seems to have her choices to trust them, but to do things on her own for Haru.

Makoto: But aren't our objectives the same? It'd be better if we work-

Haru: No thank you. I will do this with Mona-Chan, and him alone. Now, if you two please excuse me.

So much for getting Haru and Morgana on the team, huh? Makoto and Keiko leave her to keep on working with the plants as the two talk from outside of the school.

Keiko: This is going to be harder to get Morgana back and Haru to join with us, but I can't say I blame her.

Makoto: I know, Keiko-Chan. Still, she hit quite a sore spot...We don't know what we want to do, huh...It seems getting her cooperation won't be possible. Let's consult with the others on our next move. We shouldn't ignore Morgana either.

Sounds like a plan there for the two headed back home to tell the others about it later on. As Haru comes back home to her rich life with her father Okumura to be busy on the phone to talk business, for she hates living this type of life very much. For him to get to the higher rankings than the Phantom Thieves do, to beat them to it somehow in any way he can do.

Haru: I'm home, Father.

Okumura: Drive them away.

A lot to be on the phone to talk business way too much.

Haru: ...

Okumura: ...That's right. Make it a priority. I finally get a foothold into politics and this happens Phantom Thieves? Hmph…!

He then sees his daughter Haru who return back home.

Haru: Father?

Okumura: Did the media ask you anything?

A lot to be going on since it's his fault.

Haru: No, not at all…Um, what's this about Phantom Thieves?

For them to be close to the top as in being famous and all, this made Okumura very jealous. Give me a break...

Okumura: It seems I'm ranked first on the forum of these so-called Phantom Thieves.

Haru: Is it because of the news coverage?

Oh, big time, Haru.

Okumura: It's jealousy of the successful. Nothing but the barks of the masses who lack the resolve to sacrifice what's needed for their well-being. Both the young and the old are overjoyed with some foolish idols. This country has no future.

He thinks the Phantom Thieves are all made up, but he has another thing coming real soon.

Haru: What is they do exist? What if these Phantom Thieves really can steal hearts...?

Okumura: Are you still having doubts about me?

Haru: No…

Okumura: More importantly, I hope things are going well with that young man.

She seems she doesn't like this man 'whoever he was' for someone like Haru was with at all to be different to go out, but not to get married for the business to keep on going.

Haru: ...Yes, Father.

Yeah Haru doesn't want to get married to a man she knows of.

Okumura: Very well then. He may not seem like it, but he's still the son of an influential politician. Be cordial with him. He'll eventually become a necessary connection for this company—or rather, for me.

Haru: I understand…I will do the best I can.

Okumura: Good. That's how a daughter of Okumura should be.

But does Okumura ever think on how Haru feels about all of this? It was wrong, all of it. Such a jerk to be on his phone a lot.

Haru: (This has to end for Father...And for him, I want to change his heart the way he once was.)

What does she mean there...? For Okumura to have Haru save his company to be the higher ranks, Haru didn't want any of this deep down at all. As the Phantom Thieves fans 'for the Phan-Site to be 83 percent' was getting huge, for Keiko to text group message about Morgana's wealth being is with Haru to be fine, but getting him back and Haru to join the group wasn't going to be so easy to do at all. As Keiko gets some sleep, Akechi finds out about something to give someone a call about it.

Akechi: Hello, Junko, it's me, Goro Akechi. How are you? Listen, could you do some research on a few people connected to Kunikazu Okumura for me please? Thanks, just give me the details tomorrow. Have a good night. (This man has some connections between his daughter and a man name Sugimura...There has to be a reason why the Phantom Thieves are targeting him next.)

Seems like it, also he'll be spending more time with Keiko the next day to go over there during certain days of the weekend and such.

Year 20xx

Day # 159 - September 9/17th – Saturday

From doing well in school yesterday until Monday to come around as Keiko was working hard in Ms. Chouno's class. Now to be taking a break, Jackie tells them a message left from Morgana for Futaba to tell Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke 'since he helped her out', and Makoto about it. The little Persona says: (_'I'm fine, I want to prove to you that I'm not useless in battle, and I have my reasons. Please understand. I still care about you guys. Might be gone for a while.')_ And that was it. Hearing this, there was some hope left for Morgana was hiding his feelings a lot from the others.

Keiko: (This is great!)

From group text messaging, for Haru and Morgana to now be in the Mementos for a bit, as the Phantom Thieves go find Morgana to talk to him in any way possible to come back somehow. So arriving there for everyone to already transforming as Keiko/Joker, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, Makoto/Queen, and Futaba/Oracle all hide in a corner to wait for Morgana's arrival to have Ryuji apologize to him.

Ann: Got it, Ryuji? You're going to apologize when Mona comes, all right?

Ryuji: I know already! And why're you just sayin' that to me?!

It was sort of his fault...

Keiko: Morgana won't be the only one showing up, so will Beauty Thief too.

They already know it was Haru Okumura for Keiko and Makoto to tell the others since last night.

Makoto: We need to be wary of Beauty Thief too.

Yusuke: So we're doing a stakeout here.

Futaba: We better be ready for the long haul!

And so, the waiting happens to be a long one to pass the time, like Yusuke doing his art working images idea.

Ryuji: Ain't he gonna show up today? I mean, what time is it now?

Yusuke: Hold that thought.

And by luck...both Haru and Morgana arrived to see the six to be waiting for them to show up, to finally talk to one another.

Keiko: Beauty Thief and Mona! (They've made it.)

To their surprise, Morgana wasn't too happy to see them 'at a time like this right now'.

Morgana: You guys are seriously slacking off way too much!

Haru: Do you have business with us?

That they do to talk is all and to say sorry a lot to Morgana.

Makoto: Aren't you fulfilling the requests on the Phantom Aficionado Website? Even leaving comments? It'd be best if you don't accept them so recklessly.

A bad idea to do with two people, but more of them is fine without getting caught.

Yusuke: The police will track you down in no time. If that were to happen, we'd be caught up in it as well.

Haru: That's not what I'm intended...! But...that would be my fault...

Keiko: Calm down. We're just telling you this now to help out each other.

This leaves Haru a bit worried to tell them about one thing...

Haru: I'm actually not that great with machines...I truly sorry.

Morgana: Why're you apologizing?!

Besides being here for one reason, the Phantom Thieves did Haru and Morgana a huge favor.

Haru: They're telling us for our sake. We should be thanking them.

Now this was their chance...

Makoto: Won't you please put what happened behind us?

Keiko: We really miss you, Morgana.

This comes to a shocking surprise to get to this point for him to see and hear.

Morgana: So I'm the one you're here for? You guys need me after all? Is that it?

Keiko: Yes, please come back.

And Ryuji does his part too as promised...

Ryuji: Eh...I guess we could still use you.

Until he says the wrong words to come out of his mouth.

Keiko: That's not it!

Ann: Ryuji! We're sorry too, Morgana. We weren't taking your feelings into consideration at all.

This made Morgana even more happy to hear this from Ann to tell him that she cares for him as a friend.

Morgana: Lady Ann...

Haru: E-Everyone, shouldn't you be using code names...?

Good point there...But they were alone to be fine with it, at some point.

Ann: Ryuji didn't really mean what he said, you know? He wants to apologize...

Ryuji: Well, it's like...It was my bad too...I mean, I don't mind if you're not human or if you're useless-!

Over saying it much! For Keiko and Ann stop Ryuji from there to get to Morgana already before he made things worse again.

Keiko: (Too much...!) Useless for us to be not a team without you around, Morgana. You are good! All of us have things, but you have a very special gift. Isn't that right, Ryuji?

Futaba: What a douche...

Ann hits Ryuji on the head.

Ann: Seriously?!

Ryuji: What...? I do care, you know how I talk.

Morgana: And you don't think I'm a useless cat? Not tricks? Lying? Or anything? You like me for who I am like this even though I am 100% human?

Keiko: I would poke my eyes out with needles if we were lying to you, Morgana. In fact...

They see where this is going...

Morgana: Oh, I see...Good thinking, Madame Keiko. To prove us wrong, let us play tag from here and the real world. Catch me, and I might think about coming back. Now...Tag, you're all it! Beauty Thief!

As Haru gets into Morgana to go into car mode, he takes off for the others have to play a game with him now.

Keiko: (Here we go...) Everyone, into formation! After Morgana for a game of tag begins!

Yusuke: Excuse me...?

Keiko: Ah...Just follow my lead!

They chase after Morgana throughout parts of Mementos to not go down too far down for today.

Ryuji: Hey, it wasn't my fault this time...

Makoto, Futaba, and Ann: Shut up and start running! 

Ryuji: OK! OK I heard ya the first time, goddammit!

Here we go then...From Morgana driving off fast for Futaba to locate him, as Ryuji tries to shock the grounds to slow Morgana down...and Ann to have the fire walls up to going anywhere else. However, Morgana can jump up a bit to go through the flames and keep on driving.

Morgana: Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me!

Not bad...Trying to freeze the roads next for Yusuke to do, it was slippery ride to use the breaks on, and Makoto to follow them with her Johanna.

Makoto: If it's a race you want, then it's a race you'll get!

The race still continues to both be evenly match of speeding things up for Futaba to locate where they were going to next, for Arsene gives Keiko a lift to be flying and lands on top of Morgana's back to have trouble shaking her off. Soon enough, he stops for both Morgana and Haru were surrounded by the Phantom Thieves to win the game of tag.

Keiko: Now tag...you're it, Morgana. We win.

Looks like they've lost to give their all, for Haru to leave Mementos a lone first for she fear something that Morgana knows of first than the others do.

Haru: You're good, then what am I as a Phantom Thief...? Please excuse me...

She didn't look happy, rather Keiko sense Haru's feeling really sad...This wasn't good at all.

Morgana: Wait, Madame Keiko...I need to make sure Haru's okay. Time out for a bit! We'll talk more later, I promise!

Huh? He wants to check on Haru? Morgana turns back into a car to follow his friend for the others were all left confused.

Keiko: Ah, guys...We should leave Mementos and follow them back in the real world.

Ann: Are you sure?

Keiko: Trust me. (Morgana, at least let us help you with Haru. Afterwards, we won't bother you until you decided to come back. I promise.)

Arriving back to the real world for Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Futaba look for Morgana to be somewhere with Haru on the streets of town to soon turn dark in the evenings now. For Morgana to think this over a bit more on his own...

Morgana: Haru?

Haru: I'm okay, I just something in my eye is all...Mona-Chan, what about the others?

Morgana: What about them...? I wanted to see how you were holding up. There's no reason to worry about me.

Just then, the two hear a voice for Haru to know of a man name Sugimura who was looking for her to be the man Okumura wants his own daughter to marry and save his company business. This guy's her fiance?

Sugimura: You made me look everywhere for you...

Not good for Haru to try moving slowly away from this man.

Haru: Sugimura...!

Morgana: Sugimura?

Sugimura: Where were you doing somewhere without any reception? Out late with guys – That's it, isn't it?

Haru: I would never do such a thing...!

She was telling the truth for Haru would never be that type of rich girl. Then Sugimura grabs Haru by the arm.

Sugimura: C'mon, let's have some fun too, will ya? Can't you do that for me?

Haru: Ow...! Not like this...I want us to know each other, not to get married so soon!

Seeing all of this might go bad, Morgana steps in to stop this mess.

Morgana: Haru! You little – Let go of Haru!

He bites Sugimura on his leg to really hurt.

Sugimura: What the – Goddamn cat!

But he throws Morgana to the wall to get hurt of the horrors for Haru and Keiko to see this.

Keiko: Hey...Hey! (This looks bad!)

Haru: Mona-Chan!

She fears Morgana to be really hurt.

Morgana: Dammit...I really am...useless at this rate...Someone...Anyone...Is anybody out there...?!

This was really bad for Sugimura make things worse on poor Morgana.

Sugimura: Will you shut up, you stupid cat?!

As Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Futaba try to find their leader on the streets...

Ryuji: Damn that Morgana...Why don't he make up his mind already!

Soon, they see Keiko running up to Morgana's voice pleading for help to hear and see the trouble.

Morgana: Some...body...?

Futaba: Was that...Mona's voice?

Seems like they all heard it.

Ann: Hey, over there where Keiko went to! That doesn't seem right to me...!

As the five rush on over at the scene a bit down further to run to the place quickly, Keiko steps in to help out the two.

Keiko: Stop it! Can't you see this poor creature has enough to save this girl from your abusive?!

Haru: Keiko-Chan?

Morgana: Madame Keiko...?

Sugimura grabs hold of Haru's arm again.

Haru: Please...let go...!

Keiko: I said stop it-!

Sugimura: Stay out of this, you bitch!

Pushing Keiko hard to the ground to land on her arm to really hurt badly to fall down the wrong way on it to be in pain, but it didn't break. For Haru to see someone getting hurt, the others arrived to help out.

Makoto: Okumura-san!

Ryuji: Keiko! 

This looks really bad as Futaba helps out the injured Morgana.

Futaba: Mona!

Ryuji: The hell are you doing with our friends?!

Haru was saved to try helping out Keiko next, as Sugimura makes something up to be lying about it, he wasn't like this at all from before.

Sugimura: Sorry about the disturbance. It just a...lover's quarrel with my fiance. And her friend here trip to not watch where she was going to hit her cat by accident for me to not see it until now. How awful.

Keiko: No, you liar...!

They know for a fact it was not true on what was really going on.

Ann: Fiance? What? But she's clearly fighting you!

He gets mad now...

Sugimura: How dare you make a fool out of me. I'll be telling your father about this too...I won't forget your faces.

Just then, Akechi steps in to see Keiko was hurt badly.

Akechi: Princess...?

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...

This gets him going in rage for his powers to keep on growing of Keiko was hurt with Morgana and something to do with Haru that he heard so much about and the man she was force to married, for he was behind this scene.

Akechi: Princess!

Sugimura: Can I help you...?

Akechi: You...BASTARD! 

Punching him hard to the ground, that was a big hit allowing Yusuke and Ryuji to help out Keiko next.

Yusuke: We go you, Ms. Keiko.

Ryuji: I'm kinda happy Akechi's on our side.

Now this guy was really mad.

Sugimura: What the hell?!

Akechi: ...So you're the man who's marrying Haru Okumura, of her father's in the big business of the Okumura Foods, Sugimura of the politicians I take it as you're the only son...? You can judge me for being a detective who knows a lot, you can sue me, and you can take it in court. But hurting animals, your own fiance, and injuring my Keiko...That's unforgivable! I won't forget this...! Leave this place before I call the police. If Haru's father have anything to say to her, then say it to me first. Any friend of Keiko's, a friend of mine too.

Damn, he can a bit scary to be serious for standing up for what's right and for someone he loves a lot.

Sugimura: Fine, I will, Mr. Akechi ace detective sir...! Stupid! One way or another, Haru will do everything I say. I'm not done here.

He finally leaves for Ann checks on Haru next on how she was doing, to look sad to know Sugimura a lot to care, but not this way.

Ann: Are you OK?

Haru: I'm fine, but Mona-Chan-

He gets back up to withstand the pain of his.

Morgana: This is nothing...Madame Keiko...

She was fine to have hurt her arm to her shoulder badly.

Keiko: He shove me a bit too hard... 

Akechi: I got you...We should take you to the hospital...

Keiko: No, Akechi-Cun...! Mr. Sakura will know and then he'll think I've done something bad, he'll kick me out.

She was scared to get caught on something that Keiko was trying to do the right thing, but it wasn't her fault.

Akechi: Don't be, it's just a check up. I'll carry you there. And the others...

Makoto: We got them. We'll come with you. And Okumura-san, was that person really your fiance?

Seems like it at a young age.

Futaba: Whoa, so you're engaged then?!

Keiko: To someone like him..? (Wait, Haru does love him, but that's not the real man she knows of right now.) You love the real him, correct?

A Shadow must be taking control over Sugimura to be Okumura's doing, by force.

Ann: That didn't seem like an ordinary fight though...Shouldn't you talk to your parents about it?

Haru would if it wasn't a big problem there...

Haru: ...I think it'd be useless. I'll just be told to beg for his forgiveness, even if it means groveling on the ground...

It makes her cry for Keiko to feel her pain as Akechi whispers something to Keiko.

Akechi: Keiko, I think there's a reason why the Phantom Thieves are going after her father, it's because of this girl. I did some research for Junko to help me out on. If this is true, they're good to help the weak ones like Haru.

More on that later...

Yusuke: ...It seems she has her reasons.

Morgana: I'll, um...apologize about what happened earlier. So...Would you, Madame Keiko, let Haru rest for a while?

With Morgana saying this to feel very weak, she'll allow it.

Keiko: It's fine, Morgana.

Ryuji: Of course, we'll take her back to Keiko's place. But first to the hospital.

It was already covered with Akechi helping them out.

Akechi: I'll pay for Keiko's conditions, and what to say to Boss...I'll think of something. I won't let Keiko's little mistakes get her into anymore trouble as it already has.

Keiko: Thank you, Akechi-Cun. But Haru-!

Akechi: You can help out your friend, I understand. I'll keep her fiance a bit busy and her father under control. I have...ways to make anything happen.

For this young detective to do or don't care what they were doing with Haru, he knows Keiko and her friends are all good people.

Morgana: ...Thanks.

As Morgana leaves Haru for Futaba to carry him, and Makoto and Ann to help her out, as Yusuke, Ryuji, and Akechi aid Keiko to the hospital for her arm was find to get patched up from the bad bruise for Keiko's boyfriend had a plan to talk to Sojiro about her hit to the arm and shoulder for Keiko was pulling Haru aside and away from Sugimura until he shoved her down hard to land the wrong way, but it's good that she was going to be fine. As the others bring Haru back to get some sleep and finally Morgana to be back on the team again and home, there was a lot to talk about next. Well, one little thing at a time beside now – The Phantom Thieves with Akechi's help, Jackie, and Witch are going to change Okumura's heart for sure...But that's not all, within Haru's bag, she was holding something blue and shining which Witch felt on what she was looking for, the fifth of the Blue Brightful Gem? She has it? But how...?


	77. Haru Okumura – Noir

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 77 - Haru Okumura – Noir

Damn...What a mess tonight to all go down and so on, huh? Well, all was good for Makoto, Ann, Yusuke, Futaba, and even Morgana to say how sorry they were to listen to reasons for now on for doing their job as Phantom Thieves, for they all hang out after Keiko gets treated a bit at the hospital, she was going to be just fine. As for the whole fight thing and Haru sleeping on the sofa in her room, it was all going to be okay now to have another member of the team.

Morgana: I'm glad you all think I am useful.

Makoto: Of course we do, Morgana.

Futaba: Never a team without you around.

Yusuke: You can do so much and be our navigator at times.

Ann: Please come back...And Ryuji would like to say something to you. Go ahead, Ryuji, like we practice...!

Ryuji's girlfriend makes him say it to Morgana.

Ryuji: Hey, I'm...Ah...

Ann: Louder please...

Pinching Ryuji's cheeks by Ann's doing, he finally says it.

Ryuji: Ouch! OK! Morgana, I'm sorry and you're not useless, also...I'm a dumbass. I love Ann, and she loves me for all of us even her to still care about you. There! I said it!

Finally he did, this allow for Morgana to smile a little to shake on it with Ryuji.

Morgana: Apologize accepted, Ryuji, shake. And no, this is not a cat trick I'm doing.

And they do to finally have Morgana/Mona back on the Phantom Thieves team once again.

Ryuji: I know, just shut up and shake. Welcome back.

There, all was set to have everything back to normal. While they talk a bit to make up for their little mistakes from before, back downstairs of the cafe for Akechi to explain to Sojiro to defend Keiko on what happened to her and why Haru was sleeping upstairs in her bedroom.

Sojiro: This better be good...

Keiko: I know, Mr. Sakura, I got a lot to explain because without Akechi's help-!

He then steps in to say the rest to Sojiro.

Akechi: Here's what happened, Boss. So, I got a report of Haru Okumura to be walking down the streets along with her fiance to be force to marry, they get into a fight for me to see this to have a word with Sugimura. I was about to meet with Keiko to see this girl who goes to the same school as her; to warn me of the danger to try to help out...But she really slip on a pot hole to hurt and land on her arm very painfully. They should really fix those by the way. Haru sees Keiko hurt for the two of us work together to take her to the hospital to check on any injuries to be not as bad, as for Haru's fiance for me to stop the fight in time to have a few words with the man in person and her father some other time would have to wait some other day. I got it all taken care of with the two gentlemen and not to have any problems with Haru at all. And then seeing her friends checking on Keiko after finding her pet cat on which Haru took care of for the past few days, and here we are.

Not a bad story to tell him about, huh? And from there, Sojiro believes in it to see that Keiko wasn't in trouble.

Sojiro: Pot holes. Damn those things...! I almost broke my ankle because of those lying on the streets. Keiko, I'm glad you're not beaten up or got into a fight. Not that you would do it without a good reason to. Can you move your arm around?

Keiko: I'll be fine other than keeping the patch on for the next few days to heal up (Thank you, Akechi, you really came through for me.)

The two hold hands for Akechi had to go out for a bit to come back for his true love later.

Akechi: I better file in a report back the police station right away. Princess, you go hang out with your friends to check on your cat and Haru. I'll be back tonight...To cuddle and then do some fun time the next night I come over.

Ooo...sounds like a plan there for Keiko will be waiting for Akechi to hug, kiss, and will be together again in a bit.

Keiko: Okay, Akechi-Cun. I'll wait for you and thanks again.

Akechi: Anytime. And no worries, they'll stop Okumura somehow.

He gave Keiko a good sign for him and the Phantom Thieves to put a stop it all somehow for Haru's sake against her own father. Akechi will be right back for Keiko, as she goes upstairs next to join with the others.

Keiko: Hey, you guys. Mr. Sakura is fine thanks to Akechi-Cun's help...

Morgana: Good to know, Madame Keiko!

With them hugging it out to have Morgana back and to make Keiko happy, everyone else in the room were all happy for Keiko, and soon enough Haru finally wakes up from her peaceful nap to now feel a bit better.

Makoto: She's waking up...

Everyone wanted to make sure how Haru was doing now, all good from the looks of it.

Haru: I'm sorry...I fell asleep...

Keiko: No worries, Haru.

Makoto: Did you get enough rest?

Seems like Haru did for it to just happen. For Morgana to still feel let out thinking he couldn't do anything, for Haru and the others to see him.

Haru: Mona-Chan...?

Morgana: ….Anyway, it's just as I told you a moment ago. Why I left is because I couldn't have you guys risk your lives anymore for someone useless like me, but I was wrong. Still, I think doing this alone was wrong, but together...We can win. To be frank, there's no assurance that I'll turn back into a human either...

I take it that Keiko was already aware of this and Haru for him to tell her about it too.

Keiko: Morgana...

Morgana: I realize that now...I was just scared, but knowing I was worried about your safeties is all for me to put my life on the line.

This only had Yusuke laughing in a good way.

Yusuke: Who said we're acting as Phantom Thieves for your sake? I'm doing it to expand my own horizons.

From there, Haru holds Morgana to have him stop hiding things about feeling like if he was human or not.

Haru: You should stop lying. Do you remember what you said to me when I found you collapsed in the Metaverse? That you're a Phantom Thief. That you're going to get stronger and have the others acknowledge you. You love being here, don't you?

Morgana: Ah...Hey! What about it?!

Acting all tough again to hide Morgana's real feelings from the others.

Haru: I was lying to myself too, but when I formed a contract with my Persona...I understood it all. Doing this because my father is doing something horrible...was nothing but a superficial reason. The truth is, I-

Not to marry Sugimura at all, not like the way he is right now. It's too soon.

Ann: Don't want to get married, right?

Haru: There's some good in Sugimura, but he's not right to try to change him too. And I don't want to marry him so soon. I thought that since an adult with responsibilities made the decision, it couldn't be wrong. I was such a fool, tied down by vague notions and stayed quiet as my marriage partner was chosen...Saving Sugimura to date him is fine, take things very slow. But not this way...! My Father may thing so, but I won't tolerate this anymore. I can't stand that creep of a father of mine!

Wow, so Haru is kind, strong, clumsy, but a good person.

Keiko: Yeah! You do and tell your father what you want to do in your life, Haru. (I like her already.)

Haru: Thanks...Phew...That's how I truly feel.

Just then, Haru looks at Morgana out of the blue.

Morgana: Wh-Why're you looking at me all of sudden?

Haru: Mona-Chan, why is it that you always talked about becoming human again?

A lot to learn from why Morgana thinks and wants to become a human with many good reasons why...

Morgana: That's...At first, I can only thought of this team as a temporarily dwelling until I regained my memories. But I wasn't making any progress on finding out what I am or why I was born...

So that's why...

Ann: Morgana...

Morgana: I wanted a reason of my own-a reason to stay with the Phantom Thieves. I don't have anyone I want to save or get revenge on. Someone like me has a feeling from running away to not wanting to stay here, but I feel like I do now. That's why...the team...to me is...

He had trouble saying to the others.

Ann: Come on, say it! You can do it!

With all of Morgana's heart and soul, he says it out loud to let the others hear him finally admit it all. For deep down, he does care.

Morgana: It's the only place I can belong! I wanna stay here forever!

Now that's all they wanted to hear from Morgana to finally say it.

Keiko: And you're always welcome here with me, Morgana. See? That wasn't so bad now was it?

Yusuke: That was refreshingly honest.

All of the Phantom Thief members and Haru were all happy to hear Morgana say everything.

Ryuji: Jackie told us the message for you to come back to us later, thank Futaba on that part. I mean seriously...You shoulda said so from the start! Geez!

Morgana: Either way, let's all be careful for now on. If you stick with me, there's no telling what kind of trouble will come up! You all better be sure about this!

I think they get the whole point already...

Ann: It's a little late for all that, don't you think? Of course we want to stay with you too.

Clearing his throat, Morgana tries to say something else to everyone next.

Morgana: Uhh, so...well...Again, I'm sorry for worrying you guys. This is where I belong! My mind's all set! I'll make sure to work hard to pay my dues. It's too late to cancel our deal, got it?

Keiko: Then let's do this job together!

All set to know this - Morgana has come back again.

Morgana: We're re-forming our give-and-take deal.

Keiko: Welcome back, Morgana. (I feel like my bond with Morgana is growing more and more. Not acting like a house cat, but as our greatest team mate and a friend to all of us.)

All was good for love and friendship for Morgana to not give up on what he does best for the team and such, it was a big step in still being the Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts.

Ann: Well, in the end, wouldn't you say that your encounter with us was destiny?

From Morgana as a prisoner back in Suguru's Palace and for Keiko and Ryuji freed him to make a deal and such, it's been a while since then to grow more and more. So much so how with Ann and everyone else came around made the team.

Morgana: That's right... "Encounter"...

Hmm...What Morgana said brought something up to him.

Futaba: Huh?

But more to talk about other things to deal with Okumura tomorrow, for everyone news to get back home right away.

Ryuji: Oh crap! The last train's comin' up!

Yusuke: I must go as well.

Makoto: Let's continue this another time.

As everyone was about to go home, Haru had something to say...

Haru: I...

But Futaba, Keiko, and Morgana will help her out.

Futaba: Stay at our place. I'll arrange it.

Then it settles. As Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto leave...Futaba helps out Haru to make herself at home for tonight with Keiko and Morgana helping their new friend/teammate out.

Ann: See you all tomorrow!

Keiko: Good night, everyone! Safe trip back home and thanks for helping me out too! (I have such great friends and teammates.)

I guess everyone needs to get some sleep now.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, I'm gonna sleep. I'm exhausted. Man, This place is a drab as always...

Keiko: But it's home, right...?

Nice to have Morgana to be sleeping well in his own cat bed to be enough room for him, huh? As Haru finds a good place to sleep at Futaba and Sojiro's home, Akechi comes back to sleep over again for Keiko and him to make out on the bed to not stop holding each other. For her arm and shoulder to still be healing up, he was being gentle from moving and touching it.

Akechi: Princess, I'm so happy you're unharmed. You had me so worried.

Keiko: But I could've done something if I had the chance to.

Akechi: It's fine. You're lucky you just got a bruised.

Keiko: I know...And what you told me about Junko saying things on what Haru is, her father, Sugimura, and the company itself...Are you saying that's why the Phantom Thieves will be targeting him next to change his heart?

He told Keiko a lot a few minutes ago...

Akechi: She did. I owe her one...Junko said to me...

A flashback when Akechi called up Junko to ask for his help about the Okumura's to look up on and such and this was her responds, a lot of good data to get.

_Junko: Goro! Hey! This is what I gathered from my latest journalist scoop without getting run over by another car, I was careful to get some facts and strange rumors to be going around. Kunikazu Okumura's part of some guy name Masayoshi Shido's circle as a sponsor until he decided to enter the political world. One of his first steps in gaining a foothold in politics is arranging a marriage between Haru and Sugimura despite his abusive nature, who is from a politically-influential family. But get this...This guy was never like this before until the beginning of this year, something bad must've change this guy. What a dick he is. Also...Rumor's going around about Shido discovers about this mess of people protesting for not working hard to not getting paid, he's starting to see Okumura as a threat to do whatever it takes to win against this guy before the election. Murdering Okumura...? Now that's scary._

And that was it, end of flashback for something from Junko's words got to Akechi to bug him a little.

Akechi: It's so weird...

Keiko: What is?

Akechi: Nothing...Just how two people working with two goals in mind, with another going up big for this Okumura only cares about his family business to live by. I can't tell if it's sad or just plain selfish.

True, it's hard to say what's what.

Keiko: Yeah, I guess you're right.

The two continued to make out.

Akechi: Either way, I won't let your friend get hurt. Leave Haru's father and her so call fiance to me tomorrow. And I'll make sure they don't hurt you again, Keiko. I love you so much, my Princess.

Keiko: And I love you too, Akechi-Cun...I hope one day, I'll have a enough money to live on my own somewhere.

She's been telling her boyfriend all about it lately.

Akechi: You're really going to make it happen, aren't you? In that case...Maybe I can move in with you...?

Keiko: You would...? (He's not joking!)

Akechi: If we can stay together, then I would love to so I won't live alone.

The two hugged with joy to like the idea a lot.

Keiko: I would love that so much!

Akechi: Then I guess we have a lot going on. Let's make it happen.

Keiko: OK.

A lovely night for Akechi and Keiko's love to grow so much for their future to happen a lot on what's to come later on, and now calling it a night...

Year 20xx

Day # 160 - September 9/18th – Sunday

The next day, for Haru to enjoy eating her breakfast with Morgana, Futaba, and Keiko from Sojiro was happy to see Keiko make more and more friends. As Akechi went to work to come back to his lover's arms later tonight.

Akechi: Have fun, girls.

A sweet way to say for Keiko to smile, and for Sojiro to say something to her next.

Sojiro: ...Hey.

Keiko: Yes, Mr. Sakura?

Sojiro: What's going on here...? You and that detective are getting more in love, huh? I hope Futaba or your new friend here don't butt in.

A silly joke that'll never happen there.

Keiko: Hey...

This has Sojiro laughing to then pat Keiko on the head.

Sojiro: I'm only playing. So, you found our cat and even took care of it?

Yep, Haru did so to help out Morgana when he was out.

Haru: Oh, it wasn't a bother or anything.

It was more like the other way around for all of them 'but Sojiro' to know what really happened for Morgana to help out Haru more.

Morgana: I'm the one who took care of you though.

Well, Haru was smiling to be very happy to laugh a little.

Futaba: What's up? You seem happy.

Keiko: And don't get us wrong, we like seeing you smile to be a good thing. We hope nothing else didn't happen to you, Haru.

Haru: It's been a while since I've had a meal with so many people.

If Haru's happy to make some good friends to become part of the Phantom Thieves, then it was good for Keiko and the others to help her out by changing her father's heart.

Sojiro: Make sure you get home today before it gets late, OK? I'm sure your parents are worried.

As Sojiro was working some more at the bar part of the cafe, this allow for Keiko, Morgana, Futaba, and Haru to talk a bit more privately to one another.

Keiko: Are you sure you want to, Haru? (Makes me worried on what her fiance and Okumura might do to her. Or worse, to my friends...)

Futaba: Big Sis's right you know. It's fine if you don't wanna go home either, you know.

But something tells me that Haru was stronger than she looks to hang in there until the stealing Treasure part of Okumura happens.

Haru: No, I'll go home. Detective Akechi told me both my Father or Sugimura won't do anything to me or you guys if they both don't want to get arrested. Keiko, you're dating with a guy like him...? Aw, you two make a perfect couple.

This makes Keiko blush a lot...

Keiko: It just happened by luck for us...I love Akechi-Cun a lot...

Haru: Love is a wonderful thing...So if my father suspects something, it'll be more difficult to change his heart, wouldn't it? I'll contact you guys again so – Oh right! Can we exchange contact info?

Another members to join the text message group for Haru to do with Keiko, Futaba, and a few others.

Futaba: Done and done!

Haru: Also, I wanted to show you guys this...

And out of Haru's bag, she shows Futaba, Keiko, and Morgana were the first ones to see her taking from her father Okumura being the fifth of Blue Brightful Gem. So she does have it.

Morgana: A Brightful Gem!

Keiko: But how, Haru...? (It's good she has taken it, but how...?) Please tell us how you got a whole of the gem from your dad?

A lot to explain here.

Haru: I saw this at the a museum once with my father, then there was a robbery for him to have his co-workers to steal it to become employee of the month, but they all went to jail for him to get away with it. So I took it from him to know it was important, my father thinks the other people who work for him to do what he can to get it back secretly. He won't know that I've taken it because he needs me to keep his company alive.

Clever girl to pull that type of move off to be a very risky move, this can belong to them now to give to Witch later.

Futaba: Then may we please have it...?

Haru: Wait. I need to hold on to it, sorry but not yet. Not until my father's heart is changed. It's not that I don't trust you guys, quite the opposite. I want to keep it with me or he'll know and those who work for him, please. I'll keep it safe until it's all over so you have my word, we'll tell the others about it too. Is it a deal?

Sounds like it, Haru will hold on to the gem to tell Witch about to give it to her once Okumura's beaten for all of them to agree with.

Keiko: (I guess Haru wants to be useful on her own, by proving her loyalty to keep something safe for us. The fifth Brightful Gem.) Got it, Haru, until then.

Haru: Thank you.

What a brave girl Haru is to the team.

Morgana: I guess we can trust in Haru to hold the gem for us. Will you be OK on your own? If you need, I can go with you.

But I think Haru will be just fine to be smiling for Morgana and the two girls.

Haru: You belong here, don't you, Mona-chan?

Morgana: W-Well, yeah...

I think Haru's going to be fine with Okumura her father and Sugimura, as she returns back home 'and thanks to Akechi talking to the two men to not cause trouble on her and her friends', I think it'll all work out on the big parts. Good...That only leaves them to change his heart soon enough for Haru to still play along for just a bit longer and hiding the gem very carefully. Nice going there, Akechi, he came through once again.

Okumura: The matter's been settled. You'll be welcomed into his household.

Oh, boy...Maybe for going out but not for getting married so soon.

Haru: ...Excuse me?

Okumura: You won't officially be registered yet, but isn't that how things are with young people these days? Go prove your sincerity to him. You can do that, can't you?

This was too much for Haru to handle.

Haru: So, I'm not even allow where I can live in, am I...?

Okumura: Not only do you come home late, you've even stayed out overnight without permission…I thought I had been clear about the friends you choose.

Haru: Father, they're not like-

Okumura: I have my hands full right now with the company. Don't cause any more trouble for me.

Haru: But father-!

Okumura: Well, I talked to the young detective...He explained how helpful you were with him to aid this girl who's a very good costumer supporter of the Big Bang Burger, correct?

So that's what Akechi had to say.

Haru: She did...? Oh! Yes, she did.

Her father then gets a call to answer.

Okumura: I'll let last night slide for now. Now, Haru, I have my hands full on other things right now with the company. So try not to cause anymore trouble for me.

Haru: Yes...

Soon he gets another call to answer.

Okumura: Hello? Yes, it's fine. Go on.

While Okumura was talking to someone in the other room, Haru calls up someone.

Haru: Hello...? ...I need to discuss something with everyone. Can we all meet...?

She calls up Keiko to do so to all meet up again later at her room once again later tonight, with more people talk about the Phantom Thieves all night long down town. As Keiko has Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Morgana to see Keiko and Haru again to talk about something on what went wrong from bad to worse with Okumura; off the hook from some of the issue for Akechi to help out on, but not for next time. As Haru tells the others the bad news, things aren't going so good for her own father to be doing to his own daughter.

Ann: That's horrible...It's that same fiance guy, right? You know what's going to happen...

Keiko: Hey now, Haru loves Sugimura...He changed, remember? We need to change his heart by Okumura's doing.

Yep, Haru wants a normal relationship, not the whole marriage thing at all for a Shadow to mess with his cognition which took over him to change in a bad way.

Haru: Yep, we change his heart for me to love him only and stop my father by changing his will means a lot to me.

Morgana: Love is a beautiful and strong thing to aid others from deep down. Based on what Haru just told us, she'll be taken to his house on October 11th...Not the right Sugimura for Haru to end up with. That means our deadline is the 10th.

Right around October then, they have to hurry to change Sugimura's heart first and then go after Okumura and his Treasure to steal. For Haru wants her father to change to have him go to prison after this is all over and done with.

Yusuke: But if we trigger a change of heart in your father, he'll definitely be taken by the police. The label of a "criminal's daughter" will forever stick with you. Your current living station may change as well.

But she was aware of the changes to happen once the Phantom Thieves pull this whole thing off.

Haru: If I accept a happiness based on the misfortune of others, I'll be no better than my father. And to be honest...I've actually left a request on the Phantom Aficionado Website before.

That she has to be aware of the whole thing...

Ann: And from the gem you have...

Makoto: With a good reason why you're holding on to it...

Ryuji: Damn, Haru, you're good!

Morgana: Yeah, she's our insurance of the whole thing. She did so around the time we were mulling over who to target next.

And because of it didn't happen for them to not know anything about it. An accident there for them of them to not see this until now.

Haru: But...the Phantom Thieves didn't make a move...That's when I met Mona-chan. I thought it was fate. I made my decision then. If the Phantom Thieves wouldn't ace, I'd do it myself...But it's okay now, I know it was no one's fault.

Futaba: I'm glad you told us, so yeah...Sorry.

True, it just happened.

Yusuke: The mental shutdowns, the two Shadow enemies, Jackie aiding Witch and her Persona Mochizuki, gathering all seven gems to create a pearl, finding the Man in the Black Mask, Treasure, and finally, the change of heart...Our interests have come together.

Makoto: Would you cooperate with us now?

She was fine now to see the kindness of doing their jobs, and a good thing Haru's not the mask person behind the killings of the mental shutdowns at all.

Haru: Of course. I should be the one cordially asking to be allowed on the team.

Morgana: From here on, we may be going up against the culprit behind the mental shutdowns occurrences. This will be different from our training in Mementos. You better brace yourselves. Madame Keiko, your arm.

All taken care of since Tae gave her some medicine for it to stop the pain and keep patch up for a bit.

Keiko: This won't be a bother to me, Morgana, I can move it around and still fight.

And hearing Morgana telling them the whole thing, they were all ready for anything. Good times, huh?

Ryuji: You're suddenly lecturin' us?

Morgana: You're too naive! Haru's barely a hair better than an amateur. She's awakened to her powers, but it's weak...Even her Persona's lacking a solid form at the moment.

Oh right...Haru just awaken to hers a bit too soon for it to grow a bit while training a bit. So, it might be a while.

Futaba: Weak? Really?

Keiko: So that's why I didn't sense a Persona from you yet, Haru. (We have to train her while sneaking around Okumura's Palace.)

It's the only way for hers to awaken fully somehow.

Morgana: She can transform at the very least, but to be frank, she may slow us down. A lot.

It's not Haru's fault, it just happened too soon and by luck to not take full accept yet, so they all understand.

Haru: I'm sorry for causing such trouble...

Ryuji: Nah, don't worry about it. It's actually convenient for us to target that CEO. Check out this news blog.

A lot to show on the phones to see the latest updates...

Makoto: There's a lot of negative comments in regard to the Phantom Thieves. "The names of obvious criminals have come up, so why haven't the Phantom Thieves acted yet?!"

Futaba: The way they're getting heated is on a different level.

Lots to have to change the hearts of 'with good reasons' and the mystery to solve of the people's mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns.

Morgana: Don't forget about the intel on the mental shutdown cases, all right?

Ryuji: Of course! We'll get 'em both!

Keiko: That we will.

Now remember the dateline, everyone, and to get to work on the whole two changes of hearts of two people right away.

Morgana: October...uhh, 10th, was it? We're gonna change Okumura's heart by then! Treating poor Haru like she's nothing like her father...I can't forgive them! It's our duty as Phantom Thieves to fix all of it.

Keiko: And we will, Morgana, let's pick this one up later on.

And they will do just that for everyone else to go back home afterwards and Keiko to get a nice sexy type of massage of Akechi to help her out to relax and cuddle throughout the rest of the night.

Akechi: Feels good, doesn't it?

Keiko: It does, Akechi-Cun...Right there! Oh, yeah!

He does a really good job massaging people very well to make Keiko feel a whole lot better when Akechi to help out on Keiko's sore arm and shoulder side.

Akechi: I might as well tell you, Keiko, but I've been keeping an eye on the Phantom Thieves to help them out. Lucky you are a fan to bring such good luck, they're good people. But as long as I'm fighting among side the law of justice, they get it to know that I'll be the one to stop them just in case things get out of line.

Keiko: (Good news for me to hear and the others.) I'm glad, Akechi, there's a lot to be going on. Haru will be fine for more members to change her father's heart somehow.

Akechi: And her fiance. She wants love, but not an early marriage. People need to understand what others feel. It makes me sick when family members don't treat their own children right or to love them...

The way he's going through a lot.

Keiko: I know, same here. I know Haru will be fine with the Phantom Thieves helping her out.

The two hugged it out.

Akechi: When you're right, Princess, then you're always right.

To then be sleeping to call it a night, with the Phan-Site going up to 84 something percent now...

Year 20xx

Day # 161 - September 9/19th – Monday

The next day for Keiko and Morgana to finish school for them to get a few things at the flower shop and then buy a few things as Iwai's place.

Iwai: Same old, same old. And Keiko, if you still want to know about the gun thing...Give a sign when we can talk alone and I'll tell you everything.

Keiko: You got it. (I didn't forget about you, Iwai. Don't you worry.)

And from there after doing those two things so far to get equip weapons, armor, and such for the others to put on...Keiko gets a check up from Tae to make sure that the medicines were all working on her arm and shoulder to then giving Keiko something to work just as well if needed, while they were hanging around Inokashira Park.

Tae: You're going to recover in no time, Keiko, and this what I place on your arm.

Keiko: It's a like a weird micro-chip of some kind. What is it...?

Tae: I notice you dating with the Ace Detective Goro Akechi. So just in case you two get it on, this will make sure you don't get pregnant. You're welcome by the way.

It's a real thing too.

Keiko: Thanks again, Tae, I'm glad you're still a doctor. A good one at that.

Tae: Me too, Keiko, I'm glad everything's working out for me. Oh, I just need to give something to someone I'm also meeting up. Care to join me?

Keiko: OK!

With her help, Tae gives out and tells the man at the park on everything he needed.

Tae: All the data, specimens, and sample medicine...They're all there inside that case. Let me know if you need anything else.

Another friendly doctor to help out Tae after hearing so much about her medicine making skills to helping out others.

Middle-aged Man: Based on what I read in the findings summary you sent me, the results are truly amazing. We'll perform one final exam with our equipment and we'll be ready to treat Miwa-chan with it.

Enough to help out Miwa-chan and everyone else for Tae has made and Keiko to help her out so far.

Tae: ...Excellent. Then the rest is up to you.

Amazing team work for the man to see Keiko who was lending Tae a hand.

Middle-aged Man: So, this is the kid from your study, hm?

Keiko: Just helping out a friend.

Feeling shy for Tae has Keiko as her personal guinea pig. Oh, boy...

Tae: Yes, she's my little guinea pig.

Keiko: Tae... (I know she's playing with me to know we're partners, not an animal.)

Yeah, but that's Tae for you.

Middle-aged Man: You certainly walked a dangerous line, but I'm sure you implemented the strictest of safety protocols. Please put some thought into the offer we discussed, will you...? All right, I'll call you later.

A nice way to help out others from afar for this man to do the rest for Tae's sake.

Tae: Sorry about that, Keiko, it was just business meeting. He's the doctor treating Miwa-chan. He just so happened to be a year ahead of me in college. I told him everything since I was so close to perfecting the medicine.

Keiko: Another doctor to help out Miwa-chan, I'm glad to hear.

Tae: I have to thank you again, Keiko. All this is thanks to you helping me with the clinical trials.

Yep, she and the others changed Oyamada's heart in the end.

Keiko: Don't worry about it, you're the best doctor I've known in Yongen-Jaya.

Tae: OK. Then I guess I won't. From my tour of their medical facility and discussions I had with their development team...I'm confident this will be a success, and they'll complete development on schedule. The final result will be out of my hands though...if I don't accept their offer, that is.

Already getting a lot of people to go to Tae to treat them, to be a lot of work to be done. And Tae would take the offer on the other thing, but will not from the looks of it.

Keiko: Really? That's a lot.

Tae: I was...recruited. He offered me the position of head of research and development at his hospital...Which means I'll have to close my practice.

Keiko: Could you tell me more?

And so, Tae does for Keiko to hear the rest.

Tae: Sure, Keiko. I start first thing next month. Unfortunately, Takemi Clinic of Internal Medicine will be gone.

Oh! She will do it to not be the clinic of hers anymore...

Keiko: That's troublesome without you around, Tae.

Tae: Really? Because of your entrance exams? Or for me being your doctor for a year? Hehe...Just kidding, you know you can always call on me to come over to do a checkup, right? I was only kidding too.

Keiko: Huh?

Seems like it for Tae tells Keiko the real part next.

Tae: The part about being recruited is true, but I don't intend to close my practice. I kind of like being a general practitioner. I'll still work with them to develop new medicine though. Once the medicine's perfected, I'll be able to see Miwa-chan...and receive my reward: her smile.

Oh, good. Tae was going to stay and still do the job somehow.

Keiko: Good to know then.

Tae: Oh, I need to give you your reward too.

Keiko: What's that? (Me, get a reward from Tae...?)

Tae: I think of something to give my little guinea pig friend for holding up her end of the deal. You were really concerned when you thought I was going to close this officer.

Keiko: I did... (But we changed the man's heart just for you.)

All good things on good people always ends well. Then later in the afternoon to turn into late in the evenings next, Keiko and Morgana go around the park to see how Yuuki was up to...As he tells Keiko more of the Phantom Thieves' next target to do in the Mementos later on for another request to do as there are two so far, who knows that there might be more of them.

Yuuki: Hi, Amamiya!

Keiko: Hi, Yuuki. You got something for me you said in your text?

Yuuki: I sure do. I have some great info just for you! ...It's about the next target for the Phantom Thieves! This one's massive!

How massive of the target was Yuuki getting at?

Keiko: OK, I get it. Just tell me already please.

Getting up from sitting down for Yuuki was really happy to tell Keiko all about this one.

Yuuki: Heh, I know you're excited, but let me say it first. Please, Amamiya.

He gets out his cell phone to show a photo on it for Keiko to see.

Keiko: Who's this person suppose to be?

Yuuki: This is the guy. He's a handsome young actor who's been rapidly gaining popularity lately. He's great at acting, has solid conversational skills… He's even been in all sorts of commercials. If you manage to change his heart, everyone will HAVE to start paying attention to the Phantom Thieves...He's gotta be doing some shady stuff, I just know it.

Ah, and that's it? Doesn't other people like him do the same in the real world? Keiko thought so herself?

Keiko: You don't say...? (It sounds like an everyday problem.)

Yuuki: And no, I'm not saying that out of jealousy. I heard a rumor that a famous idol fell into his clutches…You need to act, on behalf of her fans!

Keiko: No offense, Yuuki, really...But rumors are wrong all the time...

She was just telling her friend the truth for some targets shouldn't be hunted down a lot.

Yuuki: No, this has gotta be what the evil underbelly of the entertainment industry really looks like...Anyway, isn't it your job to listen to the public's wishes? You have to change his heart!

OK, what's with Yuuki lately? Keiko tries to shake some sense into her friend.

Keiko: Yuuki! Pull yourself together! Sorry...

Yuuki: Sorry, Amamiya...! I mean, this would be the best publicity possible for you guys! Well? Pretty good tactic, huh? Aren't I an amazing producer? Just you wait…I'm gonna put the Phantom Thieves on the map! You'll practically be swimming in requests!

Keiko: Maybe on other ones for later, Yuuki, just calm down next time. (A good friend he is to help us out as the Phantom Thieves, but I have no clue what's gotten into him with this celebrate type of person. I sense...some type of confusion in his heart.)

Well, whatever it was for Keiko to keep her eyes on Yuuki just in case.

Yuuki: Again, really sorry, Amamiya. Oh, that's right...I'm a producer for the famous Phantom Thieves...I'm not boring…I'm not a zero…. Hey, take out your phone.

Keiko: OK...?

She does for Yuuki send something to Keiko to have a look at something.

Yuuki: I just sent you that actor's data.

Already, huh?

Keiko: Why, Yuuki? (I didn't say anything yet.)

Yuuki: Don't worry, Amamiya…This request will boost your popularity, guaranteed. After all, I'm the only reason you guys have gotten this far, right?

Keiko: Oh! Absolutely. Nice job.

Maybe he knows a little to be more careful next time, no kidding.

Yuuki: Yeah. It's all because of me. The Phantom Thieves' success is thanks to me… and the Phantom Thieves are changing the world…That means I'm the one who's responsible for those changes…That means I'm not a zero...!

Oh, from the three guys telling Yuuki he was the loser. Keiko seems to get what's wrong with him so far, and a lot more to the issue.

Keiko: You a zero?

Yuuki: Ah, anyways...Amamiya. Make sure you check the info I sent you. I'll let you know once I've found some more details...Bye. Thanks for shaking a bit to my senses, I don't know what's go into me today. Heheh...

And they will keep on doing some more for Yuuki to change a lot to make it big for the others to learn more about the Phantom Thieves to love their work so much for Keiko and Morgana to be happy to hear. And a bit more on Yuuki's odd behavior, for Keiko has to keep an eye on her friend to still do his job carefully.

Keiko: Just take care of yourself.

Hopefully Yuuki will.

Morgana: Let's go home, Madame Keiko. Let's have Mishima get some sleep.

Calling it a night and more from the Phan-Site goes up to 85 percent this time.

Year 20xx

Day # 162 - September 9/20th – Tuesday

Another day to go to school for other fans of the Phantom Thieves love their work to talk all about it at Shujin Academy for Keiko and Morgana to be happy to hear a lot more from it them. After school was all over for today, they went to Shinjuku to work with Chihaya to read on other things on good fortunes for others, and say this to her friend next.

Chihaya: A lot to happen for you'll aid this girl from parenting troubles, another one is with the man she loves to do something different than too early for marriage, another friend you'll come across to learn the sad truth about her sister, and another one like you will join your team? Sorry, but this is something that never crosses my mind until now, Keiko-Chan. Please don't get mad.

Keiko: I would never, not to you Chihaya. Thanks for telling me.

Chihaya: If you say so then.

More to come about real soon to find out when it does happen to Keiko and the others.

Keiko: (Must be on what's to come in the next Palace we're about to do, who's the other member? And what else is Witch not telling us fully yet?)

Then as Keiko keeps on helping Tae from time to time to getting a few things after trying out a few more medicines out of energy built up for one day to not fall asleep during class time at school.

Tae: Better or worse?

One was bad taste in it.

Keiko: Worse...! 

Then another one to taste much better of a fruit drink type of flavor.

Tae: Now, better or worse?

Keiko: Much better with this one.

And from walking around to eat a bit to see how popular Big Bang Burger was getting, to still be good but not with a mean boss like Okumura was to his co-workers at all.

Morgana: From one man to mess things up at a place like Big Bang Burger to be run by a cruel man like Haru's father is.

Then later at night time for Keiko and Morgana to head back to Shinjuku again to meet up with Ohya at the bar to talk more about the Phantom Thieves 'while being drunk again' for Lala to give Keiko some water only.

Lala: Here we go again...

Also, there was something on Ohya's mind to tell Keiko about before she forgets while she was drunk out of her mind 'like always'.

Ohya: Say, Amamiya, you know of the young journalist like me, Junko Sakurai, right? You know anything about her?

Keiko: We're just friends in high school. Why you ask, Ohya?

Ohya: Nothing, I just a copied photos of her to my cell on some certain people.

Keiko text message Ohya of it.

Keiko: I guess so...here.

Ohya: Thanks, Amamiya, you're awesome! I'll get back to you on this later. Heyyy...It's my number one girlfriend partner! What kinda news you got for me, Amamiya...?

Another drunk up journalist Ohya was being while drinking again.

Keiko: Ah, other than telling you about Junko, I'm good.

Ohya: Then give me something good. I'll shmack you if it's not good enough...

Keiko: And how many you drink today?

Too drunk to even count right.

Ohya: Eleven-teen...?

Keiko: That's not a number, Ohya. (Yep, she's drunk again and yet doing her job still.)

Lala: ...Hey, you sure you're OK?

What do you think, Lala? Not so much on Ohya's end.

Ohya: Whaddya mean? You worried about me, Lala-chan...? You're usually kinda-*hic*

Lala: Man...I haven't seen her drink this much in forever.

Keiko: You mean she does this when Ohya's in a bad mood or something, Lala?

Something like it for Ohya gets a bit pushy for her to still be drinking another glass.

Ohya: Whattt? I haven't been drinkin' at all! I'm totally not drunk... *hic*

Yeah, she was drinking.

Keiko: Did something bad happen to you?

Ohya: Ooooh, you're sharo, Amamiya! Truth is, um...my quota got doubled.

Keiko: Huh?

From the shocking reaction Keiko was getting, Ohya told her something bad did happen from her journal working.

Ohya: It's gonna take like...four times as much work to get that much done though. They're shacklin' me down so I won't have time for anything else...Ugh, my chief's such a shithead...

Yeah, the chief guy did something very bad from the sound of Ohya feeling too drunk.

Keiko: (This doesn't sound good at all.) He must not like you.

Drinking up again...

Ohya: Yup. That bastard prolly knows something's up. Before this, I was starting to feel like a real journalist again...The rush of investigation Kayo's case...uncovering the dark secrets hidden away by our corrupt society...But now? It's gonna be impossible to run my investigation with this quota...

Lala: That doesn't sound good.

Not at all for Ohya to look like she was in big trouble on something she was only dong for Kayo's sake.

Keiko: That does suck.

Ohya: Course it's not good! But what am I s'posed to do...? They'll fire me if I can't reach my quota! Hey, Lala-chan...if they fire me, can I live here?

Not a good idea to do at all.

Keiko: Not the best idea even if you could, Ohya, trust me.

Ohya: That still won't help my investigation though...The incident's over a year old, and the authorities aren't doing shit. *gasp* Maybe Kayo really was the true culprit...

I don't think so! The booze was going into Ohya's head badly.

Keiko: Ah...! No. No! You should trust in her more, Ohya, come on!

I think Keiko's words gets to Ohya just fine.

Ohya: That goes without saying! My bad...I guess. I mean if I don't, who will?!

Lala: Watch your temper.

Ohya: *sigh* What am I doing...? I mean, I'm the one who dragged Kayo into politics. It's my fault this ended up happening to her...Y'know, she started out in book publishing, mostly taking photos of nature and wild animals. She was a genius behind the camera though. That's why I thought she'd make the perfect partner for me...

Still feelin bad on what happened to Kayo on that day for Ohya really wants to learn the truth.

Lala: Hey, you can't blame yourself. Kayo-Chan was just as set on exposing the evils of society as you were. Isn't that right?

Keiko: What Lala just said.

Ohya: B-But if I didn't get her involved the first place...Dammit, that incident is all my fault...That's why I've gotta get to the bottom of it!

Yeah, now she's talking!

Keiko: That's the spirit, Ohya!

This has Ohya smiling...all drunk like, but she's not upset at least.

Ohya: Hell yeah, Amamiya! Y'know, it's weird ow calm I get when I'm talkin' to you. It's almost like you actually understand me, for a kid to get my job on how it's done. Oh, and...I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. The stress must have gotten to me. It's just, all the quota business is driving me crazy. I'm gonna have to put all my focus on that for now. I'll still be counting on you for Phantom Thieves stories though...as long as you're up for it.

Keiko: I am and there's no need to worry about accidentally yelling at me, Ohya, I get how you feel. And leave the story gathering of the Phantom Thieves to me. (I won't let you give up on your goal.)

No one should ever push someone aside to not lose a goal on your dream, not even Ohya to getting her job well as a journalist.

Ohya: I think I'm gonna have to ease off my investigation for a while too. I don't need any more eyes on me...But I might be able to ask some of my coworkers for help. Journalists will do anything for a scoop. Now then, I'll take any tidbits you have for me today. Hope you don't mind if I get back to drinking though. This whole conversation really sobered me up...

Keiko: I think it takes a while to do so.

That's how it works.

Ohya: Mm, it's getting late...I'll see ya later.

Calling it a night to go home now for Keiko to sleep it off with Morgana for them to go sneaking into Okumura's Spaceport Palace tomorrow once school was over to meet up with the others.

Year 20xx

Day # 163 - September 9/21th – Wednesday

Getting through another school day for Keiko once again 'as Morgana waited around for her to be done', for she was doing well 'again' in Kawa's class for today. Nicely done...And once school was done for Keiko to get some items to buy from Tae, to then coming back to Cafe Leblanc for Keiko gets everyone to meet up in her bed room for Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru were all ready to go. As Jackie will see them once they've all arrived, same with Witch, and for Akechi to get a message to aid them on his computer once he was finished with work and school for today.

Morgana: It's time we get going. To Okumura's Palace! If everyone's all set.

And they go there for them to transforming too.

Keiko: When you are fully ready to fight, Haru, you'll know when.

Haru: I will.

It's suit up time! Also, Morgana told Haru about Jackie, Witch with her Persona Mochizuki, and Akechi helping them out to gain his trust in them.

Keiko: Team, move out. Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name - Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Yusuke: Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Makoto: Suit up! Code name – Queen!

Futaba: Suit up! Code name – Oracle!

All good to go now to explore Okumura's spaceport type of Palace for them and Haru to back them up against the weaker Shadows only until her powers are fully awaken.

Haru: Good to see you again, Jackie.

This little Jack Frost type of Persona was happy to see the Phantom Thieves back together again with new members on the team.

Futaba: But where's Witch?

Keiko: She'll show up since Haru has the gem. Until she does arrive, we'll talk to her then. For now, let's start exploring this Palace.

Good idea!

Makoto: Let's check out the control room. With Okumura-san's help, we can get through other rooms without any problems this time. We'll be ready for him.

Good plan there, so off the Phantom Thieves good exploring. And when will Witch show up...? Hopefully soon enough. For Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, Makoto/Queen, Futaba/Oracle, and Haru as...Beauty Thief? I guess she'll go by that for now, they continue to move forward on. Going down the elevator for all of them to stay close and Jackie to lead them around a bit, Akechi hears the team loud and clear to also be seeing this whole thing.

Akechi: Joker, come in. Do you read me?

Keiko: (Akechi-Cun...) Yes, Detective, I read you loud and clear. Ready to see more of our work little at a time again?

Akechi: As I'll ever be. Anything you need help with, I'll be ready to lend a hand again.

It's great for Goro Akechi to see some good in the Phantom Thieves for himself, huh? As they fight some Shadows 'for them to be Robot Shadows in Okumura's Palace', to get some treasure chests to open up was looking good for the others.

Haru: I hope I can fight...

Morgana: The more you stop the weak Shadows, the stronger both you and your Persona will get. Trust me, it'll happen.

The more exploring they do, the best they don't bring up the security to go any higher to fight off more Shadows for all of it to go down, from fighting to also sneaking around was important. For Jackie to feel out other Shadows, and Akechi to tell them on where they should go to next...

Akechi: I can't tell without a map on where the other place goes, but I can tell you how to avoid other Shadows to not see you. Go around them from behind, try to crawl from them not to be seen from above, and if there are some to be weak, take them down. The more you do it, the better the security levels will be lower to becoming stronger.

Seems to be the right moves to make so far to keep on going, for smart moves is always a very smart to do without getting caught.

Futaba: Hey, you're good like I am.

Akechi: I have other ways to study these types of things, Oracle, wasn't it?

Futaba: That's my name, don't wear it out.

Making into the other room to see a hologram of some weird disc thingy to be seen like the food screens all over the place.

Ryuji: What is this thing, a Frisbee?

Keiko: It's more like a UFO to me.

Futaba: Combined with a burger shape type of look. I mean this is Big Bang Burger thing Palace of Okumura's after all.

So, for Keiko and Futaba to get one thing right about it and Akechi to look at the rest for this is not what Jackie should try not to eat it.

Akechi: Okumura is the owner of the Okumura Foods and company of the Big Bang Burger itself to be some type of spaceport style of headquarters for him to see this work to look like through his eyes, so much...

Makoto: I guess we'll learn a lot more while we move a bit further.

Then getting near the door part to get it to open not by force or using your powers, but with Haru's help...

Haru: Leave this part to me.

With her standing there to allow for it to open up since she was Okumura's daughter to work for those two only.

Keiko: Oh, it's a scanner door to ID someone's body and face. (Now I see how it works from the last time.)

Futaba: Haha! Family to the Okumura's got it to open for us, so that's how it's done.

And inside the next room they go for Akechi to watch the rest and to hear what's going on for the eight Phantom Thieves and Jackie were getting somewhere. As Haru looked all good to go and to hopefully fight among the other Phantom Thieves' side soon enough.

Ryuji: By the way, Beauty Thief. You seemed real fired up back when we first met. Was that an act Mona put you up to? Y'know...the beauty thing?

Giving her some credit, it was hard to tell for everyone else but those two.

Haru: That was...um...I was trying to be the heroine of justice.

Keiko: Just keep at it, Haru, you'll get better at it somehow. (No use blaming on someone who is trying really hard.)

It was Haru's first to try out something was all.

Ryuji: Uh...Is that a joke?

Ann: You moron!

Yeah, Haru's trying for Ann to say so to her boyfriend at it. Come on, Ryuji. For Haru has her reasons...

Haru: Ever since I was young, people around me have never seen me for who I really am. They would be kind to me just to please my father, and would get money and presents in exchange. Adults, teachers, even friends...It seemed like everyone smiled at me for their own personal gain.

Sad, huh? For she didn't have real friends before, but now Haru does to be a Phantom Thief now.

Makoto: That's why you kept the details of your family a secret at school...

Haru: But the female superheroes I used to see on TV was so great! They always fought for others, not themselves...and they were always happy.

We know what she's mentioning about.

Keiko: You mean like Sailor Moon? Oh, I love that show so much!

Yep, that type of Anime.

Haru: Such a good female superhero show it is! I'm glad you like it too, Keiko-Chan. I wanted to be just like that! Even though I knew it was a fantasy...I still looked up to them.

Ryuji: Everyone goes wild over heroes at some point. It's fine havin' someone like that on your side, right, Joker.

That's so true. Real or not, it brings so much for to everyone else. All of this made Jackie to act like it boxing fighter to move around a lot.

Keiko: Of course. Who doesn't love some made up heroes to be just like them? But only real and better.

Just then, Akechi warns the others of the danger to be coming.

Akechi: Joker, you have two enemies heading your way. One's a Shadow, and the other is Okumura himself.

**Okumura Shadow: What are you doing here?!**

Appears at the other eight and Jackie was Okumura Shadow to stop any intruder who enters in his Palace to not leave here alive. Also, I just wanted to say this, him in a space suit looks like an evil Buzz Lighter from Toy Story, doesn't it? Ha!

Haru: Huh? Huh?!

Keiko: It's Okumura's Shadow!

This was really bad here...

Ann: It is?! This is insane on so many level...!

It appears Okumura Shadow seems to know that Beauty Thief is his daughter Haru.

**Okumura Shadow: I thought I told you not to associate with vulgar people! **

And by the man's side was Sugimura Shadow too for he needed to be saved right away...

Akechi: It's Sugimura's Shadow!

Ryuji: That bastard...! How dare he use someone to force to marry for one girl, to be force to change like a dick.

This was really bad...

Haru: Him...?! Did her come into the Palace too?!

I take it Haru doesn't know this part to come to shock to her, for Morgana explains the rest.

Morgana: No! He might look the same, but that isn't the real person. It's his Shadow self which got changed by your father's doing. Along with our other two enemies...Queen Lilith and Fallen One. Remember what I explained to you earlier?

Haru: You mean about the cognition thing...?

She does for Okumura Shadow will become a big hit of the company to make his daughter do everything else more and more, if nothing's done about this.

**Okumura Shadow: What are you mumbling about? **

Making Haru mad, she walks up to her Shadow parts of her father to say it now while she still had the courage to release it all.

Haru: Do you recall what I said before? That I would do my best for you? This is what my answer to that!

This only made Okumura Shadow see his top ranking thieves to go against him not to make him laugh about it.

**Okumura Shadow: Are those...the rumored Phantom Thieves? ...I see! You're handing them over to me as a plea for forgiveness! "Overcome failure at any cost, even if it means betraying others"...You truly embody the Okumura motto! Very well. Join me! **

So mess up for Akechi to sense something out to let out his anger on the man to say these awful things to his own daughter.

Akechi: That's not true! Your daughter will never betray them! You say things like you're a team, but she needs to do things her way, not by force!

Keiko: (Akechi-Cun...!) You don't get it, do you?

Yeah, this guy is out of his mind!

Haru: Why do you only ever think about gains and losses?! That's why the company has a bad reputation...All because you treat people like they're tools! Even using Sugimura, who I like since I was growing up from a gentleman to become a monster!

**Okumura Shadow: It was the only way he would obey me for those two Shadows to aid in my conquest, they get me. To gain, you must give...One must be resolved in to give even more if they wish to stand above others. We are on vastly different levels...and soon, I will rise to a new stage – the political world! The cold reality of kicking people down is part of my business! Virtue and sentiment are for losers. *chuckle* Okumura Foods shall be the foundation of my victory! **

This is so wrong, people have lives to not work as slaves you know! So mess up to make Okumura Shadow laugh so cruelly.

Makoto: His company is just a stepping stone...

And this is where Sugimura Shadow speaks up to his boss next.

**Sugimura Shadow: Mr. Okumura, we don't need a girl who's been soiled by thieves. Unless you make some compromises. I can't introduce her to my father. **

No! That's just the curse Shadow of this guy talking by Okumura Shadow's doing!

**Okumura Shadow: She needn't be your lawful wife anymore...Take her as your lover, or whatever it is you desire. **

**Sugimura Shadow: Very well...I accept.**

Not only is Okumura Shadow affected Sugimura and his own Shadow, but to have his daughter to not get married, but to be his lover...? This was bad news!

Haru: Lover...? I was raised under this company's wealth...I even accepted a political marriage for you to someone I love to take things slow to love but not to run the company to be force to marry another busy dealer like this! And this...Not that we discussed! Father! You want me to be that man's plaything just to satisfy your own ambitions?

Keiko: How can you be so cruel?!

If I had a father who was acting like this to do to his child for someone to do sick things to he or she, I punch him in the face.

**Okumura Shadow: Hmph, why fret? You should be overjoyed that you're fulfilling your role as an Okumura daughter. This is the only value you've had from the very beginning. **

It only makes Haru to become a sex slave to her own father.

Yusuke: So...even his own daughter's life is a commodity to him.

And this only makes Haru go down to her knees to try to say something to her own mess up father because of this mess, the others looked on to feel really bad for her.

Haru: I...

Keiko: Stop it! You are no father to Haru! And you need to snap out of it! The real lover of Haru's name Sugimura! She knows you're still in there! The real you!

The leader supports Haru for Sugimura Shadow to fight back to make Haru come to him to have some mess up fun. Gross!

**Sugimura Shadow: Now why don't you come...to my place?**

He then transforms to this Shadow's fighting mode, of a robot.

Akechi: This Shadow is something I've never seen before...! Everyone, brace yourselves!

He was right, to have Jackie's ice powers had no affect on this robot to hide somewhere behind its friends.

Tayla: Persona # 74 - Corporobo

Corporobos appear as robots that are divided by worker ranks. There are six ranks total, with two ranks sharing nearly identical designs.

MDL-WKR robots appear as small, blue worker robots with a square shaped build, yellow eyes without pupils, pincer-like hands and a red tie. They have an antenna on top of them and a wind turbine on their back. MDL-CH appears nearly identical, aside that it is yellow in color.

MDL-AM robots appear as red, tall, slender robots with a long, stubby head and appear to have no facial features. They appear to have a blue tie as well. Their body appears as flexible and jointless. MDL-DMs appear as a blue variant.

MDL-GM robots appear as green robots with large builds with a red tie, with short, board heads with an antenna on top of it. It has a blue visor in place of visible eyes. Haru Okumura's Fiance appears as this model, but is colored in white and pink.

MDL-ED is a much larger version of the MDL-GM variant that is black in color with a pair of glowing red eyes and a mustache on its face.

**Corporobo: Let's have fun! I'll play with you until I get bored! A high school fiance...What a turn-on! **

But Haru wasn't begging for mercy, she says something with her head down to still be brave.

Haru: So vulgar...

Morgana: No! Haru's Persona won't stand a chance against that-

But that soon changes for Futaba to pick up something big coming from Haru even for Keiko to sense out. From Sugimura Shadow comes to hit the grounds to make some type of energy wave, it wasn't his.

Futaba: Don't worry! She hasn't awakened to he real powers, that's all!

Yep, they soon see Haru's Persona appears to block this Shadow's hits to push back, for Haru's not going to cry anymore.

Keiko: It's her Persona! It just saved her life!

Akechi: It has awaken?!

Jackie was left gasping in shock too.

**Corporobo: How dare you...! **

From Haru's mask removed to be in pain to see the spotlight of her move to make the next scene that was coming up next, and this Persona of her had a name...

Tayla: Persona # 75 - Milady

Milady de Winter, more commonly referred to as "Milady" is a fictional character created by Alexandre Dumas for his seminal novel The Three Musketeers. Her main relation with the novel's titular heroes is her personal vendettas first against the novel's hero d'Artagnan after he discovered she was branded as a criminal with a fleur-de-lis, then against his mentor Athos who was her former husband. Her conflict with them ends in her death by beheading for her crimes. In both the book and subsequent adaptations, Milady is depicted as a fiercely independent and manipulative villain: despite acting as an agent of Cardinal Richelieu in his machinations against Louis XIII and the Duke of Buckingham, she is also a force on her own account, bringing others to ruin for personal gain. Her moniker of "Milady" is a title inherited from one of her husbands, whom she married under a false name, leaving her true identity a mystery.

**Milady: I see you finally made up your mind...my dear, fated princess. Freedom for you must stem from betrayal. If you still yearn for it now...then you must not err. Now, tell me...Who shall you betray? **

Haru: My heart has been set...You should know.

Now the full power has been awaken from within Haru's eyes for her Persona to form the complete contract with her.

**Milady: Yes, that gaze...! I can finally display my true strength. I am thou, thou art I...Let us adorn our departure into freedom with a beautiful betrayal. **

Appearing for Milady to show her guns machines from her dress to aim at Sugimura Shadow to everyone to not see this part coming at all.

Ryuji: Geez!

With rose petals falling down, Haru showing her moves to make a pack with her Persona Milady, blood to be drawn, and her mask to appears to say goodbyes to her past and hello to a better future.

Haru: Farewell, dear Father. I am no longer your subservient puppet!

Way to tell your father from your own words, Haru! Way a go!

**Okumura Shadow: Then so be it...You're worthless. Hmph. Deal with them how you wish. **

As Okumura Shadow just walks away to leave the room, he leaves the rest to Sugimura Shadow to finish the job.

**Corporobo: You poor thing...I'll toy with you until you break!**

It was time for the Phantom Thieves to fight back!

Yusuke: I don't except you to come to reason at all.

Ryuji: Uh-huh. We shoulda just told you this from the start, asshat.

Keiko: You don't want to mess with us.

Morgana: Because we are the Phantom Thieves, here to take your bride and to save the real you to love her only, not to go through the whole marriage! Not until a few years or more when the times right!

It's battle time! For Sugimura Shadow had two more small version Shadow robots of himself to make Haru his in the wrong way, it's time to free him first since Haru has her powers fully awaken at long last.

**Corporobo: Haru! Be a good girl! Come be my toy!**

Not happening, pal! For Jackie uses its ice powers to freeze the floors for Sugimura Shadow and his robot army had trouble moving a lot.

Futaba: Here's your chance to bring down the house, you guy!

From the others to use from guns, weapons, Keiko with something to bring in the heat with her Persona with some fire power...

Keiko: Got it!

The two were left destroyed for Haru to finish the last main big one off!

Akechi: He's been hit, melted all over! Finish it!

It was Haru's turn to take Sugimura Shadow down from her weapon as an Axe to swing it around, her gun to be Grenade Launcher to fire at, and her new attack of plant types to use on this guy 'with a little help from her Persona'.

Haru: Lily Whip!

So many whip type of moves for the plants to bloom from inside of this robot's body, he was finally defeated to break, shutdown, and fall down hard.

**Corporobo: Why?! How could I be defeated...by such inferior brats...?!**

As Sugimura Shadow goes back to normal, Haru goes up to the man to hug some sense into him...

Haru: Please come back, Sugimura. The man I know of from when I was little. We grew up, to care, love, understand one another, and so much to both be free from being rich from our families. Both you and I...If you want to love me, then save it from us getting married later, let just go back as a couple to take things slow. Please...?

It seems to be slowing him down from the power of love to get rid of the bad self for Keiko to heal his heart next.

Keiko: OK, I'm up! Corporobo, I've commit thee to join!

The Shadow has been pure for it to join on Keiko's side to use its robot powers in battle, as Sugimura is back to normal to have his looks completely changed. That fast, huh?

Ann: Did his gear go down?

Ryuji: And he had glasses on?!

Weird, huh? But he's the real and kinder self this time.

**Sugimura Shadow: Haru, oh Haru...! I'm so sorry. I wasn't myself...Now I am the real me again. I'm going to change everything to stop your father and be free from my family as well, for our love is strong. We'll take things slow in our relationship for our marriage can wait as long as you want to.**

And he leaves to finally be saved. Yeah! One person to changing his heart to look better now to hug Haru before disappearing. What happens to Sugimura next...there's a lot of good changes he does to make up for his under a spell type of omens thing. But hey, they did it. And for the record – I wanted Sugimura to have a change of heart to love Haru in my version in a normal relationship type of love thing, so that's why I wanted to do this.

Keiko: Way a go, Beauty Thief! Ah...should we keep on calling Haru by that code name...?)

Hard to say, but what's important for Haru did it and her Persona Milady. For the others even both Akechi and Jackie couldn't believe on what they just saw was amazing.

Haru: I did it...I saved the real Sugimura...We're in love normally again the way I wanted it to be. I did it, Mona-chan!

Everything will be taken care of later on in the real world, for Jackie to be left clapping with joy.

Akechi: Leave Sugimura for me to handle with later on, Joker. I'll check up on how he and Haru are doing later.

Keiko: Thanks, Detective.

All this worrying for nothing to become more powerful for Haru to have the skills to fight back now.

Ryuji: What were you sayin' about her Persona bein' weak?

Haru then looks around the room to be shock about something else...His father left the place during the fight.

Haru: Ah! He disappeared! Is that OK?

Ann: Are you sure you taught her how things work in here?

Seems like Morgana thought he might've a little...

Morgana: I did...or so I thought...

Futaba: What's the point if she doesn't get it?

He did try to tell Haru everything, may be they were both in a rush of things to sneak around Okumura's Palace to try finding and stealing his heart.

Makoto: Don't worry. Cognition beings have no correlation to their real-world counterparts. You'll see when we get back. I guarantee he will be OK.

Haru: Then, he's not dead?

Sugimura will be just fine to have Haru not worry about him at all, he has been saved.

Yusuke: That's right.

Ryuji: Dude, does this mean we got a new teammate?

Seems like they do to have Haru who's now part of the Phantom Thieves...

Keiko: She is!

Ryuji: Then good to have ya...uh...

Morgana: She already has a code name.

But wait, Haru comes up with a better code name to change from Beauty Thief and becoming a better name to have...

Haru: You can call me "Noir".

Noir is a good one for Haru to come up with there.

Akechi: Noir...

Keiko: I like it! Very much, it fits her so well.

Ryuji: ….Noir?

Seems new for the others to hear about it, for Noir means black in French. So one question, why to be called by that code name instead? Just curious...

Haru: It means black in French. I'd like to be the heroine of justice, but the Phantom Thieves are on the darker side of the law. I chose the name Noir to remind me of that.

Morgana: ….There you have it.

Ann: As long as she's into it...

All of them were fine to call Haru by Noir from this point on for Jackie to like the color black as well besides blue.

Yusuke: She created quite an elaborate backstory...

Makoto: Noir. I like it. It conveys a dignity that won't bow down to others, as well as a rebellious spirit toward society.

Haru: Thank you.

Akechi: The friends you make to soon join the team I see... (And for this to happen, they have to fight for what's right in their hearts to not become a victim like Sugimura almost was...I believe I'm starting to understand this whole thing so far.)

As Akechi was learning little by little about this whole thing...Then it's settle, for Haru will be called Noir as her new and better code name. Now since she's powerful enough to fight with the Shadows to still be on her guard.

Morgana: Don't let your guard down, Noir. Our trip through the Palace doesn't end until we steal the Treasure, after all.

Keiko: Just stick with us, and you'll get use to this whole thing. Promise.

She'll do her best then to make Jackie smile with joy to be dancing at the same time.

Haru: Yes, sir!

Futaba: Someone's talkin' all big again...

But she was in a good mood, it was time to keep on looking around some more from within the Spaceport Palace of Okumura Shadow's.

Haru: Come on, let us continue forth!

Keiko: You got it, Noir!

It was time to continue moving on throughout the Palace the Phantom Thieves can do. From Keiko leading the way for Jackie to back them up for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Morgana to watch out for anymore Shadows. For one many to save from Okumura Shadow's doing to not hurt Sugimura anymore, the marriage is off! From inside the spaceport for Okumura's heart/Treasure has to be hiding in the Palace to be somewhere, for Akechi to also help them out on his end, and of course for Witch to keep her eyes on them to soon help and have a word with them to see the human eyes of a girl.

Witch: I think the time is about to come, I have to tell them the rest about me...

With the other four gems in her hands, how will that part go down? Soon to find out later on once they learn about Okumura's Palace in the Metaverse was next to be done. Welcome to the team, Haru Okumura/Noir. Much better than "Beauty Thief" was, I'm just saying...


	78. Exploring the Spaceport

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 78 - Exploring the Spaceport

As the Phantom Thieves headed inside Okumura's spaceport Palace of his food cooperation to change his heart by stealing his Treasure to be somewhere, for Haru/Noir who has awaken to her powers to lead them there to be freeing and saving Sugimura and holding on to the fifth Brightful Gem until her father's nightmares are over...With lots of Shadow robots to watch out for...As her, Morgana/Mona, Keiko/Joker, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, Makoto/Queen, and Futaba/Oracle to continue to look around a bit more, once they take down the elevator; as Akechi continues to guide them to where they need to go to next for Jackie to help out. Also, for Witch to be sneaking around the place and the other teams on the fifth gem that Haru had to make sure what she had to be thinking to herself about.

Keiko: Is this the next room we need to be in?

Jackie wish it knew more, for Haru seen what the other food company in the real world looks like.

Haru: I know a little of it is all. Sorry...

Once the reach to the below level, for them to see other pod rooms in the inside space port thing to be all over the place to fill up the entire place.

Morgana: Wow...Check this place out!

From all of the tall ones, there's one of the pods for them to see to have something inside of it for both Keiko and Akechi to both have some powers to feel something out together.

Akechi: I'm getting something big...I feel like I feel something strong.

Keiko: Same here, it must be important for someone like Okumura to keep it up higher than the rest.

That can only mean one thing then for Jackie could tell from Morgana's reaction to be smelling something good...

Morgana: I can smell the Treasure from over here of this direction! ...It's probably in that building!

Yusuke: It does seem to be far away than it appears to be.

Yeah, more far away than it looks up close to try getting there somehow.

Makoto: Well, we just need to find a path that'll lead us to the right one to go to, right? Let's keep on going.

Keiko: Then let's keep on going. Detective, keep us posted. Mona, you know what to do if you get some map parts. Jackie, keep an eye on things even Witch if she comes around to aid us. Haru, help us get through the other rooms, and the rest of us, keep on fighting other Shadows if you have to or sneak away when we need to. We can do this.

This might be a bit for them to find a way down there to fight with some Shadow 'to sneak away from some of them', only to get stronger little by little, and get more treasure items from time to time. Oh, and let's not forget some Safe Rooms to go to and takes breaks to plan on things and heal from time to time to take some breaks on. Going from the other side and through the vents to crawl in to the other side to keep on going.

Ann: Tight spaces...!

Morgana, Yusuke, and Ryuji try not to look at Ann's fine butt in her Phantom Thief outfit.

Ryuji: Hot...! Hey! You two, eyes off!

Only for him to tell the other two not to stare at Ryuji's real girlfriend.

Ann: Thanks... (Ryuji, you're the best.)

The rest gone through for Makoto to cover her butt from the other men.

Makoto: Don't look!

This only made Yusuke blush a lot more from Makoto for his crush to grow more and more at one another.

Yusuke: Sorry...I didn't see anything.

Makoto: It's fine, Fox.

Continuing on, for Jackie climbs from one platform and items to the next to get to the other side.

Akechi: I believe the rest of you guys better follow the Persona. It must know where you thieves needed to head to next.

They heard the young ace detective loud and clear to jump over, climb, and get to one platform to walk to from the other side as Futaba comes across some type of strange system to be running its course through the entire Palace.

Futaba: Ooo...Look at this. A terminal...? Could this place be...a server room...?!

Might be something big here.

Akechi: It appears to be from this type of Metaverse world of Okumura's food company.

And leave it to Futaba's skills to hack through this part to mess around to know what's what with her Persona doing some of the work too...And that's by having some of the doors to be opening up all over 'or at least a few of them at a time'.

Futaba: Now watch this! From here...to there...and another one anywhere...it should've opened a buncha doors! I managed to grab a map of the place too.

For Futaba and Jackie sending one thing for Akechi to have his own...

Akechi: I got it.

And one more for Morgana to work with his navigating skills to get to work.

Futaba: Here's one for you too, Mona.

Morgana: Yes! 

For him to be getting work for Morgana's good with Jackie help him out, Haru was surprised on how each team member can do anything they can do easily.

Haru: So with this, we can travel more and more in the Palace. It should be easy for us the deeper we go, yes?

Having a look at the map carefully to read and shows what it has on there.

Akechi: I can only get other factories, airlock parts, and some barracks to have hidden things in each of these other rooms. Not in full detail until the entire map is fully completed.

Futaba: He's right...there are three more areas ahead.

Ryuji: Seems like it. I mean what are they makin' down there, more burgers?

That beats the whole thing besides being the owner of the entire company of the place...However, this is Futaba we're talking about to have some backup plan in mind.

Futaba: Actually, I found one other interesting file when I was cracking into the system. It's called "Project: Escape to Utopia"...There was some kinda blueprint inside too. It looks like whatever they're making for it is ginormous. That factory can't just be for burgers.

A code word...? Sounds a bit odd.

Akechi: I'll see what I can get while the rest of you have another look around. Don't get killed on me if I can't have all of you arrested.

Good thinking, Akechi, he'll do just that as fast as she could while having two computer screen and his head gear on to hear and talk to the Phantom Thieves.

Keiko: Please do, Detective, we're going to need all the help we can get.

Also, the weird code name to be utopia to sound odd for someone like Okumura to have. Which leaves them to ask themselves – what does it all mean?

Makoto: Escape to Utopia...What do you guys think that's supposed to mean...? Joker?

Keiko: I really wish I know too, Queen, believe me.

I guess no one doesn't know about it yet, but they will the further they go.

Ryuji: It ain't gonna matter if we can steal the Treasure and make this Palace disappear! Let's hurry!

Morgana: I'll gather what I can from this map and get more the more we keep on going.

Sounds like a plan there, Morgana, you do that and Jackie will back you up as well. Crawling through another vent to sneak pass more Shadow to get to another room, to another door that can be open now thanks to Futaba's hacking skills to come in handy. Only this time for the door doesn't open up for Futaba, is like she's been kicked out already.

Keiko: This is bad.

Ryuji: Huh?! It still ain't openin', even after Oracle's trickery! That bastard doesn't really trust in anyone, does he?

Seems like Okumura and his Shadow self are both picky. Oh, and from Ryuji's annoyance to prove a point to everyone else a too much.

Ann: Oh, Skull...!

Haru: No, it's fine. This proves that Father's guilty of his crimes...That's why we will stop him.

Makoto: It looks like we need to find a way to get through this gate somehow. Can you figure it out, Oracle?

Somehow, she tries to think really hard on this one.

Futaba: Hmm...This is one technical system I have trouble taking a hold of. Basically, only the chief of director himself can get it to open up for us, if he didn't see us as a threat. Or his robots can if Okumura's programs some of them to do it.

That's easier said than done, to have one control panel right next to them to see and to find another way to get it to open.

Keiko: No signs of Okumura Shadow or his robots to be nowhere in sight.

Ann: So even with the robot employees have positions and ranks...what are we suppose to do about this?!

Wait, there might be another way...

Akechi: Maybe if you could take one of their ID cards from the higher up co-worker types...

Keiko: Yes, we should steal one of them for us to read and use it to get us through the other room.

Yeah! Now for Akechi to get Keiko as Joker to plan something out like this, Haru sees the whole other point of all this. And the only way for them to get through further, is to steal one of the robot Shadows of their ID cards.

Haru: Oh, you mean an employee ID! Like the others do in the real world, they can to the same thing in the Metaverse. Good thinking!

And again, Morgana told Haru about Akechi helping out the Phantom Thieves 'while keeping an eye on them just in case', secretly. Still, good thing he is on their side, right?

Ann: From Detective Akechi's quick thinking like Joker's and Noir details, you three are really smart!

Makoto: Then it's decided. Let's find a employee who's the rank of chief director or higher and take their employee ID.

So, they have to look around the other rooms with lot of Shadow robot enemies to be all over...Trying out the elevator to go down after seeing the Shadows leaving the room, so going down to be their only chance to find someone who's higher up in working...From there to sneak around to be hiding from tons of them were working in the computer control room, lots of them.

Morgana: Wow! Joker, are you seeing this?!

Keiko: A whole lot to see.

They were working non-stop for this is what Okumura sees his co-workers, nothing more than robots. Too much for Jackie had trouble counting all these robots to lose track.

Ryuji: There are a lot...!

Yusuke: Then for one or two out of all of them in this room have to be the one we must take the ID from, somehow.

Ann: Then what's with the room they're all in?!

Makoto: Either way, we need to get the right one without drawing too much for the other ones to try fighting with so many.

And by sneaking around the rooms for them to overhear one of them saying about a chief clerk to sit around all day, without moving around to do anything else.

**Small Robot Shadow: THE CHIEF CLERK HAS IT EASY. HE JUST GETS TO SIT AROUND MUNCHING SWEETS ALL DAY. **

For two of them say the same thing, while two more worked a lot more to complain to try getting it over and done with. Sounds like they needed to find the chief clerk next.

Keiko: Let's find this person, a chief clerk.

Futaba: I'll try locating his last ID card to see where this person went to next.

Leave it to Oracle to do the other part there.

Makoto: Then let's find this robot and get out of this room before we get caught.

A nice way to sneak around to getting out of there in time. How hard can finding the chief clerk type of robot can be in this of Palace? Getting throughout the other rooms to see two different robots one room across from them, and the other on the right side for the Phantom Thieves to see this, one of them has to be the chief clerk.

Ann: There are two of them?!

Futaba: Both are the same but one of them has to be it.

That's what Futaba's picking up for Jackie said to stop them both to see which one has which ID card.

Akechi: I think fighting with them both will be a dangerous move to do.

Makoto: We can try to talk to them to get some information on which is which for us to fight with and then take their ID card. It's the only opinion we got.

It was hard to say, only for Akechi to think of something...

Akechi: Hmm...Joker, can you feel out who's the chief clerk? From your six sense...

Since he had one too, Keiko does mostly to be stronger than the others to give it a try for Jackie backs her up if needed to make the right move on one to trap out of the two. Careful now, choose wisely for this one.

Keiko: (Hmmm...I feel something from this robot in the right room, making options with others to keep on track. And the other one likes getting delivery some sweets brought to the place. So I wonder, what if...?) It's the one on the right!

Will talking to this Shadow work out somehow...?

**Tall Shadow Robot: WHO ARE ALL OF YOU? AND WHAT'S WITH THE ODD ATTIRE?**

Start talking carefully to this Shadow, Keiko.

Keiko: We're salesman.

**Tall Shadow Robot: IS THAT SO? YOU MUST BE HARD WORKERS IF YOU'VE COME TO SELL WITHOUT AN APPOINTMENT. I'LL GLADLY LISTEN TO WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY. NOW THEN...DID YOU BRING ANY GIFTS FOR ME? **

Keiko: We have sweets.

It seems to be working so far.

**Tall Shadow Robot: AH, YOU ARE QUITE IN THE KNOW. I'M A CONNOISSEUR OF ALL THINGS SWEET. I CAN'T HELP BUT CHOW DOWN ON THEM WHEN I'M STRESSED! **

So far, so good.

Makoto: It is time we make our decision, Joker. What do you want to do?

Keiko: We should leave now. Jackie...

The right choice to make, for Jackie freezes up this tall robot for the others to beat it up in a group attack to finish it, as the Shadow drops the ID card and the other one to get scared to run away in fear to not get caught in this type of battle. Ha!

But hey, it likes its frozen sweet treats to eat.

**Tall Shadow Robot: CANDY SWEETS POPSICLES! MY FAVORITE! MMM...THANK YOU! **

Well, it got its treat in the end to leave this Shadow be.

Akechi: This one has it. I knew you would figure it out, Joker.

Haru: It does say "chief clerk" on it...I think this is it!

Still, they could find a few more who's in the higher ranks of working...To also shift to different stations in a hurry.

**Speakers: TIME FOR A SHIFT CHANGE! TIME FOR A SHIFT CHANGE! EVERYONE, MOVE STATIONS! CONTINUE WORKING UNTIL YOU DIE!**

Time to get to the next one for other ID cards to use, just in case. Just then they hear a robot Shadow talking to the others to change shifts and get to work right away, as the Phantom Thieves sees a lot of them coming in to get going.

Ryuji: Shifts...? Say what now?

Yusuke: Hmmm...Changing different robots from the looks of it.

There's only one thing left for them to do.

Akechi: Any thoughts?

Morgana: We should check it out, and get more ID cards to get us to other rooms too. Just in case.

Good idea! From fighting, getting more items, and sneaking around they can do for the card they were using really comes in handy. To use it on the first door to side the card and then having the machine door to open for them.

Keiko: Let's give this baby a go.

And it opens up for the Phantom Thieves.

Haru: It opened!

Futaba: Let try to get more ID cards from the higher rank up the higher we go in this place.

The more Shadows they stop who are hard workers, the more they can get anywhere form within the Palace 'to also get stronger little at a time'. The more robots they hear talking like working hard to not care anymore for some to say over and over again, the better chance there is to talk to the next robot Shadow that's all blue instead of red. And hearing more of the Robot Shadows talking at one another.

**Small Shadow Robot # 1: THE SECTION CHIEF ALWAYS SAYS, "THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD." IT DRIVES ME MAD...**

**Small Shadow Robot # 2: HE'S SO COCKY, BUT HE BARELY DOES ANY WORK HIMSELF. **

**Small Shadow Robot # 3: I'M USED TO GETTING YELLED AT. I DON'T MIND IT ANYMORE. **

**Small Shadow Robot # 1: THERE IS NO FUTURE FOR ANY OF US IF THE COMPANY CAN'T TURN A PROFIT! WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO PUSH ON WITH ALL OUR EFFORT. THIS IS JUST THE WAY IT IS...**

This one might a be harder to reprogram a little for nice ice blast from Jackie will work. Or at least...

Witch: I'll take over.

Looks like Witch appears to help them out on this one.

Keiko: Witch! (Oh, I should ask her about the gems and more that has something to do with her background story...)

But before doing so, she tells this robot to get back to work after using her kunai knife to mess with the wires to try fixing with this one.

Witch: Hey, Robot!

She sure got this Shadow's attention.

**Taller Shadow Robot: HEY! WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS RUCKUS?! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE RIGHT NOW?!**

Witch: Sorry, geeze.

**Taller Shadow Robot: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY APOLOGIZING TO ME? UGH, AND YOU HAVE SUCH STRANGE ATTIRE TOO...NOW THEN, WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR IN HERE? THIS IS NOT SOME SORT OF PLAYGROUND FOR YOU! **

Be careful on what you say here.

Witch: The chief director.

**Taller Shadow Robot: THE CHIEF DIRECTOR, YOU SAY? WHY WOULD PEOPLE LIKE YOU BE LOOKING FOR SOMEONE LIKE HIM?! YOU MAKE NO SENSE WHATSOEVER! I FEEL FOOLISH FOR EVER TAKING YOU SERIOUSLY! **

Witch: Sorry to bother you, we're leaving now.

Lucky, she got the ID card to leave quietly without bothering the Shadow anymore.

**Taller Shadow Robot: AT LEAST SOMEONE CAN TAKE A HINT. **

Keiko: Nicely done, Witch.

Witch: This isn't the one you need here. As for the gems, is the fifth one safe? 

She asked Haru about it to play along with the whole thing, as she has to act as Noir on what she says.

Haru: Oh, yes. Yes it is. I have it.

Witch: I want to them to believe that I took it, understand?

Keiko: But wait-!

Witch: Let me deal with the stronger ones for you while you guys deal with the rest. We have to stop Okumura, right? Do this for me, and I'll tell you everything else. The truth. All of it, even the other four gems I still have. I owe you all a lot after saving my life back at the Pyramid Palace. Please?

She sounded serious to ask for the Phantom Thieves to wait to talk to her again 'since Witch is beginning to trust in them', this was hard to wait a bit while trying to change Okumura's heart. As Akechi had an odd feeling, to still trust in Joker to make the right call.

Akechi: (What a strange character Witch is...) Joker, I would take her word for it.

Seems like the Phantom Thieves have to since Witch save them the trouble to give them another ID card to use.

Keiko: Very well. Then when you're ready, take out the trouble making ones to try to get around this Palace.

It was a deal then for Witch stays in the Shadows to back the team up.

Witch: Thanks again, when the time's right. For now, let's move on. Mochizuki, let's go.

Using their ninja skills to keep on going for those two, helping them out on this one, cool. As the Phantom Thieves grabbed hold of another ID card for Jackie to do so.

Yusuke: She seems to be in a good mood.

Haru: That was another member name Witch?

Yep, Morgana also told Haru all about her and what they know of so far.

Morgana: Haru, another Persona-user name Witch, with a big grudge against the enemies we need to stop, even the mental shutdown cases too.

Ryuji: But she ain't sayin' much besides givin' us the small talk.

Futaba: We'll know so I'll find my mother's killer. It's only a matter of time, trust me.

You know of Oracle like Futaba Sakura is, she knows what's what to get her answers real soon about other things. Then the next thing, more Shadow robots walk around the hallways to begin to eat before going back to work to be in a hurry, a lot of them. Same old thing again.

Akechi: These type of robots can eat?

Makoto: Not in the real world I bet.

Yeah, far different the way Okumura sees his co-workers everyday. For this type of program in the Metaverse to never end.

Ann: This must be another shift change, right?

Keiko: It appears that way.

Makoto: The employees must be getting switched out just like before.

Keep on going to fight, sneak, and get more treasure chests to open up if you have to...So much to do to use two other cards to get through, they still need a higher ranking member one to take and to use. Using it to open another one of the doors to continue moving forward and both Witch and Mochizuki watching the Phantom Thieves' back even Jackie's 'as Akechi watches and hears the rest'. Coming through the corners of the area, to see another robot to be a one big green type as a size of a tank. Is this the Shadow with the higher ranks they needed to get the ID card from?

Ryuji: Damn...That thing's huge!

Haru: But there's no doubt about, it's a higher ranking one.

Then this was their next Shadow to get the card right away.

Keiko: The question is...How can we get it from this one?

Akechi: We could make it trip...?

That's where Futaba, Witch, Jackie, and Morgana come in.

Morgana: Leave this one to us! Move in formation!

Witch: Let's go. Mochizuki.

This should be cool. From Witch's fast speed to move around places to confuse this Shadow to give this Shadow the chase, as Jackie uses its bizarre attack to try pushing it back, to Futaba's attack to tie this one up like a pinata...

Futaba: Cyber Net Strike! You're up, Mona!

From getting stuck...and then, Morgana stops this Shadow to falls from cutting the ropes down with his and Zorro's special move wind and special attack.

Morgana: Zorro! Furious Fangs!

Keiko: Oops a daisy! I got it.

And...it falls down hard to go out cold only to go into sleep mode for Keiko to take its ID card with no trouble.

**Giant Shadow Robot: OUCH! THAT HURT! HWA-HEM! WHO ARE YOU RASCALS? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE HERE AT OUR BEST OF THE BEST CORPORATION, OKUMURA FOODS? AND WHAT REASON YOU ALL ATTACKED ME?**

Keiko: Sorry, but you attack us first. So now let's talk for a bit.

Hopefully it will since Keiko got the ID already to surrender peacefully.

**Giant Shadow Robot: I DON'T LIKE YOUR TONE, BUT OK. SPEAKING WITH YOUNG PEOPL IS RARE FOR ME. I ALSO ALMOST NEVER INTERACT WITH SUCH LOWLY INDIVIDUALS. GRAHAHAHAHA! ...WHAT'S THE MATTER? GO ON, LET'S CONTINUE THIS CONVERSTATION! **

Wow, this one's a bit of a pushover.

Keiko: (What a picky Shadow.) Let's discuss the past.

**Giant Shadow Robot: HOW ADMIRABLE. YOU WISH YO HEAR OF MY SUCCESSES, YES? EVERYONE WAS HUMBLE LIKE YOU BACK WHEN I WAS YOUNG. BUT YOUTH NOWADAYS...**

Makoto: Care, Joker, choose wisely on what you say.

And she does since it was trapped to get what they needed, Keiko was all set.

Keiko: We got what we needed from you, so you're good to go. Bye.

**Giant Shadow Robot: FINE, TAKE IT SINCE YOU'RE SPARING ME. GO ON. GET GOING BEFORE I CHANGED MY MIND. **

Sometimes, you can do other things which sometimes doesn't have to do with fighting from some of these robots. That was easy to get this one, now to continue to move forward.

Haru: Nice work, everyone. Let's go next door for us to open to the other room we must enter.

Using the third ID card to open up the next door, they kept on going. Finally! For Witch and Mochizuki go down first, the other Phantom Thieves and Jackie were next on the elevator, going down. Then using the card to open to another floor for this door to now open for them.

Ryuji: Hell yeah, it worked!

Futaba: Piece of cake.

Sure looks like it.

Akechi: Be careful. You all need to stick together, the enemies down below will be even harder to fight against.

Thanks to Akechi's warning them to also feel it out by using their energies, they will be on their toes.

Makoto: Like we're going to fall for any of Okumura's traps. Be on your guard, everyone.

Keiko: And we will. Let's keep on going, while Witch helps us out from above against other Shadows. (We can do this. For someone who has more like Okumura, we cannot stop.)

Using another elevator to go on to go up this time, they were on the other floor. Seeing around for the ports from outside on the other floors to get up a bit higher, from afar sees the location to where the Treasure is at.

Morgana: Look, that building is where the Treasure's at! We're not far.

Ryuji: And we'll get to that area how...?

With a lot to explore around the Palace until they come across something to get to the right room of the one building there.

Makoto: Then we'll just have to find out how as we keep on moving.

And that's by going on to the platform to hit to switch to get to one side to another, to go in some of the rooms and also be jumping on the floating platforms to go across other ones to be up there. Lots of them to be in real space almost, even Jackie was enjoying it and from climbing on top of other things to go up to next. Seeing so much in this type of Palace was pretty cool to look at.

Akechi: Amazing...It's like being in outer space of their own headquarters in the solar systems.

Keiko: It's pretty.

Witch: If it wasn't in the Metaverse, then it would be fun to hang out in.

Yeah, if it's not run by a director of the CEO food company of a madman and who treats his daughter badly. Moving a bit more, they were getting closer to the port part where the Treasure was in.

Ryuji: All right, we made it. The Treasure's in here, yeah?

Seems like it for Jackie to be jumping around with joy.

Morgana: Just past this building. We're diffidently getting closer.

Yusuke: And I find it hard that we're doing this to still find anything to do with the mental shutdowns yet...

Witch and Mochizuki don't know what they were all about so much to be a rumor, but it was all real to talk about it.

Keiko: It has gone from bad to worse in the real world, someone in the Metaverse is killing other people's Shadows to look like a suicide to hide the truth.

So it would seem for her to notice something bad from all of this.

Morgana: This place is part of the top ranks on the website of us Phantom Thieves trying to reach to the top. Remember? If Okumura never told any employees about it, we may not find any hints toward his involvement...

Ryuji: Then we'll find out from his Shadow self once we kick his ass to get some answers.

Yusuke: Then let us be on our way.

More to go around and fought other orb type of robots and from small to bigger ones as well on the way around the place, it's like being in a towering of space mazes all over. In the other room they go into and down the elevator and the next one to be up this time - to find their way around the Palace to get to where the Treasure is at. They soon a room of a factory to be running on things to built, scrap, move on, destroyed, renew, and so on. It looked like a lot of boxes to be shipped to somewhere in the other room.

Ann: Is this a real factory? I wonder what they're making down there?

Futaba: Could it be related to the whole "Escape to Utopia" thing?

That's not the only problem...

Ryuji: Aren't those things down there kinda actin' weird too...? Look.

Yep, a lot of robots were down there. Falling down fast, acting weird to lose full control of themselves, and shutting down the way Okumura is treating others in the real world to be robots. This is no utopia thing, this was more like a nightmare to the Phantom Thieves.

Makoto: Not the utopia I wouldn't imagine...How awful.

Haru: I can't believe this...

Yusuke: This is how Okumura sees his workers. I'm sorry you have to see this, Noir.

It was hard to see, huh? Even Akechi hated for Haru to feel upset for her father was truly a monster. The team kept on going the working factory with the machines to work around the parts for them to be careful going through them all.

Keiko: (This is bad...!) Stop!

Seeing the other door to go through next just straight ahead, only for the crane to break down for the things to go down so hard to block their path. Luckily, no one else got hurt. Nice good sixth sense there, Keiko/Joker.

Ann: Whoa! We almost got crushed! Is everyone okay?!

Ryuji: This hunk of junk is blocking our goddamn path!

For Witch and Mochizuki decided to stay with the group because of them jumping over the thing to leave the others behind wouldn't be fair to do. Even for Jackie to climb on top on its own, it wouldn't make it very far.

Witch: There might be another way around this place...

Yusuke: Witch is right. Let us find another route.

But there was a little problem here...

Morgana: If there is one, right?

Makoto: Only one way to find out is to keep on looking for anything. And Witch, thanks for helping us out here. It means a lot to the team after we saved you.

Witch: It was nothing really.

That means she cares deep down as a calm ninja. So another trip around the Palace get to the other side they go; for seeing some type of panel machine in the corner for Keiko might have something to do with it as Akechi helps her out.

Akechi: The controlling speed from the machine cranes...Joker, can you turn the one near you to 10 times faster?

Keiko: I'll see what I can do.

She hits the button for it to break and make a bridge for the Phantom Thieves to get across on the other side.

Yusuke: Must've broken it.

Haru: It did, but we can get across now. It's like our own bridge. We should go check it out, Joker.

Keiko: Then let's get across. Careful when walking on it and don't look down.

Doing so for they didn't have any problem for Witch and Mochizuki to get across and everyone for Jackie sneezes to almost falling down, for Morgana to help it out.

Morgana: And don't slip and fall, Jackie, too close...!

Hey, you all know what this means, right...? They finally got across and around the block off path at long last. Akechi has done it once again. Entering the other parts of the control room to have lots of computers from side to another as they walk by, from up top to hit another switch of the lever parts of the machine for Keiko to do.

Keiko: And here's the second one to use, and...it's done.

And another bridge was made for them.

Akechi: You can't have a bridge, then just make one yourself. That's what I always say.

If you say so, Akechi, since they already did it.

Ryuji: Can we just get across now, please...?

Makoto: We might as well.

And they do so and fought more Shadows, to sneak around some more, and other items to get the further they move on. With another crane to create another bridge out of to break it down, with another to already being made to climb on top of to finally getting to the door and to a new room. This Palace is a very big place to be in.

Ryuji: Dammit...When will it end? It's huge!

Ann: Stop complaining, Skull, we'll be there soon.

Now they have move around on different types of moving platforms for them to get to the other side next. But first, they need to turn off the press shifter from down below. One false move, then they'll fall to be crushed to death like one of the Shadows was to become nothing but scrap metal. Another control panel to use, Keiko knew what she needed to do next.

Futaba: Do it, Joker!

And Keiko does to last for five seconds to count for the others make it through across the other side, and fast before it was done.

**Guidance Voice: IT IS NOW BREAK TIME! LET US REST AND RESTORE OUR WEARY SPIRITS! BREAK TIME SHALL LAST FOR APPROXIMATELY FIVE SECONDS!**

Keiko: Hurry! One...two...three...four...and...five! (We made it.)

Talk about a fast rush to getting it done, but they've made it just in time. And another one to go for thirty seconds this time, can they make it...?

Ryuji: Ah, man...! Can we do it!

From Keiko using one of her Personas with water powers, Jackie does the rest of the work.

Keiko: Jackie, time for an ice slide!

The little Persona does it for them to jump up, ride on to go really fast, and good enough to getting through the other side just in time before the machine starts up once thirty seconds was up. Again, good thinking there.

Futaba: Let's do that again.

Ryuji, Makoto, Yusuke, Ann, Witch, and Morgana: No thank you!

Yeah, one time was enough.

Haru: We made it at least.

Akechi: Better to make your way through and not to get crushed into a pancake.

Moving on for Jackie was happy to do another fine job for them again, even Mochizuki was very pleased.

Keiko: All this moving around is making me hungry. Nice work, Jackie.

Another one to be done to be two more to walk through in time before it goes back on again, how long this time? Another thirty seconds...Only this one is easy to climb on one to run across to another side to get to the other one, just in time for the last part to get to for the machine gets back to work afterwards. And one more to do next from one room to hit another button for it, another thirty seconds to rush over there for Ryuji knew a trick on how to run better.

Ryuji: And the crowd goes wild!

Keiko: At least we made it within thirty seconds. Not bad, team. (Ryuji's getting good at his track running skills again.)

The more they move on, the bigger the Palace spaceport type will get for them...Enough to get to another Safe Room to rest up for a bit before moving on to the other side of the place.

**Guidance Voice: BREAK TIME IS NOW OVER! LET US WORK EVEN HARDER TO ACCOUNT FOR OUR TIME WASTED SLACKING OFF! **

With other cranes they destroy to make a bridge to cross over carefully on to the other side was easy to do; for them to keep going for they see something going on with a group of robots to be saying and doing something together.

Ann: Look!

They stop to be hiding somewhere to see what they were doing at all, praising Okumura from the looks of it. This is so wrong!

**Shadow Robot: FOR THE COMPANY! FOR OUR WONDERFUL PRESIDENT OKUMURA! I DO THIS WITH JOY! I DO THIS WITH JOY! **

So weird and mess up, huh...?

Ryuji: Like the co-workers in the real world are like this to be parsin' the man! Makes me sick...

Makoto: It's brainwashing for others to act like mindless robots in his mind.

And doing the same to use the thing to walk on in thirty seconds to get to the other side just in time to keep on going, as well as making another crane bridge, and one more thing to cross over from not smashing them from down below from moving really fast, for another thirty seconds to try getting there. With a lot of robot Shadows waiting for them, they have to fight for them to get through.

**Small Shadow Robot: FOR THE COMPANY! FOR OUR WONDERFUL PRESIDENT OKUMURA! ANY WHO APPROACHES THIS PLACE WILL BE CRUSHED! WE SHALL CARRY OUT OUR PRESIDENT'S WILL WITH GLEE! **

Witch: What are you waiting for, Joker? We got this...Watch what I can do in battle. Behold, my attack!Steel of One-Thousand Kunais!

A direct hit to take all the robots down, for the others join with them as Jackie uses it ice powers and Mochizuki with her ninja skills for the Phantom Thieves do the same thing with their attacks against all of the Robot Shadows.

Akechi: This is it! Take them down!

An all in attack formation here, and...go! For they gave it their all as true Phantom Thieves they really are.

Keiko: Double Daggers of Darkness!

Morgana: Furious Fangs!

Ryuji: Lighting Flash Attack!

Ann: Flame Shooter!

Yusuke: Aqua Typhoon!

Makoto: Venom Blast!

Futaba: Cyber Net Strike!

Haru: Lily Whip!

Like bowling pins for them to be strong as bowling balls, they go down in defeat in seconds like real pins. Now that's team work! Even for more try to show up to be a larger army, they got this fight in the bag to stop Okumura and his Shadow self in no time.

Akechi: You're clear. I don't see anymore of Okumura's robots. Get going. (They're getting stronger everyday.)

All good to go, to feel bad for the people who works a lot non-stop to soon end once Okumura's heart is finally changed to steal and take his Treasure. From within the next room, the robots get thrown into a pool full of lava to destroying the Shadows for good to not be such a pretty sight to see not one bit...

Yusuke: Such cruelty...

Morgana: It's hard to watch.

Sad too for this has to end.

Haru: I sure hope we'll stop my father soon enough.

So the factory itself is run by broken down robots from this entire Palace.

Makoto: It just makes you more mad.

Ann: Noir, are you okay?

She tries to be strong on this one.

Haru: I won't forgive my father for this at all...! He must be stopped!

Keiko: And we will, that I promise you.

They never break a promise there...Going down to another elevator next, for the next place they needed to go to is from outside of the Palace because there are more space ships on the other side to fly from one spot, to another like how astronauts do it.

Ryuji: The hell...?

The others couldn't believe in it either to look at it from a window.

Ann: Is this a airlock...? Does this mean we have to go out into space?!

Yusuke: Think of this as some type of training in a Palace like this one.

Keiko: We were in a desert from outside and inside like Kaneshiro, Kamoshida, and Madarame. So I don't see any problems here.

Well, only because it's in space for this one to be quite different.

Futaba: Maybe if we hold our breath and close our eyes for thirty seconds...?

Ann: That's not the point!

Ryuji: Dammit, please don't start scaring us, Oracle!

Ah, we're going to be a while in this place to try to think of something on how to get across from one space ship to another without losing air in space from leaving outside of it for a few seconds. Seeing they'll all have no other choice, they got to try it out.

Akechi: I say go for it. Who knows what will there be on the other side, how will you find Okumura's Treasure?

Good point there...For Keiko to have the Persona's skills of strings to tie everyone up to keep together, she opens the door to begin to jump from one ship to another one.

Keiko: In any case, let's get it a shot. Hold on tight, everyone. Ready and...jump!

Once the door was opened to pushing them out of the space ship so fast for Phantom Thieves, with Witch, Mochizuki, and Jackie to be pulled really fast for Akechi to watch as the three, Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru were moving to finally getting the other door to open up for them. They've all made it for Jackie was fine, so was both Witch and Mochizuki to still be breathing.

Witch: That was some push...

Keiko: No kidding. But we're still alive. Everyone good?

Seems like they were for Futaba loved it and Haru was fine to get back on her feet, but the others were all feeling a bit dizzy.

Yusuke: Wow...!

Makoto: Never...Again...!

Morgana: That was scary...!

Ann: Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God!

Ryuji: Holy crap! I almost thought my head was gonna explode in space! That's what happens to have no air in space, right?

Yeah, but not in the Metaverse to feel like you're on a gravity type of roller coaster ride.

Akechi: In space in the real world, you don't have air and it can be very cold to freeze your entire body up. But in the Metaverse, I think you're not all dead. Think of this as a very good sign.

Haru: So we're fine there's no need to worry. This explains how my father gets around very easily.

Down to the other elevator they go down to next for the next room awaits them.

Futaba: Hey, enough feeling like scaredy cats. Let's go to the next area of this ship. Come on.

Keiko: Right. I know this is only the cognition part of what Okumura sees in his world to own the food company, but this isn't like any type of Disney World ride. We better get going.

More to the space port they go check it out from the inside of course, while exploring and sneaking around to see the view from the outside of the building to look big, and a nice space view all over for the windows were big enough to see. As Fallen One contacts Queen Lilith a little while ago, he arrives to Okumura Shadow to give him the news on what's to come if they find his Treasure to be ready for the Phantom Thieves.

**Fallen One: Hi, food cooperate man. I got a message from Queen Lilith for her to tell me to tell you about...You might want some help to keep your business and Palace going in a bit once she arrives. Would you like to hear them?**

Crap! Whatever those two Shadows have in mind, it can't be good news coming from them at all for Okumura will do almost anything to keep his company going no matter what happens 'or tries not to make it happen' in his own way possible.

**Okumura Shadow: Go ahead then. I'm listening...**

One thing I can say about this one - it involves with machines of his to use for battle, two big ones at that and himself to have the powers of. This isn't good at all.


	79. Junko's Secrets Revealed

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 79 - Junko's Secrets Revealed

You know from the Alien 1979 trailer? For it says: "In space, no one can hear you scream." Something from that famous movie line? Well, it's not like in this story, but the Phantom Thieves are in space of the Spaceport Palace of the Metaverse which Okumura thinks of his entire company and his Shadow is the ruler or it. So mess up! For Akechi to guide them with Jackie, Witch, and Mochizuki's help as Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, Makoto/Queen, Futaba/Oracle, and Haru/Noir explore in the other parts of the space ships to see the nice views of the entire galaxy and how big this Metaverse part of someone's Palace was.

Akechi: At times like this, I wish I was in space camp.

Keiko: Not in this world I'm afraid.

A little joke there, but with some thing to be in and not to be in is hard enough to live in the Metaverse.

Yusuke: From the other ships outside of the Palace, we have to go in from one thing to another. This won't be our only place to be in.

Hard to do, but they have to do it when the time's right.

Akechi: It has to be this way, Joker. One of them have the location to get to the Treasure.

Makoto: I guess we have to. Flying from one side to another feels like we're floating in a dream. We're not losing air in this world. So that's one way to point out the bad side of things.

No worries then since there's air in space to be different from the real world, because that won't happen.

Keiko: Like one platform to another to jump on to next. I guess we can do it again.

Jackie and Mochizuki make sure the ropes were tied up good on everyone else.

Witch: Just in case we don't get separated...Now jump.

It does work out to get to another one next. But here's the thing...one door has a light up color of blue, and there's a orange one as well for the others to see in front of them, but what's the difference between those two doors?

Ann: Hang on! Look at the two color doors.

Seeing it, the blue means it's working, and the orange means it's not working at all. For some to get open, no such luck for Jackie to be doing.

Makoto: Some airlocks are working, but others are not...?

Morgana: I hope we can still reach our goal with the airlocks that do work.

Something has to be done somehow, for they go through one alone to see two different switches which has something to do with the doors.

Ann: Switches...?

Haru: They both have two different logos on them...It looks like the same from the orange and the blue doors.

This gives Keiko an idea and so did Witch for the two looked at each other to know what was what, for the two hit the switches. For the blue ones turn into orange, and the orange ones turn into blue to go through another path of the space ships so easily.

Keiko: Did it work?

Akechi: I believe so, Joker. Now this will allow for all of you to get to another side of the Palace.

If they use it carefully, they can get to the Treasure in no time.

Morgana: It's better than waiting around doing nothing. Let's give it a try.

To go through another Palace part to get things, sneaking around, or fight other Shadows to get powerful...Hey, the more fighting they do to getting stronger, the better, right? So throughout the other ships for Akechi to guide, Jackie to help them out, and Morgana to use the map to put the pieces together on which way they're suppose to go to as they do their best to get where they needed to go to the real path. From a few to be done...they made it to the end of the finish line there.

Futaba: Hey, we made it!

Keiko: It looks like we did.

Ryuji: The end of the line of this maze of hell...at long last!

This has Ryuji look so happy to be kissing the floor almost. And now, up they all go on the elevator to their next destination up top of the Palace. From on top of the next room, the Phantom Thieves see another airlock to use from the blue color and this time it was green and not the orange color types to go around.

Ann: Another one...?

Keiko: Come on, Panther, we'll get there. What's the point of not doing this if we don't try that'll lead us to Okumura's heart of his Treasure? Let's go.

Going through from one airlock to another and switching some to fighting on, the Phantom Thieves won't give up. For the green doors to have the same airlocks to move around to have one working this time than the first one was to get through the other space ships of the Palace this way, it was the only way they could get around.

Haru: Another one since they're the same?

Makoto: They have been changed, so let's proceed with caution.

As they do and switch some switches around to go from the other side of the spaceports and such to go in different types of airlocks was like being stuck in a maze in space. During the whole thing, Joker tells Akechi all about Witch and Mochizuki from them helping her out save her little sister from someone in the real world who's responsible for this mess, getting the last three Brightful Gems to make the Eternal Pearl to have before Fallen One and Queen Lilith do, and she would help the Phantom Thieves out a lot in return as well as stopping four more False Gods after stopping three of them and a false Cognition of Wakaba Sphinx so far. He starts to get it and her skills with her Persona on why she was doing it solo at first from two Palaces so far to point out of Mental Shutdowns and/or psychotic breakdowns might not be her doing.

Akechi: So that's your reason...Or is there something more to this whole story.

Keiko: What do you mean, Detective...? (Yeah, I wish to knew more about Witch's full story than what she's telling us.)

Yep, it would seem like the young ace detective was on to something for Witch looked upset when he said something...More to it, Witch looked very sad.

Yusuke: Has she been laughing at us?

Ryuji: Something's up...

Something was up, but before that...they finally reached the end of the long maze of other space ships to make it to the final point on this side at long last.

Haru: We made it! Come on, we should see what's down below this elevator next. We'll talk once we get to the Treasure first.

Yeah, hold up on it right after they go down first to see lots of other logo boxes of Big Bang Burger to be above them.

Yusuke: There a lot of these things.

Makoto: This is where they're being used.

Ann: But where are we...? It's hard to tell from here.

It shows from the map they have to be going the right way for Witch and Mochizuki to know right away, and Jackie does too.

Witch: We're close.

Ryuji: We'll talk about tour guidin' later, right now we got the find the Treasure first!

As they look around some more to get to open up a treasure chest to get something and a Safe Room to rest up in, they continue on to finding the Treasure next. As they go around the corners, up a bit, to run down the stairs, and so on...they've finally found it. Okumura' Treasure at long last for Morgana could tell what it was right away.

Keiko: We made it.

Morgana: Yes, we've found it...! This is it!

Getting to it to do the other part next for a few days to send out the Calling Card, but there was no answer about the Mental Shutdowns from Okumura's doing.

Yusuke: But we still haven't found any information about the mental collapses. That bothers me...

Jackie didn't like the news about that part at all nor does Mochizuki.

Witch: Nothing about those things yet, correct?

Ann: Oh yeah, you're right.

Ryuji: Maybe he's hiding' it. We got this far. Wouldn't it be better to just squeeze the truth outta the guy?

Hiding would be something else, maybe he or she was on the run to be somewhere in this type of Palace. And yes, forcing Okumura Shadow to talk might give the Phantom Thieves some answers.

Keiko: Hmmm...I guess we can do it once we change Okumura's heart first.

Haru: That plan is fine by me too.

Then it's a official. First changing his heart to stealing it next, and then making Okumura Shadow talk.

Morgana: Let's send out the calling card and take his Treasure then. Joker, you can decide when to do so.

Keiko: I will.

Now before they leave the Palace of the Metaverse and back to the real world in a bit, Keiko goes to the Velvet Room to get more Persona's powers to go from within her mask to be ready to use in battle of their elements and abilities they can do. As Igor was happy to see her doing so well, both Justine and Caroline were waiting for her arrival.

Igor: Ah, Ms. Trickster, you came back for a visit and have more powers of the Persona to join with you. Come in. See what you like and take what catches your eye.

Keiko: Thank you, sir.

As Keiko waited in her cell room, the twins get to work.

Caroline: Choose what you think its good and get going, inmate! And remember your place.

Justine: We hope it is to your liking, inmate. We did the best we could gather up...

Lots of good new ones for different types of Personas to get and lots to talk about here.

Tayla: Persona # 76 - Decarabia

According to the writings in The Lesser Key of Solomon, Decarabia (or Carabia) is the sixty-ninth spirit listed in the Goetia. Although he has no title in the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum, in the Lesser Key of Solomon he is a Great Marquis of Hell and has thirty legions of demons under his command. When summoned, Decarabia appears as a pentagram star, although he will take the form of a man if the conjurer requests it. He knows the properties and values of all herbs and precious stones, and can transform into any type of bird to sing and fly for his conjurer, sometimes acting as his animal familiar.

Tayla: # 77 - Arahabaki

An ancient Japanese aboriginal god since the Kofun period. The Momunofu were his servants and before his religion was submerged by the Shinto pantheon, Arahabaki was worshipped in Japan's northeastern regions as a god of travelers. He was also worshipped by Nagasunehiko, an enemy of Emperor Jimmu, and so by the Emperor's orders Arahabaki became a symbol of treachery, rebellion and heresy and his worship was forbidden for a long period afterwards. However, this is only mentioned in the Tsugaru Soto-Sangunshi (which was said to have been compiled in the 1970s) which has been concluded to be a false document.

Tayla: # 78 - Girimehkala

Girimehkala is a large demonic elephant from Sri Lankan mythology. It is said to be the mount of the demon lord Mara, who tried to tempt Buddha so that he could not achieve enlightenment. The Girimehkala's most prominent feature is its one huge eye, which is said to carry a powerful curse. Anyone that looks into its eye will fall ill and cannot be cured.

It is suggested that Girimehkala is a demonized Ganesha or Airavata from Hinduism, as Buddhist Sri Lankans and the Hindu Indians have come into conflict several times throughout history.

Tayla: # 79 - Mothman

A cryptid of American origin. In the mid-1960s, there were some sightings of a great winged creature with massive reddish eyes. It is thought (outside of cryptozoology) that these might actually be misconstrued sand hill cranes or barn owls.

Tayla: # 80 - Kaiwan

An Astro-Mythological deity in Assyrian mythology. He is associated with the planet Saturn. Kaiwan is also one of the names of Hastur the unspeakable in Lovecraftian lore.

Wow, some good ones for Keiko gets some good elements and abilities for these new listing of Personas to absorb into her mask. All set to go.

Keiko: This is plenty. Thanks you again, Igor. Same with you two, Caroline and Justine.

Caroline and Justine: Keep up your rehabilitation, inmate! Until next time!

Igor: Yes, we'll be looking forward to see you again, Ms. Trickster.

And once Keiko leaves the Velvet Room to join back with the others to call it a day, as she tells Akechi on what he was going to do next until he sees them again to watch Okumura to have a change of heart once his Treasure is stolen.

Keiko: We should get going now until the calling card has been sent out, then we'll come back here. Detective, we'll be hearing from you again.

Akechi: Likewise, Joker. I'll be seeing you Phantom Thieves again. (I better go see how Sugimura's holding up since they changed his heart.)

As he calls it a day to also be thinking about his Keiko right now 'for Akechi's such a kind and smart person', the Phantom Thieves and Jackie wanted to hear more from Witch herself on what else was and what she was not telling them about herself, since Akechi waits to hear the rest later on.

Witch: He's gone...So, you all wish to know the truth? The real truth about me?

Morgana: Come on, Witch, we know something else and so do you. Please tell us. We've helped out one another and after saving you back at the Pyramid Palace.

True, they all owe her that much to start talking for Mochizuki waits for her master to be done.

Keiko: Please, Witch.

For what was about happen next, is something else on who this girl Mako as the Persona-user Witch on who she really is...

Witch: Very well, I'll tell you guys. I know you'll be having Mr. Akechi on the team somehow in the future. But this comes first, we made it this far...And so, this is who I really am.

Unmasking herself for the others to be in safe room at least...Witch is really Junko Sakurai. What!? Bet known of you saw this part coming at all, huh? For Keiko did felt something to be her, but she didn't think it would've been Junko herself until now. With Jackie surprised to drop its snow head off to put it back on, everyone else were all shock to see, and I mean a whole lot of surprises to be happening throughout the entire room.

Morgana: It's her!

Ryuji: Junko!?

Ann: No way!

Makoto: I never thought...!

Yusuke: Surprising...

Haru: My goodness!

Futaba: This young journalist is Witch?

See? What did I tell you?

Junko: Hi, everyone! Surprised...? Oh, I guess you all are.

Keiko: (I knew it was Junko, but I never thought...This is very surprising.) Junko-! I mean, Witch. Who would've thought it was you. From your line of work to be a high school student and to be very clumsy for a journalist...

Junko: I know what you're thinking, how did someone like me get these type of powers to become like you guys are? Its hard to say, but I was almost killed by the Man in the Black Mask. It's her...my little sister Megami.

Not good! For she reveals the shocking truth on who the Black Mask was to be a girl as Junko's little sister who's being held captive name Megami. For what's about to be told next is a sad past to be very important one on why and how Junko became a Persona-user.

Makoto: So your little sister Megami's the Black Mask?

Junko: That's all I know about...It's her Shadow self in this world, remember? Her Cognition was mess with in the Metaverse to go anywhere of the entire Palaces. You see...Our family was part of the research team of the Metaverse thing like your mother Wakaba was once a while back, Futaba...I mean, Oracle. Sorry, I'm still trying to get use to this whole thing.

Hard to say for Junko proves in her innocence to look really sad just thinking about it.

Keiko: It's okay, Witch, just tell us everything you do remember about you and you sister.

Junko: Thanks, Joker. I'll get better...It started out for me to work a lot around the house when I was only little to raise my sister Megami to have two hard working parents. Rich, working non-stop, had the two of us, and such to become journalists together like our grandmother was...We like to play around and learn so much from our mom and dad; it's like a dream world we wanted to one day see when we grew up...However, someone wanted this project to create power on other people's Cognition in a different world they can go into and killing humans' desires of their hearts, the mental shutdowns are all true. How you may ask...? A shoot out happened in our home, they took their own lives with rifles to make it look like a suicide of a bad marriage to fall apart, but that wasn't true! What we saw was real to tell the truth and no matter what Megami and I did, but neither the cops or other people wouldn't listen to us! That's when I wanted to do something in a special school before coming to Shujin Academy, lots of journalist to learn the truth from this company this disciple man was working for; because they covered up the murder to know that we knew who kidnapped Megami with stronger powers than mine was to sense things, having her to demand for me to get the seven Brightful Gems if I ever wanted to see her again by stopping the seven False Gods for them to get the Eternal Pearl to rule everything. All of it, because of my powers were growing a lot more to go to the Metaverse. I did, and they've lied to have my sister to be a test subject of a psychotic murder behind the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns. Trying to test me to be her first murder victim, that's when my Persona awaken to become Mika or rather Witch. Without Mochizuki, I would've been dead by now. But no, I did my part to fight back and get stronger. And before then, I got the first gem from Kamoshida to stop them in order to save my sister was the pearl for he was one of the first False Gods, and then again with Madarame for me to learn about you guys - the Phantom Thieves. I heard so much about all of you...So much for me to do some research to almost got killed from the same people from trying to learn more about it, when I've learned about Futaba's mother and then so much from Queen's sister was a lawyer, to her talking to Futaba's step-father who's mother worked on the Cognitive World; so much to gather for me to figure it was you guys once the Sphinx was killed, I've soon figured out from you guys are the Team Phantom to begin to trust you. I thought I can do things on my own, but I was wrong...So, now you all know about me. With the pearl, I can free Megami and stop her out of control Shadow. Also, with the whole liking of ninja stuff to watch a lot of Anime shows, I became really good at fighting back. So, there you guys have it...Heh.

From Junko to be cheerful a bit to still be serious, the others get it now all about it for Junko's sister has to be stopped and saved as well as stopping the people who are responsible of this entire mess they've made. All of this and Jackie now knows who its human master is Megami Sakurai since her powers were awaken first before her older sister was.

Morgana: So that's why you wanted to get all of the gems. To do anything for those who are good, and the bad ones do something much worse with it. All of this for your sister's sake. Jackie, I'm so sorry...

Hard to see this little Persona to cry, it tries to be strong to then hugging Junko a lot more to try to help her out in any way she can.

Witch: As for Fallen One and Queen Lilith...I don't know much about them other than they are our major enemies. They're the first two who arrived in the real world, I know they've murdered my parents. I want revenge! But not on my own.

Ryuji: Damn...

Ann: So sad.

It's hard to believe, as the clumsy but hard worker who is really smart of Junko, gets down on her knees to start crying and begging for their forgiveness and asks the Phantom Thieves and Jackie for her help.

Witch: So please, Team Phantom of Phantom Thief of Hearts...I'm begging you to forgive me for holding this in for a long time, but no more. I did it to protect you all. I do trust in all of you much more. And I only ask of this...Will you still help me out and save my sister? I'll take time in jail for Goro's sake if I have to!

Harsh to see some good in this girl who was all quiet and such to grow so much to the team a lot, for the others to know of Junko was being very serious.

Yusuke: Losing a sister to be mind controlled is hard to watch...

Haru: Of one family to another, she's like what we all are.

And you all know what comes next, right...? Keiko and Morgana looked at each other to know what to say and do next.

Morgana: Joker, she's a good person.

Keiko: Yes.

Morgana: She's serious. We can use her help since she's helping us to learn more about the mental shutdowns, even more with Okumura later.

Keiko: Right.

Makoto: With a story like this one and a sister who has turned into a puppet from the real enemy, we have to be ready for anything.

Yep, they all get it to have Junko/Witch still on the team and forgiven to understand. As Keiko smiled at Junko to look surprised, all was good to forgive one another and for Akechi to get it all later on once Keiko as Joker will tell him all about it the next time they meet up.

Junko: ….

Keiko: Witch, we're not mad. We'll do all we can for you when we find your sister as the Black Mask and stop this madness, to retrieve the three other gems and the four False Gods to stop next. You are a Phantom Thief like we are.

Yep, you see? All was good to stop and save Megami at the same time for this makes Junko very happy to place her trust in the Phantom Thieves more and more now.

Junko: You guys...! Thank you so much. I'll be forever in your debts. And for that, I have a task for you guys to do for me. Here.

She hands the team the bag of the four other Brightful Gems of Red, Orange, Yellow, and Green for the Phantom Thieves to hold on to for Junko/Witch as an important task for them to do for her until the other two are found and the fifth for Haru to give to them later as promised.

Haru: The other four gems? But why give it to us, Witch? This was your task you wanted us to do for you since you're helping us in return. Is that correct?

Witch: It's not because of what you're doing...I just feel like if anything were to happen to me throughout all of this mess, I realize of my trust is more in a team than me being all solo alone. I am a Phantom Thief too, right? I will meet you all here or the Mementos world when we go anywhere with Jackie. And yes, we will get my sister back for you guys will be together again. That I can promise you with.

This makes Jackie happy to look at the Phantom Thieves for them to hold on to the gems to get the fifth one to join and two more next.

Morgana: In any case, Witch, leave the guarding of the gems to us until we get all of them to form into a pearl...

Junko: I'll get it then when it's a true form of a Eternal Pearl, yes.

Ryuji: All right! We're all set!

Seems like it, and now it's time to head back to the real world again for them to do a few things until the time's right to send out the calling card to Okumura real soon once Keiko makes the call on when to do it. As for Ann will be the one to keep her eyes on the gems very carefully.

Ann: I'll hold on to the gems until then.

Yusuke: A very wise decision there, Panther.

Makoto: The more help, the better for us to win this. Joker, just keep us notice until you tell us when the calling card must be send.

Keiko: Okay. So, Witch, should we text group together...?

Junko: Is that what you guys do...? Hmmm...I'll get back to you guys soon, we have to play it safe. I need them to see me as Witch only and not my real self, a ninja has to stay hidden from others but work well in the code of honor. Or something like that...in some movie I saw about hero samurais...Oh wait, they were ninjas.

Huge differences between samurais and ninjas.

Futaba: You're a ninja, you're talking about samurais. There's a huge differences. Also, I'm glad you told us what's what. I'm glad. And...what happened to my Mom and your parents, I'm sorry. So, let's both do our best to stop the men in black and save your sister. Knock some sense in to her!

This has everyone laughing for all will be just fine...For Mochizuki to look at the Phantom Thieves more to looked worried about something on this Persona's mind. I wonder what it is...?

Keiko: Good. In any case, let's head back. Witch, until next time. See you later, Jackie. (I'm glad to see Junko was more open minded with us. She wasn't rude, she was keeping her distances to help us stop stronger Shadows. Such as Fallen One and Queen Lilith are. They'll pay on what they did to your family and using your sister as a human weapon, her own Shadow turned against her. The Men in Black group must be stopped!)

Junko: Right, keep me posted at least while I keep you guys safe. Thanks again, Panther, for holding on to the gems for me. Now then...Let's head on back. Later!

For Junko to come back for them later to wait for the Phantom Thieves' arrival in the Metaverse or Mementos as she trusts them a lot more this time; as Keiko and Morgana headed back at Cafe Leblanc place for Sojiro to see her hard at work around the place again. To also text message group Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru to wait until the time was right to send the calling card to Okumura in a bit. But hey, talk about a space adventure that was, huh? After working hard and being out a lot, Keiko and Morgana got cleaned up to get some sleep.

Sojiro: Night, Keiko, thanks for the help again today.

Keiko: Good night, Mr. Sakura! See you tomorrow.

For them to be sleeping, there was so much to be going on, huh? As for Akechi to go talk to Sugimura, he was more fair and caring to be smart and calm to talk around others and Haru to make her feel happier to just hug it out only...No marriage thing right now but Haru didn't mind dating with Sugimura and he was fine with it, the only thing is to have Okumura stop treating her daughter like crap next. First – his heart needs to be stolen and changed. Also, the Phan-Site is up to 85 something percent and still growing.

Year 20xx

Day # 164 - September 9/22th – Thursday

After finishing up another day at school, Keiko goes out with Morgana to see how Yuuki was doing at the electronic store to buy some computer stuff he asked Keiko for his help on. You know – for the Phantom Thief making fan site businesses to do once again.

Yuuki: Right there, Amamiya. This is the one I want.

She hands the item over to her friend after finding the right one.

Keiko: You mean this? Sorry, just trying to get use to these computer things...Lucky for my friend is there to help me out. (Futaba, you're the best.)

Yuuki: Getting these will be like being a spy to aid you guys. Cool, right?

Sounds good, just as long as Yuuki knows what he's doing.

Morgana: Just don't blame us if you get caught by the cops.

Yuuki: Amamiya, you know how heroes usually have the most cutting edge gadgets?

Keiko: Sort of. Why you ask?

A lot to learn on what Yuuki does some new things, to also be fine from the other day. Good to know.

Yuuki: Yeah, well...Don't you think you should have something like that, as a modern day here?

Keiko: Like what? (You're right about one thing, Morgana. I hope Yuuki won't do anything too illegal.

Yuuki: Hmm, you know...Like a hidden camera, or maybe a wiretap? ...Though I guess those are more for spies than for heroes...You know...Wouldn't it be super cool to complete your missions with top secret technology? And then I could become your cute sidekick and support you, Amamiya! Your sidekick...That would be co cool...!

Well, as a side kick and friend. Not as Keiko's lover at all for Yuuki to be fine with it.

Keiko: A sidekick only I guess.

Soon, Keiko and Morgana see Chihaya to run into each other for Yuuki to know a lot the famous fortune teller in the area.

Chihaya: Hmmm? Keiko-Chan? What are you doing here?

Already for Yuuki to know so much about Chihaya to be famous all over Shinjuku.

Yuuki: Yuuki: ...What?! No way...Are you the famous fortune teller, Chihaya-chan?!

Chihaya: Yes, that's me.

Yuuki: Why?! How?! Amamiya, where did you meet her? You two are friends already?!

Chihaya: This boy is your friend?

Yep, for Yuuki and Keiko are just friends to not get the wrong idea for Chihaya to read his mind to have a thing for her a lot.

Keiko: Yeah, we're just friends is all! (Please don't get the wrong idea...!)

Chihaya: OK...? I see that he's also a fan boy.

Yuuki: You can tell? And you know Chihaya-chan?! Wow, Amamiya. You sure are a popular and pretty to make friends with people like Chihaya-san is.

Just by luck really for Yuuki to get a bit too excited to have the two girls to be laughing in a good way.

Chihaya: If you can, Keiko-Chan...Anyways, do you know where they sell TVs? My CRT stopped working. I think it's broken...

I think she needs some help today.

Yuuki: C-CRT...?! The famous fortune teller still uses old-I-I mean, you must take good care of your things. Say, Chihaya-san, I was wondering if you can even see my future?!

She just have good feelings all over is all for Keiko's was much stronger.

Chihaya: No, I can't. At least, not without my tarot cards, anyway. But I do keep a careful eye on my client, so I can predict lots of things just by observing people. Hmmm...But what is it about Keiko-Chan that makes you such a fanboy though? To have a crush on her to still help her out so much?

He just wanted to do something special and to be useful is all, for Yuuki still loved Keiko to know she was already taken by someone else like Akechi.

Yuuki: Actually, once a crush on her to try to move on...We're still good friends of course. She helped me out.

Keiko: That I did.

Yuuki: And also Amamiya is really knowledgeable about consumer electronics! She knows everything more since someone has been teching her so much! I respect her! As a friend who I love...

Keiko: In a friendly way. But yes, Yuuki does good things.

That leaves for Chihaya to feel it out to get it to make her feel happy about it.

Chihaya: Oh, is that so? I'm glad you're friend, Keiko-Chan. Of course you two are. Aha, yaaay! Well then, let's look for the TV section!

Keiko: That's fine, then we can go out to eat when this is done.

Yuuki: I'll help out too! Wait up. (A lot to do, but at least I'm hanging out with Chihaya-chan and Amamiya...Worth it.)

Sounds like a plan for Keiko, Chihaya, Yuuki, and Morgana to do just that once they find something to buying it next when they get the right items.

Morgana: Talk about your shopping day non-stop.

What a nice afternoon this was for the four to hang out and get the right things in the end, for Keiko and Morgana relaxed for a bit back at the cafe to help out Sojiro to make coffee for other costumers. Even one special for her doctor friend Tae to sit with her during some break time for this woman loves the coffee taste for Keiko to do a fine job on. While Morgana was watching on top of the stairs to see a new bond to be growing with Keiko and Tae today.

Keiko: Is it good? I made it myself since Mr. Sakura taught me.

Tae: Good? ...That was absolutely delicious.

She doesn't just like it, she loves Keiko's coffee making.

Keiko: Really? I knew you would!

Tae: Yes. You see, Keiko, I've been here a time or two, but I don't remember the coffee being so good. Which reminds me, the medicine I'm working on will be ready real soon.

Right...She was making something to be the greatest doctor ever for Tae to not give up on her dreams to let Keiko to be the first to know about it.

Keiko: Oh! (Right, she's working hard on this one to become a full time doctor.) So, how's it going?

Tae: It's great. Your data has been extremely helpful, due to your generic body type and bland health history. You've been a splendid co-worker and guinea pig...I mean, participant. So, thanks again.

A lot for Keiko to take the bad medicines from others to be good to try out.

Keiko: You're quite welcome, Tae. It was weird, but I was glad it helped out a lot and for you the most.

Tae: By the way, how have you been doing, Keiko? Have I been helpful as a doctor? And...for your escapades with the Phantom Thieves, I mean.

Oh! Another one just like Yoshida 'Yoshi' knew of Keiko was a Phantom Thief member to for Tae figures it out for herself next to catch the leader by surprise.

Keiko: Wha-?! How did you know...? (Just like how Yoshi was, Tae knows about me as well.)

Trying not to scream in shock, Tae could tell right away since Keiko wanted to try out the medicines.

Tae: ….Come on. You and I both know that you were lying about needing to prepare for the entrance exams. I visited Oyamada in jail.

Right, the man who try ruining Tae's job until Keiko and the others changed his heart, so that's how...Tae Takemi was smarter than she looks.

Keiko: (Oh, right...We got Oyamada real hard in the Mementos.)

Tae: That's right...A swing of fortunes like that could have only come at the hands of the Phantom Thieves. And to have it happen when it did...Isn't the only logical conclusion to think that it's you?

Keiko: You are good...So, how would you proof this conclusion?

Knowing Keiko to be cute, smart, and good to getting things done, she's not dumb. Clumsy by accident a bit, yes. Doing stuff without a care in the world to be a complete idiot, no.

Tae: A normal person would probably...Notify the police. Well, I don't care.

Keiko: Besides helping you out and your items are good to use in battle, so I wanted to thank you for that and promise not to...

Like she would tell anyone else or the police about it since Tae likes the Phantom Thieves to keep things a secret to her young friend.

Tae: It's fine. I won't tell a soul, Keiko, you're good. Best co-worker and patient that I have by far this year. The point is that without you, I wouldn't have been able to complete my mission. I would've never finished my new medicine...while I was being deceived by Oyamada. And I would've never met any of the townspeople...

A nice way to have someone to keep Tae's work in line to have full on supporter like Keiko was to her.

Keiko: Well, I'm glad.

Tae: I bet the Phantom Thieves save people in need, just like doctors do, eh? So, Keiko, I'll go out on a limb with you. I'll have even more powerful medicines ready for you...to aid your team and to help out a friend I've made who kept my career going. So use them very wisely, won't you?

The two shake on it to be the best friends ever for Keiko to change Tae a lot to care for one another, and to come back her clinic to buy things to use in the Metaverse or Mementos at any time.

Keiko: Friends with a doctor, I like that. Friends then? (I feel a stronger bond with Tae is growing so much.)

Tae: Friends and helpers on me becoming a doctor, Keiko? We are friends indeed.

With it up high for friendship, for Tae to do what she can to make and aid Keiko and her teammates no matter what...This makes five now for Tae to get the badge like Yoshi has, the Indigo Badge of Wits.

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath,_

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Death, granting thee infinite power..._

For Morgana to feel this out, this was a very good sign.

Morgana: Another friend, to have more fans and power for us Phantom Thieves. Madame Keiko has a gentle heart.

Yep, all this and more for Tae to work on, a whole lot more.

Tae: Hey...this is where you live, right?

Keiko: Mr. Sakura is giving me a place to stay and paid little if I clean up the cafe, make coffee, and cook some curry. It's like real home to me.

Tae: And where do you sleep?

Keiko: Upstairs basement. It's clean and good looking once I settle in since this April. (I can't believe it's been so long.)

Yeah, it's been almost six months now. Time goes by really fast.

Tae: Anyways, why don't you tell me about what my items do when you use them. Please, Keiko, since your guardian isn't here, tell me everything.

Keiko: But you won't believe in me too much.

Tae: Try me.

Keiko: (Wow, she's good.) All right. Let me see, where do I even begin...?

As the girls to believe in each other for Keiko to explain about the items to work and how in the Metaverse for Tae to get it, she writes everything down to make sure she does on other new things a bit better. A whole lot better at that. Going through all night until Tae goes back home to close up her clinic for today, as Keiko and Morgana do the same thing to get some sleep themselves.

Year 20xx

Day # 165 - September 9/23th – Friday

Taking another train ride to school for Keiko and Morgana to hear more fans talking about the Phantom Thieves on how much they love their work, everyday is like it to not get old at all. For some...they're saying they wanted for them to change with Okumura's heart already to happen soon enough. That badly, huh? Surprising...Getting through the day in Mr. Ushimaru's class for Keiko to do well once again. For Kawa to give Keiko some time to read her book at times and built a few things for a bit while her teacher left the room, as promised...Nicely done, Kawa.

Morgana: The good thing about teachers like Ms. Kawasaki, she gets people like you to owe a lot after what you did for her to be so kind hearted, Madame Keiko.

Keiko: You said it, Morgana.

Once school was finally over until next week, as Keiko bought some items for Tae to help her out with on her way home as well...Keiko and Morgana text messages Junko on what's going on for her to hear and talk on their cell phones about sending out the calling card to Okumura tomorrow, she gets it to be ready for anything.

Junko: Tell the others that I'll be there, Keiko-Senpai! See you at the Palace later.

You heard her...And for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru to all meet up and talk about the Treasure to steal tomorrow.

Ann: Haru, we didn't think you would fight back on our side. But you're a lot stronger than you look. That's amazing!

Makoto: Still, we'll teach you everything we can and do for you. If Witch figured us out, then you will get our line of work in no time.

She wants nothing more but to help them out for Haru to be really be a strong female super hero.

Haru: Yes! Please do!

Ryuji: Someone's excited! Good to know.

Morgana: Remember, I helped her out the most. So we can tell her on other things too from down the line if need be. So, what other stuff should we talk about?

It was hard to pick out on what to talk about next other than Haru sees the good news a from a few days ago.

Haru: My fiance-I mean, my boyfriend Sugimura is feeling a whole lot better to change so well for us the date and stand up to my father for me...He's back to normal from the man I know so much and love.

Good to know on that part as well.

Keiko: That's great, Haru! Good to hear. How is he around you this time?

Haru: He's very nice and understanding to get me so much. I like that in a man to be caring...I'm glad we changed his heart. Not for us getting married, I want to wait for those things in the future, I want to know more about him again.

Futaba: But let's not forget of the cognition part of Sugimura's, it was all done by your father was messy like the way mother was. All done by Fallen One and Queen Lilith. Still, it was my Palace once for me to change thanks to these guys.

Haru was learning a lot from the way Futaba's heart was changed...

Ann: Mine from Kamoshida's Palace was the worse...

And the one of Ann's version on what Suguru sees in her was so mess up. How can we ever forget about that part? So mess up.

Yusuke: The version of me in Madarame's Palace was just me in a painting, it wasn't a real person.

Oh, and that one too for Yusuke was almost a target there from Madarame himself from copyrighting.

Haru: I see...I few of you had some issues than mine. Well, you all came out of it to fighting back in the end. So that's a very good thing.

Futaba: You got it! Just don't think about bad things to affect your heart to not have a Palace, and you'll be just fine, Haru. Believe me and the rest of us, we all should know on what we've been through so far.

Yeah, all will be fine for Haru to be taught a lot as more goes on for the Phantom Thieves to get even better on what she does best.

Keiko: In any case, I told Junko the news for her to get it. Let's send out the calling card to take care of it all by tomorrow.

It's been decided then! 

Ryuji: All right! Let's do this!

And there's one person to deliver it to Okumura himself without him noticing any of them, for Haru takes care of it.

Makoto: We will entrust this to you, Haru.

Haru: OK...I place this in my father's study, and the Treasure will appear, correct?

Yusuke: If he notices the calling card, then yes. Are you afraid of doing this to your own father?

Maybe a tiny bit for Haru, this is still her father after all.

Haru: To be honest...a little.

Yusuke: Try to recall your anger. It will guide you in the right direction.

What she did from the Metaverse Palace to fight back as Haru awaken to her powers to stop Okumura of his Shadow self and Sugimura Shadow, it was something else there for Milady her Persona helped her out a lot. So she can do this, for Yusuke has a good point on what and how to do it.

Haru: ...So we're carrying out this plan tomorrow?

Keiko: Yes, Haru. We can do this. And remember, you want to live on how you want to. Once Okumura's heart has changed, he'll completely understand like Sugimura did.

With friends and good words, Haru is changing a lot to be a strong woman in the group.

Ryuji: All right. No stayin' up late tonight then.

Morgana: We can laugh or cry all we want, but we only get one shot at this. Everyone...I'm counting on you!

For the eight get it 'and so did Junko on her end', it's settled to then going home to call it a night for Haru will pull this whole thing off just fine. As Keiko and Morgana go to bed early from making tools by hand and then getting to talk to Akechi to hear his voice to say hi and such to see each other tomorrow night to spend a few nights at her place again.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun?

Akechi: Hi, Princess. I miss you so much. I'm glad you're feeling well. Your shoulder feeling better?

Seems like it was to be healed up completely by tomorrow before stealing Okumura's heart.

Keiko: (Never better.) I feel great. I just can't wait to see you tomorrow. I hope you're fine staying over even during both of our school days.

Akechi: Don't worry about it. I'm use to getting around a lot. Just as long as you're with me, I'm just fine getting around anywhere. I need to do a few things from work and some papers to file before we see each other, then Sunday we'll go on a date, Keiko, just you and me.

Keiko: I also heard from Haru that she and Sugimura are going out and holding off their marriage for a bit. Good to know.

She goes along with the whole thing 'as always'...

Akechi: It is, I'm surprised he changed from hurting Haru Okumura and then he's a whole new person now. It's amazing. (And it's all thanks to them...) So wait for me. I'll be there with arms wide open for you, Princess.

A sweet thing to say for Keiko to get it.

Keiko: I'm so glad to hear...And yes, I'll wait for you until you arrive. I love you, Akechi.

Akechi: And I love you too. We better get some sleep for tomorrow then. Good night.

Keiko: Good night, see you tomorrow. (Just as soon as we get Okumura's Treasure's first and then you, Akechi-Cun...)

It was time to get some rest for the Phantom Thief members and Akechi to await for the calling card for Keiko/Joker to contact her boyfriend later on once it's been send, for they'll be ready to steal Okumura's heart. However, for both Fallen One and Queen Lilith to do something for them have some plans with two Shadow type of giant robots which were ready for them to face against besides getting Okumura Shadow as well. Can they take the heart to save Haru's father while also getting some answers about the Black Mask being Megami Sakurai who's killing people from the metal shutdowns? Some answers...? Also, for Haru to give them the fifth gem and getting two more and four other False Gods to be stopped next? Only one way to find out – and it's to stop the fourth one from within the spaceport type of Palace.


	80. Kunikazu Okumura

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 80 - Kunikazu Okumura

Year 20xx

Day # 166 - September 9/24th – Saturday

The calling card has been send for Haru to sneak it into her father's study place for Okumura to read it the next morning for Haru to overhear the whole thing while hiding, as he read about his heart to be stolen and changed for his Shadow self to be targeted by the Phantom Thieves today. It was all going down for them to be ready for anything.

Okumura: "_Sir Kunikazu Okumura, the great profiteering sinner of greed. Your success and global fame exists due to the tyranny you rain over your employees. Thus, we have decided to make you confess all your crimes with your mouth." _Hmph. _"From, Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts..." _….I must take care of this before it becomes a problem.

He then makes a phone call to someone to talk to on Okumura's cell phone.

Haru: (Father...)

Okumura: I've received a calling card from the Phantom Thieves. I need you to send it over to the police. Don't make me repeat myself. Give it to the police. That's an order. These scoundrels have threatened me. Aren't the police supposed to side with law-abiding citizens?

From there, his Shadow self will not lose to the likes of the Phantom Thieves what he has in stored with the other two enemies of theirs to help him out for Haru to feel out.

**Okumura Shadow: I will not fail! **

Yep, the security levels in his Palace goes up a bit higher to be ready for them.

Okumura: This matter is urgent. Take care of it at once.

This sounds bad. Okumura just told someone to tell the police about this next, for Haru had to let the others know about it right away.

Haru: I need to let everyone know about this...

And she will too, as Junko to be already aware of it on her end. As well as Akechi to be getting to the Phantom Thieves to help them out in a bit, to see something from his phone of the Nav to try it out for himself to be curious about it. From typing in Okumura's name down, the place he works at, and the third keyword to be in outer space to get him to go to the Metaverse spaceport Palace of his...And he gets there to soon meet with the Phantom Thieves in person, that's not good.

Akechi: Huh...? (This app is how...? Keiko!)

I hope he'll be fine on his own for a bit. From yesterday to get through other classes as well as Ms. Usami for Keiko to do well too, for her and Morgana got ready to meet Junko there along with Jackie and Mochizuki as the others to show up at the attic hideout of theirs. Once they arrived for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru to meet up with those two, and Haru tells them about her father was ready to stop them.

Ryuji: Wait, he even figured out when we're gonna do it?!

Yusuke: This is different from normal. He has some nerve, delivering the calling card to the police himself.

It is different, for someone like Okumura has the guts to do it himself to be a coward pretty much.

Makoto: Either he's certain his heart won't changed, or he collude with the police from the beginning...

Keiko: This could be trouble.

Haru: As strange as it is for me to say...I could see that being the case.

That's not the only thing to be going on, Futaba checking on her cell phone to see lots of comments on the Phan-Site to be going around.

Futaba: Whoa, the comments're coming in hot! Look!

What do some of them says...?

Haru: "Take him down, Phantom Thieves!" "I don't care what the Phantom Thieves do as long as they show up haha." "Just do it quick lol."

So random or so many people to say here, huh?

Morgana: They're just saying whatever they want. At this point all they care about is seeing those in power beg for forgiveness.

Ann: Dammit! This isn't a game...!

No it wasn't, this was for real.

Yusuke: The means and the ends have been reversed. We're starting to be seen purely as as entertainment...

Ryuji: But we gotta do this! We can't just drop everything now!

Yusuke: Considering the existence of the Palace, his desires and indeed distorted...In a sense, the earlier we pull the root, the better...

So, they have to do this today while there's still time to steal the Treasure at Okumura's Palace right away. They can't slip this one up.

Makoto: We don't have another choice in the matter.

Keiko: Then we have to do this, Junko is probably waiting for us right now.

Ryuji: If we don't...then everything we been doin' up until now would be just be for nothing!

Haru: I believe this is best too. After hearing my father speak...I saw no remorse for him. If would've been worse if we didn't save Sugimura-Chan yesterday.

And that being said like Junko knows the drill about this whole thing, so did the others for Haru knows it all for her father must be stopped.

Morgana: Ryuji and Haru are right. Honestly, everything the public is talking about does bother me a little...But Okumura may just be the one behind the mental collapses to also have Junko's little sister do all of his dirty work. We don't know how he is doing it, but we'll find out somehow. We can't leave this be.

Keiko: We most definitely can't, Morgana. Still...Akechi-kun should've contacted us by now. He's running late and I'm a bit worried. I hope he's okay.

A bit worried, the others try to tell Keiko not to worry about anything for Akechi will turn up once they've arrived at the Palace.

Ann: I'm sure he'll doing well, Keiko, there's no need to worry.

Hopefully so like Ann just said...

Keiko: I hope so.

Futaba: As for Okumura having Megami under his control, he knows of something that we don't. I feel like he's hiding something. Something big...

Haru: True...And we already sent the calling card, after all.

So, they were ready to know for Akechi will soon contact them 'more in person' and for Junko with Jackie too were waiting for them. It was time for the Phantom Thieves headed on back to the Okumura's Palace right away.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, your boyfriend will be just fine. Now let's go do this like we always do...and steal his Palace's Treasure.

It was time to go to the Metaverse of Okumura's Palace in space to be ready as he was along with Queen Lilith and Fallen One to have more things to use once the Phantom Thieves arrive. Time to transform!

Keiko:(Please, Akechi-Cun, contact me soon...) Team, let's move out. Suit up! Code name - Joker!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name - Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Yusuke: Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Makoto: Suit up! Code name – Queen!

Futaba: Suit up! Code name – Oracle!

Haru: Suit up! Code name – Noir!

Arriving back to the Palace for Jackie was ready and so was both Junko/Witch and her Persona Mochizuki to be ready for anything like this one. For Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, Makoto/Queen, Futaba/Oracle, and Haru/Noir 'who can now transform' were all set to go.

Junko: Good, you all showed up. I hope you're all ready for this. There's no doubt of Okumura's Shadow is a False God type to say the least, minus the gem he doesn't have on him this time. Come on, Jackie knows of a short cut to where his Treasure is.

Jackie nodded a yes there to be all true for this Persona to take the Phantom Thieves and Junko to the right location on foot. From crawling down a vent to be short than going through so much, they've made it. But something was a bit different once they've arrived there...

Ryuji: H-Hey, what is that thing?!

Right in front of them to be a bit far away for them to see in the air was a look-alike UFO type of thing from inside the Palace.

Futaba: Oooooh, it's a UFO!

Someone likes it for Ryuji to be on to something for it to be made by hand.

Keiko: But what's it doing inside?

Morgana: Is that... the Frisbee Skull mentioned before? That's what they're making here?!

Soon, they hear some voice coming from the entire Palace to be some type of announcement of some kind.

**PA System: [The SS Utopia will soon enter its launch sequence from the shipbuilding dock. After retrieval of the main core, the launch sequence will commence.]**

It's the utopia thing they've heard so much about.

Ann: The SS Utopia?!

Makoto: Project: Escape to Utopia...So this is what that was about.

So, if Okumura thinks he was going to make it big by launching himself into space, what he was really doing in the real world was...

Haru: Father did say he was going to ascend into the political world...

Yusuke: So even this company is a stepping stone for him...He will discard this place for his "utopia"...

Ryuji: Wait up...If he gets outta here, we're not gonna be able to make him tell us about the shutdowns or Junko's sister!

Then they have to stop Okumura Shadow before he does makes his escape from all of them.

Junko: Then we got no time to lose!

Futaba: You're right...We gotta hurry! I think we can go further in now!

Keiko: Come on! We got no time to lose! We have to get there before it's too late for all of us!

Rushing straight forward to get to the Treasure to be in a container to see some type of robotic space orb to be Okumura's Treasure in the Metaverse.

Morgana: Look...That's it...That's the Treasure!

Just as they've arrived near the Treasure, the room then starts to shake for them feel something and Jackie to not fall down.

Makoto: What?!

No, the launching of the UFO was starting!

**Robotic Voice: [Emergency launch sequence will soon be activated. Certain areas may be shut off or destroyed. I repeat, emergency launch sequence will soon be activated. All personnel is advised to evacuate immediately to a safe area of the facility.]**

And that's where the Treasure takes off on its own.

Morgana: What in the world?!

Keiko: Is the Treasure floating away?

It would seems that the UFO ship had some item to pull the Treasure for Okumura Shadow to take away from the Phantom Thieves before they could even steal it.

**Okumura Shadow: There is no time to deal with you thieves. I must be making my exit. You can all stand and watch in despair as you go down along with this base! You destruction is imminent! Hahahahaha! **

He insane as he laughs to have half of his own Palace to blow up to kill everyone else in it, even Okumura's own daughter Haru too! Escaping for the others have to find a way out of here right away!

Makoto: There's no time! We need to hurry!

How can they find their way out? Well, that's where Futaba discovers something for the others.

Futaba: Over here!

Junko: It's the stairs...Let's get running, come on!

It was their only way out I guess, so run for it to have only ten minutes before it explodes! As the Phantom Thieves, Jackie, Junko, and Mochizuki run for it as high up as they can go. From climbing, avoiding other Shadows, going on to a elevator, and getting on a pick up lifter to get them in the UFO ship just in time for them to get to the Treasure under Okumura Shadow's control.

Keiko: Good, we all made it.

Ryuji: Hey, wait up!

The Nine Phantom Thieves and the two Personas were ready to fight.

Keiko: We're here to take your Treasure, Okumura!

For them to find Okumura Shadow to be somewhere, they soon seen Akechi to end up in a tight spot by luck to see the others...

Junko: Oh, no...Joker, look...!

Morgana: It's Goro Akechi! But how did he get here?!

Keiko: (Akechi-Cun?!) Detective? What are you...?

He was very confused as everyone else was, even Akechi himself didn't get it.

Akechi: Joker...? I don't know! I just got a weird app on my phone to try something out, I didn't think this would happen!

They now know he has a Nav like the rest of them do.

Makoto: Does this make him a Phantom Thief like the rest of us...?

Morgana: We'll worried about that later! Akechi, just stay with us!

And from there as Jackie tries to grab Akechi's hand to move him away from the area to stay with the others, Futaba then spotted something.

Futaba: There!

They see Okumura Shadow taking off on his UFO for the others to stop him and Akechi to stay put for Jackie to keep an eye on him.

Ryuji: Welp, looks like we caught up to you, Mr. CEO.

From being caught, he goes down on his knees to beg for mercy. Really...?

**Okumura Shadow: I...I'm sorry! I've had a change of heart! I'll prove it! **

Something was up, why was this happening all of a sudden? Okumura Shadow's heart can't be changed if they haven't steal his Treasure yet. That's how this whole thing works.

Haru: Father...

Akechi: Father...? I don't understand...!

**Okumura Shadow: Haru, you were always so agreeable. Whether it was in school or after, you only ever did as I said...You've become so admirable...**

Yeah, I'm not buying this whole thing one bit.

Makoto: What's gotten into him...?

**Okumura Shadow: Ah yes. Do you remember , Haru...? You cried your eyes out when my work kept me from attending your first sports day. It was then that you stopped talking back to me. Honestly...you had me worried. Still, you stood up against me and became an independent young woman...Nothing could make a father happier than seeing that! **

Haru: You still remember something that happened so long ago...? Back then, you poured your heart into making delicious food. You wanted to bring joy to others...Why did you change...?

It was hard to tell why, I guess Okumura was working so hard to have business comes first before family? Still, that's so wrong.

**Okumura Shadow: F-Forgive me, Haru...But I would never last if my Treasure was stolen! Please don't do it, I'm beginning you...! **

Everyone was very confusing to look at one another for Morgana, Jackie, and Haru walk up to Okumura.

Haru: Father...Let's...Let's end this here...

This has her father get back up...From being calm to then tricking them all. Called it!

**Okumura Shadow: Ah...Haru...You foolish girl. **

Akechi: It's a trap!

For Akechi to warn the others too late for Morgana did for the others get trapped in a shield for Okumura Shadow set up for them.

Haru: What?!

Along with both Queen Lilith and Fallen One for the two appeared to aid Okumura Shadow too.

Keiko: Not them again! Fallen One and Queen Lilith!

This was really bad here. And with Akechi barely had any powers to fight them at all, this was getting very dangerous.

**Fallen One: So we didn't get Keiko Amamiya this time, but we do have her boyfriend for me to kill and the Phantom Thieves to all die here today.**

**Lilith: Remember, we get the other five gems before we destroy the Phantom Thieves while we still have the chance, you idiot. So don't forget your place.**

**Fallen One: I know...**

For none of them couldn't get out from the inside for Mochizuki had trouble as well, for Jackie couldn't do it either from the outside.

**Okumura Shadow: I told you it would work, you two, and it did! See? "Overcome failure at any cost even if it means betraying others"...This is our family motto! The cold reality of kicking people down is part of business! Virtues and sentiments are for losers. What happiness can be found in acting with justice but losing the battle? **

Akechi: You're wrong, we are human with lives to care for! Not to over work ourselves!

He starts to run into the shield to try breaking it down no matter how many times or how many hits Akechi was taking.

Junko: Stop! Are you nuts?!

Akechi: I have to try...!

This only makes Haru really mad 'which I don't blame her at all'.

Haru: What happiness can be found through profit gained by crushing the hearts of others?!

**Okumura Shadow: Better that than fail! Like that boy is trying to break free is pointless. I'd much rather destroy others than wallow in the misery of debt! Regardless, I shall soon set sail into the political realm. To the upper echelons of the world! To utopia! With those Shadows helping me out, I got nothing to lose or using one of the seven gems. My name shall be etched in the annals of history! **

Akechi: You're a madman, Okumura! Like we'll take any bullshit you say to us!

Still trying to get out for the others to watch in horror.

Keiko: Detective! (Please stop this, Akechi-Cun! You're only hurting yourself!)

**Fallen One: You've lost, girl, give up for your daddy's sake.**

The madman of a strange male Shadow laughs from this sick enjoyment.

**Okumura Shadow: They're right. Make your decision, Haru. If you cast them away and give me the others gems to have one on me, I'll let you join me on this ship. Stay, and you will be incinerated along with this entire base. Now then, what's your choice?!**

**Lilith: Because either way, there's no way neither of you can't stop us.**

For someone like Queen Lilith to still be hiding her face, talk about being a big coward there. Akechi tries to tell Haru to not listen to her own father.

Akechi: Don't do it-!

Another hit gets Akechi to be pushed down.

Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Junko, and Keiko: Detective!

Morgana: Stop! You'll get killed at this rate!

Haru: Mr. Detective...! (What Keiko-Chan's boyfriend is doing for us and for himself to stand up, I need to fight back. I want to do this...) No!

Yep, she turns away to aid her team to put her trust of her mess up father aside. All right!

**Okumura Shadow: You fool!**

She, along with Morgana and Jackie move up to the shield for Akechi kept on running at it to try breaking it down.

Makoto: Noir! Detective Goro's hurting himself! Help him!

Just then...Okumura Shadow points his gun at his own daughter.

**Fallen One: Talk about a good waste of time here...**

**Okumura Shadow: What about you there? Leader...**

He talks to Keiko next.

Keiko: You mean me?

**Okumura Shadow: Who else? Don't you want to get out of here alive? Want to a board my ship? You're fighting against others, are you not? And what do you say about this, cat? You two are close for you and my daughter, right...?**

Seeing how strong Akechi was being, Keiko got mad to try to say something, same thing with Morgana as well to speak up first.

Morgana: Hmph. So you were spying on us.

Keiko: Mona! (Akechi-Cun is putting in so much to help us out that he thought to be enemies, but now he knows we all fight for justice. And Morgana, we know he loves us to never leave any of the group behind. So much to take in...!) Please don't listen to him!

Yeah right, like Morgana would ever leave his teammates behind nor will Haru either.

**Okumura Shadow: You'll gain nothing by staying with them...That's what you believe, isn't it? You are absolutely right. Sell them out! Cut them off for your own personal gain! I'll even give you the switch once we get back. So, do we have a deal? I'll give you ten seconds. Time is money, after all.**

So much for Akechi gets weaker to not hit the shield to go down at all to get caught with Keiko's help, as Morgana stood there to be laughing and not look scared at all.

Morgana: Heh...Don't take me for such a fool...Even Joker wouldn't listen to the likes you or won't even the detective himself to not give up because he believes in us. Don't give up by being someone you're not, be yourself with out without powers. Everything's gains and loses for you, isn't it? I pity you, Mr. CEO. You lived with Haru for seventeen years and you still haven't realized? In this world, there are tons of things that money and fame can't buy! What point would there be in only saving myself?! Nobody could replace these guys, period! You know what that means? You offer was a no-go from the start!

With Jackie using its bizarre winds to blind Okumura Shadow, Fallen One and Queen Lilith for a bit, this allows for Morgana to use his slingshot to shoot to control out of Okumura Shadow's hands.

**Okumura Shadow: What?!**

This frees the others from the shield to go down for Akechi gets it now from Morgana's words to see you're only yourself and no one else.

Morgana: Whoa, it hit! Way a go, me!

Futaba: Wowza! You're so cool, Mona!

This made the other team to be happy for Mochizuki to give Morgana a peace sign and Jackie to be dancing with joy.

Keiko: You're awesome! 

Ryuji: Heh, you stole the show, man!

This sure is making Morgana very happy to do something amazing. And from there...This has Akechi to get back up for he won't lose like this for his job, justice, the Phantom Thieves, and the lover being Keiko. He then gets a strange feeling for the other three Shadows to feel it out, and so do the others.

Junko: Is he OK...?

Keiko: Wait... (Don't tell me...!) His powers are awakening!

Once the Phantom Thieves hear it for Akechi's head to be hurting for he hears a voice in his head to speak to him.

Akechi: What...?

In pain, he tries to deal with his Persona to awaken.

**?: The others believe in your goals to fight for justice like they are. For you want to be useful and not an outcast. Am I right? You must become a man to fight what is right or true on what you believe in, and for her sake. The woman you love. Is that what you want?**

Akechi: ...Yes...Yes it is, for Keiko Amamiya who believes in me on who I am, myself..! I want to prove to everyone that the Phantom Thieves do fight for justice to bring a world to a brand new order, I no longer want to be a shut in!

**?: Good for you, then let's make a pack, my friend! I am thou, thou art I. Let's form a pack to fight for truth for the weak and and justice against the rich people. Strike them in fears force without holding anything back.**

Once Akechi gives in to show his mask to be some type of red bird shape thing, for him to remove it to show the blood and then...Akechi's own Persona awakens to show off his new looks. For Keiko knew this would soon happen, and it has right now. For his Persona was like a type of archery Robin Hood style he has.

Tayla: # 81 - Robin Hood

Robin Hood is a heroic outlaw in English folklore who, according to legend, was a highly skilled archer and swordsman. Traditionally depicted as being dressed in Lincoln green, he is often portrayed as "robbing from the rich and giving to the poor" alongside his band of Merry Men. Robin Hood became a popular folk figure in the late-medieval period, and continues to be widely represented in literature, films and television. Robin Hood fought against the evil Sheriff of Nottingham who was loyal to Prince John who had stolen the throne from his brother, Richard. Later stories introduced the Guy of Gisbourne, an assassin sent for Robin's head who eventually became part of a love triangle with Marian.

Keiko: Detective is a Persona-user just like us!

Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Morgana, and Junko: No way!

Even the three enemies didn't see this one coming at all.

**Fallen One: So...Ah, plan "B" then...?**

Yep, now this makes two plus two other Personas.

Haru: The more, the merrier, huh Father...?

**Okumura Shadow: So much for the negotiation...And another member on the team? Don't make me laugh. Hmph, this doesn't change a thing. You rebels...! There is time before launch...I will crush you all! You two, get my toys out and help me deal with them!**

As Okumura Shadow sits on his mechanical chair, for both Fallen One and Queen Lilith help him out.

**Lilith: Fine, release the twin robots powered by Okumura here, will you...?**

From the snap of her fingers, something big was coming...Two of them. For the the Phantom Thieves, Akechi, and Jackie were all ready to fight for the many enemies in front of them.

Yusuke: Very well then.

Ann: Bring it!

Keiko: Detective, I'll explain later about your powers. But for now, we might have to fight in this battle so be careful.

He wasn't scared from this being brand new for Akechi to give it a shot.

Akechi: This is nothing to me, Joker... (I just got a lot to tell Keiko about later.) Let just end this, come on! Robin Hood, show me what you got!

I guess he'll be just fine...This makes Okumura Shadow angry to give it his all.

**Okumura Shadow: You little...! You won't get out alive! Come, my twin robots and aid your boss!**

For the three were ready, they also have to fight two other giant robots to be twins Prometheus Robots of Red and Blue to be strong fighting soldiers to be program to serve Okumura Shadow and destroy his enemies. They only have thirty minutes to beat this fight before it's all too late. So this is what Fallen One and Queen Lilith have in mind to use for battle. All twelve against five and some Shadow robots big or small who all stand in the Phantom Thieves' way.

Haru: It's time you surrender, Father! Not even your toys won't scare us!

**Okumura Shadow: Give up...? Try saying that after you've taken down my company's elite solders with some wanted to help me out. Now, go fight for me!**

For the two Prometheus Robots to stop them and some smaller one that Okumura Shadow to summon out.

Keiko: Careful, everyone! The twin giants are powerful than they look with the smaller ones to do some bad damage to us.

Haru: No! There are more?!

What else can they do now? They have to fight back as a team.

**Okumura Shadow: Go, my employees and my twins! Be the foundation upon which my victory is built...! **

As Futaba backs the team up to give them the details for Jackie to stop the small ones only, fair enough.

Futaba: His employees are shielding him and the other two Shadows...Let's break through and punch Okumura right in the face!

Keiko: Right! Panther, Skull, Witch, and Mochizuki...take the ones on the left. Noir, Queen, Fox, and Mona, take the rest of them on the right...Oracle, back us up when we need it while you, Jackie, take out the smaller ones. And Detective, you and me will take out the twins.

All set to get going...

Akechi: I'll see what I can do with my powers, but OK, Joker. Let's do this.

Tayla: It's the twelve Phantom Thieves with Jackie and Akechi vs. Okumura Shadow, Queen Lilith, Fallen One, the twin Prometheus Robots, and robot Shadow armies. Here we go!

Good thing for some Shadows beaten, the more of the thirty minute bomb goes up again. Good to know...Now it's time to fight back. From the others giving it their all to send out their attacks, with Jackie throwing out its many ice attacks of ice shard shape like snowballs. The others take care of the other robot Shadows.

Morgana: The more we take out, the better timing we have to stopping Okumura at this rate. Come on! Furious Fangs!

Haru: Lily Whip!

Makoto: Venom Blast!

Yusuke: Aqua Typhoon!

That's one side cleared out, but more started to show up again. Now that's so unfair!

Haru: More of them?!

**Okumura Shadow: Every problem cane be solved with more manpower...That is the strength of my company! **

Haru: Happiness based on the sacrifices of others isn't true happiness...!

Here comes more Shadow Robots for the other side to getting it down next. 

Junko: If you think we're giving any of you of the gems, then you better think again! Steel of One-Thousand Kunais!

Ryuji: Lighting Flash Attack!

Ann: Flame Shooter!

From there and Mochizuki to use her ninja assassin skills to stop the other ones, Okumura Shadow sends out some more. Here comes the twins of the Prometheus Robots were big to be good in combat to try crushing both Akechi and Keiko to death. They were fast to avoid their many hits, but for how long could they hold up?

Akechi: I never think we would fight together like this! I hope you come up with a plan more than running away, Joker!

Keiko: Are you kidding me, Detective? We'll do more than run away from them! Let's use our skills and Personas to fight back! Follow my lead!

As Akechi gives his new powers a try to flip above the twins to outmatch them both for some sword and gun shooting happens for Keiko to use her Persona to give her an extra boost of fighting back with skills; even from Akechi's Laser Sabers (type of light saver sword) and Ray Guns to use in combat. And hey, Akechi's pretty good on how he was doing too as he was catching up. From Keiko ducking below one robot to shoot out its legs to fall down, and Akechi to have Robin Hood 'his Persona' to have one robot to attack him but get its long arm to be trap on the group for it to be ripped off. That leaves for Keiko and Akechi to run up on their other arm to have their Personas to do the rest of the work.

Keiko: Arsene!

Akechi: Robin Hood!

And boom! Their skills from fire power and arrow psychic shooting does the trick. With the twins badly damaged, they fall right on top of the other Shadow Robots from big, medium, and large ones to all be crushed.

Futaba: Heads up, everyone! The armies of Shadows are about to blow up! Shield yourselves!

And it causes all of them but the leftover twins to exploded, good thing Futaba picked up on it to warn the team of the danger.

Haru: The other robots self-destruct?!

**Okumura Shadow: Hahaha! My workers will obey any order I give to them! Don't you think their loyalty is incredible?!**

No, it was mess up!

Keiko: How could you do this to them?! (He's no human at all to be treating people and Haru like this...!)

Haru: This can't be happening!

Not this time...

Futaba: Not if I have anything to say about it! Cyber Net Strike! From my attack and here comes the fuzz!

From Futaba attacking the other ones to blow up in the air for some other robots to destroy the machine they came out of, she also boosts their attacks and defenses up to get ready to do some more fighting.

Akechi: Its over, Okumura! You and your Shadow friends are finished.

Yep, with those three left to deal with...Queen Lilith and Fallen One sees how both Akechi and Keiko work in battle, for Fallen One knows of Akechi and his new skills.

**Fallen One: Oh...So that's who you are, I thought I felt something badly familiar about you, boy. Yes. In fact, we're almost alike both you and I.**

Akechi: What...?

And for Queen Lilith knows about them not getting the gem for today, but they'll be back to learn about about the Phantom Thieves for today.

**Lilith: Thanks, Joker, I have all I needed to know. Until next time...You, let's get going. We're done here. Okumura, the power we gave you...Please use it well.**

Retreating again? Knowing they both work for someone else to do things as part of their main goal, they will be back again for later on as Queen Lilith takes off and Fallen One joins her.

**Fallen One: All right then...See you next time and you, boy, will be finished real soon.**

Weird, huh? Well, there they go again until next time. For Okumura Shadow comes first.

Junko: Cowards! It doesn't matter, we'll get them again...Right now he comes first.

Keiko: Right. Everyone, get ready. This leaves Okumura left. (Until next time, you two, we'll be ready to settle the score.)

From there, Okumura Shadow had one more trick up his sleeve to use from the help of the twin robot parts to power up to still be in his False God form. That's not good. Even without the fifth gem's powers, it can still do something else.

**Okumura Shadow: As lonely as you gave me something, it's fine. I'll catch up later once I'm done here...It seems ordinary workers are not fit for the job! Executive Director! Come to me! Use the twins to power you up and I shall aid you! Now then, fulfill your duty as my right-hand man of avenge your fallen brothers! For the eternal prosperity of Okumura Foods! **

As the bigger robot of Okumura Shadow appears to take the part of the twins to become stronger and his powers to grow of a False God to appear all powered up and such.

Tayla: # 82 - Mammon

Mammon is a term, derived from the Christian Bible, used to describe material wealth or greed, most often personified as a deity. In the Bible, Mammon is personified in Luke 16:13, and Matthew 6:24, the latter verse repeating the former. In some translations, Luke 16:9 and Luke 16:11 also personify mammon; but in others, it is translated as 'dishonest wealth' or some other equivalent. In some Spanish versions, it is referred to as "Mamón", but in others, it is "Dinero" (Spanish for "money"). Later demonological writings such as De Plancy's Dictionnaire Infernal attributes Mammon as Hell's ambassador to England. For Thomas Carlyle in Past and Present, the 'Gospel of Mammonism' became simply a metaphoric personification for the materialist spirit of the nineteenth century. Mammon is also one of the Seven Princes of Hell, each representing the Seven Deadly Sins (Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Envy, Anger, and Pride). Mammon represents Greed.

With time still ticking, they better end this battle and soon.

Futaba: Necronomicon, give me the scoop...Lemme see...We have to break the machine to crush Okumura and for anyone of us to finish him off!

Junko: Then we better come up with something quickly...Mochizuki, help me!

It's some more fighting time! Junko and Mochizuki use their blades to try cutting the robot from its strong steel armor to crushing it a bit. As Makoto drives fast with Johanna's help to give this robot the chase to be faster too, leaving Futaba to heal everyone else to scan more about their enemy on what they have to do next.

Makoto: Try to catch me while I ride away with Johanna's help!

Not likely...Although the ice powers to try freezing it up wasn't doing well for Jackie to at least try, this allows for the others to try to destroy the armor for it was ten times stronger in battle.

Morgana: On my mark, Noir! Zorro!

Haru: Got it! Milady.

More plant rose whipping and wind power blast to use it on this robot giant, the others do the same from their fighting skills and Personas to help them out.

Ryuji: Let's give this thing some hell! Seiten Taisei!

Ann: More lighting and fire power from the two of us! Hecate!

Yusuke: Splash it off with ice, Goemon!

Still being strong to take down, Akechi and Keiko had to try to have some of the robot's armor hits so far.

Keiko: Time to turn up the heat...Arsene! And some of my attacks to combine them both! Double Daggers of Darkness!

A double attack that one was for this robot was strong from Okumura Shadow backing it up for Keiko to hold her ground, but not on her own...

Akechi: I have an attack of my own too...Saber Sword Slash! (Hey, I think might get the hang of this.)

From a sword attack and shooting arrows type of combo move, it was awesome what Akechi just did there. This robot gets back up to try stomping the two and failed since they were still faster than Okumura and his machines.

**Mammon: Hmm...?! What are you doing?! Work harder! Contribute more! The fate of my company rests upon how hard you work! **

Now he tells the robot to have some lighting powers to be too strong to stop. Crap! Guarding the rest of the other attacks, for Keiko/Joker and Akechi use their guns again to hits some from the robot to try hitting them with its large arms to swing around a lot and use its laser eyes. It can burn through anything there. Lucky for Keiko's shielding of another Persona's skills saved the day.

Junko: Say cheese, Robo-Beast!

And then, Junko uses a move to have her kunai throwing skills at one opening from the robot's armor to get stuck and then have a bomb to blow up from the inside to get damage really badly for it was about to self-district on this one.

Futaba: It's starting to weaken! Finish it!

**Mammon: Hey! Losing is not an opinion here! You carry the Okumura Foods company name! Kill those thieves, even if it costs you your life!**

Yeah right, like that's going to happen this time for Jackie does freezes up the robot's legs long enough for Akechi and Keiko to finish this one off together in a combo type of attack to throw into one right at this Shadow.

Keiko: (This is our chance...!) Detective, let's finish this thing off! Time to go boom! Daggers of Darkness!

Akechi: You don't have to tell me twice, because I know what I'm fighting for to believe in more with the Phantom Thieves...Saber Sword Slash!

With a combo type of hit, it get hit from the critic type of control panel to lose control and then blows up right in Okumura Shadow's face to get blown away a bit to see his other robots get crushed and/or burned the most. This man was done for.

**Mammon: What...?! Even him...?! Grr, someone! Is there anyone here?! Ah! All of them are destroyed! What have you done! Wh-Why isn't anyone coming?! **

Even from trying to summon them, it wasn't working or no one else was showing up because they're all destroyed.

Morgana: Finish it, Noir!

And for the daughter will be teaching her father a lesson.

Haru: Father...you've been forsaken even by your own employees...Let's end this, Joker!

Keiko: (It's time we end this mess up working business for good.) He's all yours!

Get him, Haru! She swings her ax right at the flying chair that Okumura Shadow to get destroyed to stop floating that makes him fall down hard for Haru to kick her own father to the ground. Enough to admit his finally defeat at long last.

**Okumura Shadow: I can't lose everything! I made it this faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! **

And now it's all done to also take his Treasure.

Tayla: Kunikazu Okumura – Mammon, his Robot Shadows, twins, and his other army, all defeated.

As everyone gather together to surround Okumura Shadow to not go anywhere for the Phantom Thieves, Jackie, and Akechi to win this fight. Only for him to feel a bit weak for Keiko to help her boyfriend out.

Keiko: Detective?

Akechi: No, Joker, I'm fine...I can deal with the pain and feeling weak.

Keiko: From your powers awakening, you'll get use to it.

Akechi: Thanks for your understanding. Just wait until I tell my girlfriend about this.

Keiko: (Should I tell my Akechi-Cun yet?) Listen, Detective, about that-

Now wasn't the time to talk about it yet, Akechi will be told about everything later on for he didn't care what was going on right now for he does trust the Phantom Thieves a lot.

Akechi: We'll talk again some other time...I'll be fine, I want to hear from this man to tell me more about the murderer. The Black Mask. Please, Joker.

She lets him join in, for now it was time to make Okumura Shadow talk. For Jackie to act all tough for another victory is at hand.

**Okumura Shadow: In the end, I am just one more in a lineage of failures...If you don't want to marry Sugimura, then you two are free to date however you want to, Haru. This may be the end of Okumura Foods...Forgive me, Haru...**

As the enemy was upset and was down on his knew for real this time, Okumura will allow for Haru and Sugimura to get married whenever they want to start dating, she could live freely now. Hey, he wasn't faking here...he was really crying.

Haru: Father...

Junko: Either way, Okumura, you've lost.

Yep, it's good to see the mean ones in defeat like this to change a lot to pay for what they've done to others and so on. And now for the questioning to have Junko learn on who turn her little sister into a monster...

Ryuji: You were behind all the breakdowns and mental shutdowns to have a girl name Megami do all of your dirty work, weren't you?

Akechi: Answer us now! Are you behind it all to use someone to become a murderer?!

He does say something different to have something to do with both Queen Lilith and Fallen One too was all.

**Okumura Shadow: I'd admit, I spend large sums of money to help my company grow and a lot more here with the other two Shadows to lend me power on my workers, and to crush business competitors...**

Let's try answering the question again please...

Ryuji: Answer me, dammit! Did you make Megami do all of the killings from here to the real world or not?!

Keiko: Do you know anything about a girl name Megami Sakurai who's the Black Mask?

**Okumura Shadow: N-Not personally! I had a contract. All I did was make the requests to have them eliminated! **

Not the right answer they were looking for, but it sounded important.

Morgana: Requests...?! Then there really is a mysterious criminal in people's Palaces after all. It has to be the brain washed Megami!

Makoto: So it's true.

Having Jackie worried about its human master to be mind controlled, Mochizuki was there for the little Persona to get through this mess. Okumura is working with the real ringleader with Fallen One and Queen Lilith who work for him and to aid the man for a bit as a partner.

Keiko: This means we have a lead. It's small, but it's something to find her soon.

Haru: What kind of contract did you form...and with whom?

But all that Okumura Shadow was doing was crying a lot to not say anything to them at all.

Ryuji: C'mon, stop cryin' and tell us!

I doubt they'll be getting any answers out of the man now for the voice says about the place blowing up in a bit. Time was running out, to get nowhere here on the rest.

Morgana: Dammit, why now...?! Mr. CEO, can't you stop that thing?! Oh well...We can't just throw our lives away like this. Look! Up there!

And with luck, Morgana spotted something to be their way out of here. But first, the Treasure comes down for Morgana to hold on to it.

Akechi: I take it that's the Treasure?

Keiko: You'll also get use to that part too.

That's one problem taken care of so far, to find more answers of the Black Mask another time then. For now, there was more to try asking Okumura Shadow about something else next.

Morgana: We've taken your Treasure.

Ann: Huh?

Morgana: There's one more thing you need to tell us. Have you seen this female criminal's face before?

Yeah, they needed to know it's Junko's little sister or not to see her face in person. But it doesn't happen for the place was coming down hard to blow up in a bit!

Ryuji: We got no time to get that outta him!

Makoto: We'll just have to inquire about it back in the real world since we got everything to be a little so far.

Junko: Crap...! I guess we have to. Let's go, Mochizuki. Everyone else, I'll be seeing you again real soon.

With them taking out and Jackie waving goodbye to see Okumura Shadow in defeat one more time, to go into the system itself to become data again. And before leaving, Ann was thinking about something to herself.

Makoto: Panther!

Ann: Right, I'm good. Let's go!

Yusuke: Let's get out of here. Until we meet again, Witch, farewell.

Futaba: I don't wanna die like this!

With the others people leaving even Akechi to feel weak to pass out and carried out by Keiko...

Akechi: Sorry, I just feel tired...

Keiko: Then get some sleep. Go to her when you get up where you'll be back in the real world, until next time, Detective, take it easy.

Akechi: Thank you...I will go to my Keiko...

First thing's first, right? Keiko, change Okumura's heart.

Keiko: Right. (Now I really have to tell the others to have Akechi join on our side.) Flaming Heart!

As Akechi then passes out to sleep for Keiko to carry her boyfriend out of the Palace safely, while Haru had something on her mind to ask about to Morgana.

Haru: Shouldn't we bring my Father with us?!

His Shadow self will be fine, it's not really Okumura in the Metaverse.

Morgana: Don't worry, he'll be fine! We'll end up dead if we're not of here soon though!

And before leaving, Haru says this part to Okumura Shadow for her real father to remember this very well for his heart to change.

**Okumura Shadow: I'll change...I want others to be happy to work well to treat them fairly...even with my own daughter too...Haru...I see that now. I really want to change...I want to make my own utopia when it happens...Just you watch your Dad do it...**

I think she gets the message.

Haru: Only you can follow through on your own responsibilities...That is what you've taught me, Father.

Feeling bad for him and for Haru to care about her father still, stood there for a few seconds and leaves the place with the Treasure. All was good for Okumura Shadow to get back...only to get shot at from behind to go down hard! Huh...?!

**Okumura Shadow: My...uto...pia...**

It was the Black Mask's doing for Megami to be this dark Shadow self to shoot Okumura Shadow from through the heart. And one more to the head to end this Shadow for good to not be around the Metaverse areas or Mementos to really be murdered like the other people in the real world. Who's to say with the real Okumura next? For both Fallen One to see this and Queen Lilith was nowhere to be found to not care this other Shadow enemy.

**Black Mask: *chuckle* **

**Fallen One: Too bad, this one had to go away. But I know who the boy is...I will make Keiko belong to me, with the boy's help will make me much stronger on what I can do.**

Whatever he has in mind, it can't be good at all. Also the Phantom Thieves for the eight and the out cold Akechi being carried by Keiko, can they all get out of the Spaceport Palace alive?!

Yusuke: Will we make it...?!

No good news for Futaba wasn't picking up a way out of here.

Futaba: Probably not...Actually, I think it's impossible!

Ryuji: We're countin' on ya, Mona!

Having no other choice, Morgana become a car to drive the others as fast he could go to getting out of the Palace to be going up in flames to blow up.

**Robotic Voice: [5...4...3...2...1...Lift off.]**

And there it goes for the count down to reach to zero for Morgana to get out of there with Keiko who was holding on to Akechi, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru all got out of there alive. As Jackie was doing well, the same can be said to both Junko and Mochizuki got out back to the real world too; for the eight Phantom Thieves with the tired out Akechi were all back from outside of the Okumura Foods. They made it! So...Now what? I guess we'll see what Okumura's Treasure is in the real world and the fifth gem to be given from Haru to bring out as promised. More next time as they stop the owner of the food company to finally change, well...hopefully he has. His Shadow, not so likely...

Morgana: Are we alive...?

Looks like they'll be just fine.


	81. Team's Skills and Powers

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 81 - Team's Skills and Powers

Another close call for Okumura's Palace to disappear from the Treasure to steal and escaped from it to blow up with his Shadow self defeated, only to be killed by Megami as the Black Mask. As Fallen One and Queen Lilith left for him to die. Not good...For Junko will be seeing them again and Jackie as well – for Keiko with the out cold Akechi to place his body to rest up on where he went to the Metaverse 'to feel it out' for her, Ryuji, Morgana, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru have all done it once again.

Akechi: My...Princes...

Keiko: (Akechi-Cun, I'll see you in a bit. We'll train you when the time's right. I promise. I love you.)

Good thing he's not hurt, right? Akechi lies on a bench for Keiko to leave him there to join back with the others next after getting their footing back in the real world.

Haru: Phew...My heart is still pounding...

Everyone was fine to have a sigh of relief here.

Morgana: *sigh* We did a great job in there. And Jackie just told me, Junko got out just in time to get on top of me in my car mode. And texted you, Madame Keiko, of her getting out of there safe and sound.

Keiko: Yeah, she's good. I got it. Also Akechi's fine, he's just sleeping. So let him rest for me to see him later.

Good to know about Junko to get out of there alive and of Akechi's conditions. And you all notices of Morgana was normal around the Treasure stealing part? Almost too normal.

Ann: You know, Morgana, you seemed almost normal when you took the Treasure.

Morgana: Oh...? Even I didn't notice either. The truth behind the mental shutdowns of Junko's sister's doing remains unsolved though. Okumura wasn't the culprit using her. Still, he did mention requesting people to be eliminated. He has to know who's responsible, like Queen Lilith and Fallen One to be working with the real master mind.

Haru: Mm...

Futaba: Mom...

I guess now, they were all back to square one to find out who was controlling Megami to be the Black Mask all over again. Bummer...Also, there are two things left to do. First one...

Haru: Oh, right! Here, Keiko-Chan. As promised for saving my Father and changing his heart, the Blue Brightful Gem.

And that makes five, to get two more to go now and three more False Gods to be stopped.

Keiko: Thanks, Haru. Okay, Ann, keep them safe for Junko for her until we have all seven.

Ann: I will.

Good to have five of the Brightful Gems so far, and for one more thing for Haru to find of Okumura's Treasure to be in the real world.

Haru: Is this...

Yep, his Treasure is building space ship models of a box kit.

Ann: His Treasure...was a plastic model kit?

And then, it clicks to Haru on why her father Okumura had something like this.

Makoto: What's the matter...?

Haru: I remember Father telling me something before he changed...He said there was a model kit he really wanted back when he was a child. But no matter how much he begged my grandfather, he never got one.

All this to treasure something Okumura wanted so badly to finally have it years later to love it forever.

Ryuji: Your family could get like a thousand of those kits though.

But this one was much different...

Haru: Okumura Foods has been around for generations, but it was a company until my father took over. My grandfather was a good man, but not the best business man. He'd even lend money with no collateral...It seems the debt collectors were a frequent presence when my father was young...

Yusuke: That must be why...Why Okumura was so willing to pursue his own happiness at the expense of others.

Soon, Futaba gets something to see good news on her cell phone.

Futaba: Whoa?! This thing's insane...

The price on the model kit is actually go to sell to make a lot of money out of it to show the others.

Keiko: That much?! I never thought it would be.

Yusuke: It is staggering price. I've heard this can happen to collector's items, but still...

That's fan model collectors for you.

Ryuji: People're gonna pay that much for a plastic toy?!

Haru: By the way...when exactly is the change of heart supposed to happen?

Morgana: Soon. That's all we know. We'll just have to wait and see what happens until then. Once he has his change of heart, we'll surely be able to find out who's behind the mental shutdowns and save Megami from being mind controlled by this person. Also, Madame Keiko, we'll have Akechi join us. Just let him rest to learn about his powers later.

Sounds like a good plan there for them and Keiko to do.

Keiko: We will, for now we better head on back and sell this model kit too. (Akechi would be good on our team, we finally have two other members.)

That they do to make the Phantom Thieves more and more powerful. Elsewhere, for the SIU Directors talks to someone on the phone again to go all as planned so far to have the Black Mask to do the job and something to happen to the real Okumura real soon. What does he have in mind since Okumura Shadow was killed?

SIU Director: Yes. Exactly as you planned, sir. Everything. From the Phantom Thieves targeting Okumura to them changing his heart…We've lost a convenient source of income, but I'd rather not risk his connection coming to light. And thanks to your little partners of Shadows helping us out. Okumura was not fit for the political world to begin with. He should have just behaved himself….Of course. Without fail, sir. I've requested that she handle the matter. Arrangements have been made. A sudden mental shutdown will occur at just the right time. We'll dispose of our disappointing connection and the Phantom Thieves at once. Two birds with one stone. *chuckle*

Whoever this guy was talking to and to laugh so evil-like, it wasn't good news at all...As evenings became late at night now for Keiko to hang out with Morgana in her room to talk about something as Keiko waited for her boyfriend to arrive soon.

Keiko: Sorry, Morgana, we have to play it cool for my boyfriend to be here soon.

He knows to let Keiko clean up for a bit to be really fast getting the job done.

Morgana: I know, Madame Keiko, you're doing well. (I bit too well cleaning up...) You know...I've actually been thinking a bit about my actions this time...I was way too worried about who I am, and how I don't compare to the other members of our group. Turns out I just don't have any guts, huh?

From the fight and such, remember?

Keiko: It's okay, Morgana, it happens to everyone sometimes. (I don't see anything to worry about other than we live, learn, and re-think of our actions in the future.)

Morgana: Thanks. I think the reason I was so hung up on wanting to be human is because I need a goal in my life.

Keiko: A goal...?

Morgana: Well, not a goal per se, but something bigger...I guess more like...a reason to live. But now that I'm sure I belong with the Phantom Thieves, I know what I want to do. Do you know what it is, Madame Keiko?

What does Morgana want to do when he does turn back into a human...?

Keiko: Let me think...Become famous? Get your own place to live? Get a girlfriend?

Morgana: Those too, eventually. I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure the Phantom Thieves succeed. In other words, are goals are in alignment. From now on, I'm not going to hold anything back. And Madame Keiko, you's better put some effort in too! Don't make me regret my choice!

Sounds like a very good plan there.

Keiko: Right. (I know we can pull it off as Phantom Thieves, and Morgana by our side now and forever.)

A good friendship for Keiko and Morgana to be growing a lot more and to understanding each other so much.

Morgana: Plus...I want Lady Ann to be happy with Ryuji. As dumb as he is sometimes, they both make a lovely couple...I hope to find the girl of my dreams again. If my actions can still help her achieve happiness, that's more than enough for me...I hope you're not thinking about how sappy all of this is...!

Like Keiko would laugh at Morgana about it at all.

Keiko: I don't think so, Morgana, really.

And from there after texting her friends on the message group, Keiko let's Akechi into Leblanc to sleep over again to look really tired to also tell her what just happened.

Akechi: Princess, I'm glad to see you. Sorry I'm late, but there was a lot that has happened to me. (Should I tell the woman I love who's fighting among side the Phantom Thieves?)

Keiko: (Not yet...Only when the time's right.) Akechi-Cun, you don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to. You look tired. Why don't we hang out tonight and do something together tomorrow.

Akechi: That's fine. You're very understanding, Keiko. But I can tell you one good thing...The Phantom Thieves...I trust in them now. In my next show to guest star on, I'll tell them how not dangerous they are so much. Isn't this great?

A bit to tell the truth there, but this makes Keiko happy to act like she was a big fan of the Phantom Thieves.

Keiko: (That's one part taken care of so far.) Akechi-Cun...That's wonderful news! I'm so happy to hear!

Akechi: I'm happy if you are. (Maybe we'll talk more about it later once I get use to these powers more and more.)

With the the making out to watch TV in bed to then sleeping to holding each other for Akechi was fine and Morgana sleeps in his own bed, Keiko was dreaming again to visit the Velvet Room once again. As Igor, Caroline, and Justine were waiting for her arrival.

Keiko: Hello again I guess...

For the twins to greet with Keiko first.

Caroline: Looks like we made a great miscalculation, Inmate!

Justine: ...Contrary to our assumptions, it seems you have turned out to be quite promising.

Keiko: Really? Thanks...We have five gems so far, two new team members, stopping three more False Gods, and to still solve the case of the mental shutdowns next.

So much to do in so little time, but the Phantom Thieves will make it all happen.

Igor: Good to know, Ms. Trickster. Your powers continue to grow, as do the relationships you hold your contractors. And someone you're in love with I see.

Keiko: So you've notice too, huh...? (Not much to have my own privacy sometimes.)

Igor: It seems the rehabilitation is proceeding at a fine rate.

Keiko: That's a good thing, right? Sounds like it to me.

This only made the strange warden to laugh about it.

Igor: *chuckle* You could say that. But allow me to warn you on one matter. Being at the peak may mean you are mere moments from your downfall. Unexpected situations are necessary in a "game", after all.

Laughing again to have Keiko get a bit confused from what Igor's words meant there.

Keiko: If you say so, Igor. I should get going now until next time then, bye. Later, girls.

As Keiko sleeps the night away for Akechi to be holding her in his sleep, something else happens next...Morgana dreams about in the black and red dark room of him morphing to look very different, much different to wake up again.

Morgana: Th-That dream again...What the hell...? I'm human...I have to be...I...There's no way I was born like that...H-Hmph. I won't let myself get worked up over some dream...I'm sure everything will be clear if we can get to the depths of Mementos... (Madame Keiko...)

For him to try getting back to sleep, as Akechi had his eyes opened a bit for his powers to be growing...Does he know about Morgana can talk to be more than just a house cat...?

Akechi: (How was I born like this?)

As well as the Phan-Site up to 88 something percent right now to have the defeat of Okumura to grow more and more to be told.

Year 20xx

Day # 167 - September 9/25th – Sunday

Another fine day for Keiko to be showering to try to make the time of waiting for Okumura's heart to change to hear about later on. Getting ready to start another new day, as Akechi slips into the shower with Keiko to join in and cuddle about to wash each other's backs. Ooo...cute!

Keiko: Ah! Akechi-Cun?!

Akechi: What? I can come in the shower with you, we're in love, aren't we, Princess? I don't mind seeing you naked. I know you love me shirtless and a whole lot more...

She was blushing to see a lot more than Akechi who was shirtless.

Keiko: Yeah...I guess... (Oh, God! He's so hot!)

Akechi: Don't mind me, I'll be gentle for our love and nothing else.

Touching Keiko a lot to have his hand go down a bit further to Keiko's reaction to love it from Akechi's touch to feel good.

Keiko: Akechi...! Ah...

Akechi: From what we do in bed is one thing, but from the way I want to touch you is much different. I can't help on how hot you are. What do you say we cuddle with the touch of my fingers to make your body feel even better?

Keiko: Yes...Please, Akechi-Cun...

For the two to be making out a lot in the showers to be touching so much for their love, Morgana hears a noise to see how Keiko was doing 'to not notice Akechi was with her' at least not yet...

Morgana: Ah, Madame Keiko? Are you alright in there? I heard a noise to sound like you got hurt...AAAAAAAAAAAH!

From seeing the shadows of two people in there, Morgana now knows how serious Keiko and Akechi love is for each other. Well, not that he wanted to see in his point of view to run out of the room to be screaming. To never seen something so sexual before for Keiko to be so young. From his screams to sounds like him meowing for Sojiro to hear from upstairs as he was about to open the cafe up.

Sojiro: Keiko! When you're doing showering, please feed your cat! I think he's getting hungry from meowing so much! Don't want for him to drive away any of my costumers.

Yeah, for Keiko to look at Morgana's face after getting out with Akechi...

Keiko: Morgana...?

Morgana: I didn't mean to peek I just didn't think you two were in a close love relationship, Madame Keiko...I didn't mean to panic...Just don't do anything you don't want to do...! I think I've seen enough too...

He'll be fine to be freaked out a lot to go away later.

Keiko: Crap! Sorry you had to see, Morgana. And yeah, Akechi and I are having protected sex. We don't want any kids.

Morgana: Oh? Well...I guess that's good to know. Some teen girls get pregnant a lot to not be careful on which guy they sleep with to happen in every day life.

Keiko: But I won't be like they are.

A lesson there to never do at all, unless you want to when you get married to someone you love.

Akechi: Keiko, we should go out to Tokyo Destiny Land together. That should be our next date to go.

Keiko: I like the idea a lot. For now, let's go out to eat breakfast and spend more time later after you're done with work?

Akechi: A lot to be going on, but okay. Anything for you, Princess. As for the other members on the force, you leave them to me about how I feel about the Phantom Thieves, they'll soon understand.

Keiko: I'm sure they will.

Nice, Keiko will be going to Destiny Land later on with her Akechi...For the next morning as Keiko and Akechi some breakfast to go out and Morgana having some 'and then for him to go to work for a while', the other two went out of their own free time themselves next. From having some good drawing done by Yusuke on other Shadows he has seen so far...

Yusuke: Such beauty I have seen so far to drawing them. Isn't it perfect, Ms. Keiko?

Keiko: It is...Hey, here's one to look like...Makoto?

Was he falling for her? Sure looks like it to have Yusuke blushing.

Yusuke: You could say...I'm staring to understand Makoto more and more...Is that wrong? Ms. Keiko...Even though you have Akechi to be in the love with, I will still love you as a friend. Any mistakes from before, I never meant-!

Keiko: It's okay, Yusuke, you've learned. I understand you didn't know where your heart was going. But if you love Makoto, I'm sure she feels the same. So tell her.

Nice words to remember well to do with Makoto for her to like Yusuke, and he feels the same way back. It'll be a type of cute hug type of love relationship with them, even though those two are meant to be. That's all I wanted to say.

Yusuke: Yes, I shall it. Ms. Keiko, at least keep this. I've fail to have Ann model nude or to you, but I did draw on how lovely you still are. Keep this as a gift of our friendship.

Keiko: I like it, will do.

A nice drawing of Keiko that Yusuke did for her, it looked nice.

Morgana: You sure got skills, Yusuke. Of both Madame Keiko and Makoto, they both came out great.

That they do, Morgana. Where to next...? They walk around Shibuya Central Streets for a bit. But from some of the people are talking about movie things from a famous producer to be causing some trouble around the area, must be another change of heart to do later in Mementos for a side quest to do; also from the arcade later on the other side of town for others want to stop the man who's only 40 something years old to be cheating on games he plays against other teens and kids, to make it another one to change the heart too.

Operation Quest - Yoshikuni Nejima = Target (Winners Don't Use Cheats)

Keiko group text message everyone to let them know all about it for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and some to Junko all about it.

Keiko: Two requests to do so far, we'll meet up when the time's right, Morgana.

Morgana: You just let me and the others know when's the good time to do it, and we'll be ready.

Until then, more work to also hanging out with her friend Chihaya to read people's fortunes to go well.

Chihaya: Keep leading to a good path you're going on, Keiko-Chan. I sense a lot of good things about your future.

Good to know. And then...Keiko and Morgana sees day turning into night time after doing some help at the Flower Shop for a bit, for them to go see Iwai at his store when no one else is around to talk about the gun he gave to her.

Keiko: Iwai, hi. I wish to talk to you about the gun you gave me from those detective guys. Remember?

For him to look at Keiko who wanted to learn more about it, they go to talk it out in the back of the store.

Iwai: Oh ho, really? Let's talk out back then, kid.

Morgana: Finally. We'll learn more about the gun thing, Madame Keiko. Let's see what this guy has to say about it.

About time to be doing something like this, huh? Better time than any...For Iwai to look a little worries for Keiko and her friends to be not just ordinary customers at his store.

Iwai: ...Keiko, please tell me. Who the hell are you?

Keiko: Who me? (This is going to be hard to make something up...) I'm just interested in the whole gun making...

Iwai: ….At your age? A cute teenager girl like you? ….Well, I guess you got the heart of the enthusiast. Heh, you are still one strange kid-I mean young lady, Keiko.

Keiko: Ah, you're welcome...?

She was confused on what Iwai met to look tough, but he was a good worker. Iwai then thought about something to say to Keiko next.

Iwai: ...Wait a sec. Yeah, this could work.

An idea? The kind for Keiko didn't get it.

Keiko: What could work?

Iwai: Hey, I can grant that wish of yours...But you better have the money. These things are worth hundred of thousands of yen per unit.

Still shopping there normally will still be happening for Keiko to do.

Keiko: I know.

Iwai: Sometimes they even reach the millions, dependin' on how I feel.

Keiko: If you say so then, Iwai. Does that mean I can still buy some things from you tonight?

From her getting it, Iwai was slowly started to like Keiko more and more.

Iwai: You're not bluffin', are you, missy? ...Heh, it may actually make you more useful if you are. Look, Keiko, you can tell already, but I ain't a bad dude. I've been known to compromise, from time to time. For example. You help me out with my "business"...Smugglin' goods, destroyin' evidences...And as a reward, I'll introduce you to the special menu, with good prices for a hot thing like you. And no...I'm a bit older to see you with that detective you're dating with to know as well that you're not my type. Still, we can still be partners.

Good, even though Iwai is a bit too old to find Keiko a bit cute, we all know it would never work out to not be a couple. So there's no need to worry.

Keiko: Yeah, I can handle it. (Good! I'm glad someone like him isn't hitting on me completely!)

Iwai: Good...So, whaddya say? Not bad, huh?

Keiko: OK. Just one question I wish to ask of you, Iwai, what's your goal?

Hmm...Yeah, what is Iwai's real goal for Keiko to help him out? And also know this part, he's not a criminal at all. No matter what he looks like.

Iwai: That's on a need-to-know basis, and you don't need to know. Gotta fight evil with evil...I need a pawn of my own. It's nice to have a girl on my side.

Keiko: If you say so.

Iwai: You're smart and cuter than you look, missy, I like that about you. But don't talk to no one about this. Got it? Just follow my orders. So what's it gonna be? You gonna take my deal or not?

I guess a deal's a deal for Keiko to get some more things by helping out Iwai.

Keiko: (I should take this deal, otherwise I won't buy anymore things to make my team stronger at all...) Then it's a deal. I'll do it.

Iwai: ...That's fine. OK, I'll work on that special menu for you, Keiko. We're going to get the job done. You should be grateful.

Now they both finally made a deal to one another.

Keiko: Right. (I should be able to ask him to customize guns for me now, in exchange for helping me out...)

Another new friend to make with for a strange man who means well for Keiko to still buy some weapons, gear, and armors from Iwai himself for another slot of the Confidant to fill in for her.

Tayla: Another present time to go back again for Keiko to remember about Iwai to get guns, armors, other things to equip with while working with him from time to time, now Sae learns about this man to learn about his store. So it was more than making a hobby to be working at a place like it for Iwai to be saved a while ago from a Shadow to be the second one and before him, well Tae was the first one, how much time goes by so fast...

Sae: It seems you had model guns in your possession as well. Their detail goes beyond a simple hobby. I'm sure some people believed those guns were real. You'll tell me how you procured them won't you, Keiko? ...Spill it!

Going back to the flash back of the past again.

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Hanged Man Persona, _

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

Tayla: The Hanged Man Arcana # 19 - Munehisa Iwai

Portrayed as a man hanging upside-down from one leg with his other leg crossing it, forming a "4;" the Hanged Man Arcana is associated with self-sacrifice for the sake of enlightenment, the bindings that makes one free, paradoxes and hanging between heaven and earth. In Tarot readings, this card's appearance can be seen as an advice to take the time necessary to reflect over one's upcoming actions.

Personas of the Hanged Man Arcana are commonly Personas excelling in suitability. Hanged Man Personas are typically mythological figures that exist between two different forces, or find themselves in transition. They are also sometimes martyr figures.

Hanged Man characters are sometimes self-sacrificial, but are more often notable for being caught between two different extremes, parties or stages in life.

Now for one more thing that Iwai wanted to also let Keiko know about 'just in case'...

Iwai: Oh, yeah. When I don't got any business going on, I'll have you do some miscellaneous chores. Clean...Run errands...There's plenty for you to do around here. Must be pretty excitin' for an enthusiasts like you, huh?

Keiko: If you say so, Iwai.

Iwai: ...All right, that's enough for today. Go on, get outta here.

And for today to be done, Iwai closes shop for Keiko and Morgana to head on home for Akechi to walk her back to be done with work to spend some nights over at her place again.

Keiko: (What a strange but honest man Iwai is...) Akechi-Cun! You're coming over again tonight? Yea!

Akechi: I feel like I should move in with you if I have to for me to get to work easily. I love spending more time with you.

Hopefully for Morgana didn't have to see them doing more than making out and love to give them some alone time.

Morgana: Just don't make me see you guys do it in front of me again please...

They just hang out even when the cafe closes up for Keiko and Akechi to play some video games, watch TV, and cuddle in bed to get some sleep for another new day to start again in the morning.

Year 20xx

Day # 168 - September 9/26th – Monday

The next day, Makoto meets up with Keiko 'with Morgana in her school bag' for them to be going to school together as Akechi goes to his school to see his Keiko again later and work as well.

Makoto: Good morning, Keiko-Chan.

Keiko: Good morning to you too, Makoto.

Makoto: Well, well...Someone looks happy very happy. I wonder why...

A smart student like Makoto could tell that Keiko had Akechi to be thinking about to get through her day.

Keiko: Oh! You've notice...? Well...Akechi-Cun's feeling a lot better now to believe in more of the Phantom Thieves...

Makoto: Really? That's wonderful news! Looks like he's coming around since he's also a member like us. I think he needs a bit of training to do. And you really love him, don't you?

Keiko: I do...

Makoto: I hope that Yusuke will notice me real soon...We seem to be very close...

Seems like their friendship was growing for Yusuke to see more of Makoto to grow to liking a lot more to falling in love.

Keiko: I'm sure he does. He did draw a picture of you as proof. I saw it myself.

Quite the artist that Yusuke is to have Makoto believing in Keiko's word for it and more bounding to grow more and more.

Makoto: You know what, Keiko-Chan? I think you may have a point. He does notice me. Soon, I'll tell him how I really feel real soon.

Good to know, and once school was finally over for today...Keiko and Morgana headed back to Cafe Leblanc up in her room to call up Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru to join in for it was time to go to Mementos to take on some requests to be done; while Junko was out to train on her own to learn more about the Men in Black to get some more information type of stories about the Black Mask that might lead the Phantom Thieves to her sister's location...

Junko: While you guys go do some requests in Mementos, I'll try to get some more details about the mental shutdowns the best I can...for my sister's sake. So, good luck to all of you!

Wishing them the best of luck to getting some answers with Junko's journalist skills, Junko will support them for Jackie to get things through the Metaverse alone, she'll do the rest in the real world. And they're not the only ones to be working...Akechi had other things to learn about on his own – powers, training, searching, and going into the Mementos on his own to learn more about his skill somehow even Robin Hood his own Persona.

Morgana: Having her hands full I see...But she does help us out to then dong the real deal in the Metaverse of the Palaces. Same with Jackie to look through more in the Metaverse part of the other Palaces. Madame Keiko, I wouldn't worry about Akechi. I'm sure he'll learn about his powers, we will add him in the group. Let him train first. He'll know his battles on where to fight or not.

Yeah, he'll be fine. That only means Akechi's not against the Phantom Thieves 'as much' anymore to now trust in them.

Keiko: I know, he'll be fine.

Futaba: In any case...Come on! We got no time to lose! To the Mementos we go for Haru to see!

Haru: I'm looking forward to it.

It'll be Haru's first time to go to Mementos, as everyone got ready to go there and already transform to have a look around down below the floor for the targets they must go after.

Ryuji: Check this place out...

Ann: It keeps getting bigger and bigger.

Morgana: Then let's not waste anymore time...Get in!

Turning into a car mode for Morgana...it's time to run over Shadows, get treasure chests, fight, explore around, train a lot, and finding their targets to go after as Keiko being the leader gives her team the call.

Keiko: Now team, let's move out.

And off they go for Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, Makoto/Queen, Futaba/Oracle, and Haru/Noir. A nice drive to fight, get some stuff, and such to explore the same old thing to get use to a lot...Dark like purple color type of deeper style of the place the lower they go down, huh? As Haru had a cool gun type of Tommy gun weapon to use in battle. Also in battle, Morgana attack a lot of Shadows in his car form in a ultimate type of attack hit. Nice! In the Path of Akzeriyyuth next. Then they find their target to change Nejima and his Shadow's heart from cheating in video games a lot.

Yusuke: He seems all talk and no show...

Morgana: This Nejima guy does cheat a lot in every single video games.

Ann: That's not fair for others...Let's teach this guy a lesson!

From the way he looks and acts for a thirty something year old man, Nejima doesn't care to love winning in his own way.

**Nejima Shadow: Hehehehe...I love winning in video games...Like in Gun About World...No one can defeat me! And me, cheating? I don't know what you guys are talking about...Here, I'll prove it to al of you. Defeat me in battle for me to prove on how good I really am! No one can't wound me!**

Yep, into his true Shadow form he goes into for this one looks really tough to handle...

Tayla: Persona # 83 - Ose

The 57th spirit of the Goetia and a great President of Hell. He first appears as a leopard, but after some time will take the form of a man. He gives skill in all liberal sciences and true answers concerning divine and secret things. He can change any men into any shape the exorcist may desire, and the one that is changed will not know it. He can also put them in a state of insanity on which the victim will believe that their identity has changed. The delusion, however will only last for an hour. Ose governs over 30 legions of spirits.

This thing's like a cheetah type of Shadow for he's fast, skillful in sword battle, shooting a lot, and worse...the Phantom Thieves can't hit, use their powers, Personas, or gun shooting skills on their target. Nejima's hard to take down!

Keiko: It's no use. We can't stop him.

Futaba: He's cheating, that's why. We better fall back for now to find another way to beat him and come back later!

It's better than being killed like this. So the Phantom Thieves leave the lower floors to get back to the beginning until they come back for him again.

**Nejima Shadow: Yeah, you better run! I told you I can win! But come back to help me warm up again at any time. I dare you to try to beat me...if you Phantom Thieves can! Haha! **

Not only is he a cheater, but he's a show off too! Well, they all escaped in time to try to come up with something for next time to fight back.

Haru: What a shame...

Makoto: Joker, we'll find a way to stop Nejima somehow. Every cheater who tries to win somehow has to have a weak point. We must train a lot more for our powers to grow, weapons, and our guns.

Sounds like a very good idea to do.

Keiko: Yeah, I think that'll be our next task to do. Find a way back in the real world to get a bit stronger somehow in order to defeat Nejima's Shadow, and then we come back here to have his heart change, okay?

Morgana: You got it, Joker!

Ryuji: Hells yeah!

Ann: Good idea!

Yusuke: We'll show him who he's messing with.

Makoto: Then it's settle.

Futaba: And once that's done, we have a few other targets to change along the way.

Haru: Sounds like fun!

And they all go back to the real world to all head back home for today until they get something to go back later on 'and they will'...For Keiko and Morgana came back to Cafe Leblanc for more cleaning to do for Sojiro and then calling it a night for Akechi to spend some more time with his girlfriend.

Akechi: Hey, Princess...Why don't we order some pizza to watch a movie tonight. How does that sound?

Keiko: Yeah, Akechi-Cun! It's movie night tonight!

Once the place was closed for today and the two alone to have some more fun to not stay up too late, Morgana watches the film until he sleeps further away from the bed 'without seeing too much of them making out again'. A night to get some sleep to go to school the next morning...only that those three aren't the only ones living at the place for someone was spying on them, more with Keiko the most for Fallen One to be invisible to go into her bed room. As Morgana was using the bathroom downstairs to go back up, he felt something of a Shadow to be in the place, but he didn't know where it was.

Morgana: (A Shadow? Here?! Now?! Where...? It's here, but it's hard to tell where it's coming from...)

Looking around as fast as Morgana can try to hurry...Fallen One sees the two lovers sleeping to stare at Akechi to take on piece of hair to keep in a special jar to hold on to. And then to place his hands on Keiko's face to start gently stroking it to love the feeling and touch he was doing to her for Keiko couldn't feel him out to be a special type of Shadow type of being.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...

Saying his name in Keiko's dreams, Fallen One couldn't get enough of Keiko at all for not her, Akechi, or Morgana couldn't feel this sicko creature to be invisible to them and to have stronger powers than theirs were.

Morgana: Madame Keiko...? Hey, Madame Keiko...? Sorry to wake up, but do you feel a Shadow? Its in this cafe. I don't know why, but it is. Please wake up...Madame Keiko?

Hard to be calling out Keiko's name for Fallen One makes it visit a quick on to leave with a strain of Akechi's hair only and with some power up through his body...he leans over to kiss Keiko on the lips to leave in seconds to lose sight of this Shadow.

**Fallen One: So lovely...Until we meet again, Keiko Amamiya...**

Man, this Shadow is scary good. Just who was Fallen One? What is he really...? With Morgana trying to call out for Keiko, she wakes up to think it was another bad dream, but this time it was very real.

Keiko: ….! Huh? What?!

Morgana: Madame Keiko! There's a Shadow-! Oh. Wait, its gone.

Keiko: Morgana...? A Shadow? But I would've felt it myself by now.

Morgana: But I did.

So weird, for Akechi wakes up to feel something out as well to feel a little pull from his hair to think it was a dream to also be real.

Akechi: Keiko...? What's wrong? Another bad dream? I had one too.

Seems like nothing bad happen completely to neither of the three to feel Fallen One sneaking into the cafe at all.

Keiko: Yeah, at least I thought I did. But it felt real like someone just kissed me. (It didn't feel like Akechi's, but for some strange reason...)

This has Keiko to worry a lot more to feel someone kiss her lips.

Akechi: Something tells me that someone's trying to steal you away from me. Fallen One?

Keiko: The thing we saw in our dreams? Which almost killed us in real life?

Akechi: That has to be the case then yes. Princess, it'll be fine. Let's get some water and then go back to sleep. I'll be there to hold you, and no man or other thing will take you from me.

For someone as young and smart for an ace detective like Akechi was, he will be by Keiko's side to protect her.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...

They both hugged each other.

Akechi: Princess...I'll be back with some glasses of water.

As Akechi takes care of it, Morgana had to tell Keiko this before heading back to bed.

Morgana: Careful, Madame Keiko. If they can kill us in our dreams and haunt in both yours and Akechi's, who knows what else Queen Lilith and Fallen One can do...We have to be very careful. Tell the others about it tomorrow and keep your boyfriend safe from harm, even if he's training on his own.

Keiko: Understood, Morgana.

Yeah, sounds too important but it was better than having a weirdo pervert who was trying to do something to someone again, you know...? As the night skies were pretty to look at the stars to be shining above the clouds. Like Fallen One to be in the real world to be watching over the cities and one to keep in mind for two people.

**Fallen One: I will get to Akechi soon enough, and one way or another...Keiko will soon be all mine. With this, we can destroy those other Phantom Thieves easily and to take the other gems. Oh, yes we will...**


	82. Shinya Oda

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 82 - Shinya Oda

Year 20xx

Day # 169 - September 9/27th – Tuesday

Another normal day at school. For Akechi will be fine to have Keiko talk to him more if there was an emergency when needed, other than seeing each other later on. Still, it was so weird for Fallen One wanted something from Keiko the most and had plans for Akechi later on...Not good to have Morgana worry about it too. Well, they get some sleep afterwards so that's good to be on alert for their powers to feel out any Shadow creature's out next time and possibly Queen Lilith, knowing they're both powerful and different type of enemies. After school and reading some books to return some at the library, Keiko then had a plan to stop Nejima Shadow in the Mementos.

Keiko: Morgana, I know how we can stop Nejima.

Morgana: And where's that?

Keiko: Let's ask some people at Shibuya – Arcade Gigolo itself. Maybe there we can find an expert who can defeat cheaters like him.

Good thinking there for Keiko seems to be herself to have nothing bad happen to her.

Morgana: If you say so, Madame Keiko. (She's on the right track just by being herself. I'm glad. But whatever happened last night, Madame Keiko or anyone of us can't let out guard down next time.)

So off to the Shibuya Arcade Gigolo place they go to next. Whatever Keiko has in mind to try to do for Morgana to see it, as she asks some of the gamer teens and kids questions if someone else was good in winning arcade games who she can talk to. For "he" goes by the name King.

Keiko: Excuse me, but I need to ask you guys something...Who's the King?

A lot for the two boys to tell Keiko all about it.

Boy # 1: The King? Yeah! We know all about him!

Boy # 2: You're talking about he King of Akihabara, right? He's only in elementary-school, but he's a pro at the game called Gun About. I heard he plays at the Gigolo Arcade in Akiba.

Perfect! That's the place Keiko and Morgana go to in Akihabara of the Gigolo Arcade in Akiba next to see the King himself, for he was a boy name Shinya Odo for he was good playing the game Gun About non-stop.

Arcade Spectator: ...Who's that kid? He's amazing.

Loud Spectator: ...That's the King.

Arcade Spectator: Oh, I've heard about him. He's just a little guy, huh? Must still be grade school...He's a dual-wielding...?

Loud Spectator: Yeah, he's playing two opponents all by himself. And it's still too easy for him.

Man, he was really good playing.

The King: Well, I guess that's that.

And then...he was done for now.

Arcade Spectator: What a monster...

This kid was shooting at all of his target so much for Keiko and Morgana couldn't take their eyes off the game to be going on, I mean he was really good for everyone else to see his gaming skills in action.

Keiko: (The King here may have some tips on how to defeat the cheater. I should negotiate with him...) Hi, you're the King, right? You're good at playing video games.

Once everyone leaves, for Shinya sees Keiko to come up to him like this.

Shinya: ...What do you want, lady?

Keiko: Please teach me how to play this type of video game. If you don't mind...

Shinya: ...Nah. Sounds like too much work. Don't take it personal; I turn everyone down...Later.

Yeah, but way before Keiko and Morgana went out...Futaba knew that they would do something like this to give them something to do or say to someone was a game expert to see in person a while ago. She always comes prepare now doesn't she?

_Futaba: If it's a kid who's a real gaming pro, tell and give him or her this. They are bond to be Phantom Thief fans of us. And in case you were wondering, Big Sis, I always come prepare like this. So, you're welcome! Good luck._

Wow, she was good. Hopefully, this will work out a lot.

Shinya: Why ask me?

Keiko: I have to defeat a cheater.

Shinya: Invincible, huh...? You mean that guy who cheats, right? It really makes me mad when he does that...But I can still beat him, so I don't really care. Just forget about him.

Keiko: But he has to be stopped, I bet the Phantom Thieves-!

And from there 'for Keiko to act the part to say the name', it gets Shinya's attention.

Shinya: Wait...you know the Phantom Thieves? I'm a huge fan of their work! They're amazing!

Keiko: Well, I am too who might be going to the same school in Shujin like I do.

Shinya: So cool! So, you're saying you wanna beat the cheater? You seem like a nice girl...but just let it go.

Looks like this kid was a huge fan of the Phantom Thieves to be happy to hear and starts to like Keiko a lot.

Morgana: Someone's happy to hear about us.

But still, Keiko had to ask from Shinya to teach her how to play the game.

Shinya: The Phantom Thieves are really cool, aren't they?! Are you a fan, too? Have you ever met them?

Keiko: Well, I saw their first success.

Looks like this kid did his homework and what school Keiko was talking about.

Shinya: Oh, you mean at Shujin Academy like you said, right? Yeah, that was pretty awesome! But, um...Teaching you how to play Gun About won't be easy...And I won't get anything out of it...

Keiko: Then let's make a deal, you and me.

Hopefully for Keiko's idea with Futaba's help will work out somehow.

Shinya: Geez, you're really persistent. I'm just a grade schooler, y'know.

Keiko: Come on, you can tell me.

I think he says it to ready Keiko's mind by luck.

Shinya: Then how about this...I wanna get to know the Phantom Thieves...It's probably impossible, but if you can help me do that, then I'll teach you how to play.

Also, thanks to Futaba's hacking skills to send a calling card autograph to Shinya's phone and such as proof of Keiko knowing about them to give to the young fan of theirs, to also handing him something she writes down.

Keiko: (Perfect timing! The calling card Futaba made, I can give it to him now.) Also, I found something for them to give to you from the Phantom Thieves themselves by luck since you brought them up. Here.

She gives it to him to Shinya's surprise to be the real deal.

Shinya: Calling Card...? Huh? HUH? There's something written on it... "Thanks for your support. Please help those in need. This is a promise to you from the Phantom Thieves: We're going to post a secret message, just for you, on the game's official website." ….Is...Is this for real?

Keiko: What's wrong?

Shinya: I mean, you could probably just buy one of these cards at the store...

Then she had to show Shinya some more proof on Keiko's phone.

Keiko: Not really...Look.

Shinya: Huh? The official Gun About website?

He then sees it to believe it's all real.

Morgana: Thank you, Futaba.

Shinya: ...Whoa! The mark of the Phantom Thieves The hacked the site! Just like they did on Medjed's site! Which means...you were able to contact the real Phantom Thieves! No way! How'd you do it?

Well, not everyone can't tell their secret too much on others.

Keiko: It's a trade secret, ah...What's your name?

Shinya: It's Shinya Oda. Nice to meet you. What's your name, lady?

Keiko: I'm Keiko Amamiya. And please don't call me "lady".

Just then, yep...a Shadow appears to go after Shinya to be so young to become a target!

Morgana: Madame Keiko, trouble! A Shadow's here!

Keiko: Where?!

All was dark for Shinya gets attacked to learn about these things, for he couldn't escape from this to be targeted.

Shinya: No...! Not me-!

But it was too late, it has him being a child like of Shadow of a Agathion. Yeah, remember this one? For Morgana to open up the Metaverse to trap it for this child sees his world as a video game world with some illusion of the game players as his victims. From men, women, and even children can become victims, huh? Oh, boy!

**Agathion: Play! Yeah, let's play a game! In my world, we'll go out for a all shoot out attack. Bang! Bang!**

He was one sharp shooter to hit the made up people, as Morgana had to call for backup to stay behind, Keiko goes it in a lone.

Morgana: Go, Madame Keiko! Transform! I'll see what I can do to call for back up, let me use your phone!

Keiko: Please do, Morgana. I'm going in. Suit up! Code name – Joker!

She goes into the other world to stop this Shadow type of child. But how? And on her own before backup to arrive? I mean Agathion is only a kid.

**Agathion: I win! Win it again! Me and only me. Who dares want to play again me in a video game shoot out? I do like playing against others, but this is one of my favorites.**

Keiko: Double Daggers of Darkness!

Incoming strikes for this Shadow stop them to shoot them to turn into dust. For this Shadow was a real fast shooter.

**Agathion: Hey! No cheating!**

It was there for Keiko to appear from within the shadows to show herself.

Keiko: Look who's talking. Shooting at the weak players just because you act like a king, that doesn't mean you can't win in every single battle you face head on. You have to keep trying until you become better in video games. Sorry, kid, but using a child who wants to do things his way, now that's just low for a young Shadow like yourself.

**Agathion: A Phantom Thief, you must be the leader I take it? Come to stop me on your own? You won't stand a chance.**

Futaba: Nope. Because we have our leader's back! Here comes Oracle to get ready to be Joker's back up!

Haru: And more fire power from me, Noir!

Yeah! Morgana has got Futaba and Haru to be nearby to come to help out Keiko in battle. As Oracle uses her skills against Agathion, Haru and Keiko can fight with everything they got.

Keiko: Noir! Oracle! Right on time...Ah, can any of you two play video games like me...?

Well...Futaba no no trouble and for Haru can play some of them.

Haru: I can back you up in battle, Joker. Sorry...

Either way, they have to pull this off!

**Agathion: Hey! Three against one?! Fine...I dealt with worse. So...Let us play!**

Shooting a lot to turn anyone or anything into tiny cubes to break down in some video games to duck and cover, it was a deadly hit.

Haru: Milady, guard us!

With Haru's Persona keeping Agathion busy for a bit, allowing both her and Keiko to fire their own weapons back at this one in a all shoot out type of battle.

Keiko: Oracle, how do we stop this Shadow?!

Futaba: He's good. One hit from his weapon, it'll stun you long enough to be blown away. It's deadly! Just type to get around this brat to destroy his pot he's in. I'll power you both up! And try to distract him. Cyber Net Strike!

Throwing a lot of things around at Agathion 'thanks to Futaba's skills' to try to shoot them all down, this allows Keiko's daggers and Haru's Milady's plant to disarm the rest of the Shadow's two hand gun type of weapons. She does power up the two girls in time to give them the boost.

**Agathion: Miss me!**

Trying to use more flower power for Haru to aim at the Shadow, it quickly gets destroyed too.

Haru: Lily Whip! Oh...This is bad. What do we do now, Joker?

Well, the blocks look like shape of Tetris so Keiko thought about something...

Keiko: Hmm... (I got it!) Noir, follow my lead. And Oracle, start stacking those blocks!

From them trying to shoot at the Shadow to fire back at the two girls, this leaves Futaba confused, but from the original Tetris game, she does on her own wall stacking to fill it all out...

Futaba: Ooo...I love this game. OK, Joker! Leave it to me.

Here comes a shot gun, for Arsene to burn up to then turning into a huge rocket launcher next.

**Arsene: Children and guns don't mix.**

Now here comes some more fire power...

**Agathion: Now say hello to my little strong friend!**

Too much for Keiko to have one Persona with some water power to cool things off all over to continue with the gun showdown for Haru and Keiko fires back, and Futaba to do it quickly with her hacking skills to make a Tetris type of wall to be very high up to use against this Shadow next.

Futaba: Now then...Timber!

Using her Necronomicon to fly at the wall to fall right under Agathion to fire a black strong enough to create a huge smoke to lose sight of his enemies. It was there for Haru's plant whip to grab hold of the rocket launcher to pulling it away. Nice! And this allow for their leader to make the final move on the thing this Shadow was riding on.

Keiko: Game over.

One shot from her gun and it gets destroyed, only to not hurt this child-like Shadow. Although he loss in a video game battle to make him cry, the three Phantom Thief girls have done it.

**Agathion: No...No! Nooooooo! I've loss! I never lose...! Not fair! It's not fair! **

Haru: No! Shame on you, young man! You should learn that you don't always get what you want!

Nice way to be parenting this little guy.

Futaba: He is like a little child. No wonder why you didn't want to really hurt him, huh Joker.

Yeah, something like it. And from there for Keiko to try talking to this Shadow to solve the problem and save Shinya in time.

Keiko: Hey, come on. So no one's good in every video game they play. Trust me. As I said before, just have fun and give it your all even if you're young to learn a lot more growing up later on.

**Agathion: But I don't wanna grow up!**

Keiko: Why? Are you scared for no one to learn about your skills? Are you afraid to lose your titled? Is that it?

A nice thing for Keiko to be like a mother to Agathion to make him feel a bit better.

**Agathion: Yeah...What's good of growing up if I can't win for others to remember my skills? It's the only thing I can do.**

Keiko: Then we can carry out your work for you instead. You can still stay young as long as you can to still play much harder. I want to myself to beat this cheater.

**Agathion: Well...Cheaters are nothing more than poopie heads! I hate people like them. **

Keiko: Then could you help us beat a certain type of Shadow who cheats a lot? I promise you can play as long as we help you out.

Sounds like a deal for Agathion to stop crying, to then be laughing in a good way to play his weapon aside to feel bad to allow to play and help out the Phantom Thieves.

**Agathion: OK! I can do that. I can play and stop those bad ones who cheat. I like it a lot! Why not waste time if I can still play a lot. Anything you need in boosting up your gun power, just let me know about it please...But no lying to me please. I don't like liars either.**

They shake on it. This Shadow had to be push aside a little to not get hurt, just talk to in the end.

Futaba: All good, Joker, get him.

Keiko: Right, we promise. You can still play with us in an all out shoot out. Agathion - Apprentice in a Jug , I've commit thee to join!

Yep, another one to change this Shadow to a Persona to have some gun power to boosting them and defense armor up on equipped things. Cool!

**Agathion: Oh, well...I guess I'll play again another day for me. I am thou, thou art I. Hello! My name is Agathion. I can boost your weapons to shoot better on stronger ones and armor you up for higher defense skills. Cool, huh? So if we're going to play some video game type of style, then let's play it well. Stop the cheaters and liars! I'm gonna love this job.**

And one saved for Keiko to use his skills at any time for Shinya was saved to be dreaming to see the Phantom Thieves a little while he was out a bit, for the three go back to the real world now.

Haru: What a very close call, but we did it.

Futaba: Who knew that Shadow can go after children too...

Keiko: It doesn't matter, we all fixed it, right? (And one boy to be saved thanks to his idols, the Phantom Thieves.) Come on, Haru and Futaba. Let's go back.

Heading back to the real world for Morgana gives both Futaba and Haru the good to leave the arcade place, as Keiko helps out Shinya to get back up to find the Phantom Thieves.

Shinya: Hey!

Keiko: Easy there, Shinya, you fainted for me to help you out.

Shinya: That's not true, Missy. I saw them! The Phantom Thieves! They came here and save me from a Shadow! I saw it!

Well, he didn't see who they were to hide their secrets for Keiko to be fine with it. You can't denied a child's dream to come true.

Keiko: You know what, Shinya? You're right. Maybe they were here and saved your life by luck. (I'll say it to have him believe it in, Shinya deserves this much.)

Shinya: I know, right? That's so cool...So they want to remain anonymous...Wow, I can't believe they sent me a message...And they save my life, they really did. I wasn't excepting much from you, Missy, but you're actually pretty cool...For a girl...

Keiko: Aw, thanks, Shinya. Also, you can call me "Missy". Just not "lady".

Fair enough for this kid to do for he was smart, well behaved, loves video games, and the Phantom Thieves.

Shinya: I wish I was able to talk with them – or something – though...Oh, well. I got their autograph and they help me save my heart is good enough for me. And just because of this, I'll teach you how to shoot.

It was teaching time for Keiko.

Keiko: Awesome! Then let's get started!

Once the tokens were in, Shinya shows Keiko how to do in a versus battle to give it her all against a pro. Not going to win, but it was enough to know how to beat the cheater Nejima now later with skills and a Persona skill to do.

Shinya: ...Once you stop them from moving, you gotta his their weak point right away. You should be able to inflict a lot a lot of damage to the cheater this way...Let's get started.

They start for a lot of shooting at the enemies as Keiko was trying to be as fast as she could to hit her targets.

Keiko: There's too many of them to hit all at once!

Leaving Shinya to be calm and cool to be doing his part in seconds with no trouble at all.

Shinya: ...C'mon, you gotta aim.

Still having some trouble on Keiko's end.

Keiko: Crap!

Shinya: ...No, no, no. You're just stopping their movement by doing that. Ugh! No! Not like that! Are you taking this seriously?! You gotta focus on your second shot, Missy!

Keiko: I'm trying to...! (He's almost like a different person when he gets mad. His instructions are precise, but also spartan-like...)

You see, fans...? This is why people who watch Shinya play his game to keep his distances from him and the other players who goes up against him.

Arcade Spectator: The King's swearing up a storm today...

Loud Spectator: That's what happens when he teams up with another player. And why everyone also watches him from a distance...

That or he teaches others on how to play, but it didn't seem to bother Keiko so much. Once they were all done, Keiko did fine on her first try to learn a lot more the next time.

Morgana: Not bad, Madame Keiko. The more training you play in this game, the better you'll get. And enough to stop Nejima now.

Still, it was a lot for Keiko to learn some more from a child.

Shinya: ….All right, looks like you, Missy, you kinda got the hang of it. I think you'll be able to beat the cheater now. And I'm sorry. I have a bad habit of swearing when I get all worked up...

Keiko: It's fine, I don't mind.

Shinya: Yeah...Again, sorry...But I think you have a lot of potential. More than most people! If you want...I can teach you a few other moves too! I have the ultimate trump card. So, Missy, tell me more about the Phantom Thieves!

Yeah, seems like Keiko can learn more with Shinya's help if she tells him more about the Phantom Thieves in return.

Keiko: It's a deal. (I made a deal with Shinya, sounds fair to me...)

Another bonding with a friend to be young, skillful, and huge fan to the Phantom Thieves to love their work and another slot of Confidant to be there just for this young boy.

Tayla: Back to the present time for Keiko to tell Sae all about Shinya next that she's starting to remember him. A young kid who was good at video games, a lot more of shooting ones to teach Keiko some gun shooting skills and upgrades on others to have. So much for a young boy like him to be a huge Phantom Thief of Hearts type of fan. Hard for her to believe in this to learn more about it for a kid to be good at something and smart.

Sae: ...According to the reports, it seems your skill at handling a gun is quite impressive. Either you, Keiko, taught yourself...or you had a capable coach by your side...Where did you learn how to handle a gun!?

Back to the past time to learn more...

And another slot to be opened up for this young boy to be part of Keiko to get and such, same old thing here and the other was for Iwai too.

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Tower Persona, _

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

Tayla: Tower Arcana # 20 – Shinya Oda

Portrayed as a tower stricken by lightning, from which two small figures fall down; a straight Tower of Babel allegory about pride preceding the fall. The Tower Arcana is commonly associated to overly arrogant, prejudiced and authoritarian organization, which walk to their own ironic demise. Furthermore, it is also more generically used as an omen of doom and disaster. It can be seen as the worst card of the deck, as it rarely has a positive meaning.

Game play-wise, player characters usually have bad affinities with the often physical-based Persona of the Tower Arcana. Tower Arcana Personas are usually mythological figures that were once heroic or well-loved, but have since fallen from grace. Alternatively, the Personas represent deities associated with destruction, righteousness or otherwise.

Human characters of the Tower Arcana can be arrogant, and typically find themselves in bad situations where they themselves have fallen from grace.

Soon, Shinya's cell phone rings to check it out.

Shinya: ...It's earlier than usual today. I gotta go, Missy. See ya later!

Keiko: Okay, Shinya, see you next time!

With Shinya needed to go home to live a normal family type of life and going to school while still having some fun, and Keiko and Morgana to do some other things tonight around Shinjuku once again...With Chihaya to help her out and to read her good fortunes and then Keiko tells Ohya more about the Phantom Thieves to put in her next article with two more members joining in they've stopped Okumura for a good reason.

Ohya: Oh...? Really? Not bad of a good scoop there, Amamiya. Not bad at all...

Lala: No alcohol for minors please, Ichiko-San...

It was only a joke there for Keiko hated the smell of booze.

Keiko: No thank you, Ohya.

Ohya: What...? I'm just playing a little. Amamiya gets me. Now...tell me more please.

Keiko: Let me see...

For her to be tired for working so hard, Ohya was trying to keep up on her journalist work.

Ohya: Ugh...Sorry, Amamiya...I'm so exhausted...Thanks to my quota...and that shithead chief. But I made some progress on my personal investigation. I did some research on the Phantom Thieves. I'm starting to get the impression they might actually be the real deal. No signs of an internal power struggle, no dirty money changing hands...I can kinda understand now how someone like you became a fan. The more I get to know about the Phantom Thieves, the better I understand them...

Keiko: Oh, is that so, Ohya? Good to know. (Little by little I guess.)

Seems like other adults do like the Phantom Thieves' work a lot.

Ohya: I can relate to their sincerity. They remind me of how I used to be. I already know firsthand that fighting the evils of society is a never-ending, thankless job...But I still do it nonetheless. I bet the Phantom Thieves share that same type of passion.

Someone sure sounds happy.

Lala: *giggle* I never thought I'd hear you talking about passion, Ichiko-chan. Maybe all this talk about the Phantom Thieves has influenced you. Or maybe it's just the kid.

Ohya: Maybe...I mean, he is a pretty big fan of theirs, so...

She then gets a phone call to answer, hopefully to be something good for Ohya to hear back from a certain someone.

Keiko: A phone call...

Ohya: Yes, this is Ohya. That's right...What?! You found Kayo...?! Where is she...? What do you mean, you can't tell me?! Why the hell not?! Hey! What's going on?! Wait! Kayo...

Whatever happen to Kayo, for Lala and Keiko didn't like the sound from the phone call.

Keiko: (Kayo?) Ohya, could it be...?

Something of Kayo being found to not be go news at all.

Ohya: That was one of my journalist friends. He thinks he found Kayo. He followed up on a pretty far-fetched string of rumors for me, but now he's saying he doesn't want to get involved...Dammit! Why the hell won't he tell me what's going on?! I can't just give up now!

Ohya: A-At least that's progress! I mean, we didn't even know Kayo-Chan was still alive before now, so-

Just then, someone comes in the bar to be none other than the chief himself. Not good...!

Chief: Stop right there.

Ohya: Huh...?!

This was really bad for Ohya was in trouble now by this guy.

Chief: I knew it. You've been looking into Kayo's case behind my back. Well, not anymore. I've cut off all your resources. I suggest you drop this investigation if you don't want to face the consequences!

Ohya: Wait...You're the one who pressured my contact to keep quiet?

Chief: I told you...This is where your wild goose chase ends. Oh, and I'll be doubling your quota again. No more of this personal investigation. Got it?

But this is part of Ohya's life.

Ohya: What?! Are you trying to kill me?

Lala: Hey now, Mr. Chief...Can you really do that?

Like he'll listen to anyone else to save Ohya from this mess.

Chief: I don't think anyone asked for your opinion, bitch. Listen to me, Ohya. Give it up, unless you wanna end up just like that stupid friend of yours!

OK! Now the chief has step over the line!

Ohya: Don't talk about Kayo like that...Don't you dare! If you even think about talking shit on Kayo again, I won't hesitate to beat the living crap out of you!

Chief: Whoa, hold on...

Yep, he's has really done it.

Keiko: So rude of you! Tell him, Ohya! (I sense hatred in his heart.)

Lala: Take back everything you just said...or I'm gonna do even worse.

Like he'll be backing down this way.

Chief: It's too late now! The higher-ups have decided to put that incident to rest, and that's what we're doing! You understand?!

This was getting much worse now since the chief was going to end Ohya's journalist work once and for all. No...

Lala: ...That spineless little bastard only cares about himself!

Ohya: Shit...! This has to happen just as I got a new lead on Kayo...What should I do? Should I go knock him out?!

Not a wise choice to do to get into a fight and arrested for others won't believe in Ohya, but someone can do something about the man for good.

Keiko: Now wait, Ohya! Let's think of another way first. Please? (I don't want to see my friend getting arrested.)

Ohya: Amamiya, that's easy for you to say...! No, I need to stay calm...You're right. Calm. Yes...calm! I can't give him any more reason to fire me. Just stay calm, and ...Arghhhh! This sucks! An even greater quota is gonna be a problem...but I can't give up now! I promise, I won't stop fighting! I'll prove it to you with another great article! "Exclusive: The Phantom Thieves, Stealing Hearts and Changing Lives!" *sigh* Sorry. I really will try and calm down now...

Keiko: Everything's going to work out somehow. (I sense attention for Ohya to do something about all of this, but not alone.)

Sometime tells me that Ohya's chief needs to have a change of heart soon enough.

Ohya: I'm sure hope so...I'm still frustrated though. All that bullshit he said is really getting to me. I wish I was better at controlling my emotions. Like you are.

Keiko: No, it just happened. But, Ohya, you're fine with the own charms you already have.

In a good way to point it out of Ohya does get the job done.

Ohya: ...Huh? Wow, a very nice thought to say those words to me...I would be more head over heels if a guy said it.

Lala: More importantly, Ichiko-chan...how are you gonna manage having your quota doubled?

Seems like she'll try her best on something.

Ohya: I'll just work twice as hard! I should be fine as long as I keep getting good info from my favorite source here.

Keiko: Doing the best I can.

Ohya: Oh, that reminds me! Lemme hear a lot more about today's scoop, Amamiya. The other one and don't leave anything out please.

Keiko: If you say so... (I guess I'll tell the others about it later to help out Ohya stop chief later on, other change of heart soon.)

Talking for a while, Keiko and Morgana headed back at Leblanc to call it a night. And hopefully for Ohya will be fine for a bit until then. Don't give up on your dreams!

Ohya: I should be going...See you next time you have info for me, Amamiya. Night.

Some drinking for Keiko to go all night to tell Ohya more about the Phantom Thieves and for her to find Kayo for others to keep her out of the search for some strange reason too. Huh...? Still, she wasn't going to give up to keep on trying more and more. Good for her. Keiko and Lala will support her through this mess to make sure those losers won't be a bother to Ohya once she'll solve this problem some how with her work, and some good friends. Calling it a night for Keiko and Morgana to get some sleep.

Year 20xx

Day # 170 - September 9/28th – Wednesday

Another day for Keiko to read a book with Morgana on a train ride to school, and on the way there...they hear two high school girls to be talking about something at one another – something about a place to eat called Totem Pole. They'll have to keep that restaurant in mind to check out later on; as Ms. Chouno was teaching for Keiko to learn a lot from her class to do well today, and once the day was all over for the two headed to Akihabara again in Electric Town to do some stuff.

Morgana: Yeah! Let's hang out, Madame Keiko!

They play some crane games to get some good prizes to have for free. So, what else will they do next...? As Chihaya senses from Keiko's day to work more at the flower store for Morgana to help her out a little.

Chihaya: Another day, another dollar I see. Good for you, Keiko-Chan.

Then later for Keiko and Morgana to come back at Cafe Leblanc for Sojiro to be working hard there, and guess who would appears there? It was Keiko's friend/teacher Kawa comes for a little visit.

Sojiro: You have a visitor, Keiko. Your teacher's hear to help you on a lesson in your class, correct?

She goes along with it.

Kawa: Keiko's doing well to get some answers right to figure out with my help, let's go upstairs and I'll guide you.

And from there while Morgana goes out for a while, Keiko goes upstairs for her and Kawa to have a good talk on other things after she finally quitting her maid job. So now, Kawa is just a regular teacher to be working very well on.

Keiko: (I guess she has a lot to talk about with me...) Sure, Mr. Sakura. Just a few paper work is all with Ms. Kawakami helping me out. Please excuse us.

Sojiro: Don't forget to lock up when she leaves.

Keiko: OK!

A nice way to get some homework done for Keiko to do learn something and have some coffee and a little snacks for Kawa to have to make herself at home, Keiko and her can finally talk in private about something else, and with no maid outfit on anymore for Keiko to keep a spare as a gift for her to wear for Akechi only.

Kawa: It feels weird being here dressed in a normal outfit...Well, I'm completely done with that part-time job! Even though both you and I did great working. You helping me out, Keiko, and me getting the right costumers during the time.

It was fun for Keiko did get paid for some and Kawa did more to be done with the maid work, for they both helped each other other out a lot.

Keiko: Thanks for letting me keep the maid outfit to have some fun with my boyfriend...

Kawa: That Goro Akechi guy, right? You two seem very close in love. Lucky to have someone so cute in your age. Oh, and my students! I've been giving them a lot of advice...So much, ever since you knew about me working as a maid to keep my secrets and saving me from something bad as a Phantom Thief.

Well, another one being the third person as Keiko's teacher to figure her out to be a Phantom Thief member.

Keiko: (Oh, now I get it...When I save someone from a Shadow, they have powers to feel things out. A lot more like I do. It's because the bondings I make with those to be special gifted, I save their lives for a new path to go to. That's how they know about my secret, but not the others. I have to tell them about this later in the future.) So, Ms. Kawakami, you know about my secret too?

Kawa: First of all, I won't tell. Like someone will believe from looking at you to be a Phantom Thief. And second...You helped me out a lot from that day and more to change those two of Takase-kun's guardians of their hearts to leave me be. I knew, but I didn't want to say much until today to be the right time.

And that right time to be doing so was today to do it for Kawa to tell Keiko all about it, from two things she knew all along to tell her about it only.

Keiko: Wow! You're not a teacher for nothing, Ms. Kawakami. Not bad. I always needed help from school to do well, with no help from others or from my own teachers, until now. It's good for someone to help me out on girl things more to get closer to Akechi-Cun without feeling too shy about it. It makes me more happier.

This has the two laughing about it in a good way.

Kawa: Oh, really...? Look at me...A teacher like me be friending a student who help me out so much, it's so weird. But, I don't mind because you get me. Keiko, you're not only my best student in my classroom or in Shujin Academy, but you're my friend-! No, wait...You're my best friend who helped me become the best hardworking teacher who wants to understand people more and more. Right?!

Keiko: Really? Ah, thanks, Ms. Kawakami, I think of you more than my teacher, but also my best friend too. I don't care if you you're a bit older than me, we can always help out one another.

Kawa: Yes, I agree! For my students...and for you!

And from there, a full bond for Keiko to have with Kawa grows a lot more that will never go away...Cool! Friends with a good teacher!

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath,_

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Temperance Persona, granting thee infinite power..._

From Kawa to have a badge of her own next, the Gold Badge of Beauty to also aid Keiko either way to get calls to help give out a good arm rub type of massages for her student/friend.

Keiko: Anyways, besides working hard at school, and some massages...

She does it very well from time to time.

Kawa: My family works at a nice spa, I learned a lot from there. It feel good, huh? It does make you feel better...Life really is a roller coaster, isn't it? I went from being a teacher, to being a maid, to befriending a understanding high school student who I thought she was a troublemaker, but she really isn't. You dating...I should start finding a man for myself right away, or try to. Could you give me some tips on how to pick up the right man for me, Keiko. Just between us girls...?

A lot for Kawa to stay at the cafe for a bit in Keiko's room for them to play some board games to also talk about how to hook up for the right man all night long, enough to then to call it a night for Kawa to leave and Keiko with Morgana get some sleep

Keiko: A friendship with Ms. Kawakami...I like it, I'm glad I helped her out so much.

Even Morgana saw the whole thing.

Morgana: (From a teacher, maid, and a good friend to Keiko who understands at one another. I'm glad Madame Keiko saved her life.)

Year 20xx

Day # 171 - September 9/29th – Thursday

Another morning for people to be talking about the Phantom Thieves a lot all over town, Keiko was doing well again in Mr. Ushimaru's class again to be getting better at her studies a lot, and for the day to finally end...As Keiko learns a lot more gun skills shooting with Shinya at the arcade place again to get a bit better at.

Shinya: What the...?! You made the same mistake last time! What're you doing?!

Keiko: Sorry! But I'm really trying...!

Shinya: Missy, don't you get it?! You can't just shoot all over the place!

From his words to Keiko still doing her best to win.

Arcade Spectator: The King's so awesome at the game.

Loud Spectator: ...Yeah, but he's got such a bad attitude.

Arcade Spectator: It's like he's bipolar.

Loud Spectator: I wonder how long that high school girl's gonna be able to keep up...

A little practice wouldn't hurt.

Shinya: Gahhhh! You haven't gotten better at all! When are you gonna learn?!

Keiko: Sorry!

Finally, she was getting better aiming and firing a bit better for Shinya to see Keiko doing well. Still, this kid needs to take a chill pill.

Shinya: Keep this up, Missy! Give it your all!

Keiko: Got it!

Well, that part seems to go just fine for Keiko a she also tells Shinya more about the Phantom Thieves afterwards.

Shinya: It's really late. Thanks to you, Missy, taking so long to figure it out...

Keiko: Now, now, Shinya. Please don't let me compare to you.

A little different to be in a different age to still have some fun playing at arcade games.

Shinya: Yeah, you're right. I've always been good at shooting games...But I absolutely NEVER wanna lose at Gun About. So I guess I tend to get all heated up about it...

Getting late out for little kids to go home for grown up to play for a bit way before closing time.

Employee: It's time for all the elementary school kids to go home. Do you understand, little boy?

Shinya: ...Shut up.

He doesn't want to be treated like a kid from the sound of it.

Employee: Do I need to call you mom?

Shinya: ...Fine. I'll leave, all right?

Poor kid didn't like living back at his house to play more at the arcade place, only for the manager to tell him to go home to not stay out so late at his age, Keiko gets how Shinya feels to be strong like the Phantom Thieves are.

Keiko: Hard times?

Shinya: Something like it, yeah... *sigh*

Keiko: And what a rude employee he was.

It may not sound and look like it, but he kinda of was rude to Shinya like he's already a kid to not learn anything at all.

Shinya: Seriously. I...really wanted to keep playing...My house is so boring. No one's ever there and there's never anything to do. Adults and high schoolers are so lucky. They get to play all night long. Having that much time helps you get stronger...I wish I could play all day instead of going to school. I'd never lose another game...I need to get really strong, like the Phantom Thieves.

Keiko: And do you admire them, Shinya?

Shinya: Of course I do, Missy! I wanna be just as strong as they are! I believe in the Phantom Thieves in their strength.

Keiko: Then I'll let them know.

A good word for Keiko to be part of the group herself to make Shinya happy again 'with a change of heart as well'.

Shinya: ...That'd be great! Thanks! Seriously though, I can't stop thinking about that employee. He was super annoying, huh? If he says something again, I might just have to use that move on him. The one I taught you, Missy, remember? You should use it sometime.

Keiko: That move, right. (I think Shinya's teachings in gun shooting will come in handy for us back in Mementos.)

And it will too for the cheater to go down with a change of heart, with other good skills to use as well.

Shinya: Well, it's just a move in the game, so it won't work against actual people...I kinda wish it did. Then I'd be strong in real life. I need to be able to win in real life...I'm gonna head home.

Keiko: OK, Shinya, until next time we play.

Shinya: Later, Missy. And tell the Phantom Thieves I said hi.

Elsewhere in Shinjuku of the Red-light District...Chihaya was doing well since the whole selling nonsense of the Holy Stones stopped from the company, she could now do her own fortune telling business.

Chihaya: So get this, Keiko-Chan. I got all the members of the ADP together and gave them a big group apology. They didn't really believe what I was saying at first, but the truth of the matter settled in eventually...However...it seems like the members from the executive class are still brainwashed...Except for the man I like, he left for a better job to do. I'm in talks with a lawyer right now though. We're going to get refunds and outpatient care for all of them. I'm going to give back all the money I made from selling Holy Stones too. It's the least I can do to atone for the ignorance I showed back then. That's why...I want you to accept this, Keiko-Chan.

She wants to give Keiko er money back from selling the Holy Stone.

Keiko For me...? But this is too much.

Chihaya: No, it's fine. Think of it not only as an apology, but as a sign of gratitude, for helping me see the truth. So take it.

And Keiko does for Chihaya really wanted to, for Keiko knew she was a good person all along. Just then, someone calls out to Chihaya to be working right now being the Yokoda guy again.

Yokoda: Maiden! I'm so happy to see you!

But he wasn't the only one, so were a few people. He must be one of the people who left the company.

Keiko: The man from before. (The one Chihaya likes I think.)

Chihaya: Yokoda-san?! What are you all doing here?!

With him was a man and woman to join with Yokoda to have a word with Chihaya at a time like this.

Yokoda: That apology you gave us was all made up, wasn't it? Somebody had to have forced you to say that stuff! I mean, the chairman was obviously framed! Tell us the truth, please!

Yeah, some parts they have trouble believing in just yet. But thanks to Keiko and the other members of the Phantom Thieves, it's all true to change the dude's heart.

Chihaya: N-None of it was made up. As for the chairman, I need you to listen to me. Everything he told you in those seminars was a lie! The promise of a great future, the power of the Holy Stones, the need for donations...All lies. Doesn't it seem strange that he kept asking members for money, even through times of financial stress? And beyond that, you guys should have known better than anyone where those "donations" were ending up. ...Even I knew how horrible the ADP's scheme was. That's why I had to come forward...

Looking at Keiko next to see if what Chihaya was saying was all true, for it was.

Keiko: She's right.

And still, Yokoda and a few other people have trouble believing in all of this. In other words - life an really suck sometimes.

Brooding Woman: No! That can't be true!

Grim-faced Man: You, lady! Are you the one who did this to our beautiful Maiden?!

Brain-wash much...?

Keiko: Hey! Listen to what Chihaya has to say first.

Yeah, listen before jumping the gun, people.

Yokoda: Shut your mouth!

Keiko: Geeze,

Keiko: Geeze, I was just trying to be nice...

Soon Chihaya gets out of her seat to tell Yokoda and the others to calm down and listen.

Chihaya: Please, stop this! Keiko-Chan has nothing to do with your situation! I'm the one who sold you those rocks! If you're going to get upset with anyone...it should be with me!

Now they looked at Keiko again to know she was no liar.

Grim-faced Man: But...Maiden...

Brooding Woman: This can't be happening...

Sad but everything Chihaya said was all true.

Yokoda: ...No. We must continue to place our trust in her. Please, Maiden...Cleanse us of our misery! If you leave us now, we will be fated to drown in sorrow...!

This guy really loves Chihaya, a nice guy who needs to be more open minded a bit more clearly.

Chihaya: L-Look, the only way you can change that is with your own convictions! Neither I nor one of those worthless stones will be able to help you...

Brooding Woman: B-But then, how are we supposed to avoid our fated misery...?

All this was making the costumers to freak out on something that won't come true. Metaverse and Mementos do, but not a curse like this, no.

Grim-faced Man: No...A curse is upon us...!

Yokoda: Maiden, please...!

For everyone else's sakes and Yokoda, Chihaya shouts out loud to have everyone come to their senses already. No kidding!

Chihaya: Oh, will you shut yer traps?!

Keiko: (Her country bumpkin is out again! She's mad.)

Chihaya: Y'all need to simmer sown and listen to what I hafta say for once! Whether yer gonna be miserable or not's all on yer own damn shoulders! You don't need some divine power mumbo jumbo to be changin yer fate! Y'all got that strength in yerselves! Fortune-telling' can't hold a candle to honest to goodness willpower! And heck, even if things're bad now, it'll all be fine so long as you keep yer heads up!

Take it easy a little...

Keiko: Ah, Chihaya, you can stop now.

She does to be talking funny again to apologize afterwards.

Chihaya: O-Oh, I'm sorry about that. All this stress caused me to lapse into my country dialect...But...I stand by what I said. Nothing will ever change is all you do is rely on others. Take me for example. I thought I was destined to live as a monster...but I had the strength to reverse that fate. If you want to control your future, that's all you need...Strength. Follow the right path on what's within your heart.

Looking at Keiko again...

Keiko: I think she makes a great point.

Now they slowly starting to understand it all.

Yokoda: My...heart?

Chihaya: It might no be the easiest thing to accomplish at first. After all, your willpower has been constantly suppressed by all those seminars and donations...I'm partially to blame for that. But that's why I need to show you the light now and help you push on!

For Yokoda to love Chihaya a lot more to be herself to fix things and such, so cute!

Yokoda: Maiden...

Chihaya: No. I'm not your Maiden anymore. I'm just Chihaya Mifune, the fortune teller who guides fate!

For then on, people started to go to Chihaya just to know the good path for Chihaya to feel out from her powers, to make a change for the better. Once they left and Yokoda got Chihaya's phone number, both her and Keiko talk a bit more.

Keiko: That was something else, huh?

Chihaya: It sure was, Keiko-Chan. I wonder if Yokoda-san and the others will be OK...Other than giving him my cell phone number, a date soon? I know how they feel though. They want to cling onto the Holy Stones, just as I clung to my role as the Maiden. All any of us ever wanted was to be happy...to avoid our fates...

Keiko: Well, Chihaya, some fate can be changed for the better.

And it did for Chihaya's heart was changed thanks to the Phantom Thieves' help. And getting a guy to go out with you.

Chihaya: Right. I did it, so I'm sure Yokoda-san and the others will be able to as well! No matter how many times I have to try, I will talk to them until they understand. And when they realize the difficult truth...I will be there to help them recover. Back in my village, people called me a monster. Here, they revered me as the Maiden. Even now my heart continues to wander, yet you somehow saw the real me...Not the Maiden...Not a monster...Just Chihaya. Keiko-Chan...Thank you.

All in a days work to help out another friend.

Keiko: You're welcome. (I'm glad it all worked out and for Chihaya to have a boyfriend. She's fine the way she already is.)

And that's by reading fortunes to make people happy only.

Chihaya: Things are looking better for me, Keiko-Chan. Isn't that wonderful?

Keiko: That's good news, Chihaya, do keep it up

Chihaya: I will. Maybe when I'm done working, we should go out to eat somewhere, just us friends.

Another night, and another fun time for Keiko to see how well her friends are doing after saving them from a bad group of people or person who hurts them. Not anymore for some of them so far. For now, it was a fun girl nights out type of thing for them to do.

Year 20xx

Day # 172 - September 9/30th – Friday

Another day to go on a train to school for Keiko and Morgana with Ryuji tagging along.

Ryuji: Look at us, Keiko. You having your Akechi to yourself, and me with my sweet hot ass cutie pie Ann. Both of us in love and such-!

Too much to say in public here...

Morgana: We get it! You two are in love!

Ryuji: Shut it, cat!

And for most, love is a beautiful and the most powerful thing in the world to others for it does give them the strength to win in any battle.

Keiko: I know, Ryuji, we both love someone who means a lot to us in the world. (From him and Ann, me and Akechi-Cun, Haru and Sugimura without the whole marriage thing, and Yusuke and Makoto to make theirs work out somehow. Oh! As well as Morgana with some girl he really loves to get his memories back for it...As for Futaba...I wonder if she's open minded to find someone to go out with her know what love is. I might be able to help her out.)

Hmm...Futaba finding her true soul mate? Possibly. As going throughout the day in school for Kawa to keep Ms. Chouno a bit busy for Keiko to have enough free time to do something once she leaves the classroom, from reading, making more tools by hand, and Junko to come in the room for a bit to deliver some paper work...without being too clumsy to see Keiko and to let her know about something about Okumura's connections with the Men in Black and such, very important to talk about.

Junko: Ouch...!

Morgana: Oh, boy. Junko Sakurai herself. I know that sounding trip to come from a certain someone. But it's better than others knowing about us as the Phantom Thieves.

Yeah, but she was good playing as a Phantom Thief member and being a young journalist.

Junko: Keiko-Senpai, hi. You too, Morgana. Sorry, I got paper work to send out from classroom and another. So weird for a cat to talk differently in this world from the Metaverse part...

A lot to learn about for this girl, good thing Junko didn't call Morgana a cat monster or freaked out too much.

Morgana: Besides not being called a cat, you'll get use to it.

Keiko: It's how we live like this. So, Junko, what is it you wanted to tell me? Please make it a bit quick before my teacher comes in.

Yeah, what's the scoop?

Junko: Get this...About Okumura's the owner of Okumura Foods, or once was to have his heart to change thanks to us helping out Haru...He's trying to run for some type of government against a few people to go up against this year.

Something like Yoshi was doing to still do some speeches on other things like the Phantom Thieves.

Keiko: I see, I know of someone doing something different from it. What else?

Junko: Right! So, this guy knows some of the things of Okumura is working for someone who has some connections to the Men in Black. You know...This one person could know about the Metaverse from Futaba's mother Wakaba who worked on the psience cognition business who knows a lot; as well as having something to do for the real master mind who has Megami as his Black Mask murderer. How you may ask? Simple! Connections for Okumura owning the food thing made it back about last year, same with the ex-gym teacher Kamoshida to win and work at your school since last year, Madarame to do a lot more in his work to make it world wide from last year, and a big hit coming from mafia boss Kaneshiro...Also last year with him as well. They're all connected which lead us to more leads thanks to Futaba's help, which Medjed or some teen hackers who were pay by this place also worked for them to become even more bad news by...? You guessed it, last year. It's like someone wants to be special to hide from the truth and others to see this man as a important person, while he's hiding the truth from others.

Wow...That was a lot to learn about for Morgana and Keiko were once again amazed on what Junko was trying to say, it was all true from article papers for her to show them and such.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, she's right! I think Junko's on to something.

Keiko: (Even I didn't see this one coming, but it all makes perfect sense.) So, you're saying the deeper we learn about these guys...

Junko: Yeah! We can get more answers! From seeing the person behind this mess for Akechi to find out, save my sister, stop the other members, avenge for Futaba from her mother's passing, and stop all the mental shutdown murders. Think about it! You have to tell the others about it, Keiko-Senpai. I got to go back to class, talk to you later!

And that was from there for Keiko and Morgana got some news as Junko hurries back to her classroom, long enough before Ms. Chouno came back in.

Keiko: Bye... (A lot to tell the others about after hearing all this.)

Some good new to also keeping in touch with others for Keiko and Morgana go out for a bit once again for school to be over until next week. First Keiko goes to help out the woman again at her flower store, to then hanging out somewhere to see Ohya to give her the latest scoop on the Phantom Thieves more and more to drink her juice or water while Ohya herself had some of her alcohol to sip on again 'as always'.

Ohya: It's no use. All my connections who knew who Kayo was are gone, thanks to the chief my publisher...Well, Amamiya, say something.

This was getting much worse for Ohya, she needs some help.

Keiko: Ah, Ohya...You seem tired.

Ohya: You can tell? Well, I guess it is pretty obvious. *sigh* Pulling these consecutive all-nighters is really wearing me down.

In other words...it wasn't good on Ohya's end at all and Lala already knows. Something must be done quickly.

Lala: At this rate, you're going to work yourself to death. You've been meeting your quota, right?

Ohya: Of course! They'll fire me if I show any signs of weakness. The chief really wants me to mess up, but I'm not going to live him the satisfaction. Haha...

Lala: He's like some kinda tyrant.

In a bad way of putting it.

Ohya: Tell me about it. It's a race to see whether I can kind Kayo before he crushes me...

Lala: That's not good! Shouldn't you do something about the chief before you keep chasing Kayo-Chan's case?

Ohya: There's nothing I can do about a guy like that. He's rotten to the core. And despite how he acts, the higher-ups like him, I have no one to go to. It's over.

So it was all over for Ohya's work? It can't be.

Lala: Yeah, he didn't seem like the kind of guy to change his mind...But at this rate, you won't be able to continue your investigation...What do you think, dearie?

For Keiko to see that Ohya wanted to help out her friend Kayo, then this chief guy needs to stop bothering Ohya on something she wasn't doing anything wrong.

Keiko: I think...Well, I think... (Ohya's going to get crushed under the weight of her quota if the situation doesn't change...I need to do something about the chief and help her...)

It's changing the chief's heart time for the Phantom Thieves to help out Ohya for good.

Ohya: Ughhh, I'm gonna die...

Keiko: Wait, Ohya. Please tell me the chief's full name.

Will she do so without noticing a thing from Keiko to be asking her like this?

Ohya: Why? You gonna try to find his weakness? His name is Shinpei Honjo. I heard that he's a good husband, and he used to cover economic foreign policy...I hope it's just me me overthinking things, but...he's seen your face, you know. Amamiya, don't go trying anything heroic.

Well, not for Keiko but as Joker.

Lala: She's saying this for your own good. Got it, honey?

Drinking Ohya's sorrows down, this won't go on for much longer to end real soon.

Ohya: I wonder where Kayo is...Sorry, but I don't feel like getting any info from you today...Sorry, Amamiya. Some other time, OK? But thanks for coming all the way out here though. I'll see you around...

Calling it early for tonight, Keiko had to tell the others about this and fast.

Keiko: Good night then, Ohya, don't over do drinking please. (I need to free Ohya from her chief's oppressive demands...)

Knowing her to say about the connections that the Phantom Thieves go after a few targets so far to be working with one person. Also, both Keiko and Morgana got another person to go after as a requests in Mementos later for bothering one of her friends to stop, a man who does fake stories to spread. The Phantom Thieves will be on it.

Operation Quest - Shinpei Honjo = Target (Fighting for Truth of Journalism)

Keiko just got through all night to talk to Ohya before heading home to get some sleep, and spending more time with her Akechi in bed. More to tell the team later on, stopping Nejima in a bit, and another target to go after next time once they see Okumura's heart has been changed and more requests in Mementos to do...Of course! As the new month starts off for Fall season of Autumn to slowly begin, things will get even better day by day to pass by slowly.


	83. Best Friends Forever

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 83 - Best Friends Forever

Year 20xx

Day # 173 - October 10/1st – Saturday

Another detective work for Akechi to be doing today on the weekend 'or tries to since the mental shutdown cases were getting harder to solve', he will see his Keiko again for her and Morgana to go out for a while. But hey, it's a whole new month of with the season of Fall starting off on Halloween too with the results of Okumura's heart to change real soon to see, and other things to do as Phantom Thieves. As both Keiko and Morgana take a train ride to see Shinya to pay his video game to meet up with his friend and fan of the Phantom Thieves like he was.

Shinya: Come on, Missy, let's go out to eat. I want to get to know my teenage friend like yourself.

He grabs Keiko's arm to take to where Shinya wanted to eat at.

Keiko: Hey! Shinya, there's need to drag me...!

Morgana: He's starting to like you a lot as his new best friend. Wouldn't you say, Madame Keiko?

Why not? There was a lot on his mind to talk to Keiko about.

Keiko: We can talk about game pay today while we eat something, Shinya. Let's go.

Seems like he was to Keiko very much...As the two and Morgana to have some of the food at the place were enjoying it a lot, as Shinya could eat well to watch on how he eats to talk to Keiko about tips to do well in shooting moves and for Keiko to tell him all about the Phantom Thieves on what they've been doing lately so far; also for him to eat a lot for other kids to be picking on him from his school to have some hard times.

Shinya: Phew, I'm stuffed.

Keiko: Try not to over do yourself, okay? Plenty to eat, just be a bit careful.

I think Shinya was smart enough to watch his weight 'to also have his heart to change' thanks to the Phantom Thieves' help.

Shinya: I will, Missy. Thanks again for taking me out. I gotta eat good because I'm fighting a war.

Keiko: Huh...?

From having trouble in his school life that is.

Shinya: ...Didn't I tell you? I've been having serious battles with kids at school. They attack me in large numbers, so I can't let my guard down. All they did today was throw eraser crumbs into my lunch, though, so I won that round.

So much bullying on poor Shinya, huh?

Keiko: What? That's terrible! So are they bullying you? (What does his family say about this?)

Shinya: ...It's a war. I'm fine, Missy, it's nothing. I'm on the defensive right now, but I'm looking for a chance to counterattack. I could finish them in a second if I put my mind to it. It's just that...now's not the right time. It gets kind of annoying having to watch my back all the time, though...Maybe I can ask the Phantom Thieves to take care of them...

The way they work is a little different on some of the things Shinya did say to be half right. Soon both Shinya and Keiko hear from behind them of a child crying with his mother when they were eating.

Grade Schooler: *sob* *sob*

Kind Mother: Your food is here, sweetheart. Well, today you lost...So that means you'll just have to try harder next time. Now, eat up and feel better.

From a child to have a hard day, but a mother like her to cheer her child up in the end.

Grade Schooler: ...You're not mad?

Seems like she wasn't at all.

Kind Mother: Of course not. You did your best, and that's all that counts. Now, no more crying.

A family moment there for Shinya knows it was a bit too much to be hiding his true feelings.

Shinya: What a joke...Once you lose, it's over.

Keiko: Come again.

Shinya: That's what my mom told me. My mom's fighting with my school...About how classes are taught, the way teachers treat students, the size of the classes...Since the divorce, my mom's been taking care of me all by herself. She says it's exhausting. She leaves really early to go to work. Then she comes home really late to take care of me. It's no wonder she demands so much from the school, you know? But all of my classmates make fun of her and all her a complainer...When I tell them to stop, they call me a momma's boy...That's how the war started. My mom gets made fun of because I'm weak! That's why I gotta get stronger!

Hard life for Shinya - that's why he has a hard life. From school, bullied, his mother, and playing games a lot.

Keiko: (Poor kid...) That's the spirit, Shinya. Stay strong. I see why you're having such a hard life.

Shinya: Well, the Phantom Thieves would laugh at me if I lost now. But I've got a long way to go...Oh, before I forget, I need to show you something...Don't tell anyone else about this, Missy, OK? But I'm going to show you a guaranteed way to win!

They both pinky swear to each other.

Keiko: I promise not to tell. (I feel like my bond with Shinya is growing deeper...)

Still, he tries to ignore them all to move on.

Shinya: Hey, Missy, there's no need to worry about me. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself you know. But still, it's nice to have someone to talk to so I wouldn't feel so left out.

Keiko: Well, I'm here if you need anyone to talk to, Shinya. I get what you're going through...I have trouble with my parents too.

For someone like Shinya to live a hard life and his mother is taking care of him now with no father to leave him, life was a bit hard on him to try to stay strong every day leaving Keiko to feel really bad for him.

Shinya: ...I wish I could be a member of the Phantom Thieves and help them defeat the bad guys in the world. Oh, it's kinda late. I guess I should go home...Thanks again for thee food, Missy. Later

Keiko: Bye.

Later, Keiko and Morgana headed on back at Cafe Leblanc for Sojiro to be working hard tonight and seeing her Akechi waiting as he was enjoying his coffee he paid for.

Sojiro: Welcome back, Keiko.

Keiko: Hi, Mr. Sakura. Hi, Akechi-Cun! I miss you!

The two lovers hugged each other. So cute...!

Akechi: Princess, every day to go by, I never stop thinking about you or stop missing you so much. Once again, Boss, you have the best coffee around. Keiko made some for me is also good.

Sojiro: Yeah? Well, she has a long way to go. Keiko's good on what I've been teaching her lately.

And for Keiko to get a few things done for Sojiro around the cafe and cleaning up a bit, she can spend the rest of the nights with her boyfriend. But that's not all, 'Becky' or rather Kawa to be in her maid outfit comes over to help out Sojiro at the place to work around there as a favor for Keiko, to clean up or make some coffee.

Kawa: Hi, Keiko! You go off and have some fun with your boyfriend, okay? I'll handle this.

Sojiro: Nice of your co-worker friend to come work for me, Keiko, thanks.

For her and Morgana to see it was her teacher who use to work as a maid, but Kawa owe her a lot to do this as she whispers about it to Keiko's ear.

Kawa: It's fine. I wanted to for Sojiro and I talk a lot to know it's me to wear this for the costumers. Now go. Your Akechi's waiting for you.

How nice for her to do for her own student/friend, huh? So off both Keiko goes with Akechi.

Akechi: The night is still young, Keiko, so let's go have some fun.

Keiko: Sure! (Thanks, Ms. Kawakami, you're the best.) We're going out now! Good night, Becky and Mr. Sakura!

And yes, Keiko will lock up the place when she comes back too just in case. With Kawa working around a bit as Sojiro to finish up before going him...Keiko and Akechi go see a movie to then eating something a little for Iwai to text her to do something for him, lucky for them to be sitting right next to the person that Iwai was talking to to listen in carefully; from left phone calls from someone to act shady name Masa for Iwai sees who was he working for to make the deal and go on afterwards without either of them getting caught. Carefully doing it while on her date, seems fair enough.

Keiko: (This must be the man Iwai wants for me to see and such. Lucky for Akechi to make a long phone call from work, I got time before we can eat since we came here early.)

For Iwai to be talking to a thug, this should be some task for Keiko to do for him, very carefully that is.

Thuggish Man: A diner, huh? I thought only old farts come to places like this. You've really changed, Mune-san.

Iwai: Hey, don't knock this place. It's pretty decent, and cheap too.

Thuggish Man: Ha, this comin' from the guy who beat the crap outta fifty rival gang members!

Iwai: You don't need to exaggerate.

Thuggish Man: Anyways, what'd you wanna talk about?

Iwai: Oh, right. How's Tsuba-san doin'?

Thuggish Man: Same as always. Why, what's up?

Iwai: Oh, nothing. Just saw him 'round the other day.

Thuggish Man: Hold up, didn't you two cut ties when you left the family? Why're you askin' about him now?

Iwai: I mean, we were both young...I just figured it's about time we bury the hatched. I can't just go up n' talk to him though...

Thuggish Man: Ohhh, I gotcha. You're still tryin' to uphold the ol' code of honor, huh? OK, I'll tell him you wanna meet up!

Iwai: No, you fool. I just wanna end up in the same place at the same time. It's gotta look like a coincidence.

Thuggish Man: In that case, Shibaura might work...Y'know we're talkin' about redevelopin' it.

Iwai: Shibaura... *cough* *cough*

Such a long talk to learn a bit more about Iwai so far, huh? But with him making some fake coughing sounds, Keiko hears the sign to do her part next.

Keiko: Oh! (Maybe I should call him. It's the sign)

Taking out her cell phone to make a made up call for Iwai right away.

Thuggish Man: Huh? You sick or somethin'?

Iwai: Nah, it's just a cold.

Right on time for Iwai gets Keiko's call to play along.

Keiko: (Perfect timing.)

Iwai: Hello? Yeah, how's it goin'? Oh, really? Talk about what now from work? Really...? Is that so? Got it. Sorry, I gotta run. Work shit. Let's talk some other time, yeah?

And the right time to make his leave for now.

Thuggish Man: Mm, seeya.

Leaving with his cell phone still on for Iwai tells Keiko on what she needs to do next for him with the other thug.

Iwai: Keiko...Don't hang up.

Keiko: I'm won't.

Iwai: Masa's still on the phone, right? Just stay quiet so I can hear what he's sayin'.

She does it for them to hear up close to cell phone on what this Masa guy says to someone on his cell phone call.

Masa: Tsuba-san. It's Masa. Iwai was askin' about you. I did just like you told me though.

Just then, Masa sees Keiko to be staring at him from the other side of the table.

Keiko: (Not good!)

Masa: The hell're you lookin' at...?

Keiko: Oh! I was daydreaming, sorry. Must be tired from school today to be hanging out with my boyfriend. Hes meeting with me here any minute now.

And he bought it to continue with the phone call.

Masa: Nah, it's nothin'. Just some weird girl starin' at me...Anyways, Iwai prolly heard about that deal of yours and now he's tryin' to squeeze some cash outta you...O-Oh, sorry! No, it's...Yes. Sorry...Yes. I understand.

Once Masa left for Keiko and Iwai both heard the whole thing.

Keiko: You heard?

Iwai: I did. A deal, huh...? ...Sounds like there's some weird stuff goin' down.

Keiko: What should I do now, Iwai?

Iwai: You're all good for today, Keiko. I'll have to thank you in person later...At any rate, I honestly wasn't expectin' too much outta you. But it looks like you're gonna actually be some use to me. I'll be countin' on you, Keiko.

Just in time for Akechi to finish his phone call to come back to Keiko to have their dinner.

Keiko: Akechi's coming back.

Iwai: Right. Good work today. Order you two somethin' nice as a reward. A weird deal he's makin', huh? Something's goin' down I can tell. And I see you're on a date. You must really love the famous detective.

Keiko: Well, he means the world to me.

Iwai: Hey. I get it. Oh, and bring me the receipt so I can pay you back for it. OK, I'll contact you back later on. You got have fun, good night.

That was fast, but more on that part later thanks to Morgana helping Keiko out a bit for her to continue to have fun on her lovely date with Akechi to be holding hands with each other

Akechi: How's the food here? Good?

Keiko: It is, Akechi-Cun.

Akechi: I also see your shoulder's all better. I'm glad.

A quick recovery thanks to Tae helping out Keiko a lot to get better.

Keiko: Yeah, I'm glad it wasn't anything serious for me. Akechi, if you haven't been around for me, I would've gotten hurt a lot more...With you and my friends, I feel very happy to have you all in my life.

Akechi: I'm happy if you are, Princess, you have so good friends. If anything, I would love to move in with you when you have your own place to live in. I'm working on one myself while living in a nice looking apartment. It would be really nice for us if we live together...

Wow, for someone like Akechi to say something to Keiko when she moves out to really make it happen if he live with the woman to move in.

Keiko: (Akechi...! Moving in with me...?) You're serious...If it does happen, I would for you to stay with me, Akechi-Cun. I don't want to live on my own.

Akechi: Then we'll make it happen somehow. One thing at a time, I promise...

For them to kiss and still keep holding hands for Akechi to dance with Keiko's, it sounds like a promising plan for them to do. How sweet...Even more when Kawa gives Keiko some coffee to drink some that she made some for her friend when she, Akechi, and Morgana return back to the cafe to call it a night.

Kawa: I'm gad you like my coffee, Keiko. You and Akechi are wonderful together...So cute! Well, have some fun and good night.

A nice way to do before leaving for Kawa to do what she can in her maid outfit to help out Keiko at anytime. Later at night for Keiko and Akechi to have some more fun together and making love again 'protected sex wise', for them to cuddle with each other in end – without Morgana to see a lot to sleep on the other side of the room.

Morgana: (Good thing there's a spot in this room I didn't have to see and the TV was on loud enough. But I'm happy for Madame Keiko to be in love. I hope I will with the girl who loves me a lot in my true form.)

We all know that he will find her soon to regain his memories later on...For them to watch some TV to also getting cleaned up for bed as Akechi and Keiko to love spending the night like this.

Akechi: It feels wonderful when we show our love more. It's nice... (Soon, I will tell Keiko about my powers to be a Phantom Thief. She'll understand since she's a fan of them.)

Keiko: It is, this feeling of our love. (Akechi-Cun, you mean so much to me. Our love is strong. And real soon this month, I will tell you since you've finally got the powers to become a Phantom Thief like us.)

And now they call it a night to be sleeping well on a weekend like this one is. And the Phan-Site to go up to 89 percent now.

Year 20xx

Day # 174 - October 10/2nd – Sunday

Lots of Phantom Thieves to be talking about the a lot all morning long...With Keiko and Akechi having some breakfast to spend even more time together to be a good one, and for Akechi to to something on the a murder case to be back for his woman later.

Akechi: Princess, you in the mood for some pancakes? I'm getting a bit hungry.

Keiko: Oh, yes please.

Same with Morgana who wants some.

Morgana: Same here!

As they ate and then later for Keiko and Morgana to see Akechi leaving for now to go out as well on their own for the two. And for Keiko to help out a bit for Clara at the Maid Cafe for them to serve the men there well to get paid for a lot for Keiko's cat outfit of a maid style is really selling out big to get more people to eat or drink there from mornings and afternoons. All for show, and not for fun.

Keiko: (A lot to do, but I really owe Ms. Kawakami the outfit she gave to me as a gift.)

It was worth getting the job done and some money to earn, right...? Hours later after Keiko cleans the cafe up for Sojiro to make more coffee and curry 'and Kawa to make one cup of coffee for Keiko', later for her and Morgana go out for Chihaya wanted to see her friend to talk about something. Where at...? Well, on the Ferris Wheel ride – the Ferris Wheel in Odaiba for the two girls to go on and have some fun on there to move up high to going down real slowly.

Chihaya: Wow...

Keiko: You never been on this type of ride, Chihaya?

Chihaya: Sorry, but I haven't...This will be my first time, Keiko-Chan. Please go on with me. There's something I wish to talk about with you.

And they do while also enjoying the night skies of a perfect view to see, something for both Keiko and Akechi to go on together later on.

Keiko: (Another spot for both Akechi-Cun and I to go to next.) So, Chihaya, what do you want to talk about with me?

But before that, Chihaya was enjoying the ride she was on with her friend.

Chihaya: Wow, this is amazing...! I've only seen this view on TV! As a country bumpkin, I've always admired it...Sorry, Keiko-Chan, but I get excited when I do these types of new things.

Keiko: (I'm glad I took her out.) You never been on this until now?

Chihaya: No. I somewhat felt like I wasn't allowed to...Because I was a monster.

From the time Chihaya was called a monster once for Keiko to help her out to not live with it anymore, good.

Keiko: Oh, right... (Thanks to me, I helped out Chihaya to never let it happen anymore.)

Chihaya: But, it's all good now! I will no longer be swayed...by names like monster or Maiden. I am simply a fortune teller who provides advice to people with broken spirits.

Keiko: I'm glad to hear, Chihaya.

All was good now for Chihaya to still be a good fortune teller to make people happy and nothing else.

Chihaya: Thank you so much, Keiko-Chan! I want to do this for others, so that they will have conviction and face their without getting pushed around by fate...That's the fate I've chosen for you myself!

This sure makes Chihaya happy to laugh with joy.

Keiko: And I'll keep on supporting you on it, Chihaya.

Chihaya: *giggle* Now, it's your turn to speak, my friend. What would your conviction be...as a Phantom Thief?

Again – we got ourselves another one to know 'or rather sense out' of Keiko's a Phantom Thief member and leader of Chihaya to feel from the powers she had.

Keiko: (Another one to know about me, huh? She's good.) I guess there's no hiding it since we both have powers to feel each other out.

Chihaya: Sorry, I used fortune-telling to find out your true identity. I couldn't help but think that you had something to do with the chairman's confession. Then I discovered that you're the Trickster who causes a sensation in the world. It was the same card as the figure who helped me take down the chairman. It finally struck home for me...!

Keiko: You're good.

Yep, Chihaya was good to know Keiko was Joker and leader of the Phantom Thieves to have her laughing with joy.

Chihaya: *giggle* I got you good, didn't I, Keiko-Chan?

Keiko: You did.

Chihaya: I don't care who are, because you're my friend to not tell others about your identity...Now I need to keep this secret from my new boyfriend Yokoda of course. After all, you are my best friend I ever had. As long as you're with me to hang and such, I got some much from within me to do anything I want to by being my true self. So, it's fine. Only...the fate of the Phantom Thieves is rather unclear. The arcana is set in a tricky position. You can almost say it's feeling both heaven and hell...This is the first time I've ever seen anything like it.

Keiko: Is that bad?

Chihaya: I think it's fine to make friends and the man you love. I'm sure it'll be okay!

So much for knowing more about it for Keiko to have good friends, teammates, others, and Akechi to know of this feeling's a good thing.

Keiko: I thought so, but thanks for letting me know.

Chihaya: I'll be by your side, friend. As the fortune teller who changes fates, I will guide you so you can avoid misfortune! *giggle*

Keiko: Yes, you are my friend, Chihaya, follow your dreams. (A made a bond friendship with Chihaya to be herself and no monster, or a maiden.)

Don't forget about Chihaya having a boyfriend like Yokoda to go out and be happy too. This makes another one max up to ten for Chihaya to have a badge too as her and Keiko's friendship grows stronger to help her out to feel out fates. Another badge for Chihaya to have – the Bronze Badge of Faith.

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath,_

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of Fortune, granting thee infinite power..._

Chihaya: Um...by the way...Keiko-Chan, don't ever be afraid to tell me anything you need to follow the right path. You know...if you ever need some advice for a friend like I am to you.

Sounds like a plan there, Chihaya. For Keiko will do just that if has to and for Chihaya to date with the guy like Yokoda on who she's been seeing and reading the fates to bring her to the right path of her boyfriend to have and love.

Keiko: I'll do so if I must, Chihaya, there's no need to worry about it at all. I'll let you know if anything gets rough.

For more friendship like Keiko and Chihaya to have 'as Morgana to see something good to happen', more bonding to getting stronger was helping out a lot for the Phantom Thieves to group stronger and stronger. Calling it a night for Kawa to have some coffee done for Keiko to have before she went off to see her friend, now to get some sleep.

Morgana: (Another fortune teller to save and to trust in Madame Keiko to have a special gift to sense things out. Chihaya Mifune's a good person.)

Year 20xx

Day # 175 - October 10/3rd – Monday

Another day at school for Keiko 'in her long school uniform on again to be getting cold outside now' to do well once again in Mr. Hiruta's class for Morgana to be impress by her studying day after day. Once school was over for Keiko to take the train back at Cafe Leblanc place for Futaba to wait for her to do something with her sister/friend.

Futaba: Hey, Big Sis. Let's go hang out at Akihabara. I heard they have the best arcade games.

Keiko: You're right, Futaba, they do. Let's go play there.

And they do to have fun with some shooting games, classic ones, crane games, and such for Futaba to get out more with Keiko and Morgana helping her out, it was a blast today.

Futaba: Akihabara was lots of fun, Big Sis.

Keiko: It sure was.

A slow start to getting out a lot more. Good work, Futaba, keep it up. Now that she was with Keiko in her room, Futaba had something else on her mind she wanted to say next.

Futaba: I think I wanna try going somewhere else sometime.

Keiko: You do?

Ooo...She really wants to do something else with Keiko supporting her from one step at a time.

Futaba: ...It really sounds like Sojiro wants me to go back to school. But online classes are better for studying! I wouldn't even have to leave the house.

Keiko: Really? That wouldn't solve anything. It's good for you, Futaba. Trying to go to school, probably next year would be great to begin for you.

Better to do it in person than online, they do coast a lot of money.

Futaba: Urgh...You're prolly right. Just studying by myself is way different from actual school. School...

She really wants to do this really badly since Futaba finished with middle school, and high school was the next thing to finish with.

Keiko: I can help you out with you want me to.

Futaba: Thanks, Big Sis. Um, to be honest...I really do wanna go back...Do you think I'll be able to?

Keiko: I see...You want me to help you?

Anything for Futaba to get use to getting out again for Keiko will be there by Futaba's side.

Futaba: Really? Of course I do! You'd better not go back on your word.

Keiko: Promise.

Sounds like a big promise to help this girl out.

Futaba: I...I'm gonna do my best!

Soon enough, Futaba gets up from her seat to come up with a great idea.

Keiko: Futaba?

Futaba: Oh, I should make a promise list!

Keiko: What's a promise list?

Futaba: My mom used to have me do that all the time. She'd write all my goals for the month, like cleaning the house or running errands for her. Then when I'd finish one, she'd mark it off with a big stamp. She always used to write comments too...Those were the best. Oh, and once I finished all my goals, she would take a day off work to spend time with me. It's decided then! I'm gonna make a promise list! Time to get my ideas ready! Keiko, let's do the best we can to help me out. A promise for someone to do for one girl who wants to try to get out more. Futaba has a promise list she makes with Keiko 'that both her and Wakaba made a long time ago', for them to keep it for them to get anything done.

Keiko: Right, let's get started.

With a lot of writing to be made by Futaba and Keiko helping her out, it's been done.

Futaba: ...All done! So, there are my promises. 1. Try to go somewhere with lots of people. Getting used to big crowds is key. 2. Go to school. I wanna see what the inside of a normal high school looks like. 3. Learn about my generation. I definitely need more info... 4. Have a normal conversation with a stranger my age. How's that, Big Sis...?

Keiko: Yeah, they all sound good to me.

So, what are the the promises for Futaba to tell Keiko to do with each others? They are these things:

Try to go somewhere with lots of people. Getting used to big crowds is key.

Go to school. I wanna see what the inside of a normal high school looks like.

Learn about my generation. I definitely need more info...

Have a normal conversation with a stranger my age.

Well, they all sound promising for Futaba to do with Keiko helping her out.

I'm not setting a deadline for this, by the way. I wanna try and finish all of them someday! You're gonna have to help me though. I'll work even harder with my navigation in return!

Keiko: I'll do my best for you. (I can sense of Futaba trusting in me a lot. I'm glad she's changing little by little, good to know.)

And the more she does it, the better Futaba Sakura will get.

Futaba: S-So, um...Big Sis...If I finish all the promises, do you think I could have a reward...?

Keiko: A reward from me to give to you once the list is completed?

Futaba: I know it's kinda weird to ask...but having a reward waiting at the finish line will be totally, push me onward...! Anyway, I got this! ...Though I'm kinda exhausted from making the list, sooooo...Tomorrow. I got this...tomorrow.

Keiko: Sounds like a plan. Just let me know soon.

She will for Keiko will know when Futaba's all set to go.

Futaba: Got it, Big Sis. Welp, I'm gonna make like a hedgehog and roll outta here! And not saying a Sonic the Hedgehog reference there.

Later that night for Keiko and Morgana go out to see Chihaya 'who was doing so well as a great fortune teller to bring people happiness', and then playing some more shogi with Hifumi at the church to learn some new moves for one another. Well, only for Keiko and Morgana to see their friend talking to someone, Hifumi's Mother.

Morgana: It looks like Hifumi's in danger.

Keiko: Seems like it.

The two waited to look like they wanted to play shogi with Hifumi while she was talking to her mother about something...family business wise.

Hifumi: Hifumi's Mother: ...That's right. Your next opponent will finally be a professional. My client's a big shot in the Pro Shogi Players' Association, so I worked really hard to set it up.

Hifumi: But...

Since her heart was changed with the Phantom Thieves' help, she wants to play it differently and not in her mother's own way. More like it's way too much to handle so much.

Keiko: Hifumi?

Soon the mother and Hifumi herself see Keiko just waiting around. I hope things won't get worse...

Hifumi's Mother: Hm? Is this young woman a fan of yours, Hifumi?

Hifumi: ...No, Mother. Keiko's my shogi friend...I told you about her, remember?

She moves up to Keiko to have a better closer view of Hifumi's friend.

Keiko: Hi...

Hifumi's Mother: Your shogi friend, hm? Let me just say this, young lady. I hope you're not doing anything disturbing like some bad girls now a days on my daughter Hifumi.

Keiko: But I'm not a whore.

Ouch! Again with the word for Keiko wasn't at all and Hifumi knows her so far.

Hifumi: Mother...! Does she look like a type of teenager to do those things?

Hifumi's Mother: As I'm sure you're already aware, if you are one...I will not allow for you to turn like a yakuza. Absolutely not. And be careful with the male fans you've played against; you've stated to attract a number of them with all of your photo spreads.

Well, she was a famous to not want this much attention. As Hifumi will find the right guy to date with one day.

Hifumi: ...Yes, Mother.

Hifumi's Mother: If anything, you can guys who are more famous like you are and you will be someday. I need you to accomplish the things I was never able to. Now, I'm going to work. Don't wait up for me.

Hifumi: I understand.

For a mother like her, she does only care about herself and not her only daughter Hifumi to make her famous than she once was. Wow.

Keiko: (Not a good mother...Hifumi, I know how this feels for you.)

Before leaving, she looks at Keiko once more.

Hifumi's Mother: Just be a normal girl around Hifumi, will you? Good day.

Once she leaves, Hifumi and Keiko sit down to talk for a bit besides playing shogi in a bit.

Keiko: You okay, Hifumi.

Hifumi: I'm fine, Keiko...I apologize. That must have been quite a shock, you're not a whore.

Keiko: Thanks for saying that, I wouldn't be one to begin with! Hehe...Also, your mother's scary.

You can say that again.

Hifumi: ... *giggle*. That was quite honest of you. Not altogether inaccurate, though...My father is ill and unable to work, so my mother support us...My mother used to be a local TV announcer, but she had to quit to take care of my father...My father was a pro shogi player. He's usually calm when he played you could really feel his spirit. He never hesitated when making a move, just like a king. I really admired him, so I started playing shogi too...But after pouring everything he had into shogi, he suddenly collapsed one day. In my mother's eyes, shogi stole both her dream and her husband...And yet, she tells me to keep playing...She wants me to achieve her dreams. I should be working to help support us. I want to become a professional so that I can make enough money to ease my parent's burden.

A lot to do for her father to play shogi to having her own dreams for Hifumi, but from the event for her mother to lose it all...she's now making Hifumi do it for her only.

Keiko: Bummer.

Hifumi: I do photo shoots and interviews, hoping they'll add some money to our household income...But it's honestly quite difficult for me.

Keiko: Then you should stop.

Yeah, come on. Hifumi needs to have her own dream to have nothing to do with family traditions.

Hifumi: I'm happy that you're so concerned about me, Keiko...A true friend you've become to know. But when I think about my mother, I...No one sees me as a shogi player anymore. They no longer recognize my skills. I'm not playing shogi in the hopes of becoming an idol...I simply love my family, and I want to support them through our troubles...Tsk, this isn't good. I shouldn't be focusing on such negative topics before a match...Well then, let's play, Keiko. Today, I'm going to be throwing a lot of offensive moves at you. This will teach you how to escape from disadvantageous situations.

Now it was time to play some shogi for a bit with these girls.

Keiko: Yeah, I'm game. (I feel Hifumi's trust in me growing...)

Hifumi: Now, Keiko, are you ready?

She then notice something from Keiko to tell from someone's reaction when playing shogi besides herself.

Keiko: What's wrong?

Hifumi: (Strange, she seems to be take my shogi games seriously so far. Keiko is a strange but kind hearted girl.) That aura...My right eye is twitching. Now! It's time to unleash my hidden evil eye! Now...To a fair match!

Keiko: Right! Here we go!

And so they played shogi throughout the night and for Kawa to serve coffee to other people to do a good job on it, besides Keiko having some of it.

Hifumi: Phew...That wasn't so bad. Let's continue our lessons next time...

Afterwards, both Keiko and Morgana get some sleep to call it a day once again.

Year 20xx

Day # 176 - October 10/4th – Tuesday

Another day to be rainy out there to walk to school for Keiko and Morgana without them getting wet with a umbrella to use. Once school was done, Keiko get some equip weapons, armors, and such for her and her teammates at Iwai's place; and can also customize weapons at any time to get stronger for Morgana to help her out on it whenever Keiko has a chance to do it.

Iwai: It's all yours, Keiko. So knock yourself out with this skill I made just for you.

Sounds promising to do from making weapons stronger, same thing with some guns, selling other treasures to sell to Iwai, and getting some new ones to be all good to go.

Keiko: (This is new...Customizing weapons for Iwai to have just for me, I like it.) Thanks again, Iwai. I'll see you next time.

Meeting at Cafe Leblanc attic for Keiko and the others to be ready to do more requests with another one to be finished – from the man who's cheating in video games to get him this time 'thanks Shinya's help' and the other man who won't leave Ohya alone from investigating her friend on something she didn't do.

Morgana: Is everyone ready and to know what they need to do? Then let's go to Mementos.

And off they go...Also, they all have to be careful when it rains at times in this place besides in the real world too. Why? Some items to get, while other Shadows can be harder to be to have some changes of the weather and a type to get some people ill too, so keep that part in mind just in case. Anyways, they've arrived to transform next.

Keiko: Two people to change the hearts of for today. All right, team, let's move out. Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Yusuke: Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Makoto: Suit up! Code name – Queen!

Futaba: Suit up! Code name – Oracle!

Haru: Suit up! Code name – Noir!

All good to go back down below where they left off from last time as Morgana turns into a car to drive them there. And for Futaba to scan the entire place down in seconds, to try to get a reading for them.

Futaba: Some trouble down below. Let's fight some to running over on other Shadows, everyone.

Morgana: We can get more treasure chests and items down here, but Shadows might be a lot more of them. So be on your guard. Now, Joker, let's go after the main person Nejima who cheats on video games first, and then the other man who won't leave Ichiko Ohya be.

So same old thing from items to get, treasure chests to open up, other levels to go down to, Shadows to run over, and some to fight with, and...Going into the room where the other person who's bothering Ohya was in name Shinpei Honjo as the Phantom Thieves were ready; as Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, Makoto/Queen, Futaba/Oracle, and Haru/Noir were all ready to fight 'while also recording more for Akechi to watch the work for Jackie to send it to him again later on as always'.

Futaba: So, he's the one who won't leave the journalist lady alone, huh?

Haru: What a horrible man. Let's do this, Joker.

For this person didn't care what he does as Honjo Shadow was ready to stop whoever stands in his way.

**Honjo Shadow: Hey, are you that young girl who always hang out with Ohya? I don't care about your identity...And poking into my business has nothing to do with you and her, you got it? You become a journalist, you can make up anything you want to hide the real story to be told! A lot of it!**

Transforming into his true Shadow self to get ready to fight with the eight thieves as another Take-Minakata.

Keiko: Yeah, but you know what they say...'Don't believe in made up stories, until you see it for yourself.' Double Daggers of Darkness!

Trying to distract Honjo Shadow to be both fast and strong in battle, just not enough to be a show off to get tied down and then the others to finish the fight from firing their attacks as Keiko's daggers pin this one down and Futaba to make him lose his weapon.

Futaba: Cyber Net Strike! Give it your all!

Morgana: Furious Fangs!

Ryuji: Lighting Flash Attack!

Ann: Flame Shooter!

Yusuke: Aqua Typhoon!

Makoto: Venom Blast!

Haru: Lily Whip!

Yeah, he didn't stand a chance since it was all strength more than his abilities, bummer...And then it was an all out attack group time!

Morgana: Time for some bloodshed!

From there, Honjo was beaten to go back to normal and changed a lot thanks to them to not bother Ohya anymore after this.

**Honjo Shadow: Dammit! What am I suppose to do now...? I just wanted to make it big to not lose to a real professional like Ohya is...I feel so bad on what've been doing to her!**

Morgana: Then please try not to do anything foolish like this ever again, mister! If you know what's good for you.

**Honjo Shadow: I guess Ohya isn't so bad once you get to know her. Man...I got to find a better story to do and tell about. I'll leave this one a lone to give out the real truth to save this woman.**

Tayla: Request - Completed!

Good to know, for him to stay put to get a treasure for the Phantom Thieves continue on the lower levels of the Mementos to find the game cheater to be him this time for Keiko has a plan in mind for. Sad for this man's life was ruined to pay for the bills on his own due to living alone since his wife cheated on him, bummer. Anyways, on to this target of a cheater who'll be stopped this time.

Ryuji: This guy again...Think we can win this time?

Yusuke: Never say never until you try again the second time.

Another round for Nejima Shadow to go into his Shadow form again to get ready to cheat and win.

**Nejima Shadow: I just knew you guys will come back for more losing by me. Another rematch you all want? Then it's a rematch you'll guys get!**

Game on! For this guy was good, but not as good as Keiko was as the others use their guns to fire off, leaving their leader to do an all shoot out from what Shinya has taught her to fire hard at the enemy to get hit really hard.

Ann: She did it!

Makoto: Direct hit!

**Nejima Shadow: What...? No...No! No! How did you know the moves to defeat me?! That's impossible! I'm suppose to be the best! Me! Not you guys!**

And from another group on attack, Nejima Shadow was finally defeated and back to his normal self again to have a change of heart now. No more cheating in any video games anymore.

Keiko: Game over for you, cheater. We win. A little friend gave me a trick to learn how to defeat you this way.

**Nejima Shadow: Cheating...My God, I've been cheating so much...! Why?! No more cheating in video games because I can't do anything else. No more. I will play fair and square. I'll learn! Yeah, that's what I'll do...somehow.**

Futaba: Good enough, mister.

With two more to have to tag along to getting the treasure too, all was good for the Phantom Thieves.

Tayla: Request - Completed!

After getting the two targets to taking a shortcut back to the entrance 'since they couldn't go down any further for the time being', for the two get healed by Keiko for her to do.

Morgana: Do it, Joker.

Keiko: Right! Flaming Heart!

From Nejima and Honjo are both healed to never do anything bad to others or to one person ever again after today to take care of a few requests 'for the time being'. With more to do again later, but it might be a while...

**Nejima Shadow: I think I'll start off playing slow fairly in other video games, no cheating require one bit. Just you all watch me. **

**Honjo Shadow: You know...? I think I need to have a good talk with Ohya on how to help out her friend to solve the real story, yeah. That's what I'll do.**

Good for them to do...With the Shadows selves to becoming good Personas to heal up and leaving for Keiko to save – for her, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru all return back to the real world to call it a day and another recording to give out to Akechi on their work.

Futaba: All done. Now let's go back home.

What a day, huh? For Keiko and Morgana clean up for a bit at the cafe for Sojiro, they go out to do a few things tonight before coming back to still be a school night to get some sleep. As well as Kawa giving Keiko a massage sometimes to feel really good about it.

Kawa: I hope this will help you out, Keiko, I'm a real an expert on these things.

That she was, not bad...Afterwards, Keiko and Morgana go out to see how Ohya to be doing to be drinking at the bar with Lala to be working at Crossroads Bar once again. A nice night and such to be having a drink night out again for this journalist for something comes up to change Ohya to make her feel a bit happy about something good.

Ohya: Hey, Amamiya! Come here! I got some good news to tell you! So get this...So, the chief reduced my quota! And he even apologized to me! He said he's been concerned for my health...which is actually kinda creepy, now that I think about it. Anyway, that's not all. He said he's letting me re-open my investigation into what happened to Kayo!

Looks liked he had a change of heart thanks to the Phantom Thieves' help.

Morgana It worked!

Keiko: (That's one way to know the news from someone closes to you.) I'm so happy to hear, Ohya, you can still keep your job.

And a lot more to say about it to be on Ohya's mind a little.

Ohya: I know, right? He also told me he wants me to do everything I can to pursue the truth, I think...he was serious. I wonder what happened to make him change so suddenly...?

Ah, maybe keep that part aside without Ohya knowing about everything. To not get this scoop of Keiko being the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

Keiko: Ah...He must've reflected on his actions. I think?

Ohya: Ohya: ...What, you think it was just out of the blue? The whole thing's too convenient. It seems a little fishy, you know, Amamiya? I mean, you...asked me for the chief's name the other day, right?

Ooo...She was on to Keiko since she did ask Ohya's the chief's name the other day. Wow, she was good drunk or not.

Keiko: (Too smart of a journalist...!) Did I? Can't remember.

Not the best way to hiding things, but Keiko panicked by accident.

Ohya: Hmmm...

Lala: Why are you giving her such a hard time? Aren't you gonna tell this girl the other good news?

Wait, there was more to talk about?

Ohya: I...I know where Kayo is.

Her friend Kayo was found already? This was the biggest news for Keiko and Morgana to hear about.

Keiko: You do?

Lala: You ain't hear anything yet, honey? Listen...

A lot to say about next.

Ohya: That was part of the chief's apology to me. Apparently he did some investigating on his own. So, he followed up on my journalist friend's source and...it turns out she really is alive after all.

Also other good news.

Keiko: I'm glad to hear that, Ohya, really.

Lala: This is incredible news...So? Where is she?

Yeah, where could Kayo be now if she's alive still? Well, it wasn't good news on what Ohya says about her friend next.

Ohya: ...A mental hospital. That explains why she hasn't been able to contact me this whole time. I really wanna go see her, but to be honest...I'm afraid. I'm afraid to know the truth. Not just about Kayo's current state...but about what happened to her that night too.

Oh, now that's sad to hear. Ohya's afraid to see Kayo at the mental hospital.

Keiko: (Oh, no.) But this is not like you.

Ohya: I know...Honestly, I shouldn't be afraid to face the truth I've been chasing for so long...but I am...I won't let that stop me though. I'll do this...I'm...going to go see her. No matter what happens, I need to see this through to the end. Otherwise I wouldn't be Ichiko Ohya journalist extraordinaire! *chuckle* I'm really glad I talked to you about this. I never would've made my mind up without your help. You know, you're way more than just some high school kid. You're almost like my guidance counselor.

It was better to try it out than run away from all of this.

Keiko: There you go, Ohya, you do that. I know you can do it. (I can sense Ohya's deep appreciation for me...)

Ohya: Oh, by the way...Everything with the chief worked out OK, but the higher-ups are still keeping an eye on me. So I'll need you to keep the juicy tidbits coming! I can't stop writing about the Phantom Thieves now! ...All right, let's see what you have for me today, Amamiya!

And now back to giving out more things to talk about.

Keiko: Sure!

Ohya: Yo, Lala-chan! Bring me another round and Amamiya's some-! Water please.

All set and done for the two girls to be drinking.

Lala: Done and done.

I think we all know that Ohya will be just fine to help her friend out to solve this problem to tell the real story after it was all over with along with telling Ohya more about the Phantom Thieves for another scoop, for Keiko to be happy to hear the news as she and Morgana headed back home to get some sleep.

Morgana: So many things for her to do on her own now since we did some of the work.

Also the Phan-Site...Is up to 89 something percent now!

Year 20xx

Day # 177 - October 10/5th – Wednesday

With Keiko and Morgana taking the train ride to school for Ann to be tagging along with her best girlfriend to get there together.

Ann: Another nice day, huh Keiko? From our boyfriends to love, being the Phantom Thieves, and living a normal high school life is worth it all.

Keiko: That it is, Ann. You with Ryuji and me with Akechi...We're both lucky girls.

The train was coming for Morgana to let both Ann and Keiko know about it to getting on to Shujin Academy.

Morgana: The train's here, Lady Ann and Madame Keiko! You two don't want to be late.

They make it in time to go throughout their day. Going through in Mr. Inui's classroom, for Kawa to call him out for something 'once again', allowing for Keiko to do something on her other free time again...And that's by doing by reading some of her books to catch up and such way before her homeroom teacher comes back. Once school was over for Keiko to take the train back to Cafe Leblanc to see Futaba standing around waiting for her – the promise listing for Keiko and her friend to do.

Futaba: Oh, Big Sis...Let's do the list like we planned. Step into my office please.

Keiko: Lead the way, Futaba. I'm right behind you.

Where should they start off with first? On the Promise List that Futaba made, she wants for Keiko to take her to in Akihabara for today. Going back there again for Futaba to not be alone this time with her friend helping out.

Futaba: Okeydokey, let's get started on this promise list. The first one is "go somewhere with lots of people." Ooh, I've got the perfect place! Akihabara Wars: Revenge of the Futaba!

This was shocking surprising for Sojiro to overhear this.

Sojiro: You're going to Akihabara?

Keiko: Don't worry, Mr. Sakura, I'll be with her.

Sojiro: Thanks, Keiko...Just be careful out there.

Off to Akihabara of the video store Futaba, Keiko, and Morgana go back to...with lots of people to be around today to buy lots of things. This time – Futaba was just fine to around as long as Keiko was by her side.

Futaba: So many people...

She was acting all better.

Morgana: Look at you go, Futaba.

Futaba: Yep! Hey, Big Sis, did you see that tablet earlier? Whoever drew that picture was a real pro. Not as good as Inari though. He's got a particularly pervy view of art.

Keiko: Really...? (Well, for Yusuke to do art to not dude nude paint to me or Ann.)

Just then, tons of people were going crazy over something to freak the two girls out to become a stampede.

Futaba: Wh-Whoa, what's going on?!

Oh, no...Business deal sales today.

Skinny Man: There's a super-limited sale at the PC section!

Black-haired Woman: Three terabytes for only five hundred yen?! What a steal!

Jogging Man: That's gonna sell out in seconds!

Incoming people! So many to pas by the girls, for Futaba goes missing. Lucky, she calls up Keiko to tell her where she was in the store. Somewhere...

Keiko: Futaba? Where are you?

Futaba: Mayday, mayday...I'm trapped in the Home Appliance Kingdom...The Three Terabyte War rages on outside...There are just...so many people...Hrgh...I don't know if I can last much longer...

But the call soon ends on them, not good.

Keiko: (My call stopped. Maybe I should go look for Futaba...)

Somehow, Futaba appears from behind Keiko, as she found her before Keiko could go look for Futaba, what luck.

Futaba: ...Ah!

She runs up to Keiko to be happy to see her friend.

Keiko: Futaba!

Futaba: Big Sis! There you are! I...I, I, I...

Keiko: Futaba, hey. I was about to find you. But you found me first.

She sure did to make Futaba feel very happy again.

Futaba: O-Oh...Thanks. I didn't think I was gonna see you until the end of time...But then I thought about you while I was wandering around the store, and bam, a wild Big Sis name Keiko Amamiya appeared!

Keiko: Well, it's good to see you again.

Better than being lost, for Futaba seems to be unharmed.

Futaba: So you're relieved? What an incredible coincidence! Me too...Hm?

She then thought about something to do...

Keiko: Got something in mind, Futaba?

From the Promise List to do that is.

Futaba: Wait a tick, I just finished a promise! "Go somewhere with lots of people"! Well, am I awesome or what, Big Sis?! It's all 'cause of the Three Terabyte War though! Oh, and 'cause you brought me here! I, Futaba Sakura, hereby thank thee!

Keiko: Nicely done today. (I can sense Futaba's innocent joy...I like this, she's changing a lot.)

So much for Futaba Sakura to do more from her Promise List, as she did kind of well today...other than the trampling people to go for big deal sales. This was only the beginning here.

Futaba: I dunno though...I panicked hard when I was soloing that dungeon...I think...not being with you is kinda scary, Bi Sis. All right then, I'm gonna add another goal to my list: "Being OK without you around." It might be a long quest-line, but I'll finish it someday! ...Phew, I'm tired.

Keiko: I'll do what I can to keep helping you out, Futaba.

Futaba: OK, let us go back home.

So far on the promise listing for Futaba to do and she has to have Keiko help her out a little, nicely done for today. Two more to go...Back at the cafe for Sojiro to call it a night and Keiko to clean up a bit, Kawa does the rest to aid her student/friend; for it was raining out for Keiko and Morgana 'with a umbrella' to go out for a bit to do something for a while. Where at...? At the Beef Bowl place to help out other people make some food to aid costumers who were eating there to call it a day once it was all over, and Kawa to cheer her up before heading home herself.

Kawa: Have a nice day, Keiko.

She was fine to have someone like her teacher to come around when Kawa is needed.

Morgana: Another day, another of the waiting to be doing still...

Year 20xx

Day # 178 - October 10/6th – Thursday

Another day at school to end this week for Keiko and Morgana to get through the day, for riding the train there and reading one of her books. As she does well again in Mr. Inui's class to be studying well to get some answers right and learn more in his classroom today, and finally school was all over to spend the weekend with her friends, Akechi, and doing some of the things in Mementos...After Keiko return some books to get a few more to read at a library room, to then leave to go meet up with Futaba to check out the school Keiko and the others go to. The second step on her Promise Listing...

Futaba: The next promise on the list is... "Go to school." Right. Pretty hard stuff for the second boss...

Keiko: I'm taking a school tour for her today.

If you're going to start off a high school year, then Futaba needed to see the whole Shujin building first.

Futaba: It's gonna be even harder knowing there are people there too...Welp, ain't no time like the present! Come on, let's go!

Now this one has Sojiro a bit worried for Futaba to be checking out Keiko' school of a little tour.

Sojiro: You're going to school...?! Oh, um...Never mind. Just go have some fun. Keiko, you know what to do.

She will do her part to be by Futaba's side.

Keiko: Will do, Mr. Sakura. Futaba, let's go.

As Morgana hangs out with the girls in Keiko's bag.

Morgana: Ooo...this should be fun.

Arriving at Shujin Academy for Keiko to be Futaba's tour guide for her to see the inside of the entire building, and outside, as the enter in the entrance of the place.

Keiko: Here we are, Shujin Academy.

Futaba: Here we are...School...I think my heart's gonna pop out of my chest...

They aren't the only ones, Makoto walks by to see Keiko at the school again with Futaba to show up with her.

Makoto: Huh...?!

Keiko: Hi there, Makoto. Funny running into you here.

Makoto: Wh-What are you doing here?!

It has a lot to do about Futaba to do her Promise List.

Futaba: Ummm, well...

So the two explain everything to Makoto about Futaba's own Promise List she wanted to do, and coming to Shujin Academy was one of them.

Makoto: I see. A promise list, like what you used to make with your mother...Well, do you want to come in?

Futaba: Ummm...Can I use a Goho-M instead...?

Sounds like a team effort here.

Keiko: Then let's do this together, Futaba.

All good to go for these three girls to do a school tour today just for Futaba and her Promise List to fulfill.

Futaba: I was hoping you'd say that, Big Sis.

Someone sounded happy.

Makoto: I'm sure you'll be fine. Most of the students have already left, and all the teachers are in a meeting. Oh, and I'll join you. I can use my position as student council president to avoid any problem that may arise.

Leave to Makoto to be the Student Council President to help out her friends.

Futaba: You're incredible! If I've got you two with me, this place is gonna be as easy as fighting a trash mob!

Keiko: Whatever makes you feel better around others, Futaba... (I take it she's happy then.)

Makoto: ...I'm not sure I understand. That's a good thing, right? Anyway, come on. I'll show you around the school.

Keiko: Then let's go.

First off from the school tour was from the entrance to the cafeteria next, for people to bring their own lunches or buy some here.

Makoto: This is a cafeteria, where some students choose to eat lunch.

Futaba: Lunch...That reminds me of this time I was the only kid who didn't get a pudding with my meal...Oh, and this other time I ate a strawberry with ketchup on it...I didn't notice 'cause they're both red. It was really gross...

Ew, just thinking about it too makes me sick. For Makoto and Keiko feel bad for Futaba when she said it.

Keiko: Gross.

Makoto: U-Um, anyway...the cafeteria's pretty boring, huh? Let's move on.

Keiko: Yes, please... (Not the best food combination to have there on Futaba's end.)

Yeah, but we learn the difference from the past to never do again. Next up on the tour was the library to have many different books to read there. Something for Futaba to like.

Makoto: This is the school library. We have all the regular academic fare here: textbooks, encyclopedias, study guides...But we also have a few manga and light novels at the request of some especially vocal students.

This was some what Futaba's dream to have things she would like a lot.

Futaba: So many books...

Keiko: She looks happy even more.

Seems like it.

Makoto: Do you like to read, Futaba?

Futaba: Mm-hm. Back in elementary school, I memorized the titles of all the books on a shelf in just one glance. The other kids thought I was making it up I told them though. But then when I recited all the titles to prove it...they just laughed and called me a freak...Am I weird, Big Sis?

Not even close. So someone was like that a lot, to just be themselves was fine.

Keiko: What? No you're not, Futaba. Not to us. To Makoto and me, you're very talented.

She was. Without Futaba/Oracle on the Phantom Thieves' side, they couldn't make it further now.

Futaba: Well...I don't wanna be talented if it's gonna creep people out. Ugh...School is the worst...

Not the best thing to remember here at all, this is twice so far. Next one please.

Makoto: W-Well, should we move along...? Only the classrooms remain...though on second thought, maybe we should pass on those today...Shall we head back to the entrance?

So much for seeing the rest for Futaba did try, to bring some bad memories to her. At least she last about a few rooms to see.

Keiko: So much for the entire tour.

Makoto: ...I'm sorry, Futaba.

Somehow, Futaba wasn't upset to make it through a few things in Shujin so it was all good.

Futaba: Don't be. It's my fault...It was just hard to remember everything when I see some rooms to remind it is all. I guess dwelling on the past is just a bad habit of mine, huh...?

Keiko: Nah, it was cute. In a good way of saying it.

In some way, Futaba was pure hearted to be herself and still cared.

Futaba: Huh? Wh-what kinda weird comment things are you saying, Big Sis?! Really?!

Keiko: Just telling the truth.

The two laugh it off to get it.

Makoto: Honestly, Futaba...it's clear how much you've improved recently. You would never have gotten so worried about this before.

Futaba: Huh...?

She is changing a lot which was very good.

Keiko: You are, Futaba.

Makoto: What I mean is, worrying about something is the first step toward changing it. Coming to school like this is a huge breakthrough, Futaba. You're doing great...Right, Keiko-Chan?

Keiko: That you have like I said.

If they didn't change Futaba's heart, she would've been trapped in her bedroom forever.

Futaba: Wait, so you're happy with me even though I got totally depressed...? Hmmm...Is this like that saying about when life gives you lemons? Maybe I could make lemonade for the Phantom Thieves! Er, figuratively speaking.

Makoto: That would be wonderful.

Futaba: Aw yeah!

Yeah, it was good to try something out a little today.

Keiko: You said it. (Futaba's really tired but she looks happy on what we did.)

A tour of Shujin Academy has come to a close now.

Makoto: I'm sure you would make a lo of friends if you decided to come to school now, Futaba.

It's good to have real friends like them.

Futaba: Friends...

Makoto and Keiko: Futaba?

Whatever was on her mind, it must be very important.

Futaba: Oh, uh...Nothing!

Makoto: I better get going. See you two later, bye.

For her to be going, Futaba and Keiko were about to leave from their touring of the school.

Keiko: That all went well.

Futaba: All right! I went back to school, so that means promise number two is all done! Anyways, Big Sis, let's retreat for now. What're you feeling for dinner? How about curry?

Keiko: Sure, I'm getting hungry.

Off they go back home together.

Futaba: Time to make like a rabbit and hop on out of here!

They ate to enjoy the rest of the evening to become night time for Sojiro makes good curry, other than Keiko to be getting better at making it. Throughout the rest of the night for Keiko and Chihaya to work well to read people's fortunes better and Ohya to get some more stories about the Phantom Thieves next...She then with Morgana go to Akihabara Electric Town area to see Yuuki just hanging around and wanted to have a word with Keiko about something.

Yuuki: Amamiya! Sure is great on how much the Phantom Thieves are becoming more and more famous, huh? There's also something I wanted to tell you.

Keiko: Like what?

With them sitting down to eat and drink 'for Keiko got something small', Yuuki had something to tell Keiko about the Phantom Thieves work.

Yuuki: So you know that actor I suggested as your next target? Apparently he's marrying the idol from those rumors.

Talking about this nonsense again?

Keiko: I that so... (I don't like where this is going.)

Yuuki: He probably just couldn't live with himself after what he did to her...His reputation did a total 180 after his announced the marriage though. People used to hate him, but now all everyone wants to talk about is how sweet and manly he is. At any rate, we can't oppose the will of the public. Good thing we decided not to change his heart. Support for the Phantom Thieves would've really dropped if we had...I need to make sure our next target is one we can win against.

Why just this person and not the main important ones? Yuuki still wasn't himself lately for Keiko feel something happening, could be another Shadow on the loose.

Keiko: Well...you're so reliable, Yuuki.

Yuuki: I guess. I mean, this is my job, Amamiya. I'm your producer, remember? Oh, by the way...I came up with a new plan of attack.

Keiko: What plan of attack?

Well, this was news. Not good to hear this coming out of Yuuki's own mouth.

Yuuki: Just hear me out first, you'll like it. If we really wanna make you guys famous, we need to do more than just answer promising requests. Right now there are tons of idiots out there doubting you, and trying to influence others to do the same. So...we're gonna purge them.

Now this was going way to far on what Yuuki was saying.

Keiko: Huh?! (I knew something wasn't right, has Yuuki already being controlled by a Shadow?) Ah, that sounds pretty twisted if you ask me.

Yuuki: Oh, don't worry. Please, Amamiya. I'm not actually planning on hurting anyone. The truth is, I looked up some of these idiots who were criticizing you and sent them warning messages. You know, something like, "If you don't change your wicked ways, you'll be our next target."

Keiko: What the-!? Yuuki, what were you thinking?! This is going way too far.

It sure was.

Yuuki: I'll have you know, it's been working wonders. They totally stopped dissing the P-Thieved! There are still some people who say they don't believe, but deep down they're just afraid of you guys. Hahahahaha! Isn't this great?!

Keiko: Not to threaten them with those words!

Yuuki: Plus now that all those haters are gone, people are putting a bunch more info on the forum. Post after post after post, it's all "please" and "help me"...This is so much fun.

From the way Yuuki wasn't himself right now, it was all wrong on what he was doing.

Keiko: Fun...? I'm worried, Yuuki, this isn't like you.

It has to stop before things might get worse on this guy.

Yuuki: All I did is find my own way to change people's hearts. I'm above the simple stuff like producing and advertising now. I can change the world. I have the strength to do that now...Oh...

Then Yuuki sees the boy name Akiyama to run into him and Keiko.

Akiyama: Eh?

Yuuki: Akiyama-kun...

He sure didn't look happy to see this guy, to be picked on again.

Akiyama: Yo, Mishima...I haven't seen you since graduation.

Yuuki: Hahaha...We actually saw each other here not that long ago...

Akiyama: ...Oh yeah, I guess you're right...

Yuuki: ...Akiyama-kun?

Akiyama: What?

I guess these two were not having a good day today.

Yuuki: Are you OK?

There was a lot on Akiyama's mind the most to be hiding it.

Akiyama: ...Whaddya mean? Does it look like I ain't OK?

Yuuki: I dunno, you just seem...quiet.

Akiyama: ...Shut you mouth, zero. I don't got time to be listening to you.

He leaves as Yuuki looked upset again to be called a 'zero'. Yep, something was really wrong with him.

Yuuki: Zero...He acts like I'm a total nothing, but he still takes time to try and mess with me...I've changed though. I'm way better than a loser like him. I even heard he's been hanging out with some shady people...They're all scum. I wish we could change their hearts, for the good of our society...

Just then, he thought of another idea at the worse time.

Keiko: Yuuki, you're not thinking about...? (He is.)

Yuuki: Wait, that's it...! Amamiya, I got it! We can change his heart instead of that actor's! All right, it's decided! Your next target is gonna be Akiyama-kun! Let's see, where's his info...

Keiko: Wait-!

I don't think he's was listening to reason at all.

Yuuki: Um, speaking of targets...Are you guys gonna come after me someday too...?

It was there that Keiko had to ask her friend this question...

Keiko: We very well might, I guess. Yuuki, are you sure you're feeling fine?

Holding that part for now, Yuuki had to ask about Keiko to be worried about her friend and really taking this task...not likely.

Yuuki: You're really considering it...? ...H-Hahaha...Good joke, Amamiya. You sure can be pretty and funny...Anyway, I'll be fine. I'm heading home now. I'll send you Akiyama-kun's info later...

Leaving for Yuuki wasn't well at all to be hiding it and not acting like his normal self, Keiko had to tell the others about this right away.

Keiko: (Yuuki's trying to push a target on us to advance his own agenda...I should discuss this with with the others...)

And from there without trying to make a scene, Junko appears to hit Yuuki on the head with her school bag to calm him down to go to sleep 'no time to go back home just yet'. For a Shadow has taken hold of hm for a while now to grow badly, it needs to be saved and stopping his bad self before it was too late.

Keiko: Yuuki-! Junko...? Where did you come from?

Junko: No time to explain, Keiko-Senpai! Help me carry him back to your hideout. Yuuki's been attacked by a Shadow from within Mementos. There's still time to save him.

Feeling it out, Keiko knows of Yuuki was next for a Shadow to target him.

Keiko: (No! Not him...!) Then let me call the others to gather them back to my place and follow me, Junko. I'll explain why I live in some cafe attic on the way there! (I hope we're not too late to save you, Yuuki.)

Those two to change their hearts of in the Mementos later, the Phantom Thieves will. As both Keiko and Junko carried Yuuki to Cafe Leblanc to lie his body down on the sofa and Morgana tells Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru about this problem right away. Sometime during the night for there was no school night at least to do something to save their maker friend of the Phan-Site.

Junko: Nice place you got here...

Looks like Junko likes where Keiko was staying at.

Morgana: ...And that's the whole story with Mishima. The Shadow is taking hold of his heart, but we still got time to save him before things get much worse for him.

They get it now to try to do something about it with Junko who will also be joining with the rest of the team.

Ann: So Mishima wants to get revenge on the guy who's been making fun of him? Didn't he give us a different request like changing a actor's heart? Is he trying to take advantage of us?

Keiko: I'm sure it's something else. Again, it has to be something wrong with his Shadow.

Yusuke: It must be the feelings of others who are against the Phantom Thieves...

That could be the case, yes...

Ryuji: Wait! He ain't that bad.

Morgana: Than as Junko just told us, something's up with his Shadow ourselves in the Mementos. We have to check it out.

And thanks to Jackie to be all avatar type on their phones to find Yuuki's location somewhere to pinpoint him right away, allowing the Phantom Thieves to get there right away.

Junko: Jackie has found it.

Haru: Oh, dear...I hope Mishima-Chan's well.

They have no other choice.

Futaba: Even if we don't want to fight with his Shadow, we might have to knock some sense into him.

Makoto: In any case, let just go there and decide there. We can at least talk to Mishima and see what happens next.

Keiko: Then let's go, team, it's time to move out.

Into the Mementos they go for everyone transforms too on way there, even for Junko to see for the first time...

Junko: Here we go...Suit up! Code name - Witch! 

Cool, huh? For Junko/Witch with Mochizuki, Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, Makoto/Queen, Futaba/Oracle, and Haru/Noir arrived there for Morgana turns to into a car to getting to the location thanks to Jackie leading them the way. Seeing Yuuki Shadow just standing there for the Phantom Thieves to try talking to him without fighting their friend. Only this Shadow was more scared than being a fighter.

Keiko: Yuuki...?

**Yuuki Shadow: Wh-Who are you?! **

Keiko: It's us, Yuuki...Don't you remember?

For Yuuki Shadow to see the Phantom Thieves coming up to him, this makes him laugh about it to see this part coming.

**Yuuki Shadow: Hahahaha! So you wanna change my heart, even after everything I've done for you guys?! ME, of all people...? If you just shut up and listened to what I told you, the Phantom Thieves would get even more famous...And for you, Amamiya, to fall in love with me. And neither of you don't do that, I'd get some of the spotlight too. I wouldn't be just stupid zero anymore...There's finally hope back in my life...So why? Why are you so insistent on stopping me...? You, losers. Get out of here. I wanna talk to your leader alone. My Amamiya...**

From hating to lose and such for Yuuki Shadow wants Keiko to love him and so much to make the Phantom Thieves even more famous.

Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, and Haru: Again...?

Futaba: Huh?

Morgana: Mishima has sort of a crush with Madame Keiko...But she already has Akechi in her life.

Junko: Bummer...But we can't just leave Joker to talk to him alone-!

But Keiko will allow to do this alone while the others leave outside of the room, so it'll be between her and Yuuki Shadow.

Keiko: It's fine, you guys. I got this. (Yuuki, I will save you without us battling.)

Once the other members left, Yuuki Shadow tells Keiko on how he feels about everything...

**Yuuki Shadow: Amamiya, this is all your fault...I had accepted that I was a zero, embraced it even...But once I figured out you were one the Phantom Thieves, everything changed...You just HAD to get close to me...! For my feelings for you haven't changed one bit. I mean, seeing a real-life hero do all this amazing stuff made me wish I could be something more...I want to change society too...I want the world to notice me! If I can just make the Phantom Thieves famous, maybe I'll end up famous too...! **

Feeling upset and such for Yuuki Shadow to feel scared, Keiko wasn't giving up on him.

Keiko: Really, Yuuki? I thought you would be fine being friends since I'm in love with Akechi. Remember? And doing all of this...Will this really satisfy you?

She does have a very good point, I doubt it'll fix anything for Yuuki like this.

**Yuuki Shadow: I'm not sure...but I don't have any other choice! I don't have any special powers like you guys...heck, nobody even pays attention to me...! In the end, that's why I need you and the rest of the team...You're the only way I'll be able to make a name for myself! I know it's wrong...But if I can't push my way into the spotlight now, when will I...?! A-Anyway, just bring it on already! You're here to fight, aren't you?! **

But Keiko doesn't want to fight with her best friend at all.

Keiko: I won't...

**Yuuki Shadow: Wh-What...? You aren't going to change my heart...? **

Keiko: No, Yuuki, you do it yourself. Besides, you're not the enemy, your shadow self is fine, it's your cognition self who's the main villain who needs to stop hurting your heart. (I thought I sense something from poor Yuuki...) Come out, you!

**Yuuki Shadow: Come again...?**

I guess it was another Shadow of a mixed cognition to Yuuki to not be bad, just how he feels deep down to bottle everything up to hurt him so much...It appears for the others with Keiko and Yuuki Shadow to see it appear in front of them, it's fighting time!

Tayla: Persona # 84 - Power

The sixth of the nine orders of angels, also said to be called Authorities. It is said that they were the first order to be created. The Powers are the bearers of conscience and the keepers of history. They are academically driven and are concerned with ideology, philosophy, theology, religion and documents pertaining to those studies. Powers are the brain trusts; a group of experts who serve as advisers and policy planners. They are also the warrior angels created to be completely loyal to God. Some believe that no Power has ever fallen from grace, but another theory states that Satan was the Chief of the Powers before he Fell (see also Ephesians 6:12). Their duty is to oversee the distribution of power among humankind, hence their name.

**Power: Famous...! More famous! More famous! I will do whatever it takes to get what needs to be done whether you thieves want to help this boy, we can even do this the hard way...**

Futaba: A cognition self like my fake mother was has appeared from Mishima's heart!

From Yuuki Shadow seeing this to get worried, the Phantom Thieves battle Power out in battle for this Shadow loves to fire arrows to have strong light from within it and flies really fast.

Ann: Let's take this one down for Mishima's sake!

Keiko: Yuuki, stay behind us. We got this...

One hit, and...zap! It stuns your body a little like Morgana was.

Morgana: Grr...You'll pay for that!

This was hard to hit from moving away to not get electrocuted at all.

**Yuuki Shadow: Amamiya...**

Good thing it's not Yuuki's Shadow who's not their real enemy, right...? Only his cognition self is. What a twist there...Now, it's time to battle! For Power to not stop at all to be moving around a lot for the others try to shoot at the Phantom Thieves to move away this time before getting zapped or electrocuted badly; for them to use their weapons to fire some rounds to all miss and not even their own weapon couldn't lay a finger on this Shadow.

**Power: Ha! Too slow! Too weak! Too boring. Still, you guys bring out the fun to give me to show you how it's done. Here...Let me show you thieves how it's really done!**

Incoming! From flying all over the room to really being down the thunder and lighting for the others not even Junko or her Persona couldn't lay a finger on this guy.

Futaba: I can't tell when this thing will stop! This bad!

Makoto: If we don't slow this Shadow down, we'll all get deep fried...! Joker, what can we do?

It was hard to think while ducking and running away in fear against a very strong Shadow like Power is...Only for Yuuki Shadow to be seeing all of this, on how much the others are trying to fight back...he wanted to be doing something else far from it as he had some idea to do against it.

**Yuuki Shadow: They knew I wasn't bad, they wanted to talk to me...It's this thing is, a cognition Shadow self of all my feelings let down...And if this thing uses thunder and lighting, then I can use this against him!**

Throwing his rubber shoe to not do anything for electricity at all to bounce off.

**Power: What...? I missed by a shoe?!**

Seems like Power has for the others to make their move now leaving Mochizuki to jump in to give this Shadow a beat down to the ground really hard to ripping out his wings. They did it!

Keiko: Yuuki...? (He saved us!)

**Yuuki Shadow: Hurry, Amamiya! You and the Phantom Thieves finish my other bad self! Use a combine power moves!**

Yeah, a Persona combined all out attacks of the Phantom Thieves special moves to use against Power. Nice thinking there, Yuuki's Shadow! And so – they give it there all.

Junko: In any case, let's give it our all. Mochizuki, lend me a hand...Steel of One-Thousand Kunais!

Keiko: (Thanks, Yuuki...) Arsene, let's go! Double Daggers of Darkness!

Morgana: Zorro, show your might! Furious Fangs!

Ryuji: Let's give this thing a real shocker, Seiten Taisei! Lighting Flash Attack!

Ann: Burn it up, Hecate! Flame Shooter!

Yusuke: Wash it away and then freeze it up, Goemon! Aqua Typhoon!

Makoto: Drive right into it, Johanna! Venom Blast!

Futaba: Scan and do a take down for me, Necronomicon! Cyber Net Strike!

Haru: Defeat it with grace, Milady! Lily Whip!

It worked! For Power gets a huge beat down for the Phantom Thieves and their Personas to do a big battle of team work to win this one. For Yuuki Shadow was happy to see them win again and Power to be at his down fall.

**Power: Ah! I've lost! Dammit! How can it all end like this?!**

Keiko: Look...It's hard to do anything you want to change who you really are because you don't want to go back to be the same person you use to be...I don't know, it just not what people should do like Yuuki. You shouldn't take control of his heart so much for his Shadow self to be scared and confused. We didn't want to fight with him, just to talk until you came and almost ruined it all from your selfishness. Don't you see? Life isn't fair, doubt trying your best for others to like us or Yuuki's work is what counts the most than other people who don't like us don't matter. Learn to take it. But I can see why you wanted us to be more famous if we try even harder, is that it? Then lend us your powers to do so, please...Power - Divine Warrior, I've commit thee to join!

From Keiko's strong words to get to Power and Yuuki Shadow himself, the Shadow has been changed into a good Persona to learn a lesson for his powers to be very useful in battle of thunder and lighting skills to come in handy for Keiko to use when she has to. And for Yuuki's bad cognition to be solved in the very end.

**Power: Yeah, I guess this guy can do a whole lot more, I'll trust in your words. I can do so much too. I am thou, thou art I. Power is the name, for my thunder can create power sounds, while my lighting powers can bring down a shocking defeat. I hope I can be very useful in battle.**

That's one problem solved, and wouldn't you know...Yuuki Shadow didn't have his heart changed, just talk to easily for the cognition thing from within him as a his Shadow to become a Persona in the end did. Cool!

Yusuke: I guess he needed a good talk and the bad one to be defeated.

Morgana: I'm just glad Mishima wasn't the bad guy.

Junko: That's so true.

Either way, they couldn't won with Yuuki's help.

**Yuuki Shadow: I did it...? I can't believe it...I did it! I was useful after all! And...Amamiya? I'm sorry.**

But she gets it to forgive Yuuki of course for Keiko to kiss him on the cheek for Yuuki to learn a very important lesson today, in a good way.

Keiko: It's okay, I can always forgive a friend. Thanks to you, Yuuki, we stopped your cogitation. And don't you worry, you can be good in battle, just keep it up and we'll do the rest. A lot of talk and stopping the real cognition self does a lot for all of us as the Phantom Thieves. You have others who like our work, so keep at it.

This makes Yuuki Shadow happy to shake on it with Keiko to call it even for the others were happy to see something good to happy for a friend to still have.

Ryuji: Problem solved. C'mon, let's go.

Time to leave back to the real world for Yuuki needs to get back home from lying on Keiko's sofa after all and the others too.

Keiko: A lot to learn for us to still be as heroes, Yuuki, remember that. It doesn't matter how much people don't like us a lot, it's the thought that counts the most. See ya! (And for that, Yuuki...Yeah, I'm glad we came here to talk. Let's make the Phantom Thieves well known one step at a time. There's no need to rush at all and you will find true love some day. I promise.)

And once they leave back to the real world, Yuuki wakes up for the others to see him and they all smile to all walk him back for Keiko and Morgana return to Cafe Leblanc to call it a night once they see his safe return. For Junko was great today as the others were happy to help a friend like Yuuki who knew about them being the Phantom Thieves from the very beginning.

Yuuki: That was something... (Still...Amamiya, I will keep on going like you told me to and find true love. At least I won't be doing it alone.)

Nope, with his skills for Yuuki can do almost anything he set is mind to. Another day to end for the weekend to happen and to relax for a bit to see Okumura heart to change and for him to confess to his crimes in a few more days.


	84. The Mental Shutdowns take its Toll

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 84 - The Mental Shutdowns take its Toll

Year 20xx

Day # 179 - October 10/7th – Friday

Still good hearing and ratings to go up and more for the Phantom Thieves get even more famous. See, Yuuki? Everything is just fine for him to see some work to keep at it, even if some of them don't like them, who cares. He's fine now and so is his Shadow self for him to have the thieves themselves as good friends and the fan site making he does. Still waiting to hear the news of Okumura's heart has been changed to confessing to his crimes might be a while for Keiko to finish school for the weekend to start again to go to Airsoft Shop next...

Keiko: Got some more items to sell to you, Iwai. Here you go.

She does so at his shop to make some money and come back for Iwai to sell, buy, or do something for him again.

Iwai: Come again, Keiko, as always.

Leaving to go back to school to study for a while with her book at the library. Reading a lot to also be studying for her other school work to be doing so well on, next Keiko and Morgana to go around the Shinjuku area – for Chihaya to be doing more fortune telling for others to make them feel better...

Chihaya: Things are looking up for you, Keiko-Chan, have fun on your date later on.

What a nice thing to say there, huh? Chihaya's a good person.

Keiko: Oh! Geeze, thanks for that, Chihaya. We will both Akechi-Cun and me...

Then Keiko went to see Ohya again to her more about the Phantom Thieves to also be seeing her friend at the mental hospital, she was getting better little at a time. Good to know, to be a bit scary, but other than unharmed was still good enough for Kayo to say the least.

Ohya: Let me tell you, Amamiya...I went to see Kayo the other day. She's gotten so skinny, she looked almost like a stranger...She wouldn't say anything either. I think she had a...mental shutdown, is it called?

What? With the events to be happenin all over Japan, looks like Kayo was another victim to be lucky she was still alive but in a messy state...This was shocking news to Keiko and Lala.

Keiko: Mental shutdown happen to Kayko?! (She's one lucky lady.) Ohya, will you be OK?

Hard to say until Ohya says something back.

Ohya: Yeah, I was expecting it to be bad, but...it was still pretty jarring to see her in person. Her doctor said they found her collapsed in the street just about a year ago now. She had been wandering along the coast without any belongings, so the director's wife took her in.

Lala: ...Is there any hope of recovery?

It was hard to tell right now. Only for Kayo to recover somehow will be any hope to happen soon enough.

Ohya: ...All we can do is pray. Either way, Kayo is still a suspect, so bring her back here would just put her in danger again...

Lala: So we'll never know what happened with that bureaucrat?

Keiko: For how long do we need to wait...?

It was hard to tell for now.

Ohya: Not necessarily. I have her hair clip. It looks like an ordinary accessory, but it actually has a miniature camera built inside.

Oh, Ohya was really good to do something like that.

Keiko and Lala: Amazing!

Ohya: Yeah, I do what I can to get the job done. Remember that voicemail where she said she had something big? Well, it was all in the hair clip.

Lala: So then...!

And from there, Ohya tells both Lala and Keiko what Ohya discover from the photos she has taken when she went to visit Kayo.

Ohya: ...It was a picture of the bureaucrat's secret meeting. The other party must be the one behind the slush fund. And that other party...It was one of Shido's confidants.

The name Shido has gotten to Keiko's attention to remember it from somewhere, or tries to...still no memory of it yet.

Keiko: (Shido...?)

But Lala already knows about the man.

Lala: Shido...? You mean the politician? I can't believe someone close to him could be so horrible...

Ohya: Yup. It's pretty clear that confidant was blackmailing the bureaucrat, and killed him for not paying up. Kayko must have managed to escape, but then ended up suffering a motel shutdown somehow...I'm not sure what could possibly cause something like that though...In any case, maybe that's why they decided to leave her alive...Heh...They underestimated her journalistic talent.

That's some scoop there, Ohya, way a go!

Lala: That's an amazing story...It'll be a huge scoop if you're right!

Keiko: You can say again.

However, there was just one problem.

Ohya: But given the current situation, it's going to be difficult to write an article about it. I wouldn't have Kayo's testimony, and even if I did, I wouldn't be able to corroborate her story. I'd get crushed if I tried to take them on without being fully prepared...

Keiko: Not good. So, you're not giving up aren't you? I hope not.

Not a chance with this special journalist with skills.

Ohya: Who do you think I am, Amamiya? Damn straight I'm not giving up on this. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to pursue the truth! I said I need to be fully prepared, didn't I? It'll just take a while.

Lala: So then...!

Ohya: I've resigned myself to a long battle anyway. I have her photo. Now I gotta get some solid evidence, and lay the groundwork to prove her innocence. I'm going to avenge Kayo! ...Well then, Amamiya, our deal's over. It'll be too dangerous for you to stick around from here onward. You understand, right? The opposition won't think twice about taking down anyone in their way. I'm sure I'll get targeted...so to be safe, you shouldn't come here again.

Now that was a bad idea to do. Since Ohya was saved with a change of heart from a Shadow, Keiko couldn't leave her adult friend to end up getting killed.

Keiko: But I want to help. I don't want you to get hurt.

Friends stick to each no matter what happens.

Ohya: Amamiya, are you serious? Wow, you must have nerves of steel...

That's who Keiko is to help out others, as herself and as Joker.

Lala: Geez...You're really never honest with yourself, Ichiko-chan. You're not gonna find anyone else who listens to you as encouragingly as this girl. You know that, right?It's gonna be a long battle against a tough enemy. You should have her by your side through it.

Ohya: W-Wait, I like Amamiya's help, but its...!

Hey, bartender makes a very good point.

Lala: And what about you, kid? You're not afraid to face the danger ahead, are you?

Keiko: Of course not! Ohya's my friend.

Can't go wrong for Ohya to make it this far.

Ohya: Fine. If you're sticking your nose in this on your own free will, then there's nothing I can do. I'll solve this case on my own...but I appreciate having a friend who's got my back. All right then, let's have a kickoff party! I'm gonna pour some Dom Perignon, just for you!

Keiko: You know I can't drink, Ohya. Even if I wanted to...

There's the Ohya we know and love for Keiko to keep on seeing and helping out on this case.

Lala: Hey! We don't carry that...There's some generic stuff in the back though...Oh, and I'll grab an oblong tea for the kid.

Keiko: Thanks, Lala.

She doesn't mind as long as both Ohya and Keiko were celebrating.

Ohya: Mannn...Lamest kickoff party ever! ...I guess the booze doesn't matter though. It's all about the company! Here's to us, Amamiya!

Keiko: Cheers! (Don't worry, Ohya. We'll solve this case for Kayo yet to get your revenge.)

And find out what's really going on soon enough for Keiko does care for others who need some help, that's Keiko for you. And thanks to her words, Ohya will do just fine without getting herself killed by Shido to be nothing but trouble. Later that night, Keiko goes out with Akechi as promised to Destiny Land together on another cute date night for them, leaving Morgana to get some exercise on his own to wait until Keiko was done.

Morgana: Have fun, Madame Keiko. See you when you're done.

With him going for a walk, Keiko meets up with Akechi to have the time of their life.

Akechi: Hi, Princess. What a night for you and I to go out like this and to spend the night at your place again.

Keiko: It does sound romantic. So this is what Destiny Land looks like, amazing...!

Akechi: Then let's you and I go have some fun together. My princess awaits in this world with me, your prince.

And off they go for Keiko and Akechi have a great time together there. What do they have in Destiny Land...? From fairs wheel, merry go rounds, playing some arcade games, eating some snacks to getting some drinks, roller coasters, bumper cars, haunted houses to going into mazes, tea cup rides, go karts, photo booth, seeing some entertainment type of shows, seeing fireworks to be shoot out at the night skies, and so on...What a nice time to be with someone Keiko loves like Akechi to grow more and more to understanding each other. Another song for Keiko to sing from Lyn – Autonomy while enjoying her fun at the place like this.

Keiko 'singing': Tight – the walls are closing' in all around me

Like a cruel dream

White and gray and black and auburn

A maze of sharp turns

A wild array

Sky – I see a bit of it looking straight up

Got to rise up

Bright and blue, a square of sunshine

A slice of good life

So far away

Who says that I can't reach that square of sky

That I can't rise up

To the sky

Rise up high

Autonomy

Is almost within my reach

Rise up high

Grab my sky

My true integrity

Break the maze of the game we

Play – there's nothin' I can do but to play now

Must engage now

Play – and win, the only way out

The plot must play out

Until the end

Games – society's always changing

The rules and regulations

Games – are we not all engaged in

Some play we're staging

With rivals and friends?

Seas – I see them sometimes out in the distance

I been listenin'

Please – can someone out there hear me

My hope to sail free

Beyond the game？

Heart caught in a vise but somehow I broke out

I awoke and found (I can)

Start to finally grasp the pattern

Another sharp turn

Along the way

I know that I can find my way to wind

And open waters

Set my sails

I can't fail

Autonomy

Is almost within reach now

Brave the seas

Find my peace

I only have to breach

These old walls, break 'em all down

Blows – are raining' down on my head like hail now

Got to bail now

Chose to win, my only rule is

My only move is

To stay on top

Veils – that hide the program running the maze break

Under my gaze

Tales grow tall as I go faster

To meet my master

And I will not stop

Does anyone believe I can win?

Beside me,

Who's really on my side?

Just me myself and I, this team

Grows strong and wild

With time

Rise up high

Feeling wild

Autonomy

Is almost within reach now

Sky and sea

Set me free

Autonomy

I will brave

Any wave

Autonomy

Is almost within reach now

Sky and sea

Set me free

I only have to breach

These old walls, break 'em all down

Love – to live my only goal is to survive

Gotta stay 'live

What you gonna do to stop me?

No-one can stop me

I'm on a roll

Hide – you better try to stay outta my way

I'm on my way

Flight is near, as I go racing

Cause I be chasing

Autonomy now

Once it was all done to call it a night, Akechi and Keiko hold each other to get back to Cafe Leblanc 'for Morgana to go into Keiko's school bag' to find a train to ride on.

Akechi: See? I told you it was fun!

Keiko: It was, Akechi-Cun, thank you for taking me here. The pictures we took together? Give me one...

She makes a type of bracelet locket for both of them to have of Keiko on Akechi's wrist, and her having a photo of her boyfriend.

Akechi: Something we both can keep on us if we're apart for the day. I love it.

Keiko: Something I've learned a long time ago. We'll have this on us until one day...

The two kissed to keep a promise to one day happen to them both soon. But for now, Keiko and Akechi had each other to make the most of their love count the most.

Akechi: Keiko, I'll treasure it always.

Keiko: And I will with my too, Akechi. I'm glad you like it.

Another day, another time goes bay for the two and Morgana call it a night. And the Phan-Site goes up to 90 something percent now...!

Year 20xx

Day # 180 - October 10/8th – Saturday

A nice time for Keiko and Akechi to eat some breakfast together to then be going out for a bit, from Akechi to do some more detective work...From seeing Chihaya to be doing well at her fortune readings, and then seeing how Shinya was doing from playing some of his video games the arcade place again. For Morgana goes with her to also see how Keiko does well living a good life.

Morgana: Look at this, the kid's doing pretty well playing on other game than just some shooting ones.

After Shinya was playing some games to see Keiko learning as she watched him go all out, he then asks on how much she was getting better at the aiming right in the shooting games.

Shinya: Hey, Missy, liked my playing?

Keiko: It's really good.

Shinya: Also, how are the Phantom Thieves doing?

Another update for Keiko promises to tell Shinya about the Phantom Thieves 'to be part of the group', and for Shinya to train Keiko to shoot better in return. A promise is a promise.

Keiko: Oh, I've heard they have changed a few of the bad people's hearts so far. Also a fan to stop a cognition instead of his Shadow to be good.

Shinya: Yeah? Sounds like they did had another success, huh? That's cool.

Looking down for Keiko to notice Shinya to be a little sad.

Keiko: Everything okay?

Shinya: The war's still going on...It's probably because they think I'm weak. If only I was as strong as the Phantom Thieves...

Soon someone arrives to be talking to Shinya for them to know each other.

Young Man's Voice: Hey, kid. You may be small, but you played a great game.

Good to know for Keiko had to get some more tips about shooting in video games from Shinya's help to also talk about the Phantom Thieves. At times another older teen who's also a pro-gamer name Takekuma arrives to see Shinya again.

Shinya: What, so being big is better?

Keiko: I don't think size matters whatever you're good at games, Shinya.

True, you're good on what you can play the best you can. Not anyone can beat in every video game in the world even against others.

Takekuma: Hah, my bad. I didn't mean it like that. I just thought we should be friends, since we're both gamers. The name's Takekuma. I make a living from gaming, more or less. Ever heard of me?

I guess Shinya has heard a lot about this Takekuma person?

Shinya: Huh? Takekuma, the pro gamer?!

Keiko: You two know each other?

Shinya: ...Yeah, only heard about one another. You're the guy from all those video online!

Sounds like the two have heard about one another to be both better gamers.

Takekuma: And you're the one they call the King, right? I've always wanted to play you...But I don't know if it's a good idea...I mean, if I beat you, your rank will definitely drop. And I don't need people bashing me for bullying a kid. Sorry, lady, but I wouldn't waste my time with this kid.

Ouch! Now this guy was calling Shinya weak on his game playing skills.

Keiko: How rude!

Shinya: You just called me weak, you bastard!

Now he has done it.

Keiko: I guess its game on now, huh? (Things aren't looking so good since this guy just got Shinya all angry.)

Shinya: That's it! We're playing! I won't lose! Sorry, Missy, but I have to do this!

Yeah, but not when someone gets angry to have trouble playing.

Takekuma: As I expected of the King...OK, let's get this started.

Not only they know each other well, but he was good to play a few rounds against Shinya once in a while to be beaten by Takekuma himself, not all the time to still have trouble being bullied in school a lot from other kids.

And they go all out playing the game for Keiko sees Shinya was tryin' to keep his title.

Shinya: ...I'm gonna win! I have to...!

Just then, Shinya seems to be losing against Takekuma to keep up a bit better than him.

Keiko: This isn't good.

Shinya: How...?

Others watched to not be looking good at all.

Arcade Spectator: The King is getting destroyed...

Loud Spectator: That's Takekuma, isn't it? He's awesome!

Shinya: ...I missed?!

And now it was game over for the King.

Keiko: (I think Shinya lost.)

Seems like it...

Arcade Spectator: The King lost!

Shinya: ...Th-That doesn't count! Let's play again!

Takekuma: You got it.

About 15 to 20 minutes later, Shinya lost a lot against Takekuma to not win against the other game player at all.

Arcade Spectator: Wow. That's ten losses in a row.

Loud Spectator: The King got slaughtered! Ha! That's hilarious!

Keiko: Not funny!

Sad, huh? But he tries to hang in there to still be King in Shinya's title.

Shinya: One more...One more game!

I think he was done for today.

Takekuma: No matter how many times we play, the end result will be the same. We should probably stop, for you sake.

Shinya Shut up! You cheated, didn't you?!

Not this guy to say the least.

Keiko: Yeah, you tell him, Shinya!

Shinya: Right, Missy?! There's no way I could've lost...!

It hard to take a defeat by another gamer like Takekuma was.

Takekuma: Man...I guess the King is just a little kid after all...Looks like I overestimated your ability. I'd feel bad beating you again, so I'm going to go. Make sure you practice for the next time we play.

Once he leaves the arcade, this leaves Shinya to have scars of being defeated for him to get sad about it. Bummer...Keiko stayed with her young friend to hopefully pull through.

Keiko: It'll be fine, Shinya, please don't let Takekuma beating you get to your gaming title.

Shinya: Dammit...! You've gotta be kidding me...

Keiko: I hope you'll get your revenge. Well, in another gaming battle.

Good point in saying it for Keiko to tell Shinya about it, he won't give up at all.

Shinya: Oh I will, Missy! I'm gonna beat him next time for sure. This isn't over. The strongest always win in the end. Just like the Phantom Thieves...Watch, I'll win for sure next time! I'm not a loser, you'll see!

Yeah, I think he'll be okay to still play his games.

Keiko: Good to know, Shinya, you keep your title. (Shinya is more motivated than ever before...)

Until next time for Keiko and Shinya to hang out to do other things, it was time to call it a day.

Shinya: ...Crap, it's late. I gotta go...Man, that Takekuma though! Telling me to practice for next time...A grown-up shouldn't spend so much time playing video games!

Keiko: What can you do? Some adults can be like it. Sad, but true. Just got to keep your name of playing more games as a time. Trust me.

Shinya: I guess so, Missy, I'll remember your words well...Today tired me out. I'll see ya later...

After that was all done for Keiko and Morgana came back to Cafe Leblanc for Sojiro was working hard again, and Akechi was reading and enjoying the coffee while waiting for his girlfriend's return.

Sojiro: Look who came back to you, Keiko...

Keiko: Akechi-Cun!

The two hugged.

Akechi: Hi, Princess. I hope we can do something nice in a bit. I just needed to fill out this paper work from the case I'm working on and then...We'll have the whole night to ourselves here. Why not take care of something while you're waiting for me.

Keiko: From coffee too?

Akechi: It does keep my mind at ease to get through the day.

Keiko: You got it. I'll be done before you know it!

For some people who drink coffee does. And for that, Keiko cleans up the place for Sojiro to be one of them, leaving Kawa do the rest for her student/friend without Akechi knowing that Kawa in her maid outfit was her homeroom teacher.

Kawa: I'll take over from here, Keiko...By the way, your boyfriend's cute.

A nice thing to say for Kawa to already know that both Keiko and Akechi make a cute couple...For Keiko and Morgana to leave for a bit as they visit Iwai again next, by helping him around his work shop to placing things in the right spot and such to fill up the shelves. For Keiko didn't mind working around to be a type of work out for her.

Morgana: Another day another aid for Iwai at his job.

A perfect time to do it too while Keiko waited for Akechi to be done.

Keiko: At least he's a good person than a gang member he use to be in. Hey, Iwai! I'm here to help you work today.

Iwai: Hey there, Keiko. Perfect timing. Hurry up and learn this stuff. You've gotta be able to start lookin' like a normal employee.

Keiko: Just a advice when doing so for others? Another tip to learn from today.

Iwai: Somethin' like it, yeah. I'm s'posed to be runnin' an honorable business here, y'know...Though honestly, the customers've been runnin' a little thin lately.

Keiko: How badly?

Not life threatening to say the least of Iwai's worries.

Iwai: Nothing too bad, Keiko. Some guy on the Internet's been claimin' all my goods're knock-offs. And once you've got a bad rap like that, it's real tough to shake it.

Keiko: I know how that feels. (Like other people thinking I've done something wrong, and I didn't. I wish my parents would believe in me.)

Hard life for Keiko to deal with on her end, for her to get what Iwai was saying.

Iwai: Hmph, a young teen girl like you...?

Keiko: It's a long story.

Iwai: I won't say anymore then...You goin' through somethin' similar besides family issues?

Keiko: You could say that.

And that's all Keiko could tell Iwai about for him to understand the rest on his own.

Iwai: I guess you wouldn't be doin' any of this if you weren't, huh...Don't gimme any more details though. I don't wanna know, but I kinda get it.

Keiko: Fair enough, thanks.

Things are usually better left unsaid sometimes.

Iwai: Anyways, I should prolly fill you in on what's goin' on here since you'll be helpin' me out. I'd bet anythin' the guy behind that rumor is Tsuda. You remember his name from the diner, yeah?

The one she heard from behind to be making the phone call and talk to Iwai? The one and only for her to remember it well.

Keiko: I remember it all too well.

Iwai: Truth is, he's a lieutenant in the Hashiba Clan. The same clan I was in...back when I was part of the yakuza.

It all makes sense on why Iwai got this job and what he use to be once.

Keiko: (It figures.) Between you and me, Iwai, I always knew you look like a thug.

This at least made Iwai laugh when Keiko said it to him, but in a good way.

Iwai: Heh, you got some nerve...This is why I like you, Keiko. Anyway, Tsuda was my sworn brother back in the clan. I got some...unsavory business goin' down with him now though. Problem is, I'm a known quantity in the underworld. One bad step and I'd have guys crawlin' all over me. That's why I've got you around.

Having a high schooler student like Keiko who also saved Iwai's life would make perfect sense.

Keiko: I see...

Iwai: You look normal sure...but you got balls, Keiko. Makes you perfect for snoopin' on Tsuda...Hope I ain't scarin' you off with all this talk.

If Iwai did, Keiko would've left by now. But she didn't to feel out her adult friend's a good person deep down.

Keiko: It's fine. We made a deal, didn't we?

See what I mean?

Iwai: Heh, idiot. But you're my friendly idiot in a good way to me, Keiko. But y'know, I've got a bit of a soft spot for idiots like you the most. Anyways, you get the gist of what's goin' on now, yeah? You'll be workin' with that in mind. I expect a lot from you, Keiko. You should be grateful.

Keiko: I do and written it all down just in case. (I think Iwai has recovered well to keep himself and the business going strong.)

That Iwai was to be himself to not be like a real bad guy, which is very good he isn't. Soon, someone comes walking into Iwai's shop to be another teenager like Keiko is. Another one?

Boy's Voice: H-Hello...

For Iwai and Keiko to see this boy, Iwai knew him a lot to be very close.

Iwai: Huh...? I thought I told you to stop comin' around here.

Keiko: (Do they know each other? It's just a kid, the same age as me.)

He seems to be a middle schooler for he came by to try to say something to Iwai 'since he does come by a lot' from time to time. His name is Kaoru to be a normal looking teen.

Kaoru: But...

Keiko: Iwai, take it easy. Why are you being so mean?

Calmly he moves Keiko aside to pat her own the shoulders.

Iwai: Keiko, just try to keep your mouth shut for me. This ain't none of your business.

Keiko: OK, we're cool.

Iwai: It's fine...Just go home n' study, Kaoru. You've got entrance exams comin' up, remember?

He knows of it to study really hard like Kaoru always does.

Kaoru: OK...I guess I'll be going then...

Once he left, Iwai tells Keiko who the Kaoru was to know him so well.

Iwai: That's Kaoru...my son.

Keiko: You have a son?!

Surprising there, huh? But Iwai can explain a bit to Keiko to be a long story.

Iwai: He's always askin' me if he can help out here, always worryin' about what I'm gettin' up to. *sigh* But I prolly shouldn't be tellin' a kid like you about this...Well, you can head home for today. Nice work, Keiko. See ya next time.

Not a lot to talk about again, huh? Well, maybe another time for Keiko to leave it be for now.

Keiko: See you later then. I'm sure Kaoru will understand you, Iwai, just go easy on your son please. (Still, there's a lot more that Iwai's not telling me about. But he'll tell me later on.)

Hard to believe from this guy, huh...? As Iwai calls it a night until next time for him and Keiko to meet up again, Keiko heads on back at the cafe for Kawa to leave as well.

Morgana: So much to be going on, huh Madame Keiko...?

Keiko: But it helps us until the news about Okumura's change of heart happens lives for us to hear and see. So yes, Morgana, this is all worth it.

And now, Akechi and Keiko have some alone time to cuddle and watch from a movie and then other things on TV in her room while Morgana gets some sleep in his bed.

Akechi: I just love the weekends and vacation times for us to be doing this, just you and me, Princess. Nothing like it will never get me tired.

Keiko: Same here, Akechi-Cun, I love being with you a lot.

A nice night in the season of Autumn too...

Year 20xx

Day # 181 - October 10/9th – Sunday

A nice time for Keiko and Akechi to do something in the morning before going out to seeing each other again later on tonight.

Akechi: Keiko, I'll come back to you again later on tonight. Same time as always, okay? Sorry that I've been busy a lot.

Keiko: It's fine, Akechi. Just as long as were together to live a normal life and working is what matters the most.

Akechi: You're the best, Princess. I will find the person who's been causing the Mental Shutdowns and the other two monsters with the Phantom Thieves' help the next time I contact them. Between you and me...What will you be doing today?

Something for both Keiko and Morgana to getting out of the place for a bit.

Keiko: A lot to see how my friends in the areas are doing.

Yeah, something for both Keiko and Morgana to do together...and the first thing on their to do list is seeing Yusuke at the old shack home that Madarame use to live in and himself. Hard to look at the bad memories from back then, huh?

Morgana: Yusuke at his and Madarame's old shack again?

The other two went to see how Yusuke was doing, since taking the news well to being friends to love only with Keiko 'and may be soon to liking Makoto a lot more than just staying as good friends and partner Phantom Thief members'.

Yusuke: Oh, Ms. Keiko. Hello. And you too, Morgana. Surprise to see you both here.

Keiko: Hi, Yusuke. Are you doing well? Standing at a place you use to live in can't be easy...

Having her worry a lot, but this won't let Yusuke down one bit to do one last thing on his to do list today so he won't do after this...

Yusuke: It's fine. There's no need to worry. For you see, I believe something here may help me paint the way I used to...

More art work for Yusuke to do at the arts museum to prove on emotions for others to see, a lot more idea in mind for this guy.

Keiko: I sure hope so, Yusuke.

Yusuke: However, the door appears to be jammed. What shall we do, Ms. Keiko?

Maybe it's time to fix the door lock with Keiko's help.

Keiko: Maybe I can open it since you were the current owner of this shack, so it's legal to do as long as you allow me.

Yusuke: Then, Ms. Keiko, you are capable of fixing it? ...You never ceases to amaze me from beauty and skills.

It was all thanks to Morgana who has taunt her on how it'd done.

Morgana: Time to put your lock pick skills to good use, Madame Keiko, show me what you've learned.

Keiko: Let's see...Move this here, put this one in, and...it's open.

At long last, the shack door opens up for them.

Yusuke: Let us head inside.

Keiko: Right behind you, Yusuke.

Morgana: Nicely done.

Going inside of Yusuke and Madarame's old shack home again to feel...so much emptiness inside since Madarame's arrest and Yusuke to move out to his high school. From good to bad times there, to hopefully have Yusuke find the art work he needed to do better to show the whole world his creation.

Yusuke: The police confiscated everything...You know, I lived here not long ago, yet it feels almost like the distant past at this point...

The cops took everything from the entire shack since Madarame was a criminal on what he did was very wrong, you still got to feel bad for Yusuke to go through so much.

Keiko: Must've been hard on you.

Looking around the room where other things use to be in different spots of the room is even harder to forget even more.

Yusuke: It has. Being here has brought back memories though. Whoever I acted out of line, I was made to sit calmly in this corner. Ah, and over here was a bookshelf filled to the brim with various tomes. It contained art compilation books for the most part, but there were a few manga tucked away as well...At times I would take a break from my art to hide and read them...This is also where we would gather to eat when the atelier still had a large pupil count. Sensei is particularly fond of salty food, so...Sensei...? What am I saying?

Yeah, ever after Madarame was stopped by the Phantom Thieves, Yusuke keeps calling him his teacher to sound sad. For Keiko was there for her friend to pull through this mess to pass.

Keiko: Hey, it's okay. You just can't help from some things which did happen back in the past is all.

Yusuke: Why do I still treat him as my mentor? How long will I allow him to control my life...?

Keiko: Are you OK, Yusuke?

He'll try to be since he wasn't alone in this mess with friends and Makoto to be by Yusuke's side.

Yusuke: Y-Yes...My apologies, Ms. Keiko. What happened in the past, stays in the past. The truth of the matter is, I used to paint in this room...and I did it simply for the joy of painting. No matter what I took as my subject, my hands would move of their own accord to capture its essence...But back then, I only saw the superficial beauty of the world. I could not see the grime beneath. After learning the truth behind Madarame's actions though, everything changed. I strove to fight back against the newfound ugliness I seen...To display my talent to those who mocked me...I needed to do whatever it took to validate my artistic ability...In that search for meaning, darkness took hold of me...Ultimately, I began to emulate that which I had so deeply despise in Madarame. You know, Boss told me something very interesting when I was staying with you that one night at Leblanc...

And who's helping Keiko from the nightmares of Queen Lilith and Fallen One to end for her and Akechi soon enough.

Keiko: Oh yeah, and what's that?

Yusuke: He said...he didn't believe Madarame took me in for my skills alone. I suppose now that I think about it, there would be no way to know whether or not I would have been talented...Ms. Keiko, why do you think Madarame decided to take me in?

I think it was more than Yusuke having good art talent.

Keiko: Maybe he was sympathetic in his point of view. Maybe...But you have great art talent to the rest of us as a Phantom Thief member.

Was it really to Madarame's point of view.

Yusuke: Hm...? So we return to matters of the heart yet again...It truly is a mysterious beast...Even after learning the ugliness of his true nature, a part of me still believes in my former mentor. I simply cannot come to terms with the stark dual ties presented to me...The humble house and that loathsome Palace...The kind teacher and the fiendishly deceptive artist...It seems even the workings of my own heart are inexplicable...what, then of my search for pure beauty...?

Soon those weren't the only ones in the shack, another man enters in it as well to see who else was there. Who could it be?

Man's Voice: Hello? Is someone there? I'm coming in.

Neither Keiko nor Yusuke didn't think someone else would show up.

Yusuke: Hm? Could that be the police?!

Keiko: I don't think so.

Nope...It was the man who saw Yusuke's art work at the museum to show up again. He and Madarame must've been close at one time from the looks of it.

Old Gentleman: Ah, I was wondering who could have been in here...

Keiko: It's you again!

They know who it was already.

Yusuke: You're...the man from the exhibition?

Old Gentleman: Indeed. Thank you for our conversation back there. More importantly though, why are you and your friend here? I couldn't help but notice the door was open on my way home from work. Are you perhaps still caught in your slump...?

Wow, took a very guess buy a long shot.

Yusuke: How do you know about that...?

Keiko: A very lucky guess to me.

There was a lot more for this man to tell from Yusuke the way he was.

Old Gentleman: I know a great deal about you, Yusuke-kun. You've made a name for yourself by patterning your work after the beautifully detailed "Sayuri"...But that painting at the exhibition was...quite different from that. Have you begun trying out now styles?

Yusuke: ...

Nothing yet, but Yusuke really wanted to try something.

Old Gentleman: If you'd like, I can advise you. Materials, themes, et cetera. You seem as though you could use a helping hand right now.

Yusuke: I...

Old Gentleman: Most of your painting was done while living in this residence, correct? You current lack of patron must be what is holding you back. Please take my card.

He gives it to Yusuke to keep hold of his contact information.

Keiko: Must be important.

Old Gentleman: I've made a living investing in promising young artists like yourself, Yusuke-kun.

On the card has the man's information on there.

Yusuke: Director of the Japaneses Art Support Foundation...Akiko Kawanabe?

So that's who the man's name is.

Keiko: You're Akiko himself?

Yusuke: But...why have you chosen me? You criticized me so harshly back the exhibition.

Kawanabe: Because I feel you have talent. Now, my foundation can provide you an environment that will allow you to focus on developing your skills. If such a lifestyle interests you, we can talk further at a later date. As for today, I have business I must attend to...but I hope to hear from you soon.

He leaves for Kawanabe will be back to see Yusuke again if he'll continue with his art and he will. Lots to do and decide from there.

Yusuke: The Japanese Art Support Foundation...My opportunity may have finally arrived...And it was all because you opened that door for me...Hm, it seems good luck is simply a characteristic of yours. You have my thanks, Ms. Keiko.

Keiko: It was nothing really. I'm just happy to see you happy. (Yusuke's bond with me in our friendship is getting so much stronger for the both of us...)

He seems to feel like himself because of this chance to show the world more of his paintings. You go, Yusuke!

Yusuke: ...I must be going now. I'd like to think on this some more. Farewell.

Keiko: See you later, Yusuke.

And from there, was the last time Yusuke has ever step foot in the old shack house for a couple to own the place later on. For Keiko and Morgana could both tell that Yusuke was going to be just fine with a goal to do of more art work. Follow your dreams, dude! Later that night, Iwai wants for her to do another job to talk to some homeless person to make a some type of deal of Iwai to know of other people; trying it out like so to see what will happen next once the deal has been made and all set for her to go along with the whole thing.

Iwai: Got it, Keiko? You know what to do, right?

Everything he said to Keiko to understand the task at hand.

Keiko: Got it. I'll what I can do.

To the back alley streets in Shinbuya she goes to with Morgana by her side.

Morgana: You can do this. Don't hesitate now.

Meeting a bum for Keiko is suppose to meet this guy 'as Iwai said', she talks to him about the details that Iwai gave to her to say back.

Homeless Man: So you wanna know about some underground business deals, huh?

Keiko: Yes I do.

Homeless Man: Y'know you can find anything you need on the internet, right...? Or are you maybe lookin' for something a little more? I can see it in your eyes...Who sent you here?

Oh, boy...Someone like this homeless guy is on to Keiko, she has to be cool around this guy or else.

Keiko: (Crap! Think of something...!) Sorry, but I can't tell you right now.

Somehow, this man kind of like the way Keiko plays by the rules the smart way.

Homeless Man: Sticking to the code of honor, huh? Not bad for a kid...I mean young lady like yourself who's very smart.

Keiko: It's cool.

Now it was time to get down to business.

Homeless Man: All right, just act like I'm mumblin' to myself, you got it? No promises I'm gonna say anything useful either.

Keiko: I'm listening...

Listen to the man whisper to it all in Keiko's ear without making a scene to hear what was what.

Homeless Man: So, an exec for a Hong Kong mafia came to Japan some time 'round New Years of this year. Apparently something big went down with a huge Asian investor. Deal was worth about...100 million yen. Thought you'd figure something that massive woulda got more people talkin' about it...Maybe they leased some kinda high-end club to keep it as private as possible...? I didn't hear a thing about that though. All right, we're done here.

Keiko: Thank you again.

Speaking quietly at one another, the deal was done for the man to leave and Keiko goes back to Iwai's shop to tell him everything she has learned...Only to have a man name Tsuda to cause him some trouble.

Tsuda: Tsuda: You store is impressive as always. Great stuff, Iwai!

Sounds like him and Iwai were talking to one another and not hearing Keiko coming in yet.

Iwai: It's nice to hear that comin' from you, Tsuda-san.

Keiko: (Someone's already with Iwai...?)

And things were about to get much worse from here.

Tsuda: I bet you could start a war with realistic models like these. Seriously, these are incredible. I should get going now though.

About to leave for Iwai to get back at the desk and Tsuda to head on out, but he sees Keiko for her to be unable to hide in time at all.

Keiko: Ah, hi...?

Tsuda: Hm?

So far she acts like a costumer who just got in, so Iwai plays along for Keiko to act like her normal self 'as she was already'.

Iwai: Welcome.

This man buys it. Good!

Tsuda: All right Iwai, I'll take one of everything you showed me today. I'll need an entire arsenal. How long would that take?

Iwai: Depends on how quick the parts come in. Some stuff's prolly gonna have to go through costume...How long things get stuck there's totally outta my control though...

Tsuda: Tell me, Mune...What's your son's name? Kaoru-kun, was it?

The boy from the other day, it was Kaoru no doubt.

Iwai: ...That's right.

Tsuda: Well then...if you don't deliver on time, I might just have to let Kaoru-kun in on your little secret.

That doesn't sound good at all. Having Kaoru learn about Iwai's secrets was best left unsaid, but for how long?

Iwai: Tsuda-san, please...I wonder, how will an adolescent boy like him react to finding out his father was in the yakuza...? I guess if things go sour, we could always try to sell him again...

I think Tsuda was threatening Iwai to work harder or else he'll kill Kaoru. Not good for Keiko to be overhearing this part.

Keiko: (He's not joking!)

Iwai: Fine...I'll put a rush on your order. Happy now?

Tsuda: Very much so. Well then, I look forward to hearing from you again...soon. Sorry to make you wait, young lady.

Keiko: Good night.

Once he leaves the store, it's very serious for Iwai and Kaoru were in danger if the deal isn't' done anytime soon.

Iwai: ….God dammit! Keiko: Iwai, what was that all about?

Trouble, is one of them. Of course he doesn't say anything there again to keep Keiko safe. Really...?

Iwai: Don't worry about it, Keiko. *sigh* Sorry you had to see that. Anyways, how'd it go today? You learn about anything good?

Talking to the bum, of course Keiko tells Iwai all about it.

Keiko: Something about the Hong Kong mafia with a 100 million yen deal.

Right away, Iwai knew what Keiko meant there.

Iwai: Huh. So someone made a big deal with the Hong Kong mafia worth 100 million yen...And it happened sometime 'round New Years...Wouldn't surprise me if Tsuda had somethin' to do with it. I hear he's been bragigin' all over about a big score he made right near the start of the year. I've gotta do some more research into it myself...Anyways, Keiko, nice job. I'm gonna be able to give Tsuda a real scare thanks to the info you gave me!

Keiko: Thanks, and...Where's my reward?

Iwai: *chuckle* Anyone ever told you how demanin' you are to be kinda hot?

Keiko: Hey, come on.

A little joke there to make Iwai feel a bit better.

Iwai: But, uh...another time, yeah? Man, I can't wait to see the look on Tsuda's face. It's been ages since I've felt this excited. All it's all 'cause of you, Keiko. Turns out you're pretty useful.

Keiko: Thanks. (And please...Let me know if there's something wrong with you, Iwai, I only want to help you out and Kaoru too.)

Hopefully if it ever came down to it...

Iwai: Well, I'm gonna head home early and spend some good ol' quality time with Kaoru to celebrate. Damn fine job again, Keiko. Now get on outta here.

As Keiko and Morgana get some sleep for Kawa to leave home too and Futaba to text message her about showing her friend a magazine she likes later on tomorrow, Keiko senses a bad feeling from Queen Lilith and Fallen One to be haunting both her an Akechi's dreams a lot to not end and the weird kiss she got the other night to be real or not 'but it was'. Just then, Queen Lilith gives Keiko a little warning in her sleep...

**Lilith: Heave my warning, Phantom Thief leader. Your victory is good for quite sometime, but it won't last you or your teammates any longer. For one death leaves in to more, and so on, for another one to fall, and the next for ratting us out, as to this one who once worked with Shido will die next within a few days live on the television. For he who confesses, shall fall by their own bond they break to die from a heart attack from the Black Mask herself. Cute, lovely, and skillful like I am. Why I say this to you first, it'll be too late by the time you watch it all for others to hate you next for Shido will rise to the top and me for my love. Just you wait and see...**

Getting up for Keiko freaks out for Akechi to sense it like she did, and Morgana to be up a little too.

Morgana: Madame Keiko... (Sounds like she had a bad nightmare just now, like the other night too. But this one was much different.)

Akechi: Princess? Bad dream again? Queen Lilith and this Fallen One bothering you?

Keiko tries to catch her breath, it all felt like it was just as Akechi was asking her about the two Shadows. And the warning...Who was going to die like Koba and the woman was? Who was next?

Keiko: Yeah, but it was like they were warning me about something...Of someone dying.

Akechi: Dying?

Keiko: Like some bad person was next to be killed...(What Queen Lilith just said to me was real...?)

Akechi: Wait...The Black Mask murderer is working for those two? This bad...this is very bad...! 

This gets to Akechi's attention to be part of his investigation he was still working on.

Keiko: I think from what I've been feeling out since you and I have the same powers.

Akechi: That we do. Listen, Princess, try going back to sleep. I'll get back to the Phantom Thieves later while I search a bit more. Maybe I'll get Junko to find me something good to report on her other journalist stories...For now, let's get some sleep. We both got school tomorrow. Good night.

He holds Keiko, for Akechi's arms wrapped around Keiko's body to help her get back to sleep easily.

Keiko: Yeah, we'll worry more tomorrow. Thanks, Akechi, good night. (Still, I think both Queen Lilith and Fallen One want a rematch against us. A warning...Another bad person who we went after is going to die? But who is it...?)

Well, it's hard to say who's who right not to be ready for them and the Black Mask the next time, and for the Phan-Site now up to 91 something percent for a new day to start off once again. And was Queen Lilith's warning serious or what?

Year 20xx

Day # 182 - October 10/10th – Monday

The next day...As Akechi and Keiko had a half day off from their different schools to spend some more time together before Akechi headed to work, Futaba shows Keiko her magazine of Anime shows, movies, books, and video games to look at from downstairs of the cafe place.

Futaba: Check this out, Big Sis. Morgana, look. And see here, Akechi? Cool, right...? I can't wait to order some cool things off of these things they have going on their website...

So much on this girl's mind, huh? Good thing Keiko felt better for Akechi to get down to business on the other things to make sure that all goes well 'as always'. Hours later...As Keiko and Morgana walked around in Shinjuku for a bit to say hi to Chihaya as she felt something from her friend to say this to herself...

Chihaya: Please be careful, Keiko-Chan. Whatever happens to your Akechi, or your friends...Danger is lurking in every corner.

Not good...Then later, Keiko learns how to play a bit more shooting arcade games with Shinya to tell him more about the Phantom Thieves afterwards, for he loves to hear on what they do and so on from the things they've been doing so far. And so much more to come once they find the next big target to change his or her heart of while hanging out near the other gaming machine of the vending machine they were sitting at.

Shinya: From a perverted gym teacher, a fake artist, a gang member, someone who is now part of the team, and a food owner who's a bully? Wow! Five targets so far and so much more!

Keiko: A lot to be done is all I can tell you about, Shinya, they're busy non-stop.

Since Keiko told Shinya about what else the Phantom Thieves have been doing so far, he tells her something else next about losing a game against the other pro-gamer like him to be on Shinya's mind today.

Shinya: So cool...! Also, I can't stop thinking about my battle with Takekuma...I mean, I couldn't do anything to him...There's just no way.

Keiko: Still on your mind. It was pretty weird.

Yeah, it was hard to lose once in your life time, but it's really not the end of the world.

Shinya: Right?! I knew you'd understand, Missy! I've been practicing a lot, after all. I've heard rumors about Takekuma! People say he uses cheat armor! You know what that is, right? He totally broke the rules by equipping it...I bet that's why my usual shots didn't work against him! That has to be the reason!

Keiko: Possibly.

Shinya: I hope he isn't cheating if the rumors are true. But the next time we play, I'm definitely...I'm definitely gonna demolish him!

A rematch to soon be happening for Shinya to give it his all against Takekuma next time.

Keiko: And I'm sure you can do it, Shinya.

A little more practice in playing the right video game, only then he'll do his very best on it.

Shinya: Yep. Even the Phantom Thieves had a comeback victory against Medjed. I'm gonna win next time! Just watch! The thing is...I told my mom about what happened with Takekuma...She didn't...really care. All she said was, "OK." It's probably because I lost...She doesn't like kids who lose.

Now that's not nice for a mother to think that way to her only son of Shinya and other kids, so rude!

Keiko: Damn.

Shinya: I know. My mom once told me that...We need to be strong, because it's just the two of us. She said no one helps the weak. They just get preyed on...That's why I wanna get stronger. Strong enough that we won't get preyed on...Strong enough that WE'D be the protectors...That's exactly who the Phantom Thieves are...the strongest...who can prey on anyone. Once I become the strongest, my mom will be able to count on me...The only way I can win is through games...That's why I can't lose...Missy, what should I do about Takekuma's armor...? The strategy I used last time didn't work...

Hard to plan out an idea to win a game, Keiko thought about this for Shinya to remember...

Keiko: I say you should come up with a new strategy.

Shinya: Of course! I'm definitely gonna win next time! ...Thanks, Missy...You're kinda like a big brother to me. I can talk to you about anything...I heard that that's what it's like to have a sibling...

Keiko: Yes. (I feel Shinya's brotherly affection. Another brother I could've have if we were related.)

A nice way of putting it, Keiko will make sure Shinya gets through this mess. Only to be stronger? I think just being yourself on what you believe in and not be pushed around was enough.

Shinya: Takekuma better watch out...Crap, look at the time! I gotta go, Missy! See you later!

Keiko: Bye, Shinya!

Earlier time for Shinya to head back home for Keiko will se him again real soon for more training on gun shooting...Then later at night, Keiko and Morgana go talk to Yuuki in person to see how he was holding up now since them and the other Phantom Thieves saved his Shadow self from the cogitation part. For Keiko to see Yuuki to meet up at the lake area, he feels all better now to have a lot of thinking to do.

Keiko: Yuuki, hi. (I sense no other danger from him anymore, so that's a very good thing.) Tell me, how are you feeling?

Morgana: Looks like his normal self to me.

Seems like it for Yuuki explains it better to Keiko and for Morgana to overhear the rest of it.

Yuuki: I'm fine now thanks to you guys, Amamiya. And what I said before...

Keiko: I know. Your Shadow self said it to be both loss and confused. You know you like me a lot as a friend to love me as a friend only, but not in love with me. But I still forgive you.

Good to know to make him feel a bit better.

Yuuki: Thank you so much, Amamiya, I understand now. And for targeting Akiyama-kun...

Keiko: I know. We don't have to change his heart to just cancel it.

Like changing a stubborn teen like Akiyama was to poor Yuuki wouldn't do any good for him to leave it be.

Yuuki: Really? Funny, I was going to say the same thing. But I'm fine if you are, Amamiya. Don't do it with Akiyama-kun then. It just being famous by helping out others...

Keiko: And no worries if the Phantom Thieves get more and more famous, it doesn't matter. We help out because we care. Also...Your Shadow explained to us the whole thing, Yuuki, so there's no need to worry.

She explains everything to Yuuki for him to finally understand what happened.

Yuuki: My cognition was really bad but not my Shadow self to change? Not even my heart? Wow...Funny how all of that turned out.

Keiko: And you did help us out a lot to turn this Shadow into a good Persona. Nicely done!

Yuuki: Ah, Amamiya...I thought I wanted to become famous, but I take it all back now.

For the two to start laughing together for everything was back to normal for Yuuki...only for him to fall over laughing and get hurt a little, he still wanted to be useful even more to the team.

Morgana: That looked like it hurt...

Yuuki: Either way...I want to be in some help for the Phantom Thieves, but I wish I knew what I'm good at...

Well, why not the website of the Phantom Thief fans that he made for the team for Keiko to bring it up to him.

Keiko: Ah...Why not the Phan-Site? You made it, so why not go at it some more. Ignore the bad ones and listen and read on those who love them say it to supporting us all the way through. (I don't see any other way, Yuuki, you're fine being yourself and doing the website for us to make Team Phantom, and everyone happy.)

It could help out a lot...And from there, it hit him for an idea this time.

Yuuki: That's it...! Good thinking! If I see and hear others to cry out for the Phantom Thieves help who need it the most, I'll be there to reach out more and more. Thanks, Amamiya, I know what to do now for all of you. I can still be useful. Hug?

They do hug for Yuuki gets it now with Keiko helping out a friend she loves and supports throughout all of this mess to be fixed.

Keiko: Sure, a nice hug for a good friend I truly care about. You'll do well, Yuuki. (I'm glad you were the first to learn about who I was and the others...You are a good person. I should really get hm a girlfriend.)

And she will too, soon they go back home to call it a night for Yuuki to get to work before he goes to bed himself.

Yuuki: Thanks, Amamiya, see you tomorrow at school. Good night.

Keiko: Good night!

As they leave and to go to sleep for another school night, with the Phan-Site now up to 92 something percent and growing!

Morgana: We wouldn't be able to get this far without Mishima's help. But thanks to him, the Phantom Thieves are doing the best we can for others to help out.

Year 20xx

Day # 183 - October 10/11th – Tuesday

Today was the day – of Okumura to hold a meeting later tonight to confess everything he has done, as Haru tells the others in a group text message to be ready to watch and hear all together in a group after school's over. Sounds like a good plan there. For Keiko to pass again in Ms. Usami's classroom, the day ends hours later, but that's not all...As Haru gets some helps for her favorite flower beds to be done on the school roof top to care for them – as Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Futaba all meet up to help out Haru to feel a whole lot better now her father is changing for the better.

Keiko: I love your flowers, Haru. They're all so pretty for you to take care of all of them.

Even the others were amazed by Haru's gardening too.

Ann: So you're the one who grew these, Senpai.

Haru: Ann-chan, you can just call me Haru. The seasons are changing soon, so I thought it'd be nice for the plants to change as well. This time, it's a Yusuke Kitagawa production.

A nice thing to say, but she didn't mind being called by her first name only. Also for Yusuke to help out Haru to make the plants grow better for today.

Yusuke: All I did was add some...how do I put it...aesthetic simplicity by balancing the color placement. Furthermore, Haru chosen the flowers herself. It will surely be a great bed no matter what the arrangement.

Makoto: Hm, I'm looking forward to it.

For those two to like something from Haru's work and Yusuke helped out, made him blush from Makoto's nice words on his hard work.

Futaba: Why don't we plant you, Mona?

Now she was being silly to him...

Keiko: I doubt it'll work, Futaba.

Morgana: Hey! Weren't you a shut-in until just recently? You better not photosynthesize while you're here.

Anyways...it was time to get to work on the other flowers to set up.

Haru: Well, let's get started!

From placing some dirt, watering them carefully, where to put the pot of flowers at, and moving it somewhere else for some of the plants to be going well...even for Yusuke was capturing its fine beauty time of art view.

Yusuke: Perhaps the snapdragon should go two more millimeters to the left...

Ann: That's not gonna make a difference!

Speaking of flowers...Ryuji brings something else up next to tell the others about it.

Ryuji: Hey, y'know how we're thinkin' of the school festival as our celebration party? Anyone else think we should have a real celebration on top of that?

Sounds like a good plan there...

Keiko: I'm looking forward to it this year a the new high school.

Yusuke: I must agree. It would be not only a celebration, but a welcoming as well. I'd like to do something among ourselves.

So much planning to be done.

Ann: Let's do it then! A joint party to celebrate and to welcome Haru!

Haru: Oh, you don't have to do. The school festival is more than enough.

Morgana: How is everyone else supposed to get excited if the star of the party's not into it?

Funny, because it's the guest who are not to celebrate on the new ones just for him and her. Even for Haru to be saying these things.

Keiko: Come on, Haru, it'll be fun.

Then, Haru thought of something else to do besides the school festival later on...

Haru: Well then...how about a night party? At Destiny Land.

Like Keiko and Akechi did on their date, she's going again for Haru to invite her friends as part of the Phantom Thieves to go tonight.

Makoto: By Destiny Land, do you mean that kingdom of dreams...?

Keiko: Oh! It was fun! I went there with Akechi-Cun for us to have a great time. And now with my friends...! There's nothing's better than being with those I care about.

Haru: Well, a night with yours friends will be more fun to do, Keiko-Chan. It would be a bit late, but there are some plans that allow us to rent out the park for the night.

Now that part there was something brand new!

Ann: The entire park?! You're talking about THE Destiny Land, right...?

Haru: Didn't you say you'd like to do something amongst ourselves...?

Keiko: That would be even more fun for all of us to do!

It all sounds like a very fun night to do it on.

Yusuke: I did, but...

Haru: Hold on. I'll go check.

A lot to work on for Haru to get to the bottom of this for everyone else to see, as they waited for her to come back.

Ann: She really thinks like a celebrity...

Ryuji: The heck's she gonna check?

Coming back in seconds for Haru had some good news.

Haru: Guys, it looks like it will work!

Ann: We're really gonna have it at Destiny Land...? Not like, one of the restaurants, but...the entire park?

Futaba: Even just for one night...the price is insane...

For some people can be, but not for them with Haru around was much different.

Haru: Oh, that won't be a problem. We had originally booked it for a company party, then had to call it off because of the scandal...We'd barely get anything back if we canceled the reservation, so why not take advantage of it?

Yusuke: Wouldn't that be oddly conspicuous though?

Haru: It's still officially under the company's name. We needn't worry.

It's better to do something fun like this and not do it again in a long time afterwards.

Keiko: I want to go with you guys! For me to go back there again for the second time!

Ryuji: Keiko's right...! In that case...let's do this. We'll just celebrate twice as hard today!

But more on that later on, there's still more plants that must be done right away.

Haru: I'm sorry for disrupting everyone. You did come to help me, after all. Well, let's get back to it!

Ryuji: So seriously. How much does it coast?

Futaba tells Ryuji about it if they paid to go in to coast a lot, unless you get the ticket on time for seasonal passes. Yep, that much...Wow! Anyways, once they were all done – to the train station al the way to Destiny Land they all go while Junko was getting her story at the place to learn more of its history on her next story to catch up to the others on rides and such.

Junko: Destiny Land! Sounds like fun! Does anyone who works here know more about this place?! Please tell me...More scoops for my next big story as a journalist. Come on...! Help me out here...

She gets her story in no time. So much to do again for Keiko but with her friends this time...rides from fast or slow ones, games, mazes, shows, fireworks to see, photo booths, drinks to have, and food to eat to enjoy the night life at Destiny Land to make this one count a lot thanks to Haru inviting Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Futaba to go. For Junko to get a fast pass there like Akechi did with his girlfriend was much different. What a fun time they were all having to also be wearing some ear things or hats on their heads...

Makoto: Mm, that was delicious.

Good food to enjoy so much there...As Keiko can send photos from her cell phone to show Jackie on what it looks like, for this Persona likes it a lot.

Keiko: See? I told you the food and drinks are good here...I'll send some photo snaps to Jackie on my phone.

Yusuke: The food was arranged on my plate as though it were paint on a canvas.

Ann: The staff brought out this table and food just for us, huh?

And it's all thanks to Haru who made all of this happen.

Haru: I thought if we were going to dine together, it would be better to do it somewhere with a view.

Keiko: I like it a lot, Haru, thanks again!

A nice way to enjoy the fireworks show at night time for a good view.

Ann: The VIP life is incredible! Not that I'd except anything else from a private rental!

A night to own the entire family theme park to be so famous and luck for these guys to be kind of cool, huh? Lucky them...

Makoto: There really is no one else here.

Futaba: We are the rulers of the kingdom of dreams!

Nice one, Futaba...A nice night to sit back, relax, have fun, and enjoy the fireworks show too.

Makoto: Is this lighting just for our sake as well?

Haru: That's right.

Yusuke: It's beautiful...

Futaba: "It's not as beautiful as you..." That's the kinds of stuff couples say, right?

Again, Futaba made another joke there. Still Ryuji and Ann were having fun for Makoto and Yusuke were as well a little.

Ann: Almost anyone would fall for that line in front of a sight like this! Huh, Ryuji...?

Nice way for them to hold each other and make their date count more and more.

Ryuji: You said it, babe!

For Morgana tries to say something sweet to Ann next...

Morgana: Lady Ann, this view is not as beautiful as-

Ryuji: C'mon, you guys're getting' way too excited about this stuff.

That got him mad for Ann to just have fun with her Ryuji...

Ann: You say that like you're not tapping into your inner child too, Ryuji.

From the cat ears for Ann and a mouse one for Ryuji to have on, and Futaba with the bunny ears for her.

Ryuji: This is just 'cause Futaba kept naggin' me to put 'em on!

Futaba: I did not!

Ryuji: ...You said somethin' like that!

Now he just making stuff up for Keiko had something to say to Ryuji next.

Keiko: Ryuji, you're an adult. So have some fun, to still be a kid again.

Ryuji: Well yeah, but...

Ann: Whoa, looks like you being all obedient! Is the Destiny Land charm rubbing off on you?

This has Keiko and Yusuke to be laughing about it and to be having such a fun time tonight at Destiny Land.

Yusuke: My, this is so heartwarming...!

Haru: Honestly, I would've like to see the parade as well. But given us how sudden the request was, they couldn't get enough staff together to do it.

No parade for them to see but Keiko did with Akechi, but they are having fun on other things and rides is what counts the most.

Keiko: It's okay, we're all here to be better than nothing.

Makato: Perhaps that will have to wait until next time.

Ryuji: Either way, this party's totally a best one so far! It's freakin' amazing!

Even Junko was having fun to have her meals get set up to join with the others too...

Junko: Hi, you guys! Be right over! Hey, Haru, thanks again!

Haru: I'm glad to see you're enjoying it.

Morgana: Be careful, Haru. You've shown these guys what luxury means. This'll really raise the bar for our next celebration party.

Talking about something that might happen later on for Morgana to be the one saying it first.

Yusuke: You're already talking about our next party? Don't you think that's somewhat premature?

A lot to say for the others to enjoy a fun time for their line of work and more friends to have as part of the Phantom Thieves to be happy about.

Keiko: (At times like these thing, you can never stop knowing on what you like to do. You just enjoy life itself and do something about it. For friends and to those you're in love with make it all worth wild and fun.)

Seeing Haru with more friends to hang out with makes her feel pleased about it so much.

Haru: Still...How do I put this...? I met Mona-Chan, I got to know you all, and have Sugimura change to dating and loving me normally...Isn't everything going a little too perfectly? It's actually a bit frightening...

But not for the others to let Haru know that everything was going to be just fine...

Morgana: You worry too much.

Haru: ...I must just be overly cautious because of my circumstances up till recently. I'm sorry for bringing that up.

And from there, it was time for to watch and hear Okumura's confessions live on TV for the others to watch on their cell phones too. For they all get it out to see it just in the nick of time.

Ann: Hey, isn't it almost time? You know, for the press conference?

Ryuji: Ooh, perfect timin'!

Here we go then...

Haru: Father...

As the show starts for people to watch, take pictures all over, cameras were on, and the microphones were sounding well...Okumura finally speaks for his change of heart to work out well to admit to his crimes. But it was from this night – something changes for the Phantom Thieves and half of the people through the rest of the next few months.

Okumura: Thank you all for taking time out of your bust schedules to gather here. Today, I'd like to elaborate upon the whole truth behind my company's labor situation. How my employees were force to work under serve conditions, how...lax we were with sanitation...And now my corporation acted as a whole to...cover up every facet of this scandal. For all of this, I wholeheartedly apologize.

Bowing to also be crying to everyone watching all of this for people started to question Okumura next.

Journalist Man: So are you saying all of this was done under your orders?

This man admits it all...

Okumura: ...Yes. I...am solely responsible...

Journalist Man: We heard that dozen of your employees were forced to resign due to the mysterious illness. Furthermore, these happened to be officials who stood against yours proposal for everyone expansion. The same thing also happened to executives at competing companies who were looking to expand aboard. Is all of this true?

And right on that part as well, for Okumura tells it all.

Okumura: Yes.

Journalist Man: Was it all coincidence? We'd like some answers.

Okumura: About that...I have a critical piece of information to announce here today.

The other Phantom Thief members and Junko hear it out and Jackie in the avatar form on their phones...

Morgana: Here it comes. Okumura's going to say who's really behind the mental shutdowns.

Now for the moment of truth...For Okumura says it to confess the rest, only to have a bad feeling for Keiko 'and Akechi who was watching this somewhere else', felt something bad for the Black Mask to do it again from his Shadow self and now to the real self to get a taste of his own medicine to be the victim next.

Okumura: I...Ngh...! A-Agh...Ah...

Having trouble breathing, his heart stopping, screaming pain, and drops down for his eyes to roll out for other people to see that something was wrong with Okumura.

Keiko: (The warning...!) NO! Okumura! Queen Lilith warned me that someone was about to die soon, it's him!

The others were confused...

Old Man: Okumura-san...?

From puking out black ooze out of his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth to come out for him to look dead.

Audience: Aaaaah!

Another mental shutdown has happened to Okumura now, he's dead! No joke to shock everyone else like this. After seeing this for Jackie was shock a lot more...the show ends to cut to commercial break only to something cute and some nice music to be playing instead; the others were shock on what they've just seen like Junko.

Junko: Aah! What happened?! (Megami, why...?)

Even for Akechi too.

Akechi: The real killer framing the Phantom Thieves...! It's a set up.

As for the other eight, not good news at all even for Haru to lose a father now. Even for Keiko to see this for her nightmares to become a reality...She even screams for failing and not sensing this much sooner.

Keiko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ann: Huh...?

Haru: F-Father...?!

This was really bad here, another victim was killed live on TV!

Ann: Wh-Why did he collapse?! Keiko? Did you feel something...?

Makoto: That didn't look right at all...Don't tell me...!

Putting their phones away, Keiko couldn't think right now to be shocked in horror to see someone get killed like this.

Haru: Mona-Chan, what's going on...?! Keiko-Chan felt something, but it was somewhere else to warn my Father about this, and now he's-!

Even he was shock for this to happen like this.

Morgana: No...That's impossible!

Keiko: Morgana...Please tell me what's going on...? We did everything right, didn't we...? So why is this happening?!

Poor Keiko was scared out of her mind.

Futaba: Big Sis?

Morgana: I want to know that myself too, Madame Keiko! Please remain calm! We made sure we just took the Treasure too...

This has Haru very worried about her father's conditions now.

Haru: I should call home!

While she was on her phone to find out what was happening...

Ann: This -This isn't our fault...is it? It's been OK all four times so far – even since Kamoshida!

Makoto: If we let the Shadows live, the real person won't undergo mental shutdowns...right?

It has been working like so as they come and go to leave to take the Treasure only, and nothing else! And yet, it happened by the Black Mask's doing!

Morgana: That's how it should work...

Ryuji: Yeah...it's gotta be.

Futaba: A-Ah...

It was there for Futaba found about seeing this scene from before.

Yusuke: What's wrong?

Futaba: Th-This is...the same...I remember now...It's just like...what happened to my mom...

This was bad, knowing that this is all Queen Lilith, Fallen One, and Black Mask's doing for Junko to see things have gone from bad to worse now.

Junko: It's those two who are controlling my sister from their bastard leader! If only I felt this danger much sooner...! I'm so sorry, Haru-Senpai...!

Yusuke: So this is the moment when mental shutdown occurs...

Makoto: But why did they target Okumura-san...?

So much to take in from things to go from bad to worse.

Ryuji: Dammit! The hell's goin' on here?!

That's where Haru also ends her phone call to tell the others something else next.

Haru: Umm...I-I have to go. I'll talk to the staff before I leave. Feel free to take your time...Keiko-Chan, we'll get through this...I know it so please don't worry.

She leaves first in a hurry.

Ann: Haru...!

Ryuji: This ain't our fault, right...?

Yusuke: I'd like to think so...

Junko: Me too!

Ann: Some welcoming party, huh...

There's a lot to be going on for Keiko was scared for the two Shadows wanted her and Akechi's lives, even other people like her friends too.

Keiko: This can't be happening...! Why is it...? Why? WHHHHHHHY!?

Makoto: I'll get in contact with Haru later. But for today, I think we should ll return home.

Well, they're going to anyways as Keiko faints to feel scared to have a panic attack to scream once more before passing out.

Ann: Keiko? Keiko, what's wrong? Hey! 

Futaba: Big Sis!

Ryuji: You OK?!

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko?!

Morgana: Madame Keiko! She's fainted...!

Lucky or Junko, she helps out to tell the others on what they have to do for their friend.

Junko: Damn...! Hey! Listen up! Let's help Keiko-Senpai back to her home! You guys, give me a hand with her, Morgana get some water. And Makoto-Senpai, call up Goro to help out his woman! Now hurry! Let's get going and leave before we're stuck in a panic crowd! Lets' go!

Morgana: Right! You heard her, team! Let's help out Madame Keiko first before we all go home!

As Ryuji and Yusuke gently picks up Keiko to carry her back home, Morgana gives her some fresh water, Junko places a cold wet face cloth on her forehead, as Futaba stands by her side, Ann gets a ride back for each of them from a special taxi, and Makoto tries calling up Akechi to answer the call to be there for his Keiko to get well. She's fine to faint in fear to find out what the two Shadows' next move was on the poor Megami to be killing Okumura's Shadow and himself so far, along with the woman, Koba, and a few others.

Makoto: (The mental shutdowns are getting much worse...! We have to stop this right away.)

Good point, this has to end soon enough once they hear back from Haru first. A very bad way for her father to end up dead like this, that really sucks.


	85. Taking to some Bad Terms

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 85 - Taking to some Bad Terms

Things have now went from bad to worse from Okumura's confessions from his crimes was about to be told on TV live...but he ends up dead! It's not the Phantom Thieves' fault, it was all of the Black Mask's doing, Junko's little sister Megami who's being mind controlled by the real master mind who both Fallen One and Queen Lilith are working for. This is not good! As Keiko felt this warning to happen too late and then passes out 'even for Jackie to see this as well on the other side'; leaving Haru to lose her father to leave Destiny Land alone while the others – Junko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Morgana, Makoto, and Futaba carry their friend to be fine and to rest back at Cafe Leblanc. Still, this made Keiko scared to had someone murder like this. From Koba, the woman, Wakaba, and others...this one was far worse.

Keiko: (Why...? Why did this happen to us...? Haru's father was killed...I wish I told the others about this sooner...)

Feel weak to lie in bed for Morgana to stay by her side, while back at the police headquarters for Akechi to see Sae was working on her own in the main hall room.

Akechi: It's been a while...What are you watching?

See Sae was looking at her video to see and hear the news about Okumura confessing, things changed for the worse.

Sae: It's bad...!

He sees the horrors from there which made Akechi gasp in horror, and almost made him feel sick to throwing up.

Akechi: *gasp* That's- (So I was right, the murderer got to Okumura next...!)

Sae: This is just a hypothesis...But perhaps Okumura was bitten by his lapdog.

Now she thinks the Phantom Thieves did it, but they didn't!

Akechi: (No! They didn't do anything wrong!) Are you implying that the Phantom Thieves triggered a sudden mental shutdown on Okumura?

Sae: There might have been a falling out of sorts, so the Phantom Thieves abandoned a useless employer...And to cover their tracks, they dealt with Okumura.

Wow...Talk about jumping the gun, huh?

Akechi: I hate to bring this up, but I'm actually here about that.

Sae: Did you find any evidences?

Akechi: No. Actually, there's a chance that the party behind these aren't the Phantom Thieves, but someone else. (It has to be it, I know they would never murder anyone.)

He was right, they are innocent. But not Sae to not believe in that part at all.

Sae: How do you mean? You were suspecting the Phantom Thieves as well.

Akechi: It is still hypothetical at this point...but I don't want to rule it out.

Sae: We're searching the Okumura's residence tomorrow. Same with Shujin and its principle. With the young journalist Junko Sakurai helping us out; we will find evidences on this...no matter what it takes.

Akechi: If you say so...

Hard to have Sae working a bit too hard, she needs a vacation.

Sae: ...By the way, I wanted to ask you something.

Akechi: Yes?

Remember when Makoto copied the files from her old sister's profiles to have on Futaba's hard drive? Well, she was on to someone...

Sae: ...You haven't looked at my laptop or taken files from it without my permission, have you?

Akechi: That's quite out of the blue.

Well, he didn't do it of course for Sae knows what something was up.

Sae: There were traces that someone transferred data from it. It was only a small error pop-up...But I noticed it immediately after I had that argument with you last month.

Akechi: And that's why you suspect me...? Oh please, give me a break.

See? He's in the clear.

Sae: Are you saying you didn't?

Overboard lawyer she's becoming...!

Akechi: As a detective myself, I honor the value of information – as well as the effort invested in it. I take pride on what I do. I thought you of all people would understand such values, Sae-san.

After that little mess, Akechi leaves to go back to work.

Sae: ...I apologize. But then...who stole my data...? I let e guard down. They're mine...I'm the one who will catch them...!

Yep, Sae's not herself right now. This has Akechi to worry to then getting a phone call from Makoto to tell him about his girlfriend.

Akechi: (Sae-san's sister's calling me...) Hello?

Makoto: Akechi-san, it's Keiko-Chan!

She tells him everything to have Akechi to very shock about this.

Akechi: Keiko fainted?! Thanks, Makoto, I'll head over to the cafe and check on her! You and the others just head back home and leave the investigations of Okumura's sudden death to the rest of us. (Keiko...Please be okay...!)

From there for Jackie to get the text message for Haru telling the others about her father's death and Morgana saving them for Keiko, it wasn't good for Okumura at all since he and his Shadow self were murder from some type of cardiac arrest...As Haru gets some sleep to talk to the cops about it tomorrow – leaving Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba and Junko to let her be and Morgana to do the same thing.

Morgana: This is bad...I know something must've happened after we left...Jackie, keep me posted from Haru to get back with us soon please.

The little Persona does so right away and signs out for now, while Akechi goes inside of Leblanc 'for Keiko to give him a spare key' and runs up to Keiko's room as he holds hands with hers.

Akechi: Keiko!

Morgana: (Keiko's boyfriend made it.)

As I said before, Keiko was fine to be a bit scared and stress only.

Akechi: (Good, she just got scared...I can't be the murderer and those guys...Dammit!) Something has to be done, with the new gift I've unlocked, then may be...

From Keiko remembering something was up from Queen Lilith's warning, the Black Mask made another move, and Fallen One's upsets with her to feel something out and Shido from having her get arrested to end up this way.

Keiko: Huh...? What...? (This warning from Queen Lilith...I wish I knew...My hand it being held by...Akechi...) Akechi-Cun? Hi...

As Keiko finally comes around to waking up for Morgana to see, Akechi was very happy for his girlfriend was going to be just fine.

Akechi: Princess, you had me worried. Makoto explained what happened and for your friend Haru from her father...I'm so sorry.

She remembers it all to try getting up from the bed too fast.

Keiko: (So it did happen...!) Haru-! 

Akechi: Calm down. You just pass out to faint really fast on the ground, your friends had to carry you back here. Junko and Sae-san will begin investigating tomorrow and asking Haru some questions, but I promise you that everything will work out. From him being murder like that on TV...

Keiko: But the Phantom Thieves didn't do it! I can feel things like this!

Akechi: And they didn't. I believe you're right, Keiko. I think...I can only trust in my own detective skills and your sweet words. Something's up and I'm planning to find out what it is.

A lot of work to be done for Akechi to do and some for the others later once Haru joins back with them.

Keiko: (This will give us enough time to be ready for anything...) Thanks, Akechi-Cun, you're a sweetie. So what should I do?

Akechi: Get some rest for now. Sleep, Keiko. I'll stay for the night to keep you company and to make sure you're not feeling ill.

Keiko: Right now?

Akechi: It's fine, just sleep. We'll get ready for bed both you and I. Please do this for me.

Of course she will for Akechi for him to worry about Keiko a lot to make her smile.

Keiko: (Oh, Akechi-Cun...) For you, I'll do that and worry about my friends tomorrow.

Akechi: Thank you.

As so, they get to bed together for Morgana to do the same thing to get something to be done somewhere tomorrow.

Morgana Madame Keiko, get some sleep...

Thought to hear something for Akechi to see Morgana in his cat form to freak out a bit, he just stops in time to getting some sleep later.

Akechi: …? What was that?

Keiko: What was what?

Akechi: I thought I heard someone talk, but I guess I'm getting tired like you are. Come on, Princess, let us sleep.

Keiko: Okay, Akechi-Cun.

They both fell asleep to holding each other for Keiko to feel better with Akechi in his arms by her side...For Morgana was lucky for him not to hear him speak.

Morgana: (Funny, I thought he could hear me talk, can he...?) Nah, I must be hearing things.(Still...His powers are getting stronger to let him know real soon.)

Well, something tells me like Keiko having some type of special powers, so does Akechi to look at Morgana a little to not bother him but to worry more about his girlfriend, Keiko's friends, the murderer to go after with the two other Shadows, and knowing the truth on what was really going on.

Akechi: (I see...So this is what my powers are for, like Keiko's...)

What was on his mind I wonder...? Do any of you? With Akechi and Keiko to sleep the night away and Morgana too, as Keiko enters back to the Velvet Room in her dreams to see Igor, Caroline, and Justine to be waiting for her next to her cell.

Keiko: The Velvet Room...

Justine: On your feet, Inmate. Our master has an important matter to discuss with you. Heed his words well.

Sounds important...

Keiko: I'm up.

Igor: First, I'd like to congratulate you, Ms. Trickster, for expelling the one proud of their greed...Or so I'd like to say, but something odd seems to have happened.

About Okumura to be murdered from the Metaverse Shadow self and then his real self.

Keiko: I know...Queen Lilith has someone to be controlled who has been murdering people, I felt it too late to save Okumura...! It's wasn't our fault!

Igor: I know this, of course. The two Shadows you've been seeing lately are to be behind this mess, not you or your team. However, what of the general public? It seems a contingently has occurred. At this rate, your rehabilitation cannot be completed...though I doubt that will be the case. You do have two new members on your team to help you claim your team of their innocence. The more, the merrier I would say. I truly look forward to seeing how you overcome this predicament...Please stop those Shadows and the human who's being controlled. Good luck to you, Ms. Trickster.

From Igor's words and both Justine and Caroline's tough love, Keiko sees that all hope shouldn't be lost just yet...there was still some hope to fix all of this one way or another.

Keiko: (From what we've been through...they're right.) Yes, I will do my best to fix this somehow to stop them and save Junko's sister. Thank you again, Igor.

Igor: ...It was no trouble at all. We shall meet again. And remember the bracelet that I've given you. Use it well to make one wish of yours come true when needed.

And from there, Keiko goes back to her real world to continue sleeping and she'll use the special item when the times right, three more false gods to stop and two more Brightful Gems to go.

Caroline: Time's up, Inmate! Hurry up and return to your world!

As the days go by slowly from after a painful scene like that one live on TV from last night, the ratings from the Phan-Site will drop little by little for others to fear and hate the Phantom Thieves more and more 'some of them do', but I think you all know about that part for me to not talk about right now.

Year 20xx

Day # 184 - October 10/12th – Wednesday

Another school day for Keiko and Akechi to get ready to go 'and for Morgana was all set to travel in her school bag', Akechi wakes up his lover from the her bed to feel a bit better now than Keiko was from last night.

Akechi: Wake up, Princess, it's time for the two of us to go to school.

With one kiss for Keiko to love getting from Akechi's lips, as she wakes up to see her lover to start blushing.

Keiko: Huh...? What...? Ah! Akechi-Cun! Morning!

Akechi: Keiko, you're so cute when your face turns all red...! I just love you more and more!

Starts to hug Keiko a lot to love Akechi's warmness of their love.

Keiko: Thanks for staying by my side last night...I don't know what came over me.

Akechi: It is a scary thing, I've seen far worse. Believe me. I swear to you, Princess, I will do whatever I can to stop the two monsters and the Black Mask murderer to put an end to it and prove in the Phantom Thieves' innocence. You have my word.

Already on the Black Mask case for Akechi to feel something out for Keiko to soon notice.

Keiko: (All of this for him to still aid us.) Going all out I see...I hope that all goes well, Akechi. It means a lot.

Akechi: Anything to see you happy a lot more. Now come along, Keiko, it's school time. I promise I'll spend more time with you as much as I can. But no more fainting please.

Taking Akechi's hand, Keiko smiles for something will work out to try to be brave.

Keiko: I won't faint this time, I'll wait until you help them out. I trust in you, Akechi. I'll be okay now. I know this will be harder on Haru too, but I'm here to support my friend.

Morgana: (And we'll all solve this problem some how, all of us will.)

And from there, Akechi goes to his school to work on the case right away...For Keiko to walk to school and hear some of the students to talk about the Phantom Thieves probably the ones who murder Okumura 'knowing it was not true at all'. There was nothing for Keiko or Morgana can say or do right now but to move on throughout the rest of the school day...

Keiko: (Please be okay, Haru...)

As the others hope for Haru to do well to go to school and come back home from the cops to drive her back to ask her some questions, even Sae who wanted to make sure all was going well. Man, this lawyer's getting way too serious with her job, huh?

Investigator: We haven't found anything useful as evidence.

Sae: I see.

Investigator: We were hoping to find something more than the calling card too.

Sae: We've confirmed the victim's connection to the Phantom Thieves, at least. Thank you for your cooperation.

The man gets a call on his cell phone to answer it next.

Investigator: Speaking...Huh?! They found a calling card in the principal's office too!

Huh?! But they didn't target Koba at all, the Black Mask killed him! For Sae hears it to see that the Phantom Thieves are becoming murderers 'to finally have her evidences' and more shocking for Haru to be hearing about all of this herself.

Sae: Yes...!

Haru: (Murder the principal...?)

For Sae had to say something to Haru again.

Sae: I'm sorry to ask again, but your father hadn't said anything about the Phantom Thieves, correct?

Haru: That's right...

She was a good actor by playing it cool.

Sae: Please contact me if something catches your attention. It doesn't matter how trivial it seems...You don't have to force yourself though. Just anything that comes to mind.

Once she and the other men left 'for some of them kept on looking around', Haru questions herself about not hearing about the calling card to be in Koba's old office when he worked at Shujin Academy.

Haru: The principle...? No one told me about that.

Not good...Another set up here.

Tayla: Going back to the present time again for Keiko to remember the rest of it of her group being set up for Sae to get the picture in believing in her story more and more. Seeing how they've targeted Okumura with a good reason, but not to murder him, the woman, nor Koba to not being targeted by the Phantom Thieves at all.

Sae: So basically, your group didn't go after Okumura's life...And even the death of Shujin's principal, who we found a calling card for, was the work of another?

Keiko: It was. Same with Wakaba and the woman who I tried to saved.

All of it would make sense there, you see?

Sae: Keiko, you don't sound like you're lying...It's not like you. Not that I know of you more and more now. If you wanted to deceive me, you could've easily woven up a much simpler lie than this "Metaverse." Moreover, your account coincides with my own investigation. Is that even possible if it were made up? And I hate to admit, but...with my line of work, I know a false testimony when I hear one. Still, if you set your sights on Okumura based on my intel, it'd be before his name was even ranked. You could've ignored him and targeted some other famous person. Why would you go so far as to further investigate and pursue this criminal?

Keiko did it all for Haru to save her father and her lover; as Sae somehow believe in Keiko's words to not be a murder type of person and knowing that they wouldn't lie or murder like that at all, for there was someone unknown to be the real killer.

Keiko: ….My teammates were in danger is why...

You see? She was a good person.

Sae: Heh...simple enough. There's still no proof that another suspect exists. That said, it's safe enough to say that you aren't the murdering type.

Keiko: Thank you, Sae... (I'm glad she's coming through to me so far...)

All was good so far, but only for Keiko Amamiya feels the strong affects from the drug to hurt her head while Sae was still talking to Keiko to soon notice.

Sae: But with the subsequent deaths of Okumura and Shujin's principal, the public's opinion changed. Pressed to prove your innocence, Keiko, your next objective was...Hm? What's the matter?

Now Sae has notice it.

Keiko: Ugh...!

Sae: Is it a side effect...?! What in the world did the police inject into you?

Keiko: (My vision...is starting to get distorted...)

The lawyer does her part to call Keiko out of it to come back.

Sae: ...Hey, Keiko, can you hear me?! Keiko Amamiya! You need to stay focused!

Somehow it worked for Sae's voice reaches out to Keiko to come through again.

Keiko: I really hate this feeling...

Sae: *sigh* ...Don't scare me like that. If what you're saying it true, you must tell your side of the story to the end. We'll both be in trouble if your testimony becomes unreliable.

Keiko: I'll do my best, Sae, thank you.

A close call there, this was almost done to talk about one final part next.

Tayla: Sae then moves on to the next topic on the Phantom Thieves targets to go after that brought Keiko up to this point, for it was Sae Niijima herself. What?! Showing Keiko the calling card for Sae to get for her lawyer skills to prove in their innocence for her to know why she was targeted. A lot of good reasons why to almost lose her sanity. We get to the final point for another trip to the past shows up again.

Sae: Well then, let's move on. At last we arrive at your most recent crime...You know what I mean, Keiko, don't you? This calling card was delivered to your latest target—the one you had decided would prove your innocence. It was addressed to "Sae Niijima." ….Myself. Now, explain everything to me.

From Keiko and Morgana to get some sleep back at Leblanc for everyone else all over town to start feeling scared, mad, or want the Phantom Thieves to get arrested now for being framed and some to not give up hope. Some wanted to know on what was going on from so much confusion...

Year 20xx

Day # 185 - October 10/13th – Thursday

As Haru texts Keiko privately to tell everyone about something after school to meet up at the hideout of her bedroom attic, she'll let the others know about it.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, let's meet up with Haru after school.

Keiko: We will.

From bad ratings going down and the students all over getting the news at Shujin of the Phantom Thieves murdering Okumura, there was a lot to be going on right now...Even for the SIU Director to have everything according to plan.

SIU Director: With this, preparations are finally in place. The public has praised them as "allies of justice," before they strike them back to the ground...Now then, she'll be next...Yes, I've already spoken to human resources about it. It will be a heavy responsibility, but I'm certain it'd be an honor for her. The culprits behind the mental shutdown cases she's been pursuing all this time...Haha, indeed. They'll become the criminals we've set them up to be...just as you instructed.

What a dick! For the main boss gets it for Shido was pleased about this whole thing.

Shido: Too bad...Okumura would've done more if he just shut up about it. You two, you know the rest of the plan, correct?

From one gem given to Shido, the other one already in place for the next False God who has control on someone already.

**Fallen One: It's all taken care of, sir. Right, Lilith? Your little warning sure had my Keiko all scared.**

**Lilith: What of it? Idiot, it was part of the plan. But now, we got other things in store next. You can do whatever you want with her and the boy, just as long as you do as I say about the rest.**

**Fallen One: I haven't forgotten about it. So take a chill pill. We can strike soon, but not yet. Waiting is boring to still make something count real soon.**

Whatever it is that those two Shadows had going on, it was really bad.

Shido: Don't let me down.

**Lilith: It's almost here, we help you and in return we give you anything you want by destroying the Phantom Thieves. We'll talk more later.**

Once she leaves the room and Shido getting back to work, Fallen One has his eyes set on Keiko Amamiya to have al to himself real soon. From looking into a mirror to see the beauty of her for him to bleed out a little to like it, and then seeing the face of Goro Akechi...He breaks the mirror into tiny pieces all over the ground. From loving someone and the other to hate, this mysterious Shadow is very strange and scary at the same time.

**Fallen One: Little by little, they will fall and so will the boy...And then I will have her at long last. You can't keep me separated forever you know, Goro Akechi.**

So freaky...! Whatever those two and Shido have in mind to be doing next the poor Megami to be a slave to them, who knows what's going to happen next. Later that night time once school was over for today...Keiko gets everyone to join in 'same with Jackie to look around in the Metaverse to investigate a bit' for them, Ryuji, Ann, Junko, Yusuke, and Makoto waited for both Futaba and Haru to arrive next. For Ann looks at her cell phone to see someone making a big speech from the Phantom Thieves turning their life into crime...Which is not true at all!

Male Announcer: We must built a society in which the young can be hopeful of a brighter tomorrow, and-

Not a good thing to be hearing about, huh?

Ryuji: It's so damn loud...

As Futaba finally shows up to join with the others first.

Futaba: Hrm? Where's Haru?

Keiko: Haru will be here in a bit. She had to finish talking to police.

Ryuji: Yeah...She's the one who called us, so she'll show up eventually.

So they needed to wait for Haru's arrival a bit longer...

Ann: Well, even though things have calmed down, she must be occupied with that happened to her father...Wait, WHAT?!

What Ann sees next on her phone can't be good at all.

Keiko: Ann?

Futaba: Wh-What's up?

Ann: People are posting that we killed President Okumura!

It was happening from other different websites, even for the Phan-Site for the ratings to be going down badly and the comments weren't good to read. This has Jackie freaking out to almost fainted in fear.

Yusuke: So it has began already...

Ryuji: What?!

Junko: Holy...! What the hell's happening? Huh? You say something, Yusuke?

Even Junko freaks out from other scoops she was getting about the Phantom Thieves to be in a downfall as well.

Yusuke: Think about it. The CEO collapsed the way he did, during an apology conference that our group caused.

All a big set up for them to know that they didn't do anything wrong.

Ann: Still...! They were raving about us so much...and now they just treat us like murderers...?

Keiko: But we didn't do anything bad! (I know I felt we did everything right from every time to not killed, we changed after a fight. That's how it's all done!)

From fans to once love them, but now they just hate them more.

Futaba: We know, Big Sis, we didn't do anything wrong. And those fans...What a lighting-fast change of attitude!

Ryuji: They don't know a damn thing about our situation...!

Junko: If only I have something to proof in our innocence! I may had to act like someone who was busy and didn't care, but I didn't want to be this way!

All of this panicking wasn't doing anyone no good for Makoto to step in next.

Makoto: Calm down. Not everyone is necessarily saying that...

For some to not do it while others are to be all over the news.

Yusuke: But there's no way to vindicate ourselves...

Bad enough as it already is...Soon, Haru finally arrives to talk to the others.

Futaba: Haru!

Haru: I'm sorry I'm late. I'm the one who asked you all to make time for me too...

For Keiko to feel sad for Haru's loss of her father, she goes up to hug her a little.

Keiko: Oh, Haru...! I'm sorry...

Haru: Hey, Keiko-Chan, it's okay. I'm sad I've loss my Father...I'm staying strong. Thank you for worrying.

Not just Keiko who felt bad and Jackie to make a heart shape with its small hands, as well as Haru's friends.

Makoto: ...My condolences. It must be rough.

Haru Okumura's a tough and brave girl.

Haru: I'm OK now.

Junko: Good to know, I wish I was as tough as you are, Haru.

Anyways, it was time to learn on why Haru needed to tell the others about...For this next one is very important.

Haru: Um, I called everyone together because there was something worrying me. Did you all target the principal?

This was very big shocking news to all of them to hear for they heard of Koba was murder and that's it, there was no reason to go after him.

Keiko: What? No! Not Principal Kobayakawa...! We wouldn't...! We didn't do anything to him! (Why is this happening...?!)

Jackie doesn't know anything about Koba to be target at all.

Ann: ...Huh? The principal? ...You mean ours?

Haru: Yes.

Now they needed to learn more about this.

Junko: Oh, boy...Someone really wants us dead.

Morgana: What makes you say that?

Haru: Yesterday, a public prosecutor came to my home. Um...it was a woman named...Niijima-san.

None other than Sae Niijima, Makoto's older sister.

Makoto: That's-!

Haru: I overheard her saying a calling card was found in the principal's office. Considering that this was right after what happened...It's got to be Shujin's.

For Haru to hear and news to everyone else on the team, even for Jackie the most to not find anything wrong with Koba to be scared and being a liar only.

Junko: This would be a big story to report about, if those two Shadows weren't trying to frame us.

Ryuji: That's the first I've heard of it!

Junko: Same thing.

So what does this all mean...?

Makoto: Doesn't this all seem weird to you? It may just be my imagination...But I feel as if...things are escalating far too quickly after President Okumura's incident.

Ryuji: ...Whaddya mean?

Keiko: (Wait...) Makoto, are you trying to say? That something's up?

Sounds like it...

Makoto: Perhaps...we may have been set up by the real culprit. From the Black Mask of Megami being brain washed by Fallen One, Queen Lilith, and the real master mind behind this whole mental shutdown madness.

Sounds like it, Keiko can see where Makoto was getting at for Jackie to believe in those things.

Keiko: Hey, yeah... (She's right!) Of course, from Queen Lilith to warn me...She's behind all of this!

Ryuji: For real?!

From the warnings of the two Shadows, the master mind being Shido, and the mind controlled Megami as the Black Mask...it all makes sense.

Futaba: That could be...

Junko: Oh, no way...! Wow, Makoto-Senpai...! You're so smart and good.

Ann: Then we need to catch them as soon as possible.

Yeah, the Phantom Thieves have to clear their names. But...it might be not so easy to do at first for Yusuke to think of the same thing.

Yusuke: Hold a moment. Can we assume we've been set up though? We don't even know their objective.

Keiko: Fallen One is in love with me with him wanting to kill Akechi, Queen Lilith's selfish, and Junko's sister's in danger. I say it's enough to find the person behind it all.

Yeah, but a few more besides it.

Ryuji: Keiko's right, Yusuke. C'mon! What else are we supposed to do then?!

Makoto: Let's all calm down for a moment. From what Haru said, even the police are suspecting that the Phantom Thieves are murderers...It wouldn't be wise to carelessly make a move at the moment. Even at the enemies who work for the main boss himself. We need to act as normal students for now. For I agree with you, Keiko-Chan, we didn't do anything bad, we would never murder anyone...Ever! And in audition, we have midterms next week.

Hey, from saving the day and such to be big...they were still students in high school for some of them midterm tests to be coming up.

Keiko: I'll take my chances to studying and live a normal life while protecting those I care about. You're right, Makoto.

Ryuji: Exams? At a time like this...? Rgh, I envy you, Futaba...Futaba?

Yeah, for her to not go to school 'right now', but Futaba was too busy looking at her phone to see something to not hear what Ryuji was saying to her.

Futaba: ...Hm? Got something on my mind. Gonna go home and look into it. Big Sis, it'll all work out.

Keiko: Okay, Futaba, see you later.

Hmm...What could Futaba be up to this time? Well, whatever it is, I hope it'll be helpful for them with something.

Makoto: I wonder what that could be. At any rate, we need to behave and not draw attention to ourselves. Understood?

Jackie gets it to do some more work in the Mementos and the Metaverse during the time.

Morgana: Keep it up, Jackie, we'll see you later to continue with the task. As well as saving Megami too.

And from there, it was time to call it a night for everyone else to go home. For the town were people were talking about liking or fearing the Phantom Thieves at night time, for Keiko gets a text message from Yuuki to worry about the Phan-Site to lose some of the other fans on there day by day...Knowing to him that Yuuki believes in their innocence, something will work some how and not to give up on it.

Keiko: Yuuki...I know how you feel. You still believe in me, your friend. We will fix this problem, I swear.

That's one fan so far, and hopefully the others are feeling the same thing too for Keiko who she helped out a lot.

Morgana: I'm sure everything will work out somehow, Madame Keiko. Mishima's a good person who knows of us being framed like this. The more fans, the better. We'll make it through. Now let's get some sleep.

And both Keiko and Morgana do so to get through the others days until something comes up to fixing the whole thing, and soon! As for Haru to get through this, good thing Sugimura was there for her to understand his girlfriend's pain a lot...I'm so glad they've changed his heart before Okumura made him to a very bad person, huh? A close call there.

Year 20xx

Day # 186 - October 10/14th – Friday

The next day for Haru text messages everyone else to let them all know that she was doing well since she talk to them from last night, good to know. From then taking the train to school for Keiko and Morgana to hear others to fear, doubt, hate, and so on with the Phantom Thieves from being framed of murdering Okumura to spread around all over town non-stop. As well as school for other students to be talking about it a lot just to get through the rest of the day...For Yuuki to also tell Keiko about someone who is a killer and cleans up trash 'something along the line' to keep an eye for, as another request to do in the Mementos later on.

Operation Quest - Yohei Kiritani = Target (The Killer Who Cleans Up Trash)

Yuuki: Amamiya, I just wanted to tell you and the others about this task...Maybe then it'll clear your names.

Keiko: I'll see to it for all of us to get the job done, Yuuki, thanks.

Then leaving school to do something for a bit for Keiko and Morgana to go for a walk, and to let the others know about the request to be done soon enough.

Morgana: I hope soon enough we'll have our names clear somehow, Madame Keiko. But something tells me that we can't do this on our own. There has to be another way...

Going out on a rainy day was something for the two to be doing something with a umbrella to bring along. For them to go out to eat a little at Big Bang Burger, to then to see what Yuuki wanted for Keiko and Morgana to go talk to him in person somewhere down town during night time.

Keiko: Hello again, Yuuki. Can I help you with anything?

Yuuki: I just got a call from Akiyama-kun who sounded like something was wrong with him. I think he might be in danger. Please come with me, Amamiya. And for the whole mess, I'll do everything I can to prove in the Phantom Thieves' innocence. Let's do this first.

Sounds serious here...For the two 'and Morgana to be watching the rest' to see Akiyama was being corner from two bullies to be stuck, beaten up, and scared to do anything to fight back.

Yuuki: A-Akiyama-kun?!

Akiyama: ...Mishima...?

He was hurt to sound all tough and all to not ask for any help, but it sounds like Akiyama might need their help after all.

Bully # 1: More of his friends have arrived. We had to beat up Akiyama since he hasn't paid us other friends for a favor. So rude...

Bully # 2: Friends are suppose to help out one another, right...?

Yuuki: Friends...?

Huh...? Akiyama and Yuuki use to be close friends? It was hard to tell since this guy gets bullies by this person a lot to call him zero.

Bully # 1: You're not friends?

Bully # 2: Don't mess with us, Akiyama!

They won't stop at all to threaten Akiyama's girlfriend for the two will get his money for him to beg them to stop, but they won't listen.

Yuuki: Amamiya, run...

And leave a friend behind like Yuuki? No way! Keiko never would do that to anyone at all or to hear and lover, she had to stay by Yuuki's side.

Keiko: And leave you to get hurt like Akiyama? No! I'm not leaving either one of you two! (Has Yuuki lost his mind?)

In love or not, the two friends needed to stick together through any mess they get into.

Yuuki: (Amamiya...) I know you're worried about me and Akiyama-kun, but we have to do something to stop them right...?

And what he does is blackmailing them with a made up story. This looks like the job for his cell phone photo taking acted.

Akiyama: I said run away, Mishima...!

Yuuki: Urgh...Stop! Leave Akiyama-kun alone! I recorded all of this on my phone! You keep bothering him and his girlfriend anymore, I will send this to the police...! I mean it!

Clever plan for the two bullies see this to be a bluff or it was hard to tell if it was real.

Keiko: (Nice thinking there, Yuuki! They fear on something they don't know if it did happened or not. Amazing!)

The two bullies Tohru and Yuuta were trapped now...

Tohru: Dammit...! What now, Yuuta?

Yuuta: I don't want to deal with the police like this...

It was working for Keiko to play along with it too.

Keiko: (Yes!) He'll do it! Don't think he won't! I've seen him standing up for others!

Yuuki: Yeah! So get away from Akiyama and his girlfriend and I'll delete this video!

Doing so to really send it to the police if they don't leave 'to all be a bluff' and no one else got hurt, the two leave to never bother Akiyama ever again. Nice moves there, Yuuki, he just saved that dude's life.

Keiko: Yuuki! You did it!

Yuuki: It worked...? It almost gave me a heart attack...! I feel dumb and I suck.

Hey, what Yuuki did there on his own to saving Akiyama's life normally, he was a hero.

Keiko: Not true, you were cool. Akiyama and his girlfriend are going to be just fine now.

Seems like it for the one he once bullied, just saved him from being bullied for real. Who knew the Phan-Site maker of the Phantom Thieves maker would be good at something, twice now since he did 'for one was his Shadow'.

Yuuki: Really, Amamiya...? Thanks. From being bullied at, I guess part of me wanted to fight back from them to stop the real bad ones. Like the Phan-Site, I'll still do what I have to for you guys. Just you wait and see. Are you okay, Akiyama-kun?

From him to get beaten up to feel like an idiot, he'll be just fine.

Akiyama: Mishima...Why did you help me?

Keiko: Who knows...Maybe he wanted to stand up today to prove how strong Yuuki can be from others, and he has proven it very well in the end. You weren't the villain, those two jerks were. He's not longer the "loser" Yuuki you use to make fun of, not anymore.

Seems like it for for Akiyama felt weak and Yuuki knew he had to do something about it.

Yuuki: What of it? I needed to stand up for myself and not to see them take advantage of you. I've learn a lot from a certain good friend of mine.

Looking at Keiko, did help out Yuuki since Suguru hurt him a lot.

Akiyama: ...Is that so?

Yuuki: Can you walk? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?

Akiyama: ...I'm fine. Just go.

Yeah, he'll be okay to show his thanks to Yuuki for he sees that there was nothing to worry about anymore.

Yuuki: I think Akiyama-kun will be fine now, Amamiya. Let's leave here. And thanks for helping me out today.

All in a days work once again.

Keiko: Yeah, it was nothing, Yuuki. I'll see you later on then...

Leaving now to call it a night, Yuuki will do his best to aid Keiko and the others to bring back the Phantom Thieves' good name. From seeing some with good comments to leave to not give up hope...there's still time to prove in their innocence. And some bad ones, they'll know the real truth about them soon enough, even if others don't like the Phantom Thieves in the first place.

Yuuki: (So much to bring some hope left to them...they won't give up either, that's good.)

So good to make sure that the real villains and murderers will be stopped soon enough, they needed to do what they can to bring back the goodness of the Phantom Thieves to have stop the real murderers by any means. While during the time, they will have to live a normal school life besides going to Mementos with other missions to be completed.


	86. In the Season of Autumn

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 86 - In the Season of Autumn

Year 20xx

Day # 187 - October 10/15th – Saturday

Another day to go through the weekend and others talking about the fear and rumors of the so call 'murderous Phantom Thieves' to go all over town...From going through school as promised to make sure to look and act like normal everyday high school students for her and the others wasn't so easy and for not getting hit from Mr. Ushimaru's throwing a piece of chalk to get to Keiko's attention since another male students get hit a lot 'only to dodge it very well'. Ouch...! Don't pay attention in class, then you'll get punish. Learning that a lot must be hard to do for others since yesterday. Also, another requests to do in Mementos later thanks to Yuuki telling her.

Operation Quest - Fumio Akitsu = Target (Man of Many Faces and Debts)

Morgana: About two or three other requests to be doing later on...All thanks to Mishima's help.

Keiko: We'll get to it later.

As the days go by for Keiko learns some other gun moves from the video games with Shinya helping her out, she's getting there...

Shinya: You ready, Missy?

Aiming the arcade gun well at the screen.

Keiko: Ready, Shinya.

Shinya: The games are on me today...Just be sure to keep up.

Keiko: I can pay for myself, it's nothing.

He has plenty on what he's making.

Shinya: Don't worry, I have a lot of money on me today!

Keiko: ...Really?

She was confused for Shinya to make a lot on money for a kid his age? Surprising.

Shinya: Now, let's get to it! get into your stance!

Game starting...now!

Keiko: Crap!

Still trying to keep up...

Shinya: No! No! Missy, too slow!

Keiko: (Shinya is playing erratically once again...)

Another win for him and Keiko learned a lot from Shinya's playing today, lots of it once again. Soon to be taking a break, three young boys walk up to know Shinya an talk to him. Not sounding happy to see him at all.

Unfamiliar Voice: Hey!

Shinya: Oh, no...

He knows what this was all about.

Keiko: I take it they're not friends of yours?

Defiant Boy: Give him his money back.

Now this was bad for Shinya had to say something to Keiko about the boys.

Shinya: What the...? Just ignore them, Missy.

Keiko: Huh?

Defiant Boy: Oda! You took his lunch money, didn't you? He forced you into a battle, right?

These guys were accessing Shinya on something he didn't do at all. Not good...

Quiet-looking Boy: ...Yeah. And when I lost...He told me I owed him money.

Defiant Boy: Who do you think you are?!

He just says one thing in the name of his title.

Shinya: ...The King.

Defiant Boy: ...Huh?

Shinya: I didn't take it...I earned it. That moment is my war fund, to help get me stronger.

He was right. Keiko felt Shinya was telling the truth of course to never steal money from anyone, or from his school.

Reserved Boy: What the hell does that mean? You're crazy, just like your mom. I heard your mom was being weird at a restaurant the other day, too. A waiter caught her leaving without paying, and she said that she just forgot. She even snapped at the manager and told him his employees need to be better trained.

Oops, now the kid has done it. For Shinya's mother to be causing trouble in his life, back mouthing him is even worse.

Shinya: Sh-Shut up...!

Defiant Boy: My mom says that your mom is a bully! And you're just like her!

And Shinya just snaps at them.

Shinya: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I'm the strongest! The best! The king! If you want your money back, you'll have to beat me!

Defiant Boy: He's not making any sense...Somehow, some way, you're gonna pay us back!

Bummer...Hard life for Shinya's mother to be picked on a lot more, staying strong is hard enough. With the two boys leaving, the quiet one says something to Shinya 'like he was hiding something to kind of feel bad little'.

Quiet-looking Boy: The only thing you're good at is playing games...

Shinya: ...Huh?

Quiet-looking Boy: You're just like the bad guy in a movie! I hope the Phantom Thieves get you!

Ouch, now that had to hurt. He leaves next for Shinya was hurt as the Phantom Thieves know he was a good kid.

Keiko: Shinya, please don't let those boys get to you.

He was trying not to.

Shinya: A bad guy...? Me...? R-Really? Even though I'm strong? ...I'm not a bad guy...am I...?

Keiko: Listen...Not that I'm on the kids sides, you should return the money to end the bullying you're having.

True, but where will that leave Shinya to feel weak?

Shinya: I know and you know the story, but I still won...I'm the stronger one...! So how am I...the bad guy...? ...

Keiko: Not you, Shinya! Don't say you are a bad guy.

Shinya: I guess I...I already knew that...I felt bad...even when I was winning. I won't do it again...I don't wanna be a bad guy.

Something to learn a little and be a bit more careful next time. Shinya won fair and square and what he did was an accident to never wanted to be a bully to begin with.

Keiko: I believe in you, Shinya.

Shinya: ...Thanks, Missy. I'm glad you believe in me and what to do for now on. Hey...Um...do you...hate me now?

Keiko: Not at all.

It's good to have friends who are teens to some cool kids.

Shinya: ...Really? Like, really really you don't? Oh, that's great! I don't want you to hate me too...The Phantom Thieves are strong because they defeat stronger enemies, right? Beating up on weak opponents...that's bullying...That's what bad guys do. I was wrong. Thanks, Missy...I wouldn't have realized this on my own.

Keiko: Welcome. (I know others will believe in you, Shinya, just be yourself and prove you're a good person.)

Just to deal with Shinya's motherly problem was another thing to keep in mind later on.

Shinya: I'm gonna head home now. I need to think about what I did...You know, so I won't try making the same mistake again.

Keiko: OK, you go do that. Bye.

Shinya: See ya later, Missy...Bye.

Another time for them to see each other late for more gun play game, as Keiko and Morgana headed back to Cafe Leblanc place to clean up and help out Sojiro for a bit for he hears a lot about the false murder of the Phantom Thieves all over TV.

Sojiro: The Phantom Thieves are murderers now? Damn, what has this world gone to?

Hey, that's not true but Sojiro just saying about it is all. With Keiko finishing up for her and Akechi to spend some time tonight after he enjoys his coffee to buy.

Akechi: Are you ready, Keiko?

Keiko: I am, Akechi-Cun. Let's go out.

With them hanging out on their lovely date again, Morgana follows around to get some fresh air on his own to see that Keiko needed to clear her mind with Akechi's help. And something else was on his mind for a plan.

Morgana: (Hmm...Maybe he can be useful in battle since Akechi's powers are a lot like Madame Keiko's have awaken to help us stop Okumura's Shadow. I think he can be helpful from there and with his detective skills to find the Black Mask and the other two Shadows – Fallen One and Queen Lilith. So I wonder...)

From Keiko and Akechi going to see a movie, to then get something small to drink and eat to walk around in Shinjuku parts to be fine for Chihaya to smile, as she sees her best friend to be dating with a great guy.

Chihaya: Hi, Keiko-Chan! You two are really good together in love!

She can say that again...Then later, they go to the Sky Tower to look at the night skies this way to be very easy and nice to be in a good view for Keiko and Akechi to be holding each other to make their date count a lot.

Keiko: Beautiful...Such a nice view.

Akechi: You like it? I thought it would be nice to go see, Princess, and I thought I bring you here. I'm glad I did.

Keiko: I love it a lot.

Soon, the two see a familiar someone to be hanging around the place being Hifumi to be looking at Keiko who was on a date.

Akechi: I think this girl knows you.

Keiko: (Hifumi?)

Hifumi: Keiko, hi. Is this your boyfriend, Goro Akechi? You two are dating?

The two then shake to saying hi at one another.

Akechi: That I am. Hello.

Hifumi: Hi, sorry for butting in. I just recognize Keiko to be with someone like you...I'm Hifumi Togo, and I'm also a shogi player. She learns how to play, and I learn some new skills.

Akechi: Really? I'm more of a chess player to teach my lovely lady here some tricks.

Keiko: ...I'm working on it. Chess is fun and shogi has more skills.

Lots to learn so many games to play for Keiko to be good on a few for Akechi to teach his girlfriend some chess, and Hifumi to learn more to playing shogi. As well as for her to carry a magazine to have two people on there for Hifumi to know about it.

Hifumi: Oh! Those are my parents to be famous like I am, unfortunately...

Akechi: Why? You don't sound happy.

There's a lot of reasons why from Hifumi to not like her family life...

Hifumi: Well, my father has some health problems right now. Leaving my mother works hard to support her family by working at a night club; because of it to try to be big, but cannot to like to have me do other live TV shows from my shogi skills. My own mother gets mad when I do these things, but I can't help myself. I love playing it but in my own way, not what she tells me what I can and/or cannot do. To my mother, she says when she sees me doing this will get mad at me a lot. My father just listen to know something was very wrong with my mother, and she wants me to do other things to be famous that has nothing to do with shogi.

Now that just sad...For Hifumi's mother is a push over and her ill father has to sit through all of this to have her daughter do stuff she doesn't want to do but her own life.

Keiko: Have you ever told your own mother you wanted to do other things you want to do? You know, not on other things she forces you to do?

Hifumi: Why...yes. But I can't, she gets happy more when she wants me to do other things instead. If I work harder as a shogi player, I would support my family so much more. An idol like me to have no skills, but I want to have something to not be famous this way.

In other words, Hifumi just needs to do her best for her mother to see more of shogi skills to do so much than it was for show.

Akechi: So sorry to hear, Hifumi. I'm just famous for solving so many cases today by luck. I'm fine to do my best to bring justice to real criminals.

Keiko: And I just got lucky to have someone like Akechi-Cun who fell in love with me. (Sounds like Hifumi's mother doesn't see her daughter on who she really is.) Still, don't give up on playing shogi, Hifumi, you love it a lot.

Another one to change the heart of...? Maybe...

Hifumi: I know I do, Keiko, and thanks for saying that. Really...I love shogi, you and Goro really get on how I feel. In any case, I hope we can play more shogi later.

Keiko: Well, we can play a little. Want to watch us, Akechi-Cun?

A nice way to spend the rest of the night sounds like fun.

Akechi: Why not? Let's see how you two girls play shogi. I don't mind if it's with my Princess.

Keiko: Then let's play.

A nice way to go back to the church with Akechi to be tagging along to watch for both Keiko and Hifumi give it their all, a nice way to spend a Saturday night like this.

Hifumi: Thanks again. Nothing makes me more happier than to do something that I enjoy doing.

And they do have a fun time to call it a night later for Hifumi will still play shogi 'besides being too famous', while Keiko and Akechi sleep together in bed of their love to grow stronger more and more. Still cute!

Year 20xx

Day # 188 - October 10/16th – Sunday

With the next day happening on another weekend 'and more people want to have the police arrest the Phantom Thieves', this will take a while to prove in their innocence somehow. With Keiko feeding her plant, she then meets up with Futaba and Morgana to go with her 'while Akechi was working on the investigation', for another promise list to do next.

Futaba: Hey, Big Sis...Another time for the promise list for us to do today.

Keiko: You're right, Futaba, it is. What's on the to do list this time...?

Futaba: "Learning about my generation."

A nice little code name to come up for Futaba to say for Keiko to do with her.

Morgana: What kind of generation?

Sojiro: I think you should talk to teens in your age like Keiko. And who knows, you might have a boyfriend to fall in love with someday.

Good point there, for Keiko hooks up for Futaba to find one guy for her and this guy to come by today with them.

Keiko: (Boyfriend...?) I got it, Futaba!

As she gives this person that she knows of a call, Keiko and Morgana then takes Futaba out at the restaurant to meet up with this guy, but who was it?

Futaba: So, we've arrive at dinner...I've heard all about the unlimited fountain drinks at these places...Well...Where are they, Big Sis? I don't see 'em anywhere!

As they ate, talk a little, and drink something...he finally arrives being Yuuki to see Keiko with a friend Futaba needed and for himself to have a real girlfriend. A slow but a cute start in their relationship to start off.

Yuuki: Amamiya?

Keiko: There you are, Yuuki, I'm so glad you came. Futaba, you already know Yuuki Mishima, right? And Yuuki, this is my friend who's also another team member name Futaba Sakura. I called you here for you two to have a nice talk tonight at this place.

So that's what he plan was...

Yuuki: You're with a girl? Oh, I see... (She's another member of the Phantom Thieves.) Futaba Sakura, that's a cute name-! Ah! Did I say "cute"?! I mean, nice and friendly...

For Yuuki to be sweet on Futaba to find her to be cute, she was blushing too for she also finds Yuuki even cuter in person besides seeing his Shadow self back in Mementos to now see the real him in person.

Futaba: Me...? Cute? Ah, Big Sis, this friend of yours...He's part of my promising list, correct?

Keiko: (Cute...! They're already blushing at each other...!) Futaba, you'll get to know Yuuki so well. He's really a nice person and very helpful to aid us as the Phantom Thieves. Please trust me.

So far, so good...

Yuuki: What promise list?

From there, Keiko explains to Yuuki what Futaba was trying to do.

Futaba: A computer set up to hack through anything...I do that too! In my own way that is.

Yuuki: Really? Same here. I never knew you like to hack. What else do you like?

Futaba: Playing video games.

Yuuki: Same, I also love Anime.

Futaba: Me too! And a big Phantom Thieves!

Yuuki: So am I! (Thank you, Amamiya...)

Well, would you look at that...Already for Futaba and Yuuki are hitting it off well for Keiko had to go freshen up for a bit.

Keiko: I'll let you two talk alone, but I'll be right back.

From them smiling and talking a lot to enjoy their fun time to make Yuuki's day to see a pretty happy, and for Futaba to feel great to know what love is from dating to liking someone you see – love at first sight and learning about their own generation thing of today's twenty-first century. To not be rush too much...With Keiko going to use the bathroom real quick, both her and Morgana sees that another love was happening.

Morgana: Looks like Futaba has a boyfriend, and that's Mishima. I didn't see this one coming. He still cares for you as his friend, but at least he's moving on from loving you a lot.

Keiko: And I'm okay with this, Morgana. Love is a beautiful thing after all. (They'll do just fine to complete with Futaba's promise list for today.)

Afterwards the two will see each other again for Keiko and Morgana takes Futaba back home at her house. Keiko then goes to see Iwai who text message her on the cell phone to do something else as her part time job, another big thing to be carefully done with his help. Like what?

Iwai: Good, Keiko, you came. Let's get to work.

Keiko: Got it.

Thirty minutes pass by for Keiko to get the job done for Iwai once again today, and for him to talk with her next back of the store.

All right, that's good today. Oh, but...there's somethin' I wanna talk to you about. Sorry I have to trouble you about this.

But Keiko didn't mind just to see if Iwai was doing well and Kaoru too.

Keiko: It's fine, Iwai. What is it.

What was about to explain to her next was a sad tale.

Iwai: For me to have Kaoru as my only son, I wanna keep my job a secret from Kaoru for his sake. I just wanna make sure you don't go sayin' somethin' stupid if you run into Kaoru 'round here...Back when I was workin' with the Hashiba Clan some crazy lady came 'round our office. Must've been over ten year ago. She had this baby with her, and the whole time she was there she kept goin' on about how she wanted to sell it.

Keiko: No way...!

From a mother on drugs to leave her son Kaoru behind to get money for more drugs to take, a sad life to leave her son for Iwai to raise and care for.

Iwai: Figured she was just some cracked-up junkie lookin' for drug money. But then when I told her no, she sat the baby down and ran off...That baby was Kaoru.

Keiko: No way!

It makes sense for Kaoru's not really Iwai's real son, but he cares for him still be part of his family differently.

Iwai: Shockin', ain't it? Thinkin' back on it, I'm still not really sure why I took him in...Not only did I have to leave he clan, but now I'm stuck runnin' this shop I don't even like. *chuckle* Every day's an uphill battle. I still haven't managed to tell Kaoru I was in the yakuza though...

Now Keiko knows why Iwai wouldn't want to, but he should.

Keiko: Why not? I think you should tell Kaoru someday.

Iwai: I know...Lemme ask you somethin', Keiko. How would you feel if you found out your parents were wrapped up in some dirty shit?

A lot to be having trouble believing in Keiko on something she didn't do.

Keiko: Oh yeah... (Good point, good thing they're not yakuza people.)

Iwai: That's how my mom was. She'd spend every night out drinkin', runnin' around town with all sortsa guys. I couldn't stand to see her destroy herself like that. Often I wished I could've had someone else as my mom. So...I didn't wanna make Kaoru go through the same thing. I wanted to make sure he had a good childhood. That's why I left the clan. I did everthin' according to the code, but now Tsuda's draggin' me back...Once he remembered I run this fake gun shop, he came by askin' me to make custom models for him. Though he wasn't really askin'...The bastard forced me into it by threatenin' to tell Kaoru everythin'. Truth is, Tsuda's got all sortsa dirt. Not just on what happened when Kaoru was a baby, but on me and the rest of my family too. Who knows what'd happen if Kaoru learned the truth...Tsuda isn't gonna stop there though. I'm sure he'd go on and tell everyone else he could. When it's all said and done, he's gonna try and take everythin' I have. If word gets out about my past, people're gonna treat Kaoru like he's not different than me. After all, everyone knows shitty parents end up makin' shitty kids...And once he's got that stigma, he'll be stuck with it. When shit goes wrong, he'll always be the one who gets blamed. That's how it was with me...That's why I turned to the yakuza. Nobody else would accept me. That's also why I can't turn Tsuda down. He's just got too much power...

Sad times, huh? Tsuda has got Iwai on the leash to make weapons or else he'll kill Kaoru. So that's why he didn't want to say anything to his 'step-son'. Like his real mother was and Iwai's mother was a hard life

Keiko: No, Iwai!

Iwai: ...!

Keiko: (I get it, but something's you can't hide from forever or it'll haunt you.) You're pathetic. You can hide from these things! Fight back if you must defend yourself or Tsuda!

Such hard times to talk about and for Iwai to get how Keiko felt on what Iwai was going through, he just laughs in a good way.

Iwai: *chuckle* You got that right. Keiko, you make your point. I bet Kaoru's sick of havin' a weak-ass dad like me. Anyways, I was tryin' to stall Tsuda with bullshit prototypes while I figured out a way to stop him...But that bastard's real good at keepin' his cards close to his chest. Plus, he caught wind of that I was tryin' to do and stared keepin' tabs on me 24/7. Thankfully, that's just about when you showed up, Keiko.

Keiko: Lucky for me to help you out, huh?

Iwai: *sigh* I guess. Sorry for bringin' all that shit up out of the blue...You prolly don't want anythin' to do with me after that, huh?

But Keiko didn't mind helping Iwai out still, he was a good friend to her.

Keiko: I want to help you out, Iwai. Besides, I'll stick around for the guns.

Leave it to Keiko to cheer people up like Iwai the most.

Iwai: Man...You seriously into this enthusiast shit. Oh, right. Just remembered I never gave you a reward for that info. Hm...How 'bout I give you a discount on the special menu? That should keep you quiet for a while. Pretty good deal, huh?

Keiko: I'll take it! (Cool! More of our gear, equip, and weapons will be more upgraded little at a time.)

A good way to save some money on a good discount from Iwai to have Keiko buy some. To have her team get enough weapons, guns, and armor to be all good to go, for the Phantom Thieves.

Iwai: ...Damn, it's late. I should be gettin' home. You too, Keiko.

Late enough to close up shop.

Keiko: Right, same time later on then, Iwai. And I'm just saying...Don't be scared to tell Kaoru about your past when the time comes.

Iwai: I'll think about it. Anyways, with me gettin' back home, Kaoru's been eatin' a ton lately after cram school. He's prolly gonna have another growth spurt soon. Anyway, I'm closin' up for today. You should head home too. Take it easy, Keiko. Night.

It was time for the two headed on home. For Iwai to care for Kaoru like his own son, and Keiko and Morgana get some sleep for their new day of school to start another new week.

Year 20xx

Day # 189 - October 10/17th – Monday

Well, here we go on the midterms for the next five days to take it for Keiko was ready to remember on what she was studying for. Haru, Makoto, Junko, Yuuki, and Ann will be fine on there's 'and some for Ryuji to do his best to pass'. For it was raining out, to still get what needs to be done for other male and female students in Shujin Academy to be studying hard for this...Let's begin!

Excited Student: The Phantom Thieves have gone off the deep end, don't you think? I thought they were gonna change that CEO's heart...but they ended up killing him instead.

Frightened Student: Haven't people been saying they killed Principal Kobayakawa too? I thought they were bad, but I never expected they'd turn out to be murderers...

Excited Student: Oh man, does this mean anyone who gets targeted is screwed?!

And hearing them talking bad about the Phantom Thieves still, it never ends. Only for Mr. Inui comes into the room to begin the tests and such to return to their seats.

Morgana: Ignore them, Keiko, we'll get our good name back soon enough. It's only a matter of time.

Keiko: I know, Morgana, you're right. For now, I need to take these midterms. I haven't been studying for nothing.

Morgana: Of course I'm always right.

That's Morgana for you...The first test was history in Mr. Inui's class for Keiko to remember on what she has learned there so far, to get some answers right on a few questions for the day.

Year 20xx

Day # 190 - October 10/18th – Tuesday

Here comes the second day of the midterms to take in Ms. Usami's class to do science next 'and some students know that the Phantom Thieves didn't kill anyone', for all of them get started for Keiko once again pulls it off.

Morgana: Yes, Madame Keiko. You're very good studying a lot.

That's a few to be done on day two. As more students talk about the Phantom Thieves too in class time.

Bandwagoning Student: You're still rooting for the Phantom Thieves? You know they're murderers, right?

Thieves-loving Student: That doesn't mean that criminals should be left to do whatever they want...

Bandwagoning Student: Still, couldn't they have at least left the principal to the police? And I mean, did you see that press conference? No way allies of justice would do that.

Thieves-loving Student: I wonder if Akechi-san has been right all along...

Bandwagoning Student: He's so admirable, sticking to his guns even though so many people were against him.

So much rumors to be spreading fast.

Year 20xx

Day # 191 - October 10/19th – Wednesday

Now for the third day midterms to be done on day three for Ms. Chouno does in English class for Keiko to still pass from the last few questions with flying colors.

Keiko: So much work...

Morgana: Almost there, Madame Keiko.

I think they're all doing just fine...hopefully for the other students did on their ends too. With more students talking about the Phantom Thieves being murderers 'for it wasn't true at all'.

Obsessive Female Student: The Phantom Thieves have gotta be students here, right? I mean, they killed our principal! Isn't this insane?! There are murderers among us!

Chatty Female Student: Now that you mention it, there was a guy in Shibuya who told me he's a Phantom Thief the other day.

Obsessive Female Student: For real? You gotta report that.

Chatty Female Student: Oh crap, you think so? I snapped a pic, so I should probably put it online just in case. I hope the cops catch him!

I think some of these students just wanted to be the center of attention more than seeing the villains get captured. Just saying...

Year 20xx

Day # 192 - October 10/20th – Thursday

And now the final and fourth day of the midterms for the others to do well, even for Keiko and her friends including Junko herself. And...it's finally done!

Keiko: (Finally, I'm done...What a lot of studying that was, but I know I did okay. I hope the others did well too...Even for Ryuji.)

For the students were saying about the cops showing up to ask the students some questions on who's the Phantom Thief member was at the school, Futaba texts Keiko to meet her at the hideout later on today to talk about something important...with even ore students talking about them once again.

Scared Student: The police are here again?

Irritated Student: Yeah, seems like it's for real this time. Apparently one of our students is a Phantom Thief.

Scared Student: Seriously?!

Irritated Student: I read the same thing online. Apparently Public Security is already on the move...

For Keiko and the others will be there later, other than finally doing well on the their midterms in the last four days. But first once school was all over, Haru asks for Morgana and Keiko's help with the plants on the school roof top to take care of it all right away.

Morgana: Enough room here!

Keiko: All set on this side there!

Haru: Thank you for helping me out with these. Keiko-Chan and you too, Mona-Chan. I don't mind doing all of this, but with more people really helps out.

They look great and colorful to see a pretty scene like this on the school roof top.

Keiko: It looks great, I'm glad we were able to help.

Haru: *sigh* It's nice to have things done for my plants, it makes me feel so much calm. I make it into the inner colors of the flowers. From red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, black, gray, and in the middle of it all the seven spots...is the main part of the group being pink. Is it okay, Keiko-Chan...? Please be honest with me.

An old saying here...? Hmm...And you can't blame Haru at all to be in a mess like this from losing her father to probably owning the company now and who's the only Okumura left in the family. For her to make lots of plants like these really helps her out a lot.

Keiko: I think they all look wonderful, Haru. An old saying and how you like to make it is fine. Maybe we can add more water to a lot of sunlight to hit them, let say...on this spot?

Haru: Yes, that sounds lovely.

I think she's going to be fine, with a lot for Haru to talk to the cops sometimes to ask her questions about her father and such. So...it'll be quite a while to hang in there to do some more gardening from time to time.

Keiko: Is there something else troubling you, Haru?

Seems like she was after the company was so much for Haru to handle alone.

Haru: Well, after he was killed, I've been meeting with all the various officers and lawyers my father employed lately. And more for working so much to hear about the rumors, to finally end. They've been giving me advice on all the things I'm not entirely sure about. Asset, stocks...It's clear some people only want to get on my good side though. I don't know who I can trust...

For them to deal with Okumura and now with Haru, I can see why.

Morgana: How dare they!

Keiko: I agree. They want you to a new change right away, it's too much.

That's how people like them get to newbies who are nicer.

Haru: I'm already aware. They try to sound comforting by saying things like "don't worry,' or "leave it to me," but...It feel like they're really only being nice so they can get their hands on my bank account.

See? From kindness act and money to take from poor Haru.

Keiko: I hate when people use others like they're nothing to them.

Haru: It is a sad life. I...I never realized I could be this distrustful of other people...

Sounded sad, but she stops to realize she can find another way around it to fixing it besides Sugimura helping her out the most.

Morgana: I think you have some help from the company, right? The good people?

Haru: Ah, yes...Oops. I'm sorry for ranting on about this matter, Keiko-Chan and Mona-Chan. I fee as though doing so has helped me calm down a bit though. The only people I've consulted up to this point have been employees...But I think that I really needed was someone close to my own age...closer to my own viewpoint...Um...If it isn't too much trouble, could we speak about this again some other time?

Fine by the others and Keiko the most to be there for her new friend Haru from the food company's mess no matter what, good enough.

Keiko: Whatever you feel fine doing, Haru, then we'll talk more about it later. (I don't blame her, running the family company must be hard.)

Haru: Good. And in return, I'll...Hm...What can I do to help you...? I don't have any unique talents...

Thinking hard...She finally thought of something to do.

Keiko: Thought of one?

Haru: Yes, Keiko-Chan! How about this? You know, gardening. I'm actually quite skilled at it. A few years ago I even managed to grow a tropical fruit on the balcony at my house...To be honest...this is what I do when I'm alone to take my mind off of everything that's happened...Oh, that's right. I stored some vegetables in the refrigerator down in the home economics room...You still have some time, yes? Would you mind waiting here a moment?

She goes to do something real quick for Haru had other gardening to get.

Morgana: She looks happy again.

Returning in time to grab something big to grow along with the other veggies and flowers.

Keiko: Food?

Haru: I grew these right here in these very planters, and harvested them myself not too long ago. There's not much consistency to their colors or shapes, but...

Sounds tasty of veggies to make.

Keiko: Tasty...What kinds are there?

Haru: You'll find out once you eat them! *giggle* Just kidding. It's mostly normal things like tomatoes and zucchini. They're definitely unique though...Speaking of which, I have a favor to ask of you, Keiko-Chan.

Keiko: What's up?

Haru: I'd like to get Sakura-san's opinion on my vegetables. Do you think I could bring my next harvest over to your cafe?

For Sojiro to try out form Haru's planting? Sounds like fun.

Morgana: Let the chief try it? Sounds tasty.

Keiko: Yeah! That's a great idea, Haru. Hook me up too on some to try out.

Then it all sounds like a deal there.

Haru: Thank you. I'm sure Sakura-san will give me his honest opinion. I'll make sure this next harvest is particularly good.

Keiko: Right, it'll be great.

And for them to finish up and shower at the girl's locker room gym, Keiko and Haru were good to head on to Leblanc and Morgana as well to follow them.

Haru: Well then, shall we head over to the hideout?

Morgana: Let's get going!

From planting flowers, veggies, and such for Haru to get some help from Morgana and Keiko didn't mind; to then use the school gym showers once they were done and go meet with everyone else at the hideout back at Cafe Leblanc at Keiko's bedroom. Where she, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Junko gather up to talk about how they can clear their names...Other than feeling great for passing the midterms for the Shujin Academy students.

Futaba: Congrats on surviving midterms.

Keiko: Thanks, Futaba...

A funny joke there for Futaba or Yusuke didn't take it, to have Ryuji sighing with relief.

Ryuji: *sigh* I think I'm screwed for real this time. I couldn't concentrate at all...

They then heard a speech coming from outside of the cafe.

Junko: Sh...! You guys hear that?

Speech Male: -gathering everyone's opinions and immediately acting upon them...In order to make that natural course of action a reality, I will-

And this person leaves to the next side of town to continue on with the speeches.

Ryuji: Ugh, again? It's so damn loud...!

Ann: More importantly, other than see how Keiko was feeling well again to be a very good thing...what's this you want to talk about?

Yeah, does Futaba had something to say to the others...?

Haru: You said something was on your mind before, but were you able to figure out what it was?

Futaba: The Medjed that I banned...wasn't the real one.

This gets to everyone else. In other words, Futaba's the only and real one from the rest of the one to be fakes.

Ryuji: Huh? Aren't you the real one though?

Keiko: What are you getting at? (Whatever Futaba has in mind, it must be important.)

Futaba: Oh, uhh...The guy calling himself Medjed after me isn't the one from the other day!

Now it left everyone else to be confused...

Yusuke: What do you mean?

Futaba: The code written by that guy the other day is different from any of the past Medjed.

Ryuji: And that means...

For her to answer about it, Futaba has a lot to explain for the other team to learn and to understand a lot more.

Futaba: A code is like your fingerprints. No matter how hard you try to disguise it, your own quirks appears in it. The one from the other day was all cut and pasted with no constituency. No skill at all.

Like a faker to be the real deal, but he wasn't for Futaba to be the only one.

Keiko: Like a copycat, right?

Makoto: But aren't there multiple people across the world that are part of Medjed? Couldn't have it been done by someone that joined recently?

Keep going, Futaba. They'll get it soon enough...

Futaba: How do I put it...? That code was so not done by anyone interested in cracking. At all. At the very least, there's no way it was an official Medjed member.

Yep, a faker who was working for someone who wants the Phantom Thieves long gone in a bad way. Now they were starting to get it.

Yusuke: So someone used the Medjed name to provoke the Phantom Thieves...? For what purpose?

Ann: Could they have been doing it for fun...? It was around the time our group started getting popular, so maybe they wanted in on the hype...

Just then, Makoto thought about something else since Futaba brought the whole thing up.

Makoto: Wait a moments...What if it's the other way around?

Haru: Hm?

Makoto: Perhaps they used the Medjed name to make the Phantom Thieves known...

Yeah, that could be the case...then that has to be the only answer.

Ryuji: What? That makes no sense.

Keiko: No, I think Makoto might be on to something.

See? From Makoto's smart thinking for her to be on to something for Keiko to sense it out first, for the others soon catch on but Ryuji to still be confused about it. Well, for Keiko and Futaba to be right about what Makoto thought about.

Futaba: I actually thought the same as Makoto.

You see...? There's a lot more to this of course than just being someone you're not, it's also leaving some type of fingerprints in a different way.

Ann: Why's that?

Futaba: Know how I just said that code is like fingerprints? I found those same fingerprints somewhere completely different.

Yusuke: Where's that?

Where else...? Somewhere at the place where other fans of the Phantom Thieves themselves to go there and talk about it, and leave requests...You guessed it.

Futaba: The Phantom Aficionado Website.

Keiko: I should have known...

Yep, that's the one.

Junko: Ah...! My brain hurts...! Go on, Futaba, please tell us more.

Futaba: That's right! There were traces of it being illegally tampered with from the outside.

Now they all get it even for Keiko to understand it ten times more.

Ryuji: For real...?

Futaba: Before summer vacation, the access counter was made to be much higher than the actual number. Same with the rankings. Particularity the time when President Okumura ranked first.

That makes sense for Okumura was on the top of the favorite popular list for Haru should know about it...

Haru: So then, the one who provoked the group and the one who tampered with the site are the same person?

Like a real copycat hacker who's really a villain.

Makoto: ...I think I'm starting to see the big picture. Both Medjed's provocation and the tampering of the website brought attention to us as a result. On top of that, our reason for targeting Okumura was influenced by the public and the rankings...The perfect timing, and the perfect target. If both of these had been set up...

Yusuke: ...It would all make sense.

The perfect set up, for the perfect crime.

Junko: Whoa...Even I didn't see this one coming!

Ann: So, the culprit was planning to put the blame on us from the start...?! No way...

Bingo! And it has something to do with Shido, Fallen One, and Queen Lilith. But the problem was...they don't have enough proof yet.

Keiko: It has to be Queen Lilith and Fallen One who's behind everything!

Makoto: This is all hypothetical...We lack any hard evidence...I hope they are the ones who are doing this, Keiko-Chan, believe me. But there has to be someone helping them out in our world. We just don't know who yet.

From there, Morgana had something to say to everyone else in the room.

Morgana: But if all your deductions happen to be correct and what Madame Keiko also said might be true...That would mean we've been playing right into their hand for the past two months or so...

In other words...it was really bad news.

Junko: And we didn't see it coming at all.

Ryuji: W-We gotta be overthinkin' things! I mean, we're talkin' both the rankings AND Medjed...! Everyone made a big deal about it! If this was all set up...Then...what kind of guy did we make an enemy of...?

Junko: The person who's a big hit for him or her to have my little sister...! That's who!

For Shido to be one of them for him to have connections to all of the other people they've stopped so far. So now's not the time to be freaking out about anything...it was time to take of something else to save their frame up of murdering someone.

Yusuke: ...There's no point in getting anxious over speculation. Regardless, we'll be falsely charged at this rate, and with murder. We must overcome this.

Haru: But besides the two other Shadows, we don't even know who else we're up against...

A lot more to do right now before jumping the gun.

Ryuji: Hey...you think we're fallin' into another trap, even at this very moment?

Keiko: Ryuji, please calm down.

For Keiko tries to be brave for everyone else, for she was worried about this a lot more as well.

Morgana: Yeah, Madame Keiko's right. Scared or not, this doesn't mean that we've lost yet.

Makoto: Even if this is the actions of a meticulous enemy with two more major ones, we'll just have to get back at them. We need to find clues...No matter what.

Sounds like one of the plans to try to do...

Keiko: Then let's do what we can. I'll let Jackie know to check out both the Metaverse and Mementos, while we look elsewhere.

And that's about it for the night for everyone else to go back home and for both Morgana and Keiko to get ready to go bed for another school day. Elsewhere...the SIU Director gets Sae to go on this case to stop the Phantom Thieves to be part of his plan to use her for them to go after her...oh, boy. I see where this is going. To say that she had the skills to learn about Koba's murder and the woman's before ruling out more with Okumura's to be right for the job to have lots of cops on her side to be very happy taking on this type of case.

Sae: Me...? I was told you recommended this reassignment yourself, sir. Why would you choose someone as experienced as myself...?

SIU Director: When the case of the Shujin principal was ruled a suicide, you thought to reopen it...And you proved its connection to the Phantom Thieves. This is based primarily on that achievement.

And she takes the bait...

Sae: ...I'm honored, sir.

SIU Director: The Phantom Thieves issue is now a national crisis. Expectations are exceedingly high for us public prosecutors, as we are the executors of justice. Personnel and planning will be up to you on this case. You will also have the police under your command.

Shocking the take this type of job for Sae, this is the type she needed to get a raise and stop the Phantom Thieves by any means, to be very bad news to learn about.

Sae: You're serious about this...!

SIU Director: I'd like you to oversee this operation.

Sae: ...

As always about this SIU Director - I really hate this guy so much.

SIU Director: You've yet to give an answer...Will you accept the task of eradication the Phantom Thieves?

Sae: I will give it everything I have.

SIU Director: We'll have to prepare a higher position for you as well in the event that you succeed. I don't wish to apply extra pressure on you...But I assume your odds of success are high. Naturally, failure to accomplish this task is unacceptable...Do you understand?

She takes the bait to seal Sae's own fate without her knowing of this trap at hand.

Sae: Of course! I will live up to your expectations, no matter what it takes!

SIU Director: That is all then. I expect good results from you.

Not good, as Sae comes home real quick to get some change of clothes to stay at work on a important task to tell Makoto about it. As everything was going to be okay...even if she's all tired out to keep on going.

Sae: ...I'm done.

Makoto: Hi, Sis. Should I warm up dinner for you?

Not today since Sae has a lot on her mind for Makoto knew something like this would happen of changing her heart son enough. Yep.

Sae: No, it's OK.

Makoto: How about a bath?

Neither since Sae hand had her hands tide for this event.

Sae: No need. I just came home to get a change of clothes.

Makoto: Are you going to stay at work then?

Sae: I've been entrusted with a very important task.

A lot to never get any sleep or a vacation? Man Sae, it's always been hard since she's been working to no end.

Makoto: You look awful though...Aren't you tired?

Sae: As an adult, there will be times when you will accept an assignment for which failure is not tolerated. It all over for me if I can't win this.

If she doesn't be careful, Sae will end up getting sick or in a hospital.

Makoto: Still, if you were to collapse from exhaustion...

Sae: This is my one chance to get a promotion! I heard detectives has been coming to your school. That must make it hard to focus on your studies. Don't worry though. It will all be over soon.

Makoto: What do you mean...?

The big sister tells her little sister the bad news.

Sae: I'm going to catch the Phantom Thieves myself.

She tries acting calm for Makoto to learn more about this matter.

Makoto: Is that the important task you mentioned?

Sae: It's none of your concerned.

Yep, this was bad. Once Sae leaves the room, Makoto had to tell the others about her sister to go to the deep end and fast.

Makoto: Oh my god...Sis has her sights set on the Phantom Thieves...and on Shujin Academy in particular...This is bad...I need to let everyone know...!

An hour later...Makoto text messages Keiko and the others all about it for them to do something about Sae before she causes more trouble for all of them, the Phantom Thief hunt is about to start to be a really bad thing.

Morgana: We're going to be okay, Madame Keiko. We'll think of something if we keep on planning for something to show up. I just know it...

For now, they get some sleep to think of something else for it and fast.

Year 20xx

Day # 193 - October 10/21th – Friday

Still trying to get through one more day at school for the weekend to start off and for Keiko and Morgana to take the train to Shujin Academy, once again to hear others on the train and other students talking trash about the Phantom Thieves non-stop...

Scared Student: They were there today too, right?

Irritated Student: Yeah...Who do those damn cops think they are? They can't just stare us all down like that.

Scared Student: Maybe the rumors are true? Maybe there's a Phantom Thief at our school...

As well as Kawa telling all of her students about cops being at the school for a bit to ask them some questions to find one of them to be a Phantom Thief or not. Keiko tells the others about it through text message to play it cool for the time being 'like they always have been doing'; as each student go up to be questioned for a bit, to leaving only Keiko left for Kawa to call her and Ann out next.

Kawa: Well then, next up is Takamaki-san, and Amamiya-san. You two will go together.

Both Keiko and Ann are next?!

Ann: Huh? Why together...?

Keiko: Both Ann and me? (This is bad...!)

Kawa: Why...? They'll probably have one of you wait outside. That's how they've been doing it so far.

Guess they have to do it...

Ann: Oh yeah, right...Psst...Keiko, just play along.

Kawa: Those are the instructions the detectives gave us. Just don't say more than is necessary, and try and get it over with quick.

Well...here they go. For Keiko goes in first while Ann waited outside, to have two detectives who were in one room to have a word with Keiko to try to act like a normal high school student.

Keiko: (Here goes nothing, I guess...) Hello.

Detective #1: Please take a seat.

She does to answer carefully on what the two men had to question Keiko about.

Detective #2: We're sorry to take your time, Miss. This will be over quickly. Let's see...Keiko Amamiya...Ah, yes, you're the one currently on probation. It says here you had a dispute and being sexually harassed with Mr. Kamoshida?

Keiko: (Now just play it cool to answer them wisely.) Yes, it was horrible what he was trying to do to me.

So far, so good for Keiko to answer the two guys very well.

Detective #1: You're more hot-blooded than you look, lady.

Detective #2:...You've spend time with quite an interesting group. Yusuke Kitagawa and Haru Okumura? The more friends the better, right?

Looking at each other, they see that Keiko was trying to be good and helping out others to be nothing more than that.

Keiko: I hope I was helpful. (I hope they believed in me...)

Seems like it all worked out, to be left to ask Keiko about before she headed back to class.

Detective #2: ...I'm sorry to have taken your time, Miss. You're free to go now. Oh, I almost forgot. There's just one more thing I have to ask you. Do you think the Phantom Thieves are associated with this school?

Keiko: I hope not.

Nicely done for Keiko to say those words to be her normal self, and nothing more.

Detective #1: Don't worry. We're here to keep all of you safe, OK?

Detective #2: Thank you for your time. Your responses will serve great reference material. Takamaki-san is next. Could you, young lady, ask for her to come in?

For Keiko to leave the room to get Ann to go in next to play it cool too...same with Ryuji, Junko, Makoto, Haru, Yuuki, and so on.

Keiko: (I hope Ann will do well...This is the least I can do at this point, and to talk with the others at the hideout once school's over.)

Finally after all of the questioning to do with those two men, the day of school finally ends for this week for Keiko gets Morgana, Junko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru at Cafe Leblanc attic 'while Jackie does some work in both the Metaverse and Mementos'. Hard times today for some of them to be questioned like Keiko was to feel fine once it was all over and done with.

Haru: I got so nervous almost stuttered a few times...I thought I was used to police questioning by now too...

Makoto: It seems we were all asked the same questions.

Lots of police to get to a lot of people.

Junko: I was fine to just slip and fall again to answer them normally. I do a lot of interviews on my stories, to be one of the reasons for the cops I'm use to seeing a lot.

Keiko: I did my best, but it wasn't easy.

Ryuji: That's how they get to you. They do that on purpose, then wait for someone to slip up.

A scary move to not make one mistake from it, but I think it was to be one close call.

Futaba: I hope you didn't.

Nah, Ryuji would never slip up like one time with Makoto finding out about them being the Phantom Thieves. Never again.

Ryuji: ...It was prolly fine. I woulda been done for if they saw how sweaty my hands were though.

Yusuke: To think my name would come up as well...

Yeah, for some people's names to be mentioned like Yusuke and Futaba was.

Morgana: Sounds like we can't take the police lightly either.

Ann: Hey, didn't you think that detective guy was scary? What did you think, Keiko?

It was hard to tell either way because they just kept on pushing and pushing some more, to try to get some answers 'but couldn't'.

Keiko: They were fine with me.

Ann: Really? Not to me...He looked like someone who's dealt with dangerous criminals.

All of this for Sae to get her answers to make it big by capturing the Phantom Thieves. For Makoto, she felt like she was losing her only sister.

Makoto: I'm sorry for all of this...It's because of my sister...

Junko: Don't say that...

Haru: That's not true, Mako-Chan.

It was hard enough than it already was today at their school for them to go through so much.

Makoto: It's not as though I didn't predicted this would happen...But now that it's become reality, I'm unsure of what to do...

Well, the first part on what they have to do first was this...

Morgana: We need to make sure we don't draw suspicion, and work to clear our names...right?

It was better than getting caught while also trying to clear their names.

Makoto: ...Right.

Keiko: We can win this.

So you see, Makoto? No one is to blame at all, not even you one bit. For everyone understands how much Sae is going through a lot.

Ryuji: It ain't your fault, Makoto.

Futaba: I'm gonna try to see how far along this investigation really is.

Leave it Futaba to try to get an answer to getting back with it for the others later on.

Keiko: Be careful when you do that, Futaba, we're all counting on you.

Ann: I'm worried about the police too, but as of now, anyone in this city could be a mole...Anyone to aid those bastards to try to kill us, even getting to Akechi and Keiko the most. And the two remaining gems.

Futaba: We were so popular too...

Now for the question Makoto must ask Haru about next. First one – they needed to find some clues somewhere.

Makoto: Haru, can I ask you to search your father's belongings for clues about a possible culprit? I...I know it may be tough on you...

Junko: From losing your father is sad and such, may be one of us can do it...? That is, if anyone's okay with the whole thing.

But she didn't mind doing it at all for her friends...

Haru: No, it's OK. Now isn't the time for me to look away.

Junko: At a girl.

And for everyone else...?

Makoto: As for everyone else, you need to be cautious on how you spend your time at school. Dating shopping, going to eat at restaurants, and so on. So, I've decided to have you three second-years join me on the school festival executive committee.

Sounds like a very good idea to do to make it look like they're all high school studies for the upcoming school festival.

Keiko: I agree, Makoto, let's do it.

Ryuji: Why?!

With many good reasons why.

Makoto: It will allow us to gather without drawing suspicion. Plus, trying to blend in will only do the opposite.

Ryuji: Ugh...Fine.

So they were all in.

Junko: More scoops to get for the upcoming school festival. Sounds like fun!

Ann: I agree. The more time I have to kill, the more time I'll spend worrying about all this stuff. Even for you and I to go out, Ryuji.

Lovers to be going on.

Ryuji: You said it, Ann.

Ann: No matter what happens...I don't want to regret my decisions.

Ryuji: Hey! Don't jinx it!

She was trying not to!

Keiko: Let just play it cool, everyone, that's all.

Yusuke: It would be no surprise if they came directly to our homes for questioning. They showed up at your school, after all...I should remain cautious.

They just go to do the best to play it normally, and then find a way to clear their name by getting the real murderer.

Morgana: For now, the best opinion is to stay on the defensive...but we won't make progress at this rate. Let's try and figure out who the real culprit is somehow who's controlling Megami as the Black Mask, OK?

Makoto: Of course...

Keiko: Okay, Morgana. (We have to do all that we can to win this.)

And from there, it was time to call it a night to go through the weekend now for the others and the upcoming school festival to be very fun to do. As Keiko and Morgana get some sleep...elsewhere for the SIU Director talks to someone again on the phone, for the murderer who's behind it all was ready to make a move later on.

SIU Director: Yes. I have another suggestion. Call for the arrest of the Phantom Thieves, then mobilize the police. The rest will go as you mentioned... *chuckle* Still, I'm truly amazed at the atrocious methods you come up with

Whatever he was talking about there with this certain someone, it can't be good at all.

Year 20xx

Day # 194 - October 10/22th – Saturday

A lot of school to be done all day yesterday for Keiko to hear people from train and students fearing a bit from the Phantom Thieves and passing in Ms. Usami's class, it was finally the weekend to relax for today and tomorrow only. It was a good of a time as any to go to Shujin Academy to do some school festival set up 'as promised' on who they should bring as a guest and things to do; a team work type of thing for Keiko, Morgana, Haru, Makoto, Ann, Ryuji, and Junko to get it done together – as Futaba and Yusuke already learn about this to keep in mind for more updates to gather later on.

Ryuji: Dammit...We don't have time to be doin' crap like this...

Junko: Why not, Ryuji? It looks like fun.

Well...not everyone enjoys doing this type of job like Ryuji the most.

Makoto: You don't need to keep mentioning it. We're doing this to keep suspicious off of us, remember?

From the students to make lots of votes to many subjects to pick out of, and one guest of honor was a lot of Goro Akechi to come this year.

Ann: "Goro Akechi"...This one too. "Akechi."

Keiko: A lot of his name is on here, my boyfriend...

Yep, a lot for Akechi to be invited for girls love him, but he loves Keiko the most.

Haru: They're most likely the same over here as well. Wow, Keiko-Chan, you're a very lucky girl to be going out with the young and famous detective like this one.

Morgana: Everyone's so eloquent when they can be anonymous. It's like they never accepted us to begin with...Of course not you, Madame Keiko, since Akechi's your boyfriend.

No hard feelings there to make one point across for Keiko to get.

Keiko: It's fine. I know Akechi will never cheat on me...He said I'm replaceable...

Haru: Being in love is nice to do things little by little...It would be nice if you did some work too, Ryuji-kun. You came to help us count these, right? Come on, Keiko-Chan, can you tell him too?

Junko: Maybe I can draw a mustache on his face when he's a sleep...

Making a joke there, Keiko tells Ryuji to at least try something for everyone else.

Keiko: No one's making marker silly faces...And Ryuji, please take this a little serious please.

Ryuji: Come on, Keiko...It's hard enough as it already is. We're gatherin' information too. Y'know like, online and stuff. See, Ann? I'm doing something.

Ann: If you say so, Ryuji.

From checking his phone a lot from the Phan-Site that is.

Morgana: I guess that's one way of saying it...

And by luck, Ryuji has found something big.

Ryuji: Whoa, look here...This ain't good...

Junko: What is it...? 

Jackie found one thing to send to the others for them to see it as the little Persona investigates a bit more.

Morgana: "Criminal profiling"...? The acts of thievery committed by the Phantom Thieves are more fakes. And their true goal is...murder?! Every heart they changed before Okumura was just a warm-up?!

Now bad rumors was going around for others to believe in this crap.

Junko: Not the type of story I wanted to do, I have to keep acting to never say those harsh words.

Ann: So now they're accusing us of being a bunch of killers...

Keiko: We can't let this mess go on forever!

Right, they needed to do something right about it and fast.

Ryuji: This is so effin' stupid! Dammit!

Anyways, besides getting back to it soon enough 'and they will', the results of the school festival events will happen for them to have someone to come being Akechi himself.

Makoto: We have the results. First place is Goro Akechi.

This made Keiko very happy to hear to see her boyfriend during this type of event.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...

Well, surprising to Ryuji who wasn't paying any attention.

Ryuji: What?! Akechi...?!

Ann: Ryuji, what're you so surprised for? We've been mentioning him this whole time.

Ryuji: Seriously, babe? Not some singer or an idol?

Keiko: Akechi is an idol of a very famous young ace detective.

That's true...

Morgana: It's because of us that his popularity has skyrocketed.

Junko: Other people like his work a lot, for me to also do interviews with this guy.

Ryuji: We're the ones countin' the results! Can't we just make 'em up? We don't hafta get him...Ah...Not to hurt your feelings about it, Keiko! I know you love him a lot...!

Almost felt bad saying it for Keiko to care, the others ignore Ryuji's idea to not to do it at all.

Makoto: People will figure that out. He won by a landslide...And this makes Keiko feel a whole lot better to help guide us to our freedom in any way we can get.

Ann: I knew people would vote for him, but this is way more votes than I was excepting.

Keiko: He feels nervous a little around other fan girls but me...That's why he tries to outrun them all to get to me instead.

A very cute scene for Keiko's always there for Akechi.

Makoto: It would be best for us to avoid inviting such a clear danger upon ourselves...I'd like a little more time to think about who to ask...

Junko: The sooner you do, Makoto-Senpai, the better. It's cool.

Next Haru asks the others about Futaba getting to work on what she can find out for the others to getting back to them real soon.

Haru: That remains me...how is Futaba-chan doing? She seemed like she was looking into something on her own...Has she told you anything, Keiko-Chan?

Keiko: We'll leave everything to her. I'm sure she'll figure something out.

A little bit more time, but it'll happen...

Ryuji: We're not gonna get arrested 'cause the police tracked her down, right? That's the last thing we need now.

Makoto: Even one clue would work wonders for us. We should let her continue with her own investigation. I hope she finds something...

Junko: That's fine...Hey, I want to be on the phone chat please? Come on...! I'm part of team so I can help out too.

Yeah, Keiko does so with Junko. Welcome abroad, Junko Sakurai/Witch! Sounds like a good plan there, more waiting...And finally, Keiko and Morgana headed back at Cafe Leblanc for a bit to see Sojiro taking his smoke break.

Sojiro: Hey.

Keiko: Hi, Mr. Sakura.

And then the news was on TV to talk about something big to be going on lately.

Newscaster: [In response to the police identifying the Phantom Thieves as primary suspects, Goro Akechi had this to say.]

With a whole new changed to believe in it now for the Phantom Thieves were al set up.

Akechi: [Even though my opinion has been met with criticism, I've held fast that the Phantom Thieves are not just. However...However, I believe the recent series of suspicious death is unrelated to their actions.]

Interview: [Wh-What?! Did I hear that correctly?! But Akechi-san, you were the first to caution everyone about the Phantom Thieves...were you not?]

For everyone to be shock about this, it was finally said on TV itself to make Keiko very happy. Well, that to also be having power and being a Phantom Thief now too. Still, he did tell the truth so far to hide a few other things from everyone else to know about.

Keiko: (Thank you, Akechi-Cun...)

Akechi: [This doesn't change the fact that they are indeed a dangerous group. That said, I would like to express that immediately linking them to this case is far too hasty. There are still many questions to be answered here...It feels as though there is more to this.]

That was it to be shown the video of the interview from earlier today.

Newscaster: [After this conference, Akechi-san announced he will be limiting his media appearances and-]

This gets to Sojiro for Akechi to say it now on TV.

Sojiro: I wonder why the sudden change.

As Keiko gets a text message to see Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and now the new Junko joins in the text message group to hear on what Akechi just said about them. It's great! He's on their side fully to be part of the team and then some later on. So they have to meet up later tomorrow at their hide out to talk about something else.

Morgana: Another meeting it is. And having Junko in the group with us will make things easier to help find anything else with her journalist skills. Not bad.

Sojiro: Keiko? What're you staring at your phone like that for? Oh...are you going through something weird? A game thing? Or is it you and Akechi getting it on...?

This made Keiko turn red when he said it, for that part remains to be left unsaid.

Keiko: Huh?! Mr. Sakura! No! (I don't want the others to know about us really-! Morgana saw some of it by accident...)

But he pats her on the head to be laughing instead.

Sojiro: *chuckle* I'm only kidding. Still, don't let things get complicated, OK? Having to keep dealing with that stuff later on can be hard to do sometimes...By the way, Keiko...you haven't been causing any trouble, have you? I heard the police showed up at your school...

Keiko: Oh, that...? They needed to ask questions about something on their minds is all. So weird...

Sojiro: If you say so. As long as you're not getting involved... *sigh* Well...fine.

Yeah, there wasn't anything for Sojiro to worry about Keiko and her life to not be bad but to fix the rest. Just not to learn about Keiko having a little chip in her arm for her and Akechi to have protected sex sometimes to love each other a lot. With the school festival to be happening real soon, can Futaba find the answers and Jackie to clear the Phantom Thieves' names somehow? Hopefully to happen in no time while trying to live a normal teenage life.


	87. It's time for the School Festival

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 87 - It's time for the School Festival

From trying to live a normal high school life for Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Junko 'with Morgana and Jackie helping them out' to step up the Shujin Academy festival while trying to act normal for the cops won't know about them being the Phantom Thieves. Going good so far, even with Akechi to be the special guest at the place for Keiko to be looking forward to seeing him for their love out of all the other fan girls.

Morgana: Dating with an idol for a high schooler like yourself, Madame Keiko. You and Akechi are very close.

Keiko: A school festival with Akechi-Cun and me...Wow...Maybe I should do something to bake a nice treat.

Morgana: Isn't there going to be a lot at the festival itself?

Keiko: If some try to cook who are not good at it...

From fan base from some of the girls who do it a lot, it will probably taste very bad.

Morgana: Oh, right...Good point. Yep, bake something nice for him and us. I want some too.

Sounds like a plan there...As Keiko went to help out Chihaya to ask her how to bake something a lot more she likes to make.

Chihaya: Baking for someone you love...? Oh! Keiko-Chan, I might have something for your boyfriend to really like.

Whatever it is, Keiko hopes it'll be good to Akechi's liking. Then later Keiko helps out Iwai with something for Kaoru shows her the bases on how to bake something really good once she meets up with him at some restaurant to get a lot of good tips and advice to use the school kitchen where he works at his part time job.

Kaoru: I find this kind of funny about Dad wanting me to teach his co-worker on how to bake better. I don't mind doing it, I feel like a mother than I do as his son.

Still, it was helpful for Keiko to be writing down lots of good things on her notebook on what she was learning about.

Keiko: Sorry about this, Kaoru. Other than your father told me so much about you and good from baking and cooking, I thought I could ask you on something to bake for a boy I really love.

Kaoru: It's fine. I'm sure this stuff will be something good for his enjoyment. I got a girlfriend at my middle school we both go to...We're having a good relationship.

It was better than the fans who can't cook or bake to try to poison someone, but not to Keiko's Akechi.

Kaoru: For us to be learning how to bake while hanging out here, my dad's really late, huh...He's the one who asked us here too.

Yeah, about that...

Keiko: I'm sure Iwai will show up soon.

Kaoru: You know, Keiko, it's pretty rare for him to invite people out like this. He must see something in you for a girl to work so hard. I doubt he'd ever actually admit it though...By the way, um...has he said anything to you? About me...weighing him down?

She tries not to say a word to Kaoru seeing Keiko had no choice for Iwai beg of her to keep his dark past a secret from his step-son.

Keiko: What? No. Not even close, Kaoru. Iwai loves you a lot.

Kaoru: ...I guess so. To be honest, he's been acting super weird recently. More than everything, he seems stressed out. I've even heard him mentioning my name on the phone a few times...But the n every time I've gone to ask him about it, he's told me there's nothing to worry about. I dunno, it just makes me feel anxious somehow...I mean, we're supposed to be a family...I'm not sure if you know this, but...he's not my real father. He just took me in after my parents died in a car wash. Apparently he was a good friend of theirs. Honestly, I can't remember a single thing about them...I wonder if my dad even considers me to be part of his family...

Besides Kaoru to be questioning about Iwai to know that he's not his real father to be friends with his parents who he thinks died in a car crash to take him in, enough for this kid to get it to hide the truth on what Iwai use to be.

Keiko: (So he knows for Iwai to come up with that type of story, but for how long?) But Kaoru, I'm sure Iwai does. He loves you like you're his real son he never had.

But Keiko still keeps this a secrets to become a good friend to him. If Tsuda wasn't threatening Iwai to make the guns, then maybe...

Kaoru: You think so...? ...Now that I think about it, um...have you ever seen his tattoo, Keiko?

Keiko: The one shape of a gecko?

Iwai has a gecko type of tattoo on his neck for Keiko to notice.

Kaoru: That's the one. The gecko on his neck. The truth is, I have a really bad scar in the same spot from my parents' car crash. Back when I was a kid, everyone picked on me for it. My dad would always come home to find me in tears. That's why he got that tattoo. He said it could be the new Iwai family crest. Oh, and I did some research on geckos. It turns out they symbolize protecting one's home and family. I Had almost forgotten about that, to be honest. Maybe he cares about me more than realize...

Then later, Iwai sees how they were doing.

Iwai: ...Yo sorry for the holdup. Still baking? Hmm...I admit, it does smell and looks nice to eat.

Keiko: Thanks, Iwai, I'm learning a lot thanks to Kaoru.

And so much more for future things.

Iwai: You two look like you're havin' fun. What've you been talkin' about from makin' sweets?

Say something else besides making some sweets.

Keiko Well, we baked and dates since Kaoru has a girlfriend.

For love between him and Keiko with Akechi, this has Iwai laughing.

Iwai: Well aren't you two a little pair of teens in love. Guess there's worse things you could be talkin' about though. Wait...did you got a girlfriend, Kaoru?

Sure sounds like it for this was news for Iwai to hear about it.

Kaoru: Come on, dad! I can't help on what I do in my life!

He was blushing.

Iwai: Anyways, I can't stay long. I've got errands I need to take care of. Figured it'd be nicer to at least drop by instead of tell you over the phone.

Kaoru: What errands? ...Or can you not tell me?

Something for Kaoru to not know about it but Keiko and Iwai for his sake.

Iwai: What's that s'posed to mean? I'm just finishin' up with work. Ain't that right, Keiko?

She had to play along 'even though Keiko hate to lie at others'.

Keiko: What he said...Maybe you should buy us something nice, Iwai, come on.

Iwai: Hey, that's not a bad idea. Order anythin' you want. It's on me!

All on him for Iwai to let Keiko and Kaoru do for desert.

Kaoru: O-OK...

Iwai: By the way, I'm almost done figurin' out what happened with that deal we were talkin' about.

Keiko: Right!

On what Iwai said to Keiko to get it.

Iwai: I'm goin' now to meet with the guy who set it all up. Keiko, I'll have to fill you in on the details some other time. Anyways, this is all thanks to you, Keiko. It's a real nice havin' a reliable part timer to help 'round the shop.

Keiko: Got it. (I did hang out with Kaoru like you told me to, Kaoru. But still, you have to tell him one day. Please...)

Just one thing for Kaoru to ask his step-dad Iwai on something before he takes off.

Kaoru: U-Um...You're not getting yourself into anything dangerous, are you?

Iwai: Dangerous? 'Course not. Well, I'm outta here.

Kaoru: OK then.

Before leaving, Iwai whispers something in Keiko's ear.

Iwai: Hey, thanks again for spending time with my boy, Keiko. It means a lot to hang out with other kids his age. And lot to to find himself a girlfriend. Lucky him. Until the next meeting I ask you to do...see ya.

Keiko: Sure thing! (Akechi's going to love this.)

Whatever the food was that Keiko has in mind for Akechi, a lot to help up with the whole school festival thing to set up.

Iwai: Here you go, Kaoru. You can hang onto my wallet, Kaoru. Eat as much as you want.

Lending the wallet to his step-son.

Kaoru: See you at hone...

Spending a bit more time for Kaoru and Keiko ate to get some baking tips down and then walking back home for Iwai and Kaoru rest back at their place, same with Keiko and Morgana to call it a night back at Cafe Leblanc.

Year 20xx

Day # 195 - October 10/23th – Sunday

The next day...Keiko has the others meet up with Morgana joining in as Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Junko all gathered on what Akechi just said for him to finally admitting about the Phantom Thieves don't kill people. That and he's been helping them out to become one of them as well.

Junko: Good...! We're all here! So now we can talk about on what Goro said about us on TV. Just out of nowhere...Is that a good thing? He has been helping us a lot and he's one of us.

Sounds like it is, and other things to look up on from Futaba and decision making from Makoto.

Yusuke: Makoto, has Niijima-san told you anything about the investigation?

Makoto: Well...Sis actually stopped mentioning anything about work in front of me...It's possible I made some sort of mistake...Regardless, I thought over the matter of who we're going to invite four our school festival...Besides Keiko wanting to see him the most to also keep him away from the other fan girls, I'm considering asking Akechi-san.

Shocking there for the others but Keiko, it seems to be the right choice.

Keiko: Yea! Akechi-Cun!

Ryuji: For real?! Weren't you talking about how you didn't wanna draw danger to us or whatever?

All of them were already aware, but Akechi is part of them now 'for slowly his powers were growing day after day'.

Makoto: I understand this is dangerous. But without a powerful source of intel, we won't be able to win against the police network. And I can no longer rely on my sister for information...

Keiko: So with this...we can get some answers to prove in our innocence with someone else helping us out. Good thinking, Makoto. (And since Akechi works for the cops, we got nothing to lose.)

Junko: That would make sense...Say what?

So the only way to prove in their innocence to the cops and Sae herself, is to ask Akechi for his help. For Keiko to get Makoto's plan for the others to be surprise to hear about it.

Haru: Wait, is this because of Akechi-san's police connections? You're going to ask him to join us and as you "powerful source of intel"...?

Morgana: I knew this day would come to have him officially on our team. Bold move. I'm surprised to hear that suggestion coming from you, Makoto.

And all because of him having powers, being targeted by two Shadows like Keiko was, and awaken to his powers to be a Phantom Thief member too.

Makoto: Thanks, Morgana. Also, did you guys see his press conference yesterday? One of his comments defending the Phantom Thieves since he has been helping us and stood out to me, "There is more to this." I think he said not just for trusting us even more, but knowing for certain that the Phantom Thieves would be watching.

Keiko: That would make sense...Jackie gave us a message saying that he would know.

Of course, Jackie did to hack through other systems to let Keiko and Morgana know about it since last night.

Yusuke: Still, there will be so many other students at the school festival...What are the odds of success?

Only one word to at least try it out, right?

Makoto: It's a gamble. And the odds are less than favorable...But we can no longer afford to hesitate. What are your thoughts, Keiko-Chan? Should we invite, Akechi-san?

Keiko: Yes. Besides being by his side and protecting him, his powers can be useful to have on our team. Our only hope is to stop the Shadows and the real murderer who's controlling Junko's sister. Let's invite him.

It's official, Akechi to come to the school festival at the Shujin Academy this year is a go.

Makoto: ...OK then. Is everyone else OK with that?

Junko: If I can do my journalist work, then I'm cool to also save Megami from the Men in Black and to get the rest of the two gems left.

Seems like they were all fine with it.

Ann: I'm good...Whatever he says has gotta be more reliable than what I've been able to come up with.

Yusuke: It would be reassuring to gain him as an ally, rather than simply a source of information.

Ryuji: Hold on, how're we even gonna get in touch with him? Keiko, you think you can talk him for us?

Keiko: I can do that.

Seems simple enough to have Keiko do take care of that part for her team.

Futaba: You know I can always hack through his cell phone to locate Akechi in seconds with my computer skills, right? Big Sis, you let me know when you want me to do it at anytime. Like the rest of your other phones.

Ryuji: Damn, Futaba, you're too good...!

For her to hack their phones and hacking through the prosecutor office computer to do the rest, Futaba was too good on what she does best.

Haru: I think this will all work out for another member to join us.

Makoto: Thanks for doing this part for us, Keiko-Chan, it means a lot.

And so, Keiko gets to calling her boyfriend right away for the others to wait.

Keiko: Here goes then...

While they were waiting...

Ryuji: I still feel weird about this whole Akechi idea. Having on our team, yes. But to do what we can to teach him how to fight back.

It was sweet for Ann to hold Ryuji's hand to try to cheer her boyfriend up.

Ann: Oh, Ryuji...Now's no time to be petty.

Morgana: Just think of him as a source of intel and a full member of the Phantom Thieves, nothing more.

Once Keiko was off the phone to talk sweetly to Akechi, to then hang up to let her friends know of the news.

Makoto: That was fast.

Keiko: He said, "He'll think about it." I think it'll be a big yes.

This sure has Keiko to be very happy about all of this.

Ryuji: Wait a sec. Didn't he say he wasn't gonna do any more stuff for the media?

Yusuke: That's likely why he's so hesitant.

Ann: What're we gonna do if he turns us down?

Now it's not to the time to think about something bad that won't happen...

Keiko: Not my Akechi-Cun...

Makoto: But if he does, Keiko-Chan, just keep on trying. We need to do this, no matter what.

Morgana: We're counting on you, Madame Keiko. Smooth talk your man if you have to...

I think Keiko knows what she's doing to talk to Akechi to ask him to come.

Keiko: Okay, I get it. (No need to embarrassed me any further please...)

Looks like they got everything plan out for Keiko to talk more with Akechi to come to the school festival and get him on the team officially since his powers were awaken. Hopefully this whole thing will work out to not be blame for false murder anymore. Later that night, Keiko and Yuuki walked around town to see how things were going with Akiyama since that event the other night.

Yuuki: Hey, Amamiya, you remember those guys who beat Akiyama-kun up...?

Keiko: I do.

Somehow the two bullies were really trouble makers.

Yuuki: Well, it turns out they really were dangerous. I looked them up...and found some seriously scary info. Apparently they're part of a gang that's involved in extortion stuff like that all the time. I wish I had known that going in...One slip of the tongue in that act I pulled, and I would've been dead.

So it was luck for Yuuki did something heroic.

Keiko: But you did showed real courage, Yuuki, and saved Akiyama's life.

This made Yuuki happy when Keiko said it to her friend.

Yuuki: Y-You really think so? But I pissed all over myself again while I was researching these guys...

Keiko: Ah, Yuuki...? Between you and me, it's not good talking about you getting scared to peeing yourself in public.

Lucky for no one was nearby them to hear it, too close.

Yuuki: My bad...! Honestly though...you're amazing, Amamiya. You weren't afraid in the slightest. Maybe it's only natural after all the nightmares you've been through...

Soon enough, the two hear a boy's voice calling out to Yuuki being you know who...

Boy's Voice: Yo, Mishima!

And two other guys were with Akiyama, on what though? This worried Yuuki the most.

Keiko: It's Akiyama and his two friends.

Yuuki: H-Hi there...

Well, they're not going to be calling Yuuki a loser anymore on what he just did to saving Akiyama's life.

Short-haired High Schooler: Whoa, it really is Mishima!

Thin-browed High Schooler: Dude, right? Nobody else could be THIS boring.

Akiyama: ...

Was he going to say anything to them or what?

Thin-browed High Schooler: Hey, you figured out what you're gonna do after high school?

Asking Yuuki this question to come to a very big surprise.

Yuuki: U-Um, not yet...

Thin-browed High Schooler: How bout' the military? Nobody'd ever notice zero like you stealthn' around.

Short-haired High Schooler: Hahaha, too true! I bet you could sneak in anywhere, huh? You'd be Japan's ultimate weapon!

But all of those things were illegal to do for Akiyama finally says something.

Akiyama: ...Shut up!

Hello? What's all this?

Yuuki: Akiyama-kun...

Thin-browed High Schooler: Huh? Something wrong?

Akiyama: Er, not exactly...C'mon, let's just forget him. It's no fun messing with Mishima anymore.

Good enough to call it even here.

Short-haired High Schooler: Whaddya mean, no fun? You're always the one screwin' with him the most.

Akiyama: I dunno, guess I got tired of it.

Keiko: This is new. (I guess he's thankful for Yuuki saving his life.)

Seems like it, for Akiyama had something to say to Yuuki before leaving him alone for good.

Akiyama: Hey, about before...I've been thinking, well...I should prolly thank you.

The other two guys didn't get what was going on right now.

Short-haired High Schooler: Huh? Something happen with you two? Y'know you HAVE been actin' weird lately, Akiyama...Don't think I haven't notice all them bruises you've got.

Akiyama: I-I...

So Yuuki tries to say something back to save Akiyama the trouble to already know what he was trying to say.

Yuuki: Um... "before"? I don't really know what you're talking about.

Akiyama: Mishima...My bad, guess it was someone else...You've changed though.

Yuuki: Huh...?

And then one more thing to say to Keiko next.

Akiyama: Yo, glasses chick. I always see you two together...You been coaching him?

They were just very close friends is all. For Yuuki owe Keiko for helping him out and now he's helping her and the Phantom Thieves. Since Yuuki had a crush on Keiko once, he'll always care about her as a dear friend to him.

Keiko: Something like that. Yuuki's a dear friend of mine.

Yuuki: We are...

This proves a lot to be true.

Akiyama: Heh...That so? I'm kinda jealous you're not his girlfriend. But I get it. Anyways, seeya later.

I guess he likes Yuuki now for Akiyama to say those words only, while his friends follow him out of the diner where Keiko and Yuuki were eating at.

Thin-browed High Schooler: W-Wait up, Akiyama...

A guess everything worked out somehow, huh?

Yuuki: It looks like Akiyama-kun's gonna be just fine. He's a pretty strong-willed guy. And...I really have changed, huh Amamiya?

Keiko: I knew you would to have a pure heart all along.

Yuuki: Yeah? Do you think maybe now I'm starting to be like the Phantom Thieves...? I'm gonna work even harder now to make sure I live up to your legacy!

So you see, people, this has been an important lesson. It doesn't have to take any Phantom Thief to fight back, but for someone with a pure heart to do what is right for him or her from the heart is what counts the most.

Keiko: See, Yuuki? You can do anything in the group even for others. They like you after you save Akiyama's life.

Yuuki: Really, Amamiya...? I didn't know until now, but you're right. It did felt great.

Keiko: It takes so many things to do good things than just being a hero.

A good lesson to be learn and for someone like Yuuki to not give up on Keiko and her friends to keep the Phantom Thieves' name to be fighting for justice and such to be fixed real soon, for he can do more then use computer skills.

Yuuki: I hope to see Futaba-chan again...She's really cute!

Keiko: I'm glad you two liked each other, just go slow in your friendship first pretty please?

Yuuki: I will, Amamiya, don't worry. I've learned a lot from you, so I know. For me to have a real girlfriend...I want to feel love.

Anything comes and goes for Yuuki and Futaba to be together, it'll happen.

Keiko: She'll like you more and more, trust me. (There's no need to rush when you care about someone so much to be in love with...Yuuki will do fine with Futaba. And for her to discover what love really is, she'll find all about love to then falling for Yuuki right back.)

All to learn little by little to still have friends to hang out with.

Yuuki: You know, I always used to think I couldn't amount to anything. But I somehow managed to step up and help Akiyama-kun with those thugs. It made me realize...there really are things I can do to save people. That's why I've started writing a documentary on the Phantom Thieves. The research I did on that gang Akiyama-kun was wrapped up in was actually what pushed me to do it. And now I'm basically putting together a massive log of all your activities from the Phan-Site.

Keiko: You keep at it, Yuuki. I can't wait to see it.

A lot to work forward to very much.

Yuuki: That's some serious pressure...but I'll show you what I can do! I mean, I won a composition contest back in 5th grade, so this shouldn't be any more difficult, right? At any rate, we should celebrate today! My treat! Screw the fountain drinks...Let's go straight for the fancy fruit juice!

Keiko: If you say so, Yuuki.

Yuuki: It'll be fine, Amamiya. It's three times the price with this one, so it's gonna be three times better!

Then it's something for these two to be drinking something good to celebrate.

Keiko: As long as it's not any big steak please.

Yuuki: I know and not to spend so much, trust me. Anyway...let's party until we have to go catch the last train home! Wooooo!

Time to drink to be happy on their friendship.

Keiko: Sure, Yuuki, why not.

They enjoy it to make their night of friendship count, for Yuuki is part of the Phantom Thieves in his own way.

Yuuki: Catch you later, Amamiya!

Calling it a night to wait for a new day to start again tomorrow and the school festival to happen real soon.

Year 20xx

Day # 196 - October 10/24th – Monday

Another week day at school to go through for other students to hear about Akechi was coming to this year's school festival to happen tomorrow, and Keiko once again doing well in Ms. Chouno's class room to study really hard. During lunch break, seeing the test results on the students test scores – for again Keiko has done well to pass. She was good.

Morgana: Studying helps to pass on something like this. Madame Keiko, you got the brains to do so well.

And that's a good thing...As during class time for Keiko gets a group text message from the others to hope to get Akechi on the team somehow, for only him to come by to see his woman to see what will happen next. Then once school was over for Keiko and Morgana were heading back home at Cafe Leblanc, she gets a text message from you know who...

Keiko: Ah! It's him!

Morgana: Who?

Keiko: Akechi-Cun texted me...! He's at the cafe right now waiting to tell me the news. Come on, Morgana! Let's head back home!

In a hurry here to catch a train to getting there to see her boyfriend right away, while Morgana holds on the school bag of hers to dear life from Keiko was running really fast to be such in a good mood like this.

Morgana: Madame Keiko! Please slow down!

Getting back for Sojiro to be working for lots of people to be eating and drinking there, for Keiko and Morgana make it back for Akechi to still be there drinking his coffee and he still enjoys it...While also to have the TV on with the news thing again.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun-!

Almost falling down, Akechi's quick detective skills to catch his girlfriend from falling down just in time.

Sojiro: Damn, that was some catch.

Akechi: Easy there, Princess, I'm not going anywhere.

Keiko: Wow...Thanks for saving me again.

And so many of them to getting saved so much.

Akechi: You're welcome and I'm glad you're back.

Keiko: I'm home, dear.

Making a little joke there to sound like a marry couple here for Keiko and Akechi to laugh together in a good way.

Akechi: Welcome home, honey. So, Boss, eh...sir? How has business been for you lately?

Sojiro: Take a look around...Is the Niijima lady doing well?

It's hard to say since Sae was working hard non-stop. So it was a big no there for Akechi was worried about her like Makoto was the most with her sister.

Akechi: Unfortunately, we haven't seen each other lately. We had a...difference of opinion.

Keiko: (Him too with Sae, huh? She must not be herself right now...)

Soon, the news on TV was seen and heard for everyone else in the cafe.

TV Host: [What are your thoughts, Representative Shido?]

And one TV showed Shido himself to talk about the whole murder of the Phantom Thieves that must be stopped, and for him to promise to make a change if he wins for others to really like him. Really...? This guy's a liar for Akechi didn't like seeing the man's face at all for Keiko to feel some sad and anger from within her boyfriend's heart. Even for Sojiro to hear and see the man's face as well to really hate him too. Huh...?

Shido: [It doesn't surprise me that people say our country is lethargic. We've let these Phantom Thieves run amok.]

Just hearing him talk gets to Keiko to recognize this person.

Keiko: (His voice sounds very familiar...And for Akechi to look at this man in a mean way, he must've done something terrible. Is this his father he told me about?)

Morgana: Madame Keiko? (That man again.)

Continuing on with the show for Shido to say on other things...Seriously?

Shido: [And because they've targeted only prominent figures, our government leaders have been hesitant to act. I apologize for any concern they may have caused and will henceforth search for an apt countermeasure.]

And these people are the cafe were really buying into this type of madness.

Costumer: That politician's really honorable. I like how quick he says he's gonna do everything.

More about the news...

Shido: [This is an important undertaking, and one I intend to confront with every asset available to me. The selfish criminals enacting this "social reform" are in fact the ones most deserving of reformation. Answering to the interest of the people as hastily as possible is my natural duty as a politician.]

Costumer: Man, this guy is admirable.

Shido: [Rampant political scandals, thieves on the loose...As sad as it is, this is the state of of our nation. We must resolve this problem, and I assure the people of this noble country that I will do just that.]

Getting to Keiko from the time she and her friends were at the buffet to bump into Shido to have trouble memorizing him...

Keiko: (I feel like I've met that man somewhere before...But where?)

Akechi: Something wrong, Keiko?

He checks on his girlfriend.

Keiko: It just that man calling himself Shido feels familiar to me from somewhere from a while back, I can feel the hate from him.

Not only for Akechi and Morgana to notice Keiko's odd behavior, but also for Sojiro to be worried about her as well.

Sojiro: Keiko? What're you standing there staring off into space for? You're kind of creeping me out.

Keiko: Huh? Oh...Nothing, Mr. Sakura. Just something on my mind to think of a bad feeling about the news. There's need to worry about me please.

Sojiro: I'm not worried or anything. You're just blocking the store entrance.

She moves away in time to feel very silly for making a scene.

Keiko: Clumsy me again...My bad.

And the same costumer talks about how good Shido was in his work so much. As if!

Costumer: That politician is honest and carries an overwhelming amount of charisma. It feels like a trustworthy leader for Japan has finally come forth. Don't you think, Boss?

Sojiro: Sorry, wasn't listening.

Because Sojiro doesn't like Shido one bit.

Keiko: Ah...What about you, Akechi? You looked troubled when you saw this Shido guy's face on TV.

Akechi: Yeah, I think I might've told you all about him.

Keiko: (So, I was right? Is this his father he told me so much about who ruined his life and caused his mother to be ill and past away?)

Akechi: "Criminals", hm...? Well, that must be how he sees it. (He wouldn't know the real truth like I do...!) However, that is ignorant of their true nature.

Keiko: Because you're starting to trust in these Phantom Thieves after what you've told me?

Like that yes and for him to get powers too, so it would make since for Akechi to see it all with his own eyes.

Akechi: It may be somewhat of a stretch to say I'm "on their side". I see that now a lot more... (Only because your words help me see the truth, Keiko.) Having said that, I won't deny that I empathize with them on some level. If this Okumura incident was not the Phantom Thieves or the other two murderers...If they only change the hearts of criminals...Then even though they can't be considered "innocent"...Perhaps my goals are not so different from theirs... (With powers like they have now, I want to learn more about them.)

Keiko: (I see what he's trying to discover about himself as one of us to helping out a lot more.) Then are you like a Phan-boy?

A nice joke to have Keiko smiling and Akechi to laugh when she said it.

Akechi: Hahaha. I knew there was something special about you, the one who I fell in love with. Ever since the first time we met.

Keiko: You did save me for us to get to know each other to going out so much to falling in love with each other...

A lot has changed to grow so much for the two of them since then.

Akechi: I feel as though I could tell you anything during our conversations, Princess. You help me get through the toughest days I have. For our love to knowing each other so much, it helps me out a lot.

They hugged...

Keiko: Same with me too, Akechi-Cun.

Akechi: Ah, that reminds me. I've been invited to a panel at Shujin Academy that you ask me to do, and...Well, I'm sure you're already aware, Princess. Considering it's such a good opportunity and seeing you there, I've decided to accept the offer.

Yep, it worked for Keiko and Morgana to tell the others the good news to have Keiko kissing Akechi o the lips to feel very happy about this.

Keiko: Oh, Akechi-Cun! Thank you! Thank you!

Akechi: I just love the way you smile to love you a lot more...Thank you for the coffee, Boss. It was delicious as always.

For Akechi to enjoy Sojiro's coffee to also leave him a tip.

Sojiro: Glad you like it. Both you and Keiko make a great couple.

Akechi: I'm just happy I can see the love of my life everyday like this. I'll be going now, Keiko, but wait for me. I might want to spend some more time with you later.

Off to leave and go to work, Akechi will come back to stay over with Keiko and for her to have him at her school festival.

Keiko: Okay, see you tonight... (And now, I let the others know the good news to get him on to our team next.)

Once all was good for Keiko to aid Sojiro for a bit...she then texts Junko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru the good news. As well as Jackie getting it from the other side, the next plan will await to do in the three day festival even to come this week; Keiko plays a quick game of shogi with Hifumi to learn some moves while she get some strategies down, lots of it.

Hifumi: A lot to learn for someone to be in a good mood like this.

As well as telling more scoops about the Phantom Thieves to Ohya next for Keiko to visit her, while also helping out Lala a bit at the bar tonight just for a little while longer'.

Ohya: Connections of a set up from Shido and my friend...I feel a connection here. Thanks, Amamiya.

And then eating something for Keiko and Morgana to then heading back to the cafe to see Akechi waiting for his girlfriend for them to get some sleep. Other than doing a few things from his school to be half a day specially for him, for the school festival will start tomorrow as the guest of honor for the next three days for this week, as both Futaba and Yusuke also came along for this event to not miss out.

Year 20xx

Day # 197 - October 10/25th – Tuesday

Well, today was the day of the school festival. From all the setting are good all over the entire school buildings for Keiko 'with Morgana tagging along', Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Junko to like the scene to be go all out this year. As well as Futaba having her hacking skills for Jackie to watch all over the school carefully to love the view.

Keiko: So this what a school festival looks like. It's amazing...

As Junko was getting her scoops of this years school festival to go so well to get her story, beside feeling more clumsy again.

Junko: This is so fun to do!

Yusuke: The festival seems to be a success.

So many things to do, with so many people.

Ann: There's diffidently a lot more people than last year.

Ryuji: Well, yeah. This place got "famous" and all. The Phantom Thieves, Kamoshida, Principal Kobayakawa. On top of that, we got Akechi as a guest. But hey, I'm with you to have some fun and to go on a date, right Ann?

For some to be dating...

Ann: You're right, Ryuji, I have you.

Haru: Sugimura said he'll do something to help make the festival a nice one with some flowers in the scenes.

Futaba: I hope that Mishima and I will have a nice chitchat while I see what a school festival's like.

So much to do dating things on a event like this one. As for Yusuke and Makoto...

Makoto: I hope we'll be having some fun too, Yusuke.

For him to show a a drawing of Makoto that Yusuke made for her to really like it.

Yusuke: You like it, Ms. Makoto?

And he's calling her by that title "Ms. Makoto" now.

Makoto: For me...? Thank you, Yusuke. I guess our date will be a special one like this one with just the two of us.

Keiko: Hey, look at you two. (So many things to do for others to be go on a date. Besides Junko to do her journalist skills and Morgana to try to remember more about himself.)

No trouble with Junko, but for Morgana to remember who his true love is to see this girl later on.

Morgana: This is a festival of fun times and love, not a love boat...I really need to be human to have my own girlfriend.

So many cops 'in disguise' to be around the place, to still play it a cool as a high school students for them.

Makoto: There may be police officers in plain clothes too...Actually, they probably are here. We better be careful about what we discuss.

Keiko: We can do that, Makoto.

Junko: I got no problem-!

She falls down again.

Morgana: Acting like normal students is going to be important.

Futaba: What do you normally do at a school festival? Do you know, Big Sis? This looks like a whole lot of fun.

This is to be Futaba's first time to learn a lot on what they do, as they try to explain to her the best they could.

Ann: Look around at the exhibits...and eat stuff?

Ryuji: There's no rules. Remember when we went to the beach before? Why not go about it like that?

And then such to do on other things there too...

Keiko: Just have fun and be yourself, Futaba, that's all there is to it. I mean besides the other two, also to be dating sometimes with the one you love.

Futaba: I think I can do it if I've got everyone with me...! And maybe Mishima...

What a big change girl Futaba has become in a good way thanks to them, huh?

Makoto: You're so laid-back...There's a possibility that your name and Ryuji's have come up.

This was news to Ryuji to hear about it.

Ryuji: Hey!

Ann: A number of the teachers had been questioned before, and even we were interviewed the other day too.

Makoto: Don't let your guard down too much.

So with a lot of cops to be around the place, and such to be careful on what they say...so have some fun and then speak with Akechi later on.

Morgana: It's true that the initial members have been at this for a long time, making it easier to get tracked...

Keiko: We just need to play it cool is all. See? Just like Junko...Without falling down so much.

In other words – behave yourself, Ryuji, for everyone else's sake and yourself.

Ryuji: All right...

Haru: Now, now. Let's leave it at that. We just need to be mindful about what we're saying, correct?

Seems like it, so I think they'll do well for this event for a few days to have a fun school festival in Shujin Academy. For someone like Keiko and Haru to remain calm already and Jackie getting good photos to see all over the computer screens to keep.

Makoto: Oh, um...

Yusuke: You seem to be having quite a lot of fun, Haru. You did mention that you were looking forward to this.

For Haru to see that Sugimura and her were dating normally for him to help her out on some things now from Okumura Foods and the designs of the place, it only seems fair and to have a lot of fun.

Haru: I want to go around with everyone besides Sugimura at times for these few days and eat at the refreshment stands.

Futaba: Well, it'll be nice change of pace! A lot of nasty stuff's continued lately!

Makoto: Shall we head off to the stands then?

A lot of stuff to do and the other things the next few days to do anything.

Keiko: Let's do it! I can't wait for us to have some fun...And with my Akechi-Cun!

Makoto: Oh right. This is your first time at our school festival, Keiko-Chan.

Right...This is the first time for Keiko to be in a school festival like this one for her to be enjoying it with Akechi and her friends, a fun time.

Ryuji: They're pretty good. From what I've heard...

Ann: I know a great one! Follow me.

Junko: Leave the way, please...Wait for me-!

Everyone follows Ann to take them to the first refreshment food stands from in top of the floor of the school to get something to eat, something for all of them and Morgana to do at a cat maid stands to have mini octopus meals. As well as Keiko brought some sweets for her and the others with Akechi too that she baked and to have as a little desert to be a special one.

Ann: This is the place!

Haru: "Maid Takoyaki"...?

What an odd place to eat at...

Ann: New costumers! I'll show you all to your seats. Keiko, get your surprise deserts all set for us.

Keiko: Will do, Ann.

This was something for Ann has made from her friends to dress up to make meals like these.

Ryuji: ...So it's your class's stand. Still, Ann, you would look hotter in a maid outfit to be serving us instead.

Ann: Hey come on, Ryuji. It's still a refreshment stand, isn't it? And Keiko brought treats to give to us besides her boyfriend.

Somehow, this area of the event was a bit quiet with only them around the area and now one else. Weird...

Futaba: It's like a deserted island here...

Makoto: Well, I guess it's good for talking since there aren't any people here...

Lucky for them, huh? As they get seated to get some menus to look at to wait for their order and the sweets for Keiko made by hand...They thought they give this one a try since this was Ann's group for this year school festival. Besides the looks of them having an odd handmade octopus doll with a crown on its head to be lying on the group.

Haru: We heard a lot of rumors even on our way here.

Ryuji: And it was all bullshit.

Here comes the maid to serve the guests.

Morgana: Here she comes...Act normal.

Ryuji: Who cares...? There's nothin' "normal" about this anymore.

And for Keiko to place her sweets on the table to make some small carrot cakes for everyone.

Keiko: I got the carrot cube cakes on tiny sticks if anyone wants some. (They came out great.)

Maiden: Welcome home! May I take your order?

She sure acts weird for a maid servant, huh? Not to mention they all felt bad for trying the food that might not look so normal.

Ryuji: "Take my order"?! What happened to the maid atmosphere?!

Yusuke: There are a lot of odd flavors...

Ryuji: Stick to a normal one, I bet they-

Too bad, it's not good news at all.

Maiden: I'm so sorry. We sold our last normal one to the previous costumer.

Ryuji: The hell...

They might as well get something to be fine to eat, it was better than getting sick to try to eat something.

Yusuke: Well then...I'll have the mentai cheese takoyaki.

Maiden: I'm sorry. We're out of cod roe.

Haru: Then, how about the squid-

This place doesn't have enough food than they already gave out to others.

Maiden: Um...We're currently out catching squid. It'll probably take another five or six hours...

Keiko: You're out of everything, huh?

There was a good reason why there weren't any good foods for Ann to know about it already...

Ryuji: That doesn't even sound remotely possible! Ain't this whole menu just a shame?!

Ann: Actually, we spent most of our budge on making the maid costumes look nice. We didn't put too much effort into the octopus.

Junko: I thought they were squids...

Ryuji: I can see that!

This first fun event has turn out to be not a good one.

Morgana: Ryuji, you're making a scene...

Now what...?

Haru: Then what would you recommend with what you have now?

Maiden: That would be the Russian takoyaki.

Haru: We'll have that please.

Once they got right to have, and then some sweets afterwards.

Maiden: This will take a little time.

While waiting for the maiden to get to it, the others talk about something else since there was no one in the hallways right now to be a good time...With not so loud talking from Ryuji this time.

Keiko: I didn't think they did the looks more than the food here...

Ryuji: ...Let's forget about the octopus and get back to the topic.

Junko: Yeah, I can do so much journalist work while I'm at it. And...go!

Good idea...For some people just wanted to hear the news even more to catch up on some of the parts.

Ann: On that note, hearing Kamoshida being almost treated like a victim makes me wanna eat my stress away!

Oh, boy...the whole Suguru event being the first, how can any of us ever forget that gym teacher?

Keiko: Please don't remind me...

Morgana: I've even heard conjecture that the principal was targeted for reasons like "he knew too much."

But wait, there was more to talk about next...

Yusuke: I kept hearing about Goro Akechi's popularity...Up to the point he decided to help us out.

Futaba: All thanks to the Phantom Thieves!

Ryuji: Hey, Keiko. Are you sure Akechi wanted to be invited here because he should know of us would never kill anyone? Huh...?

Not one bit for Keiko knows of her boyfriend were on their side.

Yusuke: I think Ms. Keiko would know if Akechi was. But she felt out for this man to be trustworthy. Other than dealing with tons of fan girls.

Ann: True, he would never replace Keiko for any other girls...And to be in with the media to have interviews with must be a lot of work. I'm surprised he has some time to spend so much with you, Keiko.

Morgana: We're here to have Akechi join our side to also get intel, it better not be a trap...I mean, if he wasn't on our side which could've been a problem.

Keiko: Guys, we should be fine. If there was a trap from Akechi at all, I would be telling all of you about it right away.

See? Keiko would know to sense out for Akechi's a good person deep down.

Makoto: You're a brave person, Keiko-Chan. Is this your way to be in tight situations like this one?

Keiko: I suppose so...

With something to be ringing, the food was done for the maiden student to bring them out for the others to finally eat.

Maiden: Thank you for the wait.

It looks and smells good, but how does it taste?

Ann: Ooh, it's fresh made!

Futaba: Lies! I heard a microwave go off!

Junko: Same.

Yep, this student had it in microwave type of food making only. So it has to be bad to eat it.

Ryuji: Well, it's not like I was exceptin' crispy takoyaki at a school festival or anything. So what makes this a "Russian" takoyaki...?

Haru: Could there be jam in it as a secret ingredient? That sounds quite delicious.

What was in this type of takoyaki thing...?

Maiden: Well...one of these is "special."

From the looks of it, one color was red to not look so good.

Keiko: This one is different from the rest of these.

Morgana: Uh, Maiden Keiko's right...One of them is obviously red. That's gotta be the one.

Ryuji: Dude, don't tell me the "Russian" part means...

Probably not a good thing for them to eat this one.

Ann: It's like, going for the obvious one is manly?

For Ann to say to Ryuji for her boyfriend to give it a try, this makes Morgana hear her loud and clear.

Morgana: I-Is that so?

Keiko: I can't eat it.

Junko: I might throw up if I do it.

Yusuke: I'd prefer the most beautifully shaped one...but all of them are misshapen.

Someone has to eat the red one, if they cannot do it...

Haru: Oh, aren't you all going to eat? I think I'll go for the "special" one.

Looks and sounds like Haru was going to eat it.

Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Junko, Yusuke, Futaba, and Morgana: You're eating the what?!

Makoto: Wait...Is she honestly going for it?

Ryuji: Keiko, you wanna give it a try?

Keiko: I won't. Sorry, it just doesn't feel right.

What a good choice for Keiko to make, for none of them but Haru won't eat it.

Ryuji: Uh...well, yeah.

Just then, Keiko felt Akechi finally arriving for she was happy to see her boyfriend's arrival for him to see her with the others.

Akechi: Oh, everyone's all here. Hi, Keiko.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun! You're here!

With them hugging each other, the others were surprised to see Akechi arriving a bit early for his event doesn't start until tomorrow.

Makoto: Akechi-san? But th-the panel isn't until tomorrow though.

Akechi: I came to check out the venue. I can't make any mistakes since a lot of people will be present.

Futaba: Someone's eager.

Having trouble getting inside of the school building from the other fans for Akechi to find Keiko to make his day a lot more better.

Akechi: But, people ended up recognizing me. Everyone bombarded me with questions.

Ryuji: That's 'cause you were sloppy...

It was a little accident for Akechi was trying to avoid but Keiko and her friends.

Junko: So much fan base non-stop.

Akechi: I grew tired of the baseless rumors they kept bringing up, so I escaped to where there weren't any people. Anywhere to have where my Princess is...I'm going to have one of these.

He was going to eat the takoyaki red special on to be a bad idea.

Haru: The "special" one...!

Keiko: Wait, Akechi! Don't eat-!

Akechi: Let's just call this my performance fee.

Too late, Akechi eats it for the others to gasp in fear on what was going to happen next.

Ann: But-

Ryuji: I think he's still breathing...

Akechi: Mmm, it's quite deli-...HNNNGH?!

And then it happens...One bite for Akechi to have the special one made his stomach bad to feel like he was going to throw up, and it was also making his mouth feel on fire.

Ann: Eating it in one bite is a bad idea...

Akechi: Ngh...My throat...! Urgh! This is...! Oh...My stomach...it burns...!

Freaking out to try to help Akechi out quickly, Keiko might have a plan in mind.

Ann: Are you OK? Do you need water?

Acting quickly, Keiko rushes to Akechi's side to give him some of her special cake and then some tea to drink it all down.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun, take these!

He eats one of Keiko's treats and drinks some tea to feel a bit better to take a breather.

Akechi: Thank you, Keiko. I'm fine...Thanks to your sweets and tea. You made these for me?

Keiko: And the others too...I'm so happy you love it. I hope you're well.

Akechi: This is nothing to me. I just love...spicy stuff sometimes, maybe a bit too much...! Hah...I'm okay now. Sorry to have you all worried.

See, you guys? If you don't know how to cook well, this might happen.

Futaba: Hey, is he still breathing?

Akechi: Like I said, I'm use to spicy food like this one. I better settle down. Care to join with me, Keiko?

More fun of their love tonight ask Keiko bring some treats a little to share together.

Keiko: Sure! You guys, I'll see you in a bit. I need to do some things with Akechi that has less people around to walk pass. Enjoy the cake and other meals that won't hurt your stomachs. (A close call there, he almost had us all worried. I could never settle with spicy foods.)

For them to be having some fun on other things for Keiko shows Akechi around the place so more to walk around, go to other things, even haunted houses for Keiko hated bugs to be holding Akechi a lot; and for the others to love the cube cakes they were snacking on.

Junko: See you two later! You heard Keiko-Senpai just now, everyone, dig in!

It was really tasty, I want some cake too!

Ann: Wow, he really trying to hold it together until Keiko saved him from tea and her sweets...So good! Akechi's still walking around with her like some comedian.

Ryuji: Really good cube cakes here...! And it's like Akechi wants to get picked up for some commercial or something...

Yusuke: Very good cake. But...dud he truly come to simply check the venue? ...This isn't good. I keep suspecting every little thing...

Makoto: ...I know what you mean. I'm doing the same thing too other than enjoying some of Keiko-Chan's tasty cakes. I need to do my best for tomorrow. We need to somehow get him to be our source of intel...I'm gonna pull this off to get Akechi-san on our team no matter what!

Loving the sweets and talking about telling Akechi who they are to get him on the team and getting his help.

Futaba: That Akechi guy...He sure can be odd for someone like Big Sis to fall for, but if she's happy then that's fine. Wow! So good of sweets she has made!

Ryuji: That's Keiko for you.

Haru: Such good sweets that Keiko-Chan has made.

Even for Morgana to enjoy a lot of it.

Morgana: This beats better than microwave takoyaki! Madame Keiko, you're the best baker ever!

Junko: So good!

From there it was a fun school festival for everyone else to enjoy the rest of the first day. From some other good food to eat, other hand made drinks to have, a fortune teller to go to for Keiko and Akechi; same with a haunted house for Akechi to keep his girlfriend some company, a photo booth, buying some clothes, and other things to do, even a talent show. A good day for Akechi to spend some time again at Keiko's place later on tonight.

Akechi: I'll see you tonight then, Keiko?

Keiko: Of course, Akechi.

As Akechi leaves first to meet Keiko at Cafe Leblanc, she meets with the others for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Morgana, and Junko to talk about something before calling it a day on the first festival.

Ryuji: You two had fun?

Keiko: We did. How are all of you guys doing?

Yusuke: It's nothing bad to do as a group, like fine art work.

Junko: Other story articles to read about.

Ryuji: Photo making with my Ann.

Ann: It was a lot for us to make some good ones.

Haru: Flower jewelry designs.

Futaba: VR game play!

Makoto: It was so much for us to do, and a lot for both you and Akechi to have a wonderful time. Keiko-Chan, you really do love him a lot.

Keiko: We all had fun and to see Akechi-Cun is all set to go for tomorrow's panel. Anyways, let's all call it a day and be ready to talk to Akechi about joining us. So, let's do our best. Makoto, you'll do fine. So make your words count.

And she will for the others to support her all the way through at Akechi's panel tomorrow.

Makoto: And we will, Keiko-Chan. See you all then.

Heading back at Cafe Leblanc for Keiko and Morgana to come back to clean up the place for Sojiro and Morgana to get some sleep.

Morgana: Have fun, you two.

He wants to go to the next room to sleep, leaving Keiko and Akechi to spend some more time together.

Akechi: Hey.

Keiko: Hey yourself. (Tomorrow's the day we tell him, huh?) Listen, Akechi-Cun...There's something I want to tell you-!

But before Keiko could tell Akechi, he just places his hand on hers and the other one gently stroking her face.

Akechi: Listen, Princess...You don't have to struggle or hurt yourself to tell me something you feel odd talking about. I know what you're thinking. Whatever you have in mind, I get it. But can we wait for a bit. You'll get what I mean by then, but for now...

Being on top of Keiko to be on the bed to get something going on again for he and Akechi to make their night special for tomorrow's school festival on day two.

Keiko: Akechi!

Akechi: Please, Keiko, let me take you...Let's make the panel of mine count. If you want for me to understand you a lot more, then show me.

From kissing, hugging, and so much to do under the covers of the bed...Keiko and Akechi have their love making moment once again.

Keiko: (It will happen...He does trust in me and the others, all of this tomorrow. We both get it.) Yes, Akechi...Take me away and I'll show you more.

A nice night to make the first day fun for them and a lot more to come for Akechi to do his panel, and then to get him on the Phantom Thieves' side – to also ask for his help to prove in their innocents and find the real murder. To also stop Fallen One, Queen Lilith, and save Megami from being the Black Mask to the real master mind behind murderer of it all. This is when things get better and a bit crazy next time.


	88. Goro Akechi – Crow

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 88 - Goro Akechi – Crow

Year 20xx

Day # 198 - October 10/26th – Wednesday

The second day at the school festival was about to start to hope for Akechi will be part of the Phantom Thieves team and to help them out to prove in their innocence with his help solve this mystery. For him to be getting up to be holding Keiko in her bed 'and Morgana getting cleaned up on his own', for the lovers get read for the panel to be ready for.

Akechi: Morning, Princess.

He hugs and kisses his woman.

Keiko: Good morning, Akechi-Cun...Today's the day.

Akechi: Whatever happens, we'll both understand each other already. And then your friends too, Keiko, please trust me. (I know I can do this.)

Keiko: I do. (If anything else, I'm still worried about something else that has nothing to do with this.)

She was right, so that's good...but what else was there? Even Morgana was catching on.

Morgana: (Madame Keiko, both you and I know that Akechi knows about you being a Phantom Thief. And the others...? I guess we'll all soon find out during the panel today.)

Well, I guess they'll soon find out. As Keiko watched backstage to hear and see her boyfriend do the panel as promised...Same with Morgana by her side, along with Junko to get her next story, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Futaba, and Haru 'same with Jackie from other systems to hack through as a avatar'; while Makoto does the announcements for Akechi to answer some questions for the fans who were watching. Another fun day at the school festival, but how will this go down for him to join in?

Makoto: Well then, we will now begin today's panel. Our guest of honor is Goro Akechi.

Akechi: I feel kind of bad, considering how many people have gathered...I'm sure you all would've been happier to have a singer or a mascot appear, wouldn't you say?

Everyone laughs when hearing that joke to just be having to get Akechi this year.

Makoto: We'd appreciate it if you could tell us about your experiences with the notorious Phantom Thieves. It'd be wonderful if you could let us hear more about your actual investigative process.

So it was the question of the whole Phantom Thieves thing for Akechi to almost see them as enemies, but slowly sees them more as heroes.

Akechi: I'm not used to being the one interrogated...so please go easy on me.

They all laugh again while the other waited.

Keiko: It has started...

Junko: A good story and hopefully to be good for all of us.

Ann: How much do you think he knows?

Hard to say yet for Keiko to feel like she trusts her Akechi a lot, for the others hope for the best as well. It's only a matter of time.

Yusuke: He talks of how the Phantom Thieves are dangerous to also starting to trust in us more and more, and yet he says they haven't committed any murders...Either he already has an idea since he has powers like us to also know who the real culprit is, or he has uncovered the identities of the Phantom Thieves to have powers like you do, Ms. Keiko.

So it's all up to Makoto to get some answer and what Keiko to trust in Akechi on what he has in mind.

Ryuji: C'mon, Makoto...You gotta get it outta him...! Have him help us be part of our team.

Continuing on with the panel...

Makoto: As much as you're allowed to say, would you tell us how far along your investigation is on them?

Akechi: Getting right to the point, I see. Well, if it's as much as I'm allowed to say, then everything on TV and the internet is all of it. We don't have any leads yet, and the methods behind their crimes are still unclear.

Makoto: I see...Even with this country's power, arresting them is proving to be difficult...Is that the case?

Akechi: I wouldn't phrase it that way...but well, something like that.

See? It shows that Akechi's trusting the Phantom Thieves more and more...

Makoto: Thank you for answering that question. By the way, it seems you've denied a correlation between the Phantom Thieves and the murders...Why the sudden change? Until now, haven't you upheld your stance that the Phantom Thieves are dangerous? How are you so positive that they haven't committed murder?

And now...it was time to learn a little about Akechi's partnership with the Phantom Thieves to ask about next, for everyone else to hope to go well here.

Akechi: Aren't you a little too comfortable interrogate people? Why, it's as if you're a prosecutor.

This made the audience laugh for that part to have Makoto just smile about it.

Makoto: Ah, excuse me. This is something I've personally been interested in, so I couldn't help it...But won't you tell us? What reason is there that you'd claim their innocence when you previously stated they were unjust?

So the answer was about to happen for Makoto to ask for everyone else wait and see.

Haru: Mako-Chan's really pressing for an answer.

Futaba: She's pelting him with questions.

And Akechi's answer was this...

Akechi: Every person whose heart they changed have truly been criminals, including Okumura...Why then, was he the only one who needed to be killed...?

Makoto: Why is that?

Akechi: I must admit...I couldn't deduce a reason. That's why I believe that case should be thought of as if a different party of responsible. And if-This is all hypothetical, mind you. (I hope it just a saying and for them to not be murderers as all.) If the Phantom Thieves are the ones I know of, I can't possibly imagine they would kill anyone. (Because "she" gave me her word or they would've turned themselves in if they did.)

Yep, you heard him loud and clear for the others, Keiko, and everyone else 'for some' to be shock about this whole thing.

Keiko: (Yes...)

Makoto: Your comment just now...Does this mean the police have already identified who they are?

Not yet, no...

Akechi: Oh, no. The police haven't gotten that far yet. (I won't allow them to, not them...!)

Laughing about it afterwards for everyone else to hear.

Junko: Surprising.

Akechi: But I have my own conclusions about the truth identities of the Phantom Thieves.

Wait, does he...? Is this is what Akechi was mentioning Keiko about trusting him in.

Keiko: (Is this is...?)

Ryuji: He's gotta be bluffin'!

Ann: Pipe down!

No time for asking questions at one another, they have to hear and see the rest on what happens next.

Haru: He's lying, right...?

Futaba: But if it's the truth...

Here goes then...

Akechi: You're not going to ask me who they are?

The others wanted to hear it all too, so Makoto asks Akechi right away.

Makoto: ...It may have repercussions on the investigation. Are you sure you can share that with us?

Akechi: It's only my personal opinion, so announcing that here wouldn't pose a problem. However...There is a possibility that everyone present will hear the truth before the police or media.

Was he going to really say it to everyone else...?

Ann: The truth...?

Futaba: What's he planning on saying...?

Only one way to find out, let's hear him out first.

Makoto: ...That's quite the confidence you have. If you're so certain...then very well. I'd like to ask you then: Who do you think the Phantom Thieves are, Akechi-san?

She said it...

Ryuji: That idiot!

Yusuke: No...there's no way he could have evidence...

Keiko: Stop it! Akechi-Cun is trustworthy, you guys...! Please believe me...we both have the same powers to understanding each other.

Yeah, trust in Keiko's words for Akechi will never sell them out even if he wasn't part of the team.

Akechi: They're people you all know quite well. The identity of the Phantom Thieves are-

Just then...Akechi's phone goes off for him to answer it.

Keiko: (Huh...? His phone...the plan...Wait, Jackie?)

The little Person gives out some good news and more for Akechi to answer the call from work, or was it...?

Akechi: Oh, it's mine. I apologize for the interruption, but I can't turn off my phone due to my job. Would you mind if I step away for about...ten minutes or so?

For everyone else thought to be not fair, but they have to wait around for Makoto to allow Akechi to take the call.

Makoto: I'm terribly sorry, everyone, but we'll be taking a break. We'll resume the panel in ten minutes.

Akechi: Please don't troll me online for the interruption, OK?

For the others to laugh and Akechi to bow to everyone to leave next...

Female Student: Who wants pizza?

Other Students: We do!

That should keep them busy for a bit, for Akechi to leave off stage for a bit to ask Makoto something.

Akechi: Is there room I may use?

Makoto: There's the PE faculty office.

And before heading there...

Akechi: ...I want you to come too with Keiko and her other friends. There's a matter I want to discuss. If that's all right.

Makoto: Did you set this up...?

Oh, looks like something's coming up now.

Akechi: We only have ten minutes, you know.

And finally, Akechi gets Keiko and everyone else in the room. For it's time for him to figure out that they are all the Phantom Thieves since he was one of them now. Wow, he isn't the smartest young ace detective in Japan for nothing.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...you knew all along, this is what you meant.

Akechi: I did, Princess. I'm glad everyone's here and...this little friend of yours who's been training me a lot.

Jackie did help Akechi out training in Mementos to fight other Shadows to become stronger from powers and his Persona Robin Hood, for he's been doing so ever since the whole Okumura event was over.

Keiko: Jackie's been training you? Who knew...

Akechi: Please don't be mad. I had Jackie not say anything until now. I needed to know more about myself from all of this. And thanks to Jackie the Jack Frost type of Persona, I finally understand how you do all of this type of task.

That's good to know, but right now they needed to get back to the topic at hand.

Junko: Anyways, we're all here for what reason again...? Oh, right...! About how Goro knows.

Makoto: What do you want to talk about?

He then shows them the photos he took of them in the Okumura Foods building the other day when they all went back. Oh, boy...

Haru: No...

Ryuji: That's gotta be 'shopped!

Akechi: I have video footage too. Please, let's not feign ignorance. I needed to be sure. I figured a lot from the time Keiko and I were trapped in a dream with all of you in it, when Jackie hacked through my phone to ask for your help on two things so far, and the footage you've send to me in Mementos...is that would you called it, right? So please don't get mad with this one...All of you can go into that other world too like I have a few times and more, yes?

Well, he finally knows the rest for Keiko was honest to answer back for her boyfriend.

Keiko: We are...I knew you and I are had the same powers, but I never knew you would find out so soon. (I knew all along.)

Akechi: It's not just all of you. I guess you've already seen that world too...I also know that when you traverse over there, your appearances changes as well. It's because of those mysterious powers, isn't it? I found out about that world about a month ago. This has been installed into my phone without my knowledge.

Yeah, they saw it all from the Nav app to be on his phone before his powers were fully awakened.

Ryuji: Of course...We saw that when we fought against Okumura's Shadow.

Akechi: I was confused at first when it appeared until we all stopped Okumura in the Metaverse Palace of his. Quite frankly, I still can't believe it myself. But from the look of these photos, all of you seem quite used to it...and the same for me now.

Ryuji: We've been listenin' to you blad on for a while now, but out the delusional-

And so he says it...

Akechi: All of you are acting as Phantom Thieves like me in the Metaverse. I can say so with conviction because I have the same power as all of you, and more when Keiko and I to feel things out.

Keiko: Listen, Akechi-Cun...

Akechi: I told you that you can trust me, Princess, I believed in you to see all of it for myself. In all honestly, I've been curious about you and the others since the time of the Madarame case. But more with you, Keiko, not only you're special to me...but we both did fall in love with each other. But to think it would end up like this...

I guess for Akechi to tell the truth is out now.

Haru: We didn't kill anyone!

Keiko: And we would never-!

He hugs his woman.

Akechi: Princess, it's okay...I believe that as well. I know you would never commit those types of crime.

Junko: Well, finally someone believes in us. And this is great!

Makoto: ...How can you be so sure?

Akechi: The two Shadows who have been targeting Keiko and me who I want to get, and more of seeing the culprit the other day...Junko, your sister Megami, right? She's been brainwashed to commit these crimes for the real master mind. I thought so...And without Jackie's help, I would've been the next victim by now. So I can fight back in battle in the other world.

Yeah, and that is how Akechi was able to train alone for Jackie to help him out a lot.

Ryuji: For real?!

Junko: My sister almost killed you?!

Ann: Who was the person controlling her?

Hard to say, other than the other two Shadows Fallen One and Queen Lilith weren't the only ones working like this on their own.

Akechi: I couldn't save her in time for them to retrieve Megami away from me, I almost had a lead...!

Yusuke: So the person who's controlling Megami is the one who murdered President Okumura?

Akechi: Most likely. Along with some other woman and the principal of this school. When I wanted to stop Okumura's Shadow, I said this... "I can't die here, I need to learn the truth to protect Keiko." When those thoughts overcame me, I've awakened to that power – I guess it was just luck for me.

Yeah, they all saw that part coming.

Morgana: I'm still surprise he's like the rest of us...

Keiko: So that's how you were about to learn more and fought back on your first try.

Yep, Akechi wasn't hearing things now to hear Morgana talking in his cat form.

Akechi: Princess, this cat...! I swear it just talked...

Keiko: It's okay, it's fine to tell him.

This has Keiko very worried, so now they tell him the rest.

Junko: If you say so, Keiko-Senpai, you are the leader. I trust in Goro and so should the rest of you guys.

Ann: Anyways, this is Morgana. Our teammate who taught us about the Metaverse.

Akechi: ...Really? This is unbelievable...But it IS true that you know things that I don't...Or almost did if I wasn't born with these types of powers...Say, Morgana. Were you also the one who instructed them on how to change people's hearts?

He needed to know more to see if they was good so far.

Junko: And getting two more Brightful Gems to combined all seven of them into the Eternal Pearl we must protect to free my sister with...Don't you forget about that part either.

Morgana: He knows...Anyways, we go to the Metaverse - we call them Palaces-to steal the core of their desires: their Treasure. And those whose Treasure has been stolen have a change of heart.

Now Akechi knows to see a few times of their work, he wanted to make sure for certain.

Akechi: Hahaha...there's certainly no way anyone could figure out such an MO.

Ryuji: Anyways! Back to what you were talkin' about! Are we in this mess 'cause of Megami all brainwashed?!

Akechi: For what I could see and hear you working a lot, you all try to reform people. Someone in our world is behind the murders from the poor girl and those Shadows who want to have my Keiko and hurt us...even myself. However, the police have decided that the Phantom Thieves did it...They'll arrest you all at this rate.

Not unless they can stop it first.

Haru: Th-they're going to treat me as my father's murderer...?

Akechi: I can't overlook such a grave mistake. But I believe in all of this...this is unfair! Which is precisely why I want us to strike another deal. I may be able to save you all from this situation.

Futaba: A deal...?

A good one type of deal to be their only chance they have, with some changes if Akechi will become part of the Phantom Thieves while still working as detective.

Akechi: I would like you to cooperate with me on investigating the truth, while also saving Junko's sister, stop the two Shadows, and stop the real master mind behind everything. And to get the last two Brightful Gems, wasn't it?

Yusuke: And if we say if we were to decline?

Akechi: I really don't want to give the police those photos and the video. I've saved you all for a good reason like this one.

Junko: It would've been blackmail, but it wasn't...

Yep, he didn't do it but Akechi could've if this was different.

Ryuji: That ain't funny, Junko!

Junko: What did I do? Can't take a joke for once, Ryuji? Come on.

Akechi: Either way, this is the method that I believe is correct. I know of the Phantom Thieves would never kill, but to help in others for me to keep an eye on, and I will. I believe in that justice and I know from all of you do the same thing. I want to do more by working together a lot in person this time. But if there's one thing I hate more than others who I thought to be criminals, is the criminals who murder people...! Making others suffer too...It makes me sick to my stomach...!

Haru: Justice...

Jackie was touched by Akechi's words there. Even from Keiko was worried for the others didn't trust in Akechi at first.

Keiko: See? Akechi-Cun is trustworthy, you guys...And you all didn't listen...

Ann: That's not what we meant, Keiko!

Keiko: It sounded like it...! All of this to ask for him to join us, we take this deal of his and do it...It's so much for me to take for all of you to trust in me as your leader! I rather have someone like Akechi to watch on us when we do these things, I want to prove we don't kill and we were all set up. I don't want to lose you all or him!

She started to cry to felt scared for they were acting like it to hurt Keiko's feelings.

Morgana: I think you might've gone overboard...

Maybe not for Junko, Morgana, or Jackie didn't stop believing in Akechi like Keiko didn't to be by his side, for the rest felt bad now. All of this and for Akechi to see how much Keiko loves him a lot.

Akechi: Keiko...Please don't cry. Come here.

He hugs Keiko to let it all out of her to know what she was going through, that didn't bother Akechi one bit.

Keiko: I don't want to lose you guys...!

Akechi: And we won't lose you either, my Princess. It'll be okay. I'm still going to work with you. I don't care if you're a Phantom Thief and leader of the team...besides, you look really hot in those clothes as Joker. Keiko, I still love you no matter what. They understand their mistake and they'll still love you on who you are and myself. Just let it all out. I will still be your boyfriend, I'll never leave your side.

From him saying it to be all true, this has Keiko feeling better again.

Keiko: Really?

Akechi: I do. So no more crying, okay? It makes me sad if you're sad.

This has Jackie crying too for hopefully this Persona will get Megami back.

Morgana: Madame Keiko...It was an accident.

Junko: Yeah, I didn't stop believing. Here.

For her to give Keiko a napkin to use to clean herself up with, she'll be better for Morgana and Junko to tell her the truth. As well as everyone else did next.

Akechi: Now then, what do you all have to say to Keiko? Come on...

Good thing for Akechi to forgiving them all.

Ryuji: Sorry, Keiko, we didn't mean to hurt your feeling'...

Ann: I am too. We just got worried for Akechi worked with the police and all.

Yusuke: But after seeing him working with us, we slowly understood everything.

Makoto: Besides him joining with us by luck to get his powers now.

Futaba: We were only worried about you at first with him.

Haru: And we thought he would break your heart if he learned the truth.

Akechi: I rather give up my line of work if it means protecting the woman who I fell in love with...I would never betray her or to anyone of you who are her friends. I would even give up my life...But I shouldn't or it'll make Keiko even more sad.

Joke aside there, we get it.

Keiko: See, everyone? Akechi is trustworthy. I'm not mad at what you guys were doing, I didn't want anything bad happening to any of you. (We're all in this together until the very end.) Okay, Akechi, is there anything else you wanted to tell us about next?

Akechi: I do actually. Thank you, Keiko. Anyways...You've heard that Sae-san is the one spearheading the investigation about you Phantom Thieves, correct? The higher-ups are concerned only with setting the case. They want to capture the culprits behind the psychotic breakdown incidents and end the commotion. Those are the ones who are putting pressure on Sae-san. I can only imagine her impatience.

Keiko: Makoto's worried about her as you are too, Akechi-Cun.

Akechi: It's only because Sae's like a friend and a teacher to me, I want her to come to her senses again.

Makoto: I just want my Sis to go back to normal.

It was hard to do for Sae was more to fear than they felt worried about Akechi at first, to slowly trusting him the most.

Yusuke: What the evidence that we did it? How do they intend on proving it?

Junko: If I could get some answers from them, I could. But I can't at this rate...Not right now. Sorry...

She wanted to try, but not to lose a member for Junko to try.

Akechi: It's fine, Junko, you want to try. Even if there is no objective explanation to the method, it's over once causality is established. Sae-san can't make rational judgments at the moment. Is she were to be concerned, well...she may even make up a confession.

In other words, Sae would lie about it and she never does that at all. Something was changing her badly.

Makoto: Make it up...? But Sis would never...!

Ryuji: So, they're gonna make it all our fault?! Just 'cause they feel like it?!

Ann: We haven't killed anyone though! ...And we're still going to be arrested?

This was bad...Ann got upset for Ryuji to hug his woman next.

Akechi: I'm afraid so. You'll be found guilty if you're all caught, and it will be treated as a very serious crime.

Keiko: Oh, no...!

Being worried some more and Keiko gets hugged by her boyfriend.

Akechi: It'll be okay, Princess, we won't let it happen.

Well, that and for Sae to not do such an awful thing.

Ryuji: Bullshit! None of that makes any sense!

Akechi: Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do alone anymore to stop the flow of things...

Makoto: And that's why you want our cooperation and to join us...?

Akechi: Yes. In return, I'll turn a blind eye to what you've done to fully joining with your group. But I still have to be a detective at some point. Those are my conditions. That said, I wish for you all not to become Phantom Thieves even myself for a bit after this until we learn more about our enemy, and for everyone else to see you're not murderers. Something like...keeping a closer eye on all of you until you can find another target, we want to wait to cool things down afterwards until I can give the go word.

Sounds fair ad safe to do, for Akechi to join more if they do this and wait later until they can do some more again.

Yusuke: What should we do about Akechi-san's proposal, Ms. Keiko...?

Making a tough decision here...doing this part was better and to wait later for Akechi to be on the team for good next to still help them out in person this time, for Keiko's answer was this.

Keiko: (Okay, it's time for the moment of truth...) Akechi-Cun, I agree to what you're saying...And for this, can we all think about it for a bit to get back to you?

Akechi: I see...I don't think it's a bad idea though...Keiko, I love the way you think. Well, all of you don't have to decide at the moment. Considering this is you were talking about, Princess, I believe you'll come to a favorable reply.

From Keiko and Akechi to kiss, they'll have to get back to it in a bit.

Keiko: Aw, thanks Akechi-Cun, you're the best. (For our love and my friends to be there, we can do this.)

A lot to trust for now the others have Akechi to the group, it's official.

Akechi: I'm glad we could talk. It's been a while since I've been able to spend such a meaningful time like this. I look forward to your answer. And Keiko, we'll have some more fun after this panel, I promise. It was definitely worth coming today – for various reasons. Keiko, I will protect you and your teammates, nothing will change from our love...I love you so much.

Keiko: And I love you too, Akechi. If planning things before making a move helps out to keep a deal, then I will. And more for you be joining us now in Mementos.

A sweet scene for their love will never stop.

Akechi: It was will fun to do. We should be getting back...About that, I'm sorry. Would it be acceptable if we end the panel here? The reason why you called for me in the first place was because you wanted intel and for me to become a thief like the rest of you, correct? My business is concluded as well.

Yeah, no trouble for Makoto to take care of.

Makoto: I'll deal with it somehow.

Kissing Keiko's hand, Akechi gets back on stage to end it quickly.

Akechi: Please excuse me, Princess.

And for him to be part of the group to take the deal from Akechi, they're going to have to and having him in the group now.

Ryuji: If we don't do this with Akechi's help, then...Dammit! We'll be all screwed!

Junko: Come on now, you guys. We did it...So far. We'll talk more later, let just see this panel end first.

As they leave but Morgana and Keiko to talk to each other about something real quick...talk about what?

Morgana: Hey, they're going?

Keiko: Yeah, I think we talked about something real quick...What did you want to say to me, Morgana?

Whatever those two were talking about in that room, we won't know about it until way later on which could be very important. Anyways, back at the stage for Makoto and Akechi to come back to end the panel right away to tell the others about it.

Akechi: I'm sorry about the sudden break. An urgent task came in. So, I truly apologize about this...But I'll have to end things here today.

Feeling upset to have Akechi leave, they all understood.

Makoto: To make up for the time that was planned for this panel, the rakugo research club will instead be-

Akechi: I can't say anything in detail regarding the Phantom Thieves investigation...But I feel another great stride will occur again soon. I hope you all will continue to pay attention to what happens.

And that ends here...

Makoto: Let's have a big round of applause for today's guest, Goro Akechi.

They do to give Akechi a big cheer for him to leave the place to also blow a kiss to Keiko for him to come back for his woman later, and await for the others to get the answer later on.

Keiko: Oh, Akechi-Cun...

Haru: Was that really our best course of action for him to help us out by getting our answer...?

Ann: He sees Makoto's smarts are like her sister's to see through us to have powers like Keiko's.

Yusuke: Indeed. From Akechi-san's smarts can still give us intel and be part of the team...And for us to understand us a lot was a close call, but we can trust him.

Ryuji: And I take it we make a promise to Akechi for us to prove in our innocence?

Junko: Seems like we got to do it.

Ann: He won't give the evidences of us to the police, he's trustworthy like Keiko said...Either way, we don't want to get arrested. So we got no other choice...

Ryuji: But, Ann, will this work?

Hard to say and do for the time being, they just need to do it is all.

Morgana: Calm down, Ryuji.

Ryuji: I'm sorry, but you don't want to get arrested too, right?

Yusuke: Just think it over about all of this first is what we can do for now. We must make up our minds when he gets back to us again other than going out with Ms. Keiko.

Morgana: Other than having a new member, we need to give this a lot of thought...

Futaba: So much thought in on this one.

From what they're all going through and Akechi too, they have to think really hard on this one.

Keiko: I'm sure we're making the right choice since Sae isn't unfortunately.

So true, but they know what's to do for Akechi to be trustworthy for sure. Meanwhile back at Cafe Leblanc and for Sojiro was still working there to hear about the news on TV – for ore mental shutdown incidents happen that had nothing to do with the Phantom Thieves at all to be out right now, or could not if they wanted to for another victim was killed to have...another calling card left behind.

Newscaster: [Similar occurrences followed in succession earlier this spring. Although things have quieted down until recently, several incidents have occurred once again. Furthermore, new information has come to light about the suspect who suffered sudden mental shutdown...He had received a calling card from the Phantom Thieves. ]

Things were getting much worse here. However...Sojiro found something in Futaba's bedroom while he was vacuuming it...the calling card that Keiko and the others targeted her...? And he found it?! This was really bad!

Sojiro: Why did Futaba have something like this...?

Even more on the news about a calling card to be delivered by the Phantom Thieves themselves 'or so they think', to be left by their doing to cause trouble.

Advisor: [If a calling card was delivered, we can only assume that the Phantom Thieves are behind it. If so, those occurrences back in spring can be attributed to them as well. Moreover...]

Sojiro: I knew it...she's...Oh god...

Looks like Keiko has to help out Futaba on this one when she sees Sojiro to soon learn the whole truth, all on that part later. Back at Shujin Academy...For Keiko hears a announcement go off to see how the others were doing at the stadium to have other event shows to be going on.

School PA: [The post-festival party is about to begin in the gymnasium. Please join us, everyone.]

A event to be going on? How was everyone else doing on their own around school during the other parts of the festival...? Well, for one of them first – of Keiko and Morgan to be hanging around to see Akechi to talk to her for a bit and Morgana needed to eat alone in another room with suichi to have, to see the dancing show to pass for the lovers to be spending some more time with each other. Cute!

Post-festival MC: All tight, that was a great performance by the dance club! Everybody give them another round of applause!

Everyone else claps on a nice shoe they've watched for Keiko and Morgana talk to each while Akechi had to go stretch his legs somewhere with more room.

Keiko: *sigh* What a day this turn out to be.

Morgana: Yeah...Sorry about today, Madame Keiko. About us trusting Akechi from working with the police, I never go against you when it comes to love.

Still worried about making Keiko cry? It was just a mislead to cross their minds, but they learn a lot from seeing how Keiko and Akechi are very happy being with each other a lot.

Keiko: Huh? Oh, it's nothing, Morgana. I was never mad at any of you guys. It just I wanted to make things clear.

Morgana: And you did, we just need to decide this very carefully as a team. For our innocents and for Akechi to back us up.

Keiko: So until then we'll just some more fun here and with Akechi to have fun with us as friends.

Soon another big announce is being made for the next event to go down.

Post-festival MC: And now, it's time for your favorite Shujin tradition: the Student Sharing Special! Round of applause, everyone!

What an odd thing to come up with.

Keiko and Morgana: The what now...?

Post-festival MC: All right, who has something to say? Anyone, anyone?! No? I'll just have to pick someone then! How about...the girl with the black silkily hair with glasses?!

He meant for Keiko to come up on stage and just as Akechi arrives back to overhear this.

Akechi: Keiko?!

Morgana: You?!

Keiko: Huh? Me?!

The one and only it would seem.

Post-festival MC: Well then, come on up!

For Keiko to do it on her own was bad as the other students walk her up on stage.

Keiko: Hey, wait! I didn't say I was in! Morgana...!

Morgana: This is bad...

He could only watch now for Keiko was sort of on her own.

Post-festival MC: Come, come. Everyone's waiting!

Being on stage for others to see Keiko to feel really bad for Morgana could only watch and Akechi had to make sure she was doing well.

Keiko: Help me...

Post-festival MC: And what is your name?

Keiko: Um...Keiko Amamiya...

From others to be afraid of Keiko when she first arrived, some people like her even the guys find her cute.

Post-festival MC: Ah, Amamiya-san! We heard a lot about you to be just like all out besides your little accident, huh? From your smarts, looks, and odd appearances can't go wrong there...! Now then, on with the show! What would you like to share with us today, Amamiya-san? ...Amamiya-san?

Hard to do for Keiko had nothing to think about saying.

Akechi: They're pressuring her too much.

Keiko: I really don't know what I want to say...!

So the male student throws in a question for Keiko to ask of instead.

Post-festival MC: Here, I'll give you a question...Do you think the Phantom Thieves are really Shujin students?

Keiko: What!? (I don't want to say anything there!)

Now everyone needed to hear it from Keiko for Akechi and Morgana had to do something for her...or try to!

Post-festival MC: We're all dying to know what Akechi-san was going to say about their true identities. So, are they from Shujin? What do you think, Amamiya-san?

Keiko: What do I think...? (I'm so dead!)

Now what can anyone do for Keiko to not say anything 'which she won't'.

Akechi: (Princess is in trouble. I need to change the subject...)

Keiko: Ummm...

And so, Akechi says something out loud to Keiko to admit one thing to be very true.

Akechi: Keiko Amamiya! I always love you! My one true love!

Morgana: ! Whoa!

It is true, but hey! It worked for other girls were upset 'for some of them' and others were shock to heart to be very true.

Keiko: *cough* Akechi-Cun?! (Oh, I see what he's trying to do for me...) I love you too!

Other gasp and others loves this scene.

Post-festival MC: Now this is drama! A boy caught in the throes of bittersweet youth! A stunning confession of love from Akechi-san to admit it to the new student girl!

Keiko: Oh, boy...It is true, but...so embarrassing.

Post-festival MC: Sooo, Amamiya! What's your relation with Akechi-san?

Keiko: Us?!

So much blushing as others were touched and laughing with joy from all of this.

Akechi: It's okay, Keiko! You're very cute to me when you blush a lot!

Post-festival MC: My, this girl's red as a beet! I must say, Akechi-san, you're very lucky to fall for a girl like this one! Well, did you all enjoy our blushing beauty? Thank you very much, Amamiya-san! And you too as well of course, Akechi-san!

Clapping on a fine show for Morgana to meet up with Keiko and Akechi to guard the door for others don't see them.

Morgana: Well, that was something else.

Now Akechi and Keiko have some alone time again.

Keiko: That was so bad...

Akechi: But it's all over now. My little cute princess on stage.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...! But thank you for saving me back there, it means a lot.

The two hugged and kiss each other.

Akechi: Princess...It's no trouble at all and let the fan girls of mine try to get to me, I won't let of them leave your side.

Keiko: I know.

Soon Akechi gets a real phone call from work to answer it.

Morgana: Another one?

Akechi: Sorry, you two. I have to take this. Be right back to to a few more things at the festival, but me as a guest this time. Wait for me, Keiko.

Coming right back to make sure Keiko doesn't get stuck in this mess again.

Keiko: I'll be waiting. (He's the best boyfriend who loves me a lot and I love him too.)

Fun for those cute couple, huh? Up next is the flower designing for Haru and Sugimura to make lots of it for any girls to have their own plants and other guys to give to their girlfriends, it was a cute little stand to be going on.

Sugimura: Everything's going well by the Okumura Foods and plants so much this year, Haru. Am I doing well?

Such a nice change of heart from Sugimura for Haru loves this about her boyfriend to be back to normal.

Haru: Oh yes, Sugimura-Chan, I love it a lot.

Sugimura: Do you need more flowers?

Haru: These ones are fine. I just need to give up coffee and other vegetables to sell out near the food booth outside, I hope it's no trouble.

Sugimura: Not at all, my sweet Haru. Is there anything else you need me to do?

Haru: Just don't overwork yourself too much please.

Sugimura: Yes, my sweet!

A bit silly and care free to help out Haru and the other company of Okumura Foods to be another new change for everyone to like, still Sugimura and Haru to have a nice dating during the school festival.

Haru: Such a fun time we're having.

Next part was showing – Makoto and Yusuke to be seeing different designs to judge the art works. For Makoto and Yusuke to spend time to be dating 'finally' and for Yusuke to love the art works of so many artists.

Makoto: How about this one?

One to look pottery.

Yusuke: Very well made.

He seems to be very looking at the many arts to stare at it in close view.

Makoto: And this one?

Being a snake rising from the ground.

Yusuke: So real-like...

Makoto: You really love the arts, don't you Yusuke? And this-? Wow!

And the last to be lovers to be holding each other closely for a man and woman to touch each other.

Yusuke: Ah...Ahh...! Aaah! Such beauty! Yes, Ms. Makoto. I'm in love with this one the most.

Looks like someone's a winner of a student to make this art one of Yusuke's favorite.

Makoto: In love with this art work...?

Yusuke: Oh! Please, Ms. Makoto, do not mistake my words of what I just said. Let me explain...I love the style from this type of art to express on how much I'm starting to love you even more...as we're starting to date now.

Seems like he meant it to show on how much Yusuke was really liking Makoto more than just a friend. Yea!

Makoto: Really?! But I don't know what to say...

Holding Makoto's hand for Yusuke's words and feelings were all true.

Yusuke: If you can't say anything, then allow me. Anything from art I see up close knows of the different feelings it has and says from its display. For me to see how we are, our love will keep us going, even as the Phantom Thieves.

Makoto: I guess you're right, Yusuke, you're an odd one. But...you're sweet.

It's a start for their relationship to grow more and more.

Yusuke: I'll take it from you anytime and art than from anything else in the entire world. Now come, we have other work art I wish to see with you by my side.

Who doesn't love art works of fun? Next was Junko helping out Kawa from the story articles for her to question so many students and teachers to post on walls to read stories and see pictures for others to see.

Junko: Yes. Yes. Yes. Maybe. Nah. Nope. I guess a yes here.

A lot of good work for the first year student to work really hard, even Kawa sees how much does better for a clumsy person like Junko is.

Kawa: Say, Sakurai, not bad. Articles, photos, and...Manga comedies?

A little funnies to put in between.

Junko: What...? I just thought it'll be more entertaining this way. It doesn't have hentai in it.

Yeah, Kawa gets it for Junko wouldn't do such a thing.

Kawa: I get it, you don't. I have to take away some that did and-!

Junko: Yep! I don't want to hear the rest thank you, Ms. Kawakami!

The two laugh about it to still follow the school rules and still have some fun during the festival.

Kawa: Very well. You know something, Sakurai. It's good to see other students of mine doing different things to get out more and other girl fun time. From a certain girlfriend I know of taught me so much, I'm glad to know my students well to be the best teacher at this school.

Junko: Getting out more I see, and who may I ask is your girlfriend is?

Kawa: Ah...I think I'll tell you some other time. Just go have some fun today.

Winking at one another, Junko keeps Kawa's secret life to herself.

Junko: (Maybe it was best not to do it.) You're right, Ms. Kawakami. You don't have to tell me right now.

Kawa: Thank you. Also...this politician news is out of the question to be out of the subject.

Throwing one article out of the festival was worth it than keeping a lot, for a little sad, Junko excepts Kawa's rules to follow.

Junko: Well, if you say so then. I don't know why I let other good stories slip by me.

Kawa: It just so it won't start a war.

Junko: Oh...Gotcha.

Fair enough, right...? Next up was Futaba to be given a tour of handmade fair game plays at the festival for Ann and Ryuji joins in, along with Yuuki to run into them. From crane games for Ryuji to...kind of suck at it.

Ryuji: Shit...! Not again!

A type of whack-a-mole game for Ann to do fine with it.

Ann: I wish I could beat this game on a high score.

As for Futaba to play a classic arcade game to win to do well and get a bigger high score to get tons a tickets on it.

Futaba: Done.

The other two lovers were surprise to see what just went down.

Ryuji and Ann: Futaba?!

Futaba: What? I'm just a pro at this game...! Ah! Mishima!

As for Yuuki to be playing the ball toss the target hitting game.

Yuuki: Hey, Sakamoto, Takamaki, and my...Futaba-chan. Don't mind me, just playing my favorite carnival type of game here-! Oops!

Tripping for Yuuki to fall and let the ball go flying all over the gaming room...and right into Ryuji's face.

Ryuji: Ooooow!

Ouch! Lucky to not be dead, but bleeding from the nose.

Ann: Ryuji! Are you okay?!

Futaba: Nice hit, Mishima. A direct hit.

Yeah, but was Ryuji still breathing?

Yuuki: Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Sakamoto, I'm so sorry...

He stops for the three see Ryuji to have his nose swallowed up a bit for blood to be coming out of his nose.

Ryuji: What? What is it? Something wrong with my face?

Yeah, he look kind of funny to have Yuuki, Ann, and Futaba laughing and the others to see this to be funny on Ryuji's face.

Futaba: That had to hurt! Hahahaha!

Yuuki: Sorry...Hahahaha! You look silly!

Seeing in a reflection to have Ryuji look bad.

Ryuji: Huh...? SHIT! You too, Ann?! C'mon, babe!

Laughing a little, Ann helps our Ryuji to fix his nose problem to clean it up.

Ann: Pfft...! OK, Ryuji, it'll be fine. I got you.

At least this pass afterwards.

Ryuji: Thanks, babe, you're the best.

See? Ryuji's fine thanks to Ann's help to also win a prize a little from the crane game thanks to Yuuki's throwing skills to grab a stuff animal by luck. As for Yuuki and Futaba have their fun time again to be dating and having fun playing more arcade games next.

Yuuki: Thank god my throwing skills didn't kill Sakamoto or destroy his face completely.

Futaba: Nah, he'll live. You did help him win a crane game by luck for Ann. Nicely done. They sure make a great couple.

Yuuki: Yeah...and us too?

Holding hands for Yuuki and Futaba both look really happy to be with each other.

Futaba: Same, Mishima...Let's eat after playing some Ms. Pac-Man next.

Yuuki: Yeah! I'm in, Futaba-chan. Let's go do those things.

What a fun festival day at Shujin Academy this all turn out to be, huh? Just then...Keiko and Morgana felt something bad was about to happen to more than just one person...

Morgana: You feel it, Madame Keiko?

Keiko: A Shadow...And this one's bigger than the other few we've face with. I'll text the others about it and Akechi-Cun.

Morgana: Good idea! Let's hurry up to the gymnasium where it'll strike!

Text messaging everyone in time to rush to the area and for Akechi to sense out too, they've arrived to the room to see everyone in fear to have not one...but five people who are having their hearts to change from one Shadow to combine them all into one as Jackie backs them up to trapping it into the Metaverse to get ready to fight it. Time to transform!

Junko: Five people are attacked by one Shadow?!

It was a type of huge snake like demon with many heads of eight of different ones in one body.

Keiko: We'll worry about that once we stop the Shadow first. Everyone, time to transform. Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Yusuke: Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Makoto: Suit up! Code name – Queen!

Futaba: Suit up! Code name – Oracle!

Haru: Suit up! Code name – Noir!

Junko: Suit up! Code name - Witch!

They were all set to go into battle, and hurry...! Because this Shadow in a group with a huge one body was turning any fake people to look real to them into stone with medusa type of powers.

Tayla: Shadow # 85 - Yamata no Orochi

A eight-headed and eight-tailed serpent from Japanese lore. It was slain by Susano-o with the Totsuka no Tsurugi in order to save Kushinada-Hime and gain her as his bride. The Kusanagi Tsurugi was drawn from its corpse.

**Orochi: Too much...! Too much to handle...So much to do...! No more! No one moves when I'm around!**

From this thing to be more than one Shadow to all talk at the same time. Confusing...The Phantom Thieves have to make a difference to save lives to stop the bad ones like this one.

Ann: This one's huge...!

Ryuji: And worse, its turning any living thing to stone! How the hell are gonna beat this one?!

With one piece of stone pebble in Morgana's hands to use his slingshot to aim at Orochi's face to fire at it.

Morgana: An eye for an eye...

A direct hit to get this Shadow's attention to be looking at its enemies.

**Orochi: Phantom Thieves?!**

Keiko: Imaging yourself in your world to try to use people to who have trouble working hard as teacher or trying to get through the students high school years to make them frozen into stone statues, and all for what?! Selfishness is what on what could tell just by looking at you! We won't let you hurt anyone or to make you have anymore stone collections while we're around.

It was time to battle for Orochi wasn't holding anything back with its powerful tail whip to push everyone aside and some acid spitting to move away from it.

Makoto: This one looks tough! Be on your guard, everyone!

While they fight and Futaba gets her gear to go looking up about Orochi.

Futaba: I'll see what I can do from here! Go give this thing some hell!

Trying to fight it off with Makoto riding it all over and Yusuke striking it down with his sword.

Yusuke: We can do this, Queen! If we work together!

Before they can do another round to circle Orochi, it was fast to have one head to use a body slam at them to go flying...leaving Orochi to use its many eyes to trap both Makoto/Queen and Yusuke/Fox to turn into stones.

Haru: They've turned to stone! This is bad...

Junko: I guess we need to stop it to freeing the five people and our friends before we get trapped in stones forever, right...? Crap! Here comes another one. Move!

Trying to get away from another one to not to get hit again, other than Junko/Witch was hiding somewhere to hear her screams...Orochi does it again to everyone else.

Keiko: No...! Get back! Or we'll all turn to stones next!

Trying to the best they could for attacking this Shadow now will be hard to do. Soon to get Ann/Panther and Ryuji/Skull, followed by Haru/Noir...

Morgana: Furious Fangs! And...that didn't work...

Next was Morgana/Mona to get hit.

Futaba: Joker! Get out of there, this one has the power of medusa who cannot be defeated! Hurry-!

And finally Futaba/Oracle, for everyone has turned to stone statues but Keiko to be the last one on her own.

**Orochi: One more to get. You...**

For Keiko tries to cut it down, shooting at it, and using her attack combined with Arsene wasn't enough to skin this Shadow snake alive.

Keiko: Daggers of Darkness!

Almost having it only to melt from the acid spits from Orochi to melt the daggers to try coiling up its body to try squeezing Keiko's life away to have no way out of this one with Futaba or Makoto's help on this one.

**Orochi: Now we have leader to be crushed to death.**

Keiko: (No...No...! This can't end this way...!)

With the others in danger and Keiko unable to free them, that's when someone rushes in to the rescue...from arrow shooting at Orochi and then, an all out attack.

Akechi: Saber Sword Slash!

Another direct hit to force this Shadow to free Keiko for Akechi has arrived to save his girlfriend's life. Only for them to be partners to hide their true identities, good enough to still do their job.

Keiko: Ah! It's you! (Akechi-Cun!)

Akechi: I didn't want for you to have all of the fun to leave me and your teammates out of it.

Joking aside to be smiling at each other, they were happy to see one another.

Keiko: Oh, right...Tell me, how can we stop this thing and free the others?

**Orochi: The more enemies, the better to kill them all.**

There was one thing to do together for Akechi to have a plan 'to be a top detective after all'.

Akechi: In any case, Joker, follow my lead. (We can do this, Keiko, just trust me.)

I hope he's right...Here we go! Keiko/Joker follows Akechi's lead to run around to avoid being turned to stone and/or being melted by Orochi's spits to keep on going to use its strong body to tail whipping to stop them...And then from Robin Hood and Arsene backing them up to fight this big Shadow in battle.

**Arsene: You have to get through us first...**

They were fast from attack at one another non-stop for the two Personas to try stopping this one giant type of Shadow for their masters as they sneaked around to come up with an idea.

**Orochi: Hold...still!**

From this, allowed for Keiko to use her gun aiming skills again to have hit a mirror for Orochi to see them use another stone move...only for Keiko to push the mirror to hit the beam right back at the Shadow long enough for some drop of its spit acid type to fall for Akechi to use his ESP powers to hit right back in the face to burn; and then ending it with a double kick to the eyes to go down in seconds to be free from its spell to get blood all over.

Keiko: Timber! (We got it!)

Down goes Orochi to finally be defeated in shame, for Akechi and Keiko surround this Shadow to surround.

**Orochi: I've lost...So much pressure...**

Not much of a talker this one is, huh?

Akechi: Having some hard times in your life? I know what it's like for you. I've became famous by luck to solve so many murderous crimes. I never wanted other fans to like me a lot to chase me all over town, but that's when I met Keiko who changed my life forever to discover friends and for her to understand me a lot more. When you work, it can be hard to do. But with something to get you through the day, then I just let my troubles melt away. You should do the same thing too.

Hmm...He does make a very good point there.

Keiko: (Not bad, Akechi.) He's right you know. You have other things to keep you happy and to do on your days off. Being a teacher or more than one of them can be hard to work and teach other young students so many things, just do your best, for each five of you.

Akechi: You also knew they were five teachers who are the beast I see...You're smarter and prettier as a Phantom Thief leader.

Keiko: Just with luck I guess...Look, your skills can be useful in battle to not be just a lot of work, we'll handle the rest while you lend us a hand, all eight of you.

The Shadow gets it to release the other five teachers and the others from being stone statues once Keiko performs a spell.

**Orochi: Oh, ah...okay.**

Keiko: Good. Now please hold still, and I'll do the rest. Yamata no Orochi - Shadow Politician Ooe, I've commit thee to join!

With the mask of hers to turn this giant Shadow into a good Persona to be free and fine to have its powers to use in battle at any time to turn anyone into stone.

**Orochi: Thank you again...I am thou, thou art I. Orochi here to turn anyone or anything into stone for you if you need some help. With some I can do my best, I'm fine with it. I'll also turn your friends back to normal now. Bye.**

Well, that worked...for Akechi and Keiko did it for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and...Junko...? Huh? Got half of her body stuck from the looks of it for she didn't turn to stone completely just like that? How weird, but she's free now.

Junko: Is it done?

Akechi: Everything's all set. There's no need to thank me for helping you all out today, just returning a little favor. And here are the other teachers to be free.

Surprise to see Akechi had come to the rescue since he was one of them now.

Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Morgana, and Junko: Akechi!?

Once they're back to the real world, the five teachers who were being controlled by one big Shadow of their hearts that the Phantom Thieves have face with the most so far was these guys...

Ryuji: Ms. Chouno?!

Haru: This other one is Mr. Hiruta!

Makoto: And there's Ms. Usami!

Junko: Mr. Inui too?

Keiko: And the last one...Mr. Ushimaru...? But why all of them?

Yeah, why were five teacher but Kawa had some trouble to turn into this type of mess?

Morgana: Hmm...I think it's because of their hard time working as teachers to think we will mess with their hearts to ruin their lives like Kamoshida's, but they're different from the way he was, but I'm sure now they'll see the good in us besides the other students and Ms. Kawakami by now. Stress, panic, anger, fear, and perfection must've had one Shadow target all of them for more power, it could happen sometimes. But they're fine to be tired out and sleeping so let's leave them be like this.

Sounds simple enough, and now it was time to get going, to do something for everyone else to make the second day at the school festival to count somehow.

Chouno: What happened...?

Inui: A dream...? The Phantom Thieves...

Ushimaru: Did they save us. But it was a dream, right? But it was real to us...

Usami: I think we just had this happen for nothing.

Hiruta: Maybe. Boy, did we act like jerks. Never again please.

Yeah, they would be fine now. And for this, one announcer gets back to the topic at hand to try to lighten things up, but how...?

Student MC: Ah...Did we fell asleep...? So, who wants to come up here and entertain us? Anyone? Anyone at all?

Trying not to leave the other show empty handed, for Keiko to come up with an idea to have Ann, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Junko's help on this one.

Keiko: I got it! Girls, help me out here. Akechi-Cun, you and the others can watch on what else we can do.

Student MC: We have a winner! Then come on up, ladies!

As Yusuke, Ryuji, Morgana, and Akechi stayed put – Keiko has herself, Ann, Futaba, Makoto, Haru, and Junko to go up and do something special.

Futaba: What are we suppose to do...? Big Sis? Please lead us if we're going to sing.

And singing real quick from 'Spice Girls – Say You'll Be There'.

Junko: Oh, what the hell...? Come on, girls! Sing for fun! (singing) - Say you'll be there

I'm giving you everything

All that joy can bring, this I swear

They each go one at a time...

Ann (singing): Last time, that we had this conversation

I decided we should be friends, hey

Haru (singing): But now, we're going 'round in circles

Tell me will this deja vu never end, oh

Makoto (singing): Now you tell me that you've fallen in love

Well I never ever thought that would be, eh

Futaba (singing): This time, you gotta take it easy

Throwing far too much emotions at me

Keiko (singing): But any fool can see they're falling

I gotta make you understand

And now together...

Keiko, Junko, Ann, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru (singing): I'm, giving you everything

All that joy can bring, this I swear

I give you everything

And, all that I want from you

Is the promise you, will be there

Say you will be there, yeah

Oow, say you will be there

Won't you sing it with me?

Everyone 'even the guys were loving it a lot'! A good show, for Keiko does the next song for the others to love listening to next from Lyn - Break in to Break Out.

Keiko: (With everyone thing else settle, we can still have some fun and still aid others, no matter what until we solve this problem. And we will.) (singing) - You're striking me down

With games and lies

I trusted you but I found

Your only true friend is your desire

For playin' around

You're out of your mind

You've lost control

I'm gonna take back what's mine

You ne'er have my soul

This time you have really stepped across the line

Thieves in the palace / Full of tales and lies

We gotta stake it / Burn it out

Expose the malice / That you chose to hide

It's just a break-in / To break out

Breaking in so we can break out

Breaking in so we can break out

Breaking in so we can break out

Breaking out!

Why should I believe

In anyone

When I could just trick and thieve

Life's likely to have one up it's sleeve

The game is on

We're playing the odds

That's how it's done

Pretending to act like gods

Who steal just for fun

Who cares if it means we're living on the run

Thieves in the palace / Full of mirrors' deceit

We've had to break in / To get out

Phantoms of madness / Snapping at your feet

We've had to break in / To break out

Would that I might

Be honest

And gentler

In some other life

'Cause this one has been

A hard mentor

Can't forget

What I've done

Can't forget

Why

Hoping I got it all right

In this fight

Thieves in the palace / To steal your golden crown

It's just a break in / To break out

The cry that rallies / The weak and broken down

The pain and anger / Let it out!

Breaking in so we can break out

Breaking in so we can break out

Breaking in so we can break out

Breaking out!

The students, the five teachers with Kawa, Yuuki, and others were loving it 'even Jackie'. A fun time this was so far and a new member like Akechi to be on the team.

Akechi: She's incredible...

Yusuke: Because Ms. Keiko's dear to all of us to love and a fearless leader who we can trust. She trusts you, Akechi-san.

Ryuji: Yeah, you're fine if Keiko's all cool with it and whatever...

Akechi: I see why you two once loved her, I understand. But if anything were to happen to me, take good care of Keiko. She loves her friends after all. (Still, I won't go anywhere to make my Princess cry. Not ever.)

A word to keep just in case for Akechi to trust in Yusuke and Ryuji the most to still protect and follow Keiko's lead, he'll do the same with his girlfriend.

Ryuji: Shaddup, you're not goin' anywhere to make Keiko cry, or so help me-!

Take it down a little, Ryuji, Akechi gets it.

Yusuke: We will do so if it'll make Ms. Keiko happy.

Akechi: I'm happy to hear. Any friend of Keiko's, is a friend of mine.

Good enough, right? Yeah...To spend the rest of the festival to call it a night afterwards for the girls to make this day fun. For them to decide on how they're going to do it, to have a new member and a plan to come around to stop the real murderer and clear the Phantom Thieves' names, and for others to not know about who they are for some of the people – like Yuuki, Kawa, Chihaya, Tae, Yoshi, and now...Sojiro Sakura. Oh, boy...he had to learn who they really are the hard way too soon learn of the real truth real soon.


	89. Other Phantom Thief Supporters

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 89 - Other Phantom Thief Supporters

Not the type of Halloween month this turn out to be so far, well...besides two days at the school festival so far to stop a big Shadow to be kind of like a Halloween Autumn type of theme for the Phantom Thieves to stop to save all five main teachers, there are some of them and students to 'sort of' see the good of the Phantom Thieves little by little, and with Akechi joining in to aid the team to help out his lover Keiko and her friends to take his word to help him stop the murder and prove the cops they're not murderers, and in return to not do anything else as Phantom Thieves for a bit until Akechi gives them a go. Got to take things a little easy...More to talk about later on, we still need to know who the real murderer is, could it be Megami as the Black Mask or what? We know Shido's behind it all, but why? And what's with Fallen One and Queen Lilith, who are they really beside being two powerful Shadows. Do any of you guys know who the murderer is...? Anyways, Keiko and Morgana took the train back home at Cafe Leblanc.

Morgana: Look, Madame Keiko. Futaba's waiting for you to come back.

Keiko: Oh, Futaba. Sorry I didn't walk back home with you.

She didn't mind at all.

Futaba: Nah, it's fine. I had a lot of fun with you today, Big Sis, I walk back here. Anyways, let's talk about something back in your room, come on.

While they do that, elsewhere...the SIU Director tells Sae about the media had become a mess about the whole Phantom Thieves running on the loose that must be stopped right away with Sae's skills to bring them to prison with her lawyer works. Asking her about the works...

SIU Director: The mass media has been causing quite a commotion lately. "No Countermeasure for the Phantom Thieves." "The sorry State of the Police" "Destruction of Safety"...They're saying whatever they want. So, how's the investigation progressing? Any clues yet.

Sae: Nothing that leads to firm conviction yet...

More waiting for this guy wants the Phantom Thieves to be dealt with right away by any means necessarily...He makes Sae to keep on working or he'll force to let her out of the job, but Sae wanted this to continue on no matter what to put her own life on the line!

SIU Director: What's going on here? Didn't you say that you were sure about closing this case? And I thought I told you that failure won't be tolerated.

Sae: ...

SIU Director: Well, this is troublesome. If things continue at this rate, never mind a promotion...we'd have to let you go entirely.

That doesn't sound good at all.

Sae: But, sir-

SIU Director: I had high expectations for you, but it seems this task was too much to handle for someone so young. We may need to reform the operation as well since the selected personnel for this-

So she'll give it her all on this one.

Sae: Please let me see this through to the end! This case is something that I've always-

SIU Director: I know that you've been at this for a while now, even before the police spared us the staff for it. If you can manage an arrest, I've made special arrangements so that you can question them personally...That's what you want, isn't it? The leadership of this country is about to change. We can't let this case carry over into their term. I'll make myself clear again: Failure isn't an option. We need results.

Seems like it for this guy to use poor Sae to do all of the dirty work for him as the Director calls someone to tell "him" that the plan was going well.

Sae: ….I understand.

SIU Director: You're allowed to take some...bold measures if you need to. We need good results, no matter what.

Sae: Yes.

Before Sae leaves the room, the director had one more thing to tell Sae something.

SIU Director: Oh, one more thing. If the unexpected happens to occurs, contact me immediately.

Sae: ...To you, sir?

SIU Director: ...I said that failure isn't an option, didn't I?

Sae: Of course, sir.

Not good at all, huh? I don't like the way this guy uses people and thinks with the this other person he's working for.

SIU Director: ...Yes. Everything is proceeding as planned.

Back at Cafe Leblanc...Remember Sojiro found the calling card in Futaba's room the last time? Now he knows about her being connected to the whole Phantom Thief thing for Morgana, Keiko, and Futaba just returned back for him to wait for them to have a word...Somehow, the two girls need to tell him soon enough anyway for him to find out, but not to find out like this.

Futaba: We're home. Sojiro...?

He shows Futaba the calling card right from his hand to be a big shock for Futaba to see it and Keiko too.

Keiko: (The calling card we gave to Futaba...! No! Mr. Sakura found it in her bedroom!)

Sojiro: I was cleaning up...and I found this.

Futaba: ….!

Morgana: Damn...He knows...!

So, now what? They can't get out of this mess at all.

Sojiro: This is a calling card, right? I've read about it online too.

There's one thing that Futaba hates more than being in a crowd of people, is someone going into her room.

Futaba: Y-You went into my room without my permission?!

Sojiro: I'll apologize as much as you want later...So, what is this?

Futaba: That's...

This was a fine mess for Futaba to be stuck in.

Sojiro: Is it something to get flustered over? I knew it. This isn't just some "game" you're playing. Why aren't you saying anything?

I know it was an accident for Futaba to keep the calling card, but she didn't think Sojiro would find out about it until today.

Morgana: Why did you keep it?!

Futaba: I mean...it was memorable...

Slamming the calling card on the table, Sojiro demanded for Futaba to answer back to him right away.

Sojiro: Explain.

Futaba: Explain...

Sojiro: Is it something that you can't explain?

Not good, Futaba was having one of her panic attacks again.

Futaba: Ex...plain...

Morgana: Hey, Madame Keiko. If this keeps up, Futaba's-

That's when the impossible happens for Keiko to tell Sojiro the truth to save Futaba and explain a lot for him to understand their reasons why.

Keiko: I'll explain everything, Mr. Sakura! (We have no other choice, we didn't tell him because we were trying to keep him safe.)

To Morgana and Futaba didn't think Keiko will say it to Sojiro like this.

Sojiro: You will, huh, Keiko? I'll get right to the point...Is this a "real" one? Was a...well...a "change of heart" triggered in you?

Futaba: *sob*

This has Futaba crying so much to be too scared to lose Sojiro's trust.

Keiko: About that...

Sojiro: How about it?

But Futaba starts off to explain first as she was hugging Keiko to let it all out.

Futaba: ...Ever since...Mom died...there was...no exit...I was trapped...in a labyrinth of...my heart...I knew I...had to leave it...but I...I couldn't do it...by myself...

And from seeing Futaba to be getting sadder to be telling the truth, Sojiro sees that his step-daughter would never lie to him.

Sojiro: Futaba...Here...Sit down. I can at least listen to what you have to say.

And so, Keiko and Futaba sit at the table with Sojiro to hear the whole story about the calling card and everything else for Futaba's reasons and why Keiko did it all.

Keiko: Futaba, go ahead. I'm right here for you.

Futaba: The Phantom Thieves...saved me...They stole...my messed up heart...It's the same as Mom's research...They changed...my cognition...

For her to be crying, she said to for Sojiro to believe with his own ears.

Sojiro: Seriously...? ...Wakaba's research about altering one's cognition...I wondered about it myself too, but still...

So he new right away all about it.

Keiko: When did you knew?

Sojiro: When she said she was gonna go to the beach out of nowhere. Even the doctors had thrown in the towel.

Futaba: ….

This made poor Futaba even sadder just thinking about when her mother was last alive before her sad ending.

Sojiro: At first I chalked it up as other kids being a better support for you and than any adult. But as I kept watching the tabloid shows here another day in and day out, a thought around my mind...I thought...your case kind of seemed similar to what these Phantom Thieves were doing.

Smart, huh?

Futaba: ...Wow.

Sojiro: I'm still your guardian, you know. I'd never overlook such a drastic change in your behavior.

Futaba: Sojiro...

And from there, we hear more about Sojiro and Wakaba's past on how they knew each other and such and what she was doing.

Sojiro: But to think that Wakaba's research and the Phantom Thieves changing hearts were about the same thing. Back in the day...I used to be a government official. My job was to be the bridge between the country and the lab that Wakaba worked at. It's around that time that I got to know her. She said something odd when we were out drinking...That...she might soon die in an odd way. Who wouldn't take that as a joke? I just laughed it off...But...it happened exactly as she said. If anything were to happen to you, I'd feel like I let her down. There's something I want to ask you, Keiko.

Keiko: Yes...? (Here it comes...)

Sojiro: Judging by your attitude, you knew about this calling card, didn't you? You should've known that Futaba had a change of heart through the Phantom Thieves as well...Is there a connection between you and them? The first incident of a change of heart was a teacher at your school. This kid who brought that painting there was a pupil of that artist who had a change of heart, wasn't he? And then there's Futaba...These scandals always seem to find their way around you...What do you have to say, Keiko? Care to explain to me?

He was way too smart to figure it all out for Keiko admits everything.

Keiko: You're as sharp as you look, Mr. Sakura...Yeah, I admit it. I am the leader of the Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts.

From there, Sojiro knew Keiko was a Phantom Thief member to be surprised, mad, and worried all at once.

Sojiro: ...I knew it. But these other people are calling you all criminals by the general public. Why did you introduce such dangerous people to Futaba?!

Futaba: That's not true! I asked them! That's why Big Sis saved me! She stole my heart!

Futaba then stands up for Keiko to confess as well like she was.

Sojiro: ...Asked? Stole?

Futaba: Oh...Uh...Umm...

Now she said it, again she did it all by accident.

Sojiro: Wait, are you saying that Keiko's the one who changed your heart? So, she's not connected with the Phantom Thieves, but is one herself...? You're pulling my leg, aren't you?

Keiko: No, Mr. Sakura, it's no joke. I am a Phantom Thief member and their leader...Code name Joker.

It had to be told for Sojiro to learn the hard way.

Sojiro: Are you serious...? You...really are a Phantom Thief...so the dream I had for you to change my heart...? For crying out loud...

Futaba: Sojiro...

Sojiro: So basically, I've been sheltering a Phantom Thief for the last six months after she also saved my sorry ass from God knows what attacked me to feel like a dream, but was all real? And on top of that, Futaba's involved too...What the hell...

From a lot to take in, and a lot to listen to.

Keiko: Mr. Sakura! Okay, you found out! It just happened for Morgana here to be different in the other world to train me, my friends, and Futaba to be heroes to change peoples' hearts of the bad ones for a better life, but we don't murder people! I have a shitty life too because of my family, they loss the trust in me from a false charge to save someone because in touch me in places I hated from saving a woman's life but now she's dead for the real murderer who set us up is out there for us to stop! I hate my family, my parents, brother, sister, and that life of theirs to move out on my own, to ask for your help! Don't you see? If anything else...I trust you as a true father and Futaba as a caring little sister I ever had!

Saying that to touch to Sojiro's heart, then Futaba says something else next.

Futaba: She's right. I...I want to find the culprit who killed my mom...!

Yep, from the same killed who's on the loose to have murder Wakaba as well.

Sojiro: Wait, killed...?

Futaba: She was killed! I...remember it now.

Sojiro: Stop this nonsense!

Now he doesn't believe in Futaba on this next part.

Futaba: Why won't you believe in me?! Are you the same as everyone else? Didn't you know already?! The way mom died wasn't normal! Didn't you notice that her research was stolen by someone?! Sojiro...!

Well, may be he did know about it to not hit Sojiro up until tonight to believe in Futaba's words to be all true.

Sojiro: ...When she passed away, I did think it was odd. It was awfully fishy. But what could I do? ...All I was able to do was run from it all. And the outcome of that...was me spending my retirement here. Also the reason I took custody of you was...me trying to selfishly atone for what happened to Wakaba. It's basically my fault that you got burned with all this crap.

Futaba: It's not your fault, Sojiro.

Mistakes happen, but it showed how caring Sojiro is to Futaba and now to Keiko a lot more.

Keiko: It wasn't at all.

Sojiro: I acted all big, lectured, even yelled at you kids...And in the end, I'm the one being consoled. I'm hopeless and a laughingstock, aren't I?

Keiko: That's not true, Mr. Sakura, I love the way you are to me to help me out so much.

He cares on what Keiko has done for Sojiro to saving his heart and Futaba's.

Futaba: I mean, the one who killed Mom is the one at fault!

Sojiro: ….I see. Don't worry. Even if you're the real Phantom Thieves, I have no intention of reporting or kicking you out, Keiko, still...how stupid! You should've told me you had problems at home. No wonder why you don't want to go back there...!

Keiko: Sorry...

For him to get mad, then Sojiro hugs Keiko to show how much he does care to be a father figure to her.

Sojiro: Still...I'm here if you need me to talk to you, Keiko, you can be part of this family...Stupid girl...You saved Futaba, thank you.

Keiko: Mr. Sakura...You're such a caring man.

Sojiro: Ah, come on...For you as a Phantom Thief who's living with me. I mean, who would believe such a story? Unless they catch you red-handed, it's impossible to explain that you're the Phantom Thieves...Let me just say one thing though...Immediately back out of a fight that you can't win against, Keiko.

He could have a good point for Keiko to remember it well from Sojiro's words.

Keiko: May I ask why?

Sojiro: Just do as I say. If by chance you pissed off the same guy that killed Wakaba...Then they're not someone that kids like you can deal with. Listen to reason, all right? I've loss Wakaba, and I'm not losing neither of my two girls.

Keiko: Understood, Mr. Sakura.

Sounds like a good promise to do.

Sojiro: Good to know...We're done talking about this. Let's eat. I'm so hungry, 'cause I raised my voice so much...

As he makes some food for himself, Futaba, and Keiko to be all good for Sojiro to trust in them to keep a secret, it was a very close call.

Morgana: Phew...At least we avoided the worst-case scenario of being reported arbitrarily...Still, we should tell the others about what just happened.

Keiko: Let's do that.

But they were fine to call it a night to get some sleep after admitting the whole truth to someone who can a secret like this one.

Futaba: ...I'm tired.

And so, Futaba and Keiko group text messages everyone else for Sojiro was cool with this whole thing to be just fine now. A close one, huh? Well...Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Haru, and Junko were fine with it, and for Akechi would say the same thing after him and Keiko talked on the phone for a bit. For the others to learn as well little by little, Sojiro was one lucky person to figure out on his own.

Keiko: I guess we're good if Sojiro knows we'll be fine with all of this. Morgana. Futaba. We're going to be okay, and the others agreed too.

Futaba: Sorry, Big Sis...It's all my fault for keeping the calling card.

Keiko: It's fine. I know how you feel about us, it's fine. We told Mr. Sakura and that's what matters the most. Now go home and get some sleep. We have to talk after the school festival was still fun to do. I'll see you later. Good night, Futaba.

She goes home with Sojiro to close show to all it a night.

Futaba: If you say so...Good night, Big Sis, and thanks for explaining to Sojiro with me.

Morgana: In any case, Madame Keiko, let's get ready both you and me and get some sleep ourselves. We have a lot to think about after school.

And they do for Keiko to sleep in her bed and Morgana in his.

Keiko: Good night, Morgana. (Mr. Sakura, I'm glad I have you not only as a friend, but also another good father to me...Other than my family don't care for someone like me...They leave me money to be still supported with my independent to live on my own, so there's some feelings for them to care to be fine with me.)

A hard life, to still do something at the age from sixteen, going on seventeen for Keiko to live a good life on her own somewhere next year.

Year 20xx

Day # 199 - October 10/27th – Thursday

Another day to finish up the festival 'a little' to be done today to put everything away and still go to school for today and tomorrow until the weekend starts, as Sojiro was watching something on TV for more news up dates.

Newscaster: [That concludes the speech given by Representative Masayoshi Shido, who may be reforming a new party.]

This only made Sojiro mad when seeing and hearing Shido a lot, for he knows something about this trouble making man in real life.

Sojiro: …

Newscaster: [We now resume our coverage of the Phantom Thieves, the suspects for Mr. Okumura's death and others. The police have designated the Phantom Thieves as the country's most wanted fugitives...And have decided to reward anyone with information leading to the capture of the Phantom Thieves.]

With Keiko and Morgana coming downstairs to get cleaned up and eat before leaving for school.

Keiko: Good morning, Mr. Sakura.

Sojiro: Look, Keiko...

The two see the rest of the news about getting the Phantom Thieves to be capture for a reward, and that was bad news.

Newscaster: [Those who provide information will be offered a reward of thirty million yen...And considering the high amount, it shows our extraordinary the situation has become. Reward money will be supplied by the police and the families of the victims, further-]

Keiko: There just doing this to try stopping us.

Not going to happen, even if Sojiro's playing around to help out Keiko, Futaba, and the others.

Sojiro: If I report you to the police and they arrest you, I supposedly get thirty million yen for it.

Keiko: That's insane... (Oh, you Mr. Sakura...)

She knew Sojiro was playing around with Keiko from that joke to never happen.

Sojiro: Kidding...But still, I hope you understand the situation you're in, young lady. Even people who didn't have an interest before will be on the lookout for the Phantom Thieves. And it'll happen every day, even at school...Why did this happen?

Keiko: Sorry, Mr. Sakura. Someone is setting all of us up and we need to find out who without getting caught. We're not murderers.

Sojiro: I see...You don't sleep with a lot of guys, you're a good person who wants to help out others, and you would never go so low as to murdering anyone. The man who charged you...He touched you for trying to save a woman's life?

Keiko: Yes, but...she place charges against me too by that man's doing, and now she was killed because of it.

It was hard to believe, for Sojiro now sees the truth for Keiko's a good person.

Sojiro: Well, how do I put this...? I'm sorry I didn't realize it. It's also my responsibility that this happened. All I can do now is give you shelter. Just don't become desperate and do something reckless, all right?

Keiko: If that's what you think, then I will be careful. Please don't worry.

Sojiro: I won't sell you out. As long as you're here, there's nothing to worry about.

Yeah, I think it's all good now for Sojiro to keep things a secret from everyone else to care for Keiko and Futaba to be more careful out there and to solve this problem for good.

Morgana: I felt bad about what we've done to the chief. I'm responsible too.

Keiko: It'll be fine, Morgana, there's no need to worry.

Nothing will go bad...other than the SIU Director gets a call to talk about the reward place on the Phantom Thieves now; for they've become the public enemy number one, to then setting up another plan to try killing them in self defense by accident 'to all be an acted'.

SIU Director: Did you see that reward? *chuckle* Perhaps we put too much pressure on them. With this, the Phantom Thieves have become public enemy number one. *chuckle* Exactly...That will be when their curtain falls.

What a mess up person he is! Trying to get through the rest of the school day for Keiko, for her and her friends to text about the bad news of the Phantom Thieves to become public enemy number one to be hunted down too for some reward on others. They would have to meet at the hide out for Sojiro was fine with it all to think of going through with Akechi's plan since he'll be joining with them, and it was better than being killed on sight, right...? This was bad, huh? Not to Queen Lilith and Fallen One to be enjoying this plan and what's to come from it all later on.

**Fallen One: Wait...Are we really going through with this?**

**Lilith: She'll be fine, you idiot. This plan will work and Keiko will be all yours and the boy...What do you want with him again?**

**Fallen One: Let just say, I know him a bit too well. So if we do this and for some reason it works for her to be mine and to get Akechi, I just destroy the rest to get the other gems for you?**

**Lilith: For the million time, yes. Look, let just see what happens to make it happen first. The next target they're changing the with the Sixth Purple Brightful Gem will be a walk in the park. For the real fun to happen afterwards as the traitor of this whole thing will soon follow.**

Like Megami as the Black Mask will or the real person that Keiko and the others know of to be tricked?

**Fallen One: Either way, they'll soon learn who we are...We'll have to fight with them soon. But as long as I get the main two lovers, the boy is good as a mine and Keiko will belong to me forever.**

Sick how Fallen One is really upsets with Keiko a lot, as for Lilith to have her own reasons to be looking at a something to know of another man she's really in love with.

**Lilith: Whatever...you do your own thing to aid me, and I'll do mine. The ones we're in love with, we must do to be with them that one person only...**

I wonder who Lilith's lover is...? Hmm...Later that evening after school was done for today for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Junko to gather and talk about the whole thing on what they should do and decide with Akechi's plan 'as Jackie already knows about it'.

Ryuji: We're "wanted" now...And the reward's thirty million yen? What is this, a comic book? Haha, it feels like so unrealistic, I can't help but laugh...

Junko: But I can't go to jail...I want to do more journalist things...!

A lot of panic to be going on, it's hard for them to not be criminals on something they didn't even kill or to commit at all.

Ann: We're finally being treated as actual criminals...

Keiko: But we can't...!

That's when Makoto had something on her mind to say something else next.

Makoto: I'm positive now...Remember all of those what-ifs I mentioned before...? All of this was truly a set up. How President Okumura ranked first, the fad before that, even Medjed...It was all to make the Phantom Thieves famous. On top of that, we were lured to target Okumura...

Morgana: Yeah...I bet it has to do with the real person behind it all for Queen Lilith and Fallen One to be working for with this person. The enemy likely planned to lay the blame on us from the start, after we gained popularity.

All of this to be caught at the last moment to be framed for murder.

Ann: Then what about everything we've done until now? Are the people whose hearts we changed and thought were corrupt actually not?

Ryuji stays by his Ann's side to comfort her.

Makoto: No. Because of Yusuke and I, the Madarame and Kaneshiro cases were coincidental...

From Makoto's point of view for Yusuke to try to make her feel a bit better, not to feel so upset 'for he really cares for this girl'.

Yusuke: Please don't say that, Ms. Makoto.

Makoto: But wasn't that the case with Kamoshida too? Considering what happened with the rankings, only the previous target would have been used to lure us...

A big set up it was...

Junko: Talk about a dirty move there.

Ryuji: What a cheap trick to use...

Makoto: Cheap...? It's nothing of that sort...There's the fake Medjed and the site's altercation. They might have eve engineered the fad around us. So much time and effort has been put into this...President Okumura probably wasn't their only target...One was the woman, Principal Kobayakawa, and a few other people who all have the mental shutdowns.

Keiko: But the woman was shot to death from a made up break in, or so people are saying. It could be the Black Mask being Megami.

For Keiko to say those things, Makoto gets the point.

Makoto: Only for her...You got a good point, Keiko-Chan. Perhaps the intend to place all blame of past and future psychotic breakdowns on our group...

Yusuke: ...That's why I said we shouldn't jump into things o carelessly...!

For Yusuke to mention from Ryuji to go after Okumura in the first place. Hey, there's no one to blame like this, it just happened.

Ryuji: What, so this is my fault?! Even you agreed to it in the end! And there was that thing with Haru at the time. How're we s'posed to ignore that, huh?!

Keiko: No fighting, please...!

From not fighting, and Haru feeling bad about this whole thing.

Haru: ...I'm sorry. This was all because I one-sidedly decided that my father was a criminal. All I could think about was my fiance when he wasn't himself. If I had only been able to cope with it more calmly...

Makoto: Haru...

Junko: But that's not true.

Yep, it wasn't Haru's fault at all who wanted to save both her father and Sugimura to date with only.

Ann: It's not Haru's fault. I should've spoken up too when Principal Kobayakawa died...!

This has Ryuji get mad to punch the futon.

Ryuji: Dammit! This is bullshit! God! Rgh, fu-Raaaagh!

Screaming in anger, Ann hugs Ryuji to keep her boyfriend losing it.

Ann: Ryuji! Please stop! Taking out your frustration on things doesn't help anyone!

Ryuji: Hey, what do you think, Keiko? ...Why did we lose? What did we do wrong?

From all of this fighting for others to care at one another as the good friends they are, Keiko knows what to say in this type of mess.

Keiko: They baited us...From the Men in Black, the two Shadows, and the real master mind.

Morgana: It's probably because...we weren't acting like ourselves.

There was some mistakes, but they would never do anything foolish or anything wrong. All they did was to become famous is all.

Yusuke: ...Agreed. At the time, we only cared about the opinion of the general public.

Ann: Yeah...that really is it. I was...so caught up in making a name four ourselves. I'm such an idiot...I became a Phantom Thief because I hated those same kinds and adults...!

Junko: I was one by luck to save my sister from being brainwashed and getting the gems to have that pearl to create and to try to stop all of this.

Yusuke: To think we had began clinging onto fame and a place to belong that our eyes had become clouded...

Again, they didn't know to all be an accident.

Haru: We were meant to be the righteous Phantom Thieves, but we lost sight of our original cause...

Keiko: We're still doing on what is right for others and I want to keep on going...

It was hard right now, to wait until Akechi gets back to them for his answer to be told.

Makoto: I'm so irradiated with myself...!

Futaba: Makoto...

This was really hard on all of them.

Ryuji: Dammit...! I know we've been set up, and that I was a complete idiot too. But still...it's so damn frustrating! Of course I wanna do something about this...

Ann: Oh, Ryuji...Don't say you're an idiot...

The two hugged each other, for we understand what all of them are going through right now.

Morgana: Yeah. We'll be in deep water at this rate...However, we have no idea who we're up against...and whether they're an individual or an organization.

Keiko: We have a long way to go to solve this case.

Yusuke: Furthermore, they must be in a position of power, or have powerful backers, if they can go so far.

Like Shido to be one of those people.

Ann: Are we really a match for this...?

Then Futaba thought about something for all of them to give up, but they shouldn't give up like this mess that can be fixed.

Futaba: Should we...end this now? I mean, things might get worse for everyone...

Ann: Hey, what should we do, Keiko...?

Keiko: No! We haven't lost yet, and we won't! Not us...So let's not give up. Nor let the cops stop us. I say, let's turn the tables around.

Yep, you all heard Keiko as their loud and clear for her to not give up at all like Jackie would be all fired up as well. And so shouldn't the rest of the team to still fight back.

Junko: Well, Keiko-Senpai. When you're right, you're right.

Ryuji: Yeah...You're right. Running away with our tails between our legs is exactly what they want...That's the same as dumping our aesthetics again 'cause we only care about our hides!

Those two agreed with Keiko so far, and the others...?

Futaba: ...I see. I take back what I just said! I can't let it end like this! Absolutely not like this!

Yep, they get up from their seats to stand tall and look about ready to fight back.

Morgana: Looks like we're settled on "what" we want to do. All that's left is "how" we go about it...

Makoto: Yeah...

Haru: Of course.

Yusuke: We can do this.

Ann: Right.

Keiko: Then let's do what we can with Akechi's help. It's better than being criminals that we're not. (I truly have good friends like these guys.)

She's right, and they will. Afterwards, they all went home for Keiko and Morgana to have everyone else even Jackie to have fate to get the real murderer and the two Shadows. As for Ryuji freaking out to say he was sorry to the others and Ann for him and her to make out later on, it was all good now to also group text message together; and from there as Keiko and Morgana headed for bed to get through school until the weekend to make their decision 'which we all know what it'll be'.

Morgana: I'm sure Lady Ann has Ryuji calm down now, so there's no need to worry about him, Madame Keiko, the others, or me. We can do this. It's time for bed now.

Keiko: I hope so, Morgana. We need to give Akechi-Cun an answer since he's part of our group now.

Morgana: When we get together again and talk we will, he's someone who's very dear to you after all. Come on, let's get some sleep.

Another day gone, and another one to start off again once the sun rises...

Year 20xx

Day # 200 - October 10/28th – Friday

Outside of the town, as everyone gathered up to watch and listen to Shido's speeches to win the people over for what he promise to all of them for a change, and stopping the Phantom Thieves on what they think from murdering is a crime with his help.

Shido: An issue in which criminals do whatever they want under the name of justice cannot be left alone. Only now does the government speak of taking countermeasures...but their actions are too little, too late! The government as it stands has been left behind the times. It is obsolete! If this is a ship that's bound to a rotting dock and destined to sink, we might as well destroy it once. Let us end this chaos through my hands and yours!

Hearing him say those things make me sick! For others were buying into all of this crap to say they'll vote for Shido, for others don't like the party group to trust in a man who comes up with all of this.

Younger Employee: He's a politician of the ruling party, isn't he?

Older Employee: I heard they're splitting up to form a new party, so an election might come before the year's end.

Younger Employee: I'm gonna vote this time for sure! This man has my support.

Older Employee: You haven't voted until now? That's problematic as a member of society, you know...

Younger: Politics just never interested me before, but this politician seems pretty amazing. He's passionate and thinks of the future. I mean, someone like that should be prime minister. I'm definitely voting for him.

Older Employee: Well, I suppose that makes sense since the other politicians seems to unreliable...

Oh, brother...Later at Cafe Leblanc for Keiko to invite Akechi to come over 'as Jackie watches and hears the rest from their cell phones back at the Metaverse'.

Akechi: Hi, Keiko. Miss you. Is everyone here?

Keiko: They are, Akechi, we wanted to get back to you. Right this way.

Coming on it for Akechi sees Ryuji, Morgana, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Junko were all here to listen and plan things out while there as still time.

Junko: What up, Goro?

Akechi: Hello, everyone. I hope you thought about my plan will be easy on all of you...having a reward on your heads, this is just wrong.

He knows of the others in their pain to try to do something about this and fast.

Makoto: We know. Listen, Akechi-san. When you said that you want us to "cooperate" with you and to join our group, what exactly do you intend us to do?

Akechi: That's a good question, but might if I have a cup of coffee first?

Keiko: I got it.

Akechi's girlfriend gets it all set for her lover for him to kiss Keiko to love the taste of Sojiro's coffee.

Akechi: You're the best, Princess.

Ryuji: This is no time to be effin' around!

Ah, he wasn't though...

Makoto: I guess you have you drink. So now, let's keep this short.

Akechi: There's a bounty for information in addition to the arrest warrant...Those are quite desperate measures. I'm referring to Sae-san's actions. I assume all of you are at your wit's end as well. She must be considerably vexed if she's gone that far. Make headlines with the arrest warrant, the uses incentives to get testimonies . It's not a bad method if I was working a lot instead of her.

Yeah, if you were different from the others.

Futaba: The police have nothing on us. There's no way we can make an arrest.

Thanks to Futaba's hacking skills they won't, besides Akechi to keep things on hold to not to do anything about it if he wanted to.

Akechi: True. I'm the only one who's ascertained your true identities. However, the groundwork for fabricating testimonies and connecting a culprit are underway.

Futaba: Just get on to the real thing already...

Junko: I want to do more story gathering and not get arrested at all please!

Keiko: Please, Akechi-Cun...

And now, it was time to hear what was what from Akechi himself.

Akechi: I'll be blunt. I'm thinking of triggering a change of heart in Sae-san. I've already discovered that she has a Palace.

Oh, boy...For the others to be shock to be targeting Sae 'to change her about the Phantom Thieves to not be murderers' and to lose her mind to try having for Makoto's sake to save her sister's life. But Jackie nodded a yes for the others to learn about Sae has a Palace in the Metaverse for Akechi to pick up first on his Nav.

Keiko: Sae does? No way...! (For someone who wants us arrested, her line of work has been poisoned.)

Haru: Huh? Really...?

Seems like it, but both Akechi and Jackie were right with the sixth gem to get a hold of next and the fifth False God to stop, who would've thought it would be Sae Niijima next.

Yusuke: Is this to prevent the investigation agency's recklessness?

Akechi: Precisely.

Hard to make a decision like this one to change Sae's heart by stealing her Treasure for she has committed no crime. Then again...fabricating evidences and such by hand can be a big crime, to even make Sae to lose her job if she's caught.

Ann: Still, there's no need to change her heart just for that...

Yusuke: Indeed. It's hard to believe that a single person can fabricate all that.

Akechi: Unfortunately, that's not the case. What if I told you that those around her would turn a blind eye to false evidences.

Not that's just plain wrong...

Ryuji: You sayin' the police would do such a thing?!

Junko: They would lose their jobs, its a crime!

That is was...

Akechi: It's seems there's more trusted than I thought. I wouldn't work for people like them if they were to go so low. Their priority is setting the situation. They don't care who the supposed culprit is.

Haru: No...

Ryuji: They're completely rotten!

Akechi: My objective is the find the true culprit, same with those two Shadows. The one I want to beat is the pervert who's touching my Keiko...!

This makes Keiko happy to hear someone like Akechi say such sweet things to her.

Keiko: Oh, Akechi-Cun...I want him stopped and the Queen Lilith one too.

Akechi: That must be the case for all of you too. And you, Junko, your sister Megami...I didn't find anymore information down other than she means a lot to you who needs saving, right?

Junko: Yeah, I want to get the pearl so I can stop them and save my little sister. We have two more gems to go and three False Gods to be stopped.

Akechi: I thought so. However, the current situation is extremely bad.

Lots of it with so much to do as they will also take care of a few things at a time.

Yusuke: If worst comes to worst, someone unrelated will be set up as the culprit, huh...?

Akechi: Our only solution to this is to make Sae-san come to her senses. If she's in her right mind, she can stop this situation. Her sense of justice wouldn't allow it.

It all makes sense there on why they should change Sae's heart and steal her Treasure.

Haru: So that's why...

Keiko: I like the idea for Sae to realize in our innocents to clear our names to see the true evidences once we do it. Good thinking, Akechi.

Akechi: The truth will be covered up, and an innocent civilian's life will be destroyed...I can't allow such a thing to happen. My own ethics won't stand for it.

They get why Akechi wanted to help them and so on with a good reason why.

Ryuji: I mean, I guess I can understand how you feel.

Akechi: And changing Sae-san's heart will be to protect her as well.

It was there for Makoto to ask Akechi about the safety of Sae while also changing her heart.

Makoto: How do you mean?

Akechi: If the true culprit were to learn that she's responsible for the investigation...what would happen? I'm certain they'll aim for her life. She's the perfect target to place blame on the Phantom Thieves.

Makoto: Sis...

That doesn't sound good at all if they don't do this for Sae's sake.

Keiko: I see, they're using her knowing that the real people wouldn't be blamed for.

Akechi: That's right...So how about it? Will you all agree to my plan?

That could be the case, then...

Yusuke: Even though you're particularly about being just and you do trust in us no more and more to become a member too, you're willing to get your hands dirty?

Akechi: It can't be helped in order to ascertain the truth. And for you guys to believe in your line of work, even Keiko's...There is also one more merit in changing Sae-san's heart. It will become a warning to not mes with us. They can't go public if someone in the investigation has a change of heart. It'd show their corruption. All that's left from there is for me to discover the identity of the true culprit.

Sounds like a plan there to save Sae and themselves to stop the real killer, get the two gems, two Shadows, three False Gods, and get Megami free.

Makoto: …

Ann: What do you mean...?

Junko: Got anything else to inform us with?

I think for Makoto could already tell what it was to say it to the others.

Makoto: Once we get the real culprit, we can't do anything as Phantom Thieves until you give us the word to hide so we can do some more again at times, right?

Keiko: He did say that part...

Akechi: As I excepted from a Niijima. I'm sorry, but it's best to hold off of anymore change of hearts. I can still be a member, but I am also a guide for all of you. So, what do you say? I don't think it's a bad deal for either of us. We finally end this nightmare for good.

They have to, if they wanted to be proven innocent, right? The others seem to trust in Akechi's words.

Ryuji: Makoto...what's your take on all this?

Junko: I can do my story on this one once we solve it all...little by little as Goro just said.

And her answer was this...

Makoto: It's a well-made plan...It even takes putting an end to our real enemies, although we won't be able to do anything else until we changed Sis's heart. What other choice do we have?

Keiko: Akechi, we will do everything else later when the time's right...I hope.

Akechi: We will, Princess, I promise. I'm flattered to hear that.

I guess they'll do so for Akechi wants to help them out.

Haru: Why are you willing to do all of this, Akechi-chan? Even though you're a Phantom Thief member, why do you seek justice even more?

Akechi: Because of sickening human beings. Keiko told me about her parents, before she told the rest of you since Boss is taking her in to live on her own...After she got arrested for nothing to lose her parents' trust only made me mad...Even what happened to my so call parents from my reason father who my my Mother ill and ended up dead. We're a lot alike to fall in love with each other. My contempt for such people drives my sense of justice. It isn't some grand reason like society's sake or some lofty ideal. I need to stop people like my Father was...! And see you all at work a few times, I can trust your work more and more, I only wish to save you for this deal to happen for your own sakes. It's simply an absurd grudge...and extremely personal.

For Keiko to hug her Akechi, the others get him a lot more in person to be his reasons from a terrible father and his mother to die from a bad illness.

Ryuji: Dude...

Junko: Parents who do that to you when you were a kid...It makes me sick...!

Ann: You know, doesn't he remind you of us...?

From Akechi's sad past does a lot more for the others to get and Keiko the most.

Keiko: That he does... (Akechi, I know how you feel. We both understand each other a lot.)

Ann: It's hard to explain, but I guess it's how some disgusting adults pissed him off.

From what they've all been through so far, it could make perfect sense.

Akechi: We're similar, hm...? Maybe that's why I thought that I could ask this of you all...Won't you cooperate with me on this mission to change Sae-san's heart?

Keiko: We are all in, Akechi-Cun. For our love and everyone else to trust in you as a member and a friend.

Keiko hugs and kisses Akechi to make him feel very happy.

Akechi: ….Thanks, Keiko. I was actually rather worried there. This mission can't succeed without your cooperation, after all.

Yusuke: All of this and then we stop for it, and then what? To solve the other problem once we know who the real culprit is...? I pray it'll all work out...

Futaba: Same here.

All this and Makoto will still do it, even if she has to change the heart of Sae, her older sister to come to her senses again.

Haru: Mako-Chan...

But she hangs in there to be strong for she wanted to tell the others about saving her sister, but couldn't until now.

Makoto: I'm OK. I never brought it up until now...but the reason I joined the Phantom Thieves is... Because I wanted to change my sister's heart. I was hoping it'd never come to pass though. I've also known for quite some time that she has a Palace.

Ann: Why didn't you tell us?

Keiko: It's okay, Ann. Makoto didn't know it was going to get worse for Sae and it has. (Things like this happened, it can't be done. But we can change Sae's heart to do some good, with no killing.)

Now they know, and they get how Makoto really feels to try telling them from before, but it was very hard to do.

Makoto: Keiko-Chan's right. It was too selfish of a reason...Though, I was too scared to look any further into it on my own...

Akechi: Why don't we try going there now to scope the place out? A first time through of a Palace in the Metaverse. Besides seeing in from my computer and being caught in Okumura's, I get to do some real work with the Phantom Thieves now since I'm a member. What do you say? A lot of this real Palace will be brand new to me, so I'd like to get myself accustomed to it too.

Not today, there's so much for the others to do before moving out like tomorrow during the weekend.

Makoto: I'm sorry. I actually have plans today...

A little confusing to everyone else, but they didn't bother asking.

Keiko: Makoto has a lot of counseling work to be done from school in a bit.

Akechi: I see. That's unfortunate.

Haru: Will you tell your sister about this?

Maybe not right now, when the time's right when Sae's back to normal again.

Makoto: Of course not. It's just...

Yusuke: Ms. Makoto. You seem awfully evasive today. Is something the matter?

Makoto: It's fine, Yusuke, but thank you for worrying. I just can't make time today.

So another hold up to try it tomorrow for sure to have a look around.

Keiko: Sorry, Akechi-Cun, but we need to hold off for a bit.

Akechi: It's fine, Keiko, I hope Makoto will be well. So let's call it a day then and resume this tomorrow.

Makoto: I'm sorry, everyone.

Junko: No worries...We got your back.

They get it for everyone takes off and Jackie hopes that all will go well, even for Akechi to see how much Makoto was feeling from Sae to be in a mess.

Akechi: I'll see you later tonight, Keiko, I just need to take care of work while I'm still an ace detective. Love you.

Keiko: Love you too, Akechi, see you tonight.

With Keiko sitting down once everyone left and Akechi to come back for his girlfriend in a bit, Morgana and her notices Makoto wasn't herself today. We can see why...

Morgana: Hey, Madame Keiko. Wasn't Makoto acting a bit weird?

Keiko: I did...About Sae, Makoto's sister. I understand what she's feeling to go through so much, it's sad.

So they've all notice even for Morgana to feel bad for Makoto to hopefully pull through.

Morgana: Well, I guess it can't be helped...Regardless, it all start tomorrow...I hope this goes well.

All of the Phantom Thieves and Jackie do too for Sae comes first to get the gem, stop another False God, and then do the rest later once Akechi give them the word for it. You know, that...

Tayla: Cutting back to the present time for Keiko to explain the whole thing and Akechi joining with them next, that she's trying to remember well. Sae didn't think she would be their next target for a reason to have her own Palace to be in a mess for working so hard to capture them at first to be a real mess; even more shocking for Akechi's lover was Keiko who Sae was talking to as he had his powers awaken in the Metaverse during Okumura's. All of this to help Sae see the truth and nothing more to have her heart changed because of it and that was it. And even if it didn't work to still be sort of criminals, and the real killer will still be on the loose to target Keiko, the others, and Sae too. All this, then Keiko starts to remember of her getting arrested then...

Sae: A Palace...? In me...? Not only that, Junko Sakurai and Goro Akechi...? Then the Phantom Thieves targeted me as per Akechi's advice...?

Keiko: Yes, Sae.

Seems like it for Keiko to remember a bit more.

Sae: And your boyfriend had already experienced the Metaverse by the time of Okumura case to be awaken? That can't be...I mean, he never said a word...And Sakurai would've said so sooner. A clumsy girl like her a Phantom Thief too. Although, his attitude did change suddenly around that time to fall in love with you, Keiko. I didn't think he would help out during Medjed...Damn! Akechi-san kept quiet about the most important details, and my own sister may be a Phantom Thief...If this is all true, I'm appalled as a commander of this operation. I alone was kept in the dark...So you became convinced of another's existence through the two mental shutdown cases. And if you were apprehended while falsely accused of those crimes, that villain would still be loose. That's why you targeted me...? Not for your own preservation?

Not even close to do some good and for Sae's sake too.

Keiko: That's right.

Sae: ...That does make sense, more or less. If you simply wanted to evade capture, triggering my change of heart wouldn't guarantee anything. Your actions as Phantom Thieves would still be met with hostility.

Keiko: Yeah...

For Keiko to be nodded a yes there and to have Sae say something next.

Sae: No...If this villain does exist and is setting up your group...I would be targeted next...Did Makoto come up with that speculation?

Keiko: Huh...? what are you talking about, Sae...? Say it to me again please.

Not likely that ever happened there.

Sae: Perhaps I'm overthinking things...

Soon Keiko's head started to hurt form the time she got arrested, the drugs again.

Keiko: No...!

Sae: Hey, Keiko! You need to keep your focus!

And she does to try to stay strong until it finally wears off.

Keiko: I'm up! See? All good...

Close enough...

Sae: It seems you're completely worn out...But the look on your face isn't one of defeat...Why is that...?

Keiko: Justice wins in the end.

Sounds like it, yes.

Sae: ...I'm amazed. It seems you can still talk, Keiko. When you were arrested, a man at the scene told you that you were "sold out," correct? Those words normally hint at the existence of a traitor...However, if your story till now is true...one reason can be concluded. It's frustrating to admit, but at a certain point-no, most likely from the start-I was a mere puppet...Someone set up only to bear responsibility later. Someone "intended" your arrest, Keiko, and the minimal staff directly involved were in their pocket. And if that's the case, true integrity would side with you...

Keiko: Yes. (Sae is slowly starting to accept the truth...)

Good enough so far to still hear more of Keiko's story for Sae to see what happened to her to be the next target. All of it.

Sae: No, I'm jumping to conclusions. I don't believe your story yet. There's something I need to confirm with you, Keiko...Was a change of heart triggered in me? What happened in the time between entering my Palace and your arrest? Tell me everything.

And back to past time again to tell the rest of the story we go...Later that night, Keiko and Morgana asked for Futaba to drop by at her room to have her do something for them, something very important before Akechi comes over.

Keiko: Thanks for coming, Futaba, sorry to call you up this late.

Futaba: What's the favor you two need? It's already late.

Besides tomorrow, there was something else to do in between...

Morgana: We'll be going to Niijima's Palace so I want to look into her. Things like her work ethic and relationships. It doesn't matter whether it's public or private. Those will help us come up with countermeasures in case we hit a roadblock in her Palace.

Ah...This is Futaba we're talking about.

Futaba: I can look up more, you know. Stuff like her repertoire of underwear.

Keiko: I think on what Morgana said is good enough, Futaba...! Thank you...

OK...? That was a weird part.

Morgana: A girl shouldn't say things like that! You tell her too, Keiko!

Keiko: But I just did...

Morgana: Ahem! I may be overthinking it, but my voice- Oww!

But Futaba starts patting Morgana again.

Futaba: Same as always.

He makes her stop to tell Futaba about something else to do as well.

Morgana: Let me finish first! *sigh* ...There's something else we want for you to look into.

What else could there be...? Well, Morgana tells Keiko and Futaba all about it on what else was there to do to fade out afterwards, but what could it be? Hopefully we'll know about it real soon, but we do know this - one of the Phantom Thief members is a traitor. But...who could it be? Do you fans know who it is in my version?


	90. Place your Bets at the Casino

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 90 - Place your Bets at the Casino

Year 20xx

Day # 201 - October 10/29th – Saturday

Today was the investigation of Sae's Palace in the Metaverse to look around for a bit, not to go anywhere from it afterwards...With Keiko and Morgana getting to the area first, for Akechi catches up to his girlfriend, by sneaking up from behind to...grab a whole of her breasts.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...? Ah!

This has Morgana's eyes turn wide open.

Morgana: W-W-Wh-What are you doing to Madame Keiko?!

Akechi: What am I doing...? I'm showing my love for this wonderful girl of mine to fill her up a bit, from her finest boobs to keep getting softer and very smooth. Isn't that right?

Keiko: But you know we can do that when we're alone...! (But I do enjoy this feeling.)

Akechi: Princess...

For Morgana to move around with his paws to stop Akechi from touching Keiko there, to not do it in public.

Morgana: Stop it or others will find this to be wrong to watch!

He does to instead hug and kisses Keiko for her to look very shy from this whole thing, and Akechi laughs a little from almost making a scene to be a big accident.

Akechi: Sorry...Morgana, it looks like I have to get use to you talking a lot. More later, Keiko, we'll continue this tonight.

Sounds like a very good idea for those two lovers to continue on with later.

Keiko: It's fine, Akechi. Look! Here come the others!

Junko: Hi, you love birds!

And finally, everyone else in the group finally arriving where the other three were at. Junko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru. All eleven were all gathered. In the location in the real world to put in the Nav, Sae's name, and one final word to complete all three, for that to be the courtroom since Sae works there as a lawyer.

Morgana: So this is the courthouse...You can tell it's a revolting building just by looking at it. Let's hurry up and get started. Akechi, what did you find out?

Leave it to Akechi to tell the others what he does know about Sae a little to get to here Palace somehow.

Akechi: I rarely get to see Sae-san directly, but I've figured out her course of action. On the 20th, an investigation will likely to be done at Shujin Academy...as well as the Sakura residence.

A big search that won't stop until they've capture their targets of an all nation world wide man-hunt.

Junko: Once the date's been set for the person behind this mess to do it, nothing can't be done unless Sae calls it off. Yeah...I heard about this from my last journalist work.

Futaba: For...real...?

It's not good at all if they don't change Sae's heart by November the 20th.

Yusuke: ...Then that means, our time limit is November 20th.

Akechi: But this should be a substantially force operation. I doubt it'll take place before the 20th.

It's best to do it now while they still have the chance to make a move.

Keiko: Akechi's right. We have to do what we can before that day comes real soon.

Makoto: We'll take your word since Keiko-Chan does the most. For now, we need to focus on infiltrating her Palace.

Akechi: I concur. And, we should probably get going soon. After all, people like us standing around here is quite unnatural. Well then...

With Akechi pulling out his cell phone to look very new since this year, for Futaba to be happy to see it in person.

Futaba: *gasp* That's-

Akechi: Huh? What about my smartphone? Ah!

She just grabs it out of Akechi's hands really fast to look at it.

Junko: What's going on...? Hey! Where's my notebook paper...? Ah! I hope I didn't lose it!

From Junko panicking a lot to try finding her paper work and Futaba looking at Akechi's cool looking cell phone...

Futaba: This is the model I wanted! You're so lucky...

Well, that's Futaba for you...

Keiko: There she goes again.

Ann: I'm so sorry, Akechi-san. Until recently, Futaba was actually a...well...

Good thing Akechi and Junko too are both caught up on what happened to everyone on how they've all became Phantom Thieves, and having sad stories.

Akechi: It's OK, Sae-san told me the gist and Keiko on some parts, but she told me the rest of it afterwards.

Makoto: Oh, right. Akechi-san, it may be best if you exchange contact info with everyone too, not just me.

Right, since Akechi's part of the team and getting their contact information besides Keiko and Makoto's so far to now join with the group. Sweet!

Akechi: That's true. Keiko, we get to still talk a lot and at other times with the others from a group text message. Doesn't that sound fun?

Keiko: It does very much, Akechi-Cun.

It will happen...just as soon as Futaba' done looking at Akechi's cell phone a bit longer, a bit too long.

Futaba: Ooh...!

Junko: Hey, my papers! I need them!

And Junko to find her journalist work for Morgana to find it for her in seconds.

Morgana: Got it. Here you go, Junko.

Junko: Aw...Thank you, Morgana! You're the best! I don't know what I do without all this line's work I've wrote on here, I would've loss my dreams and everything.

It was there for Futaba to take a picture from her phone and Akechi's to use to take a snap shot at Junko and her paper work to do in seconds.

Futaba: Click! Click! Snap the shots, I got it. Looking good...So fast to take photos compare to mine.

Junko: So I've notice...OK...? You sure like to test things out, don't you Futaba?

Like I said before, that's Futaba for you.

Makoto: *sigh* I'll send everyone's contact to you later, Akechi-san...

Akechi: Thank you again, Keiko, I already love your friends already. Well then, I hope we all get along since I'm a team member now. I'll do my best.

Enough to make Akechi happy here and all to be sorted out to trust in one another.

Keiko: (I knew the others would come around to get my boyfriend to have trouble, to then getting us, and finally trusting in hm more and more. A lot to wait later once we change Sae's heart, but a deal's a deal.)

That is was for Keiko does keep a good word of a promise to her friends or her lover.

Futaba: You've got a good personality and good looks? No wonder why Big Sis's in love with you! Talk about lucky...Still, I'm starting to like Mishima-san a lot.

She gives Akechi's cell phone back afterwards while Junko keeps her paper work safe to write a few more details down before heading out.

Yusuke: Futaba's praising you...I believe.

Akechi: I see...Then shall we get started?

Time to get this show on the road by typing down the three things on the Nav phones of theirs.

Ryuji: Looks like we'll meet Jackie there. Anyways...We need to figure out what Makoto's sis thinks this courthouse is, right?

Keiko: But what could it be...?

Thinking really hard here...For Makoto knows a few things from her own sister.

Makoto: I often hear her call is a "place of competition in which she must always wins."

Akechi: A competition, huh...That sounds like Sae-san.

Yusuke: It'll be unbearable if we were put on trial for a reason like that...Although, a competition means it's a match of some sort. Might it be a material arts ring?

Judging by the sound of the phone to say it didn't find anything, that means a no there.

Navigation's Voice: [Conditions have not been met.]

Keiko: No luck here, Yusuke.

Haru: Then...perhaps a stadium? Or maybe an arena?

Navigation's Voice: [Conditions have not been met.]

Not those two either to keep on trying to guess.

Akechi: There are other competitions besides fighting and sports.

With one thing to guess on other competitions is...

Futaba: Gambling, then!

Ann: How about a horse track for horses? Other than that, there's pachinko, but does that count as gambling?

Ryuji: We played cards during the school trip.

Navigation's Voice: [Conditions have not been met.]

Close, but not there to get the right one from neither of them.

Haru: What else it there?

Junko: Arcade games! Oh...Wait, that's for kids and teens like us...Maybe something older-like?

Only one that's left to say anything else from it...

Makoto: It must be a "casino"...

And...bingo!

Navigation's Voice: [Candidate found.]

Keiko: We got a hit!

Thanks to Makoto's quick thinking, the Nav got something for the third and final word from courthouse and Sae's name was pick up – and that was "casino".

Akechi: I definitely see Sae-san in you, Makoto.

Makoto: …..I hope it's to save Sis will this be the only way.

Hang in there, Makoto Niijima. We'll be getting somewhere.

Ryuji: Welp, it's time we head in then.

Navigation's Voice: [Beginning navigation.]

Walking to the area of the building, for the Phantom Thieves were all set to go to go to the Metaverse area of Sae's Palace'; from them sneaking around the place and staying in a group to see Jackie in a bit as they enter in the other world from the real one.

Morgana: Head right past there and keep a low profile.

Junko: It's better than getting killed.

Running towards the place to finally see where they needed to go to next...

Ann: This is it, huh? What's going on here?

Futaba: We ARE looking at the courthouse, aren't we...

Makoto: Seems like it...

They no other choice but to charge right in to have a look around.

Akechi: Let's go.

Keiko: Right. (Here we go with another exploring to do, and the rest later on. Makoto, this is not only for us but for you too. We'll save Sae.)

All eleven of the Phantom Thieves of the entire team walk up to the area to be a casino to be a few blocks up to be a huge place of a bright up night time casino. Not transformed yet to not pose a threat to Sae, as they entered through the gates of the casino itself to have the made up people to come right in to have lots of cameras, security guards, and not much to kick anyone out 'unless someone does pose as a threat'. A courthouse to be a casino in the Metaverse Palace of Sae is something you really don't see everyday 'as Sae Shadow's Casino Palace'. With Jackie catching up to them and Mochizuki appearing for Junko to also ask for her Persona's help.

Junko: Jackie! Mochizuki! Nice seeing you two again. I mean...look at this place.

A very big place to have the lights all over to be night time non-stop.

Ann: The courthouse is a casino...

For one big area was and everything was a normal looking city from behind them.

Akechi: Everywhere else seems to be a normal city scape.

Keiko: Still, who knew a house of the law will be a gambling casino type.

Looking around for Yusuke to spot something for the others to see, as Jackie panics to be pointing at it as well.

Yusuke: Isn't that-

From far from the right side from afar, was the police headquarters.

Makoto: The police station, yes.

Haru: I didn't know that the station and the courthouse were next to each other.

From the looks to have change a little, but not their outfits as I said before about it for Jackie sees this happening for the second time 'even more to sense something bad in the area to be bad news to keep its eyes on'.

Akechi: Our attire hasn't changed...That must mean aren't considered threats or hostiles yet.

Keiko: So we've notice so far.

All but Morgana can change in the Metaverse either way.

Morgana: Right...Areas outside her courthouse Palace must not be worthy of her attention...Wait, I always look like this! I'm special! Besides, I can't do anything in my cat form.

See? He was just overreacting like this.

Makoto: The police station's also part of her work area though, whenever arrests are made for her cases. I've brought her food and belongings when she was sent a loan to the police.

Ryuji: We got no business wit the cops, right? This might be the Metaverse, but I don't wanna go in a station.

An idea was in mind for Junko to say to Mochizuki.

Junko: You better scout around the place for us and come back when you find anything, even the sixth Brightful Gem we need next. Be careful, Mochizuki.

Off this female ninja goes, but not on her own...

Keiko: Jackie, go with her and come back when you both find anything.

Morgana: We're counting on you two.

Off the two Personas go together to find something and finding them later on, but not gone for long. And now, just in case they do transform, Akechi needed a code name to have his powers, Persona, weapons, and such...but no code name.

Makoto: That reminds me, Akechi-san will need a code name too.

Keiko: Oh, that's right! You get to have your own code name, Akechi-Cun.

This was new to Akechi to get use to next and to have.

Akechi: ...I'm sorry. Code name?

Explaining time...

Ryuji: Phantom Thieves can't go around usin' their real names, right? It ain't cool either.

Akechi: Just for reference, please tell me all of yours again. I got a little on what Keiko told me when she's Joker. Did I get that right?

That he did and to hear the rest of the names.

Keiko: You got mine right. I'm Joker. Okay, you guys, tell Akechi about your code names please.

Ryuji: Skull.

Yusuke: Mine's Fox.

Ann: I'm Panther, Makoto's Queen, Futaba's Oracle, Junko's Witch, and Haru's Noir. We pretty much decided on them with how we look, didn't we?

A bit to say and tell, Akechi gets it. But just then there was something on Haru's mind. For Junko checks on her to move her hand in her face a lot.

Junko: Ah, Haru? Hello...? Haru? Are you in there?

Makoto: What is it, Haru?

Haru: O-Oh, it's nothing...

OK...? What was on her mind? Anyways, Akechi thought of a good code name for him to finally have.

Akechi: Then...perhaps "Karasu" will be best for me. You know, like a raven.

Keiko: Ravens are cool birds.

Ryuji: ...But weren't your clothes not all black but white colored instead?

An odd joke to say about what Akechi looks like.

Akechi: The reverse, actually. If our code names are to hide our identities, wouldn't that be better?

Futaba: Karasu...He's be the only Japanese-sounding one.

Trying to come up with another code name for Akechi just in case...

Ann: Why not go with "Crow" instead?

Keiko: Crow...Also cool looking birds like ravens are, but different...Yes, Akechi-Cun, please use that code name. I think it's cute.

This made Akechi's face to blush for Keiko smiles to like the code name Crow for him.

Akechi: Princess...I'm touched...You like to call me Crow.

Morgana: All right, Madame Keiko's our leader likes it and so do we. From here on out, you're Crow.

Here's Akechi Goro – Crow, welcome to the team.

Akechi: Got it.

Morgana: Well then, let's head into the courthouse!

And off they go inside of a courthouse casino Palace of Sae's for Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Junko, and Akechi all find a way inside of the Palace...From going up the stairs of the back way, to jump on top of the glass roof top windows to walk and sneak around on the top, and finding another back way door to sneaking in to the top of the entire building for them to go in to have another look around. Speaking of investigating, Jackie was doing the same thing too for it felt something bad out, like Mochizuki does to turn around to then get attacked from behind with a scary look on her face, who is it...?

?: Time to say goodnight.

For Jackie to arrive to try aiding Mochizuki to see something bad to be not good at all. Oh, boy...! Also, a song happens for Keiko to sing another one from - Lyn Inaizumi with The Whims of Fate.

Keiko 'singing': Champagne flutes and

Dinner suits that

Keep your focus

Away from the cheating hands

Tell me

Does that sexy

Gown say what she's

Got in store for her man?

So we roll the dice,

See where they may fall

Come on, why don't we spin the wheel

See whom it may call

(To) Give into temptation

(To) Win it

(Or) Maybe lose it all

Who knows

Where the whims of fate may lead us

Chandeliers and

Decolletes that

Keep your focus

Away from the cheating eyes

Tell me

What's that bow tie

On the card guy

Tell you 'bout his design

So we roll the dice,

See where they may fall

Come on, why don't we spin the wheel

See whom it may call

Give into another vice,

See where it might lead

Come on, let's just enjoy the spice

(Of) Life and feel so free

(To) Give into temptation

As for the others to automatically transform in their thieves looks to change once they entered in the casino Palace. Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, Makoto/Queen, Futaba/Oracle, Haru/Noir, Akechi/Crow, and Junko/Witch.

Morgana: What the-?!

Keiko: Already transformed?

Since the Metaverse of Sae's Palace to see them as a threat to her.

Akechi: So, this means we're acknowledged as a threat, correct?

Keiko: You could say that, Crow, yes. (Finally, Akechi-Cun and me are working together in person like this, I love it...) When things like this happen, you'll get use to it in no time. Now then, team, let's have a look around and stay close. We're here to see the entire Palace a little for today, not to fight.

Having a look at the place to look cool looking from down below. People playing tons of gambling games, getting money, losing some, dating, partying, and so on to never end.

Haru: This looks like a regular casino.

Futaba: But remember, it's a Palace in a Metaverse we're in. So don't be fooled by appearances.

It was 100% and for Akechi to learn about what cognition means.

Ann: Ah, Crow? Do you know what cognition means?

Yusuke: It's like they're base on the ruler's perceptions on what they think of them in the real world.

Ryuji: Wait...He seen us doing a few times to get the whole job, right?

I think Akechi gets the whole thing for Keiko and Morgana explain to him since yesterday to learn all about this world.

Akechi: I think I get the whole detail, but thanks. So this is what Sae-san sees in this world.

Morgana: It's hard to see things that never ends. Anyways, Crow, please don't fall behind.

Akechi: I won't allow to fail any of you.

So first they sneak in to have a look around today, then a lot more to train and fight back to see more rooms in the Palace of Sae, get some treasure chests to open up, Personas to use in battle, and so on to send the calling card once they get to Sae's Treasure to steal way before November the 10th.

Junko: Both Mochizuki and Jackie should've catch up to all of us in a bit.

Akechi: So from here, fighting, getting things, exploring, and then getting the calling card once we find Sae-san's Treasure is all we have to do and to fight back? I never knew there was so much...

A lot to think and play it smart is all.

Keiko: Just please don't do anything on your own. (As fun as it is sometimes, Akechi, we have to play it smart. Both you and I already know so let's make this whole thing count.)

Akechi: My apologizes, Joker my dear. I won't let any of you down.

Makoto: Then let's have a look around.

And inside of the Palace a bit further they go to explore the place carefully now. By jumping up top from hanging glass designs to be stronger than it looks to hold a lot of people for Keiko and the others jump from one thing after another; as they go through a vent to the other side of the room, and then arriving to the top for someone to say something to them for the Phantom Thieves' welcome mat.

**?: Welcome, Phantom Thieves. Please make yourselves at home...On some of the things.**

With this woman in a fancy clothing with two guards standing by this woman's side to be nothing but trouble.

Ryuji: Wait...She can see us?!

No doubt, it was Sae Shadow.

**Sae Shadow: You're looking for my Treasure, are you not? Come on down and I'll tell you where it is.**

Morgana: Don't do it! It could be a trick!

**Sae Shadow: *chuckle* No, no, I only wish to tell you fair and square is all. Come down, let us talk.**

Feeling bad to be doing it, the others have no other choice now.

Akechi: There's no use hiding. Let's do what she says.

Keiko: Then we got no other choice.

They went down where Sae Shadow awaits for them to show themselves to her as there was going to be a little game to get to her Treasure somehow, a fair game to try to win by any means in her Palace.

**Sae Shadow: So you've come. The Treasure is located on the Manager's Floor, at the highest point of the building. **

What an odd Shadow Sae she was...

Makoto: ...Why are you telling us this?

**Sae Shadow: It's as I said before...I wish to go about this in the fairest manners possible. First, I ask if that you come up to my location. We will continue this there...**

With the snap of Sae Shadow's fingers, she and the other guards disappear in front of the Phantom Thieves' eyes in seconds. Wow! For this Shadow will be hard to change the heart of if they're not careful for Sae Shadow gets on an elevator to go up top of the higher floors.

Ryuji: Dammit, over there!

And up she and her other Shadows go to wait for the game to soon start with the thieves that Sae Shadow wants to arrest so badly.

Junko: What is she? A magician?

No, she just sneaky one to come up casino skills to win and escape from anything somehow.

Akechi: It would appear we're able to use the elevator to go up higher. Come, Joker, let us pursue her.

Keiko: Okay!

I guess they can move around and go up a few other floors higher like this, as Keiko and the others go up more and more. As they got some treasure chests to open up for some items, other things, and equip on others for the team...To then going to the elevator door, only to be unable to go on unless they had something to get them on it.

Mechanical Voice: [Authentication required. Please insert your member card.]

Haru: Member's card...?

Akechi: Could be a type of player's club. Those who play in casinos are members to have a membership card on them when they come here. It must be cut off from us to not be rank higher as member at all.

I guess that makes a lot of sense in the Metaverse of Sae's Palace. Like Akechi said they have to become a member to earn points a lot higher in order for them to get to the top of the highest floor to Sae's Treasure.

Ryuji: Then let's join this player thingy.

But before they can do anything, a Shadow guard arrives to try to fight them off.

Haru: A Shadow...!

Akechi: Just as I thought. Registration will not be such a simple matter.

Yusuke: We must fight them in order to go up to the top, this is Niijima's type of fair game play for all of us to do.

For this Shadow to become a Noe who wants to fight them head on, for only Akechi steps in to give it all that he has got.

Akechi: I got this one. Watch, as I haven't been training for nothing...! Take them down, Robin Hood! Well then, let us begin!

Keiko: Be on your guard, Crow.

Akechi: Don't worry, you can leave this Shadow to me.

For the others watch for Akechi was fast and quick to use his sword in battle against this Shadow and some shooting skills to try slowing it down...

Futaba: I never seen this much power from Crow...! It's amazing!

Ann: My eyes hurt from seeing his fast movements!

Yusuke: He thinks before striking back...!

A lot to see for Akechi was good for Keiko to love and the others to trust in him more and more, leaving this guy and Robin Hood's skills to use ESP powers to push the sword back with arrow shooting and bow slashing...leaving Akechi to finish the Shadow Noe to be gone.

Akechi: Saber Sword Slash!

A direct hit! Nicely done for the others loved it!

Junko: That...was...AWESOME! Even I don't say so much when I'm a silent ninja, but I did.

Morgana: Hey, not bad, Crow. Not bad at all. (He's all right in my book.)

Akechi: Thanks...I'll keep trying my best for this mission to be done.

The other were pleased on Akechi's finest work to try to do the rest, but it'll have to wait until the next time they come back.

Ann: I guess we're doing well to see this Palace so far...In the entrance...

Makoto: We have our infiltration route so far, I'd suggest we return for now and prepare.

Sounds like a good plan to stick with for now.

Keiko: The more we learn about the rest, the better.

Akechi: Very well, I trust in your judgment, leader. And you too, Queen. Let us do that. We'll talk later, while I spend some more time with the woman I love.

Yeah, they return from out of the Palace of the Metaverse and back to the real world for everyone to back home, but before that to return out of the outside entrance of the Palace to meet up with Mochizuki and Jackie. Something catches Morgana's attention.

Morgana: Wait...Jackie? What happened?

Seems to be out cold but alive, but what of Mochizuki...? Having Junko worried, she has a look at her Persona to see.

Junko: Mochizuki? What happened here-?!

Turning around to see only for Junko to let out a big scream for the others had to find out what was going on, to see a horrifying scene for Jackie to slowly wakes up to warn the others a little too late.

Haru: Are you well, Jackie? What happened to Mochizuki and you?

Keiko: Mochizuki...?

Yep, for Junko has loss her Persona to have Mochizuki get killed for Jackie was hit from the murderer to be unable to do anything to stop Black Mask to be Megami. This was really bad...! When anyone loses their Persona to barely get killed in a fight or in a battle, the user gets the power to have the spirit of that like Mochizuki 'as the others to do the same thing' to use anything to fire back at the Shadows since Junko was still alive.

Ryuji: Holy shit...She was really...!

Ann: No!

This makes Junko upset to cry her eyes out.

Junko: No...! Nooooo! MOCHIZUKI!

Very sad to see for everyone else even for Jackie to loose a Persona friend like Mochizuki.

Makoto: Witch! Please control yourself!

Hard for her to do since Junko just loss her partner to get killed.

Junko: Why...? Why do this to us, Megami...? They're using you to do their dirty work like Queen Lilith and Fallen One...So why take your rage on her...? Why not me?!

Because of this, Keiko hugs Junko to try to make her feel a bit better.

Morgana: I...I didn't think a Persona would get murdered like this...It never happened before until now...

This was even news to Morgana as well, as Futaba scans through to see what happened to get some details back with something but not all of it.

Futaba: Jackie was attacked before the murderer went after Mochizuki to weaken her and then...ended her with many stabs to die from blood loss.

Yusuke: To go this far as a warning...Those two Shadows are purely evil...!

This even gets Akechi mad to shoot at the sign in anger to have a living being like Mochizuki was to end up dead and Jackie felt sad for not doing anything to blame itself for something that couldn't be helped.

Akechi: Using people to do the deeds of pure evil...! Those bastards! Bastards! We can't let this go on like this! Witch, I swear I'll save your sister to stop the Men in Black and the master mind who did this to Mochizuki to see them put behind bars, and the Shadows will be stopped. This I swear...

Hard to go through, but they have to leave the Metaverse to go back home for now until they can all do something later on.

Junko: Thank you, Crow, I know we'll save Megami...We will stop them all to get two more gems and end this nightmare, for her and Mochizuki...

Keiko: I'm so sorry, Junko, it's going to be okay. We're here for you.

And they will be too, for Jackie knows it wasn't the little Persona's fault at all, for it'll do its best to fight back by any means this time. A whole lot more...Back to the real world then to call it a night, leaving Junko be to group text message the others to try to work on her journalist skills to try to get something for her friends and a bit for Akechi since he's a detective. The others know that they'll be there for Junko, as Keiko prays for the best for her friend along with both Akechi and Morgana to feel the same for her pain and loss to now use Mochizuki's spirit to fight 'for she was the first and only Persona to be use in real life from a Persona-user'. A rare Persona who was killed, but from the look in her eyes to know who the real killer only and a bit for Jackie to have trouble remembering.

Morgana: So weird...I better look up more on what just happened, Madame Keiko and Akechi. And I hope Jackie will be fine. You two get some sleep, please don't stay up too late.

With him going to sleep, the two lovers spend some time to hold each other and talk about on seeing a Persona can get killed just like that.

Keiko: Poor Junko...

Akechi: I know, Princess, I feel the same way. Losing someone you care for isn't so easy. We'll let her calm down until she can get something for us, the same thing with me. For her to have a Persona in physical form is something...And Jackie to be another one like Megami. Must be some rare Personas in the Metaverse.

Keiko: Other ones...? (Now that he mentions it, that could be the case.) I hope in spirit for Mochizuki to aid Junko throughout this whole mess.

With October almost ending, they have about little month in a half on the 20th to find Sae's Treasure from up top of her Palace and fast.

Akechi: Then we better be ready for what's to come...Also, I've been meaning to talk to you. About your parents you left home more besides your parole because they stopped trusting their own daughter?

Keiko: Yeah, I don't want to ever go back there again. My older sister and little brother have both good futures ahead of them...We write letters and text each other only, it just...I can't go back to Mom and Dad after what they think of me to hate me on something I didn't do. I defended myself to try saving the girl is all and the man touched me.

It was hard to never have a mother and father who doesn't love their child ever again but Keiko's two siblings to still care to live their own lives, for Akechi to get his girlfriend's pain to lose his mother from a father who's a bad person to him.

Akechi: Keiko...I know how you must feel. It's hard to have no one to love you but your brother and sister. But listen, maybe you should give your parents another chance.

Keiko: I should...? But after-!

Akechi: You don't have to do it right now of course...Just give them time to think about what they've done, and who knows. May be those two will help them come around. If I was one of them, I would beg my parents to give my brother or sister another chance. You shouldn't lose them even on something they said to you was wrong.

He was right, Keiko couldn't run away from this forever.

Keiko: Yeah, but I want to live on my own...The money they've been sending to me once a month for them to try to lend a hand besides asking for Mr. Sakura's help.

Akechi: Well, there you go. Why would they still give you money for if they don't love you? See...? It's proof they still care.

A very nice detective skills for Akechi to be on to something to still live alone somewhere to finish up high school and work hard, Keiko's mother and father might still love their youngest daughter to have a pure heart. Maybe they felt bad on what they've done for her brother and sister to see that to tell them, and maybe...just maybe - it can also be a sign of their other daughter to be growing up on her own to care for a sixteen to seventeen year old woman.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun, I don't know how you know things so well, but you're not a detective for nothing.

They both smiled, laugh, to hold each other, and kiss to try to make it through this.

Akechi: I got a lot on my mind to solve anyone's problem. So, will you try to talk to them?

Keiko: I'll see what I can do.

Then Akechi picks Keiko up in the air to hold her in his arms to make him feel happy to hear some good news.

Akechi: I'm glad to hear! Now there's no need to feel sad and down in the dumps like this. Come now, Princess. Let us try to stay strong. I am a Phantom Thief too, remember? If we can solve the problem, we can fix it all. We just need to do what we must and the real killer shall pay for his crimes in the name of justice. Mark my words, I'll make sure it happens. The Phantom Thieves will be proven innocent.

Yeah! Let's keep on fighting back now.

Keiko: Let's do our best then, Akechi-Cun. The two of us and our friends. (Enough to show we don't kill at all, everyone will see we still fight in the name of justice to help others to fight back to have a change of heart. Yeah...)

All this to be cuddling and then to be getting some sleep for Akechi to keep Keiko happy, and for Morgana to hear the whole thing to know that he'll help out Jackie and to keep Mochizuki's spirits up to not let Junko's Persona's death be in vain at all.

Year 20xx

Day # 202 - October 10/30th – Sunday

Another day for Akechi to look up on other things to come back to his girlfriend later on, while Junko does the same thing to try to clear her mind somehow. In the mean time, Keiko and Morgana go out for a while to see how Shinya was doing...The poor boy was having more trouble with his mother besides being bullied a lot by other kids, and he's not a cheater in video games for him to play a lot to be good at them.

Shinya: Hey, Missy...A lot has been happening to me lately.

Keiko: Shinya, hey...How bad has it gotten for you? (He looks really upset.)

It was about Shinya's mother to be getting really bad on what she has been doing to the other kids.

Shinya: A lot. That kid I took the money from came to my house with his mom yesterday. But my mom told them that it was the kid's own fault for having his money taken...She just told them to leave without hearing what they had to say.

Keiko: It's gotten worse, I see.

Shinya: Yeah, something's wrong...with my mom. The other day she called my school to complain that the cost of lunch is too high. I begged her not to do it, but she said it's for my own good...I doubt it was really 'cause of me though. Once everyone finds out, I'm gonna get made fun of again...But...She told me that once you stop fighting you lose. And that those who complain, win. My mom was never like this before...She never used to care about stuff like winning or losing...

He had something in mind to tell Keiko about it.

Keiko: Shinya?

Shinya: Missy, I-!

Just then, Shinya's mother finds her son talking to Keiko to be older than her to not be talking to strangers to be way over protected.

Shinya's Mother: Shinya, what are you doing?

Shinya: M-Mom?!

Keiko: (His mother?)

This was not good at all...

Shinya's Mother: I knew it...

Shinya: Wh-What?!

Shinya's Mother: You've been acting strange lately. Just as I suspected, someone's filling your head with nonsense. Constantly talking back to me...I knew someone new must have come into the picture, including an older woman to be a whore on my only son who's so young. You should be a shame of yourself.

Keiko: But I wouldn't-! (Hey! Why do people see me as that type of girl? I mean seriously...)

Shinya Mother: Don't say it. I know you're the one who's being a bad influence to my Shinya.

She's got the wrong idea.

Keiko: Please calm down, Mrs. Oda.

Shinya's Mother: How can I stay calm when you've been leading my precious son astray? My blood's boiling thanks to your unacceptable behavior! What are you going to do about it?!

Having this go way too far, Shinya had to say something to make his mother stop.

Shinya: S-Stop it...!

Shinya's Mother: Will you take responsibility if my Shinya turns into a juvenile delinquent? All that time and money I spent on him, wasted! What are you going to do about THAT, huh?

Shinya: M-Mom! Missy...I mean Amamiya is...

Shinya's Mother: Amamiya-san, hm? I'm going to remember you, slut. You're a high schooler, right? Hm, I may just have to tell your school...One of their students is stalking my son.

Keiko: It's not what it looks like!

Wow, lady! You got the wrong idea.

Shinya: Stop it...Mom...

No matter what Shinya try to say to has own mother, he had trouble speaking.

Shinya's Mother: Come on, Shinya, we're going home!

Keiko: Stop! (What kind of mother is she to poor Shinya?) Think of his feelings first.

Like she'll listen to someone like Keiko, and Shinya tries to tell his own mother to stop, but she won't.

Shinya's Mother: Feelings?! He's only a child! If you keep meddling with him, I'm going to call the police!

Keiko: You got some nerve being a mother who treats Shinya like crap!

Hey, she just saying it to her not to start a fight to not take it so likely.

Shinya's Mother: You little bitch-! ...Fine. Just know this: I don't intend to lose. Now let's go!

Shinya: Stop it, Mom! Leave Amamiya alone! Please...She's my friend! She has one boyfriend who's a good person and not a bad person!

Good thing he step in, huh? What a close call that was to make Shinya's mother stop to leave before she makes another scene.

Shinya's Mother: Shinya...You're my son who doesn't talk back to your own mother like that! Just meet me at the store when you're done playing, you hear me? And you, young lady, if you're lying...

Keiko: I would never lie, Mrs. Oda. We're just hanging out as friends.

She drops it to take off for Shinya had something to say to Keiko before he could catch up to his mother.

Shinya: I'm so sorry, Missy. As I said before, this is not like my Mom. I'm scared. And for you two almost fought...

Keiko: I would never hurt anyone like her, other pervert men I would in self-defense.

Shinya: Haha, good point. Listen, if you could spread the word about the Phantom Thieves to change my Mom's heart please? It would mean a lot to me. I want my real Mom back...

Keiko: (I'm glad there are others like Shinya to still like us. I don't want to see him in tears, the way his mother's been acting.) Sure, Shinya, I'll see what I can do for you. May I ask of her name?

He tells Keiko about it for her as one of the Phantom Thief and the rest of the group to do another request in the Mementos later on.

Shinya: Her name is Hanae Oda. Good luck. I gotta go now, Missy, we'll play again later. Thanks again.

And another request will be done later on for Keiko, Morgana, and the others to do so and Akechi now as he's part of the group too as everyone gather at the hideout to talk about 'while also Junko was feeling a bit better'. So that was good...

Operation Quest - Hanae Oda = Target (A Mother's Aggression)

Anyways, the sooner they go back there to train some more, help, and go down any further as well as Morgana to get his memories back – the better. Later that night for Sojiro sees on how well Keiko was doing and after she did very well on her tests.

Sojiro: Not bad, Keiko, you're doing well as thinking well before doing anything. A wise choice.

As well as Keiko and Morgana going to help out Chihaya for a bit 'to like her latest line of work lately' to like to be told about fortunes to make them happy...

Chihaya: The more friends you have, the stronger you become, Keiko-Chan.

Keiko: You've notice.

Chihaya: It's a good feeling that you should always have and treasure so much.

She was right for Keiko to remember Chihaya's wise words there very well. And then Keiko goes to help out Iwai on another job he ask of her to do with him tonight, to tell Keiko about Tsuba's weakness so he wouldn't threaten him or his step-son Kaoru anymore.

Keiko: You wanted to tell me something, Iwai? What is it?

Iwai: Listen up, Keiko. I figured out Tsuda's weakness. When you and Kaoru were out at that diner, I was out gettin' info from a reliable source of mine.

Keiko: Must be big.

Iwai: Far more than you think. It turns out I guessed right. Tsuda was the one on the other end of that Hong Kong mafia deal. Apparently he paid them off for a huge arsenal of guns. This is where things start gettin' interestin' though. If he was smuggin' all that shit in, why would he come to me askin' for modified guns? I mean, don't somethin' about that seem off to you?

He pays the Hong Kong mafia group with guns to make more money since he use to be one of them. This was big news for Iwai to discover.

Keiko: Absolutely. I have to say, Iwai, you're too good sneaking around to find Tsuda's weakness.

Iwai: Right? That piece of shit's tryin' to lord his position over me...but he ain't got shit now! What I'm really sayin' here is...I don't think those Hong Kong guys ever delivered on their end of the deal. They prolly just took his money and flat out stiffed him on the guns. Masa told me somethin' real weird back when you and Kaoru were over at the diner though. Apparently, the clan's been treatin' that Hong Kong transaction like some kinda massive business success. That means Tsuda's been lyin' to 'em this whole time...And now he's tryin' to use me to cover up his mistake.

Yep, Tsuda will be caught at this rate to Iwai has him now.

Keiko: Either he's too clever or to stupid.

Or just wants to cause trouble to not get himself into trouble at all, to take the blame for someone else.

Iwai: Yup. Everyone's always known he's one sneaky son of a bitch...Don't matter now though. Everything's gonna change once I tell the clan what's up. Tsuda's not gonna be able to keep intimidatin' me anymore. And I'll make sure Kaoru won't get labeled, like I was...He'll be a regular, respectable adult. Somethin' I coulda never even dreamed of...I'm gonna have to talk to Tsuda himself first though. Gotta follow the yakuza code...Hey, Keiko, I got a favor to ask you. If anythin' happens to me, take care of Kaoru, OK? ...OK?

She hears Iwai loud and clear.

Keiko: Is Tsuda seriously dangerous? I don't want you to do this alone, Iwai, to get yourself hurt or worse...

Good point, it'll be hard to do things like this by yourself.

Iwai: Yeah. I'd like to think he's above thug shit like that...But if he wanted, he could get rid of me no problem. Unless I had some kinda witness with me, that is...Wait a sec. I've got you.

Keiko: Me?

Iwai: Yeah. I want you, Keiko, to come talk to Tsuda with me. He's not gonna dare lay a finger on a civilian kid. It'd cause way too many complications for him. If you come as my witness, thing'll be miles safer...I got your back, Keiko. I won't let anythin' bad happen to you at all with me around. All right then. It's settled.

Sounds fair, for Keiko to get how good Iwai can do his job...a bit too good.

Keiko: If you say so then.

Iwai: Oh, and lemme think of a reward. Gotta thank you for the info, and for bein' my witness. How 'bout I work even harder on that special menu? That should be good for you, yeah?

From buying other things? Sounds like another fair deal.

Keiko: OK, I'm in. (I feel like Iwai's a good person to care for others to do these type of job for many good reasons.)

And knowing to be very careful when doing it too.

Iwai: Well, I'll hit you up when it's time. Let's do this, Keiko. So thanks for today again.

Keiko: Good night.

Calling it a night and closing the store, it was time for Keiko and Morgana to be heading home to get some sleep until going to school tomorrow to wait until both Junko and Akechi get their answers they needed to head on back to the Palace of Sae's later on. The big courthouse type of casino that is, a Casino Palace.

Year 20xx

Day # 203 - October 10/31st – Monday

It's Halloween! But it'll be one of the normal every day thing for Keiko to go to school, and Morgana to be tagging along. Taking a train ride to school with Makoto to tag along with her friend.

Morgana: It's Makoto.

Keiko: Hi, Makoto, how are you feeling?

She seems to be fine to watch her sister work at the courthouse, but Makoto was strong to do anything to save Sae's life and her heart.

Makoto: Hi, Morgana. Hi, Keiko-Chan. I'm okay. Sis may look fine when working, but she's still hard to try to get us...It's hard to watch this whole mess.

Keiko: Hey, hey. We'll be fine. We just have to keep acting normal and find other ways to get to the top of the Palace later. It'll happen, Makoto.

A lot of strong words from Keiko to try to cheer up Makoto as much as she could, to know that they can fix all of this.

Makoto: Yeah...I get it. Thanks again, Keiko-Chan, I don't know what I do with you.

Keiko: We're not just a team, we're also friends.

Makoto: We are. Now come on, let's head to Shujin Academy.

A nice train ride to the high school they go. For Kawa calls out Ms. Usami to come out to do something out of the class room, Keiko reads one of her books until she comes back to still be working afterwards. Then later once school was over, Keiko goes on the school's roof top to see how Haru was doing on her plants – for one of them is planting some new vegetables next.

Morgana: Veggies...Mmm...They look tasty.

Keiko: They will be once Haru takes care of them. Hey, Haru, you need some help?

Seems like it, even if Haru didn't mind at all while she enjoys gardening from veggies and plants a lot to care for.

Haru: Oh, Keiko-Chan. Mona-Chan. Hello. You can help me out a little to do some gardening a bit. I'll deal with the veggies, and you two finish up the flowers for me.

They get to work as Keiko had one thing to ask Haru about something...

Keiko: Listen, Haru, I was wondering...would you like to do something with me afterwards. You know like a girls' night out type of thing?

Haru: Huh...? Me? I guess we can do that.

Morgana: Then you two can some coffee and curry at chief's cafe once you're all done here. I'm getting hungry just looking at the vegetables.

Who wouldn't be hungry at a time like this...? For the three get everything taken care of already, they headed back at Cafe Leblanc to do just that for Haru to hang out a bit more with her new friend Keiko and of course Morgana too for Sojiro to be happy to see good people who are the Phantom Thieves. And for him to keep to himself.

Haru: Hello, Sakura-san. I'm sorry for asking this of you.

Sojiro: It's all good. Not like I have costumers to deal with. So, this is what you grew?

She was nice to offer Sojiro some planted veggies for him to have and to eat for later on.

Keiko: They do look nice, Haru. You're a great gardener.

Haru: Thanks, Keiko-Chan. And yes, I'd like an honest opinion from a culinary professional.

She allows for Sojiro to look in the back from the vegetables that Haru has made so far...

Sojiro: Let me see...

He started to look at, get out, cut, peel, cook, and place on some plates to make something for the girls.

Morgana: Wow...Look at chief go!

He was good to cooking and such for Keiko to be getting really better at it on other things, and so much more to learn. That was fast.

Sojiro: To be honest, both the taste and appearance are the opposite of what I'd call market-grade.

In other words, it was a very good thing.

Haru: I see.

Sojiro: But, it's impressive you managed to grow anything at all up on a rooftop of al places.

Haru: I'm honored to hear you say that.

Sojiro: Y'know...I can't say it tasted good, but it was actually somewhat refreshing. Kinda of like how you feel good after taking a bitter medicine.

It's good to not taste bad, but good to have a real taste in your mouth to be new kind of way.

Haru: Hmmm...I first came across the plant in my house...It's possible that it's an experimental breed created for use at Okumura Foods...

Keiko: That's right, you're the owner of the place now, right? On your own...?

Haru: Oh, no. I got some help even Sugi-chan who's been very helpful to me.

She means of her boyfriend Sugimura.

Keiko: He must be very sweet and helpful to do so much good for you, huh?

Haru: Our relationship is going much better than ever before...We love each other a lot, and I love this way very much.

Keiko: I'm happy. I'm glad we changed his heart.

Yeah, Keiko has been telling Sojiro on the things she and the others have done so far to saving others to changing some of their hearts.

Haru: And thank you very much for the in-put, Sakura-san. I'll take note of that.

As Sojiro cleans up after both Haru and Keiko ate, they sat down in the booth to talk about something else next.

Keiko: (The veggie are not bad eating some to be raw, and the rest to be cook right to eat the others. Haru did very well.)

Haru: Keiko-Chan...Sakura-san's right. That's was the same thought I had. I think I understand what Sakura-san meant when he said they were refreshing.

Keiko: (A lot of cooking when it comes to healthy things to eat, like vegetables the most. A lot for Haru to have on sale and to grow for the business to be better than it was in the past. Maybe...) Hey, Haru. I bet with the foods you make can be even much better in the Metaverse and Mementos worlds to heal, give us the energy, and so on.

It could work out a lot from there in battle, sounds like a very good idea to do.

Haru: I agree! ...I'm so happy, Keiko-Chan. I didn't except this hobby of mine to provide value to the Phantom Thieves. This is actually the only thing I can honestly say I'm good at.

Morgana: I like that idea a lot!

Keiko: Are you sure...? You're good at other things when we're in a battle against the Shadows.

For Haru as Noir to do in battle to have plant-like attacks, to also make some good food to do well in the both the Metaverse and the Mementos.

Haru: But it's I want to do. Oh, then...do you think you could help me out again sometimes, Keiko-Chan? Like you did today.

Keiko: Sure, Haru, we are friends and a team after all, right? I enjoy gardening the best I can since I couldn't it back at home.

This news makes Haru very happy to laugh with joy to also have a friend/leader like Keiko is.

Haru: It's a deal. *giggle* We're like real phantom thieves! OK, I'll do my best from now on!

Then it's settle for Haru will do so to aid the team.

Keiko: Deal! (Haru seems a little more enthusiastic than before...)

We all know what this means, the final Confidants to be filled up for Keiko to have another friend to happen like Haru Okumura's.

Tayla: Moving back to the present time for Keiko to remember about her friend Haru to make veggies taste better in the other world, to tell Sae all about what she can remember about it and so on. Thinking at first for Keiko to sneak around the Okumura Food Company place to get some help since Haru owns it all since her father was sadly killed; to have it planted and garden only to be the special trick and nothing else.

Sae: It seems you were probing into a certain conglomerate. There's the possibility you, Keiko, even infiltrated their company building. Perhaps some sort of connection...Tell me about this person!

Back to the past time again...

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Empress Persona, _

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

Tayla: Empress Arcana # 21 – Haru Okumura

Game play-wise, the Personas of the Empress Arcana are often Personas excelling in Ice-based attacks with healing powers also relatively common; they are usually important female figures, and many are queens and mother goddesses of some sort.

Within the Persona universe, the Empress Arcana often belongs to women of authority or wise and motherly figures.

Characters under this Arcana may also be cold-hearted in personality, but still present a high degree of care and concern towards others. And like queens, they are also very elegant in character.

Haru: Still, Sakura-san was right...The taste leaves much to be desired...

Keiko: Just keep trying.

Haru: I will do that. Thanks again, Keiko-Chan. Oh! And you too, Mona-Chan.

This makes him happy for Haru to 'of course' including his help like Keiko.

Morgana: You're welcome.

Later on for Haru to return home, Keiko helps out around the cafe to clean and then help serve other costumers for Sojiro to make some food and order some drinks, some to have coffee for others who work overnight, and such for Morgana to see how much Keiko was getting to aid Sojiro Sakura around the place where he works and for her to live in.

Gaudy Customer: Don't you ever get lonely, So-chan? You've been a bachelor for so long...Have you given up on marriage?

I don't think Sojiro won't be marrying anyone other than dating one way later...his only love was Wakaba to remember her forever.

Sojiro: All I want in a relationship is spicy stimulation followed by some smooth, relaxing comfort. And I can get both of those things from my curry and my coffee. That's enough for me.

And he seems happy for it all.

Keiko: That's Mr. Sakura for you.

Gaudy Customer: He always dodges my questions like that. He's so clever. By the way, what are your thought so So-chan's life of solitude, young lady?

Asking Keiko about working with Sojiro for she enjoys it a lot.

Keiko: I guess to each of our own.

Sojiro: Keiko...That's a real roundabout way of showing disapproval...Anyway, the only thing I care about in life is making sure my customers are satisfied. Nothing makes me happier than seeing people relax in here. Come back anytime, OK?

Gaudy Customer: Oh, I will. Thank you.

Once this lady customer left to pay for her food and drink for Keiko and Sojiro clean up the place before closing the cafe in a bit.

Sojiro: She seemed especially aggressive today, huh? It would've been bad if she pushed any further...But I guess food service relies on keeping the right distance from people...Not too far, not too close.

Keiko: I think people like coming here a lot is what matters the most.

Only to have some trouble with one man that Sojiro knows too well and to never show himself at the cafe.

Sojiro: Welco-You just don't know when to give up, do you...?!

This was bad for Morgana and Keiko to see while the dishes were being cleaned by hand to see the trouble making man again.

Keiko: Mr. Sakura? (Who's this guy I keep seeing a lot? I sense something bad for Mr. Sakura's to not like him one bit.)

A lot more than she thinks...this man has been hearing about Futaba to be shut out from school and the outside world to be bad on how Sojiro was raising her to call him a bad father, but he wasn't! This man is not nice to raise his niece well, for this man is Futaba's uncle to be a very bad one at that, no way...!

Futaba's Uncle: Well...I just learned something VERY interesting! Futaba's been shut off from both school and society this whole time, huh? That's not good parenting.

Sojiro: Yeah? And what have YOU done to care for her?

Futaba's Uncle: You know quite well what I've done...and it's about time you pay up.

He still won't stop until that man gets the money from Sojiro, now won't he?

Sojiro: Don't be ridiculous. Futaba had a terrible life living with you...Plus I already gave you most of the inheritance for custody! Is that still not enough for you?!

Man, he does sound and look like a very bad uncle for Futaba to once live with him, but that won't happen ever again!

Futaba's Uncle: We could always find out in county. I wonder who'd win between a blood relative and a mere legal guardian...

Sojiro: You...

Futaba's Uncle: Oh, and not to mention that kid you have here! I've heard all about him and his criminal record. That leaves us with a "parent" who won't let her go to school and a delinquent whore housemate on probation...Doesn't quite seem to be the best environment for Futaba, now does it?

Hey! He can't say those mean things to Keiko or Futaba at all, I'm glad Sojiro took Futaba in instead of her so call uncle.

Keiko: Hey, you! First off, I'm not a whore! And second, shut your mouth!

Nice one!

Futaba's Uncle: Y-You have a problem, bitch?! I'll sue you for intimidation!

Now Sojiro tries to defend Keiko next for defending him and Futaba.

Sojiro: Hey, keep your neck out of this. Just get on upstairs, Keiko, OK? I'll handle him.

It was bad enough for Futaba to walk in at the wrong time.

Futaba: Sojiroooo, I hunger!

Keiko: Futaba!

She sees her uncle to bring the fear back at the poor girl.

Futaba: Oh...

Futaba's Uncle: Futaba-chan! Long time no see!

She moves away from the man in fear.

Futaba: I...I...I...

Scared to do anything, Sojiro rushes by Futaba's side quickly and away from her uncle.

Sojiro: Futaba!

Futaba's Uncle: See what I'm saying? She's a total wreck. This is clearly not a healthy situation.

Liar! It's because of him!

Sojiro: She's only like this because she was you here!

Futaba's Uncle: Hmph, don't make me repeat myself...You can't beat me in court, so you may as well just give me the money.

Sojiro: Grrr...

Futaba's Uncle: Well, I hope you reach the right decision! Bye now!

He leaves the cafe to get Sojiro now to pay up or take Futaba away to live like hell. Not good...!

Keiko: Bastard...!

Sojiro: Futaba...You should just head home for today. I'll take you.

Like Keiko nor Sojiro will leave by Futaba's side.

Futaba: Sojiro...

As Sojiro walks Futaba back home for the night to sleep, he comes back at Leblanc for Keiko wanted to know how her friend/sister was holding up.

Keiko: Mr. Sakura? How's Futaba?

Sojiro: It's fine, Keiko. Futaba's OK. All that drama must've tired her out...She fell asleep right after we got home. That man...is Futaba's uncle.

OK, now she knows to be shock for that man is Futaba's real uncle to be a terrible person.

Keiko: He's what?! (Futaba's uncle?!)

Sojiro: Its Wakaba's brother, a mess up one. After Wakaba died, Futaba was passed around all her relatives...His place was the last. He treated her like garbage. He never fed her, and forced her to sleep on the floor like an animal. He didn't even let her bathe...Once I learned that, I knew I had to stop in.

Keiko: She's not an animal! She's a human being!

He has no right to get back Futaba at all.

Sojiro: I know. I couldn't stand for that kind of horrible treatment, so I decided to take Futaba under my care. Even back then, he was whining about all the damn expenses. I threw some cash his way, thinking that would put the issue to bed...but now he's back for more. I don't even know how he managed to find me here...maybe paying him was a mistake.

Keiko: But saving Futaba was no mistake at all. Mr. Sakura. You did the right thing to keep her safe.

And why wasn't this guy arrested yet?

Sojiro: Heh...Thanks. Keiko. I never thought you'd be the one comforting me. Either way though, it's my fault Futaba didn't leave her room. I just didn't know how to help her through it...I'd make curry, leave it by her door, and go. If not for you, I'd probably still be waiting for her to come out. So if you asked me whether I deserve to be Futaba's guardian...my answer would be no.

Keiko: What do you mean?

Sojiro: They say blood's thicker than water, right? I wonder what'd be the best for Futaba's...Haha...Look at me, spilling my heart out to a punk girl like you. Though...it's kinda weird. For some reason, I just feel like telling you this stuff. It's like you're peering into my heart...Heh, I guess there really is something special about you.

To grow as a real family that is.

Keiko: Well, I think you're a good father to both of us. (I want to help Mr. Sakura get through this mess, and Futaba too.)

He was the best guardian to be there for Futaba and Keiko, for Sojiro's the type of person to care about others. For the clock to make a noise to be getting late out.

Sojiro: ...It's that late already?

Keiko: Seems like it.

Sojiro: I should be heading home. I'm still worried about Futaba. Don't stay up too late, you hear?

Keiko: I won't, Mr. Sakura.

Sojiro: Oh, and...thanks.

Yeah, Sojiro's a good person to raise Futaba and to understanding Keiko more and more.

Morgana: We might have another target to go after in Mementos, Madame Keiko. For Futaba's sake.

Keep that part in mind to do and to tell the others about it later on. Hopefully for Futaba to be feel better by then to head back to the Palace again, and not to take so long of the wait this time...Because if it is, not good to get around with Futaba's skill as Oracle to be in trouble with her computer type of moves and attacks to use. Mean uncle she has, huh? For this Halloween to be fun to have it all designs all over town, to finally end for a new month to begin next for Keiko and Morgana sleep the night away to wait for a bit until the time was right to make another move again.


	91. The Many Confidants

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 91 - The Many Confidants

Year 20xx

Day # 204 - November 11/1st – Tuesday

A new month to start off. As another day at school happens for some of the students question themselves to think if the Phantom Thieves go to the same Shujin Academy like they do...It's best if they didn't know about it, but the others better clear their names real soon! Still, it's hard to live a normal life to have a funny feeling going around for Ryuji, Ann, Haru, Makoto, Junko, and Keiko to learn about it the most; as Yusuke, Futaba, Akechi, and Morgana to also notice it as well.

Keiko: This is getting freakier lately.

Morgana: Like we don't have any other choice. Play it cool, and we can still pull this off. Good thing of the people you've meant with so far are on your side, even without the whole Confidant thing on a few who are helping and the ones we've saved.

Good point there, Morgana...

Keiko: I feel stronger every day to aid friends and my true love Akechi-Cun a lot.

Texting the others back for everything was going to be okay, even for both Yuuki and Kawa to notice on their ends to support the Phantom Thieves through all of this to be going on. Yep. Then once school was all over, Keiko and Morgana go to check on Shinya's doing since the other day with his mother 'which will be done in no time in the Mementos'. For now, Keiko learn some other gun moves in a game and she tells Shinya on the other things that she and the others do on their missions. Also, Keiko says it was from the Phantom Thieves themselves to give Shinya a calling card directly to him.

Shinya: A calling card...? "Hanae Oda"...My mom?!

Keiko: Seems like it, Shinya. I told them and then send me this to give to you.

That means they'll change Shinya's mother's heart soon enough.

Shinya: The Phantom Thieves are targeting my mom...? So she IS bad after all...

Keiko: I wouldn't go that far to say it in those words. Ah...It's more like - I mean is that what you really think? She just needs to be saved from the Shadow hurting her and others like you.

Yeah, for Shinya to have the same thing done to him and slowly growing, he gets it.

Shinya: You're right, Missy. My mom used to be nice...but right now, I think...She's one of the bad guys.

Keiko: From a Shadow, yes.

Shinya: So that's how it's done. To be honest, I've thought that for a while now. My mom...Missy, do you think they'll actually be able to change her heart?

The Phantom Thieves never stop their job, for Keiko will do anything for her friends.

Keiko: You just need to believe in them.

That's all it takes for others know the goodness of the Phantom Thieves to not be murderers.

Shinya: Yeah. Yeah, you're right. They ARE the Phantom Thieves, after all! So...Someone has to give this to my mom, right? ...OK, I'll do it.

Keiko: And it's not too much for you to handle?

Shinya: Well...It IS kind of my fault...that my mom got this way...She had to deal with a lot, raising me on her own...She had to get stronger...'cause I was so weak...But that's not an excuse to hurt the people around her...! She fights with everyone, about everything, and ends up getting hurt...At this rate, my mom's gonna break...I want my mom to realize that she doesn't have to be strong for me anymore...But she won't listen to me when I tell her that...That's why I wanna help the Phantom Thieves. I wanna stop my mom.

From feeling scared and crying for Shinya really wants to have his mother saved, Keiko feels his pain.

Keiko: Then let's save her.

Shinya: Missy...OK, I'll give her the calling card. She's my mom, after all. I really want to help her! And the next time you see the Phantom Thieves, please tell them I said thank you. And thanks for talking to them about this, Missy. I'm going to teach you me my best, strongest move...

Keiko: Just leave her the card to read it and then they'll change her heart.

All of that to those few things for Shinya to remember the instructions well.

Shinya: Got it. Oh, I guess it's late...Hey, do me a favor...Don't tell anyone you saw me crying earlier, OK?

Keiko: I promise, Shinya. (We will save your mother, Shinya. I promise.)

Shaking on it to heading on back their separate ways next.

Shinya: Oh, and say hi to the Phantom Thieves for me too, Missy. Later.

For Shinya to place the calling card somewhere for his mother to see for her to be targeted by the Phantom Thieves to change her heart real soon, what a tough and smart kid he is to know what he has to do next to play it safe.

Keiko: (Thanks for saying that, Shinya.) Okay, I'll let them know. See you again later, Shinya, take care.

A nice way to have a young fan to bring his spirits up to have hope for his mother yet to be saved. Later on during the late afternoon, for Keiko to do some flower work, buying a book, to eat something with Morgana and some with Akechi to be going out again; and for Keiko to buy some things at Iwai's shop for today.

Iwai: I hope the weapons, armor, things to guard them with, and the guns to upgrading some of it will help you out a lot, Keiko.

Enough to buy it to use in both the Metaverse and Mementos to all be used for good reasons.

Keiko: These will do great, Iwai, thanks again. (Perfect! This should be enough for all of us to use for Mementos area and back at Sae's Palace to be ready for anything...)

Then leaving to give her friends and Akechi some good weapons, guns to that were all upgraded, and some armories to have in their next visit in the Metaverse next time. Keiko did some good shopping for he right things to get. Calling it a day to head on back at Cafe Leblanc for both Keiko and Morgana to get some sleep.

Year 20xx

Day # 205 - November 11/2nd – Wednesday

From Keiko reading one of her books on her way to school to take the train to get there and doing well again in Mr. Inui's class, for the day to end quickly afterwards like time had passed by very fast. Afterwards...Keiko and Morgana gets everyone to come over at their hideout for Akechi, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Junko to all meet with the other two to talk about their next move to make and the requests to do in Mementos later on. Hey, it's good to plan things out before heading on out, am I right...? It's better than getting killed.

Akechi: I got something to get so far on this mission, I'll get back to all of you when I get something from police headquarters.

Junko: Same here...Although Mochizuki is now in spirit form like the rest of your Personas, I won't stop until my sister's saved, stopping the two Shadows, and the other Men in Black. And with Jackie's the only one I got left to freeing Megami.

All of this to be ready for and to be careful with...

Keiko: Then let's still do what we must.

Morgana: We'll come back to do some requests from Mementos in a bit and still finish infiltrating Sae's Palace back in the Metaverse later.

Meeting adjourned for today then for the others to get it loud and clear 'even Jackie on the other end'.

Ryuji: Hell yeah!

Ann: You got it.

Yusuke: Let's do our best before the 20th of this month.

Makoto: We will save Sis.

Futaba: I'll be fine too, so I'm good to go at anytime!

Haru: That's the spirit, team.

Later for Keiko to borrow a book at the library to getting another one to read and seeing Haru was gardening well on the school's rooftop, for then later meeting up with Futaba outside of the cafe to see how she was feeling late in the afternoon. Another promise list to do today – and that would be in Futaba's room for Keiko and her to hang out together while Morgana waits to be resting for a bit.

Morgana: Is there something wrong, Futaba...?

Futaba: Sorry, Big Sis, but I kind of lied to be different than us doing something here. The real promise list was about "get along with Kana-chan".

She didn't mean to lie to have Keiko hear about this part.

Keiko: Who's Kana?

Futaba: It happened during elementary school. I was bullied a lot for being weird for others to not like that about me, and from having perfect scores than the other kids...It was hard for my Mom to hear me going through some hard times, I even lock myself in the locker during recess for me to cry. I was always alone with no friends to hang out with me...But that's when a girl name Kana transferred at my school one day; she too was bullied a lot by other kids just like me, then one day she was the first to day good morning to me for us to be getting along from then on.

Keiko: Another person like you to make your first friend. How cute...

Enough memories to have some good times with Kana for Futaba to not be alone and get bullied as much either, to hear more about the rest of it next.

Futaba: Totally! She was the first person who never found me to be weird, I was so happy. It was the first thing I added on my promise list, but...I couldn't do it...

From happiness and then being sad gets to Futaba badly for Keiko to notice.

Keiko: Why? What happened? (Futaba's feeling sad all of a sudden...)

Futaba: On a windy day, Kana dropped her diary for all the papers to come out and were flying all over the places, tons of torn up pages. I didn't mean to see one of them...Once I did, I can never forget it. It said – how her parents hit her to make her wear weird clothes in front of her own mother and father, like it was fun for them to do. All of it was in her diary. I one day ask her about it, but then Kana got all defense-like to be lying to me. I felt bad and Kana-chan kept on yelling at me for reading her diary.

Keiko: But you didn't know like you said, Futaba, it was an accident.

It was, and yet the poor little girl from back then couldn't do anything about it to get her sadness and anger on Futaba.

Futaba: Yeah...but I couldn't really tell her that...I just...froze up...And then...I ran. I wanted for her to stop yelling. I wanted to go back like it was before...Then Kana-chan ended up moving away pretty soon after that. I haven't talked to her since. Sad to tell my Mom that we were once best friends, I couldn't tell her the whole truth to lie a little about the rest on what happened next. Making the list...I want to see Kana-chan in person to tell her I'm sorry for everything. I wanted to say so much to tell on what she's going through much worse today than I was once, running away, and sorry for accidentally reading her diary. I use to be a coward, but not anymore to complete the Promise List to do better than than ever as a Phantom Thief! "Getting along with Kana-chan"...I will complete it this time. This is something I want to do without Sojiro knowing a lot about my life. So, Big Sis, will you please help me out?

Keiko: Yes, if that's what you really want to do, Futaba. (I will help you through this from your mean uncle to soon change his heart and your friend to talk to again.)

A deal to make to finish with the promise list that must be completed.

Futaba: Right! I'm going to locate Kana-chan right away, so leave this to me, Big Sis! And then I'll take care of the rest.

Leave it to Futaba to find out where Kana was living at today to be in her teens to get back with Keiko and Morgana later...Later that night, Keiko keeps on getting better at playing shogi with Hifumi at the church place 'as she does the same to learn some new moves'. To also be having a fun time together...

Hifumi: Hahaha...you have been defeated again, Keiko! The battlefield is mine...The Ultimate Togo Kingdom is complete.

Keiko: I guess you did. (All of my pieces have been taken...Hifumi has left me utterly defeated.)

Same old, same old play to learn and be beaten by Hifumi's great skills.

Hifumi: But to think you could stay standing after being struck by my Silver Infinity Sword...You've improved, considering that you endured the climbing silver so early in the match The determination I'm sensing from you is a real inspiration. I must think of a new move...I'm afraid you'll surpass me one day, Keiko, if I don't stay sharp.

A lot more to learn and keep in mind.

Keiko: Really?

Hifumi: The exhibition match against the pro my mother was talking about has been confirmed. He's a very famous shogi player...I'm aiming to be the first woman to reach the pro ranking league. I'm assure it will draw a lot of attention, especially after that article...However, I don't intend to lose. This is my chance to display my true skills...I confess, I am a bit scared, though.

For her to play so different and to be good at it was scared? Hifumi Togo herself?

Keiko: You are? But it may come down to luck for you.

Hifumi: You're right. However, that also means I have a chance of winning, even though my opponent is ranked higher. To be honest, I'm not sure how well my skills will hold up against a true professional...But I'm sick of being treated like an idol. I have to show them what I'm made of!

With skills and luck for Hifumi can still give it her all to play for fun and not just for being a celebrate.

Keiko: Of course! Then I believe in you.

From Keiko to help out Hifumi to open her eyes more to be normal after she was saved from a Shadow.

Hifumi: ...Thank you, Keiko. So, um...there's move I want to try out. Would you like to play another match...?

Keiko: Yes.

Hifumi: Thank you very much. Strategically place your pieces in the enemy's zone to increase your chance of getting gold. Be sure to use that tactic in your next match. For today, try and steal the pieces you want from me.

A new move to remember well when in battle for the Phantom Thieves to do, right.

Keiko: You got it, Hifumi. (I feel her trust in me growing more and more.)

I hope all goes well to still play shogi and to be normal, for Hifumi has to let her mother know that soon enough.

Hifumi: Well then, let's begin the match...I hereby place this golden Mendel upon your shoulders. Don it with pride...Come, lighting Metamorphosis Gold Promotion!

An odd type of moving position Hifumi was saying for Keiko goes along with it.

Keiko: Teach more, teacher please. Hehehe...I'm ready to learn from you.

Playing a bit longer to call it a night until the next time to two girls play shogi again.

Hifumi: Thank you for the match. I look forward to our next one...

A lot more energy to be playing for someone like Hifumi Togo to keep on going when it comes to shogi, and so on in the future. Calling it a day until the next morning...

Year 20xx

Day # 206 - November 11/3rd – Thursday

It was a little holiday to not have school for today, allowing Keiko and Morgana to go out to see how Makoto was doing since they have to target her own older sister Sae in a bit...Must be hard for someone like her to go through.

Morgana: Makoto, hi. How are you feeling lately?

Makoto: Hi, Morgana. Hi, Keiko-Chan. I'm hanging in there...Listen, since you're here I thought I could ask for your help with Eiko.

Keiko: Your friend from our high school?

The one who goes to the maid cafe place, remember...?

Makoto: That's right! She just told me she has a boyfriend. Which has me worried...I asked Eiko if we could meet and him for ourselves, I want to ask you to come with me because he likes other girlfriends to hang out with Eiko...So I don't have a boyfriend like Yusuke to help me, and...

Keiko: Well, if you say so. Let's get going.

Looks like Keiko has no other choice but to help Makoto out for Eiko's sake for them to head out to eat to meet with her and this boyfriend of hers name Tsukasa. While they were there, Yusuke was also there to see and hear what was going on.

Eiko: Makoto, hi. Looks like you and...Amamiya, wasn't it? You two are here. So, this is my boyfriend...

Tsukasa: Hello, ladies. I'm Tsukasa, Eiko's hot boyfriend. Any cute friends of hers, is a friend of mine. Do you two have boyfriends of your own?

It's bad enough for someone like him to ask Keiko and Makoto about since he had a girl he already likes!

Keiko: (He has the nerve to ask us that!) Ah...I have Akechi-Cun who I love a lot.

Makoto: And...I sort of have one...

She means Yusuke Kitagawa that is for Makoto was too shy to say his name, for him to have a feeling that Makoto's thinking about him a lot. Cute...!

Keiko: She does have a boyfriend who's also a good friend of mine.

Makoto: That's right! Thanks for the save there, Keiko-Chan.

A nice start for Tsukasa to also ready like the two more than poor Eiko. Is he a player or what?

Eiko: Love is nothing compare to ours...

Tsukasa: Oh, I see, babe. Oh yeah. Their love with the other wannabe men got them and we have a lot more going on.

The two hugged 'or so it appears to be'.

Eiko: Oh, Tsukasa...! Excuse me. I have to use the restroom.

Tsukasa: See you in a bit, lovebird.

Something wasn't right for both Keiko and Makoto to pick up on to not be real love for them here. While Eiko uses the lady's room, Tsukasa had something he wanted to ask the other two about something behind his girlfriend's back.

Makoto: Ah...So, you're serious about Eiko?

Tsukasa: Aha! I thought smart student council president will catch up somehow.

Makoto: I just want to be sure you're both happy.

No kidding...! For there are some people who use young girl's body to to make money from a man's charming good looks – to only be trouble with a capital 'b' in it.

Tsukasa: Damn, girl...You're too smart to know what's not best for you to care about your friends a lot! Either way, why don't you and your other friend with glasses give me your digits?

Wow, he just said it to them...So much for Eiko's so call boyfriend to be the man of her dreams. Even Yusuke can't believe in it either.

Makoto: Huh?

Keiko: But why...? You already have Eiko to love and now us? (I don't like where this is going...)

Tsukasa: What's wrong? C'mon, you two give it to me.

Not going to happen for Yusuke had to step in to help them out.

Yusuke: Hold it! If these ladies don't want to give it to you, then I suggest you stop asking them. No means no.

Nice one...this has Keiko feel happy and so is Makoto.

Makoto: Yusuke...!

Keiko: Wow, thank you, Yusuke. (You're a life saver.)

Tsukasa: I didn't ask you, friggin weirdo. Well, I doesn't matter...I got Eiko's already.

Not good to say such a thing to use girls like Eiko or the other girls to lure them to a cub to do bad things at a young age. So wrong! More like of the girls to slowly becoming strippers only by force for show and not for love.

Makoto: Are you trying to get Eiko to your club...?

Trying to get the some answers out of this man, it wasn't doing the three any good to have him lie to Eiko to use her looks for the club to be big.

Tsukasa: Me...? Do something like those things...? As if. My love for Eiko is as pure as snow.

Eiko then comes back for she won't believe on what Makoto is trying to tell her when it comes to love...that's sadly not real to her.

Yusuke: Now I see where this is going...

For Yusuke sure catches on quickly.

Eiko: Huh? Is there something wrong?

Tsukasa: Oh, nothing, honey. I was just getting to know your friends here and this guy who's Makoto's boyfriend.

Makoto and Yusuke: Us...a couple?!

They sure got them fast for Tsukasa to take a lucky guess there.

Tsukasa: Well...We better get goin'. I gotta be at work in a while. Come along, Eiko.

Eiko: Right! Me too. Bye, Makoto. Nice meeting you, sir.

They left, too late to try saying anything now. This was bad for poor Eiko to be tricked by Tsukasa who's using her. IF a guy did that to me or any other girls I come across with the same sicko, I punch him in the face.

Keiko: Some boyfriend he is to Eiko...Nothing but trouble.

Yusuke: Agreed, Ms. Keiko. I'm sorry for eavesdropping but I couldn't help...Huh? Ms. Makoto.

This has her worried about how Eiko really feels if Tsukasa's really the right man for her.

Makoto: It's fine, Yusuke, and thanks for standing up for us. That guy...I really hope he's not lying to Eiko. But I need some proof to show Eiko, even if I did it'll only make her sad. She seems really happy to be in love, like love at first sight type of thing. Am I being greedy?

Yusuke: You're not, Ms. Makoto. In fact...you're the kindness, hard working, smartest, and very skillful member of the Phantom Thieves in our group.

Hearing those words for Yusuke does care about Makoto very deeply to be in love to make her face blush.

Makoto: Yusuke...It just...It's very sweet what you said there, but you did this is all about Eiko I'm more worried about.

Keiko: We know, Makoto. And Yusuke's right...There's a lot to learn about this Tsukasa guy on what he's hiding on poor Eiko, we can still save her. You want to be a police commissioner one day, right Makoto? Trying using your skills to get something from the place that Eiko goes to.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko has a very good idea. I can help you out with you like.

Yeah, it could all work out for Yusuke to sometimes lend a hand to be dating for him and Makoto to get closer and finding out the truth. Because she can't understand the emoji messages sometimes when text messaging on her cell phone...So she's going to need some help on that part with Keiko guiding her friend.

Keiko: If anything else, we'll help you out.

Yusuke: Please trust us.

For Makoto to be happy to see and have good friends like them, she places her hand on Yusuke's to make him blush next to do their best for Eiko's sake.

Makoto: Thank you, Yusuke. And you too, Keiko-Chan. Let's do our best.

Keiko: You got it, Makoto. And Yusuke, if you want to help us out...fill free to come by.

And they will, to come back for it later on...Hours later to soon turn to night time 'and everyone all over town wanted to money to get the Phantom Thieves in any way to stopping their so call killing spree', but that'll all pass real soon. With Keiko letting Yusuke and Makoto have some alone time, she and Morgana go out to eat to hang with her Akechi to have a fun night and then walking down town on a nice night like one.

Morgana: From Makoto and Yusuke to slowly starting to love each other, and there's also you two the most.

Seems like it...And let's not forget about Ann and Ryuji's love for each other too.

Keiko: That's right. Our team are in some relationship of their own love, even you and I, Akechi-Cun...

Akechi: From Ryuji and Ann's love, slowly having Makoto ad Yusuke to liking each other a lot more, Futaba and this Yuuki person who made the Phan-Site, and Haru finally working things out with her boyfriend Sugimura. I guess it shows that love can do anything for anyone, even for us, Princess. Let's make sure we show our love more and more as we also...

Keiko: Fight back as Phantom Thieves. Yes, we will keep on doing our best to clear our names. I don't know what we would've done without your help.

From holding hands for Morgana to see in their love was very powerful and cute to see, he also hopes that he'll remember to being human to have the girl fall for him soon enough.

Morgana: (Love is the most beautiful thing ever...)

Akechi: Thanks, I guess I would've had trouble understanding the ways on how you work if you didn't contact me when you changed Futaba's heart.

Keiko: How did you know I was Joker though?

Good question – from that part and how did Akechi knew about it...?

Akechi: Oh, well...I can tel how much you have the same hot looking body Joker had, so I thought it had to be you...

Really...? Morgana then got a little bit mad to talk to Akechi straight even though he was joking around, he truly loves Keiko a lot.

Morgana: Seriously?!

Akechi: It's a joke, Morgana. Calm down. But I knew, but I had to know why you were doing it...I know it all now. And no matter what or who you are, Keiko, I'll always love you.

This made Keiko very happy to hug Akechi to kissing each other next.

Keiko: Oh, Akechi, thank you...I'm glad we're in love just us two.

Love is the most powerful thing in the world other than gaining power itself, you know? It's true...

Year 20xx

Day # 207 - November 11/4th – Friday

Another day to finish this week at school until this coming Monday to get through today for Keiko and Morgana take a train ride there, and with Haru joining with them.

Morgana: It's Haru.

Keiko: Good morning, Haru.

Haru: Oh. Good morning to you both. I thought we can get on the train to Shujin Academy together, and maybe after school we can go back to the Palace of Mako-Chan's sister.

Sounds like a plan to have their names cleared to not be known as outlaws anymore to have within sixteen more days to do so. All through this entire month of November to getting the job done in any way they can do it.

Keiko: Yeah, I think we have time to do so within today until this coming Monday. We'll do it once we're done with school, Haru, we'll group text message everyone else about it later on.

Haru: Yes, let's for my Father's sake too. See you two later.

Getting there and doing well again in Ms. Chouno's class for Keiko to ace some answers in seconds to get through the rest of the day. Once the hours have past, it was time for Keiko and Morgana to call up the others to meet up at her room back at Cafe Leblanc to go back to the Metaverse – another trip into Sae's Casino Palace for Jackie to be waiting for them! Ready to get going for them with Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Akechi, and Junko to be all set.

Makoto: Even if we can explore the Palace a bit more to still have enough time in my Sis's Palace, let us all be on our guard. Junko, I hope you can still fight.

She was more than ready to go all out.

Junko: It's fine...I'm doing all of this for Mochizuki's sake to make sure I won't let someone to be left behind, I'm a Phantom Thief after all. Let's get to it.

All set to go to infiltrate the Palace again in the Metaverse to go in and suit up...Even for Akechi too since he finally has a code name to use, and seeing it more because of it.

Keiko: Good, your Persona to still aid you in spirit. Now then, team, it's time to move out. Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Yusuke: Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Makoto: Suit up! Code name – Queen!

Futaba: Suit up! Code name – Oracle!

Haru: Suit up! Code name – Noir!

Akechi: Suit up! Code name - Crow!

Junko: Suit up! Code name - Witch!

All set to go, in the Metaverse of Sae's Casino Palace again, suited up, and ready to go all out for Jackie to lead them the way inside of the place 'for Sae Shadow wants for all of them to play the game to make it to the top' From playing by her games that is. For Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, Makoto/Queen, Futaba/Oracle, Haru/Noir, Akechi/Crow, and Junko/Witch were all ready to face against anything...Beside fighting a lot of Shadows but also playing some casino games. Getting through the entrance of the place to getting to be a member of the casino games to play and to win big to get to the top of the Palace as Sae Shadow said.

Keiko: We're in.

Makoto: We need to get the elevator moving somehow.

Akechi: And for that, we'll need a member card to do so.

For Jackie had a paper list it took from the desk of the place to show the others on how it's done to join and earn a lot to get to the Treasure.

Morgana: Nice going, Jackie. Look. I think Jackie might know of a way to become one and having our own member card of this Palace. See?

Ryuji: So we need to find a big one from everyone else...But how? There's too many people to search around for. It'll take forever...!

It will be a bit harder to find one, so they need to see if anyone drop theirs...if they're lucky.

Akechi: Hmm...Finding one lying around won't happen if we tried in the main hallway. I suggest we find something in the back room.

Junko: All the way in the back room...?

It didn't say so on the paper that Jackie has.

Morgana: Why there?

Akechi: I'll explain later. I think what Jackie showed us and if I'm not mistaken, we could find something from the card to have on us to using it. Let's go...Please lead us the way, Joker.

Good thing Jackie 'to make it happy' had an idea to have Akechi thinking about something for the Phantom Thieves jumped from one top of the upper parts hanging from the building to another to get across; to then crawling the vents from side to another side of the room, to sneaking around and fighting other Shadows, and getting some gear to equip to keep on going. This might be a while for them to get through. Let's not forget on finding other Safe Rooms to go to and recover for a bit.

Futaba: Finally!

Akechi: So this is what you always use when you travel a lot to resting up a bit.

He'll get use to it.

Keiko: It's better than feeling tired out, any Safe Room helps us get the job done.

More looking around the main floor until they find the member card from a Shadow or anywhere around the entire Palace. Getting to the back room of the Palace itself, Akechi and Jackie 'by luck' to stumble upon this place next.

Yusuke: It would seem this is the back room.

Akechi: Then let us check around. We may find something useful.

Ann: Like...What?

Will they be able to find a membership card from anyone or to be left behind by luck...? Well, guess they just got lucky.

Futaba: Mwhehehe...I get it...You mean some kinda costumer data terminal.

Well, Futaba gets it 'as always'...

Keiko: Ah...Yeah, she's right.

Akechi: Haha. I am glad you're so quick to understand, Oracle. Though even if I were to find such a terminal, there is nothing my meager skills could do about it...

A good think to have the other two lovers see where this was going with Futaba's help.

Futaba: That's where I come in. Leave it all to me!

Into the staff passage area they search around they go. Bumping to a few other Shadows, Keiko had some new skills of gun upgrades for everyone else to aim at, fire, and Futaba to help them power up in their attack mode.

Keiko: Now, get ready to aim and...fire!

Many bullets go flying everywhere! Leaving Futaba to do the rest with her hacking skills to finish the rest of them off with one hit.

Futaba: Cyber Net Strike! A direct hit!

Continuing on to getting stronger to be fighting from time to time and getting more items too...And free things to do from sneaking around carefully from one room to the next one. Going deeper in the room to see more things to get to and the top to climb on, to another vent to crawl through to see something else to check out next.

Keiko: A sense a Shadow in the next room. Everyone, be on your guard because we're going in.

A few to take down for the Phantom Thieves to give it their all against two of the toughest Shadows who were standing in their way, and one of them have the member card they needed.

Morgana: An all out attack, let's go! Furious Fangs!

Ryuji: Lighting Flash Attack!

Ann: Flame Shooter!

Yusuke: Aqua Typhoon!

Makoto: Venom Blast!

Haru: Lily Whip!

Akechi: Saber Sword Slash!

Junko: Steel of One-Thousand Kunais!

And for the time final hit to take out the last one from fighting, shooting, and cutting these Shadows down...

Keiko: Daggers of Darkness!

Another fine battle to finish it off well, and with that one of the Shadow to drop something on the ground for Jackie to hold on to for them.

Ryuji: Hey, it dropped somethin'...Is this some kinda key card?

Morgana: Let me see. Hmm...It might help us open stuff up further in. We should probably hold onto it for now. Jackie, we're counting on you to hold on to this card for us.

Leave it to this special Persona to do the job right.

Junko: Thanks, Jackie. You're the best.

Hearing Junko say that to Jackie made it very happy to be helpful to the team.

Akechi: Then let us be grateful for its existence and proceed onward. Joker, you know what to do.

Keiko: Right. Everyone, follow me.

Around the other corners 'to look familiar somehow to the rest of us' for them to see a door to try to open up.

Ann: Maybe we can use that security key we found earlier?

Using it to get a few things of good items in one room 'and getting a gem type of Shadow to face with and to have later to use it for something', they keep on going to the next one...Going to the next area to open the next door, but this one is a bit tricky to not work, not all of the member cards do. Jackie tries really hard to slide the card a lot...but with no luck to get tired to quit.

Morgana: It won't open at this rate...

Makoto: There's an authentication device next to it tight. Let's try using the key card for earlier. Oracle, it's your turn to work your magic.

She hacks through to get it to open and the card to work this time.

Futaba: Done and done.

Ann: Yea! It opened!

Makoto: Great. Now we'll be able to get through here, Joker.

Getting through the next room to see more Shadows on the other side to see from the window, so they crawl to another vent to get to the other side carefully without any of them noticing a thing. Getting out, to be in a security room with lots of screens of cameras to be working well, and some Shadows to be guarding the place. The terminal to be in the right place to be in.

Keiko: Is this it?

Futaba: Oooh, there's a terminal in here! I should be able to use it to get into the costumer database!

Ann: OK then, let's hurry up and take that guard down!

That should be a problem there for Keiko to have a lot of gun weapon from her Persona to use in battle, and the rest do an all out attack in a big group to stop one Shadow to take care of this in seconds. With another item to be dropped on the ground to grab hold of next 'for Jackie to take care of'.

Morgana: Hm? The enemy dropped some cards!

Akechi: Ah, aren't those what we are looking for? Oh...There are no names on them. They'll be unusable if they remain unregistered.

Seems like it for Jackie to agree and Futaba to get to work next.

Futaba: Mweheheh! I can handle that!

She gets to it in seconds to hack through the system to take care of one thing first.

Haru: Oh, my...That was fast.

Futaba: OK, first registration complete! I wasn't sure what name to give it, so I just thought of a random one: Taro Tanaka.

Coming up with a name like this one...

Ryuji: That's way too simple! Aren't they gonna figure that out?

Futaba: Um, they already know what we look like, and that we've intruded into the Palace...Then again, it's prolly better to be safe than sorry.

She does it again to everyone to be a bit confused about ti all, but it still turn out fine for Futaba to hack through the system once more.

Junko: I don't know how you do it, Oracle, but you get things done in no time.

Futaba: OK, the fake name for this card is a little more elaborate this time: Shinji Nakanomatsu. I also found the map of the casino. Joker, you can hold on to the key card. And, Mona, you can hold on to the map like you always do. Both of you don't lose 'em, 'kay?

Leave it to Morgana to navigate the rest next for the team.

Keiko: Got it.

Morgana: I'll navigate the rest of the parts on this map to lead us to the Treasure.

But what about the other card...?

Futaba: As for the Taro Tanaka card...Hmm...Crow, get rid of it next time you see a garbage can.

Akechi: Ah...Okay? I guess.

Keiko: She's just playing with you, Crow, Oracle really means well. (Oh, Futaba...)

Now they needed to find another way out of the room, luckily for Ryuji to find another vent hole to go in next.

Ryuji: Look, I found the perfect exit. Let's hurry up and get outta here.

Ann: We can also use the elevator now, right?

But how will they get to the elevator door from the security room...? Morgana gets the map all set to look at it carefully.

Makoto: According to the map, it would be quick to use this path than go back the way we came. Come, let's hurry on.

As they left the room to go through the venting to crawl into, Junko was looking at the computer to mess around with, or so it seems...Hmm...Weird.

Akechi: We better get to the elevator door next.

Crawling out to go into the other room, to do the same thing carefully. Getting through the room with another security one with the people are watching others to play the gambling games and lose, for them to let it happen. Was that even allowed? Time to pass the room without the Shadows of Sae's seeing the Phantom Thieves to keep on going.

Morgana: Cheaters never win anything right. How sad.

No kidding, for cheaters only cheat themselves for the old saying go. From finding more items, stopping other Shadows, sneaking around, and using another door to have the key card get to work and open up. They got back from the beginning of the Palace to get to the elevator door to use the key card now for this one.

Keiko: Here we go...Please work.

Sliding in the card and it was all good to go.

Mechanical Voice: [Authentication complete. You can now access the following floors: The Standard Floor. The Members Floor.]

Wait, that was it...?

Ryuji: It didn't say nothing about the one for the manager...

Keiko: I know, it didn't. Why is that?

Akechi: Well, the floors we have access to are limited by player ranking. That must mean the members floor is the highest we can go for now.

It seem so to go with it for the time being.

Futaba: It's impossible to mess with the data on the card too. It's nothing like the ones I've seen before.

Haru: So we can't go directly to the manager's floor...In that case, what exactly should we do?

Jackie tries to think harder too in order to come up with something...

Akechi: Our first move should be to head upward. Either way, we have no more business on this floor.

Keiko: Then we're going up...

Setting up the card to pick the first two floors to go to first to the top from one floor at a time.

Mechanical Voice: [Please selected your desired floor.]

For Keiko to do the rest to get it to go down for them.

Keiko: To the other upper floors we go to then. (And what we'll find next, to hopefully lead us to Sae's Treasure to changing her heart within sixteen days, and fast.)

Up they go for Keiko, Akechi, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Junko, and Jackie to go to a new floor on top of Sae's Casino Palace. What they'll find next to getting up from the third floor and so on will take some time – for placing your bests to playing some casino games must happen next, they're going to need skills to get through the Shadows who make them lose, 'by her dirty cheating rules' but that's not happening for the Phantom Thieves at all. That is, if you don't have a gambling problem in real life. Ha! But seriously, people, be careful how you play or just don't gamble at any type of casinos at all. Thank you. More next time.


	92. Strategies in Gaming

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 92 - Strategies in Gaming

Welcome to the world of Sae Shadow's Casino Palace where you try to gamble to win. Whether it's for fun or trying to make it big with a lot of money...Hopefully if they don't try to make you lose everything...For this is how Sae Shadow plays her games the easy way, or the hard way. From playing cards falling down from the vault, slot machines to be working well all over the room, roll the dices to make an even or odd calling, and so on to have a lot of gambling. As Keiko, Akechi, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Junko, and Jackie arrived to see this next room on the first floor they've gotten up on the elevator to be go on for now. Arriving in the room, where Sae Shadow and her Shadow goons walking up to the Phantom Thieves to give them a grand tour of some type before moving any further 'as Jackie tries to be strong by fighting back'.

Junko: Isn't that...?

Makoto: Sis...!

Ryuji: You wanna just get this over with right now, huh? That makes this easy. Bring it on.

Now's not the time get into a fight, Ryuji, not like this...Like she wanted to fight at a time like this for her to still play the game.

**Sae Shadow: Do not speak to me as though you are my equal. I am the manager of this casino, as well as its number-one player. At the moment, you lack the qualifications to fight me. **

Keiko: We know, you're suppose to be a special gambler of this entire casino.

So much for a nice warm welcoming.

Yusuke: It would seem she looks down on us.

Akechi: And what if we would like to battle you, no matter what?

**Sae Shadow: I had to win time and time again in order to reach my number-one rank. If you want to face me, you must continue to in as well. **

Find a way to win in order to beat Sae Shadow? Is that's what she's saying...?

Haru: Continue to win...?

Keiko: What do you think, Crow?

The two lovers looked at each other to already tell.

Akechi: I do. It must have to do with the fact that this place is a casino.

They got to play it, to win it.

**Sae Shadow: Correct. Do you have the confidence to win...? **

Makoto: We might just pull the rug out from underneath you if you aren't careful.

**Sae Shadow: I don't except much from you...but I'll be waiting. **

And once again, she goes up on the elevator after using her disappearing act on them twice now, for they have a long way to go.

Morgana: This is different from our prior opponents. She'd rather scheme than defeat us with brute force...

Futaba: It's going up...

For the elevator it was.

Yusuke: I wasn't excepting to come all the way to a Palace only to end up gambling...

Junko: But I never gambled before and don't know how!

From there, in the room as Ann looks around at the slot machines to never play an gamble before to be a bit worried.

Ann: You're right, Witch. I've never done anything like this...What about you guys?

Everyone else has never done any gambling games before like this one, to be quiet in the room to be a big no.

Morgana: Looks like this is going to take longer than excepted.

Ryuji: We got no time to waste!

Any ideas? Anyone...? Well, may be one person like Akechi might.

Akechi: No need to worry. Leave this to me.

Keiko: Crow...? (What's on Akechi-Cun's mind?)

Makoto: You know how to do this?

It looks like they do have an ace in the hole from one member to aid the others.

Akechi: I'm well-informed on what it takes to win. In any case, we need to hurry and change her heart. If she acts recklessly, both her chances of promotion and reputation as a prosecutor will drop greatly. Sae-san didn't use to be like this, did she?

Makoto: My sister must have lost her sense of justice because her desires became distorted...

Keiko: And this won't go on if we play by her rules until we find Sae's Treasure.

A lot for one lawyer to change a lot to hurt Sae so much like this.

Akechi: Do you think there was a particular event that triggered her Palace creation?

Makoto: ….I believe it's related to my father's death. My sister took on all the responsibilities of dealing with it herself. Trying to earn a living wage, gain a promotion in a male society, and uphold justice at the same time...Those things may have weighed her down and led to the distortion within her heart.

It all makes sense there. From Makoto and Sae losing their father from police work and their mother from a bad illness.

Keiko: Queen... (Now it all makes sense why Sae wants to do her best.)

Akechi: ...My apologizes, but we don't have time to be sentimental. The longer we wait, the more people will learn about us. The investigation will advance as well. Hence, we must infiltrate this Palace as quickly as possible.

Keiko: And we'll do it as a team.

All of this to try winning in different gambling games to earn the right to face with Sae Shadow and steal her Treasure to change her heart.

Morgana: She did challenge us to reach her, after all. Niijima's Treasure must be at her managerial base of operations. Either way, we have to get there!

Jackie nodded a yes there to be ready to face off with anything in the Phantom Thieves' way. In any case, it was go time on what they have to do first to win something and how it'll work with the member card they have to use thanks to Futaba's hard work to get this far.

Keiko: We must play some casino games in order for us to win big.

Junko: And this card will get us there to make a lot, so where do we start off first? Anyone?

Akechi: We got to win it big, for us to get to the top.

Win it to reach to the higher ranking of the players.

Futaba: This is not a video game, this is the real deal here. Gain the right to head on up.

Ryuji: Such a pain the ass...!

Ann: Come on, Skull, it'll be fine.

First off, they needed to know who to go to around the room they were all in right now to talk to. And by luck, there was a Shadow who was a dealer at the front desk to aid the Phantom Thieves in the casino games they must play, and this one doesn't want to fight at all but to do its job. Strange and different.

**Shadow Dealer: Welcome to the members floor. We received word of your coming. **

Yusuke: I hope it's not a trap.

Junko: I doubt it would be one, Fox.

Otherwise, they would've all be dead by now.

**Shadow Dealer: First, we will be providing you a welcome gift. Please accept these coins. **

A fair game to start off small, to make the money a lot bigger once they win some games to have one thousand coins to start off with.

Ann: This Shadow is giving these coins to us?

Akechi: A fair trade, for Sae-san has no attention of losing to us to watch us try to win in any way possible.

Keiko: Seems like it...

Anything else they needed to know before they got things started with?

**Shadow Dealer: Now then, to the left of the counter is the dice game area, while to the right are the slots. Please head to whichever strikes your fancy. By the way, we believe beginners will find the dice game area more suitable to their tastes. Furthermore...this is a map of the members floor. Please accept it. **

Giving them the map of the place for Morgana to navigate the rest of the map to set up with Jackie's help.

Haru: I guess we should probably start off with the dice game, right?

Keiko: Looks that way, Noir, we have to start off easy for things to be as changeable as we move forward.

But wait, there's more to say about this whole thing...

**Shadow Dealer: Ah, one more thing. Casino coins can be exchanged for prizes at the very counter. Please feel free to ask us about this service. **

Morgana: Prizes...? But what can we get from there...?

**Shadow Dealer: Our most desired prize is a member's card for entry into the high limit floor. However, the price of exchange for this item is 50,000 coins. **

Got to get a lot more money from 1,000 to 50,000 next to be really high up.

Akechi: No doubt to be all of Sae-san's doing. She wants us to obtain that card by winning coins in the casino.

Yusuke: Up to 50,000?

Junko: 50,000?! Too much!

**Shadow Dealer: *chuckle* We also allow players to borrow coins if need be, up to the current total on their card. **

Now from there was nothing to laugh about at all!

Ryuji: I don't wanna do that at all!

Morgana: Oh, well...Just standing around like this won't get us anywhere. Shall we head up to the dice game first?

Akechi: Wait...Between the slots and dice games, we have to do a lot to get the coins. That means we might have to split into two groups. Knowing Sae-san will do anything to win as a lawyer in the court house to never lose, she cheats to win at anything and gets away with it.

Sounds like a fine idea to do while also staying in the room to have two things done at once.

Keiko: I got an idea if we'll be able to pull it off. Okay...Oracle. You, Mona, Jackie, Witch, and Fox try to get some winnings at the dice game. Use your hacking skills if the game gets tricky to make you lose. While Crow, Noir, Queen, Skull, Panther, and I will go handle the slot machines. If anything, Queen, if the game gets hard to get three matching parts, use your brain to think of anything of a place before pulling the lever. We'll all pull this off, we will win a lot more coins...Besides the treasure chests to open up. Let's get going. (Here goes nothing then, it's gaming time.)

Having the ten of the Phantom Thieves to be five to split into two groups – as Keiko's team go to the slot machine room, and Morgana's team at the dice gaming room. First thing's first – with Morgana's skills and Futaba's hacking abilities to go to the backroom to mess with machines to win easily since Sae Shadow was cheating first, it only seems fair. Not to mention stopping the Shadows who worked in the staff room to not have the people make the players lose, not to the Phantom Thieves. And now...it was gaming time! Besides fighting a few Shadows to having some treasure chests to get a few coins to hold on to. Here's what went down before they split up for Akechi had to talk to everyone else about something.

Akechi: Before we go, let's plan this whole thing out first.

Ryuji: Whaddya wanna talk about, Crow?

Akechi: I devised an easier way of doing this...A way to get all the coins we need.

And by splitting into two groups of five people could work.

Yusuke: All of them just by doing this plan by Joker?

Ann: Is that even possible?

Keiko: We think if Oracle can use her hacking skills from the backroom of the place, with Mona guiding us to stop the staffs in the security room where they make people lose, we'll be able to fix the problem to help us win easily to be fair for all of us. With Oracle's skills and Queen's smart thinking, both Crow and I know we can pull this off. Winning a lot coins will be very easy.

Yeah, this could work out.

Akechi: It's the best way we can win from two of the games we'll do.

So let us see if everything will work out the way it's suppose to be. First up was Futaba to work her magic of her hacking skills for Morgana to tell the clerk on what number to roll from the dice to get this game rolling...literally.

Morgana: OK! Time to place a bet on the dice! Oracle...

Using the hacking skills carefully for Futaba and her Persona Necronomicon to get away with it without the Shadows noticing a thing.

Futaba: Mona, between 8 and 11.

Here goes nothing...Rolls to 18 to make up to 625, to raise to 2,000 coins now. Doing it again to go to 2,375, for Futaba was really good at this for Morgana was good winning lots of coins so far...3,000 and going up, 2,875, to 3,500, and up to 6,500 that was plenty to get going to end this game.

Junko: We've won!

Jackie was jumping around the room with joy.

Yusuke: We were lucky to pull this one off. Crow was right.

Morgana: So much coins to get to the Treasure...

Now what was team work.

Futaba: Hehe, oh yeah. I still got it.

With that side done, how was Keiko's team doing in the slot machine room for the other six members? The others got the news so far while the other five have to use a cart to push the bag of coins back at the front end.

Haru: Did you see them getting it done? It was like magic!

Ann: I guess we're up next. If this keeps up, I might get addicted to these things.

Getting up to 6,500 to 6,800 coins now to try out the slot machines further down to be the highest ones and better chances of doing something to winning a lot – from Makoto thinking hard as Haru, Keiko, Akechi, Ryuji, and Ann got in position to pull the lever for the red and green slots they needed to do only.

Makoto: 5,000 coins to win this bigger. This is a team effort here. Joker, Crow, Skull, Panther, and Noir...get ready to pull the levers. And...First one!

Stopping the first to land on a seven.

Ann: Are we doing this right?

Ryuji: I sure hope so!

Here comes the second slot.

Makoto: Second!

Another seven they landed on again.

Haru: So far, so good...

Makoto: And...the last one! Stop!

And thanks to Futaba and Morgana's quick thinking and Makoto's help in this slot game, they got all three 777 to match perfectly.

Keiko: We did it...! All 7's! (We all pulled it off.)

Akechi: We won 55,000 coins...You sure are special, Joker.

Keiko: Jackpot!

Lots of coins to be pouring out to get a bag for this one and cart to push it, to be...a bit too full almost.

Morgana: Looks like we did it.

The others return to see the work and Jackie to be swimming in them like this was the little Persona's own pool.

Ryuji: This some hella lotta coins we've won!

Other people 'who are images on what Sae images' to be surprise of them winning this. Now having plenty save up to 51,800 coins! They could get some items to buy at the front desk to be on the of prizes to use carefully to save the rest for the main thing to getting to the next top floor, as they traded in all of the coins for the higher limit card to have to be higher ranking players.

Haru: You got it, Joker!

Junko: Now we can go up to the next highest floor to play more games.

Now back down to 1,330 coins again, it was worth getting the other card they needed to continue on. But on the way to the elevator door, a Shadow guard blocks the Phantom Thieves read to fight with this one as Sae Shadow watches back at her manager's room.

**Sae Shadow: What a clever trick. **

She was talking to them through a TV screen that Sae Shadow had all over the casino building.

Akechi: We merely followed your rules.

Keiko: Like we would ever cheat since you've cheated first.

Nice one!

**Sae Shadow: Hmph! I am the manager of this casino, and the rules deem that I am the victor! **

Like they'll back down from this gaming and fighting in this type of Palace.

Akechi: It appears both Sae-san of the real world and that of this world are at their wit's end...

Junko: As if! She just doesn't play fair!

**Sae Shadow: ...I think our guests will be leaving now. **

For this woman to give the Shadow orders to attack them, the Phantom Thieves all show this thing and Sae Shadow on who's boss.

Ryuji: You're the only one who's gonna be leaving, black suit!

Morgana: Things would've been so much simpler if we could do this from that start!

Either way, they have to do this, appearing the Shadow in battle and its true form.

Tayla: Persona # 86 – Norn

Derived from Norse mythology, Norn refers to the numerous female beings who rule the fates of the various races, the three most important being Urd, Verdandi and Skuld. They are said to live near a lake under the roots of Yggdrasil, the world tree.

A giant clock-like state of a Shadow thing, huh? That's new. For Futaba and her Persona Necronomicon to boost up everyone to fight back with Persona skills to use against one Shadow, for Jackie had its ice powers to use ice shards on this one to be trap for a few seconds.

Futaba: Good work, Jackie! Now, everyone, this Shadow needs a good time out! A Persona all out attack!

Everyone else use their Personas as they helped them out, like Witch with the spirits of Mochizuki to use the steel element ninja skills; Keiko and Arsene's dark powers, Akechi and Robin Hood's of good ESP abilities, Ryuji and Seiten Taisei with some lighting powers, Ann and Hecate to burn things up, Morgana and Zoro to cut down with the power of the winds, Yusuke and Goemon to have some water and ice blasting in, Makoto and Johanna to burn rubber with some venom strikes, and Haru with Milady to have their plants to bloom and crush down on their enemy. Also, Morgana goes in his car form to run over the Shadow to be gone for good.

Morgana: Your time's up! The end.

That's how they play it to not be cheating at all, but not to Sae Shadow to still play dirty.

**Sae Shadow: ...What losers. Criminal trials are but a gamble to be won, and us prosecutors arrange the gambling tables. Hence, losses are unacceptable! We must win, even if it has to be on false charges! **

Now saying that was 100% cheating and not to be like the real Sae at all.

Makoto: Are you serious, Sis?! Why won't you answer me?!

Haru: Mako-chan...

Like Sae's Shadow self won't listen to reason or to her little sister.

**Sae Shadow: Don't think such a petty trick could defeat me. I may have to acknowledge your skills – if you can make it up to the manager's floor, that is. **

They still have a long way to go, but they won't give up one bit for the Phantom Thieves always come up with something to win.

Keiko: (Makoto, I know how you must feel right now.)

For Makoto was trying to stay strong.

Akechi: She thinks the trials which shape the outcomes of people's lives are nothing more than gambles...? I wish I didn't have to hear that from Sae-san herself...

Junko: Same here...For Sae to end up like this after working for her, this isn't right. To get the sixth purple Brightful Gem next from someone like her is hard enough.

From the young detective and the young journalist to see Sea acting like this was hard enough to be working for her at times.

Makoto: She is completely distorted! We have to stop her, quickly!

Keiko: Then let's save her together, Queen.

All of them will if they stick together.

Haru: We all feel the same way.

Morgana: There's no time to waste. She mentioned something about a manager's floor, right? Let's try heading up there. We'll change Niijima-san's heart for sure like Joker said.

Jackie uses the other card for them to open up the elevator door to go up another floor next. All set to go!

Mechanical Voice: [Authentication complete. You can now access the following floors: The Standard Floor. The Members Floor. The High Limit Floor.]

That was it for now, not a lot to show the manager's floor still to go a bit more higher...Up they go, for the next floor had a Shadow type of manager who's standing guard near the door of the next gaming room, to be a different type of game play for this one.

Ryuji: Yo! We're here...Outta of the way.

**Shadow in Black: Beyond this point is the high limit floor. Do you have a reservation? **

It was hard to say right now, and for Ryuji to argue back wasn't getting them anywhere.

Ryuji: I said, outta of the way!

Ann: Skull, please stop!

Haru: We shouldn't cause a scene.

Stopping in time, the Shadow asks the Phantom Thieves again.

**Shadow in Black: Do you have reservation?**

Unfortunately, they did not for this room just yet...

Yusuke: It seems there is some kind of requirement we must meet before we can access this high limit floor.

Ryuji: Even though we got the coins?

There's more to it than just getting in for more coins to win from the looks of it, even Jackie couldn't see from the other side to try many times to fall down a lot.

Makoto: It must be related to my sister's cognition in some way...

She might be right.

Ann: I can't imagine how though...

Akechi: Her cognition might be doing this...? Hmmm...Essentially, Sae-san needs to think of us as being allowed to enter, correct?

Junko: Yeah. If someone like that thinks on what this person's doing, then they would think so too, but not see us all the time. I think I'm right...

So in other words...Sae is in a courtroom in the real world, as she thinks of the Palace of her Shadow self in the Metaverse as her Casino.

Akechi: Maybe, Witch. This casino is the courtroom in reality...So that floor must be place only authorized personnel are given access to...I would say it has to be the courtroom.

Yep, that's what the room they're in, which must be it.

Keiko: He's right.

Ann: You really are an ace detective.

For Akechi to train a lot for Jackie to show him around the ropes to controlling his powers, he was great to the team.

Yusuke: He'd come to understand the workings of the cognitive world so quickly.

This has Akechi kissing Keiko's hand a little for being happy on her saying that her boyfriend's right yet again.

Ryuji: I was just like that too, right?

Keiko: Ah, maybe...? (Oh, Ryuji, you sure are funny.)

Ryuji: I just understand it right away though. No need for that logic stuff, Joker.

I think they all get it to leave it be now.

Haru: That aside, how are we going to get into the courtroom...?

One idea to try to do in the real world to get something done to make it happen in the Metaverse to get in somehow.

Futaba: Ryuji! Go piss off the police!

Ryuji: Hell no! Panther, say something...!

Ann hugs it out for Ryuji to not be a push over a little.

Ann: Oracle was only playing.

Makoto: I have a better idea. We just need to attend a trial. Still, how are we supposed to know which trials my sister will be attending...?

They got some help in the group from a journalist like Junko and the ace detective like Akechi to help out the others to make their move next.

Junko: Yes! This is our chance to shine, Crow.

She sure loves her scoops stories to get.

Akechi: Of course it is. Leave that to Witch and me. For I have some connections that come in mind. I'll contact you once Junko and I manage to arrange the time. We should return to the real world for today though. Well, see you all at the courtroom. Joker, shall we go?

Before leaving the Metaverse of Sae Shadow's Casino Palace...Keiko goes to the Velvet Room to pick up some Personas to have the powers of in her mask for Caroline and Justine do for them, and Igor to be please to have her visit.

Igor: Take what you can, Ms. Trickster, as always...Make yourself at home.

There was a lot to pick from for Keiko to have their powers to use in battle...

Tayla: Persona # 87 - Kikuri-Hime

Kikuri-Hime-no-mikoto means "Priestess Chrysanthemum," which is her symbolic flower and interactively associates with lamentation at death. She is briefly mentioned in Nihon Shoki that after Izanagi was driven out of Yomotsu Hirasaka (Shinto Netherworld), Kikuri-Hime mediated on behalf of Izanami so that the husband and wife could engage in a debate. The exact content of this debate is not recorded, although there has been much conjecture. It is the actions of Kikuri-Hime that established the duty of Miko (Japanese priestess) of communicating with the netherworld on behalf of the living one.

At an unknown point of history, Kikuri-Hime has been merged with a separate goddess worshiped in the shrine of Hakusan (White Mount), Shirayama-Hime-no-kami, "Princess White Mountain." Today, the temple enshrines Kikuri-Hime (who is now treated as Shirayama-Hime) alongside Izanagi and Izanami.

Tayla: Persona # 88 - Valkyrie

In Norse mythology, a valkyrie (from Old Norse valkyrja "chooser of the slain") is one of a host of female figures who decide who will die in battle. The valkyries bring their chosen to the afterlife hall of the slain, Valhalla, ruled over by the god Odin, where the deceased warriors become einherjar. There, when the einherjar are not preparing for the events of Ragnarök, the valkyries bear them mead. Valkyries also appear as lovers of heroes and other mortals, where they are sometimes described as the daughters of royalty, sometimes accompanied by ravens, and sometimes connected to swans.

Tayla: Persona # 89 - Ganesha

Ganesha (also called Ganesh or Ganesa) is one of the most worshiped deities in the Hindu pantheon and is known as the Lord of Obstacles, Lord of Beginnings, god of wisdom and intelligence and patron of arts and science. He is the son of Shiva and Parvati and depicted as having the head of an elephant (often with one broken tusk), a pot-belly and anywhere from two to six arms.

There are several popular Hindu stories as to Ganesha's origins and how he got his elephant head. While some say Ganesha was born with the head of an elephant, most say it was replaced by Shiva. In one story Parvati placed Ganesha as the guard to her bathhouse to which he agreed. When Shiva came and wished to see his wife, Ganesha refused, which infuriated Shiva. The two battled until Shiva in his anger cut off Ganesha's head. When Parvati saw what Shiva had done, he apologized and hastily searched for a new head. He took the first head he saw, which was that of an elephant, and placed it on Ganesha's shoulders. In some versions of this story, Ganesha already had an elephant's head, and it was at this point that Shiva threw his trident and broke off one of his tusks.

In another story, Parvati was so proud of her newborn son that she invited all the other devas to a feast so that they may see how perfect and handsome he was. Among the guests was Parvati's brother Shani, who was cursed with the evil eye. When he looked upon Ganesha his head was instantly burned to ashes. Luckily Brahma was present and agreed that he would allow Ganesha to live if the head of the first creature that was found was placed on his shoulders. Vishnu sent out Garuda to search for a head, and he returned with the head of an elephant. The head was placed on Ganesha's shoulders, and he was allowed to live again.

Tayla: Persona # 90 - Queen Mab

Mab, also known as Medb or Meive, is the queen of Connacht. Famous for her capricious nature and her many lovers, she wages many wars for the sake of her continued glory. The Cattle Raid of Cooley makes her cross paths with her archenemy Cu Chulainn, who shamed her numerous times by slaying her pets, warriors and handmaidens.

Queen Mab is immortalized in "Romeo And Juliet" in Mercutio's legendary monologue (Act I, Scene 4), which is often called the "Queen Mab Speech," which includes:

And in this state she gallops night by night

Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love

O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight

O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees

O'er ladies' lips, who straight on kisses dream

Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues...

Tayla: Persona # 91 - Kushinada-Hime

In Japanese mythology, Kushinada-Hime was the daughter of two lesser gods of the Kunitsu, Ashinazuchi and Tenazuchi. She would later become the wife of the god of storms, Susano-o.

According to the Shinto legend, after Susano-o was expelled from Heaven, he encountered two weeping earthly deities near a river in the Izumo Province. After asking why they wept, they explained that they had to give the Orochi one of their daughters every year to prevent his violent rampage, and now they must sacrifice their eighth and final daughter, Kushinada.

Susano-o was taken aback by Kushinada's astounding beauty and asked for her hand in marriage. Kushinada agreed that if he could defeat the Orochi, she would be his bride. Susano-o then transformed her into a comb and placed her in his hair to hide her from the Orochi.

After Susano-o had tricked and defeated the Orochi, he built a grand palace in Izumo where he and Kushinada were married. Together they produced Yashimashinumo, who is considered the ancestor of Okuninushi.

Tayla: Persona # 92 - Rangda

Rangda is the demon queen of the leyaks in Bali, according to traditional Balinese mythology. Terrifying to behold, the child-eating Rangda leads an army of evil witches against the leader of the forces of good: Barong.

It is suggested that Rangda may be derived from the 11th century Javan queen Mahendradatta who was exiled by the king, Dharmodayana, for allegedly practicing witchcraft. The tale surrounding this is that she proceeded to take her revenge by killing off half the kingdom, which by then belonged to her and Dharmodayana's son Erlangga, with plague before being overcome by a holy man. The name Rangda itself means "widow" in old Javanese and Balinese language. It may also be associated with the legend of a demon queen named Calon Arang, who wreaked havoc in late 10th century Java, during the reign of Airlangga.

Rangda is important in Balinese culture, and performances depicting her struggles with Barong or with Airlangga in that tale are popular tourist attractions as well as tradition. She is depicted as a mostly nude old woman, with long and unkempt hair, pendulous breasts and claws. Her face is traditionally a horrifying fanged and goggle-eyed mask, with a long, protruding tongue.

It has been suggested that Rangda may be closely associated with the Hindu warrior mother goddess Durga, or the black goddess of destruction Kali, given that Bali is a Hindu island. While Rangda is mainly seen as fearsome and a personification of evil, she is also seen as a protective figure in some parts of Bali. The colors associated with Rangda are red, black and white, and these colors are also associated with Kali, and her iconography is also similar to Kali. Mahendradatta, the queen Rangda might be based on, was known for her devotion to the cult of Durga in Bali.

Tayla: Persona # 93 - Skadi

Skadi, alternatively referred as Öndurguð or Öndurdís (lit: Snowshoe goddess) is a jötunn, a giantess in Norse mythology. Associated with skiing, the hunt and winter, she is the daughter of Thjazi, one-time wife of the god Njörður, and stepmother of Freyr and Freyja.

Good choices that Keiko has gotten for her to be leaving next.

Justine: You're all set.

Caroline: Behave yourself, Inmate!

Now leaving the Velvet Room, it was time to go back to the real world for today until they go to trial for Sae's Palace to move on forward.

Keiko: See you guys later.

As Jackie waits for them to return to hang out for a bit at a good spot...While Keiko, Akechi, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Junko all returned safely to go on home next to call it a night. As Keiko and Morgana go back to Cafe Leblanc to help out Sojiro clean up for a bit to move around some more to be good for your body.

Sojiro: Welcome back, Keiko. I see you had a long day after school.

Keiko: You could say that, Mr. Sakura.

And from there, Akechi comes by to spend another night at Keiko's place to still be dating and still be working as the Phantom Thieves.

Morgana: Madame Keiko...Your boyfriend's here.

Akechi: Princess, I just needed to see you after a long day at the Metaverse we've done. My love couldn't keep me away from our work.

The two cuddled...

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...Same here. I'm so tired...

Akechi: You know, I have other ways to make you feel a whole lot better than just us two showing our love a lot more.

Keiko: What do you mean...?

A lot to be going on in Keiko's bedroom for Akechi was doing something gentle to be getting her a massage from her entire body to feel so good, to make her feel a lot relax from every touch Akechi was giving her.

Morgana: I don't think I can handle a massage like this one in this cat form. Lucky girl...

Feeling good all over for Akechi was very good in giving his girlfriend a nice messaging.

Keiko: Wow, Akechi-Cun, that was amazing.

Akechi: I knew you would probably needed it. Your body as soft as the gentle touch from my hands when we touch.

Keiko: Oh, you...

Morgana: If you're done, Madame Keiko, please let us make some tools.

They do that at the desk for Akechi to watch on how Keiko and Morgana's teamwork on how they do these types of things was cool.

Akechi: Amazing. I didn't think you two would have the skills to make so many different items and lock picks.

A lot to use in the Metaverse and/or Mementos.

Morgana: It's all about practice, Akechi. All thanks to me teaching Madame Keiko the works.

Keiko: Thanks, Morgana. I do my best. Now then, Akechi-Cun, we should call it a night.

Akechi: And I'll deal with the rest tomorrow with Junko. Yes, let us get some sleep, Princess. Peasant dreams.

The two kiss to hold each other to help them get a good night sleep.

Keiko: Good night. (The man I'm in love with is a sweet touches he gives to me too.)

Morgana: Good night, you two.

Another day done to be the weekend to rest up and take a break a little, until they're allow to move forward in Sae Shadow's Casino Palace later in the afternoon once both Akechi and Junko can get through Sae's trial to go to...somehow.

Year 20xx

Day # 208 - November 11/5th – Saturday

From school yesterday for Kawa calls out Mr. Hiruta out of the room for Keiko to continue to read later until he came back and still be studying well, for she was quick about it. And now to relax today to wait to hear from any news to come from the other two members. Later in the afternoon for Sae was against someone in trial against defense lawyer to be going on in one courtroom for Junko to find out and to get her story; allowing Akechi to get Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Morgana 'to sneak inside from Keiko's bag to stay quiet to listen to the rest of the works to getting in so far'.

Junko: You guys made it...! Nice.

She said quietly while Junko was still working, to have the others to be in the courtroom for the first time ever.

Haru: So this is what the courtroom is like...

Keiko: (Like I ever wanted to go back to a place like this again...on a crime I didn't do.)

Bu she wasn't alone this time to have a lot friends, even for Akechi to hold her hand to make Keiko feel a bit better being here.

Akechi: It'll be fine, Keiko, I promise. We're all here for you and so am I.

Keiko: Thank you, Akechi-Cun...

Yusuke: Just being here causes my body to tense up.

A lot to try to play it cool is all and no one will notice them being the real Phantom Thieves...Really, they don't see it to be in a clear.

Haru: I'm shocked that Niijima-san can think of somewhere this solemn as a casino...

Futaba: So Makoto's sis is that lady who's overflowing with the aura of a capable woman.

Makoto: ...Mm-hm.

Already made it in to see the works so far, for a crime to be going on to be new to the others to watch.

Ryuji: By the way, what's this trial about?

Akechi: A politician who decided to check to make personal use of government funds.

Something like this thing will never end, it can only to be fix by the law.

Futaba: I read about that in a magazine! He went on vacation with his mistress to some fancy hot springs!

From scandals and lies is how it's all done.

Keiko: It's hard to know what's real to hear about rumors if they're true or not. They can sometimes be a mess.

Ryuji: But aren't politicians supposed to be loaded? Why'd he mess with our tax money...?

Keiko: Because that's how they are in the real world.

It's hard to say who to change everyone's hearts a lot unless they hurt others or themselves to be very insane.

Futaba: Playing with other people's cash is a total no-go.

Haru: This may sound odd, but isn't Niijima-san supposed to be busy with our investigation? Does she really have time to be coming to a trial like this...?

It is what it is from the hard worker to never stop Sae Niijima for you.

Akechi: Supposedly, she was on this case before being assigned to the Phantom Thieves...Normally, another prosecutor would take her place, but...Sae-san can be a bit of a perfectionist.

Ann: Hey, how're we gonna get Niijima-san to notice us? Did you tell her we'd be coming, Akechi-san?

Yeah, did Akechi tell Sae about it or what? In a matter she will not notice about.

Junko: I thought I did...Didn't I?

No, Makoto tells the others that there was nothing to worry about at all.

Makoto: I don't think she read the message though.

Futaba: Do we have a backup plan?

Do they...? I don't think they do right now.

Akechi: ...Not exactly, but I'm sure she'll notice us eventually.

As she was waiting for one side to be done talking, Sae sees Akechi, Junko, Makoto, and the others to be there for this type of trial to go down to her surprise.

Sae: Hm...? I noticed a lot of students here, but is that Akechi-san, Sakurai...and Makoto? *sigh* Now that I think about it, there was a message about her coming...That doesn't matter for now.

I guess it was fine.

Akechi: See? It's almost time to begin.

Again, Sae Shadow's Casino Palace they'll go back into the Metaverse later on today.

Keiko: We're ready to begin with round two next.

Morgana: All right! Niijima can see now that we're allowed in the courtroom. This should let us enter that high limit thingamajig! Let's head over to her Palace once the trial's over!

They will while Morgana still hides in Keiko's bag.

Ryuji: Stay in the bag, dammit!

He does...As Jackie waits for their return, back to the Metaverse they go back into for another round to play another gambling games to get to Sae's Treasure in no time. From getting there, they needed to suit up again as they still had 1,330 coins to get some more.

Keiko: Team, it's time to move out. Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Yusuke: Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Makoto: Suit up! Code name – Queen!

Futaba: Suit up! Code name – Oracle!

Haru: Suit up! Code name – Noir!

Akechi: Suit up! Code name - Crow!

Junko: Suit up! Code name - Witch!

The Phantom Thieves are all set to go back inside the Palace. With Jackie waiting for the others to arrive at get to the entrance, and allowing to go in more of the courtroom of the higher rooms of the casino type of thing, for the next game to play might get harder from every floor they go up the elevator more and more. Can they do it? Then place your bets for this next person to try changing Sae's heart and fast!


	93. All Bets are Off

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 93 - All Bets are Off

Another round at the Metaverse Sae Shadow's Casino Palace they go into again for the Phantom Thieves for Jackie to help them out. From Keiko/Joker, Akechi/Crow, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, Makoto/Queen, Futaba/Oracle, Haru/Noir, and Junko/Witch are allow to go back in to the third floor to get through the next room 'since they came in to Sae's courtroom of the building'. So they were all set to go.

Junko: It worked.

Ryuji: Hell yes! Now we can go around this top floor next.

From seeing the limit higher floors, to see the looks of the courtroom and back to a casino again. From the real world and the Metaverse itself of Sae's Palace. Pretty crazy, huh?

Akechi: On what Sae-san sees in the real world, she thinks of this place as a real life casino.

Keiko: With the same old looks for other people trying to win something.

Yusuke: Now then, where should we start off at?

And that's by looking around to getting some more coins 'up to 1,830 for the Phantom Thieves to talk to the next clerk at the front desk in this room.

Akechi: Let's see what answers we can get from this Shadow...

Hopefully they'll find out on what they have to do next to play Sae Shadow's game.

**Shadow Dealer: Welcome to the high limit floor, a proverbial gambling paradise. First off, we would like to extend a welcome gift to you. **

To have more coins on them up to 2,830 to have to try winning some more.

Ann: Awesome! They're giving us coins this time too!

Futaba: Yeah, only to 1,000 coins left to make things a bit fair.

**Shadow Dealer: I'm sorry, but the welcome gift can only be applied once per card. Furthermore...this is the map for the high limit floor. **

Different from the other game, huh? But the Shadow does give the others the other map for Morgana Jackie to both finish putting the pieces together on where they needed to go to next.

Makoto: Thanks, but please show us the prizes who we can exchange the coins with.

But wait, with the dealer laughing a lot to let the others know there's a prize by winning at something more than coins.

**Shadow Dealer: *chuckle* We do have prizes, but that is unfortunately not one of them...**

Keiko: What do you mean?

Makoto: How are we suppose to get the prize to get to the manager's floor?

I hope there's a lot more to say about before any of them can do anymore games to win a lot more coins, please tell us more.

**Shadow Dealer: I assure you, there is no need for a card. Please head over there...**

Make to the top on the stairs to get through the door is what they have to do somehow.

Futaba: Sounds very fishy to me.

Akechi: But we have no other choice if we can keep on going. Let's check this room out first.

Going into the room up to to also be getting some items, they see right in front of them was a huge scale 'like the courtroom to hold judgment of some kind', but this all about casino type of thing. For Jackie couldn't believe with its own eyes to see how big this scale was, and what was on the other side to be in the manager's floor to get to somehow.

Yusuke: Unbelievable...Is this a scale or a bridge?

Ann: Maybe it's a scale-shape type of bridge. And on the other side, it must be the manager's floor!

Akechi: We have to lower the bridge to get across to the other side.

The question is, how can they do it? Jackie tries to use a lot of snow to lower it scales, but it was too hot in the room to do it alone. The little Persona did try hard.

Haru: But how do we do that? You did try, Jackie-Chan, please don't push yourself.

Akechi: We should investigate around the place.

Jackie was please for the others like its work, as Keiko leads the team to explore a bit to find a way to get to the manager's floor by any means.

Keiko: Then let's see what we can find out. (If I'm not mistaken on this part...but what if we get something heavier to move it? Like a lot of coins? It should work.)

Seeing a machine right next to the them to ask for 100,000 this time to lower it, they're going to need more money to get a hold of by winning more games. And this once again shocks Jackie to fall down for a lot of money to get.

Haru: We need to 100,000 just to get across?!

Morgana: It would appear that Niijima-san doesn't want us to go any further.

Ann: We need to get more?! We were lucky to get 50,000 last time!

Akechi: But we can double our chances again if we play our cards right, and no. I wasn't saying that word literally.

Yep, earn it to win it to the top floor to get to Sae's Treasure was their only chance to get across.

Makoto: I suppose this is the lower high limit floor...

Yusuke: Then we must win something to get much higher rankings, there has to be one on this floor somewhere.

Akechi: Our first goal is to find a game on this floor to win some more coins.

And by doing so, they leave the room to have a look around back downstairs for Keiko might know of one to check out.

Keiko: I know of a place where we can play some games...There's a battle arena. (I thought we have to fight a lot more besides Shadows from inside the casino.)

You know...a fighting arena type of gambling tournament? It was at this type of casino of all places. For Jackie, Keiko, Akechi, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Junko headed back downstairs to see a Shadow was guarding the door to the battle arena for others fight to win a lot of coins times two or three more.

**Shadow: Welcome to the Battle Arena, the infernal fighting ground where the embers of life glow bright. Oh, it's you guys...Our manager told us about you. **

I guess Sae Shadow has told the other Shadows of hers all about the Phantom Thieves' arrival.

Ryuji: The hell...? Has she been spyin' on us?!

**Shadow: My, you're so quick to anger. Wonderful. This would be quite boring if that wasn't the case. Now allow me to confirm something before I begin explaining...Do you currently have 10,000 coins? **

Ryuji: Huh...? We don't.

Keiko: Care to explain how we can get a bit higher to 10,000 coins or more?

More explaining time...

**Shadow: Well that won't do at all. This is out of the question if you don't have enough for the entry fee. Now listen up: Come back here once you have that amount. **

Akechi: This one has a fee we have to get in order to go through. Sorry, Joker...

Keiko: It's fine, Crow.

Makoto: Then let's find a game that'll allow for us to win a lot of coins.

I guess they'll come back in a bit with enough coins to use to get through. Leaving one room to go back from the other entrance spot, and seeing another door to try playing a type of game called - 'The House of Darkness'.

**Shadow Attendant: Welcome to the House of Darkness, our puzzling labyrinth in the dark. **

Ryuji: You better not be lookin' for a fight. We ain't interested!

Ann: Please don't, Skull.

Thanks to Ann to care for her boyfriend Ryuji, the Shadow explains more about this type of game they must play.

**Shadow Attendant: That won't be necessary. You are valuable participants, after all. **

Morgana: Participants?

This was hard for some of them to understand the rest, even for Jackie's head was hurting a little.

**Shadow Attendant: Most certainly. The original intent behind the high limit floor is different from that of others. On this floor, VIPs are encouraged to send substitutes to compete in the games in their place. Considering it to be like the horses in horse racing. However...it seems you have no substitutes. **

Makoto: Of course we don't. That should be obvious.

**Shadow Attendant: Indeed it is! Hence, you will be the vital participants in these games. **

I think the Phantom Thieves and Jackie were all starting to get the picture now.

Morgana: ...So we need to be our own substitutes. Sounds way better to me! It's much better than specting!

Keiko: Then it settles. We'll play by your rules in this game.

They were in for Jackie shows the Shadow the card, shakes on it, and everything else was all set.

**Shadow Attendant: Splendid! Now, allow me to explain the rules. A straightforward maze lies directly ahead of you. I suggest you exercise utmost caution within, as the lighting is dimmed quite heavily. Your entry fee into this maze will be 1,000 coins...But if you can manage to reach a goal, well...you need obtain ten times that amount. **

Now that was a lot! From 1,000 times ten would equal to 10,000 coins.

Haru: 10,000 just to complete a maze?!

Akechi: This is just like this in order to reach to the limit floor. I doubt this maze is not as simple as it sounds.

Either way, they have to play it to win a lot more coins.

Keiko: In any case, let's play the game.

**Shadow Attendant: One more thing: You are free to head backward in the maze or even leave the room if you so choose...Well then, please enjoy. **

Into the dark rooms they go to play the game for all of them to stay as close as possible. But how can they make it out to still get the coins?

Keiko: I thought of another idea to get us through this darkness type of maze, so listen up...Panther, try to give us a little fire, but not so much to help us light our one path through. Witch, use your paper ninja type of magic to place on the sides to be right to go to and not to the wrong ones. Jackie, any path to be a trap or dead ends, then use your ice powers to pass it until we clear the maze to melt the rest later. Oracle, keep checking on the Shadow we come across with to fight. And the rest of us, stay close at all times to be ready for anything we come across against.

No matter how dark the room maze may look like, they go on in to try not to trip and fall to have trouble seeing.

Ryuji: Ouch! Damn, it's hard to see in the dark!

Ann: Please be careful, Skull. Come on. Up we go.

Cute lovers to help out one another...For them to stay close to get some items, treasure chests to open up, and fighting other Shadows on their way through to go very well on – Yusuke tries to help out Makoto to get through this to saving her sister.

Yusuke: Ms. Makoto...How are you feeling?

Makoto: Huh? Who, me? I'm hanging in there, Yusuke. Why you ask?

Keeping their confrontation quietly to have some alone time for these two love birds.

Yusuke: It just...From your sister we have to save and clearing our names, I hope this doesn't affect you completely. If that's the case, so you know...I'm here for you.

Nice words to say for Yusuke to say to Makoto to make her smile, as she also kisses him on the cheek.

Makoto: Thanks. That's very nice of you to say to me. But I'm hanging in there, Yusuke. Even so, I'll let you know about it if anything does happen.

Yusuke: I'm glad I'm able to help.

Makoto: We better keep going, come on.

Moving on to find another way around...no use going through the vents nor a door which won't open up. Only one vent was usable to go through on the other side at least, doing the same old thing to make it through this type of maze; from every room to be lights to get to the right paths and blocking off some to be traps or dead ends was going pretty well so far. From left, right, up, and down...they all found a way out of the place to see light and another casino hallway room again.

Morgana: Oooh, we made it through!

Jackie was happy to get out of the darkness at long last to see the light again.

Ann: Is this it? Because I feel like there's more up top.

Keiko: I guess you're right, Panther, let's go check it out.

Going around to get some items and other rare treasure chests to open up with a handmade pin lock, the Phantom Thieves get down the corner to see another Shadow type of attendant to see a few people like them to make it this far. So yeah, they've completed the first half of the second game.

**Shadow Attendant: Incredible...! I'm astounded that you could make it this far! **

Just then, the other Shadow uses the controllers to have the type of card-like doors close up on them to not go any further.

Haru: Huh...? Wait! A wall?!

Ryuji: That bastard...! The hell's he's tryin' to do here?!

No use using some cold ice powers to break this type of door down on poor Jackie to try to have no effect.

Makoto: We'll complain later on. Right now, this path is blocked, we need to find another way around it.

Lucky for them, they crawl through another vent to get to the other side...

Keiko Let's try getting through from this little path. Follow me.

A back way around it, nicely done. The Phantom Thieves sneak through to do the same old thing to win somehow with a lot of coins. And getting through the next door to open up, they're on the other side from the door that was blocking their path. And this is why casinos are too addicting to never stop playing, or something like it in a Metaverse type of Sae's Palace.

Morgana: We did it!

Akechi: Good thinking, Joker. With one door blocked off, there's always around way around it and there was.

What luck to do more exploring to get to the room they needed to go to and getting to the control panels to finally have the doors be removed, all thanks to Futaba's works.

Futaba: We've escaped the route now and can finally leaving without anymore trouble. No need for your thanks.

Going to another Safe Room for Morgana to fill out on the map in every places they go to...the next was to get pass the Shadow who locked them out. Again, Sae Shadow's cheating.

**Shadow Attendant: Incredible. How have you managed to make it this far...? You truly are pests...Every time you think you've crushed them, they just come crawling back in. **

Ryuji: What was that, you bastard?!

Morgana: We hope you're ready, after that trap you did to us...that was a dirty move you played.

As Jackie makes a fists out of big snows on its two arms was ready to go all out.

Ann: You didn't want for us to pass through the maze in the first place!

Junko: We don't cheat, but only if we have to win from your dirty tricks! We're thieves after all.

**Shadow Attendant: Ah, you are indeed correct! That is how things are supposed to be. You're not worthy of victory. Now, won't you just lie down and lose for me? This isn't an easy job, you know. **

Like any one of them will be backing down from a fight.

Keiko: Like hell we'll listen to the likes of you.

**Shadow Attendant: Awww, is that so? Well then it seems I have no other choice...! **

Another fight they go for the Shadow goes into its battle mode.

Tayla: Persona # 94 - Raja Naga

In Hindu mythology, there are many recorded kings of nagas and many stories involving them. Naga kings also appear in Buddhist mythology, and their duties consist of leading the nagas and protecting and worshiping the Buddha, along with protecting other enlightened beings.

A quick fight it is for everyone to get their defenses up to fight back for Jackie to keep this Shadow distracted, and Futaba to power up their defenses...

Futaba: No need to get damaged now, so go all out. Weapon all out attack!

It was time for the Phantom Thieves to give it their all against the male snake creature. From Keiko using her knives throwing and pistol shooting, to Ryuji's Bludgeons hits and Shotguns; Ann's whips and sub machine guns, then to Morgana's slingshot shooting and Curved Sword hits, Yusuke's Japanese Swords and Assault Rifles, Makoto's Tekko weapon and Revolver shooting of hers, Haru's axes throwing and Grenade Launchers, Akechi's Laser Sabers and Ray Guns...And finally – Junko's Samurai Dagger and mini guns to fire off. A weapon to gun shooting type of team effort for this fight to be going down, and finally an all out attack to destroying this Shadow for good. And also from every casinos – the games are always rig from people who work there if they don't know what they're doing at all. Just saying...

Morgana: Nice work, team!

Again, another fine team work this one was for this trouble making Shadow is finally stopped from cheating too and for Jackie to do a victory dance.

Haru: This must've been their plan from the very beginning.

Makoto: From the many Shadows on this floor, this isn't a fair game either.

Keiko: But we did win.

Seems like it and they still needed to be on their guard.

Akechi: Joker's right. We've reach our goal at least, let's keep on moving. We have no more business in this area.

Yusuke: We have to do another game to try to get more coins...

Gong back from the outside of the battle arena to get a few things to buy on at the front desk from items to also have 11,830 coins, they have enough to make some more coins by fighting next with enough to get in for winning some from the maze thing. So its like a battle tournament – to also ready be an RPG type of battle itself, to make it sorter in my version of the fan fiction story.

**Shadow Dealer: Ah, welcome. Will you be participating in our stunning Battle Arena? **

Ann: Yes please! Our team work's going to have us win this battle.

Yeah, there was a catch to this one...

**Shadow Dealer: Ah, now that won't do. This is a series of honest one-on-one battles. **

Not good news for everyone can't be in this type of fight, only one can go against one Shadow at a time.

Yusuke: Then that means...

**Shadow Dealer: Correct, only one can participate. You'll need to choose someone to act as your representative. The entry fee for this is event is 10,000 coins. However, if you manage to succeed the trials, you will be granted ten times that 100,000 coins. **

Now that sounds like a great deal there.

Keiko: That much...?!

Junko: That's enough we need.

Ann: It's enough to get us across the bridge! Come on, Joker, we need to do this!

A good amount of coins to get, but to still be careful with.

Akechi: But it sounds like a trap to me. That amount high would certainly ensure great danger.

Ryuji: So we don't got a choice...

Akechi: Very well. In that case, Joker should be the one to participate. We don't know what kind of enemies may appear, so her high level of adaptability will be vital here.

Looks like Keiko Amamiya/Joker will take on the job to make more coins.

Keiko: Then leave this tournament battle to me.

Yusuke: Are you sure about this? You have to fight alone without us helping you, Joker, just try to be careful.

Ann: This is why Joker has to do this for all of us, right? Good luck and don't be reckless in this type of gaming.

As I just said - It's all up to Keiko Amamiya/Joker to take on the fights of one Shadow at a time.

**Shadow Dealer: Has your mind been made up? The battles will begin once you enter. Now then, shall you challenge the imposing Battle Arena? **

Keiko: Deal me in, I'll take them all on.

Already paid for to now have 1,830 coins left.

**Shadow Dealer: Oh...? In that case, please head onward into the ring. The entry fee and appropriate prize total shall be calculated at the end of the game. *chuckle* Now then...prepare to know the rue meaning of agony.**

There was nothing to laugh about, for Keiko to do her best to fight on her own while the team cheers her on. Getting near the door of the Battle Arena, the leader was going to give it her all.

Akechi: Only you will be able to continue from here onward, Joker. We'll be cheering from the stands, so best of luck!

Giving her a quick kiss for Akechi to cheer Keiko on and her friends, she goes in to the arena to get ready to fight.

Keiko: Well, here goes nothing.

**Shadow Dealer: You will not be able to retreat once you enter this room. Is that all right with you, young lady?**

No use turning back now.

Keiko: I'm ready.

Walking up to the gates to be open for Keiko to walk up to the entrance to close up behind her. The only thing Akechi, Jackie, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Junko to watch from the other side. As Keiko enters in to see and hear every other fake people 'of cognitions' to be cheering for this type of show to go on and place their bets.

**Ring Announcer: Now then, our gripping battle is finally here! The idiot bitch of a leader of the adult-defying thieves has come! Odds are 1.1 to the house 23.0 to the Phantom Thieves! Wow, the Phantom Thieves are surprisingly popular! It's rare to see odds in the double digits! Now, let us begin our serious one-on-one battle! Bring out the first contestant! **

Here comes not one, but two Shadows to face against Keiko for her to face with alone.

Ryuji: What the hell?!

Junko: Two against one?! This seems unfair!

Ann: This isn't part of the rules, they're cheating from the very beginning!

Too late to turn back now for Keiko has to fight on.

**Ring Announcer: Now then, it's time for this hellish trio of battles to begin! Ready, set...go!**

Here comes the fight for Keiko vs. two Ganesha Shadows to face off with any of her weapons, powers, and Persona with other power ones to use in battle. From having a sword fight against the two for Keiko was faster to use her other abilities in battle, and such to use some darkness moves against them both.

Keiko: Double Daggers of Darkness!

A little defense up with Futaba's help can do that was fine, Keiko finishes the first round, on to the second round of the fight.

Futaba: They cheated first, so I did it back for Big Sis. Hehehe...

First round completed so far.

**Ring Announcer: Wow, she really can't take a hint! The stupid Phantom Thief has won! You know, that's a little hard to say...I'm just going to call her the Phantom Dweeb for now on! Or rather...the Phantom Whore.**

That wasn't very nice to say, for Keiko really hates to be called a whore for she isn't one to be told by other people.

Keiko: I'm not a whore!

**Ring Announcer: Ooo, feisty, ain't she? All of you betting on the house, do not fret. The second round of contestants is arriving now! **

Here comes three more for Keiko to face with other Shadows being the Rangda types.

Yusuke: What? There are more of them than before!

Haru: How cowardly! There's nothing fair or honest about this!

Jackie gives them a thumbs down it was making at the window glass.

**Ring Announcer: Quiet down in the peanut gallery. Now, it's time to die in this bloodcurdling battle!**

These ones were very tricky, but for Keiko use a Persona powers of illusion to wish for to outsmarting them both...she shoots them all from behind with a electrical element move.

Keiko: I don't have time for this.

A direct hit! Won the second round to have the Shadow announcer was getting a bit pushy about losing the bet against Keiko and her gang.

**Ring Announcer: Bullshit! Why the hell aren't you dying, you goddamn Phantom Dweeb?! I have a bet on this too! Grr, there's no way in hell you're getting away with this! Time for our final contestant! **

The last Shadow was one and powerful one, known as the God thing as Thor...

Tayla: Persona # 95 - Thor

Thor is the red-haired son of Odin and god of thunder in Germanic mythology and Germanic paganism. His belt Mejingjard doubles his strength and lightning flashes every time he throws his trusty hammer, Mjölnir.

Most surviving stories relating to Germanic mythology either mention Thor or center on Thor's exploits. Thor was a much revered god of the ancient Germanic people from at least the earliest surviving written accounts of the indigenous Germanic tribes to over a thousand years later in the late Viking Age.

Thor was appealed to for protection on numerous objects found from various Germanic tribes. Miniature replicas of Mjölnir, the weapon of Thor, became a defiant symbol of Norse paganism during the Christianization of Scandinavia.

Makoto: What the hell...?

Junko: Is that the mighty God that is told in stories known as Thor? I never knew Shadows can become them as well...

Futaba: Yeowza...It's a big one!

**Ring Announcer: Go, grind her bones to dust! Let the extreme third and final battle begin! **

Can Keiko make it through this last match against Thor? She does well to use some shielding to stop from getting hit from this Shadow's mighty hammer or other deadly lighting attacks. Almost cornered...to be stopped by Arsene to set the lighting powers on fire.

**Arsene: Do it. **

Keiko: Game over.

And they both strike Thor down to lose his hammer to fall right on his head so hard to get crushed. Ouch...! eaten by it's own weapon to turn against the Shadow itself, bummer...But hey, the Phantom Thieves have won lots of coins for the others and Jackie to be cheering their leader to win this round. As the others all cheered on too, the ring announcer Shadow was left speechless to lose the betting money too.

Akechi: Once again, justice prevails.

**Ring Announcer: Th-The payout will be handed over after this...Please wait...**

For this person gets hit from some ice beams done by Jackie to shut this person up to have the others laughing. Once that's done for Keiko to join back with the others, all was well to get the coins as the reward at the front desk as promised.

**Shadow Dealer: ...Congratulations. Here is your reward, 100,000 coins. **

The other team were happy for Keiko has won it big to get to the manager's room next on the other side.

Ryuji: Oh shit! That was freakin' amazin', Joker!

Junko: Well done!

Ann: You were great to fight through their unfair battle! Joker, you're so cool!

Akechi: As I thought to all work out in the end, to all be rigged as well to fight your way through.

Well, someone was way ahead of the game for Keiko to go through with it and Akechi to catch on very quickly.

Makoto: You knew even from all of the danger?

Akechi: I had faith in her skills. Come now, we should all head to the bridge. This will be our moment to shine.

With a lot of 101,830 or 101,030 coins now, they have enough to cross the bridge. Arriving to the scale type of stair room to place in a lot of coins on it to get to the other side. Getting near the machine to place the coins in to make the scale go down as their own personal type of stairs and to slide the card into it.

Mechanical Voice: [Authenticating member's card...The required number of coins to activate the Bridge of Judgment is 100,000 coins.]

Ryuji: We got it. Now let us through already!

Just then, the Phantom Thieves and Jackie hear a familiar voice in the room they're in being Sae Shadow herself.

**Sae Shadow: It would seems you've all worked hard to gather so many coins...I never excepted you would make it this far. I commend you on your vigorous efforts. However, you'll never proceed to the manager's floor ahead. From this moment forward, the number of coins for the bridge will increase to 1,000,000 coins! **

That's so uncalled for as Sae Shadow said so herself to make up her cheating rules as the Phantom Thieves get closer and closer.

Ann: WHAT?!

Junko: Hunk of junk-! Ow!

Sadly for Junko to kick the machine to hurt her foot, but she'll live.

Keiko: That had to hurt.

Junko: I wasn't thinking...my bad...Ouch...!

Futaba: That's not fair! You can't give us a possible task like this one! 

**Sae Shadow: Ah, you finally understand? That is the point. Your task will forever be impossible! Hence, I will emerge victorious! **

This is so unfair for all of them to get more from anymore gambling games to play. Was this in real life legal to gamble and get away with it all or not?

Haru:But we barely have 100,000 coins on us already...

So now what...? May be Akechi might have something in mind.

Keiko: Something on your mind, Crow?

Akechi: Maybe...She said she let us through if we had 1,000,000 coins, yes? In that case, this one be a problem.

This gets to everyone else's attentions to learn more about this...

Ryuji: You mean...there's a way to get that many?!

Akechi: Not really, I've got a lot more right here.

He done something to get a lot more coins for the rest of the team, not even Sae Shadow didn't notice.

**Sae Shadow: What...? How could that be?! **

Akechi: Do you remember what we were told at the very beginning? Essentially, we could borrow as many coins from the casino as we already held on our card.

Haru: Well yes, but...

Where was this going?

Keiko: Care to explain the rest about it please? (Whatever Akechi-Cun has in mind, it might be good to our advantage.)

Akechi: But of course, milady. For example, had we borrowed the max when we had 10,000 coins, we would have ended up with 20,000. And had we then bet on Joker at the colosseum as a guest, our total would have grown to 460,000.

Makoto: We're getting what you're trying to tell us, Crow, but that's not what actually happened.

Akechi: Correct, on Joker's card...However, that is not the only card in our possession.

Oh, so they have not just one of the cards, but two as well!

**Sae Shadow: You have...another card?!**

Looks like Akechi did from the card with a bad name Futaba used it, it still works. So it was a very good thing he didn't throw this one away. Good idea!

Futaba: That's the Taro Tanaka card I told you get rid of...

Keiko: I can't believe you still have it, and it still works! (Amazing!)

Akechi: Exactly. Instead of disposing it, I secretly used it to gather coins and out smarted the system.

And because of this now, they have from 101,030 coins to go up higher combined with the other 460,000 now to have more than 500,000 coins. Well, done Akechi!

Junko: Wow...Even I didn't think it was all possible.

Akechi: Ah, yes...I almost didn't think it would've worked, but it somehow did. How lucky we are.

Something on what Junko said there got Akechi off guard at first to look at Jackie about something...on what though? Weird...Anyways, they still can get through from Sae Shadow's cheating! So she just got served. Ha!

Keiko: Crow?

Akechi: Huh? I'm fine, Joker, there's nothing to worry about.

That was still an odd look of finding something suspicious for Jackie and Keiko to catch up on from the look in Akechi's eyes to notice something was up. How odd...

Haru: Look at this, about 460,000 coins...This means we have over 500,000 coins if we add them all together into one!

And for that, Sae Shadow allows for the Phantom Thieves to pass through.

**Sae Shadow: H-Hmph...So what? That's still clearly not close to required a total. **

Akechi: Actually, once my account reached 460,000, I borrowed the maximum amount the second time.

Wait, there was more...? Man, between the smart thinking of Makoto and a few others of the team, Akechi comes around so well in the last minute.

Keiko: That would mean...? (Of course!)

Akechi: I knew you would catch on, Joker. After paying back the original 10,000, I was left with 910,000. Adding Joker's total to that brings us to 1,010,000 coins. We can surely cross the bridge now.

Now they have about 1,011,030 coins in total!

Ryuji: Since we're borrowing all of these coins...

Akechi: The manager's room lies ahead of us, so we don't have to worry about coins after this. In any case, I think we're all set to go move on.

**Sae Shadow: Impossible...This can't be...! **

And it's all thanks to Akechi's detective skills and getting more coins as much as they can get to put together into one, the easier they can get through to the other side of the room 'for this makes Jackie very happy about all of this'.

Morgana: Crow...It's actually a little frightening how sharp you are...

The young prince of the ace detective being Goro Akechi/Crow, everyone.

Akechi: I'll take that as a compliment. I'm glad I was able to become part of the of team of the Phantom Thieves' efforts. Now we better lower the bridge down to get across before Sae-san changes anymore rules.

If that's the case, Keiko places the two cards in to get the right amount of coins into in the machine.

Mechanical Voice: [Card authorization complete. Your current total is 1,011030 coins. Do you wish to activate the Bridge of Judgment?]

Keiko: Yes, please.

Mechanical Voice: [Now gathering winning coins to lower the Bridge of Judgement...right now.]

Placing all of the coins in to be the last time to only have about 11,030 left...the scale weights down, moves around, makes the stairs, creates a path, and it has been done to walk across to the other side of the manager's floor this time.

Junko: We did it!

Ryuji: Hell yeah, we're almost there!

Morgana: We better be ready on what lies ahead.

Up the stairs they go to a really fancy hallway type of room to see right in the middle and in front of them...to be glowing as Sae's Treasure they have to steal next at long last!

Keiko: Sae's Treasure. We've made it.

Morgana: It looks like this is her base of operations. Perhaps her Treasure will appear on that pedestal. A lot has happened, but we managed to get up here! Miss Manager's days are numbered!

Soon to be hearing Sae Shadow's voice to be heard all over the room to be playing by her game next to make things more fun on what's to come real soon.

**Sae Shadow: How uncouth of you to simply barge in here. Elegance is necessary for victory as well, you know. I entertained you with all of my "games," but it appears you are still far from satisfied. Very well, I've made preparations especially for that possibility. This will be a game of life and death from now on. No matter who I face, I shall not lose! **

Makoto: Sis...

Now this person means business to stop and capture the Phantom Thieves by any means necessary in Sae Shadow's powers, and the real her.

Yusuke: Queen...

Makoto: I can do this, Fox, it's fine. Our infiltration route is secure. We need to head back out and send the calling card.

From finding it, and soon to appear once Sae gets their Calling Card out to her next.

Junko: Finally, this is going to be fun.

Akechi: And once the calling card is sent, Sae-san's Treasure will appears from the last two I've seen so far, correct?

For Jackie to be jumping around to be a big yes on that part.

Morgana: Yeah. Once the target is cognizant of the danger, that cloudy thing will take shape.

Akechi: I wonder...What will this Treasure look like?

Ann: That depends on the person...A few you haven't seen yet – for Kamoshida, it was a medal, Madarame's was a painting, and Kaneshiro's was fake money...

Junko: Futaba's was herself to be free from the imprisonment she was in of a curse-like Palace. How can I ever forget bout that one?

From when Junko was capture...? It was kind of scary for her.

Haru: Father's was a plastic model...

From the five they've gotten so far to get five gems, two more of them must be done.

Keiko: And if we can get two more Brightful Gems and stop three other False Gods too, we can make the Eternal Pearl to aid Junko with to stop the Men in Black and freeing Megami.

Akechi: I see. In other words...the Treasure is what marked the beginning of the Palace ruler's aspirations.

All of this to learn so much for almost a year now. Funny how time has gone by so fast so far, huh?

Yusuke: It could also be what caused their desires to swell.

Morgana: Thinking about it won't get us anywhere though. Let's head back and prepare the calling card.

Keiko: Then let us go back to the real world, everyone. And Jackie, you stay close to this Palace until we come back. You know when.

They will be back to get Sae's Treasure to steal and change her heart soon enough, for Makoto tries to stay strong. As they were leaving, Makato could only guess what the Treasure might be in the real world than in the Metaverse.

Makoto: In case any of you were wondering about Sis's Treasure in this one...It's a police note book from our Dad's who was the best police officer who fought hard to find justice and stop the bad guys to inspire the both of us when we were little. Growing up, I wanted to someday become just like him. And for Sis to be the best lawyer, I really hope she can still be one as we save her from her distorted heart in time.

Yusuke: We're all sorry, Ms. Makoto...

Sad, Isn't it? Good thing Yusuke was there by Makoto's side for the others know how much she was going through.

Akechi: It is hard, you two really looked up on your father. Queen, I swear I will also help you change Sae-san's heart as soon as possible.

Keiko: We all will.

Heading back from the outside entrance of the Palace as Jackie waited for their return, the Phantom Thieves all headed back to the real world and out of the Metaverse for the time being for everyone else to go back home – Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Junko. Once Keiko and Morgana returned back at Cafe Leblanc place to clean up for a bit for Sojiro, bought and sell some things at Iwai's shop, and volunteer at the beef and stew place to earn some more money to call it a night afterwards. To end up heading back to close the cafe up for another weekend to relax and in bit send out the calling card to Sae before the dead line happens.

Morgana: Hey, Madame Keiko. Akechi's here. (And this is my queue to leave to my bed to sleep in without seeing a thing.)

Happy to be seeing her boyfriend again, Akechi loves to come over to Keiko's place to cuddle a lot more tonight.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun!

Akechi: Hi, Princess! I'm happy I can hold you again.

Keiko: Me too. Let's go upstairs.

Holding hands to be watching some TV and having some fun for Akechi and Keiko, but before they could even make out again 'and with Morgana's one eye to be wide open to not be sleeping quite yet'.

Akechi: Keiko, listen we need to talk about something I just found out.

Keiko: I know. Okay, Akechi, tell me everything you know of.

Akechi: Listen well.

As they look at Morgana to be saying something at each other, Keiko and Akechi get down to business to be talking about something...Was there a big to be going on behind the Phantom Thieves' back...? The murderer's true identity to discover on who's setting them all up or what? Who's to say...? Other than both Fallen One and Queen Lilith are still up to no good on what they both have in mind to do for later. As for when to send the calling card to Sae, they will talk about it in a group later on, but it'll happen.


	94. The Truth, the Reason, and the Hero

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 94 - The Truth, the Reason, and the Hero

Year 20xx

Day # 209 - November 11/6th – Sunday

Another fine weekend to have on a Sunday for everyone to have a meeting while Keiko, Akechi, and Morgana enjoy their breakfast together on what they have to talk about the sending of the Calling Card to Sae Niijima real soon before the deadline happens.

Morgana: Pancakes...! So good!

For Keiko to make some breakfast like pancakes to be very taste for Morgana to eat a lot and the other couple to enjoy eating some together for Akechi and his lovely girlfriend were enjoying on their fine relaxing Sunday morning.

Keiko: Are they good?

Akechi: This is the best pancakes I ever had! I'm happy to have someone who can do other things, and one of them is cooking food.

Keiko: Aww...Thanks, Akechi-Cun. And you too, Morgana...

This strange being like Morgana burps up loudly.

Morgana: What, Madame Keiko?

Keiko: Ah, please don't eat so much.

Morgana: I got it. I know it has nothing to do with the dream of the Metaverse we were all trapped in, but still...I'm not falling for that Shadow's sicken tricks again! Not me.

Fair enough, eating a lot of food isn't good for you to do at all.

Akechi: Someone sure loves to eat. Princess, I say we have a meeting in a while with the others about before sending out the calling card.

Keiko: Is there a problem?

Akechi: Nothing wrong at all. I just think we should plan things out first before making another move. I'll explain the rest later on, I promise.

Well, whatever was on Akechi's mind, must be something very important to talk about then. A few hours later for Keiko, Akechi, and Morgana waited for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Junko to arrive 'and Jackie to be listening to the rest on each of their cell phones' it's time to get down to business from the calling card planning.

Junko: Are we all here...? Good. Let's begin our little meeting if that's fine with the rest of you guys.

Ryuji: Aw yeah! All we gotta do now is send the callin' card! So, when you wanna send it, Keiko? The earlier the better, right?

And now, it was time to be heard from Akechi himself on what he has in mind to tell the others about the plan of his.

Akechi: No...not yet. In my opinion, we should wait until right before the time limit.

To their surprise, this was sort of news to Keiko as well to let the others know all about it.

Keiko: Before anyone asks, Akechi and I talked about it this morning.

Well, between her knowing it more and Morgana knows some of it.

Morgana: I know about this too!

Anyways, time to get to the whole point here.

Makoto: May I ask your reasoning behind this idea?

A lot of good reason's why, for Sae isn't the type of person to go down so easily.

Akechi: Sae-san is a realist. Even if she believes the Phantom Thieves exist, do you think she knows how we steal hearts? Furthermore, there is a chance she excepts that she herself will be targeted.

I guess that makes a whole lot of sense there...

Haru: So because her heart is ready for any possibility, the calling card might not have enough effect?

Akechi: I can only say that theoretically, but I believe so. Hence, it would be prudent for us to wait until we are driven into a corner to act. If we do so with no time to spare, I assume even Sae-san would have to be somewhat agitated.

Wow...That sounds like a very good idea for other to agree with it on what Akechi just said.

Junko: See? This is why people like you, Goro, and the old Ms. Niijima are good people doing what you both do best at your jobs.

Keiko: It's best we can do so, get it then, find the killer in between, and soon to be clearing our names.

Makoto: Hm, ensuring the Treasure actually appears...That sound quite logical. Impressive, Akechi-san...though it's a bit vexing that you know more about my sister than I do

This sure had Akechi laughing.

Akechi: That's only because of my work as a detective. And Junko's a journalist.

Junko: I do what needs to be done to follow my passion.

The two know something to work something out in any way possible.

Akechi: Well then, if our time limit is November 20th and we act the day after sending the calling card...Shall we send it out on the 18th?

Keiko: Sounds like a plan.

Akechi: I knew would understand, Princess.

For them to be holding each other for Keiko and Akechi's love, for her and the rest of the group agree with this idea to do and for Junko writes it all down.

Junko: Sounds like a plan. I'll write it all down as a reminder to do more researching if I have to in my little note book of mine.

Morgana: We should prepare as much as we can before then. Well, I can't complain about having more time. Make sure you're ready, everyone. We'll get items, gears, weapons, and such to bring with us. And Jackie, we'll see you then. Keep us posted if anything comes up.

The little Persona will do just that for the others, the meeting is done for the time being to call it a day to take a break for a bit until then.

Keiko: In any case, we'll stop here for today and wait to do Memento requests in a bit, and calling card to send to Sae once that day comes. See you guys later.

Akechi: We can do this.

Later that day as Akechi had to look up on something of Sae's case for a bit and at work for Junko to help him out a little, Keiko waits for her boyfriend's return as she goes to hang out with Futaba on her Promise List to finish up with it. With her hacking skills, Futaba was able to find Kana to be living in Kansai area now; only that Kana didn't continue on with her high school at all for her family are in debt from some gambling addiction problems from Kana's parents. That's so sad...

Futaba: OK, Big Sis, get this. So I looked up Kana-chan online, and she's apparently still living in the same town in Kansai she moved to. But...she never continued on to high school. I decided to do some digging into why that might be, and...well...The more I dug, the worse it got...

What Futaba also found about about her friend online, wasn't good at all to be ten times worse.

Keiko: And...? What else was there, Futaba? You can tell me.

Futaba: ...Her parents are in heavy debt due to a gambling addiction. So instead of going to school Kana-chan has to work hard to earn money for the two in order for them to play some more and not their home. How awful...!

It was true for Morgana and Keiko to see it all on Futaba's cell phone.

Keiko: My God! Why would they do this to their own daughter and to themselves?

Morgana: Then that means we have to stop them!

All three of them were in on this one.

Futaba: That's right. They can't keep using poor Kana-chan this way like she's their own personal tool! Actually, Kana-chan herself made a request to us from the Phan-Site.

Keiko: That was fast! So, what does it say?

A very good one for it wad Futaba's chance to save her friend and her parents.

Futaba: It says...She wants us to change her parents' hearts for her, but what sucks is Kana-chan didn't put in their names. Either she's scared, or she doesn't believe in the Phantom Thieves yet. But I have a solution.

Since Kana ask for the Phantom Thieves to change her parents' hearts for her, but didn't put in their names, that doesn't mean not all was loss for Futaba found another way.

Keiko: I sure hope so if we're going to help out Kana and her family.

Futaba: I remember their names that I got from their address book way back in elementary school. Kouta Magario and Asami Magario are their real names. I got a hit from them from the Meta-Nav too...We can fix them, Big Sis. I've decided, I wanna go to Mementos to change Kana-chan's parents' hearts. Please help me save her!

Sounds like a another requests to do there to help someone and for Futaba to make her feel better for an old friend like Kana.

Operation Quest - Daughter's Just a Meal Ticket = Target (Kouta and Asami Magario)

Keiko: Let's do it when we go then.

Futaba: Thanks, Big Sis! And in return...Hmhmhm...I'll look extra hard on something on value items to get, leave it to me. We're going to help out Kana-chan for me to make her feel better with a good change of life like how I was thanks to you guys!

Keiko: (We will. All this to help out an old friend to not get hurt from her parents, not to me either. Anything for my friends.)

Another thing to do on the request in Mementos to do late on. As Keiko helps out Chihaya to hanging out with her and the beef and bowl shop again to then calling a night to get back home for school to be ready tomorrow morning, got to live a normal high school to do some small things as a Phantom Thief before going big again.

Year 20xx

Day # 210 - November 11/7th – Monday

Finishing up school to get some books to return and more to read others for Keiko and Morgana to see her do other things all day long, they go to see Yusuke on his art work to be out for the whole world to see his painting from the man he's talking to and for him to text Keiko to tag along.

Yusuke: Come, Ms. Keiko, join me. I wish to hear what Kawanabe has to say at a nearby suichi to talk about my art work.

Anything for a friend for her and Morgana headed to the suichi place to meet them up right away.

Morgana: Come on, Madame Keiko, let's go see how Yusuke's doing with Kawanabe.

And they do for them eat on him as the two listen in as Yusuke listens in on what Kawanabe has to say...for he was someone who sees the art work of galleries to show everyone of someone's talents to the whole world; for Madarame was once one of those people if he wasn't cheating at all in the first place until the others learn of the truth, for Yusuke blames himself for what Madarame was a liar to him and others who were hurt.

Kawanabe: Come. I've ordered your portion as well for you and your friend. Please eat freely.

I guess it's on him for Yusuke, Keiko, and Morgana to enjoy their meals 'to eating it carefully in Keiko's school bag'.

Keiko: Thank you. (Good thing Morgana's enjoying his meals too.)

Yusuke: Thank you kindly, but before that...there is something I would like to ask...Just who are you?

And that and how does this guy know Madarame so much over the years? What happened before they stopped talking to each other?

Kawanabe: Hm...An interesting question. My work involves gallery management, but my hobbies are diverse. The foundation is but one of those hobbies. Broadly speaking, we're responsible for scouting and nurturing talented youth involved in the art world. We offer free scholarships, mediate study abroad programs...and we also connect young artists to customers...At a time, even Madarame participated in our organization.

So that's how they once known each other to surprise Yusuke about it. Who knew Madarame did try once to know Kawanabe a lot over the past few years.

Yusuke: Sensei...I-I mean, Madarame?

Keiko: (So that's how they known each other.)

Somehow Madarame tried his best. Still, it's good to make up stuff of art work or do fan fiction made up parts wise to add things in your idea from it, but not copyrighting on others.

Kawanabe: Indeed. A good many benefited from his time working with us. We were aware of the dark rumors about him...but we could never have seen his confession coming. I suppose it's likely he was deceiving us that whole time...

Hard to except the change of Madarame to hurt Yusuke a lot, to move on wasn't so easy. For Keiko knows of this.

Yusuke: Madarame...To think I once relied on his teachings, called him my mentor...!This is all because of him. It is his fault I can no longer view paintings with a pure heart...

Kawanabe: ….Huh?

Yusuke: In the past, simply the desire to paint led me to seek beauty. But now, I find myself constantly weighed down by the search for awards or the praise of others...An ugly attachment has fastened itself upon my work...I can no longer paint how I used to. My art...is tainted.

But to Kawanabe who has learned more about it otherwise – he wants people like Yusuke to fulfill their dreams.

Kawanabe: ...I see. However, it would be wasteful to let your talent dry up. Our foundation would gladly support you. Not only a former student of the infamous Madarame, but someone with those looks...There is definitely a market for you. We'll sell you as the "tragic, handsome artist."

From a foundation to do your own art work, this guy wanted to call Yusuke's title like this one? Ah, I don't think it sounded like a good idea.

Keiko: Huh? Kawanabe, what do you mean?

For Yusuke to hear a title for him to have to be a bit surprise in a okay kind of way of hearing this.

Yusuke: ...A-As he said. I am wondering the same thing.

Just then, Kawanabe drops the bomb on what he was about to say to Yusuke next to be...a bit too much of sayin without thinking about it at first type of way.

Kawanabe: Exactly as it sounds. Having your ideas stolen by Madarame, losing a place to live, hungry for food...That unstable air about you makes for the perfect tragedy. A story likes yours will sell even to those who don't understand art.

Yusuke: A story...?

Keiko: Come again? (I don't think I like where this is going...)

You could sort of say that.

Kawanabe: If you don't have one in the modern climate, nobody will even mention your name...Don't worry, we'll handle the details. But in return, you must sell your work through my gallery. We will take a mediation fee, but you'll be granted steady revenues and a nice customer base as well.

Form Yusuke to get up from his seat to not like the idea at all, to tell it straight to Kawanabe himself. See? Told you so.

Yusuke: Do not mock me...Tragedy? Looks? Story?! Those have nothing to do with art! In the end, this is only about money! That which taints pure beauty...

Kawanabe: How immature...

Yusuke: Excuse me?!

I think Kawanabe needs to be more understanding to Yusuke, so maybe this has to be on hold for a bit.

Kawanabe: It seems you haven't learned anything after all. You're not looking a reality objectively. Is wealth really that horrible? And beyond that, how long will you continue to chase those illusions of yours? Purity...Art...

Yusuke: Sh-Shut your mouth! I reject your offer!

Kawanabe: Hmph...I thought you of all people would have the resolve people would have to use art to make a living.

Keiko: Ah... (Should I say something?)

I think this is something for Yusuke to settle a bit own his own.

Yusuke: I have that resolve! However, I also believe such a life should only come via proper assessment!

Kawanabe: Hm? In that case, I have an opportunity for you. My foundation will soon be holding a competition for young artists from around the nation. The prize shall be our support. We'll bring customers from around Japan to see the next great talent...There will be a great deal of pressure on you, should you enter. Or perhaps...are you too afraid?

To enter in a contest of the art work for Yusuke to enter, or so Kawanabe to say to him...but it sounds more like a challenge.

Yusuke: What did you say...?!

Keiko: Yusuke, please calm down!

I don't think he'll be getting into a fight, he knows when to stand down with his friend Keiko helping him out.

Kawanabe: I wonder if you have what it takes to withstand a skill-based assessment of that magnitude...I look forward to finding out. Now then, it seems there's no use in any further discussion. You can have them send the bill to my office.

As the man leaves 'to have the bill send to him to pay for later on', he had some nerve saying that to poor Yusuke like that. Hard to get over it 'as Makoto hears and spies on the whole thing', for Keiko tries cheering her friend up.

Makoto: (Oh, Yusuke...)

I think Yusuke has a lot to think about for the time being...

Yusuke: That avaricious bastard...! Why is it that all artists talk about is money, money, money?! Has the true meaning of art been lost?!

Keiko: No, Yusuke, people's fine talent in painting like you do. For me, the others, and Makoto know of this. (I know you're watching, Makoto, thanks for showing up.) The truth's within you.

Sending a text message for Keiko to tell Makoto about it, nicely done. Ad from Keiko's words to know that Yusuke can do so much more of his own art work.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko...! Thank you for saying such fine words to me. You are correct...My passion can change the world. However...I would starve to death without money. Passion alone may fill my heart, but it cannot fill my stomach...What a troubling predicament...Anyhow, I am quite glad that you chose to accompany me here. I may have bit my tongue off in anger had it been only me. In other words...you are a soothing force in my life. I hope from the future to come that Ms. Makoto will also...

Keiko: I'm sure she will, Yusuke. Now let's eat some suichi before we go home. Besides...Morgana wants a tuna, I owe him one. (Yusuke, you follow your own goal of art work for Kawanabe to see for himself soon enough, you'll win the contest.)

Already eating some for the two join in as well.

Morgana: I love fish...

Yep, Yusuke will do the best on his art work to winning the upcoming event.

Yusuke: I...I will partake in Kawanabe's exhibition. I am going to display my ability and prove him wrong...Come, let us go home...Actually, we should eat first. The suichi has done nothing wrong, after all.

Keiko: At least he paid for the food.

Yusuke: I suppose so. Now then, Ms. Keiko, let us head off.

Then later then leave for Yusuke to run into Makoto to spend some more time at night 'and others all over town still fearing of the Phantom Thieves', as Keiko goes to see Ohya on how she's been doing lately, a lot of work from the looks of it on her own. And just for that, Keiko goes out with Ohya to check out one of the towers in Japan of the night city lights to see from below for it was very pretty to not look away from.

Keiko: Hi, Ohya, I'm-! Wow...This place is so amazing as it always is at night time. (A very nice view.)

It was a very nice one to see more at night time more than in the day time.

Ohya: Amamiya, hey...Just in time! Check it out.

Keiko: I see it.

Ohya: Oooh, the view is amazing...It reminds of the time I cam here with Kayo. This is a special place for me. It's where I convinced Kayo to become my partner. Since I've been re-examining my career as a journalist recently...I wanted to come back here. And...I wanted to talk to you, Amamiya, about...

But that stops for a second to be getting a call from someone on Ohya's cell phone.

Keiko: A call from work?

She takes care of it for Keiko to listen in.

Ohya: Sorry. Chief...The draft went through?! Whoa! Nice job getting the approval!

Something sounds good to have Ohya smiling for her work to go better and seeing Kayo to visit her from time to time.

Keiko: (Ohya seems to look and feel very happy.) What's up?

Ohya: Good news! I'm doing a special expose on the Phantom Thieves, and the chief's helping me. It's about their origin and the root of the problem they're trying to solve...I think it really captures the spirit of journalism.

Keiko: (Is that so...?) Sounds like you're excited to do it.

Ohya: Making it seem like entertainment while conveying serious news is the beauty of it, no?

Keiko: I guess so...

It's good to have some to believe in, for Ohya to like the stories to be on the Phantom Thieves' side from this mess they're in.

Ohya: We need people to pick the issue up first we can hit 'em with the truth! The higher-ups were against it, but this expose has been very popular with our readers. Since we've sold so many copies, there's nothing they can do about it...or us. So, we're planning to throw in additional articles while we have the chance.

Keiko: Then I'll be reading the next issue.

Sounds like a promise for Ohya to become the best journalism in the area beside drinking a lot.

Ohya: Thanks. I'm still counting on your contributions to help us sell issues, you know. I've been quietly making preparations to write a story about Shido's confidant too.

Keiko: The man who's doing a lot of speeches...

And who seems very familiar to Keiko to see Shido to have trouble remembering him who got her arrested on something she didn't do.

Ohya: That's the one. I'm going to uncover the truth...I swear to Kayo. Thanks...again. Whenever I felt like giving up, you encouraged me to keep going. It's all thanks to you that I was able to get this far...Amamiya aka Miss Phantom Thief.

Yep, another one to find out that Keiko Amamiya was one of the Phantom Thieves to be the leader as Joker.

Keiko: Wow! You're too good... (I guess she isn't a journalism for nothing.)

Ohya: The chief's change of heart happened exactly the same way as those other cases. And the timing was absolutely perfect. You're the only one who could have orchestrated all that.

Keiko: And does Lala know? Just wondering...

Asking Ohya if she's the only one who knew, that or her friend at Crossroads Bar Lala if she knows too...

Ohya: Lala-chan's more of a...phantom menace. Aw crap, she's gonna be so pissed! I'm convinced from all the recent coverage that the Phantom Thieves truly are valiant. Helping the weak...Punishing the bad...They actually do all those things. In a sense, you and I have the same objective. We both want to expose he ills of society...So, I won't tell anyone about your true identity. Let's form a united front to fight evil.

Sounds like something for them to both agree upon it.

Keiko: Sounds promising, Ohya, and thank you.

Ohya: Don't mention it, Amamiya...If it weren't for you, I never would have been able to return to my journalist self. My high schooler source who manipulated information ended up manipulating my eyes too, who has also changed my heart. Thanks for saving me as well from the Shadow the other day...I'm gonna return the favor one of these days, all right?

Looks like she remembers when Keiko and the others saved Ohya from the other day from the Shadow as well.

Keiko: You're welcome.

Ohya: And someday, let's go tell Kayo it's all over...together as partners and friends we are. My young friend who's a Phantom Thief and who helps me get the good story.

Keiko: We will. (I'm glad for an adult like Ohya is, she knows what's right and wrong from her journalist skills she has.)

All this to keep a promise to one another...As This Confidant is completed for Ohya to get a badge next, the White Badge of Sincerity.

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath,_

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Devil, granting thee infinite power..._

Ohya: Anyways, let's make plans to go out somewhere fun with minor like you, Amamiya, at a Anime convention sound promising to you?

Keiko: I'll like that a lot, Ohya. Yeah! Let's make plans for it.

Another friend with a adult who Keiko has helped out and for Ohya to continue on with her career.

Ohya: Oh, before you go, here...This is something I found out that I wanted to tell you about a certain someone.

As she tells Keiko about it for her and Morgana to leave later after hanging out with Ohya to making plans with each other on a later time, going pass Shinjuku place of the Crossroads Bar for Lala to be working well, to not tell her so much about Keiko being a Phantom Thief at all even though she's a good person...There was still a Shadow crawling by for the two to feel out at the worse time know needs to be stopped 'as Ohya to have sense things of the danger to be nearby from her friend'.

Morgana: Madame Keiko!

Keiko: I know, Morgana...Lala Escargot's in grave danger from a Shadow. Let's trap and fight it!

Doing so in time to have Lala's heart get controlled by a Shadow.

Lala: Oh, no...Help me-!

Too late for a Rangda to be using his many long fingernails, longest hair, and lots to make copies of himself to cause trouble to look like...a woman? OK? Well, Keiko and Morgana trap him in the Metaverse to stop this type of Shadow.

Morgana: Got it! Let's go, Madame Keiko! Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Keiko: Right...Suit up! Code name – Joker!

The two as Morgana/Mona and Keiko/Joker were ready to go to face the fancy Shadow like Rangda to see the only two Phantom Thieves to try to stop him.

**Rangda: Hello, sweeties! Welcome to my domain! Hmm...There's only two of you Phantom Thieves who want to stop me I see. **

Keiko: We're here to stop you from hurting Lala from anything you think-!

**Rangda: Pass...**

Both Morgana and Keiko stopped to never had this happen to them at all, for this was very new.

Morgana: Come again?

Huh? Well, instead of fighting this type of Shadow...He didn't felt like fighting but to look at himself in a mirror to not like Rangda's appearance one bit.

**Rangda: I said "pass". Look, I didn't mean to take over this good looking woman in drags, but I had a good reason why who doesn't want to fight. It's...My looks! I'm ugly! My nails, hair, and my face, this person felt the same thing to not liking being her self on who she really is from the inside more than the outside. It just happened since the Metaverse and Mementos became a big mess because of those two damn Shadows.**

Does Rangda means about Fallen One and Queen Lilith to be causing trouble? If that's true then something was on Keiko's mind.

Morgana: Why you-!

Lucky for Keiko to stop Morgana to think of a plan to talk about with this odd Shadow.

Keiko: Mona, wait.

Morgana: But, Joker, this is a Shadow who's hurting a bartender man-! I mean, woman...Ah, I don't know who this person is!

Keiko: I know, but look at this Shadow. He's not going to attack us, taking over Lala's body by accident. Maybe this one can be useful...Listen to me, I have a plan.

The two were whispering about something for Rangda to be floating around to be left confused.

**Rangda: Ah...Are you two thieves? Hello?**

They stopped to turn their attentions to Rangda for Morgana to use his punching glove type of spring to shoot out at the Shadow to get hit, for him to jump on top of Rangda to start using some scissors and a fingernail stick to be working fast, to then using his wind powers to blow the gross things out of the way.

Morgana: Just hold still already! Furious Fangs!

That has done the job for Rangda to look again at the mirror to see that the hair, nails, and face to look much better than before.

Keiko: (This has to work.)

**Rangda: Oh, oh...oh...! OOOOOH! I love it! I look hotter than ever! Thank you both so much! My nails! Hair! And face is looking beautiful! If anything I can do...I will owe a lot to tell you anything you want me to and use my powers for battle, in return of making me look good which means so much to me.**

Was their part of the plan...? It would seem like it.

Morgana: Well, that worked, Joker, like you said. Now, could you tell us something about this world being a mess by two other Shadows...? Are you talking about-?!

Keiko: Are they the ones called Fallen One and Queen Lilith?

It would appear that way for this Shadow to be freaking out about it. What Rangda says next is very serious, so please pay attention.

**Rangda: OK. Just so you all know, Lala's fine to think weird when she drinks the way she is to be and the rest of you to keep it like this. Now then, I'll talk. I only heard about the stories to turn real like this. It has been said that a female demon of darkness will go up against humanity to release a monster who'll destroy the human world; from the weapon to be gone somewhere and trick to those whose eyes are being fooled by the female demon to fall for this beast to rule all worlds if it spreads any further, if the Eternal Pearl is in the wrong bad hands of the mean old Shadows. It's bad news. It's hard to tell where this bitch and the real master mind is right now or the weapon to seal the biggest threat, but between her and this outcast False God to be running things to aid a very bad boys in black, we're talking about chaos, sweethearts. That's all I know about..But there is a way. Keep the pearl safe from evil, stop this demon with his lover, get the weapon back to help you all out, and stop the female demon's other partner. So they go by Fallen One and Queen Lilith, I see. There...I told you everything I know of. I hope you can save your world and ours, I'm begging you Phantom Thieves, please.**

Wow...Okay, that sounded very important to remember it well for Keiko and Morgana to let the others know about this later on 'almost to be part of the story to learn more about it later on' just want to say it one time only.

Keiko: Thank you so much. And because of your story and skills to use to make copy type of illusions, will be useful in battle for us. You're going to look great. So, thanks for talking to us instead of fighting...Rangda - Dancing Witch, I've commit thee to join!

From the touch of Keiko's mask to change this strange Shadow into a Persona to have his skills to be useful in battle for the rest of the team.

**Rangda: Aw...Such loveliness. I am thou, thou are I. I am the spooky, illusion making, and good looking Rangda here to look even better and to fight in style to fool with others' eyes. So, thanks for helping and listening to me. Best of luck.**

Well, that takes care of that to go back to the real world now to have Lala's heart saved and everything back to normal now for Morgana and Keiko looked at each other on what Rangda just told them.

Keiko: (So there is something to be going on around here...) Morgana, try to remember. Is Queen Lilith related to your past to be this demon lady and Fallen One as a bonus type of False God, right? Do you know anything about this?

Sadly, he doesn't remember anything but him looking scary when he appeared from the dreams that Morgana's been having lately.

Morgana: Sorry, Madame Keiko...I only know of me appearing in the goop like I was created for some reason. I don't know about the rest even if I tried harder.

Keiko: Nothing yet, huh? That's fine, Morgana. But if it ever does come back to you, let me or the others know about it right away.

Hard to wait for, but it'll all come back to Morgana real soon to hang in there. For Keiko to get it.

Morgana: Thanks, Madame Keiko. We better go home now and rest up to also let the others know about it later, and that goes double with Jackie as well. Come on, let's go. I'm sure Lala will be fine. "She" is fine the way she is.

Keiko: Good to know. Let's go home. (So much to gather about the event to be going on, we have to get the last two gems. Not to mention to stop the other two Shadows, the three False Gods, and stop on whatever threatening this Shadow was talking about.)

And they will too...

Morgana: I just realize something, Madame Keiko. This Shadow was the first one who wasn't picking on a fight with us at all.

From Ohya to spy on Morgana and Keiko to save Lala's heart from a Shadow 'to be much different from any other they've face with so far', for her to see the whole thing.

Ohya: (Thanks again, Amamiya, good luck. I hope I've been in any help to you and your friends.)

As for Lala, she just wakes up to pass out while working for the costumers to wait for for Lala to serve them with some drinks to buy.

Lala: Huh...? What...? Ichiko-chan, what did I miss?

She just enjoys her drink for the night to let Lala know that all was fine. For Ohya to be winking, to root for the Phantom Thieves all the way through.

Ohya: Nothing to worry about, Lala-chan, it's all good.

Year 20xx

Day # 211 - November 11/8th – Tuesday

On Keiko's way to school to take the train there with Morgana, Yusuke checks on how she was doing.

Yusuke: Good morning, Ms. Keiko.

Keiko: Well, good morning to you too, Yusuke. I see both you and Makoto are hitting it off very well in love...

This makes Yusuke blush all over his face.

Yusuke: Well, yes...Ms. Makoto and I are doing very well dating with each other. She seems to be feel a bit better from her sister feeling unwell.

From Sae to have her heart all distorted, it must be hard.

Keiko: But we will save Sae once we steal her Treasure to change her heart for Makoto's sake. Anyways, I have to get to my school now. I'll talk to you later then.

Yusuke: Of course. I should go too, take care.

As Yusuke gets to his high school, Keiko and Morgana headed to Shujin Academy.

Morgana: For Makoto and Yusuke to be in love, I didn't see that coming.

Getting through the day as Keiko does well again in Mr. Ushimaru's class room to study and such to learning more things every day, the two go out to eat something and work hard at the place again to earn some more money. And during the late afternoons, Keiko finds a book about the story that the once Shadow Rangda told them about yesterday.

Keiko: I got it!

The two sat down on Keiko's bed room back at Cafe Leblanc to read about a fairy tale called, 'The Blood Oath'.

Morgana: It's called "The Blood Oath"...I'll read it so listen up well: "_Once upon of time – a woman who was an outcast all worlds to be the lowest female demon who was shunned by others of her kind to not be the next queen to the underworld to be different, but she wasn't alone to come across a male type of monster who was locked away from the powers that should never unleash its magic in any other worlds. From accidentally meeting with each other, the two became closes friends to soon be falling in love for the next century. With the monster trapped for a long time, the demon had trouble freeing her beloved to run away to change everything; until one day a False God who betrayed the other ones from the Heavens to meet with the demon to make a deal...The deal was - if you help me find someone to love and get others to get away with everything to make it become powerful to find a pearl with the seven gems we can give them or cognitions we can create, and in return I may free your lover to take over whatever you see fit. The trick was this – get the key who stands in the way, steal the powers to separate it into seven parts, get it back to make it whole, trap the ones who imprison the one you truly love, and take over everything to change all of the humans and other kinds of living beings in the world. But to the one I will fall in love with. It might take many years, but only time will tell when I will strike. Said the False God. And so, as the plan occurs to get away from it and still unknown where the demon, false god, or the monster are now for who knows when the real danger will happen for some say for those who commit a crime as part of their major sins are the ones who cause this type of power to be unleashed which never should cover any worlds of the humans and the other living beings from the other side." _The End. Wow...This is deep, I mean really deep.

Something from Morgana's mind for him to be thinking about something important from his flashback to come around for a second that had something to do with the story.

Keiko: Morgana? What's wrong?

Morgana: ...Nothing, Madame Keiko, it's...I just think this story might have something to do with my memories. I only saw some images to be sad, scary, angry, and other things that might have something to do with me.

For Morgana only to remember those things so far and that was it. Still, he wasn't alone to keep on going to have friends and Keiko the most to not give up on him.

Keiko: Hey, you got some answers so far. We just needed to look in to this a bit deeper, but as a team and you're not running away from us again.

Seems like a very good deal for Morgana will hold Keiko to that promise.

Morgana: Thanks a bunch. I'll hold you off to it then, and this book is one proof we can use to show the others about this. Whatever this story is telling us, this could be a very important key to learn about myself. As well as...

Keiko: I know, the seven gems to form the pearl of power to hold on to, your memories, who this monster really is, what Queen Lilith and Fallen One goals are, and who the other human is who has them doing his or her dirty work. Oh, right...! And the Black Mask who's controlling Megami's mind to find the true killer.

A type of to-do list, to get it over and done with.

Morgana: One thing at a time. Let's do our best. (Madame Keiko, I don't know what I do without your guidance. You're a true friend.)

Another day to end with another lead to get a clue to hold on to the book until then, this is getting somewhere very big. From what Rangda just said about both the real world and the Metaverse/Mementos are all in danger from a type of monster, and does it connect to both Fallen One and Queen Lilith?

Year 20xx

Day # 212 - November 11/9th – Wednesday

Another day to go to school for Keiko and Morgana hear on the way to school about people who still fear the Phantom Thieves to get arrested in no time, and how cool Shido is to vote for him later...As if! Keiko does text message the others about it to keep in mind, and for Jackie to try to look up anything it can to aid the others in the Metaverse and some in Mementos areas for a little bit, for school to finally end hours later.

Keiko: This could be a while...

Hard to wait for some results, and then for Keiko to meet up with Akechi for them to go on their date for him to be the first to see the Blood Oath book first before the others could.

Akechi: Hi, Keiko, what you got there?

Morgana: Say, Akechi, we thought your detective skills can help us out with something...

Keiko: Please look at this.

Having some time to go out for a bit and to be walking around and seeing a movie, the three look at the book to see this story for something comes to Akechi's mind to remember something from his past of the fairy tale when he was little.

Akechi: Hmm...I see...

Keiko: Is there something about this book that caught your eye?

Seems like it to have the same powers like Keiko has to remember something.

Akechi: "The Blood Oath"...Yes, I feel like I've read this when I was little. Growing up at an orphanage will know of things I can remember about my past to be some good ones, this tale could be very real. Oh! Sorry.

Keiko: Sorry for what?

Something comes to mind for Akechi to shows a file of papers for Keiko and Morgana to look at to have lack of evidences and details of an unsolved case to still be open since around the 1940's during World War 2.

Morgana: A big case since the 1940's?

Akechi: An old case my Master showed me about to try to solve...Get this, Princess, you too, Morgana. There was a teenager who went missing when she move away from one country and into the United States to stay safe after losing her family, but then she went missing out of nowhere; some may say this girl wasn't normal to be all over the newspapers to appear randomly like she was an angel or a ghost who came back from the dead and now a days haunts the weak ones. Still, I think this case might be real about this girl, whoever she is.

Having a better look at her made look familiar to the other three to see this girl's face to remind them of Junko and Megami to be twins.

Keiko: (Old photos of the event of a missing person's case, huh?) Strange...

Akechi: I knew it. I'm sorry, Keiko, you think I'm crazy about this type of mystery I'm trying to solve.

Keiko: No, no. That's not it, Akechi-Cun. It kind of makes sense for what Morgana and I are discovering so far.

Somehow, it kind of does.

Morgana: You two know something? Some of these photos is hard to tell, but I just have a strangest feeling...

Look at it carefully, it kind of does. Weird, huh?

Keiko: Now that Morgana mentions it, this girl does remind me of a certain someone...I find that to be very weird.

Akechi: More like scary to me...Oh, well...May be there's someone who can mimic people to fool with anyone else's eyes. Who knows. Still, I wouldn't worry about it, Princess.

He kisses his girlfriend to have nothing to worry about there after their talk.

Keiko: You're right, Akechi-Cun. Well then. Want to play a few games at the arcade before we go home?

Akechi: I would like to try few rounds with the girl I love.

As the two play some arcade games next before calling it a night for Akechi and Keiko to have fun with their love, it's strange for Akechi's old case of the missing person to be seen to look the same many years later...As Akechi places the files back in his bag for something on what he said and the woman on what she looks like, it catches Morgana's attention to have a funny feeling about this missing person. Another clue may be?

Morgana: Strange... (A girl who went missing to never age, huh?The Blood Oath book, the warning of the Shadow who told us, and my memories...Could they all be connected somehow?)

Could be, Morgana...

Year 20xx

Day # 213 - November 11/10th – Thursday

The next day for Keiko to be reading her book on the way to school and passing in Kawa's class for Morgana to like of his friend to be studying hard, with the day to end for Keiko and Morgana went to go see how Makoto who was holding up to be studying as well at school just like her friend.

Makoto: Keiko-Chan. Morgana. I'm glad to see you two, let's go talk at the staff office. It's empty.

Having some girl time for a bit, as Makoto asked Keiko if she has been getting a lot of text messages from Tsukasa lately...they both have been 'yes' for he doesn't love poor Eiko at all to use women to do work for him. In other words – he gets women to work for him late at night times as prostitutes to sell their bodies for money for other men to sleep with them. Gross!

Keiko: You too, huh Makoto?

Makoto: I knew Tsukasa didn't love Eiko to begin with but to use her body for show to make money...! Unbelievable! Eiko's boyfriend, Tsukasa, has been sending me a lot of texts recently. His days and nights are reversed due to his work, so he often sends me a "good morning" late at night...

Yeah, it is mess up for any teenage girl to fall for it. This guy also wants Eiko's money as well as using her body. Gross!

Keiko: It's hard to stop men like him who use teenage girls for money and not for love to be real. I'm surprise Eiko doesn't know about this yet.

Makoto: I know...It'll be hard to explain to have her believe in me. I don't want for her to be the next victim. My Father stops some of the from human trafficking all over Shinjuku back then. And it's still going on today, we have to save Eiko and the other girls from this. It's because of this, my Father was killed by someone driving their truck too fast to run him over and was killed. Both Sis and I thought it was all an accident, but...During the funeral, my Father's partner talk to Sis about the case they were both working on; saying my Father was likely been assassinated for the suspects hired a hit man to run him over to make it look like an accident happened out of the blue, but he's dead now because of them!

For things to end for Sae and Makoto's father was bad enough on a case he was working on to end like this.

Keiko: Oh, no... (How sad...) I'm sorry, Makoto. What gang was it?

Who did murder Sae and Makoto's dad?

Makoto: I don't know...He was killed from the crash too, but the doctors say he had a lot drugs in his bloodstream. They got away to have the crime scene all clean up like nothing happened at all.

Keiko: Listen...I wish I knew more about you, Sae, and your father if we knew each other when we were kids, but I can tell from stories that your father was a great officer in the police force.

Heating a good friend like Keiko saying those words to Makoto meant a lot to her there.

Makoto: He was, wasn't he, Keiko-Chan? Sometimes, I wish I can be more like he once was. That's how my Sister became a prosecutor lawyer years later when she took a lot of classes for it. From Father getting killed and Mother dying from a terrible illness, the pressure took a lot on her for working so hard and taking care of me. Either way...I looked up to my Father to one day be like he was, the best officer in the police force. When I finish high school.

The other two agree with Makoto on that part, don't give up on your dreams at all until you've made to your goal at long last.

Morgana: Boy, you said it.

Keiko: And I hope your dreams will come true someday.

Makoto: Yeah...I will. Thanks, both of you. Oh! We were only talking about Eiko, right? I loss track of things like this...Still, Keiko-Chan, this is the first time I've told you about my Father. I guess it felt better getting out painful memory with your help, thanks for that. I know what my goal is now to not give up on it for my Father's sake.

A good idea to do there for a friend to support Makoto through all of this. Getting another text message from Eiko to be seriously in love with Tsukasa to tell Makoto all about it...Still have to keep an eye on this matter at hand.

Keiko: More about the whole Eiko thing with Tsukasa later on then?

Makoto: Yes please. I'll keep you posted about it for sure, Keiko-Chan. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?

One thing for Morgana let's Makoto borrow the Blood Oath book for her to look up on besides him, Keiko, and Akechi have been so far.

Morgana: Makoto, we might need your help on this one if you don't mind us asking you.

She said she'll keep them posted about it later once Makoto looks up a bit more she has some free time later on. This girl is very smart on what she does best; for the two go out for some drinks to have to learn about something together so far and a lot more for those they trust in the team to help them out so far to learn about something they're looking up on.

Keiko: We leave the book to Makoto then?

Morgana: Besides what Akechi could tell us, Makoto can look up on something else on her end. We can only hope and see what happens in a bit.

Keiko: I sure hope so, Morgana.

Year 20xx

Day # 214 - November 11/11th – Friday

Another day at school to have Kawa give Keiko some free time to call our Mr. Ushimaru until he came back for her to read and then back to studying again, and hours later for school to finally be over with...From the chalk board had the writings from Akechi to a lot from Shido to like way too much, and crossing out the Phantom Thief logo for some of the students to not like them anymore 'give me a break'; soon enough both Keiko and Morgana go on the school rooftop to see how Haru was coming around from her gardening she was making so far.

Haru: Keiko-Chan! Mona-Chan! I'm glad you're both here. You two care to help me out with more gardening today, please?

Keiko: We'll be more than happy to help you out, Haru. Where do you want us to start off with?

From putting more solid from the ground parts, more seeds to be planted, to get some water into it, and some sunlight spot...They're doing well to get some items to use in the Metaverse and/or Mementos and some coffee beans for Haru wanted to open her own cafe to make some handmade coffee.

Haru: You both are very skillful at gardening. I hope with enough coffee beans from these will be plenty to make my very own coffee.

Sounds like Haru really wanted to do it for an upcoming in the future.

Morgana: A cafe run by you, Haru? Oooo...That sounds like a good idea.

Yeah, and for Haru to do so since she doesn't trust half the employees who work there on her own. A bit worried the way from Okumura did it to be mean to not become like he was to make a change on her own decision and with Sugimura's help to make a very good change; and because of Takakura to be the new president to be way too happy that Haru's father passed away. How rude!

Haru: Not that I don't mind the company is changing for the better, but still talking bad about my father before he changed? Who wants to take over the company to be both rude and ten times worse than my Father was? Who does that?

Keiko: (Not very smart and selfish ones...?) Haru, I know how you feel about all of this. But if you want to get someone you can trust to run your family's company for you, maybe then you can make you cafe to run in the Okumura Foods Company. How does that sound?

That didn't sound like a bad idea to do at all.

Haru: Really? Hmmm...I think that sounds like a very good idea to do, Keiko-Chan. Thanks for that, I'm happy I can talk about this with someone I do trust, a friend like you and the others are. Even you too, Mona-Chan.

Morgana: It was nothing really.

I think it'll be fine on Haru to hire good people to run it and the rest for her to get a cafe of her own.

Keiko: I'm glad I can give some good tips and other advice's then.

Haru: Come now, let's finish gardening for a bit before we both head back home.

From finish doing some more gardening and other people talking about how scared about the Phantom Thieves to be stopped by the law to be feared all over town...With Keiko and Morgana eating out at the diner together to like the drinks and food there and helping out Haru today, another weekend starts to take a break from going to school.

Morgana: This place has some good foods and drinks, but the chief's coffee is way better.

Keiko: Boy, you said it, Morgana. Mr. Sakura's coffee will always the best.

Heading home afterwards to call it a night for Akechi to spend some time with Keiko.

Year 20xx

Day # 215 - November 11/12th – Saturday

Getting through the weekend from school yesterday to talk to Ann to be hanging in there for Keiko and Morgana to see, as well as passing Mr. Hiruta's class so all was good.

Ann: From being Phantom Thieves and being normal high school students isn't so easy to do, huh Keiko?

Keiko: I know, Ann, but we manage to pull through as always.

Ann: That's true.

The two then go see how Haru was doing at her place to grow other fine plants to be coming out pretty well...

Haru: Ta-dah! So, what do you think, Keiko-Chan? Pretty, isn't it? I know I still have a long way to go, but I promise I'll make it even better soon enough for you, Mona-Chan, and the others to see.

Keiko: And try some veggies to eat and coffee of your to drink. So other than dealing with the company somehow, Haru, how is Sugimura treating you?

Sweeter and better than before for Sugimura to be so kind and caring to work hard for his girlfriend.

Haru: Sugimura-Chan's great, Keiko-Chan! Thank you very much for asking me. He's sweet, works hard, organizes my gardening work, and altering me about my food company...I just hope the other people will know I cannot get married right now, finishing high school to opening my own cafe comes first.

A lot of work to be done first.

Morgana: And once you settle with everything, Haru, then you two can get married.

Haru: Correct.

And Sugimura was find waiting to announce it then way in the future.

Keiko: Then it'll happen sooner than you think, Haru. I hope to move with Akechi to our own place once I leave next year in April coming up. I hope to see you guys as well, even if it's a while for all of it to happen real soon.

Haru: Every path leads us little at a time for our future. And when I'm finish with high school, we'll still see each other as the true friends we are. And the rest can wait. Keiko-Chan, please be sure to see me at any time, okay?

They shake on it to keep their promise of friendship to stay strong forever even if they're a bit further away.

Keiko: Then it's a deal. (Haru, whatever path you choose to do first, I'll be there to back you up. Well for the good people from your company and Sugimura's help.)

It's like walking in a garden type of paradise in a house like Haru's home. Anyways, later at night for Keiko gets a text message from Iwai to help him out with something for her and Morgana to go find out what it is, he wanted Keiko to follow him as Iwai goes to see Tsuda in person again to reveal his dirty secret to leave him and his step-son alone after tonight to be talking in a empty sidewalk.

Tsuda: So, you know everything? Wait, that's the chick from your shop, isn't it? I should've known she was working for you!

Too bad so sad, dude.

Iwai: You bet your ass. She's here as my witness today. Now listen. I'd be glad to keep my mouth shut about your failed deal...if you stay away from my family. That includes me, Kaoru...and this cutie pie here who's a dear friend of mine.

But like any of Iwai's words was getting to him at all.

Tsuda: Hmph. So you're still sticking to the code, even in retirement.

Iwai: Rules ain't meant to be broken.

Tsuda: Heh, you're as sharp as ever, Mune. Glad to see you haven't lost your touch in your absence. I bet we never would've gotten duped by those Hong Kong motherfuckers if I still had you as my right-hand man. Instead I'm stuck dealing with the mess that idiot Masa made for me...Hey, babe. Sorry for getting a respectable teen like yourself wrapped up in our bullshit feud.

Keiko: It's nothing...?

What was this sneak guy up too this time? Nothing but trouble I bet.

Tsuda: I hope dealing with all this yakuza business hasn't been too much trouble.

Keiko: No, Tsuda. I decided to do all of this for my friend Iwai. I wanted to do it, I wasn't force to.

So true, that's how Keiko does things to help out others.

Iwai: *chuckle* Thanks, Keiko. Tsuda-san, I gotta be honest with you...This whole thing has been a real goddamn pain in the ass. But it's over. You're finished.

Tsuda: I don't think you understand, Mune...

Soon...Tsuda pulls out his gun to point it at both Keiko and Iwai.

Keiko: A gun?! (Is he seriously going to kill us?! Crap!)

Iwai: What...?!

Tsuda: You're not the one who gets to make the decisions around here!

This was very real and scary.

Iwai: The hell're you doin'...?! Keiko, get behind me.

Keiko: ...Iwai.

She had to do what Iwai said since Keiko can't do anything much in the real world and than in the Metaverse or Mementos right now.

Tsuda: I'm done playing nice with you. You're gonna make me what I need one way or another, Iwai! And if you can't do it fast, both your son and this little cute "witness" of yours are gonna pay for it!

This was really bad!

Iwai: Christ, Tsuda! You're not some random thug off the street! You're a'posed to be better than this...!

Tsuda: Times has changed, Mune. You're hung on bullshit like pride and duty, but you know what? Nobody gives a fuck about your goddamn code of honor anymore!

Iwai: You bastard...!

Keeping Keiko close to Iwai's side to get shot instead of her if it happens.

Keiko: Iwai, please!

Tsuda: Now you listen to me, you little piece of shit. You're going to make me those guns, and you're going to do it fast. Don't make me tell you again.

Damn, he means business, serious business that is in a bad way. Once Tsuda leaves them. Iwai lets go of Keiko to be safe to not know of the danger ahead now for his, Kaoru, and Keiko's too.

Keiko: I can't believe it happened to us.

Iwai: Shit! I'm such a freakin' idiot...That guy ain't the Tsuda I know...! ...You 'kay, Keiko?

Keiko: I'm fine, Iwai. But I was more worried about you.

And this had Iwai thinking of his, Kaoru, and Keiko's safety to get much worse for the three.

Iwai: Good, you're good. Base on what just happened here, I'm done for the second I give him the guns he's lookin' for. God dammit...Look, Keiko. You should prolly go. I don't got any more tasks for you. Just forget all of this...

And leave Iwai and Kaoru to get killed? Keiko would never leave her friends behind.

Keiko: No! I want to help out.

Iwai: I appreciate the offer, I really do. I just...can't let you do that. I...I'm gonna make those guns for him. I gotta do what I can to protect Kaoru...If it means helpin' out that psychopath, so be it...

He might get killed either way once Tsuda's done with Iwai, something has to be done.

Keiko: ... (It seems like Iwai's been painted into a corner...He might end up dead if I don't do something about Tsuda soon...)

Another change of heart to do in Mementos on Tsuda coming right up, first was to know his full name.

Iwai: Tsuda...When did he turn into such a heartless bastard...?

Keiko: Iwai, wait. What's his full name?

And by luck, he does tell Keiko on what he does know of.

Iwai: Huh? Why do you...Actually, it's prolly best that you know, Keiko. It's Akimitsu Tsuda. He was famous around here for being an incredible martial artist back in the day. If you see him 'round town, run. Go to the police if you hafta. They'll keep you safe so long as you tell 'em who's after you.

Keiko: If it does happen, then I will

She couldn't tell Iwai the real truth to just go with the whole thing.

Iwai: ...Anyways, Keiko, we're done here. Thanks for all you've been givin' me. And...take care of yourself, live a good life.

Leaving for Iwai was trapped now, Keiko can still save both him and Kaoru to get out of this mess for good.

Keiko: Iwai... (I need to help Iwai get out of this terrible situation...Tsuda's heart will be changed for the better.)

Another requests to do for Keiko to do for Iwai and Kaoru's safety by changing Tsuda's heart in Mementos.

Operation Quest - Shady Deal in the Shadows = Target (Akimitsu Tsuda)

Keiko: Iwai! Are you sure? (I will change his heart for you and Kaoru's sakes, Iwai.)

Iwai: Just trust me, will ya? I gotta go. I'll keep in contact with you if anything else were to happen. Later.

And off Iwai goes to make the guns for Tsuda by force. Bummer, huh? Keiko and Morgana know what they have to do, it was Mementos time to go to tomorrow.

Morgana: Another request we must fulfill for Iwai as well as some other ones too, Madame Keiko. We'll get everyone tomorrow to go to Mementos as soon as possible.

Keiko: We will, Morgana. And that goes for everyone else.

Hard to be threaten by gun point for Tsuda to do to Keiko and Iwai for him to keep Kaoru and her safe. Well, he's not alone in this for the Phantom Thieves to be on the case. Getting low ratings in the Phan-Site, they're not giving up to show they're innocents soon enough to wait for a few days to steal Sae' s Treasure to change her heart from her Casino Palace when the time comes for it will. With many things to have, get, and to be done real soon, they'll be ready for anything...Only to have the dreams again of Keiko to feel a kiss that Fallen One has done to her, but was it more than a kiss marking left on her lips to feel strange? Even for Akechi to fear the Shadow to try to kill him before having Keiko all for himself...

Akechi: (Princess...! What does that bastard want with us...? I won't let him have Keiko for himself I will protect you!)


	95. Team Bonding

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 95 - Team Bonding

Year 20xx

Day # 216 - November 11/13th – Sunday

Another nice weekend for Keiko and Akechi gets everyone to come over to go to Mementos in a bit as they get up in the morning to get clean up and such 'same with Morgana', to also talk about something before doing anything of that sort.

Morgana: Be sure to get dress, shower, and eat something, you two lovers, before we head to Mementos in a while.

Having five more days left to go before sending out the calling card to Sae in a bit, huh? Time's going by really fast here.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...

Akechi: Keiko? Is there something on your mind? I can tell when you look sad from the cute look on your face.

He knows that something was up before Keiko could tell from the feeling from Akechi as well.

Keiko: You know...? From the night of the kiss I've gotten felt real...I know that someone was in my room.

Akechi: I've notice. One of the Shadows? Queen Lilith wants us dead to get the gems, and this Fallen One might have a crush on you.

Keiko: CRUSH!?

Akechi: But we're already a couple, right?

Keiko: Of course we are! There's no way I would fall for the likes of him! Even if he did kissed me, I would never-!

He hugs his woman to make sure that Keiko knows that Akechi will never stop loving her no matter what happens.

Akechi: It'll be fine, Princess, because I'm here for you. I'll always will be. Let's get ready to go in a bit.

Keiko: (Akechi, you're the best.) Okay, let's shower and eat first.

For Morgana explains again to Akechi on how Mementos works for him to find his memories to be somewhere down below with the Phantom Thieves helping him out during the morning hours, he gets it to do what he can for the others while they wait for him to stop the real killer as promised once Sae's heart has been changed first. Later on though for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Junko finally arrived to talk about the requests they must do for today.

Morgana: Listen up, team, we got a good line of requests to do for others to change the hearts of. So I'll try to make this quick. We have to change the heart of Shinya's mother for being very rude to other strangers, the other parents who use money to gamble and make their daughter work for them like it was nothing, a mob boss is forcing Iwai to make weapons for him only or he'll kill his step-son, a selfish person who wants to clean up the town in his own way even if it hurts others; an old ex-assassin on the loose, and last but not least for someone to change names and faces to take people's money. Are we all clear? Then let's go to Mementos.

As quick as the whole thing was to explain quickly, up to five requests they must do and the deeper they'll go down 'with more research on the book to get back to later to be alerted from group text messaging'. With Jackie still on the case, the other Phantom Thieves headed on out for a while to suiting up next, also with a whole new level down below to be open up for them to go down to now.

Keiko: Team, let's move out. Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Yusuke: Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Makoto: Suit up! Code name – Queen!

Futaba: Suit up! Code name – Oracle!

Haru: Suit up! Code name – Noir!

Akechi: Suit up! Code name - Crow!

Junko: Suit up! Code name – Witch!

They've arrived there to get ready to change about five people's hearts this time.

Junko: This world is getting deeper as far as we continue going down. Very different and yet...I want to learn more about it.

Morgana: The more floors we go to and other hearts we change, the better.

It would appears that way...

Yusuke: Who knows what will awaits for us on where we go to next.

Ann: We just need to try and prove to everyone we don't kill people.

Morgana: I'm sure some will see to believe in us still.

Seeing this a lot more for Akechi to have a look around for this was his second time in Mementos. Since the last one was him training for Jackie to guide him on a few floors to down go down any further alone, but now he could with the others.

Akechi: So this is what the rest of Mementos looks like more to it than this floor, it's a lot dark than what I've seen on camera.

Keiko: It just how people's emotions are from how far we go down, Crow. (He probably did training on this floor only, it'll be his first to go down a bit further now.) Anyways, let's head to where we left off and get to work.

Now going down to the next floor of a whole new room and Morgana turning into a car...

Akechi: Morgana can turn into a car?!

Junko: I know, right? He's so full of other surprises so far.

Keiko: You'll get use to Morgana more and more. Okay, Makoto, drives us around.

Leave it to the other girl with brains to guide the others through the whole thing.

Makoto: Then let's ride!

They drive around to get more items, treasure chests to open up, Shadows to run over, and some to fight with to all of them get stronger...And the further they go down some more, the better Futaba can scan the areas to hack into to see different types of rooms.

Futaba: All good to go down. Drive further, Queen!

Ryuji: How low can we go?

Haru: I guess there's only one way to find out soon enough.

Driving a bit more to see a portal to go into of the room where Tsuda Shadow was in, it was time to make him pay for threaten Iwai and Kaoru to get what's coming to him.

**Tsuda Shadow: Hey you bastard work for Iwai, don't you? Trying to get in my way from my business to make more weapons for one special man to get the job done for me...How rude. This my territory! Who says that any of you can come in?! **

Keiko: You think your words can scare us, mister? You just mess with the wrong person and we're here to stop you!

Akechi: And illegal weapon making to force them to get it down by gun point? You're the lowest human being to hurt a family man, a cowardly mafia you are.

That's the way to say it to Tsuda's shadow's face the way it is.

**Tsuda Shadow: Saying no to me? To a member of the mafia gang?! Well, forget it! I'm not a coward! I'll show you all!**

He transforms into a Belphegor Shadow to get ready to fight the Phantom Thieves in battle to give it his all...however, Tsuda's shadow self doesn't know who he was up against to find out the hard way. From Keiko and Akechi's love to move faster to using their weapons, guns, and their two Personas against this type of enemy, and then – a new attack from the duo to do together as a team to let loose.

Keiko: Crow...A whole new attack is coming to us.

Akechi: Really? Then let's see if you and I can put this thing to the test.

And they do it by placing their hands together to stretch out and then release.

Keiko and Akechi: Light and Dark - Energy Blast! 

A light and darkness type of combo move there, sweet! It works to push Tsuda Shadow aside to be defeated in seconds and to feel a shamed on what he almost did to point a gun to Iwai to force him to work. Well, not anymore.

Morgana: Well, well, nice new attack.

Keiko: Thanks, Mona. Still, it just happened out of the blue. (From Akechi-Cun and I to have our love grow stronger...? I think it's possible...)

That's one target capture so far.

**Tsuda Shadow: There...There wasn't...any other...way...Once I knew I wasn't going to make it big in the mafia gang to be second in command instead, I wanted to do more to prove myself to them all. That's why I wanted to make more to be a bigger mafia member, to have Mune to have the guns made by his hands and saying it was all my doing instead. **

Akechi: If you care about the mafia code you were blinded didn't see, then try again. See what it really is and stop whatever is you're doing.

Good point there...

**Tsuda Shadow: Yeah...I'm done being an outcast. I'm sorry, Mune. I wish I could've had a drink with you one more time. I won't threaten him or his son anymore.**

And with him captured to tag along for a bit, that's was one to be done and Iwai to be saved.

Request – Completed!

Keiko: (Good, it's over. I'll check on Iwai later to see how he and Kaoru are doing.)

Time to go on to the next floor. The deeper they go, the more weirder it looks and gets from the atmosphere of the whole place of Mementos...Into the other room next to stop Akitsu Shadow for changing his face a lot from plastic surgery needs to end today to still make a lot of money on the different people he becomes.

**Akitsu Shadow: Phantom Thieves, huh? Ha! We're so alike because we're out running the cops. I'll give you all credit for it. **

Ryuji: Like we give a damn what you hafta say! We don't work with bad guys like you are!

Makoto: You better return the money you've stolen from everyone else!

Morgana: You think by being other different people that you can get away from taking other people's money like it was nothing?

Like this faker will listen to reason, just yet...

**Akitsu Shadow: Shut up! Why should I? I'm only stealing money back from those who don't care, I'm doing this world a favor. My own type of justice! I mean come on, you're all hiding your identities too! Ill remove your masks to see who you all really are!**

Tayla: Persona # 96 – Legion

Legion is a group of demons mentioned in Christian literature. In the account, Jesus was said to have healed a man from a region in Caesaria Maritima in the Near East who was possessed by many demons. Jesus casts the demons out of the man, granting their request, and allows them to dwell in a herd of pigs. The pigs then drowned themselves in the Sea of Galilee. Their name comes from a Roman word meaning a unit of troops between 3,000 and 6,000.

Going into battle mode for Akitsu becomes a Shadow Legion to give it his all, for the other three of the Phantom Thieves take this guy on with their weapon swinging action and powers of theirs. Ride on, Johanna!

Makoto: I'll ride, and you two boys give this loser a hitter. Venom Blast!

Thanks to her motorcycle skills, Ryuji and Morgana combined their lighting and wind powers into one to unleash.

Ryuji: Lighting Flash Attack!

Morgana: Furious Fangs! And...Clean up complete!

That was a shocking defeat there, huh? Ha! Akitsu was done for as his shadow self was stopped from all the trouble he did to ruined his face, life, the money to lose, and hurt everyone else. Two down so far!

**Akitsu Shadow: No...I can't believe this...! For the first time, was I really carrying out justice or hurting others?**

No justice he did and no good at all on others even if they're rotten sometimes.

Makoto: You were the bad guy all along.

**Akitsu Shadow: I guess I was really a bag guy. This whole entire time...I was wrong about you, Phantom Thieves, only you guys fight for justice and I thank you all for that very much. I may have changed my name and faces, but you all did the real thing in the end by changing my heart.**

Another one to hold on to, and another room to get to the next target right away.

Morgana: People just have to learn the truth the hard way sometimes.

Request – Completed!

So true there...Same old driving, fighting, running over, getting other items, treasures, and driving down further more and more. Almost to the end of the other room to be stopped for blocking the Phantom Thieves' path was Kiritani Shadow to be changed in battle next, as an ex-assassin for his danger must be stopped to look like a bum, but he can be very deadly still in battle.

**Kiritani Shadow: You heard about me? I bet since you guys are criminals now like I am, had ask to hire for a job to take down the police forces. Am I right? Let the grown ups do all the work, you're all children who need to go home to your mommies.**

He thinks they couldn't handle the job, but Kiritani Shadow better think again!

Haru: What you're doing is very wrong!

Ann: And us being children?! We get the job done on our target, you're just a monster!

Ouch, they got burned to make this old man eat his own words. Never doubt the skills of young teenagers with powers.

**Kiritani Shadow: Listen...I do what I do best from a top assassin to keep doing it, I don't care if I'm retired. I kill for money, I get the job done it's that simple. And since you're all in my way...! I finish you off quick and painless.**

He goes in battle mode as the Rakshasa Shadow to take out the Phantom Thieves for he was fast to cut through anything in his way. Well, not on Haru and Ann's watch to use their own fire power of shooting skills to try stopping Kiritani. Ann uses her whip next to hold this Shadow down for her to set Kiritani on fire.

Ann: Flame Shooter!

That's going to leave a big burn, allowing for Haru to use some fancy sword skills to finish it off with some mix plant powers.

Haru: A bit you adieu, good sir. Lily Whip!

Double the whipping skills and down the powers to hit, hurt, and burn this Shadow to change back and has been defeated – three down, and two more to go! So much for this guy being a top assassin in the Mementos world.

Keiko: Never doubt us kids with skills, Kiritani.

**Kiritani Shadow: Wait! Listen to what I have to say! The people I kill are criminals for me to do the officers of the law a big favor! Like you Phantom Thieves have your own reasons too!**

But he kills people and the Phantom Thieves only steal the Treasure of people's hearts of those who are mean, rotten, awful, and committing a bad crime.

Ann: But we don't stood so low, you should know on how we work things much differently. And we don't murder people either!

**Kiritani Shadow: No...! No! Help me! I don't want to die! I give up! No more after today, I promise!**

Request – Completed!

Off he goes with the other two more to be caught for the others to journey further down of the Mementos on to the next floor or rather the Path of Adyeshach, the deeper they go and the stronger the Shadows will get sometimes if the Phantom Thieves aren't too careful. And into the other room with luck that Futaba finally comes across Kana's parents to face against to save them and their own child to never be treated like a slave for money anymore.

Futaba: Here we go, Joker...!

Two Shadows to change the hearts of this time from the looks of it.

**Kouta Shadow: Ah...I just place all of my money on the horse race and I loss another betting. Why are we so unlucky to be poor year after year like this?**

**Asami Shadow: And because of this mess, we can't let our own daughter go to school. She needs to make money for us. With her good looks, she'll sell her body for a good price.**

How awful! To say such things like that! They have to be changed for Kana to finally live a normal teenage life.

Keiko: What's wrong with you two?! This is your daughter you're talking about, she's not your piggy bank! (The one thing I hate more than dealing with my parents sometimes, are to those who treat their children like crap!)

For Keiko to get mad about and the others, even a lot more with Futaba.

Futaba: You call yourselves parents?! Kana-chan's suffering so much because of you two!

**Asami Shadow: That's too bad...Because she needs to make money. **

**Kouta Shadow: She needs to make money for us so we won't be broken apart! **

Keiko: Enough! Shut up and get real jobs!

**Kouta and Asami Shadows: If we won the jackpot together, we wouldn't be in this mess!**

The two married parent couple turn into fighting mode of Shadow forms together, Incubus and Succubus. It was there that Futaba gives it her all to slap some sense at the flying Shadows with her own skills to attack them first hand. From deadly weapons and spells, this won't stop Oracle's hacking skills to aid the Phantom Thieves.

Futaba: That does it! They're rotten to the core! Have a taste of my own powers for hurting Kana-chan...Cyber Net Strike!

A direct hit on those two! And then, the other Phantom Thieves do an all out attack on them both to clip their wings in defeat, all bets are off on them for good.

Keiko: Now, pay the rent of the house and let you daughter go to school right away! (Futaba, you're cool on what you do best.)

And that's how it's done!

**Kouta Shadow: We had no other choice...We were in a mountains of debt...**

**Asami Shadow: We are truly horrible parents...Oh, Kana!**

Futaba: Then do yourselves a huge favor and start being better parents this time for Kana-chan's sake!

**Kouta Shadow: We know now...We won't make Kana do those things ever again.**

**Asami Shadow: We are so sorry, Kana.**

Futaba: That's more like it.

Now they will let Kana go to school and they won't get money from her working to pay for the house for good.

**Kouta and Asami Shadows: We won't gamble anymore either.**

And from them to join with the rest of the group to have four in a half, there's just one more to go for today in Mementos.

Futaba: Thank you, Joker. I think Kana's going to be all right now.

Keiko: You're welcome, Oracle.

Request – Completed!

What a good friend Futaba just did for Kana to have normal parents again, to pay the rent this time, and let her go to school too. Now out of the room to continue to go down more and more next to do the same old thing; doing very well for the team as Keiko, Akechi, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Junko to give it their all as Phantom Thieves and for them to find the last portal to go into. Waiting inside of there was Shinya's mother Hanae as Hanae Shadow to try changing her heart for her son's sake.

**Hanae Shadow: You can't survive in this cold, only by using harsh words against weaklings like you all are! No one will help a single mother like me...They look down on me all cold and cruel like I'm not good to my only son. For everyone's my enemy!**

She worse for this Shadow self than the real human one is back in the real world.

Junko:And by being meaner and such makes you any better? Because it sure doesn't look at it to us, lady!

Yusuke: And treating your son badly to bark on others, you should think before putting your anger on to others.

No kidding!

Keiko: Your son's smart enough to make the right choices, lady!

**Hanae Shadow: What would you know?! None of you don't know anything about me! We have to be strong like this! I fight for my own happiness, I don't want for others to make me feel weak even if from Shinya! For anyone who gets in my way...Will die!**

Going into battle mode to help out Shinya as promised, for his mother was nasty to go into her true Shadow self.

Tayla: Persona # 97 - Dakini

A dakini is a tantric deity described as an embodiment of enlightened energy that resembles a female. In each of her various guises, she serves as each of the Three Roots. She may be a human guru, a yidam or she may be a protector.

In Japanese Buddhism, dakini are recognized as fox spirits and are also recognized as a goddess called Dakiniten, who is associated with Inari and Daikoku-ten.

Time to play a trick against this giant Shadow to stomp, crush, cut, and such to be powerful, but not against Yusuke's ice powers to freeze her entire body up for both him and Junko to team up to crush this cruel of a mother.

Junko: Steel of One-Thousand Kunais!

Yusuke: Your son believes in us Phantom Thieves to bring justice against people like you...Aqua Typhoon!

And...bullseye! Falling down to get hit, freeze up, and water blast all over 'with some rope done by Junko's ninja skills', the Shadow was down for the count.

Keiko: Good work, team! (All of this was for you, Shinya, thanks for believing in our innocents.)

**Hanae Shadow: I've lost...I'm going to get everything taken from me again...Society hates me to take away my happiness and my life. What the hell am I suppose to do?**

Junko: You have a son, remember? Think about him because he still loves you!

Yeah, for family to love is more important than being selfish and such.

**Hanae Shadow: Shinya...You guys are right. I have my only son Shinya to care about me to not feel sad anymore, but to be happy. I have to go be a good mother now for his sake, no more will I be mean to him or to anyone else to be a promise there. **

And finally that makes it five to have them brought to the entrance for Keiko to take care of the other thing in a bit, but first they needed to leave the room next.

Request – Completed!

Keiko: (There you go, Shinya.) Let's get going, everyone.

Driving out of there to discover a few while Futaba ties the other five up they go to fight and get some items to gear and so on...It was best to discover more down below as far as they can reach before leaving 'just in case they come back again next time'. To also see another door there to go down much further, it's a dead end for the time being.

Junko: Ah...Another dead end here.

Morgana: No good again...

Haru: Does this mean for other people won't accept us right now?

Seems like it to take away for a few more requests to changing other peoples' hearts to take a while again, same old thing.

Morgana: Don't worry. As long as we stay active, it'll open eventually.

Akechi: All of this to find Morgana's memories and saving others...Who knew there would be other worlds would have many things to learn about, other life from the other side of ours.

They were getting closer and closer to the truth from the story book and Morgana's memories.

Makoto: Then as always...we just have to be patient until that actually happens.

The more they get other requests to help others have a change of heart, the more further down they can go. As they drove back up for a bit, they hear some type of chain rattling somewhere in the room to be drawing closer for the sound to get louder and louder...Another Shadow, yeah - something that can be both powerful and deadly in battle.

Morgana: Hm? This feeling...Joker, proceed with caution.

Yep, on the way out...it must be a powerful Shadow for the Phantom Thieves to take on known as the Reaper.

Tayla: Persona # 98 - Reaper

The Reaper of the Persona series has several features that distinguish it from other "grim reapers" in popular culture. The Reaper, instead of carrying a gigantic scythe, wields two long-barrel revolvers. Its face is shrouded in a blood-stained cloth sack, with only one ominous white eye to see its surroundings. It wears two long chains across its left and right shoulders, forming a cross. The Reaper acts as a security system for areas where Shadows infest, such as Mementos. It either actively pursues threats as they linger in an area for too much time or ambushes them inside treasure chests or other objects that might otherwise contain valuable items, such as Power Spots. It is incredibly powerful even when compared to other Shadows, having an extremely wide array of skills that can arrange from Physical skills, Elemental and Almighty magic, status and buffs, making it highly unpredictable and difficult to beat via normal means.

Futaba: Whoa...You guys, careful. I detect a powerful Shadow here who won't hold anything back. It's a tough one.

Ryuji: For real?!

Ann: So we all have to take it out as a team and not alone.

It would appear that way, it was better than dying. Time to go all out! With Futaba backing the others up with her hacking skills to boost up their offense skills and defense too along with her Persona Necronomicon to aid the other Phantom Thief members and their Personas, to be the only way to stop Reaper.

Futaba: Let's lend them a hand, Necronomicon! Go get them you guys but be very careful.

An all out attack they go for the rest give it their all to get heal up thanks to Futaba and Necronomicon's powers.

Keiko: Follow my lead, you guys! Arsene, burn this Reaper up!

Ryuji: Give this bastard a shocking defeat, Seiten Taisei!

Ann: Burn him to the ground, Hecate!

Morgana: Blow him away, Zorro!

Yusuke: Wash and freeze this Shadow up, Goemon!

Makoto: Time to ride all the way, Johanna!

Haru: Grow your deadly flowers of beauty, Milady!

Akechi: Strike him down, Robin Hood!

Junko: And cut this Reaper into dust, Mochizuki!

And with that, the Reaper was gone for this type of scary Shadow to not bother with the Phantom Thieves to run away form ever again. Nicely done! With them driving back to the entrance of the Mementos for Keiko to use her powers to change the six people of their hearts to go back to normal...

Keiko: Now let us change your hearts...Flaming Heart!

From the touch of Keiko's mask of her powers to place on Hanae Oda, Kouta Magario, Asami Magario,

Akimitsu Tsuda, Fumio Akitsu, and Yohei Kiritani will all finally change their ways now for themselves and on others.

**Hanae Shadow: I can change a lot to be a caring mother for Shinya still loves me. I should let him do other children stuff.**

**Kouta Shadow: Come on, honey. Let's make sure we talk to our daughter for a better change.**

**Asami Shadow: Yes, dear. I want for Kana to go to school and start looking for jobs for both you and I.**

**Akitsu Shadow: No more changing faces or names for me, I'm going to become a brand new man to give the money back to everyone.**

**Tsuda Shadow: Becoming something you're not isn't worth my time. I'm going to let Mune go free to not make him make anymore weapons no more.**

**Kiritani Shadow: Back then I use to kill to get a lot of money, but not anymore. Those bad days of me are all gone. And I'm happy that they are too. **

And with that, all was done for Keiko and the other team to leave Mementos to back to the real world now to rest until a few more days to send Sae the calling card.

Morgana: That takes care of that until next time. Let's get back home and rest.

Akechi: Great idea.

Keiko: Let's just be ready on what's to come for us later on. Bye, everyone. (All in days work to help out others today.)

Once returning to the real world for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Junko to return back to their own homes...To getting another new Persona powers from Caroline and Justine in the Velvet Room for Keiko to have, nice! It was seen from before, but I forgotten to put it down, so whatever. I'm putting it down now at least.

Tayla: Persona # 99 – Black Frost

Black Frost is Atlus' evil rendition of the more good-spirited demon Jack Frost. The word ja'aku in its Japanese name when written in kanji means "wicked" or "evil," hence its dark characteristics.

Good one to use, huh? Although their Jack Frost as Jackie is much better on the team. As Keiko and Morgana return back at Cafe Leblanc to help out Sojiro to clean up and make some things.

Sojiro: Thanks again, Keiko, I hope you're being careful out there.

Soon Kawa arrives to make something to help out Keiko...

Kawa: I hope you like some coffee I made to my friend/student like you are.

As well as Akechi massages Keiko for a bit to spend some time together...

Keiko: Oh, Akechi-Cun...So good...

Akechi: I'm glad you like my gentle touches to heal your pain, Princess. This is going very well for us being Phantom Thieves.

While they go out for a bit with Morgana, as both he and Akechi waited for Keiko to see how Iwai was doing first about Tsuda not to threaten him, Kaoru, or Keiko anymore. Since he has a change of heart now.

Iwai: Hey, Keiko, just the person I wanna see and talk to. Get this. Tsuda rang me up a while back. Told me to forget everythin' he was threatenin' me with. I honestly thought it was some kinda joke at first, but I won't seen or heard from him since. Y'know, it almost felt like I was talkin' to the old Tsuda somehow. My sworn brother...

Seems like it worked to Iwai surprise to hear about this.

Keiko: Oh, really? I didn't think it would happen so quickly. (No need to thank us, Iwai.)

Just play along with the whole thing.

Iwai: Tell me about it. Hey, you think a guy can really go through a drastic change that quick?

Keiko: Ah...I dunno.

Like Iwai would believe in Keiko who was a Phantom Thief leader, or would he like her other friends she has made and helped out so far.

Iwai: What kinda answer is that? Oh, boy Keiko...You crack me up sometimes. I ain't really one to talk, but you should prolly think about takin' this a little more seriously, cutie. Anyways, somethin' fishy is still goin' down...but Tsuda changin' is a real load off my shoulders. Oh, and this prolly means our deal's through with, huh?

Keiko: Seems like it, Iwai. It's better than Tsuda threatening you, Kaoru, and me.

And to being pointed by a gun.

Iwai: I mean, your end of the bargain was driving' Tsuda away...and you did that and then some. One more thing...I know I kinda fired you n' all, but d'you think you'd maybe wanna keep workin' here with me?

She didn't mind to still be working with Iwai at all, Keiko was never fired to begin with.

Keiko: You just wanted to protect me, you didn't really fire me completely.

Iwai: Yeah...I understand kids these days have all sortsa commitments, so I get it if the answers gotta be no...

Keiko: No way. I'll come back, if you pay me well.

A little joke there, Iwai gets Keiko's answer.

Iwai: Heh, looks like you still got your courage. Just don't go expectin' me to make the job any easier for you, y'hear? I'll e countin' on you, cutie-pie...I mean, uh...Keiko.

Keiko: You got it. (I'm glad I helped you and Kaoru out in the end by changing Tsuda's heart.)

All was good for Iwai to be happy.

Iwai: All right, first order of business is takin' out the trash. C'mon, we gotta get rid of these prototypes.

Keiko: The handmade weapons you mean?

The one and only.

Iwai: Disassemble 'em and wipe the prints off before we toss 'em though, OK? Oh, and I'm not lettin' you leave 'til they're done.

She gets to it right away.

Keiko: I'm on it, Iwai.

Getting it down quickly for Keiko to do it all for Iwai to have no more of those things lying around.

Iwai: Hey, nice work today.

And then finally calling it a night. Soon Keiko walks back home with Morgana and Akechi to with Keiko to walk back to Leblanc, from going to the train to getting there.

Akechi: Looks like someone's happy. Now shall we go back together, Keiko?

Keiko: If it's with you, Akechi, then okay.

With those two holding hands with each other and Keiko leaning on Akechi's arm, for them to look happy to wait for a few more days to go back to Sae's Palace to take her Treasure and to change her heart.

Morgana: (Bad ratings on the Phan-Site to be going down, but we'll be coming back up to prove in our innocents and stop the real killer.)

Year 20xx

Day # 217 - November 11/14th – Monday

From riding a train to school to be reading and finishing all throughout the day for Keiko and Morgana...They go to hang out with Haru for today to be working hard on her gardening to then going out to eat at the buffet as the good friends they are.

Haru: It's nice taking a nice break with a nice hand-made tea, huh Keiko-Chan?

Keiko: It's a relaxing to do things like this.

Even Morgana was enjoying a fine relaxing meal for him to eat.

Morgana: Very refreshing. We better be careful on what we do eat to feel ready when we go to steal Niijima's Treasure real soon.

Haru and Keiko: We'll be ready then, we know.

All was good now from the Okumura Foods as Haru's friend who's the president of the place to be new name Takakura to do much better for her to keep a good business deals on others fairly this time.

Haru: Say, Keiko-Chan. Do you remember how I mentioned before about my newfound interest in coffee?

Keiko: I did. It's something you really want to do, and owe a cafe one day.

A lot of work to be done, but like how Sojiro did it...Haru will also make it happen someday.

Haru: Of course. Well, I've decided to start studying the topic more seriously by going out to places like this. Somehow, Sugimura-Chan is doing everything he can to find the places I can check out like this one. You see, just a single cup of the Dark Ivory coffee here costs roughly six thousand yen.

So many different prices of coffee in different places was crazy!

Keiko: That much here?! It could be a rip-off to me.

You also have to be careful what brand you get too.

Haru: It most certainly is on the higher end of coffee prices, but I expect it to be worth the extravagant cost. At the very least, we should try it before passing judgment...Well, shall we order? I'll be paying for your cup as well.

Keiko: But Haru, that doesn't sound fair for you. I can't let you do this for me.

Aw, caring friend to care for Haru to say nice words.

Haru: *giggle* That's noble of you, Keiko-Chan. But please, allow me to handle this. I invited you and Mona-Chan, after all.

Morgana: So kind of you, Haru.

She's a caring rich and normal living girl Haru Okumura was, even to her friends.

Haru: Hm, I wonder how it will taste.

Getting their coffee, it was time for Haru's taste test.

Keiko: Here it is.

Haru: Well, here we go...

The two girls tasted the coffee, and to each of their opinion...

Keiko: Hmm... (There is a faint bitterness beneath the strangely mellow flavor...This coffee is clearly distinct from what Mr. Sakura serves at Leblanc...Yeah)

Haru: ...It has a distinctly fragrant aroma, paired with a mild flavor. Apparently it's brewed using in beans gathered from elephant dung.

She sure knows her different coffee flavors to know the differences.

Keiko: You mean...poop?!

I think far from it for Keiko had trouble understanding those things only in words.

Haru: *giggle* Oh, no. I apologies for not disclosing that to you earlier.

Keiko: Same, I thought you said something about smelling like poop. I know it isn't really.

Haru: It's quite all right, Keiko-Chan. I just thought you might find it hard to enjoy if you had known ahead of time. I was surprised to hear it at first myself, but that was actually why I wanted to try it to begin with. Another rare type of coffee, kopi luwak, is gathered from the feces of a small cat called a civet. Interestingly enough, the flavor differs depending on what animal it was originally consumed by. Speaking of cats, do you think Mona-Chan would be able to...?

Morgana: Hey, hey! I don't want to be a commercialism.

I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon, Morgana, relax.

Keiko: Relax, Morgana, you won't. You could ask him, Haru, it's up to you.

Morgana: No thank you...

It would be kind of weird if it did happen, huh? All joke aside.

Haru: *giggle* Perhaps it could become Leblanc's new specialty drink of the name, not the logo itself of him. Oh, but we need Mona-Chan for our operations, huh? We can't afford to make him eat beans all day...

Morgana: Even if I did, I'll get sick.

Bad idea to do.

Haru: Hm...Coffee is so profound...

Well, for what Sugimura has been telling his Haru about how he got hired to be a bit odd to work right away...She finds this whole thing to be strange for both Haru and Keiko to keep in mind on this person just in case. As he comes up to talk to Haru who was with her friend Keiko and Morgana to somehow bump into each other.

Takakura: Haru-Chan?

Right away, she knows of the man right away. Speak of the devil...

Haru: T-Takasura-san?!

Keiko: Is this the guy you told me about, Haru? (Sure seems like it.)

Takakura: What a strange place for us to meet. It's not often I see people your age at this luxurious buffet. And who is this young lady?

Keiko: Ah, hi there.

Being her friendly self to this man.

Haru: Oh, she's a friend from school name Keiko Amamiya. Keiko-Chan, this is Takakura-san, the new president of Okumura Foods.

Yep, the one and only.

Keiko: Nice to meet you, Takakura.

A new president to try to do better at Okumura Foods for Haru, hopefully...

Takakura: Nice meeting with you too, Ms. Amamiya. By the way, Haru-Chan, it looks like we will be able to avoid litigation. We somehow settled on decent terms. You don't need to worry. Oh, and about your shares...you should consider letting the company hold on to them for the time being. I'm sure you have enough on your plate already, given everything that's happened to you.

A lot for some changes to be a good new, but how does Haru feel about others liking her than her father?

Haru: Well, I...

Takakura: Ah, I'm sorry to bring that up while you two are enjoying yourselves here. That aside, how are things going with Sugimura-kun?

Haru: We are just dating now. Sugimura-Chan and me want to get to know each other well before we get married n the future. I don't like rushing into things from us talking...we came to an understanding.

In other words - hold off the wedding for the time being is for the best.

Takakura: A new change in paste, not bad. I understand...Well, I should be heading back to the office now Oh, but please allow me to pay for your drinks.

How nice of him to do so.

Haru: N-No, that's quite all right. And, um...about the shares...I can handle them for now. I'm going to protect that which my father left for me.

A nice thought to try to do something on her own, for Haru wanted to do so much more.

Takakura: ...If you say so. Please do try to reconsider though. Well, if you'll excuse me.

Leaving next for Haru hopes that Takakura will run her company much better, without any trouble this time. And for her couldn't handle the company alone.

Haru: ...That was a lie. There's no way I can handle the responsibilities I have to deal with right now. I mean, I'm just an inexperienced high schooler...but I can't leave the company in Takakura-san's hands. Hey, um...Keiko-Chan...what did you think of him?

It was hard to say right now to not do anything bad to Keiko's point of view.

Keiko: Well, I'm not really sure. I don't sense anything bad about the man. Sorry, Haru.

Morgana: ...

But instead, Haru just laughs about it to let the worries not to get to her so much.

Haru: *giggle* You're so honest, Keiko-Chan. But...I agree. I really don't know whether or not I can trust him...Right now, the most prevalent rumor about Takakura-san is that he was pleased by my father's passing...I mean, he was certainly the person who stood to benefit the most from it...It's hard to deny that fact. But...he says he's trying to rebuild our company image. I just can't tell if he really means it...

Keiko: I see...He really hated your father?

Others who worked at Okumura Foods probably did.

Haru: I think so...You know, sometimes I wonder what lie would be like if I didn't have money...if I was normal.

Keiko: Live a life like all of us do to not be rich? It's not bad.

Haru: Really? Don't get me wrong, Keiko-Chan, but the company is definitely important...but it's often nothing more than a source of stress. With you guys though...My friends I've made, I feel like I actually belong. Besides dating Sugimura-Chan regularly. That's why I'm going to work extra hard to make sure my harvests turn out great!

Keiko: I'm glad we're all here for you, Haru. (A lot for Haru to figure something out to solve her company crisis.)

And she will too since she can still run it, but not entirely. For some more help somehow.

Haru: As for my Sugimura-Chan...I hope he doesn't hurt himself from helping me out with something to try fixing things without thinking. Sweet man now, but I don't want to do anything too much for my sake. I'll let Takakura-san know about not us getting married right now; as well as looking a little deeper into him. Perhaps he truly was pleased by my father's death...

Keiko: I'm sure he'll listen to reason. Also, you're right. I hope Takakura isn't doing anything bad either.

Haru: Maybe I should start by asking the employees who are trying to desperately o win my favor...

Keiko: Good idea.

A lot to do as a team and some help is all that it'll take for Haru to find her answers.

Haru: ...Hm? You haven't drank any more of your coffee, Keiko-Chan. Aren't you going to finish it?

She does...to also drank too fast to coughing a lot.

Keiko: *cough* *cough* I'm okay...! It's still fine.

They laugh as they were done to leave on their own path.

Haru: Well, goodbye.

Keiko: Bye, Haru.

Later that night, Keiko gets a text message from Yuuki was happy for her and the others to change two people's hearts in time and for them to see each other with...a lot of people fill ill from coughing and sneezing a lot 'even one closes to Morgana's face.

Sick Man: Ah-choo!

Morgana: Ew! Cover your mouth, mister! So gross...!

Strange, isn't it...? As Keiko helps out Morgana, and then they both went to talk to Yuuki who was hanging around at the Akihabara Electric Town area.

Yuuki: Amamiya? Hi.

Keiko: Hey, Yuuki, These people are not feeling so well today.

Yuuki: I know. I think it has something to do with a flu going around, you and the others try not to get ill. Listen, could we talk somewhere at the nearest lake please?

It sounds important for Morgana and Keiko go with Yuuki to talk about something, from a lot of changes problems? It would seem like it.

Keiko: Nice spot to talk without too many of the sick people. So Yuuki, what's on your mind? (He's changed a lot since April, I'm surprised he's very helpful and great to our team.)

Yuuki: Oh, right! What do I wanted to say...You know, I've been thinking about what Akiyama-kun said to me...How I've changed.

You know...from when he saved him and his girlfriend from the two mean bullies who were much worse?

Keiko: After you tried to save him?

Morgana: And he did it on his own too.

And the point to all of this...? I think Yuuki had something on his mind that he had to tell Keiko about to be the first one.

Yuuki: I did, didn't I? For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to run away back when I saved him. So, I was thinking why that may have been.

The real reason why he did? Well, there's always a answer to some of the things.

Keiko: Hmm...Did you find the answer for yourself?

Yuuki: Honestly, I was pretty desperate at the time, so I don't remember much...But in the back of my head, I was thinking what you would do in that situation, Amamiya. I mean, you put yourself on the line to stop Kamoshida, and probably other villains too.

Keiko: I guess I did. I can't believe it was from April when it all happened to me by luck and for us to become such great friends.

Yuuki: Me too! So, I thought there had to be something I could do myself.

Keiko: But to Ann, Ryuji, Haru, Makoto, Junko, the others, and me think you've gotten stronger with so much courage.

A lot to have this person who was once weak and scared, to change from one person once love to care for her still as a friend, to be a part of the team with someone else in his life now to be in love with.

Yuuki: Haha. I was only acting out of fear though. You know...I've always wanted to change. I wanted to go from the dull nobody everyone messes with to famous world-renowned hero. But you helped me realize something important.

Keiko: And what's that, Yuuki?

Yuuki: Heroes aren't heroes because they're famous...It's because they fight for other people. Like you are, Amamiya, because you care for others. Looking back on it, what I really wanted to change was the weak me. The me on the volleyball team who let wrongdoing go unpunished, even though I knew it was unjust...The cowardly me who looked the other way when people I knew were in need of help...Tell me the truth, Amamiya, I only changed because you didn't try to steal my heart, to take my cognition one away instead, but I once had a crush on you to learn on how to care more about having more friends from good people. People like you are, Amamiya, right?

From his Shadow self was good to be talked to, it was his Cognition who needed to be changed a whole lot more.

Keiko: I didn't change your heart, it was you and your shadow self other than your cognition to hold the real you back. Yuuki, you helped us out on that day knowing there has been and always will be some good in you. One of the lucky ones who wasn't targeted so much. (Very lucky in fact.)

Yuuki: I know, thank you again...Also, I may love you as a dear friend to me, but...I'm in love with someone else...Futaba-chan!

Yep, he had a crush on Futaba Sakura.

Keiko: Ha! Called it! See? You admit of finding true love on your own! 

Yuuki: Wait...Yeah, you didn't change my heart, I did...And I...Wow! You're right! But still, Amamiya, because of that and the others things to really have changed my heart for the better.

Keiko: Just remember to go easy on Futaba to take your relationship slowly, okay?

Yuuki: I know...Thanks for telling me, I want to get to know Futaba-chan more...Still...All this time, I've been looking up to the Phantom Thieves, pretending to be a collaborator...And now I'm finally able to stop pretending...Truth be told, I had given up. I accepted that I was a zero...That my existence was meaningless. But I've learned. I may not be able to change the world, but I can change myself. Whether I sulk about my inability to do anything, or hang my head high and look to the future...My perception shapes the boundaries of my world. It all comes down to what's inside my heart.

From others to be more opened minded to change a little can be a good thing as long as you're still yourself.

Keiko: You know from the inside comes more than it is from the outside.

Yuuki: It does. I might still mess up every so often, but as long as you're here, Amamiya, as a good friend to me, I'll be able to stand up again. So I may not be the best person around to learn on how to date with Futaba-chan, but I can feel free to rely on me at least sometimes. And...no matter what the world says, I'll be rooting for you...and the others who are the Phantom Thieves. Just like you were with me!

From them to shake on it and then Keiko to still care for Yuuki as a dear friend to him, the two just have a friendly hug. Another slot to be filled up and completed for Yuuki to had his Confidant one filled and a badge of his own, the Silver Badge of Trust.

Keiko: (Like I said...I'm glad you've changed in a good way, Yuuki. You're a good person to me and to the rest of the team.)

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath,_

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Moon, granting thee infinite power..._

All to be good, but with Yuuki to lend a hand by still sending out requests when needed sometimes.

Yuuki: You know what, Amamiya? I'm going to find you an awesome request! That's all I can really do for you right now...But I'm working on that documentary too, I even plan on making it into a book someday.

Keiko: Great! You're starting off pretty well for yourself so quickly.

Yuuki: I'm doing all that I can do. I'd bet anyone who reads about the Phantom Thieves would find the hidden courage within themselves. Maybe that means I can use that book to change people's hearts!

Keiko: Then trying making it your best seller yet.

For that promised to be done as Yuuki gets down to it, Keiko will hope for the best from her friend.

Morgana: Me too!

Yuuki: All right, I'm on it! Oh, but before that...I'm hungry. Come on, let's grab a bite to eat on the way home. Maybe a buffet...? Wait, no. We should save that for after I get all my book royalties! Hehehe, Amamiya, you'd better be looking forward to it!

So the ratings don't matter or when the Phantom Thieves try to be heroes with reasons, but only to aid others was one thing that was most important to still believe like Yuuki does. And joining with the three, was one more being Futaba herself.

Futaba: Big Sis! Morgana! Hey! Can I join with you guys to get something to eat?

Lucky for Yuuki to spend more time with Futaba.

Yuuki: Ah, Futaba-chan-! 

Futaba: Oh, it's you Mishmash-San. What are you doing standing here? Let's all go out to eat before going on home. Come on!

For her to be holding Yuuki's arm, he has a good chance with Futaba yet to give a thumbs up to Keiko and Morgana to know that all will go very well.

Morgana: Someone's in love.

Keiko: And someone's happy to aid us Phantom Thieves to still make a change. Let's keep making this happen, Morgana.

And they will to go from four more days to go back to Sae's Palace, into three more days now for a new morning to rise.

Year 20xx

Day # 218 - November 11/15th – Tuesday

Another day to get to school by train for Ryuji to check on Keiko and Morgana to be joining with them for a little ride getting there.

Ryuji: Yo, Keiko! Morgana! How's it going?

Morgana: Ryuji, I'm glad you're less slacking off now.

Ryuji: Very funny, cat. Listen, let's try to give it our all to save Makoto's big sister and clearing our names...It's still gonna suck for us to wait until your boyfriend finds the real killer.

A long wait to a long plan could happen, but they will be ready for anything.

Keiko: It does feel boring, but it'll all be worth it real soon, Ryuji, we just need to stick to the whole thing.

Ryuji: You damn right we're gotta. Yeah, and without those two Shadow bastards standing in our way. We'll give them some hell! Also to clear our names too...I didn't forget.

We know, Ryuji, you didn't...Going through the day at school in Mr. Inui's class for Keiko to be learning a lot and for hours to pass for the day to end – for Haru and Keiko to go out for a drink after school to be talking about something together but right after they finish gardening at the school rooftop first.

Keiko: I hope nothing odd isn't happening from this Takakura person since he's helping you take over the Okumura Foods company, Haru.

Seems like there wasn't any problems than it was before when her father heart was distorted.

Haru: I think if anything was wrong, Sugimura-Chan will let me know about it right away. Ever since we changed his heart, he's became a better person for me to date with him so well. I never felt this happy in all of my life. And...marrying him so soon, I'm not ready yet.

Keiko: Which is completely fine. You've made the right call.

Marriage takes time to get to know someone you truly love, it can't be rush a lot for Haru to save Sugimura to know that that now just be dating.

Haru: Yes...My mistake. That's probably it, Keiko-Chan. Thanks for telling me. Love is special to spend time to then get married one day. And with the new and better carrying and understanding Sugimura-Chan, I never felt even happier in all my life from there. Also with my dearest friends. But just in case, I'll look up more on Takakura-chan if we have to.

Keiko: Anything else you found a little so far?

It was hard to say right now, so nothing yet.

Haru: Um, right I looked into Takakura-san, but I didn't manage to find very much beyond those initial rumors...? Several people I asked said that he often complained about my father... But just as many seemed to say the exact opposite.

From some to hate Okumura a lot to be happy he's dead. So rude! What he still did as wrong,, but saying mean things is still mess up.

Keiko: Terrible! And after all the crap they all been through to still back month...on some parts about your father even after he was killed.

Haru: I know, Keiko-Chan, but I just ignore it. They're not causing a crime to hurt me or anything. One side has to be deceiving me, correct? I'm honestly suspicious of everyone at this point...Those who are very bad.

Keiko: I get what you're saying, Haru. Good point. Trust in those who tell the real truth.

I guess to still be honest suspicious to those look and seem to be trouble to look out for.

Haru: I see...If there are two contradictory stories, one of them has to be right. I suppose I'll just need to learn the truth of the matter myself...To be honest, Takakura-san has been hard to understanding the non-happening marriage particularly hard lately for Sugimura-Chan and me. It'll be a long time before we do get married.

Keiko: And he doesn't know of it yet?

Haru: I'm trying to tell him, but he's not listening to me to be so business, even Sugimura-Chan try to do the same thing. But he did say it will help provide vital backup for myself and Okumura Foods, both in public and in private...I don't think we can talk some sense into Takakura-san at this rate. Dating first for us, and then we can get married is how others' relationship in love works. There's also the contract Sugimura-Chan's father made with my father. Even he doesn't want to do it his families way, but his own. He told me about it once...Poor guy.

A lot to try to say something soon before it was too late.

Keiko: We did change his heart to saving him.

Haru: What do you think, Keiko-Chan? Any relationship to take time from becoming a couple and then getting married is the right choice?

Keiko: Yes, Haru, it is! Sorry...I think it is for you and Sugimura to do whatever you two want to do to make something happen, not by force marriage, normal one in about a few years or so. To my point of view of saying this.

Haru: I see...But we want to help out the other employees my father left behind.

Keiko: But there has to be another way to date each other and still help the people from Okumura Foods out.

Yeah, and that's by telling Takakura about it right away. But will he listen to good reasons? Or was he once of those selfish people?

Haru: You're right. Perhaps I shouldn't give up so easily...not for me and for Sugimura-Chan for us to make our own choices to help out others and still be in love! Either way, graduation is quickly approaching...I'll need to decided my own course of actions soon enough...You know, Keiko-Chan...before you came along, I hadn't even considered not going through with this marriage when Sugimura-Chan's heart was being distorted. I believed I would simply marry the man my father introduce to me since I was little with Sugimura-Chan to know each other over the years, and let the rest of my life pass me by when we do get married some day. Father found me the right man, but us getting to know each other for a bit takes more time. Still, I wonder what would have happened if my father didn't have a Palace...

If Okumura wasn't evil and such...? A lot to be different to live on I guess.

Keiko: I guess he would listen to reason in words to never have a Palace in the Metaverse itself.

Haru: But would I have just resigned myself to the fate he had made for me...? If I couldn't say the man I'm n love with?

Keiko: If that didn't really happen...I don't think so. Sorry! I'm trying to sound mean-!

This had Haru laughing for she gets what Keiko was saying to her friend.

Haru: Oh, no I get it. I wish things were a bit different too. Keiko-Chan...Thank you so much. You always know how to make me feel better, a good friend I've ever made since I joined the Phantom Thieve s with you, Mona-Chan, and the others. Honestly though, things would have been far worse for me if I hadn't joined the Phantoms Thieves at all to saving Sugimura-Chan's life. Plus, I would never have had anyone to talk to like this...If there's anything I can do to return the favor, please tell me. I want to help you as much a I can!

From the rich and the regular person of two girls slowly becoming best friends and partners as true fighters of the team.

Keiko: Will do, Haru. (I can sense Haru's trust in me...She's fine the way she is and her lover Sugimura...)

Haru: *sigh*

Keiko: Haru?

Haru: Sorry, Keiko-Chan. I just hope someday I can just look out at the sea with a nice cup of coffee and forget about all of this...And...I hope you'll be there with me to hang out some more like other girls do as friends they are, just like us. We can forego the elephants though, don't worry. Well then, shall we o home?

After eating and paying for the food and drink to be leaving now, Haru and Keiko take off to see each other again next time.

Keiko: See you later and we will do more girl things together to get out more, Haru, trust me. It'll be worth it.

Later that night for Keiko to help out Sojiro for a bit, then hangs out with Chihaya for a little while to also have her sensing something out.

Chihaya: Please be careful, Keiko-Chan. Danger is drawing close from a fiend disguising itself as one of us in this world.

A warning there...? Chihaya's powers knows that something was up for Keiko to hear her warning well. And then getting something to eat for Yuuki to tell her something serious to be shock about it to keep quiet for her and Morgana talked afterwards on a plan they've been coming up with for a while now to put it to good use.

Keiko: Morgana...

Morgana: I know, Madame Keiko. So we were right about it...Who knew...Let just see what happens when the time comes, and only then we can make our move.

Whatever it was, it sounds very important to keep in mind very much from all of it.

Year 20xx

Day # 219 - November 11/16th – Wednesday

While Kawa goes out of the class room to make up something for giving Keiko some free time, she gets the chance to study for a bit for a few minutes at her school for Morgana to see her doing well, and just in time to stop before Kawa comes back into the room to continue to teach the other students. Being rainy outside 'and others waiting to hear about the Phantom Thieves arrest and how cool they think Shido is' for Keiko and Morgana to learn something a little what Makoto could tell them about the Blood Oath story on what's it's really about, to them only and then she will get back to the others later.

Morgana: It's Makoto.

Keiko: What you got for us?

Some to talk about for the first two to understanding it a bit better.

Makoto: Sorry...I had to tell you guys about it first. I don't know much of the story itself being true, but it's base off of a woman who was a children's book author who was killed during World War 2.

Keiko: How so?

Makoto: I couldn't find anything about the woman's name, but it has something to do with Queen Lilith being an outcast demon who fell in love with the monster, and Fallen One to be once a Northern God who the angels kicked out of heaven to join forces...Two of them are bad news, and what you said about a Shadow warning you on what's happening right now and has something to do with Morgana's memories, I believe it has something to do with the female writer. She was the only half American and Japanese who was born in a poor family, for them to die from the war that was going on; the girl escaped to America to become a writer over the years for the war to end, and soon to go to the Vietnam wars because from there she was last scene alive to become a missing person's case to never be found ever since then. For Akechi-san to still be on the case, then he knows something's up.

From an old tale to be real, could it be from the author's distorted heart from long ago.

Morgana: So what you're saying, Makoto, is...that the missing woman could be Queen Lilith and who's still alive today to be doing all of this?

Keiko: The real murderer behind everything.

Makoto: That's all I know of so far, but she could be someone else today that none of us don't know of yet. The best chances we have is this...wait until we see what happens next, and if we have to make a move then we will. Let's tell the others about this whole thing later. And whatever you both do...

One thing is fore sure – they cannot let their guard down from anyone or anything one bit. Who knows...it could be any of the people all over town, a man or a woman as Queen Lilith in disguise.

Keiko and Morgana: None of us won't let our guards down!

They got that part right...

Year 20xx

Day # 220 - November 11/17th – Thursday

Reading on the train ride to school for Keiko to do and for her and Morgana to be ready to do something for a bit for one more day before Sae gets the Calling Card, but how will it be send to her, and by whom...? Also, another new location to go to later on, was in China Town of the sweets they got there, tasty! On their way there, they hear someone who was on TV who goes by President Tanaka to make this big selling announcement to everyone all over town today.

Tayla: Also...If you all want to know more about this guy, look this character up between Persona 3 and 4.

Tanaka: Here me out, people! We got a very big sale that none of you cannot refuse to have alone or a couple...or may be a family! Yep! The Atsuko S.'s master piece of drawing artwork of hers from the late 1960's. Now on sale at your nearest artworks of old and new worldwide have wish to bring in the late lovely children's novel of Atsuko S.'s last of the greatest story book of fantasy, love, monsters, and life which changed this woman forever. Want to learn more before buying them? Look up online now from Daku Shopping, or...order them online at a good deal. All sales will be off within 24 hours, so get yours now! I repeat, the last remaining artworks of Atsuko S. is on sale now from your nearest art store or order it online.

This catches Keiko and Morgana's attentions to learn something real quick from them asking Tanaka about something, for him to text message back with some details about it, like what though? Also, who was this Atsuko S. person...? What does the S. stand for in her last name? As the says went by quickly for Keiko to pass well again in Ms. Usami's class, they went to see how Shinya's doing...And it looks like he'll be fine now thanks to them changing his mother's heart.

Shinya: Hey, Missy! Guess what...?

Keiko: What's up, Shinya? (He's going to say it to me.)

Good to have other people who still loves the Phantom Thieves.

Shinya: They really did it! The Phantom Thieves did it! My mom really did have a change of heart!

Keiko: Really? That's wonderful news. (I'm glad we helped you out, Shinya you're mother's heart has been changed.)

So much so for Shinya tells Keiko on what happened.

Shinya: When I got home, my mom cooked dinner. She made my favorite, hamburger steak! Then she admitted that she was wrong and apologized to me for getting so mad about everything. She broke down crying and told me that she'll be a better mother from now on...

Keiko: All tight, Shinya! I'm glad to hear that!

For Shinya was never a bad person, his mother had problems before to change afterwards a whole lot better now than she use to be.

Shinya: Yeah! It's all thanks to the Phantom Thieves...and you too, Keiko.

Keiko: I just told them the message is all.

And it all worked out for Shinya gave his mom the calling card to make it all happened.

Shinya: I guess winning and losing doesn't matter when it comes to just being happy.

Keiko: Come again.

Oh, it would seem the young Shinya might've learned a little something on his own.

Shinya: Well, isn't it true, Keiko? The reasons my mom was bale to change is that she lost to the Phantom Thieves. Losing wasn't the end at all. It brought my real mom back. Man, I'm so happy right now.

Keiko: Then if you're happy, Shinya, then I'm happy for you.

Shinya: Thanks...Am I weird...for feeling happy about losing? I mean, all I cared about before was winning.

Keiko: We win at some games we're god at, but not all of them. It's okay to lose some to try it again later. And it also means you have matured a lot.

For a smart kid who was good at playing video games, Shinya sure has to learn on...others things a bit early at his age.

Shinya: R-Really...?! Well, you might be right...Looking back at how obsessed I was with winning, I can see I was just acting like a kid. I wanna get stronger. Strong enough so that I can protect my mom...I realized something from you and the Phantom Thieves. Instead of destroying others, protecting and saving people is what makes a person strong. You listened to my problems, and even confronted my mom for me...I-I guess that was pretty cool of you...

Anything to help any friend who are good and saved from a Shadow to change the heart of and a fan of the Phantom Thieves as well.

Keiko: It was nothing really. (I'm willing to help a friend out like Shinya, I'm glad he's on our side.)

Shinya: By the way, Missy, do you remember Takekuma? The pro who beat me?

Keiko: I do.

The other older gamer who was pretty good? Of course. Only this guy was cheating worse compare to the other one from Mementos.

Shinya: Well, get this. I heard more rumors that he uses illegal armor. I wonder why he's cheating...

Keiko: Another cheater, huh? It seems he wants to win at all costs.

Shinya: Yeah...I kinda understand how he feels. I might've cheated too, if I had known how...But I don't feel like that at all anymore!

The two laugh together to still play games for fun only and never to cheat at all.

Keiko: Smart decision, Shinya.

Shinya: Thanks, Missy. OK, I'm gonna head home. And hey, Missy, are the Phantom Thieves...

Keiko: Excuse me?

But he just drops the subject to leave it be for now. If Shinya says so...

Shinya: ...Never mind! Bye! Let's play some games again later sometime!

A lot of supporters for the old and young like Shinya to do his best and from some of the kids also cheating in video games, but not like him. Good to know. Hours later...For Keiko to be helping out Sojiro at the cafe, Futaba comes by to check on them and there was something else on her mind as well.

Sojiro: Futaba? What's wrong? You came here late today.

She shows her cell phones on something that Futaba's been doing for Morgana, Sojiro, and Keiko to see her hacking skills to pay off.

Futaba: Check it out, you two. Uncle's bank info, transaction history, credit details...I've got tons of dirt on him!

Keiko: Good for you, Futaba. (This will serve the bad uncle his just desert now.)

Sojiro: But how did you get all of this...?

You know Futaba, she is a good young hacker to get through anything she can hack right into. I mean, come on! Her uncle's a real jerk to his only niece to get some sort of payback on him...And this is the only way to do it.

Futaba: Hacking, of course!

Sojiro: Yeah, but still-!

Now before Sojiro could say anything else to change his mind to almost send Futaba away that won't be her uncle, there was a lot to talk about without doing something illegal-like.

Keiko: Wait, wait...Before we jump the gun, let's walk down on what we can and can't do so none of us won't judge from what's right or wrong...Please?

Good call there, Keiko. And thanks to her words, Sojiro agrees to hear the rest of it out first.

Sojiro: She's right. Listen, Futaba, no matter what happens, I want for you to stay with me forever.

That's one thing that'll happen for sure and to not lose his step-daughter.

Futaba: Forever...?

Sojiro: I mean it, but can we talk first before you...?

Futaba: Okay, lets' talk. I won't do anything yet.

They talk to not do anything against Futaba's mean uncle just yet 'not until Sojiro knows the rest', they needed to make sure if he was having some money problems or not. They were good and Futaba wants to stay with Sojiro's place for Keiko and Morgana were happy to see them to be getting along well as a true family they were...

Keiko: See? Everything worked out in the end.

Futaba: Big Sis, it has...Oh! I gotta go watch my show now on live streaming, it'll be on in a few minutes! Bye, guys!

She takes off in a hurry for Sojiro will make sure that he cares and helps out Futaba no matter what happens.

Morgana: Such a very strange hacker and a nerd Futaba is.

Sojiro: No matter what her selfish uncle tries to get hold of Futaba, I'm ready to fight back in court if I have to. Keiko, I'm happy to have Futaba and Wakaba in my life to make me go on living...And you too.

With another new added in the family like Morgana and Keiko to make Sojiro and Futaba feel happy, then al was well.

Keiko: I'm gad to hear, Mr. Sakura. Futaba's a good person.

Sojiro: She is...I'm going to lock up so don't stay up too late. Good night, Keiko.

Calling it a night Sojiro to close up the cafe for tonight, as both Morgana and Keiko get ready to go to sleep next for one day to school and then to send the calling card once they're done...all to change Sae's heart.

Year 20xx

Day # 221 - November 11/18th – Friday

Getting through Mr. Ushimaru's class for Keiko to once again be doing well to finally have hours to pass to end for this week for the weekends to start off later after the two weekend days are done with. The others group text message each other to meet up at Cafe Leblanc for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Akechi, and Junko to see Keiko and Morgana on how they're going to send Sae the calling card. Lots of planning to do before making their move.

Junko: We're here! It's planning time.

Ann: Boss said he reserved that place just. We're free to drink as much coffee as we want.

With the cafe they can own 'thanks to Sojiro's help' to let them have some free coffee for them to drink and for Jackie to listen in on the rest.

Ryuji: Ain't this place always empty though?

Keiko: We just got lucky for today is all, Ryuji.

Yeah, make the most of this count to have Ryuji left speechless.

Ryuji: Eh?

Futaba: Take it or leave it.

Ryuji: OK! I get it, geeze...

Now getting back to the topic at hand...

Haru: Um, we're supposed to be discussing where we should send the calling card...

Junko: What's the plan? Anyone...?

Ann: Considering how big the hype's gotten, she'll prolly just think it's a prank, won't she?

Not when it comes to the smart lawyer like Sae is to do anything to capture the Phantom Thieves in the name of the law.

Akechi: I could always put it on Sae-san's desk. People know me there, so I could gain access easily.

Junko: Oh! Oh! Let me put it there instead! My work has allow for me to go to the places anytime for a new story to gather! Please...?

It could work since Akechi and Junko are allow at the building more and more, but it might be a little risky to do.

Morgana: That's not a good idea. If you two are the only ones who can get in there, it'll be easily traced the both of you back.

So, who'll do this...? Only one from the group who also knows of Sae all too well.

Makoto: ...I'll do it. I can just tell her it came for her in the mail. That would be the least risky method. No matter what she asks, I'll tell her I don't know anything.

Yep...Makoto Niijima will do it for the team and to save her big sister.

Keiko: You will? (Makoto, you need to be careful about this task...!)

Futaba: But Makoto, that's...

Hard to say for what Keiko was thinking about her friend Makoto, as the others waited for their leader's answer.

Akechi: Princess, you're our leader, so this will be all up to you. Should we leave the calling card to Makoto?

Well, it already has been decided.

Keiko: Makoto has helped us make it this far...So, I trust her to do it.

For Jackie in avatar computer form to be cheering the team on, it has been all set to do. For the others to agree, leaving Akechi to hug and kiss Keiko on the hand. A bit scary to do, but hey...something has to be done somehow.

Akechi: Good girl.

Ann: But is that...really the only way...?

Yusuke: Ms. Makoto...

From her friends to support Makoto through this part she has to do alone for everyone else and Yusuke, she'll pull through this.

Makoto: I'll be OK. I've already traversed far more dangerous ground than this.

Keiko: Then be strong and we'll wait to move out once Sae gets it.

Akechi: We will leave it to you then. Thank you for agreeing to this, Makoto. I will need to step up my game as well to make up for it...

From the calling card to be send out first, and by tomorrow they'll enter into the Metaverse of Sae Shadow's Casino Palace to steal her heart and get the sixth purple of the Brightful Gems.

Keiko: First we wait today, and then tomorrow we'll make our move. Jackie, we'll see you then.

The little Persona waits for their return the next day to get ready for anything.

Yusuke: Very well then. We'll enter from in front of the courthouse. Does six o'clock in the evening work for everyone?

Sounds like a plan then.

Junko: This is going to be big, but I'll be ready to get the job done to save Megami and do all of this for Mochizuki's sake.

Ann: Yup, got it.

Haru: Same as always.

The team will be ready to go tomorrow for the big thing, then for the deal to happen, and then they'll make their move again afterwards.

Morgana: Well then, let's get ready for tomorrow! Dismissed!

Calling it a day as Jackie waits for them back in the Metaverse of the Palace from outside of it to be hiding very well...The other Phantom Thieves got together to have someone missing in the group for Junko had to go do some more journalist things and Akechi with some cases for a bit to wait for the others 'and for Akechi to go back to Keiko later'...It was there for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru to gather up to talk about something very personal...From looking shocked, surprised, and so on to be something very important; as well as Keiko and Morgana too back upstairs in the bedroom as well a few hours later. A flashback which should be very important later on.

Morgana: Tomorrow's finally the day. All that's left is to carry out the operation that Makoto outlined earlier.

Keiko: Right.

Morgana: Now we just need to hand it over. As long as we can get it to Niijima...

Planning out things must be very hard to do...As for Queen Lilith and Fallen One to gather together again in the Metaverse world for hearing someone calling the cops about when the Phantom Thieves will be at tomorrow, they'll be ready for them...Huh?

**Fallen One: Our little friend has delivered the message. Not bad for a puppet we have.**

**Lilith: Whatever. What's done, is done. Just be ready. If all goes well, you can have her and the rest to destroy. But the gems must be brought to me for the pearl to be formed.**

The same plan as always to be ready for the big to go down for someone to be the real killer to be aiding them besides working for Shido.

**Fallen One: As long as I get Goro Akechi and keep Keiko Amamiya all to myself, the rest shall be yours. So lighten up already.**

From looking at the old book of Blood Oath, it would appear that the made up children's book is all true...Queen Lilith herself, could she be this missing woman's Shadow or Cognition of this person known as Atsuko S.? And who was the monster she was in love with?

**Lilith: Soon, my beloved...It'll take more time, but I promise you that will soon change everything like you said. It's only a matter of time, for the Phantom Thieves' days after over, for the leader to fall, and soon the rest will follow.**

Whatever Queen Lilith meant there, it cannot be good for something down below was growing to be alive and not normal looking at all.


	96. Sae Niijima

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 96 - Sae Niijima

From the day before the police could stop the Phantom Thieves to be led by Sae Niijima herself, today was the day to send the calling card out to her 'with Makoto taking care of the part to send to her sister from the mail'. For the others waited to take her heart back at the Metaverse to change her heart and prove in their innocents once and for all by tomorrow. And then later, they'll find the real master mind who's behind this whole thing to be stopped for good. With Makoto entering in the room to take care of one little thing very carefully, Sae looks at her mail to see the calling card to her surprise to be targeted next.

Sae: "_Madame Sae Niijima, a great sinner of jealousy. You have lost yourself admit your obsession with success. For its sake, you are even willing to promote injustice as justice...From, Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts..." _

Well, she read it and to Makoto 'to be acting' looked surprised for it to be in the mail and for Sae to read it.

Makoto: I found it in our mailbox...

Sae: To think they would send me one...They brand me a criminal and plan to change my heart? What nonsense! They only care about disposing of those who are an inconvenience for them! Fine...I'll just have to catch them first!

This gets the female lawyer mad to crumble up the calling card in her hands in anger.

Makoto: And when you do...you're going to interrogate them, right? In some kind of underground room, was it...?

A hidden underground of a police headquarters for the Phantom Thieves if they arrest them? Not good! 

Sae: Why do you ask?

Makoto: Oh, I just remembered you mentioning something like that before...

Sae: That's right. It will be in a special interrogation room underground. My time will me limited, but I will do whatever it takes to make them divulge their secrets...

From there, then Sae Shadow speaks up to beat the Phantom Thieves in her own games for Makoto to sense out.

**Sae Shadow: Let's do this fair and square...!**

Here comes the security levels to be going up now, tomorrow will be a big battle on everything the Phantom Thieves can do.

Sae: I should probably be getting back. It's late, be I should contact the director and let him know about this calling card...I except things will calm down a little once the case is over. Once that happens...we don't we go on a trip to some hot springs? Just the two of us?

For Sae to still care for Makoto, she's just doing her job to get things fixed for the little sister to help out her older one the best she and the Phantom Thieves have to try to do.

Makoto: Sis...Um...I-I'm on your side! I won't let anyone do anything to you!

Crying for Sae thinks that Makoto was worried about her safety, as she pats her little sister on the head.

Sae: *chuckle* What an odd girl...

Getting out her cell phone next to get back to work.

Makoto: Do you need to make a call? I'll head up to my room then.

Once Makoto leaves to group text message the others that the deed has been done to wait until tomorrow to get back to Sae Shadow's Casino Palace. For Sae makes a phone call to tell them about the calling card, but they tell her to standby instead and to get someone else now until further notice for her to wait.

Sae: ...I'm sorry for calling so late. This is Niijima. There's something I need to inform you of...I received a calling card from the Phantom Thieves. It was addressed to me directly and-Stand by?! And you've transferred command of the investigation to someone else...?! No of course not...Yes...I understand. I'll remain on standby until further instructions...Please excuse me.

Hating the idea, Sae has no other choice but to do so...The SIU Director knows already to be part of the plan. As Keiko takes care of her plant and make some more tools with Morgana's help, Akechi comes up from behind Keiko to hug and kiss her.

Akechi: Hi, Princess, what's on your cute little mind?

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...It's nothing...I know what we need to do tomorrow, but...part of me is a little scared.

A lot to be going on from the looks of it.

Morgana: A lot of things can happened to be scared of, that much is true.

Akechi: Aw...Please don't say that, Keiko, there's nothing to be scared of. Remember...you have your friends, me, and others who are supporting us as the Phantom Thieves. It all comes down this. I know than you know too for all of this to soon come to an end, we can do this. The killer will show up for me to stop them. Then later as promised, we'll continue on as the Phantom Thieves. People will see that we were set up. I'm here for you, Keiko, I love you. Remember...I'll always be there by your side.

For them to start cuddling together, Keiko and Akechi began to kiss for Morgana to leave the room to let them have some alone time.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...Yes, I'm not alone...I have you, fans, and my friends. I love you too. Please...take me away. (Never let these feelings of love go away in my life.)

Another night to be making love for them to be even more powerful in battle, for love is both beautiful and strong. For Keiko to stay strong to do everything as planned out, they can do this for Akechi, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Junko, and Jackie were all set to go to change one lawyer's heart first before they could do anything else later on.

Year 20xx

Day # 222 - November 11/19th – Saturday

The morning appears for the sun to rise up and for Keiko and Akechi to get dress, ready, and getting the others to come over at the hideout to be all set to go. Like Jackie who was ready to soon help out its human master for Megami will soon be free with three more False Gods to stop, two other gems, the real master mind, and the two main Shadows.

Akechi: Amazing the way we touch, kiss, hug, and so much to feel like heaven. Princess, let our love guide us to victory and justice.

With the two holding each other with the blankets covering their naked bodies, they'll make it all happen for today's the day.

Keiko: It does for it is our fighting strength. Let's get dress and get everyone to come over. Come on, Akechi-Cun. We should go eat after we shower first.

Akechi: Another moment for us to do it again...?

With him touching Keiko to make her laugh, for Akechi and and her both know of the mission at hand.

Keiko: Stop...! You dirty boy. Maybe we can do a little something while we both get cleaned up.

Akechi: I can do that.

Keiko: (Oh, Akechi-Cun...My life, love, my strength...and my everything.)

With that taken care of and for them eat...Keiko, Akechi, and Morgana were all ready. As the others showed up and gather to be ready to go as well – Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Junko to move out back into the Metaverse.

Haru: The day has come. Are you all prepared?

Junko: Ready as I'll ever will be...Or try to be without being too clumsy.

All set, and ready to move out.

Akechi: What of the calling card, Makoto?

Makoto: I showed it to Sis...She took it from my very own hands.

Still, it was hard but a very brave move that Makoto did on order to save her sister.

Futaba: Makoto...

For Yusuke to place his hand on Makoto's to try cheering her up.

Yusuke: I understand how you feel, Ms. Makoto, but you mustn't be so downtrodden.

Ryuji: Yeah...If we screw this up, we're done for. It's way more than losin' the place we belong...We could even lose our lives here, y'know.

Makoto: I know. It'll be all right. I want to save my sister, no matter what.

Now that's the Makoto Niijima/Queen we all know and love.

Morgana: Is everyone decided?

Keiko: We're ready.

Ann: Mm-hm! All's well that ends well!

Morgana: So much has happened since we first started...You guys have become quite the reliable team. All right, Madame Keiko! This is the Phantom Thieves' greatest heist to reach to the final one later in the early winter this year! Give us the signal!

For Keiko makes the call to move on out.

Keiko: (This is it, there's no turning back now...) Let's do this. It's show time!

Junko: Now we're talking!

Akechi: I'll follow you until the very end, Keiko. I'll protect you. We all will.

Opening up to the Metaverse, here they go!

Keiko: Now then, team, let's move out. Suit up! Code name - Joker!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Yusuke: Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Makoto: Suit up! Code name – Queen!

Futaba: Suit up! Code name – Oracle!

Haru: Suit up! Code name – Noir!

Akechi: Suit up! Code name - Crow!

Junko: Suit up! Code name - Witch!

They've arrived for Jackie to guide them back from the Battle Arena, to the hallways of the stairs, and into the manager's room on where the Treasure is...For them to arrive to see no sign of the Treasure to be anywhere in the room.

Ryuji: Where the hell's the Treasure?!

For Jackie tries to look around for it to find nothing on where it was last spotted in. Soon they all hear Sae Shadow's voice to be waiting for them, a trap for her to play a game and battle on for the Treasure of her heart and the sixth Gem.

**Sae Shadow: *chuckle* It seems you came, just as I planned. **

Another trap it was...

Morgana: As she planned...?!

Yusuke: No...Was the Treasure put on display to lure us here?

Junko: Again with these traps!

If this was a trap, then where was the real Treasure at?

Haru: So that's why we could faintly see its shape...

**Sae Shadow: First off, allow me to compliment you. I never excepted you would be able to make it this far...**

Akechi: We would much rather have the Treasure than your words of praise. Where did you hide it?

Ask and you shall reseed 'with luck' for Sae Shadow opens up the safe type of door and allows for al of the Phantom Thieves to come into her special room to battle all out.

**Sae Shadow: *chuckle* Come. We shall put an end to this once and for all. **

Keiko: So she wants us to fight her now.

Akechi: It seems as though she wants us to pursue her...

Ryuji: Dammit, she's mockin' us...! Let's go after her!

So up they go into the next room to do so for the Phantom Thieves and Jackie to be ready for anything against Sae Shadow. On to the elevator to be ready to battle and steal Sae Shadow's Treasure to change her heart.

Makoto: Sis...I'll save you, we all will.

As Fallen One and Queen Lilith watched from above of the entire Palace...The Phantom Thieves have arrived up to the top of the main floor to Sae Shadow's gaming room type of casino board type of game to place all of their bets, this won't be an easy thing or fight they must do. With the elevator going back down and seeing Sae Shadow on the big screen TV, let see what other game they have going on.

Junko: There she is!

Still not showing herself in person, huh? Jackie gets mad to demand for their enemy to show herself and fight in person.

Akechi: Niijima-san, what kind of game will it be this time? No matter what you bring out, we will emerge victorious.

Like she cares but winning in her game only.

**Sae Shadow: You're making a grave mistake if you think you have me cornered. I only guided you here because this place allows me to fight to my heart's content. **

Makoto: Sis...

An older sister to go up against her younger one and her friends. Hard to see, say, and do right now but to push forward.

**Sae Shadow: When my father died in the line of duty, I hated his killer from the bottom of my heart. Dying to uphold justice sounds virtuous, but the ones left behind have to clean up the mess! Can you imagine the hardships I had to endure?! **

It was sad yes, but holding on to the past doesn't do anyone good at all!

Keiko: And what good will that do for you?! It only hurts much worse...! I know how it feels for my family, but I would never hate them for the rest of my life!

Like I said before, it can hurt sometimes.

Akechi: Perhaps I had overestimated her. I thought her reasoning would have been more noble somehow.

Futaba: Shes lost control...

Haru: This is wrong...

No kidding, for Jackie agrees with the others to not see a hard working to lose herself like this.

**Sae Shadow: Justice cannot yield to evil! I must win, no matter what! **

Akechi: This is nothing more than self-righteousness...

From sad words for Sae Shadow was ready for battle to prove them wrong to win at anything, probably to be cheating again.

**Sae Shadow: All we need to do to determine who is right...is battle. Now, why don't we begin? **

From the snap of her fingers, to move the battle grounds to appear for the others to feel it all over the entire room.

Morgana: What...?!

Haru: Eek!

Yusuke: What is this?!

From the wheel numbers to switch up to something else, for they were standing on the spinning wheel for people to play their betting to try to win. And finally...Sae Shadow appears in person to fight for the gem and Treasure as promised.

**Sae Shadow: A clash of brute strength is simply uncalled for on this stage. **

Akechi: What is she intending...?

Nothing but trouble, that's for sure. As Jackie places all the coins to drop for this Persona asks Sae Shadow to battle it all out.

Keiko: Another way to cheat by winning.

Ryuji: No more coins or playin' games! We ain't followin' your damn rules!

**Sae Shadow: Oh, you will. There is no room for negotiation. You will know soon enough. **

Seeing something like a hologram to appear all over Sae Shadow's body and reappearing again, there was something growing for Sae Shadow to show her true form soon enough.

Makoto: What was that...?!

**Sae Shadow: Now...come at me! **

With Makoto feeling scared, for Akechi, Keiko, and her friend have got her back.

Keiko: Queen, we'll be okay.

Akechi: She's right, Queen.You'll save her, right?

Feeling worried, but Makoto won't let anything hurt Sae to change her heart even if they have to go all out in battle.

Makoto: Yes...

Morgana: All right everyone, be on alert!

Tayla: Here's all eleven Phantom Thieves and Jackie vs. Sae Niijima/Leviathan 'you'll see soon enough'. Here we go! 

**Sae Shadow: Place your bets, because it's show time!**

Futaba: All right, let's do this!

As Keiko to use some of her Personas powers to go in a combat type of battle again Sae Shadow, the others use their guns and other weapons to cut down this bad female of a Shadow for her to be good fighting back very well. Only for Futaba to boost up their offense and defense to power up, as well as Jackie to try giving Sae Shadow the big chill type of attack. Going pretty good so far, until Sae Shadow starts up her wheel that says 'Bet HP' up for her.

**Sae Shadow: And now to place my bet against all of you. **

It was really working...

Futaba W-What the-?!

Junko: She's betting at a time like this?!

There's another servant type of rules, is there?

**Sae Shadow: Of course, act of violence are forbidden here. One must follow the rules. **

Futaba: We already told you, there's no way we're gonna follow your rules anymore!

**Sae Shadow: That's fine by me. Such troublesome people will face the penalty...**

A penalty for not spinning the route, huh? So weird...

Futaba: What should we do, Joker?

Only one thing they can do just in case there was a powerful attack to come in their way...

Keiko: Just one...Guard yourselves!

They do for the wheel was almost done spinning.

**Sae Shadow: You will predict which pocket the ball will fall into. Now, the time has come for your first round. Choose where you will place your bet! **

Like they had no other choice.

Morgana: I'm almost positive she's going to try to cheat, but even if we bring that up, she'd just ignore now. Jackie, we might need your help on this one. Please...We should still go along with the game for now and try to gain evidence on her methods on cheating for Jackie to help us out with.

So they also need to do a betting of their own while they battle it all out.

Akechi: ...I agree.

For Futaba will make the call, Jackie will see from any signs of Sae Shadow to be cheating, and still fight on. Sounds like a good plan there...Doing the lowest numbers to the black pocket first, for it to land on one, but it hops on to the red of the highest number instead for Jackie to quickly catch on to it. Meaning that they lose in the first round. Hurting them a little for Sae Shadow to take some of their energy to heal up.

Morgana: We lost...Have you figured anything out, Joker? I think Jackie might've too.

Keiko: (Now I see...) I know what Sae's doing.

Morgana: Really?! How is she doing it?!

Jackie tries to tell them it was somewhere underneath the wheel to have a spring to lift the ball to bounce off one space to go to the other one instead.

Keiko: What Jackie can tell us...The lid under where the ball lands on.

They got it right, Sae Shadow once again was cheating

Morgana: I see...you two are right! It did seem like the ball floated for a split second there...

Akechi: How humiliating...

So there was soon an idea to be done for them.

Futaba: Let's catch her in the act so she can't talk her way out of it! Jackie, you can still mess around with this one, keep going. Have someone snipe the pocket when that glass lid appears. Joker, you're in charge of choosing who gonna be the sniper!

Haru: We cannot allow this cheating to continue...

Keiko: Then I choose...Queen, she's your sister to know her a lot more than the rest of us do, good luck. (Plus her aiming skills from a her machine gun is amazing to never miss her targets.)

Off Makoto goes off the wheel to get a clear shot at Sae Shadow during the fight to not cheat anymore.

Makoto: I'm on it!

For Makato gets ready and Jackie watches very closely...Another wheel was about to be set for Sae Shadow to bet money this time to take away from the Phantom Thieves if she wins again by cheating.

Futaba: The stuff display on the monitor changed...That must mean the betting changes every time...

As the wheel spins again, for Futaba to boost up everyone's accuracy/evasion to be all set for battle to keep Sae Shadow distracted as long as they can.

Keiko: Queen, whenever you're ready!

Makoto got her gun ready for some shooting to be done.

Futaba: The sniper is in their designated spot. All that's left is to wait for the next roulette spin.

**Sae Shadow: Very well, time to make your bet! Well, how will you bet? Hopefully your prediction will be correct this time. *chuckle***

Another type to place the bets for Futaba to give it her all...Laughing about it to cheat another round, for it to stop and lid up to move allowing Makoto to shoot the glass for the ball to fall into the hole all the way and Jackie to freeze it up there for a few seconds. They've won in the second round!

Yusuke: Well done!

What a baby to feel weak from cheating, that's what Sae Shadow gets for losing for Jackie was happy to be doing well so far.

**Sae Shadow: WH-WHAT!? **

Futaba: Heheh...Joker!

Everyone gathered into a group to surround Sae Shadow with their weapons.

Keiko: Don't move!

Akechi: We caught you cheating this time.

Futaba: What was that about fair and square?! You were totally cheating!

Damn straight she was, for cheating in games like this is so not cool.

**Sae Shadow: Ngh...**

Futaba: You coward! What're you so quiet for?! Say something!

**Sae Shadow: Shut up...SHUT UP! **

She soon transforms into a deadly False God of the fifth one to have the sixth gem to be very powerful of a tall type of female knight armor type of thing. For all bets are off now to be fighting all out now!

Tayla: Persona # 100 - Leviathan

Leviathan is a sea monster referred to in the Tanakh and the Bible. In demonology, Leviathan is one of the seven princes of Hell and its gatekeeper. The word "leviathan" has become synonymous with any large sea monster or creature. In modern literature (such as the novel Moby Dick) it refers to great whales, and in Modern Hebrew, it means simply "whale." According to Judaic lore, the Behemoth and Leviathan will do battle at the world's end, and kill each other, leaving their bodies to be feasted upon by the chosen peoples who survive.

Junko: Whoa! Way overboard of transformation here!

Makoto: S-Sis?!

Man, this girl hates to lose to feel like a little child who never learns anything.

**Leviathan: Cheating?! Unfair?! Silence! This is MY world! If you want a fair fight, then to hell with the game! I'll crush you by force. Fair and square, just as you like! **

Man, she means business now!

Makoto: This...is my sister's true nature?! No...

Yusuke: Queen, it'll be fine. We'll save her. I'm here for you.

Futaba: We're finally back to a normal fight...Good luck, Joker! Necronomicon, let's back the other Phantom Thieves' up! Cyber Net Strike!

Here comes the real fight for Futaba has got them covered and attacking a little...As Jackie tries to throw some ice shards for Leviathan to hack and slash to shooting lots of them to be destroyed, with heavy weapons to be powerful to use. But it keeps Leviathan busy for everyone else to hit her hard with an group all out attack.

Junko: Let's do this while she's busy by Jackie's attacks. Give her hell, Mochizuki! Steel of One-Thousand Kunais!

A Persona and thief type of double attack here, it was working well for knives to be thrown as Leviathan moves in fast to avoid the heavy damages. More of a sword battle with Morgana and Zorro to not hold anything back.

Morgana: Zorro, it's time to make our move next...Furious Fangs!

That was powerful to send her heavy armor she was wearing to go flying high and dropping down, only to land on her feet without feeling any pain. They can do this! No matter what she says, the Phantom Thieves fight with good reasons why.

**Leviathan: As long as you win, it doesn't matter what methods you use! Don't you all think the same?! You're controlling the hearts of others to achieve your own goal! **

Makoto: It's not for us! We only do it to help others who are suffering!

Now betting to SP next to be ready to stop Leviathan from cheating again, for Makoto and Jackie were ready...

Morgana: You're being a sore loser!

**Leviathan: I never lose, even in games of pure luck! Let me prove it!**

Without cheating here this time...? Yeah, right! I doubt it for they have to be careful on what Leviathan pulls up to something bad.

Morgana: So she's not going to cheat anymore...? This may be a good opportunity for us, Joker. If we win the roulette, we'll get an advantage in battle.

It was worth a try...Placing the bets for Jackie to watch it carefully again, for them to win the third round to drain of Leviathan's powers to heal the others quickly, to then attacking her again with the same moves.

Ryuji: Let's do this, Seiten Taisei! Lighting Flash Attack!

Ann: Here goes nothing then, Hecate, just you and me. Flame Shooter!

Haru: Time to dance, Milady...Lily Whip!

Nicely done for them to hit it where it hurts, for Leviathan was shooting all over the place, for Keiko to try to back them up with something against her heavy gun type of weaponize.

Keiko: Arsene, aid me...Double Daggers of Darkness!

This causes Leviathan's gun to get stuck and then blow up badly to have it removed from the two smaller guns in her hands now.

**Leviathan: I will win! Justice can only be on the side of the victor! **

What a baby she is, huh? Time to attack a bit more against Leviathan with everything they got on her.

Makoto: Sorry, Sis...Johanna, let's ride. Venom Blast!

From the fast speed of Makoto driving to use some type of venom and Yusuke trying to wipe Leviathan out with his water attacks.

Yusuke: Goemon, help the woman I truly care for from the bottom of my heart! Aqua Typhoon!

A direct hit there to cut her own sword in two as it was destroyed now. From Yusuke's love for Makoto was growing more and more. Trying to roll the ball to spin on the roulette wheel again, this time Jackie crushes it thanks to Yusuke to place water a lot for the machine to not work anymore.

**Leviathan: What?! No! What have you done?!**

Akechi: Jackie caught you cheating three times now, so that means you're out. Let show her, Robin Hood! Double Edge Sword Takedown!

Makoto: She's done for!

This gets to Leviathan to get trapped, cut, and thrown down hard for the bets were now over for her. Allowing for Keiko and Akechi to team up with their ultimate combo move to use against Leviathan for one final hit.

Keiko and Akechi: Light and Dark - Energy Blast!

Boom! That blows Leviathan away...literally. Getting hurt there, to not admit her defeat just yet.

**Leviathan: I...I just need to win...As long as I can win...that's all that matters...**

Makoto: Sis...

From there to try getting back up, and getting hit from the Phantom Thieves' all out group attack...the armor cracks to break apart for Leviathan to be defeated and Sae Shadow was down for the count for good.

**Sae Shadow: I...I...!**

It was finally over, the Phantom Thieves not only won the bet and saved Sae's life, but this will also prove in their innocents now.

Keiko: Time to save you, Sae Niijima...Flaming Heart! (There, it's been done.)

From her mask, it heals Sae Shadow's heart to change for the better now to finally come to her senses and finally admit defeat in a fight too, also to never ever cheat again.

Tayla: Sae Niijima – Leviathan, defeated!

With the sixth gem to get for Morgana to hold to, one more to go and two more False Gods who need to be stopped later on.

**Sae Shadow: So I've lost...But I'm healed now to learn a painful lesson to never cheat again. Boy, was I such a fool. **

Makoto was very happy to have the real Sae back to normal again 'her Shadow self at least'.

Makoto: Sis!

Akechi: That's only a Shadow, Queen. Why are you so...

Ann: Quiet!

It was best to let it all out for Sae to feel something from Makoto's feelings to say the least.

Akechi: ...Sorry.

Keiko: It's fine, Crow. For Queen to do this right here and now, to make her feel a bit better. (I'm glad Makoto fought until the very end.)

Ryuji: Jackie, go grab the Treasure for us please.

The little Persona didn't mind getting it for them at all to find it in seconds...For Sae Shadow to know that Queen was her little sister Makoto deep down.

**Sae Shadow: Makoto...?**

Makoto: I don't think it's wrong to bright light to evils which can't be judged by law. That's all the Phantom Thieves have been trying to do too. But these aggressive investigations? Twisting the truth for your own personal gain...? Please...You have to think back to the feelings you had when you first wanted to be a prosecutor. Think about your justice, Sis.

Some nice words to have Sae Shadow and her real self a lesson.

**Sae Shadow: My justice...**

Makoto: Try to remember how you used to be...

**Sae Shadow: How I...**

Junko: Hard to get through something to move on somehow, it can be hard.

From those words, and something else from Haru had something to say about Sae Shadow's actions next.

Haru: Niijima-san...She's just like my father...What caused them to change like this...?

Akechi: Hm...Even though their own desires were the cause, succumbing to such distorted thoughts is strange...Is there another reason they don't know of...?

Jackie has gotten hold of the Treasure of Sae's to steal and to shop the others.

Yusuke: Look! Jackie has got the Treasure.

Keiko: Thank you, Jackie.

This made this little Persona very happy to help out.

Akechi: The investigation will now be able to proceed. The suspicions against you all will be lifted as well. This deal we're making...is a great experience for us.

Keiko: Yes, Crow. As promised, we won't do anything other than Mementos for you to track down the real killer, rescue Junko's sister, get the last Brightful Gem, and stop two more False Gods later on.

The two hugged it out.

Akechi: Good to learn about what to do next, Joker, such a smart and beautiful woman with honor. To think that I, a detective, would act alongside the Phantom Thieves to become one of you...

It has been for them to take five until Junko and Akechi can find any leads next on their own.

Morgana: All right, we don't need to stay here any longer! Are you all right, Queen...?

He had to make sure how Makoto was holding up now.

Makoto: I am. Let's go.

Yeah, and Sae Shadow goes back to the real one...All was good to change her heart 'seeing it was hers and Makoto's father of a note pad was the Treasure' for everything to work out very well 'without this Palace to disappear this time for Sae only'. Just then...Jackie had a bad feeling all over its entire body, and Futaba also detects something from her scanners.

Futaba: Huh?!

Keiko: Oracle? What's wrong...? (Ah! I sense something really bad going on from within this Palace...)

Futaba: Enemy readings! When they did...?! They're gathering outside!

Ryuji: For real?! The hell's goin' on?!

Whatever was happening, it was really bad news that was about to go down next.

Junko: I don't like this...!

Yusuke: Look at those numbers...!

A lot to be shown in the hologram of the computer screen to be very bad on what Futaba was getting the readings of.

Ann: This doesn't look good...

Morgana: We defeated the Palace ruler and even stole the Treasure, yet the Shadows are still restless...it doesn't make any sense...What's going on here?

A lot more trouble to be coming at the Palace for this one won't be disappearing right now.

Futaba: There are more coming?! This'll be dangerous if we don't do something...! Huh...?

Not only there were Shadows, but also other people as well to be more trouble.

Morgana: We need to go now! Jackie, get going for us to contact you later. Thanks for your help again! Those guys in black suits are almost here. We'll be done for if we get surrounded!

Good idea, Jackie escapes from this Palace first safely.

Makoto: A team this large would be discovered immediately. We had best split up for our escape...Although, we need someone to act as a decoy...No, that's too dangerous.

Keiko: Everyone, go. I'll be the decoy and catch up to you guys later on.

It appears that Keiko will do it since she was the leader to save her lover and her teammates.

Junko: No, Joker! Don't do it!

Makoto: Joker?! Are you planning on distracting them by yourself?!

Keiko: And stay here until we're all goners?! I have to.

Seeing on how much she cares for everyone else's safety than her own, it was the only way.

Ryuji: Let her do it, Queen. She's shy and hot lookin', but once her mind's made up, she's not gonna take no for an answer...I'm sure you ain't gonna die. It's you we're talkin' about here.

And with that, Ryuji hands Keiko the Treasure 'for it was a notebook of her and Makoto's father on the writing from his police work he's been doing when he was alive on what I just said about it'.

Keiko: I will do my best. Thanks, everyone.

Haru: Please don't do anything reckless, OK?

Ann: I'll never forgive you if you don't make it back.

Junko: Best of luck to you for us to hang out more once this is all over with.

Morgana: We still haven't fulfilled our deal, remember?

Better hurry, more were on their way...!

Futaba: Even more are coming!

Yusuke: This truly is a painfully reluctant parting...!

Akechi: It seems we had best hurry. Joker, please be careful...I love you.

The two quickly hugged and kissed each other before leaving.

Keiko: I know, Crow, same here.

All of this for the others hope that Keiko will get out of this mess alive once she loses the guards and Shadows.

Makoto: ….We'll see you later.

They leave separately to safety...For Keiko draws the guards and Shadows to her direction to follow her only to have the Treasure in her hands. OK! Now we reach to this story now up to this point, right...? For the alarm to go off for others to worry while playing their casino games to have a bad feeling about it all.

From others to gather up as one woman was lost to hear Keiko/Joker to pass by them.

Woman: Huh?

Now they know that trouble was inside the place.

Man: There's something here!

For Keiko was good sneaking around the entire Palace for others to soon hear and sees the Phantom Thieves to fear the worse, for the others want her not to kill them. Really?

Younger Man: Hey...Up there!

Soon the men in black try to stop Keiko by any means.

Man in Black: He's here. Move in immediately!

Now it was time to begin the chase for Keiko/Joker makes a run for it for the men to follow. Be careful now!

Morgana: Good. Now get running!

Akechi: This is our only chance!

Junko: Hurry before they catch you!

It was time to make Keiko's escape from the Palace with the Treasure.

Futaba: Stay calm! You can get away now!

Makoto: We'll retrieve the briefcase on our end.

Hearing the radio signs for Keiko tries to jump from ceiling side and another as fast as Keiko could run and jump.

Mysterious Transmission: ...suspects...not...confirmed...hold...your...positions...

Getting more of a reading for Futaba to tell Keiko about it through her mask.

Futaba: Hm...? What was that...?

Junko: What? Is it bad?

Sounds like it. Keiko, start running and jumping your way out of here!

Morgana: Don't worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away! But I have to say, showing yourself above that crowd earlier was an excellent move. Nice work as always, Joker.

Keiko: Thanks, Mona.

Doing well so far, to see other guys to catch up to Keiko to follow.

Guard: There she is!

The exit was right behind Keiko to go there right away.

Futaba: Just run! Get out of there!

She kept on going without stopping at all.

Morgana: OK, the enemy's focus is on him. Looks like the rest of us can slip away.

From the officers looking around the entire casino to find Keiko as Joker to go after her to give them the chase throughout the Palace in the Metaverse still, while fighting a Shadow who gets in her way, all the way from the beginning here 'with the first Shadow to tell about now'.

Guard 2: Stop right there!

Guard 3: You won't get away!

Here comes another Shadow...

Tayla: Persona # 101 - Moloch

Moloch refers to either a god or a particular kind of sacrifice associated with fire. He appears, and is mentioned, in the Old Testament as a god that Moses forbade the Israelites to worship.

Ann: Take 'em down, Joker! 

Keiko: Right.

Futaba: This Shadow is very weak, Joker. So take it down for good.

A easy battle for her to win that one, after unmasking the three guys to be one big Shadow. With Jackie into Mementos to hide out here for a while until everything was in a clear; along with Akechi, Junko, Ann, Ryuji, Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru getting out of there alive to not be followed...During the chase and battle, Keiko sees Arsene appearing right in front of her to say something.

**Arsene: Beautiful Keiko, it's always good to see you doing well to win in your battles up to this point, correct? You have progressed well through your recollection. Last spring, you've awakened to this furious power. Now, keep on using that...and defeat the enemies before you! Your fate will soon be determined...Recall everything...Remember the bonds and lover you have forged with your friends and the one call Goro Akechi. If you are fated to continue past this point, then we shall surely meet again...**

Keiko: (Arsene, what are you trying to tell me...? Oh, right. I better keep on going.)

Keep on going then.

Futaba: OK, pull out before their backup gets here.

Yeah, that's a piece of cake for Keiko and Arsene to stop that Shadow and the rest to keep on running, sneaking around, and having a lot of the guys keep on chasing after this girl.

Morgana: Good. You defeated them with ease!

But more of the men in black were approaching from every building from one side to another.

Futaba: More of them?! Be careful!

Jumping away from the rest from dodging and jumping up top to getting out of there.

Keiko: Miss me.

Futaba: Joker, behind you! Go through that door!

Getting into the back room of the Palace next for Keiko tries to find her exit next.

Junko: She made it. All right!

Futaba: You should be able to get out that way! Hurry!

She start looking for a way out.

Ryuji: Dude, can she even hear us?!

Futaba: Don't worry, I'm picking up everyone's voices. Just go, Joker!

Going down stairs next to keep on sneaking and running away. Yeah, you already know this part,right?

Ryuji: Tch! We got away from a bunch of those guys in black, but there're still loads more of 'em...

Making through the next room, one of the agents back outside of it pass by to lose sight of Keiko/Joker to keep on hiding.

Agent 1: Where'd they go?! Damn it! I can't confirm the intruder's location.

Moving away for Keiko to continue and to hide from another agent thanks to Futaba's help.

Futaba: Whoa! Hold up, Joker! Stop!

She sees another one from in front of Keiko.

Keiko: Another one? Give me a break...

Futaba: This is bad! Hide, Joker!

She does it for the other agent doesn't see Keiko at all, close call there.

Keiko: He didn't see me.

Futaba: You'll never get away if you just keep fighting. Hide in the shadows, and sneak past when you see an opening!

Doing so to be fast about it for the man to call back up and then leaving.

Agent 2: ...Hey, are you sure she came in this way? Understood. I will continue the search!

Running past Keiko, it was time to keep on going.

Futaba: Now's your chance, Joker, get going!

Then sneaking around the other rooms some more to out smarting the other security people and passing by the security room itself...

Male: She's not alone! Find them and kill them all!

Trying to find a way out above the building to be up top. And soon making through the hallways to then seeing Keiko to jump out the window to go outside with the Treasure to do well for the others place their fate in their leader.

Futaba: Something wrong? The exit should be up ahead.

Joker sees another way out.

Joker: Through there...?

Crashing through the window that is.

Futaba: Nnh...! That's just how it is. After that commotion, the bottom floor's-

Makoto: -completely closed off. Hey, can you make it!?

The guards sees Joker to make her escape.

Security # 2: Over there! There's nowhere to run!

So far, so good for Joker; for her only escape was jumping through the glass window and make a run for it from outside of the building. For the cops see her to try to surround the thief, she blows a kiss and gets ready to jump.

Keiko: See ya, boys.

She got out with show and luck.

Futaba: What a showoff.

Junko: She really jumped...!

Morgana: You're so reckless, you know that?

However, she wasn't out of this mess yet...Joker had company!

Futaba: Enemies, here!? These readings… It can't be! What happened?!

Make a run for it!

Makoto: An ambush!?

Morgana: Joker, can you handle this!?

Ryuji: Joker!

Haru: Oh no!

One makes the call to stop Joker right away.

Officer: Capture her!

But nope, there were more cops waited for Keiko to have her capture and arrested now for the suitcase to be brought back in police custody up to this point.

Security # 1: Didn't except to find some kid. A high school girl of that matter. You have your teammate to thank for this. You were sold out.

This was bad. Joker has been arrested to make news.

Officer: Suspect confirmed! Cuff her!

No! The others could only watch as Keiko was trapped now.

Cop: Didn't except to find some kid, a girl to be the mastermind. You have your teammate to thank for this. You were sold out, little lady.

Not good for Keiko to be hearing all of this.

Keiko: No...! Why?

For the others return to the real world to see Keiko to be taken away, Akechi didn't like this more than the others did.

Junko: She's been caught...!

Akechi: No...Keiko...! KEIKO!

Poor Akechi to be seeing this to be unfair, huh? So moving forward to where we left off...

Investigator: Guess the drug was too strong...Wake her up.

One of the officers splashes her with a bucket of water, as Keiko wakes up to see where she was in. Damn...!

Keiko: Huh...? What? ...

Investigator: No dozing off. You still don't get it, do you? Give it up.

Getting kick down while being tied up and hand cuff was too much on poor Keiko.

Keiko: Nngh... *cough*

Investigator: Come on, cooperate. Or what, you want another show?

She looks at the camera to be recording all of this mess to be going on right now for the investigator to be seeing.

Keiko: ...

Investigator: Huh? What about the camera? Are you thinking it can be used as video evidence? Are you thinking it can be used as video evidence?

It was hard to say for Keiko couldn't say anything at all.

Keiko: Ah...

He kicks her again.

Investigation: So you're not that dumb. Which is good, 'cause we get to take as much time as we NEED!

These guys were treating Keiko so badly.

Keiko: *cough* Nngh…! *wheeze*

He then reads on the crime Keiko and her friends have committed, or so he thought...

Investigator: Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons...Manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works. To think that all these crimes were led by a punk girl like this...And you seemed to be enjoying every second of it...Huh?

Keiko: (I was…enjoying it…? Everything's hazy…I can't remember...)

He then undoes the cuffs off of Keiko to do something for them.

Investigator: You should know your place. Sign here. It's a confession under your name.

Keiko: ...

Grabbing hold of Keiko's hand after she shoves it away...

Investigator: I see. I need your hand to sign this, but…I don't care if you end up losing your leg.

Keiko: Urgh...!

And in retaliation, the cop stomps on the protagonist's leg.

Investigator: Don't expect to walk out of here in one piece. We're going to make you understand…One must take full responsibility for their actions…

Keiko gets drugged to get water all over to make her talk to stay quiet from the men treated her badly and force to sign her name before breaking her legs...she does it, she waits in the room. As Keiko tries to remember from a butterfly of a little girl's voice to be speaking to our hero; and such to get back to the main story at hand, and what of Fallen One and Queen Lilith?

**Queen Lilith: Come...It's time.**

**Fallen One: I'm ready whenever you are, your majesty. **

Not good at all...And that's what happened 'I guess'...

Year 20xx

Day # 223 - November 11/20th – Sunday

Soon enough, Sae comes in with a change of heart to find out what was going on, the SIU Director allowed her to question Keiko, in any way to getting her answers.

Police Detective: Excuse me, but this area's off-

Sae: I'm Niijima from the Public Prosecutors Office.

Police Officer: The Prosecutors Office? What business do you have here?

Sae: Just let me through; it's urgent. There's something I need to confirm with the suspect.

Police Officer: Nijima-san, I believe this case is no longer in your jurisdiction. Besides…

Another male officer join up to Sae to hand her his cell phone for a certain someone to call up. However, for some of the cops won't allow her in the other room to talk to the leader of the Phantom Thieves not even her boss of the SIU Director or the 'Director of District Public Prosecutors Office' refuses for Sae to speak to Keiko, but that won't stop her to do her job in any way, so they allow it to make their talk short. That's so unfair.

Older Detective: Are you Prosecutor Sae Niijima? There's a call from your director. Hurry and get it over with. To be frank, you're being an inconvenience.

Sae gets a phone call on her cell to pass to her now.

SIU Director: *sigh* I thought I ordered you to stand by.

Sae: I'm responsible for this case, yet I'm not even being allowed an interrogation!?

SIU Director: I'm calling because I knew you'd bring it up.

Sae: I will not be convinced unless I confirm it for myself. This is MY case.

SIU Director: *sigh* Good luck to you then. I won't be expecting much though.

He hangs up afterwards...

Older Detective: Ah, Prosecutor. I forgot to mention something important. Your time will be cut short. We can't permit you to talk with her for long.

Sae: …..

Older Detective: It's for your own sake. Her methods are unknown. After all, we don't even know if it's safe to simply meet and speak with her.

She agrees to the terms to do her job.

Sae: ...I understand.

From Sae questioning Keiko to finally getting the entire story, why the Phantom Thieves are doing all of this, and such with good reasons to go on all day today...You get it now? OK – I want to make things clear, no one in the police force don't torture people like that even to the real bad guys. That's so mess up! As Keiko was sleeping for a bit for time to stop from what she's been telling Sae about, she was in the Velvet Room of the cell door to see Igor, Caroline, and Justine.

Keiko: Huh? Wait...I remember...the Velvet Room. Igor. Caroline. Justine.

Bad timing to show up like this, huh?

Caroline: Well done on making it this far, Inmate.

Justine: Now that you have traversed your log, perilous recollection, you truly have entered the present...

Keiko: So it is real...

Seems like it and the drug has finally wore itself off 'or in a few minutes'.

Caroline: The effects of that drug are gonna wear off soon. This is your golden opportunity. You must grasp the truth that will save you from the brink of ruin.

Justine: The evil influence who wishes you dead is fast approaching.

Caroline: If you want to win this unreasonable game...

Justine: If you wish to take back your stolen future...

Then they say it to Keiko together...

Caroline and Justine: Recall your bonds you formed with your allies and the one you truly love...And grasp the truth that will save you from the brink of ruin.

For Keiko to remember the rest, as well as from Caroline and Justine's words, and Igor laughing, it was time for Sae to have her trust in Keiko's words for the truth and the real killer behind it all. The Phantom Thieves already know who it is?!

Igor: Good luck to you then, Ms. Trickster.

Keiko: Oh...Oh, right!

I think Keiko's starting to remember now...Getting back to hearing her story to tell Sae all about it, and now up to this point for Sae to finally understand it all. Who's the killer then? Who could the traitor be? More next time for some shocking surprises to hear about.


	97. The Story up to this Point

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 97 - The Story up to this Point

From the start on how Keiko Amamiya/Joker got capture by the cops on a crime she do of murdering Okumura or two others, Sae hearing her entire story, a strange butterfly to tell her something to sound like a little girl trying to help her out, going back how it all started, and now up to this point for the Phantom Thieves were made big to be set up on a crime they didn't do at all. It's hard to believe from what Keiko got drugged up to try to remember the rest little at a time.

Keiko: And...I guess that's all I can tell you... (I remember half of everything so far up to this point, but there was something else missing...Something big, but I can put my finger on it...What is it?)

With Sae wanting to capture the Phantom Thieves, but she now knows everything with a change of heart to understand more and more. Well, without her Palace to get destroyed this time – what was up with that one? Hmm...More on that later, promise. Anyways, back to Keiko telling Sae everything she was remembering so far.

Sae: ...I see. So that's what led you to your ending up here. What a disappointing end to the hero of justice, to be a woman of all others name Keiko Amamiya as this Joker leader. Sorry.

Keiko: No, it's fine...

Sae: I still can't believe it...but I now have a general idea of the methods you used for your crimes. There's much more I'd like to ask, but my allotted time is nearly up...

Almost having a time to be over real soon, so Keiko better tell Sae for her help before it all ends.

Keiko: Oh... (Right, I have to tell her everything I can remember and hurry.)

Sae: I do have a suggestion though...Care to strike a deal?

Keiko: What deal...?

Sae: If you cooperate with me, I'll consider lightening your sentence. In fact, Keiko, you can have anything you wish to be on a house arrest. Living with anything you need, a nice work out equipment, go places to have some of the specialists of mine to aid you, and have some people you know to visit you. Maybe your boyfriend who wants to live with you, Goro Akechi. Think about it...

A fair deal for Keiko to not be in jail again to be gone for a while from everyone else probably if she takes it.

Keiko: What deal...? That?

It's hard to decide right now while she was still a bit drugged.

Sae: I have a responsibly to solve this case. I will win, even if it means brokering a deal with you, Keiko. Your operation was leaked, and you failed to change my heart. There's not point in being obstinate now.

Keiko: But I think we did change your heart... (Didn't we?)

They must've changed her heart and for Sae to see the rest of the truth with her own eyes.

Sae: You've corrupted the order of his country and caused an uprising against its very existence. You'll most likely be given life imprisonment of the death penalty...Unless you accept my proposal. Going forward, I will read the list of people who are closet to you and this case. Tell me honestly whether or not the following are involved with the Phantom Thieves.

Oh, boy...The listing on what Keiko has been through so far.

Keiko: Well, I...I...

Sae: First, the friend who you've been with since the day you transferred to Shujin and once had a crush on you – Ryuji Sakamoto. One of the victims of the Kamoshida case – Ann Takamaki. Ichiryusai Madarame's pupil – Yusuke Kitagawa, who also had a crush on you once. The daughter of Wakaba Isshiki – Futaba Sakura. The heiress to the Okumura Foods legacy and daughter of the CEO – Haru Okumura. Young journalist who's the first year of Shujin too, Junko Sakurai. An young ace detective who sometimes works with me and who's your boyfriend, Goro Akechi. And...the frequently-probing student council president of Shujin Academy – Makoto Niijima. Along with some cat-like creature name Morgana and a walking lively snowman who goes by "Jackie" in that world you go to...Those are your accomplices in the Phantom Thieves case, are they not?

Keiko: No... (My friends...) No, I can't.

Sae: So you won't sell out your friends...Then let me change the question...I find it hard to believe that high schoolers could have pulled off these crimes by themselves. Were there not others others outside of your direct group who encouraged your crimes or lent their aid? Not to repeat myself, but remember that your life will be forfeit if your sentence is not lightened.

She was right, what will Keiko choose if she doesn't remember the last few parts to be very important.

Keiko: I know, but-!

Sae: ...You had the cooperation of people outside your group, did you not? Can you tell me about them?

Keiko: Well, there are so many people I had to remember...

This was a lot harder than it looks...

Sae: ...I see. So you, Keiko, won't speak a word about either your teammates or your collaborators? Do you even understand the position that you're in? ...Let's discuss one other person, remember? Your lover Goro Akechi. There are reports that he was acting alongside the Phantom Thieves as well to aid your team secretly before he even joined your group. Is he part of the team too as Junko Sakurai is as well?

Keiko: (A...A...Akechi-Cun...) I-! Umm...

Sae: So he may or may not be part of your team but he is your lover. Very well...And a possibility that Junko was the most? Really...So be it. You clearly have no intention of barging with me.

Keiko: But I...don't know a thing...Really...!

This girl was strong and pretty, but Keiko would never lie to anyone like Sae, even if she wanted to stop the Phantom Thieves.

Sae: Even now, you're still acting as though you're the hero of justice...? You teammates have sacrificed you in order to escape, yet you, Keiko, wish to defend their honor? Why won't you talk about them?

Keiko: Why...? (Wait...) Because it goes against justice on me and them!

She's starting to remember something so far...But Sae find thing whole thing on what Keiko's say is not true at all to slamming her hands on the table.

Sae: Don't be ridiculous! You're not the one to decide such things!

Keiko: Then answer me this, Sae...You call this whole thing justice?!

Good call back there...

Sae: ...Justice? ...Then tell me, Keiko! What is this "justice" you speak of?

Keiko: You want to know what it is...? (I feel like myself again so far.) It's call sticking to the right path.

Also right about saying those type of words as well.

Sae: Sticking to the right path...? That's no different from us! You continue to stand firm...Are you implying that we have no evidence on you? ...You're right – we have nothing. And it doesn't help that your story sounds like a fairy tale! But many people have fallen victim to this! We need to learn the truth. The truth, huh...? I don't even know what's right anymore. And it's all due to your strange story!

Keiko: (What about...? Yeah.) And what about the real murderer?

About the Black Mask to be Megami Sakurai and such or someone else from Fallen One and Queen Lilith, who can it be?

Sae: After all this, you're still-

Keiko: (Hey, the drug is starting to wear off. This is good...Come on, help me remember...!)

Something was coming up to Keiko here...

Sae: Are you listening, Keiko? The side affects of the truth serum should be wearing off. I won't be deceived by such a poor act.

Keiko: ("I won't be deceived"...I feel like...I'm forgetting something important...)

Then another word for Keiko to remember from the time she was talking to Morgana alone in the teacher's lobby room from the school festival about a month ago...

_Morgana: ...You realized it too, then, Madame Keiko. It was our conversation about pancakes, right? There's no way she could've reacted like that if she hadn't heard me. _

From right there, it appears that someone in the group is a traitor who could be a girl, but who is it...? Keiko still has trouble what Morgana meant there. And yet, the time was about to end with Sae to be too late to say or do anything.

Sae: Hey...Can you hear me, Keiko? It seems your mind is clearing up...But unfortunately...my time has run out...Although I find your story to be quite interesting, I won't be able to speak with you any longer.

Keiko: What...? But don't you want to win? (No! Not yet...I have to tell Sae...!)

She tries not to give up on something that Keiko's suppose to do with Sae to say something.

Sae: ...Huh? What are you getting at? ...That's right. No matter the results of this case, I won't be receiving credit. I even had to call in a large favor to conduct this interrogation...

Then another memory was coming back to Keiko to try to think even harder...

Keiko: (That's right...If I remember...)

Another flashback when Morgana asked something from Futaba to do him and Keiko a little favor to look up on something, or someone...

_Morgana: So, how did that thing we asked of you to look into go? Niijima mentioned a special interrogation room, didn't she? Good. It looks like we can make this work if we lure them there. _

Something was coming back to have the police force all bought into something done by Keiko herself, Morgana, and Futaba to plan this around this month of November...All of this was going well so far. But still, the talk with Sae is about finished now.

Sae: Hey...Hey, are you still listening to me, Keiko? ...Our time's up. We're done talking here...Goodbye.

Before leaving, Keiko says something to Sae to have her listen. For the only shot she had left.

Keiko: Wait, Sae! Is this what you've planned?

Sae: Planned...? Why are you saying such odd things? Anyhow...there's one last thing I want to ask you, Keiko. There's something that's been bothering me for some time now. Recently I was removed from my post as head of the investigation and was told to remain on standby. A short while later, I received word you were caught in an act...within some bizarre phenomenon...But that was all I was told. You were told someone sold you out, correct? Is that's true, who could it have been? Don't you have any idea, Keiko...?

When the cops arrested Keiko to say those words, as it also comes back to her.

Keiko: ("Sold out"...That's right...There's something I need to do.)

Another flashback to remember for Keiko as she, Futaba, and Morgana were talking about the real killer and traitor behind this whole thing to try putting the whole pieces together into one.

_Morgana: My suspicious were true in the end. Still, to think her true intention was to sell us out...from the story book, murdering, the made up family member, and our enemies so far, who would've thought it turn out to be this person out of all other people we know of...All that's left is to figure out a way to hand it over. It's all up to you, Leader. _

_Keiko: Hand what over? Please tell me so I know what I'm doing first..._

_Morgana: The smartphone, duh. We've been talking about it this whole time. Giving her the phone without arousing suspicion will be easier said than done. We'll be counting on you to pull this one off. _

Yeah, something was already planned out for Morgana to remind Keiko to do the rest on this girl person that they know of.

Sae: What's wrong...? Might you have an idea as to who sold you out...?

Keiko: I think I know who if I can recall... (At least I'm starting to remember so far.)

Sae: What do you recall, Keiko?! If you know something, you must tell me! I won't allow things to end like this!

There was one for Keiko to tell Sae about the cell phone to be sitting on the table of Keiko's to be next to Sae's side to see it.

Keiko: The phone...

Sae: You mean...this? I've been told the lock on it is quite complicated. But, it's only a matter of time until it's cracked. What's so important about this smartphone? Are you going to unlock it and show me the data?

Another flashback of Futaba to be working so hard for Keiko and Morgana to get something done for her to sleep, as they talk to each other on other things.

_Morgana: Let's let her sleep, Madame Keiko. She hasn't slept for days while she's been getting the app ready. Now we gotta figure out a way to show her the phone. _

_Keiko: Her? Are you sure?_

_Morgana: Makoto and the others should have told you. I'm talking about the true culprit here. You know, the traitor. _

Yep, it's all coming together now...

Sae: Hey...What are you trying to get at here, Keiko? And what about this smartphone?

Keiko: Show it to the true traitor, you know...the culprit.

Sae: The true culprit...?!

It was also there for Keiko to remember the voice message from the phone call of a certain someone talking to another person about something big.

_Young Woman's Voice: [We could say she stole the guard's the gun and committed suicide during her imprisonment...How about that? Public security questioning will occur on the first day...and with that room, my task will be simple. For the other one...? Leave it to me and my other friend to deal with him...And thus, the dangerous criminal responsible for the mass mental shutdowns shall end her own life.]_

Whatever Keiko was trying to remember about the phone call that this strange woman had with a certain person, it must be bad news for Sae demanded to hear more about it to get up from her seat.

Sae: Please! I need you to be clear with me! Who am I supposed to show this to?

Keiko: I already told you who.

Sae: What do you...? ….?!

On what Keiko just say to Sae just now, it finally comes to her.

Keiko: I think you know who I'm talking about now, am I correct? (I should've know it was all of "her" doing...)

Sae: My god...You're referring to her, aren't you? Please tell me, Keiko!

Keiko: You have to trust in me, please, Sae...I'm telling you the truth.

Letting out a big sigh here for Sae, she doesn't know what to believe in to see that Keiko wasn't lying at all.

Sae: *sigh* What are you plotting? I can't even begin to fathom it.

Hearing a knock on the door from the outside of the room, Sae's time was up from talking to Keiko.

Keiko: It's time then... (I did all I could now.)

Sae: It would seem so, Keiko...But it appears my time is up. This is as far as our conversation can go. This will be my last involvement with this case...Heh...Very well. I've listened to your whole story, so I may well play along to the end. And that honest look in your eyes...I used to view the world the same way too, once. I'll place my bet on you. I just need to show her the phone, right?

Besides her Shadow self once was mean before, but that aside for Sae will trust in Keiko's words the best she can do. Maybe that's one thing to do for the Phantom Thieves to saving Sae's heart only and that was it, to be working out so well.

Keiko: I'm counting on you, Sae, the rest you'll do in a little while... (I feel as Sae finally understands me...)

Another slot to fill up Sae's confidant to grow and to trust in one another for her to get a badge, the Black Badge of Justice.

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath,_

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Judgement, granting thee infinite power..._

Still knocking on the door for the security guard was telling Sae to get ready to leave the room.

Sae: ...I'll be going now.

Keiko: Thank you again, Sae...

As she leaves, Sae was hoping that she was doing the right thing on what Keiko was telling this lawyer on what to do next...

Sae: What good would this do though...?

Once she leaves the room to walk down the hallways...For a few hours earlier for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Morgana, Akechi, and Junko were worried about Keiko's safety. As Jackie waited around...Akechi agrees to break his girlfriend out of jail to escape together, as Junko would come with him to have a scoop to write down as a witness to make something up for the others to believe in; this plan might work out for the others wish for the two the best of luck since they can go into the place like Sae could. Hours later – they've arrived for Akechi to be seeing Sae taking off as Junko would catch up as he gathered her things.

Junko: Hi, Ms. Niijima! It's been a while since we last saw you!

Looking happy for Junko and Akechi playing it cool, Sae was lost a little on why the two were at a time like this.

Sae: Sakurai? Akechi-san?! Wh-Why are you two here..?

Junko: And why you seem so surprised?

Akechi: It's fine, Junko, maybe Sae-san just had a long day. Nothing more.

A lot to be going on with this woman so far...

Sae: I needed my director to step in to get access and I was directly responsible for this case. How did you two get approval?

Hard to say, but they were there to rescue Keiko.

Junko: Ah...We just got lucky? I don't see the problem with that. Ms. Niijima.

Akechi: Like she said, from the same reason you did. I am heading up to investigation team, after all. And Junko here wants to get her story, so I had to accompanying her. (We have to pull this one off, for Keiko...) It's only natural I'd have the right to interrogate the culprit as well, don't you think? Just not by myself.

This was very surprising for Sae to hear about this.

Junko: Ah, Goro...We should've told Ms. Niijima about it first. Sorry.

Sae: They assigned you command...?!

Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves here! For Junko tries to calm Sae down before Akechi could explain the rest of this whole thing better.

Junko: Calm down...!

Akechi: She's right...That was a joke, of course. I'm glad to see you back to your normal self again, Sae-san. (It worked.) We're merely here to assist with the public security interrogation and just Junko getting her story, that's all. I am surprised it's this far underground though...There aren't any others incarcerated here, yes?

Junko: Yeah, I'm very surprised myself. Nobody would ever know if things got a little violent...scary.

From there, Sae had to tell one of the two about another member in the Phantom Thieves group to learn more about him or her true identities.

Sae: If I remember correctly...didn't, Akechi-san, say there was another culprit or two besides the Phantom Thieves?

Akechi: I think there is...

But then, Junko just laughs about it to try explaining something to Sae and Akechi about it.

Junko: Oh, that...? Hahaha! I think that was a lie Goro had to spread to set them up. Right, Goro? To fool the Phantom Thieves? That's it!

Elbowing Akechi a little to the arm for Junko to tell him to come up with something.

Akechi: (Right!) Oh, Oh yes! Well, it's nothing like Junko just said. I'm sorry. I've forgotten to tell you all about this, Sae-san. I really feel about on what I almost did. You need to trick your enemies more to fool your allies a little.

Junko: What he said! 

Hard to play along for them, but Sae seems to understand this more and more.

Sae: ...So it was you, Junko Sakurai. You're the one who sold out the Phantom Thieves.

From Sae getting that part right, this comes to Akechi's surprise there for he didn't know about this at all.

Akechi: (What?!)

A flashback on what Keiko was trying to tell Sae about something from a few minutes ago...

_Sae: I need you to be clear with me, Keiko! Who am I supposed to show this to? ….?! My god...You're referring to her, aren't you? _

It would make perfect sense...Thought it would've been Sae for wanting t o work hard to bring justice, Akechi for not believing in the Phantom Thieves at first, but instead it was the young journalist to be lying to the team the entire time...None other than Junko Sakurai herself. A clumsy hyper active girl like this young fifteen year old high school girl?

Akechi: (Of course...I can see what the rumors of a journalist would spread such lies...! Junko sold us out!)

Junko: Ah...Goro, sorry I didn't tell you about this. My bad...! And Ms. Niijima, is there a problem? Hello...?

She acts silly again to try getting Sae's attention, for her to show both her and Akechi something from the smartphone like Keiko told her to do. Will it work? From the look in Akechi's eyes, he knows about something like this already. Huh...?

Sae: Ah, Sakurai...Akechi-san...Does this phone look familiar to either one of you?

Junko: Hm? Excuse me?

Akechi: This phone...?

From one look, something happened to change the entire atmosphere in the area for Akechi to feel something from someone in this room. It looked like it worked somehow.

Junko: …? What is this phone again?

Akechi: I think it's a type of smartphone... (I was right all along.)

Doing something behind his back for Akechi to act fast, Junko was confused for her to be the closes one to the phone when Sae showed it to them.

Junko: I know what it is, Goro. It just...I wonder why Ms. Niijima showed it to us just now. Weird...

Sae: It belong to the leader of the Phantom Thieves. I believe you both will need it for your investigation and journalist scoop.

Akechi: I don't think I want it if I know what they're planning...

Junko: Nah, I wouldn't want it if was acting like one a while ago, you know?

Sae: True. I guess so because it was all a set up. Go in there, you two.

As Sae leaves the place, this has Junko to be smiling in a wicked way to say this to herself.

Junko: Foolish woman...

Once all was clear, Akechi and Junko to go down the elevator to go into the room that Keiko was in the carry out the task at hand.

Akechi: (Here goes nothing...Princess...) Junko, you wait for me in the interrogation room for us to get Keiko out in a bit while I get some evidences to prove to the court on Keiko's innocents. I think I can get a few to gather up. Let's do this.

Junko: Yes, let's make it all happen. Sorry about before, but I had to do what needed to be done. See you in a bit, Goro.

Akechi: It's fine.

With Akechi going into the other room, Junko smirks again to have another plan in mind to keep Akechi out of this.

Junko: What an idiot...Hey, he's coming...

Whoever she was talking to as a single to move out, it wasn't good at all. As Akechi got the proof from one of the computers...

Akechi: I got it. (This should be enough for-!)

Only to be attacked from behind by someone to inject him with something to place his magic on Akechi's body to be stunned and unable to get away from it, that's painful...! And for Junko to walk to the security guard to ask to come in.

Junko: Excuse me, sir. May I ask for you to accompany me please? I have to do my story to get from the leader of the Phantom Thieves and going in unarmed to interrogate a murderer makes me uncomfortable...

As the two entered for Keiko to see Junko showing up with the other guard and for Akechi to be capture by Fallen One himself to have his powers to keep the young ace detective away from Keiko.

Akechi: You!

**Fallen One: Long time, no see, Crow. Or should I say...Goro Akechi. Now then...you're coming with me.**

Akechi: No...! No...! KEIKO!

The Shadow does something to Akechi's body to be in pain to then disappearing afterwards. But that's not all...in the room, Junko grabs the guard's gun out of his belt to point it at the man. Oh no!

Guard: Ah! What're you-

One shot to the heart for Junko to really fire one off and kill someone like this, he wasn't the first...she has killed a few more to shock Keiko on what she was seeing.

Keiko: Junko! What have you done?!

Junko: I owe you for all of this...Thanks. That's right, Keiko Amamiya. AKA Joker, and leader of the Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts. You and your little friends were vital to our plan. And now, It will be completed. Your popularity truly was quite stunning. That just made using you all the more worthwhile...

Keiko: (No...! So it was true, Junko has finally shown her true colors.)

Trying to get up from her seat, Junko says something to make her stay still.

Junko: Hold it! I already have Akechi with a friend of mine to keep as a little hostage for a while to end your friends, after I end your life first. That's right...We have your boyfriend right where we want him, but I didn't think he would come with me but he did to fall for my trap, what an idiot.

This has Keiko feel Akechi out for Fallen One has gotten hold of her...

Keiko: What...? No...! Not Akechi-Cun!

With one person killed, Keiko was next to die by Junko's doing to show her true colors to be a very ugly one.

Junko: Have you finally pieced it all together, Keiko?

Pointing a gun at Keiko's face to look scared and upset, for her to see this plan coming all long to end like this.

Keiko: No...!

Junko: As Goro Akechi would've said...Case closed...This is how your "justice" ends.

And she pulls the trigger at Keiko to be shot in the head and dead. No! Could this really be the end?! With her body dropped on the table, with blood coming out, and for Junko to clean off the gun for her fingerprints to be on there, she then leaves to feel happy on her goal. Hours later, the end about Keiko's death gets out quickly for others to hear, like Sojiro to be the first one by dropping his glass to get a really bad feeling.

Sojiro: ….?

Back at the little hideout – removing the silencer of the gun part to remove and place Keiko's fingerprints and places it in her hands to make it look like a suicide after looking like she killed the guard first, and then herself. Leaving the place on the elevator, she reports back to the first person...

Junko: Hey, stupid. My job is done. You got Akechi?

**Fallen One: All set, your majesty. Finally, I may finally become one with him again to be part of the real me.**

Junko: I wish you would stop calling me that, you idiot. Just meet back later...Hello, Shido-san, my job is complete.

She next calls up Shido to report back of the news that Junko has carried out with the task at hand.

Shido: I've told you not to call me by that name. Regardless, all that's left is to deal with the remnants.

Junko: By using some made up person who was the Black Mask to go around killing people to set the other Phantom Thieves up and giving them a bad name. The continued deaths of these teenagers would be a bit much, don't you think? I consider making is appear they had a falling out...but that would only amplify public frenzy...It would be best to have each of them meet with an unfortunate accident once the storm blows over.

All to be part of their plan.

Shido: Good, you and the other Shadow has done well for me.

Junko: And Goro Akechi...?

Shido: He can do however he pleases to play along for now since you two are working for me to win everyone over to finally get what I want. Also, is there any possibility they'll want to avenge their leader?

Junko: No chance. They're nothing but cattle anyway...They have no backbone without her guidance. Soon, the gems will be mine to have the crystal thing for myself and you to win to be top of the world starting with Japan. I will keep my eye on them just in case...They won't believe from a clumsy hyper girl of story journalist to be a serial killer, so that sucks for them. I had to kill from the woman, Kobayakawa, and Okumura for almost messing us up. And for Mochizuki, she almost betrayed me to end my own Persona's life so soon. But it had to be done, I'll take care of the rest from here just for you.

Not only she murder others, but to her own Persona Mochizuki too?!

Shido: I'll be counting on you.

From the Black Mask of a made up girl to disappear with the snap of Junko's hands to show her true looks from the shadows on what or who she might be we all know of...Still can't see who she really is yet in her true form of a Shadow.

Junko: They will live their lives cowering in fear of death. An apt punishment for obstructing our work.

Shido: Make sure to kill that strange cat once you find it as well.

For Junko Sakurai to be none other than Queen Lilith to still be hiding in the shadows to not seeing her true looks just yet, not good...!

**Lilith: Understood, although I doubt there is anything to worry about. It's merely a stupid cat, after all. I'm more of a dog person myself. More importantly, they should be dealing with the suicide right about now. Things will become quite busy once the word gets out...I'll need to prepare my comments on the matter. **

Shido: I must be prepared to deal with it on my end as well. Beyond that...what of the director of the Special Investigation Unit?

The one who's been aiding Junko/Queen Lilith, Fallen One, and Shido up to this point?

**Lilith: All taken care of...Perhaps he'll be struck by a mysterious illness sometime soon...**

And she does so right away on the SIU Director to be killed next, from the Shadow self to be killed by Queen Lilith and to his real self in the real world to look like he's dying from a heart attack.

SIU Director: Ngh...No...it can't be...! E-Even me...?! G-God...damn it...! Sh-Shido...

Now he was dead...Like we would feel sorry for this guy. Back at the place, Sae was hiding to be thinking about something. She then gets a call on her cell phone to look at it.

Sae: ...What was that all about, showing Akechi-san and Sakurai this phone...? ...The Phantom Thief Alibaba? Who is this?

Was this part of the plan for Futaba to do...? She uses her other code name of Alibaba to talk to Sae.

Alibaba: [I am Alibaba, a member of the Phantom Thieves. I inquire as your justice, Sae Niijima.]

Sae: How do they know I have this...?!

Alibaba: [Junko Sakurai is evil and Goro Akechi has been capture by her and the real master mind behind this whole thing. Junko didn't come to interrogate of her story from the capture Phantom Thief leader with Akechi at all...She came to kill her.]

Playing on what Junko left a message to Shido to play back for Sae to hear to be very shock about this.

Junko: [We could say she stole the guard's the gun and committed suicide during her imprisonment...How about that? Yes, the guard will be one of ours. We'll have to eliminate her after to destroy the evidence though...

Yep, a shocking twist on the traitor who Junko really is Queen Lilith.

Sae: ….?!

She walks back in the integration room, but Futaba calls Sae back to warn her about something before she could do anything reckless.

Alibaba: [Don't trust in the guard, either. He's an accomplice as well. Now then, I'll tell you detailed steps to take. You must save Keiko Amamiya.]

Wait...was there hope left? All wasn't loss?

Sae: You want me to...save her? Ngh!

Walking down a bit further, Sae felt something for the entire building room to change to make her head hurt a little. She kept on walking for the guard to see Sae coming back...

Guard: ….!

Sae: What is it?

Guard: Um, nothing...! Anyways, what brings you hear? I thought you were done with your business...

Sae: ...Did anyone else stop by? ...Nobody?

The man was lying to Sae...

Guard: Th-There's be no reason for anyone else to come down here!

Remembering the message for Futaba to send to Sae to hear of Junko will also kill the guard after the other gets murderer and Keiko too.

Junko: [Yes, the guard will be one of ours. We'll have to eliminate her after to destroy the evidence though...]

See what I mean?

Sae: So it's all true...

Guard: Of course it's true! Is something the matter?

Sae: It's Akechi-san. He had to make a sudden call, so he won't be able to make it down with Sakurai today.

She had to come up with something, it must've happened before Akechi and Junko arrived.

Guard: Huh?

Sae: ...I've been asked to handle things instead.

Guard: You...But...!

Sae: You know...If you stay here, they'll likely get rid of you to eliminate any evidence. I suggest you go into hiding at once if you value your life.

She tries to save this man's life to believe in her, for him to do so right away.

Guard: Y-Yes, ma'am...

Sae: And don't say a word on what transpired here. Trust nobody. Forget this ever happened.

Once the guard leaves for Sae to do something in the room next, the news goes out about Keiko as the leader of the Phantom Thief committed suicide for everyone to learn about it all over Japan. Not good...! Or so some of them thought. For Ann to hear about it during her model shooting day.

Ann: ….!

One of Ann's co-workers calls out to her to do more modeling shooting.

Camera Man: Ann-chan!

Ann: Yes?

All set for lights and camera of the people set up things for Ann's next shooting scene.

Camera Man: Can I get you to look over here?

Ann: Oh...I'm sorry.

Soon they all see the news on TV about Keiko as Joker to be arrested and killed.

Camera Man: Hm? So he go caught? That group sure was something.

Ann: Y-Yeah...

Camera Man: So, the next shoot got me thinking. How 'bout we have you do an idol theme, y'know? That cool?

Not the best things to hear of doing of an idea at all. Down the streets of a shoe store for Ryuji sees a small TV inside to hear about the news too, as someone old woman sees Ryuji to not see for a long time.

Older Woman: Hm? Well I'll be...Goodness, look at you now! It's been a while, Ryuji!

A woman who works at the shore store itself sees Ryuji again.

Ryuji: Huh? Uh, yeah...it has.

Older Woman: You stopped visiting so abruptly, everyone was worried about you. It's your second year, right? Are you still doing track and field? I'd love to see you run again.

Yeah, he was upset like Ann was. Same with Yusuke who's doing his art work at his high school all day long, for he was upset to hear the whole thing; from the three girls watching and listening from the live streaming cell phone.

Female Student 1: I wonder if something happened...

Female Student 2: Yeah...

Soon they leave to see a teacher to check on Yusuke's odd d behavior.

Teacher: You seem stumped for once...Not feeling it today?

Yusuke: Oh, yes...

A bit off from his drawing, but he had to act like his normal self somehow.

Teacher: Oh, I'm not chiding you. Just do as normal at your own pace. With your skills, there's no need to worry about your future.

Believe me, mister, it shows what you really know about.

Yusuke: Normal...Right...

Same with Futaba in her bed room to see the sun setting to a bird passing by, while checking on her cell phone on something; and to see the guys talking about Keiko's death on the live stream on her computer, with people posting things non-stop. It was spreading really fast. Same with it telling it all at Shujin while Makoto was talking to some teacher there.

Specialist Teacher: You never turned it in? That's quite the surprise. I thought I lost this while time! Hahahaha!

Makoto: I'm sorry...

Specialist Teacher: Well, your grades are excellent, AND you're student council president. I'm sure you'll be admitted anywhere you apply. That one Phantom Thief should have followed your example. You hear? It seems she was caught. Some high schooler. I wonder why she turned to a life of crime.

She has heard as well to hide in her tears. As the traffic was bad on the streets of town for the people to be slowly driving out of there, Haru and Sugimura had the TV on to wait for them to get back where they needed to be.

Sugimura: I wish we weren't stuck in this mess. I hope you're not too tired, Haru.

Haru: Oh, no. Please don't worry about me, Sugimura-Chan. I'm quite all right.

Sugimura: Good to hear, I won't want anything happening to you or how we're going to solve the Okumura Foods company crisis. There has to be a way...

Good thing he's on Haru's side and the whole Phantom Thief no caring if they're bad guys or not, and soon...the news drop the bomb of Keiko was killed.

Haru: ...Huh?!

Sugimura: Haru? What's wrong? You're trembling...! Haru?

From Haru to hear it herself, Ann, Futaba 'to also be typing something', same with Makoto to drop her paper work in shock.

Makoto: *gasp* It can't be...!

Yusuke as well on his cell phone as he gets off the train.

Yusuke: My word...

And of course Ryuji hears the rest on the TV at some other store too. From being shocked...

Ryuji: You're shittin' me...! We got 'em...

And then smiling with joy to except for this to happen. Well now, they know about the whole thing for Keiko isn't dead at all! Yea! Oh no, far from it. As Keiko wakes up back in the Velvet Room to be seeing Igor, Caroline, and Justine again to talk about something else next.

Keiko: Huh..? Oh, right...It worked.

Igor: Hello again, Ms. Trickster...It would seem as though you have been killed. But why were you killed? Why did you have to die? Do you remember...?

Keiko: Remember what...?

He tries to help Keiko remember the rest of the whole thing.

Igor: It seems you forgot an important fact while your consciousness was hazy. Indeed...Your "death" was a necessity for your escape from certain doom. What a tremendous plan. How might you be capable of executing such a feat...? Well then, let us rouse the memories which are missing...

Here we go on the whole thing on how they found out about Junko Sakurai/Queen Lilith's the traitor.

Keiko: (The first time I sensed something was off...That's right. It was during the school festival...)

It was during the school festival for after Junko leaves the room along with Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru left as well as Akechi too. Morgana and Keiko talked about something together 'only for Akechi to be listening in'.

Morgana: Hey, they're going?

Keiko: They're gone.

Now for everything else to be revealed...

Morgana: ...Then you realize it too, then. It was our conversation about pancakes, right? There's no way she could've reacted like that if she hadn't heard me.

Keiko: If that's true, then we can't trust her now... *gasp* Don't tell me...!

Morgana: My thoughts exactly, Madame Keiko. I think Junko's nothing but trouble from the very beginning. It was your social studies trip. We met your boyfriend Akechi and Junko to see her a lot more in the hallways of that TV station...

Keiko: We did.

It was there that they knew each other a little for Akechi wanted something sweet to eat with Ann, Ryuji, Morgana, and Keiko and Junko freaking out to have cake not being pancakes.

Morgana: There's no way that's this is first time she has heard my voice. I think she made an illusion from being a Phantom Thief like us, but used a Persona until she got greedy to try to tell us something, only to get killed in the end...Mochizuki, she was trying to warn us. This whole deal thing of her joining us and being odd to work alone and a normal working journalist feel sketchy. And for Akechi trying to make a deal and be part of us, he was warning us about her...He was on to Junko from the very beginning. She wanted us to think it was him to be the murderer, but he's not. Junko wants the gems to gather to have the Eternal Pearl's powers for herself.

Keiko: Then we better be careful researching some more about Junko.

Morgana: Yeah. It's impossible not to think that of her. OK, let's get everyone on the same page right away.

Keiko: And that goes for you too, Akechi-Cun.

He comes up to the room to have a plan of their own to join in.

Akechi: I was aware you were on the same subject. Should've known Junko was nothing but trouble. She heard Morgana talk for the first time, but I knew right away she never had a sister. What I gathered the bones on what it was Megami Sakurai near the place she was staying at, it was all abandoned like and the body's really her. The real one has died since around the 1970's and get this, her name isn't really Junko but someone else's on which the S. also stands for.

Looking at the papers, they got their first clue.

Morgana: I thought you would come around some more since you're now a Phantom Thief like us. I'm glad you're on our side, Akechi, you're doing the right thing.

Akechi: We'll alert the others about the rest. I'll look up more that I can from her, I don't want Junko to catch on to us.

Keiko: Good thinking.

For Akechi to be working for them undercover, it was a sneaky one to almost fooled us all, but he was fine and yet captured by the enemy now. Another flashback for Akechi to see that Junko's the traitor for Keiko, to be helping out Morgana and Futaba to do something else next.

Morgana: *sigh* ...There's something else we want you to look into. One more person has been on my mind. If it's possible, I want to eavesdrop on their phone conversation. And thanks to Akechi's help, we got the phone number from Junko's notepads to hear her talking to the main boss himself.

Yeah, the one when Futaba was playing with Akechi's phone, he allowed her to see and do stuff to Junko's paper work for Morgana to make her lose them for a few seconds on the ground, she left her contact number on there. But that's not all, Junko wasn't being a journalist, she was just writing down all about the Phantom Thieves' lives and information very carefully to act like a clumsy girl to not act suspicious around the others to notice, until now...This was hard to do before all of this happened at first until they pulled it off somehow.

Futaba: That'll be tough...

Keiko: You can do it, Futaba, you're our last hope left.

Yeah, a great hacker to do so as well.

Morgana: I agree.

Futaba: Hmmm...I'd have to plant a bug directly on the phone of hers...

Morgana: So its impossible even for you...

Like Futaba wasn't going to give up that easily.

Futaba: I didn't say it was impossible! ...OK! I've got a plan!

She tells Morgana in his ear about getting a snap shot of Junko's contact number while taking some photos on Akechi's phone to slip a digital bug on to Junko's cell phone without her noticing a thing. It was awesome!

Morgana: ...That's perfect.

Keiko: But what's the plan?

Morgana: Don't worry, Madame Keiko, I'll tell you the details later. Just give Akechi the heads up, he'll know what it means.

As Keiko does so for Akechi and Futaba also whispers to Keiko on what it was, it was something else for them to pull through in the end.

Keiko: (Futaba's going to do something...? I wonder if it'll be OK...)

Futaba: This is going to be fun! I can't wait!

And somewhere in the Metaverse a while ago for Futaba to be doing something to look like the underground base with both Yusuke and Makoto were helping her out doing some more computer stuff.

Yusuke: I see. So we're going to use this place...

Makoto: It'll be a gamble...

Futaba: I think it's gonna work. You can't tell a thing.

And for Jackie to help the three out to pull this whole thing off, for Keiko remembers it now for Igor to help her out. Oh, and one more thing...Junko faked being hurt as she paid the Men in Black to run her over with a car to come up with alibi to fool the other Phantom Thieves for getting too close the truth, but that was all a lie. What a bitch!

Igor: It seems you finally remember, Ms. Trickster...This "game" is not over yet. There are still things that must be done. The one called Junko Sakurai is the traitor as the outcast Shadow of Queen Lilith who must be stopped from unleashing the evil which must be kept away at all times.

They got their target and Keiko was back to normal now.

Keiko: Yeah... (My memories are starting to become clearer...That's right! This is what really happened to me at that moment...)

Want to know what happened to Keiko once Junko leaves from killing her off...? The guard there was a fake to have the real one escaped in time for the other to be...a cognition...? That means Keiko isn't dead but to be another one too, for the real was still alive and looking like herself again.

**Arsene: Now you know it all, Keiko.**

Keiko: It worked...But still, I never accept Akechi-Cun would be...! No...

All good to be happy about only to get sad of Akechi to get captured to have Keiko worried, and yet it was good because she had the proof of Junko on who she really is now. Just then, someone comes in to get Keiko out of the Metaverse right away and back to the real world to escape there alive.

Year 20xx

Day # 224 - November 11/21th – Monday

Everyone has already heard the news of Keiko being killed to have one Phantom Thief commit suicide to come to an end, and more later...Great, more lies.

Sae: ...Hey, Keiko. Are you all right?

For her to call out to Keiko, she tries to come around to feel both tired and sad.

Keiko: (What...Happened? It feels like my consciousness is about to fade away...)

Sae: Don't fall asleep until we reach our destination...Keiko, are you listening?

Keiko: Sae... (Could this be the effect of the drug wearing off...? The memories I thought were gone are starting to come back...)

The other memory comes to back Keiko again to have her friends Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru talk about something very important together in a group a few nights ago...

Makoto: ...Are you listening?

Keiko: I am.

What were they talking about next...?

Morgana: Anyway, we need to talk about how to get out of this situation.

Makoto: Futaba's monitoring of Junko's phone has confirmed it...She did indeed have an ulterior motive.

Keiko: And the rest Akechi has to spy on Junko a little more on his end, we have to keep a low profile on this part.

Ryuji: It's on a completely different level than just that.

A hard move to do as part of the plan, but it has to be done.

Makoto: Not only was she trying to frame us, but he was the true culprit behind bot the psychic breakdowns but also the mental shutdowns...The whole sister thing, Junko never had a real one, a lie and that's not her real name which also has to do with the children's book – The Blood Oath. She offer to assist us was simply a plot to frame the Phantom Thieves...and kill off Keiko-Chan. If we go into Sis's Palace as Akechi-san suggests, we'll likely be met by a large ambush of police forces.

So, they all figure it out.

Yusuke: To think Junko Sakurai would be this far gone...I know now what it means to feel a chill down my spine. Furthermore, she wishes to bring the police squad from reality into the Palace...

How did they pull it all off?

Makoto: If the nine of us can enter at once, it's not inconceivable to think a larger group is possible. She may even be able to bring the vehicles or other special pieces of equipment.

All of this for Queen Lilith to make a Black Mask illusion to be her doing all along with Fallen One's help to make up a girl name Megami Sakurai to not be real, and Junko Sakurai to be a fake name of a made up person for Queen Lilith to come up with.

Ann: So this really was just a setup to shift the blame onto us...

Morgana: Since Junko showed herself to us to be Witch, she made us go after Okumura, the once we triggered the change of heart, she killed him...All of this for Akechi to warn us about her little at a time, Jackie knew and soon we all did.

All of this for the person to know that something was up, then something must've happened to its human master to be someone else.

Haru: And she told us she has seen the real culprit to be her little sister to be mind controlled...but it was her the entire time! But Junko's Persona was real to die by her own master's hands...So awful!

Ryuji: This whole time she was workin' with Akechi and Makoto's sister who's no journalist, she was really just some homicidal maniac! C'mon, we gotta take that bitch Junko down! Isn't that recording we got enough proof to do it?!

Makoto: No, Ryuji. Junko is merely a tool. Her orders come from elsewhere...The grand mastermind behind this all. An unimaginable fiend capable of arranging the murder of a suspect of a police station...

That part to find out about Shido to be behind the rest was hard to do at first...

Yusuke: Unless we find out who that is, we will continue being targeted even if we defeat Junko...This might put our lives and Akechi's...

Haru: But...what means do we have of learning his identity?

Yusuke: We'll have to make Junko say it for Akechi might be on to this mess too...though once we do, that mastermind will likely eliminate us.

That's what they have to do.

Makoto: I think that will will be the case eventually regardless of whether or not we learn his identity. The only reason it hasn't happened yet is because we're an easy target to blame for her crimes. If the master mind realizes that's no longer possible and abandons that plan, he may opt to kill us immediately.

Talk about a bald move they have to do.

Ryuji: Dammit...So we don't got a choice but to go with that bitch's suggestion. She wants us to hold on to the gems to get the rest to make a pearl to snatch and have us killed!

Ann: But if we go into the Palace as told, Keiko will get arrested and then murdered by Junko...And who knows how Akechi will feel for losing his lover.

Just then, Futaba was thinking about something important.

Futaba: Palace...The Palace...

Makoto: ...Actually, there's something I'd like to say regarding-

From there, Futaba had a very good idea.

Futaba: Aha! We can use the Palace to our advantage!

Keiko: Wait, we can...? But how?

A big shock to be very lost on what Futaba meant there.

Ann: Wh-What's this all of a sudden?!

Futaba: There's a way...A way to get past Junko AND get the mastermind to lay off of us, all while learning his identity.

Haru: Really...?!

Ryuji: You gotta be kiddin' me...!

So, how did Futaba and Jackie get the room thing to be in the Metaverse to save the real Keiko?

Futaba: She wants to kill Big Sis, why not let her? That is, inside the Palace...

They like the plan there already.

Keiko: Oh, I get it now... (Clever Futaba...)

Makoto: Yes. We could have Junko kill the cognitive Keiko-Chan, all the while believing she killed the real one.

Futaba: Yeah, that's it!

Makoto: It seems that's our only option. Listen closely, everyone. I have a plan for how we can carry this operation out...I think we'll need Jackie's help with this too and tell it what's really going on.

So they talk about it for Keiko say these things in between too.

Keiko: Hey, everyone...If anything were to happen to me, listen well...I want to go through this one just in case.

Whatever she told them, I hope they can remember it well. End of flashback there for we go back to the present day next for Sojiro to be working hard at the Cafe Leblanc for coming through the door was Sae helping out Keiko to try to walk again.

Sojiro: Keiko...? My God! You're still alive! But how?!

Sae: Help me out, Sojiro.

They lend Keiko a hand for the planned worked out and to soon to tell the others about it, but before that...

Keiko: They got a hold of Akechi-Cun...They took him away...It was all a set up to get to him while our plan worked...! No!

Sae: She's been saying it all day...But it's true. The real killer and mastermind have kidnapped Akechi-san. This was all Junko Sakurai's doing.

Not good to hear at all.

Sojiro: Junko Sakurai...The young reporter? She's the killer?!

Keiko: No...! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Akechi-Cun!

Running upstairs all upset to try to get her leg strength again, Keiko rushes into her room to start crying badly to lose her lover to the likes of Shido, Fallen One, and Queen Lilith. All of the plan has worked out so far, but not to Akechi to put his own life in danger.

Sojiro: Keiko, wait-!

Sae: If we don't get her back in this plan she and the others thought about, we'll let the killer win. They won't be able to stop her...! Dammit! Keiko was right all along. We better go talk to her.

Looks like they have to now.

Sojiro: Follow me, Niijima, and let me do all the talking for her. I know she'll listen to me.

I hope so, besides that Jackie having a strange feeling from reading a digital copy of the Blood Oath, something comes back to the little Persona to remember something on who it really is...Who is this mysterious Persona of Jack Frost? With the others to soon join back with Keiko, will know point out to Junko Sakurai/Queen Lilith as the true culprit and stop Shido and Fallen One too for them to save Akechi? Hopefully and to make Keiko feel better from still being alive to come this far.

Keiko: (Akechi-Cun...I'm scared...I don't want to lose you...!)

Sad, huh? Also, you like my version here? Bet you guys didn't see this one coming. And don't worry, something good will happen to save Akechi and get back at Junko, for she's the major villain in this one with more to say and do next on how they did and plan to expose Junko as the liar and faker she really is next time.


	98. The Traitor

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 98 - The Traitor

Poor Keiko...It's good for the plan that Futaba did with the others to have Junko/Queen Lilith to think she killed her for Shido and for Fallen One to capture Akechi...She's upset to do anything yet to be crying up in her room – thinking about on how they first met with each other, dating, falling in love, helping out one another to be born with powers, learning about each others, and to becoming Phantom Thieves together for they knew about the plan; but not the part where he was on to Junko Sakurai this whole time. She was tricky, doing illusions, no real sister, no real name, has something to do with the strange children's book, other than a Persona was real to be killed for it and from here it'll get much worse, the others needed Keiko Amamiya/Joker for this job. Only for Sae 'who's on their side now after hearing the entire story' and Sojiro are the only ones who can do it.

Sojiro: Keiko? It's us...We're coming in. We just want to talk to you.

They go up stairs to see Keiko to be crying on the bed.

Sae: Heart broken...

Sojiro: We have to make her snap out of it.

They can try or say something to her, anyone...?

Sae: Listen, Keiko...I wouldn't worry about Akechi-san. I'm sure he's alive and well-! I mean, of course he is! He is a smart guy after all to get ambushed out of nowhere, I'm sure he's hanging in there just for you to keep on fighting...Sorry, I'm not good with these things.

What she said there was an accident. With Sae trying to say the best she could for Keiko, it was all up to Sojiro to do the rest. To act like the father that Keiko never had to understanding her more and more, he sits on her bedside next to Keiko to pat her on the held to hugging her next as Sae listens in.

Sojiro: Hey, Keiko. Come on...Don't let this get to you so much, I know how you feel. You love Akechi, don't you? I get it. Listen...I never told you much on how I truly felt for Wakaba Isshiki. From the moment we first met, she had her boyfriend walk out on her after she just gave birth to Futaba to come in to her life as a new mother; I wanted to help out on the things she was working hard on to make something out of it as I found Wakaba to becoming friends, hang out a lot, and slowly to fall in love and liking her daughter a lot to get married to still keep her last name, but we did change Futaba's because of her to get out more for a better life. A hard girl she can be, but Wakaba tries to cheer her up to make up to her afterwards. Things gotten hard for Futaba after she lost her mother to be a suicide at first, but it really was murder...I did get upset when I heard the news for all the facts to be all true and Futaba to be a shut out from the world to make it up, all of this to still have each other. Now learning on who you two are and why you were both doing this, I understand everything now. I mean, look what you did to Niijima just for a friend who loves her sister so much. But listen, Keiko, the point that I wanted to say is this...Do you see things you know of Akechi that you have in this room? Look around you.

Seeing from the cute clothes that Keiko wears for Akechi to going out, the photo of them and the other friends of her in a group frame, the memories they shared, and the cute plushie of the penguin that Akechi gave to Keiko for her to give him a luck charm too, with the pieces to break for them to together into one like a heart shape. Sae then plays around with the little penguin of Keiko's to try to make her smile.

Sae: This is cute...You love Akechi-san a lot, do you? Just like Sojiro just said. Keiko, if you two are close in love to feeling out the emotions to have the same gift...and he did tell me about it a little, to really care about you so much. From this gift, there's a connection for you two and to still be connected in love, right? This could only be a sign.

Keiko: A sign...?

Sae: It can be anything. Your heart should let you know about Akechi's wealth being. If he was dead, you would've known about it already, am I right?

From holding the penguin and then feeling something for Keiko to sense, of Akechi trying to reach out for her.

_Akechi: Keiko...Princess...please stay strong for me...We'll meet again, just don't cry because of what happened to me...Please..._

It was a little faint, but it was all really for Keiko could tell. It was Akechi calling out to her to see a glow from the pink type of gem to glow, to make her get up from the bed for it was all real.

Keiko: (Akechi-Cun...This feeling...it's very real...)

Having both Sae and Sojiro confused on what Keiko's thinking about now, they have to wait and see what happens next.

Sojiro: Keiko...?

Keiko: (I get it now...So that's how the two Shadows are using Akechi to get to the gems to make the pearl. So it's all game, they won't kill him...Still, I have to save him and stop Junko, Fallen One, and the real mastermind.) Akechi-Cun's alive...He's still alive! I can still save him!

This was great! Keiko felt better now, though worried until she can find and reach to Akechi to rescue him, everything was going to be fine.

Sae: He is? That's great! So will you feel fine to save Akechi-san?

Keiko: (There's a lot to hold on to...A lot more to save someone I truly love with my friends to help me out. Surprising to figure out that Junko as Queen Lilith is behind everything of the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns. Everything else she acted well to almost fooled all of us, but I won't be fooled again to end this nightmare soon enough. Akechi-Cun, wait for me...I will be brave for you. I will save you to have the Phantom Thieves fight back this time.)

A lesson to learn and tries to stay strong, Keiko knows on what she has to do first.

Sae: Looks like your mind is clear I see.

Keiko: It is, Sae. I'm going to contact my friends. We have a lot of explaining to you two.

Sojiro: Welcome back, Keiko.

Hugging her to bring Keiko smiling, she'll do what she can to help Akechi to still bring justice.

Keiko: Thanks. Mr. Sakura and Sae, thank you both. I can't wait to see the others today!

Welcome back Keiko/Joker, it's time for the Phantom Thieves to fight back. For Jackie to get the news to be jumping with joy, there was still hope left. Hours later...It shows Sojiro just working hard at the cafe while watching the TV news about the Phantom Thieves.

Newscaster: [...Ever since the death of their teenage leader, the Phantom Thieves have fallen silent. However, the police intend on continuing this investigation until the case is fully solved.]

Just then...Sae comes back to the cafe to see how things went for Keiko to calm down now, and the rest of the team were already here.

Sae: I'm sorry I'm late. I had to finish a few things at work. Where are they?

Sojiro: Waiting upstairs. Go tell them to come on down. Keiko's fine to talk now on everything else. I'm gonna fetch her.

As Sae gets Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru join back downstairs first for they waited for Sojiro's return of Keiko to arrive in a few minutes. And for them to see how Sae was doing, she was going to be fine now since her heart was changed.

Haru: You're...her sister, correct?

All was cleared for Sae knows the other story thanks to Makoto telling her sister the rest as well apologizing to Futaba a lot from her mistake.

Sae: Makoto told me everything. Futaba-chan...I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble this past summer...

Futaba: Eh, it's ancient history now.

She forgives Sae to know the whole truth so far as everyone still couldn't believe it, from Akechi getting captured and Junko to be the traitor all this time.

Ryuji: But man, that goddamn journalist! I knew Akechi was a show off to almost had us all fooled, but we were wrong. I didn't think Junko would...Shit.

Opening the doo,r Sojiro brings Keiko for her to join back to the group and hang with the others.

Sojiro: Look who's here.

It's Keiko!

Keiko: Hi, everyone.

Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru: KEIKO!

They were all happy to see Keiko again to be getting hugs and such with joy. From Futaba, Makoto, and Ann hugging Keiko the most, Morgana rubbing his body against Keiko's to get patted, Haru holding her hands, Yusuke kissing Keiko's hand a little, and Ryuji...a bit silly for Ann and him to laugh about it afterwards for him to place his arm around her to smile.

Keiko: I guess you all missed me from the looks of it. (I miss all of you too.)

Ryuji: Hey, you beautiful son of a bitch! We miss ya!

Ann: How've you been, Keiko?

Keiko: I'm fine, Ann, but I felt like I could've died for being in the Metaverse for so long.

A long wait, but Keiko pulled through it somehow.

Ann: I think from being silly, you look and sound just fine.

Makoto: It's truly is a relief to see your face again, Keiko-Chan.

This has Ryuji laughing about this.

Ryuji: I bet that moron Junko didn't even know we tricked her yet! And yeah...About Akechi, didn't see it comin'. I'm sorry.

Keiko: Oh, that...Akechi-Cun is hanging in there, the two Shadows want us to come to them to get saving him, only for them to have the gems.

A dirty trick to let it happened...

Sojiro: Still, how'd you pull this off? Isn't Keiko considered to be dead?

There a lot to escape about this whole thing, a while lot to talk about.

Makoto: You weren't told anything? I heard my sister brought Keiko-Chan here though...

From that part before Keiko felt a bit better...

Sojiro: Yeah. She came over in a taxi, dumped her off after we had a long talk, and told me to keep Keiko safe. It was right after they announced she had "died" too. Almost gave me a heart attack.

Sae: I didn't have time to explain...After Keiko cried about Akechi-san getting captured, took us a bit for Sojiro and I to talk some sense into her to come through.

But it all worked out in the end.

Keiko: Sorry about that.

Ryuji: Hey, shouldn't we tell Boss what really happened?

Keiko: Tell them.

A lot for Sae to learn more, and Sojiro to see how this whole thing was planned out to fool Junko/Queen Lilith.

Makoto: We wanted to make our enemy believe the leader of the Phantom Thieves was dead.

This came to Sojiro surprise to hear that part out of nowhere.

Sojiro: What?

Makoto: What we did was make that enemy kill Keiko-Chan's fake in the Metaverse.

Sojiro: H-Hold on a sec! Enemy? Fake...? What're you talking about...?

Yusuke: The true culprit behind al these incidents set us up. Our goal here was to determine their identity.

A lot of work which had to be solved right away.

Sojiro: True culprit...? I see...So you guys were going up against someone else.

Sae: It was Junko Sakurai. Keiko, you knew beforehand that she was the traitor, didn't you?

Keiko: I did.

Clever for Keiko to feel out something to be very bad to know who was trouble to sense out.

Ann: Junko herself gave us the chance to strike back if Akechi didn't lend a hand to be on her tail the entire time. Because she made one fatal mistake.

Sae: Couldn't you just said from the beginning that Sakurai was the real culprit?

Right there wasn't the easiest part to do at first.

Makoto: That wasn't something we could simply bring up. We couldn't have you suspect Junko but Akechi-san, because he knows his way around to look like he would never notice a thing...He knew and yet he risked his own life just to save Keiko and he got caught for it. Beside neither you nor the other investigators would have believed something like that, would you?

Sae: ...True. You got me there, Makoto. So you thought Akechi might've been, but he isn't the killer? And Sakurai might be fake to not be her real self at all but this "Shadow" being? And from her journalist skills to be all but lies to get intel on the Phantom Thieves, even I wouldn't notice a thing from that girl one bit...In other words, you, Keiko, left her alone on purpose...That was a bold move.

As tricky as it was to plan the whole thing out, it did happen for them to keep it together to do it somehow for Keiko to still be alive. This has Sojiro left very confused.

Sojiro: God, I can't keep up with any of this stuff...Uhh, so what was the mistake Junko made? What did she do...?

For one of them...

Ann: She slipped up in regard to Morgana's voice.

Sojiro: You mean our cat?

Keiko: We have powers for us to hear Morgana talk. For he's not a cat, but something else to be in this form in the real world, and something else in the Metaverse and Mementos worlds.

A lot to take in there for Sae or Sojiro can't hear Morgana when he talks, but they can feel out something a little only from the bonds they've with Keiko so far.

Ann: Yes. Like Keiko just explained, Morgana can talk.

Sojiro: ….Sorry, was that supposed to be a joke?

It's all true, dude.

Haru: Oh! Our apologies. That's completely true.

Morgana: You're surprised?

They can only hear him meow but Morgana can talk for the others to understanding him.

Sae: Does that mean...he said something just now as well?

Ann: But you don't understand him, do you? That's how it was for all of us at first too.

A lot to get use to for something strange to be very real.

Futaba: When you're in the Metaverse, Morgana talks like a normal person. Once you hear that and your brain realizes he can actually talk, you start to understand him in reality...It's a change in cognition! Most likely!

Ann: And thanks to Junko's clumsy of a lame acting, we figured out something was up.

Keiko: Let us get back from where it all happened...

Going to a flash back on where Keiko and Akechi talk and before as Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana to talk about where to eat. Akechi wanted to go have some cake to eat with Keiko later on, as Junko heard of them saying something about pancakes...to hear Morgana talking for her to understand him to have powers like the rest of them did.

Ryuji: We talk to Junko with Akechi at the school field trip, she was actin' like she just realized Morgana could talk. But we already saw her drop a mega hit about it way earlier.

A flash back on what happened, remember...?

_Morgana: Ooh, I know a place! I wanna go to that huge pancake-looking place we passed on the way here! _

This is where Junko comes around next for the next part...

_Junko: Huh? Was I mistaken or what? I thought I heard something about delicious pancakes...My bad...I did it again! Crap! _

Yes, you see...? A huge mistake there for Junko to say and get away from it 'almost'. End of flashback again to tell them more about their plan and how they knew about Junko as Queen Lilith's a traitor.

Ryuji: Mona was the only one who was talkin' about pancakes...That meant Junko'd already been in the Metaverse by then! She did say she just got those powers to work alone to save her sister, but it was all a lyin' bullshit.

Ann: And since she was lying to us about that, we assumed she had a hidden motive behind contacting us.

From the group text message was another way to get through Junko's phone more besides the number of her contact information 'thanks to Futaba's help'.

Morgana: It seemed odd upon further thought. Her reaction to my pancake comment was an honest one, after all.

Keiko: We got very lucky. Her clumsiness of a high school journalist almost got the better of us, almost...

But wait, there was more on how they found out about Junko to be acting weird.

Morgana: She did approach us when we found ourselves in the worst trouble yet.

Haru: That why we asked Futaba-chan to wiretap her phone. Well, Akechi-chan did aid us to look like Futaba was playing with his phone and then getting closer to Junko-chan's when she was taking some selfies from his phone to place a bug on hers.

Another flashback - showing of everyone of the Phantom Thief members about to go into Sae' Palace, for Futaba to be checking out Akechi's new cell phone.

Futaba: I pretended to be interested in checking the phone out, but I was actually planting my app near Junko's phone. Akechi knew about this plan to go along with the whole thing, giving me the sign to do the rest as Morgana takes her notebook pad to lose on the ground for him to give it back to her. I needed to place the bug on and take a couple of pictures. My heart was pounding while I was doing it though.

She seems to enjoy doing it more than getting the job done 'sometimes'.

Yusuke: Even a hyper journalist could never have imagined a program being installed so quickly. Futaba's quirky nature proved to be a great help.

Futaba: That was just an act! After a few days of listening, this confirmed her betrayal.

Playing the voice recording again of Junko talking to Shido about her plan.

Junko: [...Then, I'll guide the police into her Palace and have them catch the Phantom Thieves in the act. That would be the only way to arrest them, given their methods. I'll deal with them after that. Let me see...We could say she stole the guard's gun and committed suicide during her imprisonment...How about that? Public security questioning will occur on the first day...and with that room, my task will be simple.]

It was all recorded for Futaba to get it all thanks to Akechi to find Junko's suspicious to get the entire thing down for her.

Keiko: (Thank you for believing in us, Akechi-Cun. We'll get the rest taken care of until we can save you.)

Sojiro: Is this for real...?

More was playing on the rest of the parts next...

Junko: [Yes, the guard will be one of ours. We'll have to eliminate him after to destroy the evidence though...]

It was there when Sae comes back to warn the man to get away from the area in time when Futaba as Alibaba told her about it to trust no one.

Sae: So, they planned to get rid of that guard from the beginning...

Listening in some more...

Junko: [Well then, I will make the arrangements the day after the arrest...And thus, the dangerous criminal responsible for the mass mental shutdowns shall end her own life. When she does, you will become a great hero who saved Japan from evil. As will I, of course. The girl who uncovered the truth of the Phantom Thieves to make a big journalist cover. As for Goro Akechi who might get in my way? Already covered. Leave it to me.]

And that was it.

Sae: I knew she was acting strangely, but to think she was this far gone...Akechi-san knew all along to find it hard for this Sakurai to be real.

Haru: She's no journalist...Junko is the perpetrator behind the mental shutdown crimes.

But that's not all, the mastermind being Shido himself for the two Shadows to help out from the likes of this madman.

Makoto: On top of that, there's someone else commanding Junko...Someone with great authority...so great that they can order an assassination in a police station. That's why we had to make a move before they did.

A close call for all of them to pull it off somehow, now Sojiro gets the whole thing.

Sojiro: I see...

Keiko: The next part was how we plan out from the place for me to replace a cognition part for Junko to think it was really me.

The second was to see how it all worked out...

Makoto: We baited Junko into Sis's Palace, making her dispose of our leader's fake but think she killed Keiko-Chan. From Akechi-san explaining about his suspicious about Junko when she wanted to join us at Okumura's Palace to make up a story to fool us all; and without his detective skills, we would've put all of the pieces together.

Sae: Can you elaborate on that in more detail? What exactly happened in my cognitive world?

From changing her heart from Sae's Shadow self to help them see in the Phantom Thieves' innocents was one of them to be real, the other was to heal her to not have her Palace get destroyed at all.

Haru: We're sorry for using you without your permission. Your Palace had all the conditions we needed...

Sae: What conditions?

Here comes the next part to talk about next...

Makoto: First, we required a place inside the cognitive world that was the same as in reality.

From the beginning when Keiko and Ryuji first met to walk into from the real world and into the Metaverse from Suguru's Palace. Ah, good times a while back, huh?

Ryuji: That place's based on the real world, after all. Anywhere that's not warped looks just like normal.

Ann: That's what nobody but the person who uses the Nav even realizes they're in the Metaverse.

Ryuji: Back with Kamoshida, we came in from the station without even noticin'...

Keiko: Oh, yeah...Kamoshida...We didn't know about it back then, but it was something else. (That's one person I'm glad who was stopped to go to prison.)

A lot to learn all about it to get use to it afterwards.

Ryuji: You totally can't tell the difference if there ain't any distortions around.

Some people get it, while others don't to be lucky to be picked go into another world for Igor to choose but Junko to be the enemy.

Yusuke: We had already investigated Niijima-san's Palace when Ms. Makoto brought this suggestion to us.

Morgana: I was seriously impressed by that suggestion. To be honest, I didn't quite understand it, but I went along with it.

A scary one too, almost...

Keiko: And it was a great idea.

Morgana: You're right, Madame Keiko. It's good we have her heading up our operations.

This made Yusuke happy to like Makoto a lot more, and for her to be blushing just by looking at him as well.

Yusuke: Ms. Makoto is normally so calm as well...but once her mind is set, she gets oddly impulsive. What an amazing woman she is.

Makoto: I did have a bit of trouble knowing a lot on how Junko does things than I once did with a little rivalry of being the smartest with Akechi once. Well, not anymore with him. From Keiko-Chan to really feel someone out to trust in him more, soon I began to trust in that man over time. Bit I just couldn't contain myself anymore once you became a target, Sis. The reason I joined the Phantom Thieves was to heal your heart, after all.

All this of the sister type of caring love of a relationship in the family.

Sae: My own achievements were all that mattered to me...I was desperate. I wasn't myself at all. I'm sorry I couldn't see that.

Good to have Sae on their side now to understand everything without Keiko telling her the whole thing.

Makoto: That goes for the both of us.

Haru: We heard from Mako-chan that you were going to do the integration, Niijima-san.

Sae: And regarding its location...I take it you used the data from my laptop?

That makes perfect sense to get everything else down for Makoto to get for Futaba to do the rest.

Makoto: I'm sorry.

Well, because of that part...Makoto only copies Sae's laptop to get some information they really needed.

Sae: Go on.

Talking about how they switch from the real Keiko and the other copied one from the interrogation room. From Keiko clothes to her Joker looks, and having another copied table to switch around from one world to another.

Makoto: There were two things we were able to confirm while we were checking the Metaverse. First, our clothes didn't change when we were in the interrogation room. Second, the scenery and details outside of the Palace proper were the same as in the real world.

Ann: Once we heard that from Makoto, we secretly went to check it out without Junko knowing. Akechi already knew to keep us posted to do the rest of the work, to have Junko go with him at the police station a lot.

Next – was to talk about on how they switched from the real Keiko's and her cognitive self.

Makoto: There was also one more thing we absolutely needed to make it work...A perfect cognitive replica of Keiko-Chan in the Metaverse's interrogation room.

Yusuke: Since Ms. Keiko had yet to be caught though, there obviously wouldn't be anyone in that room.

Then part – was the cops coming into the casino place to show up...

Makoto: Once we saw the casino guests and police officers, we were convinced this would work. They looked no different from actual living people.

Ryuji: After that, we just had to work our way into the Palace like usual while keepin' Junko in the dark. We had to think Akechi was up to no good just to try to fool her the most and for him to not be aware from all this. Pretty clever, huh?

Back at the Sae' Shadow Casino Palace from fighting her, with the group to get to the next part to happen on the rest to lead up to this point.

Makoto: Everything went as planned up until we defeated Sis's Shadow...But for Akechi-san to get capture...Again, we will save him, Keiko-Chan, we will make it happen next. I promise...The rest we planned out to go along with it. However, it was then that we were met with a terrifying, unexpected police ambush and to Akechi's capture by our enemies. As a result, even though we managed to grab the Treasure, we couldn't get it out of the Metaverse...Except that was all an act. We had prepared an empty briefcase beforehand and merely acted like we were taking the Treasure. This was because we knew the police would be coming for us.

Ann: We made sure before the operation that the police would be waiting to ambush us. And just as excepted, she totally took the bait.

A gusty type of move for Keiko and the others to go through all of this and Akechi to allow for them to carry it out, and they did it to have everything go so well and for their friend to save next. To never steal or to take Sae's Treasure to begin with to keep it and her Palace. A well proof plan it was alright.

Makoto: Keiko-Chan getting captured the police went exactly how we planned it.

Keiko: Again, we pulled it off to be a very risky move almost.

It was to hope for the best to help out Akechi, he knew of the plan to get caught in seconds from Fallen One to be waiting for him.

Sae: And I had been interrogating Keiko with no knowledge of this. But how did you lure Sakurai into this...cognitive world's integration room?

Futaba: All I needed were the coordinates. Hehehe...

From Futaba acting like Alibaba to tell Sae on what she had to do by going into the Metaverse for a few minutes to grab Keiko out and escape.

Keiko: That's right. (It seem like Futaba used this laptop to remotely access the Metaverse...Asking her about it now would drag the conversation on too long...I should talk to Sae about it later.)

Then what happened...? To the point of Junko/Queen Lilith shot the fake Keiko and the real self was alive and well.

Yusuke: Junko disposed of the fake in the Palace, and left thinking she had been victorious. It must have been truly hilarious for Ms. Keiko who sat idly in the real world's integration room. Surely she was acting quite cocky by herself in that quiet chamber.

Keiko: I did get bored a little while I had to wait.

Sae: So that's why you gave me your phone, Keiko...I only took it because of what you told me.

Seems like it, but hey...it did work out.

Yusuke: It's a shame I didn't have the opportunity to see that for myself.

Keiko: See? That's the thing. I couldn't see it either.

But how did Sae get in and out in time to pull Keiko out of there? It was hard to explain the whole thing in words unless you know what you're really doing.

Sae: All I could do was try to handle all the messages that started coming to me on her phone. Huh...So in other words, I've been to the Metaverse, albeit for a brief moment.

Seems like she did pull it off after all.

Yusuke: In our experience, there is little danger when someone enters their own Palace for so short a time.

Haru: That's the other reason we had Keiko-Chan give it to you. We needed you to listen to Alibaba, deceive the guard, and ultimately aid in her escape. By having you head back to the integration room, we could return you to the real world as well.

Futaba: I mean, I had to think of some was to keep you from running into Junko's mid assassination.

She was very pleased on how they all pulled this whole thing off.

Sae: ...Astounding. I hadn't the slightest idea that such a grand operation was taking place with me.

Ann: I'm so glad Keiko was able to persuade you during the integration. Even though we knew Junko's plan and Akechi really wanted to save her more to try something besides Queen Lilith and Fallen One might've got one wicked idea in mind, we were pretty worried about that part.

Makoto: True.

Now the next part's a little trickery to explain for Sojiro to understand the rest on what's he's been hearing so far. From sort of changing Sae's heart 'but some of it' to see the truth for herself up to this point, they needed her to help them out once the battle was done...to be part of the plan you can say.

Sojiro: Why's that?

Makoto: Without Sis on our side, Futaba's plan and subsequent breakout would have never been possible. That persuasion was easily our greatest gamble. We couldn't consult Sis beforehand. It was absolutely the make-or-break moment of the entire plan.

Sae: Still, I'm surprised you would convince me in such a short time. Were you confident you could do it?

Something along the line, yes.

Keiko: I was. It was something else for all of us to make sure it will all worked out.

Sae: I see...Either way, I can't believe you went for such a risky idea...

But this idea all worked out well in the end to prove that Junko's a fake and a traitor to try to hurt the Phantom Thieves.

Makoto: If we could just tell you the true culprit's plan, I knew you'd realize the bigger picture...Realize that Keiko-Chan was telling the truth, and that there was a greater evil to pursue.

Yusuke: As a result, we emerged victorious.

Victory for them to be very lucky to win at it all.

Sae: Then the reason you kept this a secret from me was so you could catch the true culprit, correct?

Makoto: Yes. Plus, you had lost control of yourself at the time...

They needed to help Makoto change her sister's heart the best they could.

Sae: This is stunning...All I can really do is laugh.

That's something to laugh about there, just a little.

Sojiro: I've kinda figured out that you guys made Junko kill a fake...But what did you do about the body?

Sae: The police never even checked it.

Sojiro: Huh...?

Sae: They had a corner working to ensure Keiko's death was reported as a suicide. That corner didn't take one look at the scene, and just passed along a falsified death certificate.

It was all true to hide things to be the truth as if it was nothing.

Sojiro: ...The bad guys have that much influence.

Makoto: Murder in a police station would be reckless otherwise. We also know of a possible conspirator.

Sae: Thanks to Futaba-chan's messages ad the guard's demeanor, I eventually came to understand...And since the higher-ups at the police knew nothing of this, they were thrown into disarray. As a result, Keiko's suicide during imprisonment was reported on the news, just as Junko planned.

A hard thing on what happened next, it all pulled off afterwards.

Ann: And with that confusion, she was able to escape with Niijima-san's help.

Sae: I made sure nobody would check the morgue for her body, and thanks to that, nobody knows Keiko had survived.

Either that or some of the people to be working with Junko and Shido didn't try hard enough to act all normal-like.

Makoto: Thinking back to the interrogation though...I can't believe what they did to Keiko-Chan. The callous use of violence and even drugs is utterly abnormal. Is she had lost consciousness and hadn't been able to tell Sis about the phone, she would've died...I'm...truly glad you made it back safe, Keiko-Chan. I really am.

Keiko: I know, but it was a breeze in the end.

Yeah, and what the other cops did to Keiko was wrong to never do to other bad guys from torching them.

Sae: How tough are you, Keiko...?

Ann: It still freaked me out when I saw the suicide the on the news though.

Still scary of Keiko to look like she was killed, it almost threw off her friends to know of the plan to still have them very worried.

Haru: We made sure to live normal lives while she was being interrogated to avoid drawing any suspicion. Even with that, I couldn't help but worry about her in my heart...

Ryuji: Well, I knew right away that our plan worked out.

Yusuke: I wanted to believe...but considering what we were up against...

Morgana: Ryuji's a bit on the dense and carefree side.

This has Ryuji get mad and fights with Morgana 'again'.

Ryuji: Can it, cat!

Good old times, to have the two fight and to still be friends.

Ann: I had to be patient and avoid this place until things settled down. I finally feel relieved...

Yusuke: We knew Ms. Keiko was alive, but...it was difficult to not worry until we could confirm it in person.

Playing along to being careful, only to all work out later 'on which it did'.

Sae: Now that I think about it, my interrogation was just a formality for the head commander. What a joke letting me interrogate someone who was meant to die. They just wanted to avoid backlash...Very well. From here forward, I will do my utmost to assist you...You, Keiko, have saved me, after all.

Another friend and alley of the Phantom Thieves to be a prosecutor lawyer like Sae Niijima.

Keiko: Thanks, Sae.

Ann: That's reassuring to hear.

She's not the only one, same with Sojiro too who wishes to help out as well.

Sojiro: I'll do whatever I can to help too. Just let me know.

Keiko: And thank you, Mr. Sakura. You guys are all wonderful to have as my friends.

Sojiro: Nah, it's nothing, Keiko, you're a good person with a pure heart. I'm glad I've learn all about you. Let's take a break for now though. This old brain is pooped. Oh, and feel free to use the first floor when you guys want to get together to talk. You'll need a hideout where you can be safe. Just say the word and I'll close shop early.

Amazing how someone like Sojiro will do anything for Keiko and the others to help out a lot, to even close the Cafe Leblanc a bit early to protect the Phantom Thieves.

Ann: Are you sure?

Sojiro: This fine young lady can't leave. Plus, you won't make much progress is people can hear you from downstairs. It's not like this place is the liveliest joint in town. It won't be a huge loss for me.

For him to do something like this, was a very nice thing to do.

Keiko: You're the best, Mr. Sakura, we will.

As he gets something to make for everyone to eat and drink, there was a lot to wait for until Keiko can go out a lot more in public again.

Yusuke: Let us accept his offer. What a great man...

Keiko: He is...

Futaba: Hehehe.

That Sojiro Sakura is a good person deep down and always will be. Meanwhile, in Shido's office as he was looking through the files of report of the leader of the Phantom Thieves' suicide of Keiko's name to be on there to catch his attention.

Shido: Keiko Amamiya...That sounds familiar...

Knocking on the door was Junko to talk to Shido alone in private.

Junko: It's me, Junko.

Shido: Enter.

She does for her to act like her teenage self for it to be Queen Lilith, as Akechi comes into the room too with magic...oh, wait...it had to be Fallen One in Akechi's body?! Oh, no! He may sound and look a lot like him, but it was mix with the real enemy to sound wicked.

Fallen One: What do you two think? Not bad looking, huh? I finally got him.

Shido: I wish you've use the door like Lilith did.

Fallen One: Sorry, I'm just having some fun.

From there, Junko sees Shido working on the paper work of Keiko's fake death for her and Fallen One to notice.

Junko: It's all fun and games for us, but we still got a one more gem to get and the other Phantom Thieves will be good as gone. Just play as this Akechi guy for a bit.

He knows the whole thing to not be so happy on what Junko/Queen Lilith just did to his Keiko 'or so he thought'.

Fallen One: Still, why did you have to kill her?! Come on, we had a deal!

Almost getting into a fight for Junko act calm from Fallen One's anger, Shido stops him from causing trouble in his office.

Shido: Calm down, you. She's done well to get some of the parts done for me so I need to have Lilith on my side. And you just need to watch on the other Phantom Thieves to destroy them later, taking control of Goro Akechi's body is the only way.

Because of Shido being right, Fallen One leaves Queen Lilith alone to stick to the plan.

Junko: Just calm down, will you? Like Shido said.

Fallen One: Whatever...I need to ask like a young ace detective for the public to love me, and more from her...

Junko: Sometimes you need to lighten up, you damn jerk. And as for the the Director of the SIU has been dealt with for people will think he died from a stroke.

For having one end to another to work along to not have SIU Director to be killed like it was nothing, to be used.

Shido: He did what I needed for him to do is all and nothing more. But he did get us to arrest on of the Phantom Thieves, coming up with other forging evidences was all worth it. I'll find a replacement later after the election.

Fallen One: Fine...I guess I'll play my part at least.

A deal's a deal for each of them to get away with anything.

Junko: Either way, the two of us are heroes now from detective and journalist thanks to the Phantom Thieves to framing them. It fooled everyone. Love it!

Shido: And with them out of the way to fool with them until their end, my election will be a complete success thanks to the two of you. Not bad...

This is no laughing matter! For Lilith whispers something to Fallen One about something.

Junko: Listen, you idiot...Even if Keiko might be dead, you can still have her. I just did you a huge favor. This stays between us. All I want is my true love and the gems. So let Shido have his until soon enough, I can have the pearl. You can have Goro's body and your lover if you just play along. Can I trust you to keep quiet?

From seeing that even Keiko was alive 'which she is', they can still win to stopping the rest of the Phantom Thieves with their team work and help Shido to win as Junko/Queen Lilith used SIU Director until the very end.

Fallen One: Wait...You mean...?

Junko: It'll be fine. Just act like this guy and then you'll have your gift, while I soon get mine. Fair is fair.

Fallen One: Very well. Still, I have to act like a high schooler and a pop-idol detective while we wait for a bit...But I'll make my move.

Junko: I thought so. Good boy.

Those two are mess up to have their own goals to aid Shido to be a lot alike is all for him, Junko/Queen Lilith, and Fallen One. Back at Cafe Leblanc for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Sae, and Sojiro to be taking a break; to also be hearing about the news to be shown on TV about the latest update about Shido to try running the type of election he was planning on.

Newscaster: [And now to our next story, the snap election for the House of Representatives. Discussion is swirling around potential nominees as the deadline for candidacy announcement nears. Candidates will announce on the 23rd of this month, while voting will be hold on the 18th of next.]

That's why some people hate these things for some people to vote for as some liars and others to be nothing but trouble, only to find some good ones.

Ryuji: Elections, huh? Don't matter to us. It's not like we can vote in 'em yet anyways.

Makoto: Why don't we resume our conversation?

Now it was time to get back to the topic at hand of the team being back together, and trying to find out on what they have to do next...

Ryuji: Well, the Phantom Thieves're back together! We can finally take it to Junko, save Akechi, and the bastard backin' him!

Here's the thing about the mastermind we already know of but not for them yet...

Sojiro: Have you figured out who's behind all this?

Keiko: I believe we do, Mr. Sakura. Isn't that right, everyone?

Futaba: Junko accidentally let that slip after the murder. She said, "Shido-san".

Hearing Shido's name might sound familiar to everyone else, even Keiko the most.

Keiko: Shido... (That name again...!)

Ryuji: Shido...Feels like I've heard that somewhere.

Yusuke: He is unmistakably a man of power if he has such strong connections to the police.

That's where the name strike at Sojiro to somehow remember Shido's name from somewhere.

Sojiro: Shido...Could it be Masayoshi Shido?

Sounds serious here...

Ann: ...Who?

Makoto: I believe he's a politician...Remember, Ryuji? You said his speech was too loud.

From them seeing him once to remember something about Shido.

Ryuji: For real?!

Sae: It's certainly possible that Shido is the mastermind...

It would make perfect sense too, from Shido to be elected somehow to have everything different to be the mastermind with questions asked. Leave it to Sae to be a lawyer to figure this whole thing out.

Yusuke: Huh...?

Haru: Do you have some kind of evidence?

I guess she does know about it from the newspapers to be talking about Shido a lot lately.

Sae: Nothing material. However, the are various conditions which align with tat possibility. First, he would profit from damage done to the current administration by the psychotic breakdowns. He's maintained a negative stance toward the Phantom Thieves and has gained tremendous popularity. On top of that, he'll most likely become the next prime minister if he wins this upcoming election.

Then it's a very bad thing...

Ann: No...

Keiko: Then that must be his reasons.

Yusuke: Did he set us up with that election in mind?

Sae: If he is behind all this, that would be in stark opposition to his honest, public image.

People like that in real life are nothing but trouble.

Makoto: So his current position and popularity is just him benefiting from the mental collapses...

Shido will be the next target to go after...

Haru: We'll make him have a change of heart, no matter what it takes.

Futaba: Mom...

Sojiro: Shido, huh...?

They know what's on Sojiro's mind to be hearing Shido's name...

Yusuke: What is the matter?

What Sojiro says next for everyone else is a real shocker.

Sojiro: I had a feeling he was wrapped up in all this. Just based on the connections I had from my previous job...I think the one who crushed Wakaba's research and confiscated her materials was probably Shido. From the moment Wakaba died...I had a hunch he was involved. But there wasn't anything I could do, so I chose to protect Futaba and went into hiding.

That would make sense, for this was news to Futaba to not learn about this until now.

Futaba: Why didn't you say that sooner?!

Sojiro: You guys would've definitely gone after him if I had. He would've just killed all of you, no doubt. That's what he usually does to people who gets in his way.

Sae: Originally, I was looking into the mental shutdown cases. It was then that I accidentally stumbled upon government research regarding the psychotic breakdowns. So, I tracked down the whereabouts of that research data and met with the associated parties. Boss was one of those parties. I would never had imagined all of this was connected...The mental shutdowns, psychotic breakdowns, Shido, and even the Phantom Thieves' actions...

And a lot more why Junko/Queen Lilith's doing all of this to learn more about who Fallen One really is.

Sojiro: Way back then, Shido kept saying he was going to be prime minister one day. Nobody believed him though...

Ann: What's going to happen to this country if Shido becomes prime minister? What about the world...?

Keiko: It'll be bad.

A lot worse if they don't change Shido's heart by stealing his Treasure in the Metaverse of his own Palace.

Yusuke: The issue is simpler than that. This is nothing more than yet another selfish about trying to impose his will on the public.

Ryuji: We gotta expose that rotten bastard!

Morgana: Yeah, we'll do it like always!

Next up was to check of one from the Nav of theirs.

Haru: Then let's check the Nav!

Doing so on each of their cell phones to see what they can look up on Shido himself, and to find his Palace in the Metaverse.

Ryuji: Masayoshi Shido, the guy runnin' for prime minister...

Keiko: Let's see what happens next...

Navigation Voice: [Results have been found.]

They got it hit!

Ryuji: Got it hit! Well...duh. It ain't a surprise he has one.

Yusuke: Where would the location be?

Ann: ...What kind of things go through a politician's head?

A lot of things. Fame, money, lots of attention, made up stories for some of them, and so on...

Futaba: I always think of dirty money and shady actions.

Ryuji: What does he do? And where? We don't got a clue about this guy's life.

Makoto: His Palace must be somewhere that politicians frequent. Any ideas, Keiko-Chan?

Yeah, what does she think on what Shido does a lot more? They just have to figure this whole thing out.

Keiko: Something of a Diet building they have? You know, from the two other ones running against each other.

And from Keiko saying it, that's where they got a hit on the Nav phone.

Navigation Voice: [Candidate found.]

Ryuji: We got a hit!

Yusuke: How arrogant must he be to see himself as the ruler of the Diet Building?

Ryuji: Our next target's a big-shot politician Masayoshi Shido. We're gonna do this, right?

Oh yeah, he needs to go down—big time!

Keiko: (I know him from somewhere...I just know it!) We're doing this. He needs to be stopped.

Ryuji: Hell yeah! And nobody's against it?

Nope, they were all in it to bring down a real criminal, save Akechi, get one more gem, two more False Gods to be stopped, and show the whole world that the Phantom Thieves do fight for justice.

Ann: Of course.

Yusuke: He will be a worthy opponent.

Haru: Let's win this, together!

Futaba: Time for revenge!

Morgana: Then it's unanimous!

The Phantom Thieves are back in action!

Ryuji: All we gotta do now is figure out what he thinks that Diet Building place is.

For Sae and Sojiro to see what the Nav app looks like on how they get in and out of the real world and Metaverse, and also Mementos.

Sae: So, that's the app that allowed me to enter the Metaverse.

Sojiro: An old fart like me can't wrap his head around all this stuff...

Makoto: We'll have to deal with this before election day, December 18th. That means we need it done by the 17th.

They have to do it the day before the main event itself.

Yusuke: It's best we hurry before they discover there's no body in the morgue.

Ann: Should we start tomorrow then? We can meet at the Diet Building after school.

They can go to school, but Keiko can't right now. So this might be a little bit of a problem.

Keiko: But I can't go out...

Ryuji: That reminds me, what're you gonna do about school, Keiko? You can't show up if you're supposed to be dead?

Well, one part has been covered up for Kawa to cover for Keiko's sake. What a good friend/teacher she is.

Ann: Ms. Kawakami said she went back home for "family reasons."

Sojiro: That's what I told the school.

Keiko: I'll take that story for the time being. (Thanks, Ms. Kawakami.)

So, Keiko has to act dead until everything gets fixed.

Ryuji: Don't let 'em find out you're alive then, all right, Keiko? This whole thing'd be for nothing!

Sojiro: What do you mean?

Makoto: This operation had another purpose outside of escaping Junko's clutches. Shido tried to place all the blame on the Phantom Thieves and deceive the public at the same time. He has ruined countless lives, and even made Junko Sakurai, a student, assist him with assassinations. A mere change of heart is too lenient a sentence for such an abominable criminal.

A lot to plan to do things right while Keiko stays in hiding for a while.

Haru: We'll be making use of the police statement that the leader that the leader of the Phantom Thieves committed suicide. Our leader who is presumed dead will come out of hiding to deliver the grand statement. Keiko-Chan will say she has escaped prison, not committed suicide, and was in fact almost killed by a criminal.

A very good plan there to do at the last minute to catch Shido off guard for the others to see how much a bad criminal he really is.

Futaba: Everyone's gonna flip. I told Jackie the whole detail already. This is a Persona of a Jackie Frost type we call it who has been helping us out lately.

Showing a avatar for Jackie to be waving to Sae and Sojiro to have a trusted friend on the team.

Sae: Amazing...

Sojiro: A small Persona has been helping all of you? So strange. And you guys thought through all this stuff too?

A lot to be planning from beginning to the very end.

Ryuji: We're intellectuals, y'know!

Sae: That's why you needed such a daring trick as getting captured an appearing to be killed. What frightening teenagers...

Makoto: But the true battle has only just began. We won the first round, but we must stay on our toes.

From them winning the battle, but the war is far from over just yet. They all must be ready to do anything to give it their all.

Ryuji: Yeah, this ain't the time to be celebratin'.

Yusuke: These people tried to trap and kill us. There is no end to their inhuman, conniving nature. We will need to be prepared for whatever may come our way.

Keiko: And we'll all be ready for it too.

And it was from the Phantom Thieves will do their best to win – Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Sojiro, and Sae...Oh, and Jackie as well. With them stopping Shido, the two other Shadows, and saving Akechi, but what about Queen Lilith on why she was doing all of this to be really Queen Lilith was next...

Haru: There's one thing on my mind...How will we expose Junko from the liar she truly is?

Coming up with something...for two Niijima sisters might have something in mind.

Sae: Makoto, are you thinking what I'm thinking...?

Makoto: I am, Sis. Everyone, I think we thought of an idea to talk about before we show Junko of the faker for the whole world to see with their own eyes from her illusions.

Whatever it was, it has to be a good, but more on that later on...Back at Shido's office for him to still be talking to Fallen One and Queen Lilith 'after they talked to keep to themselves only' with other things that must be done next of their next plan.

Shido: If you're two are done talking, do whatever you want. That leader, keep her showing and destroy the rest permanently. Still, I've made it this far to win real soon and it's all thanks to you two. About two in a half years we've meant to make it this far. From trickery and illusion making from these Shadow being to have the same goal like I do...And this boy, Goro Akechi, how sad...Trying to catch me for years to almost did the unthinkable, but I was one step ahead of this young man, only for him to fail.

Fallen One: And those who tried to mess with you, only to fall from an accident of mysterious deaths. Too bad, so sad. I only did was make a copy of the Queen to do the rest from puppet magic from some good trickster type of moves on my own.

Junko: And those who try to mess with you to prove you're trouble, we did you a favor...You're welcome...

Showing off Junko's true form of Queen Lilith has finally come – for her to be the same height with long red hair flowing, covering her four eyes with her skin of some orange thing all over her body of it being light blue skin,, sharp teeth, big breasts, huge wings on her back, long boots, and some sharp nails.

Tayla: Persona # 102 – Lilith

Lilith was originally a storm demon known as "Lilitu" in ancient Mesopotamian myth around 3000 BC and she was thought to have been the cause of disease, illness, and death. She later appears as a nocturnal demon in Jewish lore.

In Judaism, Lilith was the first wife of Adam, however she was cast out of the garden of Eden for her sinful ways. In this tale, she was the first to eat of the fruit of knowledge and wanted to be either equal to or greater than Adam. After she left the garden of Eden, she attempted to create her own garden and became the consort of many different demons, including the fallen angel Samael, and bore many succubi known as the Lilim. Meanwhile Adam grew lonely, and beseeched God to forgive Lilith and return her to Eden. God told Lilith that if she did not return, he would punish her by taking away her children. She refused, her children were taken, and since that day she has become a demoness at war with the sons and daughters of Adam, targeting children in specific.

Another version of the story as told in the "Midrash Abkier," is that after Cain's homicide brings death to the world, Adam separates from Eve and fasts for 130 years. When the demoness Lilith (also known as Pizna) saw his beauty, she instantly desired him, and took him by force by using his own sin against him. She bore him many demonic spirits known to be a plague to mankind.

Fallen One: About time you went back to your original form.

Junko: More like a...normal state type of form to keep my looks good, I don't like using it a lot to cover it when I was around them. How else was I able to fool with the Phantom Thieves to gain their trust. What a bunch of suckers.

Shido: It was there you two came to me to have special powers. One to find this boy who's been chasing me around to become whole again, and you young lady to fool the public's eyes as a journalist to be a very good actor. The whole cognition thing to learn about was all worth it. If it I didn't, then I would've gone insane.

And thanks to them, they've hid all the scandals they could to get away from it all.

Fallen One: Well, this boy won't be troubling you anymore, good sir.

Shido: And Lilith, who's this lover of yours?

A lot to leave out still for Junko/Queen Lilith to stay quiet about the rest.

Junko: Just a dear man who's been mistaken on the things he never meant to do, I want to change this world to become a brand new from no more violence when I have the Eternal Pearl in my hands. Just hold on to that last gem for me.

The last and seventh gem, the Seventh Pink Brightful Gem for Shido to borrow to be the sixth False God of power.

Shido: I won't. I'll give it back to you once I crush my real enemies real soon. I only need to have your powers while unplugged the entire research to stay hidden. I'm glad I did, you two know what must be done, correct? I don't care what happens, just make sure the Phantom Thieves are soon to be dealt with.

Fallen One: From the same goals with for all three of us to make change, we can make a difference for the humans to slowly understanding us in the future.

Junko: Like Wakaba Isshiki? Oh, please...I wish I didn't have to murder her if she just stayed put, but nope. Things have to be kept a secret.

So Junko was the one who murder Wakaba for knowing of the danger too late to get out of.

Shido: All of this to lead us up to this point.

Junko: Hey now, I made the SIU Director talk about giving us the rest of the details before he could double cross us...just in case, didn't want to take any chances if he did. Kill his Shadow and then see the real him drop dead.

These guys are so mess up!

Fallen One: Got to hide the truth...It's no wonder why Akechi here wants you dead for a reason for killing his mother...Oops, did I say that out loud? My bad. *chuckle*

And that's not funny to be laughing at something so mess up!

Shido: This country's changing for me to make it better, by my own rules and power. Anyone who stands in my way, will die by my hands...without anyone else noticing a thing. I can do what I want to get away with it all. I will lead this country to it's arrivals of a brand new one.

Junko: I agree.

Fallen One: And the correct way to use the Metaverse too. Not bad, Shido.

Junko: And for the rivals to make them look like suspects on the crimes of killing others, will throw the law off guard to never know it was our doing.

They can get away from it with everything with no evidences to be left behind at all.

Shido: Without you two, my clean image would never go out to the public to know the things I can do so much. Phantom Thieves to almost ruined me, they're nothing more than children once I looked into it. All I needed to do was to lay the blame on them...

Fallen One: It was one of the finest performance the Queen has ever pulled off from your guidance, Shido good sir.

Shido: If they think of their popularity could push me back...I don't think so. I had to make it look like they've killed a few people and then the game starts to be played by my own rules, that's how I know I'll win this. From the scandals to be hidden knowing it was all my doing, just as I planned. The time has finally come...Just a little bit more, and I will take the seat of prime minister. Little by little, they'll love me and one by one, the others will fall.

A wicked plan for someone like Shido to make it big to get what he wants and never lose, or else he'll murder someone for it with Queen Lilith and Fallen One helping him out.

Junko: A powerful country that can compete with the world, I like it. And then we'll make a change for me to be with him again.

Shido: I know a few strings to pull to get the job done. That is my duty as the chosen one. When I become prime minister, I'll grant any wish you two want. You both name it, and I'll do it.

A deal's a deal for the three to make sure it does happen some how.

Fallen One: Mine is to be known for others to be using this body, as the boy sleeps on and I take over his life. (And to finally have Keiko for myself.)

Junko: And for me to act like a journalist, I got to let the other humans know for them to like my work and then the world to change so much. We'll lay low for a bit to study on school things while also plotting for it bit, so call us when we;re needed again and we'll be here.

Shido: A lot to plan to act like teenagers to hide from the public...do keep at it.

They leave for Fallen One 'as Akechi in his body' to say this...

Fallen One: I'm thinking about getting the things I want on my own.

And for Junko/Queen Lilith to go back into her human form again to leave to also be saying this as well...

Junko: …And I'm thinking about my own future.

So mess up...Hours later to be night time for Keiko to be thinking about the plan in her room for Morgana to still keep her company.

Keiko: What a day...

Morgana: You said it, Madame Keiko. I guess you won't be going to school for a while.

Keiko: Guess not, I have to wait...

A lot more waiting for this entire plan to work out and such and to expose Junko as well on who she really is in a while, don't worry - for it will happen.

Morgana: Don't worry about it. This'll be a breeze compared to what we've had to face so far. And we'll have all the time to come up with the rest of the plans together! To be perfectly honest, I don't really care what happens to Shido one way or the other. But when I consider the fact that he's your enemy, I naturally think he's my enemy as well. I'm going to stay with you until the very end, we will save Akechi.

This makes Keiko feel a lot better to have friends, other family, her Akechi, and Morgana on her side to hug her little sidekick friend.

Keiko: Thank you, Morgana, I know. I have to be brave for Akechi-Cun's sake. I know we'll save him...We'll stop Fallen One, Shido, and Junko aka Queen Lilith. All of us as the Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts.

Morgana: Welcome. Hey...Please don't hug me for too long.

Later on, Sojiro and Futaba check on Keiko on how she was holding up now with Morgana helping her out.

Sojiro: Looks like things've finally settle down. Life's gonna get real busy for you, Keiko, startin' tomorrow, right? Get some rest.

Futaba: Night, Big Sis. Mona.

Once the two went back home, it was time for Keiko and Morgana to also be getting some sleep at long last.

Morgana: The chief's right. Let's hit the hay.

With Sojiro not saying about Keiko's fake death for Sae to help her out on, she was fine there; as well as Morgana to say that the plan worked out very well for Junko to see the Keiko's cognitive one in the Metaverse, and how Futaba hacked through Junko's phone for Akechi to help her out to see the real her and to aid Sae was brilliantly done. Scary and yet amazing there. And now Keiko and Morgana get some sleep for everything has to be done to save a life and stop the very bad people, as well as stopping Junko on what they have in mind next.

Keiko: Night, Morgana. Mr. Sakura. Futaba. (Good night, Akechi-Cun, sweet dreams. Hang in there for me, for all of us. I'll be there for you soon.)


	99. You're Never Alone

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 99 – You're Never Alone

Year 20xx

Day # 225 - November 11/22th – Tuesday

Well, this should be a while for Keiko to go back to Shujin Academy, huh? It's better than the enemy to notice the whole truth yet, but Queen Lilith and Fallen One already do. As everyone all over town hear about the news of the leader of the Phantom Thieves 'to think' that she committed suicide for the news to spread quickly all morning long; as Ryuji hears other people talking about hating the Phantom Thieves on the train ride to school, and others liking Shido a lot to vote for the be lied to. Really...? While Keiko and Morgana did some things in the bed room for a bit, she gets text messages from others to see how she was doing.

Kawa: [Keiko? I hope you're doing well. You had me very worried. I hope to see you back in school, I was lucky enough to come up with you seeing your parents out of a town thing for a bit. But if I were you, do give them a call when you have the chance to later and I hope to see you again real soon. Take care and study hard...just in case.]

Keiko: Thanks, Ms. Kawakami.

While at school for others to believe that Keiko was out for a bit to have the other students worried about her leaving a bit...thinking that she was scared of the Phantom Thieves to starting to like her little at a time for Ann to hear it going all day long and a little bit for Yuuki as well after what he just heard on the news 'but he knew what was really going on'. While Keiko had some coffee that Sojiro made for her, she then gets another text message from Yuuki during his lunch break.

Yuuki: [Amamiya, I'm glad you're not really dead! Sorry...I know you wouldn't be and however you and your team pulled something off, it worked from the looks of it. I think...Sorry, if you can try to explain to me later on when I can meet up with you again later. With the Phan-Site is a real mess right now, but I'll work something out. Others believe in you, good luck.]

Keiko: Yuuki, you're a good friend.

Next was another text message send from Ohya who wanted to make sure on how well Keiko was doing too...This is going to be a bit.

Ohya: [Amamiya? I know you're getting my text message here. Are you feeling well? I know you can't be stopped that easily since you've been helping a lot lately...Now this will be a big story for me to get soon enough. Just be careful out there. And the things you told me to get for you, I hope it comes in handy on what's to come next. You can do it, girlfriend.]

Keiko: Without your journalist skills, Ohya, I would've made it this far. You rule.

Sojiro: You enjoy my curry and coffee, Keiko? Take your time, no ones coming in today. I don't want you to rush eating to end up choking.

She won't for Morgana was enjoying his meal and so was Keiko with the good curry handmade cooking.

Morgana: Once you finish eating, Madame Keiko, group text message the others when they contact you first on what the third key word we need to get to to Shido's Palace later.

Too bad none of them didn't find anything at all to meet up at the Diet Building to figure out the rest in a bit...As for Junko 'who's out of the group', she gets a call with Makoto to meet with her later on to make up a story about trying to find Akechi to be kidnapped for Sae to help her out on; she tells Makoto that she bought it to keep the Phantom Thief thing to herself to alert the others to keep busy to be a journalist to draw the offers await from this mess, which was working for Junko to act like she was sad about Keiko to commit suicide to help them out in any way. She was falling for it.

Junko: (Soon when we meet again, Phantom Thieves, I will take the last gem with the remaining six and you'll all die by my hands. It'll be the last one to pull off. So go ahead and try to stop Shido for a bit...I'll allow you to play for a little while longer.)

Now you're all wondering on how Keiko will go out with her friends to the place they needed to be, you know how? Keiko had some spare clothing to wear of a hoodie type of goth person. Nice disguise.

Keiko: (This better work.) Mr. Sakura, I'm going out with the others to know about Shido's Palace.

Sojiro: Are you sure? It's a bad idea, but still...I understand. Be careful, Keiko, take Morgana with you, and don't stay up too late.

Keiko: I won't.

And off the two go from train and to the outside of the Diet Building for not one doesn't notice a thing from Keiko on what she was dress up like, that's good. Arriving with Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru to see the two 'while Jackie searches a bit on finding Shido's Palace back in the Metaverse'. There was the Diet Building itself with no sign of Junko to be anywhere nor the whereabouts of Akechi either.

Yusuke: Junko isn't here...

Makoto: Let's begin at once. Police cars are making rounds, so we can't stay here for too long. We already have "Masayoshi Shido" and "Diet Building." All we need is "what" he thinks of this place.

The third and final keyword to look for it might be a little hard to do.

Keiko: Anyone got any ideas...?

Ryuji: Maybe "Mt. Fuji" since it's the highest place in the country.

Navigation Voice: [Conditions have not been met.]

That didn't work to keep on guessing.

Ann: What about a "mansion"?

Navigation Voice: [Conditions have not been met.]

Not that one either.

Haru: Since he's going to subjugate everyone as prime minister...perhaps at "school"?

Navigation Voice: [Conditions have not been met.]

Nope, not that one didn't work at all.

Yusuke: What about an "arena" like the Colosseum.

Navigation Voice: [Conditions have not been met.]

Futaba: "Imperial palace"?

Navigation Voice: [Conditions have not been met.]

Not even the last two didn't work either for they did tried so much, this was the hardest one they were trying to find.

Makoto: ...It's no good.

Haru: I thought we would've gained entry by now...Maybe we shouldn't have called Keiko-Chan here...

Keiko: No, it's fine. This next target might be a little harder to find at first.

Yeah, it'll probably take some time.

Ryuji: Hey, you think he's guardin' his whole Palace with a barrier? Shido stole the cognitive psience research, right? Maybe it had some special move written in it.

Like a special thing to protect you with a certain part to it? Hey, Ryuji might be on to something here.

Ann: Is that even possible?

Morgana: Who knows? I've got no idea. Even Jackie doesn't know about it either.

Futaba: That was nothing like that in the notes I saw.

Ryuji: Anyways, what kinda person is Shido? I can't figure guy out...

They only know of Shido is a hard working to get what he wants to get it down and to be nothing but trouble, and that was it so far.

Yusuke: I did some light research on him last night, but I couldn't get a grasp on the type of man he is.

It was there that Ann notice someone who worked at the place to be talking to a security guard about something, he might know something for her to have an idea.

Ann: That man over there's probably a legislator, right? I'll try asking him.

Keiko: Just be careful, Ann, please.

There she goes to ask some questions to this person for this legislator tells Ann about of what kind of person Shido was a Representative to think about the National Diet?

Ann: Excuse me...I'm a member of the newspaper club at my high school. May I speak with you for a moment?

Legislator Man: Sure.

Ann: What kind of persons is Representative Shido? What's he think about the National Diet?

For the man says of a "dedication for country" of seeing everyone's trust. Of a admirable man of action first class determination of a real model politician.

Legislator Man: His stance is "dedication for country" -it's how he's garnered everyone's trust. Hes an admirable man of action with a first-class determination. I'd say he's a model politician. I believe that he'll help create a wonderful future in which young adults like you can live in ease.

Hmm...That seems to be a good clue to get thanks to Ann to get back with the others to tell, for them to hear some about it but it still wasn't enough.

Futaba: An exemplary answer.

Ann: It makes sense he wouldn't tell teenagers anything unnecessary.

Was all hope lost...? Just then, Yusuke to notice something from someone else outside of the Diet Building to be doing something in the post stand.

Yusuke: Look over there! He's on a walkie-talkie!

That didn't look good.

Keiko: Ah...

Ann: Wait, is it about us?

Ryuji: That doesn't look good.

And this was their queue to leave the area just in case they draw out more attention for the rest of the guards.

Makoto: We should leave at once. Tomorrow's a day off, so let's have an early strategy meeting. Meet at Leblanc, OK?

Keiko: Good idea, Makoto, I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Sounded like a very good idea to do for Keiko and the others to meet up again at the cafe in her room, they need to plan things out first before making another move.

Haru: We should all think about this tonight...

And they will...As Keiko, Futaba, and Morgana took the train ride back for them and Sojiro to see the latest news from one of Shido's speeches to make on the TV news for them to watch on what he was plotting. Him again...?

Shido: [The criminals calling calling themselves the Phantom Thieves are no more. However, I believe that this country's citizens are still living their days in anxiety. These scandals only increase our distrust of the current government. As a citizen myself, I am enraged!]

Such words to fool the people is Shido's words to trick them all to vote for him.

Morgana: Look who's talking.

Keiko: Masayoshi Shido...

Morgana: What's up, Madame Keiko?

For Akechi to say something of Shido's name to Keiko, she might heard of him so far to say he could be the father he was mentioning a lot.

Keiko: Well, Akechi-Cun once told me about Shido, of this man being his father who left him and his mother behind, she died later from a terrible illness to have my boyfriend move from foster home a lot to soon becoming an ace detective. I sense bad things about this Shido person already just by looking at him...He's helping the two other Shadows to also imprison my Akechi... (And I know I've seen him somewhere before too.)

Can't say I blame Keiko to remember something about Shido from before...

Shido: [What does it mean to be a politician with responsibility? Working toward personal gain without consideration of the country is outrageous!]

This is getting way out of hand...

Sojiro: The election's public notification is tomorrow, but no matter where I go, people are cheering for Shido.

Futaba: Everyone's being deceived so easily.

The others were watching this too for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Haru texted both Keiko and Haru to talk about the lair Shido to win everyone's trust to be played like fools they all were. For Yusuke has found out that Shido's a member of the Nation Food Diet group of the United Future Party to run for campaign someday to come true 'or trying to' for a 53 year old man.

Shido: [In order to save this country, that has been tainted by villains, social reform is essential!]

Like his words will fool the others that Keiko knows of.

Futaba: Ugh...

Morgana: He makes me sick...

Keiko: Same.

Later that night for the other Phantom Thief members group text message to see that Shido was a liar and such to try to win by any means...They have to find the third keyword to get in Mementos somehow and Sae may help them out 'while at other times keep Junko busy for a bit to way somewhere way before the election thing'; if they can find the Treasure to show that Keiko/Joker's alive, then they can expose Junko by then. More on that later.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, is it all right with you...I'll sleep by your beside side. Just until we save Akechi.

Better than a stuff animal for Keiko to be just fine with it for he has been doing it a lot lately.

Keiko: That's fine, Morgana, and thanks for being there for me a lot.

They get some sleep to try again tomorrow to get what they need to see Shido's Palace in any way. While everyone else were loving Shido and his powerful 'fake' speeches so far.

Year 20xx

Day # 226 - November 11/23th – Wednesday

The next morning for Keiko to be getting other text messages from her other friends that she's been helping her and others out lately, like Chihaya this time...

Chihaya: [Keiko-Chan, oh thank goodness! You're well for me to sense from the danger you were almost in to end your life! But I'm glad you're well, my dear friend. We're so alike to have a strong connection of our powers to be the same, but a strong feeling on a goal we must do, I shall keep bringing you some luck and please hang out with me again.]

Keiko: We'll both keep our powers in check to bring us both to victory and by helping out others, Chihaya, in our own way.

And another text message as well from Tae to check on her friend/guinea pig of hers.

Tae: [I'm glad you're still breathing, Keiko. If you died on me, I hate to do some tests on you...Just kidding. I am happy that you're well to fight back and staying health thanks to my help, as well as your love to have protected sex thanks to my special chip in the arm to work wonders, doesn't it? Keep at it for me to put in another one in two years...Just call me and I'll examine your body free of charge if you're sick again. Take care.]

Keiko: I'll try to get better, Tae. For you as my doctor I will.

With Sojiro finish giving some curry to eat for Keiko as she and Morgana got ready for the others to come over for another meeting; for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Sae to be joining them on this one. And it was still hard to guess the third keyword to put in the Nav to still not find anything yet.

Haru: Last one... "Diamond mine."

Navigation Voice: [Conditions have not been met.]

Still no good, to feel tired out for trying to guess on so many names to get something right, but with no luck even today.

Makoto: ...No good.

Ryuji: How many'd we missed?

Yusuke: Perhaps he truly does have a barrier up.

Could it be possible for Shido to have something like it in the Metaverse of his Palace? Was it this hard to do?

Ryuji: Right?!

Keiko: You might be on to something, Ryuji, it's scary just think about it. (Surprisingly...)

Maybe to be right about something, but now wasn't the time to be thinking about it a lot.

Ann: That's not something to be excited about, Ryuji!

Morgana: We know all the way up to "Diet Building" too...

Now Sae sees how this whole thing works for them.

Sae: ...So you enter keywords into the Metaverse Navigator.

Ryuji: Boss, can you turn the TV on? Shido might be on it.

Sojiro: Sure thing.

Turning the TV on for everyone to see on TV first was none other than Junko Sakurai to be getting her latest story, she has some nerve.

Makoto: Junko Sakurai...!

And that's not all, Akechi was on there too 'but it wasn't really him right now'.

Futaba: Her and Junko's stupid, composed fake face! And Akechi...? Then he's-!

Keiko: No... (It can't be...!) It's not really Akechi-Cun...It's Fallen One...! I don't know how, but he's taken over his body to look and talk just like the real him!

Once Keiko felt it out from the TV to sense from afar, the others couldn't believe in it either.

Sae, Sojiro, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru: Akechi's being possess!?

For the Fallen One to look and act like Akechi to be in another talk show to act very well without everyone else noticing a thing.

Newscaster: [So, Akechi-san. We were really worried about you. Thank goodness your partner Junko Sakurai came to your aid to feel better now. Any who, is it true that Junko withdrew yourself from the media as part of your plans to capture the Phantom Thieves? For Junko herself to put her life on the line to stop them?]

For Junko/Queen Lilith to look and act like her clumsy cheerful self to be waving to the audiences, as Fallen One to act like Akechi to be his other detective self to play it cool.

'Akechi' Fallen One: [We truly apologize for causing such a stir from Junko and me. I helped out and Junko wanted to do the rest for me to keep me in touched. Honestly, it required a lot of courage to openly oppose them when their popularity was at it peak. Not that I wanted to have my true love upset, she'll learn soon for me to do all of this for her...I mean, people often lashed out at me online and whatnot. And Junko to be hearing the same old story to get something from her journalist must've been hard to do, but she wanted to help bring true justice.]

Newscaster: [Then, was it also both of your plan when you two said they weren't at fault after their popularity declined?]

'Akechi' Fallen One: [Thanks to Junko, that was to catch them off guard. I could say I applied my profiling knowledge for Junko to give it her all to bring us to victory. Once they lost public support, someone they thought was their greatest enemy lend a hand like Junko was to use her special gift for something good for the world...That's the same strategy used in romance to fool of some friendship thing, wouldn't you agree?]

For Jackie to scans from this Akechi to be in a deep sleep for that was the real one, for the others see Fallen One in disguise from trapping his spirit to controlling his entire body.

Keiko: He's not my Akechi-Cun! I would never fall for Fallen One Shadow! 

Haru: And why he acting as Akechi-chan to be treated as an "ace detective of justice"?! How dare this Shadow hurt Keiko-Chan's heart! And Junko's ten times worse as Queen Lilith!

Those weren't the only things to be going on...

Sojiro: It's not just on TV or online. Newspapers, magazines...I see their faces everywhere. From Akechi to be fine dating with Keiko until this thing took a whole of him, and seeing Junko to become famous for a made up woman to make a great journalist. Nothing more than a fake.

Yeah, its become bad for Fallen One and Queen Lilith to change something like this to slowly do the rest for power, to change the world for a better tomorrow.

Ryuji: On the other hand, no one's hoping for our comeback on the Phan-Site, like at all!

It'll be a while until the Phantom Thieves to prove in their innocents no matter what it takes for them to stop the three enemies.

Haru: The Phantom Thieves are "evil." Shido, Fallen One, and Queen Lilith are "just"...It should be the other way around.

Ann: And what they're doing to poor Akechi...They're manipulating information using the media!

Keiko: Akechi-Cun will be fine. Fallen One needs him alive to change the world by being him, we have time to rescue the real Akechi real soon.

They will save Goro Akechi and stop the three real enemies, as well as getting one gem to two more False Gods to go down.

Yusuke: Leaving Junko aside – we'll get back at her later with Fallen One who's using Akechi's body – our main issue is Shido.

Haru: Were there any instances before when you didn't know the Palace keywords?

Trying to ask Ann about what she try talking to the man yesterday about it, she only got a few words in it.

Ann: Well, there was the time with Futaba.

That's right...They didn't know about Futaba's Palace to as her name, the room she was in, and what she thinks of it. So may be if they can do the same thing with Shido from the last keyword they needed.

Keiko: We did find out with her help.

Makoto: We didn't know anything about her, so all we could do was make conjunctures.

Keiko: But we did with Futaba when we visit her in the house she lives in.

That's true, but what if they did the same thing with Shido himself?

Futaba: Then, why didn't we just go directly and see Shido?

Sadly – that'll be very hard to do.

Haru: That's impossible. He's surrounded by bodyguards and followers all the time.

Yusuke: There's no way high school students can get an appointment with him either.

Wait, there is another way...

Ryuji: Well, we do have an adult with us...

Looking at Sae to go with them...even if it would work out, it might still be a risky move to pull off.

Sae: No, that's still impossible. Besides, that's too dangerous a method.

Ann: Well this is a problem...

Just then...they hear something coming from outside of the cafe for Sojiro to notices first for himself to hear it.

Sojiro: What's with the ruckus outside?

Announcer: To everyone gathered before Yongen-Jaya Station!

Sounded like a car was driving by to make room for the streets of a event to be going on.

Sae: Isn't that an election-campaign car?

Keiko: I think it is...

That's when Haru remembers something about today.

Haru: Oh right! The candidates are currently campaigning!

Also this is where Keiko remembers hearing the voice from somewhere.

Keiko: (That voice again...)

And hearing from outside, Shido speaks up to the people from the others to hear from inside of the cafe.

Shido: A apologize for the commotion! I am Masayoshi Shido!

Ryuji: Wait, did he just say, "Shido"?!

Ann: Yeah, he did!

From Keiko to sense and remember hearing Shido's voice somewhere, it all comes back to her now...From the event she saved the woman to get arrested and again to see him at the buffet. She remembers him!

Keiko: (It sounds like the same voice I heard back then...)

Morgana: …?

Looks like Morgana was catching on to Keiko as well.

Ryuji: Man, talk about bein' lucky! We can go check him out without an appointment now!

As Ryuji and Haru were the first two rushing to the area first, Keiko and the others followed them next. With Keiko in disguise, she can go out with the others.

Morgana: Hey, Ryuji ran off toward the station. This way, Madame Keiko. Hurry! By the way, did something happened? You didn't seem well a moment ago...

Keiko: I'll explain later...

The further down the street parts Keiko runs to the places, the more she can hear Shido's voice to make a lot speeches to get closer to sneak around to meet with the others to see Shido himself in person to get a clue on the third keyword they needed, with some luck. This has to work out somehow to be their last chance. Arriving at the streets of Yongen-Jaya Station to making it there, she, Morgana, Haru, and Ryuji finally see Shido to be doing another speech of his.

Shido: I humbly ask that you cast your vote for me, Masayoshi Shido! Let us all set sail toward a happy future together! I hope to continue serving you all!

So many cops all over to block to path for the others to cheer for Shido's words to love his work. Ew! With Keiko, Morgana, Haru, and Ryuji arriving at the scene to see the enemy they must steal the Treasure to change the heart of this man.

Ryuji: Is that the guy?! You guys wait here! You too, Keiko, you're not safe going much closer, OK? I'll go get intel for us!

A risky move for Ryuji to do...I hope it'll go well.

Haru: Wait!

Keiko: Be careful, Ryuji!

As the three waited for hope of Ryuji's safety as he approaches to Shido for him to finish with his speeches for him and other co-workers and guards to walk out with him.

Ryuji: Heeey! Yo, Shido-san!

Oh, no...Trouble.

Guard: Stand back!

Ryuji: I just wanna talk to him for a sec!

Guard: He's a busy man!

Ryuji: The hell?! Ain't he s'posed to hear a citizen's comments?!

But instead, the guard pushes Ryuji aside.

Guard: That's enough, brat!

He brings up a thing of Ryuji and Keiko seeing Shido a while back to still be a jerk 'that he really is' for him to cut in line to go to the elevator door first since they were first in line.

Ryuji: You're that asshole we met at the hotel before! At the elevators!

Here's the flashback...

_Ryuji: Oh, I'm sorry-So you can butt in front of others people if you're in a hurry? _

End of flashback afterwards...

Guard: What are you talking about?!

Luckily for Keiko, Morgana, and Haru to rush to Ryuji's side in time to help him out.

Morgana: That moron...!

Keiko: Ryuji! (I don't care if I'm out of the open, I have to help out my friends!)

Haru: Come on, stop...!

Ryuji: But these guys-

That's where Shido turns around to say something Ryuji only 'for him not to care or recognizes Keiko at all' which was good.

Shido: Hey kid. You don't want to know what happens when you cross me...

Hearing Shido talked for Keiko to recognize it completely. From the hotel buffet, the time she saved the woman, and him suing her on something that Keiko didn't do at all.

_Shido: It seems the customer base the changed since I was here last. Have they started a day care? _

Hey, he touched her too for Keiko to just push aside only, Shido tripped on his own to get hurt as an acted.

_Shido: This ain't a show,. Get lost, kid. Damn brat! I'll sue!_

Keiko: (That voice...This man...There's no mistake...He's the same man as the one from before...He must be Akechi's father.)

That's where Shido spots Keiko to be a normal looking teenage girl only for her to try not saying a word.

Shido: What are you looking at, woman? Yeah, you just keep quiet to yourself for your own safety. This country is filled with clueless children...I worry about Japan's future. Let them go, they already know of their place like this girl does. My next appointment is coming up.

A close call there for it did scared Keiko a lot to be happy that Shido didn't notice a thing. As Shido drives off for Ryuji really hated him already since day one.

Keiko: Ah, man...! That was too close...

Ryuji: What a piece of shit. So whaddya think after seein' him in person, Keiko?

Keiko: You guys...he's the one who set me up and got me arrested. There's no doubt, it was Shido.

This comes to a bigger shock for Haru, Ryuji, and Morgana to hear this part.

Ryuji: Wait...He's the jerk you told us about before...?! The same guy?! For real?! Seriously?!

Haru: You're sure, Keiko-Chan...aren't you...?

No doubt about it at all.

Morgana: Shido's the one who ruined your life...Madame Keiko, he's the one.

Keiko: He is.

Well, that's another reason why they needed to change Shido's heart and fast.

Ryuji: Holy shit...I don't believe it...

Morgana: ….

Haru: ...Let's get going, okay?

Going back to Cafe Leblanc for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, and Haru making from the toughest crowd all over town, to meet back with the others of seeing Shido in person to be hearing with luck. From there...to also not get caught for Keiko was lucky and she tells them that it's the same man who set Keiko up on a crime she didn't do – for Makoto, Ann, Yusuke, Futaba, Sojiro, and Sae to learn about this as well.

Ann: Shido's the guy who set you up, Keiko...?!

Keiko: Yes, it's the man who I've been trying to tell you all about. I'm innocent, and Shido ruined my life since then.

To be all true, now they know the man that Shido really is in person.

Yusuke: What kind of fate brought you two back together...?

Keiko: I wish to knew that part myself, Yusuke, believe me. He has been aiding Junko who's Queen Lilith and Fallen One who has a hold of Akechi-Cun. We have to stop Shido...!

Makoto: Talk about a destined connection...

But that's not the only bad thing Shido has done to Keiko, there was a lot more they all learned about.

Morgana: Shido was involved in the cognitive research too, right? This can't be dismissed as just a coincidence...

Sojiro: God...What the hell's going on here? Now I've seen Keiko's good behavior to be strange but good, I feel sorry for her than what her parents have treated the poor girl.

He now knows for Keiko to be a good person to get to know her a lot over time.

Sae: Shido was already a politician then, yet he sued a student like Keiko and ruined her future? He must've pulled some strings so that his name wouldn't be mentioned...Furthermore, he also would've had to force that woman into making a false statement and she died because of it for Shido had Junko murder her at gun point.

It would make sense why Shido wanted Junko to murder her to keep his secret.

Yusuke: He would do anything. We're talking about a man who ordered a hit inside the police station.

Sojiro: He can't sit still until he crushes whoever opposes him, no matter what how trivial. He's always been that way. I thought I would help out a trouble maker like Keiko at first, then I realize how good of a person she is to become a hero Phantom Thief who helped out Futaba a lot, and now...I realize that she has the right to live on her own and not something for her own parents to treat her like garbage! I don't care if they pay me, I won't let Keiko be treated as an outcast anymore. Keiko...

She gets it, for Keiko has never blamed Sojiro at all since they first meant to slowly grow to liking each other.

Keiko: It's fine, Mr. Sojiro...You're like a real father to me and Futaba as the best sister I ever had, you two are real my family.

They all felt bad to really hate Shido on how he treats people.

Ryuji: What a piece of shit! "Children are the future," my ass! What he's sayin' and doin' are completely different!

Ann: But now that we found out who did it, can't something be done about Keiko's record?!

Yeah, about that...

Sae: Once the courts have a judgment, overturning that decision will be difficult. It'd barely be possible even if proof of innocence is presented and Shido admits admits to his crimes.

Yusuke: At any rate, we need to trigger a change of heart in him.

They have to do so and only then can prove in Keiko's innocents in no time.

Makoto: Be that as it may, Shido's outer appearance and his true face are wholly difference. It's beyond hypocritical. It's as if he's an entirely different person.

Haru: He speaks about the good of this country...It makes me wonder what really is on his mind.

Sojiro: That man's full of ambition to rise in the world. He only thinks of the weak as stepping stools for his success.

Ann: He treats himself as an elite man while looking down on others...That's the worse.

And what of the third keyword to put in the Nav? Did they find out from Shido's speeches?

Yusuke: I assume the keyword for what he believes the Diet Building is will be despicable too.

Ann: It must be something serf-centered and completely different from politics.

Haru: Someone like him needs to be punished as soon as possible!

Only one way to find out is to get there later once they get out of school for Keiko to meet up with them to make another move, they can do this.

Ryuji: Let's head to the Diet Building again right after school tomorrow. I feel we'll get it this time!

Makoto: Stewing over it won't get anywhere. We have to do this...

They all agreed to do what needs to be done for all of them, they'll try again tomorrow to check out Shido's Palace.

Keiko: Then we'll meet with each other at the Diet Building, see you guys then.

As everyone go back home and Sojiro to close the cafe, Keiko and Morgana get some sleep to be ready for anything for the Phantom Thieves to make a move...besides Jackie's already aware of this to be ready to meet up with them when the arrive; as well as seeing the outside of the Diet Building at night time for everyone really loves Shido to vote for him real soon to be a big hit all over town lately.

Year 20xx

Day # 227 - November 11/24th – Thursday

The next morning as Ann takes the train ride to school to hear a lot about how Junko's a hero, Fallen One as Akechi to fool everyone else, and Shido to win everyone's trust to love his strong speeches. Later that morning – Keiko gets another text message from Shinya to talk to Keiko about if the leader of the Phantom Thieves 'being her as Joker was really dead or not'.

Shinya: [Hey, Missy? It's not true that the leader of the Phantom Thieves is dead? I sure hope not...! But you would've told me about it right now, so that means she's still alive! Yes! I'm glad, but I'll keep it to myself, trust me. Other than for you and I to play some more shooting games again, I also hope to see you around again in person. Keep me in touch.]

Keiko: I will do that, Shinya.

I think Shinya might know of Keiko to be Joker...Later around lunch time for Sojiro makes his curry for Keiko and Morgana to eat his own meals, for Keiko gets another text message from Toranosuke Yoshida 'Yoshi' to check on Keiko next.

Yoshi: [I have a good feeling about you not being put in danger of the Phantom Thieve are far from being done yet. Yes, I can tell you and your friends are doing well...What a relief, really it is. I just hope you'll settle in to stopping the one call Shido to change his heart in no time by any means necessary, but please be very careful with him. I'm counting on you, Keiko, while I still delivering some good speeches on those who still believe in the Phantom Thieves.]

Keiko: Yoshi, there's no need to worry at all.

A good way to have other good people on Keiko's side, huh? Hours later...she and Morgana meet up with Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru back outside of the Diet Building place to try to find the third keyword to use to get to the Metaverse of Shido's Palace 'while there were some guards to look out for'.

Makoto: The security guards became suspicious of us last time, so we can't stay here for long.

Keiko: Let's try to make it quick.

Not if they can't get the last word yet it they cannot do anything at all.

Futaba: But we still have no hit...

Ryuji: Think it's a barrier after all?

Again with this...? Oh boy, Ryuji.

Yusuke: Where'd your enthusiasm from yesterday go?

Ryuji: Aw shuddup. The real game starts at two outs!

Ann: Enough chatting. Ryuji, please. You should be thinking about the keyword!

They have to try something out, but what was it...? Time for thinking here on what Shido does to put the puzzle together to be solved.

Haru: The citizens are secondary. He only cares about his own well-being and that of his lackeys...

Makoto: He wants to become prime minster even if it means trampling on others...

A little bit more to think about...

Futaba: Fortune...Rich people...

Well, maybe Morgana thought about something else next to ask Keiko about it.

Morgana: Hey, Madame Keiko, can you think of anything based on what you've heard from him? Just try saying anything. It doesn't matter if you guess. You can do it.

Thinking really hard for Keiko to try to remember on what she heard from Shido himself from where she got set up...

_Shido: Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow where I "steer" this country! _

He said something about "steer" to people to follow him on where Shido always goes to; like he wants to be more than a Prime Minister of things to run anything his way...or by force if Shido has people go up against this guy.

Keiko: Ah...Steer. Shido said something about the word "steer" to the woman he was trying to rape.

Morgana: Steer...?

Keiko: Is it like a ship...? Steering could be one of them to control a ship or boat.

Yeah, that could be it! That has to be it!

Navigation Voice: [Results have been found.]

For the Nav got something of results to be found of Shido's Palace in the Metaverse at long last.

Haru: It was a match?!

Keiko: We got it!

Turns out that Shido's Palace is a ship of all the things they didn't think from a politic type of person. Still, the building of this place was on land, and not on sea.

Ann: What? The Diet Building's a ship?! What kind of scenery will that be?! The actual building's on land!

Makoto: I can't even begin to imagine what it will be like...

Futaba: Well, whatever it is, looks like there are no barriers!

Yeah, Ryuji...Ha! Well, it does work for Jackie's avatar to give out the go sign for them to enter.

Ryuji: Sh-Shuddup! Let's hurry up and go in!

Ann: Easy there, Ryuji, we're only playing. I still love you.

She kisses Ryuji's cheeks and hugs him to feel better. Those two are still a cute couple together, aren't they?

Ryuji: I love you too, babe.

Just one more thing before heading out...

Yusuke: Are we clear of the guard's sight?

Morgana: Get closer to the wall, just in case. All right...Do it, Madame Keiko.

Keiko: Okay. Ready or not, here we go.

Hitting the button on Keiko's cell phone of the Nav, they go to the Metaverse of Shido's location they go exploring first for today.

Navigation Voice: [Beginning navigation.]

To do so, but did they get to the Metaverse? This one was really hard to tell if they did...There was no sign of the security guards to be anywhere in the area now, so maybe it did work. Well, Morgana changed so it did work...So they just explore around the building to find anything else off of Shido's Palace to be a bit different.

Morgana: Let's have a look around the place.

And so they do, until something comes up for them to notice a thing or two for each of them to sense out.

Ann: How's it look over there? See anything?

From the girls staying close of the five, the three men look around on the other side.

Ryuji: Nah. It's totally normal.

Then Futaba steps in to try to hack into things on her end.

Futaba: I'll check it out! Huh? What the heck?

Doing so, she then notice something quite different to stop.

Ryuji: What's up, Futaba?

Keiko: Is there a problem?

Nope, nothing for Jackie to finally appear to be moving around all silly-like to try to tell the others about something very important as well as hearing Futaba's gasping.

Ryuji: Futaba?

Yusuke: What is it?

They all and Jackie rush to Futaba's side to be standing while also being amazed on what she was seeing, and so were the others.

Ryuji: The hell...?

For they see them moving for a huge type of ocean view of waters all over from sunken building, for this Metaverse was Shido Shadow's Ship Palace. They were on a huge cruise type of ship! For it was big to fit the entire Diet Building on it and it was moving, as it was swimming through other building to sink them under water in seconds.

Keiko: Shido's Palace is a cruise ship. (I knew it was one, but something like this to be moving is brand new to all of us.)

Haru: Even though this country may sink, he alone will survive...That's what this cognition is about, huh...?

From something to look nice to not be very real, this was still mess up to see all of this mess to look and feel very real. Other than Jackie hugs Keiko to be happy in seeing her again.

Keiko: Oh, Jackie! I miss you too...I'm fine. (Poor thing must've been scared from the whole plan of ours, but I don't blame it for worrying a lot, not to our friend to try finding Jackie's true human master to be someone else.)

The little Persona knows to be much stronger from here on out, right now they all have to deal with this to still have their normal clothes on in the Metaverse for right now.

Ryuji: This is bullshit...! A country that children can be proud of, my ass! It's completely sunken in his head! If a guy like this stands above everyone, we're seriously done for!

Ann: This is beyond ridiculous!

Yusuke: The same goes for Junko. She should've seen this scenery as well...yet she still aided Shido. Both her and Fallen One who is controlling Akechi's body while his true self is trapped by Fallen One's doing. Damn him...!

For Jackie to be sticking its tongue out, it gets the Phantom Thieves on how they all felt about this type of mess.

Makoto: What in the world is he thinking...?

Haru: Whether it be for glory or for simply a reward...My father died because of someone like this...!

Futaba: We gotta sink Shido instead of this country!

This will be a hard one to do to change Shido's heart while also stop two more Shadows, get one more gem, and two more False Gods to kill off. For Jackie to find its human master might take some more time on the last False God probably to wait for wait later to do.

Keiko: Jackie, listen...This next mission might be hard to do, but I promise we will find your human master who's real. Not Junko or fake illusion sister of the made up Megami. I'm sorry it had to happen like this...Still, the next path we'll be facing with will be hard, are you willing to still follow us and still help you out again later?

For Jackie the special Jack Frost Persona to not go down without winning this type of fight to be ready for anything to stay by their side. From a sword, shield, and armor made of ice of its own upgrade, to go all out in this one.

Morgana: Jackie's in until the very end to find its master. Thank you, friend.

Keiko: Yes. Akechi-Cun must be saved while we stop Fallen One, Queen Lilith, and changing Shido's heart too. We can do this.

The little snowman type of Persona won't fail its friends.

Morgana: Good... (You're a real member of our team, Jackie.) A Palace with not just the center of the distortion, but the entire country sunken...I can't believe there's someone with this tremendous of a desire...Everyone, be careful! This will be completely different from past Palaces!

Ryuji: We're definitely gonna take his Treasure!

Keiko: Then let's do this! So before we go, we all know what to do, right? Little at a time we got to get things done to take a few days to complete, but we will pull this whole thing off. I just wanted to say this too...From the powers we gained, others we helped out so far, friends that I've made, bad guys to stop, Akechi-Cun calling out to me to stay strong, helping out Jackie, and stopping the three main enemies...We can make a big change with many reasons why. When we're done, I want to live on my own with Akechi to work hard and finish up our high school years. Anyone else care to join in?

They all do for their goals that they also have like Keiko's...Besides Jackie's was to find about itself and the human master who must rescued 'whoever it really was'.

Ryuji: All right! Now we're talkin'! I want to do my best to be a kick ass track runner!

Ann: I wish to become a model to be in magazines, movies, and TV shows to look my best.

Yusuke: A fine artist to paint the best ones that I see all beautiful-like.

Makoto: A police commissioner like my Dad was. We must put an end to this by December 17th, the day before the elections!

Futaba: I want to get out more to find what love really means...

Haru: Run my own coffee shop like my grandfather did.

Morgana: And for me to become human again to learn about myself one day, it will happen. Now let the infiltration begin! Time to pay Shido back for setting us up into a trap!

That's right! But before that could happen...Mochizuki leaves Keiko something of a double edge sword of her new weapon upgrade to get and to have from her Persona form allows for her to do so; same with the others with their armors, weapons, guns, and other equipped things to keep hold of for it was the last thing she can do as she slowly fades away.

Ann: Mochizuki...? She was real?

Sadly, this was the last time we'll be seeing Mochizuki to leave the rest to the Phantom Thieves.

Keiko: Thank you, Mochizuki. We know. We'll get back at Junko Sakurai aka Queen Lilith for you, she will be stopped. Now then, everyone...We should get going to have a look around the Palace. Stay close. (All this to come this far, we have to do this.)

Time to explore Shido's Ship Palace for today and the rest will follow next. For Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Jackie were all set to go to have a look around without anyone seeing them so far of Shadows to be suited up 'almost but not yet'. But once they are, they have to be ready for anything who stands in their way...This will be the Phantom Thieves' biggest target to go up against with many good reasons why. Time to set sails to take action on Shido's Treasure and the final one of the Brightful Gems to take from him next.


	100. Exploring on the Open Seas

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 100 – Exploring on the Open Seas

Out on the open seas to explore on Shido's Ship type of Palace in the Metaverse world for the Phantom Thieves have to steal his Treasure to change his heart for him to confess on all the crimes he has done. Really bad ones...And let's not forget about finding Jackie's human master, saving Akechi, stopping Junko Sakurai/Queen Lilith, Fallen One 'who is controlling Akechi's body to trap his soul from within', stopping two more False Gods, one more Pink of the seventh Brightful Gems to get, and then...proving in the Phantom Thieves' innocents of the true three criminals for the real to see and Keiko's return to still be alive. As she, Jackie, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru headed to the entrance of the ship to explore for today 'and some upgrade level ups for Mochizuki to do in spirit', they were all set to have a look around from the inside of the Palace. Weird how a big it was to still be a type of cruise ship to move on something in Shido's mind to come up with things like this one.

Yusuke: I wonder what awaits inside of this Palace?

Makoto: There's only one way to find out what, and that's by going to check it out.

As they get near the door, Keiko started to feel strange all over her body to feel weak for a few seconds like someone was watching her for Jackie and Morgana to notice it first.

Morgana: Madame Keiko...? What's wrong?

Keiko: Huh? I'm fine, Morgana. Jackie. I'm just tired, but this won't stopped me.

Morgana: I hope not...Let's open these doors.

From hiding it from everyone else, something was a bit off.

Keiko: (What was this strange feeling...? I felt like someone's watching me for my heart to think about someone else...No! My heart belongs to Akechi-Cun. I can't let this type of power try to stop me...It must be Junko's doing again.)

Once they open the doors to see...it looking like something from an 1800's type of fancy look almost with today's clothes for the rich men and women to be wearing and partying normally. And once the Phantom Thieves get inside, their clothes changed. Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, Makoto/Queen, Futaba/Oracle, and Haru/Noir but Jackie was more surprised it happened just like that out of nowhere.

Ann: I think we are seen as a threat here...This is bad.

Ryuji: Are they tryin' to mock us as the Phantom Thieves...? I'm lost here.

I doubt it, this was just a normal rich type of cruise thing when people go out to partying when they're on something like this 'sort of'.

Haru: I don't think so, Skull.

Yusuke: Maybe Shido doesn't view on others normally.

Keiko: Maybe not...

Still, they all needed to be on their guard now even Jackie to still look all armored up to change whenever it wants to.

Makoto: I'm surprised they all appear as real people.

Morgana: Either way, let's do what we can to fight some Shadows who tries to stop us. Move out, team!

Futaba: And I'll back you all up when needed in battle.

Looking around the entire room for they see Shido as a famous person who owns the entire ship to praise him a lot to also be wearing party masks of their own, for men and women who are guests on the ship type of Palace itself. Weird...They even have two golden statues of Shido from left and right on the way up stairs, and then a Shadow they must fight with from changing from a bar tender, into a type of wild cat-like monster.

Tayla: Persona # 103 - Cerberus

Cerberus, in Greek myth, is a monster that guards the gates of the underworld, the realm of Hades and the dead. It is generally depicted as a vicious, gargantuan dog with three heads, although accounts may vary.

Being a fast, strong, and fearsome one in battle, Jackie gives it a try to be stronger to clash to freezing the beast up. This Persona was getting stronger and stronger everyday! This allows for Keiko to use her new weapon with a Persona to make more copies and Yusuke's sword to hack and slash this Shadow into bits thanks to Jackie lending them a hand. Continuing to go on and ignoring other people's made up insults to them.

Morgana: Bad kitty. Good going, Jackie.

The two creatures high five each other of their team work.

Keiko: (Wow! This new long sword-like dagger's amazing on what Mochizuki did for me.) That's one guard down, with a few more to go. Let's keep exploring some more, and please ignore the people on this ship...Or rather Palace, they're not real.

Even with a lot of people all over the place without a care in the world, they still need to fight some guards of Shadows or sneak around them to go up more and more; having more things about Shido like posters of his all over the walls, speakers of him talking a lot to his people, colorful confide falling down, and so on that never ends...Shido's both a jerk and a show off! Other than getting some items and treasure chests to be open for them to keep on going to exploring some more, then going to a door to get in some central passage on what lies ahead of the Phantom Thieves next in this next room.

Yusuke: Mona? You felt something?

When he does, there's always to be Treasure nearby.

Morgana: I do...! I sense a Treasure's presence. It's this way! Follow me.

Let Morgana take the rest of the team to the location for Jackie to also follow 'and at times use its small feet to go faster as ice skates to make with sharp ice type of glass'. As well as the weird statue head type of balls all over the room, Shido must like it a lot. Going down the hallways a bit to get to a very big door on where Shido's Treasure was in just like that.

Ryuji: These huge doors are obviously suspicious. I wonder what's through here.

Seeing on the sides, they have to put in some type of key cards to get the door like this one to open up.

Futaba: There are slots to stick in something like a key card...Whoa, there's five of them!

Keiko: We might have to get some from five special people who have these key cards.

Looking at them carefully for Jackie to count them all, there were! They needed to find five card keys to get them to the room with Shido's Treasure was in, but it won't be so easy to do. Just then, they hear Shido's voice on the huge speakers of his Shadow self – or rather Shido Shadow...Although we don't see his face right now.

**Shido Shadow: ...Four hundred seventy-five people in favor, zero against. **

Morgana: I hear something.

**Shido Shadow: Since there is no one against the plan, this bill will be unanimously passed as drafted. **

No doubt of the person who's talking to be none other than Shido's Shadow all right.

Ryuji: Passed? What's goin' on? Was that Shido's voice?

Keiko: There's no doubt about it, that is Shido talking...

Makoto: If this truly is the Representative Chamber as written, beyond here must be the main assembly hall.

From the real world is a hallway of the important room to work on things type of politician stuff, as in the Metaverse is some room of the cruise members who run the ship and aid their worshiper rich type of person who owns the whole thing being Shido, that's how he sees it. As Makoto explains the rest to Ryuji about it 'just in case'.

Ryuji: ...The what now?

Makoto: It's that large conference room that's usually seen on the news.

Now he gets it...

Ryuji: Ohhh, that thing. Gotcha...So, what're they doin' inside?

Keiko: Work stuff?

Makoto: Most likely a meaningless vote...one in which whatever Shido proposes will always go unopposed.

Like a selfish king to get what he wants from others by any mean necessary.

Haru: So he's doing whatever he wants by keeping only his supporters in there.

Yusuke: What do we do to get in, though? Should we find these key cards?

Morgana: Maybe we need some kind of qualification, one that vows to be his follower or sewer loyalty.

In order for them to get inside, they must prove in Shido on how loyalty they can truly be to see how strong they were to face against each other in battle.

Ann: So basically, we need to prove that we're on his side.

Keiko: Then let's act like one.

Good move there, Keiko. It was the only chance they've got.

Makoto: You sure move on quick, Keiko-Chan...We're glad you're back and still our leader.

Keiko: Thanks, Queen, but I know what's best before making a move... (I think without panicking so much.)

Ryuji: But what's this qualification thing about?

That's a very good question there, it's something to sign up for on events to be big...A very important thing from rich business like politicians and rich people, like Shido is to be a despicable one.

Haru: Why don't we ask the guests on this ship?

Keiko: Great idea.

Asking some of the people on the ship might be useful...'if someone of them being not real are fine to talk to them normally'. But from Jackie nodding a yes there, it was a smart plan to try out.

Futaba: That thought never crossed my mind.

Morgana: Asking around doesn't sound like a bad idea. The guests here are the cognitive versions of them in Shido's mind. They'll know any secrets he shared.

Makoto: True. You have a point.

Yusuke: That said, the ruler here is that evil Shido. It wouldn't surprise me if they did turn hostile.

If something bad were to happen in between? So they have to play their cards right and still fight on.

Ann: Right...Yeah, wouldn't they attack us...?

Morgana: We should prepare for the worst, of course, but I think we'll at least be able to talk to them. This ship is most likely an ark loaded with those that Shido believes are worth keeping alive. It'd explain the luxury cruise ship. I doubt idiots who can't even hold a conversation would be here.

Makoto: We can at least gather information. It helps that everyone wearing masks. We'll blend in even with our attire.

Like others will care if they're the Phantom Thieves with masks on, they only care about themselves for Shido to see people like this.

Keiko: Some will talk, and some will fight to give it our all.

Morgana: He must believe that no one shows their true faces to anyone else...just like Shido himself.

Saying so to be fine with this, Jackie was ready to have its fits out.

Haru: Well then, let's split up and ask around.

And so, they split up in the room they were in the ask some of the people about the whole details they needed. For Morgana to sense the Treasure behind the big doors, they were getting close...From Ann's end for Keiko and Morgana to hear from the others – they say someone with a VIP area to swim in might have a type of key card to a sacred place'; nothing on Ryuji's end to see them ignoring him, while Haru had some trouble saying anything because she stood in silence a lot from her father's business meetings he use to have.

Haru: Sorry about this, Joker. I'll keep trying on something else on my end.

Even Jackie was trying to listen in to get something like money, life, clothes, Shido, a lot and so on to never end with these type of conversations. Makoto tries to hear 'to hate people like them real or not' for one is another VIP member who likes to eat, so that makes two VIP members so far and three more to go. Next was Yusuke to get the third one to have a VIP to play some games with others for one man to talk about it with the other girls; while Futaba wasted around for the others to gather some more data to get work in a bit, and for Morgana to notice something next to tell Keiko all about it of a map to navigate on for the team so they know where they needed to go to next.

Morgana: Not bad, huh? Jackie and I do a very good job with this type of task.

Keiko: Hey...Not bad, Mona. Same with you too, Jackie. With this map to put together, we should be getting somewhere with this.

It looked like an information guide booklet to be their type of map. Now regrouping back together to try to get something on each of their ends, only three people with VIP passes can be found somewhere in this Palace, with two more left to find as well. They go somewhere safe to talk this over in a Safe Room to talk about Keiko, Morgana, Jackie, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru about their next move on what they should do next to find the last two next before getting a hold of all five of their key cards.

Morgana: Still, this is a surprise...All the cognitive guests in this Palace seem like real humans. The casino earlier looked pretty real too, but talking with these guests was a whole other story.

Seeing a poster of Jackie to rip up and shred it into ice to break in seconds, for this Persona hates this person too.

Keiko: It was like they were all the crop of a fancy life...A little too fancy.

Yusuke: You got that right...Both of you do.

Morgana: This ruler's observational skills and insight are off the charts. Shido's a formidable foe...

They have to think before making another move.

Ryuji: C'mon, no need to freak out!

Morgana: I'm not freaking out! I was just thinking it'll be easier to make a plan since they can talk normally. All right, let's put together the information we gathered.

It was time to hear about what they've gotten to hear about one person at a time for Jackie to write down for Morgana.

Ryuji: Something' about a "letter of introduction" from the five VIPs, right?

Ann: And they become the key cards?

Makoto: Exactly. Let's go through on what we've learned so far...What I got is from a man name Ooe, he sits at a restaurant at night time near a window.

From Makoto to get her answer, next was Ann to explain the nest part...

Ann: The other one was a nobility or something like it...He always like to spend his times at the pool.

Now it was Yusuke's turn...

Yusuke: Mine was someone as the president of a television station to be another one to play at the slot machines every night, a bad way to waste all of your money in seconds.

Ryuji: Ah...! I didn't get nothin'...

And there was something that Futaba picked up on for the others to hear about it.

Futaba: My turn! I eavesdropped to hear this forth VIP person is the president of an IT Company. He's always in his room and reports entries from an excursive hallway.

So far, so good to get about four people to have one more to go for Morgana might've found the fifth and final person.

Morgana: Well then, I'll close us out! This person is call the "cleaner" to be another VIP member and he's always too cautious. So I say we go after the first four and then save this one for last.

Haru: Cleaner? I wonder what that word means for this person?

Ann: And from all of the other VIP's, this one is a cleaner?

I don't know about a janitor of some kind at all to sound like to be in a place like this for Shido to image someone to be there.

Morgana: Maybe he is.

Looks like everyone else did well so far to go from there and Haru and Ryuji to try again next time. As for knowing more about these five people to go to next to take their key cards, well...there's another matter at hand.

Ryuji: Ugh, it's no use! I can't keep the profiles of five people straight in my head...

Ann: I can only remember about two of them...What about you, Joker?

Did Keiko find out about something too?

Keiko: I do have a good memory of them. You see...I get this strange thing to not forget to remember from the top of my head in seconds, it all comes back to me. Must be a gift I was born with besides having these other powers.

Ann: Really?! Wow!

And Jackie wrote down the names for Morgana and the others to hold on to 'just in case'.

Futaba: We're up against five people. The politician Ooe, a former noble, a TV station president, an IT company president, and a cleaner. We get certifications from them and obtain letters of introduction that'll serve as key cards. But only go for the cleaner after the other four have been dealt with. Right?

Sounds like a very good idea to do.

Ann: Whoa! Now that's impressive! You go, genesis!

Keiko: This will help us out a lot.

A lot to do and try to remember to get the first four and then save the best for last.

Makoto: If we can't remember the details on the VIPs, let's reconvene inside a safe room.

Morgana: All right, let's get this done quickly!

Good to know, but for now...they should all head back to the real world until they can do some more on the five once they can to not cause a scene, for them to do so and to have Jackie wait for them to spy around the place inside the air vents to find something for the Phantom Thieves 'for this little Persona wants to'.

Keiko: Let's head back home for now to come back later for the five to get the key cards from. Jackie, we're counting on you to have a look around the Palace to find anything for us. If something does comes about Junko or Akechi, please let us know, just don't do anything reckless on your own until we return. Goodbye for now.

Jackie will do so for them as the Phantom Thieves call it a day until their next visit. With Keiko and Morgana returning back to Cafe Leblanc for her to clean up for a bit to help out Sojiro and group text messaging the others afterwards...Then the two get ready to get some sleep for Ryuji to call Keiko up real quickly – for he just wanted to tell Keiko that he wanted to change his heart badly after what has done to them, everyone else to be killed, Keiko herself, and so much to get away from many crimes to win to become the prime minister. He wants to because Keiko helped him out so much to once fall in love to becoming friends to care deeply, and to love Ann a lot more now.

Ryuji: Let's do what we do best then, Keiko, trust me. I really want to avenge you kinda thing. I still love you as a friend and that's it.

True, so true...

Morgana: I guess Ryuji has changed a little bit better, not bad.

Keiko: He has very much. (Ryuji, you're kinda caring for a funny loud mouth to be my friend I've ever made and helped out a lot and you're doing the same for me too. Thank you so much.)

Going to sleep again for tomorrow to be a new day, and another time to go back to Shido's Palace...Jackie might be busy for a bit.

Year 20xx

Day # 228 - November 11/25th – Friday

The morning was going crazy for the people were waiting for the campaign to start to soon vote for Shido, there wasn't much time if they don't change his heart by the day before the election thingy, not good at all. As Keiko tries to wake up for Morgana to check on her.

Morgana: It's almost time, Madame Keiko. Were you able to sleep last night?

Keiko: I slept fine to withstand the cold.

More to be having Winter season to come real soon to be the colder type of Fall weather happening little at a time.

Morgana: If you can survive a little cold, then I think you'll be just fine. But yeah...it's freezing in this room! Let's get something to warm this bedroom up.

And then do just that...a small machine of a heater to keep them warm if they're in the bedroom, as they sat next to it.

Keiko: Here we go. I like feeling warm like this...

Morgana: Now that's more like it. Let's keep this up for now, Madame Keiko, because both you and I are going to be needing it a lot this year. This might be the last job as Phantom Thieves might have to do to change Shido's heart after what he has done...And the others things too. Then after we finish with everything to have the pearl once we form all seven of the gems, I might lead me to my memories to come back. We should use the gems for that and the item of yours to rescue both Akechi and Jackie's human master.

For Keiko to still have it on her wrist given to her by Igor.

Keiko: Oh yes...May be I can use it for Akechi-Cun for one wish to come true once we find him first from within Fallen One's powers. And us being the best as the Phantom Thieves...? Morgana, we can still hang out as friends.

Morgana: I know, so let's make sure we all do. As friends and a team, all of us. We can't let all of our hard work go to waste.

Keiko: Of course, I won't allow that to happen. (Akechi-Cun...I hope you're hanging in there, I want to see you again.)

A lot to get through all of this, huh? As Morgana wonders about the feeling he was getting from Keiko, was it real...? As Kawa was teaching her students like Ann and Yuuki to hope that Keiko was doing well for the rumors to not be spread about her too much to be gone; as the others group text message the others to stay alert from their surrounds from any danger to be around the area for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru. Then Yuuki text messages Keiko about another request to do in Mementos later on to change someone's heart – someone is targeting old people as the cops stop finding this person name Yoshihito Wakasa. On the request list!

Operation Quest - Swindling Old Folk is Pretty Low = Target (Yoshihito Wakasa)

Keiko: Morgana, let's go out since school's almost over. Let's see how Haru's doing.

Morgana: Don't forget your disguise.

As the two went out for a while and for Keiko to be careful, she meets up with Haru to help her pick out some beans to make a special coffee together at a super market.

Haru: Anything you see, Keiko-Chan, that might be good to make? I think with the right taste like my Father use to make it, we can both do a bit better at it making it ourselves like Boss does...Just a little different.

Keiko: I've notice, Haru, you really did a good job.

And to have a book on how to make other beans and veggies to grow better type of guide.

Haru: I also thinking about getting this book to learn more.

Keiko: Really now?

Haru: Hmmm...I see...So there are eight different ways to roast coffee beans. Apparently, the light roast is the most acidic. It says here that the type of roast you want should differ depending on how you want to drink your coffee.

In different ways to making it is a lot of work to do.

Keiko: That sounds fascinating.

Haru: It is, Keiko-Chan. I think I'd like to try hand-roasting each type someday. You know, Okumura Foods didn't start out as a burger chain...Originally it was nothing more than a small cafe run by my grandfather. That particular shop closed before I was old enough to appreciate the finer intricacies of coffee...But that's where the real origin of our family business lies.

From once her grandfather did a lot to owning the cafe to the Okumura Foods company, to Okumura himself doing the same for his father and daughter to aid him...Man, things had changed so much.

Keiko: From a family business thing, but different goals to make people happy. (I never knew between Haru and her father, I guess they both wanted to try something.) I had no idea, Haru.

It's good to talk about these things with someone you can truly trust.

Haru: I didn't either. My father only first mentioned it to me a year or two ago.

Keiko: Who knew.

Haru: At any rate, after my grandfather passed, the company shut the cafe down due to its steady loss of revenue. He had never cared about turning a profit though. His only goal was to make people happy. He built a strong community around the cafe...He'd even give out free meals to those who couldn't afford it. Then the day it closed, people lined up for blocks to give flowers. They really loved that place...

Keiko: I'm sorry...

Haru: It's alright, Keiko-Chan, I know. I still wonder how many people would line up for Big Bang Burger if it suddenly went out of business...I know we need to do well to keep our employees paid, but I can't help but think we've lost something important. I mean, Takakura-san seems to only be focused on profits...As this rate, we'll never lose our black image.

A lot to be hard times to go ones from back then to which to keep some things to stay the same, and not to go away.

Keiko: Black like coffee itself?

Haru: ...Huh?

Keiko: What? I just made a joke.

Soon Haru gets Keiko's joke to understand a coffee gag.

Haru: Oh, I get it! *giggle* You're so funny, Keiko-Chan! You were trying to cheer me up, weren't you...? Thanks for that. *sigh* I think what I really need...is to get stronger. I mean, I can act tough in front of my employees...but you know how weak I am inside...I have a plan though. Before I can really determine who I trust, I first need to know what it means to have others trust in me. So, I'm going get stronger...strong enough for you and the others to rely on me!

Keiko: Yeah. (I hope Haru can live a normal life for a rich girl.)

Trying to keep the Okumura Foods with the Big Bang Burgers in check wasn't so easy to d to try to make a better change for everyone else for their new boss, with Haru managing on other parts.

Haru: Hm...but how can am I supposed to gain the trust of my employees? I'm not great at public speaking...and even just giving my opinion makes me a little nervous...

Just then...Sugimura sees his girlfriend to talk to her.

Sugimura: Haru? Haru, my sweet. There you are.

Haru: Sugimura-Chan?

Sugimura: I was just trying to keep the company line for you, my love. From the man you told me about, I'm doing what I can if anything he was doing is wrong.

A lot of work to keep an eye on things for his Haru for Sugimura has changed so much to be going out Haru only to try to do business stuff on his own.

Haru: I see...Nothing yet.

Sugimura: But I'll keep trying to find the answers all for you.

Keiko: (This guy has changed a lot...Good to know.)

He then sees one of Haru's friends 'to not recognizes Keiko' to say something from the mistake he did.

Keiko: Ah...Hello?

Sugimura: I know who you are...Yes...You're one of Haru's dear friends who stopped me after I tried hurting her sweet arm, the cat, and that other girl. Making you feel threaten...I just wanted to say something for you to tell the other girl about the mistake I've made...You see...

Keiko: Yes?

I think Sugimura felt really bad to have trouble saying two words to Keiko.

Haru: I think Sugimura-Chan is trying to say something to you. Go ahead, say it.

Sugimura: Yes, Haru my sweet. I...I...

Haru: Go on.

Sugimura: Right! I'm sorry...I'm really sorry for threatening you and your other friends, and I'm glad the other girl with black hair is feeling much better. I swear from the bottom of my heart that nothing like that will never happen again. I hope we can start a new.

There, he said it to make Haru happy and Keiko gets it to forgive Sugimura already to move on. What happened in the past, stays in the past.

Keiko: Apologize accepted, Sugimura. I'm glad you and Haru are dating. You two look better when you get to know each other a lot more than getting married too soon.

She was right and for Sugimura to learn a whole lot when his heart was changed.

Sugimura: Yes, I love Haru the way she is to understanding her a lot more. She needs to have other friends to make her dreams come true, and I'll see to it.

Morgana: Wow...he really has changed a lot.

But it was good to have Haru to be very happy on who Sugimura really is to try to make it on his own from any bad business for Haru to say not to push yourself from in, team work was the key to everything.

Haru: See, Sugimura-Chan? That wasn't so bad now wasn't it? I'm so proud of you. And about that man-!

Sugimura: I won't give up. I'll look up more on what I can get, leave everything to me.

A lot to be done and let other ones to know of Haru and Sugimura to be dating only, and that was it...

Keiko: (Love can have two couples do anything they can by teaming up on anything to do other better things, a lot to prove they're not weak. I see why Sugimura was mean at first, it was his family who force this man to do the things he hates. But not anymore. He wants to be on his own to prove everyone wrong and still love Haru with all of his heart, good.)

Very good indeed. As Keiko and Morgana left to hang out with Haru again later to spend some time going out with Sugimura to get some things from a venting machine, and Keiko coming back to help out Sojiro to clean and then read her books through out the rest of the night to be a lot to see; even one of them was a new location – of a star show at Ikebukuro – Enjoy the Stars to watch the stars show from inside the dome for Keiko to go to at anytime. And from there, it was time to get some sleep.

Sojiro: Night, Keiko.

Keiko: Night to you too, Mr. Sakura. Morgana, let's go to sleep.

Morgana: Good idea, Madame Keiko.

Year 20xx

Day # 229 - November 11/26th – Saturday

As Makoto was going out for a bit to take a train to down town to hear people saying the same old thing – liking Shido and hating the Phantom Thieves. Then later...Keiko goes to hang out with Shinya 'very carefully' on how he was doing from his mother changing even more a more 'it was much better this time'; to be a very good thing for him to be more arcade games like the shooting one for the two are doing well as Keiko has gotten even better.

Shinya: Uh, not like that. It's OK though! Just aim for the arm your enemy's holding his gun with. ...That's it!

Keiko: You're right, Shinya, I got it! I'm getting good at this video game.

Not bad to get better and better for Keiko was pleased as Shinya was happy to be seeing her again.

Shinya: I got nothing left to teach you. You're an elite player now, Missy.

Keiko: And it's all thanks to my young teacher here.

Good words to say to Shinya to laugh about it a little 'in a good way'.

Shinya: It's because you worked so hard. I didn't really do that much...Actually, yeah I did! *chuckle* Have you noticed that my playing style has changed? I feel calmer when I'm under pressure now. I wonder if it's because I'm not so obsessed with winning anymore...

Keiko: As I said before...We can win at some games, but not all of them to still be the best we can play at something we're all good at.

Shinya: Good point. Hey, Missy...I invited some people here today. They should be arriving any minute now...

Keiko: You friends?

From there, Shinya ask for some of the kids from his school to come over who also play at the arcade place, must be a very good reason why he was doing it.

Shinya: Oh, here they are.

Three of the boys arrived to know Shinya a little to get to know who him a while lot better after being invited like this today, after a hard time they've gave him to have a new change around this time.

Boy # 1: So what did you want to talk to us about?

From there, Shinya finally says it to them from his little mistake he made.

Shinya: ...I'm sorry! I finally realized that I was being selfish...Please forgive me. I'll understand if you guys don't, but...I promise I'll pay back the money as soon as I save up enough.

Boy # 1: ...Well, what do you wanna do?

Asking the other two on how they felt after hearing Shinya apologizes to them.

Boy # 2: ….

Shinya: That's all I wanted to say...Thanks for coming. Let's go, Missy.

Before Keiko and Shinya leave the place, one of the young boys say something.

Boy # 2: Wait! I'm not very good a Gun About...Will you teach me how to get better?

Shinya: Huh? Then...

And remember this other game player name Takekuma? He comes around next to say something as well.

Takekuma: Sorry, kids. I don't mean to interrupt...

Boy # 2: Hey, it's the pro gamer...!

Takekuma: It's been a while, hasn't it, kid? You want to play a game? I haven't face any worthy opponents lately.

For the boys nodded at Shinya to get another chance to play against Takekuma to change a whole lot this time.

Shinya: ...I've gotten better since we last played, you know. Now I can stay calm during a battle. I'm gonna blast right through that pitch black armor of yours.

Takekuma: ...So then, you believe the rumor that's being told about me, eh? Well, a full display of my skills should put an end to that lie.

Another round to give it their all.

Keiko: Good luck, Shinya.

Seeing how good Shinya is getting to finally be able to outsmart Takekuma's skills to be beaten by a little kid for Keiko, Shinya's friends, and the other people to see this to be going on.

Takekuma: ...What the hell?! I-! can't even shoot!

Shinya: ...Take that! Don't aim for the body...And that!

Takekuma: ...Tch! This is BS!

This is too priceless.

Arcade Spectator: Whoa, the champ can't even get off a shot!

Loud Spectator: Takekuma's about to lose! The King's going to win!

The other people were liking on how Shinya was back in the game of his King to play with good reasons why now, to learn so much.

Morgana: Game over.

Yep, the king as Shinya Oda has won at long last against Takekuma to be defeated by someone to be a kid.

Takekuma: Wha- I lost?!

Shinya: Stop using that armor and start playing fair and square. It's unacceptable to break the rules just to win, whether you're an adult of a child. And if you don't stop, I'll tell everyone.

A lesson to learn for some people, just not all of them...

Takekuma: ...No, I won't admit defeat! I just can't! It'll be the end of everything.

Shinya: No it won't. Your life will go on, even after you lose. But if you don't change now, then it might be the end for you. And then no one will be able to help you. I don't want you to go through that.

Takekuma: ...Well said...for a kid...I'm not going to enter the tournament. See ya.

Finally admitting defeat to accept to try again next time to learn something important today, Takekuma will be just fine. As for Shinya has done well for the kids to like his gaming skills a whole lot more better than ever.

Boy # 1: ...That was totally insane, dude! You beat a professional gamer!

Boy # 2: The King's the new champ!

Shinya: No...I'm not. I haven't won the tournament yet. Besides, it's thanks to you guys...that I was able to get stronger.

For Keiko to nodded in a good way for her and Morgana to see how much that Shinya changed to keep on playing for fun and making a lot more friends during the time.

Keiko: That was really cool, Shinya, well played.

Shinya: Thanks, Miss...Everyone's gone home. We should get going too...I'm so happy right now.

Keiko: That's because you've made new friends on your own.

Shinya: Yeah...I've always thought that winning was the coolest thing. But being nice is pretty cool too...

Yep, this kid has learned so much on what it means to be a true gamer.

Keiko: We learn some when we play, I have from shooting much better now.

Shinya: Losing wasn't the end. It was just a new beginning. Through all the pain, and with your help...I was able to change.

A good sign of Shinya to do a lot more in the mid future.

Keiko: I'm glad to hear.

Morgana: Same.

A lot for Shinya to feel much better to be making more friends, playing for fun, spending some time with his mother, and so on.

Shinya: Now it's my turn to help others. My mom, my friends...even people I don't know. I wonder...Will that help me become a member of the Phantom Thieves?

Keiko: Who knows. You should ask them for yourself one day.

Shinya: That's why I'm asking you, Missy...Or rather, Keiko Amamiya.

Keiko: I figured you would find out from me. (For a young fan of the Phantom Thieves like Shinya is, he's already a supported member to our team.)

She let's this one be since Shinya was a huge fan and trustworthy in keeping secrets like this one.

Shinya: Don't worry, I won't tell anyone...

Keiko: I know, Shinya, I trust in you.

Shinya: Well, this is the last time we'll play together. There's nothing left for me to teach you, and the Phantom Thieves seems to be having a rough time...But be careful, OK? I could love you if I was older like you are, Missy.

A nice thing to say, but they'll always be friends to play other video games again later on as Keiko hugs Shinya to show her his thanks.

Keiko: It's fine, I'm sure you'll find true love someday like I did.

Shinya: Thank you...And for hanging out with a lonely kid like myself...I'll continue to do my best. OK, put out your hand. Good luck, Keiko-san!

The two fist pump each other to always be friends forever.

Keiko: Thanks, Shinya, same here. (I feel a stronger bond with Shinya. From his gaming skills, and living throughout his childhood.)

Another slot to be made for Shinya to complete with his Confidant to have the for him - the Aqua Badge of Bravery.

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath,_

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Tower, granting thee infinite power..._

Shinya: This is my ultimate move! ...You've gotten really good, Keiko-san! But you'll still never be able to beat me! You won't lose to anyone else though! *chuckle* I'll be supporting you, no matter what...!

Keiko: You got it.

Shinya: Later!

What a good thing to do for a child to learn and still be himself for someone like Shinya to have Keiko supporting him and Shinya supporting her and the other Phantom Thieves to come back to fight for good. Keiko was doing well going out for a bit without anyone noticing from the disguise she needed to wear for Morgana to tag along with her, for them to go see how Hifumi was doing to learn a few more shogi moves for tonight.

Hifumi: I haven't see you for a while, Keiko, I hope all is well with you.

Keiko: I'm fine. Thanks for asking me, Hifumi. If I wasn't...Then how else would I pull of this move?

Getting good to fool Hifumi, but she fights back to prove Keiko wrong a little and learn some new moves.

Hifumi: Okay, I'll give you credit for today. Anyways...Besides us playing, I wanted to talk to you about something.

Keiko: I'm listening. We're friends after all.

What could be the problem? Well, Hifumi tells Keiko about her mother not allowing her to enter in a tournament to go up against other pro shogi players like her, and she thinks that a girl losing to a man would be a disgrace in the Togo family name. What?! That's just so not true!

Hifumi: My mother told me that I should lose my upcoming exhibition match against the pro...

See what I mean...?

Keiko: Huh? But why, Hifumi? What do you mean?

Hifumi: It's a "strategy" she devised...She says that if I lose to a man, I'll get sympathy from women, and as a result get more female fans. Then when I make my comeback, I'll be a symbol for strong women everywhere. That way, I can use the weekly magazines popularity against them and instantly become famous.

From making Hifumi look weak all because of her mother says so...She wants to play shogi, a mother like her can't do that to her only daughter because of the Togo family name!

Keiko: No, that won't work at all. It's unforgivable.

You said it, Keiko. Way to tell Hifumi in words! By becoming famous in magazine issues will make Hifumi much better, but she doesn't want to live that type of live at all. Not one bit...

Hifumi: I wish I could agree, Keiko, but...

Keiko: Let me guess...your mother won't listen to you?

Hifumi: I'm afraid so. No matter what I say, she just ignores me to go through her day like it was nothing. I feel my mother may be right a little...People do love a good comeback story. Coming from the TV industry, my mother odes have great insight for entertainment. This time around...I couldn't help but argue. It's the wrong thing to do...I actually got into a fight with my mother. It wasn't the fist time, but...What made me sad was...

She tries to say it.

Keiko: What is it? (I sense sadness and worrying in Hifumi's heart, her mother's not well.)

Hifumi: I realized for my mother wants me to become like her to do things she couldn't, and not think about what I really want to do. She said that there's no need for me to be putting so much time and effort into shogi...And that once I become famous I can quit shogi and make money from my looks.

What was Hifumi Togo suppose to be in her mother's eyes. A star or a hooker?

Keiko: But you have your own life and dreams to fulfill, you can't just-!

Hifumi: It hurts me more than you think, Keiko, believe me. The only reason she continues to support my shogi career is so she can profit off of me as an idol. She doesn't mind if I lose a match, as long as I build my reputation and make money. To my mother, shogi is just a vehicle to make me famous...However, losing a purpose is wrong! Even if it helped me to become famous and eased my parents' burden...I don't want to turn my back on shogi...a game that both my father and I love...

Then Hifumi should do it without listening to her mother's reasons but her own and her father as well, keep laying shogi!

Keiko: Yeah, Hifumi! There you go! I say, we should make her rethink about all of this.

Was that so easy to do though...? For Hifumi fears it a lot more on her end.

Hifumi: Oh, Keiko, I want to...If only that were possible. She's the type of woman who never changes her mind...As I said before, never listens to reason from me. She wants to achieve her unfulfilled dream of becoming a celebrity...through me. I highly doubt she would ever reconsider...

Oh! You all know what that means, right...? Time to change Hifumi's mother's heart with Keiko and the other Phantom Thieves' help.

Keiko: (I have to help out Hifumi by changing Hifumi's heart in any way possible in Mementos.) Hifumi, what's your mother's name?

And by luck...Hifumi tells Keiko her mother's name.

Hifumi: It's...Mitsuyo Togo. But, Keiko, what does that have to do with what we're talking about...?

Keiko: Just wanted to make sure of her name in case she doesn't hurt her own daughter. That's all...! (I need to do something about the target for Hifumi...)

Operation Quest - Upstaging the Stage Mother = Target (Mitsuyo Togo)

Calling it a night for Keiko and Morgana to go back home to sleep. For Hifumi had a change of heart to have freedom next, for her mother was next.

Hifumi: Thank you for worrying me, Keiko, good night now.

Year 20xx

Day # 230 - November 11/27th – Sunday

Already finishing up with Thanksgiving month, huh...? So what does Keiko and Morgana do for this weekend to spend the rest of the days to go by for Mementos and back to Shido's Palace they can do? By hanging out with other friends is one thing like Futaba for her to try to get in contact with Kana after changing her parents' hearts, they go to check on her first.

Futaba: Guess what, Big Sis? I emailed Kana-chan today...Believe it nor not, she replied back! We talked on the phone about our days at elementary school, she only got mad at me from the diary accident thing because she felt embarrassed by others and not me. Good, right? She hated for others to treat her worse to then run away...In a way, we're both a lot a like. Long story short, I apologize to her so we're still friends again.

Keiko: That's good news, Futaba! Great! I'm glad you two are talking again.

From them emailing a lot and sometimes seeing each other to hanging out more in person, Kana was going to be fine like how Futaba was with the many changes in her life, for them to also go to the same high school later on next year.

Futaba: It's thanks to you that I've changed so much.

Keiko: And you've been working hard yourself, Futaba.

Futaba: Come on, Big Sis...! You're embarrassing me. Kana-chan was happy for the Phantom Thieves changed her mother and father's hearts to allow her to finish school and pay for the rents to work very well now, no more gambling for neither of them. That's one of the my Promise List that I've fulfilled, to be completed.

Keiko: It is...

She pats Futaba on the head to be a bit surprised, but she likes the way Keiko makes her smile a lot.

Futaba: Also, about this love thing...I hope Mishima-san and I can see each other again. Can you make it happen for me, Big Sis? It'll mean a lot to me.

Keiko: (She's really serious about Yuuki.) Sure, Futaba, I'll see what I can do for the two of you.

Someone's in love, as Futaba had one more thing to do on her Promise List - "Being OK without Keiko around for a bit". Well, not a lot for Futaba to rethink it a little for Keiko to walk Futaba back to her house for Keiko and Morgana go out for a bit of a walk next in Shibuya...She then sells some items for Iwai to make some more money from his store, and the nest thing Keiko does to invite Iwai to Inokashira Park next to talk about something. Like what? He didn't mind the view of the place to go and calm himself there when needed thanks to Keiko showing him around.

Iwai: I'm glad to see you're still breathing, Keiko, wherever you went. And this place looks nice to hang out in...It gives my mind a lot to think about. Thanks.

Keiko: It was nothing, Iwai, really...I just wanted to help out a friend like you.

Iwai: Hm, not bad at all. It's easy to get here, and there's a lotta open space. Yeah, this'll do. Thanks for tellin' me about it.

A nice way to calm yourself at, huh?

Keiko: Say, Iwai, I still want a reward. If you can.

Another joke there for Iwai has changed and been saved thanks to Keiko's help.

Iwai: Ha! Good one, Keiko. If this goes well, I think about it...I wanna give a student who's preparin' for a high school entrance exams a chance to relax. Either way, thanks for today. I'll continue bein' flexible with our deal. Make sure you keep bein' useful for me, all right?

Keiko: Right.

This girl didn't mind aiding her friends who are good people.

Iwai: Man, there's so much nature here...it must be really peaceful during the day...But it's places like this where you're most likely to run into trouble. So just be careful.

All good to see a park for Iwai remembers doing something with someone he once knew from back then.

Keiko: I bet you're thinking about something in park right now, right?

Iwai: You betcha. I remember him playin' with something like this...I think it was a duck, though.

Keiko: A duck...?

Iwai: Never mind...Anyway. You oughta hold on to it. For future purposes, and all.

He gives his young friend a model kit of a hand made swam boat. Another thing to put in Keiko's room.

Keiko: Oh, it's cute. Thanks, Iwai. (A young guy who's really kind to be afraid of selling guns, but he looks better than ever now.)

Iwai: Treasure it, will ya. See ya next time, Keiko.

All good to call it a night, with the Phan-Site ratings to still be low and hopefully to prove in their innocents soon enough for some to understand them again, while others hold on to hope.

Year 20xx

Day # 231 - November 11/28th – Monday

Another day, and another of people's nonsense of the Shido to vote for soon to be going on all over town still of other parts of the area. Anyways...Keiko thought other than to see Chihaya to be doing well for them to hang out for a bit, and then to read people's fortunes again.

Chihaya: So good to have other things come up, Keiko-Chan, please be careful out there.

Next was to also get some new Personas for Keiko to have some powers to use in battle in the Velvet Room.

Caroline: Just in time, Inmate! We got some new ones for you.

Justine: Pick out the ones you need and for us to prepare you with them.

A lot of good choices for Keiko to pick out for today...

Tayla: Persona # 104 - Nebiros

The demon Nebiros was first mentioned by Johann Wier in 1583. He is supposedly the most valiant Marquis of Hell, has nineteen legions of demons under his command. He makes men cunning in all arts (and sciences, according to most authors), but especially in rhetoric, speaking with a hoarse voice. He also restores lost dignities and honors, although according to Johann Wier he procures the loss of them.

The 24th spirit of the Goetia, Naberius appears as a three-headed dog or a raven. He has a raucous voice but presents himself as eloquent and amiable. He teaches the art of gracious living. He is depicted as a crow or black crane.

Concerning his name, it is unclear if there is an association with the Greek Cerberus. It is said that in 1583, Johann Weyer considers both of them to be the same demon. He claimed:

"Naberius [Naberus], alias Cerberus, is a valiant marquesse, shewing himself in the form of a crow, when he speaketh with a hoarse voice: he maketh a man amiable and cunning in all arts, and speciallie in rhetorike, he procureth the losses of prelacies and dignities: nineteen legions heare (and obeie) him."?

The Grand Grimoire regards Nebiros as the Field Marshal and Inspector General of the armies of Hell. He can be conjured to inflict woes upon anyone, discover the Hand of Glory, teach the mystic and occult qualities of all animals, plants and minerals and supply necromantic advice. One of the three Goetic nobles under his direct authority is Naberius, suggesting that the Grand Grimoire's author understood the two spellings to signify distinct demons. The other two subordinates are Glasya-Labolas and Ayperos.

Tayla: Persona # 105 - Sarasvati

Hindus believe that Sarasvati is the goddess of knowledge, music and the arts. Sarasvati has been identified with the Vedic Sarasvati River. She is considered as consort of Brahma, the Hindu god of creation. Thus, with the goddesses Lakshmi and Parvati or Durga, she forms the Tridevi, who are consorts of the male trinity of Brahma, Vishnu and Shiva, respectively. Sarasvati's children are the Vedas, which are the oldest sacred texts of Hinduism. She is known in East Asia as Benzaiten or Biancaitian ("God of wisdom and wealth"), one of the Seven Lucky Gods.

Tayla: Persona # 106 - Narcissus

Narcissus was a strong and beautiful boy of Greek mythology. He is also known for his cruel disposition; he rejected the love of the youths, boy and girl, who adored him. His final act of rejection led to him being cursed by the deity of retribution, Nemesis. He fell in love with his own reflection in the water, which inadvertently led to his death. Accounts vary on the circumstances that brought Narcissus to his watery death, and even the cause of his death differs; he either drowned himself trying to embrace the image, starved to death or killed himself for being unable to accept this love. Either way, a flower grew from the spot he died, which was named the "narcissus."

Tayla: Persona # 107 - King Frost

Most likely came from The Frost Fairies, a story written by Margaret T. Canby about King (Jack) Frost, a kind fairy king from the cold North.

Tayla: Persona # 108 - Titania

Titania is derived from the fairy queen character in William Shakespeare's play "A Midsummer Night's Dream," which in traditional folklore had no name. While considered beautiful and delicate, Shakespeare portrays her in the play as a very proud fairy, with powers that easily match those of her husband, Oberon. Due to the massive success of the play and its status as a classic, Titania is used to name the fairy queen in many other works of fiction.

Tayla: Persona # 109 - Parvati

This beautiful goddess of love is the second consort of Shiva in the Hindu mythology. A mountain princess, she is the reincarnation of the goddess Sati (Shiva's first consort), and won Shiva's love in her previous life despite his asceticism, but immolated herself after her father's disapproval. Reborn as Parvati, daughter of the snow mountain god Himalayas, she sought Shiva out. Because the gods required Shiva's offspring to defeat their fierce adversaries, they sacrificed Kama in order to stoke Shiva's suppressed desire for a female partner. The two reunited eventually and together gave birth to Kartikeya. They have the ability to merge into the half-male, half-female Ardha.

Tayla: Persona # 110 - Kurama Tengu

The most powerful and well-known of the Japanese Tengu who were said to live in Mt. Kurama in Kyoto. The Kurama-Tengu are not only said to be exceptional warriors, but also have the ability to fend off disease and bring good luck. The king of the tengu, Sojobo, is one of the Mt. Kurama tengu, and in the 12th century was said to have taught the famous warrior Minamoto No Yoshitsune the arts of swordsmanship, tactics and magic.

Tayla: Persona # 111 - Barong

The struggle between the forces of good and evil is represented in tales from the Indonesian island of Bali. Barong represents the forces of good; it is the protector of mankind, using its charms and magic to defend villagers against the deathly black magic of the witch Rangda. He is a guardian spirit that is most commonly seen in the form of a lion, although each region within Bali has its own version of Barong, the others being a dragon, boar or a tiger. Barong is animated by the brother spirit Banas Pati Rajah to do battle with Rangda in order to restore the balance between good and evil. However, after Rangda is killed, she is eventually resurrected, and Barong must do battle once again. This eternal battle is depicted in rituals seen in Bali, and in recent times have become an attraction for tourists.

Tayla: Persona # 112 - Forneus

According to the writings in The Lesser Key of Solomon, Forneus is the thirtieth spirit listed in the Goetia. He is a Great Marquis of Hell with twenty-nine legions under his command, partly comprised of the order of angels and thrones, and appears as a sea monster. When summoned, he can make men well-versed in rhetoric, give him a good name, teach him foreign tongues, and make him trusted by friend and foe alike.

Tayla: Persona # 113 - Hanuman

Hanuman, also known as Anjaneya (son of Anjana, an Apsara), is one of the most important characters in the epic Ramayana. He is most famously known for aiding Rama (one of the avatars of Vishnu) in defeating the demon king Ravana by leading an army of monkeys.

Tayla: Persona # 114 - Garuda

The Garuda is a large mythical bird or bird-like creature that appears in both Hindu and Buddhist mythology.

In Hindu mythology, a Garuda is a lesser Hindu divinity, usually the mount of Vishnu. Garuda is depicted as having a golden body, white face, red wings and an eagle's beak, but with a strong man's body. He wears a crown on his head. He is ancient and has size enough to block out the sun.

In Buddhist mythology, the garudas are enormous predatory birds with intelligence and social organization. Like the Nagas, they combine the characteristics of animals and divine beings, and may be considered to be among the lowest devas. In Japan, he is called the Karura, a beast that breathes fire and attacks anyone unless they convert to the teachings of Dainichi Nyorai or unless they are a dragon wearing a Buddhist talisman.

The exact size of the garuda is uncertain, but its wings are said to have a span of many miles. This may be a poetic exaggeration, but it is also said that when a garuda's wings flap, they create hurricane-like winds that darken the sky and blow down houses. A human being is so small compared to a garuda that a man can hide in the plumage of one without being noticed. They are also capable of tearing up entire banyan trees from their roots and carrying them off.

In both Hindu and Buddhist mythologies, the Garuda is an enemy of the Naga race.

Tayla: Persona # 115 - Baphomet

The King of Demons, known as the "Sabbatic Goat." He is identified with Satanachia, a senior demon general described in the Grand Grimoire. His name is believed to be a corruption of Muhammad, the founder of Islam. He is usually depicted with the head of a goat, with a pentagram carved between his horns, and the body of a human woman or hermaphrodite. He has the power to control all human women, and is said to give witches their power, thus, famously known as a demon worshipped by witches.

The Knights Templar, heroes of the Crusades, were accused of worshiping Baphomet by a church Inquisition and branded as heretics. To keep them silent, the head of the Templars and another senior leader were sentenced to be burned alive. However, it was later revealed that this was orchestrated by King Philip IV of France, who coveted the Templars' wealth.

Tayla: Persona # 116 - Oberon

The King of the Fairies and the husband of Titania, the Fairy Queen. He rules over moonlight, dreams, and all fairy rites. He first became widely known when he appeared as a character in Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream," but appeared earlier in the 13th century French epic "Huon of Bordeaux." In some stories, specifically in "Huon of Bordeaux," it is said that he is the son of Morgan le Fey and Julius Caesar, believed to have been born some time after Caesar's defeat of Pompey.

Although he has the face of a handsome young man, a curse has made him no taller than a young child that he received shortly after birth. However, the curse gives him eternal beauty. He is polite and sometimes even friendly towards humans, however he can be a selfish, short-tempered ruler, often falling in love and flirting with human women, only to be restrained by his consort Titania. The two are said to have once lived in India, and they would cross the sea to Europe at night to dance in the moonlight.

Hey, not bad choices there so far, huh? Keiko get some powers to use for battle from her mask to be all set to go and pays the twin girls with enough to get going.

Keiko: This should be enough. Thanks again, Justine and Caroline.

Caroline and Justine: Good luck in your rehabilitation, Inmate, and please come again.

Once Keiko was done to return back to the real world, both her and Morgana go see how Yusuke was doing near the subway train station 'at the usual spot'. For he wanted to talk to Keiko, Ryuji, and Ann about something important for the lovers to all meet up 'just the four of them today', to talk about something on Yusuke's mind.

Ryuji: Yo, what up?

Ann: Is there something on your mind?

Keiko: Go ahead, Yusuke, tell us.

And so he does...

Yusuke: Sorry for all of you to come here, so I'll try to say it...I have a vital request. I want to display my art work in a competition coming up. The one organized by Kawanabe of the Japanese Art Support Foundation. I need to come up with the new art work, but I don't know which style to use it for...Can you three help me out?

Sounds like something new for them to think about and to help out Yusuke...For Keiko, Ryuji, and Ann have to think really hard on this one.

Ryuji: May be you should plaint somethin' fun. Cool looking, styling, and so on.

Ann: Ryuji, come on. Yusuke should make something more beauty-like to have good appearances.

Ryuji: Ann! I think it's more bad ass if it's fun!

Ann: No! Beautiful!

Ryuji: Fun!

Ann: Beautiful!

Ryuji: Fun!

Ann: Beautiful!

This was getting way out of hand. I mean – does it matter what it is to be both of them instead one of them to argue about it? I mean really...

Keiko: Wait! Why not do more beautiful and fun at the same time? From the Sayuri painting is like it to have and show more emotions it has from seeing so much art work.

Yeah, that could work for Yusuke to create something good from doing two things at once. It was the image of his real mother and who had made it herself when she was alive, she would be proud of Yusuke today to see his work.

Yusuke: Yes, that could be the best idea to work on from both beautiful and fun to paint in this art work...Maybe I should...yes...From what I've been seeing and doing, with some colors of emotions, the scene for someone to image, and then added a few more touches to make it good as new. Ah, I see now! It's what matters from the heart to make a good art work than one of those two to combined into one.

Hey, that can also work out a lot for Ryuji and Ann liked the idea a lot. See? Both of it between beautiful and fun are good to do without getting into a fight.

Ann: Hey! That sounds like a great idea.

Ryuji: You sure changed a lot since we and Keiko helped out a lot.

Yusuke: I have...Thank you all! I know what to make in my next masterpiece.

All in a days work for Keiko to help out a friend like Yusuke is to continue on with his art work yet.

Keiko: I'm glad you found out what you're looking for, Yusuke. (Good luck on your art work for all of us to see, I can't wait.)

Without friends, Yusuke would've had more trouble thinking of his art idea. Well, not anymore he doesn't.

Yusuke: Right! I better get to work right away!

Leaving the cafe to go back home to get to art work already for Keiko, Ryuji, and Ann hopes for the best on whatever he has on his mind.

Ann and Ryuji: What just happened?

I think it was all fine now for the two to be dating like this for Ryuji and Ann love each other a lot, and Keiko to see that Yusuke was going to do great.

Keiko Beats me, you guys.

Ryuji: Well, its better than having both of you girls nude model for Yusuke again.

Yeah, so much better!

Ann: Please don't remind us...! Too close for almost doing it on my end.

For whatever his next painting will be, for everyone to see it later on.

Keiko: I think Yusuke has an idea. (I'm looking forward to it.)

It'll be a bit, but something will happen somehow for Keiko to believe in Yusuke 'same with the others even Makoto the most'. You have to love some art work to make by hand to pour all of your heart into to 'and not just doing beautiful and/or fun'. More to come next time for Keiko to spend her days in hiding to still be doing other things with her closes friends.


	101. Family Cares to Family Matters

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 101 – Family Cares to Family Matters

Another evening for Keiko and Morgana to do a lot today, and then clean up the cafe for Sojiro to then be serving other people who eat or drink there. A nice time to be doing so for Futaba to drop by to get something to eat and drink for tonight as Morgana watches from the other side to room to be going pretty well.

Morgana: Another night, another fine time to eat curry and drink some coffee.

Keiko has learned to make coffee and very good curry to aid Sojiro a lot during her time at Cafe Leblanc.

Sojiro: Good work, Keiko. And Futaba...If I was gonna add something to the menu, what would you want it to be?

She sits down already to have trouble deciding a little

Futaba: Hmmmm...Maybe curry spaghetti! And curry udon! Oh, and curry croquette, and curry pizza! Big Sis, make it taste nice and favorable.

Sojiro: You really like curry that much...? Well, I guess it'd be pretty easy given the current menu. I'll give it some thought. And I'll make something of a curry for you too, Keiko.

Keiko: Yes!

Just one thing to ask Keiko about to be on Sojiro's mind.

Sojiro: How about you, Keiko? Anything you'd wanna add to the menu?

Something to add on Sojiro's menu...? Hopefully Keiko had an idea of her own like Futaba 'sort of' did.

Keiko: Maybe something with more curry? Sorry, but that's all I can think about.

Who doesn't love Sojiro's curry?

Sojiro: You're hooked too, huh?

Futaba: Of course Big Sis is! That stuff's super addicting, man!

And one of Futaba's favorite to have as well. Just then before any of them could eat, someone comes walking through the door and into the cafe. Guess who...?

Futaba's Uncle: Why haven't you return my calls yet?!

Great, it was Futaba's mean uncle again to try getting her back and away from Sojiro from his dirty tricks.

Keiko: (Not this guys again...!)

Sojiro: Leave the place now before I call the police. I'm not giving you a penny.

Like he'll go down like this.

Futaba's Uncle: What was that...? Don't you fuck around with me!

Now this Futaba really mad to get up from her seat and defend Sojiro, for she will not take no crap from her so call uncle anymore.

Futaba: Stop it! Sojiro didn't do anything wrong!

Futaba's Uncle: Shut it, brat! It's your fault that I'm in this mess!

And now Sojiro stands up for Futaba next.

Sojiro: I'm Futaba's step-father and only father who helped her out so much over the years to become a real daughter to me! You maybe her uncle, but you have no connection to her anymore. We'll take you to court if you want knowing that I'll win this fight.

That's how to show this loser who's boss!

Futaba's Uncle: What...?!

Sojiro: Wasting all of your money over the years, I hate to see what the people in the court room will do if they ever found out about it.

Futaba's Uncle: Goddammit...! It's all your fault, you cursed bitch...! You little...!

He was going to hurt Futaba again!

Futaba: Eek...!

Sojiro: Futaba!

Trying to hurt his own niece for Futaba to run in fear, Keiko stands up to her friend/sister to not get hurt at all.

Keiko: Stop this right now! Mr. Sakura, get mad at me if you like, but I can't help but to be who I am. I want to help people from the likes of this terrible person!

He tries to punch Keiko for her to move away slightly to make this uncle person fall down on his face. What an idiot.

Futaba's Uncle: Hrgh...Urgh...Ouch...! This is an insult! I'll sue!

Keiko: What?!

Sojiro: No it's not! You fell down on your own, I saw you!

Futaba's Uncle: That she-bitch attacked me! She's dangerous! This cafe's finished, you hear me?! I won't let you get away with this!

This was bad...Futaba's Uncle leaves to come up with something made up to get Sojiro into trouble and to take Futaba once again, one of his new dirty plans.

Sojiro: *sigh* What a pain the ass...! Really, Keiko?

Keiko: I know...I'm sorry, but I had to protect Futaba and you.

Sojiro: It's not your fault at all, you didn't do anything wrong. To be honest...It should've been me trying to stop him. Are you OK, Futaba?

She seems like it to be more worried about Keiko and Sojiro now because of this mess.

Futaba: Mm-hm...I'm good. But Uncle said he's gonna sue.

Sojiro: Don't worry...No matter what happens to me or this store, I won't let them lay a finger on you two. But do me a favor, Keiko, try not to do that stupid move again so you won't get hurt.

For him to keep his word, Futaba and Keiko are safe in Sojiro's hand from people like this guy.

Futaba: Thanks, Big Sis!

Keiko: I'll try not to, Mr. Sakura. (He's such a good person to be a true father to Futaba and to me.)

Sojiro: A better close shop now. Let's go, Futaba. Good night, Keiko.

He leaves for Futaba had one more thing to say to Keiko before leaving with Sojiro.

Futaba: Big Sis...I'll text message you later, good night and thank you.

She leaves for Keiko had to be there by their side through the mess that man might do to them next, oh boy.

Keiko: Good night, Mr. Sakura. Good night, Futaba, we'll text each other later then.

Once the two got back home and Keiko and Morgana got ready for bed, for Futaba to ask them at the Phantom Thieves to change the heart of her uncle name Youji Isshiki. For Keiko, Morgana, Futaba herself, and the others don't mind doing later on as their third requests to be doing in Mementos as well.

Operation Quest - The Money-grubbing Uncle = Target (Youji Isshiki)

Morgana: We can handle with this guy.

Keiko: (We'll help you, Futaba, and Mr. Sakura out on this one so Youji won't bother any of you guys anymore.)

Year 20xx

Day # 232 - November 11/29th – Tuesday

The next morning for others to be in school to group text Keiko about the politician was getting way out of hand lately to do something real soon before the 19 days are up 'on which they will in a bit'. Later Keiko and Morgana get a text message separately from Makoto who asks her friend to meet up at the Aoyama-Itchome Subway Platform to talk about something once she was out of school, might be the whole friend being used to go to clubs to make money for their body and not for love again; arriving at Big Bang Burgers to eat at where Eiko awaits for them to try telling her the sad but truthful news about her so call boyfriend.

Makoto: Let's do this, Keiko-Chan.

Keiko: Are you sure Eiko will listen to reason?

Makoto: It'll be a hard truth for her to be heart broken, but we have to do this because her safety is more important than to be used by love...It's sad just thinking about it.

Good point there...Well, inside of Big Bang Burgers they enter to meet up with Eiko for she wanted to ask Makoto for something. It had something to do with her so call boyfriend of hers...Tsukasa's nothing but trouble for Keiko to already feel out; and for Makoto could already tell from him hitting on them. Gross.

Eiko: Hi.

Keiko: We're here liked you ask us.

Now to get to the point.

Makoto: So, what did you want to talk about?

Eiko: Hey, Makoto, I was wondering...if you could lend me some cash...

See? We all saw this one coming, right...? Asking for some help to look worried for both Makoto and Keiko could tell from the look in Eiko's face that something was very wrong.

Makoto: Excuse me?!

Keiko: (She's in pain...I can tell.)

Eiko: Its nothing too big, just something to get me through something in the next few days...Please?

Makoto: Does it have to do with Tsukasa?

Yeah, it has to be his doing on poor Eiko. Making her waste her money of her future and to sell out her boyfriend to look like they're dating with each other.

Eiko: He broke a very rare wine bottle to pay back with my help.

The problem was this...Tsukasa was lying at Eiko's face and heart to get the money for her to use on anything, that's not love there for her to not see the truth. Doing this – only makes Eiko to feel like a hooker, doesn't it?

Makoto: ...He's lying to you, Eiko! Don't give him any money!

Keiko: He's using you, it's not real love!

For Eiko to start snapping back at the two girls to not see the truth at all.

Eiko: He's not lying! He would never say that to me...! He loves me with all of his heart to call me his "princess".

See? Not listening to reason for this stubborn girl.

Makoto: Keiko-Chan...?

This wasn't love at all, not one bit...

Keiko: (This was not love to her.) This guy ropes you in, Eiko. Listen to me, I have a boyfriend who loves me to understanding each other. Don't you get it? What this Tsukasa's doing is not love but a model like a stripper to be giving him money for your body, he calls every girl who works for him "princess". When my Akechi-Cun call me "princess", it's much different. When you love someone...It comes from the heart to know what's right when a man and woman know who they're met to be with to never give up on that special someone. Even if I'm away from Akechi for some of the days, I know he comes back to find me in the end. (But I'll be the one to rescue him real soon.) You see now, Eiko? Makoto really cares about you to still be her friend, she to has someone that she loves as well.

And that was Yusuke Kitagawa and Makoto Niijima make a perfect couple.

Makoto: (Keiko-Chan...) What she just said. We both know who we love to feel it so much to be real, and you will one day with a real man who'll love you back. Please, Eiko, listen to reason.

But all she did was to get mad at the girls for no reason.

Eiko: How dare you two accuse him! Do you have any proof?! Come on, Makoto, don't do this to me...

Makoto: Eiko, between Keiko-Chan and me...You need to break up with him. This guy's been texting me a lot non-stop and Keiko-Chan to come work for him, we would never-!

Now she acts jealous to not care.

Eiko: Ugh! Don't give me that crap, Makoto! Shut up! You've been texting him behind my back?! I won't ever forgive you again!

She leaves for Makoto couldn't stop Eiko from fleeing the place.

Makoto: Eiko! That's not it!

But it was too late, for this makes Makoto sad to not lose her only friend for Keiko to feel bad to see her feel this way.

Keiko: Makoto, I'm sorry. Eiko can't keep this up. If she does this might end up becoming a prostitute in the future.

Makoto: Eiko's never like this...She has a good life, a good family, and her brothers are doing wonderful things after finishing up college. We have to help her out. Will you help me, Keiko-Chan?

Keiko: Anything for a friend.

Makoto: Thank you so much. Eiko and I are almost the same to be...a little different. We'll get Tsukasa. I'll learn more about him, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

Keiko: Please do that, Makoto, I'll see you later.

After they catch for a while to be eating and drinking for Keiko to take off afterwards, Makoto and Yusuke then run into each other to talk about something big while also trying to go out on their first day.

Makoto: Rough time?

Yusuke: I'll manage...If you want to walk and talk about it...

Makoto: Yes, Yusuke, let's go do that.

With Makoto holding Yusuke's arm, they started to walk and talk with each other to enjoy some lovely time throughout the rest of the day – from saving a friend from a horny dog of a man and coming up with the best art work piece from the heart.

Yusuke: I would love to, Ms. Makoto.

Those two are going to be fine hanging out for today for Yusuke and Makoto, as Keiko got some items to use for a while from a few vending machines and some books to buy...Keiko goes back at Cafe Leblanc to clean up and read her books to spend the rest of the night to be a good one to help a friend out like Makoto.

Morgana: Nothing's better than being friends with others to never stop hating at one another. I hope Makoto and Eiko will work things out somehow.

Year 20xx

Day # 233 - November 11/30th – Wednesday

Another day to go through school for Yuuki and Ann are both hoping that Keiko was doing well. After school was all over – Keiko and Morgana calls everyone to talk about the requests to be done for later in the Mementos for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru to hear it all out of the three things that need to be done. From Hifumi's mother Mitsuyo who has Hifumi to be famous and not do anymore shogi; a person who uses old people to hurt them a lot name Yoshihito Wakasa, and Youji Isshiki to leave Futaba and Sojiro alone from some money problems he's having.

Morgana: Once the timing is right, we'll go out to Mementos in a few days. Then afterwards...We'll go back to the Palace to find the five people for the key cards to get close to Shido's Shadow to steal his Treasure. Is that clear?

Keiko: I think that'll be just fine.

And everyone else agrees with it too. Do a few other requests in a few days, then it's back to the Palace next.

Ryuji: Gotcha!

Ann: Got it.

Yusuke: Understood.

Makoto: Agreed.

Haru: Yes.

Futaba: Read you all loud and clear!

This meeting is done for everyone else to go back home, all but Futaba who wanted to talk to Keiko about something alone while Morgana goes for his quick walk around town alone.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, go see how Futaba's holding up since her uncle tried to hurt her and Boss. I'll be back.

She goes to do so for Futaba wanted to do something just them two for a few minutes in Mementos about something to be on her mind, to change his heart for Keiko to do only and Futaba to back her up.

Keiko: Futaba...?

Futaba: Hey, Big sis. I wanna go to Mementos to see what my uncle looks like to be family business here. Please?

They do so for a bit for Keiko and Futaba to already suit up and and see what her uncle Youji looks like here. Time to transform.

Keiko: Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Futaba: Suit up! Code name – Oracle!

Arriving there in one spot of Mementos area where Youji was in, it was time.

Keiko: There he is. Oracle, we can do this. Just stay with me, and I'll do the rest.

Futaba: Got it, Joker. Help me change Uncle's heart.

Moving a bit closer to Youji Shadow for the two girls to do so and to stay close...A solo type of mission to do for one of them, and then taking care of two more later on.

**Youji Shadow: Money. Money. Money. I want it all! Why didn't that stupid shop didn't give me the money?! Give it to me!**

Keiko: Not happening.

**Youji: Shadow: But I need it for me to win even bigger in jackpot games! You don't have any money, then I'll destroy you both!**

Transforming into its Shadow form to be fight off Keiko/Joker, while Futaba/Oracle backs her friend up.

Futaba: Get him, Joker!

Turning into a Shadow Girimekhala for Keiko to take it out, by using one of the Personas with power kung fun skills and her sword/dagger to fight back. From strength against power and speed for two don't hold anything back. A lonely mission for someone Keiko to do this battle on her own 'but it was all for Futaba's sake' to change for those two to get it over with. The body was big and strong for Keiko couldn't cut, punch, or kick back to push this Shadow down to send Keiko flying...but Futaba uses her Persona Necronomicon's long arms to grab hold of the leader to save her and to lend a hand for Keiko's Arsene of fire to keep Youji Shadow distracted.

Keiko: Oracle!

Futaba: I got your back. Necronomicon, let's show uncle what we're made of! Cyber Net Strike!

Trapping the Shadow to try cutting his way out, gives Keiko a chance to come back to fight on to hit Youji Shadow a lot in the stomach to then melting his sword 'thanks to Arsene's help' for Keiko to finish it off from dagger throwing to giving this guy a big throw down type of combo hit.

Keiko: Double Daggers of Darkness! And...My back flip take down! Heads up!

And boom! He was down from his trunk to get grabbed by Keiko to be stronger, she stops the bad uncle for good to win this battle to change back to normal. Yes!

**Youji Shadow: No...I've lost...It's all over...**

Futaba: No more bothering me, Sojiro, and the cafe anymore, Uncle!

**Youji Shadow: Oh...Who am I kidding. Wakaba was smart and competent. I'm just a loser. I guess things would always turn out this way. **

He just brought up Wakaba's name!

Futaba: You were thinking about Mom...?

**Youji Shadow: Even back then, I thought just being normal was OK. Then my whole world has changed when I won at one time at the jackpot games for me. I thought I was worthless to be jealous of me, and for what? Heh...I thought I wanted to be different and a know it all like Wakaba was, but I'm a man with gambling problems!**

Then there's no such thing as stopping right away to try to get some help.

Keiko: Then start over to make a new thing. Go visit Futaba sometimes to let her stay with Sojiro Sakura, and visit her when you're all better.

It was easy as one, two, three.

**Youji Shadow: You're absolutely right for me to realize it too late. I'm sorry, Futaba. And please forgive me, Wakaba.**

Futaba: Uncle...Do it, Joker.

From him learning a painful lesson, Keiko uses her mask's side to change Youji's heart at long last.

Keiko: Right. Flaming Heart!

It worked for Youji Shadow to go back to his normal self, get some , say he was sorry to not sue against Sojiro, and leave Futaba to live a normal life.

**Youji Shadow: You know something? I think I have a good feeling that getting help will change everything for me to see Futaba sometimes and trust in Sojiro to raise her well. When I'm cured, I'm going to work hard and help out others who needs something done.**

Request – Completed!

Well, there he goes to also get the Treasure too. As both Keiko and Futaba returned back to the real world to tell Morgana what they just did to go back to Cafe Leblanc with Sojiro to be working, we'll see what happens next. As they were working...two people in business suits of a man and a woman come from the domestic affairs court to talk to Sojiro about how he was raising Futaba. Oh, boy...

Man: We are here about a man who was assaulted here.

Woman: And of you abusing your step-daughter.

Futaba runs up next to Keiko's to not be taken away like this.

Futaba: But we-!

Man: May we talk to you?

Looks like it was Sojiro's turn to take over.

Sojiro: Fine, I'll talk. I got nothing to hide. Please take a seat.

They sit down to talk for Sojiro tells them about Futaba was shut off from the world to hide herself in the room after her mother was murderer, but she got out to feel free again and to do other things on her own to be good raising her. Same with Keiko to be staying with him ever since then to also be good having a guardian like he was, as Sojiro would never hurt his own step-daughter; other than hearing about Keiko's one criminal record 'that she didn't really do' was another matter to talk about next. For the uncle fell down on his own for trying to punch Keiko to move away only after saving Futaba's life from him hurting his niece.

Woman: So tell us, young lady, how does Sojiro Sakura treat you?

Keiko: He's great. Mr. Sakura is like a real father that I never had.

Noted...Yeah, Sojiro's a tough but a very caring man.

Sojiro: Well...There you have it.

Then asking Futaba about it next, she says this to them...

Woman: And what do you think, Futaba?

She knows about her feelings to tell the everything – the truth.

Futaba: I'm...I'm OK. I couldn't go out for a while, but everyone helped me. I want to make friends, do other things, and fall in love. Big Sis here and Sojiro are the best people who are always there for me. I'm not afraid anymore...I'm happy to be living with my...D-Dad!

Such strong words for a step-daughter to say such nice and true things about Sojiro, leaving him touched from Futaba's such sweet and strong words from her.

Sojiro: Futaba...

Keiko: (Well said there.)

Now after hearing their side of the stories out, the man believes in the three about everything for the woman to also trust in their words, it appears they'll both not have the place close down or paying Youji with anything anymore after what went down tonight.

Man: I think they're telling the truth. They're the victims here, not Mr. Isshiki. You three are good and thank you so much for all of you time, nothing will be charged at all or to you either, Ms. Amamiya.

Woman: Thank you...We'll see ourselves out.

Once they leave, it was victory to not only change Youji's heart but also saved themselves for telling them to truth.

Futaba: Sojiro...We did it! ...Sojiro?

He was just standing there looking and acting all sad.

Keiko: I hope you're well, Mr. Sakura. (I think he's really crying.) Listen...you have a great daughter like Futaba and to be a friend/sister to me.

Morgana: And my friend too! No matter how many times she likes to pat me a lot...

All this and Sojiro finally says something...

Sojiro: It's not just her, you idiot...

Futaba: He's also talking about you too, Big Sis!

That's true. For Futaba and Keiko was also part of Sojiro's step-daughters to care and to give them love of a father with a real home.

Sojiro: It's also because you say some cheesy thing...

Futaba: It's not, Sojiro, it was the truth! Anyways, I want some curry please...I'm hungry.

Sojiro: *sniff* Just sit your butts down, because this is where you both are staying.

Yep, Keiko likes to have Sojiro Sakura as a father she never knew and love for real.

Keiko: It's curry time.

Holding Keiko's hand, Futaba wanted her to sit with her friend/sister's side.

Futaba: Mwehehe! C'mon, Big Sis! It's time to eat!

A lot to eat and a lot to call home/the Phantom Thieves' hideout in Keiko's room, Sojiro's a great person deep down for both her and Futaba to love 'as well as Morgana' to call Cafe Leblanc 'or their house' a real home to be living in Yongen-Jaya area of Japan.

Sojiro: And ah, Futaba...What you said before about calling me your dad...Do you think you can say that again?

Futaba: You say something?

Just seeing Futaba smiling makes Sojiro smile back.

Sojiro: Oh, never mind...

Yeah, all was good to have Morgana and Keiko happy for them and Futaba helping out to change Youji's heart to never let this stuff happen anymore, a solo type of Mementos mission for just one time, and more to finish up later from the other requests next.

Year 20xx

Day # 234 - December 12/1st – Thursday

The beginning of the final month of the year of the holidays slowly starting up here. With others waiting to vote for Shido soon within this month and Yusuke hearing all about that on the train ride to his school, Junko being famous, and Fallen One as well in Akechi's body to make it big...Not good at all. Later – Keiko goes to see Haru to help her out on her gardening on the school's rooftop to be coming out pretty well from flowers and the food ones. A bit tired from doing so much, but Keiko and Morgana are doing well taking care of the rest a little.

Haru: Thank you for helping me out on this, Keiko-Chan. And you too, Mona-Chan. I haven't forgotten about you either.

Morgana: This is nothing for me to handle.

Keiko: I don't mind either, Haru, I like to help out. Still, try not to over work so hard, okay?

Haru: I won't next time. I promise. Well, these food and plants are going to come out wonderfully once I'm not refreshing them to grow nice and healthy. So, I bought a mini-roaster and a coffee mill the other day...

A lot for Haru to do to make more coffee.

Keiko: You must be working hard to have your own cafe someday, Haru. I can't wait to check it out.

Haru: I'm sure for you, Keiko-Chan, and everyone else will love it too. I thought it would be fun making coffee myself. It's certainly not easy, but it's an immensely satisfying process...

Morgana: And who's the whole business of knowing more about Takakura not being bad or not?

A lot of research to be doing still, Haru and Sugimura helping her out did find a little something about the man so far.

Haru: About him...Takakura-san has really been pushing for us to start a new business venture soon...In particular, he's adamant about a chain of low-cost, intimate cafes. Some employees don't think it's a good idea though, so they want me to stop in and put a stop to it...But I'm just a high schooler...There's no way I could predict the success or failure of this idea...In the end, I'm just not sure what to do...

From some thing to make some changes and Takakura to make sure he'll not become like Okumura did, Haru wanted to do something more for everyone else's sakes.

Keiko: So much on your mind, huh? So what do you want to do?

Haru: H-Huh...? That's a good question...

Keiko: I don't think Takakura's bad, but he needs to hear things from you on how you feel.

So true, and to tell the man for Haru and Sugimura for they'll be dating for now and then getting married soon.

Haru: The idea does sound nice...And Takakura-san isn't bad, I know. The smell of a fresh cup of coffee always brings a smile to my face. And it certainly would be nice to be able to give that experience to as many people as possible...But...I don't think you can truly gain the same joy from the low-cost chain Takakura-san is suggesting.

Keiko: Then you should tell him that, Haru. Tell Takakura about you making sure from your company to go well and you're holding up the marriage for way later. It's not too late. You choose when to say it, only then will he'll come an understanding.

It's not too late to do anything to make the right choice in any way possible.

Haru: Huh...? Excuse me?

Morgana: Madame Keiko is only speaking her mind.

Any friend of Keiko's to help them come around somehow.

Haru: You really think he'd listen to a high schooler with no prior work experience...? Hm, I see...

Keiko: See what, Haru? You thought about something?

Haru: I've been so afraid of him this whole time...but all I need to do is show him how I fool...! I'll make him see what I'm really thinking with me and Sugimura-Chan's help...and what's truly important to me.

Now that's more like it!

Keiko: You can do it, Haru!

Haru: I understand...By refusing to trust Takakura-san, I was also shutting myself off from any hope of having him trust me...! But that's going to be different now...I'll do my best, Keiko-Chan! Mona-Chan!

Keiko: Don't mention it. (I know Haru can do this to have Takakura see a lot from Haru to be herself and choose the right path.)

A lot to work on and the other to still help out in any way possible.

Morgana: Speak your mind, Haru, we're rooting for you.

Haru: Thank you both...Oh, and I just thought of the perfect way to do it!

A little confused on what Haru meant by that to have Keiko lost there.

Keiko: Huh...?

Haru: A magic item that will help me convey my true feelings to Takakura-san...*giggle* It's going to take some time to prepare though, so it will have to be my secret for now. But I'll tell you next time, OK? Now then, shall we return home?

For the time being, Keiko hopes for Haru to make the best hand made coffee for Takakura as soon as possible.

Keiko: Well, I'm looking forward to see this surprise.

Haru: Yes. Now then, shall we return home?

Keiko: See you later then, Haru, and remember to rest up.

Hours later, Keiko gets a text message to meet with Iwai at his shop to discuss something else to show Keiko something at his store about Tsuda on what he looked up on from his laptop.

Iwai: Hey, Keiko, glad you made it. I found out somethin' big about Tsuda who was force to work to be a fake all along.

He had a change of heart then thanks to the Phantom Thieves.

Keiko: I see... (Thanks to us.)

Just then, things take the turn for the worse as Iwai gets a call from Masa who tells Iwai that he has Kaoru held hostage to come to him. Feeling angry for Keiko sense the pain of him worried about his step-son's safety.

Iwai: That motherfucker...! Keiko, come with me and I'll do the rest of the work! I'll tell who Masa is while we rush to Kaoru's side. Let's go!

Running on foot for Keiko and Iwai to race to Kaoru's rescue from this Masa person 'once they close shop'...Masa the main boss of the mafia while Tsuda was a lackey of his, as he was holding a knife at Kaoru's face for the two arriving at the scene to be only them, saving Kaoru might be hard to do. OK, this has gone way too far!

Keiko: No, Kaoru!

Iwai: Let Kaoru go!

Masa: Take it easy, Mune-san. All I did was give your kid a ride home from his cram school is all. Isn't that right, Kaoru?

Scared for Kaoru to not hate Iwai on what he has been doing.

Kaoru: He just wanted to tell me about you and I screw up, Dad! Then, he...

Iwai: Kaoru...

Worried for Masa will make Iwai to have guns made in any way or Kaoru gets it for Keiko hates to have Iwai's step-son get hurt like this.

Masa: It's simple here...Make me some guns and I'll let your son go unlike what Tsuda try to do and failed. But I won't make the same mistake here!

Scared for Iwai to admit that he was once part of the mafia for Kaoru thinks he was nothing to hear the truth...He's only trying to protect him from messes like this for Kaoru told the young teenage boy the whole truth.

Kaoru: So this is all my fault...

Keiko: Iwai, tell him the truth. Please!

Like he ha no other choice now, for Iwai tells Kaoru everything now to save his life and make Masa stop for good.

Iwai: Kaoru, listen...There's somethin' I've been keepin' from you for a while now...and you've prolly not gonna make it. Truth is, your real parents didn't die in a car crash. You were abandon by your mother when you were still a baby. That's why I took you in. Believe it or not...I was actually part of the yakuza back then.

For Kaoru knows the truth now, to make Masa laugh about it.

Kaoru: What...?

Masa: You're such an idiot!

From selling Kaoru when he was little for drugs for his real mother was a mess, Iwai saved his life to live a good life. That's when, Kaoru says this...

Kaoru: So what...? I'm old enough now. What happened to be in the past, stays in the past. And these stupid secrets won't get to me like this!

This surprises the other three to be hearing this.

Keiko: Are you sure you'll be fine, Kaoru?

Kaoru: I will be because I'm living a good life, aren't I? So what if my Mom dumped me? Or my Dad was part of the Yakuza? I might be related in blood, but we're connected by the gecko! I am still me, and Musashi Iwai...Is my Dad!

Not a yakuza, but Kaoru can stand up like one of them.

Iwai: Thatta boy. Come on, Masa, let's start off fresh.

Masa: This is no joke, Mune-san-!

?: No, Masa, enough.

Someone then appears to put an end to this mess for good, it was Tsuda back in action to know whats right to do now.

Masa: Tsuda...?

Tsuda: ...You've really fucked up this time.

Masa: Shit!

Pointing his gun out, Masa started to panic because messing with family was his biggest mistake that he just did.

Iwai: So now what happens?

Tsuda: I'll make Masa pay for what he has done, your boy is fine now. This will be the last time you'll see me, Mune, take it easy.

Grabbing hold of Masa, Tsuda takes care of the rest to make him pay a lot of money in the end and Kaoru was free and so was Iwai for this nightmare to finally end.

Iwai: ….Take care, brother.

Once they were gone, Keiko and Iwai were happy to see Kaoru was brave and unharmed after all of this mess happened.

Keiko: All's well, that ends well. That was too close.

Iwai: Tell me about it...Are you OK, Kaoru?

A bit scared, and still Kaoru was unharmed to be a tough one tonight.

Kaoru: I was a little afraid, yeah...But I'm all better now to still be breathing.

See? He's fine.

Iwai: I'm surprised you stayed calm throughout all of this mess, not bad, Kaoru.

Kaoru: I know...Now all of this mess just made me hungry. Why don't we go eat something, Dad.

Iwai: Ha! Fine by me! Hey, Keiko, thanks again for helping me tell Kaoru about the real him and myself to save his life. We're gonna be just fine now. You can join us if you like.

A night with an older friend with a step-son for Keiko to have a fun night out to eat.

Keiko: Thanks, Iwai and Kaoru. Let's go eat. (Nothing can ever ruin a bad family thing of those two from the yakuza who plays unfair, with one of them done for with another that we changed the heart of. What a close call this was.)

The three have a fun time before calling it a night for Iwai and Kaoru got back home just fine, same with Keiko and Morgana to go to sleep.

Year 20xx

Day # 235 - December 12/2nd – Friday

As a few more weeks are almost up...Keiko and Morgana go to check on Yusuke's artwork to come up with on his own 'to take some more time on it'.

Yusuke: I think this is going to be my latest work yet. Ms. Keiko, I'll make sure you, Ms. Makoto, and the others see this when I'm done.

Morgana: And we'll be there to see it on how amazing it'll be.

Later, Haru seems to get enough sleep to garden again for the other two to help her out.

Haru: I can't wait to eat some of these.

Keiko: Same here, Haru, it'll taste great.

Haru: Hey, Keiko-Chan...Do you remember the magic item I mentioned before?

Keiko: I do. You mind telling me what it is?

A lot to be a big surprise on what Haru has in mind to make for Takakura to try out.

Haru: The thing that will help me show Takakura-san how I really feel...is right here.

Keiko: The soil? Must be something you're plating.

Once they were doing putting the soil in the garden, as Haru explains the rest to Keiko of her idea.

Haru: *giggle* Correct! You see, Keiko-Chan, the soil here is a special mix I made with a few different kinds of fertilizer. It's very high quality. It's sort, it's warm, it has good drainage...and it's full of nutrients. This...This is the magic I need.

Keiko: Magic...? If you say so.

Haru: Well, it's sort of like it. I'm not very good at expressing myself with words...Just thinking about it makes my heart race...But I've been pouring my heart and souls into this soil for months now. It knows exactly how I feel. That's why I'm going to use it to grow my coffee plants. Then once they're ready, I'm going to make coffee with the beans! It shouldn't be much longer now. Honestly...just raising those plants has taken considerable effort. I've checked on the every day, given them water, put them in the sun...But...all of that love and care has found its way into the beans themselves. Combining that with the nurturing warmth of this soil should give me the perfect way to convey how I feel. I wonder what Takakura-san will think when he tries it...

Just do your best on it and then it'll come our right.

Keiko: It'll help him understand you. Haru, just make the best coffee for him. You can do it.

Haru: Yes! I fully believe in that. *giggle* It's strange...Only recently, I was struggling to find belief in anything. By the way, I've thought about it some more, and...I wouldn't necessarily be opposed to Takakura-san's idea. If that's what management decided to do, I won't get in their way.

Seems like she sees a normal hard working Takakura only, so Haru next needs to tell him the others things she wants to do.

Keiko: It's fine if you are.

Haru: And at the same time, I can't support them if their main goal is to deceive. What I mean is, people don't think of Okumura Foods very highly right now. So...I'm afraid management is trying to use this new chain to sneak under the radar rather than rebuild our image. Of course, I understand how hard it is to rid yourself of a negative label...But if they want to fool people with a low-quality product instead of regaining their trust...I will proudly oppose them.

Keiko: You're amazing, Haru. The way you work, caring for others, and doing things right does make you a better person.

Such kind words for Keiko to say to Haru to make her day better, for she and Sugimura's help will see to it.

Haru: *giggle* Well, naturally. I'm a heroine of justice, after all...Just kidding. You know, Keiko-Chan...it's so reassuring having you here. It's because of you that I was able to cultivate this soil...And because of you that I have the courage to tell Takakura-san how I feel. Speaking of which, um...do you think you could be there when I do it? As long as you're with me to be my best friend, I won't be afraid to say what I'm thinking.

Keiko: Best friends we are, so true. (I can sense an earnest resolve from Haru...)

A lot to change so much and to make through anything else. You go, Haru, for Keiko was here for you.

Haru: Now then, I need to take some of this soil home to my coffee plants. Could you carry a bag for me, Keiko-Chan?

Keiko: I'll help you move the bags to this side. Got it.

Doing a few more things, to then calling it a day to shower and go home. Good thing the gym showers were empty to use them.

Haru: Well, see you later.

All in days work to help out others, even Chihaya to hang out from time to time...

Chihaya: It's nice to take a break from work to hang out like this, Keiko-Chan. Really it is.

Afterwards to spend the rest of the night time...For Keiko cleans up Cafe Leblanc for Sojiro for him to be working there, while also making more coffee and curry for other customers to have until closing time.

Sojiro: I don't what I do without your help, Keiko.

Keiko: I just keep getting better everyday I guess...

Unaware for Keiko to sense out to feel a bit weak than usual for some type of magic take full control of her body to get stronger every day...Could it be from Fallen One's kiss when he gave to her Keiko on her lips?

Year 20xx

Day # 236 - December 12/3rd – Saturday

Another weekend for it to be snowing outside to be this cold...This was a good time to go to Mementos today to do the two requests of changing two peoples hearts 'since Keiko and Futaba already did with Youji a few days ago'. The Phantom Thieves go there right away as they meet up at Cafe Leblanc.

Morgana: Perfect timing to go to Mementos today. Let's get ready to handle two requests.

Going there to transforming next...

Keiko: Team, let's move out. Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Yusuke: Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Makoto: Suit up! Code name – Queen!

Futaba: Suit up! Code name – Oracle!

Haru: Suit up! Code name – Noir!

Already there with the new floor down below Mementos expands more for them to explore down there today, for the deeper they go down, the stronger some of the Shadows will be for them to face against. As Morgana becomes a car to drive around to fight some Shadows, run some over, getting items, unlocking treasure chests, and seeing other new floors the further they go down in. Entering in the first room of Hifumi's mother Mitsuyo Shadow was there to fight with.

Morgana: There's Hifumi's mother...Poor girl.

Yusuke: She's using her poor daughter to do things to become famous and not letting her have any fun, we have to change her heart.

Enough to smack some sense into this woman for not letting her daughter have any fun at all.

**Mitsuyo Shadow: Hifumi's my daughter, and I am her mother. I've gave birth to her to do what I say to serve me to make us Togo women stronger. **

Any mother who does that to her own daughter is mess up.

Keiko: Hifumi isn't yours to use for your amusement!

**Mitsuyo Shadow: She thinks she can do thing on her own to having fun? This is no time to have fun playing shogi, this is time to be working just for me. I'm the only who can have Hifumi to become a great commercial value!**

Turning into her battle mode to fight the Phantom Thieves to be a Shadow Lilim to give it her all to fly and use magic against them...Nothing for Futaba to handle for the team.

Futaba: You wanna play rough? OK, let's play! Powering up...And say hello to my little friend! Cyber Net Strike!

Trapping this one for the rest to give this Shadow a wicked beat down.

Ann: Here's our chance! Thanks, Oracle! Flame Shooter!

Ryuji: Lighting Flash Attack!

Yusuke: Aqua Typhoon!

A combo type of hit to take Mitsuyo Shadow down to go back to normal and admits defeat, as well as feeling bad the way she was treating her daughter Hifumi to finally stop all of this.

**Mitsuyo Shadow: Looks like...I'm the one who has failed...I was always a loser. I could never win on my own, I had to use Hifumi to help me get back in big to become something. **

Makoto: You're a terrible mother!

Ann: You should think about your daughter's happiness first before your own.

True, otherwise she would be a even worse mother to her only daughter if this would to keep up.

**Mitsuyo Shadow: But I never meant to make Hifumi unhappy! Never...But when she won a event at school once, she became a smart girl. Someone better than I am to not get out of my head. I turned out to be a bad mother...I'm so sorry, Hifumi...**

Keiko: (I'll check on Hifumi later, I just hope for her and her mother will finally talk to each other. And making things normal again for the two.)

Request – Completed!

Staying put to also get some treasure for Keiko will check on Hifumi again later on to see on her mother will treat her much better this time. As they leave the room to explore some more, while keeping Mitsuyo Shadow around for a little bit. Going down a few more down below, they get their last one 'for now' of Yoshihito Wakasa of his Shadow just standing around for them to change the heart of next.

Ryuji: Hells yeah, here's our next target.

Keiko: This must be Wakasa, the one scam artist type on the weak ones who targets lonely elderly people.

Ryuji: Then let's take this asshole out!

They do for this man was sneaky and big jerk on others that Wakasa scams at.

**Wakasa Shadow: Phantom Thieves, huh? I heard a lot about you guys...Ha! So much for being a big hit now, huh? How sad...You guys must be trying to be making it big to have tons of cash.**

Like they'll ever become someone like this guy is.

Morgana: We're nothing like you are! We're thieves who fight for justice, you just a con artist!

**Wakasa Shadow: And what's wrong with that? I love to trick the stupid old people to give what I want, they're so dumb to not notice. You Phantom Thieves better get out of my way before I make you by force!**

Turning into his Shadow form to face off against the Phantom Thieves to not be stopped like this.

Tayla: Persona # 117 - Chernobog

Because the Slavs had no writing system prior to Christian rule, and the only accounts of Chernobog being from Christian sources, the origin of this deity is difficult to define accurately or validate from various sources. He became known during the 12th century among the Western Slavic tribes, meaning he was either not important or a "new" deity. In addition to this information, Belobog is not mentioned in the Chronica, an account of Slavic gods by a German monk, and Belobog isn't mentioned in any historic sources that describe the gods of various Slavic nations/tribes.

Chernobog is a Slavic deity, whose name means Black God. Chernobog is not often mentioned in Slavic pagan sources, but is mentioned by the Western Slavs. He is associated with destruction, darkness and the winter. Due to this, he wasn't worshiped but instead avoided, just like Baba Yaga. This conflicts with the Slavic pagan customs of pleasing gods/goddesses and spirits in order to gain their blessing and protection. He is also synonymous with evil and later became synonymous with the devil.

Carrying a sword to be deadly to not stop for anything against them...Haru gives it her all to push it hard to clash and Makoto to use her motorcycle type of Persona Johanna to not hold anything back while Keiko and Morgana fire off their guns at this distorted man.

Morgana: Let's try to take this thing out! Furious Fangs!

Trying to distract the Shadow from the winds, this allows Keiko and Haru to use a double take down.

Keiko: Right! Double Daggers of Darkness!

Haru: Lily Whip!

And last, Makoto drags the Shadow all over the place to be riding and fighting back with her venom type of powers to use for her special attack move.

Makoto: Venom Blast! Don't forget this feeling.

He's down for the count! With Wakasa Shadow going back to normal to realize his mistakes, to realize that he hated himself for fooling the old people from taking their money.

**Wakasa Shadow: I've been such a bastard. I was really taking people's money from old people...Oh, man...**

Haru: What you did was unforgivable.

Futaba: And we hope you've learned an important lesson.

A lot to learn about to make this guy sob in sadness.

**Wakasa Shadow: Sorry, I don't know what to say...I'll apologize to all of them that I tricked and then I'll turn myself in.**

Request – Completed!

That's much better. For Wakasa Shadow and Mitsuyo Shadow are staying put to get one more treasure and two hearts they needed to change, as they see the next floor to go down to later on...For now Keiko uses her mask to change two of the people they've stopped.

Keiko: Now we'll fix you two up, please remember what happened today. Flaming Heart!

Both Wakasa Shadow and Mitsuyo Shadow are cured to go back to the real world to fix things with others.

**Mitsuyo Shadow: Hifumi, I promise I'll make it all up to you. I'll be a good mother and you can do whatever you want, even play more shogi.**

**Wakasa Shadow: No more tricking old people to give me money anymore...No, I have to make it all right from my mistakes to put the past behind me.**

And off they go...Nice work, Phantom Thieves...More to do next time for other requests to be done. Back up to the entrance to call it a day until the next time they can go back to change more of the people's hearts later on. As Keiko goes to check on other Personas to us for battle for Igor watched while both Caroline and Justine helped her out little at time; to also remember something little at a time on what Keiko was doing, to somehow remembered on what they use to do – or for someone to be just like them. Huh? What's up with that.

Keiko: I'm getting good ones so far, thanks to you two.

All in a days work for these girls to get the job done.

Justine: It is commendable that you have chosen to work so diligently toward your rehabilitation.

Caroline: Hmph. I guess at least you've got the will to work.

Keiko: Well, of course I do. I've learned a lot lately.

In other words, both Caroline and Justine were both grateful on how Keiko was doing.

Caroline: Don't gimme that smug attitude! This is your duty, Inmate!

Justine: That said, you have completed the task surprisingly easily.

Keiko: If you two say so then... (OK, there's need to rub it in too much.)

But...they sometimes don't want to admit it since they hide their feelings, for Keiko could already sense it out to not bother her at all.

Caroline: You might actually be worth our time after all. Justine, tell Inmate her next task. It's on that list, right?

She doubles check on the papers to be sure.

Justine: Indeed...Keep fighting the Shadows, the more you fight the good chances of Caroline and me to find the spirited to recreate your very own to have. Are you well prepare to keep on going?

Keiko: I'll do my best. (These girls are so bad once you get to know them a whole lot better.)

Yeah, they seem to really like Keiko a lot more to getting along...in their own way though.

Justine: How thoughtful.

And wait, there's some more for Caroline and Justine to tell Keiko about next on how to help them improve of getting more Personas on her side. Good to know.

Caroline: As long as we've been watching you this past year so far, you're better than I thought, Inmate. I was thinking you'd just give up straight away.

Not when it comes to Keiko to not give up on anything.

Keiko: No way, Caroline, not me. I never give up on anything.

See what I mean...?

Justine: It is to be expected of the human our master saw potential in.

Caroline: You're dedicated, I'll give you that. Just keep it up, all right?

Sounds like a plan there for them to still help out one another.

Keiko: I understand, Caroline and Justine.

Justine: This is a fine attitude to have.

Caroline: Talk's cheap though. You're gonna have to put your money where your month is.

Was that a joke or an insult?

Keiko: That'll taste gross.

This had Caroline laughing a little from the joke Keiko just made.

Caroline: Ha! I've gotta say, Justine, it's an accomplishment that she hasn't thrown in the towel yet.

Justine: How so?

This catches Justine by surprise on what Caroline was saying to her out of nowhere...Well, this was new for Keiko to see this as well.

Caroline: That task list you wrote. It's not only keeping this Inmate on her toes, but help her improve too.

Justine: Hm...? I am not the one who wrote it. I had always assumed it was you...

See? Something was odd. If Caroline didn't do it nor did Justine, then who did?

Keiko: (What's going on here...? I don' think I should ask right now.)

Caroline: What?! I don't know anything about that thing.

Looking at the paper work again for their hand writing was the same, but they don't remember writing anything down from it at al.

Justine: ...I suppose now that I consider it, that list is far too precise for you to have written it.

Caroline: Quiet! You didn't need to say that! But wait...Who wrote it then? It wasn't our master, was it?

I doubt Igor would write things down, he just says it to use his own powers in the Velvet Room.

Justine: No. I have not heard him mention anything of the sort...How long have we had this list...?

Keiko: Hey, girls. Is there still a reward or something to learn more about getting more Personas or something? Not that I don't want to bother with your family matters.

For them to hide it from Keiko to keep it to themselves still.

Caroline: Sh-Shut up! Don't read too far into this! Just keep quiet and focus on finishing your tasks, Inmate!

Keiko: Sorry...! Didn't mean to question you two.

This was sure troubling the two girls about this mess for Keiko to only know little about it so far.

Justine: Caroline, should we consult with our master about this?

Looking at Igor to be working, it was hard to tell what Caroline and Justine will try to do right now.

Caroline: ...All our master told us to do it oversee the rehabilitation, and it's our duty to follow orders. We shouldn't waste his time on something this pointless.

Justine: ...Indeed. It does not matter who thought of the list.

Dropping it for now to tell Keiko something else next.

Keiko: I hope you two are well.

Caroline: We are. Now quit prying, Inmate. Got that!?

Keiko: Yes!

Justine: Of course, we will continue to offer benefits to you if you can further fulfill our tasks. All that we ask is that you work hard in the duty you are assigned...We shall do the same.

A lot to learn and a lot to keep in mind...for the time being.

Keiko: I'll keep doing what I do best. (I hope those two will remember something, I can feel something is on their minds.)

Justine: Good. As promised, I have granted you an ability that will prove greatly beneficial. The more Confidants you make with other friends, the more Persona of their who are your teammates will change to a even powerful one to use in battle.

Like Ryuji and Ann has so far and so will the others too? That makes sense.

Keiko: I never knew that.

Caroline: Well, now you know. While you're lazily wasting away, your Persona's and theirs gonna grow all on its own. Talk about hospitality! And...I think...that's about it for now until next time...Ah! Justine, you tell her!

Justine: Just as Caroline was trying to say, keep helping out your friends for the Confidants will grow to have more Personas by your side, Inmate.

Keiko: I'm on it.

A lot more to learn for Caroline and Justine remembers seeing Keiko's arrival to growing a lot with their help...on some of the parts, true.

Justine: The inmate has grown considerably since we first met her.

Caroline: True...I guess we've gotta at least admit that. Your Personas are starting to get pretty damn strong too...

Something catches the twins' attention suddenly.

Keiko: Huh? What's wrong?

Justine: Is fostering Personas...truly rehabilitation?

Caroline: What're you saying that for?

What...? Is like they don't know if that's their task, but it is. Which one is it?

Justine: It is...merely a thought I had. Will the inmate truly be rehabilitated if we help cultivate power within her...?

Caroline: Keep it together, Justine. This is the job our master ordered us to do. Or...are you gonna try and disobey your orders?

Now they were both lost and confused on the task their were meant to do.

Justine: This is not what I meant...

Caroline: Don't worry yourself too much over one measly prisoner. All we gotta do is get the most out of her wild card thing, and make her work hard at her tasks

From the word being 'Wild Card', something comes back to Justine to remember something very important...or tries to.

Justine: The wild card...

Caroline: What is it now?

Justine: The more I consider this list, the stranger it seems. ts writer must have known that the one carrying out these tasks would possess the power of the wild card...

Must be a rare ability, I think Keiko might have this Wild Card thing.

Caroline: You've gotta be kidding me. How would somebody know that?

Justine: ...

Caroline: I mean, even our master didn't know the inmate had that wild card thing before we met her!

This was troublesome for Keiko to try helping them out, if she could.

Keiko: Ah, excuse me...? Can I have my next reward to learn about the Persona making?

Again Caroline hides her feelings to hitting the bars at Keiko again.

Caroline: Shut up! We said you'd have to do two tasks before the next one! Hmph. Either way, this'll all get resolved if you just hurry up and finish your rehabilitation already! Justine, give her the next advice so she'll quit talking back!

Keiko: I was just trying to help...

And so, back to the tasks at hand.

Justine: ...Very well. It seems that it is time for us to be serious.

Keiko: I'm ready to listen then. (I'm sure they'll tell me when the time's right.)

Only then will we know more about Justine and Caroline to try to remember something about themselves soon enough.

Justine: Our next task to talk about... the badges and bracelet the ones you make confidants with has powers. Some humans who have it gets to have powers to see, hear, and sense things out. As you and your team is much stronger to use your powers for good in battle. The more that you meet with the stronger they'll become to protecting themselves with it. Remember this well, Inmate.

Keiko: I think I get what you're saying, right.

So far so good, and a little bit more for the twins to talk about as well. Just one more thing for today.

Caroline: You know, I never thought you'd keep at this even though it's not mandatory. You know, I never thought you'd keep at this even though it's not mandatory. Heh, you're pretty interesting, Inmate!

Seems like Keiko has done a lot to make it this far for them to notice.

Justine: I must say...as Caroline noted before, this list is quite well thought-out to see many Personas for us to make just for you, Inmate. The tasks are designed to push you toward achieving your goals while also measuring your true strength.

Caroline: Hm? I guess so...

Keiko: Come now, I just do what needs to be done. We really help out each other. (And more with them remembering something.)

Caroline: Hey, Inmate! What're your thoughts on these tasks?!

Keiko: I can say one thing...they don't bore me.

She does make a good point at it.

Justine: *sigh* Perhaps they are not difficult enough if that is your impressions of them...

Caroline: Oh well. We should give her the next one. Let's see here...Huh...?!

Soon, it was happening again for something stops Caroline to thought about something big. Walking up to Justine to leave her confused on what she was thinking about this time.

Caroline: Wh-What the...It feels like I've seen the writing on this list before...

From the paper Justine carries...? Where at?

Justine: Do you speak of the penmanship?

Caroline: Yeah. Dammit...I can't remember! Do you recognize it, Justine?

Looking at the paper itself on what it really says...

Justine: "Compliment her after she finishes the next task. Don't spoil her though. Do it just like you practiced, with a piercing glare and angled hips..."

Caroline: W-Wait, not that! Those are my notes! I, uh, no...I mean...

Oops. It was like a personal diary to be told, a little slip up.

Justine: It seems you have been rather looking forward to the inmate's visits.

Someone to make a friend like Keiko? Sure sounds like it for Caroline to really find her to be cool. And for Justine could tell from her sister's face.

Caroline: Never mind that! I-I'm talking about the handwriting of the tasks themselves! Stop yanking my chain!

So, looking at the papers again...

Justine: Hm...Now what you mention it, I do feel as though I've seen that handwriting somewhere before...

Keiko: Another tasks reward please-? When you two are done.

She wasn't try to butt in too much here.

Caroline Give it a rest, Inmate! We didn't forget about that!

Justine: To be honest, the sense of deja vu I feel when reading this list is certainly concerning to me. Who made this list...and why?

They were on to something so far...

Caroline: Whaddya mean? The goal's pretty obvious. It's to help train the inmate.

Justine: Beyond that though, what exactly is the purpose of training her?

Caroline: ...Rehabilitation?

Justine: But that is merely our master's order. Someone other than him wrote this list, correct?

They just got to keep on trying to remember then.

Caroline: ...Then let's just assume there's some purpose we don't know about. If we're right in our assumption, the purpose be clear once he finishes the whole list, right?

Justine: ...I suppose you have a point. Hearing something logical from you is like a cool rush of air amidst the sweltering heat of summer.

Corny for her sister to hear this speech.

Caroline: You didn't need to say that!

Getting back to Keiko next...

Justine: Now then, let us reward you for successfully completing our task. Other than the Eternal Pearl. As far as I can tell, get all seven of the Brightful Gems to make it Use it for good to be a powerful weapon, but if its use for someone who's bad, then it'll be the end of it all. Don't let the pearl of light become darkness.

So they've been studying about the Eternal Pearl for Keiko and the rest of the Phantom Thieves will make sure it does happen.

Keiko: I'll do my best to gather them back to forming it.

Caroline: Good to know. Think of it as a way to increase the number of Personas you can boost up their powers more. You'll thank us more later!

Justine: We know you'll retrieve it to fighting back.

Keiko: Can do. (Almost there to learning more about yourselves, girls. Keep it up.)

A lot to say about the rest with the task at hand to keep on going.

Leaving the Velvet Room until she comes back again for Caroline and Justine to keep on helping Keiko out to make many more Personas.

Caroline and Justine: Then keep up the good work, Inmate, farewell.

Returning back to leaving Mementos next for the eight to head back to the real world; but before eight of them can go back home...The weakness on Keiko happens to her again for Morgana to notice it and a lot more for her friends to see it happening.

Keiko: No...! (Not now!)

Makoto: Joker!

Yusuke: What's wrong? Are you ill?

This was not go to feel some magic on Keiko's lips for Morgana to sense it out first.

Morgana: Again this happened...! I saw you feel a bit off the other day at Shido's Palace.

Ryuji: Hang on...this ain't the first?!

Ann: Is she sick?

Haru: I hope not!

Keiko: I'm fine, you guys, really...

But this wasn't normal to still be thinking about Fallen One placing a kiss on Keiko's lips to do something to her entire body slowly and painfully.

Morgana: If this keeps up, Joker, we better do something about it and fast. Let's get back to the real world for the time being.

And they do so, might be a bit back to the Palace, but they'll get to work then.

Futaba: Please get well...

Something was up on Keiko for Fallen One in Akechi's body to still be watching on to have a plan on his own.

Fallen One: Shido...I was wondering if the Phantom Thieves were to get in your way, may I have the leader all to myself? In case she's still alive...You know, someone for me to deal with her just for you.

Shido: Fine, I'll allow it. Just get the other gems for Lilith to have and kill off the rest for me. We can't leave any traces of them behind.

He can do so for Fallen One to crush him enemies at long last.

Fallen One: That won't be a problem at all. I got your son right in my hands...Or rather his entire body without him causing you anymore trouble.

From Akechi to be trapped in chains from within a Shadow's body and half naked to sense out something was happening to Keiko, will he be set free soon?

Akechi: (Keiko...He'll get to you...Don't let him take your body, don't let him...take you away from me...! Shido!)


	102. The Power of Love

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 102 - The Power of Love

Another rainy night to go by and other people just hanging around town with their umbrellas to talk the same old thing over and over again. While back at Cafe Leblanc for Keiko gets have coffee made again thanks to Kawa who didn't mind for them to chitchat on what's been happening lately since her last heist.

Kawa: I'm so sorry to hear, Keiko, I hope all goes well for you and to get back Akechi...It must be a hard fight you're going through.

Keiko: It has been. (And a lot of pain to feel all over my body lately.) Ms. Kawasaki, sometimes I'm scared of these things to see my friends get hurt, and I don't that at all. I just hope our next target is Shido we're going after and the one who ruined my life will be dealt with.

It's hard to go through even for Morgana to understand this type of problem.

Kawa: I'm sure it'll all work out somehow, Keiko, you just have to stay strong. For my love of teaching of students and you as my friend keeps me going. If you love someone, then it'll save him and yourself. Don't give up hope.

Keiko: I won't. (You're good to talk about these things for a teacher and a friend.)

Good words, Kawa,as Keiko will try to remember it well. Later, both Keiko and Morgana went out to Kanda Church to see how Hifumi was holding up with her mother issues, for her to be in a good mood playing shogi – she seems to be very happy and 'and quite surprise of her mother changing in a good way'.

Hifumi: Keiko, I have wonderful news I wish to tell you about.

Keiko: And what's that?

Something tells us that Hifumi's mother's heart was changed from the sound of things...

Hifumi: Well, my mother finally talked to me...She told me that...most of my matches thus far had been fixed in my favor...

In other words, it was an act to have Hifumi win since her mother once set them up. Ha! Well not anymore.

Keiko: So that's why your mother sounded like she was not herself.

Hifumi: I'm glad she apologize to everyone, it's what matters the most to tell the truth. She also admitted that she was the one who sold that story to the weekly magazine...I...I had no idea. I feel so ashamed...However, thinking back, I do recall some of my opponents making poor moves at odd times...I've always wanted people to recognize my shogi skills...but I suppose I never had any.

Keiko: Come on, Hifumi, you do have skills. It was other pros your mother set up.

Yeah, don't give up on playing shogi to still do your best on it.

Hifumi: I won't stop playing, I'll...try something else for now on. I became so conceited as a result of all those fake victories...The question on my mind is this - why did my mother confess all of a sudden...? It's as if she had a change of heart...

The she thought about it.

Keiko: You don't think...? (We just wanted for you to have a goal of your own life, Hifumi. That's why we did it.)

For Keiko to act surprise, it's all thanks to the Phantom Thieves' doing.

Hifumi: A change of heart...The Phantom Thieves?! ...That can't be. Perhaps they eavesdropped on our conversation?

Nope, just one of the members was sitting right next to you. Wink! Wink!

Keiko: Well, I'm glad her heart changed from what you've told me.

Hifumi: Yes, Keiko, I'm happy too. It was painful to hear the truth, but I'm glad that my mother had a change of heart. Also, I've decided...I'm not going to lose.

From playing shogi? No way, never give up on your dreams on something you're good at.

Keiko: Lose at what...? Shogi?

Damn straight!

Hifumi: Yes, shogi...Oh, sorry! Yes it is shogi, but I was referring from it to the exhibition match...I'm going through with it, as planned...However, before that, I'm going to confess everything.

Keiko: I guess so, Hifumi. But you didn't do anything wrong.

Hifumi: I know I'll receive a lot of criticism...but I must ensure the truth is known. This next match will showcase my true talents. I don't know how it's going to go...but I hope you'll watch.

Keiko: I can't wait to see my teacher do her best.

For the up coming shogi tournament to be there.

Hifumi: Good. As your teacher, I promise to put up a good fight so I don't embarrass myself.

The two high five each other to make sure to get through on what Hifumi has planned for, and Keiko to watch.

Keiko: This will be fun. (I'm glad you're finally following your dreams, Hifumi. Way a go.)

And for the mother to treat her daughter fairly too. Don't forget.

Morgana: I'm glad someone's happy thanks to us.

It's all thanks to the Phantom Thieves.

Hifumi: ...I would be lying if I told you that I'm not scared. My kingdom is a house of cards...I'm not sure if it can withstand a true battle. However, I intend to fight with dignity to the very end, as a queen should. There's a new move I'd like to test out for the exhibition...Keiko, will you stay for another game please?

Keiko: I'm ready for another round with you. Bring it on.

Hifumi: Then please come at me with all you have...That is, if you can get past the valiant knights who guard my Togo Kingdom!

That's Hifumi Togo for you to be good at shogi like this one.

Keiko: Same old you at lease. (With a change of heart we also did for you too.)

Hifumi: You're getting better at this, Keiko, well done. I hope we'll do more again next time. Wish me luck.

From the event of the shogi tournament to be coming soon for Keiko to see how well Hifumi is a good player will be fun to see.

Year 20xx

Day # 237 - December 12/4th – Sunday

So, what's for Keiko to do today with Morgana next...? To see how Futaba was holding up as she and Kana have been contacting each other a lot to be true friends now, for she wanted to tell Keiko about the good news.

Futaba: Big Sis, guess what? Kana-chan and I are still calling and emailing each other back and forth since I heard the good news from her. I hope she'll have enough money by next year to go to high school with me...

Keiko: I wouldn't worry about it, Futaba. After helping out her parents change their hearts to save up and pay the bills normally to let her go. It'll be fine. Also, you've matured so much since we first met.

Futaba: I did, didn't I? It's all thanks to you, Big Sis, you helped me out so much.

From her losing her mother Wakaba, Futaba sad to think it was suicide 'but it was really murder', shutting herself from the world, meeting with the Phantom Thieves to ask for them to steal her heart, find out the truth, get out more, cares for Sojiro as he step-father, and making a lot of friends to soon falling in love with Yuuki to slowly grow.

Keiko: From you being a shut in once, and now you're getting out more. (So much for others to change so much in a good way.)

Futaba: Look, Big Sis...Other than seeing Mishima-san again to go out with and the last Promise List is a bit much...can I just skip the last one?

Always go to hang out with friends, no one says they have to not do it.

Keiko: You can, Futaba. I want to hang out with you some more...and does Yuuki.

Showing a text message from Yuuki to contact Futaba, she was very happy to see.

Futaba: Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better. And yes, Mishima-san is a cute one...Ah, man...! My face is turning red, I feel too hot, and my mouth feels dry up...Is this what love feels likes?

Keiko: It does and it's a very good feeling.

From feeling silly, Keiko laughs with Futaba for her to do the same thing to find this whole thing to be very funny.

Futaba: ...Ah, this love...I kinda like it...! We have been hanging out sometimes...Oh, boy...but just in a bit, I'll tell him how I feel. Big Sis,will you be there for me then?

Anything for a friend and team member.

Keiko: I'll be more than happy to, Futaba.

They hug it out as friend/sister bonding they have.

Futaba: You're awesome.

Hours later...Keiko takes Iwai in a dome starlight show to enjoy it with tons of things to look at with effects and when the room is dark.

Iwai: A planetarium, huh? Yeah, Kaoru would like this place...It's be educational too. I wonder why kids get interested in stuff like stars and space. Man...

Keiko: What's wrong?

Seeing other people who were watching, they were lovers.

Iwai: Nothing, Keiko...Look, it's all couples here...

Keiko: That's not right.

Iwai: Heh, tell me about it. This ain't no place for an old guy like me to stroll in with a teenage girl...

Keiko: I have a boyfriend already. Just continue watching the show please...

Dropping the subject there to watch the rest of the planetarium was fun, even for Iwai to get out with Keiko tagging along.

Iwai: ...Technology these days sure is impressive. Barely understand what they were sayin' though. I better educate myself before I bring Kaoru here.

Keiko: Iwai, please don't be a show off...!

He was just only playing.

Iwai: ...Shut up...Keiko, there's something I wanna ask you. What would you say a good father's like...?

Keiko: To you to say something to Kaoru?

Something like it, he just needed to ask if Keiko knew anything about what to say.

Iwai: I never had someone like that, so I gotta figure out how to be a normal parent for Kaoru...Eh, never mind. Ain't like me to talk about this crap. There are some families here...but it looks like they're with younger kids...I hope Kaoru still wants to come here...

Keiko: I'm sure he would love to. (All this for Iwai to start being more of a good father to Kaoru and so much more.)

Iwai: Anyways, Keiko, thanks for today.

That should do fine for today, right? From friends to help out and to do.

Year 20xx

Day # 238 – December 12/5th – Monday

From Ryuji to go on the train ride to school and hates hearing about how great Shido is 'he isn't good at all' to get through the ride there to not hear anything at all. As Keiko goes out for a bit with Morgana to see how Yusuke was doing still with his art work project to be going on...And where else to do it again? But in Mementos for Yusuke to get a good drawing to try out the scene and Shadows in this one 'for Keiko/Joker, Yusuke/Fox, and Morgana/Mona to transform just in case they needed to fight'.

Keiko: So why are we here again?

He begins to get an idea to draw something good for his next painting to do.

Yusuke: An idea has come upon me...A very good one at that. Now, imagine this...

Morgana: Just stay on your toes, you two. If we have to fight our way out without getting killed would be nice.

A lot to be done to get the artwork over and done with.

Yusuke: Yes...I see it now what it means to follow your heart to make great art when you set your mind about it. I get it now.

Keiko: You do?

Yusuke: It's no trouble when I do it, Joker. See? I come up with very good ones in seconds to image, see, hear, draw, and then how I picture something else to be different like this one.

A proto-type there, but it was a start for Yusuke to learn something to get somewhere good.

Morgana: Like the last painting, only...

Keiko: It shows more emotion to it when you see it closely.

This sure makes Yusuke very happy when the two said something nice about it, very happy to be relieved with joy.

Yusuke: Yes, you two are right. I knew it would work. Like the painting of my mother Sayuri. What else do you see in that one?

Keiko: Easy, it's a mother loving her son.

Yusuke: Yes, that. The only love she ever thought about me to pour all of her hard work to make her dreams come true, and now I'm doing the same thing today.

Keiko: I'm glad to hear and your mother would be proud of you today if she was still alive. Fox, you've changed so much.

From Yusuke once having a crush on Keiko, he learn so much to know what his heart leads him for his life of painting, making friends, being a Phantom Thief, and falling in love with Makoto to keep on going.

Yusuke: It's because of you and Ms. Makoto had helped me through so much, and everyone else. None of you gave up on me to be stuck in my sadness, you help me stop Madarame and I've became a Phantom Thief as Fox.

As the three returned back to the real world again for Yusuke to see Kawanabe to say this to him, something far better and different than the last time.

Morgana: Look! Someone's here.

Yusuke: Kawanabe-san...?

What does he want with Yusuke this time?

Kawanabe: Yusuke, hello. I was just on my way to set up the competition of the art works to be done this month. You still want to enter?

Yusuke: Indeed I do.

Kawanabe: Hmmm...You pride might not be good with the outcome, but...I do admire your compassion of not giving up. Good luck.

Was that a threat or a lesson to be learn the hard way...? To me, it was hard to tell from Kawanabe himself sometimes.

Keiko: Is he jealous?

Yusuke: He could be...But still, I'll prove to him by coming in first place to show the world I got what it takes to be the best artist in the world. It'll be fine, Ms. Keiko, I must be going. See you soon.

He goes on home and so does Keiko and Morgana to do the same thing back at Cafe Leblanc, for whatever plan that Yusuke has, he knows from his new artwork will work out somehow. As Sojiro wanted to do something with Futaba and Keiko to go with him to somewhere.

Sojiro: Keiko, hey. I want to go to the church with you, me, and Futaba in three minutes. Please? I want to talk about something. I'm almost done here.

Whatever was on Sojiro's mind, Keiko and Morgana wish to know about too.

Morgana: Something seems to be on Sojiro's mind...He's still worried of us being the Phantom Thieves and what we do?

Well, I guess we soon find out. A few minutes later...Keiko, Morgana, Futaba, and Sojiro were at the church for this guy to be thinking about Wakaba a lot lately.

Keiko: (I sense some good in Mr. Sakura to trust and change a lot...So, what else's on his mind?) Mr. Sakura...?

Sojiro: I'm good, Keiko, just hear me out. I always think about Wakaba on the anniversary of her death...but it's been a while since I visited.

He means seeing the church where Wakaba was lay to rest.

Keiko: You mean the church?

Sojiro: Exactly. I've been so busy with the shop and all...No, that's not it...The guilt is what kept me from coming. I thought Wakaba would be angry with me...But now that I managed to get Futaba over here, I can finally meet her with my head held high.

Keiko: That's very good to know, Wakaba would be very happy.

A lot to be scared of, but Sojiro knew for time has passed to move on for Futaba and him to visit Wakaba. For Keiko saw the real her in person one time to be worth it.

Sojiro: I sure kept her waiting...but it felt good to tell her about how much Futaba's improved lately. Ohh...I told her about you too.

Keiko: Thank you. (Wakaba must've been a very good person.)

This made Sojiro smile to really care for Keiko a lot as part of his family.

Sojiro: Idiot. I should be the one thanking you, Keiko. Huh...This is the first time the four of us are all together.

And then Futaba walks next to Sojiro and Keiko to see what's up after saying hello to her mother.

Futaba: Sojiro? What are you smirking for?

And he was a little afraid to admit it to be acting silly.

Sojiro: Er...This is what my real smile looks like.

Futaba: I approve.

Keiko: Me too. (Oh, Mr. Sakura, you silly.)

She walks back to walk around the inside of the church for Sojiro had to keep his cool from his step-daughter.

Sojiro: Phew...Oh, I have some news.

Keiko: And what's that?

Sojiro: The family court gave me a call the other day. Futaba's uncle decided to retract his report. It was 'cause of you, wasn't it?

Keiko: Well, both Futaba and me...We were careful.

So Sojiro knew of Keiko and Futaba changing Youji's heart, as he looks at his only step-daughter to be herself to getting out more.

Sojiro: Figures, but what the hell? It's fine, Keiko, you did the right thing. *sigh* I wonder if the day'll come that she goes out to be someone's bride? I'm sure she'll make a fine lady either way. After all...she is Wakaba's daughter.

For Futaba and Yuuki to slowly be dating then getting married way later, soon enough...

Keiko: (I hope Mr. Sakura doesn't scare Yuuki when he and Futaba are dating with each other real soon.)

Feeling scared to raise adopted child.

Sojiro: *sigh* Do all fathers have to go through this anxiety...? You know, Keiko, I really just wanted to have you help out at the store. But you showed me so much more...You showed me I have a family I need to protect. Not just Futaba...But you too, Keiko. I love you for a real daughter to take in and to care for, to know so much about you since this pass Spring and a whole lot more.

He hugs her to feel happy to have a real parent type of love.

Keiko: Mr. Sakura...Dad...Sorry!

Felt silly to call Sojiro her father, Keiko knew that she does care for him right back.

Sojiro: Why are you apologizing? I don't mind you call me by Mister, my first name, or father. I want you to be my step-daughter to love and give you a place to live...and one day a home to reunited with Goro Akechi are you and the others save his sorry ass. If he's not out of the mess he's in right now, then so help me...! I may not always be reliable, but feel free to come to me if anything happens. And if you talk to your so call parents, tell them you still love them to prove how independent you really are to them both. But I'll be there for you...as family. And...Ah, I know. I'll teach you everything I can to you, just to help you do things when you're living on your own when you leave. That might not be enough to return the favor...but it's all I can do.

Keiko: Yes, I like that very much. Thank you, Mr. Sakura... (Dad or not, you are a real one who I love like a true loving father to me.)

Aw...cute family moment, huh? And for Sojiro to trust in Keiko a lot more to care of her being the best Phantom Thief to fight for what's right. Another Confidant of his completed to get a badge next, the Emerald Badge of Curiosity.

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath,_

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Hierophant, granting thee infinite power... _

Sojiro: Hey, Keiko...If you could...try to make sure of any boy who hangs out with Futaba be nice if she falls for a guy? The right one for me please? Whoever it'll be, make sure he treats her well.

She then joins back with Keiko and Sojiro to hear them talk to each other again.

Futaba: What are you two talking about?

Sojiro: Nothing!

Keiko: It just a family thing only, Futaba.

I guess she gets it to get something to eat next.

Futaba: I hunger! Curry time!

For Sojiro, he didn't mind making it for two of his favorite step-daughters when they want something like curry to eat.

Sojiro: Yeah, yeah...Let's go home.

Keiko: You got it, Mr, Sakura. Still, I like to call you by that and to be the best Dad I ever had.

There's no place like home for Keiko Amamiya, Futaba Sakura, and Morgana to be living with Sojiro Sakura of Cafe Leblanc to call it their home.

Year 20xx

Day # 239 - December 12/6th – Tuesday

Same old talk about Shido to vote for him real soon, same talk of Junko and 'fake' Akechi to be heroes, and same about stopping the rest of the Phantom Thieves to go all over town all morning long...Same with Makoto, Haru, Yuuki, Ryuji, and Ann kept on hearing about the other parts at Shujin Academy too. Later once school was over, Keiko gets a text message from Makoto to help her talk to Eiko to explain better of her so call boyfriend Tsukasa is not good at all for them to meet up. Hopefully...!

Morgana: Sounds like Makoto needs your help again, Madame Keiko. Let's hurry.

Going around town to hear other men talk about how bad of a person Tsukasa is to other girls for them to hate the guy...Looks like they've got their proof to save Eiko while there's still time.

Makoto: I think we got something good, Keiko-Chan. Come on. Let's go find Eiko next.

Finding Eiko 'to still be mad at Makoto to overthink on something she didn't do' agree to see her friend on what she and Keiko had to say next.

Eiko: ...Again...? What do you two want now?

Makoto: Eiko...Your so call "boyfriend" is a bad person in this part of town. To use girls to give him money and give other men a very bad name, I just wanted you to be the first one to know so you won't feel so heart broken.

Keiko: We are telling you the truth. You wanted proof, we got one for you.

And still after finding proof for Eiko, she won't listen to reason at all. Wow...really? She's not bad or dumb, she just blinded by a made up love to her this girl.

Eiko: Really? Stop lying to me with this bullshit, Makoto, and get out! You and your other whore-!

Keiko: I'm not a whore! Sorry...Well, I'm not. My eyes are only have for one man that I'm in love with, remember?

She didn't mean to yell for Keiko to prove a point that she wasn't.

Makoto: But we're not, Eiko! Soon enough, he'll make you sell your body for money!

Eiko: I said shut up!

And at the worse time, Tsukasa comes around to see Eiko talking to her friends for both Keiko and Makoto have got him to come in the area tonight just in time.

Tsukasa: Yo! Did I make you wait, babe? Friend ladies of Eiko's, hi. Wanna bounce at the club with us? It's gonna be so much fun.

Not happening, pervert!

Eiko: No, honey. They were saying bad stuff about you...! Saying about you using other girls to love and to work for you to make some money...! Tell me it's not true.

Tsukasa: Nah, not me. Where did you hear that crap from? I never lie to you, princess.

Makoto: "Princess", huh? Then why don't you call Eiko by her real name. Huh...? Why won't you? Or do you have too many princess to remember anything at all?

Ouch! That got him hard for Makoto to say the real name, but they got something on him for Tsukasa to be quiet for a few seconds.

Eiko: Tsukasa...?

Tsukasa: Haha! What's so bad to freak out, babe? I got your text, right? It's all good. I could never forget you, Makoto.

Now he has really done it.

Keiko: My friend right here is name Makoto, this is Eiko. Remember?

Makoto: I knew it. I'm the one who texted you... "I'll b 5 mins late 2day, bb." I avoided your emojis in the end to seem like it was from Eiko. Admit it. Every girl you get money from is your princess, right? You can't even remember their names anymore. Don't you see, Eiko? This is who your boyfriend really is!

Now she knows to hate just to see Tsukasa as a bad person for Eiko didn't want to believe in all of this, for Keiko and Makoto were only trying to help her out to make Eiko cry to finally wake up and see the whole truth.

Eiko: But...Tsukasa is the only one who cares about me...No on else treats me special to love me...

And it doesn't matter for Makoto to be an honor student, she cares for Eiko a lot to help her out.

Tsukasa: You stupid bitch...! I'll teach you-!

Keiko and Eiko: Makoto!

Just then, Yusuke appears to jump in to save his girlfriend's and Keiko's lives by pushing Tsukasa aside.

Yusuke: Stay away from Ms. Keiko and from Ms. Makoto the most! You got a problem, then you'll have to talk to me first.

This made him move backwards in fear.

Keiko: It's Yusuke!

Makoto: Yusuke saved us...? He did just jumped in to stop Tsukasa for me?

Tsukasa: What was that you bastard...?

This was a cute scene for Tsukasa to back off for Makoto helps Yusuke out next.

Makoto: See, Eiko? This is what true love really is here. And you, Tsukasa...I can shout for help to get the police to arrive. So you want to start something with me, then bring it on.

Tsukasa: What...?

Others looked at the fallen Tsukasa to look stupid and weak for everyone all over town to start laughing and saying things about him.

Yusuke: Never bother with these girls, Eiko, or the others ever again. Now get out.

He runs away crying like a baby.

Tsukasa: All of you...SHUT UP! *sob*

Nice one, Yusuke.

Makoto: Yusuke...

Yusuke: I hope any of you aren't hurt. Or you, Ms. Makoto.

He kisses her hand to feel happy seeing him.

Makoto: I'm-! We're fine...thanks for asking.

And what about Eiko? Will she be fine even though the truth hurts to still feel a bit heart broken with a good reason?

Eiko: This sucks!

She runs off to make a scene to have others liking Tsukasa look like a loser.

Keiko: Come on, Makoto!

For Keiko to help out her friend to following her and Yusuke too for them to get out of the area together.

Makoto: Good idea, Keiko-Chan. Time to go, Yusuke, right now.

Yusuke: Agreed.

After stopping by at a late night food stands to get a drink for Yusuke to help out Makoto get through this mess and hope that Eiko was doing well right now.

Keiko: I can't believe you beat that pervert down to the ground, Yusuke, you really helped us out.

Yusuke: After getting some paint to buy to hear what was happening, I knew I had to try doing something for you two and a friend.

Still, it was hard on what was going to happen next to be on Makoto's mind.

Makoto: It had to be done to save Eiko's life from a disguising man like Tsukasa was. I hope she'll be fine.

Yusuke: Don't worry, I'm sure she needs some time to think. Let her contact you back later. We'll be here for you.

From Yusuke placing his hand on Makoto's to holding it, Keiko hugs her friend too for they and the others are there for Makoto if she needed a friend to talk to.

Keiko: It'll be okay. (I knew something will turn up for their love to slowly bloom like this. How cute.)

For Makoto to smile and looks at Yusuke next.

Makoto: You're right, thank you. Keiko-Chan, you're a true friend I've ever meant. And Yusuke...you really helped me out back there.

Yusuke: I wanted to...And because, I think I'm in love...

Makoto: You are?! I mean...I guess I feel the same for you too. And yes, I'll give Eiko some time to think about what we did for her. In no time to still be friends.

Yusuke: Ms. Makoto...Please excuse us, Ms. Keiko, I'll see that Ms. Makoto gets back home safely.

And that's Keiko and Morgana' queue to leave them be for Makoto will be just fine.

Makoto: It's okay, Keiko-Chan, I want to talk with Yusuke some more. Take it easy please, call if you're feeling ill again, and thank you again for today.

She'll be fine for Yusuke to help out Makoto, as she'll do the same thing with his painting too. So this was a good time for Keiko and Morgana to leave them be with their love was starting to bloom.

Morgana: Those two were made for each other. A clever plan to show Eiko the proof in person on how Tsukasa isn't right for her thanks to Makoto learning text message, soon she'll find real love of a good man someday. (Just like I will with my memories to return real soon, I can feel it.)

Later at night time...Keiko and Morgana go out for a while 'well disguised' to Akihabara are of Electric Town to buy some things – from vending machines to have something good to use in the Metaverse and/or Mementos later on to be useful. And nothing to hold Keiko back from the Fallen One's curse to make her feel much more weak little by little.

Keiko: (I don't like this bad feeling I'm getting at all...!)

Morgana: I was right. Fallen One has place some type of magic on Madame Keiko. (I got a real bad feeling about this.)

She does read something to help Keiko stop the pain 'for now' to get some sleep afterwards.

Year 20xx

Day # 240 - December 12/7th – Wednesday

The next day for Yuuki to be buying something for him to trip and Futaba sees him near Cafe Leblanc from outside the place to help him out. And what a perfect time for these two to have so much going on to finally be together to also admit their love for each other, for this hacker girl and smart boy were met for each other.

Yuuki: Sakura-san?

Futaba: Ah! Mishima-san?! Are you...?

Yuuki: I'm fine, thanks...Say, since I'm here...I thought we can hang out and do something together?

That's where Keiko and Morgana sees them together.

Keiko: Look at you two... (This is my chance!) Yuuki, since Futaba helped you out, why don't you rest up a little at her house. Go ahead, Futaba, show Yuuki around your nice little home.

A type of romance to be blooming for for Yuuki and Futaba to both be blushing to do so, or try to do it...

Yuuki Why not...? Please lead the way, Sakura-san.

And off they go.

Futaba: Ah...Wait for us, Big Sis! We'll go out for pizza after we're done!

Rushing into her room for Yuuki to see how the shy Futaba's doing to be blushing and feel about all of this.

Keiko: I hope they do well.

Morgana: I think those two will be fine.

For Keiko and Morgana waited, it was just Yuuki and Futaba in the bedroom together to be sitting on a one person's bed.

Yuuki: (I'm with a cute girl...A girl wanted to see me and here I am...What should I do...?)

Futaba: Th-This can't be helped...Sorry, Mishima-san, but it's a small room! So...So...I should be pardoned!

Yuuki: Ah...What are you talking about, Sakura-san? If you don't mind me saying...I'm not good being OK without you around me...

A lot for Futaba to learn about love today.

Futaba: "Being OK without you around" ….It's like the complete opposite of that c-cramped up in here...! But guess what? I went shopping in Akihabara all by myself the other day! Big Sis was happy to hear me to be getting a lot better.

Yuuki: You mean Amamiya? She must've been proud of you.

Futaba: You betcha! But the crowd freaked me out and my palms got all sweaty, but I did it. And that's the proof!

Getting some more Anime figurines for Futaba to show Yuuki her collection...It's Catherine from the Catherine video game itself. Awesome! Funny to see something like this in another video game and the same creator too, huh?

Yuuki: I wish I had this type of collection too...

Futaba: Yeah! Dontcha think it suits me, Mishima-san?! It's like, totally cute! And it doesn't have some weird armband either!

Yuuki: I got the other series of the whole set back at my house.

Starting off a little happy to slowing down a little from there next.

Futaba: A-Anyway...M-Mission complete, huh?

Yuuki: From what you've been telling me, you've done great.

I guess that those two were talking and seeing each other a lot in person to talk about other things they both like – video games, Anime stuff, and such nerd things.

Futaba: Walking around was...actually kinda fun. S-So...me being right next to you, Mishima-san, um, c-can't be helped...

Yuuki: That's fine with me. (I kinda like it!)

Futaba: Th-Then...I finished my Promise List? I got the platinum?!

Yuuki: I think you earned it a lot.

He knows what Futaba was talking about for them to understand each other more and more, to make Yuuki very happy to hear.

Futaba: I did it! The trophy's gonna pop in the upper right of my room here, right?! So, uh, well...I...

That's when Yuuki does a brave thing to be himself but better to change, and that's by asking Futaba to do something with him.

Yuuki: Say, Sakura-san...Come sit closer to me please...Sit near me.

Futaba: N-N-Near? Me, near...OK? You gave me permission, so no take-backs!

Yuuki: Not at all...

She moves up closer to sit near Yuuki' side to like and and for Futaba to try to be more calm around him.

Futaba: Phew...Huh...This is the same room I've always had, but it looks so different now...It's not just here though. My whole world is expanding. Every day brings new and different discoveries. The directions of Sojiro's cowlick, the atmosphere of Yongen, the various types of coffee beans...Things might be the exact same as they were yesterday, but from my perspective, it's all spinning. I knew it was possible...but I had never really felt that sensation before now. I just hope I can keep changing little by little...like everyone else does. Even Big Sis.

Without Keiko around, Futaba would've never been saved at all, and the same goes for Yuuki from Suguru a while back. Oh yeah, she told Yuuki all about Futaba as she did about Yuuki on how she met them both each at a time...

Yuuki: I guess we both owe Amamiya a lot, she's a great and a wonderful friend to all of us and the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Just take your time on it like I am too.

Futaba: Yeah...I'll do it at my own pace. And without Big Sis, we wouldn't end up like this to hang out a lot more. Oh, by the way...I got a text from Kana-chan saying she got a job at a convenience store. It sounds like she's just happy to be living life like a normal teenager. Plus, she got study guides with the money she made! She's gonna take the high school entrance exam! Even Kana-chan's trying to step out into the world.

As Keiko and Morgana felt of Futaba and Yuuki talking at one another for him and the them to hear about Kana got a job on her own at a small story to earn money to go to high school for her and Futaba to go to Shujin together...That's great to hear!

Yuuki: I'm glad this Kana person will do well getting in to save up her own money and working to hang out again.

Futaba: Me too! So, she's pretty much my new rival! So, Mishima-san...Big Sis gave me a reward for completing my Promise List to play some games with me from this new one I've bought and hanging out more to be like a real sister to me! And you know...Thinking about what to buy in Akihabara felt kinda...different to me this time. There were plenty of things I wanted, but it was all stuff I could get if I worked really hard. And after all...I already had something I wouldn't have been able to get on my own.

Yuuki: Really? Well, you do have Amamiya, the other members of the Phantom Thieves, Sojiro, your talented skills, and other fan stuff...I think you have something good here.

Futaba: You don't think so?

Yuuki: No! I never said that...

Futaba: No...You're forgetting. Mishima-san, you gave me something really important. You gave me love, I know what love is now. And Big Sis as Joker or Keiko Amamiya has given my life back. And it's thanks to you too that I learned I'm fine just as I am...and that I learned to trust my mom again.

From that part as Yuuki was told by Keiko and for Futaba to tell him the rest about it.

Yuuki: I'm glad your mother still loved you.

Futaba: I was as good as dead, but Big Sis resurrected me. Her, my friends, and you too. I'd like to use my work with the Phantom Thieves to return the favor to them all. Not only that, I realized...! If I only act for my own sake, I can't put my full effort into it anymore. But when I remember my friends...and you...it's like I'm tapping into some kind of unknown power!

This was a very sweet moment for Yuuki to like Futaba to be this close to him.

Yuuki: I'm glad to hear. (Ah...I like this, does this mean we're now...?!) Are we couple, Sakura-san?

Futaba: If you want for it to be, Mishima-san...

Another confidant to be filled for Keiko and Morgana to see Futaba's romance to blood with Yuuki and to finally be done, and for Futaba to have another one like the other two do...the Green Bracelet of Friendship.

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath,_

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Hermit, granting thee infinite power... _

And from Futaba's original Persona Necronomicon is involved into a brand new one with a cool attack to have and power up now as Prometheus 'to look really cool for an orb type of alien thing'.

Futaba: (Wow...! My heart just leveled up! A new me rises from the ashes!)

Tayla: Persona # 118 - Prometheus

Prometheus was one of the Titans to side with Zeus and his siblings in the great war against the Titans, the original occupiers of Mount Olympus. When Zeus won the war and banished Prometheus' brethren to Tartarus for eternity, Prometheus and his brother Epimethius were given the task of populating the earth with creations. Epimetheus, who created the beasts of the world, gave his creations all of the gifts that could be bestowed, leaving Prometheus with nothing to give to Humanity. To compensate, Prometheus stole fire from Mount Olympus, incurring Zeus' wrath. However, it wasn't until he taught mankind how to trick the gods that he was given his ultimate punishment. Chained to a rock for all time, his liver was eaten every day by a great eagle sent by Zeus. Immortal, he could never die and his liver would regrow. And so he suffered, until the Greek hero Heracles freed him from his torment during the course of his famous Twelve Labors.

This has Keiko and Morgana happy to see those two to be in love, and from Keiko's friendship to have an new power up for Futaba to have and to use in battle later on.

Keiko: Nicely done, Yuuki, you got her. Same with you too, Futaba. Sweet love... (Two good friends to be nerdy like me to end up together like this.)

And a lot more for someone who makes the Phan-Site and a young hacker to end up in love with someone like Yuuki Mishima.

Yuuki: Wow...I have a real girlfriend...I'm in love with Sakura-san...!

Futaba: Like Big Sis and the others have done for me to given me my life back...You too, Mishima-san. You also gave me real love, so it's my turn to risk my life for them and for you. So feel free to tell me anything, even on your Phan-Site...And I'll do whatever I can to help.

Yuuki: Funny, I'm the one who should be saying the same thing to you too, I'm a member for backup after all.

Futaba: I'm serious, OK?!

Yuuki: Then I'm counting on you.

When it comes to love of family, friends, and Yuuki to be fine with Futaba around. For Futaba as a Phantom Thief member and Yuuki as the maker of the Phan-Site itself to back up the Phantom Thieves in any way he can find targets.

Futaba: Leave it to me, Mishima-san!

Yuuki: Thanks...! I know we're new to be going out, but as long as it's with you...

Futaba: R-Really...? ...

She hugs Yuuki for him to like the feeling of Futaba holding him like this.

Yuuki: Sakura-san...

Futaba: Mishima-san...You know, I don't mind if my purpose is the same as yours...Even without powers, you're still good to help us out either way. Not just a thief like I am, but in life too...Actually, I want to be the same. You're so warm...

Yuuki: Me...? I'm just in a good mood to feel this much love, what real love to the both of us feels like...

Futaba: ….!

From there to be a touching moment of their love, this made Futaba cry a little.

Yuuki: What's wrong, Sakura-san?

Futaba: What...? I'm...crying...? I don't understand...But this is my right.

He pats Futaba on the head for the two kissed a little.

Yuuki: It'll be fine. Without meeting Amamiya to become friends with her, we wouldn't have met to fall in love like this.

Futaba: Until I say so, Mishima-san...don't let go of me. Well, not like I'd ever say that! And...You're OK with going home a little late today, right?

Yuuki: I can stay a bit longer if you want me to...

A nice moment for Keiko and Morgana to let them have some more time together, for Yuuki walks back home on his own for Futaba to come over later on the next time...They weren't the only two from them noticing this.

Morgana: I don't think we're the only ones, Madame Keiko...

Keiko: What do you mean?

It appears to have Sojiro spying from outside of the house of Futaba's window to spy on her and Yuuki to be a couple now and in love to trust in him, to make sure it stays that way.

Sojiro: Ah...I forgotten my glasses...!

He leaves in a hurry for them to leave it be on Sojiro's father type o business.

Morgana: We should get going. Let Futaba and Mishima be for a bit.

Keiko: Good idea, Morgana, let's go somewhere else for tonight. (Futaba. Yuuki. I'm happy of you both to be in love like this...And hopefully for me and Akechi to be together real soon when we save from Fallen One at Shido's Palace. He has to be there, I just know it.)

And to get rid of Fallen One's magic on Keiko to make her feel ill from his powers on what it was doing to her entire body to get rid of soon as she and Morgana go do other things for her friendship to be growing a lot for three so far and their Personas to change like Futaba to be the third one; as Ann and Ryuji were the same thing but Keiko's to have something different from the rest as Futaba and Yuuki's love to be a cute nerdy types to be a very good thing. The power of love, that's what it really is.


	103. From the Shape of the Heart

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 103 - From the Shape of the Heart

From the carrying of Sojiro's fatherly love of Keiko and Futaba's sister/friendship bond to grow 'to also be in love with Yuuki', Keiko tries to stay strong from the bad feeling of Fallen One's curse for her and Morgana to do other things throughout the rest of the day to turn into night time, how was Hifumi doing now? For them to see her at the church...The two friends take a break for Keiko to take Hifumi at Inokashira Park to be a nice night to do so.

Morgana: Another day, another helping hand with love, and another night to spend some time with the friends you have.

He liked sleeping on the grass thing to roll around in.

Keiko: (Oh, Morgana...) Nice place here...Isn't it, Hifumi?

Hifumi: It is nice out to think very well from outdoors. I love it here, Keiko. I was wondering if we can talk about other things for my next shogi strategy plans if you wish to hear them.

A nice night to do for the girls hang out a bit longer.

Keiko: Sure. I don't see why not. Please tell me.

Hifumi: There's so much to tell you in fact...

A long talk they had, but it was fun for the both of them, for Hifumi's mother has never been so happy for her daughter to do other things she's good at. Good to know.

Keiko: So much to hear about...Hifumi, it sounds great.

Hifumi: Thank you, Keiko. I knew you would like it. I mean, yes...I have to try those moves out. I feel like I can play shogi at a different pace here. The scenery, the sounds, the smells...

Keiko: You mean the park's sanctuary?

Sure sounds like it on what Hifumi was getting at to think in a calm area.

Hifumi: Those things, that's what I'm saying. I'll be able to utilize all five of my senses...Perhaps I'll even come up with some new ideas.

Keiko: I'm glad to hear that. A good way to play is to clear your mind the most.

And what better way of doing it than at the park itself? If someone's fine with it all that is.

Hifumi: A change in sensibility changes one's choice of moves. It may help you to improve as well. You know, in case you're in a tight spot for your team to aid you in battle and the other for you to handle the rest in any ay possible? I'm just saying when you play shogi with me again.

Keiko: Oh, right! In shogi...I'll try to remember those strategy words well, Hifumi, thanks. (And maybe something to do in battle at Shido's Palace.)

Good thinking there.

Hifumi: Also, I've opened up new opportunities through shogi. You are like a shogi piece filled with endless moves...I wonder what kind of person you will become...Just imagining all the possibilities is fun. *giggle* I'm starting to get the feeling that a new move will come to me. Well then, now that we feel refreshed...let us play, fair and square!

Getting back up from sitting down, it was time to head on back now.

Keiko: Yeah, let's play! (I feel like my bond with Hifumi will grow stronger real soon...)

After playing for a bit of another round of shogi, they call it a night.

Hifumi: OK, Keiko, not bad. Let's end here for today.

It goes on throughout the rest of the night like this for them to have fun and play some shogi a bit outdoors like for today to look nice out to be as cold'.

Year 20xx

Day # 241 - December 12/8th – Thursday

The next morning as Makoto hears about Shido for others to love him and his speeches on her train ride to school to ignore them all...As Keiko also group text messages her friends about the even to soon be stopped by going back to the Palace in a bit, for her and Morgana headed for Aoyama-Itchome Subway Platform train station for Keiko to see Makoto was holding up from a few days ago...as well as Yusuke was also with them.

Morgana: Is that Yusuke...?

Keiko: I think it is.

Makoto: Hi, Keiko-Chan. Morgana. Huh? Yusuke...?

An odd way to meet like this, but he had his reasons for both Keiko and Morgana to sense out a type of love to be happening between these two.

Yusuke: I wanted to see how you were holding up, Ms. Makoto, I hope that is fine with you.

Makoto: I'm hanging in there...Thanks for asking...

This was a big awkward...Keiko had to do something for the two.

Keiko: (They have to admit their love more than ever now...) Okay, you two. Come with me back at Cafe Leblanc so you both can have some alone time. Makoto. Yusuke. Trust me on this after I help you guys out.

Taking them to Cafe Leblanc of her bedroom to step up a date for Yusuke and Makoto to agree with...Morgana and Keiko leave the room to feel out on how it'll all turn out next.

Morgana: I hope nothing bad will happen by admitting their love for each other after today.

Well, I guess we'll all soon find out on what happens next. For them to be seeing on the sofa type of coach/bed for them to try saying something, or at least anything to each other at all...As they're both shy about all of this, a lot for Yusuke and Makoto really do care about each other to admit their love for one another already. As she tells him the good news about her other friend will be just fine; the same thing with Morgana and Keiko too, for Eiko was happy that Makoto and the others saved her from Tsukasa.

Makoto: So, Yusuke, I finally made up with Eiko. I already told the other two about it...I think she knew it deep within her heart, and seeing him like that finally helped her realize.

Yusuke: That's incredible.

Makoto: Yeah. I'm relieved she didn't get caught in Tsukasa's web...Oh, and she told me she quit her job. Right now she doesn't know what she wants to do, but she's going to go to college and figure things out. So in the end, Eiko's going to start seriously focusing on her studies again. I plan on doing the same as well.

A lot to work on for Makoto to become a commissioner of the police force just like her father was someday to study really hard with good reasons only.

Yusuke: I'm glad to hear...I just hope this won't be too much for you or on her.

Makoto: No, that's not it. This time I'm not seeking anyone's praise, and I'm not trying to show off my intelligence. I simply want to fulfill my own personal goals and dreams...Without Keiko-Chan's help, I wouldn't be more of myself to realize it and to help out my Sis open her eyes on what's more important. Before now, I didn't have a clear vision on what that meant. I was lost in life...

From her meeting with Keiko first to soon becoming friends with Morgana, Ann, and Ryuji, became a Phantom Thief, and befriending Yusuke 'to soon have a thing for one another', to change so much. So much than school to know for others who needed help as well as to know what true justice really means to this girl.

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko has helped us out a lot...I'm only friends with her now! She means a lot to me like that, but not as much as I feel more different about you, Ms. Makoto.

Makoto: She's the best friend to all of us, it's all thanks to Keiko-Chan...And thanks to you too, Yusuke. I've finally come to realize it. My dream...is to become a police commissioner. That is why I need to study.

Yusuke: A police commissioner...That almost sounds difficult.

But not for this girl to keep on trying.

Makoto: You're right. I will need a extensive academic background. There are too many incidents in this country that are never brought to light. That host was one. Villains who prey on on the hearts of the weak with cowardly, legally questionable methods...My father risked his life trying to catch a group of bad people. I will never forgive them.

And yes, Makoto told Yusuke all about her father as well the other day to get her pain from the way he loss his mother.

Yusuke: I see what you mean there, Ms. Makoto. I was upset on what Madarame did to my Mother, but I moved on for her to follow my dreams of becoming an artist like her. For the Sayuri portrait to always remember her by.

Makoto: I'm doing the same for my Father, Yusuke, you and I both. But I won't be able to eradicate them all on my own...Instead, I want to head an organization that will destroy the lawless and help rescue victims.

Yusuke: And you have an amazing dream for it, your Father would be proud of you.

A lot to be proud of to move on and stray strong from the family who loved their children a lot.

Makoto: I hope so, Yusuke...That is the justice I aim for. I also believe it will be a continuation of my father's legacy. Honestly, it's a little strange that I found the true meaning of my studies outside of my studies. Like Keiko-Chan, the others, you too, Yusuke...Thank you for all your help. It must have been difficult babysitting the uptight Miss President, right?

Yusuke: I don't think so...

This only made Makoto laugh for Yusuke to know some from her joke there.

Makoto: ...Just kidding. You did save me from Kaneshiro at one time for me to join and got to know each other a lot. Even so like Keiko-Chan, I'm also glad I asked you...

Yusuke: Oh! You're quite welcome, Ms. Makoto. I knew from saving you from Kaneshiro's grasp, it meant something to me to see you saved.

Makoto: Same here...I think now I'll be able to see the world even ore differently. Actually, I'm sure I can. Because I have friends, Sis, Keiko-Chan, and members of the Phantom Thieves. And...I have you the most, Yusuke, I'm very happy.

Yusuke: Yes... (And because of this, I am in love with her...)

Aw, now they admit it for Makoto and Yusuke's love of theirs to grow more and more for Keiko and Morgana see another couple successful. With another confidant completed with Makoto of her and Keiko's friend to grow, for her to have the Velvet Bracelet of Knowledge.

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath,_

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Priestess, granting thee infinite power... _

But that's not all...Makoto's Johanna Persona involves into a new one for her powers to grow and such, as the Anat type of female looking robot fighting machine.

Makoto: (I can sense it...The power within me has grown...No, it's been born anew!)

Tayla: Persona # 119 - Anat

A Syrian goddess associated with love and sex. She's the sister and wife of the Canaanite deity Baal. She avenges her brother by killing Mot and bringing him back from the land of the dead. The continuous cycle signifies the changing of seasons.

This was good for each of the Phantom Thief members were also getting stronger...

Keiko: Another love has happened, Morgana, and a new power up from Makoto as well. (I knew those two would end up together.)

From there, for Yusuke to become stronger next and more powerful to be in love.

Yusuke: I sense some great power from you growing, Ms. Makoto.

Makoto: Thanks, I notice. By the way, Yusuke...Like Keiko-Chan and our friends in battle, you can rely on me for anything you need. I want us to be equals...Now then, in order to fulfill my dream, I'll need to be accepted into my first choice college.

Yusuke: Already planned it out I see.

A lot to be happen little at a time for each of them, even more from Makoto to get to it. So even Makoto is one year older than Yusuke, it won't stop their love one bit.

Makoto: *giggle* What a funny thought...Studying to become a head of police while working as a thief...

Either way, they still got to keep their identities a secret throughout the world.

Yusuke: Just be careful, even in battle. OK?

Makoto: I will. The objective is the same, after all...Exposing the evil lurking in the dark shadows...S-So...you see...U-Um...

She had trouble talking to Yusuke again to be sitting next to each other leaving Makoto to feel very shy.

Yusuke: What's wrong, Ms. Makoto?

Makoto: Well...I was thinking...maybe we could study some things we don't have experience in yet...Would that be OK...? ...I want to be with you, Yusuke.

Yusuke: Yes, Ms. Makoto. I'm right here.

From Yusuke pulling Makoto close to him to be held and then kissing each other to make their love begin as a couple.

Morgana: I never thought they would end up together. Nicely done.

As Keiko and Morgana let them have some more time for a bit until Yusuke and Makoto go out to date some more throughout the rest of the night...

Makoto: We still have some time to go out before night falls...

Yusuke: Yes we do.

A nice time this was for another friend to become stronger, huh? From friends, saving Sae, and soon to fall in love with the right guy for her being Yusuke Kitagawa himself. What a perfect match for them.

Keiko: (Makoto, you're smart, strong, beautiful, and good to come up with things in battle. I'm glad to have you as my friend. Also, both you and Yusuke make a wonderful couple.) Let's get going, Morgana. Both Yusuke will Makoto need to get back home safely.

And he does so for Makoto...Later on, Keiko gets a text message from Iwai to ask for her help just working at his store today, and to see how Kaoru was doing too, he seems to be doing well to care for his step-father no matter what he was to still love like a father and son thing. Besides Iwai was once in the yakuza group, he wants to work hard to being a good father to Kaoru to have a better life...without being force to do anymore dirty work that is.

Morgana: I'm glad to see them doing a lot better now.

A lot better for Keiko to see Iwai was not making weapons for the yakuza bad members to be fixed and not hurting other family members anymore 'which was a very good thing'. Nope, just doing regular old business for Iwai is better than ever to have a change of heart.

Kaoru: Thanks again for last time, Keiko! I learned a lot about myself, so...I just wanted to show my appreciation.

Keiko: It was nothing really...I'm just glad you're safe, Kaoru.

This made Iwai smirk in a good way.

Iwai: Hmph...Intruding in on another private family moment.

And...At other times, he just jokes around a bit too much.

Kaoru: You're still droning on about that? I mean, it was quite a shock...but that's what made you take me in, right? So who cares?

Iwai: Whoa there, kiddo...

Kaoru: If you had just told me all of this sooner, you wouldn't have been threatened.

Just looking out for Kaoru to live a normal teenage life for Iwai to really care deep down.

Iwai: Who your parents are and where you come from stays with you for your entire life. Thanks to my loser parents, I got bullied by complete strangers, and-

He stops his step-father from saying anything else here...

Kaoru: My father isn't a loser though! He's a brilliant business owner.

Iwai: ….

Someone was blushing for Keiko to be smiling about it.

Keiko: (Like father, like son...) It's up to you now, Iwai. Your step-son's catching on quickly.

Iwai: Yeah, there's nothin' to worry about now...So in the end, I was just fightin' my own demons...Stuck in my crappy childhood and all the problems I had growin' up...My view of Kaoru was all distorted to almost had me lose my store from the weapons only hurt people, but I was wrong to think that.

And once tried to kill himself without Kaoru learning about his step-father's problems, well almost did. But it's okay now thanks to the Phantom Thieves helping him out in the end to keep on working.

Kaoru: I forgive you.

Iwai: Wow...You've really matured, huh?

The two teens laughed from there.

Kaoru: Say, Keiko...Why did you help my father out? He told me you gathered info about Tsuba-san for him. You willing got involved in a yakuza dispute...Would someone normally take that big of a risk?

Keiko: I just couldn't leave this man left for dead.

Kaoru: Hmmm...I'd understand if you were a member of the Phantom Thieves.

Try to stay quiet about that part being true.

Keiko: You don't say...? (Keep it cool, Keiko...)

Kaoru: Yeah, I like them. Fighting for the underdogs...like a gentlemen thief...if it is a woman sometimes, you know? People have their own opinions, but...I think the Phantom Thieves are super cool! I think they helped out Dad one time to love them ever since. I mean, the sexual harassment incident involving that teacher?

Keiko: I remember it from happening, a gross pervert Kamoshida he was, yes...

Saying about it a little, Iwai see how much Kaoru really likes the Phantom Thieves for Keiko to be happy to hear. Same thing with Morgana as well.

Iwai: We gotta go, Kaoru. The supermarket's about to close. Aren't you in charge of dinner tonight?

Kaoru: Oh crap! Please excuse me!

Going back home in time to make the meals for Kaoru himself and Iwai as well to see that everything was going to be just fine now, a lot to be a good thing for these two families.

Iwai: Sheesh...Kids grow up quickly. They can be a pain in the ass, but they're worth it...All right, Keiko, let's close up shop. Go pull down the shutter.

Keiko: I'm on it, Iwai. Kaoru's a good person.

As Keiko does so quickly and other things for Iwai, he then says something to her out on something about Tsuba from having a change of heart.

Iwai: ...You know, Tsuba changed rather suddenly, huh? Seems like he had a change of heart, just like them people they've been talkin' about on TV.

Keiko: Excuse me...? (Another one like him to know about me as a Phantom Thief leader, huh?)

Yep, another one...

Iwai: I can't be the only one who was saved by his change of heart and saving me too. Wonder who else knows...

Keiko: Who else would know?

Iwai: Heh, I wonder. Well, don't worry, Keiko. It ain't really none of my concern. Man, you really had me fooled though. If you were older like I am, I could've fallin' for you to be Kaoru's mother.

That was a bit too much, but Keiko will take it as a bit of a nice thing to say.

Keiko: That's nice, but I rather stay as friends with you. I already have a boyfriend. Sorry, Iwai. But I would think of Kaoru as a younger brother to me.

Good enough for Kaoru and Keiko are becoming good friends with each other.

Iwai: Yeah, I know...That whole thing about being an enthusiasm was all just BS. I hired you as a mere pawn...and now you're Kaoru's friend and a friendly sister type of friendship, that's what I really meant to say there...The Phantom Thieves are usin' my guns to take down bad guys, aren't they? They help people in need, huh...? Interesting...

Keiko: It means to a lot to help out the innocents to stop the bad guys.

A lot to be heard and told, for the Phantom Thieves will make a comeback again to prove they fight for justice.

Iwai: All right, I'm gonna put all my effort into that special menu we talked about. I don't like to owe nobody nothin', so I'll do my best for ya, Keiko...Because that's the kinda support I can provide.

Keiko: I would like that very much, Iwai. (A good father with a step-son and very good at making guns, Iwai's a great friend to form a bond with him...To help us fight on with the guns he makes to become more powerful in both the Metaverse and Mementos.)

From another fully confidant done with Iwai for him and Keiko to stay as friends, and for him to have the Brown Badge of Cleverness.

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath,_

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Hanged Man, granting thee infinite power..._

Iwai: But what the hell are you gonna do with a model gun? You need a real gun in a shootout. And the knives are just replicas. They're even less useful than a butter knife, y'know? ….Haha. Keiko, you're such a cute weirdo.

Keiko: What? It works in those worlds we get the job done in.

Iwai: ...We were in the middle of closing shop, weren't we? Well, let's get to it. Also, shop here for weapons and such at anytime.

Keiko: Thanks again, Iwai. Now, let's close up shop.

And so the two take care of it for them to leave afterwards for Iwai to return home to eat with Kaoru, as Iwai becomes good friends with Keiko.

Iwai: Later.

Calling it a night to help out two people today from friendship and lovers...

Year 20xx

Day # 242 - December 12/9th – Friday

Another day for Keiko to try fighting back Fallen One's magic was kind of hard to do, but she stays strong for her to text the others about it...As well as good news for Futaba to be going out with Yuuki to still help out the team, and Yusuke and Makoto were a couple now – but they take their work as Phantom Thieves very seriously. Also, for Jackie to be sneaking around to find where Shido Shadow was in his Palace, what the Treasure looks like a little, the last gem, and Fallen One in Akechi's body was there as well; to sense out to be alive and well to alert the others about it real soon. As Keiko and Morgana go to help out Haru again after school to her gardening, she invites her over to her house to have a good talk with Takakura if he's doing something bad.

Haru: Thank you for helping me out on this, Keiko-Chan. Watch how Sugimura-Chan does when bot he and Takakura-chan talk to work on something in business. It's something else.

Morgana: We're watching.

A lot to be going today in Haru's home.

Keiko: Let just see what happens then.

Making some coffee beans she grew from Haru's own garden to try out, Takakura gives it a taste...He likes it. Now on to business.

Takakura: So, you'd like me to try this?

Haru: Please, if only a taste. This wasn't made with particularly expensive beans, nor was it brewed by any sort of coffee expert.

For Sugimura helps out Haru talk about Takakura's deal with taking over Okumura Foods to go so well 'while Keiko and Morgana listening in'; to make sure if he should run the place to be better than the way her father once did it was unfairly, and by making some coffee to prove if the company can be run fairly still. As Takakura tries out Haru's hand made coffee to give it a try...this what his response was after taking a sip.

Takakura: Ah...This coffee is the same taste as your grandfather use to make it.

This comes to a complete surprise to Haru to not notice until now for her grandfather made some very good ones.

Haru: What...?

Takakura: Well, this is how I joined the company to begin with because of his great coffee making skills. I didn't want to shop to close the place after he passed, but there wasn't nothing I couldn't have done from back then. I'm sorry. I wanted to make people feel better to have coffee to relax and work on their own for Okumura Foods, a lot of other people running the other parts won't allow me...It's the sad truth. Haru-Chan, you have every right to distrust us...I don't blame you.

So he's not mad about it at all which is good to see what Haru's going through.

Haru: I see...Things did change when the Phantom Thieves heard my request about my father to make things for the better.

Takakura: I understand completely. They are not bad of heroes to be proven wrong on a crime they didn't do. Your father did some...terrible things to admit it all, but I know they would never kill him.

That's good for other normal people to trust in them.

Haru: I'm glad to hear.

Sugimura: If Haru thinks so about them, then I believe in it as well.

Takakura: You're a lot like your grandfather was, Haru-Chan. I thought I was a bother to you, but I was wrong. Then...Would you like to come to a meeting to change Okumura Foods for the better?

Hearing that request, Haru felt better for Keiko and Morgana to support on her hard work.

Keiko: You can do it, Haru.

Morgana: Yeah, we believe in you.

And from there...Haru knows what she was saying to Takakura and for him to hear about it, he gets it now.

Haru: Yes...I'm not alone, I have friends and Sugimura-Chan...Takakura-chan, I'll join.

The two shake on it for Haru to decide for herself for Sugimura to make it official.

Sugimura: We're good in business.

Takakura: Good, your grandfather and...your father would both be very proud of you. Let's make a change. And the coffee was wonderful. I'll also let the others know about you and Sugimura will hold off the wedding, let us know at anytime you wish to get married as you two enjoy being a couple for now. Take things slow.

Good to know, and finally the others were fine.

Haru: Thank you very much!

All was good now, huh? Very good at that...For Sugimura to work something out to make it a good deal for Okumura Foods to run better 'and with Haru's help' the marriage thing has been cancelled for Sugimura was fine dating with Haru 'for they will get married way later in the future'. As she and Keiko sit down on another task completed.

Keiko: I'm glad that all worked out well, Haru. Sugimura really did changed, and Takakura's a good person...He was just having trouble doing certain things, but with you around...Things are going to change for the better.

Haru: It is, Keiko-Chan. And now, I'll make it big with a coffee shop to put in for works too. Come on, let's go celebrate with some cake. I'm hungry for one.

Keiko: Let's do that for a brighter future for you.

They go out for a bit, as Morgana joins with the two girls.

Morgana: Hey, wait up! I want some cake too!

For her to really feel strongly for Sugimura to have him and Haru go out to know each other more to be in love, it'll happen for her to feel a bit shy to try to confess to him somehow...Later at night, to hear the same old news go on and on; Keiko then buys some weapons, armors, and other equipment things for her and the team to have for the next visit at Shido's Palace, once Iwai helps her out.

Iwai: There's no need to thank me.

And then heading back to Cafe Leblanc for Keiko to read a book before heading to bed with Morgana for it to be getting late. As well as Keiko getting through this type of a very painful magic to get rid of it somehow.

Keiko: (When will this pain end...? Please stop doing this to me, Fallen One...)

Year 20xx

Day # 243 – December 12/10th – Saturday

Another day, another thing for Keiko and Morgana to go out to do something again 'as always'. As Keiko checks on Haru to be doing well on her gardening, to then asking her for a favor.

Haru: Keiko-Chan, if it's fine with you...May Sugimura-Chan and I come over to Cafe Leblanc? Please...? To also try out your Boss's homemade coffee as well?

Keiko: Is it a date?

Haru: Something like that, yes...

And so, Keiko invites Haru and Sugimura over to the cafe for Sojiro to have to two lovers have some of his coffee to judge it by taste.

Sugimura: Not bad...Both you and Haru are doing well with the taste of it all. I like it.

Haru: My, this has such profoundly bold flavor...

A lot for Sojiro was pleased to hear from someone like Haru and Sugimura, as Keiko was enjoying hers.

Sojiro: I heard you've been getting into the roasting scene, little lady.

Haru: Yes. I often have the urge to drink a fresh cup of your coffee.

Sojiro: Heh, that near brings a tear to my eye. You're heading up to Keiko's room, right? Go on and take it upstairs.

Haru: Thank you, I will.

But before that, Sugimura answers his business cell phone to talk to his co-workers outside of the cafe to come right back 'for him to be doing so well working his own company'.

Sugimura: Please excuse me, my dear...I have to take this. I'll join with you soon.

As Keiko and Haru go talk somewhere while Morgana relaxes for a bit, Sojiro decides to close shop to trust in Keiko's friends very much.

Sojiro: Well, I'm heading home now. Close up shop for me, will you Keiko?

Keiko: I will, Mr. Sakura. Enjoy the rest of your day.

As he leaves for today and Sugimura to make some calls for Haru to stay on track from the plans...Keiko and Haru have some girl time fun to wait for a bit, as they both sat down to talk about other things.

Haru: (I'll wait for me to tell Sugimura-Chan how I feel in love like, not a force marriage from what my Father almost did...) Guess what, Keiko-Chan. I was able to convey my feelings during the company meeting. Not just about the new chain, but about the future of the company, and even about Father...

Keiko: That is good news to hear very much.

Haru: Yeah, I think presence angered some people at first, but in the end they all listened to my thoughts.

A lot of work to be made and done for this girl to take of everything.

Keiko: You're doing great, Haru, keep it up.

A lot of support for Morgana to cheer Haru on throughout all of this.

Morgana: Go, Haru! Go!

Haru: Thank you, Mona-Chan. All that nervousness was exhausting...I've had diplomatic dealings with VIPs before, but I've never once spoken my true feelings...That aside, after talking with management, I've decided to let them handle Okumura Foods. It's simply not something I would have been able to supervise on my own.

Keiko: That's understandable.

A lot to be done, and a lot for Sugimura to be Haru's manager/boyfriend to still work her own coffee shop to run someday to keep things in line, to trust in others to run Okumura Foods much better.

Haru: And after their sincere acceptance of the public's criticism, I felt it was OK to trust them. As for my future goals...I'm interested in opening a small private cafe. Everything will be home-grown, from the coffee to the salad. I want to set my own standards. It'll be a shop that people love, like Grandfather's...and like this place. What do you think, Keiko-Chan?

Keiko: There's a lot to do, but...I like the idea very much. I'm sure you'll succeed very well.

A dream to fulfill for this girl like Haru Okumura to make it all happen and to make others happy with her gardening foods.

Haru: Come now, it's a pretty boring dream, huh?

Keiko: But it's not.

Haru: But when you say that...I feel like it will actually happen. Truth be told, I don't plan on opening the shop immediately after I graduate. I'll need to study and improve my knowledge beforehand. After all, right now it's only a hobby.

With lots of gardening to be done from plants and more food making.

Keiko: I can't wait to check it out when you do make it, Haru.

Haru: Perhaps I should apprentice here at Leblanc in the meantime?

Keiko: If you want to...I would like some help and so would Mr. Sakura the most.

An idea to do for Haru to make her dream come true.

Haru: The coffee I had after spending the night crying...Its warmth permeated through my body...I hope to open the store where others can feel that warmth. Either way, I think this dream of mine will be no easy feat. But I somehow managed to tackle my childhood dream of becoming a heroine of justice.

Keiko: Of course!

Haru: If I act with resolve and believe in my actions, I know I'll be able to achieve anything.

Keiko: That's right!

Haru: Oh, Keiko-Chan...you're too kind. Honestly...just thinking about my life without you sends chills down my spine. I would have been married to a man who was not changed almost...But we did to still love Sugimura-Chan only to spend more time, not to get force of marriage for the company to continue on...and lived a horrible life. I'm glad we changed his heart to have him love me the way I am to help me own a coffee shop someday to support Okumura Foods. Oops!

This has Keiko laughing when Haru mentions Sugimura a lot to feel embarrassed, but it was fine for her to get it.

Keiko: It's fine, Haru, I'm sure he feels the same way.

Haru: Keiko-Chan, you're the best friend I've ever met to help me out go through so much...

Keiko: The best friend to live a rich life, but to still try to live a normal fun life.

Some people barely do that to each other to have a good life with everything else they needed from it.

Haru: And as long as Sugimura-Chan understands me to still love each other go out and for him to work on his own against his family business, we both can do what we want. And if you, Keiko-Chan, or the others are ever in trouble, I will be there for all of you...My dear friends. After all, you were there for me when I needed it. I can help you now. I have the strength to do so, I can sense it.

Keiko: For you to have a wonderful gift, it means a lot, Haru, thanks. (Enough to stay strong to make a dream come true, to still love and be the best Phantom Thief to fight back as a strong woman she really is.)

Another Confidant has been completed with Haru for her and Keiko's bond of friendship grew strong, as she gets the Red Bracelet of Miracles.

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath,_

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Empress, granting thee infinite power..._

From there, Haru's powers grew strong like her Persona Milady as she turns into Astarte to look freaky, beautiful, and more powerful to be used in battle.

Haru: (I feel as though...I've been reborn. This is my new power!)

Tayla: Persona # 120 - Astarte

A Goddess worshiped under many names throughout the Mediterranean, she is a goddess associated with fertility, love, and war along with being the deification of Venus. In Greece she is known as Aphrodite and was worshiped as a Goddess of Love. In Egypt Astarte was a warrior goddess paired with Anat. In Phoenicia she is a sister of Asherah and Ba'alat Gebal who are married to their brother El by order of their father Epigeius.

In Abrahamic lore she is known as Ashtoreth and is seen by them as a Canaanite fertility goddess as well as a productive power of nature itself. Statues of her would be found throughout Israel with her symbol the crescent moon horns. She is sometimes mistaken for Asherah, but both Ashtoreth and Asherah are different deities even though the two do share the title of Queen of Heaven. She was eventually demonized into the demon Astaroth. She is a counterpart deity to Ishtar and the two are often associated with the other.

Amazing...For Sugimura comes back to see Haru talking to Keiko still for those two are very close friends, for this also makes him smile.

Sugimura: Oh, you two are still talking?

Keiko: Just about done, Sugimura.

From their friendship and some fun to enjoy some fresh handmade coffee to enjoy the taste of.

Haru: Ahh...Hello, Sugimura-Chan, you came back just in time. I feel wide awake after that coffee. So, um...Sugimura-Chan...T-Today...I'd like to be with you a little longer. I really do you to be like this.

For her to walk up to Sugimura to hug, for him to like the feeling from Haru to embrace each other and kissed.

Sugimura: I don't mind going out with you...I love you so much, Haru...And, Keiko, if you will excuse us both, we'll be leaving now. And one more thing.

Keiko: What's that?

He whispers something for Sugimura to learn something from the two to keep to himself about it.

Sugimura: Both of you girls show what beautiful Phantom Thief ladies you really are. Help out my Haru as she'll do the same for you. Go get those bastards to change the hearts of.

With that said and done, Haru and Sugimura take off for more date time.

Haru: See you later, Keiko-Chan. Talk to you soon.

Keiko: Later, you two. (Yeah, I'll do that for you, Sugimura, since your heart has been saved to love Haru the way she is. And for you to have a goal too. Keep it up.)

Again – love is such a beautiful thing for Haru to have Sugimura right now as just her boyfriend.

Morgana: Those two are sure hitting off very well. Good! I hated when his heart was distortion to kick me to the ground.

Well not anymore, the bad one was long gone. From there to start raining outside afterwards for Keiko and Morgana to go out themselves for Hifumi wanted for them to do something together, something fun to do more than just play so shogi games sometimes.

Hifumi: Wish me luck, Keiko. I'm going in. (Here goes nothing.)

Well, she must win the shogi tournament for Hifumi to be doing well for Keiko to hear so much about it...How was she doing so far...?

Keiko: Wow... (It's an online broadcast of the match...The announcer are commentating on the game play.)

During Hifumi's shogi game for Keiko to be watching in the waiting room, she hears the other guys talking about her work. First to be fixed but Hifumi was playing the real thing, no more of her mother to fix the game anymore.

Shogi Magazine Journalist: Is this the end of the road for the Phony Princess?

Shogi Magazine Editor: She's getting pushed back quite a bit. It's only a matter of time now...

Sounds like Hifumi's having a hard time on her end.

Keiko: (Hifumi is biting her lip. She doesn't seem to be doing so well...)

Soon to hear others in shock and Keiko too, something happen in this match.

Shogi Magazine Editor: Oh, now THAT was a masterful play!

Shogi Magazine Journalist: Perhaps her skills ARE of genuine article?

Shogi Magazine Editor: Oh, no, that's not good. The next move will surely result in checkmate.

Another result to see of the problem on Hifumi's end to be doing well, but now to be having some trouble.

Keiko: Hifumi...? (Not good. Hifumi looks troubled as she's being pushed around the board...She hasn't made a move...)

Shogi Magazine Journalist: I'm thinking "Phony Princess, Real Defeat" as the headline for our next article.

Which means for Hifumi gave it her all to admit defeat.

Hifumi: ...I concede.

Keiko: She lost.

Well, she did give it her all and sadly to end this way to come back and for Hifumi to talk to Keiko on her playing the real game.

Hifumi: ...I was utterly destroyed out there. It was as if an ant had challenged an elephant. A shogi player should know her limits. That was the first time I have ever forfeited a match...I was so ashamed of myself. I didn't want to hurt the pieces any longer...

Feeling a bit sad, but at the same time happy for Hifumi did give it her all.

Keiko: Hey, Hifumi. There, there...To me, it was a very queenly decision you did back there. You gave it your all.

Hifumi: You remember?

Keiko: What? I was taught by the best teacher of shogi.

A lot to learn and to remember by when playing it.

Hifumi: One must lost with grace...With dignity until the vert end, as a queen should...But, I confess I am confused...I mean, naturally I am disappointed that I lost...But I still feel happy...as if a demon has been purged from me. The moment I realized that victory was impossible...I felt a strange peace. What's important is what I do from this point on...I played so disgracefully in front of you, Keiko.

Just try to win next time, or just try your best at it to win one day.

Keiko: Hey, come on. It's nothing, Hifumi. You did great today. I'll see more of your shogi game next time.

Hifumi: Really? Thanks...Perhaps you can just view it as an example of what not to do...And understand that there are times which require one to forfeit with valor and grace.

Keiko: There you go. (You're following your own goal. For Hifumi to be good a shogi in her own way of playing it, and more next time to try winning in the future.)

And you know what they say...practice make perfect, right?

Hifumi: I guess I have to keep on trying. Keiko, will you help me with more shogi playing?

Keiko: Sure, I don't mind helping you out improve your shogi skills more and more.

Hifumi: Thank you. You're a true friend who understands me.

I guess there's always next time for another shogi tournament to happen later on. For Keiko will help out Hifumi get better and better; as for Keiko to learn more moves to use in battle later on. As Keiko was helping out Sojiro clean up the place and Morgana to be lying around to have a normal day cleaning, cooking, and making coffee.

Sojiro: Another busy time to be helping out others as always.

Keiko: You would know. We'll be heading back to the Metaverse to try getting through Shido's Palace probably tomorrow.

Morgana: That's right, we got plenty of time within a week to get back at Shido.

He likes to get a heads up on things for the Phantom Thieves to be careful out there.

Sojiro: Thanks for the heads up, Keiko. Just be careful...

Keiko: I will...No wait, we all will, Mr. Sakura.

All was good for them until...Keiko and Morgana both sense something out to not be a good feeling of a Shadow 'who's twice as strong as the other ones they've face with in the past'.

Morgana: Madame Keiko...! A Shadow's here...It's Fallen One!

Keiko: Fallen One's here?! (No...! Is he here to try to hurt the friends I care about?) Mr. Sakura! Get out of here!

From the dangers to be none other than Fallen One 'to be possessing Akechi's body' to finally get what he's really after.

Fallen One: It's hard to tell it's me in your boyfriend's body, but it looks good on me, doesn't me? Come to me now, Keiko, it's time to come with me to my own paradise.

Keiko: Forget it! I will never join you...! And give me back my Akechi-Cun-! 

Before both Morgana and Keiko could trap Fallen One in the Metaverse, he was too fast to have his hand glowing up to then have Keiko's entire body to glow next for the curse to have Keiko paralyzed for his kisses can place his victim to keep her and the rest he skills.

Sojiro: Hey, what's going on?! Bastard! What have you done to Keiko?! Get away! Aaaaah!

Trying to use a broom to attack at Fallen One to try saving Keiko to get push back from a powerful energy waves to send him flying to the ground.

Morgana: Boss! Madame Keiko!

Fallen One: And you...I really hate cats!

Morgana: Meeeeooooow!

He then electrocutes Morgana's entire body to be unable to get back up or Keiko to break out of this one.

Keiko: Don't hurt them...!

Fallen One: Oh I won't hurt them...Let them try or the Phantom Thieves...I'll stop them all before they can reach any further to Shido's Palace. All I want is you and only you, Keiko Amamiya. From the kiss I've given you is a spell to have you force to love me, but I'll be very gentle to my first and only lover to have all to myself. I'll protect you from any harm from Queen and Shido.

There was nothing for Keiko to break out of for her eyes to change under hypnosis to be unable to talk to.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...! Everyone...

For Fallen One to try holding Keiko closes to him to sound and look like Akechi 'for his spirit to still be trap in it'.

Fallen One: There, there, beautiful...Joker's dead, remember for the next thing will the other members will meet their ends soon enough to get the other gems. I might as well do that. Now let's go, Keiko. And as for you, cat...Give the other Phantom Thieves this message - "Their fates will slowly end with the leader gone, and you to never defeat any of us." Until next time. Mwehahahahaha!

Laughing in victory as he takes Keiko away who's unable to do anything for Sojiro and Morgana got hurt by Fallen One to see her being taken away, as Futaba arrives to see the danger as well for Fallen One escapes and scared to see Keiko leave the real world and into the Metaverse. Unable to save her friend/sister to not saving her in time.

Futaba: Big Sis... (It's Fallen One...) Come back with her! BIG SIS!

Now what...? With Keiko unable to lead her team/friends to get Shido's Treasure to changing his heart and saving Akechi? Without Keiko/Joker, the Phantom Thieves might have some more trouble getting through this mess after coming this far.

Morgana: No...Madame Keiko's been capture...

Futaba: This is bad...Sojiro!

This made Sojiro upset to be unable to rescue Keiko from Fallen One's clutches.

Sojiro: Nooo!

Then Futaba tries helping out step-father he felt really bad on what happened to Keiko to get upset and sad to scream really loud. Later that night...Futaba text messages the others about the mess for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Haru didn't like hearing about this at all; while Sae hears the news to feel bad about losing someone she can trust one and Jackie does too once Fallen One comes back to Shido's Palace type of cruise ship to look very scared. And for Shido to win this without any problem and his Shadow self, and Junko/Queen Lilith was just sitting back to enjoy the show. She just enjoys the show for a bit until Junko could make her move soon enough, in her own way.

Junko: Not bad, you...You finally got the girl, now just get me the gems for us to get all of the Phantom Thieves' heads. On his spell is set of his love for Keiko, it can't be broken at all even if she had a strong will...But I guess if one of them did break out, for their true love to stop the spell, and something about friendship or something? I don't know, I doubt it though. Well, Keiko...Or rather Joker, I gotta say – what a well act to fake her death in front of me. I don't know how you did it, but I still won't allow for you to stop me either way. So make yourself at home here. Once Fallen One has gotten hold of you, and you'll never leave here again. Ha!

Hmmm...What does Junko know about Fallen One that we don't know of yet? As Junko laughs from her enjoyment, this was really bad for a new day to come, but without Keiko leading the team, what now? Well, Makoto had one thing one on her mind to remind the others about it first thing at Cafe Leblanc in the morning, and fast! Maybe it's not too late to save Keiko, Akechi, and get through Shido's Palace half way.


	104. Keiko Captured

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 104 - Keiko Captured

Year 20xx

Day # 244 - December 12/11th – Sunday

A new day to start off in the morning to still be on another weekend, well...if it was good - only for Keiko gets kidnapped by Fallen One from his spell to make him fall in love with her and still using Akechi's body while his spirit is trapped to be in a deep sleep! Not good at all...For the others were shock to see the mess at the cafe for Morgana and Sojiro were fine, but sadly they couldn't do anything to save Keiko at all; same with Sae, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru to be much more worried about their leader/friend.

Yusuke: How awful...!

Haru: Niijima-san...? What's the police going to think about this?

She has it covered to be a lawyer after all with skills to get through something for the time being.

Sae: I handled it. Nothing like a class break in to let them know about it to think Sojiro has been robbed and beaten down, wasn't easy to make it look like it.

It was very hard to stage it for Sae to do there.

Morgana: It's because of Fallen One, I was too weak to save Madame Keiko...It's all my fault...I should be the one crying, not Boss.

This only leaves Sojiro taking it a bit harder to be crying.

Futaba: Sojiro...It'll be all right. I'm worried about Big Sis too.

Sojiro: Will it...? I promise to protect Keiko to love her like another daughter, but how can I?! She's been taken!

It was way too hard for Futaba to try to help out Sojiro get through this 'leaving Makoto to be thinking about something to be on her mind right now'.

Ann: Keiko must be scared and trapped like Akechi-san is...No...

Everyone else worries to be held for Ann with Ryuji and Yusuke tries to stay by Makoto's side.

Ryuji: Damn...! Damn! DAMN! THIS IS BULLSHIT!

This made Ryuji really angry to kick something hard. Now wasn't the time to take their anger out, but to stick together to find a way to save their leader and other team mate from Fallen One's doing.

Yusuke: I know how you must feel right now, Ryuji, we all do. But this not to time to get angry like this.

Ryuji: And what are we suppose to do instead, Yusuke?! Huh?! Answer me!

Grabbing Yusuke by the shirt for Ann tries to calm her boyfriend.

Ann: No, Ryuji! Stop!

Haru: This won't help us at all! Keiko-Chan wouldn't want for us to fight!

Stopping it just in time, they have to come up with something right away.

Sae: They're right. Let's stay calm and figure something out, all of you are going to save Keiko and Akechi-san. This Shadow who calls himself Fallen One is in love with Keiko, correct? And he seems to want something with Akechi-san to not have him killed...My guess that Junko had nothing to do with this but to get the gems, that's it. Or they don't care if she's still alive to keep it hidden from the others. So what all of you need to do is to think first before heading back to this Metaverse Palace of Shido's before heading out to more danger. Are well clear?

Seems like the others got through to it 'Futaba and Morgana already did'. For them to think about this very carefully, that's when Makoto speaks up next.

Makoto: Then it's time for us to fight back for her. I got a message from Jackie...it has found Keiko's. She's still alive.

Thank you, Jackie! With enough proof, the others were happy to see as well as Jackie was too. There was still some hope left after all!

Ann, Haru, Yusuke, Futaba, and Morgana: She's okay!

Ryuji: Oh, hell yeah!

Sojiro: Thank god...

From the joy and Sojiro blowing his nose, Sae was sighing of relief.

Sae: I knew it was a good sign, what did I tell you guys? I guess I was right.

Makoto: And if she is, it's time for us to follow along with her backup plan.

Sae: And what's that?

A back up plan for Keiko to tell the others about a while back for her to come up with...? Well, another flashback on what Keiko told her team about the other day...

_Keiko: Okay, team, hear me out. I thought about this for a while now inc case I get captured or I'm unable to continue on...But if I'm kidnapped or something, then come to my rescue in any way with a good team to do what they do best. Makoto, you'll be the backup leader. Lead the others to victory to complete with anything to steal someone's heart by getting their Treasure without splitting up from one another...please. _

Makoto will be the backup leader.

_Makoto: I won't let you down, Keiko-Chan. _

_Keiko: Thank you. Morgana, same as always...both you and Jackie navigate around the Palace the best you can with the map pieces to be gathered together into one. _

Leave to Morgana to take care of that part, with Jackie helping him out too.

_Morgana: Got it!_

_Keiko: Futaba, you keep on doing the gaming guide for them to scanning the enemies on how to beat the Shadows with defense and attack ups added. _

With Futaba's skill, they can get through anything else.

_Futaba: Roger that, Big Sis. Anything I can gather, I can use it in battle._

_Keiko: And Yusuke and Ann, you two are supporters to attack from the back side of us from the long range attacks you each have. _

From Yusuke's water and ice skills and Ann' fire power to be very useful in battle.

_Yusuke: Understood, Ms. Keiko._

_Ann: We'll give it our all. _

_Keiko: And last one being...Haru and Ryuji, you two are the strongest ones in the group like me to support the other team members to hit them hard where it hurts. _

Same with Haru and Ryuji's powerful skills to be the strongest ones to help them out, same with Keiko as their leader. One can never be too careful on things, right?

_Haru: Of course, Keiko-Chan. I'll be the heroine of justice like I always wanted to be._

_Ryuji: You betcha I'll do well, Keiko! Just you watch me in battle. _

All planned out to keep in mind, and now was the perfect time.

_Keiko: I'm glad to hear, everyone. Really, you're the best friends I've ever had. Remember this well and we can all make it through, the Phantom Thieves will fight for justice to prove everyone wrong that we don't kill._

_Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru: Yea! _

End of flashback...And that's what happened as Makoto explained to the others, and with that it was time to give it a try.

Makoto: It's our only chance we have left for one week to go. If we're ready, let's meet up with Jackie outside of Shido's Palace. Sis, we have to do this. And Boss, we'll bring both Keiko and Akechi-san back here alive if we all die trying, and then steal Shido's Treasure next. Are you with me, team?

All of them were for Keiko and Akechi's sake.

Morgana: On it! I know a way to wake Madame Keiko out of Fallen One's spell.

Sae: Then please be safe out there.

As Sae says that to hope for the best, Sojiro cleans himself up to hope for the better on what they were all doing.

Sojiro: In any case...you guys better come back in one piece. Give Shido a piece of my mind for me...He'll pay for murdering Wakaba...! And Futaba, please be careful.

She hugs Sojiro for Futaba will do her best to find Keiko and stop Shiro for good.

Futaba: I'll give him a good beating for you Sojiro, leave it to me. So...What are we all waiting for here? Let's go!

And here we go to the seven Phantom Thieves and Jackie the Jack Frost Persona to go on a rescue mission while also exploring the Palace to get to Shido's Treasure in no time to get the five people on their own with their team work, as well as getting the five key cards too. Opening up to the Metaverse place of Shido's Cruise Ship Palace, off they go as Sae and Sojiro waited for their return with Akechi and Keiko to come back first.

Sae: Good luck...Sojiro, we might need a doctor to get them some help. Do you know of one?

He does to be very useful to do something for them.

Sojiro: I know of a certain someone.

Anyways, time to suit up as they all enter on back in the Metaverse.

Makoto: Let's do how Joker does it... "Team, it's time to move out." Pretty good, right? *ahem* Let's go. Suit up! Code name – Queen!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Yusuke: Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Futaba: Suit up! Code name – Oracle!

Haru: Suit up! Code name – Noir!

And off they go back into Shido's Palace to find the five VIP people right away.

Morgana: Nice work, Jackie. OK, I'll navigate, you show us the quickest parts to do to get to the last one in a bit, and we'll do our best to stay alive the way Joker does it. All right, Queen, we're counting on you to lead us.

For Jackie to be giving her the thumbs up and Yusuke to be holding hands with her, Makoto can do this for Keiko made her as backup leader from these type of things.

Makoto: Right, I'll do my best to lead you all to victory. Fight if we have to, hide, get some items, Treasures, and we'll get Keiko and Akechi-san back from Fallen One to also get the five VIP key cards too. Oracle, who were we trying to find again? Name the people to look out for.

She get the data to pop up from Futaba's hacking skills to double check on them.

Futaba: Let me see here...A politician, a former noble, a TV station president, an IT company president, and that cleaner guy! We're saving him for last.

Pulling out a map to see the rest of the details...

Haru: Straight ahead should be where a restaurant..

Yusuke: That must be where the politician is. Let's go check it out.

Lucky for Jackie, it knew the way to be studying a lot to sneak to do a fine job for the little Persona guides the team.

Ryuji: It's gonna suck to not know who this dude is to be wearing a mask like everyone else is in this goddamn Palace!

Ann Then we'll just look around until we feel one out. Best to be safe than sorry, Ryuji, but it'll work out somehow. Stay on your guard, everyone.

As they each listen in to other cognitive people to talk about rich things and how wonderful Shido is to them to also stop some Shadows and get some items, it was hard for the team to be hearing something important for them to get from one of the five VIPs. Good thing Jackie's strike attacks and Morgana's mask removing from other Shadows for them to be both fast to get the job done when needed. Seeing how fancy the hallways were and a bar from up to downstairs too, Jackie soon finds a sign that says restaurant on it.

Morgana: Check this out, guys. What's the sign for?

Ann: A members only restaurant... "Ristorante...Elite"?

An wasn't Ann suppose to understand English language and some French, right?

Ryuji: Thanks for nothing, babe, but it's not your fault. Either Shido can't read or he just sucks at spelling things out.

Ann: I can read it, Skull...There's more on the board here. It says - "This restaurant is exclusive to members. Those without a membership card will be rejected."

Ryuji: Only members can eat dinner like this?!

For Jackie to tell Ryuji to take a chill pill, this was no time to be hungry right now to feel a icy touch from its slaps.

Haru: I do say we should try. It might get us to one of the VIPs we need, come on. We shouldn't draw out too much attention either.

Giving it a try, all eight of them go inside to look with the politician guy will be there...somewhere in this type of fancy restaurant place. Well, the manager stops them to say please come back with a membership card' so, they decided to look for one somewhere.

Makoto: Hmm...Let's see if we can borrow one. Look for a membership card.

Another search they must do next 'for this might take a bit'...Meanwhile as Keiko was staring at al of the computer screen to be monitoring all the places and room on the cruise ship Palace to be under Fallen One's spell to keep her as his lover to play with forever in a state she was in. And even wearing something sexy looking for Fallen One's liking...Ew, so gross!

Fallen One: So, they've arrived. I knew Shido would say something like, "Please deal with the Phantom Thieves and get the gems for Lilith while you enjoy your girlfriend time to stay out of my sight." I know, dad, thank you. I already have what I needed...Akechi's body and Keiko right here. A bit quiet and zombie out, but in time as the spell slowly take its affect, she'll learn to love me and only me with a nice male looking body to borrow, I got to say...I never thought I look hotter than ever. Oh, Keiko, let us watch to see how far your friends will go. The show's about to start now, this should be fun.

Touching her...hands off! This was not good...Phantom Thieves and Jackie, please stay on your toes! Here comes some more listening in to people talking at one another about the VIP thing and/or membership card they can any information out of one of them at least. But that's when one of them hears of someone trying to get back at the restaurant room to lose his membership card by accident to try to find it on the ground somewhere.

Ann: Hey! I think someone has dropped theirs!

Yusuke: Let's find it first before this other person does...

Ryuji: We'll just drop it back after we're done usin' it. Piecea cake!

Asking a couple of nearby bars to question some bartenders if any membership card was left there, any of them could have it. From down the other floors and up a little more, they got one to borrow it at last for Jackie dances by holding one in its hands.

Futaba: We have a winner! Jackie, you're super cool!

Now going back to show the card the manager, he allows for them to go on in. That was easy...

Makoto: Get ready when we have to fight off against the politician to get that key card. Team, be ready for anything. We're going in.

From going inside this type of restaurant...It looked too rich, fancy and nice to be in. But it does have a nice view window of the place to see the ship pass by on the open shores. From tables, chairs, fine food, drinks, and music playing on stage of a piano's sweet melody, for the Phantom Thieves were ready to have their first VIP person to get 'while Keiko and Fallen One kept on watching from another room'. With Keiko wearing a sexy type of black lace dress was Fallen One's sick fantasy of his. Hang in there, Joker!

Fallen One: Let the show begin...

Holding Keiko and smelling her hair is really mess up...! Anyways, they Phantom Thieves see their seats to sit at.

Yusuke: That must be the table.

For Jackie to point it out, is also where the politician sits at to find the right one besides theirs being right across from it.

Futaba: Right. That influential politician comes here.

Makoto: Why don't we have a seat at the table next to it and wait for him? I'll go. He may become guarded if we go in a big group.

But one problem, it'll be weird enough with just Makoto alone with a few more people with her 'just in case'...

Haru: Wouldn't it be odd with just one girl sitting there though?

Makoto: Good point, Noir. Does someone want to come with me?

Trying to decide on who will go with Makoto on this one...Ryuji wanted in.

Ryuji: I'll go!

Yusuke: Just for investigating only...

Ryuji: Hey, I already have a girlfriend! I won't touch her if you don't mess with my babe. And I mean, dude! It's a restaurant!

Yeah, he was only helping Makoto out more to eat some food here.

Ann: What are you, a preschooler?

Makoto: I see why...Skull wants to eat.

Morgana: I rather go in Skull's place instead. Why is no one asking me to do this? Or Jackie at that matter?

The little Persona was as confused as Morgana was. It just happened for Makoto will be fine having Ryuji around her to play it smart only.

Makoto: All right, we're going in. Everyone else stay nearby. I'll give you all the signal when the time is right.

Ryuji: Man, what should I eat?

He does realize that in the Metaverse or Mementos part you can't eat what's made up in their world, in other words it's all fake.

Futaba: You can't get full off of food in a Palace.

Morgana: He's as dumb as ever...Except you almost died from a Slime Shadow...Who tried to stuff some of us to have for his dinner on his menu!

Not going to let that happen to Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, or Morgana the most...

Ryuji: I'm not becoming a fat ass again!

Anyways, as the others wait for Ryuji and Makoto to be sitting down at that table to get to work to see if the politician VIP person really does show up. With the two sitting at the table to act like they were trying to order something off the menu, for Ryuji couldn't read some of the letters to all be in French and it was hurting his head.

Ryuji: Uhh...I can't read this...

Whatever, right? Makoto takes the order to get a waiter to come on over.

Makoto: I'll have the sauteed foie gras. A salad garnished with truffles...and roasted lamb, please...

Order up to read the menu easily to surprise Ryuji when Makoto knew right off the bat.

Ryuji: I can't believe you can order so easily like that...Say, ain't we kinda compared to the others here? They're all involved with Shido, yeah?

Because the other cognition people are all adults on which Shido sees them.

Makoto: They seem to be major figures in the political and financial worlds.

That's when two men in suits and masks on walk up to Makoto and Ryuji, could this be their first VIP person?

Powerful Politician: On whose permission are you sitting there, brats?

Play it cool, you two...

Ryuji: Whose? Umm...I don't see any reserved signs or nothing here.

Powerful Politician: It'll be a nuisance if you'd make a racket next to my table. I wish to dine leisurely. Children like you who're simply hungry should leave.

Ryuji: What was that...?

Now he has done it to get Ryuji this mad.

Makoto: Skull! Be quiet.

Ryuji: S-Sorry...

That was way too close.

Makoto: I apologize for our discourtesy.

Powerful Politician: If you understand, then go home.

Makoto: Excuse me, but might you be Mr. Ooe?

I think they've found their first VIP one right here to be part of their plan, they have to get the key card from this cognition person first.

Ooe: Indeed I am.

Makoto: This will be an impudent request, but would you provide us a letter of introduction to...Mr. Shido?

Ooe: From the looks of it, you appear to be minors. Why do you need an introduction?

Makoto: We wish to be granted an audience with him...His political ideology resonates so much with us...Of course, the same can be said about you, Mr. Ooe.

A lot to talk about to get something done like this, huh?

Ooe: You have quiet the silver tongue for one so young...not that I mind it. Are you a high school student?

Makoto: Yes, sir.

Ooe: Speaking of high schools...I've heard that some principle somewhere kicked the bucket. He supposedly tried to leak Mr. Shido's name...Had he simply obeyed, he could've remained in the upper echelons. To think he would cast all that way. And elite such as myself can't even fathom why someone would do such a thing. If you pledge your loyalty, you're given the honor of selecting those who would have mental shutdowns.

Oh, and having Koba should be murdered instead?! Rude! For Makoto sees where this was going to ask Ooe something else next.

Makoto: Did you ask Mr. Shido to trigger a mental shutdown in someone as well?

Ooe: Hm? Ah, more or less.

Makoto: Considering your caliber, I would assume that the target must have been someone quite important.

Ooe: Important? No, the target himself was nothing that impressive.

Makoto: Oh, you must be being modest...

Ooe: Do you recall the subway accident early last spring? The one I had targeted was that engineer.

From the first one being on the subway train, remember? So these guys ask to get rid of someone and Shido somehow does it with Junko/Queen Lilith helping him out. One mystery has been solved so far...

Ryuji: That was you?!

Ooe: It was to take out the president of some company and a diplomat who sided with current government.

Wow, that was just mess up...

Makoto: I see...That was very useful, Mr. Ooe.

Ooe: Hmmm?

Makoto: Actually, my sister is a prosecutor at the Public Prosecutors Office. I could pass on what you just said to her...How about it? Won't you give us a letter of introduction?

Ooe: Is that a threat? Who are you two?

Makoto: The letter of introduction, please.

Now this man gets mad because of this to not be fooled, but he already has.

Ooe: Don't get cocky, brats! I'll never give you one!

Ryuji: Looks like you have one though! ...Welp, guess it's time to use brute force!

Time to give out the sign for the Phantom Thieves and Jackie to get Ooe and his key card.

Makoto: Guys!

Time to move in for Ooe turns into the Shadow Orochi giant snake demon with many heads for the Phantom Thieves give it their all against this guy from shoot out, fighting, and weapon swinging. You know the old saying goes – the bigger they are, the harder they fall. As each of them use their new skills 'for some of them to fight back'. Only for Morgana to use Zorro to clash and then to use his wind powers.

Morgana: Zorro, show your might! Furious Fangs!

And the rest for Makoto to have her new Persona Anat to push it to the limit to finish it off to be both fast and deadly.

Makoto: Let's go, Anat! Viper Sting!

A new attack too, awesome! Orochi's venom might be strong, but Makoto's was ten times stronger...One VIP down to have his key card of Ooe and four more to get next as well as getting a hold of the letter of introduction.

Ryuji: All right! We got a letter of introduction!

One member of a politician man was left to be scared for the truth to come out.

Ooe: Ah! Please don't tell them about the subway talk...I don't wan to die-!

Jackie's shield hits the man right on the head to get knocked out for them to move to the next area.

Morgana: Nice hit, Jackie.

Ann: I still can't believe Principle Kobayakawa was killed by Shido and his men...

Yusuke: Shido would go this far to take out anyone.

But that's not all...These type of Shadows were also cognitions for Shido to have in his Palace of the Metaverse to be brand new.

Morgana: So weird...these people are all real like.

Makoto: But how? They should be Shadows.

Picking up something, Futaba notices and Jackie to let the others know as well.

Futaba: I think Mona's right, this is new.

Morgana: And I never seen anything like this either until now. And for him to go this far to have other people murder...

Haru: To win for his won selfish reasons probably. Let's all try to be extra careful for the other four VIP members we come across.

And they will try to be more careful, and to be honest these VIP guys are ten times worse compare to Shido himself. With Fallen One enjoying the show while holding the drugged Keiko to still be sitting down quietly.

Fallen One: Quite the show, ain't it, Keiko? But don't worry...I want to spend some more time before we get to the main course. Something to drink?

Sick...! Be strong Akechi and Keiko while enjoying some stuff to drink together 'or Fallen One serving some to Keiko while still under his spell'...Back in the real world, Shido was making calls for other people he can use to win something, like one of them to be Ooe 'the real one'. For the whole subway station was perfect to make it this far to keep on going, these guys are terrible people for Junko to work for Shido to not care for his goal other than getting her seven gems.

Shido: Shido: ...Yes, of course. I will continue accepting them even after I am inaugurated as prime minister.

Ooe: As expected from you, Mr. Shido. You are truly reliable man.

Shido: And in return, I only ask for your continued support...Standing up to the world does require money.

Ooe: Of course. I'll make sure to prepare compensation as thanks for your help in "cleaning up." The incident with that accident in spring was very beneficial. This is all thanks to you, sir.

Shido: If they study of cognitive psience progresses, I believe it's possible to increase the target range.

Ooe: *chuckle* I bid you good luck with that endeavor. I hope you will continue to assist us.

Like he cares about anyone but himself to use others to get what he wants. Back in the Metaverse, the Phantom Thieves needed to know on where they have to go to next for the second VIP member.

Ryuji: Four more to go! Where to next?

Jackie shows the map for Morgana to navigate it and Futaba scans the entire Palace.

Futaba: According to the map, the elevator ahead will take us to the pool deck.

Yusuke: Where the former noble will be there, correct?

In other words, this next VIP person's a mess up womanizer.

Ann: A womanizer? Gross!

Morgana: Let's get to the pool deck. Come on!

From down below and up on a higher level they go on the cruise ship starboard cabin passage floor next. A nice hallway to look like a fancy type of living room to walk around in, the door to be locked from the outside, and coming to the next room...

Futaba: Wait a sec!

For her and Jackie stopped, for the others enter in the rooms to turn into...mice?! It was Fallen One's doing to be laughing for this type of fun?!

Ryuji: The hell? We're rats?!

Makoto: Mice, Skull! There's a huge difference between the two.

Yusuke: What happened?

Futaba: Just get back here now.

It didn't last long unless you stayed in the room, they got out of the room to turn back to normal afterwards.

Haru: I felt weird...

Ann: Good thing we're still ourselves to not become mice completely.

Futaba: From some type of magic by Fallen One only works if you step into the room only, I scanned the place to know to stop in time and Jackie did too. It's no big deal. The statue sees who poses as a threat to slow them down to be turned into animals, so if we turn back for a bit still be careful in your mice forms.

Different for Jackie to become a snow type of mouse as Morgana has to become another creature than a cat-like thing.

Morgana: From being a house cat and now a mouse? Give me a break...

Futaba: I'll guide throughout the rest of the way, and you guys just listen.

Here we go again into mice. For them to look around, they see a vent behind the Shido's statue to open up and crawl around from the inside to make it through into some other room very carefully. Trying not to get caught 'since they were all mice for a bit' to wait for the Shadows to pass by to make their move very carefully as well...And they were doing a good job to go back to normal as they continued moving forward.

Makoto: Much better, but it does help us out.

Looking around some more to get items and into another room to turn into mice again, and sneaking through the Shadows, they were getting good to lead the way for Keiko's sake to keep on going 'and for Jackie to be a little snow mice to be enjoying this type of fun'. Crawling through another vent to hit a lever to pull something for it to work on something to be running without thinking first...Ryuji!

Ann: Skull!

Ryuji: Sorry, I couldn't help myself...What did it do when I pulled it?

Going back to the rooms, they don't have to worry as much of not turning back into mice anymore.

Yusuke: So that's what you did, Skull did something smart.

Morgana: I have to say, not bad...

Ryuji: Ah...yeah! Yeah, that's what I was thinking about doing.

This had Ann kissing Ryuji to do something right.

Ann: Thank you.

Going on some more to exploring the ship...where were they suppose to go to get to the pool deck? I think the Phantom Thieves were lost to have Jackie's head spinning. What type of Palace is this? Please work on your navigation skills, Morgana. Seeing one door to finally be unlocked at last to go into another another room and a few more to open up – while getting some more items and stopping other Shadows to also getting stronger little at a time. And finally, they reach to one room. With one man wearing his swimsuit to go in the pool.

Makoto: We have to wear swimsuits to enter the pool deck...?

Going outside of the ship to see the pool deck to look big to swim in.

Futaba: Wow! That is one heck of a pool to swim all over the place...

The noble guy must be there for them to get his key card next to be a VIP. Seeing the man lying in the sun for the Phantom Thieves to try asking the noble guy some questions...But he won't listen to any of them, time to come up with another plan here.

Yusuke: Maybe if we ask other people here and to learn more about this noble, we might get something...

Good thinking there, Yusuke. They go take care of it right away to ask other people were there swimming or getting some information about the noble man. It was there that Ryuji had an idea to pick up at the bar to buy some swimsuits for Makoto, Haru, Ann, and Futaba to wear...seduce this guy who likes pretty women. Finding a dressing room from crawling into a vent on the other side again, time for the four to change.

Ann: We have to do what?!

Futaba: Really...?

As Morgana, Jackie, Yusuke, and Ryuji waited outside at the pool deck for the girls to change into their swimsuits.

Ryuji: Hey, it's the girls' time to shine.

Coming out to look nice for Yusuke loved on what Makoto was wearing, and a lot with Ryuji to see Ann was twice as cute.

Yusuke: Such beauty...

Ryuji: Hot mama!

A weird idea to do, but they needed to get the key card from this noble man. Surprisingly, Ryuji's plan might work.

Makoto: I didn't think that we were really going with such a simple plan...

Morgana: Well, there's no way guys lounging by the pool would not check out girls in swimsuits.

But Futaba hated this idea to be herself with Yuuki, just not too much here unless they go to a pool or beach.

Futaba: I wanna go home...

Makoto: Are we really going to do this...?

Yusuke: But...you really do look cute, Ms. Makoto.

Aw, how sweet for Yusuke to say to his new girlfriend!

Makoto: Oh! Thanks...

Even for Ryuji to really love Ann in one.

Ann: Hey! I hope you have eyes only for me...

Ryuji: I do! I really love you a lot in that swimsuit, Ann! Don't get me wrong! It's for our plan! Will you stop sayin' stuff like that with a straight face, Makoto?! Ann gets me...If you guys don't hurry, he's gonna go off somewhere!

Jackie cheers them on to get it done 'for Keiko would do it if as part of the plan to play along' to have Haru, Ann, Futaba, and Makoto to work their charm on the noble man while the little Persona and the other three guys waited until the time's right.

Makoto: (Keiko-Chan, this is for you. Both you and Akechi-san hang in there.) Hello...

Haru: It's a nice day, isn't it?

He then looks at the girls to be curious about them...

Noblemen: What do you want?

Haru: Um, would you grant us a letter of introduction to Mr. Shido?

Nobleman: A letter of introduction, you say? I would never give one to some nobodies like yourselves.

Ouch, now that was very cold to say there.

Haru: A nobody...?

Nobleman: I've made my decision to only introduce those with a prestigious lineage. No matter how beautiful you girls may look on the outside, you ancestry cannot be changed.

Makoto: Yes, that may be true, but...well...

Futaba: We're...

Come up with something to say, from any of you four...That's when Ann does her English accident from England to give it a good 'but she's not a very good acting at all'.

Ann: I'm quite charm to meet you, sir. My name is Ann Windsor.

The three girls looked at Ann to be like 'say what?' on their faces.

Makoto: Ann Windsor?!

Keep going...

Ann: My father is the descendant of British royalty.

And some how, it works for this former noble to change his mind on Ann only. It worked?

Nobleman: ...I beg your pardon?

Futaba: Seriously?!

They just needed to play along for Ann to get something from this former noble guy.

Ann: These girls are the daughters of my retainers.

Makoto: Oh, yes. Lady Ann treats us quite well.

Noblemen: Are you half British, Ann-chan?

Ann: I am.

He already likes her...way too much.

Noblemen: Your features are definitely different from Japanese girls. One can easily tell at a glance.

Ann: ...People tend to have such misconceptions, but that isn't true. My hobbies include tea ceremonies. Then again, my father forced me to learn that art.

Noblemen: I see...I sense a noble aura that is different from your servants.

Again, ouch...Now the other three were being called servants.

Haru: Servants...?

Noblemen: Lineage is absolute. No matter how much effort a commoner exerts, it is a gap that cannot be filled.

Ann: You're absolutely correct. I do feel a little sorry for these girls.

Remember it's all an acted to not get to the others too hard.

Futaba: For real?!

Now to get to the real matter at hand...

Ann: By the by, about the letter of introduction...If you'd be so generous to grant me one, I'll consider introducing you to my father.

Noblemen: Oh...? Then consider it my way of sending my regards to him.

And so, he gives it to Ann to have two now and three more to go now.

Ann: Thank you kindly.

Noblemen: But goodness, do you look great in that swimsuit. And such an amazing body as well. You look like you could be a model.

Ann: Oh no...

For this guy's a womanizer to be touching Ann. Not good...

Noblemen: Did you make sure to put on sunscreen?

Ann: Hey, um...

Touching her arm like that's a no-no there! Gross!

Noblemen: As members of prestigious family lines, why don't we get on more intimate terms?

Ann: Excuse me?

Noblemen: Come now, you peasant servants should take off. You're making her embarrassed.

Not good for the three girls were worried about Ann to try to do anything.

Ann: Would you kindly stop this?

Noblemen: Want to try on some other swimsuits in my room?

This has Morgana, Yusuke, Jackie, and Ryuji worried about Ann for she fights back to push this pervert aside.

Ann: Don't touch me, you perv!

Noblemen: …?!

And then Ryuji comes running by to be pissed and punches the former noble in the stomach.

Ryuji: Dick! Touch her again, and I'll kick your balls out your body next time!

Ann: (Ryuji...Thank you.) Ha! Now that I'm doing using you, get away, you creep! This guy's a molester!

Ha! That's telling him for the others to hear it too.

Noblemen: What the-?!

And then transform back at Phantom Thieves in their outfits to be ready to fight this former noble head on.

Morgana: Touching Lady Ann's was a big mistake, you bastard!

Noblemen: How dare you set me up like this!

Ryuji: Uh, it's your fault for falling for such bad acting...

Jackie makes fun of the man to write in ice to be in big words to say – 'child molester'.

Ann: Shut up! Still, thanks for standing up for me, Skull...Now, we're doing this!

Turning in to a Shadow Forneus, for the girls give him a big beating for Haru to lend a hand...

Haru: Time to dance, Astarte! Petals of Doom!

With a new attack to send out flying petals of flowers to be razor blades type to cut a lot on this giant flying Shadow, and Ann whips hard to use her attacks on him for the final hit.

Ann: Hecate, let's burn him up...Flame Shooter!

From cut and burned, Noblemen pervert has been defeated. Serves him right too for Ann to get back at the man twice as hard.

Futaba: Note to self - never make Panther mad.

Ryuji: Yeah, but that's what I love about her so much...

Two down, and three more to go.

Ann: We got one! Let's get the next VIP!

That's Ann for you, to be cool, but still needs to work on her acting skills a little bit better. As for the noblemen to say that he worked on so much paper to beg Shido to get in to listed names to let the mental shutdown happens and that was it. A simply errand type of helper to the team, and a perverted to younger girls who needs to be fire!

Nobleman: OK! I'll be going, just don't kill me...!

He takes off in a hurry and being a big baby.

Morgana: What a pervert. You show him who's boss, Lady Ann. Well done.

As Fallen One was enjoying the show of his with Keiko to start slow dancing in a big room they were in.

Fallen One: From love, our love is special...Why can some human learn their place? Like that disgusting pig who'll never find true love to bring down his battle to a ugly defeat.

While back in the real world for Shido to be talking to the real noblemen to not hide anything from him to still working hard to be part of the group to get the job done.

Shido: ...Just for clarification, you aren't hiding anything from me, are you?

Nobleman: Good heavens, no. Everything is as written in the reports.

Shido: I hope you remember the conditions for our arrangement. Support me as best you can, understood?

Nobleman: Yes, of course. After all, I am thankful for your aid, Mr. Shido. I'll call in some favors from some old acquaintances and take part in the birth of "Prime Minister Shido."

Shido: I'll have you step down if I catch wind of any slack on your end. Are we clear?

Nobleman: *chuckle* ...Crystal. I'd rather not meet the same fate as those I've eliminated thus far.

Shido: Good.

I see where this whole thing was going here...Back in the Metaverse, the Phantom Thieves have three more to go after for one should be at the slot machines in some other room for Morgana and Jackie to guide them the way through with the map's work. As they fought, got some items, sneaked around, and finding out where they have to go to next was a lot throughout this entire Palace; all this to save their leader and Akechi from one powerful Shadow to be stopped and then Shido once they get about three more VIPs with the key cards. They can do this and so can Jackie too.

Morgana: I gotta say, Jackie, we would've never gotten this far without your help. Thanks.

The two high five each other for it.

Futaba: A Safe Room's up ahead. Let's take a break before we go any further.

Makoto: Good idea. Let's go inside, team. We'll rest up and talk about what we've done and learned so far about this place.

Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Haru: Right!

Break time for the Phantom Thieves for an hour. Not bad for taking a break before they can keep on going, huh? I'll take my chances with it as well if I was one of them.

Makoto: (We're getting closer...A little more to finding Keiko-Chan, it looks like we might have to face against Fallen One soon enough in order to free her and Akechi-san from his grasp.)

A smart idea to do for them to heal up from powers and their health before going any further...With Keiko just sitting there after dancing with Fallen One for her eyes to be glaring on the seven members of the Phantom Thieves and Jackie to be making it this far to keep on going more and more, little at a time like this. Can they save both Akechi and Keiko from Fallen One's spells to stopping him too, get three more VIPs since they have two letters now, and get to Shido and his Treasure next? It's only a matter of time to take care of the first half all day in the Metaverse right away...for their leader's sake!


	105. True Faces Between Humans and Shadows

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 105 – True Faces Between Humans and Shadows

Talk about a tough rescue mission this has turn out to be to come back to Shido's Cruise Ship Palace in the Metaverse to get three move VIP key cards to be left...Already having two of them so far, for Makoto to be the backup leader, while Morgana and Jackie navigated, and Futaba to hack through the entire Palace with her skills for the other Phantom Thieves Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Haru to rescue Keiko; who has been kidnapped by Fallen One to be under his own magic type of love spell. They need to stop Fallen One, as well as get to Shido's Treasure to changing his heart next once the other three VIPs are found. In the Safe Room, they talk about a few things before continuing on.

Futaba: So...What should we talk about? Anyone?

On what they've been so far since they got there, let's see...

Morgana: For one thing, Shido's golden statues which can turn us into mice to help us sneak by Shadows to go anywhere that's smaller to crawl into.

Ryuji: The diner had these weird foods for Ooe to be responsible of murdering Principle Kobayakawa from the mental shutdowns and the train one.

Ann: Some people like to work for the ones like Shido to be higher ups to get away with anything.

Yusuke: Everyone else in this Palace are rich snobs who only care about themselves and Shido.

Makoto: Fallen One has place a magic spell to have Keiko fall for him and using Akechi-san to be someone he's not who we must rescue.

Haru: And with two letters of introductions are in our hands, we just need to get three more to use them as key cards to get to Shido's Treasure. Ah...I think that's about it so far.

Futaba: Let's not forget, we're doing all of this to save Big Sis's life by using her strategy for good use, so let's make Joker proud!

They were doing very good so far to try to keep on going without stopping for one bit, even Jackie tries to make sure that they have to go to the slots room next to be the cruise ship's own fancy type of gambling area.

Makoto: So now all we have to do is to keep going to the direction leading us to the slot machine room in any other way. Morgana. Jackie. You two do what you have to on the right path we need to go next.

Jackie knows of the best ways to give it a try – while also fighting, sneaking around, getting some items, and so on. Telling them to get going, it was time to leave the room as they got their equipped things 'which they need' and they were all set to go.

Yusuke: Then let us be off to continue on.

Doing the same old thing to get through from within the Palace to try to get to the slot machine room next 'rather being the casino', it could anywhere...As they check in some of the doors of each room could lead them to the third VIP person to be at, but this one will be a bit harder to do for Jackie sees weird things inside like bats flying out all over the place, or Morgana with tons of treasure all over.

Morgana: Treasure...! So much of it in gold-!

Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru: Mona!

Morgana: What? Fine...I won't take any from there...

Well, he does take one rare golden token and then leaves with the others. Trying out the other doors for Futaba comes across the ocean's view on how well the ship was moving.

Futaba: Wow...you know for a Palace, this is bay far the biggest one we've ever been in.

Nice wide ocean side to see, but now wasn't the time for sight seeing here. From out of the back deck, the Phantom Thieves have to be careful from sniper type of Shadow who might want to shoot them all down.

Morgana: Looks like we made it out.

Makoto: Wait...Look, over there!

They see the Shadow in time to take cover for Jackie almost didn't, but Morgana pull his Persona friend out of danger.

Ryuji: The hell's that?!

Futaba: A tough Shadow for Shido to make to keep us out.

Makoto: Our only shot is got the sneak attack. On my mark. Jackie, trap these men on this floor with ice.

With the little Persona doing so...Yusuke and Ann take those two strong Shadows down, from gun shots and slicing and dicing them.

Yusuke: Too close.

Ann: But we made it, right?

But wait, one more was left...Only for Jackie to fight back in time to finish the last one off in seconds.

Futaba: Threat gone for now. We can go on a bit more.

Moving on...This outside also has a pool and bar to be in to look really nice of a good view from outside of the ship/Palace. And before they could go through another door, someone stops them. Huh...? A cognitive being?

Vulgar Man: Hey, you guys! I'm talkin' to all of you. Come over here for a sec.

Ann: Does he mean us...?

Looks normal to be all in Shido's heart to think of, but this one looks like trouble for what Futaba can pick up on and Jackie as well.

Futaba: Careful...! This one looks too powerful to defeat, trust me!

Vulgar Man: Are you guys makin' a mess?

Morgana: No, of course not! Why wouldn't we?

Vulgar Man: Well, I tried...It's my turn to fight back.

With the snap of his fingers, he gets out one of the gun sniper FBI type of Shadows to take out the Phantom Thieves.

Ryuji: That's not good!

Turning into Heretic Goats for the Phantom Thieves to take out for Futaba backs them up with offense and defense skills to use.

Futaba: One powerful up, coming right up. Help me out, Prometheus! And my new attack...Web Cage!

Trapping a few of them for the Phantom Thieves use a all out attack together to finish them off. Piece of cake. This man was stupid to try to take them on to be in trouble now, with their guns pointed at his face.

Yusuke: A very close one there, but we all made it...

This almost made Jackie lose air to be panicking a lot. And get this...the cleaner was them, they clean out people to killing anyone off scene, not a cleaner of the entire ship. So now they get it.

Ryuji: Cleaner...? Them who almost had us killed?!

Haru: That has to be it. The last one is a cleaner who's a VIP member.

Futaba: Makes perfect sense to me.

Still, they have to be careful from the other ones who could be the ones next time.

Makoto: Then we'll save him for last.

Yusuke: And for now we'll go after our next target of the TV Station president in the entertainment hall ahead.

And now they enter in the casino room of the cruise ship for all of them to see so many things for anyone to go all out, so much to play and lose your money too...not like what Sae's Palace was, to be completely different. For more items to get, treasure chests to be opened up, stopping some Shadows, to sneaking around from others, exploring a bit from the new room they were in, and relaxing for the moment to finish touring the casino room. With lots of slot machines downstairs for anyone to play them, and to find the TV Station President somewhere to have tons of people watching this man play a lot to win.

Haru: Hmm...Isn't the man sitting over there one of them?

Seems like it for Jackie tries to get a closer view of this person.

Ann: He's the president of a TV Station, isn't he?

Makoto: He gives letters of introduction to executives of companies who are willing to sponsor his programs. That's a difficult condition to meet...

So how will they deal with the third one here...?

Ryuji: Wanna just beat it out of him?

But for Jackie to do something for its friends, Haru wanted to give it a try as well.

Haru: Let me handle this. Wait for me, Jackie-Chan.

The two will do this while the others wait for both Haru and Jackie to give the signal to the rest of the team.

Ryuji: For real? But...

Morgana: I'll allow it. Both you and Jackie have got this, Noir.

Haru: Yes, Senpai!

There they go...With Jackie being a advertisement type of showing to dance and do tricks for the TV Station President dude to watch and then Haru asking him to have a Letter of Introduction next, he seems willing to question about it.

Male TV: A letter of introduction? But you're so obviously a child with this...weird walking snowman thing.

Haru: I'm Haru Okumura, daughter of the president of Okumura Foods. I believe we sponsored you as well. This here is my little friend/mascot of our ice cream products name Jackie, the Snowman to be part of the next catalogs in future marketing.

For Jackie to be waving hello and the man hearing a lot about Haru and her father.

Male TV: Oh, you're her? It's true that I'm quiet indebted to President Okumura. He funded us extremely well, after all. However, it looks like he got a little carried away. My condolence.

Haru: …

Trying not to take it in too hard to keep this to herself.

Male TV: And this next mascot of an ice cream you say? This thing...? How new. Regardless his exploiting management...Mr. Shido asked me to defend him as much as I could. I even throw some extra security on his way, but there were limits to what I could do. The damage almost reached up to Mr. Shido himself. President Okumura had to be cut off.

You mean have Junko's illusions murdered Okumura, is that it?

Haru: Cut off...

And it would appear that this man had some help for Shido to make it look like the Phantom Thieves have murder Okumura, but they didn't.

Male TV: It seems he didn't just cast him off the ship, but also used him to trap the Phantom Thieves. Bravo, Mr. Shido. Truly a nasty maneuver.

Jackie tells Haru to get the letter right away to quickly snap out of it. Okumura wasn't that all nice, but he would've lived a better life to changed after he was saved without Junko murdering the greedy man.

Haru: Won't you please give me a letter of recommendation? Once out company recovers, I will arrange for us to cooperate with you in a sponsorship role and on how you can make Jackie your biggest hit yet of commercial selling ice creams.

It would be weird if it did really happened since Jackie can only live in the Metaverse.

Male TV: You're the daughter of the late president. Do you really have the authority to do that? Your employees probably resent you...Well, that's not important. I'm in your father's debt, after all. I can repay some kindness to his daughter. And I'll consider about a mascot to add for my next show in a commercials to become a great hit.

And from there, Haru has it to have three now to be two more to go. It was hard to do and to her a dirty secrets of her father's death just now.

Haru: Thank you...very much...

Male TV: But my, your father truly was a fool.

He just had to say other things to be mean and such like this...

Haru: I beg your pardon?

Male TV: He could've lived a life of luxury if only he'd done what he was told. You know, I'm the one who broadcast the moment of his mental shutdown. Our ratings shot up 'cause of that! And a young high schooler with powers took care of him for us free of charge!

Laughing about it and enjoyed something from someone to die from Junko/Queen Lilith's hands is not funny at all to make Haru get mad for Jackie to not blame her one bit.

Haru: ...Stop it.

Male TV: Hmmm...?

Haru: How could you talk about my father's death like that...?

Male TV: Hm? That's just business. If you like, we could get you in a documentary. "Overcoming death to rebuild a family company..." You're so cute, you might just get good ratings.

Not funny to say or to laugh about to do a show documentary about it, so rude!

Haru: Junko...! I will not forgive you for that! You have better apologize to my father!

As Jackie tries to defend Haru from the Male TV guy and his two friends, this was the Phantom Thieves sign to go in there into battle.

Morgana: Time to save her!

Just in time for Jackie hits the other men with ice shards to push them all away.

Male TV: Are you...thieves?!

He and his friends turn into Shadows to fight them, from a Hanuman and two Garudas. Getting some in the air, Yusuke freezes them up to soaking them wet with water.

Yusuke: Guide me, Goemon! Aqua Typhoon!

And then for Ryuji to use some of his lighting attacks next.

Ryuji: Seiten Taisei, time to kick some ass. Lighting Flash Attack!

And electrocuting all three of them to be done with for the two were really hurt, as well as the TV Stanton President to look scared. That there was way too easy of a battle.

Male TV: Don't kill me...Please...?

Jackie uses some snow making skills to scare the man away to not bother with the Phantom Thieves anymore to run off screaming.

Haru: Good work, Jackie. Now we have the third letter of introduction! And he better do anymore news again from the media. But that's not all, he also told me that both Shido and Kaneshiro were working together.

Makoto: They are connected in some way?

Haru: Not just him, but Madarame. From money, doing other things to be a crime, and such to get Shido to the top as prime minister.

Now it all makes perfect sense.

Yusuke: I see...I get why that was the case.

Ryuji: And the news about Shido and Junko...? I'm so sick of all this bullshit!

Makoto: In any case, we have two more to get. Let's get going.

With them heading to the next room for Morgana to navigate and Futaba to use her hacking skills.

Futaba: Time to go.

They'll be there in no time to save Keiko, Akechi as well, and get two more letters up ahead. Mean while back in the real world for Keiko to be trapped in a bubble in the Metaverse for Fallen One in Akechi's body and Queen Lilith as Junko were in a talk show with the two hosts once again to talk about their work – detective skills and journalist talents to fool everyone else to work very well. Not good at all...!

Male Host: I would never had imagined that their leader would commit suicide. Scoop of the century by the hero herself ladies and gentlemen, Junko Sakurai!

People see Junko to act all smile like to get applauded like this.

Junko: Ah, hi...

Male Host: Akechi-san, did you...or did you two...anticipate this curious turn of events?

Akechi 'Fallen One': Oh, certainly not to this extent...But it is important to note that she was the mastermind behind the recent commotion. Getting captured for Junko to risk her life in the name of the law to get her story must have wounded her pride irreparably. Such things happen often to insurgent leaders.

Or so they all think to be told a big fat lie.

Female Host: According to the police, the whereabouts of the other members are still currently unknown. Considering they no longer require testimony from the leader, the investigation will be hard to-

For Junko to give her partner the sign to say something in the middle of the talk show.

Akechi 'Fallen One': May I butt in for a second?

Male Host: Of course.

Akechi 'Fallen One': The Phantom Thieves may have laid low since then...but they must not be excused! For Junko wants to make sure what is real or not for her story; and I don't care if they come after me or even try going after my dear friend there! For the victims and to my sweet Keiko of their evil deeds, and for their families...I will capture the remaining Phantom Thieves, no matter what!

Loving the speech there for other cheer Akechi and Junko one.

Junko: (Smooth, you idiot...real smooth...)

Sitting back down to get back to the topic at hand again.

Akechi 'Fallen One': ...My apologizes. I didn't mean to get so worked up.

Male Host: No wonder they call you an ace detective of justice! What passion! And Junko to be the clumsy, smartest, but still a carefree hard worker journalist. How about we use this opportunity to poll the audience. Those who believe the detective of justice will annihilate the Phantom Thieves and Junko to get her story of a life time, press your buttons now!

The ratings go up to only 50 on this one...Yikes.

Junko: (What a bunch of human suckers.)

Male Host: My, everyone in the audience agrees! Looks like you can't back down now, both of you.

Akechi 'Fallen One': I will do the best I can...Oh, but I do have to study for my college entrance exams and for Junko to do the same to become a full time journalist. We might not be able to promise that...

Junko: You said it, Goro!

This has others laughing for Fallen One has them all fooled and Junko as well, all according to plan to work together with Shido to fulfill their own needs.

Fallen One: (None of these people know that I was an outcast from the other world to end up this way...No longer a god, but a false one. Enemy to all Shadows in the Metaverse. And for Akechi to have wanted people to like him, to prove he can do so much more to feel all alone until he took away the girl I love...! I didn't come this far just to back down, I have to make him feel the hatred and rage to get back at the man we're using. I love to see families fighting at each other, the darker side of him like I am that is. This boy was trying to be an honor study, studying hard, and became an ace detective to try to stop us...Almost. I don't mind taking over his type of life if its only to have Keiko by my side forever. And thanks to Queen's app of the Nav to come up with powerful illusion from her fake sister of her other self to kill as this Black Mask character, her dumb story, moving around as the Shadow appearance to have Witch helping the Phantom Thieves out, and for her to act dumb to get some information to stop them so far. Now all that remains for me before I see Akechi murder his own father...I will have Keiko bare a child for me from our love. I'll be my own type of justice to become a God in all worlds soon enough.)

Well, we're getting to know about Fallen One as Akechi's Shadow 'so far'. Getting back to the show for the two hosts continue to talk with Akechi for Fallen One using his body to still play the role.

Male Host: But still, wasn't their leader's suicide a letdown for you and Junko, given how long it took the cops to apprehended her? I think if it were me, I would've collapsed from the shock.

Akechi 'Fallen One': True...It did make me feel somewhat dizzy...Just a little though. For Junko to go through so much to aid me, it was very scary at first. Perhaps my mind was worked up due to the major task I had undertaken to have some help in the end, of a first year in high school with skills of all people...

Just then, someone's cell phone goes off during the show to sound really annoying to the hosts.

Male Host: Hey, who is that?! If you don't turn off your phone, the Phantom Thieves might change your heart!

Making everyone else laugh to also have Fallen One hear something, as well as Junko to hear about this too.

Junko and Akechi 'Fallen One': ...A phone?

For them to see Junko's look on her face and Akechi 'Fallen One's' to look serious, could they've figured it out to be right about it?

Male Host: See? Even Akechi-san and Junko's faces are stiffed up.

Akechi 'Fallen One': A-ah, sorry about that. I'm not bothered. Just make sure to turn it off when you go to the movies!

Having them laugh again for the show to continued for Junko and Fallen One talked after it was over about the whole issue on how Keiko's still alive.

Junko: Dammit! I knew they would pull this one off from my notebooks to figure it out to my cell phone...! How could've I been so stupid?! To hell with the Phantom Thieves!

Fallen One: Calm down, your majesty.

Temper problem this woman has, huh? Pushy...

Junko: You calm down! I know telling Shido will be bad enough, we have to keep quiet about this. That's why they can't rescue Keiko at all.

Fallen One: Or Akechi who I love using his physical form.

A show off to show his looks in human skin to love it for Junko/Queen Lilith ignores him.

Junko: I get it...And do you have to act and look too sexy?

Fallen One: I need his powers for something, to awake his dark past for something good...And look, either Shido and I will get the other gems for you. So just chill out and leave it all to me. I need to go back to my Keiko, and you do...whatever your goals are, see you later. (Time to fine and dine with my girl.)

With Fallen One going back to Keiko to be stuck and free back in his little hideout, Junko hopes that all will go well on what's to come next.

Lilith: I don't judge by your love to say the least from what you once was...Like my love to save for a good reason why.

For them to not get caught, how long will that last for them? Or to Shido? Back in Shido's Palace for the Phantom Thieves continued to find another room to get around for two more letters remaining.

Futaba: Besides the cleaner and IT President Guy, we're almost done.

Yusuke: Where could this IT guy be?

There was a problem with this one...

Makoto: We don't have a clue on where he is. Oracle. Mona. You two do what you have to by knowing the other way around the Palace, same with you too, Jackie. Lets keep going.

The little Persona was on it for Futaba and Morgana do their other tasks too. Going around to the same old thing and sticking on the right path carefully, to get some items, Shadows to beat, part to hide from the other ones, and so on; as well as seeing the weird head painting thing from Japan with an odd face gets to everyone else for Jackie to hate it and smacks it like a pinata.

Yusuke: Such bad taste in art Shido has.

Futaba: This thing will give you nightmares.

Continuing on...To check around from the outside and inside of the Palace, and then comes across the Cleaner again.

Cleaner: Guess who?

Ann: Not you again!

Cleaner: You think you can beat up my men and get away with it like the last time?

Ryuji: Ah...you're the one who attacked us first.

He did attack first at them out of nowhere.

Cleaner: Yeah, yeah, I'm just doin' Mr. Shido a favor, OK? This time I'll get you thieves for good! The more I send out, the harder it'll get to defeat.

Another Shadow appears to fight off against the Phantom Thieves again by the Cleaner's doing. More goat types to fight them off for they had some fire power for Jackie and Yusuke's combo powers to cool and wash up their fire to become completely soak, and then Morgana becomes a car to run them over.

Morgana: Time to burn rubber and eat my dust in defeat!

The Cleaner leaves again to be back for more later.

Haru: It never ends for him...

Morgana: We fought back, that's all that matter the most. Time to look for the IT President.

The Cleaner who kills people with some Shadow doesn't play there, now doesn't he? Moving on...The fourth VIP member has to be somewhere in the Palace for other members to go to, but where at? Hard to look and sneak around from other Shadows like this, time to go down the elevator to the next floor up another floor. Getting to a brand new room, they need to figure out on what they have to do next.

Makoto: Where could this IT person be...?

There's a lot of people all over, it could be anyone.

Yusuke: It's hard to say who it could be from all of this crowd.

Futaba: We could ask them little at a time. Because the last thing we want to do is to go in the bathroom where he is now taking a dump.

Gross 'almost made Jackie sick just thinking about it', but not happening to go with option a instead. Just then, Makoto figures it out.

Makoto: Wait...IT company president doesn't go anywhere but work somewhere for no one else to see him...He's in his office.

Futaba: I hope he does eat, get out, and go to the bathroom. Mine was much different.

Yeah, way different for her than with this guy.

Ryuji: Why don't we try asking a few people still about this guy at the restaurant here.

Ann: Good thinking, Skull! Any information these people can get us will be very useful.

Besides fighting off some of the Shadows...Asking the bartenders about the IT man to work hard to never leave his office to keep Shido's work to go on, others question themselves about how he manage all of this, others who don't care to be rich and snobby, and so on to get some information they needed so far. For someone to not leave the room to eat, sleep, bathe, or use the bathroom quite differently is really gross. Asking one waiter at the restaurant again for him to answer their questions.

Waiter: Yes? You all wish to be seated and dine today?

Time to play the part.

Makoto: Actually, we heard you people also do room servant too, correct?

Waiter: That we do...

Makoto: Well, we wish to deliver some food to the IT president who's very busy. And since he never leaves his room, we would like to bring it up to him. Mr. Shido wants us to complete with his task if we can eat afterwards.

Seems to work for this man to fall for it.

Waiter: Really? From Mr. Shido himself? You must work very hard. Of course, we'll have it done right away.

It worked for the waiter to get it done and for the Phantom Thieves to get to IT President's office in no time.

Ann: We did it!

Morgana: Way a go, Queen!

And from the map should lead them to the upstairs of IT himself for them to get to him next letter.

Haru: Is it pretty close? It must be somewhere upstairs.

Yusuke: There has to be another way up...

Again, this one will be twice as different unlike any other...For Jackie tries to think hard as well, they have to come up with something to getting up easily. Still, this is the Phantom Thieves here to do their best for all seven of them 'with Jackie's help' to save Keiko and Akechi and get two more letters, for them to be finding their way around the place to reach close to where the IT guy's office was at for Jackie to feel some cool air coming from somewhere.

Morgana: What is it, Jackie? Is it his office above us? Up there...?

Sure looks like it to be from outside of the ship on deck to be getting much closer.

Makoto: We just need to find some way to get inside his office next. Good work, Jackie.

This made this Jackie Frost very happy to hear it was very helpful to them. Without going to this vent to smell like rotten fish, they go to a lower port hallway instead to find the location they needed to be in they can climb up from outside of the ship 'where the boat was hanging aside' and up a little to the top for Morgana to do it first.

Morgana: And away we go!

Makoto: That's one way we can go up easily like this.

Ryuji: Then what the hell are we waitin' for then? Let's get climbin'!

The others soon join up to climb carefully and not to get caught by any searchlights to getting there just in time, or other people seeing them from their room windows. To one more VIP room to be open up from an odd window type of the door, this is the place.

Futaba: We're here!

They all go inside of IT man's room to be a nice looking one, for he was busy too for someone who never leaves there. For Morgana, Jackie, Makoto, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Futaba, and Haru just needed to get the note and fight him too 'for they know it's going to happen either way'. Speaking of Jackie, it had something in mind and for Morgana's tool making skills and some of its own magic to be useful for something to use it on.

Yusuke: That must be the IT company president.

Futaba: I'm gonna go!

Now it was Futaba's turn to take on this task to know about what this man does, for her to not be scared of going there alone.

Haru: By yourself?

Futaba: He'll be on guard if we all go together...Plus, it's IT stuff! This is my time to shine, this is all for Big Sis.

Makoto: Should we leave it to Oracle?

From Jackie to be a cheerleader to support Futaba all the way through this, and Morgana can tell that Futaba has gotten a while lot better since she joined in with a change of heart thanks to the Phantom Thieves.

Morgana: I think she'll do fine. Oracle, we're right behind you. (All for Madame Keiko would've go with the plan.)

Futaba: It's been left to me! Hehe. It's like that show where the kid goes shopping alone for the first time. Hehe, this is gonna be tough.

Someone feels excited about doing this.

Ryuji: She's feelin' good enough to joke around, so maybe this'll be fine after all...?

Ann: Just yell if things get dangerous, OK?

Acting like a solider, Futaba walks straight into IT man's office with two other girls to be talking about business...Being surprised on what her plan will be to get he letter.

IT Man: What the?! Who're you?!

A bit nervous, Futaba tries to give it her all.

Futaba: P-P-Pardon my entrance sudden!

IT Man: Those clothes...I-I mean, why did you come in from the window?!

Futaba: W-Well, the door's locked and you weren't answering! How else am I supposed to get in here? Oh, but I get how you feel! There's totes nothing better than relaxing in your own room!

He didn't for this person who was talking to the IT President was a girl to show up like this.

IT Man: A-A girl...?

Futaba: You're an IT guy, right? I can tell we talk the same language!

She then walks up to IT man's desk, to then doing something on her computer laptop while helping him on a few things to trick him to give Futaba the fourth letter they needed.

IT Man: Th-That's not what matters here. Just who are...Hmmm?! Is that your laptop?

Futaba: Hehehehe...This little guy caught your attention, huh? I made it myself!

Who knew that Futaba could make computers by hand too, that's awesome! He loves how she works on computers like this one.

IT Man: This is amazing...To think you could do this much on a mobile device...

Futaba: Wanna see the benchmarks? It can pump out some awesome numbers. Although normally, I just use this one as sub-processor when I'm hacking into a dump system.

IT Man: Hacking...? Do you mean like cyber attacks?

She then says the group from Medjed next of her own game to play as Alibaba only.

Futaba: Hehehe...Ever heard of Medjed?

IT Man: Well, of course.

Futaba: Try not to be surprised by this. Actually, be surprised. I am Medjed! I'm the one who took down the fake!

This catches this guy off guard.

IT Man: Huh...?!

Futaba: Don't believe me, huh? Here, this is proof.

Showing her works to have this guy believe that Futaba's the real deal.

IT Man: This is the project server...! You identified all of them?!

Futaba: If you want my skills, I need a letter of introduction.

IT Man: Man...To think the website we prepared got crashed so easily by a mere child...

That was too easy, now they have one more letter to get.

Futaba: Huh.? Y-You prepared it...?

IT Man: That's right. Why did you have to go and destroy our work?

Not good for her to say that she's a Phantom Thief to let it slip from Futaba's lips, but stops in time.

Futaba: Because I'm a Phantom-I-It was just because I couldn't give someone using the Medjed name without my permission. So, why'd you send Medjed after the Phantom Thieves?

Oh, he is behind that mess for Futaba to figure that part out to be all IT Man's doing.

IT Man: There was no reason to choose Medjed per se. Their popularity was convenient for us though. We knew the Phantom Thieves couldn't target an anonymous group, after all.

Futaba: That's why...?

IT Man: Medjed's defeated was supposed to be an act, so their actual fall was quite a shock to me and Junko-san. We were planning on shutting it down anyway though, so it really didn't conflict with our plans. The Phantom Thieves must've enjoyed their moment in the spotlight, not knowing would be so short-lived. You see, you gotta abuse a tool like the internet. Well, the word abuse doesn't really describe it. The real charm comes in making use of the internet in innovate ways that circumvent legal restrictions.

Doing those things to put the murder blame on the Phantom Thieves like it was a fun game? It was very wrong to do!

Futaba: You little...

IT Man: I'm sure you understand. You're Medjed, after all. Isn't it wonderful manipulating all those information-illiterate idiots?!

Not to you, no!

Futaba: What a third-rate fool...

IT Man: ...Huh?

Futaba: Not only are your skills third-rate, but you stink worse than a third-rate person. Don't treat me like we're equals. I'm gonna reform society!

IT Man: ...What a stupid idea. Don't tell me you destroyed my website for this so-called "societal reform"?

I think she just did all of it already, all of it to finally saying on who Futaba really is.

Futaba: That's right! It's because I'm a member of the Phantom Thieves!

IT Man: What?

Futaba: Picking on the weak and calling that innovative? Looks like I just gotta ban the guy at the root of all this...Shido! Now, you're gonna give me that letter of introduction directly to me or else!

Like he won't give it to Futaba that easily.

IT Man: Why would I?

Futaba: H-How about a computer competition for it?!

IT Man: Huh? Don't be ridiculous! I'd rather just kill you!

Now's a good time to get the rest of the group as Jackie was about finish making something big.

Futaba: G-Guys!

Arriving inside of the room for Makoto, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Haru, and Jackie were here to help out Futaba and get the letter from this IT man.

Haru: So this is still what happens in the end...

Morgana: Well, now that we know he has one, this should be the easiest way to get it!

For him and two of the other girls turn into Shadows of one Oberon and two Titanias. With Jackie freezing up the grounds for the three to fly all over the room; allowing Morgana to slingshot their wings and Ann to burn them all off for Haru's plants do the rest to finishing them with a little boost from Futaba's help.

Futaba: Let's finish this!

And it's done...

Yusuke: And the deed is done.

The finally have the fourth of the five letters to get one more to go, for this man get knocked out cold for the Phantom Thieves to continue on for the cleaner one being their last VIP to go after.

Futaba: We got the letter of introduction! I did it to learn how sick this man was on what he has done, both him and Junko! Doing the fake Medjed was one of them, what's the other one, mister? Come on...Tell us!

Ryuji: Wake up and answer the question, you bastard!

Getting back up from Ryuji kicking him to wake up to answer back.

IT Man: The cognitive psience research...

Sounds like it's very important on what he had to say to them.

Futaba: What did you do?! Spill it!

IT Man: After extracting the results of the research, I deleted everything last scarp of the original date. After that, I encrypted everything we had and put it on a domain inaccessible to normal people. Don't get me wrong though. I don't know anything about all the mental shutdowns.

Well, that's one mystery solved so far on how they did it.

Morgana: Shido...What the hell was he researching?

Futaba: No matter what it was, we won't let him abuse it!

Feeling scared to leave the room just to hide, the Phantom Thieves have to find this Cleaner person to get one more letter they needed. For Fallen One gives Keiko a romantic type of feast of their love...in a mess up kind of way.

Fallen One: He should've kept his mouth shut...I wonder how the last one will go down? What do you think, Keiko...? Be killed quickly or suffer by bleeding to their doom? Hard to have you quiet like this until the spell takes full effected, but you're not fighting back so I'll take it.

Mess up for Keiko to still be under Fallen One's love spell. Back in the real world, Junko was acting like a hard working journalist to get a phone call from Shido to take it somewhere private.

Junko: We're doing well for the media to just love your work, Shido. There's no need to thank me or that other idiot.

Shido: And thanks to you two, everything is running smoothly the way I wanted it to be. Now then, I have a favor that I asked of Fallen One to do...

Junko: Do tell.

What did Shido ask Fallen One to do for him?

Shido: It's about our loyal costumers of our mental shutdowns. I thought he would get the Phantom Thieves for me to get the gems, and then you can get the other ones for me next.

Junko: And you're sure? The election's coming up soon.

Shido: Just in case, you know. The earlier, the better. The election to be coming up, I want to get rid of others who stands in my way. I have to win this. Now like this false god, neither him or you don't cross me!

Hanging up to try to act cool to have her own plan in mind.

Lilith: Having him do the job to stop the others while still having Keiko...? That has to be it...He wants to get rid of him and then me, I just know it.

What does all of this even mean? Back in the Metaverse, the Phantom Thieves have to think of a way to get the Cleaner to come to them for one more letter to get.

Ryuji: So...Anyone wanna cause trouble to draw out the Cleaner guy?

Makoto: If we are, we must be very careful with this last one.

Haru: But we've gotten everyone on this map. Have we missed anything else?

It was hard to tell for Jackie tries to get what the map was showing it or Morgana.

Morgana: It's hard to say...Unless...Yeah, the engine room of this ship!

They haven't gone there yet, but they have the map that'll lead the Phantom Thieves to the place where the Cleaner was at.

Yusuke: I don't think we have come across that place yet to be part of this entire Palace.

Ann: Then let's go there, I think we should follow the smoke coming out of it to lead us the way...

Futaba: Then let's give it a try...I'll see what I can get from hacking through. And that's not all...Jackie!

The little Persona's done to make a water gun of Jackie's ice water powers to spray with and Morgana to create the weapon. It's a cure for both Akechi and Keiko to use on them to break free from Fallen One's spell of his.

Morgana: All done thanks to Jackie and me to make this within thirty minutes! The only way to break out of Fallen One's spell, is to soak Madame Keiko and Akechi who is possessing his body to wear off the spell of love and power. It'll work.

Trying it out on a Shadow to feel greedy, and now to be kind and confused. A quick affect on them, but it would appear it'll work quite well.

Futaba: Works like a charm.

Yusuke: Then we can save Ms. Keiko and Akechi, there's still some time.

Makoto: Then let's finish with this and find Keiko next. Jackie, we would've made it this far without you guiding us. Thanks. Now everyone, follow me.

Off they go to climb up top of the other rooms to make it back down and then crawling through a vent to get back inside of the ship itself. Seeing through the exit of the Cleaner getting his sniper Shadows to hunt the Phantom Thieves and take them down by any means; allowing them to come down for them to put a stop to the Cleaner himself and his goons before they get to the heroes again.

Cleaner: Huh?! You thieves wanna start some trouble with me? Men, take care of these guys. I'm outta here.

Lots of goat Shadows to transform into them for Jackie and Yusuke do the same thing to soak them wet with ice and water mixed in, to then doing a shoot out group to fire a lot of gun bullets until they were all gone. Not going to be caught off guard this time!

Ann: Hey! He's getting away!

Ryuji: Let's go after him then and give us the letter by force!

The chase begins...but Cleaner locked himself in the room from them for the Phantom Thieves sneak in through another vent to get in easily. Seeing through was a lot of other cognitive working for Cleaner to protect himself from them if they try to come from the front door, for the the seven and Jackie jumped down to give this guy a sneak attack.

Morgana: Surprise!

Cleaner: You guys just don't know when to stop. Is the hit on me really that big? What clan are you from?

To get the fifth and final letter of introduction that is from this guy! What clan are you from anyways? Showing off his jacket to show him being part of some clan to look both strong and deadly as a yakuza member.

Ryuji: ...Clan? Does he mean like, yakuza clan?

That's what the cleaner means.

Futaba: Wait, does he "clean up" problems by making people disappear? I guess I was right about it.

Ann: Crap...! Is he really yakuza?

Futaba: Or at least some of us were catching on.

This makes Jackie freak out to try to do something for the others and fast, without feeling so scared from the Shadows of Shido's anymore.

Yusuke: It seems that bastard Shido has close ties to the underground...

Makoto: How are we supposed to get the letter of introduction from him? Do we have to prove our worth?

The Cleaner then wanted to say something from the Phantom Thieves next.

Cleaner: Hey! I'm a busy man. I gotta deal with cleanin' up problems and all the mental shutdowns, after all. If you got business with me, just spit it out already.

Makoto: Please give us the letter of introduction and we'll leave you be.

Cleaner: A letter of introduction? Why the hell would I give you one?

So much for sweet talking and asking nicely...

Makoto: As I excepted...

Anyone else have a back up plan? For Jackie to act like it was painting something, it brings something up for Ann to say this part next...

Ann: Ummm...Actually, we're here to suggest a tattoo design for you.

Cleaner: A tattoo?

It was Yusuke's turn to get somewhere and get that letter.

Ann: Th-This guy is a great at drawing...H-He's an artist!

Yusuke: What is the meaning of this?! I have no intention of designing a simple tattoo!

Ann: I thought you'd be able to do it, Yusuke...

Like they had no other choice, it was now or never...

Cleaner: What are you squabblin' about?

They got to have Yusuke draw it for their lives were on the line!

Ryuji: Yusuke, draw something! Art's art, ain't it?!

Makoto: We're counting on you!

Yusuke: ….Very well. May at I least decide what I draw?

It's not that easy...Not for this guy.

Cleaner: Uh uh. I won't accept anything 'cept a godly phoenix fitting for my godly personalty.

Yusuke: A phoenix...I'd rather something else...

Cleaner: Makin' excuses now, mister "artist"? You're all talk. People like you are a dime a dozen.

Ouch, now he has done it.

Yusuke: I am not all talk! I can draw anything you want. Bring me a brush and a piece of paper.

A lot of work for Yusuke to do with a paper and paint brush to make the best phoenix design to put his heart into it all, looks really good.

Makoto: Thanks again, Fox, your art is amazing...

With some quick work, touch, and skills to this painting...Yusuke was fast enough to get it done at last.

Yusuke: ...It's finished.

It looked really good, for the others however to start worrying about the design.

Ryuji: Dude, this is totally not gonna work for a tattoo...

Ann: ...Is it a monster? It has some kinda crazy aura...

Haru: A truly...explosive piece...

For others to really like it to still find this drawing to not work at all.

Yusuke: This is my perception of a phoenix.

Morgana: There's no way this is gonna work...

But some how, Cleaner likes it a lot. Really?! I'm surprised it did work.

Cleaner: I ain't seen nothing like this before! I like it!

This surprises Jackie about it as well.

Yusuke: Thank you!

Makoto: It seems like...it went well...?

Yusuke: Well then, I requested a letter of introduction.

He'll allow it for Cleaner has some terms to say before making it official.

Cleaner: On one condition, kid. I want you to be my personal tattoo artist.

Add Yusuke to the yakuza?! No thank you!

Morgana: He wants to recruit you?!

Of course, Yusuke's not an idiot to never join with someone so evil.

Yusuke: I decline.

Cleaner: No letter for you then.

Yusuke: I must decide my own path as an artist. I will not receive aid from others any longer. Now if you understand, hand over the letter. Otherwise, we'll just have to take it by force. By the way, you're more feral pigeon than phoenix.

Nice one!

Cleaner: You cocky-ass bastard! I'm gonna destroy you! I'll rip you open and tear out your insides!

Ryuji: We're still gonna fight after all that?!

Guess so...for Cleaner goes in his Shadow form a giant fighting ogre for the Phantom Thieves and Jackie take this guy on.

Tayla: Persona # 121 - Ongyo-Ki

An oni that was controlled by Fujiwara no Chikata. Ongyo-ki suppressed its aura to prevent enemies from sensing him, allowing him to surprise enemies when he attacked. It has been allegedly said that this is the origin of ninjitsu.

As strong as Cleaner was in battle from strength, huge weapon to wield, and some earth power to control the grounds...Futaba quickly uses her defense up on others and Jackie to freeze up the other three yakuza men only; which allowed for Makoto to punch the Shadow a lot with her fighting skills, Yusuke using his sword against Cleaner, to Ryuji's bat swinging hits, Ann's whip, and Haru's own swinging axe.

Haru: It's over for you!

Morgana: Time for an all out – ATTACK!

With the group combined attacks to be done, Cleaner was no more to drop the letter to get the last one. They did it! For Cleaner to be standing and laughs about the battle he had as he goes back to normal. And because of it, he lives them the letter to like their fighting skills.

Cleaner: Haha, you punks're tough! I like that! You've got some backbone. All right, I'll give you my letter. Normally I'd have to "clean" you guys up for messin' around on the ship, but...there's no point now.

What an odd and understanding cognitive he is.

Yusuke: You're letting us go?

Cleaner: This place ain't gonna last much longer if powerful soldiers like you guys got in here. Time for me to jet. The captain was great, n' all, but he's gonna have to go down with this ship alone. See ya later, kiddos.

And then he just leaves to walk on out of this Palace to give up and the letter to be given to the Phantom Thieves, he was one of the weirdest and last VIP to be beaten, huh?

Yusuke: That was an unexpected response for a cognition creation...

Haru: Politicians never get too close to their shady connections. They must have only been linked monetarily.

Seems like it to still get the five letters they needed.

Morgana: That must be it.

Ann: Well, we finally have all five. We need to use these to get into the main assembly hall, right?

Haru: Yes, and I believe that will be where we find the Treasure. We've been to most other places to gather the letters – there's almost no doubt about it.

Ryuji: We're gonna take his Treasure, no matter what!

They were ready to get Keiko and Akechi first by beating Fallen One, before they could use those key cards to get to Shido's Treasure to steal next.

Makoto: We made it this far...As I'm sure you all know, the importance of this particular card is unlike any that's come before. Once we send it, our opponents will know that Keiko-Chan as Joker, who they presumed dead, is in fact still alive but captured for us to rescue her. After we save both her and Akechi-san, we will be putting our backs to the wall.

This was all or nothing then for Jackie was in it all the way until the very end to not mess this one up.

Yusuke: If we lose, our lives will truly be over...

Haru: We can't let that happen, can we?!

Morgana: We won't...It's time for some payback!

The Phantom Thieves will be proven wrong of their innocents, and not as murderers to begin with.

Yusuke: Yes. This is not just a Phantom Thieves matter for Ms. Keiko. It is also a personal matter.

Morgana: Then it's decided. We made it this far to save our leader, Akechi, stop Fallen One, get Shido's Treasure, one more gem to get, and two more False Gods to defeat.

Makoto: The real question is, how and where do we send the calling card?

How can they do it for Shido to notice so soon...?

Ann: How about we make it super flashy? Our whole big plan was all f or this moment, you know!

A surprise calling card out of the open, huh? A smart idea to do there, to planing it will be the next big thing to do.

Yusuke: Actually, it must be theatrically done. A minor leak will only be crushed by Shido's influence.

Haru: Maybe it doesn't have to be in letter form this time.

This is where Futaba's comes in for her next move...

Futaba: Hehe...It's finally my turn to steal the spotlight.

Makoto: ….What's the matter?

A lot to go around to also expose Junko/Queen Lilith as well.

Futaba: Heeheehee...It's nothing.

Yusuke: Well, there's no use in thinking about it here. Let's head back for now. Time to do the saving of Ms. Keiko and Akechi as promised.

It was time for Jackie to lead all seven of the Phantom Thieves to where Fallen One was keeping Keiko at to be somewhere on this Palace. For this special Persona, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru have made it up so far to go do what needs to be done for Fallen One gets ready to fight just as soon he have his lovely moments with the hypnosis to be cuddling in bed for him to hug and kissing Keiko to have her wear a swimsuit next for his amusement. Sick Shadow pervert! He was about to do it in his love making bed to have Keiko bare his child next, and then he will kill her friends as Shido order him to once he was done.

Fallen One: So, they've made it with all five letters to get to Shido's Treasure. Not bad...But not as bad they're going to be...This will be the day of our victory of the last Phantom Thieves stands...Keiko, you look very lovely...Allow for me to tell you who I really am that has something to do with Goro Akechi...I was an outcast to be a god once, only to be a different breed than my brother was for father to love than me to kicking me out of Midgar to be reborn again from someone's anger and sadness to take over. I wanted to have it all to discover love...All of it. Now freed to aid one Shadow who wants to be with her lover from down below, and I wanted to find the one who choose me out and with luck to be Akechi's anger of what Shido did to him and his mother to die leaving Akechi sad; all of this to grow in to create me to have this man dead to solving the case who almost stopped the majesty, but I didn't allow our secret to not get out yet. We all have goals, but all this to see you the first time when Akechi rescue you from two perverted men...I felt what real love was to get jealous at the real Akechi, I hate watching it all! But I knew if I aided Shido by becoming one with Akechi again of his Shadow and cognition to use, help out majesty to create illusions of the Black Mask to kill everyone, and soon to change this world. All this just to get you my side from the spell of love to place upon you, and Akechi can try to break free, but only I can after we make love first...Now then, Keiko, give yourself to me.

About to crawl near Keiko in bed to be shirtless for Fallen One finishes what he has started...something of an ice attack breaks down the door to force it to open for Keiko's friends has arrived!

Morgana: Madame Keiko! We're here to rescue you and Akechi from Fallen One!

A close call from the love making didn't happen. Will the Phantom Thieves beat Fallen One to rescuing the two as well? Who is Fallen One as the False/Fallen God if what he said about himself from an outcast to become part of Akechi's anger and sadness...? You guessed it – Fallen One is Akechi's Cognitive self to use the power of his Shadow self to have full control of and half evil brother of Thor's side of the family too. More on that next chapter/episode.


	106. Fallen One – Loki

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 106 - Fallen One – Loki

Almost close for Keiko to be under Fallen One's spell to have sex with her in Akechi's body to be wrong to not break free from...The Phantom Thieves crashes into his play room to come to their leader's rescue just in time! Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, Makoto/Queen, Futaba/Oracle, Haru/Noir, and Jackie were ready to save Keiko and Akechi by fighting off Fallen One before stealing Shido's Treasure next.

Fallen One: But how...?

Morgana: Thank Jackie for leading us all the way here...Wow! Again with this?!

A bad timing to almost look like Keiko and Fallen One were about to do it for it to be a bad scene here.

Futaba: Isn't Big Sis already in a relationship on someone who's possessed by a Shadow?

Ryuji: Is this for real?!

Yusuke: A little young to be doing this...

Haru: Oh, my...!

Ann: How dare you have your way with our friend, you sicko!

Enough fighting, the antidote for Morgana to shoot out in order to save the two lovers right away.

Makoto: Enough of this! Mona, fire away! Jackie, power it up!

It has to work...from Jackie's ice to make the water gun happen for Morgana to fire away.

Morgana: Fire in the hole!

A direct hit to get Keiko and Akechi's body wet with blue water type of all over.

Fallen One: What the hell is this?

Now Futaba uses her hologram image of Goro Akechi to talk some sense into Keiko to snap her out of the spell to finally be working.

Futaba: (Please work...) Big Sis, wake up from Fallen One's spell right now! He has Akechi's body to try to have sex with you! But your love the real Akechi only! Please Big Sis, we've gotten all five keys to getting to Shido's Treasure now and we need you both back! Snap out of it already! 

From Futaba's words and Keiko seeing an image of Akechi to remember of them going out to loving each other 'with a little power of her being protected of his spirit to be fast asleep to save her from Fallen One' was a sign of their love to fight back. Out of the spell to be broken, she can move and talk again.

Keiko: What...? Where am I...? Akechi-Cun...Yes, I have to save my boyfriend...

Fallen One: Shit! The spell wore off...!

Seeing herself in a mirror to not like the swimsuit to cover her body with her hands in panic.

Keiko: Guys?! Why am I-?! This swimsuit looks bad on me!

Ryuji: Bad?! You almost had your way with this dick!

Ann: Idiot, we were mistaken! We made it before he had his way with the brainwashed Keiko! Come on, Skull.

Hitting him upside the head, he now knows it.

Ryuji: My bad...Hey, Keiko's back to normal. It worked!

Jackie was happy to hear to be cheering and the other Phantom Thieves, only for Fallen One to try using it on Keiko again.

Fallen One: No! I won't let you have Keiko be taken like this...She's mine-!

Just before he does it again to Keiko, someone steps in to cut Fallen One's hand with an ice shard done by Jackie to save her life.

Keiko: Jackie!

The little Persona nodded to tell her to get out of the room now with the others as Keiko makes a run for it with the rest of the team. As Fallen One was left angry to grabs hold of Jackie's arm to take his rage on the little Jack Frost.

Fallen One: You little shit!

He throws Jackie so far to be hit down to the ground and fires a powerful lighting blast to have Jackie disappear in seconds with nothing left but a gem it was wearing on the bow tie. Oh, no...Was this Persona dead? The others were left in shock.

Morgana: No, Jackie!

Running to the scene to check for Jackie wasn't there at all.

Futaba: I don't see it anywhere...huh?

She picks up something 'to hold on to it' for Futaba and the others to look sad to lose a dear friend to this world.

Keiko: Jackie...I don't sense it anywhere...I don't think it's coming back...

Makoto: Is it dead?

The others started to cry for Jackie's loss even Keiko who saved her life.

Ryuji: Dammit! Why, Jackie?! That was stupid to die for nothing!

Incoming Fallen One coming at them in rage.

Fallen One: Keiko!

Just then, Yusuke pulls out a smoke ball.

Yusuke: Everyone, get back!

It works to get to the other part of the engine room to race down to for Fallen One uses his powers to look for Keiko and the Phantom Thieves to be around the room somewhere, making down further to still be sad of Jackie getting killed.

Morgana: Oracle? What do you have there?

She uses her computer skills to detect what the gem was.

Futaba: Hmm...Jackie's not dead.

Haru: What do you mean?

Futaba: I'm picking up some life on this Jack Frost. No other Persona like this one would've survived a powerful blast from Fallen One, but one has a magic gem of some kind to life support, Jackie's using its magic to create a barrier in this thing to heal and absorbing Fallen One's attack, it worked. Other than it'll take a bit to heal back up...Jackie's fine and it's a hero!

So from almost losing a friend, Jackie's alive to take a while to heal, but this was still great news to hear.

Morgana: Yes! Jackie's alive!

Ryuji: Hell yeah!

Makoto: That Persona's a true hero.

From cheering about Jackie, even a lot more for Keiko was back to the team to have herself covered with other clothes to wear for a bit.

Keiko: It is...Huh? You guys...? Ah, thank you for saving me. I'm not under Fallen One's love spell anymore. (He doesn't even know what love truly is.)

Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru: KEIKO! 

They all gathered next to Keiko to be overjoyed and hugging her to be happy to be with her team again.

Yusuke: Thank goodness, Ms. Keiko. You're saved! 

Ryuji: And it's all thanks to us and you still lookin' hot!

Hugging the two boys to be loved and not in love with Keiko to be very happy to see them again.

Keiko: You two are something else...Futaba...

Same with Futaba to be patted on the head to start crying.

Futaba: Big Sis...! You had me so worried about you... *sob* *whimpering*

Soon the other three girls stand next to Keiko's side for Ann, Haru, and Makoto.

Haru: Keiko-Chan...Welcome back.

Ann: You had us worried about you so much!

Makoto: I don't want to love the good friend who helped me out so much and then leave us! Keiko-Chan!

Keiko: Makoto. Haru. Ann. You girls are also good friends like Futaba to be a friend/sister to me. And Morgana...How can I forget about you?

Having him look tough, only for Morgana to start crying so much and then rushes over to Keiko's side to hug her and let it all out.

Morgana: M-M-M-Madame Keiko! *sob* I'm so happy you're back to normal! *sob* Jackie made a cure for you and Akechi! It really worked! *sob*

What a cute friendship type of scene between the two to be reunited.

Keiko: I know, Morgana, it's okay...I miss you too. And Jackie did great to save my life, more than once today. I've missed all of you, my best friends. We still need to save Akechi-Cun before we can take Shido's heart.

Makoto: We know, Keiko-Chan. But Fallen One might be already trying to track us down as we speak...If we have to save Akechi-san, then we need to stop hm from using his body first.

I guess they know the whole thing to be told by Jackie for Morgana to understand and translate back to the others.

Morgana: Queen's right, Madame Keiko. Can you still fight?

A bit tired, but that doesn't Keiko one bit.

Keiko: I can fight yes. Once I transform into Joker, we'll fight on for me to reach Akechi-Cun from our love in friendship and my love for him. Otherwise...you have all done well fighting on to getting the five key cards on your own from the backup plan we talked about, good work.

This made them all very happy to hear.

Yusuke: It was you who helped us out so much.

Haru: Without you guiding us, we would've all been in big trouble.

Ann: But not anymore to know that we'll always got your back, Keiko, no matter what happens for us the Phantom Thieves to fight back in the end. So let Fallen One try to stop us because we'll show that pervert who's boss!

Just as they were about to move, Keiko stops to sense the same dark feeling from Fallen One, he was here for the her and the Phantom Thieves to not fight with him this time.

**Fallen One: Who's a pervert...? Not me.**

Futaba: He's here already!

Ryuji: How the hell did he find us so fast?!

Using Akechi's body to be in his Crow Phantom Thief look to be standing in the Phantom Thieves' way.

**Fallen One: Long time, not see, Phantom Thieves. And, Keiko, you naughty girl...Trying to escape from me...? Your lover-?!**

Keiko: I am not your lover, Fallen One! Akechi-Cun is! (This is bad...! If Fallen One can control Akechi's body like this into Crow, this Shadow is twice as strong to murder us all in battle!)

Like he'll let Keiko Amamiya go that easily.

**Fallen One: Never! You're mine only, not that loser! As for the rest of you almost deceived both the majesty and me. Almost...It seems we've both underestimated your abilities. But you, Keiko, I felt you to be alive to have you to love with Akechi's pathetic body of his. Keiko, can't you see why I love you so much better than the ace detective? Of course she wanted this idea to keep away from our secrets, but enough to become one with him again...But Keiko, you truly are interesting...Quiet, yet possessing the courage and determination to take action. Under different circumstances, we could have been fun rivals to you thieves to be fun for me to play with some more...or perhaps friends if you just let me have what I want. Love, power, a goal, and so on. Things like that. **

Keiko: Akechi-Cun! If you can hear me, the antidote should've saved you by now! Wake up! Jackie gave up its life to save both you and I! Please, Akechi-Cun, I need you back! We all need you again as Crow before Fallen One destroys both your personality and your life!

Trying to reach to him, but his spirit was still in sleep mode to feel something out from the heart of his begins to beat 'for Fallen One doesn't notice to be to busy to fight the Phantom Thieves'. Not yet, but it'll happen...Laughing in his enjoyment to sound a little like Akechi and looks like him, but it's not right now.

**Fallen One: I'm sorry, but the real Akechi's out right now. Can I leave you a message? How wonderful! Ahahahahahaha! Keiko, sweetie...You don't allow yourself to be enslaved by such things as human relations or past selves...And so, your heart is always free. That's what I love about you, Keiko. But the other humans are the bigger problem. The exact opposite of mine. To be honest, I'm envious from this kid I'm in...In wonder why we couldn't met a few years earlier to fall in love and get married, Keiko? Why? **

For Keiko to tell Akechi about her sad past, same with his to her, as Fallen One knows all about it.

Keiko: (All of this jealousy...Wait, Fallen One as a False God to a Fallen God, might be one of the same thing. And to know what Akechi's...I think I'm starting to get who he really is now.) Another him...

Ann: Another him...? Akechi is? Fallen One's another Akechi?

From the story he told Keiko about who Fallen One really is besides the Shadow mix of cognitive of sad and anger of Akechi's, and the rebirth of a Fallen/False God.

**Fallen One: I would've just talk things out like human beings for most of you...Really I wanted to. But...it's not like taking in hypothetical. That didn't happen to me in reality...**

Now the others wanted to know more on why Akechi and why work for Junko/Queen Lilith and Shido? To be the worse beings ever...

Makoto: Akechi! Why are you cooperating with someone like Junko and Shido?! Don't you see what this Palace looks like?! His true nature is-

**Fallen One: Cooperating...? I am a little to be known to the world with riches, power, and Keiko is all and to reawaken in the true nature on what Akechi was holding back over the years, I saved him so he can get back at Shido. Also, I don't care about Shido, or this country. All this is to make Masayoshi Shido...his own father...acknowledge me. Then exact revenge on him for me to watch Goro Akechi/Crow of an ace detective and Phantom Thief to murder his own daddy. **

Fallen One tells them to be new for Keiko to know all about it.

Keiko: No...! I'm sorry, everyone. I was going to tell you before the whole Sae's Palace thing, believe me... (He does know way too much of Akechi-Cun!)

Yusuke: Shido is your father...?!

It's not Keiko's fault to soon tell everyone about it eventually.

**Fallen One: Oops. The cat's out of the bag...Didn't he tell you Keiko, the cat, and hacker girl about how his dearest mommy had been in a relationship with some good for nothing man? So get this...Goro Akechi's the bastard child of Shido's! Oh, what a heart breaker! His very existence is noting but a scandal to grow more from his hatred and sadness to become stronger for many centuries later to be part of this guy. His mother's life turned for the worse after she had him...and died. He's nothing but a cursed child for her too. Sad, I almost feel bad for him. **

From the life of Shido hooking up with a woman to have Akechi and died for it to be sad and angry at this whole mess.

Ann: That's horrible...

**Fallen One: Eventually, he resented him, but Shido was already a high-ranking official by then. A kid like Akechi could do nothing...Not at first until I came around year later to grow. But...that's when it happened! That's when I've learned about the cognitive world! He got mad to try to murder Shido and sad for having a miserable childhood life for me to be reborn once again! Surprise...I'm Akechi's Cognitive and Shadow of a god from centuries ago...My real name is Loki. **

Yep, Akechi is trapped from his Shadow to be sad and a cognitive god to come back to life of his being of a Fallen God to be really Loki of Thor's trouble making brother.

Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Morgana: Loki?! A Norse mythology god?!

Keiko: You're an False God to be controlling Akechi because of trying to murder Shido, sad for losing his mother, to be hated on others to fear it, and being lonely...? No way...! That can't be! 

Tayla: Persona # 122 - Loki

From Norse mythology. Depending on whom you ask, he's an aesir, a jotun or both. A trickster god, he starts out as at least on the side of the aesir, but crosses the line when he engineers Baldr's death. He eventually leads the armies of the jotun during Ragnarok.

**Loki: Believe it, Keiko! It's who his wicked curse of his cognition truly is! Me...Someone, be a god or demon to get my pain, gave me a chance to change this boy by force. I have to. I couldn't contain my laughter! **

Now they really needed to help Akechi come through this cursive path of Loki to have full control of him.

Ryuji: You son of a...!

**Loki: Who cares? My targets were all doing the same in this eat or be eaten world. All I did with the Lilith herself was remove the evil from society like father and brother did to me so long ago...Well, no more since they're long dead! Now tell me...How is that any different from the Phantom Thieves?! **

They don't kill and Akechi wouldn't allow it either to trust in them a lot.

Ann: We're not murderers!

**Loki: So what?! With Akechi the real out of the picture and for him to fill with more hate for Masayoshi Shido is finally within his grasp! Once he reaches the apex of his powers and acknowledges him, I'll make Akechi to whisper in his ear...I'll have the weak side of me to be force to tell him the truth of who he really is! And that's when I-or rather the real Akechi foe me to control fully will rule over it all to have everything I wish to gain, and I will prevail to this stupid weak Akechi side for me to take over! **

To have Akechi think so to be scared and alone to fall in love, discovered more about his powers, and have some friends to end up like this...From his Shadow keeps Akechi from not getting out for his cognition side to be this violent and fill with hate.

Yusuke: What a warped thought...its almost pitiable. And for Akechi to suffer so much to finally getting him more and more.

**Loki: Just a few weeks, my plans would have come to fruition...! But no, all of you just had to interfere...! With this kid's powers, I can still take it back though. I just need to kill you all but Keiko!** **I will make you mine again.**

Keiko: I was never yours to begin with, Loki! I'm only with Akechi, the real good version!

Morgana: Hmph, Madame Keiko's right. And we won't get killed for something like that. You in Akechi's body talk big, but you're really nothing more than a little kid throwing a temper tantrum.

True to that, no wonder why Loki got kicked out of his home for being so greedy.

**Loki: Don't lecture me, you piece of shit...! I am going to have Akechi personally thrust Masayoshi Shido into a living hell the way my father and brother did to me. So, Keiko, come to me or I'll make you without damaging you hair or face. I'll just soften you up a little until you've learn your place if I must. And for your friends...they can all rest easily and die like that stupid snowman did! **

It was time for the Phantom Thieves to fight back to free Akechi next for Loki's nightmare to finally come to an end.

Keiko: That's it! I will never love you back who's a False God! It's payback time...Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Transforming to get healed with Keiko's powers to join with the others and to win this battle.

**Loki: Not losing like this, but I do agree about ending this right here and now. There is no to speak any longer. **

Ryuji: You sure sound confidant, but don't go pressin' your luck. We're not holding back just because you're in Akechi has his anger side, he wants for us to kick your ass!

**Loki: Oh, really...? Joker dear...how could you be so successful while having such an idiot as your partner? **

Ryuji: Huh?! Quit bluffin'!

Makoto: It's no bluff. If Loki said about him being part of Akechi's darker half for a Shadow to have full control to awaken and aided Junko of the mental shutdowns, he's likely only shown us a fraction of his strength.

Having the Shadow god laughing to enjoy testing out his deadly powers with Akechi's combined more and more.

**Loki: *chuckle* I'll tell you all about my true powers...while you but Keiko will die. You can all take that knowledge with you seven Phantom Thieves to your graves. **

Keiko: Incoming two other Shadows who are working for Loki. Team, get ready for battle!

Sensing Loki to use his magic to summon Shadows Berserk Cu Cerberus and Shadow Berserk Cu Chulainn to back Loki up.

Tayla: Persona # 123 - Cu Chulainn

Cu Chulainn is an Irish mythical hero who appears in the stories of the Ulster Cycle, as well as in Scottish and Manx folklore. The son of the god Lugh and Deichtine (sister of the king of Ulster), he was originally named Setanta, but gained his better-known name as a child after he killed Culann's fierce guard-dog in self-defense, and offered to take its place until a replacement could be reared. At the age of seventeen he defended Ulster single handedly against the armies of Queen Mab of Connacht in the epic Tain Bo Cuailnge. It was prophesied that his great deeds would give him everlasting fame, but that his life would be short; one reason he is compared to the Greek hero Achilles. He is known for his terrifying battle frenzy, in which he becomes an unrecognizable monster who knows neither friend nor foe. He fights from his chariot, driven by his loyal charioteer Laeg, and drawn by his horses, Liath Macha and Dub Sainglend.

Many say he acquired a lot of power by submitting himself to some geis, two of which are "I'll never eat dog meat" and "I'll never refuse a meal offered by a woman." But then a woman offered him some dog meat, as so he had to choose what geis to break and he accepted the meal. After that, he was forced by Mab to break his geis one by one, as so he met his death at the hands of Lugaid (child of Cu Roi, a man he had to kill to defend Ulster).

**Loki: Kill them!**

Morgana: Here we go!

Tayla: Here's all eight Phantom Thieves vs. Fallen One/Loki 'in Goro Akechi/Crow's body. Along with Berserk Cerberus and Berserk Cu Chulainn backing him up. Here we go!

One more he wanted to say on how Junko was doing all of the killings and Loki himself helped her out...

**Loki: The mental shutdowns aren't the only incidents people are talking about! There are also the breakdowns which cause people to turn psychotic, creating accidents and sandals...Those cannot be explained unless the true culprit has the power to make people's hearts psychotic... *snicker* That's right! It's Junko and Akechi's darker powers – for one of Akechi's for me to be part of him and under my full control that none of you don't have! **

This fight will be a very hard one to do.

Futaba: He's gonna try something...!

**Loki: Allow me to show you! Persona!**

Testing his out to summon something...it wasn't Robin Hood under Loki's control to get another Persona to use to power him, Cerberus, and Cu Chulainn in berserker mode to be powerful and very bad. It was hidden for Futaba couldn't pick up on it at all.

Futaba: What was that?!

Keiko: I know! I felt it too! (Could it be...?)

Looks like Keiko was on to something.

Futaba: That wasn't Robin Hood...Could it have been a different Persona?

**Loki: Robin Hood...? Nah, he's in deep sleep to keep the wussy Akechi alive for me. Even the feeblest existence can gain tremendous power once the chains on its heart are broken. You'd better not underestimate these two. **

These two Shadows were ready to kill them.

Futaba: What did Loki do?! The enemies are way stronger now!

They power up with more offense to go up and defense to go down lower to be very deadly. For Keiko to lead the others to fight them off from swords and gun shooting, and the rest to go all out.

Keiko: Oracle!

Futaba: Defenses up and me backing you all up! Web Cage!

Just in time...Distracting the two Shadow to not fall for these attacks, the others split into three groups to stop one Shadow on their side as Keiko gives them the chase to be stronger and faster like her, but not as strong as all of her friends are.

Keiko: Mona! Panther! Skull! You three are up! 

Taking out Cerberus first...

Morgana: Let's do this! Furious Fangs!

Ann: Flame Shooter!

Ryuji: Lighting Flash Attack!

Down this beast Shadow goes. As the Cu Chulainn one is taken down next from Haru, Yusuke, and Makoto to get the job done together.

Haru: Let us finish this...Petals of Doom!

Yusuke: Aqua Typhoon!

Makoto: Viper Sting!

And so has the warrior to leave Loki left...For Futaba finally picks up on something else from Loki's magic that he did on the two Shadows to go berserk.

**Loki: Tch, well done. **

Futaba: That power to make others turn psychotic...Like him to use Akechi's powers, so Junko used it on actual people...? This Shadow of Akechi's dark side's out of his mind!

So that's how Junko does it for Loki to use Akechi's powers against the others. Then Loki's trouble which cannot stop him!

**Loki: Of course I didn't except you to be defeated by them. Keiko, you did deceived Junko and me and escaped death, after all. I wouldn't give up my chance to massacre all of you with my own two hands...! **

And now he goes all out against the Phantom Thieves.

Futaba: He's coming...Brace yourselves!

Using their Personas against Loki's illusion of Robin Hood's powers to go up against them in battle, they all try to fight back for Keiko's fighting skills give this false god Shadow a piece of her mind.

Keiko: Now Oracle, offense power ups! 

Futaba: Roger that, Joker! Prometheus!

Thanks to her skills again, the others do the rest with their own Persona against Loki and his other one.

Morgana: Zorro! Let's blow him away!

Ryuji: Electrocute him, Seiten Taisei

Ann: Dance and burn! Hecate!

Yusuke: Wash him away, Goemon!

Makoto: Anat, let's ride!

Haru: Boom deadly and pretty...Astarte!

A team effort and Keiko's plan for the team to pull it all off to have Loki down for the count to get hit a lot.

**Loki: Damn it...! **

Morgana: So like Akechi's to be born with a dark power he needed Jackie's help to controlling them with ESP, Junko also is able to turn people psychotic. Poor guy...I thought it was some special thing like the Nav, but it seems to be Loki's own Persona's powers because he is the real one of a powerful type of Shadow.

Keiko: I knew you're the darker side of Akechi, because he fears for others to come close to him to ask for my help to be in love with.

All of this to put this guy through so much as Loki makes it much worse.

Makoto: I can't believe that the ability to control and drive others mad was born from within his own heart. Akechi's suffered because of his half Shadow and cognitive combined into one...!

Looks like Loki gets back up to not be done with them yet.

**Loki: I'll kill you...You're all gonna die...! **

Ann: Will you please stop?! You're having Akechi fight with the wrong people! We both hate the same guy! Why do we have to make us go against each other like this?! And at Akechi for you had to use his dark powers and anger against us?!

Like talking to this Shadow will make Loki stop at all, for he won't listen to any of their reasons.

Makoto: Killing us won't make you happy.

**Loki: But...I...! **

Ryuji: This ain't about what Shido says! You're your own person of the real Akechi! You gotta know that because you're makin' Keiko cry! I said I wouldn't be happy if she's crying and I meant it!

Yusuke: Same goes for me too!

This Shadow's not going to lose it all or Akechi's rage.

**Loki: Damn it...!**

Futaba: You know...sometimes I think about that fake Medjed that you guys made up. That was the worse trap...but if not for that, I don't think I'd be here right now. Uhhh, basically...it doesn't matter where you start over!

Morgana: And you really don't hate your good Akechi self, do you? That smile before we fought...isn't that how the real Akechi and the other self of him really feel?

Meaning that Akechi was now opening his eyes to slowly be thinking about Keiko right now, just a little bit more...

**Loki: ….?!**

Morgana: Have the real Akechi come back...Follow your true feelings...! Even if you think and he thinks that some people hate you or don't want you around, that's-

Now Loki was really mad to let it all out all rage-like.

**Loki: Shut up, shut up, shut up! Him having teammates?! Friends?! Loving Keiko instead of me?! To hell with that! Why am I inferior to you all...?! This idiot was extremely particular about my life from long ago and his, to his public image and not mine, so someone would want me around! Not Mr. Goodie Two-Shoes! He's not an ace detective...I am! I am a celebrity! **

A lot of rage was holding the real Akechi back to see and hear the rest on what was happening from his own mind to be trapped in to also see Keiko again.

Haru: Loki...Akechi-san's darker half...

**Loki: But you...All of you are just some criminal trash living in an attic, Keiko! So how...?! How does someone so beautiful like you have things I don't?! How can such a worthless piece of trash like the weak Akechi be more special than me?! It's all his fault! **

He really hate his weaker self, huh? As Keiko stays brave to say this to Loki next to break his spirit really hard.

Keiko: Just look inside yourself, Loki. Akechi is who he is to talk to someone like me. He's still part of the team and my lover. My real lover. But that's not all, I do love him a lot and not you to try to heal your heart...What's the point of trying to have sex with me anyways? There's no point now...Because Akechi and I already did it, the real him.

Remembering the strong feeling Loki was getting from Keiko's body to feel it out and Akechi's powers to protect her, he now knows it to be really mad than before.

Morgana: Really? You had to say it here...?

Everyone else were more shock about it from Morgana's reaction was a bit of a get away.

Ryuji: You two did what!?

Ann: Oh, my, god...!

Yusuke: So soon?

Makoto: I...don't...believe it...

Futaba: For Mishima-san and me, we're taking our type of relationship very slowly.

Haru: I guess love has two couples do that when they really love each other...

From Loki to get back up to really get mad at Keiko/Joker now for feeling heart broken. I mean really dumped hard-like because of what Keiko said out loud

Keiko: Look, I use protection. We both do. And a microchip is in my arm to prevent me from getting pregnant.

They believe in that to play it safe and ask to do it before Keiko and Akechi showed their love.

**Loki: Had sex with him...Not me but him...? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Don't give me that cliche bullshit! You cheating whore!**

With the rage Loki was getting for his hatred to grow for his look changes a little different.

Makoto: What was that...?!

Yusuke: A black mask...!

Remember from Madarame Shadow asking the Phantom Thieves about the Black Mask a while back when he was defeated?

_Madarame Shadow: Wh-What about the other one though? The one girl with the make up?_

_Ann: A girl with make up? Wait, who's he talking about...? _

_Morgana: It can't be...There was another intruder besides us within this Palace...?! _

From that part to be very true.

Keiko: Loki who looks like the made up Megami Sakurai as the Black Mask?

Morgana: Then, what Kaneshiro said before...

And from Junya saying about the heats desires to come true of others of their Palaces to be real, to be another person to be roaming about other Palaces for they believe it to be true then 'that being Junko as Witch once to be Queen Lilith and her illusions to make a copy of Loki's true form and being the Black Mask himself'.

_Junya Shadow: These Palaces could net you loads of cash! You could do whatever you wanted to people's hearts! I'll let you in on a little something...There's a criminal using other people's Palaces to accomplished whatever they damn well please. They don't care about consequences. Psychotic breakdowns, mental shutdowns...Anything goes. _

All this for this was Junko's magic to help out Loki get this far...

Makoto: So...you were behind the mental shutdowns after all with Junko helping you...And more power to get from Akechi next to become much stronger.

**Loki: Grr...Oh, this is great. I've been caught first and my true love is a whore who loves the weak me than my strong, feared, hate, and wise handsome self. I'm also surprised. This is actually a first for me. I might even have to try my hardest against you thieves. You know...I just came up with a fun little idea...I wonder how far I can go with this...Hey, your majesty! Sorry but I'm going to unleashed my true powers now for this battle! Thanks for everything else at least! **

And what did the mess up Shadow self meant there...?

Makoto: Fun...?

Keiko: What else are you hiding...? (I sense something strong and dangerous coming...!) ALSO I'M NOT A WHORE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD ALREADY!

Being called a whore again, which Keiko Amamiya/Joker isn't. Ouch...

**Loki: Keiko, you and your friends wanted to see my true powers, didn't you? Fine...I'll show them to you! And this time...I want you dead, Keiko Amamiya! You took my heart and my goal of having everything! **

Take a hint already!

Keiko: …..! What? You have trouble getting through your head or something?! Fine! I'll say it again! Deal with the heartbreaking already because I fucked the real Goro Akechi who's my true love!

Nice to say it like it is for some of her friends were surprised how strong Keiko was and Loki has loss his mind completely. But hey – Loki's not getting to have sex with Keiko over this stupidly now, right? So...that's sort of a good thing.

**Loki: Hahaha. I've never felt like this before! You're all right; I don't give a damn about the other Akechi's rage and Shido's acknowledgment...All I care about now is killing all of you...To prove that I'm better than him and all of you are! Here...I'll show you more on who I really am as a Fallen God, Loki of the Shadows. Come out...my true self! **

From his magic going up high to have his Loki true form of a deadly outcast of a Persona and another illusion of Akechi's body to be control by his darker self 'to be Akechi's Shadow' to get ready to fight. The Phantom Thieves now see it.

Yusuke: Again...! It's that Persona! Loki's true form!

**Loki: Haaaaaa! **

From the Persona look and another to control of the human body power up in darkness to consume his entire body.

Haru: What's going on?!

Keiko: Get back! Do it now! Loki's not playing around to reach to his true form and the mind controlled Akechi's body!

Moving away, here comes the true look.

**Loki: Ha! Don't make me laugh! Justice! Righteousness! He's such a dumb as...! Keep that shit to yourselves! You, Keiko, and your teammates piss me off more than my weak self! **

From illusion making and two of him to become twice as powerful from Akechi's hidden dark powers from within his entire body.

Morgana: He can use two separate powers...?! Then everything...even Loki's appearance was a fake!

**Loki: You're going down...I'll destroy you...Go down with me! **

He was really this powerful!

Ann: No way!

Ryuji: That bastard...He made himself go psychotic because the good Akechi wouldn't kill Shido!

No doubt, Loki's the Black Mask to be his true evil Persona of Akechi's half cognition self to control his Shadow one, you all get it now? Very scary and hard to see this type of power rising. How can Keiko reach to Akechi with the antidote to still be all over this Shadow's entire body?

**Loki: Haaaahahahaha! Now! Let's see you drop dead one at a time, in front of our precious friends, Keiko! **

Morgana: Dammit, he's lost it! Here comes!

**Loki: DIIIIIIE!  
**

Keiko: Arsene!

Her Persona appears to stop the other Persona Loki to get to Akechi's body to try calling out to him on her own, for Keiko wanted to do this.

**Arsene: Here's your chance, Keiko. Go!**

Hope he can hold off the powerful Shadow for as long as he can for Arsene to aid Keiko through all of this.

Keiko: Right...Everyone, cover me. I'll handle this fight alone. I'm going to heal Akechi-Cun's heart from his dark side for his sad one to be set free today. That's an order, team!

As the eight do so for Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru could only watch to be Keiko vs. Loki 'Akechi' now.

**Loki: You two against me and myself? I will kill you first then, Keiko, and then your friends to have Akechi watch and to make him suffer twice as much! Destroy you...! Crush you! Teammates are nothing but trash! **

Futaba: Joker...His powers has changed, it's unknown what it is...! Stay on guard!

And into battle they go to give it their all for Keiko tries not to hit Akechi's body to not hurt him so much to still be in there, for her to use some attacks, gun sided, and weapons against this Shadow.

Keiko: (I can do this!) Double Daggers of Darkness!

Doing well from one of Loki's powerful attack he use on Jackie, could hit Keiko, but Arsene saved her and punches the other Loki...He wasn't done yet to still be strong for Keiko didn't wanted to hurt him.

**Loki: What's wrong? Afraid to hurt your other boyfriend to not hurt this body...? How sad...But I won't hold anything back!**

Moving faster than lighting to shock Keiko's entire body to be stopped and very painful for her teardrop to touch Akechi's cheek bone to feel something for the real him to feel something out.

Akechi: Keiko...? Princess...

Still bad for Keiko to get a beat down from Loki to bring the hurt to her and she stands to his surprise.

**Loki: Hey...Why won't you fight back? Defend yourself, you idiot! Try to kill me because I will kill you if you don't!**

Before the others could rush to their leader's rescue, but Keiko stops them all from doing anything.

Keiko: No! I said stay back...! Akechi-Cun...Please come back! Wake up, please! None of us don't blame you for almost wanting to murder your father Shido, it's the same to run away from my parents to think I did a crime, but I didn't! We want you back! Stop your cognition self and control your Shadow too before Loki crushes your life...! I love you!

Trying to get through with no such luck to have the team worried and scared to lose Keiko and for her to be crying, Loki grabs her by the neck to get ready to finish the job.

**Loki: This again? Give up...This kid is me, the real me-! Huh? What's happening to me?!**

From the Persona self to be in pain all over, same with Loki himself for something was holding him back to freeing Keiko...Goro Akechi was finally breaking free from his spell to take true love and the antidote to take full effect now.

Akechi: You...You trying to ruin my life...? Fine. Take my body, my job, my dreams, my school life, and be a detective if that makes you happy. But no one and I mean no one...makes my Keiko cry and gets away with it!

**Loki: No! You can't break free...! I am you, you need your rage to live!**

Akechi pulls out of Loki's spell to try fighting back against his other bad self to be stopped.

Keiko: Akechi...? (He's fighting back!)

Akechi: Get...out...of...my...body!

**Loki: No!**

Using his sword to cut Akechi by the shoulder to be bleeding and screaming in pain to get blood in his one eye, but he still wouldn't let go.

Akechi: If they want me back, then let's have Princess change my heart...together!

Before Loki could attack...Robin Hood saves Akechi himself from Loki. It's his Shadow self to be the sad version and fight back as the Persona one is gone for the real Loki was now done for.

**Loki: Impossible!**

Akechi: (Robin Hood?) You're mine now...Do it, Keiko! I'll hold him down! Double Edge Sword Takedown!

A direct hit! And now it was Keiko's turn to finish the job and save Akechi's life, now was her chance.

Keiko: OK! (Please work...Help me save Akechi-Cun...)

This gives her a chance to heal Akechi's heart for good. She gives it a try with her mask to be aiming at the powerful Shadow to be stopped once and for all.

**Loki: Why are you...looking at me like that...?! I've...I've succeeded until now without my help...I did it all by myself...! If you let them change your heart, I won't be me anymore! I don't need...teammates...I don't...**

Akechi: It was my fault to let you come back to me and tried to rape the woman I love so much...It's payback time because I wanted this from the very beginning...You son of bitch are not like me!

And for the change of heart to happen as Keiko gives it her all set Akechi sadness and anger free and from Loki's magic to be no more. With the nightmares they both been having are finally coming to an end at long last.

Keiko: Leave us alone...Fallen One...aka...Loki...Flaming Heart!

**Loki: CURSES! **

One hit for Akechi was hurt but he gets cured for Robin Hood to catch him from falling, leaving Loki to get recovered too as it really takes affect to turn back to his other form of a smaller and weak of Akechi in the Black Mask outfit. It's finally over.

Akechi: (I see now...He's the real Black Mask with Junko helping Loki out from her powerful spells...My darker cognition and Shadow selves. And the other Shadow is the sad one to awaken to my Persona powers, Robin Hood...I see, I wanted to get back at Shido for ending my Mother's life and made me an outcast, she did love me...And Keiko saved me to find true love and real friends to be the Phantom Thieves as my teammates to fight for and love...I see that now...)

The other couldn't believe in it either for Keiko was hurt to still be standing after finally ending one enemy so far and her boyfriend to heal Akechi's heart. Running to his side for Robin Hood to leave to understand from the mistakes to not be Akechi's fault but Loki's only to fight back now...Feeling weak, his powers will come back later on once he's healed up first.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun! Oh, my Akechi-Cun!

Akechi: P-P-Princess...? Is that you?

Only left to be shirtless with some long boxers on, he'll be just fine.

Keiko: It's done. Loki's done and you're free from him and from his rage of the mess up cognitive self. Only your full Shadow is fine to be your Persona Robin Hood, we did it.

For him to see the whole thing and the others hope that Akechi will be fine, this makes him let out a big scream to feel happy and worried about almost losing the friends for so close to lose to them all and then starts crying...As Akechi was holding Keiko to let it all out.

Akechi: *sob* Keiko...I'm sorry...Please forgive me!

Keiko: Akechi...There, there, I'm here for you. I do forgive you, it's Loki's fault and it was never yours to begin with. Our love won this fight, don't you see? Me and all of us believed you're good and we were all right.

Akechi: ….Sweetie...You're incredible.

I think he will be fine for the others to cheer and rush to their side next.

Morgana: We did it!

Ryuji: Welcome back, Akechi!

Ann: You had us all worried.

Getting treated for his cut up bloody arm to heal from some patching up to do and cleaning the blood out of his eyes gently for Keiko's teammates help out Akechi.

Yusuke: Here, let us lend you a hand.

Makoto: It must've been scary. For her to go through so much pain to reach out to you without hurting your body, not once it happened.

Haru: Thanks to your love and Keiko-Chan's, you two have won this battle.

Checking on his body to scanning around for Futaba to be doing.

Futaba: A bit hard on the arm to try to patched it up somehow and almost losing his eye if Robin Hood didn't show up...I think you're gonna pull through, your powers had to stop in order to save your life to go away for a while. When will it come back...? Hmm...I'm sure it'll be real soon. You're alive still, right?

Akechi: So all of you are not mad at me...?

Not even close. They were happy to have him back to normal to all gather and smiling by Akechi's side.

Keiko: We were scared for your safety, it's Loki himself only we don't like what he has done with Junko and Shido. You're one of us, Akechi-Cun.

For them to kiss a little and hugging a lot more...It was almost over yet for Loki wasn't down for the count to do something else to lose his powers and never become one with Akechi anymore. So, that's one less thing to worry about now. As Keiko stays close to Akechi to help him on his feet to lean on her shoulders for them, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Morgana, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru can tell that Loki can't fight back anymore. What a battle! In the end, it was Keiko and Akechi's love that broke the spell of Loki's to be no more for love is the most beautiful thing to stop anything that stands in their way.

Ryuji: You ready to call it quits, Loki?

Loki: Wait! Wait...! I know...I had enough. Even if you try to beat me up some more, I can't. You already healed my heart...Or rather...his heart. I'm free now...Keiko, you're so lucky to love the real Goro Akechi and myself who tried to keep his anger under control.

He talks about Akechi to just let it happen only, it wasn't just luck.

Akechi: Lucky? It was just fate that this happened to me...I have real friends and a girlfriend who loves for who I am and almost went down the path to murder my Father Shido. But I couldn't do it...I learned it's wrong to get back to those you hate to hurt you more.

Very true there to leave Loki very sad now to feel heart broken.

Loki: Keiko, you're also lucky to be surrounded...by teammates who acknowledges and loves you so much, even him...Do you hate me?

Well, just to beat some sense into him for he was the half cognition and Shadow self of Akechi's and a powerful Fallen God and Shadow to be made more because of it. And after all of that, Keiko really feels bad for Loki 'even though from almost raping Keiko was still wrong'.

Keiko: I don't hate you. You just don't know how someone on how they truly feel when they're in love, you just been blinded to hate your kind and sad self. Robin Hood feel bad with Akechi needed to be guided by people who get him. What your father and brother did from long ago was still wrong, you could've deserve better.

Hard to have the words to be true, but Loki believes in Keiko to see on how much she truly loves Akechi 'to get it now'; as the others like Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru weren't hurting Loki to know how much he's been hurt so much to also have Akechi's feelings make him blinded to see the truth until the very end.

Loki: I see...You love her a lot, don't you Akechi? And once Shido confesses to his crimes, you'll all be heroes again. As for me, I'm done...People will find out about the majesty was behind it all to have Akechi held hostage while I was playing dolls with his body; let just hope his fame and trust on others as an ace detective stays the same, or go easy on you than it is with me.

Morgana: ...I see. So Akechi knew about Junko's suspicion to see her get her journalist stories about her as really Queen Lilith and you, Loki, were turning people into psychotic victims, then solving the cases to for Akechi to do to throw him off guard and who didn't know it was his anger cognition/darker shadow self. And you two Shadows did all of this by working with the likes of Shido.

I guess that solves this type of murder mystery for Akechi was caught in a trap for Junko and Loki to stop him and continuing with their goal in any way possible, it almost made Loki laugh about it to all work down...if it wasn't for the Phantom Thieves and the real Akechi who stopped a Fallen God 'not the False God'.

Loki: In the end...I couldn't be special...

Akechi: I never wanted to be like this, I just wanted to help others...I got so scared because of me being a curse.

Not true to the others.

Keiko: You thought you were, but you're not, Akechi-Cun. Not to us nor to him.

Ryuji: Dude, you're more than special in both of your own ways.

They weren't just talking about Akechi, but Loki as well.

Akechi and Loki: Really?

If the Phantom Thieves think so and Akechi to fully get it and a lot more for Loki, then everything is fine.

Makoto: It pains me to admit...but both your wit and strength far exceeds ours. We only defeated you, Loki, by teaming up...and you. Akechi-san saved yourself and Keiko-Chan once you woke up to stop your anger self. I was honestly...envious of both of your natural abilities. Good against bad, light against darkness, ying and against yang. It was frustrating to see how much my sister still trusts in you, Akechi-san.

Haru: Loki, what you did to poor Akechi-san is unforgivable. And I still have no intention of forgiving you even more for what you and Junko did to my father, but...Like how sorry he feels, I sympathize with you monster or no monster. I wholeheartedly understand wanting to get back at the adults who took Akechi-san in...

Yusuke: But when you gained the power to fulfill that desire on to Akechi's body, you only used it for your own self-benefit.

Futaba: If you only have the ability alone to use multiple Personas and your true self, you probably have the same talents as Joker. But because Akechi went through life alone, the power you've awakened from inside of Akechi was fueled by lie and hate. He didn't want to do anything, but you tried to make him do it. Still, you thought that was enough, right? That part, I totally get.

Yusuke: You excelled at everything over us...yes that was the one thing you lacked than the real person.

For those words and for Akechi to be smiling and tries to make himself to stop crying.

Akechi: I was just trying to protect everyone until you came. But...I feel bad even more about your life than I am with myself.

Loki: …

Ann: See? There's hope for you to do other things even as a Shadow than fame, power, and women.

A lot for this Shadow to learn a painful and a very important lesson today, a very good one at that.

Ryuji: All right, let's go back and get that callin' card ready! We're gonna take Shido down for Akechi's sake of justice. What're you gonna do?

Ann: It'd be a problem if you kept getting in our way. Akechi, you're more than welcome to fight along side us again once you're recovered. And you, Loki, you can get back at Shido with us to see something of revenge and justice for us to give him a total beat down.

Well, no trouble for Akechi to agree with.

Akechi: I do want to help out in any way I can and be back again to fight.

But Loki didn't think they would accept this guy and yet he felt a bit happy to hear them asking for his help.

Loki: What...? Are you all idiots or something? You got him back, so you should get rid of me...if you don't want me getting in your way again...You all are truly beyond my comprehension.

All was good until they hear someone laughing and clapping to be Junko Sakurai/Queen Lilith to appear 'to be in her human form' and sees the fall of Loki to also not be alone on this one.

Akechi: What is this...?

It looked like another Goro Akechi by Junko's side.

Ryuji: Akechi...?

Yusuke: Another one?! Wait, is he...

Yep, it has to be Shido's cognition version of Akechi to make and help out Junko at a time like this.

Keiko: Shido!

Morgana: That's...Shido's cognitive version of Akechi!

This was so mess up on so many levels.

Junko: Ha! Very good, Phantom Thieves. And Keiko, I'm glad to see you alive again...Just enough for me to finish you off, and even more from Goro's darker self like you are, Loki, will be killed by gun point from Shido's version of the young prince of ace detective. Clever, isn't it? I knew you would show up for us to come here and finish you off. Finally, I can say your name at long last. Hey, Better Goro, do it.

She thinks this was fun, but it wasn't! For Cognitive Akechi points his gun at Loki head.

Ann: …!

Cognitive Akechi: ….I'll deal with the rest of you later.

Loki: …..! Lilith, what's the meaning of this?!

Some type of betrayal from the looks of it.

Junko: What does it look like? You're done, finished, and dead-O's. I don't need you anymore.

Cognitive Akechi: She's right...This is all Captain Shido's orders...He has no need for losers. Well...this just moves the plan up a little. He was going to get rid of you and the other Akechi after the election anyway.

Junko: By the way, Goro...Shido knows you're his son...And he doesn't care to still have you dead!

Laughing to Junko's enjoyment to make Akechi scared of Shido because of it and Loki to be push back and no longer needed anymore.

Loki: What...?!

Cognitive Akechi: Did you truly believe you'd be spread after all the murders you undertook from awakening someone's anger? Don't tell me...were you actually feeling good about having someone rely on you for once? Oh by the way, the captain says it's time you received retribution for causing the mental shutdowns.

Junko: I only made illusion clones, Loki, you wanted for me to let you do the rest of the dirty work, remember?

All of this to be killed after this?! Keiko shields Akechi from Junko or Cognitive Akechi to try to hurt her boyfriend.

Keiko: Leave him alone! (I won't lose Akechi again!)

Ryuji: What the hell, man?! That bastard's the one who put him up to it and Junko!

Getting back up with Loki having his arm out to be laughing about what he sees this part coming, but quite differently.

Loki: *chuckle* I see...I was wondering how he'd protect himself if I used my powers combined with Akechi's to tear through his Palace at first. Turns out you're how. So he's making another puppet like him with no soul to think that's what you really are, kid...Sounds like something he would do. Junko...Or rather, Queen Lilith, I knew this day would come of you turning your back on me...You stupid bitch!

Like she cared what Loki had to say to Junko but to ignore him.

Junko: Ouch, that hurt. As if...

Cognitive Akechi: That's right. Like Junko, I'll do anything. But look at yourself, the legendary Loki...you're the true puppet.

Loki: ….!

Cognitive Akechi: You wanted to be acknowledged, didn't you? To be loved? You've been nothing but a puppet from the very beginning.

From use aside to fulfill their own goals to then being used, this was bad for others to see Loki to be in this type of mess.

Ryuji: You little...!

Makoto: So this...is how Shido thinks of Goro Akechi...? His only son? It's...It's too horrible!

Akechi: No...! No! To see a cursed like this...Leave us alone!

Feeling scared of Akechi to not see Keiko and the others get killed to face Shido to be a mess up person, and how he sees in him to make a cognitive other one like this.

Haru: It's still not to late! Loki, we've changed you and Akechi-san's heart. Fight back! Don't let Junko or the other fake him take advantage on you! Even if he's your father...No, because he's your father...Akechi-san, you don't have to kill. It won't do you any good. It's okay, let us change Shido's heart to bring real justice for you. Loki, that's what you wanted us to do from the very beginning, right? But without using any cruelty.

Junko: Still talking I see...Boring.

Like that'll changed anything to save Loki's life.

Cognitive Akechi: What's all this nagging about...? Want me to take care of you first? Like the goodie-good Akechi?

With Junko's snap of her fingers and this cognitive to summon sniper Shadows and guard dogs to appear to stop the Phantom Thieves.

Ann: No...They're not alone! He has Shadows too...?!

Keiko: We're surrounded!

Now what...? They're all trapped and Loki himself from two other enemies and lots of Shadows.

Cognitive Akechi: You know what? I'll let someone volunteer to take his place. Who knows, you might delay Loki's death.

What a mess up way to say such things.

Ryuji: Damn you...!

Cognitive Akechi: You guys are all about things for others, aren't you? Oh, that's just the same as me. I'm going to take all the blame for the captain, I'll die for him too.

For Junko was enjoying the show on this other Akechi to be suicidal to see this for the real Akechi and how mess up Shido is.

Makoto: This is what Shido thinks of Akechi-san, even after making him help with the murderers...?!

Soon the cognitive self gives Loki the gun since he didn't have anymore powers.

Cognitive Akechi: Here, Junko and I will give you one last chance. Shoot them.

Keiko: Stop!

All of this and Loki to be laughing about this...

Loki: Haha...I was such a fool. Even to use you, Akechi, you deserve a better life to be happy than mine was.

Getting his gun out to point at Keiko as she holds Akechi to keep him safe from the danger.

Akechi: Princess!

Junko: Ah, music to my ears.

This was bad...! What's going to happened next?

Cognitive Akechi: Yes...That's the you our captain wishes to see.

But then he just laugh about it for Junko to see this part coming. Just by seeing Keiko and Akechi's love was real and a few others in the group, he finally sees with his own eyes on what love really was.

Junko: What's so funny?

Loki: ...Don't misunderstand. You're the one who's going to disappear!

Shooting the cognitive Akechi to be dead and gone for Shido to not image anymore and Junko running up to stabbing Loki in the chest to try shooting her next, for almost shooting at the others...

Junko: Idiot! You blew it! But at least I get to kill you myself.

Headbutting Junko to the forehead to back away, this allows Loki to use the gun again on a control panel to start it up for the Phantom Thieves.

Akechi: What are you doing?

With the alarm going off with something was about to happen from within this room.

Ship Announcement: [The watertight bulkhead door has closed. All personnel within the partition wall, evacuate at once.]

This was serious for Junko to escape on her own.

Junko: Good-bye, Loki.

Leaving and the door to close on them as Loki uses his last powers to push Keiko, Akechi, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru out of there just in time to leave the Shadow and the other guard ones with the dogs too left to face with along and weak to end up killed.

Futaba: Whoa, what is this?!

For Akechi rushes to the door to try to open it back up.

Akechi: Wait, Loki! Don't do this! It's not worth it!

Ryuji: Loki!

Not good, the door was strong steel to have trouble breaking this one down no matter what they try to do.

Loki: Stop! Please, don't worry about me...I'm done as it is. Just hurry up again go. Akechi, make Keiko happy...I see why you two love each other very much...I wanted to help to never see her cry again if you were to get killed instead of me...Plus, how am I going to live after Lilith just stabbed me...? My journey's over.

Keiko: No...! But you can't let it end for you like this!

This was hard for others to be hearing all of this.

Yusuke: You fool! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!

Loki: The real fools...are you guys. You should've just abandoned me here to take the real Akechi with you a long time ago...You would have all perished...if you had tried to face these other Shadow with me and weighting you all down... *cough* *cough* *cough* Keiko wouldn't like it at all.

Coughing up badly for Loki to be stabbed from the likes of Junko, it sounds like he wasn't going to make it at all as his real self, and not part of Akechi anymore.

Akechi: Stop it please!

Makoto: Loki!

Loki: Let's make a deal, Keiko, one more time...OK? You won't say no, won't you?

Keiko: I have to help out the others...! I have to! It's who I am!

This wasn't the time to be laughing about it like this to be upsetting for Loki was bad, but he knows what love is to have a real heart to be healed in the end.

Yusuke: Why at a time like this...?!

Loki: Akechi, live a good life to have many friends and Keiko to love...And change Shido's heart in our stead...My mostly me to be free as my real self again...End his crimes...And stop Junko before she and her lover will take over all the worlds...Please...!

As Keiko hugs Akechi to make him stop breaking down the door, the Phantom Thieves have to at least do this promise for Loki's sake.

Keiko: Akechi...I'm sorry, it's too late. Listen to me, Loki! We promised! Jackie's still alive to be healed to save itself from your attack, but we will change Shido's heart to have him arrested for Akechi to see! (I finally filled the confidant of my love with my Akechi-Cun and our love to be close to Loki almost to both be the same until the very end.)

Another one for the real Goro Akechi to still be himself now, freed, Crow as a Phantom Thief and his own thing to have too...the Diamond Bracelet of Destiny.

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath,_

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Justice, granting thee infinite power..._

Nice one, huh? See...? How else would Akechi have his own if he wasn't free to still be himself after all he and Keiko have been through against Loki? Yeah, it's that simple. But wait...back in the other room for Loki to still stop the Shadows and the Cognitive Akechi to still be standing after to being shot at, hurt, and really mad.

Cognitive Akechi: You bastard...!

He points his gun again at Loki who wasn't afraid of dying.

Loki: So, my final enemy is a puppet version of me and Akechi's selves into one...Not bad.

For Akechi to finally let his anger cognitive/shadow self to die, he stops to say these last few words.

Akechi: Goodbye, Loki.

He does the same thing too with the gun in his hand as well to point it at Shido's cognitive self.

Loki: Farewell, Goro Akechi, be free. And Keiko...No matter what, I'll always love you. You two...make a perfect couple...

This was bad for others know what's going to happen next...

Keiko: Loki, no...!

Haru: LOKI!

Ann: Isn't there some way to get this open, Mona...?

Hearing Loki's screams to kill off the Shadow guards and dogs to finishing the Cognitive Akechi and him doing the same thing, two gun shots go off for the others to hear on the other side. With Shido's one gone for good this time, Loki was goes down to be coughing up blood for him to stop breathing for him to be long dead.

Loki: I...did...it...

And that was it, it's all over now just like that. Futaba checks of Loki's bio signs to not be there anymore...

Tayla: Goro Akechi - Crow, rescued! And Fallen One/Loki, deceased!

Futaba: His signal is...gone...I'm only getting...the weaklings...

Ann: No...

Keiko knows what Akechi felt to be crying for Loki's loss a little.

Akechi: We could've saved him...This is all my fault!

Keiko: No, Akechi-Cun it wasn't...I'm glad you're saved...It'll be fine. Please don't cry or I'll start crying...!

They let it all out a little to last for a few seconds, for Morgana gets how Akechi feels and Keiko could've helped a outcast Shadow.

Morgana: He could've been the first one with a change of heart to help us out if he could...Akechi, you're free now to do whatever you want, he wants for you to live on and to love Madame Keiko, so please don't let his death be for nothing.

He gets it to see the bracelet to realizes it for himself. I'm glad the real Akechi's alive and well to be all good, never bad but Loki as a Shadow and Cognitive self was. And yet, it was a sad one. A very sad villain he was to give his life for the Phantom Thieves to learn all about what love really is in person in the very end.

Akechi: I understand...You're all my real friends, true teammates. Thank you...

And now's not the time to mourn forever on Loki's death, it's time to keep on going to the room where Shido's Treasure was is up next.

Morgana: Come on, you guys! We can't let a rotten criminal like Shido do what he wants any longer! We can't...no matter what!

Keiko: Let's head to the room and place the five key cards to the the door to get us to his Treasure. Akechi-Cun, can you walk?

She helps out her boyfriend just in case.

Akechi: I'll manage...Recovering however is going to suck for me.

Keiko: But you're alive, that's all that matters the most.

Akechi: And Jackie's still alive?

Keiko: It'll take longer to recover as well...But yeah, everything will be fine.

For them to be this close to still love each other.

Akechi: We should get going now. I want to see Shido get what's coming to him...!

Keiko: Got it...

But before that, Keiko had something to say to the others first.

Futaba: What's up, Joker?

Keiko: Team, good job today, and...If any of you ask about Akechi and I having sex stays between us only! He didn't force himself upon me, we talked before doing it and for me to see Tae who's my doctor in Yongen-Jaya to give a special microchip so I won't have any children! See? So please...Understand that we both love each other.

They get it now.

Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru: We get it.

Morgana: And don't rush for the rest of you who are in a relationship. Take things slow like they're doing to know what's best for all of you when it comes to love.

Akechi: Other than a good tip about dating is one thing, and something else...Love isn't about having sex to do it with protection, but also to feel something special. Like Keiko and I share so much every day, it happened by fate because we understand one another to feel so much pain to set ourselves free from the past to never back us down; almost wanting Shido murder, but I couldn't do it to have others hurt to be scared of most of all...or so I thought. But without my princess and her friends who I aided them as the Phantom Thieves to understand what they fight for to hear all of your stories, you all still like me the way I am to still be part of the team and stopping Loki who's been my raging self while my Shadow was trying to protect and save my life. From love to give us the power to win and teammates to have to never be alone again. I would never murder anyone, that I can promise all of you that I've battle against myself.

Yeah, he didn't and never will for Loki tries to make Akechi do it, but he fought back. And a good lesson about what love truly was...This has Keiko hugging him.

Keiko: I'm happy you really weren't going to do it, Akechi-Cun.

Akechi: I am glad to be myself only, Princess. Let's get going.

Keiko: Right...I'll be fine walking as well, even though I got hurt a lot, but I cared for the others more to get better.

A lot to get hurt like this to go back to the real world to recover next, just as soon as they see Shido's Treasure was located in...

Akechi: Be careful...Don't strain yourself for my sake.

Keiko: I won't...

As the others go on to going back where Shido's Treasure is located in with five key cards, it was time as they say their last goodbyes to Loki who could've done more after changing...From Keiko, Akechi, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru were getting close to stopping Shido as a False God type of power he has and the last Brightful Gem to gather to all come to this, by changing his heart before the election day happens. Do you guys like this version? Huh...? Good one, ain't it? The real good Goro Akechi lives 'to heal back up before joining with the Phantom Thieves again to still back them up with his laptop in the real world again', to have his other half of an outcast Persona that almost ruined his life, but didn't. All was good, besides learning about Akechi and Keiko's love was strong and doing it safely to have Ryuji say this.

Ryuji: So...How does sex work? Do you two do it up the butt?

Ann: Ryuji!

She hits her boyfriend on the head to keep their love to themselves only.

Ryuji: Ouch! Ann, what did I do now?!

Haru: I'm glad us girls are taking our relationship slowly too like Keiko-Chan and Akechi-san's. Love is the most powerful and beautiful thing.

To also have meaning and power to it too 'and don't any of you forget it', more to come next time!


	107. Truth be Told

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 107 - Truth be Told

Well, that's one powerful Shadow to be taken down to be Loki of Akechi's anger self to become this powerful but the two to be saved and Robin Hood as Akechi's normal Shadow. Hurt but he'll be back in the group later, as Keiko took some damage in battle too as the Phantom Thieves weren't done yet. Shido's Treasure to change his heart is next to use the five card keys for it, to then try to send out the calling card somehow; stop him to pay for his crimes and almost had his own son killed, Junko to be stopped, two more false gods to be destroyed, one more gem to get, and clear the Phantom Thieves' names. Getting out of the engineer room as Keiko, Akechi, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru to finish up in this Palace. Going out on deck to go back to the door where Shido's Treasure was located in.

Akechi: Is this...? Shido's Treasure?

Keiko: It is...And I have to say, team...Good job using your skills to make it this far to saving Akechi-Cun and me...Morgana, you're the best navigator to the team to sensing out the Treasures location, Makoto, you led the team very well to victory; Futaba, your hacking skills really get to the team to win in any battle...Also, Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, and Haru. You four did well to come up with plans to get to the five letters we needed, it must've been hard.

A lot to go through, but they all managed.

Ryuji: From the food thing.

Ann: A sicko hitting on me.

Yusuke: Trying to make fine art type of tattoo.

Futaba: A mess up hacker.

Haru: A business dealer who talks bad after my father who was murdered.

And manage to beat them up to get what they needed, as Morgana places all five key cards on the doors.

Morgana: Everyone ready to go in? The key cards are all in the slots.

Opening the doors for the elevator to be waiting for them to go up, it was time to get what they needed to take from Shido next.

Makoto: The time has come...Let us get ready after making it this far, up we go.

From up the elevator to go and seeing them entering a huge hallway meeting where other politicians go to of their debate to talk about stuff into make it by law. It was huge! So big to make it echo all over the room.

Futaba: Pinocchio!

See? That much...And the very weird art head again to be looking at them as part of Shido's scene.

Ryuji: Huh? The hell is that...?!

Futaba: The ugly head art? It's pretty rockin'...!

Haru: So this...is the main assembly hall?

Akechi: I believe this is for Shido to be seeing things like this.

Knowing Akechi to tell what Shido thinks of the real world to be like, and Shido on what he sees from his distorted heart to be and look like.

Makoto: P-Probably right, Akechi-san. Darumas are often to used as symbols of election luck, plus everything else in here seems real...

It looks real, but it wasn't...Also, the Treasure was right in front of them to be in different form before it can be revealed. For this room to be so quiet, with barely any people in there right now, to be kind of weird. Huh?

Yusuke: Odd...There's isn't a single person in here. It sounded as though there was quite the crowd within when we heard voices through the door.

Ann: But given how it looks, this has to be the root of the distortion.

Morgana: Yes. I'm picking up on the Treasure's presence as well. There's no doubt this place is where it'll appear.

To be right in front of them to see it and go up a bit more check it out...

Keiko: There is it...Shido's Treasure...whatever it looks like.

Morgana: We've secured our route to the Treasure...Should we leave the Palace now, Joker?

Keiko: Yes, we'll come back here once the calling card has been send out to Shido...We'll have to think of how to do it first before returning here.

Sounds like a good idea.

Morgana: All right. It's finally time for us to send Shido's calling card...This is the final chapter in our greatest operation...We can't afford to back down from this now. Let's get fired up...!

Now returning to the real world for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Akechi to leave the Metaverse of Shido's Palace to do the best thing for the Phantom Thieves will be back. Going home for now as Morgana and Keiko take Akechi to Tae's clinic to have Keiko's boyfriend to be treated and text messaging the others that all is well.

Keiko: Tae, it's me. I need you to help Akechi-Cun...!

Tae: Oh, Keiko...Yes, place him on the bed and I'll get started. Then it's your turn, must've been through a lot, haven't you?

Keiko: A lot to be going on...

Seems that the doctor knows what really happened from Keiko to do her Phantom Thief thing to get to work next.

Tae: Must be hard being a thief...

Morgana: I'm glad we have people like Tae Takemi on our side.

And with that, Tae cleans, patches up a bit better for Akechi, clean out his eye, and places some medicine to get better for his body to lie in bed for a bit for the clinic to become very popular to have some hiring help to be working there. Afterwards, Tae helps out Keiko next to take pain killers and clean herself up.

Tae: Good news, Keiko. Besides your conditions for having to many wounds to be cleaned, you'll be fine. And your boyfriend...Goro Akechi's safe in this place for a few days to rest and heal back up, he has nothing too serious to worry about.

Yep, he was going to be okay.

Keiko: Yes! Thank you, Tae!

Tae: Don't mention it. Now go talk to him before I close shop, there will be a lot of guards and no word would gets out about this.

Before leaving the clinic as Keiko goes to see Akechi to be lying in bed alone for a bit until he was fine to walk around again, as Morgana waited for her from outside of the building.

Morgana: I'll meet you outside, Madame Keiko.

It was some alone time with Keiko and Akechi to be holding hands with each other.

Keiko: How are you feeling, Akechi-Cun?

Akechi: I'll be fine...Please come visit me. And don't you think I'm out of the picture, I want to still help you when I first met you guys as the Phantom Thieves. Please, Princess.

Keiko: That's fine. Listen...Remember that none of this miss isn't your fault but Loki's to make you into something you're not, for him to have his way with me almost and your anger about trying to murder your father Shido, well...you thought about doing it. It was a guilt feeling to be scared of losing me or your real friends. I would've loss my mind to leave my parents to never talk to them again to live on my own, but I was wrong. I can talk to them again, they do send me money to support my independence while finishing school and working hard. So don't let this get to you.

Funny that they won't let Loki down for Akechi and him to feel the same thing.

Akechi: Yeah, I won't let it...Thank you, Keiko, I hate Shido on what he did to me and my Mother to learn how to become a detective without Sae-san and my master's help, but I never wanted to murder anyone. He just grew so much to rise against me.

Keiko: I can see why Junko wanted Loki to use your body with a reason. Listen, Akechi, Makoto and Sae have a plan to send out the calling card as Shido and expose Junko for good. And you can still help us when we fight against Shido...With your help, we can all pull this one off. Text us the information about Shido and leave the rest to our skills, and then get some sleep.

Something good for Makoto and Sae to have a plan to announce the calling card to Shido and expose Junko Sakurai/Queen Lilith of the liar she really is. Akechi gets to it on his cell phone right away.

Akechi: I'll see what I can do. Just seeing another me who almost ruined my life, but I fought back if it wasn't for your help and Jackie's. Let's do what we can and do keep me posted.

Keiko: Oh, we will. I got to go now to let Mr. Sakura know I'm fine, I'll make sure to tell him about your recovery too. So...I'll come back to visit later.

Akechi: Got it. I love so much, Princess.

The kiss to embrace their real love to finally be together again to be all beautiful and worth it.

Keiko: And I love you too, Akechi-Cun. See you later then.

With him taking care of a few things and then resting up next, Akechi was happy to be someone and to bring real justice.

Akechi: (You did change my heart a lot more than you already did to fall in love with me, Keiko, I'm not alone anymore.)

Cute, huh? Akechi's going to be fine. As Keiko comes back to get hugged by Sojiro to be happy to see Keiko's safe return and Akechi's...

Sojiro: What a day that was, huh? Welcome back, you two.

As Keiko then text messages Sae to talk to her sister Makoto about their other plan of theirs to use against Junko...

Sae: I'll see what I can do, I'm a lawyer after all so please leave it to me...Good work coming back and saving Akechi-san.

And then Keiko to clean up Cafe Leblanc, and then chatting with Kawa on things...

Kawa: You look happy again, that's good.

To go work for Lala at the bar to also take on another request to do later in the Mementos later on from one of the costumers to have some trouble with his mean boss at work. Good things there are good people to believe in the Phantom Thieves, that's a little bonus.

Lala: Best of luck to them when they do change your nasty boss's heart.

Operation Quest - We Aren't Just Your Slaves = Target (Shinsuke Kishi)

Keiko and Morgana both kept that request in mind 'for Mementos later on', Ohya had something she wanted to say to her young friend about something big for her to finally cracked in her journalist story and skills. For this part is very important to hear about next.

Ohya: Listen here, Amamiya, I got a big thing to tell you about! Are you listening to me...? It's about Junko Sakurai, she's not a real person and her name is fake to never have a family or a sister, all lies. How do I know you may ask? Because the name Atsuko S. the maker of The Blood of Oath of the child's author books, the 'S' stands for Sakurai. Who was the only daughter in the family who were killed during World War 2! Yep, that's who she really is as some ghost or devil who's cursed...at least that's my only theory to guess about it; for her parents weren't part the whole thing to be in jail and killed but their daughter to escape and to live a new home to become a writer to bring children to feel better to move on to make a story – the Blood of Oath one. But get this! The police didn't roll her out to end her own life or get murdered, they say that Atsuko herself went off somewhere a lot to see a certain someone to go missing and never to be seen this to be a ghost later for more stories to be made, she should've been about 70 or 80 years old today, and she still looks the same of age 15 to come up with her own new life. I knew I've seen her somewhere from those old photos you told me about, Amamiya that shows me, look. I think the Phantom Thieves will get back at this real killer of the Mental Shutdowns with Psychotic Breakdowns and stopping Shido for good.

From seeing the two different photos to be from old Junko and the new one, are both the same. Junko Sakurai is really Atsuko Sakurai as a Lilith type of Shadow to stay in the same age when she went missing. Thanks to Ohya's hard work, this gives Morgana and Keiko the official of the journalist clumsy girl is a fraud all along to trick everyone with her illusions, the real villain in all of this.

Keiko: (Thank you, Ohya.) Morgana, are you seeing this...?

Morgana: I do, Madame Keiko. It settles since we see that Junko as Queen Lilith is really the old but still young looking author Atsuko Sakurai. The only child of the Sakurais to ever had to be a girl and no other relatives. With this, we'll send out the biggest calling card for Shido himself and "Junko" for the whole world to see the truth on who they truly are in person. We'll talk more tomorrow after everyone else gets out of school.

Keiko: That's a good idea. (I knew the two were a lot alike, because Junko is Atsuko.)

All of this was good to know about and calling it a night to finally sleeping in well even for Akechi as the plan is set into motion so far.

Year 20xx

Day # 245 - December 12/12th – Monday

A lot of the politician building was heating up as Junko sees the work of Shido winning this in no time to also stop the Phantom Thieves if they try to stop them, she then gets a call for Sae Niijima to ask her to come in for a little talk about the case she was working on now for Akechi to leave out for them to act like he was found to get hurt but will be fine, a nice made up story there.

Junko: Ah...Hello, Ms. Niijima? Hi! Ah, yeah, I'll be over to talk about the case later. I got time before getting my next big story about Masayoshi Shido, lots to do it's crazy to love being a journalist. OK! See you then... (Hmmm...She wants to talk to me and me alone? Trying to get me to spill the beans, aren't you? Dumb bitch. And you call yourself a lawyer who had a distorted heart, but why not? I'll talk to give her a story to remember before killing her to make it look like the Phantom Thieves did it. And for me to make more of my next story scoop to send out. This will be fun.) I better get to work then.

She's got some nerve to say such terrible things like this, huh? I hope Sae's idea will not get herself killed by Junko, a plan must be well made. As the others go throughout their day at school to do the same old thing...Just six days left, but it'll be enough time to steal Shido's Treasure to changing his heart from all the crimes he has done. With Keiko and Morgana waited for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru 'and Akechi on the computer laptop to see and hear everything' begin their talk about letting everyone know of Junko's crimes and Shido's to awake his Treasure to appear.

Keiko: All good on your end, Akechi-Cun?

Akechi: I read you loud and clear. I'm doing well.

Good to know for he's well part of the team.

Futaba: No need to thank me...OK! Let's get this meeting underway.

Yes, before they do anything it was time to talk about it all about on what the needed to do first...

Makoto: The time's finally come...We only need to send the calling card now. Futaba, can I count on you Akechi-san to back Sis up when she has a interview with Junko?

They know that part for Sae was already to go whenever they were.

Futaba: I'm ready!

Akechi: I know my part as well.

All set to go on one end for Junko and the calling card for Shido to see for himself live and to everyone else too.

Keiko: Then lets send out the calling card.

Morgana: Once you decide to send the calling card, there will be no turning back. Madame Keiko, make sure you're fully prepared beforehand, OK?

Keiko: I'm ready. We all are, Shido must stop and then deal with Junko later. As well as finding Jackie's human host once it and Akechi are both healed. We're not only doing this for Shido on what did to me and others, but to Akechi-Cun the most. And let's not forget...There's one more Brightful Gem to form the Eternal Pearl, as well as stopping the last False God. (It has to be Junko herself.)

Akechi: I want you guys to change his heart to confess everything to have him pay for his crimes in prison.

This is it – there's no turning back now once their derision has been made.

Ryuji: It's finally comin' down to this! So, how're we gonna send the calling card?

Yusuke: It would be pointless to send it to the Diet Building.

Doing that and the guards all over will find the Phantom Thieves by Shido's orders for a big manhunt. That won't be good at all.

Makoto: And even if we handed it over to a different media sources, who knows how it would be treated...The worse case scenario would be giving it to the police under the table.

So either one of the two choices will be hard to do or for Akechi to come up with something to not work, or due to his conditions.

Haru: What shall we do then...?

Just then, Futaba started laughing to come up with another plan to do to send a message to Shido and to Junko too at the same time.

Keiko: Futaba?

Haru: Um, Futaba-chan...?

Futaba: My Futaba Cannon is ready.

An odd way to call it that, but okay...Where will it lead the team then?

Ryuji: Huh...?

Futaba: It's good to go. Look. Now, if I do this...

From her skills and hacking for Futaba to make, she shows it all to everyone else and Akechi on how it'll be done.

Akechi: Wow!

Makoto: When did you make this?!

Yeah, Futaba does things to be done so fast to be kind of scary.

Ryuji: You should've told us you were plannin' something!

Futaba: To trick your enemies, you first gotta trick your allies.

That's is...kind of true for everyone else to like this already.

Yusuke: How stylish.

Keiko: A weird way to do something like this, but it's better than nothing.

Ann: It's kick ass!

Haru: This should work nicely...

They're going to do it!

Ryuji: All right! It's time for people to start comin' to their senses! Everyone ready?

Getting together hand to hand for Ryuji does it first, and the others slowly join in.

Keiko: Ready!

Morgana: Let's do this!

Ann: Count me in!

Yusuke: So am I.

Makoto: Same.

Haru: I'm in as well.

Akechi: Me too.

Futaba: The let's get to work, everyone! Places...!

Whatever the Phantom Thieves had in mind, they do what they can to make it work to be send to a special type of calling card to Shido by tonight. Here we go...OK – here comes the two most important parts that happens at the same time, first up is the night town for the TV on the big screen building had the news on with the lights all over to be a nice Autumn type of weather as the news talk about the Phantom Thieves to come to an end of their crimes like their leader, soon the screen changes of the Phantom Thief logo next. With the logo and it saying: 'Take your heart'. This gets everyone else's attention right in the entire area.

Ryuji: Yo! What is UP, everybody!

Yusuke: We are the ones who you all know as the Phantom Thieves.

Ryuji: And all of us are alive and kickin'. But the shitty guys in power? They've been manipulatin' information to try to hide the truth.

See the Alibaba logo to have the hacking part start off by Futaba's doing that, and not even the other guys from the TV station can't fix or turn it off at all, they try and they failed.

TV Producer: What is this?! Where's it coming from?!

Computer Man: I dunno, and we can't switch it out! Seems we aren't the only one affected either!

Continuing on with the programming...

Ann: So, before we appropriate our next target...We would like to first borrow your time!

With everyone watching and confused, they see what happens next.

Makoto: The recent scandals of public figures, the accidents caused by psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns-These weren't caused by unknown reasons.

Yusuke: One man is behind every single instance...simply to satiate hid own greed.

Haru: That man was afraid his crimes would be exposed and shifted blame on us.

Morgana: He even manipulated the police for that.

With this going on, lots of cops were on the case to find the programming to be coming from somewhere.

Ryuji: We only steal the hearts of criminals. But this asshole tried to dump what he did on us.

Haru: That just shows he doesn't care about those victims at all!

A lot of cops couldn't call to stop this even to be crazy in their stations.

Police: Stop it! Shut everything down now!

Makoto: The identity of that cowardly man is- -

About to show and tell for the screen to be cut off next for others wanted to know everything else. Leave it to Futaba to handle to rest to hack into.

Futaba: Oooh, the police reacted much faster than I thought. To bad...I win!

She hacks right away to stop them from the video to continue on, Futaba's one hell of a good hacker to the group.

Makoto: The man behind it all is a current cabinet member, of all things. The Minister of State for Special Missions...Masayoshi Shido!

It's been shown on screen, told for others to be shock about it, and the real truth!

Futaba: Everything this guy says is a lie!

Ann: And to prove that...Look! As you can see, all of us are alive and kickin'! I'm sure the people investigating us can tell is this is a lie or not.

Now shown the eight Phantom Thieves to be in the shadows on TV for others to see their figures so far.

Makoto: Shido himself will soon confess all the crimes that he's committed.

Futaba: So please look forward to it!

For the cops were shock to see the Phantom Thieves back in action.

Officer: Is this a prank...? 

The others don't know about either.

Police: No way...! Could this be real?

Blocking the scene from other officers and more people watching the rest on the big screen all over...

Ryuji: We're not gonna sit back and watch some crook wreck this country just 'cause of his goddamn ego! Ain't that right...Leader?

Showing Alibaba drawing biting on Shido's head to make the image smaller for Ryuji as Skull to hold it in his hands. Soon out of the shadows, others were surprise for Keiko to show her face as Joker for everyone to see that she was still alive and well.

Keiko: Yes. Before that happens, we will take this country!

For others to be cheering to see the truth and wanted the Phantom Thieves who believe and see the truth now, as Shido gets his on his iPad to be hacked was not good news for him at all. While his helpers were making calls for him.

Worker: Hello? Yes...Yes...We're looking into into it now...

Looks like Shido excepts it...

Shido: Very well. I'll crush them beneath my heel!

The battle was on now to get Shido's Treasure...And before it was all over, the screen shuts off again for a few seconds for Futaba to add in another surprise next, now for the second part when Junko Sakurai 'or rather Atsuko Sakurai and who's really Queen Lilith' enters in the lawyers office building to talk to Sae. As she wants her dead tonight, Sae Niijima had another ace up her sleeve before the calling card live happened.

Junko: (Here we go...) Hello, Ms. Niijima? You wanted to see me? I'm here...

Sae: Yes, Sakurai, right on time. Come in. Please have a seat.

She sits down to act cheerful and friendly to be a bit clumsy 'as an act' to play it cool.

Junko: Of course...! What do you wish to talk about?

Here goes nothing...

Sae: Sakurai, please let us talk about the event of you and Akechi stopping the Phantom Thieves on the day you volunteer to stopping them for me. If you would be so kind.

Junko: I'll be more than happy to. Let me see...I grew up with just my little sister Megami and me with some parent issues during the time...She works at home and a part time job while our parents got separated, with out grandparents were murder with no traces of evidences to find the killer, so I became a journalist to start off my first year in high school to catch the bad guys who did it. And like the Phantom Thieves, I thought I help out a good friend Goro Akechi stop them...You're right about one thing, I should've told you and hm about this from the beginning and I'm sorry. Still, I hate to see what the other murderers will do since their leader committed suicide...she must've been out of her mind. My God...But seriously, justice is one thing we got to let the scoop story the way I did out to the world for good people to fight back and by the law itself. (With some changes to the world to happen real soon...) You see what I mean, Ms. Niijima? In fact, look. My notebook papers has proof of all of the details.

She sees them 'to already know all about it' for Sae then lowers her into a trap next.

Sae: I see...Not bad, Sakurai. I feel like you were born with powers like the Phantom Thieves to get this when you and your sister were in danger from the killer?

Junko: Huh...? Oh, right! It did! But I only used it to trap the Phantom Thieves was all...nothing more. I'm done to become a great journalist of Japan.

Sae: Yes, but you also leave other people's contact phone numbers on here...I wonder why?

Seeing Shido's for Junko to plays silly again to try covering it up from Sae to make up a story as well.

Junko: Ah...! I have no idea what you're talking about...I must've been so busy, you have nothing else to write it on is all. That's it! Oopsy me with exposing people's phone numbers like that. Hello?! Hahaha...

Nice try, but Sae's not an idiot.

Sae: Is that so...? Okay, if you're good making stories like a few people I know of too like you, then rumor has it you've been going to the Diet Building a lot. That's something a teenager like you would be in to knowing about these politician on someone who's too clumsy... 

Junko: Excuse me...? They tried to kill me to leave a note to tell them not to do it again and paid for them. I was lucky to have my life spared and enough money to make them stop...! I was scared to have Megami worried-!

From the photos there, data unknown print of Junko to be all a lie, other photos of Junko today as the other one from the past.

Sae: See these...?

Junko: So? It's some girl who almost looks a lot like me from back then-!

Sae: Some girl who looks like you...? How odd to let that slip your mind so quickly.

Oops, Junko just did a slip up.

Junko: Oh...Really...?

Sae: And don't think your clumsiness can get out of this one. From you going back and forth to the Diet Building a lot to see a certain man name Masayoshi Shido, faking your identity, family to not be real or your sister, the photo shows of this woman and you from World War 2 are the same person, and your acting are showing your true self, Junko Sakurai. Oh, wait...Or show I call you by your real name who should be an elderly woman and close to her death bed by now...Atsuko Sakurai! Children's author book of The Blood of Oath and the only child in the Sakurai name after your parents were killed by Nazi! That's who you really are.

Once Sae shows Junko to he book to have some terrible memories about it all, it was no doubt to be the truth for her to remember, learn, and get caught the hard way.

Junko: What...? Where did you...? Who gave this to you...? (I knew I should've destroyed my books years ago!)

Getting up to try to act clumsy tripping, Junko slips up again to use her powers to stop falling and float back up on her feet.

Sae: Nice save.

Junko: It was an accident...! Look, Ms. Niijima...Where are you getting at?

Seeing the same phone number of Shido's for Junko to have on her, and Sae to have the same thing to show to her true face.

Sae: This is where I'm getting at...

Playing the recording talk about her and Shido about their plans...

Junko: But how?!

Sae: You should thank Futaba-chan's hacking skills for it and the Phantom Thieves for saving me to see the real truth after stealing my Treasure to changing my heart. That's right...Their leader's still alive and the Phantom Thieves are back. But I bet you're wondering how they, me, Ms. Ohya, Mr. Yoshida, and Akechi-san figured all of this mystery out. I'll tell you...

This is getting really good here, huh? Sae has got Junko in a cornered to talk for them to be in the room while the other cops guarding door were just two back outside of it.

Tayla: I'll explain the rest! Sae says about Junko to tell she's the only Sakurai family's only daughter during the time...It was them in their small family to written children's story book to love them when she was little until her family were killed in Concentration Camp to leave Atsuko to live a sad life to make more for her parents to be proud of her, but it wasn't enough even after murdering the people who killed her mother and father. Somehow, she wanted more...One being saved her who's been trapped to talk about feelings for each other to soon fall in love to understanding a lot, thus the Blood of Oath was made then to become a big hit; last of the makings of her before everyone thought Atsuko Sakurai went M.I.A. Once the war was over. But nope...She freed the creature to both cause trouble in another world to become powerful and got back to those who seal this monster away as Atsuko stays in hiding...without knowing of the key escaped too who can hold the beast, but who were they? Hey, it says so it the book for Sae to read it all to Junko/Atsuko with Futaba and Makoto getting more information as well. But how was she able to stay young since then? From one Shadow being a Lilith, the beast saves Atsuko's life to let her stay young forever by drinking this Shadow's blood completely. Ew...! To soon place a curse upon herself to split really fast into two other living beings...One weak Atsuko was missing while the other didn't care to go wondering off to use her powers to cause people to have psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns – men, women, children, she would victimize all of them for the more to fall from her powers to drain the Shadows, the deadlier and stronger Lilith gets to become a type of queen to control some Shadow and others to make by hand. Unaware of Atsuko and her lover to still be doing this many years later today, still hiding in who knows where; then later Loki comes along next to aid her magic to make the Black Mask and illusions to fool with everyone's eyes to get away with this until now. And soon, knowing about some people's mess up desires to grant them so far even Shido ask for her help to become prime minster while having her cause some accidents and help her get the gems to create the Eternal Pearl. With the seven gems to make it, she can change the world to be dying by bad people, war, and such to be destroyed to help out...Really?! For Lilith and the beast's love to stay strong for all eternity for more power. With Sae saying all of those things to be true to have Atsuko to start freaking out.

Junko: ….! But..! They're just kids! And the Phantom Thieves...?

Sae: From you look from your reaction, I say you're good as guilty. Confess to your crimes if you know what's good for you, Atsuko Sakurai...

Junko: Nooooo! Why should I?! I'm doing you people a favor...! You human don't get how bad this whole world's getting to become today, all of the worlds are! My life has been crushed, destroyed, and hurt to not go on until that happened that means so much to write that book for a reason, I didn't think someone who's smart enough to get it...But of course it would come up soon enough to be dumb to show it to the world 60 years later!

Sae: Wow...You just said a mouth full. I think you have just confess-!

Getting mad to go up to Sae to pin her up against the wall with her nails getting closer for her to see this coming from Junko herself.

Junko: Oh, like you can proof to the others out of the room! All of them working for Shido like I am...And that director, I couldn't care less what I did to killing that bastard. He was just the tool until we had everything done. I'm aware of Keiko being alive, your identity secrets I couldn't care less about, I can just kill them at anytime I want...But you hearing my story will be your last before I kill you first. It's been fun, Ms. Niijima, but you did brought this upon yourself.

This gives Sae the sign to hit the button carefully to give Akechi's the sign to turn on the sounds in town, and Futaba too as she hacks through again to something else for others to hear once the calling card show was done.

Sae: Kill me? True, I wanted to do this one alone. And by grabbing a hold of me to be killed like this so I won't tell my story. Is that it, Atsuko?

Junko: Well, I rather be called Junko or Queen Lilith...Maybe Lilith more than my old name.

Sae: So why do all of this? You think changing the world with power and kill innocent lives will do you any good? I don't think so.

The speakers were on for others all over town to hear all about it and for Akechi to smile, knowing they've got Junko now for him, Sae, the other Phantom Thief members, and Shido himself to hear the entire confession to Junko's on the big screen TV all over town.

Junko: Really...? Fine, Ms. Niijima, I admit! I caused all the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns and Loki helped me do other major parts. I did kill the woman who Shido sued Keiko on a crime she didn't even do because she was going to crack, shot through the heart once she opened the door...Bang! Quick and easy. The next was Principle Kobayakawa who was going to spill the beans, so I made him spill his guts instead. Okumura to meet his end to betray Shido behind his back. And for the director who was your old boss, well...you already know about his timing end. And for Keiko...I made her sick and hurt her from drowning at the beach for the hell of it, it was quite funny; as well as have Yuuki's Mishima's Shadow get killed by his bad Cognitive self, it was a bonus there. But most importantly, I want to live forever with the man I love to be an outcast who saved me from the Metaverse to be sealed away from that, the real world of yours, and Mementos to try fixing things, but the damn Warden stopped us and a little girl to replace them with some friends, but the weaker side of me, I'm glad I'm not seeing her again to kill a Shadow to become a Lilith on my own term and the treasure to keep my lover safe from being locked away, I'll make sure he never does it ever again. So I pretended to be a human to get to the Phantom Thieves to put to them to be blame on a crime I committed, I even murder Loki to try to do the same with Goro Akechi because of his daddy Shido who left him to leave his mistress to die to leave the stupid detective miserable that almost had him killed! Ha! So good! All this to also watch his girlfriend get raped for me to shoot her to the head to look like a suicide to end the Phantom Thief leader, to then the others would be next to die by my hands. I'll do it all like the Jack Frost has been down for the count, all by being a journalist to fool everyone else with my illusions to be a Persona-user code name Witch, a made up Persona user to use Mochizuki until the very end before she could confess to then put my plans to action. With one more gem for Shido to use and the other six to get back, the pearl will be mine! Now, Ms. Niijima, you know everything to be the last case you'll remember very well...Is there any last words you wish to say before I end your life?

Thought to be the end...Well, not the way Sae was smiling back at Junko to leave her off guard.

Sae: Just one, Atsuko...Smile for the camera.

Junko: What do you mean, you stupid bitch-!

Stopping to hear an echo coming from outside on the jumbo TV to be on live to see and hear herself all over town for others to see her 'for some close by', she was now exposed.

Sae: Surprise.

Junko: No...! NOOO! But how did you-?! Since when did you recorded all of this? Tell me!

All part of hers and Makoto's plan from the very beginning...

Sae: Makoto and I are not idiots to let this slip by us...We see, we learned, and then we take it out. Akechi-san use the sound recording for me to control and give the signal; allowing Futaba-chan to hack through the rest with all of the security cameras to play the whole thing. And it worked...

For her to be smiling as well as Akechi to watch the whole thing.

Akechi: Mission completed.

And the others – Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Haru watch the rest on TV back on the streets of town to hide from other people in the big crowd 'as well as Futaba in her room to take are of the rest'.

Futaba: Busted!

With everyone else shocked and left staring in silence on what Junko said and such...She was screwed now with no way out out of this one, besides showing her monstrous hands to change was the last evidences to be shown.

Junko: Ah...Hello, everyone of Japan. It's me, journalist of Shujin Academy first year, Junko Sakurai. Please forgive my joke...I was being foolish to also play around with Ms. Niijima, I mean I wasn't really going to kill her. No way! Yeah, that's all.

Yeah, you're done, lady.

Woman: You bitch murderer!

With one person saying that out of the crowd, causing them all to start booing and saying harsh words at Junko to not get away from this one, for the cops turn to arresting her and question Shido to also be in big trouble now.

Junko: Now come on...! Can't you guys take a joke? Settle down please... (Hey, Shido...! Help me out here...)

For Junko to try explaining to Shido about the situation got out of hand, he would take the Phantom Thieves' battle to face with them as he leaves Junko to let the law deal with her and not him to make it this far.

Shido: (Forget it, Lilith, you're on your own. You screwed up and now you're done. I'll be sure to return the gem when I'm done with them...A little payback for all you did for me. See ya around.) Time for me to go. I won't lose to my true goal, not like this...!

As he leaves for Junko was now trapped from all of this.

Junko: Shido! Wait!

Sae: It's over, Atsuko. You've lost.

This makes Junko/Queen Lilith/Atsuko Sakurai to really lose it for it to all be caught on TV.

Junko: No...! Stop! Stop it! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! I still need to pearl...You won't stop me!

With the cops surrounding the building for them, Sae, and Futaba 'before joining with the others' see something deadly was powering up Junko's body to destroy her human form to never be seen again after this. Ha!

Futaba: Look out! You dumb cops don't know what you're all getting yourselves with her!

But it's too late for Junko transforms into her true form of Queen Lilith to really get mad to let out a very big roar.

**Lilith: DAMN YOU PHANTOM THIEVES! YOU'RE ALL GOOD AS DEAD AND I WILL GET MY ETERNAL PEARL!**

From the fear of everyone running away and Queen Lilith takes flight for Sae to make her escape, leaving this powerful Shadow to retreat to the world she came from with her lover to still be hiding somewhere in the Metaverse to all be true. She was powerful, fast, and very angry to not to be mess with. For Akechi to see the whole thing, Futaba, and the other Phantom Thieves witness the whole thing other than the other plan worked; not Junko to be Atsuko Sakurai as the Shadow enemy Queen Lilith was on the run and most wanted to be hunted down and for Shido to take the seventh gem to use for battle...Wow, what a jerk! The people in black suits were panicking from this crisis's to happen for Shido to go down.

Police Director: Did the remaining members put that notice out?! What did they mean when they said "nobody has died"?! Could they have installed a new leader just to threaten us and Shido?! And that bitch Junko sold us out!

Chief Detective: We're going to check with the different departments...Excuse me...Yes. What...?! How can that be?!

He gets a call to answer his cell phone next.

Police Director: What is it?

Chief Detective: The Phantom Thief's corpse seems to be missing from the morgue!

Police Director: Didn't your men check the death certificate and carrier documents?!

Chief Detective: Yes, but...um...

I don't think they got nothing.

Police Director: Give me a straight answer!

Chief Detective: Perhaps the Phantom Thief tricked us with her bizarre powers! Maybe she just made us think she had died...

Police Director: Who made those documents...?Who was there at the scene of the suicide?!

With them in trouble, same with Shido who returns to his office, demanding for this to be fixed right away. He looks pissed...

Shido: (I'll deal with Junko later.) Find a way to stop a change of heart! Don't we have Wakaba Isshiki's research materials?! And what about Loki?! Where is that useless Shadow go?! He must've run away knowing he would fail to have that stupid Akechi escaped. Bring Loki to me when you find him alive or dead! Got that?!

Like he'll do to Junko later, Shido will do the same thing with Loki 'to already be dead'. I think he knows already to not let word get out about his son either. Getting angry to let his men to get the order to running out of the room to getting to work, Shido hits his hand on the table in the rage he was in...Shido Shadow will be ready for the Phantom Thieves to try stealing his Treasure and to change this guy's heart. Hey, we still haven't seen what he really looks like yet, haven't we?

**Shido Shadow: I'll erase any who gets in my way...just as I've always done! **

Here comes the whole security levels to go up at his Palace to 99% percent to be careful not to get caught at all...It's time. Later for Sae to go downstairs for some men in black suits surround her for some questioning.

Senior Detective: Where is the Phantom Thief's body?

She plays the part to be very new to learn about this news.

Sae: Phantom Thief? Body...?

Senior Detective: This isn't the time for games!

This lawyer's one hell of a actor to act all innocent-like.

Sae: Um, I really don't know what you're speaking of...Oh, but that reminds me...I received a calling card from the Phantom Thieves...but everything from then on is a blur...No...Could I have done something wrong...?! Then, I...I...!

It was from this point of Sae to feel weak to faint for the other men to help her out...suckers!

Senior Detective: Hey?!

Junior Detective: Did the Phantom Thieves get to her...?

Senior Detective: Don't tell me, was your heart...Could this be true, Niijima?! 

This was going well...

Sae: What have I done...?

Senior Detective: The Phantom Thief! She's alive!

Junior Detective: Even so, how did she escape from the station...?

Senior Detective: It doesn't matter! We must catch her! We can't let this get out! Not only was the suicide announcement false, but she got away on top of that! We'll have to interrogate you...as a key witness.

She agrees to go along with this whole thing for now.

Sae: Why me...?

Senior Detective: Check the documents you created. You may remember something once you look at them...But even if you can't recall, all responsibility for her escape rests squarely on your shoulders.

Sae: I'm sorry, I honestly don't know what's going on here...

A lot to act the part like Sae doesn't know a thing and got out alive from Queen Lilith's rage.

Senior Detective: You're the last person to talk to the Phantom Thief woman! You have to clean up your boss's mess! If you're going to resent someone, resent your dead director!

Like that was true at all since Queen Lilith told her about murdering the SIU Director.

Sae: Is illness really what killed him? Do you think his death was truly due to illness?! (It was all Atsuko's doing.)

Senior Detective: That doesn't matter! Your actions have made a mockery of the police force! You're going to pay with for this, I promise!

Sae: ...Very well. (It's all up to you now, everyone. We stopped Atsuko so far for you to take care of Shido first and then her.)

Going with the other men as some get to work in finding the Phantom Thieves, the news hits big right way at night time...Even for Sojiro to see back at Cafe Leblanc on his TV.

Newscaster: [Police officials are said to be currently reviewing the facts of the Phantom Thieves' notice, to Junko Sakurai fraud identity of some type of animal on the run, and...]

It was there that the two men in black suits enter into the cafe to have a few words with Sojiro, looks like trouble to look around the whole building. But he sees this part coming already to be ready for them.

Sojiro: Welcome.

Agent Leader: Search the place. You're Sojiro Sakura, yes?

Sojiro: Who the hell're you?

Please be careful, Sojiro, these guys mean business.

Agent Leader: Where are the Phantom Thieves?

Sojiro: Oh, you mean those guys they've been talking about on TV?

They mean real business to be serious and dangerous.

Agent Leader: Don't play dumb with me.

Sojiro: This is obstruction of business, you know.

Agent Leader: ...We've investigated this thoroughly.

Sojiro: Is this the only was you do things?

One comes back to tell the others the bad news.

Agent: They're not upstairs!

The man grabs hold of Sojiro to make him talk.

Agent Leader: Where are the Phantom Thieves?

Sojiro: If you're not a costumer, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave.

Agent Leader: He's an accomplices. Take him away.

Having Sojiro arrested, he has to stay strong until this was all over with.

Sojiro: Don't get all cocky. You're just some useless criminal's lapdog. Justice isn't on your side.

Hang in there, Sojiro! As back outside to see Queen Lilith fleeing and the truth of Shido has been exposed so far, he makes another speech that it was all a lie.

Shido: The notice up forth by these so-called Phantom Thieves is absolutely groundless. And that journalist sold me out after she work so far to make it stop, she's been working with them this entire time. It is nothing more than a wicked terrorist act, aim at obstructing the elections. What we need now is a powerful, unyielding leader. I am willing to risk my life to fight them all.

Good to have some people to be rooting for the Phantom Thieves, while others...are having a bit trouble with this whole thing.

Officer Worker: Which one is right: Shido or the Phantom Thieves?

Plump Housewife: I hear what Shido-san is saying, but is it true?

Absolutely...It's Shido who's wrong!

Shido: I speak now to those who call themselves Phantom Thieves. Your actions are gravely serious crimes. You are rebelling against the laws of this country and unnecessarily causing alarm among its citizens. I call on you to surrender yourselves at once and apologize to the people of this proud nation.

Wow, this guy doesn't give up now doesn't he...?

Gaudy Young Man: The Phantom Thieves cut into a live broadcast signal, didn't they? They're crazy...

Flashy Girl: But don't you think that Shido looks like a criminal too?

Office Worker: I don't know what to believe anymore...

Plump Housewife: I hope they catch them soon...

For others to still like Shido 'for most to be fooled'...For the eight Phantom Thieves 'as Futaba joins with them and Akechi to be ready to wait for them to watch from the Metaverse with his laptop again' got the game all set to go.

Keiko: It worked. (Thank you, Sae. And Mr. Sakura, we'll be back for you...)

Ryuji: That bastard Shido's tryin' to act all clam, but he's prolly freakin' out on the inside. From Junko spillin' the beans too...Who woulda thought she was really Atsuko Sakurai of a children's book to be the real criminal.

Keiko: It was Morgana and I who found it and Akechi-Cun to help us out a little. It might have something to do with Morgana's past.

That could be the case, but we'll save that for later.

Morgana: May be, Madame Keiko...

They know it now for Makoto and Ohya solved the case.

Yusuke: "Apologize"? Quite the funny joke.

Haru: Who is the real criminal here?

It was time to move out.

Keiko: The trains coming to get to the Diet Building, let's hurry.

As they leave the scene to catch the train to get to Shido's treasure to steal to change his heart, another false god to beat, and one more gem to go.

Ann: She won't follow us, right?

Futaba Nah! She's too much of a coward to be hiding from the world right now. We're fine to get the pearl.

Makoto: Then we better be ready for anything. Back to the Diet Building, we're doing this tonight.

All of this was going to happen for the eight were ready to ride the train to the building of politician place where Shido was at in his office, he will be stopped. And more to stopping Atsuko Sakurai/Queen Lilith next and the last false god on whoever it was to learn more about Morgana's past later to do with a children's book. We know some of the things so far, just not all of details just yet. As they got ready, so was Akechi with his laptop, head gear, camera, and everything else while recovering at Tae's clinic to listen in to calling up Sae to tell her what to do and a few others for Sojiro's safety. All he can do while still aiding Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru to take out Shido to confess to his crimes for their final calling card. From Keiko to be proven innocent too, stopping the murders, and Akechi to bring his father to justice...it all comes down to this.

Akechi: (Father...No, Masayoshi Shido...I'm going to see you destroyed in your defeat for your dreams to be crushed.)

All of this will be a battle of a life time. What will happen next...? I guess we'll soon find out next time for this guy to not be election as the next prime minister at all, not one bit! Go, Team Phantom of Phantom Thief of Hearts! Go!


	108. Masayoshi Shido

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 108 - Masayoshi Shido

It finally has been done to expose Shido for what he has done for others have trouble believing on what was what all over for the Phantom Thieves are back to take his Treasure, for Shido Shadow will be ready for anything against them; as Sae helps them out to also expose Junko Sakurai 'who's really Atsuko Sakurai to no longer be human but Queen Lilith true form' for her to escape back to the Metaverse with her unknown beast male lover. She'll be back...With the message been send to the two enemies – Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru make it back outside of the Diet Building to enter back at Shido's Palace 'with Akechi on standby to back them up again' for it is time to make a move. With a lot of people questioning about Shido's crimes to get some answers for the cops to block their path from getting inside of the place.

Keiko: (When we knew we would say those things to Shido, who know they'll be others to ask some questions and still cheer us on.)

Some good news so far while others were confused on what to believe in anymore.

Haru: A lot of people are gathered here...

Yusuke: Our calling card has had a tremendous effect.

A lot to make a great calling card to go up live by hacking.

Futaba: I'm real proud of that one!

Ryuji: All they're doin' is makin' noise though...

Ann: Seriously. They should just go home and sleep...

Makoto: Even after what happened, not many people want to see Shido have a change of heart...And after Sis exposed Junko to really be Atsuko Sakurai who's still alive as a monster. To sell her soul for some living being to sound like trouble...What we're about to do is just, right...?

There was nothing to worry about, they all did the right thing.

Keiko: Yes we are, Makoto. We'll be fine.

Morgana: That's right. Have we ever acted outside of the scope of justice?

All this to not give up on it now.

Makoto: You have a point.

Just then, Morgana spotted someone coming by.

Morgana: Hey, look overt there.

It was none other than Ohya herself to get her real journalist type of story about Shido to be nothing but trouble all along as she leaves from the group of people.

Keiko: Ohya? (Someone sure looks happy.)

Ohya: To thin she'd actually go after Masayoshi Shido...Youth is incredible. This has me excited as well. That girl really keeps the news rolling in.

Good thing she was a bit busy to not notice them right now 'to still keep it a secret for Ohya to get her stories'.

Morgana: She doesn't notice we're here...right? That keen journalist nose is a force to be reckoned with.

Keiko: Ah...Guys, she's not the only one...Yuuki's here too.

Yep, they also see Yuuki running to the scene next.

Morgana: Whoa! Why Mishima's here?! Man, that kid's impressive...

But he means well to spread the word of the Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts can still fight back.

Yuuki: The Phantom Thieves are just. I guarantee it.

Ryuji: Heh...Now that's what I like to hear.

Good to have good friends like he was.

Morgana: There may not be many of them, but we have to cherish our fans. Let's go change Shido's heart!

It was time to go to the Metaverse of Shido's Cruise Ship Palace for the Phantom Thieves were ready to change Shido's heart for good! And hey Ohya and Yuuki aren't the only ones who were cheering as well as Sojiro, Akechi, and Sae; they were a few more others to wish Keiko and the other members on her team the best of luck from behind the scene.

Iwai: A justice only we know, huh...?

Yoshi: If only I were twenty years younger...

From Iwai and Yoshi, to the Shujin Academy from outside of the building to have some students and Kawa to watch it all...

Excited School Girl: Isn't this crazy?! The Phantom Thieves are totally insane!

School Girl's Friend: Aww, I wish I'd gone straight home! I could've seen it in person in Shibuya that way!

The teacher sees some of the students still love the Phantom Thieves...

Kawa: To think she would turn out to be such a very odd person...

Even in Shinjuku area for Chihaya to be seeing this while working, to feel out how Keiko was holding up.

Chihaya: It's almost like we're praying to the Phantom Thieves here.

And down town for Tae to let Akechi get some rest to be walking around the area to also hear the news.

Fussy Man: Wasn't there a rumor going around that the Phantom Thieves were murdering people? I knew they were no good the moment that stuff came up. I bet they're just a bunch of scumbags.

Airhead Girlfriend: Ohhh, I see. That's scary!

Like they should talk to not knowing anything.

Tae: They just don't get it.

Even at the video game store for Shinya to read about the Phantom Thieves' comeback.

Shinya: The bigger the target, the more exciting things get, right?

From them and Hifumi as well to be seeing this 'and hopefully for Sojiro to be fine on his own for a while'...

Hifumi: Please be careful...

Let's not forget about Igor, Caroline, and Justine were also watching.

Igor: Good luck out there, Ms. Trickster...You're going to be needing it.

As for the twins bet on the final showdown to be, for one to say differently for the other to agree with.

Justine: I bet anything for the Inmate will pull this off who ruined her life after tonight within an hour or so.

Caroline: Oh, yes. You're on, Justine! Let's see if it does happens.

And with that...From the real world, and into the Metaverse of Shido's Palace again for the Phantom Thieves to transform themselves.

Keiko: Now then team, it's time to move out. (This is it. It's time to stop Shido right here and now, so no backing down from this one.) Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Morgana: Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Yusuke: Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Makoto: Suit up! Code name – Queen!

Futaba: Suit up! Code name – Oracle!

Haru: Suit up! Code name – Noir!

And they were ready and Akechi to hear and see everything else at the clinic to back the team up.

Akechi: It's fun to be doing this again. Keiko, do what you have to. All you stop Shido, he's not my father anymore.

That's more like it. Also for Akechi to hold on to the gem of Jackie's until the Persona also recovers was nice of him to do...For the fireworks to go off all over the ship area above them, it was show time! Heading inside of the Palace to save, get their powers, weapons, guns, and everything else all set to make a move to head towards the elevator to go up again; with Keiko singing on their way up to the Treasure room to stop Shido and get the last Brightful Gem. This is it! Another song from Lyn Inaizumi – Life Will Change.

Keiko 'singing': It's not a game

I'm not a robot AI challenging you

I'm not a phantom

I'm in your face and

I'm here to see it through

Right before your eyes

Watch us multiply

Come to claim our rights - it's time

As our power grows

Trying' to stop us shows

(You) Might as well go trying stop time

So you know that we're out there

Swatting lies in the making

Can't move fast without breaking

Can't hold on or life won't change

And our voices ring out, yeah

Took the mask off to feel free

Fought it out in the debris

Now we know that life will change

Ain't it a shame

I'm not a figment of your ailing old mind

I'm just as real as

I'm just as dangerous

As you, so know you'll find

A taste of your own meds

Fire in every breath

Fire inside your head, your heart

And as your crippled brain

Tries to fight in vain

Your empire will fall apart

And you'll know we were out there

Swatted lies in the making

Your empire for the taking

Can't hold on or life won't change

And our voices ring out, here

Took the mask off to feel free

Fought it out in the debris

Now we know that life will change

Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, Makoto/Queen, Futaba/Oracle, Haru/Noir, and Akechi to be on standby 'to still be Crow' were all ready to do what needs to be done...

Tayla: All eight of the Phantom Thieves 'with Akechi backing them up' vs. Masayoshi Shido/Samael 'to see that in a bit'. Here we go!

Arriving into the big hallway meeting to still look empty for the Treasure waits for them to take 'to also have a steering wheel of the ship as a fan above them'...And standing on the front to have his back turn for them finally see in person was Shido's Shadow to be ready to face him to change his heart and get the last seven of the Brightful Gems to be pink.

Akechi: There he is... (Don't be scared...! Keiko and the others are going to do this for everyone and me.)

Ryuji: Shido!

Seems like he looks normal to show his true colors in a bit...which of course we already know about that part...

**Shido Shadow: Where did you lowlifes obtain that power...? ...Not that it matters. If you have a complaint, I'm willing to listen. **

He has some nerve saying those things like this like Shido's a know it all of a complete dick head!

Keiko: Shido! We have come to take your Treasure, change your heart, and take the last gem away from you!

Yusuke: And what you had Loki do to Akechi! Why?! He...He's your own son! 

Like Shido Shadow cared about Akechi at all to be nothing of a real son of his.

**Shido Shadow: So Lilith murdered Loki before I could for you to rescue Akechi, huh? No matter...Hmph, I had a feeling it was something like that, but like it matters to me at all. He reminds me too much of that woman. I also have an idea as to why that Shadow wanted to take over Akechi's body for a good reason besides getting some girl to love him back. He was hoping to open to his rage to grow and to try to kill me, was he not? But no, he couldn't...Because he's too scared to have others who are closes to him get hurt. What a coward. He's sharp as well as Loki was the most, but in the end that Shadow's nothing more than a heartbroken to his own father to be kicked out of his home; as Akechi suffered so much because what I did should've died with the woman who I left behind. I intended to dispose of them both as soon as I became prime minister and Lilith too, once I track her down next. Still, I might have someone go and have Akechi to be in some accident to end up dead.**

Such a terrible thing to say! Even if he's no good father, he should never say to his only son who was hurt for so many years.

Ryuji: What?!

This gets to Keiko even more. She snaps to have Akechi try not to cry about it to see that he's not alone anymore to have friends and the woman he truly loves.

Keiko: (Grr...! Damn him...!) Shut up! Akechi-Cun would've had a good life with family to love him, and then you screwed everything to try hurting him! I won't let you take him away from me again! And even if we hated Loki on what he try to do to me and try becoming like him in rage mode...He didn't have to die!

**Shido Shadow: Oh, I'm sorry...Did I struck a nerve to you, leader...You are the girl alive and kicking. You love him, don't you? Who needs love when you can have fun and have the power to control everything? That's my true goal!**

Keiko: You think power comes from your demands and wanting to control all things, does it? Well, think again! Love and friendships had help us get to understand each other to break free from the bad things which pulled us down, to fight back and helped those who are weak against people like you! Because of them and my Akechi, I would've been a slave to Loki to never finish this task to get to you or the other bad guys from the very beginning.

**Shido Shadow: Oh, and like you would know more...? I could never keep someone like the two Shadows or that stupid boy with such intimate knowledge of my past alive. I have no son. And he calls himself an "ace" detective. And for the other two helping me out...The two Shadows who wanted the girl and the others to impress her lover to stand by my side without knowing about my real plans. From Lilith hiding from me, and Loki destroying himself saved me quite a bit of effort though. **

Not only he could've killed Akechi, but the same with Loki to be happy he's dead after he did all the things for Shido and will do the same thing with Queen Lilith next.

Ann: How could you...?!

And that's not all he did, Shido ruined the others of their lives and family ones they cared about.

Futaba: You stole my mom's research...and took her life!

Haru: Everything you've done has been for your own selfish gains! You even killed my father...! I will never forgive you!

Again, like Shido will listen to any of them...For Akechi to now see how mess up his own father was, he stops crying to see the kindness from others to get mad now with real reasons to fight back this time.

Akechi: His crimes must be stopped...!

**Shido Shadow: Sacrifices are inevitable in the path of reform. I only require that the foolish entrust themselves to their superiors. I shall guide them. As for Lilith, when I find her to end the bitch's life, the six gems you have and this one will be go for my fortune to make some million bucks to be more powerful and famous than I'll become real soon. Those who talk behind my back is as good as dead.**

None of us don't like Queen Lilith, but to dump those who aided others to end up dead for Shido to do something so selfish is very wrong to do!

Ryuji: The hell makes you think you're so much better than everyone else?!

Ann: You never would have been able to make it this far without Queen Lilith and Loki's help! As much as they're bad, but Loki found out what love was to risk his life for all of us to escape your Cognitive Akechi you've made and think of him to be nothing! And Akechi's upset because you ruined his life to try to bring you to justice, only for him to get hurt!

No kidding!

**Shido Shadow: They only appeared because of the expectations God held by me. Moreover, it was thanks to me that Loki was able to properly use his power on Akechi to control to begin with. The "changing of hearts" that you've been doing...was nothing more than proving the public. **

No, they were helping others out!

Yusuke: How selfish! You were unable to win by honest means, so you used foul tricks to ascend the political ladder.

Makoto: A cruel person like you has no right to stand leading the citizens of this country. You're nothing but a criminal who rose above others by climbing a staircase of sins.

**Shido Shadow: The life of the nation as opposed to those of a few sacrifices...There can be no comparison. The ignorant masses only care about their own personal happiness. I am merely granting that for them. That is the social reform that only I, as the one chosen by God, can enact! **

All of this for Shido to do it from God to grant him this type of a very mess up thing! Like he's all talk and no show to be the meanest person ever!

Haru: I can't believe you look down on everyone else so harshly...

Ann: I'd never accept a leader who makes a teenager girl to become a monster and Akechi's inner angrily Shadow to murder people! You say it's for this country, but I bet it's all for yourself. Nobody would wish for something like that!

Not all for lying to them to know who he really is. As Shido Shadow walks up the the main chair to be all show to tell his enemies like it is.

**Shido Shadow: Nobody? Then why was I chosen? Why are they surrendering to seat of prime minister to me? Everyone denies the value of hard work these days. Instead, they seek to effortlessly gain wealth. That is why I must reestablish this mighty country. One that does not waver...One that others bow to. **

Ryuji: Mighty, my ass! That's just as crooked country made by a crook!

Yusuke: We cannot let you do this. You are a disgrace to Japan. Hence, we will take your deranged heart.

There's no holding back against the likes of Shido...For the Phantom Thieves were ready to take his guy out and his Treasure with the gem too.

**Shido Shadow: Hmph. Those who disobey me must be eliminated. However...considering the loss of Loki to fall for one of you female members, it would be a waste to kill those who are actually capable. I will allow you to choose between life or death one last time. You, woman in black. Devote your power to my social reform. I will give you and your friends anything you want, be it wealth or status. **

Like hell any of them or Keiko will give everything up to join with Shido Shadow.

Keiko: Me...Work for you and my friends...?I decline! All of us do! After ruining my life and Akechi-Cun's...I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, BALDED BASTARD!

For her to say a lot to have Akechi to be smiling for his girlfriend to never give up like this.

Morgana: Yeah! You tell him, Joker! There's no way we'd follow you!

A wise choice to make there for the others like Keiko and Morgana also agree.

Ann: No matter how many times you ask, our answer's not gonna change!

Soon Akechi speaks up to say something to Shido next.

Akechi: Father...Can you hear me? It's Goro Akechi.

**Shido Shadow: You...!**

Akechi: You're not the father I thought you would be...You had poisoned my Mother to make it look like she was killed from an fatal illness, am I right...? I knew it had to be you all those years to solve the case for her, murderer. Also, Joker was right for calling you a "balded bastard", but I thought of a better name to call you. I think of you more of a – GIANT DICK HEAD!

Nice one! From being called bald and his head to also be a complete dick, it was so Shido right there to have Akechi fighting back for the others to laugh about it too as Keiko smiles for her boyfriend was standing up against his mess up father.

Keiko: I like that one better! (Akechi-Cun, welcome back. Way to talk back in Shido's face.)

However, Shido Shadow wasn't going to take in the names so well.

**Shido Shadow: "Bald"...?! "Dick head"?! Me!? How dare you mock me! All of you! **

Calming down, he begins to power up next.

Morgana: So what? Deal with it.

**Shido Shadow: It seems the ignorant masses are doomed to remain as much as I thought you were all smarter than that. This is unfortunate...I have no choice but to eliminate you all. A small leak will sink a great ship. Great nations have fallen to such lenience. I will not make such incautious mistakes.**

Out of nowhere, the room was filled with other politician cognitions of Shido's to clap for him, get up from their seats, and cheer for Shido Shadow like this.

Futaba: There are tons of them!

Makoto: Since when...?!

As Shido Shadow loves this type of attention to laugh and then something was moving all over the room to shake suddenly. Moving the floors to make stairs to close them all in, they got to reach to the top.

Akechi: He's up there! Hurry!

Get climbing, everyone! As Yusuke goes up first, for Morgana, Ryuji, and Keiko join in 'while Akechi watches'; along with the other girls Futaba, Haru, Ann, and Makoto all join up with them before the thing closes up. Some battle field this is...

**Shido Shadow: Let me make myself clear. Do not think of me as you were close to my foolish son to help you out, Loki's foolishness, and Lilith betrayal for the Shadows to act so reckless. **

Setting on his golden statue like humans to aid Shido to see the all like it to be ready to fight.

Ryuji: You little...!

Shido Shadow's close then turns into a dictator of a wear king-like army uniform with a cape and spikes on his helmet.

**Shido Shadow: Die...without further delay. **

He was on top of a golden lion with tons of other statue type of humans covering this thing.

Ryuji: Our cute leader's gone through shit 'cause of you. It's on.

Keiko: What you did to everyone, me, and Akechi...You're going down!

This golden lion was nasty under Shido Shadow's control to roar and was ready to kill from one of cognitive politicians in seconds, for the Phantom Thieves were next.

Akechi: Get ready, there's a lot of power for Shido won't hold anything back...That thing's a mix Shadow. Use your weapons and Personas on this one.

You heard the man, team, get to it!

**Shido Shadow: There is no need for thieves in my mighty country...Only myself and the ones who reserve me are needed. **

Futaba: Risking our lives to stop rotten adults...That's why we're phantom thieves! Prometheus, it's time to back the team up!

With her offense and defense going up for all seven of the teammates to give it their all. Like outrunning a wild lion on the run, huh? Like in the Rome battles they had from long ago...Being both strong and fast, how can they stop Shido Shadow and a golden lion who's twice as strong? Trying to trample them to moving away and holding on to dear life, and trying to crush Morgana for Keiko to save him quickly.

Morgana: Bad kitty!

Keiko: Tell me about it...!

From tail whipping to move away from and tries clawing at Futaba to moving away to keep this statue busy...for the gun shooting happens to make the beast back away and Shido Shadow to almost get shot for the gold shields him.

**Shido Shadow: Guns? You'll have to do better than that to take me down. Come! I dare you to push me off this thing...if you can! Snack time, my pet!**

Do something, you guys for Akechi to back you all up like Futaba was doing as well.

Akechi: Try to find a weak point to the gold itself to destroy the whole thing to push Shido down! He's in control of it. Take him off of that golden thing, and it'll be just plain gold itself!

That should work. It was time for a tactical move time...From Ann whipping the lion to get it and Shido Shadow's attention...

Ann: I say whip it, so whip it good! Hecate!

More fire power to be happening to keep the golden lion at bay to try clawing, tail whipping back, or biting back for Ann move backwards away from it. Then more for Makoto to come in skate-like flying to the scene to hive five Ann's to take over next.

Makoto: Catch me if you can. Let's ride, Anat! Full throttle! 

Now it's a race type of chase to be fast and deadly to be unable to keep up against her from a giant gold.

**Shido Shadow: You can run, but you can't outmatch me.**

Almost close to touching Makoto...Morgana comes in to slingshot a lot to push and glove spring punching the beast back to sword dance a powerful gust of win to release.

Morgana: Zorro, now! Here comes my other self!

From going from suck to blow on this thing to lose some balance, a both Haru and Keiko make their move double team up next from jumping in from above Shido Shadow to go on top of the golden lion's head.

Haru: Bloom with beauty, Astarte! Joker!

She then comes it with Arsene to set them on fire to the tail to lose it and had trouble putting it out.

Keiko: Right! Arsene, time to burn this thing up!

**Arsene: Yes, Keiko, my sweet.**

From a sword hit, plant growth to trap the statue for a few seconds and some fire to put out in seconds for a attack up to get...this guy just won't give up. Lucky to jump off the lion statue to be long gone and to keep their distances from their enemy.

**Shido Shadow: You lowlifes! I hope you understand what it means to turn your back on me! **

Futaba: I don't wanna understand!

**Shido Shadow: ...Then you shall perish! You shall regret these foolish actions against me...in the afterlife! **

This statue golden lion went from running on ground, to then grow wings like a bird's to start flying above them.

Futaba: It changed?!

Akechi: Any gold Shido can control, he can create whatever he wants from it. All of you, be careful!

**Shido Shadow: I will destroy you! **

Any more ideas in mind...From it to be powerful to create gusts of wind to try blowing the Phantom Thieves away to use their weapons to hold on tightly without letting go, for Futaba to use something magnet type to save herself with. For Morgana goes into car mode to drive right through this deadly win for the statue tries to crush him with its claws.

Morgana: Come and get me! If you can...

Falling for it to outrun the flying statue...Yusuke comes it to use some samurai sword on the golden lion to be quick and fast, to get Morgana out of there as well.

Yusuke: Goemon...Show no mercy!

Morgana: Nice save, Fox!

More ice attacks were popping out all over the grounds to roll out of there or get frozen to death!

**Shido Shadow: What was that...? Trying to rust up my weapon? Like that worked out well.**

Keiko: Nope. Just a lot of ice to keep you on hold for me to do something like this from Mochizuki's skill of a ninja.

Futaba makes a hooked rope of a ninja to line hook to lion to be very strong, for Ryuji steps in to electrocute them both.

Ryuji: My turn! Seiten Taisei, give them a shockin' feelin'! Booya!

Shocking the lion to lose one wing to have Shido Shadow keep it up in the air some more to be nothing.

**Shido Shadow: That's not going to work...! To think you'd manage this much...Why won't you stop resisting...?! The nation I strive for...is the ultimate realization of the public's happiness! **

Now morphing again for the golden flying lion becomes a huge golden pyramid type of shield 'and it was floating in mid air' Shido Shadow with all over to be hard to break down and to reach up to, so not fair.

Futaba: It changed again?!

Akechi: His defense went up twice as much than before!

Which was a very bad thing...

**Shido Shadow: The weak must be sacrificed for the sake of grand ideals! That is the natural order of this world! **

Trying to shoot and using their weapons to cut, pierce, slice, and slash through for it start fire lots of heavy cannons to avoid getting hit to try not to fall or go flying to their dooms. Keiko was able to get a ride from Makoto to give her a boost to throw some goop and a paper bomb attached to a kunai knife directly into the cannons.

Keiko: I wouldn't fire if I were you... (This one is all for you, Mochizuki, and thank you for everything you did until the very end.)

**Shido Shadow: Why? Afraid to get shot? Huh...? The cannons! What have you done to them?!**

Seeing the problem for a few cannons were blocked by something strong and sticky to trap all of the cannon balls to hold a lot of fire back for Keiko to get back, as Arsene lights up the fireworks.

Keiko: I warned you...Arsene, timber.

Lighting it up to blow up as the biggest fireworks to go shooting out of the Palace in the skies, for the golden parts get melted, destroyed, and crushed to make Shido Shadow fall down to the ground. Leaving Futaba and her Persona to laser shoot the golden lion to slowly crack and crumble to be nothing but golden parts left all over the entire room. With Shido Shadow looking fine, he wasn't done yet for the final round was about to begin.

Akechi: You're next, Shido!

**Shido Shadow: Useless, ignorant masses! It seems even the thieves should not be taken lightly if they come in great enough numbers...**

Even he was blaming his powers over nothing at a time like this, how sad...

Ryuji: Once you're losin', you're puttin' all the blame on the masses, huh?!

**Shido Shadow: So, you're the one unifying them.**

This guy just won't quit at all!

Ann: A touching reunion, isn't it?

Yusuke: The next time you crush a foe, I suggest you do it in a more certain manner.

Futaba: Not that there'll be a next time for you!

He didn't care what the thieves were telling Shido Shadow about something very important.

**Shido Shadow: Hm? **

Keiko: Oh, have you forgotten? Remember me, Shido? Long ago before this past Spring this year? Suing me on something I did do to groping me and a woman I tried to save?

Something was coming back to him just by looking at Keiko to be reminded...

**Shido Shadow: You...You're more than just a member of the Phantom Thieves, aren't you woman? **

She removes the mask this one time to Shido Shadow to remember Keiko Amamiya very well.

Keiko: Long time, no see.

Akechi: Keiko Amamiya...My lover...And the woman who her parents never loved again because of one set up!

Ryuji: And this ain't the first time you failed to finish this girl off.

Makoto: You took Keiko-Chan to court and yet you don't remember...? You truly don't care about the fate of others?

Looking at Keiko again from the glare she gave to him when he touched her to be shoved a little only and not pushing him down for him to do on his own...Shido Shadow started to remember her quite well...

**Shido Shadow: Wait...Could you be...the one from back then...?! **

From seeing the flashback to framing Keiko, having her arrested, and made the woman not to say a thing to end up getting killed in the end...

Keiko: I maybe wanting to live on my own, but I will never forgive you for having my Mom and Dad hate me now...I hate you more than I tolerate with them.

**Shido Shadow: No! That damn bitch who showed up and stood against me when I was with that woman! **

Keiko: And you tried to rape me too!

Placing her mask back on to not hold anything back now.

Akechi: You bastard...! Murdering mother to protect me from you to say I'm a cursed child...and trying to rape my Keiko. To putting her in jail too?! YOU SICK BASTARD!

This only leaves this man to be laughing about it instead.

**Shido Shadow: *chuckle* I see...So it truly is you. Haha...What an interesting turn of fate...But your efforts will be worthless in the end. **

Ryuji: What?!

**Shido Shadow: Small sacrifices are inescapable for those wishing to be powerful, competent leaders. How would you ever reach your destination if you stopped to count every ant you crushed on the road? **

Power to killing people isn't the answer to do at all!

Haru: Are you saying that the people you killed deserved to die?!

Ann: He's totally insane...

Akechi: I thought by stopping Shido would make me feel better, but I've learned a lot before Loki could try to force me to really murder someone...But I wanted to see him in jail to serve for many years in prison when we were done with you...! Death's too good for you to learn the truth on the crimes you've done!

Nor having Shido to be Akechi's father all or to begin with.

**Shido Shadow: I wouldn't except the ignorant masses of this country to understand. Thus, I will offer proof...with this! The seventh pink Brightful Gems, give me your power! I command you! **

Using the pink gem to power up and removing his upper clothes to wear something all over his chest for Shido Shadow has the skills to fight.

Keiko: No...He's taking hold of the seventh Brightful Gem!

**Samuel: With this, I will win. By forcefully crushing the Phantom Thieves! **

Here comes the final battle against Shido Shadow to turn from False God of power.

Tayla: Persona # 124 - Samael

Samael is an archangel in Talmudic lore. He has been known as the seducer, destroyer, accuser and has been regarded as both good and evil in various texts. In rabbinic lore, he was revealed as the chief of Satan's armies and as the angel of death. His name means "poison of God," suggesting he is either the vengeful hand of God or the enemy of God, and it has even been suggested that Samael is the angelic name of Satan himself.

In some early Jewish lore, Samael is the angel of death and chief ruler of the Fifth Heaven with two million angels at his command, residing himself within the Seventh Heaven. In one of these texts, the "Deuteronomy Rabbah" Samael is sent by YHVH to retrieve the soul of Moses. He fails to do so as Moses blinds him by beating him with a staff engraved with God's true name, thus forcing God to intervene and remove Moses' soul personally.

He was also said to be the guardian angel of Esau (older brother of Jacob, who was renamed Israel, father of the Jews). In the Sayings of Rabbi Eliezer, Samael is charged with being the one who seduced and impregnated Eve with Cain. Other scholars suggest it was Azazel who seduced Eve and it was Samael who tempted Eve in the guise of the Serpent.

In Kabbalah, Samael is named as the fifth archangel in the world of Briah who took Lilith as his bride when she left Adam. He was also said to have mated with several of the angels of prostitution.

In some forms of Gnosticism, Samael is an alternate name for the Demiurge.

Akechi: His power's been upgraded ten times more...Give it all you have with your powers and fighting skills now, attack him by removing the gem to change his heart next! Do it!

Sounds like a plan there...

**Samuel: I...shall win this game! **

Like Akechi, Keiko, and the others 'even Futaba' to feel out how strong Shido Shadow/Samuel is now with the gem to make it all happen.

Futaba: What is this power?! Careful! Those muscles aren't just for show!

Keiko: Then let's hit him where it really hurts! Team, follow my lead and give it your all while I use one Persona to help me stay strong to push back at Shido. Come on!

Time to give Samuel some hell! Get him, Phantom Thieves! For him to get stronger power ups to have his skin turn red and get his muscles bigger to not hold anything back, and neither will they. From Ann and Ryuji of their love and skills to use their attacks right at Samuel's face.

Ryuji: Panther! Lighting Flash Attack!

Ann: I'm ready, Skill! Flame Shooter!

A lighting type of arrows to be fire was pretty cool for Samuel to hold them all back with his bare hands to not feel the burn at all to make heat from his own sweats...gross! Throwing some punches to be really fast, it was Makoto and Yusuke's love to make a power move together next.

Yusuke: Please help me, Queen! Aqua Typhoon!

Makoto: Fox, join me! Viper Sting!

A water mix ice with some venom spray to trap Samuel with...and then breaks out of there in seconds to make the ground shake next to push everyone one back, but Futaba to save them all to make her move to hold this guy down for a few seconds.

Futaba: Mona! Noir! Back me up here...Web Cage!

Now they join in from cybernetic type of move, to wind and plant power to fire at Samuel combined into one.

Morgana: Roger that, Oracle! Here goes...Furious Fangs!

Haru: We're coming to help you, Oracle! Petals of Doom!

From getting cuts from petal plants and air to get hurt a bit to get rid of his wounds for Samuel wants some more...Trying to give the Phantom Thieves a throw down to be a strong feeling from almost getting crushed to not hold up much longer, but Keiko pushes back with her daggers...

Keiko: Daggers of Darkness!

He gets stabbed, to not feel a thing at all...

**Samuel: You think this was going to slow me down? Come on, woman! Give it your all with your powers and fight me! Without using any your weapons.**

Keiko: Fine by...me!

A hand to hand combat for Keiko's Persona to give her fighting skills and super strength to fight was something to not hold back against Samuel to be amazing to watch and so much heavy blows to throw at one another.

**Samuel: Not bad...But there is no reason for me to lose to thieves! I won't go easy on you!**

For Keiko to almost had Samuel to have the gem give this guy more power to lift Keiko body to for a smack down, and another to get kicked to move away from her speed to getting elbowed to the back to be pushed back.

Keiko: Ah! Dirty trick...!

**Samuel: I will crush your face first! And then I'll crush your friends!**

Using her earpiece to throw into Samuel's for Akechi to see this a chance to save his girlfriend with a distraction of his own...by screaming in his ear really loud.

Akechi: (Nice thinking, Keiko, I got this.) SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDO!

As loud as Akechi could scream, it worked to really be having Samuel's head hurting, screaming in pain, his nose to be bleeding out, and hearing a loud beeping sound to not go away after that was pulled out on him to save Keiko's life.

**Samuel: Ah! My ears! They hurt...! I can hear anything! Damn you, Akechi!**

Avoiding more of Samuel's powers to jump from, Keiko punches and kicks Samuel many times without stopping to bring on the hurt easily for the others to follow their leader for one powerful group take down.

Keiko: (One thing bad about having super power, it's still bad to have something distract you in every day life.)

**Samuel: Nnnnngh...! How are these lowlife brats beating me...? **

Akechi: It's just what it is, Shido, it's over for you.

Futaba: Now's our chance! Let's take his Treasure!

Well, he powers up some more to not be done yet.

**Samuel: Aaaaaaaahahahaha! Don't think you've won. The power held by the most elite is what rules over our society...It's vexing that I have to use this on some foolish brats...But I will educate you through and through! **

Futaba: He's still gonna come at us?!

Like they'll give up at all!

Keiko: Let's take Shido's heart!

Futaba: You hear that, Shido?!

Powering up some more, Samuel removes the machines off of his body to turn red a lot more with all muscles to use to crush his enemies.

Akechi: Again?!

Futaba: No way! He's even stronger now?!

**Samuel: Hmph...Die. **

How can they win this time?!

Keiko: Not happening, Shido!

Time to do a team on team type of attack to do for Keiko avoids Samuel's strongest form, to hold back as they play tug-a-war at one another. As the lovers Ryuji and Ann give it their all at Samuel before getting thrown aside, Makoto ans Yusuke to do the same thing, Morgana and Haru as well for their friendship, and Futaba making a shield powerful enough to hold off Samuel's strongest punches to still break; leaving Keiko to use her daggers to slow him down to hit his face to save his own eyes for Arsene to fight back with tons of fire to be trapped for a few seconds 'until it gets blown away by his punches to the ground'. As he and Keiko throw some punches and kicks again, she'll do what she has to for her friends to not get crushed by Samuel's punches again.

**Samuel: Hmph...! You will regret your actions...You've angered me for the last time. **

Throwing off another powerful wave punch to fire a strong attack, both Keiko and Arsene let's out a fire type of dagger throwing.

Keiko: Arsene! Help me! Double Daggers of Darkness!

So strong to save himself to stop firing everything 'to be a very close call', Samuel messed up. Still, he wasn't done with the Phantom Thieves or Keiko yet.

**Samuel: It seems you still don't understand what happens when you defy me...I will destroy you with my own two hands. **

Here's another song from Lyn Inaizumi - River in the Desert.

Keiko 'singing: It's now or it's never, and I've got to

Make my decision

This time it could be my moment

Is this a mirage or a chance to fulfill my mission?

A river in a dry land

The last ace in a lost hand

A heartbeat for a tin man

Oasis in a singed land

I'm keeping the balance, but I'm standing

On razor's edge now

Move quick or my life is over

One strike, just a feint, then ...

I'm outa his field of vision

Don't ask why I'm ready but I'm ready to

Strike him down now

A chance at a new start

There's no time for indecision

A river in a dry land

The last ace in a lost hand

When the hope of new beginnings burned our feet

Now we need it:

A heartbeat for a tin man

An oasis in a singed land

Remind us what we're here for:

Creating new life

Creating rivers in the desert

My heart is a furnace,

(It's) Hot as hell in my world of conflict

One goal is what keeps me going

Take back what I lost to ...

The bosses of greed and fear, yeah

Don't ask why I'm ready but I'm ready to take

Them down now

The time for a new start

Is constantly drawing nearer

A river in a dry land

The last ace in a lost hand

When the hope of new beginnings burned our feet

Now we need it:

A heartbeat for a tin man

An oasis in a singed land

Remind us what we're here for:

Creating new life

Creating rivers in the desert

When a cool drop of water's all I need

Gotta clear my head of anger and greed

A place to refresh heart and mind,

Can I find

Some time in

Rivers in a dry land

The last ace in a lost hand

When the hope of new beginnings burned our feet

Now we need it:

A heartbeat for a tin man

An oasis in a singed land

Remind us what we're here for:

Creating new life

Creating rivers in the desert

Charging in again...Keiko gets Samuel somewhere to really hurt to the bone of his before unleashing his attack once more.

Keiko: This dagger won't kill you...but it will leave you in pain!

Stabbing Samuel in the stomach to stab him a little to his chest really gets to him feeling weak for Keiko to beat him up once more, to use a group attack in one move at a time.

Akechi: Now finish him off!

This was their chance to do it!

Keiko: Mona!

From dagger hitting to throw so many of them...

Morgana: Skull!

...To slingshot firing...

Ryuji: Panther!

...Bat swinging...

Ann: Fox!

...Whip hitting...

Yusuke: Queen!

...Sword cutting...

Makoto: Noir!

...Punching and kicking moves of bare knuckles...

Haru: Oracle!

...As well as ax throwing...

Futaba: Joker!

...To also laser shooting with one more hit to use to go a group all out attack for all seven of them to do to start feeling weak on Samuel, and one final punch to the gut from Keiko sends Samuel flying right into his punch bomb type of attack to give him a exploding type of defeat to hurt himself from his own attack this time.

**Samuel: CUUUUUUUUUUURSES! I can't lose like this!**

Down he goes! With Shido Shadow back to normal for Keiko to walk up to the man, with her gun out...! No! Don't tell me she's going to-!

Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru: Joker!

Morgana: What are you doing?!

Was she really going to shoot at Shido's Shadow to kill him for good? From him to be tough and scary, he then started to beg for mercy.

**Shido Shadow: Wait! What are you doing?! Don't kill me! I'm sorry! Forgive me! I don't want to die!**

Someone say something for Keiko's about to pull the trigger...

Akechi: Princess, don't! Listen to me! Don't become like my Shadow version of Loki was who almost wanted Shido to die, I don't want to end like this! You know better than this and it's not too late! He'll pay for all of his crimes once he's arrested after what he did to me, my Mother, your life, and others he has murdered! Just don't shoot him or the Phantom Thieves will really be killers for the world to know! Please...! Please, Keiko...Don't do it...

Hearing Akechi's words loud and clear, Keiko looked at Shido Shadow's to no do anything like this ever again to then hear a clicking sounds from the gun as a warning to give out, she wasn't going to kill the man who ruined her life but to scare him. It worked to make him cry like a baby. For it's finally over now.

Keiko: Your son's right, you deserve prison more than death for the rest of your miserable life, Shido. We won. Calm down, Akechi-Cun...I did some scaring for you and some for me. Besides...we the Phantom Thieves don't murder anyone, no matter how terrible some of the people can be.

For the others were happy to hear and see this to be feel relived and Akechi as well to like this idea much better, the last gem was taken to have all seven of them now. They did it!

Akechi: Thank you, Keiko. This makes me feel better seeing Shido beg for mercy.

Everyone else cheered to finally stop Shido to make him confess now to have his Treasure too...whatever it really was.

Tayla: Masayoshi Shido/Samuel, defeated!

**Shido Shadow: How could I...lose? **

The others surround him for Akechi got his wish to put Shido away for good.

Makoto: For causing countless mental shutdowns in others, you will atone...with your life.

Ryuji: Don'tcha got something to say to our leader before you go passin' out and for her to change your heart?

He was aware on what will happen next...

**Shido Shadow: Yes...I acknowledge...that I incriminated you, Keiko Amamiya, on false charges. I'll make sure of it. I did it to protect myself...I'm so sorry for what I've done...And Akechi, I'm sorry for trying to have you killed the most...I'm a terrible father...I did the same to poison your mother to be scared for any member of the family to one day stop me, and I guess I was. It feels as though it's been quite some time since I have felt sincerely apologetic...**

That's all that Akechi wanted to hear to not cry anymore to say this to Shido next...

Akechi: That's all I wanted to hear you say, Father...That's the last time I'm calling you the one single word after tonight.

Keiko: And I get it, just confess to all of your other crimes while you're at it. (Finally, I'm free from a crime I didn't do. Man, it feels great!)

All of that for him to take care of to never do this again.

**Shido Shadow: Hmph...That may be good...So, I've been defeated...Haha...Hahahaha...Go...Change me already, I'm ready.**

Done and done for Keiko to do some on Shido's Shadow...

Keiko:Flaming Heart!

It worked for him to go back to his normal self to pay for his crimes and free Keiko as promised.

**Shido Shadow: For me to lose like this...Funny, huh? I guess karma is sometimes a bitch. **

Laughing away to be finished for good now.

Akechi: Goodbye, Masayoshi Shido.

Now this getting better...Back in the real world, the real Shido felt his heart changing 'to know what to do later on', for his head started to hurt as a side effect towards it in his office, for his men to see they've all loss this battle. It's all over for them.

Assembly Man: Sir!

Shido: No..Did they succeed...? Hey!

He needed one of his men to help him out, for one was a researcher scientist.

Researcher: Yes, sir!

Shido: Will I really be able to kill the Phantom Thieves if I take that?!

Seeing something in his hand to try crawling to it for Shido wants it.

Researcher: According to Wakaba Isshiki's research...Temporarily collapsing a Palace will take down anyone inside it as well. The abrupt nature of the collapse means they will be unable to escape without extreme luck. However, the only was to purposely erase the cognitive would is by halting biological activity. In other words, this medicine temporarily kill you. There are great risks involved...

Like he cared but to get it over with whatever he lives or not, as long as Shido takes them all down. Wow! After all that he doesn't give up, huh? So stubborn!

Shido: Anything will do! Give it to me!

Researcher: Ah!

Taking the whole thing down, Shido's asking to die like this...? Damn!

Shido: Ngh...No...they're all done for...

From there to passing out on the ground. They must do anything to keep Shido alive, no matter what the coast.

Wealthy Man: How reckless of him...!

Private Doctor: W-We must be sure to transfer him at once if anything goes wrong!

These people are worse like Shido, Loki until the end, and Queen Lilith are to do something this bad. While back at the Metaverse for the Phantom Thieves to locate Shido's Treasure next since they stopped one false god to be six down and one more to go, the last Brightful Gems to finally have all seven, and going to leave after someone who ruined Keiko and Akechi's life to finally end. Remember the steering wheel fan, it glows up to shirk as Shido's Treasure for Keiko to get to fall right next to them.

Keiko: Look! Above us!

Ann: Wait, why I wheel? And it's for a ship?

I guess it was easy to guess what it was...

Akechi: Hmm...Shido must've wanted to steer this country in his own way, or so he tried to. This must be his Treasure.

Yusuke: What an arrogant man he was...

Just then the entire Palace started to shake for the ship Palace was about to go down.

Ryuji: What the-?! Huh?!

Ann: An explosion...?

Makoto: But we haven't even taken the Treasure yet...

This was no time to talk, but to escape out of this Palace and back to the real world alive!

Morgana: We'll talk later! Come on, let's grab the Treasure and run!

Akechi: Be careful getting back to the real world!

Trying to get out of there to the way out where they came from as fast as they could run.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun, I'll talk to you when we get out of here and we're not dead!

Akechi: Don't die on me, Princess! All of you get back here unharmed.

Ah...Which is the way out again...?

Ann: Huh?! Didn't we come from this way?!

Ryuji: We can't get through like-

Another huge explosion hits hard to push the others.

Yusuke: What is happening?!

Ryuji: Hey, Oracle!

She scans the Palace to find out some bad news to tell the others about it.

Futaba: The ship is exploding...but why?!

Ryuji: What kinda of sloppy explanation is that?!

Futaba: I don't know what's happening either!

There could only mean one good reason why...

Morgana: Something must've happened to Shido in the real world!

Ryuji: Whaddya mean "something"?!

Morgana: I don't know!

It was only getting worse for them to go down like the Titanic did!

Ann: Standing around here isn't going to help!

Haru: We have to run!

Makoto: Oracle! Are there any other escape routes?!

She tries to get something the best that Futaba can scan the crumbling Palace and fast.

Futaba: I'm looking, but...

But Futaba found something instead.

Makoto: What about that way?!

Seeing the top floor was already running in the waters to sink the entire Palace-like ship down under water, was it the only way to go?

Haru: No!

Makoto: Our path...

Yusuke: Still, where else can we go...?!

More water was coming up and fast!

Ryuji: Crap, this side too!

Ann: Are we...sinking...?

No, they cannot go out like this.

Keiko: No! We can't go out like this! Drowning in the Metaverse to our dooms!

Morgana: Joker's right! We are not going to die like this! Not one bit!

With the Palace exploding down below, water to be riding, people trying to escape off the sunken ship, and no way out...this looks bad for the Phantom Thieves.

Futaba: We're gonna die! I don't know how to swim!

But wait, Makoto found something that can save them back to the real world.

Makoto: Over there! A lifeboat!

Ryuji: Let's go! We just gotta get there...

Trying to race to the boat side, with the ship tilting down might be kind of hard to do.

Yusuke: It's too far! We won't reach it in time...!

That's when Ryuji decided to make a big move on his own to save the team first...

Ryuji: I got this. Ann, it's gonna be fine, babe.

Ann: Huh...? Ryuji?

Ryuji: Hang tight. I'll nab the boat!

He goes in on his own to do it to have the others worried about this idea.

Ann: Ryuji!

Ryuji: It's now or never...Here goes! Hraaaagh!

Running hard to put his track training into go use for working out and fighting a lot, to jumping to the other side, and climbing up to reach for the others waited and watch.

Yusuke: Ryuji!

Keiko: Please be careful!

Ann: GO!

Running up fast to jumping, and then pulling the lever, the lifeboat is release to use and escape right away for the others to cheer with joy.

Haru: Yes!

Ann: All right!

This has Ann happy for her boyfriend to do it and hugs Morgana. For Keiko, him, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru make it on there to start the motor and get going with Ryuji to go pick up.

Keiko: Hang on!

Yusuke: We're moving!

Driving the boat to Ryuji's side...only for the entire ship to blow up from the powerful flames to push the Phantom Thieves aside to be unable to reach to Ryuji to get out of there. No! With the smoke and fire clearing up a bit – there was no sign of Ryuji to be found...For Ann was left heartbroken.

Ann: No way...It can't be...Come on, what the hell, Ryuji...RYUJI!

And down goes the Palace and they all got back to the real world but Ryuji for he was nowhere to be found.

Akechi: He can't be dead...! He just can't...!

Keiko: He was...my first real friend and a total pervert...Ryuji, please come back...

All was well to get the gem and Treasure so far...

Ann: *gasp* We're back...Ryuji?!

Trying to find him for the others to look for Ryuji anywhere in the area, but with no luck.

Haru: He didn't...make it out...

Futaba: We gotta go back!

But they can't since once a person's heart his changed, the Palace of theirs is gone forever.

Morgana: That's impossible...

Yusuke: Ha...haha...This isn't funny at all...

Ann: He was our faster runner too...!

Leaving Ann to be crying and Keiko to keep her friend calm, Yusuke gets a hold of Shido's Treasure.

Yusuke: So, this is the Treasure...

From a steering wheel made of gold, it was really a type of pin.

Makoto: It's a legislator's pin.

Futaba: *sniff* *sob*

Even Futaba was crying for Ryuji's loss too for all of the Phantom Thief members to be sad 'and for Ann a lot more', but someone then says something to make them stop.

Ryuji: Maaaaaan, that was close...

Keiko: Ryuji...! (He's alive.)

Stopping for the others and Akechi were all shock to see but Ryuji's alive and well.

Ryuji: For real though, why do Palaces gotta explode so much? Can't they disappear normally? ...What?

Running up to Ryuji, it was really him.

Haru: Didn't you...die?

Ryuji: What!? I got blasted out from the explosion...When I woke up, I was lyin' on the grass...I mean, ain't I alive?

It looks like they were all happy to see Ryuji was fine.

Keiko: Thank God, Ryuji!

Hugging her friend to feel happy, same with Akechi too.

Akechi: Thank goodness you're still kicking. You had all of us worried.

Ryuji: Really? What's this? Ann, your cryin' face is so not cute.

From sadness, and then Ann got mad to start yelling at Ryuji out of nowhere.

Ann: It's your damn fault!

She slaps him in the face.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...I'm glad we don't do that...

Akechi: Same here.

That had to hurt!

Ryuji: What'd I do?

Haru: We were worried about you!

Futaba: You troublemaker!

Yep, this was life of love and friends to worried a lot about Ryuji's safety.

Ryuji: Wait, what's this about...? H-Hold on...OK? C'mon, I-I almost...k-kinda died...! Uh, you guys are joking...right?

From the four girls Futaba, Makoto, Haru, and Ann beat him up the most...And then Ann helps Ryuji out.

Ann: Much better...come here, you.

The two kissed to make up afterwards to have Ryuji ignoring the pain to not get mad at Ann to let it all out. He'll be fine...

Ryuji: Babe, you're the best...!

Keiko: That had to hurt... (Leave it to Ann to be sad, mad, and then happy in the end like this one.)

With another victory has been done once again, it was time to celebrate by going out to eat next.

Yusuke: I'm feeling a bit hungry.

Haru: Why don't we stop by somewhere before going home?

Akechi: You guys go on ahead, I need to eat my own food at the clinic. Keiko, good work today. I'll see you in a bit.

For Keiko turns off the screen to meet with her Akechi next after they celebrate with her friends.

Keiko: We'll all do it again later, Akechi, see you later tonight. Love you.

Once they hanged up, they all agree to eat first then call it a night.

Futaba: Then, I want sauteed foie gras!

Ah, no more cruise ship food anymore...

Makoto: We're in reality right now, you know. Ah, Yusuke...You don't mind eating with us?

Yusuke: It's fine, Ms. Makoto.

Those two kiss next for the others to keep their eyes away for a few seconds to be a cute scene for Makoto and Yusuke's love for each other.

Morgana: Another victory for us, the Phantom Thieves.

After that, Yusuke says this to Makoto next...

Yusuke: If you want to besides us going out alone, I can draw you once in a while...Maybe naked-!

She just slaps Yusuke hard in the face to be a big no there for Makoto has to help him out, no matter what he wants to draw some girls to be naked for his art work.

Makoto: In your dreams, pervert! Come on...

Helping Yusuke back up for him and Makoto to laugh about it next and the others, it was finally over to stop Shido's rain of terror for good.

Keiko: (I think everything's going to be fine now, just as long as we have each other.) Come on. Let's go eat something.

With Keiko leading for Morgana, Futaba, Haru, Ann, Makoto, and Yusuke 'to not be hurt as much as Ryuji is' to get going...as Ryuji was left behind.

Ryuji: Ah, guys...? Hello? Guys? A little help here, please? I'm hungry and in pain...Guys? Anyone? For real?

And yes, Ann comes back for him in a few minutes even after they just kissed and make up. And now, they'll wait for Shido to confess to his crimes; and then to stopping Queen Lilith with the final False God to be her lover next, and the seven gems to have them all and to form into the pearl real soon.


	109. The Eternal Pearl

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 109 - The Eternal Pearl

This turned out to be something big for the Phantom Thieves – Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru to change Shido's heart by taking his Treasure to be a pin, getting the last gem to have all seven of the Brightful Gems now, Akechi was happy for his father will be brought to justice next, they celebrated; besides Keiko to visit her boyfriend next, and finally Shido wakes up to still be alive for the men in black and a few other people helped him up. He tries to kill himself to destroy his own Palace with our main heroes to not knowing when to quit even after having a change of heart! What a psychopath!

Secretary: Sir!

Shido: What have I...?

Secretary: Huh?

Okay, now he has a change of heart from almost dying there to have work by then.

Researcher: Is the medicine still affecting you?

And because of the battle he had of his Shadow self to be beaten and healed, he doesn't remember it at all.

Shido: Medicine...?

Secretary: Should we get him to the hospital?

Private Doctor: We should probably wait see a little longer...

I don't think they can do anything for him now, Shido was done for.

Shido: I-I...Ngh...I must...atone...

Started to cry for the others were shock to see that the Phantom Thieves have changed his heart for the better.

Assembly Man: No...Was his heart changed...?!

Researcher: Did the temporarily-death serum not work?

Secretary: Sir!

Those Men in Black and other greedy adults are done for now.

Assembly Man: If he's had a change of heart, will he blab everything about us?

Wealthy Man: Everything will be ruined!

Secretary: What are we supposed to do about his campaign...?

Assembly Man: Announce that he's not feeling well!

Hiding the truth from the law on all of you've done for a few years now won't get you guys anywhere to be caught soon.

Wealthy Man: Arranged a hospitalization in absolute secrecy! Don't let anyone near him!

Private Doctor: Yes, sir! Yes, sir!

Assembly Man: Keep the media out! Dammit, we have to do something...

How can they? This means game over to Shido and to all of them...Well, it would be until someone makes an appearance out of nowhere as Shido was sitting there crying, but she wasn't here to finish Shido off.

**Lilith: Have the weak fallen to some teenagers with power and their dumb cat too...You're done for, Shido...**

The other men see her.

Wealthy Man: Who goes there?!

She appears to be hiding in the shadows and then reappearing to them in the flesh as part of Queen Lilith's powers.

**Lilith: Gentlemen...Put your rages aside from stopping me. Please listen to me for I may have the solution to all of our problems to have one thing done, and leave the rest to my lover and me. Now, shall we have a normal conversation?**

What is she up to now...? Trying to get the gems to get her hands on the pearl or what? Not good...Later as Keiko, Morgana, and Futaba return back to Cafe Leblanc from eating and then seeing Akechi, the entire place was trashed!

Morgana: What the-

The TV seems to be working fine to still be on with some news updates...

Newscaster: [Judging by his laceration, it would appear he was kidnapped, then killed at another location, and-]

Knowing the mess, Sojiro wasn't seen to be anywhere.

Keiko: Where's Mr. Sakura?

Futaba: Sojiro!

She rushes upstairs to try to find Sojiro, but with no luck.

Morgana: Don't tell me...

Futaba: I'm gonna get angry if you don't come out! Sojiro...Ah... *sob*

This makes Futaba sad to start crying to think of Sojiro being captured or killed. But...the door opens to see and hear a familiar person they know of.

Sojiro: Hey. Didn't know you guys were back.

Turning around, Sojiro was just fine to already feel scared for almost losing Ryuji and close to him!

Keiko: Mr. Sakura! You're OK!

Futaba: You're the same as Ryuji!

He's fine for Futaba to be worried to run up to her step-father to hugging him. So...What did happen to Sojiro from the men in black?

Sojiro: What're you talking about...? I was taken to that asshole Shido's place, but they suddenly told me I could go home. That's thanks to his change of heart, right?

Keiko: It does sounds like it... (Good, none of the people who're closes to me didn't die. I'm so happy.)

Sojiro: Thought as much. They had be blindfolded the whole time, so I've got no idea where they took me...Though it sounded like they were oddly bustling about.

All was good then to have no more freaks out after it happened twice today.

Morgana: Looks like it's going well.

Sojiro: But man, my handsome mug was nearly ruined. That's all fine and dandy...But they really did a number on this place...

Keiko: But you're not hurt. Reals, I'm glad they didn't do anything to you. As for Ryuji, he was almost killed...But he was very lucky to be send back to the real world when we stole Shido's heart for his Palace to go down.

Other than having a big mess at the cafe, it was cleaning time to be this late a little.

Sojiro: I suppose you're right...Sorry to bother you two when you're tired, but I need you to help me clean up.

Keiko: Of course. I don't mind.

Futaba: I'll help out too!

All was good to now wait for Shido to fully confess real soon 'on which he will within the month of December'.

Morgana: We just have to wait like usual now.

From cleaning to do as Sojiro and Futaba go on home to finally rest to hear about Shido's defeat, Keiko and Morgana take a shower 'once at a time' to get ready for bed after a very long day that was for the waiting to happen...A close one to almost coast them their lives! They can still do Mementos requests while they're waiting until Shido does confess real soon. As Keiko group text messages the others about doing well to wait now and still celebrate to be back in the game again; as well as Yuuki was happy to hear the good news too by texting Keiko 'as well as another request to do later on' for her and Morgana place down the seven gems on the table to leave them be until they all figure out on how to form the Eternal Pearl next. That'll be a bit a tricky to do.

Operation Quest - The Head Honcho in Showbiz = Target (Shiro Asakura)

Morgana: All seven of the Brightful Gems that gave those with distorted hearts with False God powers but the last one...But who is it? Someone to be working for Queen Lilith?

Keiko: That's what I'm thinking about too if it's not her or Loki...Other than seeing the Eternal Pearl next, let's go to sleep, Morgana. I'm tired...Good night.

Morgana: Good night, Madame Keiko.

As they sleep the night away and Keiko to visit the Velvet Room again for Igor, Caroline, and Justine wanted to say to something to the hero from her jail cell 'again'.

Keiko: Oh, hello to all three of you again. We have all seven the gems to stop Queen Lilith next and the last False God besides Loki has been defeated...And Shido too for I'm now free as well as the Phantom Thieves' innocent to not be criminals to the world anymore...Just wanted you to guys know.

Good to know as one of the twin girls say this to Keiko next...

Caroline: I've reconsidered my opinion of you, Inmate!

Justine: The look on your face seems to be that of a woman who has accomplished a great deed.

From what Keiko has been through, it sure looks like it.

Igor: To think you would use the trap set against you, Ms. Trickster, to entrap them...I never seen a dramatic resurgence such as that.

Keiko: I guess I just got lucky.

Igor: Truly marvelous, my dear – those are the only words I can think of the describe you.

Keiko: So, what happens next...? If you don't mind me asking you, Igor sir.

Will Keiko be free in a while or what?

Igor: Perhaps this will be easy on you? ...You, Ms. Trickster, even overcome a mysterious misfortune. There should be no one left to hinder your rehabilitation. Your rehabilitation will be completed shortly. That is...if everything goes well without any problems.

That won't happen for Keiko or her friends to not give up at all to keep on going...

Keiko: I will wait until then, sir. Besides getting other Persona's powers in a bit...I'll be waiting.

For him to be laughing to enjoy Keiko's success, it seem...all was going well for her to return back to the real world again and sleeping. As Morgana has the same dream again of him appearing to see the beast behind him to be doing something, from an odd shining bright feeling and someone who was wicked to try to murder someone in front of him. Huh!? Waking up to try to learn if his dream had something to do with his memories and about the Blood of Oath story of Queen Lilith as Atsuko Sakura to be all true. From what we've been seeing so far from Morgana's strange dream, then what could this all mean?

Morgana: Damn. How many times have I had this dream...? Or...could it be that it's not a dream at all? My memories aren't any closer to coming back to me...But might there be something I'm suppose to remember...? ….If...If I'm really not human...And if the truth of that comes to pass down in the depths of Mementos, I...Could it be that I'll...Madame Keiko...

Being worried on what's to come for Morgana in the future to get that part down later to worry on what Keiko will think about all of this, just who was he? Really...? What is Morgana?

Year 20xx

Day # 246 – December 12/13th – Tuesday

Waking up for Keiko got cleaned up, ate some breakfast, she gets a text message from Yusuke after school to see how his art work was going for her and Morgana went to the see him trying to win the contest the best he could do.

Keiko: Yusuke?

Yusuke: I'm glad you're here, Ms. Keiko. Ms. Makoto will be here soon. Come now. You and Morgana can see the entries with mine on the wall to be shown to others...It's about to start.

Oh, right...The art work for Yusuke to come up with something go to try winning to prove to someone that he was wrong. Seeing this type of art work of his to look more feeling, flashy, colorful, and meaning was very cool looking.

Keiko: Wow... (He made this? Incredible...!)

It sure was to also see Morgana to be left speechless. Because...Yusuke's artwork also won the competition! Awesome! It like from before, but only to be more emotion of beautiful and fun painted in different colors, it looks great.

Yusuke: I still have much to learn, but I finally painted something that I can satisfied with. Yes. This is the true heart of humanity.

Keiko: What's it called?

Kind of looks like from a famous art work from long ago, huh?

Yusuke: The title is "Desire of Hope." What do you think?

Keiko: It sounds nice with this type of art style.

The name called desire of hope to go just well since Yusuke has won fairly to learn a lot when making it.

Yusuke: I added aspects that were previously lacking. This light...is all of you, Ms. Keiko.

Keiko: Really?

Yusuke: Yes, for you and Ms. Makoto are. I do love her a lot as we are both are still friends...you do love me as a friend. I understand now. The title lists hope, but in my mind, it's a much more concrete thing. I can't believe I almost didn't realize that until now...

Soon Kawanabe walks up to Yusuke's art work that won to see what it looks like in person.

Keiko: It's him again... (Please don't give Yusuke another hard time.)

Nope, he was just looking around to be liking this new art work made by Yusuke. So I think there's something good happening.

Kawanabe: Hmmm...

Yusuke: You...

And then he finally says on how he truly feels about Yusuke's painting for this one.

Kawanabe: ...It's a good painting.

Yusuke: Huh?

See? He does like it a lot to have a meaning to this whole thing.

Kawanabe: It's not trying to be eccentric for the sake of being eccentric, like the last time. To think the same painting can change this much...

Keiko: Then he likes it!

That's good for he walks up to Yusuke and Keiko next.

Kawanabe: So is this the answer you've come up with?

Yusuke: ….It is.

Kawanabe: "Desire of Hope"...I see. Beauty and ugliness...Humans are creatures that possess both. It seems you understand that.

Yusuke: What are you playing at?

A lot more to learn the art work besides more lessons and others to be loving it a lot.

Keiko: Are you making fun of him again...? (I hope not.)

Nope, it was far different...

Kawanabe: I apologize. Although me intent was to encourage you, it WAS rather crude. Still, I believe that this ploy needed to be done in order to ignite your competitive spirit.

Yusuke: But...why would you do that? What's your objective?

I think he might have a very good reason why...On why Kawanabe did all of this to talk to Yusuke of his art work feels in the first place.

Kawanabe: I wanted to do something for you as another person who is free from Madarame's chains. That's all.

Yusuke: Huh?

He would've been killed or suffering a lot from Madarame taking all of Yusuke's artwork too if it wasn't for Keiko and the others saving him to become a Phantom Thief like them. And this guy hated the man for jealousy and on other things...Good thing Yusuke didn't become like Madarame, for he was finally following his own goal in his own art work.

Kawanabe: Madarame held a grudge against me for supposedly stealing his costumers from him. To start, I couldn't get anyone to rent me space for exhibits...He caused me no end of hardship.

Yusuke: So that's why...

From a life he had to take others work away instead. Yep, copyrighting from other people's work was a bad thing he did.

Keiko: (Good thing we did change Madarame's heart in the very end.)

Kawanabe: Yes...The heart of man is painted with desire, even if it's coated entirely in black at times. However, it seems you have the strength to not look away from it, and choose to stand up against it. If only he had your strength...

Keiko: "He"...? You mean Madarame?

I think that's who he was talking about.

Kawanabe: Yes, him...Madarame and I go back a long way. First as classmates, then as teachers at the same art school. He used to have a noble spirit. Said he wanted to aim for the top of the art world one day.

Sad, huh? If only he would've done his own artwork better.

Yusuke: ….

Kawanabe: But in the end, even the art world has its share of politics...Those who are cunning win. Our hearts were stained black in that matter. But the human heart is a strange thing. It can't completely separate black from white. I was shocked when I heard that he took you in. He never liked children, you see.

Yusuke: Oh?

And yet, he still did it for Yusuke and his mother anyways...? Well, sadly he did let her die without getting any help for her. Then what Kawanabe says to Yusuke next on what Madarame did was quite different...

Kawanabe: This happened just before we cut all ties from each other, but I got a call from him. He was panicking that the nearby clinics were closed and that his kid had a fever.

Yusuke: Sensei...

Keiko: He really cared about you deep down, Yusuke.

This makes Yusuke feel better about the good memories he did have with Madarame only.

Yusuke: ...Yeah.

Kawanabe: I don't want any more losers like me or misguides winners like him being born from this world. That's why I started this foundation. So how about it? Would you like our support? Without the overbearing marketing production, of course.

All was good now to accept it 'as Makoto sees and hears the whole thing as well'.

Makoto: (Yusuke...)

Will he finally take it at long last?

Yusuke: It's a truly kind offer...Thank you for your generosity...However, I must respectfully decline.

After all of this, he kindly says no thank you to Kawanabe with good reasons on Yusuke's own.

Kawanabe: Huh. What makes you say that?

Yusuke: I am not Madarame. I won't be stained by desire. After all, I can see hope. If I am lost, they will extend their hands. If I am wrong, they will chastise me...As long as I have my rays of hope to guide me, I will be fine.

One to follow with his own path, that was it. For Yusuke to be one of those people to make his own choice.

Kawanabe: ...Hah. Madarame really did have a good eye. Hahahaha!

He leaves afterwards for Yusuke to find him odd but a good person to have good work to help out others. I guess Kawanabe was worried of Yusuke to become another Madarame or to kill themselves to lose his or her art work, well not anymore. This time – Yusuke was saved to soon become a Phantom Thief member.

Yusuke: What a strange man...

Keiko: Yeah, but I think he means well to understand the ways you make your paintings.

Yusuke: Sacrificing one's own money for the sake of others – that's not something anyone can do. Perhaps its a tad wasteful of me to decline. Still, I believe it's for the best...I feel contradictory, but that's the human heart, correct?

Keiko: Sounds like it.

Yusuke: ...Interesting. That's exactly what I should be painting. It must've been troublesome dealing with me.

Keiko: It's no big deal.

Morgana: We like just the way you are, Yusuke.

Yep, from friends and Makoto to be stronger to continue on with Yusuke's own path to do every better art work.

Yusuke: But for some reason, I knew that you wouldn't abandon me until everything was said and done. Thank you, Ms. Keiko.

Keiko: You're welcome, Yusuke. (I feel a strong bond with Yusuke...A true friend who I saved to love me but now as a true friend to love Makoto a lot more.)

The two hugged a little...To be friendly still to have each other's backs. Another Confidant with Yusuke was done for Keiko to gain for a dear friend like him to get another bracelet to have, the Blue Bracelet of Hope.

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath,_

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Emperor, granting thee infinite power... _

And from Yusuke's to grow stronger with some new attacks, along with his Persona Goemon involves into a new Persona...'Kamu' Susano-o.

Yusuke: (The Persona within me has awakened to a new power.)

Tayla: Persona # 125 - Kamu Susano-o

In Japanese mythology, Susanoo, the powerful storm of Summer, is the brother of Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun, and of Tsukuyomi, the god of the moon. All three were spawned from Izanagi, when he washed his face clean of the pollutants of Yomi, the underworld. Amaterasu was born when Izanagi washed out his left eye, Tsukuyomi was born from the washing of the right eye, and Susanoo from the washing of the nose.

"Susanoo" is the shortened form that appears in Nihon Shoki. In Kojiki, his name is written in long forms, which includes Takehaya Susanoo-no-Mikoto. "Kamu Susanoo no Mikoto" only appears in Izumo no Kuni Fudoki with the "Kamu" part simply means "god" in archaic Japanese.

It looks cool as Makoto walks up to Yusuke to go hanging out to date.

Makoto: Hey, Yusuke! Good job winning!

Yusuke: Thank you, Ms. Makoto. Now that I'm out of the slump, I need to make up for the time I wasn't able to paint. Ms. Keiko, I reiterate my promise to you. I'll extend my assistance to you, should you ever stumble.

The two to remain as friends was fine with Keiko to have Yusuke's a very good person.

Keiko: I will when I needed it.

Yusuke: Good. Now then, Ms. Makoto, shall we go?

Makoto: Okay.

Hold hands with each other to spend some time throughout the rest of the day of the art contest. The rest was fine to look around the other entrees.

Yusuke: In order for me to learn more about the heart, we need to work hard on our thief business.

As the two loves go out, Keiko and Morgana go to do on other things next to have his artwork to be a big hit since then to remain there still. With other good news, the Phan-Site ratings are going back up to 9% now, awesome! As Keiko and Morgana buy a few things of the items to use later in Mementos throughout the rest of the night...To help out the fundraising on something at the store to do well tonight to earn some money.

Morgana: The more our team learns on other things, the stronger they'll become as Phantom Thieves or themselves.

Keiko: And the whole Phan-Site back to our ratings to not be criminals anymore, I'm glad.

This was sure making Yuuki happy about the Phan-Site was back up, huh? And Keiko then begins to read one of her books to while seeing a little news about the Phantom Thieves were still fighting for justice to be the proof.

Morgana: Same here...After reading, let's head to bed next, Madame Keiko.

Keiko: Got it.

Year 20xx

Day # 247 - December 12/14th – Wednesday

All seems to be good for Yusuke to hear the news about the Phantom Thieves about them making a come back to also hear about Shido wasn't feeling well 'on his train ride to his school' to be all be very good signs so far. For the next day for Keiko to do from doing more fundraising thing again, buying things and selling them from Iwai's store...

Iwai: Looking good, Keiko. Thanks for the goodies again.

To also be seeing and hanging out with Chihaya to get some work done.

Chihaya: The Phantom Thieves are back. That's wonderful to hear, Keiko-Chan.

Then seeing Caroline and Justine at the Velvet Room for Keiko to get some new Personas to have for power in Mementos to also stop both Queen Lilith and her lover as the last False God...

Tayla: Persona # 126 - Dionysus

Dionysus is the ancient Greek god of wine, wine cups, wineskin, grapes and fertility. He inspires ritual madness, joyful worship, ecstasy, carnivals and celebration. He is sometimes included as one of the twelve Olympians. He was also known as Bacchus, the name adopted by the Romans and the frenzy he induces, bakkheia. In addition to winemaking, he is the patron deity of agriculture and the theater. Hailed as an Asiatic foreigner, he was thought to have had strong ties to the East and to Ethiopia in the South. He was also known as the Liberator, freeing one from one's normal self, by madness, ecstasy or wine. The divine mission of Dionysus was to mingle the music of the aulos and to bring an end to care and worry. Scholars have discussed Dionysus' relationship to the "cult of the souls" and his ability to preside over communication between the living and the dead.

In Greek mythology, Dionysus is made out to be a son of Zeus and the mortal Semele. He is described as being womanly or "man-womanish." The retinue of Dionysus was called the thiasus and was chiefly comprised of maenads and satyrs. Dionysus is a god of mystery religious rites. One of the most famous mystery religions was the Eleuinian Mysteries, in which Dionysus may have had a minor role. In the Thracian Mysteries, he wears the bassaris or fox-skin, symbolizing new life. His own rites, the Dionysian Mysteries, practiced by maenads ad others, were the most secret of all. Many scholars believe that Dionysus is a syncretism of a local Greek nature deity and a more powerful god from Thrace or Phrygia such as Sabazios or Zalmoxis.

Tayla: Persona # 127 - Melchizedek

Melchizedek is a biblical figure known for his wisdom. Several sources, including the Book of Genesis, are quoted to mention Melchizedek as a king, as well as a priest, in the time of Abraham.

Tayla: Persona # 128 - Baal

Baal is a Semitic title that means Master or Lord. While it can actually refer to a large number of different deities, Baal in this case refers to a Canaan god of rain, fertility, agriculture and thunder called Hadad. The name Baal, or Ba'al, is used as a substitute in some texts and in common modern usage. This is probably derived from the fact that, in ancient Canaan, only priests were allowed to utter the divine name, in much the same way as in Judaism where only priests were allowed to utter the name of God (YHVH), so common people simply referred to him as Baal.

The word ba'al was also used in the Hebrew Bible to refer to any number of local spirit deities worshiped as cult images, and in this context they were each regarded as false gods. Because of this, several demons were derived from Baal, including Bael and Beelzebub.

Tayla: Persona # 129 - Belial

The 68th spirit in the Goetia, he is a mighty king and powerful. He was created next after Lucifer and is of his order. He appears in the form of a beautiful angel sitting in a chariot of fire and speaks with a comely voice. His office is to distribute preferments of senatorships and to cause favor of friends or foes. He bestows excellent familiars and governs 80 legions of spirits. Whoever summons him must have offerings of gifts or sacrifices or he will not give true answers to their demands, but even then with those, he will not spend more than one hour on the truth unless constrained by divine power or his seal, to be worn as a lamin by the person who summons him. - The Lesser Key of Solomon.

Tayla: Persona # 130 - Abaddon

Abaddon is a biblical term in Hebrew which means "place of destruction" and is a fiery plain in the realm of the dead, Gehenna. In the later teachings of Revelation, Abaddon had become a being that personified the abyss, becoming known as the "Angel of the Abyss." He is often depicted as a large, human-sized locust and leads a swarm of locusts and other insects that carry infectious diseases. In this respect, he is often associated with the swarms of locusts that sometimes destroy entire crop fields and in the The Greater Key of Solomon was said to be called upon by Moses to cause the great rains during the Ten Plagues of Egypt.

While in many circles he is considered to be associated with Satan, even going as far as to claim that Abaddon is another name for Satan, he is actually a righteous figure, and was charged with casting Satan down into the abyss and sealing him within.

In demonology, he is said to tempt people with sloth and discord.

Tayla: Persona # 131 - Dominion

In the Christian hierarchy of angels, Dominions are part of the second sphere and are said to watch over nations and regulate the duties of lesser angels. In Moses Maimonides' hierarchy of angels, according to Jewish lore, they are Hashmallim (the fourth rank of angels) and are mentioned briefly in the Hebrew version of the Book of Ezekiel.

Tayla: Persona # 132 - Mot

The Semitic god of death, who would continuously attempt to devour the god Baal every few years. This exchange continued for a time until Mot's own father threatened to overturn his throne if the conflict did not end.

Tayla: Persona # 133 - Kali

A Hindu goddess associated with death and destruction. The name Kali means "black," but has by folk etymology come to mean "force of time (kala)." Despite her negative connotations, she is today considered the goddess of time and change. Although sometimes presented as dark and violent, her earliest incarnation as a figure of annihilation still has some influence. More complex Tantric beliefs sometimes extend her role so far as to be the "ultimate reality" or Brahman. She is also revered as Bhavatarini (literally "redeemer of the universe"). Comparatively recent devotional movements largely conceive Kali as a benevolent mother goddess.

Kali is represented as the consort of god Shiva, on whose body she is often seen standing. She is associated with many other Hindu goddesses like Durga, Bhadrakali, Sati, Rudrani, Parvati and Chamunda. She is the foremost among the Dasa-Mahavidyas, ten fierce Tantric goddesses.

Kali is a fierce aspect of Durga. She and Durga are aspects of the Divine Mother, Shakti.

Tayla: Persona # 134 - Uriel

In Abrahamic religion, Uriel was a high ranking archangel who was listed as the fourth angel that represented the four cardinal points, the others being Michael, Gabriel and Raphael. Although he is never mentioned by name in any of the widely accepted holy scriptures, he came to be known as Uriel, which means "Flame of God," for his depiction of holding a flaming sword. He is said to carry the stars in the sky, and on the final day of judgment, he will oversee the resurrection and retribution of human souls. According to the Apocrypha, Uriel was the guardian to the gates of the Garden of Eden.

Tayla: Persona # 135 - Raphael

Within the hierarchy of angels from Christian mythology, Raphael is one of the four Seraphim, the highest rank. His name means "One that heals." He is said to be the guardian of the Tree of Life, opposite the Tree of Knowledge in the Garden of Eden. Most of Raphael's exploits take place in the Apocrypha, where he has roles as imprisonment of Azazel (an angel that gets exiled from Heaven for having sex with human females) and guide of Sheol, the Hebrew underworld.

Though he is not depicted as a lover of another being, Raphael is in the Lovers Arcana due to his appearance in the Lovers Tarot Card, and his status of the patron Saint of lovers due to his involvement of uniting Sarah & Tobias in the Book of Tobit.

Tayla: Persona # 136 - Gabriel

In Abrahamic religion (which encompasses Christianity, Judaism and Islam), Gabriel is a high-ranking messenger angel. Their name means "Master who is of God" and is known to be the left hand of God and the embodiment of the holy spirit, in contrast to Michael who is the right hand of God. To Christians, Gabriel's primary task is that of a messenger who told Elizabeth that she would bear John the Baptist and Mary that she would bear Jesus, meaning they are remembered each Christmas/Advent as the messenger of the Annunciation or Immaculate Conception (it was also Gabriel who asked Mary to name her son Jesus, meaning "savior.") They are also mentioned as announcing the prophecy of seventy weeks to Daniel and is also recognized as St. Gabriel, the patron saint of communications workers. By Muslims, Gabriel is especially noted for revealing the Qur'an to Muhammad and for being the messenger that tells prophets of their obligations. In Islam, Gabriel is the highest-ranking angel, while Raphael is the second. They are also called the holy spirit in Islam.

While typically thought to be male or of a neutral gender in early texts, some schools of thought believe that the portrayal of Gabriel's feminine face in art denotes that Gabriel is in fact a female angel. This may be in contrast to Michael's male role as the right hand of God, but the subject is still largely debated in religious circles. When portrayed as a female, Gabriel often holds a lily, suggesting a gentle feminine nature. Gabriel is the Angel of January and is associated with the zodiac sign Aquarius.

Tayla: Persona # 137 - Michael

Michael is an archangel, one of the principal 50 angels in Christian lore, and of the four archangels of Islamic tradition. In Christianity, he is viewed as the field commander of the Army of God and led it in the war against Satan and the fallen angels. He is also a saint and thus carries the title "St. Michael The Archangel." He is mentioned by name in the Book of Daniel and the Book of Revelations. In the book of Daniel, Michael appears as "one of the chief princes" who in Daniel's vision comes to the angel Gabriel's aid in their contest with the angel of Persia, and is also described there as the advocate of Israel and "great prince who stands up for the children of your people." In Islam, Michael serves as one who delivered bounty and sustenance to all living things as commanded by God.

Tayla: Persona # 138 - Choronzon

Choronzon is mentioned by occultists in the 16th century, but became famous due to Aleister Crowley and his belief system, Thelema, described further in his book Liber AL vel Legis or the Book of Law. It is also called the Dweller in the Abyss or the Demon of Dispersion, and held vast amounts of knowledge. In a ritual with his follower Victor Benjamin Neuberg, Crowley claimed to have summoned Choronzon within a seal in the Sahara Desert, but could not control it.

Tayla: Persona # 139 - Unicorn

A unicorn is a mythological creature. Though the modern popular image of the unicorn is sometimes that of a horse differing only in the horn on its forehead, the traditional unicorn also has a billy-goat beard, a lion's tail and cloven hooves; these distinguish it from a horse. The alicorn, the unicorn's horn, was very valuable during the Middle Ages, which could be used to make very durable materials. This was believed to be the horn of the narwhal, as its teeth appear to be similar to what the unicorn's was supposed to appear like.

A lot of good choices, huh?

Justine: Use their powers well, Inmate.

Caroline: We have a few more to give you later the next you come back, Inmate!

Keiko returns back to the real world to then visits with Hifumi at the church again, for there was a lot on her mind to talk to to each other at the church to get something else on her mind...other than like to play shogi and work hard on her own for her mother to be fine with it.

Hifumi: Hello, Keiko. Can we talk please?

Keiko: I'm free to do so tonight, sure. What's on your mind?

Nothing bad which is good, but a lot for Hifumi on what she did after the tournament...From playing a bit of shogi at the church and then doing the rest back at Cafe Leblanc for Keiko and Hifumi to also talk in her room.

Hifumi: Nothing much...I quit the Ladies Professional Shogi Players' Association. I need to start over as an amateur.

Keiko: Will you be fine to start over since you came in second place?

Yeah she didn't win, but coming in second place was better than nothing to start over again in the future.

Hifumi: I'm fine, I don't mind for trying the best I could. So I'll be okay. There were a lot of people who covered for me by saying that I was just being used by adults. But I'm the one who was most at fault. I was overconfident.

It makes sense to push herself hard from her own mother at first as Hifumi didn't wanted to live this type of life to stop and put it all on shogi instead, to start over to do her best. And not just to be a celebrate type of person, but to do whatever Hifumi wants to do for her mother's approval...Glad she had a change of heart.

Keiko: Huh? (Seems Hifumi knows what she's doing now.) I see...It's good to start back at square one.

Hifumi: If only I had taken a look at myself and properly assessed my shogi skills. I believed that with my skills, I could overcome being treated like an idol...There's nothing I can say about my mother. Keiko, you didn't abandon me, even after you learned about the fixed matches...Now I know how encouraging it feels to have someone believe in you.

Enough to begin a new turn of event for Hifumi to get better a shogi in her own way to be fine helping out her family.

Keiko: A lot to be learned that is...

Hifumi: I know. At first, this was just a deal...You help me develop new moves and I give you shogi lessons. Before I knew it, you became...someone I couldn't do without. I'm not gonna pay attention to all the criticism anymore. This time, I'll earn everyone's praise...with my own skills!

Keiko: Then you can do it.

All of this to help out a friend like her and to each other to plan in battle before making a move. To not only shogi from time to time, but to hang out as a normal teenager girl the most. Yeah! You said it, Hifumi Togo!

Hifumi: Thank you for saying that, Keiko. The reason I'm able to think this way is because you stuck by my side...I'm really grateful.

Keiko: Anything for a friend, Hifumi. (From us being friends like this, I'm glad Hifumi's going to have a normal fun life for now on.)

Another Confidant to be done with Hifumi not just being friends with Keiko and for her to get another badge too, the Violet Badge of Kindness.

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath,_

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Star, granting thee infinite power..._

Hifumi: Well then, on to our final lesson...I truly hope that you, Keiko...No...That the Phantom Thieves find my lessons useful.

And another one knows to be Hifumi next.

Keiko: I see...I guess from my skills and for me saving both you and your mother too. (Another of my friends found me out, they're good.)

I guess it goes without saying for the people Keiko has been helping out for their powers to grow, they learn on who Keiko Amamiya really is.

Hifumi: Yes. I spoke to you about my mother, and the my mother changed...I knew that couldn't be a coincidence. If there's anything I can do to help, please know that you can rely on me, Keiko. Always...Besides us playing a few rounds of shogi sometimes just for fun. And...Who knows, I might find a boy to go out with me, besides maybe being a fan of me.

Keiko: I like that a lot, friend.

They shake on it...For Keiko really hopes for Hifumi to find true love soon enough, with a normal guy and not a famous type of person for her.

Hifumi: I will support you on whatever you want to accomplish.

A lot to hanging out for Keiko and Hifumi, all was good to learn something new about shogi some more, and doing other things to get better at it next time. Later they hang out to play more shogi before calling it a night. Wow, I think that's about everyone for Keiko to help out, but with three in half more to be done on a few people, all seems to be going very well.

Year 20xx

Day # 248 - December 12/15th – Thursday

A lot of people in a few different towns waited to hear about the election of Shido 'if it does happen' to the Phantom Thieves to trust in again 'for some of the people in Japan and all over the world' that all was well again for the Phan-Site was back in business as Yuuki made some few changes on the fan site. From school to be done for Keiko's friends and it to be cold out today and sort of snowing...So does Keiko and Morgana do something...?

Morgana: Come on, Madame Keiko. We'll be bored all day if we sit around all day doing nothing while waiting.

Keiko: Yeah, let's go do something to move around than just sitting around.

First they work at the fundraising store again to be one of them to do, hearing another request to do on someone from the store she was helping out at, while helping Sojiro clean the cafe up and such, help serve some coffee, curry too, and the reading some books to pass the time after doing so much. Lots of catching up to do little at a time.

Sojiro: Long day, huh?

Keiko: It's nothing that I'm use to, it was fine today.

A lot to spend the day...As night has fallen for Keiko and Morgana to be getting some sleep, something of message on Keiko's cell phone text message from Jackie was left for Morgana to read on what it was saying 'unaware to them yet that the seven of Brightful Gems were glowing up on their own'.

Morgana: Huh...? Sounds like Jackie's recovering well for Akechi to hang on to its stone...Hey, Madame Keiko, Jackie has left us a message.

Looking at it to still go avatar mode a little at least.

Keiko: Strange...What did Jackie message me about?

Read it to say this for them to see first... Jackie – _'If any of you Phantom Thief friends are reading this right now, its from me to still be healing up but hanging in there. I've also did some research and remembered before I was hurt for a member to come back to me a little on who my human master is and still alive that had something to do with Atsuko Sakurai's children's book, "The Blood of Oath". The hints are these to remember them...From down below as you may go will lead you to a path for someone to remember, a beast has been unleashed who must be stopped to save two others, while not letting the pearl fall into the wrong hands of evil; unless someone who's pure hearted to fight back along with with the woman who will do anything for her lover. That's all I know, the rest is up to you to figure out what it all means to make more sense later. The next time you all to see me again, I explain everything else to have my memories and powers all coming back to me. You friendly Persona, Jack Frost. AKA Jackie.'_

Reading it, they seem to get Jackie's message to remember as well as confusing on the last part it left.

Morgana: "Last time you'll see me"...? I don't get it.

Keiko: I don't get it either, Morgana. (Wait! I'm getting another strange feeling coming from...) Morgana! Look, the gems!

From the red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and pink of all the Brightful Gems they've collected from six False Gods and one Cognitive enemy to get them all for it forms on their own to light up, float in midair, go in a circle, start getting closer, and then it happened...For them were the first to see the the form of the Eternal Pearl. As pure as a bright star, as it shines pretty like a sun, it's powerful for it to sense some pureness from Keiko herself to hold on to. For it has finally been formed for them to witness it all happened.

Morgana: Wow...I don't believe it...This is it. The Eternal Pearl has been formed...! It's so pretty...like real Treasure...! 

Acting silly for it again.

Keiko: It is. And yet, it has chosen me in seconds...But why?

Morgana: Hmm...Who knows. I guess it senses you being the a very pure hearted person and out leader, it knows to be real to have you use it for good. With this, we can stop Queen Lilith and her boyfriend in no time. Let show the others and Akechi the news tomorrow.

Keiko: Right, we have to so we all know what we'll do next.

Good idea, for this item mustn't fall into Atsuko Sakurai/Queen Lilith's hands at all, or her boyfriend being the last of the seven False Gods.

Year 20xx

Day # 249 - December 12/16th – Friday

Waiting for a few more days for Shido's heart has changed yet...Keiko calls up Akechi to have his girlfriend to see the pearl along with Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru to see from the once seven gems to make a powerful item. Now knowing what to do with it in their fight later on to keep an eye on it won't be so easy to do next.

Akechi: So this is...

Ann: The Eternal Pearl! It's so beautiful!

A lot to be amazed to be seeing this in real life as a real pearl with pure power, and not in the hands of evil or it'll be use for bad things as a deadly weapon.

Haru: And this will help us stop the last two enemies?

Futaba: This reminds me of the powerful Silver Crystal from that popular Anime show, the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon...

Well, for Futaba to be enjoying the Eternal Pearl to remind her of a Anime series she loves watching a lot 'and I do too'.

Ryuji: We get it. It's an Anime thing with ya, Futaba. So what...?

Yusuke: So, we have the weapon and item to keep an eye on. But what do we do with it until then...?

Morgana: Madame Keiko seems to be the wielder of it. I don't know why...But still, we'll leave the whole holding the pearl to her.

They seem to agree with that idea for Keiko to do her best on it, with it being held in a necklace type of look.

Makoto: Here we go...Something to keep the pearl on you, Keiko-Chan, at all times.

It looks nice around Keiko's neck.

Keiko: This should work out nicely. Thanks, Makoto.

Akechi: I agree. If anyone's going to stop Junko...Or rather Atsuko Sakurai and make sure Shido confesses to his crimes and Jackie coming back to help it, the Phantom Thieves might have their last task other than helping out others in Mementos...Well, for this job. Who knows what will happen in the future.

In other words...Akechi wants to work with the Phantom Thief and as an ace detective to aid his friends and Keiko on what's to come in the future.

Keiko: I'm good with it if you are, Akechi-Cun.

Akechi: Thank you, Princess. Yes, this is where I belong..As for the police force...Sorry, I have a lot to think about.

For them to hug and something normal on Akechi's mind, more on that later on. Right now, the pearl was more important to show, tell, and talk about the two or three Mementos requests to take care of later on 'to also find more of Morgana's memories'.

Morgana: It'll have to do. Until then, we'll wait to go back to Mementos...Let's call this meeting a close for now.

Keiko: OK. We'll do so to keep the pearl safe. Until then, let's do what we can to wait to see Shido's change of heart, and then we'll work on finding Queen Lilith, the last False God to defeat, and Morgana' memories. Got it?

All placing their hands to form a group to make it all happen.

Akechi: And once I recover, I'll join back. But I can still help on the side lines.

Morgana: Then this meeting's over until the next time we have it. Madame Keiko, we're counting on you with the pearl to protect.

Keiko: Right. (The Eternal Pearl, I'll do what I have to for this item to be safe from Queen Lilith's hands and to use it for good, never for evil or it'll become darkness to rule the world. Not just ours, but Mementos and the Metaverse as well. For us the Phantom Thieves have a task which must be done.)

All was good and they go home for Keiko and Akechi to spend a few more hours together, and then helping out Sojiro before calling it another night.

Sojiro: Nice necklace...I know, it's suppose to be a powerful item in the other world, right? Well, just keep the pearl in your safe hands, Keiko, your teammates are all counting on you.

Morgana: You can count on Madame Keiko to do her part, chief!

Keiko: What he said. Oh, Morgana...

A lot of work to be done, but it'll happen from one thing at a time. For it to be cold outside again...to then sleeping on it for Keiko keeps the Eternal Pearl near her bedside at all time 'or on a table'. Keiko and Morgana to get some sleep, the pearl glows up well for it points out a doll of a Jackie Frost and the gem to be heal up in for Akechi to see a little while sleeping back at the clinic. Hmm...Why is that? So weird.

Akechi: Huh? (What is this strange feeling I'm getting?)

Hopefully to be something good, nothing bad to be happening so far. Let just hope so and another victory is at hand.


	110. Awaiting for the Confession

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 110 – Awaiting for the Confession

Year 20xx

Day # 250 - December 12/17th – Saturday

Tayla: There's also another request to do later on in Mementos, making it three so far to be done in a bit. I just thought you all know that for Keiko and Morgana got the information from a small store after helping out since last night.

Operation Quest - Calling for Justice for Cats = Target (Kazuo Tsuboi)

One more day to see and hear live on TV for others to get to know the real Shido of his crimes to confess to everyone to not become prime minister to be arrested for Akechi and Sae to both see to it the most. And it's cool for Keiko to be the wielder of the Eternal Pearl, huh? But for Jackie to save the others a message of its memories and such to leave the others in a lost, besides Morgana to finding his own memories to recover the most. With one more False God and Queen Lilith to be stopped next 'and more Mementos to do some request of the three later on'. For now, Keiko goes out for a bit with Morgana of Akihabara of Electric Town.

Morgana: I hope we can get some things for your room and the items to use for our next visit at Mementos.

Keiko: From home goods and some other things to work well for us from the Metaverse is sometimes worth paying for. And still worth helping out others to get paid for.

Enough to then going to a book store in Jinbocho next for her to check some of them out and Morgana does the same thing too; and the next thing to go fish around for a bit at Ichigaya as she learns some trick and Morgana tries to help her out get some fishes as much she can catch. For Morgana was in it a lot...Sure he's not a real cat?

Morgana: Just because I love eating fish, that doesn't mean I'm a cat. So you know...

I see...Getting some fishes to be enough to sell for money and some to give for the others to eat, the eatable kind only.

Keiko: This seems fun to do.

It is if you love fishing...Going back home and reading some of her books 'little at a time', and at the Diet Building has to waiting of the election to be happening tomorrow of Shido's conditions to not happen at all the next day.

Year 20xx

Day # 251 - December 12/18th – Sunday

As Keiko gets a text message from her friends and Akechi too 'for him to be back', for today's the day to see and hear Shido's confessions to be live on TV in a few minutes for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Akechi to get ready to watch 'and others to be watching' even all over town. And now, it's about to begin...From down town, other fine areas at further down the streets, and the Diet Building itself to be prepare for the upcoming election to end too soon for no prime minster happening to Shido for his heart to change for good. The days pass quickly from morning and night time to show it on TV live all over the news channel. Showing the two men to have some people cheering by Shido's side, to begin talking...this should be good.

Shido: My election is the result of every citizen's aid. Your support warms my heart!

The others watched and hear the whole thing at the town's building TV screen loud and clear.

Older Man: I knew it was gonna be Shido.

Excited Woman: There was no reason to hold my election.

Wait for it, the big event's about to happen...

Shido: That is why...That is exactly why...I cannot forgive myself! The reason President Okumura passed away is...I am the one who killed him...I also manipulated the information that the Phantom Thieves were behind the series of incidents. The one who controlled the hearts of others and gave rise to the countless victims...is myself. Not only that...I try to have my son Goro Akechi killed after murdering my lover to give birth to him to try to exacted his revenge, have a journalist to frame the Phantom Thieves, and...I also frame a girl name Keiko Amamiya for suing her to keep my elections of winning after trying to touch her! It was all for my own promotion...for my own selfish gain.

Because of his men panicking on TV for Shido couldn't lie to try crying and confess to all of his crimes, for the others to be shock from hearing their real Masayoshi Shido to all be a lie.

Curious Man: What's going on?

Shido: I've even used people's lives as stepping stones in order to claim this country as my own ship. I am a true criminal that can tried by any crime, and it still wouldn't be enough! I will confess everything! Please, I beg everyone to pass judgment on me...If I could atone for all I've done with my life, I request that I be judged at once...

Panicking for more of Shido's men to try to stop his speeches to end the TV shows soon and finally know the entire truth.

Shocked Woman: Huh...?

Panicking Man: This can't be true! Shido-san!

He was finally arrested to turn himself in peacefully for no election on this man...Afterwards, Akechi smiles to be very happy of the news for his father was finally stopped and to be going to jail.

Akechi: Yes-! Ouch...! Getting hurt like this to live through Shido's defeat was still worth it...

Then later for Akechi to be at the clinic still for him to see from the video camera for him, Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Sojiro, and Sae to all celebrate on a fine job well done of the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns. Case closed!

Ryuji: Hell yeaaaaaah!

Who wouldn't want to party out like this? As Sojiro says something about this whole thing next...

Sojiro: Everyone, raise your glass. Allow me to say a few words...Now then...

But everyone else says something else instead...

Futaba: He's started taking charge.

Makoto: Come now, don't be that way.

Sojiro: If you're gonna complain, say it to Shido. A legislator's pin's worth almost nothing. Well then, so, since the source of evil, Masayoshi Shido, has been-

From the pin to sell to make some money off of it and Futaba to be so happy for her Wakaba has finally been avenged, same with Sojiro too.

Futaba: I got to avenge...my mom. It's all...thanks...to everyone. Thank- *sniff* *snob*

She then started to cry about it to be tears of joy. Does anyone else had something to say next?

Akechi: I'm happy to get back at Shido to no longer considering him to be my father anymore, I stood up against him.

Haru: I was able to settle the debt in regard to my father as well.

Ann: We all worked so hard for this...

Now this also has Ann and Haru 'her the most' to be crying about it too. Hey, this was great with some of the things was hard, sad, and great in the end.

Haru: *sniff* *snob*

Makoto: Shido's guilty, right, Sis?

That on the other hand might take some time to make sure it says like that on Shido.

Sae: ...It'll be difficult to prosecute him immediately. But I'll do this thoroughly until the causality between his other crimes can be proven. I'll get to it for you soon, Keiko. Other than you're a free woman now.

Keiko: I understand, Sae, thanks for everything.

Sae: I also believe Wakaba-san's research results will save Japan. Between this mess and something unreal like a magical pearl, I see it to believe in everything.

From the Eternal Pearl and other worlds for Sae to believe in them now.

Ryuji: We could testify too, you know?

Sae: Thank you, but I'll be fine. I don't want to add any more unwanted suspicions on any of you and finding Atsuko will be even harder to do next. It's about time you let us adults prove that we can get our act together.

I think Sae will be fine on what she'll be doin g it to stop Shido next to take time on, it's what Akechi will do next other than recover and still aid the Phantom Thieves. Will he still be a young ace detective?

Akechi: Listen, Sae-san...

Sae: Don't decide now, Akechi-san. Wait until you recover and decide then...I don't blame you for wanting to get back a Shido who's your father, but this might put your line of work in a whole new level. I say, decide what you think it's right to confess on what you try to do and aiding your friends to be strangers of the Phantom Thieves to you to become one of them or live your life to still continue to be a what you once were.

That simple, huh? Whatever Akechi decides then will be hard to say anything.

Akechi: Right.

Sojiro: Hey, so what about Keiko's education?

Oh, right! Keiko needed to finish up her second year of high school somehow.

Keiko: Can I go back again soon?

Sae: I believe it'll be fine for her to return to school. Same goes for you too, Akechi-san. You can move again to do some paper work and working out carefully.

Akechi: Yes, I know.

Good to hear since those two needed to finish up their second year of their high schools to both be second year students. Good for Keiko, but with a little bit of trouble to have because of the event that went down.

Sae: It's true on one thing, Keiko, that your face will be recognized among those involved...But I'll doubt they'll take a firm action like suddenly coming to arrest her. At least, they won't do it until the uproar with your "suicide" and Shido's confession have died down. Eventually though, the situation where you and I will be used a scapegoats can't be avoided...

From the fake death set up thing of course.

Sojiro: ...You mean in regard to faking her death. That wouldn't have happened to begin with had the police done their job properly.

Keiko: And tormenting me badly...No joke.

Akechi: I'm so sorry, Keiko, I really am. If I had stopped them sooner...

Keiko: It's fine, Akechi-Cun, I know you would've rescued me to have Sae as backup if you weren't captured.

For the couples get one another was hard to feel this way to understanding at one another.

Sae: Of course, I plan on doing everything I can. I will protect you all this time. Prosecuting Shido is that first step.

For now...don't leave anyone else hanging for the toast to finish up eating and drinking, right...?

Yusuke: Hey...Where are we going to make a toast?

Sojiro: Right! Let's get to it! Uhh, today is truly-

But Ryuji says something instead of him.

Ryuji Cheers!

Keiko, Akechi, Morgana, Haru, Futaba, Ann, Makoto, and Yusuke: Cheers!

And they all do it 'for Akechi doe a little on his own'. Poor Sojiro...

Sojiro: No, wait-Hey!

Sae: Cheers.

They all raise their glasses and drink on it, and then Sae gets a call to leave a bit early to get to work next.

Keiko: Business work?

Sae: It is. I need to go. It seems Shido's been transferred to a hospital. Oh, one more thing, It's fine to celebrate, but keep it in moderation, OK? Considering that Keiko's finally back, all of you need to make your education seriously again.

All this to have the teens get shy about doing so, they have to for them to live a double life.

Akechi: Sae-san, please don't rub it in...

Yeah, yeah, they have fun for Keiko and Morgana to relax the rest of the night as Yuuki texts Keiko about the news to be happy to hear, same with Yoshi too for him and his group to make a come back to be elected a bit late this year to make a change with his help soon enough. Good to know, he'll be helping out others to make a good change since he won't be running, but he will be working hard to deliver his speeches. As Keiko and Morgana got ready to go to bed and talk for a bit 'for Keiko and Akechi will both be going to school again to finish up their year in time'.

Morgana: The case is finally closed. There are no shackles on you anymore, Madame Keiko.

Keiko: Not anymore is right, Morgana, I'm finally free.

Morgana: We changed the heart of someone huge like the next prime minister. There's no better finale than that. This may be the opportune time to end our deal. I'm sure you'll be fine now. Madame Keiko, you can manage without me being with you.

From the deal they made to change people's hearts for Morgana to help them out, if they help him find the memories.

Keiko: What do you mean...?

Morgana: ….Don't worry. I won't leave immediately. But if I just stay here, I won't recall anything...

Keiko: I know, we're going to find your memories from Mementos as promised.

A lot of things has happened to make a change, well this was one of them.

Morgana: I'm a bit envious of you. Here I am...Still haven't found anything about myself...If only I could find out what's in the depths of Mementos...

Keiko: But the more we go down further, the better we'll find something.

It just a little bit more with three more requests to be done.

Morgana: I know...Let's go to sleep, Madame Keiko. You must be tired.

As the two get some sleep, Queen Lilith joins with three of Shido's helpers 'on different roles they do' for they've loss hm to be prime minister to all god down the drain.

Proxy SIU Director: I can't believe even Shido-san had a change of heart triggered in him...

Psychiatrist: We got where we are today because we had him take care of whoever got in our way...If a case is assembled against him...everything about us will be exposed too...What are we supposed to do...?

Something in mind for one of them to speak up first as Queen Lilith listens in.

Shido's-leaning Legislator: That precisely why we've gathered to discuss our options! Remember? Lilith said she can help us out if we do something for her in return. Prosecutor Niijima is serious about taking Shido-san to court, right?!

Psychiatrist: Isn't she under your command? You have to do something!

The new guy was worse like the other one was to try something out.

Proxy SIU Director: Yes, I'm aware...But even if we prevent her from doing so, what about the public? Shido-san's conduct was shameful...

Shido's-leaning Legislator: We'll just have to continue his policies for a "rich country"...

Huh? What does that mean...?

Psychiatrist: A...rich country?

Already coming up with a back up plan.

**Lilith: Hey, don't let me stop you boys. Please continue...**

Proxy SIU Director: You mean that plan of advancing foreign affairs by controlling people's hearts...? That means that she-!

This was part of Queen Lilith's magic to come in order to make it all happen as part of their deal.

Shido's-leaning Legislator: ...After all, the research on it should be proceeding along. We'll push that plan with her helping us out to go forward and continue eliminating any who get in our way by using that world...We'll pledge to build a powerful country. We ourselves will meet the expectations we had of Shido-san.

They were now going to ask Queen Lilith do something to make all of this happen in the Metaverse!

Psychiatrist: A powerful country, huh...? I see.

Proxy SIU Director: But even if we do pick up where he left off, would his other associate keep quiet about it? Lilith's most wanted to stay with us because of this mess.

Psychiatrist: ...We should be fine in that regard. Anyone that Shido-san aided would feel that their life is at stake after watching that conference...Just as we are now...

A lot to put their own lives into this mess.

**Lilith: Please let me know when you boys are ready to talk...**

Proxy SIU Director: At any rate, it seems we must first stop that case from being assembled, no matter the cost.

Psychiatrist: How do we control public opinion?

Shido's-leaning Legislator: Thankfully, support of Shido-san still exists. Masayoshi Shido was a hero who fell before achieving his goals, and we will carry his torch...That's what we'll announce to the mass media.

Psychiatrist: ….I see. Considering the public's panic after losing their leader, they may latch onto that immediately.

But this will effect on others in not just Japan, but the whole entire world too.

Shido's-leaning Legislator: But if the general public becomes our enemy...we're done for.

Proxy SIU Director: That means...there's no turning back. Well then, leave Sae Niijima to my group...Can we rely on yours in regards to Shido-san?

Knowing about Wakaba's work, they know how to do the whole Metaverse thing and so on to getting the job done.

Psychiatrist: We'll make it so that he requires a psychiatric evaluation.

Shido's-leaning Legislator: Everyone...we're in the same boat. You had best not forget that...Same with you too, Lilith, tell us about your plan and we'll do what you and your boyfriend want.

The others agree to plan this out as Queen Lilith helps them out.

**Lilith: Very well, I'll lay down the ground rules. With good news for me...The Eternal Pearl has been made for me to have...It's time.**

Sensing it out for Queen Lilith to have and do something about the Phantom Thieves as well, all of this will not be for nothing 'to still be bad for something will soon happen'. Well the event has only started, but the Phantom Thieves of the the Phan-Site has moved back up to 19 something percent to keep on building up.

Year 20xx

Day # 252 - December 12/19th – Monday

As a new day starts of Keiko to go back to Shujin Academy once again for Morgana to still be tagging along.

Morgana: Madame Keiko, tell me. How do it feel to go back to school again?

Keiko: After acting like "Joker" was dead, it was...not the best vacation I wanted. But the good news is from the paper work Yuuki gave me that I missed out in class, I can catch up still pass my second year.

Morgana: Then hurry up to not be late on your first day back.

All of this to getting there just in time by train for Kawa was happy to see her again and some of the students to ask her about her family out, for which she talked to her parents to work things out so far. Great! As the town was all over about Shido to be a criminal all along to wait for their new prime minister to take over in the future. Also, Akechi goes to his school to answer to others of his made up injuries to stopping Junko to be fleeing for the man-hunt search to continue on...

Akechi: (What path will I choose other than to support and aid the Phantom Thieves...? Should I still be an ace detective?)

Hard to decide between the two, huh? While back with Keiko to be back and take her finals on December the 22nd soon to be ready for it, Keiko will do her best.

Kawa: Good to have you back, Ms. Amamiya, we hope you'll be ready for finals to pass your second year for the third and final one to soon start after this month.

Good to know...For Kawa to give Keiko a quick thumbs up, she was happy to see Keiko a lot more out of school and some in school. As for hearing about Shido's arrest to get on the news yet, this worries the others about it to talk more later on, but first studying time for Morgana and Futaba help Keiko out a bit for Sojiro forgot to remind her...Nah, no big deal.

Sojiro: Sorry about not reminding you about the finals coming up, Keiko, my bad...

Keiko: It's fine...Can I still see Akechi-Cun after this?

Sojiro: On certain times is fine, yes. But be sure you both still be studying hard and before you go to this Mementos place, let me know about it first.

Keiko: Deal.

For Futaba to be snacking and Morgana sitting, that's where the others arrived to help Keiko out...Makoto, Ryuji, Ann, Haru, and Yusuke. Well, Yusuke has finished with his to still help the others on theirs next.

Morgana: Let's get this study group started...

Ryuji: Easy for you to say, Morgana, you're not human...yet. Say, Keiko, can you make a wish to help us ace the test.

It won't work like that since Keiko's item and the pearl won't do either.

Makoto: No cheating please. Lucky for you, Keiko-Chan, studying a lot for missing school a lot to still be passing it, we don't have to worry about you.

Yusuke: Like you, Ms. Makoto, and the others...She'll do just fine.

Futaba: This is like gambling for the big ones...

Making a joke there, studying has nothing to do with the finals in their high school years.

Haru: That's why we have these things to help each other pass normally.

Ann: I think we'll do just fine. Wishes or not, I don't want to cheat. Sorry, Ryuji.

With Sojiro giving them snacks to eat and something to drink, they all do well studying together for Keiko to catch up quickly to soon be using her gift from Igor to wish something soon enough...Good thing she didn't do it on her family, it happened on her own to make and fix things with her mother and father now to talk.

Keiko: Either way, I will use this wish for emergencies only. (I'm glad I didn't use it to make my parents forgive me by force...I'm happy I did talk to them.)

A nice time to be studying to passing high school and what's to come for Yusuke 'for both Haru and Makoto will be done this year' as Ryuji, Yusuke, and Ann have their last ones, and the same can be said to both Akechi and Keiko too as Futaba will start her first year in high school next year. Real soon...Once studying was over, Keiko reads throughout the rest of the night for her and Akechi to call each other on their cell phones before going to bed.

Keiko: A lot to be happening, Akechi-Cun. Listen, call me if you need anything for your arm and shoulder needs to be treated.

Akechi: I'm able to move around and do some paper work while still studying in high school, Princess, but thank you very much. I love it when you're my personal cute nurse.

Keiko: Oh, you... (I'm glad you're feeling better, Akechi, and I know you'll choose the right path since you're still on our side. That's good enough for me to keep on supporting you.)

Talking, reading, and the going to sleep as the Phan-Site is now up to 21 something percent...

Year 20xx

Day # 253 - December 12/20th – Tuesday

Hearing people talking about if Shido had a change of heart from the Phantom Thieves' doing to be a good thing or bad for Keiko and Morgana to hear on the way to school when taking the train. And still no news about him being arrested yet...? Come on, Sae, you can do it. With them Ryuji tagging along to be ready for the finals to take today.

Ryuji: This waiting sucks...Hopefully somethin' good comes up with Makoto's Sister later.

Keiko: I'm sure it'll take some time to hear back, besides the media's hiding the whole politician thing.

Ryuji: Same here.

Arriving at school for Kawa tells her students to begin on the first day for Keiko to study hard on this one...Not bad.

Year 20xx

Day # 254 - December 12/21th – Wednesday

Ready for another exams/finals to take today on day two, Keiko waits for the train to get to school for Ann to join with her friend.

Ann: A lot to finish for the exams, huh Keiko?

Keiko: And I thought Shido was tougher than this.

Ann: Ha! Good one...But yeah, we just got to pull through on what we've learned and we'll do just fine.

She's right...Leading the second day for Ms. Usami tells the students to study well, as Keiko pulls through another round once again. Out for long, but she knew what she had to learn to remember the answers very well.

Year 20xx

Day # 255 – December 12/22th – Thursday

Still taking the train ride to school and hearing everyone on there talk about Shido's condition and crimes he admit to be good or bad...To walk to school with Makoto for the waiting still continues for Sae to do her best to stop Shido to bring to court.

Makoto: Sorry, Keiko-Chan. My Sis's doing the best she can to get a case to open. But it'll happen. I promise.

Keiko: I know it will, Makoto. I'm glad your sister's on our side now.

Makoto: She is the best prosecutor lawyer in Japan. Come on, it's more exams to do on the third day.

The final day of the exams for Mr Hiruta to lead to wish his students the best of luck for studying really hard. As Keiko has done it again, and few of her other friends to do their best on too for the day to end for school. Finally...Then later, Keiko and Morgana go out to get a few things to buy at Iwai's shop – some good weapons for her teammates to have for them to have a meeting to go to Mementos today as much as possible. Keiko calls up Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru to go over to Cafe Leblanc to head on over there to do three requests and find out more about Morgana's memories the further they go down. And by going down, I mean really deeper underground-like.

Morgana: It's time to go down further of Mementos. Akechi, I'm sorry you still need to heal up. You want to watch on how far we can go?

Akechi: Sounding and camera are all set. I'll join with all of you soon, so show me the rest of the tour please.

Keiko: Then let's go.

Arriving at Mementos for Akechi to be watching and aiding the Phantom Thieves to transform already to go down some more, way down below for Morgana to turn into a car for them, making it this far is something else. Keiko/Joker, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, Makoto/Queen, Futaba/Oracle, and Haru/Noir traveled to find the three targets to go after next. In the Path of Sheriruth.

Akechi: You're in. Be careful...I feel something bad the deeper you go to this Mementos world to get much harder to beat the other Shadows.

Thanks for Akechi backing them up back in the real world...For them to drive at Shadows 'or fighting them', get some items, treasure chests to open up, and deep below they can keep on going; and let's not forget about Futaba's hacking skills to scan the entire area from any type of danger to be aware of for the team were getting stronger little by little. The first room was Shinsuke Kishi to change his heart for to come to this man for complains to never go well as a bit fake he is to steal credit from others for working so hard than he does it.

**Kishi Shadow: Are you guys the Phantom Thieves? Here to talk to me about complain problems for me?**

People like him have no right to say that about themselves that they didn't do.

Yusuke: How dare you steal other people's credit of their hard work on something you didn't try so hard on yourself!

**Kishi Shadow: It's how I run things! The way of management. I give out the orders – and my underlings do all the work for me. It's an easy job. So shut up, kids! Because your reasons don't reply to me in the real world!**

Going into battle mode for this Shadow turns into a Kumbhanda to fight off against the Phantom Thieves.

Tayla: Persona # 140 – Kumbhanda

Kumbhanda is one of a group of dwarfish, misshapen spirits among the lesser deities of Buddhist mythology. They are known to suck the life out of humans and are servants of the southern Four Heavenly Kings, Zouchouten.

Quick with his sword to strike at his enemies for for Ryuji and Ann's love use their skills again on this Shadow, from whips, bats, shooting, their Personas, and a good fashion beat down double team attack.

Ann: All out attack! Flame Shooter!

Ryuji: Time to givea some hell! Lighting Flash Attack!

A burning lighting strike type of hit. Nicely done, love birds. Ann and Ryuji make a great couple, don't they? With Kishi Shadow giving up to go back to normal in defeat to never get people to be force to do dirty work anymore. No kidding...

**Kishi Shadow: Ah, man...My boss use to harass me once me once you know. **

Makoto: I hope after today, this will teach you a lesson.

**Kishi Shadow: You're all completely right...What have I done to my subordinates? I made take everything from my mistakes, send the away, and mess up their lives. It's all my fault...All mine...When I apologize to make up for what I've done to start over as a better boss later on.**

That's one down to bring along 'with a Treasure of a amusement park guide book' to take, and two more to go into the next room down below!

Request – Completed!

Keiko: Good work team, we got a few more to get. Let's keep on going.

More driving for Morgana to do the same old thing...Coming up to the next room to go into to change the heart of Kazuo Tsuboi who does awful things to poor innocence cats, I really hate people who treat animals so cruel! Not just cats, but other good animals even other house pets like dogs too. Get him, you guys!

**Tsuboi Shadow: Cats? What about cats? Maybe I have something to do with the felines to blow off steam or just died all of a sudden...So what? They were going to die at the animal shelter anyway. **

People like him are more mess up to have animals to be better than bad humans!

Haru: Animals are as amazing and beautiful than what you're trying to do with them! You evil man!

**Tsuboi Shadow: Why don't you talk to the people who sends their once lovable pets to the pound instead of me. Huh? Who cares! You're super heroes, right? Go stop those bad society people and get it over with already! Some heroes you all are.**

Goes into battle mode to turn into a Pisaca to try to take this thing down to fire off some acid spits that burns and can bite in to anything in one his with his powerful jaws!

Tayla: Persona # 141 - Pisaca

Pisacas are demonic creatures that feast on human meat, especially corpses. They are mentioned on the same level as other abominations as Rakshasa and are considered to be the physical incarnation of ignis fatuus. The origin of their names is believed to have been a result of the demonization of Hindu tribes by Aryan people.

They like darkness and haunt cremation grounds along with other demons like Bhutas (meaning ghosts) and Vetalas. Pisacas have the power to assume different forms at will, and may also become invisible. Sometimes, they possess human beings, and the victims are afflicted with a variety of maladies and abnormalities like insanity. Certain mantras are supposed to cure such afflicted persons, and drive away the Pisaca which may be possessing that particular human being. In order to keep the Pisacas away, they are given their share of offerings during certain religious functions and festivals.

Time for another lovers to stopping them like Yusuke to also use his new ice mix water new attack and his Persona 'along with Makoto backing up her boyfriend' for them to cut, punch, kick, shoot, and use their attacks on this thing to try to hold up the mouth to strike the acid right back at this guy.

Yusuke: Let's finish this! Frozen Waves! 

Makoto: Time to bring some justice! Viper Sting!

From frozen water to be icy and venom sting-like strike take down like from a cobra, Tsuboi Shadow goes back to normal to lose this fight to never hurt animals again...ever!

**Tsuboi Shadow: Ow, it hurts! You're gonna kill me...**

Futaba: Looks like we'll put you in a cage to see how you like it! Hee. I mean who does that to other poor animals? So inhuman.

**Tsuboi Shadow: I-I'm sorry...What should I do? Hurting animals like cats until they dropped...Oh, god. I've done a bad thing! No more...I'm done! I'll never hurt another animal again!**

Another person to be caught with the other with a Treasure to get and one more to go...Besides explore down Mementos a bit more along the way.

Request – Completed!

Morgana: This goes all out to you, cats and all the other pet animals. You're welcome! Yeah...

More driving around, fighting, items, and treasure chests to open up the further they go down more and more...With the last target to go and to change his heart, to be right down below the other lower floor they are on to be the lowest one to also have the last target 'and with all of the requests to finish with at long last' to be waiting for the the Phantom Thieves. Shiro Asakura who's the head honcho of all show business...A producer of some shows to be king over everything and destroying girl's dreams as well, a real sick man to change the heart of to get through the next room once they're done with this guy.

**Asakura Shadow: Ah, the Phantom Thieves...Have you come here to ask for me to manage all of you guys? **

Not when there's a total pervert who does gross stuff to other girls! So no way.

Ann: Hell no! What have you done to the others girls?! Answer us!

**Asakura Shadow: You got the wrong idea...I'm just promoting some of the girls I come across with is all, that's all there is to it. By the way, you all seem to be very popular. Why don't I be your producer? I can become a household name if you were to hire me, think about it. Because if you don't, I'll make sure you will all be on my blacklist!**

Soon to be to ready to fight for Asakura Shadow to turn into a Mara...Ew, that gross thing type of joke of Shadow again!

Keiko: Ah...That's just wrong...

Morgana: It likes this sometimes, Joker. And this thing has to look like a giant penis monster...Believe me. Nothing is never right in this world.

Time to fight on this disgusting thing! And yeah, it's not really like it but I think they did that as a joke...Moving in fast with the cart to have long arms and powerful laser eyes to fire out to be hot and can melt anything, for Futaba gets right to it from her hacking skills to shielding the others with her hacking skills to try holding this Shadow down for a bit.

Futaba: All ready to go...Web Cage!

Enough to try speeding to cutting away from the danger for both Haru and Keiko to get the job done with their attacks and beats the total crap out of with these two girls.

Haru: No more of your sick evil ways! Petals of Doom!

Keiko: Sicko! Double Daggers of Darkness!

With them weakening the eyes to hits his arms...Morgana finishes the job in seconds from sword and wind combine powers.

Morgana: Let's finish this! Furious Fangs!

And he is defeated! For Asakura Shadow to turn back to normal to learn a less and never be a sick person to the girls anymore.

**Asakura Shadow: Ugh...Are you telling me...? The way I've been doing things was all wrong this whole entire time? **

Ryuji: You're a goddamn sicko, you bastard! What you've done was wrong!

**Asakura Shadow: OK...I'll apologize to the girls who I manage. I'll do something to show them my sincerely. I'll try to to make it up somehow of all what I've done, no matter what. **

And that makes all three to have, get their Treasure, changing their hearts, and going down further into the next Mementos' room they go since all of their requests have been taken care of at long last. But before going down any further...

Request – Completed!

Keiko: Time to heal you all up and make up from your bad deeds. Flaming Heart!

All three of them Asakura, Kishi, and Tsuboi are all healed up to return to their original forms now to make up for their crimes and such.

**Kishi Shadow: No more making my co-workers into slaves anymore. I'll become a new man when I start from square one.**

**Tsuboi Shadow: I'm going to do some good deeds when I get out of jail. Like save the animals to find them all good homes to do a fundraising type of thing. Yeah...**

**Asakura Shadow: For now on, I will not treat the girls like nothing to not act like a pig anymore. I think I should start dating by finding myself the right girl for me.**

With those things take care of, down they keep on going to where the end meets in Mementos soon enough for the Phantom Thieves to not stop.

Akechi: All is going well so far, right? I guess it's time to see how far we can do down further, Morgana, to finding your memories I hope.

Good point...

Morgana: Let's keep going. Everyone, be ready to face any Shadow who stands in our way. Come on!

Keiko: Right, Mona. (I can't believe we're almost close to the end of Mementos. Might as well do some now for Morgana's sake until we get there, and then figure out on what we have to do next.)

While doing the same old thing to find the lowest level on how far Morgana and the others will go to find his memories on whatever will lead them in Mementos to finding on what or who he really is; for Akechi 'to be watching', Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, an Haru were all there for him no matter what happens next. Getting closer to the end but can't go to the last spot just yet...Stopping from there to do one more time later for sure.

Futaba: I'm picking up something huge...But right now it's a dead end.

Keiko: What now?

Morgana: We'll stop for today. It'll help me think on the other things we need to do next. For now, let's help back to the real world until we can return to Mementos again later.

A good idea to do to call it a day for now until they come back here again 'could be their last one too'.

Akechi: I agree. Morgana, you'll remember and we'll all help you out.

Ryuji: Hell yeah we will.

Ann: We've come this far.

Yusuke So we might as well finish it.

Makoto: I'm in.

Futaba: Me too.

Haru: Me three.

Keiko: And me four...Along with Jackie as well. See, Mona? We got your back.

This makes Morgana feel better to not give up just yet.

Morgana: Good...Thanks, you guys. Time to go home then.

From out of Mementos and back to the real world for Akechi signs off and everyone else goes home for today, Keiko visits the Velvet Room to do one more getting the powers of Personas with Justine and Caroline helping the female hero out once more 'while Igor watches'.

Igor: Come. Help yourself, Ms. Trickster.

And she does to get a rest of the Personas for her to have their powers to use from her mask 'a few more later to be told and listed to almost be completed'. But it's because of this are helping out both Justine and Caroline remember something about themselves for Igor to be aware of for them to trust Keiko to help them out more and more, how odd...

Tayla: Persona # 142 - Genbu

The Black Tortoise or Black Warrior is one of the four symbols of the Chinese constellation (Si Xiang) along with Azure Dragon, Vermillion Bird and White Tiger. It represents the north, the color black, winter and the water element. It is usually depicted as both a tortoise and a snake, specifically with the snake coiling around the tortoise.

Gui Xian in some of the official English versions is a misnomer because "Gui" belongs to a different concept of the Chinese four benevolent animals (Si Ling or Ssu-Ling).

Tayla: Persona # 143 - Byakko

The White Tiger is one of the Four Symbols of the Chinese Constellation (Si Xiang) along with Azure Dragon, Vermillion Bird and Black Tortoise. It represents the West, the autumn season and the element of Metal (Wind in the Japanese system). During the Han Dynasty, people believed the tiger to be the king of all beasts. Legend had it that when a tiger reached 500 years old, its tail would turn white. In this way, the white tiger became a mythological creature. It was said that the white tiger would only appear when the emperor ruled with absolute virtue or if there was peace throughout the world. Because the color white of the Chinese five elements also represents the west, the white tiger thus became a mythological guardian of the west.

Tayla: Persona # 144 - Seriyu

The Azure Dragon is one of the Four Symbols of Chinese constellations along with Vermillion Bird, White Tiger and Xuanwu. It represents the East, spring, the color azure (green/blue) and the Wood Element. In Japan, it is one of the four guardian spirits of cities and protects Kyoto.

In some official English versions this demon is incorrectly translated as Long due to confusion between Four Symbols (Si Xiang) and four benevolent animals (Si Ling or Ssu-Ling) of China. In the original Japanese version, Seiryu or Qing Long represents one of the Four Symbols and Ryu or Long belongs to four benevolent animals which are fundamentally different.

Tayla: Persona # 145 - Suzaku

The Zhu Que Vermilion Bird is one of the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations (Si Xiang) along with White Tiger, Xuanwu and Azure Dragon. According to Wu Xing, the Taoist five-elemental system, it represents the fire element, the direction south and the season summer correspondingly. Thus, it is sometimes called the Vermilion Bird of the South and it is also known as Suzaku in Japan and Jujak in Korea. Occasionally confused with Feng Huang, although this confusion does make some sense when one is aware that non-Han variations of the Four Symbols consider the Feng Huang and the Suzaku as the same creature. Suzaku is an elegant and noble bird in both appearance and behavior, it is very selective in what it eats and where it perches, with its feathers in many different hues of Vermilion.

Tayla: Persona # 146 - Queen's Necklace

Queen's Necklace originates from the infamous affair of the Diamond Necklace, which tarnished Queen Marie Antoinette's reputation, leading to the French Revolution and the queen's subsequent execution.

Tayla: Persona # 147 - Stone of Scone

The Stone of Scone was used in the coronation of the monarchs of Scotland, and later was put to the same use by the monarchs of England and the United Kingdom.

Tayla: Persona # 148 - Koh-i-Noor

The Koh-i-Noor is the world's largest natural colorless diamond mined from India. Its uncut form is said to weigh 186 carats. Within the British royal family, the diamond was rumored to bring bad luck to any man who wears it.

Tayla: Persona # 149 - Orlov

The Orlov is an Indian diamond which has never been officially weighed but estimated to be around 190 carats. It sets in the scepter named after the Russian Count, Grigory Grigorievich Orlov, by Empress Catherine the Great.

Tayla: Persona #150 - Emperor's Amulet

The Talisman of Charlemagne is an amulet with a True Cross and the supposed hair of Mary between the two large sapphires. It once belonged to the King of the Franks Charles I.

Tayla: Persona # 151 - Hope Diamond

The Hope Diamond is a grayish-blue diamond said to bring curses to the owner.

Tayla: Persona # 152 - Crystal Skull

The Crystal Skulls were once believed to be pre-Columbian Mesoamerican artifacts. When all 13 skulls are closely gathered it is said to reveal the mysteries of the universe. However, no Crystal Skulls have ever actually been excavated by archaeological digs in the Americas and the skulls first found in the 1800's were likely manufactured in Europe by imported Brazilian quartz. They were likely made simply to capitalize on the growing fascination in artifacts from the New World.

Tayla: Persona # 153 - Metatron

Metatron (who is sometimes theorized to originally be Enoch, father of Methuselah and great-grandfather of Noah) is the voice of God. Whenever a human believes God has directly spoken to them, in reality it is Metatron acting as his vessel. One million eyes and mouths cover his body, and every mouth speaks a different language. He is the being who is the nearest in hierarchy to that of God. He is said to have the largest body among all of the angels, having 36 wings, 3 representing the triumvirate of the father (God), the son (Jesus Christ) and the holy ghost, multiplied by the 12 tribes of Israel (God's chosen people). In ancient Judaism, his status is even higher than that of the Archangel Michael (whom the ancients believed to be Adam, the first man aka the Ancient of Days). He received various titles such as "Face of God," "Angel of Contracts" synonymous with the Iranian God Mithra, "King of Angels" and others of the like. His name literally means "He who sits behind the throne of Heaven."

Although Metatron isn't an official angel according to the ecumenical teachings of modern Christendom (nor does he appear in any of the Old or New Testament books and letters of the Bible), his celebrity is certainly not without consequence. As put forth in several of the ancient Enochian texts (especially the Slavonic Secrets of Enoch text 2, one of many deuterocanonicals attributed to Enoch), Metatron takes on the Heavenly role as God's mediator with all mankind. Some of said texts even go so far as to assert that Metatron is actually the holy ghost of Christianity (see 2 Enoch and 3 Enoch). As such, particularly to the Gnostics in upper Mesopotamia via the "Nag Hammadi" transcripts, Metatron is portrayed to be the most mysterious, as well as the highest, in the order of the heavenly host.

Tayla: Persona # 154 - Odin

Odin, meaning The Furious, is considered the chief god in Norse mythology. He is associated with wisdom, war, battle and death and also magic, poetry, prophecy, victory and the hunt.

He only has one eye because he bartered the other in order to drink from the well of Mimir and gain its knowledge. He had many abilities like astral projection, shape-shifting and control of the elements and weather. He also could read magic runes that no one else could since he had hung himself from the World Tree Yggdrasill while inflicting self-torture in order to gain great knowledge.

Odin is the chief god of the Norse pantheon. He and his brothers Ve and Vili killed the frost giant Ymir and built the world from his body. He is also the father of most of the gods, including Thor and Baldur, who was later killed by a manipulated Hod with a dart of mistletoe. He is associated with his spear Gungnir, the two ravens Hugin and Munin, and the eight-legged horse Sleipnir. In Ragnarok, he gets devoured by the monster wolf Fenrir.

Tayla: Persona # 155 - Alice

Alice is said to be based on Lewis Carroll's (Reverend Charles Lutwidge Dodgson's) character from his famous story Alice in Wonderland, part of Through the Looking Glass. The character Alice herself is said to be taken from Alice Pleasance Liddell, a little girl who was close to Carroll. The Shin Megami Tensei Alice shares many physical similarities with the character, most notably the blue dress and the blonde hair. Also, her signature move "Die for Me!" seems to draw inspiration from the book, as it features spear-wielding card soldiers. Furthermore, her Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE attack, "Mad Tea Party," takes further inspiration from the book as it references the chapter in which the protagonist met the Mad Hatter and March Hare.

However, some say that she is also based on a myth of an Aryan girl who died at a young age. When Alice died and became a spirit, she gained extreme magical power that drove her insane. Alice was used to scare Scandinavian children into behaving, or else Alice would visit them at night and kill them so that she may become "friends" with them. Due to the overwhelming support of both theories, it is easy to assume both are valid and that she is a hybrid of both figures. That both are valid seems to be the case though, since the Strange Journey compendium hints at both.

Tayla: Persona # 156 - Sandalphon

Sandalphon is prominently featured in Jewish mysticism, such as the Kabbalah where he resides in the Sephirot of Malkuth alongside his "twin brother" Metatron. Sandalphon is said to be responsible for determining the gender of a person in one's embryonic state, and in other accounts said to be a guardian angel who delivers prayers to God.

Tayla: Persona # 157 - Cybele

Cybele is the deity of Phrygia that represents the idea of a mother goddess, similar to Gaia of the Greeks. Cybele is also associated with various natural elements, including wildlife and vegetation.

In Greece, Cybele was a protector of several city-states, one of which is Athens. Her most celebrated Greek rites and processions showed her as a foreign and exotic mystery-goddess. She arrives in a lion-drawn chariot to the accompaniment of wild music, wine, and a disorderly, ecstatic following. She was unique among deities worshiped by the Greeks as she had a trans-gendered, or eunuch, priesthood. Many of her Greek cults included rites to a divine, castrated, Phrygian shepherd-consort known as Attis. She is associated with mountains, town and city walls, fertile nature and wild animals, namely lions.

In Rome she was known as Magna Mater, meaning Great Mother. They would reinvent her as a Trojan goddess, which made her a goddess ancestor of the Roman people by way of the Trojan prince Aeneas. With Rome's eventual dominance over the Mediterranean, a Roman version of Cybele's cult would spread throughout the entire empire.

Tayla: Persona # 158 - Yoshitsune

Minamoto no Yoshitsune was a general of the Minamoto clan during the late Heian and early Kamakura period. Yoshitsune was born in 1159 during the Heiji Rebellion, which claimed the lives of his father and brothers. He was put under the care of Kurama Temple. Eventually, Yoshitsune wound up under the wing of Fujiwara no Hidehira, the head of the Fujiwara clan. He was a skilled swordsman, as he defeated the legendary Benkei in a duel, who served under Yoshitsune after his loss. Yoshitsune eventually wound up participating in the conflict known as the Genpei War, that saw his clan versus the Taira clan and the victory of the first, where he slew his rival Minamoto no Yoshinaka. Yoshitsune then served the emperor until he was forced to flee back to Fujiwara for protection. He was betrayed and forced to commit suicide along with his wife and daughter by Hidehira's son. Minamoto no Yoshitsune has been popular in Japanese culture due to his appearance as the main character in parts of Heike Monogatari. The term Hangan-biiki (sympathy for a tragic hero) stems from the title of Hangan, which Yoshitsune received from the imperial court.

Tayla: Persona # 159 - Shiisaa

Okinawa. A shishi-like creature said to be a protective spirit. Paired figurines of them are often set at entrances to houses. A local version of the Chinese shishi.

Tayla: Persona # 160 - Ame no Uzume

Ame no Uzume is the goddess of dawn and revelry in the Shinto religion of Japan. She famously relates to the tale of the missing sun deity, Amaterasu.

Amaterasu's brother, the storm god Susano-o, had vandalized her sacred buildings and brutally killed one of her maidens because she refused to trust him. In turn, Amaterasu became terrified of his wrath and retreated into a cave. The world, without the illumination of the sun, became dark and the gods could not lure Amaterasu out of her hiding place.

The clever Uzume overturned a tub near the cave entrance and began a dance on it, tearing off her clothing in front of the other deities. They considered this so comical that they laughed heartily at the sight.

Amaterasu heard them, and peered out to see what all the fuss was about. When she opened the cave, she saw her glorious reflection in a mirror which Uzume had placed on a tree, and slowly emerged from her hiding spot.

At that moment, the god Ame-no-Tajikarawo dashed forth and closed the cave behind her, refusing to budge so that she could no longer retreat. Another god tied a magic rope across the entrance. The deities Ame-no-Koyane and Ame-no-Futodama then asked Amaterasu to rejoin the divine. She agreed, and light was restored to the earth.

And once again, Keiko has done it 'for the good ones when visiting the Velvet Room' to surprise both Caroline and Justine about the many different types of power she has gotten. For a bit, the two girls wanted to hear from Keiko on how she has been doing, some girl time as Igor offer them some cake and tea.

Keiko: Thanks.

For her to have some, the twins had a lot more cake.

Justine: We eat more than you would, Inmate.

Caroline: Our cake! It's best to watch your weight at your age, so you're welcome.

They just want to eat the bigger piece, but Keiko allows it. Anyways, they think about other parts for Keiko tries to help both Caroline and Justine to remember something...the best way they could that is, as Keiko also shows them the full look of the Eternal Pearl.

Keiko: It's been made.

Igor: How lovely...

Ah, if Igor says so to be staring at it a lot. OK...? As for the twin girls love it as well to not keep their eyes off it one bit. Now that I get from how pure the pearl truly was from a kind hearted person Keiko Amamiya is.

Caroline: Hmph, you're really getting the hang of this whole growth thing.

Justine: ...

Something to be on the one of the twins' mind again.

Caroline: What's wrong, Justine?

Justine: It is nothing vital...However...presiding over the growth of another feels almost...nostalgic, in a way...Do you feel the same, Caroline?

Caroline: Whaddya mean...? We've never taken care of someone like this before.

Justine: You are not wrong about that...And yet, our duty to aid her rehabilitation feels oddly familiar...

They think they've done something different before all of this? Like what...? This was so confusing right now.

Caroline: That can't be right! The inmate's growth and this rehabilitation are the exact same thing!

Keiko: Still having trouble remembering?

Caroline: Hey, Inmate. The growth you're getting from these tasks is helping with your rehabilitation, right?

Keiko: Probably. You two have been helping me out...Oh! And without Igor's help as well. to make it this far.

She was telling both Caroline and Justine the whole truth. They have been helping Keiko out a lot.

Caroline: I'll tell you one thing, you're honest to tell the truth. See, Justine? They're the same.

That's not what Justine thought about too much.

Justine: Is that not something we should judge for ourselves though...?

Caroline: Anyway Justine, don't forget about our job. The duty we've been handed is all that matters. Don't think about anything else.

They are wardens to be confused about things to learn more with Keiko's trying to help them out. But was their job troubling them more as Igor was giving them orders like always?

Justine: I suppose...you are correct...

Caroline: *sigh* I guess you're gonna keep worrying about this till the inmate finishes her rehabilitation, huh, Justine? Look what you've done, Inmate. Getting us all wrapped up in your fate...Ugh.

Blaming Keiko for nothing again for Caroline to hide her true feelings again. But then, something else was on Justine's mind to be shock about something.

Justine: ...?! Could it be...?

Caroline: What's up?

Keiko: Justine?

A lot maybe to try getting their memories back, with nothing on Justine's mind.

Justine: ...Nothing. But...I believe I am beginning to look forward to seeing whether the Inmate can complete her tasks.

Caroline: If you say so. You heard her. Don't disappoint us, Inmate!

Have to keep on trying then.

Keiko: If you two say so. (I think I'm getting closer to aiding these girls' memories.)

Caroline: OK! On to the next task! ...Justine?

Justine: Right. Let's talk about the Eternal Pearl some more, Inmate.

For Keiko to tell the girls from where the Seven Brightful Gems came from on the Palaces she and the others been to so far...Suguru, Madarame, Junya, Futaba's Cognitive of Sphinx Wakaba, Okumura, Sae, and Shido. With one False God left and Queen Lilith left after Loki's sad defeat...Wasn't an easy battle to get all seven of them, but they've done it in the end.

Caroline: All right, let's keep moving to the next task before things get al messy like last time. Since you've done better getting the gems too make the pearl, not bad at all.

Keiko: A lot we've been through...Still, it was Lilith's illusions of Junko/Witch to fool with us all.

They would've gotten it if their own enemy didn't keep her mouth shut. Ha!

Caroline: Sucks to be Lilith. No difficult questions, Justine. Just give the Inmate her assignment.

Justine: Understood.

That fast, huh? Well, there's a lot for Caroline to keep her sister Justine in line of work.

Caroline: Huh...? What's with you? You're not usually this cooperative.

Keiko: Or not ill...I hope not.

Yeah, she was just saying is all to keep it simple only.

Justine: Ah...I have no intention of abandoning my duty...but I would like to know the truth of this situation. After all, we possess a mysterious list which seems to have foretold the current state of affairs...Who wrote it? Why do I recognize the penmanship? Why does observing growth feel nostalgic? And beyond that...what was the true intent of its creator?

Another clue left out for them to remember something, or hopefully they can.

Caroline: I thought I said no difficult questions...

Justine: To be honest though...I have arrived at a hypothesis.

Caroline: What?! You know the answer...?

Justine: We manage the inmate's power via several arcana, which symbolize the mystic nature of this world. In truth, the encounter we share with her is represented by the Strength arcana. Strength represents great power, a mighty will, and the awakening of the unknown...

From the many people Keiko helped out to grow of their own different Arcana and for a few more to be done, it was something else.

Caroline: Sounds about right.

Justine: Caroline...In our interactions, has the inmate been the only one to have had something awaken within him? Perhaps...therein lies the answer.

This comes to a big surprise to Caroline and Keiko both on what Justine just said.

Caroline: Wh-What's that suppose to mean?! Ughhh, dammit! Why do I feel so weird...?!

Same with Caroline now too?

Keiko: Ah...Anytime for my reward yet...? Or I can still wait.

Caroline: Sh-Shut it, Inmate! Can't you see we're in the middle of something?!

She is doing it again...

Keiko: OK then.

Caroline: And we already told you, there're still a lot to talk about next and tasks you gotta do before you get your next reward! Although...this next task is gonna be a big one. There aren't too many left to talk about almost. You've come this far, Inmate. I hope you see it through.

Justine: If you do so...the answer will surely become clear.

Back to the old drawing board again, huh?

Caroline: And, uh...You're more than just some random girl to us now...You're the only one who can find the answer we're looking for. You got that, Inmate?!

Keiko: I'll do what I can. (I need to help these girls get their memories back, maybe talking to them on what I've been doing so far will trigger something.)

Or try to, but that doesn't mean Keiko won't give up on Caroline and Justine one bit. What's to talk about next though...?

Keiko: Do you two wish to know who my teammates are?

Justine and Caroline: Go ahead.

They listen in as Keiko tells them all about her teammates who are part of the Phantom Thieves like she was.

Keiko: Well, besides me being the leader to go by the code name Joker...There's a strange creature Morgana who's a cat-like being who goes by Mona, Ryuji as Skull, Ann as Panther, Yusuke as Fox, Makoto as Queen, Futaba as Oracle, Haru as Noir, and...My true love who's Akechi as Crow. I'm glad we saved him from his Shadow self...Oh! And a Jack Frost to try finding its human master to be healing up name Jackie.

A lot to learn, not bad for them to listen in.

Caroline: A lot to learn from you and with our help to get all of you guys to work. Not many tasks left by the way. Hearing about you and your friends you've made to have lots of guys fall you, Inmate, lucky girl. *snicker* Y'know thanks to you, I'm actually starting to look forward to seeing what happens next to making it this far. Two more enemies left to be stopped.

This has Justine smiling to like Keiko and Caroline too for her sister could tell.

Justine: Your attitude has shifted quite considerably, Caroline. I see now that the harsh mask you wear during the Persona making is nothing more than a facade.

Caroline: Wh-What...?!

Justine: Perhaps in your heart, you have longed for the days the inmate would come to fuse the specified Personas.

Hiding her true feelings again.

Caroline: Th-That's not true! And what about you, Justine?! You've been real talkative lately!

While one was tough and caring, the other one was calm and smart.

Justine: *chuckle* I suppose you are correct.

This was the first time Justine was laughing for Caroline was caught off guard.

Caroline: I-I've never heard you laugh before, Justine...

Justine: We have both clearly changed quite a bit recently. Perhaps my hypothesis is true after all. We have thought that if we were to complete the list, we would bring to light the intent of its creator...We have overseen the inmate, all the while considering the changes that have begun to appear within her...However...can it truly be said that the inmate is the only one has changed? The completion of these tasks has also had a great impact on both my consciousness and my memories.

Now this gets to Caroline's attention to try to learn more.

Caroline: No way...Are you trying to say the list isn't supposed to change the inmate...but us instead?!

Sounds like it, but there was a very big problem there.

Justine: I have no proof of that. However...if this list represented the will of our master, why has it fallen into our hands and not hers?

To not be for Keiko but for Igor instead? What gives...?

Caroline: This has gotta be some kinda joke...You're telling me somebody made it...so they could change us...? But...why?

Keiko: Ah...I hate to interrupt again, but can I get my reward when you two are done remembering?

She was being honest with the twins. Only for Caroline didn't snap at Keiko for nothing but to feel a bit tired suddenly.

Caroline: ...Urgh...Wh-What's happening? I can hear a voice...in my head...W-Wait, I recognize this voice...! Urgh...!

Justine: Caroline?!

She helps out her sister for Igor to notice something from the two.

Igor: What seems to be the matter? You are acting quite abnormally. Does something trouble you?

But Caroline and Justine just do their part to tell Igor there was nothing to worry about...Or was there?

Justine: O-Our apologies, Master.

Igor: Is the inmate proving to be too horrible a subject for you?

Caroline: No, the fault does not like with her. If you must reprimand anyone...then let it be us.

Justine: Caroline...

He let's it be then.

Igor: ...I see. Very well, continue onward with Ms. Trickster's rehabilitation.

Weird, huh? For Keiko felt something of...out of sorts there.

Keiko: You two cool? (What was that just now?)

Justine: ...Our deepest apologies for that brief loss of composure. Now then, as you have completed telling us more, then let us bestow upon you the next task. We expect that you will put your skills to go use.

Caroline: *snicker* There's no need to thank us.

Keiko: No thank you...? (We getting closer then.)

What's to talk about next?

Caroline: Hmph. So I guess we've changed, huh...That much is clear. Strength...The eleventh arcana, which near-evenly splits the major twenty-two...The awakening of the unknown...A solitary woman calmly coming to face a lion...

Justine: Caroline, I think the Inmate gets it. Now, tell us about the powers you and your team each have.

Next to talk about, huh? Keiko does her best to remember on what her and the others can do in battle 'besides their own Personas'.

Keiko: Let me think...I have darkness powers, while Akechi has light power. We become one to let out a powerful attack you can say. As well as Morgana has wind, Ryuji with thunder and lightening, Ann with fire, Yusuke with both water and ice, Makoto with poison type of venom, Futaba with cyber power, Haru with plants, and Jackie with a lot more ice.

They were getting to know Keiko a whole lot more to enjoy their talk.

Justine: Well put team you've made, Inmate. Thinking back on our encounters here, we have lost our composure in front of you quite a few times.

Caroline: So, uh...me and Justine had a little talk.

Keiko: A talk about what?

What was on their minds this time?

Caroline: I dunno how to put this...but we don't know each other too well, even though we're so close.

Keiko: Huh...? Are you two suppose to be twin sisters?

Justine: Not quite sure ourselves...We have also come to realize that each of us complements the faults of the other quite nicely...

This was new, for Keiko didn't see this part coming at all.

Caroline: I don't think I've ever had a deep convo like that with anyone before. Oh, and it made me remember something super important. I bet you wanna hear what that was. Isn't that right, Inmate?!

Keiko: I would like that...If you two don't mind tell me more.

Could they? Something was coming back to the twins little at a time. If they weren't sisters, then who were they really?

Caroline: Of course you would. The thing that I remembered...is something someone once told me. You explain it, Justine.

But Caroline laughs about it only for Justine to say the rest to Keiko on what was what.

Justine: Essentially, the twenty-two arcana represent a journey...The Fool embarks on a pilgrimage through the numbers, overcoming Death and eventually obtaining the World. In short, this journey is the tale of one's path through life.

A big thing for the World power to have of a Arcana. Must be very important.

Caroline: So we realized something. Is this wild card thing-the potential of the Fool-proves that you're a traveler...

Justine: Then your becoming stronger will lead us all in the right direction. That may be the true meaning of rehabilitation. Or perhaps it is something beyond even that...Regardless, one thing we can be sure of is that this list was written with the intent of being completed.

Caroline: Understanding and having faith in that intent is the change this list has brought about in us...

So weird to say to Keiko like it was that simple to do.

Keiko: Excuse me...?

Caroline: Not that somebody like you would be able to comprehend that. But for us...it was something really important to learn. Oh, and...I think we might know who that voice in my head was too. I can't tell you right now though.

Something was coming back to them from the sound of things.

Keiko: Why not? It's hard to tell for you two to know what's real?

Could be, maybe...?

Caroline: First of all, we don't have any way to actually prove it.

Justine: Secondly...if it is indeed true, everything we have come to know would be thrown into question. Regardless, we have grown able to reflect on ourselves thanks to you. This way not be something I should be saying to you...but I have quite enjoyed our time spent together.

They really were liking Keiko a lot.

Caroline: You hear that, Inmate?! You'd better overcome this ruin stuff! Keep surviving, all the way until we learn the truth...together!

Justine: We vow to do everything in our power to assist you...For the sake of your future, and our own.

The more they knew each other and a lot like today, the better feeling for Keiko to see the twins to be more trustworthy.

Keiko: Then we'll do anything together. (I think something big is getting to them really good.)

Caroline: So there you have it. Don t expect us to play nice just 'cause we believe in you though! We're gonna be as strict as ever!

Justine: And the now the last part to talk about, Inmate. The men you've met besides having friends...Do you love Goro Akechi a lot?

Last thing for Keiko to talk about, she didn't mind telling Caroline and Justine all about it. Las thing to talk about with them on certain things only...

Keiko: The boys...Well, besides being friends with the girls and Personas like Jackie too, about the guys...Sojiro Sakura's like a father to me, Iwai's a type of boss who I want to help out in his work, Yoshi's a wise man to get his good word out to the people in Japan and the world one day, Shinya's a good kid to be amazing at video games; Morgana does his part to remember who he is, Yuuki helped us became popular through the Phan-Site to be par of the group, Ryuji's funny to be a caring guy deep down, Yusuke's odd to still have good art works to create anything he sees and images...And Akechi-Cun...He did save me a lot to fall for me first, and then for me to fall in love back with him to become more powerful to understanding each other. So yes, I'm in love with Akechi so much for me to still love the others as me friends. (Same with you two, but...I'll let them figure it out for themselves.)

And that's it...To be finished completing another Confidant with the twins-! Well, whoever the two girls really are. Wow, now they know a lot about Keiko for Caroline and Justine to understand her more and more.

Caroline: Oh, that's it...! You've become powerful, Inmate! Look at all of the Personas we've gathered for you. You really have them all?!

Keiko: Huh? Ah, I just had some that I gotten from you guys to make it for me.

Other than execution wise that is.

Caroline: H-Hmph, I guess I can compliment you this time.

Justine: Well done. You have far exceeded to our original work to do good with the powers we've given you, Inmate. This may not be a proper thing to say to an inmate that you are, but you have done extraordinary work.

Caroline: You're a real handful, but I gotta give you some credit.

Justine: You have fulfill on the other enemies to stop to gather the gems to form the Eternal Pearl at long last. As the ones who rule over power, our role is...

Something comes over this girl to be remembering something, or tries to for Caroline to notice from Justine to be thinking...like they were connected somehow.

Keiko: Is something the matter, Justine?

Justine: Rule over...power...? Why did I say that...? Uhh...A voice is echoing...in my head...!

She felt pain from her head to be going on.

Caroline: Justine...?

Justine: I-It is nothing. Just...my head...Urgh! There memories...The one who first wrote this list to serve the Inmate to gather power from other Personas. It was me...Or was it us...? Just...what are we...?

This feels serious for Keiko to sense something coming from these twin girls.

Keiko: (What is this familiar feeling that I remember...? It was when I was talking with Sae to be interrogated.) Are you sure you're feeling all right, Justine?

A familiar feeling for one girl's voice to sound different with a blue butterfly...

Justine: *pant* *pant* My apologizes...

Caroline: Don't worry. This has happened to me too. Inmate! This is all your fault for not keeping your mouth shut!

Hitting the jail cell bars for Caroline to take her anger out on Keiko for nothing.

Keiko: Excuse me?

Justine: Caroline, do bot shift the blame onto her...

Caroline: Ugh...I hope you know you're a real handful, Inmate! But...fine. I'll grant you one privilege. Heh, we've really gone soft, huh?

In a good way for Keiko to help out the twins since they first met.

Justine: Perhaps...Perhaps you are too embarrassed to admit how much her concern pleased you?

Seems like it...

Keiko: Looks that way.

Caroline: No! Anyways, we're gonna give you a great ability this time! You're gonna cry tears of joy when you get it! And, um, inmate...

Keiko: Yes? (Caroline's caring deep down and Justine can be tough a lot.)

A lot to have two twin girls to look opposite alike almost, huh?

Caroline: There's no doubt you're sometimes a problem child. But honestly...we're real impressed that you conquered all the trails we put forth.

Justine: You hold a surprisingly great potential.

Caroline: So...fight. I'm sure you'll be able to accomplish anything you put your mind to. And you'd better put a stop to the ruin, OK?! Do it, Keiko Amamiya.

Justine: Yes. Please do it for the two of us at least as promised, Keiko Amamiya.

This makes Keiko happy to hear both Caroline and Justine say her full name.

Keiko: Leave it to me. And let me just say...Caroline and Justine...It's cool that you two said my full name, I like it.

Caroline: Whatever, Trickster...I believe in you. Prove to us that you can reach the truth.

Justine: We will be waiting for you, Keiko...

Roger that!

Keiko: I will do it. (I like to help out the twins in any way I can, no matter how hard it's difficult to remember something.)

Another bond to be done of the Confidant with both Caroline and Justine as the get two badges of the same thing, the Sapphire Badges of Ying and Yang. Cool! Even those who aren't human to get these type of things, huh?

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath,_

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Strength, granting thee infinite power... _

Justine: Be careful not to lose focus.

Caroline: You're still in rehabilitation till you can get out from behind the bars. Got that, Inmate?!

Keiko: I will. Thanks, you two. (This feeling from these girls must mean something very important, and I'll help them out. Demanding and all, I can't let them not remember anything to be rude to do. It just not right.)

Leaving the room now to join back with Morgana to return to Cafe Leblanc for Sojiro to finish up working, to call it a night and get some sleep. Something about the twin girls know about something very big to have Queen Lilith worry about all of them, the pearl, her boyfriend, the ruined, Igor, and...Morgana?! What was going on here?


	111. The Dead End in Mementos

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 111 - The Dead End in Mementos

Another bonus power for Keiko to get as she left the Velvet Room from Justine and Caroline 'and before leaving both the Velvet Room and Mementos' of a Persona to have on her to use for some dark spells.

Tayla: Persona # 161 – Satan

Satan is a prominent figure in the Abrahamic religions, playing various roles in their literature. He may either be depicted as a rebel to the will of God, or as one who tempts mankind to commit sin to show God that mankind can easily be led astray from him. In Judaism, particularly in the Book of Job and the Kabbalah, Satan is even able to take control of the life of a person in the stead of God, though only to the limited extent that God allows. Satan would appear to those who are sinful, playing into their hearts and towing them into despair. Satan also appears in the Gospels, trying to tempt Christ away from His destiny.

In modern religion, Satan is typically an alternate name or title for Lucifer, who rallied other angels against the authority of God, after which they fought against the forces of God and were utterly defeated and cast down into hell, becoming demons. Megami Tensei's depiction of Satan is not the same as the devil in Christianity (Lucifer in Megami Tensei), instead based on Satan's appearance in the Book of Job.

During the centuries, his figure has been linked with other dark entities from mythology, such as Seth, Hades, Ahriman and Mara, while some other religious currents such as Gnosticism portray him as the evil deity Yaldabaoth, in the Talmud he is often equated with the angel of death Samael.

Arriving back from Mementos 'to almost reaching down below for Morgana to remember something' and getting three other targets to change the hearts of, Keiko and Morgana go back to Cafe Leblanc to see them returning safe and sound.

Keiko: We're back, Mr. Sakura.

Sojiro: Welcome back, Keiko. Oh! And you too, Morgana.

From the waiting for Sae to finally put Shido behind bars to still take a while of doing, something wasn't right.

Morgana: Something should've happened by now, Madame Keiko, but it hasn't yet...

Keiko: Yeah, I've notice it too...Sae should've gotten Shido straight to jail in court by now.

Even the others in group text Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Akechi were all worried. For Keiko to be reading later on, to also be getting a text message of Yuuki hearing the news of the targets she had changed the hearts of today...But then he says something from text messaging her and Morgana to read.

Yuuki: [Something's not right...The Phantom Aficionado Website isn't busy at all. This doesn't make sense.]

And Keiko texts this back to Yuuki to be confused about it.

Keiko: [Why?]

Yuuki: [I mean...Masayoshi Shido got taken down! People should be posting comments left and right about this! The silence makes me no sense at all! Is it because it hasn't made the news? Ugh, it's so obvious the Phantom Thieves are responsible though...!]

And that was it to keep in mind. Yeah, what was going on...?

Morgana: I don't like where this is going. Not one bit...

Keiko: Same here, Morgana. (It should've been on the news by now, but it hasn't...)

Trying to sleep it off, from the clouds and down below the cites was Queen Lilith's move to be at from a far distance to play on her part next to do some magic for the next plan to go through next.

**Lilith: Ah...What a lovely night...Something about the dark colors always make me feel so good, you know? Now then, it's time. A little magic from some foolish humans to use Shido a little bit on the people to believe in whatever they see and hear, allowing them to believe in that weirdo. I've come this far for my lover and I can't stop now. I've pushed away my innocent self a long time ago to not stop here. So let's get to work...The down of the Phantom Thieves, those who stands in my way, and all worlds will be ours...Including the Eternal Pearl! All will bow before the great Yaldabaoth! And by midnight when the clock strikes at 12 at midnight when the new year starts to slowly work on my magic to make sure it happens, this world will change under our control to have darkness and some new changes for a better future. Let see them try to be us then by the end of this month...If they can. Come and face me, Team Phantom of Phantom Thief of Hearts! I dare you. **

Releasing some type of chant for Queen Lilith to release on to the area of Japan to spread like a mysterious mist to control some of their minds 'on some weak ones' to chant for her and someone or something that goes by the name of Yaldabaoth. Weird...Still, something will take full control and affect for a brand new world to changed if it's not fixed by the new year soon this month!

Year 20xx

Day # 256 – December 12/23th – Friday

A fine time to go get out after school was done for Christmas and New Year's happening as Keiko, Morgana, Akechi 'who was happy to be back with the group more to also go out again with his girlfriend dating', Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru for they all wanted to talk about something as a group.

Akechi: I heard on what's been going on...Not having any of Shido's crimes not good on the news, this could be bad. Not even the other officers who I work with can't do anything about it they want for me to keep put of this one.

That wasn't good news to hear at all.

Keiko: That's not good at all! Even if you can't work, Akechi-Cun, they should still ask for your help about the case! (The news is talking about how Shido won by a landslide...)

The rest can be heard and seen from the news from down town on what was going on...

Newscaster: [...There, they announced the poor health of their leader, Masayoshi Shido. As such, the special Diet session was postponed, along with Shido's inauguration as prime minister.]

No way...! He's going to be force to have him become one even with his heart changed from the men in black helping Shido out? Really?!

Makoto: Postponed...?

Ryuji: They should be firing him!

Ann: And wait, "poor health"?

This makes Akechi mad about this mess, for none of the team members don't blame him about stopping his mess up father one bit.

Akechi: Dammit! First they take me off the case because of my fight, and now this?!

Makoto: This is completely different from what my sister told us...

What was happening here...? A lot to be said and done for the group to hear other people talking about the whole thing on Shido's so call illness for rumors to go around, all over over town even.

Languid Man: I heard barely slept during the election campaign. I don't blame him.

Worried Man: He's not going to step down now, is he? Will this country be fine without Shido?

Some say he didn't sleep at all do to the election, other were worried if he'll step down 'on which he will' because of this so call mess. This was very wrong.

Yusuke: How can people still believe in him...?

Just then, Ann got something so mess up on her cell phone to see it from the internet.

Ann: What the heck?!

Keiko: Ann, what's the matter?

Far worse for the others to not know who the Phantom Thieves were anymore like Yuuki just said since last night...WHAT!?

Ann: The Phantom Thieves are being treated like, well...like they never excited!

Everyone sees this on each of their cell phones too, this was not good at all...!

Morgana: Goodness...

Akechi: When did this happened?

Haru: "No link among the 'change of heart' incidents, only coincidental psychiatric disorders...The Phantom Thieves only used those rumors to their advantage"...

For that to be made and let this happened...? This must be all of Queen Lilith's doing to be aiding the men in black and her true love.

Yusuke: This is preposterous...Who would believe such things?

Futaba: But the person saying this is a famous researcher. And even the ministry is saying that's how they determined the situation too...

Hearing more people talking around them again...for others wonder when Shido will get better or others can do things like that than Shido can do.

Carefree Man: When's Shido gonna make a comeback

Bombastic: Honestly, I don't think anyone else but Shido can handle times like these.

All of this for the others to know that something was changed somehow.

Haru: What's going on? No matter how you look at it, this isn't normal.

Morgana: Yeah...It's as if the people in reality have become distorted...What's happening here worries me. But the only thing we can do right now is wait and sees what happens...

From Jackie the Jack Frost to still be recovering to sense this all out already and having Keiko much worse for her to feel something like the pearl was.

Keiko: (I hope we can solve this problem real soon...)

Meanwhile Sae goes to the law office to talk to the people who work for Shido, and who won't allow for her to see him at all to be questioned. Like Akechi, same with Sae as well, huh?

Sae: What do you mean I can't question him at this point?!

Psychiatrist: Mr. Shido is in a extremely unstable state. I can't allow you to get in contact with him. He may officially have to undergo a psychiatric evaluation at this rate.

They were of course lying to her.

Sae: We're at the cusp of making a case! Do you known how much trouble we've gone through to get this far...?

Psychiatrist: I'm just doing my job as a doctor.

Not good at all to go as Queen Lilith has planned out and the Men in Black.

Proxy SIU Director: Even if Shido was behind it, do you plan on convicting a central figure behind such a historical change?

They were just saying that to keep Sae out at any made up story.

Sae: What? Don't be ridiculous! This is a country governed by law. You still want to protect him even though you know what happened to the man previously at your post?!

Proxy SIU Director: So you plan on taking the head of the nation to court? You need to take a break, Niijima. I'm taking you off this case, especially since it's rumored you have ties to the Phantom Thieves.

Ouch! They catch on quickly on what they might know about.

Sae: ...What!?

Proxy SIU Director: If I recall correctly, you still aren't married, are you? You'll be on leave for a long time. Why not look for a husband while you're at it?

For no matter what Sae says to the psychiatric and the new director, they were playing their roles very well to be hiding something for Shido to be under the weather right now; to have her go on leaving to still be paid to not do this type of case at all.

Sae: …..! Something's not right at all...

Tell us about it. And because of its hours later for Sae tells both Akechi and Makoto the news to tell Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Futaba, Haru, and Sojiro all about it at Cafe Leblanc.

Yusuke: The assembly of Shido's case is in danger?!

Akechi: I'm afraid so...Things has only gotten from bad to worse for us, me, and Sae-san.

All of this was a big fat lie.

Haru: We know he doesn't need a psychiatric evaluation!

Sojiro: His lackeys must've pressured the others around him. It means there's far more people who'd be in trouble if the truth came out came out than we imagined.

Ann: Isn't there anything we can do?

Checking up on Jackie 'in its avatar form' to give a bad sign type of face from their cell phones. The little Persona wanted to help them out more if it could to still be recovering. And even it it did, there no other way for Jackie to try to stop Lilith's magic at all.

Keiko: Jackie said there's nothing it can do about it either to be some type of dark magic by Queen Lilith's doing. Nothing for the pearl can't do alone. It's what she wants for her to take from us.

Makoto: Sis said that the assembly for a case may be possible if the general public wants Shido's accountable...But even that chance has been destroyed with the manipulation of the mass media. They made it clear that the argument itself was "occult", even claiming that it never happened.

Sojiro: As a result, the Phantom Thieves are till labeled as criminals, even after all that's happened.

For this to be back from square one again...Spreading from worldwide from TV, people, and all over the internet.

Futaba: It's a storm of criticism online too. People are saying to catch the remnants and execute them...

Ann: This is crazy...

Makoto: At any rate, let's wait for my sister. She should be arriving here soon.

Hitting the table hard with his fist on rage for Ryuji to hear all of this to be happening.

Ryuji: Everyone's being tricked so easily! Why the hell did we risk our lives then?!

Yusuke: If Shido isn't judged by law, everything we've done will be treated as if it never happened.

Makoto: Moving the entire country however they wish by controlling people's cognition...This is no different than being inside a Palace...

Soon Sae Niijima finally arrives to see the others to wait for her, with some bad news.

Sae: ….I'm sorry.

Akechi: Sorry for what?

Sae: I gathered the best of the best and fought for this case...but as Makoto and Akechi-san must've told you, it was denied.

Akechi: So it did happen for both you and I...!

Sae: I'm afraid so. As this rate, it won't end with just Shido innocence. This trend will continue spiraling down. No doubt of Atsuko's magic, correct? There's even a possibility that crimes using the Metaverse will advance onto a national scale...But that's not what I'm here to tell you, or you about it, Akechi-san to give up hope yet. We're in danger because we know the truth. It's only a matter of time before we're apprehended. It wouldn't be odd if they were to charge in now.

A lot to be in trouble for those who know the whole truth to be killed because of this mess.

Ryuji: This makes no effin' sense...

Makoto: Sis...

Akechi: This sucks since I can't do anything about it...!

Keiko: This can't end like this.

All to give up hope...Well, not for Sae to tell the Phantom Thieves about doing something for her and the rest of the gang 'as well as the other friends to be on their side'.

Sae: There's nothing more I can do with my resources...That's why...I want to ask for your help. I wonder if there was any was you could do something one last time. I know that I'm in no position to ask this of you.

Ann: That doesn't matter to us! So what are we gonna do? Should we change the heart of all Shido's followers?

Keiko: If it's the only way.

They have to for everything to go back to normal...

Makoto: Even if Futaba were to research all of them, it'll take time.

Futaba: There's too little information...

This one might be a bit of a battle for them to all do together if they must, and Futaba really wanted to look up to have a bit of trouble.

Yusuke: We can only target individuals...Are we no match against the national power?

All to look down to have no hope at all 'same with Sojiro and Sae'. To be quiet suddenly in the room, only for Morgana to come up with one thing left to do to be almost done with it as well, to be the one, only, and last thing for Morgana to start to remember something so far.

Morgana: ….Mementos.

Keiko: Mementos, Morgana? (I think I'm starting to get it.)

Morgana: That's right...If we use Mementos, we might be able to do something.

For finding Morgana's memories to keep on going and changing some people's hearts, there was more...?

Ryuji: There's something we can do there?

Akechi: If so, please tell us, Morgana.

A lot to be told besides doing those two things so far...

Morgana: Like I said before, Mementos is the Palace of the general public. It's the source of all distortions, and is maintained by the people's "collective unconsciousness."

With Palaces like Mementos as well to have others ones, to also have a Treasure of them all.

Makoto: Wait...Do you mean that there's a Treasure even in Mementos?! And if we go after that-

Morgana: The collapse of Mementos should affect the public as a whole. The state of society would change too. Even Jackie...I bet our little friend will remember and come back all healed up by then. If everyone's hearts grow to hold Shido responsible for his actions, things might start going our way. And from there...I bet that's where Queen Lilith's been hiding with her lover of the last of the seven False God to all be causing this problem on all of us.

Seems like this to be there only shot and the last resort to pull off.

Yusuke: ...That's a bold move, but an interesting one.

And how do the others feel about it? From Keiko and Akechi looking at each other to hug and hold hands...

Keiko: If anything else, then I'll take it to have things go back to normal and to stop this nightmare for good.

Akechi: If it'll get Shido and Queen Lilith after all they've done to us, Princess, then count me in. (My powers are healed up to come back to the group right away besides solving other mysteries.)

Ryuji: Sounds good to me!

I guess the Phantom Thieves were all in for this to win it and yeah, Jackie should be well to help them out to find its human master somewhere down below Mementos...Who would've thought this all turn out like this, huh?

Morgana: ...But if we're gonna do this, there's one thing you all need to realize.

Keiko: We'll know once you tell us first, Morgana, please...

A down side? Well, let's here it out.

Morgana: To begin with, why does something like the human cognition exist as another, sustained world? The reason for that is most likely sleeping within Mementos...We'll be destroying that you know.

Ryuji: ….I don't see where you're goin' with this.

Here's when things get to the bad news next...

Morgana: The human cognition will lose substance, so you can't sneak into people's Palaces anymore! So if other criminals appear, you won't be able to steal their Treasure and change their hearts. It means...the Phantom Thieves will be going out of business.

Yep, when they do this - they won't be Phantom Thieves anymore to have no more Palaces, people to change the hearts of, or steal their Treasure to having powers. No more to be all gone when they go down below of Mementos of its Treasure of the last one.

Haru: We'll have to discard this way of life...

Futaba: ….

All this to be the down side, but...they'll take their chances to change things to go back to normal again.

Ann: I think we need to do this. I mean, we're the group who's reforming society, right?

Morgana: Madame Keiko...What do you think as our leader? You'll lose your powers if Mementos is erased. Will you still do it?

Hard to think about, but still...to save lives to stop crime from the bad people, Keiko says it to support her friends, Akechi, and everyone else who they were fighting for.

Keiko: (It'll be hard, but I'll never leave the ones who are still by my side in the real world...) Yes, let's do it. In the name of justice. We'll fight on one more time as Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts.

Now that's what they wanted to hear!

Ann: Yeah, Keiko! That's right!

Akechi: If Keiko wants this and the rest of you, and I'll do it too.

Morgana: You guys have all grown, huh? ...All right...It seems there are no objections.

For Keiko, Morgana, Akechi, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru were all in on this 'and Jackie will be back soon enough' until the very end.

Sae: Did you come up with a plan?

Makoto: Whether it succeeds or not is another story though.

Ryuji: Miss Prosecutor...looks like this is gonna be our last job.

Sae: Last job...?

Keiko: As weird as it sounds, Sae. But...We're going to erase the entire Metaverse.

All of this to sound weird and crazy to do, but it just might work.

Haru: Once we accomplish our duty, we entrust the world to respectful adults. That is out condition for accepting this job.

Sae: This is a "deal" then...That's certainly a heavy condition. But very well, I accept. I swear to make Masayoshi Shido stand and be tried in the court of law. Besides...my pride won't allow me to be continually saved by you all without doing anything in return.

It's a deal then!

Makoto: We'll be counting on you.

Akechi: Do you best out there, Sae-san, and I'll do my part with them.

Sojiro: Looks like it's decided then.

All of this for the Phantom Thieves' last stand to save the entire world this time.

Ann: You're the leader, Keiko, and this is officially our last mission. C'mon, say something!

Keiko: I don't know what else to say, but this...Let's fix this country!

They were really going to be doing this...

Futaba: We already said that before though.

Haru: That's fine. We're doing it for real this time, after all.

Morgana: We don't have much time, right? We should carry this out tomorrow...I'm counting on you guys. No matter what happens, you better see it through!

For the nine Phantom Thieves will make it all happen, as Sojiro stays put for them to come back, and Sae to do her part until everything has been fixed.

Akechi: Then tomorrow, we'll get going.

For everyone else to go home and the cafe to close for now...for Akechi stays over at Keiko's place again 'but not before he and Sae talked about something a while ago'. As he showers for Keiko to wait for her boyfriend, both she and Morgana talk about something in the bed room.

Morgana: ...Hey.

Keiko: Huh? What's up, Morgana?

Morgana: ...Actually, never mind. You must be tired.

Keiko: You can tell me.

For them to be talking for Akechi to come up to overhear them talking together to give them some alone time for a few minutes.

Morgana: Honestly, Madame Keiko...you're amazing. There's diffidently something special about you. I mean it, Madame Keiko. You dodge everything the enemies throw at you like it's your destiny. At first, I just thought you were going to be a useful tool for me...but now this is where I belong.

Keiko: Then stay here with me forever.

Morgana: Aren't you only going to be here for a year? Still...it makes me happy to hear that...It's not like me to say all that embarrassing stuff. But still...I think it's fine. For tonight, at least.

Keiko: I'm glad to hear, Morgana. (From the first time we met, I'm glad we're friends to be a real team and a true family.)

Another confidant of Morgana to be done for Keiko's bond to end and for him to get bracelet of his own now, the Yellow Bracelet of Reliability...To be around his neck to be different in the real world, and on his wrist in the Metaverse and/or Mementos worlds.

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath,_

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Magician, granting thee infinite power..._

For Morgana's powers to grow and new attacks including to have Zorro involved into Mercurius. Awesome! The Phantom Thieves are now powerful from all of this, and one more to go.

Morgana: (A new power burns within me!)

Tayla: Persona # 162 - Mercurius

The Roman god of commerce, speed, and merchants, he later came to be viewed the same way as the Greek deity Hermes. The planet Mercury is named after him.

Keiko: (My friendship and my love will keep all of us strong to fight.)

Morgana: ….We should rest in preparation for tomorrow.

As Keiko tries to get some sleep in her bed for Morgana to go in to his, Akechi comes in to bed with his woman for one love time they can have to still do it again once this last request was all over with.

Akechi: Princess.

Keiko: Hey, Akechi, I'm just about to go to sleep...

Akechi: It's fine. We'll sleep together, please...After what we've both been through, let's make our love count. Please...let me have you.

For them to start kissing and hugging a lot to be so emotional, Keiko and Akechi's love will help them keep on going.

Keiko: Then you can have me, Akechi-Cun. My love for you will keep me going.

Akechi: As of mine will too for you, Keiko. I love you so much...you changed me ever since we first met. Thank you for saving my life.

Then they make love to make it count for their dance, movement, kissing, touching, and such to feel good to keep to themselves...and the others to keep quiet about it too for them to sleep easily afterwards in each other's arms.

Morgana: Madame Keiko and Akechi's love is very strong...And for her is repelled such an ordeal, and Madame Keiko's still not being rewarded for it? If gods really do exist...They're being too hard on this poor girl...

As Keiko sleeps to go to the Velvet Room again to wake up in her cell to visit Igor, Caroline, and Justine to say something to her next. Again, huh...? This has Caroline hitting the bar door's again with her cane.

Keiko: Ah! I'm up! Please don't do that, Caroline.

Well, the twins don't look happy for some odd reason.

Caroline: That was a fruitless delight, Inmate!

Justine: We gave you words of praise...but we take them all back!

Keiko: What did I do? The mess right now, we're going to do it first thing tomorrow.

A lot more be said from Igor next...

Igor: The source of what was hindering your rehabilitation...To think it would be the ignorant masses to which you, Ms. Trickster, to prove your integrity. Did they themselves not show elation for those who are unseen? Despite all that, they now say you do not exist. They toyed with you, yet none take responsibility. The distortion of man's world is endlessly deep...Fixing it may now be impossible even with the appearance of a Trickster like yourself...

Huh? Well this was weird for Igor to say such things to her.

Keiko: Huh...? (Something very wrong about Igor, this is not like him to be this way.)

Even to the twins were surprised as well.

Caroline: M-Master...?

Justine: …..

Igor: It seems this is the limit of humility...

Keiko: What do you mean, Igor?

This was not good at all...

Igor: The time of ruin is nigh...One due to the distortion of man's own heart, from which none can escape...

Caroline: ….

What did he mean by that? This leaves both Caroline and Justine confused, as Keiko was lost too for her to go back to sleep again in the real world, something wasn't right with Igor at all...For Jackie to notice from its avatar form, to finally starts to remember something about itself to learning more while there was some time left. And worse...the Phan-Site ratings was going down low - again!

Year 20xx

Day # 257 - December 12/24th – Saturday

Ann odd day on Christmas Eve this is, huh? So much for a magical holiday happening this year. Getting up for Keiko and Akechi to still be covering their naked bodies with blankets to also say something before heading out this weekend of the holiday vacation from school has started.

Akechi: Good morning, Keiko.

He places in hand on Keiko's boob from under the blankets.

Keiko: Ah! Akechi-Cun! Please don't!

They laugh together to be in love very much.

Akechi: What? You like it...We have to do a Christmas special when this is all over. We will all get out of this with our lives. We've close to do this.

Keiko: I know and I want all of us to save the others to have a very good Christmas this year. With you, Mr. Sakura, Morgana, Jackie, my friends, and our own families. If any case, I want to have a Christmas party once we take Memento's Treasure. We're not backing down from this battle. We fight for us to celebrate together for another day. No one's getting kidnapped or dying anymore.

From almost losing each other, that's not going to happen never again...ever!

Akechi: I'm glad to hear. Then let's talk more about it while we get ready for today, let's have some pancakes to make them a good one for this day.

The two hugged each other again.

Keiko: Okay, Akechi-Cun. (Never again will I lose him...We're all going to make it, no one else is dying ever again. Queen Lilith, you and your boyfriend are the last two Shadows to go down. I'll prove to Igor that this isn't the end yet.) Morgana! Come down for some pancakes!

With the three eating and for Morgana as well to join with Akechi and Keiko to enjoy them to be going real soon.

Morgana: Tasty as always, Madame Keiko. Well, today is it, huh? Our last heist as the Phantom Thieves...You, Akechi, and everyone else has grown a lot. No time to get all scared and upset with this, you two love birds. We're going to end this with a bang! All right, let's get everyone else and let's go!

Once they finished getting dress, showered, eat up, and so on...it was time to get going.

Akechi and Keiko: Right!

Good thing Keiko, Haru, Yuuki, Makoto, Ann, Ryuji, and other students got their grades yesterday to pass their finals well...With school to wait until the world was saved and such, it was time to move out. For Yuuki, Sojiro, Sae, Shinya, Yoshida, Hifumi, Chihaya, Ohya, Tae, Kawakami, and Iwai all hoped for the best as Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Morgana, and Akechi were all set to move on out to go from the real world and into Mementos part of the Metaverse to get one more Treasure to try fixing all of this mess; to also have Jackie's human master to be found, stop Queen Lilith, protect the Eternal Pearl to use for good, and stop the final False God who's Lilith's boyfriend...whoever he really is. For Igor waited to see what will happen next 'to still be something strange going on with this guy' even Caroline and Justine were worried about Keiko a lot more. I wonder why? Here we go with one last heist to enter in to the final floor of Mementos itself to also find Morgana's memories on who he really is – human, cat-like Persona, or something far more to also find his true love. Anyways, it was time to transform.

Keiko: (This is, Keiko. Don't get scared. For Akechi-Cun, I love you a lot.) All right, team, one more time. It's time to move on out...together. Suit up! Code name – Joker!

Akechi: (I guess I'll decide on what I want to be a detective still and a thief or both later. Either way...I'm glad I'm back on the team again and with my Keiko for who I love a lot.) Suit up! Code name - Crow!

Morgana: (I will find my memories today once and for all. And Jackie, please get better. We're all going to solve this until the very end.) Suit up! Code name – Mona!

Ryuji: (I will run again a lot more for Ann and I to love her a lot.) Suit up! Code name – Skull!

Ann: (I love Ryuji and he loves me to be the best model ever, for Shiho to see me.) Suit up! Code name – Panther!

Yusuke: (My love in art and Ms. Makoto will help me carry on for a better tomorrow.) Suit up! Code name – Fox!

Makoto: (To become a police commissioner and to pass my last high school year will happen. For you, Father. And for my love of Yusuke will help for all of my dreams to come true.) Suit up! Code name – Queen!

Futaba: (Mom...If you're watching me, this one goes out to you. I have a friend/sister to help me go to school next year. So please watch me. Same goes for you, Sojiro. And you too, Mishima-san. I love you a lot!) Suit up! Code name – Oracle!

Haru: (Sugimura-Chan, please wait for me...I'll be back for you soon. I will grow my own garden to make my own coffee to have a coffee shop to run with fresh vegetables for people to enjoy eating. Watch me, Father, for I still love you from the good times we did have from back then.) Suit up! Code name – Noir!

Well, they're there in Mementos for all nine of the Phantom Thieves of the entrance. Arriving to the place, for Yusuke sees something on his cell phone about the Nav app to be something...off about it today.

Yusuke: Hey, check out the Nav.

They all do but Morgana to wait...for it was showing some weird message of some kind.

Keiko: Huh...? (It's displaying an unfamiliar message...)

Ann: "The door to the depths of Mementos has bee opened..." Wait, does that mean-

It wasn't Jackie who send this type of message at all. If not the little Jack Frost Persona, then who else did it? Also, the last door is open up there already, huh? That's a good thing.

Akechi: Whoever send this who's not Jackie, must be on our side.

Keiko: But who could it be...? (Caroline and Justine maybe...? Or Igor? That's who else I can think of between one of the three.) Still, they are all trustworthy and the late Mochizuki as well. So, I guess we'll take what we can.

All this, they'll take their chances with the message they've all received.

Morgana: ...We're really gonna do this, right?

Ann: Of course!

Ryuji: Why're you askin' now?

A lot of things for Morgana to be afraid to say it to the others about whatever was on his mind.

Morgana: Well...I-I just thought...what am I gonna do if you guys freak out and bail on me! We're going to erase Mementos, aren't we? Come on, let's go, you guys!

With Morgana heading out first, for the others to follow him and to be...a bit confused on his behavior from hiding something from all of them.

Futaba: Mona sure seems hyped up!

Keiko: I guess...Then let's get going. (I hope you're feeling well, Morgana.)

With Futaba, Keiko, Ryuji, Makoto, Yusuke, and Akechi following him 'with something for Akechi to figure out on his own from his good detective skills)...Haru wanted to say something first to Ann before they could catch up with the others.

Haru: Say...Isn't Mona-chan behaving...a little odd?

Ann: You know, you're right...

Haru: Yeah...

A lot to be on their minds to worry about Morgana's odd behavior.

Ann: ….Morgana.

Haru: I shouldn't have brought that up. Shall we get going?

They just join with the others to head on down to Mementos' final floor for Morgana/Mona to go into his car mode. With Keiko/Joker, Akechi/Crow, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, Makoto/Queen, Futaba/Oracle, and Haru/Navi were ready to face with the final Treasure to steal and change the heart of Shido's selfish lackeys. All of them to also stop Queen Lilith and the last False God. As they drove around to getting to the entrance, it opens up for them, for they all walk on foot down those stairs to look like a very old abandon train station from underground of what hell feels like in sci-fi movies. For this last one was the Path of Iweleth.

Keiko: This place...

Ryuji: What the hell is this?!

Very freaky looking of the end path of Mementos from the looks of it.

Futaba: Feels like more of a fossil...weird...look thingy. Is the Treasure down here?

Trying to pick up something for Futaba, to find a small trace of it to be straight ahead. For this type of Treasure, must be a very rare one of all. Also, from in the outer walls have trains to be moving a lot.

Yusuke: Wait, look inside...It's the trains running down to Mementos?

Akechi: It looks like it. But the question is this...Where are the crowd of people trying to reach to?

A lot of trains come and go to get people on there and out again.

Makoto: People are walking in and out, so the other side must be...Wait! That's not a wall, but a giant door?!

Looks like it, for they have a long way to go to finding where the real Treasure could be in there, somewhere. And wherever it could be at right now.

Ryuji: Guess the Treasure's not here. Let's stay focus and stay close, starting with the search.

They all go up to the biggest giant door there right in front of them to figure out how to get it to open up...it kind of looks like they were in a body lair of a giant dragon. Almost...

Keiko: We're near the door...We just need to get it to open, somehow.

Ryuji: And how can we...?

From one touch to not be Ryuji's doing to making him trip, they see the door opening up on its own for them. Very freaky...!

Morgana: It opened straight away...I bet that means the inner depths the Meta-Nav was talking about before are right ahead.

The door looked like it had an evil face on it...Before they went inside, Futaba was getting something.

Futaba: Hold on. The door only opens from this side...

Ann: ...What do you mean, Oracle?

Futaba: I took a quick peek of the door form the inside...So once we go in, we cannot get out. Until this whole mess is over.

Makoto: And whatever is lying from within must be locked away very well for some reason...

Haru: The people who go in there are choosing a life of imprisonment? Is that it?!

It's like really being stuck into a living nightmare that never ends to make you suffer with no end to it.

Yusuke: This awful feeling...What is this place?

Morgana: We'll find out once we reach the depths. Come on, let's go.

No use of returning now, huh? All nine of them go into the room to be very strange to get even weirder on what they all see next from the inside...For it to be huge! With it being completely dark with some red line running courses one after another for these things to light up from the frightful odd colors of red to see glowing up all over.

Akechi: This is not the type of night light I want to have.

Ryuji: What the hell is this place?! Are you sure we're not in someone's body or somethin'?

No, but it could be to still be in a sci-fi movie type of nightmare to be both scary and very real.

Ann: It's too creepy...

Keiko: Look how big this room is.

Very big to be like some type of hidden caves.

Yusuke: So those strange pipe tunnelings through Mementos were originating down here after all. They do look like a something of a inside body veins part.

Yeah, Yusuke does have a good point there...

Ann: More importantly...what's up with the atmosphere? What kind of distortion is this place? I mean, what does everyone else thinks of this world?

Between that and Morgana was getting a strange feeling from down below to sense it out. Even Keiko and Akechi can sense it ten times more before the other members could.

Morgana: Calm down, Lady Ann. The Treasure is in here somewhere, that's what's important right now. I also can sense something else...A tremendous presence that's coming from much deeper from within...

Makoto: I really don't want to know what it is, but...I think it's only our best option we have left to do. It's time to head for the depths!

A long drop from down below than they were standing up there, huh? For them to be ready on what's to come next, they have to try it out.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...

Akechi: Who knows what will await for us, but we have to move forward. For you, my comrades, my friends, and my true love...We have to hence forth.

With him holding Keiko's hand, they can do this.

Keiko: We can do this...The further we go, the more we get everything done by today. This will be a Christmas Eve that none of us will not forget.

Standing in front of the the Phantom Thieves were lots of cognition people to waiting in line for something to be in their way on the path they needed to be by getting down and not by jumping hard to get killed from that height.

Ryuji: What's with the line?

Morgana: They all must be waiting in the line from the door up ahead. See it?

Ann: But why's it so crowded?

It's like waiting in line for a live concert, only this to be a real nightmare to come true to go to heaven or hell type of gate line almost.

Futaba: Looks like to be me the door is keeping the others out. So we need to find another way inside, let's look around and watch out for any Shadows.

From the door to not open up at all from budge the lever didn't do nothing. So, it's going down from one step ledge at a time it.

Keiko: Going down then...

Going around the place and staying together, for them to find another way inside to be good to open up this door.

Akechi: This must be it.

Futaba: Yes, we can do this. Be careful, everyone. OK?

From one side to another they go through and continue doing the same old thing all over go down more and more...This dark area of the entire depths of Mementos was becoming something else for the Phantom Thieves in every turn they go to, it was a good thing they weren't moving away from each other at all. From the next turn, they hear some people talking for them to stop to see what was going on.

Keiko: Wait up, team. Listen. Wow...Look at all of those people cognitive ones to be in some type of jail cells and talking, so weird.

It was where they were walking up to...

Futaba: Hm?! You're right, Joker. What is this place...?

Looking all around them, there was a lot of people in a huge jail cells to be talking about things they complain about all day long in this world, for it was a mess to see something so real-like.

Akechi: These cognitions are like innocent people in real life to all be imprisoned.

Futaba: Are those...chains around them? ….Is this a prison?!

A lot of it to be and it is something like Mementos type of jail to hold up a lot of cognitive people-like all over this entire room.

Ryuji: Who's capture here?

Makoto: Technically speaking, I would say it's someone's Shadow...

Moving up a bit closer to the jail cells to hear what they were all saying fro cognitions and Shadows type of people locked up.

Haru: They're saying something...

All of them wanted to stay in their own jail cells and not leave at all, like they enjoy it a lot. Really? Like they don't have a care in the world.

Male Shadow Prisoner: C'mon, don't be out there and come on in.

Female Shadow Prisoner: Don't open the cells, OK? I have no intention of leaving this place...!

This feels kind of wrong.

Yusuke: They feel safe being here...? What're you saying? You're being kept in a prison.

Morgana: This reminds me of Kamoshida's Palace...They're like the "slaves" we saw there.

And it's still sad like the first one to see this type of mess...

Old Man Shadow Prisoner: That's right...This place is the best in the end. In the depths within is a system that grands desires...

Is that what the main Treasure of Mementos is...?

Ann: A system that grants...desires?

Ryuji: Something like that exists...? Here?!

That's all they can say and not get any more answers out of them to ignore other things in like to be emos of mess up miserable people.

Makoto: It's no use. You can't reason with these people.

Keiko: Is like they want to be cut off to the real world for good.

Yusuke: They're truly "distorted," just like the scenery here...

Male Shadow Prisoner: You end up searching for stuff or being troubled because you're outside the prison. There are things you don't need to know to live on.

Old Man Shadow Prisoner: He's right. Things like the details on the system, the looked "Quarantine Cell"...

Like what? They wanted to lock themselves out of the outside world to live in isolation or something...?

Makoto: Quarantine? Who's locked in there?

Old Man Shadow Prisoner: Supposedly a great ad truly dangerous criminal, but who would want to check a place like that? Come now, we don't have to chat like this. Why not come inside?

Seeing people to look, act, and stay as prisoners like this...Like they've all given up hope to remind Morgana about something of himself to remember again.

Keiko: Mona, are you feeling all right? Another memory has come back to you? (It has to be from the way he's been acting so odd lately.)

Futaba: ….? Mona?

Morgana: ….

So much to be going on here, soon a guard Shadow was on patrol to spot the Phantom Thieves. Not good...

**Surveillance Guard: Hm? Why are you out and about? Where are your restraints?!**

Now they needed to fight to get through them.

Ryuji: Oh crap...!

With one guard, another joins with him.

**Surveillance Guard: Removing your restraints is not allowed. Outsiders...must be eliminated! **

Turning into robot flying type of Shadows to fight against the Phantom Thieves. Fast, machine-like weapons to fire off, flying a lot, and real fire power to be strong to avoid dodging and trying to fight back.

Tayla: Persona # 163 - Sukuna-Hikona

Sukuna-Hikona, or in full, Sukuna-Hikona No Kami, is the Japanese dwarf deity of healing and sake brewing and is associated with hot springs. He assisted Okuninushi in building the world and formulating protections against disease and wild animals in myths from the Izumo region.

He first arrived in Izumo in a small boat of bark and clad in goose skins. Later, he was picked up by Okuninushi, and Sukuna-Hikona promptly bit him on the cheek. The two, nevertheless, became fast friends.

His shrine is located in Dosho-machi, Osaka.

As Akechi and Keiko use their fighting skills to beat them up, for Morgana to slingshot the rest of them, allowing for Futaba to boost their attacks up; leaving Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Haru to do a group attack by shooting their wings to beating them up in the end. Both of these Shadows down for the count!

Futaba: They're done for!

A nice counter attack in team work, but that was only the first few of the Shadows to try to stop the Phantom Thieves next to know they're here now.

Yusuke: That was careless of us. It should be no surprise that a prison has guards.

Akechi: Who knows what else could be down here...

A lot more really like Queen Lilith and her lover called Yaldabaoth.

Ryuji: Wait a sec...This is everyone's Palace, right? Not like Kamoshida's castle...Who's keepin' these people here...?

I wonder if Morgana knows the answers to remember some of the other things about Mementos so far...

Haru: Mona-chan...?

It was there, for Morgana remembers it all on who and what he was. All of it.

Morgana: ...I remember now. I've...seen this place before.

Keiko: You do?

Surprising to everyone else for they all wanted to learn more about it.

Ann: Hold on though. It wasn't open until we came here today.

Morgana: Sorry...It just a sense I'm getting. Still...it feels like I'm really close to remembering something important...

None of them were leaving Morgana behind like this after making it this far.

Ryuji: Y'know, comin' in here was what you wanted from the beginning. We just gotta keep movin' on!

Yusuke: On top of that, I'm curious to know who the ruler of this place is.

Morgana: Yeah...You're right.

All was good to keep on going to know that the people here aren't real, so it was fine until it was outside of the real world.

Haru: Wait, what about these people...?

Makoto: Leave them be. They'll be taken care of if we erase Mementos.

Futaba: Hey, it's dangerous to keep standing around here! Let's get going!

Keep on going throughout the entire prison passageway they go...For Akechi sees the gem from Jackie to be close by already to go somewhere else to find the little Persona friend of theirs.

Keiko: Crow?

Akechi: I have to look for Jackie. It's nearby in Mementos and already to come back again, but it must be in danger. Joker, I hope you can manage with the other team while I go get Jackie to join back with us.

Keiko: But...I don't mind if you're careful, both of you.

A little worried, but Akechi and Keiko held each other to be kissing on the lips to come back. For no kidnapping or to be put in danger again this time for these two go on in a different path for a little bit.

Akechi: We'll both be fine. Keiko, you're the strongest, smartest, most beautiful woman who I ever fell in love with. You can do this, to have me and friends like them. We made it this far to leave no one behind, not even Jackie. I'll come back...The charm we have to put our love together will guide both you and I back to each other, I'll find you.

With them still having it for the two to come back, for Keiko knows to be strong for Akechi as he will for her too.

Keiko; Yes, you're right, Akechi-Cun. The charm will guide you and I back together like a powerful rope tied to out wrists. We'll see you then.

For the others to cheer their friend on, Akechi smiles as he takes off to come back with Jackie safe and sound.

Akechi: I'll come back. Princess, I can fight to not let my guard down again. Best of luck to the rest of you.

There goes Akechi to locate Jackie to follow its gem to already be healed since it lives anywhere from Mementos and/or Metaverse. Running off in a hurry, Keiko and the other team do the same thing for Akechi and Jackie to catch up in no time.

Keiko: Team, let's get going. They will come back. (See you then, Akechi-Cun, and Jackie too. We can do this. Help out Morgana, save the world, steal last of the False God's Treasure to also stopping this thing, changing Shido's lackeys of their hearts, stop Queen Lilith, and help Jackie find its human master. It's time for others to remember us as the Phantom Thieves on what we fight for...)

The two lovers from different rooms say this part together...

Akechi and Keiko: We fight for justice!

You said it! Elsewhere to be way below more of Mementos for the others to be getting closer, as Queen Lilith watches by Yaldabaoth side 'to see his shadow form only' as he tells his lover on what their next task is to watch from Jackie to be wondering around to have its head hurting to be thinking about something; to start seeing images of the original Atsuko Sakurai, and the same thing with herself to see a strange woman in white and Jackie a lot too...Jackie and Queen Lilith are thinking alike? What could this all mean?

**Yaldabaoth: So, they're all here...Lilith, my sweet. The Eternal Pearl is in the leader's grasp. You know what must be done.**

Putting the pain aside of Queen Lilith to stop remembering that feeling to not care about Jackie 'for the little Persona was thinking about Atsuko the most to be in the hurry', as this selfish woman was has come this far up until now.

**Lilith: (Its dead to me...I don't need it anymore, I am just me to choose this path.) Yes, lover.**


	112. Atsuko Sakura - Queen Lilith

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 112 – Atsuko Sakura - Queen Lilith

Hey, this split up of Akechi to look for Jackie to already look and feel better and exploring for something in Mementos to sense something from Queen Lilith 'same with her to put her hate and love for Yaldabaoth to make him proud' no matter what it was to stop the Phantom Thieves to get the Eternal Pearl next. With that and the mess has been made all over Japan to support Shido to not stop to have darkness grow on to other people more and more; as Keiko, Morgana 'to try to remember the rest about himself in this weird place', Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru to move further down from all of this until they can find the last Treasure to steal. Akechi finally finds Jackie to be so happy to see him back to normal again and the little Persona to be like its normal self still.

Akechi: Jackie. It's good to see you again, come with me. We'll join back with the others now. Let's go, they're all waiting for us.

The little Jack Frost agrees to find Queen Lilith to really be Atsuko Sakurai to find out more about what Jackie was thinking about the enemy for it and Akechi head on down to join with the other Phantom Thieves again 'and fighting off some Shadows to be weak against these two are nothing they can't handle on their own'; as back with Keiko and the other seven headed on down below to do the same thing. A big place to explore to fight off Shadows, to sneak around some of them, get items, to Treasure chests to open up, and just in case to not make the security levels go up any higher.

Futaba: All clear here...let's go.

Soon seeing a door of a certain control panel to try hitting something from it for Keiko to give it a try.

Keiko: Oh, well, let's give it a shot. (This has to lead us to somewhere.)

Futaba: Go ahead, Joker, try pressing a button.

And she does for the lights of it turns from red to yellow on one side for the platform floors to change a lot like some type of stairs.

Ryuji: The hell?! What's goin' on?!

Ann: Calm down, Skull, it just change platforms only. See? We're fine. But it was weird for the other things to look so different.

Futaba: No traps that I'm getting...

So they were fine to proceed more of the path they needed to go to next. Try touching it again, Joker.

Keiko: Here goes nothing then...again.

From yellow to change and then hitting it to go back to being red again to have things back to normal in seconds, so it was fine.

Ann: It's back to normal now...? What was that?

Futaba: Hmmm...Like a dead end here, unless we can make that path for us to go on forward if we make it.

Yusuke: A type of security system...Will we be able to proceed if we disable it again to keep it that way?

Futaba: Let me just look into it a bit more. Do it one more time for us, Joker, then we'll start walking all over it.

And so she does it to make the same path to stay that way to move forward from here on out. As they step on the floors, for one to change from yellow into blue this time.

Ryuji: Whoa! Did we do that...?

Futaba: So, it changes when we walk on top of it...Now Joker, try making all of the ground here from yellow to blue next.

Ryuji: Dude! Is it safe to do this...?

Futaba: A start leap of faith! We can do that! Let's step from on floor to another.

Running around the floors to change all of it into blue for Keiko does on one side – then Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru to get it all down.

Keiko: Don't step on the cracks, or you'll break your mother's back. (And...done!)

From it to be blue all over to change something for them to see.

Yusuke: The device is changing into blue now...

Futaba: Aha! The connections to the floors here to match well for the colors to be doing something different. Since the spots on the floor changes colors, the device's floor changes as well. OK, Joker, try touching it again.

Now doing it again to go up for the whole floor to make their way to the top now.

Ryuji: It opened for us! We did it!

Keiko: I guess it did just that.

Futaba: It sure did! The device's not the only thing, the floors are also a path too.

Haru: That was one strange type of device...

Yusuke: A type of device to do one thing after another, so different. Then again...from every Palace of the Metaverse and Mementos we went to has been like this to get use to...

All was good...until the security alarm and a voice goes off all over the place.

Warden's Voice: They've broken through our safety net! Head to the scene at once! Don't let them escape!

More Shadow guards surrounded the Phantom Thieves to race out while fighting their way through Mementos depths. Taking on some of them, for the security levels to be going down next to make things a bit easier this time. Slice and dice them all! Then crawling down below to get to the next floor they needed to be next; seeing the same old device to hit change colors, the floor, and so on to make another path to go. Man, talk about your world of a lot of Sloths type of sins from these people, huh?

Makoto: Another path to lead us where we needed go to next.

Morgana: Then let's keep on going. I'm sure we'll meet up with Crow and Jackie once we go down a bit further.

Solving more platforms to open up to getting a few more to solve, and finally...the next room was open to be a very bigger one to see a room to have freaky looking stairs to lead them even further down below to lead them to the Treasure and the False God to stop him and Queen Lilith once and for all.

Ryuji: Whoa, what the shit...?!

Yusuke: Where do these stairs lead us?

Hard to say for Keiko to throw a small rock down below to not end on how far it goes down to the very end, to also be very deep to leave an echo.

Futaba: Hello?! Hehehe...

A little joke there that Futaba had to do.

Morgana: Hmm...I never excepted there would be this much here...But the Treasure's presence is getting stronger. We're going in the right direction for sure.

Keiko: Then we'll see more for ourselves once we go down these stairs to be a very long path. (No turning back now.) Time we get going, we'll see Jackie and Akechi down there real soon. Let's go, team.

Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru: Right!

Morgana: I'll drive us down there to be much faster and easier for us, so we won't fall down.

Thanks to Morgana in his car form, they all go own down. Keiko sings a song from another one done by Lyn – Dark Sun.

Keiko 'singing': They say a choice

In the darkest hour

Is the way we find out

What we are made of

But if I chose

As a blind man would

Only hearing voices

Inside my head

Can I say

It was right

To snuff out

Every foe

I could find

What about me?

Dark Sun

Whenever you rise

Day turns

To night

Dark Sun

Your rays paralyze

The beating wing in flight

Dreamers in mid-stride

Dark Sun

Whenever you shine

Eyes turn

To stone

Dark Sun

The fate of the blind

And now I'm all alone

In my starless mind

And now the wind

Blows against my stride

And I'm losing ground to

Enemies on all sides

Am I the prey

That was hunter once

Could it be my last day

(Could) they strike me down?

Can I say

You were wrong

I was right

Had to slay

Every stray

Thug in my sight

Dark Sun

Whatever you touch

Blisters

And cracks

Dark Sun

You're hope turned to dust

The longing for the crash

Longing to be ash

Dark Sun

Whenever you shine

Eyes turn

To stone

Dark Sun

The fate of the blind

And now I'm all alone

In my starless mind

Do you know me?

Would you judge me?

I'm lost

But I can't admit

Defeat

Ain't an option

Please

Someone help

Dark Sun

You shone like a threat

Waiting

To strike

Dark Sun

But somehow you fed

My hunger for a life

Not ruled by your night

Dark Sun

Whatever you shine

Eyes turn

Away

Dark Sun

What choices have I

But live another day

Live another day

Live one more day

Arriving down to move on by foot the rest of the way on where they needed to go to next. Then arriving into a different prison type of cell room, for the others were shock to see some bad familiar faces again...

Ann: What?! You're...?!

Ryuji: K-Kamoshida?!

Yep, Kamoshida Shadow was one of the people in the group...But what was going on here? And a few other Shadows from Madarame, Junya, and Shido too.

Yusuke: Sensei-?! No...Madarame...

Makoto: Kaneshiro's over there.

All but Okumura were all here since he was sadly murdered.

Futaba: Is President Okumura here too...?!

Haru: Father isn't around anymore...

Futaba: ….Sorry.

Sad to be thinking about for Haru to lose her father, to still go on living for him when he wasn't insane from back then.

Haru: No, it's OK. More importantly, look here.

Also in the other jail cells to be in chains on their ankles was also Shido Shadow as well now joining with the group.

Makoto: Masayoshi Shido...!

Keiko: I didn't think he would show up with our other enemies like this.

Ryuji: The hell's goin' on?! The guys shoulda had a change of heart from their Palaces disappearin'!

Yeah, the should've and yet it didn't happen...

Suguru Shadow: Mm, your bod's as as always. C'mon, come closer.

Still the same old creepy gym teacher to say such things to Ann to get her mad.

Ann: You creep...!

But to be playing around in a bad situation he and the others were all in. He wasn't the only ones, others were like this.

Suguru Shadow: Hmph...I'm joking. I don't want any more trouble. I finally get to live without having to think for myself now.

Madarame Shadow: I mistakenly thought myself to be talented...but now I think I'm a feel for wanting too much.

Junya Shadow: It's no wonder people who can't take a hint get yelled at...I'm done actin' like a big shot. Who cares if I'm stupid? It's not like you get punished for bein' dumb. Nobody needs to strive to be more than they really are.

The Shadows are all sad and such to not be life threatening anymore...

Yusuke: These people seem completely different than they were before...

Keiko: Much different, yes.

Makoto: I don't think it's because they had a change of heart though...

Morgana: Wait...Have they chosen a life of captivity after they lost their distorted desires...?

Could be...For others, even the other three enemies, and the same thing with Shido Shadow as well 'the most mess up person of them all'.

Shido Shadow: Unfortunately, Okumura isn't here with us. Nothing can be done for the dead...I'm sorry.

Haru: ….Yes, I know. Thank you for the details. Now if you don't mind, what in the world is this place?

Shido Shadow: It's supposedly called the "Prison of Regression."

Well, that was something entirely new...sort of.

Futaba: Regression...?

Shido Shadow: More importantly, does this look like captivity to you? Why, it's the exact opposite. The utmost freedom is available to anyone who desires are here. This is the freedom to not make decisions...The release from having to think for yourself. It is far more marvelous the the country I wished to create...

Like something you cannot control which traps people's shadows from within?

Haru: Release from having to think...? But that's...

Shido Shadow: However, there are some fools who cannot stay put in this place. In other words, they are escaped convicts...Of course, I'm talking about our past selves. Such people are segregated from this peaceful world and locked away in their own Palace.

That all makes sense now.

Makoto: So those are the Palace rulers...

A lot to be changed for them to have something far worse from it to have them all jailed up like this, for better or for worse.

Suguru Shadow: I really gotta thank you for changin' my heart. I got to come back here, after all.

Ryuji: We...sent 'em back here...?

From changing someone's heart to stopping their bad Shadows selves, it all turns out like this mess in the end? I cannot tell if it's a good, bad, or getting worse kind of thing.

Keiko: But we didn't know it will turn out this way! (We all should've known...)

Yusuke: I don't understand...Just what have we been doing by using their cognitive world...?

Keiko: We're trying to do what's right to reform society is all...Aren't we?

A lot to be freaking out about, not at a time like this!

Futaba: Get a hold of yourself, Inari!

Yusuke: Yes, you're right...I'm sorry...

Makoto: None of us didn't know! So it's none of our faults, it was just an accident. And having the freedom to not make your own decisions only means that someone else is controlling you! All of you! Tell me. Who is the ruler here? Who made all of this...?

Keiko: Is this Queen Lilith's doing? (And I know she's not working alone, so is her true love. The last False God.)

Yes, whoever was behind it all made some of these bad guys do all of this mess up thing since this pass year.

Shido Shadow: What an odd question to ask. It should be obvious: every member of the general public. Lilith put them up to it to get what she wants in return, to the real mastermind in control of all of this. Haven't you learned anything in school? The collective ruler of a democratic country is its people.

Kind of true since it's like that in the real world now a days for others to fix for themselves, but in this world was much different...

Ryuji: D-Don't lie outta your ass like that! I mean, there was a guard here earlier! That means someone's gotta be lookin' out for you guys, right?

Shido Shadow: You may be right. We are the ones "looking out" upon everyone else.

Ann: No...

It was fate for the fallen ones to end like this to get worse in the real world for Shido's men to make all of this happen to get ten times worse.

Makoto: So the ones who least want the prison to be tampered with...are the prisoners themselves...?

Ryuji: It don't matter what this guy's talkin' about...We're gonna erase all of Mementos anyways! C'mon, let's keep goin'! Mona! The Treasure's in the deepest part, right?!

They were getting much closer...As Jackie leads Akechi to the area as well to take some time with them, the other Phantom Thieves were on their way there. As Morgana was trying to think about it, he was confused.

Futaba: Mona...?

Looking around the room, Morgana's memories were all coming back to him more and more.

Morgana: I do remember this place...I saw the humans in here...and realized I looked different than them for some reason...Right! That's when I started to think I wanted to turn into a human!

Keiko: So that's why! (I knew Morgana was different...But I never thought it would turn out like this.)

Didn't see this part coming, huh?

Makoto: Is that why you thought you would regain your true form if we destroyed Mementos?

It might be...?

Morgana: Sorry...I'm still missing a lot of my memories...But I know I started randomly checking a bunch of Palaces...Then my next memory is about that bastard Kamoshida's.

Keiko: I see...What else can you remember, Mona...?

Trying a bit harder on Morgana's end...That's when, something hits him again.

Morgana: ...Yeah. I'm starting to remember more...

But then another Shadow guard appears to stop the Phantom Thieves again for being in this type of room for so long.

**Guard: What are you doing here?**

That'll have to wait for later...Right now, they all needed to keep on going and fighting against three of them this time.

Ann: Guards again?! And there are more of them this time!

Morgana: Dammit...We got careless!

Makoto: Let's run! We'll think more later!

Time to make a run for it to fight a little instead to make their escape.

**Guard: I've discovered some escaped inmates! Catch them at once!**

Outrunning the rest to take out some of the Shadows who try to stop the Phantom Thieves, only got themselves a total beat down. This fight was nothing and for Morgana to be remembering something big about himself to get closer to the truth so far; for a Warden Shadow of the place tries to stop them next...Only for Morgana to take it out with two of his new abilities.

Morgana: I got this one...Mercurius, blow them away! With my new Persona and my new attack! Blaze of Rage!

These Shadows have been cut and defeated by Morgana and Mercurius' teamwork in seconds! Hitting some device to get an item coming out it.

Makoto: I wonder what this can be use for...?

Ryuji: Who knows! Maybe it might come in handy for us.

They use it on another device to make a path from red, to yellow, and then turning it into blue for a another panel to open up. And entering into a light up red room in the dark-type of thing. Still freaky to be in as always since they came here.

Keiko: This might give people nightmares to have trouble sleeping in the dark.

The more they keep going down, the deeper the path stairs of Mementos will take them there to where they needed to be.

Ann: Seriously?! How does this place go down to have no end?

Makoto: We're so far underground at this point...

Yusuke: I only hope we won't fall into a giant pool of lava down there.

Nope, there's no lava but something far more to be darkness and brighten things up with weird colors.

Ryuji: Still, we gotta keep going!

As Morgana turns into a car again to driving all the way down there to continue on, as Akechi and Jackie were getting somewhere way down below to follow a huge buried hole that was made.

Akechi: I don't know who done this, Jackie, but it's the only way we can use this path to find the others.

A lot to be going on from one end to another...For them and the Phantom Thieves to get further down below still. And in this room – Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru come across something else.

Haru: Guys, look. Doesn't that cell seem...different from the others?

A big door to be bigger than the rest of them made of steel to be well guarded and locked up tightly from the looks of it.

Makoto: Wait...Could this be that Quarantine Cell?

Keiko: Whoever's in there...I sense very bad things about this one.

Yusuke: Supposedly the most sinful, most dangerous inmate is held within...

What could it be...? Well, Morgana knows already to walk up to it for a better look.

Morgana: This...This place smells familiar for some reason...

Haru: Mona-chan...?

Keiko: Another memory again?

Seems like it...and remember the Blood of Oath story to describe Atsuko's character? Well, this was one of them to have something to do with Morgana the most and the Queen Lilith.

Morgana: ….There's no mistake. This is it. I...was born here. The Blood of Oath made by the original author Atsuko Sakurai, it's all true that has something to do with me. About a key to keep something that she loves away to try not getting outside of the world.

Yeah, that kind of thing to all come together to shock the others about it. Morgana, Atsuko Sakurai/Queen Lilith, Jackie, Yaldabaoth type of character as a False God, the Eternal Pearl, Loki, and Mementos from the Blood of Oath story book. A children's book? More like a total nightmare for all of them to be very real.

Haru: Born...? Inside the prison?

Keiko: Wait...It has something to do with the Blood of Oath story book. It's all true! (But Morgana a criminal? No!)

Weird how it all turn out like this.

Ann: Wait, then are YOU the dangerous inmate?!

Morgana: No...the inmate wasn't me...But I remember this place...And yes, Joker, the story of Atsuko's is all true. She wrote the book to talk about this world being real to become something she's not which has something to do with me, and for Jackie too...I don't know the full detail just yet. But I know that someone created me here...To guide all of you...

Hmmm...This is odd to be hearing about this part, this person can't be trusted.

Haru: Guide...? And who is this someone...?

Morgana: Ngh...I can't remember...Damn it...I'm so close...but my memory is too foggy...

All of this was getting them somewhere very important.

Keiko: Then we're getting close...I'm glad you're not a criminal, Mona, but this person who's guiding us is a trap by Queen Lilith and her lover I bet.

Ryuji: Y'know, hearin' all this just makes me wanna know what's inside.

Well, they better hurry for more Shadow guards were coming again.

**Guard: We found them! The escapees are in front of the isolated cell! Alert! Alert! Capture them at once! **

More of them to put a stop them to keep on going forward to the next room.

Keiko: It's Persona using time...Arsene, back me up!

The others join with their leader to do the same thing like she was...An all out duo attack!

Morgana: This is for...my other self! Mercurius!

Ryuji: Shock them 'til you drop them! Seiten Taisei!

Ann: Let's burn them up, Hecate!

Yusuke: Freeze them in water, Susano-o!

Makoto: Time to burn some rubber! Anat!

Futaba: Beat them all up! Prometheus!

Haru: Blood in beauties of doom, Astarte!

They weren't the only ones, Jackie takes the rest of them out to be frozen up, and the little Persona and Akechi with Robin Hood stop the other Shadows.

Akechi: Aim high, Robin Hood! Jackie! Whatever you do, don't stop running! (Wait for me, Keiko! We'll be there soon...!)

They seem to be doing well, same with Keiko and the other Phantom Thief members to finish the job to keep on going.

Makoto: This place seems to be under high alert now. We should keep going. If Crow found Jackie by now, they're probably doing the same thing we all are.

Keiko: I feel them...They're fighting hard and we'll meet up with us soon as a speak. (I'm glad you two are safe.)

Sounds like a very good idea to do...

Yusuke: Given how important this cell appears to be, the depths of Mementos must be near. Mona's memories may return if we continue on...

Morgana: Yeah...

Ryuji: So, we're finally gettin' close to the public's Treasure, huh?

A lot more than just doing that for Morgana as promised...

Morgana: Now that I think about it, it make sense Mementos would connect to some place like underneath Shibuya. Everyone crams themselves into packed underground boxes day after day without any complaints...From my standpoint, those are the true inmates of Mementos. It's no surprise the places are connected.

A lot more to be weird too for it was all underground like Mementos from down below Shibuya area.

Makoto: You know, the voices of the public may have led the Phantom Thieves on more than any criminal...

Ryuji: Seriously! Let's hurry up and steal that Treasure so we can crush Mementos!

Haru: We truly are reforming society...Let's go!

Keiko: And no matter who or what tries to stop us, we'll fight back. Come on.

Keep on going for the eight Phantom Thieves don't stop until the Treasure is found to steal, reunite with Akechi and Jackie, stop Queen Lilith and her lover to end here today on Christmas Eve to save all worlds before the change happens by New Year's Day. From stopping some other Shadows, sneaking around others for the security systems to go down, get some more items, treasure chests to open up, and taking a little break carefully at a time in some Safe Rooms. As well as solving puzzles in this room to get to the next area to go down more and more.

Futaba: A lot of these to be solved, but I'm sure we can figure something out.

Using another disc to take out of one thing to use it on the other door they needed to get it open, not a problem this time. Besides one of the platform light up puzzles, a few more for Keiko and her friends helping her out to get the rest of it done in no time...With another door wide open for them, time to go down further.

Yusuke: It's been done.

Ann: Now we can go to the other room at last!

Haru: Nicely done, Joker!

Well, she wasn't alone on this one...

Keiko: Don't thank just me, you guys...No, we've done it together. For what Crow's doing to finding Jackie for us to meet up as promised, and for others to work so hard on our finally mission to steal this type of Treasure to also save our world...For us to be the Phantom Thieves to end like this, was the best thing ever to have such wonderful friends you all are to me. Thank you.

From friends, true love 'with others too', powers, dreams, and such to become a group like this.

Ryuji: From fallin' for someone like you at first to find real love for me, I'm glad we became friends, leader.

Ann: For me to stand up for myself and Shiho to tell Ryuji how I really feel...It's all thanks to you, Keiko.

Yusuke: All of this to save me from Madarame for almost taken all of my art work, but I did realize a lot without your help, Ms. Keiko. From once my love for you, but more with Ms. Makoto to do more of painting from my heart.

Makoto: Even for me to get out more to fall in love with Yusuke...Keiko-Chan, you've done a lot for me to follow my goal to also follow my dream to also bringing real justice. That and saving Sis's life. Thank you.

Futaba: I would be a shut out to the world forever without you by my side, Big Sis. Learning about love even with Mishima-Chan a lot, other things we have in mind, completing the list, getting out more, and such...I'm glad you all changed my heart to be part of the team!

Haru: And without saving Sugimura-Chan's life with a change of heart to dating him normally to also follow my own dream, I don't know what I've done without all of you. And you the most, Keiko-Chan, I'm glad I'm your best friend.

Hey, let's not forget about what Morgana had to say as well...But first - Same with Akechi to be free, make friends, fell in love with Keiko, to stopping Shido and facing against this father to freeing himself to still be human.

Akechi: (From friends, being myself, avenging my mother from Shido, and falling in love with Keiko who understands me to stop my darker self of a Shadow named Loki...It all comes down to who I truly was to not be not the best hero for others to look up on me, just what I do to be a good thing. And for that, I think I've decided on what I wanted to do after this is all over.)

Oh, right! And what does Morgana had to say?

Morgana: Everyone...Madame Keiko...Lady Ann...I don't know what else I can say except this...You've helped out a lot to get me this far, we've been a team, done so much good, make up the rights for others, made other friends, help you all get stronger, and get all seven gems to form the pearl to stop our main enemy as well, two of them. I know I'll find out more about myself after this is all over with and Jackie will be back with someone who it knows of a lot. So, thanks for showing me a great life in your world and wanted to be human so badly. Now, let's get the last Treasure and stop Queen Lilith and the False God, together.

Keiko: Of course, Morgana. All right, team, final mission. Let's move out.

From seeing down below them a bit more...it was huge! For the Treasure, of everyone's Treasure should be in there for Morgana to sense out right away; as they all run down on a spine type of freaky stairs to get inside of some weird looking tall building and getting inside to climb down further, they've finally made to the location at long last. Seeing it up close – it looked like a one middle type of giant generator to be lighting up things all over the walls to be brightly red to all be prison cells, two statues hands to be standing from left and right side of the room, and some blood veins coursing all over from the top. With lights shooting out of there, it was hard to tell what it was. The eight of the Phantom Thieves got there first before Akechi and Jackie can join them in a bit.

Ryuji: The hell...?!

There was some type of weird item there, but not sign of Queen Lilith or her boyfriend to be found...what gives?

Yusuke: Look at how many there are...Are these all prison cell?

Keiko: I think so... (But where's Queen Lilith and her lover? The seventh and last False God...)

Futaba: And...what's that thing in the middle?

It kind of a weird looking type of clock to be running on it's own, now that's not normal looking at all.

Ann: Whatever it is, it looks disgustingly grand...

Yusuke: There are no other passages leading out of this room. It appears this is our final destination...the depths of Mementos.

Haru: In that case, is the Treasure of Mementos somewhere in here?

There's no other way around it, so yes...

Keiko: I think we're looking at it...I know this is the Treasure for me to sense it from here, is that thing.

So it wasn't a normal looking machine at all, it was alive.

Morgana: I think you're right...I've never been here...but I can sense it too. There's no mistaking that presence. If we get of it...

Feeling scared, Morgana shakes his head to not back down at all but to go on in.

Keiko: Then it'll all be gone, right Mona?

Morgana: That's right, Joker...If we get rid of it, the public should come to its senses!

They have to do this and then to deal with two more enemies after stealing this type of odd looking Treasure.

Yusuke: But something this large will be impossible to carry out of here.

Ryuji: We just gotta make it disappear, right? If we can't move it, then we'll just hafta destroy it!

Morgana: Yeah...That will work.

Then it settles without holding anything back if they must destroy it.

Ann: Once we do that, the entire Metaverse is going to disappear, right? This is finally it...

Soon...the Treasure lights up differently for them to see to change to red lights now.

Futaba: Oh, I guess it's no surprise we've been discovered. That thing isn't gonna sit back and let itself get destroyed.

Yusuke: Even the inmates are starting to liven up. How eerie...Are they planning something?

It is alive to be acting very not normal looking, right...?

Ryuji: That must mean this thing 's gotta be the Treasure. They saved us the trouble of checkin'!

All seems good for them to get it, but not really to see and feel out something to be very bad. For Makoto was the first to remember something for the whole place started to glow up red all over this big room.

Makoto: ...Hold on. Something's off. Shido said the masses are allowing themselves to be held captive here...Could they truly be operating this gigantic system that eliminates intruders on its own! The prison guards and soldiers were very organized too...

Keiko: Queen, what are you saying...?

Yusuke: Are you trying to say that someone else rules this place? Is it not the public or Queen Lilith?

Soon, they all hear someone laughing...For it was coming from the machine itself not only be alive, but it was also talking...

Ann: What was that?!

Jackie senses it to hurry for both the Persona and Akechi try getting there right away.

Keiko: It came from this Treasure!

Ryuji: We don't have time to worry about that! Leave it for later!

Morgana: All right, guys! We better not lose now! Let's hurry up and destroy this thing! Everyone...give it your all!

Time to go all out...The Phantom Thieves vs. the Unknown...Here we go I guess.

Futaba: All right, let's do this!

Tayla: It's all eight members of the Phantom Thieves vs. ah...something unknown...? Begin, I guess o not die like this.

The eight members give it there all to go all over this thing to give it everything they have against it – for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru don't hold anything back with their attacks to fire at the big Treasure.

Keiko: Double Daggers of Darkness!

Morgana: Blaze of Rage!

Ryuji: Lighting Flash Attack!

Ann: Flame Shooter!

Yusuke: Frozen Waves!

Makoto: Viper Sting!

Futaba: Web Cage!

Haru: Petals of Doom!

Hitting it to get hurt a lot only to move away from its laser blast attacks to unleash at the Phantom Thieves to all duck, moving away, take cover, and shielded 'with Futaba's help' to be saved from this type of attack to almost try to burn and cut them down, but failed. All seems to be going well, until...someone shouted down at them.

?: Stop! Stop it!

?: Don't touch the Holy Grail!

For a male and female shadows in their jail cells to all be saying that...Huh? The machine was the Holy Grail itself?!

Futaba: Holy Grail...?

And because of everyone was praying to it, the Holy Grail completely heals back up to have more power coursing through its veins to be pumping to look like red blood.

Keiko: It healed! From the people's prayers...! This is not good!

Futaba: What was that?! Don't tell me...Are the inmates giving in their strength...?!

From the sounds it, they all were for this thing to get stronger.

Ryuji: Dammit! This is never gonna end!

Yusuke: It seems hopeless if there are this many inmates supporting it...!

It soon speaks up to the Phantom Thieves to be very real to say something to all of them. From there, Queen Lilith flies from above to soon make her entrance and for her to watch the rest go down.

**?: You fools. Human, yes wishing to eradicate the desires of humanity...**

Ann: Who's that?!

No doubt for Keiko to sense it for her to find out who was talking...

Keiko: Wait...this Holy Grail's talking?!

**?: Repent. **

Makoto: Joker, are you saying...? The Treasure's talking?!

Keiko: Call me crazy, but it is to sense its power to get twice as strong than ever before!

**?: I am revealed as the granter of dreams for all who behold me...A being most commonly known as the Holy Grail...**

Haru: The Holy Grail...

We all know what the Holy Grail was about...Right?

Tayla: Persona # 164 – Holy Grail

The Holy Grail is a treasure that serves as an important motif in Arthurian literature. Different traditions describe it as a cup, dish or stone with miraculous powers that provide happiness, eternal youth or sustenance in infinite abundance, often in the custody of the Fisher King. The term "holy grail" is often used to denote an elusive object or goal that is sought after for its great significance. A "grail", wondrous but not explicitly holy, first appears in Perceval, le Conte du Graal, an unfinished romance written by Chrétien de Troyes around 1190. Here, Chrétien's story attracted many continuators, translators and interpreters in the later 12th and early 13th centuries, including Wolfram von Eschenbach, who perceived the Grail as a stone. In the late 12th century, Robert de Boron wrote in Joseph d'Arimathie that the Grail was Jesus's vessel from the Last Supper, which Joseph of Arimathea used to catch Christ's blood at the crucifixion. Thereafter, the Holy Grail became interwoven with the legend of the Holy Chalice, the Last Supper cup, a theme continued in works such as the Vulgate Cycle, the Post-Vulgate Cycle, and Le Morte d'Arthur.

I guess we'll call it the Holy Grail for the time being...

**Holy Grail: The Prison of Regression is representative of the collective desires of humanity. They wish to chained down, surrender their cognition, and neglect the world around them...These feeble mind common folk will make your "social reform" all for naught. The share heart of the masses has fallen into a excess of indolence and transformed into a prison. **

From all of the cognitions and shadows to be worshiping this type of a Holy Grail all over the room for so much people were talking to loving this thing.

Ryuji: Dammit...they're worshippin' that thing! 

Keiko: No! If you're a true Holy Grail, then why are letting them all suffer this way by lying to get power this way?! It's just wrong!

**Holy Grail: Thus...the only suitable end for them is to perish within the prison they wished for themselves. **

Lighting up for the Holy Grail was ready for an all out attack to unleash on the Phantom Thieves to be seeing this.

Morgana: Get ready! Here it comes!

Ryuji: Hell yeah!

Being stronger this time, for Keiko tries to change the Holy Grail's heart to give it a try to weaken it and then destroy it for good.

Futaba: Damn that thing...Let's break it for sure this time! Joker!

Keiko: If we can't take the Treasure, then we'll weaken to crushing it next. Flaming Heart!

Aiming high to do an all out attack next for Futaba to raise their attacks skills up...Keiko's powers back fires to get destroyed in seconds! Huh? But it wasn't the Holy Grail's doing at all. It wasn't alone to have some help from none other than Queen Lilith to be arriving at the battlefield next to has been waiting for their arrival.

Ann: You missed!

Makoto: No...This thing has help, Queen Lilith herself!

This wasn't good at all.

**Holy Grail: You've made it just in time, Lilith, my sweet. I knew you'll never let me down one bit.**

**Lilith: I never go back on my word, honey. Nice to see you all again, Phantom Thieves. Did you miss me?**

Like they'll lose to the likes of this monster and something with it.

Yusuke: Not you again...

Futaba: If you think you can help this thing out to try making it stronger against us, we won't back down!

Haru: What do you want?

**Lilith: What else...? For the pearl of course. Well, that and you guys to be very useful for my master. Also, he has a lot more within him than the looks, watch and learn.**

I don't like where this was going...using her own powers from Queen Lilith to release to power up the Holy Grail from the lights on its side to change from blue into purple all over, something happens to it. From healing and the color changing for people to chant to it a lot and Queen Lilith's love...Huh?! It changes color all over from pale into solid gold to be glowing with power all over this thing!

Futaba: It's healed and changed...No! This is bad! We can't stop it if the people are chanting this Holy Grail! No fair! That's cheating!

For the others to tell the Phantom Thieves to say in the group of getting out the place to leave the Holy Grail alone, this was really bad.

Keiko: No...Stop...! Please stop...! You're all being lied to!

Morgana: If this is really how people feel, there's no way we'll be able to steal their hearts...Damn you, Lilith! We didn't come here for nothing...

Haru: This is horrible...

It just won't end. They kept on saying - "Get out of here." Over and over again.

**Lilith: I didn't do anything, they just did it on their own is all. Also, I need something from all of you...more importantly – Keiko and Morgana, you two are what we need the most with the Eternal Pearl. Give it here!**

As powerful as she was to use her powers to electrocutes them all in seconds...same with Jackie and Akechi to almost reaching to the room a bit too late.

Akechi: Ah! Jackie...! We can't get out...!

With them stuck, the other fight are trapped the most for Keiko use the Eternal Pearl to save them all from Lilith's magic.

Keiko: Noooo! Shut up! We won't lose!

It worked, but not for long!

**Holy Grail: You imbeciles are intoxicated by an undesired "justice"...This is the will of the children of man who have fallen into sloth. My shine is proof of that they desire my existence, as my love for Lilith too. As long as humanity yearns for me, I shall never perish...**

From all of this to be wrong for others to want this mess, to get them and the pearl one way or another for Lilith and the Holy Grail's love was very strong.

Makoto: Is this really what everyone wants...? To stop thinking and be guided by the Holy Grail...? And Lilith's lust over this monstrous being?

Keiko: This isn't love, it's all lies! Don't let them fool you, guys!

Makoto: Yes...It's so frustrating it makes me want to cry...But I...I will never agree like you said, Joker!

None of them will no matter how sad and scary this has turn out to be.

Morgana: The humans I look up to aren't like that...no matter how painful reality is, it's all over if you don't try to change how things are! I'm not the only one who believes that. Everyone here agrees...We don't want to turn back into the people we used to be! That's why we risked our lives coming here!

Not to give up against Holy Grail or Queen Lilith like this.

Haru: Mona-Chan...

Ann: He's right!

Well, the two enemies aren't going to give up either.

**Holy Grail: Humanity already wishes for their distortions to be actualized. I am merely the being that will ultimately grant those wishes...if it wasn't for this woman who set me free from her heart and suffering to be changed, I wouldn't be like this centuries later. Now, it's the time I refrain my place in this world with Lilith by my side who understands me so much, and being to encroach upon reality itself. **

Beginning to glow up for Lilith to see a miracle happening, the others didn't like where this was going at all to not give up.

Ryuji: That's a load of shit!

Makoto: Encroach...? What's is it gonna do...?!

**Lilith: Oh Phantom Thieves...don't blank.**

Something big was happening...

Ann: Hey, this doesn't look good...!

Futaba: I got a bad feeling about this...

Something was powering up from within the Holy Grail for Queen Lilith to watch the first half of his powers to begin.

Yusuke: Mona! What should we do?!

Keiko: I don't think we can get out of this one...!

Looks like Morgana already knows who the Holy Grail really was the most besides Lilith's true identity. How is that...?

Morgana: ….I don't know what you are, but you can't keep arbitrarily deciding all this on your own or with your girlfriend's help. Humans are not all stupid like you say they are!

Like either of the two cared at all.

**Holy Grail: Hmph. Indolent, foolish humans. You shall offer your hearts to me...Lilith, if I may.**

**Lilith: Only if I get the pearl with a few people to keep for a bit...Go right ahead.**

The Holy Grail fires a powerful beam blast to hit all the Phantom Thieves to see the laser beam to shine brightly. Oh, no! Are they all dead?!

**Holy Grail: Now, the time for the fusion has come...Yes, Lilith, make sure the pearl is mine when you get it.**

With the eight still standing and weak and they were unable to fight back now...

Yusuke: Hey, the ground's...!

Soon to be lighting up, to then disappearing as well.

Haru: It's vanishing...?!

Ryuji: Hell no...!

Keiko: Get back!

Too late, they all get beamed with no escape. What are they planning to do with the Phantom Thieves next? In the flash of light...It was there that Morgana hears a voice from some mysterious girl like Keiko has. Huh?

Unknown Girl: Mor...gana...

Morgana: Huh?! Who's that?!

Unknown Girl: You...are...my...

He gets shock on what this person was saying to Morgana to be left speechless.

Morgana: N-No way...! ….I see...So that's how it was...I remember everything now...

What was going on...? As everything screams in terror...they soon wake up to have normal clothes again to be...back in the real world of Shibuya, Japan in their normal clothes? What?! For Keiko to notice it first before Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru to see as well from falling down to getting back up again.

Keiko: Huh...? We're back in the real world...? What's going on here?

Whatever that's about to happen next wasn't going to be good at all for Queen Lilith to be making her next move to be laughing all about her and Holy Grail's victory so far. What was that giant thing...Was it this Yaldabaoth thing or what? Was he the final False God. And where was Akechi and Jackie at? They were somewhere to not be killed or kidnapped 'to be a good thing', but Keiko and the others needed to find them next and then finding out on what they needed to do next...even Morgana's memories on who he really is.


	113. Danger in Every Corner

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 113 - Danger in Every Corner

From Akechi and Jackie to still be back in Mementos alive and well to both get electrocuted a little...From the Holy Grail to be the last False God for Atsuko Sakurai/Queen Lilith to be in love with to also stopping the eight Phantom Thieves – Keiko, Morgana to know who he really is now from a familiar voice from some girl who aided Keiko Amamiya from the very beginning, and now Morgana? A lot more to learn about...but that doesn't explain how Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru got back in the real world to be defeated by both Queen Lilith and the Holy Grail. This is so weird.

Ann: Ow...Is everyone OK?!

From the fall to feel a bit hurt, but they all made it out just fine from the looks of it with the Eternal Pearl to still be in the right hands.

Keiko: I am and so is the Eternal Pearl. Everyone else feeling well? (Oh, Akechi-Cun...Jackie...Please be okay, we'll be back for you both just as soon we figured out what's happening.)

Seems like it to be getting back up now.

Ryuji: Owww...Of course we are!

Futaba: Oh...! Hey, our clothes are back to normal...!

They notice that part now, and Morgana notices something else next.

Morgana: Look!

They were all back in the real world of Shibuya too.

Haru: Huh...? Shibuya...?

Yusuke: We're back?!

Keiko: There's no doubt, it's real. We're all back in the real world but Akechi.

A lot to be going on, as outside of the darkness to get darker and darker little by little to be a very bad sign.

Morgana: We didn't come back ourselves though...We must've been driven out by the Holy Grail and Queen Lilith.

Makoto: Did we lose...?

Keiko: No...! No we haven't! Not like this! We can't give up!

But what other way was there for them to do next? What can any of the Phantom Thieves do now...?

Makoto: I know that, Keiko-Chan, but...

Looking down to lose like this, suddenly for Futaba to notices something else to be falling down the skies to be rain.

Futaba: Huh...?

For it to look like rain to be dark watery type...something then pops out of the ground to be something rocky and weird looking!

Keiko: What's that...?

Almost hitting Futaba to move away from it in fear.

Futaba: Whoa!

It was popping out all over Shibuya to look like some type of bones from some big creature to grow all over for the others to see the horror to be growing more and more!

Makoto: Mementos here in...Shibuya? Is this what it meant by "the fusion"?!

Weird for others but Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru are the only ones to be seeing this but no other people to not see it at all to mind their own business all over town to live a every day life. Why...? But they weren't the only ones...Like Yuuki to notice on the train ride to somewhere he was going to.

Yuuki: Ah...! Ah! What's going on here?! What is-God, how come they're not seeing any of this at all...?

From the scene and blood pouring into the train to make Yuuki freak out about it. Filling up the train with a puddle of blood up to have Yuuki try to leave. Same with Sojiro to bring be some bottles out to see the rain to be red falling from the sky and the skies to not be normal at all for the sky to turn in to darkness.

Sojiro: What the hell...?

Back with the others, Morgana gets a good view on what the whole scene was looking like right now...not good at all.

Morgana: To think this would happen...

Ryuji: No way...You gotta be shittin' me!

Keiko: No...!

From the Phantom Thieves, Sojiro, and Yuuki were seeing all of this, so are the others who believe in the heroes to have some sort of powers...Ohya was another one like the others were.

Ohya: ….Huh? What is this, a dream?

Same with Iwai to see what was in the skies were looking like...

Iwai: Huh...? Tch, the hell is this...? What's going on?! Kaoru...Kaoru!

And Hifumi on her end to not like what outside has turned out to be and Yoshida too.

Hifumi: ….! is this scenery...for real...?

Yoshi: What on earth...?! This is impossible...Why doesn't anyone notice this...?!

Ohya soon joins with the other two as she sees more of this mess to be very real.

Ohya: Damn, looks like I should take this seriously...

And at the Shujin Academy building school for Kawakami to see it all from outside of it to be horrifying.

Kawa: Huh...? No way...Wait, what the—What's this pink stuff?!

Even Chihaya couldn't work at all with this mess to be really happening to sense something really bad from all of this.

Chihaya: Hmmm? ….! Oh no...Something wrong's happened to the world...!

As Sojiro was still watching this from outside of his cafe, Tae walks by to notice it as well.

Tae: ….Huh?! What's going on here?!

Sojiro: Wh-What the hell is happening here?

With Sae also noticing that this was not right for all things were real like this, only this one was a bad thing.

Sae: I cant believe this...Why s everyone acting normal?! Don't they see this?! I hope those kids are safe...Makoto...Akechi-san...Keiko...

And let's not forget about Shinya as well to not like this feeling at all.

Shinya: Unbelievable...This isn't a world inside a game...right? Everyone else isn't seeing this...?

I guess for some to be saved and trust in Keiko to be a Phantom Thief members are fine, but the others weren't seeing or hearing all of this to be happening of Mementos was fusing into the real world starting with Shibuya first. Back with the other eight members of the Phantom Thieves to still be shock in horror from all of this to be happening right in front of them and all over Shibuya town...As everyone else was going on their everyday lives like this thing was nothing to them if they can see it at all!

Male College Student: Man, what great weather. Wanna go for a drive?

Businessman: Hello? Yes, it's about tomorrow's preliminary meeting...

Geeky Man: The announcement for the new smartphone is tonight!

Flashy Woman: What were the Phantom Thieves all about anyway?

Easygoing Man: Oh man, hearing that brings back memories! I feel so dumb for even believing the existed.

Knowledgeable Woman: It was fun news, though. Well, I doubt anyone believes they're around anymore.

From hearing the Phantom Thieves was just a made up story and not seeing the danger around them, the fusing was slowly spreading faster along with the darkness.

Yusuke: Why isn't anyone noticing this abnormally?

Makoto: It's probably because they don't feel that it's odd...

Just then, Futaba started to feel weak to lose her balance. From the room? No, far from it...The Phantom Thieves have to worry about themselves more on what's about to happen next.

Keiko: Futaba!

They rush to Futaba's side.

Ryuji: What's wrong?!

Futaba: Ohh...I feel...woozy...Nngh!

Ann: Futaba, grab on! Nngh!

Soon Ann felt weak too for her to fall down.

Keiko: Ann! (What's going on...? I sense something that none of us can't avoid!)

Haru: Ann-chan?! Nnh...!

Like Haru too, then Keiko felt weak. Soon for Ryuji, Makoto, and Yusuke felt the same dizzy feeling as well to all fall.

Makoto: Is this...by the Holy Grail too...?

This was not happening for Queen Lilith does the rest of the work to capture the Phantom Thieves first to obtain the Eternal Pearl next.

Ryuji: That...son of a bitch...! Both this Holy Grail thing and Lilith! Goddammit...! What's this creepy-ass shit about-Ugh! Ow...Huh...? Aaaagh! My...My hand...!

Just then, Ryuji screams to feel weak to see his entire body to be disappearing.

Ann: Ryuji...?

To Ann's leg to be disappearing next, Makoto's hand, and everyone else's even with Morgana to also start feel very weak.

Makoto: This can't be real...Right?

Yusuke: What is happening to us...?

Haru: No...No...!

Futaba: My body's...disappearing...

This was getting bad to happen to all eight of them...What's going to happening to them if this keeps on going?

Morgana: Don't tell me...!

For Queen Lilith to be flying in from down below them until she can make her move to be waving at her enemies, the Holy Grail laughs for this plan to be going smoothly to them both.

**Holy Grail: Indeed. This isn't my doing, thank my lover on this part but a lot more to it. You imbeciles are about to disappear from the people's cognition.**

Ryuji: That damn voice...!

From the darkness, rain, and Mementos to be spreading more and more, to also have the big TV screen down town to be all stasis-like from the Holy Grail's voice was coming from.

**Holy Grail: Mementos and reality have become one...from Lilith and my doing to grow much more...Thus, those who have disappeared from cognition cannot exist anymore. All that's left for us to have from you Phantom Thieves if the pearl.**

Ryuji: Disappear my ass...What the hell...! Aaaaaaaaaaah!

From crying in defeat for Ryuji disappears first to be screaming in defeat.

Ann: Ryuji!

Then Ann does the same...

Yusuke: Is this really it...? Augh!

Then Yusuke was next...

Futaba: No! No-

As well as Futaba...

Makoto: Morgana...where did we...go wrong...?

Makoto disappears next.

Haru: Ah...Aah...

And Haru to have both Keiko and Morgana were next to fail this mission they cannot win.

Keiko: Ryuji! Ann! Yusuke! Makoto! Futaba! Haru! No...! No, this can't end like this!

Morgana: Madame Keiko...Please forgive me! Is this all my fault...? Because I...brought you all there...?

Keiko: No, Morgana...! It's not your fault...

Morgana: I didn't mean to...! I-I'm...I'm sorry...This mission's...a failure...

With him disappearing next for Keiko to lie on her back to disappear next for Queen Lilith to use her magic for the next move to place upon the capture Phantom Thieves. As the Phan-Site rating goes down to zero to have all lose hope, this can't end like this!

**Lilith: Now for the real show's about to begin.**

For everyone else to go through their every day lives to do stuff all over Shibuya town to be nothing left of the eight to be gone and Queen Lilith flies off back to her hideout...For the whole real world was slowly spreading for Mementos to take full affect! This was really bad...Keiko then wakes up back in the Velvet Room somehow, to see the three - Caroline and Justine to look upset of Keiko to lose her rehabilitation to be a loss; and for Igor to see this was all for nothing to be a letdown and to have Keiko lose in defeat.

Keiko: Wait...The Velvet Room...I thought I was dead, but I'm here... (And so are the others!) Caroline. Justine. Igor. Wait, I can explain-!

Igor: In the end, your rehabilitation was not carried through. It appears I have underestimated you...

No use talking out of the this one for the twin girls wanted to do something to stay still and quiet to look upset and scared.

Keiko: (I don't like this...And Igor, I feel like he's not himself at all to be two different people.) Igor! Please tell me what happened!

Igor: *chuckle*

But all he did was chuckle instead and Caroline to hit the jail bars.

Caroline: You incompetent prisoner!

And Justine to be sounding upset.

Justine: The assistance that was provided were all for naught.

Igor: Humans are more apathetic...and more foolish than I had thought them to be. The world will soon see it ruin...

So it was all too late for Igor to say such things and to just give up.

Keiko: In ruin...? No. It can't end like this! Igor, please!

Igor: I'm sorry, Ms. Trickster, but you have lost the game. You were meant to bring change to mankind as a Trickster, but it seems that was too much for you. In accordance to the game's rules, the defeated must pay a price. Your life is forfeit. I sentenced you to be executed.

Keiko: What...? No! Please don't do this!

For Keiko to be shock about all of this and the twins to be shock about this too.

Caroline: ….?! Executed...?

Justine: Master, isn't this a bit too much for her?

Igor: God's decree is absolute...My experiment has come to naught...Everything is over. Grant that woman a swift death.

About to meet Keiko's end, the twins didn't want to hurt Keiko at all.

Caroline: Sorry, Master...if any wish you give us to carry out we'll do. But not this. I refuse.

Justine: Yes. If Caroline feels the same way, and I do too for we'll never hurt this Inmate.

Well, that changes for Igor to snap his fingers to zap the twins out of the jail cell door to be weak against this powerful Shadow to carry out the task for Igor. They've been working together!

Keiko: Caroline! Justine!

**Lilith: I told you this was going to happen, lover...But I'll punish the twins this way. I'll execute Keiko for you.**

This pleases Igor to let Queen Lilith to take care of this task.

Keiko: You two are working together?! No!

Igor: Go ahead, my sweet. Deal with the girl to take the pearl to then ending her and then the other two girls next.

With Caroline and Justine down for the count, Lilith does the rest for Igor to take the Eternal Pearl from Keiko to be unable to save herself or the item to be use for evil now.

**Lilith: Now for the magic of our Eternal Pearl to be made with a few steps...A bit of my dark magic, the tears of the fallen ones like all of you trapped Phantom Thieves, the fur from your kitty friend, and finally the main power to add in...Is your blood, Keiko Amamiya.**

Stabbing Keiko a little to bleed out to pour on the Eternal Pearl to now belong to both Queen Lilith and Igor.

Caroline and Justine: No...The pearl!

It was now in Igor's hand to use the Eternal Pearl for evil for it to be all brightly silver type of color, into darkness of black pearl to change in seconds.

Igor: Ah, good work, Lilith. I knew I can count on you the most to love you even more over the years. Thank you. Now can you deal with her next?

**Lilith: With pleasure, my lover. And now, Keiko, for your hard work for giving us the pearl and your friends defeat of their powers to place within in for Igor and I to use, you're finished and so is your little kitty friend too. It's time...to go in a deep sleep by giving me your energy to keep me to stay young.**

One touch from Queen Lilith's hands to place on Keiko's head to drain her energy to already feel weak from getting stabbed too for her to be down for the count. About to meet her end, something cold comes to hit Lilith to move away from the attack, for they weren't the only ones in the Velvet Room like the other five, but two more!

Igor: It appears we're not the only ones in this room.

Nope, for one was Jackie to take out Queen Lilith the most to also help out Keiko as Akechi/Crow to take her and Igor out. For Jackie led Akechi the way from the danger to find the right path to follow and to sense Keiko was in danger to getting to the Velvet Room just there in time, after also getting electrocute actually made them stay in Mementos to get to the Velvet Room somehow thanks to the special Jack Frost Persona.

Akechi: I thought something was wrong to feel out Keiko was in danger and I was right...Jackie, back me up. I got this...!

He wasn't happy on what Queen Lilith and Igor was doing to poor Keiko to still be alive 'barely' and weak to do anything to get stabbed and drained to be lying on the ground for Jackie to stay behind Akechi to fight against Queen Lilith after what she has done to him, Keiko, and the others to end up like this.

**Lilith: You two again...! Ah, Igor?**

Igor: You know what to do. He's nothing and nor is that Jack Frost. I could use a good show before we can end Ms. Trickster's life for it'll be done. Cutting her head off, electrocuted, hung, or shot to her doom...We got time since I just needed the Eternal Pearl to look dark and lovely looking. Stop the boy with the girl and then the twins.

Already to carry out the task at hand for Queen Lilith will do anything for her love Igor...So, where was the Holy Grail at? Who does she really love?

Akechi: Lilith! I won't let you get away with this or your playboys, you whore! 

He was really angry to rush to Keiko's side to carry her out of danger.

**Lilith: Ooo...Someone's pissed. Sorry, Akechi, if you wanted to die by your lovers' side, I can grant you that wish with a little fun. And I'm not a whore! I have eyes on one man only to make both our dreams come true! We are very close...So take back what you just said!**

It was time to fight for Akechi to take on Lilith as Jackie was backing him up from behind.

Akechi: Try and make me!

Using his sword skills, Robin Hood, gun shooting, and his ESP powers to fight back against Queen Lilith to be fast, strong, deadly, and trying not to be touched from her hands to have his powers drain at all! As Igor watches the fun and Caroline and Justine had to do something for their new friend against Igor's orders.

**Lilith: Too slow!**

Akechi: Robin Hood!

A direct hit to use arrows to fire at the Shadow hard, until she pulled out her long claws from her hands to try cutting Akechi's outfit to save himself.

**Lilith: Aw, I wanted to rip your pretty face off...You made me miss.**

Akechi: But I won't...! Saber Sword Slash!

Trying to cut Lilith to use her lighting powers to hold back against Akechi's attacks to be pushed and get shocked badly to land on top of the weak Keiko, as he shields her from another attack she does.

**Lilith: Hold still already so I can have some fun while defeating you, boy, you won't stand a chance without your teammates or your cute leader who's down for the count. She's done for...**

Akechi: Shut up!

Using his ESP powers to push Lilith away to hide somewhere for Jackie to use its ice powers to make a huge ice cube type of wall to save the two lovers for Lilith had trouble breaking this one down, as she tries killing the little Jack Frost to shield itself from her attacks next. For the twins to be watching all of this to be something else.

**Lilith: Stay out of this, you little snowman freak! You can't save yourselves from me for long...I will break this ice and then I'll break you, Goro Akechi.**

Doing so with her claws to move s fast to try cutting down the ice, Akechi helps out Keiko get better somehow from her being held, the charms on their wrists, and the other items they have to be glowing up from the power of love.

Akechi: (Don't be a hero, Jackie...!) Princess, please be all right. I don't want to lose you...No, I can't. For all we've been through...I sense you're hanging in there. That's good. You're incredible for me to fall in love with you and only you so much. My life, my lover, and my partner of the Phantom Thieves. I love you.

For him to be kissing Keiko on the lips...somehow – she started to heal up from the blood of her to stop bleeding out and feeling weak of being drained to feel a lot better now to wake up in her lover's arms for Akechi to be crying with tears of joy.

Keiko: Ouch...! Huh? ….Akechi-Cun! You and Jackie made it! But the others-!

Akechi: I know...They're somewhere in this room and Lilith means business to have you and those other girls dead by some madman. Keiko, be a good girl and stay behind me until your powers are back. I'll take on Queen Lilith on my own.

Breaking down the ice, Lilith was ready for more to get back at them both.

Keiko: By yourself? But she'll kill you!

**Lilith: Oh, you don't know the half of it...! I'll see you both suffer for me to finish you off to please my lover! Starting with you, Akechi!**

Sword fighting at one another for Akechi tries to hang in there from Lilith's dark magic weakens his body for her claws to slash at him all over his body really fast to be hurting him a lot to horrified Caroline, Justine, Jackie, and Keiko.

Keiko: Akechi!

**Lilith: You're so stupid...I'll see you and Jack Frost don't get in our way anymore...**

Trying to strangle Akechi with Lilith powerful grip from Lilith's hand, Keiko gets mad to try to do something to get back up to fight with her boyfriend to not suffer a lot now as she was.

Keiko: Let him go...Now...! 

**Lilith: Oh, I'm sorry, Keiko? You say something?**

She powers up already to transform back to Joker in her outfit again.

Keiko: I said...LET AKECHI GOOOO! (We won't die...None of us will! I won't let it all end this way! And this Igor's not the real one, but the real Igor is somewhere in this room!) Put him down, Lilith!

Breaking free from the pain and her jail cell to break from the door to be no more, Keiko Amamiya/Joker means business now to fight back. However, someone else fights back to freeing Akechi safely and beating up Queen Lilith. What? It's Caroline and Justine to as Jackie also backs them up.

Igor: What are you two doing?!

**Lilith: The twins...? You gotta be shitting me!**

Keiko gets Akechi for her to lend a hand to him again as the girls showed Lilith her own strength.

Caroline: No more being fooled or lied to anymore...Master, you're one of the liars who need to be stopped!

Justine: Both you and your lover...Let us show you our true powers on what happens if we don't do our job right.

Using from Justine magic to blast at Lilith and Caroline strong power waves her her weapon really gets to this Shadow really hard, allowing for Jackie to freeze up her wings.

**Lilith: No! I can't lose like this!**

Igor: How dare you girls betray me!

Like he's the one to talk to not hold anything back for Jackie fired a warning shot next to the man, the twins wanted to have a word with their so call master to remember something. They didn't want to kill Keiko to know her from before from their other job, like they've forgotten something.

Caroline: Master...Have you forsaken humanity...?

Justine: We are wardens-those who rehabilitated prisoners like Keiko.

They were catching on at the two quickly.

Keiko: Caroline? Justine?

Igor: What...?

Ha! Now they were in trouble to leave Keiko, Akechi, and Jackie at a big lost to sense something more from the twins.

Justine: Something speaks to me in my mind. Our true duty is not to kill...

Just then, a voice was being heard to sound familiar...

Mysterious Voice: Help...

For Keiko and Akechi to sense something out and some for Jackie to recognize it as well.

Akechi: Who's there...?

Keiko: (….?! I hear someone's voice to sound very familiar to me.)

The comes the butterfly to be flying around the room.

Mysterious Voice: Please...help...

Keiko: (This voice...I feel like I heard it from somewhere...) Hey! Who are you?!

Mysterious Voice: Who? Yes, we are those who wish for true rehabilitation...

Soon, it all came together for Jackie to look at Keiko to know that she figures something out for the voice of a little girl to be about Caroline and Justine somehow.

Keiko: Wait...Caroline? Justine? Do you know this person?

Seems like it for them to finally remember on who they really are.

Justine: We are not executioners. That is the truth we had forgotten.

Caroline: We've decided...We will not forsaken humanity!

From the butterfly to appear to fly next to the two girls, a flash of light gets them to feel weak to remember it all in their heads within seconds. For they were the same person to be split into two different people, for the two twins was really one girl.

Akechi: Are they both the same...? But how?

Keiko: I don't know, Akechi-Cun, but they are.

Yep, that has to be it!

Caroline: Your right eye, and my left...It's as if they're same...yet mirrored...

They soon see a girl to look a lot like them to be their true form once they're back together again.

Mysterious Voice: Ah, now is the time for our wish to be realized...

With the flash of light and the twins to nodded at one another on what was what, they know what they have to do next.

Caroline: I finally remember...How we were torn "apart."

Keiko: So wait...you two remember something now? Being torn apart, right? You two girls are really one girl.

Justine: We were originally one...Yet we were torn asunder into halves...by malevolent invent!

By Igor and Queen Lilith's doing for Jackie to get mad about it.

Keiko: So, it was your doing...! Both of you!

This has Igor laughing to not hide it and Queen Lilith to not lose and to let out some powers to be blocked by the twins' doing.

Igor: *chuckle*

**Lilith: So what? I had to keep you out of it to becoming twins...! It's to succeed in our goal for our love to change the world with this pearl! Don't you brats get it?!**

Caroline: So we were captives, same as you, Keiko...Heh...To think we'd learn that truth from a prisoner.

Justine: Let us reclaim our true form...!

From the twins recovering Akechi and Keiko to be fully healed first...

Keiko: We're healed!

Akechi: You're right...Just who are these girls?

Someone who's trying to save the two lovers to ask Keiko for her help once more by fixing both Caroline and Justine for good.

Caroline: Hey, Keiko. We'll give you your last job. Be thankful and obey!

Justine: Keiko, you must fuse us together, with your own hands.

From a execution style to use and then Keiko uses her mask to heal the two to become one again, it seems simple to them.

Keiko: (I see what I have to do.) We'll it turn you two back into one living being?

Caroline: It's time you returned the favor for us assisting with your growth. Do it with care!

They were ready for this...

Caroline and Justine: Now, fuse us!

Keiko: Then it's time to save you.

It was time...

**Lilith: No! Stop-! Aaah!**

As Jackie holds off Queen Lilith and Igor with its snow bizarre to distract them, allowing Keiko to use the tools to cut Justine and Caroline's heads off 'for them to be ready to face this', the two axes dropped to cut into butterflies to appear of them as Keiko heals them with her powers next.

Keiko: Flaming Heart!

It works! For Justine and Caroline were no more to fuse back into one girl with a book in her hands, butterfly looks, with blue, white, and black all over, long hair, and to look both sweet and innocent.

Akechi: It worked!

**Lilith: We can't lose...Not like...THIS!**

Cutting through Jackie's spell to fly at them, this girl was strong to make a shield to break all of Lilith's sharp nails, and for Keiko and Akechi finally give this Shadow the final hit to stopping her dirty tricks for good.

Keiko and Akechi: We just did and you've both loss...Light and Dark - Energy Blast!

One shot, hits Queen Lilith directly to get hit so hard to leave a hole through her side body to bleed out, look like a mess, and her powers to be go out of control to lose her beauty of her youth and to be in pain like this.

**Lilith: No...No! No! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I can't die...! Not like this...! Igor, my love help me...! Aaah!**

Screaming in pain for Jackie to stand by Lilith's side, for this girl was strong as of Akechi and Keiko's love for each other...this warden introduces herself to also finally stopping Lilith so far, her name is Lavenza... 'or Lava for short to me'.

Lava: My name...is Lavenza.

Keiko: Lavenza. Hi, I'll call you Lava for short. (We did it!)

Lava: Hello Keiko. Akechi. Jack Frost. And calling me by Lava is fine. I was torn apart by a malevolent will, and took the form of those twins. I sought help before my body was split in two.

Akechi: A malevolent will...?

From Lava telling Keiko about the war to be saving the world from the Holy Grail to try to remember was her voice who was trying to reach out to Keiko a while back, to ask for her hear to all come down to this.

_Mysterious Voice: If we lose you, the path to the Holy Grail will forever be closed. That's why you must recall the truth once more. And I beg of you...lease save us..._

Yep, now it was all coming back to Keiko to remember the voice. All from Lava herself.

Keiko: So that voice was you...All along you've been helping us.

Lava: ...I believed in you, Keiko. You and Akechi make a wonderful couple to be in love. I knew that you would make it thus far. And to the two scoundrels who has swindled my master's name...Like the Lilith, your lies shall not work no longer now that my sight has been restored...!

So, Igor who's there now is a big fake.

Keiko: I knew you weren't the real Igor! What have you done to him?!

Like he'll be going down that easily or see Lilith to be in pain to beg for Igor 'or so he acts like it' to ignore her.

Igor: The game isn't over yet. I still have the pearl I'm holding in my hand.

Now floating to show off his true colors to the others to be bad news.

Akechi: If he's not this real Igor person, then who is he...?

**Igor?:** **Whether the human world is left as is our destroyed and rebuilt, it is all sport to me. And you, Lilith, you have failed me. But I'll give you something to still aid me to give you this...sort of love your hard work. **

From Jackie to move away from Queen Lilith's body was changing too like the fake Igor as well.

Lava: Be careful.

Keiko: Who are what are you to act like Igor? (I feel a very bad power coming from this guy and Lilith's remains...!)

**Igor?: If I were to put it into words that you can comprehend, I am the Holy Grail that grants wishes...**

Keiko: It's you!

Not good seeing the true enemy again to hide his true self to also have the Eternal Pearl to be use for evil.

**Igor?: No...It may be more accurate to say that I am a god who responds to desire and holds dominion over man. I hoped seeing a righteous thief vanquish evil would spur mankind to change their own indolent hearts. Like with Atsuko who fell for my words to use her love to my work to be free and to make her into a monster, what a fool she was...However...the result is as you know – the masses have made it so none of it has transpired. Like this pearl, in my hands to still make a new change with some things to be hard do will still be worth it. Humans should be met with ruin: you brought forth that answer. But to be frank, Ms. Trickster, I believe it may be worth reevaluating you. A human has reached the Holy Grail and has seen through my true identity...You've surprised the god that I am often enough. That cannot be done by a foolish commoner. You truly were a prisoner that did not bore me. **

OK...? Weird to form a bond with the fake Igor, but the real one to feel something from Keiko to help her out to watch it all wherever the real Igor was at right now...With him getting the Ruby Badge of Trickery, and the final Confidant for Keiko to have, with the real one and not the fake.

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath,_

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Fool, granting thee infinite power..._

All this to have Jackie sensing the same as Queen Lilith was to get really mad for Holy Grail to do something to her.

**Lilith: Nooooo! I have enough of being lied, hurt, and beaten by you...stupid Phantom Thieves and your...Stupid Persona!**

Last time for her to be talking to have the pearl under the Holy Grail's control to turn her entire body into a monster to be as big as a basketball player...From her having her skin turn to black now, with her hair to do the same thing, having ears of a wolf, a tail as well, wings of a bat on her arms with more longer nails to grow out, legs of wolf as well, looking like she was wearing a type of swimsuit, and to have her skin pale like a gray figure to be roaring acting violently like an animal to lose control by the Holy Grail's doing. Another made up Persona here by me.

Tayla: Persona # 165 - Olitiau

An Olitiau is a gigantic cryptid bat (or flying reptile) hypothesized to exist in Central Africa. The word, Olitiau likely comes from a fusion of the Ipulo words "Ole" and "Ntya", a name for ceremonial dance masks used to represent demons. The name may be used by the Ipulo to refer to demons in general rather than to the creature itself.

Akechi: Lilith...?! 

Lava: She's now a fully grown monster by the impostor's doing...!

Keiko: Bastard!

No use turning her back now who wants to kill for this loss soul. She is now a False God to carry out for this monster's doing.

Tayla: Persona # 166 - Demiurge

Gnosticism portrays Demiurge as an inferior "evil" god who created the world who appears as the "God" of the Old Testament. He was also known by different Gnostic teachings as Adam Kadmon, Choronzon, Samael, Saklas, "Fool", or Yaldabaoth, "Son of Chaos". He is said to have been the devil, but some sects consider them to be two completely different entities.

In most schools of Gnosticism, Demiurge was created by Sophia, exiled from the Pleroma for her desire to create something outside of it. When she created the Demiurge, she was ashamed by it; to hide her folly from the Pleroma, she created a great cloud around him and built him a throne. With no awareness of the Pleroma or the Monad from which all things were derived from, the Demiurge concluded it was the creator of all things. It then fashioned the material universe in an unconscious imitation of the Pleroma, and made the first human in the image of the true First Man. Though it could not grant him a soul (having no awareness of the Pleroma) Sophia pitied it and granted Adam a divine spark that gave him life. The Demiurge was infuriated when Adam thanked the true God for his existence instead of him and sought to ensnare him in the material world through Eve; however, Sophia sent the serpent to tempt Eve, granting her and Adam the secret knowledge of their spiritual nature. The Demiurge expelled them from Eden when he learned of this, and has since sought to keep the souls of mankind bound to the material world.

The concept of a Demiurge is that it is an artisan figure responsible for the fashioning and maintenance of the physical universe, but not the true creator deity. Though it is commonly depicted as willfully ignorant of the spiritual universe, the Demiurge itself and the material it uses to create and fashion the universe are considered uncreated and eternal or copies of the product of another being, depending on the system. In some of these systems, it and the rest of the material universe will be sent to Hell, where it will become the judge and torturer of the damned.

**Holy Grail: Much better, I love animals who obey me more than a slut that she once was...Perhaps, my dear, observing you a while longer may prove amusing. I shall grant you an opportunity to make a deal with me. **

Keiko: What are you talking about!?

**Holy Grail: Should you wish it, shall return the world its prior state – one rampant with distorted masses. **

It's hard to tell if he was telling the truth or to be messing with Keiko's mind.

Keiko: (Revert the world? Could it be telling the truth...?) Ah...How would I know if you're lying to me?

Akechi: I'm betting he still it.

They know to sense out more as well as Lava too.

Lava: Good eye, you two. How could you?! You forcefully dragged Keiko into the Metaverse and imposed an ordeal she did not deserve...Yet you still intend on toying with her?!

**Holy Grail: The Phantom Thieves will be praised and gain fame. The world will escape ruin as well...What you say? **

A dirty trick for Keiko to make a choice...

Keiko: (If I agree to this, the ruined city will return to normal...However, the people will remain trapped, abandoning their ability to think for themselves...Is that really how the world should be?) No...No! You faker! I refuse! I know of your lies to not see it all until now to hurt the real Igor, same thing to fool me! My friends, other people, Akechi, Lava, Jackie, and Morgana...They all believe in me to let others know about us as the Phantom Thieves to fight for what's right, because I-I-I-I...I HAVE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT TO BE MY WISH!

Having the power glow to make her wish of Igor to return safely and to come back to say no at the Holy Grail.

Lava: Well said.

Akechi: Good choice, Princess.

A very good one to also make one wish to come true to be from the heart to let it happen in a bit...Ha! That faker's an idiot.

**Holy Grail: Such irredeemable foolishness...You choose death for yourself to save someone's life and others you're friends with? Very well, I have no need from you but this leftover Lilith to be serving me a bit longer and this pearl. **

?: Enough! You from using your lover like this and the others to have killed for your own sick games?! Damn you, Holy Grail! I'll make sure this ends today to save Lilith's life!

Huh? Now who said that...? Jackie...? It can talk to sound like a girl to be glowing up, and morphing into something else to involved from the looks of it for Lilith to remember something else for them to be the same like Lava is, from a little snowman to become a very rare type of snow queen Persona to aid the team. Wow! I didn't see this part coming at all, did you?

Tayla: Persona # 167 - Chione 

The daughter of Boreas. In Greek mythology, Chione (from Greek, "snow") was the daughter of Boreas, the god of the north wind, and Orithyia a daughter of Erechtheus, king of Athens. Chione was the sister of Cleopatra (wife of Phineus, king of Thrace) and the Argonauts, Calaïs and Zetes. According to a late, though generally accepted tradition, Chione was the mother of Poseidon's son Eumolpus whom she threw into the ocean for fear of her father's reaction; however, Eumolpus is rescued and raised by Poseidon.

Lava: It's you...Janet, the Snow Reaper...You were Jack Frost this entire time, and...the other half of Atsuko?

Janet - The Snow Reaper...Looking like a ghost of white, with one glowing blue eye, no mouth, earrings, with the blue fire of her hair, with some all over; white, gray, black and blue to look like a long dress to be floating in midair, with her stomach to be glowing up, and carries a scythe to not hold anything back in battle now.

Keiko: Jackie...? This is really you, the real Atsuko Sakurai! (Is she like how Lava was? It has to be...)

Akechi: I'm glad she's on our side. I didn't think it would be a girl.

Now with two more helping the lovers out, Holy Grail with the Beast Form of Lilith make their escape to not be over yet.

**Holy Grail: Now I see what this is all about...I'll be waiting to the top of the tower along with my two weapons, the pearl and the beast. And this time from any of you, I won't be holding anything back.**

With him and Lilith leaving with the pearl to not look back at Janet, this was bad for them to disappear somewhere else. For Lava, Akechi, Keiko, and Janet have to stop them right away.

Akechi: They're gone!

Janet: We'll get them...More importantly, the real Igor is free thanks to your wish, Keiko. Look.

Another ray of light shows an orb to be behind the others to see it shining...for it was the real Igor to be fine from a deep sleep he had.

Lava: Master...!

For her to check on Igor, he was a bit tired but he'll be fine.

Igor: Mmgh...Oh my...It's been quite a while since I last stepped foot in this place...Welcome to the Velvet Room.

The wish Keiko got was the real Igor to ask for her help to know and did just that in the end to disappear now.

Keiko: Glad to see you're free. I'm Keiko Amamiya.

Igor: And my name is Igor. I am pleased to make your acquaintance.

The two met to trust each other to meet up face to face now, for Akechi surprised and Janet was happy to be able to talk to her friends to make it this far.

Akechi: I'm Keiko's boyfriend, Goro Akechi.

Lava: Thank you again for the wish was meant to make this happen. He is the rightful master of this Velvet Room, the true aid on your journey, Keiko.

Keiko: My true aid...?

A lot to be explained next besides saving the real person to be some type of aid to the Phantom Thieves...Huh? And for Lava to make the wish thing for Keiko to use it to saving the real Igor in the end, huh? Good call there.

Igor: It may be difficult for you to understand this all at once.

He sounds different, but Igor's the real one to be trustworthy.

Lava: If I were to summarize this, the "fake" has left, and the "real" has returned once you think hard to wish it from the item you were given, Keiko. Now that you've used it, it too will be gone.

Igor: Indeed...

Lava: My master has returned, and you won against that malevolent god's temptation. Although they have the pearl, we can still stop them and get it back to use it for good again to save the world with plenty of time with your help. Thus, you may be able to save this world that is headed toward certain ruin as I already said. However, it will prove difficult to win against him with your power alone...I don't think your love will be enough.

Not for Keiko, Akechi, or Janet to face this fight like this, they needed to gather a few more members to be saved as well from within the Velvet Room to all be alive. Yea!

Keiko: I know...My friends are here...They're alive! I'm so happy. With them, we can still win this as you said, Lava.

Correct! For Igor and Lava know the Phantom Thieves and Janet are the only ones who can.

Lava: Yes, you must release your teammates, with who you've shared you conviction.

This has Keiko to get it a little but confused when Igor started to laugh.

Igor: *chuckle* This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter...

Akechi: From being drained by Lilith, but if we go to them at their jail cells - then they can recover in time...Somewhere in the other hallways down there.

With one door to be open is where the others will be in.

Lava: That's right. They have not necessarily expired yet. Just as you were trapped here, Keiko, they should be confined somewhere as well...Since you and Akechi have deepened your bonds with them, I am certain you both can release them. Once they-the Phantom Thieves-are all gathered here...We will tell you everything.

Janet: And I will too. It's the least I can do after what you've all done for me. My real goal's not to find my human master, is my human host who I've been searching for the last seventy years...

A lot to be said and done for Keiko and Akechi will free Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru first before hearing the whole thing with Janet, Lava, Igor, and so much more before heading towards the final showdown.

Igor: Now, go forth-to the people whom you two should be facing the truth with!

With him saying that for the three to wait, Keiko and Akechi hold hands to go pick up the others from the jail cells to be set free and recovered first.

Keiko: Akechi, thank you for saving me.

Akechi: Anything for you, Keiko, you did save me too. Now, let's go free the others.

Keiko: We need to fight as a team.

Akechi: And save all the worlds in time.

And they will...down the hallways of the other jail cells they go to finding their friends first, on what they'll be told next will be explained from what and who the Phantom Thieves will be dealing with? They needed to learn a lot, and I mean by all of it.


	114. Lavenza, Janet, and Yaldabaoth

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 114 – Lavenza, Janet, and Yaldabaoth

From Keiko Amamiya/Joker fighting back for her, Goro Akechi/Crow, and Jackie as Jack Frost to really be a special Persona name Janet as a woman to be part of Atsuko Sakurai/Queen Lilith's other half...For her to turn into a beast under the Holy Grail's control with the Eternal Pearl to be use for evil now to get it back and stopping those two; as well as Caroline and Justine of them both being put together was really Lavenza 'Lava' to help the two Phantom Thieves and to save the real Igor to get the other Phantom Thief members back to all be in their jail cells for the two lovers to pick them up...And let's not forget about the other details to learn about before going back into battle and to stop the two enemies to save the world still before it's covered in all Mementos and complete darkness to be completed with a new change, not going to happen! So hurry up to bring back the others for Keiko and Akechi both go to find them together – first one is Makoto Niijima/Queen.

Akechi: Keiko, look. There's Makoto.

Keiko: Hey, Makoto. Akechi-Cun and I are here to pick you up.

The smart, pretty, caring, and hardworking girl to one day become a chief of the police 'or as a police commissioner' like her father someday...

Makoto: Crow...! Joker! What a relief, you two are safe...!

Keiko: Come with me.

For her to worry on what's to happen next since they've loss once, who's to say it'll happen again this time.

Makoto: Huh...? I, um...By the way, why have you two remained in your Phantom Thief attires while I am back in my regular clothes? Could this mean that the will of rebellion is no longer within me...? ...That may be true. We have to fight the grail that Holy Grail and Lilith, correct? Could you two lovers imagine defeating it, Joker...? Crow? Both of you? That monster has the support of the masses with the Eternal Pearl now, and with them, nearly an infinite amount of power. I...No matter which way I approach the subject in my head, nothing points to our victory.

No, there's no time to give up from Makoto awakening to her powers to know what justice was to learn about who the Phantom Thieves were to becoming friends with all of them.

Keiko: Not true, Makoto! Look...I don't know what's going to happen, but all we can do is to try to save as many lives as we can. Please...We're friends to open up to each other more, remember?

Makoto: I think I finally, genuinely understand the pain my father and my sister were burdened with...Victory against a single criminal is meaningless...the true enemy is society itself. And even against that foe, you two still have to try to somehow emerge victorious. I don't know what to do...

Akechi: Then believe in yourself, Makoto, come on. If my Princess isn't stopping, then I'm not either. We're not just fighting for our love, but to those we care about as the true friends we've made and have on our side.

A lot to believe in and not give up at all.

Makoto: Believe...in myself...Hm... *chuckle* You got me. Keiko-Chan. Akechi-san. I can see why you two love each other so much. Regardless, this isn't a situation with a straightforward answer...But even if there is no clear solution, I'll just have to make one...with my own two hands. Before you guys came along or Yusuke, my life was defined by rules, set on a path of someone else's choosing...But only a true loser would live with such a rigid life! I...I will win...Even if it means going up against the entire world!

From there, Makoto was free to go into her Queen outfit to join with the others.

Akechi: Glad to have you back, Queen.

Makoto: It's good to be back. I'm OK. My resolve was shaken, but it's stronger now. I want the people of the world to see what you, Keiko-Chan as Joker have shown me!

Keiko: Yeah, break time's over. Let's get going.

Makoto: Right! Thank you both. Having teammates you can trust is a great feeling. Shall we go? We can't let our last big job end in failure!

Time to get a few more members to set free to have one member so far...Next was Yusuke Kitagawa/Fox to see the three to come to get him next.

Yusuke: Joker...Crow. Queen, you're both all right! As I excepted, you and Akechi appear to be safe...However, where exactly are we...?

Keiko: Where're outside of the Velvet Room, Yusuke, it's good to see you're well.

He doesn't know about this either, for someone who loves to paint to make his dreams come true for his friends and his love of Makoto all saved his life from Madarame to try taking his line of work away, almost...

Yusuke: Velvet...Room...? I'm not sure I understand...At first, I was surprised to see the masses chained in a prison, yet here I am as well...Considering the state of the real world...it is hard to say that we were even remotely helpful...This situation...Can we truly handle such horrid circumstances? All the Phantom Thieves can do is change the hearts of others. However, the world outside has become a veritable hell. Nothing within our power can fix that...

This guy to be different from some guys, wise, caring, talented, and paints well to know of love and friends to be free from feeling left out almost, but he's not anymore.

Akechi: Please tell us, Yusuke. Are you giving up? Or are you scared?

Between being scared or surrendering were two difference.

Yusuke: ...I'm merely acknowledging how powerless I am. The people of this world desired their enslavement. That isn't all...They screamed at us for attacking the Holy Grail, defending it to use the pearl for evil and Lilith by his side...Even the criminals whose hearts have changed became meek followers of the Holy Grail because of us. Were we truly that foolish, risking our lives for a result nobody desired...?

Keiko: Then what about your justice, Yusuke? You want to fight on for your dream still. I know you. We all do, even when we're still dear friends with feelings.

A justice to Yusuke to what he's been through to be the best of the team to keep on going...

Yusuke: My justice...I see. Nothing that for someone else, but one strictly for myself...When we first met...you continued to impose yourself on me no matter how much I pushed you away...Even to you, Ms. Keiko, to fall in love with at first, until Ms. Makoto came in to my life to find true love afterwards. I will forever treasure what you and your boyfriend did for me...Very well! Just as art is meant to break boundaries, people should be saved even if they frown upon it. I won't allow the justice I believe in to be shaken any further...!

Again with Yusuke to change into Fox of his outfit to be set free next to join with the others...to also be hugging Makoto.

Makoto: Yusuke!

They embrace to hug and kiss for their love was strong.

Akechi: And Fox has joined with us once again.

Yusuke: I'm free and back. Allow me to thank you, Joker. Being by your side truly gives rise to the greatest ideas!

Keiko: Then let's get going, break time's over.

All of this to have two people back so far...

Yusuke: Ah, yes! We cannot afford to leave reality in the hellish state it's currently in. I will make use of my roles as an artist and paint over the distortions of society! Well then, time to go and see this through. I'll witness with my own two eyes that this world isn't bound by some Holy Grail. Ms. Makoto, let us get going.

The four continue on throughout the hallways to come across Haru Okumura/Noir next to be getting her out for her to be in her jail cell still and seeing the four.

Haru: Ah...! Joker...Crow...Queen...Fox...You're all safe...! Oh, thank goodness...!

Keiko: Please come with us, Haru, we're here to get you out.

For this shy girl to be brave and strong for a caring rich girl to hang with others to make her own gardening of food, flowers, and own a coffee shop one day to run to do well than what he father use to be like...and to love Sugimura the way he is.

Haru: R-Right...Considering everything that has happened to the city, I wonder if the citizenry is OK...Although, it seemed like we were the only ones able to see it...You know, Keiko-Chan, the moment I disappeared, I honestly thought I was about to die...But...part of me wasn't afraid. Honestly, I thought I had changed, but I realize now that I still have no control over my life...It makes me sick...

Akechi: But you're fine by being yourself, Haru, you are still you. Think about it.

From not changing to stay and be strong than acting like was better than nothing, to make Haru a good and very independent person.

Haru: I know, Akechi-san, it just...I'm sorry. I know some of you don't want to deal with my whining...You, Joker and your Crow love each other very much to keep on going. You guys are going to try and defeat that thing again, aren't you? With it, Lilith, and getting the pearl back for being turned into evil. Don't push yourselves to get me to come along. You, Keiko-Chan, can always leave me here if I'll slow you all down...

Keiko: But you can control your own life, Haru! Never say you'll be in my way or saying you're not strong! You are and a dream friend to me.

From one to be saved to change her father, Haru has done a lot to grow her Persona powers to get better and to finally fight back with everything she has, to almost being called Beauty Thief almost.

Haru: That's...That's right. I was foolish to think you should abandon me. But none of you aren't doing that to be such great people. Even if there are times where I think there's nothing I can do...I'll stop fighting for you, Sugimura-Chan, or our team! ...I won't give up anymore! Just as I betrayed my distorted father before, I will betray my boring former self now!

Same thing to be the third one, Haru turn into Noir in her outfit to be set free to be with the others now.

Akechi: And Beauty Thief-! I mean Noir is back in the game.

Haru: It's good to be back, yes. Thank you, Joker. Before I met you or the others, I had great admiration for the Phantom Thieves of Justice...And...it turned out you were exactly the person I always imagined you would be just like Sailor Moon is from the Anime series. This is the second time you've rescued me, my friend. I've secretly longed a situation like this.

Keiko: Then we should get going, break time's over for you, Noir.

Enough to still have time for the Phantom Thieves to raise again but for one last time.

Haru: We haven't lost yet.

No they have not, time for the five to find the last few members from the hallways of the jail cells...wherever they could be in to have a look around all over. Next up was Ann Takamaki/Panther to be look down to be seeing the others have come to her rescue.

Ann: Oh, Joker...Crow. Noir. Queen. Fox. Thank goodness you're all safe...

Keiko: We better go now, Ann, come with us.

From a popular girl who knows American and French too as Ann dreams of becoming a model to do so much, and to meet with other friends to admitting her love for Ryuji to not give up like this to be so much more.

Ann: Oh yeah...Huh...So I'm not in heaven after all...That means we've lost from this Holy Grail to have both the pearl to use and Lilith to aid him either way, we didn't win...I'm so weak. When I thought I was gonna die, I...started trembling. I was just so scared. At the moment, nothing mattered. The justice of our actions was the last thing on my mind.

Akechi: Ann, like my Keiko, you have to be the one with both beauty and brains to care about her team to fight on. It's okay, I was scared like she was...All of us were.

For a lot to be afraid was fine to learn what to do the next time...and just because it happened, that doesn't mean no one can't fight back. Because they should!

Ann: Huh...Good point. Joker...You and Crow too kept going even through the plan that might have ended up killing both of you. Or one of you two! Yet look a me. I've always said I'm doing this for other people, but that didn't get me far...Haha, it's no wonder we lost. Maybe I should've just behaved myself and stayed out of all of this...

Keiko: But what about Shiho, Ann? Remember? You did it for her after what Kamoshida did! You can't give up now...You were the first girl I ever had for a friend...A real friend to be yourself and not just for looks. You have to keep on going.

A lot for Ann to change to fight back at a pervert to hurt her and Shiho to almost loss it all, but didn't to remember it all on what Ann has been through so much.

Ann: Shiho...! Keep going...? ...Yeah, you're right, Keiko, you're absolutely right. Shiho would get mad if she saw me whining like this...And most of all, I'd be betraying myself if I just sat here and did nothing! I could never forget how I felt that day. I...I never want anyone to have to go through what I did! I've made up my mind. I'm going to keep looking forward. Things like dying or losing aren't important now. All that matters is that I don't return to my old self...I'll never make a mistake like that again. I swear it!

Ann turns into Panther in her outfit to be set free and joins with the others.

Akechi: Panther, you do what you always do best.

Ann: I'm back! So look out, world! Thanks again, Joker. You helped me remembered what's really important. I seriously treasure being able to be a part of your team and your friend!

Keiko: Yes! Now come on, Ann, break time's over for you.

Ann: Gotcha, Joker! It would be a disgrace to the Team Phantom name if we don't take such a big Treasure! We're going to put an end to this, aren't we? Let's go!

Four down, and two more to go, next up was the first member to ever join with Keiko to form the group to be...Ryuji Sakamoto/Skull to have a talk to with both Keiko and Akechi to help him out.

Ryuji: Yo...Joker. Crow. Queen. Fox. Noir. And Panther...Hi, babe, miss me? Looks like we're both somehow still alive and kickin'...But...where at?

Keiko: We're outside of the Velvet Room, Ryuji, but everything will be fine.

For him to be the first to join with Keiko as Phantom Thief by luck to have a crush on her once 'until he found his true love with Ann later on' to also have some harder times to be on the track team again to run for good reasons on his own after what Suguru put him through to make her real first friend from him.

Ryuji: Huh? Velvet...? Man, this prison cell kinda makes me think of of when we first met, Keiko...And remember how Shibuya was all effed up just now? But like, nobody was seein' any of it...No, it was more like they didn't wanna see any of it...What the hell...? So even all them people who were sufferin' and cheerin' for us to come and help 'em...In reality, they would've rather just had everything stay how it was...? Did what we were doin' have any meanin' at all?

Akechi: Why wouldn't it, Ryuji? Please don't give up. Like you were from loving Keiko once, you still care for her still to love your friend a lot for me to treat her a lot more, remember?

A lot to be told Ryuji was the first to have a big crush on Keiko to find him as a friend to still be there for each other, to learning slowly on what love really meant in the end.

Ryuji: Haha, Keiko, you're so freakin' tough while still lookin' freakin' hot to someone like Akechi...Y'know, back when I thought we were gonna die without learnin' the truth about all this...I kinda felt for the first time that maybe we hadn't been doing the right thing...That maybe we deserved to lose...You get me?

Keiko: Oh, Ryuji...Don't you worry so much.

A lot to still care for love of friendship between the two and for them to stay that way, to not be in love with each other for Ryuji to learn a lot and still help out someone like Keiko.

Ryuji: Yeah...Now that I'm thinkin' about it, I started all this 'cause of how pissed off I was. Maybe it's never been about winnin', or anything like that...Maybe all I was doin' was just continuin' my own defiance...

Keiko: And that's fine with me, but I hope you're not giving up now.

Ryuji: Keiko...Haha...You're right. I get it now...We're doin' this to make sure that don't gotta go through the same crap we did. It doesn't matter if they think we're just or not. We gotta do what we believe in! Heh, and it's not like people think much of me anyways. I'm gonna dash through this the only way I know how!

And now Ryuji got his Skull outfit on to get free from his cage to join with the others.

Ann: Oh, Ryuji!

For her and him hug and kiss to love each other a lot.

Akechi: The first member has finally returned, none other than Skull himself.

Ryuji: I'm back, baby! Heh...You got me outta prison, just like before. Thanks, Keiko...Y'know, it's kinda embarrassin' to say this, but I'm real glad I met you to have a crush on once, but really to be a real friend to me. All right. I'm done gettin' my ass kicked! That shitty bastard that Lilith works for and took your pearl thingy acts like it's some kinda god...I ain't gonna feel good 'til we deal with it! Let's head out. We're gonna take down that asshole, yeah?

Yeah! With all five together to get two more now, to another room for Futaba Sakura/Oracle was in her jail cell to be sitting there to be feel sad and alone. Knowing her to be scared to then changing a lot, things did happen to then becoming a Phantom Thief member.

Futaba: Oh, Joker...Along with Crow, Skull, Panther, Fox, Queen, and Noir to all be with you too. I'm reviled...Looks like we're all still alive. Only for that thing and Queen Lilith got away with the pearl, didn't they? This is not good at all.

Keiko: Sad, but true. Come one, Futaba, I'm glad you're safe now so please come with me. We all need you for this battle.

From a shut out of a person Futaba was to ask the Phantom Thieves to steal her heart to be set free to learning the truth too, she's a changed person with so much to do and to love Yuuki a lot to have a family like Sojiro 'as her step-father' and Keiko 'as her big sister type of friend' by her side. And the very best young skillful hackers around.

Futaba: Nngh...Shibuya...What happened...? And...where are we?

Keiko: Somewhere safe, it's the Velvet Room. I'll explain more later on.

Futaba: I see...Thanks for the update, Big Sis. I guess my fears turned out to be true...The real world is a scary place...Pain is like this can never reach you if you keep yourself cooped up indoors...Who am I to think I can tell the people what to do? I mean, I used to be a shut-in myself...Dammit...I just wanna go home...But even that would be tough now. Giving up would be too painful. You know, I think...I've changed. I don't know when it happened...But I can't...I can't let people suffer like this, even if I don't know them personally.

Akechi: That's because you've grown, Futaba. What Keiko and the others did for you was very nice to understanding you Phantom Thieves more and more. You're a team member who knows how to solve things for all of us.

She does a lot to be young and skillful to come this far to be Futaba's way of hacking and helping out her friends who care about her a lot.

Futaba: Grown...? Honestly, this all seems like a bit too much...But...But...

Keiko: Futaba, it's okay. You've grown because we've changed your heart to come out just fine. You're like a sister to me and a really dear friend to be by your side. So you know what to do.

Without Futaba's skills to be be the Nav type of player to fight as well and scan her enemies, the Phantom Thieves would've not made it this far.

Futaba: ….Mm-hm. I've known the right answer from the very beginning...I don't want to run away from this. I ran from my mom's death for so long...I misunderstood it...Everything was just too painful for me to handle. But...I'll never feel that way ever again! From Sojiro as my Dad, you, Keiko as a sister, Morgana, my friends, things I love doing, and my true love Mishima-Chan! I will fight on to be free! For my Mom's sake too...That's probably why my Persona is a little bit special. Because I want to learn the truth. That's how I really feel! Well, I've come this far...I'll follow you wherever you go, on my own two feet!

And finally...Futaba has her Oracle outfit back on the finally be set free to join with the others, they did it.

Akechi: Our little hacker Oracle's back. Anyways, we've gotten everyone.

Futaba: Ah, come on now...You have such a strong heart, Joker. You saved me yet again...Thanks. I'm so happy. Like, so much that I can't even express it in my normal words! Anyway, we're going up against a god. Oh, wait...It is but a false one, right? Right. I couldn't even leave my own room before, but now we're gonna beat a god, I'm so pumped! And wait a sec...I just noticed I got out of here on my own! Tadaaah! A real jail break!

This has Keiko laughing for them to be happy.

Keiko: Good one, Futaba, now break time's over.

Futaba: Whoa, you're quick to act! That's what makes you dependable! All right, time to get back at it!

Well, that's all of the group to join back with Keiko and Akechi to all be set to get going – Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru. But wait...where's Morgana? He's the only one to get left. Just then, they hear Lava's voice to be calling out to them to come back for Morgana will be there where she, Janet, and Igor were back in the main room. Good to know...

Lava's Voice: [It seems you have managed to save all of our teammates...Now then, please gather in the room at once.]

There was a lot for the others to know what Keiko knows in the Velvet Room to tell them everything about it.

Keiko: Wait...Where's Morgana? (Please be okay...)

They'll know as the first eight members return back to the main room first, for the other three were waiting...For the six and Akechi to be seeing this place of the Velvet Room to be part of Mementos and Metaverse worlds, a bit loss to learn a lot to Keiko where she has been through a lot.

Yusuke: What is this place?

From the place they were all in was new, so were the people 'to not see the snow woman was once Jack Frost'.

Makoto: Who're they...?

Time for some introduction time...

Igor: My name is Igor. I am the master of the Velvet Room.

Lava: I am Lavenza, a resident of this place as well. We have been waiting for all of you.

Janet: And I'm Janet, The Snow Reaper...Or what you guys use to call me Jackie the Jack Frost Persona.

For the others were loss on who she was, until Akechi told them to be all mind blown...

Akechi: This use to be Jackie the Persona Jackie Frost to be part of Atsuko Sakurai from the looks of it.

Yep, for the four girls were left speechless, the two guys were just really shock about all of this as well...even for Ryuji the most.

Ryuji: FOR REAL!? Jackie's a girl!?

Keiko: Correction, Ryuji...Her real name is Janet to be her true and she's part of Atsuko who's Queen Lilith and who's now a monster.

Other than that to also be in the Velvet Room for the first time in it besides Keiko herself.

Haru: Excuse me...This is the Velvet Room...?

Lava: My master has been released from a long period of imprisonment. His powers have not fully returned. Though it may be presumptuous of me, I will speak on his-

Wait, before that...they needed to know where Morgana was at to regroup and then talk.

Ann: Hey, where's Morgana?

Lava: I apologize...Would you like to see him?

Keiko: Yes please.

Lava: ...He's right over there.

Already...? Returning out of the other empty jail cell from behind the others, Morgana/Mona appears to be alive and well to regroup with the rest of the team to all be back together as the Phantom Thieves again.

Janet: Welcome back, Morgana.

It appears they know each other for a long ago to remember who they are to meet again like this.

Morgana: Janet...I thought I knew you from somewhere, so likewise. Joker, sorry to have you and the others worried.

Keiko: Morgana! We missed you!

For her and Morgana shared a friendly hug with each other...

Ryuji: That's where you were hidin'?!

From there, Morgana tells the rest on what he was to remember about himself too.

Morgana: I...was born here. It was to dispel an evil being from man's spiritual world...Well, until Atsuko Sakurai became a Shadow known as Queen Lilith to lose her heart that Janet is for her cognitive self against her evil Shadow self to be distorted to be fooled by this demon to fall in love, and all hell broke loose.

So the book from the Blood of Oath was all real for Janet to warn the whole world about from the book, but for them to see than some humans could as a warning that the day would soon end to happen right now.

Futaba: Mona...?

Morgana: My role was to find the Trickster whether it was a boy or a girl and help this person defeat it. That's why I was created here by my master and to aid Janet to get hurt in battle to be saved and became Jack Frost until her powers came back to aid all of us...

Made by Igor who created Morgana to be a true warrior for stopping the Holy Grail and Queen Lilith who made it all happen to lose her humanity and Janet to tried to save her other self to get hurt to become Jack Frost to soon recover into her true form as Janet of a rare and special Persona.

Janet: All of this to aid Igor for helping me to put a stop to my other self...Sorry if I didn't tell any of you guys sooner, but I was unable to talk then but to guide you all up until this point. But hey, we're talking now...Feels nice. Keiko. Morgana. Akechi. Ryuji. Ann. Yusuke. Makoto. Futaba. Haru. Lavenza. Igor. Man, it's good saying your names like this...

All of this to al be true for Igor to tell them all.

Igor: Indeed.

Shocking, huh? But it was true for all the Phantom Thieves members to shock and look at Morgana again to not believe with their own eyes...or ears.

Morgana: I really remember everything. When this place was about to be taken over for Janet to escape to become Jack Frost first, my master gathered the last traces of mankind's hope. One of them was the Eternal Pearl to turn them to the seven Brightful Gems to hiding them, until Lilith got them all to use for the seven release False Gods of power; he mustered up his remaining strength to then make me to still save all worlds in time.

Janet: Before I knew it, I waited until helped arrived to finding you guys to think of a way to fix it all...Soon appearing as a Persona out of nowhere to aid all of you until now.

All of this until the Holy Grail took over for Lilith to imprison the real Igor to be replace with a fake, and cut Lava down to become Caroline and Justine to have no evidences of ever finding out.

Lava: The entity that calls itself a god is a malevolent will that forces man into everlasting servitude. It hopes to attain eternal peace by filling reality with those who have stopped thinking for themselves. As Atsuko was fooled to fall for him and to sell her soul to become a monster, she release something far evil to have part of her get some help while the other bad one gave up on her heart to carry on. But it never loves anything or anyone, it only loves to make a change for the better with some things to kill many humans for it to use the pearl after getting it back from being crushed to putting it back together again...That is the ruin of man that this evil god envisions.

Hard to believe, but it's all true for Holy Grail doesn't love anyone to be the last of the seven False God of power, only it's the powerful one of all.

Ryuji: I...um...don't get what you're sayin' at all-

This has Lava get mad to have Ryuji stop talking for a bit to shock the others. Calm from Justine, but rough from Caroline.

Lava: Be quiet and listen! We don't have much time left! If we don't stop the False God soon by midnight on New Year's Day, then your world and ours will be done for! And other innocent lives as well!

Keiko: That long, huh...? (Yep, she still reminds me of Justine and Caroline's attitudes once.)

A lot to believe for the Holy Grail was the last of the seven False God to be the worse ones of them all to once be sealed away, but got out by a love struck woman who's been lied to.

Makoto: Wait a moment. The Holy Grail is...a "god"? I was wondering why it had the will of its own, but are you implying that it isn't a Treasure?

Akechi: Could the Treasure be the Eternal Pearl if it's use for good to stop this thing?

Hard to say on that part, and no...the Holy Grail's not a Treasure at all to clear one part out already.

Lava: No. As the distorted desires of the masses, it is most certainly the core of Mementos itself. As for the pearl, it was made by us to keep this False God away unless it uses it for evil, then it's not good. So only the pure hearted ones from you heroes can purified it again to use it against this monster.

It must be the only way to do so...

Haru: Then...did the Treasure become a god because people wished to be ruled over...?

Lava: For the Holy Grail itself, that is correct. To decide the fate of the world, it chose two people with potential and pitted them against each other. One - Goro Akechi – incited the masses' distortion when Loki broke free as part of his hatred of his own Shadow to consuming his body, or tried to. Had he won from that Fallen One, the world would've been destroyed and remade.

One could've been Akechi if Loki took over his body completely?! That would've been bad for it to go on, but it didn't.

Akechi: He would've done what he could've to me and then do that...? No...! I didn't think he would've-!

Lava: I'm glad it wasn't, so you're now free. The other was a Trickster who would stand up against this...That was Keiko Amamiya. But your love for each other is so strong to face against Loki in the end to fight for what you both found on what's important to learn more and more over time, and you both have.

And for her to be different to be happy that Keiko and Akechi didn't end up killing each other.

Keiko: No way! I could've...! Good! I'm glad Loki didn't get to me to try taking away my Akechi-Cun!

Morgana: He was twisted, but in the end, Loki wanted to be loved...But if things were different and Madame Keiko won, the human world would be left as is...Those were the conditions of the game—at least, that's what should've happened if it did. But when it comes to love, nothing can ever break these two apart.

The two hold each other to be happy for none of it didn't go out of hand at all.

Akechi: I'm glad I was saved.

Keiko: And I'm glad it didn't ended up dead for the two of us.

Lava: Yes, now we know that love is strong to let it pass. That malevolent being knew that a revolution would not occur within indolent humans...After all, it is the masses' distorted desires incarnate. However, my true master believed in humanity. He believes that a Trickster to be a girl name Keiko would rise among the people who was born with a gift an accomplish this change. But that evil entity laughed at the prospect, and sought to prove the powerlessness of man with the game. And Keiko Amamiya had great potential the most than Goro Akechi to be the same as her...which is why it approached her the most for feelings betrayed and weak at first from her family not loving her anymore. It helped train the Trickster, only to cast her into despair, using the masses who rejected their savior. This was likely its means to nip in the bud anything that would pose a threat. Now that I think back to when I was separated, I felt a disagreement to the word "rehabilitation." Of course I did...It was just a means for the fake too keep you under surveillance.

All through the plan to have Keiko's blood to make his own pearl grow to pure darkness to make Keiko get stronger to do so, and for Loki to take control of Akechi to battle it out of loving her instead of the real him to kill her friends instead, to have...some of the things turned around like so. That explains everything.

Janet: If I only knew about the real truth, I would've warned all of you sooner, but I couldn't...And for that, I hope we're still friends.

Morgana: Basically, Madame Keiko was dragged into a game where the evil god rigged the outcome, and so was Akechi to almost get controlled by his own hatred and fear from his Shadow self of Loki's doing.

Hard to believe in, but it's all true for Keiko and Morgana to get it now. The others do a little...for Ryuji tries to keep up.

Ryuji: Dammit, what the hell!

So, how was the whole thing of the other heroes going away from the fusion of the real world mix in with Mementos?

Lava: And as a of now, your real world has already been fused with Mementos. You do not exist because reality is replete with the cognition of those who deny the Phantom Thieves. It can be said that the world is one step away from the evil god's machinations. However...there is still hope. Keiko Amamiya.

Keiko: Me?

Lava: Yes, you. Now that the evil god's identity has been exposed, you can see your rehabilitation to its completion. Only you can leave this prison, and save this distorted world and its captive people...You, Akechi, guided by your lover Keiko and Morgana and for your girlfriend to be worthy of the Trickster name...

Akechi: I should aid Keiko and Morgana to back us up...? I'm honored...

A lot to be help to help out one another.

Lava: From all of you must challenge the evil god and reclaim your existence in reality. Are you up to the task, Keiko? For you and your friends?

All of this to make it this far, for Keiko and her friends and Akechi are all ready to do this.

Keiko: From saving our world, getting the pearl back, stopping the Holy Grail, and help you reunited with Lilith, Janet...Yes! We're ready for it.

The Phantom Thieves were back! Other than Janet looking please to feel a bit upset about something else to say next. Huh...? Anyways, they will do this of course.

Akechi: All of us are.

Ryuji: Let's destroy that annoying, shiny Treasure jerk for sure this time and get back the Eternal Pearl!

They were all in for Morgana also says this other part next...

Morgana: Just so you know...Both me and Lavenza are in love as well to be the girl I was thinking about a lot...In a normal type of relationship! From holding hands, hugs, and some little kisses, but that's it...! Don't get the wrong idea, Ryuji, please.

Lava: Oh, Morgana...There's no need to by shy to talk about it.

We get it. No need to freak out for Keiko and the others were happy to have Lava happy about it to be holding hands right now, and Igor to be laughing and clapping too as he wanted the Holy Grail to be stopped for good. Also, the only way to change the Eternal Pearl from darkness and bring in back into the light again.

Igor: *chuckle* Excellent...There is nothing to fear. Getting the pearl back from his hands to save your world to have others believe in your strength to have hope can purify it to have the light destroy the darkness, is the only way. Remember it well. For you, my dear, have already posses the strength to oppose this evil god. *chuckle* I am truly looking forward to this!

All that said in done, they shall do what needs to be done for the Phantom Thieves to save the world.

Lava: Our mutual friend knows where the exit is. Morgana, please guide them. And thank you for all that you've done. It's a cruel responsibility that's been cast upon you...

Keiko: Igor. Lava. Thank you for everything, we won't let you two down.

Kissing him a little on Morgana's forehead, Lava wishes him the best of luck to still do their job. Aw...cute.

Morgana: I will accept your words of appreciation fully when everything is over. Now, everyone, follow me!

The nine weren't the only ones leaving for them to take the way out from the hallways to be a exit there, the same thing with Janet to bow to Igor and Lava before going to say her goodbyes to seeing them once more.

Janet: Warden and Boss, nice meeting you two again and thank you for everything...But I have to do this to finally end Atsuko to be put to rest.

They understood for her to take off...

Igor: Farewell, fallen one. We hope for the best to save her life by any means.

Lava: We're sorry it had to end up like this. We'll never forget you, Atsuko Sakurai's other cognitive side.

For Morgana to show the others the way out to the door to go up the stairs and seeing the steal door to be their way out, for it to be open and get back to the real world...Oh wait, I mean the real world being fused with Mementos for that and the darkness to keep on spreading. Back where they started, huh? For Lava also gives Keiko two more Personas to use their powers in battle once more, and just in case...

Tayla: Persona # 168 - Orpheus

In Greek mythology, Orpheus was the son of Thracian king Oeagrus and the muse Calliope (some versions have Orpheus' father as the god Apollo). Apollo, fond of Orpheus, gave him a small golden lyre, which he quickly mastered. Taught to sing verses by his mother, Orpheus was so skilled at making music that he was called "Master of Strings" and "Father of Songs", capable of such music that even rocks and animals would be compelled to dance.

Upon the death of his wife Eurydice, Orpheus was so distraught that his mournful singing brought nymphs and gods to tears. Traveling to the underworld, he used his music to soften the hearts of Hades and Persephone, who allowed him to bring his wife back to the upper world on the condition that he walk in front and not look back until they had both arrived on the surface. In his anxiety, Orpheus forgot his warning and looked back when he alone had reached the surface, and saw his wife vanish, this time forever.

At the time of his death, Orpheus had become an apostate, spurning all gods save for Apollo, whom he thanked for his golden lyre. For this he was ripped apart by Dionysian Maenads (although according to other versions, he is ripped apart for refusing to participate in their drunken (and often cannibalistic) orgies, on account of remaining committed to his lost lover), only his head and lyre remaining. His head floated down the Hebrus, continuing to sing sad songs until it was buried on the island of Lesbos, while his lyre was carried to the sky by the muses and placed among the stars.

True to his legend, Orpheus is the archetypal musician in literacy and lore, and he stands for foolish human folly (for turning back out of doubt) as well as sacrifice (for dying for Eurydice).

Tayla: Persona # 169 - Izanagi

Izanagi is a Japanese creation deity born of the seven divine generations in Japanese mythology. He is also referred to in various chronicles such as the Kojiki and Nihon Shiki as Izanagi-no-mikoto, the "male-who-invites". He and Izanami created many of the islands and deities of Japan. When Izanami died, Izanagi tried to retrieve her from the underworld, but failed. He mistakenly looks at her while she's in a rotting, monstrous state in the underworld, which shames her. She attempts to kill him, and swears to kill a thousand of his men a day. Izanagi claims that he will make sure that a thousand and five hundred will be born each day.

Ann: Huh? We're back in Shibuya again?!

This was the first for Akechi to be seeing this.

Akechi: My god...What has our world turned into...? This is a nightmare!

And not a good one either...For they disappeared to be brought back here like this.

Ann: Oh, right...This is where we were when our bodies disappeared.

Keiko: I didn't like that part at all.

Still the same old thing for others to see people not seeing of the danger.

Makoto: It seems like people still haven't realized that this abnormally has taken over the city...

From getting back, to be seeing the door they came out of to still be there.

Yusuke: Look, the door we just came through...! If I remember correctly, this is that Quarantine Cell...

From the other jail cells they were seeing as they were going downstairs for Morgana to remember it well from before.

Keiko: It is!

Morgana: Thar's right. It was actually the Velvet Room, which had then swallowed by the distortions.

So that's what it is...

Haru: You did say you were born in there...It makes so much sense now.

Ryuji: Wait...So if we came outta there, does that mean WE'RE the criminals...?! No, it's more like Keiko! Since she was kept in here! Sorry...

Keiko: It's kind of true...

It's hard to believe to come up to this point which was very sad, for Akechi shields his girlfriend.

Akechi: Skull, please don't...! It's not Keiko's fault.

He knew to try to keep his cool about it, Ryuji would never get mad at his friend like Keiko is.

Ryuji: I'm sorry, Keiko. Really, I didn't me-

Keiko: It's fine, Ryuji, I should've told you all about the Velvet Room, Igor, Caroline and Justine to be Lavenza. Please understand, I had to keep it a secret with reasons...I didn't want any of you to get hurt.

All good now for Morgana to explain the rest to everyone else.

Morgana: Yeah, Akechi's right, it's not Madame Keiko's fault...It just happened. Most likely, Joker had been under the malicious guidance of the evil good for quite some time. The Velvet Room originally existed to nature the human mind, but after it's was taken over to be Atsuko's doing...It was sealed inside that bastard's nest...Inside Mementos. Dammit! It almost felt sorry for her to be saved if she didn't cross the line. Turning into a monster now until the Holy Grail's magic and the Eternal Pearl turn her into a monster; and without her heart since she got rid of it to become an evil Shadow with a distorted powers can never be turned back to becoming an elderly woman if we try healing it, until Janet her cognitive self over powers her for us...This sucks!

I guess there's things that'll happen to Atsuko Sakurai no matter what it'll be...For Morgana's entire body started to glow up to be news for the others to see him.

Keiko: It's fine...All of you were scared to let you all know about this sooner, but again I couldn't and I'm sorry...Hey, Mona! Your body's glowing! 

Futaba: Joker's right. Uh, Mona...More importantly...

Makoto: You're shining...

He didn't know it at first, but once Morgana looked at himself from a puddle water of a reflection, to now sees it all over his body.

Morgana: I guess I am...It's probably because my memories have returned. I know what my duty is now.

It would seem like it...Soon, someone says something to look at the Phantom Thieves to be standing around. Could they see them now?

Brown-haired Man: Huh...? Whoa. Do you see something...shining? Wait a sec, wh-what's with those weirdly-dressed guys?

Coat-wearing Woman: I feel like...I've seen those costumes before...

Man in a Business Suit: Oh! Aren't they...the Phantom Thieves? I kind of remember seeing a silhouette of them on a jumbo screen in the city...

Coat-wearing Woman: The Phantom Thieves?

Brown-haired Man: Oh yeah, that's right! I completely forgot about them!

It's still strange on how they can now see the Phantom Thieves in person now to feel weird to let it happen, but it was also good they know that the Phantom Thieves are real to them, so yeah...?

Ann: This is different from how it was before. Do they see us...?

Keiko: I think they do. I can't tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing... (Maybe both?)

Makoto: It doesn't seem to be everyone though. Only a handful of people in this large crowd.

Seems like it because of Morgana's light was a good sign of some kind.

Ryuji: Maybe it's 'cause of Mona's light!

Akechi: May be you have a good point...So it must be a good thing.

Haru: Either way, they remember the Phantom Thieves!

From a good sign to be some type of key of hope, for Futaba to be saying the same thing too.

Futaba: The key of hope...

Yusuke: Mona, guide us. Where must we go?

Looking all over in the defected city for Morgana knows of the way to get to Holy Grail and the beast form of Atsuko Sakurai/Queen Lilith.

Morgana: Over there! The bastard from earlier should be in that temple! Joker, you know what to do, right? Lead us the way and I'll back you up.

From straight up has the path of the two main enemies new location to be spread from the room before to be spreading more and more all over Shibuya.

Keiko: In any case...let's go. Team, it's time to move out.

And up they go to the path of winning as Janet also joins with all nine of the Phantom Thief members.

Janet: Let me help guys out. It's the least I can do for helping remember who I really am, someone has to back you up to against some leftover Shadows, from this attack from the late Mochizuki. Ice Shard of Ten Thousand Kunais!

Nice shot! For Janet goes on ahead to help her friends out first. As Keiko/Joker, Akechi/Crow, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, Makoto/Queen, Futaba/Oracle, and Haru/Noir. Up they all go, in...a very creepy looking stairs to look likes some monsters' old bones, but that won't stop them from saving the world. Soon stopping from half way point to get a few items and Treasures for Futaba to feel something out.

Futaba: Careful! Enemy incoming! It's pretty dangerous...!

Appearing some type of wear metal knight of Shadow to block the Phantom Thieves' path, it transforms into one of the fallen angel ones – Uriel.

**Heard of Death: Absconding from the cells is forbidden. Return to your prison posthaste. Those who wish to disturb society shall be slain on the very spot they stand.**

Ann: You're the one who's disturbing it!

**Heard of Death: Dissenters must be destroyed. **

No use talking to this type of Shadow 'more of them to come in a bit' for they have to fight all the way to the top.

Morgana: It's useless trying to reason with this guy! Let's beat him and break through here!

Time for an all take down for everyone to give it there all for Yusuke swords fights with this Shadow to be fast, strong, and skill to be pushed back for Yusuke to put this fake angel on ice.

Yusuke: Frozen Waves!

And it's done...Moving up a bit more, good thing Janet takes out the other Shadows on this main leader's side for her friends, huh? Back down below the infested Shibuya for everyone started to see the horrors around them from the rain, darkness, the bad scenes, and lots of people panicking all over. Finally!

Tired Office Worker: What was that?!

Fashionable Man: Th-The city...!

Tired Office Worker: Wh-What's going on here?!

Now they notice.

Janet: Look down there, the humans can finally see this mess all around them.

Yusuke: It seems they finally realized theirs lives are in danger!

Ryuji: Took 'em long enough!

A long time to finally have the dark magic wear off to finally see the ugly truth.

Makoto: I can't believe they didn't notice until the danger was so close to them...

Morgana: Things are going to get even worse from here on out...The entire city has stopped functioning. At least they can still panic for now...

Keiko: I still find it weird to be a good thing about it. (Then again, they know about us to also see the mess.)

All of this that they must reach to the top and fast.

Ann: If people still don't act for themselves after seeing all this...I'm sorry, but they're hopeless...

Akechi: I have to agree with you there, Panther. We fight for justice to help out others, and some of them are all like this to be the truth and a very sad part of life.

Still, there are some things they have to do be careful with.

Morgana: In any case, let's head to the temple!

The more they all climb up 'or fly for Janet to be doing', the further they needed to fight on against the Holy Grail's Shadow making army. They look like robotic knights who are not friendly at all...Here comes another Shadow of a fallen Angel type to face with, Raphael.

**Cleanser of Heaven: Halt, rebel! I shall not allow you to continue forth! **

Morgana: Come on, let's beat this one too! More people should notice the Phantom Thieves if we just make ourselves seen!

Haru: That exactly what we want!

Stopping this one to be flying as Ryuji to give it a beating, as he was good to not get cut down to then giving this Shadow a big shock in defeat.

Ryuji: Lighting Flash Attack!

And down it goes to get burned! All was good for others to start panicking all over Shibuya down town...even disappearing one by one, to get far from worse now.

Doubting Businesswoman: Wh-What's going on?! Where are the police?!

From running, screaming, panicking, and running around all over, to then people disappearing as well.

Timid Woman: H-Hey! That person...They just disappeared! Th-They turned into some kind of black fog...

Going up some more and some security levels to stay down to stop a Shadow ambush, leave it to Futaba to back them up.

Futaba: I got this one...Web Cage!

Nice one, but they needed to fight another fallen angel one from Holy Grail's powers of the Eternal Pearl to make this all happen of a female version of Gabriel.

**Declarer of Anguish: Hold. I have not the intention of fighting you, children of man. Return to whence you came. Proceeding further shall only serve to shorten your lives. I advise you not as a guardian, but out of mercy of my heart. **

Was she serious or just lying...?

Futaba: Mercy...? Don't make me laugh! If you had mercy, you'd never be doing this to the world!

**Declarer of Anguish: Ah...Greet me with weapons in hands...? Me seemeth I have no choice...I shall take personal responsibility for the misconduct of my children! **

Yeah, she was lying to fight them with spells to unleash on the thieves to move away from, leaving Makoto to give this Shadow a fun ride of pain and going really fast and release her venom all over the smoke to trap the Shadow in.

Makoto: Viper Sting!

Another bites the dust...more like the snake's venom has gotten hold of the prey to meet this Shadow's end to move up top; and more panicking all over the streets still for the TV screens are all static-like and more people were disappearing a lot for the Phantom Thieves had to hurry.

Panicking Man: D-Does anyone know where my friend is?! He was right next to me...

Flustered Woman: No! A persona disappeared right in front of my eyes!

Middle-aged Businessman: P-Please save us! Someone! Anyone!

From bad to worse...

Janet: It's getting worse for the Holy Grail to have this much power from the Eternal Pearl, we better keep on going.

Who knows how long the darkness will keep on spreading like this faster. As the other Shadows try to stop the rest, and the others took over to give all them a total beat down.

Morgana: Attack! Blaze of Rage!

Ann: Flame Shooter!

Haru: Petals of Doom!

More path to climb to the top...! To stop the fourth and final angel of the Shadow to try to kill off the Phantom Thieves, this is it to fight against Michael.

**Apocalyptic Guide: How unexpected. To think you would slay every archangel that arrived before me...**

Ann: So that means you're the last one who's gonna get in our way!

It would seem like it all right.

**Apocalyptic Guide: Dare you destroy the very ruler you wished for? Humans are truly arrogant...**

Some of them are, yes. But not all of them!

Yusuke: Not everyone wants that thing ruling over us!

**Apocalyptic Guide: Wish you to be free? Love you diversity? Since the dawn of time, an hath failed to put and end to quarrel. Now they finally desire a strong ruler. What justice have you in disturbing that wish?! **

Not for someone to be a total jerk to think they know better...? Yeah, like that.

Morgana: Like granting that wish is justice either! How can you say people are free when they're chained up in prisons in this broken world?!

Haru: Is someone has lost their way, it's our job to help them come to their senses!

**Apocalyptic Guide: So, you commit any degree of sacrilege for you justice...You are beyond salvation! **

From strength from the world and air to use his spear for the lovers Keiko and Akechi stop this one next for the team together; from Janet stopping the other Shadows to freeze them all up to be crushed, while Keiko shoots Michael down from the wings, and Akechi's weapon to cut and push aside with his ESP powers to go down. Boom! Now finish him off, you two!

Keiko: Daggers of Darkness!

Akechi: Saber Sword Slash!

The last angel of Shadows has fallen! As Keiko and Akechi do very well when fighting Shadows in combat side by side besides being in love with each other.

Keiko and Akechi: Pound it!

The upstairs is clear to climb up top just a few more steps, to get to the tower. All clear to go up, this was it with one more thing that Janet had to say to everyone first before the final battle could start.

Morgana: The path to the temple has open!

Ryuji: Finally...! No more of that Holy Grail shit doing whatever it wants!

Morgana: Let's go!

Wait! Janet had to tell them about stopping Atsuko for good she and Janet Persona were both the same person.

Janet: Everyone, this is it. We can go inside this area to stop the last False God and stop Atsuko in her monstrous form...But listen, I'm her cognitive side while her shadow has grown much deadlier and stronger. Morgana, thank you for helping me find her. Keiko, you and the others have been there for me so much to make it up to you like this. You see, in her human form before she threw away her heart and humanity...she was dying from cancer and still is taken affect once the Shadow beast is gone, I have to end my life with hers in the Holy Grail's arms.

What?! She need to die once they join back? Not good for the others to hear to like Janet when she was Jack Frost and wants to die to be a no easy way to end the curse of hers after 70 something years has passed.

Akechi: Die? There's no other way?!

Keiko: Morgana, did you, Lava, and Igor knew about this?!

Morgana: None of us did! Not at all! Janet...Are you sure you want to still stop your distorted form this way?

A lot to argue about ti to be unfair, but not to her to explain the rest.

Janet: Listen! It sucks to end like this and I'm sorry for all of you to learn about the rest of me just before the battle! But I was going to tell you everything with a very good reason why it has to be done with no hope of any healing powers or Keiko's mask can save my other self...Just as I manage to live a normal life to live on after the war had ended to have my parents a good resting place to give a proper grave, the False God calling himself Yaldabaoth came to my aid after I murdered a Nazi solider to kill them both; I didn't like it at first who wanted to die next, but he came and changed my life to be a handsome male who fought for the heavens once to understand each other. For part of him still loves me and wanted me to live for all eternity forever, it did work to stop my cancer which was spreading more in my bloodstream when I finished high school...My human life ended badly for me to make a deal by throwing away my humanity for a fallen out False God to try destroying all of our worlds like this, I could've stopped and died peacefully but I couldn't to try impressing him more. The one you saw from before was Junko who wanted to have some fun and the other to be Queen Lilith who wanted to stop all of you, from good and bad and Mochizuki reminded me everything to make much more sense afterwards to remember it all, so yes. I hated myself to still think like this to be in love with someone who's trying to rule the human world, Mementos, and the entire Metaverse with the Eternal Pearl. So this is my crime to make it up somehow, other than I learn about friendship than just falling in love. I wanted you all to be yourselves to never end in the path that I did. I need to stop the other half for good to go out with the good memories I did recall these pass years for this one was the best to feel you again. Now I want to go for the cancer to finally consume and end my misery for good. Phantom Thieves, please let this happen as we all fight the final two enemies from inside this temple. Futaba. Haru. Be happy to follow your dreams to still love the men you both know so much...Same with you guys...Yusuke and Makoto, Ryuji and Ann, and Akechi and Keiko the most. And Morgana, thank you for everything to keep on living to be made for it once this hellish nightmare's all over. For the one thing I did love more than my real self once, is to learn how to live as a teenager kind of life was really wonderful.

A sad tale to be like this for Janet to smile once she stops her other self the bad Atsuko, as for the others were sad and angry, to let this whole thing happen from bad to worse to never forget the memories they all had with Jackie and the other good one once as Junko/Witch and Mochizuki...That's why Janet has the Persona's power to good use.

Futaba: No, Janet...

Haru: If that's how you truly feel about us, then we all understand.

Ryuji: From bad to worse, dammit...! We all did have a fun time...

Ann: But we'll never forget you as our friend!

Yusuke: We had some good times.

Makoto: The least we can do is put you out of your misery that you wanted from a long time ago.

Morgana: Janet...!

A lot to take in, but they all get it to move on now.

Janet: Thanks. Now, if you're all set to go in, then let's head on inside. Look out, other me...Because here I come.

And with that, inside they go...With Keiko and Akechi holding hands to follow Morgana Janet to lead the way for the others to catch up, they have to go all out in this type of battle, and final task from the Phantom Thieves to save many lives down there.

Akechi: Princess, you heard her. We have to pull this off. I just don't want on what Lavenza told you and I of us almost fighting at each other if Loki took over my completely to get to you. Please...we all have to be in this battle...

Keiko: I know, Akechi-Cun. And no worries about the what if past thing, we made it didn't we? That's all that matters for everything to work out to stop this Yaldabaoth's plan at least. But I'm upset on what Atsuko has been through to be dying painfully to be blinded by love, for those two are both been distorted to become true monsters for Janet wants to let it end like this. No use turning back now, we have to go.

For the two then hug it out to have their faces close to one another.

Akechi: That a girl...As much as I want to make out with you like-crazy right now, let's save that after we save the world. And then have a Christmas party later?

Keiko: Yeah, any party just in case. For now, we'll make out later once this is all over and done with. Let's help Janet to give her a hand to say goodbye next. You ready? Because I am.

Akechi: I am, let's go. Anywhere you lead us, Keiko, we'll follow you.

Don't worry, the others know the whole mess wasn't Keiko's fault at all to still be by their leader's side to walk forward to the path of he final battle which is waiting inside of the tower where Holy Grail/Yaldabaoth and Atsuko Sakurai/Queen Lilith in beast form were both at. Back in they got for Janet's connections with Atsuko of her cognitive self will stop her other shadow self to be put to rest once and for all, it was time to get the pearl and save the world! This will be the last and final battle!


	115. The Phantom Thieves fight back

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 115 – The Phantom Thieves fight back

The Eternal Pearl to retrieve, Janet as Atsuko Sakurai's cognitive half against her shadow self to be put the rest in her final stand, the whole world to be saved, the Holy Grail 'known as Yaldabaoth' to be stopped, and such to be waiting in the tower – for Janet, Keiko/Joker, Akechi/Crow, Morgana/Mona, Ryuji/Skull, Ann/Panther, Yusuke/Fox, Makoto/Queen, Futaba/Oracle, and Haru/Noir have arrived to save the many lives back outside of the fused real world of Mementos of the darkness to slowly be growing fast. And now for the final fight.

Tayla: All nine of the Phantom Thieves and Janet vs. Yaldabaoth and Beast Form Atsuko Sakurai/Queen Lilith for the final battle. Begin! There's no turning back now!

Arriving back in the huge tower-like jail cell room with the people to still be in for Yaldabaoth and Lilith were both waiting for the Phantom Thieves and Janet's arrival.

Janet: (It's time to finally be put everything to rest.) Yaldabaoth! It's over! You and my other half are done for! And this time, we're all ready to take you on without the help of people's selfish chanting.

That's right, they know what they have to do now and with Morgana helping them out. Arriving inside for the ten were ready to take on Yaldabaoth and Queen Lilith to be waiting for them to arrive, with the Eternal Pearl being used for bad things and being completely filled with darkness.

**Holy Grail: Rebels who chose to deny the Prison of Regression...And the other half of Atsuko...Why do you mere humans still dare oppose me...?! **

For Lilith in her beast form to be fast, strong, taller, and much deadlier to not be mess with who was ready to fight and acting like a wild animal.

Ann: Stop acting like you're some kinda god! Even what you did to use Atsuko is unforgivable! You're just a Treasure! Shut up and let us destroy you!

Keiko: You're rein of terror to this world and Mementos, along with the whole Metaverse take over ends here!

**Holy Grail: Fools...Do you still not understand? Your actions shall not save a single soul. I have the Eternal Pearl, I have Lilith free me with words to believe in, and have the power to do whatever I want after centuries of imprisonment. **

From the fake Igor he was to move aside to turn back into the Holy Grail again to fight them to know of the outcome again, well not this time.

Akechi: Get ready! He's transformed again!

Morgana: We know...! Stop Lilith, destroy the Treasure himself, and get back the pearl.

Easier said than, done for this fight might be a bit harder for them to do as a team unlike the rest they've done so far.

**Holy Grail: How do you think it is that I became a god to begin with? **

Makoto: What is that supposed to mean?!

**Holy Grail: The freedom not to choose...The freedom not to think...If every person pushed the burdens of their lives upon others, nobody would have to act for themselves. Or to live to act like you felt to get what you needed to have...Freedom, power, and a goal to accomplish it all is what I only want and nothing more. And who should be there to receive those burdens? **

Somehow it was all his doing to make it all wrong when Yaldabaoth does it badly.

Haru: Are you saying...that's you?!

**Holy Grail: Precisely! Humanity itself wished for the Holy Grail to be a god that would rule over them! If you continue to reject that order, there will no longer be a place for you in this world! **

That's it...? It sounds more like a selfish reason to them for this False God can't take a hint.

Morgana: ...And?

**Holy Grail: Hmph. So you wish to reject me...even if it means forgoing praise from those you want to "save"...**

Janet: After feeling deep down to really do love me but love power more to hide your true feelings to make my other half into something she's not is still wrong, Yaldabaoth! You got a lot of nerve to say on what you want than us wanting more, but we don't!

No kidding! People make choices on their own, not to something that wants them to by force.

Haru: We don't want others think hold us down anymore!

Makoto: That's right!

**Holy Grail: If you are not going to obey...then you shall suffer yet again. And so will you the most, Lilith's other self is as good as dead. I shall bring down the hammer of judgment upon who dare disrupt my world order! And me to love Lilith...? Never! I shall you all who I truly love, is this Eternal Pearl with the power of darkness that I've gathered. So answer me this...You all dare to test me?**

All or nothing here for Yaldabaoth was ready for Lilith comes charging at them Phantom Thieves, only...for Janet to jump in to give her evil self a total beat down with her weapon.

Janet: Test this! (If I can't talk some sense into her, then I'll just beat her up until she breaks...!) Go! I got my other self! Stop Yaldabaoth and get the pearl! Fight!

A strong ice to monster type of battle to be going on right now for Janet was fine to hold up against Lilith.

**Holy Grail: No matter, I'll still win...I am the one who grants the desires of the masses...I give life to their voices...**

Saying so for the blood pumps were coursing through the Yaldabaoth's body to heal and grow stronger for others to chant for him, Futaba scans the enemy to find his weak point...With a plan in mind to give it a try to be their only hope left.

Futaba: If we don't do something about those blood-pumping supply-line things, this'll never end! Our opponent knows that too though. It'll try and stop us if we go straight for them! We'll need to send someone in to cut the lines. Then while they're out, everyone else will have to keep attacking to distract the Holy Grail!

Thinking carefully...Morgana wanted to do it to be fast and small to get the job done.

Morgana: I'll cut those supply lines!

Keiko: Go, Mona. We're counting on you...Oracle, give us power for attacks and defense to go up too.

The two were on it for Futaba to back the team up and Morgana to go somewhere to cut down Yaldabaoth power supply to go away from healing completely.

Futaba: Now then, Phantom Thieves, give this Holy Grail some real hell!

For her to boost them up and Morgana in hiding to make his move very carefully, the other members give it their all against Yaldabaoth.

Makoto: No holding back...Our weapons, guns, and attacks...Do it!

Powering up for Yaldabaoth to fire off some laser beam attack that cut through anything to move fast for the other thieves to get away from, for Yusuke and Haru move fast to swing away to give this Treasure the hurt a lot from the powers they have to hurt this False God a bit from weapons to attack moves next.

Haru: From cuts and burns, it'll hurt you more than it will to all of us already...Petals of Doom! Fox!

High fiving for Haru was done to run back down, for Yusuke to spin to releasing his water mix ice next.

Yusuke Begone, you demon! Frozen Waves!

Instead of freezing Yaldabaoth 'it wouldn't work completely', Yusuke's attacks use ice shard to shoot at to get this False God the hurt. Nice work! Now firing bullet like laser shots at them...Makoto rides on Anat to make Yaldabaoth miss to use her fighting skills to place damage on the color spots with her powerful kicks and punches to make her move next from the venom smokes all over.

Makoto: Power can be very deadly if you're not careful using it wisely. Viper Sting!

Hitting some of it to make some damage to start melting slowly, for Ann whips herself up next to do some shooting with her powerful type of gun for more fire power and her attack...

Ann: You play with fire, then you'll get burned...by me! Flame Shooter!

Hey! The laser shots and beam holes were getting destroyed to melt off completely o still be fighting them with other back up shooters from the statue arms of his to be moving by his magic. Didn't see that part coming...Huh? As Janet holds up well against Lilith to be strong, but the ice was over powering the mad one pretty hard; a lot to be done carefully for Morgana to stay put to make his move soon as the other kept Yaldabaoth distracted long enough.

**Holy Grail: Keep fighting, my pet! Show your weak self who's boss...Women...The happiness of the populace rests in my regulation...Those who cannot understand must be eliminated. **

Yeah, right...Like this will stop neither the Phantom Thieves nor Janet at all. Heads up with Yaldabaoth's stone-like arms next to move, hit, and shoot down as much as they could give at the enemy himself for it was strong and fast to fire off more beam blasts which was made of blood to really hurt with fire power in it.

Morgana: It hasn't noticing me yet. I'll keep going...Just a little more!

One hand doesn't move yet for Morgana to use it to climb up top, for Akechi's ESP powers to hold one back as long as he could to hit it where it hurts.

Akechi: Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. But fool me three more times...You're good as dead! Double Edge Sword Takedown!

Nice shot! It was beaten up, but Yaldabaoth hand was able to keep on fighting on some more. Almost recovering if Morgana doesn't cut the power line soon! Another hand moves for Morgana to jump on top of Yaldabaoth's top.

Futaba: I got this other hand to stay still...Web Cage!

Before he even notice Morgana, Ryuji beats it up to push some lines away to start to leak a little for some blood to be spilling out.

Ryuji: This is the best I can do for now! Lighting Flash Attack!

Electrocuting Yaldabaoth's body 'a little' for a bit to fire another shot and more hands to move around for Ryuji to move away with his track running skills of his, too close that was. Even more for some other fire shots for Keiko to get rid of to blow up in his face.

Keiko: Got you! Double Daggers of Darkness! (A direct hit!)

Even more Janet to almost get crushed by Lilith's giant foot to be push back and to fall for her to finally seal the deal right into Yaldabaoth's chains on the ground.

Janet: Mochizuki, guide me to victory! Ice Shard of Ten Thousand Kunais!

And she was down for the count to get stabbed and bleeding a little to be pinned down by her lover's side.

**Holy Grail: You fool! The mass that praise the Holy Grail are infinite. Their desire and power in turn with the Eternal Power under my control it'll grant me immortality. **

Not for long for Morgana makes a scene next right on top of you!

Morgana: ...I'll show you the real desires the masses! I'm cutting them! Blaze of Rage!

Using the powers of the air, Morgana uses his sword combined with his attack to cut all of the lines down for the blood to pour out to weaken Yaldabaoth all over. It worked!

Futaba: It worked! How's that?!

For the power from the weak people was no more to this thing.

**Holy Grail: Hm...? I am no longer receiving the strength of my inmates! You repugnant rebels...**

Futaba: It can't heal itself anymore! This'll be a head-to-head fight from now on! Take it down, everyone!

It was all or nothing for Lilith to see the defeat of her lover...for everyone use an all out attack to destroy this False God.

Keiko: Give us the pearl back! Now, everyone, give him some hell!

An all out attack for the eight to give the hurt and Janet to slice and dice Yaldabaoth's metal body to get cut with no more healing powers this time thanks to Futaba's boost of speed she gave to all of them. It was strong in an all out attack to break the chains to push Lilith directly at Yaldabaoth's body and his chains to break along with the statue hands too, for they've done it!All was quiet to get the Eternal Pearl next that was somewhere on Yaldabaoth's body to retrieve next.

Janet: Not bad, you guys...And now for the pearl.

Ryuji: Hey...Did we get him, yeah? And Queen Lilith?

Wanting to know for Futaba double checks again just to make sure.

Makoto: Oracle?!

All seems well, but it wasn't over to lower their guard just yet for Futaba to try to pick up on something.

Futaba: It's silent, but...I dunno...

Well, it would've been done, however...it wasn't the pearl to make this happen, but Yaldabaoth himself to glow up all over the entire room for something happens next to have Lilith's body gets all tied up to be drained from her blood from the lines to go from her body into Yaldabaoth's to do something mess up-like. No! It was changing for Janet was unable to destroy the False God to be pushed back, but not hurt.

Janet: Stop-! Ah! No...! He's getting stronger suddenly with my other half is force to give him more power!

Akechi: The pearl!

This wasn't good at all...

Ryuji: What the eff is goin' on...? This looks bad, you guys!

From the towers to open up to show Yaldabaoth in Holy Grail form to break for the wings to spread to stop glowing all gold-like to morph into something else, far worse than what it looked like already.

Haru: Could it be...?

Yusuke: What's going on...?!

From the floors getting destroyed to change a little, move up high to the skies, and Yaldabaoth to keep on transforming for his true form was much stronger and bigger look than it was before. For them to face something from in the clouds.

Keiko: For him to go this far to try draining Atsuko...! This is wrong!

Haru: The Holy Grail in its entirely...

From the other remains to be falling down and the rest to rise from a scene of their final fight has only just began to be careful in the next battle.

Ann: Is this real...?

And Yaldabaoth also grows larger wings to be like swords to it. They were huge!

Ryuji: Guys, pull it together!

For the grounds to change and the form to still be growing from Queen Lilith's powers to make it all happen...

Futaba: G-Give me a break!

From pillar grounds to be standing, them left standing of the ten, Queen Lilith who was all chained up, and the giant robot-like False God was floating and to be very tall to go up against the Phantom Thieves to fight Yaldabaoth in his true form. How can they get to the pearl and for Janet to place her entire form into rest? How?!

Janet: If we don't stop him now, then we're all good as dead. (We need the Eternal Pearl right away!)

They better think of something to get the Eternal Pearl somehow to be purified quickly to stop him right away.

**Yaldabaoth: I am the administer born of the collective human unconscious. The god of control, Yaldabaoth. **

Futaba: This is crazy! It's like a building!

From bigger to a giant from the looks of it.

Akechi: He has grown twice as large to be very deadly to stop with us only...! This is bad!

Ann: It was already huge back when it was the Holy Grail...!

**Yaldabaoth: The administrator must guide mankind toward proper development. And now that the foolishness of the man has been proven, it is the administrator's duty to purge them. **

And still have feelings for Atsuko to be use as a weapon wasn't good enough? It just wrong! Well, for Janet to try attacking at him again to miss to not feel a thing from getting cut that time...

Janet: No! I missed!

**Yaldabaoth: Try to scratch me, it's nothing to feel or to get frozen over. Not when I have the other you as my personal battery.**

Now what...?

Ryuji: You kidding?! This is just some kinda rigged game you started?! And we can't even lay a finger on you?! So unfair!

**Yaldabaoth: The foolish masses merely spread indolent thoughts and force the progress of society backward. If left to humanity, the world would slowly meets its demise. Rehabilitation is impossible now. **

Not true, this thing's way out of line! If Janet wasn't around, how does it prove of Atsuko to still have some humanity from within herself? Huh?! Some humans are bad, that's true...But not everyone to end the world like this!

Makoto: That doesn't mean humans are evil though!

**Yaldabaoth: Indeed. There are many upstanding citizens. However, they merely take the sole path before them. The act of mankind decisions is accomplished by nothing but pain. Even if the cliff of ruin lie ahead, these lemmings would march on without a second thought...**

Like killing off the bad ones will do him any good.

Ryuji: Bullshit! You're just forcin' your selfish ideas on people!

Akechi: You're not a God, you're just a sick bastard who doesn't know his own place to use people like they were nothing!

Futaba: For a god, you're pretty damn prejudiced!

Haru: If this all for the sake of humanity, wouldn't being beaten by humans satisfy you?

Keiko: And to throw aside Atsuko who loves you a lot to force her by lying to break free to cause more pain at others and on her?! It just wrong what you're doing, all of this!

**Yaldabaoth: I am the entity which governs this world. Its future depends holly on my leadership to make others do my work for me to get what I want. Those who dare defy this natural order shall be met with punishment raining down from the heavens. **

Using its wings to make a powerful gust of wind to push the thieves aside a little to feel how strong Yaldabaoth is now flying, strike down, destroyed, and to use on his own powers in this fight.

Makoto: Ngh...!

Futaba: Rgh...! That thing's on a totally different level!

Yusuke: Can we defeat something like him?

They have to try something to complete with this mission as the Phantom Thieve they all are. For Morgana, they will not give up at all without a fight.

Morgana: This is the best possible outcome...! We're fighting against a god who's not holding anything back, right? What bigger target could there be for the Phantom Thieves to tackle?

Janet: The bigger they are, the harder they fall, right?!

Good point...For Janet to think of something else and the others had to try to do on her own, and try to not be doing all of this alone.

Makoto: Although...it's still way too big for my liking.

Keiko: Either way, we can do it to get the pearl and still help Atsuko lay to rest for her sake against Yaldabaoth right here, right now!

Futaba: You heard our leader, people! All right, I'll give the navigation everything I got!

Haru: We can do this if we all work together!

Akechi: I'm in this until the very end!

Ann: Let's take him down! This is for you, Janet!

Yusuke: Crowning our glory by defeating a god...Now that is true art.

Ryuji: We basically just gotta beat that thing, right?!

All of them to be ready to go in this next round and more importantly to give it their all.

Morgana: Man...You guys are the best, stupidest group I could ask for. I'm so glad I was able to be part of your team...Madame Keiko.

Keiko: Then let's win this, Morgana.

Morgana: We'll take it all back...Our future...And this world!

For Janet to do something on her end, we hope it'll be good to fire some ice shards at Yaldabaoth since her sharp weapon can't cut him down, then fighting him. As Atsuko as Lilith sees this to feel upset to learn the truth the hard way now, to all be stopped. It's show time!

**Yaldabaoth: Rebels who dare defy my rule...You shall perish. **

Futaba: This guy's behind everything...but we're all together! We can win! Prometheus!

As Futaba powers to helping out the Phantom Thieves and Janet to freeing Lilith from Yaldabaoth's powers to have plenty from within to beat his enemies to fight on; firing off lots of laser bombs to come falling down for the others use their Personas to fight back to hit this False God where it hurts.

Keiko: Arsene! Everyone, combine your powers with your Personas to hit Yaldabaoth with everything you got!

All together now...

Ryuji: Seiten Taisei!

Ann: Hecate!

Yusuke: Susano-o!

Makoto: Anat!

Haru: Astarte!

Akechi: Robin Hood!

Morgana: Mercurius!

It seems to be working and Janet to still back them up as Futaba does her moves with her Persona to powering them up with everything she has. It was working so far...! Only for Yaldabaoth had more tricks up his sleeves to release upon them all.

**Yaldabaoth: I release upon you the deadly sin of lust. You have no means of escape, humans. The insanity of mankind shall bring forth the demise...**

Pulling out of his wing to use an arm to be long with a big gun to use on the Phantom Thieves.

Morgana: It grew an arm?! And it has a gun?!

From the firing some gunshots to be slowing them all down to be a sign and to be way careful again Yaldabaoth now. For Keiko and Akechi's powers to combining them into one to destroying the gun to have the arm still moving around...To try firing some gun shots and more weapons to use on this False God's chest to be taken a beat down to hurt Yaldabaoth to work so far, with more tricks to come along for him to use next on them.

**Yaldabaoth: I release upon you the deadly sin of vanity. You have no means of escape, humans. The fraudulence of mankind shall bring fourth ruin...**

Using another arm to make a bell to be more powerful than it looks, moving it around to make powerful sound waves to push the others back to hold on to their lives to be this powerful to not hold on tightly. Getting healed in time for Morgana to slingshot the beat down for the other arm to move around freely as well, again.

Futaba: Careful...He has a lot more to use next!

**Yaldabaoth: I release upon you the deadly sin of gluttony. You have no means of escape, humans. The fraudulence of mankind shall bring fourth ruin...**

His third arm comes out to get a large sword to wield for them to move away from it to crush the platform in half! From Yusuke's sword, Keiko's dagger, Akechi's laser sword, Morgana's long sword, and Haru's axe to push it back as much as they could for Janet to freeze this one up to break in time into ice shard pieces.

Morgana: A sword this time? Almost getting hit by that would've be dangerous for sure if we didn't you our powers and Personas to save ourselves! It looks like this is how his main body attacks...He may keep switching up his moves! Let's be careful!

And with Yaldabaoth's fourth arm to appear to have a powerful attack to be used like this.

**Yaldabaoth: The abyss of the unconscious yearns for ultimate ruin...You have no means of escape, humans. Punishment shall strike you all...As you pass through the gates of destruction...**

With all three of the other items back with all four arms with it, Yaldabaoth powers up for a powerful attack to unleashed.

Futaba: Huh? What's this spike in energy?! Some kind of insane attack's coming! Watch out! The enemy's charging...It's going to be a big one!

What can they do?! For them to use their Personas to take it all out for Keiko uses a Persona with fire power to blast the rest of the four away from firing a big blast, they have this enemy to be close to finished!

**Yaldabaoth: So...this is the power that resists ruin...**

Futaba: Did we do it...?! 

Keiko: We got him hard, we're getting close...

But for how long they all have to keep this up? Somehow, this False God wants some more to not go down for Janet has to make another move again.

Futaba: ...No, no yet!

**Yaldabaoth: My control shall not bow down to ruin. My control is the ultimate truth to this world. **

Firing another powerful blast to send the Phantom Thieves flying to falling down hard gets to all nine of them. A bit more with Janet too, only she smiles to be laughing to do something right to make a choice she was planning out.

Ryuji: He's strong...

Akechi: That blast almost got us all killed...!

Keiko: He only did it as a test, but he won't miss the next time!

This was really bad...Getting back up to try to think of something to do next, something...anything!

Morgana: If you're really a god, you should be guiding humans to your ideals! You're destroying them because you can't do that, aren't you? So that you can flaunt your own existence. That's why you were observing us! You had to because the reaction of the "masses" worried you!

I guess that's how Yaldabaoth does things...For the others find this to be a big joke to get back up on their feet.

Yusuke: That sounds about right.

Ryuji: I don't know how long you lived, but you're the perfect example of a pain-in-the-ass old man!

Ann: You find people like that everything to use Atsuko for your own games to hide your true feelings for her. If so, why are you still keeping her alive?

Like he cared at all to have power and control is all Yaldabaoth really needs.

**Yaldabaoth: What drivel...**

Just as it was about to fire another attack, Yaldabaoth notice something was missing, a ice shard was on his instead of the Eternal Pearl for Janet to be laughing about it, she switched it out to get away and heal it all up from the darkness to get away out of it.

Janet: Hey, Yaldabaoth...Missing something?

**Yaldabaoth: But how...? No! You tricked me!**

Throwing it to Keiko to leave the rest to her and the others to use the item against their enemy now to beat the darkness, to use the light against it.

Morgana: She's got the Eternal Pearl back!

Janet: Morgana! Keiko! Now's your chance! Use it to stop Yaldabaoth! Leave Atsuko's Lilith other half to me, I can handle it!

Keiko holds on to the pearl to make it all count. Leave it to her to deal with the weaken Lilith for Janet to do the rest for herself of good of bad to be reuniting, Yaldabaoth was mad fire another blast at the Phantom Thieves to keep on standing without falling down from this one.

**Yaldabaoth: Fine then...! I don't need the pearl, I have all of my powers back to still defeat you all!**

Ann: What is this?!

Ryuji: Dammit, I can't see anything!

Powered by darkness, it'll be kind of hard to break out of this one.

Haru: Do you want to erase us from this world that much?!

Morgana: G-Guys...!

No! Because Keiko has the pearl to push back against Yaldabaoth once and for all, to be back in the in the good hands with a pure heart to beat the evil one...

Keiko: I got this...! Please, Eternal Pearl...Help us beat this False God to save our world and have Atsuko Sakurai to finally rest in peace. Bring in the light!

Holding it up in the air to do something to glow a little, but not enough to be fade to have some light...No, and at the worse time for this to happen.

**Yaldabaoth: Sad, isn't it? It'll take more than a prayer of the light to beat my powers to try to stop me...But it was for nothing for me to win this battle. Since you've been forsaken by the world, there is nowhere that you can belong. **

Firing another hit to bring the heroes down to their knees and Keiko to hold on to the pearl to not let anything happen to it. But this will be nothing on how they can still win this fight, it was there for Janet to have a talk with her Atsuko's other half of Lilith to be opened up a bit as herself while she still have a chance to finally be lay at rest.

Janet: Hey, other me...We meet at long last since...I guess seventy something years now, huh? And look at us...? You a Shadow and me a Cognition fighting off to know what's right, and you were doing them all wrong to have Yaldabaoth still love you. But you know what? He still does, I can feel it and you can too. What he's still doing is very wrong to let you pass on, but you're scared. I get it. Really I do. Still, this is the fight we can't win I'm afraid...We have to stop him by going with this False God from the cancer to still have to meet our end, so it must be done for the Phantom Thieves for helping us out. To help me see the life I missed out and I'm done. OK? Please bring me back to you.

For her to start crying to finally understand everything, Lilith nodded a yes at Janet to hold hands and to hug each other and to embrace the truth once more.

Lilith: No more...You're right, I should've known. I should've seen the truth sooner, but now I do because you've showed me. Thank you. And...I'm sorry...

Janet: No, I am the one who's sorry. Now please, let us fuse together to go out with a bang.

Lilith: Yes, time to go out with a bang...Both you and I will become one again.

As they hugged from Lilith 'as a older adult one' and Janet 'the teenager one' to both be crying, to fuse back into the original Atsuko Sakura to look young long enough to do something honorable before fading away...But not before the Phantom Thieves can get back and fight back first with the pearl to power up somehow!

Ryuji: We...can't lose...like this...

Akechi: No...! I won't allow it to end either...! I will bring real justice!

Makoto: If we lose...the world is...

Ann: I need to...get back up...

For they tried getting back up, only for Yaldabaoth to be laughing at this to see them fall and to get hurt again from his attacks.

Yusuke: Ngh...My strength...

Keiko: No...I need to protect the pearl...

Futaba: I can't...go on...

Haru: Is this it...?

There has to be some hope left for Atsuko can't stop Yaldabaoth on her own, only by the Phantom Thieves' help and the Eternal Pearl can!

**Yaldabaoth: Not even one silver of unpredictably can be permitted under my control or for the pearl to be used against me once I poured it with consume it all in darkness to lose its light. **

Hearing the people back down below to give up fate to be loss for the Phantom Thieves to face defeat to have their lives and the world to end like this.

Keiko: No...It can't end like this! (What can any of us do? Without the pearl's powers, we're as good as dead. The people can't give up on hope either...!)

**Yaldabaoth: Do you hear the voices of the masses? They mock you for revolting against a god. Humans are naught but clumps of desire. Logic dictates that a world filled with them will decline. The sin or rebelling against a god is severe. As punishment, you shall taste pain everlasting. **

Is this it...? The end of it all? The end of everything? Well, not for Morgana to get up to go to Keiko and to see the Eternal Pearl to do something with it – and that's by helping out the entire team.

Morgana: ….Not letting that happen! Madame Keiko, I might know how to work the Eternal Pearl out. Let me help you.

She sees what he was getting at.

Keiko: Morgana...Yes, let's have this pearl fixed.

Hurry...! Before Yaldabaoth finishes the job.

**Yaldabaoth: The attendant created from the dregs of human hope, hm...? It is impossible for a pretty existence like you to overrule my precedent.**

Morgana: Human hope is a desire too! You better not underestimate it! The Phantom Thieves will yield to no one, no matter who they are! Even if only one of us remains, we'll get back up and fight to the very end. And we'll definitely...definitely...! Take the world! Everyone on Earth! Hear us out! Give us the power to win to change anything to prove this False God wrong to believe in us, the Phantom Thieves will win by placing all of your fates from within the Eternal Pearl. Please, help us by shouting out these words... "I am thou, thou art I!"

Saying those words out loud for Keiko to help Morgana to lift the Eternal Pearl in the air to let it shine a bit for Arsene appears to help them out; along with Robin Hood, Anat, Hecate, Astarte, Prometheus, Susano-o, Seiten Taisei, and Mercurius all joined in as well to have the powers grow more and more.

**Arsene: Come Keiko, my sweet...Let us make magic...All together now! I am thou, thou art I.**

**Robin Hood, Seiten Taisei, Hecate, Mercurius, Susano-o Anat, Prometheus, and Astarte: I am thou, thou art I. **

This also allows Atsuko to grab hold of Yaldabaoth to freeze up his entire body slowly to spread to trapping him and her together.

**Yaldabaoth: What is all of this...? Atsuko?**

Atsuko: If I'm going to die, then I'm taking you with me...lover...I am thou, thou art I...

The Phantom Thieves then join in with Morgana next to say those words too...

Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Akechi: I am thou, thou art I!

Not just them...From back down below for people to were panicking, running away, some to be disappearing, and pleading for help.

Tearful Woman: Someone...Someone just disappeared!

Pale Man: What the hell?! What's going on?!

Frightened Punk: Do something, dammit! Aren't you the police?!

Somehow, I doubt he can do anything at all.

Young Officer: Please, you have to calm down! Sir, what's going on here?!

Too scared to do anything at all.

Veteran Officer: ...

Not even a phone call was any help either.

Shocked Man: It's no use...

Then hearing Morgana's voice for the pearl to start glowing little at a time for others to hear his cry to bring some hope left; to also see the TV screens to show the Phantom Thief logo to for the others to stop to see a sign of some kind.

Morgana: And we'll definitely...definitely...! Take the world! Everyone on Earth! Hear us out! Give us the power to win to change anything to prove this False God wrong to believe in us, the Phantom Thieves will win by placing all of your fates from within the Eternal Pearl. Please, help us by shouting out these words... "I am thou, thou art I!"

It was starting up to grow powerful more and more, in a good way.

Shocked Man: ….Huh?

Seeing it all and hearing on a giant building TV.

Alternative Man: What is this again...?

Veteran Officer: The Phantom Thieves?

Kid: This logo?

Officer: The Phantom Thieves again...? Weren't they...?

Woman: They haven't given up yet.

Man: Can they even do anything about this situation like this?

Young Man: No, it's impossible...There's no way...

All to feel scared like this for others to question to see if it's true, but it was. For one person to stand up to say it first for the others to see and hear him out...it was Yuuki Mishima! Others to be staring at him, like this will bother with it at all.

Yuuki: Take it down, Phantom Thieves! I am thou, thou art I! Come on, why do you think they've risked their lives all this time? Dammit, you guys! Snap out of it! When will you stop running from the truth?!

From his word to not lose hope, but not until others to remember who they were to be cheering and knowing who the Phantom Thieves were to cheer on with Yuuki to also chant out 'I am thou, thou are I' as well...and the ratings of the Phan-Site to be going up again more and more. Same thing with Igor as well.

Igor: I am thou, thou art I!

Tayla: Everybody cheer now!

Yuuki: Phantom Thieves, can you hear us?!

A lot to be chanting and such to make all of this happen, even Sojiro to join in as well.

Sojiro: Are you someone who's been charmed by the Phantom Thieves too?

Yuuki: ...I sure am. Is the same true for you too?

Sojiro: Pretty much. I am thou, thou art I. Looks like it's not just us though.

The others that Keiko helped and made friends with were also chanting all the way until the very end like Shiho, Lala, Sugimura, the five teachers, Mika, Natsuhiko Nakanohara, and Kaoru. One of them was Tae, Iwai, Kawa, Ohya, Chihaya, Yoshi, Hifumi, and Shinya.

Tae: I am thou, thou art I. I'm not letting you lose after getting this far. You better finish what you've started!

Iwai: I am thou, thou art I. It may not looks like it, but I've got high hopes for you guys. You better win this!

Kawa: I am thou, thou art I. They'll win if I cheer them on? Then I'll cheer them on as much as they need!

Ohya: I am thou, thou art I. You've stolen the hearts of this many people. I won't let you lose!

Chihaya: I am thou, thou art I. I can tell that you are all capable of standing up against any kind of fate.

Yoshi: I am thou, thou art I. You are all truly causing a revolution right now! Go!

Hifumi: I am thou, thou art I. Look forward, and keep fighting! ….You taught me that, after all!

Shinya: I am thou, thou art I. I've cheered you guys on all this time! And I'll continue doing so here on out!

Same with with Lava too.

Lava: I am thou, thou art I. You are out last hope...! I beg you...finish this!

Everyone kept on chanting more and more, for Sojiro and Yuuki know that Keiko and the others can win this.

Sojiro: It's you guys' fault I don't know when to quit either. Get back up! Don't lose to that thing!

Yuuki: No matter what anyone says, I believe in you guys! Got for it, Phantom Thieves!

As well as Sae to be cheering Makoto and her friends on too.

Sae: I am thou, thou art I. I'm counting on you, everyone...I will believe in you to the very end...!

All of them kept on going to be heard from within the cloud from above...

"I AM THOU, THOU ART I!"

Lots to be heard for the people cheer them on, and then the Eternal Pearl glows up to the brightest to shine of a purest heart for Morgana and Keiko to make it all happened.

**Yaldabaoth: What...? No...! No! How can this be!?**

Looks like they're winning for Atsuko smiles to trap Yaldabaoth from going anywhere else.

Keiko: It's shining again!

Morgana: It worked. You hear that?! Those are the voices of the humans you made fun of! No one wants you to rule over them! Isn't that right, Madame Keiko?!

For the Eternal was back to be held and the others like Keiko to all get back up on her feet again.

Keiko: Yes! We are going to win this against you for people are all chanting to keep us going to the pearl to shine bright again!

Soon Akechi, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru all joined in to be getting back up too.

Ryuji: Why do they gotta word it like they're lookin' down on us?

Haru: But...they're cheering for us...

Futaba: Heh...Doesn't feel bad...

Yusuke: We don't have to tell us twice...

Makoto: We won't let ourselves be erased!

Ann: We're going all out, dammit!

Akechi: I will fight by their side once more if I have to...for my friends and for my true love!

All of them were not done yet to let it end like this, they can still fight back.

**Yaldabaoth: God is the one who creates the world! Not this or you-! Wait...Atsuko, you want to die by taking me with you...? Are you insane?!**

Atsuko: No...just done with feelings in the end...

A lot to stand up for and for Morgana to see that Atsuko has done her part to have them and the pearl do the rest now.

Morgana: I've made up my mind. I will see my justice though for the sake of protecting what I care about.

Ann: Morgana...

Morgana: ...The same goes for you guys too! If you've decided to take the world from him, don't compromise your ideals to the very end!

Because that's what the Phantom Thieves do!

Keiko: We have each other and this pearl to see this battle to the very end and win.

Ann: Let's defeat him together!

For more chanting for others to cheer them, this is going to be one hell of a final blow.

Ryuji: Hey, god. Foolish humans are prayin' down there. They're prayin' there's no place for someone like you in this world!

Morgana: Give that evil god his final warning, Madame Keiko. Fire off that Eternal Pearl to make this shot count!

For this, Keiko she does it to say one thing to Yaldabaoth for her and the others to look at Atsuko – from Junko, Witch, Lilith, Jackie, Janet, and her made up stories to be names from her imaginary friends' of those names to her from long ago of memories to come to her and to remember well and her personalities, to soon let it all go with a smile to be frozen up with Yaldabaoth. And Keiko to say this...

Keiko: (Goodbye, Atsuko Sakurai, and thank you from your other good half.) Yaldabaoth, you made the wrong enemy with us...The Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts.

For everyone to cheer all over Shibuya to gather for the Phantom Thieves to win as the Phan-Site finally goes up to 100% percent to finally get there, at long last! With Keiko removing her mask to have Arsene help her out a lot, having the Eternal Pearl to glow up for the chains to surround them; as Keiko grabs hold of it with her bare hands, and whips it to break to unleash the Eternal Pearl to fuse with her first Persona.

**Arsene: I'm ready!**

Keiko: Eternal Pearl...! Burn brightly and grow!

For it to chain up and Arsene to be fuse with something to surprise everyone else to be seeing this being bigger compared to the False God himself...

**Yaldabaoth: So you have failed to harness the power. No matter how many prayers of those foolish masses come together...Hm?!**

Oh, really? Look up for the thunder to make a powerful sound for something to happen all right.

Ann: What the...?!

Coming down above Yaldabaoth from within the clouds to make a whole for the Eternal Pearl makes Arsene into a powerful Persona of them all...For him to aid Keiko and the Phantom Thieves for one more showdown to talk about the final Persona on the list.

Tayla: Persona # 170 - Satanael

In the second Book of Enoch, Satanael is mentioned as a leader of the fallen angels that rebelled against YHVH, by refusing to bow to the human Enoch, leading to his imprisonment. Due to his name and role, he is considered an interpretation of Lucifer.

In some Gnostic traditions, Satanael is said to be an angel that once served the Demiurge. He rebelled when he realized that the Demiurge was not the true God and granted humanity the knowledge to liberate themselves from the Demiurge. In other traditions, he is said to have created the material universe as a second heaven to rule over and became the God of the Old Testament, making him an interpretation of the Demiurge.

According to the beliefs of the Catars, a notorious medieval heretical creed, Satanael was the angelic name of Satan before Michael the archangel removed the -el suffix (signifying the loss of his angelic nature) and sealed him in Hell. In this interpretation, Satanael is the radical opposite of God and the ruler of the material world.

Yusuke: That's-

Ryuji: Man, it's huge!

Morgana: What an immense power...! No way...Is it a Persona...?

Akechi: I think it is...

For others to be seeing this from down below was amazing to be cheering on even harder for Satanael is a cool looking Persona from Keiko's doing combined with the Eternal Pearl from within him. Awesome! Having more people praying heals the Phantom Thieves better than ever now to keep fighting on.

**Yaldabaoth: Fools...! This is why man is doomed...**

Firing another shot out, but it doesn't work for the Eternal Pearl to reflect it into dust of light to shine in the skies and Atsuko to help them out with the last power she has left.

Atsuko: Not this time.

**Yaldabaoth: Impossible! The pearl did this?! **

The more people were praying a lot, the stronger Satanael was getting to be glowing from the power from the Eternal Pearl.

Morgana: I see...If a god plays naughty, then it's a demon lord's duty to punish him...! What better way is there for a finale as a Trickster! Joker, we're entrusting our strength and the people's hopes to you! Put an end to this for Atsuko's sake and the power to be use for good from the Eternal Pearl!

Powering up for more light for Keiko to feel out to give Satanael a command for a full on attack of hers, the pearl, and the Persona himself.

Keiko: Pillage them...! Satanael! Begone!

For their Sinful Gun type of attack of the Eternal Pearl, it's time to get ready to aim and then...Fire a big one from his and her guns to be syn as one.

**Yaldabaoth: Preposterous...You dare rob the people's wishes?! **

Atsuko: Well, you should've thought about it sooner because no means no, Yaldabaoth...Now goodbye, my love...Do it!

Firing away for the huge bullet goes right into Yaldabaoth's head to get hit really hard and Atsuko for the powers to all over to make her disappear for good now and so was the last of the seven False Gods was no more. They did it! For the sun to finally rise to a brand new day for the darkness curse was gone and the world will be restore better now; for this being learned from his mistakes a bit too late to go down like this.

**Yaldabaoth: Atsuko's gone to make all of this happen...What power...It surpasses mine own, a god born from the wish of the masses...So this...is the true Trickster of beauty, brains, and power to be a woman with a special gift all along...Damn that Igor...It seems he wasn't spouting nonsense...**

From the light to shine all over Yaldabaoth's body to fade into nothing next to be gone too and back in is lovers arms of him looking human to Atsuko when she was young again...to be loved and learning a lot to die for it in the very end. The last that the Phantom Thieves see is him and Atsuko hugging each other in spirit to fade out slowly to be sad but the right thing to do to live now for their love to be real this time and forever where they were going for their good part from them both.

Atsuko: Yaldabaoth...It's okay, we've made mistakes and we've learned in the end. I'm here for you now, my love. I'm finally yours and yours alone of our love. I will miss you, Phantom Thieves, and thank you for everything...I can now live in peace with him by my side.

All was good for it to fade and then see something else like that final hit, huh? No kidding. No more Jackie, Jack Frost, Witch, Mochizuki, Junko, Lilith, or the real Atsuko to finally rest in peace to die for a cause for her other half to learn it all to not suffer anymore. As Satanael leaves too for Keiko was happy to also get the Eternal Pearl to now full of light back the way it was.

Ann: Look!

For the light to shine to only show the Holy Grail on its own and its normal size to take form and be brought down right to them...

Akechi: It's the real Holy Grail.

Ryuji: Ain't that the Treasure? Right, Mona?

All this to finally get it to fix things, but also to have some part they had to sacrifice along the way as well...

Morgana: Thanks for everything, gang.

Haru: Mona-chan?

Futaba: Mona?

Walking up to the Treasure to be normal again to also take the Eternal Pearl too, Morgana's work here was all done for him to leave the others and go back to the Velvet Room for good.

Morgana: Humans have the power to change the world. They just forgot about that a bit...

Yusuke: Hey...

Keiko: Morgana...You're leaving us...?

Seems like it to not see Morgana anymore after this, for they have to say their goodbyes to him next.

Morgana: Sorry, but I have to go with the pearl to take with me too...In the right hands now. Thanks to you guys, I was able to complete my duty...

Makoto: Everything was thanks to you, wasn't it, Morgana...?

Keiko: I don't know what else to say except this...Thank you, Morgana. Thank you for everything.

All this to be sad, they know this was going to happen next to be sad but a very happy ending.

Morgana: I got to be useful for humans that I admired so much. Nothing could make me happier...This place will soon disappear too. Time to go home.

For him to not turn back from here on out, Morgana has done his part to steal his last Treasure to let it shine for the others eight to leave the area to go back to Shibuya next from the ray of light disappearing. However, it was still raining red blood-like to flood all over town.

Ryuji: The hell...?!

Yusuke: What is this?!

All the way to their waists to be kind of scary. What's worse, that time was also frozen up to be to freaky from the skies to still be red and black all over. Not good...!

Akechi: What's happening...?! No one's moving at all. Has time stopped?

Keiko: It shouldn't...

Walking around to see some more, but it the rain and it finally stops for them to notice.

Ryuji: Looks like the rain stopped...

Then Makoto sees something else next.

Makoto: Hey, guys!

The skies was clearing up, the darkness was completely gone for good to make it just in time for the sun to rise on a brand new day to break the bloody waters to shattered underneath the Phantom Thieves. And so was the fusion of Mementos was going away too for them and Morgana to see all a miracle happen.

Futaba: So beautiful...

Keiko: We made it.

Ann: Yeah...

Haru: That was too close.

From there and Morgana was very pleased to be seeing this as the other dark magic to fade for the people were moving and other things to be working normally now, time itself was working well again.

Yusuke: My word...

Akechi: The light makes all of the darkness fade away...What luck.

Ann: Why's everything-

Soon Morgana says something to the others to try to say his goodbyes to all of them.

Morgana: The whole world is a product of cognition...Not just the Metaverse. It an be freely re-made...The same goes for you, and everyone else, Madame Keiko.

Turning around to see Morgana was glowing up to fade like the Metaverse and Mementos to never be seen ever again.

Ryuji: Dude, Mona...!

Haru: Mona-Chan...

Ann: This can't be happening!

Trying to run to his side, but the path shatters on all of them to be unable to reach to Morgana like this.

Morgana: Soon a new world will come. One where mankind isn't held captive. The world will shine brightly as long as you hold hope in your hearts.

Going in the air for Morgana to be leaving.

Akechi: Don't go, Morgana!

Makoto: But what's going to happen to you?!

Seeing Morgana float up in the air for him to smile for Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Akechi all looked sad to lose a great team member like this, but some things can sometimes hurt to remember the good times to never lose those memories for a better tomorrow.

Keiko: Morgana, you're my friend...To all of us.

Morgana: I know...Akechi, keep Madame Keiko happy for me. I'll miss having her around. Ryuji, keep Lady Ann happy. Same goes for you too, Yusuke, love Makoto always. Futaba, you're amazing. And Haru, make your dreams come true soon. Remember...There's no such thing as the "real" world. What each person sees and feels—Those are what shape reality. This is what gives the world infinite potential. Even if you feel that only darkness lies ahead...As long as you hold hands together...See it through as one...the world will never end! The world exists within all of you...! Fare well, everyone...Lavenza, I'm coming back for you...To do my job back home...

And that was it. Morgana was back to the Velvet Room with Igor and Lava to have his job done for the eight Phantom Thieves were gone to have their normal clothes back, no more power, Nav, Metaverse, Mementos, the other messes, and such to have things go back to normal now in Shibuya, other parts of Japan, and the entire world. So...What happens next with the eight heroes to remember the Phantom Thieves now to be no more...? Lots more of the aftermath next since the world has been saved and a few more things to do before we end this story.

Tayla: Final fight - Yaldabaoth and Atsuko Sakurai/Queen Lilith/Jackie the Jack Frost/Janet/Junko Sakurai/Witch/Mochizuki, are both deceased...With their love to live on for all eternity in the after life.


	116. Our Future is yet to come

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 116 – Our Future is yet to come

From the world to be saved, finally stopping Yaldabaoth, Atsuko finally having peace to be over, restoring the Eternal Pearl, Mementos and the Metaverse are all gone now, the Treasure to be taken back, Morgana leaving to get back the Velvet Room with Igor and Lava; and of course the mission for the Phantom Thieves has been completed to be their last to have their normal clothes back on. For Keiko, Akechi, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru to be heroes to remember the Phantom Thieves to admire them more and more this time as heroes, but not to be around anymore for the world needed to do things on their own from here on out...at least the darkness is finally gone to shine on a brand new day to be kind of sad but all good.

Ann: Morgana...

Futaba: Mona...

Keiko: No...First Atsuko and now Morgana are all gone...MORGANA!

Keiko falls to the ground crying for the others to worry about her.

Akechi: Keiko! It's okay, Morgana knew this would happen. Don't blame yourself. And Atsuko didn't how much longer to live, her other self needed to be stopped. Please understand.

Keiko: But why?! It was hard enough to see Atsuko go to love Yaldabaoth with all of her heart to be broken, and Morgana...He would've stayed with us...If I had another wish, I would've make it happen...Akechi, why...?

Being held in her lovers arms to let it all out to be a sad end to still be good they've save the world and all. As Haru looked at her cell phone first, seeing that the Meta-Nav was gone for good, it was really over then.

Haru: The Meta-Nav...It's gone...Mementos must have disappeared too...

Futaba: We can't see Mona anymore...can we, Big Sis?

Keiko: I don't know...

It was really hard to say right now to be true or not.

Futaba: It's fine. I already know the answer.

Ryuji: ...What're you all so gloomy for. Mona would laugh at us for it...

Yusuke: That reminds me, what about the public? Were we able to change their hearts?

Probably, otherwise they would've not do all of this for nothing, right...? Hard to be cheering up right now, but that was their main goal all along.

Akechi: It must've worked...

Seems like everything was normal again to have people walking around to be business and such to go places and talk about their lives all over the place, even on Christmas Eve to have some miracles to happen.

Dressed-up Woman: I'm gonna be late for my date...

Poor-Looking Young Man: All alone on Christmas, huh...

Yep, it all seems that way.

Ann: It's kinda hard to tell...

The good news was for others to see the true side of Shido to not vote for as the prime minster at all, so there was what luck there so far.

Middle-aged Man in a Suit: Aren't we going into the new year without a prime minister? Will this country be all right?

Young Man in a Suit: But there's no way we're getting Shido. There are tons of shady rumors about him, you know?

One miracle at a time, I guess.

Haru: I wonder how things will go...I hope they go well...

Makoto: Let's believe in the adults. Sis promised us, after all.

Their job to finally be done to leave the rest to Sae and the good adults to take care of the rest now.

Ryuji: From here on out's the prosecutor's job, huh...

Akechi: It has to be this way, we all knew about this.

Yusuke: If we can't enter the Metaverse, that means we've been relieved of being Phantom Thieves.

Keiko: A promise is a promise after all for Sae and...Well, a little from bit Akechi from a while back...

This part only made Akechi's smile when Keiko said it.

Akechi: It's fine, I decided on what's right and I wanted to help you all out in the end.

And from here on out now to be a thing and not happening anymore – no more Joker, Mona, Crow, Skull, Panther, Fox, Queen, Oracle, and Noir to do their jobs as Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts now.

Haru: It still feels a bit sad...

From the new changes for all of them, or the cold feeling for them to be happening outside during the Winter time.

Ann: ...Brr, it's chilly.

Feeling cold for Ryuji to keep Ann warm.

Ryuji: I got you, babe. Hey, look.

Another Christmas Miracle does happen to be cold out and snowing purely for the first time for the others to see coming down.

Futaba: It's snowing...!

Keiko: This is one Christmas Eve we will all never forget.

Ryuji: No wonder it's cold.

Ann: Is this what they call a white Christmas?

That and to finish off with Christmas Eve to do something from the part later on...

Makoto: It's still Christmas Eve.

Haru: Christmas...I completely forgot about it...

Makoto: Anyhow, we'll have to see what happens for now. We should probably break for today. Let's meet at Leblanc tomorrow, and have a final meeting on the situation.

For Makoto to be holding hands with Yusuke, the others agreed to do just that for right now.

Yusuke: Yeah, let's do that.

They all will. But before they could end it all, Ann had something to say next.

Ann: ….Hey! It'll be Christmas, so why don't we do a last celebration party?!

Akechi: The best gift of all is spending time with friends you know and love.

Ryuji: I like the sound of that! There better not be anyone that's got plans already!

Nah, looks like they all wanted to do it.

Ann: It's settled then!

Yusuke: Ms. Keiko, make sure you persuade Boss to let us reserve the store for the party.

For feeling sad to not be alone in this one, Keiko agrees to tell Sojiro about it right away.

Keiko: Sure thing! (Morgana, this will be all for you to be remembered by. And the honor of the good side of the late Atsuko Sakurai as well.)

Yusuke: We're counting on you. Well then, see you all again tomorrow.

Futaba: I'm worried about Sojiro, so I'm gonna go head home. Later, Big Sis.

For Futaba walks back home first...

Ann: We should go home too.

Then Ann, Ryuji, Haru, Yusuke, and Makoto all headed back of their own homes next to have Akechi do something to be in hurry, more detective paper work again.

Akechi: Hopefully at this rate I can...Princess, I need to take care of something real quick. I'll come right back. I'll find you.

He kisses his girlfriend to get going. What was Akechi in a hurry for...?

Keiko: Ah, okay. See you later tonight then, Akechi-Cun. I'll be waiting where we'll meet up again as always.

Anyways, Keiko just clears her mind to stay warm to walk around until night time all over town she's been to on a Christmas Eve night to have designs, some Christmas trees, and the lightness but pretty snow to fall down. All was back to normal again to save the world to be the way things are again, well...all was good for Sae to show up to talk to Keiko about on other things to not be so bad.

Sae: I didn't except to find the world's savior alone on Christmas Eve.

Keiko: Oh! Hello, Sae, thanks. I'm glad we've fixed things.

Sae: Well done, Keiko...Can I talk to you for a minute?

Keiko: Okay.

Fine to be talking in this part of town while others were doing their daily lives, it was a good spot for Sae to say something to Keiko...

Sae: First off, thank you for taking my request. With your actions, I can only hope that public opinion changes...It will change, won't it?

Keiko: Ever heard of a Christmas Miracle? Something tells me that it will.

From those things and a lot more for Shido to be going to jail now, and his helpers thanks to Sae to pull it all off in the end.

Sae: I believe so, too. Shido confessed to a variety of crimes. We can arrest him on those charges...The problem lies in proving him guilty. It'd be difficult unless the correlation between the Metaverse and the mental shutdowns is made. Between Junko to really be Atsuko Sakurai to say she has gone missing, but she's gone now, isn't she? It's only you and Akechi-san...You two are the only ones left who can testify.

Keiko: Akechi and me...? Huh?

Yeah, now this is where things get a little bit tricky from here...

Sae: ...I'll be blunt. I want you to turn yourself in to the police.

Keiko: Turn myself in to the police again...But why?!

Feeling a bit scared to let it all happen to her again 'for the third time', there was a good reason for Sae wanted to help Keiko out with some few terms in mind.

Sae: Wait, Keiko, please hear me out first so we can both work something out. Same with Akechi who might tell the officers to get kicked out as a detective.

Keiko: But he didn't do anything wrong!

Sae: It's his other half did, I know. And they'll think he was force to work for Junko. I get it...But listen, they'll go easy on him to talk, but he needs our help. And because your testimony will be necessary in order to prove Shido guilty...However...That will mean placing you in center stage. You'll be treated as a hero who saved this country and Akechi who helped out to fall for a Phantom Thief with reason from his past...But there's no way that the police or the public prosecutors will let that slide...They'll lose face to you and the Phantom Thieves. If that happens, there's no telling what they'll do to you or your teammates. There's even a possibility that they'll fabricate a crime and more to arrest you all.

Keiko: No...! (I don't want that to happen, or to let my friends be put in danger this way...)

From those thing could happen, Sae offers Keiko and Akechi a deal to save each other.

Sae: If you turn yourself into the police, you'll definitely be arrested. And there's your past record. The police and prosecution will strike there. Keiko, listen...They'll treat your arrest as "grave misconduct" and revoke your probation...You'll most likely be send to juvenile hall...and placed in solitary confinement.

Keiko: Is that it?

Sae: Almost, I'll get to the good news after this. I promise...They'll be content as long as they get a testimony without the Phantom Thieves being as heroes. That should guarantee the safety of your teammates and Makoto. Or rather, I'll make sure it guaranteed. I'll close all the cases surrounding Shido. I intend to expose them all. It's to prevent society from becoming distorted again. That's what you want too, isn't it, Keiko? But there's a good side to this...If you agree to turn yourself in, there's a place I'll let others rent for you to stay in...Like a house arrest for you and Akechi to live in, help me out, stop Shido, push your other false crimes aside, and for you guys to get out under police protection for a while. Like a type of new way to start off living on your own in training, if you wish to call it. Please?

Hard to take a deal to have some people watching Keiko and Akechi at a building to do all of this to be both turned in, was it the right choice to make...?

Keiko: Me and Akechi-Cun living together to testify in court to be guarded for a while? (We succeeded in changing not only Shido's heart, but that of the general public as well...The cognitive Metaverse has disappeared too, along with that malevolent god...However, it sounds like my testimony and Akechi's is necessary for them to find Shido guilty...But there's no knowing what the police would do to me or to my boyfriend. They'd never let a Phantom Thief like me 'to have Akechi aid them to still be part of us left a secret' to be a hero. Having that said, my testimony would at least keep my teammates safe. So much for the Christmas party tomorrow...They'd know I was acting out of line while under probation though...This might be the only way to ensure all our efforts don't got to waste.)

All of this to be thinking about all of this for Keiko for her and Akechi to go through and the others to remain cafe, all of this to put Shido behind bars...

Sae: This is almost like...a final deal between the two of us. I'll ask you once more. Keiko Amamiya, I'd like for you to turn yourself in with Akechi by your side in to the police, of your own accord.

Keiko: And the rest we'll be like living a normal life with protection?

Sae: I'll make it all happen.

Having to make up her mind, Keiko has decided...

Keiko: Then...I'll do it and I'll help out Akechi-Cun too for the sake of my friends. (Sorry, everyone...We'll have the party later to be different when we get out.)

This has Sae happy to do her best to help out the two by any means.

Sae: ...Thank you. I had a feeling you'd say that...Leave the rest to me while I set you two love birds up right away. All right, let's go. Akechi-san's waiting for us somewhere, follow me.

Keiko: And on the way there while I get packed, can I leave a note to the others and some presents before leaving the Leblanc, Sae? Please?

Sae: Of course.

With them getting back, Keiko gets pack up to get going to write a letter to leave the things where Sojiro can see them later when he opens shop tomorrow. With Sae helping her out to also see some text message from her friends – like what are the others doing for this Christmas...? Ann was doing well to get back home, Futaba says that Sojiro was doing well, Haru as well to stay warm, Hifumi to spend time with her family, Makoto too as Sae already told her the good news about Shido's arrest, Chihaya to make tons of money for her Christmas Eve night, Kawa to get a teacher's pay check to go triple for her, Tae to see her patients to stay healthy this season, and Ohya to get the story of her life time as the best Christmas present this year; to also have Lava to working for Igor normally again. For Iwai spending time with Kaoru, Yoshi to be doing well, Yuuki with his family, and Shinya with his mother and his friends. A lot of girl's night to go on for the holidays, huh? The others are doing well...

For Ann and Ryuji to spend some time together -

Ryuji: Merry Christmas, Ann babe.

Trying to touch her somewhere he shouldn't do too much on Ann, yet...

Ann: Hey!

Slapping him to then helping Ryuji get back up...

Ryuji: Ouch! Dammit, Ann...! What the hell was that for?!

Ann: I rather wait for us to date more until we can do it like how Keiko and Akechi did!

Ryuji: But they have nothing to do with us!

Ann: Still-! Ah, who am I kidding? Damn pervert you are, Ryuji, but...I love you just the way you are.

From hugging and kissing to be making it up in seconds.

Ryuji: Yeah...Baby, you're the greatest!

To kiss the night away afterwards to enjoy their night together.

Ann: Oh, Ryuji...

Haru and Sugimura -

Haru: Oh! What is this...?

A lot of planets to be light up carefully and cared for to be nice back her house, it was all Sugimura's doing as well.

Sugimura: Do you like it...? I hope it' no trouble, Haru my sweet.

Left speechless, Sugimura did something so sweet and thought for his girlfriend.

Haru: Oh, Sugimura-Chan...I love it so much! This is the best Christmas gift ever! A garden of a lovely night lights all over. But how...?

He just gives Haru a gift to have fun with a cup of her own handmade coffee, while sitting near the fire place.

Sugimura: I have learned from the best right here. Come, let's warm ourselves up next to the fire.

Haru: I love to. Thank you so much for this.

Futaba and Yuuki -

A lot to do and plan things for the two can agree upon for Yuuki spends more time at Futaba's house of her room, doing nerdy things.

Futaba: What say you and me watch some...Miyuzaki films, maybe about two movies for tonight?

Yuuki: Like Howl's Moving Castle and Spirited Away, sure!

Futaba: And for video games to play...How about Catherine?

Yuuki: Sure, Sakura-san. Let's take turns.

Futaba: And something to read like...one of these collection from my Manga books?

Yuuki: If it's between Sailor Moon to Lupin the 3rd, then okay!

Then it has been planned out for Futaba to be happy and hugging Yuuki 'without her panicking this time'.

Futaba: Sweet...I knew you would like my night plan! Let's go!

Kissing him too for Yuuki was in heaven.

Yuuki: Anything with you...This is the best love ever!

And Yusuke and Makoto...

Yusuke: How's this one, Ms. Makoto.

From doing different holiday cards of art work with Yusuke didn't mind helping Makoto out, to be fast getting it done.

Makoto: Good work, Yusuke. A snowy woods, animals, lights, a design Christmas tree, and such. I never knew you come prepare on things like these every year.

Yusuke: It's nothing what I can do, and some for me to make a spare one, just for you.

He made one for his girlfriend, and so did Makoto for Yusuke to draw...the best she could do.

Makoto: It's lovely...and this one? How is it.

From holding each other and kissing under the moon light of the window for Christmas to shine up, he loves it a lot.

Yusuke: It's perfect, but not so much as you are to me.

Makoto: Same here...

Ah, young love...all set to bring everything that Keiko needed and her penguin plushie to leave with Sae to leave to a new place to live in for her house arrest...no spying when bathroom time, changing clothes, or in bed to not happen at all for the rest to be simple.

Keiko: All done, Sae, I'm ready. Let's go. (See you all soon and I'm sorry.)

Leaving everything out from gifts and a letter, Keiko leaves now.

Sae: Come on. Akechi-san's waiting for you, Keiko, let's not keep him waiting for much longer.

And into a nice hotel type of home Keiko stays in for the officers hear her confess it all, for her and Akechi to meet up to have a lot on his mind...the cops and lawyers wish to hear him out to speak about all that he did the day after Christmas for her and Akechi to at least spend some time together on a Christmas Eve night and still be treated like people without feeling like criminals, good to know.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun...

Akechi: Hi, Princess...Before you get mad, I have to do it to join you from all of this. But I needed your help on what I have to say to them later...I convince Sae-san to allow us to be like this during the time to put Shido away for good. Please understand.

She just hugs Akechi for him and Keiko to spend their night of their love on a Christmas night as Sae leaves them be for now.

Keiko: It's fine, Akechi, let's just make this Christmas Eve night count for you and me at this very moment.

Akechi: Okay, let's do that...Make it a lovely Christmas night. I still owe you that kiss like I promised.

The two make out for now to be a victory but a down side to turn out to be like this, you know...? Kind of sucks. Still, they make their time count to make a right – for others to believe on who Keiko is as the leader of the Phantom Thieves, while they also see Akechi to be aiding the Phantom Thieves more 'to not know about him being one of them'. Something should work out to still remain as heroes.

Keiko: Yes, please, Akechi-Cun...I just want to hold and kiss you a lot...

Akechi: Anything for you, Princess...

A nice way to start something out for this special night, a lot to be Christmas Day itself, to not be well for the others to soon learn what has happened to be sad...They'll just have to wait for them, to have the Phan-Site now back normally to go up to 66 percent to be normal the way it should be...Hey, what did Keiko wrote on the note she left for everyone to see for her friends?

_Keiko: "To all my friends who I truly treasured a lot more...If you're reading this, that I've turned myself in to the police and so has Akechi's for working with us. Why you asked? Sae told us t was the only way to have Shido arrest to spend the rest of his life behind bars to not become the prime minster...Good to know. I left last night to be living a nice place on house arrest to work and finish school a bit different for the next few months, but we'll be back to have that party to be a different theme than Christmas...You all have a Merry Christmas with the gifts I've left for all of you, well it's sort of cute handmade stuff animals, please enjoy them. Ryuji and Yusuke – you two are the two men I love to be the best friends I ever have, Makoto – you're the smartest friend to make one dream to come true once you're finished with high school, Haru – you do what you want to fall in love on how you feel to make a coffee shop when you're done with high school too for a true friend you are to me; Ann – you and Ryuji make a wonderful couple to have your looks and brains to know what's right to be my friend, and Futaba – you're like family to be than a friend of a true little sister that I ever had to use her skills for so much. And to everyone else who wanted to know what happened to me...let them know from Yuuki, Iwai, Yoshi, Ms. Kawakami, Hifumi, Chihaya, Ohya, Tae, and Shinya that I'm doing well. We'll be back. With lots of love...Your best friend, Keiko Amamiya aka Joker. P.S. Don't worry a lot, we're still friends and Phantom Thieves to be remembered after what we all did together." _

Year 20xx

Day # 258 - December 12/25th – Sunday

The next day to be Christmas Day itself and it was snowing outside...For Cafe Leblanc stays open for a while as Sojiro was running the place to get Keiko's note for him, Futaba, and Makoto to read it first...while the TV was going on with the news about something to be talking about since a few days ago, other than yesterday the world almost ended.

Newscaster: [The Public Prosecutors Office finally decided today to break its long standing silence. It seems there was consensuses to try Representative Shido for the countless crimes he confessed. Furthermore, many demands have been made for Representative Shido to resign from his public position. Nationwide protest have begun in support of holding new elections, and an internet proposal has-]

A lot to be done and changed so much, huh? Good to know 'on some of the parts'.

Sojiro: ...I'm surprised so much changed in just one night. It's pretty impressive. But Keiko's...

For the first three to learn the news, that's when others showed up next to not know about Keiko and Akechi just yet, but they all soon will. As Ryuji, Haru, Ann, and Yusuke have arrived to look all happy.

Ryuji: Merry Christmas!

Not so merry for today if someone didn't leave to have Makoto, Futaba, and Sojiro to all be feeling down.

Makoto: ….

Ryuji: Huh? Why do you look so down? What're you cryin' about, Futaba? You guys get in a fight of something?

Not even close, Ryuji, for Futaba to nod a no there.

Futaba: ….

Ann: Hey, Ryuji...

Ryuji: ...What's up with this gloomy vibe? Where's Keiko? Or Akechi?

Haru: Mako-chan, what's wrong?

Hard to tell the other four the sad news, for Makoto had to show them the letter.

Makoto: Um...

Sojiro: It's OK. I'll explain.

And so he does tell the others everything. From Keiko leaving to also leave a note with many good reasons why...from protecting her friends, stopping Shido, go on house arrest with Akechi, be gone for a while, and tries to have the others not to worry about them at all. This has Ryuji get mad to punch the table hard with his fist.

Ryuji: What the hell?!

Yusuke: I don't comprehend. The lovely hero who saved this nation is now living in juvenile hall with Akechi?

Sojiro: No, no, on house arrest to live in a special apartment type to be treated better for her and Akechi. But sadly, it's just how the system works. Don't let it get to you, Keiko wouldn't want that to happen, right?

To have their gifts and read Keiko's letter was hard enough for her and Akechi to be doing all of this.

Makoto: I did my best to discuss the options...but nothing I said could change the outcome...

Sad to let this happen and Keiko has done the right thing, to have them all sad for Ryuji kept on punching the table.

Ryuji: Dammit! This can't be happenin'!

Ann: Are we suppose to just agree to this? Akechi's doing the same to stop being a detective to also place his life for all of us along with his girlfriend's side! I can't do that! Keiko's my best friend who helped me out so much!

Futaba: Me neither! I love Keiko as the big sister I never had before.

Nice for Futaba to call Keiko by her full name.

Yusuke: I must object as well.

Haru: Wanting to interrogate Keiko-Chan makes sense...but the measures followin were questionable at best to be on house arrest for who knows how many months for her and Akechi-san are staying.

Ryuji: All that crap about her record and probation was bullshit! Keiko didn't do any of that!

Ann: Won't everything just cancel out if Shido tell the whole truth?!

A lot to let it all lay on to Keiko and Akechi's hands to stop Shido, but will it all be enough to have everything work out?

Makoto: That won't be enough. Remember what my sister said before? In order to overturn a sentence, you need definitive evidence that proves the subject's innocence.

Sad but it's all true to be part of the law now a days.

Ryuji: Evidence?! How're we gonna find anything like that...?! I mean, the police were in on that crap too, so any proof they got's prolly been destroyed...

Yusuke: Futaba, is there any was you can use your computer to find information?

Hearing that part out, Futaba might pull a few strings to make something happen.

Futaba: I'll do what I can...But don't put too much faith in it. Its some kinda almighty device.

Haru The Metaverse doesn't exist anymore either...Boss, can you think of another means by which we can help Keiko-Chan and Akechi-san...?

He could, but sadly Sojiro can't do anything about it.

Sojiro: Sorry...

And they all wonder if Morgana was still here right now, to try to say and do something about fixing all of this mess right about now.

Haru: I wonder what Mona-chan would say if he were right now...

Yusuke: He likely laugh and tell us how foolish we all are.

Makoto: And he would say it in that high and mighty tone of his...

Ryuji: That guy was really annoyin', but how that he's gone it feels...y'know...Guess we really did count on him a lot.

Futaba: The hope of humanity...

Yusuke: I wish I could do something to help our leader...

Seeing others were all down in the dumps to let this whole thing get to them, Ann won't stand for any of this to slams her hands on the table, standing up, and say something to be strong. And in Keiko's letter did say – don't worry about her or Akechi for them to come back real soon. Good point...

Ann: Hey! Morgana'd be ashamed of us sitting around here moping like this! Honestly, I don't know what we should do...but if we give up, we'll never save Keiko! Or Akechi-san either! Didn't she save all of you?! If we aren't gonna act now, when will we? We gotta do something...!

Soon Ryuji gets up to agree with his girlfriend there.

Ryuji: Yeah! Now's not the time to be hangin' our heads!

Yusuke: Hm...What can we do without using the Metaverse...?

How will they help out Keiko and Akechi without being Phantom Thieves and with no Metaverse to go to anymore? So many choices to make here, huh?

Haru: Maybe we'll be able to find something if we search around.

Makoto: Let just calm down and think about it. We've escaped death countless times before...There's no doubt we can do this!

Futaba: That's right! Let's go!

Soon all six of the Phantom Thief members all stand up from their seats to make it right to help out both Keiko and Akechi somehow in any way.

Ryuji: We're gonna save our hot leader and her boyfriend, no matter what it takes!

For Sojiro likes the idea to help them out as Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru had some Christmas work to be done this year to help out Keiko and Akechi in any way they all could...Go, team! Go! A lot to be going on as Sae waited for Keiko to talk to the cops about everything first, while Akechi sees Shido once more in the visiting rooms to have a few things to say to one another, for Shido planned this whole thing out to make it possible. Really? First was Keiko to talk to some men from a few questions to turning herself in to have arrest to be found guilty.

Investigator: All right, missy, let's start our interrogation. So you're the leader of the Phantom Thieves that undermined our society, correct?

For her to behave well with these guys to be more understanding than Shido's men were to her cognitive illusion. Or the set up underground people were, for some of them got arrested for good once their hearts were all changed. Serves those men right! And for the real professionals to be doing their jobs much better.

Keiko: That's right. I was Joker, who wanted to save many lives until we were set up to fake my death to fix things. We have all the proof that Shido was behind the mess and ruined my life.

Investigator: Good, keep answering the question like that. Good girl. As leader of the Phantom Thieves, you also committed a number of crimes. Illegally entering in Madarame's residence and Okumura Foods is destruction of property. And the broadcast from the TV sow the other day was in violation of the Radio Law. There are some other infraction as well...On top of that, you have a past history crime to be just one from Shido framing you, correct?

Keiko: That's true too, sir.

Investigator: I see...In any case...Keiko Amamiya, you are free from these charges of the crime Shido set you up with twice. As for juvenile hall...You will hereby be on house arrest for two months from the apartment which Ms. Niijima has arranged just for you on good behavior, to still do school work and have a part time job, to not leave without a bodyguard to escort you along with Mr. Akechi once we hear him out next; while on protection to go out when you both do shopping at times to keep an eye on things until some other certain things you can do from your place only for more private moments when needed. Case closed. Have we done this the hard way, you would've been in jail for good, Ms. Amamiya, be grateful it's a fair deal.

They shake on it for Keiko was lucky to get off with that only.

Keiko: I'll take it and I'm happy to help out in any way I could.

Investigator: Now you and your boyfriend will wait for the trial to start off soon on what you've told us. Thank you again.

Well, that was easier said in done, I take the deal too. As Keiko walks back with Sae, they waited for Akechi next to finally have a few moments with Shido for the father and son to have some trouble to get something off both of their chests, for now was the best time to do it since Shido's heart has been changed. Oh, boy...I hope this doesn't turn too ugly.

Officer: Akechi, Shido's waiting for you in the other room.

Sitting from across each other for Akechi stares at Shido to be all chained up to be willing to talk to Akechi normally face to face to be in the room alone with the guard just standing out side of the door.

Akechi: Hello there, Shido. Well, here I am as promised. So let's talk. I got another meeting I have to go to next.

Shido: Yes, my apologies, Akechi, I'll try to make this short. I'm glad I can talk to you like this after my heart was changed by the Phantom Thieves...Who would've guessed you worked for them to becoming one yourself.

Akechi: You're lucky it's just you and I in this room. And so what? I was a Phantom Thief and a detective...but none of them anymore to have my work on the line.

Shido: So that's why you and your girlfriend are in the same boat...You really do love her and not your old man, huh? Well...I can't say I blame you one bit. I did murder your mother by poisoning her because I wanted the woman to tell anyone from the crimes I've done to last this long to raise you a little as a kid. And to be alone to do so much in your life time...That Loki was part of your Shadow self who you defeated to have your heart changed. But before that, answer me this one question...Did you really wanted to kill me?

Ah, man...! Akechi almost wanted to do it but knew it was wrong to do it the old justice way instead, until Loki almost made him. So he was thinking about it from the bad Shadow self to grow stronger to falling in love with Keiko like he did.

Akechi: ...Dammit...! I don't know how to answer that question to you.

Shido: Very well. Try this trick. Close your eyes, clear your mind, and tell me how you feel about it. Let it all out on me. Go on, I can take it.

And so, he does for Akechi to think hard to go through the bad times to soon have the better ones to let it all out.

Akechi: You want to know how I really feel about you...? Fine, I'll tell you everything. What you've done to me and my mother to try to ruin my life...I wanted nothing more than to die! Until my master, a man who's a brilliant detective who taught me a lot to be like him came in to rescue me to get justice against you; I wanted to learn more about what you're doing years later to hear about a girl you place from false charges on to keep your line of work to have another woman murdered! By Junko's doing...I can see why she betrayed you...What Loki try to do to me...to try to kill you, I didn't wanted to but he tried to poison my mind; and for Junko to see her being a children's author book who should've pass on to lose herself from someone who does love her to gain more power to both ended up dead...What if I was her instead? I thought I wanted to be killed, for the girl you have ruined her life to clear her criminal record to be no more was Keiko Amamiya, the woman who I am in love with...! The only thing I'm more mad about beside destroying my life, and my mother's death...IS YOU MAKING MY PRINCESS SUFFER!

Going up to Shido to hold him by the shirt for him to get punched by Akechi, no...! For the guard almost tried to stop him, but instead...he punches the wall to bleed a little to bruise to be inches from Shido's face. A close call for Akechi sees he can control his rage against his nasty father to let it out and then say something else next.

Shido: I see...Feel better now?

Akechi: I guess I do...It wasn't the punch I wanted to do, is the look on your face right now and the way the Phantom Thieves defeated you is what I really wanted to see. And my wish came true. Now I'm done.

Shido: I'm happy that you're happy, son. It's fine if you don't want to response or forgive me, but I do want you to know this since I'm able to say it to you in person...Akechi, I'm sorry for everything I've put you through and being a rotten father, I truly am. There...I said it.

From them staring at each other for Shido to say those words 'with feelings' to Akechi for so long, he gets up from his seat to leave for the guard to see him out and to say one last thing to his father.

Akechi: That's all I wanted to hear. I'm glad I got it all off my chest now...This is the last time we'll talk like this and for me to say this one more time. Farewell, Father.

Shido: Farewell.

Once he leaves the room to be crying for Shido can finally be put away for good, as Akechi started to cry too by letting all of this out after the last sixteen years to finally come to an end for him. Soon Sae and Keiko see Akechi feeling sad.

Sae: Akechi-san. He's done it...

Keiko: Akechi-Cun, it's okay. It's all over. You told him.

He lets the rest of his sadness as he and Keiko hugged.

Akechi: Keiko...I didn't hurt him...I fought back. I'm me and only me to make my own decisions, and it felt wonderful...

Keiko: Oh, Akechi...If you still want to wait for tomorrow to make the speech-!

Akechi: Sae-san...Can you tell the press I'm ready to talk in fifteen minutes? It'll be fine, Keiko, I want to do this.

Wow, he really wants to still go for it to Keiko's surprised and Sae's to make it happen for him to feel better now since Akechi's finally leaving his past behind at long last to move on a bit more on what he needed to say next.

Sae: I'll make sure they hear you out. Give me a minute...

And from there in fifteen minutes later, Sae has done it for her and Keiko to hear Akechi out to talk to the right people from lawyers, some police officers, detectives, and a few presses from the news 'the real trustworthy ones' as they sit down in a room to have Akechi say something about aiding the Phantom Thieves. Will he go to jail, lose his job as an ace detective, or worse? Well, they've decided already to see what Akechi has to say first.

Keiko: (Good luck, Akechi-Cun...)

Feeling better now, he says it.

Lawyer Man: So, ah...Akechi-san, you wanted to say something before hearing your fate...?

Akechi: Actually, I do. I had a lot to think about since last night and today after seeing Shido to ask him a few questions...But I'm ready now. I've admit these things to all of you who have worked and trusted me – I wanted to become a detective to have nothing more than to stop my father and it finally happened. From the traitor journalist Junko Sakurai on the crimes she has committed who had me kidnapped to try forcing me to murder Shido who've ruined my life, but I didn't to be saved by the Phantom Thieves who changed his heart and stopped Junko for the real murderer of the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns who almost frame the others...to the woman I'm in love with as leader of the Phantom Thieves. And yes, I also admit that I've been aiding them too after they let me see the truth on who they really were way before changing my heart. And I'm happy to help them until the very end to do it all behind your backs, please understand. Whether you want me to apologize about it or not, I want to bring justice without killing Shido to let my pain finally come to an end; to think about this last part was hard whether I get arrested to losing my job – so I've decided to quit as a detective to aid the Phantom Thieves in the future again after serving my time to with the hero I truly love. I think we're done here, so if you all excuse me-!

But before he leaves, the others stop him to say something way better than blaming words on the young Prince of the Ace Detective himself.

Officer: Wait! Mr. Akechi! Don't go...We get it. Like you, Ms. Amamiya is a hero to do what's right to be on house arrest to have her false charges from Shido to be lifted and hearing you admitting the rest on what you didn't mean to do but because it did to put your life on the line to the Phantom Thieves to not be enemies to us, we've decided even a lot more after your speech to say this. You're not fired.

Akechi: Excuse me?

Say what...?

Media Woman: Yes, still be a detective and finish high school once you and your...girlfriend are done being on house arrest to still help us while you make sure that the Phantom Thieves are in line with the law if they come around again. That's right, Mr. Akechi, you'll be leaving for the next two months in payment monthly with Ms. Amamiya to help us put Shido and his goons behind bars. So, please don't leave the police force.

Hey, that sounds like a great deal to do to have Sae and Keiko happy to hear the news and Akechi to be smiling for him to accept to work things out.

Akechi: Yes...Thank you very much.

Lawyer Man: And thank you for being honest with yourself unlike Shido was to the world almost...Akechi-san, you're doing us all a favor for also turning yourselves in for the greater good.

They shake on it, Akechi comes back out, Keiko and him hugged it out, Sae leaves them out of the building, and it's all set for more of a Christmas Miracle to happen today. As they leave the building and returning back to their apartment, something else happens next. The three see the people out there to be cheering for Akechi and Keiko as a Phantom Thief leader of a hero to them all to wish them the best of luck to be loved, but it was better than nothing to walk out of there smiling.

Sae: Sometimes, most things can work out differently for those who do something right. I'm proud of both of you.

From girls cheering and the other guy 'or kids', all seems to well for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and the others to be in the crowd for them to soon be out in no time.

Keiko: Akechi, look. (Ryuji! Ann! Yusuke! Makoto! Futaba! Haru! We'll see you guys real soon.) I think this Christmas year was something else, wasn't it?

Akechi: It was...And with us living together for a bit during the holidays, I think we'll do well to make them count the most. School and probably working some how to earn a little bit of money. But how?

Keiko: I might know of a way once we tell Sae about it on the way back.

Akechi: I'm looking forward to hear about it, Keiko. But still, I'm glad we have people we can trust. Morgana would've been happy.

Keiko: Yes, he would, Akechi-Cun... (Merry Christmas to you, Morgana, wherever you are right now.)

From seeing a black cat pass by and the image of Morgana to be there to fading after, the two hold hands on the way back...As well as Sae, Akechi, and Keiko did one thing first, and that's by placing a box of photos of Junko and Atsuko, with the notebook, the Blood of Oath story book, a kunai knife, and the Shujin Academy girl's uniform to be packed away and buried somewhere in the park grounds of Shibuya to buried the once friendly Atsuko side along with a Jack Frost key chain 'to win from a crane game' to go with it to make a stone craving of Junko Sakurai only with some flowers for them to never be forgotten to then leave for their friends to do the same thing to later on. What other people say about Junko next was something to remember throughout the rest of Japan all over.

Teenage Boy: Junko Sakurai? Who was that...?

Teenage Girl: You haven't heard about her? Well, they say she was a student from the late children's books to be The Blood of Oath about a woman who fell in love with a beast who was an outcast to the whole world.

Teenage Boy: "The Blood of Oath"? Sounds like a scary story to me.

Teenage Girl: No, it was for children. They say from Junko to look up to that old woman who died from long ago when she was little, Junko try to re-make it for others to remember Atsuko's work...I think they might've been related.

Teenage Boy Oh yeah...you're right! So, what happen to Junko?

Teenage Girl: They say she was the criminal of the mental shutdown and psychotic breakdowns all along to feel Atsuko's pain to have others not understand her at first to get some attention...they say she died from a heart attack at young age to be dead since al they found was her skin and blood from a home where her own parents abandoned the poor girl. So she might've been killed more by Shido's henchmen. Scary...!

Teenage Boy: That sucks...All they knew about her was a student to Atsuko until the very end this year and the story is being made into a move later this coming Summer. Now that's what I call crazy! But somehow good. I kind of love the book.

Teenage Girl: Me too! I hope like the Blood of Oath one, that more will be done to remember the late Junko and the legendary Atsuko by then. Still, that girl could've serve some time if she surrender quietly to the cops...Oh, well.

Teenage Boy: Some good things can turn out bad to be a sad one, I guess...Don't worry about it, you just got to remember the good times that someone did have once to never be forgot to move on still. Trust me.

Yeah...It was best for the world didn't know the whole thing to leave them be to only know of the late Junko Sakurai instead 'who was really Atsuko Sakurai'. Another New Year to be over with real soon as a few days pass after Christmas Day to have Keiko singing another song...From 'Lyn – Infinity'. And more to come next time...Enjoy! Also – R.I.P. - Atsuko Sakurai/Junko Sakurai/Queen Lilith/Megan Sakurai/Black Mask, Jackie the Jack Frost, Janet, and Mochizuki. We'll miss you on the good things from you once, and the bad side to finally be defeated as you and your lover Yaldabaoth can finally live on within the after world forever.

Keiko 'singing': Left our everyday

Ordinary ways

At the door, don't need them here

Latest hype brand goods

Ain't our kind of loot

Got our eyes on stealing doubts and fear

And sometimes

Got our eyes on someone special

Look how far we've come

Found a bond that lasted

We'll outshine the sun

Nothing matters more than us

Nothing matters more than trust

Sometimes all it takes

Is a chance encounter

For your heart to break

Speeds of sound and light alike

Like a bolt of lightning strike

Through infinity

Even everyday

Living takes its toll

Trials everywhere you look

Love can turn to hate

Less you break the mold

Gotta break the rut, rewrite the book

And find out

What it is that matters most now

Look at how we've made

Magical connections

Bridging time and space

And the chaos couldn't keep

You from running into me

Found the ones who care

Found the ones who matter

I know they'll be there

This chaotic world should know

Magic still can rule the show

Past infinity

Falling through the hour-glass

Treasure-hunting's no easy task

Time slips by

Through your fingers

So live...now!

Look how far we've come

Found a bond that lasted

You and I as one

Nothing matters more than us

Nothing matters more than trust

Something's brought us here

Miracles and magic

And together we're

Gonna make it I just know

And our energy will grow

Past infinity


	117. The Aftermath

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 117 – The Aftermath

Year 20xx

Day # 264 - December 12/31th – Saturday

It's been six to seven days now since Akechi and Keiko are living at a special type of hotel apartment for the next two months to give themselves up to testify against Shido in court who confesses everything to be arrested...Even though Keiko as once leader of the Phantom Thieves Joker who broken into other places and hacking into TV shows was a crime to not be charge from Shido to make her hurt him and not to murder someone was off the hook; they didn't take her to jail or Akechi for working for the Phantom Thieves to try to murder Shido with reasons, they completely understood to let him be doing both again 'without knowing he was also a Phantom Thief member as well' to still get paid. For now and Sae checking on them to go in court against Shido to see all things worked out after all...So, what's been happening the last few months to go by? For New Years Eve...For everyone all over town at night time were cheering on for the count down to start for the cops to be watching – while at the old hide out for Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru to be watching at a good spot from above them. Nice view...

Ryuji: Just look at 'em all party down there. They don't even know. Heh. Guess that's fine.

Looking out through the window for Ann to be thinking about her best friend Keiko to hope to be doing well with Akechi right now.

Ann: I wish she...Keiko could be here with us and Akechi-san.

They know, but all they can do now was to wait.

Yusuke: That said, we have our cellular phones, yes? Was there truly need to meet?

Ryuji: Our next move's important. We gotta get pumped.

Futaba: Yeah!

All this for the six to stay together and hang in there on what's to come, even Futaba wanted to be ready for anything.

Haru: Besides, don't you think it's nice taking in person?

None of them didn't mind at all...Soon, the lights were lid up to see the count down all the way to one to finally be January the 1st at long last for a brand new year to start off. Time to party...! For the cops have some people under control all over town. As for Makoto and the others...?

Makoto: New Year's Eve...It seems rowdier this year, doesn't it?

Ann: We'll need to brace ourselves.

Haru: I'm going to try contacting my father's associates.

Ryuji: Sounds good to me.

Whatever they all had in mind, it better be a good one...

Makoto: Sounds like we're set. We must succeed, no matter the cost.

Futaba: Yeah!

With Yusuke, Haru, Ann, and Futaba were all fired up to go from Makoto's words, Ryuji gives the thumbs up to be all set on his end as as well.

Ryuji: Let's do this.

Leaving separately to go to different directions to walk to next, the six know what needs to be done on whatever happens later. The Phantom Thieves will still live on...Elsewhere, with Keiko and Akechi were settling in well for Keiko was making some food downstairs and Akechi had some paper work to do on reports of a case to be solved on regular murderers 'to still get paid' for the overs to have fun having snacks, watching movies, playing video games, and enjoying the New Years Eve party all night long to be special to them...even having fun in bed to being half naked a little to showering before bed.

Keiko: Wow...What a night...

Akechi: Which one...? The undressing or playing naughty?

Fooling around with Keiko's breasts from her bra to make her feel shy for Akechi to be playing.

Keiko: Akechi-Cun!

Akechi: You like it, makes you cute when we fool around some more...

Keiko: Oh, you...I just hope our friends are having a good new year time like we are other things from dating for ours to be different.

A lot to take things slow for their love was strong for them to both be free from something in their lives to make it this far.

Akechi: I'm sure they're doing well. From you making some good sweets sometimes is the best, I'll do a lot more detective work will be my new year resolution for me. And for you, Princess?

Hard to say the least but to have her own place to live in...

Keiko: Beside living like this for a bit...I want for us to move to somewhere to live together to be more independent someday, I still want for it all to happen and still see my family sometimes.

Akechi: Well, like that part...I hope you'll one day introduce me to your family, I would love to meet them in person. Also...

Keiko: Also what?

Akechi: This.

Bending down on one knee next to Keiko to be surprise on what he does next other than kissed her hand to say something very magic for this New Years Day to become a gift for them both.

Keiko: Akechi...? My God, is this really happened?

Akechi: It is, but I have no ring yet but to tell you these words to you. Keiko Amamiya...From the first time I saved you from the two men who try to rape you and your old gym teacher, I knew it was destiny for us to meet and fall in love. From your smarts, beauty, kindness, powers, and understanding the Phantom Thieves more helped me realize what true justice is...You saved me from other Shadow self to try to have Shido killed, but I was rescued to see my once father now stopped to set you free and bring that man to justice. For you and your friends helped me see that I can control myself as well without being trapped from the past forever. So I ask you, Keiko, my Princess...For later to give you a ring, may I ask you for your hand in marriage when we both finish with high school next year?

Aw...He asking Keiko to marry Akechi after their last and third year of high school to still live together and work on part time jobs to make it all happen, this makes Keiko very happy to hear to have one dream to come true for her so far.

Keiko: (This is real...! It's really happening!) Yes, Akechi-Cun...! Yes, I will marry you.

This makes them both happy for Akechi to be laughing to embrace Keiko in his arms to be kissed and they were both very happy to hear and to celebrate a little while longer, just enough to spend the night on a brand new year to start.

Akechi: Yes! Yes! Thank you! This is wonderful to make all of this New Years count!

Keiko: I can't wait to tell the others when we get out soon...!

Akechi: It'll be the perfect wedding! I love you so much, Keiko...!

Keiko: And I love you too, Akechi-Cun!

What a magical night this has been for Keiko and Akechi to celebrate one special thing to happen so far, and to live normal lives on house arrest was still good enough, huh? To also be treated well than not criminals so much but special guests. For they're going to get married soon to be happening! So wait, what happens during the two months to go by fast...?

Year 20xx

Day # 267 - January 1/3rd – Tuesday

What's been going on was this...Makoto gets a call from her house to hear someone she knows of to tell her some good news. For Shiho seems to give her something for Ann to tell her to work something out to make it all happen, while Sae does the rest of the work.

Makoto: Tell Shiho-san that I said thank you. Let us save Keiko-Chan, no matter what.

Year 20xx

Day # 269 - January 1/5th – Thursday

Sojiro visits the police headquarters to talk to the investigator about what Keiko and Akechi told him for Sae to trust a lot on what he was telling him next of the entire story, to also be questioned too on his side of the story to keep everything else a big secret.

Sojiro: I keep telling you, I'm Keiko's my guardian is all. I don't know anything else other she's a good kid! What more do you want me to say? Now you know for sure how a good person Keiko is, can I go home now? If when you can, send this message out to her...Tell Keiko I said hi.

Year 20xx

Day # 271 - January 1/7th – Saturday

Tae herself was making her career work as a doctor for business to be going well to help out her patients to love her being the best doctor in Yongen-Jaya's clinic.

Young Man: Thanks, Dr. Takemi. I'll be sure to do those things.

Tae: I'm glad you're getting better, sir. Do keep at it. If you need to know from your description, be sure to call me at anytime before taking your medicine.

Young Man: I will.

A lot to help others to not test on certain people from her medicines works really well.

Year 20xx

Day # 274 - January 1/10th – Tuesday

Looks like back at Shujin Academy to have lots of teachers to make sure that Keiko's false criminal record to go away with Kawa's help to make it all possible now that they know it was all Shido's fault, and her grades to be good pass her second year at high school.

Kawa: And that's why you must remove from the crimes that 2nd year student Keiko Amamiya from one thing she didn't do. With her school work she's doing on her own for us, she'll pass with flying colors. What kind of teachers are you to be any good if you don't do your jobs right?! Well...? Please help me out!

Her words get to Ms. Usami, Ms. Chouno. Mr. Hiruta, Mr. Inui, and Mr. Ushimaru to help out Kawa after her fine speech to reach out to the five and the rest of them.

Year 20xx

Day # 277 - January 1/13th – Friday

While Iwai gets two of his friends to help him out by getting Keiko to be proven innocent in any...fair way of course to help out a young friend like she was to him.

Iwai: I want to protect Keiko...I'm beggin' you, guys! Yeah, Keiko's my friend to be both cute and something else in her young age. Now make sure to get the word around to not let anything bad happen to her, ya got it? Good.

Year 20xx

Day # 278 - January 1/14th – Saturday

Down town had Yuuki doing something very important to be holding something big in his hands. Hmmm...What could it be?

Yuuki: Please...! Please, I beg of you! Please help me collect enough signatures! I want to help out a friend who's innocent! Keiko Amamiya's really a good woman! She always fights for the sake of others...She's...She's also my best friend who I care about!

A lot of attention Yuuki was getting to get people to sign the petition to help him get Keiko and Akechi set free real soon...Aw, how sweet of him.

Year 20xx

Day # 280 - January 1/16th – Monday

Chihaya in Shinjuku was working hard to question her about Keiko's freedom to have a prediction of for her to read their minds, it...really doesn't work like this type of job completely. But having a friend she knows of like Keiko to make something.

Chihaya: You see...you have all come here and were all able to come to our senses is because she saved us! And now she's in a crisis herself, I believe it's our turn to save her this time! Keiko-Chan. But our words won't do any good, but asking for others for their word will, please spread the word to others. Won't you pleading goes against the police to join me? Please!

That''s a big yes to make all of this happen...

Year 20xx

Day # 282 - January 1/18th – Wednesday

At night time, Ohya questions on others in the area about Keiko on who she was to get a good name out for her, to own her young friend so much.

Ohya: Please! Tell me everything you know about this high school female student! I need more testimonies to get this girl free from the things she has done for others like myself too! You seem to have trouble once for Amamiya to come to help you out, correct? You can tell me anything, I'll listen.

This real journalist won't give up without a fight like this one, huh? You go, girl!

Year 20xx

Day # 287 - January 1/22th – Sunday

Hey, some good people from the whole politician things with some supporters for Yoshi to see and gather, to help each other save a young friend of his being Keiko herself. Since she did for him, now Yoshi himself will do the same thing with her next.

Yoshi: ….A certain young woman is with a bad dilemma due to unjust troubles from the government! Keiko is suffering from a crime she didn't commit! She is a promising young woman who will support this country's future! Without justice, what good is there if someone uses it like it was nothing to them? This cannot be allowed!

Year 20xx

Day # 294 - January 1/28th – Saturday

Even in some of the arcade places for Shinya tells his younger to some older game players 'even his friends' to help him out to save Keiko to get out of this mess too. For a kid like him, to do anything to the Phantom Thieves for so much good they've done.

Shinya: ...Look at the gaming screen here. This girl ranked number one in these rankings like I did. Isn't Missy's high score amazing? I really wanna play against her again...but I heard she got arrested for some crime she didn't commit. But...I can't help her out by myself. Like online forms and signatures to save a certain young woman who's got game like Keiko Amamiya aka Missy does. This doesn't make any sense to have my friend arrested on something she didn't do at all! ...Please...! Help me out here!

There was no time to play, it was time for the kids to get to work and they do.

Year 20xx

Day # 297 - January 1/31st – Tuesday

And let's not forget about Hifumi to be live on TV from her show to say something special after today's programming for the newscaster and the camera man to record, learn, and hear from all of this on what she has to say about her friend Keiko to hopefully see again real soon.

Hifumi: ….Yes, it's all thanks to a certain young woman who's a friend of mine name Keiko Amamiya. I was able to play fairly from my fixed matches in shogi much better now for her words help me escape from the mess I was once in. With a honest heart like Keiko has shouldn't be put away by the police to be on house arrest forever...This time, I wish to be the one to help her out! My best friend!

Strong words for those who know how much of a good person Keiko really was to everyone else in the the area...Later that night, Keiko was dreaming to be in the Velvet Room again to be in her jail cell to be open up now and being in her normal clothes this time and no prisoner's uniform on, but this time for both Igor and Lava to be there to set this girl free now from her rehabilitation to be all over and done with.

Keiko: Huh? The Velvet Room...? I'm back! Lava! Igor! The jail cell's for me are open...I'm happy to see you two again!

So were they for Igor to be laughing with joy.

Igor: *chuckle* Magnificent. We're happy to see you too again, Ms. Trickster. Sorry, but I have to call you by your once code name still.

Lava: But...you're confident in reality now, Keiko, even after you escaped the prison within your heart...What an ironic turn of events because you wished for the fortune of others over your own well-being. But for Akechi to join with you, you two will one day be wed.

That's how Keiko is.

Keiko: It just how I do things to care about others is all...I would do it all to be on house arrest there than away from the real world for it to disappear forever, so I'm fine with it and so is Akechi-Cun.

Lava: Still...It will do. You choose the correct path with your own volition. You did not compromise your beliefs for personal gain to the very end.

Soon, Keiko reaches her hand out for Lava and Igor wishes to give her a final gift to keep of her own final Confidant to grow ten times more already to be held with the many cards into one powerful one.

Keiko: Wow...What is it? Even without being a Phantom Thief anymore...I can sense things like this one to have the same feeling I do.

Lava: That's correct. The last Arcana you have taken hold of is "The World." It is the willpower to stand up in this world on your own feet, unswayed by no one. That will become that basis of hope toward the future with your teammates who share the same belief. Now that you've gained that power, you are no longer an existence that wanders alone...Use it well, Keiko, use it very well for more good some day to happen again.

She takes it to us it well for something to come around of the Phantom Thieves' return someday, who knows...

Keiko: Thank you, I will use it well someday. (The Phantom Thieves to make a combat one day may be...)

Igor: My own duties end here as well...You were truly a remarkable guest, my dear.

Soon Igor disappears somewhere else on the other side of the strange world that Keiko first came to for him to leave, followed by Lava to do the same thing too for her to see them no more for the room to be completely emptied now...

Lava: Take care, Keiko, it was fun on what we both had together

The Velvet Room disappears for her to see everything goes into the light to be empty of nothingness all over, all but the one butterfly to fly by Keiko as she goes back to sleep in the real world.

Keiko: I'll miss you both. Igor. Lava. Thank you for everything and...goodbye.

Oh, and one more Confidant of Keiko's to have already all upgraded too.

Tayla: Wild Card Arcana # 22 – Keiko Amamiya

In the Persona series, the wild card is the ability to form a contract allowing one to access and summon multiple Personas and switch between them in battle, and the ability to change bonds into strength. The wild card is most closely related to the Fool Arcana, with its Tarot numeral being zero (0). The term is also associated with the capabilities of Fusion Spells, where multiple Personas are summoned at the same time in order to execute a powerful attack.

Also, the Phan-Site to still be going for the percent was now 45 and continuing on...

Year 20xx

Day # 310 - February 2/13th – Monday

Some two months has passed by quickly as Keiko and Akechi to have a good life living together to be on house arrest to be watched to sometimes get out sometimes for the trial to go through, for them to work from cooking at the hotel place for Keiko to do a lot and Akechi for some paper work from photo murder mysteries to solve for the other detectives and cops. So, they get paid fairly to buy some normal things...While also having some fun together! The next morning – Sae comes to visit Keiko and Akechi about some good news she wanted to say to the two lovers who'll soon get married in a year or two 'for it will happen'.

Keiko: Hi, Sae.

Sae: Hello to you both, Akechi-san and Keiko. Long time no see.

Akechi: It's good to see you again, Sae-san...Just not to be in a place like this.

They were fine for Akechi to be joking about to see Sae smiling...

Sae: It's good to be on house arrest at least, right...? I have two great pieces of news for you two love birds today. First, we finally managed to prosecute Masayoshi Shido. He'll likely be found guilty. I'm grateful for you, Keiko, for your cooperation wit the trail. And you, Akechi-san, to finally facing against your father to admit your troubles to still keep your job in the end. What luck for others like you to have a change of heart like me. For each of your testimonies proved to be very useful.

Keiko: I'm glad to hear, we both are.

She already heard the news of them getting married later on to be happy even more to be their friends. To have even more friends to do something good to help them out, to getting out of this mess.

Sae: To be frank, it seemed almost hopeless at this point. But thanks to the civil protests, some of the more indecisive prosecutors came to our side. It will likely be some more time until the hearing begins, but this is the first step to true change. The only charges right now are for breaking election laws, breaking funding control laws, and bribery. I knew that proving the Metaverse's existence would be difficult...but I still find myself dissatisfied.

Akechi: I guess some of the people don't believe in it...That makes sense.

Sae: Shido did admit to all of this crimes though, including everything you know about. Now for the others good news. As of today, both of you are finally free to go.

This was wonderful! For Keiko and Akechi were finally free to go today to no longer be on house arrest, this was great!

Akechi: I'm happy to hear. I can work again.

Keiko: We get to go home? Yes! But...For me and Akechi-Cun to no longer live together...

However, Akechi had something else on his mind to let Sae already know about to tell Keiko even more good news.

Akechi: Don't worry. Keiko, we get to live there once you're first with your second year in high school and mine. Thanks to Sae-san and I made a deal, we own the place to be settling in for us to move in two months this coming April.

All right! That was really good news for Sae to nod a yes for Keiko was happy to have her dream to finally come true, so much so for her and Akechi to finally be living together real soon.

Keiko: My dream has finally come true...! Yes, Akechi! I'm so happy! Thank you! A late Christmas gift, but I'll take it.

Akechi: You're welcome...

A lot more for Sae to say next before they can leave.

Sae: From soon to be married and moving in together, so much to be going on for the both of you. Also, Shido's confession brought light to the truth o your case, Keiko. For Akechi-san's has been set free for others to understand his reasons to be left off the hook, and you to not be charge on something you didn't do anymore. We were able to prove in your innocence in the original assault change that led to your arrest. But not more, Keiko. You're a free woman that you always been. Your sentence will no doubt be rescinded. You're a free woman. The others did everything they could for you.

Lots of friends helped them both out.

Keiko: Others...? You mean our friends?

Akechi: They must've been worried about us.

A lot more than they already know of for them to do so much...

Sae: They did. The family who knew of the woman who was murdered who was the victim in your case as a witness was the turning point without their help to prove in your innocence, Keiko, but they wanted to help you out for their daughter's sake. She did leave a lot of evidences behind before she passed away. That wasn't all...An unbelievable amount of support has come in from various other places as well. To think they'd be able to track down someone involved in a case from well over a year ago...Regardless, the Phantom Thieves are gone.

Keiko: They really are, I know...we have to live normal lives now. (For the gift from the Velvet Room is just something to hold to a memory then...?)

Hard to say if the Phantom Thieves are really gone.

Sae: All that remains is for us adults to lead society in the right direction...Then again, I have to wonder if you believe what I say.

Akechi: We each made a promise to make it this far, right? And we both trust in you, Sae-san.

Sae: Thank you. Still, I'm glad I was able to save you, Keiko, in court. And you too, Akechi-san, on some other parts that is. I've never felt so happy in my entire life. I'm not quite sure how to put it, but...saving your future meant more to me than my own career to believe in your words to so much to have powers. Talk about girl power, huh? I feel like you even taught me how to live.

For Sae to change a lot thanks to Keiko, Akechi, and the other Phantom Thieves to help her change her heart to not steal her Treasure to have her on the right path this time.

Keiko: Sae Niijima, you're something else...

Sae: That's not true...By the way, there's something that's been on my mind. What did the Treasure of my world turn out to be?

Oh, right...it was her notebook of her father's handwriting when he was a police officer for Sae to keep to remember him by for Makoto to see her carrying around a lot.

Akechi: Oh, right...May we ask why you wish to know why?

Sae: It's fine...I suppose it doesn't matter now one way of the other. (I feel like I know what it was...) There is...one more thing. I haven't even told Makoto about this...But I realized something after meeting with all of you. My most prize "treasure" is the justice I use to protect these important to me. Makoto helped show me that as well.

A lot for Makoto to even talk to Sae a lot in the Metaverse of Sae's old Palace of her Shadow self to understanding more.

Keiko: Makoto's a good person who really loves her big sister you are to her.

Sae: She is...Also, once the Shido case is settled, I'm thinking of quitting my job and becoming a defense lawyer instead.

That's good for Sae to go from being a prosecutor and turn into a defense lawyer to be be much better to learn so much.

Akechi: That's a lot give in, Sae-san. None of us don't know what to say, but...I'm happy to hear.

Sae: Thanks, Akechi-san. I wanted to reform the system, but I'll have to leave that to someone else. Going forward, I want to enact justice not for myself, but for the sake of others.

Keiko: Then I hope you'll become the best of the best defense lawyer ever.

She gets up to give it her all for Sae to change to feel good about doing all of this.

Sae: Thanks, Keiko, I will do my best. Well then, I need to go submit the paperwork for your release, you two. Same goes for you too, Akechi-san, you can't do it on your own yet.

She was making fun of her friend again for Akechi to take a joke like this one, for not doing the paperwork of the release forms until he's free in a few minutes.

Akechi: I understand...Go right ahead.

One more thing Sae wanted to say before she does those things.

Sae: ...Ah, that reminds me. May I ask you, Keiko, one final thing?

Keiko: Sure.

Sae: According to your testimony...Keiko, it just had be a bit clueless, but...you could have stopped after talking Kamoshida down who tried to rape you, couldn't you? Why did you continue acting as a Phantom Thieves...? Akechi-san?

Akechi: It took me a while to understanding them from the Futaba case.

Sae: Perhaps I'm thinking too much into this, but...A thief who justly stole the hearts of others, and the criminal who controlled them for his own gain...Keiko, it seems your destiny has been tied to Shido's for some time...and now, it's finally settled.

Keiko: We all did our parts to put an end to him and his goons.

And no more messing with people with the bad change of cognitions anymore.

Sae: ….Doesn't it seem a little too perfect? It's almost as though someone planned it all...

From what Keiko had trouble seeing Shido to bump into him again to get through all of this change to be stopped, it was something else to be some sort of luck for Keiko to solve.

Keiko: (She has a point...Had I not encounter Shido back at the hotel, the Phantom Thieves may not have continued on...)

So, it must've been luck or something? It's hard to say what was what.

Sae: Could it be that this was your goal from the very beginning...?

Akechi: Who's to say...?

Keiko: Maybe it was just luck? That I cannot sense out. Sorry, Sae. Must've been part of the game then.

Making a joke there, Keiko makes a good point for Sae to understand.

Sae: The "game"...That's quite a fitting response from you, Keiko. You know, this job has shown me my fair share of criminals and convicts.

Akechi: To also see the heroes as young teenagers too.

True, so very true for Sae to be smiling about it.

Sae: But if young people like you two are, Makoto, and your friends exist in this world, maybe things aren't as hopeless as they seem. I'm sorry for rambling. I shouldn't keep that man waiting for too long...I'll be seeing you later, Akechi-san, don't work too hard. And Keiko, thank you again for everything you've done. See you later.

As Sae does the work in time to become a defense lawyer afterwards, hours later for Keiko and Akechi leave the apartment for a bit to hug it all out for it feels great going out wherever they want now without anyone else watching on them, no longer on house arrest at least. Feels kind of good, doesn't it? With the people started to clean the place to set up for the two lovers to live in later on...Cool! And waiting for them outside was a car to pick them up, Sojiro was there.

Keiko: It's Mr. Sakura.

Akechi: He's here to bring us back? How kind of him.

Pulling over for Sojiro to finally be seeing them again.

Sojiro: Hey. You two kept me waiting. Geze.

Keiko: Hi! Miss us?

Sojiro: I do...To be honest, I didn't really wanna come...But Futaba just wouldn't stop bugging me. Anyway, you're a free woman now, aren't ya? And you too, Akechi.

Akechi: It's good to get a lot more now...We have so much to talk about.

This has the two lovers to be smiling and holding each other.

Sojiro: It'd look bad on me if you did something again under my watch.

Keiko: Not to me, no way.

Sojiro: All right, let's go home. It's cold, so get in quick. You need a ride home, Akechi? Huh?

Akechi: I think I'll walk home later on. Let's head back to the good old Leblanc.

For them to be getting into the car for Sojiro to drive them back to Cafe Leblanc in time to drive on the highway streets to avoid traffic, just a little...

Keiko: (Just like from the very beginning, huh?) Here we go again.

Sojiro: It's not moving at all...

They hear what was going on with traffic from the radio news to be playing in Sojiro's car, but it was a normal event...No more psychotic breakdowns or mental shutdowns anymore.

Newscaster: [Due to the railway incident this morning, widespread delays have impacted the various lines and...]

Sojiro: Another accident, huh? Heh. Reminds me of that day back in April. Remember when we went in introduce you at the school? Remember, Keiko?

This was the first for Akechi to learn all about this for Keiko to remember a lot.

Keiko: I do...I try not to forget as you taught me a lot to prove I'm a good person later on, and I did.

Sojiro: You never change, huh? Thinking back, I was pretty awful to you, Keiko, throwing you in that storage room all by yourself...

This had Akechi a little worried.

Akechi: Come again?

Keiko: It's nothing, Akechi-Cun. Nothing that Sojiro and I can handle. He just wanted to know about me to treat me better deep down.

Akechi: That's good to hear. You love Keiko as your real daughter, huh?

This has Sojiro blushing to do care about Keiko, but tries to hide his feelings to not be so good at it.

Sojiro: Yeah, yeah...Then again, soon you're gonna be...

Keiko: In a few months, I'll be leaving, I know. (It'll be hard to say goodbye that I've been living at Yongen-Jaya for a year now.)

A lot to be sad, and Sojiro shakes his head to not think about it at all to think of the brighter things in life.

Sojiro: Keiko, you made some great friends here. And someone who you fell in love with you and to get married by Goro Akechi himself in a few years. Congratulations by the way. As for your friends, you better thank them when we get back, all right?

Keiko: I will.

It's good to have friends and someone you truly love...As Sojiro drives around back to drop Akechi and Keiko off at Cafe Leblanc for it to be closed, they got ready to go back inside on what's to come after two years...

Akechi: Ready, Keiko? Let's head back inside.

Keiko: Okay, Akechi. Well...here goes.

Sojiro soon catches up with to be smiling for Keiko to open the door to see what was waiting inside of the cafe...The other six were all there for Akechi and Keiko to finally come back. From Makoto and Futaba to be smiling, Haru was surprised like Yusuke, Ryuji was grinning with a big smile on his face, and Ann gets up to be very happy seeing them again.

Ann: Hey there!

Keiko and Akechi: Hi! We're back.

They sure were 'with someone else wondering around the place as well to be a cat'...huh? The others get out of their seats to hug and patting Akechi on the back for the guys to be happy to see them again.

Futaba: Namaste! Big Sis and her boyfriend!

Sojiro: Whoa.

To Sojiro surprise for the others to see Keiko and Akechi were now free to go for the others to see them again.

Ryuji: Keiko, you did it! And hey Akechi...Sorry for ever doubting you from the beginning...

Akechi: It's okay, I know how you all must've felt. I was the same with all of you when you were really the Phantom Thieves to learn so much on what good you were all doing. So, I guess we're even now.

All was good to know from their mistakes to trust in each other now, it was great to be back.

Yusuke: It has been a while.

Ann: Not bad. You two look fine to be on house arrest.

Haru: I'm glad you both seem well.

Makoto: Come sit over here!

And so the two lovers do for them have so much to say and tell to each other, as well as Keiko getting her sapphire ring for Akechi did promise her a weeding ring a month ago and he got one. Looks pretty...For Sojiro to already know about their engagement to let them tell the others about it next.

Sojiro: I gotta head out and grab some groceries. I'm sure you guys have plenty to talk about.

He leaves for the others had the entire cafe to themselves...

Ryuji: Man! It went well, yeah?!

Makoto: I'm so glad we didn't give up.

Yusuke: This was certainly worth the effort.

Ann: We didn't know what to do once you, Keiko, and Akechi-san were both gone...But then we realized something. Even if we don't have the Metaverse or any other special powers, we can still change reality.

Wow, to both Keiko and Akechi's surprise of their friends to go through so much on doing normal things to save their friends in any way they could do it. And they did in the end, with a lot of work to be done.

Ryuji: We were runnin' around everywhere we could since the new year...It musta been over a month.

Haru: Not just us. Everyone who believed in you joined us.

Akechi: Everyone else...?

It was there that Keiko knew what they were talking about.

Keiko: Wait...Iwai, Yoshi, Yuuki, Chihaya, Hifumi, Tae, Shinya, and Ohya? Them too?! (This is wonderful! I helped them all out, for me to help me out in return.)

Good to know...

Akechi: A lot of people you helped out. Princess, you're both beautiful and pure hearted to everyone else.

Keiko: It just who I am.

Making Keiko's happy when Akechi said that to her, the others had a lot to explain the rest on what happened next.

Futaba: Thanks to that, we've got our leader back! And you too, Akechi, you're the best in the team to help us from Niijima's Palace, a bit from Mementos, and to the very end against a False God.

Akechi: Really? Ah...Come on, you're just saying those things to me...Well, thank you, everyone. I have real friends to help me see justice through with my own eyes to face up to Shido in person. I felt...really good.

Keiko: You guys are the best to save us both. We're truly grateful.

What a friends for? Even Akechi was happy to have others really caring about him.

Ryuji: Right back atcha.

Ann: They treated you two fine, right? From the house arrest thing? Was it nice? Actually...did you lose some weight, Keiko?

Ah, not really to feel like herself...

Keiko: No...We just made our own meals, got out, and had a very own gym downstairs. It was nice.

Yusuke: It'll be understandable for you two didn't get out a lot unless one of you or both were escorted.

Futaba: What did you guys make? Tell us...

Akechi: It's no big deal. Sometimes we make from homemade pasta with broccoli, some suichi mix with seaweed and fish on it, pork dumplings, a strawberry short cake...

A lot to naming some good ones to be just fine.

Keiko: Good thing we didn't eat any prison food if we both went to juvie. Gross...I've learn a lot about cooking when we were living together at the downstairs kitchen.

Makoto: How lucky to learn a lot from the pass two months.

Ryuji: Eh, you're gonna get some other good food soon enough though. Boss is out gettin' stuff four our party right now. C'mon, everyone get together! It's time to celebrate!

Lots to celebrate today for everyone to do 'for a late Christmas party to make up for with everyone else'...Well, almost everyone to be missing one more.

Haru: Everyone...

Futaba: Well, not quite everyone...

Ann: Right...Morgana...

Just because Morgana's not with them anymore, that doesn't mean they can't still party on without him to still go on.

Makoto: ….He may have been the key person on this whole mission. We even considered what he would do when we were about to give up.

Morgana would've say to help out the others to be a true friend.

Ryuji: Mona totally woulda done something, right? That cat would never quit on you, Keiko.

Haru: He was always there to pull us forward.

Yusuke: Morgana truly was the engine of the Phantom Thieves.

Like he was a car to turn into from the Metaverse and Mementos to make you laugh just thinking about it.

Ann: He was a car, after all!

Futaba: I wanna see Mona again...

Akechi: We all do...

All to be sad to let it all go, only to hear Sojiro coming back quickly with the stuff. Or was it him...?

Ryuji: Huh? That was quick, Boss-

But it wasn't Sojiro, it was someone even better to be a black cat to look familiar as Morgana himself to surprise the others...it was all real and he was back in his cat form. No way...

Morgana: Someone call for me?

Keiko: No way...Morgana...?

Everyone gets out of their seats for all of them couldn't believe their eyes.

Ryuji: Morgana?!

Keiko: Morgana!

What a cute friendship they have to hug again to be back.

Morgana: Everyone! Madame Keiko!

For Morgana to be happy for him and Keiko hugged to be seeing each other again, for everyone else to be cheering with joy to sitting down with him to ask their strange friend on how this was really happening.

Akechi: I don't believe this...!

Ann: What're you doing here?! I-I mean, didn't you disappeared?!

Yeah, please tell us!

Morgana: Looks like the only me that disappeared was the one in the Metaverse.

Ryuji: Huh….?

Makoto: So...you stayed in reality as a cat?

So that's what happened to Morgana to lose his Metaverse true form of his and then comes back to be in the house cat form still. That's good! To still have him around to not be powerful of a weapon now since Yaldabaoth has been destroyed.

Morgana: When I woke up, I as out in Shibuya looking like this.

Keiko: Really...?

Looks that way, from the whole thing to take this long to come back.

Ryuji: That doesn't make any sense though! I mean, if you were alive, you shoulda come back right away!

Morgana: I...It was right after I had said goodbye. It would've been awkward to come back so soon...

Make sense there a little.

Yusuke: It seems he finally learned how to be tactful.

Futaba: He's grown!

Really? He looks the same as he did before going to Mementos...

Morgana: I knew you guys had found your witness, so I was just waiting for Keiko and Akechi to get discharged. Well done on that, seriously. You pulled it off even without y help. All of you did.

I guess they all did without Morgana's help to be proud of all of them.

Makoto: You've already returned to your normal conceited self?!

Morgana: I'm sorry I worried you all. Oh, can I borrow your shower, Madame Keiko? I was stray for so long I think I might smell.

Saying at a time like this, oh boy...

Ryuji: This ain't the tie for a shower, you stupid cat!

Haru: Give us our tears back!

Yusuke: You are unforgivable.

Just for that, Futaba wanted to pat Morgana to hate the feeling to feel like a pet cat again.

Morgana: Hrgh! S-Stop it! Talk about your harsh welcome...

From Futaba stopping and Haru just laughing for all of them were glad to see Morgana was back, in any form he was in.

Makoto: This is how it should be.

Akechi: No matter how you look at it, to be a good thing for someone to come back in any form he or she is in. Morgana, welcome home.

Yusuke: Matter are finally back to normal.

Ryuji: Right!

For all of them to laugh and talk to have Morgana to all say it as a group to have the gang back together to be normal high school students...

Ann: It's great that you're back and all, but what're you gonna do now?

Yeah, what was Morgana going to do know since he came back?

Morgana: Hm? Well, I've been thinking...

Ann: About what?

Morgana: How to become human, of course.

He was still on it to try becoming human somehow for Morgana to keep on doing as he wanted to hang out with the others now, and still be living with Keiko.

Keiko: Still on this type of mission, huh? That's our Morgana for you. (May be one day Morgana will become human somehow.)

Makoto: Oh really?

Morgana: I might've learned that I'm not a human now, but that doesn't mean I can't turn into one! Plus, I think there's a reason I survived like this.

A lot that none of us don't know about to have Morgana to try to turn into a human somehow? Very strange to have something like it to really happen some day.

Yusuke: Regardless, I'm glad to see you're safe.

Keiko: We all are.

And for Morgana to be back with them like this out of nowhere, hard to say if it's by luck or anything at all.

Morgana: Now this is just a guess...but I think I'm still here because you all remained cognitive of me. Even after the world's distortion disappeared, you kept me in your minds...That means you guys think there's a place for me in the real world.

That would make much more sense on what Morgana would be there for a very good reason.

Futaba: Of course! This is where you belong, Mona!

Haru: *giggle* She's correct.

Then Ryuji just remembered something...

Ryuji: ….Oh yeah! Sorry for buttin' in and all...But we heard from Boss...Keiko, you're goin' back home next month?

From March somewhere for Keiko to go back that month to leaving, but not alone to be living in a new place and a few other surprises.

Keiko: Yeah, I am.

Akechi: I almost forgot.

Ryuji: Keiko...Can't you stay here? Sure we proved both you and Akechi are not guilty, but people're still gonna label you there, aren't they? Ain't it just gonna be unconformable goin' back?

Keiko: I know, but that's how it's going to be...Also-!

For all of them looked sad to be all quiet for Makoto to say something before Keiko could finish.

Makoto: What's the matter? We were all excited a moment ago...How about this? Excuse me for a second, Keiko-Chan. If our leader is leaving, the Phantom Thieves are truly disbanding, correct? Today we can celebrate Keiko-Chan and Akechi's release...and commemorate the day of our disbandment from the two.

Holding on to Keiko to finish saying something, the others find this to be funny and okay to do for today.

Ann: What kind of commemorate is that?

Makoto: I was serious when I said it...

Akechi: I think it'll work out just fine with Keiko and me.

Nothing wrong with that at all of course, it'll be fine to everyone else too.

Haru: It sounds like a good idea to me.

Ryuji: I guess you're right! We just gotta double our excitement for today!

Just then, Morgana got everyone else's attentions to say something else next.

Morgana: Ahem...I know this is sudden, but I've decided to go with Madame Keiko. She's pretty special after all. If that's fine with you too, Akechi. Since you two will be living together to still finish up you high school by next year, right...? If I stay by her, I might be able to figure out how I can become human too. Plus, we need someone there in case Madame Keiko almost turning back into a delinquent!

For that to not happen for Morgana to help Keiko out on it to also learn the news about her and Akechi moving in together to be a drive there.

Akechi: Lucky guess...

Yusuke: You're moving in together?

And then Keiko shows everyone else her ring on her hand.

Keiko: That's not all...Akechi-Cun and I are getting married in two or three years.

Seeing the ring to make the girls happy to see and the other boys left speechless that it'll happen one day.

Morgana: No way...!

Ryuji: FOR REAL?!

Yusuke: It is a real sapphire ring...!

The girls hug Keiko to question her about her and Akechi's engagement.

Ann: Ah! Oh my god, Keiko! Look at you!

Futaba: You better invite us to the wedding now.

Keiko: I will to get you girls as my bridesmaids.

Haru: Oh! We would love to very much, Keiko-Chan!

Makoto: It'll be an honor.

And as for the boys, Akechi has that part covered already for him and Keiko both talked it over.

Akechi: Ryuji. Yusuke. Morgana. I wanted to ask you guys to be the best men in the group. Along with Boss to walk Keiko down with her. Please?

The three were all in.

Morgana: I'll go to bathe a lot to wear a bow on me only.

Yusuke: We'll be more than happy to.

Ryuji: Sure! Why the hell not? It'll be kick ass.

All good news to be very happy news to also celebrate ten times more now.

Morgana: Either way, I was you guys to add a farewell party to the one we're having tonight and for Madame Keiko and Akechi's engagement.

Ryuji: I dunno...Is that important?

Sounds like it.

Haru: Excuse me, Keiko-Chan. But...You're not leaving for another month right?

Keiko: That's right I am.

Yusuke: Then it is far too early for a farewell party.

Makoto: That'll just muddy the purpose of this celebration.

Oh, boy...Morgana, you better say something else next to fix this little error to learn about it please. Otherwise, it'll just be sad.

Morgana: Then it can be my comeback party! Nobody can complain about that, right?! I demand suichi. Suichi!

Soon Sojiro has come back with the stuff and to see Morgana as he was talking to everyone else.

Akechi: Boss is back.

Sojiro: Man, you guys're loud. I could hear you from outside. Oh, I was wondering why I heard meowing. The cat's back.

He was happy to see Morgana again.

Morgana: Chief! They're so mean!

Sojiro: Noisy as always...

He knows about Morgana can talk to not hear him, but to sense it out a little to still be treated like a house cat.

Morgana: Hey! I'm not some...normal cat!

Sojiro: I can't understand what you're saying to me you know. Here.

He does try to give Morgana some food, Sojiro was trying to he helpful.

Morgana: No, I would much rather have suichi than something like-...Hmprh?! This is delicious...!

Something tasted good for Morgana to have it.

Sojiro: Sheesh, what an assertive little guy...I wonder where he got that form.

Yusuke: If Morgana becomes human, he may end up just like Ms. Keiko.

A little joke there if Morgana does become human of a troublemaker more than mistaken Keiko for it. Ha!

Haru: Oh, I can see that.

Futaba: Totally possible.

Morgana: Me be like her...?! ...Well, if were a boy wouldn't be so bad. Or maybe like Akechi, but I don't want to be like Ryuji though.

That got him mad for Morgana to be making fun of again for Ryuji never learns sometimes.

Ryuji: What was that?!

Morgana: It's things like that. You get angry so fast. Oh, and you're vulgar.

Ryuji: You little...! Why don't you go disappear again?!

Here we go again...

Ann: Ugh, shut up, Ryuji! Please...! We're supposed to be celebrating, not fighting!

Keiko: But still...it shows how much these two get along.

Makoto: They're at it again...

A lot more than they'll ever know to keep it the way it is.

Sojiro: The world's changed, but you guys are the same as ever...

Futaba: Seriously...That weirdo Inari.

And now Futaba was making fun of Yusuke next out of nowhere.

Yusuke: Who are you calling a weirdo?!

Ryuji: In any case, we're all here! Let's kick this party off!

Yusuke: Very well...

It was party time! And of course Akechi will be packing back at his apartment to still see Keiko, as she'll do the same thing too until they both move out together. Good enough. To be a lot going and more to come later on in the future.

Futaba: Sojiro! I want suichi!

Keiko: Then what are we all doing just sitting around? Let's...party! (Friends are good to have to also add to our wedding in a few years like them, and a few more next.)

What a day this all turn out to be for Akechi and Keiko to make this day count to also have Morgana back in the cat form. Is it possible to try to become human one day? Maybe...Or for him to get his Metaverse/Mementos look again one day; as well to getting the Phantom Thieves back in action again? Only time will tell on day, who knows. It might happen before any of them will even know it. But for now – the three, Sojiro, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru all celebrated on the many things to happen this coming month and so much more before Keiko leaves to her new home soon with Akechi. And with for one more to be shown of the final part of the series to see how it all ends off. Yeah!


	118. A New Life for a Better Tomorrow

Persona 5: tmdrago version 2.0

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 118 - A New Life for a Better Tomorrow

A fun partying this was for Keiko as she was back at Cafe Leblanc for another month, for the next month will be her last to move out with Akechi to their new home and get married in two or three years...Once they worked hard on some jobs and finish their last year of high school together first. Still...Sojiro, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru to be happy to hear the news 'same thing with Sae'. For a long day to also have Morgana back in his cat form to stay with Keiko and Akechi to be good enough to try to find a way of becoming human somehow. Later that night once Keiko and Akechi finished talking to each other on the phone, to then be sitting on her bed to talk to Morgana next.

Keiko: What a day...For Akechi-Cun to still see me, we'll be living together real soon. So none of us won't be sad to be apart.

Morgana: Yeah, it'll be the month of March to start in no time.

Soon Keiko gets some text messages to say hi and welcome back. Like Ohya did, along with Tae, Iwai, Kawa, Shinya, Yoshi, Chihaya, Yuuki, and Hifumi. They'll all missed her...

Keiko: I'm glad they all texted me.

Morgana: Good people do care about others...Come on, Madame Keiko, let's got to bed. It's great to be back to a home I can belong in. And don't worry about Lavenza, I'll go visit her sometimes. That girl's cute when she worries about me. Good night.

Keiko: (Young love...Now I see why Morgana wants to become fully human so badly.) Good night, Morgana.

What a day to finally be sleeping...

Year 20xx

Day # 311 - February 2/14th – Tuesday

Another morning for Keiko owe a lot to cleaning up and work at the cafe today with Sojiro to be fast, good at her job, and happy to be back to lend a hand. As Morgana also walks around the place to also pass her second year at high school to go to her final one later this year. Good to know...Keiko and Akechi are both happy to let this happen. And you all know what day it is, right...? Yep. Today is Valentine's Day.

Sojiro: Oh right, today's Valentine's Day. No wonder there were so many guys bringing girls in here.

Keiko: Yeah, I've notice.

Sojiro: Don't you have anything exciting happening with your Akechi? I mean, you've been here nearly a whole year. Come on, Keiko, you can tell me. Y'know, when I was young, hoo boy...With me and Wakaba back then...

Just then, Akechi arrives to see Keiko for her to get her work done.

Akechi: I'm here. Hello, Princess.

Keiko: Hi, Akechi-Cun.

The two hugged for Morgana and Sojiro allow for them to have some moment time together.

Sojiro: I still can't believe a famous young ace detective is going out with a normal girl like her, while other fan girls will go crazy jealous after seeing this and you two to be engaged.

Keiko: They won't take him away from me now for us to get married...

Akechi: They're nothing I can handle, Boss. So there's no need to worry.

Nothing for Akechi to handle a million times already to avoid those type of girls only.

Sojiro: I see...Well, I'm off. I'll leave you two be so go have some fun.

Morgana: Have a fun Valentine's Day.

Once he leaves and Morgana to be going out too, Akechi and Keiko have all day to themselves. Cute!

Akechi: I got you something nice. Something cute to hold your hair up.

A type of hairband to be a flower for Keiko to love a lot to help out a lot.

Keiko: It's pretty...Thank you, Akechi, and I hope you...like these chocolates I've made for you.

Akechi: For you, I love anything you make for me. I just feel sorry for my fans not being good cooks...Still, one thing I can say about you, Keiko, you make the best when it comes to us.

Keiko: I know...I wonder how everyone else is doing on their Valentine's Day? Like you and I are, I hope they're having a wonderful time.

Akechi: And I'm sure they all are like us.

Sounds like they were for some people, as Keiko and Akechi were having a very fun time to go out to eat, see a movie, shopping for a bit, walking around different places, and talking about things...Like Lava seeing Morgana sometimes for him to make an idea to becoming human for them to be together in love, lots of it.

Morgana: Don't worry, Lavenza, I will become human to be together with you. Just you wait while we visit each other from time to time. Still, I'm happy I'm back home to finally complete my job.

For her to be happy about it and Igor was pleased.

Lava: Looks like Morgana is going to be just fine, Master.

Igor: Yes...It would see so.

As Ryuji and Ann had some fun shopping on their Valentine's Day.

Ann: How's this, Ryuji? Does this look cute on me?

Ryuji: Lots of clothes...But you're hotter just the way you are.

The two kissed to buying some good stuff for each other for Ryuji to deal with, but he was fine to do this for Ann to make her feel better.

Ann: Oh, you...Thanks.

While at the art museum for Makoto enjoy seeing Yusuke's other art work to be on display to pass his high school third year.

Makoto: I can't believe you've made so much painting in the last two months, Yusuke. It must've been hard.

He kisses Makoto to pulling her closer for Yusuke to hold her a lot more.

Yusuke: It was nothing, I enjoy it a lot. But a lot more to be with you, Ms. Makoto. I'm glad you like it. Even this one I also finished.

Makoto: The one you made for me, I love the any styles you do.

While Yuuki and Futaba go to watch a movie of a Anime special for them to enjoy at some special convention to love.

Futaba: Wow! That was the best movie I've ever seen!

Yuuki: It was really good to go with the main Anime series itself! And more to be with you too, Sakura-chan.

The kissed to feel shy and then hugging and laughs of them having a really fun time to do other things next.

Futaba: Mishima-san, you're awesome and cute. Come on! There's some cafe place of a very good Anime theme we have to go eat at. Let's go please, I'm hungry!

And let's not forget about Haru to have a taste test for others to like her garden food and coffee handmade to come out well, as Sugimura helps her out.

Haru: This is going to be great. Thank you for helping me out, Sugimura-Chan.

The two kisses for Sugimura was please to impress Haru to make something for her to own her own cafe real soon, and other good veggies to sell to give to Okumura Food.

Sugimura: I'm so happy that you're happy, my sweet Haru. Anything you like, I make sure to get it done. I love you so much, Haru...Happy Valentine's Day.

Haru: And to you too. This is goo helping out and the team we do while dating, it makes me feel a lot more happier and to be with you so much.

As for Sojiro visits Wakaba's grave to miss his lover, to visiting her grave with a beauty flower to place on her tombstone. From within spirit form for Wakaba was happy to hug Sojiro for he knows she was watching over him and always will with Futaba too.

Sojiro: I sure miss you so much, Wakaba. Happy Valentine's Day to the woman I truly love.

As well as Iwai to try dating for Kaoru to help his father out, with Kaoru helping him out.

Kaoru: You'll like this one, Dad, I promise.

Iwai: If yo say so, Kaoru. How do I look?

Seem to look like himself for Kaoru has got Iwai's back.

Kaoru: You look great.

Yoshi to be happy to have a wife to love with his kids who are grown up to spend time with. A hard working family man who means well to his family, as well as his job.

Yoshi: Honey, let us spend some time tonight. But for now, let's go out together. Just you, me, and the kids.

Same with Shinya to meet with a girl at his school to have a crush on to love playing video games too, what a fun time they were having.

Shinya: OK, you're doing pretty cool playing this game with me. Not bad...Now let's try something else to play. Hey, guys! We got a new co-player, and it's a girl! Come here and see her new high score!

Hifumi with another male shogi was good to started to date, and spending time with her parent.

Hifumi: To you, Mother, Father as well, and to my new boyfriend who loves playing shogi with me. Only to be who I truly am.

Hifumi's Mother: Cheers to you, darling.

Enjoying the meals to talk about shogi strategies next.

Hifumi: Go ahead, please tell me more about yourself.

A lot more with Chihaya to get out more to start dating with someone who has a good fortune on his side. From the bad company to be shutdown, as other people waited in line for their turn as well to have their fun future to be told.

Chihaya: Hmm...I see some good things around your future. Seeing a girl you truly love, getting to know her, going out a lot, and then...Well, who's to say where it'll leave to next who's right in front of you? Like me...

She's very caring, isn't she? Ohya as well to date with some guy she interview with, a cop...who found her friend.

Ohya: A hard working officer of the law who helped out a young friend like Amamiya was, huh? Not bad, a true hero to also arrested all of Shido's men and the bad cops who hurt my friend. Bot bad...So what else can you tell me? Other than for me giving you my phone number? Call me sometime.

Good for Ohya to finally found someone, huh? Tae to help a patient to slowly fall in love for.

Tae: Hmmm...Your eyes, ears, mouth, nose, heart rate, and weight seem to be all well. After this check up, what say you and me go out for a nice walk in the park. That is, if you really want to.

Let's also not forget about Kawa to finally have someone to be dating to be her boss from the maid place who understands her a lot. Good to know about her being a maid once name Becky who knew a friend to help Kawa out so much besides Keiko too.

Kawa: Oh! It's very nice on what you've done to me. For someone who's at the same age as me...Still, I can't help but to find you to be very cute. So, Master, is there anything you like for me to do? A massage, make you something nice to eat, some booze, or for me to clean up your place? You name it.

But for Sae to find someone might be a bit for her to at least have Makoto to have a sister love bonding to have later on to make her feel happy about it. Somehow, she might be seeing one of her understanding co-worker of hers, so maybe one day later on.

Sae: I feel bad I don't have a date with at all...Well, then again...Who knows what will happen to me in the future. Maybe I should get dating a try while also trying to become a defense lawyer real soon. Wait until I tell Makoto about this.

From planning to then spending some time with her little sister next. What a magical Valentine's Day this turn out to be for everyone too other than Akechi and Keiko the most.

Year 20xx

Day # 312 - February 2/15th – Wednesday

The day after Valentine's Day to have a normal life for Keiko to relax with Morgana for a bit...Sojiro comes running back at the cafe to see Akechi was in danger.

Keiko: Mr. Sakura?

Morgana: What's wrong with him?

Sojiro: Hey, Keiko! Your boyfriend is having some other girl trouble with a group of them...From outside...!

For Akechi to try to get through the door to holding it still to stay close to look scared and a bit beaten from the hands of many other girls of his fans wanted him, for he didn't to tell them all that he has a girlfriend to be engaged to and they won't take a hint at all.

Akechi: Princess...Morgana...Boss...Please help me...those other fan girls of mine can't take the news about me having a girlfriend already...! They just try to make out with me, they're like wild animals.

Pushing the door as a group to shove Akechi aside to be trapped and so were the other three.

Morgana: They broke in! Not good...!

There were a lot of girls!

Fan Girls: Hi, Akechi-san! We made some chocolates and lots of cards to give to you! Choose mine! No mine! Mine only!

When will these girls learn? Keiko had to say something to help out Akechi 'without getting into a fight to not get into trouble at all'.

Akechi: Princess, be careful.

Keiko: I'll try something without using violence on humans...Hey, ladies! I'm sorry, but Akechi-Cun's not in to all of you to have as fan friends only. Got it?! He loves me, we're getting married soon, and living together as well. Sorry, it just we both found each other first.

Once she says it to make the girls shock to be gasping, crying, and then getting mad to take it all out on Keiko in a big group to all talk at the same time.

Fan Girls: No! How dare you take our Akechi-san away from us, you stupid whore! You have some nerve to make your move on him! What good are you to him?! Well?! Tell us!

Again with this...? Keiko gets mad to be hear the word 'whore'.

Keiko: For the last time...I'M NOT A WHORE!

Like her anger will scare these girls off.

Fan Girls: Can't take a hint, can you...?

Sojiro: Hey, hey, calm down. I need to work here without any violence so take it outside because I got some nice hot coffee I need to empty out...Oops!

Hey, is Sojiro acting to trip to spill the cold coffee all over the mean girls? Ha! Looks like it to make them wet all over to be freaking out to ruin their good looks to also be heart broken.

Fan Girls: Aaaaah! Cold coffee! Our hair, make up, and clothes are all destroyed! Waaaaah!

They all flee the cafe to feel upset to give up to never bother Akechi again to still like his work and be fans for Sojiro did him and Keiko a favor.

Morgana: I think Chief just saved you two.

Keiko: He did...Mr. Sakura?

Helping him clean the place up next, it was a nice thing for Sojiro to do to make it look like an accident to save those two lovers.

Akechi: Wow, Boss, I don't know what to say...

Keiko: You stopped them.

Sojiro: I had my reasons, you two were met for each other. And I won't allow any fights in this place so I thought...A little accident would clean up those nasty girls. Keiko, you're not a whore. How else will be sleeping with the man you truly love? That's all I can say to not get too involved.

Wow, he could tell huh? Yeah, it's best to leave it to those details like that only.

Keiko: You do?! (Ah, I guess he can tell when I'm only being with one guy I truly care about.)

Akechi: ….! Did he just...? I think he's too clever than his appears to be for running a place like this. Again, thank you, Boss.

Sojiro: Nah, don't worry about it.

A lot to have things work out for Keiko and Akechi help out each other later on, as Sojiro runs the place normally now and Morgana was left speechless on what just happened.

Morgana: Note to self – never make Chief mad when being at his cafe for which he runs and works at.

Yeah, but that makes Sojiro Sakura a good guy...Only to leave Keiko and Akechi laughing on what just happened.

Year 20xx

Day # 344 - March 3/19th – Sunday

The next day as Keiko wanted to go out for a bit to be her final day to say hers goodbye to everyone before leaving. They did help her and Akechi out, so it was the least she can do while they both got packed to leave and ready for their new home to be all set for them now.

Keiko: Morning, Mr. Sakura. Futaba.

Futaba: Morning.

Sojiro: Hey, Keiko. You're finally taking off tomorrow...

Bu that's not all since Keiko didn't have to help him out anymore to do a lot to take a break.

Futaba: Sojiro said you don't have to help out here today since you're leaving.

Keiko: I don't...? Really? Are you sure? I feel kind of bad if I don't...

How nice of her to say, for Sojiro didn't mind at all for Keiko has done a lot since she arrived on day one.

Sojiro: Go and see your friends before you leave. It's fine, Keiko, but thank you.

Keiko: Okay.

Sojiro: Mm. Off you go then.

Futaba: Try not to cry, Big Sis, and I'll see you later.

Keiko: I won't.

A lot to have good friends, with other lives ahead of them...

Morgana: Like she will.

As Futaba was laughing to make a joke and Morgana tags along with Keiko in her back, she takes off to talk to both Futaba and Sojiro first before leaving the cafe place.

Futaba: Remember, Big Sis, when I start high school...please come to visit me, all right? And when Kana-chan and I go together to hang out some more, I'll let you know how we're doing. So you better write back, email me, or call me a lot besides texting. I'm holding you off to it. Damn... *sniff* My glasses are gonna fog up...

Don't cry, Futaba. For Keiko pats her friend's head to make her feel better.

Keiko: I'm looking forward on how well you do in high school this coming year, Futaba, I can't wait. Oh, and tell Kana I said hi too.

**Tayla: Name - Futaba Sakura/Oracle **

**Personas – Necronomicon and Prometheus**

**Arcana - The Hermit**

**Element - The Green Bracelet of Friendship**

**Relations to Keiko - Sisters and best friends type of thing in one **

From Futaba first 'to give Keiko a pair of headphones' and then Sojiro was next...

Sojiro: You're something else, Keiko, you know that? Please remember to pack everything up when you get back so you won't forget, got it? It wouldn't be good if you didn't.

Other than Keiko giving Sojiro her diary book, she does.

Keiko: Here, Mr. Sakura, I took care of this. You can have it back now.

Sojiro: Oh yeah...I almost forgot that I gave you this, thanks for taking such good care of the diary for me. Just be a good girl and take care of yourself, will ya? And take this...a gift from me to you.

He gives Keiko something next – some sticky notes from cooking curry and such for her to use very well to cook.

Keiko: I'll make use of all of them.

Sojiro: It just copies from Wakaba's making, for you and Akechi to make some nice meals. And hopefully for me when you come by again. Now shouldn't you be saying your goodbyes. Go on, get going.

**Tayla: Name - Sojiro Sakura**

**Arcana - The Hierophant**

**Element - The Emerald Badge of Curiosity **

**Relations to Keiko - a father figure and guardian**

Now Keiko and Morgana go out to see the others before calling it a day, for this one to be a long one for her. From outside her old second year of high school of Shujin Academy to see one more time of Kawa to see her favorite student/friend to be going to be wonderful hanging out a lot.

Kawa: Just remember, Keiko, to behave yourself still and finish up school, okay? And come to visit me any time you want while I still be the best teacher here. Also, have this pen to be very special.

A pen for Kawa to give to Keiko to be her lucky one to use and to write on things.

Keiko: I'll use this well, Ms. Kawakami.

Kawa: I'm glad you like it. I'll miss doing some work as a team, my friend.

**Tayla: Name – Sadayo 'Kawa' Kawakami/Becky the Maid**

**Arcana – The Temperance**

**Element – The Gold Badge of Beauty**

**Relations to Keiko – a teacher and a best friend**

Next was at the clinic to say goodbye to Tae.

Tae: Hi, Keiko. I'll miss for you to help me test out my medicines to also letting me be your doctor too. You'll need a new one. But with the whole chip thingy, I'll ask one of my friends to help you out on it. Trust me, my guinea pig...no wait, what I meant to say is this - my friend Keiko Amamiya, thank you for everything. And for Miwa-chan's going to be all right now and the issue with Oyamada. Here, take this.

Next, Tae gives Keiko a dog tag to use on herself for fun at anytime.

Keiko: Thanks for everything, Tae. This dog tag will almost make me feel like I'm in the army and not a guinea pig type.

A funny joke for them to be laughing together. Good times...

Tae: Good one...Take good care of your body at least, OK...I'll see you later.

**Tayla: Name - Tae Takemi**

**Arcana - Death **

**Element - The Indigo Badge of Wits **

**Relations to Keiko - Doctor and Test Subject of a friend**

Going to the church where Hifumi was studying her new shogi skills to see Keiko to be leaving tomorrow, to make their friendship count a lot. To be free, do whatever she wants to do, and not be famous...way too much anymore. Good to know.

Hifumi: Hello, Keiko. I'm glad you came to see me before you left. And guess what? I'll be in the shogi tournament tomorrow...!

Keiko: I'm so happy to hear. Good luck tomorrow and I'll promise to come and visit you again sometimes, Hifumi, you're going to do great.

Hifumi: I'll visit you too as well. Here, take this as your friend and lucky charm from a kosha piece. Keep it, I got a lot of them.

A nice thing for Keiko to have of their time playing shogi together. Since Hifumi had other ones back home, she had one to give to her best friend she has made, and more at her school.

Keiko: I'll treasure this always from our friendship.

Hifumi: I'll continue to play harder and fairly for now on...And Keiko? You won't be victorious if you take your eyes off them. It is the same in shogi and in our own romance that we love from the guys we truly care about, yes? See you later.

**Tayla: Name - Hifumi Togo**

**Arcana - The Star**

**Element - The Violet Badge of Kindness**

**Relations to Keiko – A shogi teacher and a dear friend to her**

From the Shibuya underground mall to go see Ann to do some shopping for both her and Keiko to have a talk to make this day count a lot.

Ann: I'm glad you came to hang out with me, Keiko.

Keiko: Of course, what are friends for, Ann? I hope we can still see each other.

Ann: And we will, I promise. I know it's not goodbye for us to still be feeling sad, but I promise to come and visit you a lot.

Keiko: And have sleep over times as good friends?

Ann: God idea! We can make yummy sweets together. But I still need to keep on a diet a little...Here, a little something for me to be in this issue's magazine of modeling and I promise to send you more by mail. Even some for Shiho so she'll know how well I'm doing like I promise I would, she'll be so happy for me.

She gives Keiko of a magazine photos of Ann in a fashion magazine for Keiko to check out at any time.

Keiko: You look awesome, Ann, do keep it up.

Ann: Thanks, I will, Keiko. You and I are the best friends ever to keep it that way and to be in love with the guys we truly care about. I'm going to be a proper lady someday...like you are and Shiho too. Keiko, thank you for everything.

**Tayla: Name - Anna Takamaki/Panther**

**Personas - Carmen and Hecate**

**Arcana - The Lovers**

**Element - The Purple Bracelet of Love **

**Relations to Keiko - Best Girl Friend type of Buddies**

Next up was Keiko's other friend Makoto who's at the Aoyama-Itchome Subway Platform for her and Keiko to talk together.

Makoto: Keiko-Chan, I'm sorry to bother you like this when you're business right now.

Keiko: Not at all, Makoto, I don't mind seeing you.

Makoto: That's good to hear. I wanted to see you and let you know that I'm going to study really hard in college; and work towards my dream of becoming a police commissioner.

Keiko: I wish you the best of luck for it. To stop bad guys with your brains and skills.

Makoto: I will. I use to be a coward once to have adults around me help out so much, I don't know why...I was afraid at first to make the right decisions from before, but that was then and this now today. Keiko-Chan, you've showed me so much different experience there are in this world...And how I can become part of them. I'm a new person to be proud on the new me and who I really am. Oh, this is for you to have.

This rightful student gives Keiko a wristwatch to wear to know of the time to look at it.

Keiko: Cool! I'll wear this everyday to know of the time. I love it.

Makoto: I knew you would. Now be sure to study well to pass your final year in high school coming up, do it for me. Your best friend in the world...Seeing you like this will be hard to say goodbye to see you a lot more, I promise...All of this is because you made me stop acting like a typical student...Thank you so much.

A lot of good changes can happen to the good people you meet with.

**Tayla: Name - Makoto Niijima/Queen**

**Personas: Johanna and Anat**

**Arcana - The Priestess**

**Element - The Light Blue Bracelet of Knowledge**

**Relations to Keiko - A Sister/Friend and Partner**

Later was Haru's turn to meet up at Big Bang Burgers for her and Keiko to see each other before going away, to still visit at any time.

Haru: Ah, Keiko-Chan, you've made it...I ask you so much help a lot but it's thanks to you that I'll be able to run my own cafe in no time when I'm done with high school real soon.

Keiko: I hope it'll be great when you do run it and for me to see it later on.

Haru: I'll make sure that happens. Furthermore, I'll make sure to grow even more flowers and vegetables at the university I'm going to. And um, as the best friend we are, Keiko-Chan...I want for you to be there for me when it happens for me. Please...Also, I made you something as gift to happen in our friendship...I hope you like it.

She made something...? Looks like Haru did to give Keiko a hat to wear nicely on her head.

Keiko: I like it. It makes me feel like a real gardener. Thanks again, Haru.

Haru: Oh no, thank you so much. This is...my promise to you of the a true friend you really are to me, Keiko-Chan, and you'll always will be.

With Haru and Sugimura's love to grow more and more.

**Tayla: Name - Haru Okumura/Noir**

**Personas: Milady and Astarte**

**Arcana - The Empress**

**Element - The Red Bracelet of Miracles**

**Relations to Keiko - A Friend and type of supporter **

And around the corner to be close in the are, as Keiko visits the Airsoft Shop once more to say her goodbyes to Iwai who she helped him and Kaoru out a lot. Not to mention to stop a big yakuza on thos two which will never happen again.

Keiko: Hello, Iwai? Are you in here...?

Iwai: I am. It's good you came to visit me, Keiko, I thought you were going to leave without saying goodbye to your older handsome friend. Also, Kaoru's starting off at Shujin Academy next year.

Flirting with Keiko for fun for the two laugh it off. For Iwai's son is going to be at Keiko's other school real soon, good to know.

Keiko: Oh, you...I'm so happy to hear about Kaoru, he's going to do great.

Iwai: Thanks, Keiko, I'll be sure to tell him that to be stocked about it. Also, have this. It's an Iwai-family gecko. Take good care of it, will ya?

A lucky pin that Keiko gets from Iwai, to be a type of Gekko pin symbolizing protection of home and family.

Keiko: I love it and I will. Geckos are cool animals.

Iwai: They sure are. I'm glad you helped me out talk to Kaoru for him to be from a boy and now into a man. Kinda crazy, ain't it? I'm gonna miss makin' guns for you a lot, but come and visit me again so I'll make you a special one, Keiko, OK? ….Well, I'll leave that to the youngster. I'm countin' on ya, cutie-pie. Bye.

**Tayla: Name - Munehisa Iwai**

**Arcana - The Hanged Man**

**Element - The Brown Badge of Cleverness**

**Relations to Keiko - Helper at work and a good young friend**

From outside of the shop as Keiko goes to see Lava to see her off, and Igor from back inside of the Velvet Room to be waving to her.

Igor: Have a wonderful life, Keiko, I'll miss you from seeing the good work you've done.

And now for the girls to talk next.

Lava: I'm glad you came all the way here to say goodbye to me...Oh! And to my Master too, Keiko, my Morgana has to keep an eye on you when you leave here. All I can say to you was this, from the good to have a good future that'll wait ahead of you.

Keiko: It was fun to see you a lot from helping each other out, even when you were different.

Lava: It was...thank you for those kind words, but you longer need my guidance anymore. I have no more mere words to give to you anymore now, it's all done now after today. Allowing me to grant you a parting gift for you to visit Master and me at anytime when Morgana wants to see me again, please take it.

One last thin for Lava gives Keiko a spare Velvet Room key for her and Morgana to use at anytime. Nice gift to have to be remember by.

Keiko: Cool! I'll make sure I come to visit you both when I see the gate of yours.

Lava: A gift from both me and my Master. And I'm glad to hear, Keiko, really I am. Not just as Caroline or Justine, but as my real self...Lavenza. Such a superb and beautiful Trickster as yourself may already know that at this point.

Keiko: Bye then, Lava and you too, Igor!

**Tayla: Names – Igor and Caroline and Justine/Lavenza**

**Arcanas - The Fool and The Strength**

**Elements - The Champagne Badge of Wisdom and The Sapphire Badges of Ying and Yang **

**Relations to Keiko - Warden(s) and Boss to have Keiko to help them to be trust worthy**

Leaving now to go somewhere else next...Down the stairs to the train station of Shibuya for Keiko to see Yusuke next.

Yusuke: Ah, Ms. Keiko. Remember we both talked about Mementos of different appearance at the same spot? It almost felt like it was a very long time ago.

Keiko: A lot to now remember it as art work itself. But it's fine, Yusuke, you did win to do a lot more later on, right?

Yusuke: I plan on doing so very much...From the art work that I've done and our friendship to love and still see each other, this isn't goodbye but a brand new beginning. And I wish to give you this parting gift before you leave.

A smaller version from his art work that Yusuke won it to have a copy to give to Keiko for her to hang it up her wall. The Desire and Hope one...

Keiko: Still the best to have this hung on the wall.

Yusuke: I'm glad you still like it, I have a lot of other ideas to do for you to come see at the art museum again when you come to visit...And me visiting you too while also seeing more of my next artwork as another true masterpiece...Until then, keep that smile of yours, Ms. Keiko. I'll capture it in my artwork some day. See you again.

**Tayla: Name - Yusuke Kitagawa/Fox**

**Personas: Goemon and Kamu Susano-o**

**Arcana - The Emperor**

**Element - The Blue Bracelet of Hope**

**Relations to Keiko - Former Crush and Caring friend **

Going to see Chihaya next for Keiko headed towards her working spot to sit down and talk.

Chihaya: Keiko-Chan, hello! I'm going to be lonely when you leave tomorrow, it was fun working together to make people happy to read their fortunes a lot, huh?

Keiko: Keep this up, and you'll get a lot of costumers like this.

Chihaya: Yes! I know that you know too that we'll both see each other a lot. To read so many things from people and for us to meet to make a true friend to like me on who I really am makes me very happy. We're friends to both have powers...Also, here's a good luck card for you to keep with you.

And Keiko takes the card that Chihaya really wanted to give to her to love it, a Tarot Card and a perfumer bottle too.

Keiko: A lucky card and something to help me sleep at night along with my Akechi-Cun...Thanks, Chihaya. Do keep up in your fortune readings.

Everyone all over Shinjuku loved coming to see Chihaya's fortune telling to be told.

Chihaya: I will and the card in your hands means "fate". Don't lose it please, or otherwise...I'll be the one who'll make you choose your own fate. Just kidding. Have a wonderful life, Keiko-Chan. I will never forget you.

**Tayla: Name - Chihaya Mifune**

**Arcana - Wheel of Fortune**

**Element - The Bronze Badge of Faith**

**Relations to Keiko - Co-worker at her job and a dear friend**

To the Crossroads Bar next for Lala was working hard to be seeing Keiko one more time, and for Ohya to say her goodbyes the most.

Ohya: Amamiya, hi! I've been waiting for you! Coming here in the day time is something else! Hey, why don't you drink before leaving me tomorrow...

Keiko: Again, Ohya, sorry...I don't drink nor I don't want to.

Ohya: Fine...I get it, it's cool. Anyways, I'm going to write an article about Kayo's case. Ever since Shido was found guilty, more stories got out about him for me to learn more and how it happened badly to my friend too, I'm glad he's stopped thanks to you and your teammates. Here, have these from all of the things we did.

From a camera and lots of copied notes for Ohya to give to Keiko to look at and use the camera at any time.

Keiko: I'll never forget any of this...

Ohya: And neither will I, Amamiya...Whoa, wait! What the hell? No, I'm OK. I just have something in my eye, is all!

To be crying like this, Ohya was saved thanks to Keiko's help.

**Tayla: Name - Ichiko Ohya**

**Arcana - The Devil**

**Element – The White Badge of Sincerity**

**Relations to Keiko – A very young information gatherer and a good friend**

She was sad to see Keiko go for her to do well and so will Ohya on more of her journalist stories to do a lot more in the future. Going back to Shibuya again of Station Square to see Yoshi to be doing well for them to see each other again to say their goodbyes.

Yoshi: Ah, Keiko, hello. I heard you were leaving tomorrow. I recall the days...when you helped me out on my speeches so much at this spot.

Keiko: Feels like a long time ago, doesn't it, Yoshi? I hope you'll do well to spread the word out more and more.

Yoshi: Having someone for you to be so young to say those words makes me feel a whole lot better. Here, have this for all you've done for me.

He gives Keiko another pen from the company he was running in the politician thing.

Keiko: And this is one I'll use to vote for you someday.

Yoshi: It's not just a pen, it's expensive so please use it well, Keiko, if you would do that for me. Please consider them as examples of what not to do. That way, at least, I'll have been of use. Take care, my friend.

**Tayla: Name – Toranosuke 'Yoshi' Yoshida**

**Arcana - The Sun**

**Element - The Gray Badge of Judgement**

**Relations to Keiko - a young massager at his side and a young friend too**

Now was Keiko to go see her first friend she did make with Ryuji to be hanging out at Shibuya's Gaming Arcade to be playing something, as she joins with him.

Keiko: Good times we hang out here, huh Ryuji?

Ryuji: Yo, Keiko. Lots of it really. The spring break's coming, but it's all sad to see you leaving...But don't worry, I'll come and visit ya soon. You do the same thing for me too now.

Keiko: I'll take you on a tour in my area where Akechi, Morgana, and I will be living in.

Ryuji: That sounds friggin awesome! Deal! And get this, when I'm done with high school, I'm gonna keep on running...May be I'll become famous in the big games in the future for me. Along with being with Ann a lot more and dong so much to hang out with a great friend like you that you love...in a friend kinda way. Oh, here! Have a sports watch to be a good on I won at a crane game. Lucky me.

He gives Keiko a nice looking sports watch for Ryuji to care for his friend and always will after today.

Keiko: Now this I'll be wearing when I do my own work out. Thanks, Ryuji, let's keep runnin hard. And...you're the best friend that I'm glad I've met who stood by my side.

The two have a friendly hug with each other to be the caring friendship very well.

Ryuji: And you are too, Keiko. So keep on runnin' for me to race with you again but without you around at school. Welp, guess I gotta find a way to get through Shujin without ya. Been seeing ya, Keiko, my friend.

Keiko: Thank you for always being there for me, Ryuji, I'll never forget it to remember forget when we first met.

**Tayla: Name - Ryuji Sakamoto/Skull**

**Personas: Captain Kidd and Seiten Taisei**

**Arcana - The Chariot**

**Element - The Orange Bracelet of Courage**

**Relations to Keiko - former crush and a dear friend to him to be close**

All of this to be good times, huh? For their friendship will never die to still love each other in a friend kind of way. Now another arcade place that Keiko goes to visit Shinya at Akihabara of the Arcade Gigolo for him to be finish for now for them to be seeing each other again once more.

Keiko: Hey, Shinya, it was fun playing games with you here.

Shinya: Hey yourself, Missy...Yeah, it was fun. You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you? Does that mean we can't play video games anymore...?

Keiko: Not right now, sorry...But I'll come and visit here again to play another round with you. So please don't be sad.

He's a tough kid from hiding his true feelings.

Shinya: Yeah, you better. And may be we can play online too sometimes, keep me posted, Keiko, one of the coolest girl that I ever made friends with. Thanks for helping me with everything with my Mom and I'm making more friends than ever...Please take this too, my secret weapon.

For this young friend of Keiko's...Shinya gives her a Gun controller for some type of video game to use to play with, actually he made it himself. Cool!

Keiko: I'll use it well when I play my video games.

Shinya: It's a special one and I got other kinds to use too. And you made realize something...to be cool, you have to life in your own way. Sorry, I don't know how to say this, Missy...but that's the type of person I want to become. Goodbye and play some games sometimes.

**Tayla: Name - Shinya Oda**

**Arcana - The Tower**

**Element - The Aqua Badge of Bravery**

**Relations to Keiko - an older student game play to him and a friend to play any video games**

And last but not least was Keiko going to see Yuuki who was hanging out in town from outside the arcade place, for him to make the Phan-Site to have fans go on their to believe in them forever and such and a good friend he is to the team. They'll be in touch to see each other again someday, but without his help, none of them or Keiko wouldn't made it all possible.

Keiko: Yuuki, hi. I've been wanting to see you to save the best for last.

Yuuki: Oh, Amamiya! So you're finally heading home tomorrow, huh? I guess that means the Phantom Thieves are finish with their final task. It'll be different without you guys around or you...

Keiko: Ah, it'll be fine, Yuuki. I'll be in touch with you and my other friends. Just keep an eye on them for me, eve Futaba since you two are dating and I'll come back for a visit. I promise.

Yuuki: I know...Yeah, I'll be fine and take good care of everyone even my Futaba-chan...She's so cute to be a lot like I am. Still! I won't let you down, Amamiya, to keep the Phantom Thieves' name alive in the area and that's a promise! Um, here...I also want you to have this as a go away present to still value our friends to love and always be there for each other.

A gift that Yuuki made to give an extra copy the most to Keiko for her to have, an early draft for a documentary he intends to make regarding the Phantom Thieves. Nice!

Keiko: Wow...You did all of this, Yuuki? With more to come about us in the future too? Thanks! I'll treasure this one.

Yuuki: *giggle* Thanks! I'll do my best on the other parts to make since I'm not such a coward anymore. Never got my heart changed to help you guys out felt really good to stop the cognition self. So read and enjoy it, Amamiya...But you can't laugh at me, even if I fail. Promise?

Keiko: I promise I won't for a friend like you.

Yuuki: I'll miss you a lot and take care.

**Tayla: Name - Yuuki Mishima**

**Arcana - The Moon**

**Element - The Silver Badge of Trust**

**Relations to Keiko - former crush and a very dear friend/partner to the team**

For them to hug a little for both Keiko and Morgana headed back to Yongen-Jaya backstreets to see one more person, Sae to say goodbye to her last this time to run into her on the way back of the cafe.

Keiko: Sae, hi there! 

Sae: You seem to be doing well, Keiko, that's good. I wanted to check on you after I got out of work today. My lawyer as a defense attorney's going well for me to like this new job of mine to help the good people all over town. Also, the coffee at Leblanc's going to be my favorite to going there a lot. So, tomorrow you're going home...Well, your new home in your area to be a sort of long drive from here with Akechi to live a new life, right? Must be excited.

Keiko: It is for Akechi-Cun and me. Thank you for being there for the best of us, and we'll come to visit you again someday.

Sae: And I am too...You take care. And if the Phantom Thieves are not around anymore, who knows...other supporters can do real life things to help out others on what has changed since the final fight you had to saving this world. So please don't be pushed by bad adults for me, Keiko, and please take this.

She gives her a final gift to keep from Sae to Keiko of a business card of hers. If there's trouble to save yourself from being accuse on something you didn't do, give Sae a call to defend her, or anyone else in the court of law.

Keiko: I'll make sure I call if I'm in trouble again without being set up or breaking the law.

Sae: A bit worried about you from before, but...I think you'll be just fine with Akechi-san by your side and Morgana too...So I'm not worried about you, Keiko; you'll never lose sight of yourself. I'll miss you a lot.

**Tayla: Name - Sae Niijima**

**Arcana - Judgement**

**Element - The Black Badge of Justice**

**Relations to Keiko - former lawyer and friend to see the truth to the very end**

And...that was it, Keiko said goodbye to everyone in time for her and Morgana go back to Cafe Leblanc to rest and sleep for tomorrow and then leave with Akechi.

Morgana: I'm glad you saw everyone one more time, Madame Keiko, I want to give you something too.

Oh, a special gift for Keiko to get a scarf he made for her to look cute around her neck in the cold weather times.

Keiko: Wow, you made this for me, Morgana? A scarf...it's pretty.

Morgana: I'm glad you like it. And yes, I did made it myself. Something that we've both been through so much to make it this far, I'm glad. Now let's pack up, rest, and go on to our new home in your home town area first thing in the morning.

Keiko: Let's do it.

**Tayla: Name – Morgana/Mona**

**Personas: Zorro and Mercurius**

**Arcana - The Magician**

**Element - The Yellow Bracelet of Reliability**

**Relations to Keiko - partner and dearest friend to each other**

Now back inside Cafe Leblanc for Sojiro and Futaba seeing Keiko and Morgana to go all day saying goodbye to everyone just in time.

Sojiro: Keiko, did you finish saying your goodbyes?

Keiko: I did to get a lot of gifts too.

A lot to have in her bag to be quiet a collection.

Sojiro: Well, how'd it go? Did it make you feel like you wanna stay?

Keiko: Of course. Because either way, I'll never forget any of you guys at all.

Sojiro: I see. You must've made a lot of good memories here. You're leaving early tomorrow from Shibuya, right? Make sure you pack up before you head to sleep. Oh, and take that stupid cat with you too, Keiko. I don't want it getting lost and ending up back here.

A nice way for Sojiro saying about Morgana that he'll miss having him around.

Morgana: Don't make fun of me! I can go wherever I want all by myself!

Sojiro: It really never stops meowing, huh...Hey Futaba, what's he saying? Is he sad he has to leave me?

Only for Futaba, Keiko, and those with powers from before who were Phantom Thieves can only hear what Morgana's saying.

Futaba: He said, "Sojiro's stupid."

Not true...

Sojiro: What?!

Morgana: What kind of translation is that?! Let me have a nice goodbye!

But she just laughs at him.

Futaba: Big Sis, Morgana's your responsibility now. Leave Sojiro to me!

Keiko: I'll be counting on you, Futaba.

The two hugged it out to be the best friends and sisters ever to see each other again someday.

Futaba: All right! I've been counted on by Big Sis herself!

Sojiro: Oh boy...

Futaba: Even if you're not here, I'll make sure I'll do my best...So...you go do your best too, Big Sis! Thank you...for everything...

With both Futaba and Keiko hugging it out to be a friendship moment for Sojiro to smile and the same thing with Morgana, everything was going to be for it to be a bit sad...but also good to come back again. Keiko does everything to be all set and then sleeping with Morgana, so was Akechi to do the same thing.

Year 20xx

Day # 345 - March 3/20th – Monday

And finally, it was time...Keiko finishes getting packed for the movers to carry all of her other stuff in the truck and for her to get going for Sojiro to say goodbye to her one more time.

Sojiro: Hey.

Keiko: Hey yourself, Mr. Sakura. Well, this is it, huh? It's been fun living here.

Sojiro: And you got everything?

Keiko: I do. Both Akechi-Cun and I are all set.

A lot to be happening for Sojiro will missing having Keiko and Morgana around a lot.

Sojiro: Good...When I took you in, I thought I was the one helping you...but it turns out it was the other way around...Take care, Keiko. You and your husband to be.

Keiko: It'll be different without living here anymore, huh? But I'll be fine now to see you again at anytime.

The two then hugged it out for Sojiro to really share a bond with Keiko to help her get through all of this.

Sojiro: Call me if you need anything. I don't care if I'm not your real father, I love you so much, Keiko, I'm here if you need anything.

Keiko: I will...You're the best guardian ever to be like another father to me, Sojiro, to love you like a another father.

Sojiro: Oh and sorry...I wanted to have Futaba see you off too...I haven't been able to find her since this morning though. Same with that cat...If you end up back in the city, come on by. I'll at least treat you and Akechi to a nice cup of coffee...Wait, that means I can't go closing the store, huh...

Keiko: I guess you can't.

A nice touching moment to be fun and now leaving next.

Sojiro: What're waiting for, Keiko? Hurry up and go.

For Akechi comes in to the place next to pick up his fiance next.

Akechi: I got her, Boss, see you again soon. I'll take good care of her. Ready to go, Princess? I'll help you with these bags.

Keiko: I am, Akechi-Cun. And Mr. Sakura, thank you so much for everything you did for me.

Sojiro: ...Yeah.

With the two leaving the cafe place for good for Sojiro wipes his eyes from crying a lot, aw...he'll miss having Keiko a lot. Soon to be the season of Spring and everyone else were out to have a nice day for Keiko and Akechi walk together to be walking in Shibuya city and for them to see their friends waiting for them in a car they'll be going in.

Ryuji: Yooo! Love birds! Over here!

Ann: Hey! Look this way!

Their friends wanted to tag along today to know where to go to next time, how nice of them to do.

Akechi: Well, would you look at that. An escort driving to our new home waiting for us and seeing your family for the first time.

Keiko: It's fine now because I have you and them. I think they're going to love you guys.

A lot to be fine with Keiko's parents to like her friends and Akechi to introduce once she goes home today.

Yusuke: After we said we'd disband. My word.

There for Yusuke to help out Akechi and Keiko the but in the car and take along the way, with Makoto driving to have her driver's licensee real soon.

Keiko: Thanks for coming, everyone. We're going to have fun today.

Ryuji: Yeah...Sorry about the weird parking job. The engine just died on us right here.

Lucky for them, they have a special car repair who was already on it.

Ann: Hey, Morgana, are you done yet?

It'll be hard to do in his cat form that is to get it running again.

Morgana: Why the heck am I in charge of the car again?

Yusuke: And I thought we were done.

Sitting the car for everyone to join in.

Haru: It's fine; we're on break.

Makoto: Exams are done too, right? Come on, why don't you two let us drive you both to your new home.

They don't mind at all.

Akechi: Why not? The more, the merrier.

Futaba: Ah...You really, really gotta go, Big Sis...?

Keiko: We'll come back. I promise.

That's everyone for Morgana was about done getting the car all fixed up.

Ryuji: C'mon, man, nobody's forcin' you to leave, y'know. Wipin' your slate clean ain't so easy, Keiko. You see what I mean?

Seeing from behind them, a car of two cops watching on Keiko and Akechi 'still' to make sure they don't do anything funny. Really? After Keiko's name has been cleared from Shido to get arrested and Akechi to tell the truth...? Oh, brother.

Keiko: Them again, huh? Over protected much.

Yusuke: Things must be slow these days.

Makoto: Don't mind them. What they think of us doesn't really matter.

Not to these guys to not be Phantom Thieves anymore, but the best of friends who'll always be together 'even if they're apart for a while'.

Akechi: Nope, we're just a group of odd teenagers.

Ann: Yeah! Yeah, she's right. We can totally do whatever we want to do.

That they can...and Morgana comes back to the car to be all done, he was good.

Morgana: The car's fixed! Just had to borrow a plug.

Oh, I see...For Makoto starts the car up for the engine to run nicely.

Makoto: Nice job! On the first time!

Ryuji: All right! Let's roll!

Keiko and Akechi: To our new home to be living together.

As they take off driving well, the cops fro the car...were having some trouble turning on their car to not run or be working right at all, so that's what Morgana took to still be an honorable thief. Ha! Now that's pricely.

Cop # 1: Why won't it start? We're gonna lose them!

Cop # 2: It was just fine a second ago...

No more of them following them at all now, nice one!

Ryuji: Anyway, now that we gotcha, we ain't takin' you two straight home.

Akechi: Then whatever it'll be, as long as we have each other is fine...

For Keiko and Akechi to be holding hands with each other. Where they will be going next...that's hard to say just yet. Other than hearing other people out on the internet through their cell phones.

Haru: Hey, can I ask something? My friend's in trouble, and I'd like everyone's input.

Futaba: Ooh, that sounds like fun!

A help for them to do for others still, but much differently...? Like what and how can they do it?

Yusuke: If this is any more work, count me out.

Futaba: You know you want to, Inari.

Yusuke: I'm getting out.

That's a very bad idea to do!

Ann: Why'd you open the—WE'RE ON THE TOLL ROAD!

Nah, he didn't open the door to leave while driving for Keiko, Akechi, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru to all be laughing and having a whole lot of fun. For them to be friends of the Phantom Thieves -or Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts of the nine to still be a team and seeing each other for visits no matter what for Keiko and Akechi's love and friends with the other seven to last together forever.

**Tayla: Name - Goro Akechi/Crow**

**Persona: Robin Hood**

**Arcana - Justice**

**Element - The Diamond Bracelet of Destiny **

**Relations to Keiko - Lover and soon to be Married**

**Tayla: Name: Keiko Amamiya/Joker**

**Persona: Arsene and Satanael**

**Arcana: The Wild Card **

**Element: Pink Gem of Light**

**About the Heroine herself: Leader of the Phantom Thieves to also save others closes to her**

All things do work to finally come to a nice ending like this one, huh? A very good one at that. The final song Keiko singing on the ride to somewhere with all of them from Lyn of the last song from Lyn of it's ending...With the Stars and Us.

Keiko 'singing': In the endless days

We lost our place of belonging

and wandered around aimlessly

Streets of yesterday

are reflected in the mirror

Even if I try connecting

the mingled pieces of the past together-

No matter how much I try scooping them up

They slip through my fingers

like grains of sand

But even so

The things I can see

aren't all there is to them

It's in my heart

I will search for tomorrow

from here on with my heart

Under that sky

We were able to come across each other

through mutual attraction

I lived every day

spilling my feelings

Even if I try to only add up

my overflowing memories

They say that physical things

are all that exist in this world

But where they begin or end

shouldn't be decided by anyone

I will follow my heart

Let's return

to the future we aimed for

Anytime, anywhere

We can meet if you wish for it

From now on

We don't need to make promises

We're looking at the same stars

even if we're apart

So that's why we say goodbye today

No matter how much I try scooping them up

They slip through my fingers

like grains of sand

But even so

The things I can see

aren't all there is to them

It's in my heart

They say that physical things

are all that exist in this world

But where they begin or end

shouldn't be decided by anyone

I will follow my heart

Let's search for our future

with our hearts

I will follow my heart

It's in my heart

Follow my heart

To still be driving on the road, the others play some music for Futaba to set up to sing on the ride to somewhere to all do it together to be a good one. From the 'Backstreet Boys – Backstreets Back'. Hey, I might as well end it for something fun like this...So why not to be having some fun to be singing along to.

Ryuji 'singing': Everybody

Rock your body

Everybody

Rock your body right

Soon, they all joined in...

Ann, Makoto, Yusuke, Haru, and Futaba 'singing': Backstreet's back alright!

Morgana 'singing': Oh my God we're back again

Brothers, sisters, everybody sing

We're gonna bring the flavor show you how

I've gotta question for ya

Better answer now.

Futaba 'singing': Am I original?

Keiko 'singing': Yeah...

Yusuke 'singing': Am I the only one?

Akechi 'singing': Yeah...

Ann 'singing': Am I sexual?

Morgana 'singing': Yeah...

Haru 'singing': Am I everything you need?

Makoto 'singing': You better rock you body now.

Ryuji 'singing': Everybody

Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Morgana 'singing': Yeah...

Ryuji 'singing': Rock your body

Keiko and Akechi 'singing': Yeah...

Ryuji 'singing': Everybody Rock your body right.

Keiko and Akechi 'singing': Backstreet's back alright! Alright! Alright!

And all together!

Keiko, Akechi, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru 'singing': Backstreet's back alright!

Driving well and having some fun...to see a seagull flying by them, for they're see the ocean view on the road in front of them next.

Ann: The sea!

What a nice view it was and some music to listen to more songs playing on the radio.

Ryuji: Man, it's weird...All this ain't feelin' real to me just yet...Like, 'Am I in a dream," y'know?

Yusuke: I wouldn't mind that.

Morgana: We're free to do whatever we want, after all!

Ryuji: Heh...I guess so. If you wanna change the world, all you have to do is just look at it differently...am I right? And THAT is what "aesthetics" are.

Futaba: It is.

Haru: It's not bad.

Makoto: Life goes on much better now.

With that, Keiko smiles to know of the good feeling from all of this.

Keiko: Yeah.

With Keiko and Akechi looking at the ocean's view a bit more from the car's roof top and staying close without falling out to holding each other to be a cool scene to watch it all like this...A new life, with the same life, but a new place to live to not be alone at all.

Akechi: I love you, Keiko Amamiya – my Princess.

Keiko: And I love you too, Goro Akechi – my Akechi-Cun.

For them to be kissing in a sweetest and cutest love scene of theirs like this...Yusuke kisses Makoto's hand, Ryuji and Ann kissed as well, Morgana was happy for both Haru and Futaba to hug him to not mind the cat love feeling at all...from them and Keiko and Akechi's love to have a good life to change anything real or out of this world to live wonderful lives for the future is yet to come for anything needed done, get the Phantom Thieves to get the job done to be remembered from all over the world to know so much and that started it all...in Japan. And that's my version of Persona 5 video game with some Anime style to it as well, and I really love doing all of this. Loved it! :)

FIN.

Cast of English Dubbed Voice Actors with some made up ones:

Persona 5 English Dub voice actors -

*Cristina Vee - Keiko Amamiya/Joker

*Brina Palencia - Junko Sakurai/Queen Lilith/Atsuko Sakurai

*Carrie Savage - Jackie the Jack Frost/Janet The Snow Reaper

*Mochizuki

Erika Harlacher - Ann Takamaki/Panther

Max Mittelman - Ryuji Sakamoto/Skull

Cassandra Lee Morris - Morgana/Mona

Matthew Mercer - Yusuke Kitagawa/Fox

Cherami Leigh - Makoto Niijima/Queen

Erica Lindbeck - Futaba Sakura/Oracle 'or Navi'

Xanthe Huynh - Haru Okumura/Noir

Robbie Daymond - Goro Akechi/Crow and Loki/Fallen One as the Fake Goro Akechi

David Lodge - Igor

Carrie Keranen – Caroline, Justine, and Lavenza

Kaiji Tang - Munehisa Iwai

Kirsten Potter - Tae Takemi

Jamieson Price - Sojiro Sakura

Sarah Williams - Chihaya Mifune

Michelle Ruff - Sadayo Kawakami

Amanda Winn Lee - Ichiko Ohya

Eden Riegel - Hifumi Togo

Barbara Goodson - Shinya Oda

Sean Chiplock - Yuuki Mishima

William Salyers - Toranosuke Yoshida

Elizabeth Maxwell - Sae Niijima

DC Douglas - Suguru Kamoshida

Kyle Hebert - Ichiryusai Madarame

Jalen K. Cassell - Junya Kaneshiro

Christopher Corey Smith - Kunikazu Okumura

Erin Fitzgerald - Wakaba Isshiki

Keith Silverstein - Masayoshi Shido

Christine Marie Cabanos - Shiho Suzui

Phillip Reich - Sugimura

Peter Lurie - Natsuhiko Nakanohara

Richard Epcar - Principal Kobayakawa

Darin De Paul - Mr. Inui

Amanda Winn Lee - Ms. Usami

Peter Lurie - Mr. Ushimaru

Bryce Papenbrook - Mr. Hiruta

Kirk Thornton - 'Real' Igor and SIU Director

Ray Chase - Subway Announcer

Wendee Lee - Ms. Chouno

Kari Wahlgren - Mika


End file.
